1 Movie Night
by S.H.A aifu
Summary: You Knew What.
1. 1

Movie Night (Incest, Mf)

Summary - Can Chad control himself around his hot, young daughter?

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life.

* It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

"Daddy's home!" cried Samantha as she quickly shut her schoolbook and ran to the door to meet him. Thirteen, going on 30, she jumped up to give her Daddy a hug, pressing her small titties into his chest as she wrapped him into her arms.

"Hello Sammy, did you have a good day?" said 34 year old Chad Williams, lifting Samantha off her feet and spinning her around gently. He felt her hard nipples pressing into him as he gripped her ass tightly. 'So she wouldn't fall,' he told himself. He marveled at how soft her ass was under her thin shorts and panties. Setting her on her feet, he looked down at her blond hair and shining blue eyes, all the while admiring her small, lithe body. He licked his lips as he glimpsed her nipples poking thru her t-shirt.

'I shouldn't have such nasty thoughts about my own daughter!' he thought. But, he couldn't help it, no man could.

Samantha was the picture of sensuality. Her budding tits, large nipples, flat stomach, generous ass and long legs, gave hint to the sexy woman she was becoming. She exuded youthful sensually and she was becoming more and more aware of her body. She would subconsciously rub her pussy against her bed post as she was getting into bed, trying to scratch the tingly spot inside her tiny twat. She would hump her stuffed animals at night, playing a game that made sense only to her and her warm, moist pussy.

"It's movie night, Daddy! I got the popcorn ready and the sodas are already in the fridge."

Movie night was a special bonding time for the family. Every Friday night for the last many years, they would sit on the couch, eat popcorn, and watch a movie together. Laughing, giggling, tickling and having fun. It was a great way to unwind after a long week.

"Is Mommy joining us tonight?" asked Chad softly.

"I doubt it, she's on her third glass of wine already," Sammy whispered.

Julie Williams, his wife of 14 years, always enjoyed wine on Friday nights. However, she had been drinking more and more lately as her job became more stressful. It didn't help that her doctor gave her strong sedatives to help her sleep. She rarely made it thru an entire movie any more, stumbling to bed not long after dinner. She was a good woman, but their lovemaking had become less frequent as her drinking increased. He was often horny and having a sexy daughter prancing around the house wearing only her bra and panties before she dressed didn't help. He could feel his cock getting a little chubby as he watched her ass go into the kitchen. 'Samantha has a great ass,' he thought. 'No! Stop thinking about her like that,' he admonished himself once again.

After dinner (and after Julie finished her bottle of wine), they settled down for the movie. Chad had changed into his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, and Julie into her flannel pajamas, hiding her womanly charms from Chad's sight. Samantha stayed in her after school clothes, though they were getting a bit too small for her. Chad watched his daughter as she got the movie ready to play, giving him an eye full as she bent over the entertainment center.

Samantha picked out another silly movie; she knew her mommy and daddy liked to laugh after work, though she would rather watch a sexier movie, if allowed. The family watched the movie and had a few laughs together, but it wasn't long before Julie got up and went to bed. Chad knew that she would be taking a couple pills before going to bed. 'Yep, she was out for the night and would be sleeping thru most of the morning too. No pussy for him tonight!'

His mind wandered as he and Samantha watched the movie, thinking about his wife. 'I wonder if she would notice if fucked her while she slept?' he thought. Maybe he could make her deep throat his cock, or even fuck her ass! He began to get horny thinking about it. It had been too long since he had sex. 'No, I can't do it,' he decided. 'Maybe later this weekend, I might talk her into having a quick fuck.' He decided he was jacking off before going to bed, he was so horny. All this thinking about fucking his wife made his cock swell slightly.

"Daddy, can I sit with you while we watch the rest of the movie?" asked Samantha.

Chad was startled out of his revelry and quickly smiled at her. He patted the space beside him. "Come on up, little girl" he said grinning evilly.

"Daddy, I'm not little anymore!" she said as she ran to the couch and jumped right into his lap.

"Oooph! I guess you are not little anymore," Chad exclaimed. "You are as heavy as a horse!"

"Daddy!" she squealed in mock anger. They began wrestling on the couch, tickling and giggling together. Chad could not help but notice how big her breasts were getting as he tickled her under her arms. Samantha twisted back and forth, accidentally rubbing her tits against her father's strong fingers. He dug his finger into her ticklish spots between her thighs and from the bottom of her ass down to the backs of her knees. She did her best to tickle him back; marveling at his rock hard chest and stomach as her small fingers explored his body, trying to find his special ticklish spot. As she began to grope her fingers closer to his crotch, he decided it was time to stop.

"Whew, that was fun," he said, as he gripped his daughter's wrists. He and Samantha stared at each other, filled with love. Both were breathing hard from the exertion. Her nipples were hard again. He watched them rise and fall with each breath. He quickly looked away while he imagined how her tits and puffy nipples would look naked. How he longed to put them into his mouth and suck them while running his fingers up her thighs, towards her pussy. "OK, back to the movie!" he said. His dirty thoughts were getting the best of him.

However, Chad was not the only one having dirty thoughts. Samantha saw him looking at her little titties and it made her pussy twitch. She sat on his lap and said softly, "Hold me Daddy." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back, pulled his arms up under her boobs, and placed her arms on top of his. She wiggled her ass on his crotch as they settled in.

The watched the movie in silence, listening to each other's soft breathes. They were keenly aware of their bodies snuggled up tight against each other. Chad could smell her perfumed hair and he could feel her breasts resting on his arms. Samantha could feel his hard abs against her back and his warm lips so close to her neck.

Both had forgotten about the movie, so Chad turned down the volume. He didn't want any distractions while he held his sweet daughter in his arms. Occasionally, Samantha would sigh contentedly and wiggle her perfect ass against him. After she did it for the third time, he felt himself getting horny. 'No, no!' he thought, 'I can't get a boner now!'

She wiggled her body again, not knowing what she was doing to him. She rubbed her tits against his arms as she cooed. He cock got even chubbier and slowly began to harden...

Samantha felt something stirring under her. 'What is this thing under my butt?' she thought to herself. 'Not clothes or Daddy's fingers…' She wiggled again, trying to figure out what lump was. It was getting bigger! 'Not the remote control…' She wiggled again… Chad's cock got more and more engorged each time she wiggled. In another moment, he would be rock hard!

'Oh no!' he thought. He was about to push his little nymph off his cock and stand up. His erection was bent inside his underwear and getting very uncomfortable.

But, how can he hide the burgeoning tent in his pants? Maybe he could make an excuse about having to pee or get more popcorn? Or, maybe if he got up and turned away quickly?

"Daddy?" she said out loud, questioning. ""What is…?" Then she suddenly stopped herself.

She was about to say "Daddy, what is poking me in my butt? It feels hard?" However she knew now. She knew what was! It was her Daddy's penis! They both froze.

Her mind raced! She had learned in school that when a boy becomes sexually aroused, his penis gets hard. 'But why was her daddy getting hard now? What is making him so aroused?' The movie was not a sexy movie, like the ones she liked, with a lot of kissing and hugging - they always made her vagina tingle. If it was not the movie (making his body pump blood into his penis, as she remembered from school), then what was it? She suddenly realized what was arousing her daddy!

"Oh, never mind, daddy," she quickly said as she felt him stir. "Let's watch the movie."

'Her daddy was getting aroused by her!' she smiled to herself. Maybe it was her butt rubbing against his penis or maybe her small titties rubbing on his arms? Or maybe he was thinking about her pussy, tits and butt-hole? The same dirty things she thought of when she rubbed herself.

She was enjoying these new feelings coursing thru her mind and body. His penis felt good against her butt now that she knew what it was.

Chad was mortified! His hard cock was pressing against his daughter's ass, and she knew what it was! 'Oh no! What a bad Daddy he was!' He could not help it! He was so horny and his daughter was so sexy!

"Uh, I'm sorry Sam..." he started to get up and apologize.

"Shhh! the movie!" she quickly shushed him, not wanting this special moment to end. She felt so sexy and proud of herself – she made her daddy's penis hard! He loved her and had 'special' feelings for her. Samantha suddenly realized she loved him in a 'special' way too!

Chad ceased trying to get up and quickly adjusted his dick before she could settle down again. His cock now stood straight up, straining against his shorts and pajamas. 'Ah, better now.' he thought, 'not so cramped!'

Samantha gave a gentle wiggle, feeling the lump had changed position. She felt it against her right butt cheek. She wiggled again, trying to positioning her daddy's penis against her butt crack. It slipped in place. 'Ahhh,' it felt good resting there. It felt so big! Her little pussy was getting wet thinking about it.

She imagined what it would look like. Maybe she could rub it a bit more so she could feel its shape better? She wiggled again, feeling the length of his straining cock against her ass crack. 'Mmmm' was all she said. She felt very sexy!

'It feels so good,' Chad thought, 'I have to stop her, I might cum if she keeps this up!' But, he couldn't stop her. He was too horny and too far gone to care any longer. He felt her titties rubbing against his arm; he imagined her little pussy getting wet.

Samantha loved the feeling of his penis, or his 'cock', as a boy at school called it. Her 'ass' and her daddy's hard 'cock'! She began to softly and slowly rock her body - forward then backward, then around and around. Slowly, so slowly… Gently grinding her ass into his cock. Back and forth, around and around. They both were getting horny. Her pussy was getting wetter, his cock was getting harder.

Samantha pussy was on fire! Her nipples were hard and her breasts were tingling as they rubbed against her daddy's arms. She had to touch her pussy, she just HAD to!

She reached down with one hand and slipped her hand under her panties. Her fingers traced along her little slit. She dipped a finger inside her honey-hole and spread the wetness against her slit. 'Did daddy notice?' She didn't care. Again and again she dipped her fingers in her oozing cunt until her pussy and clit were wet and slippery. "Ohhh," she let out a low moan, not even aware that she did it. When she touched her swollen clitty she felt electricity go thru her thighs. "Ah, ah, ah, Oh daddy!" she exclaimed.

Chad felt like he was going to explode. He had felt his daughters hand move down to her little pussy. He could feel her rubbing herself. He could smell her pussy heat! He heard her moan. He heard her moan, calling his name.

Samantha began to rock her hips harder and harder, grinding his cock over and over. They began to breathe harder and harder, feeling their excitement building.

"Ahh, ahh" she breathed.

"Oh baby, oh, oh!" Chad moaned. "Don't! Don't do that!"

Samantha rubbed her pussy faster and faster. She felt her daddy's rock hard cock against her ass cheeks, his arms against her titties! Something was happening to her. Her pussy was so hot! 'More! More! Faster! Faster!' her mind screamed.

Chad couldn't take it any longer. He was going to cum! His own daughter was going to make him cum!

Her ass crack was gripping his cock. His fat, purple head slipped out of his clothes as her grinding ass pulled his pajama bottoms down! Samantha's ass was now working on his cock faster. His pre-cum made everything slippery! He was so close! He had to do it. He had to feel her tits! He reached up and grabbed her tits with both hands, pretending he was only trying to stop her, while kneading them and feeling those perfect nipples roll under his fingers!

"Ohh, daddy!" she exclaimed. Her daddy's hands were massaging her boobs and rubbing her nipples! Her daddy's lust, his cock, and his expert groping on her titties sent her over the edge. She started to cum!

"Ahhh! Oooh, what's happening to me?" Her orgasm started to rock her body from her pussy to her thighs to her tits and ass, again, and again! She was still grinding on her daddy's cock. She rubbed her little pussy harder! It felt so good! She came over and over, with multiple orgasms, big, bigger, biggest, then smaller and smaller - making her body shake and her little pussy gush!

"Ahh!" Chad cried. "You're cumming, and I'm cumming too! Oh, baby! I'm going to cum!" and he did! Samantha felt his cock get even bigger!

"Ahhh! I can feel your ass against my cock! Your tits are amazing! I can smell your hot, fucking pussy juice!" Never had he come so hard! Spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum exploded from his cock and soaked his shorts and her panty-covered ass. Samantha's ass was wet from the copious amounts of potent sperm blasting onto their clothes. She felt his cock spew time and time again against her! After an eternity, they finally slowed down. She felt his cock get softer and she slowly quit her manipulations on his dick.

They stayed together like that for a while. Chad's hands slowly let go of her tits and settled in her lap, he guiltily adjusted himself and pulled up his pants. He felt his cum cooling on his shorts. Their breathes slowly returned to normal.

"Thanks daddy, that was great! I had a great 'cum' too! I didn't know it would feel so good!" She got off the couch on her shaky legs and turned to give her daddy a big hug and long sensual kiss. "I'm going to bed now; I'm so tired, I can barely move." Samantha said, standing up on her shaking legs.

"Can we do this again sometime soon? It will be our special secret, OK daddy?" Samantha said, knowing the 'special feelings' they had just shared were not to be discussed openly.

She smiled at her daddy, stealing a glance at his wet crotch. She wanted to see his hard cock next time! And touch it! And hold it in her hands! She wanted to feel his hands on her titties again and feel his fingers in her 'hot fucking pussy,' remembering the dirty words he said to her.

"Uh, sure," he said stupidly, still in shock, watching her turn and walk to her room. Her ass jiggled as she bounced happily to her room. He saw the large stain on her shirt, covering her ass, knowing his cum must have soaked into her panties too.

'Movie night will never be the same,' he thought.


	2. 2

Summary - After what happened last week, will things ever be the same between Chad and his hot, young daughter?

Summary of Previous Chapter - Chad and his hot, young daughter shared a moment of passion during their weekly Movie Night.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life.

* It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

Samantha couldn't wait for the next 'Movie Night' with her daddy! She felt so sexy and horny remembering the special moment they shared. She remembered the feel of his hard penis against her ass, his hands groping her breasts, and his hot words to her as he orgasmed! 'Daddy thinks my tits are amazing,' she recalled to herself. "He could smell my hot pussy juice!' she smiled, feeling a twinge in her little slit.

All week at school she thought about her daddy's cock. 'What would it look like? What would it feel like?' She would stare at the male teachers at school and the boys in her class, looking at their crotches and trying to discern the outlines of their penises. She felt so naughty! With her new-found insight, she began to notice the effect her body had on the men and boys in school. When she stretched and stuck out her boobs, she would pretend to close her eyes and watch them thru her slitted eyelids. They would stare openly at her chest! When she would 'accidentally' drop her pencil and bend over low to pick it up, she could see them stare at her hot little ass, their mouths hanging open. It was a sexy, teasing game she quickly loved to play. Often, she could see their bulges growing in their pants; their 'cocks' getting hard and making her 'pussy' get wet!

Her daddy was the focus of all her attention at home. All week, she would take what she learned at school and try it on her dad. Stretching, bending over, pushing her tits together and licking her lips. For some reason, licking a lollipop, or licking and sucking a Popsicle had the same effect! She had slurped one after dinner, licking it and sucking it deep to get all the sweet, juicy goodness. She didn't understand why her daddy stared at her so intently, like the boys in school have been doing lately. She noticed that the lump in his pants was bigger than normal afterwards; it made a pronounced bulge, almost like a tent in his pants!

For Chad's part, he was determined to not let the incident happen again, even though he struggled to keep his erection down when he was around her. He was feeling guilty about what happened; he had lusted after his daughter, and it went too far. He even tried to talk to Sam about it, catching her alone one night; "Sam, we need to talk," he started, using his best daddy voice. "What happened Friday…"

"Shhhh, Dad!" she stopped him. She knew what her daddy wanted to talk about and she was determined not let him! She did not want their 'special moments' ruined.

"Sam, we have to..." he started again.

"Shuush! It's OK, daddy!" she said, "I'm going to take a bath now and get ready for bed". She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away, wiggling her ass just a bit for him.

He watched her walk away, and unbidden, he imagined her naked ass stepping into the tub, her legs spreading, her pink slit opening up... 'Shit, I'm in trouble', Chad thought. His daughter was too hot to resist.

Friday night finally arrived. Chad walked into the house a little later than normal and closed the door softly. He was both dreading and looking forward to tonight.

Samantha was waiting for him and pounced! "Daddy's home!" she squealed! She jumped up and ran to him. He had no choice but to catch her as she jumped up into his arms, her boobs pressing into his chest. "Are you ready for another Movie Night, daddy?" she asked softly. She wrapped her legs around him and snuggled against his neck. He felt himself start to stiffen.

"I…, I…," he began, holding her, smelling her, feeling her softness. "... I can't wait" he said finally, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Her scent was intoxicating! It was clean, with a hint of bubble-gum, berry shampoo and musk! He couldn't get the smell of her pussy out of his mind and he seemed to smell it as a subtle undertone whenever she was near. She was so innocent, yet full of youthful, sexual eagerness. Pure, yet full of lust! He breathed deeply as he held her against him. She kissed him softly, on the lips. His will was nearly broken. He let her down and she walked into the kitchen. She turned and looked at him as she walked away. He stared at her ass as she batted her eyelashes at him. His perverted thoughts and hardening cock getting the better of his emotions.

Dinner was predictable. His wife polished off a bottle of wine and started a second bottle. They talked about work and school, and the other events in their lives. However, Samantha only had eyes for her daddy. Chad did his best to not stare at her lips, her breasts, her soft hair and her sparkling eyes.

After cleaning up the dishes and wiping the table, they went to their separate bedrooms to change into their nighttime clothes.

Chad followed his wife into the master bathroom. 'If I could only get laid tonight!' he thought.

"Honey, are you feeling frisky tonight?" he asked. He rubbed her shoulders, standing behind her looking in the mirror at their reflections. It was his last hope; he gently pulled aside her hair and nuzzled her neck.

"No, not tonight," Julie said, pulling away coldly, "Actually, I think I'm going to bed early." He watched her swallow two sleeping pills. "You guys can watch the movie alone tonight, OK?" She was already slurring her words.

Chad sighed. He stripped down to his boxers and took a leak into the toilet, his chubby dick sticking out thru the front opening of his boxers. He finished pissing and tucked himself back in. He saw his pajama bottoms lying nearby on the chair, and, still angry at his wife, grabbed his thin robe from the hook instead. 'If my dick pops out, so what?' he said to himself. He walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn while he waited for Samantha.

Samantha soon came out of her room wearing a pink teddy she had clearly outgrown. Her breasts were accentuated and her fat nipples were clearly visible thru the thin material. It barely covered her ass. Under it, she only wore a pair of panties. She had spent a good amount of time searching for just the right outfit, wanting to make her daddy horny again so they could play together like last week.

Chad heard her walk into the living room from the kitchen. "Pick out whatever you like, Sammie," he yelled, "Mommy has gone to bed already."

"Can I order a sexy movie?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

Chad looked up and saw his daughter in her chosen outfit. She stood in the doorway; hand on her hip, leaning against the jam. Her teddy was raised up on one side, her hip and panty covered ass partly showing. 'I have my own sexy movie right here,' he thought, admiring the beautiful woman she was becoming.

"Sure, anything you want, sweetheart." Chad said, quickly looking away. 'Oh my god, she is gorgeous!' he thought. Perfect tits, flat stomach, puffy nipples and a nice full ass! In his mind he could still see her nipples peaking out, and her bare flesh flashing from underneath her outfit. He shook his head to clear it and reminded himself to delete the movie before morning.

"You go ahead and get started," he said. "I'll bring out the popcorn and sodas in a minute." He needed a minute to let his dick soften.

She picked out a typical teenage beach movie, 'R' rated. It had lots of bouncing breasts, asses in bikinis and sexy make-out scenes with a lot of kissing and groping. Father and daughter sat on the couch together, sharing the popcorn in a bowl between them and watching the movie. He watched her squirm, wiggling her ass and quickly rubbing her pussy when she thought he wasn't watching. In reality, he was watching her more than the movie.

"Can I sit on your lap, daddy?" She finally asked. She was getting horny and wanted to play with her daddy again.

"Sam, I don't…"

"Shhhh! I can't hear the movie!" She placed the popcorn on the coffee table and climbed into his lap. Chad sighed softly. She had won, he couldn't resist her anymore. He spread his legs slightly, to make them both more comfortable.

She wiggled her ass on his lap, pressed her back against him, and then pulled his arms around her waist. "Hold me daddy," she asked. They snuggled softly together. She sighed contentedly. They could hear each other breathe and could smell each other's scent.

On the large screen TV, the female lead actress was teasing a boy on the beach. The camera focused in on her large breasts.

"Daddy," she asked worriedly, "Do boys like big titties?" She was concerned that her boobs were too small. "Mine won't ever get that big, will they?"

"Sam," he said sincerely. "Some boys like big tits and some like small tits. Yours are perfect, and just the right size."

"And, they are 'amazing', right daddy?" She repeated what he said about her breasts the last movie night. They both remembered how he had grabbed her titties as he came on her grinding ass.

"Yes, Sammie, they are amazing…" he added softly, "They are the most amazing breasts I've ever felt."

She grinned! 'That meant they were better than mommies!' she thought proudly. They sat together a while, not speaking.

Then softly, she purred, "Daddy…?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Play with my titties again…, please daddy?" She pouted, sticking out her lower lip, knowing it might make him give in.

Chad was frozen. He couldn't move. A thousand thoughts raced thru his brain… He turned to her, eyes wide and pleading!

Sam didn't wait for an answer. She reached down and took his hand from where it was resting in her lap. She gripped it gently and tugged it upward steadily, toward her soft breasts. Feeling a little resistance from him, she gripped his hand tighter and pulled more firmly. Their hands slowly rose together. They caught on the fabric of her teddy, bunched up in her lap. She took her other hand and lifted the material up then setting it back down on top of their hands, now under her teddy.

She yearned to feel his strong hands on her titites again, this time against her naked flesh! She wanted him to feel her 'ass' too! She ached for his touch on her 'asshole' and wanted her 'hot, fucking pussy' get all 'juicy' for him again! Maybe he would even play with her little pussy? She began to get wetter, just thinking about all the dirty things they might do together. The movie was so hot and her handsome, strong daddy was next to her. She was feeling so horny!

Chad could feel her naked stomach as she pulled his hand closer and closer to her aching bosom. Holding just three of his fingers now, she slid his hand higher, and higher, until he felt the soft curve of her breast. She pulled their hands over her swollen tit, feeling a pull against her taut nipple as his strong hand slid over it. His hand was now on her breast! She pressed her hand onto his, and gently moved it in small circles.

"Ahhhh, it feels so good daddy," she moaned. "Play with my titties!" she urged breathily, "Oh, please, daddy, play with them!"

Chad was in a state of shock. He hand held his daughter's soft breast; it filled his cupped palm and she was begging for more! Without thinking, he gripped her firm tit gently, squeezing it, massaging it, admiring it. He ran his thumb over her fat, puffy nipple, feeling it tighten. He pinched it, once then twice. He had to have more!

Samantha moaned, "Ooohhh…, yes…, yes…, oh daddy!" Her breast was on fire. She was tingling with new sensations and her nipple felt alive with pleasure.

Chad slipped his other hand under her teddy and began massaging both of her perfect breasts. So firm, so soft! Samantha began to rock her hips on top of him, wishing she had something to rub her pussy against. She wiggled her ass around, feeling for his cock with her butt cheeks. She quickly found it, and began to grind her ass onto it. "Oooohh, daddy…" she moaned, arching her back, pressing her tits into his hands and grinding his cock with her ass.

"Ahhh," Chad moaned aloud. "Mmmm, Sammie..." His excitement grew and his cock strained against his boxers. As Samantha ground her ass against him, he maneuvered his hips counterpoint to her actions, adjusting his robe and boxers with each movement. Finally, his cock sprang free! Her panty covered ass cheeks quickly engulf his stiff rod and her full ass cheeks surrounding it. She leaned forward, driving her ass against his cock and imprisoning it between her ass crack and his stomach. She slid her ass up and down gently, milking his throbbing shaft!

She felt so hot, so horny, and so wonderful! She loved the feeling of his hands on her tits, his cock against her ass! Her pussy was tingling!

Suddenly, Samantha stopped…"Daddy, we have a problem…" she paused, serious and thoughtful. She turned to look at him.

Chad's head was swimming. "Wha…, what, dear?" He was puzzled. He was feeling the sperm building up in his balls. His cock was leaking pre-cum. 'Something was wrong?' he thought? 'Yes, of course!' He tried to come to his senses. He stopped groping her breasts.

They looked at each other - him questioning, her serious, but then quickly grinning!

"We need a new couch, this one is LUMPY!" she began to giggle uncontrollable, so proud of her joke! Samantha humped her ass against his 'lump' again and began to wiggle back and forth.

"Hmm, maybe I can fix it?" she said. She just had to feel his cock! She lifted her ass and grabbed for it, reaching deeply between her legs, past her soaking wet panties. Chad jerked to the side. Samantha began to grope for his swollen dick. Her hand managed to hit it once and she felt its hardness before Chad quickly moved away. Samantha reached again, this time deeper! Chad began bouncing her on his lap as he tried to get away. They both began to giggle and laugh out loud.

Chad said "I think the problem is here, there are TWO smaller lumps on the couch!" He grabbed her titties again and squeezed them hard. He thought, 'I have to keep her away from my cock'! He reasoned that feeling her breasts and her grinding on his cock were somehow OK, but having his daughter holding his cock? That would be crossing the line.

"My titties are NOT small, daddy!" she giggled, grabbing for his cock again. He pinched her fat, swollen nipples again to distract her.

"Or maybe the problem is here?" He started to tickle under her arms, moving his hands down to her ass. He began groping her ass cheeks, one in each hand, pulling her cheeks apart and reveling in the feel of her ass finally in his hands!

Samantha was no match for her father's strength. He was bouncing her on his lap and keeping her hand away from his hard cock. She had felt it with the back of her hand twice now, and was able to touch it briefly with her fingers, but she was determined to hold it fully in her hands.

Chad reached between her legs to tickle her between her thighs.

Samantha grew still...

"Daddy, STOP!" she ordered loudly.

Chad froze. 'Did I go too far?' he thought. 'Did she think I was trying to play with her pussy?' He was in trouble now, he was sure of it! He looked to the hallway to make sure his wife was not awake; they had gotten a little too loud. His cock began to soften. His mind raced.

"Shhh!" he said. "What's wrong, baby?"

Samantha felt his naked cock against her thigh and subtly reached down and grasped it, curling her fingers around the shaft. "Gotcha…" she said softly.

Chad was shocked! His softening dick pulsed and began to harden again. Samantha felt it growing in her hand. She was amazed at how it reacted to her fingers. She squeezed it, feeling its firmness, and then ran her fingers over the head, feeling the wetness there.

"It's wet," she said aloud, "Like me."

"Ah, oh baby!" Her daddy moaned. His little girl was feeling a cock for the first time. It was his cock, the same one that made her! He was too far gone to care about morality anymore. Nothing mattered but his cock, and the pretty young girl in his lap. His fat cock became engorged again with blood. It got fatter…

"It feels so hot!" she whispered. She smeared his pre-cum over his thick cockhead. She looked down, between their legs, and saw it. Her little fingers holding his thick cock! It was awesome! The shaft was flesh colored, like her fingers, but the head was angry and purple-red. It felt alive in her hand, pulsing and throbbing. She saw a drop of liquid appear at the little slit. She caught it with her finger and pulled her hand away, watching the sticky liquid leave a wet thread from her finger tip to his cock. She brought it up to her face and looked at it, rubbing the slimy pre-cum between her fingers. Chad watched as his little girl brought it to her lips and licked it!

"Mmmm, it tastes good." she said softly. "Kind of like my pussy juice, but different." She looked so serious. "I like it!" she added. She reached down and gripped his cock again, squeezing it gently, running her exploring fingers over it, playing with her new toy.

Time stood still for Chad and he focused on the feelings in his crotch. Feeling his daughter's little fingers playing with his dick for the first time was something he would always remember.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked, still looking down at her fingers playing with his hard cock. "Can I see it up close, please?"

He hesitated.

"It will be our secret daddy, don't worry," she assured him.

Samantha climbed off of his lap and got on her knees before him. Chad couldn't help himself and scooted closer to the edge of the couch, his hard cock getting closer to his daughters face. It stuck out obscenely thru his boxers like an angry snake. She leaned in close and inspected it. She took her small fingers and lifted it up, then pushed it down, watching it spring back up. She did it again, pushing it down and letting it go, amazed how it bounced back up all by itself. She felt its firmness and her eyes grew wide as another fat drop of pre-cum oozed out. She leaned in, stuck out her tongue and licked it up!

"Mmmm!" she said.

"Oh, baby, ohhhh!" Chad moaned. His daughter had licked his cock! He was so horny, so beyond caring! He desperately wanted to shove his hard cock into her mouth and fuck her throat! But, he couldn't. He would never hurt his little princess. He knew he had to let her be in control, and not push her – to only go as far as she wanted.

"Can I see your balls, daddy?" she asked, stroking his cock gently. She remembered a boy in school getting hit by a soccer ball, grabbing his crotch and yelling 'My balls, my balls!" She wanted to see what 'balls' looked like. She could glimpse something back under the base of her daddy's cock, but it was too dark to see them clearly. His boxers were in the way. She wanted to see them up close.

She looked up at him, and saw him nod his head, 'yes'…

Chad looked down at his daughter, looking into her eyes, his throbbing cock between the two of them. He stood up, letting his robe open wide. They stood there a moment, and then Samantha reached up and grabbed both sides of his boxers. She began to slide them down. His cock bent downward as the cloth pushed against it. It disappeared in the cloth and then became caught in the waistband. Samantha could see his naked hips, his pubic hair and the base of his shaft bending straight down. She gave a sharp tug, and his cock sprang free, bouncing before her innocent, young eyes.

"Wow," she simply stated.

Samantha stared at her daddy's nakedness, looking up at him, seeing his rippled chest, firm stomach, and beautiful eyes. She looked at his hard cock leaking more pre-cum and gripped it again. She bent it upward and inspected his swollen balls. She remembered from school that that is where the 'sperm' was made. She wondered how much 'sperm' her daddy had in his balls. They were certainly big enough! She ran her fingers thru his pubic hair, scratching his nut sack gently. She hefted them with her other hand, cupping them and giving them a squeeze.

"Gently, sweetheart, gently…" he cautioned. His cock was the hardest it had ever been. Her gentle fingers moving around on his cock and balls was driving him wild! She squeezed his shaft and another fat drop of pre-cum oozed out, joining the first, and starting to drip towards the floor. She could feel her pussy oozing too, soaking the crotch of her panties.

Samantha gripped his cock again, leaning forward, and licked the thick drop, holding it on her tongue, and then licked the fat head once more.

Chad caught his breath. Samantha heard his reaction. 'He must like me licking his cock,' she thought. She licked it again, wanting to make him feel even better. She heard her daddy moan and began licking in earnest. She began to lick faster, all around the head, tasting all the salty pre-cum she had smeared over his cock.

'Hey!' she thought, 'This is just like licking a Popsicle!' She had an idea; she began to lick his cock up and down, pretending it was a thick Popsicle, melting and dripping sweet, sugary juice! She had to get all of the juice before it dripped onto the floor! This was a fun game! She licked the imaginary drips and decided that some must have run down the shaft and soaked into his balls. She began licking and gently sucking his nut sack, determined to get it all!

"Ooooooohhh," Chad moaned. He was in ecstasy, not believing his good fortune. He didn't care about tomorrow, only right now, and his daughter's tongue and lips on his shaft and balls! His cock throbbed. His pre-cum was flowing and he watched his sweet, innocent daughter lick it up!

Samantha had another revelation. She remembered how hard her daddy had gotten at the table, when she was licking, sucking and slurping on her Popsicle the other night. Now she knew why! Girls must do this to guys they have 'special feelings' for! She shuddered as she wondered if boys do the same thing to girls. 'Do boys like to lick all the juice from a pussy?' she wondered. 'Would daddy want to lick my little kitty?' Her pussy began to tingle as she continued to lick her daddy's cock. She thought about her daddy's tongue licking her hot, wet pussy! 'He liked smelling my 'hot pussy juice' last week', she remembered, 'I bet he WOULD want to lick my pussy juice!'

She decided to slurp her daddy's Popsicle, to see if she was right about boys liking their penises sucked. She paused, looked at his fat cock, wondering if it would fit into her mouth. She licked another fat drop of 'sweet juice'. 'Hmm, strawberry! My favorite!' she imagined to herself and smiled. Samantha paused, staring at his wet, throbbing cock, her fingers sliding down to the base of his shaft and stopped.

'Why did she stop?' Chad wondered. 'It was feeling so fucking good!' He looked down at her. Samantha was staring at his throbbing cock, and what? Smiling? Then, not believing what he was seeing, his little girl opened her mouth wide, then wider, licked her lips and slurped his fat cock-head into her mouth!

Samantha began sucking and slurping his cock, imagining his fat dick was the sweet strawberry treat she was devouring! She sucked harder and tried to go down as far as she could! She came back up and went down again! Over and over! The sexy sounds of her slurping his hard cock filled the room. Her saliva and his pre-cum began escaping out of the corners of her mouth. She stopped to lick it up, and then sucked and licked his balls once again! She began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, spreading the imaginary sugary juice, and sucked the head back into her mouth! Sucking, slurping and rubbing his balls! Sucking harder, up, then back down again! His Popsicle was so good; she wanted to get ALL of it into her mouth!

'Oh my god!' Chad thought, 'My fucking daughter is a natural born cocksucker!' He felt his balls tighten up. He could feel the cum churning in his nut sack. It wouldn't be long now… "Slurp, slurp, slurp!"

"Oh baby, baby!" he moaned. "I'm gonna cum, Sammie! You are going to make me cum!" He expected her to stop sucking and figured he would have to find somewhere to blast his load, the couch? The floor maybe? But, she kept sucking! He looked down at her, unable to take his eyes off of the sight of his innocent little princess sucking his cock like an experienced whore!

"Mmmmm," Samantha moaned - her mouth full of her daddy's cock. She didn't want to stop, knowing that she was making her daddy feel so good! She remembered the cum he shot on her ass last week - the cum that soaked her panties. She remembered feeling it, smelling it, and tasting it once she was alone in her room. It would taste better when it was warm she figured. In her imagination, her daddy's hot Popsicle-cock was quickly melting! She slurped it up faster and faster, sliding her mouth up and down, feeling his balls tighten under her fingers! He cock swelled in her mouth, her eyes grew wide!

"Oh, oh, I'm cumming!" Chad cried. "Your fucking hot mouth is making me cum! Suck it, suck my cock, Sammie! Suck it!" He stared down at her, watching his throbbing cock swell in her mouth. He thrust his cock forward, deeper into her mouth. She sucked him harder, working her mouth and tongue on his cock. Then, he exploded!

Samantha felt the thick blast of cum hit the back of her throat! She stopped a moment in surprise, and then quickly began sucking again - up and down! 'How hard he shot his sperm!' She was amazed and very proud of herself.

Chad was struggling to watch as the massive orgasm washed over him! His knees got weak, but he continued to stare. He watched his daughter suck up her first load of cum from a spurting cock! His cock…

Samantha swallowed his first blast of sweet juice and felt the second one splash heavily on her tongue! The huge gob of sperm swirled around her mouth as his cock thrust in and out of her mouth. She was thrilled to taste it on her tongue, but some began to leak out of the corners of her mouth! She was determined to get all of his cum, so she pulled his cock out of her mouth, intending to lick up the sweet juice that was escaping.

The third blast hit her above her open lips, making her twitch in surprise. The cum dripped into her mouth. Chad watched as his daughter stuck out her sexy tongue to lick it up, still stroking his cock gently. The fourth blast landed above her left eye, the fifth landed on her right cheek. She popped his spurting cock back into her mouth to keep any more from escaping.

Wave after wave of orgasm rolled over him; he felt another massive spurt erupt into her mouth. He watched her swallow it down after rolling it around with her tongue. 'My Samantha is a cum-slut,' he decided. He watched her suck and lick his cock until he was spent.

She kept slurping until no more sweet juice shot from his penis. She took his cock from her mouth and licked it up and down. She gave it another squeeze and triumphantly licked the last drop of cum leaking from his slit.

"Gently baby, gently" he said softly. "Men are sensitive after they cum."

"Did you like it daddy?" she asked, grinning, and looking up at him. "Did you have a nice 'cum?'"

He looked at her, lovingly, her face covered with his spunk. "Honey, that was the best blowjob I've ever had." He was sincere, and watched her innocent face break into a huge smile!

Samantha learned a new word, 'Blowjob'. 'That is when a girl licks and sucks a boy's cock and eats his cum', she filed that information away for another day. She liked giving blowjobs, though she wondered why they weren't called suckjobs? She felt his cum began to drip down her cheek and raised her hand to wipe it up.

"Stop, just a moment sweetheart, hold still!" She stopped, the sperm slowly dripping and cooling on her face. She so wanted to lick up the spunk dripping on her lip! He reached for his smartphone, turning on his camera. He needed a picture of his daughter's face covered in his cum! She posed for him, smiling, looking sexy, holding and licking his softening cock. When she began wiping off his cum and eating it, his cock began to swell again. He took picture after picture.

Finally, they sat down on the couch together, his arm around her. The movie had ended; the screen was blank, darkening the room.

"Daddy?" she asked, holding his cock in her hand, not wanting to ever let it go again. She looked up at him, grinning mischievously.

"Yes, dear?" he asked. Knowing that whatever she asked, he would do without question. At this moment, he would do anything for his little girl, his little cum eating cock-slut. He thought she looked so cute in the darkened room, his cum stains slowly drying, shining and still visible in the dim light. The light from the electronics bathed her splattered face in red and greens sparkles, making her look like a fairly princess. 'She is beautiful,' he thought. 'I'm so lucky'.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Chad prompted her again, recognizing that she was feeling a little shy about something. "It's OK, baby, what it is?"

"Daddy," she whispered softly, batting her eyelashes at him, and feeling the hot, tingling wetness in her panties. "Do you want to see my pussy?"

He looked at her and began to grin. "Hmm, we still have plenty of time for another movie…"


	3. 3

Story Summary - The night continues for Chad and his hot, young daughter.

Previous Chapter Summary – Samantha enjoyed her daddy's Popsicle.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life.

* It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

Chad and his daughter Samantha were still cuddling on the couch. The movie had ended, and the living room was bathed in moonlight streaming through the windows and the soft light emanating from the now blank TV screen.

"Daddy," she whispered softly, batting her eyelashes at him. "Do you want to see my pussy?"

He looked at her and began to grin. "Hmm, we still have plenty of time for another movie…"

Samantha was so horny! Her little panties were soaked with her juices. All night long her tiny slit had been tingling. First, she flirted with her daddy and wiggled her ass for him; flirting always made her pussy wet. Then, they watched a sexy movie after mommy went to bed, and finally, she got to play with her daddy on the couch. She could still taste her daddy's 'sperm' in her mouth. But, she hadn't had her cum yet!

Chad realized his daughter must be hotter than a firecracker. "Oh, Samantha, yes," he said, looking at her, "Yes, I want to see your pretty little pussy, sweetheart." Then he added softly, "Maybe you want me to do more than just look at it?"

She smiled and eagerly nodded her head. "Would you? Please, daddy?" She knew you always had to ask nice, and say 'please' to get what you want.

"Get washed up while I check on mommy". He wanted to make sure his wife was still passed out in the bedroom. Samantha jumped off the couch – she couldn't wait to show her daddy her juicy pussy!

Chad watched her run off then walked to the bedroom door. He softly opened it, peeked in, and saw Julie sprawled on the bed, snoring gently. She was on her side, mouth open, and totally out. 'A bottle and a half of wine and two sleeping pills will do that to you', he said to himself. Satisfied he returned to the living room.

Samantha came out of the bathroom after getting a drink and washing the dried cum off her face. She had enjoyed staring at the cum stained girl in the mirror - the horny little girl who knew how to do a 'blowjob' and make a man cum. Walking back into the living room she saw her daddy sitting on the couch, his robe open, legs spread, and his fat cock hanging down between his legs. The same cock she had just had in her mouth! Her pussy twitched and she gave it a quick rub with her fingers.

Chad was flipping thru the channels with the remote. He had unlocked the adult channels and was reviewing the selections. Samantha sat beside him. She automatically reached for his penis and began playing with it.

"What channels are these, daddy?" she asked, reading the titles and seeing the word "ADULT" on all of them. "Oh! We are going to watch an 'adult' movie? Cool!" She smiled to herself, 'Adults do grown up things like 'blowjobs', so I'm an adult now!' she reasoned.

"You can choose. Pick a good one, Sammie," Chad said. Samantha began reading the titles out loud; 'Hot Shots in Tight Twats', 'Horny Young Lovers', 'Lesbian Dildo Babes'…

'Hmm,' she thought, 'What's a 'Less-bi-an?' What is a 'Dil-do?' Then she exclaimed – "That one!"

Chad stopped on 'Daddy's Little Plaything'.

"Am I your 'Little Plaything' Daddy?" she asked grinning, still gently stroking his dick. He started the movie then leaned over to kiss his 'little plaything' for an answer. His lips met hers and he kissed her like a woman, hard and wet. Samantha was surprised, since this was not the normal kiss she got from her daddy. She began to kiss him back, smashing their lips together, sucking gently, their tongues dancing. His hands began to gently caress her breasts thru her teddy, and then, he reached down to rub her panty covered pussy.

"Aaahh, rub it, daddy, rub my pussy!" she moaned. Chad rubbed her little slit, and then slipped his hand inside her wet panties. He smashed down on her cunt lips, and slipped a finger up and down her juicy slit. "Ohh, make me cum daddy!" He found her clit and rubbed it, then stopped.

"We have a problem," he said, playing with her swollen clit, "I found another lump in the couch!" He gave her clit a gentle flick with his fingers, and began laughing, tickling her, then put his arm around her and turned towards the movie, leaving her frustrated.

"Daddy! I want..." she began.

"Shhh! The movie Sammie!" He grinned, playing the same trick on her. He thought to himself, 'Just a little bit longer, baby'. He had a plan; he wanted her to get super horny. He had a surprise waiting for her.

They watch the movie for a while, gently caressing each other. In the story, the father came home and found his daughter masturbating in her bedroom. In typical Hollywood fashion, he climbed into her bed to help her out. On the screen, the two made out, and then the father began to eat his daughter's pussy.

"I knew boys would like to lick pussy juice!" she said aloud. Samantha had also figured out that if boys like their penises licked, girls would like to have their pussies licked too.

"Can I see your pretty little pussy now?" Chad asked. Samantha nodded quickly; she was very excited to have her daddy look at it. She knew he liked juicy pussies! She bet he would like her pussy A LOT! Her pussy was VERY juicy right now!

Samantha watched her father get up from the couch and kneel in front of her. "Lift up, Sammie," he said reaching under her teddy and grabbing her panties. Samantha lifted up her ass and he pulled the soaking wet panties off, exposing her naked, wet twat. It was beautiful. He felt the weight of the panties in his hand, and slipped them into the pocket of his robe for a souvenir.

The smell of fresh, warm pussy assailed his nostrils. He breathed deeply of her musk and stared at the sight in front of him. "Scoot closer, Sammie," he said. Samantha slid her ass forward, bringing her shiny cunt to the edge of the couch. Chad grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her even closer, until her hot pussy was hanging over the edge, inches from his face.

"Are you going to lick my pussy, daddy? Like on TV?" On the screen, she saw the girl rolling her head back and forth as the father licked her cunt. 'It must feel really good!' she thought. 'I hope my daddy was going to do that too!'

She had figured out his surprise! For an answer, Chad began licking, nibbling and sucking the insides of her thigh. Then, he moved to the other side, teasing her. "My pussy daddy, lick my pussy, not my legs, silly!" Samantha was on fire, humping her crotch, trying to press it against his face.

Chad couldn't torture her any further, he dove in! He began slurping his daughter's sweet pussy juice, pressing his face deeply into her gash! How good it tasted! How fresh and clean her pussy was!

"Ah …, ah …, aaahhh …, Ohhh? Ohh? Samantha was surprised to feel his tongue probe deep into her hole. She decided that nothing could ever feel as good as her daddy's tongue licking her cunt! She loved it! "Yes! Yes! Daddy, lick it, LICK IT!" Samantha moaned and rolled her head, like on TV. She grabbed her daddy's hair with both hands, pulled herself up and rocked her steaming cunt into him. The feeling was incredible. Her daddy's hot tongue was driving into her pussy and licking deep into her fuck-hole. He slurped her juices gently and spread her lips with his face, going as deep as he could. He smashed her clit with the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, daddy, it feels so good!" The images on the screen inflamed her passion even more. Sitting up, she could see the movie clearly. On the TV, the father got up, and Samantha saw his big cock. "His cock is like yours daddy! Do all men have big cocks like that?" Chad didn't answer. He began to spread his daughter's pussy lips apart with his fingers, exposing her clit, and sliding a fat finger into her hole!

Samantha felt the cool air on her spread pussy lips, and felt her daddy's finger plunging deep into her juicy hole. "Oh, yes! Daddy, you are making me feel so good!" She pulled his head against her gash hard, trying to intensify the feelings emanating from her hot cunt!

On the screen, the father climbed up on his daughter and pressed his cock against her pussy. "What is he doing?" she said aloud. "He's putting his cock into her pussy daddy!"

Samantha watched, amazed. What she had learned in school all made sense now. She had never made the connection before; words like 'Penis, Vagina, Sperm, Making-Love, and Sex' became clear to her. 'They were having sex! Sex wasn't just kissing and hugging!' she thought to herself. 'It was blowjobs, licking pussy, putting cocks into pussies and cumming!'

She watched as the thick cock slid into the movie star's pussy. Samantha was amazed that a little cunt could take such a big cock! It was thrilling to see! The man began moving his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out. "Fuck me!" the star said, and began moaning. Samantha moaned too. It was too much for her. "They are fucking now!" she said breathlessly. Samantha added another word to her vocabulary.

Chad began tonguing her clit, sucking it gently, smashing it with his lips and finger fucking her cunt-hole. He reached up with his long arm and squeezed her breast with his other hand, pinching a fat nipple until it was taut.

"I'm going to cum daddy! I'm going to… I'm cumming!" She felt the tingling begin in her fingers and toes. She knew it would be a big one! The tingling traveled thru her chest, radiated from her nipples, then to her thighs, and met at her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, ooooohhhh!" she moaned. Her massive orgasm enveloped her, rolling over her like waves crashing on a beach.

On TV, the man pulled out his fat cock and shot his sperm on his daughter's face and mouth - just like her daddy had done to her! She could still taste her daddy's cum on her lips. Another orgasm hit her, and another, again and again! Her thighs began to quiver, her body began to shake. She felt like a faucet was turned on inside of her! "AH, AH, I CAN'T STOP CUMMINNNGGG!" Her body was racked with pleasure, her pussy juiced, her muscles tightened, she saw stars behind her clenched eyelids.

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned happily after an eternity, finally satisfied. She was done, spent, and exhausted. He daddy had stopped sucking her, sat back, and looked at her. She pulled her legs together, clamped her hands on her tired pussy, and curled up on the couch.

Chad stood up, wiped his face on his robe and sat next to her, massaging her naked ass. "Did you have a nice 'cum', Sammie?" He asked, using the same words she had used after his orgasm.

"Oh, daddy…, it was the best cum ever!"

They sat together and watched the movie, with Samantha resting, asking a lot of questions, and learning a lot of things! "Do girls really like to eat each other's pussies?" she asked. "Girls can play with TWO boys at the same time?" And, "People like to lick and fuck butt-holes?"

She finally sat up, rested. The movie was nearing the end, showing a climactic orgy scene. Samantha brushed her face with her hand, and noticed the many hairs in-between her fingers.

"I'm sorry I pulled your hair, daddy."

"That's OK, sugar, you were a little distracted."

"Yes, distracted by another 'lump' you found in the couch. That makes four lumps. I think we may need a new couch." They giggled together.

Sitting quietly, the movie over, Samantha reached over to play with his dick again, feeling it begin to thicken. Chad remembered to delete the two movie rentals and then turned off the TV.

"It's getting late, Sammie, are you ready for bed?" Chad asked.

"No, not yet, daddy" she said, yawning. "I'm 'ready', but I think I'm ready to suck your Popsicle again!" She leaned over and put her mouth over his cock, licking, sucking and slurping. She felt it grow in her mouth; she loved the feeling, knowing she was making her daddy aroused. In fact, she decided, feeling her daddy's cock growing hard in her hand or mouth was her favorite thing in the world! 'Almost her favorite,' she thought. Cumming and making her daddy cum were her real favorites!

Samantha got between her dad's legs again and told him to scoot up on the edge, like she had done for him. She began licking her favorite juicy treat again, imagining it was blueberry flavored this time. She licked all around the head, exploring the ridges of his cock-head with her tongue. She popped the head in and out of her mouth, letting her lips press tightly behind the flared gland before popping her pursed lips off again. She licked his piss slit, searching for pre-cum and tickled his balls.

"Am I doing it right, daddy?" Samantha asked, before lapping at his heavy balls, doing her best to imitate what she had seen in the movie.

"Uh, huh," Chad mumbled.

Samantha recalled how, in the movie, the girl had taken the man's entire penis in her mouth. Samantha thought she could do it too, after all, she could get a whole Popsicle down her throat, why not daddy's cock? She tried to see how deep she could take him. She pushed her head lower until his cockhead caught in her throat. His cock was much thicker than a Popsicle! Frustrated, she tried again, and pushed deeper. She couldn't breathe! She backed off, took a deep breath and tried again, more determined this time. His cock slid into her wet mouth, caught at the back of her throat, and Samantha pushed her head on top of it. With a second push, it went past her throat, deeply into her, just like in the movie! She did it! With so many Popsicles pushed shoved down her throat, she knew she could take her daddy's cock if she tried hard enough!

Samantha began to take him deep, in and out, breathing on the up-stroke, relaxing her throat on the down-stroke. Remembering the movie, she reached her small hand under his ass and probed his ass-hole with her small digit, cupping his balls with her other hand while she throated him.

Chad was amazed. His little girl was gifted, cock-sucking protégé! She was learning so much in such a short amount of time. She had a talent for sucking cock, that's for sure! He felt so proud of her, and knew he was so lucky to have such a gifted daughter.

"Sammie, you are the best cocksucker ever! You have no idea how good you make me feel!" He looked down at his little slut, smiling at her.

She stopped sucking, pulling her lips off of his dick with a loud 'pop'. She stood up, very proud of herself. "Thank you, daddy. You make me feel good too. I love sucking your Daddy-Popsicle!" She licked her lips and looked at him. Seeing his bare chest, legs and groin, she decided to get naked too. She pulled off her teddy and stood in front of him.

In the moonlight he admired her. His glance travelled from her sparking eyes, to her long hair, her perky tits and those incredible perfect, puffy nipples. He admired her flat stomach, round ass and her shiny pussy.

She posed for him. "Do you like what you see, daddy?"

Chad did like what he saw. He was the luckiest man in the world, and he knew it. "Come her Sam, I'll show you how much I like you!"

Samantha climbed onto his lap, put her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. They kissed passionately, darting their tongues all around, and sucking on each other's lips. Samantha could taste her pussy juice on him - it turned her on. Chad began running his hands up and down her sides, cupping her tits, then going down to cup her ass. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, and smashed them together, making her pussy lips open up. She could feel a breeze on her little ass-hole.

She felt his hard cock in front of her pussy and began rubbing herself against it. She moved her ass up and down, making her daddy's slick cock slide against her wet slit. They began to kiss harder, almost bringing blood. Chad groped her tits hard, and twisted her nipples. "Mmmff!" Samantha moaned and ground her cunt against his slippery pole. She began to dig her fingernails into his shoulders. They were both so turned on! The smell of sex filled the room; their muffled moans and smacking lips were the only sounds the room. His cock was leaking, her pussy was oozing! Then, it happened…

Samantha slid her pussy upwards just a bit too far; at the same time, Chad pulled his ass back just a bit too much. When they met again, his cock-head slipped into her fuck-hole!

The both froze. They looked at each other, not moving. Samantha could feel her pussy stretching over his cock-head. Chad could feel the heat, the wetness and the tightness of her young cunt. Chad started to lift her up. Samantha looked her daddy in the eye, kissed him hard, and began to drop her body onto his shaft. It slid slowly, so slowly into her, going deeper and deeper into her hot, wet, tunnel. He held her tighter. She felt her tiny pussy stretching to the limit, wider and wider! She bit his shoulder and dug her nails into him as her pussy stretched painfully. However, she pushed herself lower. She wanted this. She wanted him inside of her. His cock went deeper and deeper, inch after inch, until she could push no further. His balls rested against her and his hard dick was all the way inside! Her pussy was so hot and so tight! His thick shaft stretched her and made her feel full. She felt complete now, somehow whole, and satisfied. 'My daddy is going to 'fuck' me now!' Samantha said to herself..

Chad felt the tight wetness of his daughter's cunt. He vividly remembered Samantha's bicycle accident last year and was grateful her cherry had been lost, allowing this magical moment to happen. He held her close, his hard cock throbbing, captured tightly by her no-longer-virgin pussy.

They sat together, kissing passionately, running their fingers around, necking and caressing, waiting for her pussy to relax and the exquisite pain to subside. Samantha slowly started to grind her ass again, humping back and forth with small motions, feeling her daddy's cock slide inside of her. Chad felt her pussy walls squeezing his shaft and milking his cock. She began to hump harder; first one inch, then two, then three and four inches of her dad's cock slid in and out of her slick, wet, hole. She smashed her crotch into his and kept humping her cunt onto his fuck-pole. She felt her clit rub against him, and pressed it harder! "Ooohh, daddy, we're fucking!" she moaned loudly, "Fuck me daddy! Fuck your little girl! Fuck your little play-thing!" Samantha cried out, remembering the title of the movie they had watched.

Chad responded to her urges and gripped his daughter's ass cheeks in both of his strong hands. He began sawing his cock into her, driving his hips up and down as he held her in place. He tried to be gentle, yet give her what she was begging for. He slid his cock out and back in, slowly at first; pulling his cock out until it was almost out of her hole, and then sliding it back in until his balls banged into her ass."Mmm…, mmm…, ohh…, ohh…," she moaned. She loved the feeling of his huge dick sliding and out of her. It was going in so deep! It was so long, so thick, stretching her hole, making her tingle all over! She loved fucking! She felt so good!

Chad was determined to make her first fuck a memorable one. He picked her ass up and set it down again, mimicking, but making opposite actions with his own hips. He pulled her tight, smashing her clit against him. He ground his hips around and around; spreading her pussy wide and then drove his cock sideways, then back up, and then back down. He put a finger into his mouth, got it wet, and reached around to her ass crack.

Samantha felt his wet finger probing for her tight bung-hole. She arched her back, pushed out her butt to help him, and felt his finger find its target. Chad pushed his wet digit into her just a bit, and then tugged it, left then right, around and around, widening her rose bud. As his shaft continued the assault on her pussy, his finger slid into her ass.

Samantha loved it! Her ass tingled, her clit tingled, and her tits tingled as they bounced against his chest! Her ass-hole clenched against his finger – she loved his finger in her ass; she didn't know it would feel so good! Chad slammed his cock into her harder, again and again. Her titties were bouncing, her clit was being smashed, and her butt felt amazing! He gripped her cheeks firmly, spread them wider and pushed his finger into her ass, going two digits deep!

"Ahh, ahh, ohh, ohh," she moaned. All of her senses were alive! He pussy, her tits, her ass! Samantha's pussy began to pulse and the tingling increased. "Fuck me harder, daddy, fuck me. I'm gonna cum, daddy, oh, you are making me cum!" she squealed. Samantha felt the orgasm building from deep within her. This was different than before! It was somehow more fulfilling. This orgasm felt like a volcano going off deep inside of her. Wave after wave washed over her, tumbling her emotions, making her lightheaded - almost making her black out! "Aaahh, ahhh, daddy! Your cock! Your finger! Fuck meeeeee! Ohh, ohh, ahh, ahh, ugh, ugh…, yesssssss, daaaa, aaa, aaa-da-da-da-da-eeeeeeey!" she cried as she her breasts jiggled and body rocked up and down.

Chad felt his daughter's cunt spasm as she orgasmed. The tightness of her cunt, the passion of her cries and the heat of the moment made his nuts tighten. He was fucking his own daughter! His cock was inside of her pussy! He was making his little Sammie cream all over his cock! The thought made his cock get thicker and thicker as his orgasm erupted. Samantha could feel his cock swell in her tight hole. She felt him cumming inside of her! His orgasm rocked him as he blasted shot after shot of potent sperm deep into his daughter's tight twat! Samantha felt each hot spurt shooting inside her. "Give me your cum daddy, give me all your cum!" They came together, humping, thrusting, kissing and fucking. Their orgasms left them sweaty, tired and spent. Every muscle in Samantha's body clenched tight, and then went limp. Samantha was done. She placed her head on her daddy's shoulder, resting, running her fingers over his nipples. Chad was quiet and still, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, and contemplating everything that had happened.

They stayed together like that for a time. The sweat cooled on their bodies and their heat finally dissipated. Chad had filled her cunt full of cum and it began leaking out, soaking his balls, and dripping on the couch. His cock slowly softened and Samantha felt it getting smaller and smaller, though, she wanted it to stay hard inside of her forever. Her father moved to stretch his tired muscles, and his cock slipped out of her pussy. She felt empty.

Samantha yawned and said, "Carry me to bed and tuck me in, daddy?"

Chad picked her up and carried her naked and exhausted body to her room. He put her into bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck, tucking her in. She pushed the blanket back down so her firm tits would remained uncovered. She gave them a squeeze, remembering all of the good feelings they had shared.

"Good night daddy, I had fun tonight" she grinned sleepily at him.

"Me too sweetheart, good night." He kissed her on the forehead, and turned to leave.

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you fuck my butt-hole, like we saw, the next Movie Night?" She batted her eyes and stretched, pushing her titties out until her nipples pointed at him. She added, "I really liked it when you played with it…, please?"

Chad stared at her, admiring her beauty and perfect body. "How can I say 'No' to her?" he thought.

"We will see, dear. Now, get some rest." He shut the door, shaking his head.

"I have a nymphomaniac for a daughter," he realized, smiling.

He walked back into the living room to clean up. Looking around, he remembered his feelings after last week's events. 'Yes,' he thought, 'Movie Night will never be the same…'


	4. 4

Summary - Chad tries to behave. Samantha is frustrated.

Previous Chapter Summary - Samantha and her father have been enjoying 'special bonding' moments during their weekly movie nights. Last night was very special.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life.

* It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

Samantha woke the next morning feeling happy and refreshed after a long, deep, sleep. She stretched her firm teenage body and yawned on her comfortable bed, slowly clearing the cobwebs from her head. She suddenly flinched, feeling small twinge of discomfort and soreness in her pussy. 'Why does my pussy hurt?' she wondered. Then, the memories of the previous evening flooded her mind and she grinned wickedly. "Daddy and I fucked last night…" she said aloud softly, instantly remembering everything.

Samantha loved her father even more now, if that was possible. She loved his tall strong body, his handsome face, twinkling eyes, his loving touch, and most of all, his gorgeous cock and big, heavy balls! He was so much different than her. She was soft and round and he was firm and hard; especially 'down there.' She loved playing with his cock and thought it was so cool to stroke it and feel it get hard and leaking, knowing she was the one making him so aroused. Her handsome daddy had let her experience all she ever needed to know about sex and even let her watch a dirty movie with him. 'Best movie night ever!' She smiled.

Samantha felt very grown up and very sensual. She slipped her hands under the blanket and discovered her naked body. She noticed her teddy in a crumpled heap at the base of her bed. Her panties were nowhere to be seen. She touched her teenage breasts, remember her daddy sucking on them. She slid her hands down and gently rubbed her tired pussy. She discovered she was still wet inside. She brought a finger to her mouth and tasted herself. 'I can still taste his cum,' she realized, remembering the unique aroma, texture and taste of his ejaculate. She put two fingers deep inside of her pussy and then tasted herself again. "Mmmmm," she sighed and closed her eyes, feeling very content.

Last night, she learned what it felt like to have her pussy licked and stuffed full of long, thick cock. She watched girls licking pussy as well as men. She briefly thought about boys sucking cock and fucking each other's ass. She imaged some of the boys in her class doing that. She giggled out loud.

Samantha was beginning to feel very horny again. She reveled in the feelings coursing through her young body. She felt alive, sensual and horny. She slowly writhed on the bed, stretching, rolling, curling her toes and enjoying her nakedness and the erotic feeling of the crisp, clean sheets rubbing on her bare thighs, soft ass and tender breasts. She cupped her firm, 'amazing' tits (as her daddy called them) and began rubbing herself all over. She remembered her dad's promise to fuck her ass the next 'Movie Night.' Well, he actually said 'We'll see,' she remembered, but considered his words close enough to a promise. She knew she could whine and beg, say pretty-please, and maybe get his cock like, really, really hard before she asked him. She snaked a hand around her hip and reached downwards towards her ass-crack. Samantha pressed a dainty finger against her asshole and pushed. It didn't go in as easily as into her wet pussy. She pulled her finger to her face, sniffed it, then licked it real good to get it wet, and pressed it inside her puckered hole, just like her father had done.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. She decided that she loved her asshole played with. She wiggled her finger around a bit and then tried to fuck her ass with it. She didn't know how her daddy's big cock was going to fit back there! So very horny, she started to play with her pussy, clit and ass-hole, intending to give herself a nice, morning orgasm.

Suddenly, she stopped, realizing she could be having sexy fun with her father instead. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. Her dad would be awake by now and her mom would still be sleeping. 'Perfect!' she grinned. They should have enough time. Samantha whipped off her covers and jumped out of bed; her perfect, naked body ready for another sexy fun-filled day of playing sex her dad.

The sunlight streamed thru the pink curtains onto her pink bed. She sighed when she noticed her stuffed animal collection; it was not that long ago she would play with them for hours. Sadly, she felt she was too old for them now (almost). She walked over to her dresser and bent over to open a lower drawer. The sunshine danced on her smooth, pale ass and gleaming pussy-lips. She rummaged around looking for a very specific shirt. It was one of her favorites, though it had been getting very tight on her lately. It was just long enough to cover her butt and she would often wear it as pajamas. It was a pale pink color, slightly faded, with the faint remnants of once sparkling, glittered letters. "Daddy's Girl!" she read aloud. She smiled. It was the perfect choice to wear this morning. It was tight enough to show off her 'amazing tits,' and it would let her daddy know exactly how she felt about him. Samantha wondered if they made a 'Daddy's Little Plaything' shirt. 'Oh well, I can look for one next time we go shopping!' She put on her tight shirt and looked down to admire her protruding breasts. She could still remember looking down at this very same shirt when she didn't have any breasts at all. She squeezed both of her thick nipples and watched them get hard.

Opening another drawer, she looked down sadly at all of her plain, cotton panties. She felt she was too grown-up to wear them now. She decided she would ask her mother to take her shopping for some new, more adult, underpants, She was determined to sneak in a few sexy ones her father would like too. Feeling naughty, she shut the drawer empty handed. 'Why dirty another pair of panties before my shower?' she naughtily rationalized, thinking her daddy would want to see her pussy anyway, maybe even lick it again! Wearing only her thin shirt and the perfect body the creator gave her, she walked out of her bedroom to find her daddy.

Chad was having a cup of coffee in the breakfast nook, still contemplating the night before. He was experiencing profound remorse for his un-fatherly actions. He stared out the double-doors overlooking the wooden deck and back yard, deep in thought. 'I have to stop this,' he said to himself. 'I can lose my marriage, my daughter, and probably go to jail.' He wondered what his wife would say if she found out what had happened between him and their teenage daughter.

'But it felt so good! Almost worth it!' he thought. At least, whatever happens now, he would always have the memory of their one perfect night together.

Last week's humping incident he could explain away and disregard, at least to himself; it was a onetime accident he rationalized. However last night… he had let her seduce him, 'or did he seduce her?' He had let his own daughter see his hard penis, touch it and even lick it and suck it. Carried away, and filled with love and lust, he was completely exhilarated by the thrill of it all. He had watched porn with Samantha, eaten her out, and had accidently fucked her virgin pussy as they played naked together on the couch.

He reached into his robe pocket and brought out his daughter's soiled panties; his prized trophy from last night. They were still wet, heavy and fragrant. He stared at them and fingered the damp crotch. He brought them to his nose for the umpteenth time that morning and breathed deeply. They smelled so clean, so sweet, and so fucking sexy. 'Oh my god, what am I going to do?' His thoughts tormented him. His penis thickened in his underwear. His phone on the table displayed an image of his daughter, her face splattered with his cum.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Samantha said cheerfully, startling her father and making him jump as she skipped into the room. She saw her daddy had been holding something next to his nose, but had quickly put it into his pocket when she had called out to him. She recognized the color and size and knew what it was. 'He was sniffing my panties,' she thought. 'He must really, really like my pussy juice!'

"Uh, good morning, Sam," Chad said, blushing, and quickly locking his phone.

"What were you smelling just then, daddy?" Samantha asked, teasing him with a wicked smile and a knowing glace.

"Uh nothing, just wiping my nose," he lied. Chad looked at his sexy daughter. Her fat, hard nipples and the outlines of her small breasts were poking through her long tight shirt. 'Daddy's Girl' he read, and immediately knew why she had picked out that particular shirt. Guilt flooded him, but her bare, long legs looked so good to him. They were the same beautiful legs what were wrapped around his face last night. He was going to hell. No doubt about it. Jail, at least.

"Daddy," Samantha said, slowing lifting up her shirt, then whispering, "If you want to smell my 'hot, fucking pussy juice,' all you have to do is ask me!" She pulled her shirt up higher until her hairless, slick pussy was on display for him. She thrust her hips in a small circle, innocently performing an impromptu slutty dance for him.

"Sam!" Chad scolded her, shocked she had used his own filthy words for her sweet, aromatic essence. He needed to watch his words more carefully! "Did you have to wear that shirt?" he said. "You've outgrown that a long time ago!"

"Not that long ago, daddy!" She smiled, "Besides, I don't have one that says, 'Daddy's Little Plaything!"

"Sam!" Chad said. "Shhhhhh!"

"Don't worry, daddy," Samantha said. "Mommy will still be asleep for a while yet. I thought we could have some more fun this morning…, you know…, the sexy kind of fun?" She dropped her shirt back down and walked closer to her daddy.

He could smell her scent already. Even her slight body odor from last night's sweaty escapades was pleasant to him. He sniffed deeply of pussy, perfume, and sweat, but then pulled away from her slightly.

She leaned in anyway and whispered softly into his hear. "It felt so good when we fucked last night, daddy. I want to do it some more. Can we do it again before mom wakes up?" She gave him her best pretty-please face.

Her hushed voice reminded Chad of her soft moans of pleasure last night. He shuddered as his daughter kissed his neck and then stepped back to gauge his reaction to her naughty suggestion.

"Sam, I don't…" he started, but was quickly cut off. Sam knew what he was going to say.

"Shhh! I know…, but it's OK, daddy." She climbed into his lap, straddled him, and kissed him softly on the lips. He froze. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, more determined this time. She wasn't going to stop until he kissed her again like he did last night. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose and his neck. She looked at him, pouting, because he didn't kiss her back, and stared mournfully into his eyes.

Chad made a stupid mistake and met her glance. He stared deeply into her gorgeous, sparking, innocent, blue eyes. She was so pretty..., so sexy…, so fresh…, and so young, ready, willing and able. He was trembling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips again, then again with more persistent. He closed his eyes kissed her back, very softly. Then, feeling her arms tightening around him and her body pressing against him with renewed passion, as if she knew her victory was near, he surrendered. He kissed her again, this time more like a lover than a father. She mewed and began to get passionate, kissing him hard and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him with her opened mouth and he obediently opened his mouth against her. She slipped her tongue into him, searching, prodding, and yearning for more. He did the same.

This wasn't right, he knew. He somehow had to stop it! He disengaged himself from her and gently tried to push her away. He had to be strong! All he needed was his wife walking in and catch the two of them making out like horny school-kids. His cock was hard. He knew she was warm and wet. He hesitated once again.

Not to be denied, and knowing she was still very close to winning, Samantha reached down and groped for her father's cock. Chad felt her fingers slip into his robe before he realized it. Small fingers banged against his hard cock and gripped his shaft through his shorts. She squeezed him and softly massaged his rock-hard manhood. His cock slipped through the front of his boxers and Samantha seized her prize! Too horny and smitten beyond salvation for his young lover, he relaxed, slumping over in defeat. He opened his legs a little while glancing at the doorway nervously. 'She should still be asleep,' his mind raced. 'And, even if Julie came in, she couldn't see what was happening under the table. It would look like an innocent, tender, father/daughter snuggle!' He could explain it to his wife, he was sure. Besides, he needed to feel his daughter's hands holding his hard flesh once again. He had dreamed of it all night long.

Samantha slipped her hand down his shaft and into the slit in the front of his boxers. She pushed them out of the way and then gently pulled out his balls and the rest of his hard cock. She signed with happiness and stroked it softly. She felt her dad's hardness, knowing it was her that made him this way. "I love playing with your cock, daddy," she cooed, "And, I love you so much." She kissed him repeatedly while she stroked him.

"I love you too, Sam, but…," he said, "But we can't…, we can't do this, honey…, if your mother finds out…" He left the threat hanging in the air.

"Shhh! Daddy, don't spoil it!" Samantha admonished. She wasn't worried. She would find a way. There was no way she could go back to how is was before.

"We will have to talk about this sometime, Sammie," he said, wondering why he let her control him so, but, he knew the answer, she was holding it in her hand.

"I know, just not now, OK, daddy?" she asked. She snuggled up against him, sliding her free hand into his robe and letting his body heat warm her.

"OK, Sam," he sighed, resigned.

They cuddled for a while with Samantha gently stroking him and Chad doing his best to behave. He held her close and only rubbed her shoulders, though, he longed to massage other parts of her soft body. His cock was hard. His daughter stroked him repeatedly and felt his pre-cum oozing from his prick. She smeared it around on his cock-head, wishing there was more, to make it nice and slippery. She brought a wet finger to her lips and sucked it clean as her father watched.

"Can I suck your cock for you, daddy?" Samantha asked, licking her lips and wanting to taste him some more. "Before mommy wakes up?" she added, "If we hurry, we might still have time to fuck too!" She climbed off his lap, preparing to take his cock into her mouth.

Her words excited him, but he heard alarm bells going off in his mind. He glanced at the doorway again.

"I think we better stop now, Sam," Chad said, quickly standing up while he had the opportunity. His slick, hard, cock bobbed obscenely between them, poking thru his boxers and opened robe. He turned away from his sex-kitten before she could latch on to his shaft, and tucked in his erect cock back into his underwear and then tied his robe. He had to control Samantha somehow. His wife could have walked in on them while his teenage daughter was on her knees, sucking his cock. He had almost let her. This was too dangerous. He was risking everything.

"Awww," cried Samantha, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting.

"Let's have some breakfast, Sammie, what do you want this morning, eggs or pancakes?" Chad said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Can I have your daddy-popsicle for breakfast, please?" She teased him, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips, recalling how she sucked his cock as if it were a long, sweet, frozen treat.

"Sam…" he warned.

"Ok, then, how about just a plain, old 'cock-sicle?'" She was pleased with herself; she had just thought of that joke. "I love cock-sicles daddy, they are so long, thick and juicy! Mmmmm!" she giggled, hoping to get her daddy to join in. They always had loved sharing stupid little jokes together.

There was no stopping her, Chad realized. But he did like teasing and joking with her. Chad decided to play along, not able to resist. "And, how many times do you have to lick a cock-sicle, to get to the creamy center inside?" he asked his horny daughter.

"I don't know, let's find out!" Samantha giggled. She started towards her dad, determined to drop to her knees in the middle of the kitchen, but Chad shook his head slowly, and turned away.

'Damn, I almost had him!' she said to herself. She would try again. And then again, until she had her way.

"Fine, eggs and toast it is, then," he said.

"Awwww!" Samantha said for the second time that morning. Besides her daddy's cock, she had wanted pancakes!

Samantha sat down and stared at her father's back as he worked near the stove. She was determined to make him have sex with her again. But how? She was sure if she could keep teasing him and get him really, really excited, he couldn't refuse her! But, what could she do about her mom? Maybe if her mom was out of the house, or asleep again, her dad would relax. He worried too much about her mom finding out, she decided. 'Everything will be fine,' she though, if she could just figure out what to do. She pondered and pondered, and then pondered on it some more while she waited for her breakfast.

Julie Williams woke up groggily, licking her dry lips. "Too much wine last night," she groaned. She was disgusted with herself. 'Another Saturday morning feeling like shit warmed over.' She slowly got out of bed and stumbled to the toilet. After her morning pee, she drank cold water from the bathroom sink's faucet and splashed her face to help her wake up. Then, she went looking for her family.

Julie found Chad and Samantha having breakfast together.

"Good morning, honey," Chad greeted her.

"Morning, mummy!" Samantha sang happily.

"Can I make you some eggs, Julie," Chad asked.

"No." Julie grunted, pouring herself a large cup of coffee. "Coffee."

The family sat in silence, besides the occasional long 'slurp' of hot coffee, and the 'clink' of silverware on plates.

"Well," Chad said. "I'm going to mow the lawn. Can I help with the dishes, Julie?" They had a rule, whoever cooks doesn't have to clean. But, knowing how his wife felt this morning, and feeling a bit guilty, he offered to help.

"No, I'll do them later," she grunted. "Thanks," she added, remembering her manners. "And, how was Movie Night?" she asked, attempting to be engaged, "Sorry I missed it."

"It was great!" Samantha replied, intending to go on about it some more.

Chad stopped her, worried she would say too much. "It was OK," Chad said, "We missed you, of course." He walked out the room, after silently warning Samantha not to say anything else about 'Movie Night.' After a moment or two, Samantha quietly left too, sensing her mother was not in the mood for talking.

'Chad is a great guy, he deserves better than me,' Julie thought, slurping her coffee loudly. She tried to remember the last time they made love, but couldn't. 'A week? A month? Two? Maybe tonight? Some hard cock might do me some good,' she realized, 'and maybe get these crazy thoughts out of my head!'

Julie had been tormented the last many months by what she knew were destructive and compulsive desires. It was the reason she drank so much, the cause of her unhappiness, and the reason why she was seeing a psychologist. Alone with her thoughts, she didn't look up when Samantha and Chad had left.

Chad walked to his room to change into his work clothes, fingering his daughter's panties on the way. Stopping by the laundry room, he glimpsed the overflowing pile of clothes. He took a long, loving sniff of Sam's soiled panties and regretfully tossed them in the basket.

"Daddy?"

He heard his daughter's timid voice behind him.

"Yes dear?" he said softly, turning around.

"When can we play together again?" she asked him bashfully. "I don't want to wait until next 'movie night.'"

"Oh, honey," he said sadly. He pulled her close and held her tight, feeling her young breasts pressing into him. He knew he was in danger, but had to risk it. "We shouldn't…, we can't…, it's not right what we did sweetheart…. it never should have happened…, we can't let it happen again."

"But…, but, you promised to put it in my butt next time, like in the movie…, remember?" she said concerned. Then she gushed, the words spilling out. "And, I want to do blow-jobs for you again, and have you lick my pussy, and I want us to fuck some more. A lot! Everyday!"

She wiggled out of his embrace and pushed him away. Standing in front of her father defiantly, she lifted her shirt, exposing her glistening, shining pussy. She then pulled her shirt off, knowing how much her daddy loved her 'amazing' titties. She dropped her shirt and pushed out her breasts, offering them to him. "Don't you want to suck my titties again daddy?" she said, then added, "Please? I really want you to!"

Alarmed at being alone in the small room with his now naked daughter, Chad somehow found the courage to say, "Sammie, this is why we can't! If your mother ever finds out, we are finished! Our family is finished!" Chad glanced nervously behind his daughter, expecting Julie to come around the corner any second. "I love you baby, but…, we can't…, we just can't!" His eyes got wet and his throat tightened.

Chad spoke from his heart, knowing he was denying them both what they most desired, but, he had to be strong for the entire family's sake. Perhaps the two of them could eventually forget what had already taken place between them.

However, all Samantha heard was, 'We have to be more careful and not let mom find out.'

Samantha pouted, sticking out her lower lip and said, "OK, daddy." She was more determined than ever to make her father play with her again. She turned her back to her dad and bent over to pick up her shirt. She knew he would be staring at her bare ass and pussy. She gave her butt a wiggle and walked towards her bedroom.

Julie finished her second cup of coffee and nibbled on some toast. After finishing the dishes she considered lying back down to nurse her hangover, but hearing the lawn mower starting, she decided against it. She would feel guilty if Chad was working while she was not. It was time to tackle the laundry she had neglected for too long. She walked into the laundry room and began to sort the overflowing pile of clothes. She paused. There, on top of the dirty clothes, lay a pair of Samantha's cotton panties. 'How did those get in here?' she wondered. Normally, she is the one to pick up the clothes from Sam's room. She picked up the underwear and immediately felt their weight and their wetness.

Glancing quickly behind her, to make sure no one was watching, she slowly brought the panties to her nose and sniffed them. Then, she held them tight to her nose and inhaled deeply through her nostrils. "Ahhhh," she sighed. The panties were aromatic and wet with her daughter's sexual juices. It confirmed to her that her daughter was finally sexually aware of her young body.

"My sweet, sexy Samantha," she hissed, inhaling the intoxicating scent again. These were the best pair of Samantha's soiled panties yet! She sniffed them again.

This was Julie's dark, perverted secret; she sexually yearned for her own daughter and the guilt tormented her.

She was not sure how it all started. Maybe it was caused by watching her own youth slowly slipping away and wishing she was a teenager again; remembering those happier times when she would play naked under the covers with her best friend. Or, maybe her feelings were solidified in college, where she and her roommate became intimate and she learned to love the tender embrace of another woman. Or, maybe it was watching Samantha develop into a beautiful, sexy young girl. She yearned to teach Samantha all about sex and womanly tenderness. To show her how to enjoy sex with both men and woman; to be free to choose her own way in life, without the guilt Julie herself had experienced growing up.

Julie again inhaled her daughter's essence and then excitedly opened the underwear to view the large wet spot on the crotch. She stuck out her tongue, hoping to get a taste of Samantha's pussy. She did, she could taste her daughter's juice! It was sweet and musky, even mingled with the taste of cotton. She felt her own pussy getting wet. Realizing how perverted she was acting, she started to toss the pair of panties back into the basket, but being reluctant to give up such a prize, she tucked them into her pajama pocket instead. Feeling nervous and excited, she mechanically sorted the rest of the clothes. At the bottom of the pile was another pair of Samantha panties. 'Why was Samantha putting her panties in here now?' she wondered. Without hesitation, she grabbed them from the bottom of the basket, held them to her nose, and sniffed them automatically.

'What?' She paused, detecting the hint of a familiar but peculiar odor. These panties were different! She sniffed again and recognized the scent. It was sperm! She knew the stale, ammonia-like smell very well. Spreading out the small garment, she saw the crusty, semi-dried cum stains on the back of her daughter's underwear. "Chad…" she said aloud.

'The poor guy,' she thought, 'He must be jacking off into her panties! I can't blame him though,' she thought. No she couldn't. She did the same thing herself; jilling-off her pussy while sniffing her daughter's fragrant panties, imagining she was licking her daughter's tight twat and making her squeal in ecstasy.

Smiling while thinking about Chad stroking his cock to images of their hot daughter and knowing they shared a dirty little secret, she walked to Samantha's room to check for more laundry. 'Crap, my husband and I are both fucking perverts,' she realized. It made her giggle and strangely made her feel somewhat better, knowing she was not alone in her filthy, incestuous desires.

Julie paused just outside of Samantha's door. While she was reaching for the door know, she had heard odd noises emanating from her daughter's room. Was it grunting? No. Well kind of. Maybe more like moaning. Yes. It was someone moaning. Moaning softly, grunting occasionally, and breathing heavily. She identified the noise. It was the sounds of sex! Excited, Julie quietly stood still, holding her breath while she listened, trying to discern exactly what she happening inside her daughter's room.

"Ohhh, suck my titties!" Julie heard Samantha say. 'What? Was someone with her?' Julie heard the steady whir of the lawn mower. It wasn't Chad, thank god. Then she heard her daughter groan again. She put her ear next to the door to hear. She heard her daughter moan and then exclaim, "Oh, yes! Fuck me daddy!"

Samantha was masturbating! Masturbating, while thinking about having sex with Chad! She had to see this. Nothing was going to stop her! She had been waiting for this opportunity, waiting for her daughter to grow up and begin experimenting with her firm, young, body. To talk to her daughter about sex and develop a close bond, a bond only a mother and daughter could know, and perhaps more…

Julie stealthily turned the door knob like she had done so many times before. Experience had taught her how to check on her sleeping daughter without waking her. She pushed the door open silently and slowly released the doorknob. She peeked thru the crack and caught her breath. Samantha was naked on the bed, her eyes were closed and her legs were spread! She had one hand thrusting the handle of her hairbrush into her hot teenage cunt and the other groping a perfect young breast!

Samantha was so horny! She had gotten herself worked up this morning and even played with her daddy's cock. Now, she was finally getting relief. In her fantasy, her daddy was fucking her again and telling her how much he loved her 'hot fucking pussy' and 'amazing titties.'

"Fuck me daddy, fuck my pussy! Harder daddy, fuck me harder! Make me cum!"

Julie slipped her hand into her panties and began to masturbate to the vision before her. Her pussy got wet, and she spread her slick essence up and down her hairy slit. This was what she had dreamed about; Samantha's hot, sexy body, naked and writhing in front of her! She longed to grope Samantha's breasts and suck on her tender, developing titties. She watched Samantha lick her fingers until they were sopping wet, and then stared in awe as she began to push them into her ass, arching her back and thrusting. "Fuck my butt now daddy, fuck it with your big penis!"

Julie couldn't believe it! She shuddered with sexual excitement and twirled her fingers around her engorged clit - faster and faster! Her pussy gushed with wetness. She felt flushed and lurid, spying on her only daughter. Her pussy twitched around her fingers.

"Fuck my ass, daddy! Shoot your cum in my butt!" Samantha came, moaning and babbling incoherently." Fuck me daddy! FUCK MEEEE!" Her pussy juiced and spasmed. She moaned with a high pitched, sing-song, staccato burst of heavy breaths, "Ohhh-oh, ohhh-oh, ohhh-oh, ahhh, ahhh, yeeeeessssss! Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmmpphhh!!" Samantha fucked her ass with her small fingers and plunged the hairbrush handle repeatedly into her juicy gash. She came hard, her limbs twitching and her soft belly heaving. Her body tingled and rocked as she her mother watched, seemingly putting on a slutty show for her peeping mother.

Julie came too; the excitement of watching her daughter orgasm was too thrilling for her senses. She thrust her fingers into her wet pussy, smashing her clit and feeling her legs tremble. Her powerful orgasm enveloped her until she had to lean against the wall to keep from falling into Samantha's room. She bit her lip hard to stifle her sounds; the fast intake of her breaths, the involuntary squeaks from her nostrils that threatened to alarm her daughter, and to keep from moaning out loud throughout her orgasm. Julie kept a focused eye on her daughter's throes, watching her pump those slippery teenage fingers into her tight ass. Julie bit her lip again as another wave washed over her. Julie watched her daughter fuck her hairbrush feverishly in and out of her young cunt, until the orgasmic tingles finally faded away, making her weak with exertion.

"Whew!" Samantha said, flopping her arms and legs spread-eagle on the bed. She pulled the soaking wet brush from her tight twat and sucked her juices from it. "Mmmmm-mmm!" she moaned and then said breathlessly, "Thank you, daddy!"

'Whew, is right, daddy!' Julie thought, taking a huge, but quiet breath and closing the door softly behind her. She staggered away on tired, unsteady legs, confident her spying had gone unnoticed.

Samantha immediately turned her head towards the sound of her door closing. It wasn't so much as the 'click' of the door latch, but the slow, steady release of the taught springs and sliding metal pieces inside of the mechanism. Samantha knew the sound very well. She had heard it most all of her young life. It was how she always knew her mother was checking up on her to make sure she was asleep in bed and not reading under the covers or playing with her toys, stuffed animals or video games. Samantha would immediately pretend to be asleep when she heard the soft, stealthy, patter of feet getting louder as they got closer to her door; stopping just outside. The single squeaking floorboard that must be too high-pitched for her mother to hear. Julie almost never fooled her with the soft, almost silent sounds of the door opening. Then, her mother would step softly into her room to stand silently by her bed, breathing heavily in the darkness before leaving, and closing the door quietly behind her.

Samantha had heard her mother stealthy movements and feeling naughty and too horny to stop, she decided to put on a slutty show for her mother. After all, she should know her daughter was grown-up now, and was ready for sex, perhaps even sex with her father! 'That might work!' she thought! 'If mom knew I wanted to have sex with dad, she might let us!'

Samantha also heard her mother's soft exclamations and moans. She knew her mother was masturbating. Masturbating and making the same repeated squishy sounds she was making, by plunging her fingers repeatedly into her warm, wet, pussy until they orgasmed together. Samantha grinned wickedly.

Chad did his best to stay away from Samantha the rest of the day, knowing he was too weak to resist her charms and too ashamed to face her. He felt guilty every time he watched her; every time he saw her young breasts bounce or her slim ass jiggle. It seemed as if she was toying with him, bending over in front of him, stretching and pushing out her breasts with her eyes closed, as if she was inviting him to stare at her. Samantha noticed his feigned disinterest and was even more determined to get his attention once again.

After lunch, Samantha naughtily decided to ask for a treat. "Daddy," she said, "Can I have a popsicle?" Her mother was cleaning up the dishes at the kitchen sink.

"Oh," Julie said, "I just bought some 'creamsicle' popsicles, the ones with ice-cream in the middle. You like those the most don't you honey?"

"I love the creamy ones!" Samantha cried. "Can I have popsicle daddy? Or a daddy-sicle, pops?" She giggled. Her mother giggled too, shaking her head at her Samantha's silly joke.

Chad raised his eyebrows at her, but opened the freezer door. He handed his naughty daughter the popsicle.

"Ooooh, I love daddy-sicles!" Samantha cooed. Chad looked at her sternly, trying to warn her not to go so far with her naughty talk. He looked at his wife; her back was turned to the two of them, oblivious to their actions.

Samantha removed the wrapper and began to lick the treat just like she licked her father's cock the night before. Chad watched as his daughter engulfed the long, hard, sticky treat with her mouth, plunging it in and out slowly, deep-throating it like she did to his cock. Samantha stared into his eyes, taunting him, teasing him, and letting him know what he was missing. Chad stared back. She removed the treat with a sucking, slurping 'pop' sound.

"Mmmm," Samantha moaned, "I love sucking on my daddy-sicle!"

Chad almost choked. Julie turned around quickly and said, "Samantha…, what…?" Her daughter's words certainly contained a sexual double entendre.

"Yes mom?" Samantha replied, looking at her mother innocently and slurping on her treat loudly again.

"Uh, nothing dear," Julie said, not wanting to call attention to her daughter's remark. After all, her innocent daughter would have no idea how dirty her words sounded. She turned back to her chores.

Samantha looked at her father and then pretended to jack-off her popsicle with her other hand. She licked the head, wiggling her tongue, bobbed her head on it, pushed it all way down her throat, and then smiled sweetly at him.

Chad, flustered and full of guilt, looked away quickly and went to help his wife at the sink, trying to hide his growing erection.

Samantha ate her treat in silence, trying to figure out a way to get her father's attention again. She looked at her popsicle and bit off the tip. As she chewed, she tasted the creamy ice-cream center and had an idea.

"Dad, mom, look!" Samantha said, "I'm licking up the cream!"

Chad and Julie turned. Samantha had cum-like ice-cream smeared on her lips, two spots on her face, and a large white gob on her extended, wiggling tongue; showing off for her parents, like she did for her father last night. She swallowed the cream with a flourish and licked the white goo from her lips, "Mmmmm!"

"Samantha!" her mother scolded, "Try to be a bit more lady-like when you eat, sweetheart."

"What do you mean, mom?" Samantha said, licking her treat again and slurping loudly, once again. She pretended to be confused, wondering why her mother was correcting her, as she slurped on her daddy-cock substitute.

"Uh, nothing dear," Julie said, frustrated. "Just eat quietly, OK?"

"OK," Samantha grinned. That got her father's attention! She could see the extended bulge in his pants before he turned around again.

Julie met her husband's eyes and they shared their bewilderment with Chad shaking his head in feigned wonderment, in an attempt to maintain his ignorance.

Samantha finished her treat feeling satisfied with herself. She left her mom and dad to finish the dishes.

Soon afterwards, Chad announced that he was going to the hardware store. He had to have some time away from his sexy little minx!

While he was gone, Samantha and Julie sat in the living room watching TV. Julie occasionally attended to the laundry, folding it slowly, while her eyes often wander to her hot, young daughter. She found she could get aroused just by watching her; even more, now that the image of her daughter jilling-off was burned into her mind. Samantha was so sexy and innocent, thought Julie, though not as innocent as she once believed.

Samantha was wearing one of Chad's old college t-shirts. Julie had found her husband's stash of old shirts he couldn't bear to throw away. Samantha quickly claimed them for herself. The one she was wearing now was worn thin. Samantha's nipples were hard and making little tents in the nearly see-through material. Julie placed her hands in her lap, crossed her legs, and surreptitiously fingered her pussy once in a while. She remembered her daughter's masturbation session earlier this morning and began to get wet just by thinking about it. She stealthily admired Samantha's firm, growing, breasts and the taut nipples clearly outlined through her shirt, pulled tightly against her. Chad was definitely going to get fucked this weekend.

Julie continued to steal glances at her daughter as she folded the family's clothes. Samantha was now nearly lying down, with her head on a small pillow against the edge of the couch. Her butt was turned towards her mother. Julie smiled as Samantha reached back to scratch. She was pleasantly startled, then thrilled, when her daughter's hand reached under her baggy shirt as if to scratch her butt, then lifted up her shirt and exposed her naked ass instead of the underwear Julie was expecting to see.

Julie stared a moment more as the cloth went higher, and higher to discover herself staring at her daughter's bare pussy slit, clamped and squished between her legs. Julie caught her breath and inspected Sammie's hairless, barely teenage pussy. It appeared to be shining with wetness. Samantha casually scratched her bare ass a moment, then, with her itch seemingly satisfied, returned to watching TV. Her ass remained mostly uncovered.

Julie gawked a long, long while, giving her pussy a little needed attention before speaking softly.

"Uh, Sam?" she began hesitantly, getting in a long, last stare before her daughter turned towards her.

"Yeah mom?" Samantha replied. She turned twisted her head away from the TV and towards her mom.

"Uhmm.., why aren't you wearing your panties, sweetheart?"

"Oh!" Samantha blushed a bit. "I kinda like being naked," she whispered conspiratorially, wondering how she could turn the conversation to sex and her daddy. Samantha sat up and pushed her shirt down over her bare thighs, covering her butt and pussy.

"You do?" Julie asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Like, when I come home from school! I can't wait to take off my bra. It feels so good, I just want to rub them, you know?" Samantha groped her breasts through her shirt and absentmindedly played with her nipples.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean!" Julie replied, anxious to bond with her daughter, cupping her own breasts as well. "And your missing panties?" Julie asked, melting as she watched her daughter grope her breasts.

"Yeah…," Samantha giggled, "Those too!" She touched herself 'down there' and gave her pussy two long, firm rubs before drawing her hand away. "It kinda feels naughty when I don't wear panties, and I can scratch my pussy better when it itches, you know? I really like it! Besides, all I have are plain, old panties and I don't like them anymore." She now spoke very fast, taking advantage of the opportunity. "Do you think we can go out and buy me some new, more grown-up ones?" she asked excitedly. "Please, mom?"

"Well, of course, If you…, Hey! Don't change the subject! Why does your pussy itch?" Julie asked, concerned her daughter might have an infection.

"Well, it's not so much that it itches, you know? I have to scratch it, well… I kind of rub it a little… Everybody does it, right? Even you? I've been getting so wet lately. That's another reason I'm not wearing panties. They keep getting soaked, and I don't want to make you do extra laundry or anything!" Samantha seemed proud of her reasoning, but failed to mention she wanted to make her daddy horny by flashing him her hot, wet, pussy!

"Hmmm," Julie said, trying to look at her daughter with disapproval. That explained the soaking wet pair of panties she found in the laundry. Besides, she liked her daughter's wet panties, even more now that her pussy was getting slick and soaked with sexual arousal. The pair she had found this morning had joined her in the locked bathroom before her daily shower. "Your pussy is getting wet all the time?" she asked, prompting her daughter for more information.

"Yeah," Samantha replied, "Well, almost all the time."

"Like when?"

"Well, when I watch those sexy movies I like…, you know the ones?"

"Yes, I know," Julie replied. She and Chad had tried to keep her from watching trashy romance movies. But, after all, their daughter was growing up and becoming a responsible teenager.

"And sometimes I get wet at school, daydreaming about a cute boy or a handsome teacher."

"Samantha!" Julie exclaimed in feigned shock, "Thinking about a teacher that way!"

"Yeah! I think I like older guys," she said solemnly, subtly dropping a hint. "Boys are silly and rude sometimes." She paused and grimaced, like she was making up her mind about something. She looked at her mother. "Can I tell you something else, in secret, Mom?" Samantha asked.

"Of course," July replied too quickly, and speaking too fast, "You can tell me anything you want. Anything at all. Anytime. I'm your mother, after all," Julie said, pushing her daughter to reply. "If you can't confide in your mother, who can you tell all of your little secrets too?" She smiled and reached out to take Samantha's hand, waiting to hear more of her daughter's arousing innermost thoughts.

"Thanks mom….," Samantha began, squeezing her mom's hand tight. "It's just that sometimes…, promise you won't get mad."

"No, never!" Julie replied.

Samantha lowered her voice to a whisper "Sometimes I even look daddy get that tingly feeling," she admitted. "I saw him with a boner in his pants before, and I kinda wondered what dad's penis looked like." She blushed. "Is that all right? I mean…, is it…, you know…, normal?" She blushed, blinked and looked at her mother. She watched her mother's lips curl upwards and turn into a smile.

"Oh, honey!" Julies pushed the laundry out of the way and quickly hugged her daughter. "Of course you are normal!" She smiled at her daughter brightly. She certainly didn't want her daughter traumatized by a simple fantasy!

"All girls your age daydream about all kinds of sexy things, like cute boys or girls, movie stars, teachers, and yes, even their fathers!" Julie explained to her assumedly sexually naive daughter. "It is absolutely, perfectly normal," Julie said solemnly. "Most young girls have a crush on their fathers at some point in their adolescence. After all, they are strong, handsome, loving and affectionate."

"Do you think dad is handsome?" Samantha asked.

"Oh yes, I think he's smoking hot!" Julie confided. "Very handsome. Very sexy."

"Yeah, me too!" Samantha blushed, "I mean…"

"It's OK, Sam." Julie said quickly, taking her daughter's hand, remember how Samantha fantasized about her husband while she masturbated. "I'm not jealous or anything," she added. "I had a big crush on my father when I was young too."

"You did?"

"Oh, yes," Julie said. "My father was so big and strong, and I know he loved me very much. And, I was very curious about his penis, like you are about daddy's penis. Perfectly normal!"

"Um, so you said girls fantasize about their dads sometimes..," Samantha paused. She was just about to ask if it was OK for daughters to have sex with their fathers, when Julie took her hand.

"Now, look, you are growing up to be a very beautiful, sexy, young woman. Your father has certainly noticed, and, it is possible that he might get aroused by looking at you." Julie knew the evidence of Chad's arousal was recently splattered in Samantha's panties. "If he does, remember that it is normal too. Men can get easily aroused by looking at a pretty girl's body, her breasts or her butt. Perfectly normal. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"It's OK if daddy gets a boner looking at me?" Samantha suddenly sensed an opportunity.

"Well, yes. You know men and boys can't help it. I gave my dad and brother lots of boners!" Julie chuckled out loud, remembering. "Don't worry about it, though, Sam. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud of your body! And, if men or women look at you with lust in their eyes, so what? I mean, don't go around flashing your your tits or pussy at everyone – especially your father!"

"You mean I can't show dad my…," Ooops! "I mean, no, wouldn't do that, mom!" Samantha said, then added, "…, unless it was an accident…" She planned to have a lot of accidents. Samantha noticed her mother's concerned, puzzled look, and quickly changed the subject. This conversation was not going where she had hoped it would.

"Wait, mom!" Samantha said. "You said something about women looking me too?"

"Yeah, perfectly normal," Julie said immediately, forgetting her concerns with Samantha 'accidentally' showing Char her young charms.

"What kind of stuff can girls do to each other?" Samantha asked, pretending to be naive, wanting to lure her mother into more sex talk. She remembered her mother watching her masturbate. 'Maybe mom likes girls and boys?' she thought, suddenly getting another idea. 'Hmmmmm…'

"Well, all kind of things!" Julie said enthusiastically. She almost started to describe her favorite sex acts with women; 69, scissoring, humping, and then stopped. She decided she'd shared enough for one day.

"I think that's enough 'sex' talk for now, "Julie said. "We can talk more about it later, if you want to."

"Aww!" Samantha exclaimed, she wanted to talk about it now!

Julie took a deep shuddering breath and turned away from her daughter. She began to fold the family's clothes once again, her mind travelling down a sexual path she had never let herself consider before. Her pussy was soaked!

Chad finally returned home after an extended time away from his sex-kitten daughter. He tried to keep his distance from Samantha when he got home, and for the rest of the afternoon. He did not stare at her, touch her or hold her; he hardly spoke to her, afraid his lust would betray him. Julie noticed his distance and saw Samantha's sad reaction to his repeated rejections.

After dinner that night, while Samantha was in her room doing homework, and Chad and Julie were cleaning up in the kitchen, Julie decided to confront Chad about his recent odd behavior towards their daughter.

"Are you mad at Sam?" Julie asked suddenly, turning to him. She was washing dishes, he was drying them.

"No, I'm not mad at her," he said, looking at the plate in his hand, wiping it and putting it away, not meeting her eyes.

"Then why are you ignoring her and acting like you don't want her around?" She stopped washing, put down the rag and confronted him. "She loves you, no; she idolizes you and you are treating her like shit. I see the way she looks at you when you walk away from her. Is there something going on between you two? I want the truth Chad." She waited…

"Uh, well," he stammered. "OK, the truth, then." He took a deep breath, making a risky choice. "She…, she is not so little anymore, Julie. She walks around the house with her tits and ass hanging out all the time. She is turning me on," he said, then sharply whispered, "She's giving me boners! This morning, I swear she wasn't even wearing panties! It almost seems like she's trying to get me horny, and I'm doing the best I can to be a proper father, and the best way I know to handle it is to leave her alone!"

There it was. He spilled his guts to her, some of it anyway. She would understand. She would protect him from Samantha. He looked her in the eyes, for the first time since the conversation started.

"Chadrick Daniel Williams!" Julie admonished. "It seems to me that you have the problem and not her! Yes, she is growing up and developing into a beautiful young woman, but I will not have you ignoring her! There is nothing wrong with a daddy admiring his own daughter! Shit, if I counted the number of boners I gave my father, I'd still be counting!"

"But…,"

"But nothing!" Julie said, "It's perfectly normal to be turned on by her. Hell, she turns me on too, watching her walk around and being so young and so damn sexy." Julie realized what she had said. 'OMG! I just admitted lusting after my own daughter!'

"She turns you on too?" Chad asked incredulously.

Julie decided to be totally open and honest. "Well, yes…, Hell, yes! How could she not? You knew I experimented in college and when I was her age. Just the thought her sweet, young, puss…" Whoops, now she was going too far.

"I know what you mean, Julie," Chad sighed. He realized Julie had just given him a possible get-out-of-jail-free-card. If Julie ever did find out about him and Samantha, he could use her own desires to excuse his own bad behavior. He pushed her even more. "Did you ever notice how hard her nipples get in those old tee-shirts she wears all the time?"

Julie closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the times she imagined herself sucking on those fat nipples. "Yeah. I've noticed," Julie admitted. "And, how about those red-short? The stretchy ones that are way too small for her now?"

"God yes!" Chad said, vividly remembering. "And the way the outline of her pussy-lips show through them?"

"Yeah!" Julies replied, enjoying being able to finally talk to someone about her sweet, young, sexy daughter! She was confessing things to Chand things she never shared with her therapist! "Especially the way she sits cross-legged all the time? She is so fucking hot and she doesn't ever realize it. Flashing that cute little camel-toe! I should talk to her about that…," Julie paused and smiled to her husband in that borderline-evil way he loved so much, "… someday…, in the future…, maybe next month…, unless I somehow forget about it."

They laughed conspiratorially. It was a relief for both of them to admit their own sexy, hot, daughter was having the same effect on both of them.

"Samantha is very pretty and I'm sure she has a pretty pussy, just like her mother," Chad said, getting close to his wife and putting his arm around her. "It's no wonder we like to look at it. Does this makes us bad parents?" he wondered out loud, hoping she would say 'no.'

"No, perfectly normal," Julie lied quickly and gave her husband a reassuring kiss. "We are both sensual people, and…, well face it…, Samantha is sensual too," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh! And something else!" Julie said, remembering. She lowered her voice to a hush. "Samantha was masturbating this morning. I went to her room to get her laundry…, and I heard her."

"You did. You heard her masturbating?"

"Yes…," Julie whispered. "And Chad…, she was calling out your name when she came."

"Uh…, really?" Chad stammered. 'Oh shit!' He hoped his wife didn't suspect anything!

"Yeah, it was pretty hot," Julie admitted, almost confessing how she masturbated outside of her door, but held back, afraid she already said too much. "Typical daddy-crush," Julie added, "Most girls have those fantasies."

"Hmmm…, do you think the way she dresses, maybe she is trying to make me horny? Or like the way she was sucking on that popsicle today?" Chad theorized aloud, hoping to have a ready alibi if Julie ever caught him and Samantha in a compromising situation.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't realize…," Julie started to say. "Well, pretty sure anyway. Sammie's growing up, but she's still naive when it comes to sex."

Chad almost chortled when his wife said Samantha was still innocent about sex. 'Not after last night!' he grinned, thinking to himself.

Julie continued, "I told her it was 'normal' if she noticed you had an erection now and again, but I wonder now…, she seemed pretty excited about the thought of turning you on. But, it's just a game girls play. And, I'm sure the popsicle thing an accident, though it was pretty hot."

"Yeah, you know what was going through my mind, but, it's pretty easy for her to get me aroused anymore," Chad said, trying to explain away any future hard-ons, "Hell, she is so sexy, and we've not had sex in…" he stopped suddenly and immediately regretted his words. He looked at his wife sheepishly.

Julie sighed. "I know, Chad, and I admit I've been neglecting you, but I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I'm trying to work it out, and I'll try to do better for you…, and for Sam. But, you can't push her away from you anymore. If you get a boner, so what? She needs to know she is pretty and can arouse a man, or a woman. And she definitely needs her father. She is really curious about sex right now, and since the only cock in the house is yours, then I'm ok with her trying to peek at you in the shower like I did with my dad, or cuddling with you, or even playing a little 'ass-grab' now and again. And, I don't want her covering up just to spare us our dirty little thoughts. I want her to be proud of her body and not ashamed of it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, dear," he said automatically. "But what if she wants to sit in my lap, wearing next to nothing? I'm not sure what I'd do!" What I've already done, he thought to himself guiltily.

"Dammit, Chad! If Samantha wants to 'ride the bumpy-pony' at her age, then let her, and enjoy it, for fuck's sake! One of these day's you'll wish she was this young and playful again!"

"But…," Chad looked at her, his mouth handing open, not believing what he was hearing.

Julie sighed. "It's only natural, Chad…, honey…, most girls give their daddies and uncles and brothers hard-ons. I know I did, and I enjoyed it!" Then she added, "Look, I don't want our daughter being sexually repressed in her own house. Hell, if she wants to walk around naked and show off her sexy little tits and tight ass to us, it's OK with me. And I know it is OK with you."

Julie smiled, knowing she had shocked him. But after all, Chad admired their daughter, and she did too. 'What was wrong with that? It would only make them closer!' Julie leaned over and kissed her husband gently on the lips.

"Are we OK?" she asked.

"Yes, we are OK," he promised. "I'll stop pushing her away. But, she will definitely know when I'm sprouting some serious hard-wood," he chuckled.

"Good…, and Chad?" she whispered, "I'll be waiting up for you tonight." She gave him a wink, and smacked his ass. "I'm overdue for a little hard-wood myself," she said, strutting out of the room.

Julie kept her promise that night, pulling her husband into the bedroom well before bedtime. Naked, and lying in bed, they expanded on their earlier talk about their sexy, young, daughter. They discussed her cute ass and her suck-able nipples and soft, round breasts. Julie shared more of Samantha's masturbation fantasy, giving her husband explicit details about Samantha moaning outload and begging her father to fuck her asst. Julie admitted to rubbing her pussy outside of their daughter's door, but didn't admit to orgasming.

Being aroused, they made love slowly and sensually. Chad tried to take it easy and enjoy their infrequent bed-time together. They caressed each other with Chad lying on top of her, between his wife's open legs, and kissing her softly. Chad squeezed her breasts and sucked her nipples but couldn't help but contemplate the difference between his wife's tits and Samantha's. Julie felt his hardness pressing against her and tried to urge him with her legs to enter her. Instead, he slowly went south, kissing her nipples, her abdomen and belly-button before teasing and licking Julie's pussy. Julie came quickly, bucking her hips into his mouth. Her squeals reminded him of Samantha's sex noises when she came all over his cock.

He rose and climbed up between her legs again. This time, when she felt his hardness he needed no encouragement. He easily slid into her. They began to fuck slowly, kissing and caressing each other. Together they found their rhythm, slow and steady. Then, they moved a bit faster. Then faster and faster. Julie began moaning, spurring him on. They both needed this.

Julie assumed Chad wouldn't last; since she had denied him for so long. And since she had already orgasmed and cared less about her own satisfaction, Julie decided to push her husband over the edge!

While in the throes of passion, she began to moan in high-pitched, throaty voice. She hugged her husband tight, wrapped her legs around him and whispered into his ear, "Fuck me daddy, fuck your little girl!" Chad looked at his wife in the dim light and saw her lips curl into that sinful smile.

Chad paused his strokes, wondering if it was a trap. They both felt his cock pulse. Julie encouraged him impatiently with her legs, rocking against his ass until he continued, hesitantly.

"You know you want to, Chad…, daddy…, you know you want to fuck your little girl. Do it! Fuck her, Chad! Fuck me, daddy! Fuck your little Samantha! Fuck me good!" she hissed nastily into his ear.

Chad's cock swelled inside of her. He remembered fucking his daughter last night, recalling her scent, her tight pussy and her perfect little titties. He slammed his meat into his wife hard, knowing he couldn't be so rough with Samantha's small body…, yet.

Julie felt Chad's extraordinary hardness inside of her. She imaged Chad fucking Samantha, while she lovingly taught Sammie all she needed to know about how to please a man, or a woman.

Chad felt his balls tighten, and not holding back, he began to fuck deeply, feeling his shaft plowing into the soft, warm, wetness. He felt his cock-head being massaged by her pussy walls. He felt his balls swinging back and forth. His body like a teenager again! His groin began to tingle. His orgasm took him and he shot spurt after spurt deep inside of her, again and again; imagining his cock thrusting into his young daughter's cunt once again while his wife mewed in a high-pitched voice, bit her lip, and felt another orgasm overtake her as well. She purred happily as Chad filled her with his seed while moaning out his daughter's name.

As Chad panted above her, Julie grinned in the darkness, her legs wrapped around him and her hands caressing him. 'Whew! That was intense!' she thought. Julie was quite pleased with herself.

"Thank you, daddy," whispered Julie in the darkness.


	5. 5

Summary - Sexy, young, Samantha and her naughty mother go shopping together. Julie shares some things she perhaps shouldn't.

Previous Chapter Summary - Chad tries to behave. Samantha is frustrated. Mom has a secret!

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. * It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a fuck-up other people's lives! *

Sunday morning found the William's household much more relaxed and content. For Chad and Julie, the sexual tensions surrounding their daughter was now defused, since they both admitted to mentally lusting after their sexy, teenage, daughter. The two shared knowing glances when Samantha came into the kitchen for breakfast wearing only a skimpy t-shirt. When she stood at the counter with her back to her parents, and yawned and stretched, her short shirt rose up, showing off her naked ass.

"Oh, that reminds me," Julie said suddenly, "Samantha and I are going to the mall today to get her some new underwear, do you need anything, Chad?"

"Uh, no." Chad replied, his mind elsewhere. Samantha was now on her tip-toes, reaching for a glass on the top shelf, exposing even more of her ass. She looked over her shoulder and caught him looking at her exposed flesh. She glanced over to her mother to see if she had noticed her father's gaze, to discover her mom was staring at her ass too.

'Very curious,' Samantha thought, 'She knows I'm showing dad my butt. I wonder why she doesn't tell me to cover up?'

"Hurry up and eat, Sam," Julie said. "The mall opens at 10, and it's already past 9. I want to get there before it gets too busy."

Samantha quickly ate, showered dressed, then when searching for her mother. Hearing voices, she walked down the hall to join her mom and dad in their bedroom. She was excited to get some new underwear to tease her dad, and wanted to make sure her mom was ready. Her mother and father were discussing dinner plans, so Samantha sat on the edge of the bed while she waited.

"I just have to shower and then we can go Sam," Julie said, finishing her conversation. Then, she surprised Chad by stripping off her clothes with Samantha still in the room! She kicked off her slippers and pulled off her pajama top, displalying her still firm breasts, while saying, "Samantha needs some new, sexier underwear, Chad. After all, she's a big girl now. I guess she has outgrown her 'My Little Pony' panties, haven't you Sam?" Julie smiled at her near-grown teenage daughter and then dropped her own plain panties. Both father and daughter watched them fall to the floor. Chad noticed his wife must have trimmed her pussy hair last night. Samantha smiled at her mother, admiring her flat stomach, round, full breasts and neatly trimmed pussy.

"Maybe I'll get some new underwear too," Julie said, as she turned and walked towards the master bath. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, catching them both staring at her ass. "Would you like that?" she asked. Chad nodded stupidly. Samantha nodded too. Julie knew her ass was tight and firm and could still draw attention.

Before long, both mother and daughter were ready for their shopping trip. "Are you ready to go?" Julie asked her daughter. Samantha nodded.

"Alright, let's go shopping– Chaaarrrge -it!" Julie said, excited to be spending some quality girl-time with her pretty daughter.

"Wait a second," Julie stopped, holding up a hand and eyeing Samantha's short skirt. "Panty check - lift up your skirt."

Samantha lifted up her skirt, flashing her mother her bare pussy.

"Samantha! Go put on some panties!" Julie admonished.

"But we are going to buy new ones!" Samantha whined.

"Samantha!"

"Awww!" Samantha replied, stomping off to her room to find some underwear.

At the mall, Julie and Samantha had a very nice time together. They walked the mall, laughed, giggled, and hugged like they used to. Julie noticed more than one lecherous man eying the both of them. In the clothing store, Julie allowed Samantha pick out some 'more adult' bras and panties, and she joined her daughter in the changing room, 'to make sure they fit,' of course.

Julie surreptitiously watched her daughter strip. The way Samantha wiggled her ass as she pushed down her panties caused her to think her daughter might be putting on a mini strip-show for her. Samantha was certainly not shy about showing off her young, firm body! Julie glanced down at Samantha's naked slit, only to look up and find her daughter watching her. Julie quickly looked away and soon began to help Samantha try on a bra. She had not seen Samantha's breasts up close since they had purchased her first training-bra, which seemed like ages ago. Once Samantha had started to develop fuller breasts, she had been too shy to let her mother see her naked. This time was different. Samantha wasn't shy at all. Julie bit her lip. Her daughter was stunning. She watched Samantha try on a bra. It was silky and lacy. Very sexy.

"Does this look OK, mom?" Samantha asked, turning back and forth. "It feels a little tight."

"Let me check, honey," Julie said. She made sure Samantha's new bra fit perfectly, running her hands under the straps and adjusting the cups by feeling her daughter's breasts and lifting the bra over her growing soft flesh and settling it back down. Julie lusted after her daughter's full, cone-shaped, puffy nipples. They reminded her of her youthful girlfriend's breasts – the ones she used to suck for hours it seemed during their frequent sleepovers. Julie told herself her constant touching and lingering contact were mean to ensure a comfortable fit, not to grope her daughter's beautiful tits. Samantha didn't seem to mind at all, even asking her mother to re-check and adjust them a couple times. Julie was thrilled to notice Samantha's nipples harden and noticed her skin was covered with goose-bumps.

They soon had a pile of pretty, silky underwear and matching bras for Samantha. She was modeling the last set, a lacey pair of black panties and bra, cupping her bra and running a hand over her bottom. "No wonder women like this! They feel so smooth and silky!"

"Turn around, let me see your butt, Sam." Julie asked, taking another opportunity to ogle at her daughter without being obvious. "Looking good, Sammie," she said, "Your ass is really getting rounder and full. You're not a skinny, flat-chested, bean-pole anymore."

"Thanks, mom, do you think daddy will like it?" Samantha said, looking over her shoulder and admiring her ass in the mirror. She realized what she said and quickly tried to explain herself, "I mean.., if he ever saw me…, dressed like this…, accidently…," she stammered.

Julie rescued her. "I'm sure if he saw you in your panties and bra, Sammie, he would think you were the prettiest, sexiest, young girl in the world. Yeah, he would love it. Definitely!" Just as Julie was loving it. "I'm sure you'd give your father a full raging boner if he saw you in that outfit." Julie laughed out loud, picturing Chad's discomfort.

Samantha was shocked! She giggled and said "Mom!"

"What would you think if you gave daddy an erection wearing these things around the house?" Julie asked her daughter with a smile, already knowing the answer. She wondered if Samantha was brave enough to admit it. She was quickly coming to the conclusion that her daughter was not as innocent as she had once thought.

"You said it was normal, right?" Samantha asked.

"Well, yes I did," Julie admitted. "Sometimes girls give men boners on accident, but sometimes," she leaned in to whisper to Samantha, "Sometimes they do it on purpose!"

Shocked and wondering her mother knew what she was trying to do to her father, she cried out again, "Mom!"

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Julie whispered, "But I gave my daddy a whole lot of boners when I was your age."

"You didn't!" Samantha replied in a hushed tone, "You gave grandpa boners on purpose!"

"Yep. And Uncle John too. It was actually a lot of fun. You just can't be too obvious about it though," Julie sad.

"I…, I kinda want to make dad horny sometimes," Samantha whispered. "I feel sexy, and I can see him looking at me. And, I really want know what his penis looks like too. Is that OK? Is it 'normal,' I mean?"

"Curiosity is always 'normal,'" Julie replied. "I was pretty curious about men's cocks and balls…, oops! Excuse me, I meant men's 'penises and testicles' - when I was young too. Often, a father's penis is the first one a girl sees."

"OK, then, I'd like to see daddy's penis when it is all hard and stuff, and his balls too." Samantha said, matter-of-factly. It was the truth anyway. She also wanted to see it, and touch it, and suck it and fuck it! Samantha took off her bra and panties and stood naked before her mother, looking at her expectantly.

"Hmmm," her mother said, "I'll have to take that under advisement." Julie wondered how far she would take this. She looked at her daughter's pert breast and her suck-able, bald pussy and immediately thought, 'Maybe a little farther.'

"Hey, do you think I should get some sexy things too?" Julie asked her gorgeous, naked, daughter. She was aching to suck on Samantha's perfect little titties; they looked so ripe! Julie didn't want to go home yet, she was having so much fun!

"Yeah!" Samantha said excitedly, as she quickly began getting dressed again. Julie regretfully watched Samantha's breasts and pussy disappear from her view.

"Let's pay for these and go across the mall to Victoria's Secret, they have a lot of sexy things there I just know your daddy would like to see me wear!"

Julie paid for Samantha's new panties and bras, grabbing a package of 'normal' panties on the way to the register as well. They were sensible cotton panties, but brightly colored in solids and stripes; without a 'My Little Pony', unicorn, or butterfly to be seen.

The two walked down to Victoria's Secret holding hands. Samantha was almost skipping with excitement. She had never been inside this store before, but had always loved looking through the window at the mannequins dressed in sexy underwear. She was sure she could convince her mother to buy her some too!

Julie and Samantha walked around the store, looking for some special lingerie. Samantha ran her fingers over the racks of garments, touching and feeling the soft, sensual cloth, while Julie *ed a couple sexy bra and panty sets that were both sexy and functional. After all, she needed a new bra or two. Her plain white ones were getting worn and tattered. She felt her spirits lifting. She hadn't felt this happy and sexy in a long, long time.

"What about this?" Samantha asked, holding up a complete set of bra, panties and garter belt with straps. They were black, sheer, and very sexy.

Julie looked at the flimsy material her daughter was suggesting for her and glanced up at the mannequin. The outfit was certainly designed for sex, not function. It was made of nylon and spandex and would form to her body perfectly. She hadn't owned something like that since a long past Valentine's Day many years ago. Her husband would certainly like it.

"Oh, never mind this one is torn!" Samantha said, slipping her fingers through the slit in the panties. "They are all torn!" she exclaimed, checking one pair and then another. She was very puzzled as to why all of these new panties would be ripped down the middle.

Julie giggled. "They are not torn, they are supposed to be that way; those are called crotch-less panties, Sam."

"They're supposed to be like this? Why?" Samantha asked, genuinely curious.

"Um, well…, clothes like this are not something you would normally wear to work or to school, they are made for the bedroom, you know?"

Samantha still looked puzzled.

"For sex," her mother stated.

"Oh!" Samantha finally understood. "So the guy puts his thing…," she started.

"Yes," her mother nodded. "And the woman doesn't have to take her underwear off."

"Cool!"

"Some guys really like sexy underwear." Julie said. Her husband Chad loved it when she wore things like this.

"Get them, mom!" Samantha encouraged. "Dad will go crazy!"

"OK, if you think I should." Julie replied, suddenly feeling very naughty. She quickly found a set in her size and found a matching thigh-high stockings. She found another even sexier set in red she just had to get as well. They were on sale, after all, twenty-five percent off!

"Can I get an outfit too?" Samantha asked.

"No, afraid not. You are a little young for this kind of thing." Julie said, shaking her head 'No.' This outfit was made for fucking. Her daughter wasn't ready for that yet.

"Awww!" Samantha whined. "How about these then, just the panties?" She held up another pair of crotch-less panties.

"Well I don't know…," Julie began. She imagined her daughter wearing them under her nightly lounging around clothes while she and Chad watched. She began to waiver.

"This way, I can wear panties like you asked me to, and I can still itch myself whenever I want!" Samantha thought she was brilliant!

"Umm..," Julie considered briefly. Her wet pussy made the decision for her. "OK. But you can't wear them to school, only at home. Got it?"

"Got it!" Samantha said. "Uh mom, what's dad's favorite color?"

"Blue, why?" Julie said.

"I'm getting a blue pair!" Samantha said excitedly, "And a pink pair for me!"

Julie was stunned. 'Poor Chad,' she thought, 'He is going to be in real trouble.' She imagined him with a perpetual hard on. Then she smiled, realizing that she would be benefiting as well; both from the view, and the hot sex afterwards!

Mother and daughter headed over to the 'Petit' section to find some demure crotch-less panties for Samantha. She picked out a pretty baby blue pair and snuck in a matching bra, then found herself a pink set as well. "Come on mom, let me have these too," she begged. "It's my favorite color!?"

Samantha also begged for a couple silky chemises, one in baby blue that tied in the front, and soft pink one that tied behind the neck; they both matched her new sexy underwear. They were silk, low-cut and trimmed with sheer lace. Her mother, in a sexual daze, allowed her to have them, imagining her daughter flashing her pretty butt and new panties every night. Julie couldn't help but get a new silk, nearly see-thru chemise for herself, as well.

"Let's go try them on!" Samantha squealed.

With a look of concern from a haughty saleslady, mother and daughter crammed themselves into the small changing room. Samantha immediately stripped naked and put on her pink panties before throwing on the pink chemise over her bare upper torso. She twisted back and forth, watching her pretty, panty-covered ass. Not being able to see what she wanted to see, she bent over in front of the mirror, looking behind her. She smiled seeing her ass framed in pink lace with her bald pussy lips peeking out from behind. Her dad couldn't refuse her now! Julie stared at the mirror and her daughter's virgin charms with an open mouth. She felt herself drooling, as if she was starving and had a plate of gourmet food placed before her. Julie suddenly had a panic-attack. 'What am I doing? I can't allow this!'

"Samantha, I don't know about this," she began. "I think you may be too young for…,"

"Shhhh!" Samantha said, straightening up and facing her mother. "I'm not too young. You said I was growing up, and besides, you already said 'Yes.' No changies!" She stuck out her tongue at her mother, daring her to refuse her.

Julie hesitated, so Samantha pressed on. "Let's see what yours look like mom. Try on the black one first!"

Julie obeyed her daughter robotically. She shimmied out of her jeans and took off her shirt. She was a little self-conscious of her white, worn out bra. She took it off sheepishly, first covering her nipples and breast-flesh, then resignedly putting her arms down, and letting her daughter see her naked breasts. The small changing room seemed even smaller suddenly, with her daughter's body so close to her.

"Your breasts are pretty, mom." Samantha said, staring, nearly eye level to her mother's bosom. "Will mine get that big?" she asked.

Julie cupped her large, yet still-firm breasts. Her nipples hardened in the cool air-conditioned room. "Probably. Your grandmas on both sides of the family had nice-sized breasts. Even if they don't, I think your breasts are perfect now, even if they don't get any bigger." She hefted her own breasts for her daughter, one then the other, before letting them fall.

"Can I…," Samantha began, "Can I touch them?" she asked.

Julie almost gasped out loud.

Samantha quickly reassured her mother. "I'm not being weird or anything, I just want to know what they feel like…, what I'll feel like…, when I get big..," Samantha licked her lips slowly.

Julie froze. Her own daughter groping her breasts? This was what she wanted, wasn't it? The very thing she had been dreaming about? Samantha feeling her up, learning about sex and enjoying the intimate benefits of being a woman? Her mind raced. 'Maybe just this once?' she considered. 'Yes, just this once and never again!' she promised to herself. She knew she would masturbate constantly over the events of this day. Only a second or two had passed, though it felt like an eternity.

Not wanting to make her daughter uncomfortable by her long pause, she said happily, "Of course you can! Perfectly normal! Just this once though, OK?" She leaned towards her daughter, her fat breasts and full nipples hanging down heavily, just inches from Samantha's face. "Give them a good feel!" She said quickly, "Hurry up, I want to get dressed! It's cold!" Julie always spoke fast when she was nervous.

Samantha reached out her open hands with her pretty, pink, nail-polished fingers. She gripped a large, soft breast in each hand before squeezing them repeatedly.

'Just like a teenage boy,' Julie thought, 'Honking a bicycle horn.'

But, Samantha wasn't a teenage boy. She was more mature and had sexual knowledge her mother didn't know about. She cupped her mother's breasts and fingered them softly. Mesmerized, she traced a finger under the soft flesh and then ran a finger over her mother's nipple.

"Now I know why boys are fascinated with a girl's breasts," Samantha said, staring longingly at her mother's tits. "They are so soft… and suck-able…"

"Uh, huh," Julie replied, "Very much so." She wondered what she would do if Samantha latched on to one or her fat nipples right now. Her pussy was getting so wet, she felt like she could come with just the faintest touch against her clit.

"I wish…," Samantha began, still kneading her mother's breasts and flicking a finger back and forth across her taut nipple, pleased with the way they had hardened.

"What honey?" Julie encouraged her daughter. She was almost shaking, anticipating what Samantha would say. She watched Samantha open her mouth slightly, and run her wet tongue over her pretty lips. Julie wanted to reach out and pull her daughter against her breasts, to have her suckle them again like when she was a baby. Julie so loved that feeling, and ached for it to happen again, now that her daughter was older.

"I wish…, I mean, I want to…, that I wish I could..," Samantha stuttered, then seemed to change her mind about what she was going say. "I mean, I wish could have tits as soft and pretty as yours, mom." She released her mother's breasts. "Thanks for letting me touch them. They're amazing."

Julie exhaled. She turned to put on her black chemise, hiding her shame and embarrassment from her daughter. 'OMG, what almost happened!' she screamed inside her mind. She quickly put on her bra, panties and garter, keeping her ass turned towards her daughter. Samantha watched her mother get dressed, admiring her smooth, round ass and her hairy bush peeking out from below her butt.

Julie slipped on the black lingerie. Her large breasts were accentuated by the tight spandex. Her panties showed a little of her swollen pussy lips, peeking thru the slit. The garter belt sat upon her panties with the straps hanging down. "What do you think?" Julie asked, hurrying to get out of the small changing room. She and Samantha were much too close for comfort. "They will look better with the stockings on," Julies said, "But I don't want to open the package yet. See? The stocking attach to the straps like this." Julie put a foot on the small bench and grabbed a strap, turning her leg to show Samantha. Her cunt lips slipped thru the slit in her panties.

Julie held still and pretended she didn't notice, as she explained how the straps worked. Samantha was staring at her pussy, not the strap. She saw her mother's pussy glisten under the bright florescent lights. 'Mom is just as horny as I am!' Samantha realized.

Julie stood up, once again embarrassed to be so exposed in front of her daughter.

"You look really sexy in that, mom! Dad will love it!" Then, Samantha said, "Wait!" and reached out to grab her mother's breasts again, adjusting her large breasts in the tight bra as her mother had done to her. "There, much better!" She smiled brightly before giving her mother's breasts another firm pat.

Julie wondered if Samantha now felt she could grope her breasts at anytime with impunity. "Uh, we better be going now," she mumbled. "We can try on the rest of this stuff when we get home."

"Sure mom, whatever." Samantha said. "I had a lot of fun with you. I can't wait to show dad what we bought!"

'Oh shit, what will Chad say about all of this?' Julie wondered. 'He would understand!' she hoped. She knew shew was really stepping over the line this time, but it felt so good!

The door opened to the familiar screech of Samantha's voice, "Daddy we're home!" she yelled.

Chad pushed himself off of the couch and turned down the volume on the TV. He didn't care that much for it anyway, since his team was losing.

"Look at all the stuff we bought!" Samantha said, struggling with the heavy bags she insisted on carrying in all by herself. She tossed them on the end of the couch and some various colored lingerie spilled out. Chad noticed the Victoria's Secret bag and looked at Julie with one eyebrow raised quizzically. Julie just shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

Samantha searched for her favorite item, found it, and held up her baby blue chemise to show it to her father. "Look at it daddy! Isn't it nice? Feel how soft it is! And we bought some new panties and bras too! I can't wait to try them all on! Come on mom!"

Samantha bounced out of the room, her ass jiggling. Chad looked at his wife. "Really?" he said to her, "You are killing me!" He adjusted his cock. Julie just giggled, gave her husband a sexy wink, and followed her daughter out of the room.

"Look mom!" Samantha said moments later. "Look at how pretty I am!" Samantha showed off in front of her full-length mirror. She was dressed in her new favorite outfit – her baby blue panties, bra, and matching chemise. She bent over to pull her crotch-less panties apart, looking intently down at her pussy. Her fingers tugged a little more, and her pussy spread apart, just a little, showing off the pink wetness usually hidden by her zippered slit.

"You do look beautiful, Sam," Julie choked. She had been watching her daughter try all of her new underwear, some of them more than once. Samantha was really comfortable being naked in front of her mother, and Julie couldn't wait to fuck her husband silly tonight.

"Can I do it, what you said at the store?" Samantha asked. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Julie asked, hoping her daughter had forgotten about it.

"Can I…, you know…, give dad a boner?"

"Uh, I thought we were just kidding around and...," Julie started.

"Mom!" Samantha said sternly. "You said giving men boners was normal, remember? If you did it to grandpa why can't I do it daddy?" She was going to drive her father crazy with lust, and her mom was going to help. She would teach him to refuse her advances!

Julie sighed. She knew she would cave eventually. It may as well be now, while she was too horny to think straight. "OK, Sam," she said, resigned. Besides, it would be fun to watch Chad suffer like she had been suffering all morning. "Let's wait until this bedtime though, and you can wear your new lingerie."

Samantha really wanted to do it now, but agreed to wait. She put on a pair of silky red panties and covered them with another short, tight, t-shirt. They barely covered her ass.

Chad spent the rest of the afternoon watching sports, and Samantha of course, as she repeatedly walked in front of the TV. Her tits seemed even larger today, if that was possible. Or maybe the shirt was wearing was tighter. His eyes first gazed on her tits as she bounced into the room, then, he focused on her ass as she walked out, her panty-covered cheeks hanging out so enticingly. He noticed his daughter's confidence as she strutted around in her new, pretty, silky panties.

There was a lot of whispering between Julie and Samantha soon after dinner. He heard Samantha repeatedly ask, "Now?" and Julie answering, "Not now!" He was sure something was brewing between them. Maybe they had bought him a present while they were out shopping?

Before long, Julie and Samantha disappeared for a while. Julie was in the hallway wearing her long, worn out, bath robe and said, "Uh, Chad?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from his book. "What?"

"Ummm…, I want to show you something."

"OK, so show me then." He was confused. Why was his wife acting so strangely? She had even freshened up her make-up too. Just to get ready for bed?

"Promise you won't be mad at me first."

"What? Mad? Why?" Chad exclaimed. 'Did she dent the car?' he wondered, then sighed. "No, I won't get mad. I promise, now what is it?"

"This." Julie said, relieved. She dropped her robe to the ground. She was wearing her new, black chemise, bra and panties. He hadn't even noticed her black stockings until she stepped into the light of the living room.

He whistled long and slowly. His wife hadn't worn an outfit like that since Samantha was young.

"Why the hell would I be angry about your outfit? You look smoking hot!"

Julie walked over to her husband. As he started hungrily at her sexy body and outfit, Julie leaned over to whisper into Chad's ear, as he stared at her deep, bulging, cleavage.

"I let Sammie get one too, honey."

"Julie?" Chad raised his eyebrow and hissed, "You didn't!"

"Hi daddy." Came Samantha voice from the hallway.

"Now Chad," Julie began her well-rehearsed speech. "Sam's not a little girl anymore. She deserves pretty things.

"But…"

"I want her.., us.., to be comfortable in our own home. A girl needs to feel pretty once in a while, doesn't she Sam?"

"Yeah!" Samantha said, skipping into the living room from the hallway.

Before Chad could turn to look, Julie whispered in his ear softly, "They're crotch-less…"

Chad's mouth dropped open. He watched his little Samantha skip into the room. She was dressed like her mother, wearing nothing but an almost see-through blue chemise, a lacy bra and matching panties. He stared at his near naked daughter, then looked up at his wife.

"Doesn't she look nice, Chad?" Julie said nervously.

"Do you like it, daddy? Am I pretty?" Samantha asked, twirling around to show off her body.

It was then Chad noticed Samantha was also wearing make-up. Not too much, just enough to make her eyes even brighter, her cheeks a little more rosy, and her lips redder. She looked good enough to fuck – No, she looked like she was ready to be fucked! And with make-up on, she looked old enough too.

"Uh…," Chad began. He remembered his talk with Julie yesterday and knew she wanted him to praise his pretty daughter, and encourage her to have a positive, uninhibited, self-image of herself.

"Yeah! You look great, Samantha. Really great! Sexy even! You are just as pretty and sexy as your momma!" He felt his cock chubbing up in his shorts. He already knew what she looked like underneath her clothing, but now, she was looking even better than he ever thought possible.

"Yea!" Samantha exclaimed in happiness, and jumped into his lap. She put her arms around him, pressed her breasts into his chest and gave him a kiss on the lips. Chad felt her grind on his crotch just a little, amazed she would do it in front of her mother! His cock pulsed and throbbed. She gave him another grind, feeling his burgeoning hardness, as she slipped off his lap.

For Chad, the rest of the pleasure filled, but still torturous, evening was spent staring at both his wife and daughter's near nakedness. His cock was almost perpetually hard. He could feel the wetness in his underwear where his cock oozed pre-cum. It almost seemed as if the two girls in his life were trying to make him horny! He expected it from Samantha, but not from his wife.. Julie even asked him to go to the kitchen and them all a soda! He couldn't refuse her, and did his best to hide his obvious erection as he left the room, but hearing soft snickers behind him.

Chad could do little but stare at his teen-age daughter as she flaunted her skimpy attire, enjoying her newfound freedom and sexuality. It was a relief to be able to admire Samantha openly, as did his wife, but for him, the little minx made it a point to taunt him mercilessly. Whenever Julie wasn't looking, Samantha would flash him a titty or spread her legs to show him her sweet, pink wetness through the baby-blue slit-crotched panties. She discovered she could pull her panties up and make her pussy squeeze through the opening, putting her naked pussy lips on display for him, and then clamping then shut again, before her mother looked her way.

Julie nearly enjoyed watching Chad's obvious lust towards Samantha as much as she enjoyed looking at her daughter!

Finally, it was time for Samantha to go to bed. As she skipped off, Chad immediately began to scold his wife.

"Julie! I'm going to murder you! What the hell did you think you were doing, buying her that stuff?" Chad was seething. He had been doing his best to control his urges, and now, it would be next to impossible!

"Oh, don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Chad," Julie replied. "You would have gave into to her too. What would you have done if you were naked in a changing room with her, watching her get dressed and undressed?"

"Probably want to fuck her silly!" he replied.

"Well, me too!" she replied, "But, look on the bright side," Julie added, "It gives us that much more to look at!" She kissed her husband passionately.

"You're going to get it later tonight, Julie," Chad said menacingly. He then looked into his lap and noticed the large, obvious, wet-spot on his shorts.

"I'm counting on it getting it tonight, Chad, honey." Julie winked.

When Julie tucked Samantha into bed that night, they giggled like school-kids. Julie felt closer to her daughter than she had in years.

"Did you see the wet spot on his shorts?" Samantha said, sitting on the bed with her mother.

"Yep!" Julie said. "We really got him horny tonight!"

More laughter.

"It looked pretty big," Samantha ventured, "His 'thingy,' I mean."

"His penis," Julie corrected her. "Yeah, daddy has a good size-penis. Bigger than average," Julie admitted.

"I bet you guys are going to have sex tonight," Samantha stated simply, hiding her jealousy.

"Probably," Julie said, trying to be honest with her. "Well…, after what we did to him tonight? Definitely!"

"I wish I could see it," Samantha pined, "His penis, I mean."

"Huh. I remember the first time I saw my dad's cock, I mean his 'penis.' Julie mused.

"It's OK, mom. I like cock!" Samantha said, smiling.

Julie looked sideways at her daughter, assuming she was talking about the 'word' cock.

"Anyway," Julie continued, "I went to my mom and dad's bed room to ask my mom something, and then I thought I'd surprise them; I was just being silly I guess. The door was opened just a crack, and I was going to jump out and scare them. But, my dad was standing up, getting ready to get into bed. His cock was hard and sticking straight out. My mom was naked laying on the bed with her legs spread open. I've never forgotten it..." Julie admitted.

"Cool!" Samantha said. "Then what?"

"I watched them make love for a while," Julie admitted. "Then, I went back to my room."

"Mom!" Samantha said, "You didn't!"

"Yep," Julie said. "I was curious, after all - perfectly normal! Even after that night, I'd sometimes sneak down the hall to listen to them." Julie told her daughter in confidence.

The two chatted a while, until Julie insist Samantha turn out the light and go to bed. Julie left Samantha in the darkness, not aware of the naughty idea she had just given her daughter. Julie's pussy was so wet with need and desire, she wasn't thinking clearly. She could barely control her actions, let alone her words or thoughts.

Chad was waiting for his wife in the bedroom. He was already naked and still aroused when she walked into their room. "Shit Julie, how could get me so turned on earlier. You know what she does to me anyway! It was torture!"

Julie giggled. "You're lucky, I almost suggested she go sit on your lap for a pony ride!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, and I almost did! So are you ready to give it to me?" Julie teased, cocking her hips, "Like you threatened earlier, or are you all talk?"

"Fuck yes, I'm ready," Chad said, gesturing to his hard cock.

"Well, you'll just have to wait a few minutes longer, 'daddy,' I'll be right back." Julie blew him a kiss, and with a smile, stepped into the master bathroom. Chad had noticed her use of the word 'daddy' and expected another round of incestuous make-believe.

After a long wait, she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in another new outfit. A red bra, panties, garter, and stockings. She showed off for her husband. He whistled at her again.

"Look daddy, they're crotch-less!" she said, imitating Samantha as she showed her husband her slit. "Do you like my new panties daddy?" she asked. Julie began to toy with him, role-playing and imitating her daughter's voice and mannerisms. Acting both very innocent, and very slutty. She walked to the light switch and turned it off. The room was dark, with the only soft moon-light coming from the opened windows.

"What a big cock you have daddy!" Julie said, plopping on the bed with enthusiasm. "Did your little girl give you a big o' boner?" she asked, reaching out to grasp it with both hands. "Can I suck it, daddy, can I suck your hard cock?" Julie leaned over and took him into her mouth, feeling his extreme hardness. "Mmmm, I love daddy-sicles." Julie said, taking her lips off of his cock with a 'smack'.

Chad was jolted by Julie's actions and her use of his daughter's silly name for his cock, but he enthusiastically joined in the role-play. "Suck my cock, Sammie! Suck your daddy's cock-sicle!" he moaned, "Suck it, you teasing little slut!" After all, Julie started all of this, if she was going to let him pretend his daughter was sucking his cock, he was all for it! Maybe it will help him forget his dirty thoughts about Samantha by having Julie become a daddy-daughter-substitute.

Before he could cum, Julie took her lips off his cock and laid back on the bed, her legs spread wantonly. Chad stared down at his beautiful wife wearing her sexy, slutty outfit. He laid between her legs, cupping her breasts, kissing her neck and rubbing her slick gash through her panties. Feeling her sopping wetness, he knew she was ready. He got up on his knees and slid his cock-head up and down her panty covered slit.

"I can't wait for this," Julie said, "I've been horny all day! You wouldn't believe you're your little Samantha did at the store!"

As Julie relayed the day's events, Chad began kissing Julie's neck, then her breasts.

Julie continued, "When she asked me for the crotch-less panties," Julie said, "I couldn't help but want to see her wearing it, and I knew you would want to see her too," she rationalized. "Then, she asked if she could touch my breasts…"

"Really?" Chad asked, playing his hands and fingers over his wife's bosom.

"Yes, and I let her!"

As Julie recounted how Samantha groped her breasts in the changing room, Chad unfastened her bra. Then, Chad couldn't help but murmur in a high pitched, Samantha-sounding voice. "I love your titties momma!"

Julie caught her breath as Chad suckled on her nipples. "Oh, baby…" Julie sighed, closing her eyes to enjoy her fantasy. Chad realized how turned on his wife must have been all day, seeing Samantha's naked body so close, then watching her all evening. After groping his wife's breasts and cooing like a little girl, He traveled south, and kissed her stomach and the tops of her thighs, before pulling the slit in panties wide apart and began licking at her pussy gently, amazed at how wet she was.

Chad dove into his wife's cunt and Julie moaned loudly. She described how Samantha played with her breasts and almost appeared if she wanted to suck on them. "I swear, I thought she was going to lean over and latch on!"

Chad had an evil thought, and he immediately acted on it. "Can I play with your titties again, mommy?" he asked in a high, soft voice. He kept his face in her muff, but reached up a hand and grabbed his wife's breast.

"Guuuuuh!" Julie moaned.

"Can I lick your pussy too mommy?" Chad said, "Then, you can lick mine!" He felt Julie move wantonly on the bed, pushing her steamy cunt into his face, humping against him in small circles.

Julie couldn't help it; she slipped deeply into her fantasy. "Oh, yes, Sammie, you can play with my titties, you can lick my pussy all you want! Mmmmmm!" Julie moaned, "Then, mommy's going to suck your sweet pussy until you cream all over me, until your sweet, yummy, pussy juice fills me up and covers my face!"

Julie came, groaning and uttering her daughter's name. It felt so sinful, but it was so arousing! "Ohhhh-ohhh! Sammie! Sammie! Eat me like I showed you! Oh baby! Oh, Chad! I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumnmmming soooooo haaaaarrrrrrd!" Her body shook and her pussy gushed and quivered. She came over and over again, imaging it was her daughter slurping on her slit. She clamped her legs around Chad's face and held him tight until her orgasm subsided. He felt her bucking and twitching repeatedly. Then, she slowly released him with a long, drawn out sigh. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" Julie uttered satisfied, "That was a good one!"

Chad smiled as he wiped his drenched face on the sheet and climbed up between his wife's legs once again. He slid his rock-hard cock up and down his wife's slit.

Are you going to fuck me, now daddy?" Julie asked, still horny are ready for a good fuck.

"Oh fuck, Julie…, I mean Sammie," he groaned, "I'm going to fuck that slutty little teenage cunt until you can't walk straight."

"Do it! Fuck me, daddy!" Julie cried.

Chad's cock-head was slick with his wife's juices. He felt the roughness of the panties rubbing and scratching against it. He pushed against her hole and easily slid in. He began to fuck his wife with long, slow strokes, bumping and rubbing against her crotch. His cock was turgid with the need for release.

As Julie hugged Chad against her, cooing like a little girl, she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, reveling in the feeling of her husband's hard cock sliding in and out of her and feeling his weight press against her sensitive clit. "Fuck me, daddy," she hissed. Then, by habit, she glanced at the door as she did whenever they were having 'mommy and daddy time'. She caught her breath. It was open a little! Just a crack! She just knew her daughter was standing in the darkness of the hallway, watching them make love, and probably rubbing her tight little cunt. She remembered telling Samantha how she had spied on her mother and father and cursed herself. 'Damn it! How much did she hear?' Julie wondered. Did Samantha now know her perverted mother fantasized about having sex with her own daughter?

Not knowing how much Samantha had heard of their incestuous role-play, but hoping she had only just began to spy on them, and too damn horny to care, Julie decided this would be a perfect time to show Samantha what hot, kinky sex could be like. She rationalized that she could explain to her daughter how innocent role-playing could make sex more thrilling and exciting. 'Perfectly normal, right?' she tried to convince herself.

"Oooh, daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me harder daddy!" Julie said, knowing Samantha had already heard at least that much of their role-play, and wantonly put on a show for her horny little girl.

The door opened wider, and Julie clearly saw Samantha's silhouette in the moon-light. She was wearing her chemise and working her hand into her crotch. She watched her daughter rub her pussy from her vantage point up on the pillows. She heard Samantha moan, and afraid that Chad would hear, tried to cover for her by moaning even louder. Knowing her daughter was watching them made it so much more exciting.

"Do you like daddy's cock, Samantha?" Chad asked, hearing his wife moan, and lifting his ass up and down, pounding Julie's cunt. "Do you like daddy fucking you, huh?" Chad began slamming into his wife. "Fucking cock-teasing slut!"

Knowing Sam was watching them, and caught up in their mutual fantasy, Julie began to cum again! "Ohh, ohh, fuck me daddy, fuck your little girl!" she yelled. Julie imagined her own daddy fucking her when she was young. What would it have felt like to have his fat cock spread open her tiny hole, she wondered? "I'm cumming, daddy! Eeeiiiieee!"

Chad was driven over the edge too. "I'm cumming too, Sammie; your tight little twat is making me cum!" He began to groan. "Take it, take my cum! Ahhh!" He imagined himself spurting into his little girl's tight twat, feeling her pussy walls gripping him and sucking on his shaft. He spurted mightily into Julie's cunt, filling her with his pent-up splooge.

Wave after wave of orgasms washed over them, until exhausted, they finally slowed and caught their breath, sweaty and satisfied. They lay still for moment. Usually, Julie let Chad soften inside of her. But this time she urged him to get off. Chad rolled over, pulled his spend cock out of his wife, and laid back on the bed, sweating. His cock was still thick and covered in wet, sexual juices. Julie watched as Samantha got an eyeful of her daddy's cock. She knew she had orgasmed while rubbing her little twat. Julie had heard her stifled moans as she came, watching her mother and father fucking.

"Mmmm, you fucked your little Sammie good, daddy!" Julie said, "Your cock is so big!" She reached over and stroked it up and down, giving her daughter a good long look at her father's still-hard cock, pretending she wasn't aware of Samantha standing by the door. She leaned over and took it into her mouth, sucking it clean for bother her husband and for Samantha. Impulsively, she turned her pussy towards the door, wondering if Samantha could see her wet, oozing, cream-pie, while she suckled on Chad's cock. When his penis was cleaned and softened, she turned again, to see Samantha creeping away. Julie smiled to herself, proud of her actions and manipulations; 'Perfectly normal!' Julie told herself, 'Just an innocent, harmless fantasy! Right?'

The next morning, Chad slowly woke from a long sleep and a wonderful dream. In his dream, he was fucking his daughter again. He slowly slid his cock into her from behind, as she looked over at him. His dream felt so real! Then, the cobwebs began to clear from his head, and he was aware of his hard cock, still feeling it sliding into his daughter's tight little cunt. He almost felt like he could cum! He hadn't had a wet dream in years! Then, Chad slowly realized his hard cock was actually feeling something warm and wet sliding up and down on his cock. It wasn't a dream any longer. He sighed pleasantly. Julie, bless her! Nothing better than a morning blowjob! He spread his legs to give her more access to his shaft and balls. Her mouth sucked him deeply and repeatedly and her fingers tickled the special place behind his balls.

He felt his groin tingling and his stomach twitching. He was going to cum! In the back of his mind, he could hear water running. Julie must be taking a shower in the master bathroom he realized. Then who? What?

Chad looked down and saw his pretty little Samantha bobbing her pretty little head up and down, sucking on his dick. His cock thickened, his balls tightened, and he exploded into her mouth!

Samantha swallowed his cum as each blast filled her small mouth. As the last spurt left him, and he watched his daughter lovingly and gently licking the last oozing drips from his cock-head, he heard the water shut off.

Samantha stood up and licked her lips, searching for any escaped sperm. Then, she smiled happily and said, "Good morning, daddy," and walked out of the bedroom.


	6. 6

Summary – Samantha tries a new scheme to get her daddy's attention. Julie and Sam share some time alone.

Previous Chapter Summary - Sexy, young, Samantha and her naughty mother go shopping together. Julie shares some things she perhaps shouldn't. Samantha surprises her father the next morning.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. * It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives! *

Early Monday morning, after dressing for work, Chad Williams walked into his kitchen to find his pretty wife Julie and his sexy young daughter Samantha already seated at the table. The two looked up at him and smiled brightly. Both were wearing their new, nearly see-though chemise to breakfast; Julie in black, and Samantha in baby-blue. Both were obviously bra-less. Chad was certain Samantha was wearing those damn crotch-less panties too! He couldn't take her teasing much longer.

His entrance interrupted the two girls who were having what appeared to be an intimate conversation. Julie and her daughter had been discussing her daddy's erection last night, while Julie tried to surreptitiously question Samantha about anything she might have done, seen or heard after going to bed last night. Samantha acted very innocent and Julie was convinced her secret lust for Samantha was safe.

Chad and Julie exchanged smiles as he walked to the table to join them, remembering last night's lust-filled, pretend-incestuous evening. However, while her mother looked down to sip her coffee, Samantha smiled brightly at her father, opened her mouth slightly, and licked her wet tongue all around her lips in one, long, slow motion, reminding her father of the morning wake-up blow-job she had given him mere minutes ago - while he slept and her mother was in the shower. Samantha was quite proud of herself! It couldn't have work out any better for her. She sucked his cock without him knowing it, and before he had the chance to stop her, he spurted a huge cum-load into her mouth! She just knew her daddy couldn't resist her charms much longer!

Chad tried to avoid looking at either of the two girls in his family, concerned he would easily become aroused by either of them. He had already noticed Samantha's hard nipples poking through thin cloth, and his wife's slutty smile as she shared knowing glances with him, indicating Samantha's hard nipples and pointing out to him his daughter's wide spread-legs. He couldn't help but look. Sure enough, Samantha was showing off her bare cunt through her crotch-less panties as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Chad drank his coffee and finished a quick breakfast before leaving for work. "Going in early today," Chad said, as he said good-bye to his wife and daughter. He kissed Julie on the lips and stood up to leave, gratified his swollen cock had deflated to a manageable size. As he turned the corner to the garage door, Samantha spoke up, "Don't I get a kiss too, daddy?"

Knowing his wife expected him to be an affectionate father to his sexy, young daughter - not knowing how intimate they had already become, he replied loudly, "Of course you do, Sam!"

Before he could re-enter the kitchen, Samantha ran to him and kissed him forcefully on the lips. When she didn't receive the response she expected, she kissed his neck and then whispered quietly into his ear, "Did you like your blow-job this morning daddy? We can do it every day if you want." She licked his ear hugged him tight and mewed. "I want to fuck again, daddy, please? When can we fuck me again?" Her small hand sought out his cock, quickly finding his chubby flesh and caressing it with her fingers.

"I told you Sam, we can't!" he whispered back. Chad gently separated himself from his daughter and turned away with mixed emotions.

"Goodbye, Julie, Samantha, see you tonight!" He quickly closed the door. He needed time to figure things out and to get away from his sexy, slutty, daughter. He wanted her, she wanted him, hell even Julie lusted after her, but if he was ever caught having sex with Samantha, he could lose his family, and he contemplated other, more horrible consequences as he drove to work.

Julie and Samantha cleaned up the breakfast dishes and Samantha got ready for school. As Julie was finishing getting dressed, Samantha walked into her room. She was topless, holding two sets of bras.

"Mom, which one should I wear to school today? I really like them both!" Samantha looked at her mother and noticed her mother was staring at her titties, not her bras. Julie quickly recovered.

"Well, it depends on what you are wearing on top of it, honey," Julie said, her eyes darting from the blue bra in one of Samantha's hands, then over to her perfect, pert breasts, then to the pink bra in her daughter's other hand. "You don't want them showing through you clothes, so try to match the color, or just wear one of the new white bras we bought for you."

"No. I like these better, they make feel sexy and they feel so good against my skin." While innocently looking at her mother, she rubbed the soft, silk bras against her breasts. Her nipples hardened.

"Uh…, OK…, sure…, wear whatever you want." Julie babbled as she stared at her daughter's naked bosom, then quickly turned away.

As Samantha was leaving for school, swishing her short skirt, her mother decided she needed to perform a quick panty-check. After Samantha tried to go to the mall yesterday without wearing any, she felt like she had to check once again. It was not just an excuse to look at her daughter's pussy, she told herself.

"Panty-check before you walk out that door, young lady!" her mother scolded.

"Aw, mom! Don't you trust me?" Samantha pouted.

"Not after yesterday!" Julie replied, "Trying to go to the mall without wearing any underwear!"

Her daughter looked very pretty this morning in her short skirt, blue button blouse and soft, simple make up. Her blue eyes sparkled and her blonde hair shone brightly in the morning light.

Frowning, Samantha dropped her book bag and dramatically pulled up her skirt, showing her mother a plain set of pretty, blue panties covering up her gorgeous, young slit. Samantha then pulled her panties up tight, pushed her crotch out, and showed her mother her prominent camel-toe. "See, I'm not wearing the crotch-less ones to school either, like you told me."

"Um, OK dear," Julie said, staring at her daughter's cunt and wishing her tongue was deep inside Samantha's sweet gash. "I guess I have to learn to trust you more." After a longer moment than necessarily, Samantha dropped her skirt.

"I have to go, or I'll miss the bus." Samantha said, and then walked over to give her mother a hug and a kiss. As her mother bent down, Samantha hugged her mother tightly, pressing her breasts into her, and then suddenly kissed her mother on the lips, her mouth wet and slightly opened!

Julie was surprised! Normally they only kissed on the cheek when saying good-bye. Julie's eyes involuntarily closed, then snapped open. 'OMG! Did I just feel her tongue brush my lips?' Julie screamed in her mind.

Samantha blew her a kiss and walked away. Julie watched her daughter's cute butt wiggle out the door while still in a daze.

Samantha was driving her into a sexual frenzy and she didn't even realize it! Or did she…? Julie recalled her and Chad's incestuous play acting last night, and wondered if Samantha heard her calling out her daughter's name while orgasming and pretending Sammie was sucking and licking at her cunt. 'OMG! OMG! What if she knows?'

Julie left for work with her panties wet and her hands trembling.

Samantha returned home to an empty house as usual. She had at least a hour to herself before her mother got home. She went to her room and stripped naked, admiring herself in the mirror. Then, she walked naked to her parents' bedroom. She stared at the bed where she had watched them making love last night. She imagined she could still smell their sex in the air – a mixture pussy juice, sweat, and semen. She giggled out loud remembering how she sneakily sucked her father's cock that morning, and wondered how often she would be able get away with it, at least until he had to beg her to!

She fingered her pussy and squeezed her little titties, getting herself wet and ready for her mother's return.

Samantha had watched and listened to everything that happened in their bedroom last night, sneaking out of her room soon after her mother had left, to watch and listen to them fuck. Just knowing they were going to be having sex, all because she and her mother had aroused her daddy; making him so horny his hard cock left a huge wet spot on his shorts!

She had listened to her mother moaning out her name as her father lapped at her cunt, and heard her verbalizing all the nasty things she wanted to do to her daughter. Samantha then opened the door quietly, just like her mother had done to her bedroom door so many times before, and watched and listened to her mother moaning and grinding her ass on the bed, begging her little girl to eat her cunt. She then opened the door wider in time to watch her father mount her mother, and fuck her slutty mom while she pretended to be Samantha, as her father imagined himself fucking his own daughter as he fucked his wife, calling his daughter a little cock-tease and a slut, and pounding her mother's pussy like Samantha wished her father would do to her.

She had watched them have sex until she came – hard - rubbing her little, wet slit. She had another orgasm seeing her father's big, shining cock, while her mother sucked the juices off of it. Finally, see stared at her mother's oozing wet cunt, seemingly pointed at her, before walking quietly back to her room.

Now, she knew without a doubt her mother liked to have sex with girls and even wanted to have sex with her own daughter. She also knew her daddy really wanted to fuck her again and little Samantha was determined to make it happen!

Julie returned home from work and expected to find Samantha at the kitchen table doing her homework. Julie decided she was going to talk to her daughter about last night and if necessary, tell her Chad and her were just play-acting, but they would never do such nasty things to their her! She called out for Samantha, but didn't get an answer, so she went to Samantha's room to find her. As she walked down the hallway, as she had done a hundred times before, ready to call out her daughter's name again, she stopped when she hear a now familiar noise.

Sneaking towards Samantha's door, she was surprised to see the door was not closed all the way! She peeked inside and received a thrill when she saw her daughter lying naked on her bed, exposed to her peeping eyes. She heard her daughter's sensual, guttural moans loudly and clearly as she masturbated. 'Sammie's a horny little slut!' Julie thought, 'Just like me!' before slipping her fingers into her panties to masturbate along with her daughter once again.

Julie strained her ears hoping to hear more than the steady 'squish, squish' sounds of her daughter playing with herself. She assumed Samantha was dreaming about Chad again, or maybe a boy at school, and wanted to hear Sammie call out his name. In the next moment, she was shaken to her core.

Her little girl was on her bed, the covers thrown back, naked, with her legs spread wide, and her fingers rubbing her pussy. "Oh, yes!" Samantha moaned, "Lick my pussy, mommy!"

Julie stopped. The world stopped. Samantha kept going.

"Oh, mommy, yes! You lick my pussy so good!" Samantha spoke, grabbing a breast while plunging her fingers into her wet twat and twirling her fingers around her clit. "Mmmm, can I lick your pussy again afterwards mom? Can I? Mmmmm, Oh, suck my titties mommy, suck em! Now, do my butt-hole too! Oh, Oh. Oh! I'm cumming mommy! I'm cumming all over your face!" Samantha grunted and moaned as she thrashed on her bed, having a huge orgasm.

Julie's pussy gushed with wetness and her fingers danced ferociously on her clitty. She came almost immediately, spurred on by Samantha's own orgasm and her daughter's dirty words and actions. Julie imaged herself positioned between her daughter's legs, lapping at her sweet, pretty pussy as she came! After her intense orgasm left her, Samantha laid on the bed satisfied, legs spread wide and wet, and breathing hard. Julie was still orgasming. She shook and almost fell as her knees buckled. She bit her lip until it hurt. She finally gathered herself, and quietly staggered back to the kitchen, her mind racing.

Before long, Samantha entered the kitchen to begin her homework. Julie could smell the odor of sweet, young pussy as she walked by, wearing her pink chemise, braless once again, and wearing, no doubt, her crotch-less pink panties. She sat at the table and began doing her homework, while Julie cooked dinner.

When Chad returned home, Samantha squealed his name and ran into his arms wearing her pink, sexy outfit. Chad hugged her like he always did, but this time felt his hands gripping her lacy panties and her soft ass, her pink chemise being opened in the back.

"When can we fuck again, daddy?" Samantha whispered into his ear, humping her pussy against his leg, while reaching down to rubbed his groin, searching for his cock. "What if I pretend I'm sick and stay home? And, you could take a day off, and we'd have all day to ourselves!" Chad set her down and walked away reluctantly, though his cock thought it was a great idea.

Samantha decided to tease both of her parents that evening, pushing the boundaries of her new freedom, hoping to make them both so horny, they'd have to have sex with her, maybe right in the living room! While watching TV as a family that night, she would 'accidently' cause one of her beautiful breasts to escape, pretending to not notice it, while her mother and father would steal sly glances at her. She would sit across from them with her legs spread, knowing her pink little slit would be peaking out through her crotch-less panties. Chad and Julie would exchange knowing glances as they peeked at her cute butt, breasts, or glimpse her slick pussy and soft ass. Sam would smile knowingly at her father's unconfutable bulge, or her mother's stares, proud of her accomplishments.

Samantha teased them all night long. Finally, after bending over in front of them, saying "Look, I can touch my toes now!" and leaning over until the palms of her hands touched the ground, her chemise spread open in the back, her small panties failed to hide her glorious ass-cheeks, and her wet, swollen pussy lips pushed through the wide slit in her pink, crotch-less panties.

Chad and Julie were shocked, and stared at the tasty treat before them, but, Samantha was being so obvious about showing off her young, sexy body that both mother and father had to reprimand her. Julie took Samantha aside almost immediately and told her to tone down her exhibitions. Samantha pouted and went to bed early. Her plan to entice them wasn't working. She would have to try something more drastic.

"Are we letting this go too far?" Julie asked her husband, after Samantha stomped off to bed.

"I thought you went too far when you brought home that underwear," Chad said, "But I can learn to live with it. You don't seem to be drinking like you used to and our lovemaking has gotten pretty intense lately."

"Yes, I know," Julie replied, "And at least the little minx is wearing underwear again!" They laughed. Julie continued, "I never told my therapist, but I'm sure I drank to blot out the urges I was having for our little Sam." She looked Chad in the eyes and took his hands. "But, it's fun sharing my sick, perverted, fantasy with you."

"Well, we both like to look at her, and now we are getting our wish," Chad said simply. "She seems to really like showing off too." Then he added, "You didn't want her to be ashamed of her body, and she certainly is proud of it."

"I know, it's just…, I don't know…" Julie paused and added quietly, "When I came home today, she was masturbating again."

"And, thinking of her big, strong daddy?" Chad smirked.

"No, it was me this time." Julie said. "She was moaning and pretending I was licking her pussy."

She wanted to tell Chad how Samantha watched them have sex last night, but couldn't do it. She felt too much guilt even thinking about the possibility of Samantha hearing her own vocalized fantasies, let alone Chad's.

"I see," Chad replied, too cautious to say anything else right now, but he couldn't help imagine Samantha and Julie getting it on – 'Perhaps, dare he think it - a three-way? No, that's crazy!' he told himself.

"Would you ever…, you know…, if she wanted you to…, would you do anything with Samantha?" Julie blurted and blushed.

Thinking only about saving himself if he were ever accused of having sex with his daughter, Chad forcibly reacted, "No! Never! Of course not! Not my little girl!" he denied the idea vehemently.

"Yeah," Julie replied. "Me neither." It was a lie, of course. She sighed, long and loudly.

To Chad's dismay, Julie didn't seem interested in making love that night. She took two sleeping pills and went to bed, rolling over to her side of the bed and leaving him with a hard-on.

Samantha crept down the hall after hearing them go to bed and listened at their bedroom door for a long, long time, before sulking off to her own bedroom, frustrated.

Chad woke up early the next day, determined to keep Samantha's pretty lips off his cock while he slept. He was already dressed and in the kitchen before she had a chance for another sneak attack.

The family was quiet at the breakfast table, each of them silently thinking how to resolve their own perverted sexual desires.

"Oh, Julie," Chad said, "I have to work late tonight, big project due this week," he lied. Chad didn't have to work late, he just needed more time to figure things out. It was getting harder and harder to resist Samantha's persistent enticements. Besides, the more time he spent away from his young exhibitionist daughter, the less time he would be mentally conflicted, not to mention perpetually horny.

Julie arrived home from work that day to find Samantha at the kitchen table, doing her homework. 'Whew!' Julie thought, 'At least she is dressed normally today!' Normal for Samantha was wearing one of her dad's old shirts. Thin and long enough to cover her ass.

Samantha finished her homework while Julie fixed them a quick meal. As usual, they cleaned up the dishes and sat in the living room to watch TV together. Julie had changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a loose V-neck tee-shirt, dark red, cut low and showing off the curves of her large breasts, along with a loose, comfortable pair of gray cotton shorts.

Samantha sat near to her mother on the couch, eventually sliding over to lay her head against her mother's shoulders, like she used to do when she was younger.

The two laughed and giggled during their favorite show, and after a while, Julie noticed Samantha had gotten very quiet. She turned her head to discover her daughter looking down the top of her shirt! One breast was almost uncovered and her deep cleavage was showing more of her than she expected. Her nipples hardened immediately as she shivered with fear.

Samantha was oblivious at her mother's discovery. Julie took a deep breath to attempt to say something, but that only made her breasts heave and appear even fuller. She heard Samantha let out soft, quiet moan. Julie turned her head a little more. Samantha had a hand under her shirt and was diddling her pussy slowly and steadily!

'OMG! OMG!' Julie thought. Samantha was masturbating right next to her! She could now smell the sweet essence of her young, wet, pussy! Julie froze. She didn't know what to do. Her own pussy started getting wet! Samantha moaned softly again. Julie watched her daughter's fingers going deeper and deeper into her honey-pit. Samantha's shirt rode up as she wiggled a bit to provide herself better access to her cunt. She wasn't wearing any panties! Julie could see Samantha's wet fingers twirling and dipping into her young, juicy, teenage pussy. Julie had to stop this madness!

A commercial blared over the television and Julie seized the opportunity to stand up suddenly.

"I'm going to get a soda, honey, do you want anything?" Julie turned to see Samantha sitting up, her shirt pulled down to cover her naked, wet twat. She looked at her mother's breasts instead of her eye. Julie could tell her daughter was turned-on and very horny.

"Yeah, sure mom," Samantha said. "There is something I'd like." She made eye contact with her mother and timidly licked her lips.

"Wwww…what dear?" Julie stammered. Before her daughter had a chance to reply, she interrupted, "A cola or a root-beer?"

"A cola," Samantha replied with a sigh.

Julie almost ran to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. She poured it over two glasses filled with ice. Before picking them up, she made sure Samantha was nowhere to be seen, slipped her hand into her panties rubbed her hairy slit up and down. "Oooh, damn that girl!" She only stopped after getting her clitty engorged and clit and pussy lips nice and wet. Julie almost wished her husband Chad was here to protect her. She returned to the living room.

Walking up to Samantha, still seated on the couch, but with her legs spread just enough for Julie to see her naked, bald pussy, she held out the sodas, waiting for Samantha to take one. Samantha was staring at her mother's full breasts again.

"Mom?" Samantha asked, still staring at her mother's tits.

"Yes, honey?" Julie replied. She trembled as she watched Samantha's hands reaching up towards her.

"Can I see them again?" Samantha asked, placing a hand on both of her mother's firm, fat breasts.

This was the third time Samantha had groped her mother's boobies. Julie knew she should have never let it happen to begin with, but it was too late now! Holding a glass of ice cold soda in each hand, she couldn't stop her daughter from molesting her, and wasn't sure if she wanted to!

Samantha squeezed her mother's breasts gently and flicked her nipples with her finger tips.

"Wwwww… why do you want to see your mom's old titties for?" Julie stammered. She could have stepped away. The sodas were making her hands cold, but she stood still and let it happen.

"I think they are beautiful," Samantha said. She pulled her mother's tee-shirt low and to the side until a bare breast popped out! Samantha caressed her mother's exposed flesh and made tiny circles around her nipple.

Julie's pussy gushed! She stifled a moan. Her knees trembled. "Well, I…, I guess so, Sammie," Julie said, "But only for a moment."

Julie finally found the strength to pull away. She set the glasses down on the coffee table and wiped her cold hands on her hot ass, to warm them up while her mind raced. She was too horny to resist. She reached down and pulled her top over her head, dropping it on the floor. She knew she could have just pulled her loose shirt low enough hang out her twin-bags-of-fun, as Chad called them, but her wet pussy made the decision for her. She stood top-less in front of her horny daughter.

"There, happy now?" Julie said. She swung her heavy breasts back and forth, making them bounce and sway. She was proud of her still firm breasts anyway, she told herself, and she wasn't teasing Samantha, like her daughter had done to her so many times before.

Samantha watched her mother's mesmerizing breasts dance a while and then stood up. She reached out and groped them once more. "They are so beautiful, I want to..., I mean, I really, really want to…If it is OK, I mean…I…"

"Yes, dear, go ahead." Julie meant for Samantha to finish her thought but suddenly recalled the similar experience in the dressing room the mall, Julie was about to correct herself, but Samantha head it as an invitation to suck on her mother's tits. So she did!

Samantha was eye level with her mother's breats. She leaned in and latched on to one of her mother's fat nipples and suckled it like she used to.

"Ohhhh!" Julie moaned. "Samantha! I didn't mean…, I mean…, I didn't know this was what you wanted to do!"

"Mmmmm, mmmm" Samantha moaned, "I've wanted to suck them for a long time now. Just know what it was like. It's normal, right?" Samantha was taunting her mother now.

Julie felt her knees getting weak and she sunk down onto the sofa. Samantha followed her, positioning herself between her mother's open legs and suckled on her one tit as she groped the other.

"Ohhhh, Sammie, Sammie, Sammie!" Julie moaned, "You need to stop sweetie! Mmmm! You don't know what you are doing to your mother!"

Samantha knew exactly what she was doing. She was seducing her slutty, perverted, mother! Then, she was going to get her help and seduce her father once again!

Samantha moaned as she sucked, squeezed and licked her mother's fat titties. She positioned her leg on top of her mother's pussy and applied a little gentle pressure at first, then began to slide her thin thighs between her mother's legs, applying more force, 'accidently' rubbing her mother's hot cunt as she moved from one breast to the other.

Julie was on fire! But it was so wrong! She struggled to get away, but the tingles in her nipples and gushing cunt made it almost impossible.

Samantha climbed up higher onto her mother's body, until they were face to face. Samantha's hands stayed on her mom's tits, her calf pressed between her legs.

"Teach me how to kiss, mom," Samantha said huskily, "Teach me how to do a real kiss!"

Julie looked into her daughter's pretty eyes. She saw Samantha open her mouth slightly and then felt them press against her lips. Samantha pressed her lips harder against her mother's. Her tongue darted about her lips. Julie fell over the cliff. Julie kissed her daughter back passionately, sucking, smacking, licking and planting staccato like kisses on Samantha's lips, cheeks and neck. She had held her lust inside of her for far too long!

Samantha continued to grope her mother, mewing like a kitten, as she molested the older woman while older woman began to molest her back.

Julie no longer could control herself and began rubbing her hands over Samantha's tight ass. Her hands then traveled under Samantha's shirt, sliding her soft hands over her daughter's smooth ass-cheeks. She wanted to dip her fingers into her daughter's twat, but let her hands travel upwards, underneath her shirt, towards her firm, young breasts, somehow resisting, yet still failing. Julie's fingers traced along the sides of Samantha's breasts. She reached out to grip those perfect, young, globes of perfection, feeling their tight, tender firmness, then gripping a fat nipple between her fingers. She wanted to pull off Sammie's shirt and suck on them, when she suddenlystopped. She pushed Samantha away and got up off the couch.

"OK, that went a little too far, young lady," Julie scolded. "There you've sucked my tits and you certainly know how to kiss!" Her daughter was a natural born sex machine, Julie realized.

"Thanks mom, sorry," Samantha said, panting, "But I'm really horny right now and you are so pretty." She stared at her mother, thinking hard. Samantha smiled. The same evil smile Chad loved to see Julie make. "Hey, I know, since you let me play with your titties, it's only fair that you play with mine now, right?" Samantha stripped off her shirt. Her perfect breasts heaved, her pussy was wet and shining.

"Sam," Julie replied nervously, "That's not a good idea," She glanced at her daughter's breasts and moist twat. Samantha's pussy lips were slightly parted, sweet and inviting.

"Come on, mom!" Samantha begged. "I really want to know what it feels like. Please?" She stood up and drew close to her mother. "I know you want to. Just do it, only for a little while, please?"

Julie stared. Her breath quickened. 'To suck on those perfect little titties?' She imagined herself doing it. It was wonderful.

Samantha reached down to her mother's hands and pulled them up to her pert, little breasts. Julie didn't resist like her father had tried the last Movie Night! Julie's hands held Samantha's breasts gently, not believing she was finally holding them, not pretending to make sure her bra fit, but holding them lovingly. She groped them involuntarily; it had been so long since she felt another woman's tits.

"Suck them mom." Samantha stated. She pushed them towards her mother's face. "Suck my titties."

Julie pushed Samantha onto the couch like a sex crazed beast! She sucked her daughter's tits, licked them and nibbled on her fat nipples. She heard her daughter moan, and it made her smile. She continued her attack. Julie began to kiss her daughter hard and ran her hand over her naked body. She slid her hands over her curves and was about to tickle her little pussy when she stopped.

'What am I doing?' Julie thought. 'This is crazy!' She was about to get off her daughter when Samantha said the magic words.

"Teach me how to make love to a woman, mom."

Samantha had heard her mother's incestuous cries out the other night to 'lick my pussy like I taught you!' So, she was offering her mother what she wanted. Samantha humped her pussy against her mother's fingers impatiently. "Please, mom, oh please! SHOW ME!"

Julie melted. It was her duty as a mother, after all, to teach these types of things to her daughter. Since she had longed for it, it was easy to convinced herself. She pushed her fingers into her daughter's tight twat and fingered her like only another woman could. Samantha groaned, "Oh, mom! Oh, yes! It feels so good!"

'You haven't felt anything yet!' Julie thought. She spread her daughter's naked slitty apart and slipped her fingers up and down her gash. She twirled around her clit, hearing her daughter gasp out loud. She kissed Samantha passionately again, then suddenly got on her knees, and shoved a couch cushion under her daughter's ass, lifting her pussy high. She sucked her way down to her daughter's thighs before lapping at Samantha bare pussy!

'She tastes so good!' Julie thought, 'Like nectar from the gods!' She couldn't get enough! She showed her daughter every trick she knew, sucking, licking, using her fingers and finally attacking Samantha's clitty while she thrusted two fingers in and out of her juicy teenage pussy!

"Oh! Oh! Mom! Mom! I'm cuuuuummmmmiiiinnnnngggggg!" Samantha ground her cunt into her mother's face. Julie did her best to slurp and swallow all of her sexy daughter's wonderful, sweet juices. She sucked on her entire twat, flicked her tongue over her clit, and fucker her hard with her fingers.

"GGGHHHNNNUUUHH!" Samantha creamed. Her body shook. She came over and over again. Her mother knew how to keep her riding along on her orgasm without discomfort. Julie played with her, coaxing her to come again and again! When Julie felt Samantha legs tighten around her head, she eased up, licked her daughter's slit once more softly, avoiding her sensitive clit and stopped. Julie smiled, hearing her daughter catch her breath.

"Whhheeewwww!" Samantha exclaimed, letting out one long sigh. "That was the best one ever mom!"

Her mother sat up smiling, her face covered with teenage pussy cream. Samantha sap up and kissed Julie hard, tasting her own cunt-juice. She pulled away, smiled and said, "It's my turn now mom!"

Julie replied, "Oh, no honey, you don't have to. I was just…" she protested, but, she had never wanted anything more than Samantha between her thighs right now, lapping at her sopping wet pussy.

"Shhh!" Samantha hissed at her mother. "It's only fair, and besides, I need you to teach me!" She made her mother lie down on the couch, trading places with her. She pulled off her Julie' shorts and wet panties, inhaling her heavy feminine perfume. Her mother helped her place the cushion under her ass, presenting her hairy, but neatly trimmed pussy for her daughter's enjoyment.

Julie's legs were spread wide, her soaking wet cunt was waiting for her daughter' hungry lips, tongue and mouth.

First, Samantha devoured her mother cunt with her eyes, reveling in the slick wetness she had caused to happen. Samantha had often looked used a mirror to view her own twat, now, she was up close to one. It looked a lot like hers, but without the hair, of course!

"Now, tell me if I'm not doing it right, OK?" Samantha said, then proceeded to duplicate her mother's actions. She spread her mother's pussy lips apart with her fingers and began to lap at her slit, wiggling her tongue all around, in and out, like her mother had done.

"Ooooooh!" Julie moaned. "Mmmmm, just like that, Sammie!" She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the sensations of another woman's tongue in her pussy once again. "Unnhh," Julie groaned, "When a woman is already aroused as I am, you can be a little more forceful, like I was with you," She said, needing to cum now! "But if you are just starting to make out, take it slow and easy. We girls…, mmmm-mmmm…, need a little more time to get started."

"OK mom," Samantha mumbled through her mother's pussy lips, then tongued her mother's fat, swollen clit.

"Oh, baby, just like that, little soft circles, but don't be too rough with girl's clitty! Mmmm-mmmm!"

"I know mom, I have one, you know."

"Sorry dear."

Julie didn't need to give any advice. Samantha was eating her pussy like a pro. Julie's little girl lapped at her steamy cunt, tickled her clit, slurped up her juices and began to finger fuck her gently, first one, then two, then three ,and finally three fingers and a thumb entered her mother's slick, sloppy pussy. Samantha was amazed at how much her cunt could take, and considered trying to her put her entire tiny hand inside of her, but, it was too late. Her mother began to cum when she sucked firmly on her entire cunt and clitoris.

"Oh, oh, oh! YES! I'm cumming baby, you are making your mother cum!" Julie grunted and groaned like a crazy person, driven wild with lust and knowing her sweet, little Samantha was making her feel so good! Her body shook, her toes curled and her thighs quivered. Her body heaved as wave after wave of orgasms washed over her again and again. Samantha worked her magic on her mother's twat, fucking her, licking her and gently sucking her, before wrapping her tongue around her mother's fat clitty once again.

Another wave washed over Julie. She hadn't come this many times for a long, long while.Then another wave crashed over her, leaving her breathless, then smaller waves; little ones, over and over, until she was spent.

"Did you like it mom?" Samantha asked, looking up at her mother from between her thighs, her face shiny, slick and brightly smiling, not waiting for her mother to come down from her orgasmic bliss.

"Oh, Samantha, that was the best." Julie replied. They kissed passionately, tasting each other's juices and playing gently with each other's breasts as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Then, Julie's body suddenly began heaving in her daughter's arms. Samantha heard her mother begin to sob. Then louder, sniffing, catching her breath and crying.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Samantha asked, looking at her mother with concern.

"What's wrong?" she sobbed. "What we just did was wrong!" she managed to croak. "I'm so sorry Sam!" She put her hands in her face and whined a high-pitched screech before sobbing again.

Samantha did her best to comfort her. "It's OK, mom. I wanted us to do this." She rubbed her mother's bare back, trying to console her.

"It's not OK!" Julie sobbed, "We can't be doing this! It's not right!"

"That's what dad says too," Samantha mumbled. This was not working out like she had planned.

"What?" Julie snapped, looking up at her daughter. "What did your daddy say?"

"Dad says he won't have sex again with me either. He says it's wrong too, but, how can it be wrong when it feels so good, and we all love each other? I want to have sex with both of you guys!"

"Again?" Julie asked. "You and your father had sex?" She waited for an answer.

"Well, yeah, but it was an accident!" Samantha cried, defending herself, "At first anyway."

"How could having sex with your father be an accident?" Julie's tears suddenly dried up.

"Well, we were watching a movie on Movie Night – you had gone to bed early again– and dad and I were tickling and stuff, and I sat on his lap and his penis got hard. I got so horny thinking about it that I started playing with myself and rubbing my butt on his cock. We both came. I was fingering my pussy and humping his hard spot. He shot his stuff all over my panties, so I shoved them into the bottom of the laundry pile so you wouldn't find them, and then I went to bed."

"And that's all you did?" Julie asked. 'Phew!' Only a little cock grinding. She herself had done it many times before! It was no big deal, thankfully. Now, she knew why she had found cum stains on Samantha's panties. It wasn't that Chad used them to jerk off, like she did, but because of Samantha's pony ride!

"Well, that's not all we did together," Samantha began, "We fucked last Movie Night, but that was an accident too! Don't be mad at him!"

"SAMANTHA!" Julie screamed. "People just don't fuck by accident!"

"It was so an accident! We were naked, and I was sliding my pussy on his cock, and it just slipped in!"

"What! Naked!" Julie nearly shouted. "OMG! Why were you naked, and sitting on your father's lap?"

"It just kinda happened!" She whined, "First, we were on the couch like before and daddy got a boner again. I wanted to see it, but he wouldn't let me. Then I played a trick on him and I grabbed it! It was really cool!"

"And then what did he do?"

"He just kinda froze, and I begged him to let me see it."

"And…"

"And he let me see it. I was so big and hard! I wanted to see his balls to, and then his shorts came off. That is how he got naked."

"And, how did you get naked?"

"Well, I was looking at it and stroking it, and then I gave him a blow-job. I just pretended his cock was a popsicle, you know, and licked it and sucked it until he had a nice cum."

"A daddy-sicle, huh?" Julie said. Everything started coming together for her now.

Samantha smiled and blushed, "Yeah, a daddy-sicle, or a cock-sicle," she snickered. "Well after that, I asked him if he wanted to see my pussy, and he did! We watched another movie, a really dirty one this time, and he had to take my panties off to lick my pussy. That's how we got naked."

"He licked your pussy!" Julie cried out. All this time, she had been dying to slurp on Samantha's pussy and Chad beat her too it! Damn him!

"Don't be mad at daddy. It was only fair that he make me cum too, right? Besides, he doesn't lick pussy as good as you, anyway! Then we cuddled and watched another dirty movie together. That's when his cock accidently went into me. I pushed down on it until it was all the way in, then we fucked. It felt good! Daddy even put his finger up my butt! We both came so hard!"

"And…"

"And, that's all. That's everything." Samantha said, "But he won't have sex with me anymore. Even though I keep asking him and trying to get him all horny and stuff."

Julie considered everything her daughter told her. A simple cock-grinding wasn't Chad's fault. And Samantha grabbing her dad's cock? What man could refuse a pretty young girl who was holding onto his hard cock? The same for the blow job. Chad didn't ask for it. Samantha seduced him just like she did to her! And the fucking? Well, it was obviously an accident, she agreed. Right? She was actually a little proud of her husband. It takes a strong man to resist a young girl's charms.

"So, daddy won't have sex with you anymore?" Julie said, arms under her breasts, toe tapping. 'The lying shit!' Julie was fuming, remembering his innocent comments about Samantha and how he would never have sex with her! 'Fuck!' Julie thought, 'No wonder he denied it, he already had sex with her!'

"No, he won't" she pouted. Samantha didn't mention how she had sucked his cock while he was sleeping yesterday morning. She didn't want to get her mother mad. Then, she decided to tattle on her father even more. "Oh, and he promised he would fuck my butt the next Movie Night, but he won't even let me suck his cock anymore!"

"Well, we'll just see about that!" Naked, Julie walked over to get her cellphone and dialed quickly. "So, you like your butt-hole played with?" Julie preempted, while waiting for Chad to answer his phone.

"Yeah, I like it a lot! Daddy put his finger up there when we were fucking, it felt so good! I saw the ladies in the movie doing it, and they loved getting fucked in the butt!"

Julie realized her daughter was an ass-slut, just like her. Then, Chad answered the phone.

"Chad, honey, when are you coming home?"… "I see." … "No, no, take your time."… "OK, see you then."

"Come on Sammie," Julie said, "Your dad won't be home for another hour or so, let's go to my room and have some more fun! Do you know what 'scissoring' is?"

"No." Samantha replied, intrigued.

"Come on, I'll show you lots of stuff girls can do together. Have you ever seen a dildo?"

"No." She remembered one of the dirty movies mentioned a dildo, but she they didn't watch that one.

"Time for sex class, Samantha, let's get started!"

The two gulped some of their forgotten sodas to cool down, gathered up their discarded clothes, and walked hand in hand into the bedroom to get warmed up again.

Julie was anticipating some steaming hot girl sex with her daughter, while she schemed a way to get back at her lying husband.


	7. 7

Summary – It's daddy's turn to spend some quality time with horny, young, Samantha.

Previous Chapter Summary - Sexy, young, Samantha and her naughty mother spend some quality time together. Samantha learned a few new things, and so did Julie.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. * It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives! *

Chad Williams returned home late Monday evening. The house was strangely quiet. His daughter Samantha didn't greet him at the door with her typical squeals of "Daddy's home!" And since those two wonderful but totally inappropriate Movie Nights, Samantha was always pouncing on him in the privacy of the entryway, to entice him with her firm young body and plead with him for sex.

Thoughts of those nights made his cock twitch. And more recently, Chad remembered her warm mouth encircling his cock this morning as he awoke. Chad smiled as he recalled Samantha's smirk of satisfaction as she smacked her lips on his warm sperm while his wife Julie was finishing her shower. He had to chuckle, thinking of his sneaky little minx! Damn, she wanted his cock! Here he was, a virile man being seduced by a gorgeous young teenage – every man's dream - and he dare not touch her.

He had to admit he missed Samantha greeting him at the door. No., the truth was he had actually been looking forward to it. Even before they had sex, he absolutely loved seeing and holding his sexy young Samantha after a long hard day; smelling her perfume, nuzzling her neck and feeling her pert breasts against him while holding her firm young body in his arms. Besides, since that night, it wasn't him groping his daughter, it was her coming on to him. He was just an innocent bystander. That somehow made it all right. He sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could resist her.

Chad walked into the living room to find his wife and daughter watching TV. They barely acknowledged his presence only saying "Hi, honey," and "Hey, dad," while focusing their attention on the show they were watching. Strange? At least they were dressed in shirts and pants, and not flaunting themselves in their new slutty underwear and causing him to have a perpetual hard-on. He was actually a little disappointed again. He enjoyed looking at his daughter as she exhibited herself and he enjoyed confiding with Julie on their mutual admirations of their sexy, little Sammie.

The rest of the evening was also subdued. Chad tried to engage his wife and daughter in polite conversation but they seemed distracted. Samantha finished her homework and went to bed early. His wife shortly retired for the evening as well and Chad soon followed her.

"Everything OK?" Chad asked as they undressed for bed.

"Yeah, why?" His wife Julie asked, slipping off her top.

"Nothing. It just seemed kind of quiet tonight." Chad briefly admired Julie's breasts and mentally compared then to Samantha's.

"Well," Julie said, "I had a little talk with Sam tonight. She's a bit pissed at me I think."

"Oh?" Chad replied, dropping his underwear to show off his chubby cock. "About what?"

"The way she has been behaving lately; showing off her tits and pussy and acting like a little slut."

"You did?" Chad gasped. "I thought you like looking at her!"

"I do, but she's been way too obvious about it. Remember last night?"

Chad remembered. Samantha was showing off her teenage body as if begging for a hard cock. He reluctantly agreed with Julie that Samantha had gone too far.

"It's almost as if she daring us to have sex with her. Especially you, Chad. It's as if she really wants your cock." Julie looked at him. She glanced at his nearly hard shaft.

Chad almost choked. "I'm sure it's just a phase she's going through," he stammered.

"Well, phase or not, I told her to tone it down. Hell, I don't care if she walks around naked, but I don't want her acting like a cock-hungry whore. Not my daughter! Not in my house!"

Chad tried to hide his disappointment. He attempted to get his wife involved in their sexy, naughty game again. "Remember when she touched her toes last night?" he asked. "And her tight little pussy showed through those damn crotch-less panties you bought her?"

"Yeah," Julie smiled before turning off the light and getting into bed. "Samantha has one sweet little cunt, that's for sure – perfectly ripe for licking, slurping and fucking."

Chad also climbed into their bed. He slid his naked body next to Julie's. "Didn't she make you want to slip your tongue into her tight little crack?" he suggested, hoping to engage his wife in some incestuous play-acting tonight.

"I guess." Julie replied. She smiled to herself in the darkness, remembering licking Samantha's sweet, young pussy barely an hour ago. Then, she frowned, knowing her lying husband had tasted that innocent pussy before she did.

"So, how badly did you want to fuck her, Chad?"

"Uh, well…, she is pretty hot and all…" He was still cautious of saying too much. "But she's our daughter after all. I could never…"

"I know. But, I bet her tight little cunt feels really good wrapped around your cock."

"Uh, I'm sure it would," he replied slowly.

"Or her cute little mouth sucking on her sweet, juicy, daddy-sickle?"

"Mmmm,mm" Chad relaxed, and sighed, getting horny and pressing his boner against his wife's ass.

"Can you imagine our precious, innocent, Samantha sucking on your cock-sickle? Slurping and sucking on it?" Julie asked.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you show me?" Chad growled.

Julie pressed her naked ass on her husband's hard cock. "What if you could fuck her, Chad?" Julie asked.

"Wha.., what do you mean?" Chad was confused, and very hopeful Julie was somehow letting him know he could fuck their little Samantha with impunity.

"I mean, I know you want her as much as I do," Julie said. Then paused. "I know you jacked-off into her underwear thinking about her."

"You do…? I mean…, I did?" Chad said. He was confused, he never jacked-off into her panties before, unless Julie had found…

"How else would your cum get all over her panties, Chad?" Julie asked softly. "Did you think I wouldn't find her cum-soaked underwear in the laundry?"

"Uh.., Well…, I…, Uh," Chad stammered. Whew! Julie thinks the cum in Samantha's panties was caused by me jacking-off!

"Shhh! It's OK, Chad," Julie stopped him. Just like Samantha always did. "I think it is cute, picturing you stroking your hard cock with your daughter's panties wrapped around them."

Chad shut his mouth. He recalled how his cum-load actually ended up on Samantha's panties.

"So, what is your favorite fantasy about Samantha," Julie continued. "What do you think about when your wrap her sweet smelling panties around your cock? Is it maybe a pony-ride and your cock 'accidently' slipping into her tight little cunt? Or having maybe her slurp on your hard, nasty, daddy-sickle?"

"Hmmm," Chad thought, stalling for time to respond correctly. He had to be careful! Julie was dancing around the truth about him and Samantha. "You only want to know so you can tease me tonight, right?"

"Maybe," Julie replied.

Chad cuddled his wife and slipped both hands around her, cupping her soft, fat breasts. "I guess seeing her in those fucking, sexy panties and underwear you bought her." Chad said. He felt safe now, curled up to his wife, and was getting excited thinking about his hot daughter. "I can imagine her bending over the kitchen counter with that perfect little ass, her hot cunt peeking out of those blue panties you bought her, and just hearing her begging for my hard cock."

"Mmmm, mmm," Julie groaned. "I know that's your favorite position, bent over and begging for it. That's hot." Julie purred. "Why the kitchen though? I know you banged me enough there."

"Just the thought of doing it somewhere besides the bedroom. Like in the shower, the park that time, or the kitchen."

"Or the couch?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, sure," Chad answered, remembering fucking Samantha on the couch. "Anywhere, but over the kitchen counter is probably my favorite," he said, then added, "What about you, Julie?"

Chad poked his hard cock against her ass once, then rocked against her slowly, again and again, letting his intentions known.

"Oh, I don't know." Julie responded, "Nothing as specific as yours anyway," Julie said in a way that made Chad feel a little perverted for having such dirty thoughts. "You know, I'm really sorry, but I'm exhausted and not feeling well," Julie rolled over separating her ass from his persistent pokes. "I have a headache."

That was Julie's way of letting him know he wasn't getting sex tonight. Suddenly bewildered and disappointed, Chad realized he was going to have to sleep with a hard cock. He thought of Samantha in the kitchen, and with a smile, drifted off to sleep.

Chad woke the next morning almost hoping to find Samantha sucking on his cock again. After all, it would be her doing, not his; he could claim innocence, but Samantha was nowhere to be found. He felt beside him, and discovered Julie was already out of bed. He waked groggily down the hall, and found his wife in the kitchen.

"Morning." Chad said, getting his coffee and sitting down next to his wife.

"Morning." Julie said, barely looking up.

They sat in silence for a while. Then, Chad heard his daughter's soft staccato footsteps on the floor. He looked up. To his surprise and delight, Samantha walked into the kitchen; she was topless; barefoot and only wearing her panties! He admired her firm, young body; from her pretty face, to her suck-able breasts, down to her flat stomach, round ass and long, luscious legs.

"Morning family," Samantha said. She grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and cereal and sat down across from her parents.

"Uh, Julie?" Chad said softly, "I thought you had a talk with Sam?" He eyed his daughter's exquisite nipples. They seemed extra puffy and swollen today. He wanted to suck them.

Julie looked up. "Yeah, we had a talk. I asked Samantha to not act like a cock-hungry slut around us. I don't care what she wears or doesn't wear in our house. Right Sam?"

"Whatever." Samantha said. She ate her cereal acting obliviously, staring at the wall and completely ignoring her father and mother.

Chad used the opportunity to watch his daughter without being noticed. He saw each spoonful of cereal enter her sexy, cock-sucking mouth. He watched the milk dripping from her lips and saw her tongue dart out to lick it clean; like sperm from a spent cock. He felt a stirring in his groin. He looked at his daughter's tits and fat nipples, wishing he could suck on them once again.

Chad jumped when he felt Julie's hand softly land upon his thigh. Her hand deliberately slid towards his crotch. He looked at her alarmed. Julie stared down at her coffee, slurped, and put her hand on his crotch searching for his half-hard dick. She pulled it out and began to stroke him.

Chad knew Samantha couldn't see what was happening under the table and besides, she seemed preoccupied. He let his cock grow fully hard as Julie softly stroked him and Samantha firm, young breasts and slurping lips aroused him.

After a few glorious minutes, Samantha finished eating and set down her spoon. She lifted the bowl to her lips and drank the remaining milk, clumsily spilling some onto her naked chest. The white fluid ran down a pert tit and dripped between her cleavage. Another spill - and a rivulet of white milk dripped down her other breast and soiled another nipple; it grew hard and taut. Both round globes and a fat, puffy nipple were wet with milk, making Chad wish he could lick and suck her clean.

"Aaaahh!" Samantha sighed contentedly. She licked her lips and briefly meet her father's stare. She rubbed the wayward milk onto her chest, leaving her breasts wet and shiny in the bright florescent lights of the kitchen. Then, she belched loudly and excused herself. She stood up, put away her dishes and walked out of the room, with her father staring and his cock straining.

Chad moaned aloud. A few more strokes from his wife, and he would cum.

Julie stopped. "I'm jumping in the shower," she said with a wink. "Care to join me?"

"Oh yes, ab-so-fucking-lutly," Chad said. After all, a warm, leisurely fuck in the shower was better than a quick, cold, hand-job under the table anytime!

Julie led him by his hard cock to the master bathroom, still stroking him gently. Chad was surprised Julie was being so open and exposing his cock that way. He scanned the hallway for Samantha, but she was nowhere to be seen.

They entered the bedroom and dropped their night clothes upon the floor and stepped into the bathroom. Julie bent over to turn on the water and Chad admired her shapely ass and her furry cunt peeking out at him. When the water was warm, they stepped in, and Julie began soaping Chad after they both were warm and wet, running her hands over his firm body and paying extra attention to his genitals and ass. She gave his cock a few slippery strokes; keeping him hard and expectant, then offered him her back. Chad soaped her up, playing with her ass and breasts, taking his time to get her ready for sex. He heard her moan. Typically, at this point, Julie would bend over, offering her body to him, and Chad would take her from behind.

As he slid his cock up and down her slippery hole, Julie suddenly pulled away.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, turning around with her large breasts swaying.

"What?" Chad asked, "What is it?" His cock was hard. He was ready to fuck. What the fuck was the matter?

"Damn it! I forgot, I have to pick up breakfast for our team meeting this morning! Sorry honey!" Julie immediately began washing her hair and protecting her warm, wet cunt from his hardness.

"What about me?" Chad asked, pointing to his aching hard-on and pouting.

"Aww, poor baby!" Julie said, giving his cock a tug. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, but I really have to go now!" She rinsed off quickly and left the shower, grabbing a towel on the way, and leaving her husband standing in the steamy water; wet, hard and suddenly feeling neglected and lonely.

Chad briefly considered stroking-off to mental images of his sexy daughter and his wife's wet, slippery ass, but he remembered Julie's promise. He decided he could hold off a few more hours and anticipated a glorious fuck from his wife later tonight.

When Chad entered the kitchen again, Julie had already left.

'Oh shit!' Just him and his cock-hungry daughter, he thought. Chad's cock was still chubby from the shower and he knew he was especially vulnerable to Samantha's charms at this moment. All he needed was Samantha groping at his cock right and begging him for sex.

"Damn it!" Being horny and missing his wife's affections is how he got into this whole mess to begin with!

"Hi dad." Samantha's voice coming from behind him made him jump.

"Hi Sam," Chad replied, glancing over his shoulder. Thank goodness Samantha was dressed for school and not naked! She walked to the counter to pack her lunch. She leaned against the kitchen counter, her ass facing him and bent over, reaching up into the cupboard to prepare her lunch. He briefly admired her long legs and her perfect ass before saying, "Uh, mom had to leave early."

"I know. She told me."

"OK then," Chad said, "I'll see you tonight."

"OK, bye." Samantha said.

Chad started to walk away, expecting his daughter to call out to him. After all, her mother was gone and it was her perfect opportunity. He heard nothing.

"That's it, just bye?" Chad said, turning around, "No begging for sex?"

"No," Samantha said. "What's the use? Besides, mom told me I was acting like a cock-hungry slut."

"Oh?" Chad replied. "Well, good. I'm glad you got it out of your system."

"Besides, you don't want to play with me anymore anyway." Sam pouted.

"Honey, it's not that I don't want to… I liked what we did, but…,"

"But what? Don't you like my 'amazing' tits anymore? Do you hate my 'hot fucking pussy juice?' Don't you want to fuck me again?"

Chad was torn. He wanted Samantha to know he loved her and appreciated her, but the sex they had shared was better forgotten.

"Oh, honey, I like everything about you, and I'd love to fuck you again, but,"

"Then why don't you fuck me, dad? Right now, right here! That's what I don't understand! If you want to fuck me, then just do it." Samantha cried, "I want you to. I'll suck your cock right now and then you can fuck me before you go to work. Every day if you want!" Samantha bent over the counter and slowly wiggled her ass back and forth. "Come on, dad. Fill my pussy with your cock and your cum, so I can feel it dripping out all day long; that way I can think of you and your hard fat cock while I'm at school!"

Samantha turned around and pulled down her shorts. Then, she pulled down her panties; they caught on her round globes, and with a tug and a jiggle, her bare, pale ass and warm cunt were exposed to her father. She bent over the counter, ready for him to take her.

"Oh, fuck…," Chad stared and drooled. "Damn it Sam! We just can't!" Chad said, "It's not about what I want or what you want!" Chad tore his eyes away and continued his rant. "Samantha, you are a hot young woman, and its taking all the will-power I have to not pull out my cock and fuck you right now… Just the thought of your sweet, tight pussy…, It's driving me crazy…, but we can't." he managed to mutter.

Samantha bent further over the counter, almost like in his fantasy. She was so ready, wet and willing. All he had to do was…, just do it…, give her what they both want…

"Fine!" Samantha snapped. She pulled up her shorts and panties over her gorgeous ass and turned to look at her father defiantly.

Chad walked to the door. He was so tempted turn around and pound the little slut like she wanted him to, but instead he opened the door to leave.

"Guess I'll have to find someone else to fuck me, then." Sam yelled as he stepped out.

Chad stopped. "Samantha…," he warned.

"Maybe some of the boys at school, or even Professor Wilson will let me suck their cocks, fuck me good and hard, and even fuck my tight little ass, since my daddy won't – even though he promised!" she shouted angrily.

"No more of that kind of talk young lady!" Chad said, his anger rising.

"Whatever," Samantha said, and walked away.

Chad let her go, late for work, and his mind whirling.

All day, Chad thought about his precious Samantha having sex with nameless boys; her head bobbing up and down on their young dicks, being fucked by their hard cocks, and even taking it up the ass. He knew Samantha was too sexual driven to go without a hard cock for long. He tried to tell himself Samantha was old enough to date boys – yes, even have sex with them, but the thought drove him crazy. But, maybe it was for the best, even though no boy would be as gentle, experienced, or loving as he would be. The images of Samantha with another boy, or even an older father figure, flashed into his mind, keeping him distracted and half aroused all day long.

Julie called him on his way home.

"Hey, honey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Chad replied.

"Sorry to leave you hanging this morning, baby," Julie said.

"It's OK, besides, you said you'd make it up to me, remember?"

"You bet I will!" Julie said, "But first, I have a couple things to take care of at work. Remember the meeting this morning?"

"Of course, it kept me from getting laid," Chad snorted.

Julie laughed. "Well, I have a couple of open items I have to take care of. Shouldn't be more than an hour or two. I'll call you on my way home to see what you guys want for dinner, and then…"

"And then what?"

"Then…, after dinner I'll take you into the bedroom after we perv on Samantha for a while." Julie said.

"Oh? Tell me more," said Chad.

"I'll put some sexy, slutty lingerie and then maybe put on a little show for you."

"Uh huh."

"Maybe suck your cock and balls for a good, long time. Get you nice and hard. And then…,"

"I'm almost hard now!" Chad replied. "And then what?

"I'll get on all fours on the bed, with my wet pussy and puckered asshole looking at you through those crotch-less panties."

"Yeah..." Chad rubbed his crotch, "Mmmm, my favorite position and such sexy underwear!"

"Then, I'll ask you in my best slutty little Samantha voice to get the lube from the dresser drawer."

"No, really?" Chad was excited now. Lube only meant one thing!

"Really." Julie confirmed. "Then, you'll get my asshole – I mean Samantha's asshole - all nice and slick, and slide a couple fingers in there until she's nice and loose, then put some lube on your hard, throbbing, cock, press your fat cock against her tight little hole, and fuck your daughter's ass!"

"Oh, Julie!" Chad moaned. "I can't wait! You hardly ever want anal sex anymore!"

"Well, the truth is, I really like it. It's just not something I can do every night. After all, I don't want my husband to think his wife is a butt-slut. But tonight, you are going to fuck your slutty little girl's tight little ass, not mine!"

"Shit, I'm hard as a rock Julie!"

"Fuck me daddy, fuck you little girl's slutty asshole. Fuck me!" Julie whispered into the phone.

Chad groaned.

"Feel my tight little ass around your cock, daddy?"

"Aw fuck!" Chad groaned. "I'm just pulling into the driveway, Julie. Why did you do this to me? I can't walk in with a hard-on!"

"Why not? Sam's seen you hard before."

"But…,"

"But nothing, give her a show Chad," Julie giggled. "Then tell me about it when I get home!"

"Fine. But that means I'm walking into the house with a big tent in my pants and if she sees it, so what?"

"Right! Tease her back!" Julie agreed.

"Yeah, two can play that game!" Chad said.

"It would serve her right! Let her perv on your cock for a while! But, what the little bitch needs is a good, hard fucking. A big, fat, cock to pound some common sense into her! Really fuck her good!" Julie said.

"Yeah!" Chad agreed, "That's what the little bitch needs!"

"Oops! Someone came in! Gotta go!" Julie said.

The phone went silent.

Determined, Chad parked the car in the garage and strode into the house. "I'm home Samantha!" he shouted. Samantha didn't greet him at the door this time. With his cock leading the way, Chad walked into the kitchen, expecting Samantha to be at the table doing her homework. He intended to show off his hard cock to his daughter; to remind her what she already had at home, even if he couldn't give it to her. He knew his cock was much bigger than the boys at her school, and once she realized it, she would decide to keep begging him for his cock instead of going elsewhere for sex.

Chad stopped in the entryway to the kitchen. His cock surged at the sight before him. Samantha was bent over the kitchen counter wearing her baby blue chemise and crotch-less panties. Her legs were spread, showing off those perfect pussy lips protruding from her soft, satin panties. He could see her pink little rose-bud. Her pussy was wet. She was ready for him. His fantasy was before him; his little was Sammie bent over the counter wearing his favorite set of lingerie.

"Hi, daddy," Samantha said. "Mom's going to be late tonight." She wiggled her ass provocatively. "Any idea what we could do while we wait for her?"

Chad stared at Samantha's pussy. He remembered how tight his daughter was. He remembered how Samantha moaned and squealed when he fucked her. He remembered how sweet her pussy tasted and how good it smelled.

Samantha reached between her legs and spread her pussy-lips apart with her fingers, showing him her wet, pink fuck-hole. She had been waiting for him and gently playing with her pussy to make sure she was wet and ready.

"Wanna fuck me now, daddy? Or should I find someone else with a big, hard, cock who can give me what I need?"

Chad's cock strained against his pants, growing harder. He suddenly came to the realization Julie was right. Samantha did need a good, hard, fucking. And he was the one to give it to her! No! He was the only one to give it to her! Not some puny, pencil-dicked schoolboy! Not with daughter! As he fumbled at his pants, he easily convinced himself it was for her own good. He would show her!

"Ziiiiiip!" Down went Chad's zipper.

Samantha smiled victoriously.

"Clink!" Down fell Chad's pants and belt, hitting the hard tile floor.

Samantha took a long, deep breath, and held it, anticipating what would come next. Finally!

Chad shuffled over to her with his pants around his ankles. He wildly kicked off a shoe and then one pant leg. He stood before Samantha's backside pulling his hard cock out of the top of his boxers and pushed his underwear down. He lined up his cock to his daughter's soaking wet slit, admired the view of her ass and wet cunt for a brief moment, then worked his leaking, thick cock-head up and down the length of Samantha's sweet, wet, slit, combining their lubricants.

Samantha felt her father's fat cock sliding against her pussy lips, and unbidden, a high-pitched mew escaped from her mouth. She felt his cock position against her tight hole and start to penetrate her.

Chad pushed until he felt Samantha's warm pussy lips totally envelope his cock-head. He wanted to slam his entire shaft into her immediately until she gasped out loud with surprise, but he couldn't hurt her. Not ever. And he needn't have worried; as he steadily pushed his rock-hard cock into her warm, wet cavern, Samantha gasped out loud, sharply catching her breath as her tight pussy was stretched by her daddy's thick, invading cock. She slowly exhaled as the long, fat shaft entered her, filling her up completely.

"Ohhhhhh daaaaaddy!" Samantha moaned as Chad's cock continued to impale her. "Ohhhhh, yes, oh yes! It feels so good!" Samantha's utmost desire was being fulfilled along with her tight cunt. She was sexually giddy with lust and love, as was stretched and stuffed-full of her daddy's dick.

Chad pushed slowly and steadily until he was balls deep inside of his daughter, then he pushed a little more. He felt her tight, hot, cunt grip his entire shaft. It felt even better than he remembered.

He slowly pulled out while watching his slick, wet, rod retreat from her slimy little fuck-hole. He felt the suction of her vaginal walls trying to suck the cum up from his balls. When he saw his cock-head, he pushed into her again slowly until he bottomed out once more. Then pulled out again until he could see his hard, flared glans escape from her pussy lips. Once, then twice more he repeated these actions, getting Samantha wet, stretched, and ready for a good, hard, fucking! He began to slide into her once more. Sam glanced over her shoulder at him, getting impatient.

He smiled down at her and then quickly thrust the last few inches of his hard cock into her forcibly, so his fat, heavy, balls bounced off of her clit and his groin slapped her ass. He did it again, and then again, making her moan with pleasure.

'Smack…, smack…, smack…!'

Samantha babbled as her daddy rocked her body again and again, pushing her against the counter; her breath escaped with each thrust as she gasped with pleasure. "Oh daaa-aa-ddy, fuck me-ee, fu-uuu-uuck me! It feels so goo-oo-ood! Oh gawd! Oh yessss-esss!"

Chad slowed his thrusts and then gave his daughter long, slow, thrusts once again, moving his body from side to side and up and down; spreading her cunt and hitting her in places she had never felt before.

"Do you like my cock, princess?" Chad looked at Samantha and grinned with a perverse satisfaction at the quivering teenage-slut he had created.

Samantha looked over her shoulder and met her father's eyes again. "Oh daddy! I love your cock!" she said, and she did! It was long, hard, thick, and filled her up completely. "Don't ever keep it from me again!" Samantha cried as she rocked back against his steadily increasing thrusts.

At this moment in time, with his cock engulfed with exquisite pleasure, Chad had no intention of ever keeping his cock out of his daughter's tight, little, wanton, fuck-hole again. He was already plotting when and how to fuck her without detection, not willing to ever consider denying himself of her sweet, young, ready-and-always-willing tight pussy.

"Mmmmm-mmmmm!" Samantha moaned long and loud. "Ah, ah, ah!" she panted as Chad began pounding her tight, juicy, cunt again, showing his daughter what a good, hard fucking felt like.

"Your pussy is so tight, Samantha!" Chad exclaimed as he plowed his daughter steadily with long deep, strokes and finishing with hard thrusts against her, smashing her groin against his, and slapping her pussy with his balls. He watched Samantha's ass jiggle.

Samantha arched her back and Chad caught a glimpse of her bouncing tits. He easily slid his long arm around her small frame and slim waist and pulled a breast free, pushing her baby blue chemise down, and proceeded to grope her soft flesh enthusiastically.

"Damn, you do have 'amazing tits' Samantha." Chad twisted her nipple firmly just as he slammed his cock into her again.

"Ummmphhh!" Samantha grunted. "Oh, daddy, it feels so good! My pussy feels so good! My titties too! Play with my titties some more daddy!"

Chad groped Samantha's swaying breasts now with both hands. She braced herself against the counter as her dad slammed her cunt; long, fast and firmly, over and over.

"I'm going to cum daddy! You're making me cuu-uuu-uummm-mmm!" little Samantha said as her father fucked her hard and steadily, playing with her tits and fat nipples, bouncing her ass and pressing her body against the kitchen counter. Samantha closed her eyes, arched her back, and reveled in the feelings coursing through her ripe, young body. Her insides melted and tingled, her thighs quivered and her pussy gushed. Her father brought a hand to her cunt and twirled two fingers around her swollen clitoris. Samantha creamed.

"Uh, uh, uh, cmmminnnng!" Samantha cried, "Oh fuck! I'm cummminnng!"

She felt her daddy's cock thrusting and felt one of his hands on her tit, the other on her cunt. Her thighs tingled and her pussy exploded. This is what she had been waiting for and begging for since the last Movie Night!

"Sooo good! Mmmmmm-mmmm! Oh! Oh! Oh!" she moaned. Her daddy's cock continued its onslaught. His left hand pinched her nipple, his right hand smashed her clit. Samantha saw stars as she orgasmed. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss enveloped her. Her pussy spasmed and her toes curled as her orgasm rocked her. She felt like she was going to pass-out. Her eyes rolled back into her head with orgasmic bliss.

Chad felt her tight cunt convulsing around his cock. He gave his daughter what she needed as he helped her ride wave after wave of intense orgasms, holding her up as her legs failed her. Days of frustration had cumulated in this exquisite fuck! He reveled in the forbidden fruit he was once again enjoying. His daughter moaned uncontrollably underweight him. He felt like a stud. No little schoolboy could compare to what he was giving her. He fucked his Sammie harder.

Hearing her moans, grunts and gasps, Chad's cock grew thicker; his balls tingled and his entire groin area surged and swelled with every thrust. He gripped her hips and fucked her harder. Nearly two days' worth of denied sperm churned in his balls. He moaned with his daughter and erupted, spurting a huge cum-wad forcefully inside of Samantha's tight pussy. He thrust again, and thick, hot, splooge began to fill Samantha's young cunt. Chad's rock-hard shaft continued to swell until Samantha felt it growing inside of her. His cock convulsed again, his shaft pulsed again, and his prostate spasmed yet again, sending his potent seed deeply into his daughter's ripe cunt.

Samantha felt every thick, hot blast erupting inside of her. Once again, her father was cumming inside of her and she loved it! Another huge spurt made her pussy warmer and wetter. She orgasmed again. How good it felt to be fucked! How great it was to make love to her daddy! She wanted it to last forever! Her cunt was filled-up with his cum. She felt it warm and deep. Her small body shook once again and then fell limp. After a moment of intense pleasure, she slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights as she felt her father slow his steady, firm, and persistent thrusts.

Father and daughter stayed tied together for a long while. Chad's cock refused to soften and Sam's pussy refused to let him go. Samantha sighed and purred contentedly and Chad snuggled and caressed his loving daughter.

Chad finally softened sufficiently and he pulled his still chubby cock from Samantha's pussy. His wet member slipped out heavily coated with sperm and sexual fluids. Samantha's pussy gaped and oozed.

"Plop…, plop…, plop." Chad's thick cum splattered on the floor.

Samantha turned around and embraced her father who kissed her back this time. She slurped his lips and he tenderly and sensually met her lips with his. They hugged lovingly and caressed each other a while before Samantha lowered her body, clenched her thighs together and proceeded to cleanse her daddy's cock with her warm, wet mouth.

Finally, they moved to the living room and sat exhausted on the couch where their tryst began that one fateful Movie Night; with Samantha curled up against her father and Chad lovingly running his hand up and down her body.

"Thank you daddy," she purred against his chest.

"You're welcome, Sam," her daddy said.

"Dad?" Samantha began, "You know we have a problem…"

Don't I know it, Chad thought, wondering how long he and Samantha could continue without Julie finding out.

"I know," Chad finally replied with a sigh.

"First, we had lumps on the couch, now we have lumps in the kitchen!" Samantha squealed, remembering the 'lump' she had found the first Movie Night, and the two 'lumps' her father had then discovered. They giggled and tickled and enjoyed themselves. They laughed and kissed and played with each other. Then, Samantha reached for her father's cock and slowly manipulated it.

"Take off your clothes dad." Samantha said. She stood up and held out her hand for him. Chad gripped her hand and stood up and stripped his remaining clothes. Samantha's chemise fell to the floor, followed quickly by her panties.

Chad nervously looked at the clock.

"We have plenty of time, don't worry." Samantha said. She pushed her father onto the couch and sat on the floor before him. She reverently caressed his balls and shaft. She leaned in and took his soft cock into her mouth, tasting their juices. She took her time and lovingly cleaned him with her tongue; his heavy balls, his glans, and his expanding shaft. Soon, Chad was hard once again.

Samantha's phone rang, buzzing on the coffee table.

"It's mom," she said before answering.

"Hi mom!" she said, then holding the phone away from her mouth, took a long, deep slurp of her father's cock.

"Oh, I'm having a daddy-sicle," she giggled and slurped loudly on her dad's hard cock twice more.

"Yeah, daddy gave it to me… I'm hoping he give me another one!"

"No, it won't' spoil my dinner."

'Slurp!'

"What…? Oh, yeah! It was great!"

Samantha giggled.

"Sure, I'll ask him," Samantha said. "Daddy, is the Chicken Shack OK with you?"

Chad could only nod stupidly as Samantha sucked him again before answering.

"Yeah, we are good with that."

"Another hour?"

"OK, see you then!"

Samantha set down her phone and went back to enjoying her daddy's cock.

"Sam, you could have gotten us in trouble!" Chad pretended to be mad. "And, what was so great?"

Samantha pulled her mouth back but kept her lips partially on his cock-head. She licked and sucked. "Oh, mom asked me how school was today." She went back to his cock.

"What was so great about it?

"Not now, daddy!" she said, not wanting to be disturbed again. She made love to his cock and balls, leaving him hard and wanting more. With a smack, she pulled off her lips.

Chad looked at her, and was surprised when Samantha stood up and pushed him forcefully down onto his back. She swung a leg over him and sat on his lap, trapping his hard cock underneath her ass and cunt. She slid up and down. Chad felt her smooth, wet cunt lips ride along his shaft.

"My turn," Samantha grinned. She lifted her ass, grabbed Chad's cock and positioned it to her love-tunnel. She sank down upon it until she was filled once again. Then, she began to ride him.

Samantha's pretty, sexy face looked down at Chad. He watched her smoothly ride up and down on his cock, loving each time she smiled, caught her breath, or looked determined to ride him harder and faster.

Chad let her have her way. His cock was hard, he had already cum, and he was going to let his little girl enjoy herself for as long as she wanted. At least for an hour or so.

Samantha bounced and let his long, fat cock do its magic inside of her. She rode him for what seemed like a long time, until she began to moan softly. She bounced harder. Chad rose up his hips to meet her. Samantha moaned again and Chad reached his large hands to grab his daughter's small breasts.

Samantha came softly grinding on her father's cock. The look of bliss on her face and her gentle moans and gasps triggered Chad to cum as well. Samantha's tight cunt milked him, and her pussy massaged him with little convulsions until both were satisfied, Samantha laid on top of him, keeping his cock tightly imprisoned in her warm, wet, pussy.

"Mmm-mm," Samantha sighed, "That was nice."

"Uh huh," Chad agreed.

They lay together for a while until Chad's cock slipped out and a river of cum ran down his thighs.

"We better clean up, now Sam," Chad said, "Mom's going to be home soon."

"Just a little while longer?" Samantha said.

"OK."

They lay in silence for a while. The only sounds were their deep, contented breaths.

"No more silly talk about finding another cock to play with?" Chad asked her softly.

"Nope," Samantha replied. "I already have the best cock-sicle in the world."

"Good girl." Chad said, pulling her tighter against him

When Samantha had her fill of her daddy's caresses, she climbed off and gathered up their clothes. Chad went to the kitchen to get something to clean up their mess. He wiped off the sexual fluids from his thighs and the kitchen floor. He returned to the living room and tossed a clean wet rag to Samantha and watched as she wiped her tired pussy and then the couch.

Satisfied, father and daughter changed their clothes and waited for Julie to return.

"Can I suck your cock some more, daddy?" Samantha asked after a while.

"I don't know honey, your mother might come home anytime," Chad said.

"Please, dad?" Samantha asked. "I don't know when I'll be able to play with you again."

"OK, princess." He couldn't say no to her. Chad dropped his shorts and plopped down in his favorite chair; out of sight from the garage entryway where Julie would be walking in.

Samantha cooed and pounced on her prey. She inspected her father's cock with her eyes and then with her tongue. She played with his limp, chubby flesh and empty balls, mesmerized by how soft he was now and how hard he was only moments ago. Samantha liked her father better when he was hard, she decided. She sucked his soft flesh into her mouth and teased it with her tongue.

Chad resisted for a while until Samantha doubled her efforts. His body couldn't resist Samantha's expert oral skills for long. His cock pulsed and grew firmer in her mouth. With a little more coaxing, she felt him fully harden around her lips. Triumphantly, Samantha swallowed his cock, hoping to give her father one last orgasm and get her first taste of cum tonight.

Chas was surprised at his virility, or maybe it was his daughter's sexuality, or maybe both? Whatever it was, he was enjoying it. He watched with delight as Samantha sucked his cock, clearly loving what she was doing. She met his eyes and her eyes twinkled. Her lips curled as she tried to smile with a mouth-full. She then ran her tongue over his glands and hummed with pleasure.

Samantha urged her daddy closer to the edge of the chair so she could more easily pleasure his balls. Chad scooted further, until his ass was nearly dangling over the chair. Samantha licked and sucked his nuts for a while as she continued to stroke him. He leaned back and decide to relax and enjoy it. When she first started, Chad didn't think he could cum again, now, he wasn't so sure. He hadn't had a long, leisurely, blow job while relaxing in his favorite chair, in a long time. All he needed was a beer and a ball-game, and it would be perfect.

Samantha took her daddy's cock deep, over and over, fucking her throat with his cock. Then she worked her tongue over his frenulum and glans before lapping and sucking on his balls.

Chad thought he just might be able to cum again. He pumped blood into his shaft as Samantha slurped, suckled and slathered his rock-hard cock with her saliva. He opened his eyes when he felt a wet, slippery digit probing behind his balls. He looked at Sam and she grinned mischievously. She placed a dainty finger against his ass-hole and toyed with it. Now, Chad was certain he could cum maybe just one more time.

Samantha kept sucking and drooling on his cock, bringing it deep into her throat and then coating her fingers with the thick, slippery spittle, to further lubricate his bung-hole. She tugged and prodded at it.

Chad smiled as he remembered doing the same to Samantha last week. Julie rarely played with his ass, but it was a sure way to make him explode during a blow-job. With the continuous sucking, slurping, licking and tugging, Chad finally felt a slight tickle in his groin. Yes, he could easily cum now.

"Mmm-mmm," Chad sighed. "I'm almost there Samantha."

Samantha bobbed her head faster. She sucked a little harder. She tugged at her daddy's sphincter more forcefully, feeling him open up.

"Oh, baby, I…"

He stopped suddenly. They both heard the garage door opening.

Chad was on the precipice of his orgasm. He tried to pull his cock away before he could make a mess of his clothes, his chair and his daughter, but Samantha was determined to get her prize. She throated him and plunged two fingers deeply up his ass!

"Oh, shit!" Chad exclaimed as he came suddenly. His cock and balls spasmed as Samantha worked her experienced mouth and fingers. He continued to orgasm, sending his meager remaining sperm into Samantha's mouth. She sucked him dry.

They heard the door open. "I'm home!" Julie yelled.

Samantha finally pulled her warm, sperm covered lips from Chad's cock and her wet fingers from his ass-hole. She got up from her knees and ran into the kitchen to meet her mother to give her father time to compose himself.

Chad stuffed his oozing, hard cock back into his shorts and willed his cock to soften. Three orgasms today! His cock was almost aching!

Samantha met her mother at the door, and kissed her fully on the mouth before Julie had time to set down her packages. They kissed like lovers do, and Samantha pushed her father's still warm sperm into her mother's mouth. Julie was caught by surprise, but delighted. The cum in her mouth meant her daughter had a great time with her father! She shared her daughter joy and excitement.

"So it worked?" Julie whispered.

"Yes!" Samantha whispered back. "When I told him I might fuck some boys as school, he went crazy!"

"I knew he would," Julie said, licking the insides of her mouth and swallowing. "And the kitchen?"

"Oh, mom! Dad fucked me good and hard, just like you said he would!"

"Good!" Julie said, "I'm so happy for you!"

Samantha took a bag from her mother's hand and walked with her to the kitchen. They heard the TV blaring. "We fucked twice, and I got to suck his cock again!"

"I know, I can still taste it." Julie said.

"The butt thing worked like you set it would. And, dad came twice in my pussy and once in my mouth! It was awesome!"

"How many times did you cum?" Julie asked, setting down the bags and then pulling serving dishes from the cabinet.

"Twice, but they were really big ones!" Samantha replied.

"Hmmm, maybe I can help you before we go to bed," Julie offered. "After all, it's not fair that he came more than you did."

"Thanks mom!" Samantha kissed her mother one more time.

"Dinner!" Julie yelled.

The family dined together. Samantha's excitement was obvious.

"You are so happy! What's gotten into you tonight?" Julie asked, knowing very well what had gotten inside her daughter recently.

Samantha giggled. Chad choked on his drink.

After dinner, Julie met Chad in the bedroom.

"So, are you ready to fuck your little Samantha's ass tonight?" she teased, as she wiggled out of her skirt and displayed her buttocks to her husband. She dropped her panties and spread her cheeks. "Fuck me daddy, fuck my ass!"

Chad knew he couldn't get it up again. Samantha had drained his balls three times. Just the thought of another hard-on reminded him of how sore his cock was after a hard fucking, a slow grinding, and a fantastic blow-job. Besides, his cock smelled of cum, pussy and spit. Julie was sure to find out.

"Uh, you know…, I'm not feeling too well tonight... I might be coming down with something…," he said. "Maybe I need to get to bed early. I'm getting a headache," he said, repeating Julie's words to him last night."

"Suit yourself, but it's your loss," she replied. "Goodnight, Chad." Julie turned off the light. "Do you need anything before I go check on Sam?"

"No, I just need some sleep."

"OK, get some rest, baby." She turned and left Chad in the darkness. She quickly walked to Samantha's room to hear the glorious details of her wonderful night with her father.

"So, tell me everything!" Julie said, sitting down on Samantha's bed.

Samantha dropped her wet panties in the laundry bin. They were filled with two cum-loads from her daddy's dick.

Julie knew she would have to inspect those panties in the morning, but right now, she was going to inspect her daughter's slick twat while she listened to the details of her daughter's eagerly anticipated night of lovemaking with her lying husband.

"Set your pussy right here," Julie said, patting the space in front of her, "And let me lick your sore little cunny while you tell me what happened."

Samantha proceeded to tell her mother every little detail, while her mother lapped at her cum-filled cunt.

Summary – It's daddy's turn to spend some quality time with horny, young, Samantha.

Previous Chapter Summary - Sexy, young, Samantha and her naughty mother spend some quality time together. Samantha learned a few new things, and so did Julie.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. * It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives! *

Chad Williams returned home late Monday evening. The house was strangely quiet. His daughter Samantha didn't greet him at the door with her typical squeals of "Daddy's home!" And since those two wonderful but totally inappropriate Movie Nights, Samantha was always pouncing on him in the privacy of the entryway, to entice him with her firm young body and plead with him for sex.

Thoughts of those nights made his cock twitch. And more recently, Chad remembered her warm mouth encircling his cock this morning as he awoke. Chad smiled as he recalled Samantha's smirk of satisfaction as she smacked her lips on his warm sperm while his wife Julie was finishing her shower. He had to chuckle, thinking of his sneaky little minx! Damn, she wanted his cock! Here he was, a virile man being seduced by a gorgeous young teenage – every man's dream - and he dare not touch her.

He had to admit he missed Samantha greeting him at the door. No., the truth was he had actually been looking forward to it. Even before they had sex, he absolutely loved seeing and holding his sexy young Samantha after a long hard day; smelling her perfume, nuzzling her neck and feeling her pert breasts against him while holding her firm young body in his arms. Besides, since that night, it wasn't him groping his daughter, it was her coming on to him. He was just an innocent bystander. That somehow made it all right. He sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could resist her.

Chad walked into the living room to find his wife and daughter watching TV. They barely acknowledged his presence only saying "Hi, honey," and "Hey, dad," while focusing their attention on the show they were watching. Strange? At least they were dressed in shirts and pants, and not flaunting themselves in their new slutty underwear and causing him to have a perpetual hard-on. He was actually a little disappointed again. He enjoyed looking at his daughter as she exhibited herself and he enjoyed confiding with Julie on their mutual admirations of their sexy, little Sammie.

The rest of the evening was also subdued. Chad tried to engage his wife and daughter in polite conversation but they seemed distracted. Samantha finished her homework and went to bed early. His wife shortly retired for the evening as well and Chad soon followed her.

"Everything OK?" Chad asked as they undressed for bed.

"Yeah, why?" His wife Julie asked, slipping off her top.

"Nothing. It just seemed kind of quiet tonight." Chad briefly admired Julie's breasts and mentally compared then to Samantha's.

"Well," Julie said, "I had a little talk with Sam tonight. She's a bit pissed at me I think."

"Oh?" Chad replied, dropping his underwear to show off his chubby cock. "About what?"

"The way she has been behaving lately; showing off her tits and pussy and acting like a little slut."

"You did?" Chad gasped. "I thought you like looking at her!"

"I do, but she's been way too obvious about it. Remember last night?"

Chad remembered. Samantha was showing off her teenage body as if begging for a hard cock. He reluctantly agreed with Julie that Samantha had gone too far.

"It's almost as if she daring us to have sex with her. Especially you, Chad. It's as if she really wants your cock." Julie looked at him. She glanced at his nearly hard shaft.

Chad almost choked. "I'm sure it's just a phase she's going through," he stammered.

"Well, phase or not, I told her to tone it down. Hell, I don't care if she walks around naked, but I don't want her acting like a cock-hungry whore. Not my daughter! Not in my house!"

Chad tried to hide his disappointment. He attempted to get his wife involved in their sexy, naughty game again. "Remember when she touched her toes last night?" he asked. "And her tight little pussy showed through those damn crotch-less panties you bought her?"

"Yeah," Julie smiled before turning off the light and getting into bed. "Samantha has one sweet little cunt, that's for sure – perfectly ripe for licking, slurping and fucking."

Chad also climbed into their bed. He slid his naked body next to Julie's. "Didn't she make you want to slip your tongue into her tight little crack?" he suggested, hoping to engage his wife in some incestuous play-acting tonight.

"I guess." Julie replied. She smiled to herself in the darkness, remembering licking Samantha's sweet, young pussy barely an hour ago. Then, she frowned, knowing her lying husband had tasted that innocent pussy before she did.

"So, how badly did you want to fuck her, Chad?"

"Uh, well…, she is pretty hot and all…" He was still cautious of saying too much. "But she's our daughter after all. I could never…"

"I know. But, I bet her tight little cunt feels really good wrapped around your cock."

"Uh, I'm sure it would," he replied slowly.

"Or her cute little mouth sucking on her sweet, juicy, daddy-sickle?"

"Mmmm,mm" Chad relaxed, and sighed, getting horny and pressing his boner against his wife's ass.

"Can you imagine our precious, innocent, Samantha sucking on your cock-sickle? Slurping and sucking on it?" Julie asked.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you show me?" Chad growled.

Julie pressed her naked ass on her husband's hard cock. "What if you could fuck her, Chad?" Julie asked.

"Wha.., what do you mean?" Chad was confused, and very hopeful Julie was somehow letting him know he could fuck their little Samantha with impunity.

"I mean, I know you want her as much as I do," Julie said. Then paused. "I know you jacked-off into her underwear thinking about her."

"You do…? I mean…, I did?" Chad said. He was confused, he never jacked-off into her panties before, unless Julie had found…

"How else would your cum get all over her panties, Chad?" Julie asked softly. "Did you think I wouldn't find her cum-soaked underwear in the laundry?"

"Uh.., Well…, I…, Uh," Chad stammered. Whew! Julie thinks the cum in Samantha's panties was caused by me jacking-off!

"Shhh! It's OK, Chad," Julie stopped him. Just like Samantha always did. "I think it is cute, picturing you stroking your hard cock with your daughter's panties wrapped around them."

Chad shut his mouth. He recalled how his cum-load actually ended up on Samantha's panties.

"So, what is your favorite fantasy about Samantha," Julie continued. "What do you think about when your wrap her sweet smelling panties around your cock? Is it maybe a pony-ride and your cock 'accidently' slipping into her tight little cunt? Or having maybe her slurp on your hard, nasty, daddy-sickle?"

"Hmmm," Chad thought, stalling for time to respond correctly. He had to be careful! Julie was dancing around the truth about him and Samantha. "You only want to know so you can tease me tonight, right?"

"Maybe," Julie replied.

Chad cuddled his wife and slipped both hands around her, cupping her soft, fat breasts. "I guess seeing her in those fucking, sexy panties and underwear you bought her." Chad said. He felt safe now, curled up to his wife, and was getting excited thinking about his hot daughter. "I can imagine her bending over the kitchen counter with that perfect little ass, her hot cunt peeking out of those blue panties you bought her, and just hearing her begging for my hard cock."

"Mmmm, mmm," Julie groaned. "I know that's your favorite position, bent over and begging for it. That's hot." Julie purred. "Why the kitchen though? I know you banged me enough there."

"Just the thought of doing it somewhere besides the bedroom. Like in the shower, the park that time, or the kitchen."

"Or the couch?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, sure," Chad answered, remembering fucking Samantha on the couch. "Anywhere, but over the kitchen counter is probably my favorite," he said, then added, "What about you, Julie?"

Chad poked his hard cock against her ass once, then rocked against her slowly, again and again, letting his intentions known.

"Oh, I don't know." Julie responded, "Nothing as specific as yours anyway," Julie said in a way that made Chad feel a little perverted for having such dirty thoughts. "You know, I'm really sorry, but I'm exhausted and not feeling well," Julie rolled over separating her ass from his persistent pokes. "I have a headache."

That was Julie's way of letting him know he wasn't getting sex tonight. Suddenly bewildered and disappointed, Chad realized he was going to have to sleep with a hard cock. He thought of Samantha in the kitchen, and with a smile, drifted off to sleep.

Chad woke the next morning almost hoping to find Samantha sucking on his cock again. After all, it would be her doing, not his; he could claim innocence, but Samantha was nowhere to be found. He felt beside him, and discovered Julie was already out of bed. He waked groggily down the hall, and found his wife in the kitchen.

"Morning." Chad said, getting his coffee and sitting down next to his wife.

"Morning." Julie said, barely looking up.

They sat in silence for a while. Then, Chad heard his daughter's soft staccato footsteps on the floor. He looked up. To his surprise and delight, Samantha walked into the kitchen; she was topless; barefoot and only wearing her panties! He admired her firm, young body; from her pretty face, to her suck-able breasts, down to her flat stomach, round ass and long, luscious legs.

"Morning family," Samantha said. She grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and cereal and sat down across from her parents.

"Uh, Julie?" Chad said softly, "I thought you had a talk with Sam?" He eyed his daughter's exquisite nipples. They seemed extra puffy and swollen today. He wanted to suck them.

Julie looked up. "Yeah, we had a talk. I asked Samantha to not act like a cock-hungry slut around us. I don't care what she wears or doesn't wear in our house. Right Sam?"

"Whatever." Samantha said. She ate her cereal acting obliviously, staring at the wall and completely ignoring her father and mother.

Chad used the opportunity to watch his daughter without being noticed. He saw each spoonful of cereal enter her sexy, cock-sucking mouth. He watched the milk dripping from her lips and saw her tongue dart out to lick it clean; like sperm from a spent cock. He felt a stirring in his groin. He looked at his daughter's tits and fat nipples, wishing he could suck on them once again.

Chad jumped when he felt Julie's hand softly land upon his thigh. Her hand deliberately slid towards his crotch. He looked at her alarmed. Julie stared down at her coffee, slurped, and put her hand on his crotch searching for his half-hard dick. She pulled it out and began to stroke him.

Chad knew Samantha couldn't see what was happening under the table and besides, she seemed preoccupied. He let his cock grow fully hard as Julie softly stroked him and Samantha firm, young breasts and slurping lips aroused him.

After a few glorious minutes, Samantha finished eating and set down her spoon. She lifted the bowl to her lips and drank the remaining milk, clumsily spilling some onto her naked chest. The white fluid ran down a pert tit and dripped between her cleavage. Another spill - and a rivulet of white milk dripped down her other breast and soiled another nipple; it grew hard and taut. Both round globes and a fat, puffy nipple were wet with milk, making Chad wish he could lick and suck her clean.

"Aaaahh!" Samantha sighed contentedly. She licked her lips and briefly meet her father's stare. She rubbed the wayward milk onto her chest, leaving her breasts wet and shiny in the bright florescent lights of the kitchen. Then, she belched loudly and excused herself. She stood up, put away her dishes and walked out of the room, with her father staring and his cock straining.

Chad moaned aloud. A few more strokes from his wife, and he would cum.

Julie stopped. "I'm jumping in the shower," she said with a wink. "Care to join me?"

"Oh yes, ab-so-fucking-lutly," Chad said. After all, a warm, leisurely fuck in the shower was better than a quick, cold, hand-job under the table anytime!

Julie led him by his hard cock to the master bathroom, still stroking him gently. Chad was surprised Julie was being so open and exposing his cock that way. He scanned the hallway for Samantha, but she was nowhere to be seen.

They entered the bedroom and dropped their night clothes upon the floor and stepped into the bathroom. Julie bent over to turn on the water and Chad admired her shapely ass and her furry cunt peeking out at him. When the water was warm, they stepped in, and Julie began soaping Chad after they both were warm and wet, running her hands over his firm body and paying extra attention to his genitals and ass. She gave his cock a few slippery strokes; keeping him hard and expectant, then offered him her back. Chad soaped her up, playing with her ass and breasts, taking his time to get her ready for sex. He heard her moan. Typically, at this point, Julie would bend over, offering her body to him, and Chad would take her from behind.

As he slid his cock up and down her slippery hole, Julie suddenly pulled away.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, turning around with her large breasts swaying.

"What?" Chad asked, "What is it?" His cock was hard. He was ready to fuck. What the fuck was the matter?

"Damn it! I forgot, I have to pick up breakfast for our team meeting this morning! Sorry honey!" Julie immediately began washing her hair and protecting her warm, wet cunt from his hardness.

"What about me?" Chad asked, pointing to his aching hard-on and pouting.

"Aww, poor baby!" Julie said, giving his cock a tug. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, but I really have to go now!" She rinsed off quickly and left the shower, grabbing a towel on the way, and leaving her husband standing in the steamy water; wet, hard and suddenly feeling neglected and lonely.

Chad briefly considered stroking-off to mental images of his sexy daughter and his wife's wet, slippery ass, but he remembered Julie's promise. He decided he could hold off a few more hours and anticipated a glorious fuck from his wife later tonight.

When Chad entered the kitchen again, Julie had already left.

'Oh shit!' Just him and his cock-hungry daughter, he thought. Chad's cock was still chubby from the shower and he knew he was especially vulnerable to Samantha's charms at this moment. All he needed was Samantha groping at his cock right and begging him for sex.

"Damn it!" Being horny and missing his wife's affections is how he got into this whole mess to begin with!

"Hi dad." Samantha's voice coming from behind him made him jump.

"Hi Sam," Chad replied, glancing over his shoulder. Thank goodness Samantha was dressed for school and not naked! She walked to the counter to pack her lunch. She leaned against the kitchen counter, her ass facing him and bent over, reaching up into the cupboard to prepare her lunch. He briefly admired her long legs and her perfect ass before saying, "Uh, mom had to leave early."

"I know. She told me."

"OK then," Chad said, "I'll see you tonight."

"OK, bye." Samantha said.

Chad started to walk away, expecting his daughter to call out to him. After all, her mother was gone and it was her perfect opportunity. He heard nothing.

"That's it, just bye?" Chad said, turning around, "No begging for sex?"

"No," Samantha said. "What's the use? Besides, mom told me I was acting like a cock-hungry slut."

"Oh?" Chad replied. "Well, good. I'm glad you got it out of your system."

"Besides, you don't want to play with me anymore anyway." Sam pouted.

"Honey, it's not that I don't want to… I liked what we did, but…,"

"But what? Don't you like my 'amazing' tits anymore? Do you hate my 'hot fucking pussy juice?' Don't you want to fuck me again?"

Chad was torn. He wanted Samantha to know he loved her and appreciated her, but the sex they had shared was better forgotten.

"Oh, honey, I like everything about you, and I'd love to fuck you again, but,"

"Then why don't you fuck me, dad? Right now, right here! That's what I don't understand! If you want to fuck me, then just do it." Samantha cried, "I want you to. I'll suck your cock right now and then you can fuck me before you go to work. Every day if you want!" Samantha bent over the counter and slowly wiggled her ass back and forth. "Come on, dad. Fill my pussy with your cock and your cum, so I can feel it dripping out all day long; that way I can think of you and your hard fat cock while I'm at school!"

Samantha turned around and pulled down her shorts. Then, she pulled down her panties; they caught on her round globes, and with a tug and a jiggle, her bare, pale ass and warm cunt were exposed to her father. She bent over the counter, ready for him to take her.

"Oh, fuck…," Chad stared and drooled. "Damn it Sam! We just can't!" Chad said, "It's not about what I want or what you want!" Chad tore his eyes away and continued his rant. "Samantha, you are a hot young woman, and its taking all the will-power I have to not pull out my cock and fuck you right now… Just the thought of your sweet, tight pussy…, It's driving me crazy…, but we can't." he managed to mutter.

Samantha bent further over the counter, almost like in his fantasy. She was so ready, wet and willing. All he had to do was…, just do it…, give her what they both want…

"Fine!" Samantha snapped. She pulled up her shorts and panties over her gorgeous ass and turned to look at her father defiantly.

Chad walked to the door. He was so tempted turn around and pound the little slut like she wanted him to, but instead he opened the door to leave.

"Guess I'll have to find someone else to fuck me, then." Sam yelled as he stepped out.

Chad stopped. "Samantha…," he warned.

"Maybe some of the boys at school, or even Professor Wilson will let me suck their cocks, fuck me good and hard, and even fuck my tight little ass, since my daddy won't – even though he promised!" she shouted angrily.

"No more of that kind of talk young lady!" Chad said, his anger rising.

"Whatever," Samantha said, and walked away.

Chad let her go, late for work, and his mind whirling.

All day, Chad thought about his precious Samantha having sex with nameless boys; her head bobbing up and down on their young dicks, being fucked by their hard cocks, and even taking it up the ass. He knew Samantha was too sexual driven to go without a hard cock for long. He tried to tell himself Samantha was old enough to date boys – yes, even have sex with them, but the thought drove him crazy. But, maybe it was for the best, even though no boy would be as gentle, experienced, or loving as he would be. The images of Samantha with another boy, or even an older father figure, flashed into his mind, keeping him distracted and half aroused all day long.

Julie called him on his way home.

"Hey, honey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Chad replied.

"Sorry to leave you hanging this morning, baby," Julie said.

"It's OK, besides, you said you'd make it up to me, remember?"

"You bet I will!" Julie said, "But first, I have a couple things to take care of at work. Remember the meeting this morning?"

"Of course, it kept me from getting laid," Chad snorted.

Julie laughed. "Well, I have a couple of open items I have to take care of. Shouldn't be more than an hour or two. I'll call you on my way home to see what you guys want for dinner, and then…"

"And then what?"

"Then…, after dinner I'll take you into the bedroom after we perv on Samantha for a while." Julie said.

"Oh? Tell me more," said Chad.

"I'll put some sexy, slutty lingerie and then maybe put on a little show for you."

"Uh huh."

"Maybe suck your cock and balls for a good, long time. Get you nice and hard. And then…,"

"I'm almost hard now!" Chad replied. "And then what?

"I'll get on all fours on the bed, with my wet pussy and puckered asshole looking at you through those crotch-less panties."

"Yeah..." Chad rubbed his crotch, "Mmmm, my favorite position and such sexy underwear!"

"Then, I'll ask you in my best slutty little Samantha voice to get the lube from the dresser drawer."

"No, really?" Chad was excited now. Lube only meant one thing!

"Really." Julie confirmed. "Then, you'll get my asshole – I mean Samantha's asshole - all nice and slick, and slide a couple fingers in there until she's nice and loose, then put some lube on your hard, throbbing, cock, press your fat cock against her tight little hole, and fuck your daughter's ass!"

"Oh, Julie!" Chad moaned. "I can't wait! You hardly ever want anal sex anymore!"

"Well, the truth is, I really like it. It's just not something I can do every night. After all, I don't want my husband to think his wife is a butt-slut. But tonight, you are going to fuck your slutty little girl's tight little ass, not mine!"

"Shit, I'm hard as a rock Julie!"

"Fuck me daddy, fuck you little girl's slutty asshole. Fuck me!" Julie whispered into the phone.

Chad groaned.

"Feel my tight little ass around your cock, daddy?"

"Aw fuck!" Chad groaned. "I'm just pulling into the driveway, Julie. Why did you do this to me? I can't walk in with a hard-on!"

"Why not? Sam's seen you hard before."

"But…,"

"But nothing, give her a show Chad," Julie giggled. "Then tell me about it when I get home!"

"Fine. But that means I'm walking into the house with a big tent in my pants and if she sees it, so what?"

"Right! Tease her back!" Julie agreed.

"Yeah, two can play that game!" Chad said.

"It would serve her right! Let her perv on your cock for a while! But, what the little bitch needs is a good, hard fucking. A big, fat, cock to pound some common sense into her! Really fuck her good!" Julie said.

"Yeah!" Chad agreed, "That's what the little bitch needs!"

"Oops! Someone came in! Gotta go!" Julie said.

The phone went silent.

Determined, Chad parked the car in the garage and strode into the house. "I'm home Samantha!" he shouted. Samantha didn't greet him at the door this time. With his cock leading the way, Chad walked into the kitchen, expecting Samantha to be at the table doing her homework. He intended to show off his hard cock to his daughter; to remind her what she already had at home, even if he couldn't give it to her. He knew his cock was much bigger than the boys at her school, and once she realized it, she would decide to keep begging him for his cock instead of going elsewhere for sex.

Chad stopped in the entryway to the kitchen. His cock surged at the sight before him. Samantha was bent over the kitchen counter wearing her baby blue chemise and crotch-less panties. Her legs were spread, showing off those perfect pussy lips protruding from her soft, satin panties. He could see her pink little rose-bud. Her pussy was wet. She was ready for him. His fantasy was before him; his little was Sammie bent over the counter wearing his favorite set of lingerie.

"Hi, daddy," Samantha said. "Mom's going to be late tonight." She wiggled her ass provocatively. "Any idea what we could do while we wait for her?"

Chad stared at Samantha's pussy. He remembered how tight his daughter was. He remembered how Samantha moaned and squealed when he fucked her. He remembered how sweet her pussy tasted and how good it smelled.

Samantha reached between her legs and spread her pussy-lips apart with her fingers, showing him her wet, pink fuck-hole. She had been waiting for him and gently playing with her pussy to make sure she was wet and ready.

"Wanna fuck me now, daddy? Or should I find someone else with a big, hard, cock who can give me what I need?"

Chad's cock strained against his pants, growing harder. He suddenly came to the realization Julie was right. Samantha did need a good, hard, fucking. And he was the one to give it to her! No! He was the only one to give it to her! Not some puny, pencil-dicked schoolboy! Not with daughter! As he fumbled at his pants, he easily convinced himself it was for her own good. He would show her!

"Ziiiiiip!" Down went Chad's zipper.

Samantha smiled victoriously.

"Clink!" Down fell Chad's pants and belt, hitting the hard tile floor.

Samantha took a long, deep breath, and held it, anticipating what would come next. Finally!

Chad shuffled over to her with his pants around his ankles. He wildly kicked off a shoe and then one pant leg. He stood before Samantha's backside pulling his hard cock out of the top of his boxers and pushed his underwear down. He lined up his cock to his daughter's soaking wet slit, admired the view of her ass and wet cunt for a brief moment, then worked his leaking, thick cock-head up and down the length of Samantha's sweet, wet, slit, combining their lubricants.

Samantha felt her father's fat cock sliding against her pussy lips, and unbidden, a high-pitched mew escaped from her mouth. She felt his cock position against her tight hole and start to penetrate her.

Chad pushed until he felt Samantha's warm pussy lips totally envelope his cock-head. He wanted to slam his entire shaft into her immediately until she gasped out loud with surprise, but he couldn't hurt her. Not ever. And he needn't have worried; as he steadily pushed his rock-hard cock into her warm, wet cavern, Samantha gasped out loud, sharply catching her breath as her tight pussy was stretched by her daddy's thick, invading cock. She slowly exhaled as the long, fat shaft entered her, filling her up completely.

"Ohhhhhh daaaaaddy!" Samantha moaned as Chad's cock continued to impale her. "Ohhhhh, yes, oh yes! It feels so good!" Samantha's utmost desire was being fulfilled along with her tight cunt. She was sexually giddy with lust and love, as was stretched and stuffed-full of her daddy's dick.

Chad pushed slowly and steadily until he was balls deep inside of his daughter, then he pushed a little more. He felt her tight, hot, cunt grip his entire shaft. It felt even better than he remembered.

He slowly pulled out while watching his slick, wet, rod retreat from her slimy little fuck-hole. He felt the suction of her vaginal walls trying to suck the cum up from his balls. When he saw his cock-head, he pushed into her again slowly until he bottomed out once more. Then pulled out again until he could see his hard, flared glans escape from her pussy lips. Once, then twice more he repeated these actions, getting Samantha wet, stretched, and ready for a good, hard, fucking! He began to slide into her once more. Sam glanced over her shoulder at him, getting impatient.

He smiled down at her and then quickly thrust the last few inches of his hard cock into her forcibly, so his fat, heavy, balls bounced off of her clit and his groin slapped her ass. He did it again, and then again, making her moan with pleasure.

'Smack…, smack…, smack…!'

Samantha babbled as her daddy rocked her body again and again, pushing her against the counter; her breath escaped with each thrust as she gasped with pleasure. "Oh daaa-aa-ddy, fuck me-ee, fu-uuu-uuck me! It feels so goo-oo-ood! Oh gawd! Oh yessss-esss!"

Chad slowed his thrusts and then gave his daughter long, slow, thrusts once again, moving his body from side to side and up and down; spreading her cunt and hitting her in places she had never felt before.

"Do you like my cock, princess?" Chad looked at Samantha and grinned with a perverse satisfaction at the quivering teenage-slut he had created.

Samantha looked over her shoulder and met her father's eyes again. "Oh daddy! I love your cock!" she said, and she did! It was long, hard, thick, and filled her up completely. "Don't ever keep it from me again!" Samantha cried as she rocked back against his steadily increasing thrusts.

At this moment in time, with his cock engulfed with exquisite pleasure, Chad had no intention of ever keeping his cock out of his daughter's tight, little, wanton, fuck-hole again. He was already plotting when and how to fuck her without detection, not willing to ever consider denying himself of her sweet, young, ready-and-always-willing tight pussy.

"Mmmmm-mmmmm!" Samantha moaned long and loud. "Ah, ah, ah!" she panted as Chad began pounding her tight, juicy, cunt again, showing his daughter what a good, hard fucking felt like.

"Your pussy is so tight, Samantha!" Chad exclaimed as he plowed his daughter steadily with long deep, strokes and finishing with hard thrusts against her, smashing her groin against his, and slapping her pussy with his balls. He watched Samantha's ass jiggle.

Samantha arched her back and Chad caught a glimpse of her bouncing tits. He easily slid his long arm around her small frame and slim waist and pulled a breast free, pushing her baby blue chemise down, and proceeded to grope her soft flesh enthusiastically.

"Damn, you do have 'amazing tits' Samantha." Chad twisted her nipple firmly just as he slammed his cock into her again.

"Ummmphhh!" Samantha grunted. "Oh, daddy, it feels so good! My pussy feels so good! My titties too! Play with my titties some more daddy!"

Chad groped Samantha's swaying breasts now with both hands. She braced herself against the counter as her dad slammed her cunt; long, fast and firmly, over and over.

"I'm going to cum daddy! You're making me cuu-uuu-uummm-mmm!" little Samantha said as her father fucked her hard and steadily, playing with her tits and fat nipples, bouncing her ass and pressing her body against the kitchen counter. Samantha closed her eyes, arched her back, and reveled in the feelings coursing through her ripe, young body. Her insides melted and tingled, her thighs quivered and her pussy gushed. Her father brought a hand to her cunt and twirled two fingers around her swollen clitoris. Samantha creamed.

"Uh, uh, uh, cmmminnnng!" Samantha cried, "Oh fuck! I'm cummminnng!"

She felt her daddy's cock thrusting and felt one of his hands on her tit, the other on her cunt. Her thighs tingled and her pussy exploded. This is what she had been waiting for and begging for since the last Movie Night!

"Sooo good! Mmmmmm-mmmm! Oh! Oh! Oh!" she moaned. Her daddy's cock continued its onslaught. His left hand pinched her nipple, his right hand smashed her clit. Samantha saw stars as she orgasmed. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss enveloped her. Her pussy spasmed and her toes curled as her orgasm rocked her. She felt like she was going to pass-out. Her eyes rolled back into her head with orgasmic bliss.

Chad felt her tight cunt convulsing around his cock. He gave his daughter what she needed as he helped her ride wave after wave of intense orgasms, holding her up as her legs failed her. Days of frustration had cumulated in this exquisite fuck! He reveled in the forbidden fruit he was once again enjoying. His daughter moaned uncontrollably underweight him. He felt like a stud. No little schoolboy could compare to what he was giving her. He fucked his Sammie harder.

Hearing her moans, grunts and gasps, Chad's cock grew thicker; his balls tingled and his entire groin area surged and swelled with every thrust. He gripped her hips and fucked her harder. Nearly two days' worth of denied sperm churned in his balls. He moaned with his daughter and erupted, spurting a huge cum-wad forcefully inside of Samantha's tight pussy. He thrust again, and thick, hot, splooge began to fill Samantha's young cunt. Chad's rock-hard shaft continued to swell until Samantha felt it growing inside of her. His cock convulsed again, his shaft pulsed again, and his prostate spasmed yet again, sending his potent seed deeply into his daughter's ripe cunt.

Samantha felt every thick, hot blast erupting inside of her. Once again, her father was cumming inside of her and she loved it! Another huge spurt made her pussy warmer and wetter. She orgasmed again. How good it felt to be fucked! How great it was to make love to her daddy! She wanted it to last forever! Her cunt was filled-up with his cum. She felt it warm and deep. Her small body shook once again and then fell limp. After a moment of intense pleasure, she slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights as she felt her father slow his steady, firm, and persistent thrusts.

Father and daughter stayed tied together for a long while. Chad's cock refused to soften and Sam's pussy refused to let him go. Samantha sighed and purred contentedly and Chad snuggled and caressed his loving daughter.

Chad finally softened sufficiently and he pulled his still chubby cock from Samantha's pussy. His wet member slipped out heavily coated with sperm and sexual fluids. Samantha's pussy gaped and oozed.

"Plop…, plop…, plop." Chad's thick cum splattered on the floor.

Samantha turned around and embraced her father who kissed her back this time. She slurped his lips and he tenderly and sensually met her lips with his. They hugged lovingly and caressed each other a while before Samantha lowered her body, clenched her thighs together and proceeded to cleanse her daddy's cock with her warm, wet mouth.

Finally, they moved to the living room and sat exhausted on the couch where their tryst began that one fateful Movie Night; with Samantha curled up against her father and Chad lovingly running his hand up and down her body.

"Thank you daddy," she purred against his chest.

"You're welcome, Sam," her daddy said.

"Dad?" Samantha began, "You know we have a problem…"

Don't I know it, Chad thought, wondering how long he and Samantha could continue without Julie finding out.

"I know," Chad finally replied with a sigh.

"First, we had lumps on the couch, now we have lumps in the kitchen!" Samantha squealed, remembering the 'lump' she had found the first Movie Night, and the two 'lumps' her father had then discovered. They giggled and tickled and enjoyed themselves. They laughed and kissed and played with each other. Then, Samantha reached for her father's cock and slowly manipulated it.

"Take off your clothes dad." Samantha said. She stood up and held out her hand for him. Chad gripped her hand and stood up and stripped his remaining clothes. Samantha's chemise fell to the floor, followed quickly by her panties.

Chad nervously looked at the clock.

"We have plenty of time, don't worry." Samantha said. She pushed her father onto the couch and sat on the floor before him. She reverently caressed his balls and shaft. She leaned in and took his soft cock into her mouth, tasting their juices. She took her time and lovingly cleaned him with her tongue; his heavy balls, his glans, and his expanding shaft. Soon, Chad was hard once again.

Samantha's phone rang, buzzing on the coffee table.

"It's mom," she said before answering.

"Hi mom!" she said, then holding the phone away from her mouth, took a long, deep slurp of her father's cock.

"Oh, I'm having a daddy-sicle," she giggled and slurped loudly on her dad's hard cock twice more.

"Yeah, daddy gave it to me… I'm hoping he give me another one!"

"No, it won't' spoil my dinner."

'Slurp!'

"What…? Oh, yeah! It was great!"

Samantha giggled.

"Sure, I'll ask him," Samantha said. "Daddy, is the Chicken Shack OK with you?"

Chad could only nod stupidly as Samantha sucked him again before answering.

"Yeah, we are good with that."

"Another hour?"

"OK, see you then!"

Samantha set down her phone and went back to enjoying her daddy's cock.

"Sam, you could have gotten us in trouble!" Chad pretended to be mad. "And, what was so great?"

Samantha pulled her mouth back but kept her lips partially on his cock-head. She licked and sucked. "Oh, mom asked me how school was today." She went back to his cock.

"What was so great about it?

"Not now, daddy!" she said, not wanting to be disturbed again. She made love to his cock and balls, leaving him hard and wanting more. With a smack, she pulled off her lips.

Chad looked at her, and was surprised when Samantha stood up and pushed him forcefully down onto his back. She swung a leg over him and sat on his lap, trapping his hard cock underneath her ass and cunt. She slid up and down. Chad felt her smooth, wet cunt lips ride along his shaft.

"My turn," Samantha grinned. She lifted her ass, grabbed Chad's cock and positioned it to her love-tunnel. She sank down upon it until she was filled once again. Then, she began to ride him.

Samantha's pretty, sexy face looked down at Chad. He watched her smoothly ride up and down on his cock, loving each time she smiled, caught her breath, or looked determined to ride him harder and faster.

Chad let her have her way. His cock was hard, he had already cum, and he was going to let his little girl enjoy herself for as long as she wanted. At least for an hour or so.

Samantha bounced and let his long, fat cock do its magic inside of her. She rode him for what seemed like a long time, until she began to moan softly. She bounced harder. Chad rose up his hips to meet her. Samantha moaned again and Chad reached his large hands to grab his daughter's small breasts.

Samantha came softly grinding on her father's cock. The look of bliss on her face and her gentle moans and gasps triggered Chad to cum as well. Samantha's tight cunt milked him, and her pussy massaged him with little convulsions until both were satisfied, Samantha laid on top of him, keeping his cock tightly imprisoned in her warm, wet, pussy.

"Mmm-mm," Samantha sighed, "That was nice."

"Uh huh," Chad agreed.

They lay together for a while until Chad's cock slipped out and a river of cum ran down his thighs.

"We better clean up, now Sam," Chad said, "Mom's going to be home soon."

"Just a little while longer?" Samantha said.

"OK."

They lay in silence for a while. The only sounds were their deep, contented breaths.

"No more silly talk about finding another cock to play with?" Chad asked her softly.

"Nope," Samantha replied. "I already have the best cock-sicle in the world."

"Good girl." Chad said, pulling her tighter against him

When Samantha had her fill of her daddy's caresses, she climbed off and gathered up their clothes. Chad went to the kitchen to get something to clean up their mess. He wiped off the sexual fluids from his thighs and the kitchen floor. He returned to the living room and tossed a clean wet rag to Samantha and watched as she wiped her tired pussy and then the couch.

Satisfied, father and daughter changed their clothes and waited for Julie to return.

"Can I suck your cock some more, daddy?" Samantha asked after a while.

"I don't know honey, your mother might come home anytime," Chad said.

"Please, dad?" Samantha asked. "I don't know when I'll be able to play with you again."

"OK, princess." He couldn't say no to her. Chad dropped his shorts and plopped down in his favorite chair; out of sight from the garage entryway where Julie would be walking in.

Samantha cooed and pounced on her prey. She inspected her father's cock with her eyes and then with her tongue. She played with his limp, chubby flesh and empty balls, mesmerized by how soft he was now and how hard he was only moments ago. Samantha liked her father better when he was hard, she decided. She sucked his soft flesh into her mouth and teased it with her tongue.

Chad resisted for a while until Samantha doubled her efforts. His body couldn't resist Samantha's expert oral skills for long. His cock pulsed and grew firmer in her mouth. With a little more coaxing, she felt him fully harden around her lips. Triumphantly, Samantha swallowed his cock, hoping to give her father one last orgasm and get her first taste of cum tonight.

Chas was surprised at his virility, or maybe it was his daughter's sexuality, or maybe both? Whatever it was, he was enjoying it. He watched with delight as Samantha sucked his cock, clearly loving what she was doing. She met his eyes and her eyes twinkled. Her lips curled as she tried to smile with a mouth-full. She then ran her tongue over his glands and hummed with pleasure.

Samantha urged her daddy closer to the edge of the chair so she could more easily pleasure his balls. Chad scooted further, until his ass was nearly dangling over the chair. Samantha licked and sucked his nuts for a while as she continued to stroke him. He leaned back and decide to relax and enjoy it. When she first started, Chad didn't think he could cum again, now, he wasn't so sure. He hadn't had a long, leisurely, blow job while relaxing in his favorite chair, in a long time. All he needed was a beer and a ball-game, and it would be perfect.

Samantha took her daddy's cock deep, over and over, fucking her throat with his cock. Then she worked her tongue over his frenulum and glans before lapping and sucking on his balls.

Chad thought he just might be able to cum again. He pumped blood into his shaft as Samantha slurped, suckled and slathered his rock-hard cock with her saliva. He opened his eyes when he felt a wet, slippery digit probing behind his balls. He looked at Sam and she grinned mischievously. She placed a dainty finger against his ass-hole and toyed with it. Now, Chad was certain he could cum maybe just one more time.

Samantha kept sucking and drooling on his cock, bringing it deep into her throat and then coating her fingers with the thick, slippery spittle, to further lubricate his bung-hole. She tugged and prodded at it.

Chad smiled as he remembered doing the same to Samantha last week. Julie rarely played with his ass, but it was a sure way to make him explode during a blow-job. With the continuous sucking, slurping, licking and tugging, Chad finally felt a slight tickle in his groin. Yes, he could easily cum now.

"Mmm-mmm," Chad sighed. "I'm almost there Samantha."

Samantha bobbed her head faster. She sucked a little harder. She tugged at her daddy's sphincter more forcefully, feeling him open up.

"Oh, baby, I…"

He stopped suddenly. They both heard the garage door opening.

Chad was on the precipice of his orgasm. He tried to pull his cock away before he could make a mess of his clothes, his chair and his daughter, but Samantha was determined to get her prize. She throated him and plunged two fingers deeply up his ass!

"Oh, shit!" Chad exclaimed as he came suddenly. His cock and balls spasmed as Samantha worked her experienced mouth and fingers. He continued to orgasm, sending his meager remaining sperm into Samantha's mouth. She sucked him dry.

They heard the door open. "I'm home!" Julie yelled.

Samantha finally pulled her warm, sperm covered lips from Chad's cock and her wet fingers from his ass-hole. She got up from her knees and ran into the kitchen to meet her mother to give her father time to compose himself.

Chad stuffed his oozing, hard cock back into his shorts and willed his cock to soften. Three orgasms today! His cock was almost aching!

Samantha met her mother at the door, and kissed her fully on the mouth before Julie had time to set down her packages. They kissed like lovers do, and Samantha pushed her father's still warm sperm into her mother's mouth. Julie was caught by surprise, but delighted. The cum in her mouth meant her daughter had a great time with her father! She shared her daughter joy and excitement.

"So it worked?" Julie whispered.

"Yes!" Samantha whispered back. "When I told him I might fuck some boys as school, he went crazy!"

"I knew he would," Julie said, licking the insides of her mouth and swallowing. "And the kitchen?"

"Oh, mom! Dad fucked me good and hard, just like you said he would!"

"Good!" Julie said, "I'm so happy for you!"

Samantha took a bag from her mother's hand and walked with her to the kitchen. They heard the TV blaring. "We fucked twice, and I got to suck his cock again!"

"I know, I can still taste it." Julie said.

"The butt thing worked like you set it would. And, dad came twice in my pussy and once in my mouth! It was awesome!"

"How many times did you cum?" Julie asked, setting down the bags and then pulling serving dishes from the cabinet.

"Twice, but they were really big ones!" Samantha replied.

"Hmmm, maybe I can help you before we go to bed," Julie offered. "After all, it's not fair that he came more than you did."

"Thanks mom!" Samantha kissed her mother one more time.

"Dinner!" Julie yelled.

The family dined together. Samantha's excitement was obvious.

"You are so happy! What's gotten into you tonight?" Julie asked, knowing very well what had gotten inside her daughter recently.

Samantha giggled. Chad choked on his drink.

After dinner, Julie met Chad in the bedroom.

"So, are you ready to fuck your little Samantha's ass tonight?" she teased, as she wiggled out of her skirt and displayed her buttocks to her husband. She dropped her panties and spread her cheeks. "Fuck me daddy, fuck my ass!"

Chad knew he couldn't get it up again. Samantha had drained his balls three times. Just the thought of another hard-on reminded him of how sore his cock was after a hard fucking, a slow grinding, and a fantastic blow-job. Besides, his cock smelled of cum, pussy and spit. Julie was sure to find out.

"Uh, you know…, I'm not feeling too well tonight... I might be coming down with something…," he said. "Maybe I need to get to bed early. I'm getting a headache," he said, repeating Julie's words to him last night."

"Suit yourself, but it's your loss," she replied. "Goodnight, Chad." Julie turned off the light. "Do you need anything before I go check on Sam?"

"No, I just need some sleep."

"OK, get some rest, baby." She turned and left Chad in the darkness. She quickly walked to Samantha's room to hear the glorious details of her wonderful night with her father.

"So, tell me everything!" Julie said, sitting down on Samantha's bed.

Samantha dropped her wet panties in the laundry bin. They were filled with two cum-loads from her daddy's dick.

Julie knew she would have to inspect those panties in the morning, but right now, she was going to inspect her daughter's slick twat while she listened to the details of her daughter's eagerly anticipated night of lovemaking with her lying husband.

"Set your pussy right here," Julie said, patting the space in front of her, "And let me lick your sore little cunny while you tell me what happened."

Samantha proceeded to tell her mother every little detail, while her mother lapped at her cum-filled cunt.


	8. 8

Summary – Mom and Samantha. Dad and Samantha. Isn't it time for the whole family to have some fun together?

Previous Chapter Summary – It was daddy's turn to spend some quality time with horny, young, Samantha.

Note - This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. * It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives! *

Chad Williams woke up early. He laid in bed a while and fondly remembered having sex with his daughter Samantha last night. He had even dreamed about her. His guilty conscience made him pause. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled while contemplated the trouble he had gotten himself into. He slipped out of bed quietly without waking his wife.

Chad was on his second cup of coffee, deep in thought, when Julie walked into the kitchen.

"Feeling better today, dear?" Julie asked her husband.

Startled, he looked up, but afraid to look his wife in the eyes. "Yeah, a lot better," he lied. More lies, he thought to himself. He had faked being sick to avoid having sex with his wife last night. Their young daughter Samantha had drained his balls three times before Julie got home.

"You must have been really sick to miss out on fucking this tight ass!" Julie lifted up her shirt and wiggled her panty covered butt at him. She gave it a loud slap before pouring a cup of coffee and sitting next to him. "I'm mean Samantha's tight little ass…, daddy," Julie whispered in his ear, continuing their play acting.

"Sorry," he replied, staring down and ignoring his wife. His mind was somewhere else, distant and wandering. Now, he was thinking about how tight Sammie's young ass would feel wrapped around his cock.

The two sipped their coffee in silence.

Then Julie spoke. "I'm a little hurt you ignored me yesterday."

"What?" Chad said, slowly breaking out of his brain-fog. "How did I… Oh… I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"You didn't act very sick," Julie continued. "And, you seem fine today too."

"Well, I..."

"Are you having an affair, Chad?" Julie asked sharply. "You've never turned down an opportunity to fuck my ass before - sick or not. I know I don't offer it enough, but I'm thinking maybe you're you getting a little ass on the side? Is that why you are always working late?" Julie stared at him seriously and hid her delight watching her husband squirm.

Chad thought fast. "No! I'm not having an affair!" Chad exclaimed, "I just have a lot on my mind lately. You, and Samantha, and work, and…,"

"And whatever…, but you've been acting weird lately, Chad." Julie said, adding to his guilt.

Just then, Samantha skipped into the room, still cheerful from all the hot sex she was getting – from both her father and her mother. She was topless again, just as her mother had instructed.

Samantha hated to torment her daddy, but her mom was adamant that he needed to be taught a lesson; to never lie to her, keep secrets - and even worse - for not inviting her mother to enjoy the exquisite delights of her firm, young body. Besides, it was fun to tease men and boys and make them hard and horny!

Chad watched his sexy young daughter's breasts jiggle. Looking at her pert tits reminded him of how thrilling it was to suck on those ripe, fat nipples. His cock swelled.

"No shirt again Sam?" Julie asked, giving her daughter a sly wink.

"You said I didn't have too!" Samantha replied, crossing her arms and pushing up her tits until her fat, hard, puffy nipples were pointing right at her father. "Besides, it's hot in here!" she added.

"You're right," Julie said, "It is a little hot in here!"

Chad was thinking to himself that it was Julie who liked the house overly warm. He was about to say so when Julie suddenly flipped off her shirt!

"There, much better!" Julie said, wiggling her naked breasts and giving them a quick rub.

"Julie!" Chad exclaimed, looking at the near-naked woman sitting next to him.

"What?" Julie replied. "Sam's right! It is warm in here, and if she can be comfortable, I can too! After all, it's not like either of you have never seen me naked!"

"Yeah, chill out dad," Samantha said, "what's the big deal?" Samantha sat down next to her mother to have her breakfast.

"Hell, Chad, you walk around without a shirt all the time, doesn't he, Sam?"

"Yep!" Samantha replied.

"It's only fair," Julie said. She stared into her coffee cup. Samantha stared at her daddy.

"I think your tits look great, mom!" Samantha said. "They're way bigger than mine!" Samantha reached out and cupped her mother's breasts a moment and lifted them up to feel their weight and then let them fall, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yours are very nice too, honey," Julie said, reaching out to softly caress her daughter's breasts before returning to her coffee. "They are so firm and just the right size. I like them a lot. I'm sure the boys at school like them too. I'm bet even your father likes them, don't you Chad?"

Chad was shocked. His wife and daughter had just fondled each other at the breakfast table! Julie had told him about Sam grabbing her breasts in the changing room at the mall, but now? Right in front of him? And Julie touching her own daughter's titties? Was this normal behavior? Girls just being girls?

"Um, yes," Chad stammered, "Your breasts are very nice, Samantha."

"I think they're more than nice, Samantha. I think they are perfect, don't you Chad?" Julie asked with a straight face, knowing Chad considered Samantha's tits 'perfect' as well.

"Perfect?" Chad said quizzically, hearing his own words repeated back to him. No, it couldn't be, he thought. Just a coincidence. "Sure, I mean…, yeah." His face was flushed with embarrassment.

Samantha sat up and cupped both breasts. She looked her daddy in the eye and pulled on her nipples before letting them go. Her fat nipples hardened instantly and sat upon her breasts like sweet cherries on top of a twin ice-cream cones.

Samantha then quickly turned and pulled on both of her mother's nipples before her mother could react, making Julie's nipples hard too. Julie pretended to object and reached out to grab Samantha's tits in retaliation. Both girls squirmed and giggled. Chad watched speechless, feeling his cock harden as Julie and Samantha had a titty tickle fight.

After mother and daughter stopped teasing each other, and seeing his opened mouthed expression, Julie said, "Jealous much, Chad?" Both Samantha and Julie giggled at his shocked face before he licked his lips and closed his mouth, swallowing the drool that had collected there, and feeling very horny and very embarrassed.

Julie and Samantha then began a normal conversation about school, homework and extracurricular activities.

While they chatted, Chad found himself stealing glances as two perfect sets of breasts. He visually compared both mother and daughter, lusting after them both. He then sat in uncomfortable silence, trying to avoid being caught looking. Samantha blew him kisses and offered him her breasts when her mother wasn't looking.

"Well, I'm jumping in the shower," Julie said after finishing her coffee and toast. She stood up and grabbed her shirt from her lap, flashing Chad and Samantha her jiggling, fleshy tits. She tossed her shirt over her shoulder. As she was about to walked out of the room, Samantha spoke.

"Wow, mom, your pussy is really hairy!" Samantha said.

"You think so?" Julie asked. She bent over to look at her panty-covered twat. Dark, curly hairs were escaping from the top and both sides. Julie scratched it with her fingers before pulling the cloth aside.

"I mean it is pretty and everything," Samantha said, "But it is not smooth like mine, see?" Samantha walked to her mother and pulled aside her panties too and showed her mother (and father) her bald little slit.

Julie turned to Chad, her cunt still exposed. Samantha did too "What do you think? Hair or no-hair, Chad?" Julie asked her husband.

Chad choked on his coffee. He stared at his wife and his daughter. Both of them were showing off their naked tits and pussies to him!

"They are both very nice," Chad stammered.

"You bet they are, darling." Satisfied, Julie walked away, satisfied with confusing and teasing her naughty, lying husband.

"What's gotten in to her?" Chad asked Samantha when his wife had turned the corner to the bedroom. "What's gotten into the both of you?" he added.

"The same thing that got in to me yesterday - your big, fat cock!" Samantha teased. She scooted over to her father and began to snuggle with him and fondle his penis and balls through his shorts. "Actually, I just asked mom why I had to wear a shirt all the time. She said something about me being comfortable with my body, and it was OK with her. She said we shouldn't be ashamed of our bodies."

"It's OK with me too, sweetheart." Chad replied. He reached out to fondle his daughter's breasts.

"Dad, when can we fuck again?" Samantha asked, kissing her father's lips, cheeks and neck. She then dropped under the table and tried to pull his chubby dick out from his shorts.

"Samantha!" her father hissed.

"Mom will be in the shower for a while," she scolded, "Now, just be quiet and let me have a taste of my daddy-sicle before I have to go to school!"

Chad sighed as Samantha slurped on his cock. She lovingly sucked him while he thought of when, and how often, they could make love. "Well, we could do it the next time your mom works late, like last night," he said. "And the next time she goes on a business trip, we could have fun all week long."

"I don't want to wait that long," Samantha said, pausing for only a moment. "I'll think of something," she said. Chad was certain she would.

Samantha suckled at her daddy's dick for a while and then announced she needed to get ready for school. Chad watched her walk away, his cock hard and wet, jutting up obscenely from his shorts.

Samantha grinned evilly as she walked away "Keep him hard and wanting more, like momma said," she thought. And knowing her father was looking at her ass, she pulled down her panties and flashed her butt at him. It was so much fun to tease!

Chad returned home after work to once again hear the joyful squeals of "Daddy's home!" As he waited for Samantha to leap into his arms, he realized how much he had missed her attention when he came home. When she jumped into his arms and engulfed him with her soft, young body, he realized he could never let her go again. She was again topless, wearing only her chemise and panties. Chad held her for a moment, then lifted her up to suck on a tit. He decided he like Samantha being topless. It was much more convenient, as well as arousing.

After a few intimate kisses, Samantha whispered into his ear. "Mom's a little drunk tonight."

He found an empty bottle of wine and half-eaten dinner on the kitchen table. "Damn, why is Julie drinking again?" he wondered.

Chad discovered his wife in the living room. She was topless as well, wearing just her panties and see-through chemise.

"Hey, Chaddy-O," Julie slurred.

"Everything OK honey?" he asked her.

"Fine and dandy, like candy," Julie replied. "But liquor is quicker!" she snorted. "Sammy and I are dressed alike? Did you notice?" The two girls sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"Yes," Chad replied. "Very nice. I'm sure you are both very comfortable." Chad couldn't understand why his wife was acting to strangely – letting Samantha go topless, having the both of them walking around half naked. He wondered what his wife was thinking, allowing all of this to happen. He knew they both enjoyed looking at Samantha's young body, but thought Julie was letting it go too far. Not that he had any right to object, considering his own actions. He wondered if maybe Julie was trying to seduce Samantha. That would explain a lot of these strange occurrences lately. He had a thought - If Julie and Sam had sex, then he and Samantha… He thought again. Oh, the possibilities!

Chad changed into his boxers and robe and then joined his family in the living room. He decided to be comfortable too. If his dick popped out, so what? He sat in his chair with his robe opened as the family watched TV.

As the evening wore on, Julie seemed to be getting thoroughly drunk. After a long while, she finished her glass of wine, stood up, and walked over to Chad.

"Come on Chad, time for bed," she said, reaching out her hand to pull her husband out of his chair.

"It's a little early, don't you think?" Chad replied. It was still light out, though the sun was beginning to set.

"I have a surprise for you," Julie said. "See?" She untied her chemise and pushed out her crotch. Then, she pulled aside her panties. "Now, I look just like Sammy, don't I?" she giggled, showing Chad her freshly shaved pussy.

Samantha jumped up from the couch to get a look at her mom's shaved cunt. She leaned in close to look at it, and said, "Cool! Can I touch it, mom?"

"No Sam, touching your parent's genitals isn't normal, isn't that right, Chad?" Julie slurred.

"Uh, no. Absolutely not," he stammered.

"Aw, please mom?" Samantha whined, "I'll let you feel mine. That'd be OK, right?"

"Well, I guess that's fair, but just a little bit, OK?" Julie said, pulling her panties down and patting her swollen cunt. "God, I feel like a teenager again!"

Samantha reached out and touched her mother's bald pussy. Samantha felt the hairless mons and moved her hand up and down, feeling the smoothness of her mother's pussy. Julie gave a sigh and reached over to her daughter crotch. She slipped her hand down Samantha's panties and rubbed her hairless twat as well, slipping a finger up her slit and then she pulled her hand free, hoping Chad noticed her wet finger.

"Mmm, that's enough dear," Julie said. "If you keep doing that, you might make your mommy cum." She pulled up her panties. "Let's go to bed, Chad." Julie said, then whispered a bit too loudly, "You can have some hot teenage pussy tonight!"

Dumbfounded, Chad allowed Julie to pull him out of his chair and lead him into the bedroom. She pulled off his robe and pushed him down onto the bed, with his legs dangling off the side. Julie fell to her knees and then tugged down his shorts.

"Mmmm, my daddy-sicle," Julie moaned, as Chad's fat, semi-hard cock flopped out in front of her face. Julie immediately began licking her husband's cock and balls, getting them wet with her spit. Then, she slurped his fat organ into her mouth and sucked it up and down, bobbing her head with abandon. When he was fully hard, she stood up and climbed over him. With his body in the way, she laid on her back with her head towards the door.

"Eat me, then fuck me daddy," Julie moaned. "Eat my sweet, teenage pussy!"

Chad lifted Julie's legs up and bent them at the knees. Then, he reached behind him to grab a pillow. As he began to place it under Julie's ass, to better feast on her naked cunt, he looked up at the opened doorway to see Samantha in the darkened hallway, staring at them.

Stunned, he thought, 'Shit, how long has she been there?'

Julie grew impatient. "Come on daddy! Eat me! Lick your little Sammy's pussy!"

Chad knew there was nothing he could do about the situation without Julie ending up screaming at Samantha and himself too. Since Samantha already knew every intimate detail, he decided there would be no was harm if she watched her parents make love. So, as Samantha slipped a hand into her panties and began teasing herself, Chas smiled at his daughter as he put the pillow under Julie's ass. He licked his lips while looking into Samantha's eyes, put his head down, and began lapping at Julie's already wet cunt.

"Oh, daddy!" Julie moaned, grabbing Chad's hair and pulling him tighter against her cunt.

Chad licked and slurped at Julie's gushing cunt. He discovered when he licked at the top of her gash, he could see over her pubic mound, between her flattened tits and reclined head, and watch Samantha fingering herself.

"I love the taste of your sweet little pussy, Samantha," Chad said, staring into his daughter's eyes.

"Is it really sweet, daddy?" Julie asked. "Does it taste yummy? I bet you like my bald, little pussy, don't you daddy?"

"Oh yes, your smooth, sweet, pussy. So much sweet-smelling fucking pussy juice." He maintained eye contact with Samantha as he spoke. Her fingers were working faster. Her free hand groped her breasts.

Chad reached up squeezed Julie's tits. "And your breasts are perfect."

"Uhhhh," Julie moaned, "I'm ready for you to fuck me daddy. I want to feel your cock inside of me again."

Concerned Julie would roll over doggie style and catch Samantha watching them, Chad spoke quickly. "Stay right there baby, spread those legs and then daddy's going to fuck you." He got up on his knees and suckled at Julie's breasts before leaning back and guiding his straining cock into the entrance of her hole. He pushed it in and Julie moaned loudly.

"Oh daddy, your cock is so big and my little pussy is so tight!" Julie said. "Fill me up, daddy! Fill my pussy with your big, fat cock! Oh yes! Now fuck me daddy, fuck your little girl!"

Chad fucked slowly at first, using his elbows to keep his weight off and to better watch Samantha masturbate in front of him. While he was showing off for Samantha, it almost seemed that his wife was too! Julie was moaning loudly, encouraging him to fuck her faster and harder!

Chad began fucking her furiously, driving his hard cock in and out and left and right. He pounded her hard and fast as she begged for more!

"Nnnnhhh! Daddy, I'm coming! You're making your little girl cum!"

As Julie quivered beneath him, Chad felt the cum churning in his balls. Having Samantha watch their lovemaking was such a turn-on! Then, as he pounded his wife and knew he would soon be erupting inside of her, he saw Samantha take her wet fingers out of her soaking wet pussy.

Puzzled, he looked at her - he was hoping to cum with her while she watched. Then, Samantha motioned for him to follow her as she took off her clothes in the hallway and walked to her room.

Chad did everything he could do to keep from cumming inside of his wife. He slowed his tempo, he thought of football, he thought of card games; anything to keep from orgasming. It worked. Julie finished cumming on his cock and let out a satisfied sigh. He pulled his still-hard cock from her spent pussy.

"Thank you, daddy," Julie said, then crawled to her side of the bed and rolled over. "I'm going to sleep now honey. I'm so tired. I took a pill. Rough week…" She was slurring her words heavily.

Chad laid with her in the darkness until he heard her deep, regular breathing. Nothing could wake her up now, with her typical combination of wine and a sleeping pill. He eased his naked body off of the bed, slipped on his robe, and closed the door silently behind him as he headed towards Samantha's room.

With his cock leading the way, he stepped in front of Samantha's opened bedroom door.

"Hi, daddy," Samantha said. She was sitting on her bed naked. The light from her table lamp illuminated her warm flesh. "Mommy asleep?" she asked.

"Yes," Chad answered. "She took a sleeping pill." He stepped inside and closed the door.

"It was hot watching you guys fuck," Samantha said, rubbing her breasts. "Does she always pretend to be me?" Samantha giggled.

"Lately, yes," Chad replied. "She knows how badly I want to fuck you, so she pretends for me," he added. "But now, I have the real thing." He sat on her bed and began to caress her.

Samantha giggled again. "It looked like mommy liked it too!" she said. "I want you to fuck your little girl again, but I better go pee first," she said and jumped out of bed.

Chad watched her as she walked out the door. He looked around at her pink colored room, thinking about how quickly she had grown up.

In a less than a minute, Samantha returned. She jumped into her father's arms and knocked him backwards onto her small bed, making the bed frame squeak loudly. Chad didn't care. His wife was sound asleep. Samantha began to kiss him impatiently and groped for his hardening cock.

She helped him shed his robe, pushed him down onto the bed and stared at his cock as she stroked it. "It's wet," she said. "With mommy's pussy juice…" Samantha looked thoughtful for a moment before taking her father's slimy cock into her mouth. She tasted his thick pre-cum, still oozing from his encounter with Julie. She slurped her mouth on his cock head and licked him up and down.

"Mmm, mom's pussy tastes really good," Samantha declared to her surprised father. 'Hmm,' Chad thought. Maybe this could work out to his advantage.

"You like the taste of mommy's pussy, do you?" he asked.

"Hmm, mmm," Samantha hummed as she sucked his rock-hard cock.

Chad thought furiously how to get Samantha and Julie together. Then, it would only be natural for him to join in the fun, right? Maybe even catch her having sex with her daughter and acting outraged?

"I need you to fuck me now, daddy," Samantha said. "I need you to fuck me like you fucked mommy. I want you to fuck me hard!"

Samantha laid back on the bed and spread her legs. Her father climbed between them. He pressed his hard cock against her wet slit, sliding it up and down her gash before finding her tight hole.

"Fill me up, daddy," Samantha moaned, imitating her mother's recent words. "Fill me up with your big, fat cock and fuck me!"

Chad was horny, hard, and very excited. He felt like a stud, first fucking his wife to orgasm, now he was going to do the same to his daughter. He slowly pushed his cock into his daughter's tight cunt. She begged for his more of his cock. He began to fuck her as she moaned out loud. He fucked her slow and steady for a while, then, he was soon pounding her tight pussy fast and hard, like he had just done to her mother. Samantha moaned underneath him.

"Oh, you are so fucking tight!" he exclaimed. "I love your tight little pussy!"

"And your cock is so big!" she cried. "Fuck me harder daddy!" Samantha moaned. "Oh, daddy!

Chad fucked his little girl relentlessly until she orgasmed underneath him.

"I'm cumming daddy, I'm cumming!" Samantha moaned loudly. "Fuuu-uuu-uuuck meeee-eee!"

"I'm cumming too baby!" Chad exclaimed as Samantha's tight teenage pussy spasmed on his cock, milking his shaft, making his balls tighten and his cock swell inside of her before he erupted.

"Give me your cum, daddy!" Samantha urged. "Oh.., oh…, oh…, Aaaaaaahhhhiiiiieeee!" she squealed as the hot sperm splashed inside of her. Her guts turned to jelly, her legs quivered, her breath shook, and then she finally let out a long, satisfied sigh as she felt her father empty his heavy ball juice deep inside of her, his cock pulsing with each heavy spurt of his potent, thick splooge, filling up her pussy once again.

They lay in Samantha's small bed, panting from their exertions, with her father lying gently on top of her and the table lamp softly illuminating their mingled, sweaty, satisfied bodies.

Samantha cooed and softly ran her hands and fingernails over he father's back. Then, she turned to her opened bedroom door. She smiled at her mother's shadowed figure in the hallway, and said clearly, while looking directly at the lens of her mother's smart-phone:

"Thank you daddy."

Julie grinned back at her devious daughter, blew her a kiss and walked away smiling wickedly.

Soon after, Chad crawled into bed beside his snoring wife. Julie gave a snort in her sleep and rolled over. Chad laid in bed under the covers, tugging firmly for his fair share of the blankets.

The moon was shining brightly through the opened window blinds, almost bright enough to cause him to get out of bed to close them, but tired as he was, he prepared for sleep.

Chad was in the half-way state between sleep and consciousness when he felt something on his genitals. Slowing awaking fully, he felt fingers wrapping around his shaft and stroking him gently. He heard his wife's deep breathing. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Samantha standing next to the bed, her hand under the covers.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed.

"I'm still horny," Samantha whispered. "I thought you might want to play with me some more."

Chad watched in the moonlight as Samantha slipped off her clothes, exposing her pert breasts and lithe body. Then, she pulled back the blankets, exposing his cock.

"Not here! Not now!" Chad whispered back. He heard Samantha giggle and watched her take his cock into her mouth. His daughter suckled his hardening cock while his wife slept next to him!

"Sam! Your mom might wake up!" Chad whispered quietly, but as harshly as he dared.

"I hope she does, and then I can lick her pussy while you fuck me from behind," Samantha said.

Chad's cock lurched and Sam continued to stroke her father and sucked his cock until he was hard enough to penetrate her.

Samantha climbed onto her parent's bed and straddled her father's body, a leg on each side of him, as she ground her wet pussy onto his hard shaft. After a few long, luxurious moments, she reached between her legs to grasp his shaft. She lifted it up and aimed it at her honey-hole.

Samantha slowly sat on her father's hard cock with a happy sigh. "Aaaahhhh!" she moaned, long and overly loud. She pushed down on her daddy's cock until her ass pressed against his groin. Then, she began to slowly ride him. The bed rocked gently, back and forth. Her mother slept peacefully.

Samantha leaned forward to kiss her father while still sliding her cunt up and down on her daddy's dick. She whispered in his ear, "Is my pussy better than mommy's daddy?" she asked. "Do my titties taste better than hers?"

"Ohhhh, Sam," he said softly while his wife occasionally snored beside them. "You are so special to me, but you are going to get us caught, sweetie."

"I don't care. I just want my daddy's big dick inside of me," Samantha said. She began to bounce on him stronger and faster, filling up her tight hole and reveling in the sensual feelings.

"Mmmm, mmm," she moaned, leaning backwards, as she moved her body up and down, and up and down again.

Chad watched her in the bright glow of the opened window blinds, the moonlight bathing both of them in soft white light. His cock throbbed with excitement as Samantha fucked him gently, his wife oblivious to what was going on in their own bed.

Samantha's breath became labored with her exertion and excitement. She humped her father faster, raising her small body up and down on his hard cock and grinding herself into his groin.

Her father felt his daughter's tight pussy massage his shaft. He was determined to cum quickly, doing his best to avoid being caught by his wife. Fucking his daughter next to Julie was dangerous, but so damn exciting. He humped his body up and down with Samantha's motions, willing her silently to cum quickly.

Samantha began breathing even heavier as she fucked her father. Chad fucked her back as hard as he dared. Samantha caught her breath and moaned in one long, high pitched tone. She came.

Julie, lying next to her husband and daughter, listened to every sound and felt every sensual rocking motion on their marital bed. She came quietly, her fingers working her wet clit as she stifled a moan, knowing Chad was too occupied to hear her orgasming. Julie faked another snore and then snorted loudly. She felt Chad stop suddenly, abandoning his overly enthusiastic humping, afraid his wife was stirring. Samantha rode on his ruined orgasm before laying on top of him, her breath labored and heavy.

Julie's phone, propped up on the bedroom dresser, recorded every incestuous moment between father and daughter. She laid in the bed and quietly listened to Chad and Samantha's post-orgasmic heavy-petting.

"Daddy's home!" Samantha squealed, hearing the door slam. She was topless and only wearing her crotch-less blue-panties. Her daddy picked her up, hugged her, and twirled her around twice. Samantha kissed him sensually as her father groped her. He slipped a finger between her pussy lips while sucking her fat, tender nipples.

"Already wet Sammie?" he asked as he looked at his glistening finger before sucking it into his mouth.

"I knew you were almost home, so I started playing with myself." Samantha replied. Then she leaned into him, lowered her voice even lower and said, "Mommy's really drunk this time."

"Again?" Chad said. He was disappointed in his wife, but his mind immediately began contemplating possibilities. He wished Julie would stay sober, but it gave him another opportunity to have sex with his daughter tonight.

There was no dinner prepared, so Chad settled for a sandwich. Samantha told him she had already eaten, but her mother hadn't. Alone in the kitchen while making his sandwich, he glanced at the one and a half empty bottles of wine. Julie was drinking on an empty stomach.

"Uh, oh" Chad thought.

"What-cha eating, Chaddy-O?" Julie slurred, as her husband walked into the living room. Julie was sitting is his chair watching TV. Samantha was sitting cross-legged, giving her daddy a good look at her naked pussy peeking out from her crotch-less panties. Julie was topless as well

"Just a sandwich," Chad replied.

"Sorry 'bout dinner," Julie said. "I was going to offer you a fur-burger or a bearded-clam for dinner, but we were all out, see?" Julie pulled open her crotch-less panties and flashed Chad and Samantha her shaved pussy. "Not a beard or fur to be found!" She laughed again.

Chad met Sam's gaze and shrugged, as if to apologize for Julie's actions and drunkenness.

Julie didn't seem to notice. She was curled up in his chair half-watching the TV. With Julie in his usual spot, he was forced to sit on the couch, next to his sexy young daughter.

Samantha would flash him her pussy and offer him her titties whenever Julie closed her eyes or looked away. Samantha started to get horny.

"Dad, can I sit on your lap?" Samantha asked, standing up and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. "I'm cold." She pretended to shiver, hugging her naked breasts and wiggling her nearly naked body.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sam," Chad replied, eying Julie to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, just let her Chad!" Julie admonished drunkenly. "Maybe our little girl wants a pony ride!" Julie giggled uncontrollably. "She used to love pony rides, remember?"

Samantha jumped onto her daddy's lap and wrapped the blanket around them. Chad smelled her perfume and hair - strawberries and bubble-gum. Samantha wiggled her butt on her father's lap and purred.

"Ahhh, you are so warm!" Samantha said, snuggling and wiggling her ass on her father's lap.

Samantha wiggled her butt again, and then again, pretending to get comfortable, while doing her best to get her daddy aroused. Then, she ground her ass on her daddy's chubby dick whenever her mother wasn't watching - which was often - Julie seemed oblivious to their actions. Samantha's pussy became wet and ready.

Chad smelled Samantha's musk. He flicked her fat nipples under the blanket when Julie wasn't watching, occasionally giving them a grope or a pinch. He was even brave enough to cup a breast with one hand while fingering her opened slit with the other. It didn't take long before Chad became aroused too.

Samantha felt his hardness and ground her ass on him innocently, smiling happily.

With a flash-back to their first intimate Movie-Night, Chad kept glancing at Julie as Samantha became bolder with her gyrations.

When Julie got up during a commercial and stumbled to the bathroom, Samantha smoothly reached behind her and pulled her father's hard cock through the slit of his underwear. Chad gripped her naked breasts, seizing the opportunity to grope his daughter while his wife was away. Samantha stroked him, smearing pre-cum over his cock-head. He moaned and nibbled her neck. Then, to his surprise, Samantha rose up and guided his cock through the slit in her panties. She placed her daddy's hard, wet dick against her tight, moist hole.

"Sammie! Are you crazy?" Chad exclaimed, as he felt his swollen cock pressing against his daughter's opening.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Samantha moaned, sitting down quickly before he could object. She forced her dad's fat cock deeply inside of her tight little pussy. "Mom's drunk, she will never know," Samantha replied, gripping the blanket tighter. She began to bounce on her daddy's cock. "Besides, I really need to get fucked," she stated.

"Oh, you're getting a pony ride, Samantha?" Julie slurred, as she suddenly came back into the room.

"Oh, yeah mom!" Samantha replied, "Just like I used to!" She grunted as she slid up and down, gently grinding her ass into her dad's crotch. "Giddy-up, daddy!" she said, and began bouncing on his cock!

"Samantha, stop that right now!" Chad said, pretending he was offended.

"Oh, Chad!" Julie slurred, "Let Sammie have a pony ride. A bumpy pony ride!" She giggled so hard she snorted again. She sat down and closed her eyes. Her head rolled and rocked slightly before her eyes tried to focus on the TV again.

"Come on! Giddy-up, daddy!" Samantha squealed. She began to bounce harder!

Chad felt Samantha's tight, young, cunt squeezing his shaft and cock-head. The excitement of fucking his daughter in front of his drunken wife was exhilarating! He kept a close eye on Julie, who was nearly passed out in his chair. He then bounced his leg cautiously, sending Samantha higher and forcing her to land more firmly upon his lap. Then, he did it again. It felt so good!

"And, they're off!" Chad exclaimed softly in his best race-horse-announcer voice. "Samantha's in the lead, riding the rail!" Chad began bouncing his little girl on his cock. Samantha giggled and involuntarily let out a loud squeal.

Samantha squeezed her pussy on her daddy's fat dick, riding him, fucking him, and then rocking forward and back as if she were on a real horse. She slid her body back and forth while her father bounced her up and down.

Julie opened one eye, giggled, and closed her eye again.

"Rounding the first curve, Beetlejuice takes the lead!" Chad said. He was bouncing her faster now.

Samantha put her hand on her daddy's knees and humped her ass up and down on his cock! "Oh! Catch him daddy!" Samantha exclaimed. "Faster! Faster!"

Chad obliged and bounced his little girl more forcibly on his cock. "Samantha's gaining on him!" he cried. Chad pounded his daughter's pussy. He smelled her sweet pussy juice and hoped Julie didn't.

"Faster daddy, oh faster!" Samantha cried. She was close to orgasm! "Catch him! I'm almost there!"

The blanket fell from her shoulders and landed in her lap. Her small breasts jiggled as she gripped the blanket tightly around her waist.

"Down the home stretch, Samantha takes the lead!" Chad lifted his crotch with each bounce, driving his cock deep into his daughter's tight cunt.

"Oh, yes! That's it! Oh daddy!" Samantha cried as she came. "Unnhh!"

"It's going to be close, they are neck and neck!" Chad said.

Chad felt Samantha's cunt trembling and spasming on his cock. He knew she was coming. Her tight, squeezing pussy sent him over the edge too! Samantha's cunt gripped him and began to pull the cum up from his balls. He slammed into her again and again as she came, feeling is balls tighten and his cock swelling.

Samantha did her best to stay quiet as she creamed on her father's hard, fat shaft.

"It's Beetlejuice! (Slam! Hump, grind, hump!)

The first blast erupted from Chad's balls, surged up his shaft and spurted deeply into his daughter's tight pussy!

"Oh!" Samantha exclaimed, feeling her daddy's sperm shooting into her while she was cumming on his hard, driving cock. "Oh yes!"

"Now Samantha's in the lead!" (Slam! Hump, hump, hump!)

Another spurt! Another wave of bliss rolled over both father and daughter.

Now Beetlejuice!" (Slam! Hump, slam, hump, slam!)

He erupted again, filling her even more with hot cum! He heard Samantha try to stifle her moans.

"Samantha again!" (Slam! Hump, slam, hump, slam!)

Another blast!

"And the winner is…!" (Slam, slam, slam!)

Spurt! Spurt! Spurt!

Samantha's cunt was filled with her daddy's cum! Her orgasm left her legs trembling.

"Samantha! Samantha is the winner!" Chad panted.

"Yay! I won!" Samantha squealed, bouncing up and down.

"You sure did, Sammie!" Chad breathed heavily.

"Ride 'em hard and put 'em away wet," Julie said sleepily. "Thath's what my daddy always said!"

"Thanks for the pony ride, daddy," Samantha said, turning her head and kissing her father on the lips. Chad gave her a gentle kiss back. They cuddled for a few moments, relaxing after their intense sexual exhibition.

"Hey, now it's my turn for a bumpy pony ride!" Julie exclaimed. She stood up on unsteady legs and walked towards Chad and Samantha.

Samantha slowly rose from her father's lap and felt his still thick but softening cock slip out of her. She clamped her legs together and blocked her mother's view with her body and blanket while her daddy quickly tucked away his wet, slimy penis. Samantha stepped away, and Julie took her place, turning her panty covered ass to her husband and plopping on top of him.

Chad smelled of cum and pussy and hoped his wife was too out of it to notice.

Julie slid her butt around clumsily and ground her ass onto Chad's lap. "Not very bumpy!" she exclaimed, as if she expected to find him rock hard. "Now, give me a pony ride too!"

Julie bounced up and down on her husband's lap. Chad attempted to bounce her like she had done to Sam, but he was tired and Julie was heavier than their daughter. As Julie struggled to keep upright, Chad took the opportunity to raise his one leg higher and cause Julie to lose her balance. She fell over onto the couch, with a little extra help from Chad's knee. She laid there a moment before she tried to get up, only to fall onto the carpet with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Julie cried, rubbing her ass. "Me fall down. Go boom!" She giggled.

"Let me help you up, Julie," Chad said. He helped her to her feel and put a strong arm around her. "Time for bed," he announced, and walked Julie to the bedroom. She promptly fell onto the bed and lay motionless.

Chad left her to check on Samantha.

"Mom asleep?" Samantha asked.

"Yep, she's out." Chad replied.

"Good, now I can finished my breakfast."

"Your breakfast?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, the daddy-cock-sicle I was eating under the kitchen table this morning.

Chad smiled and spread his legs.

Samantha cleaned her father's cock, getting him hard again in the process. Then, she announced she was going to bed.

Chad too went to bed. He was exhausted bouncing his daughter on his cock. He fell asleep quickly. He never even felt Julie getting out of bed.

Julie tip-toed to Samantha's room after retrieving her phone from the end-table near the couch.

"Dad really believed I was drunk again?" Julie asked her daughter while slipping off her clothes.

"Oh yeah," Samantha replied, "Even I thought you were drunk a couple of times!" She spread her naked legs. "Here, I saved you some cum. He really filled me up!"

"Yum!" Julie replied. "How did you like your 'bumpy pony ride'?

"It was great! He was really hard!" Samantha said. "What do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"Later." Julie replied as she crawled between her daughter's legs.

Finally it arrived. Friday night. Family night. Movie Night. The night it all began. As he walked in the door, Chad wondered if Julie would be sober. If not, he was looking forward to a long fuck session with his daughter Samantha after Julie went to bed. Just he and his daughter, all alone, all night if they chose. No going to bed early, no school, no work, no interruptions.

Samantha heard the door slam and faithfully ran to her father with opened arms. She was wearing one of his old college t-shirts, and nothing underneath, as he soon found out.

As Chad kissed his daughter sensually and ran his strong hands over her bare ass, he asked, "How's mommy doing tonight."

"Drunk as usual, of course," Samantha replied. "I'll get the popcorn ready. Grab a soda whenever you are ready."

Chad walked through the living room on his way to change his clothes in the bedroom. His wife greeted him warmly, with a smile on her face and glass of wine in her hand.

Chad slipped on his robe to cover his near naked body, once again wearing only his opened-faced boxer underwear, in case his cock slipped out and somehow found its way into his daughter's pussy.

He recalled the excitement of their first movie night when he and Sam played together; Samantha was sitting on his lap and slow grinding on his hardness after her mother had gone to bed. He thought of their second wild movie night when he let her inquisitive nature and his horniness lead him them to wild, abandoned sex. He had let his daughter play with his cock, suck it, and then they 'accidentally' fucked. He recalled how he had tried to reject her advances afterwards; only to fail miserably. Samantha was young and horny, gorgeous, and too persistent to possibly resist for long.

Chad joined his family in the living room. Julie and Samantha were on the couch. He sat in his chair.

"Well, pick us out a movie, Samantha," Chad said.

"Can I pick a sexy one this time?" Samantha asked.

"You know your mother doesn't like…" Chad started, before Julie interrupted.

"Pick whatever you like, Sam," Julie said. "You're old enough."

"Yippee!" Samantha cried, scrolling through the movie titles. She soon found one she liked. Chad watched Julie for a reaction; Samantha had chosen a very adult title. Not X-Rated, but close enough. As the warnings displayed on the large TV screen, Julie said nothing. 'Mature Audiences' 'Sexual Situations' 'Nudity' 'Language.'

The movie began with a man and a woman in bed, just waking up to a buzzing alarm clock. The woman sat up, showing her breasts. The man flipped back the covers, sat up, and walked to the bathroom. He was naked. His cocked swayed back and forth.

"Cool!" Samantha said.

"Haven't you ever seen a cock before, Sam?" her mother asked.

"Sure, I have!" Samantha replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Julie said, taking another sip of wine. "Whose cock have you seen?"

Chad's heart nearly stopped. He looked at Samantha. She smiled at him.

"That guy's!" Samantha said, pointing to the screen.

Chad's relief was apparent.

The movie got steamier. The main character was cheating on his wife with a younger woman. There were intense sex scenes with lots of moaning, groaning, sweat and orgasms. Only their genitals were hidden.

Chad took turns looking at Julie, who was staring blankly at either the TV or the wall, then to Samantha, who was obviously toying with her pussy, not caring if anyone was watching her.

"Why don't they show his penis when it is hard?" Samantha asked after another sex scene. The woman's pussy was shown, but not the man's engorged cock.

"They only show that for the Rates-X movies, Sam," Julie slurred.

"Aww!" Samantha whined. "Can we…," she started, but Chad stopped her.

"No, we are NOT watching an X-Rated movie, Sam!" he declared. Immediately, he regretted his words. He was speaking as a stern father, not the lover of both his wife and his daughter. 'Hmm, maybe…,' he thought.

"Why not Chad?" Julie asked. "Samantha wants to see a hard cock!" she giggled. "I know, lets show her yours!"

Julie got up giggling and stumbled over to Chad. She tried to pull his cock through his shorts as he resisted. His cock was hard, both from the movie and from Samantha's displays.

Chad stood up, his boxer underwear straining. Julie laughed, avoided his protests, and quickly jerked down his underwear. Chad's hard cock was uncovered and turgid. He quickly pulled up his shorts.

"Julie!"

"Mom!"

"There, that's what a hard cock looks like sweetie," Julie said. Seeing the shocked faces of her family, she realized what she had done and said, "Sorry..,. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm taking a pill and going to bed."

Chad and Samantha watched her leave the room. Samantha and her father exchanged puzzled glances before Samantha asked "Can I sit on your lap now, daddy?"

"Sure," Chad replied, knowing his wife was out for the evening. The two snuggled in Chad's big chair, with Samantha soon reaching for her father's cock, and Chad warming up his daughter's sexual appetite by playing with her pert tits and wet pussy, anticipating a long, extended fuck-session.

The two watched the movie together, aroused, but taking their time. They had all night. As the movie's climatic scene ended, with both wife, concubine, and husband together in bed, Samantha told her father she needed his dick in her mouth.

"I love sucking your cock, daddy," Samantha said coyly. She kneeled before him and inspected his nearly hard and leaking penis before taking it into her mouth.

"Ahhh," Chad exhaled. This is just what he needed after a long week. Samantha was a natural born cock-sucker, seemingly knowing what he liked without him having to ask for it. She cupped his balls and slurped on his flared, firm, cock-head, before taking his entire shaft deep into her throat a few time before lapping at his balls.

The movie ended, the credits finished, and the TV went dark, along with the room. Samantha sucked on her daddy's cock, and Chad reveled in the feelings.

Chad leaned back in his chair, happy and content. Samantha sucked his cock slowly, teasing him with her warm lips. Life was good.

Suddenly, the darkness was interrupted as bright light flickered and then flooded the room. The TV screen flickered again as another movie started playing. Chad opened his eyes intended to find the remote control, only to see a close up image of Samantha sucking his cock on the large TV screen.

"Mmm, mom's pussy tastes really good," he heard Samantha say, then watched her take his hard cock into her mouth again. They were in her bedroom. The light from her bedside lamp illuminated them both.

Panicked, he looked around to face his wort fear - Julie staring at her husband and daughter, the remote control in her hand. Samantha was sucking her dad's cock both on the screen and real-life.

"You like the taste of mommy's pussy, do you?" Chad heard his voice coming from the speakers.

"Hmm, mmm," he heard Samantha say as he turned away from Julie's scowl to watch the scene; his little daughter Samantha worshiping his cock with her warm tongue and lips with the TV showing every minute detail.

Julie turned up the volume.

"I need you to fuck me now, daddy," he heard Samantha say, her voice booming loudly in the room. "I need you to fuck me like you fucked mommy. I want you to fuck me hard!"

Julie turned down the volume and stared at her husband.

Chad looked at his wife and then the TV. He watched himself on the screen fucking his daughter while she begged for his cock. There was no denying it. He was busted. His life as he knew it was over!

"Chad, honey," Julie began, as the video continued to play, and Chad and Samantha's recorded grunts, groans and sex talk continued in the background. "When I found Samantha's panties filled with your cum, I thought you had maybe jacked-off into them, remember?

"But, when I came home late from work, with the house positively reeking of sex, with no one but you and Samantha at home, I had my concerns. But, even with your cum on her breath, I wasn't sure – it could have been a boy at school, so I faked being drunk – to see what would happen when I pretended to take my pills and pass out." Julie pointed to the TV screen. Now, it was Samantha bouncing on her father's cock, pretending to get a pony ride.

"Did you think I was too drunk to notice you two fucking in the same room with me? Yeah, that was quite a bumpy pony ride..." Julie said, her voice sharpening.

Chad looked at the screen. It was obvious he was fucking his daughter. Drunk or not, Julie couldn't have missed it. How stupid he was!

"Or, did you think I wouldn't notice Samantha riding your cock, IN OUR OWN BED! WITH ME LYING THERE RIGHT BESIDE YOU?" Julie screamed.

Chad was shaking now. He didn't know what to do. He knew his life was over. It was all Samantha's fault – no, he could never blame Sam. It was him. It was all his fault. He wasn't strong enough. He failed as a father. He deserved whatever was coming to him; the public humiliation, a bitter divorce, and even worse – jail! 'What do people in prison do to child molesters?' he wondered. Whatever his fate, he knew he deserved it.

But why was Samantha still lapping at his dick? Why didn't Julie yell at her too? He was still in a state of shock and nothing made sense.

"Did you ever consider how I would feel about this, Chad? How pissed off I'd be when I found out you were sucking on her perfect tits and lapping at her sweet, little pussy and keeping it all to yourself? You are a selfish, selfish man, Chad! Even when you knew how much I wanted to eat her tasty little snatch? How much I wanted her? You lied to me, repeatedly, and didn't even ask me to join in? You mother-fucker! No – you're a dirty, rotten, lying, selfish, daughter-fucker!"

Julie stood there patiently, hand on her hip, waiting for her last words to be understood. She knew it would take a moment, Chad's mind was quite rattled.

Julie's words entered his ears and bubbled-up into his consciousness until the thoughts popped in his rattled brain. On the TV, he watched a compilation of their sex scenes. He stared at their mutual orgasm on Samantha's bed. He saw her turn to the camera and say:

"Thank you daddy."

That's what Julie always said when they were pretending in bed! Not only did Julie know, but Samantha was part of it! That meant… Another bubble popped… 'Yes! Of course! That's why Samantha was still sucking cock!'

"You need to be punished for this, Chad," Julie said. "Doesn't he Samantha?"

"Yup," Samantha said, taking her lips off of her daddy's cock. "He's a bad, bad, daddy, but he does have a nice, fat cock, mom."

"Yes he does. Of course he does! It's the main reason I married him. It wasn't for his honesty or selfishness, that's for sure."

Samantha stroked her father's wet cock and grinned. "But, he is kinda cute, mom."

"Don't encourage him, Sam," Julie replied.

"So, what will it be Chad? Shall I call the police and have you thrown in jail? Cut off your balls? Slap the living shit out of you? Maybe a long, hard spanking on your bare ass, with Samantha and me taking turns until your ass is black and blue?

"I know. For now at least…, until I can think of a better punishment. You just sit there in your chair. And if you touch your cock even once, I'll cut it off! Understand?

"Come here Samantha," Julie said.

Mother and daughter walked slowly towards each other and met in front of the couch. They smiled slightly together before wrapping their arms around each other and then exchanging a long, French kiss. Their hands lovingly ran up and down each other's bodies.

Chad stared. His cock strained.

Julie slipped off Samantha's shirt, leaving her naked in the light of the TV. Her perky tits were framed in the soft light. Her long hair, smooth stomach and round ass on display, shadowed by the TV's faint, then bright, flickering light.

Samantha pulled off her mother's shirt. Julie's full breasts, glorious ass and freshly shaved cunt were exposed to her husband. She stuck out her wet tongue at Chad, then kissed her daughter with it. Chad could see their tongues dancing together before they smashed their mouths together and caressed naked tits, hips and ass. They fell onto the couch. First, Julie hovered over Samantha, kissed her softly and repeatedly on her face and neck. Then traveled lower to suckle on her breasts. She reached a hand down to Samantha's pussy, but before she touched it, Chad heard Samantha moan. It came from the entertainment console. He tore his eyes away from Julie and Sam, only to see the two of them on the TV making love. He briefly wondered how long Julie had known and realized what a fool he had been! But, the TV would have to wait for another time. Right now, he had the real thing to enjoy!

The moans of the TV mingled with the moans emanating from the couch. Julie was licking Samantha's pussy as Samantha gyrated her hips slowly and massaged her own breasts.

Julie sat up, leaned back against the arm of the couch and opened her legs to invite Samantha to come closer. Samantha crawled to her mother and sucked on one fat tit, then the other. Samantha rubbed her mother's slick pussy a few times before plunging three small fingers into it. She fucked her mother with them a few times and then took them out. She showed her father her wet digits before sucking them into her mouth.

Julie looked at her husband. He was staring, mesmerized by the scene before him. His hands were at his sides. Julie grinned at his obedience. He obviously remembered her warning not to touch his dick.

Chad's cock was turgid and straining. Pre-cum oozed and dripped from his cock in long, thin strands. He longed to rub the clear, slimy goo all over his cock-head and gently stroke it, watching his wife and daughter make out on his couch. But he dare not touch himself. He knew Julie was still furious at him.

"Come here Chad," Julie said.

Chad jumped out of his chair. He shed his robe and walked to his girls, his cock swaying and his pre-cum leaving a long, thin trail, wiggling back and forth.

"Show me how you suck daddy's cock, Samantha," Julie said, still sitting on the couch. "Though I'd almost wish you'd bite it off."

With a smile, Samantha first licked off her father's precious cock fluids, then pulled his boxers down. Her father's cock was long and thick, and harder than usual. His glans were colored deep-red and purple, with desire. Another drop oozed out while she stared. Then, she took it into her mouth and pushed her head down – forcing his cock all the way down her throat until his balls rested on her chin.

"That's my girl," Julie said proudly.

"She's a natural," Chad added.

"Shut up, Chad," said Julie.

Julie admired her daughter's cock-skills and lovingly watched Samantha lick and suck on her husband's cock. After a few long moments, she decided to help. She cupped Chad's balls while looking up at him. She played his nuggets gently while Samantha sucked him up and down.

Chad was first alarmed when Julie grabbed his sensitive nut-sack, fearing the worst, but he breathed a sigh of relief when his wife gently pulled his cock from Samantha's mouth and took it into her own.

Mother and daughter took turns sucking, licking and jacking their husband/father's cock. Julie would lap at his balls while Samantha sucked, then they would switch, happily trading heavy cum-filled balls for hard, leaking cock.

Julie put her mouth on one side of Chad's cock and Samantha did the same on her side. They slurped back and forth on his long shaft before meeting their lips at his cock-head, pausing to share a wet, creamy kiss.

Chad felt his balls churning. His cock flexed once, then twice. Julie could tell he was about to blow his load. She looked up at him, wet her finger with some thick spit and reached around to the back of his ass.

Mother and daughter continued to suck his cock. Julie fingered his wet ass-hole, then plunged in her finger. Chad gave out a low, throaty growl. His balls tingled, his cock throbbed and his prostate spasmed, sending a huge wad of thick white cream shooting out of the end of his cock-head and splashing onto two sets of tender lips. The cream was instantly shared between mother and daughter, who were slurping on both sides of his cock-head. Some landed on Samantha's cheek, making her flinch.

Both pairs of warm, wet lips and darting tongues worked on his glans. Another blast erupted into Julie's mouth. As she pulled back to let Samantha wrap her lips around her daddy's spurting cock, another blast creamed Julie's face. Samantha gobbled the next blast, then a spurt hit her below her eye before it was Julie's turn to latch on. The two put their faces together and mouthed his hard, spurting, cock. More sperm shot out, coating their lips and faces. Cum welled up on his cock-head as mother and daughter slathered his sensitive, tingling organ with his own, thick, sperm.

As his cock twitched and dribbled out the last remaining puddles of cum, Julie and Sam shared it between them. Both were covered in Chad's thick ejaculate, and they began kissing, licking and sucking the sperm from each other's opened lips, kissing and tonguing each other before licking their faces clean.

Chad looked down at Julie and Samantha's adorable, wet faces. He felt like a sultan with a harem of concubines. He knew the exquisite orgasm he had just experienced would be repeated again and again.

"Come on, let's take this party into the bedroom," Julie said. She wiggled a finger to beckon her lovers to follow her, and led the way into the bedroom.

"Recharge your batteries, Chaddy-O, while Sam and I entertain ourselves."

The family positioned themselves on the big bed. First, Julie and Samantha climbed up and Chad found a place on the edge where he could watch.

Mother and daughter caressed each other like only women can do; tender and tactile, gentle and affectionately. They made soft, gentle, love at first, then with more urgency. They kissed, caressed, fingered, rubbed and humped until they found each other's soaking wet pussies with their tongues and lips. Julie was on top, her back hunched to keep her face in Samantha's pussy and her pussy in easy reach of Samantha's tender, searching fingers and flicking tongue.

Chad watched as his wife and daughter brought themselves to orgasm; tonguing, sucking, and fingering each other as they whimpered and squealed. It was a beautiful thing to see.

Julie rolled off of Samantha and the two snuggled a while, feeling the warm afterglow of their orgasms. But, they were just getting warmed up.

Chad stroked his cock slowly. He was hard and ready once again.

Julie nuzzled Samantha's neck and whispered, "Are you ready to be fucked?"

Samantha only nodded. She stretched her young body on the comfortable blankets. She rolled over and presented her ass to her father.

"Fuck me, daddy," Samantha said on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass back and forth, flashing her wet pussy-lips and tight, pink ass-hole.

"Fuck her, Chad," Julie said. "Fuck her good. I want to see you fuck your own daughter!"

Chad positioned himself behind Samantha. Julie was kneeling next to him, watching every movement. Chad gripped his hard cock, ready to fuck his daughter's pussy. He teased his daughter and his wife, sliding his hard cock up and down Samantha's slit before he finally positioned himself at her tight hole. He turned to his wife, who was staring intently at his cock and her Samantha's pussy, to watch her expression as he entered Samantha.

Chad pushed in and Samantha pushed back. Both Samantha and Julie moaned as Chad's thick, hard cock slid into his daughter's tight, wet hole.

Chad grinned.

"OMG!" Julie exclaimed, rubbing her cunt feverishly watching Chad's cock penetrate Samantha.

"Oh, yes!" Samantha exclaimed. "Fill me up and fuck me daddy! Watch him fuck me, mommy!"

Chad pushed until he couldn't go any further. He began to fuck Samantha with long, slow, deep, strokes.

"Oh, you're fucking her, Chad!" Julie cried. "You're fucking your own daughter!"

"Mmmmm, mmm, fuck me daddy!" Samantha exclaimed. "Fuck me good!"

"Yeah, fuck your little slut, Chad!" Julie said. "Fuck that teasing little cunt!"

Encouraged, Chad fucked Samantha longer, harder and faster. He heard Julie moaning beside him and Samantha moaning underneath him. He fucked Samantha to the left and then the right, then up and down. He fucked her slow and soft, and then hard and fast, slamming his shaft deeply into her tight pussy until her ass-cheeks jiggled with each thrust.

"Mmmm, mmmm, daddy!" Samantha said, arching her back and pushing against her father, trying to drive his long, fat cock deeper inside of her.

Julie experienced a mini-orgasm fingering herself and watching father and daughter having sex together. She then fell on the bed next to Samantha and they kissed each other hard. Julie began to play with Samantha's swaying tits, caressing them and pinching her nipples. She reached a hand under Samantha and found her stuffed cunt. Julie let her fingers travel over and around her daughter's pussy and her husband's thrusting cock. He was so big, and Samantha was so small!

Julie began to fondle Samantha's clit as Chad continued his onslaught. Samantha whimpered.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Julie whispered huskily.

"Uh, huh," Samantha replied. "Will you help him, and play with me while he does it?"

"Of course," Julie replied.

"While I do what?" Chad asked, pausing his strokes. Even though he had cum not long ago, he was working up to another orgasm and knew Samantha was getting close too.

"Samantha told me that you made a promise to her." Julie said. "We expect you to keep it."

"What? What promise? I never…," Chad began.

"Daddy, you promised me you'd fuck my butt the next movie night, remember?" Samantha said.

Chad vividly remembered last Friday night. He wondered, 'Has it only been a week?' He recalled carrying Samantha to her bed that night and her asking if he would fuck her butt like the men and women in the movies they watched together.

"I said, we'll see!" Chad said. "That's not a promise!" While he would love to take Samantha's virgin hole, he knew he would hurt her doing so.

"Sounds like a promise to me," Julie said.

"Yeah, daddy, you promised!" Samantha whined, turning her head to look at him. She pounted.

"Sam, Julie, I can't! She's too small back there!"

"Not anymore," Julie said. "Us girls have been experimenting all week, and I gave Samantha's a few of my didoes to practice with when she got home from school."

Julie got the bottle of lube from the bedside dresser and looked at her husband, who was staring at her with the most puzzled and aroused expression.

"Well, do you want to fuck your daughter's ass or not?" Julie said.

"Yeah! Yes I do!" Chad replied.

"Then get out the way while I get her ready for you." Julie said.

Chad reluctantly pulled his hard cock from Samantha's pussy and moved away as Julie took his place. Julie couldn't resist a quick slurp on Chad's pussy-juice covered cock. Then, she pulled Samantha's ass-cheeks apart, to tease Chad with the small, pink, puckered hole he would soon be fucking.

Julie let him stare a moment, then plunged her face into Samantha's upturned ass and began to tongue her daughter's tight ass-hole.

"Ooooh, mommy!" Samantha squealed with surprise. "I love it when you do that!"

Julie used her tongue, spit, and fingers to loosen Samantha's ass. After she was done feasting and teasing, she pulled two fingers from deep within her daughter's butt and generously lubed it inside and out. Then, she reached over to her husband's turgid shaft and lubed it generously as well. She pulled her husband into position and positioned his hard cock against her daughter's small ass-hole. Julie stood next to her husband expectantly, captivated by the scene before her.

Samantha's pert ass was up and ready, her face pressed down into the bedding. She reached behind her and gripped her ass-cheeks with both hands, pulling them apart.

"Fuck my ass, daddy," she cried. "Fuck it like you promised!"

"Fuck her ass, Chad," Julie moaned, rubbing her soaking wet cunt with her greasy fingers. "Fuck the little ass-slut! Do it!"

Chad pushed his body forward, watching Samantha's puckered hole widening around his cock. He pushed some more and watched his thick cock-head spreading her tight sphincter. His cock-head was still more out, than in.

"Fuck her, Chad!" Julie moaned.

"Fuck me, daddy!" Samantha echoed.

Encouraged, Chad pushed again, more firmly this time. His cock-head spread her wider and wider, until only his flared glans remained exposed.

Samantha moaned.

"Are you OK?" Chad asked.

"It feels so good!" Samantha moaned. "Is it in yet?"

"Almost," Julie said. "Just a little bit more!"

"Put it in, daddy!" Samantha cried. "I want to feel it all the way inside of me!"

Chad pushed and watched Samantha's ass-hole spread open even wider. He couldn't believe she was taking it! As he began to push once again, Samantha suddenly pushed back against him. Mother and father watched in awe and Chad's purple cock-head popped into Samantha's warm, pink, flesh.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Samantha moaned.

"Fuck!" Julie cried. "Everything OK, Sam?"

"Oh, yes!" Samantha cried.

"She's so tight!" Chad exclaimed to his wife. He pushed slowly and firmly, watching his cock disappear, pausing only when Samantha caught her breath sharply or whimpered quietly, and then waiting a moment before thrusting in once again.

Chad and Julie watched Chad's thick cock being swallowed, inch by inch. His cock soon half-way in. Then three quarters. Then, he was resting his heavy balls against her.

"Oh, I'm so full!" Samantha moaned. "I feel so full of cock! It feels so good!"

"Daddy's in all the way now, sweetie!" Julie said. She turned to her husband and said, "Now, fuck her Chad! She's begging for it! Fuck her slutty little ass-hole!"

Chad pulled back slowly, feeling his daughter ass gripping his cock so tightly it almost hurt. He pulled back slowly until he saw the edges of his purple glans and watched Samantha's puckered hole expanding once again.

"Oh, mom, dad!" Samantha moaned, "It feels like my whole insides are being pulled out!"

Chad slowly pushed in all the way in once more. Then slowly pulled back. He began to fuck his daughter's ass with long, slow strokes.

Samantha whimpered.

"Are you OK, dear?" Julie asked.

"Oh, yes!" Samantha cried. "I want to do this every day!"

Mother and father exchanged a long, loving glance, sharing this intimate moment. Julie kissed her husband passionately while fondling his heavy hairy balls and running her hands over Samantha's smooth ass. Then, Julie decided to help her daughter have her first orgasm with a man's cock stuffed deep in her ass. She got down onto her back and wiggled under Samantha's hips. Samantha lifted herself upon all fours again, to make room for her mother. Julie squirmed and pushed until her face was directly underneath Samantha's cunt. Her position also allowed Samantha to play with Julie's pussy (if she wanted to, of course). As Julie paused to admire her daughter's gorgeous, naked pussy and her husband fat, driving cock above her, she felt Samantha resting her face her mother's stomach and purred when Samantha dipped her fingers into her pussy, wiggling them around in her wetness, before pushing them in and out of her twat.

"Mmmm, mmmm," Julie sighed, then began lapping at Samantha's pussy, sucking her folds and flicking her tongue around her daughter's hard, little clit.

Heavy breathing filled the bedroom, along with stifled cries, long satisfied moans, and soft sighs of pleasure.

Chad felt Samantha's ass gripping his shaft each and every inch, both going in and going out. His cock was so hard! His daughter was so tight! He fucked her slow and steady, sawing his cock in and out of her squeezing rectum.

"Oh, oh!" Samantha cried as she felt the familiar tingles in her thighs. "I'm going to cum!" she said. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Make me cum, mom! Make me cum, dad!"

Julie was determined to bring her daughter off. She worked her tongue and lips on Samantha's pussy, pressing her nose into her gash and slurping up the juices. She attacked the nerve endings around her clitoris, pushing her folds against it and smashing it with her tongue.

Chad fucked his daughter more firmly, driving his hard cock in and out of Samantha's ass. He fucked her harder and harder. Then, he heard her squeal!

"Eeeeiiiii!" Samantha cried. "I'm cummm-mmmm-iinnnnggg!" Her orgasm hit her hard. Her body began to shake. The combination of her father's driving cock stuffed into her ass and her mother's lips and tongue working on her little cunt, made her see stars as she came. She felt it from her tits to her toes, from her pussy to her ass and everywhere in-between. Her insides melted and her thighs quivered. She lifted her head and whimpered and howled like a wolf cub. Her pussy gushed onto her mother's face.

Julie's excitement and Samantha's still driving fingers made her cum as well. It was all too perfect! Her husband's hard cock, her daughter's soft pussy and Samantha's tender fingers stuffed inside of her. Julie panted fast and heavily as she came, sucking up the sweet juices from Samantha's twitching pussy.

Chad drove his cock as deep as he could and felt his balls tingling. He drove again and the tingling expanded to his groin, thighs and stomach. He erupted into his daughter's tight ass. The suction felt like it was pulling the sperm forcibly up from his balls. He ejaculated again and again to the high pitched squeals coming from Samantha, and the low satisfied groans from his wife. His cock swelled and the cum surged up from his balls, filling his daughter's ass with warm, thick, sperm.

"Oh, daddy! I can feel it! I can feel your cum inside of me!" Samantha moaned. There was so much of it!

Chad's cock twitched and oozed a few more time before he finished. The family rested and caught their breath, glowing in post-orgasmic bliss.

Chad began to soften and slowly pulled out. He looked down to see his wife's, wet face smiling back at him. His cock flopped out of his daughter's ass. He noticed it was clean; Julie and Samantha had planned well. Cum oozed from Samantha's anal cream-pie when she felt the emptiness and squeezed her sphincter a couple of time, missing her father's cock already. She raised a leg and flopped over onto the bed.

Julie looked up at her husband and opened her mouth expectantly. Chad bent forward to let Julie suck the last bits of cum from his cock-head. Then she cuddled up to her daughter. Chad laid down next to them and soon had a woman on each side. Four sets of fingers ran up and down his chest, played with his spent cock, and caressed his emptied balls.

"We may have to buy a bigger bed," Chad said, thinking out loud.

"This one is fine," Julie replied. "I like cuddling."

"Mmmm, mmmm," Samantha hummed, feeling very happy. She now had both her mother and father to play with; every day, every night, and every long weekend.

Both Chad and Julie were contemplating the very same thing. The whole family knew they had many more loving days and nights ahead of them. They each signed contentedly, one after another.

"Hey, mom? Dad?" Samantha said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Julie said.

"What, Sammie?" Chad asked.

"Would it be OK if I invite my friend Brittany over for the next movie night?"

Both Chad and Julie knew, that now and forever, Movie-Night would never be the same - it was going to be amazing!


	9. Tell Mommy what you want

Summary - This is the story of hot mother and her horny young son. He discovers his mother is an insatiable, submissive slut. What would you do?

Note - This is a work of fiction, make-believe and fantasy. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life.

It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't fuck up other people's lives…

Sharon Taylor had a dirty little secret; she was constantly horny and loved to act like a submissive, sex crazed, slut! Her fantasies involved being dominated, having all of her dirty little holes filled, and being ordered to do naughty, depraved sexually acts with multiple partners – it made her cum so hard! But, after becoming pregnant at an early age; caused by living out those very same fantasies, she gave it all up, moved away, and had since lived a respectable life.

She is now thirty-two, but if anything, she is sexier than before. She is 5' '4", with long black hair, large firm tits, shapely legs, a generous ass and a tight little pussy she always keeps neatly trimmed.

It was not always easy to control her desires, but the responsibility of being a mother and raising her son by herself weighed heavily on her. She learned to repress her sexual urges, except in the privacy of her own bedroom. She had a collection of sex toys, movies and her diary, where she described her past life, her youthful sexual encounters, and all of the dirty fantasies and nasty thoughts she has had. It was her only release, and it kept her from living her life like the horny little slut she actually was.

Her son, Josh, now fifteen, knew nothing of her past. However, his young, teenage, hormones were raging and he lived with a hot, attractive woman. After all, he was young and constantly horny, and he was very curious about the opposite sex. At 5' 11", he towered over his mother and naturally began to steal glances down her blouse to ogle at her cleavage and full breasts. He also loved her fat ass and even tried to peek up her short skirts; to see the soft treasures she tried to keep hidden from his view. Images of his mother began to creep into his frequent masturbation sessions…

Sharon, of course, noticed the extra attention from her teenage son and naturally began flirting and teasing with him. It was her nature. After all, being admired by a handsome, virile male, boosted her confidence and her happiness. And, she loved the tingles and the wetness it caused between her thighs.

She began to wear shorter skirts and pushup bras to the office, and left them on for while she cleaned and cooked after work. She quit wearing her long pajamas and wore only panties and a long t-shirt for her night clothes. After all, she still had a tight body and appreciated that her son found her attractive. It was fun to show off her body to him.

She so enjoyed making him horny! She would bend over (much longer than she needed to), just to flash her horny son panties. She would absentmindedly rub her soft thighs and casually lift her dress to show off her beautiful legs. She would slip a hand under her bra and scratch at her breast, and then push her full tits upwards just to show off her rounded curves. Her favorite thing to do was to pinch her nipples before walking into a room and watch her son's reaction to her firm tits and tight hard nipples.

She loved to slyly watch Josh's lecherous face to see if she could get his cock hard enough to glimpse his bulge, curious to determine the size and girth of it. She would act innocent on the outside, all the while giggling on the inside, as her son tried to hide his ever increasing boners. It was all innocent fun, she thought. She liked flirting and being admired, even if it was her own flesh and blood. He was almost a man, after all. And men liked to look at pretty girls.

She saw her son's cock one day, accidentally opening the bathroom door on him to his shout of "MOM!" Her son had a long, thick cock. It was hanging down, fat and heavy after his shower, just like his father's. 'OMG!' she thought, 'His balls are huge!' she thought, then immediately realized they were full of thick, teenage cum. It made her remember her younger, wanton days of her youth. She stared at his crotch hungrily for as long as she dared. She was strangely proud, knowing that one day soon, some lucky girl would be feeling his thick shaft plowing into her tight, young pussy. Her little boy wasn't so little anymore! She turned around and walked out of the bathroom, suddenly needing to scratch her dampening twat.

"Nice dick, Josh" she said as she was leaving, wanting to shock him. She lifted up her long shirt and scratched her naked ass, giving him a quick glimpse of her round, full cheeks.

Sharon found a pair of her dirty panties in his laundry basket that weekend, shoved down deep where he hoped she wouldn't find them. She was shocked to discover them, and more shocked to feel the wetness in them. She gave them a sniff and confirmed her suspicions. The unmistakable ammonia-like odor of male sperm! Her son had stolen a pair of her used panties and jacked off into them! Her nipples hardened. 'Did he like the smell?' she wondered. 'Did he taste them?' Sharon put her tongue to the wet spot, and licked it; getting only a promising hint of her son's sperm. 'Did he wrap my panties around his cock while he orgasmed, thinking about me?' It made her horny to think her son lusted after her and jacked-off fantasizing about her. She smiled, and decided to give him some additional material for him to stroke-off to.

The next night, after dinner, Sharon changed into her long tee-shirt and wore nothing under it. She pinched her nipples, making them hard. Her pussy became wet just thinking about her son catching a glimpse of her vagina – the very hole he emerged from fifteen years ago. They watched TV together; Josh on the couch and Sharon across from him in the large chair. She crossed her legs slowly and slightly exaggerated. It got his attention. She opened her legs before crossing them. She watched Josh pretending to watch TV. He was startled, but not sure if he was seeing his mother's pussy or a pair of black panties. She waited a few moments and crossed her legs again, as if she couldn't get comfortable. The long shirt bunched up around her thighs. Her legs spread open for a few glorious milliseconds as she paused before swinging her other leg over and then clamping her thighs together again.

'Mom's not wearing panties!' Josh couldn't believe it. He just saw his mother's pussy clear as day! He saw her dark pussy hair and he imagined he saw her pink, wet slit! He quickly glanced at her face. She was intent on the TV show. Her tits were tight against her thin shirt. Her nipples were hard. 'Why were they always hard?' he wondered. 'Maybe she is always horny too?'

During the next commercial, Sharon asked, "Joshie, do you want anything…," She acted as if she was getting up from the chair; both legs planted on the ground. From his position, he could see right up her shirt. "…from the kitchen?" she added.

"Ummmm," he said, trying to think, while stealing glances between her thighs.

"Tell mommy what you want, baby," she said. She spread her legs wider before quickly standing up.

"A soda," Josh croaked. His cock was suddenly hard, straining against his shorts.

His mother walked into the kitchen. As he stared at her perfect ass, she reached down under her shirt and scratched a butt-cheek, lifting her shirt in the process. He saw the lower half of her ass and glimpsed a view of her hairy cunt peeking at him from below her beautiful ass.

Sharon rubbed her pussy the moment she turned the corner. How naughty she was! How wet her pussy was! 'I hope I wasn't too obvious,' she thought. 'But, a girl has the right to not wear panties in her own home, right?' She wanted to rub one out right there in the kitchen, but knew better than to risk it. 'His cock was so hard!' She grinned and, still feeling horny and sexy, rubbed her pussy, dipping her fingers into her wet cunt before grabbing two sodas from the refrigerator, hoping it would arouse him even more.

Josh noticed her glistening fingers when she handed him the drink, thinking it was just water. But oddly, he could almost smell her pussy from where he sitting.

The next morning, Sharon decided to tease him even more. She put her robe over her naked body and tied it loosely. "Josh, time to get up!" she said, barging into his room. He woke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, looking at her. His mother began to pick up his clothes scattered about the room. Her robe became loose as she knew it would. She walked to his bed and bent over in front of him, her breasts popping out of her robe as she bent down to pick up his shorts lying next to the bed. "Oops!" she said, stuffing her large, round breasts with their dark areolas back into her robe. "Tell mommy what you want… for breakfast Joshie," she said. "Cereal or toast?"

"T-t- toast," he stammered, stunned by the sight of his mother's naked boobs. Her breasts were beautiful, big and full, with huge, fat nipples as he had imagined them to be. He couldn't believe his luck. Last night he saw her pussy and now her tits!

Sharon was thrilled with her son's reactions. It was so much fun to be sexy with a man again. She had denied her flirtatious nature for far too long. It was so liberating!

Josh became even more infatuated with his mother's body after their recent encounters and suddenly found more opportunities to view her womanly charms. She had become more careless it seemed lately; forgetting to shut her door while she was changing, or not tying her bathrobe tight, or not at all!

His mother seemed more comfortable in front of him too; she was going braless more often – her tits straining against her tight shirts; forgetting he was behind her while she cooked and cleaned – bending over with her shirt riding up over her ass, and her fat titties dangling free. She also needed his help more than ever! His mother would ask him to help her zip-up her dress in the morning and then need his help again to un-zip it that night. She would then let her dress fall to her waist while walking into her bedroom, giving her son a long, longing view of her bare back.

One morning she even asked for help to pick out an outfit for work. When he walked into her room, his mother was standing there in just her bra and panties, holding up two sets of clothes. They both decided she should wear the more revealing outfit of the two she was considering. Josh thought about why his mother would as him for his advice, but figured that since he was grown up now, his mother had decided to treat him more like a man rather than a child. Whatever the change in her, he liked it!

Josh would jack-off every night, fantasizing about his mother's tits, ass, pussy and her lips wrapped around his cock. He would spew his load into her pungent panties and hide them deep in the laundry basket where he hoped she wouldn't find them.

Every day followed the same routine. Sharon would begin flirting and 'accidentally' exhibiting herself. Josh would watch her coyly and openly ogling her whenever her could. Both of them were ignoring the sexual tension intensifying between them. The night would invariably end with both of the masturbating in their separate rooms.

However, everything suddenly and forever changed between them, when Josh found her personal and very private, porn collection….

Sharon had just left for the grocery store, leaving Josh alone in the house. He quickly ran into his mother's bedroom, searching for another pair of dirty panties to jack-off to. He figured he had at least an hour to spend with her fragrant lingerie, so enticing with her womanly essence. He found a pair lying right on top of her basket, almost like she was leaving them for him! He imagined them to be still warm from her body heat. He put them to his nose and sniffed deeply. They were fresh and pungent!

Holding them to his face, he turned to look at the bed she slept in, the very bed he imagined her naked body resting, her soft flesh exposed. That's when he saw it, her private, super-secret box. It was just a large shoe box, barely hidden under her bed. He noticed that the lid was only half-way on, exposing the contents held within. What he glimpsed was not a shoe…

Sharon had gotten careless and failed to hide her treasures properly. After a long masturbation session the night before, she had fallen asleep, exhausted. She had intended to clean up her toys and put everything away, but had forgotten to push the box further, and deeper, underneath her bed.

Josh immediately pulled out box, his cock already twitching, and set it on the bed. He flipped off the lid.

Josh felt his cock swell as he stared at his mother's secrets. He smelled her sexual scent wafting up from the box. He knew she must have owned a vibrator; he had searched for it before. However, she didn't just have one, she had three! A vibrator, a rabbit, and a thick cock-shaped dildo! He sniffed deeply of them, one by one, smelling her pussy, and what was the other odor? Her ass? His mother had put the toys in her ass too! His cock pulsed, thinking of his hot mother fucking herself with these very toys. Images of his mother on her bed, fucking her cunt and stuffing her ass with the dildos quickly stiffened his cock. He set her sex toys on the bed and then pulled out her favorite movies, reading the titles out loud, "Submissive Sluts", "Use Them and Abuse Them", "Dominated Bitches" and "Obedient Little Cocksuckers". He sneered arrogantly, discovering his mother's submissive fetish. He was hard. Very hard.

Josh suddenly reminisced about his childhood and a lot of little things suddenly made sense. Sharon had raised her son well, but unintentionally, raised him to be a bit on the dominant side. "Tell mommy what you want," was her favorite expression. If he wanted ice cream, she made him her tell, clearly and firmly. If he wanted a toy, he knew he only had to demand it, and more often than not, she would buy it for him. He had remembered thinking that it was almost as if she liked to be ordered into action...

'She does like to be ordered,' he realized, 'She loves to be submissive!'

He found her diary lying on the bottom of the box. A small, pink book with a simple clasp. He eagerly opened it. The first page was dated two years before he was born. The words jumped out at him "I sucked my first cock tonight!"

Josh glanced at the clock, kicked off his pants and underwear, and climbed on her bed, giving her soiled panties a long sniff. He stroked his cock and continued to read, engrossed in his mother's secrets.

"I went out with Jimmy Clawson and he took me to the drive-in. He parked way out in back, where no one would see us. We made out like crazy! We kissed a while and then he felt me up, played with my titties and he even touched my pussy! He grabbed my hand and put it on his cock! I could feel the hard lump in his pants! I pretended to resist, but he pulled it out and made me touch it! It was hard and HOT!

"He taught me how to his stroke his penis up and down. I loved it! What a thing boys have between their legs! Then, he kept pushing my head down on top of it and told me to suck it! He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer (not that I really wanted him to!) I licked the head of his penis a bit (he loved that) and then I sucked my first cock! He was so forceful! I think that is why I like him so much! I really like a boy that knows what he wants. No namby-pamby shit! If you want something, take it! He kept his hands on the back of my head, pushing it in deep, and making me suck it up and down! He told me how good I was doing (Yay me!), then he moaned and shot his sperm into my mouth! He came a lot and told me to swallow it all! Yum! I am such a slut! I'm seeing him again tomorrow! I can't wait!"

Josh was amazed! What a slut his mother was when she was young! He continued to read his mother's most intimate, dirty thoughts. He read how she became a submissive slut for Jimmy and how she began to crave sucking cock and get fucked - hard! She learned to love getting her ass reamed out and got quite a reputation in school! She had multiple boyfriends and screwed all of them, sometimes more than one on the same day! She loved the feeling of having her holes pounded and feeling sore the next day. She realized that she was insatiable and loved to be ordered to do the most depraved, degrading acts.

"It somehow makes me feel like I wouldn't have done what I did, unless I was ordered to. I guess it is a way to keep myself from feeling guilty, I don't know…." He read how her boyfriends would tell her to flash her pussy at strangers, suck their hard cocks in movie theaters, or have sex in public places. She even fucked three guys at once, simply because she was told to! She felt so sexy and dominated with a cock in her pussy, one in her ass, and a third in her slutty mouth. "I tried to say 'no', but it was just an act," he read, "They know I'll do whatever they ask, and even if they force me, I'll keep 'cumming' back for more!"

He learned about how she found out she was pregnant and decided to move away, determined to change her life. He read how her dirty thoughts still controlled her and how she masturbated every night, dreaming and fantasizing of a mysterious lover who would take control of her and make her do the most dirty, nasty, sexual things again! "Last night, I had the glory-hole dream again, I'm such a whore!"

Josh was filled with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was shocked and disgusted realizing that his sweet, innocent mother he knew and loved was nothing more than a wanton slut. On the other hand, he was extremely aroused and could not deny the hard, throbbing cock in his hands.

He flipped to the last few chapters, knowing his mother would be home soon. He read voraciously, stroking his cock harder. "Josh has been peeking at me!" he read. "I watched him stare at my ass and rub his cock! He couldn't see that I was watching him from the reflection on the TV. He thinks his mom is HOT! I started teasing him and wearing sexier clothes, giving him a few glimpse of my breasts and my ass. I may flash him my naked pussy one day."

'Oh, fuck! She is still a slut!' Josh realized.

And…

"I saw Josh's cock today. I opened the bathroom door and there it was! It was long and fat and his balls were heavy and full of thick, teenage cum! I couldn't help it, I told him that he had a nice cock and wiggled my ass for him. I came so hard a little while ago, plunging my dildo into my pussy, fantasizing that it was Josh fucking me! I know it is so sick to fantasize about my own son! The forbidden aspect of it is so arousing. I can't help myself. I had the best orgasm in weeks!"

'My mother is a slut and want's my cock!' Josh thought.

And…

"I found a pair of my panties in Josh's laundry"

'Shit, she knew!'

"They smelled of his sperm! I bet he came all over them thinking about his mother! I've been leaving some 'extra special' pairs for him to find. The thought of him jerking his cock, shooting his sperm and thinking about my cunt, my ass, and my tits makes me cum so hard! I wonder if he is fantasizing about having sex with me."

Josh felt the tingle beginning in his balls. He wrapped his mother's panties around his cock-head, to spew his cum onto what had recently been pressed against her naked ass and pussy.

And finally, he read…

"I've been teasing Josh even more lately, trying to make him hard! It is so much fun to watch him become aroused and try to hide his huge hard-on. It makes my pussy so wet! At first, I would just make my nipples hard for him, like always, and maybe flash my panties at him. But, the other night, I let him see my pussy! And I flashed my tits at him the next morning! I've been leaving my door open for him to spy at me and have been letting him help me to get dressed, just to let him look at my body. Gawd, I'm such a little slut!

"At night, all I can think of is Josh's hard, fat cock fucking my slutty pussy-hole! I am such a depraved whore! If he only knew what a filthy little fuck-hole his mother was! How I dream of having his cock slam into my cunt and pounding my ass until it is raw!"

Josh's cock erupted and he spewed his cum into her panties. "SUCK IT MOM!" he yelled, "SUCK MY COCK, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Blast after blast of thick, hot cum soaked her underwear. His huge balls emptied as his orgasm washed over him, imagining himself fucking his slutty mother, hammering her tight ass-hole and having her suck his hard cock and swallowing his cum, even begging him for it! "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he screamed, as his orgasm finished.

Totally spent and breathing hard, he gripped his prick and squeezed out the last bit of cum from his softening organ and wiped the thick, white fluid on his mother's panties.

"Holy shit!" he thought, "My mom's a total submissive slut and wants my cock!' He wondered if he could make it happen. He wanted her, but how? He needed to think. No matter what her diary said, he didn't think she was ready to act on her thoughts, even though she fantasized about it. He needed to test her carefully and plan it out. He knew he couldn't mess up this golden opportunity.

'Hmm, she has been teasing me, huh? Time for me to tease the little slut back!' He would get her so horny she wouldn't be able to help herself! He cock began to harden again, thinking of his sexy mother becoming his very own personal, slutty, fuck-toy!

Josh put away her things and tried to make everything appear as it was. Just as he pushed the box back under her bed, he heard the front door open. "Josh, come help with the groceries!" his mother yelled. He quickly walked out of her room, strategically placing the cum-soaked panties right on top of her dirty laundry. He grinned as he quietly shut the door behind him.

After putting the groceries away Sharon went to her room to change her clothes. She saw her crumpled panties lying on top of her laundry basket - the ones she had left for him - hoping he would find. She had worn them all night, getting them nice and smelly for her son. She had fingered her pussy wearing them thinking of him and his cock. She had her nasty fantasies and decided that he deserved to have some too. She picked up the soiled panties and felt their abnormal weight. She smelled the fresh cum wafting up and sniffed them deeply. "His cum…," she moaned, "He jacked off while I was shopping!" She clenched her twat tightly, feeling the gush of sudden wetness. Sharon opened the panties slowly, peeling back the fabric carefully. She stared at the huge globs of fresh cum, thick and white, against the pitch black fabric of her frilly, soiled panties.

She felt weak in the knees and sniffed her dirty panties again. She could smell her pussy juice and Josh's fresh cum mixed together, like ambrosia. She stuck out her tongue and tasted the thick goo. She savored it a moment, then unable to resist, she sucked all of the fresh goo into her mouth! Mmmmm," she moaned, tasting her son's sweet cum and rolling it around on her tongue. "Oh god, it tastes so good!" she said aloud.

She hadn't had a mouthful of cum in such a long time! It was like lighting her fuse. All her old desires were re-awakening in her. She felt her pussy creaming. She wanted to fuck! She wanted to suck cock! She wanted to cum so bad right now, but she had to wait till tonight, in the quiet peace of her room, where her passions could be free. She had to go now; Josh would be waiting for her, for another night of dinner and TV with his mother.

Mother and son had a quiet evening together. They were both quiet, pensive, and on edge, both horny, and both keeping secrets from each other.

Sharon prepared for bed still aroused. As she cleaned up after dinner she wondered about her son. Josh had been staring at her more than usual tonight. He had looked at her differently it seemed to her, almost with a sexual hunger in his eyes! And, he had scratched his heavy balls right in front of her while they were watching TV! She saw the outline of his balls and saw his cock expanding down his pant leg. He told her to make them some popcorn and she jumped right up to do it. But, she felt so guilty about her dirty thoughts and the recent depravity of eating her own son's cum that she couldn't meet his glances and had to look away from him repeatedly, ashamed of her recent actions, thinking he had no clue about the truth she was hiding.

Her little pussy was tingling as she went into her room! She was going to play with her soiled panties, soaked with her son's cum, while she got off. She got on the floor to pull out her box of toys and discovered that she had neglected to put it away properly. She would have to be more careful! 'If Josh had found it…' her mind raced, considering the potential implications…

She wrote in her diary feverously that night while absent mindedly playing with her pussy. Moments later, she came hard, her vibrator plunging in and out of her wet cunt, moaning out her son's name. "Fuck me, Josh. Please, fuck me! Fuck your slutty mother!"

Josh shot his second load of the night against her bedroom door, listening to the quiet hum of her vibrator and her soft, guttural moaning. His suspicions were confirmed; she gave herself an orgasm every night - her diary was truthful. He heard her begging him to fuck her and he had erupted, shooting his cum while imaging his mother rolling on the bed; just a few feet away, plunging her vibrator in her cunt while thinking of him. He went to his room, his dick still hard, dripping a trail of cum behind him.

His alarm woke him the next morning, strategically a few minutes before his mother would be walking in to wake him for school. He threw back the covers revealing his nakedness. He stroked his prick until it was hard and throbbing, thinking of his mother's lips wrapped around it. He heard her coming down the hallway and pretended to be asleep, his hard cock and heavy balls waiting for her. The door swung open. "Josh…" she said and stopped and stared…

The light from the hallway illuminated his bed, highlighting his hard cock and swollen balls. Sharon caught her breath. "Fuck, its huge!" she murmured. She glanced at her son's sleeping face, listened for his heavy breathing, and tiptoed into the room for a better look.

His cock was beautiful! Long and thick with a large head, 'Perfect for sucking!' she thought. She wanted to cup his large balls, to feel their weight and gently massage them, knowing so well how to coax out a huge cum- load. She needed it. Oh god, she needed it!

She reached for his cock. Not to hold it, but to measure it against her tiny hands. She held her hands above it; more than two handfuls, maybe three handfuls of hard cock, she estimated. 'Perfect for fucking…'

Then, the bed moved! He was waking up! She walked quietly, but quickly back to the door. She heard him moaning in his sleep. "Mom…"

She stopped. Josh continued to moan and mumble, "Suck it mom, suck my cock." Her son was dreaming about her! He was dreaming of his own mother sucking his fat cock! OMG! She quickly went out to the hallway to gather her thoughts, her pussy twitching, afraid she was about to fall onto her knees, and not wanting to be seen. She caught her breath, counted to ten and marched back into his room, as if nothing had happened.

"Josh, time to get up!" she said loudly, banging the door opened. She had expected her son to be embarrassed and cover up, but she was mistaken. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his cock still hard, and exposed, like he didn't notice his hard-on! She saw a drop of pre-cum oozing out of his piss hole and yearned to lick it off.

"Oh, morning mom!" he said, rubbing his eyes, pretending he has just woken up. "I was having the best dream…"

"I bet you were! I can tell," she added, looking at his throbbing dick. She pretended to busy herself, picking up his dirty clothes and stealing glances at his thick cock. "Breakfast in 20 minutes, OK?"

"OK," he said. "And mom…?"

"Yes dear?" she asked. Sharon turned, looking in his eyes, then at his cock, then his eyes, nervously, waiting for his answer… 'Tell me what you want mamma to do, baby,' she wished feverously.

"I want pancakes this morning," her son said. It was a statement, not a request. Josh saw the hunger in his mother's eyes. She couldn't look away from his hard shaft.

"Yes dear." Sharon quickly left to cook her son's breakfast, happy to please him, all the while thinking about his cock. She licked her lips, imagining her mouth wrapped around it.

After breakfast, Josh gave his mom a firm hug and nuzzled her neck. She felt his bulge against her stomach. "Thanks, mom, it was delicious." He stood back and looked at her. "You are very beautiful…"

Sharon blushed, averting her eyes, but glancing at his crotch. He held her shoulders firmly. She kept her head down. She knew he was staring at her breasts because she saw the lump in his pants stretch and surge, blood pumping into it, making it hard.

"Thank you, dear." She felt so weak, so feminine, compared to her tall, strong son. She wanted him.

"Mom, could you…?"

Sharon thought to herself, 'Yes, I could. Just ask me to, darling.'

Sharon looked up at her son, "Yes dear…, what?" She looked at him, lovingly. 'Why couldn't he say it?' she thought to herself. He had to do it, she knew she couldn't.

Josh was struggling, fighting within himself. His hormones and emotions were boiling inside of him! He was horny and there was a hot, sensual woman standing in front of him. He was a loving son, and his slutty mother was before him. His cock was hard and his hands rested on the shoulders of a horny cunt. All he had to do was push her down to her knees…

His unrequited lust was making him so frustrated. His anger seethed within him. He was angry at himself, his slutty mother, and the entire world! How could this be happening to him? It wasn't fair! He hated her for putting him thru this!

Sharon watched her son's internal turmoil, concerned. As was her habit, she said what she always said to him… "What, Josh? Tell mommy what you want…" she almost whispered it. She leaned against him, pressing her breasts onto his chest. Sharon looked at her son longingly. She batted her eyes and licked her lips, sexy and submissive...

'I WANT YOU TO SUCK MY COCK, MOM!' is what Josh wanted to say. His mind silently screamed it at her. He wanted to take her, control her, and have his way with her. 'I WANT TO FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW! BEND OVER AND SPREAD YOUR ASS WIDE, YOU HORNY, SLUTTY CUNT!'

But…, he couldn't do it. This was his mother, the mother who had given up everything for him. She had worked hard to give him a good life, to give him everything she possibly could. He respected her too much to risk throwing it all away. If he was wrong, their relationship would be destroyed. He couldn't bring himself to say what he so badly wanted to say. He couldn't say what Sharon so badly wanted to hear.

"I want pizza for dinner tonight," he finally said. She almost never let him have pizza. It would be a small, but hollow victory.

The sexual tension in the room deflated.

"Yes dear, anything else…?" Sharon waited, and hoped...

"No...," he hated himself. "I'll see you tonight."

Sharon didn't want to see him leave; she sensed their special moment was almost lost! 'Are all teenagers so oblivious, so hesitant?" she wondered. She called out to him, making one last attempt. She put her hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave. "Ah, honey, I forgot. Mommy will be late tonight. I have a meeting until six o'clock." She looked at him, questioningly.

"Whatever. Bye mom." Josh turned away.

"OK. I'll leave money out for pizza, sweetheart," Sharon said.

Josh left, frustrated and angry at himself. He stormed out of the house, his cock hard, his teenage hormones surging. He was disgusted at his inability to take control of his whorish mother. He was disgusted with her teasing, her wantonness, her slutty actions, her motherliness…

After school, Josh came home to an empty house. He liked it better when his mother was there to greet him; to kiss him on the cheek while he glanced down her plunging neckline; to hug her tightly and smell her perfume; to watch her cook dinner in her short, tight skirts. "Why couldn't she be waiting, naked, when he got home from school? Why couldn't his mother be on her knees for him, ready to suck his cock?" he wondered.

He had been mad at himself all day. He knew his mother was a submissive slut but he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of it. "Shit, she fantasizes about my cock, and wants a man to control her and I can't do it!" He sighed dejectedly. He felt as if he was relegated to jacking off thinking about her forever. How could he make her fall over the edge of desire…? He had already put his hard cock in front of her and she didn't act on it. What else could he do?

'Maybe she wrote in her diary last night?' he thought. 'Maybe there is something there that could inspire him to act? His plan had been to tease her and get her horny; but, he didn't know how to get to the next step! He could tell her what to cook, but how could he transition from that to; 'Suck my cock'?

He dropped his school books in his room, took off all of his clothes, and walked naked into his mother's bedroom, his cock swelling, already anticipating another strong jerk-off session.

He saw the panties lying on her laundry basket, like before. This pair was soaking wet with her juices. She was playing with him… "Fucking bitch!" He breathed deeply of the intoxicating scent. Her pussy! Her hot, wet, slutty pussy! He gave them a lick, and tasted her essence.

He bent over to search for her private box and found it right away. He retrieved her diary and flipped to yesterday's entry.

"Josh found the panties I left for him. I picked them up and they were heavy. They were full of his cum! They smelled so good, I had to taste it. I couldn't help it, I ATE HIS CUM! I'm writing this while I'm lying in my bed, sniffing his cum from my panties and rubbing my pussy with my vibrator. I'm going to close my eyes and fantasize about my own son fucking me! I'm such a fucking, sick, slut-puppy."

Then, he saw an entry from this morning! He gripped his cock tighter.

"OMG! I went to wake up Josh this morning, and he had a hard on! His fucking cock was sticking straight up! His cock is so perfect! It is long and thick with a big, fat, glorious head. Just right for sucking and fucking! I walked up to it and measured it with my hands. It is longer than two, maybe three of my palms! I wanted to bend over and suck it. I want to feel it in my holes. The best part was, he was dreaming about ME! He was dreaming about me sucking his cock!

"He didn't even cover up when I woke him. His cock was standing straight up! I swear, he ordered me to make him pancakes I almost creamed my panties! I love it when he is forceful with me.

"Before he left for school, he hugged me and told me that I was beautiful! His cock was hard. I knew he wanted to ask me something, so I begged him to 'Tell mommy what you want.' I actually thought he was going to tell me to get on my knees and suck his beautiful cock! I would have too. Just the thought of wrapping my lips around my own son's cock makes my pussy wet."

Josh's cock throbbed in his hand. He was ready to spew; to shoot his teenage splooge into his mother's damp, fragrant, slutty, panties.

Then, what he read next made him stop and catch his breath!

"Josh, honey, sweetheart. I know you found my diary and my toys. I know you jacked off on my door last night listening to me cum and crying out your name."

Josh couldn't believe what he was reading! She knew! Was she putting him on? He stopped jacking his quickly softening cock and continued to read, his hands trembling.

"Since you have read my diary, you know that your mother has a dirty little secret and a sexual past that she has tried very hard to keep hidden from you. But now, you know. I'm so sorry! I have always had a very submissive personality and I love sex. Those two urges have made me who I am. I'm so ashamed of myself, but I can't change it. I hope you can forgive me, Josh, my sweet, sweet boy.

"I've tried to change, but I have been so horny and unfulfilled for so long! A large part of my being has been unnaturally suppressed, and I'm so close to losing control. Just smelling your scent in the house and knowing that I turn you on is so arousing to me! Finally, seeing your hard cock and tasting your cum has driven me over the edge and has awakened that part of me once again. I love you, and I want you to know that I will do anything for you. Anything…

"If you can't handle what I am, and what I need to be, then just walk out of my room now, without reading any further. We will forget this ever happened and we can try to make everything normal again. Consider it as innocent flirtation between two horny people. So, just stop reading right now and walk away."

Josh's eyes jumped to the next line immediately.

"If you want our relationship to change forever, stay. But, there can be no going back to the way it used to be. Your mother will give you everything that a horny teenage boy needs. All you have to do is to be firm with me, control me, order me, and even force me if you have to. I can't do it unless you tell me to, no matter how badly I want it. It will make me whole again. I know you will enjoy it too.

"Honey, one more thing, I'm in the bedroom closet right now, watching you. All you have to do is 'Tell mommy what you want'…"

The entry ended. The rest of the pages were blank.

"Mom?" he questioned, looking at the closet door. He could see it was opened a crack. "Mom, come out!" he bellowed, "Now!"

The door slowly opened. His mother stood there, eyes cast down. She was dressed in black, crotch-less panties with red trim and matching bra. She wore fishnet stockings and garters, all meant to turn her son on. Her face was made up, perhaps a bit too heavily; she looked very slutty. Her dark hair matched her black outfit. Her hair was soft, silky and freshly curled. Her breasts were nearly falling out of her bra. She was beautiful. She was hot. She was his mother, his personal slut, and she was standing before him.

The enormity of the situation hit Josh like a slap in the face. This was not a fantasy, it was reality. His submissive slutty mother, the one he read about in her diary was waiting for him to take control. Unbidden, his anger at her boiled over. "How could she be such a slut and a cock-whore?" he asked himself. 'HOW DARE SHE ACT LIKE THIS?' He decided right then that she needed to be punished. He would treat her exactly like she wanted to be treated. No, he would treat her like she 'deserved' to be treated! He would take control, dominate her and make his mother his personal fuck-toy!

Josh looked at her with disgust and arousal and said. "Come over here mom! Now!"

Sharon jerked in surprise but quickly walked over to her son. She looked down at his naked body, his heavy balls, and his big, fat, beautiful cock!

Josh knew he could say it now. He could say what he couldn't bring himself to say earlier. He knew he could tell her anything from now on and that was exactly what he was going to do!

"Suck my cock, mom!" he said softly, looking at his slutty mother, "You know you want to..." He knew her pussy was wet. He waited… Sharon froze, licking her lips, staring at his huge cock. When she didn't move he yelled at her. "GET ON YOUR KNEES AND SUCK MY FUCKING COCK, MOM!"

Sharon moaned and dropped to her knees, glancing nervously at her son. Her clitoris became engorged and her juices began to flow! Josh swung his legs over the side of his bed, his cock now in front of her. Finally, after so many years, a hard, cum filled cock, all for her! She gripped his fat shaft and moaned again. It looked so big in her small hands. Hesitantly, she put out her tongue and licked his piss-hole, tasting his pre-cum. She moaned at the taste and began to lick his glans, his frenulum, and then tongued his fat shaft down to his balls. She licked her son's heavy sack, and then sucked each nut gently. This cock was special - it was real, not like her dildo - and it belonged to her teenage son. She was going to savor it!

She tickled his balls with her fingers, scratching him gently with her long fingernails. She looked her son in the eyes, opened her mouth wide and sucked his fat cock-head into her mouth, tonguing it, loving it. She then sucked him deeply in to her throat!

"Oh, you are such a slut, mommy. My mother is a dirty cock sucking slut! Aren't you mom?"

"Mmmmph, mmph!" she moaned in agreement, her mouth full of cock. She wiggled her ass and rocked her thighs, trying to stimulate her excited, wet, naked pussy.

"Ah, yeah, suck it, mom, suck your son's cock! You are you a cock-hungry little whore, mommy. You have always been a slut. Now you are my slut only, understand?"

"Mmmmph, mmph!" Her son's words made her cream. She was so horny, so dirty, and so slutty! This was what she had been craving! It felt so good!

"You know I'm going to fuck you every day from now on, right? I'm going to fuck your pussy. I'm going to fuck your ass. And, you're going to suck my cock whenever I want."

Sharon moaned, knowing her young, horny son would be dominating her every day, every morning, and each and every night... She reached her hand down to her hot pussy and began to finger herself. This is what she needed.

Josh continued his rant, imagining the nasty things he was going to do to her. "I may even make you fuck my friend Tim. Would you like that, my little mommy-slut? Would like me to order you to suck Tim's cock? I might make you fuck both of us at the same time..."

She moaned thinking of how degrading it would be to fuck her son's friend. She imagined Tim's face, looking at her incredulously, as she crawled over to him and pulled out his cock after her son ordered her to. Would Josh really make her a plaything for two teenage boys? Her poor pussy and asshole would be so abused! 'Oh GAWD!' her mind screamed! She had to stop fingering herself or she would cum. She wanted to wait, to savor this moment and make it last.

"Maybe I'll have a party and invite all the boys from my class? Maybe the football team? Or, maybe we should go down to the adult book store and make you suck some strange cocks? Would you like to suck off a dozen men and swallow all their cum, mom? Suck them, fuck them and have them jack off on your slutty body until you are covered in cum? Or, I can post an ad and whore you out for money!"

Sharon moaned, "Mmmmph!" bobbing her head up and down on Josh's cock, wanting to rub her hot cunt, imagining what her son would make her do, wondering what humiliating acts she would be compelled to perform for him. She was so aroused! She slipped a finger back into her dripping snatch.

It was too much for Josh. He watched his mother slurping his cock, remembering the many times he had jerked off to this very image. His balls tingled. He felt his orgasm beginning and grabbed the back of her head with both hands. He couldn't help himself; he began to skull-fuck his mother, slamming his cock deep into her willing throat. He erupted.

"Ah, I'm cumming, slut! Eat your son's cum, you fucking cum-whore!" Josh spurted a huge load into his mother's hungry, slurping mouth. She moaned, tasting his fresh, sweet cream. Blast after blast of potent teenage splooge filled her oral cavity. There was so much cum it began to leak out of the corners of her mouth. He pulled out and shot onto her face, then pushed his spurting cock back into her mouth! She felt his cock pulse as he filled her slutty mouth with his cum again "Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!" he exclaimed, as he gave her mouth-hole three final thrusts, his spurts weakening in intensity with each motion of his hips. His orgasm finished, he panted, trying to get air into his lungs. He looked at his cum stained mother, still worshiping his cock between his knees, lapping up his splattered sperm.

Sharon savored the taste of her son's cum and eased her mouth off of his sensitive cock, licking his piss-slit and stroking him softly and lovingly. She looked up at him, from her position on the floor and licked the cum from her lips.

"Does my cum taste good, mom?" Josh looked down at his cum drenched slut, filled with arrogance and proud of his new-found mastery over her.

"Yes, it tastes sooo good…, thank you, Josh" She suddenly regretted all the years she has wasted.

"Did you cum, my little mommy-slut?"

"Almost. No… I wanted to wait… for you…dear."

"Get on the bed; I want to see your cunt," he told her.

"Yes dear." Sharon obediently climbed on the bed, her pussy leaking. She laid down and spread her legs wide, so her son could inspect his new toy.

"Your slutty hole is all wet, mom," he said, "Just like the dirty panties you have been leaving for me." He leaned in and gave her cunt a deep sniff. "Mmm, fresh pussy juice!" He plunged two fingers into her cunt! They slid in easily. He then placed his mouth over her twat and sucked her fat clit!

"Ahhh, Ow, Ow!" Sharon groaned as he sucked her swollen clitty with too much force. Josh continued to fuck her hole, trying to see how many fingers he could get inside of her. Two, then three of his large fingers stretched her cunt walls. Showing his mother no mercy, he continued to finger-fuck her hard, all the while nibbling, sucking and biting her sensitive clit.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" she exclaimed. Finally, she could be as vocal as she wanted to; she could cum loudly like she used to! No more worrying that her son might hear her sexual moans. "AHH, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCCCKKK!" she yelled, nearly screaming. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washed over her body. She needed this so badly! Her pussy clamped down on his fingers, her thighs quivered and she saw stars.

Josh felt complete control over her. He had made his mother cum. Now, it was his turn again.

"Show me your ass, cunt, you fucking slut!" he said. "Get on your hands and knees!" His cock was hard again. It was time to pound his mother's pussy.

Sharon hurriedly presented herself to her son, ass up, face down. Josh got behind her and admired the view. Her round ass was before him. Her sexy, black lingerie showed off her soft flesh. He could see her ass-hole and exposed cunt. He slid his cock up and down her slit, feeling her heat and her wetness. He soon found her hole with his fat cock head and pushed it in. He didn't stop until his balls rested against her crack.

"Ahhhh!" Sharon cried. "YES!" Finally, after days of fantasizing, she felt her son's fat cock filling up her tight hole.

Josh showed her no mercy and began to drill her cunt. His balls slapped against her as he fucked her hard! "Slap, slap, slap!" was heard in the bedroom as his huge balls hit her cunt and swung up to smack against her clit. Her head was shoved deeper into the mattress with each thrust. Josh grabbed her ass cheeks, squeezing them, massaging them and then began to slap them.

"So, you like to get fucked, mom?" SLAP!

"Yes!"

"Do you like your son's cock in your slutty cunt?" SLAP!

"Oh, yes!"

"Tell me!"

"I like it! I like your cock in my slutty cunt!" She began to groan, "Uh, uh, uh!" with every thrust.

"Your ass-hole keeps winking at me, mom. Do you want me to fuck your little ass-hole?"

SLAP!

"Oh, fuck…" she groaned, anticipating what was going to happen to her next.

"Answer me! Do you want me to fuck your slutty ass-hole?"

SLAP, SLAP! Josh slapped his mother hard, once on each ass cheek. Sharon's butt was turning bright red.

"YES, YES!" She cried. She loved to be ass-fucked! She loved to be spanked! She felt both sides of her ass-cheeks burning.

Josh pulled his throbbing cock from her cunt. He scooped up some of her flowing pussy juice using three of his fingers to form a spoon. He slid them from the top of her pussy, first pinching her clit, and then down to her gaping hole, filling his hand with her oozing, abundant cream. He smeared the slimy goo in and around her ass-hole, pushing his fingers in deep. "Ahhh!" his mother moaned, feeling her tight bung-hole being stretched! He gathered up more juice, put it in her ass, then finally smeared some on his cock-head, and then slicked up his shaft.

He looked down at her greasy ass-hole and pressed his fat cock-head against it. He paused a short moment, looking down at his submissive mother, making her wait for his cock to penetrate her. She turned her head to look at him, confused at the delay. He met her eyes, smiled, and pushed hard! His fat cock-head penetrated her tight hole, making it swallow his cock. He grinned, watching her eyes widen in surprise, her mouth opening uncontrollably, making a large 'O' shape as she began to pant, relishing the sweet-pain of her sphincter being spread to its limits!

"Uuuunnngghh!" Sharon groaned, as he pushed his cock steadily into her ass. Deeper, deeper, and then he thrust hard, his balls slapping against her cunt.

Josh paused again, enjoying the exquisite feelings of his mother's ass-hole spasming around his cock!

"Do you like my cock in your slutty ass? SLAP!

"YES!"

"Are you my ass-slut, mom?" SLAP!

"YES!"

"Do you like being a slut, mom?" SLAP!

"YES, Oh yes! I'm a dirty, nasty slut!" She screamed, "NOW FUCK ME!"

Josh pulled out his cock until the flared head began to escape from her tight hole. He slammed it back in, enjoying her moans. He did it again.

"Ohhh, yes! Fuck it, fuck my slutty-ass!"

"Take it then, you fucking slut, you whore, you cum-guzzling BITCH!"

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

Josh grabbed his mother's sensitive, red ass cheeks and gripped them hard, one in each hand. He began to slam his cock into her ass, using his grip to pull her body back towards him as he thrust his shaft forward. He concentrated on the feelings of his cock plunging into her tight hole and felt his balls slapping against her with each thrust. He slammed as deep and as hard as he could. All his rage and sexual frustrations was being taken out on his mother's ass. He banged her repeatedly. He used her unmercifully.

Sharon reached back with one hand and began to rub her pussy. She pinched her clit and plunged her fingers into her pussy, feeling her son's hard cock pounding her ass. It felt so good!

"Ahhhhh, I'm coming Josh! Your mommy is coming all over your fat cock!" Sharon's orgasm began somewhere deep inside of her, between her stretched and hammered ass-hole and her gushing, tingling cunt.

She felt her thighs quiver as her son's cock continued to stimulate her ass-hole. She worked her fingers in her gash... She closed her eyes and felt her head being tossed back and forth as her son, the fruit of her own loins, fuck her hard, just like she yearned and needed to be fucked. It had been too long, and it felt so good! The taboo aspect of it thrilled her. It wasn't just any strange cock fucking the living shit out of her, it was her SON! It was so naughty, and so fucking HOT! She was so proud of Josh; his dominance, the size of his cock, and the way he used her and degraded her for his own pleasure. She gripped his cock with her ass ring, striving to give him all the pleasure she could. She was rewarded, and felt his cock expand in her hole. "Ah, ah, ah, I'M CUMMINNNNGG!" she yelled. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Josh!"

Josh felt his mother's ass squeezing his shaft, his balls began to tingle and his cock swelled! "Oh, you fucking slut, you fucking ass-whore! I'm going to cum in your ass, I'm going to shoot into your FUCKING SLUTTY ASS!" He gripped her cheeks harder, leaving finger marks. He slammed into her gaping hole, going deep, shooting his sperm with each forceful thrust! His balls began to empty, he felt his cum again surge up his shaft and shoot into his mother's ass. The intense orgasm tore thru him, the final culmination of his disappointment, arousal, and new-found dominance over his mother. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. "I'M CUMMING IN YOUR SLUTTY ASS, BITCH! TAKE IT! TAKE MY CUM, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Sharon stared at the ceiling, her hair pulled tight, her body rocking. Josh watched his mother's ass slamming back onto him, working his cock, helping him go deeper and felt her squeezing his cock with her sphincter. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Sharon felt her son's hot cum blasting into her bowels. One huge shot, then two more filled her up. She came again, feeling her pussy spasm around her fingers, as he shot his sperm into her raw and sensitive ass. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" she cried, as her orgasm washed over her. She felt him thrusting slower, deeper, then slower, even slower, then twice more, then once, and then, he stopped.

They were spent, drained and exhausted. They stayed together for a while, catching their breath and feeling the sweat drip from their exhausted bodies. Joshed pulled his still-firm cock from his mother and fell back upon the bed. Sharon joined him, cuddled with him, and kissed his face, his neck, his chest, running her fingers thru his chest hair, admiring the strong, dominant man he had become.

Now that he was finished, Josh felt a small twinge of guilt, but quickly disregarded it. Funny, he had almost felt bad for how he treated his slutty mother until he saw how much she loved it. He knew she loved him, and he still loved her, but things were definitely going to be different from now on!


	10. Little Ignorant

Story Summary - This is the introductory tale of Jane, the little ignorant slut. It is a silly, whimsical story about a young girl with a peculiar overactive sex drive.

This is a work of fiction, make-believe and sexual fantasy. It is not based on real people or actual events. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

Jane was a little ignorant slut. There was no denying it. She possessed all the traits of a typical dumb blonde stereotype; pretty, sexy, and stupid. She was also very young and very horny – very, very, horny!

Jane was a petite fourteen year-old goddess. She had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and ripe, perky breasts. She had a generous ass that she loved to show off. A cute little pussy that she kept shaved. And plump, red, cock-sucking lips. Not to say she wouldn't slurp on a juicy, delicious pussy too, when given the chance.

Her family knew she was a total sex-craved slut. They were aware that her brain was somehow wired different. It was apparent from a very early age. She especially loved spying on her mom and dad when they were having sex. It seemed she somehow knew when they were fucking. Whenever her dad started pounding her mom's pussy with his long, fat cock, it wouldn't be long before they would hear the door creak open and see her spying on them from the hallway. Her parents attributed it to a natural, albeit strong, sexual curiosity.

Once her body began changing and her hyper-overactive female hormones began raging, she became insatiable. She was fascinated by her swelling breasts and puffy nipples and would constantly play with them. Her parents wouldn't buy her bras because she wouldn't wear them! Her pussy was constantly craving attention and she took to wearing dresses without panties so she could scratch her itch whenever she needed to. They had to home school her because of all the attention she received in class. They didn't teach her much, since sex was all she cared about. They figured her good looks and love of sex would get her thru life just fine.

Now that she was older, she was no longer satisfied with just watching her parents fuck from the view in the hallway. She began to stand by their bed while they fucked, rubbing her hot little pussy, squeezing her sensitive breasts and orgasming along with them. When she would try to climb up into bed, her parents would have to repeatedly push her away. However, David, her father, began waking up with his daughter's lips wrapped around his cock. Jane would wait until he fell asleep, then imitate her mother, sucking on his pecker with adoration. He decided enough was enough, and it was time for a change.

He spoke to Dottie, his wife, and they both came to the conclusion they would have to accept it. There was no way they could keep Jane from joining them on the matrimonial bed. After that fateful day, David would fuck his wife every night with his daughter watching from the corner, go to sleep, and wake up a short time later with his daughter sucking his cock and licking all the pussy juice and fuck cream from his shaft. He no longer pushed her away and simply lay back and enjoyed it. He was amazed at his daughter's naturally developed skills at coaxing a hot load of cum from his balls. Jane loved sucking cock and devouring his warm, salty, sperm.

David took her cherry that summer. His wife was having her period with bad stomach cramps at the time. "Why not fuck Jane?" she said, as he was trying to talk her into having sex. "Hell, she wants it so bad and I can't keep up with you anymore! She might as well start helping me out around here!" He finally consented to having her join them in the big bed every night, and he would take turns fucking them and getting his cock sucked by them, often both of them together, with Jane sucking his big heavy balls, and his wife slurping on his thick cock. Jane discovered she absolutely loved fucking and couldn't get enough of her father's hard, fat cock pounding her tight, juicy pussy. She would often suggest it was time from bed even though it was in the middle of the day! "Isn't it time for bed yet?" she would whine.

One night, after David shot a big messy load into his wife, Dottie started complaining about having to get out of bed to clean herself up. "Well, that's not a problem," he said, "Hey, Jane! Why don't you crawl between your mother's legs and suck the cum out of her cunt?" It soon became a regular thing for her to do. Dottie taught her how to eat pussy like a champion and she learned to be a fantastic cock-sucker, under her father's gentle guidance and instruction.

It wasn't long before her two older brothers and older sister began using her regularly for their enjoyment too. It started when Jack, the oldest boy, complained to his father that he had a case of the 'blue-balls.' Jack's girlfriend was a real cock-tease and always left him with a hard-on. His father knew it wasn't healthy for his son, so he convinced his wife that Jane should be allowed to help Jack and her other siblings too.

"Hell, the less the kids have to worry about chasing around after boys and girls for sex, the better decisions they will make when it becomes time to pick the right mate! Besides, I'd rather the boys use Jane out in the open, instead of trying to hide it behind our backs. Hell, the same goes for me. Jane is always trying to get my cock out of my pants!" he reasoned.

Their mother quickly agreed, seeing the logic of it. She was tired of always having to keep an eye on Jane and her two horny sons. Besides, David often wanted a mid-day fuck or a quick blow-job after work and she always felt guilty about rejecting him if she was too busy, or the kids were around. Selfishly, she considered how enjoyable a nice long pussy lapping in the middle of the day would be for her. Jane was always ready and willing! It would be for the best, they both decided.

"Jack, Bill, Tracy, Jane! Come in the living room!" he yelled. They quickly arrived and David began to tell them of the new, relaxed rules in the house. "Now, everyone knows that Jane here is different." He put his arm around her and cupped her bra-less breast and pinched her nipple. Jane smiled happily. "Hell, half the neighborhood and everyone at school knows she is different," he muttered. "Our little Jane has 'special needs,' and we all know that's OK - we love her and we know she can't help herself. Your mom and I have been doing what we can for her, but it's time you all start helping us out around here. It will be good for you all too."

He took a deep breath and told them the good news. "Your mom and I will allow you to have sex with Jane whenever you want, as long she is OK with it."

Jane couldn't help but blurt out, "All right!" She looked at her sexy brothers and sister and her pussy began to tingle.

"But, if Jane says 'No', then it's 'No', is everyone clear?" David added.

"Daddy, I would never say 'No,' silly!" Jane shook her head, disbelievingly. She began to absentmindedly play with her nipples and squeeze her thighs together.

Tracy spoke up. "Do I have to have sex with her too, Daddy? That just sounds a little too 'icky.'"

Dottie quickly answered her. "Honey, if you've never had your pussy licked, you will like it. Jane here is real good at it."

Jane smiled, embarrassed.

"Your father and I really want you to have sex with Jane, especially before you have a date. You don't have to, of course, but boys and girls can do stupid things and get into trouble when they start thinking with their cocks and pussies, instead of with their brains."

David spoke up. "There are other benefits too, guys. Jack here is suffering from a case of the 'blue-balls' right now because his girlfriend won't fuck him, suck his cock or jack him off!"

"Poor Jack!" Jane exclaimed. She looked at her suffering brother, very eager to help him.

"Jack, if it ever happens again, just let Jane here help you. Or, like I said, use her before you go out. Or both before and after, if you need to. She won't mind."

"No, I won't!" said Jane, nodding her head vigorously, "Ever!" she added.

"Do we have to do it in our rooms only, daddy?" asked Bill. He shared a room with Jack and sometimes wanted privacy.

"If we have company over, yes. Otherwise, we don't care where you do it. Not in the front yard, for goodness sake!" He looked at them, to make sure they understood the rules. "One more thing, guys. If you make a mess, clean it up. I don't want to find cum stains and pussy juice all over my furniture! If I do, no Jane for a week! Everybody got it!"

"Yes sir!" they all shouted.

"Dad," said Jack, "when can we start?" He was rubbing his hardening cock thru his tented trousers.

"Ah, hell boy, you are such a dumbass," he barked. "Jane, go suck your brother's cock before he shoots a in his pants!"

Jane jumped up and ran to her brother. She knelt before him and began tugging on his belt. "Come on Jack, stand up!" she said. She couldn't wait to suck her brother's cock! Jack stood up and Jane expertly undid his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants down. His underwear quickly followed.

The whole family watched in awe as Jane began to work. She admired her brother's cock briefly. Jack had a nice, thick cock. Not as long as his father's but large nonetheless. Tracy looked a little envious of her sister, and began rocking her tightly crossed legs, stimulating her warming pussy.

"Nice cock!" Jane said sincerely, pretending he had never seen it before. She sucked it down to the base, working her throat muscles and wrapping her tongue around it to make it harder.

"Oh, fuck!" Jack exclaimed. "That's the way Jane. Damn, you're good!" He looked around the room to see his family nodding in agreement. Jack never had the luxury of thoroughly enjoying a blow-job from his sister. He was always too nervous and scared that his parents would discover them and give him a stern lecture and a hard spanking. He would typically have to wait until his mother was busy washing dishes with Jane by her side, jack himself off until he was ready to blow, then entice Jane from the hallway by waving his hard dick at her, only to blast off quickly into her mouth after a few quick bobs of her head.

This time, it was different. It was wonderful! Jane quickly worked on his cock until it was hard and throbbing. She pulled her lips off of it with a loud 'pop' sound, and admired her handy-work. Then, she slurped it back into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, like she did for her father. The sound of her sucking his fat cock filled the room.

Jack moaned again, "Ah, shit Jane! Suck my fucking cock!" He looked up at the ceiling, feeling his cock throbbing and his balls tingling. He clenched his thighs and hunched his rock-hard member into his sister's sucking mouth. He hadn't come in days and was ready to blow!

Jane loved the encouragement and began to tickle Jack's balls with her fingers as she rocked her head faster and faster. She began to suck a little harder, sensing his urgency. She only paused only a moment or two; to lick and suck on his heavy balls before quickly working on his swollen glans and slurping up his leaking pre-cum and then popping his throbbing cock back into her sucking mouth.

"Ah, I'm going to cum! Don't stop, Jane!" he said, as if anyone could stop her now. Jack felt his balls tingling and his cock hardening. The world centered around his trembling crotch and Jane's sucking mouth as he felt himself orgasming. He began spurting gobs of hot, thick cum into his sister's hungry mouth.

"Oh! Ah! Yes! Finally! Ugh! Oh! Yes! Fuck! Oh yeah! Suck it!" he grunted as he came.

Jane didn't miss a beat and continued sucking, slurping, and licking his dick. She swirled his tasty cum around on her tongue and his fat cock-head before swallowing it down. She sucked his shaft and swallowed spurt after spurt of potent teenage splooge, and didn't spill a drop.

When she noticed the cum had stopped spurting into her mouth, she paused and inspected her brother's spent cock, giving his shaft a gentle squeeze and lovingly licking the final drop of cum from her brother's sensitive cockhead.

Sensing her family's presence, she turned away from her brother's cock to notice her family staring at her, stunned, and strangely proud of her uncanny cock-sucking abilities.

Jane was embarrassed at being the center of attention, and put her head down shyly, grinning sheepishly; horny, yet proud of her families adorations.

Then she suddenly looked up, as if she had a great idea!

"Hey, does anyone want to fuck me now?" she asked excitedly.

* * *

Introduction: This is the continuing tale of Jane, the little ignorant slut. It is a silly, whimsical tale about a young girl with a hyperactive sex drive.

Previous Chapter – After her father had announced to everyone in the family that they were free to have sex with Jane - a petite, fourteen year old beauty with a peculiar overactive sex drive - Jane immediately sucked off her brother Jack. She was now anxious for someone else to help her with her 'special problem.'

This is a work of fiction, make-believe and fantasy. It is not based on real people or actual events. You must be 18 or over to read this story. In real life, incestuous relationships, particularly when an under-aged person is involved with a parent or adult, often causes deep psychological damage. This story is provided for entertainment purposes only. The author does not condone any sexual activity with persons under 18 in real life. It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

"Does anyone want to fuck me now?" Jane asked, looking around the living room, eying her two brothers and her father hopefully. She even glanced towards her sister, to see if she was interested as well.

"Can I fuck you?" Bill asked his little sister. After all his big brother Jack had already gotten a blowjob from Jane. He looked at Jane, who was quickly and enthusiastically nodding her head, and then towards his father, to gauge his response.

"Bill," his father said. "Don't be a dumb-ass like your brother Jack! She just asked for it, now get over there and fuck her, for goodness sake!"

"Don't be mean, Daddy!" Jane said. She was already stripping, flipping the short dress over her head in one quick, practiced motion. She was naked in under a second. She gave her bald little pussy three quick strokes, opening up her pussy lips and getting herself slick for her brother. She sucked the remnants of the fuck-juice off her fingers, leaving a visible smear of pussy juice on her cunt lips. She looked at Bill, wiggling her naked body and sucking her fingers suggestively. "Of course you can fuck me, Bill. Just hurry up and take off your clothes."

Jane jumped on the couch, scooted her hot pussy to the edge and spread her legs wide. She began playing with her naked tits, pinching her nipples and then sucking one, then the other. Bill hadn't even taken off his shirt yet! Seeing how far behind he was, he quickly flipped off his shoes, took off his t-shirt, and dropped his pants and underwear. He rushed over to Jane wearing nothing but his white socks with his stiff cock bobbing up and down.

"Gosh, Jane!" Bill said, looking at his sister; first staring at her breasts and then her slick pussy. "You are beautiful!" He leaned in closer to get a better look at her slit. He had never seen it up close before. Jane dropped a hand to her hot cunt. She spread her lips wide, making it easier for him to find her hole. The other hand she kept busy, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"You have a nice cock too, Bill." Jane said. It wasn't as big as his older brother's, but he was still growing. She hoped it would soon get as big as her father's.

"Put it in, Bill, lets fuck!" She began to make humping motions with her hips. Her impatient, slick pussy winked at him.

Bill's cock was hard. It had been hard all the while watching Jane suck-off his brother, and now, seeing Jane naked and spread before him, his young cock felt like a shaft of iron!

He stared in awe. He hadn't seen Jane totally naked for months, besides quick glimpses of her naked ass and pussy from under her skirt. His parents had done their best to keep Jane's brothers away from her, and insisted she wear clothes in the house, even if they did let her stay naked under her dress. He had felt her warm lips around his cock a few times recently, but that was only from frantic, hasty, blow-jobs in dark corners of the house – hard-earned and quickly given, by enticing Jane away from their parents from repeatedly and surreptitiously flashing his hard, teenage cock at her, like coaxing a dog with a treat. Now, it was going to be different. No more hiding in the shadows! No more peaking under her skirt! No more subtle gropes in the hallway!

Pre-cum began to ooze and drip from his piss-slit as he lustfully ogled at his sister. Hurriedly, he stumbled forward and tried to jam his raging boner into her slick cunt. He missed his mark, aiming too high and sliding his cock across her cunt lips and poking at her clitoris. Jane reached down and gripped her brother's cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at Bill, gave her brother a sexy wink and positioned his cock head against her hole. He pushed it in. His eyes widened with pleasure. He smoothly slid it in, all the way to the hilt, in one glorious motion.

"Oh, Jane!" he exclaimed. "Your pussy is so HOT!" Jane clamped down on his dick. "And so tight!" He slid his cock back a bit, and then pushed it forward again, hesitantly.

"Fuck me Bill! Do it! Fuck me!" Jane helped him by rocking her hips to get him into a rhythm. He soon began to slide his cock into his sister's pussy, back and forth, back and forth.

"That's it, you got it! Now fuck me!" Jane encouraged him, smiling up at her family as they watched.

Bill began plunging his cock into his sister with steady motions. His balls began to slap her with every thrust. The sounds of sex filled the room as his naked flesh smacked against hers. "Slap, slap, slap, slap."

Jane's pussy began to hum, sending mini-orgasms thru her body. It was always like this for Jane; once she was sexually stimulated, whether from fucking, sucking cock, or even playing with her tits; her body responded by giving her one, continuous, low grade orgasm. She could have 'big' orgasms too, but found she could be sexually satisfied with her little orgasms for hours without getting tired. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the small waves washed over her. She rolled her head back, opened her mouth and let her eyes go to the back of her head as the good feelings coursed through her.

"Oh, if feels so good…, It feels so fucking good to get fucked!" she moaned.

Bill began to get carried away and slammed her pussy hard, once, then twice! He realized what he was doing, and was instantly concerned for his small fragile sister! He stopped suddenly and said, "I'm sorry, Jane. Did that hurt?"

"You're not going to break me, Bill. I like it hard! Pound it! Pound my pussy, pound it good!" Jane exclaimed, humping him impatiently.

Bill began giving it to her – hard! On every thrust, his balls smacked her ass and her head was driven back against the couch. Jane began milking his dick with her experienced cunt muscles, toying with her brother. He could feel her tight pussy gripping him and squeezing his cock-head with every stroke. Soon, it was all too much for Jane's inexperienced lover.

"Ah, oh, ah, I'm gonna cum!" Bill closed his eyes and starting fucking his sister faster, his whole body tingling with sexual excitement.

"Give me your cum, Bill!" she pleaded. "I want your hot spermies inside of me!" She grabbed his ass with both hands and slammed him into her, humping his crotch with hers, smashing her swollen clit into him, and helping his thrusts to go deeper and faster.

Bill exploded, drenching his sister's pussy with a thick load of teenage splooge. "Ah, ah, ohhhh!" he moaned, as strong blasts of cum erupted from his cock and shot deeply into her. Jane felt each spurt, loving the warm, delightful feeling of a nice load of cum in her hot little cunt. Bill blew another two large loads into her before he began to slow his thrusts, pulling out slowing, then giving one, two, and then three final, deep thrusts. He was satisfied, but sad it was over. Jane reluctantly let go of his ass and used her tight pussy to milk the last few drops from his cock. He finally pulled his slimy, spent shaft from her cunt, leaving a thick thread of cum connecting the two siblings' genitalia.

Jane reached over to capture the cum-string and snagged it with her finger. She pulled it towards her mouth until it snapped, and then plunged her cum covered finger into her mouth. She smiled at the familiar taste and then reached her hand down to her cunt. She began scooping up the fresh cum from her drenched pussy with two fingers and began slurping and licking her cum-coated, slimy digits.

Bill looked at her incredulously and Jane noticed his reaction. "Dad said not to make a mess, dumb-ass!" she quickly retorted, scowling at him, like any sister would. She cleaned herself up as best she could, eating all the warm cum she could gather. Finished, she inspected her fingers and gave them a final lick. She looked around the room, glancing at everyone's faces.

"Who's next?" Jane asked. The family looked at each other questioningly.

Not one to wait around, her father stood up. "Watching you kids made your old man horny," he said. "Keep 'em spread, Jane!" He walked towards Jane, his fat bulge obvious to everyone in the room.

"Aw, Dad!" exclaimed Tracy. "I was going to have her lick my pussy next. I'm getting all hot and bothered watching all of this!"

"She can do both at the same time, can't you Jane?" David knew she could; he and Dottie enjoyed her that way often.

"Oh, yeah, easy-peazy-pussy-squeezy!" she said. Jane flopped onto the floor and got on her hands and knees. "Sit here, Tracy!" She patted the wet spot on the couch where her ass had just been. "Put your pussy right in front of me!"

Tracy stood up; a little embarrassed to get naked in front of her whole family. She fiddled with her pants zipper and glanced shyly around the room. Jack and Bill were ogling her, waiting expectantly, playing with their still naked and hard dicks, their mouths open. Her dad was staring at her too.

Dottie spoke up, sensing the situation needed some adult intervention. "Tracy, you go ahead and strip! Leave your shirt on if you want to." Her mother knew Tracy was self-conscious about the size of her small breasts. Dottie added, "You boys behave yourselves or you can just start fucking each other and us girls won't have anything to do with the lot of you. I mean you too, David!"

The three males hung their heads down, sufficiently chastised. A mumbled "Yes, mom," "Sorry, mom, Tracy," and "Yes, dear," were quietly uttered.

Dottie encouraged her daughter once more, "Go ahead Tracy, the boys will mind me if they know what's good for them. And trust me, you will love having your pussy eaten." She looked at her daughter and grinned wickedly.

"Yeah Tracy," Jane said. "It's OK! Everyone here knows what a pussy looks like." Jane wiggled her ass and looked up at her sister from her position on the floor. "Come on, I want to lick your twat. I've always wondered what it tastes like. I bet it tastes GOOD!"

Tracy slowly shimmied out of her tight pants and then rolled down her cotton panties. She paused a bit before uncovering her gash. She then pushed her wet panties down quickly before she could change her mind, and kicked her panties across the room. Her pussy was nearly bare, with a cute patch of soft black fur just above and around her slit. Her large nipples were hard and taut, poking against her black t-shirt.

She walked over to Jane, swung a leg over her sister's head and then sat down in front of her. She shyly covered her pussy with her hands, but Jane was having none of that nonsense and pulled her sister's hands away, uncovering her cute, steaming cunt!

"I like your pussy, Tracy!" Jane put her nose in close and took a big sniff. "It smells nice too! I just gotta taste it!" Jane wasted no time and plunged her face into her sister's hot gash!

"Ah, Jane! What the fuck?" Tracy said, surprised by the sudden assault on her pussy. She felt Jane's warm, wiggling, delightful tongue against her excited slit. She closed her eyes, cocked her head to the side, and tried to concentrate on the wonderful feelings emanating from her twat. She felt Jane's tongue licking, probing and then dipping deeply into her hole.

"Oh, Jane! It feels so good! Oh, mom you were right! Oh, god, oh god!" She grabbed Jane's head with both hands and held on for the ride!

David stroked his hard, fat cock and knelt behind his youngest daughter. He watched for a moment longer, stroking and staring at Tracy. Tracy didn't notice because she was mesmerized by her father's big cock and stared at it in awe. David shook it up and down, showing off for his daughter, and then shuffled forward to slide his cock right into Jane's tight slit, slowly, all the way in, until his heavy balls rested against her ass.

"Mmmmph!" Jane exclaimed, her mouth full of sweet pussy. She loved her daddy's dick!

David began making long, slow strokes in little Jane's fuck-hole. He locked eyes with Tracy, sharing this tender, sensual moment between them.

Jane arched her ass against the steady onslaught of her father's cock, and, feeling his thrusts get harder, she grabbed Tracy's thighs to keep her face firmly attached to her sister's cunt. She licked as deeply as she could, driving all the sweet pussy juice into her waiting mouth. She sought out her sister's clitoris and licked it gently, side to side. She licked back to her hole, then up and down her slit. Jane then placed her entire mouth over the top of Tracy's pussy and clit and sucked gently.

"Oh, I never knew it would feel this fucking good! Lick me Jane, suck me, eat my fucking cunt raw!" Jane was encouraged by her words and worked harder to make her sister cum! She began licking and sucking her clit, smashing her tongue hard into it, then licking and sucking and slurping her gash up and down!

"Oh, mom, you were so right about having your pussy licked! When I get a boyfriend, he better eat pussy as good as Jane, or I'm dumping him!" Tracy declared.

The sounds of hot, wanton, sex again filled the room. Jane slurped, licked and sucked on Tracy's cunt and David steadily slid his hard cock in and out of Jane's tight pussy.

Tracy too, was soon overcome with excitement. First, watching her brothers have hot sex with her little sister, then seeing her father's hard, fat cock, and then having her own sister eat her juicy cunt. It was too much; she began to cum.

Tracy felt her clitty began to tingle. Her pussy and thighs began to spasm. "I'm cumming, Jane, I'm cumming! Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh!" Jane continued to work her magic. Tracy's pussy flooded, covering Jane's face with juice. She humped her cunt hard into her sister's face while Jane continued to slurp up her flooding slit. Tracy came over and over, rolling her head side to side. Her pussy gushed, her legs squeezed Jane's face and held her tight as she came! Once, twice, three times she felt the orgasmic waves of bliss wash over her entire bod, from her head to her curled and clenched toes! Her soft abdomen heaved a few times, and then finally and slowly, Tracy's orgasm lessened and she began to relax, taking a deep stuttered breath and finally giving a huge, satisfied sigh. Jane had slowed her exertions after Tracy's last, huge climax, and finally relented entirely, allowing Tracy's last tingles of her orgasm drift away from her.

"Whew! That was fantastic! Thank you Jane, you are the best!" Weakened and unsteady, Tracy extracted herself and curled up on the couch. She looked around and saw her brothers slowly stroking their hard cocks, staring at her. She didn't mind so much now. She opened her legs a bit, so they could see her red, soaking gash. She put a hand under her shirt, lifted it up, and openly groped her small breast, letting her brothers see her pretty tits for the first time.

"Dad," Jack said gutturally. "Are we allowed to fuck Tracy too?" He stared lustfully at his younger sister.

"Or mom?" Bill quickly added, glancing at his pretty mother. He had always been a momma's boy.

David kept slowly fucking his daughter as he dismissed their question. "Boys, we will talk about it later, I'm a little busy right now!" He continued to fuck his tight daughter from behind.

"Dad, hurry up! I'm horny again!" whined Jack. Even though he received a great blow job from Jane, all the excitement had made him ready for more. His fat cock was stiff again. "When are you going to be finished?"

"Jack, leave me alone when I'm fucking, dumb-ass!" David was irritated at being interrupted. "I'm gonna be a while, if you can't wait, Jane has two more holes and both hands free, pick one!"

"I call dibs on her mouth!" Bill shouted. He wanted to feel her lips on his cock, now that he had the time to enjoy it. He jumped up and took Tracy's seat. Jane quickly began playing with Bill's cock as her dad continued his slow, steady fucking.

"Can I fuck her ass while you are fucking her cunt?" Jack asked, not knowing how that would work, or if Jane would allow it.

"Damn-it! I'm busy here!" David yelled. David hated his fucking to be interrupted.

"Tracy?" Dottie queried, "go in my bedroom and get the lube from the dresser, it's in the drawer with my vibrat…"

"I know where it is!" Tracy quickly interrupted. She jumped up and ran to her parent's bedroom room.

"And bring me back a vibrator!" Dottie yelled after her retreating daughter. "I'm hotter than a firecracker!" She began to slip off her sweatpants and underwear, rubbing her fat cunt lips, watching her husband and her youngest son's cocks getting pleasured by Jane.

Tracy came back hand handed her mother the lube and her vibrator. "I didn't know which one you wanted, so I brought you the big one."

"That's fine, dear. Thank you!" Dottie said. "David, are you going to let Jack fuck her ass, or not?" She turned the vibrator on low, and began giving herself a gentle pussy massage. Tracy sat on the other chair and slipped out the other vibrator she had hidden in her other hand. She spread her legs and began playing and watching too.

"Please daddy, let him fuck my ass…" Jane took her lips off of Bill's cock long enough to turn her head and plead her brother's case. Having done her part, she turned back and resumed sucking her brother. Besides, she had never had so many cocks available to her, all at once, anyway.

"All right, fine! Just a minute Jane, we have to change positions." He pulled his cock out of her cunt and Bill pulled his cock from her sucking mouth. Jane sat up, suddenly feeling empty.

"Awww!" Jane said, disappointed that she had to stop sucking and fucking, even for a moment.

David lay down on the floor and said, "Jane, climb on! Jack, lube up her shitter and go at it!" He added, "But, go slow, she's never been fucked in the ass before!" Then muttering under his breath, "It's not natural, putting a cock where her shit is supposed to come out..."

Jane quickly responded. "No, its OK Jack! My ass-hole can take you just fine!" She straddled her dad and sat on his cock, dropping down until her ass rested on his balls. She began riding his thick cock. "I've been practicing on my ass with vegetables," she continued, "You won't hurt me..., much… And if you do, it's all part of the fun of getting ass-fucked anyway!"

"Is that where all my carrots and cucumbers have been going!" Dottie exclaimed. "David, this girl is gonna fuck us out of house and home!"

David bellowed, "Let her use your vibrators, you have plenty of them! She can't wear them out!"

Dottie yelled back, "She wears out the batteries!"

Jane chimed in, still humping on her father's shaft, "Can I have two vibrators of my own, please daddy? One for my puss and one for my ass? Please, please, daddy?"

David closed his eyes, wishing he could plug his ears!

Jack asked, "Can I fuck her ass now?"

"Sure can!" said Jane, her phallic request temporarily forgotten. She leaned forward on her daddy, presenting her ass to Jack, still grinding on her fathers' fat cock. Jack walked over and looked at Jane's tiny, exposed rose-bud.

"Hold still, Jane!" Jack said. He was having trouble lining up the bottle of lube with her little pink shit-hole. She paused - though it was near impossible for her do – with a hard cock inside of her. Jack quickly squirted some lube and rubbed it in her hole, using two fingers. He took the excess and slicked up his cock, wiping his hand onto her ass cheek to clean it. He squatted down, admiring her round ass, tight ass-hole, and her cute twat, stuffed full of his daddy's cock. He lined himself up and pushed his shaft up her little rose-bud, watching her hole slowly swallow his stiff, fat cock! "Oh, it is so tight!" he exclaimed.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh," Jane moaned, loving the feeling of having her little ass-hole stretched wide. Jack's cock slid into her tight shit-hole until he bottomed-out, his nut-sack resting against her upturned ass.

"Ah, I'm so full of cock!," Jane cried, "Thank you, momma! Thank you, daddy!" Jane was so grateful that her parents were letting her fuck her entire family. She was imagining her future days filled with hard cocks and wet pussies! The two men quickly found their rhythm and began fucking her in earnest.

"Here Jane, suck my cock again!" said Bill. He stood over his daddy and fed his cock to her. For a moment, Jane was in heaven! She had never been so full of cock, a fat one in her pussy, a fat one in her ass, and another in her mouth! She wondered if she would ever have on in each hand at the same time as well.

Sadly, for Jane, It didn't last long. David had closed his eyes to block out the sights and sounds of his families yapping, trying to enjoy his fuck. He finally opened them when he heard the slurping sounds of Jane sucking Bill's cock. The sound was coming from right above his head! When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at his son's ass, spread wide and squatting, so Jane could suck him off.

"BILL, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, dad!" Bill whined.

"YOU HEARD ME, BILL! GET YOUR SMELLY ASSHOLE AWAY FROM MY FACE!" Bill stepped away reluctantly, pulling his dick from Jane's sucking mouth. She didn't want to let go of it. David added, "Next thing you know, I'd have spit and sperm dripping on me!"

"I wouldn't have spilled any cum, daddy!" said Jane sadly. They all knew it was the truth.

"Kids, don't argue with your father, let him enjoy his fuck, for goodness sake!" Dottie said, always the reasonable one. She felt sorry for her little baby boy, not being able to join the fun. She said to him, "Bill, come over here and mommy will suck your dick." She plunged the vibrator deeper into her cunt, and turned up the setting, until her fuck-stick began to sing out loud.

"Really?"

"Really."

Bill raced over to the side of her chair, getting a good eye and earful of the buzzing vibrators splitting his mother and sister's cunt lips. He waved his hard cock at his mother's face and began humping into her, banging her lips. She grasped his cock with her free hand, admired her boy's penis for a moment and said, "Your little willy has gotten big, baby," then sucked it deep into her mouth.

"Suck my willy, mommy, suck it!" Bill moaned, his fantasies coming true.

David began to pound Jane's pussy, and Jack her ass. One fat cock going in her pussy, while one fat cock slid out of her ass. Then, the hard cock in her pussy would slide out and the hard cock in her ass would slide in. Over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder. The good feelings in Jane's body began to intensify.

"Slap, slap, slap" was heard, as the two men fucked Jane. Her slick pussy and lubricated ass burbled and squished as she was steadily double-teamed.

"Buzz- mmm, buzz-mmm, mmmm-buzzzzz," came from the two women and their vibrators, sliding in and out, changing pitch as their tight pussy walls gripped and then released. The steady "slurp, slurp, slurp," was heard as Dottie sucked her son's cock wetly.

The sensual odor of warm, steamy sex wafted up from the family members as they enjoyed each other. Three moist pussies and five sweaty, sexual participants increased the room's temperature and humidity.

Then, the moaning began as the family felt their orgasms begin. "Oh!" (slap, slap), "Ahhh!" (buzz, buzz), "Mmmm" (slurp, slurp). Faster and faster the sounds occurred. Louder and louder the moans became. The excitement in the room soon reached a cacophonic, sensual, blistering crescendo!

Bill said "I'm cumming mommy!" He immediately shot his sperm into his mother's mouth. Shot after shot of his hot cum went into the orifice of woman that birthed him. "Ahhh, mommy suck it, eat my spunk!" The sticky boy-cum spurted into her mouth and she swallowed her son's tasty load. Dottie savored the last bit and rolled it on her tongue, cumming herself on the buzzing fuck-toy, moaning uncontrollably.

Tracy said ""I'm cumming too!" She moaned loudly and then yelled "Fuck her dad! Fuck her Jack!" Tracy came all over her vibrator, holding it tight against her clit, wishing her father was pounding her cunt instead of Jane's. "Oooohhhh!"

Jane gave one long continuous moan as one of her 'big' orgasms began. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her moan lasted for 20 seconds or more, then, she moaned in staccato bursts as the huge waves of bliss crashed over her. "Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh!" Her body began shaking, her thighs quivering! Her pussy began contracting on her father's cock, squeezing it, milking it! Her ass and colon clenched in unison to Jack's thrusts, applying exquisite pressure to his shaft. David and Jack felt the cum being pulled from their balls!

"I'm cumming," said David, as he erupted! His huge cock swelling and then spurting thick, hot goo into his daughter's churning cunt.

"Me too!" said Jack, and blasted his cum deep into his sister's ass, feeling weak in the knees.

As the hot cum blasted her bowels and her pussy simultaneously, Jane arched her back, lifted her head and rolled her eyes. She began to have convulsions, thrusting her hips on the thick cocks, feeling her holes stretched, her clit smashed, and the hot cum spurting deep within her. Her nether muscles squeezed their cocks, milking them, draining them, as she came and came, again and again. Finally, the stars exploded in her head, leaving her in a glorious post-orgasmic darkness, and she fell in a heap upon her father, limp, drooling, and totally, but only momentarily, satisfied.

The family had watched her orgasm, unable to look away, and watched her go limp. Bill whispered, "Is she OK, daddy?" He was concerned for his sister.

"She is fine," said David. "Jane sometimes passes out after a big one."

"You kids watch out for her, you hear?" said Dottie. "You have to be ready to catch her sometimes, or at least make sure she fucks on top of something soft, OK?"

"It's one of our burdens," said David, shaking his head, feeling weighed down with the responsibility of having a sex-crazed teenage slut in the family.

Jack pulled his cock from Jane's ass. Bill pulled his cock from his mother's mouth and the girls pulled the slick vibrators from their tired pussies.

"You kids go get a wet rag and clean up now, I'll stay here with Jane for a bit," said their father. The kids began to clean up the living room, with Jack and Bill wiping up any spills, and Tracy washing and putting away the vibrators and lube.

"They are good kids," Dottie said to her husband, proud of her children for helping out so enthusiastically, without complaining.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "That's cause we raised them right." She looked at him holding his little girl gently, rubbing her back and naked ass with love.

"You are a good father too," she said, feeling so proud of her husband.

Jane finally awoke, still lying on her dad with his softening cock inside of her. She looked around and saw the near empty room. "I passed out again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," said David.

"It was a BIG one," said Jane.

"Yep," said David. "I felt it…," he said, then added, "Why don't you go and have a bath? That always makes you feel better after a big one."

"OK," she said, getting up. "And daddy?" she asked, "Can I maybe go take a walk after a while?" Jane wasn't too bright, but she knew the right time to ask her daddy for something.

"Now Jane, you remember what happened the last time…"

"Is the town having another parade today?" she asked excitedly. She had so much fun being in the parade. She was still not sure what everyone got so mad about. Some old, dried up bitties, anyway…

"No parade today, honey," he said. "Go have your bath. Your mom and I will talk about letting you go outside on your own for a while."

Jane stood up, clenching her pussy and ass tight. Not a single drop of cum dripped out of her freshly creamed holes. She gingerly walked to the bathroom.

"Well honey, what do you think? Should we let her go?" asked David.

"Well, she needs to learn about the big, wide world, honey," Dottie said. "And, she is of marrying age now; maybe she will find a man out there?"

"If she would only find one man, I wouldn't worry so damn much, Dottie!"

* * *

This is the continuing tale of Jane, the little ignorant slut. It is a silly, whimsical story about a young girl with a very overactive sex drive.

Note – This is a work of fiction, make-believe and sexual fantasy. It is not based on real people or actual events. You must be 18 or over to read these stories. The author does not condone any sexual activity among persons under 18 in real life, also, the author does not condone any sexual activity involving animals in real life. It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

Summary of previous chapters; Jane's mother and father had agreed to let Jane have sex with her two brothers and her sister, to allow them to help her with her 'special problem.' Jane showed off her sexual prowess and enjoyed a tremendous, bone-shaking orgasm. Afterwards, she asked her father, if she could go for a walk.

"Go have your bath," he said. "Your mom and I will think about it."

Jane stood up, clenching her pussy and ass tight. Not a single drop of cum dripped out of her freshly creamed holes. She gingerly walked to the bathroom.

Jane cleaned out all of the tasty cum from her petite fourteen year old pussy and ass and then looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, grinning happily. She was so excited! Two more cocks and another pussy to play with! She fondly recalled the taste and feel of her brothers and sister. No more rubbing her little pussy raw, when those undeniable urges overwhelmed her!

She took a nice, luxurious, soaking bath. The hot water eased her tight muscles and tender body. The effects from her massive orgasm were all but disappeared. Her pussy and ass-hole now felt soothed and healed. She shaved her pussy, removing any stray hairs and rubbed it for good luck. She then washed her long blonde hair and her sexy, teenage body, spending a lot of time on her firm breasts, round ass, tight little pussy and finally, her sensitive little ass-hole.

She pulled the plug from the tub with her toe, extending a long, smooth leg, to let the water drain out. She stood up and dried her firm, perfect body with a big, fluffy towel. She walked naked to her room and sat her desk. She brushed her hair and then sprayed a little perfume on her naughty-bits. Finally, she flipped a short sundress over her ripe and ready body. She was all set for her walk!

"I hope mommy and daddy let me go out," she thought to herself. She liked to go outside and meet new people. And, she loved the attention from all the horny men. For some reason, men developed boners when they were around her, even without her trying! It made her feel sexy and it made her pussy so wet to think of all the hard cocks around her, so ready to be played with!

Jane walked into the living room where her mom and dad were sitting. She looked at them with her best pouty face. "Can I go out daddy?" she begged. "Can I mommy, please?"

David looked at her, softening his usual stern demeanor. "Your mother and I talked, and yes…"

"Yippee!" Jane shouted, interrupting her father. She was so excited!

"Let me finish, Jane," he said, taking her hand and looking into her bright, blue eyes. "We are letting you because you need to learn about the world outside. Not everyone you meet can be trusted. You have to be careful when you go out, understand?"

"I understand. I don't like mean people…, except you daddy!" She wanted her daddy to know that she loved him. A lot!

"I know what you mean, dear." David said. "But, you need to find a nice man."

"All men are nice to me!"

"We mean a 'special man.' One that will take care of you, and love you," said Dottie.

"How will I know he is 'special?'"

"Well, he will watch out for you and protect you. He will take care of you, like your family does, understand?"

"I understand, Daddy."

"And, he will put your needs before his. That is what good men do for their women," he added.

"Huh?"

Her mother added, "Don't confuse her David. Daddy means you need a good man that will make sure you cum too, and catch you after a 'big one,' honey."

"OK! I'll keep an eye of for any 'special men' that will take care of me and make sure I cum too!" She walked to the door, anxious to leave. "Can I go now?"

David and Dottie both sighed heavily. "Yes dear."

SLAM!

Jane quickly went to the sidewalk and wheeled towards the park. She liked the park! She felt her nipples tighten in the cool air and relished the feeling of the breeze blowing up her short skirt, kissing her naked, moist pussy. A couple of cars drove passed her, blowing their horns and whistling at her. "Hi!" she yelled back, and waved at them, but they didn't stop, to her disappointment.

When she entered the park, she was a little sad there were not many people; a mother and her children, a dog running loose, and a couple of joggers. She skipped over to the play area and enjoyed herself for a while, sliding on the slide (she had to remember to pull her skirt under her naked ass next time)! She swung a while; legs spread wide, feeling the strong wind against her hard nipples and her naked pussy lips. She soon became bored and decided to follow the path into the woods, to get out of the hot sun. It was cooler there under the trees, and quiet too. She enjoyed her walk among the sun dappled shade, the soft breeze and sweet smell of wildflowers. She saw a bench up ahead and decided to sit, rest, and rub her pussy a while.

Jane loved to rub her nearly-always-wet pussy! She spread her legs and put her hand under her short skirt, sliding her experienced fingers up and down her juicy slit. She could spend hours playing with her cunt! Jane sat, diddled and daydreamed about cocks – all the different sizes and shapes she has seen in her short, young, but experienced life. "Daddy has the nicest cock," she said out loud, to no one in particular. "Jack's cock is nice too! It felt so good in my ass! Bill's cock is still growing, momma said. I hope it gets as big as Pa's. Mr. Wilson has a long, thin cock, and Mr. Peabody, my old teacher, had a small one. It was still nice though, and he could make a lot of sperm!" It seemed as if she was trying to share her knowledge of cocks to an imaginary friend. She licked her fingers occasionally, coated with her juices, and wished she could lick her own pussy. She had tried, but her tongue wasn't long enough! Jane sat like that for a while, daydreaming and playing with her pussy, enjoying the weather and the nice sexy feelings between her legs.

Then, she heard something coming down the path, kicking up mulch and stones as it got closer. She quickly pulled her fingers from her pussy, like her momma taught her, when there were strangers around.

Looking down the path, Jane saw a happy mutt of a dog trotting towards her. He was lean and lanky but strong and friendly. He saw Jane and ran to her excitedly.

"Hello puppy!" Jane said. The friendly dog put his large front paws on the bench and began to lick her face. "Oh, what a friendly doggie you are! What is your name doggy?" She looked on his neck, but the dog did not have a name tag or a collar. "All doggies need a name. Maybe I'll give you a name!" She petted the frisky dog up and down. The dog sniffed her and licked her in happiness. "What is a good name for you? Spot…? No.., Butch? No…"

The dog was a stray and craved attention - like Jane! He loved getting petted and found her fresh scent intoxicating. He liked her scent a lot! There was something about her… He sniffed around carefully, first her face and neck, trying to find the source of an elusive, musky odor. Jane patted his head, and he sniffed her fingers. There it was! He licked her fingers repeatedly, making Jane giggle.

"Oh, you like pussy juice too, huh? Just like me, doggie! I hope we can be friends." Jane dipped her fingers back into her honey-hole and held it out for the dog once more. He licked her fingers feverously!

"Oh, yes, you really DO like pussy juice!" She did it once more. Jane suddenly had a great idea! 'Why let him lick pussy juice off of my fingers when I have a whole bunch of it between my legs!' She was proud of herself for thinking if it. "And daddy says I'm not too bright…"

Jane spread her legs, lifted up her skirt and showed off her naked, wet pussy, hanging off the bench seat. "Here doggie, have a sniff of this!"

The dog smelled the strong sensual odor, sniffed around, and quickly located its source. He jumped down and pushed his nose firmly against Jane's gash, snorting deeply. "Oh!" Jane jumped, feeling the wet, cold nose press against her hot cunt. The excited dog began licking her soaking wet pussy like he was dying of thirst! "Slurp, slurp, slurp!"

"Mmmmm!" Jane moaned. "You are a dirty little pussy licker too, just like me!" The dog licked furiously up and down her hairless twat, searching out every drop of her nectar. Jane's cunt flooded. The dog found her fuck-hole and plunged his tongue deeply into it, spreading her cunt lips wide and smashing her clit with his snout. "Oh, doggie, you are the best pussy licker ever!" Jane's twat dripped juice faster than the dog could lick it up. Her secretions trickled all the way down to her ass-hole. The dog paused, found the slime trail, and began licking her perineum and then down to her bung-hole! He began lapping at her shitter and Jane obliged him by lifting her legs and spreading her ass cheeks wide! His fat tongue tried to push past her tight sphincter, tickling her in all the right places!

"Oh, doggie, lick me, lick my hole!" Jane cried. Her ass-hole felt so good! The dog's tongue pushed passed her tight little ring. It felt like a live, wet snake trying to crawl up her bowels. She felt a mini-orgasm beginning in her thighs and traveling down to her tightly curled toes. Jane was amazed at the licking skills of the dog. "Lick me, Lick me, doggie! Oh, what a licker you are!" she cried. Then realization hit her, "Licker!" she cried, "Your name is Licker!"

The newly named "Licker" began to savor her pussy again, swallowing all the juices that ran out of her cunt while he was occupied with her tasty ass-hole. He was a fast learner! Licking her shitter made her pussy get wetter! He plunged his tongue deep into her bung-hole again, licking deep, left and right, up and down, then out again, up her gash to her clit, then driving his snout into her swollen bump, then pushing his tongue deeply up into her insides.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm cumming, Licker, I'm cumming!" Jane reached up and pinched her nipples hard! She felt a 'mini' orgasm begin to quake inside of her. Then, her orgasm exploded! Jane saw stars and her legs began to quiver. Again, Licker attacked her ass-hole, then her clit and fuck-hole with his long, hot tongue! "Ahhhhhh!" she cried, cumming over and over again! The dog attacked her clit once again, and Jane's body twitched once, twice, and then went limp.

Jane shook the stars from her head and tried to keep her legs spread for her new friend, but it was too much for her. She clamped her legs together tightly. The dog looked at her, sad that he couldn't get any more of her delicious cream.

"Oh, doggie, doggie, doggie! Oh Licker! What a good boy you are!" She petted the excited dog as he danced around her legs. Then, Jane looked down and saw the dog's penis extending from its sheath. Long and red, not like her father's or brother's cocks at all! Tired as she was, she was also so very curious! She just had to inspect this interesting new development!

"Come here Licker and let me see your dick!" she ordered. Jane squatted down low onto the path to get a better look.

"Hold still, Licker!" she cried, as the dog danced around her, licking her face, her neck, and shoving his nose down her neckline. She finally got him to calm down by petting him gently and saying his name.

"Nice Licker, good boy!" She reached down and scratched his chest, then slid her hand along his hairy belly until her hand gently gripped his long, red shaft. "Oh, It's a nice one, Licker! So hot!" Jane gently played with his cock until it became fully engorged. It was huge! Reddish-purple, gnarly, and long and thick. She gently cupped his balls, making the dog jump. She was puzzled by the large lump at the base of his huge, swollen cock.

"Well, Licker, you were so nice to me, what can I do for you?" Jane began to stroke his shaft again. "I've never played with a doggy-dick before," she said aloud, and then added, "This is fun!" She felt his pre-cum spurting on to her hand, making it slick. She began to stroke his cock in earnest. The dog whined, loving the feeling the musky-smelling female was giving him. "I wonder if he will let me suck his cock too?" she thought.

Suddenly, Jane heard something else coming down the path! She quickly stood up and sat down upon the bench, trying to be 'lady like,' as her mother had tried to teach her. Poor Licker didn't know what to think! He tried to push his nose back into Jane's pussy, but she held her legs tight. She noticed the doggy juice on her fingers and licked it off. "This tastes different, odd, but I like it!" she decided, then spreading and smoothing her wrinkled dress down upon her thighs.

A male jogger came around the corner and noticed the cute young girl sitting on the bench up ahead of him with her dog. Getting closer, he saw her braless nipples poking thru her dress and her shapely legs extending from her short skirt. A quick glance at the dog revealed the pooch's red dick, poking out from under him, as he sat in front of his owner. 'Very interesting,' he thought. The jogger quickly decided he needed to stop a moment to rest.

"Why hello, little girl, what is your name?" he said, sitting down next to her on the bench, rubbing the sweat from his eyes and enjoying the vision of the young beauty before him and the cool shade of the looming trees.

"Jane." Jane said politely, smiling brightly at the nice man.

"Why hello, Jane," he said. "What's your dog's name? He sure looks happy!" The man glanced down at the dog's hard prick and eager expression. He wondered if he had caught the girl in a compromising situation.

"His name is 'Licker,'" Jane told him.

"Liquor?" he asked, "What kind of 'Liquor'? Whiskey, scotch…?"

"Pussy," Jane replied simply.

"Pussy…?" he asked confusedly. "Pussy Liquor…?" His cock pulsed, realizing what the young girl was saying.

"Yeah, he's a real good pussy licker! Wanna see?" Without waiting for an answer, Jane lifted her dress to expose her bald cunt. She scooted her twat forward and said to the dog. "Lick it, Licker!"

The dog immediately shoved his snout once again into Jane's fragrant cunt, licking her happily.

The stunned man stared at the vision before him. He considered that perhaps he was dreaming, or maybe losing his mind. The sun shone through the dappled trees upon the small clearing, the smell of earth, decaying leaves with the subtle, but growing undertones of hot, female musk. His eyes beheld the vision of a young girl, a mere foot away from him, with her dress pulled up and her naked twat being licked feverously out by a horny, excited dog.

"Slurp, slurp, slurp…" Licker's tongue searched deep into Jane's hot, cunt. He sniffed and slurped licking her deeply.

"Ah…, you let him…I mean…, you like him doing that to you?" the stranger asked. It was a stupid question. The blissful expression on Jane's face was evidence that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Oh yeah, I love to have my pussy licked," she said to the nice man, looking up at him happily. "I like it almost as much as fucking and sucking cock!" Jane smiled at the man and then looked down at Licker's long tongue sliding into her twat. She spread her legs wider and lifted her cunt to allow Licker better access to it. She acted as if she was not even aware of the man's quickly expanding bulge in his jogging shorts. She didn't want to act too sexually overt, or forward or anything.., her mother didn't like it.

"Ah…, you like to suck…?" he stammered. "Co…, co…, co…, penises?" he blurted out.

"Yeah, I love to suck co…, co…, co…, and penises!" She paused, thinking this was a new word for a man's dick that she had not heard before. "Do you want me to suck your co…, co…, co…, penis?" Jane asked. She looked him in the eyes and licked her lips expectantly, her eyebrows cocked, her head tilted, waiting for his answer.

"Su…, su.., su…, sure!" he exclaimed.

Jane decided the man had a stutter and was a little sad that she hadn't learned a new word for a man's sexual organ.

Jane quickly sat up, much to Licker's disappointment. She dropped to her knees before the nice, confused man. "Stand up!" she ordered, "Let me see your co…, co…, co…, cock!" Jane giggled, saying the silly words one last time.

The man stood up and Jane quickly ripped down his shorts and sweaty jock-strap. His swollen cock and balls were suddenly exposed to the world. She inhaled the aroma of his moist perspiration as she leaned in, then have gave his genitals a long, steady sniff. She loved the scent of a manly man's crotch! Jane grasped his still growing, but not-quite-hard cock with her delicate fingers and aimed his member towards her mouth. Jane sucked him deeply into her warm, wet, experienced, pleasure-hole and worked her magic on the stranger's shaft with her tongue, lips and mouth. She sucked him firmly, pulling blood up into his fat cock head, making it swell and expand, his whole cock lengthening and getting fatter almost instantly. She tickled his sweaty balls with her other hand, licked and slurped, and felt him come to complete hardness in her mouth. Jane smiled with satisfaction and then expertly ran her tongue around his hard cock-head, searching out the hidden areas behind his glands. She lifted his hard cock out of the way, then licked, and gently sucked his sweaty ball sack, first one nut, then the other.

"Oh, sweetie!" the man said. He was so aroused and unable to vocalize the exquisite sensual feelings the young girl was giving him. "Oh, baby…, oh honey!" he cried out as his body quivered with pleasure.

Then, Jane throated his long shaft, taking his cock entirely down to the base, and then licking his balls with her tongue.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" he exclaimed. He had never had a blow-job like this. Not from former girlfriends and certainly not from his current, near-frigid wife.

Licker smelled the sexual odors emanating from the two humans. The smell inflamed his unquenched desires. He walked behind Jane, sniffing at her skirt-covered cunt, searching for the source of his urgent, sexual relief. In his solitary roaming's, he had fucked a few bitches before. He knew the smell of arousal, and he had immediately recognized the submissive position his newest bitch was presenting to him. He hunched is back, and walked stiff-legged back and forth around her backsides, his nose bumping against her ass and legs.

Jane felt Licker's cold, wet nose prodding against her thighs. She felt his snout travel upwards towards her warm, wet, inviting pussy. She spread her legs a little wider, and pivoted her ass upwards, to help her lover find her steamy, wet, impatiently waiting cunt.

Licker poked, prodded and then lifted Jane's skirt with his snout to get better access to her hot, naked, odiferous, musk pit. He sniffed her oozing cunt for a moment and then plunged his fat tongue deep into her. He had found it! He plunged his tongue deeply into her teenage pussy, again and again!

"That's it! Lick it, Licker!" Jane encouraged, wiggling her ass. "Good boy!"

A few more licks and then Licker's instincts took over. He clumsily climbed onto Jane's back, wrapping his front legs tightly around her waist and then began to hump her ass with his slimy dog-dick, trying to find the sweet-smelling, tight little wet hole he knew was there.

"Oh, doggie, what are you doing?" Jane moaned. But, she knew exactly what the dog was doing to her; he was going to fuck her - but she felt she needed an excuse to pull her mouth from the stranger's hard cock, to allow her to fully enjoy this new experience. She felt Licker's cock poking her repeatedly high on her left ass-cheek, so she moved her hot, exposed cunt higher, and to the left, to accommodate him. With her expert guidance, his cock banged against her cunt lips once, then, on the next stroke, his fat, engorged cock penetrated her pussy! They both paused, feeling the connection between them for a brief moment, and then Licker thrust deeply and began to pound her cunt like only a dog could do; fast and deep, seeking to impregnate his bitch!

"Oh! He's fucking me!" Jane exclaimed. Now that the dog's cock was securely positioned within her tight snatch, she returned to sucking the cock before her. She had to release the man's shaft and nut sack from her hands in order to brace herself against the onslaught coming from behind her. She struggled to keep both cocks in her holes, but managed to maneuver both of her lover's swollen organs with her cunt muscles and experienced throat, until they were all in sexually harmony. She sucked the hard cock with her mouth, in and out… Licker fucked her tight, teenage pussy in and out…

"Maybe you should call him 'Fucker'?" the man suggested, watching in amazement as the dog frantically fucked the horny little girl, kicking up leaves and gravel with his hind legs, as the dog tried to drive deeper and deeper into his bitch.

Jane thoughtfully considered the man's suggestion.

Licker's cock swelled some more and Jane felt his knot sliding into her. It was not yet fully swollen. It felt fantastic as it pounded into her, the knot growing and stretching her fuck-hole, in and out, in and out, fucking her, widening her, filling her pussy with never-felt before felt sensations!

Having never fucked a dog, she relished it. 'Licker's cock is thicker at the bottom!' Jane analyzed and recorded in her mind. His knot expanded even more, and her cunt lips were forced apart as the swelling shaft and knot drove into her, and then back out again. If it grew any bigger, she didn't think her tiny hole could take it all!

Licker finally drove his fattening knot as deep as he could into Jane and then tightened his grip around her waist, tearing into her dress with his claws, keeping the two of them pressed tightly together. Once he was deeply inside her tight, young pussy, his knot swelled even more!

"Mmmph!" Jane moaned, her mouth full of thick cock, her pussy full of fat dog dick. Licker drove his shaft deeper and deeper into her, his back legs still scrabbling against the earth. He was not able to withdraw any longer; his fat knot wouldn't allow it. They were tied. He could only go forward, driving his cock deeper into his bitch's womb. His pointed cock banged against her cervix a few times before he yelped suddenly. He began to shoot his doggie sperm into her, filling her small cunt full of potent dog-seed, and panting happily into her ear as he continued to hump his slutty little wanton bitch.

"Oh, he's cumming! Licker is shooting his doggie-cum into me!" Jane exclaimed. She felt the hot, spurting, cum blast into her. It was so hot! It was much hotter sperm than her daddy and brothers! There was so much of it! It felt like it was filling her up with dog-cum! Squirt after forceful squirt of hot, doggie fuck-juice emptied into her. She kept waiting for it to stop shooting into her, but it didn't. Licker hadn't had his engorged balls emptied for a long, long time.

The jogger had reached his sexual limit. He watched Jane sucking his cock, driving his shaft into her throat, crudely having his way with her. He watched the dog fucking Jane obscenely from his vantage point above the both of them, amusedly observing the dogs hunched legs, raised tail and curled back, driving into the moaning, grunting and gurgling under him. The man and dog briefly met each other's eyes and it seemed they both smiled. The man watched spittle drip from the dog's tongue as he fucked his bitch and drooled on her neck. Jane moan again, and the man couldn't hold back any more. He shuddered and came, with Jane slurping on his cock and humping back against her newfound pet.

The jogger shot two huge blasts of thick sperm into Jane's eagerly awaiting mouth. Then, as her lips loosened from the impact, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and jizzed the rest upon her face, pulling back and jacking his remaining spurts upon the innocent, yet perverted girl he had found in the woods. He strangely felt the need to humiliate and dominate her, by splattering her face with his ejaculate. As his first spurt landed on her upturned face, he felt as if he was painting a portrait, using her a slutty canvas, in the surreal, but beautiful, landscape that surrounded them.

The first shot hit her eye, the next her cheek, the last two on her lips and in and around her opened, yearning-for-sperm mouth. She licked it up as best she could and was please when the last spurt landed on her tongue and the man again fed her his slimy cock, using her sucking mouth to clean the sperm and coax out the last vestiges of thick cum from it.

Licker continued to pump his potent doggie sperm into Jane's womb. She felt the copious amount of cum filling her up, and she felt the dog's fat, swollen knot keeping all of the thin, hot cum from escaping.

Her pussy and mouth were so full of cum! The dog's cock continued to slam into her, stretching her, hitting places deep within her that she had never had touched before. She came, feeling the stranger's cum dripping on her face and the dog's cum filling up her. The dog's knot was fully expanded inside of her, locked into place.

Jane's little pussy quivered as the orgasm hit her. Her cunt massaged the swollen dog shaft at the same time she savored the sweet cum on her lips. The waves of intense feelings washed over her as she came and came again, her pussy constricting the fat dog cock and locking the dog's knot tight within her. Jane rode the orgasm over and over, wave after wave, until she eventually and predictably passed out from the intense feelings emanating from her groin, her body convulsing until the blood left her brain to engorge her female organs. And then, she fell limp and slept…

She became conscious a few minutes later, ass up and face down. She felt the fat knot still filling her cunt and the empty feeling in her mouth, cum still dripping and cooling on her face. She looked up to find that the stranger had deserted her. Her doggie lover, Licker, was still tied to her, ass to ass, in the cool shadows of the woods. She loved the feeling of having her pussy stuffed full of dog cock! She reached her hand down to her cunt, feeling their joined connection. She played her fingers and palm over the swelling of her groin, where she knew the knot to be. She rubbed her clit wanting to cum again. Jane felt Licker trying to pull away from her and clamped her pussy tight against his tugs, trapping his cock and keeping it from escaping.

"I guess that man wasn't 'special', Licker," she said to her joined lover, feeling a little vulnerable while she rubbed her pussy, remembering her parent's words to her. A special man wouldn't have left her alone, tied to a dog in the woods, while she was rendered unconscious from her orgasm.

She licked his cum from her face and commented, "He wasn't special, but you sure are!" She loved Licker and the way her little pussy felt so stretched with his fat cock. She really, really, liked his cock, and couldn't wait to play with it again! She held his knot inside of her for a long while, until she had cum a second time from her finger manipulations.

After a bit, Licker's cock finally softened enough to separate from her without much pain. Jane loosened her cunt muscles, and his long, thick cock slid out of her cunt, knot first. "Ahhh!" Jane cried, as the thick ball slid out from her. A huge gush of dog cum and pussy juice spurted from her fuck-hole, soaking the ground below her in one long, continuous stream. The slime continued to drip and ooze from her snatch as she clenched her loosened cunt muscles repeatedly.

Licker turned and immediately began to care for Jane's sore pussy, licking her clean. Still on all fours, she pushed her pussy out towards him, giving him full access to her gaping cunt. Licker cleaned her up, and then sat down to clean his slimy, red shaft.

Jane stood up, wiping the dirt from her knees and said, "Let's go home, Licker. I'll ask daddy and mommy if I can keep you!" She had to have this dog for her own! She WOULD have this dog for her own! "I bet Tracy would like him too," she thought, "and Momma!" If momma knew what a good pet Licker was, her daddy couldn't say 'no.'

"Come on, Licker!" She walked home from the park with Licker behind her the entire way. His nose up her skirt, trailing her, smelling her scent, and stealing licks from her pussy and ass. She led him along all the way home, teasing him with her musky goodies. Finally, she reached her house. She gave her naked ass a final wiggle, bending over and pushing her crack right into his face. She let him sniff her hot pussy a moment, felt him lick her gash, and then led him up the walkway to her front door.

Jane opened the door, leading Licker inside, and yelled, "I'm home!" She shut the door behind them, and cried out, "Mom! Dad! Look what followed me home, can we keep him?"


	11. Little Halloween

Story Summary - Amber and her young friends decide to go all out to get candy on Halloween!

Note – This is a work of fiction, make-believe and sexual fantasy. It is not based on real people or actual events. You must be 18 or over to read these stories. The author does not condone any sexual activity among persons under 18 in real life. It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives! It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

Amber was so angry at her mother! It was Halloween and her mom had just refused to let her go trick-or-treating dressed up as a slutty nurse! She had worked so hard on her costume too! White high-heels, white fishnet stockings accentuated with a red garter belt, a short white skirt trimmed in red with a matching cropped tank top emblazed with a Red Cross, and a cute little nurse's hat with another Red Cross on the front of it.

"But Mom!" she pleaded. "Me and Darla and Tina have it all planned! You don't understand! I have to dress like this!"

The three teenage friends, all in high school together, had been planning a whole year - since last Halloween - to go out dressed really, really sexy and slutty looking. They had noticed last year, after one of Amber's bulging breast had become nearly exposed on her Supergirl outfit, men started giving them more candy! I took them a few minutes to notice the attention, and then all three of the girls started acting sexy and flashing parts of their hot young bodies whenever a man answered the door.

Even though they didn't start acting like little nymphos until the night was almost over, their plastic Halloween pumpkin buckets were soon overflowing. This year, they were going to get started early and were bringing big empty pillow cases to hold all of their loot!

"But it is probably the last time we can ever go trick or treating, Mom! We're getting too old for it now! We're not little kids anymore!"

"No, Amber, absolutely not!" Her mother said. "No daughter of mine is going out on Halloween dressed like a little whore! What would the neighbor's think?"

"Mr. Wilson would like it," she mumbled, remembering how he had dumped the last of his candy into her bucket last year, after staring at her tiny titties, nearly falling out of her outfit. And, her titties were much bigger this year too!

"What did you say?" Her mother yelled - not quite hearing, but knowing it was some kind of smart-aleck remark.

"Nothing…," Amber sulked, arms crossed, breasts pushed upwards and her hard nipples making little tents in her top. Her full, red lips pouted, her blue eyes flashed. She tossed her long blonde hair.

"Look, go put on my white lab coat, lose those high heels, and you can still go out tonight, OK?" Her mother said. She knew Amber wanted to show off her sexy, young body, but she could not allow it. She was a doctor, for heaven's sake! She couldn't let her little girl go out dressed like that!

"Fine,' Amber said. "But, can I still use your stethoscope, mom?"

"Yes, of course, but take care of it, please," her mother said.

Amber went to her room, grabbing the long, lab coat on her way. Slamming the door, she cursed, and then took off her nurse's tank top. Her naked breasts jiggled. She grabbed them and groped herself. She looked in the full length mirror and admired her firm, young tits. "These puppies were going to get me a lot of candy this year too!" she said aloud. She had even spent a lot of time putting on her make-up, trying to look extra sexy and slutty. Red lipstick, blue eye-shadow and lots of mascara to give her long eye-lashes. She lifted up her skirt to peek at her white cotton panties. She had planned on flashing her panties all night long. Men liked to look at panties, she knew. Now, wearing a lab coat, she wouldn't be able to.

Unless…

She had an idea! She took off her high heels and slipped on her white tennis shoes. She put on a white cotton shirt and tucked it into her skirt. Then, she put the large, lab coat over her outfit. She quickly stuffed her shoes and tank top into her pillow case. She put the stethoscope around her neck and looked in the mirror. Quite passable! She thought.

"OK, Mom," She yelled as she walked to the front door. "I'm leaving now!"

"Just a minute, young lady!" her mother cautioned. Her mother walked around the corner of the hallway and looked at Amber standing by the front door, one hand on the door-knob, the other holding her bag.

"Amber, those stockings!" Amber was still wearing her white, fishnet stockings.

"You said to lose the shoes, and I did!" Amber moaned. "You didn't say anything about the stockings!"

"OK, finel." her mother said, admitting a losing argument, "But open the lab coat - let me see what you are wearing under it." It would be just like her naughty daughter to try to trick her.

"Mom!" she cried, acting insulted that her mother didn't trust her. She set down her bag and undid the top four buttons, pulling her coat open like she was flashing her breasts. She showed her mother that her titites were safely hidden under her white, cotton shirt.

"I'm sorry, honey," her mother said, "I had to check."

"Can I go now?"Amber said.

"Yes, but be careful."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

SLAM!

The door closed behind Amber. She quickly walked a few houses down the street and knocked on her friend Tina's front door.

"Amber! You are late!" Tina cried as she swung open the door. "And, where is your slutty nurse outfit?" Tina was dressed as a Goth-cheerleader, black tennis shoes, leggings, short skirt and a black halter top with skull and crossbones on it. She had her long, jet-black hair in pigtails, tied up with black bows. Long black gloves were holding black and white pom-poms. Her dark eyes sparkled and her black lipstick glistened.

"My mom made me change, but don't worry!' She stepped into the foyer. "Is anybody home?" she asked.

"Nope." Tina said. "Mom and dad are at a party. Darla is in the kitchen."

"Good!" Amber stripped off her lab coat and cotton shirt. Her nipples hardened in the cool air. She reached into her bag, breasts dangling, and pulled out her shoes and tank top. She pulled the tank top over her naked breasts and quickly put on her heels. "All set!" she grinned.

"You look hot, Amber!" Tina said, admiring her friend. "Your nipples are poking right thru that top!"

Amber stuck out her chest, making her breasts and nipples even more pronounced. "You look great too Tina!" she said.

"I know, watch this!" Tina pulled down her thin halter top until her huge, puffy nipples were almost showing. Then she twirled. Her skirt flared out, showing off her black thong. It barely covered her bald cunt. The skimpy string in her crack only accentuated her shapely ass.

"Amber, you made it!" Darla cried, running to the living room. She was dressed in a slutty schoolgirl outfit, her flaming red hair and red lip-stick matched her short, plaid skirt. A white cotton blouse, tied up under her huge, pale breasts, matched her white stockings. Black shoes with black straps accentuated her long legs. Her hair was also set in pony tails.

"Oh, you look like such a slut, Amber!" Darla cried, seeing her friend's outfit for the first time. Amber's nipples were still hard and poking thru her thin nurse's top.

"You too, Darla!" Amber said. "Wow, your tits look huge in that schoolgirl outfit!" She stared at her friend's full breasts.

Darla pushed her breasts together, showing off more of her cleavage. "I can't believe how big they've gotten either!" She whispered to her friends. "I'm getting more hair on my pussy too!"

"Oooh! Let me see!" Amber cried.

"Me too!" said Tina. Her breasts were still not much more than big puffy nipples. It wasn't fair, even if she was a few months younger than her friends!

Darla lifted up her plaid skirt and pulled down her white cotton panties. Her friends bend over and looked closely. Sure enough, right above her bald slit was a fine patch of soft, red hair.

Amber took a breath thru her nose and smelled the faint odor of sweet, horny, pussy juice. She knew the smell from playing with her own pussy every night. Dressing up had made her so horny; now, she knew her friends were horny too.

"Here, look at mine!" Amber said. She pulled up her nurse skirt and pulled down her panties.

"Nope, still naked like a baby's twat." Darla said, looking at her friend's bald cunt.

"No, wait!" Tina said, getting closer, until she was mere inches away from Amber's snatch. She reached out a gloved hand and rubbed Amber just above her slit. "Look, there is some peach fuzz starting to grow on your pussy!"

Darla leaned in closer too. "Yes, it is very fine, but you are starting to get some pussy-hair!" Darla confirmed. She rubbed her friend's hair too. Amber couldn't help it and hunched her cunt up into her friend's fingers.

"How about mine?" Tina asked. She pulled down her black thong. Her tiny cunt was still bare. She just had a juicy little slit hidden behind her panties.

"Nothing yet, Tina." Darla and Amber confirmed, after inspecting Tina's cunt. "It won't be long, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'm probably going to shave my pussy, anyway." Amber said."Hair is not a big deal."

"Yeah, me too," said Darla.

"Maybe we can do it together?" Amber suggested.

"OK!" answered Darla.

"What about me!" whined Tina. It wasn't fair! First, her friends had bigger titties and now pussy hair too!

"Oh, of course you can help us shave our pussies, Tina, quit being a baby!"

"Yeah, we are the three musketeers, after all!" Tina said loudly. They had actually gone out in those swashbuckling costumes one Halloween and had earned that nickname ever since.

"Neapolitan ice-cream bitches, unite!" yelled Darla, bringing up another nickname the girls had called themselves. "Come on, chocolate! Come on Vanilla! Let's go get some fucking candy!"

"Right-on, Strawberry!" Amber yelled.

The girls closed the door behind them and headed out into the street. The blonde nurse, the red-headed school girl and the raven-haired gothic-cheerleader. They immediately received a wolf-whistle from a passing car.

"Come on, it is going to be dark soon!" Amber said. The girls hurried over to the next block. They had been planning their route for a long time, to avoid people their parents knew, while picking the streets with the best candy.

They came to the first house. The porch light was on. They ran to the door.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement, their asses and titties jiggling.

The door opened and an older man stood there with a bowl of candy.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they shouted again, still bouncing with excitement. The old man watched their breasts jiggle. He admired their sexy, skimpy clothes and tight, young bodies. He felt his shriveled old cock swelling. It never got hard anymore.

"Eh, what did you say?" he asked, smiling at them, pretending he didn't hear.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they shouted again, still bouncing.

"Oh! Trick-or-Treat! I think I'm the one getting the treat today! Here you go," he said, putting a hand-full of candy into each bag.

The girls smiled at their good fortune and started to walk away.

"Sir?" Darla asked, "Can I have some more candy please?"

"Darla!" her friends scolded her.

"Hmm, I guess so, but, what do you say to get a treat, little girl?" the old asked.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" she screamed. She bounced up and down so enthusiastically both of her huge breasts escaped from her school girl blouse. They continued to bounce and flop as the man looked at her and smiled. His cock became rock hard.

"Here you go, precious. You've made an old man very happy." The man poured all of his candy into Darla's bag. He shut the door and turned off the porch light, intending to stroke his hard cock until he spurted his cum; fantasizing about the hot, young girls on his front porch.

Darla turned and walked to her friends. "Darla! Your titties are hanging out!" Amber said.

"No wonder he gave me all that candy!" she said, tucking them back into her blouse.

"I think we have learned a lesson, girls," Amber said. "Bouncing titties get a lot of candy, and naked, bouncing titties get even more candy!"

Encouraged, the girls ran to the next house. Tina was sad that her titties were almost too small to bounce, so, she gave them a twist with her fingers to make them hard. Her huge, puffy nipples poked thru her cheerleader top.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they shouted. A middle aged man answered the door.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they shouted again, bouncing.

"Oh my! What have we here?" he said. "A sexy nurse, a school-girl and a cheerleader!" He looked at the sexy young things one after another and paused to stare at the cheerleaders' tits. Tina stuck out her chest and said again, "Trick-or-Treat, Mister!"

"Oh my god, girls, I think you could turn a trick or two, if you wanted." He continued to stare at the hard nipples in front of him. He clumsily placed handfuls of candy into their bags.

"Can I have some more, please?" Tina asked, taking her cue from Darla.

"Uh, I guess, so. I really like your outfit, cheerleader," he said.

"I can do a cheer for you, if you want me to…," Tina said, acting shy, and looking at the ground, thru her hard, fat nipples.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" said the man enthusiastically.

Tina thrust out her chest, lifted her head, shook her pompoms high and started the cheerleader routine she had been practicing all week;

"Give me a T!" she swung her ass, cocked her leg and put her pompom covered hand on her hips.

"Give me an I!" she swung her ass the other direction, making her skirt fly and her panty flash.

"Give me a T!" she repeated her motions again.

"Give me an S! What's it spell?" she cried. She twirled around; flashing her black thong and naked ass. 'TITS' she cried and suddenly pulled down her halter top! Her teenage, hard, puffy nipples were on display for him. She shook her pompoms and wiggled her ass.

The man stared. He drooled. His cock hardened in his pants. "Wow, that was a great cheer!" the man said, still shocked by what he had seen. He dumped his bowl of candy into Tina's bag, all the while starting at her naked titties. She pulled up her top and flashed her ass as she walked away. He too shut the door and turned off the porch light.

"Tina!" Amber said, "What a slut!" She couldn't believe what her friend had just done.

"Well, I don't have big tits like you and Darla," She said. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

"I know, and I'm so proud of you!" Amber said. "My turn to ask for more candy next!"

The three skipped to the next house. A woman answered the door, frowning at them. She only gave them one piece of candy each. At the next house, a man answered and the girls when into their candy-producing routine.

"Trick-or-Treat!" they shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Well, hello!" The man said. "I love your costumes!" he opened the door and held his candy bowl low, so he could look down their tops when they bent over. "He, grab a handful, little school-girl." Darla reached down and grabbed the biggest handful she could. Her heavy breasts were nearly falling out.

"I give you an A!" he said, admiring her firm, full breasts.

"Thank you teacher!" Darla, replied, keeping up the charade.

"Your turn, cheerleader!" He couldn't see down Tina's top, but he did take a good, long look at her huge nipples.

"Meet me after football practice, under the bleachers, OK?" he said.

"OK, coach!" Tina said, giggling, and grabbing two handfuls of candy while he stared at her chest.

Amber watched his eyes and noticed that he didn't even see Tina taking extra candy. It gave her an idea.

"Now you, nurse," he said, "I think you have given me a fever!"

"I'm hot too!" she said. Then, she looked at him shyly and asked, "Do you want to play doctor?"

"Yes, I would!" the man said.

Amber leaned forward and put her stethoscope's earpiece into the man's ears. She stuck out her chest and said, "Can you check my heart, please, Doctor?" Taking his hand, she placed the chest-piece on her naked skin, above her left breast. His hands started to shake as his little finger touched the curve of her bosom. "Lower," she said, and pushed his hand downward until it began to slip under her top. Amber began to causally take handful after handful of candy and put it into her bag. "Lower," she breathed. Her nipples hardened, her candy bag became heavier.

The man slowly moved the device lower. Her tank top stretched. Her breast became more exposed. Her

nipple appeared. "Lower!" she hissed. Her perfect breast popped out. He stared, stunned. His mouth opened. He drooled. He let go of the stethoscope and touched her breast with his fingers, not believing it was real. He grabbed it and massaged it, and then began to play with Amber's nipple. In the background of his mind, he heard candy wrappers rustling, and then fingernails scratching into a near empty candy bowl. He glanced away from Amber's tit just in time to see three hands vying for the last few pieces of candy in the bowl. He looked up to the perfect breast bathed in the soft glow from the porch light. He looked up into the nurse's eyes. Amber leaned forward. He thought she was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes. She leaned in close and said, "Thanks for the candy, Doctor." She and pulled the stethoscope from his ears. He opened his eyes to see her breast being tucked back into her top and watched the three slutty girls walk away. He closed the door and turned off his porch light.

They quickly ran from house to house, bouncing, jiggling and flashing every man that answered the door. They grabbed handfuls of candy from the bowls of grateful men, knowing they could get away with almost anything. If the men handed them single pieces of candy, they would beg and plead for more, pushing out their lower lips, pressing their breasts together and acting like sluts.

"I'll show you my panties for another handful of candy," Darla asked one man and then lifting up her skirt.

"We can show you our asses, for the rest of the candy!" Tina said at another house. The man nodded and the three bent over and lifted their skirts. "I have another bag for you, if you drop your panties…"

Bent over and looking at each other, the giggled and nodded to each other. "1, 2, 3!" they shouted and then dropped their panties and wiggled their naked asses. The man saw three naked asses and bald cunts in front of him.

"Flash!" he took a picture. "Flash!" he took another one.

"Hey!" the girls cried. "No fair!" The man continued to take pictures.

"Here," the man said and tossed a grocery bag of candy on the porch. "Show me your titties!" he said.

The girls looked at each other. "OK!" they said. They man had given them a lot of candy, after all.

Each of the girls exposed their tits and let the man take picture after picture. They posed, lifted up their skirts and showed their asses, being careful not to trip on the panties still wrapped around their ankles.

"I have another bag," the man said. His wife had bought it for an office party later tonight. This was more important, he figured.

"Grab her titties," the man said, "and kiss her on the lips." He looked at Amber and motioned to Darla. He held his camera ready.

"Candy first," said Amber. He tossed another grocery sack at the girl's feet.

Amber reached in and grabbed two handfuls of Darla's breasts. She looked at her friend and kissed her on the lips. "Flash, flash, flash!"

"Play with your titties," he said to Tina. Tina tweaked her nipples until they were hard and full. "Flash, flash!"

"Play with each other's pussies, now." He said it, hoping they would do it, but not really believing they would.

The girls looked at each other. They were so horny. The three grouped together and began to play with each other's exposed tits. They then groped each other's pussies and asses. "Flash, flash!"

"Ohh!" Amber moaned as Tina's fingers invaded her wet slit.

"Fuck!" Darla grunted as Amber grabbed her ass and groped her cunt.

"Uhhh!" Tina groaned as Darla leaned in, sucked her fat nipple and fingered her slippery twat.

"Flash, flash, flash!"

"Trick-or-Treat!" they heard kids screaming from the next yard. They girls quickly covered up, grabbed their candy and ran off.

"That was hot!" Tina said.

"You almost made me cum!" Amber said to Darla.

"Another couple of minutes, I think we all would have been cumming!" Darla said, while sniffing her slimy finger. She licked it to see if Amber tasted anything like her own pussy juice. She did!

"We should head back to Tina's house, these bags are getting heavy!" Amber said.

"Let's hit 'Creepers' house first, then go to my house!" Tina said.

"He's too weird for me," Darla said. "He is always starting at me."

"But, he always has the best candy!" Amber said. "And tonight, it is OK to let him stare at us! Let's go!"

"OK," Darla agreed.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the girls yelled, bouncing what their mommas gave them. The 'Creeper' answered. He was very dirty and weird looking but he was holding a huge box of candy.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the girls yelled again.

"Hmm, what have we here?" the man said, starting lustily at the three young girls on his porch, dressed like slutty, little whores. "A slutty schoolgirl, a whore-nurse, and a horny little cheerleader!" He looked around to make sure their mothers were nowhere to be seen.

"Turn around, girls, let me see your costumes," he said. The girls complied, feeling a little awkward. They turned around, showing off their tits, legs and asses.

"Nice…," the man said. He stared at them for a long while.

"Hey, mister, its Trick-or-Treat, right? Are you going to give us candy or what?" Amber said. She and the girls were almost ready to run away from this weird man.

"Huh? Oh, sure here you go, I was just admiring your tits…, I mean your costumes!" He shoved the box thru the opening on the storm-door. The window had been removed, so he wouldn't have to open the door each time. "Reach in and grab a handful of the good stuff!" he said, thrusting his hips to push the box towards the girls.

The girls each grabbed a handful of candy. Amber was in the middle of the three of them and she reached deeply into the center of the box. She grabbed some candy but felt something else under her fingers. It was soft and yet hard. Something felt sticky on her fingers.

'Hmmm,' she thought, 'what kind of candy is this?' Her fingers explored her prize. Maybe it was a full-sized candy bar! She gripped it with her hand and tried to tug it out of the box. It wouldn't come! She continued to tug it.

"Ohhh….," the man moaned, feeling her fingers wrapping around his cock. He had cut a hole in the box, stuck his dick thru it, and had been enjoying himself each time a little hand touched and grabbed a handful of his junk. However, this girl was actually tugging and nearly jacking off his cock-in-the-box!

Amber continued to tug on the weird piece of candy, trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, it occurred to her, after hearing him moan. She was pulling on the creeper's cock! She continued to stroke and whispered to her friends. "Keep taking candy while I keep him distracted!" she hissed, "but, you have to share!"

Tina and Darla started taking handfuls of candy from the box. Amber kept tugging on his cock. More pre-cum oozed out and his cock-head began to get slippery in her hand. 'Gross!' she thought, but she was getting turned on, feeling her first cock. She loved the warmth of it and loved knowing she was giving a man pleasure – even though he was a creep!

Soon Tina and Darla had emptied the box of all the candy. Only Amber's stroking hand and the man's thick, hard cock were left in the box. Tina reached in and touched his balls. Not to be outdone, Darla tickled his shaft too. "Ohh, you little fucking sluts! Keep it up, I'm about to cum!" the man said.

Amber took her hand away from his throbbing shaft. "Do you have any more candy," she asked. Her friends stopped touching him too, staring at his pulsating cock.

"Oh, please!" he begged. "You already took the whole box!"

"We are only here for candy. Do you have any more or not?" Amber said.

"I have two more bags of candy," he cried. "Chocolate.., the good stuff! Candy bars!"

"Snack sized, or Fun sized?" Amber asked.

"Snack size!" he cried.

"Let me see 'em." Amber said, running a finger the length of his cock.

"Here, take them!" The man reached over to a hall table and tossed two unopened bags of candy to Amber. "Just make me cum!"

"OK." Amber said. She started to stroke his cock again. "Like this?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, up and down, just like that. Keep it nice and slippery!" the man instructed. "Your friends can tickle my balls, if they want."

"This is so cool!" Tina said, running her fingers thru the man's pubic hair and nut sack. "I've never seen a real cock before!"

"I know!" said Darla. "Wow! I can't believe I'm jacking off some guy's cock!" She stoked the man's shaft while Amber rubbed his cock-head.

"You girls can lick it and suck it too, if you want to," he suggested hopefully.

"Do you have any more candy?" Amber asked.

"No…" the man said dejectedly. He should have held back one bag of candy, he thought. "I can get some more…," he said.

"Sorry, no candy; no deal." Amber stated. "Maybe we can come back later..," She continued to stroke him. "Hey, when are you going to cum?" she asked, getting impatient. "We have to go!"

"Just a little more!" he begged.

"Darla, show him your tits!" Amber said. "You too, Tina!" Amber had to get this over with, and knew that horny men liked tits.

Darla and Tina pulled down their tops. The man stared at Darla's huge tits and then at Tina's gigantic, nipples. Tina gave her nipples a tweak to make them hard. Two, hard nipples stared back at him. The nipples themselves where the size of pencil erasers, but longer. The areolas were swollen, thick and were as big around s a dollar coin.

"Ooooohhh!" the man moaned and suddenly came. He spurted a huge load onto Amber's hand. She grabbed his cock shaft, wanting to get a better look at what she had only read about. She felt the next load surging up his shaft. She watched his sperm shoot out forcefully, arcing from his cock-head and splattering onto her tank top. She felt the heat on her breast. She quickly turned the spurting shaft away. The next blast hit Darla right on her tits.

"Hey, don't point that thing at me!" Darla yelled.

"I want some, Amber!" Tina cried. She leaned in close, putting her titties right in the line of fire. Amber aimed the cock and another spurt landed on Tina's lips and then dripped down to her chest.

"Ohh, shit!" the man cried. He continued to spurt, landing another shot onto Tina's stomach and then sent the rest of his sperm into the sides and bottom of the cardboard box. Amber gripped his shaft and squeezed it, watching the last few drops oozing from his spent cock and balls. "Ahhh!" the man moaned.

The girls watched, mesmerized, until he finished. "OK, let's go, musketeers! What a load!" Amber said, thinking of the four to five bags of candy they just took from the perverted creeper. She licked the cum from her fingers before she picked up her bags of candy. 'Not bad,' she thought! 'I didn't know that cum would taste so sweet!' The man had been eating candy all day long, getting himself hot and horny for his favorite holiday of the year, it was no wonder his cum tasted like candy to the horny, young girl. He watched them walk away, his cock-in-a-box still sticking out thru the window of his door. The porch light shined on his slimy cock, in the growing darkness.

As the girls turned the corner, a police car pulled into the man's driveway, lights flashing. "That's him, officers!" the girls heard a frantic mother yelling. They turned to see a police car with a woman in the front seat, sticking her head out the open window. Two young girls were in the back seat. "Look," the mother cried, "he still has the box around his junk! He made my little girls touch it!"

The girls quickly walked away, trying not to be noticed. "I guess we won't be coming back to his house!" Darla said, "The pervert got cum all over my tits!" she whined, her breast still exposed, so she wouldn't get cum on her clothes.

"Just eat it, Darla," Amber said. "It's not bad - kinda sweet, and reminds me of chocolate."

"Hey, it does taste like chocolate!" Tina said, licking the cum from her lips and then wiping up the cum from her stomach and eating it too.

"That was so hot," Darla said, smacking her lips. "I can't believe we touched a real man's cock!"

"I can't believe we got so much fucking candy!" Tina said, feeling the weight of her sack.

"I'm so horny right now," Amber said. "Hey, do you guys ever rub yourselves…? You know, down there?" she asked, making polite conversation as they walked to the next block.

"Hell, yes!"said Darla. "I rub my little cunt until I'm raw!"

"Me too!" said Tina. "And, I kinda want to rub it right now…"

"Me two," said Darla

"Me three," said Amber. "Maybe later, Musketeers…," she said.

They headed to Tina's house and immediately dumped the candy on the bed.

"Holy-Shit!" Darla said, "Look at all the fucking candy!" It nearly filled the entire center of Tina's queen-sized mattress.

The girls quickly freshened up, and feeling much better, and much lighter, headed off into the night once again.

The girls walked until they reached the next corner. Another row of houses lay before them.

"Hey, do you guys want to stay at my house tonight?" Tina asked. "We can divide up the candy, and…, maybe, you know.., talk about cocks and pussies, and stuff?" She looked at her hot, slutty friends. "My parents won't be home until really late tonight, or tomorrow morning, probably…, we could have a lot of time to ourselves…"

"Yeah, we can have a lot of fun!" said Darla, adjusting her shirt and breasts for the next house.

"Yeah, cool," said Amber, pulling up her cotton panties. She felt them, slipping a finger into her crotch; they were soaked.

"Hey, Neapolitans!" She stopped in the darkness, under a huge tree, hidden from the glare of the street lights.

"What, Vanilla?" Darla asked.

"We don't have much time left. I say we go for the 'gusto' and get all the candy we can get." Amber said.

"How?" asked Tina. "We are already getting bag-fulteen

ls!"

"That last guy gave us lots of candy just to play with his dick. We took every bag of candy he had. We could have gotten more if we had licked and sucked his cock. I say we go for it," Amber said.

"Go for what?" asked Tina.

"Go for candy…, and cock!" said Amber, determinedly. "Girls, it is time to lose our panties!"

"What?" asked Darla.

"Look, if we get a bag of candy just for showing our tits, how much can we get for showing our pussies? And, if we can get a couple bags for jacking off a cock, I bet we can get at least three bags of candy just for licking and sucking a cock! Come on, it will be fun!" Amber said.

She grabbed her wet, cotton panties and pulled them down in the darkness, slipping them off of her high-heels and stuffing them in her candy sack.

"OK!" said Tina. She was tired of the thong up her ass-crack anyway. She dropped her panties in the darkness and stuffed her panties into her pillow case.

"Oh, shit!" Darla said. "Without my panties, my pussy-juice will be dripping down my legs!" She pulled down her panties and wiped her sopping cunt with them. She too stuffed them into her bag.

The three little candy-sluts walked into the brightness of the streetlights…

* * *

Summary – Amber, Darla and Tina are down to their last hour of Halloween Trick-Or-Treats! What will they do to get even more candy?

Previous Chapter - Amber and her friends decide to go all out to get candy on Halloween!

Note – This is a work of fiction, make-believe and sexual fantasy. It is not based on real people or actual events. You must be 18 or over to read these stories. The author does not condone any sexual activity among persons under 18 in real life. It is OK to have fantasies, but turning a fantasy into reality can destroy lives. Don't be a dick with other people's lives!

The three sexy young girls walked down the dark, shadowy street on Halloween night. It was their second time out this evening, having already once emptied their heavy bags of hard-earned candy.

The glow from the street lights dimly illuminated the three friends; Amber, the blonde, sexy nurse; Tina, the raven haired, gothic-cheerleader, and Darla, the redheaded, naughty-schoolgirl. They were dressed very provocatively, knowing it would get them much more candy. They had already done some very naughty things this evening, and the three horny sluts were scheming to get even more treats!

"Would you really lick a cock to get more candy, Amber?" Darla asked, wondering if Amber was really serious about getting more candy by using their young bodies for sex. It was one thing to show off their tits and pussy to get candy, but to really have sex; just for a chocolate bar?

"Sure! Halloween only comes once a year!" Amber replied. "I've already jacked-off one guy tonight." Amber fondly recalled the Creeper's cock spurting into her hand. "So why not? As long as I get a lot of candy, that is," she added.

"Yeah," Darla said. "Besides, girls do that kind of stuff all the time!"

"I heard that in the school parking lot, a lot of the guys get blow-jobs in their cars before classes start," Amber added, repeating a rumor she had heard.

"What's a blow-job?" Tina asked.

"Oh, my cousin Jimmy told me all about blow-jobs. That is when you lick and suck a cock, pretending your mouth is a pussy. You kinda fuck a boy's cock with your mouth and your tongue, I guess."

"Oh!" said Tina, trying to imagine how to turn her mouth into a pussy.

"Jimmy tried to make me give him one once, but I was too scared. He did feel my tits a lot though!"

"So, if a lot of girls give the boys blow-jobs before class, I guess it's OK for us to do it then," Tina realized. She was horny enough to suck a cock right now. "Besides, sperm does taste pretty good." she added.

"It sure does!" said Amber, remembering the salty-sweet taste of the candy-eating 'Creepers' warm cum.

"Man, it is starting to get cold!" Amber said, feeling the chill on her scantily clad body. She hugged herself for warmth.

"I know," added Darla. "I can feel the breeze on my naked puss!" She clamped her legs together as she walked. The three young girls had decided to take off their damp panties only moments ago.

"Me too," said Tina, shivering, "And my butt is freezing!"

"Me three," said Amber. "I know! More bouncing and titty shaking at the next house; that should warm us up!"

The young girls walked briskly to the next street, kicking through a pile of fallen leaves on the sidewalk, their heels clicking on the cold concrete. The smell of fallen leaves and the fall dampness filled their nostrils. The moon was full and the streets were filled with shadows and the distant sounds of excited, squealing children.

They ran up to the first house on the new street. "Trick-Or-Treat!" they yelled. A grown-up woman answered the door; to the girl's disappointment. Men gave them a lot of candy after staring at their young, firm titties, but the women usually frowned at them for dressing up so slutty and gave them only single piece of candy.

"Wow, you girls look very sexy tonight," the lady said. "I bet you are really making a haul!" She gave each of them a large handful of treats. Tina noticed the lady staring at her hardened nipples.

"Miss, can I have some more candy," Tina asked. She saw the way the lady was ogling her titties, just like all of the men had been doing all night.

"Why, do you have a sick little brother at home?" the older lady asked. "I've heard that line three times already tonight."

"No, I just really like candy," Tina said, "Please?" She jumped up and down, making her tiny breasts jiggle.

"Well…," the lady said, staring at her bouncing puffy nipples and budding breasts.

"We really, really like candy," Tina continued. As the lady looked at her, Tina reached up and pinched her nipples, making them hard. Her huge, puffy nipples poked thru her thin halter-top. She whispered, "You can see my titties for another handful of candy…"

The lady immediately grabbed a handful of candy and thrust it into Tina's open bag, just to see what the little slut would do. Tina lowered her top and showed off her hard, fat nipples and tiny little breasts.

"Ohhh!" The lady gasped. Her pussy suddenly got damp.

"Now me!" Darla said, opening her bag wide. "You can see my tits too!" The lady tossed a handful into Darla's bag. Darla shook her big titties free. Her breasts flopped back and forth, her nipples hardened immediately in the cold night air.

"My turn," said Amber. Another large handful of candy disappeared inside of her bag. Amber lifted up her tank-top putting her firm breasts on full display. Her peach sized tits and hard nipples made the lady cream in her pants.

"Ohhhhh! My, you sweet, naughty, little things!" the lady exclaimed, staring at the three sets of perfect young breasts in front of her. She reached down and rubbed her cunt thru her yoga pants.

"Do you want us to lift up our skirts too?" Amber asked her. The lady froze. "Two handfuls of candy each," she wisely negotiated. Seeing the lady struggling, Amber knew exactly what to do; she whispered, "We're not wearing any panties!"

The lady nodded franticly and the girls held out their bags, their young tits still hanging out. The cold air made their nipples as hard as little pebbles. The lady shoved handfuls of candy into their bags until her bowl was empty. Each girl dropped her bag and pulled up their skirt. Darla first; her bald slit and slight patch of red hair glistened in the moonlight. Amber next; her slit damp and shiny. Tina last, her bald twat looking tasty and inviting. Tina reached down and pulled her slit apart, letting the lady see deeply into her pink hole.

"Ohhhh," the lady moaned, sliding her hand into her panties and rubbing herself furiously, feeling her cunt flood and her knees go weak as she came to the glorious site of the three young sets of tits and bare teenage pussies. She leaned against the doorway and moaned again, still staring and feeling another mini-orgasm wash over her.

"Thanks, lady!" Amber said politely, after watching the sweet woman orgasm. She dropped her skirt and tucked away her breasts. Darla and Tina did the same. As they walked away, Tina turned and asked, "Do you have any more candy?"

The exhausted lady shook her head 'No.'

"Too bad…," Tina replied. She really liked that lady. She reminded her of her gym teacher at school. The door closed and the porch light turned off behind them.

As they walked to the next house, Tina said, "I think that lady wanted to suck our tits and lick our twats!"

"Yeah, me too!" agreed Darla.

"What? You want to suck our tits and lick our twats too, Darla?" Amber teased, putting a different meaning on her friend's words.

"Whatever," Darla said, "I'm so fucking horny right now!" She reached down and rubbed her naked cunt under her school-girl skirt. Then, she held up her hand into the soft, night light from the shining full-moon and street-light. Her hand was wet and shiny. "I told you I'd have pussy-juice running down my leg if I took off my panties," she whined.

"Wow, you are really juicy, Darla!" Tina said, looking at her friend's pussy-juice covered hand.

"Yeah, really slippery for the dick-ery, doc!" Amber said. Her friends snorted and laughed, chuckling at their old, inside joke on the ancient nursery rhyme.

"Come on, I'm getting cold!"Darla said. "Maybe we should do jumping-jacks at the next house!"

"Let's run then, to keep warm," Tina suggested. She too was feeling cold, barely dressed in the quickly cooling night air.

The girls jogged to the next house, trying to keep themselves warm in their skimpy outfits, their heels quickly clicking on the cold walkway all the way to the front porch.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they shouted!

A young-adult man answered the door, smiling at his good fortune. "Why, hello there!" the man said.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" the girls shouted, louder than before, shivering and bouncing harder than ever!

The man reached over to his table. He had two bowls of candy. One with inexpensive candy, for the older kids and the baby-mammas, and another bowl of full-sized candy bars. He grabbed three of the bars and displayed them with a flourish before dropping them into their bags.

"Thank you!" the girls said, then, all of them thought alike and said as a team, "Can we have more, please?"

"More?" The man said, quizzically. Most children were grateful for the extra special treats. "Sorry, girls, only one per customer." He started to close the door.

"Want to see our tits?" Darla said, before the door closed.

The man paused. He considered what he just heard. He not only left the door opened, he opened it wider. He looked at the little girls expectantly.

"You can see our pussies, too!" Tina added excitedly. His candy was excellent, after all!

"Tina!" Amber hissed. She wanted a treat for her tits, and another treat for showing her pussy. Tina was giving everything away all at once!

The door opened even wider. The man looked at the sweet, young, sexy girls. Darla pulled out her tits and thrust her opened bag at him. He slowly dropped a candy bar into her bag. She pulled up her skirt and showed him her bare muffin. Darla and Tina followed. A large, full sized candy bar dropped into each of their bags.

"Thank you girls, that was very…, nice." He stammered. He started to close the door again.

"Can we have some more?" Amber asked, holding her bag with one hand and squeezing her naked breast with the other.

"Uh, I've already seen everything you got, girls. I need this candy for the other kids…"

"Tell you what, give us three more bars apiece, and we will give you a blow-job…, deal?" Amber said.

The man was shocked. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. His cock was already hard. He stared at the three sets of tits in front of him. Amber licked her lips. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"Candy first, then pull out your cock!" Amber instructed.

The man obeyed. Trance-like, he filled their bags and turned off his porch light to keep the other kids away. He slowly undid his belt and dropped his pants. His cock stood out from his crotch in the cold October air. Amber didn't waste any time and quickly gripped it, leaned in and began to lick his cock-head.

"This is so cool!" Darla said, watching the action in the moon-light.

"He is way bigger than the 'Creeper!'" said Tina, admiring his cock and heavy ball-sack. The man's cock was thick and long. His balls and crotch were covered in a thick patch of dark pubic hair.

Amber gripped the man's shaft and licked his head once more. "Tina, play with his balls! Darla, show him your titties and pussy, we have to hurry!" She put her lips over his cock and sucked it deep into her hot mouth. She pulled it out and looked at the man.

"Hey, Mister, we've never sucked a cock before, so if we are not doing it right, let us know, OK?" Amber said, before sucking his cock into her mouth again.

"Ohhhhh," the man moaned. He felt Amber's hot mouth on his cock. Tina's tiny fingers tickled his nut-sack. Darla played with her huge tits, pinching them, groping them and jiggling them up and down.

"Oh, yeah, suck it, little girl." He instructed. "Watch the teeth! Up and down, just like that! Lick it, lick the head some more! Suck my balls…, gently! Go as deep as you can! Yeah, that's the way!" Three slutty virgins were on his front porch, sucking, licking and slurping his cock. He was in Halloween-heaven!

"My turn, Amber," Tina said. She wanted to suck some cock too. When Amber didn't respond, Tina said louder, "Quit hogging all of the cock, Amber!"

Amber pulled her lips reluctantly off of the man's cock with a loud 'smack' sound. "OK, Tina, your turn!" she moved out of the way to let Tina experience some cock- sucking. "Darla, do you want to lick and suck his balls while I show him my titties?"

"Sure!" said Darla. She dropped to her knees and began to play with the man's heavy ball-sack. Tentatively, at first, then she became more aggressive, hefting them, tickling them, licking them and finally sucking one ball, then the other one. A pubic hair got stuck between her teeth, and she only paused for a moment to remove it, then continued licking and sucking on the man's balls.

Amber watched the action in front of her, groping her breasts and starting at her friends and the man's cock. She couldn't help it, and began to rub her juicy cunt. The man looked at Amber, then the girls in front of him, then at Amber again.

Tina pulled her lips off of the man's cock and offered the shiny shaft to Darla. Darla began to suck and lick his throbbing cock while Tina returned to playing with his balls again. She liked the way his balls felt in her hands; warm, soft and hairy. She cupped them and tickled him behind his sack.

The man watched the three horny sluts working on his cock. He felt the cum rising from his nuts, coaxed by Tina's gentle massaging. Darla sucked him deep and jacked his shaft like she had watched Amber do it to the Creeper. Amber played with her titties and rubbed her slit. She was so close to cumming!

"I'm gonna cum," the man said.

"Oh! I gotta see this!" Amber said, and dropped to her knees. Three sets of lips worked on his cock, each of them waiting for the sweet tasting sperm to erupt into their mouths.

The first blast filled Darla's mouth just as she kissed the tip of his cock-head. It surged passed her opened lips and splashed on her tongue. She immediately pushed the spurting cock to Tina, who opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and received two full blasts into her mouth. Amber immediately clamped her mouth over the his cock head - to get her fair share - and moved her mouth up and down, determined to give the man his candy's worth. The final four spurts filled her mouth and she swallowed it down with a gulp.

"Ahhh!" Amber exclaimed. "Not as sweet as the Creeper's cum, but still, pretty good!"

"Yeah!" said Darla, wishing she had more cum to taste. "It was nice and warm too!" she added, shivering.

"Yeah!" said Tina, rolling her tongue around in her mouth, searching for more of the salty goo hidden behind her teeth.

The girls got up and put away their breasts, licking their lips and adjusting themselves.

"Thanks for the candy, mister!" Amber said, grabbing her bag and turning around.

"Yeah, thanks, mister!" Darla said, giving the man a final flash of her ass as she bounced off of the porch.

"Yeah, and thanks for the cum, too!" Tina added, giggling. The girls walked away, so proud of themselves. Five full-sized candy bars, just for showing off their tits, pussies and sucking on a guy's cock!

"That was amazing!" Tina said. "Did you notice how his balls tightened up just before he came?"

"No, but I felt his cock get a little bigger and harder!" Darla added. "That first shot of sperm almost made me choke! I didn't know guys could shoot their stuff so hard!"

"I can't wait for the next one!" Amber said, excitedly. "Five candy bars each!"

The girls didn't have long to wait. Coming towards them on the street was a boy they knew from school, dressed up as Batman.

"Amber, Darla, and is that you Tina?" he said, "You girls look hot! I can't believe your parents let you out dressed like that!"

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Amber said. "Our parents don't know, and you better not tell them!"

"I won't, don't worry," Jimmy said. He tried not to stare at their tits.

"Wow, Jimmy, you have a lot of candy!" Amber said, noticing his heavy sack.

"Yeah, you too!" Jimmy said.

"Why don't you give me some of your candy, Jimmy?" Amber said sweetly.

"No way!" Jimmy replied. "I worked really hard for this!" He held up his bag, showing the girls how full it was.

"I'll let you see my tits, Jimmy," Amber said softly, "For a couple of handfuls of your candy."

"Huh? Your tits? I can almost see them now!" He replied. "Besides, I see my sister's tits all the time, and hers are not much smaller than yours!"

"How about if I let you see my pussy too, Jimmy." Amber said, turning up the heat.

"I can see my sister's pussy all the time! No deal!" Jimmy said, not wanting to give up any of his hard-earned loot.

Amber thought hard and then decided. "I'll give you a blow-job for all of your candy, Jimmy."

"A blow-job? You'll suck my dick for all my candy?" Jimmy's little sister never offered to suck his cock for him. He was intrigued.

"Yep, I sure will!" Amber said. "I'll suck you and lick you until you come in my mouth, and, if we hurry, you will still have time to get more candy."

"OK, but where?" His mind was racing. Candy for a blow-job? He might never get another chance. And, he could still get more candy tonight. His little pecker was starting to get stiff just thinking about it.

"Get behind these bushes and drop your pants, Batman!" Amber said. They stood before a darkened house. Large bushes blocked the view from the street. "Dara, Tina, keep watch!"

"Aw, hurry up, Amber!" Darla said, "It is getting cold out here!" Her teeth began to chatter. Amber led Jimmy behind the bushes and fell to her knees and pulled Jimmy's cock from his costume.

"Nice Bat-Cock, Batman!" she said, giggling. Amber quickly engulfed Jimmy's hard little pecker with her mouth and began using all of her recently acquired skills.

"Oh, shit, that feels good Amber!" Jimmy said. He felt Amber's hot mouth sucking and slurping his rock-hard cock. Amber reached up and tickled his balls and jacked his dick with two fingers, all the while sucking, licking and tonguing his cock-head.

Darla and Tina heard Amber slurping and Jimmy moaning. They noticed a small family coming towards them, all dressed in similar costumes. "Someone's coming!" Darla hissed. "Be quiet!"

'Someone else better be cumming soon,' Amber thought, sucking harder, but quieter. Halloween was almost over!

Darla and Tina stood in front of the bushes, arms crossed under their breasts, acting nonchalant.

"Hello, girls," the mother said. "You look cold!" Her husband started at the two hot, nearly naked girls.

"Oh, hi," Darla said, "We are just waiting for our friends." It was the truth, after all.

The family slowly passed, the man turning to stare at the little ladies.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Jimmy moaned. He was about to cum. Amber bobbed her head faster.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh!" Jimmy moaned again, as the cum shot up from his balls and into Amber's sucking mouth.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrhhhh!" he moaned, as spurt after spurt of boy goo filled Amber's mouth. She swallowed it, one after another.

The family stopped and stared at the two girls, hearing the noises.

"Oh, that is just our friend trying to scare us!" Tina said, thinking quickly. "Knock it off, Jimmy!" she said loudly. "You are scaring the kids!"

That was enough of an explanation for the mother. She turned and walked her kids down the street. The husband kept watching as he walked away and was rewarded with the sight of Batman coming around the bushes, tucking his hard but softening wiener back into his pants. A sexy nurse quickly followed him. The man smiled, wishing he was young once again.

"OK, give me the candy, Jimmy!" Amber said. Jimmy reluctantly poured his stash into Amber's heavy bag.

"Can I keep the Reese Cups?" he begged.

"No, we had a deal! Amber stated. Besides, she really liked Reese-Cups.

Just then, three older boys walked passed them. Joking and making lewd comments about the girl's outfits.

"What a bunch of sluts!" one of them said. He was dressed as a zombie.

"Fucking Halloween whores," said Iron-Man.

"Nice tits," said Donald Trump, his fake orange hair waving in the breeze.

Jimmy was feeling a little bit angry about the loss of his candy and mad because Amber wouldn't even give him his favorite candy. He blurted out, "These sluts will suck your cocks for your candy."

"Really?" Zombie-boy said.

"Heck, I'll give you some candy if you suck my cock," said Iron-Man.

"Me too," said Trump-boy.

"What do you think, girls?" Amber said, looking at her friends. She knew they would be getting well-earned reputations as cock-suckers in school. But, it would be worth it!

"All of your candy, not just some of it, and we will suck your dicks until you cum," Darla said, wanting to make it clear what the stakes were. "Right, Tina?" she added.

Tina pulled down her top, showing off her hard little titties. "All of it, mother-fuckers," she said, feeling tough, dressed in her Goth outfit. She walked behind the bushes, turning at the last moment. "Who's getting a blow-job for their candy?"

"Me!" said the Zombie, and quickly followed her behind the bushes.

"I want the nurse!" said Iron-Man. Amber took him behind the bushes too.

"I want the one with the big tits!" said Trump.

All three lined up behind the bushes. The girls first relieved them of their sacks of candy and then pulled down the boy's pants. Three cocks stared at them. Three mouths quickly began to work, licking and sucking until the boys were hard.

"Let's compare!" Tina said. She thought that she had the largest cock. "Mine is the biggest!" she bragged. Her boy's cock was long and hard, glistening in the moon-light.

Darla held out her prize. "Mine is the thickest!" she said. She wrapped her hand around it and jerked it slowly.

Amber's boy was not as thick or as long as the others. His cock was actually very small. Trump's balls were small too. "I bet I can make mine cum first though!" she bragged.

"First one to make their guy cum gets a handful from both candy-bags!" Darla said.

"Deal!" said Tina, and began to suck her boy's cock.

"No fair, I didn't say, 'one, two, three, go!'" said Amber. Her friend's didn't stop however, and all three Halloween-sluts began to slurp, lick, tickle and suck. The boys grinned at each other, watching the girls work. Each wanted his girl to win, so they humped and encouraged their girls.

"Suck it, nursie, suck my cock and make me cum," said Iron-man. His mask was on top of his head, so he could see better.

"Oh, yeah, my slutty-little-cheerleader," said the Zombie. He put his hands on Tina's head and fucked her face while her pony-tail bobbed back and forth.

"I'd like to grab you by the pussy, you fucking whore," said Trump.

"Mmmmph!" grunted Tina, feeling the cock push past her gullet.

"Slurp, slurp, slurp," went Amber, doing her best to make her boy cum first.

"Cum for me, give me your cum!" Darla said, looking up at her boy and shaking her big tits at him.

"Uh! I'm coming," said the Zombie.

"Ahh, me too!" said Iron-man.

"I'm coming too!" said Trump, his tiny hands shaking from the cold.

'Spurt!' The cock in Tina's mouth erupted. After feeling the blast, and sensing victory, she pulled away her mouth and exclaimed, "I win!" The next blast landed on her cheek, below her eye. She jacked off the spurting cock and turned to look at her friends. The next spurt landed in her hair, then onto her black top.

"Mmmmph!" Amber groaned, knowing she had lost. She felt the cum blasting into her mouth, only a moment after Tina had declared victory. "Aw, I was so close, too!" she said, pulling her mouth away and swallowing her first mouthful of cum. The erupting cock continued to unload onto her face and dripped onto her clothes. She quickly put her mouth back on to it.

"Come on little-guy," Darla said to Trump, jacking off his tiny, little cock. "Give me your sperm, already!" Now that she had lost, she wanted it over with. The boy looked at the slutty school-girl as his feet, and looked at the cum-covered faces of her slutty friends. The cum blasted up from his balls and hit Darla square in the eye. Darla winced and turned her head, still jacking off her cock with two fingers. The second blast hit her on the lips, then third on her cheek, dripping down her face and onto her blouse and skirt.

The three girls finished sucking off their boys and finally stood up. They grabbed the candy while the boys were still in shock and ran off into the night, the cum cooling on their faces.

"I can't believe we did that!" said Tina.

"I can't believe how much candy we got," said Amber.

"Me neither, but look at us, we are covered in cum!" said Darla, looking at her friends under the street-light.

"Don't wipe it off," said Amber, "It makes us look even sluttier!"

"But it is so cold!" said Tina. The cum felt like it was freezing on her face. She could see her breath in the cold air. "Come on, let's go home, I'm freezing!" Her face was cold, her naked ass was cold, her knees, where they made contact with the cold earth, were cold too. The only thing hot about her was her tiny pussy slit, until the juices escaped and grew cold on her thighs.

"Oh, come on, Musketeers," Amber said. "Just a few more houses, OK?"

"No Amber, I'm freezing too," said Darla. "Look, all of the lights are out, Halloween is over!"

"It can't be over already," said Amber. It was too soon! She was getting so much candy and having so much fun!

"We have enough, Amber," Tina said, "Let's go to my house, get warm and eat some of it!"

"NO! WE WILL NEVER HAVE ENOUGH!" shouted Amber. She continued, "This is the only night I'm allowed candy," she said to her friends. "You guys can have candy almost anytime you want, I'm only allowed to have it once a year, and when it is gone, it is gone!" she was almost in tears. Amber's mother, being a doctor, tried her best to keep her daughter from eating too much junk food.

"We are sorry, Amber," Darla said, "but Halloween is over!"

"We can still suck off some more guys on the way home!" Amber suggested.

"Well, maybe…" said Tina.

"Look, there is a house with the lights on. Just one more house, shake our tits, maybe suck a cock, and then we can go, OK?" Amber asked, shivering in the cold night air.

"OK," said Darla, reluctantly.

"OK," Tina agreed, "Just one more."

They ran to the house. It looked like there was a party going on. The driveway was full of cars, all of the lights were on, and loud music was playing.

They walked to the door. "Trick-or-Treat" they yelled loudly.

Nothing.

"Trick-or-Treat!" they screamed even louder, banging on the door.

Still nothing.

Amber pounded on the door and rang the doorbell over and over. "Trick-or-Treat!" she bellowed, as loud as she could.

Finally, the door opened, a college-aged man looked down at them.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to turn off the light!" he looked at the three girls in front of him. 'What sexy little girls," he thought, 'it looks like they have cum splattered on their faces!'

"Trick-or-Treat!" the girls yelled, bouncing up and down, hugging themselves to keep warm; their teeth chattering from the cold.

"You girls must be freezing! Come on in, while I get you some candy!" he smiled and held the door opened. They girls felt the warmth coming from the open door. They looked at each other, nodded, and stepped inside. The door closed behind them.

"I'm freezing my tits off!" Tina said softly. She was shaking with cold.

"Well, we don't want that to happen!" the man said. "Come sit down and get warm, while I find you some candy. We gave out the last of our stash a while ago, but I'm sure we can spare some more."

He led them into the living room. A dozen men looked at the young girls. The music suddenly turned down low. In the middle of the floor was a huge pile of candy; bags and bags of unopened candy, some in grocery sacks and some tossed carelessly onto a pile. "We are having a candy drive for the orphanage," the man explained, but we can spare a piece or two for you girls."

"Wow! Look at all the candy!" Amber said, walking up to the stash of candy. She wanted to take off all of her clothes and roll in it!

The men in the room stared at the slutty looking girls.

"I guess we can afford to open up one bag," their benefactor said. "Pick one out and you can each have a piece."

"Can I have a whole bag, instead?" asked Amber. She was drooling, looking at the candy. The night was almost over. She knew this was her last chance.

"What?" the man said, incredulously. "One piece, take it and then get out!" He couldn't believe the greed of these little girls. "It is for the orphans!" he added.

"We really, really, like candy," Amber said. "You can see our tits if you give us more." She pulled up her top, not realizing what the sight of naked teen-age titties could do to a room full of virile men.

"Yes, we will do almost anything for candy!" Tina added. She pulled down her top too. She pinched her fat, puffy nipples. They grew hard. She pulled them out from her body, making them stretch a full four inches, and then let them go. She did her t-i-t-s cheer for the men, shaking her pom-poms and her tits. She flashed her bare cunt.

"What do you say, boys?" Darla asked. "Tits and pussy for candy?" She pulled her big, fat titties out from her school-girl blouse. She hefted each one, and gave her nipples a lick.

The men gathered around them. "Well," the man said who had answered the door, "Never let it be said that Phi Beta Lambda men wouldn't help a lady in need!" He rubbed his crotch, feeling his cock getting hard. "Tell you what, put on a little show for us, and, if you are good, you can each pick out a bag a piece."

"Deal!" the girls shouted.

The music was turned up and the girls began to dance, shaking their tits and flashing their asses and pussies. The men whooped and hollered, encouraging them. They began to get bolder, bending over and spreading their ass cheeks, showing off their tight little rosebuds. Remembering the man who took their pictures, Amber decided to make out with Darla, knowing it turned men on. She danced over to Darla and put her arms around her. She kissed her passionately on the lips and grabbed her breasts. Not to be outdone, Tina joined them and began to rub their pussies. The three hot and horny girls were on the edge of orgasm when the song ended.

"How was that?" Amber asked. For an answer, she looked around and saw some of the men with their hard, thick cocks in their hands. Some were even stroking themselves. All were staring lecherously. "Grab a bag, girls," she said, feeling a little apprehensive, seeing all of the horny men and hard cocks.

"Maybe we should go, now Amber," Tina said, seeing the lust in the men's eyes.

"Yeah, it is getting late," Darla added. She tucked her breasts back into her blouse. Tina pulled up her top.

"Wait, there is still a lot more candy!" moaned Amber. "Just one more time, OK, girls?"

"Amber…," they said, scolding their friend.

"It's only once a year, please?" Amber pleaded with her friends.

"OK…" Tina agreed.

"Just once more," Darla added, reluctantly.

"Guys, it is getting late, but I'll make you a deal, since Halloween is almost over. A bag of candy for a blow-job!" Amber dropped to her knees and opened her mouth.

"Get out of my way, Mike," a frat boy said. He pulled out his fat cock and waved it in front of Amber's face.

"Candy first!" Amber demanded! A bag appeared next to her and she quickly filled her mouth with thick, hard cock.

Her friends did the same, dropping to their knees, receiving their candy and sucking and licking the cock that appeared before them.

The other men lined up in front of them, choosing their favorite little Halloween slut.

"Oh, man, look at that nurse go!" one said.

"I want the cheerleader, look at those tits!"

"Come on, little schoolgirl, make your teacher cum!"

The girls sucked cock until their jaws were sore. The candy piled up next to them. Some cum they swallowed, some they jerked off on to their faces. Hands began to grope them, squeezing their breasts, grabbing their asses and fingering their hot, wet pussies.

Amber felt a cock sliding against her wet slit; she was bent over, sucking a big, fat cock, with her ass up in the air. "NO FUCKING!" she yelled, twisting her ass away. "NOBODY IS POPPING MY CHERRY TONIGHT!"

"Guys, respect the little ladies, if she said 'No fucking,' then 'No fucking!' The man who let them in felt some responsibility to protect the girls.

"How about two bags of candy, for a fuck?" the man said.

"Three!" Amber yelled, resumed sucking, and felt another cock explode into her mouth.

"Not me!" said Darla, standing up when she felt a hand on her ass, spreading her cunt apart.

"Me neither!" said Tina. The two girls stood back and watched Amber on her hands and knees surrounded by candy. Three more bags joined her pile and the horny man returned behind her. Another cock appeared in front of her and she engulfed it with her mouth. The man behind her lined up his cock, sliding it up and down her slit. He pushed it in and felt her cherry. He gripped her ass. Amber felt his cock spreading her open. He pushed, she yelled.

"Oww fuck!" Amber arched her back, winced in pain and then returned working the cock in front of her. The men gathered around, watching her take her first cock. The man slid it in and out, fucking her steadily. "Mffph, Mmmfp!" she grunted. The pain slowly faded. It started to feel good. She bobbed her head and worked her ass, giving the men what they paid her for. Before long, the cock in her mouth spewed its load. She swallowed it and jerked the rest on to her face. She was so horny and her pussy was feeling so good, filled up with a hard, thrusting cock!

"Fuck me!" Amber yelled, "Fuck me!" Feeling her cunt tingling and her clitoris throbbing, she begged for more. Her first time being fucked and losing her virginity was a time she would remember forever. Bags of candy surrounded her, as more men waited their turn.

The man fucking her began to hammer away at her cunt. With her mouth empty, Amber began to groan, "Oh, yes, oh, fuck! Do it! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she yelled. She had been horny all night, and had never felt this good before! The cock pounded her tight hole. His balls slapped against her clit. The tingling started in her crotch and waves of bliss began to roll over her. "I'm cuuuummmmiiiiiinnnnng!" she yelled. Her toes curled, her orgasm rocked her. "Uh, uh, uh, yeeeesss!" she cried.

The man blasted his potent sperm into her no-longer virgin hole. She felt each hot load of cum shooting into her cunt. He fucked her until he was spent and then pulled his long, slimy organ from her well-fucked hole.

Amber rolled over and curled up, feeling suddenly empty. She looked around the room and noticed the many hard cocks in front of her. "Anyone else want to fuck me for candy?" she asked the men gathered around her.

Still on her back, another man positioned himself between her legs. He quickly lined up and pushed his hard cock deep insider of her. Amber began to fuck him back. She reached up and grabbed a throbbing cock with one hand. Another cock came closer and she gripped it with her other hand. She jacked both cocks steadily while getting fucked.

"We better help her, or we will never get out of here!" Tina said to Darla, seeing all the men in the room. Some had already cum once but were already hard again.

"Let's do it!" Darla agreed.

The girls sat on their asses to protect their virgin cunts and opened their mouths. Hard cocks filled their mouth-holes. The men grabbed their pony-tail and pig-tails and fucked their faces. More cocks dangled in front of them and they began to jack them off, like Amber was doing. They swallowed load after load and felt the hot sperm splashing onto their bodies as they stroked and sucked cock after cock. Amber jacked, sucked and fucked until her little pussy was sore, swollen and full of cum. After a long, long, time, all of the men were finally spent. The three little Halloween sluts were covered in cum and filled with cum.

Amber stood up on shaky knees and began to load up her bulging pillow case with cum-covered candy bags. The men did nothing to stop her. Fresh thick sperm oozed from her tender pussy and plopped on the floor as she bent over to claim her prizes. She filled up her bag, then grabbed another large grocery sack and filled it too. Her friends did the same. They took all they could carry, swinging the heavy sacks over their shoulders as they headed towards the door.

"Bye," Darla said. "Thanks for the candy!"

"And all the cum too!" added Tina, licking her lips.

"Yeah," said Amber, "And thanks for fucking me so good, it was really, really nice! I'll never forget it!"

The girls hurried home to Tina's house, weighed down by the heavy sacks of candy they each carried. The once warm man-cream was now cold and drying on their faces, clothes and bodies. Arriving at Tina's house, Amber and Darla called their parents and received permission to stay the night.

First, they dumped their heavy candy sacks and immediately stripped off their slutty costumes. Walking naked and exhausted to the bathroom, the girls took a long, hot shower together, cleaning off their cum-covered bodies and reveling in the warmth of the hot water and each other's arms. They tenderly washed their young bodies with slippery, soapy hands. They sucked each other's budding titties and rubbed each other's naked pussies, being careful with Amber's bruised and battered twat. It was puffy, swollen and red. Darla and Tina both kissed it to make it better, and were still able to taste the unmistakable, pungent flavor of the many loads of sperm deposited in Amber's no longer virgin pussy. They played in the steaming shower until the water began to cool. They wrapped themselves in huge, fluffy towels and made their way to Tina's bedroom.

Slipping under the covers, they hungrily kissed each other with open mouths and dancing tongues. The girls groped each other under the warm blankets, feeling their friend's firm flesh and moist genitals. Tina mewed loudly when both of her friends took a huge nipple into their mouths. Darla soon crawled between Amber's legs and licked sweetly at her sopping wet cunt, then forcefully ate her tasty pussy with gusto and was rewarded with a mouthful of cream and an earful of moans. Darla and Tina discovered the joys of scissoring each other while Amber encouraged them with her fingers and tongue. The young girls came together, over and over, until they were spent and totally satisfied.

Revived and warm they spent the rest of the night talking about their special Halloween and making plans for next year. They stayed up very late, huddled on the couch, eating candy and watching scary movies. After Tina's parents came home, the girls climbed back into the big bed, tired and satisfied. They enjoyed another quiet orgasm apiece lapping each other's cunts, and then caressed and kissed each other gently, expressing their newfound love for each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of sweet candy, wet pussies, salty cum and long, hard, spurting cocks.


	12. Sisters by the pool 8

I knew it was only a matter of time. After skirting the issue numerous times and dancing around confronting things, it was time to meet it head on.

That's right, it was time to meet Danielle and Hailey's parents.

(You really didn't think I was giving up Hailey that easily, did you?)

Their family had a trip planned to a city with a nice beach area, and they have convinced their parents to let me come along for the long drive. I was described as a close friend to the two of them, who had romantic interests with Danielle. It was designed that way to soften the impact of the whole relationship thing, as well as for the two to cover some loose ground on the odd situation. However, for the purposes of the present, I was seen as a suitor for Danielle, and that made me nervous. I always got along extremely well with adults, but I never put it passed an overprotective father to make my life a little more difficult.

My parents knew a little bit about their family now, and were surprisingly cool with me spending a few days with them. I walked over to their house early on a Saturday morning with one medium sized bag around my shoulder. I could only imagine what that looked like, as a teenage boy made his way down the street with a cross between a back pack and a suitcase. I could almost hear the drivers.

"A little old for a runaway, aren'tcha'?"

"Heading to the circus, clown?"

Whatever. They didn't know just how jealous they would have been had they realized where I was heading. A beach weekend with Daniellie and Hailey; sounds good to me.

I arrived in a light t-shirt and gym shorts, wanting to be comfortable for the long drive. Danielle was first out to greet me, with a quick kiss and hug. She was wearing a blue tank top and short cheer shorts.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, a little nervously. "What should I expect?"

"My mom's not an issue," she started. "She'll love you. My dad can be intimidating, but you'll be fine. Just be polite."

I nodded and let out a deep breath. She walked me into her house where a few bags were lined up by the door. Her mom was the first one out, wearing a basic sun dress. Although her best years were behind her, you would have to try not to realize where the good looks in the girls came from. Perhaps a model in her day, she still had tan skin, a relatively nice figure and a bright smile.

"Oh hi!" she said with a big smile on her face, shaking my hand. "It's great to meet you. The girls have nothing but great things to say about you! You'd think they both were in love with you!"

I tried hard not to choke on the air.

"It's great to meet you too," I said, returning the smile. "They're very nice. I'm glad to be joining you guys."

She smiled again, but before we could continue our conversation, the father came out. He was wearing a polo shirt and shorts, and had an impressive build. He slowed as he saw me and approached me carefully.

"We've heard a lot about you," he said in a rough voice, sticking out his hand for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you sir," I said, shaking his hand firmly and looking him in the eye.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before moving on.

"Let's get moving," he said, grabbing a bag and walking through the door.

I grabbed a heavier one to help out and we made it out in one trip. They checked to make sure everything was set and we drove off. I was in the middle of the back seat, of course, with Danielle on my left and Hailey on my right. Hailey was wearing a similar outfit as her sister – a black tank top and matching cheer shorts. Each of their inside legs was pushed up against mine and I exchanged smiles with them from time to time.

"So," their dad started. "How'd you guys meet?" I could see him looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Danielle and I have had classes together for a while," I started. "We paired up on projects a few times since we're both hard workers."

"Hear that Hailey?" Danielle instigated. "You should try working."

Normally, Hailey would probably throw a punch at her sister or try something physical. Instead, she just laughed.

"You know what, you're right," Hailey started. "Maybe if I had a decent tutor I'd do better," she said, pointing at me.

"That's a great idea," their mom started. "She'll never listen to her sister, but maybe you could get through to her."

Danielle glared at Hailey from across the backseat. It seemed she went back and forth on whether she was okay with the share program that we had going on, but when Hailey pushed it, she was really against it.

The drive wore on and it wasn't terribly long before I had heads sleeping on my shoulders. I could only imagine what this looked like to their father. I decided to keep my eyes forward, looking as bored as I possibly could.

Finally, we arrived without incident, and everyone quickly scrambled out of the car to stretch. Their dad disappeared inside to check into the two hotel rooms, and everybody took the bags up to our floor. Apparently, there was a situation developing with how to split up the rooms. They had originally booked two rooms, a couple of doubles for the parents and kids. My inclusion obviously complicated things as everyone brainstormed how to make things work.

"How about he stays with me?" their father suggested, a mix of seriousness and a chuckle in his voice.

"No way are you subjecting the poor boy to that snoring!" their mother chimed in. Everyone laughed.

"Just let him take one of our beds," Hailey suggested. "I'll share with Dani."

"Sure," Danielle agreed, though probably with a different idea of how the actual sharing would go.

That seemed to be agreeable for everyone, although their dad was a little hesitant.

"Don't worry pops," Hailey smiled. "If he tries anything with Danielle, I'll beat him up!"

Everyone laughed again, as we split up the corresponding bags and checked out the rooms. They were nice enough, although the beds weren't huge.

After the long trip, everyone was ready to unwind and hit the beach. Suitcases opened, clothes flew, and everyone was changed into bathing suits. It was too soon to get crazy, and I made sure to lock myself in the bathroom when I changed into my black swim trunks. I left my shirt on and grabbed a towel. Danielle and Hailey both has clothes on too, but clearly had bikini ties sticking out. We waited for their parents and all walked down to the beach together. It was a quick walk and before long we had our feet in the sand. Their parents grabbed a few chairs and spread some towels around.

Hailey was the first out of her clothing, quickly springing off her top and cheer shorts, revealing a nice red and white striped bikini set. Danielle was next, stripping down to her solid red top and black bottoms set. I glanced up but made sure not to admire as much as I usually did. I didn't need to have any suspicious aroused this early, not to mention arousing anything else. Their mom joined them, revealing a pretty attractive figure in an impressive and stylish one piece. Their dad tossed his shirt off, showing a somewhat hulking build. I went last and felt less confident about my still above average body. I made a mental note to start going to the gym more.

It was an enjoyable afternoon, complete with everything from football catches to playing in the water. I did my best to make a good impression, opting for the more conservative approach during most activities. Finally, after a long day of sun and sand, we all made our way back to the rooms.

"Just get some room service, anything you want," their dad said, before he and their mom disappeared into their room. I imagined that there was still some drive in that relationship.

"This is awesome!" Hailey smiled as she laid out on a bed. "We have a whole room to ourselves."

"Yeah, this is pretty cool," Danielle smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me along," I said, sitting down on a chair.

"It definitely wouldn't have been as much fun without you!" Hailey said, springing up and joining me on the chair.

"Easy there Hailey," Danielle said. "He's going to be in my bed."

"This isn't the weekend to start enforcing things," Hailey replied.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked, her eyes narrowing.

If there was one thing Hailey was smart about, it was finding ways to have sex with me. I could already see the wheels turning inside her brain.

"You heard mom and dad," she started. "I'm the lookout this weekend."

"Oh…fuck," Danielle whispered as she started to see where Hailey was going.

"Don't worry," Hailey said. "I'm not going to be a major bitch and keep him to myself. He can even stay in your bed. Just share the love. Don't think that's too much to ask."

Danielle paused and breathed.

"Okay, fair enough," she said, even managing a bit of a smile. Perhaps she was happy, considering how far Hailey could have suggested taking things.

"Perfect!" Hailey beamed. "Now, with that settled, I think it's time to set the only rule for the weekend." She got up, and closed the window on the wall of our room. "Clothing optional." She grinned and untied her bikini top, letting her perky breasts fall out. She was pretty close to me and I felt myself getting quickly interested. I looked towards Danielle.

"Crazy weekend?" I asked.

"That's the deal," she laughed. "You guys better be quick to dress if mom and dad come knocking though."

With the ground rules fully understood now, I moved my face towards Hailey's chest, taking one of her nipples into my mouth and gently sucking. She moaned and climbed into my lap to give me better access. It wasn't long before my hardening cock was pressing against her thigh, as I continued to tease her breasts. My mouth accepted more of her and my tongue began flicking against her now hard nipple. She moaned more and turned, allowing me access to her other breast. My tongue teased one and my fingers worked the other as her head swung back and her breathing increased.

"Come on sis, let's get the easy one out of the way," she giggled. She climbed off of my lap and onto the floor in front of my chair. She quickly pulled off my trunks and let my erection spring out. "I missed this," she grinned widely and planted a kiss on the head. Danielle came over and gave me a kiss as Hailey slowly started to stroke me. I pushed off Danielle's top and played with her equally perky breasts as Hailey increased her speed. Danielle gave me another, longer kiss, and by the time she was done, my cock head had disappeared into Hailey's mouth. Danielle moved down and started to play with my balls, gently licking them as Hailey did the rest.

The pleasure quickly built as Hailey sucked my head and rubbed my thighs, and Danielle played with my balls and traced a finger along my shaft. I reached down and grabbed one of each of their breasts, something they giggled and accommodated, though didn't let up. Hailey bobbed up and down faster, taking even more of me into her mouth. She let out small vibrations with my hand teasing her nipple, and this only added to my sensations.

"Wow," Hailey purred as my cock stiffened. "Think he's already going to cum."

"I think you're right sis," Danielle said seductively, running her finger up and down my big, throbbing vein. "Let him cum on our faces."

Just as I approached the edge, Hailey popped me out of her mouth and started jerking my shaft in front of her face. Danielle got on her knees, next to her sister, and they eagerly waited as my cock reached a sizeable hardness and exploded. Quick, thick ropes of hot cum shot onto their faces, coating Hailey's face first and then onto Danielle's. I moaned as I watched my load paint over Hailey's eyebrow and onto Danielle's chin. When I finally stopped cumming, the two of them were covered.

"Fuck," I moaned and sat back for rest as the two of them tried to assess how much was on them. Hailey licked her own lips and Danielle scooped some from her chin with her fingers, then sucking her fingers in front of me. Then she coated her finger again, and let her Hailey suck it off. The two then exchanged a kiss, letting some of my cum transfer.

"You better have some left," Hailey giggled and rubbed my leg.

"Don't think that's going to be a problem," I grinned.

The two of them disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting cleaned up and I browsed through the room service book.

"What did you guys want to eat?" I asked, knowing we'd need a meal to sustain this night.

They came back in and we all explored the options. Pizza seemed to be the one thing everyone could agree on. We ordered and flipped on the television. They put their tops back on and I grabbed my trunks. When the room service person came up, we quickly brought it in and shut the door again. As soon as I had it locked up, Hailey was out of her top again.

"While we're eating sis?" Danielle laughed.

"Oh I just want to make sure to keep his blood flowing," she winked at me and gave me a playful poke.

We all ate and watched television, laughing and chatting. I was lucky to be in this situation, having the time of my life. Obviously the sexual encounters were incredible, but these were two legitimately interesting and cool girls. I was still determined to make a relationship work with Danielle, but I wasn't going to resist Hailey while I had the opportunity.

"So what's next?" Hailey eagerly looked at me, after we were done eating and had digested a while.

"What you guys don't just want to watch tv?" I teased. We all shared a laugh.

"Actually, I had an idea," I continued.

"Do tell," Danielle grinned.

"Instead of fighting over it or trying to have me decide, I want you two to battle it out," I started. Both of them looked at me quizzically. "You two are going to wrestle, and whoever makes the other cum first, gets to fuck me first."

The two of them looked a little surprised at first, but smiles soon crept in and they stared each other down. I motioned for one of them to get on one side of the bed, and took the other to the opposite end.

"Oh and try not to make too much noise," I laughed.

At the start, they quickly came together and struggled to get the upper hand. They pushed their bodies together, and tried to get their hands down to each other's lower regions. Danielle worked out and Hailey was a cheerleader, so they both had a good amount of strength. Finally, Hailey got a finger onto Danielle's clit and started to rub as quickly as she could. Danielle buckled, trying to escape the position, and Hailey fell on top of her. The two giggled as Hailey was directly on top of her sister. She kissed her and rubbed her chest against Danielle's. Instead of bringing her finger back to her pussy, Hailey lined up her own with Danielle's and started to scissor her sister. Their breathing increased and they both seemed to be enjoying it. Danielle struggled to move out from under Hailey, and finally caught her in a pleasure-filled moment, slipping out from under and tackling her sister. Danielle got on top of her and immediately slipped a finger into Hailey's pussy. Hailey writhed as her sister fingered her, hitting her g-spot and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Better come over here and watch her cum," Danielle teased. I came over to get a closer view of things. Hailey was moaning as her sister's finger continued to work magic inside her pussy. Danielle changed positions to go for the kill, keeping her knee on Hailey's body, but bending down to get her tongue onto Hailey's clit. Hailey struggled to keep her moans quiet as Danielle licked her clit and fingered her g-spot. The change in position was dangerous though, and Hailey soon realized she had a hand free with easy access. She quickly lifted her arm and stuck two fingers into Danielle's open entrance. Danielle cursed and moaned but continued to lick Hailey's clit. It was a race now as Hailey fingered Danielle hard and fast and Danielle returned the favor but with a tongue on her sister's clit. It wasn't a fair fight, and soon Hailey's toes were curling.

"Just cum sis," Danielle teased. "Look, she's going to cum!" She was right as Hailey squirted onto her sister's face, drenching her with cum. Danielle happily licked her through her orgasm and smiled wickedly at me. "Bet I could make you cum first too," Danielle growled, her competitive spirit taking over like I hadn't seen since the video game race incident.

"Hey don't I even get a kiss after that beat down," Hailey called out. Danielle laughed and turned around to kiss her. Hailey kissed her and then grabbed her sister, wrapping her arms around her and holding her in place.

"Hurry, come fuck her!" she cheered to me. "Make her cum fast!"

"What?! Hey!" Danielle giggled. Quickly I took my place behind Danielle, staring at her gorgeous ass, and quickly sliding my rock hard cock into her tight pussy. Her tight, wet opening engulfed me and my length disappeared inside her, knocking on her cervix.

"Oh fuck!" Danielle cried.

"This won't take long," Hailey giggled. "Fuck the hell out of her."

I grabbed Danielle's hips and forced her pussy onto my cock mercilessly. I angled my cock against her g-spot and spanked her ass a few times. Danielle tensed up and Hailey let her go.

"She's putty in your hands now," she cooed. "She'll cum on your cock any second." She also predicted correctly as Danielle's toes curled and her pussy spasmed and gripped me hard. Her body rippled and spanked her beautiful toned ass again as she came hard around my cock.

"Oh fuck I love your cock," Danielle moaned as she continued to cum. Hailey moved forward and took her sister's breasts into her mouth. She gently nibbled on her nipples and reached down to rub her clit. I continued to use Danielle's hips as balance to give her the pounding of her life, as I felt myself explore the depths of her insides. I saw the two share another kiss before Hailey went back to teasing her sister's breasts.

"Fuck. My. Tight. Pussy," Danielle panted. I could see her skin glisten a little and goose bumps wracked her skin. I bent over and planted kisses down her back as I continued to pound her tight pussy. This sent off a series of convulsions as Danielle shivered beneath me and came hard again, her pussy tightening hard around my cock. Finally she turned her head back for a kiss and the two of us made out passionately. Our tongues danced, and every time my cock hit its mark at her cervix I felt a moan echo through the kiss. One of her hands ran through my hair, with what little strength she had left, as her sister now kissed her neck, sending new sensations through Danielle's body.

Sensing she had done enough work on her sister, Hailey moved towards me, gently licking my balls as they came back from her sister. Hailey teasingly scratched her nails down my back as I continued to kiss and fuck Danielle hard. I was enjoyed the new sensations, and soon our kiss was full of loud echoing moans.

"Cum in her stud," Hailey whispered in my ear. "I want to see your big cock fill up my sister's tight, little pussy. It's so hot to watch you cum. Please fill up my big sis. She wants it so bad." Hailey continued to talk dirty to me and nibbled on my ear lobe. Soon, my cock was stiffening inside Danielle's pussy.

"Oh fuck yes," Danielle said, breaking the kiss. "Please cum in my pussy. Flood me. Don't pull out until every drop spills into me."

I grabbed Danielle's hips again and crashed her back onto my cock. I felt myself twitch and load after load sprayed into Danielle's pussy. My hot, sticky cum quickly inundated her pussy, shooting off of her cervix and deepest walls as I grabbed her breasts, massaging them in time with my spurts. Hailey gasped and continued to bite my ear as I filled her sister.

"So. Much. Cum." Danielle managed to get out as her pussy squeezed me again. I pushed out every last rope that I had and finally collapsed on top of Danielle, meeting her for more kisses.

"I have to admit," Hailey started. "It's pretty amazing watching you two fuck. You should totally do porn!"

"Oh shush sis," Danielle laughed and gently punched her sister.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hailey playfully dared Danielle.

"This sounds like a challenge," Danielle said to me. She got up and cornered her sister, and I couldn't help my smile as I watched some of my cum drip down Danielle's thighs. "You!" she looked at me. "You better get that back up."

I hoped to meet the demand as I watched whatever Danielle had up her non-existent sleeve. Danielle had Hailey backed up against a wall and reached out for her, bear hugging her. Hailey giggled and wrestled with her and finally Danielle got Hailey to turn around. She hooked both of Hailey's arms behind her back, leaving Hailey to kick up in the air.

"She's helpless and all yours," Danielle winked at me. "She has an irresistible tight pussy that most dare not dream of. She'll even squirt on your cock! Grab her legs and make her fuck you in the air!"

Hailey looked back helplessly at her sister, but she had a look of lust on her face. The idea must have excited her, and it was enough to get me aroused again. I approached Hailey and grabbed her legs, lifting her up into the air, as Danielle kept her arms locked.

"Oh…what are you going to do with me?" Hailey teased. "I'm too weak to resist. Are you going to fuck my tight, little pussy?"

I moved my hands up to her toned thighs and pulled her closer to the landing spot. I moved my cock between her lips and shoved my length into Hailey's tight pussy, stretching her walls as I entered.

"Oh fuck!" Hailey said, just short of a yell, as Danielle told her to quiet down. Hailey was in heaven though, and as I started to fuck her in rhythm, her eyes rolled back and she laid there, helplessly stuck between me and her sister, getting a powerful fucking. I kept her thighs suspended and apart as my cock continued to impale her pussy, as I angled up to her g-spot. That was enough to quickly push her over the edge and she came, squirting her juices all over my cock as I didn't slow. The extra liquid just allowed a quicker and deeper fuck, and soon I had slid to her cervix.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Hailey cheered. "Your cock is amazing. Please don't stop!"

The compromised position must have turned Hailey on even more than usual, as goose bumps took over her skin and she came again, squirting more cum all over my cock. It took all of her remaining power to resist screaming as she moaned over and over again. Her body shook and Danielle and I exchanged wicked smiles at what we had created here. We both leaned over and kissed each other over her sister's body, which continued to be pounded.

"Guess you're going to get some cum inside you sis," Danielle teased. "Don't think you can go anywhere."

"Oh no!" Hailey giggled. "Anything but that! He cums so much. I don't know if my little pussy can handle it all!"

"Well you're going to take it all bitch!" Danielle laughed.

"Oh shit!" Hailey moaned. "He's getting thicker!"

"Are you really going to cum in my little sister?" Danielle asked with a seductive grin. "You heard her. She's not sure she can handle it."

I was determined to last as long as possible, holding back any sensations as I thrust in and out of Hailey's tight pussy. I had her sexy legs in my hands, rubbing them a little. Hailey looked up from her restrained position and stared into my eyes. Her pupils were enlarged and her look was begging. She refused to take her eyes off of mine as she squeezed her pussy on my cock again. I held her with one arm now, and used my free hand to play with her breasts as they bounced. I thrust into her as deeply as possible and squeezed her breast hard as I finally came, shooting another set of quick, thick ropes deep into Hailey's pussy.

"Fuck he's cumming!" she cheered. "It feels so good!" Danielle held her firmly in place as my vein contracted with each pleasure-filled shot of cum. I continued to squeeze her breasts as I kept cumming inside of Hailey's tight pussy. I leaned forward and started to suck on Hailey's nipples while I finished flooding her. Hailey snuck in a quick kiss as I squeezed an extra couple of spurts inside her.

The three of us collapsed on top of each other onto a bed. After wondering how we'd split up the beds, the three of us shared one, with Danielle and Hailey clinging to me throughout the night.


	13. Young Cheerleader sex

I was so excited, it was friday and I only had one more week of school left. It was my last period class which was PE, I never did anything in PE except for talk to friends and sleep, when out of nowhere I saw 2 young cheerleaders walk into the door with their cheerleading uniforms on. I knew both of them, One was named

Samantha, the other was named Katlyn. Samantha was a Beauty, Blonde hair, cutest face ive ever seen, C cup tits, nice ass, and with a mildly tanned body. Katlyn was no slack off either, she had a cute freckled face with curly brown hair, she also had C cup tits, nice ass, but not quite fair complexion like Samantha's. I couldn't believe they where only 13 years old.

I was a year older than both Samantha and Katlyn I was 14, 15 in a couple of days. My name is Ken I have blue eyes, not very muscular but girls did tell me I had a cute face, anyways. I didn't expect too see them in my class, I noticed later that some other girls came in too, all of which I didn't know there names, but they where still hot non the less. They where dragging mats onto the floor, the kind of mats that the cheerleaders did there routine on. there was about 15 of them, and they spread there legs on the mat and stretched their legs.

I could see everything then, their matching panties hug the outline of their little pussy's. I was sitting in the top row on the far right side of the bleachers, with a massive boner in my pants.

I watched them practice, and seeing them do their routine got my boner going even more. after they where done they put up the mats and went into their dressing room. I wasn't known for making stupid decisions, but I was bold this day, I was planning on getting a sneak peak of Samantha and Katlyn getting undressed. I waited until all the other girls had gotten out, then I snuck in. I opened the door just a crack, and then I saw Katlyn taking her uniform off, seeing this my body took over and I unzipped my zipper, and wiped out my 7 inch cock, I started stroking it slowly, then Samantha took her uniform off and I got a bit faster, I then let out a slight moan.

Suddenly the girls snapped, they heard me. "What was that?" Samantha exclaimed. "I don't know lets go outside and check it out" replied Katlyn. As quickly as they had gotten their uniforms off they put them back on, and headed for the door. I freaked out, I was trying to put my cock back in my pants but it was too late. I was standing there, with my cock, rock hard, just looking at the girls in horror. They both where suprised at first,

then Samantha asked, "Ken, why is your dick out?" I studderd. "Uhhh, I was, uhmmm... "Looking at us Undress?!" Katlyn snapped at me. "Uhmmmm, yeahhh..." I sighed. Samantha giggled. "Awwww, Katlyn,

I think he has a crush on us!" "More than a crush Samantha" Katlyn replied playfully. as they said this they where both starring at my cock, smiling.

They both went back into their locker room, and shut the door. I was wondering."Am I gonna get in trouble?"

"Are they gonna tell the whole school?" This was quickly put to rest as Samantha poked her head out the door and lured me into the locker room with her finger. I followed her inside Katlyn was sitting inside smiling. Samantha walked to her locker and tried to unlock her lock. As she was doing this, Katlyn crawled on her hands and knees towards me, grabbed my cock by the shaft and started stroking it slowly. She giggled and said. "You like?" I replied in a moan and she just giggled. Samantha got a towel out of her locker and spread it out on the floor.

Katlyn gripped my cock and lead me over onto the towel, she got back on her knees, and started stroking again. Now Samantha got on her knees and slipped the head of my cock into her mouth. the sensation was amazing. I felt like I could cum any second now. Katlyn let go of my cock, and Samantha deepthroated it all the way into her mouth."I'm gonna cum I said" Samantha quickly got it out of her mouth and covered the tip of my cock with her thumb so I wouldn't cum." Not yet" she said. She backed up and took her uniform off revealing her red bra and panties. Katlyn had also taken her uniform off.

They both undid their bras revealing their perfect C cup tits."Lay down." said Katlyn I did so and in unison they squished their boobs together on my cock. They where so soft, they then jiggled them up and down, the pleasure was immense I was close to cumming but they again stopped before I could. They then took their panties off and got on the floor, they both then said,"Fuck me" They looked at each other and they argued. "No, I want his Virginity!" "No I want it!" I smiled at them and said. "Rock-Paper-Scissor for it? They looked at me and nodded. "Dang!" Exclaimed Katlyn. "Woo Hoo!" yelled Samantha. She leaned back and flew her legs up into the air and said to me in a seductive way."Now stick that Hot piece of meat inside me"

I obeyed her and stuck the head in."this is it" I thought to myself."just stick it in and I won't be a virgin anymore. I slammed it in her and paused to let my cock relish inside her pussy, to get a feel of what it felt like."Feels good, right?" I nodded at her with my mouth wide open. Katlyn shrugged,"Hmph!" I then started pumping away at her, she was really tight, and I wondered if it was her first time. I quickly got the answer as bit of blood trickled out from her pussy onto the towel."Are you okay?" I asked "Y-yeah" Samantha replied "Its just my first time and your so big... just give me a second to get used to it" I did so and my pumped slowly and then gained speed, Samantha started too moan slightly.

I then got real into it and pumped harder and faster, the feeling was pure ecstasy. I was so close to cumming, and then Samantha let out a howl, and I felt her juices running down my cock, she had just had an orgasm, I felt proud that I made a girl cum before I did. After hearing Samantha's howl of pleasure, Katlyn pulled me out of Samantha and jammed me into her. "Woah!" Katlyn Exclaimed. Blood also trickled out of her pussy, "I think I put it in to fast..." I waited for a few seconds and started pumping away, they both felt equally good, I couldn't believe my first time was with two hot cheerleaders."Oh ken!" Katlyn moaned

"Oh Ken, oh Ken, oh ken!" Katlyn yelled, then I felt her warm juices trickle on my cock, I kept pumping and pulled out realizing I was about to cum.

Samantha and Katlyn both realized I was about to cum, they both huddled together and lifted their boobs up. I was jerking off, and then I came all over their face, boobs, torso, everywhere. "Wow!" Exclaimed both Samantha and Katlyn" that was quite a load, Ken." "hehehe" I snickered. Samantha and Katlyn cleaned up, put their uniforms in their lockers, got dressed, and we both went out the door. they both kissed me with tongue. "Here's my phone number, call me k?" Katlyn said, she then walked off. "Here is mine." Samantha said seductively. The bell rang,"Talk to you Monday sweety." said Samantha, and she walked off. All I could think about for the weekend was how amazing they where. and I thought on Monday maybe they would do it again...


	14. First time with my cousin

As you know from part 1, My cousin came to stay with me while our parents were away. But soon an evening watching TV turned into my idea of Oral heaven.

* * *

Later that night we talked for hours in the dark. We even found a mutual interest in engineering and decided to go to the same college out of state, far away from our disappointing childhoods. Deep in conversation we noticed it getting increasingly cold in the house. I knew what had happened. My mom failed to pay the gas bill again. I was embarrassed to tell Grace. She was shivering down there on the floor.

"Grace, why don't you come up here with me?" I asked timidly. As soon as the words came out I wanted to shoot myself.

"Thank you!" she squealed, jumping up into the bed with me. Her body was trembling from the cold. It was pitch dark and she cuddled up behind me. I was hard and thankful to be facing away from her. Her body heat felt so good. I was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. I could feel her bare legs on mine. I assumed she had changed into the panties and sweatshirt I always saw laying on top of her blanket.

"Ohhh that's so much warmer cuz," she sighed. "I owe you and your mom so much I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"It's the least we can do Grace, after all we're family."

We fell asleep and in the morning I was so hard it hurt. In the night I had rolled onto my back and as I opened my eyes I could see that I was making a tent in the bed covers. I gasped as I glanced over and saw Grace, her head propped up in her hand, grinning at me. I quickly rolled to the side, away from her. She giggled.

"It's ok, Mark. I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish, stealing your room like this. We've been so close, just like friends, and after growing up together, I totally forgot you're a man as well as an awesome cousin."

My heart was pounding. "I was dreaming about last night"

She giggled some more. "Oh cuz it's completely natural. Don't even worry about it. Do you know how many times I've masturbated in the bathroom with your electric toothbrush? We all need a release sometimes."

"My toothbrush?" I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Oh, yeah, that thing is perfect." she replied with a smirk

"Do you want to...uhh...should I close my eyes so you can out of bed and change in the bathroom?"

"No, your a natural cocksucker, I want to help you with this..." She slipped her hand into my boxers and wrapped her fingers around my raging hard-on. I gasped.

"Ohhh...Grace..."

"Shhhhh," she whispered in my ear and with her other hand on my shoulder she rolled me back over onto my back. Her hand felt like heaven around my cock. She slipped her head under the covers and I suddenly felt her mouth enveloping me. I practically cried it felt so fucking good. She was moving her head up and down, her warm mouth taking all of me. I could feel my orgasm quickly building.

"Gr...Grace...uhhh..." She stopped for a moment, listening to me. "No,No don't stop...I'm...I'm going to...cum..."

She giggled as she lowered her mouth back onto me. I couldn't hold back a second more. Wave after wave of my cum spilling into Grace's mouth. It felt like all of the stress of my whole life was lifted at that moment.

She came up out of the covers licking her lips. "Wow, cuz that was a lot of cum! I'm surprised you had that much after last night. How do you feel?"

"Amazing." It was all I could think to say.

"Well from now on, I will take care of you that way anytime you need it ok?"

I didn't need to think about it.

"Fuck yes."

"I love you cuz", she said. "Without you I would be completely lost right now."

"Grace...I love you too...I always have."

Things were very different after that. She slept with me every night, and there was no more worry about modesty. We were naked around each other without shame. She was sucking my cock and I was fingering her on a regular basis and we were sleeping nude, holding and touching each other in the night. The subject of intercourse didn't come up in conversation for a while, although she had to be thinking about it and I definitely was. One night we were in bed, in a spooning position. Normally she would be behind me when we spooned but tonight somehow I wound up behind her and soon I was hard, my cock poking against her ass cheeks.

"Mark I want to ask you something," she whispered.

"Anything."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No way."

"Cuz? Be honest." Even if I wanted to lie I knew she could always see right through me.

"Ok, fine...I am," I admitted.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're hot and everything I just think you've been too shy to get laid."

"I guess so...maybe."

"I want to be your first...right now. Oh, and I'm on the pill."

There was thirty seconds of stunned silence and then I moved my hand from her stomach to her boob. She opened her legs enough to reach down and move my cock to her pussy and started rubbing it along her slit. It was wet and warm and I wanted to be inside of her more than anything in the world. She moved her thumb over the head of my cock and there was a slippery bead of pre-cum. The room filled with the smell of sex. She was pushing back now and I moved forward and was in her. She purred softly as I moved back and forth, fucking her slowly from behind. I never imagined my first time would be in this spoon position but I loved it.

My fingers were rubbing her nipple as she purred and moaned, moving her hips in rhythm with mine. She reached down and started massaging her clit, her breathing and moans becoming louder and her movements more rapid.

"Uhhhh huhhh ...Fuck... uhhhh huhhh uhhaaaaa...," she yelled as I felt the tight walls of her pussy contacting around my cock. The contractions basically milked me, and as the last waves of her orgasm subsided mine started and I wrapped my arms and legs around her body as I let loose inside her.

I felt wave after wave splash against her cervix, I swear it was the biggest load I've ever had. I felf her pussy contract as she came again, my orgasm was so strong, I nearly passed out, but Grace's sudden screams of pleasure brought me back

"UHHHH HUHH FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK UHHHHH UHHHAAA FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK, WHATS HAPPENING, FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK"

I glanced down just her orgasm peaked, my torso drenched in her juices as her first squirting orgasm hit her so hard she couldn't seem to stop cumming, her screams just seemed to go on forever

"UHHHHHH UHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCKKK UHHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!!!!!"

With that she blacked out. We both fell asleep, still joined together, our bodies exhausted and satiated. I dreamed about Grace again and wished we never had to leave this room.

We awoke in the morning, my cock ,now rock hard, still in her pussy. I slowly started fucking her. After two minutes, Grace awoke.

"Well this is the best alarm clock I've ever had" she giggled

"Well get used to it" I replied "It will be waking you up every morning"

"UUHHH FUUCCKK, FUCK ME, MARK I'M GONNA CUM UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH FUCK" Grace slumped to the bed in pleasure

I kept pumping for about thirty seconds, and pulled out. Just as I did, She had her most powerful orgasm yet. I was drenched with her juices as her pussy squirted all over me

"FUUUUUCCCKKK, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK MARK, GET BACK IN ME" I immediately went back in inside her, her pussy still going mad. I was only back in her thirty seconds before i filled her with my seed

As her orgasm subsided, she was breathing very heavily,

"Fuck, Mark" She panted "that was fantastic! I've never squirted before!"

"Thats why you passed out last night" I replied "you couldn't stop cumming"

"Well, thats the best orgasm I've ever had" She sat up an planted her lips on me

"I have another two weeks of this" I thought to myself " I wonder if mom and dad wan't another week away!"

* * *

I awoke on Saturday morning with a huge grin. The weekend had arrived, we could spend all day together, rather than coming in from school and squuezing in a couple of hours. As I have every day this week, I woke up spooning my cousin Grace, my cock rock hard inside her. I remembered what I promised her the other day, about me being her "alarm clock" and waking her up with a good fuck.

Damned if the girl didn't look good. Her perky tits seemed bigger than normal. I lightly brushed her nipples, which immediately stood to attention. As I did this, Grace let out a little moan, and adjusted herself, I felt myself slip deeper inside

I quickened my pace, and started twisting her nipples. Her breathing quickened as I got faster with each thrust. With that her first orgasm of the day hit. Her pussy practically sucked me in further

"UUUUUUHHHHHHH...FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK...UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH"

Her cries filled the whole house, as her juices squirted all over me.

I felt my balls tighten, and with one powerful thrust, I filled her with my cum

Grace slowly sat up and locked her lips against mine.

"Fuck! What a wake up" she said, breaking the kiss

"I told you, I'm your new alarm clock"

"Don't you mean Alarm COCK!" she giggled

"Aren't you glad you're not in the guest room" I replied, as my cock popped out of her pussy

"Yeah, there's a lot more room in your bed, and we probably wouldn't have had sex at all"

"You would have had to make do with my toothbrush" I smirked, as I walked to the bathroom

We didn't bother getting dressed, well why should we? We are the only two people in the house and Grace is horny 24/7, we are always ready to fuck.

After breakfast, we showered together. We were both horny again, I soaped up her petite body, then used the shower head to clean her off.

"mmmmm...put it back on my tits, Mark" Grace sighed

I slowly moved the shower back over her perky tits. She jumped and moaned; each time it passed her hard nipples. I decided to tease her even more by moving down to her thighs.

"Oh fuck Mark" she moaned as I moved the shower from her tits, but she was soon in pleasure again when the jets, lightly caressed her thighs, and pussy lips

"UUUUHH...FUCK... GIVE ME THAT" She gasped, as she reached her hand on top of mine and move the shower directly onto her clit

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK, THAT'S BETTER"

Her hand and legs started trembling; I knew she was near orgasm, so I turned the power up.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH...UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA... FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKK" Grace's knees buckled, as her second orgasm of the day swept over her

I turned the shower off, Grace was now on the floor, her body weak from her powerful orgasm

She looked up at me, smiling and breathing heavily. She reached up and grabbed my cock. I gasped in pleasure as her fingers closed around my shaft. her thumb swirled over the sensitive head of my cock, lubricated by the liberal amount of pre-cum that was already oozing out there

Grace suddenly sat up and took my cock in her mouth. After swirling her tongue around the head a few times, she slowly, so very slowly took the whole thing in until her lips were firmly seated around the very base. She had already showed me she was a cock sucking queen, but this was the best blowjob she had given me. Drawing back, sucking gently in a pulsating manner, then a few rapid jerks then a few tongue swirls around the head, and she started the process over again, using long, drawn out full-length strokes, all the way in her mouth, almost all the way out. She was moving so agonizingly slowly that I could remember each stroke ten times for every time I actually felt it. Every time she sensed me starting to get close, she would simply stop, jerk me a few times, holding my cock gently in her mouth, until I calmed, then she'd start the same tortuous routine over again. It was without a doubt the slowest, gentlest, most incredible blowjob I had ever experienced, and finally, I could take no more.

"GRACE" I panted. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

She let my cock slip from her lips with a soft, wet plop. "Really?," she asked.

"Yes, really," I gasped.

"Good," she smirked and rapidly engulfed my shaft to the root, sucking hard like she used to. That was it, the orgasm seemed to well up all the way from my toes, and I exploded into her mouth with a roar, loosing what seemed like jet after jet of semen. She moaned and swallowed it down as quickly as I could provide it, then held the head of my cock in her mouth, milking the shaft gently with her hand until I was totally spent and beginning to go soft again.

Grace stood up and kissed me, deeply. I could taste the remnants of my own semen in her mouth and didn't care. I put my hand back on her inner thigh, I slid my palm up the warm, soft skin, higher and higher until my fingers reached her slit, soapy and slick with her juices. She opened her legs wider in invitation, and my nostrils flared at the sweet, musky scent.

I was in no hurry now, and determined to tease her and draw it out. I lightly brushed her pussy lips staying away from the top of her slit and her ,now really sensitive clit, just sliding my fingers up and down. Her hips began to gently rock, and she moaned into my mouth, trying to bring my fingers closer to where she wanted them. Her breath was beginning to quicken. I toyed with the bottom of her slit, which took her over the edge for a third time. I then pressed a slick fingertip lightly against her anus.

You would have thought I had touched her with a hot poker!

"Ah, fuck!" She jumped, breaking the kiss

Her body convulsed once, twice, three times, my wet fingertip slipping into her ass to the first knuckle easily. Her contractions continued to squeeze my finger for several more pulses as she slowly came down from her orgasm. I let my finger slip out of her ass.

"Like that, did you?" I asked.

She reached up and cupped my chin in her hand. "I had no idea that touching my butt hole could feel so good. Oh, Mark... I am going to fuck your brains out today, cousin," she whispered.

"Any questions?"

I thought about it. "Want to go back to bed?"

"Why? I am fine here," she replied.

I had to piss like a racehorse. "You get comfy there, I'll be right back, I really need to piss" I said trying to slide open the shower door, Grace grabbed the handle and pulled it shut.

"Why do you need a bathroom to piss, when I am right here?"

That took me by surprise

"W...what?" I stuttered, still taking in what my cousin had just said

"You heard me" she replied, crouching down on the floor "Piss on me! I tried to get my other boyfriends to do it, but they said it was disgusting"

"Are you sure?"

"For fuck sake YES!" she shouted "Now piss on my tits!"

My eyes took her in hungrily

Her breasts were small, an nice 28B, each tipped with a dark pink areola. Her nipples poked up stiffly like pencil erasers. Her belly had a gentle curving swell to it, and at the base of her belly was a sparse triangle of dark brown hair. Her pussy lips, swollen and puffy, peeked out, and then parted to show a glistening pinkness between them as she spread her legs wider invitingly.

Grace kept bucking her hips towards my cock,

"Fuck it" I cried, and started pissing

Grace took a deep breath, allowing a pool of piss to form on her stomach. She dipped her finger in it, then sat forward, opened her mouth and directed the flow into her mouth

She hungrily gulped down every drop, until it was a little trickle. She took my cock in her mouth again, and sucked every last drop from me

"Shit, Grace!" I moaned as my cock fell from her mouth "I didn't know you would drink it"

"Oh, didn't I mention that!" She giggled, licking her fingers "I love drinking piss as much as I love cum, I drink my own all the time"

"Wow" I was shocked, I knew Grace was a slut, but I never expected to hear that from someone who hates been dirty!

"I want you to bottle your piss for me" she said, climbing to her feet "then I have something to drink while I am here"

"OK... so that's why you never wanted anything to drink"

"Yeah, when you have brought me a drink, I've simply emptied it, pissed in the glass and drank that instead! Bet your never expected that"

I didn't know what to do, I just lent forward and kissed her. I dipped my head to her tits, sucking and nuzzling each in turn, Grace arching her back to press them deeper into my mouth. I kissed lower, down across her belly, the taste of my piss still strong on her stomach. I finally positioned myself between her legs. Cupping her buttocks, I lifted her slightly. Her smell was intoxicating as I drew her pussy closer to my face, and she gasped as I blew warm air against her damp flesh. I parted her folds with my thumbs and started by flicking just the tip of my tongue against her tightly puckered anus, eliciting a gasp from her as she shelves either side of her hips. Slowly, slowly I let my tongue drag higher, swirling between her labia and savouring the taste of her sweet young pussy. Her hips were beginning to rock as I licked up and down her slit, avoiding her clit entirely but paying a lot of attention to her labia and puckered little rosebud. On every pass by the entrance to her vagina, I drove my tongue in as deeply as I could. I did the same with her anus, probing it with my tongue on every pass.

"Piss on me!" I said "Piss on me, Grace"

"Oh God that feels good," she gasped, spreading her legs even wider. I suddenly stopped, she groaned in disappointment

"Piss on me, then I'll carry on" I told her

She strained, then let out a sharp high pitched shriek, as my face was soaked with shower of her sweet golden piss. I done as she had, and drank every drop

"Fuck cuz, I see why you like to drink your piss, it delicious, almost as sweet as your cum. Your bottling your piss for me now"

"See! I said you would like it, Now have I earned my orgasm?"

I positioned myself back between her legs and resumed eating her sweet pussy.

"HOLY SHIT THATS GOOD" she sighed as my tongue swirled up and down her molten core, over and over. Soon her breath was coming in short little pants, and this time on the upward stroke I began to run my tongue around and around and over her clit while sliding a finger, slick with her juices, as deeply into her tightly puckered nether-hole as I could.

"SHIT, DON'T FUCKING STOP...UUUUUUHHHHH FFUUCCKK... OHMYGOD." and with that she squealed and exploded, her hips bucking wildly, her sphincter spasmodically clamping around my finger, waves of powerful orgasm crashing through her body, her pussy squirting like mad.

While curious about it, I had never, fully experienced anal sex before, but after seeing her reaction, I was eager to try it, and before she could come down from her high, I flipped her over on her belly and urged her up onto her hands and knees.

She was soaking wet, and the head of my cock was slick with pre-cum. I dragged the head of my cock up between her pussy lips and she started to press back against me, but I had other plans. I guided my shaft to her puckered little backdoor, and with just a little pressure, the head popped into her ass easily.

She gave out a little yelp as my cock popped past her sphincter, and gasped out "Fuck, go easy!"

"Want me to stop?" I asked, silently hoping she'd say no.

"No, no, I want to try it. But your cock is a hell of a lot bigger than your finger. Let me get used to it, it fucking stings"

I remained still, holding her hips, and after a moment she began to push back against me just a little. Another inch of my cock disappeared into her ass. She groaned and clenched down tight on my cock for just a second, then panted, "OK, push it in. SLOW..."

I took a firm grip on her hips and began to slowly push my cock up her ass. She panted and squirmed but didn't say another word until I was buried to the hilt in her hot, tight little back door, my balls pressed up against her dripping pussy.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD" she chanted. "Just hold it there for a minute...and please tell me there isn't any more to go in!"

"Little more," I replied.

"FUCK! It's enough...I've never felt so fucking FULL..."

I pulled back, just an inch, and slowly pushed back into her, feeling her ass clenching and releasing on my cock. "How's that, Grace?"

"Yeah. Do that again," she replied, and this time I pulled back halfway before starting the slow slide into her rectum, a little bit faster than before. Her entire body was trembling,

"More...oh god, more..." she begged

This time I pulled nearly all the way out, just the head inside of her, then suddenly pushed my cock into her ass, hard and fast going all the way in. She let out a loud keening sound and her hips started to buck against me, not waiting for me, fucking her ass up and down on my cock.

"OH SHIT, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, MARK, FUCK ME!" she cried as we established a rhythm, my cock pounding into her ass in full-length strokes. I slid one hand around and began to rub a fingertip over her clit, and that was all it took to push her over the edge, another orgasm coursing through her body, her juice flowing from her pussy as normal.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

She pushed back especially hard, her sphincter tightening, and I couldn't hold back and joined her in orgasm, shooting my load into the hot depths of her bowels. Exhausted, we both collapsed forward, and I rolled off to one side as she lay on her belly, panting.

After she caught her breath, Grace propped up on one elbow, her fingers toying with the hair on my lower belly just above my groin. "God, I loved that, Mark! I've never done that before and had no idea it could feel so good or make me cum so hard...," her voice kind of trailed off.

"I never tried it either, Grace," I confessed. "But I sure did like it!"

"Well, um, Mark, like I said, I'd never done that before but, um," she replied, pausing for a second.

"And you've never done it either, um, I want you to, um, feel it to, if you know what I mean"

"Well, I've always wanted to take something up my ass, but what will you use?" I truthfully answered

"That's no problem, I have a strap-on, back at my house, we could walk over later and "try it out" if you like?" Grace seemed excited

"Well...OK" I myself was excited

"YEAH! Thanks Mark, you are going to love this" Grace hugged me, before running to our room to get dressed

"Well this will be fun" I thought, as I followed her to our room

* * *

In the morning, I had awoke rock hard inside Grace, who awoke to an instant squirting orgasm. Grace didn't know how long I had been fucking her but of one thing she was sure, it was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. We then showered together, were Grace finally lived her fantasy of being pissed on, and managed to persuade me to let her piss on me. I have to say I enjoyed it more than I thought I would! I then took her anal virginity, fucking her tight little ass was too much as I exploded deep in her bowels, amid her screams of pleasure, as her first anal orgasm swept over her.

After our first full anal experience, Grace has promised to take my anal cherry. We eventually got dressed, and set off for Grace's house.

"This is going to fantastic, Mark" Grace was really excited over the prospect of fucking my ass.

"I have not used my new strap-on yet"

"New one, how many have you had?"

"Loads, me and Ashleigh get through about 3 a year"

This took me by total surprise. I knew Grace was Bi-sexual, but I didn't know she had been with another girl before.

"You...and...Ashleigh?" I was still shocked

"Yeah, didn't you know? I've been with her about 2 years now, we love fucking each other's ass, But I won't let her touch my pussy! I was saving it for someone special...Like you!" she went all shy at this point, I was still shocked, but knowing that she thought I was special enough to take her virginity changed my mood

"Thanks cuz" I said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead "But why didn't you tell me about Ashleigh?"

"Mom and Dad don't like approve of same-sex relations. If I told someone, I feared they would find out" Grace returned my kiss "We've been meeting at her place, Ash's parents are fine with us"

"They are OK with you?"

"Yeah, Ash's parents are brother and sister. That's how I became interested in incest. They both have sex with Ash every day, She never lets her dad penetrate her though, only my, or her mom's dildos"

I was now in total shock

"We've had a couple of foursomes before as well! But promise you won't tell mom and dad"

"I won't tell anyone, Babe" I said, rubbing her breasts "On the condition I can meet Ashleigh tomorrow"

"OK, Promise you won't tell"

"Promise" I kissed her forehead again and carried on to her house

When we arrived, rain was starting to fall, Grace unlocked the door and immediately stripped. She slowly turned round,

""Well?, what are waiting for?" she said, grabbing my crothch.

That was all I needed, I ripped my shirt off, and Grace had my jeans off in a flash. We got down to business immediately, no messing about, it was straight in, lock the doors and then strip off and get on with it. I made straight for her pussy and treated it to another one of my fabulous tongue lashings while Grace returned the compliment with the latest of her hot blowjobs, working me up into such frenzy that I was unable to hold back and shot a quality load of rich hot sperm all over Grace's face.

Grace loved being facialised, and had been transplanted to a higher level as she'd felt the hot jets of my copious spunk raining down over her nose, mouth and chin before starting to dribble down her neck and onto her tits. It wasn't the first time she'd been plastered by my outpourings and it wouldn't be the last; however, it may have been just her fancy, but I seemed to produce more than ever from the depths of my pendulous balls, enough to make the best professional male porn actors green with envy.

"Oh, so much again, my love," Grace said, licking her lips. I looked down at her sperm-strewn face, proud to have once again given her such a big load. Grace's face and tits were covered in so much cum that she looked and felt a complete and utter mess, but at the same time, she felt a horny little slut

"Don't wash it off yet" I said, "you look great."

"I feel great," Grace replied as she licked her lips, "it's the perfect way for my babe to show his love for his slut of a cousin."

"You said it," I laughed. "We're both a couple of fucking sluts and doesn't it feel fab? Who cares if we're perverts, it beats being fucking normal and boring. Now where is this dildo?"

Grace jumped to her feet, grabbed my hand, and led me to her room. I wasn't surprised to see pink and purple walls and posters of Justin Beiber. She went over to her cabinet and opened the bottom draw. It was full or dildos, vibrators, strap-ons and a few nipple clamps.

"Now where did I put it?" Grace said, searching through the draw

"AHH! Here it is!"

She fidgeted as she strapped it on. I gasped when she turned round. She was wearing a 10" dildo!

"You look shocked, Mark" She giggled as she joined me on the bed

"I wasn't expecting it to be this big"

"Come on, this is me your talking about" She said, rubbing the dildo "It vibrates as well see"

She flicked a switch on the belt, and immediately gasped with pleasure

"FUCK!" she cried "I forgot about that"

"What?"

"It has a little vibrator on the back as well, putting pressure on my clit and ass" She turned it off, and regained her breath

"Now, let's get this monster inside you" Grace opened her bedside cabinet and took out some KY Jelly. She slowly, but sexily lubed up the dildo, then flipped me over and shoved her finger up my ass

"FUCK, GRACE!" I yelled as her finger slipped further up my ass "Give a guy some warning"

"Sorry" she giggled, working her finger around my anus "Now get on all fours"

I sat up and made myself comfy

"You ready" she said

"Yeah, But go slow"

She pushed slowly; I felt the head pop inside me

"OH SHIT" I cried

"You OK" Grace asked

"Yeah, keep going"

She kept pushing; I had never felt so full. It seemed to go in forever. Grace pulled out a little.

"Almost there" she said, and suddenly thrust forward and the whole 10" disappeared up my ass

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," I cried as she slowly started getting her rhythm

"OH SHIT" Grace yelled, as she switched on the vibrations

It was the best feeling ever, the dildo was great but the vibrations were fantastic, the pressure in my prostate was out of this world.

"OOOOOHHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK!" I cried "FFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK, RIGHT THERE GRACE"

She shifted a little, Holy shit! She was now hitting my prostate with every thrust. I kept getting the usual feeling, my cock was pulsating like mad, pre-cum constantly oozing out.

"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH, FFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK, UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Grace went mad as a huge orgasm swept across her.

She kept pounding through this. That was all I could take, my balls went tight and I erupted all over the bed.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY FUCKING SHIT GRACE, KEEP GOING, DON'T YOU DARE STOP, OOOHHHH FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKK"

It was the best feeling ever, my cock was limp, but the feeling was ten times better than normal. I could stop cumming, Grace's pink bed sheets were gradually becoming white, with my cum and her juices flooding the bed. As my massive orgasm subsided, Grace's second hit her harder than ever. She collapsed on my back, as her juices flowed onto the bed. The vibrations took mte over the edge again, and we came simultaneously for the first time.

We both slumped forward, both breathing heavily, with the dildo still vibrating away in my ass.

"FUCK CUZ!" I gasped "That was fucking awesome"

"I told you" grace replied, removing the dildo, "I've never seen anyone cum so much, or without an erection"

"Me neither, your pussy was going mad, just look at your sheets, they are soaked through"

Grace leaned forward and dipped her fingers in one of the small pools of our juices.

"Mmmmmm! tastes good" she purred licking her sticky fingers "I won't bother changing the sheets, the taste and smell too good, I'll just have to keep adding more to it"

Grace scooped up some of the juices and poured it in to her mouth, then pressed her lips against mine, allowing the cum to slop between our mouth.

"Well, let's get back" she said jumping off the bed "but I'm taking these with me"

She picked up her backpack and emptied all her "toys" into it

"What have you got planned?" I asked

"Never you mind "she said in a stern tone"but here's a little taster, These are Ashleigh's!"

Grace turned round; she was wearing two big, pink vibrating nipple clamps

"Whatever it is this will be a fun afternoon

* * *

When we arrived back at my house, it had started raining again. I unlocked the door, Grace stepped inside and took her coat off. She was only wearing the nipple clamps!

"You've walked all the way home like that!" I said staring at her tits.

"Yeah, I often do it, if I don't need clothes then why wear them" she let out a little moan as one hand bushed the clamps "I use these or one of my bullets, when I'm naked, the vibrations warm me up in no time"

Her knees where trembling, and her breathing had gone heavy

"UUUUUUHHHHHH SSHHIITT, UUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA" She fell to the floor in pleasure

I stood watching her squirm all around on the floor, my cock rock hard again. She slowly came down from her orgasm

"Fuck! What was that?" I said , finally removing my jeans

"FUCK, My nipples are really sensitive on days like this, the pleasure is just too much for me, and I... Grace was interrupted by a knock on the door, she giggled as she stumbled to her feet

"You go and wait in the lounge, I'll sort this". She pushed me towards the door

I made myself comfortable on the sofa, resisting the urge to jack off

"BABE, YOU MADE IT!" I heard Grace shout

"Enjoying my clamps are you, you little slut" a female voice replied

"Yeah, I was teasing Mark with them. They are so fucking powerful, I came, just using these anyway, let's see those tits, I've missed them"

There was a short silence, the a gasp of pleasure

"Fuck, they are bigger than I remember, Mark's in the lounge" Grace purred

I heard them walking toward the room, then a loud slap.

"OW, Grace, you little slut"

Grace giggled "Come on, you like it rough"

The door opened, I turned to see Grace standing naked with another girl

"Mark, this is Ashleigh, my little slut" Grace announced

I stood up and walked over to them

"Fuck, Grace, you weren't kidding when you said he was well hung" Ashleigh purred, her gaze fixated at my cock

Ashleigh was a little taller than Grace, beautiful brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair, completely shaved pussy, and a nice perky ass. But her tits where huge, much bigger than Grace's, or any of my girlfriend for sure, I couldn't keep my eyes off them

"I see you've notice the twins" Ashleigh giggled

"Fuck, they are huge" I gasped "What... How...how big are they?"

"Not that big," she giggled, "just a small 34DD"

"Now you know why I chose Ash" Grace smirked

"FUCK" I was shocked "Only my mom has bigger tits than you"

"Wanna taste them" she said, pushing them together

"I thought you'd never ask" I buried my head in her tits,

Ashleigh was moaning like mad, I glance down to see Grace had her thumb circling Ash's clit

"Sweet aren't they?" Grace asked

I didn't answer, I was lost in Ash's tits.

"FUCK, KEEP GOING YOU TWO, FUCK, I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA, FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK, UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA"

Ashleigh was going mad, she could barely stand, her juices flowing from her pussy

"FUCK ME, That was great" she panted "Why don't we go prepare Mark a little reward" Ashleigh winked at Grace

"Good idea" Grace said ""Stay there, Babe, I'll call you when we are ready."

"Where you going?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Ah, ah, ah," replied Ashleigh, patting the side of her nose, "impatience isn't a virtue."

Before I could say anymore, they swept from the room and I heard them clamping up the stairs. I had a good idea of what they were up to, my mouth drooled at the prospect of some more hot sex before the day was over, not forgetting that me and Grace had been fucking and sucking like mad all day.

Ten minutes or so later, I heard Grace calling me from the landing at the top of the stairs. "You can come up now, Babe," she said, disappearing back into the bedroom.

When I got there, everything was as I had expected. Ashleigh and Grace had laid out their strap-ons in a row on the dressing table - or as Grace called it, her undressing table - I smiled as I realised I was once again going to be on the receiving end of several hardcore fuckings from Grace and Ashleigh

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Are these cocks all for me?"

"All for you, baby," said Ashleigh, now well into her stride and feeling like an altogether different person to the one that arrived a half hour ago

"Which one do you fancy?" Grace chirped

I went over to the dressing table and selected one that was bright pink and modelled on a famous porn star. I knelt down and took the plastic knob head into my mouth, sucking hard and then, after letting it slip out, handed it to Ashleigh.

"How about this one?" I said.

"Sure, Mark," Ash replied, "If that's your choice."

"You know how to pick strap-ons, cuz" Grace said helping Ash put it on "This one vibrates, AND rotates, the clit attachment will work well on your balls"

"Are you sure he's only done this once?" Ash asked, "He seems to know a lot about dildos."

"Yeah, only once, I tried our new one out this morning on him" Grace replied "Oh here you forgot this" she said, ramming a butt plus up Ashleigh's perky ass.

"OHHH FUCK, THAT FELT GREAT" She yelled "Give me the vibrating one instead"

Grace slowly remove it then shoved the other one straight up

"FUCK that's better" She purred " now lets get this thing in your cousin"

"You really are kinky little sluts" I said, climbing onto the bed

"Of course, babe," replied Grace, "We like it rough"

Ashleigh was lubing up the dildo, while Grace fingered my ass

"I think he's ready, babe" Grace said removing her finger

Ashleigh positioned herself behind me and pushed against my ass. It wasn't as painful as earlier. In one thrust Ashleigh was half way in

"FUCK, THAT'S BIG" I yelled

"Little bit more" Grace said, she was now behind Ashleigh, groping her tits, and lightly kissing her neck. Ashleigh thrust forward, The whole thing was now up my ass. She turned on the vibrations, FUCK, the feeling was better than before. Ashleigh's deep thrusts, the powerful vibration and the rotations were unbelievable. She kept going faster and faster.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH SSSHHHHHIITTTT" Another orgasm swept over Ashleigh, "KEEP GOING, LICK MY CLIT, GRACIE, LICK MY FUCKING CLIT"

She was in heaven, her orgasm soon died off, but Grace's was only just beginning, her cries filled the room, as her juices flooded the bed. I couldn't hold back any longer. My balls tightened and for the second time in 2 hours, i erupted all over the bed

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD" I was in heaven "FFFFFFUUUUUCCCKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK"

Another orgasm swept of Ashleigh; she arched her back, giving Grace easier access to her clit. That was all she could take, she switched of the vibrator and swiftly withdrew from my ass

"FUCK, COME HERE, YOU" she panted, beckoning Grace

She reached round and clasped her hands Grace's delightfully smooth and hairless ass, just as she had done to her, Grace planted her lips against Ashleigh's, shoving her tongue into her mouth . I felt my mouth drool; my cousin was passionately kissing her best friend, and groping her tits. I felt my cock going hard again. Ashleigh broke the kiss

"Good boy," she said, staring at my cock, as Grace started sucking on Ashleigh's tits.

"We don't want you going soft anytime soon" She gasped as Grace moved down to her pussy

"Mmmmmm, my little slut has a nice pussy" Grace purred, flicking her tongue over Ashleigh's clit

"OHHHHH FFUUCCKK, GRACE" Ashleigh was nearing climax "OHHHHH, UUUUUUHHHHHHHH... UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT"

Grace hungrily lapped her juices, before Ashleigh forcefully flipped Grace over, and preceded to scissor her

"OOHH FUCK BABE" Grace panted "I'VE MISSED THIS"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH.UUUUHHHHHHHH. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK" another orgasm swept Ashleigh's body. I was standing by the bed, furiously jacking my cock.

Ashleigh quickened the pace, and it wasn't long before Grace joined her in orgasm

"OOOOOHHHHH, FUCK, BABE, FUCK, FUCK, FFFFUUUCCCKKKK" Her petite body quivered with pleasure.

"SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM" I told my two little sluts. Ashleigh immediately sat up and took my cock in her mouth. Furiously wanking and sucking my cock. I couldn't hold back any longer

"OH FUCK!" I cried as I unleashed in Ashleigh's mouth. She gulped down every drop, then embraced me in a deep kiss, grinding her pussy on my cock.

"FUCK GRACE, I thought you were lying when you said how much he can cum" She said breaking the kiss

"I don't know where it comes from" my cousin replied

"Well, I think he's the one" Ashleigh smirked

"The One what?" I said

"I want you to be the first cock in my pussy" she said, putting her finger on my lips

"He's hard enough already" Grace said, rubbing my cock "He never goes soft"

Ashleigh grabbed my cock, positioned herself over my cock, and lowered herself down. You could tell she rarely took a cock, She was tighter than Grace.

"OOOOHHHH, FUCK. I FEEL SO FULL" she purred as she started gaining rhythm

I bucked my hips and matched her rhythm. She was going mad, Grace was fingering herself,

"Grace come here" I panted she knew what I meant straight away. She climbed over and sat on my face, I began licking her sweet slit, Grace was groping Ashleigh's tits

"OOOOHHH, FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH, UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FUCK ME, UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH" Ashleigh was screaming with pleasure, as i gave her, her first ever orgasm by cock

"OOOOHHH, FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK, UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH, UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH" Grace joined in the screams as I circled my tongue around her clit, she pressed down even further, encouraging me to keep going

With that, I felt that familiar feeling in my balls

"ASHLIEIGH, I'M GONNA CUM" I yelled, she quickened her pace, and with one last thrust I unleashed deep in her pussy.

I was totally spent, but Ashleigh and Grace wanted more. As soon I pulled out of Ashleigh, Grace took my place and cleaned her out, making Ashleigh cum 4 more times

"FUCK THAT WAS FUCKING FANTASTIC" Ashleigh panted

"I told you cock is good" grace said, allowing Ashleigh to lick some of my cum from her fingers "You must have enjoyed it, this is the first time I've seen Mark spent"

"Why don't we go and clean up in the shower?" Ashleigh suggested

"YEAH, You coming Mark?"

"You go and have fun, I'll wait here" I replied, I was totally exhausted

"OK, Your loss, let's go, slut" Ashleigh said, pulling Grace off the bed.

But before they even left the room, their evening was ruined. We all jumped as we heard the front door shut.

"MARK, GRACE, I'M HOME" My mom shouted up stairs

"SHIT" Ashleigh whispered.

We all hurried to get ready. I got dressed pretty quick, so went downstairs to distract mom while Ashleigh and Grace finished getting ready, and returned to the lounge.

* * *

We scrambled around my room, hurrying to get dressed; our little threesome had been interrupted by my mom's unexpected return. I was ready in a flash

"Right, I'll distract Mom, while you two get dressed. Then join me in the kitchen in five, make like you've just come back from Ashleigh's" I whispered

I ran down stairs, to find mom in the kitchen, unpacking her bag

"He Mom, Your home early" I said walking up behind her

"There you are!" she jumped as she turned to face me "I thought you were out!"

"No, I was watching a movie in my room"

"Where's Grace" she asked

"She went round Ashleigh's at lunch; she should be back about now"

Just as I said that, they appeared in the doorway

"Hey Aunt Trish, Your back early" she said hugging my mom

"Hi, Mrs Jarvis" Ashleigh said, moving closer to me

"Hi Ash" my mom said "Have you two been ok?

"Yeah, It's been fun, hasn't it" I nudged Grace

"He's been Ok, I guess" she giggled "We're going to my room now, see you later" Grace winked at me as they left

"We were due back tomorrow night, but I've been called in early in the morning" my mom said resuming unpacking her bag. I glanced at the doorway, and saw Grace and Ashleigh, crouched in the corner. "What are they up to?" I thought to myself

Mom started to tell me about the trip, but I wasn't really listening. My gaze was fixed at her tits; she was wearing an old top, so her tits nearly busted out. Now, I had never thought of my mom in a sexual way before, Sure I had sniffed her panties and gone through her bras, but the thought of fucking her had never crossed my mind.

"Mark...Mark! I'm up here" Mom yelled

"Sorry, I was miles away"

"Well give me a hand with this" She squeezed her tits as she walked off. I followed her, my eyes glued to her ass

"Right would you load the washing machine for me?" she asked

"Sure" I said and crouched down in front of her, her huge tits swaying above me.

She started handing me her dirty laundry, Bras, panties, thongs, she didn't care she just kept passing them to me. I noticed her tit's were a 38DD!

When I'd finished, I walked over behind her, and hugged her. I wrapped my arms around, cupping her tits, and pushed my hard cock into her ass. She must of felt it, as she gasped when I hugged her.

I saw Grace mouth something out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't make it out. Mom broke from my grip.

"Right, I'll get tea on" she said turning to face me "I'll shout when it's ready"

Grace and Ashleigh slipped out, I followed them and we went to my room

"FUCK your mom's hot" Ashleigh said, flopping on my bed

"She's a real MILF" Grace purred "I would love to lick that pussy"

"So would I" I said "Seeing her tits in that shirt made me so hard"

"We saw, when you shoved it in her crack" Ashleigh replied, groping Grace's tits

"I need to see her tits"

"KIDS TEA'S READY!" Mom shouted

We went downstairs; Mom had made Mac Cheese.

"Aunt Trish, can Ashleigh sleepover tonight?" Grace asked

"Sure sweetie" my Mom replied, setting our plates.

I sat at the end of the table. Mom appeared next to me.

"Say when" she said, scooping the Mac Cheese on my plate. Her tits were inches from my face; it was like she wanted me to grab them

"Hungry tonight" she said

"Oh sorry, that's enough" I replied coming back to reality. My cock was rock hard again

We all sat and ate tea, and chatted about mom's trip. When we finished, I helped clear the table, then me, Grace and Ashleigh went back to my room.

"Someone's horny" Ashleigh sang, skipping up the stairs

"We better fix that" Grace said, as she started removing her shirt

We got to my room; Grace and Ashleigh were naked before we got there. I locked the door and stripped.

"We'll have to be quiet, we don't want mom to find out" I said positioning myself on the bed

"What if she does?" Ashleigh said "It would be allot more fun"

She climbed on top and thrust herself onto my cock, Grace grabbed her favourite dildo and sat next to me

"Fuck you're tighter than before" I whispered to Ashleigh

She started building her pace, and it wasn't long before her first orgasm hit

She grabbed Grace's panties and shoved them in her mouth

"UUUUUUUHHHHH...MMMMMMMMMM...UUUUUHHHHAAAA" they didn't muffle her cries much. I kept pounding her pussy, Grace was ramming the dildo so hard, it was a blur, she fell face forward on to the bed, as her orgasm hit. Her juices squirting from her pussy

"I'M GONNA CUM" I said, pushing further into Ashleigh's pussy. My cock explode inside her or the second time today

Grace had blacked out on the bed, when Ashleigh climbed off me.

"We better get her changed and put her in bed" I said

I took her skimpy pyjamas from under my pillow and Ashleigh put them on her, while I put my own on.

"Right, you get changed, and I'll carry her to bed" I told Ashleigh, scooping Grace off the bed

I carried her to her room, and tucked her in bed. I went downstairs and joined Ashleigh and my mom in the lounge

"Where's Grace?" My mom said, as I sat next to her

"In bed, she isn't feeling to good" I replied

"I hope it wasn't my cooking!" she laughed

"No, you are an excellent cook" Ashleigh said, rubbing my mom's thigh

"Thanks Ash" she said

We sat watching a movie, Ashleigh ended up with her head on my mom's lap. About eleven she sat up

"I'm going to bed" she said rubbing her eyes

"OK sweetie, see you in the morning" my mom said

"I think I'll join you" I said, getting up from the couch

"I'll be up after this" my mom said. She stood up and hugged me, pushing her tits against my chest

I climbed the stairs, to see Ashleigh waiting for me at the top

"So... What you going to do?" she whispered

"About what?"

"Your mom...she's horny as hell, I could smell her juices"

"I don't know, I'll think of something tonight, I'm bushed" I said, turning on my heel

"OK, but don't be surprised if we pay you a visit in the night" Ashleigh said as she shut the bedroom door

I heard Mom going to bed, and a few moans and groans from Grace and Ashleigh, then I fell into a deep sleep.

About two a.m. I heard some rustling. I felt someone sucking my cock. I opened my eyes and saw a lump under the sheets. I remembered what Ashleigh had said before we went to bed, so I put my hand on their head, pushing them deeper

"Suck it, babe" I whispered "Suck my cock" I felt my balls tighten.

"I'm Gonna cum!" I moaned, I bucked my hips, and exploded in their mouth, every drop swallowed

"Fuck that was great!" I panted "come on, who is it?"

The sheet's rustled, as they climbed out the bottom of my bed.

"FUCK" I shouted, as my Mom appeared from under the sheets, some of my cum on her lips

"You taste fantastic, son" she said, licking her lips

"wha...what the" I stammered

"You're so, much bigger than your dad, that lazy, son of a bitch can't even get it up"

"Mom, what... why"

"Oh come on Mark, I saw you staring at these puppies" she said, climbing on the bed next to me "And you must have realised I felt your cock when you hugged me"

"Well yeah, but"

"I know what you three have been up to" she interrupted

"You what!"

"It was obvious, I could smell sex as soon as I walked in the house and those two need to learn to wash, they both had cum running down their legs, and I could hear you fucking after tea. They can't keep quiet can they?"

"Are we in trouble" I said, still in shock from what had just happend

"Not if you give me that monster of yours" she replied, wrapping her hand around my soft shaft

I didn't think twice about it, and didn't get chance too, as my mom had stripped and thrown herself on to me, shoving her tongue into my mouth. I responded, and flipped her over. I ran my tongue down her neck and slowly started sucking her tits

"That's it sweetie, suck momma's tits" she moaned, throwing her head back

I worked my way down her stomach and thighs, and then made a beeline towards her throbbing clit. She jumped like she had been electrocuted.

"OOOOHH FUCK, THAT FEELS GREAT" She said shoving my head deeper into her pussy.

She arched her back, as she neared climax. I reached round and shoved my finger up her ass.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK, YEAH" she shouted. Her movements made my finger slip in and out of her ass

"OOOOOOHHHHHH, UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH, UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" Orgasm swept her body, her ass squeezing my finger

"FFFUUUCCCKKK, MARK, GET IN ME NOW" She shouted. I jumped up and guided my cock into her soaking pussy. She was just as tight as Grace and Ashleigh.

"FUCK MOM, YOUR SO TIGHT"

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT" she chanted, as I gained speed

I spun her round to face the door so I had more room. Grace's dildo was still on my cabinet. I picked it up and sucked it. It tasted of her juices. I let it fall from my mouth, and slowly pushed it up mom's ass.

"FFFFUUUCCCKKK, WHAT THE HEL IS THAT FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK" I didn't answer, I just pushed it in deeper.

"You like that don't you" I said

"FUCK YES, FUCK, I'M GONNA FUCKIN CCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM" Her second orgasm hit. She buried her face into my bed, trying to muffle her cries. I kept pounding as she withered around. I flipped her over again, and took a nipple in each hand.

"THAT'S IT PLAY WITH MY TITS, MARK, PLAY WITH YOUR SLUTTY MOM'S TITS"

I grabbed a handful of each and pulled her up off the bed. I could feel myself getting close. I slammed her down on my cock and fucked her like mad

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTT, FFFFFFUUUCCCCCCKKKKK... FUCK YOUR SLUTTY MOM... UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA" Another orgasm swept over her. Her pussy milking my cock

"FUCK I'M GONNA CUM MOM" I thrust hard and shot wave after wave into her soaking, sweet pussy

I collapsed onto of her. We lay there, both breathing heavily, my cock popped out of her, followed by a river of my cum and her sweet juices

"Fuck, that was fantastic" mom panted

"You're a kinky little slut" I replied as the dildo fell out of her ass

"Where did you get this?" she said, picking up the dildo, and sucking the head

"It's Grace's" I panted "her favourite, she uses it all the time, sometimes on Ashliegh"

"She tastes sweet" mom said, handing it to me "It's covered with her juices"

I sucked the head, just as mom had.

"Mmmmmm, my mom and cousin taste great together" I answered

"Think you can go another round?" mom said, kissing my cock

"You bet" I replied

Mom took my cock in her mouth. We fucked three more times. I lost count of how many times I came inside her.

I awoke the next morning, spooning my mom, the sheets were drenched. Mom rolled over and kissed me.

"Morning, lover boy" she said

"Morning, you little slut"

"Enjoy last night?" she said climbing out of bed "Fuck, I feel so full, you cum like a horse" she giggled as she squeezed her tits.

We got dressed and went down for breakfast, not before another quick fuck. Grace and Ashleigh were still in a deep sleep.

Mom made breakfast, and we chatted about our antics. Grace and Ashleigh appeared in the doorway

"Morning" mom said, as she went to get them a plate "sleep well?

"Eventually" Grace winked at me "We couldn't get to sleep"

"Yeah, I finally drifted off about half one" Ashleigh yawned

"I wonder why that was." Mom said, winking at me as she walked past

"Don't know" Grace said sitting down next to her.

They ate breakfast, and stood up to get changed

"OH Grace, Ashleigh!" Mom shouted after them

"Yeah" they replied together

"Don't forget your dildo" Mom giggled "It's in Marks room, and your nipple clamps are at the bottom of the stairs"

I smirked at Grace and Ashleigh, their faces were a picture.

"You know..." Ashleigh stuttered

"You need to be more careful where you leave your toys girls" mom said as she walked towards them

"You never know who might take them"

* * *

Mom went to work soon after she told Grace and Ashleigh she knew what we'd been up to, she was fine with it, seeing as I had fucked her during the night. So the rest of the day was the same as when Mom had been away. The three of us went straight to the lounge and fucked all day, making the most of the time we had before Dad, my Aunt and Uncle returned.

Mom came home about three, she walked into the lounge to find me pounding Grace's pussy, while Ashleigh fucked her ass with her strap-on

"Having fun are we" Mom said

"OOOOOHHHHH FFFFFUUUCCCCKKKK YYYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH" Orgasm hit Grace, her pussy squirting its juices all over the couch

"UUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAA, FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, UUUHHHHHHAAAA" Ashleigh chanted as she joined Grace in orgasm

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mom giggled

I turned to face mom, still pounding Grace hard, She had one hand shoved in her panties, whilst the other was rubbing her tits. I felt my balls tighten

"OH FUCK!" I cried, I pushed deeper in to my cousin and exploded inside her

Ashleigh had pulled out, she was lying on the floor, her finger's a blur between her legs

"FUCK, you know how to please a girl" mom said, as she started stripping "Mind if I join?"

Mom removed her panties and threw them at Ashleigh, who immediately buried her face in them

"Mmmmmmm" she purred "You smell delicious"

"Wanna taste the real thing" Mom sat on the couch and spread her legs

Ashleigh jumped across the room and started furiously licking my Mom's slit

"OH FUCK, LICK IT BABE, LICK MY CUNT" Mom threw her head back as Grace jumped in her lap and started sucking her tits

"I've wanted to do this for years" Grace said

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, KEEP GOING, I'M CLOSE" Mom panted, her breathing becoming heavier and faster.

Ashleigh picked up one of her dildos and shoved it in my mom's pussy

"OOOOOHHH FFFFUUUCCCCKKKK!" Ashleigh was going mad with the dildo, Grace reached down and started rubbing Mom's clit. That took her over the edge

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHH, SSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTT, UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" Orgasm swept over her body. The girls kept going, Ashleigh picked up her pace even more

"OH,OH,OH, OH, OH, OOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, FUCK, OH FUCK, OH, FUCK, OOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA" another orgasm swept over mom

Grace and Ashleigh finally stopped, letting my mom regain her breath. I took my chance I walked over to the couch, flipped mom over and shoved my cock deep inside her

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCK!" Mom cried as I built up pace. Grace and Ashleigh were scissoring each other on the floor

"PLAY WITH MY TITS" Mom purred "PLAY WITH YOUR SLUTTY MOM'S TITS"

I took one in each hand and twisted them between my finger and thumb. A third orgasm hit mom

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHH, SSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTT, UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" Her pussy erupted, her juices squirting all over me.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAA, FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, UUUHHHHHHAAAA" another orgasm hit Grace, and Ashleigh wasn't far behind

"FUCK, MOM I'M CUMMING" I panted, shoving my cock deeper, that took Mom over the edge again.

Our orgasms subsided, My cock popped out of Mom's pussy, Grace and Ashleigh lay panting on the floor. After about five minutes Mom stood up,

"I have to taste your pussies!" she said, kneeling beside Grace and Ashleigh, who stood up to give mom better access. She licked each girls soaking pussies, before she shoved her tongue deep into Grace's cunt. She reached over and rammed two fingers in Ashleigh.

Both girls were moaning and groaning, their knees buckling every time Mom touched them. I walked over behind Ashleigh. I reached round and grabbed her tits. I rubbed my cock around the rim of her ass. I slowly pushed my cock inside her. Her breathing becoming heavier as I started thrusting. Mom still sucking on Grace's clit.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCK" Ashleigh panted as I pushed deeper inside her. Mom was still working her fingers in Ash's pussy. I tightened my grip around her waist, and lifted her off the floor.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, FUCK, OH FUCK, OH, FUCK, OOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA" yet another orgasm hit Ashleigh. Her ass milking my cock.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, FUCK, OOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA" Grace's knees buckled as her pussy exploded its juices onto moms face

"mmmmmm, give it to me baby" she purred, as Grace's juices kept flowing "You taste fucking delicious"

Ashleigh and Grace's orgasm calmed, Me and Mom immediately switched. Mom started on Ashleigh's clit, again shoving tow finger inside Grace, as I prepared to shove my cock up her ass.

The girls were going mental; Ashleigh couldn't keep on her feet. Mom rolled onto her back, and Ashleigh collapsed on her face, her hips bucking in time with my Mom. My cock was deep in Grace's ass, I built up speed as I took a nipple in one hand.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, FUCK, OH FUCK, OH, FUCK, OOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA" Both girls came together, Grace's knees bucking again, my hold on her tits kept her upright.

Both Girls lay panting on the floor, their pussies flowing with a mix of their juices and my cum.

"SHIT, we'd better get cleaned up" Mom said looking at the clock "Dad, Aunt Lesley and Uncle Graham will be back soon"

"Relax mom" I replied "we still have an hour"

"Just enough time to take care of you" Ashleigh purred picking up her strap-on

Mom giggled as I positioned myself on the couch. She climbed on top of me. I guided my cock and pressed the head against her ass. She Gasped as I slowly entered her. Ashleigh climbed between her legs and pushed her dildo into my Mom's pussy.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed as we started gaining speed. Grace had climbed on to my Moms face. She shoved her tongue in her pussy. Ashleigh switched on her vibrator.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK ME, FUCK YOUR SLUTTY MOM" She purred as I went deeper into her ass.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH" Grace and Ashleigh cried together, as orgasm swept over them.

Mom's legs were shaking, I sensed she was close. I pulled out of her ass, and shoved my cock into her pussy, matching Ashleigh's rhythm immediately.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK" Mom screamed as my cock and Ashleigh's dildo pounded her pussy.

The vibrations from the dildo were taking me closer to cumming, Mom arched her back as a powerful orgasm hit.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK OOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH, FUCK, OOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA" her legs trembling, Grace had Mom's left tit in her mouth.

"FFFFUUUUCCCKKK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA" another orgasm hit Mom. with her pussy milking my cock, and Ash's vibrator I couldn't hold it any longer. I thrust deeper and exploded in Mom's pussy.

We collapsed on the couch, cum flowing from Mom's pussy, while Grace's juices coved her face.

"I'm going to miss this" I said

"What do you mean "miss it"" Mom replied "Why stop? I know a little place we can go"

"Where?" Grace asked

"Just come to my office about 5ish tomorrow" Mom answered "no one's ever there at that time, now come on, let's get cleaned up before everyone comes back"

Mom helped Ashleigh with her dildos, they walked out of the room

"OOHH, I like this one" I heard Mom say as they went upstairs

Grace was still sat on the couch. I sat down next to her, putting one arm around her

"You enjoy that?" I said, rubbing her tits

"Yeah, it was great, Aunt Trish is a real slut, but..."she trailed off, she lowered her head

"But what, I've never seen you cum so much" I replied

"I know, it's not that. I should of said something before..." she seemed upset

"Well then, what is it?"

"Mark, I'm... I'm pregnant"


	15. After the game threesome

The soccer match.

"Ouch!" Mark yelped as he took a seat under the row of pine trees that surrounded his town's local park. He quickly removed the pine cone he had just sat on and got comfortable in the shade. Today had been a busy day.

Every year his home town hosted a soccer tournament that invited teams from the surrounding area to compete and Mark just so happened to work for the local soccer club as a referee. He had spent his entire weekend running up and down the field, getting yelled abusive remarks from the coaches and parents of both teams, over every call he made and Mark was exhausted. It didn't help that it was over 35C that entire weekend and that the sun beat down on him mercilessly in his all black uniform.

Exhausted, Mark removed his water bottle from his bag, took a giant swig from it and then immediately spat it out again. Even his water was overheated. "Just one more game to go," He sighed grumpily as he lay back under the shelter of the trees. Still sweating from the intense heat, Mark decided to remove his shirt. Putting on his sunglasses, he closed his eyes and lay back down again to relax before his final game of the weekend.

It was this motion that attracted the attention of the two young girls that were walking in his direction from his right.

A rustle in the grass and the sound of close footsteps made Mark open his eyes and through his tinted aviators he saw two beautiful girls trying hard not to stare at his topless body yet failing in their attempt. The first was blonde with curly hair that just barely brushed her shoulders. She wore a tight, bright pink, spaghetti strapped tank top that showed off her white bra underneath and blue jean short shorts that showed off her lovely tanned legs. She had small B cup breasts and a perky little ass that Mark couldn't help but imagine holding in his hands. The second girl looked older as her body seemed to be a bit more developed than the blonde. She was a sporty looking brunette with her hair put back in a pony tail. She wore a bright green sun dress that barley covered her figure. Her C cup breasts seemed to almost pop out of her top while her ass was just visible under her dress. Her round ass swayed as she walked, fully visible from under the thin fabric that floated in the wind.

Mark's cock swelled in his pants as he watched them walk by and smiled. He recognised the blonde as a freshman at his high school, where he was a senior, but he had never seen the brunette before. The blonde's name was... Peyton? Mark was sure her name was "P" something. Parker?... Priscilla? ...Pamela? Usually he was really good with names, especially with cute girl's names, but this one eluded him. Mark was so lost in thought trying to remember the girl's name that he didn't notice that the girls were coming back his way.

"Hey there," came a voice that snapped Mark out of his thoughts. The two girls were back and nearly standing over him.

"Hey there yourself, my name is Mark." He said with a smile.

"My name is Brooke and this is my cousin Paige." said the brunette. Paige looked up from Mark's rippled stomach at the mention of her name and her face shone a bright pink that matched her top. She waved awkwardly.

'Ohh, its Paige!' Mark laughed to himself, 'Where the hell did I get Priscilla from?'

Once again Brooke's voice brought him back to reality.

"My cousin and I were wondering, since it's so hot out, that we would go for a swim. Would you like to join us? Our place is just around the corner and you look like you could use it."

Brooke's green eyes sparkled as she looked at Mark; a devilishly sexy grin was spread across her face. Mark's heart skipped a beat and so did the buddy in his pants at the thought of these 2 gorgeous girls' in swimsuits. But then his heart sank deep as he said;

"I'd love that girls but I still have one more game that I have to take care of before I'm free for the day"

"That's okay! You can come after!" Paige spoke up before hiding behind her cousin, her face even redder than before.

"Don't worry, you can come right after you're done," confirmed Brooke. "It'll be lots of fun!"

Brooke's devilish grin never left her face as she knelt down to Mark's level. Her soft breasts nearly popped out of her dress in his face.

"I promise," she added seductively.

Then she brought two fingers to the hem of her dress and slowly lifted up the front. Mark's eyes nearly popped out of his head when she revealed her smooth teenage pussy to him. She wasn't wearing anything under her dress! Mark's pants bulged even tighter now.

Brooke noticed his tent and licked her lips.

"The address is 140 Cherry Hill crescent. Do you know where that is?"

Mark nodded. It was only a 5 minute walk from where they were currently.

"Okay good we will see you later then! Don't bother knocking; just come straight in the front." Brooke smiled. She stood up and made sure that her dress was properly covering her.

Paige's eyes were looking straight at Mark' crotch now.

"Bye" was all she could muster as the girls walked on.

Mark returned the bye as well, Brooke's pussy still fresh in his mind. His cock straining uncomfortably against his shorts, he hasn't had sex in weeks and he was at the tipping point. He needed to fuck Brooke, Paige too if she was willing. She kept staring at my cock he thought. The image of the two girls kneeling in front of him, sharing his cock in their mouths while they looked up at him with their big sparkling eyes made his cock twitch again. His watch beeped. "Ugh!"

It was almost game time. Mark began to flex his arms and leg muscles to hide his now giant boner.

"Nobody needs to see that just yet." He smiled to himself as he got up and headed to the soccer pitch to earn one last pay for the day.

Mark's last game seemed to last forever. He ran around the pitch half dazed thinking about the girls he was to meet afterwards. He couldn't get Brooke's tiny shaved pussy off his mind. All he wanted was to taste her, Paige too. He imagined them wearing tiny bathing suits, splashing around in the pool, getting each other all wet. The two hot teens wrestled in the water before their lips touched and began to kiss each other passionately in Mark's imagination. He could hear the coaches yelling at him from the sidelines to blow his whistle and he snapped back to reality once again.

"What are you? A fucking retard? Watch the game ref!" screamed one of the coaches from the sidelines.

Mark looked at the overweight man clutching a clipboard to his right. The man's shirt said "COACH" on his breast but his facial expression read "PRICK". His face was purple with rage and the grip he had on his clipboard made his knuckles white as he spewed out obscenities at Mark about his apparent lack of sight.

Mark blew his whistle and the play stopped. All eyes were on Mark as he approached the screaming coach.

"Hey, I realize you're upset but there is no need for that kind of language or behaviour in front of these kids."

"Well I wouldn't be so fucking pissed off if you knew what you were fucking doing!!" The man screamed back at him.

"Sir, its been a long day for everybody but that is no way to talk to people in front of these children. If you don't calm down I will call this game and you forfeit."

That wasn't how it worked but Mark hoped that little extra would help his case.

It did not.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! Fuck you buddy! This is fucking bullshit. Don't tell me how to act or coach my team! You cock sucking piece of garbage!"

Mark tried to contain himself but his irritation had grown too great. "I'm not the one who's the garbage in this conversation pal."

As soon as the words left Mark's lips, the clipboard left the coach's hands and was sent soaring towards Mark's face. "Fuck!" The corner got Mark in the left cheek bone.

Mark's hand went to cover his cheek as the coach came at him. Luckily the other team's coach got there first and tackled the fat coach to the ground. The fat coach swung at the man who just tackled him but missed. The new coach jabbed the fat coach in the head and he went still. The spectators on the opposite side of the pitch freaked out and began yelling at each other. Some of the players began to cry, scared of what was happening.

As the parents began to get violent themselves the second coach said "I heard everything he said to you so don't worry. I have your back but I think you should leave before things get out of control. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks," Mark said still clutching his eye. He grabbed his stuff and took off towards home.

He got about halfway there when he remembered Brooke and Paige were waiting for him in the opposite direction. He doubled back and within minutes was standing out front of 140 Cherry Hill Crescent. He ringed the doorbell once. Nobody answered. He tried again. Still nothing. He tried the handle. It was unlocked so he opened the door and peaked in.

Mark poked his head in the door and yelled "helloooo?"

No answer again. Brooke did say to come in the front he thought so he decided to let himself in. The cool air conditioned building was a huge relief for him and he set his bag down over his shoes. The house was dark but he could see sunlight down the hall way so he walked in that direction. Pictures of Paige's family hung on the walls. A large group picture caught Mark's attention and he stopped to look at it. It seemed to be a full family photo at some picnic. Paige and Brooke stood near the front to the left holding each other tightly and smiling big beautiful smiles. Mark scanned the rest of the family. They all seemed rather plain but happy looking. There were two new faces that caught Mark's eye. On the right side of the photo were two beautiful women who appeared to be in their forties and they looked exactly like Paige and Brooke. 'Must be their moms' Mark thought. He looked at the smiling blonde who had Paige's smile and the brunette who shared Brooke's devilish grin. They both wore matching green sundresses that flaunted their large breasts. Mark's cock swelled as he looked from the hot moms and back to the girls. 'Holy fuck, these dads are the luckiest guys on earth'. Mark continued on down the hall and he found the kitchen. To the back was a sliding window door that was the source of the light. Outside he could see the pool and heard the laughter of the two teen girls.

Mark opened the door and into the heat once more. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw Brooke and Paige laying out on chairs. They smiled when they saw him.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up" Brooke teased.

"What? And miss an offer to swim with such lovely ladies like yourself? No way!"

The girls giggled.

Mark observed the two teens as they baked in the sun. Paige wore a white string bikini that had soft pink flowers on it. She chewed on the straw of the fruity cocktail she held in her hand. Brooke wore a bright blue bikini that was a little bit too small for her again. Her breasts seemed to be squished by the fabric. They both wore their hair up and both girls' nipples could be seen poking from the fabric.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Brooke. "It's all black now."

Mark touched his eye and winced.

"It's a long story," he replied. Brooke got out of her chair and touched his cheek.

"Paige, he needs ice. Go grab some." Brooke commanded and Paige scurried off into to the house to retrieve the ice, leaving the two alone. Brooke looked into Mark's eyes and gave him her devilish grin again.

"You know, you look really sexy with a black eye," she said with a smirk "and here I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

She pressed herself against his body and Mark placed his hands on her waist. She was a full head shorter than him and when she looked up at him she licked her lips.

Mark smiled back and played with the laces around her bikini bottoms. His cock began swelling in his pants again.

"I've been thinking about you all afternoon," he said, "this just didn't come fast enough."

They both leaned forward and kissed hard on the lips. Mark took his right hand and pulled Brooke's face closer to his while Brooke felt her hands all over Mark's body.

Brooke broke off the kiss first, her hands on Mark's chest. "You know, Paige told me about you. She fantasizes about you a lot and I want to help her with those fantasies. What do you think? Are you game?" She smiled devilishly at him again.

"That sexy look of yours is very dangerous," Mark teased, "and once again, how can I refuse?"

"Good because now I want you to fuck me too!" Brooke quickly kissed Mark's mouth then they both stepped back. Paige had returned with the ice.

"Here it is!" said Paige as she handed it to Mark. Her gaze shifted downwards. Mark was sure she was looking at his bulge again because she blushed.

"Thank you Paige," Mark said. "I really like your swimsuit, it's very pretty."

Paige looked up at him and gave him a smile, "Thank you! Pink is my favourite colour!" She looked at the ground before speaking again. "What did you do to your eye?"

"I pissed off a coach and he threw a clipboard at my head." Mark said nonchalantly.

"You probably should have ducked then," teased Paige who seemed to be getting more comfortable. Mark laughed and agreed. Paige smiled at Mark, obviously pleased with herself that she had made him laugh.

The heat of the sun and the heat of Mark's hands made the ice melt extremely fast and it began to drip down his arm and soak his referee uniform. Brooke noticed this first and suggested Mark take his shirt off. Paige instantly went red. Brooke winked at Mark and he slowly removed his shirt. Mark had always been an athlete and kept his body in top condition. He had a distinguished six pack abs and strong arms. He was very proud of his body and got many compliments from the girls in his grade. Brooke bit her lip as she watched Mark take his shirt off, her eyes looking all over him. Paige let out a soft squeak and got even redder, her eyes also trained on Mark.

"Finally, that shirt was driving me nuts all day!" Mark commented and threw his shirt onto a chair.

"Do you have any sunscreen I can borrow?" Mark laughed, "I don't want to burn!" Brooke looked at him with a knowing smile and Mark winked this time. Paige turned around and handed him a bottle of her own lotion.

"You can use mine if you want!" She said rapidly.

"Thanks again," Mark smiled.

He put some lotion in his hand and began to rub up and down his right arm. Then his left. Then his chest and stomach. He glanced up to see both girls staring at him while he rubbed himself.

"I'll need help with my back." Mark smiled as he held the bottle of lotion out to the girls. Brooke got up first but stated she needed a refill on her drink and walked towards the house. Mark watched as her ass swayed in her tight bikini bottoms that barely left anything to his imagination. That left Paige alone with Mark now. Mark laid face down on Brooke's lounge chair and pointed to his back.

"Please?" He asked again closing his eyes.

"Okay," was her response and she lathered up her hands with lotion and began to caress his skin. Her soft hands on his back made Mark's cock continue to swell up against the chair. The feeling was driving him nuts.

"You are really strong!" Paige said as she rubbed the lotion over his back and shoulders.

"Thanks, I do my best."

Mark heard a very soft "Oh my God yes you do," escape from Paige barely audible.

"There! You're all done! No sun burns for you mister!"

"Thanks Paige. Do you need help with yours?"

Paige blushed again.

"N-no, that's okay thanks, I just did mine."

"Liar."

Brooke had returned with 3 drinks in her hand. "You were complaining earlier about how you could never reach the hard spots."

Paige gave Brooke an embarrassed, angry look and Brooke just laughed back at her.

"Here let me help you." Mark said as he took the bottle of lotion and got off the chair.

Paige was still sitting on the other lounge chair and Mark knelt behind her. He lathered up his hands and rubbed her shoulders as Brooke watched them expectantly. Paige sucked in a breath when he touched her. He caressed her shoulders and then down her back and arms. When he was ready to move on he told her to lay face down and she obeyed immediately. He began to caress her hips in circular motions, being careful to slip his finger tips slightly inside her bikini to tease her. Every time he did she produced her soft squeak of enjoyment. Mark worked down to her thighs. He spread her legs apart and saw that her white bathing suit was wet where her pussy was. He rubbed her right thigh then the left. Being careful to come within a hairs reach of her soaked pussy and just gently grazing the fabric enough to tease her. He moved on down her legs and looked up to see Brooke sitting in a chair watching them.

She had one hand grasping her tit while the other silently rubbed her pussy. Seeing the kinky teen touch herself was all that Mark could handle. He grew extra bold and worked his way up Paige's back. He began to rub her shoulders once more then reached down and kissed the back of her neck. She squeaked louder this time but didn't protest so he kissed her again. He kissed her neck then continued to kiss her down to her shoulders. Then back up to her neck her eyes were closed but he could tell she loved every touch. He kissed her ear. Then her cheek. Then the side of her lips. When their lips touched she raised her head and they locked lips. She forced her tongue in his mouth and he fought hers back with his.

Mark sat her up and laid back on the lounger and pulled Paige on top of him. Their oily bodies rubbed against one another. They continued to kiss and Mark's fingers looped themselves around her bikini bottoms, teasing the young girl even more with each touch. Paige's hands searched all over Mark's body feeling his every muscle. Mark's cock was now at its limit. He needed to get out of his shorts or else he felt like his dick would snap in two. He removed his hands from her bottoms and rubbed them across Paige's stomach and up to her breasts. He held her breasts in each hand and began to caress them as the girl moaned. He sat her on top of him and fondled her while she moaned.

Mark looked over at Brooke who was still in her chair but now completely naked and moaning with pleasure as she slid two fingers in and out of her pussy. Brooke opened her eyes and saw Mark looking at her. She gave him her look and got up and walked towards him and her cousin who still seemed oblivious to her surroundings. Standing behind Paige, she undid her bikini's top knot with one pull. Feeling her top fall down, Paige opened her eyes in shock to see Mark smiling up at her. He let go of her breasts and let the fabric fall. Her lovely round nipples were clear to him before she clumsily covered herself. She turned to see Brooke standing behind her naked.

"It's okay Paige. Just let it happen." Instructed Brooke.

She straddled Paige from the back and slowly removed Paige's hands from her breasts, exposing them. She undid the last knot on Paige's top and then tossed it aside. She kissed Paige's shoulders like Mark had done and then slowly worked her way up to her mouth.

"It's just like what we used to do when we were younger." she said, "except way hotter!"

With that Brooke kissed Paige on the lips and they began to make out passionately. Tongues in each other's mouth. All Mark could do was watch in disbelief as he had two hot teenagers naked on his lap kissing each other. His cock strained against his shorts and he felt Brooke's wet pussy. She felt it too and began to rock her hips back and forth on it.

"My my what a nice cock you have Mark. I bet he wants out to play too." Cooed Brooke between Paige's kisses.

"Oh fuck yes he does!" Said Mark exasperated. He was ready to explode. Brooke slid off of Mark and tugged off Mark's shorts. His cock sprang out and slapped Paige's ass, finally free. Brooke gasped.

"Oh my God it's even bigger than I had hoped!" Brooke exclaimed. "This cock deserves to be sucked right now!"

She took his cock in his mouth, trying to fit the whole thing in but couldn't. At 7.5" long Mark was also very proud of his dick.

"What a beautiful cock," Brooke choked out.

Paige watched as her cousin sucked on Mark's dick. She wanted to try it too.

Mark looked up and saw her watching.

"Would you like to try too Paige?" He asked. Paige blushed again but nodded at him shyly. Mark smiled, "I have an idea."

"You won't need these though," as he undid Paige's bottoms, "come turn yourself around and show me your cute ass."

Hesitant, Paige looked at Brooke who caught her eye. She stopped bobbing her head just long enough to give her a slight approving nod before continuing her blow job. Encouraged by Brooke, Paige turned around and Mark now had Paige's wet pussy in his face. Paige's face was now inches from Mark's cock too.

Paige's pussy was dripping wet and Mark began to caress her clit. Paige's body lurched at his touch. He used slow circular motions to build her up then he would stop right before she came, teasing her again.

Brooke looked up at her cousin and kissed her on the mouth. Her break smelled like cock and pre-cum.

"I'm going to teach you how to suck a cock now." And she guided Mark's cock into Paige's mouth.

"Tighten your lips around it then suck in." Paige did as she was told. "Play with the tip with your tongue too. Just remember, no teeth unless they ask for it okay?"

"No teeth please." Mark said and the girls both giggled.

Paige began to suck on Mark's cock while Brooke tugged on his balls. He had waited all day for this and now that it was finally happening he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Mark focused on the young pussy that was dangling in his face. He needed a distraction from the two hot mouths on his dick so he reached his head up and tasted Paige's pussy with his tongue. He felt her body quiver in delight. And he licked again. He tasted her pussy juices and he stuck a finger inside her while he massaged her clit with his tongue. It didn't take long until Paige was moaning with pleasure and losing focus on his cock.

"OH MY GOD!!" Paige exclaimed as the first orgasm ripped through her. Then the next. And the next. Her entire body shook and Paige's body tensed up as she orgasmed uncontrollably to Mark's tongue and fingers.

Brooke watched her cousin orgasm and moaned in delight then continued to suck Mark's dick. Paige turned around and kissed Mark's face which was covered in her own cum. She licked it off eagerly.

"That was incredible!" She cried, I've never cum like that before in my life!"

"You're welcome then," chuckled Mark as Paige collapsed in his arms.

"Don't relax too much yet; Paige," Brooke cut in, "you're going to sit on his lovely cock next!"

Paige looked at her cousin in a daze but smiled and kissed Mark again.

"I want to make you cum now."

Brooke held Mark's dick as Paige eased back and sat on top of it. Slowly she worked her pussy around his giant cock.

"Oh my God it's huge! It's bigger than your toys for sure Brooke!" Paige exclaimed.

Paige then began to bounce up and down on Mark's cock. Moaning and squeaking with pleasure.

"Now it's my turn to cum like that too!" Brooke said. And she stepped over Mark and put her own pussy on his lips. Mark sucked inwards and Brooke gasped. He found her clit and sucked again before flicking it with his tongue.

Brooke moaned "You're pretty good at this!" She said between breaths.

Paige continued to bounce up and down on Mark's dick and Mark put a finger into Brooke's pussy. He slid it in and out again before adding another. With the second finger inside her and Mark's tongue rubbing her clit Brooke grabbed her cousin's face and mashed it against hers. Kissing her violently, biting her lip and tugging her hair. Both girls kissed and massaged and pulled on each other's tits and this sent both of them over the edge. Mark felt Brooke's pussy clench up around his fingers and he fucked her deeper until she came. When she came she ejaculated cum all over his face and chest in great bursts. Each orgasm produced more and more cum until she went rigid like Paige had. Watching her cousin cum made Paige cum too and her pussy clasped onto Mark's dick and she screamed as she came again.

The girls got off of Mark and knelt beside him.

"Your turn hunk! Cum on our faces!" Ordered Brooke. Mark didn't need a second invitation and got up. He began stroking his dick over the two young girls who were eagerly looking up at him to cover their faces with his cum. It only took a few pumps of his dick to cum and he sprayed Brooke's mouth with cum, then turned to Paige and got her cheek and forehead. "Agh!" He cried as his previous daydreams became reality and he finally got to cum.

"You have really tasty cum!" said Brooke as she swallowed her load. "Here let me help," Brooke turned to Paige and licked the cum off of her face. With the cum still in her mouth, the girls kissed and Brooke shared Mark's cum with her.

"Mmm that is good," agreed Paige.

"Let's clean him up and then go for a swim!" Brooke suggested and both girls licked Mark's dick clean.

Then they jumped into the pool for a swim.

* * *

Mark felt the relief of cool water as it washed over him. He had had a stressful day but it had turned around quite nicely he thought. He felt the splash of the two beautiful young girls jumping into the pool behind him. Before he could turn around he felt 4 hands on his shoulders as the girls tried to push him under the water together but to no avail. There was no deep end in this pool and Mark, being a head taller than both girls, refused to sink. They pressed down with all their might while laughing and giggling as their naked bodies pressed up against Mark's.

"Go down dammit!" laughed Brooke, "Damn you and your muscles!"

Siiiink!" added Paige.

Mark smiled at that compliment. These girls had definitely made his day. They made his month even. Hell, they've just made his entire year and he loved the energy the girls shared.

Mark played along and pretended to be over powered by the girls. He slowly and dramatically sank into the water.

"Ahhh!!!..." His voice trailed off under the water.

Mark stayed under the water until the girls released their hold on him and then sprang out of the water with a huge splash.

"Rawrrr!" He yelled holding his arms up like claws and barring his teeth.

The girls screamed, caught off guard by his surprise.

"Sorry ladies, I'm not much of a submarine," Mark continued, "I'm more of a helicopter!"

With that he picked up the teens and placed them both over his shoulders. Their bare asses exposed to the sun and they flailed their legs wildly as Mark began to spin in circles. The three of them laughed as Mark spun.

"You girls ready to dive?" Mark asked.

"No! I don't want my hair wet!" cried Paige.

"Mine either," added Brooke.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Well that's no fun," and he dropped them back into the water.

"Excuse me?" asked Paige, "Brooke and I are lots of fun!" She splashed water at Mark.

Brooke splashed Mark too. "I didn't hear you complaining earlier." she said with a smirk. The two girls teamed up on him and began to splash faster until Mark was blinded by the spray.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Mark laughed. "You got me! You win!"

"Damn straight we win!" cheered Paige.

"We always win," added Brooke, "so don't forget it."

Mark still felt like the real winner today. These girls were beautiful and he still couldn't believe that he had cum all over their faces just minutes ago. Mark's dick began to stir again at the thought. Their bright eyes looking up at him expectantly while holding their tongues out for him to cum drove him wild.

"Well since you're both winners, why not come collect your prize?"

The two girls looked at each other and giggled as Mark approached them. He grabbed Paige's waist with his right arm and Brooke's with his left, pulling the teens against his body.

The girls began to rub their hands over his chest and shoulders, cooing as they explored his body. Their naked breasts pressed against Mark in the cool water and he held them closer. He could feel his cock begin to reawaken under the water.

Mark looked into Paige's eyes and smiled, who looked back into his for a brief second before looking away shyly. Mark leaned his head forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Paige's face lit up like a Christmas tree and met Mark's gaze. He leaned forward again and this time she returned his kiss. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths as Brooke looked on.

"Mmmm," she purred, "my turn." as she broke up Paige and Mark's contact. She pulled Mark's face towards her own and kissed him deeply, allowing his tongue into her mouth.

Paige began to kiss Mark's neck while he kissed her cousin. Then Brooke kissed Mark's neck while he turned his focus back to Paige and Mark's erection continued to grow while he made out with both girls.

Mark slipped his hands from the girls' waist and cupped their asses in each hand. Perky little Paige's fit in his palm perfectly while Brooke's, being bigger, gave him much more to grab onto. The girls kissed him harder as he seemed to hold them up by their asses. He held them closer to him and the girls began to gyrate their hips, rubbing their pussies against Mark's thighs. The girls gasped as each movement sent sparks of pleasure through their bodies. Their kissing never ceasing as the girls clung to Mark.

Mark then used this new position to gently slip a single finger between each of their legs until he felt their hot, wet snatches. Mark teasingly stroked their pussy lips from the outside and could feel their juices flow from within. Slowly, he dipped his fingers inside the girls at the same time.

Paige gave her signature soft squeak of pleasure when she felt Mark's finger slip inside her. Both girls began to try and sit on his fingers and he moved them in and out. The teens squirmed in his arms again when he added another finger to each hole, desperately trying to catch as much of Mark's fingers inside of themselves as possible. After a few short thrusts both girls were fully riding Mark's fingers and they both let out a short cry as his fingers were fully engulfed in their hot pussies.

Brooke and Paige caught each other' eyes in their moment of bliss and began to kiss each other. The two girls furiously attacked each other with their tongues as Mark fingered them, their bodies lost in pure lust as they built up their orgasms. Brooke playfully bit Paige's bottom lip and gently pulled back. Paige moaned in ecstasy as her cousin kissed her and then felt Mark's lips upon her neck again.

He kissed Paige behind her ear and then worked his way down in quick succession to her shoulder blades. The girls continued to rock their hips over Mark's fingers and he switched his attention to Brooke.

Mark kissed up and down Brooke's exposed neck and followed the same pattern he had done with Paige. Mark's erection was now at full mast as the girls continued to squirm at his touch. Each time one of their thighs brushed against his cock he felt his legs go weak. He had waited all day to fuck these gorgeous girls and he was going to get his fill. Still fingering the girls, he decided it was time for round two.

"Are you ladies ready to cum?" Mark asked teasingly. Brooke and Paige broke off their kissing to respond in unison.

"Yes please!"

"Hmmm... I don't know..." he teased again, "are you sure you want it?"

"YES! We do!" cried Paige.

"Give it to us!" added Brooke.

"Not until you ask me properly." continued Mark.

The girls gave each other a look then smiled at naughtily at Mark before replying again on unison.

"Please let us cum Mark! We want to cum on your fingers! Please! Fuck us deeper!"

"That's more like it!" said Mark as he began to wiggle his fingers back and forth inside both of the girls. Brooke and Paige's begging stopped immediately and were replaced with moans of pleasure. Mark could feel their pussies tighten as they approached their climax, forcing his hand into a vice grip. The girls' own fingers gripped Mark's back and shoulders as they orgasmed together. Their bodies spasming in Mark's arms.

"OH MY GODDDD!" cried Paige as her orgasm spread through her body.

"F-F-FUUUUCK!" was all Brooke could manage as her body shook from her own orgasm.

Once the girls recovered they collapsed into Mark's arms and rested their heads on his shoulders while he withdrew his now slick fingers from their young bodies.

"That was amazing," cooed Paige.

"I told you picking him up today was a good idea!" beamed Brooke, "and I'm not even finished with him yet!"

Brooke reached down into the water and grasped Mark's throbbing erection in her hand.

"I want this monster inside me. Now."

Mark heartily agreed and Paige giggled.

Mark climbed the shallow steps of the pool, still carrying the teens in his strong arms.

He set them both down by their lounge chairs where he had previously had sex with Paige. The sun and heat of the day had already started to dry them but Paige and Brooke both began to use their towels anyways. Mark watched as they dried themselves off, his erection had died a bit while exiting the pool but was still excited as witnessed the girls move the towels about themselves. Brooke purposefully showed off her long legs and round ass to Mark as she bent over to dry her feet. Her bald, wet, pussy gleamed in the sunlight. Brooke noticed him watching and gave him her mischievous smile as she sauntered over to him.

"Need some help stud?" she asked.

Mark only nodded and she began to pat him dry with her towel. She started with his arms and shoulders then moved to his chest and stomach before working her way down to his legs and saving his wakening cock for last. The naked teen's soft touch began to get his dick stirring again as he watched her breasts sway with each movement of her arms as she dried him off. Finally done, Brooke laid her towel on the ground in front of Mark and knelt on it, his dick at her eye level.

Mark held in a breath as Brooke kissed the tip of his cock. She lifted up the growing phallus in her palm and dragged her tongue along its underside. She used her free hand to massage Mark's balls as she began to stroke his cock up and down.

"Such a beautiful cock," Brooke said fully mesmerized as Mark's cock grew in her hands, "so big and so sexy."

Still stroking, Brooke put her lips around the head of Mark's dick and sucked in. Mark let out a soft moan and Brooke smiled up at him, his dick still in her mouth.

Brooke took Mark out of her mouth bit continued stroking him, "I love this cock!"

She said as she spat on his shaft. Her hand spread her spit, up and down his cock and then she returned it to her mouth. Deeper this time. Mark felt his large cock hit the back of Brooke's throat and waited for her to gag but she didn't. She massaged the bottom of his cock with her tongue and Mark moaned again.

At 7.5 inches, Mark was a bit too big for the teen to fit fully in her mouth but he was impressed to see she had more than half engulfed between her lips.

Mark could feel his orgasm coming and he pulled out of her mouth. Brooke smiled and grabbed his dick.

"You're not allowed to cum yet mister." she ordered. "Come on this way. You too Paige."

Standing up, Brooke led Mark by the dick to a day bed that faced towards the house. She instructed mark to lie down on the mattress and looked back towards the house before joining him.

Paige had been sipping her forgotten drink, that Brooke had brought over earlier, and watched her cousin take Mark's giant dick into her mouth. The sight of his giant cock and the memory of it inside her excited the young girl and her pussy began to drip again. She followed her lovers over to the day bed.

Mark laid on his back and Brooke took him in her mouth once more, her ass in the air. Paige saw her cousin's exposed pussy and she knelt behind her. Paige grabbed Brooke's hips with her hands and snuck her tongue along her pussy lips. Brooke gasped at her touch.

"I love it when you eat me Paige!" she cried between mouthfuls of cock. Paige giggled in response and stuck her tongue in deeper, enjoying the taste of her cousin.

Marks watched as Brooke's breasts swayed again as she bobbed her head up and down over his dick. He was getting dangerously close to cumming again. Brooke must have sensed this as she broke free of Paige's grasp and positioned her dripping wet pussy over Mark's cock.

"It's my turn to ride you now!" she declared happily and she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Mark felt Paige's hand slip up his thigh and then grab hold of the base of his throbbing cock as she helped guide him into Brooke.

Brooke took in a deep breath and held it as his dick slipped inside her and slowly her lips slid down completely around him. She paused once Mark was fully inside her, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with cock, before gyrating her hips in a circle. Mark slowly began thrusting himself in and out of Brooke and she moaned. He took it slow when he withdrew himself nearly completely before ramming himself back in hard and deep. He continued this pattern for a few minutes. Slowly out. Hard in. Soft out. Hard in.

Brooke then squatted over him. "Harder!" she ordered and Mark obliged.

He furiously began to fuck the young teen's pussy fast and deep. Brooke fell forward onto her knees and held herself up with her hands on Mark's shoulders in total bliss as he fucked her harder. Mark watched her C cup breasts dangle in his face and he reached up with his mouth and took a nipple in his mouth. Brooke moaned her approval as he sucked on her nipple, then the other.

Mark then brought his hands up to play with her breasts as her continued to pump her with his hard cock. He took a breast in each hand and kneaded them like dough. He continued to massage her lovely breasts and when he squeezed her nipples she cried out moans of ecstasy. Emboldened, Mark snuck a hand between Brooke's legs and began to massage her clit with his finger.

Brooke began to match Mark's thrusts with her own movements as he continued to fondle her nipple and clit. It wasn't long until Brooke's pussy clamped down on Mark's dick and she came on his cock.

Paige sat on the bed beside them watching her cousin wreathe in total bliss as her fingers rubbed her own clit.

Recovered from her orgasm Brooke got off of Mark and got on all fours in front of Paige. Her round ass swayed in the air and instructed Mark to take her from behind. Mark got off the bed and rubbed his rock hard cock along her wet pussy lips, teasing her before he slowly eased his way back into her.

Brooke sighed with pleasure as Mark's cock slid into her again and began to rock her hips back to meet him. Mark slowly brought himself in and out of the teen, gradually picking up his pace. Brooke matched his speed until they were a sweaty blur and Mark's balls slapped against Brooke's pussy as her rammed her.

Paige looked on, now furiously rubbing her clit faster, as Brooke moved her head between Paige's legs. She licked Paige's wet lips and she squeaked with pleasure. Paige removed her hand and Brooke immediately stuck her mouth over her clit and sucked on it. Paige leaned back against the pillows and let her cousin massage her with her tongue.

Brooke brought up two fingers and slid them inside Paige's pussy as she continued to tongue her.

Mark watched as Brooke went down on Paige and his cock swelled even bigger as he fucked Brooke.

"Naughty girls." he said and slapped Brooke's ass with his hand. Surprised Brooke lurched forward deeper into Paige who gasped.

"Hit her again!" Paige instructed, "This naughty slut needs a spanking!"

Mark hit her again and Brooke moaned into Paige's twat.

"Harder!" Brooke ordered, "Punish me! I am such a bad girl!"

Mark slapped her other cheek now and then again. Then both with both hands and red marks began to appear on her ass and Mark slapped her ass again. Each time Brooke was hit she would lurch forward and finger Paige deeper and every time Paige would moan in ecstasy. Mark slapped Brooke again and Paige looked at him with her bright blue eyes and watched him fuck Brooke. Mark met her gaze and smiled. She was absolutely stunning in the light and he decided he wanted to fulfill this beautiful girl's every wish and fantasy like Brooke had suggested earlier. He winked at her and she smiled back. He looked down at Brooke's now red ass as he continued to fuck her. He picked up his pace and she moaned again. The harder he thrust himself into Brooke, the deeper Brooke would dive into Paige, multiplying all of their sensations and that gave Mark an idea. He tenderly laid his hands on Brooke's ass and spread apart her cheeks. Her pink asshole was there to greet him. Before Brooke could wonder what he was doing he pressed on her asshole with his thumb. Brooke gasped and plunged herself into Paige.

"Oh my God!" cried the girls.

"Stick it in! Put your finger in my ass!" ordered Brooke, "It feels so good!"

Mark did as instructed and slid his thumb in until his nail was engulfed by her ass. Brooke wreathed under him as she felt the pressure of the thumb in her ass and Mark's dick pounding her pussy. The sensations from both proved to be too much for her as she felt her pussy clench down on Mark's dick as she came even harder than before.

Mark felt the teen's pussy clench around his dick as she came on him. Brooke drove herself deeper into Paige as she orgasmed and propelled Paige into one of her own. He felt Brooke ejaculate all over his dick as he kept his pace. He was about to cum himself when he pulled out and stroked his cock. He looked up to see Paige holding Brooke's head against her pussy as she came in Brooke's mouth. Watching Paige cum was all Mark needed and he came hard for the second time that afternoon. His cum covered Brooke's ass and lower back. Brooke laid there breathing heavily and Mark looked down at the large puddle of cum she had made on the bed. When he looked up again Paige was staring directly at him and she held a look of complete lust across her face.

She never broke eye contact as she crawled over Brooke and began to lick the drying cum off of her cousin's back and ass with long strokes of her tongue. Mark was frozen as he watched her crawl up to him and she knelt in front of him. Paige was still staring into Mark's eyes until they were face to face. She licked her lips seductively and leaned forwards. Mark kissed her hard on the mouth while she knelt over her cousin kissing him back.

Breaking off the kiss, Paige looked at him again.

"You're everything I could have dreamed of."

She whispered to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before retreating to her spot among the pillows. She patted the empty spot beside her and Mark crawled onto the day bed beside her. Paige instantly cuddled up to him and kissed his neck. Brooke looked up from where she lay and cuddled up on Mark's other side. She began to kiss Mark's neck as well.

Mark looked down and both girls stopped kissing him and looked at him. Brooke gave him her mischievous grin again and this time Paige gave him a grin of her own. He smiled to himself as the girls continued to caress his body. The three of them were exhausted and Mark closed his eyes as he leaned back against the pillows. He let the feeling of the kisses on his skin relax him and wondered what the rest of the day would bring.


	16. Price's party

It all started when I was 18. I was at a birthday party for Price B. Price was a girl in my class that im pretty sure every guy had a crush on. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was 5 foot 5 with a gorgeous hourglass figure, because she was on the dance team at our school. She had stunning light blue eyes and long brown hair. I guessed her breast size was about a 36 C, which really big for her figure but still were very perky. She had a narrow waist that led to a tight gorgeous ass, which was great because the dance team wore yoga pants almost every day and watching her walk away in her those pants could almost make you cum in your pants. I figured she must weigh about 105 pounds, which she had no fat on her. As for me, I am Kyle, I was on the golf team. I am 6'1 and weighted about 190. I wasn't the coolest guy in the school, being from Texas and not on the football. I gained some recognizing last year being a sophomore captain on the golf team and finishing the state tournament in fifth placed for team and got runner up for individual. That's when my sexual life started and had many girls throughout the summer but always had my eye on Price.

When I got there I realized that practically my whole class was there. It wasn't that warm seeing as it was November, I had came with my friend Tristan and just coming from the golf course. She had a pool with a hot tub so I was lucky to a bathing suit in my car. Everyone was just hanging out, playing beer pong and just hammered. Than it seemed at one moment everyone went for the pool or hot tub. I decided not to go because Price wasn't going at the time and I wanted to try and get an opportunity to finally see her in a bikini. Apparently as things seem to slow down, it was going to be my lucky night to get into the hot tub with Price with two of her friends, and then Tristan joined in. She was wearing a blue bikini that made her beautiful tits pop out, but she couldn't have looked any better. Both of her friends were on the dance team as well, Jordy was about 5'7" had long black hair and brown eyes. Her tits were about the same as Price but had a bigger ass while being still firm. The other one was Lauren, she was about 5'3" had brunette hair and green eyes. She had a smaller figure with 32 B's and a really tight ass. Unfortunately I didn't get to sit beside Price, but I did get to sit across from her and out legs were constantly rubbing and I caught her sneaking a few glances at whose leg she was rubbing and every time I saw her she would give me a cute smile. While I was trying to flirt with Price, Tristan was making the moves on both Jordy and Lauren. So the party was starting to wind down, most of the guests had left. Tristan made the final moves on lauren and jordy and they left the hot tub and soon after I realized that he was my ride home. So I was forced to ask Price if I could stay the night and to my relief she said yes. So we got out of the tub for now.

I wanted to be nice so helped her finished cleaning up most of the garbage when she asked me if I wanted to go into the hot tub again.

"Sure" I managed to say.

She just gave me a little smile. So I went to the washroom to change and she started to strip of her clothes because her bikini was underneath. I was still amazed how beautiful she looked in that bikini. By the time I got back she was already in the hot tub. We started talking and I started to relax, I said that Tristan and her friends were gone a long time and at that moment I felt her foot almost touching my crotch but she wasn't tall enough for her leg to reach all the way across the hot tub. Before I realized what was happening she had stood up and reached behind her and untied her bikini strings. And the next thing I new I was staring at the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen. They were just the perfect size and they didn't sag at all. Since it was November it was just a little chilly, even though we were in Texas, her nipples looked rock hard and the moonlight reflected off the little water droplets clinging to her breasts. Before I could say anything she had taken a small step to closer to me and she sat on my lap and whispered why should they have all the fun tonight. Than she kissed me, I was a bit surprised at first but than I warmed to it and I parted my lips and started probing with my tongue. We were really making out now and I grabbed her perfect little ass and pull her close to me and realized her breasts were pushed up hard against my chest and it felt amazing. I started to run my hands up and down her back, and through her hair. I realized she was getting a goose bumps being so cold.

"Want to take this to your bedroom" I breathed in her ear while she was kissing my neck.

"Mhmm" she moaned

So I picked her up and lifted her out of the hot tub and started to dry her off, lingering a bit on her breasts and could not stop grabbing her ass. She than quickly dried me off and grabbed my hand and led me too her bedroom.

When we got to her bedroom she shut her door and kept the lights off. Her curtains were open so her room was awash with a glow from the moon. We sat down on her bed and started making out again. I slid my hands down her back and into her bikini bottoms and cupped her perfect ass cheeks. I started to squeeze them and she started moaning into my mouth. I slipped my thumbs into the waistband and slid her bikini bottoms to the floor. In turn she slid my trunks to the floor and my hard cock sprang free. I forced pushed her onto her bed and started kissing her on her neck. I started to kiss my way down to her left breast and started kissing around her still hard nipples. I started to flick my tongue over her nipple and than engulfed it with my entire mouth. I flicked my tongue in circles around her left nipple and really twisted her right nipple with my fingers. She was moaning unintelligible words so I switched and started to suck her right nipple. After about a minute I started to motorboat her huge tits for a few seconds and kissed my way down her flat stomach until I reached her thighs. I kissed her inner thighs while I separated her pussy lips with my fingers. I slowly slid my tongue along her opening, tasting her nectar. She let out a gasp as my tongue slipped along her clit. I let my tongue taunt and tease, open and please. I then took my finger and slowly let it enter her. Price gave out a loud moan as she pulled my head closer. As I continued to finger and lick one of her hands left my head. I looked up to see her playing with her nipples again.

I caught her aroma on a breeze and I lowered my tongue to my prize.

Price opened her legs to me, gripping my hair and pulling me in. I listened to her moans and groans of pleasure as my tongue and fingers touched, tasted and teased her. It didn't take her long before the soft whimpers became broken pants of pleasure. I delighted as I watched her body tense and felt it shutter. I continued my assault as Price tried to hold back the scream that was building inside of her. Though with one last pressure of my finger within her she tensed and let out a series of sounds, each more passionate than the last. I felt Price pushing my head away softly and I knew I had met my goal. Price then pulled my head up and raised hers to meet mine. She laid there trying to catch her breath for a couple of minutes and than she sat up.

"That was the first orgasm I have ever had from someone other than myself" she said

"You mean you are still a virgin" I said completely shocked to be hearing this

"Well no" she admitted "I have sucked guys' cocks before and they have fucked me but they always finished before I could cum"

"Let's see if we can fix that" I said as I started to move towards her

"NO" she said rather firmly "I want to show you a good time as well without the use of my pussy or even asshole"

"When you talk dirty like that it is so hot babe"

"I know now sit back and enjoy" she replied with the cutest smile I had seen so far

She stood up and started to kiss me passionately, with her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. In turn I was exploring her mouth and grabbing her ass as if I never want to let go. I was the one to break the kiss than she started to kiss her way down my chest, she continued kissing her way down until she got to my cock. Price took my cock in her hand and began a slow methodical blow job. Slowly and deliberately, she worked her tongue around the head, concentrating on the soft, sensitive underside. She alternately worked the head of my cock and then sucked the head deep into her mouth, slowly withdrawing it, only to repeat the sequence; all the while looking up at me with her dark expressive eyes. The feeling was wonderful torture. She was not sucking hard enough to cause me to cum, but it was hard enough to bring my cock to full, rock hard attention. This whole time she had been playing with my ball sack. I loved the feeling of the contact of my cock with the back of her throat. Once, twice, a third time, and another. But this time there was no negative reaction from her, only controlled motion. In one final challenge, she moved her hand off the base of my shaft and jammed her head down as far as it would go. I felt the head of my cock enter her esophagus. She shuddered again as she fought the object deep in her throat. I could feel the involuntary swallowing reflex as her body tried to dislodge the object now blocking her airway. I quickly said "Hang on babe I'm about to cum". The feeling was unexpectedly intense, and I could feel the stirrings of an orgasm beginning to rise, I blasted my biggest load I have ever had in the back of her mouth. Price needed air, while she was swallowing all of my cum without spilling a drop. We both collapsed onto her bed exhausted.

We woke up an undeterminable time later, me with a semi hard cock and her with a damp pussy. We laid there for a little bit before I started to fondle her breasts and play with her nipples. She ran her finger nails along my cock, sending chills through it and making it instantly hard. As she took some of my head into her mouth, I started to rub her clit. She responded by opening her legs for me, and I plunged a finger inside of her and went to work on her g-spot. She slowed her sucking as the pleasure overtook her, and she started to buckle from my finger's assault. It wasn't long before her pussy gripped my finger and she came hard. She looked up at me with a similarly desperate look and whispered, "Take me." I had long dreamed about having my way with her petite body with her perfect tits, so I didn't resist. I got up and picked her up in an embrace. With a quick adjustment, I dropped her pussy straight onto my rod and impaled her deep. "You fucking animal!" she moaned loudly. I started to slam her up and down on my cock from our upright position, and she loved every moment of it. Her legs wrapped tightly around me, and one of my hands went to her perfect, tight ass and gave her a couple of spanks. Price moaned out loud again as her pussy gripped me in a quick but strong orgasm. I put Price back down onto the bed and she got onto her hands and knees. I jumped up behind her and slammed my cock as far into her as I had. I gave her ass cheeks alternating spanks as my cock rubbed against her g-spot. She was struggling to keep her balance, but still had a hand on her clit, rubbing herself wildly during the pounding. "Oh fuck!" she moaned and came on my cock. She fell over in a heap, but my cock remained inside her. I pulled out and flipped her around, before driving my cock back into her soaking wet pussy. Her perky breasts bounced all over the place as I fucked her. "Do you love my cock?" I teased her. "Yes, I fucking, uh, love your, uh, big cock," she moaned in response. Price moaned and breathed heavily, seemingly every second, as I thrust into her at a fast pace. Her moaning got higher and higher pitched before her body began into an arch as she went into seemed the biggest orgasm. I watched as her tight stomach rippled and contracted as she came hard. She fell back more, too tired to do anything at this point but moan. I grabbed her hips and rammed into her pussy harder, feeling my cock reach new depths in her pussy as my orgasm neared. She felt my cock getting harder but didn't say anything. Price just looked up at me and seemed to indicate I better not think of pulling out. Just before I was about to burst, I felt her pussy go off into another orgasm. Her pussy muscles clenched me tightly and forced my cum out in quick, bursts of hot, sticky cum. I painted the inner walls of her pussy as she milked me for all I had. We grabbed hands and laced our fingers tightly together as I flooded her. Just as I was filling her pussy, the door opened and her friend Jordy was just standing there looking as cum fell out of Price's pussy.

* * *

As I flooded Price's pussy with my cum, her best friend Jordy was standing just inside the room. Jordy for some reason was still in her bikini, which I found she looked great in it. She finally said " Tristen only had fucked Lauren and then fucking passed out, I have not been fuck yet and am so horny for cock."

Price paused and thought things over. "I think this stud is up for it." I then said, "I can't say no to another beautiful women." Jordy looking at me will a big grin as she walked over to the bed.

"We have to get him ready again!" Price said, grabbing the base of my cock and inviting Jordy to take the top. Price smiled and joined her, and the two different hands on my cock turned me on, getting me hard quickly. It was easy getting hard again knowing that I am about to have my first threesome. Price sucked on my tip for a few seconds and then letting Jordy to start sucking my cock. I reached down and grabbed Jordy's tits to get them out of her bikini. They were about the same size as Price's, but maybe just a little perkier. Price was behind me with her arms around me on Jordy's head helping her gag on the full length of my cock. Jordy then took my cock out of her mouth and said, " I want you to fuck my pussy with that big cock." I wanted to fuck her tight pussy, as we all got on the bed.

Jordy then got up and climbed up onto my lap. "Pump that cock into me!" she said as she split her legs across my cock. Price jerked my shaft up and down a few times and inserted the head into her. "Fuck yes!" Jordy yelled as it entered her and she started to ride. Price then got up and did a split of her own across my mouth. My tongue dove into her pussy and then licked her clit as she started to moan. I flicked my tongue back and forth against her clit over and over and her moans quickened and got louder. "Yeah, I love your cock in my pussy!" Jordy screamed as she came on my cock, her juices gushing against my cock and escaping her insides. Price wasn't far behind, and she let out a loud "Fuck!" as she came against my face. Price got off of me and I took the opportunity to lay Jordy down on her back and start to fuck her harder. She started to scream and grabbed the sheets over her head as I moved her slightly with each thrust. Her whole body pulsing back and forth every time I buried my dick farther in her pussy. Her hands explored my body as I pounded into her tight pussy mercilessly. Price was really getting into this, and came over to rub Jordy's clit. This pushed Jordy over again and she came around my cock again, her cum slowly starting to leak out. Price started to kiss me and rubbed my balls as I started to get closer. She felt my orgasm starting to build and looked me in the eyes. Her mouth curled to a seductive look and she whispered, "Do it, cum inside her slutty pussy." As she said that, she lightly dragged a nail across my body and I shivered as I came, blasting an extraordinary amount of cum into Jordy's pussy. "Oh there's so much!" Jordy panted as she felt herself fill up with my warm seed. I let myself fall onto Jordy's body and gave her a kiss as my cock still twitched more cum into her. She moaned a little with each bit of cum that found its way inside her. Price seeing me fuck her best friend got her excited again.

"Maybe you can help me with something I have wanted to do for a while," Price said.

"What's that?" Jordy asked curiously.

"Well, I think somebody here really wants a piece of my ass," she looked at me and winked. She was not lying; I have never fucked a girl's ass before and was to perfect to pass up.

"You're going to let him?" Jordy asked.

"I think we should try it," Price smiled at me.

"Oh get the lube from the bathroom!" Price said.

Jordy poured some of it out and rubbed it all over my cock. I couldn't help but get hard again from this treatment and Hailey smiled as I grew in her hands.

"Neither of us have done this, so let me know if it's bad," I said to Price, and she nodded.

She got onto all fours, and this time I looked at her perfect ass and knew it was mine for the taking. Jordy helped to guide my cock as I got behind her. I slowly pressed my tip against her asshole and Price held her breath as I tried to enter. Jordy helped by rubbing Price's clit while I entered her. I was making progress and Price was doing a good job handling it, when Jordy disappeared underneath her sister and started to lick her clit. This turned Price's grunts into moans and helped relax her, as I entered more. I figured I was in far enough at this point and started to slowly push in and out of her. Jordy had inserted two fingers into her pussy, curling them to rub her g-spot, while still licking her clit. This was enough to put Danielle into ecstasy from the new sensations, and it wasn't long before she was Cumming. As she was Cumming I started to grab her tits from behind and began pinching her nipples I had to slow down as her holes contracted from the violent orgasm. Jordy was making sure everything went well, and even started to massage my balls as I fucked her friend's ass. I slapped both her ass cheeks and she cried out again as my cock was squeezed like never before. Jordy took great joy in going from my balls to the base of my shaft; rubbing the big vein and feeling it throb as the pleasure picked up.

"Fuck her big ass!" Jordy said, getting into things. "Her ass is yours, claim it! It's just for you. Look how perfect it looks with your cock inside." Jordy got up and started to kiss my neck, while still keeping a hand down on her sister's clit. Price was Cumming again, and my cock was squeezed to a brief stop. "Look at her Cumming for you. She can't help but cum for your cock. She loves it!" Jordy kept cheering. "You better cum in her ass! I'm going to make you cum so much!' Jordy continued to rub my balls and the base of my cock while kissing and biting my neck. Her fingers danced on the big vein on the underside of my cock and the pleasure began to overwhelm me. "Oh! He's growing! I feel the vein getting bigger! Sis, he's going to fill up your ass with so much cum!" Her fingers rubbed my vein and the sensation felt good. I held back as long as I could but soon I was Cumming hard, filling up Price's ass with my cum. "OH FUCK!" Price screamed as her ass was filled with hot cum for the first time. "So warm!" she panted and collapsed in a heap. I fell on top of her, cock still buried slightly in her ass. I bit her neck and ear lobe as I felt her grunt as my cock shot the last ropes of cum into her ass. I had enough for the night and we all slept in Price's bed.

I had woken up with two beautiful women by my side and I had want to each one more time before I left. I looked over at Price and she was sound asleep and then looked at Jordy who was opening her eyes. She smiled as I was feeling her body. She then got on top of me spreading her legs across my lower body and slid down so that her pussy lips straddled my limp cock.

"What's the problem?" she laughed hard. "Can't get it up all of a sudden?"

"Shut up," I laughed and poked her sides, which made her jump and made both of us fall off the bed. Luckily Price was still asleep. She continued to rub against me, I started to feel the blood flow again and my hands cupped her breasts. I pinched her nipples between my thumb and index finger, and she shuddered and twitched on top of me. She bent over and started to kiss me passionately, and I returned the sentiment. With our tongues intertwined, Jordy reached down and grabbed my shaft in her hand. She pumped it a few times and then found her opening. A quick maneuver and she split herself on my cock, sliding down and moaning into my mouth as we made out. Slowly, she started to bounce up and down on my cock, and the vibrations from her throat became more noticeable.

As we continued, her restraint began to subside and she started to rub her clit as she bounced faster. My hands returned to her breasts and started to twist her nipples. She shuddered in excitement and picked up the pace again. She was struggling to keep our kiss up as her moans started to overtake her. She came hard and her pussy squeezed me in delight. This finally made her break the kiss and she moaned out, that's when I stuck my fingers in her mouth to not wake up Price. Jordy reached back and started to massage my balls, all the while not stemming the tide of her wild ride. She stopped briefly and got on all fours, inviting me to continue quickly.

I had to take another moment to admire how sexy she looked in the morning light. I looked at her pussy bending over in front of me, with a perfect body and one of the best asses I'd ever seen. I climbed up behind her and slammed my cock back into her pussy. I alternated spanking each of her ass cheeks, making them turn a slight shade of red. Jordy was slamming her body back onto me to meet each of my thrusts, as my balls now slapped against her clit as we came together each time. She went off in another orgasm and that brought me to the edge. She seemed to be getting used to the feeling of my impending orgasms, as I stiffened inside her.

"Cum inside me you stud," she moaned and slammed into me again. "I want to feel you're hot cum spurt deep inside my pussy. Hit me as deep as you can. Get to my cervix. I want to feel it deep!"

Her dirty talk finished me off as I pulled on her hips to enter her as deep as I could, and shot my load. I must have sent a dozen ropes of sticky semen against her cervix and deepest pussy walls as her contracting pussy made sure nothing spilled just yet. She reached back and rubbed my balls again, wanting to feel every drop ooze into her depths. She collapsed in a heap and fell back asleep soon after. I laid there for a while with my cock still in her pussy. As she fell asleep I thought I mind as well take I shower before I leave.

I went to the shower and was surprised it was really big. I got in and starting washing myself off. As I was almost done I felt arms around and suddenly turning me around to only see Price there with me. She pushed me to the side of the shower and got under the water, letting it run over her face, around her tits, and down her chest and legs. I spent a few moments watching her run her hands over her wet body, lifting her tits, kneading them, pushing them apart, spreading open her pussy lips, massaging her thighs and arms. Price never took her eyes off me the whole time. I finally lost control when she lifted one of her tits and sucked her nipple into her mouth.

Our bodies had only been inches apart, and multiple times she had brushed against my cock or her tits had rubbed against me. My cock was rising again just after I had filled Jordy's pussy with my cum. I couldn't take anymore teasing so I stepped the half step between us and pushed her against the wall of the shower, pinning her body with mine. We kissed, our tongues wildly lashing at each other as I grabbed two handfuls of her tits. I pinched and teased her nipples and she moaned softly into my mouth. She was obviously getting worked up also so I moved one of my hands from her tit down her side, heading slowly toward her dripping pussy.

My hand was an inch away from her clit when she grabbed my wrist and stopped my hand. "Eat my pussy and suck on my clit like you did last night", she ordered me. She brushed my hands aside, put her hands on my shoulders, and pushed me down gently. I eagerly dropped to my knees and buried my face in her crotch, my tongue immediately going to her clit. Her hips started bucking back and forth, grinding her pussy against my face as I kneeled in front of her in the shower. I moved lower and stuck my tongue between her pussy lips and into her cunt, digging as deep as I could.

Price was moaning louder now and I looked up to see her pinching her nipples while squeezing her tits against her chest. She was looking down at me with lust in her eyes. I returned to her clit and sucked it into my mouth, pinching it between my lips while rubbing it with my tongue. That was enough, she came right then, her hips pushed against my face and she put her hands on the back of my head and pushed my face into her pussy hard. "OH. OH. OH. Ooohhh...", her body convulsed with each moan causing her perfect tits to bounce over my head.

"You want to fuck me again?" she asked me teasingly. I was getting up from my knees, and she stepped back as far as she could to give me room. "Your cock is so hard, I can't believe you can still go", she rubbed my cock gently as she said it. She must have seen the lust in my eyes and taken that as a yes because she turned her back toward me and stuck out her ass. I spread her ass cheeks with one hand and guided my cock toward her waiting cunt.

Entering her pussy the second time seemed almost better than the first. Price's cunt was tight again as I entered her, but she reached back and grabbed my ass pulling me into her. Her hands gripped tight, pulling me into her so fast I'm sure it hurt her, but she just moaned deep and long as I plunged the last of my cock into her. Immediately she started pushing back against me, fucking herself on my cock.

Price was bouncing her ass back and forth, rubbing her pussy up and down my cock. My balls were slapping against her with each thrust and she was moaning constantly. I was trying hard not to cum, but the feel of her cunt lips rubbing up against the sides of my throbbing cock was amazing. Her speed and moaning intensified, her ass slapping against me making a loud smacking noise with each thrust. "Fuck me with that huge cock" she was chanting.

I reached up from behind her and grabbed a handful of her tits; she had moved her hands up to brace herself against the wall. We were timing our movements perfectly, my cock plunging into her willing cunt as she pushed back at me, and we were positioned so that we had as much room in the shower to piston as possible. "I'm cumming... oh Fuck!", Price practically shouted, and then her moans.

She finished cumming, changed her rhythm, and moved slightly to bring her legs together. As soon as she did the sensation changed, her cunt became really tight against my cock; it was practically sucking me into her as if her pussy didn't want to let me go. I couldn't resist cumming anymore; I started shoving my cock deep into her, my thrusts shorter and harder. Price was practically pinned against the wall of the shower. I was shoving her face into the wall, as I was pounding her pussy. She reached back with one of her hands and grabbed hold of my balls, massaging them gently, and that pushed me over the edge.

Pushing deep into her cunt I started cumming. As I spewed my load deep into her I pushed hard against her, not moving, just keeping my cock deep inside her. Price pushed back against me, holding me as deep as I could get, her one hand massaging my balls and her other holding my ass. I thought I was going to pass out I came so hard. Price held me inside her for a minute, turning her body a bit so that she could kiss me, digging her tongue into my mouth. We spent another minute in the shower, cleaning each other off. That was the best party of my life and all I was wondering was when I could fuck them both again.


	17. My twin sister and I

Growing up I only had one sibling. My twin sister. We had always been close. When my father left we grew very close. He was an abusive prick. He never hit me or my sister, but was constantly beating the shit out of our mom. We thought things would get better once he left, but instead, they got worse. Mom started taking meth and was absent most of the time. We had just started 6th grade when all of this happened. As a result myself and my twin sister were always looking out for each other. Our mom was a meth head and our father wanted nothing to do with us. We eventually were taken by the state and placed in foster care when we were half way through 8th grade. That's where we spent the rest of middle school, and all of high school years, in foster care. The only good thing was that we were not separated during any of this. Our foster parents were both rich surgeons and took good care of us so we had nice things. A far cry from what we went through earlier. So I had a lot of nice cloths. They even bought nice cars for each of us, although I preferred to work and pay for mine, at least as much as I could as a high school student. The only thing was that they were hardly ever home.

I'm David, I stand 6'2 and weigh 200 pounds. I'm very athletic. I played sports all of the time. I have dark brown hair and green eyes. My cock isn't too terribly big. It was over 7 inches, but very close to 8 inches long, and it is thick. My sister Tabitha stood only 5'1 and weighed 90 pounds. She too was athletic. She was a cheerleader and she kept just as busy as I did. She had sandy blonde hair and green eyes as well. She didn't have big tits, they were about an A cup, possibly a small B cup. She had an incredible little ass. She was very petite. We didn't look a lot alike since we were not identical twins.

I never looked at my sister in a sexual way, well, at least not until after I had purchased a camera for her 14th birthday. I got the money from doing odd jobs like mowing lawns and helping people clean gutters and anything else I could around the neighborhood. I went from door to door explaining to them that I wanted to buy her a camera and asked them if I could work to save money for it. When she got it, she loved it and she would use her camera any chance she got. She was a natural when it came to taking pictures. She had an eye for it somehow.

One day she came to me and told me that she wanted to take pictures of people. She asked me to be her first model so she could practice. I had a lot of nice cloths so I modeled them for her. It was actually quite fun even though I had no idea what the hell I was doing. She would have her friends over as well and they would model too.

What didn't help was that me and my little sister, and her friends all had raging hormones. I jerked off a lot. I can't tell you if my twin sister played with herself or not. I did suspect it however. Right around our 15th birthday she started to have me do some modeling with her friends. It was innocent enough for a while, but some of the stuff we did for photos started to become a little less innocent. By then I was pretty ripped, not to the point that I looked like I do now anyway. But I did have a pretty decent 6 pack for a 15 year old. I posed with them in my gym shorts only at times and they would be wearing bikinis or small one piece swim suits. The had their hands all over me and we did some rather questionable poses. Ones that would turn me on. My cock wasn't quite as big as it is now, but it was still pretty obvious. The girls never made fun of me rather it would turn them on, making our poses more and more sexy and suggestive.

When we finally turned 16 things took a turn for the, well, not sure how to say it. It was just me Tabitha, and her friend Summer. Since our parents were away most of the time, it made things like this easy to accomplish. Anyway, we were out by the pool, and we were starting our "photo session". Summer was a really cute red haired girl. I am a huge fan of small tits but hers were pretty big for her age. She was almost a c cup. She had green eyes and pale white skin. She didn't have the cutest face but she was still pretty sexy. She had a very sexy bikini on. It was red and it seemed to be one size to small. The poses she and I did were very suggestive. If you would have seen them you would have thought that we were getting ready to fuck. One of the pics was her on her knees. Her body was very close to mine and she was looking up at me. She had her hand on my waist band of the shorts I had on. She hooked her fingers into the band and put the side of her face against my crotch. I closed my eyes and my head fell back as I sighed out loud. I was a virgin so this was a new and incredible feeling. The way she pushed her face against my hard covered cock felt so damn good.

That only encouraged her. She looked at my sister and pulled my shorts down a little. She then kissed my stomach as my twin sister snapped shot after shot.

"That's really hot!" Tabitha whispered as she continued to photograph us. That's when Summer and I realized that Tabitha was getting really turned on, just like us. My cock was really hard and it didn't help that Summer was rubbing her face on my covered cock. I could feel her hot breath on my leg as she started to breath harder. She reached up and kissed my stomach again. She kept kissing lower and lower pulling my waist band lower and lower. Even though my twin sister was there snapping away with her camera, I didn't try to stop Summer. I was hoping that she would pull my shorts off. My head was in a haze at that point. I had never been so turned on!

Summer stopped though and stood up. She turned around and pressed her back into me and grabbed my hands. She wrapped my arms around her and placed both of my hands under her tits so close that my thumbs were actually touching them. She pressed her ass into my throbbing cock and squirmed not even trying to hide it from my twin sister. I looked down to look at her cleavage and Summer was looking right at the camera. God her tits looked so tasty. I could clearly see her nipples trying to poke a hole in her top. I slid my thumbs up higher realizing that her top didn't cover the lower portion of her bikini top. Her tits were so soft yet firm. I then lifted my thumb up and started to rub her tits causing her to sigh. She then hooked her arm around my neck and looked up at me.

I looked up at my twin sister and she had a look on her face that I had never seen. I know now that that look means she is incredibly horny. She didn't even try to stop me and Summer as we continued to pose. I leaned down and kissed Summer. I had started kissing girls when I was 13 and kissed a lot of girls, so that was not new to me. Summer brushed her tongue across my lips several times. I finally opened my mouth inviting her tongue in. We kissed as she guided my right hand down her stomach to her bikini bottom. She let go of my hand and I started to rub her stomach. I then took my other hand and slid it onto her tit. She moaned into my mouth as I gripped her tit. I looked over at my twin and realized that she was watching us closely as she took pictures. I slid my right hand down into her bikini bottom and down towards her pussy. Summer pressed her ass firmly into my cock and really started to grind her ass into me.

It was at that point that we decided to stop, and Summer walked up to my twin. She started to look at the pictures on the camera.

"God those are really hot." Summer said.

"I know they are. Those are the best pictures I have ever taken." Tabitha replied.

They looked at me and told me to follow them. We all sat on one side of a table we had pool side. I didn't realize how sexy those pictures really were until I saw them myself. I kept looking up at Summer and every time she was looking at me biting her lip. We kept scrolling through the pics and when we were finished we just sat back. My cock was still so fucking hard from what I had just done with Summer. I looked over and saw my sister looking at my now tenting shorts. She looked away really quick. Summer whispered something into Tabithas ear and she just nodded.

"Hey David, can I ask you a question?" Summer asked.

"Yeah you can ask anything." I replied.

"Are you a virgin." She asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Have you ever gotten a blow job before?" She asked.

"Yes I have a few times." I replied.

"Hmmm, I kinda wish I was the one giving that to you." She said.

Tabitha looked over at Summer with a look of shock, "Summer! Eeewwww, he is my brother I don't wanna know that!" She said.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, your brother is really hot!" Summer replied.

Summer then whispered in Tabithas ear and Tabitha nodded her head. I had no idea what Summer was saying but Tabitha said yes.

"Are you sure?" Summer asked.

"Yes I'm sure but I don't want to hear about it, he is my brother, it's just creepy." Tabitha replied.

Summer stood up and reached out for me. I stood up and Summer took my hand. She led me into the house and up to my room. She closed the door and pressed her body to mine and kissed me.

"Well, just so you know, I am not a virgin." She said with a look of lust on her face.

"I wish I wasn't a virgin." I replied.

"Today is your lucky day. You're fucking hot and I know that your dick is really hard. Those poses we were doing made me really really horny. And I figure that since you are so hard, and I am so horny right now, I might as well take your virginity. That's if your ok with that baby." She said softly.

"I responded by kissing her and untying her bikini top. I slid my hand around to her tits and started to gently squeeze them making her whimper into my mouth. I pulled her top down exposing her tits. Her nipples were dark pink almost red. Her areoles were about the size of a silver dollar. God they were so perky. She moaned into my mouth as I began to kiss her again. I kissed her neck and face working my way to her tits. I took her right nipple into my mouth and gently bit it making her groan and sigh. I moved to her other tit and did the same thing. Her hand was on the back of my head, and moving around as I switched from tit to tit.

She pushed me back and onto my bed. She crawled on top of me and kissed me as I reached down and put my hand onto her pussy. She jumped a little. I started to really rub her pussy. She reached down and gripped my cock.

"I'm going to sit on this baby." She said as she sat up and slid down. She pulled my shorts off and looked at my cock.

"God damn! It's ssssoo nice baby." She moaned as she reached down and began to stroke my cock. She stood up and took her bikini bottom off then spread her legs allowing me to get a good look at her pussy. She was so wet that her pussy was shiny. She had a small landing strip of red pubic hair. I reached down and started to rub her pussy coating my fingers and hand with her juices. I dipped my finger inside of her and started to finger her pussy. She moaned and pulled my finger out. She then climbed back on top of me. Her pussy was soaking wet as She slid her wet slit up and down the length of my cock. She whimpered as she leaned back down and kissed me.

"I want to be in you so bad baby, I want you to take my virginity." I said.

She sat up and smiled. She reached down and gripped my cock. "I've been wanting to do this with you ever since I lost my virginity. Get ready, I know you're not going to last long because you're a virgin, so I am going to take my time. I just want you to relax and enjoy your first time baby." She said.

She lifted her self up and grabbed my cock. She lifted my cock up and started to rub my cock head on her wet pussy. I could feel my cock head getting coated from her wet pussy. Seconds later I felt my cock head slide up and down her pussy between her pussy lips. The feeling was so amazing! My entire body had chills coursing through it. I felt light headed, and could hardly breath. My heart was pounding. I looked down to see my cock head in between her pussy lips.

"Does that feel good baby?" Summer asked.

"Ooohhh god yeah! Feels ssso amazing!" I moaned.

"Wait till I do this." She said, as she positioned my cock at her pussy hole. She lowered herself down pushing her pussy down and over my cock head. It was very warm and tight. It was so slippery as my cock slipped deeper and deeper into her pussy. I could feel her warm pussy squeezing my cock. Once it was buried deep inside of her she leaned down and kissed me.

"Congratulations, you're no longer a virgin." She whispered as she started to slide up and down my cock.

"Oh my god it fffeeels sssoo good! I think I'm going to cum soon!" I moaned as she started to really ride my cock.

I wanted her to cum too but I wasn't sure that I was going to last long enough for her to. I think I was wrong because shortly after I said that I was getting ready to cum, she started to shake and jerk. Her pussy started to squeeze my cock over and over. She sat up and arched her back and whimpered. Soon I could feel my balls and cock get soaked. She sat all the way down and moved her hips forwards and backwards, and in circles violently. The feeling wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. I thrusted my hips up and down and arched my back.

My entire body went rigid as I knew I was going to blow my wad soon. Summer knew I was going to cum too. She slipped off of me and started to jerk my cock hard and fast. Before I knew it I was shooting rope after rope of cum into the air. My entire body felt hot. It felt like warm needles were pressing against my skin.

It took a little bit for me to come down from my orgasm. But just as soon as I did, Summer started to kiss me again.

"How was your first time?" She asked.

"It was soooo awesome! I would do that with you again in a heart beat." I replied.

"Well, don't you worry, you will. You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. It feels soooo good. I love having sex." She said.

"You know, there is this girl that really likes you. She lost her virginity recently. She really wants to have sex with you." She replied.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She made me promise not to tell you. She is afraid that if you knew you wouldn't have anything to do with her anymore." She replied.

"So wait a second, I know this girl?" I asked surprised.

"You know her very well." She replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll just leave it at that then." I said.

"You will know who she is when she is ready to tell you, that's if she ever has the balls to tells you." She said.

"Ok, I guess that will just have to do, I kinda wish I knew though.

We got dressed and went back down to where Tabitha was. It seemed that she had just gotten back down into the basement. Her face was flushed and she looked disheveled. She glanced at my crotch and looked back up at us and smiled.

I had this sneaking suspicion that my twin sister had watched us some how, and actually liked what she saw. The rest of the day was pretty normal. Summer had left and I started to notice that Tabitha was looking at me differently. Not like she thought I was some pervert, or creeper, but more of someone she was interested in, or maybe it was jealousy. I couldn't really tell. I had never seen her look at me like she was this time. She was a lot more clingy, or touchy feely. She was hanging all over me and couldn't seem to keep her hands off of me. I didn't mind at all. She was my twin sister and I loved the hell out of her.

We would still have photo shoots. She would have her friends pose with me every time. They were all very suggestive photos, ones that she directed. I would get turned on every time and so did her friends. The only person that I would actually have sex with was Summer.

Shortly after we turned 16 I did notice that my twin sister was In fact jealous. I just wasn't sure if she was jealous of me because I was having sex, or if she was jealous of her friends.

Between my playing football and working out all the time, and her being a cheerleader, things got busy and our photo sessions started to taper off. We would only have one every couple of months or so. The photo sessions we had did start to get really, really hot though. One shoot in particular was absolutely amazing. It was not what I was even expecting, and it made me start to look at my twin sister a little differently, well, a lot more differently.

It started with just me. I was posing in just my shorts. I started to move and pose in ways that would make my little sister just look at me with lust. The way she was looking at me was actually making me hard. Just before Summer got there, I started to tease my twin sister. I pulled my shorts out and down as far as I could without exposing myself. I heard her sigh so I looked up at her.

"Eeeewwwww, your my brother for god sakes! I don't want to see my brothers dick!" She said. It seemed like she really didn't mean it. She immediately looked back down at my crotch and bit her lip.

"True, but I'll bet if I wasn't your brother, you would want me to pull it out." I replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we will never know." She said.

I gave her a sexy smile and held my shorts down and actually pushed them down a little further. My cock was pointing down the leg of my shorts. I pulled my shorts down further making them slip down my waist. Tabitha gasped slightly and kept taking pictures. I didn't know that she had zoomed in and took close up pictures of what I had exposed.

"Really? You're really going to do that." Tabitha inquired.

"Don't act like you don't like it." I said jokingly as I pulled my shorts back up.

"What if I told you I did like it?" My twin asked with a grin.

"I don't know, I just might take it all the way off." I said laughing a little.

"Who knows I might like it, Summer said you were pretty big." She said laughing.

"She told you about that?! Did you remind her that I am your brother?! I asked.

"Yeah she did, and yes I did, she can't stop talking about it, it's driving me crazy cause, you are my brother." She replied.

"Don't you think that's a little weird?" I asked.

"A little, I mean it's not like I have never seen a dick before." She replied.

"But I'm your brother, that doesn't seem weird to you?" I asked.

"Honestly no, well, maybe kind of, but I'm a girl and you're a really hot guy, so I don't mind it too much." She said softly.

"So then, you saying you don't want to see my dick because I'm you're brother is just your way of hiding the idea of you being attracted to me?" I asked.

"Maybe, but if so, I would just be sexually attracted to you. My friends are right, you are really sexy, you're a really hot guy." She said.

She walked up to me and got as close as she could. "Listen." She whispered. "I don't want you to freak out about this, but Summer fucks her brother like all the time. I am the only person that knows. I actually took a bunch of pictures of them doing it. That being said, I actually don't think it would be weird to see your dick."

It was at that moment that I knew without a doubt that I was very sexually attracted to my twin sister. Especially with that look in her eyes as she talked to me. It shocked the hell out of her, because my reply was far from what she expected.

"Well if you really want to, Just let me know when you want to see my dick. I'll show you anytime you want." I said.

"Really?!" She asked. "You would really show me your dick."

"Only if you want, but if you ask, I will show you." I replied.

"Is it wrong that my twin brother is turning me on like, really bad?" She asked as she looked down at my very obvious bulge.

"Probably just as sick and wrong as the fact that my twin sister is making my dick really hard." I replied.

My cock had grown and was now just barely over 8 inches long and was very thick. When she saw the large bulge she sighed and looked into my eyes. She got closer and placed her hand on my chest. I knew she wanted me to kiss her and I was getting ready to when we heard Summer clear her throat. We both jumped and stepped back. Summer had a very mischievous grin on her face.

"So,...what are you two talking about?." She asked.

"Nothing important." Tabitha replied.

"Mmmmmhmmm. I don't believe you but that's ok." Summer said.

Tabitha looked into my eyes and bit her lip. She looked down at my bulge not even trying to hide her actions from Summer. I looked over at Summer who smiled and winked at me. I gave Summer a look as if I was asking if my own sister was the girl she told me about the day she took my virginity. She winked again and nodded her head and mouthing the word yes. My cock throbbed when she said yes. It twitched hard and my twin sister saw it clearly. I looked back at my sister and she was still looking down at my cock. The photo shoot me and Summer did for Tabitha was all but actually having sex. I thought I was going to cum many times. And as usual, Summer and I went to my room after. Only this time I was so turned on by what I learned about my twin sister, that I fucked Summer hard and for a long time! And what made it even better, is that Summer started calling me brother as we fucked. When we finished we collapsed together.

"I have an idea, since I have known that your twin sister has thought that you were very very sexy for a long time, and she is like, really hot too, I think you two should do a photo shoot together." Summer said.

"Has she been telling you that or something?" I asked.

"Yes she has. She has been for a long time. She said she really wants to have sex with you, and she is frustrated that she can't because your her brother. It would be incest. I can't tell you how many times she has just creamed her panties just looking at you. She has been writing in her journal about her fantasy of her and you together." She said.

" Wow! Ok I'll do it, but who is going to take the pictures?" I asked.

"I will be silly." She replied.

"So is it true that you have sex with your brother?" I asked.

"Is that what you and your sister were talking about when I got here?" She asked.

"Yes we were. She said that you and your brother have sex a lot, and that she even took pictures of it for you guys once." I replied.

"I won't lie, yes me and my brother have sex like, all the time! And yes your sister has taken pictures of us together a few times. In fact I broke the ice with her. I just started to talk about how sexy my brother was and how I wanted to have sex with him. She finally admitted that she really wanted you. She showed me her diary. So she has been checking you out for like, a long time!" She replied.

"Did you and your brother ever have sex, like actual sex when you did the photo shoots with her?" I asked.

"Well, after I told her to go after you, she just refused. But after a while of telling her to stop denying herself of her desire and just throw herself at you, she still acted like she was repulsed at the idea of committing incest with you. Then I introduced her to incest porn. Then after like, forever, I told her about me and my brother. She didn't believe me until we did our last photo shoot with her. I actually fucked my brother right in front of your sister." Summer said.

"How did she react?" I asked.

"She took a bunch of pictures of us, a lot of close ups with my brothers cock in my pussy. She got so horny that she just ripped her skirt off and really fucked herself with her fingers." She replied.

"God I wished I would have seen that!" I said.

"You wouldn't mind seeing your own twin sister naked?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?! She is fucking hot as hell! I didn't see her like that until today because she is my sister, but now I do! I would love to see her naked!" I replied.

"So let me ask you this, what would you do if you caught Tabitha masturbating?" She asked.

"I would drop to my knees and pull her hand away. I would lick her pussy until she had an orgasm!" I replied.

"So if your sister wanted to commit Incest with you, would you let her?" Summer asked.

"Before I would say hell no, that's gross she is my sister, but after today, oh my god I would let her do what ever she wanted to do to me!" I said.

"So a definite yes then?" Summer asked.

"Oh god, yes is an understatement!" I replied.

"God that's soooo hot! My pussy is getting so fucking wet! I'm going to set it up for you two!" She said.

"My cock hurts it's so hard right now. So what should I do, I really want to drive her crazy. I want her to loose control during our photo shoot." I said.

"I would fuck you right now, but my brother is going to get fucked really good tonight! Now here is what you do. You wear as little as possible around her. When you take a shower come out with only a towel. Make sure this huge cock of yours is visible but not naked. You have an extremely hot body! You could be a very sexy porn star with your body and huge cock! So show it off as much as you can, tease her like there is no tomorrow. I can't wait to see what her reaction will be!" She said

"Got it! Thanks for the advice!" I replied.

"You're going to love it! There is nothing that even comes close to how good incest is! I can't even describe it! You became absolutely amazing in bed. So much so that you are the only guy thats not my brother I have sex with. Your cock is much bigger than my brothers, but since it's my brother it is still soooo much better! You are going to learn that for yourself soon!" She said.

"I can't wait to see her face when I tease her!" I replied.

As we started to get dressed, I had put some jeans on and was getting ready to put a shirt on. Summer stopped me.

"Here, leave your shirt off. Let her see your yummy body. And undo at least one button on your jeans. Better yet, take your boxer briefs off and put you pants back on. Let her see below your belt just a little." Summer said.

I dropped my pants and did exactly as she suggested. We walked out of my room and went down to the living room. Tabitha was sitting on the couch. She turned a around and looked right at us. We walked right up to her and I positioned myself to where I would be in her face. Tabitha looked down a at my crotch and her mouth opened slightly. Her eye brows jumped as she stared at my bulging pants that were opened. I had one button undone but you could see my pubic hair. Summer leaned down and whispered in my sisters ear loud so I could hear it.

"Your brother is so hot! You like what you see don't you." She said.

Tabitha just nodded yes.

"You want to see his dick don't you?" Summer asked.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." Tabitha replied.

"Just imagine what it would taste like." Summer said.

"Already am." Tabitha replied.

My sister had no idea that I could hear their conversation. My cock throbbed! I stood there and watched her facial expressions. I knew she was turned on! It was obvious.

Summer left. I walked around the house like that for the rest of the day. I made it a point to position myself in ways that she would have a clear view.

"God damn it you're ssssoo hot." She whispered not knowing I could hear her.

That is when I realized how sexy she really was. She had the sexiest petite body I had ever seen. She was only 5'1 weighed about 90 pounds give or take a pound. She had very tiny tits. I love small tits!! They were so small that if she wore a loose shirt you wouldn't be able to tell that she even had tits. This time she was wearing a small tight tank top. Just from that I could tell that her tits were very perky. Her little cleavage was showing and I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were hard and poking into the fabric. Her very tight stomach was very nice and I could see her chest rising and falling. She was breathing hard.

"What, do you like what you see or something?" She asked.

"I might." I said as she looked me up and down.

I looked down to see her wearing a very small tight pair of cotton shorts. My cock jumped when I saw the wet spot between her legs. I couldn't help but stare at that spot. I watched her spread her legs farther. I looked up at her as she gave me a very, very sexy smile. She used her hand to pull the strap on her tank top down.

"God I love the way you look at me!" I said quietly.

"I love the way you look at me too." She replied.

"You're really hot." I said

"So are you." She said with a glassy look in her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I looked up and down her tight sexy little body.

"Ok, I'll take one after you." She said.

"Ok I'll try to be fast." I said.

"You just want me to take one with you, don't you?" She asked very seductively.

"I just might, I bet it would be fun." I said.

"It might be. I know I would have fun." She said.

"I would to." I said as I walked off.

I went and took my shower. I left all of my clothes in my room and walked naked to the bathroom. I wrapped myself in my towel and went for the shower. I hoped that my twin sister was watching. As I took my shower I shaved my cock and balls really good. I cleaned them up and made it smooth. I wanted my twin sister to see me that way. I got done shaving and showering and dried off. I noticed the door opened slightly and smiled. I partially wrapped the towel around my waist making sure she could get an unobstructed view of most of my body. I walked out just as my twin sister walked out of her room. She looked at me with pure lust.

"That shower was awesome!" I said.

"I know what would have made it better." She replied.

"What could have made it better?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a girl in there with you, helping you wash that hot bod of yours." She said.

"You mean you, don't you." I asked.

"Maybe." She replied.

"If you weren't my sister, you would have been there with me for sure." I said.

"What if it was me, your sister." She asked.

"I don't know, you?" I replied.

"Kind of." She said.

I looked her up and down slowly taking her sexy body in. My god she was so damn sexy! Her long blonde hair was down her back. Her sexy mouth with her braces as she was breathing hard. Her tight round little ass and the wet spot between her legs was all driving me crazy. After talking to Summer, I had gone way beyond giving a shit wether fucking my twin sister would be incest or not! I already knew that she was right there with me.

I walked to my room slowly feeling her eyes on me the entire time. I walked into the room and started to shut the door. Before the door shut all the way I dropped my towel giving her a full view of my body completely naked from behind. I shut the door and smiled as I walked to my bed. I put my boxer briefs on. It was hard to do that since I had a raging hard on. I put a tight pair of pajama bottoms on. I was going to call Summer and give her a report but I didn't knowing that she was probably fucking her brother.

I waited until I heard the water running. I went to the bathroom noticing the door opened slightly. I peeked in to see my twin sisters bare back, ass and legs. I watched her shower and masturbate. I had to reach down and start rubbing my cock. When she turned around I saw her perfect bright pink nipples hard as she reached up and pinched her tits. She moaned and squirmed as she played with her pussy. Her hand was in the way so I couldn't see her pussy. I wanted to go into that shower and bury my face in her pussy. I resisted the urge and kept rubbing my cock. I watched her cum really hard. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and heard. She turned back around so her back was facing me. When she turned the water off I stepped away from the door. I walked to my room and waited. Once I heard the bathroom door open, I stepped into the hallway. She stopped and looked at me. She stepped towards me and stood there. She had her towel on only. It was just over her nipples so I could see the top of her tiny tits. I stared at them and looked up at my sister.

"Jesus." I whispered.

"You really like what you see huh." She said.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

She looked very very horny.

"You like the way your own twin sister looks don't you." She asked.

"I might, I might like the way my sister looks, like a lot." I replied.

"Hmmm, I might like the way you look too." She said.

"I guess we are both perverts then aren't we." I asked.

"Yes we are." She said.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She said.

She walked off and went into her room. We both hung out for the rest of the night. The only difference was that we flirted like crazy! She looked so damn yummy. She had a sports bra and a small pair of boy shorts on. Her skin was so smooth. Her hands were all over me and it was driving me insane! I for the first time wanted my sister. Her sexy mouth was so tempting. I couldn't help but wonder what her mouth felt like on my cock. I wanted to kiss her many times. After a while we went to bed. I jerked off so many times that night imagining my sister sucking and fucking me. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep.

The flowing days all I did was torture her. I wore nothing but boxer briefs once and I think that pushed her to the point of having to have me. She started to to wear less and less as the days went by. I absolutely loved the way she looked at me. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was looking at my bulge, and I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was undressing her with my eyes. The sexual tension between us grew and grew. Summer really noticed it and she did all she could to make it worse for us.

One night Summer called me. "Listen I have an idea, but only of you want." She said.

"Ok so what's this idea." I asked.

"Well I was just thinking that I would call her, and have you on a three way. You have to be quiet though. You can't say anything. In fact you have to put your phone on mute so we can't hear you." She replied.

"So why are you wanting to do this." I asked.

"Because she has been hinting to the fact that she wants to fuck you. So I was thinking that I would try to get her to admit it, and say that she wants you. And so you don't have to hear it from me, you can just hear her say it." She replied.

"Ok, I'm in." I said.

"But before I do, I need to know something, and you can't lie, be perfectly honest, promise me you will tell the honest truth." She said.

"Ok I promise I will tell you the honest truth. I won't lie, I will tell you the truth." I replied.

"Ok I need to know if you want to commit incest with your twin sister." She said.

"Oh my god, I never ever thought I would be saying this, but, god yes. You have no idea how difficult it has been for me to keep from trying to even touch her!" I said.

"Oh trust me honey, I do know the feeling! I was like that around my brother for the longest time!" Summer replied.

"How was your first time with your brother?" I asked.

"It was incredible! Like I said, you will learn that there is nothing that will ever top sex with your sister. Ever." She replied.

"So who started it, you or him?" I asked.

"I did." She replied.

"Wow, I would love it if Tabitha would start it with me." I said.

"Well, let's call her and we will see what happens. Put your phone on mute." Summer instructed.

I put my phone on mute and got comfortable on my bed. I sat there for a few seconds and then I heard my twin sister and Summer. They started talking about other stuff, for a long time, and I was getting to where I was getting bored. But then Summer finally led the conversation to sex.

Summer- "So let me ask you some thing."

Tabitha- "Ok what."

Summer- "Be honest, you have to be honest. Have you seen your brother naked?"

Tabitha- "Well kind of."

Summer- "What do you mean kind of. Either you have or you haven't."

Tabitha- "I only saw him naked from behind."

Summer- "Did you like what you saw?"

Tabitha-"Yeah, I'll be honest, he has a very sexy ass."

Summer- "Have you ever seen his dick?"

Tabitha- "No I haven't."

Summer- "Ever wanted to?"

Tabitha- "I wouldn't normally answer that, or I would say no, but since I have actually watched you and your brother have sex, I can actually answer that...yes! Oh god yes!

Summer- "Really?"

Tabitha- "Yes really."

Summer- "So what do you think of your twin brother? Be honest, and I mean brutally honest."

Tabitha- "Uuuummmmm, oh god. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Uuummmm. He is so hot! Oh my god! His body is just...god...yummy!"

Summer- "So you think he's hot?"

Tabitha- "Are you kidding me?! I'm his twin sister, I shouldn't think like this...but, my god he is soooooo sexy! Lately, and I don't know why, but it seems like he is trying to like, make me really really horny! He wears next to nothing and sometimes he only wears his tight boxer briefs around the house. I can like, see his junk."

Summer- "So do you like what you see?"

Tabitha- "You've seen him naked and have had sex with him. I am soooo jealous! Oh shit I can't believe I just said that."

Summer- "So I take that as a yes. Ok then, when he teases you, do you ever get tempted to do things to him?"

Tabitha- "I'm getting so fucking wet right now...yes. Yes I have.

Summer- "Ok, like what?"

Tabitha- "Oh ummmmm, I don't know, like very very dirty things."

Summer- "Nice. Before I started to fuck my brother, he turned me on so bad that I wanted to rip his cloths off and suck his dick. Is it something similar to that?"

Tabitha- "After that last photo shoot we did, and you two had sex. When he came down with you with just his pants on and opened, my pussy got so wet that it soaked through my panties and my shorts. Then after he took a shower he came out of the bathroom with a towel on that was barely hanging on. I don't think I have ever been so turned on by a guy as I was that day!"

Summer- "So if he wasn't your brother what would you have done?"

Tabitha- "I would have ripped his towel off and tried to swallow his dick."

Summer- "So because he is your brother, you decided not to right?"

Tabitha- "That is thee only thing that stopped me!"

Summer- "How do you know he may have not liked it?

Tabitha- "I don't know, maybe because he is like, my twin brother. I guess."

Summer- "Ok so, what if he was like, attracted to you. What if he thought that you were like, sexy?"

Tabitha- "If he did then, I don't know, I might let him see me naked, I might even let him do stuff to me."

Summer- "So you would let him touch you?"

Tabitha- "I might even let him do more. I might even let him touch my pussy with his dick."

Summer- "Wowhhhhhh. So let me just get to the point here. You have watched me and my brother fuck, and I've shown you porn about brothers and sisters having sex."

Tabitha- "mmmmmhmmm"

Summer- "So do you still think that committing incest with your brother is like, sick and disgusting, and people like us need help then?"

Tabitha- "Not any more. I mean it's still sick and wrong, it's like taboo and I don't know, but it's really really hot! I am getting sooooo damn wet just thinking about it!"

Summer- "So would you have sex with your brother if he like, really wanted to?"

Tabitha- "Yes definitely."

Summer- "Do you want to commit incest with your sexy brother then? Like, do you really want to have his dick deep inside of your pussy?"

Tabitha- "mmmmmhhhmmm. I bet it feels so good."

Summer- "It feels amazing."

Tabitha- "So is his dick like, big?"

Summer- "Its huge! It's like, really long and really thick. I feel so full!"

Tabitha- "Like, how big is he?"

Summer.- "I measure him. He is just barely over 8 inches long."

Tabitha- "Yum."

Summer- "So do you really want to commit incest then?"

Tabitha- "I want him Summer. I really really want my brother. My pussy is like, so so wet thinking about him and that really hot body of his. Mmmmmmm, god yeah, I really really want to commit incest with my twin brother. I want to fuck him soooooo bad hhhhh!"

Summer- "Ok I'll set it up. I'm going to try to convince him for you."

Tabitha- "Really?!" You are really going to help me fuck my brother."

Summer- "Yes I am."

Tabitha- "Oh my god...ok awesome! Too bad you can't just convince him fuck me right now.

Summer- "You'll have to be paitent, but you are sssoooo going to love it, I promise.

Tabitha- "God I gotta go, I really really need to cum soooo bad."

Summer- "Oh ok, you should leave the door opened just In case he decides to peak."

Tabitha- "mmmmm, if he does I hope he comes in and slides his cock in my pussy hhhhhhh."

Summer- "mmmmm, have fun girl."

Tabitha- "bye."

Once Tabitha was off of the line, Summer and I started talking.

"So there you have it! She really wants to fuck you!" She said.

"Yeah, I've been stroking my cock this whole time! I really want to fuck her so bad. Holy shit!" I said.

"Ok you should go watch her. Try your hardest to not go in there. I say we drive her insane with lust, and then we will use the the photo shoot to push her over the edge. It'll just make her orgasm that much stronger. " Summer said.

"Ok" I said. "I'm going to go watch my sister fuck herself."

"Have fun sexy." Summer said.

We hung up and I stripped down. Completely nude I crept down the hall to my sisters room. Her door was opened slightly, and her light was on. My cock jumped when I got closer. Her little voice moaning and whimpering was definitely the sexiest thing I had ever heard! I could hear how wet she was also. I peaked into her room to see her rubbing her clit. The way her bed was situated I could see her legs spread wide. I could see her yummy completely shaved pussy. It was bright pink and extremely shiny. She was so wet. I watched her lift her ass off of her bed and thrust her hips up and down as she fucked herself. I wanted so bad to go into her room and slide my cock into her tight wet pussy! After a few minutes of this I watched her cum. When she was having her orgasm she said my name. I was stroking my cock the entire time. I got close to cumming and stopped. I went to my room and turned my light on. I laid on my back and started to jerk my cock again. It wasn't long before I was shooting huge wad over and over again.

I couldn't sleep at all that night! All I could think about was committing incest and how bad I wanted it. For several days after that we teased each other relentlessly. We would feel each other up, acting like we didn't know we were doing that. She had gone shopping and purchased some very sexy outfits. The night before our photo shoot she wore very little and revealing outfits. I would get her back by wearing shorts that would show my bulge very very well. I stopped wearing shirts all together. And worst of all, we couldn't keep

our hands off of each other. Every time she looked at my bulge I would just stand there and let her look at it. I would also look at her very sexy small tits. She would make it a point to make sure that most of her tits were exposed. Every time she would stand up and turn around I would look at her tight little ass. I would also look at her covered pussy. We would make sexual comments about each other.

Finally we were less than one day of the photo shoot that we had planned except Tabitha wasn't aware that she would be in this next set with me. I was semi hard all day and couldn't concentrate in school all day. It was a Friday so we had the whole weekend. We had a football game that evening and we won. I was surprised since I couldn't really concentrate! Seeing my little sister in her cheer uniform drove me insane! My god she looked so sexy! She kept staring at me also and if there weren't so many of my team mates around her fellow cheer leaders would have known she was looking at me.

When we got home our foster parents kissed us goodbye. I went and took a shower and got comfortable, wearing as little as possible in order to drive Tabitha crazy. It was working, all I had to do was walk out of my room and walk past her room. I looked into her room and and she was staring at me with lust in her eyes.

"We should order a pizza and watch a movie." I said.

"Ok cool, I'll be down in a minute. By the way, you did good today." She replied.

"Thanks. It helped that we played a bad team." I said.

"You look kinda hot." She said.

"You look hot too." I said as I looked her up and down.

I went down stairs and started to call for pizza. While I waited Tabitha took her shower. She was in the shower for quite a while. She finally came out of the shower and made it a point to come down with only her towel.

"Hey, is the pizza here yet?" She asked.

"Nope not yet." I said while I looked at her sexy little body.

"God I love the way you look at me." She said softly.

"I can't help it, you look yummy." I said.

"What would you do if I dropped my towel right now?" She asked.

"What would you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe something dirty." She said.

"What if I did do something dirty to you?" I asked.

"I just might like it." She said.

"Ever thought about molesting me?" She asked.

"I might have." I replied.

"I kind of wish you would." She said as she walked away.

My cock was rigid! I thought I was going to cum. I stood there in a hayz shocked at the conversation we just had. The pizza arrived and she came back down wearing a small tank top and a very small skirt.

"Jesus." I said.

"What's wrong, do I look good to you or something?" She asked.

"Not going to lie, but yeah you do." I said.

"You look very very sexy yourself. If you weren't my brother I would be doing very dirty things to you." She said softly.

"I know the feeling all too well." I said.

"Hmmm too bad incest is so wrong. If it wasn't I would be trying to rip your pants off." She said very seductively.

"Oh, so you have been thinking about having me deep inside of you huh?" I asked as my cock started to throb. My shorts were sticking out in front of me it was so hard.

"Mmmmmhhhh...maybe. It's just gross because you're my twin brother." She replied unconvincingly.

She looked down and bit her lip. Her eye brows jumped. "Am I doing that to you?" She asked.

"Yeah you are." I replied knowing that she wanted to fuck me.

"It looks huge." She said as she opened her legs showing me her soaked panties.

"Am I doing doing that to you?" I asked.

"Mmmmmhmmm." She replied.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"You mean you're going to go play with your pussy." I said

"Yes, I am going to go play with my wet little pussy. I think you should go jerk your hard cock." She said.

"Wait before you do, what would you think of, you know, doing a photo shoot with me tomorrow instead of me and Summer." I asked.

"Who's going to take the pictures?" She asked.

"Summer." I replied.

"Ok, I'll do it, but I won't be responsible for where my hands might go." She said.

"They can go wherever they want." I said.

She looked right at my tenting shorts and shook her head as she walked out. I watched her sexy little body as she walked. She looked back and looked me up and down. She stuck her little ass out and lifted her skirt.

"Maybe this will give you something to jerk off to." She said seductively.

"You've already given me plenty to jerk off to." I replied.

She disappeared and I cleaned up. I went to my room and dropped my shorts. Instead of watching porn, I had images of my yummy twin sister in my head. I had images of what I would do to her if given the chance. I walked to my door and closed it. I walked to my bed and laid on my back. All I could think about is how it would feel to have my cock in her brace face mouth. How it would feel to push my cock into her wet pussy. I wanted to fuck her so bad it hurt. It didn't take long for me to cum really hard. I knew that she wanted to fuck me. Just the idea of committing incest with Tabitha kept my cock very hard.

I don't remember when but at some point I fell asleep and all I dreamt about was Tabitha. Her very tiny yummy tits, her little pussy and things she did to me in my dream. I woke up later the next afternoon, and realized that Tabitha was not home. So I did some work around the house, then went and took a shower and made sure my cock and balls were smooth as ever. I wanted my sister to cum in her panties when she finally saw my cock. I went to my room and started to look for clothes, or something I could use for the photo shoot. I found some pants that were tight. They were blue jeans.

I put my jeans on and decided to go to my sisters room. I for the first time decided to look for some of my sisters panties. I found the pair she had on the night before and they were soaked. I put them up to my nose and inhaled deeply. Her pussy smelled so sweet! My god, I thought! I wanted to have my face in her pussy. Just as I was about smell her again I heard the front door open. I put the panties down in a spot that would make it obvious that I was in there. I walked out of her room and went down to the living room.

"God you have the hottest body." Tabitha said. She walked up to me and gently ran her hand down my chest and traced my abs.

Summer looked at me with a very mischievous smile. Tabitha walked off and Summer came up to me.

"I think you have finally pushed her over the edge. She wants you so bad. All she talked about was incest. She kept saying how the very thought of it made her very wet. So much so that she has been watching a lot of brother sister porn since our last conversation." Summer said.

"I've been a little obsessed with her lately. I haven't even been watching porn. I didn't think I was going to be able to keep my hands off of her last night." I said.

"What ever you're doing to turn her on, it's been working better than we both thought it would. She said the same thing about you today when I picked her up." Summer said.

"So where did you two go?" I asked.

"We went to a store that sells, well, very sexy cloths, like lingerie. She wants you to get really hard for her today." She said.

"This is all I'm wearing." I said.

"Good, you look so sexy right now, my pussy is wet just looking at you." Summer said.

Just then we heard Tabitha clear her throat. I looked over and nearly choked. She had on a very very short skirt, and a loose silk shirt on. The shirt was cut so low that it dipped to her wash board abs. She had no bra on and her back was completely exposed. My cock started to get hard as I looked at my sister. Tabitha stood there and didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking me out.

Summer left the room to go use the bathroom. Tabitha walked up to me and stood as close as she could. She started to rub her fingers up and down my abs as she looked up at me.

"I know you sniffed my panties so I'm just curious. Do you like the way my pussy smells? She asked.

"Yeah, your pussy smells really good, makes me really want to lick it." I replied.

"Mmmmmmhhhh you keep looking this sexy, I just might let you." She said.

"You would let your own brother lick your little pussy?" I asked.

"God yes." She said. "I wouldn't care that your my brother."

Tabitha looked down at my very obvious bulge. She bit her lip and looked back up at me. She then looked back down.

"You like what you see don't you." I asked.

"I can't help it, it looks so big. Makes me want to suck it." She said.

"Keep being so fucking sexy and I just might let you." I said.

"God I want you." She said.

"If you're willing to dabble with incest let me know. Just keep in mind that I am willing." I said.

"Don't say that." You're making my pussy drip." She said.

"Just the thought of it makes my cock really really hard." I said.

"Mmmmm, so I see." She said.

She looked up at me and moved much closer. Her body pressed up against mine. I slid my finger into the opening of her shirt right on her abs and started to caress her silky smooth and soft skin. She put her hand on my chest.

"God damn you look so yummy." I said.

"You look very, very sexy." She replied.

We stood there looking in each other's eyes. We were both breathing hard. Our mouths were very very close. We could feel our breaths in each other's mouths. She bit her lip as I caressed her soft skin slowly making my way up towards her tiny tits. Everything around us seemed as though it all faded away. We didn't even realize that Summer had returned and had the camera. She was already taking pictures.

"That feels really good hhhh." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She just nodded her head as I leaned in and very gently kissed her on her lower lip.

"You have thee sexiest mouth." I whispered.

"I know what would make it sexier." She said.

"And what would that be." I asked.

"Your big dick in it." She whispered softly.

"Mmmmy ggod. You are making me so horny." I said.

"Good, now you know what you've been doing to me." She said.

"I bet it would feel great in your mouth." I said as I slid my finger slowly upwards to the spot between my twin sisters tiny tits, from her tummy. I was watching her eyes closely.

"You're not going to stop me?" I asked.

"Mmmm mmmm." She said while nodding her head.

I slid my finger up to her chin and lifted her head up and kissed her softly again, this time I held the kiss. She exhaled hard and began kissing me back. We broke the kiss when a chair falling over snapped us back to reality. We looked over and Summer had been taking pictures of us. She didn't watch where she was going and ran into the dining room chair. My sister and I looked at each other and smiled. She giggled and we kissed again. We looked at Summer and smiled.

We started to pose together in very very sexy poses. During the photo shoot her hands came so close to my throbbing cock that I swore she was going to touch it. We moved to the living room and started to pose in there. The feel of her soft silky skin from her exposed back against my body was driving me insane. She arched her back and pressed her ass into my cock. I sighed as she did this, and she started to grind her ass from side to side.

She looked up at me and bit her lip. I leaned down and kissed her gently. I felt her lick my lips and I opened my mouth letting her tongue slide into my mouth. I responded by pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our kisses were slow and gentle, but they started to heat up. We moved to the wall where Tabitha pushed me against it. She started to kiss my entire upper body slowly as her hands began to explore it. She knelt down and grabbed my waist band and pulled it down slightly while looking at the camera. She kissed my exposed flesh and slowly stood up continuing to kiss every inch of me. My cock was so hard it hurt.

I turned her around and slid my hand into her shirt. I started to explore her body gently with my hands without touching her tiny tits. I started to kiss her neck and jaw line. She sighed out loud as I continued to caress her soft small body. I kissed her on her mouth again. Our kissing continued as she grabbed my hand and started to guide it to her tit.

"You're ok with me touching your tit? I whispered softly.

She answered by gently placing my hand on her tit and kissing me. I started to knead her tit gently and moved to the other tit. I would stop and continue to explore her body gently and would always return to her tits. I would squeeze them and pinch her nipples making her whimper in my mouth as we kissed. After a while she gently pushed me back. As I was being pushed back I pulled her shirt out and got a good look at her tits. They were very tiny, yet perky. She had bright pink nipples that were hard. Her areola, both of them, were about the size of a nickel and bright pink as well. My cock strained hard against my jeans.

"Are my tits too small?" She asked very softly.

"Oh my god no, I love them, they're perfect." I replied.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm going to go get changed, I got an outfit that I hope you like. And I hope it really turns you on soooo bad hhhhh." She whispered.

I kissed her again and we started to explore each other's bodies. We kissed for a long time as we just touched.

"Should I change." I asked.

"No, god no. You look so so sexy as you are." She replied.

We looked at Summer and she stopped taking pictures. I looked over at Tabitha and she was smiling. She mouthed the words, I'm soooo wet. I reached down and put my hand on her tight little ass. She just looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said.

She walked off like she was in a little hurry. I looked at Summer and she was smiling.

"I doubt very much either one of you are going to be getting any sleep tonight." Summer said.

"I hope not." I replied.

"Come here. You have to see how hot and sexy you two look together." She said.

I walked over and she started to show me some of the pictures. The look on Tabithas face was absolutely amazing! Especially when I had my hand in her shirt and was rubbing her tits. The way her body just molded into mine as we kissed was absolutely the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"See?" Summer asked.

"Shit!" I said with amazement.

I had reached down and started to rub my covered cock as we scrolled through the pictures. Summer noticed me doing that as she looked down to see my bulge. She got as close to my ear as she could.

"She is sooooo wet for you right now. You don't even know." She said.

"I am really hard for her too." I replied.

"I see that." She said.

"I want to feel how wet her pussy is. I think I'm going to try rubbing her pussy this time." I said.

"You totally should, she will love it." She said.

"I'll be right back I said." I walked off and went to my room. On my way I could hear music coming from Tabithas room. I kept going. I took my pants off and put the tightest, newest pair of boxer briefs on and put my jeans back on. This time, I didn't bother button them up all the way. I went back to the living room. Summer just looked at me and licked her lips.

"Yeah you're definitely going to drive her nuts." Summer said.

Just as I started walking towards the couch my twin sister walked in. My mouth dropped opened as I looked over her really really good. She was dressed in a white see through shirt, and no bra. I could see her tasty looking little tits. Her bright pink nipples were very visible. It was similar to a tank top. It had spaghetti straps that went over her shoulders. She had on an extremely short white skirt that was so short I could clearly see her tiny see through panties. She was so fit that she had this gap between her legs. Her pussy slit is what I was looking at. I realized that her tiny panties were very wet. So wet that her panties clung to her slit, making her panties that much more see through. I looked up at her and she was staring at my opened jeans. Her blonde hair was up in a single pony tail.

"Holy fuck." I whispered.

"Do you like my little outfit?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"Oh my god yes. You're soooo beautiful!" I replied.

"Do I look fuckable?" She asked as she reached me and placed her hands on my hips and hooked her thumbs into my waist band.

"Yes you do look very fuckable." I replied.

"Is it making you want to fuck me?" She asked softly. She then bit her lower lip.

"Yes it's making me want to slide my cock into your pussy." I replied.

"Mmmmmhhh, god I hope so." She said.

She looked down and pulled the waist band of my pants out and looked in them really good.

"God baby, it looks so hard." She whispered.

"My twin sister is making it very hard." I said.

"My twin brother is making my little pussy very very wet." She said.

"So I saw." I replied.

We both looked at Summer and realized she had already been taking pictures again. I looked back down at Tabitha as she began to kiss my body again. This time she started to grab my ass and slid her hands around to the front. She actually slid her hand across my throbbing cock several times as she kissed my chest. She sucked on my nipples and licked my chest. She looked up at me and pushed me back onto the couch. I watched her slide up my body and kiss her way up. She straddled me and sat onto my covered bone. She kissed and nibbled my neck as I slid my hand up her body, over her shirt and straight to her tits.

Tabitha kissed me on my mouth very gently. We started to kiss harder as I began to explore her body with my hands. Once we broke the kiss she bit her lip and started to slide off of my lap. She kissed my body again and she worked her way down further and further. She had finally gotten to her knees and started to rub my legs. She looked down at my bulge and looked back at me. She placed her head on my left thigh and looked at Summer. Seconds later she slid her hand from my knee up my leg. She rubbed my inner thigh and then slid her hand onto my covered cock. She rubbed my cock and squeezed it through my jeans. Just as she looked up, I threw my head back as a feeling of total bliss shot through my body.

"Oh god." I whispered as I gently thrusted my hips upward.

"Mmmmmhhhh, you like this don't you." Tabitha said.

I just looked down at her and nodded. She sat up and started to kiss my stomach. She stopped rubbing my cock and hooked her thumbs into my waist band. With out hesitation I lifted my hips up. She smiled at me and started to pull my pants down. She pulled my pants down until it cleared my ass. She looked at my covered cock and she sighed. She rubbed my cock again as she looked up at me and bit her lip. She removed my pants all the way and threw them to the side. She put her face on my thigh again. She reached up and started to rub my cock again. I moaned slightly as her hand sent chills through my body. My hips began to thrust slightly as she continued to stroke me over my boxer briefs. I could feel her hot breath on my cock as she was almost panting.

She then stood up not taking her eyes off of my throbbing bulge. She turned around and bent over. I sat up and started to rub her legs and ass. She pulled her tiny skirt off, and spread her legs. I got a close up view of her very clean shaved pussy. She was so wet that her juices had panties sticking to her pussy like a second skin. I pulled her into my lap and laid back. She started to grind her ass onto my cock as she bent her legs and lifted her feet on the couch. We looked at each other and started kissing. I pulled her spaghetti straps down as far as I could until her tits came out completely. I then rubbed her all over slowly working my way towards her pussy. She moaned into my mouth as I kissed her. We stopped kissing.

"What would you do if I touched your pussy?" I asked.

"I don't think you have the balls to." She said.

Just as she finished the sentence I slid my hand into her tiny panties and onto her soaked pussy. I slid my middle finger right along her pussy slit.

"Oh god baby uuuhhhhhh." She whimpered as she thrusted her hips upwards pushing my finger into her slit.

"You're soooo wet." I whispered.

"Mmmmmhhh I can't help it." She said softly.

She was breathing hard and trusting her hips up and down. She arched her back and she sighed. I slid my other hand up and started to rub her body gently all over, paying close attention to her little tits. Her pussy was so smooth, warm, and extremely wet. She squirmed on top of me whimpering as I explored her upper body with one hand, and her wet shaved pussy with my other hand.

She turned and faced me and we began to kiss. This time it wasn't slow or soft. She kissed me with pure lust. We couldn't get enough of each other. I continued to to explore her body as we kissed. I then realized that her pussy started to get wetter and wetter. As we kissed, she started to really arch her back and slowly move her hips up and down and In circular motions. She broke the kiss and arched her back.

"Oh god, ooohhh my god! I'm cumming uuuuuhhhhhhh!" She whimpered.

Her body tensed up and she started to shake. Her cum began to squirt out of her pussy as she moaned. I watched her face. Her eyes were half opened and they had rolled back. Her mouth was wide opened as she moaned. I kissed and nibbled her neck as she came. I could feel that her juices had soaked my boxer briefs. Summer had never had an orgasm like Tabithas. Just the thought that I had made her cum really hard made my cock twitch hard. Her body twitched as she continued to cum really hard. She collapsed on me and she just laid there shaking and twitching.

I slid my hand slowly away from her pussy and out of her panties. She looked over at me and smiled. I kissed her softly and gently. She broke the kiss and took the hand I had just used to make her cum, and lifted it to her mouth. She started to lick my fingers and suck them into her mouth.

"My god baby!" She whispered.

"Did you like the fact that your own brother just made you cum?" I asked.

"It was the sexiest, and hottest thing I have ever experienced." She whispered.

"My pussy tastes so good hhhhh." She said softly.

"Mmmmmm, I want to taste it so bad baby." I whispered.

"Oh trust me, you're going to taste it as much as you want now." She replied.

She sat up and started to pull her shirt off. I sat up and helped her take it off. I kissed her and reached around her and started to gently rub her small tits.

"God I loooooove your tits." I said softly.

She stood up and turned around. She immediately straddled me and pressed her pussy onto my throbbing covered cock and slowly started to grind. She lifted herself so that her tits were right in my face. I leaned in and kissed her right between her tits. I kept kissing her gently. I kissed her neck, then her mouth. I started to kiss down her neck and her shoulders. I worked my way down and started to kiss and lick her little tits slowly, making her moan slightly. She threw her head back and pushed her tits into my mouth. I gently sucked her bright pink nipples and bit them gently. Every thing I did was slow, gentle and methodical. I wanted to take my time and really savor every inch of her tight little body.

After almost ten minutes of kissing her body, and sucking on her tits, she pushed me back. We started to kiss as she really started to grind on my cock hard and slow. I started to thrust my hips In time with her smashing my cock hard against her pussy. She stopped kissing me and placed her head on mine. She bit her lip.

"God damn it babyhhhh, you're driving me sooo crazy. I never knew that my own brother would drive so crazyhhhh.." She whispered.

"Are you surprised?" I asked.

"Pleasantly." She replied.

"Do you remember when you said that if I wanted to see your dick, all I had to do was ask?" She asked.

"Mmmmmhhhmmm." I replied.

"I wanna see it. Can I? Can I see your dick?" She asked.

"Only if I can see your wet little pussy." I replied.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." She said with a smile.

"Mmmmy god. Deal." I said.

"Mmmmmmhhhh, we will wait till Summer is gone, then I want to see your big cock." She whispered.

I had all but forgotten that Summer was even on the same planet as us. We looked over at her and she stopped taking pictures. She looked up at us and we both noticed that she had no pants or panties on.

"You guys have no idea how fucking hot you are together! I wish my first time with my brother was as intense and unbelievably sexy as it is for you!" She said.

We both stood up and looked at each other. We smiled and kissed. We looked over at Summer who had her phone up to her ear.

"Hey Steve, are you home? ...Is mom and dad home? ... Good, I really need you to fuck me big brother. I'm coming home, have your cock good and hard for me baby." She said.

She hung up and put her pants back on. She walked up to us and looked at both of us.

"I'm seriously jealous of you two." She said.

Tabitha had her arm down and her hand on her leg. I looked over at Summer and walked up to Tabitha and rubbed my cock on her hand. She looked up at me, bit her lip, then looked down at my throbbing bulge. She turned her hand around and gripped my cock through the fabric. She rubbed it up and down. I looked over at Summer who was watching us intently. I looked at Tabitha who was still rubbing my cock and looking at it.

"I gotta go guys, I really need my brothers cock right now." She said.

Summer started to walk to the door, at which point Tabitha looked into my eyes with her big blue eyes.

"Stay here and keep this cock nice and hard for me baby." She said softly. She pulled the waist band to my boxer briefs out and looked down into them. She sucked air through her teeth.

"It looks sooooo yummy." She said.

She let go of my waist band and walked back staring at my bulge. She gripped her tits and rubbed them. She turned around and walked Summer to the door. The front entry was out of site from the living room, so my twin sister was out of sight for a minute. All I could hear in my head was her sexy small little voice whispering in my ear that she wanted to see my cock. My cock throbbed at the thought. So while I stood there waiting for her to return, I pulled my boxer briefs off and stroked my cock twice really good.

I picked them up and tossed them to the side. I stood there completely naked, my cock sticking upwards twitching. A few seconds later I heard the door close and heard Tabitha locking it. I heard her then start walking back to the great room. Once she came around the corner she looked right at me. Her mouth dropped opened once she realized that my cock was exposed. She reached up with one hand and squeezed her tiny tit and her other hand went straight for her pussy.

"Ooohhh sssshhhhit." She said as she smashed her hand against her pussy.

"You wanted to see my dick right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

She walked up to me slowly. She kept staring at my cock as she reached me.

"Mmmmm, sssssoooo big...my god it's shaved too." She said.

She looked up at me and had her mouth opened. God her mouth was so sexy. Those pink braces made her mouth that much more sexy! I went to look into her eyes, but she looked back down. She was breathing very hard and with her mouth opened. She looked up at me again and I just started to kiss her. She smashed her body against mine. The feel of her silky skin on my bare cock felt so good that I thrusted my hips up and down slowly.

As we kissed I reached down and pulled her panties down slightly, just below her hips. I slid my hand into her panties and gently gripped her tight little ass. We stopped kissing and she stepped back.

"Can I touch it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want you to." I said.

"Mmmmhhhhh." She groaned as she reached out and touched my cock head with her finger tip. She then used her thumb and index finger to make a circle, then slid it onto my cock, very gently. Her thumb and finger tips were touching but no longer were. She then wrapped her entire hand around my cock making me moan.

"It's so big my fingers don't even fit all the way around your dick baby...so smooth." She whispered.

She reached down and gently cupped my balls.

"God you shaved these too...so hhhhhhot!" She said.

"I shaved it all for you." I said.

She looked up at me and started to kiss me hard. She then started to kiss my chest and my stomach.

"Do you still think my mouth is sexy?" She asked.

"Oh my god yes. You have the sexiest mouth." I replied.

"Even with braces?" She asked.

"The braces make your mouth sexier." I said.

"I'll bet I can make it a lot sexier." She said and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." She said as she nodded her head.

"How's that?" I asked.

"All I have to do is put this big dick of yours in it...and suck it." She replied.

"Mmmmm, I just might like that...a lot." I said.

"Even though I'm your own twin sister?" She asked.

"Especially since you're my twin sister." I replied.

"Mmmmm god...I wanna suck it soooooo bad." She whimpered.

"What's stopping you? You can do what ever you want." I said.

Her mouth dropped opened and gasped. "Mmmmhhhh." She moaned as she pressed her body against mine and we started to kiss hard. We were both completely taken over by pure lust. Our kissing and making out reflected that. She started to push me backwards. I backed all the way to the couch and sat down. Tabitha dropped to her knees and slid both of her hands from my knee up. She slowly slid her entire body up my body kissing as much of me as she could.

She reached my chest and started to nibble on my nipples. The feeling of her entire body sliding felt so fucking good on my cock. Her belly was on my cock and she was moving side to side. She kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Are you ready to see just how sexy my mouth will look on this big dick babyhhhhhhh?" She asked.

I lifted her head away from my ear and kissed her. We kissed for a long time and I didn't neglect her body, I had my hands all over her sexy body. I squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples. I slid one hand down and started to rub her pussy. She moaned in my mouth and started to grind on my hand. I moved my hand and slid it into her panties. I dipped my middle finger into her very very wet and slippery pussy slit. She broke the kiss and gasped as I made contact with her little clit.

"God babyhhhhhh...oh shit, you make my pussy soooooo wet. I can't believe my own brother makes me sssssssoo hhhhhhhhhorny." She said.

"Yeah? You make my cock harder than it's ever been." I said.

She kissed me again and started to slide down my body. She had the sexiest smile as her entire body slid against my body and cock. I loved how her hard nipples felt against my body. She reached her knees and smiled at me. She gripped my clock.

"Watch just how sexy my mouth is going to look with this big dick inside of it. Watch closely." She said.

She opened her mouth and pointed my cock towards me. She stuck her tongue out and licked by balls and up the entire length of my cock slowly. She reached my cock head and kissed it. She giggled as my cock twitched. She did the same thing only this time she kept her mouth wide opened, and wrapped her soft lips around my cock head and licked the underside of my cock head. I arched my back and moaned as she pushed her mouth down on my cock further. She sucked and used her tongue to rub my cock as she lifted her head. Her big blue eyes looked into mine and she really started to suck my cock like a pro. My hips thrusted in time with her sucking. She started jerking and twisting what she couldn't fit in her mouth, using her saliva as lube. After several minutes of this I started to get very close.

"I'm going to cum babyhhhhh...ooooohh god...oh ssshhhhit!" I moaned.

She popped my cock out of her mouth. She stuck her tongue out as she jerked my cock hard and fast. My head fell back as I groaned. My back arched and my body went stiff. I started to cum really really hard. I could feel my cum shooting out of my cock but couldn't feel it landing any where. After cumming really hard, I collapsed on my back and realized that my cock was in Tabithas mouth. She looked into my eyes and slipped her mouth off of my cock and opened wide. Then believe it or not, my cock twitched hard as I watched her swallow. She then used her finger to scoop a lot of cum off of her little tits, face and chin and swallowed that too.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh, sssssooo yummy babyhhhh." She moaned. She started to stand up and I leaned forward and grabbed the waist band of her sheer panties. I pulled them all the way down. She kicked them off and to the side. I pulled her closer to me as I slid my hand on her pussy. I started to dip my fingers in between her lips. I extended my middle finger and pushed it into her wet pussy hole.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She moaned as I slowly fingered her wet pussy. She was so wet that her inner thighs were shiny and almost slippery. I started to kiss her stomach and suck her nipples. She whimpered and moaned as I kissed as much of her body as possible. I kissed her inner thighs coating my lips in her sweet pussy nectar. I reached her pussy finally and flicked my tongue on her clit making her body tense up as she moaned. I curved my finger and found her g spot and rubbed it gently and slowly. Tabitha was breathing very hard and was moaning. It wasn't long before her body tensed up and her cum came pouring our of her pussy.

Her legs started to buckle, but I caught her and laid her on the couch. I kissed her mouth and slowly down her body. I kissed every inch of her small little body. I had never seen anything as sexy as my sister as her body twisted and moved as I kissed her body. Her hips were thrusting slowly up and down. Once I reached her pussy, I began to lick, suck and kiss her pussy slowly and gently. Her back arched and her head moved from side to side. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were closed. She was gripping the couch cushions as pleasure rocked her body non stop. She then moved one hand to the back of my head as I continued to eat the sweetest pussy I have ever eaten. I slipped my finger into her pussy hole as I spat on her clit and licked it slowly. I started to rub her g spot again making her cum really hard a second time.

My cock was still raging hard. We spent another hour or better exploring each other's bodies, licking, sucking, kissing and touching each other. She had quite a few orgasms during this. She pushed me back and straddled me. Her pussy was still soaked from her orgasms and my balls were already full again. She sat down and kissed me as she started to grind her bare soaked pussy on my bare throbbing cock. I thrusted in time with her. After a long period of time doing this she rested her forehead on mine and we just stared into each other's eyes. We continued to grind against each other. Her pussy felt sooo good and I wanted to be inside of her. Just as she had read my mind she kissed me again.

"Do you want to know what I think the sexiest word ever is?" She asked softly.

"Mmmmmhhhh...what's the sexiest word ever?" I asked.

She put her mouth right up to my ear and whispered. "Incest."

"Why is that the sexiest word?" I asked.

"Cause I wanna do it." She said softly, slowly and very very seductively.

My cock twitched hard as I pushed it hard against her hot wet pussy.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh." She moaned.

"What do you want to do?" I asked wanting her to say it again.

"Incest..I want my brothers cock in my wet little pussy...I want incest sex. I need it." She whimpered.

"Mmmmy god baby, I want to do it to." I said.

"You want to do incest too?" She asked.

"Yes, I want incest. I want to put my cock in your pussy so bad it hurts." I replied.

"Mmmm, yeah baby?" She asked.

I reached down grabbed her ass and lifted her up. I reached down and grabbed my cock and positioned it. I lifted my hips up pushing my cock head between her pussy lips and just barely in her pussy. She looked down at me and opened her sexy mouth. She gasped and her eyes opened wide. She lifted herself up and looked down to see my cock head between her pussy lips. She looked into my eyes. We were both panting as I grabbed her tits. I pushed my cock deeper into her pussy, this time my cock head was all the way inside of my sister.

"Hhhhhhhhhhh...uuuuuhhhhh, sssssoo bbig baby." She moaned as I pushed deeper inside of her.

She then started to lower herself onto my cock slowly. Her mouth remained opened. I had to kiss her sexy brace filled mouth. We kissed as she started to push her tight pussy onto my cock. It wasn't long before I was all the way inside of her.

"HHhhhhhhooollyy sshhhhit...oooohhh fffuck, ssso tight!" I moaned.

When she lifted herself she started to cum really hard. I slowly thrusted in and out of her. She moaned loud and couldn't catch her breath. Her pussy was spasming around my cock as she rode her orgasm out. She collapsed on top of me. I stood up still deep inside of her and laid her on her back. I started to fuck her pussy. I started slowly and started to pick up some speed. I watched her body twisting around and shaking. She kept cumming and cumming. She finally stopped cumming and sat up. We started to kiss like crazy as I fucked her. She moaned into my mouth many times. We broke the kiss and she just smiled. I reached down with one of my hands and started to rub her clit. Her body spasmed as she looked into my eyes. She looked down to watch my cock slide in and out of her pussy. She looked up at me and her eyes were partially closed.

"Ooohh sssshhit, I'm going to cum again." She moaned.

She collapsed onto her back and her body started to twist. She moaned as her body tensed up. Her pussy squeezed my cock as she began to cum again. I pulled my cock out of her and she squirted her cum all over my stomach. Her hips jerked up and down with every wave of her orgasm. Just as her orgasm started to calm down a little I shoved my cock deep inside of her, making her cry and moan with pleasure. I really started to fuck her hard and fast.

Once her orgasm subsided, she pushed me back and shoved my cock deep into her mouth, gagging on it several times. She licked my cock all over then stood up.

"My turn baby." She said as she turned me around and pushed me down on the couch. She bent down and started to suck my cock fast and hard. She then let it pop out of her mouth and climbed on my lap. She started to grind on my cock soaking it with her juices.

"You like your brothers cock deep in your tight little pussy, don't you baby." I asked.

"Oohhhh ffffuck yeah, I love it baby. I love it even more because it's incest." She whispered.

She lifted herself up and grabbed my cock. She then lowered herself down sliding my cock inside of her. She slid all the way down and immediately began to ride my cock hard. I slid down and lifted her ass. I started to fuck her as hard as I could. She collapsed on top of me, shaking and moaning. I felt my cock and balls getting soaked as she started to cum.

"Hhhhhhhholy sssshhhhit baby!" I moaned as shots of electricity shot through my entire body.

"Mmmmyyyy god baby!" She moaned as I kept pounding her tight young pussy.

She started to sit up again but was struck with another orgasm. I loved the way she whimpered and moaned when she would cum. The way her body moved also drove me crazy.

"I guess it's not quite my turn yet huh?" I asked.

"Ooooooohh god baby!" She moaned as her body stiffened and trembled. Just as soon as she finally stopped cumming, she slipped off of my cock and turned around. She then slid my cock back into her tight little hole and started to ride me again. I thrusted my hips in time with her. She laid back onto my body and bent her legs. She held her hips up and I started to really fuck her hard. I reached around her and squeezed her tiny tits, then slid my other hand down and started to rub her clit, using her own cum as lube. She really started going crazy. Her back arched as she started to cum hard again.

My cock, balls and ass crack were soaked with her cum. I started to get really close, but didn't want to cum yet. I slowed down to keep from shooting a load inside of her. Her face was red and she was almost screaming.

"Oh god, oh god, right there, right there, yeah baby, oh god, oh my fucking goooooooood uuuuuhhhhhh!!! She moaned as she started to cum again. I had no idea that it was possible for a girl to cum this much. My balls ached just from the thought that I was doing this to my own twin sister.

She kept cumming over and over again. I had seen porn where girls have multiple orgasms, but now I am watching my sister have them. I kept fucking her hard as she twisted on my body, soaking me with pussy juices. I slowed down big time in order for her to come down from her orgasms. It seemed like forever. She laid on top of me jerking violently. Her hips continued to thrust slowly with my cock deep inside of her.

After a few minutes she sat up and looked back at me.

"My fucking lord! I never knew that this could be so amazing! Wait till some if my friends find out how good of a fuck you are." She said out of breath.

She stood up as did I. She looked at my cock and bit her lip. She grabbed my cock and started to jerk it. I kissed her hard. I moaned into her mouth. I turned her around so she was facing the couch.

"You really like my cock don't you?" I asked.

"Holy shit baby...I llloooooove your cock! I am amazed you haven't shot your load yet." She replied.

"I love your tight little pussy, god it feels so amazing." I said.

"Mmmmmhhh good babyhhhh...cause now, I am your little slut. You can fuck me anytime anywhere." She replied.

I bent her over and lifted her little ass. I shoved my cock deep inside of her with one thrust making her gasp loudly. I started to fuck her so hard that I was making her ass red from my body and balls smacking against her body. I fucked her like that making her cum again. Only this time her cum sprayed all over my stomach, and legs. Her body glistening from sweat looked incredible as she squirmed. She panted and moaned. Her little voice ringing in my ears as she moaned my name over and over again. I knew I wasn't going to last long. She knew that I was getting ready to cum.

"Uuuuuuhhhh gggooood baby uhhhhhhh ggggooood!" I moaned

She giggled at my response and looked back at me and gave me a very sexy smile. She leaned forward releasing my cock and laid on her back. I lifted her ass off of the couch high enough to shove my cock back inside of her. Her eyes opened wide as shots of pleasure coursed through her body. I started to pound her pussy as fast as I could. She pinched her nipples and pulled on them.

She looked like she was about to cry she was feeling so good. Her sexy mouth was opened as she moaned and whimpered. I leaned down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started to kiss. I thrusted my hips up and down hard and fast. She cried into my mouth as I continued to assault her pussy. I turned around and sat back into the couch.

"Hhhhhhholy ssssshhhit baby I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, ooooohhhhhhhh ssssshhhhit oooooohhh gggooooood! She moaned as her pussy soaked my cock with cum.

"ooohh fuck baby, I'm going to cum." I moaned as she continued to ride her orgasm out. Just as she started to calm down she leaned in and kissed me with her sexy mouth. We continued to kiss as my cock started to swell more. She knew I was about to cum.

"Cum in my pussy babyhhhhhh, I want you to cum in my pussy." She whimpered.

"Your my sister, I don't want to get you pregnant." I said I got closer and closer.

"I don't give a shit that I'm your sister, I want your cum in my pussy, besides I'm on the pill baby..I want my brothers cum deep inside of me. I want to feel it shoot inside of me babyhhhhhhhh." She replied.

"Oooooohhh god baby, uuuhhhhhh hhhhooly ssshhhhhit Tabitha, oh my god baby I'm cu..." I moaned as my body tensed up. My back arched and I felt like I was on fire. I threw my head back and my hips jerked upwards as my cock finally erupted. I couldn't believe how much cum that was shooting from my cock. Tabithas pussy was clamping around my cock making me cum even harder.

All I know is after that, the pleasure I was feeling was beyond anything I had ever experienced! Everything went white as my balls emptied inside of my sister. I opened my eyes and everything was very hazy. I heard Tabitha breathing very hard and felt her body jerking on top of me. We both collapsed on the couch in a small heap and just ride our orgasms out. My cock still buried deep inside of her, I reached up and started to rub her back. After what seemed like an hour she looked up at me and smiled.

"My god! That was soooo amazing! Holy shit!" She said.

"You aren't kidding." I said.

"We most definitely will be doing this again." She said.

"With out a doubt." I replied.

She leaned in and kissed me. By then my cock had deflated half way and our combined juices began to leak out of her pussy. She sat up and stood up. She took her fingers and scooped up our juices and licked them off of her fingers.

"God we taste so good together." She said.

"We look really good together too." I said. She giggled as I sat up.

Summer was right. We didn't get any sleep that night what so ever. We fucked all night long and into the morning. We fucked in every room in the house except our foster parents room.

The next morning we had finally reached the point that we had to rest. We took a shower together and got cleaned up. We didn't even bother to get dressed. Since our foster parents weren't due back for another day or so, we slept together in my bed. We both slept so damn good. When we woke up a few hours later we ordered some food and relaxed.

Summer of course called to get the dirt as it were. Tabitha had put it on speaker so we all talked. There was one thing that my twin sister and I agreed to. There is absolutely no sex better than incest, just like Summer had told both of us. I doubt there will ever be any way that it could be beat. It was out of this world amazing!

After our parents got home, we were very secretive, and fucked any chance we got, and it was equally as amazing as the first time we fucked. We had a lot of quickies. Her other really hot friends also mysteriously found out that I was "amazing in bed" and all of them wanted to fuck me really bad. And since my sister was perfectly ok with it, I took full advantage of it with at least two of them. The best part is we had hidden cameras in my room so Tabitha could watch. That would always lead to me fucking her brains out, or her fucking mine out. This was amazing and we have Summer to thank for that.


	18. My freaky girlfriend

Looking back on things in my life I would have to say that it wasn't really at all that bad. Things were always good for us and we had everything we could possibly want. There were problems and some were worse than others, but we always came out smelling like roses. My parents owned quite a small businesses in our small town, so as you can imagine, our financial situation wasn't really bad at all. It wasn't perfect and we weren't rich by any means, but we lived comfortably. They worked their asses off but always found time for my sister and I. Then as we got older tragedy struck our small family. From that, I learned the value of hard work, by choice, but also because I had to. My parents both worked their asses of for what they had, and for what they provided for me and my sister.

The tragedy that hit my family wasn't anything we expected. Dad got cancer and died. It was a very aggressive cancer and shortly after he was diagnosed with it, he got really sick. It wasn't till a little over a year after he got diagnosed that he died. He had many many rounds of chemo, radiation, and surgeries, unfortunately, it wasn't enough and he died. It was a real bad time for us all to be honest. Now it was just me, my mom, and sister Addison. We had a very large house and the payments started to get behind, mainly because of the huge medical bill that was still there. Mom worked her ass of to get what we needed and to keep a roof over our heads. But as we all know, when it rains, it pours it's ass off. This was no different. Mom started talking about moving into a different house or an Appartment so that we could afford to live. She sold our boat, and the small business they owned and it still wasn't enough to scratch the surface.

Here is the thing, my mom made great money, even before my dad got sick. The medical bills from the hospital just started to pile up and it was too much for my mom. I was 16 when I started working a part time job. I didn't have to but I wanted to help my mom as much as possible. The problem was, no matter how hard we worked, we just couldn't make ends meet, and I ended up having to quit my job to help take care of Addison, not to mention the fact that I was still in school. My moms stress started to take a toll on me and so I started looking around to see what I could do to make good money. Well, I found something that I could do, but I knew she would not like it. It was going to take some convincing to get her to let me do it. I'll explain what that was shortly.

My name is Chad. I am 6'1 and weigh 165. I'm thin with an athletic build. I play sports regularly, and work out from time to time. I have a 7 and a half inch dick that is pretty thick and have been loved by quite a few girlfriends. I have blonde hair and hazel eyes, I spent a lot of time out doors with no shirt so I had a pretty decent tan. For some reason I am very popular with the girls in school so I had no problem getting a girlfriend. I never had a problem keeping a girlfriend either. I was a nice guy and for once I was targeted by many girls. I lost my virginity when I was a certain age, to my older girlfriend. Who was a little older than me at the time.

When I was much younger, my interest in sex had peaked. I watched a lot of porn and did so even though I had girlfriends. The best part was that I did everything I saw and learned from porn to my girlfriends including anal. Needless to say when I didn't have a girlfriend, I still got laid. One night I was at home by myself and I was watching porn, I was still 16 by this time. Then it hit me, what if I did porn, I mean, I may not be perfect physically but I can work on that and learn as much as possible. Then I watched an interview with a female teen porn star who was talking about how many guys there are out there that think they can do porn, but they lack the ability to. Things like, get rock hard on command, stay hard for a long time, not get hard until certain things happen, and cum on command. That's when the light bulb came on.

I was still 16 and we were desperate for money. So I though that I was going to try to do this. For a long long time I practiced and worked hard to accomplish those things, and believe me it's not as easy as it sounds. But the more I practiced the better I got at it. Let's just say that my then girlfriend started to absolutely love having sex with me. Especially when I started to get good at doing all of those things. I also started to work out a lot to at least put enough muscle on to impress my future co stars. Luckily I didn't have to work very hard at it, but I did anyway. I had a six pack that wasn't to obvious and nice pecks as well. After almost a year my body had changed and I had gotten really good at the things I needed to do in order to be a porn actor.

We did end up having to move when I was 16. My girlfriend had broken up with me by then so it wasn't as hard to move. I had a lot of friends that I had to say good bye to. We were moving from Missouri to California. We were moving to the north end of the state where my moms sister who had just recently divorced lived. She had three kids, my cousins, John who was 3, Jason who was 5 and Bethany who was 7. I hadn't seen them in a very very long time. I was nervous as hell about making that move, but I also understood why we had too. The great thing was that my step sister Addison and I were very very close. She slept in my lap and arms the entire way down. Mom had to sell everything we had just to be able to move.

You see, this was going to work out for all of us for one reason. They had a huge house that was paid off in the boonies. When my aunt got divorced her ex husband just gave the house to her. She didn't have a college degree so she was struggling just to live. My mom on the other hand made great money and was struggling to pay the medical bills. So by us moving into their huge 8 bedroom house, my aunt and mom both working it would work our perfectly, or so thought. I still planned to help them as much as possible. My mom landed a job paying almost double what she was getting paid in Missouri, so that was a great day for all of us.

When we got to California we got to our new home and got settled. I started at my new school and everything. At first I was nervous about seeing my cousins but that all vanished. They all gravitated to me and my sister like magnets. Things were still rough and tight as far as money was concerned. It was a constant battle with finances and it started to get to the point that we couldn't eat some nights, well my sister and I chose not to so our much younger cousins could eat. My aunt had a low paying job by then. She tried like hell to pay me and Addison to baby sit her kids when they were both gone. We turned her down flat, telling her that we would do it for free. We both talked about it and realized that we couldn't in good conscious make her pay us to watch the kids. Later on, she got hurt really bad at work and had to be placed on disability. That's when I decided to think about my idea. It was just that before, but as things got worse, I realized that I had to at least try it. I had to help bring money in or we would be living in the dark, with no food, and possibly kicked out of the house for not paying taxes. We were desperate, and I was desperate to help, I had to do something. Mom was on the verge of filing for bankruptcy. I was 17 and my sister was 12 by then, so I decided that since I was almost 18, it was time to try. It may work, it may not, the only thing I had to do, was try, the worst that could happen was they turned me down. The only thing I didn't like about it was that I had to lie about my age.

It had been almost one year of nothing but struggles. I kept practicing my new skills every night, and really got good at it. I finally decided to do research and found a few good prospectives. High paying ones that were looking for young 18 year old males for a new porn that was slated to start filming in June. They wanted "fresh young male faces" ones that have never done porn. I started to get hard thinking about it and that's when I decided that I needed to talk to mom. She cried herself to sleep at night, that's how bad things had gotten.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I said.

"What's up buddy?" She asked as she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Look mom, you are struggling and I want to help make money." I said.

"You're only 17 and you are still in high school." She said.

"I realize that mom, but I have to do something, and I have an idea." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to absolutely promise to hear me out on this. You can't say anything until I'm finished." I said.

"Ok I promise Chad." She said.

"I'm serious mom, you can't utter a word until I'm done." I said.

"I promise buddy." She said.

"I can have a job this Summer. It's probably going to take all summer, it may not, we will have to see. The problem is I have to go to Las Vegas, and I won't be home until the beginning of August if it works out." I said. "If I do mom, that will bring in almost 9000 dollars maybe more to help with all of the money issues. And if I keep doing it, we could have all of Dads medical bills paid off in no time and I can stop working there." I said.

"What will you be doing?" She asked.

"You really don't want to know, but I promise that I will be safe, they said that they will assign a team of body guards to me if I choose to do this." I said.

"What about your sister?" She asked.

"I really don't want to leave her, and leave all of this responsibility on her shoulders, but we are desperate for money, I am the oldest male here. It's time for me to step up." I said.

"God we do need the money but I don't want you to d..." She said as I interrupted her.

"Mom listen, ever since dad died, you have done nothing but struggle to take care of me and Addison. I can not tell you how much I appreciate what you have done for us. But it's time that you have a break from all of this stress. It's time for you to finally get some sleep, it's time for you to stop crying yourself to sleep, it's time for you to finally relax and just live your life mom. I'm not just saying this all. You need a break mom and I want to give that break to you. That's why I want to do this, it is why I want to go make money mom. Please let me take some of this burden, please." I asked.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to not worry about what I am doing, just know that I am not doing anything illegal and I will not be arrested. I just need you to let me do this." She said.

"God I want to say no, but we really really need the money." She said.

"Then just let me do it." I said.

"Where are you going to stay?" She asked.

"They will be putting me into a hotel." I said.

"If I say yes, do you promise me that you will call me everyday?" She asked.

"I promise I will call you me everyday mom." I said.

"Is there anything else that you need?" She asked.

"I need a birth certificate that says I am 18, and I need to change my license to say the same thing." I said.

"I'll start that process first thing in the morning. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes mom, I had never been more sure about anything." I said.

"Ok then. I'll let you do it. How are you getting out there?" She asked.

"Do you think auntie will let me use one of her cars?" I asked

"I would have to ask her but I don't see why she wouldn't. Now you and your sister are really close. You need to talk to her and at least tell her what you're doing." She said.

Just as soon as I finished talking to mom she gave me a big hug and told me thank you for being so helpful. I walked to my sisters room. I nocked on the door and she told me to go in. As I walked in she looked at me and smiled.

"What's up Chad?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Well come sit." She said.

"Ok here is the deal. You're my sister and I love the hell out of you. We have been through hell together and what I am about to say may not set well with you." I said.

"Uh oh. What's going on?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"I may be leaving after school on the last day of school and I may not be back until school starts again." I said.

"Why?! What's going on?" She asked as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Addie, but I need to start bringing money in. Mom and aunt Jessie are breaking their backs trying to support us all. We need help and I found a job that pays really really good. So if it all works out well, I will be making more money than mom has in the last month in a days time, maybe. I'm also doing it for you Addie." I said.

"What are you going to be doing that will be keeping you away from me for so long?" She asked as she sobbed.

"I can't tell you right now, you're too young. But in due time I will tell you ok?" I replied.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said as I hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you." She sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said as I held her tiny body.

"When will you be leaving?" She asked.

"Next Wednesday is the last day if school, I'll be leaving after School." I said.

"You have to promise that you will call me every day. If you don't I will be pissed off with you." She said.

"I'll even Skype and face time you as much as possible. I promise you I will keep in constant contact with you." I said.

"K. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked still sobbing.

"Yes, get your things and come to my room, my bed is bigger." I said.

Now that that was out of the way I decided to respond to the add as my sister came into my room and laid on my bed. After emailing my stuff I laid behind her and slept with her in my arms. The next morning I had a response and it requested that I send in head shots. I went and talked to my mom again who took me to a photographer and had them done. I mailed the head shots off and waited.

At school I had a hell of a lot of girls trying hard to get into my pants, I loved the attention to be honest. After a week or two I finally got a response from the add and they asked me to come out and audition Thursday morning the day after school ended. They asked me to bring my birth certificate and license. Mom had already gotten my birth certificate altered and I had my license saying I was 18. When the last day of school finally arrived I got excited and very nervous. I went home that day and said my goodbyes. Poor Addie walked me out to the car sobbing the whole time. She held me for like ever crying and telling me how much she would miss me. My sister and I were extremely close, so close in fact that people got the wrong idea. I cried as I said good bye to her. After a while she let go of me and ran into the house. I got into my aunts brand new BMW and headed for Vegas.

When I finally got there I called the number I was given and large group of people met me at the hilton. They put me in a room and told me to be in conference room by 8 in the morning. That night I shaved my cock and balls and practiced my new skills for several hours, and face timed my little sister who was still crying. After a while I went to bed. I woke up in the morning at 6 and showered again. I made damn sure I was as smooth as a babies ass all over. By then I had a very young, very fit athletic body. I was confident yet extremely nervous. I called my mom as promised and talked to her for a while. I put my best brand name cloths and shoes on and went to the conference room. I checked in and saw a shit ton of dudes there. The vast majority of them were extremely arrogant and cocky. They talked shit on everyone else and insulted each other. There were even a few fights. I was way too nervous to give a shit.

After watching over one hundred dudes going into that room, I started to laugh as they walked out with severely deflated looks on their faces. They were only in there for a few minutes at a time, if that. There were a least another 60 to go and I was one of them. By then I was the only one there that was nervous as fuck and scared. Everyone else were all arrogant as fuck. Finally I was called in. My jaw hit the floor when I saw two of my favorite porn stars sitting at a table. One of them was Lexi, and the other one was Tabitha, and of course there were quite a few other people there. My nervousness went through the roof, so much so that I was trembling. I loved Tabitha because she was hot as fuck and I loved, loved loved the fact that she had braces on her teeth. Lexi was also a blonde and was extremely hot too. Yeah, I was nervous as hell!

"Hi there, what's your name?" Lexi asked.

"I'm Chad." I replied.

"You're really cute Chad, like, really really cute. You're the cutest boy so far." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you nervous?" Tabitha asked.

"Very." I said.

"You know you're the first guy that has come in here all day that is nervous." Lexi said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said as I smiled and shook.

"No don't be, it's so much better than the arrogance we have seen all fucking day, very refreshing." Tabitha said.

"Good god you're cute!" Lexi said as she stared at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ok let's get started cutie, god damn isn't he cute?!" Lexi asked.

"He is the cutest one I've seen all day." Tabitha replied.

"Ok so how tall are you?" Lexi asked.

"I'm 6'1." I said.

"Ok we know for sure that you are 18, have you graduated from high school?" Tabitha asked.

"No I was held back a year. My dad died from cancer so I spent a whole lot of time with him instead of going to school." I said.

"Awwww, how sad. I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie." Lexi said

"It's ok thank you." I said.

"Do you realize that you will be doing porn, like you'll be in a porn?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"What made you want to do porn?" She asked.

"Honestly, I like watching it, and I loved doing all the stuff I learned from it to my girlfriends, and I really like having sex." I said.

"So the money isn't a motivating factor?" She asked.

"Honestly yes it is, my mom has been struggling to pay my dads medical bills off and we have lost everything as a result. I want to help ease that financial burden for her." I said.

"You are thee very first person all day who has been honest with us. That just won you some very very big points with us. All of the others said "no i just want to fuck some hot girls." Tabitha said mocking the other guys.

"I'm not going to lie, that is an upside to this, but honestly the money, my mom, and sister are the main reasons I am here." I said.

"I really really like him." Tabitha said.

"So umm, I kinda want to see him naked." Lexi said.

"Ok would you mind taking your cloths off for us?" Tabitha asked.

"Oh no not at all actually." I said.

"Ok so get naked, let's see what you have." Tabitha said.

"All of them, underwear too?" I asked.

"Yes all of it." Lexi said.

I slowly started to unbutton my shirt and took it off. I took my shoes and socks off. I then took my pants and boxer briefs off. I stood there naked in front of my two favorite porn stars.

"Very very...vvvvery nice." Lexi said.

"His cock isn't hard either, nice change. Oooooo, and he shaved for us. Yummy." Tabitha said.

"I know. You have a really hot body Chad." Lexi said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So now, as a porn star you have to learn to do things. Lexi is going to come up to you and touch you. Let's see how long it takes for you to get hard. The idea is for you to not get hard at all." Tabitha said.

"Ok." I said.

Lexi walked up to me and started to rub my entire body. She did so for a couple of minutes. She stood in front of me and started to undress. God she had amazing tits!! They looked so much better in person than they did in the movies I watched with her in them. I looked straight into her eyes. She pressed her body against mine and kissed my lips softly.

"You have amazing amazing control." Lexi said softly.

"I've been practicing." I said.

"Good boy." Tabitha said as she approached us.

"Now, let's see you get hard now, but, and it's only if you want, I want to touch you. Is that ok?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, that's ok." I replied.

"Ok you cant get hard until I touch you." She said.

She reached down and placed her finger on my cock and caressed it a few times. She felt my cock twitch as she wrapped her hand around me. My cock grew fast and before we knew it I was as hard as a rock.

"Oh my. You're a big boy aren't you?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Oh you're definitely a big boy. A really hot one too." Lexi said.

"Oh god I'm getting all wet now." Tabitha said as she giggled.

"Ok, now I'm going to let Tabitha stroke your huge cock, you can not cum until we say so ok?" Lexi asked.

"Ok." I said.

Tabitha grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted it on her hand. She wrapped her hand around my cock and began stroking it.

"Shit! He is so thick my fingers won't go all he way around it." Tabitha said.

"Neither will mine. Hey, you should be proud of yourself Chad, you are the only guy today who has made it this far. So for that, congratulations sweetie." Lexi said.

"Ooohhh, god, thank you." I said.

"Oh he is loving this." Tabitha said.

"Does that feel good sweetie?" Lexi asked.

"Ohhh...oh god yeah." I moaned as my breathing became erratic.

"Mmmm, remember, no cumming until we say so." Tabitha said.

"My god you have a very yummy hot cock Chad." Lexi said.

"I know, I almost want to fuck him. It's so big, god!" Tabitha said.

Lexi went and grabbed a tape measure and both girls measured me. They both gasped and squealed when they realized how big I was. Then Lexi and Tabitha stroked my cock at the same time making me groan. My balls had already tightened and I had been ready to blow my wad for quite some time, but I kept that from happening. My fucking god that felt so so good having them stroke my throbbing cock! After quite a few minutes later Tabitha and Lexi both looked into my eyes.

"You're a natural. You would make an amazing porn star." Tabitha said.

"You have amazing control of yourself. You are really really hot, you have a very yummy hot body, and a huge beautiful beautiful cock, and you a very very cute. Those are some of the keys in this business, and sweetie, you definitely pass the audition. Off the record, congratulations sexy." Lexi said.

"She is so right sweetheart, she is right about everything. Congratulations, we found our newest porn star." Tabitha said.

"Yes we did, and I can't wait to work with you." Lexi said.

"Oh fffuck. Thank you ladies." I said as my body trembled.

"Ok, now you can cum." Lexi said as they both jerked my cock.

I threw my head back and groaned as my cock finally erupted all over the place. My hips thrusted and jerked with each shot of cum that came out of me. I felt like I was being electrocuted that is how intense my orgasm was. After a minute or more I came down from my orgasm and looked at the girls. They were licking my cum off of their hands and smiling at me.

"I'm serious, I honestly can't wait to work with you. In fact for my next movie I am going to request you specifically." Lexi said.

"You can't hog him, I want some too." Tabitha said as both girls giggled.

"I would love to work with you two. I've been a big fan if yours." I said.

"Well, now we are fans of yours." Lexi said.

They helped me clean up and they noticed that I was getting hard again.

"Good god! You are going to be so perfect for this!" Tabitha said.

"Ok, you will be contacted by my agent for sure, don't doubt that for a second." Lexi said.

"I'll be waiting then." I said.

"You won't be for long." They said laughing.

"In fact I'm going to try getting my agent to pick you up." Lexi said.

"Ok I want to see if you can go soft from here." Tabitha said.

It took a few minutes but I was able to will my cock down, further impressing the girls.

Once they had me cleaned and dressed, they walked me to the door. They knew that every guy told me that I would never make it. They all said that I was way to shy and they would laugh me out of the room. They only knew that because they watched and listened to them. They walked me back into the holding area where all of them could see and they both kissed me on my mouth softly as they pressed their bodies against each others and mine. Those dudes were beside themselves and very very jealous. I left the audition and went to my room and called my mom again.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"It's going good." I said.

"So how long will you be there?" She asked.

"Not sure yet." I replied.

"Ok when you find out let me know." She said.

"Ok I will." I said.

We talked for a while and she hung up, then I called my little sister. Later that afternoon I got a call from the people that I applied with. They said that there would be a limo at my hotel at around 7 to pick me up. They later sent a tailor to my room who fitted me in a nice suite. That evening I was picked up and I got to a very nice high end dining place. I was led in and Lexi was there with her agent. I signed a contract to do two porn films and quite a few photo shoots. They knew I had to be back in school for my senior year so they wanted me to graduate. Now here is where I was happy. Starting that minute they were paying me like a seasoned porn star. Apparently Lexi and Tabitha were so impressed by me that they demanded that I be their co stars in the next two movies and I get paid what they did. I went through all the normal STD testing and every thing that went along with it. Of course I was clean.

That Summer was a lot of fun, and I filmed more than two porn flicks, in fact I ended up in six porn flicks, with them and a number of other teen porn stars. They even had me star in couple of them. I had my first series of threesomes during that process. I stayed very busy all Summer long, and I even surprised myself at how many times I could go. I also did many photo shoots with them and a lot of other teen porn stars. What I didn't expect was that they were all just as impressed with me as Lexi and Tabitha were. Now, here is the kicker, almost everyone of them involved incest of some kind. Mainly step bother and sister movies. Now I know why they paid very very good.

I walked away with so much money that I didn't know what I was going to do with it all. I wasn't a millionaire, but I had enough to make a sizable dent in my dads 350,000. dollar medical bill, and enough to pay all of the back, and current taxes off on my aunties land and house completely. I have to be honest, I was absolutely loving my new job. They all knew that I was starting my senior year in high school so they suggested that I do webcam shows for horny teen age girls. I was surprised that it paid quite well.

When I got home Addison ran out and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. She cried she was so happy to see me. She had changed a lot during that Summer and she was looking beautiful. I hung out with her for the next few days. In fact, my mom and aunt took our cousins out for the day so we could spend the next few days together. We were joined at the hip like no other. I took her shopping for school cloths at the mall and for supplies. She for the first time ever got to get name brand expensive cloths. It was absolutely amazing to be around her again. I absolutely loved spending that time with her. I didn't realize how much I really missed her until I got home. When we got home I went to my room and wrote a very very large check for my mom. I went and handed it to her and she broke down crying.

"I can't take this son." She said.

"Yes you can, and you and I both know you need to, so please take it, I'm begging you to mom." I said.

She hugged me and sobbed. She wasn't expecting to get that much money. I gave my aunt a check also and the next day, Addison and I took our cousins shopping for school, cloths and supplies. I felt really good knowing that they were all getting what they needed.

When I started school I did web cam shows regularly. On the weekends they would film movies with me in towns and cities that were no more that two hours away. So I was still making porn and going to school. The money was great and the medical bills began to slowly diminish. My mom never asked me what I was doing ever. She was just happy that I stepped up and started to help pay the debts down.

I was a porn star now and I have Lexi and Tabitha to thank for my success in that. They were the reason I was having a hell of a lot of success. One day about a week into Summer, I was approached on one of my sets by a female porn producer. She offered me a job on one of her sets. It was going to pay much much better. She said that it was going to be along the lines of "Brothers Monster Cock" and it wasn't a step brother and sister one. It was a full on "brother sister," as in blood related sibling incest movie. It wasn't real, but it was acting the part. She suggested that I make my cock bigger for it. I told her that I would think about it and get back to her. She told me that I was perfect for it and would like to see me go up to 8 inches if not bigger by then. I was almost there as it was. I agreed and she gave me a bunch of male enhancement pills. Let's just say I did get bigger, I was damn near 9 inches, as in a few centimeters less that 9 inches and extremely thick when I stopped taking them, and that shoot was a lot of fun. I don't know what it was about it that made it the best one I had ever done but it was.

When at lease half of the school year had passed I was still filming, doing web cam shows for girls, and I had actually turned 18. My movies started to come out in droves. I knew that young girls watched porn, but I was unaware of how many actually did. Well I soon found out.

I had a lot of friends who had absolutely no idea that I was now a porn star and already had quite a few porn movies out, several of which I was the main character. The cheerleaders at school seemed cool. I never associated with them because I didn't know them. That was about to change.

* * *

I had just spent a weekend away, filming and doing photo shoots. By now a lot of my films had come out and were all over the internet. All of the teen magazines that I had done photo shoots for were all out as well. I had gotten copies of every movie I had done up to this point, but I never watched any of them. I had my own safe and they were all in that safe still wrapped in plastic. It was a lot of fun and I was starting to make a lot of money. Which helped since the bills that stacked up when dad died started to really get laid down.

I got home after an entire weekend away and spent the rest of that Sunday night with my little sister. She and I were very very very close. Mainly because after dad died, I spent a lot of time taking care of her so mom could keep working. That whole week went by, and things at school were quite weird. For the first time I noticed that several of thee hottest girls in school, who were cheer leaders and extremely popular, were following me everywhere. I was a porn star now so I recognized the looks they kept giving me. Several of them would blatantly look right at my crotch and bite their finger nails. I was enjoying the attention, but had no idea as to why they were doing all of this.

That Friday, I stayed after school to help with a project that had to be done by the next Monday. And since I was leaving for the weekend for another shoot, I decided to stay after and get it done. I had already made arrangements with mom and aunt Linda to pick my sister up for me. As I was leaving I decided to walk through the gym area since my car was closed to that area. Just as I neared the girls locked room I heard several girls whispering. I didn't pay much attention to it at all until I felt several hands grab my arms. I looked and saw at least 6 cheer leaders crowd around me and pull me into the girls locked room.

"What the hell! What are you doing? I can't be in here." I said as all of their eyes burned a hole into me.

"We need to ask you something." A brunette asked.

"Ok." I said.

"Is your name Jeff?" One of the blondes asked.

"No, my name is Chad." I said as my ears started to burn.

"Look, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. It's up to you." Another blonde said. She had braces on her teeth. She had a really sexy sexy mouth.

"Look I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not whoever you think I am." I said.

"It's him." A third blonde said.

"Him who?" I asked.

"It looks like he wants to do this the hard way." A second brunette said.

"Ok, either you tell us the gods honest truth, or we will, A, tell everyone who you really are and what you do, including the principle, and or B, tell everyone that we caught you spying on us." The first blonde said.

"So what's it going to be?" Another blonde asked.

"That's bullshit. You know that you all pulled me in here." I said.

"We know that, you know that, but who do you think the principle and the police are going to believe?" A brunette asked.

"Us or the new guy in town?" The first blonde asked.

"I hate you girls right now." I said.

"So tell us, is your name Jeff, and are you a porn star?" The first blonde asked.

"Think about how you answer that before you lie again." A brunette said.

"Look, you obviously know already." I replied.

"Yes we do, but we want to hear it from you." A blonde said.

"Swear to me that this stays between us. You have to promise that it goes no further than here." I pleaded.

"Ok we swear to god that we won't say anything to anyone else. Right girls?" The blonde asked.

"Yes we promise." They all said.

"So are you Jeff?" A blonde asked.

"Well, Chad is my real name, Jeff is my stage name." I replied.

"So you really are a porn star then?" One of them asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"So what's it like to have so many girls that want to fuck you?" A blonde asked.

"Including us." A brunette said.

"I wasn't really aware of that." I said.

"Oh please! You're a fucking hot porn star! You should know that!" One of the blondes said.

"Jesus Kylee! Could you be any louder?!" Another blonde asked. Kylee had the sexy mouth with braces.

"At least I know that now." I said.

"Very true. But it's nice to meet you Chad. My name is Amanda, this hot brunette is Jamie, this little hottie is Allison, this is Gina, and this is Courtney, you already know who Kylee is." Amanda said.

"Nice to meet you all. You all watch my movies?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?! You're the hottest porn star out there! Of corse we do." Kylee said.

"We are huge fans of yours." Courtney said.

"Yeah we are. So are you going to the game tonight?" Jamie asked.

"No I have to leave in the morning." I said as they all stared at me with pure lust on their faces.

"Where are you going?" Kylee asked.

"LA." I replied.

"Are you going to go film more yummy porn?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Mmmmmmm...I wish we were going with you." Gina said as she looked me up and down.

"Is your dick really that big?" Allison asked.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"I wanna suck it." Amanda said with a breathy tone.

"We all want to suck it. Are you filming next weekend?" Kylee asked.

"No I'm home all weekend." I said.

"Well, my parents will be out of town, you should totally come over to my house this weekend. That's if you want." She said.

"Ok, cool. I just need your address." I replied.

"Ok I'll write it down and give you my number. I really hope you come." Kylee said.

"Ok I will be there." I said.

"God I hope so." Allison said.

Kylee took my cell phone and programmed her number into it and gave it back to me.

"So is it fun doing porn?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not going to lie, yeah it is fun." I replied.

"It looks fun." Kylee said as her eyebrows jumped.

"You're really hot." Gina said.

"Thank you." I said.

"She is right, you're yummy. I love your dick. It's so nice." Kylee said.

"So how old are you all?" I asked.

"16 and 17 and 18." Allison replied.

"You're all really hot too." I said.

"Thanks." Kylee said.

"So when you come to Kylees house can you show us your dick?" Allison asked.

"Haven't you already seen it?" I asked with a grin.

"Well yeah but, we want to see it for real." Courtney said.

"We will see how things go." I replied.

"Well we know you like it when girls have sex so I am sure we can get you to show us." Kylee said.

"By having sex with each other?" I asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time we have played together." She replied.

"You just might get me naked then." I said.

"If we do can we suck your dick? Courtney asked.

"If you want." I said.

"I want to now. I would love to suck your dick." Allison said.

"I wouldn't mind having you inside of me." Kylee said.

"Keep this up and you just might." I said as my dick began to harden.

"We better let you go before we rape you right here." Kylee said.

The girls all led me out of the locker room and all hugged me. They all groped me really good just before they went into the locker room. I left as my head spun. I was beside myself because of what had just happened. If I had to pick a favorite, it was most definitely, without a doubt going to be Kylee. She was about 4'9 maybe 90 pounds, and that may be more than what she actually weighed, and she had a really really cute face. Extremely extremely cute face baby face. She had platinum blonde hair and had different colors in it. She had big blue eyes, and the sexiest mouth I had ever seen. And like I said, she had braces making her mouth even more sexy. I think it was pretty obvious to her and the rest of her friends that I took to her over any of the other girls. She had an amazing amazing little body. She had a nice golden tan and small little tits. The other girls were hot, don't get me wrong, but Kylee seemed to be the one that I was drawn to. The look on her face was still driving me crazy.

I went home and then left for LA. After that entire weekend I went home and went through the normal routine. That Friday at school Kylee came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"So are you coming over to my house?" She asked.

"Yes I am. What time should I be there?" I asked.

"Well, the game is over at 9ish, so we are doing it tomorrow afternoon instead. Just call me and I'll tell you how to get there." She said as she ran her hand all over my upper body.

"Ok I will." I said.

"Good, I can't wait. I'll see you soon sexy." She said as she let go and walked off.

She looked back at me smiling several times. I went and picked my sister up from school and we hung out for a while. I watched movies with her and my cousins and spent a lot of quality time with them. When Saturday finally rolled around I got myself ready. I already had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, but I wasn't sure if there were going to be other people there with us of not. Mom already knew that I was going to a friends house to hang out with them. She was excited that I had friends there now. Then I called Kylee and let her know I was on the way.

I was amazed at how huge the house was. What the hell do her parents do for crying out loud?! Just as I got to the door Kylee opened it up and my jaw hit the floor. Good god she had a great body! She had a very small tight tube top on. It was just big enough to cover her tits, but barely. She had a very very small bikini bottom on that matched her top.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry about that, but yeah." I said.

"Good because I like what I see." She said seductively.

"Thanks." I said as she took my hand and led me into the house.

She led me through this gigantic house and out to a huge elaborate pool. I looked and saw Allison, Amanda, Gina and Courtney all in the pool. There was no one else there at all, just us. Several of the girls were already topless and were making out and grinding on each other. I heard several girls whimpering, breathing really hard, and moaning. I could hear them kissing not realizing that we were standing there watching. I started to get hard and fast as I watched them.

"Hey girls he is here." Kylee said snapping them all back to reality.

They all looked up at us and smiled. Kylee turned around and looked up into my eyes, then down at my growing bulge.

"I see you wore shorts honey." She said as she slid her hand into my shirt.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Are you ready to have fun?" She asked with a very sexy smile.

"With you hell yes." I said softly.

"Mmmm, you're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you?" She asked.

"How can I not?" I asked.

"That's good because what is about to happen is exactly what you think it is. But first we need to get this shirt off." She said softly.

She very gently lifted my shirt off and over my head. I had to bend down so she could pull it off. As I stood up she ran her hands on my chest and across my abs. She bit her lip as she looked me over really good. She stared at my growing bulge for a few seconds.

"Good god, your body is so much hotter in person. And I really, really, really like what I see." She whispered.

"You have an amazing body as well." I said as we looked into each other's eyes.

She smiled and we got into the pool. She let me get in first and all of the girls there were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. They all immediately swam around me and Kylee. Kylee backed into me and I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her stomach. She pressed her back into my hard cock and squirmed back and forth.

"Your body looks way better in person." Courtney said.

"Yeah it does. You have a really hot body." Amanda said.

"Thank you." I said as Kylee looked up at me.

"So of all the movies you have done, what movies do you like better?" Gina asked.

"I don't know, I've never watched any of them." I replied.

"The one that is my favorite has to be the one about step brother and sister." Amanda said.

"That one was really really hot. My favorite one you did was "brothers monster cock." Kylee said.

"Mine too." Courtney said.

"You do have a monster cock, it's quite beautiful too." Kylee said.

"Did he show you already?" Gina asked.

"No but I can feel it pressing against my back." Kylee said.

"Is it hard?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah and its making me really wet." Kylee replied.

"Does it feel like is as big as at looks in his movies?" Allison asked.

"Actually yeah it does." Kylee replied.

"Hey Chad, what do you think about our boobs?" Gina asked as all of the girls that were already topless stood up giving me an unobstructed view of their tits.

"They are really nice." I said as my cock twitched.

"I read an interview where you said that you like them small, and that the smaller they are the more they drive you crazy." Courtney said.

"Yeah I love them small." I replied.

"Well, none of us have big tits." Gina said.

"I see that. You all have very very nice boobs." I said.

"You know Kylee here has the smallest boobs of all of us. She is really flat." Allison said.

"I noticed that and I love them." I said.

"Want me to take my top of so you can see them?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah I kinda do." I replied.

"How about I just let my girlfriends take my top off for me." She asked seductively.

"That would be really hot." I said.

She stepped away from me and the girls who weren't topless shed their tops. They all crowded around her and began kissing her and nibbling in her neck right in front of me. I watched all of the girls kiss each other and her as they all rubbed Kylees abs and tits. I heard several of them exhaling hard and Kylee whimper as they slowly slid her tiny top off, exposing her hard pink nipples. Her tits were very very small. The way she had her arms up around the necks of two of her friends, it looked like she had no tits at all. She had a really nice tan, and no tan lines. My cock strained against my swim trunks as I looked at them and watched the girls all but fuck her, and each other right there. It strained harder when I saw Amanda slide her hand into Kylees bottoms and start rubbing her pussy.

"So what do you think sexy man?" Amanda asked.

"Very yummy." I said as I watched Kylees tongue slide into Allison's mouth.

"I told you. She is sexy isn't she?" Amanda asked.

"You all are." I said as Allison and Kylee broke the kiss.

"Do you like watching us?" Kylee asked.

"God yeah." I said as my cock twitched over and over again.

"Are we making you horny?" Amanda asked.

"Very." I said.

"Good." Kylee said.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes we did. We've been planning it ever since we saw your yummy porn together and found out you went to our school." Kylee replied.

"We really want to see your huge dick." Gina said.

"Is it hard?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"Can we see it baby?" Kylee asked as she made her way towards me, with the other girls right behind her.

"Yeah you can but I want you to take my shorts off." I said as I looked Kylee in her eyes.

"Deal. Let's get out and go to the cabana." She said.

I turned around and climbed out of the pool and walked slowly to the cabana.

"God I want to fuck him so bad." Kylee whispered not knowing I could hear her.

"I want him in my ass." Courtney said.

"God I want him in both of my ass and my pussy." Amanda said.

"I want him in my mouth." Allison said.

"Sshhhhhhh, he might hear us." Courtney quipped.

"So who cares. I want him to hear us." Kylee said.

I smiled as I approached the nice large bed in the cabana and started to dry off. My towel was ripped from my hands and Kylee began to dry me off the rest of the way. I looked around and saw very perky young 16, 17, and 18 year old tits around me. I looked up to see all of the girls all looking at my protruding shorts. They all watched it push out over and over again as my cock twitched hard. I looked down to see them all removing their bottoms as Kylee turned me around and pushed me onto my back. I watched them all crowd around me and very slowly start rubbing themselves.

"We all shaved just for you sexy." Courtney said with a slight whimper.

"You all look very very tasty." I said softly.

"We may not be porn stars, but when you have lived in a really small town all your life you find things to entertain yourself with. And lucky for you, we have all had sex so none of us are virgins." Amanda said.

"Your the very first guy we have all been with at the same time." Gina said.

"Oh my god you're sssssso hhhhhhhot!" Allison said as Gina reached around and started to slide her finger into her wet pussy.

I looked over at Kylee to see that Allison had her finger buried in her pussy. Kylee opened her eyes and looked at me. She bent over and began kissing me. I then felt the hands of her friends sliding all over my body. My hips involuntarily thrusted slowly once I felt several hands slide across my covered throbbing bone.

"Ffffffuck he is huge!" Allison said.

Kylee kept kissing me and started to straddle me. She pressed her bald pussy onto my leg and started to grind slowly, leaving a very wet trail on my leg. She exhaled hard through her nose as she sat up and started to untie my swim trunks.

"Are you wearing any underwear?" She asked seductively as she hooked her fingers into my waist band and began to slowly pull it down.

"No I'm not." I replied.

"Is it ok of I pull your dick out baby?" She asked.

"Yeah go ahead." I replied as I watched her bite her lip hard and pull my swim trunks down further.

She stood up and kneeled next to me and started to kiss me hard. I lifted my ass up as the other girls grabbed the legs of my shorts and pulled them down slowly and off.

"Hhhhhholy ssshhhhhit!" Courtney hissed.

"So fucking big!" Allison whimpered.

"God it's ssssssoooo nnnnnicccce." Amanda hissed

"You have an amazing cock baby." Kylee whimpered as I slid my thumb between her drooling pussy lips, coating it with her juices.

"Good god he is so big!" Gina said.

Just then I felt a small hand wrap around my cock and slide down my shaft. Kylee and I had just started kissing so I moaned with her tongue in my mouth. She started to kiss me harder as I reached over with my other hand and found another soaking wet pussy. I don't know who it was since Kylee and I were kissing passionately. I felt several other hands grip my cock at the same time.

"He is so huge! I lllllove his cockhhhh." Courtney moaned.

"Look our fingers don't even reach all the way around it." Amanda said as she giggled.

"How long is your sexy cock Chad?" Gina asked.

Kylee and I broke the kiss so I could answer them. That was also when I realized that I had my other fingers inside of Courtney.

"It's almost 9 inches long." I replied.

"I wonder what it feels like inside of my wet little pussy." Kylee whimpered as I slid my finger deep inside of her.

Courtney and Kylee began kissing like crazy as I watched Amanda, and Gina let go of my cock.

"Jesus, it's ssssooo bighhhh. It's heavy too, I've never felt a heavy cock before. I thought that only black guys had cocks like this." Allison hissed.

"I really wanna suck it." Amanda whimpered.

"It's a fucking meat bat." Gina said.

Kylee and Courtney broke the kiss and they both reached for my cock. My back arched as they both gripped my cock and started to stroke me slowly. Allison and Gina started to play with my balls. I started to really finger fuck Kylee and Courtneys tight pussies as they stroked me. They both moaned and whimpered and the other two girls started to kiss like crazy. Amanda kneeled between my legs and looked up at me with a very very sexy grin. All of a sudden she stuck her tongue out and licked up the entire length of my cock slowly. I moaned as I looked into her brown eyes as she licked me several times. Kylee and Courtney moved next to Amanda and started to kiss and nibble on her neck and collar bone as she opened her mouth and slid my cock between her lips. I watched Gina push Allison onto her back right next to me. Allison's face was parallel to mine and I was able to see their tongues twisting and sliding together.

My back arched and I moaned as I felt my cock slide deeper into Amanda's mouth. Kylee and Courtney both started licking and kissing the large amount of my cock that wouldn't fit in Amanda's mouth. I looked to my right to see Gina kissing down Allison's body. I watched Gina suck on Allison's tits for several minutes before I looked down to see Kylee wrapping her lips around my cock head. I started to thrust my hips slowly as she slid her tongue all around my shaft before sucking her way up my shaft, using her tongue to lick it. I threw my head back and groaned. Just then I felt Allison's hand on my face turning my head to face her. She immediately began kissing me hard as Gina began to lick and eat her pussy. We both moaned into each other's mouths as we kissed harder and harder.

Seconds later I felt my cock swell more and more, and my balls started to hurt as they tightened. I groaned as several of the girls began licking my cock head, stroking my cock, and playing with my balls. Chills ripped through me as my body went really stiff. The girls all moaned as they all watched my back arch. I felt my cum shoot up the length of my cock and erupt every where.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh ffffffffffuck!" I moaned as my cock ejected a large amount of cum.

After several minutes I collapsed onto the bed. The girls all licked my cock and sucked every drop of cum out of my cock, making sure to swirl their tongues around my cock head. I looked down to see Kylee licking my cum off of Courtney's face and kissing her hard, all while stroking me. I never went down to the astonishment and delight of all of the jailbait teens. Kylee immediately sucked my cock into her mouth and started to bob up and down on it making my cock twitch hard in her mouth.

"Jesus! He must me am amazing fuck, he didn't go down at all." Amanda said.

I felt Kylee release my cock and felt another mouth sliding onto my cock. I looked down to see Courtney sucking my cock as Kylee crawled up to me. She started to kiss me really passionately. She broke the kiss and rested her head on mine.

"Your cum tastes sssssooooo gooood babyhhhh." She whimpered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah it does." She whimpered.

"I want to taste you." I whispered.

"Do you want to lick my pussy baby?" She asked as I squeezed her yummy little tits.

"Yes I do. I have ever since the day you pulled me into the locker room." I said.

She slowly sat up, turned around and sat on my face. She had the nicest little pussy I had ever seen. She lowered her self down as I reached up and spread her pussy open. My cock twitched in Courtney's mouth as I watched white cream leaking out of her hole. I lifted my head and licked her pussy slowly several times. Her body twitched on top of me as I started to really lick her sweet young pussy. I lost it. I ate and licked her pussy slowly for the longest time. I didn't realize that Gina and Allison were now sucking my cock. I couldn't get enough of her.

"She tastes good doesn't she?" Courtney asked.

"Mmmmhmmm." I moaned as I continued to lick her.

Kylee had several orgasms as she rode my face. After a while she climbed off of me and kissed me shoving her tongue into my mouth. We kissed before we realized that Courtney was now licking Kylees pussy.

"God I need his cock in my pussyhhhh." Kylee whimpered.

I felt Allison release my cock with an audible pop. Kylee immediately straddled me as the rest of the girls stopped what they were doing and gathered around us. They all kissed me and Kylee and rubbed our bodies as Kylee reached behind her and began stroking my cock. She sat up and positioned her self making us all break our kisses. All of the girls and I looked down at Kylees pussy. She had a hold of my throbbing cock and she started to lower herself down. My cock made contact with her pussy and she pushed down hard. Her pussy was extremely tight and I moaned as my cock head slipped inside of her hot wet pussy hole. I arched my back as she pushed her self down, pushing my cock deeper inside of her.

I moaned as her pussy squeezed my cock as she slowly slid me deeper and deeper inside of herself. My back arched and I thrusted my hips upwards pushing my cock deeper inside of her. She started to shake like crazy immediately and her pussy started to spasm. I bent my knees and thrusted deeper inside of her.

"Oh my fucking god! Look how much he stretches her little pussy!" Courtney moaned as she reached down and shoved her fingers inside if herself.

"Holy fucking shit that's ssssssoo hhhhhot!" Amanda moaned.

"How does it feel Kylee?" Allison asked.

"Oh ffffffuck, oh my god it ff..fffeeeeels ssssssssoooo goood! Oh my ggg...gggod! I'm cumming already..uuuuhhhh!" Kylee moaned.

I felt her pussy squeeze and release my cock as it spasmed like crazy. She fell forward and the girls caught her. Her body tensed up even more as I started to thrust slowly. Kylee moaned between really sharp gasps. Soon we all could hear her pussy squirt cum from around my cock. I started to thrust faster and a little harder. We all watched her eyes roll into her head and her head fall back. She started having one massive orgasm after another, after another. She finally collapsed and fell to my left side. My cock slipped out of her as she fell, and Courtney didn't waste any time at all. She immediately straddled me and grabbed my cock.

"I want to feel you stretch me wide open like you did to Kylee." She hissed.

Amanda crawled up and started to kiss Kylee as Gina crawled up and kissed me. I watched Allison crawl up and start licking Gina's pussy as we kissed. I broke the kiss as Courtney pushed her way down onto my cock as deep as she could in one push downward. We both moaned as pleasure ripped through both of us. Gina forced my head her way and shoved her tongue into my mouth. We kissed hard as Courtney slid her tight pussy up and down on my shaft. I bent my knees and started to thrust making her moan. Gina broke the kiss only to have an orgasm as Allison fingered her pussy and licked her. I looked up at Courtney and grabbed her hips. I started to thrust my twitching cock in and out if her very tight pussy. I looked to my right and kissed Kylee hard as Amanda started grinding her pussy against hers. The sound of all the girls moaning was starting to drive me crazy. Kylee and I broke the kiss and I started to fuck Courtney faster.

Her pussy really started to spasm, squeezing my cock hard as I fucked her. She started to shake as Allison sat up and kissed her hard. Gina repositioned herself and started to lick Allison. Seconds later Courtney arched her back and started to tremble like crazy. Her tits jiggled as she shook. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled into her head. She started to cum really hard over and over again. As she orgasmed, I kept fucking her making her squirt all over my lower body. She eventually fell off of me and Allison immediately tried like hell to swallow my cock. She sucked it for a few minutes before she sat up and sat on my cock. Just as it slid really deep inside of her her body quaked like crazy. I started to thrust in and out of her, and it wasn't long before she started to have a really big orgasm. I didn't stop, and like Kylee she started to have one massive orgasm after another. She finally couldn't take anymore and fell off to my side and laid there jerking and gasping for air.

Gina then sat on my cock and started to ride me hard and fast. I began thrusting into her making her orgasm build up really fast. She fell onto her hands and started grinding her clit on my stomach as my cock slid in and out of her really hard and really fast. She moaned and whimper and started to cry out as her orgasm began to rip through her body in massive waves. As her pussy squirted from around my cock, soaking my balls even further. She then rolled off of me and laid her shaking and jerking. I sat up to see Kylee laying in top of Amanda kissing her. They were grinding their pussies on each other's legs as Kylee started kissing and nibbling Amanda's neck and collar bone.

I stood up and looked at the two girls. Kylee was so short that her pussy was actually rubbing on Amanda's hip. Kylee noticed that I had stood up and looked back at me.

"Do you want him to fuck you baby?" Kylee asked.

"Oh my god yeah. I need his huge cock in me so bad." Amanda whimpered.

Kylee started to get off of her but I stopped her. I grabbed my cock and aimed it at Amanda's pussy. I pushed inside of her leaking pussy. She moaned and her back arched under Kylee as I started to thrust, pushing myself deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust. I started to fuck her slowly at first. As I started to pick up the pace, her pussy started to spasm. I felt it squeez my cock over and over again. Kylee looked back at me and grinned. I heard all of the girls moaning and whimpering. I looked to my right and all of the girls were in this yummy lesbian triangle, licking and fingering each other.

I started to thrust even faster when all of a sudden Amanda's pussy really started to squirt like crazy. I continued to thrust giving her orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. I pulled out and watched her hip thrust as her jailbait cum poured from her pussy like a fountain. I pulled Kylee back and she smiled. I watched her mouth open really wide as she gasped once I shoved my cock almost all the way inside of her. I loved the noises she made the most, so I started to fuck her really easy and at a steady pace. I looked down to see how much my cock really stretched her. My cock twitched as she reached back and grabbed arm. She cried out as Amanda reached down and rubbed her clit. It was not long at all before she started to cum really really hard. I pulled out so she could squirt me. I them plunged deep inside of her and fucked her again.

She fell onto Amanda and cried out quietly as she started to cum again. I could feel my cock swelling more and more. My body felt tingly and very light. I pulled out making her squirt me all over again. I held my cum back and shoved myself back inside of Amanda to allow her to cum down again. Amanda was not expecting that at all. She loved it! I started to fuck her hard making her body twitch, jerk, and shake under Kylee. Just as she started to cum really really hard, I pulled out of her making her squirt again. I pushed back into Kylee and fucked her at a steady pace. She moaned and I felt my balls start to tighten again. I felt my cock swell more and more. Kylee knew I was about to cum.

"Cum inside my pussy baby. Please? I want to feel you fill my little pussy up." She whimpered between gasps.

The other girls heard her and all started to cum. I felt her pussy begin to spasm as she fell onto Amanda. I thrusted for several more minutes and all of the girls had crowded around us. Soon I felt cum shoot up the length of my cock. My knees went weak and I almost fell over as I erupted deep inside of Kylee. She immediately started to cum really hard again. I felt our mixed juices leak out from around my cock as I continued to fuck her. After several minutes I pulled out of her and watched our combined juices all but pour out of her pussy. Gina, Allison and Courtney all got behind her and started to eat our mixed juices out of Kylee. Amanda had crawled out from under Kylee and helped me on my back as I laid there jerking.

She sucked me dry. We all collapsed and laid in one large heap. We all laid there to allow ourselves to calm down. After what seemed like ever my cock had finally deflated.

"Oh my god that was thee hottest thing I have ever done." Amanda said.

"God he is huge even though he is soft." Courtney said.

"That was amazing girls." I said.

"I'll bet you didn't think you would be fucking five girls at one time did you?" Kylee asked as she giggled.

"Oh my god, no I didn't." I said.

"You're definitely amazing in bed baby. And by the way, I'm on birth control." Kylee said.

We all laid there talking for a while. It turns out that all of them had only been with each other. They all popped each other's cherries with toys and had been playing with each other for years. They had been with a few guys, but never ever one guy between the five of them until now. None of them had boyfriends at the time. Jamie did have a boyfriend who was a control freak which was why she wasn't there. They kept saying how they didn't know that white boys had cocks as big and nice as mine. After a couple of hours all of the girls started to leave. They all kissed me passionately as they left. As Courtney left she kissed Kylee first then me.

"I still want that amazing cock in my ass." She said seductively.

"Ok sounds good." I said.

Kylee then helped me get dressed and walked me to my car. She gave me a very very passionate, slow, soft, long kiss. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for an amazing time sexy." She said.

"No, thank you." I said.

"We have to hook up again, just you and me." She said softly.

"I'm willing to, especially if it is with you." I said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked pressing her little body against mine.

"No I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No I don't." She said.

"When you're ready for one let me know, I'll be happy to be your boyfriend." I said.

"Good to know. In fact If you are willing to be shared with my lesbian lover then we might as well consider is as boyfriend girlfriend right now." She said.

"You have a lesbian lover?" I asked.

"Yes I do. We aren't together exclusively, but we stay together and we have sex together almost every weekend." She said.

"Will she be ok with you being with me as your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Very. In fact she was here with us the whole time, and she has been on my ass to get you as my boyfriend." She said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The really really hot little brunette. Courtney." She said.

"She is really sexy." I said.

"Yes she is. We are addicted to each other." She said.

"You're ok with me being a porn star?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?! My own boyfriend is a really, really hot and sexy porn star! Of course I'm ok with that. I lllllove that my hot boyfriend does that." She said.

"Are you ok that your girlfriend is only 16?" She asked.

"As gorgeous and hot as you are, hell yes." I said.

"Courtney is 17 years old. Be prepared to have a lot of threesomes with us." She said.

"I think I can handle that." I said.

"Well duh. You just fucked 5 girls at the exact same time, you can obviously handle two of us." She said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"I'll come to your house, my parents are coming home tonight." She said.

"Sounds good, I'll call you tonight then." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon sexy boyfriend." She said standing on her toes.

"I'll see you soon sexy girlfriend." I said.

I kissed her really really passionately, slowly, and softly. She exhaled into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck. After several minutes we broke the kiss and she looked into my eyes.

"You are a very very amazing kisser. Your kisses are extremely addictive." She said as she grinned.

I didn't say anything, I just kissed her again making her melt into me. We kissed for quite a while before we finally broke the kiss.

"You're an amazing kissed too. I can't get enough." I whispered.

"By baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to call me." She said breathing hard.

"I will. Stay beautiful." I said.

"Stay sexy." She said.

I got into my car and left. I got home and my sister Addison looked at me funny. Once we got into the dining room and I sat down. She sat next to me and stared at me smiling.

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"That's so cool. What's her name?" She asked.

"Kylee." I replied.

"Is she nice?" She asked.

"Yes she is very nice." I said.

"When do I get to meet her?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"What did you say your girlfriends name was?" Mom asked.

"Kylee." I replied.

"I am so excited for you!" Mom said.

"So am I. I haven't seen you like this for a long time." Addison said with a huge smile.

"How did you meet?" Mom asked.

"Last week at school. We started talking then and it turns out that we have a lot in common." I said.

"So did you two become official then, or today." Mom asked.

"Today." I replied.

"So did you kiss her yet." Addison asked.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Is she a good kisser?" She asked.

"Oh god yeah." I said.

We sat there for a while about her. My little sister was elated for me. Now, I said before that she and I were very close. We had been ever since dad died. Mom spent slot of time away working, so it left us alone together on a regular basis. The thing was that we were so close that before we moved, people looked at us really funny. And honestly, it looked very wrong a lot of the time. We never did anything together sexually, ever, but we never kept any secrets from each other. There was just the one that I did keep from her, and that was the fact that I was a porn star. Everything else, and I mean everything else we always talked about. What I didn't know was how my new girlfriend might take it. I have had girlfriends who broke up with me and spread rumors that she and I were fucking. Again, this was before we moved. Obviously they were just that, horrible rumors.

Mom walked out of the room and Addison looked at me and grinned.

"So have you had sex with her yet?" She asked.

"Yeah I did for the first time today." I replied.

"Was she fun?" She asked.

"Holy shit yes she was." I replied.

"So is she hot?" She asked.

"Yes she is. She is really really hot." I said.

"Hotter than the last few you've had?" She ask.

"Hell yes! You would love her." I said.

"Good, I can't wait until I meet her. How does she feel about you leaving almost every weekend?" She asked.

"She is actually ok with that." I replied.

"What do you do that takes you away from here anyway?" She asked.

"I will tell you in due time, I promise. And right now isn't the time. You're too young." I said.

"Ok fair enough. You have said that before so I will wait." She said with a grin.

"And I mean it to." I said.

"Does she know what you do?" She asked.

"Yes she does, but I didn't tell her. She found out another way." I said.

"How did she find out?" She asked with a cute curious grin.

"I'll tell you in due time." I replied with a grin of my own.

We hung out for the rest of that night in the basement. This was a very normal thing for us to do every weekend, and we would always end up sleeping in the same bed. Nothing ever happened let me make that clear, we just cuddled and slept. Mom would always leave us alone and let us be. This was no different, the only difference was that we now lived with our cousins and auntie. We still got our alone time because my mom and aunt both made them leave us alone. What was also good was that my sister and I had the basement to ourselves. We had our own bedrooms, bathrooms and our very own living room area. That made it very easy for us to just hang out alone a lot. We didn't know that mom was trying to push for something to happen. We didn't know it at the time, but we were to find out later. And trust me, I didn't forget about Kylee that night at all. We did talk a lot that night, and my sister was amazing about it.

* * *

The rest of that night my little sister and I hung out in the basement together. I spent well over an hour or better on the phone with Kylee. During that time I explained to her that my sister and I were very close, and if that bothered her she needed to let me know now. If anything she was very jealous. She was an only child so she had no siblings. She admired the fact that we were so close, in fact she said many times that she wishes that her parents would have had more kids. Her parents were always gone on work assignments. They always showered her with things, but she wanted brothers and sisters, but never got them. She was also lonely a lot of the time since they left her alone a lot of the time. So as far as my sister and I, she was really envious of us for having each other, but also because of our relationship.

We finally hung up after hours of talking and then it was my sisters turn. We spent the entire night just hanging out. We started watching a movie together but didn't get to see much of it. We talked the entire time. It had been a little while since we had the opportunity to do that. It felt amazing to be able to do that again. After a few hours we ran out of things to talk about, but it seemed as though there was something she wanted to say to me, but didn't have the guts to. We were both laying on the couch together like we always had. She was laying with her back against me between my legs. I loved holding her like that because it made her feel safe and secure. At one point she must have gotten the guts because she sat up and turned around to face me.

"Chad I have to tell you something." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Ok." I said.

"First of all, you have to promise me that you won't change." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want to loose this thing we have. I don't want to loose how close we are." She said.

"Look, Addie, that can never happen. You're my sister and I will never stop loving you like I do." I said.

"Ok, you promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Ok. Uuummmm, how do I say this..." She asked as she thought about what to say.

"Just come out and say it. You have nothing to worry about." I said.

"Ok. Uummm...I like girls." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"So what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing, I think. I mean I really like boys too, but I think I like girls too. Does that make me weird, or gross?" She asked.

"Addie look at me. No it doesn't make you weird or gross, not even a little bit." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Very sure. How did you figure this out?" I asked.

"Do you remember your girlfriend named Tara?" She asked.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"I had the hugest crush on her when you two were together. She was really really cute, she was really hot. I really liked her. And there is this girl at school that I think is really hot. Her name is Vanessa, she is ssssoooooo beautiful. There are a lot of boys that I think are really hot too, but for some reason Vanessa, god I don't know." She said.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"No. I kind of asked her what she thinks about lesbians and she thinks its wrong and weird. I just left it at that." She replied.

"So you like boys the same way as you do girls or just girls?" I asked.

"Both. If I see anyone who I think is hot, wether it's a boy or girl, I get all, I don't know, I don't want to say. My friends all say that I am bi. Does that mean I am bi?" She asked.

"Yes it does, but Addison that is not a bad thing, it sure as hell isn't something you need to be ashamed of at all. You should be proud of that and embrace it. Me I like girls only, but that doesn't mean I hate people who aren't as straight as I am, and believe me, I am as straight as they come. Just because you aren't doesn't make you any less of a person than me." I said.

"So you are ok with the fact that I am bi?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm just scared that our times like this, which I absolutely love, will stop and you will look at me differently." She said.

"This will not affect any of this in any way. I swear to you that it won't. You have to trust me on this Addie." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Addie listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll just tell you that my new girlfriend is like you." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"She is bi too." I said.

"Really?! She is bi too?!" She asked as her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"Yes she is. She is definitely bi." I said.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" She asked.

"Well kind of." I said.

"Well tell me how you found out." She said.

"Look, if I tell you it has to stay between us like every other secret." I said.

She held her pinkie out and looked into my eyes. I hooked my pinkie in hers. "I pinkie swear to keep it like all of our secrets." She said.

"When you asked if we had sex yet, I said yes, right?" I asked.

"Yes I remember that." She replied as we held our pinkies together.

"She had a few of her friends over and we all played together." I said.

"Like they all did stuff together?" She asked getting visibly turned on.

"To each other, with each other and with me." I said.

"Wow. So you all like did it all at the same time?" She asked.

"Yeah we did. It was so much fun." I said.

"So like there was lesbian stuff going on?" She asked.

"Yeah a lot of it." I said.

"A lot? Like how many girls were there?" She asked.

"Five." I said.

"And you were the only guy?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"So like, did you get to have sex with all of them?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Wow. That's so cool! Now I can't wait to meet Kylee for sure. Is she hot?" She asked.

"Yeah, hot is an understatement. She is a cheerleader at school." I said.

"That's so cool. How many girls did stuff to her?" She asked.

"Pretty much all of them." I said.

"I have to meet her now." She said.

"You will tomorrow." I replied.

"I can't wait." She said.

"Well, just remember she is my girlfriend." I said as I laughed.

"I'll try." She said as she laughed.

She turned back around and laid against me again. This time I was semi hard from the conversation we just had. I'm not sure if she noticed or not, but she acted as though she didn't. After several minutes she looked back at me.

"Hey Jeff?" She said.

"Yeah Addie." I replied.

"Thank you for listening to me. You're the first person I have ever said anything about this too. Mom doesn't even know." She said.

"You're welcome sweetie." I replied and kissed her forehead.

We stayed up and watched movies like we use to every weekend, and finally went to bed. And just like always, she slept with me in my bed. Nothing happened with us, let me make that very clear. She was too young for that, and more importantly she was my sister. I just slept with her in my arms.

The next morning my sister and I woke up and I took her to breakfast. It was awesome hanging out with her again. She kept saying how excited she was to meet Kylee. Then we got home and I called her. We talked for several minutes and she started to get ready to come over. My mom, aunt Linda, and Addie all made sure the place was ready for her. They were all excited to meet her, but my sister was really really excited to meet her. She went and did her hair, make up, and put some revealing cloths on. Just as she walked out I smiled and chuckled at her. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget she is my girlfriend." I said laughing.

"I know trust me. I'm not going to steal her from you." She said as she laughed.

"You look nice by the way." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

A few minutes later Kylee came over. Just as she pulled into the driveway, I walked out to meet her. She got out of her car and my jaw hit the floor. She had a really tight western type shirt on and had it tied up exposing her tight tanned abs. She had a couple of buttons undone exposing her tanned skin between her very yummy tiny tits. She had a micro mini jean skirt on and had cow girl boots on. Her long platinum blonde hair with rainbow stripes was up in a pony tail. Her make up made her deep blue eyes look fucking amazing! Holy shit her eyes looked so beautiful! She even had glitter around her eyes. Oh my god she looked so so sexy. I got butterflies just looking at her. I could not believe that she was my girl. She looked at me and smiled very brightly as she shut her car door and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me as I lifted her off of the ground.

"You look so incredibly beautiful babe." I said.

"Thank you sweetie, you look really hot too, as always." She said. Oh my god her tiny voice made me melt and weak in the knees.

I kissed her as I put her down. We kissed for a minute before we broke the kiss.

"I can't stop thinking about what we did yesterday." She said.

"Neither can I. That was so much fun." I said.

"Next time it will be just you and me." She said.

"I'm ok with that." I said.

"Good." She said as she giggled.

Our fingers intertwined as we began walking to the house. Once we got in there, I took her to the living room where every one was. Kylee hugged my arm as we walked in out if nervousness. The look on my sisters face was priceless. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at Kylee.

"Ok so everyone, this is my girlfriend Kylee." I said as we walked into the room.

I introduced her to everyone personally and they all loved her from that second on. I waited to introduce her to my sister till the last.

"Kylee, this is my little sister Addison, Addie this is my girlfriend Kylee." I said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Addie said.

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you. Your brother loves you. I really wish I had a brother like him." Kylee said.

"Well, you're a lucky girl." Addie said with stars in her eyes.

"Yes I am. I'm a very lucky girl." Kylee said noticing the stars in my sisters eyes.

As the day progressed Kylee started to get more and more comfortable around my family. My sister took to her like a magnet, but so did my cousins. Kylee seemed really really happy. It seemed like our family had just adopted her right there. Once mom got to know her more she fell in love with the girl, but so did my aunt, sister and cousins. We spent the entire day together and Kylee couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. She was glowing as she played with my little cousins. Mom invited her to stay for dinner and everything. We decided to have a barbecue and swim around for a while.

I was cooking on the grill and Kylee couldn't keep her hands off of me at all. I was absolutely loving it. She was so tiny, so cute and, I was starting to fall for her a little I think. As I was grilling she reached up and whispered in my ear.

"I love your family, I don't want to leave." She said.

"I really think my family loves you too." I said with a smile.

We all ate and swam around for quite a while. Kylee wore one of my sisters bikinis, and she looked very good. She stayed with us till almost 10 that night. I loved having her there. We didn't have sex at all or do anything sexual. It was nice just hanging out with her. I already knew she liked me for quite a while. I walked her to her car and we basically made out for quite a while. She finally left and when I went back into the house, I went down stairs and sat next to my sister. I looked at her and she was smiling.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Honestly?" She asked.

"I would prefer that yes." I said.

"I llllove her! She is awesome! All of the girlfriends you have ever had don't even light a match to her! She is really really nice, she is sweet, she is funny, and oh my god she is hot! Way to go big brother!" She said giving me a high five.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me coming from you." I said.

"I'm serious. I thought Tara was hot, oh my god! Kylee makes Tara look ugly as fuck, and Tara was hot! I'm not trying to be mean, but god Chad!" She said.

"I told you she is hot." I said.

"Hot isn't the word. She is the type of girl that is like, oober oober hot. So hot that even girls want to be with her! I don't think she has a clue as to how yummy she is." She said.

"I know, trust me I definitely know." I replied.

"You're a lucky man." She said.

"That's the understatement of the year." I said.

"At least you know." She said.

We spent another hour or so talking before we went to bed. At school everyone knew that I was her boyfriend now. All we had to do was walk through the school together. As time went on our relationship grew stronger and stronger. I was still leaving every weekend to do my filming and modeling, but she had started spending time with my sister. They started getting pretty close, although Addison made it clear that no one would take my place as her older sibling. I finally got a weekend off after several weeks. I planned on spending time with both her and my sister. I was planning in splitting the time with them, but my sister suggested that we just all hang out.

"If you two need to go have sex just let me know and I'll leave you alone until you're done." She said with a lustful grin.

"Oh you'll know." I replied.

Kylees parents were out of town as always so she came over. And as always she looked very very yummy. I walked out and kissed her really good. Through out the day she had been sending me some selfies. Selfies that were very very sexy. A lot of them were of her naked and playing with herself. Of course I returned the favor. She even made me a video and everything. So as you can imagine, I was ready to fuck my hot little Kylee. I almost did right there in the drive way. Just as she stepped out of the car I walked up and she immediately grabbed my cock and stroked through my pants as I kissed her hard. I started rubbing her tiny tits at the same time.

"I fucking love what you do to me baby." She whimpered as I nibbled her neck.

"I love how your tiny hand feels on me." I hissed.

"Just like how you love my tiny tits baby...uuuhh.." She moaned.

"God yes.." I replied.

We broke apart and we went back to the house. Addison was breathing hard and her face was red. Kylee and I grinned at each other knowingly just before Kylee hugged my sister. My sister went to go get changed and just as she walked out of the room my sexy Kylee walked up to me.

"Can I say something without you getting mad?" She asked.

"Yes you can." I replied with a confused look on my face.

"You promise you won't get mad?" She asked as she pressed her body against mine.

"I promise I won't get mad babe." I replied.

"I think your sister is really really cute." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I think she is a little hottie." She said.

"That's good." I said with a grin, knowing that she had no idea that my sister said the same thing about her.

"Just sayin. She is a hottie but so are you." She said.

"You're a little hottie yourself." I said.

"I'm horny baby." She said.

"So am I. I really want you right now." I said.

"When your mom and them leave I'll fuck you baby. I really need your cock sssoooo bad." She half whimpered.

"Oh trust me you'll get it too." I said.

"I'm so wet just thinking about it." She whispered.

I kissed her passionately making her press her body against me tightly. She whimpered slightly and rubbed me through my shorts. After several minutes she broke the kiss and kissed my stomach. I looked up and saw my sister watching us. She just gave me a sexy grin and walked away from the window. Kylee stepped back and peeled her shirt off and dropped her shorts. She had the tiniest bikini on and my mouth watered as I looked her up and down. By then every one was leaving except for Addison. Kylee knew she was staying to hang out with us. We didn't see her for a little while. Kylee and I made out the entire time. We stopped just in case. We sat in chairs next to each other and just as we got situated my sister came out. She was wearing a tiny bikini as well and had her hair up in a pony tail.

Kylee looked at her, sat up and stared at my sister. She bit her pinkie nail and looked at me. Then she looked at my sister again and couldn't stop staring. My sister caught her and just gave her a sexy little grin. Kylee leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god. Your sister looks so yummy." She said then looked at me, bit her lip and looked back at my sister.

We ended up swimming around for a while. After about 10 minutes Kylee and I couldn't take it anymore. We groped each other a lot and I even slid my hand into her bikini bottoms and stroked her from behind. I ran my hand across her tiny tits and she pressed her head against my chest and exhaled hard. She reached behind and gripped me hard making my cock get really really hard in her hand. She let go and pressed her ass into me hard as she turned her head and kissed me. We kept swimming around and I could tell that my sister was driving my girlfriend absolutely crazy too. Kylee started to "innocently" grope her, something that I realized that my sister was loving. My sister started to do the same thing to my girlfriend. Kylee had thee worst time stifling her moans when my sister groped her. After a while longer Kylee looked at me and bit her lip. She swam up to me and kissed me.

"Can we go inside for a minute?" She asked.

"God yes." I said.

"We will be back in a little bit." I said to my sister.

"Ok, have fun." She said surprising Kylee.

We walked out of the pool and went straight for the basement. She got behind me and pulled my shorts off just as we started down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, she walked around and grabbed my throbbing cock with one hand and pulled her bottoms down with the other.

"I lllllllove your huge beautiful cock baby." She whimpered as I pulled her top down exposing her yummy almost non existent little tits.

I ran my thumbs across her pink hard nipples making her whimper as she looked down at my cock. She started to stroke me pressing my cock against her tight six pack as she did. She smiled and looked in my eyes.

"God you're so beautiful." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

As we kissed she continued to stroke me. I slid my hand all over her body and couldn't get enough of her tits. I started to kiss down her face and neck and wield my way to her tits. I began sucking and licking them one at a time, gently biting her nipples making her sigh. She inhaled sharply once I slid my finger between her pussy lips and found her clit.

"Ffffffuuck I love your little tits so much! I want to lick your pussy so bad baby." I hissed between clinched teeth.

"Mmmm, we don't have time for that, right now I just want you inside of me." She said still stroking my cock.

She kissed me really hard, shoving her tongue into my mouth as she moaned. I slid my finger inside of her making her break the kiss, and moan with her mouth wide open. The look on her face made my cock twitch and pulse in her little hand. She pushed me back and turned around. She pulled me to the couch and got on her knees on the couch. She leaned forward and looked back at me. She reached back and spread her pussy wide open.

"Shove that massive thing inside of me baby. I want it all." She whimpered.

I groaned and grabbed my cock and placed the head at her entrance and shoved every thick inch of my cock deep inside her incredibly tight pussy in one shove. She moaned and all of her muscles tightened as she threw her head back. I leaned down and picked her up till her back was against me. She lifted one arm up and wrapped it around my neck. We kissed hard as I began to thrust hard and fast. She broke the kiss and dug her head into my chest.

"Oooooohhhhhhh ffffffffffuuuuukkkk!! Ooohhh god yeah, ffff..yy you feel ssssoooo good in...inside of me uuuuuhhhh, aaaa..." She moaned.

I let her fall to her hands and grabbed her hips. I looked down and still couldn't believe how much I actually stretched her open. My cock had a copious amount of a white frothy cream all over it. As I thrusted her pussy lips acted like a squeegee and it started to drip off of us as I pounded the shit out of her young pussy. You could hear my body slap against her tight little ass fast, and it sounded like we were in water. My cock twitched inside of her as I fucked her as hard as I could. I reached down and grabbed her arms and lifted her up. She held on for dear life gasping and whimpering as her orgasm began to build. She started to gasp for air and her body really started to shake like I had never seen before.

Her moans turned into loud gasps and whimpering. I felt her already tight pussy begin to squeeze my cock out of her pussy but I shoved myself back inside of her hard. I then felt an amazing sensation around my cock as her cum forced it's way around my cock. She sprayed me all over my lower abdomen and balls as her entire body tensed up. She tensed up so hard that she started to stand up, and somehow I was able to hold her in place and keep fucking her brains out. She started to have one massive massive orgasm after another. I've fucked a lot if porn stars now, and I have never, ever seen anything like this ever before.

My cock twitched hard and began to pulse inside of her just from me knowing that I was doing that to her. It was the sexiest, most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I continued to fuck her hard and fast making her go absolutely crazy. Then I felt my entire body start to tingle. I felt sensations shoot through my body like crazy. My cock swelled even more as I kept fucking her. I felt my balls tighten and cum working it's way from my balls and through my throbbing cock. My thrusts started to get very jerky and I started to moan. I tried to pull out but she somehow used her feet to keep me buried deep inside of her.

I stopped thrusting, but just from how her pussy kept spasming around me, I exploded inside of her as we both fell forward onto the couch. She was still cumming really hard as we both had massive orgasms at the same time. I didn't really remember much after that at all. I do know that she had passed out and was laying there twitching and jerking as we both laid there. Her tight little pussy continued to spasm around me. After a while she came to and started to laugh.

"Oh my fucking god baby!!" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my god that was awesome." I said.

"That's not the word I would use, it's not strong enough." She said still laughing.

I sat up making my cock slip out of her. She sat up and was still trembling. She kissed me passionately and we sat there for a few minutes to gather our bearings. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Did that take care of your little itch?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah it did. Holy shit you're amazing!" She said as she giggled.

"We should probably get back out there huh." I said as my cock finally started to deflate.

"Yeah we probably should." She said as we both stood up.

"So does your sister know that you have the worlds most amazing cock?" She asked as we both dressed.

"No she doesn't." I replied as I grinned.

"Well, if I had a brother like you, I would want to fuck you." She said.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" I asked.

"Jeff. C'mon, you did a movie called my brothers monster cock. It was an incest movie." She said.

"Yeah but Addison is my real sister." I said.

"So. She is really hot. Besides I think it would be really really, really hot if you really fucked her. Especially if I got to watch." She said.

"We will have to see, she is my real sister." I said.

"And she is yummy. I think she likes you anyway." She said.

"I should hope so, she is my sister." I said.

"Not like that silly. You don't see how she looks at you." She said as she tied her bottoms back on.

"You don't see how she looks at you." I said as I grabbed her top and handed it to her.

"Oh trust me babe, I did notice." She said.

"I figured you would. It's pretty obvious." I said.

"Is she lesbian?" She asked.

"She is bi like you." I said with a little grin.

"Really? How do you know?" She asked.

"Like I've said before, we are very close. We don't keep secrets from each other. Well...except for one." I said.

"What secret is that?" She asked.

"She doesn't know that I am a porn star." I said.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" She asked.

"She isn't old enough." I said.

"So you're waiting to tell her when she is old enough?" She asked.

"Yes I am. She has asked me what I do and all, but I told her that I would tell her when she is old enough." I said.

"What do you think she'll do?" She asked.

"I don't know honestly." I said.

"She may like it." She said.

"You may be right, or she may be horrified and hate me. I guess we will find out when I tell her." I said.

"I don't think she will hate you. You two are really close so I doubt there will be any problems. Don't worry it'll be ok." She said.

We kissed and made sure we were presentable before making our way back to the pool. We saw my little sister hanging out in the jacuzzi so Kylee snuck up on her. She got up to the jacuzzi and got ready to say hi. She turned around and faced me and mouthed the words, "oh my god she is playing with herself!" And turned and watched her for a minute, maybe more, turning around several times mouthing the words oh my god in shock.

"Hey you sexy sexy little girl what's up?" She asked making my sister jump.

"Sorry about that. Addison said.

"Don't be sorry that's a very natural thing. Besides that was really hot." Kylee said making my sister blush.

That's when I walked up and started to get into the jacuzzi. I stepped and and we both noticed my sister look at my crotch, bit her lip, looked up into my eyes, and back at my crotch with a hungry look in her eyes. That was thee first time she had ever looked at me like that. I looked at Kylee and her blonde eye brows jumped as she bit her lip and look at me.

"You should come sit with us babe." Kylee said.

"Ok." My sister replied.

We all sat there together for a little while. Only I had my sister on one side and my girlfriend on the other. They were both very touchy feel the whole time. Then my girlfriend had to use the bathroom so she stood up and kissed me before leaving. Once she made it in the door and out of sight my sister looked at me.

"I saw you two." She said.

"You saw us?" I asked.

"Yeah you two were having sex." She said as her respirations began to increase.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"Almost everything." She replied.

"Did you see my dick?" I asked.

"I couldn't, there wasn't enough lighting." She said.

"But you saw us having sex." I said.

"Yeah. I kind of watched for a while." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that I'm like, really, horny. I've never been this horny before." She said.

"Maybe I should let you and Kylee play." I said.

"That would be so fun." She said.

Just as Kylee started to walk out of the house my sister whispered in my ear.

"Too bad I'm not old enough to play with you." She whispered quietly, completely blind siding me.

I didn't know what else to say, but my cock kind of made it easy for me.

"So do I." I said not really knowing those words left my mouth.

"God, I need to go to my room for a few minutes, I'll be back in a little bit." Addie said.

She climbed out of the jacuzzi and walked towards my girlfriend. They locked eyes as my sister told her that she would be right back. Kylee watched her very closely as my sister walked out. She then turned around and fanned her face as she walked towards me. We both jumped into the pool together and swam around groping and touching each other. I kissed her and we began to make out. As my cock got harder the more intense our kissing became. She started to whimper as I pushed her towards the edge. I ground my throbbing covered bone against her pussy right as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She groaned slightly once she realized that I was ready for more. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"God I love that I make you so hard all the time baby." She hissed.

"I love what you do to me every time I look at you." I replied.

She immediately started to kiss me really hard as she used her legs to pull my shorts down. I lifted her up onto the ledge gently and broke the kiss. I spread her legs wide and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side. Her mouth opened wide as I leaned in and very very slowly licked up the entire length of her bald little slit. She exhaled hard as I did that repeatedly. I then wrapped my lips around her clit and flicked my tongue across her clit making her stomach muscles spasm and jerk. I slowly started to open my mouth wide keeping my upper lip on her clit and licked her pussy again, only this time I dipped my tongue between her pussy lips.

"Oohh ssshhhhit, oh my god...uuuhhhh...what i...if your sister comes out?" She asked.

"Just watch for her and pull my hair when she comes out." I said and went right back to what I was doing.

I started to kiss her wet pussy. I slowly and gently slid my tongue as deep inside of her as I possibly could making her whimper. I looked into her eyes as I tongue kissed her pussy over and over again. I picked up the pace making her gasp and whimper. As I licked her pussy, she laid back and arched her back really hard. It seemed like hours that I was able to lick her sweet young jailbait pussy. My cock pulsed listening to her and watching her petite tiny body react. I knew she was about to cum really hard after I slid my finger inside of her and found her g spot. I rubbed her g spot as I slowly fingered her with two fingers.

Her hips thrusted up and down violently pushing her little pussy into my face. It wasn't long before her orgasm began to rock her entire body. She was gasping, making a quiet high pitched squeal come out of her mouth. She slapped the floor several times trying like hell to grab for anything she could. I never stopped, I kept finger and finger fucking her ever so slowly and gently. I brought her right to the edge again and held her there for the longest time possible. She was groaning in frustration, wanting me to let her explode. After holding her there for the longest time, I picked up the pace and started to really eat her tasty pussy. She whimpered and her gasping grew longer and louder. Finally she held her breath and her back arched really far. She twisted to her left and lifted her ass completely off of the ground. She shook like she was laying on top of a giant vibrator. Her hips jerked as she held her breath and exhaled hard, moaning as she finally exploded. She filled my mouth with her sweet 16 year old cum several times over.

As her orgasm ripped through her I slid my finger inside of her and started to really rub her g spot and rubbed her clit with my other hand. She reached up and started to really squeeze her tits hard as one very powerful orgasm after another ripped through her in huge waves. My cock twitched over and over again watching her cum. This was thee sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life! Her eyes were clenched closed tightly. Her mouth opened with every very sharp intake of air. It closed slightly as she exhaled and whimpered. Her eyes finally opened as one final incredibly massive orgasm ripped through her as though lightening had just hit her. She took in really shallow sharp breaths as her entire body went really rigid just as her back arched. I watched her eyes roll into her head and started to slow down little by little.

I backed off allowing her to come down from her high. She rolled onto her back and she sat up really fast and started to kiss me really hard, moaning into my mouth. What I didn't realize was that she had opened her eyes for several minutes. She broke the kiss and whispered in my ear.

"We have an audience." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah we do. Your sexy little sister is watching us." She said.

"Oops." I said.

"It's ok. It's really really hot that she just watched her brother eat my little pussy." She said.

"You like that?" I asked.

"God yeah." She said.

She slid into the pool and pushed me back a little.

"You might want to pull your shorts back up and hide your sexy huge cock." She whispered as she reached into the water and stroked me.

"God I love it when you do that." I whispered.

"I love how your cock feels in my hand, I love how it feels in my pussy too." She whispered.

I kissed her hard and then dipped down and pulled my shorts up. I had a hell of a time getting my cock back into my shorts. Just as I finally did we heard my sister walk up.

"It's ok, I already saw what you two were doing." Addie said.

"Sorry honey, we just can't help ourselves." Kylee said.

"No don't be sorry. It's quite alright. By the way, very nice ass big brother." Addie said as she exhaled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." She said as she gave me sexy grin.

The rest of that of that evening we all hung out. Even though Kylee me, and my sister were all horny as fuck we didn't do much else. My sister however started to look at me in a way that she never did. She kept looking at my girlfriend the same way. Later we went in and watched a couple of movies together. We had all calmed down a little and were able to cuddle together in one heap as we did. Kylee ended up staying the night that night and we would up fucking for several hours, maybe more. The next morning my little sister was pleasantly surprised to find her in my bed with me. Kylee and I were still naked and Addie knew that we were so she didn't try to get into bed with us. That whole day we hung out together all day.

* * *

As time progressed things started to change. Kylee started to change. It had been a year since we started to date and I was falling head over heals in love with her. I had filmed thousands of scenes by then and was one of the most popular porn stars in the industry. One day I was out filming a bunch of scenes and that's when I noticed how distant she was becoming. It seemed as though she no longer had time for me anymore. She stopped calling me and texting me. Well as it turns out she had been cheating on me with one of her dad's business partners. He was a married 40 year old with several kids. My sister caught her red handed. She was making out with the guy and my sister walked up to them and took a picture with her cell phone. She didn't say a word to her, she just walked off. Kylee chased her down pleading with her to not tell me. The entire time my sister ignored her and pretended she wasn't even in the same space as she was.

I came home and my sister broke the news to me. I was devastated. I was in love with that girl. Our sex life was absolutely amazing for crying out loud. We had sex almost twice a day and many, many, many threesomes. She even went with me to a lot of my shoots. I treated her like she was my queen. I spoiled her like crazy and everything. My sister cried for me as she held me. Later that day Kylee came over crying. When I opened the door she attempted to hug me but I didn't want her near me.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Look Chad I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said as she sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know why. It just happened." She said.

"I'm not a bitch you know." She said.

"I would never call you that." I said.

"Can we ever fix this?" She asked.

"I doubt it. Right now I need my space to let all of this sink in." I said as my sister stood on the other side of the door caressing my arm.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Yes I can, but I will never forget." I said.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"No. I need my space right now." I said.

"Your sister told you didn't she." She asked.

"What did I tell you in the beginning?" I asked.

"That you two were very close." She said.

"So what makes you think that she wouldn't?" I asked.

"Nothing I guess." She replied.

"Look, you really are a great person, you are. I just don't think we are going to work out anymore. I can't be with someone, who I have bent over backwards to make happy, for them to stab me in the back." I said.

"Chad I'm sorry." She said.

"Look, I need to go." I said.

"Can we at least talk about this first?" She asked.

"No. I'm hurting pretty bad right now." I said.

"I understand." She said.

"Take care of yourself. You're a great person so I have no doubt that you'll do fine." I said.

"So does this mean it's over between us?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Please Chad I want to be with you. I love you." She said.

"If you really loved me, this conversation would not be happening right now." I said.

"I do Chad, I do love you." She said.

"Actions speak louder than words. Look, I keep saying this because I mean it, you're a great person. I know that without a doubt. You'll be fine." I said.

"Can we at least be friends?" She asked as she sobbed.

"Yes, but we really need to be apart until I'm not hurting so bad." I said.

"Ok. I'm sorry Chad. Can you at least think about giving me a second chance?" She asked.

"We will have to see." I said.

"I gotta go." I said.

She walked off and got into her car. She stayed out there crying her eyes out for a few minutes before she left. She called me multiple times but I never answered her, or call her back. Her parents even called me and begged me to take her back. They loved me like crazy and were planning on us getting married. It sucked ass knowing that my first real love had betrayed me the way she did. I was physically sick for several days because of it. My awesome sister stayed at my house and took care of me. She didn't go to school for several days just to make sure I was ok. Her then boyfriend got mad at her for it but she didn't give a shit. It took a while, but I got over it finally. We did remain as friends and hung out together from time to time but we never had sex again. It was funny how she complained about the size of his dick and how she had never had orgasms like I gave her. In fact, they never even came close. She confessed that she faked a lot of her orgasms with him.

Time went by and it had been two years since since Kylee and I started to date. A long while after our break up, a very beautiful friendship had bloomed between us and even my sister. Of corse my sister had a really serious talk with her prior to that happening. We had a very very close friendship between the three of us. It was sad seeing her go through the shit she was going through with the douche bag she had been with for a while. They eventually broke up finally to my relief, and my sisters relief. It was an abusive relationship and she said that I was the reason she ended it with the guy. She knew she deserved better mainly because of how I treated her. Her parents were elated to find out that she and I were hanging out again. She eventually moved in with me into my house with me.

That's when her true colors began to show. She was amazingly sweet and holy shit was she hilarious! She was thee biggest smart ass and funniest person I had ever met! She made a comment to me once that made me laugh so hard I almost passed out. She looked at me like I was an alien for a few minutes not believing that I took it as a joke. I couldn't stop laughing and she just stood there grinning. The comment was directed at me too, and I still couldn't help but laugh my ass off. She looked amazed that I didn't get mad at her at all. She made several more making me laugh even harder. The only person that had ever made me laugh that hard was my little sister. She also loved acting like a kid. Whenever she did that, it made me want to act like a kid. I was starting to absolutely love being around her. One day she made me laugh my ass off and as soon as I calmed down I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked with a big grin.

"Where was this Kylee when we dated?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just got so use to hiding the real me that it became second nature I guess." She replied.

"Good god girl. Is this really the real you?" I asked.

"Yes and after my last douche bag boyfriend I have decided to just be me. I don't care what people think." She said.

"Oh my god, you shouldn't care at all Kylee! You're fucking hilarious! Do you even know that?!" I asked.

"You know what? Had I known that you had an amazing sense of humor like you do, I would have never cheated on you." She said.

"You never gave me the chance to show you because you were hiding the real you. To be honest Kylee, I llllove it!! Holy shit girl!" I said.

"So you like the real me then?" She asked.

"What did I just say? Hell yes! I love the real you! In fact, these last few days alone just really, I don't know. I am seriously thinking about giving you a second chance. I'm really starting to seriously considering it" I said.

She sat up straight and her eyes and mouth opened really wide. She looked incredibly floored and was starting to cry. She covered her mouth.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Hell yes. I want to be around this Kylee. I love the hell out of this Kylee. Oh my god girl! I want to be around you like crazy now." I said.

"You would really give me a second chance?" She asked.

"Kylee look, I don't know what made you hide the real you, but now that your true colors are showing, and I am seeing you, god yes girl. I tell you what. You just be you like you have been these last few days, and you'll have me back in no time. Just be yourself and embrace that." I said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes. I love that you live with me now. I liked it before but now I love it." I said.

"You are by far the best boyfriend I have ever had. You were so so amazing to me. You treated me like a queen. That's why I broke up with my last boyfriend. He wasn't nearly as good to me as you were, not even close. I am so so sorry that I ever screwed it all up. I haven't been happy ever since you broke up with me. I'm so sorry I hurt you Chad." She said.

"Listen, stop holding on to that. I haven't forgotten but now I am willing to let all of that go if you are." I said.

"Ok. I will try." She said as she sniffed and tried to compose herself.

"The sooner you do, the sooner we will be together again." I said.

"I'll try really hard. And Chad, I swear to god that if we do get back together that I won't hurt you again. I am willing to do anything I need to do to prove that to you. You're the only guy I want to be with." She said as she cried.

I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. It was awesome to finally see the real Kylee. And to be honest, I started to have really strong feelings for her. Only this time it was different. It wasn't all lust and sexual feelings like the last time. This was much much deeper. These were feelings I had never experienced, ever. Days and weeks went by and the sexual tension between us started to build slowly. She started to wear less and less around me, showing off that petite sexy body of hers. So I got her back and just walked around with tight boxer briefs on only. Yeah you can imaging how thick the sexual tension between us was starting to get. It made our feelings for each other start to really take root. The sparks between us was nothing like it was before, in fact, this time I realized that I didn't love her like I thought I did. It was the same for her as well. She really got comfortable with herself and it became the new norm for her if you will.

Then her 18th birthday started to get really close. As in a week she would be 18. Here is the awesome thing, my sisters birthday fell on the exact same day as hers, and my sister was turning 16. Now, my sister had grown up and my god was she a cutie. She was just as tall as Kylee was, and her tits were almost exactly as small as hers. She was very flirtatious with me whenever Kylee wasn't around. She and I were lucky I guess, because we both looked years younger than we really were. She was turning 16 and looked much much younger. So much younger in fact that no one believed her when she told them that she was about to turn 16 in a week or so. Seriously, if you didn't know her at all, you'd swear that she was 10 or 11 years old.

People finally believed her when she showed them her drivers permit. There are still those that still can't believe how old she really was. She had really long very very light blonde hair, not platinum blonde, but very very blonde. Her skin was pasty white and she had these gorgeous ice blue mesmerizing eyes. She was quite the little hottie to be perfectly honest. I loved my sister to death. She was the most amazing person I knew. Kylee also loved her to death and they were like two peas in a pod like before.

One day Kylee was in school for her nursing license and I was home from a week of shooting porn. My sister had mom bring her over to my house. She looked really good that day. She came in and pulled me into my living room and sat me down.

"Ok. Do you remember when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I really really want two things. Things I can't tell mom I want so I'm hoping you can help me with it." She said.

"Ok so what is it sweetheart?" I asked.

"Ok ummm, first I want to know what you do for a living. I figure that since you won't be home for my birthday, you can at least do that for me. Now you have to promise me you will give me that for my birthday." She said.

"Hun, you're not 18 yet." I said.

"I don't care. I really want to know and to be honest, I am tired of waiting. All I know is that you have been leaving ever since I was 14 and you're making a bunch of money and you're really rich now. So I want to know why." She said.

"Ok I will tell you, just promise me that you won't look at me differently when I tell you." I said.

"I promise Chad. We have been close forever, nothing will ever change that." She said.

"I hope so. You may not like it though." I said.

"Even if I don't, I will never look at you any differently." She said.

"Ok good. I will give you that for your birthday, now what else would you like?" I asked.

"Ok, now, you know that I am bi." She said.

"Yes I do know." I said.

"I have never been with a girl before and I'm dying to find out what it's like. I want to have my first lesbian experience, I want to have sex with a girl for the first time. I want that for my 16th birthday too." She said.

"Ok. And how would you like me to set that up?" I asked.

"I really want Kylee to be my first girl." She said.

"I can't say that I blame you. She is really really hot and extremely sexy." I said.

"She has a very yummy body. I really want my first lesbian experience to be with her." She said.

"I will set it up for you then." I said with a big smile.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Oh my god your the best brother ever! I love you so much Chad." She said as she hugged me.

We hung out for the rest of the day. We went and took lunch to Kylee and then I took her home and hung out with her for a while. Kylee and I got home at the exact same time so we ended up racing to the door and wrestling to see who was going to get the door opened first. I made it to the door first and she tried like hell to get me away from the door. It looked like we were fighting. The neighbors called the police on us and everything. When they showed up and told us why they were there, we both looked at each other for a second and started to laugh like crazy. We were finally able to explain to them that we weren't fighting and we both were messing around. The cops all started laughing at us and finally left us. Living with her now, was almost like I was living with my sister. We made dinner and just before she went to her own room, I pulled her onto he couch.

"Kylee I need your help." I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well my sister has the same birthday as you and it's coming up and she talked to me about what she wanted." I said.

"What does she want?" She asked.

"I'll just come right out with it. Do you remember when I told you that she was bi?" I asked.

"Yes I do." She said.

"She has never been with a girl and she really really wants to have sex with one. She wants you to be her first." I said.

"Wait...me?" She asked.

"Yes, she specifically said that she wanted you to be her first lesbian experience." I said.

"But, what about you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you going to be ok with that?" She asked visibly worried.

"Perfectly to be honest, I think you're right, she is a real hotty. So yes I am perfectly ok with that. I wish I could be here to watch." I said.

"That would be sssssooooo hhhhot! Especially if you joined us. So you're giving me to her for her birthday present?" She asked.

"I guess that is pretty much what it sounds like." I said.

"God I've wanted to do very dirty things to her for the longest time." She said.

"I know." I said.

"I'll be more than happy to be her birthday present." She said.

"She will love it." I said.

"So will I. I'm going to tell her that I am her birthday present from her sexy big brother." She said.

"That will work. Plus there is another thing she wants." I said with a grin.

"What's that?" She asked.

"She wants to know what I do for a living." I said.

"She still doesn't know?! How are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Wait! I have a great idea!" She said getting very excited.

"What's your brilliant idea?" I asked.

"How about I tell her? What if I told her what you do?" She asked.

"That may work." I said.

"So what I'll do is just tell her that I have two birthday presents for her and they are both from you." She said.

"Don't show her the movies though. They are all about incest soooooo yeah. I don't need her thinking that I am some sicko." I said.

"You never know, she may like that. I know I would love to see you two together." Kylee said.

"I don't know, I'm kinda scared that she might freak out and our relationship will not be the same." I said.

"Honey, stop worrying about it. You have supported that family ever since you started to do that. She knows that, so I doubt your relationship will be ruined." She said.

"I hope you're right." I said.

"It'll be ok, I promise, and if she does freak out I'll talk to her about it." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Now I need your help." She said.

"Ok, with what?" I asked.

"I really like your sister and I think she is really really sexy. So I was wanting to know if you'll help me send her some pictures of me to her to get her to really want me." She asked.

"I would love to." I said.

"Good I'm going to bed now. And Chad, I love what we have now. I don't remember the last time I have ever been this happy. My life is amazing thanks to you." She said.

"I love what we have now too." I said.

She hugged me and went to bed. The next morning I got up and took a shower and started to pack for my next shoot. As I was packing Kylee came into my room and my jaw dropped. She had on a very very small lace bra that was see through and a matching little g string on. She had her hair up in a pony tail and her tanned tight body looked very very tasty. She walked up to me and grinned as she watched me look her over really good. I was only wearing my boxer briefs at the time. She looked down to see my bulge growing. Keeping her head down she looked up at me and bit her lip.

"It's been a while since I've seen that." She said softly.

"I know, it's been a while since I've seen you like this." I said.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Yes I will." I said as she handed me her phone.

"I'm sorry, but my god you look so hot." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah, you look very sexy." I said.

"So do you." She said as she giggled looking at my growing bulge.

We went to her room and I started to take pictures of her she started to pose and show her yummy body off. She then started to strip and down naked. She actually took the phone from me and took a bunch of selfies. She took pictures of her tits and her pussy. She took a bunch and as she started masturbating, she looked up at me. By then my cock was straining really hard in my boxer briefs, pushing my waist band away from my body. She sat up and pulled her panties all the way off. She laid back and spread her legs really wide and I could see how wet she was. My mouth watered as she sat back up and grabbed my hand. She looked up into my eyes and pulled me to her as she bit her lip. She rubbed my stomach and down and across my twitching cock.

"Can I?" She whispered.

I just nodded my head as she continued to stroke me through my boxer briefs.

"It's been so so long since I've seen this huge beautiful cock." She whispered.

"It's been too long since I've seen you like this." I said.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"You tell me." I said as I looked down at myself.

"I'm going to take this as a yes." She said as she gripped, and rubbed me through my briefs.

"God that feels so good." I said as I exhaled.

"Yeah?" She asked as she started pulling my boxer briefs down.

"Yeah." I managed to say as chills ripped through me.

My cock sprung out and hit her chin. She pulled them all the way down my cock. She immediately opened her mouth and started to suck my cock head into her mouth. I was still holding her phone so I took several pictures of her with my cock in her mouth. I dropped her phone on the bed and she really started to suck my cock really good. Her tongue went crazy on the underside of my cock as she tried to deep throat me. I groaned and threw my head back. I felt like there was electricity pulsing through my body. I looked down to see her big blue eyes looking up at me. She released my cock from her mouth with an audible pop.

"I know you have to leave soon, so can I have this beautiful monster inside of me before you leave?" She asked half whimpering, stroking me slowly using her saliva as lube.

I picked her up and kissed her hard and the laid her down with me on top of her. She wrapped her legs around me and started to pull me to her.

"I want I taste you again." I whispered after breaking the kiss.

"You don't have time baby. I love how you eat my pussy but right now we only have time for you to fuck me." She said as she rubbed my face gently.

"You want me inside of you?" I asked.

"God yeah, I've wanted you inside of me ever since I moved in with you." She said as I reached down and grabbed my cock.

"Like this?" I asked as I thrusted my hips forward, pushing my cock inside of her incredibly tight pussy.

"HHHHHHUUUUUUU...oooooohhh ggggod yeah baby, just like...uuuhhh...like that baby." She moaned.

I looked in her eyes as I started thrusting, pushing my cock deep we and deeper inside of her with each thrust. Her mouth remained wide open as she started gasping. With one final hard thrust, I buried my cock balls deep inside of her. Her back arched and her body twisted. She squealed and started to tremble and jerk violently. I started to thrust slowly and by the third stroke, her pussy started to spasm and squeeze the shit out of my cock as it pulsed violently around me. She grabbed her sheets and pulled her self over and cried out in little squeaks and loud sharp gasps. Seconds later I felt her cum force it's way from around my steel rod.

Her nipples were rock hard and goose bumps were all over her tight little body. Her tiny tits, thighs, ass, calves all jiggled like crazy as she shook. I started to fuck her harder and harder pounding my hips against her. She lost all control of her body and her back arched over and over again. Her stomach muscles spasmed and jerked like fast as she began having one orgasm after another. I couldn't stop pounding her pussy. I was loving the way she moved and whimpered as her orgasms ripped through her like electricity. She stopped and held her breath as she lifted her body off of the bed with her head, grasping her bed and sheets really hard and pulling them towards her. I pulled out of her just to watch her hips thrust up and down hard as her cum all but sprayed out of her. She pushed her self up onto the bed farther gasping as her body shook and jiggled. She rolled over completely before she collapsed as her orgasm began to subside.

I got on top of her and slid my cock deep inside if her again. Her back arched as she gasped. She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Hhhhhholy ssshhhhhhit!!! Oh my god I forgot how amazing you were in bed." She hissed as she started thrusting her hips up and down.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah baby." She moaned as I started to fuck her hard.

I sat up on my knees and lifted her ass off of the bed and started to pound her again. I felt my cock start to swell more as I continued to fuck her hard and fast. I looked to see that her neck tendons were sticking out and her blonde eye brows were slanted. She was whimpering and gasping between breaths as another orgasm started to really build. My balls started to tighten as her Pusey started to spasm again. I was able to keep from cumming inside of her in order to give her another round of multiple orgasms. Her body started to tremble again making her tits jiggle. I felt her pussy begin to spasm again like crazy. It squeezed and released my cock over and over again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her back arched hard. She reached over and pulled the sheets to her again as she really started to gasp and whimper. I started to thrust even harder as her cum started to force it's way from around my cock, soaking my abdomen and balls.

She shook violently and her body jerked like crazy after waves of orgasms ripped through her. My balls were hurting and I was ready to cum as well. I slowed down a little allowing her to come down for her massive orgasms. Just as I went to pull out of her she sat up and pushed me back off of the bed. She dropped to her knees and actually deep throated half of my cock with one motion. She reached up and started to play with my balls as she throat fucked herself with my raging rod. I threw my head back and moaned as. Felt my load work it's way up my shaft. I looked down just as she pulled my cock out and rested the head on her tongue and started jerking my cock fast and hard. Just then my cock erupted into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around my cock head and sucked my cock, draining every drop out of my balls. She swallowed every drop that went down her throat. Once my balls were empty she sucked up and down my shaft slowly for a minute or so. She released my cock and giggled.

"Fffffuck! We gotta do that more often." I said.

"Ok. I love the idea of having my room mate as a fuck buddy. Maybe one day we can get your sexy little sister to join us." She said seductively.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Especially if I got to watch you fuck her like you fuck me." She said slowly stroking my cock.

"Yum." I said.

"You can say that again." She said as she stood up.

I kissed her hard as my cock deflated. After we were done she went to make breakfast and I finished packing. We just stayed naked as we ate and walked around. Then I got dressed and was getting ready to leave. She walked me to my car in the garage and hugged me.

"Hey. When can we be together again?" She asked.

"Whenever you want. Kylee, you really are an amazing amazing woman. These last few weeks I got to know the Kylee I wished I would have known before. You're funny as hell, you're the biggest sweet heart, and you are extremely respectful. You have been absolutely amazing! We have been doing things together that I have always wanted to do with a girlfriend. You're being yourself and I absolutely love it. You are a blast to be around! The sex, oh..my...god! I can see myself getting married to you honestly. Now I know that's a lot too much right now but I'm being brutally honest here. I really want to be with you again. I really do. So whenever you are ready for that let me know." I said.

"No that is not too much. I can definitely see you as my husband. You accept me for who I really really am and you love that. I love that I don't have to pretend to be anything or anyone else anymore. I can just be me. And you know what, I have never had this much fun being around some one before. The sex is just a huge huge bonus, especially since you're so fucking good at it. Honestly, I don't know why I cheated on you. I know you said to let it go, but I have been kicking myself in the ass for doing what I did to you for the last few weeks. But, I'll get over it. I don't want to wait anymore. I have to be with you. Not want, I have to be. But first let me talk to your sister and hopefully we will get her blessing." She said.

"I absolutely love that you are including her on this." I said.

"Why wouldn't I? She is your sister, and I love the hell out of that girl. She is like a sister to me. Her blessing will mean the world to me." She said.

"God I love you." I said as I hugged her.

"I love you too Chad." She replied as she hugged me tightly.

"Now go out there and make me some yummy porn." She said as she sniffed.

"By the way, I still lllllove your tits." I said.

"You really like them small don't you?" She asked.

"The smaller they are, the more that drive me crazy." I said.

"Good thing since my tits basically don't exists." She said as she giggled.

"That's why I love them so much." I said.

I kissed her really softly and slowly before getting into my car and headed to the airport. When their birthdays came I called my sister to wish her a happy birthday. She seemed excited when I called her.

"Hey there kiddo! How is your day so far?" I asked.

"It's awesome! Thank you so much for my jeep! I love it!" She said.

"You're welcome, but I have a few more things for you in store." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"You have a date tonight right?" She asked.

"Yes I do. With a really really, incredibly sexy sexy girl." She said.

"Yeah? Who is she?" I asked.

"Kylee." She said.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I said.

"Thank you. I'm so nervous and I don't even know why." She said.

"Oh don't you worry you're going to have fun." I said.

"God I hope so. She is sssssssoooo hhhhhot!" She said.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"So she talked to me a week ago. She told me that she really wants to be with you and you felt the same way. I had a long talk to her and even though she cheated on you, you two have my blessing. You two are amazing together and she has changed a lot." She said.

"Yeah she already told me, like that night. I can't tell you how much that means to me Addie." I said.

"You're welcome. Now, what about the other thing I asked about?" She asked.

"You'll find out tonight." I said.

"Ok fair enough. I really want to know how you got so rich, and how you have taken care of us all of this time." She said.

"Make sure you tell me everything that happens tonight." I said.

"Have I ever kept anything from you?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"That's not going to change." She said.

"Good, I have to go to the set now. Have fun. Love you kiddo." I said.

"Love you too. Have fun." She said.

We hung up and I went to the set. I did several shoots that day. As the day went by I didn't hear from my girl Kylee and my sister. I was elated that Kylee and I were back together again. Yeah she cheated on me and all, but I would be stupid to let her go. I wish there were words I could use to describe how much she had changed. Like I said before, she was a lot of fun to be around. I loved being around her. Our feelings for each other went far beyond lust now. It was just pure lust before. I realize that now and so does she. She didn't give a shit that I had money. She even told me that she would sign a prenup to show me that she was with me for me and no other reason. I loves that she was such a freak in bed. Everything about this girl just absolutely had me falling for her. It was amazing to have these feelings.

* * *

I finished my shoot and went to my hotel. I hadn't heard from either if the girls for quite a while. I took my shower came went to dinner with a few of my costars. It was a lot of fun, but since I had quite a few photo shoots and one film to do, I headed to my hotel and took a shower. I got settled and started to fall asleep. As I slept I heard my phone go off and it woke me up. I had just gotten a text from my sister.

Addie: ok, so um, we really need to talk when you get home. Like seriously need to talk.

Me: uh oh. That doesn't sound good.

Addie: don't worry you're not in trouble. I'm not mad or anything, I just have some questions is all.

Me: about what?

Addie: you'll find out when you get home sexy brother.

Me: ok I guess I'll be patient. How was your date?

Addie: it was amazing! It's the best date I have ever been on.

Me: good!

Addie: um I think she is coming back. She said she has one more present for me that's from you. Have fun and I'll see you when you get home!

Me: I will. You have fun yourself. Happy birthday kiddo. Love you!

Addie: thank you! Love you too!

Seconds later my phone rang and it was my sexy girlfriend. She sounded excited and incredibly horny.

"Hey sexy porn star boyfriend of mine." She said.

"Hey yummy little girl of mine." I said.

"Are you sure you're ok with me doing your sister?" She asked.

"Let me put it this way, if you ever cheat on me again, I want it to be with her." I said.

"Well, I'm getting to cheat on you right now then." She said.

"Yum." I said.

"So when I told her that you were a porn star she got like, really really horny." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes she did. I told her that I've seen all of your movies." She said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She asked if I liked them." She replied.

"She is taking it quite a bit differently than I though she would." I said.

"She is, we talked about your porn for a long time. She asked me what it's like having sex with a porn star and I just said that it was the best sex I have ever had in my life." She said.

"Am I that good?" I asked.

"God yes, you most definitely are. I'm going to show her some of the magazines you have been in, and if you don't mind I might show her my favorite movie. I really want to see how wet she gets." She said.

"That's fine. Which one?" I asked.

"Brothers monster cock." She said.

"And by the way, she says that she has wanted you for a long time." Kylee said.

"That's interesting. Let me know how that goes." I said.

"Oh trust me, I'll tell you all about it baby. She is waiting for me. I'm going to go cheat on you with her." She said.

"Have fun and happy birthday sexy." I said.

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

"I'll be waiting sweet heart." I said.

We hung up and I just laid there thinking about what she had just said about my sister. It certainly made things make sense that's for sure. It explained why she liked staring at me with a come fuck me look on her face. The way she touched me and how open she was with me about her sexual exploits if you will. She loved touching my body and rubbing her hands all over me. Here is the crazy thing, and I know I'm really sick for saying it, but the more I thought about it, the harder I got. I just laid there for a while just imagining her and my girlfriend sharing my dick. Before I knew it I was humping the bed ever so slightly. I was imagining what those two would look like together.

I did all I could to keep from jerking off that night and eventually fell asleep. When I went to do my next movie I was more than ready to fuck the shit out of my costar. This next one was about a guy who's parents had died in a car crash. He moved in with his cousins and all of them were female. You can guess what ended up happening after an incestuous secret was revealed. Several girls got pounded hard, and all I could think about was Kylee and Addison.

During that week I talked to the both of them a lot. Kylee said she would talk to me when I got home about how her night with my sister went. They had been having some really hot lesbian sex together after Addie got out of school and sometimes twice a day. Kylee told me how badly she needed my cock and couldn't wait till I got home. She couldn't wait to taste all of my costars on my cock.

After two weeks of filming this new porn movie I went home. Just as I walked in I noticed that Kylee was gone. She was at school and it was one of her Saturday school sessions. I decided to take a shower and go to moms. I called Kylee to let her know I was home and then took a shower. After my shower I went over to my moms house. I walked in and saw my sister look at me and smile. She glanced at my crotch and her eyebrows jumped. I just gave her a little grin and without thinking, pushed my hips out ever so slightly, pressing my soft cock against the jeans I was wearing. She bit her lip as I walked toward her, and her eyes remained locked on my bulge. She looked up at me and her eye brows jumped again. She stood up and hugged me tightly. Just as she was getting ready to pull me to her room, mom

came out and asked to talk to us.

We found out some very very interesting things. First we found out that incest ran through our family for many generations. For example, we found out that our grandparents were actually cousins. Incest between siblings and cousins was considered the norm for many generations. My mom and her older brother were having sex together for many years before she had married dad. And many times her sister and her shared her brother and one particular cousin many times. That's when we found out that mom and aunt Linda were actually lovers at present date. We both sat there amazed at what we had just learned. We talked about that for a couple of hours. During the conversation Addison just blurted out,

"Well, that really explains a lot, especially why I think Chad is so hot." She said."

Mom just smiled with a surprised look on her face.

"You think your brother is hot?" Mom asked.

"He is sexy." Addie replied not caring if it pissed mom off.

"It is in your blood. It's bound to happen." Mom said.

"Wait, you're ok that your daughter is attracted to your son, her brother." I asked totally shocked.

"Well, like I said, it's in your blood. Our whole family is like that, that being said, I am ok with it." Mom said as I looked at my little sister.

"What if I was sexually attracted to him?" Addie asked as she started to squirm.

"Just be careful, that's all I ask." Mom said.

"But he has a girlfriend." Addie said.

"And she seems to be very attracted to you too." Mom said.

"She is." I said.

"Wait, Kylee likes girls too?" Mom asked.

"Yes she does." I said.

"I like girls too mom." Addie said.

"Really? I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asked surprised.

"I never told you because I thought you would get mad." Addie said.

"Honey I never would have gotten mad at you. I would have just told you to be proud of that and embrace it. Just be yourself." Mom said.

"That's what Chad said to me." Addie said.

"How long have you known?" Mom asked.

"Since she was 14." I said.

"Well since we are all telling the truth, what is there that I don't know about you?" Mom asked.

"He is a porn star." Addie said as she sat up straight and basically lit up.

"Is that true Chad?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom. We needed the money and it paid very well, so I started doing that." I said.

"Yes we did. And I can't tell you how much we appreciate everything you did for us." Mom said.

As we had this conversation, my sister snuggled up to me and started to touch me. Mom didn't say anything to her about how she was behaving. Instead she just grinned and told us how cute we looked together, that was not expected. She was amazed at how accepting Addie and I were about her lesbian love affair with our aunt. Truth be told, it was really starting to make me think about doing some very very dirty things to my sister. I got a little hard thinking about what I would do to her if she wanted it. The more I though about it, the harder I got. I had to really bring my dirty incestuous thoughts in check before I really got extremely hard.

I thought about Kylee and how she said that she would love to see me with her, and for the first time I was willing to let her watch me fuck my yummy little sister. Just as the conversation ended, mom and aunt Linda left the room and my sister immediately grabbed my hand. I stood up and she pulled me to her room. She didn't waste any time shutting and locking the door. She turned me around and pushed me onto her bed.

"So for my birthday present your yummy girlfriend gave me some things and revealed something about you that well, let's just say that I have never been so wet and horny in my life. I didn't believe her until she gave me these." She said as she reached down and grabbed her back pack.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Porn. Porn that you have done." She said as she pulled a stack of magazines out and dropped them on the bed.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked.

"Like I said, I have never been so wet and so horny in my entire life. I have been watching this every day since she gave it to me." She said as she handed me the movie I did called brothers monster cock.

"What did you think?" I asked.

"I love it." She said as she slid into my lap.

"Even though it's an incest movie?" I asked.

"That just made it so much hotter." She said.

"Is your cock really that big?" She asked.

"I'm sure our sexy girlfriend has already answered that." I replied with a grin.

"She has, but I want to hear it from you." She said.

"Yes it is really that big." I said.

"God I want to see it." She whimpered.

"You just might babe." I said.

"I hope so." She said.

"How was the other present I gave you?" I asked.

"So so good. Oh my god she can really make me cum. Unfortunately ever since I watched your movie, I just can't get satisfied." She said.

"What would scratch that little itch?" I asked.

"You." She said as she exhaled hard.

"I'm going to go buy me a new truck, want to go?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I do. Let's go now." She said.

"We should probably wait till my hard dick gets soft." I said.

"K. Let me change, I want to look hot for you." She said as she climbed off of me. She looked right at my bulging jeans and bit her lip hard.

We waited till I went down and we both walked out of her room. Mom was standing there and looked at us. She noticed that Addison's face was red and that she was breathing hard.

"What were you two up to?" She asked with a slight grin.

"We just talked mom." Addie said.

"Ok." She said as she giggled.

I waited until she had changed. When she came out I almost couldn't believe what I saw. She was very flat chested and looked so so sexy. She had on a yellow bandana sort of like what the gangsters wear on their heads. She had it tied up and was wearing it as a shirt. So her flat very very young looking belly was very exposed. She had a very tight jean miniskirt on and cowgirl boots. She even had a cowgirl hat on. She look very very sexy.

"Do I look hot?" She asked turning around to let me get a really good look at her.

"No, you look yummy." I said softly as I looked her over.

"That's what I was hoping you would say. Oh and by the way..." She said as she pressed her little body against mine. "You have a very hot body and a very...vvvvvery nice dick."

"Thanks. You have a very very nice body." I said as I looked her in her eyes.

"You're welcome. You can touch me anywhere you want." She said as she backed off and bit her lip.

"You mean if I touch you like this..."...I said as I very gently and softly slid my hand onto her very soft belly and slid it up and down, running my fingertips ever so slightly, just caressing her all over her stomach. ..."It would be ok?" I asked.

"Mmmmhmmm." She said with slanted eye brows and her lower lip between her teeth.

I slid my fingers into her skirt slightly making her sigh loud. Her eyes closed slightly as she then bit her lip.

"Is that too far?" I asked.

"Not far enough." She hissed quietly.

"You can touch me any where you want too." I said.

"So if I touch you like this?" She asked as she lifted my shirt and did the exact same thing to me as I did her..."it would be ok?" She asked.

"Perfectly." I said as I looked down to see that her nipples were hard.

"Your nipples are hard baby sister." I said as the sexual tension started to reach a boiling point.

"I can't help it. You're making me really horny." She whispered.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes you are. I love how you're touching me." She said.

"I love how you touch me too." I said.

"Too bad I'm your real sister and not one of those porn stars in your movie." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm really horny and I really want to suck your dick." She said.

"If you weren't my real sister I would let you." I said.

"Godhhhh. We better get going." She hissed.

When we got into my car she was all over me. She made me take my shirt off and rubbed me all over my upper body. She all but leaned on me as we started driving. She kept looking at me and and grinning as she ran her tiny soft hand all over me. We went by my house to pick Kylee up since she had just finished the day at school. When we went in Kylee was trying to figure out what she was going to wear. When I walked into the room she looked at me and smiled. I walked up to her and kissed her passionately for several minutes. Her body melted against me and she kissed back harder and harder. She reached down and found my covered cock and squeezed it. I slid my hand between her legs and pressed my fingers against her pussy. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"God I really need this." She whispered.

"I need this." I said as I started to rub her through her pants.

"Oh my god! Your sister looks ssssoooooo yummy...mmmmm I want her too." She said as I turned around and saw her standing there watching us.

"Hi." Addie said.

"Hey sexy." Kylee said.

"Do I look hot?" Addie asked.

"Oh my god yes." Kylee replied.

My sister came in the room and took her hat off. She looked down at Kylees hand as she gripped and stroked me through my pants. She just sighed and looked up at me and grinned. She finally let go and I stayed in the room while Kylee changed. Kylee wore a western type shirt and no bra. She left two buttons undone exposing her chest, but not her tits, and left most of her bottom buttons undone exposing her six pack. She wore a pair of low riding tight jeans and boots to match my sister. As we all were standing in the kitchen the girls were all over each other. Then out of nowhere my sister looked at me.

"Hey Chad, watch this." She said.

She opened her mouth and slid her tongue out and into my girlfriends mouth. My cock twitched as I watched the two begin to make out like crazy. I watched Kylee slide her hand into my sisters top, lifting it to where I could see her hand squeeze and massage her tits. At the same time my sister slid her hand into Kylees shirt and started to do the same time. They broke the kiss and my sister whispered in Kylees ear. Kylee just gave me an extremely sexy, "fuck me" smile.

They separated and we all left to go get me a new truck. The girls sat in the back and basically had yummy lesbian sex as I drove to the dealership. Once we were there well all got out. You should have seen all of the guys there and the way they all looked at my sister and Kylee. As I did my paper work, my sister went to use the bathroom. That's when Kylee whispered in my ear.

"Your little sister really really wants to wrap her tight little pussy around your cock baby." She whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She told me." She whispered.

"I'm really considering the idea of letting her." I said.

"She sexy as fuck isn't she?" She asked.

"Yes she is." I said.

"We should let her stay the night and let her watch us fuck." She said.

"Why don't we let her join us." I asked.

"Oh...fff...fffuck. Really?!" She asked as her body shook for a few seconds.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yummy. I would love that so much. I just came a little bit." She said.

"I know." I said as I laughed a little.

"You want to hear the sexiest word I have ever heard big brother?" She asked.

"Yeah what is it little sister?" I asked.

She reached between my legs and squeezed my rock hard member through my pants.

"Incest." She said.

"That is a very yummy word." I said.

My little sister came out and grinned when she realized what was happening. I finished the paper work and we drove off in my brand new F250 super duty king ranch. We went and showed mom and her lesbian lover my new truck and that's when we invited my sister to stay the night with us. Addison didn't waste any time at all grabbing her stuff and getting ready to spend the night with us.

"Hey let's pretend to be sisters and Chad is my brother too." Kylee said.

"Mmmmmmm...and he can fuck both of his sisters." My little sister whimpered.

"Both of you are making me so fucking hard." I said.

"Prove it big brother." Addie said.

"Not now." I said.

"Then we don't believe you." Kylee said.

"Too bad, I might have let you both touch it." I said.

"Mmmmmm, our brother might let us touch his dick." Kylee said.

"I want to." Addie said.

"Are you surprised that your little sisters are lesbians?" Addie asked.

"How long have you two been like this?" I asked.

"For quite a while." Kylee replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"How were we suppose to know that you would like it?" Addie asked.

"The last thing we needed was for you to run and tell mom and dad." Kylee said.

"Do you know now?" I asked.

"Yes. We want you to play with us." Addie said.

"Really?" I asked.

"We have ever since we found out that our older brother is a porn star." Kylee said.

"Let's get home and we will see what happens." I said as my cock strained against my pants.

I walked out of Addie's room and few minutes later the girls came out looking very flushed. They were breathing kind of hard and were walking toward me. Addie had her eyes glued to my bulge. We all got into my new truck and went home. Just as we walked through the door, my sister dropped everything and walked up to me and looked right at my bulge. Kylee just stood back to watch what my sister was going to do.

"You said I can touch you anywhere I want right?" She asked.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Anywhere?" She asked.

"Anywhere." I said.

Immediately reached down and grabbed my throbbing covered stick making Kylee and I both moan at the same time. She gripped me and rubbed me for a minute or so.

"Ssssssssooooo ffffffffuckinh hhhhhot!" Kylee hissed.

"How does it feel baby?" Kylee asked.

"So hard and thick, and really really longhhhh." Addie whimpered.

"Wait till you see it, you'll cum in your little panties." Kylee said.

"Can I see it?" Addie asked in a shaky voice.

"Ask him." Kylee said as she undid her shirt all the way.

"Can I Chad?" She asked.

"Yes you can, but let's eat first." I replied as my cock pulsed in my pants.

My sister turned around and started to walk away from me just as Kylee gripped my cock through my pants. I slid my hand around my sisters side and onto her stomach as Kylee and I started to kiss really hard. My girlfriend stroked and gripped me through my pants hard and fast as I slid my hand into my sisters little tits making her moan slightly. She exhaled hard as I squeezed them and massaged them. She reached behind herself and gripped me and started stroking me at the same time Kylee was, making me moan.

"You should kiss your younger sister." Kylee whispered after breaking the kiss with me.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I asked.

"I would cum right here." She said as both girls stroked my cock through my jeans.

I continued to massage my sister and Kylees tits and turned to my sister who heard the entire conversation. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Before our lips made contact her long tongue slid into my mouth. We started kissing very passionately as she whimpered. I felt Kylee start to shake and heard her moan.

"Oh my god!" She moaned as my sister and I kissed for the first time.

I broke the kiss only for my girlfriend to start kissing her hard. After several minutes we all stopped making out but our hands were still all over each other. We made dinner together and as we did my sister could not keep her hands off of my cock. We all ate and once we were done we all cleaned up and went to the den. Just as we walked in I sat on the couch. My sister and girlfriend both immediately started to make out very heavily. Kylee just walked my sister backwards until they both got to the couch. Kylee was facing me and my sisters back was facing me. I moved to the end of it to give them both room to sit on it as well. I watched as Kylee slid her hand up my sisters back and started to untie her top. Kylee had my sister turn around to face me. We all made eye contact as Kylee whispered in her ear. My sister nodded her head yes and Kylee took my sisters top off. I almost blew my wad in my pants when I saw her little tits, and bright pink nipples. Her flat pale white stomach spasmed a little and her chest rose and fell fast and hard as she watched me fuck her with my eyes.

"Do you want your sexy brother to touch you?" Kylee asked.

"Hhhh...yeah..." She hissed.

I reached up and slid my hand onto her tits as Kylee slid her hand between my sisters legs and started to rub her through her wet panties. She whimpered and started to move her hips as I watched my girlfriends fingers slide along my sisters pussy from behind. Addie arched her back and pushed her little ass out to give my girlfriend better access. I couldn't help but sit up and start licking my sisters nipples and sucking on them. Addie wrapped her arm around my head and held me in place as I licked and sucked her tiny tits. She started to run her fingers through my hair as my girlfriend kissed and nibbled her neck.

My sister then lifted my head and kissed me hard as she reached down with her other hand and started to stroke me hard and fast. My ears started to feel very warm and chills ripped through me. My muscles spasmed in my stomach as she continued to stroke my cock through my pants. She broke the kiss with me and started to make out with my girlfriend heavily. She rubbed me the entire time. I slid my hand between my sisters legs, pushing my girlfriends hand out of the way. That's when I realized that Kylee had already pulled my sisters panties to the side.

Oh my god my sisters pussy was so damn wet! Her pussy juices literally drooled off of my finger as I slid it between her soft warm pink lips. Her slippery goo coated my fingers and seeped between them soaking my hand. I looked down to see a very nice glob stringing off of my fingers and onto the couch. I could not believe how wet she was. I was absolutely amazed! I was a porn star for crying out and I had never seen or felt anything like that, ever! My cock twitched so hard that it actually hurt. I looked up and her head was pressed against my girlfriends.

"Oh my god...uuuhhh!! He is actually touching my pussy." She moaned.

"Who is?" Kylee asked.

"My brother is." She said between gasps.

"Do you like it?" Kylee asked.

"God yeahhhhh...I love it, it feels sssssooooo gooood...uuuuhhh." She moaned.

"What do you love?" Kylee asked.

"The way my brother plays with my pussy." She whimpered between sharp gasps.

"She is so fucking wet! Oh my god!" I said in amazement.

"I know, I love how wet she gets when we talk about you." Kylee said softly as I really started to rub my sisters pussy.

"Oh ffffuck, oh my god I'm going to cum." My sister whimpered.

"Do you want to cum?" Kylee asked.

"Yy..yeah." My sister whimpered.

"Tell him." Kylee whispered as she massaged her tits.

"Make me cum big brother. Please? I want my bro...oh god...brother to make me cum." She said between gasps.

I slid my finger deep inside of her and her stomach started to tighten hard and then release. Her body jerked and she started to make thee sexiest, cutest noises Kylee and I had ever heard. She started crying out a little and her back arched. I rubbed her g spot and her pussy clamped and squeezed the shit out of my finger. Her back arched and Kylee held onto her tightly as her entire body started to jerk and shake violently. Seconds later she held her breath and exhaled really hard as she exploded. Her hips jerked as her first incestuous orgasm ripped through her like lightening. She absolutely soaked my hand and her legs. I looked up to see my girlfriend kissing her hard. I kept fingering my sister as Kylee kissed her and massaged her tits. I watched her as she kissed her neck and collar bone. Kylee looked at me and grinned.

"That was so fucking hhhhhot!" She hissed as she leaned down toward me.

We started to kiss as my sister fell across my lap and jerked with my finger still inside of her rubbing. Kylee started to kiss me hard pulling my finger out of my sister. She broke the kiss and began licking my hand and fingers moaning as she tasted my sister. She then kissed me again as my sister started to sit up and crawl to my other side. She started to kiss my neck while my girlfriend and I made out heavily.

I felt my sisters hand slide across and down my chest and slowly down further. I moaned into my girlfriends mouth once I felt her hand slide onto my cock, making me lift my ass off of the couch.

"Your cock feels sssso big and hard sexy brother." Addie whispered in my ear.

Kylee heard her and broke the kiss. She stood up and started to take her pants off. My sister stood up and walked up to her and watched me start stroking myself through my pants. I watched my sister pull my girlfriends pants and panties down slowly as she looked up at her. She then started to kiss my girlfriends tight abs as she continued to take her pants off. Once my girlfriends pants were down around her ankles, she stepped out of them. She spread her legs right as my sister looked at me and grinned.

"She has the nicest pussy ever doesn't she?" Addie asked.

"Yeah she does." I said.

"I'll bet he likes yours just as much." Kylee said.

"I know he does, he is my brother." Addie said half whimpering.

Addie stood up and started to kiss Kylee like crazy. I stood up allowing my sister to push her onto the couch. I stood there and watched them make out as I stood back up and removed my sisters skirt and panties. I dropped them on the ground and stood there and watched them start grinding their pussies on their legs as they kissed hard. I stood there watching as my cock hurt because I was so hard. I looked at my sisters pussy begin to drool like it was before, leaving a very wet and shiny spot on my girlfriends thigh. My cock really twitched when I realized that my girlfriend was just as wet. I couldn't help but stroke my own cock. I watched my sister start kissing down my girlfriends body slowly. I could not believe that I was actually watching my sister licking my girlfriends pussy. My girlfriend looked at me and put her hand on my cock and squeezed it as I kneeled next to her. I leaned down and kissed my girlfriend hard and started to massage her sexy flat chest.

She moaned into my mouth and I could feel her body twitching under me as my sister licked and sucked on her pussy. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as she reached up and started to undo my belt. She slid her hand between my legs and pulled my bulge to her. She started to lick and bite my cock through my jeans as she whimpered. She stopped and her back arched far as she then gripped me through my pants. She started to shake as I watched my sister lick and finger her sweet little slit. I moaned as she gripped me hard during her orgasm. My sister stopped licking my girlfriend and looked up at me and smiled. She looked at my girlfriends hand and bit her lip. Kylee looked up just as she started to come down from her orgasm. She looked at my sister as she started to take my belt off and unbutton my pants, making sure to rub my throbbing shaft. She unsnapped and unzipped my pants looking into my eyes. She bit her lip and looked down at my sister as she started to pull my pants down.

"Do you mind if I suck your brothers cock baby?" She asked.

"Mmmmm, only if I can suck it too." Addie replied.

"Come help me pull it out." Kylee said.

My sister slid up my girlfriends body looking at my bulge the entire time. She would look into my eyes every once in a while. She started to grind against my girlfriends leg as she reached over and helped her pull my pants down further, leaving my boxer briefs on. My pants reached my knees as I kneeled there.

"Do you want to see your brothers cock?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah. I want to see it so bad." Addie replied.

Kylee hooked her fingers into my waist band and pulled my boxer briefs down to my knees in one tug. Just then Kylee sat up pushing my sister off of her gently. My sister stood up and watched as Kylee slid to the end of the couch and start to push me back. My sister then helped her push me onto my back and straighten my legs out. My sisters lower lip was between her teeth and her eye brows were slanted as she stared at my throbbing cock.

"Oooooooooohhhh ggggggod!" My sister moaned as she watched my hard drooling cock spring out.

"It's nice huh?" Kylee asked.

"Oh my god yeah. It's fucking huge!" Addie replied.

"I know. Look how thick and long he is." Kylee said as she wrapped her fingers around my cock.

"Do you like it little sister?" I asked.

"I llllove ithhhh." She hissed.

"Do you want to touch it?" I asked.

"Yeahhhhh." She replied.

"You should touch your brothers cock. You'll love it I promise." Kylee said as they both reached for my cock.

"Can I touch it?" She asked as she looked up at me as she squirmed.

I slid my ass down and opened my legs really wide and lifted my ass off of the couch, pushing my cock towards my yummy little sister. She sighed and looked at my girlfriend who looked at her.

"Go ahead and touch him, he wants you to." Kylee said.

"Are you sure?" My sister asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Kylee replied.

"But he is your boyfriend." My sister said.

"He is your boyfriend too." Kylee said.

"He is my brother and my boyfriend." My sister replied.

"Yes he is, so go ahead and touch him." Kylee said.

My sister looked at my cock and slowly reached for it looking at me and then her. She bit her lip as she very gently wrapped her fingers around my throbbing shaft. Kylee looked at me and bit her lip.

"He is ssssssooo bighhh. My fingers don't even reach. God it's ssssooo nnnnice! It's the nicest cock I have ever seen." My sister whimpered.

"Try stroking him." Kylee whispered.

"Ooohhh my god." I moaned as my own little sister wrapped her fingers around my cock lightly and started to stroke up and down.

"God damn you have a beautiful huge dick big brother." She said as I started to thrust my hips slightly.

"You like it don't you?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah I do." She replied.

I watched Kylee sit there with her mouth opened, breathing hard and rubbing her own soaked pussy as she watched my sister stroke my cock.

"This is like thee sexiest, freakiest, hottest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Kylee said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Your little sister is stroking her very own brothers yummy cock. I swear to god, I've never been this wet before." Kylee half moaned.

My little sister opened her mouth slightly and got her mouth as close to my cock head as she could. I could feel her hot breath on my cock head as she exhaled onto it. She looked up at me as she stroked me really slow. She started to get ready to slip my cock head into her mouth several times, but wasn't sure if she would. Her soft glossy lips touched my cock head several times, brushing against me. I sighed as I looked at my girlfriend who looked like she was about to cum.

"I really really want to suck it. Can I at least kiss ithhhhhhh?" My sister asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Go ahead." I replied.

"Are you sure you're ok with your own little sister kissing your cock?" She asked whimpering.

"Yes I am." I said as my girlfriend put her hand on my leg.

She was shaking already and she moved closer to my sisters face as possible hoping that my sister would do something to my cock with her mouth. I felt Kylees hot breath on my cock as she exhaled hard as she whimpered. My cock twitched hard as I watched my own little sister kiss my cock head very softly. She started to kiss my cock over and over again with soft long kisses, which eventually turned into soft, slow, long tongue kissed. My cock pressed against her lips as it twitched. Kylee looked up at me and I could see her neck tendons. Her eyes were wide open in shock and her eye brows were slanted.

"Oh god." I hissed as I felt my little sisters tongue start sliding around my cock head before she pressed her lips to my cock.

"Does that feel good baby?" Kylee whimpered.

"Yeah." I said as my sister started to get more and more aggressive.

Then out of no where my sister began licking up the entire length of my cock. My girlfriend couldn't hold back anymore and started to cum as we both watched my baby sister look up at me with her ice blue eyes. She exhaled hard as she licked my cock several times. Kylee and I both moaned at the same time and I almost exploded when my sister slipped my cock into her mouth and started to suck my cock slowly. She released my cock and looked up at me with an extremely sexy grin.

"I never knew my brothers cock would taste so goodhhhh." She hissed just before she slipped me back into her mouth.

"I told you baby." Kylee whimpered.

"You were right." My sister said after she popped my cock out of her mouth again.

"Oooooohhhh gggggoood! I can't believe you're really sucking your brothers cock." Kylee whimpered as she started to assault her own pussy.

"I can't help ithhhh. He makes me so fucking horny." Addison hissed just before she slid my cock into her mouth again.

Both girls began to kiss really hard, moaning as my sister jerked me and my girlfriend played with my balls. My sister then broke the kiss and pointed my cock to my girlfriend. Kylee opened her mouth wide and pushed my cock into her throat making my cock twitch and pulse in her mouth. My sister started to lick what wouldn't fit in Kylees mouth. They started to switch, each girl taking turns sucking my cock really hard and bringing me closer and closer to blowing my wad. When it was Kylees turn, she opened her mouth as wide as possible and pushed my cock into the back of her mouth. I felt her head move from side to side as she slid my cock into her throat, pushing it as far as she could.

"Ffffffffffuuuuuuuuuck!!!" I moaned out loud as my back arched as she deep throated my cock for the very first time.

She gagged and pulled my cock out of her mouth and repeated the process over and over again. Then it was my sisters turn. She didn't try deep throating me but my god her blow jobs were amazing! They were just as good as my girlfriends. As I watched my cock slide in and out if my sisters mouth, I fell back and thrusted my hips slightly. I moaned as my cock swelled more. Kylee knew exactly what that meant.

"He is just about to cum." She whispered.

They both launched an all out tongue and lip attack on my cock at the exact same time. They were kissing each other extremely passionately with my cock between them. Soon my cock pulsed and my balls tightened. I groaned out loud as both girls spit on my cock.

"Make your yummy brother cum sexy." Kylee whimpered.

My sister started to jerk my cock hard and fast, using their combined spit as lube. My girlfriend stood up and slid by my side and started kissing me hard. As we made out heavily, I felt my cum shoot up the length of my cock, and explode all over. My back arched and my hips jerked with each shot of cum that spewed from my cock. I heard my sister groan as she continued to stroke me hard and fast. Kylee broke the kiss and crawled down. I watched both her and my little sister lick my cum off of me and kiss very passionately. My sister was astonished when she realized that my cock didn't go down. In fact it twitched in her tiny hand as I watched her make out with my girlfriend.

"Oh my god! I thought guys were suppose to go soft after they cum!" Addison said.

"Not your sexy brother. Now you know why I love fucking him." Kylee hissed.

"I want to see you fuck him." Addie said.

"Yeah?" Kylee asked.

"I want to see what his cock looks like inside of you." My sister said seductively.

"I'm not going to last very long, he is huge." Kylee said.

"Mmmmmm, that's ok, I'll just lick your cum off of his yummy cock." My sister whimpered softly.

My sister moved to my side, facing my cock and Kylee sat up and started to straddle me. My sister slid her arm across my stomach and placed her head on my chest looking down at my girlfriends bald tight pussy. She grabbed my cock and pointed it at Kylees pussy. My girlfriend then spread her legs and had my sister aim it for her. I groaned once my cock made contact with Kylees pussy. I felt her stretch around my cock as she pushed down further.

"See how your brothers cock stretches my tiny little pussy?" Kylee asked.

"Sssssssooooo hhhhhhot!" Addison hissed as she watched my girlfriend push herself down slowly until I was balls deep inside of her.

My sister moaned as she watched my my girl start sliding up and down on my cock, soaking it, and making it very glossy with her juices. My back arched as her extremely tight pussy squeezed my cock hard as she started to ride me really slowly. I couldn't help but start thrusting in time with my girl. She moaned as my cock ground against her g spot. I reached down and put my hand between Addison's legs, just a couple of inches below her drooling pussy. She spread her legs and I felt a glob of her pussy goo fall into my hand. I scooped it up and put my hand on her warm soaked slit. I began to slide my finger along the entire length of her pussy making her moan, and her hips move. She started to thrust into my hand as Kylee started to speed up slightly as Addison watched her stretched pussy slide up and down on me. I slid my finger inside of my sister making her gasp out loud, and started to slide my finger in and out of her slowly. My entire hand was soaked from her wetness making me want to lick her. My cock twitched inside of Kylee as I helped my sister stand up and made her straddle my face. She seemed confused at first, but once she realized what I was doing, her entire body shuddered. I looked at her shiny, drooling, bright pink pussy and my cock started pulsing inside of Kylee. I only knew that Addison looked down because I saw her blonde pony tail slide up her back. Just as I slid my tongue out and pressed it up against her clit her body jerked. I heard her gasp and moan as she watched my tongue lick her clit, and disappear between her pussy lips. I heard Kylee groan as she sat up straighter.

"Is he licking your pussy?" She asked as her pussy immediately started to spasm like crazy.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmm." Addison replied, making Kylees pussy start to spasm like crazy.

"Oh gooooddhhhhhh! Can I see?" Kylee asked between high pitched gasps and whimpers.

Addie leaned back onto the arm rest of the couch so Kylee could get a better look. Kylee whimpered and my Addison made thee sexiest noises at the same time.

"Ooohhhh ffffffffffuck! That's the hottest thing I have ever seen. Oh my god...oh fffffuck...I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum...ooohh ssssshhhhit!" Kylee moaned as her pussy squeezed my cock over and over again.

She gasped and fell forward onto my sister and soaked my cock with her cum. As she fell forward and shook I bent my knees and started to fuck her hard, all the while tongue kissing and tongue fucking my own little sisters sweet pussy. Both girls were both gasping, moaning, and whimpering. I could feel both of them shaking and jerking. A minute or so later I could feel my sisters pussy begin to spasm like crazy. I felt her body jerk and heard her crying out. Her orgasm started to rip through her body at the same time my girl started to have one orgasm after another. My sister began to grind on my face jerkingly as she started to flood my face and mouth with her sweet cum.

Both girls gasped for air as I fucked one, and ate the other at the same time. My cock twitched when my sisters body tensed up like crazy. I drank as much of my sister as I could. I didn't stop either, I continued to lap her pussy and continued to fuck Kylee, giving them both multiple orgasms. Before long Addison finally slid off of my face and into the floor next to the couch. Kylee immediately leaned down and kissed me hard. She moaned into my mouth when she tasted my sister. I sat up and picked her up, still buried inside of her. I held onto her tightly as I started to fuck her while I turned her around. Her eyes were locked with mine as she moaned and whimpered.

I laid her on the arm rest of the couch and started to slide the entire length of my thick throbbing rod in and out of her as hard and as fast as I could, pounding my lower abdomen and groin against her tight little ass. I watched her incredibly tiny sexy tits bounce and jiggle as I fucked her brains out. Her body twisted and shook violently as my sister got into the couch.

"Put your hand right there and press down gently." I moaned slightly.

My sister did as I told her, and then she leaned down and started to lick her clit. Kylee went absolutely crazy! She cried out and we watched her eyes roll into her head and her entire body stiffened up and jerked. Her head lifted off of the couch and she gripped the shit out of my forearms. Her back arched really hard and she rolled off of the arm rest, releasing my cock from her tight pussy. Her hips thrusted up really hard and high over and over again as she squirted me and my sister as she rolled over twice and onto the floor.

"Oh my god. I've never seen anything like that before." Addison said with pure lust in her eyes.

"Seen what?" I asked as I pulled her towards me and squeezed her tits.

"I've never seen a girl cum like that. I want some." She hissed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your big hard cock." She hissed as our lips touched.

She reached down between us and started to stroke me slowly and rubbed her tummy with my cock, pressing it against her several times as we kissed. After several minutes Kylee had finally come around. She sat up and lifted my sisters legs and started to lick her slowly. My sister gasped and moaned as she gripped my hard cock. Our eyes were locked and we started to kiss really hard. As we kissed I felt Kylee move Addison's hand and start sucking me really good. She alternated between licking my sisters pussy and sucking my cock. Addison and I moaned into each other's mouth as we made out heavily.

My sister and I could not stop kissing as my girlfriend continued to suck me and lick my sister. After a while my sister broke the kiss and both of our eyes and jaws dropped open. Kylee had taken my cock and slid it between my sisters legs and pressed it tightly against my sisters pussy. Addison immediately started to thrust her hips, sliding her drooling pussy along the entire length of my cock.

"Fffffuck your cock feels amazing on my pussy." My sister whispered as she started to thrust a little faster.

Kylee stood up and kissed both of us and looked into my sisters eyes. She put her hands on both of our asses and pushed us together to allow the entire length of my cock along Addie's pussy. Addison backed up and looked down to see how shiny my cock was from her juices. Kylee looked into my eyes.

"I want to see what your cock looks like inside of your hot little sister baby." She whimpered.

"I want it inside of me sssssooooooo badhhhh." Addie moaned.

"That's incest baby girl." I said with a small grin.

"I don't care, I want it. I want to commit incest with my yummy brother." She said.

"Oooohhh my fucking god you guys are going to make me cum." Kylee hissed.

"Should I slide my cock inside of my little sister?" I asked.

"Yes you should." Kylee said as she started playing with my balls.

"I want it Chad. I want incest sex with you big brother. Please, can we do it?" My sister begged as Kylee pushed her back onto the arm rest.

"Should I give her what she wants?" I asked looking at Kylee.

"She wants incest really really bad. I really think you should give it to her baby." Kylee said as she helped my sister lay on her back.

My sister then spread her legs wide open and looked up at me with a pleading look on her face. She spread her pussy lips opened bit her lip. Kylee grabbed my cock and pulled me to my sister who's hips were already thrusting up and down. I then pushed my cock head against her pussy and Kylee started to rub my sisters clit with my cock head. My sister sat up and started to make out with Kylee like crazy as my cock head slid up and down the length of her soaked dripping slit. Kylee broke the kiss and rested her head on Addisons.

"Does that feel good baby?" She whispered.

"Uuuuhhhh...yeah." Addie replied.

"Do you like your brothers cock?" She asked.

"I love it! I want him deep inside of me." Addie whimpered between sharp gasps.

"Yeah? You want him to fuck you?" She asked.

"Ooohhh god, yes, yes I want my brother to fuck me so hard." Addie whimpered.

"You know that's incest right?" Kylee asked.

"I don't give a shit, I want his cock sssssoooo bad. My pussy is aching so bad for him." Addie replied.

"You aren't going to last very long baby." Kylee whimpered.

"Mmmmmmmm...I'm about to cum right now anyway." Addie said.

Kylee looked at me and grinned.

"Go ahead and fuck her little pussy." Kylee said as she placed my cock head right on to her wet warm hole.

I looked at Kylee and grinned as she looked down and bit her lip. I pushed my hips forward and slowly pushed my throbbing stick inside of my own little sisters 16 year old pussy. Addies back immediately arched and she made the sexiest little squeaks between sharp high pitched gasps. Her eye brows slanted and her mouth opened wide. She really gasped hard and Kylee and I watched her eyes roll into her head. I pushed deeper and deeper inside of her and pulling out little by little and then pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. Once I was well over three quarters of the way inside of her extremely extremely tight little pussy, it started to spasm like crazy. I had never felt a pussy spasm like that before. I groaned and started to fuck her as she immediate started to cum really hard. My cock twitched and pulsed inside of her as I looked down to see her cum all over me. Her pussy was stretched really far and just seeing that started to drive me crazy.

"Uuuuuuu...uuuuuuuuu ggggod! Yeah fffffuck me big brother, make me cum again, make your little sister cum with your huge cock!" She whimpered.

I grabbed her legs and held her as she twisted and turned. Her body shook as though she was laying on a huge vibrator. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was extremely erratic. I started to fuck her kind of fast and she immediately started to cum again. I looked at Kylee and she was on the couch watching my cock piston in and out of my sister. She had three fingers inside of her own pussy and she was fucking herself hard as she watched. Both girls were moaning and whimpering at the same time. My sister started to thrust her hips as her body jerked and soon I watched as a very frothy, white cream coated my cock. Her stretched pussy lips pushed all of it towards my balls. Kylee sat up and got under me and started to lick my sisters cum that was dripping from my balls. I started to really fuck my sister just as she begged me too. Her orgasms began to morph into one massive massive orgasm. I had to hold on to her tightly in order to keep giving her what she wanted.

I didn't stop, I kept fucking my sister like crazy and her cum kept forcing it's way out and all over my stomach. Kylee climbed onto the couch and started to try sucking her tits but was having a hard time doing so because my sister was all over the place. She was able to manage but my sister twisted her tits out if her mouth the more she came. Finally I stopped and pulled all the way out, then shoved myself deep inside of her. I did that several times before her body went limp and she fell onto the couch. Kylee looked at her and bit her lip.

"You made your yummy sister pass out. Ffffffffuck that's so damn hot!!" She whimpered as I walked towards her.

She immediately dropped to her knees and started to suck my cock really good. I groaned out loud when I felt my cock slide into her throat over and over again. She gagged many times as she really started to throat fuck me. After several minutes, she got up and kissed me really hard as she jerked me. She then broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I want it in my asshhhh..." She sighed.

"You want me to fuck your sexy little ass?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you in my ass baby." She whispered.

She then walked away from me and grabbed a bottle of lube. She walked up to me and squirted a large amount of it on my cock and rubbed it all over. She turned around and leaned forward and squirted a bunch on her ass hole. She threw the bottle to the side and spread her legs wide.

"C'mon baby, put that sexy thing in my ass." She moaned.

I stepped up and pressed my cock head against her ass hole and pushed forward really slow and gently. My sister came too and sat up to watch. She started to rub Kylees pussy as I squeezed my cock inside of her ass little by little. As I pushed myself inside of her I looked at my sister.

"Go get one of her toys, when I'm buried inside of her, fuck her pussy with it." I said.

My sister bit her lip hard and ran out of the room. By the time she made it back I was buried balls deep inside of Kylee. She moaned and cried out when I started to thrust slowly. I started to get close because of how tight she was. I moaned as she begged me to fuck her hard. As I picked up the pace, Addie slid her dildo into her tight dripping pussy. Before long Kylee was having a massive orgasm of her own. I felt Kylees cum spray all over the place as my cock slid in and out of her ass. I fell in love with fucking her tight little ass at that moment. She was making noises I had never heard her make. My cock started to pulse inside of her ass as I slowly fucked her. As she orgasmed her pussy squeezed her dildo out of her pussy despite the fact that my sister tried to keep it there. Kylees legs gave out in her as her orgasm ripped through her as though she had just been struck by lightning. I held her up and laid her on the couch gently as my now drooling cock slipped out of her ass.

My sister didn't miss a beat. She turned me around and shoved me on the couch. She climbed into my lap and grabbed my cock. She looked right into my eyes as she slid my cock to her pussy hole and pushed down, filling herself up with me. She leaned forward and kissed me really hard as she pushed down till I was dam near balls deep inside of her. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She whispered as she slowly slid up and down on me.

"For what baby sister?" I asked.

"Incccceeeesssst." She whispered really slowly.

"Oh my god your pussy feels so good." I moaned as pleasure ripped through me in waves.

"You like your little sisters pussy big brother?" She asked between gasps.

"I love my baby sisters tight tasty pussy." I replied as she started to ride me harder.

"Good because I lllllllllloooooooovvve my big brothers huge cock. And I loooooovvve your girlfriend because she let's me fuck you in front of her." Addie whimpered.

"Fffuck! It's because incest is so fucking hot!" Kylee said as she crawled up to us.

"Hi sexy girl." Addie said.

"Hey yummy little girl." Kylee replied.

"So can he be your boyfriend too?" Kylee asked.

"Ooohhhhh... Gggod! Yeah." Addie said as she gasped.

As I started to thrust but my sister stopped me and looked into my eyes.

"No, it's my turn to fuck you." She whispered.

"You should make him cum." Kylee whispered.

"Is ok if I do?" Addie asked.

"It's more than ok." Kylee said just before she and my sister started to make out like crazy.

Addie started to ride me hard and fast, breaking the kiss with Kylee. Kylee began kissing me and rubbing my chest as my sister started to get closer and closer to the edge. She bent her knees and placed her feet on either side of my ass on the couch. She then started to fuck me like it was going to be the last time. A few thrusts later she her pussy started to squeeze the shit out of my cock. I started to thrust since she had to stop. Her pussy exploded from around my cock as she cried out in little squeaks, extremely sharp breaths, and quiet moans. She shook and Kylee and I watched her tiny tits jiggle like crazy as she shook. My balls started to tighten and I knew I was about to loose it myself. Once my sister came down from her orgasm she knew that I was about to explode. She climbed off of me and and dropped to her knees and started to suck and jerk my cock like crazy. My hips lifted up as I watched Kylee drop to her knees and start licking and sucking my balls. I groaned and my body went stiff. Chills ripped through me as I watched my sister look into my eyes as she sucked me closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum for her. Cum for your little sister baby." Kylee whimpered.

My cock swelled more and more. I felt my cum begin to shoot up the length of my cock. My vision went all white and I felt like I fell back. Then the most intense orgasm of my entire life ripped through me. My entire body felt very fuzzy and I felt as though I was floating. I didn't realize that Kylee and my sister were taking turns sucking my cock and jerking me. I then felt two tongues sliding all over and around my cock head. I do not remember much after that. All I knew was that I was experiencing the most powerful feelings of pleasure of my entire life. I felt like I was on another planet. I couldn't even feel my own body. I could feel my cock erupting and the worlds most intense pleasure course through me like I had never ever experienced. That feeling seemed to last for the longest time. I didn't want it to stop. After a while I felt light headed and collapsed. I could feel myself shaking as I laid there. I then felt my sister and Kylee either kissing me all over my body, or licking me, I couldn't tell I was still in the clouds.

It seemed like I was in another world for hours, but it was only a few minutes. I opened my eyes and saw Kylee and my sister smiling at me. I didn't know that they had licked all of my cum up at all.

"I don't think you even know how hot that was." Kylee said.

I couldn't speak, all I could do was smile. After several more minutes I was able to move but I was still trying to catch my breath. I could feel my heart pounding as I sat there looking at two very sexy girls.

"Oh my god! I've never experienced anything like that before." I said, having a very difficult time saying.

"You made him cum really really hard baby." Kylee said as she giggled.

"I didn't know I could make a guy cum like that." Addie said as she giggled.

"I think it's because you're his sister." Kylee said.

"So, do you want to know how long I've wanted to fuck you big brother?" She asked.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since I was 14." She replied.

"Tell him when you decided you were going to fuck him for sure." Kylee said.

"Two things really, one, watching you two have sex, and two when I found out you did incest porn. But I knew for sure I was going to fuck you when mom told us about our family." Addie said.

"Wait, what about your family?" Kylee asked.

"They all commit incest with each other." I replied.

"God I love your family. I wish I was like, your sister." Kylee said.

"Well you are baby sister." I said.

"Yeah, you're my older sister from now on." Addie said.

"God we have a yummy brother don't we?" Kylee asked.

"Fuck yeah we do, and he is the hottest porn star ever." Addie said.

"God I love his cock." Kylee said.

"So do I." Addie said.

"We should all sleep together." Kylee said.

"Why not, me my big sister and my big brother." Addie said.

"We should sleep naked." I said.

"How else did you think us siblings were going to sleep silly?" Kylee asked.

"Our hot brother is funny." Addie said.

"God he is sexy." Kylee said.

We all went and took showers together and went to bed. We later went to bed and all made out. We touched each other and all ended up fucking again. I had another orgasm like I had when Addie made me cum. Let's just say that we didn't get any sleep at all. We all fucked all night long. At one point Kylee broke the video camera out and changed our names. She filmed me and Addie fucking for quite a while and posted it on an incest video site. My sister actually started to bleed at one point but she didn't stop me all. God it was an amazing amazing night!!

We did eventually fall asleep, I'm not sure when but we did. When I woke up I had two extremely sexy little blondes snuggled up to me. Soon they woke up and we all started to kiss again. We were going to have sex, but we were all sore. Kylees ass was sore, mainly because she had never had a cock as big as mine in her ass. She had dildos in her ass a lot from her girlfriends, but never anything as big as me. My sisters pussy was sore as hell. Me my cock was sore from fucking them both. So we just laid there for a while and cuddled. Both girls were on cloud nine and they both called me their brother. We eventually got up and ate breakfast. We ended up getting dressed and hung out for the rest of the day. Both of the girls hung all over me as though I had velcro all over my body. I was loving it! Later I made a huge dinner and had mom, aunt Linda and our cousins all came over.

As that week went on, things with me and Kylee started to go really really good. She acted like my little sister all the time. We played pranks on each other all the time and just messed around. Addison didn't act any different than she ever had unless she was horny. If you would have seen her in the streets and didn't know her, you're think that she was an innocent virgin. No one even had a clue that she had sex, let alone thought about it. As time progressed my relationship with Kylee grew and grew. Our sex life was absolutely amazing! There were times that she would bring my sister in on our fun.

There were even times that I would just sit back and watch those two play for a long time until they begged me for my cock. By then I had filmed way too many porn films to even count. I had also recently retired from that and went through the fire academy. I passed it at the top of the class and I had a job an hour and a half away on a career fire dept. I was also a volunteer for the Fire Protection District in the small town we lived in. Kylee is now had her MSN and worked at a level one trauma center near by. My sister had turned 18 by then and she would join us at least once a month. She had a boyfriend that was a douche nozzle. He could never satisfy her sexual needs, so she always turned to us to scratch the itch that her boyfriend couldn't get. Now Kylee and I had been together for over two years and although our relationship was far from perfect, we knew how to make it work. Her parents still loved me. Good thing since she is now my sexy little wife.

Fast forward to 3 years. She is now pregnant with our first child! Words can not express to you how excited I am about that. I love Kylee so much, and this new child of ours is just making me love her even more! We are going to have a little girl. She is 4 months along now. She learned from her parents that she did not want to be away from our daughter the way her parents were from her. She wanted to be there for her. That being said, she decided that she was going to quit her job and be a stay at home mom after our daughter was born. I was perfectly ok with what ever she wanted to do.

Financially, it didn't even hurt us. You see, even though I no longer film porn movies, I still wrote a hell of a lot of them and I was paid very very good for them. I had copy written them and sold the rights. So money was absolutely no issue for us. We were set, our kids are set and everything. I didn't have to work, but I did for two reasons. My wife and my daughter. I wanted to make sure they had good health insurance, that's why.

We couldn't be happier. All of her friends that we had sex with in the beginning were insanely jealous of our relationship. They all dated douche bags that treated them like shit. They knew that our relationship was not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but they knew that we absolutely loved each other, and we were very deeply in love with each other. Yeah my life couldn't get any better.


	19. My crazy two weeks of summer

Many years ago when I was 17 and my sister Kim was 15 we had a very eventful two weeks over the summer. It was after July 4th and the weather was very hot. Our air conditioning wasn't working and all we had was overhead fans. Even then it was very hot so I was wearing just my shorts and t-shirt at night most of the time. My sister would wear loose fitting nightgowns. She usually was not wearing a bra and it was getting my attention when she walked around. She really filled out so it was hard not to look at her. In the kitchen she would bend over at the refrigerator and I was occasionally get glimpses of her nice beautiful breasts and nipples. One time I swear she caught me looking and it made me red faced. The second time it happened I was thinking maybe she did it on purpose. I was also able to tell she wasn't wearing any panties most of the time which would also drive me crazy. Me catching glimpses of her tits and trying to figure out if she was wearing panties is how our crazy couple of weeks began this one hot July.

So late one night, we were in the downstairs TV room watching TV together. Our parents worked in the city and they would get up very early to go to work. Since there was no school my sister and I would stay up to 3 am practically every night and then sleep until noon. One night after our parents had long gone to bed, as Kim was flipping through the channels. She landed on one of the premium movie channels. The movie was showing a young couple starting to have sex. I could not believe she stopped on this channel. At first it felt a little of uncomfortable to be watching soft porn with my little sister. But I soon forgot about that as the scene started showing tits. After a few minutes I glanced over at my sister. Our couch was L-shaped and I was on one end of the L and she was on the other to my right. The TV was on my left. So when I glanced right I could see her hand resting on her private area.

Her hand was on the outside of her nightgown and she was rubbing her pussy up and down with her pressing fingers tips. I was already slightly aroused from watching the sex scene in the movie but watching her rubbing herself made me rock hard. I felt flush and my ears were burning hot. I was wearing loose fitting gym shorts. I had raging hard-on which was clearly visible from the outside of my shorts. I was so mesmerized thinking about what my sister was doing I didn't notice I had a raging hard-on. I looked back at her and realized she was looking right at crotch. My soft cotton gym shorts were very revealing. I was feeling a little embarrassed so I got up quickly and went upstairs to the kitchen. It took me a while to calm down. I actually went to my room and got underwear because I did not feel safe wearing just my shorts. When I made it back down to the TV room my sister was sitting up and watching something else. I didn't know what to think about what just happened.

The next night we were watching TV again. This time I was wearing underwear because I was afraid I would show off too much in front of her. She was wearing a different nightgown. This one had buttons all the way down the front. She had it unbutton almost all the way down to her belly button. She was sitting slightly sideways so the top was flapped over and I could practically see one of her breasts in full view. She had to know she was exposing herself to me. Again as she was flipping channels and she stopped on a chick-flick type movie. I did not complain because I was hoping there would be another sex scene. After about 20 minutes we got to a sex scene. Again, between the tits on TV and glimpses of my sisters partially exposed live tit, my cock got hard and visible in my shorts. But this time my underwear made me feel a little less exposed.

Again, I would occasionally look over and see her rubbing herself. Except this time I think she knew I was watching. She was rubbing herself pretty hard and it was very arousing to watch. I could not help myself but occasionally I would catch myself with my own hand rubbing the outside of my shorts. She had to be watching me do this too. The idea of her watching me rub myself made me even more excited. I wasn't sure what to think or where this was going.

The sex scene was over for a while and I was started to get a little bored. I kept looking over to my right to see what she was doing but nothing was going on. Then she got up and went over towards me. She then leaned over in front of me and picked up her drinking glass off the coffee table. As she did this she tilted her head as if she was watching the movie. Her nightgown dropped down and I could see both her breasts in full view. They were so close! She just stood there for what seemed like a very long time. I think she might have been waiting and watching me to see if I would get erect. I was rock hard again with arousal right in front of her. After a while she went upstairs and went to the kitchen.

I was just calming down when she came back. But instead of going over to the couch she went to the downstairs bathroom which was behind me and to my left. She goes in there and sits down leaving the door wide open. I could see her on the toilet sitting down. She pulled up her nightgown and I could see the naked side of her one leg up to her waist. She must have known I was watching her pee. I could hear her peeing. She got up, washed her hands and came back to the couch.

I never saw a girl pee before so it was very interesting to watch. I knew she wanted me to watch her. So I thought two can play this game. I would do the same for her and give her a show. She was sitting to my right on the sofa but she had a clear line of sight into the downstairs bathroom. As I thought about going in there to pee in front of her I was getting aroused. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I leave the door wide open and pull down my shorts. But my cock is semi-erect so in order to pee I had to lean forward to aim into the toilet. But there was no doubt in my mind my sister had full view of my cock peeing which made it even harder for me to pee. I washed my hands and came back to sit down.

This time my sister was sitting with her legs facing me with one leg propped up on pillow. Her nightgown was pulled up above her knees so I could see her pussy area right in front of me in the light. Looking at her pussy right there gave me a thrill bump in my stomach. I was starting to get a pretty hard erection. The underwear I had was pretty tight and I was getting braver by everything we were doing. I told her I would be right back and I told her to find something good to watch on TV. I went up stairs and I got some really loose fitting shorts with a draw string. I didn't have any underwear on and these shorts would really show me off being erect. I went back downstairs and sat down on my side of the sofa. My sister already found some kind of soft porn movie on with girls running a car wash. Eventually there was a pretty heavy duty sex scene. I pulled the draw string on my shorts making them very loose and untied. Her legs were still facing me with her pussy on display. As the scene progressed I could feel my erection pressing up on my shorts. It was very obvious and in her full view that I had a huge erection. She began rubbing herself except this time she pulled her nightgown way up and her hand was directly on her pussy. Again, I was very aroused and rock hard watching her do this.

So I started gently rubbing myself in front of her. I was running the tips of my fingers up and down the front of my shorts. The tip of my cock began to come out of my shorts. I could tell she noticed my cock peeking out because she started rubbing herself a little more vigorously. I pull my shorts down slowly and now she could see my full raging cock in all its glory. I grabbed my cock with my left hand and began slowly jerking it up and down in front of her. I heard her give out a slight moan and out of the corner of my eye I noticed her body getting really tense. She arched her back a bit and then she relaxed. She continued to watch me as I stroked my rock hard cock.

After a few minutes she got up leaned over me and said, "I will be right back." She turned her head closer towards my cock and stared right at it as she moved away from me. Her watching me jerking off so intently with her face only inches away from my cock made me so freaking hard. I was so ready to come I just got up and went into the bathroom, closed the door, and shot my load so hard I had to clean it off the mirror. When I came out she was back on the sofa she didn't look at me but just kept watching the TV. She had to know what I had just done. It was really late and we both were very tired so we just went to bed after that.

The next night started in the kitchen. I was wearing my same shorts. She was wearing another nightgown but this one was pretty much see-through and no bra. As I was getting some pretzels she turned and brushed her breast against my arm. She just kept doing her thing as if nothing happened but I thought she definitely wanted me to feel her breast brush across my arm. Her breasts were soft but perky. I felt her erect nipples go across my arm. I started to become slightly erect. My erection only got worse as I thought about her looking at me being erect in my shorts. She was bent over looking in the refrigerator and as I began to turn I pressed my erect cock across the back of her shorts. She had to feel my cock brush up against her. I was fully erect now with a rock hard erection. I could feel cold wet drops of pre-cum in my shorts as I walked down the stairs to the TV room.

Again, my sister found a movie with a sex scene. We continued to rub ourselves in front of each other. And we continued to watch each other doing it. After while she got up and said she was going to get more pretzels. There were few left in the bowl. As she walked right in front of me she knocked the bowl off the coffee table as she reached for it. A few pretzels went on the floor. She pulled up on her nightgown as she bent over to pick up the spilled pretzels. Her butt was 10 inches from my face completely naked and in full view of my face. She picked up the spilled pretzels and put them back into the bowl. I thought she contrived the whole thing so she could show off to me. I could see her perfectly tight round ass inches away. I could see her pussy lips in every detail. After a long minute she straightened up and went into the kitchen. My cock was raging so hard it actually was hurting. She came back and sat again on her side of the sofa.

I knew it was my turn so I had to think of something to do. So I stood up with my raging hard on and took a step toward her. I put my arms up and pretended to yawn. My shorts were really loose and I wiggled my hips so my shorts would drop. I was completely naked from the waist down in front of her. I pushed my hips out so my raging cock was practically in her face. I stayed there for good 20 seconds stretching so she could get a good long look at what she was doing to me. I then sat next to her on her side of the sofa with my shorts around my ankles and my cock fully exposed and erect.

After a while she moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest. Her face was only a few inches away from the tip of my cock! The movie continued but I don't think we were paying much attention to it. She pulled her nightgown up and stared rubbing her pussy right in front of me. Her face being just inches away from the tip of my cock and it was driving me crazy. And watching her rub and finger herself did not help either. I wanted her to wrap her lips around my cock so bad. And thinking about it made my erection even harder. This went on for some time but she did nothing more. I could not take it anymore so I got up and told her I would be right back.

So I went into the bathroom and left the door open. I knew she was watching. I started jerking myself off. I would spit into my palm so my hand was warm and wet. I was thinking about her warm pussy as I rubbed myself in front of her. Knowing she was watching me made me so rock hard. Again I climaxed and it went everywhere. Some of my cum went on the mirror again. She came over to the bathroom and said she would help me clean it up. She grabbed some tissues actually touched my still semi-erect cock as she reached for them. I just stood there and watched her clean up the cum off the mirror and sink in front of me. She then grabbed some more tissues and then said, "you need to be cleaned me off too." She grabbed my cock which instantly became harder and started cleaning off the cum. She then squeezed it up to the end to draw out the last bit of cum which she wiped off with the tissues. I never had any girl touch my cock before! It was very exciting to me. After we left the bathroom we both went to bed.

The weekend had arrived. Nothing happened the next night because she was sleeping over her girlfriend's house. The next day I got completely involved playing video a game with my friends all day and all night. Sunday she stayed in her room all night. For two days now there must have been a thousand times I thought about Kim handling my cock. By Monday night I could not think about anything else.

It's now Monday night and our parents went to bed early as usual. I was watching TV wearing a t-shirt and soft cotton gym shorts with no underwear. My sister comes down just wearing a button down night shirt and panties. As usual she did not have a bra. As she came down the stairs I could not stop staring at her boobs as they bounced along. She smiled and sat in her spot. I gave her the remote and told her to find something fun to watch with a devilish tone. She started flipping through the channels. She found another chick flick and we started watching. She beckoned me to sit by her so I shifted over. She started laying her head on my chest again. As we are watching another sex scene comes up on in the movie. She continued to rub herself in front of me this time slipping her hand down her shorts which was fun to watch.

And then she started to unbutton her blouse. I kept pretending to watch the movie but I could not help but keep the corner of my eye on her as she unbuttoning her blouse. Soon all the buttons were undone. She rolled over a bit with the back of her head on my lap. And in doing so the blouse fell to the sides and I could see both her breasts in full view. Erection tightness set at maximum. I draped my arm over her as I pretended to watch the movie. She wiggled a bit and put her hand on my hand. I could not stop looking at her breasts. She then grabbed my hand and placed it over one of her breasts. I began to lightly massage her boob. It was very exciting. This is something I've been thinking about doing for a very long time. She gave out little moans of delight as I was massaging her boobs. I could feel her erect nipples pressing against the palm of my hand as I rubbed her. Her skin was so amazing soft and nice.

She then grabbed her panties and then pulled them off. She was naked from the waist down. I could see her pussy within the reach of my hand! She started rubbing and fingering herself. I took my other hand and push my shorts down over my knees. I started stroking my cock with my left hand with my right hand still massaging her boobs. She turned her head slightly to watch me jerking my cock. I could not believe I was jerking my cock off right in front of her face! She just stayed there watching me and kept rubbing her pussy. Her mouth was so close to the tip of my cock it was making my stomach flutter with excitement!

She then put out her tongue and leaned a little closer. I rubbed the tip of my cock over her tongue. She was really excited by this and was rubbing herself even faster. She leaned a little further and put her mouth completely over my cock and started sucking on it. She was sucking on it really hard. I started rubbing her bare butt as she was sucking on me. She kept masturbating herself with one of her hands. I think she orgasmed at one point because her body tensed up like before. She then kept sucking on me so hard. I could not contain myself any longer and blasted a huge load of cum into her mouth. Her head jerked back at first. But then she eagerly swallowed it and kept sucking. I could not think about anything else but her sucking me as I cummed into her mouth. It felt like for a brief moment time just stopped. I could feel her swallowing my cum down her throat after it came out of my cock. It felt so amazingly good. Even as my cock started to go limp she continued to suck on my cock tightly until she swallowed every single drop of cum from my body. I thought afterwards, "wow, my sister really likes to eat cum."

At this point I thought we were done but then she took her fingers out of her pussy and while looking at me in the eye she started sucking on her own fingers. She licked and sucked her fingers again and again. She would dip them back into her pussy and repeated sucking on them several more times. She then dipped them and shoved her fingers up near my mouth. I have never licked a pussy before so it was a little weird at first. There definitely was a strong smell and it kind of excited me. I started licking and sucking on her fingers just like she was doing. As I sucked and licked her fingers and kept eye contact with her like she was doing with me. This was the first time I had ever tasted pussy before. And I started to get slightly erect again. My sister seeing this eagerly went down on me again and started sucking on my semi-erect penis. It felt really good but I was not able to cum again. She continued to suck on me for what seemed like forever. She must have had been sucking on my semi-erect penis in her mouth for 10 minutes straight! It was getting really late and I went limp because I was so tired. She popped her head up and kissed me on my cheek. We then both went upstairs to go to bed.

The next night is when things really got interesting. My father left early that morning on business trip to the west coast. That night, as my mother is getting ready for bed she leaves her door open. As I walk by her room I see her there brushing her hair completely naked in front of the mirror. I can see her butt from behind and her tits and pussy in the mirror. Her breasts were bigger than my sisters. I just was looking for just a few seconds from the hallway when my sister comes out of her bedroom. She presses her hand up against my semi-erect cock leans forward and whispers into my ear, "like what you see?" She then proceeds past me into my mother's room and closes the door. My sister teasing me by pressing her hand to my cock and whispering into my ear was very effective in getting me aroused. I couldn't stop thinking about what she just did. I ended up downstairs watching TV with an erection the whole time and she wasn't even in the room!

My sister comes down wearing an insanely see-through night shirt and no panties. She was naked from the waist down! She leans over me and practically shoves her breasts in my face and takes the remote out of my hand. I was in no position to give her an argument. She navigated to the rentals page on the TV and click on a movie that had already had been rented. She clicked on play from start. It was some porno movie but with some really heavy duty sex scenes. I was excited by it and before long I start rubbing my cock in the open for my sister to watch again. And she was fingering her pussy and licking her fingers for me to watch. As we are watching the porn it occurred to me the audio was too loud so I said, "lower the volume you don't want mother to hear it." She replied with, "don't worry, I don't think she will mind at all." Her comment made my head spin. What did she mean by she would not mind at all?

So I just continue rubbing myself watching the movie and my sister. My cock is in full view. My sister gets a text on her phone and almost instantly clicks out a response. I didn't think much of it since she's always on her phone. A few moments later I see my mother at the entrance to TV room. She's wearing a robe that is untied and mostly open. I can see her breasts and pussy. She's looking at me masturbating. I stop and feel a little panic and cover myself up. She walks over to my sister on the sofa. My sister now has her legs spread open with her knees bent on the sofa. My mother takes off her robe, kneels down before my sister and starts licking her pussy. My sister is moaning with delight as my mother is tonguing her this way and that. As I'm watching my naked mother licking my sister's pussy my erection is rock hard and hurting again. She turns her head looks at me and says, "Sit over here I want to watch you masturbate while I lick your sister's pussy." I wasn't completely comfortable with this but it was very hard to say no.

I leave my shorts on the floor and move to the same side of the sofa next to my sister for my mother to watch me masturbate in front of her. I'm watching her watch me. I can see she's excited by my handling of my own cock in front of her. I bend it towards her so it's straight up so she can see how long it is. She reaches out and starts stroking my cock. She then leans forward and starts sucking on my cock while she's rotating her hand stroking it down vigorously. I was so close to blowing my load right at that moment. She then turns back to my sister and starts licking her even more furiously than before. I can see my sister tense up and orgasm. There was no doubt she orgasm this time because she let out a pretty loud moan as she arched her back.

My mother sits up and I can see her breasts in full view for the first time. My sister then slides down the sofa a little more on her back and she pulls her legs way back. I can see her butt hole clearly below her pussy. My mother then leans forward and starts licking my sister's butthole right in front of me! I can't believe what I am seeing in front of my eyes. I'm very close to blowing another huge load. I can't take much more of this! My mother is driving her tongue in and out of my sister's butthole. I can see my mother pressing her face forward to drive her tongue deep in to my sister's butthole and then curling it upward as she pulls away. By the expression on my sister's face and her moaning she obviously was enjoying it very much.

I'm seconds away from releasing my load of cum. My mother turns to me and says, "Stand up and cum over her your sister's butthole while I'm licking it." With urgency and without questioning I stand up and start stroking my cock towards my mother's face. Her tongue is deep into my sister's butthole as I blow my load all over my mother's face and all over my sister's butt. Cum is dripping everywhere and my mother starts eagerly licking and eating it all up. My sister's butt area is completely clean but there's still a lot of cum on my mother's face.

My sister sits up and grabs my mother's face and starts licking and eating my cum off of it. My mother grabs my semi-erect cock and squeezes out remaining cum into her open mouth. My mother turns to my sister and starts French kissing her with my cum in her mouth! I had the distinct impression this was not the first time they both shared a cum full kiss before. Afterwards my mother sits on the sofa and spreads her legs. My sister kneels down before her and starts licking my mother's pussy until she orgasms. I watch the whole time as my mother is holding my semi-erect penis in her hand. My mother is squeezing my penis harder and harder as she is getting closer to orgasm. After my mother cums she announces she has to shower and go to bed because she has to get up early for work. She leaves but my sister and I remain in the TV room. We are next to each other still both naked from the waist down watching TV. We are both occasionally playing with ourselves but nothing more happened that night. After about an hour we head off to bed.

The next night my mother says she's going to bed early because she says she's so tired. I'm wearing my loose fitting shorts with the draw string again and no underwear. What's the point after what happened the previous night. As I walk by my mother's room she calls me in. Again she's wearing her robe untied and open. I'm sitting on the bed watching watching her get her work cloths out for the next day. I can see parts of her naked body as she walks around the room. I am slightly aroused by seeing glimpses of her naked body. She stops in front of me with the robe open and leans over and kisses me on the head. Her breasts are practically in my face. She says to me, "On your way out tell your sister to come in here to say goodnight. We have something special planned for you for tomorrow night." I smile and agree to get my sister as I walk out.

It's still the same night. My mother went to bed. I'm downstairs watching TV. This time I decide to lie on my stomach as I watch TV in front of where my sister usually sits. She comes down wearing her normal nightgown with no bra and no panties. She sits on the sofa behind me. I turn and give her the controller as usual. I can see her pussy lips right in front of me because she has no panties on. She smiles and starts flipping through the channels. We watch something for awhile. She then puts on some kind of soft porn movie. I'm starting to get excited and start moving my hips forward and back because it feels good on my cock. My sister is watching this of course. I feel her foot rubbing my butt. I didn't think anything of it at first but then she tried to shove her big toe into my butthole. I twisted around and say quit it. Then with a wicked smile she says, "You'll be begging me to touch your butt before long." She then slides down to the floor and starts massaging my butt. It feels pretty good I thought. She leans forward and asks me, "Can I slide your pants off." Of course I say yes. It was feeling really good what she was doing.

After getting my pants off she starts rubbing my bare skin butt. It feels even better her rubbing my bare skin. She's working her hands around and using her thumbs to dig a little closer to my butthole. She then spreads my butt cheeks apart and I feel her tongue touch my butthole. It was extremely erotic. She starts licking and probing my butthole the way my mother was doing it to her the night before. She occasionally pauses after licking my butthole to blow cool air on it. It feels really good. I have a rock hard erection. Several times she licks my butthole and then blows cold air on it afterwards. After a really long time of doing this she tells me to roll over. She climbs over me and flips around so her pussy is near my face. She starts sucking on my cock as she lowers her pussy near my mouth. I really like the way she smelled. I started licking her pussy and working my tongue around. My sister was moaning and sucking me harder as I did this. It occurred to me my sister was the perfect size for sitting on my chest this way. She fit perfectly where I was able to easily lick her pussy and she was able to suck on my cock.

After while she gets off me and tells me to sit up. She asks me, "Have you ever tasted cum before?" I say I've tasted my pre-come with my finger. She smiles and says, "Just do what I ask you to do". She positions me so my back is against the sofa upside down with my legs folded over. I'm staring up at my own cock. She spits on her hand and starts stroking cock. She says, "When you cum I want you to keep your mouth open and swallow every drop." She then starts licking my butthole again and blowing on it. While she's licking my butthole she's stroking my cock down towards my mouth. It was just too much for me to take and I blow my own load straight into my own mouth without thinking about it. It tasted pasty salty and weird. It wasn't too bad but still weird to me. My sister then pulls my legs back and squeezes out the last bit of cum from my cock into her mouth. She then turns to me and French kisses me with cum on her tongue. It was all pretty weird at first but I found it to be very exciting. While she's kissing me my sister fingers her own pussy until she orgasms. She takes her wet fingers out and makes me suck on her pussy juices. We French kiss again and then go upstairs to bed.

The next night started earlier. After dinner I'm in my room on my computer looking at porn. My sister knocks on the door and I yell out, "just one second." I close the browser and tell her to come in. She's completely naked and says, "Mother wants to see you now." My sister has a very nice body. It's really fun to look at. As we are walking to my mother's room I can't take my eyes off her naked butt and I have a raging hard-on in my pants. We walk into my mother's room and my sister announces, "Here he is". There is a quilt on the floor and my mother is on it naked and on all fours with her butt up in the air. My mother tells me to sit on the bed and watch. My sister goes over to my mother and picks up a pretty large dildo. She starts licking my mother's ass. She wets the end of the dildo by sucking on it and spitting on it. She then tries to insert the dildo into my mother's butthole. It did not want to go in at first but my sister expertly worked it in with a little more spit. Soon my sister is driving the dildo in and out of my mother's butthole. My mother is moaning with pleasure. I've never seen anything like this before so I can't help but rub my rock hard erection. I pull my shorts off and now I'm standing in front of them and they are watching me. So I spit on my palm and start stoking my cock as I face them. They both seem excited by this and my mother looks up and says, "Don't cum yet. Do what you sister tells you to do."

My sister beckons me to come over to her and she pulls the dildo out of mother's butthole. She pushes me into position and takes my cock and puts it into my mother's butthole. My sister is pressing me in and out with her hands on my hips from behind. It feels really good. I've never fucked anyone before let alone like this. It was crazy exciting. It did not take very long and I exploded my cum into my mother's butthole. As I withdrew my sister grabbed my cock and starting licking and sucking on it. She then went down on my mother's asshole and started licking the cum around and out of her butthole. After a while my sister flips around on her back facing up and my mother gets up and starts squatting over my sister face. My sister keeps licking my mother's butthole as more cum is dripping out. My mother then tells me to come closer in front of her. I did so and my mother started sucking on my cock getting the last few amounts of cum out while my sister is still licking and eating the cum out of her ass. After a few minutes my mother turns around and starts French kissing my sister. After a few minutes of kissing they both went over to the bed and laid on it.

They both beckoned me to come over. My sister told me to start licking her pussy. It was very exciting to lick her. My mother then tells me to lick her pussy so I switch. After I switch my sister is masturbating herself as she watching me. When I switch back she's licking her fingers. My mother then starts masturbating herself watching me lick my sister's pussy. Back and forth I go each time they are licking their fingers. My sister tenses up and orgasms. My mother is vigorously rubbing her pussy. My sister shoves her fingers into my mother's mouth and she starts sucking on them. My mother is very close to orgasm. My sister then gets up on the bed and straddles my mother's face. I tell by the way she was position my mother was tonguing my sisters asshole. My mother pulls her legs up like sister did the night before. So I decided to start licking my mother's asshole. It was little weird at first but I could not help myself. I had no control I just did whatever they were doing. My mother is furiously rubbing her pussy and then gets really tense, moans, and relaxes. My sister falls to the side and as I stand up I ask, "anything else?" They both smile as I leave to go back to my room to play on my computer.

The next night nothing happened. I felt like I needed the night off anyway. I just couldn't believe how crazy my sister and mother were into sex. I had the feeling something was going on for some time but I could not imagine it was like this. The weekend came and my father was back from his business trip. Saturday night my sister had her girlfriend, Lisa, staying overnight. Lisa was just as pretty and perky as my sister. Maybe not as pretty but she was still very cute.

My parents went out to dinner or something. I was in the TV room watching TV. I knew Kim and Lisa were up to something because they were scampering around the house whispering and giggling to each other. From the kitchen my sister yells down, "come up stairs we are in the living room." I had a feeling this was going to happen. I went up stairs and went into the living room.

In the center of the living room was giant cardboard box that was from our new refrigerator we just got. The box was broken down in our garage. The girls must have brought the box in from the garage folded back up again. On the side of box facing me about waist high there was a fist size hole the girls must have cut out. A foot above the hole was a rectangular flap cut into the box about chest high. I see a hand come through the fist hole and my sister says, "Come over here." When I lifted the flap I see my sister's boobs pressing out. I hear the girls giggle out, "suck on these". I was instantly erect as I started sucking on my sister's nipples. There was lots more giggling and she pulled away. And then I hear the girls say, "Try again". This time Lisa's tits were popping through. I kissed and sucked on her nipples. This made me incredibly rock hard. I took off my pants and starting stroking my cock as I sucked on her tits. I was hearing lots of moaning coming from inside.

I then hear them tell me, "Stick your dick through the hole." How could I resist? I stick my dick into the hole and warm lips eagerly wrap around my cock. Both girls must have been taking turns sometimes both at the same time. The idea that Lisa was sucking my cock made me very excited. I could not contain myself any longer and shot a huge load into the box. I don't know exactly where my load went but I felt both girls licking kissing me like crazy. I heard more moaning coming from inside the box. I think they were kissing each other but I wasn't sure as my face was pressed against the cardboard box. They told me to go away so I went back downstairs to watch TV again. After a while I heard them putting the box back in the garage. Nothing else spectacular happened that night.

After that weekend things were not so crazy. My sister gave me a blowjob practically every night for the rest of the summer. My sister really likes eating cum. She would swallow every drop no matter what. When school started after a couple of weeks she had a new boyfriend. Once she had a boyfriend our night time rendezvous came to an end.

My mother really did not pay too much attention to me either. Except on nights when my father was away on a business trip. She would then walk around the house with an untied bathrobe showing off her tits and pussy. It was very exciting to look at her walking around. I would always get an erection. She would eventually bait me into her room. She would sometimes make me lay on her bed face down. She would then come up from behind, spread my butt cheeks, and lick out my butt hole. She would then tell me to roll over and she would suck me off or make me masturbate over her while she fingered herself. She was really into me coming on her tits. She would then use her fingers to wipe off my cum and eat it as I watched her. She really liked watching me watch her eating my cum. She would then keep sucking my cock until I was completely limp dry. We never actually fucked except that one time with my sister.

Eventually, Lisa became my girlfriend. I did not spend much time with mother after that. Lisa was on the pill and all she ever wanted to do was fuck. We fucked all the time. She very rarely gave me blowjobs because we would always end up fucking first. Lisa and my sister were always good friends. I swear there were times when I thought they were having sex with each other but I was never able to confirm. The idea of all three of us having sex together in bed would drive me crazy but it never happened.

* * *

A couple of months after my crazy two weeks with my sister I was home alone. I went exploring in my mother's room and I found her diary. She hid it in the box spring mattress of her bed. She must have used a box cutter to create a slit on the side to slipped it in. I found the key taped to the bottom of her underwear draw. I read most of it. But this one entry really stood out because it was about my sister and it happened only a few months before our crazy two weeks of having sex with each other. She wrote it by hand but I'm typing it into my computer to post. She has amazingly good hand writing. It's like a computer printer. Here's what she wrote:

I can't believe what just happened. I love Kim so much. I hope this doesn't scare her or something. She is so precious to me I would not be able to stand it. It wasn't meant to be this way but it just happened. It happened to me and I turned out okay. Well, mostly okay. I think she will be fine. This is all John's fault. I know he's cheating on me. It all started today when I got home from work. John is away on his "business" trip. But I know he's up to something. I was able to figure out his laptop password. Using your dog's name 123 for your password is really dumb. I was snooping around. The idiot doesn't know how to clear out his browser cache either. He's into some really effed up porno. Then I found an Email from Susan. Who the eff is Susan? Apparently Susan and John have be sending sex Emails back and forth. I have to admit the Email from Susan worked for me. I could feel my juices starting to stir and I found myself rubbing my clit as I read it. Anyway, so there I was after reading this effing Email and feeling sad I might be losing my husband. I was sitting there thinking about the time in high school when I was dating Jeff the co-captain of the football team and he dumped me. Now I was really sad. Just then my daughter walks in. I was getting ready for bed and I'm only wearing my bathrobe. She must have just come out of the shower and only had a towel on. She says, "Mom, do you have any more of the hair bands you buy for me? Mom, what's wrong?" She must have seen I was crying. I said, "Nothing" as I stared forward. She knew I was lying. So gets on the bed with me and puts her arm around me.

I instantly start thinking about the time when Jeff broke up with me in high school. I was only 16 and I was so distraught about Jeff dumping me. I was crying on my bed in my room for hours. My mother comes in and sees me crying. She says, "What's wrong sweetheart?" I tell her about Jeff. She tells me everything will be fine but that just makes me cry even harder. I was so distraught I actually wet my pants with a little pee. My mother says, "Let's get you ready for bed." She takes off my shirt and bra. But I am so distraught I just don't care. She takes off my pants and socks. She takes off my panties and says, "Your panties are wet. Oh sweetheart. I'll be right back." She comes back in with a warm wash rag and rubs it around my pussy. It feels really good and I mostly stop crying from her distraction. She gently uses her forefinger to wipe around my pussy lips. She is actually pressing her forefinger inside a bit and I swear she rubbed my clit up and down a few times. She's working it around and then goes really low. I can feel her wipe the rag across my asshole with her finger. It feels really good.

There I am on my bed completely naked. She gets my nightie and slips it over my head and tucks me into bed. But she gets into bed with me and I scoot over. She tells me to lie there quietly. The sheets were cold and snuggling next to her felt so warm. Under the covers she's lightly dragging her fingers over my body. It feels really good and calms me down. After a while I stop thinking about Jeff. I felt a ping of chills rush over my body every time her hand brushed over my pussy area. She would also drag the back of her fingers lightly over my tits. My nipples were instantly hard and it felt so tingly. Her caresses really had all of my attention and I was able to finally calm down. Then she says, "See, there are ways to forget about boys who break our hearts." After she says this she puts her hand on my pussy. She knows just how to press her fingers into me. As she's rubbing my pussy and it feels really good. My mind is gone. I could not say anything because I was just getting over crying so hard about Jeff. I just let her do whatever she wanted to do. And it felt really so good I just didn't care. This went on for some time and then she pulled my nightie up and put her fingers directly on my pussy area. It felt amazing. She pressed a little harder until her fingers were slightly inside me rubbing up and down against my clit. I couldn't help myself at this point and I was moving my hips up and down to meet her hand. Soon I was no longer able to control myself, my body stiffened, and I had a huge orgasm into my mother's hand. It felt so amazingly good. I was so relieved and spent. It felt like every emotion in my being was drained away from my body. I just fell asleep in her hand.

We never talked about it after that and nothing ever happened again. But this is what was on my mind when my daughter put her arm around me to console me on my sadness. My daughter then starts rubbing my shoulders and says, "Come on mom, you need to relax. Whatever it is everything will be fine." All of sudden my daughter is acting like my mother. And it made me feel better so I didn't care. After rubbing my shoulders for awhile she tells me to take off my robe and lay face down. She starts rubbing my shoulders and back. She starts working her way down my back. She starts rubbing my lower legs and works her way up. A few times she was rubbing dangerously close to my pussy lips. I spread my legs just a little apart without thinking. She starts rubbing my butt but only briefly. She hops over and starts rubbing the other leg the same way. She then hops between the lower part of my lets and starts rubbing both my legs upward. She starts with her hands on my calves. She then rubs the back of my knees. She then works her way over and around the back of my thighs. When she gets to my butt she starts rubbing in circles. Each time she goes around she is slightly spreading my butt cheeks. It feels very good and I begin to get tingling sensations in my stomach and pussy. She's doing a really good job. I don't know how many times I let out a, "Mmmmmm". At one point she was spreading my butt cheeks and I swear she was lightly blowing cool air on my sphincter. It felt amazingly good. It kind of felt like she was licking me. But I know it was just cool air. Maybe she was just lowering her head down and smelling me and I was feeling her exhale on me. I'm not sure.

She then tells me to roll over. I felt like I was under her control so I just did whatever she said. She started rubbing the top of my shoulders. I just closed my eyes. My breasts and pussy are on display but my daughter has seen my naked body many times. She's rubbing my shoulders working her way down to my breasts. She was gently caressing her fingers in circles around my breasts. Occasionally her finger tips touch my nipples which are extremely erect at this point. She works her way down to my stomach. She's rubbing the area above my pussy and occasionally her finger tips would run through the top of my pussy hairs. She then starts rubbing my legs. Every now and then she is coming dangerously close to my pussy lips. She then starts caressing her finger tips over my pussy hairs. She would start low and drag her finger tips upwards over my pussy hairs. Her light touch on my pussy hairs was very exciting. I felt like I was getting wet. At this point my daughter completely succeeded in getting my mind off my sadness.

Without really thinking about it, I reach out with my right hand and I started caressing the bottom of her butt area. Her towel was covering most of her back but my hand was able to reach underneath her and I started to caress butt and pussy hairs. I started doing the same thing to her she was doing to me. My finger tips were touching her soft butt skin an occasionally I would feel my fingers tips glide over her pussy hairs and pussy lips. My finger tips were lightly strumming her butt and playing her pussy lips like a musical instrument. We kept caressing each other for several soothing and tingling minutes.

Kim then takes off her towel and puts it to the side. She then moves her leg over and straddles my head. She then lowers her pussy down over my mouth. It just felt so right and natural I did not protest her doing it. I simply start licking her. I have tasted my own pussy juices before and it has always excited me. But I never licked someone else's pussy before. It was so much better than anything I ever imagined. I was really getting excited and so was Kim. She was using her fingers to rub and massage my clit the whole time. My clit feels almost painfully swollen at this point like it was about to burst. Kim knew exactly how to move her fingers to rub it in just the right way. As she's rubbing my throbbing clit she continues to press her pussy into my face. I'm working my tongue furiously. It did not take long for Kim to orgasm. Her body got really tense and she was letting out the sweetest little moans. I think she was trying to be quiet so her brother who was most likely playing video games in his room would not hear what we were doing.

She then rolls over and gets between my legs. She looks up at me and our eyes meet for a brief moment. Her eyes were slightly glassy and there was no doubt in my mind that she was completely possessed by the moment. She licked my pussy once, paused, and then she started licking my pussy furiously. She was amazing at licking my pussy. She is so much better than my husband ever was at doing it. Plus her soft face pressing against my legs and pussy area was so amazingly hot. Men's whiskers suck. It did not take long and I think I orgasmed more than once. I was not as quiet as Kim. I think maybe our next door neighbor might have heard me at one point. Hey, sex is part of life. I don't care what they think. It's my orgasm not theirs!

Afterwards Kim climbs up into the crook of my arm. Her head is now resting on my bosom. Her mouth is only inches away from the nipple of my right breast. I can feel her exhale lightly brushing over my nipple. My nipple is uncontrollably erect as she's breathing on it. She's watching it with her eyes and she asks me, "Why were you so upset before?" The whole thing comes back to me in an instant. I tell her about what I suspect is going on with her father. She assures me I may be misinterpreting the whole thing. I tell her, "Don't worry, I will make him pay. Your father is my sex slave. I will make him tell me exactly what he's doing. He belongs to me!" I can tell by the look on her face she was little taken aback by my proclamation. That's okay. I really will make him pay if he's cheating on me. Even if he isn't cheating on me I will make him pay. Maybe during one of our sessions I will arrange for Kim to watch him serve me without him knowing it. Maybe I will force him to lick Kim's pussy if she lets him. This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!

* * *

After I read my mother's diary she said she would try to arrange for my sister to have sex with my father. I decided to try to find out if it ever happened. My sister went to the bathroom one day and from the door to her bedroom I could see her computer screen saver had not kicked in yet. I rushed in and before it locked up I was able to see she was posting to an online diary website. I was able to find the name of her user account from the site's profile page. But I did not know her password. After a week of trying to figure it out I finally found her password written on a piece of paper taped to the bottom of her desk draw in her room. I started wading through all her diary entries. It took me a while because it turns out my sister is one crazy little fuck monkey. Several times I had to stop reading and go spank out some relief. I found this entry to be one of hottest ones I read:

I had sex with my mother again last night. I still can't believe we are now having sex together. The first time we were together she was driving me crazy with her fingers. She made me so freaking hot. Things just avalanched after that. Her licking me was amazing. It still gives me chills thinking about it. My mother and I have always been very close. I love her very much. We know each other so well. Sometimes it feels like we are the same person.

It's Sunday night again and I knew she was going to have sex with my father. I had to see what she meant about him being her "sex slave". So I timed it just right and snuck into their closet and hid myself under some hanging cloths. My parent's closet has pairs of hanging folding doors so I knew I could just crack it open once they got started. I was so hot waiting for them to start. I must have been dripping wet with sweat. It took forever for them to get started. The anticipation was almost unbearable so I started rubbing myself and fantasizing over what they might do.

There was a moment when I thought I was caught. Mother spreads out a quilt on the floor then comes over to the closet. It's a double closet and she opens the other side. She pulled out a box that was underneath some stuff. She goes over to the bed. She puts the box down on the bed and in a somewhat authoritative voice tells my father, "take off your cloths and assume the position." I've only caught glimpses of my father naked. It was very exciting to be watching them secretly. He's now standing their naked. I think my brother's cock is bigger than his but I'm not sure. My father then kneels down on the quilt. He puts his hands behind his back. My mother slips a mask over his head that she took out of the box. The mask was made of leather and it did not have any holes for the eyes. The mask only had one hole for his nose and mouth. She then tied his hands behind his back with a piece of white rope. She then put on him what looked like a dog collar with a leash.

She drops her bathrobe and is now completely naked. She then gets down on the quilt holding the leash. She's on all fours with her ass up in the air and says, "Lick my asshole slave." And she pulls his head forward with the leash. My father starts licking my mother's asshole. He starts digging into her with his tongue and licking furiously. As he is licking and probing my mother she is letting out soft moans of pleasure. It's really hot to watch. I find myself rubbing myself vigorously because I am so turned on by what they are doing.

She then commands him, "Now fuck me up in the ass slave. Fuck me hard." My father then takes his dick into his hand and inserts it into my mother's asshole. He starts fucking her up the ass. He's thrusting his hips back and forth and I can see my mother's tits swinging back and forth. My mother continues to moan in ecstasy with each thrust. I am very excited at this point. I am one or two rubs away from having my own orgasm. Before I do my father lets out a groan thrusting his hips forward and his body remains tense for a time. I can see he's releasing his load of cum into my mother. Eventually he pulls out. My mother turns around grabs his cock and she starts sucking and licking on it. Her head was bobbing up and down for some time. Seeing my mother suck on my father's cock was so freaking hot!

She then reaches around and digs her finger into her own asshole. She then takes it out and starts sucking the cum off her own finger. She does it again accept this time she shoves her finger into my father's mouth. He just starts licking his own cum off her finger! She then says, "Slave, clean up your mess." She then turns around and returns to being on all fours with her ass up in the air. She pulls on the leash again. My father starts licking his own cum out of her ass! My father really is her sex slave! I just can't hold back any longer and I orgasm in the closet. I accidentally let out a slight moan as I did. My mother turns and looks right at the closet! She definitely heard me moan!

After several intense seconds staring at the closet, she turns around and grabs him by the chin. She leans over and starts French kissing him. I was thinking they've must have been tasting cum in each other's mouths. She then pushes his chin away and says, "I'm done with you slave, get dressed." My father was completely limp at this point. My mother removes his mask and puts the collar and leash back in the box.

She then turns to my father and says with a sweet and gentle voice, "Honey, go downstairs and watch TV. I will be right down." I was like, "Wow, that's a switch!" She then kisses him sweetly on the cheek. My father must have still been in slave mode because he just got up, got dressed, and did exactly what she told him to do.

She walks over to the closet and says, "Kim, come out, I know you are in there." She looks a little irritated with me and she seems a little embarrassed by what I had just witnessed. She started giving me excuses like, "When you've been having sex with someone for a really long time your needs change. Your needs become more sophisticated." This went on for a couple of minutes. I finally said, "Oh shut up mother. I've seen a thousand times worse on the Internet. What you and daddy were doing was tame by internet standards." This wasn't exactly true. I think what I saw was pretty much a 10 on the freak scale. I then said, "But it was sure fun watch!"

She stopped talking and just stood there thinking about what I had just said. I then said, "What does it taste like? I really want to taste what sperm tastes like." She looked at me and she just knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer. She replied by saying, "Well, I still taste it in my mouth. You can kiss me if you want." Without thinking I leaned into her and started kissing her. I moved my tongue in pretty far exploring around because I want to get as much flavor as I could out of her mouth. It tasted really yummy to me but I wanted more.

I then said, "Bend over momma. I want to do what daddy was doing". She said no at first but I pleaded with her using my soft manipulating voice, "Please." She then reaches around and using her finger she presses it into her asshole. She wiggles it around a bit to get some cum on it. She pulls it out and brings it up to my face. I practically swallowed her finger when I sucked on it. I told her I wanted "More, more, more!" She finally agreed to bend over. I scooted around and got on my knees. I spread her butt cheeks and started licking her asshole. I never did this before but once I tasted the sperm still oozing out of her asshole it was so hot! I was so out of control. I just started licking and lapping it up as fast I could. It tasted so good. I was fingering myself the whole time and eventually I had my second orgasm. I could tell my mother liked what I was doing because she began pressing her ass into my face. It was so freaking hot. Every now and then she would squeeze her muscles a little and more cum would start oozing out of her asshole for my eagerly awaiting tongue. My clit is tingling right now as I write this.

She then tells me it is my fault my father is watching TV instead being with her. She said I would have to be her temporary sex slave and finish what her father has started. I eagerly agree and ask her what she wants me to do. She gets on the quilt and tells me to start licking her pussy. I just wanted to please her. I would have done anything she ask me to do. It does not take long for my mother to finish. After that I helped her straighten up and I then went back into my room.

I spent the rest of the night watching internet porn. I never knew so many people were into licking assholes before. It was so freaking hot watching people licking assholes. I orgasmed a third time after watching a really hot video. In the video a guy was commanding his little sister to lick his asshole. Oh my God, it was so freaking hot! My brother would never tell me to have sex with him. He's too much of a computer nerd.

My brother and I and been flirting with each other the last few days. We've been masturbating in front of each other while watching porn after our parents go to bed. I was so close to giving him a blowjob the other night but he went off into the bathroom the stupid jerk. Tomorrow night or the next I'm going to go for it. I just need to get up a little more courage to give him a blowjob. It just looked so big in front of my face I think I was afraid of it. After tonight I think I can really do it. I just want to taste sperm again! The taste of sperm is just so amazingly hot! When I was younger we lived in smaller house on the other side of town. There was a Callery Pear tree outside my bedroom window. I just loved the way it smelled in the spring when it was blooming. It's one of my best memories growing up. I swear sperm tastes just like the way my Callery tree smelled! I loved that tree.

* * *


	20. Making the best

Dean woke up in his dorm room and immediately noticed that his beautiful girlfriend, Amanda, wasn't wrapped beneath his arm. Sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tried to remember why his head was pounding so badly. He must have drank a LOT at the party last night. Realizing just how full his bladder was, Dean hopped out of bed and looking across the room finally noticed the mop of blonde hair sticking out from underneath his roommate's sheets. Well, good for you John, Dean thought, it took you all freshman year, but you finally managed to get with a girl. Continuing towards the door a weird feeling rushed through Dean and he turned back around.

"What the fuck, Manda! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" screamed Dean. Instantly John and Amanda sprung upright in the bed. The sheet fell down to show Amanda's near perfect, 32 C breasts, which usually would've brought Dean's penis straight to life, but now he just felt sick.

"D-D-Dean," Amanda managed to stammer before dropping her face. John didn't even say anything. In fact, it looked like he was actually having difficulty not grinning. What a bastard! Disgusted at the scene on display before him, Dean grabbed a pair of shorts, shoes, and his phone before he slammed the door behind him. He ran to the bathroom two floors down to make sure Amanda wouldn't find him, shut his phone off, and vomited. Dean spent the next several minutes heaving into the toilet and thinking he'd never stop.

Everything kept running through his mind. Stopping kids from beating John up behind the school in third grade. Winning a state basketball championship with him in high school. Deciding to move into the dorms with him instead of moving into Dean's fraternity. Meeting Amanda at the first college party he went to. Spending every afternoon with her after class and spending a lot of those afternoons in his bed. Even giving up most of his female friends because she was so jealous. Apparently the bitch wasn't the one who should've been worried about cheating.

Finally pulling his head out of the toilet, Dean washed his mouth out and hopped in a shower to try and wash the disgust off of himself. What a waste of a year of college. All the other girls at parties I could've been with and I chose the cheating whore! Letting the air dry himself and his heart still beating rapidly, Dean realized just how badly he needed to calm himself down.

Dean already felt better as the door opened and he saw his beautiful, auburn-haired dealer. Ali had a beautiful smile on her face and her green eyes had their typical sparkle. "Dean, shorts, shoes, no shirt. That's a good look for you haha. Come on in, sit down."

"Thanks, but not intentional. I forgot to grab one before I left."

"Hard thing to forget isn't it?"

"Maybe for a girl haha, but…ugh…I was in a bit of a hurry…" Dean didn't really want to go on, but Ali just sat down and kept looking over at him. Or his six-pack. Or at both. "Um, well, I woke up and my girlfriend was kinda in the wrong bed."

"Oh no! You poor thing," Ali said with her eyes full of sincerity, but her mouth forming the world's smallest grin, "Well, I guess that explains why you're here so early. I'd want to get the hell out of there too."

"Yeah…Oh Shit," Dean exclaimed, "I forgot my wallet."

"No worries. I'd never turn you out, especially under these circumstances." Ali went to her room and reappeared a few minutes later with a couple J's and a freshly loaded bowl. She sat back down a little closer to Dean than was necessary.

After a couple of minutes Dean was already feeling a lot better. He looked over at Ali to thank her and noticed that somehow she was now leaning into him and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Ali," was all he managed to say, because as soon as she looked up at him he immediately brought his lips to hers. God they were soft! Within seconds they were laying on the couch, with Dean on top and Ali's hands running all over his chest. She lightly started to bite his bottom lip before moving to his neck and nibbling on that too. Dean let out a soft moan and moved his hands to her hips. He ran them up and down her sides, slowly working her top up. She stopped her work on his neck and raised her arms straight above the top of her head. They stared directly into each other's eyes as she arched her back, allowing Dean to yank her top off.

Making out again, Dean could feel his growing bulge start rubbing into Ali's crotch. Now a low moan escaped from her lips. Wow, this morning was turning around quickly, Dean thought as he rolled over so that Ali was now on top. She didn't hesitate unsnapping her bra and allowing her gorgeous B cup breasts to fall free. Within a second she leaned down and began feeding them into Dean's mouth, letting him work each over rather thoroughly as her moans grew continually louder.

Finally, Dean pulled her back down as their lips met in bliss once again and her hand snaked its way under his shorts. Ali's hand worked up and down his dick, getting it nice and hard. Dean unbuttoned her shorts, yanked them down to her knees, and slipped his own hand beneath the soft, silk fabric of her thong. He rubbed her clit for a few seconds before inserting a finger, slowly working it in and out. Their moans started to fill the room and the passion between them became more and more intense.

Suddenly, Dean got a wonderful idea and broke the kiss. "You know, I didn't eat breakfast and I'm awfully hungry," he said. At first Ali looked confused and disappointed, but as realization hit her a huge smile formed on her face. Immediately she hopped off the couch and pulled her shorts and thong off her cute, petite body, before lying back in a comfy chair, legs spread.

As Dean approached her his eyes finally caught sight of her glorious pussy and his eyes lit up, along with his boner becoming almost painfully hard. When he got to her he dropped to his knees and began a closer examination. There wasn't one tuft of hair on her sweet looking pussy and her clit was already noticeably hard. Dean took a small whiff of her pussy before taking his first lick. Oh, God, did she ever taste good. Forgetting his previous thoughts of teasing her for a bit, Dean dug right in. His tongue slipped between her folds, twirling around and licking every inch it could before he thrust it in as far as it would go.

Dean brought his left hand to her right boob and began pinching her nipple as his right went straight to her clit. "Oh my fuuuuucccckkking Goooodddd," Ali screamed as soon as his thumb made contact with her sensitive clit and she dug both her hands into the back of Dean's scalp.

Even with all the pressure on the back of his head, Dean managed to slide up to her clit and start working it over with his mouth. Dean inserted a finger into her pussy, sliding it in and out, then added a second. His second could barely make it all the way in she was so tight. "Ugh..ugh..ugh..oh..oh," Ali loudly moaned, obviously in complete bliss. As Dean felt Ali somehow increase the pressure on the back of his head he knew it was time. He lightly started nibbling on her clit. All Dean heard was, "Oh FUCKKK!" before her legs clamped around his head and his mouth received a large, sweet treat as her orgasm rolled through her body. Dean kept going, trying to get to all of his hard earned reward until Ali had to yank his head away.

"Ho..ly shit," Ali managed to gasp between breaths as she joined Dean on the floor, working hard to retrieve some of her juices from the inside of his mouth. "Now, if your dick does half as well as your mouth I don't think you'll ever need to pay for weed again," she said as she pulled Dean's shorts off of him. Lowering herself, she stopped for a minute to stare at Dean's rigid 7.5" cock. "Beautiful," Dean heard her softly murmur before she grabbed his prick and shoved her mouth several inches down it. Dean couldn't help but moan as Ali worked her mouth and hand in perfect unison up and down his dick. She pulled back, lightly scraping her teeth on his head before twirling her tongue round and round. Dean was in heaven, with all thoughts of his cheating girlfriend finally dissipating and all his focus on this beautiful goddess thoroughly working his dick over.

With her hand still stroking his rigid tool, Ali sucked Dean's balls into her mouth slobbering all over them. "Ali, you've got to stop. You're gonna make me burst and I still need to get this thing inside you," Dean said as he reluctantly pulled her head away from his crotch. From the look of delight on her face, though, he could tell she definitely wasn't disappointed by this plan. Ali crawled up his body and their mouths joined one another again. She grabbed his prick and began rubbing the head up and down her soaking wet pussy lips. The head slipped in as she sat up on his body.

"Wait!" Dean screamed, "I don't have a condom on!"

" Oh silly, I'm 19 and in college, of course I'm on the pill," Ali said soothingly as she began the long journey down his pole. Relaxed now, Dean pulled her down far enough so that he could latch onto a breast, then grabbed her hips. After every inch or so Ali would have to lift herself back up, almost to the point of his dick falling out of its beautiful entrapment, before dropping herself back down and swallowing a bit more than before.

Her pussy was so tight, that he actually wasn't sure if she'd make it to his base. After several minutes of hard work, though, she finally managed to make it all the way. Ali stopped moving and Dean looked up to her face to see her eyes clamped tightly shut and could hear the low moans escaping from her mouth. Taking the initiative, he moved his hands to her wonderfully soft ass and began picking her up and dropping her back down the length of his dick.

Immediately her moans turned to screams and there was no reason for Dean to continue doing the work, because Ali was pistoning herself on his tool faster than he'd ever seen. He began to feel that familiar bubbling deep down in his balls as her slippery tightness was becoming too much. Overtaken by urgency, Dean rolled them over, threw Ali's legs over his shoulders, and began hammering in and out.

"So…fucking…close," Dean shouted as he noticed Ali's eyes had rolled to the back of her head. "Almost there. I'm gonna fill your pussy to the brim!"

Ahhh…you ahhh fucking better!" she managed to somehow retort back. Then, without thinking, Dean planted himself to the root, with a rapid torrent of sperm releasing itself as Ali's pussy clamped down tighter than a vice grip as her second orgasm of the day ravaged her body. Spurt after spurt flew into its destination as he gave a few convulsive humps, before collapsing on top of her, both of them completely out of breath.

Dean gave her a few soft kisses before separating himself and rolling to the side. Oh shit, what a great fucking morning, he thought to himself, having completely forgotten about how it started. He noticed Ali sit up and grab a J, lighting it as she lay back down with Dean, allowing him to wrap an arm around her.

Passing it back and forth, he knew there was something they had to talk about. "Um…Ali, this was…amazing and I'm definitely done with my girlfriend, but I'm not really looking to hop back into a relationship." Before he could go any further he was stopped by her giggling.

" Duh! I've just wanted to do this for a long, long time, but I had to wait until you got rid of that skank girlfriend," Ali stated. Now, fully relaxed, Dean let sleep overtake him and dozed off.

Waking up and kissing beautiful Ali good bye, Dean started walking the few blocks back towards campus. He turned his phone on and it was instantly flooded with texts and voicemails. All from Amanda, zero from John. Either John was shamed into speechlessness, or more likely, didn't give a fuck. Dean read the texts and listened to the voicemails, then quickly deleted them all. They were just bullshit about how sorry she was and how it would never happen again. Yeah, right! It won't because I'll never be with you again!

Thankfully the school year was over, this just meant that Dean would be moving home a day earlier than expected. Just the thought of spending another night in the same room as John made Dean sick. Quickly Dean sent John a text telling him not to be in the room the rest of the day so he could pack up and go. Then, realizing how hungry he was, slowly walked to his dorm to grab his wallet.

By some miracle, John must've already ditched the room. Probably eager to avoid a confrontation. Retrieving his wallet, Dean went to the student union to get some Chinese food. While eating, Dean saw a few girls from high school and waved them over. Jess and Nicky had been some of his good friends until Amanda made him stop talking to them.

"Hey," Jess said rather coldly once the girls got to the table.

"Hey, girls, sit down. How are ya?" Dean said jocularly.

"What? Now you give us commands after a year of the cold shoulder," Nicky spat with some fire.

"Sorry, please sit down. If you want to. Listen, though, I'm really sorry about what an ass I've been all year. You're my friends, and I regret being a dick, but I was infected with a disease called Amanda and I've finally got the cure, ok?" With that the girls laughed a bit and took a seat. Dean explained what had happened and they quickly made up. By the end of lunch, they were planning on hanging out a lot this summer and he was in a surprisingly good mood when he got back to his room.

That is, until he opened the door and saw Amanda laying on his bed completely naked. His face went stone cold and thought nearly left him completely. Amanda got off the bed and slowly started to strut towards him in a very sexy way. He couldn't help it, his prick was rigid before she even got to him. "Baby, I'm sooo sorry for what happened earlier. You know that it's you that I want to be with, you that I care about. John doesn't mean anything, I just want to make it up to you," she managed to say in a sexy but innocent way. Dean didn't care, though, he just wanted her gone, but once she dropped to her knees and yanked at his shorts, he figured, why not one for the road, a very rough one.

So, as soon as her mouth took in the end of his dick, he put his hand behind her head and shoved it to the base. If she didn't have so much practice deep throating his cock, she probably would've started vomiting, but luckily she was just lightly gagging. Dean held her head there and used his other hand to pinch her nose. Her throat swallowing around his dick over and over again felt absolutely incredible and her tongue on his balls was driving him crazy. When he knew she was almost completely out of breath, he let her draw her head back.

To Dean's surprise, she wasn't even upset about nearly choking on his meat. She just looked…obedient. Well good, that won't last for long, but it does make the next part easier. "On your hands and knees. Facing away from me. Now," he ordered. Without hesitation, Amanda quickly obeyed. John got down on his knees and plunged his dick to the hilt in her soft, velvety pussy. Amanda moaned loudly, but not wanting to spend long in there he quickly withdrew and firmly placed the head of his dick against her little brown star. She must not have realized what was happening at first, but when Dean grabbed her hips and forced the head in it became apparent.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed, "You've never tried that without lube! And you know that you can't fit more than a couple inches in."

"I think I can today," he replied without any emotion. He knew it would fit, he'd always just thought it would be a pity to tear this ass in half. With that thought abandoned, Dean shoved another inch in, withdrew and shoved his dick another inch further into her tight asshole. Amanda was too busy moaning with pain and then peculiar pleasure to say another word. After ten minutes of repeatedly thrusting as hard as possible Dean finally managed to get the last of his dick in. Already his dick felt red raw, but he didn't care. This asshole was so tight he doubted a rubber band could out do it. He pulled her long blonde hair roughly and began roughly thrusting in and out like a wild man. Every time he hit home Amanda would let out a loud moan.

As he continued fucking her asshole he noticed she was rubbing her clit with one hand. Immediately he slapped it away. "Who the fuck said this was for you?" he yelled at her. She actually looked ashamed of herself. Dean was astonished. Already he felt guilty for not letting her get equal pleasure from the rough fucking. So, grabbing Amanda around the waist he dropped back onto his butt, piercing her deeper than ever, and started rubbing her clit as she rode his dick.

Amanda started screaming loudly as she was hit by an extremely powerful orgasm. Her asshole clamped down tighter than ever on his dick, and he knew it was time. Dean pulled out and grabbed the back of her head, forcing it all the way down her throat. Four, five, six spurts. Once he finally regained his composure, he grabbed her by the hair, opened the door, and tossed her into the hallway in nothing but her birthday suit and yelling, "We're done, Bitch!"

Feeling satisfied, Dean fell asleep on his bed. When he got up he loaded his car up with his stuff and headed home.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to the town where Dean lived. Only an hour once he got on the interstate, but it gave him a chance to think a lot about everything that had happened. He'd caught his girlfriend in bed with his roommate, but that freed him to have some incredible sex with his gorgeous dealer. Then, when his girlfriend sprung herself on him, he'd gotten some of their roughest and most enjoyable sex ever before tossing her naked into the hallway of his dorm with cum dripping out of her ass and made it very clear that they were over. The sight still made him laugh, even if he did feel slightly guilty. All in all, Dean thought he'd definitely made the best out of a bad situation.

Now, the only thing troubling Dean was all the questions his Mom would have about why he was showing up a day early. He didn't really want to explain that Amanda was a cheating whore. Especially because his mom had always had something against blondes and had told Dean from the start that Amanda would end up being no good.

Well, nothing I can do about that now Dean thought as he pulled into his driveway. He grabbed his first bag of stuff and started walking towards the front door. He called out as he walked into the house and stood by the front door awaiting the onslaught of questions, but no one appeared to badger him. Apparently his Mom and little sister were out. Probably celebrating their last night without him, he joked to himself, knowing how badly they'd been at each others throats all year without him in the house to mediate. Dean's Dad had passed away a few years before of some weird heart condition. Fortunately for the family his life insurance policy plus his Mom's job were more than enough to pay the bills and send everyone to college.

Dean sent out the text that he was back in town, obviously excluding John, and managed to unpack his car pretty quickly. Remembering that nothing is actually official until it's "facebook official" he pulled out his laptop and changed his relationship status to "single." Oh, the stupid things you have to do just because you're part of the youth generation.

Getting texts from a couple of buddies about some party at Michelle's, he decided that partying and getting drunk would be a good way to kick off his summer. Dean wrote a short note for his Mom, letting her know he was home from school a day early and went out with some high school friends, but not to wait up. Satisfied, he headed out the door and hopped in his car.

Realizing that he'd have to get something in his stomach if he didn't want to pass out an hour into the party, Dean decided to hit up a small diner on his way out of town toward Michelle's. It wasn't busy for a Saturday night, but Dean had never seen this place very busy. He grabbed a menu on his way in and sat down at a booth. A cute girl named Maggie, who was a year younger than Dean and he knew from high school sports, walked up to his table, apparently his waitress. "Dean! Oh my God! I haven't seen you since you graduated! How've you been?" she blurted out amazingly fast.

Wow, she was a lot peppier than Dean remembered or maybe he'd just mellowed out from a year at college. "Good, good. College is great. How's high school? You graduate in a week, right?"

"Yes! It's so exciting! I'm so ready to be done and finally start college. Actually, we'll be going to school together again! I got a track scholarship! You should definitely come to graduation next week! It'll be awesome!"

Holy crap, this girl is excited about everything! "Oh, cool. Congrats. And..um..yeah, of course I'll be at graduation, my sister is a senior as well haha."

"Oh! Duh!" Maggie said, slapping herself on the forehead in an over exaggerated manner. "Well, I guess I should do my job before I get fired. What can I get ya?"

After several more minutes of dealing with her overly bubbly personality and a few more when she brought my food, I finally got to enjoy what was a pretty good dinner. Half way through I looked up to a rather surprising sight. My beautiful little sister, Christi, dressed like a complete slut…or…well, like 95% of girls her age. Her cut off jean shorts could barely cover her big, round ass and the spaghetti strap top she was wearing didn't come close to covering her navel. Before she even spots me, I already feel awful for thinking so harshly of her appearance. I guess it's just a bad habit I picked up after Dad passed away.

I put a grin on my face and wave at her. For my effort I get the best gift possible for a big brother, as a huge smile takes up most her face and she immediately rushes towards me to throw her arms around me in a huge hug. I can't even see anything as my face is engulfed by her luscious jet black hair. Impulsively I take a whiff of her hair, which smells incredible. Disentangling from me she finally sits down next to me in the booth. "Big brother! Mom said you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

"Geez, and I thought you'd be happy to see me," I blurt teasingly before I can think, and immediately feel bad when I see the hurt look on her face, until I realize she's just teasing me back. Realizing honesty is the best policy, and that maybe she'll tell Mom so I don't have to, I tell her everything that happened. Well not everything, just catching Amanda with John and then throwing her out of my room later that day. Christi looks pretty happy about this whole situation and it kind of pisses me off that she must've thought Amanda was such bad news too.

Quickly I wipe this thought from my mind, just happy to be with my little sister again. She stayed with me and talked for a while until I was almost done with dinner and her friends had apparently become a little impatient with her. Giving me a big kiss on the cheek she took off and I finished eating. Maggie brought me my check and I could see she hadn't even charged me for my drink. Also, I found her number at the bottom of the receipt. Well, she was a nice girl and pretty attractive, even if she was a little bubbly, plus I'm single now, so why not enjoy it. I left her a good tip and a napkin with my own number on it.

By the time I got to Michelle's it was pretty obvious the party was raging. There were cars sprawled all over her driveway and the field next to her house (Michelle lived on a farm). Now, Michelle was actually my first girlfriend in high school. In fact, we'd lost our virginity to each other and unlike most ex's, we had remained pretty good friends after breaking up. So I didn't feel weird about being at her house. Plus that was 5 years ago already.

I walked past a pretty large bonfire with a ton of people and straight into the barn where I figured the keg would be. Sure enough, it was in the far corner with Michelle babysitting the keg and passing out cups. I walked up to her and gave her a big hug, listening to her shreek with glee. I gave her 5 bucks and downed a few cups while making some small talk with her for a few minutes.

The next hour I spent catching up with friends and making frequent trips back to the keg and Michelle. After finishing another cup while talking to some buddies who were going to the local community college, I made another trip to the keg. This time, though, when I reached Michelle a fire was lit in me. I tossed my cup and began to speak. "Chelle," was all that left my mouth before she handed the bag of cups to someone else at the keg, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the barn. She took me straight to the house and locked the door behind us.

I grabbed her soft ass and pulled her up towards me. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and her dark brown hair flew wildly as I pushed her back into the door. Our lips met each other in a frenzy, kissing and pulling at each other in a slobbering mess. We stopped for a moment to catch our breaths and her dazzling dark brown eyes pierced me. With renewed vigor our lips attacked each other again. I quickly yanked her top off her body and ripped open her bra from the front. A loud moan escaped her lips. This was primal. Nothing but pure desire, and she loved it.

I began to manhandle her large C cup breasts, rolling her nipples through my fingers. She had to break away from the kiss just to allow her moaning some release. I'd forgotten how sensitive her nipples were. As my kneading continued, her body was already beginning to tremble. Roughly I began to rub my crotch against hers, my penis already fully rigid. Instantly the friction set her off and she began screaming at the top of her lungs, a huge orgasm rippling through her body. I'd be shocked if everyone outside didn't already know what was going on in here, but I didn't give a damn.

As she finally began to come down I lifted my arms up so she could take my shirt off, but she had other plans. Grabbing my shirt around the neck she yanked with all the force her little body had and ripped it to about halfway down, finishing it off with a few more small rips. Turned on beyond belief, we both knew there'd be no more foreplay. I dropped her to her feet as we both quickly stripped out of the rest of our clothes.

Michelle stopped as she caught sight of my fully hard, 7.5" cock, licked her lips, and softly spoke, "It's bigger than I remember. Maturity has been VERY kind to you." Then she bent over, put her hands against the wall, looked back at me and said in an irresistible voice, "Fuck me. Hard, and I mean hard!"

Well, never one to let someone down, I grabbed her hips and thrust in as hard as I could. Immediately the skin-to-skin contact set Michelle off on another orgasm and I could feel her pussy clamping down as my cock made it all the way in. God this girl is sensitive! But if her pussy keeps me in a glove this tight I'll be in heaven.

I reached around and pinched both of her nipples, ensuring that she'd remain in perpetual orgasm. I kept thrusting as deep and hard as I could as wave after wave of bliss rode through her for several long minutes. "Enough," she screamed as her body collapsed to the floor, "I can't handle any more…for the moment." Then a glorious, sly smile crept across her face as she got up on her knees.

Michelle grabbed my hips and threw me into the wall with surprising strength. I moaned loudly as I felt her wet mouth give shelter to my oversensitive knob. Her tongue worked with increasing rapidity, swirling around my cock as she bobbed up and down. She dug her fingernails deep into my ass cheeks, trying to pulling my prick deeper into her mouth. She was only getting about the first 6 inches in, so I figured I'd better help her out.

Reluctantly pulling lips off my dick, I picked her up, carried her into the living room, and dropped her onto the couch with her head hanging over the edge. "Oh yes, fuck my throat. You better fuck it good and hard."

"Or else what?" I retorted as I grabbed her head and stuffed my dick deep down in her throat. Rapidly, I began bucking in and out of her throat. The sound of her gagging only spurred me on further, determined to overcome the frustration I felt for not being able to fit the last inch in. On my next thrust in, when I reached the limit, I continued pushing as hard as I could. Finally, something gave way and I felt that last bit slide in and her nose resting between my balls. In perfect bliss I closed my eyes and held her head completely still, enjoying every second of her throat trying to swallow my prick.

Finally, when her gagging became uncontrollable I released her head. "Hard enough for you?" I asked deviously.

"Perfect," she spat back, "but now I need that huge piece of meat between my other lips again." As she said this, she began rubbing her pussy and fingering herself, and I realized I hadn't gotten a chance to try that delicious pussy.

"First, I think I need a little snack," and with that I spun her body around on the couch and dug right in. Her sweet juices were bountiful and I began trying to lick them all up, but immediately realized it would be impossible and settled for the large portions pouring into my mouth. Lapping at her lips, then biting down on her clit while simultaneously twisting both nipples, she let out a colossal scream and I felt an enormous spray hitting my chin. Pulling away from her beautiful pussy I look up at Michelle and say, "I don't remember you being a squirter. Apparently I'm not the only one who's changed."

She only smiled at me as I plunged my tongue deep into her pussy. Licking her nether lips, I painfully moved my hands away from her beautiful globes. My right thumb quickly found her clit, rubbing it furiously. Her moaning was continuous when she wrapped her legs tightly around my head, cutting me off from all sound. Somehow I managed to slip two of my fingers from my left hand into her slippery pussy. Thrusting them in and out I got them thoroughly covered, then pierced her tight asshole with both.

Her legs clamped so tight I thought she was going to break my neck, but I was relentless in my assault. Sliding them back and forth I now began nibbling on her extremely hard clit before clamping down on it. Now her screams were so loud I could clearly her them through my earmuffs that were her thighs.

Pealing her legs apart from my head I climbed up her body and was glad to see she wasn't exhausted, but seemed rather invigorated. She drew my lips to hers and then lapped at her juices that were covering my face.

Firmly grabbing my rigid member I began slowly feeding it into soaked pussy. She enveloped my tool centimeter by centimeter, than inch by inch until she could no longer take the teasing slowness. "Fuck my brains out already!" she screamed into my face. Without further hesitation I buried myself to the hilt and was rewarded with a lovely moan from Michelle's beautiful lips. My hips became a jackhammer as I thrust harder than I'd ever imagined was possible. Her slender body flew into the back of the couch every time I struck home and her perpetual orgasms began again.

This time, though, the boiling in my balls demanded release. "I'm cummmmmming!" I screamed as my white lava shot into her pussy again and again. The tightness of her clamped down pussy combined with my built up orgasm were overwhelming. I collapsed on top of Michelle, hanging onto consciousness by a thread. Michelle, though, seemed to be in a deep sleep, extremely content with a huge smile on her face.

Somehow I managed to find the strength to lift myself off of the couch. Slowly getting dressed, I prayed to God that I wasn't too drunk to be able to remember every second of this tomorrow. Finally, with all my clothes back on (except my ripped shirt) I covered Michelle with a blanket, kissed her forehead lightly, and wandered back out to the party.

It was already 1, but this party didn't look like it was going to die down any time soon. I got another cup, figuring that if I ended up passing out here Michelle wouldn't mind me joining her on the couch. It was great seeing everyone from high school. I spent the next hour playing tippy cup and pounding drink after drink.

By the time the game started breaking up my head was swimming. I must've drank a bit too much, because I thought one of the girls by the keg was Christi. Wait! That is Christi! Stumbling up to the keg I began to question her, my words slurring occasionally and my eyes closing so I could concentrate. "Lil' sissy, what are ya doing hurrs?"

"Oh, Dean. You're pretty hammered. The break-up must be pretty hard on you," she replies with nothing but love and care in her voice. "We need to get you home."

I had no idea what she was talking about. In the past 24 hours I'd hooked up with two very sexy girls and gotten rid of a cheating girlfriend. This had been a pretty damn good day. "I'm fines. I feel incr…incre…stupendous!" Well maybe, I was a little too drunk if I'm slurring this much.

I'm sure you think you do, but you need some sleep. I'll drive you home. I haven't been drinking," she said, her voice still full of care. "Where are your keys?"

I just patted my right side pocket and looked at her. Christi rolled her eyes, but with a smile on her face she worked her petite hand into my pocket. It seemed like she was taking her time grabbing the keys and then…did she really just do that? I swear I could feel her hand close around my now inflating cock. My sister was making me hard, but was it the fact that a hand was wrapped around my dick or that it was my beautiful little sister's hand?

Then her hand was out of my pocket and dangling the keys in front of my face. I slowly turned to look at her and she had a wicked little grin on her face and gave me a wink. I led her to my car, thoughts running wild in my mind.

Jesus! Was I going crazy? There's no way my angel of a sister was just feeling me up. I must've completely imagined that wink. I can't believe I'm so drunk that I would actually think Christi would be putting moves on me. I need to get these sick thoughts out of my head…but Christi really is a beautiful and sexy girl. Only a real idiot wouldn't be able to see that.

How could anyone honestly admit that with a body like hers, they hadn't had a few dirty thoughts about her? Her full, 36 D cup breasts that always stood at attention and practically begged to be played with. That big, round, juicy ass of hers that demanded heads to turn when she walked by. Those extremely long, slender legs that her 5'9" frame allowed her to have. Then her soft face, with perfect complexion and incredible emerald green eyes, with all of it framed by her long, jet black hair. She's practically the poster child for perfection.

Determined to push these thoughts out of my mind I opened up the passenger door and hopped in. Christi was already behind the wheel and she leaned over me to grab my seatbelt, going out of her way to brush a hand against my crotch before snapping the seatbelt in.

I must've passed out on the way home, because the next thing I know Christi is opening my door and shoving my shoulder to wake me up. With a little help from Christi I manage to get in the house and climb the stairs to my room. She opens the door for me and follows me in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Well big brother, I'm going to make you feel all better," she says in a soft yet sexy tone. "In a few minutes, you won't even be able to remember that whore girlfriend's name."

Before I even have a chance to react, Christi has pushed me backwards into the edge of my bed, forcing me onto my back. She jumps on top of me and starts grinding against my crotch. Somehow, after 3 amazing orgasms today and consuming a lot of beer, my sister manages to get my pole rigid in seconds, just from the dry humping.

Christi leans over me, bringing her lips to within inches of mine, her hot breathing pouring out over my face. I try to move my lips up to meet hers, but before I can she slides down my body and latches her teeth around one of my nipples while pinching the other one in between her thumb and forefinger. No girl has ever played with my nipples like this and before I can control myself, a LOUD groan escapes my lips. I'm never this loud and I kind of shock myself, but Christi is noticeably worried. "Shut the FUCK up," she sternly whispers, "I want to get your cock in my mouth WITHOUT Mom catching us."

I immediately agree, unimaginably turned on by hearing my sister curse and talk dirty. My dick's so hard now that it's starting to hurt trapped under the fabric of my shorts and boxers. My sister graciously returns to grinding on top of my cock and brings her face back up to mine. This time, though, I want to make sure she doesn't get away without me getting to feel those luscious lips. I entwine my fingers into the hair on the back of her head and pull her lips to mine.

Our kiss was so intense I swear I could hear fireworks going off somewhere. Never before had I shared a kiss that was so full of passion, yet translated nothing but our love for each other. All too soon her face pulled away from mine. I was disappointed that our kiss was over, but extremely pleased by the happy look on her face.

Slowly, Christi slid down my body and off the bed, her fingernails lightly scraping my chest as she went, giving me goosebumps. She quickly yanked my shorts and boxers off, but then stopped. Christi was staring at my fully rigid dick, lost in a look of bewilderment. "I…I…didn't know any of them were actually this big. All my boyfriends always had small pricks, so I thought that they must all be that small," she whispered in a barely audible tone.

After another second of silence a huge grin split Christi's face. She leaned right over the top of my dick and let a vast amount of saliva run out of her mouth, onto my head, and then down the shaft. Slowly at first, she began working it all into my pole with both hands wrapped around the shaft. Then, without further warning her head plummets towards my dick, taking the head into her hot, wet mouth.

Her tongue swirls round and round the knob as her left hand begins to play with my balls and I nearly go crazy from pleasure. Low moans start escaping my mouth and my hips start to unconsciously buck, forcing more of my meat into her beautiful mouth. This is exactly what heaven must be like, except for the whole going to hell thing because of incest. This blowjob, this moment felt so good, though, I couldn't have cared less.

Christi's head was now bobbing up and down on my shaft, increasing pace with each trip down. She was taking about four and a half inches and each time she tried to do more her gagging became nearly uncontrollable. Her boyfriends must have been pretty small. Whatever, I didn't give a rat's ass. She was putting so much effort into her work that every little thing she did was executed perfectly and felt incredible.

Her mouth pulled off of my shaft and the combination of the rush of cold air and the lack of her hot mouth was painful, but I immediately felt better as she started trying to gobble down my balls. Christi would work one over with her mouth for a minute, sucking and lightly biting, then switch to the other. Back and forth she went between the two while stroking my dick with both of her hands.

Reluctantly she stopped playing with my balls and sensually drug her bottom teeth from the base of my dick to the sensitive underside of my head and swallowed as much of my dick as she could. This was it! It was a miracle (or all the beer) that I'd lasted this long. Without giving Christi any warning, I held her head down with one hand and fired rope after rope straight down her throat, only letting her pull back so I could fire the last few into her mouth. Breathing hard, the last thing I heard was, "Wow big brother! You taste really good."

* * *

The knocking at my door woke me up from a wonderful dream, where my gorgeous little sister was giving me an incredible blowjob. I looked down and noticed I was tenting my sheets pretty badly with my erection. It was such a vivid dream. I could clearly picture Christi biting down on my nipple, scratching my chest, and trying to stuff my meat down her throat. It was a sick dream, though. I was disgusted at myself for having it.

"Honey," my Mom said through the door, "I made you some breakfast. Come down and tell me all about how your classes went."

"Ok Mom, just let me shower first." As I hopped in the shower I tried piecing the whole night together. Running into Christi at the diner. Then going to Michelle's and having some crazy sex. Playing some tippy cup. How did I get home? Christi was there! She drove my car back and helped me into the house, then she…no, that can't be right. That was just some sick fantasy dream. My baby sister would never have done anything like that. I need to just forget about it.

The smell of bacon led me down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. Mom was setting the table, but when she saw me she ran over and gave me a big hug, wrapping her arms tightly around me. For a 38 year-old Mom was still pretty sexy. Her breasts were somehow even larger than Christi's and gravity had had almost no effect on them. Her stomach was still flat like a teenagers and her ass was a little large, but still had a nice, round shape. Jesus! Now I'm having dirty thoughts about my own mother. What's wrong with me?

Mom finally let go of me and leads me to the table. Immediately she has my plate full of bacon, eggs, and sausage. She's so happy to be able to wait on her "little, baby boy." She wouldn't be so thrilled if she knew the thoughts running around in my mind, that's for sure. "Where's Christi at?" I ask, trying to distract myself.

"She has a walkthrough for graduation, but she told me about that blonde tramp. I told you, blondes are always trouble. You should listen to your mother more."

Well, I'd only been up for 20 minutes and I was already anxious to get the hell out of the house. "Mom, telling me how stupid I was isn't really a good way to cheer me up." Instantly I knew that hurt her, but at the moment I didn't really care. I couldn't deal with listening to her nagging all morning. I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast and went back to my room to lie down.

Checking my phone, I see that I have several new messages. One from Michelle letting me know she had an incredible time last night and that we better do it again…soon! Another from Nicky saying that her and Jess would be back in town tomorrow and were having a couple people go out to their cabin. I'd definitely have to go to that. Some of my best nights in high school were spent at Nicky's cabin.

The last was from Maggie. I guess she was really excited about running into me last night. Three times in her text she mentioned not having to work that night, obviously hoping I'd ask her to do something. Well, she's a cute enough girl and I need something to do. I texted her back, asking if she wanted to go to a movie. Immediately she replied, saying yes with 5 exclamation points and two different smiley faces. I hope she's not actually this peppy all the time. Done with my phone, I put some earbuds in and decide to waste away the day playing games on my computer.

Right at 8 I pull up outside of Maggie's house, surprised by the fact that I was nervous. I rang the doorbell and a middle-age man with short cropped, military style hair answered the door, obviously Maggie's father. He invited me into the living room and gave me a spiel about not hurting his baby girl. Wow! I felt like I was in high school again. Maggie's mom, Julia, walked into the room with a rather short and form fitting dress on. She was sexy! When Maggie entered the room and stood next to her mom it was like looking at sisters. They were both about 5'6" with long, dark brown hair, and extremely slender figures. Their only flaw (if it was one) were their small breasts, not even enough to fill a palm.

Eager to get away from her dad, I quickly led Maggie out the door and to my car. The whole way to the theater Maggie couldn't stop talking. Blabbing about this and that. Fortunately, once we got to the theater and the movie started, she got quite as a mouse. I think I would've had to ditch her otherwise. I couldn't have handled another two straight hours of talking.

After a few minutes I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into me. Throughout the movie I ran a finger up and down her side. At one point I grazed it along the side of her boob, but she shrugged it off. Rejected! It was a good thing, though. I'd been getting a little too cocky after yesterday. I still enjoyed the rest of the movie and her warm body felt good cozied into me.

When the movie was over we decided to go to a park towards the outskirts of town that was usually deserted. Her talkative personality was annoying, but she was growing on me. She was so bubbly that it was kind of cute. We found a picnic table a couple hundred yards from the parking lot and sat down on top. "So what's your event?" I ask one of the few times she stops talking to take a breath.

"100 and 200. State champion in both," Maggie replies as she reaches into her purse. To my utter shock she pulls out a J and sparks it. After a couple puffs she passes it to me and lies back on the table. I would've never expected this from Maggie, but I can't say I'm disappointed. I lie down and wrap my arm around her as we finish the J and stare at the stars. She manages to say nothing this whole time! Apparently she just needed a little weed to shut up and then I laugh a little at that thought.

Without warning Maggie hops on top of me and we start making out aggressively. She bites down on my lower lip breaking the skin. The taste of blood in my mouth oddly turns me on more and I pull her head down tighter against my own. Thoughtlessly we make out for several long minutes and I can feel blood flowing into my member, slowly growing harder.

Maggie's hands begin running up and down my chest underneath my shirt. Suddenly she digs her fingernails into my skin and drags them from my chest to my waist. Letting out a slight groan of pain, I could feel the wet, warm blood slowly drip down my sides. Impulsively, my hands shoot to her breasts, clamping down and twisting both nipples as hard as I could, forcing out a long moan of pleasured pain. Our eyes meet and I can see hers are full of pure desire.

Jumping off the table, she yanks my pants and boxers down and grabs a big bottle of lube out of her purse. I wonder how many goodies she has in that purse as copious amounts of lube pour out onto my dick. Using both hands, she stares directly at me as she works the lube in.

After adding a bit more lube Maggie yanks her own shorts and thong down to the ground and off, leaving both of us in nothing but our socks, shoes, and shirts. Leaping back onto the table, she drops her full weight on my abdomen and knocks all breath out of me. With my dick now resting between her ass cheeks she leans down and our lips rejoin each other.

Raising herself above my dick I firmly grab the base, excited to feel her velvety insides. Putting a hand on her waist I pull her down and feel her soaking nether lips make contact with my pulsating knob. "No!" she yells as her body shoots upwards and away from my cock, "What the hell did you think the lube was for?! You only get my ass!"

Well, nothing wrong with that. I keep a firm grasp on my dick, but this time opt to let her lower herself. We both let out low moans as my head makes contact with her puckered hole. It resists at first, but slowly gives way allowing my head to slip in. Staring deeply into my eyes Maggie forces all her wait straight down. Listening to her scream at the top of her lungs I watch the first 4 inches of my dick disappear into her tight oven, but go no further. Placing her petite hands on my pecs Maggie gyrates her hips in wide arching circles.

Trying to force my dick deeper into her ass she places most of her weight directly over my dick. Unbearably slowly I can see more of my cock disappearing, mere fractions at a time. It takes all my will power not to roll us off the picnic table and fuck here into senselessness.

15 of the longest minutes of my life pass by, but finally she fits it all in. The moment I feel her full weight resting on me, she starts shaking and convulsing uncontrollably. As a powerful orgasm rakes through her body, her asshole clamps down so tightly on my pole that I think she's going to sever it from the rest of my body.

Finally, her body collapses onto my chest and I gently stroke her hair while she slowly regains her breath. "Jesus. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get it all in," she whispers into my ear. "I've never felt such excruciating pain in my life. I was so turned on, though. My pussy is sopping wet."

"Well, I think you're ready for more," I whisper back to her. Excitedly Maggie kisses me, finally remembering that she still had my fully rigid prick buried in her asshole. Without letting my dick slip out an inch, I manage to get us off the table and lay her flat on her back on the ground. Instinctively she throws her legs onto my shoulders and locks them behind my neck. This gives me perfect leverage to pound down and hard into her unbelievably tight hole.

Slowly I withdraw from her asshole, listening to her soft moans. Letting my dick head rest partially in her puckered hole I grab her sides high up on her body, my thumbs planted firmly on top of her nipples. Not wanting to waste any more time I drill my cock all the way home, immediately pull back, and repeat.

My thrusts are so violent that each time I bottom out our bodies are thrown forward a few inches. Without knowing how, I manage to maintain this pace for several long minutes. Maybe I'd been building my stamina up the last couple days. I watch several twigs and a small pine cone slip under her body as my pounding moves us further and further away from the picnic table. Good thing she left her top on, otherwise she'd have some serious cuts on her back. She might anyway.

As my humping continues, Maggie's moans continue to grow louder. Without realizing it, we've now worked our way all the way over to a large tree. Letting her legs fall from my shoulders, Maggie pushes her back up flat against the tree, her ass several inches off the ground. Grateful for the change, I slow down a bit and hump upwards into her now not so tight hole. At least until her screams grew deafening and her asshole clamped down tight again. Her eyes rolled back and her body began shuddering as she entered a blissful state of orgasm for the second time. Thank God this park is deserted. There's no way people wouldn't think I was raping her from listening to her screams.

No longer able to bear the pressure on my dick, I quickly withdraw and stuff several inches of my meat into her mouth, pinning her head against the trunk of the tree. Eagerly, Maggie begins licking and slobbering all over my dick. My orgasm is long over due and the boiling in my balls tells me now is the moment. "I'm gonna fucking cuuuuuummmm!" I scream. Withdrawing and thrusting in with all my force an ocean of cum floods down her throat. Mass amounts of liquid force her to start gagging. I don't give a fuck, though. It's just adding to the wonderful sensations rushing throughout my body.

My dick, as well as the rest of me, were now completely drained. I let myself fall to the ground and lie flat on my back. Maggie hurriedly rushes toward my deflating cock, eager to start clean-up duty. Once she is convinced she's done a good job, she climbs up my body and rests her head on my chest.

After dropping Maggie off I started driving home. I was absolutely exhausted and my body was pretty beaten up. I had excruciating burns on my knees, my chest was on fire from the 10 foot long cuts, and my dick felt completely raw. I couldn't remember my body ever being this worn down.

Entering the house I was slightly surprised to see that Christi was still up and watching t.v. in the living room. After a short debate in my head I decided to join her instead of going straight to bed. "Oh! Finally back from your BIG date, huh, Dean," Uh-oh. My sister didn't sound happy and she was a fierce rival when she wanted to be. I almost backtracked straight out of the room, but that would only make things worse later.

"Um…Yeah. I'm pretty exhausted, though," I respond in my most soothing voice, hoping to avoid confrontation. I lay down on a big love seat next to the couch she's on, ready to face whatever's coming.

"I bet you are." Great. She couldn't have said that with more sarcasm. "Uh, Dean? Why the hell is your shirt covered with blood? Jesus! Have you seen your knees?" The deep blush that filled my cheeks was almost worse than answering that question and having no explanation I wanted to give my sister I just kept my mouth shut. Graciously she decided not to push the issue, instead opting to seeth in silence and turn back to the t.v.

Closing my eyes, I try gathering my strength to get off the love seat, but before I can make an attempt I feel the full weight of a body landing on me and lips locking into a kiss with my own. Impulsively my lips respond, but as my eyes open and the fact that I'm making out with my sister hits me, I quickly shove her off and spring to the floor.

"Christi, what do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?!" she screams, "What the FUCK are you doing? Last night I'm good enough to give you a blowjob, but know that you found that Maggie tramp I'm such dirt you won't even kiss me!"

"Sis…wait…that really happened? Oh my God," I was feeling a little light-headed and dizzy, not to mention the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I thought that was a dream. I'm so sorry I did that to you. I love you, but that was soooo wrong of me." Tears formed in my eyes at the disgust I felt for myself. Having no idea what to do I ran out of the room, up the stairs, and to my bedroom, leaving my shock-faced sister behind. It took several minutes for my pulse to slow down, but mercifully sleep finally came for me.

I was having a great dream about Christi thoroughly working my cock over. My hand tightly grabbed the hair on the back of her head, forcing her to take my meat further down her throat. Light moans slowly escaped my lips as I got lost in the glorious wetness of the blowjob.

That's when my eyes opened and I realized my fingers really were entwined in a mop of hair and my dick actually was entrapped in wet, warm mouth. I looked down but my sheets were covering up the person giving me such joy. Saying a silent prayer that this somehow wasn't Christi I threw the sheets back and my heart instantly dropped. "Hey big bro," Christi said as she pulled off my dick. "If you're not gonna give this big thing to me, I'm just gonna take it. If you know anything about me, you should know that I always get what I want."

I fell straight onto the floor because I tried getting out of bed so fast. Scrambling around the room I finally found a pair of shorts to pull on and turned to face my sister. "Christi! You shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. I'm sorry if I misled you last night, but this isn't going to happen."

"Oh, poor big brother. You think you have a choice, but sooner or later I WILL get you."

"No, you won't. I won't allow it. I forgot to lock my door, but that won't happen again." I open my door, holding it expectantly.

Slowly my sister starts leaving, but she has to get in the last word. "Did you forget to lock your door or deep down do you really want this as much as me?" With that she struts out the door, shaking her ass the whole way. Before going back to bed I make sure to lock the door this time.

Damnit! Now I had blue balls. As I lay there trying to finish myself off the only thing I could think about was Christi's wet mouth wrapped tightly around my dick. Fuck it. Throwing the sheets over my waist I no longer cared about the pain in my balls.

As I lay there trying to fall asleep I was kept up by one thought. Did I on some deep level not lock my door because I was hoping that would happen? I lay awake for hours feeling guilty, because I did want it just as much as Christi…if not more.

I didn't wake up till the next afternoon and thankfully Christi had already left. My body was so incredibly sore that it was a struggle just to walk around the house. After getting cleaned up and eating I realized I had nothing to do. The thought of being around when Christi showed up was absolutely dreadful, too.

I sent Nicky a text asking when her and Jess would head out to her cabin. A few minutes later I got a reply saying they'd be leaving in about an hour and that I could ride out with them if I wanted. That sounded fantastic!

An hour later I had a backpack with some extra clothes as I hopped into the backseat of Jess's car. Nicky and Jess both looked absolutely incredible. They both had on string bikini tops that only just managed to cover the front of their C cup breasts. Nicky had on very tight spandex shorts that I bet formed nicely over her bubble butt and her fire red hair looked ablaze in the sun light. Jess's extremely short denim shorts were no disappointment either. As we headed down the road and onto the highway I got lost staring into the rearview mirror at Jess's beautiful face framed by her long, sleek, black hair.

It was great talking to the girls on the way there and catching up on everything they'd been doing the last year. It also reminded me that I'd missed out on a year of these beautiful girls friendship, all because of my cheating ex, Amanda. Well, I'd just have to make up for lost time, and Nicky's cabin was a perfect opportunity for that.

When we got to the cabin the girls quickly ran inside, leaving me to carry all their crap in. I didn't mind since about half of it was food and alcohol. It looked like we'd be well stocked.

Carrying the last load in and dropping it on the floor Nicky shoves a large mixed drink into my hand. "Toast," Nicky says, raising her own glass into the air, "to a great freshman year, catching up with old friends, and the start of the best summer ever!"

"Here, here," Jess and I respond in unison, clanking our cups against Nicky's. In just a couple of minutes we down our drinks. Pulling their shorts down the girls reveal their itty, bitty string bottoms, the small triangle patch of fabric on the front was barely able to cover their pussies.

10 minutes later we were splashing and dunking each other in the pond next to the cabin. It felt incredible running my hands all over their sexy, dripping wet bodies. Their small hands all over my chest, attempting to pull me under the water, dragging me back and forth was even better, though. I was a little shocked, but extremely happy when their fingers started lightly grazing over my cock under the water. Spurred on, I began freely grabbing their wonderful breasts and asses as I threw their petite frames around the pond.

Out of breath and laughing we crawled out of the pond and collapsed on the grass, soaking in the sun. Nicky went and grabbed us a couple rounds of beers, wiggling her ass as she went. "I forgot how much fun you girls were," I say, rolling onto my side to look at Jess in her sexy bikini, the water and sun making her body sparkle.

"Oh, you have no idea how much fun we can be."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're lucky you just might find out later. Now shut up and enjoy the sun."

As darkness began creeping over the sky we decided to go back in the cabin. "So when is everyone else showing up?" I ask.

The girls glance at each other and then two devious smiles are staring me in the face. "We thought it would be more fun if the three of us got to spend the night hanging out with each other," Nicky tells me. Well I sure as hell wasn't about to complain about getting to hang out with these two beauties all night.

Downing the drinks in their hands the girls came and sat on my lap, each taking a leg. Their fingers ran lightly through my hair, gently scratching my scalp. Then they leaned in close to each other and their lips met in an open-mouth kiss. I could clearly see their tongues jabbing and fighting each other as they slowly swapped spit in the most sensual way possible. Within seconds my shorts were beginning to feel a little tight.

Nicky's hands came up to her friends nipples and lightly tweaked each in turn. Jess let out a few low moans and her hard nipples were now on display, poking prominently through her bikini top. I raise my hand and pull the string on the back of her top, allowing her globes to fall free from their trap. Nicky's face dropped and latched onto a hard nipple and I pulled Jess toward me, our lips meeting for the first time.

Nicky was going to town on Jess's chest, licking all over her gorgeous friend's boobs she made sure they were completely covered in her saliva. Next I let loose the sexy redhead's breasts, giving Jess an opportunity to return the favor and me a chance to get my tongue into Nicky's mouth. For several minutes the girls alternated nursing one another while my member grew ever more rigid, mass amounts of blood flowing into it. I think this might be the hottest thing I've ever seen or been involved with.

The girls jump off my lap and onto the floor, wasting no time in stripping their bottoms off each other. Crawling into a 69 and diving into the other's pussy they put on quite a show for me. At first the sounds of lapping are very audible, but soon it's hard to hear anything but their moaning.

"Fuck Nickyyyy! My clit…suck my clit…oh God…I'm…I'm….cuuuuming!" Pulling away and sitting square on her friends face, I can see that Nicky's beautiful face is covered with Jess's juices. I start standing up so I can join in on the fun, but Nicky motions with her hand for me to sit back down. Slightly disappointed I slump back into my seat and start rubbing my shaft through my shorts.

The black-haired beauty's face was now receiving pretty rough treatment with Nicky grinding her pussy down hard. She was so forceful that for a moment I thought she was trying to grind her pubic bone to dust. "That's it! Stick your tongue in deeper. DEEPER damnit!" Nicky screamed down at her friend. Nicky was in quite a frenzy now, with no control over her convulsing. "More! Please baby, I need more." Damn Nicky sounded sexy begging. "Ugh…ugggghhh." With wild abandon Nicky started humping down incredibly fast, obviously experiencing a very powerful orgasm.

After a few moments in which Nicky catches her breath, both girls seductively crawl towards me. Reaching me, each place a hand on my shorts and grab a fistful of the material. "Now, time for the real treat," Nicky says with a dazzling smile.

"But Dean, you better have enough for the both of us," says Jess, finishing the sentence.

"We don't mind sharing."

"But we each want our fair share." With that they yank my shorts right past my ass, knees, feet, and off. Immediately they attack my thick, 7.5" cock. On opposite sides of my dick, they lick from the base up, sharing a sloppy kiss when they reach the head. Nicky engulfs the end of my dick as Jess drops lower to take a cum-filled ball into her mouth. It's complete sensory overload. I've had many fantasies, but I never actually thought I'd experience two girls working their damnedest to please my rod.

The sensations coursing through me are incredible. All thought has now left my mind. My head falls backwards as several long, low moans rush out of my mouth. The girls switch positions and my knob is now bouncing into the back of Jess's throat as she tries to deep throat me. Finally accepting that she can't fit it all, she stuffs my member as far in as possible and starts humming around my cock. For a moment I think she's going to push me over the edge, but I somehow manage to hold it back.

Wanting to make sure I spend plenty of time in their pussies, I pull Jess up into my lap. I grab onto her hips and place her soft pussy lips against the head of my cock. Nicky, still slobbering on my balls, takes a firm grasp of the base of my dick and runs my knob up and down her friend's lips. Letting out sultry moans, Jess tries to buck her hips, but my hands hold her in place. Craving to be inside her, I gently lower her body onto my pole.

Slowly she descends down my cock until I see her pussy make contact with Nicky's hand. As Jess raises up, Nicky releases her grip to put all her focus into making my nut sack even cleaner than she already had. I grasp the back of Jess's head and thrust my tongue into her mouth. She quickly works the rest of me into her pussy and sets a rapid pace.

Up and down, side to side, faster and faster. She's acting like a girl possessed. Possessed with a need for my dick. Each time she lands I can feel the head of my dick making contact with her cervix, and each time her body trembles just a little bit.

Jess stops her bouncing and I can see Nicky's petite hands on her thighs holding her down. Making a quick adjustment, Jess is now fiercely grinding back and forth. As I notice a lack of attention to my balls and hear Jess's screams grow louder, I look around her body and can see Nicky eating out her asshole. Then, as Nicky forces a thumb into her friend's ass it all becomes too much for me. Without giving any warning, I pull Jess down as hard as I can and fill her womb with my steaming semen. This apparently sends her into her first cock-induced orgasm of the night and her entire body goes completely stiff.

After a few moments Jess's eyes close and she passes out on top of me. Stroking her hair gently and with my pole still planted inside of her, I carry Jess over to a couch and lay her down. I go to the fridge and grab a cold beer, looking back at the couch and watching Nicky clean every last glob of cum out of her friends pussy.

Finished with her work, Nicky walks over to me and downs the rest of my beer. Not surprisingly, the little show I just watched has kept my dick completely hard. Noticing this, Nicky grabs onto it like a handle and leads me to an open space in the room. She drops to her hands and knees and places the side of her head against the carpet. "Just two requests, Dean. Hard and deep," she says.

Not giving a shit about the burns I already have on my knees I scoot up behind her. Placing my knob just inside her wet folds I ram my cock all the way to the root in one go, obeying her requests. I instantly build up to the fastest pace possible and for several minutes can hear nothing but her non-stop moaning.

Withdrawing my dick I hear a wet "plop" as it leaves Nicky's velvety cavern. I roll her onto her back and quickly re-enter. She locks her legs behind my lower back and somehow manages to pull me in even deeper than before. We're now just two sweaty messes, completely lost in our desire to cum one last time.

Knowing I'm close, a wicked idea pops into my head. Pulling out of Nicky, I grab her hand and lead her over to the couch. I'm glad to see that Jess's mouth is wide open. Bending Nicky over the arm of the couch I thrust my cock back into her pussy and resume the pounding. Wanting to make sure she comes again, I reach around and furiously rub and pinch her clit. "Oh Fuck Dean! I'm getting close. Just a little more. Just a little harder," she pants.

"Me too. Me fucking aghhhh!" Simultaneously we launch into our orgasms. I wrap both arms tightly around her as our bodies shake as one. As we come down I leave my cock inside her for a few more moments, allowing her tight pussy to milk the last few drops of cum out of my dick.

Knowing that she's filled to capacity, I pull out and quickly cover her pussy with my hand, refusing to let one bit of cum drip out. Picking her up I place her pussy only inches above Jess's still wide open mouth. "I don't think she's gotten her fair share yet," I tell Nicky. Seeing that she understands I move my hand away from her pussy and watch the cum pour out and into Jess's mouth. Nicky gently massages her friend's throat, ensuring she swallows instead of chokes. All too soon the sexy scene is over and I help Nicky climb off the couch.

Too hot and bothered to go to sleep, Nicky and I grab another beer and head to the pond. We spend a short while skinny dipping and then fall asleep in the grass holding each other.

* * *

The rest of the week ended up being pure hell. I was overjoyed and exhilarated from the experience of my first threesome and couldn't believe how lucky I'd been. Unfortunately, life insists you ride the roller coaster and just when you're at the peak it takes a sharp dive back down.

Nicky and Jess we're out of state visiting some of Nicky's cousins, Maggie had to work every evening and night, and while Michelle had been anxious to hang out again, I was afraid of her getting attached to me again. This meant I had to spend the rest of the week cooped up in the house with Christi. She'd spend hours during the day hitting on me and trying to break my will.

She'd walk around the house in short shorts that fit snugly against her ass and white, see-through tank tops with lacy black bras underneath or the smallest bikinis she could find, on the pretense she was going to go swimming. For some reason she'd never actually make it out back to the pool to go swimming, though. When we'd pass each other in the hallway she'd "accidentally" bump into me and graze my crotch with her hand. If I was watching t.v. in the living room she'd hop on my lap and try to snuggle in. Towards the end of the week I was becoming so pent up with sexual frustration and desire I refused to even leave my room if Mom wasn't home.

Two good things did happen that week, though. I got a job at the local country club where my family was a member. I figured I would be needing more excuses to get out of the house and away from my sister. Also, it would be nice to make a little extra money. I would start the following week.

The second, and much more important thing, was that Saturday night my two older sisters came home for the summer. They went to a university out of state and they'd just gotten done with finals a few days before. Jen and Ashley were identical twins and they didn't really look at all like my Mom or Christi. Like me, they both took after our Dad. They were tall, 5'10", with slender, but extremely athletic and lithe bodies. Their breasts were small B cups, but still a good handful and their long legs gave them killer asses. They also had the same thin, light brown hair as me. They were two years older than me and I could remember in high school how everyone treated them like living goddesses, which might not have been far off. They really were intoxicatingly beautiful.

With Jen and Ashley now in the house it was finally safe to leave my room again. Christi didn't dare try and be so bold in front of our older sisters. Jen and Ashley had always been the wild children, but she knew her sexual advances would be too much even for them, and they had been pretty wild. When I was twelve Dad had caught them doing God knows what with their best friends Liz and Krystal.

It was great having them around. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them. Maybe part of that was due to the relief they offered me from Christi, but it seemed like we had a lot more in common than we used to.

They insisted on still treating me like their little brother, though. Ruffling my hair every time they walked by and calling me by my unflattering nickname "Dean the Bean." A nickname they gave me when I was younger. Being the only boy in the house, they'd found my lack/care of control over my, ahem, bodily functions a little unusual. I didn't mind the nickname much, though. They always knew better than to use it outside of the house.

Sunday morning Christi went over to the school early to get ready for graduation, while the rest of us set everything up for her party. Mom managed to only have 3 or 4 mini crises, quite a bit better than she did for the rest of us!

By noon we were sitting in crappy, plastic folding chairs in the gymnasium and as close to the graduates as possible. We only had to get there an hour early to get these seats! The ceremony dragged on forever. I couldn't understand why it took 2 hours when there were only 150 people graduating.

I was pretty surprised when I saw Maggie go up on stage to give the valedictorian speech. She looked rather pretty and had somehow managed to make her black graduation gown look good. I don't remember a word she said, because her whole speech I was lost in thought recalling our night in the park only 7 days before.

Finally, and none too soon, there were caps flying everywhere and the ceremony was over. Christi came over and gave us all hugs, my Mom crying and mumbling about how proud she was. When I Christi got to me, her hug was a little tighter than necessary and I could feel her slightly rub her crotch against my own.

On the way out of the gym I spotted Maggie and told my family I'd meet them at home for the party. As I walked up to Maggie she noticed me approaching and a huge smile broke out across her face. She was absolutely beaming. I gave her a big hug and congratulated her, telling her how impressed I was that she was valedictorian.

"So…I know your sister has a party, but are you gonna stop by mine for a while?" she asked, and then putting a puppy dog look on her face added, "Pleeeaassse."

I chuckled a bit and responded. "Absolutely. I won't miss much anyway."

"Yay! I'll ride over to my house with you then if you don't mind waiting a few minutes." Giving me a wink, she turned around and resumed talking to her family. Julia, her Mom, caught my eye and I gave her a short wave before going out to my car to wait.

Before I'd even managed to get out of the parking lot Maggie had my zipper down and her hand inside of my boxers. I instantly had a rock hard boner and her soft hands felt incredible running up and down my length. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and started nibbling on my ear. Her hot breath in my ear was driving me wild.

With her free hand she momentarily pulled my face towards her and gave me a peck on the lips. Then, in one fluid motion she whipped my cock out of my boxers and had her sweet lips wrapped tightly around it. My head rolled backwards and I moaned loudly, then quickly refocused on keeping the car between the lanes.

It was extremely difficult to stay on the road, though. The loud slurping coming from my waist was loudly emanating throughout the car and every nerve in my body was on fire. This was a dangerous distraction, but getting road head had long been on my bucket list and I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to get it crossed off.

With one hand still on the wheel, I used the other to force her head further into my lap. I was amazed at her skills. Her tongue swirling around my dick felt incredible and she'd worked a hand into my boxers to play with my balls. She was gently rolling them through her little fingers, occasionally giving them a light tug.

I let her know we were only a few minutes from her house and my words seemed to spur her on. She jammed as much of my dick into her mouth as possible and started quickly bobbing. Each time down she would take a little bit more.

Now she'd reached her capacity. She'd get about 6 inches in and start gagging uncontrollably, slobber flying every on her way up. Maggie refused to give up, though. Again and again she'd get the first 6 in and start gagging.

I'd just turned onto her street, still a few blocks away. We were running out of time now and if I didn't nut before we got to her house I'd have a horrible case of blue balls. I was so distracted from driving I didn't notice the speed bump coming up. I hit it hard, going about 30 mph. As the tires made contact with the speed bump, Maggie's head was once again trying to engulf my whole length.

I bumped high up out of my seat and my cock shot deeper into her mouth than before, overcoming her gag reflex and going straight into her throat. Immediately I felt my cum shoot from deep in my balls, through the shaft, and directly down her throat and into her stomach.

Somehow in the midst of my orgasmic bliss I was smart enough to hit the brakes and just stopped in the middle of the street. My hand roughly held her head down, her nose pressed firmly against my pubes. Shot after shot of my full load rocketed down her throat until I thought there was no more jizz left in my body.

Breathing heavily I finally let her come up for air and rested my head against the seat. Still basking in the aftermath of a powerful cum, I drove the last block to her house while she put my member away and zipped me up.

Extremely content, I enjoyed a few sandwiches and piece of ice cream cake while talking to a few kids a couple grades below me. I felt like an old guy, though. They were all still wrapped up in petty high school drama and ragging on teachers. After 45 minutes I decided that I should probably go, so I went up to Maggie to let her know.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out. I should probably get going to my sister's party."

"Oh, but you can't go yet! I still have a surprise for you and I think it's right about time." Without letting me say another word, Maggie grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. She led me to the end of a hallway and turned to talk to me more. "So, I'm sure you noticed the other night at the park, that I wouldn't let you fuck me in my pussy." I only laughed a little in my head, recalling the fond memory, and nodded. "Well…um….I'm a virgin…and I don't really have any plans on changing that." It was a little disappointing to hear, but I let her go on. "I still really like sex. Actually, I LOVE sex, but I'm waiting. I feel awful, though, that you don't have a nice, warm, wet, vagina to stick your beautiful cock in to. I think I have a solution, though."

Maggie pushed open the door next to us and standing in all her naked glory was her mother. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor as my eyes bugged out at this beautiful woman. "See, my Dad's always away on business and even when he is here he doesn't pay attention to Mom. I figured that since you're not getting inside my pussy, you might as well get inside hers AND help scratch a certain itch of hers at the same time."

With that, she smiled and pushed me toward Julia. I didn't even notice her leave the room or close the door. I was too focused on this gorgeous woman's body and thinking about my dumb luck.

Julia approached me seductively, her long, swaying hair going this and that way. I finally managed to recover as her lips brushed against my own. With no hesitation my hands started to freely roam all over her body, wanting to feel every square inch of her.

"Maggie told me she already got you warmed up," Julia said, lightly patting my crotch, "but I still want a taste of my own." She quickly dropped to her knees and I helped speed the process along by stripping out of my clothes to join her in nakedness.

Thanks to her daughter's previous ministrations, I wasn't yet fully rigid. Julia grabbed my semi-hard cock. She ran her hand up and down it a few times and then slapped it against her cheek a few times. The soft "whapping" on her face sent blood flooding into my shaft. Now fully hard, she took my engorged knob into her wet mouth. It felt heavenly as she tongued the slit on my head. Her teeth scraped the soft underside of my cock head as she worked more in.

This MILF was getting me worked up in a hurry and I needed to calm myself down a bit. I pulled her head away and led her to the bed in the room. Gently I pushed her down so that her legs were still hanging over the edge.

Spreading her legs I zeroed in on her sweet pussy. My head approaching its goal, I stopped for a second to admire the small tuft of dark brown pubic hair. I grinned widely as I noticed it was in the shape of an arrow, pointing directly down towards her clit and pussy.

Her aroma was almost overpowering and I could already see her juices dripping onto the bed. Unable to wait any longer I dove straight in. I shoved my tongue as deep as it could go, slowly withdrew, and started lapping at her wetness. Julia's head rolled back on the bed and loud moans started to fill the room.

She yanked my head away from her delicious pussy by the hair and I looked up at her, a little peeved. "There are a lot of people downstairs and they can't hear this. You'll have to gag me. Over there," she said, pointing at her panties in a corner of the room.

Swiftly I retrieved them and stuffed them deeply into her gaping mouth. Satisfied that would stifle her, I returned to my duties. This time I shoved two fingers into her cunt and licked at her large clit. The panties were helping, but occasionally a loud moan would make it through the material.

I fit a third finger into her honey pot, vigorously working all three in and out. Her juices were now flowing faster and in larger quantities and her hips were bucking wildly on the bed. I had to hold down tightly on her abdomen with my free hand in order to continue the finger fucking.

A little curious, I wanted to see if I could fit a fourth finger into her pussy. A bit to my shock, my pinky finger managed to enter to the first knuckle. As if sensing my surprise, Julia pulled the panties out of her mouth and informed me, "Maggie let me know how long and fat your cock is, so I bought a big black dildo to make things a little easier."

My curiosity satisfied I returned to work and she replaced the panties in her mouth. Her body was writhing on the bed again and I was eager to fill her with my meat. Working my four fingers in as far as I could, I clamped down tightly on her clit with my teeth and sent her flying over the edge. The moans from her orgasm made the panties almost useless and she was forced to nearly suffocate herself with a pillow.

Satisfied with my thorough pussy eating, I stood up and threw her legs onto my shoulders. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath, I shoved my painfully stiff penis to the hilt. Immediately the pillow returned to cover her screams.

Repeatedly I slammed into her pussy, my balls slapping loudly against her ass. I leaned over and nibbled on her delicious nipples and small breasts. My breath was already becoming ragged, so I rolled us over, hoping a change would help slow me down.

Julia didn't disappoint as she slowed the pace down, clearly enjoying every inch I had to offer. She was slowly riding me, pulling out until only my head was left in and then just as slowly descending. I tweaked her nipples for a few minutes before moving my hands to her ass and digging my fingers into the soft skin.

This woman looked absolutely incredible on top of my dick. Sweat was running down her body, giving her a radiant glow. Her pussy muscles were slowly squeezing and releasing my thick cock, creating amazing feelings for the both of us.

The ache in balls told me I couldn't resist for much longer, so wanting to be in control again I rolled us back into a missionary position. "I'm getting fucking close…I can't hold it for much longer," I said, starting to lose my breath again.

"Meh ooh. Uck meh ard," she managed to scream through her panty filled mouth. With the extra encouragement I reached jackhammer pace.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Fuck! I'm cumming!" I nearly screamed. Several hot spurts of semen began to fill her pussy as I felt it clamp down tightly around my cock. We were both humping crazily into each other, trying to get our orgasms to last as long as possible.

When the last wave of pleasure swept through our bodies, I pulled the saliva soaked panties from Julia's mouth and kissed her for several long minutes. "You know, you have an incredible daughter. I can't believe she set this all up."

"She really is great. She's been trying to take care of my needs for years. Ever since my husband lost his libido. She's a fantastic pussy eater, but I really needed a hard dick inside me."

"What?! You and your daughter?"

"Oh God. I shouldn't have said anything, but she can lick a mean pussy." I was speechless. I thought I'd never meet anyone else who'd broken that taboo, and she seemed so happy about it.

Finding out about Julia and her daughter's incestuous behavior gave me a lot to think about on the way home. I knew incest was wrong, but I also knew that Julia and Maggie loved each other deeply. They were such normal, happy people. Clearly incest hadn't hurt them at all. Would it be that way for Christi and Me?

When I arrived home the house was still jam-packed full of relatives and my sister's friends. My absence hadn't even been noticed. I quickly joined in the discussion with my family. I didn't get to see them often, only holidays and special occasions, so there was a lot to catch up on.

There was also a lot of the typical crap. My aunts couldn't believe how big I was and what a mature young man I'd become. My grandma insisted on hugging me every time I walked by her. It was good seeing them all, but by the time things were winding down at 7 I'd had enough of my extended family for one day.

After getting everything cleaned up Mom left to spend the night at Aunt Sharon's house. She'd decided that Christi could have an actual party as long as she didn't invite too many people over and Jen and Ashley chaperoned so things didn't get out of control. Apparently Mom had forgotten who her twin daughters were since they'd gone to college.

As soon as Mom's car was out of the driveway Jen and Ashley had me carry the keg they'd bought into the house. Within an hour the house was chalk full of recently graduated minors getting wasted.

The three of us decided to join in the festivities and were teaching these kids all kinds of drinking games. We played a few rounds of Baseball, quite a bit of "Fuck You", and even some Louisville Chugger. I had no idea where we got a wiffleball bat, though. One of us easily won every game we played and were having quite a bit of fun.

Jen and Ashley had to regulate the party still. Mom would be pissed if everything in the house was broken when she came home tomorrow. Using me as a bouncer, they had several assholes kicked out. I think they just enjoyed being in charge, mostly.

A couple hours into the party Christi managed to corner me. "Big brother, you're going to fuck me tonight," she whispered into my ear and then lightly bit it.

"Oh, I know. I hope you're ready for me."

At first she was so shocked at my words she couldn't think of anything to do, but then a huge smile appeared on her face and she hugged me tighter than ever. "Oh, thank you, Dean! Thank you so much."

Honestly, I was a little surprised at my words too. I guess finding out about Maggie and her Mom helped me to accept just how badly I wanted my little sister. We both wanted it and my denying that fact had only made both our lives hell this last week. Well, I was tired of living in hell. That could wait until I was dead.

Half an hour later Christi found me again and wrapped her hand in my own. She led me up the stairs and into my room. I took my shirt off while she locked the door. We lie down on the bed together and I pull her close to me.

Moving her hair out of her face I can see her eyes sparkle with excitement. I let her climb on top of me and we slowly, sensually begin to make out. Her lips feel so incredibly soft against my own and her body is very warm pressed tightly to me. My hands roam down to her ass and into her back pockets. Her kiss intensifies as I firmly grab each cheek.

I move my mouth to her neck, sucking hard, trying to give her a big hickey. I move my head further down and kiss her breasts through her top while she plants gentle kisses on top of my head. I return my lips to hers and she slowly rubs her pubic bone against my own. Every action we make, we do it slowly, letting the passion, lust, and desire build.

After countless minutes I've worked her top over her large breasts. I unclasp her bra, but don't take it off. Rather choosing to let it fall off in due time. My sister's grinding has slightly increased in pace and my cock is nearly hard, but neither of us rush things. We're determined to let things come as they may.

As we continue kissing, my hands stroke her beautiful hair and her bra straps fall free from her shoulders. My chest is now the only thing allowing the fabric to cover her breasts. That doesn't last for long as Christi lifts her body slightly off of me and pulls the bra all the way off, finally freeing her massive globes.

Rolling us over I latch on to one nipple and then the other, flicking the tips with my tongue. I unbutton and pull down the zipper on her pants, but then move back up to rejoin our lips. I run my hands over her breasts and tweak her nipples as our tongues dance between one another's mouth.

Finally, I move down toward her pussy. I pull my shorts off, leaving only my boxers on, and then remove her denim shorts as well. I gently kiss the top of her thong covered pussy, then pull it off as well. Lowering my head, I kiss a tight circle around her pussy, careful not to actually make contact with her nether lips.

Christi impulsively spread her legs out wide. Pulling back a little, I plant 10, 20, 30 soft kisses on her thighs. I can tell the anticipation is killing her. Not wanting to tease my sister any further, I quickly attack her clit with my mouth.

The slow build-up and teasing must have had my sister on edge, because seconds after I begin my assault her legs lock tightly around my neck and suffocate me against her pussy. I can feel her body convulsing wildly around me as she is hit by her orgasm. Panting uncontrollably, low moan after low moan reaches my ears.

I don't stop my licking and nibbling until I feel her hands push my face away. Looking up at my sister I can see that her hair has been flung everywhere and is stuck to her sweaty, sticky body. "No more. I've waited too long to feel you in me," she says breathlessly, "I've wanted you for so long."

"I've wanted you for a long time too. I just didn't realize it."

"Dean, you don't get what I'm saying. I've waited for you. I'm a virgin. I've always wanted you to be my first." I had no idea what to say. This beautiful angel wanted me to be the first to invade her most private region with a penis. She's waited until I was ready. Well, she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

I leaned down and pulled her into a long kiss, my boxers falling to the floor. My cock was bumping into her pussy. With a firm grip on the shaft I pushed my head against her opening and looked at her face. She gave me a slight nod and I entered her.

She was incredibly tight and I only went in until my knob had entered, then stopped. We let out a collective breath and I worked the next inch in. I pulled back and humped just the first couple inches in and out for a few minutes. This whole time our eyes never left one another's.

Eventually I worked enough in to bump into her hymen. Instantly she grimaced, anticipating the pain that was to come. I looked at her for final confirmation. "Like a band-aid," she whispered quietly. I pull back until only my cock head remained wrapped in her lips. Leaning over and kissing her sensually, I thrust with a great force, break all the way through her hymen, and bury my 7.5" dick to the base.

Listening to my sister scream at the initial pain, my heart broke into a million pieces, saddened beyond belief that I'd caused her such pain. I held her tightly to me as I kissed her forehead over and over again.

After a few minutes of holding stock still inside her, Christi lowers my face so our lips can meet. I see a few tears drying on her face, but her kiss is full of passion. Taking this as a sign to continue, I work my cock in and out of her pussy very slowly.

Now that the pain is gone, though, Christi clearly is getting more and more into this. She grabs my ass cheeks and starts pulling me into her faster. Prompted by her actions, I thrust harder and deeper into her. With each thrust her moans grow louder and more plentiful.

Christi stops me and pushes me off. Quickly she scampers on to her hands and knees, her ass sticking out straight at me. Getting up on my knees I quickly re-enter her glistening folds. "Oh…oh yeah…more Dean…this feels sooooo good. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Harder damnit!"

Turned on by her screaming I become more aggressive. I yank hard on her hair, earning a loud moan of approval. I refuse to let her head fall down towards the bed, instead keeping a firm grip on her long locks. Reaching underneath her with my other hand I furiously rub her clit.

This change of pace from the long, drawn out, sensual build-up to fast and a little rough is putting me on edge. Giving a few final thrusts I feel her pussy begin to clamp down tightly on my shaft as she screams and orgasms. Pulling out I blow the largest load of my life all over her back, nearly pasting the entirety of it.

Exhausted from a long day and this incredible sexual experience I pull the two of us under the sheets. Not giving a fuck about the blood, cum, and juices now drying on our bodies I hold Christi firmly against myself and fall asleep.

* * *

I had one of the greatest nights of sleep in my life. Content and happy I awoke the next morning sad to see that Christi was no longer in my bed. Well, that's for the best. It would have been pretty awful if Jen and Ashley had caught her in here with me. I have no idea what we would have told them. We're going to need to be a lot more careful in the future if we don't want to get busted. We definitely can't fall asleep in each other's beds anymore.

I was hungry and absolutely reeked of sex. After showering and cooking myself a big breakfast I went from room to room and my sisters were nowhere to be found, but the first floor of the house was pretty trashed. Returning to the kitchen I noticed a note on the table that I must have overlooked during breakfast. The girls had gone into the city an hour away to do a full day of shopping and asked me to clean the house and return the now empty keg before Mom got home.

Great sisters I have! Leaving me to clean up this whole mess by myself. It took a few hours and 4 trash bags, but I finally got all the half full cups of beer dumped and everything back in its rightful place. I didn't really mind all that work. What had really sucked was trying to remove stains from the white carpet and putting a door back on its hinges. How the hell did someone get it off in the first place?

After I dropped the keg off at the liquor store I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a call from Ali! Ali was the first person I'd hooked up with after I found out what a cheating skank my ex Amanda was. Apparently she was driving through town on the way to her cousin's where she was spending the rest of the summer. I was excited to hear that she'd be only a town away for the next three months. Maybe that would mean a few more opportunities to hook up with her!

Anyway, she wanted to know if I'd like to go ahead and get some lunch before she went the rest of the way to her cousins. Of course I did! I was pretty hungry again after all the cleaning I'd done, plus I could never pass up a chance to hang out with gorgeous Ali.

We met up at the park where Maggie and I had come the week before. Ali and I both thought it wouldn't hurt to make ourselves a little extra hungry and this park was the perfect place to get nice and high before we went to eat. I only had to wait in the park about 5 minutes before I saw her roll up in her car.

She was looking pretty sexy when she hopped out of her car. Ali's auburn hair was flowing gracefully over her shoulders and her green eyes were dazzling with sunlight. Even better was the small shirt with a low cut v-neck she was wearing. It offered an eyeful of her B cups and her cleavage was looking amazing. It took a lot of will power to not just pin her up against her car, rip her clothes off, and take her right there.

Meeting half way between our cars I locked her into a bear hug while she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Ali, you look stunning today."

She blushed a little before answering, "You aren't looking too bad yourself, Stud." We both laughed at her calling me Stud. It just sounded so unnatural. I threw my arm around her shoulder and led her over to a picnic table. In fact, the same one where I first entered Maggie's ass. Ali pulled out a fat blunt and lit it up.

"So how many bowls you smoke on the way out here?"

"Only 3 or 4," she replies and we both break out laughing. Smoking really was the fastest way to pass the time on a road trip. "So how've you been doing, Dean? What've you been up to out here in this shitty little town? I'm guessing there's not too much to do to keep your mind off all the drama you left at school?"

"Honestly, I'm doing pretty damn well. I really haven't given Amanda much thought at all. I actually HAVE managed to stay pretty busy and not think about her." Then, for some reason I still don't understand, I told her everything that had happened since I'd been back. "First night back I got hammered and had sex with a different old girlfriend. Second night I fucked a girl named Maggie up the ass. Third night I had a threesome with two girls from high school. Then, to top it all off, yesterday I had sex with Maggie's mom and after, my little sister."

My truthfulness stunned me into silence, but Ali just burst out laughing and rolled off the picnic table. "You're so full of shit, Dean! But that was a great story!" I didn't blame her for not believing me. If I heard anyone say such things I'd think they were trying to pull my leg too. No one EVER had a week like that. Saying it out loud I'd barely managed to believe my own words.

She was laughing so hard that tears began forming in her eyes. That is until she noticed how somber I was. Picking herself up off the ground she looked me square in the face, trying to read the lines for a sign that I was lying. There were none, though. "Do you mean?...You really?...With all those different girls?...And your sister too?!" I just politely nodded to each of her questions and waited for what came next.

There was no way she could have a positive reaction to this. She'd definitely think I was a man slut. I wasn't really worried about that. I was worried what she'd think about me and Christi. She had to think I was twisted and perverted. I guess the best I could hope for was that she wouldn't start telling people.

"That is so HOT!!!" My jaw dropped straight down into the top of the table. I was utterly shocked at this response.

"So…you don't think I'm sick for fucking my sister?"

"Hey, we're all a little sick. Plus I can't blame you. You've shown me a few pics of your lil' sis before and she's sexy. If given the opportunity I'd jump her bones too. Her tits are absolutely incredible!"

It was great finally being able to talk about everything that had been going on. Everything that had been running through my mind the last week. Ali was so easy to talk to and she didn't think I was some sort of freak for hooking up with my sister. The two of us just talked and smoked for the next half hour, completely care and worry free.

Finally, we realized how badly we needed to munch on some food and went to Joey's Pizzeria. Their pizza was some of the best I'd ever had. I missed it when I was away at college. During lunch Ali told me about how intolerable it was living at home again. She loved her parents but she couldn't stand living with them anymore. Her cousin has his own place and needed a roommate, so she figured it would be a good place to spend the summer. Plus she could deal there to make rent money and hopefully a little extra. It just made sense.

Eventually we were finished eating and it was time for Ali to leave. I was sad to see her go. It'd truly been great seeing her. Talking to her a sense of relief had rushed over myself, knowing that there were some people out there who could handle how messed up I'd become.

Feeling great, I decided that I'd make a nice, big dinner for my family tonight. I quickly drove over to the grocery store and parked. It only took me a few minutes to find everything I'd need and I pushed the shopping cart up towards the front. As I came out of an aisle another cart t-boned my own. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Dean!" Looking at the owner of the happy voice I see Linda, John's mother, and Traci, his younger sister.

Now, John had been my best friend and roommate until I caught him in bed with Amanda. Thus, I wasn't nearly as pleased to see Linda as she was to see me. Actually, I felt like vomiting. I wasn't prepared to run into Linda and Traci at all and the painful memory of John and Amanda was almost too much for me at the moment.

"So, how've you been? How was your first year? And why haven't you been coming over to the house, young man?" Linda inquired in a playfully serious voice. Incredible! John hadn't told his family about what happened. Well why would he? What he did was a pretty scumbag thing and he was obviously too embarrassed to explain himself.

I had no idea how to respond, but thankfully beautiful Tracy came to my rescue. "Mom, stop harassing him. How do you expect anyone to answer that many questions at once?"

Finding my nerve, I finally managed to speak, "It was nice seeing you guys, but maybe you should ask John why I'm not coming over." With that, I left them and bought my groceries.

The whole way home I thought about what had just happened. The more I thought about it, the angrier and more pissed I became. John fucks my girlfriend and then doesn't even have enough balls to own up to it with his own family. The little bastard had told them nothing and I'd almost had to explain the whole thing to his mom and sister. Spineless twit! By the time I pulled on to my street my blood was boiling and steam was practically shooting out of my ears. If John was in the middle of the street right now, I wouldn't hesitate in running him over, reversing over his body, then running over him a third time for good measure.

My exuberant anger wasn't helped by the sight before me as I pulled into my driveway. Amanda's car was parked in front of my own and I could see her standing in front of the house. Seeing her was too much for me to handle. I'd finally reached my breaking point. All conscious thought left my mind and everything went blank. The whole world turned into nothingness.

I slammed the door of my car shut and began a quick pace towards Amanda. "Dean, I know you don't want me here, but I need to talk to you." I heard none of it. I firmly grabbed her forearm and fiercely dragged her into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. With all my force I tossed her onto the bed.

Quickly as I could I took my clothes off and then stood over Amanda. Only now did I fully take her in. She really was a gorgeous girl. Her tight, white tank top fit nicely over her large C cup breasts and her small skirt covered only a fraction of her tanned legs. Looking at her face I could clearly see the lust burning in her eyes. I needed to do something to get rid of this pent up anger and Amanda was going to be that something. With force I rip her top from the neck to her waste, then her bra, her skirt, and then her thong. Quickly I yank the variety of clothing from her body.

Hopping onto the bed near her head, I grabbed the back of it and led her mouth straight to the tip of my very hard cock. Palming her head like a basketball I repeatedly forced her mouth to the base of my pole. Amanda was gagging loudly and her mascara was running wildly down her face. Each time I briefly allowed her to pull off my dick she'd inhale huge gulps of air and then I'd shove her right back onto my cock.

Holding her mouth in place at the base I let the sensations rush over me. Her throat was continually contracting around my pole and she started tonguing my balls. I pulled out and used all of my 7.5" to smack the side of her face. Once, twice…again and again, trying to land the cock slaps in the same place each time. I could already see a long red mark forming the shape of my dick on her face. She was going to have a nice mushroom stamp from this.

Pulling her by the hair I hung her head over the edge of the bed. Humping in and out of her mouth I reach a furious pace. I can feel her lips clamped down tightly against my shaft. I wanted this to be as rough as possible. That's exactly what she deserved. The dirty cheater showing up here uninvited. This reminded me, that's exactly what she did at college. She just showed up at my dorm room and I roughly fucked her up the ass so she'd learn to leave me alone. She didn't, though.

Withdrawing from her mouth I look down at her and ask, "Bitch, you came for the rough sex didn't you?" She nodded her head at me. I was actually pissed to learn this. Now it was like a challenge. I wanted, nay, needed to fuck her so hard she couldn't enjoy it.

I flipped her body around and over on the bed so her ass was up in the air next to the bed. Lining my cock up with her puckered hole I press the head down firmly. Just as my knob begins slipping in I thrust with all the force and weight my 6'3" frame can offer. My cock only makes it in 2 inches before the extreme tightness allows me to go no further, but I do enjoy Amanda's loud scream.

Each hard thrust takes me slightly farther in and offers another scream of pain. Too soon, though, I hear more pleasure than pain in those screams. I roughly shove and hold her face into the sheets, laying my chest on her back. Reaching around with my free hand I dig the fingernails of my thumb and forefinger into her nipple and twist it harshly.

The sweet dominating sound of pain returns to my ears and spurs me on to finally thrust the rest of my cock into her asshole. As I bottom out the force of my humping shoves her ass straight down to the bed. Not wanting her to grow to comfortable, I swiftly pull all the way out, re-aim, and bury myself to the hilt in her pussy. The shock and change of holes makes her emit the loudest scream yet.

I look down at her gaping brown hole and watch as it slowly shrinks back to its regular, tiny size. Once I'm convinced it has tightened back up enough, I return my hard cock to the small star. She's definitely tight again. Only 3 inches sink in. Half an inch at a time I work my way deeper.

I'm no longer concerned about causing her pain, but as her pussy starts contracting more regularly I pull out so that she can't orgasm. I stroke my cock for a few seconds. Then noticing the boiling in my balls I roll her onto her back and hop onto her abdomen. I spit between her breasts and flop my dick down in the valley. Instinctively Amanda forces her breasts together and I start humping, my knob consistently bobbing into her mouth. Without warning I pull back and start cumming everywhere. "Eat it up, Bitch!" I yell as my load explodes out the tip. The first spurt shoots straight into her left eye and the next into her open mouth. A few more cover her face and the last couple land on her neck and upper breasts. Amanda is an absolute, cum-covered mess.

Breathless, I collapse onto the bed beside her. As amazing as that just was I still couldn't stand being in the bed with her. With a foot I forcefully shove her ass and push her onto the floor. "That was fucking amazing. Ever since I felt all of you up my ass, I've been craving to have that wonderfully full feeling again."

"Shut up, Bitch," I spit harshly. All Amanda could offer me now were three glorious holes. She would never again mean more than that to me. I didn't need to be quite such an asshole, though. "But you're welcome."

"What the fuck are you doing, Dean?" I hear from my doorway and look over to see Christi. "You're a heartless bastard!" Before I have a chance to say anything, she runs away from the room, tears flowing down her face.

"Get out, Amanda," I command.

"But I don't have any clothes. You tore them all."

"Do you think I care?" Timidly she got up and started walking out of the room. "See if Jen and Ashley can find you something to wear. I'm guessing they're back now too," I tell her as she leaves, remembering my resolve to be nicer to her.

A long, hot shower calmed my nerves. With my head clearing I walked downstairs hoping to find Christi, but instead see Jen and Ashley sitting on a couch in the living room. "Hey, do you know where Christi is?"

"She stormed out of the house crying and mumbling, but we couldn't understand what she was saying," Jen says.

"What the hell did you do to her? And was that blonde bimbo Amanda? I thought you guys were over," Ashley asks.

"All I did was have a little fun with Amanda." Then remembering my groceries in the car, "Hey, I'm grilling some steak and potatoes for dinner." I rushed out to the car and was glad to find that the steaks weren't ruined.

The dinner was delicious and my sisters and Mom were grateful that I cooked for them. I was noticeably down the whole time, though. Christi hadn't come home yet and I was anxious to talk to her. I hated hurting her and hoped I would have a chance to talk things over with her soon. Jen and Ashley clearly knew there was something going on between me and Christi now, but I was appreciative that they didn't push the issue.

After dinner I didn't really feel like doing anything. I was feeling so small by this point that all I wanted to do was crawl under my sheets and never leave again. The world hadn't different plans for me, however. Hearing my phone vibrate on my nightstand, my hand shot out of the sheets and snatched it. I had a text from Traci.

"Hey, Dean. When Mom asked John about you he wouldn't answer and got really pissed off. What happened? I'm the only one home for a couple hours. Come over and explain things to me. Please?! I miss having you come over too..."

As much as I didn't want to, I told her I'd be over shortly. That was about the longest text I'd ever gotten from Traci, so I could tell she was taking this pretty seriously. After getting dressed it was only about a five minute drive to her house.

I waited in my car for a few minutes. I needed to gather my thoughts. It was going to be hard explaining to Traci what an asshole her brother was. She was only a year younger than John and me, but she'd always hung around with the two of us. It had seemed like she'd idolized her brother as long as I've known him.

She appeared in the doorway shortly after I rang the bell. Traci's short, dirty blonde hair that usually came down to her shoulders was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a small white tee on, but on her slender 5' frame it fit fairly loosely, barely making a curve at her A cup breasts. As she turned to lead me into the room I stole a long glance at her best feature. A pair of tiny volleyball shorts were covering her juicy, little bubble butt.

The two of us sitting down on the couch she began, "So John's been getting pretty moody whenever we mention you lately. Today, when Mom explained what happened at the grocery store and asked him what happened, he completely blew his lid. He punched a hole in the wall in the hallway and took off. Now he's not answering any of my parent's calls. So…I wanted to know…um….what exactly happened between you guys? I figured you were the best person to ask, since you didn't break anything at the store."

Taking a deep breath I launched into the story of waking up to find him in bed with Amanda. I told her that John and I haven't seen or spoken to each other since. This whole time my eyes were locked onto the carpet, but as I finished I looked up at her beautiful face and saw tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. As we made eye contact she flung her arms around my neck and pulled my head tightly into her chest.

Even in this situation my first instinct was to inhale her fragrance. She smelled of fresh-picked strawberries. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Dean." From her shaky voice I could tell she was still tearing up. "John's always wanted what you've had. Your athleticism, your brains, even your girls. I can't believe he did this to you, though. I know he's my brother, but you've always been the best part of him."

I could tell she truly meant what she said and her words moved me. I picked my head up out of her chest to look into her eyes again. Slowly and silently I swiped each tear from her face with my thumb, ignoring the red that flushed to her cheeks as I did.

The last tear removed, she broke the silence. "Thank you," she said with a slight sniffle, "Oh, I'm a real mess now haha. You must think I'm such a little girl. I try to make you feel better, but you end up having to wipe tears from MY face."

When she says "little girl" something in my brain clicks. That's exactly how I've always viewed her. She was always my best friends little sister. I'd never had a single non-platonic thought about her…until now. Looking her over it hit me how sexy she'd become. She wasn't a girl anymore!

"No, I think you're a beautiful woman," I say and gently push her back into the couch. Climbing on top of her I mash my lips against her own. She immediately responds, her tongue snaking into my mouth and exploring. She licks across my front row of teeth before beginning a battle with my own tongue.

I free her short hair from the pony tail and run my fingers through her soft locks. Traci burrows her mouth into my neck, slobbering everywhere. Somehow her tiny body manages to roll us off the couch and I land hard on my back, her on top. She licks up my neck, through the stubble on my chin, and over my lips.

Our lips reform into a kiss again, this time with much more passion than before. I lift her t-shirt up and off her body, flinging it away. Then I pull back down into my body, smashing her small breasts against my body. As we make out I can feel her fingernails softly scratching the whole of my scalp and playing with my short hair.

As Traci lifts her chest away to undo her bra, I swiftly remove my shirt. As our chests greet each other the skin-to-skin contact sends shivers through my body. Grabbing her hair I pull her body higher. Her hard nipples slowly drag across my chest before hanging above my head. My tongue and teeth attack her right nipple while my hand twists and tweaks the other.

Moaning loudly, she holds my head firmly against her breast. "Oh, yeah! Suck my tits! No one ever wants to…oh, my…they think….Jesus!...they're too small…Bite harder…Most boys just want my pussy. Holy FUCKKK!" Her body shakes wildly on top of me as her orgasm hits her hard. I don't relent in my attack until I hear her breathing start to return to normal.

Unlocking my teeth from her nipple, she slips back down my body so that our lips can meet. The recklessness she's kissing me with makes me think she might be possessed. Breaking away, she says, "I want you in my mouth. NOW!"

She tries to slide down my body, but I hold her in place. "And I want to taste you," I reply. Figuring out what I mean, Traci quickly does a 180 on top of me. In a moment, she has my shorts and boxers off. She grabs my stiff rod at the base and gives my dick a little kiss on the head. Squeezing my cock, a small glob of pre-cum droops out the end. Diving down, she licks it up and starts flicking her tongue at my knob.

All the teasing she's doing is driving me crazy. Her shorts soon find the floor and I'm happy to see that she doesn't have any panties on. I quickly bring my mouth to her bald pussy. I slowly lick up and down her lips, wanting to take in all of the flavor. Her pussy is insatiable. It tastes like strawberries and her juices are the sugar. Thrusting my tongue in, I devour her sweet twat.

When my tongue enters her wet folds, she moans loudly and thrusts her mouth around my cock. Taking a break for a second, I look between our bodies and watch her bob up and down. Her small mouth can only take about 3 inches, but she has both of her hands wrapped around my shaft and they're furiously stroking.

Returning to work I use both thumbs to spread her nether lips open. Rolling my tongue into a little cylinder I fuck her juicy hole with it. Moving my mouth slightly, I wrap my lips around her clit and suck hard. As I begin to flick her clit with my tongue, I push my forefinger into her pussy. With just one finger in her, she's already feeling tight. Realizing that if I ever want to fit my dick in her hole I'd need to loosen her up, I roughly force my middle finger into her twat as well.

Feeling the intrusion of a second finger, Tracie moans loudly around my dick. Withdrawing her head from my cock, she holds my member to one side and lifts my balls up higher with her other hand. She licks and slobbers all over my sack, occasionally nibbling and pulling on the skin. She then begins to rotate each ball into her mouth. She sucks them deeply into her mouth, tonguing and licking them thoroughly.

I desperately want to make her cum. I rub the tip of the forefinger on my free hand around her puckered hole. Every once in a while I would jab down sharply, pressing firmly against her backdoor, but not entering. I notice Traci's wet mouth return to my head. Now, getting ready to enter her ass for the finale, I lightly bite down on her clit and press my finger more firmly against her asshole.

Before my finger can break through and into her rectum, her hips start wildly bucking down on my face as she enters her second orgasm. The vibrations from her moans that can't escape reverberate through my cock. The sensation is incredibly intense and I release my load in torrents. Her mouth is soon full of my cum and starts running all over my cock.

As soon as I come down enough from my high, I realize that I never got my cock into her pussy. That's unacceptable to me. So, without realizing how I did it, I stood up, never releasing Traci this whole time. My arms were wrapped tightly around her back so she wouldn't fall on her head and we were now in a standing 69.

I started walking out of the living room, determined to make it to her bed upstairs. My cock only deflated to semi-hardness after my orgasm and Traci made sure to clean all the cum off and then kept on working. Before I even made it to the stairs my cock was fully hard again.

It was difficult walking up the stairs in this position, but we eventually made it and I kicked open the door to Traci's room. Holy shit it was pink in here! Wherever there weren't pictures of Tracie and her other cheerleader friends on the wall, there was nothing but hot pink. Her bed sheets and pillow covers were pink. Hell, even her carpet and a rocking chair in the corner of the room was pink.

Rocking chair! Carefully dropping Tracie to the fall, I then sat down in the rocking chair. Obediently, she followed and climbed onto my lap. Lifting herself up high, I positioned my cock head beneath her juicy little pussy. Ever so slowly she lowered herself until my knob brushed against her lips. Then, exerting more downwards force, her folds enveloped the first few inches of my dick.

We moaned simultaneously and she raised herself back up and dropped down again, now taking a little more than 3 inches. I placed my hands on her hips, controlling her light body and helping her work further down my pole. The deeper she went, the louder she moaned.

By the time she had 6 inches inside of her she was so tight I didn't know if her pussy would be able to accommodate me entire length. Like a real trooper, though, she lifted herself to the tip of my dick and forced all of her weight down, finally fitting all of my cock inside of her.

When she bottomed out on my rod, I felt my dick push hard against what must have been her cervix. For the third time that night, Traci orgasmed and orgasmed much harder than the first two times. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed loudly. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and I had to hold her in place so she didn't fall backwards and onto the floor.

As she finally came down I pulled her chest tightly against my own and we lightly kissed one another for several minutes. Then, ready to get things moving again, I lifted her small frame (she couldn't have weighed even 90 lbs.) and carried her to the bed. Wondering how flexible this beautiful girl was, I grabbed both her legs underneath the knees and pushed them toward the bed. She took over for me and pulled both of her feet behind her head.

I was amazed at first with the sight before me. Tracie completely naked with both legs behind her head. Sweat was dripping down her body as much as down mine and her pussy was dripping so badly it would leave a horribly big stain on her sheets.

Bending over to lick on her nipples, I fervently humped into her juicy twat. With each entry I could hear loud squishy sounds, because of her dripping wetness. I buried my head into her neck, primal growls emitting from my lips while I mauled her tits with my large hands.

I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. "Ahhhh, I'm getting close," I yell.

"Oh fuck…ahhh….me too! Fill me with your seed!" Needing no more prompting, I thrust in to the hilt and exploded. My white hot semen flooded into her tight twat and I felt her pussy clamp down on my rod. We shook together for a few moments. Then, looking up I couldn't believe I hadn't learned my lesson about closing doors earlier today.

Standing just inside the door was John. At first he looked shocked, but then his shock turned to blind fury. "You motherfucker!!!" he screamed as he rushed towards me. Pulling out of his sister, I ducked his first swing, delivered one of my own straight to his gut and a second to the side of his head. He fell to the floor, too dazed to further react.

"Actually, it's sisterfucker, you bastard." I walked over to Tracie, who was too exhausted to move or cover herself, and gave her a peck on the cheeks. I went downstairs to put on my clothes and left.

The End

* * *


	21. Brother and sister next door

The brother and sister next door (1)

This is a fictional story of a brother and sister sneaking sex in their parents the back yard.

Next door, another brother and sister were watching them from an upstairs window.

Lisa 17, and her brother, Brad 19, continued to watch the brother and sister next door in their back yard, kissing and feeling each other up behind a lawn shed.

Brad had surprised his sister when he saw her standing hidden by her bedroom window. She was peeking thru the blinds at something. He said: "Lisa, what the hell are you looking at?"

She shushed him and whispered, "Come and look." They watched as she fondled the front of his pants, and he felt her ass. Now they both started getting turned on, but said nothing. Lisa had already been getting wet watching.

Brad finally whispered: "I just know they're fucking each other, those lucky shits." Lisa got chills when he said this and started getting wetter. She had on a short

tee top (no bra) and short shorts. She was only 5', with long brown hair down to her butt. She had 32b tits still growing that stood straight out with large

nipples. He was 6', slim build and had a 7' dick. He had on a tee shirt and boxers. She noticed he was tenting. He was standing behind her. She tried to control her breathing, but couldn't. She got bold and

took a tiny step backwards. She felt his tent on her ass. Soon she felt his warm hands come up to the

sides her shoulders. She shivered, she couldn't help it. She then thought she felt a slight pull, pulling her

backwards. She got a hot flash up her spine that ended up on her warm face. She could feel his warm

breath on her neck, and his body heat on her back. She closed her eyes and leaned back a tiny bit into him. Brad whispered: "Can you imagine getting to have sex in your own house, when no one is home. I

bet they have a ball with that kind of freedom." It had always been taboo to even think about anything like that in Brad and Lisa's home life.

Lisa was getting dizzy now, her heart pumping so hard. Brad had never had much to do with her, but now he was looking at her in a different way. Lisa

had gotten boobs now, and a nice ass. He had started to noticed how she was getting so sexy looking lately. He had never allowed him to think of his sister in a

sexual way before, kinda. Now with his dick firm against her little ass, he thought of how much fun they could have feeling each other up around the

house. He found himself over riding the ol taboo feelings, the risk of getting caught was exciting him, and he liked it. He wondered if Lisa would go for it.

Lisa too thought how her big brother was so hot, she'd had a big crush on him for a long time, but he

ignored her. She had fantasized before, that she would suck his dick, and then he would fuck her so hot. Now she was leaned back against his warm body

with his dick giving her the tingles between her legs. She couldn't remember being this turned on, ever.

They continued to watch them next door. Now the brother next door had his hand down the back of the girls skirt, rubbing her ass. They couldn't see her

hands, but they knew she was doing something. The girl looked around and then went down on her knees.

Brad had started rubbing up and down Lisa's arms.

Lisa took his hands and wrapped them around her. Brad thought, she might let him feel those boobs…maybe. She felt the heat in her face, as she

tried not to gasp for breath. His arms so warm around her. Brad felt the bare skin of her tummy as his hands moved around her warm body. Lisa guided his hands

slowly up under her top to her young tits. Brad's hands trembled as he felt Lisa's warm tits. He rolled her firm nipples in his fingers, gently. She felt chills

as he did and starting kissing her neck and behind her ear. She reached back and felt his boner, so big and warm. She felt a trickle out of her pussy slowly

descend down her thigh. They both thought how risky and taboo a brother or sister feeling each other

was, if anyone ever found out.

It only excited them more.

Then Brad whispered: ( "this is between us only and don't ever tell anybody I have felt you up, you

got it?) Lisa whispered back out of breath, ('this never happened. My friends would have a cow if they ever found out my brother feels me up.' )

The girl next door was sucking her brothers dick now, and jacked it slow and he was feeling her nice tits.

He then put his hands under her arms, and lifted her up to her feet. He worked her tight skirt up to her

bare ass, and she wrapped her legs around him. He eased them both down as he lay on his back, and she squatted on top of him.

Brad had Lisa's sweet tits in both hands under her short little tee top. His hands were warm and

firm. Lisa gasp hard and moved her butt back firm into his tent. She eased her trembling hand down

inside Brads boxers. She felt the naked hardness of big brother's dick, for the very first time. She tried to

swallow, but her mouth was dry from her heavy breathing. She let her shaky fingers feel all of him,

pubic hair, balls and fondled the head of his dick. Her stomach was hot inside, taking her breath away.

Now next door the girl was bouncing on top of her brother, leaning her head back with a look of pure

pleasure on her face. Her brothers hands went around her young butt to join in the rhythm of her pumping up and down on him. Then he reached up and pulled

her face down to kiss her and they started fucking fast. No sound could be heard but the body language

told Brad and Lisa they had a hot dual climax, as they watched them squirm and shake.

Brad and Lisa could take no more. He turned her around and started kissing her as they tried to breathe

and kiss. They both trembled with excitement and passion. Lisa moaned 'ooooh brad' quietly in between kisses. His fingers glided thru her silky long

hair all the way down to her butt. They both inched over to her bed, still kissing passionately. Lisa sat

down and pulled Brad's boxer's down. She whispered: " I have dreamed of this, (gasp) but figured it would never happen." She said: "Let me do

this first Brad, (gasp) I've wanted to so bad, for so long."

Brad now realized his sister had had the hots for him for a long while now. That excited him, and he

let his desire to even think about having sex with her come out. His dick had never been harder, and he could feel the hot stimulation in it. He felt the jitters

in his stomach, and the reality of his sister sucking his dick. He thought, was the door downstairs

locked? Could anyone see in? When would mom and dad be home? What would he say, if they called him

right now? Then….. all that mattered was Lisa's warm little hands on his dick.

She took her time feeling all around his dick first, then slowly ran her tongue over his bulging head.

Brad was dying to fuck her now, but let her savor the moment. Lisa's eye's glowed as she licked all of him up and down, savoring his sticky pre cum in her

mouth. Brad watched her labored breathing as she was in her own personal heaven.

Lisa thought, brother and sister aren't suppose to have sex, but she couldn't help the desires in her

head. They had slowly built up ever since she first saw him with an erection, a long time ago. He thought she was outside, and his door wasn't closed

all the way. She had peeked in as he lay on his back stroking his big dick. She never got that picture out

of her head. She was only 13 when that happened and she wanted then, to go in and jack it for him.

She now put her lips over that same head and sucked on it. Brad jumped slightly. She continued

taking his dick slowly deeper, adjusting and then she got it all in her mouth. His pre cum and her saliva oozed around her lips and down off his dick.

Brad was feeling her tits and rolled her nipples in his fingers, causing her to moan more. He played

with her long hair and felt her lips as she sucked him down to her throat. Brad had denied himself even thinking about messing with his sister, but now the

hidden feelings were out. He had to fuck her now or explode. He eased her lips off of his dick, and laid

her on the bed. He took off her top, shorts and wet panties. Wow, was sis ever wet. He started licking her sweet pussy, with her small mound of soft pubic hair.

He inserted two finger in her little pussy, she moaned his name and squirmed as he felt her G spot.

He went for her little clit, and sucked it firm. She jumped her hips up and yelled a little. Brad loved the smooth feeling of her inner thighs on his face. He

could wait no more, he wanted his dick in her bad. He moved up to suck her wonderful tits, and licked

them and sucked her cute nipples. She had her eyes closed pulled at his hair and feeling him all she could. He eased his dick up to her wet pussy and

rubbed it on her entrance. She began to buck with excitement. Their body heat filled the room.

Now was the time. Brad pushed the head of his

dick in her very wet pussy. He guided it in slowly all the way until she moaned, as he just touched her

cervix. She started humping him now, with loud moans. She was tight, but not to tight. He started pumping with her, together moving to let it build up

to an awaiting climax just for them. Lisa wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails in his back. "OH LISA!!" Came out of his mouth…"OH MY God

Lisa, I'm cuming", he shocked himself at what he was saying, but had to.

"Brad we can fuck now, fuck me, fuck me!" she said.

They began a furious fuck, body's slapping together as he felt his slick dick expand to fill her tight pussy.

Lisa was out of it, fucking her heart out and half crying with pleasure. His aching balls began to tighten up to the point of pain and his "Oh Lisa, OH

LISA!", moan told her his cum was here. She squeezed down on his dick as hard as she could as

she climaxed like no other. They both yelled…"OH DAMN, GEZZZZZZ LISA BABY, …BRAD I LOVE YOU…Ahhhhhhhh. YES!!!" As he unloaded a massive cum in his sisters little pussy. Slapping his

body to drive his dick in her deep. Lisa kept moaning…"Oh brad, OH brad, OH baby, it's so

beautiful, fuck me good baby, fuck me good…OH GOD!!", and she shook and just kept squeezing his dick with her pussy, over and over.

The brother and sister next door were in the back yard. The sister said: "listen", as they listened quietly.

She said: "Did you hear what I just heard next door?" her brother just smiled.

Lisa and Brad had an inner feeling of such joy, but they now had to hide it from their mom and dad, and

anyone else. They went over how they would still act the same around each other…..but….when their

parents left for work each morning, they were lovers from that point, from now on. Lisa hoped that their

parents couldn't tell the excitement in her stomach. It made her a little jumpy, but that was also exciting.

She found herself wet all the time now, and tried not to think about Brad's wonderful dick and how it felt in her hands and in her lips.

Brad and her had the summer off and he starting planning for every minute of it. He had trouble

thinking about anything else but Lisa. He would try not to look at her when the parents were home. She was so exciting now in his eyes. He wanted her so bad.

Brad watched from his window as he saw his parents cars leave for work. His heart started to

pound. He had on his robe and was headed to find Lisa. Suddenly his bedroom door flew open, and there she was.

She had on a light blue long night gown, with nothing on underneath. She smiled big and said:

"You'll have to catch me, big brother", and took off. He shot out the door and went after her laughing. He

heard her giggle in the kitchen. She was laying on the kitchen table with her night gown pulled up,

exposing her sweet bush. "Breakfast?" she said. He grabbed her, but she got away and ran thru the house

giggling as he chased after her. He cornered her in the den. Now he had her. He opened up his robe and

said: "I have your breakfast right here, Lisa. " They both giggled as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room, kissing all the way.

His room was at the front and he could see if anyone drove up or walk up to the house. He looked

at Lisa and kissed her passionately. Her tongue immediately probed his mouth. He gently laid her

down and whispered: "I want breakfast in bed little sister." They both panted as they removed his robe and he pealed off her night gown, over her head

,exposing her sweet body. Lisa said:

"I've wanted you so bad, the waiting has been killing me."

"I had trouble sleeping sis, all I could think of was you."

"I love it when you lick me, I kept thinking how it was going to feel, when we got our time, Brad."

Brad now took a minute to just look at his naked

sister, her smooth skin, sweet little bush and budding tits. He approach her like a stalking animal, slowly

moving up to her, lower in mouth to taste that sweet pussy. Lisa opened her legs wide and pulled her knees up and held them, waiting for his tongue. They

both gasp for air. He started licking her slit up and down slowly. She jumped as his tongue slid across her clit. Her knees closed in on his face as she

shivered and lifted her hips up to meet his tongue. He

loved the feeling of her smooth legs on the sides of his cheeks.

She ran her fingers thru his hair gently, and felt his tongue dance around her clit. He tasted her juices and

smelled her sex. He moved up on her stopping at her sweet tits. Around and around his tongue went

teasing her nipples and then drawing them into his mouth. Now was their time as he directed his dick

into her wet pussy. She moaned as she felt him glide it in, further until just touching her cervix. She made

a hi pitched squeal as shivers traveled thru her body.

His warm body met hers as her arms went around his neck. They moved together helping each other

slide themselves in and out of her pussy, and passion demanded more speed. Moans from him and her

filled the room as they began to slap their body's together. Their hot breath warmed the air around their faces, as heat fueled their passion. The excitement

filled the air as a climax was on the way quickly. They moaned together as the peak was here and

overtook them. They couldn't help but yell.."Ohhhhhh my god, Oh baby, cum with meeeeee!" The sound of cum and juices could be

heard clicking at their joining, as it spilled out. Brad's dick kept pumping hot cum in his sister at last.

Lisa's pussy tightened around his dick and squeezed over and over. They moaned out their passion for

each other. Their arms and legs twisting and shaking for every drop of feeling possible as they fucked and fucked.

He collapsed on her, spent, and wrapped up with her to savor every second with her. They both felt the

pulses from his dick and her pussy as they continued on. They didn't want to move, but just lay there forever.

He helped her up and carried her to the shower. He washed her, as she did him, with their trembling hands. Afterwards, they just lay naked, in each others arms on her bed.

Brad looked at the clock. Ahhh, just enough time to play with Lisa before the parents came home. Lisa

was sleeping naked, with that sweet content look on her face. He slowly parted her legs to lick her sweet

pussy real quick before the parents came home. When he licked her clit, she moaned awake. She held his head and purred like a kitten. She moaned how

much time do we have Brad. He said about 1 hour. She said: "Let me suck on you, I want to taste you so bad."

He laid back for her. She whispered: "Gimmie gimmie!, and got on her knees on the floor. She

started licking and sucking. She did it all as he just lie there watching her. She used both hands to jack him

faster and faster. He began to squirm. She knew right when to put he lips over his head and feel it

expanding. He moaned loud as she jacked as fast as she could. Brads dick pumped stream after stream of

hot cum in his sisters throat and mouth. It ran out the sides of her mouth as she swallowed all she could. He squirmed over and over. Lisa had wanted to suck him

off for ever, and just knew it would please him. This had been one of her dreams to do, and now she had tasted him for real.

"Hi mom, hi dad", Lisa said. "What's new?" Same old crap at work they both said. "What did you guys do all day?" Brad looked at Lisa and said:

"Nothing much."

* * *

The next morning, just as mom and dads cars left for work, Brad was waiting naked for Lisa and when she burst opened his bedroom door, he grabbed her. Lisa screamed and laughed. He tossed her on the bed with only her night gown on and jumped in with her, pulling the covers over them.

They snuggled together, kissing and feeling their body's.

He said, "Let's go check your bedroom window!" They jumped up and checked. Nothing going on, but they began to relive him standing behind her, feeling her ass on his boner and feeling her sweet tits

. Lisa asked: "What did you think when I leaned back on you yesterday?" Brad smiled, and said: "Well, I was watching Jen and Rob next door, and It made me hot, and then, there you were, hot, right in front of me.

The taboo of messing with your sister left me, feeling your hot body on me." Lisa said: "I hoped it would, I wanted to feel your arms around me for a long time now. I thought he will either push me away or just go for it."

"LOOK!" whispered Lisa. "Rob is working on the back yard! Maybe we'll get another 'show'!" Brad went and got a bar stool from the den, and they

watched as Lisa lifted up her night gown (no panties) and sat on his naked lap with her naked little butt.

Lisa could feel Brads boner under her, and wiggled on it. Brad whispered: "Knock it off sis, you'll break it." They both chuckled. Brad slowly worked his hands around her to feel her tits. She squirmed and reached between her legs and felt the boner, big and the tip wet from pre-cum. She stroked it as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

Rob next door, was 5'5", medium build, with blond-ish hair with about a 6" dick, big around. Jen was 5'2" blond, long in a pony tail, nice 34c tits, and a super nice ass, and hot legs.

Rob next door was digging something, in just his boxers. Then they see Jen creep up on him from behind in just her night gown. She leaped on his back, putting her arms around his neck. He started spinning them around as they laughed quietly.

Lisa's heart started beating faster as they watched. Brad's boner was sticking out between her legs. She opened her legs wide and stroked him. She pulled his dick up against her pussy and whispered: "look, I have a dick!"

"It's cold Lisa, it needs a nice warm place to hide."

"I know just the place!" she said. Brad leaned back and she put his dick in her from behind. "Oooooo they both said.

They both felt so daring sitting with Brads dick in Lisa while watching Jen and Rob play 'feel up' with each other. Lisa said: "they don't even know were watching them, and your dick is in me…tee hee." Brad started pumping Lisa, then leaned her over to get his dick in deeper. She leaned forward and lost her balance and crashed one hand into the blinds.

She took her hand away and peeked out. Jen and Rob were both staring right at Lisa's window. They took off and went in the house. Brad and her chucked and Brad said: "Nice going Lisa!", they'll never be back outside again!". Lisa could care less as she felt Brad's dick in her all the way. He lifted her up and over to her bed, his dick still in her.

They hadn't done it doggy style and this felt good. Lisa stuck her little butt up as Brad started slowly fucking her. She grabbed her pillow and laid on it under neck. Brad held her tits as he speeded up. Lisa moaned and pushed back on him. She gasp for breath, as he took long strokes in her pussy. Lisa reached under her to feel her clit and his wet dick sliding in her out. "Oh Brad, oh honey, I'm gonna …..gonna…oh, oh, Oh..

Brad pushed his dick in her and moaned loud….Lisa…oh god Lisa baby…with joint moans they each climaxed hard and fast…oooo god..Oh baby Oh honey Eeeeeeeeeee YES!, as Brad pumped and pumped his load deep in Lisa's pussy. She climaxed and bucked and shivered as she pushed back on him. They continued to moan softer….oh baby….oh….your so beautiful…they lay there, twitching and feeling each others body's. It was quiet and still as they just enjoyed themselves. A twitch, here and there, but peacefulness set in.

The door bell rang.

They froze, then Brad jumped up and grabbed his robe. He ran to his window and looked out. Rob was at the front door. Brad opened the window, and shouted down, "Hey Rob, what's happening?" Rob looked up and said: "Can you help me get our fuck'in lawnmower started?, I've tried everything." "Be right down Rob." Lisa was standing right behind Brad, rubbing his back. They giggled and went Whew….

Brad went over and in no time started the mower. Rob shut it off, and said: "Who's room is upstairs in the back of your house?" Brad said: "My sister Lisa's. why?"

"I saw her blinds move and thought someone had hurt themselves."

"No, that was just Lisa and I fucking around and she lost her balance, and fell into the blinds."

"Oh…I….

"You see I had my dick in her from behind." …(long pause)

"You What!!!!"

"Yes, we've been watching you and Jen playing fuck, fuck in your back yard for two days now." Rob just stood there with his mouth open as Brad began to smile. Rob's face got red and he started to laugh.

"Well"…..Rob said: "When are you two gonna play in your back yard so Jen and I can watch?" They both laughed. Now they both knew that they both were fucking their sisters. Rob said: "Shhhhh, we all could get

in big trouble for doing 'it.' "

"Doing what? I didn't see anything, did you?"

"Oh no, except yesterday we heard you guys moaning, but come to think of it, we heard nothing!"

"I think we all understand each other don't we." Brad said. "We don't see or hear anything, and neither do you guys, deal.?"

"Deal." Rob said. They continued talking about the dangers and how to deal with them. "You and Jen will have to come over sometime. Your sister is a hot little fox."

"Great idea, Brad, you know I've watched your sister Lisa, she sure has a nice body."

Now they had to sell it to the girls. Now they didn't have to worry about at least one neighbor saying anything about anything.

Rob and Jen decided to give Brad and Lisa a real show, in their back yard. Rob called and said: "Go check your upstairs window." Brad and Lisa ran up stairs to look. There was Rob and Jen fully dressed kissing and feeling each other.

Then they started a strip show, slowly taking off their clothes, as Brad and Lisa smiled. Rob undressed Jen and she undressed him. They held up each article and dangled it for Brad and Lisa to see.

When they were both naked, she took off running around the yard, with Rob right behind her try to feel her ass. He stopped and waved his weenie at her. She stopped and now she chased him. Brad and Lisa were cracking up watching. They finally stopped and kissed and felt their body's.

They laid in the grass and started in fucking. They waved their arms and kicked their feet, to put on a show for Brad and Lisa. When they stopped fucking, and just lay there kissing a caressing. Finally they stood up, took a bow, and ran in the house.

Brad and Lisa were now very turned on now, and Lisa said: "Your to slow to ever catch me, Brad." and took off running out of her bedroom door. The chase was on.

* * *

Brad took off after her. She giggled and hid upstairs in mom and dads bedroom. Brad thought she was downstairs and search all around.

He heard a key in the front door.

It was mom, got off early and came in carrying groceries. There he was naked in the den. "Oh Shit", he thought.

She lugged the sacks in the kitchen, and Brad made a mad dash for the stairs, just as mom came out of the kitchen. "Brad!, what are you doing???" she said.

Panic set in, there he was naked, his hands over a boner that wouldn't go down, his mom blocking the stairwell, he didn't know where Lisa was and mom wanting him to explain.

He held his boner down, as best he could and said: "I….I…a….was chasing a mouse!"

His mom covered her mouth and began to laugh, while staring at his boner. Finally she paused, and said: "Was it a GIRL mouse?" and started busting up at her own reply. "Ha Ha, mom made a funny, ha ha." Brad said, and pushed by her and up the stairs he flew.

Now for Lisa, he didn't know where she was, and he had to warn her. He yelled down, "Mom, how come your home early?" as she replied, he saw Lisa tip toeing out of their parents bedroom.

Brad whispered: "stay down, mom's home!" She giggled and slipped in her room as Brad swatted her on the butt. Brad's heart was beating like a drum.

It was the weekend, and Brad and Lisa counted the minutes till Monday. They would pass in the house, check to make sure no one was looking and cop a feel, a quick long kiss and leave their bedroom doors open and flash each other. Sunday night, they took a walk over to Rob and Jens garage.

They were in and playing ping pong. Soon it was Rob and Lisa against Brad and Jen. Brad checked out Jen's ass and tits as they played. Rob kept missing because of looking at Lisa's cute butt. Lisa giggled and noted a tent on Rob. She thought, I bet they get hot knowing we watch them fooling around in the back yard. Jen was more forward.

She had noticed Brad a long time ago, and liked what she saw. She swatted him on the butt with her paddle, when he missed a ball. He swatted her back when she missed a ball. After a few swats, Jen smiled and rubbed her butt. She pulled her shorts down on one side, and said: "See what you did, Brad!"

"Did you want me to kiss it and make it better Jen?" Brad said. Jen smiled and said: "You made me bump my lips, a while ago, you can start there." Lisa watched and giggled. She swatted Rob on the butt with her paddle, and ran around the table with Rob right after her. "You can't catch me, 'stripper boy'."

"Well, peeping Lisa, how about a 'close up' at what you were looking at." Rob said. Brad whispered: (" we gotta cool it you guys. Tomorrow is clear at our house, come over after 9am, and we'll play 'mommy and daddy' aren't home.") Jen ran her fingers over Brads dick as she walked by and went in the house. Lisa saw her do that and she just had to back her little butt into Rob's tent, then smiled as she walked away.

At 9am, Rob and Jen came in the back door and they all went up to Brad's bedroom He had a big bed and they all spread out. Brad just had on boxers, Lisa had on her little red T top, no bra, and a red skirt, no panties, Rob had on a T shirt and baggy shorts, Jen had on a blue T shirt, no bra And tiny blue shorts. They all talked as each one eyed the others sister. Brad asked, "Has any one been with more than one person at a time?" Lisa and Brad said they hadn't, but Rob and Jen just smiled, and then Jen spoke up. She giggled and said that Rob and two of his buddy's fucked her when she was 12. Brad and Lisa gulped and said, tell us about it. Jen said she started fucking at 11, and couldn't get enough of it.

She talked Rob into fucking her all the time. Then she heard about a gangbang and thought how hot that would be. She asked Rob to bring over 2 of his buddy's and they could all fuck. Lisa said: "Wow, you got a head start on us. Did you like the gangbang?" Jen said "Hell yes, three dicks to suck on and cum on me and fuck me. It was great."

Brad now had a boner to the max. He knew Jen was a nymph, and he wanted some of that. Rob just smiled at Lisa, and said: "It was so hot, all of us fucking Jen." Lisa thought, wow, he's done a lot, he could teach me a lot. As they talked, Lisa layed her head in Robs lap, and could feel his thick dick on her head. Rob reached down and felt her tits. Brad scooted over to Jen and she reached down immediately felt his boner. Jen got right to it and pulled his boxers off and started sucking his dick. Brad lifted Jen's top off and undid her little shorts as they turned 69. Lisa, started taking Robs pants down as he lifted her top off. He undid her skirt and now they were paired up and all naked. Rob and Lisa went 69 also and 4 people began to moan. Lisa was sucking on Robs thick dick as he licked her pussy real hot. He had his hands on her tits, massaging them softly.

Then Lisa felt a hand reach between her legs and fingers go in her pussy. Rob was licking her clit and both of his hands were feeling her tits. Who's hand was it?

It was Jen's hand.

Lisa liked this.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (4)

Lisa felt Jen's hand playing with her pussy and massaging her little clit. This was the best! Her tits were being felt by Rob, she had a new dick to suck on, Rob was licking her pussy and Jen was joining him with her fingers.

Brad was in heaven too, Jen had a huge clit, she would jump and moan whenever he suck on it firm. He had his hand on her big tits, and nipples, Jen really knew how to suck a mans dick, and licked under his head, driving him crazy. Her free hand massaged his butt hole.

Rob had a young pussy to lick on, Lisa was sucking him so good, and he got to feel Lisa's sweet tits. Jen was getting really excited, she had Brad's big dick to suck on and jack with. She was able to get Brad's big dick all the way in her mouth and down her throat, she had her fingers in Lisa's pussy, first two, then three to feel with, and Brad's lips on her big clit, and he started putting more fingers in the very large pussy.

Soon he had most of his hand in her big pussy and found her G spot and it was driving her crazy. He sucked on her big clit, and started sucking it like a little dick. She really moaned when he did that, and started fucking his face.

Jen could take no more sucking on her clit and yelled out loud, "OH FUCK, OH FUCKKKK!!! as she had her super climax big time. She grabbed Brad's head and fucked his face more as he sucked her clit.

Her moan set the others off and Brad was next and he shot a huge cum down Jen's throat, bucking and moaning….oooooo…Gezzzzz and shuddered as he pumped her mouth full, over and over. Jen never took Brad's dick out of her mouth, and swallowed it all. Lisa started climaxing and moaned: "Fuck me Jen, FUCK ME! as she humped Jen's fingers, which made Rob fuck Lisa's mouth faster, and then he shot a huge load in her mouth, spilling his cum out the sides, as she swallowed all she could as she jacked him for every last drop.

They all moaned and gasp or air. Still jacking, licking and fingering to get every last ounce of pleasure.

After about an hour of napping, Brad woke up. Rob and Jen were gone. Lisa was curled up next to him with a content smile on her face. He whispered: ("lisa…lisa., wake up and help me change the sheets on my bed!")

The bed was soaked. Lisa smiled and helped him load the washing machine, and air out the bed. They heard a knock at the door. Brad answered. It was Rob and Jen and an extra large pizza. They all gathered in the kitchen to pig out. Jen just stared at Brad and smiled. Lisa and Rob whispered and giggled quietly.

That evening as they ate dinner, Brad and Lisa mom saw the empty pizza box and asked where the rest of it was. They told her they had Rob and Jen over and it was all gone. "Oh how nice, she said, they seem like real sweet kids." Brad started choking on his drink and up thru his noise it went, he coughed and got red in the face. Lisa had to turn away giggling so hard. "So what did all you guys and gals do today?", mom asked. Before Brad could answer, Lisa said: "Brad played with Jen's 'X-Box', and then held up her napkin to her mouth to hide her giggle.

Brad kicked Lisa under the table. Their dad smiled big, but never said a word. "Oh, so you and Jen hit it off, eah Brad?" mom asked. Brad said: "Yeah, she hit on me, and I hit on her." Now their dad, started laughing hard with food half way out of his mouth. "What's so funny about that dear?" mom asked. Lisa, Brad and now their dad got tears from laughing. "Oh you silly guys!" mom said.

Brad and Lisa kept grabbing feels, and flashing each other in the evenings. During the day, they fucked all the time. He chased her first, then she chased him.

They fucked in every room in the house. They fucked in dad's chair, mom's chair and even ate her pussy on the kitchen table where the family all ate every night. They fucked standing up in Lisa's window, after calling Rob and Jen to go outside and watch. Rob brought binoculars with him and he and Jen took turns watching. Brad and Lisa got turned on by being watched. Brad stood behind Lisa and felt her naked tits, as she pulled his dick thru her legs and jacked it. She turned and knelt, sucking his dick. Brad then lifted Lisa up, and stuck his dick in her and they fucked hard, standing up in the window.

Rob and Jen clapped silently then start feeling each other up. Jen bent over and Rob ate her pussy. Jen sucked his dick and they finally fucked standing up behind the lawn shed. Lisa held up a sign on art board…"10" in her window, Brad held up a "9.5". Rob and Jen bowed and blew kisses at them.

Brad and Lisa had a situation. Mom after seeing Brads big dick, started flirting a lot with Brad. Lisa noticed it and teased him about it. Late on Saturday night, mom had a lot to drink, and cozied up to brad on the couch. Dad had gone to bed. Lisa came over and sat on the other side of Brad. Lisa sneaked in feels on Brad.

Brad started getting a big boner. Mom notice it. She decided to lay her head in Brad's lap, right on his boner. She hugged him and pushed her head against his boner over and over with her eyes closed. Lisa was quietly cracking up. Mom whispered: ("brad, hold me please.") Lisa was moving her hands for him to do it. He glared at Lisa. Lisa said: "Come on Brad, hold mom, she needs some loving."

Brad still didn't move. Mom then pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Brad went into shock. Lisa is dancing around quietly, make fucking gestures with her hips. Mom started breathing hard, and leaned Brad over on the couch, so now they were laying sideways, still kissing him. Lisa is going crazy quietly, pointing at Brad, and making like she has a big dick, and is jack it off.

Finally Lisa says: (fake yawn) "I'm going to bed now, good night", and headed up the stairs. She stopped half way and hid, to watch the action as Brad gave her the finger. Lisa flashed her tits at him, and stood and rubbed her pussy.

Mom was drunker that they thought. The whiskey along with some pills she has to take, made her extremely horny. She pulled Brad to her, to feel his big boner pushing against her pussy. Lisa stood up, and again, gestured fucking with her hips. Brad thought, and said to himself, what the hell, she won't remember, and dad's drunk and out. Mom said he quit fucking her years ago. She does have a nice body and tits for a 36yr old woman.

I may just take a chance.

Lisa watched.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (part 5)

Lisa watched from half way up the stairs as her drunk mom wants to make love to her son Brad. Both are laying sideways on the couch, Brad starts to run his hand up under his mom's nightgown. She has no panties on. He is impressed at her shapely figure. Mom is now excited and breathes heavy. She hasn't had sex in years. Brad feels her still firm tits and hears her moan softly. He feels his mom's hand on his boner, squeezing and rubbing it. She pulls at his boxers. He helps her get them down. She feels his naked boner now, and jacks it slowly.

Lisa is standing up now, straining to see it all. Brad notices her, and holds up a "0" sign to her, behind moms back. Mom is rubbing Brads boner on her wet pussy, and moving her hips against it. Brad takes his mom's night gown clear off, so Lisa can see her. Lisa lifts her arms up in a silent cheer. Brad is getting into this. His mom is hot. She's been kissing him and whispering to him. "oh brad, your making mom feel so good…I haven't felt this good in years….you have a wonderful penis..I love to feel it….yes…feel mommy's breasts, and squeeze them baby…oh baby…that's it, suck on moms nipples…. He's getting hotter the more she talks. He reaches down and feels her big bush, soft and damp. He finds her big wet clit. She squirms and drives her tongue in his mouth. Lisa is standing up by the railing, her hand in her panties, fingering her clit as she watches Brad feel up their mom.

Lisa hears a noise……

It's dad!…staggering down the hall towards the stairs. She panics, she lays down along the railing on the stairs, and freezes still. Dad, still drunk, staggers down the stairs, still half asleep and steps right by her. He keeps going and goes in the kitchen, not even noticing his wife laying naked on the couch. He grabs a beer from the refrigerator and heads up stairs. Lisa has already gone to her room and peeks out thru her door crack in the dark. Dad staggers up and into his room, and shuts the door. Brad is frozen in place, his heart thumping hard. Mom still putting her tongue in his mouth, not even hearing her husband come and go.

Lisa creeps back to watch the action. Brad, lets out a big sigh,…. and starts in kissing his mom, making him and her hotter. Mom whispers…".put it in brad..oh god,…. put it in me now……Brad lifts her one leg and his mom puts his dick in her dripping wet pussy. Her pussy fits his dick so perfect, he just starts fucking her with deep thrusts. Mom moans and says.."oh yes baby,… do mommy, do mommy ….make mommy feel good…..yes..Yes…ooooooh bradddd….you feel so good in me… Brad is so excited his hands are shaking, he turns her, and gets on top of her. Opens her legs wide and thrusts his dick in her faster. She wraps her legs around him and says: "…take me home brad..fill me with your seed…fill mommy up…and starts humping with him fast. Brad reaches down and feels her hot clit, and rubs it firm. Mom jumps and moans a long moan….'.yes baby…do it do it…she sinks her tongue in deep in his mouth as she moans steady.

Brad is feeling a pussy like no other, it's perfect. It's warm and wet and the perfect size. He feels mom's hands squeeze his butt cheeks and pull him in as deep as he will go. Lisa has taken her shorts and panties off and is watching. Her pussy is dripping as she fingers herself. It's the hottest thing she's ever seen. Her eyes are glazed over, just staring at them. Her fingers tremble inside her, her other hand feels her now rock hard nipples. She going to climax when they do, she's timing it. Mom is squirming and pulling on Brad to get him in deep into her pussy. She starts in moaning, and then more, then faster….their fast fucking is making her voice shake..oh oh oh oh oh Oh OH OH…OH… Brad… baby,… I'm… cuming… baby, make…. Mommy…. Cum… good…eeeeeeee YESSSS!!! She lifts her hips up to meet his thrusts and shakes…Brad can't hold it and the first blast of his cum fills his mom's pussy, each shot of cum shakes his body as mom joins him as their skin slaps loud together in a furious meshing of their juices. Brad cries a little as it takes his breath away. Mom cries out…"OH GOD BRAD!….Oh baby,…oh yes,… cum all you've got in mommy…that's it,… fill mommy's pussy full baby,…. full….keep it cuming in mommy,…. all you've got, all of it…she squeezes his dick tight with her trembling pussy and locks down on it. She wants to keep his dick in her forever.

Brad goes so weak, he can't hold himself up, and holds on to her as his dick is still pumping it's last shots of cum in his mom. Mom's face is so content looking, as she runs her fingers thru his hair and kisses him. Slowly she fades out muttering…'oh brad'…'oh god'…'your so beautiful brad…so beautiful'…. Brad keeps feeling up his mom's tits, so soft, so perfect. His dick jumps at times as the last pulses run there self out. Her pussy is warm and wet. He doesn't want to take his dick out, he's to weak, so he just leaves it in. Mom squirms a little, as her weak pussy squeezes his dick, and fades away.

Lisa watched the whole thing and had to sit down as she got dizzy from the hottest climax she'd ever had. She realized she had 4 fingers in her pussy. Her fingers sopping wet, as she just kept on fingering herself with her legs wide open on the stairs. She sat in disbelief of what she just witnessed. She wanted Brad more that ever now. She couldn't wait until mom and dad went to work on Monday.

Lisa slips down and turns off the low lights, her legs are weak and shaky. She slowly makes it back up the stairs and to her room. She collapses in her bed, She can't sleep, she just keeps picturing Brad fucking their mom with so much hot lust. She figures she better set her alarm to 5 am, and get Brad out of there, just in case. She stares into space, wishing she were her mom under Brad, feeling all his thrusts in her.

At 4 am Brad wakes up…

he feels panic. His dick is still semi hard and still in his mom's pussy. Mom has her tit pushed up and in his mouth, he has been sucking on her nipple during his sleep. She's running her fingers thru his hair slowly. Her pussy squeezes his dick at times. He feels his dick fill with hardness again. Mom feels it too and holds him tight. Mom squirms a little, to feel his dick in her warm pussy. Brad kisses his mom softly. She gasps for a little air, and softly pushes her tongue in his mouth. He runs his tongue with hers gently. She runs her hands over his bare back and down to his butt cheeks.

She feels them and squeezes them softly. His dick is rock hard again, and pulsing inside her pussy. She whispers softly…'brad, make mommy feel good again baby….it's ok …mommy wants you to….do it again for mommy…just….do it again. The sound of her sexy voice sends chills in Brads body. She grab's his hips and moves them around, making his dick move inside her. She starts slow fucking him. He has to fuck her now, and moves with her. He feels her beautiful tits, and kisses her and they let their tongues run wild, twisting and feel each others. He feels her hard nipples with his fingers. She squeezes his butt cheeks hard now. It's building up again, as they gulp for air, and then back to kissing and sucking on their lips and tongues.

He loved the heat from her very warm pussy again, she's still very wet. She's whispering again…….'oh yes baby….oh yes….make mommy feel good inside her again…that's it …just like that….oh god yes, oh GOD yes!…do mommy brad…do it..do it…push in deep for mommy… make mommy climax again…do it , do it baby….Oh brad…Oh God..baby…Oh..Oh OH..Oh..fuck me baby, fuck mommy good… yes it's cuming baby, it's cuming…… OH GOD BRAD!!!!….eeeeee…..OH GOD YESSSSSS!! She locked his dick in her pussy and locked her legs around Brad, and shook and shook as he let go his massive load in her pussy. She squirmed her head back and forth and sunk her fingers deep in his back. Brads dick pumped more shots in her pussy, as he almost blacks out, gasping for breath. More and more cum oozes out between her legs. She moaned a long moan as her pussy pulsed down on his dick, over and over. They locked their body's together and just held each other in joy. They let the spasms do the rest of their pleasure for them. Brad thought, my mom is the greatest fuck in the world, dad must be crazy. I'll take care of her from now on, fuck him, not giving her the pleasure she deserves. They stayed locked together for a while, then Brad unwrapped her from him, and covered her up with a blanket.

Lisa, not being able to sleep much, heard their moans, and sat at the top of the stairs naked and watched the whole thing, as she again, played with her now sore pussy.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (part 6)

No one got up until noon Sunday. Brad was worried about his mom. She was so straight, didn't cuss or do anything improper. Having sex with her son, was unthinkable. He decided to just play like nothing had happened. Lisa was still in shock at what had taken place, but she to would act like nothing had happened, but inside, she was really happy for her mom. Dad didn't know a thing, and just did his usual stuff. Lisa went down first to find some breakfast. Her mom was fully dressed, but in a tight red short skirt, and tight white blouse. It looked to Lisa like she had no bra on. She said he usual, "Good morning sweetie. Wow, everybody's a sleepy head this morning, you all are sleeping late." Lisa hugged her mom and said she had played on the computer to late last night. Dad came down, and left to go play golf.

Brad came down and said: "Morning all". and started to get his own breakfast. Mom stopped him, and said: "I'll get you breakfast Brad, anything you want sweetie." Their eyes didn't meet as they did the usual things. Lisa grinned at Brad. He tossed a piece of bread crumb at her, and smiled. When mom wasn't looking Lisa flashed her boobs at Brad real quick. He blew a kiss at her.

Later on that day, Brad was alone in his room playing on his computer. He couldn't keep his mind off his mom. He would just stare at the screen, for no reason, and get lost in thought. He kept reliving fucking mom over and over. He felt a rush, every time he thought of her. His dick stayed semi hard all the time now. He shook his head to clear it, but no use. Right back to mom's hot body and the thrill of fucking her ….so wonderful. He wondered if it would ever happen again. The thought depressed him, he wanted her so bad now, all the time.

Lisa had left to go with her girlfriend somewhere. Brad sat there day dreaming.

He looked up, and mom was standing there, leaning in the doorway.

She came in and shut the door. She walked over and sat on the bed, and just smiled at Brad. He looked at her and smiled back. He was looking at the most wonderful woman he'd ever had sex with.

She thought….How am I going to tell this wonderful young son of mine how I feel. I don't want him to freak out at making love to his own mother…but damn it, I want him so bad, I have to try and convince him to continue this. God he is beautiful. I want to feel his naked body against mine more and more. I can do this!..I have to have him to make my sex life complete. Does he know just how hot he makes me? I will do this! I'll tell him is 'ok' for us to have sex, and keep on having it more and more. I'll find a way to have him all I want. I'll use every thing I know to get him to have sex with me from now on.

He thought,…. here it comes, she'll say, never again, it was a mistake, I had to much to drink, we can never ever do that again. He felt blood rush to his head as his heart was pounding. He just stared at the blank computer screen, waiting for the bad news.

Mom got up and stood behind Brad in his computer chair. He felt her warm hands start rubbing his bare arms. She then started rubbing his neck and shoulders. Her warm hand slipped down the front of his T shirt. She started rubbing his chest and nipples. She leaned down and began to whisper in his ear…..('I think your the greatest man in the world brad…I've never felt like I did last night, ever before, in my whole life…. I want us to continue,….now,… if we're real careful, we can continue to have sex for a very long time,…. if you want to,…. I know I want us to,.. so bad…. let's make us happy…. It will be our little secret, and no one will ever know…..' )

Brad sat there stunned. He shook inside with joy. He stood up and grabbed his mom and kissed her with all the passion he had.

She held his head and kissed and kissed him. She thought…YES YES..he wants me. We'll have sex more now, god I'm so happy!

His shaking hands went all over her, feeling her warm body. Her butt and hips felt so damn good. He pulled her tight to him, and felt the heat from her pussy clear thru her skirt.

She pushed her tongue in his mouth and let it loose to explore his tongue, he responded and their tongues felt each other in heated excitement. Her shaking hands felt his body all over, stopping at his boner to feel and rub it again. She could feel the head, all warm and full.

He finally looked around. She whispered in his ear again…..' no one's home brad….. I want us to do it standing up,….. I haven't done that in years,…. and it always excites me …..I want to have sex with you as much as we can….I need to have sex….and now we can have it, ….over and over again……'

Just then, they hear Lisa and her girlfriend come in the front door. Mom, fixes herself, and leaves the room, closing the door. Damn Lisa! Bad timing.

Brad puts on tight briefs to help hide is big boner, then baggy long shorts. He opens his door and sits back at the computer, lost in thought again. He hears Lisa and her girlfriend come up the stairs. Lisa pokes her head in and says "Hi, lover boy". He gets up to chase her and stops. Her girlfriend is watching and giggling at them. She says: "Hi Brad, does she bug you?" (Wow…This girl is hot looking.) He brushes the thought aside and says "Hi, yeah, but she's a loveable pest."

Lisa and Crystal, her girlfriend, go in her bedroom. Brad notices them standing at her window, looking at Rob and Jen's house. Brad thinks she better not have told Crystal about anything. He motions for Lisa to com to his room. He whispers to her….(you better not be telling Crystal anything about Rob, Jen and us, that's all top secret.) Lisa kissed him on the cheek smiling, and says not to worry, she has some hot news about Crystal and Rob and Jen…shhhhh. He checks, and Crystal is not looking, so he grabs a quick feel of her pussy and pats her butt out of his room.

Brad heads down stairs to the kitchen and mom is sitting at the table drinking coffee. He looks around and kisses her on the back of her neck. She closes her eyes and gasps. Then she smiles at him. She laughs and says: "You just never know what crazy young girls are going to do next….(maybe they'll leave soon), and feels his bare leg up and down. Brad leans over and whispers: (..mom, your not going without sex any more…ever.). She shutters with a chill, gets up and listens for the girls upstairs giggling. She kisses Brad and feels his boner. She gulps for air, and whispers for Brad to go to the garage, and wait for her there.

The garage is pretty full of stuff. Brad looks around. He spots an old single bed….hmmmm…he thinks. He moves some stuff around, and now the bed is hidden behind other stuff, and is tricky to get to. He hears Lisa and Crystal walking out front and away. Soon her hears the door open, and mom steps in. He motions her to come over and shows her the hidden bed. She smiles and kisses him and says: "My lover is so cleaver, we'll be making good use of that."

They went and stood up by the hidden bed. Brad remembered his mom wanted to do it standing up. She starts feeling his boner, and kissing him. She whispers to him close: ("I sent the girls (gasp) on an errand for about an hour. Now where were we…."). Her voice gives him chills, it's so sexy. He pulls her to him and starts feeling her soft tits. She steps out of her red hi heeled shoes. He inches her short skirt up on the sides, no panties, and feels her warm hips and butt. He feels her pussy, which is already wet. They kissed more as mom pushed her tongue in his mouth and let the excitement begin. She was very hot to Brad. She smelled so good, fresh shampooed hair, and big soft tits, no bra.

He began to pant. She too got so excited. She undid his pants and pulled down his briefs. His boner was free now. She felt all around it, then his balls, and all around his pubic hair. She spread her legs apart. She pushed her pussy against his boner and then put it between her legs. She started moving her pussy on his dick, whispering in his ear softly: (' ….lift mommy's skirt up……that's it…feel mommy's vagina brad…it's all for you from now on……unbutton my blouse…and ..kiss mommy's titties….yes that's it…squeeze them firm….kiss mommy's nipples….oh yes just like that….gasp…oh brad, your making mommy feel so good again……let me hold your penis…oooo…..let me rub it on mommy's vagina…mmmmm…oh brad…oh yes.

Brad is going crazy following her instructions. His hands tremble as he feels her wonderful tits, and sucks her hard nipples.

….brad….rub mommy's clit,……. and rub it around, like you did last night… She jumped when he did, and moaned softly. ….brad,….squat down a little for mommy, so I can put your beautiful penis in mommy's vagina…there..that's better….oh baby…your making mommy feel so good…..

The feeling of his dick going her warm pussy is mind blowing. He can hardly get enough air.

….lift mommy up and hold me…let mommy put her legs around you….oh..there…that's it brad..that's it…oh just like that…now…fuck your mommy brad..oh yes …..do it for me…do it deep…faster now brad…put it in deeper….feel mommy's butt brad, pull it to you..in deep baby…in deep……

Brad starts fucking his mom faster, she gasps and moans quietly. She fucks with him driving his dick in as deep as it will go.

….yes baby…yes…right there honey..yes ..yes..Yess Yesss Baby…Oh god..I'm cuming for you baby…oh God …I…I…OH God Baby!!!.. She pulls him tight to her and moans a long moan…..OH.. brad baby…yes yes yes YESSS!……. Oh baby ..oh god…She digs her heels in behind him and locked their body's together. Brad holds his breath…… then lets go with a huge cum blast in her…yelling…Ohhhhhh..oh mom, oh mom..Oh god mom…eeeeeeee eshhhh… He pumps his load over and over deep in his mom's pussy as she shakes and trembles. His knees go weak. It was all he could do to hold her.

She was shaking so hard, she thought she might pass out. He felt warm juices running down his legs, along with his cum. He had to sit on the bed, as his legs could hold no more. Mom just clamped to him, squirming and moving her head all around in ecstasy, gasping for air, and moaning still, as he lay on top of her….'Oh my god…. brad,….. you make me feel…. like I'm 16 again, …..yes…. put all your cum in me…….oh baby….what a lover you are for mommy….I'm all yours from now on….you can do mommy anytime….oh yes…. You make mommy cum so good….

She kissed him with fury and drove her tongue in him to squeeze in the last of her drop of her passion for him, for now. After a while, Brad rolled off of her, he was weak. She raised up and listened. …("did we get noisy? ….I lost my mind for a while there.") …she whispered.

Brad took off his T shirt, he was so hot. She put his T shirt on her dripping pussy. She leaned down and wiped his dick clean as he lay there weak. She wiped their juices off his legs, and her pussy, then closed her eyes and smelled the T shirt….She whispered ("oh my god…you smell so sexy brad…I'm keeping this with me for when we can't be together….")

Lisa and Crystal came back and went to her room and closed the door. Lisa had never licked a pussy, but wondered what is was like. Crystal told her in secret that she was bi, but….. just once and a while.

She said what a thrill it was. Lisa began to get tingles in her pussy, when Crystal told her that. Lisa asked her all kinds of questions about it. Crystal told her the best is to have girl do it to you, and then you'll know if you like it. Lisa knew she would like it, and they made arrangements to do a sleep over right then.

Crystal was all excited looking forward to licking Lisa to orgasm, that night. She figured Lisa would like it and do her. (Just what Lisa wanted.)

Crystal didn't know that Lisa had felt Jen's hand in her pussy. Lisa remembered back that she had reached down and felt Jen's fingers all wet, sliding in and out of her pussy, and how that really had turned her on. To have some one else fingering her pussy for her, was so hot. She could see Jen's fingers, so slick and wet as she touched them. Jen knew just where to feel inside her pussy, and fingered her good spot, making her jump as the jolt of pleasure shocked thru her pussy. She would think back and close her eyes with her own fingers in her pussy, and pretend it was Jen's. It would build up and make her cum as she would lift her pussy up and cum so intense.

Brad and mom both took a nap and their separate rooms. Mom had Brad's T shirt under her pillow.

Lisa had to get Brad alone to tell him the latest news about what Crystal knows about Jen. Crystal and Lisa were just waiting for nightfall. They both wanted to lick each other to orgasm.

That night, around midnight, Crystal and Lisa listened to the quiet of the house. It was almost pitch black in Lisa's room, and they were both completely under the covers. Lisa felt Crystal pulling on her top, and lifted it off. She started kissing Lisa tits first. Gently licking all around them and quietly sucking on her nipples.

...Lisa quietly moaned, and twitched. Then she gently pulled Lisa panties down, slowly sliding them off. Lisa got goose bumps. Crystal took her own clothes off. She parted Lisa's legs, bent her knees, and push Lisa legs wide open. Lisa felt Crystal's breath on her pussy. Lisa trembled, it was so intense. Crystal started kissing all around Lisa pussy, but not on it yet. This was driving Lisa to twitch and shiver. She licked Lisa's inner thigh's, around her lower tummy, her little patch of pubic hair, and then slowly drifted down to her clit, and stopped. Lisa is gasping now, goose bumps are traveling all around her legs and pussy now. She feels Crystal's little tongue start at her butt crack and push in a little, then drift up and up slowly, headed for her clit. Lisa has to stop herself from reaching down and guiding Crystal tongue to her clit. Crystal is teasing her to the point of craziness. Lisa feels Crystal's finger enter her pussy, and move all around. Lisa is super wet now, and Crystal puts another finger in, and then a third….then a 4 th. Lisa is twitching heavy now, wanting her to move the fingers in and out. She feels Crystals warm tongue on her clit finally. Finally she starts moving her fingers in and out as a steady pace, while licking Lisa's clit faster. Lisa grabs her pillow as she can't help but moan into it.

...She is heading for a orgasm and Crystal knows it. Lisa feels her thumb push around her little butt hole. Lisa jerks her pussy up in reaction. Crystal pushes her thumb in just a little as she starts fingering her fast, while flicking her tongue on Lisa's clit. Lisa is shuttering and feels like she has to pee. Crystal won't let up and Lisa screams into her pillow and climaxes and then squirts out her pussy. She shakes all over and squirms in delight. Lisa's whole body twitches and shakes and she squirts again…she has to move Crystal's head away, as her clit is too sensitive to lick now. Lisa shakes…then shakes again……then shivers… and holds Crystal's head tight and gasps…..then gasps again……and finally she begins to breath again. Lisa is burning up with the heat, and uncovers them.

Crystal is all wet now, and reaches for a towel, she brought. She hoped this would happen as Lisa is all quiet now….a twitch..now and again.

She let's Lisa drift to sleep, but she knows her turn is on the way now.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (7)

Lisa woke up, and Crystal was gone. It was 10am. She left a note saying: "I had to get going, did you enjoy last night?" Lisa thought back….

'oh my god that was so hot, I've never cum so hard…ever. Wow, I squirted out my pussy it got so intense. I want to do that to Crystal so bad now….wait, better yet..we can do a 69er and both have a super cum…yeah…that's what that was, a super cum. I want to make her squirt big time, I bet I can. I squirted all over her, and she liked it. I want some of that pleasure too.'

Mom stayed home today from work. She only worked because she was bored. Now everything had changed, she wanted all the time with Brad she could get, and he wanted that too.

Her mind drifted back to them making out so intense and having such great sex. She thought: ….' Wow, I can't remember when dad and I did it last, but is was lousy and at least 10 years ago or more. He drinks and can't do a thing, but that's all changed now. God I needed Brad and now I have him, and he wants me too. I don't care what people might think, I need him in my sex life, and I'm going to have sex with him all I can'……"Mom?"….huh…"Oh hi Brad, I was just thinking about you. I'm taking the day off today, I have someone I want to spend time with."

Brad leaned over and kissed his mom softly and reached down her robe and felt her nice soft tits. She gasp and felt his dick and leaned over and kissed it over his pants. "Maybe we better work on that messy garage later.?" Brad said. She felt a warm jolt in her pussy…."Oh yes, (gasp) we better do that for sure."

She thought….. She was a new person now. She had the best sex ever, even when she was 16, and had two boyfriends. They never had sex, but she has it now. She got another tingle in her pussy just thinking about having sex with Brad. She felt like a high school girl again, excited about a new boyfriend.

Brad went into Lisa's bedroom and she was lying on her bed in deep thought. He sat on her bed and smiled. He whispered….(" it was a little noisy in here last night, miss sweet tits.") Lisa smiled and they talked one on one.

She said: "I have so much to tell you, I squirted for the first time last night. It was heaven, so intense." Brad said she would have to show him how to make her squirt, that sounds so hot.

It was major hot, Brad. Mom seems happier than I've ever seen her, you make her happy now, and I love it.

She is so wonderful Lisa, she really knows how to turn me on, big time.

Just keep fucking her Brad, she deserves a good fuck, it's been years, you know. About Crystal and Jen. They know each other, and she said that Jen fucks her dad over there too.

Brad said.. No shit!

Yes, she and bi Crystal have had sex many times too. Wow..the things that go on around here…Brad said, and they both laughed. Brad told Lisa, he has a little place set up for him and mom in the garage, so stay away if the door is locked, that means were fucking.

"Oh baby, I want to watch!", Lisa said.

"No way. It's back behind some stuff, and we can't be seen." Brad said.

"You can figure a way Brad, if you try." Lisa said.

He thought, 'well maybe thru a vent or….oh wait…there is a that pull down stair case to the attic, you could hide up there and peek at us. I'll check it out first and let you know.' Lisa hugged Brad and said thank you, I get off with real good orgasms watching you and mom moaning and fucking so hot.

Mom and I are going in the garage later today, but tonight I want to come in here so we can fuck us a good one…

You got a deal, big brother! They felt each other up and kissed intense before he left.

Lisa day dreamed at her window. She wanted to have sex with Crystal and it excited her just to think about it. Ahh, but tonight she was going to fuck Brad and teach him some things about how to get her hotter than ever.

Lisa notice something going on in Jen's back yard. She stepped back, and closed the blinds down to just slits. It was their dad, messing with something. Here comes Jen. Just watching him. She puts her arms around him from behind , and humps him a little. He turns around and is shaking his finger at her. She takes his finger and sucks on it. His face turn from anger to a smile. She pulls him behind that lawn shed. Wow, he's really kissing the hell out of her. I wonder what they're saying. Gee, look at his hands go under her top and feel her tits….wow.

...Where's Brad, he's got to see this! She quick ran to Brad's room and whispered: (..brad!, come quick, jen's dad is feeling her up the their back yard!..) Brad, like a shot ran to Lisa's room. They both peaked and watched. Now Jen's dad had his hands down her shorts, feeling her butt. Brad smiled, and reached and did a quick grab of Lisa's pussy. She reached and squeezed his dick and whispered: (..later! I want to watch this!) Jen went down on her knees. Her dad, shook his head, and lifted her up, looking all around. He turned her around and felt her tits from behind her. She reached behind and must have been feeling his dick. He swatted her butt and went back to work, as she headed for the house, she stopping to smile at our window, and holding up her arms like 'I tried'.

...Brad said: " Sooner or later, her dad will fuck her in the back yard I bet, so keep an eye on it." Lisa whispered: ("I dare you to try and grab my pussy again, lover boy!")

The chase was on as Lisa took off like a shot. She yelled out…"MOM..Brad's being mean to me." …and just smiled at Brad from down the hall. Mom from downstairs said: "Brad, be nice to your sister, don't tease her." They both covered their mouths and giggled.

Lisa left to go to Crystals house.

Early that afternoon about 1pm, Brad found his mom, napping in her bed. He snuck up on her and crawled in bed with her. She was naked. He started feeling her up from behind her. She moaned and felt him back. He whispered: (" Lisa is gone until dinner time, and dad wouldn't be home until 6pm.") She whispered back: ("…brad…we can't have sex in your dads and my bed….do you know how naughty that would be?….in dads own bed!…having sex with his wife!…with his own son!….we couldn't do that…now could we…now don't take advantage of mommy

….She turned on her back and smiled…don't get on top of mommy…don't feel mommy's titties…don't take off your clothes….don't feel mommy's vagina…don't kiss mommy's titties and make mommy all excited…..oh …oh yes…don't do that…..mmmm.

She had never had oral sex ever, although she had thought about it for years, and now was her chance. She turned and went 69 with brad, with her on top. She sucked him and jacked him while she licked and kissed his dick. Brad was looking a the most beautiful pussy in the world, all hot and ready to lick. He started in licking her as he felt her beautiful legs, Mom…jumped…with delight as his tongue touched her pussy. This was all new to her. Dad didn't do oral sex. Her legs started to shake as Brad licked up and down her sweet pussy.

...She held his balls and felt them moving, churning and making cum just for her. She was mega excited. She felt new and exciting feelings in her pussy. She had Brads warm dick to feel in her mouth. She could play and play and never be told…don't do that, or that's gross. Her climaxing was just as important to Brad as him cuming in her. She didn't know her clit could feel so good by Brad licking and sucking on it. Now she wanted him to cum big in her mouth, and feel his hot cum shoot in and fill her mouth. She had seen one porn film when she was a teenager, and the girl did that. She wanted to taste him, and savor his taste. She wanted to give him the best oral cum he had ever had, and she was going to do just that.

...Brad was in heaven, mom was tight, since not having sex for all that time. He love her size as it fit his dick perfect. He took his fingers and pushed in three, and felt for her good spot. She moaned real loud, and shook when he massaged it. She whispered back to him….(oh brad…I can't help it…you hit my spot and I had to yell…I'll try to be quiet..but I really can't…let me put my face in this pillow and you just do that again for mommy….

...Brad took his fingers and massaged and did it again. Mom yelled in her pillow as she bucked and had a little squirt come out her pussy. Brad smiled as he knew it had to be her first ever. Mom went a little crazy, and left the pillow to suck on his dick. She used both hands and jacked him as fast as she could. She was not going to stop until she felt his cum shoot in her mouth. Brad was helpless and his balls were clamping up to cum fast, he twisted his body….Ohhhhhhhhh god mom….oh hell yes….oh mom, take it take it…take….it!…. oh my god mom…..oh yes…I'm gonna cum!!!!. She jacked him fast with both hands before he moaned loud and shot hot cum all the way to the back of her throat. She yelled again with his dick in her mouth as the warm cum just kept cuming and cuming and cuming flowing out the sides of her mouth. She swallowed her first cum, and tasted it. Now she knew what Brad tasted like, and she liked it's tart taste. Brad was out of it, panting. Mom just kept tasting and licking him over and over.

Mom walked Brad to his room and put him down for a nap. She just had to feel his legs once more. She noticed something, just the corner of a pair of Lisa panties under his pillow on his bed. She stopped and thought for a while. I wonder, are they……. She smiled and giggled to herself and closed his door.

Mom was the happiest she had ever been her whole life now. Brad had made her climax beyond anything she ever imagined. She didn't even know she had a good spot in her pussy, and he found it and gave her glorious climax. Brad had made her squirt out her pussy. She had never done that before, and it was indescribable how that felt. That had shook her to the core, it felt so good.

She looked at her and dads bed, and chuckled. Big wet spots on it. She could smell their sex in the room. She ran her fingers over the dampness, to remember this day forever

...She felt so warm inside knowing that soon her and Brad would be having sex again, but when? Thoughts about the bed in the garage and she would get tingles in her pussy and a hot flash.

Brad woke up, and was in a daze. He had the hots for his mom so bad, it made his dick a little hard all the time now. He had the hots for sister Lisa too, and tonight he would sneak in her room and fuck her little tight pussy so good tonight.

They all waited quietly for night fall.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (8-9)

They all ate dinner together. Dad made an announcement. The company was sending him out of state for two weeks, and he had to leave right after dinner. "Awwww, we'll miss you dear." mom said. Brad got a burning feeling right in his gut. Mom smiled at Brad. Lisa looked at Brad and smiled too. Lisa asked if it was ok if Crystal did a sleepover tonight, mom said: " Sure, she seems like a sweet girl." Brad and Lisa coughed and cleared their throats. "Oh..she is mom, she sure is." Lisa said, watching Brad eyebrows raise and smile big.

Dad finished and went to pack. Mom got the jitters she was so happy and tried not to show it. Lisa pulled Brad in the den and whispered: ("…would you like to watch crystal and I tonight, lover boy?") Brad said: ("Hell yes"), and felt her damp pussy. She rubbed and felt his dick and whispered: ("…are you happy Mr. dick?…you sure feel like it.")

They still loved sneaking in feels, as Brad kissed her, their hot tongues intertwined and he felt her firm little titties…she got instantly hot and squeezed Brad's dick.

Brad pinched her butt hard and took off up the stairs.

"Mom, Brad's pinching me." "Now Brad, leave your sister alone." mom said. She thought to herself…..'I wonder 'where' he was pinching her, and giggled to herself. '

A thousand things ran thru her mind, with dad gone for two weeks, the time she would have with Brad was making her crazy. She thought of all the ways they could have sex, and now she had time to plan all the things she had always thought about. She wanted to have sex in a car, in the garage, sitting on Brad's lap. Her list was growing by the minute. "Bye, I'm out of here" dad said, and left, not even kissing his wife goodbye.

Soon Crystal came over, and her and Lisa went to her room, and closed the door. Brad sat back on his bed and waited for the evening to pass, so he could just watch Lisa and Crystal do a 'lick-into-climax' on each other.

Mom had ideas. She thought to herself….'With dad gone, I think Brad could sleep with me tonight. I'll have him lock his door, in case Lisa intrudes. I'll have him in my bed now. We'll lock my door and be free to have sex in my big bed. Oh god, I can't wait to feel him in me again.

Brad came down stairs and helped her with the dishes. They couldn't keep their hand off each other. Sneaking in rubs, feels and hot kisses. Finally panting mom whispered:

("…brad…mommy wants you to sleep with me tonight. We'll have a big bed and all night to play sex…."). Brad's heart jumped. He checked the stairs for Lisa or Crystal, and pulled his mom into the wash room. He kissed her, driving his tongue into her waiting tongue, and moms legs went weak, she got so hot. She wanted to have sex right then and there, but gathered her breath and finished the dishes.

Brad got a little dizzy himself. Mom made him so hot he had to sit at the kitchen table and just watch her beautiful body. She had on a full skirt, light blue that came to her knees. Light blue hi heels, and a fluffy white blouse, and wore a blue bra which shown thru the blouse. Her long brown hair flipped around as she worked. She had pinned it back, but no pony tail. Her make up was perfect. Her nails were bright red against her slim white hands. She looked hot.

Of course she felt him staring at her and it made her feel so good, she smiled at him. She checked the stairs, and stepped back and lifted her skirt way up, showing Brad….no panties. Dropped her skirt and grinned at him. He put dads newspaper over his raging boner.

The tension between them was electric. Like two magnets being held apart. Brad had to leave the kitchen, after his boner went down a little. He couldn't take seeing her so beautiful, and not feel her body. Mom wasn't helping. She just smiled at him all the time now. She had this happy lusty look he had never seen before. He sat on the couch and pretended to watch T.V. His mind was elsewhere. He just had to lay down and rest.

It was 8:30, and Lisa and Crystal were busy getting ready for tonight's lick fest. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Crystal was in one of her highly 'bi' moods, and put her hand down Lisa's shorts and felt her pussy. Lisa liked this and felt Crystals bigger tits. Lisa had an idea. She pulled Crystals hand and said: "Follow me." Mom was in her bedroom, and Brad was napping on the couch.

They tip toed down the stairs and out to the garage. Lisa turned one little light. Lisa led Crystal to the hidden bed. They were both panting. Lisa whispered to her: ("…I want to lick you right now….to warm you up for tonight….I asked Brad if he wanted to watch us ….and he does…ok?…Crystal grinned big and shook her head …yes…brad will want to have a 3some sometime, I know him, so tonight we'll give him a preview!…he's the coolest bro in the world, and he already likes you…..") Crystal wore a short skirt, with no panties on. Lisa sat her on the bed and had her lean back.

Lisa lifted her skirt, and opened her legs wide, put her arms under Crystal's legs and started licking Crystal's pussy. Crystal put her hand over her mouth. She moaned a muffled moan as Lisa licked her clit fast. Crystal put her pussy off the edge of the bed and lifted her pussy up high with her tip toes and held Lisa's head. She moved her pussy up and down on Lisa tongue. She froze, shook and squealed real high …and shook some more, as she orgasmed. She twisted her hips around. Her hand went to her mouth to suppress a moan. She shivered..paused..and shivered some more.

Lisa waited a while, and stood her up, as her legs wobbled a bit. Crystal whispered: ("…oh….my….god…your are so hot….nobody…gasp…ever got me off that fast..ever…you're a natural!….") Lisa smiled and said she learn it from watching her, and led her out by her little shaky hand.

They quietly went to Lisa's room, and Crystal laid down, her heart still beating fast.

Brad woke up…and it was dark in the living room. Someone was rubbing his back. He moaned and looked…mom. She had on a beautiful white robe and had her hands under his T shirt, massaging his back. "What time is it mom?" "9:30 dear", mom said. "Oh…damn that feels good mom…mmmm."

"I need to talk to Lisa. I'll go do that a while and be in (…your…) bed by 11:30 or so, ok?" Mom felt his butt and squeezed his butt cheeks, and said: (…be sure and lock the door behind you, your room and mine…got it?…) He turned and smiled at his mom, and checked for anyone watching and pulled her to him, and kissed her with all he had. "Got it, you princess."…mom's heart pounded as she didn't expect that. She gasp and whispered: ("….you better run along, before mommy rapes you right on this couch, lover…..") They smiled at each other as he felt between her legs as she walked away, causing her to jump up and giggle.

Brad went up stairs and tapped on Lisa's door. She unlocked it and let him in to her dim lit room. Crystal and her had robes on, and he sat in the corner in a chair. Lisa came over and kissed him and said..'show time'. Crystal came over and said ..if you want to join in any time, just do it, and she laid a hot kiss on him. Brad told them that mom would staying up late, so they'd have to be quiet.

They giggled quietly, and began removing their robes. Crystal had big tits. And Lisa love to play with them as they turned her on. They laid, 69, sideways and started licking each other, quietly. Each had a leg up, bent at the knee. Brad was liking this. He got on his knees and came closer. He started feeling both their tits. Crystal's were so big and full, he really liked them. Crystal pulled Brads head close to hers, and stopped and kissed him deep with her tongue. She opened Lisa leg wide, and they both licked on Lisa. Lisa was squirming in delight. Brad stood up, and felt them both, tits, butts and legs.

He kissed them both with tongue passion. He let them both feel his rock hard boner, and whispered: ("…put me down for a 3some..next time…I gotta go.") Crystal got up and said…damn your so hot Josh, I want your dick in me soon, and felt his boner more. He felt her wet pussy and she was breathing so hard she had to gasp for air. He left quietly.

He put on fresh boxers, locked his door and headed for mom's room. He opened the door quietly, and went in, locking it behind him. It was dimly lit and there she was. Sitting up in bed reading a porn book. She had on her white robe. She looked like a princess. She put the book down and removed her robe, and tossed it on the floor. Now she was naked. She patted the bed beside her and whispered:

("…come to mommy, brad..it's our night now …") He dropped his boxers and crawled in with her. They both attacked each other. Kissing and feeling, letting their tongues run wild. She whispered: ("…oh brad…we have all night together…mommy wants to have you in her…lay on top of mommy so she can feel you… She ran her hand all over his body, feeling every inch of him. She felt his face, his hair, butt and hips. …oh brad…you make mommy so hot and excited…let mommy lick you all over ….she turned him over in the big bed….and began to lick his whole body….oh baby, you taste so good, mommy just wants to eat you up….feel mommy up while mommy enjoys this so much….Brad was already playing with her hair, and rubbing her body.

He felt her wonderful tits. Mom was in heaven kissing and licking him all over… He turned her to lay her back on top of him. He reached around her and felt her nice soft tits, and ran his fingers thru her soft bush. She reached down and jacked his dick between her legs….oh baby…that's it…feel mommy's titties and nipples….yes..just like that baby…just like that…feel mommy's vagina…feel my vagina hair, it's just for you….put your finger in mommy's vagina…yes that's the way. …yes….feel mommy's clit….you know how mommy likes that…..around and around it…that's the way…oh god yes…oooooo. Baby….Brad just did what ever she asked and loved it. ….brad, pull mommy's legs up….yes..just like that …oh yes…feel mommy's vagina now…from bottom to top…oh yes..oh yes baby…push your finger into mommy….oh yes….more fingers…oooo like that …feel for mommy's good spot brad…you know where it is..massage it for mommy…..OH GOD….brad baby….do it some more…easy this time and slow….eeeeeeeee….oh god yesssss!…..

Here, let mommy put your penis in her…oh…it's going in so good,….ooooo baby…ooooooo mommy loves it…..let it rub on mommy;s good spot brad baby….do that for…Oh Godddddddd brad….your make mommy crazy…. She started fucking down on Brads dick, bucking and twisting. She put her hands on his balls and held them close to her pussy as she moved with the motion of Brads dick

. ….mommy's never had sex this way….you make it feel so damn good….push it in deep baby….I want…oh god …I'm ….oh my god ..your gonna make mommy go crazy brad…completely crazy…deeper baby….yes…it's cuming baby…it's almost here….fuck mommy faster baby….Fuck Mommy..FUCK MOMMY…Oh my..God…..Ohooooooooooo brad baby oooooooooooo …I'm cuming …ehshhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh…cum in me NOW…..Oh God, ooooo yes yes yes…do me baby…do me….oh god. She just shook steady…. making growling noises as her climax took over her mind. Brad shot so hard his balls hurt and he though he had really hurt himself, his body just took over and drove his cum deep in her over and over again. He froze up and said something no words can describe.

Cum flowed everywhere. She had squirted a huge stream out her pussy, several times, soaking her own fingers and hands with her juices. She now just twitched, and twitched and Brad let his dick pulses pump the last drop in her.

His mom lay spent on top of him, only a stray twitch coming from her body. All 110 pounds of her completely weaked out. He too was so weak, he couldn't move. He waited for some strength to return, so he could move her.

Outside mom's door Lisa and Crystal had heard mom's loud moans and had been listening. They lay spent, naked on the floor. They both had had climaxes together. They had both had squirted big time. Now they lay rubbing each others pussy's slowly. They rested so they could crawl away quietly and not be detected. A splattering of pussy squirt juice lay at the door way. They didn't care, they just wanted to get into bed and sleep.

(continued)

The Brother and Sister Next Door (9)

Mom (Lynn was her name) went to work. Brad, Lisa and Crystal slept late. Around 11, mom called Brad. In her sexiest voice said, half whispering: "Brad…I'm taking some days of my vacation time, for the next two weeks. How would you like to take your new girlfriend out to dinner tonight. She's really got the hot's for you, you know. She's in the mood for you and you might 'get lucky' in your SUV tonight."

Brad started breathing heavy in the phone. "Well..my little princess, let me check…why yes, I have some free time tonight, but I can't stay out to late, or my mom will punish me, and make me do push ups all night." Mom giggled and started getting warm tingles in her pussy at his voice. She took a big breath…. "You poor baby, is your mommy mean to you?" "Oh yes….the things I could tell you…she fondles me and makes me do fun things to her." "Wow…sounds like you have a hot mommy." "Oh I do..I do…did you know she makes me undress her?" "No..really?"

"Yes…I slowly unbutton her blouse, and just peel it off of her. Then I unzip her skirt and just let it drop the floor. I reach around her and unhook her bra….." "(..brad!, damn you don't go any further…(giggle)…I'll wet my panties and be stuck to this chair!") "But wait there's more!" ("…. brad!…stop it!…(pant….. pant)…I have work to do, and your making me hot!….") …and then I slowly lower her panties with my teeth….I feel her wonderful soft tits and……'your princess' is hanging up now…"…she makes me kiss her private parts..."……(don't say anymore!, you little brat!..(giggle) …(gasp)..I'll deal with you tonight…(pant)….(kissing sound in the phone),byeeee.."

She took a big breath, and sighed.

She didn't see Maggie standing behind her, the office gossip, who had been ease dropping the whole time. "Oh my Lynn, who was that?, a new boyfriend?" (Knowing good and well Lynn was married.)

Lynn jumped and held her hand to her heart…"Oh hi Maggie, oh no,…a….a…. just my crazy son, he has a new girlfriend and she's all he talks about…crazy teenage boys…I don't know what to do with him…" "Sounds like he's in love" "Oh he definitely is" "How old is your son?" "He's 17" "My son is 15 and he's a great boy, and he treats his mother with respect." Maggie said. "That's great, Maggie."

Maggie left. Lynn thought, what a nosy ease dropping bitch, must think Brad is being disrespectful by our 'private' conversation….if she only knew..and giggled to herself.

Well….Maggie's 'perfect boy' was a rascal. When he was 13, he crawled in bed with his mom. Maggie always slept with a sleep mask on. She was afraid of the dark and always kept the bedroom light on, and her sleep mask. She wasn't asleep, laying on her back when her son said…he had a bad dream, and could her sleep in her bed. She of course recognized his voice and said yes. Maggie had no husband. Mark, her son, was looking at his mom's nice tits and body and put his arm over her and rested it half way on her big tit. She did nothing, so he began to slowly feel it. Maggie did nothing but start breathing deeper. Mark let his hand drift slowly down to her pussy, and rested it over her night gown. Maggie gasp quietly, but did nothing except moan a little. Mark is loving this and keeps going.

He slowly runs his hand under her night gown and feels her bush. He pulls her night gown slowly all the way up above her tits. With the lights on, he is getting a beautiful peep show of his mom's hot body. Maggie had big tits, and a great body. Mark is in heaven. He starts in sucking on her tits, licking her nipples and feeling them, she just moans and gasp for breath. Mark keeps going still. He scoots down and slowly moves his mom's legs apart so he can see her pussy. He's got a big boner by now. He starts rubbing her pussy and puts his finger in it, running it in and out. Maggie just gasp..for breath, but nothing else.

Now Mark slowly puts his mom's legs up at the knee, and pushes them apart. He has a wide open view of his mom's pussy. He slowly puts his arms under legs and scoots up and begins to lick her pussy. Maggie jumps, and moans, each he time he licks her clit, but nothing else. At 13, he can't believe his luck! Licking his own mom's pussy. He so excited he has to cum and soon or explode. He gets up on his knees and scoots his dick close to her pussy. His ball are pulling up fast…he jack's his dick about 5 times and shoots his cum on his mom's pussy.

Some cum lands on her tits. It's the best cum he ever had, he never shot that far…ever. He can't breathe his heart is thumping in his chest. He rests for a minute. He slowly gets down, and takes tissues and wipes her clean. He puts her legs down and together and pulls her night gown down, just like it was, and goes to his own bedroom. He finally gets to sleep, his mind still on what just took place.

The next morning Maggie acted like nothing happened, made breakfast, Mark went to school and she went to work.

The next night, same thing, only he put his dick in her and started fucking her good. Maggie just laid there until she started to climax, then she squirmed and moaned loud and shook. Mark froze..and waited…nothing further from his mom. He was fucking her about 4 times a week now.

She now began to put her hands on him and fuck with him, bucking her hips and moaning when she climaxed and he shot his cum in her.

Now at 15, he still fucks his mom, the same routine except….some times Mark puts his knees up on her and puts his dick in her mouth for a cum job….always being careful not bump that mask. She swallows his cum, and says nothing. One time, he told his buddy what was going on, and his buddy didn't believe him. So, he had his buddy sleep over and watch. Mark fucks his mom.

He still had his doubts, so Mark whispered: (…. "go fuck her, you'll see"….). His buddy got on her and fucked her, she did nothing but moan and buck with him shooting a big cum in her. He believes it now. His buddy told Brad the story, who didn't believe it either. Brad told Lisa once, she said …no way, but he wondered now if he should tell his mom, since she said 'oh miss ease dropper, busybody commented about their conversation. He'd wait, just in case she ever gave his mom a bad time.

Brad got ready for his 'hot date' with his mom. He hoped he didn't run in to anyone he knew, that would ask questions, or see them being lovie dovie or anything. She wanted to have sex in a car, and his SUV would be perfect for her desire. He had blankets in the back, and completely blacked out windows.

Mom was so excited, her hand shook putting on her make up. She left her lipstick off, no tail tale signs on Brad. She wore a black blouse, no bra and a short black mini skirt, no panties. She never had sex in a car, ever. All her girlfriends did, but not her,…until now. Where would he take her to sneak sex?….she got wet thinking about it, and the risk…oh my god, if they got caught having sex…and with her son!!….the risk excited her. Let everyone do their own thing, but this was her 'thing', and she was going to have it.

She giggled to herself, like a school girl sneaking out to meet an 'un-approved' boyfriend. She looked in the mirror. She smiled sexy and said quietly: "Oh my, what a naughty mommy you are!", and giggled.

Lisa and Crystal were in Lisa's room just waiting for Brad and mom to leave. Jen from next door said she had never squirted. Lisa said Crystal said they had a method they would like to try on her, and maybe get her to squirt like them. Jen had a real big clit, and they both liked it, They wanted to make her so hot by sucking on it, she might squirt. Now was their chance.

Brad and mom got in the SUV and drove away. Brad stopped at a park. It was dark now. He leaned over and kissed his mom softly. She shivered and was excited as she kissed him back. She felt his boner and he felt her leg, under her short black skirt. He said: "When I buy a girl dinner, I expect to have sex in return, girlie."…mom laughed and said, "It that the best line you got!"…and they both laughed. "I wonder how many guys are taking their beautiful mom's on a hot date tonight." Brad said. Mom said: "……and…having beautiful sex afterwards." Mom said.

"We better go eat, or will never get there, I want to get you in the back of this thing and have some risky sex." Mom said. They arrived the local eatery and sat in a dark both. They played feely -grabby under the table. She rubbed his leg with her foot. She was already hot, and fanned herself. Another couple came in and sat across from them. A young guy and an older woman. Mom didn't see them, but Brad did. He commented: "There's a guy that look like he's with his mom." Mom looked up …and looked down. She whispered: ("…don't look at them..shit!…that's Maggie from work, you know ms. Ease dropper, busy body…..") Brad looked away pretending not to notice them. Mom kept her head down some. ("….of all places, she has to come here…that's her perfect little boy, Mark….") Brad smiled at his mom and whispered: ("…I've heard all about mark, and he is far from perfect"…..) (….".what did you hear?"….) ( ……"I'll tell you in the car"…") Brad said.

They got up to leave and here she came…"Oh hi Lynn, who's this?" "This is my son Brad, Brad this is Maggie from work." "Oh…the 17 year old, did you guys have a nice dinner?" "Yes, but we have to get going." Maggie stepped close to Brad, and rubbed up and down on his arm. "He's a big boy." Maggie said. Brad looked at her and pictured a sleep mask on her, and 10 guys waiting in line. He smiled real big. "My,… Brad sure has a nice smile." Maggie said.

Brad had parked in the back of the parking lot. He opened the door for his mom. He leaned in and kissed her hot, feeling her soft tits. Mom was excited and gasp for breath. He reached under her short skirt and felt her damp pussy…(.. mom gasp hard…"brad!...someone might see us!…you naughty boy"….) she whispered. He wanted to fuck her right there in the parking lot, but he had a hotter idea, they drove off into the night.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (10-11)

Brad drove around and told mom about the Maggie story he'd heard. Mom got all hot thinking about that, and said: "That sounds like something that little bitch would do…and then got a sneaky grin on her face. She leaned over to Brad and whispered: (…"mommy has a sleep mask too, you know"…..) they giggled.

Brad drove around mom's old neighbor hood. She was excited and squirmed in her seat. He went down the street where his gramaw and grampaw live, turning out his headlights and quietly parking right in front of their house. This was the house where mom grew up. Mom was in shock….she whispered: (…"oh brad..oh no, we can't do it here…oh my god..what if either one of them came out, and spotted your SUV…..and ..oh my god..(gasp!)…what if we get caught…what would I say…I…I….in the back having sex with my son…oh my god.. She held her chest just thinking about it.

Brad said, (.."let's get in the back and talk about it.") He put his seat forward and helped his mom step into the back. Her hand was shaking as she kicked off her spiked hi heels. Brad felt her ass as she went thru.

She was so excited as it was very dark and she felt Brads strong hands lay her down on her back. He took her hand and she felt a stem with thorns…and the smell of a rose. He had placed it in her hand. He whispered:..(…."for my princess"…) Mom gulped and couldn't talk. She rubbed his back for awhile, smelling her rose. She thought…I'm the happiest mom in the world right now…ever.

She set the rose aside and started feeling her man. Brad whispered: (…" my name is bob teen, and I've never had sex with a girl or in a car before, would you help me, I'm real nervous…")…they giggled together, and mom said…"oh bob, neither have I, I think I'm suppose to lift up my skirt, will you help me?….that's good bob, now let's take out your penis and find a place to put it…here's a nice warm place, right here….

Brad kissed his mom softly…she was really hot with excitement, and kissed him back and the kiss escalated into a fury of wet lips and tongues. Their hands were roaming over their bodies, she clambered for his belt, and zipper as he lifted her blouse and started sucking on her wonderful tits. She pulled out his dick and stroked it. "Do mommy, right here in the car, and make mommy so happy….I've waited for years for this, do me…Brad.. I want you in me so bad"….

She started rubbing his dick on her clit and tried to moan quiet, but soon she's loud and puts his dick in her and moans more. Brad feels her hot legs going around him, pulling his dick in deep. She feel like a naughty teenager again, but this time she's getting hot sex like she always wanted. Her heart is booming in her chest. She has the best dick in the world in her, and she loving every minute of it..Her tongue is feeling his and she starting to get hyper as the tension builds.

Brads warm dick in her is feeling so good she feels like she's losing her mind. He's panting and driving his dick in her faster, She knows she'll have a super climax…she wants to feel it forever…she's going to heaven…right now…ooooh..it's cuming..is cuming brad…do mommy…yes yes..oh god yes …Brad…brad baby, mommy's going..ohhhh its cuming now…OOHHHH GODDDD BRAD….and she bucked her hips super fast and held on to brad as she tight as she could…she screams!

and squirts all over brad…brad yells OH GOD….MOM!…oooooo and shoots a mega load in her, he can't stop fucking her…eeeeee…they both squeal….oh…my god yes!!! baby…she feels his hot cum shooting in her, She feels brad's shirt rip in the back as her fingers dig in and she moans and moans….brad is locked up pushing his dick in so deep and leaving it there.

They both shake and tremble….it's a cum that won't quit….and they both wonder about their sanity as their minds whirl in joy. They drift off mentally…somewhere…and stay locked together. Her legs clamped around his legs. She babbling something…gasping…then…gasping again…

then it's all quiet….except for them catching their breath….

They see a porch light come on at her mom and dads house. Her dad opens the door, opens the screen and looks all around. He goes back in the house and closes the door, and turns off the porch light.

Mom about passes out as she holds her hand to her heart….then giggles with Brad smiling big.

Mom's in a daze as Brad walks her to her room. She flops on her bed. She's able to raise one hand to Brad…"Kiss your mommy goodnight, Brad." He kissed her and says: "Goodnight princess.", and turns out the light.

As soon as Mom and Brad had left, Lisa, Jen and Crystal all meet in Lisa's bedroom. Lisa and Crystal have on robes and talk with Jen. They tell her their plan to make her squirt. They turn out all but one light and slowly take Jen's clothes off, feeling her up as they go. Jen is excited and pants a little in her breathing. She feels Lisa's titties as she has always liked them. Crystal and Jen have had sex with each other before and liked it. Lisa wants some too.

They lay her on Lisa's bed and start in fondling her all over. Lisa takes off her robe and spreads Jen's legs wide. She starts licking Jen. Jen moans as Lisa feels what she wants most,

Jen's big clit.

Lisa is panting with excitement. Lisa puts her lips on Jen's big clit and sucks and sucks on it like a little dick. Lisa gets super hot doing this and begins to shake and has an orgasm right then and there. She shivers and keeps sucking as Jen squeals loud.

Crystal crawls up and put her pussy over Jen's face, and joins Lisa in licking Jen. Lisa runs 4 fingers in Jen's wet pussy and moves them in and out. Jen is now squirming good, twisting her body in pleasure having two girl on her making her hot and Crystal's pussy to eat. Lisa adds her thumb in Jen's pussy and keeps going a little faster. Jen is moaning loud now as she licks Crystal's pussy.

Jen adds her fingers to Crystal's pussy and feels her inside. She find Crystals G spot, and massages it good. Crystal feels a squirt building as Jen suck her clit fast. Lisa sticks her whole hand in Jen's pussy and starts pumping her fist in and out fast. Crystal and Lisa both attack her big clit and lick it as fast as they can. Jen yells..Ohhhhhhh….Gezzzzz…AHHHHH!, and squirts big one all over Lisa and the bed as the moans and shakes back and forth, yelling OH Yessssss…ahhhhhh…and another squirt comes out. Jen is shaking and shaking as she squirts another little one. Jen's body is twitching and jumping at she moans….

Crystal gets so hyper ..she orgasms and squirts, just watching…Lisa's pussy is twitching and dripping from the scene. She can't take it and starts fingering her pussy with one hand, and her clit with the other lying on the floor raising her head up to watch, she raises her hips as high as she can, and yells….she squirts way up in the air two times…Jen reaches down and rubs Lisa's pussy over and over.

Mom had the day off, and sleeps in. She wakes up and just lays there with a smile on her face thinking…. Wow…did that really just happen…yes it did. She is still in the same clothes she wore last night. Her pussy feels so good, and satisfied, for now. She remembers she squirted at the peak of sex. She got a tingle just thinking about it.

Brad sat up in bed smiling he was hot for his mom again this morning. He thought about Maggie and her sleep mask, and how he would love to have fucked her too. He got an idea.

Later mom was up and fixing breakfast. Her shower felt wonderful as she had an inner glow about Brad. "Brad"…"Lisa"…"Breakfast", mom yelled. Brad leaped down the stairs, all showered and felt so good today. He wanted to get mom alone and get to planning their next sex. Lisa came in, in a daze with a calm smile. "What did you do last night Lisa?" mom asked. Brad just waited for her answer and smiled. Lisa's mind was a million miles away…"Lisa?".."Oh…sorry mom, a….we just played computer games." Brad leaned over to her and asked…"What games did you play Lisa?" She just smiled at him, and indicated to him, out of mom's sight….she took her arms and started humping the air. "Oh, I don't remember them all BRAD" she said.

After breakfast, Brad got mom alone, made sure Lisa wasn't looking and kissed her softly. Mom gasp and rubbed his dick. He whispered: (…" you're the best date I've ever had mom, you knocked me out last night"…) (…"I'm so happy today brad, I just want so hold you all day and night"…)( …I've got an idea for some fun for us tonight mom."…)

She felt a hot flash crawl up her face. She so wanted to make him happy and was eager to find out what is was. She had her teenage dream fulfilled last night, now it was his turn, and she wanted to do anything to make him happy. (.."can you tell me what it is?"….) (…"after Lisa goes to bed, I'll sneak into your room and show you something, and you'll know what it is"…) Brad checked again for Lisa and pulled his mom in the wash room and started kissing her and feeling her up. ''

Mom, started shaking and her knees got weak as she felt him and squeezed his dick firm. She took a big breath and kissed him more, and said "Oh god, I hope I can wait that long, I want you so bad all the time." She swatted him on the butt, and whispered: (…"you naughty boy, feeling your mom's titties, and vagina, I'll have to lock you in my room, bad boy."….) Brad smiled …."tonight mom, tonight" She tried to grab his dick, but he ran away, up the stairs. She sighed and took a big breath and continued smiling all the time now.

Brad went and talked to Lisa. She told him how it went with Jen and Crystal….and that she was 'in love' with Jen's big clit. Brad told her how it went with mom and his 'date' with her…Lisa got hot listening about it, and started rubbing her pussy. Brad noticed and shut her door and started feeling her up. Lisa said she missed his dick, and wanted to feel his cum in her mouth some more. "How about a quick blow job." Lisa said. …and locked her door. She sat Brad on her bed, pulled his dick out and got on her knees an started jacking fast, while sucking him hard. Brad felt her sweet tits and soon shot cum in her mouth…she swallow it all. They stood up and he said: "…now you.." He sat her on the bed, pulled her shorts down and started licking her clit real fast…she held his head and gasp…and orgasmed, with a little squirt on his face.

"Wow, little sister, your so hot when you do that..I'm gonna want more of that!…that is so hot!" She said: "I've been practicing, because I knew you would like it."

Mom had been listening at her door, and silently giggled and tip toed away. She knew something was up when she found Lisa panties under Brad' pillow. Now she knew for sure. She liked the idea that her young daughter was getting good sex from Brad also.

That night Lisa said she was going over to Jen's. ( so she could get some more of Jen's clit to suck on,) she told Brad. He laughed and said ..go for it, but save me some. She said, no way she was keeping Jen's clit all for herself. He grabbed her tits and pussy and started humping her making her laugh out loud. She broke away and said.."Pervert!" and ran down the stairs with Brad right behind her. He caught her, drug her into the den, with his hands on her tits and pussy. He turned her around….and

Mom was stand right there looking at Brad's hands. Lisa got behind mom, making faces at Brad. Mom smiled and said: "Go ahead, don't let me get in the way."..and giggled.

That night, Lisa went to Jen's. Mom dressed real sexy and walked around the house in a red see thru night gown, no bra, no panties. Perpously walking by Brad, parading herself, twirling her night gown and making it fly open teasing him with her hot body. Brad sat on the couch enjoying the show. He had not seen his mom this happy…ever. She was like a high school girl again, acting silly and flirting with him. He love it as he watched her so happy, knowing he could fuck his sexy mom instead of wishing it, like he use to. He loved to see her flirt with him. She would walk slowly by him, and flip her night gown up in back, showing he sweet butt.

She flashed him, with her big boobs as she would walk by. She bent over in front of him as her saw her pussy. She put her leg on the couch seat and rubbed her leg, showing her bush. She walked by him playing with her own nipples. She stopped and felt his boner in his pants and then just walked away. He just let her play and play, having herself a ball. Finally he stood up with his huge boner which he pushed to stick out more, and watched her. She danced around the living room in her night gown not tied, showing herself half naked, free as a bird. She stopped and looked at his big boner and put her hands together like a ferrie

god mother and said: "Ohhhh, it that for me???…little boys shouldn't be getting erections for their mommy's..naughty naughty!," and she danced at the foot of the stairs shaking her butt and feeling her own tits.

Brad took off chasing her up the stairs as mom screeched, and ran laughing. She locked her door and said: "No, no little boy, it's not nice to want to have sex with your mommy. Tell mommy you won't try to touch your mommy's nice big titties and try and kiss mommy's wet vagina. Ok?

"Ok", Brad said: " Little Brad's gonna try real hard not to try and have sex with you mommy. I would never try and touch your big soft titties, feel your body, lick your vagina, or try and put little Brad's pee pee in your vagina. Ok?…now unlock mommy's door and Brad will just give you a teenie peck on the cheek goodnight.

He heard the door unlock and open a crack. He heard mom's voice say:

"Ok Brad, come in and don't try anything or mommy will make you do those awful push ups on top of her, that I know you just hate."

She ran and went in her bathroom, and stood ready to lock the door. Brad strolled in, slowly pulls a sleep mask out of his shirt, and dangles it in front of her. "Mom, do you mind wearing this?…I have a surprise for you."

Mom looked at the mask, and thought about Maggie having sex with her son, and his buddys while wearing a sleep mask. For some reason it made her hot thinking about it. She wondered what Maggie felt when her son and friends had sex with her while she saw nothing, but could only feel them in her.

It had to be exciting to her. Could she tell when it wasn't her sons penis in her?, big, small, long, short…that damn Maggie had been enjoying that all this time, while Lynn got nothing from her husband.

"Oh Brad,…. you bought mommy a present!…oooo…let me try it on." She came out and slowly took off her red night gown. She got in the middle of the bed and just laid there, arm and legs down. Brad came over and helped her put on the sleep mask, adjusting it so she saw absolutely nothing. All she could do was hear and feel now, and it already was making her pussy wet.

And Now the Fun Began….

Brad crawled in beside his mom and said: "Mommy, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you tonight?" "Why of course you can little Brad, you just snuggle up to mommy and get warm."

Her mind was racing with tingles all over her body. She pictured what Maggie must have felt as Brad slowly put his arm over her, just touching one of her goose bump filled tits. She labored for air, as she gasp. Brad talked like he was thinking out loud. …

'mommy sure has nice titties, I would just love to touch just one of them, but I would get on so much trouble and mommy would get so mad at me, I just know it. Maybe if I just eased my little hand closer to her beautiful tit, she wouldn't notice.'

She took a big breath and shivered. She was having major tingles in her pussy and could feel her juices starting to run out of her pussy and between her legs. She felt Brad's hand creep up onto her tit….pause….then further…pause…then slowly slid over to her other tit. She moaned quietly, as Brad watched goose bumps dance across her ribs. He slowly let his hand slide down, inch by inch towards her pussy. She jumped and squirmed a little. Her pussy quivered all by it self.

'I hope mommy doesn't wake up and stop me, I like this and it's exciting…she sure has a soft bush, I bet it tastes hot.'

She felt him slide his finger up and down her slit. He put his finger on her clit real easy, and rubbed it around.

This was hard to take, the anticipation was killing her. She parted her legs inviting him in to lick her. She bet Maggie went thru this too, waiting for young boys to touch her, afraid she might wake up. She squirmed waiting…then she felt his warm breath on her pussy….ahhhh… his hands slipped under her legs, and now his tongue, so wet, so warm entering her and feeling itself all around her wet pussy.

He knew just how to please her, licking just right around her clit, and drawing it in between his lips. Oooooo …gasp…(….."ohhhhh ….yes…. little brad…lick mommy good….mommy wont tell anyone…it's ok to lick mommy,…. that's a good boy….oh god….lick mommy's clittie….she likes that little brad…keep that up…oohhhh…. yessss….) She had never been so excited this way, and only being able to feel and hear was making her crazy horny. She want to beg him to put his dick in her…scream it out…just fuck me…brad…do it now…. She couldn't take it any more and reached down and pulled his head to her and kissed him with all the passion she could give and reached down and rammed his dick in her and started fucking and crying out…god damn!..fuck me, fuck me baby!…NOW…FUCK ME BRAD BABY…Brad hung on tight and started fucking her with all his might...She clawed his back and drove her fingers in him, and fucked faster than she had ever fucked in her life….she hear the loud slapping noise their body's made and then…….

eeeeeee oh baby..ah…ah…YESSSSS BABY…FUCK MOMMY…eeeeeee ….Oh my God..ohmygodohmygod…oh…oh …brad baby..yessss. Brad came so hard his balls hurt, blast after blast of his cum going in his mom and some flowing out her beautiful pussy…he felt like crying it felt so good….

They both trembled and felt the pulses pumping in her….her pussy trembled now…she had squirted and didn't even realized it…she felt a big spazam and squirted again… They stay locked together and drifted very slowly,….off to sleep.

Brad woke up to Lisa shaking him…she motioned for him to come with her. Mom was still wearing her sleep mask, sleeping with a smile on her face. Lisa just stared at her mom wearing a sleep mask and giggled. She and Brad tip toed out and closed her door.

It was 7am. Brad said, "What's up sweet tits.?" The kissed a hot kiss good morning. Lisa said: "A sleep mask on mom?, why Brad you naughty little boy, and giggled." Listen to this! Lisa said, Jen had met a guy named Mark, and he offered his mom to her to lick her pussy if she wanted!.." Jen said "What!" He said she wore a sleep mask, and he and his buddies could fuck her and every thing while she had that mask on, but no girl had eaten her pussy yet, or stuck their pussy up for her to lick. He wondered if she would eat a girls pussy while she had that mask on." Brad laughed and said, is Jen going to do it?

Lisa said, "You know Jen, horny little Jen, you know she will! She'd eat a pussy or suck a dick anytime, anywhere." Brad thought a minute…' That's Maggie, the busy body that gives mom a hard time at her work! She's all 'goodie two shoes' at work and the office gossip bitch. Remember I told you the mask story, and you and I didn't believe it, well,…it's true! I just met her when I took mom to dinner, she had her son Mark with her!…

Brad, are you shitting me? No!! it's true, Mark fucks his mom and let's his buddies fuck her too, as long as she has that mask on, you can do anything to her! Lisa smiled and thought. Brad smiled and thought….

' digital video camera'.

Mom went in to work for a few hours, then home again. Brad mind was filled with his mom. He wanted her 24/7. She started dressing a lot sexier now, shorter skirts, more cleavage showing. Her long hair now curled down her back to her waist. She was looking the hottest she'd ever looked. She was driving Brad crazy. He just loved to look at her. She, to him was the hottest woman on the planet. She was always happy now, she glowed with her new sex partner, she liked it.

She thought about him all the time too. At work, at home, driving he was always getting herself hot, by thinking of his hot body. She pleased him anyway she could, and he pleased her. One look from him, and she got a twinge in her pussy. Brad too, he would always have a a boner on all the time he

thought of her. He wanted to fuck her in every room in the house. She wanted to give him a boner to keep him happy. He would take her in his suv at night and stop, and they would get in the back and fuck themselves crazy. Behind a gas station, a bank parking lot, on a busy street they didn't care much where, when they wanted to fuck, they did. The riskier, the better. Brad ask her one night in her bed, "Mom, have you ever been with a woman?"…..she paused….then begin to smile. She leaned her head back on the pillows and began.

"Your the only one I have ever told this to, because you will understand. When I was 16, I found myself attracted to one of my girlfriends. Her name was Lisa Conway.

She had all the things a girl could want. Good looks, sexy body and her folks were rich. I didn't even know what a bi sexual was. We spent the night together once, and we got to talking about sex. I was totally inexperienced about sex. She lay beside me and ask me if I masturbated. Brad, I didn't even know what that was. I said: "huh? What's that." She said I'll show you. We both had on long nighties and she pulled mine up past my vagina and then hers, and we pulled down our panties and took them off.

She whispered …do what I do…She started in fingering her vagina. I did too. It felt good. Then she pulled her vagina open and found her little clit, and rubbed it, so did I and wham….that tingled real good to me. She kept rubbing it more and started moaning, as did I. It felt wonderful. She licked her finger and stuck it inside her vagina, and licked her other hands fingers and rubbed around her clit. I did the same, this was feeling so exciting for me, I wanted more of this. She started moving her fingers fast inside her vagina, in and out, and rubbed her clit faster.

I did it too and I felt a rising good feeling inside me, so we did it steady and I felt a build up of good feeling coming and we went faster until we both moaned with my first orgasm. She orgasmed too. Brad,… it took my breath away it felt so good. A week later she stayed over at my house and I said, let's do 'that' again, ok. We waited till late and my folks had gone to bed, and took our panties off and started in. This time she turned and said it excited her to watch me rub my vagina and clit. She lay with her vagina right in my face and rubbed it. I was exciting to watch her run her fingers in and out of her vagina, all wet and slick, and our licked wet finger on our clits. I felt a much bigger feeling building up in me as I watched her masturbate her wet vagina. I felt her lift my leg up as she lifted her leg up and she scooted close to my vagina. I could feel her breath on my vagina as I masturbated my vagina a little faster, letting the good feeling build up to a new peak.

I began to moan as quiet as I could, but it was building up higher this time. Next thing I know, I feel something extra on my clit. It was her tongue licking it and when she sucked it in her lips, I moaned loud and had the best orgasm I ever had. She was still masturbating so I put my tongue on her clit and did the same. She moaned, squirmed and her vagina got real wet on my tongue, as I started licking her vagina up and down as she did mine. We listened, ….afraid someone had heard us. Week after week we did this and got good at it, orgasming several times a night, licking our vaginas and clits.

I'll never forget her… ever."

During the telling of this story, she had slowly started rubbing her vagina, her hand under her skirt. Brad loved watching her do it.

"The girl moved away right after that."

"Now,….(pause)…. there is only one young girl that makes me so hot,….I would just love to lick her into a screaming orgasm!"

"WOW….Who's that mom???"

She smiled and whispered: ("...she lives in our house"….).

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (12-13)

Brad talked to Lisa, and said here, take my camera. Tell Jen to tell Mark she'd love to do his mom, and maybe her friend too, but they want to get off by watching Mark fuck his mom first, then she'll eat his mom's pussy, and try to get his mom to eat her pussy too.

I want you to sneak some no flash pictures. Just one picture of Mark fucking Maggie, and Maggie will never bother Mom again…got it?

Lisa giggled and said: "Big brother, you just took my plan right out of my head!"…She kissed him, all excitedly and felt his dick. Brad lifted her little top and kissed both of her bare tits. They started in with what they both like to do best. Brad then smiled, and picked his sister up and took her in the garage, to the hidden bed. Lisa always wanted to fuck her brother anytime.

He turned her over on her front and pulled her shorts down and off. He raised her butt up in the air, laid over her and reached under her and played her clit. She moaned softly and rocked back on him. He pulled his boner out and slipped it in her pussy from behind. Lisa began to squirm and pushed back harder on him. She whispered: (.."brad, have you ever fuck a girl in the ass?"..) He paused….then said: "Yes". ("I want you to do me, please…I've never had it done to me"….)

Brad took the wet from her pussy and rubbed it around her little butt hole until it was lubed real good. ("..you have to relax your butt hole so I can get my dick in, sis."…) He stuck an old blanket under her tummy, and began to ease his dick in her….She was panting hard and tried to not make her butt hole tight. He eased a little in...she moaned, then relaxed her hole…a little more and she began to rock back with his short strokes moaning and panting more.

("….oh god brad, it feels so different, I've got new tingles I haven't had before…put it in a little deeper, and make me cum."…) Brad kept putting in more of his dick in deeper. Lisa is red in the face and starting to push back on his dick and fuck with him. She starts in moaning steady as they both finger her pussy and clit. She start to orgasm and moans real loud

"Cum in me Brad I want to feel your cum in my ass!" Brad's finger squeeze's her clit…"Oh my god!…oh oh….as she humped back on him. She jumped, and trembled as she moaned and squeezes Brad's dick with her ass and yells, "Gezzzz! Oh god yesyesyes… He jolts and cum's deep in her ass…she shakes and they feel her pussy squeeze down on their fingers. She can't stop moaning, and moans till she is to weak to moan anymore.

Brad carried her in the house and set her in her bed. She just smiles and closes her eyes.

Brad showers and mom is up and making breakfast for all. She sings and prances around like a little girl. He tells her Lisa is in the shower now, but will be down soon. Mom checks to see if Lisa might be done, and whispers to brad..( "you guys were a little noisy in the garage you naughty kids."…and giggled."…)

Brad got red in the face.

He knew now that mom knew they were fooling around. Mom giggled to herself as she smiled at Brad. Brad didn't know what to say to her. Mom checked again for Lisa and whispered: (…"lisa has good taste in men. She's so sexy I can't blame you at all. The time may come when you'll have to wait for your mommy to finish having sex with her little girl, before you can have sex with your sister." ) Brad smiled and kissed his mom.

He had a plan….

He wanted his mom to get with Lisa and have sex with her as was her long time desire. He had to talk to Lisa….alone.

Brad said to himself…perfect! Mom's birthday is Sunday, I'll give the ultimate present. He had to talk to Lisa first.

"Morning everybody…Lisa said as she came to breakfast in her white robe. "Morning sweety, I like that robe on you" mom said. Brad looked at Lisa and licked his lips and ran his tongue in and out, as they all ate. "Mom!…Brad's making faces at me." Lisa said.

"That just means he loves you dear, don't pay any attention to him." They all busted up laughing even mom. Mom was in a good mood and she began to pick on Brad in fun. "Brad dear, would you check in the garage, I thought I heard some cat's fighting out there this morning." She grinned and looked right him. "Oh sure mom, I'll check it out." Lisa began to get red in the face and got up to get some more milk. "Whew, this robe sure is hot." Lisa said. "Go put on your little bikini, sweety, you always look so good in that." Mom said. Brad smiled at mom, she winked at him.

Mom was slowly getting a little bolder with Lisa, and Lisa liked it, she had thought her mom was hot and sexy for a long time now. Lisa at 17, was getting bolder too, touching mom, and feeling her legs and saying she had hot legs. Watching her shave her legs, changing clothes and even went in and showed with her one day, just to her naked. She remembers mom washing herself so carefully and rubbing the wash cloth gently across her tits, and vagina as Lisa watched. Then she washed Lisa. Taking her time washing her body slowly and spending so much time washing her vagina and her tits.

It made Lisa hot. Lisa didn't realize it but it made mom hotter. When she finished she hugged Lisa front to front, and felt her butt. When they dried off, mom dried off Lisa's back, and between her legs over and over. Lisa again, got hot, as did mom. Lisa remembered that night, just a few months ago, because as mom was drying her off, mom looked at her vagina and said: "Oh, I see a little red spot down there, let mom take a look at it. She placed Lisa on the toilet seat, and got on her knees. She had Lisa spread her legs wide apart and her rest one on the counter and the other on the towel rack, opening Lisa's pussy wide open. Mom came in close and looked an inch from Lisa's wet pussy and started breathing hard for a long time. Her face felt red, and it was.

She felt trembling in her stomach and fingers. Finally Lisa said: "See anything mom?" She snapped out of it and blinked from her hot fantasy and said ..oh it's nothing. Lisa thought then….I bet she wanted to lick my pussy, but didn't have the nerve.

Lisa was right.

That day mom kept seeing Lisa's pussy in her mind, and how much she wanted to just close her eyes and lick it and taste her. She had just been an inch from Lisa's wet clit, and got so hot inside her body, she just wanted to suck on it and make Lisa orgasm.

Lisa talked to Brad. He told her that mom had the hots for her. She said, "I just knew it!, how did you find out Brad?" He said you didn't hear it from me, and to just let happen naturally, mom will like that. "Lisa will like that too, I've wanted to have sex with mom for along time, she HOT, Brad!" Lisa said. "I have a plan."…Brad said. "Her birthday is Sunday, and let's give her what she wants…..a "Lisa" to play with that night." Lisa put her hands down over her pussy and said: "Oh….. My….. God…I think I just had an orgasm!"

"I'll go somewhere, so you two can have the house to your selves, Sunday night. I have a little present for you too. Brad went in his bedroom and brought out a box. He opened it, and there was a sleep mask, red with black trim for Lisa. Now you both have sleep masks to play with. Lisa hugged him around the neck and kissed him deeply…."Oh, there is one other thing, this we'll call a 'Maggie' mask. Look. He took the mask and it had a hidden removable inner pad. He removed it. He said, now look through it…Lisa held it up to her eyes and she could see thru it, but you couldn't see in. "I wonder if Maggie has one of these?" Brad said.

Friday night Jen talked to Mark and he said it's a go. He'd fuck his mom tonight, while Jen and Lisa watched, he liked that. Then he wanted to watch her eat his mom and try to get his mom to eat Jen.

All went according to plan as they quietly walked into Maggie's well lit bedroom. Mark slowly got up, and fucked his mom and came in her. All she did was moan. He didn't even see Lisa's camera taking shots secretly. Jen and Lisa got hot watching and rubbed each others pussy in the back ground. Jen then took off her shorts and slowly got up to lick Maggie's pussy. As she licked her , Maggie moaned real good and squirmed, by did nothing else.

Then came the big moment.

Jen carefully turned and slowly put her pussy down on Maggie's face. Maggie could still smell and slowly up came her arms and held Jen's hips and began to lick her. She moaned more now as Jen licked her clit. Maggie's tongue felt Jen's big clit and she really start to suck and lick now. In all the moving of Jen's body on Maggie's lips, Maggie's mask started to slip down. Maggie just reach up and put it back and continued licking Jen's pussy. Now Maggie was really starting to squirm and moan. She licked Jen's big clit faster and faster as Jen lick her clit fast also.

Soon Maggie held Jen's head and pushed her pussy up to Jen and moaned loud and shook hard. Jen got so excited she squirted on Maggie. Maggie just moaned and licked her lips over and over, then lay quietly, and was silent again.

Mark was smiling and gave Jen the thumbs up. Jen and Lisa smiled and tip toed out. They checked the pictures in Jen's car, perfect! One was Mark's face clearly fucking his mom, with his mom's scar on her side showing. Lisa got a shot of Jen squirting on Maggie's face. They couldn't wait to show Brad.

Brad was molesting his mom, as she giggled and tried to run away. She said: "You naughty little boy, you can't feel up your mommy! What's that in your pants! …. Oh my, 'I see a boner-I see a boner' and ran up stairs. Brad chased her and trapped her in Lisa's bedroom.

She said Lisa will be home soon and we have to cool it. I just know I'm safe from you in here. She had on a see thru night gown, no bra, no panties, just to tease Brad. He said: "Mom, I just killed Lisa a few minutes ago, so your not safe! I'm a com'in at get ya!" She giggled and got in Lisa bed, and pulled the covers up over her. Brad made like a monster, slowly coming to her. She squealed, a giggled while pulling covers over her head. He growled and pulled at the covers. She squealed more.

They didn't hear Lisa and Jen come home. They went up stairs to find Brad. That when they heard Brad and mom laughing and squealing in Lisa's room. The listened quietly….'..now brad, don't feel mommy up like that. You make mommy all hot….brad..stop …let's do this later, Lisa is due home….oh baby…don't touch mommy there, it's makes mommy have the chills…..

Lisa and Jen covered their mouths and ran in Brads room, and hid. They heard mom and Brad leave and go down stairs laughing and giggling all the way. Lisa and Jen checked, mom and Brad were in the kitchen playing grab ass. They snuck down the stairs and went to the front door and opened it, went out then right back in and Lisa yelled..'Mom, I'm home."

Brad went in the living room while mom tried to fix her messy hair and night gown. Lisa pointed to the camera and gave it a thumbs up! Brad smiled big and kissed them both very hotly.

They both were very horny after what they had just did and wanted to attack him right there. They both grabbed at his dick, as the scooted away back in the kitchen. Later Lisa showed him the pictures she got. Brads eyes went wide open in shock. He whispered: ("..wow, great job, you two! Now ol' Maggie will never give mom a hard time ever again, once she gets a look at this. Jen spent the night with Lisa and they tried to be quiet as they had a lick fest and climaxed hard. Lisa was in heaven, licking on Jen's big clit.

Brad went to moms room later when Lisa and Jen had gone to sleep. She sat up in bed reading that same porno book. She had on a white robe, with nothing on underneath it. Brad took his clothes off and laid down. He reached over her and got the sleep mask and looked at it. He didn't tell mom, but it too had a removable inner pad. He put it on and said: "Who's there? Is there someone there?" Mom started to giggle…then started laughing and laughing. "Who is laughing?…who's there." Finally mom said still chucking in a high voice: …"It's me Maggie, son. Now you just go too sleep and don't talk or anything." Brad just smiled. Mom talked in a high voice again….

'oh son, mommy just had a bad dream, could I sleep with you tonight son?'….Brad just smiled and nodded his head. She laid beside him and laid her arm over his lower tummy, just touching his dick. She whispered….gee my son has a nice penis, I would love to touch it, but he would freak out if his mommy touched his penis, and get mad at me. She tried not to giggle…I'll just lay my hand on it and see what happens…..oh my…it's growing bigger…I like big penis's …..I sure would to lick it…mmmm…I like his penis….I like the feel of it on my tongue…mmmmm….

She held back a giggle as did Brad.

….it's so cold, I sure would like to warm it up…let's see, where can I put it to warm it up….oh...I know a place where it's warm and wet so it can slide right in…I'll put it there. She carefully mounted Brad's dick, and put it in her. She gasp, as it went in deep.

She was panting as she began to ride Brad. He just laid there at first. Mom leaned over and kissed him hot, He felt her on him, her body heat, and could feel her breath in between her kisses. She started a slide on him, causing his dick to go back and forth in her. She found she could regulate the depth so his dick just touching her cervix with each stroke. They had never done this way, and it was exciting her, in a new way. Her tits glided over his chest, exciting her nipples more and more. She started moaning and build up to more moans…then louder moans.

Brad knew his mom was building up to a very big climax. His arms came up slowly and he placed them on her sweet butt cheeks and joined in with her motion. She pick up the pace, her eyes closed like his so they only could feel their body's. She was headed there to a super climax and she and he knew it….his hands squeezed firmer on her butt…she began to shake…'oh….oh…oh yes baby….Brad!…I'm gonna….oh god oh baby mommy's cuming ….fuck mommy….fuck me baby….Oh Gezzzzzz Brad!, and she let out a yell….that caused her to stop breathing and hold it…that's when Brad exploded in her and he yelled….Oh god…. MOM!, and a flood of his cum came squirting deep in her….pumping and pumping…oh god mom..she then screamed as loud as she could..AA AAAH AHHHHHHHHH!….OH GOD!!….and her climax came…and she shook hard.

oh god…brad baby….yes…it's so good.. …oh god and she slowly went weak and collapsed on him….His dick still pumping cum, and her pussy still squeezing his dick……

Sunday morning

Mom woke up paused, then began to smile remembering last night. Lisa peeked in and said to stay in bed please. Soon Lisa and Brad came in with a tray with her breakfast. They sang..."Happy Birthday part one…. They both jumped in bed with her and talked and laughed. Later on Brad said he had a surprise for her that night. She was still glowing from last night and wondered if she could take more super good feelings. Lisa said it's 'spoil mom' day and led her to her shower.

Lisa got naked with mom and began to wash her. The warm soapy water started getting mom excited as Lisa took her time washing her mom. Mom leaned against the shower wall and closed her eyes and let Lisa hands glide over her. Lisa was getting really hot feeling her mom's body, her tits, her ass and began slowly washing her pussy. Mom was losing her breath as the slick warm soapy suds covered her body. She felt her legs quiver and spread her legs apart to steady herself. Lisa slowly put her hands between mom's legs and massaged her pussy….mom's arms came up and started soaping up Lisa also.

They both enjoyed feeling their slick body's and the warm water. Lisa let mom feel her pussy as they leaned in to each other moaning a little. Mom's warm hand knew just where to go on her little girl, and soon Lisa clit was tingling as Lisa squirmed. Lisa knew that tonight she was going to have sex with her mom, after wanting it for a long time.

She stopped and whispered to mom…("..we gotta do this more sometime"….) mom whispered back: ("..I know I missed a spot, I'll just have start over."…) Lisa washed her and mom off with the warm wand, but she just had to put the wand up to mom's clit and watch her jump. They both giggled as the shower was over….. for now that is.

Mom and Lisa were semi-wet all day. Lisa excited about tonight thinking about the sex she was going to have with her mom. Mom was thinking about last night and the great shaking climax she had on top of Brad.

Jen was still there and Lisa felt her clit every chance she got, making Jen jump, and then smile. Before she left for home, Jen whispered: ("….my clit will be waiting for you, anytime. Let's us get some sleep masks and play ..'eat your girlfriend' soon."…) Lisa got chills when she said that and a jolt in her pussy. Jen grabbed Lisa's hand and ran it over Jen's protruding clit, and then went home. Lisa shuttered as she watch her walk away.

Brad talked to Lisa about tonight, Lisa heart was beating fast as he talked. He said mom's bathroom has an extra door at back. It leads to the empty spare bedroom. Brad fixed the door so that appears to be locked but isn't. Because he wants to watch her and mom have sex for the first time. Lisa smiled big and whispered: ("you're a peeping brad, you bad boy"…, ….mom and I decided to just cuddle and no sex, brad bad boy."….) She pinched his butt hard and took off running down stairs with Brad chasing her. "MOM…Brad's chasing me"…Mom giggled and said: "Now you two 5 year olds play nice."

Brad and Lisa took mom out to a nice dinner. They all played 'feel the legs under the table' and had a good time. They brought out a 1 candle cup cake for mom when they got home. Brad said he had to go somewhere at 9pm for a hour. Brad said: "Lisa, you take care of mom while I'm gone, OK???" Lisa said: "Oh ..I will big brother, this is 'pamper mom night."

Mom blushed and hugged her two kids. At 8pm Lisa yelled at Brad up stairs: "Ok Brad, where having a 'girls night tonight', so you can go away, and stay away, bad boy." Brad giggled and said he had a date tonight with JEN…and she said to tell you that she hate's your guts, your ugly and your feet stink. Lisa took off up stairs to get Brad. He was waiting in his room for her.

She stalked him slowly and pounced on him on his bed. He grabbed her tits and started kissing them. She whispered quiet:…(..mom...brad's kissing my titties…mom…come save me…mom…brads touching my little pee pee..) They giggled and started kissing and feeling their body's.They got excited fast and wrapped their legs around each other and felt each other up… Lisa giggled and said he better not touch jen's clit, the rest of her, she didn't care about…he tickled her and swatted her on the butt, and pushed her away. She gave him the finger, turned, shook her ass and left. Brad left.

Lisa said to mom..."Come with me, birthday girl." She led her mom out of the kitchen by the hand. They went up stairs and Lisa proceeded to undress her mom.

She got behind mom and reached around her. Mom felt tingles everywhere. Lisa slowly unbuttoned her blouse, mom felt Lisa's hands rub across her tits. Lisa slowly removed it, sending a hot flash across her mom's nipples. Mom could feel Lisa's warm breath on the back of her neck She felt the heat from Lisa's body behind her, and Lisa's front, brushing across her butt cheeks. Lisa felt for mom's button and zipper and undid her red skirt, and let drop to the floor. Mom stepped out of it and her hi heels.

Lisa slowly un- hooked her bra, and smelled moms perfume. All that was left was her red panties. Lisa was behind her still and inched the silky red panties slowly down her legs and off. She watched as the chill bumps traveled up mom's legs.

Lisa didn't realize how undressing her mom was such a turn on to her. Lisa's pussy was dripping wet.

Mom was really getting off on this undressing by the daughter, who she had sexual desires for a long time. Lisa whispered to her:

("now, undress me.")

Mom's hand trembled as she got behind Lisa. She pulled Lisa's top off over her head, taking a second to take in the smell of Lisa's sweet body. Lisa had no bra on. Mom peeked over her, to look at her young firm titties. Now for her little blue shorts. She reached around the panting Lisa and undid them at the front. Slowly unzipped them and let them fall to the floor.

Now Lisa felt the chill bumps run up her legs stopping at her wet pussy. Mom's warm hands glided over her hips and felt the final item of clothing. She felt mom's warm body and her breath on the side of her neck. Being mother and daughter they liked the same things touched on their body's

Now for her little bright pink bikini panties. Mom gently leaned Lisa back against her, feeling Lisa warm body on her tits and her little cute butt against moms pubic hair.

Slowly mom's warm hands slipped down the front of Lisa's panties, and slid them off, letting her hands glide over Lisa's patch of pubic hair. Lisa moaned a little. She just held Lisa against her and enjoyed the feel of her warm body's back side against her front. She put her arms around her and just let her hands squeeze Lisa titties. Mom was getting really turned on, and gasp big, for air.

She had thought of Lisa body against hers many many times, now it was real. Lisa reached back and rubbed her mom's hips and waist. Mom gasp, and got chills at Lisa's touch. Lisa led mom to the shower while mom still was holding her. Lisa set the water to very warm and they stepped in. Lisa did all the work, soaping mom all over with scented soap. She washed mom's hair, and massaged her head as mom got dizzy from it. Now, Lisa brought in a shower table, and gently laid mom on it face up.

Lisa took the warm wand and slowly let the warm water flow over her mom. Lisa got a special bottle of scented soap that smelled like a garden of flowers, and soaped her mom down. Feeling every part of moms body with her hands. They both were panting and so turned on now. Lisa hands felt her mom's tits and pussy all slick with the scented soap, and rubbed her mom's nipples and her pussy over and over again. Mom strained for breath over and over again. Lisa washed every part of her mom's body, by having her roll one way and then the other. When mom was on her front, Lisa soaped up mom's butt cheeks, and let her fingers slowly slide in and massage her little butt hole a little. Mom moaned and puckered her butt cheeks hard and shivered.

Mom was weak with pleasure. Lisa rinsed her mom off with warm water. Then she carefully stood mom against the shower wall and slowly dried her off, and helped her to mom's bed. Lisa dried herself off and put her mom's arms out, and her legs wide open. She turned the lights low. Lisa laid down on mom but on Lisa's back. She pulled mom's hands up and on her titties. Mom moaned and her hands trembled on Lisa tits. Lisa guided mom's hands over her tits and let mom squeeze them while she put her hand down thru to mom's clit. Mom's legs came up and she locked them over Lisa's. She pushed her pussy up against Lisa's butt crack firm in a slow fucking motion. Lisa squirmed her butt against her mom's bush, Lisa heart beat hard and fast.

Lisa thought back….about how she liked it when she was about 11, and mom would always get in the shower with her, and wash her. She started admiring her mom's body back then. Mom had sexy curves, long hair, nice tits that jiggled when she washed Lisa. Mom had pubic hair, a full bush, when little Lisa had none. The way mom washed her, with such care…and carefully rubbed her little pussy, making her tingle and giggle. Mom got big tingles in her pussy and fought back the thoughts of wanting so bad to finger little Lisa's pussy.

Mom was slowly getting the hots for her own daughter bad, about that time. She pushed the thoughts away, but they never left, but only got stronger. When she washed her, she felt her own pussy get wet and tingle. Little Lisa loved it and let mom do the touching all she wanted. Little Lisa did a little touching herself, and would ask to wash mom, and mom gladly let her. She remembers washing mom's tits, and watching them sway back and forth as she soaped them up good and felt them.

Playing with mom's nipples with her tiny fingers, and giggling. Mom would get so excited she could hardly stand up. One time she sat down on the shower floor with mom's legs together and let little Lisa stand over her with her legs apart and wash her. She watched Lisa's little wet slit move back and forth right in front of her eyes. She wanted to kiss and lick it even then, but just tried real hard to keep it to herself. The taboo of it all was making her wet, more and more.

When dad was gone, mom would masturbate in the locked bathroom. She would sit on the toilet seat, open up her legs wide and rub her pussy, thinking about how she wanted to lick little Lisa's slit. She pictured licking her little pink clit and her tiny pussy, faster and faster she would rub her clit…and then………..

She would raise her pussy up high with her tip toes, and shudder hard!… and have a wonderful body shaking climax, that would leave her in ecstasy……

She never ever got that from her husband.

* * *

The Brother and Sister Next Door (14-2.0-2.1)

Brad quietly came home. He raced up to the spare bedroom and quietly opened the door to mom's bathroom. He slowly inched in to watch his mom and sister finally,…. have some very long awaited…. 'mom and daughter sex.'…..

Brad stood in the dark shadows and saw his sister Lisa, naked, laying on her back on top of their naked mom. Mom, eyes were closed feeling and squeezing Lisa tits firm, over and over. Mom was pushing her pussy up and down against Lisa's naked butt, her legs locked around Lisa's.

Brad was shaking a little he was so turned on watching, His dick was huge in his pants and he could feel it pulsing …He took out his dick before it ripped his pants. He stroked it slowly as he continued to watch his mom and sister in their long awaited longing to have sex with each other.

Lisa was in a trance feel her mom's hands on her tits. She felt the drips from her pussy. She felt her mom's pubic hair on her butt. She was just letting her mom do whatever she wanted to her, and loving it. Mom tension was build and building and she started losing control. She took her legs down from Lisa, and moved her around, putting Lisa pussy right up to her face. Her hands were shaking, she had wanted to do this for so long, now….it was happening. She pulled Lisa's pussy to her mouth. She finally licked her little pussy. She licked it top to bottom, each lick going deeper in. Lisa was now opening her mom's legs wide and smelling her wet pussy's sex. She starts by taking her tongue and circling her big clit. Wow it sure was bigger than hers, all pink and puffy. They both started moaning off and on continuously now. Mom was digging her fingers in Lisa's hips to pull her in closer to her lips. Her lips quivered as she sucked on Lisa's small pussy lips. Lisa's body never quit quivering now.

She pulled mom's legs up and put them wide apart. She put her arms under mom's legs, squeezing her butt and pulling mom's pussy close in to her mouth. They began to moan louder as they licked and licked. Teasing each others clit's and licking all the juices they had coming from their pussy's. They both start humping with their hips, losing control as their desire now drove them to reach for the greatest climax of their lives. They are starting to yell now as it's coming…it's coming oh oh OH yes….yes baby cum for mommy….oh mom, I'm gonna cum…oh god yes mom, lick me good, it's it's here and Lisa screamed as mom screamed, shook and squirted in her little girls mouth. Mom yelled ..Oh Baby baby baby OH YES BABY!! CUM FOR MOMMY!!!, and Lisa squirted hard, shook and yelled OH GOD YES MOM! mom fast licked Lisa's clit as her juices squirted over mom's face and down her neck. Oh baby yes you came for mommy…sweet baby…yes.

They cried with euphoria and jolts of climax pleasure that just kept coming. They moaned till they didn't have any power left to moan any more. The just lay there….feeling the pulses in their pussy's, making them jump a little with the energy they had left to jump with. All was quiet now and sleep took over.

Brad watched in a daze and realized his dick had shot many shots way out about 3 feet, when they climaxed and squirted. He could hardly stand, his legs were so weak.

Mom started waking up from a dream world she had been in. In her arms was her little girl Lisa all naked and warm on her. She was naked too and felt Lisa's wet pussy on her leg. In Lisa's mouth was on mom's tit.

Brad woke up with a big boner thinking about last night. His balls hurt a little from getting so full last night. He thought how hot it was to see both his mom and sister getting some girl sex that they had both wanted for a long time. His door slowly opened and in came Lisa and Mom. Lisa had a coffee pot, and his mom had a cup she was holding with both hands. They sat on his bed, Lisa's shaking hands poured the coffee as mom tried to hold the cup still in her shaking hands. Brad smiled at them and told them go back to bed. They slowly and carefully limped out of the room.

Brad let them have at it for a few days, fulfilling their desires to have sex with each other. He would sneak up the his bathroom viewing spot, and watch them moaning and licking on each others pussy's, feeling their tits and enjoying themselves. He never saw his mom so happy and Lisa too. On one Wednesday night, mom and Lisa came in to his room, and stood and smiled at him. They came over in their robes, and took him by the hands and they all went into the shower. They undressed him and they all got in the shower. They washed him real sexy, stroking his dick, and using him like a sex toy.

They giggled and washed his hair, and all. They got out, dried him and themselves off and took him into mom's bedroom. They laid him on his back and took turns sucking on his dick, getting up and putting their pussy's in his face and letting him lick them. They rubbed their tits on his mouth to be sucked and played with.

Then out came the sleep mask for him. As he put it on, he secretly removed the inner shield and now could see them as they got ready g

to give him the ultimate sex. They both got naked. Mom was her self and Lisa pretended she was Maggie, with a hi voice. The talked out loud. "Say Maggie, could I ask you something in private."

"Sure Lynn, what is it." "Maggie is it true that girls or women can go to your house and have sex with your son if he has his sleep mask on?" "Why yes, you can." "I have a virgin daughter and I want her to have sex, and I have a husband that won't have sex with me, can we come over tonight?" "He has his sleep mask on now, come and get some." "My son Bradley, he would never do something like this, because her respects his mother to much." They tee hee quietly.

"Oh look at his nice penis, now Lisa, you get up on it dear, and have some sex with the nice boy."

Brad listened and smiled, trying to laugh.

"Does your son lick vaginas too?" "Oh yes he likes that, you can do both with him if you like."

Brad feels Lisa get up on him and stick his dick in her. Next he feels his mom's legs over his shoulders and her pussy settle in his face. "Oh Lisa, how is everything back there?" Lisa moans as she pumps Brad's dick in her. "That sounds real good little Lisa, real good." "How is it for you mommy, is he licking you good?" "Oh yes dear, he licks my pussy and my clit too…mmmmmm." "Is he gonna make you cum real hard mommy?" "Mommy can't talk right now ….I oh my….I whew…his tongue is……Oh…..Oh yes….how is his dick ….doing inside you……Oh God….little Lisa….oh baby, yes ….that's it son…make another mommy cum….yes …it's…OH GOD…YES….yesyesyesyes…Oh Baby, Lick Mommy ….yessss…eeeeee OH GOD YES!!!

Mom started humping Brad face faster and faster and climaxed and shook steady in Brad face. He then felt her squirt when he fast licked her clit….She yelled…OH…MAKE MOMMY CUM BABY!….and she squirmed and squirted again. Lisa hearing all this, screams out BRAD..YESSSSS and climaxes as he shoots a big load in her hot pussy...he cry's out OH BABY…OH….OH…Lisa squirms and squirts, twisting her pussy on his dick as she fast rub's her clit, panting hard and shaking. Lisa puts her squeeze muscles on his dick hard. She and mom moan and shake.

Brad continues to lick his mom and makes her jump each time his tongue touches her clit. Lisa feels her mom's back and reaches up and feels her tits too.

Thursday morning. 9am. Brad wakes, and sits up in bed. Wow, was that ever hot, mom and sister both fucking him. Lisa pokes her head in his room…."Hi lover boy"…."Hi lover sis" he says back. "Stay right there, lover boy." Soon mom and sis bring in a tray with breakfast. "Your Majesties Breakfast." they both say. While he eats, mom let's them know, that Dad will be home tomorrow, and they will have to sneak to have fun. They all giggle thinking of all the ways to sneak a kiss, a feel, a fuck, a lick and more. Jen comes over and looks in Brads room.

She asks If 'His Majesty' has had his morning blow job yet, and crawls under the covers and starts sucking his dick. Mom asks Lisa what Jen's up to upstairs. Lisa replies: "Noth'in much."

The Brother and Sister next Door

The Meeting.

I called a meeting with Brad, Lisa, Lynn (mom),Dad, Jen, Jen's Dad, Rob, Maggie and her son Mark.

My girlfriend sat beside me, as she always does as I write my stories. It took a while to get them all to settle down. Brad couldn't keep his hands off Lisa and his mom. Their hands under the table, grabbing, feeling, giggling and all. Jen tried to feel up her Dad…he slapped her hands, all embarrassed. Maggie had on her sleep mask and just sat there, never saying a word. Mark had his hand under her skirt rubbing her pussy under the table, and Robb had his hand in the front of Lisa's shorts.

My girl friend is not helping by groping me under the table.

Finally I got their attention and ask them what they would like to do next?

They all discussed it between themselves in a heated discussion. Finally Brad and Lisa stood up said jointly: "SNEAK IT!!!"…they all cheered, smiled and started back grabbing themselves under the table and giggling. Lisa and Brad's Dad, said he wanted in on all this good hot fucking. I told him he was getting a young hot Secretary for him. Jen smiled, trying to keep a straight face.

Mom smiled and said…"Oh really, well daddy, don't start bringing her around my house! I'll throw the little tramp out!"…Mom smiled as we all laughed. Dad says: "Look who's talking!, your FUCKING YOUR KIDS!…Bitch!" Mom just smiled big, so proud of it. …Maggie even cracked a smile while still wearing her sleep mask, as son Mark stuck his finger in her pussy, under the table.

I finally settled them all down. I said: "Ok, go back to your lusty perverted lives, then I'll decide what to do with you all, meeting over. "

I noticed, Brad was eyeballing my girlfriends tits, Lisa was helping Mark feel his mom's pussy, Mom was showing her tits to Jen's dad and Robb. Jen was rubbing Lisa's dads boner and Maggie was lifting her skirt up so Lisa and Mark could lick her pussy.

I pulled Brad away from looking down my girlfriends blouse, (she has a nice set of hooters, by the way) and said "GET OUT!"…they all huddled and then Mom stepped forward and said to the readers: " You people are sick, reading about us lusty, incestuous, over sexed folks…and we love you for it." She then popped out her big tits, for all the readers. ( .)( .)

Brad woke up to the sound of his dad's voice. Jen had spent night with Lisa, and they were coming down for breakfast…but Lisa stopped with Jen to quietly ease dropped on dad and mom.

He told mom he was hiring a secretary, because he was just to over worked. They would be doing some work at home in his office, and she would be traveling with him some. Jen's face lit up and whispered: ("I want that job!") to Lisa. Lisa smiled big and nodded her head yes.

Dad was a handsome guy, just worked hard all the time and now he would return to a more regular home life…he thought. Mom just smiled and thought…('Well good for him, but all those years of no sex for me, he's not going to mess up what I have now, I hope he can mess around with this new secretary and leave my new sex life alone.')

It was Saturday and dad relaxed in the den. Jen went on the attack. She walked in the den in her short little shorts and said: "Hi, I'm Lisa's friend from next door, Jen, I don't believe we've met." Dad turned and looked at her…smiled at he scanned her hot body and said: "Oh yes, I noticed you next door, lot's of times, Jen. Wow, you're a cute one,….say….I'm looking for a secretary, would you maybe be interested?" Jen was stunned, she was all ready to sell him on hiring her…now she didn't have to.

Jen smiled, sat on the arm of his chair and said: "Ooooo...that's sounds like a job I would like….YES!" She messed with his hair, hugged him, pushing her tits to him and fell on him, ending up in his lap. They giggled and he got a lap full of Jen, and an instant boner with it.

Dad thought….'I don't care if she can't even sharpen a pencil, she's hired! Damn she always was so sexy next door, and now she's sitting on my dick and squirming a little. I better have her come in my office, so….I can train her?

He held her in his lap for a while, then Jen whispered: ("..when do we get started…boss?") He said at 1pm today to come to his 'office' and he would go over her 'duties'. He stood up, picking her up and swung her around and held her tight to him and let her slowly slide down his front, his dick sliding over her pussy on the way down. Jen just about had an orgasm and gasp for breath. He swatted her ass and sent her on her way. Mom smiled as she was hiding, she quietly saw all this from halfway up the stairs.

Mom went to Lisa's room. Lisa was looking out her bedroom window. "What cha looking at sweetie?" mom asked. "Oh nothing." Mom took a look and about peed her panties. She saw Robb and his mom. His mom was in her robe standing drinking a cup of coffee on the back patio. Robb reached around her and fondled her ass. She stepped away, and checked to see if anyone was looking. She set the cup down and pulled Robb over behind the lawn shed. Robb started feeling her ass some more, she looked like she was giggling, and resisted his hands. He started kissing his mom….long and passionate. She looked around quick, and kissed him back, and felt his dick.

Mom looked out the window stunned. She just never expected they were into that. Jen's mom was short, blond and built good. Her shorty robe showed her fine legs, like her daughter Jens. Mom got a little tingle in her pussy, watching them. Jen's mom turned around, checked for anyone watching and lifted up the back of her robe, and back up to Rob. Her cute white ass bumping into Rob's boner.

Mom was really getting turned on now watching, Lisa too. Lisa stepped in front of her mom, and backed her ass up to her, and lifted up her robe, and backed her ass into mom. She felt her mom's hands go around her and feel her tits softly, then creep a hand down to Lisa's pussy.

They still watched out the window. Rob looked all around and took out his boner, his mom backed right into it, and they started fucking real fast. Mom and Lisa didn't even think about they had the door open to Lisa's room. As they watched Rob and his mom fucking and Rob feeling his moms tits, Lisa and mom were starting to really get hot and feel each other up good. Mom felt hands go around her waist, and yelped!….Brad smiled and said: "What are you to perverts looking at."

Mom, pulled her hands back and held her heart. Lisa giggled. Brad got behind his mom, feeling her ass and started watching too. Mom whispered ('where's your dad!')…Brad said, 'he's asleep in the den, taking a nap. Mom sighed and backed her ass into Brads front. Brad's hands found his mom's tits and massaged them. He looked out the window…and said….'who's the woman?' Lisa's whispered…'that's Jen's mom!' Brad see's them fucking like rabbits and mutters…'oh my god!'…Rob fucks his mom in the back yard?…they all giggle.

Brad had closed Lisa's door and locked it. He continued feeling his mom as she felt Lisa. He lifted up the back of his mom's robe and pushed his tent in his mom's ass. Mom said, 'let's try that on this mommy, ok Brad?' Brad lowered his boxers and stuck his dick deep in his mom's pussy. They continued to watch as mom felt Lisa's little clit, and pushed back on Brad's fucking her from behind.

Soon Rob's mom quick turned around, got on her knees and Rob shot cum over and over in her mouth as she jacked him. Lisa moaned with an orgasm, and lost her breath. Brad started fucking his mom fast and rubbing her big clit…he moaned and shot a big load in his mom as she climaxed and moaned rubbing Lisa's wet pussy. Mom pussy squeezed every drop of cum out of Brad's dick, as he moaned.

They all went down and had to crawl over to lay on Lisa's bed panting.

Dad was still napping, dreaming of fucking his new secretary.

The next day, mom was so happy, singing while she cleaned her window on the other side of the house. She started day dreaming about the nice neighbor hood, and on how the couple on this side of the house was so normal…she chuckled to herself. The couple had one child, Tina.

Tina loved to play with their dog, Sparky. Sparky was a great medium size terrier dog, friendly to everybody. She watched as Tina and Sparky played in their back yard with the Frisbee and Tina laughed. As mom watched, Tina fell in the grass laughing, and Sparky came over started humping her leg. Tina laughed more. Then Sparky started licking her little pussy, so she laid on her tummy and hiked her little butt up in the air and flipped the back of her skirt up and pulled her white panties down some. Sparky jumped right on her and started fucking her fast. Tina held real still and her little face got red and she shivered as Sparky shot his load in her.

Tina's little face strained big as she orgasmed good and shook, then she panted out of breath. She reached back and held Sparky until his knot went down, and then she let him go. She had this smile on her face as she rubbed her little pussy making it feel good.

Mom stood there in shock, and shivered.

She had just watched all this happen before her very own eyes..…..Sparky had just shot his cum in Tina, and Tina loved it! Mom couldn't believe it gave her such strong hot tingles in her own pussy, as it was so wet now in her panties. Then she realized……she just had an orgasm.

At 1pm Jen came over and her and her new boss, (Max) Lisa's dad, went into his office so he could train her for her new job as his secretary. Jen was dressed nice. A white long sleeved blouse, a long silver skirt and black hi heels. She had a matching coat and with it, it looked like a power suit for women in business.

Brad, Lisa and mom all looked at her with lust. Dad took her in the office and closed the door. Brad started chasing Lisa immediately and Lisa giggled and ran upstairs. Mom smiled at her kids, but keep thinking about Jen looking so hot in those business clothes. Mom went upstairs and Lisa's door was closed. She could hear her moaning slightly and knew Brad was making her hot. She thought about Rob fucking his own mom in the back yard, and how hot that was to watch.

She wondered if he'd like to mess around with another mommy. She thought about the hidden bed in the garage and how she'd love to get Rob in it and show him how good this mommy could fuck. At lunch time, Jen came out of the office and mom asked her about having Rob come over and look at something in the garage. Jen smiled at mom….and whispered: ("..how about tonight around 9pm be ok?"..) Mom smiled big and nodded yes, and whispered: ("..the back door will be open."…).

Brad and Lisa were laying in her bed with a new way of fucking. Door locked, and a pillow between their faces to moan in for silence. They were trying it out.

Brad was fucking Lisa as she had her legs up on his shoulders and moaning away in the pillow. She had both hands on her clit, rubbing fast as he shot a hot load in her, and he yelled with her in the pillow. Silence as they moaned and shook at their climax and cum. Finally Lisa's tossed the pillow and they started kissing and tongues going crazy. Brad smiled and told her she fucked good for a girl. Lisa giggled and said…'if you were a girl, I bet you'd fuck good too'…They kissed and laid on each other for a nap, with Brad's dick still in her, they liked doing that.

Mom kept checking her bedroom window for Tina playing with Sparky, only this time she had her little digital movie camera in her skirt pocket. She wanted to catch Sparky fucking little Tina this time. That made her so hot, she wanted to masturbate while watching it this time. She wondered what it must feel like to have a dog cum and shoot franticly in you from behind. A shot of tingles ran thru her pussy at the thought of it.

Dad came out of the office and said he and Jen were going down to the company office for a while. Jen looked very business like, and they left. Mom hoped dad would get with Jen, she was a very sexy girl and even made mom hot, when she looked at her sexy body.

It was almost 9pm and dad and Jen were still not back. Mom hoped they were in a motel somewhere. Mom went upstairs and told Lisa and Brad not to come in the garage tonight. They both said…"ok"…and then Lisa thought…and ran into Brads room and said: "I wanna watch who's fucking mom". Brad smiled and said: "I know a way, but who do you think it is?" Lisa thought…

"Oh…I figured it would be you." They couldn't figure out who mom would be getting it on with at 9pm, in the garage. Lisa said it might be Jen, mom has the hots for her. Brad said maybe it's…somebody new? Now they had to find a way to watch. Brad remembered that you could get to the attic from wash room next to the garage. He had Lisa stand on the washer and up the went. She went over to the pull stairs and it didn't close all the way so it was perfect to watch the hidden bed from.

Soon mom came out in her shorty robe and laid on the bed. A small light was on and she had the door wide open for Rob. Brad didn't go up. They all waited and waited….no show from Rob. At 9:30, mom got up to leave when she heard…some clicking noises from the floor…then some more...as she sat on the bed listening…..she looked up, and there was Sparky, the neighbors dog.

Dad and Jen finished up and the office and went to dinner. Jen decided to let him come to her. She sat all proper as they ate dinner. Dad was dying to get his hands on her, but played it cool. In the car she asked him to park somewhere to 'just' talk. Dad found a dark spot and parked. Jen took of her hi heels and turned and put her feet in his lap, right on his dick. She said…'much better, why don't you take your shoes off too.'

He did and she had him put his feet in her lap, right on her pussy. They smiled at each other and started on to massage their feet. Jen loved to have her feet massaged and squirmed her feet over his now rising dick. Her legs were on the outside of his and she pulled up her skirt to open her legs wider. Dad was dying now looking at her pink panties as her feet massaged his dick. She held his feet and pulled them into her pussy firm. Jen smiled as she knew exactly what she was doing. She loved to watch Max squirm as his tent was rising high now. She rubbed her pussy on his feet and just enjoyed the teasing show. Finally she put her legs down and crawled over to him and looked closely at his tent.

She looked up at him and whispered: ("…let me fix this for you"…) Dad froze as she unzipped his pants and took out his big boner. She started licking then sucking it and jacking it fast, he couldn't take much of this and moaned out…"oh baby!…I have to cum...I…Oh my god"…and shot a huge load in Jen's mouth. She orgasmed and sucked him and swallowed every load he pumped. Jen got off when a man would cum in her mouth, she loved it and shook with delight.

Mom reached down and petted Sparky and he sniffed the air. Her robe was open at the bottom and she had no panties on. Sparky just went in and started licking mom's pussy fast.

She was so shocked and her pussy too, she held him and she couldn't do a thing. His tongue was very long and went in deep in her pussy like a machine.

Mom felt new hot feelings that made her weak and she was losing her breath. Sparky kept at it non stop, and licked her clit fast….mom couldn't even moan. She was about to have a climax when he stopped. She was weak and held Sparky with her shaking hands trying to catch her breath. Sparky was all fired up now and jumped up on the bed and was trying to mount her side.

Mom just laid over and Sparky put his nose under her short robe and start trying mount he upper leg. Mom was having little orgasms now a she felt his long warm dick against her bare skin. She just rolled over and let him mount her from behind.

Lisa can't believe her eyes. Her mom is letting the neighbors dog fuck her!…. 'Brad will never believe me…ever.' Lisa watched Sparky go for it and mom helped him put is long dick in her pussy, like she saw Tina do. Then she felt his dick go all the way in her to her cervix and pound her pussy in a frantic fuck and faster and faster. Mom was in heaven with hot tingles running all through her pussy.

Then she felt a cum bomb go off inside her. A huge load of hot cum came out of Sparky like she couldn't believe and he kept fucking her hard. His cum was running out on the floor and he still kept fucking mom. He stopped. Mom felt pressure as his knot swelled big inside her tired pussy. She felt like she had been raped by 10 guys, her pussy was numb with pleasure.

Sparky tried to turn. Mom remembered and held him until the knot went down. Finally he got off mom and went lick himself. Cum all over the floor, dripping out of her numb sore pussy. Wow…she thought, what a dog. Lisa's shorts were all wet at her pussy from just watching it all, she was out of breath too. She waited as mom rested, and then climbed down and went out the wash room.

She quick went in her room and changed her shorts and panties. She saw Brad on his computer, and went in his room, all exhausted. Brad looked puzzled and asked: w

"Who was it, a guy or girl that mom met in the garage? Lisa start giggling and couldn't stop, she tried and got tears in her eyes, then giggled some more holding her stomach……. Finally she managed to say,……

"You just ain't gonna believe me brother!"

* * *

Brad looked at Lisa and said: "So, tell me who it was." Lisa again tried to not giggle and tell him. She said…'not a who…and it!'…Brad looked at her like she'd lost her mind. She finally settled down and told the whole story. Brad didn't believe her at all. Mom never told anyone about watching Tina next door letting Sparky her dog fuck her. Finally Lisa told brad what she saw and he began to believe her.

Brad said, the one time I decide not to go and watch, damn!..I would have loved to see that! Lisa told every detail of it and that somebody was a 'no show' or…Sparky was her hot date. Brad said, 'she'll do it again I bet, and I'll be there to watch this time!

Mom went to bed after her shower but couldn't sleep. Dad came home, showered and kissed his wife warmly and got the bed with her. Mom wondered at his happy face and that he hadn't kissed her goodnight for years. She knew now Jen and him were hitting it off, big time. Now she was happy that he had a hot young wild girl to keep him entertained, and not her. He went right to sleep. Mom quietly got up and went and smelled his clothes…ahhh...Jen's perfume, and fresh cum spots on his pants.

Good, good she was happy now, knowing she could have wild sex with her kids, and others….oh my god…others. Her heart jumped at the thought of anyone ever finding out she let a dog fuck her…and worse…she liked it! She thought back how Sparky felt on her. His warm belly on her back and butt cheeks, his hot feeling long dick slapping her pussy, trying to get it in. The feel of his hot dick in her hands as she helped him find her pussy hole. He touched her cervix with every stroke and it made her so weak with pleasure she was helpless to stop him…but didn't want to stop him, it just felt too damn good to stop him. The feel of him exploding his massive amount of cum in her and just kept fucking as he flooded her pussy.

She stopped thinking about it. Stop, stop, stop, stop it! She went down stairs to get a drink and relax. Brad and Lisa could get to sleep either and came and joined her on the couch. They knew their mom well, and knew she would be stressed about Sparky fucking her. They sat on either side of her and Lisa laid her head on mom's shoulder and played with her tits. Mom closed her eyes and smiled and started to relax. Brad played with the inside of her leg and rubbed her pussy softly. Now mom was really relaxed. Brad kissed his mom warmly and said: "Mom, Lisa and I did a bad thing. We know about Sparky." Mom gulped and coughed as Brad soothed her

….."It's ok mom, it will never leave our lips." She caught her breath, and finally smiled. She put her arms around her two kids. "My two little perverts, and their pervert mom." They all laughed out loud. She told them the whole story. Brad and Lisa were dying to hear how it went. She explained it all in detail. "Wow, Lisa said, you know I have to try out Sparky myself." Mom smiled and looked at Brad, "And you just know mommy and Brad have to watch it!" They all laughed again! Lisa asked: "Was that who you were waiting for…Sparky?" "No, I was waiting for Robb, but he never showed.

Maybe Jen didn't get a chance to tell him." Brad smiled and said: "I know one thing, Robb spends a lot of time at Marks house, fucking Marks mom, Maggie. He's got a thing for her and fucks her every time he get the chance. Maggie even says to Mark, "Why don't you invite you little friend Robb over this evening, I'll be going to bed early but you boys can play together…ok?" Mom mumbled what a big fake she is. Pretending not to be a whore. I should go over there and fuck her myself.

Brad and Lisa just grinned real big and both said: "Do it, do it, do it, mom!…she eats pussy too!" Mom grinned big, but didn't say a word. Then she started laughing and couldn't stop, she held her stomach and laughed some more. Brad and Lisa just looked at each other puzzled. Mom got tears in eyes and couldn't get the words out…she kept trying…..finally got out the word….."S…S….Sparky!"….Now they all cracked up and laughed and held their sides laughing….Lisa, wiped her tears and asked: "We have to dognap Sparky!!"

It was too good to pass up. The next day mom wandered over to Tina's yard and talked to her, and petted Sparky, she told her how she liked Sparky and ask if sometimes if she gets lonely, could Sparky spend the night with her and keep her company. Tina said sure, he's not our dog anyway…"Oh"…he just hangs around here when I play in the back yard. He's a fun dog. "Who does he belong to Tina?"…mom asked. "Nobody he had no tags, he just hangs around if you feed him, he'll stay with you. I give him doggy treats in my back yard, and he hugs me." Mom grinned and thought…I know he does little Tina…I've seen the way he 'hugs' you..

Now mom had a inner chuckle and let Brad and Lisa set up a session with Sparky and Maggie.

Brad just had to let mom know. If Maggie ever gave her a hard time at work, just show her this picture of Maggie and her son Mark fucking. Mom's eyes went wide and she said…"Oh my god, oh my god…it this real?". Brad said is sure was, that Lisa got in and took the picture! Mom held on to the picture like it was gold. Brad said to keep it, he had it on disk and could print out more at anytime.

Mom was grinning and quiet. Brad said…"Mom...what are you up to now…oh mom…hey mom."

Mom was just thinking about how now, she could shut up Maggie's mouth at her work forever. It was time for a little friendly blackmail.

Lisa checked her window the next day. She saw Robb eyeball his mom and hold her while he copped a feel. They giggled and left to go in the house. She saw something in their own back yard. A Frisbee fly by. Then she saw Sparky chase it and return it where Lisa couldn't see. Then again.

Then she saw mom walking towards Sparky and sit in the grass and pet Sparky. Mom had on a short skirt. It looked like she had no panties on. Lisa thought….oh my god, not in our own back yard…mom

…OH Shit, where's Brad's video camera. She went in Brads room and found it. She started taking a video of mom and Sparky. Nothing, just playing. Then mom looked all around and started feeling Sparky's dick. She went over behind some bushes, but Lisa could still see her. Mom laid in the grass and stuck her butt up in the air. Sparky mounted her and started fucking fast as hell. He finished and mom held him until his knot went down, and then let him go lick himself. Mom laid there holding her pussy with a towel for a while, then looked all around stood up and brushed herself off and went in the garage. Lisa stopped the video and smiled to herself. She thought…'Brad brother, have I got a video for you to see'….

Lisa showed Brad the video of their mom letting Sparky fuck her in their back yard. Brad and her laughed and just shook their heads. What a horny mom we've got, they said. Of course Lisa had to try Sparky, and Brad watched in Lisa's bedroom as Sparky fucked Lisa real good. Next time she sucked Sparky off, then next time she had Brad get naked on her bed. She sucked Brad to cum while Sparky fucked her behind from behind. She called it 'Lisa's grand slam!'.

Sparky got a new red, diamond studded collar, with big tags on it, and slept in mom's or Lisa's room all the time.

Mom continued to have sex with her son, and daughter, Sparky-the dog, Robb and Jen from next door and with her sleep mask on, Mark, Maggie's son. Mom and Maggie get along fine now, mom goes over with her sleep mask too, and they have blind hot women sex with other. Mom even fucked Jen's dad, when he saw her fucking Sparky in the back yard, then fucked him to keep from telling anyone.

Brad got with Robb and Jen's mom and they can't get enough of each other. Jen keep's dad all fucked out, all the time.

This family still goes on today, in a normal looking neighbor hood. No one driving by would know what goes on behind closed doors.

Oh look………..

….new neighbors moving in across the street. The mom, with her tits hanging half out, the dad, wearing a speedo showing thru his shorts, a studly looking teen age boy and a slutty looking teen girl holding the leash of a big dog with a huge dick.

The name on their mailbox says:

'Virginia and Milo Klocksooker'

Lisa and Brad looked out Brad's window, and started laughing…finally Lisa said:

"Looks like a family of Cocksuckers moved in across the street!!!,…What's this neighborhood coming to!…tsk, tsk."

Mom walked down the hall to see what all the laughing was about, and walked into Brad's room. Brad was on his bed laughing holding his side, Lisa was laughing wiping her eyes. Mom said: "What's so funny kids?"…Brad and Lisa couldn't talk, as they started laughing again. He pointed to his window…

Mom looked out…she put her hand to her mouth and gasp!…"Look at the dick on that dog!!!"

Later Brad sat as his computer, he started writing a story as Lisa stood behind him.

The story title was:

"The Cocksuckers across the Street."

* * *

The End.


	22. Tricked and Treated At Halloween party

A virgin gets a Halloween surprise of his life.

My whole life has been somewhat of a planned activity. Everyday I had the same routine; go to school, stay after for soccer, go home, clean up and do homework, hang out with friends, and sleep. I didn't have time much for anything else, let alone a girlfriend, hell I was too shy to even approach a girl I wasn't already friends with. Don't get me wrong I watch porn and masturbate a lot, so I have some visual experience, unfortunately I have noone to use it on. This little tidbit of information is why I am most likely the only virgin who attends John Marshall High School, but thanks to my friend Matt's Halloween party, my sex life took a drastic turn.

Let me fill you in on me and my friends a second. My names Chris, I'm 6'0'', about 180lbs., blue eyes, brown hair, and a fairly decent smile. My only guy friend is Matt, he is the exact look and build as me, except with hazel eyes. My only two girl friends are Terra and Stacey. They look exactly alike with the same long light brown hair, green eyes, both about 5'6", about B cup tits, and nice firm asses they don't hesitate to show off, they are very often mistaken for being sisters.

Since this is our senior year in high school, and we passed all our necessary classes, we decided to get a bunch of electives so we could all be in the same class, but it didn't work. Since Matt was captain of the soccer team he had a little pull around school, so everyone(or almost everyone) knew who he was, so if he did anything, it was guaranteed to have a big turnout. It was while we were sitting in homeroom 3 days before Halloween when he came up with the idea that would change our life.

"Hey guys what are you doing for Halloween this year?" Matt asked.

"Me and Stacey were just gonna chill at my house and watch some scary movies, big fun," said Terra.

"You know me, no girlfriend, too old to trick or treat, guess I'll be passing out candy again," I said.

When I said this Matt kinda got this look like "dude, you gotta be kidding me" and Terra and Stacey both looked me up and down, unusual but with what I just said acceptable.

"My parents are going out of town today, I'm thinking about having a Halloween party at my house, but not just any party," he grinned.

Matt's parents were loaded, but you would never know from him, he wasn't a spoiled kid at all. This meant that their huge house would be empty except for all the kids who would be running rampant through it. Although having a party seemed like a good idea, I just wasn't into it, I didn't feel like getting shot down again, especially in a room in front of our peers. Naturally, everyone was upset.

"Oh come on Chris, it'll be fun! You might even get lucky with someone!" Stacey said.

Terra was pulling my arm and tugging on my shirt. "Chris you gotta go! It wont be as much fun if were all not there! Don't be a spoil sport!"

I wanted to go, but the idea of rejection kept popping into my head distorting all my thoughts, then I figured, I could dress up and no one would even know it was me anyway, so what the hell. "Ok fine, I'll go, but it better be freakin worth it!"

When I said that the girls clapped their hands and gave me little half hugs and Matt punched me in the arm and slapped the back of my head, a little too hard I might add. "That's what I'm talking about! I knew you'd change your mind. I gotta start setting this thing up."

He pulled the girls to the side and was talking to them about something, I knew it was big when they gasped and started grinning and nodding their head. Why didn't he tell me? I wanna know whats going on! He probably didn't on purpose because he'd think I'd back out or something, maybe its for the best. When homeroom was over he pulled me to the side to tell me who he planned to invite, which happened to be a little bit more girls than boys, hmmm.

"Chris make sure you don't wear a cheesy ass costume, no teletubbies or bullshit like that."

"What the hell? You must be crazy thinking I'm going as something as gay as that!"

"Ok just checking. Make sure it hides your face pretty good, it's gonna be an "identity kept secret" kinda party, noone will know who anyone is, for good reason," he grinned as he walked away.

I tried to keep my mind occupied from the party, but every time I almost forgot about it someone would say something about it to throw it back in my head. When lunch finally came around (one of the few periods we all had together), Matt had showed us the fliers he printed up in study hall. They were colorful with pumpkins and "Matt's Unforgettable Halloween Bash" in big red letters. He handed us one with a number on them, and said we needed them to get in, as he only invited so many people.

"So what are you guys gonna go as? I'm gonna be Batman," Matt said.

"Figures. Were going as Tinkerbell and a Playboy Bunny, but we might change if someone has the same costume," Terra said.

"I think I'm gonna go as Zorro, I still have the costume, and it still fits, so why not," I said.

"Ooh Zorro? Who you trying to fuck at the party?" Stacey jumped in.

"Me? Sex? We all know that's not gonna happen, not to me."

"Don't be too sure man, you never know what could happen if someone gets drunk enough. There's gonna be mad vodka at this party. This is gonna be the best night of our lives, you see, and Chris if you carve a "Z" anywhere in my house I'll kick the crap outta you," Matt laughed. It was just like him to turn a tense situation into a funny one.

With that the bell rung and we were off to finish out the rest of the day. When school ended we all drove home instead of hanging out like usual, contemplating what to wear and how the party would turn out. I was still a little nervous about the whole thing, but it was way too late to back out now, "hey, it's just a party" I said to myself, little did I know I couldn't have been more wrong.

As the next couple days went by, I got more and more anxious. I would see Matt hand a flier to a cheerleader or a girl on the volleyball team, and guys on the soccer team, but mostly girls I would never get the nerve to talk to. We were all distracted at school we didn't even really talk to each other that much, everyone was worrying about something different that had to do with the party, but I did notice we all gave each other weird looks and blushed at each other, maybe just a coincidence of the upcoming party. When I got home I would go to my room to perfect my costume, eat dinner, and go back to my room. My parents and little sister noticed something weird with me but luckily noone brought it up. I had almost everything I needed for my costume, but I still needed a fake mustache and a play sword. After a bit of thinking I had the perfect solution, my little sister Sarah. She goes to the same school as me and is a junior, and very popular among the guys. Though Sarah's only 17 she dresses like a full grown woman (not that I noticed) and I know she has some of those fake eyelashes lying around. As for the sword, she just joined the fencing team and that would be a perfect fit. I knocked on her door and opened it. She was spread out on her bed reading a book, with only her long blonde hair and blue eyes poking out.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Hey Sarah, I was wondering if I could use your fencing sword and those eyelash things for my Zorro costume, I need them to make a fake mustache thing."

"Uhh, ok sure. If I do what are you gonna do for me?"

"Well what do you want?"

"(sigh) I can't tell you that. How about the new Taylor Swift cd?"

"Sure, no problem, that seems fair."

"Ok you got a deal, for now."

She got up and went to her dresser and grabbed a little container, and then went to her closet and got the sword. It had a ball on it but it was usable, and the eyelashes would work perfect as a mustache. "These will work great, thanks sis," I said as I kissed her cheek, a little close to her lips. I instantly pulled back, and she just looked up at me from her little 5'5" frame and smiled at me without saying anything. I grabbed the stuff and went out her door. I turned around to see her still standing in the same spot looking at me, and quickly went back to my room, surprised at what a close call that was. This party was having a weird affect on me. I added them to the costume and when I was happy with the result, I finally went to sleep, half-excited and half-dreading the next day.

The day was here, Friday, it was Halloween, the night of the party, and I didn't know how to feel. I shot through my morning rituals and before I knew it we were all in homeroom together.

"Tonight's the big night guys! You all ready for the best party of the year?" Matt said.

Terra and Stacey looked us over and at people around the room and giggled. "We are, were gonna get hammered tonight!" Terra said as they both kept giggling.

"Though I may not share their enthusiasm, I am pretty excited," I said.

Matt looked like he could barely contain his excitement. "Good, you should be. I got my mothers friends son to buy a lot of vodka for us to drink, so if you're gonna drink a lot tell your parents you'll be spending the night. Make sure you bring your fliers, I don't want uninvited people trying to sneak in."

"Shit Matt you better let us in, we shouldn't even need a flier!" Stacey frowned.

"It's fine guys, you're ok. The party starts about eight so get there around nine. The bell's about to ring, I gotta make sure everything is running smooth."

Right on cue, the bell rung and everyone flew outta their chairs and on to their first class. Usually time goes by extra slow in school on Friday, but today it was on crack. It seem like only two classes went by before we were in lunch watching people come up to our table holding fliers with smiles, and the 3:00 bell ringing for us to leave. We all met up and exchanged a few last words before the party and went our separate ways, for now. I stopped off at Wal-Mart to pick up the cd I promised my sister, and was instantly reminded about the near-kiss. Why did she look at me like that? Was she just surprised at what almost happened? "Yea, that's it," I assured myself. I took one last look at the costumes in the store, a turtle, a ninja, Blanka from street fighter? I don't think so. I grabbed the cd and headed home. When I got there my parents were already gone(since they said they were going to their own party) and I could hear Sarah in her room squirming around. I headed up to give her the cd.

"Hey, here I got you your cd."

"Thanks, uh can you help me with this," she said as she signaled to the zipper on her Catwoman suit.

"Sure. Where you going tonight anyway," I said as I zipped her up.

"Me, Kathy, and Zoe are going to two haunted houses, then to a house party we got invited to. I was wondering if you could give me and Kathy a ride to Zoe's house, please?"

"Uh sure, I got time to spare, anything for my little sis."

She wraps her arms around me and pull me into a tight hug. "Thank you big bro, thank you! I didn't know what we were gonna do if you couldn't take us."

"Well lucky for you I didn't leave yet. I'll be waiting in the car when you're ready to go."

I was sitting out there for about 30 minutes before she finally came out. She had gone all out with her costume, the mask, ears, drawn on whiskers, and even a whip. She hopped in the front seat and we were off. We made basic small talk till be got to her friends house, then she got out and jumped in the back seat with her. I listened to them talk about boys, which ones they liked and all that. Sarah seemed jumpy and uncomfortable talking with her brother in the front seat listening, but I just wrote it off. When we finally got to Zoe's house they both hopped out and headed for her door. When Sarah got around to my side of the car she leaned in and gave me a long wet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again bro, I owe you."

"Uh yea sure, have fun!"

"What was that about," I asked myself. Did my little sister just make a pass at me? No, this party has me paranoid. I drive the ways back home and when I get there I notice its already 7:30, so I take a quick (and by quick I mean 30 minute) shower. When I get out I noticed I have texts from Matt, Terra, and Stacey saying the party is going really strong right now, so I throw on my costume, eyelash mustache and all, and I head back out to my car for the drive to Matt's house.

As I'm driving over I get a small case of cold feet. I'm still a little skeptical about what Matt has planned, but I told everyone I would come so I'd be an ass to back out now. I pull around the corner and see that the party is indeed in full swing. You can just barely hear music coming from the house and it's all decorated in Halloween attire with kids in and around the house. I park my car and go in through the front door, where some guy dressed as a Spartan took my flier. I stepped in to Halloween decorations everywhere, people bobbing for apples, getting drunk, dancing, complimenting costumes, everything a Halloween party should be. The main thing I noticed upon entering the house was the music, the dam Backstreet Boys song "Rock Your Body" was on full blast. Everyone was just dancing to it like it didn't even matter, well it did to me.

"What the... Backstreet Boys? I'm fucking leaving," I said as I started to leave back out the house.

"Yo Zorro, nice costume! Over here!" I heard Matt say with his "Dark Knight" Batman costume on.

I walked over to where he was, he was talking to Terra and Stacey who I must say looked very sexy in their Tinkerbell and Playboy bunny costumes, I couldn't stop staring. They noticed but said nothing, they just giggled to each other at my expense, but I didn't care. Finally after an eternity I snapped out of my trans via a slap to the face by Matt.

"Dude, what are you staring at them for? There's plenty of other girls here!"

"Don't hate Matt he can look at us, we look dam sexy anyway, he's looking pretty good too," Terra said.

"Huh, oh yeah. Man whats up with the Backstreet Boys? Is this all you got to play?"

"Chicks like it, they dance to it, they drink to it, end of story. Speaking of drinking here man down this," he said as he handed me a full cup of Vodka.

"What the hell," I said and drunk the whole cup in less than 10 seconds, then grabbed another one and went bottoms up on that one too.

"All right Chris, not holding back tonight I see, come on lets go dance," Stacey said as she and Terra grabbed my hand and led me to where everyone was dancing.

I'm not the greatest dancer in the world, but I have rhythm, unlike the guy in that beer commercial, the designated bad dancer. Just as we got on the floor Nelly's "Hot In Heere" came on, and Terra got in front of me and Stacey behind me, Matt went to dance with someone dressed as Cleopatra. I had a slight buzz from downing two cups of Vodka one after the other, but I was still well aware of everything. While we were dancing my hand accidentally grazed Terra's tit (it really was an accident), and I immediately tensed up.

"I'm sorry Terra, it was an accident I swear!"

"It's ok, you don't hear me complaining do you? Here, why don't we try this." When she said that she grabbed my right hand and put it back on her breast, which I could feel almost perfectly through the thin fabric of her Tinkerbell costume.

Stacey reached her arms around me and started rubbing them over my chest, and at the same time Terra leaned over to touch her toes and shook her ass on my now hardening cock. I looked over at Matt who was pretty much dancing the same way with the Cleopatra girl, he gave me a nod and went back to dancing. When Terra came back up she took my hands and this time put them on both her breasts and squeezed a little, and let out a little moan. My cock was getting harder by the second and just as I realized Stacey was still grinding herself on me from behind, she reached around and felt on my cock through the fabric of my thin pants, wow do they know how to turn a guy on.

"I think, no I know he likes it," Stacey yelled to Terra over the music.

"Yea I felt him poking me since we got on the dance floor," Terra yelled back.

"Well what do you expect, I have to sexy ass girls grinding and feeling all over me and I'm not supposed to get aroused? I don't think so!"

They laughed it off and kept at it with the teasing and grinding. We danced for three more songs before the girls went to get something to drink. A few people were watching us while we were dancing so as soon as they came back to the dance floor guys lined up to dance with them. I took my cue and headed to the punch bowl and slowly deposited 3 cupfulls into my system as I watched everyone dance, increasing my buzz a bit. I went back to the dance floor and surprisingly danced with three more girls, it had to be the vodka because I would never have the confidence to do that sober. When I had enough dancing I went back to the drink table and downed more drinks. After a while of lonely drinking a girl who I assumed was Batgirl looks over at me and says something to her two friends and giggles. I didn't see her here when I got here, but I was barely looking at her face, I was concentrated on her body, she fills that costume out nicely. She looks back over at me, sits down her drink and walks over to where I'm standing. Without warning she grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor just as Kevin Lyttle's "Turn Me On" comes on, I'm sporting a moderate buzz so I don't protest.

"I watched you dance with those other girls, the way you were all grabbing each other," she said as she danced against me.

"Yea, it's a party, noone knows who anyone is, so we went for it, and it worked out."

"I know what they were going for, this right h... oh my god," she said in slight shock.

I'm confused at this moment. I don't know what happened. The slight slurring of her voice coupled with my slight buzz is throwing me off as far as her intentions goes, is she getting sick, she gonna throw up, I don't know, but the whole time she never lets go of my cock.

"I knew you would have a big cock I just knew it, I can't wait to get paired up with you."

"Paired up for what?"

Right on cue the music stops, and Batman(Matt) calls for everyone's attention. I look for Terra and Stacey and see two Tinkerbell's and two Playboy bunnies and I don't know which one they are, then they go up to Matt and tell him something then leave out the front door, I guess they had enough and decided to go home.

"Ok everybody, it's time to match everyone up. When I call your costumes those two meet up and go do whatever comes to mind, but we all know what that'll be, haha.

One by one he began pairing people off and some disappeared and some sat down on floors and couches and started making out, I guess this is why Terra and Stacey left. After a couple more names he looked at me and nodded, then he reached into the two bowls and pulled out two more pieces of paper.

"Ok I got Zorro being paired up with uh, Batgirl right there! You two kids have fun," he said excited.

Before I could even get a word out my hand was grabbed by Batgirl and I was being pulled up the stairs. When she found an empty room she pulled me in and pushed me back on the bed. Within seconds she hopped on me and smashed her lips to mine, running her hands over my chest in the process. She threw my hat and sword across the room and went straight for my belt. Every time I would try to say something she put her finger on my lip and shushed me, so I took the hint and just lay back to get ready for whatever was about to happen. When she finally got my pants off she pulled my boxers down and my cock sprang free and slapped her in the face.

"It's so fucking big, at least 7-8 inches!I've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it," she said and took me in her mouth.

Words cannot describe how good her mouth felt on my cock, my hand was no comparison to hers jacking me off while sucking about half of me in. I leaned my head up to see her still with the mask on and her lips wrapped around my manhood, it truly was a beautiful sight. I could hear her moaning and trying to say something but she wouldn't take my cock out of her mouth to speak. When she started to speed up I by instinct put my hands on her head and helped her suck me off, but I guess when she realized I was gonna blow in her mouth she pulled my cock out with a loud "pop."

"Oh no, you're not cumming just yet, not until I feel that thing inside me! Wait here, I'm gonna go get a condom."

I hadn't even gotten comfortable before she came running back in the door and grabbed me up and pulled me back out the door and into the hallway. We walked down the stairs and back into the living room, I couldn't believe everything that was going on right in the open. It was like night of the loving orgy, Batman was getting head from Pocahontas, Wonder Woman was getting eaten out by Green Lantern, V for Vendetta was fucking Mileena from Mortal Kombat doggystyle, and there were two girls dressed up as cats eating each others pussies in a 69, it was hectic. I'm struggling to hold onto my pants while Batgirl is pulling me to an empty spot on a couch next to Bart Simpson fucking a Sara Palin lookalike. She pulled my pants back down and rolled a condom over my still hard cock as she eased her pants off and positioned herself over me.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, just sit back and let me do all the work," she said as she sat down fully on my cock.

"All right Zorro!" I heard over all the moaning going on around me. I wanted to yell it myself, her pussy was so tight around my cock I thought I would cum right there. She pushed me against the back of the couch as she grabbed my shoulders and slowly started grinding on me.

"Oh my god Batgirl, you feel so good," I said as she sped up.

"Ugh, oh Zorro, this feels so fucking good! Your cock is huge inside me! Ugh, oh my god, yes!"

She pushed me back on the couch and fell on top of me kissing me, while still grinding her pussy on my cock. She was moaning in my ear and kissing on my neck, she knew exactly what turned me on.

"Oh baby, I love your cock in me, it's so big, it fills me up so much, oh fuck!"

Even though I'm still a little buzzed I can feel everything that's going on around me, including her pussy as it smashes into my groin as she rides me. She sits back up and pushes her hands into my chest and bounces up and down on me. The feeling of being inside her is intensified and she closes her eyes with a big smile on her face, and I reach up and squeeze her breasts through the costume.

"Fuck me Zorro fuck me! Oh god! Fuck! That big cock feels so fucking good!"

I looked around to see everyone switching up partners, but the cats are still eating each others pussies, they must not wanna switch. I put my attention back on the girl fucking me and noticed a tattoo on her upper thigh, it was Snoopy. I know I had seen that tattoo somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. She lifted my head back up and kissed me again, swirling her tongue around in my mouth. I don't know why but that kiss was so electric it gave me an energy boost. I grabbed her hips and fucked her as fast as my now virginless cock could, and I could see that she was slowly building to an orgasm.

"Oh my god, keep fucking me like that, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer with it being my first time, but I wanted to hold out at least until she came, so I slowed down a bit and then when she wasn't expecting it I sped back up, pumping her as fast as I could. Just when I thought I couldn't hold out any longer she wrapped her arms around my neck and started writhing around in my lap.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming on your big fucking cock! Oh my god, oh my god, I'm cummmmming!"

I could feel her squeezing my cock as she fidgets around over me, and it's the last straw. I hold on to her and empty jet after jet of sperm into the condom, I couldn't think or move, all I felt was the intense pleasure of my first real orgasm. When I finally emptied myself in the condom she got up off me and pulled back up her pants, kissed me on both cheeks then a long kiss on the lips.

"That was amazing, it was exactly what I thought it would be. I can't wait to do that again," she said.

She held on to me for a while just kissing my neck and lips until two girls motioned to her to get up so they could leave. Reluctantly she got up and kissed me one more long time, pulled her pants up as she said goodbye and walked towards the stairs. I pulled off the condom, threw it in the trash bin by the couch and laid back on the couch just taking in what happened, I wasn't fully aware of everything around me but I could still see the orgy around me. The bunny was now getting fucked by Spiderman, Wonder Woman was riding Iron Man, Tinkerbell had Superman's cock in her mouth, just sex everywhere. I sat back and watched the Spartan fuck Cleopatra missionary on the couch right next to me while I soaked up the fact that I just had amazing sex with a total stranger. I wasn't even aware that the two girls dressed as cats were slowly making their way over to me until they pulled me onto the floor with them.

"Look at the size of this cock, we need to get it back up real fast, I wanna sit on it!"

"You work on that, I wanna sit on his face. He looks like he can eat pussy real good!"

As soon as her lips went around my cock my head shot up off the floor from the instant pleasure. I see Batgirl leaving with a few people, and I wanted to get up at catch her so I could get her number, but due to the amazing blowjob I was getting and the pussy being lowered onto my face I put an end to all that, I'd just have to figure out who she was later. I had never eaten pussy before, but I seen enough movies to have an idea of what to do. I reached up to grab her thighs and ran my tongue across the outer lips of her pussy. She shuddered a little which got me excited, and soon my tongue was spreading her lips and jabbing in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck! I knew you'd be good at eating pussy! Oh yes keep doing that, that feels fucking good!"

She was pumping my head up pretty good with the compliments and moaning she was doing, and the other cat girl was pumping up my cock with how good she was sucking it. I felt her slip it out of her mouth and stroke it a few times, then I felt the slippery wetness surrounding my cock that I only felt once up to that point as she sat down on my cock. She let out a loud moan and she sat all the way down on me. It was only then that I realized I didn't have a condom on, but if she didn't care, neither did I.

"Oh my god I've never felt a cock fill me like this! I'm gonna fuck you till your cock gets sore!"

The girl sitting on my face turned around without getting up and started kissing the other girl as she bounced up and down on my cock. I spread the cheeks of the girl sitting on my face and stuck my tongue in her ass, I know from movies girls like that.

"Ooh you naughty boy! Keep doing that, it feels so good," she said breaking the kiss.

As I continue to eat her out the girl riding me leans back and rests on her hands grinding me and the other girl leans forward and licks her pussy. Her leaning forward gives me perfect access to her ass and pussy and I lick from one to the other over and over. I see her clit peeking out from under the hood and I quickly take it into my mouth. She instantly shudders which only makes me suck on it harder, and moans into the other girls pussy. She goes crazy bouncing up and down on my cock, and I went crazy eating the other girls pussy. They sat up and went back to kissing until the girl riding my cock started her orgasm and shook around on my cock.

"Oh my god Zorro! I'm cumming on your big beautiful cock! Oh my god, yes! Fuuuuuuuuck!!"

That turned me on so much I went in a frenzy eating the other girls pussy. I sucked her clit harder and shoved two fingers in her and rapidly pumped them in and out, within minutes she was squirming too.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming on your face, oh yes! I'm cumming! Oh god yeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!"

Even though she didn't squirt, her juices seeped out of her pussy and down into my mouth, she tasted so good I drank up everything that came out and sucked at her trying to get more out. She got up off my face at the same time the other cat girl got off my cock and one jacked my off while the other licked my balls. I was in heaven, I have two girls pleasuring my most private part and I don't even know who they are. It's not long before I feel pressure building up in me and I warn them I'm about to cum. The girl jacking me off picks up speed and seconds later I start to shoot for the second time that night. She immediately put her mouth over my cock and was catching my cum in her mouth. When I finished cumming she sucked me to get every drop out, showed me my cum in her mouth and swallowed. She kissed the other girl and transferred the rest of my cum in her mouth and she swallowed too. I laid down on the floor exhausted and fulfilled for the second time that night.

When we got up everyone around us was just finishing fucking and were grabbing their things and leaving. By now my buzz was completely gone, so I pulled my pants up and grabbed a quick drink and went and sat on the couch, and was soon joined by Matt who just finished fucking Supergirl.

"Dude, this was the best party ever! I got so much ass tonight."

"I never would've thought I would get laid at a Halloween party, man I'm glad I came."

"I knew you would, Terra and Stacey are glad you came too."

"They left before the name thing started, but yea it was definitely fun while they were here."

"Left? They didn't leave, they just changed costumes."

"Huh? What they change into?"

As soon as I said that the two cat girls came and sat down on either side of me. They had washed the paint off their face and took off the fake nose and ears, it was Terra and Stacey.

"I just had a threesome with two of my best friends? Why didn't you tell me it was you guys?"

Because we knew you wouldn't do anything with us. We wanted to experiment with you for a while now, but I didn't plan on fucking you until I saw your huge cock, I had to have it in me," Terra said.

"By the way, thank you for eating my pussy so good, this definitely wont be the last time," Stacey said.

It took me a while to get used to the fact I just had sex with my friends, but they helped me warm up to it by reassuring me we would be doing it a lot more. By now everyone was gone and his place was trashed, so we volunteered to help him clean before we left. After we helped Matt clean up we kissed the girls goodbye as they left to go home, Terra grabbed my cock as she kissed me on the lips.

"If we didn't have to leave I'd fuck you again right now. Next time you'll have to eat my pussy, I wanna feel what you made Stacey feel," she said as she kissed me one more time and left.

I figured I should get home too before it got too late, so I went back to the room Batgirl and I were in to get the hat and sword, only to find it gone. Somebody stole it? What the hell? My sister was gonna kill me. I told Matt and he said he'd look around for it, but not to hold my breath. I thanked him as I left and got in my car and drove home.

I got home to find our parents still gone, but I saw the light on in my sisters room, so I thought I'd tell her about the sword now and get it over with.

(knock knock knock) "Hey Sarah you still up?"

"Chris? Yes I'm still up, come in," she said as she ruffled her blanket in her bed.

"You have a good time tonight?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I had the best time ever, this was the most wonderful night of my life."

"Listen, someone stole my hat and that sword you let me borrow, but I'll replace it, whatever it cost, I promise."

She looked at me and smiled and blushed as she looked away, which confused me. "What is it, why are you smiling?"

She reached under her blanket and pulled out my hat and the sword. "You mean this hat and sword?"

"What, how did you get those? I had them in the room with Bat-," I just stopped talking.

She bit her lip and shook her head yes at me."It's Catwoman, not Batgirl."

After a while it all came together. "Are you telling me I not only fucked my two best friends, but my little sister too!"

* * *

I just came from a party where I had sex for the first time, and had my first threesome. Not only did I find out afterwards that I had sex with my two best friends, but now I find out I lost my virginity to my very own little sister, in front of a crowd of people, this has quickly turned into a craziest night ever.

"We had sex? Us? And in front of everyone! Oh my god what if someone recognized us?"

"No one knew who we were, except my friends, and they won't say anything."

"How do you know? Sometimes secrets just slip out, what makes you so sure they'll keep quiet?"

"Because they're my friends, and I trust them, and I have dirt on both of them much worse."

"Worse than what we did? What they do, rob a bank? Must be a pretty big secret."

"Its pretty big." She sighed and gave me a pouty face. "Are you mad at me Chris?"

It was my turn to sigh as I sat down next to her. "No I'm not mad, just confused. We committed incest Sarah, what we did was illegal, and you were drunk, so I pretty much took advantage of you."

"I wasn't drunk Chris, I was only pretending to be. I drunk apple cider and two cups of vodka the whole night, and you didn't take advantage of me, I planned on having sex with you."

"Planned it? Well I guess it makes sense now, but why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't sleep with your own sister under normal circumstances. I've wanted you for a long time, and when I heard Matt was throwing a party I saw my chance, so I got him to invite me and came up with a plan on how I could finally get you."

"But why did... wait what?! Did Matt know you wanted to sleep with me? Did he help you?"

"No he didn't know, he didn't even wanna invite me because of the kind of party it was and since you were going, but I begged him until he made me a flier, he didn't know about anything."

"Oh, good," I said calming down. "I'm still a little uneasy, I mean were related Sarah, were family, with the same blood, and we had sex! Doesn't that bother you even a little?"

"It doesn't bother me one bit. I don't care that were related, I love you and I wanted to do this. If you want me to feel guilty for having sex with you I won't. I am sorry for the way I did it, but I'm not sorry at all that I did it, I just hope you're not too mad at me," she said hanging her head down.

I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, you know I could never get mad at you, its just a lot to take in. Its not every day you find out your first time was with your sister.

Her face lit up as she smiled at me. "I was your first?"

"Yea, and after you left I had sex again with the two cats, who turned out to be Terra and Stacey."

"Terra and Stacey? As in your best friends since elementary school Terra and Stacey? Wow, you turned into a stud overnight!"

"Haha me a stud? No I'm still the same guy, I just can't believe all this happened to me of all people. I need to go lay down and process all this, its a lot to soak up in just one night.

As I got up to leave she grabbed my hand. "You can stay here if you want, its been a long time since we laid together in the same bed," she said dropping my hat and her sword on the floor beside her. I was a little skeptical, but I agreed. I took off the rest of the costume and got down to a shirt and my boxers and lay down next to her under the blanket, making sure I left some space between us.

"You really don't see anything wrong with sleeping with your brother?"

"No, I honestly don't. Like I said before the only thing I'm sorry for is the way I did it. I should have stayed in the bedroom instead of going down to that orgy, but those two cups of vodka must have got the best of me. Our first time shouldn't have been in a room full of people, it should have been us, by ourselves, alone, you know, kinda like we are now," she said, almost whispering the last part.

I tried to pretend like I didn't hear her, but we both know I did. I kept looking at the ceiling trying to stay cool, but I got all fidgety and nervous knowing she was watching me. She wanted to have sex again, and I didn't think it was a good idea, not at this moment. She scooted over to me while still under the blanket and cuddled up to me putting her hand on my chest. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me with those pleading eyes and scooted up so her face was right next to mine. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, the way she was smiling at me in the dim light of her lamp made her look as beautiful as ever. I finally did manage to look away, but it was only short lived as she put her hand on my cheek and turned me back to look at her.

"Sarah, I..."

"Shh, don't talk," she said as she brought her face to mine and kissed me.

My cock was getting harder by the second. Her lips were so soft and wet I didn't wanna stop kissing her, and her moaning into my mouth only made me want her even more, but somebody had to be the logical one, and judging by the way she was kissing me, I knew it had to be me.

"Sarah, we have to stop, mom and dad could come back any minute."

"Mmm don't worry, they won't be back for another hour," she said pushing her lips to mine again.

"They could come back early, or be on their way now," I said breaking the kiss again.

"No, were fine I promise, just kiss me."

I tried with all my will power to get away from her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My last little bit of self control left the moment she climbed on top of me, pressing her body against mine, I was done, and we both knew it. I put my hands on her back only to find no shirt or bra, and I ran my hands over her ass to find no panties either, needless to say I was amazed I didn't notice before. She got up and went to her night stand drawer and pulled out a condom, then she crawled back in and pulled my shirt over my head and my boxers down my legs and jerked me off a few times, causing a few moans of pleasure from me. She took out the condom and rolled it down my cock before she climbed over me again face to face and sat my cock at her entrance. She looked me in the eyes as she rubbed her pussy along my cock before taking it in her hand and positioning it at the entrance to her pussy. I nodded and she smiled as she slowly eased the head in and sat down until I was fully buried inside her.

"Uuuuuuuuuugh, oh Chris," she moaned as my cock filled her pussy.

I couldn't say anything, it felt too good to talk. I just closed my eyes and grunted as I felt her mash her chest to mine and slowly raise her ass up off my cock before sitting back down. I grabbed her ass and helped her pull off and sit down on my cock until she got her own rhythm, but I still left my hands there. Her moans of pleasure filled the room as she picked up speed fucking me while I squeezed her soft ass in my hands.

"Oh Chris, you feel so good inside me!"

"God, you're so tight Sarah, I can feel you squeezing me!"

She moved her mouth onto mine kissing me and sucking my bottom lip as her hard nipples dug into my chest. She grabbed my hands and interlocked our fingers and moved her ass faster now grinding on me back and forth, all while never breaking the kiss. If it was even possible her nipples got even harder as she forced her pussy down onto my cock making the bed rock in unison with us.

"Oh Chris, I love you! I can feel my orgasm coming, oh god its so good!"

"God Sarah, I'm gonna cum too, I can't hold it much longer!"

"We'll come together then. Roll over, I want you on top of me."

I nodded and did a barrel roll with me still inside her. I used my arms to brace myself up a little and thrust into her as we looked deep into each others eyes. I felt her legs wrap around me and help pull me into her as she grabbed my arms and moaned my name.

"Chris, oh god! Chris! Oh my god! Don't stop Chris, please don't ever stop!"

She grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me down to kiss her. Our lips molded together and my arms eased out from under me, slowly dropping my weight onto her, which I don't think she seemed to mind. I broke the kiss and worked my way into her neck gently sucking and kissing the skin, but not enough to give her a hickey. She moaned and put a hand behind my head and another on my back and held me in place as I continued sliding my cock into her.

"Harder Chris, fuck me harder! Oh god I'm so close!"

I pulled my face from her neck and looked her in the eyes once again as I thrust my cock into her harder just as she requested. Her moaning and panting was really getting to me making me move faster and thus making me build to my own climax. I looked down at her closed eyes and gritted teeth and knew she too was on her way, so I went a little faster, rocking the bed and forcing her eyes back open.

"I can't hold it anymore Sarah I'm gonna cum!"

"Ugh, me too! Look at me when you cum, I want us to look in each others eyes as we cum together!"

I kept that steady rhythm and kissed her until I could feel her pussy clasp around my cock at the same time I felt the cum rushing through my cock. I wanted to close my eyes so bad but I fought it just in time to see her gasp and let out a long, loud moan of ecstasy as she came around my cock. A second later I grunted and pushed into her as far as I could go and shot jets of sperm into the condom without breaking eye contact with her. When we were both spent she threw her head back into the pillow and I fell on top of her mashing my sweat soaked body into hers.

The room smelled of sex and was quiet except for our labored breathing. When I regained a little of my strength I pulled out of her (which caused her to groan in protest), eased the condom off, tied it and sat it on the floor. She slid over to me and put her head on my chest and lay there, content.

"So, where do we go from here?" I said getting my breath back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how does this change our relationship, do we keep doing this?"

"Well I am kinda still dating Johnny, and you'll probably end up dating either Terra or Stacey, or both, but I definitely don't wanna stop this, I love our new relationship, even though we can't go public with it like kiss or anything. We can try things out how they are now, since we can never go back to just being brother and sister, and see where it goes. How do you feel about all this?"

"Its gonna take some getting used to, but you finally wore me down. Being seduced by your little sister twice in one day has its effect on you the second time around."

She gave me a few quick kisses. "But you liked it though, otherwise you would have stopped me."

"I think we should get some sleep, its been a long day for both of us," I said ignoring her last statement.

I grabbed up my clothes and the condom and got my hat off the floor next to her. When I turned around she was up on her knees on the bed waiting and pulled me into what I guess was a goodnight kiss.

"Dream about me, I know I'll definitely be dreaming about you," she said as she winked at me.

I smiled and walked to her door, taking one last look at her and closed it. When I got to my room I cut on the light and threw the stuff on the floor and went to the bathroom to dump the semen in the toilet. I flushed it and went to my room and put the condom in the middle of the trashcan instead of on the bottom, so if someone besides me emptied it, it wouldn't show up on top. I cut off the light and climbed into bed, replaying the days events in my head. Still amazed with everything, I curled up under my blanket and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time.

"Chris? Chris honey? Chrrrrrrrrrris? CHRIS GET UP!"

"Huh, what? What happened?"

"You've gotta be at school in an hour that's what happened," my mom said stepping back.

I sat up in the bed and yawned as I stretched. "Oh man, it feels like I just went to sleep."

"That must have been some party Matt threw, now get going," she smiled as she left the room.

"You don't know the half of it," I said to myself as I lay back down on the bed.

Oddly, I thought I would feel a little guilty about yesterday, but I didn't. I did find myself wondering what Sarah was thinking though, and how she felt. I wondered what I was gonna say to Terra and Stacey, if there was anything I could say. I decided I would let them play the first card, then I would go from their reaction and found out where we stood, but first I needed to actually get to school, so I quickly got up and grabbed my towel and some clean boxers and headed for the bathroom.

Since I was pressed for time I did what every guy does when hes in a rush, I got in the shower, peed down the drain, brushed my teeth, and washed up at the same time (don't judge me, everyone does it). I finished up and toweled off in the bathroom as I put on my boxers and made my way back to my room. I pulled on a band shirt and dark blue jeans, combed my hair out and headed downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal. I was met in the kitchen by mom and Sarah, who was eating my Fruity Pebbles. Usually I always get on her every time she eats my cereal, which has been happening lately, but after yesterday she could eat the whole box for all I care. I poured myself some Corn Pops and sat down across from her. I kept getting this weird feeling she was staring at me but every time I looked up she was looking down at her cereal. I shook it off as paranoia and went back to eating.

"Ok kids, I gotta go, make sure you get to school on time," mom said.

"Bye mom," we both said in unison looking up from our cereal.

She kissed us both on the cheek and headed out the door to work. It sort of became routine, mom leaves then we leave then dad leaves, but none of us are home before four, so we could skip school and our parents would never know, but were the good kids, so I don't think it would happen. I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to get my stuff and tell dad I was leaving, when I came back downstairs, Sarah was waiting by the front door.

"Can I get a ride with you today?"

"Don't you usually get a ride with your friends?"

"Yeah, but I told them I'd be getting a ride with you today, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't mind, come on, we don't wanna be late."

She smiled and headed for my car getting into the passengers seat, I walked around the car and saw her doing something with her shirt, but shrugged it off and got in and drove off. Once again I had that feeling I was being watched, but when I looked over at her she was twirling her hair or fixing a button or just smiling out the window, so I just let it go.

"So now that you slept on it, how do you really feel?" Sarah said out of the blue.

"To be honest, I thought I would wake up feeling regret, but I don't. I guess I'm ok with it, now that I had time to process it. That doesn't mean I'm completely ok, but close enough."

She sighed. "Good. We still have to keep up with our regular routines in public though. I'll keep seeing Johnny and you keep hanging with Matt, Terra, and Stacey, but when we get home we can be free around each other," she said taking my free hand and holding it both of hers.

"Yeah, we can do it, just like a walk in the park, especially since I'm used to not doing anything."

"Well those days are over, for good," she said as she kissed me on the cheek, and quick on the lips.

A little while later I pulled into the student parking lot. She kissed me again on the cheek and set out to find her friends, I grabbed my bag and headed in behind her. I made my way through the building and got to my locker, just as I got it opened I saw Matt walking up to me.

"Dude, that was the best party I ever threw! Did you see everything that went down?"

"Yeah man I was there, I even got in on it to my surprise."

"And you weren't even gonna come, see what you would've missed out on?"

"Yeah, I'm still taking it all in. I still can't believe it, Terra and Stacey," I said closing my locker.

"Yeah man I know, when they told me what they were gonna do I was surprised, but figured what the hell, you guys can handle whatever comes out of it, and I do mean "whatever" comes out of it."

I punched him in the arm playfully as we walked in homeroom just as the bell rung. Terra and Stacey were already sitting at our table, so we went over and joined them.

"Hi Matt, hiiiiiii Chrrrrrrrris," they both said dragging out my name.

"Ok guys don't start getting weird on me," Matt said.

"Hi girls, how was your night?" I said faking innocence.

They both giggled at each other. "You mean before or after the party?" Stacey said.

Both Matt's and my mouth hung open at their last statement. "What do you mean by that?"

Terra laughed. "Relax guys, were just kidding, we were too tired from the party to do anything."

I blushed a little when they mentioned the party, and they caught it and smiled at me. The rest of homeroom was our usual talk about sports and stuff, and a little flirting until the bell rung to leave. We said our usual "see you later" got up and left homeroom. I went to my locker for a minute when both Terra and Stacey came up on both sides of me.

"You have a good time last night?" Stacey asked.

"I had a great time, if you couldn't already tell. I was wondering though, why did you guys pick me? There were plenty of people at that party to choose from, including Matt."

"We won't just do it with anybody, and Matt keeps going on and off with Brittany, besides we both kinda been harboring a little crush on you, and Matt's party was just perfect to put it in the open."

"Well when you put it like that who am I to argue," I laughed.

"So what are you doing tonight then?" Terra asked.

"Just soccer practice then nothing after that."

"Were hanging out at my house after volleyball practice, you guys better be there," Stacey said.

"Sure, no problem, but I'll go home and take a shower first, don't wanna show up dirty."

They both smiled and kissed me on the cheek at the same time, in front of everyone that was looking, said bye and walked away. They've never done that before, but then again they've never done what they did last night before either, at least not to my knowledge. I smiled, closed my locker and went to class.

Class was its usual boring self, taking notes, doing classwork, being assigned homework, and leave. The few classes we all had together went by fast as well since it was assigned seats and we all sat away from each other, but that didn't stop some of the occasional and secretive flirting from happening. Finally we made it to lunch. I went through the line and sat down at our usual table with my food as they came one by one to sit down.

"God the classes went by extra slow today," Terra said as she sat down.

"Its Friday, school always goes by slow today," I laughed.

"You guys are still coming over today right?" Stacey asked.

Matt made an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, I can't make it, gotta pick up my parents."

"What? I thought they would be gone a little longer?" Stacey said.

"Nope, they're coming back early, and I gotta drive five hours to go get them."

"Bummer, five hours? Ten there and back? That sucks man," I said.

"Its cool, besides, now you three are gonna be alone, I wonder what's gonna happen!"

Stacey made a pouty face. "Nothing, moms gonna be there, I mean literally there, with us."

"Crap, she must be in one of those good moods," Terra joked.

"Yep, she wants to be part of the gang today, just like all of our parents," Stacey said.

"Its fine, I mean we weren't really planning on doing anything anyway right?" I asked rhetorically.

There was a slight pause before Terra broke it. "Well I'm still coming, are you Chris?"

"Yeah after soccer practice, and a shower, I'll just eat over there."

"Just don't have too much fun, I don't wanna have to disown you guys," Matt joked.

We all threw a piece of food at him and talked about our usual nothings until lunch ended. We left and headed out the door to go to class and the girls pulled me to the side again.

"Its too bad, if mom wasn't there we could have been at my house all alone," Stacey said.

"Yeah, maybe we could have played an exciting game of Jenga or something," I joked.

"We might still get to play, we'll just have to be sneaky about it," Terra grinned.

Stacey leaned and kissed me on the cheek and Terra turned me to look at her and gave me a peck on the lips, then they both smiled and walked away skipping with each other. I sighed and slowly made my way to my locker. I was hoping they weren't gonna try anything with Stacey's mom in the house, we've all known each other too long to mess it up now, seeing as all our parents have known each other since we were little and became friends, trying to be sneaky would be a dumb idea, that and Stacey's mom is pretty freakin hot, I'd hate to not to be able to see her again. I was so deep in thought I jumped when I noticed Sarah standing next to me when I brought my head out of the locker.

"What are you doing? We don't normally talk to each other in school," I said.

"I know, but we can, no one will think anything is up if a guy starts talking to his sister."

"True. Ok so whats up?

"What are you doing later after soccer practice?"

"I'm going over to Stacey's with Terra to do some homework and watch a movie, the usual."

"You sure that's all you're gonna do?"

"You've known them almost as long as I have, what do you think? Plus her mom will be there."

"I was hoping to get to you before you made plans, can't you reschedule or something?"

"No I already told them I was coming, and you know I hate to break plans."

"Fine, I guess I can wait until tomorrow, but you owe me."

"Sure, but don't get carried away, I'm still adjusting to this new lifestyle."

"Hmm ok, tell Terra and Stacey volleyball practice is over an hour early today when you see them."

She kissed me on the cheek and walked away, and I found myself looking at her, but quickly averted my eyes before someone caught me ogling my sister. I went to the remainder of my classes thinking about the conversations I had with all of them, there seemed to be a hidden message in what they were really saying, and I was wrecking my brain trying to figure it out. I wasn't really paying attention in class so I hoped the girls took good notes, and figured I could just blow past the assignments in the classes we didn't share. The final bell blew finally and I got my stuff and met everyone outside to say goodbye, and walked with Matt to soccer practice.

"So how was it having sex with your two best friends?" Matt blurted out.

"Its weird, when I didn't know it was them, it was great, but when I found out it was I was shocked, and it only bothered me for a little while. Why, you thinking about going after them now?"

"What? No! Me and Brittany are still doing our "on a break, off a break" thing, its complicated.

"Yeah, I don't know what to make of this whole situation."

"Just go with it dude, ride it out for as long as it lasts, and don't let it get ugly."

"Right, were still friends, so that comes before anything, I think we can handle it."

"I hope so, because I don't like you that way dude!"

I pushed him and he laughed it off as we got to the field. We changed and went through all the drills, which for some reason I was doing a tick faster than usual. In our scrimmage I was much more agile and aggressive and even scored a few circus goals, everyone seemed to notice the change in my play, even the coach, and I got lots of praise over it.

"Whoa Chris man what's gotten into you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, its like I'm energized all of a sudden."

"You got rid of all those pent up hormones is what happened."

"I guess so, well I hope it lasts through the season."

I chuckled to myself wondering which sex act was the cause for my sudden energy, my sister or the threesome with Terra and Stacey. Either way it didn't look like I would find out because it was obvious they all wanted to continue what we were doing. Once soccer practice was over I said bye to Matt as he went to pick up his parents and got in my car and headed home. When I got in mom and dad were sitting at the table talking and reading something in the paper.

Dad looked up from the paper when he saw me. "So you got any plans today kiddo?"

"Going over to Stacey's with Terra to do homework, I'll probably eat there too."

"I sometimes worry about those girls, I kinda think they're, you know, lesbians," mom said.

"Mom they're not lesbians, you've known them all your life, you know that's not true."

"Well I've never seen them date or anything, they're always with you or Matt, unless you all..."

"No mom, were not dating each other, were just friends," I said downing orange juice.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea though, you all already know each other so well," dad said.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna grab a shower and then head out, I'll be back later."

I went upstairs to my room, grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. That last conversation with mom and dad really got me thinking. Why did the thought of dating never cross any of our minds? How would that even play out now that I'd had sex with both of them? I'll just take Matt's advice for now and go with it, and whatever happens happens. I got out of the shower and made my way back to my room. I dressed in some blue jean shorts and a white tee and converse and headed back out the door. I got in my car and drove off just as I got a text from Terra saying they were waiting on me, I told them I'd be there in a little while and put my phone in my pocket. When I got there Stacey's mom greeted me at the door as usual and pointed me to the kitchen where the girls were sitting at the table doing homework. I ran in and got caught up on the classes we all had together, and thankfully, they did take good notes. When I got to the last assignment, math, I could hear giggling between them, but just like with Sarah, every time I looked up, nothing. As I was trying to figure out a problem I felt a foot creep up my left leg. I jumped, and they both giggled, but I couldn't tell whose foot it was. Then all of a sudden I felt another foot on my other leg, and more giggling. Both feet made their way up my leg and were rubbing around on my crotch like they were trying to undo my pants. They both looked up from their books and smiled at me then went back to reading, and assaulting me with their feet. I knew I wouldn't be able to finish under these circumstances, so I did what every kid who hated math did, looked up the answers in the back of the book. As I finished pretty much cheating on the rest of my homework, I don't know how, but somehow they got my pants to unbutton and were working on getting them down with their feet, all the while still giggling. It seemed they were about to do just that when Stacey's mom walked back in and they yanked their feet off my lap.

"Hey kid's hows it going?"

"Fine mom, were pretty much done, it was pretty easy tonight," Stacey said.

"Ok, I ordered pizza for us, sausage and pepperoni, it should be here in a little while. Oh wow Chris honey are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah Chris, you look a little, undone," Terra joked as they stifled a laugh.

"I'm fine, just still a little wound up from soccer practice is all," I said shooting them a stare.

"Ok, I rented a couple movies to watch while we ate, so hurry up and finish."

When she left I buttoned my pants up and was greeted by more giggles and some lustful looks I'd only seen in pornos. I knew they would definitely try to do something. I packed my stuff back in my bookbag and looked up to see Stacey turn the a/c up higher, I don't know why but after their little stunt I was feeling a little warm so I didn't mind. The doorbell rang as we were setting up the living room to eat and we knew it was the pizza guy, so while Stacey's mom got the pizza, Terra grabbed the pop from the fridge, Stacey got blankets and pillows, and I picked the first movie to watch, which was Hancock. We sat everything up and was eating and starting the movie in no time, Terra and I on the couch, and Stacey and her mom on the loveseat.

"So whats this movie about?" Stacey's mom said after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"Will Smith is a drunk superhero type guy," Stacey said through a mouthful of pizza.

"He is one sexy chocolate man, the things I would do to him if I had..."

"Mom! Could you please not be gross in front of us?" Stacey joked.

"What? I'm just saying. I know you girls run around here thinking like that all the time."

"Us? No were good girls. We don't like things like that," Terra said in a baby voice.

"Sure you don't. What about you Chris, you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Uhh nope not yet, I guess I'm still looking," I said glancing at Terra and Stacey.

"Don't wait too long or all the good ones will get taken, then you'll end up having to date someone like Stacey over here who belches all the time," she laughed.

"What? I do not belch mom! I think you have me confused with the Terrable tummy," Stacey giggled.

"Ha-ha very funny. Chris wouldn't mind if I belched, would you Chris?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, it depends on what you ate," I said cracking a smile.

Everyone burst out laughing, some with food still in our mouth sending little pieces flying, but we didn't care, we were having a good time, like we always did, no matter whose house we were at. We finished eating and sat back and watched the movie. Halfway through I noticed it got really chilly in the room and reached for the blanket Stacey brought down.

"Hey don't hog all the blanket!" Terra said pulling some of it over her.

"Hey guys bring that over here, its freezing in here," Stacey's mom said.

"You have to come over here, the couch is bigger," I said without thinking.

"Nope I'll just go get my own," she said pausing the movie and bouncing upstairs.

When she left Stacey came and sat on the other side of me crawling under the blanket and they both smiled at me, now I know why she cut the a/c up so high. Stacey's mom came back and saw us all bunched under the blanket and laid down on the loveseat and unpaused the movie. About five minutes after we started watching the movie again Stacey grabbed my hand and placed it directly on her breast and made me squeeze it. I looked at her in shock but she just continued to watch the movie. She encouraged me to fondle her breast by moving it around and rubbing it, then worked my hand under her shirt to cup her bare breast. She bit her lip as I squeezed her nipple between my fingers and I could hear a tiny moan get out, but nothing too big to alert anyone. Just then I felt another hand glide across my chest and down into my pants, grabbing hold of my cock, I could tell that the hand came from the right of me and it had to be Terra. She started stroking me slowly, rubbing the precum into the skin. I was hard in no time, her hand was so warm on my cock and Stacey's breast was so full and warm and her nipple was so hard I was...

"So that lady is just like him too? I thought he was the only one," Stacey's mom shouted.

I was instantly snapped from my thoughts and jerked my hand off of Stacey's tit in surprise. I know Terra could feel my cock soften a little at the shock of the situation, but she never let it go.

"Yeah, she and him are the last ones, he didn't know either," Stacey said taking hold of my hand again and putting it back on her bare tit, and turned at me and winked.

"You like that don't you Chris?" Terra whispered in my ear as she stroked me faster.

I turned my head and looked at her, and she just looked back and licked her lips and smiled. I didn't know what to do, I was trapped in between two girls touching me and encouraging me to touch them. Stacey's mom was watching the movie intently, not even bothering to look our way since she never had a reason to be suspicious of us, she really likes Will Smith. As the movie progressed they had pulled back on all sexual touching and moved closer to me and they each hooked their arms in mine under the blanket. It was fine for a while and I thought they would finish the movie like this, but they had other plans. Stacey now dropped her hand inside my pants and stroked my cock back to life, and Terra took hold of my hand and moved it inside her panties and over her pussy. She let out a breath of relief as my hand moved over her wet lips and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. She moved my hand faster along her folds when my middle finger slipped into her, and she let out a moan I thought was a little loud, but Stacey's mom was so engrossed in the movie she didn't even look up. I shot her a warning glance and she pretended like she didn't see me, but kept my finger working in and out of her. Since the movie was ending Stacey took her hand off my cock and Terra moved my hand out of her pants, but they still continued to rub me until the credits came on and Stacey's mom stopped the movie.

"That was good! He's even sexy playing a drunk."

"He's ok, but hes no Chris Matthews," I joked and was hit by a barrage of pillows.

"Oh please, you wish you had his looks," Stacey chimed in.

"Don't listen to her Chris, I think you look handsome. What's the next movie?" Stacey's mom asked.

"Umm, ParanORMAL ACTIVITY," Terra said yelling over the phone ringing.

"Ok put it on and I'll be back in a minute," she said.

Terra put the movie in while Stacey and I threw the pizza boxes and pop cans away, and caught a second of her mom's conversation, which didn't sound like it was going well. We went back to the living room and got back under the blanket, and Stacey's mom came back in with a look that told us she had just gotten some bad news.

"I'm sorry guys, I just got called into work, one of the other nurses is sick."

"Oh, really mom? That sucks. Why do they always call you in?"

"I don't know, but it'll only be for four, maybe five hours. Sorry I gotta leave guys."

"Its ok, we'll watch something else so we can all watch this together," Terra said.

They all went upstairs at the same time leaving me sitting on the couch. Usually I would have went upstairs with them but I had to use the bathroom from drinking all that pop. I went back to the living room and looked through the movie collection for something else to watch when the girls came downstairs holding "The Notebook," hell no I was not watching that.

"No! Pick another movie, I am not watching that again!"

"Come on, don't be a pussy, you know you really like it," Stacey laughed.

"No I don't, I can't sit through that again!"

Stacey's mom came down the stairs in her nurse uniform pinning an earring to her ear and trying not to drop her purse. "Ok guys I'm off, I'll see you later. What are you going to watch?"

Terra held up the movie case and Stacey's mom gave me that sympathetic look. "Ooh, sorry Chris, two girls, one guy, you never had a chance. Be good, and don't stay up too late."

They put the movie in as we heard the car pull out of the driveway and take off down the street. I slumped in my seat not looking forward to another sitting of this horrible choice for a movie when I got a major shock. A picture of a naked woman with a cock in her mouth popped on the screen, and the girls giggled on either side of me and pushed play.

"Where did you guys get a porno?" I asked, my spirits suddenly lifted.

"I found my mom's collection, she has all kinds of stuff," Stacey said.

The first scene popped on the screen and there was two girls kissing on a bed, almost immediately I was hard. Terra noticed and rubbed her hand over my pants and kissed me over and over on my cheek.

"I think he likes that Stacey, you like those two girls all over each other don't you?"

I nodded but didn't take my eyes off the screen. I could hear them giggling and felt them running their hands over my cock and chest. Terra got up and sat in my lap sideways and kissed me, getting my lips all wet from her tongue running over it. I pulled her into me and kissed her back with the same intensity she kissed me, running my hands over her back, that is, until she got up, went over to Stacey and did the same thing. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was, what happened at the party could have been a one time thing, since they knew no one would know who they were, and I wasn't sure what to expect. The porno was now in full swing with a girl riding the guy and the other girl licking the guys balls, ironic that it was two of them and one of me. They looked at the screen while they were kissing and it seemed to intensify them a little.

"Ooh god I'm so horny! I'm getting so wet," Stacey said in between kisses.

"Mmmmm me too, I already soaked my panties," Terra said grinding Stacey's waist.

I listened to the moans from the movie and watched them kiss and rub all over each other and started rubbing my cock through my pants. The movie was almost nonexistent at this point and I was watching them intently as they sucked each others tongues and fondled each other. They knew I was watching them and it seemed to spur them on having someone look at them in their most intimate of settings. All of a sudden their kiss gets deeper and Terra starts grinding Stacey harder to the point of dry humping and by now my hand is in my pants stroking the full length of my cock. All of a sudden Terra hops up off of Stacey and grabs me by the hand as Stacey goes into the kitchen.

"Come on, lets go to the bedroom," Terra said pulling me by the arm.

We flew up the stairs and into Stacey's room, and Terra pulled a chair in front of the bed and had me sit down in it. A second later Stacey came in the room carrying whip cream, bananas, and chocolate syrup.

"Those rumors at school about us being lesbians, well they're only half-true," Stacey said as she crawled on the bed and lay down on her back.

"You just sit here, relax, and enjoy the show," Terra said as she crawled over Stacey and kissed her.

I sat in the chair, eyes glued to them as they slowly stripped each other down to their bra and panties and explored each others bodies with their hands. Stacey reached around Terra's back and unhooked her bra, letting her firm tits bounce free and then unhooked her own bra and lay back down still kissing each other and moaning into each others mouth. Terra ran her hands over Stacey's breasts, down her waist, and to her panties which she began to slowly pull down her legs and off her feet, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of hair cut into a small triangle. She sat up and threw the panties at me and grabbed a banana and peeled it while crawling back up Stacey's body. She trailed it up her stomach and circled it around her left breast before putting it in her mouth like a dildo and fed it to her. I was sitting in the chair enjoying the show while rubbing my cock through my shorts as I watched Stacey take small bite after small bite from the banana. Terra put the rest of the banana down and grabbed the chocolate syrup and leaned over Stacey's body. She squeezed some on her belly button and in a circle on both of her tits and on the nipples. She scooted back so she hovered over her belly button and leaned down slowly licking the chocolate off her.

"Mmmm yeah baby, lick it all up," Stacey moaned in bliss.

Once she cleaned her belly button Terra made her way up her body to her left breast and began running her tongue in circles over the chocolate licking it up and sucked her chocolate covered nipple into her mouth. Stacey held her head in place and pushed her chest up trying to shove her tit into Terra's mouth.

"Oh yeah baby, suck it clean. Suck my nipple. Do the other one."

Terra shifted over to the other one and did the same thing to the right breast that she did to the left, and Stacey pulled her down even harder trying to get her to swallow her breast. Terra brought her hand up to the other breast and played with her nipple as she licked the chocolate off her, then she sucked her fingers into her mouth and eased them down Stacey's body down to her pussy, and slid two fingers in.

"Yes baby, fuck my pussy with your fingers, get it all nice and wet."

"Mmmm you're already wet," Terra said as she removed her fingers and sucked them clean. "But I can always open you up more," she followed as she shoved three fingers back into her pussy.

"Fuck yes Terra, stretch me open, fuck me till I cum all over your fingers."

They kissed passionately swapping each others spit and chocolate on their tongues as Terra continued to shove her fingers in and out of Stacey's pussy. She twisted her nipple and finger fucked her faster and faster until Stacey stopped moving and stared up at the ceiling with her mouth froze open, but words unable to come out. She clamped her legs closed around Terra's fingers and wrapped her arms around her and stayed like that for a minute until she regained control of her body. She smiled seductively at Terra and rolled her over so she was under her and pushed her lips back against hers. By now my shorts are off and I'm openly rubbing my cock in front of them, but they are so concentrated on each other I don't even think they notice. Stacey grabbed the rest of the banana and fed it to her just as Terra did, though Stacey frequently took bites and fed them to her with her mouth. They giggled and kissed each other, feeling each others bodies and rubbing their pussies into each other as Stacey continued to feed her the banana until it was gone. They kissed again and Stacey worked her way down to her breast and wasted no time sucking it into her mouth.

"Ooooooooooohh yes baby you know how sensitive my nipples are!"

"I know how sensitive everything is on you," Stacey grinned.

"And that's exactly why I love you so much," Terra whispered seductively.

She slid over to suck on Terra's right nipple and pinched the left one between her fingers, and she let out a little shriek as her mouth closed over her nipple. She reached down with her free hand and rubbed her pussy through her panties and Terra let a loud moan escape her lips before Stacey covered her mouth with hers. Terra humped her hand feverishly causing her to soak through her panties, which Stacey took as a sign she was ready. She sat back and grabbed her panties at the waistline and pulled them off her revealing a cleanly shaved pussy, and threw them behind her in my direction, and they just happened to land right on my face. I breathed in and let the strong pungent smell of Terra's sex fill my nostrils before I let them drop in my lap and continued to watch the sex scene unfold in front of me while still stroking my cock and trying not to cum. Stacey grabbed the whip cream and squeezed some in a trail from the toes on Terra's left foot, up her thigh, a big squirt on her pussy, down her other thigh and the toes on her other foot. She picked her left leg up and sucked her toes into her mouth making Terra giggle and made her way up her thigh. She licked her thigh clean of whip cream and made her way around her pussy and over to her other thigh, which drew a sad look of disappointment and a whimper from Terra.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not finished yet," Stacey said and made her way to Terra's other foot.

She sucked her toes clean making Terra laugh again and bite her finger in anticipation, and licked the whip cream off her right thigh on her way up her leg leaving it glistening with her saliva. When she got back to her whip cream covered pussy she lay down on her stomach and teased her by licking it off without touching her pussy, but when Terra started to whimper again she dropped her face right into it and began to lick her clean of the remaining whip cream as well as her pussy juice.

"Oh yes baby yes! Eat my pussy! Lick it clean!" Terra moaned.

Stacey moaned in acknowledgment and licked the remaining whip cream off of her and was slurping up her juice and shoving her tongue in her as far as it would go. Terra held her head in place with her hand as Stacey hooked her thighs in her arms and lifted her off the bed a little, pushing her pussy more into her face. The smile on Terra's face was a look of pleasure as she lay back and let Stacey eat her out for all she was worth. I couldn't tell if Stacey enjoyed eating her out more or if Terra liked being eaten out more, either way they were both really into it. When Stacey locked her lips around her clit and worked two fingers in and out of her, I knew it would be a matter of time before she came, and I was right. A little while, and a lot of sucking and fingering later, Terra grabbed onto the sheets and ground her pussy in Stacey's face and trying to control her breathing, giving in to her orgasm.

"Uhh, uhh, I'm cumming! Uhh Uhh! Oh my god," she whispered trying to talk.

She didn't squirt, but I could see a little juice ease out of her and Stacey was waiting for it as she quickly licked it all up until it was all gone. When she stopped coming Stacey slid up her body and they embraced again in another passionate kiss rubbing their b cup tits together and grinding their pussies into each other. This was the first time I really got a good look at their bodies, and what a time to finally get to see them as flawless as they were pleasing each other. They stopped kissing and looked over in my direction and smiled, noticing I was completely naked except for my shirt.

"Did you enjoy the show Chris?" Stacey asked grinning.

"What do you think?" I said clutching my cock, still amazed at what I just witnessed.

"Then don't just sit there, bring that cock over here and do us!" Terra said as she winked at me and rolled Stacey on her back and buried her face in her pussy, arching her ass out at me.

I stood up and removed my shirt, and made my way to the bed right behind Terra. I positioned my cock at her pussy and rubbed it along her folds to get it wet and pushed. I missed the first couple times and made it seem as if I was still trying to lubricate my cock to go in easier, and then I finally got it in the right spot and pushed my cock deep into her pussy.

"Uuuuuuuugh fuck Chris, that felt so good, now fuck me!" Terra said leaning up from Stacey's pussy.

I let out my own groan of relief and then grabbed her hips and guided her back onto my cock slowly as she ate Stacey's pussy. She moaned as I gradually picked up speed and even began to meet me halfway as I thrust into her, making her ass clap against my skin. I looked down at Stacey who had her eyes closed and was pulling on her nipples as Terra ate her out.

"Yes Terra eat that pussy! Eat me while Chris fucks you with his huge cock!"

"Mm-hmm, mmmmm-mmm," was all Terra said since she didn't stop licking her.

"God your pussy feels so good, I can't believe I'm fucking you guys again!" I moaned.

I watched Stacey crack a smile and Terra winked at me over her shoulder. I decided to test my stamina and pick up speed driving in and out of Terra. Her pussy was so tight it felt like it was trying to keep me from pulling out, but she was so wet that made it easier to fuck her. I could feel my balls slapping into her clit as I pounded away at her pussy forcing her to bring her face out of Stacey's crotch.

"That's it Chris, fuck me! Wow you learn fast, fuck my pussy!"

I kept fucking her at that pace until I felt I was about to cum, then I slowed down until I felt safe again and pulled out of her. Almost on instinct they both got up and let me lay down on the bed and Terra got between my legs and sucked my cock into her mouth while Stacey hovered over my face.

"I've been waiting to feel that tongue on my pussy again," she said as she sat on my face.

I could feel Terra fitting as much of my cock into her throat as she could as I relished in the fact that we were in this exact same position yesterday, though I didn't know it was them, but knowing now makes it that much better. My tongue instantly went between Stacey's swollen lips licking up her sex that was left behind by Terra. I stabbed my tongue into her pussy and flicked at anything I was able to reach, having a bit of a long tongue with a lot of mobility I wasn't surprised that I clipped something that made her flinch around on my face.

"Fuck, that was so good! Do that again!" Stacey moaned above me.

"Do what again? Oh you mean this?"

I did as she asked and flicked my tongue around inside her, catching whatever it was again that I caught before causing her to shiver and ride my tongue. Terra was still busy sucking my cock into the back of her throat when Stacey slid off my face and down towards my cock, taking it out of Terra's mouth and positioning it under her pussy. I didn't get to fuck her yesterday so I didn't know what to expect, and she must have been thinking the same thing since she wasted no time and sat down on my cock.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! God Chris, you're fucking huge!"

"And you're so tight, I feels like you're squeezing me!"

"Just lay back and let me do all the work," she said as she slowly pulled up off my cock.

She kept pulling up until just the head was left in, then she sat back down. She did this over and over until she was literally bouncing on my cock, at one point she was completely off the bed. I felt Terra licking my balls as Stacey moaned louder and louder and pushed against my chest for leverage as she rode me. I put my hands on Stacey's ass to guide her as Terra came around to kiss me, which I eagerly kissed back not caring that she just had my cock and balls in her mouth. I fixed my eyes to watch Stacey's tits bounce up and down as she continued her assault on my cock.

"Your cock feels so fucking good in me, we should have done this a long time ago," she moaned.

"If I had known you two were like this I probably would have tried to," I said.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she bounced on me and then stopped moving and let out a loud, sexy moan which let me know she was cumming. Terra leaned up over me to suck on Stacey's tits as she slowed down to a slow grind on me until she rode out her orgasm. When she finally opened her eyes again she smiled down at me and slowly got up and off me and laid down next to me. Terra pulled me up off the bed and kissed me as she lay down where I was, pulling me with her. I took the hint and pushed my cock back into her making her wrap her arms around me and bite into my shoulder. I started fucking her as fast as I could, knowing I wouldn't last much longer anyway.

"That's it Chris, fuck me hard! Fuck my little pussy with your big hard cock!"

I buried my face in her neck and kissed and sucked it, no doubt leaving a small hickey as I pounded her pussy for all I was worth. Stacey got behind me and helped me thrust into Terra and rubbed my balls at the same time. With Terra's pussy tightening on me and her labored breathing I knew she was cumming under me and made my thrusts longer pulling out to the head and thrusting back in to maximize her orgasm, all those days of watching porn finally paid off. I fucked her a little while longer and tried to hold off cumming, but I knew I wouldn't be able to this time.

"Oh god Terra, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned through gritted teeth.

"Cum on us, pull out and cum on our tits," she moaned under me.

Stacey got back next to her and I pulled out and jacked my cock off over them until I grunted and let loose stream after stream of cum that landed all over both of their tits. When I finally emptied out there was no room on the bed to lay next to them, so I collapsed at the foot of the bed.

"I can't believe that just happened," I said catching my breath.

"Well believe it, and I want it to happen again, and again, and again," Terra said.

"So how about it Chris, you wanna be our new sex buddy?" Stacey asked.

"You think I'm gonna be stupid enough to turn that down?"

Terra sat up on her elbows and grinned at me. "I knew you wouldn't, but you can't tell anybody about this, well except Matt. We have to act like everything is completely normal between us."

"Well Sarah already knows, but you know she won't say anything."

"How did she find out? No its ok we know she won't say anything. Maybe we should bring her in on the action too," Stacey joked.

I tensed up when they said that. "No don't do that, besides you know she'd never go for it."

"Were just messing with you, you know we wouldn't do that," Terra said as she crawled over me and kissed me.

We scooted around on the bed kissing and rolling our tongues against each others until she broke the kiss and crawled over to Stacey and kissed her. I was about to go join them when I saw the clock read 10:45 and realized I should leave before Stacey's mom gets back. I found my stuff and got dressed, but they didn't seem to move at all, I guess they didn't notice what time it was.

"Ok guys I gotta be getting home, shouldn't you guys be leaving or getting dressed or something?"

"No were gonna stay here and play some more," Stacey said as she poked out from under Terra. "Bye Chrrrrrriiiis!" Terra said as they began to roll around on the bed kissing and touching each other.

I looked at the scene about to unfold in front of me and knew it would be worth the watch, but I couldn't stay, I didn't want to be caught here when Stacey's mom came back. I forced myself to leave and slowly headed out the door and down the stairs listening to the moans and giggles all the way down. It took all my will power not to go back upstairs, but I grabbed my bag and finally made it outside, got in my car and drove away. On the way home I relived everything that happened in my head over and over, still in shock that it happened, but excited that it'll happen more and more in the near future. I finally made it home and walked up to the front door. I don't know why, maybe my adrenaline wore off or something because as soon as I put the key in and turned the doorknob I felt completely exhausted. Sarah, mom, and dad were all sitting on the couch watching tv when I walked in.

"Hey kiddo, have a good time," dad asked.

"Yeah you know us, we always end up having fun some kind of way," I said nonchalantly.

"Hmm I wonder what kind of fun," Sarah said smirking.

"The good kind," I retaliated. "I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack."

"Ok honey, goodnight, and don't use up all the hot water," mom said.

Sarah shot me an "I don't believe you" look as I went upstairs and dropped my bag in the corner of the room, stripped and grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. I was soaping my hair when I heard the bathroom door open and close and watched as Sarah poked her head into the shower.

"What are you doing? Mom and dad could come up here any minute!"

"They're not going anywhere, Law and Order is on. You had sex didn't you?"

I didn't say anything, and she took my silence as a confession.

"That's not fair! You told me to wait until tomorrow but you went and had sex with them today? "

"I didn't know it was gonna happen, Stacey's mom was there, then she left, then it, you know."

"I'm just teasing you, I knew that was probably going to happen, sucks I had to wait though."

"Yeah, right, it sucks, now get outta here before mom or dad sees you!"

"Fine, I'll go, but tomorrow you're not leaving until you fuck me, got it?"

I nodded and she smiled as she eyed my cock and bit her lip, then finally made her way out of the bathroom. I finished up soon after and got out and dried off, making sure I was completely dry before I headed into the cold hallway. I peeked in mom and dad's room and said goodnight and did the same for Sarah, who flashed me and smiled and said goodnight in a little girl voice. I started to go in but with mom and dad in the house I wasn't willing to take that risk, so I retreated to my room. I looked for a pair of boxers to sleep in but they were all dirty, so I thought what the heck and got in bed in my birthday suit. It felt different, but a good kind of different as I instantly relaxed and curled up in my blanket with thoughts of Sarah, Stacey, and Terra as I slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep. I was having some hot and heavy dreams when I was woke up around 3:00 to the sound of my door quietly opening and closing, followed by feet walking towards me on the carpet, then a pause, and finally the covers being lifted as my bed sinks under the weight of another body.

"Sarah, is that you? What are you doing in here?"

"You said tomorrow, well its officially tomorrow," she whispered as she climbed on top of me.

"We can't do this now, mom and dad could hear us!"

"I'll be quiet I promise. Let me just ride you for a little bit and I'll leave I swear."

"I don't have any more condoms on me."

"I don't care, I'll pull you out of me, just let me fuck you," she said as she lay on my chest, grabbed my cock and slid it into her. "Uuuuuuuuuuuugggh, god yes! Just relax and let me take care of you."

I wrapped my arms around her back as she slid up and down my cock, grinding into me as she squeezed her arms around my neck. She worked her ass on me and brought her lips to mine while we fucked for the third time in the last 48 hours. She broke the kiss and buried her face in my neck when I grabbed her ass and helped her fuck me, moaning my name every time I thrust into her.

"Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris!"

Our movements were getting faster making the bed start to creak, and I was getting nervous that our parents could hear, but Sarah made no indication she wanted to stop."

"Sarah, the beds getting too loud, we have to sto..."

"No! Ugh, not yet, just ugh, put a blanket on the floor, ugh, but don't stop fucking me!"

I knew the layout of my room so well I didn't need to turn the light on to know where everything was. I stood up with my cock still inside her and pulled the blanket to the floor, then I laid her down on top of it and went back to fucking her, letting the carpet absorb the sound. She wrapped her arms around my back and her legs around my waist and pulled me into her meeting my thrusts with hers.

"Oh god Chris, I love you so much, I won't ever stop fucking you, oh god, I love you!"

"I love you too Sarah, believe me now that I started I can't stop fucking you either!"

She pulled me down to kiss her and stuck her tongue in my mouth wrestling with mine. Our sweat covered bodies stuck together as I forced my cock into her all the way to the hilt over and over.

"Oh Chris, keep doing that! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

I went a little faster but still kept with the long strokes when I immediately noticed her pussy tightening around me and she went from moaning quietly to breathing heavily.

"I'm cumming Chris! I'm cumming for you! Your little sister is cumming for you big brother!"

I watched her face trying to look at her in the dark as she came, if there was ever any reason for me wanting to cut the light on it was now so I could see her as she came around my cock. I kept fucking her through her orgasm letting her words echo in my head. That was the first time out relationship status ever came up during sex and I'll admit it got me excited to actually sink in that I was really fucking my sister, my blood related sister. Her words spurred me on so much that no more than five minutes after she came I felt myself getting ready to blow.

"Sarah I'm getting close, I'm gonna cum!"

She pushed on my chest with her hands pushing me on my back and took my cock in her mouth. It wasn't as tight as her pussy but her tongue running over the bottom of my cock more than made up for it. I felt my orgasm building with each passing second as she sucked on my cock sliding it sown her throat like her life depended on it.

"Sarah you better move or you're gonna get a mouth full of cum," I whispered.

She kept her pace sucking and sucking and sucking until I released a torrent of cum into her mouth. Squirt after squirt went down her throat as I felt her swallow everything I shot out, I don't know if she swallowed it all but at that point I was too dazed to notice. She climbed up my body and lay her head next to my shoulder and gently stroked my chest.

"I don't think sex with Johnny will ever be the same again."

"I can't believe we just did that with mom and dad across the hall, but I'm glad we did."

"Good, because there will be plenty more times for them to catch us in the future."

"Yeah but not now, you better get back to your room before one of them comes out."

"Yeah you're right," she said as she put back on whatever she took off when she came in. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I kissed her and watched her sneak out of my room and close the door.

I lay there thinking how fast my life has changed in such a quick span. I finally came to terms with the fact that I now have sex with both my friends and my little sister, and a smile crept on my face. I climbed into bed and covered myself with my blanket and fell asleep for the second time that night thinking about my new life, this is who I am now, and I think I'm gonna enjoy it.


	23. The girls next door

THE GIRLS NEXT DOOR – CHAPTER 1

I had been going out with Kirsty for about 2 years, things were ok but they could have been better. There wasn't much sexual activity, about once a weak which mean that I had to go solo most of the time. Then the new neighbors moved in next door and I couldn't help notice the two girls who were moving in, one looked about 18 and the other 16. They were clearly sisters as they looked nearly identical. The older one had blonde hair which was tied at the back, a really tight top which exposed the top of her breasts and her waist, and a pair of 3 quarter length jeans that hugged her ass so tightly. The younger of the girls wore the same only her top covered her waist and she had brown highlights.

That night after a passionate sex session with Kirsty she told me that she would be going to a university in Tennessee in 1 weeks time, and scene as though I live in California, that meant that we wont be seeing each other for a while, however we agreed not to break up quite yet.

The next day I awoke to find that I was alone in my room, it was Saturday and I could hear my mother downstairs, there were always only the two of us in the house as I never knew my farther, he left when I was 2. My mother was really sexy; she had black hair, tanned skin and the best pair of 36DD tits I had ever seen. My mother and I had gotten up to some naughty things from when I was 13 to now. (Without any of my girlfriends knowing of course), and I had occasionally had sex with her.

I put on my boxers and jeans and went downstairs for some breakfast, to my surprise there were 4 other people sitting at my table, it was the family from next door.

"Oh Robert put on a T-shirt please we have guests" my mother said as she saw me in the doorway.

"This is MR and MRS Ryan and their daughters Claire and Stacey" my mother carried on.

"Please please" the farther of these two beautiful girls said, "call us Ray and Holly".

Then my mother continued "why don't you go upstairs with Claire and Stacey…….give the adults some talking time"

When the girls stood up from the table my focus was immediately drawn to Claire, she was wearing a red mini skirt which barely covered her sweet ass, her long tanned legs were so perfect, I had to turn and walk up stairs or I was going to get a boner on the spot. I sat on my computer chair and offered the bed to Claire and Stacey.

"Robert I'm just going into town with the neighbors to show them around, ill be back soon" my mother shouted up the stairs then I heard the door shut.

As Claire sat down on my bed her legs were slightly open, far enough open for me to see that she was wearing no underwear. I could see her cunt clearly which made my cock start to harden, I noticed that she had noticed where I was looking and she quickly closed her legs tightly and gave me a sharp look, then she said in a soft voice, "you've seen mine…….now show me yours". My hears suddenly felt like it was going to leap from my body, and my cock from my jeans.

"But your sister is here" I said quietly, trying to sound calm.

"oh don't worry about her, she wont say anything" she replied and at this she put her hands round her younger sisters neck, pulled her head towards her own and kissed her, they were kissing passionately for about 5 minutes when Stacey broke free and said "well then, lets see it, and you never know you might just see mine".

By this time my cock was as hard as a battering ram, bulging from my jeans. I un-buttoned and unzipped them and pulled them to the floor, then pulled down my boxers, my aching cock sprung free. Stacey gasped and marveled at this 8" wonder whilst Claire stood up and began to take off her clothes, I couldn't believe this, 2 girls in my room, both sexier than my girlfriend, and me not knowing what was going to happen next.

Claire was even more beautiful with no clothes on, her size 40D tits hung from her chest, and her shaven pussy glistening with her juices, she looked at me and asked if she could taste it, so I leaned back on my chair as she grabbed it in her hands. She began to slide her hand up and down slowly, then she grabbed it at the base and shove her open mouth around it, shoving it deep down her throat, she sucked away on my cock, occasionally lifting her head up and licking the head and shaft of my cock.

"Oh yes, cum in my mouth" she gagged as she franticly sucked my cock, so I gave the girl what she wanted and released glob after glob of my cum into her mouth as she franticly swallowed, then she broke away with a mouth full of my cum and turned to her sister, who was now also naked, pushed her lips to Stacey's and began kissing again, swishing the cum between each others mouth with their tongues. Stacey's hand was now rubbing her older sister's clit as the continued to kiss, she slowly kissed and licked her way down to Claire's pussy, they both climbed onto my bed, Claire on her back with her sister kneeling with her ass in the air and her head in Claire's pussy.

I got up and walked to the bottom of my bed and slowly pushed my stiff cock into Stacey's wet pussy, it was tight, her lips squeezing around every inch of my cock. She began to buck her ass back as I pushed harder and faster into her warm, juicy pussy filling her with all of my cock. My pace reached a steady speed, pulling my cock almost out of her pussy and pushing it back in, hard and fast. After about 5 minutes I could feel her climax starting, her pussy tightened around my cock and she began bucking her pussy hard onto my cock, forcing it balls deep. Her body quivered as she came, her pussy juice's squeezing past my cock as it ripped up the walls of her pussy. I could feel my orgasm building up again; I never know I could cum this quickly after already cuming, I pushed my cock as far up her as I could and blew my load, shooting round after round of cum into her, I removed my cock with a squelch, she stood up with my cum dripping from her over filled cunt and her sister Claire's cum dripping from her mouth to her tits. I put my head towards Stacey's tits and licked the cum from them whilst teasing her nipples, then my lips met hers and we shared a passionate kiss, sloshing Claire's cum between our mouths.

She tasted so sweet, I needed more, I turned to Claire who was on my bed with her legs spread, I got to my knees and teased her swollen outer lips with my tongue, I pulled them apart to reveal her clit and sucked on it, occasionally pushing my tongue up her cunt as far as it would go, I slowly slipped 2 fingers up whilst licking her clit, this set her off and she began pushing her hips up so my mouth was grinding away at her cunt. Stacey climbed on the bed and lowered her pussy over Claire's waiting mouth, who instantly began licking the sweet pussy that was presented to her.

I removed my fingers from Claire's pussy, her juices dripping from my fingers, and slowly inserted them into her ass, it was hard work to start with but it wasn't long before her ass allowed my fingers entry. She began franticly tossing around whilst her sister sat on her face, the muffled sound of "OH YES…YES…… ROB….DONT STOP…..UUUHHHH then she stopped and I got a mouth full of the gushing juices which flowed from her cunt, they tasted so sweet, unlike my girlfriend Kristy's which had a slight salty taste. I got up and lay on my bed, 2 sexy girls either side of me, gasping for breath.

"Can we use your shower please" Stacey said in a panting voice.

"Sure" I said "go ahead"

As they headed to the shower I lay there, reflecting on what had just happened, how horny these new neighbors were, how easy they came onto me.

My cock was stiff again at the thought of all this, I got up and went to the shower, I looked in on the 2 goddesses, now lathering each others body, taking their time in the breast and crotch area. Then it occurred to me that one of those girls. The nicest looking, the one with the nicest body hadn't felt my meat inside her yet. I opened the shower door and told Claire of this thought, to which her reply was "ooh we can't have that, my little horny sister getting fucked and me not, we best get to it then". They both stepped out the shower and began to dry each other, I looked at her as Stacey caressed her breasts with the towel and thought to my self, this girl deserves something special.

I went into my mother's room and got the lube from her drawer which I had used on her quite a few times and returned to the bathroom. Claire was already waiting, her sister was kneeling on the toilet seat with her pussy and ass in the air, Claire was bent over behind her, holding my mother's dildo which she kept under the sink for when I wasn't in and she felt horny.

"I see you have found something there" I said quietly into her ear.

"Well we cant leave my little sex princess of a sister out now can we"

"Oh don't worry…..sex queen…she'll get her turn"

"Well be kind, we haven't had anything bigger than a finger up our asses until today" Claire said, biting her bottom lip in a sexy way.

I grabbed a blob of lube and smeared it around Claire's asshole, pushing it in with my finger, she took my mothers dildo and pushed it into her cunt, after she motioned it in and out for a minute she pulled it out, her juice on it glistened in the light and she slowly placed the end on her sisters asshole, it was only about a half inch thick so there was still pleasure for her to have from me.

I finished lubing Claire's asshole and pushed the head of my cock on her silky asshole, then slowly began to push my stiff 8" cock further in, causing her to gasp as she passed on the pleasure to her sister with a dildo. Her ass was tight and as I slipped the first 3 inches of my cock up I could feel her warm ass walls contracting against my penis, I told her to relax and soon after her ass loosened up and I slowly slid the whole 8 inches of my cock up, so my balls were now slapping off her cunt as I pushed deep into her rectum, Stacey was now screaming Claire's name as she received the dildo up her ass.

I slowly began to pump my meat in and out of the ass around it, pushing harder and faster as her ass became more loose with the lubrication. Soon I was slamming my cock so hard up her ass she was lunging forward, pushing the dildo further into her younger sister's bowls. Her 36DD tits were wobbling back and forth franticly as I pulled my cock to the start of her asshole and slammed it back in, so I cupped them with my hands and fondled her nipples, to my surprise I heard her cry out " OH YEAH ROB….FUCK MY ASS HARDER….UUHH…MAKE ME CUM…YES.."

I slammed my dick as hard as I could into the depths of her ass, her cry's became frantic screams of "YEEESSS….FUCK MY SWEET ASS AND MAKE ME CUM…YES" only to be matched by the same screams from her sister.

As I stuffed Claire's ass with my meat as hard as I could their screams were closely followed by "OH YEEEESS…YES…IM CUMING…AHH...UUHHH"

Both Stacey and Claire came at the same time, their sweet juices spewing from their hot pussies to the bathroom floor, my balls felt like they were going to explode as I had another orgasm, my cum shot out into the depths of Claire's ass as her sphincter muscle tightened and loosened with her orgasm, it felt so good, I pulled my still rock hard cock out of her anus and rubbed the head of it up and down her wet, pussy juice covered cunt lips before inserting it and began pumping away again like I had in her ass. After about 5 minutes of me pumping away and her cry's of pleasure, I pulled out of Claire's pussy and went to Stacey's ass, although she had already taken a dildo up the ass, it was still tight, tighter than Claire's who was now sitting on the floor with the dildo up her ass.

I slowly pushed my cock up her ass, whilst I reached under her and lightly rubbed her clit. It wasn't long before all 8 inches of my cock was buried balls deep in this fine young girl's shitter, which reminded me that I didn't know their exact ages. I put this to the back of my head as I continued to rip up the walls of Stacey's anus, my hips hitting off her ass cheeks, forcing her tits to bounce back and forth, which were soon stopped by Claire who moved in to suck oh her nipples whilst fondling my balls with one hand and her sisters clit with the other. I continued to crash my cock as far up her ass as I could, whilst gently pulling her head back by her hair softly, a few minutes later the whimpering sounds from Stacey were slowly loudening into screams of pleasure "OH YES ROB….IM GOING TO CUM AGAIN….YES MAKE ME CUM AGAIN.. She cried.

"Shit man, these horny bitches are made of cum" I thought to my self as I obeyed the order being screamed to me.

She began to push her ass back as I slammed my cock forward, her ass quivering as she was on the edge of her orgasm.

She let out a cry and her cunt gushed out her juices as I rammed my cock hard up her and her sister franticly rubbed her clit and moved her head to catch the gushing pussy juices.

I removed my cock from her ass and pulled Claire to her feel, planting her a kiss, then Stacey joined and we were 3 way kissing, sharing our saliva and Stacey's cum as we wrestled our tongues around in each others mouths.

We went into the shower and washed each other, then after we dried, we went back into my room and got dressed, Stacey looked really hot in her pink thong and bra, and of course Claire, with her panty-less pussy hidden by her short mini skirt.

"So Claire, you never told me your age" I said to her as she sat down, fully dressed.

"I'm 18"

"And you Stacey"

"I'm 16" she replied, biting her bottom lip like her older sister did earlier.

Just then I heard my mother shout from downstairs, "we finished just in time then" I said jokingly.

We got up and walked out of my room, I was behind Claire and grabbed her ass, really low down so I could press my finger onto her pussy, she quickly turned and give me a quick kiss, then carried on walking down stairs, halfway down she turned and said.

"You can come to mine on Monday at about 9pm, my parents will be out" then walked down and into the living room.

"How was town daddy" Stacey asked her dad. He said it was fine and that they should go home now for lunch.

They left my house and returned back to their home next door.

Suddenly the phone rang, it was Kirsty, she called to tell me that she had to leave for Tennessee early, she was already on her way, I put the phone down when she had finished and smiled away to my self.

* * *

I woke up, hoping to find the 2 girls from next door downstairs like they were yesterday, my house was silent so I got out of bed with just my boxers on and looked out of the window towards Claire and Stacey's house. Their car was gone from the driveway so they must have gone somewhere. I walked out of my room and down the hall to see if my mother was out or not, I opened her door and she was sitting on top of her bed, wearing her blue silk T-shirt which she always wore for bed. She looked so stunning my mother, her black hair would always be lose, just reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, her tanned skin was so perfect, especially on her legs when they ware freshly shaved, they were like silk and her 36DD tits, always caught my attention, I loved to suck on her nipples and titty fuck her. She was reading a book, the side of her sweet ass was visible as her t-shirt was pushed up to her bellybutton, and her breasts were hidden behind the fabric she wore.

She looked up when she realized I was standing in her doorway, then began to giggle girlishly.

"Have a good dream" she said, nodding her head towards my crotch area.

I looked down and saw my stiff cock, bulging out of my boxers like a flagpole.

She bent over to her side table to put her book down, as she leaned over I could see her entire ass, and her black thong around her hips, disappearing between her cheeks.

She returned to face me and patted the bed next to her, indicating that she wanted me to sit there. As I walked to the bed my mothers eyes followed my boner towards her, I sat down and looked at my mother.

"So what happened yesterday then, the bathroom floor was really sticky last night"

I had completely forgot about all of Claire and Stacey's cum on the floor.

"Well after you left for the town" I started. And told my mother of how the fucking began and how the girls were like cum machines, and of how great there asses were to fuck.

I could see that my story was getting my mother hot and wet, I was glad, I hadn't had sex with her for over 6 months and I really missed her pussy around my stiff cock, seeing her figure as she sat on my prick.

She started to stir and shift about like she usually did when she was getting horny, id had enough of making her horny with my story of yesterday and decided that it was about time I had sex with my horny mother again, I looked into her eyes, they were green, and wide, they were always hypnotizing to me, I inched forward, as did my mother and we started to kiss, her mouth opened and allowed my tongue to search inside for hers.

I slowly lifted my mothers silk t-shirt over her head, it felt like her skin, soft and smooth. I knew by now that my mother loves it when I take things slow, after all I've been having sex with her since I was 13.

I threw her top to the floor and slowly moved my hands down her body, lightly dragging them over her smooth skin; I moved them over her hips to where her pubic area was hidden by her black lingerie, then over her pussy, I could feel that she was wet through her pants, I slowly continued down her thighs to her lower legs, she quivered as I touched her inner thigh, her legs were so smooth and sexy, I ran my hands back up the inside of her legs, up her stomach and round her back to unclip her bra, it fell to the floor, revealing her 36DD tits, they were so perfect, her nipples were erect so I put my head down and teased them with my tongue as my mother shuffled down the bed so she was lying on her back. I cupped her breasts with by hands and gently began sucking her nipples, swapping between them every so often.

I licked my way around the underside of her breasts and down the centre of her stomach. As I got to her crotch I could feel the heat from it through her thong, I grabbed the straps around her hips pulled them down, my mother pushing her pussy in the air so it was easier. I pulled them all the way off, past her feet and threw them in the corner

I crawled back up towards my mothers waiting pussy, pushing her legs open, and licking her left inner thigh all the way up to her cunt, it was really wet now so I waisted no time in getting my share of the juices, I pulled my mothers swollen pussy lips apart to reveal her clit, she squirmed as I licked inside her pussy and around her clit, being careful not to touch it, I loved to tease my mothers clit, it gets her so horny.

I pushed my tongue up her wet pussy as far as it would go, then licked from her asshole all the way up to her clit, I flicked it with my tongue and my went wild, I continued to caress my mothers clit as I inserted 2 fingers deep into her pussy and began to tease her G-spot, it wasn't long before my mother was screaming that she was going to cum, so I licked her pussy and clit even more until she came, catching a mouth full of her sweet pussy juice, which tasted as sweet as Claire's did. I moved up to my mothers face, dripping some of her cum on her tits on the way, I pushed my lips to hers and we began to kiss passionately, I loved the taste of my mothers cum and so did she.

After we had finished passing her cum around I licked the cum from her tits, also giving my mother a taste of that, then I rolled into my back and pulled my boxers off. My mother got up and sat on my stomach, so my cock was just touching her back, she bent down and kissed me, then got back up so she was sitting over my 8" boner, she guided it to her soaked pussy, rubbed the head across her pussy lips and slowly sat down, it felt so good, and the view of my sexy, horny mother, sitting on me naked with my cock in her pussy was enough to make my cock stiff for weeks.

My mother began to bounce up and down on my cock, lifting up so my entire cock was almost out, then dropping back down so the whole 8" was deep in her pussy. Her pace quickened and she slowly began to rub her clit. I put my hands around her waist and lifted her up so my cock was only just still in her cunt and rapidly started to push my hips up and down, slamming my cock hard and fast into her cunt, she began to scream "OH YEAH..OH YES..YYYYEEESSS. Her pussy exploded, her cum sloshing past my prick as I continued to hammer it into her cunt, I could feel it dripping onto my lower chest and balls. My mother sat still with my cock up her cunt, catching her breath, then she climbed off, still limp and moved down the bed so her mouth was level with my dick.

"you dirty boy" she said in a sexy, teasing voice "now I'm going to have to clean this off" and with that she grabbed my cock, pushed it to my chest and began to lick her cum off by balls, licking her way up the underside of my cock and sinking it into her mouth, deep-throating my cock so every inch was consumed by her mouth and throat. After about 10 minutes of sucking and tugging away on my cock I told my mother I was going to cum, she knelt up and I stood in front of her, looking down at my mother with her tongue out, waiting for my cum to hit her in her mouth made me cum a lot quicker, I shot glob after glob of my cum into my mothers mouth and on her tits, she swallowed some and rubbed the rest onto her tits and pussy.

Then the doorbell rang.

My mother quickly found her dressing gown and went downstairs to answer the door, I followed her down the stairs but stayed at the bottom incase the caller came in, I heard my mother talking then the door shut,

"BLOODY SALESMEN RUENING MY SEX" I heard my mother say so I walked into the living room, my mother walked in and dropped her dressing gown, she knelt on the couch, with one leg spread over the arm, I walked up behind her and knelt down behind her, I took a lick of her wet pussy then stood back up, grabbed my cock in my hands and pushed it into my mothers cunt, when it felt like it had enough of my mothers cunt juice on it I took it out and pushed it against her asshole, she wiggled her hips in a circle then slowly pushed back onto my cock, it was hard work as my mothers ass was real tight and id never done her ass with only her cum as a lubricant.

I grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart to make it easier for my cock to get in, after a few minutes of slowly penetrating her ass began to loosen, I pulled my cock out and spat in her gaping asshole and rubbed more of her cunt juice around the rim and inside.

I pushed my cock back in, it was much easier now and the whole 8" slipped up easily, I slowly began pumping my meat in and out, whilst grabbing her tits. I then quickened the pace and soon I was banging her like I did to Stacey and Claire yesterday, bringing my cock to the rim of her ass then ramming it back in as hard and quick as I could, her ass cheeks were slapping off my hips, I could tell she was going to cum again because as I rammed my cock into her ass, she was bucking her ass back onto my cock so the force was doubled.

My mother didn't scream this time, the only sound she made was quick gasps of air and a UUMMHHH sound as she came, squirting her cum on the hardwood floor. I could feel my orgasm coming so as I pushed my cock into my mothers ass I pulled her limp body back to me, I shot my cum into the warm depths of my mothers ass, and slowed down until I was at a slow pace, I kept at this pace until my cock started to stiffen again,

As the sound of my mothers panting filled the room I thought I would try and see if I could get a repeat performance of yesterday, when I came straight after I already had.

I pushed my mothers head down to rest on the couch and slipped my cock from my mothers ass, I quickly inserted into her pussy, which was now soaking wet, I wasted no time in playing about and rammed my cock in and out of my mothers warm wet cunt, I looked down and saw her pussy lips running along the shaft of my cock as it shot in and out of her pussy, her screaming was now louder than ever "OHHH YES BABY YES….FUCK ME HARD..YES…RAM YOUR COCK UP MY PUSSY…YES BABY MAKE ME CUM"

I continued to thrust my dick as hard as I could up my mothers cunt, the sound of her ass cheeks slapping against my chest echoed around the room, her pussy walls tightened around the shaft of my cock, the feeling was orgasmic, my mother came again, then immediately after her tightening pussy walls mane me cum, it felt like I was cuming for ages, pumping my hot sticky cum deep into her cunt.

We both sat on the couch, naked, exhausted and both pleased with our own and each others performance, after about half an hour my mother proposed that we go back up stairs as it was about 8:30 pm, we must have been fucking all day, I followed my mother upstairs, my gaze fixed to her ass cheeks as they swayed when she moved her legs.

We returned to my mother's room where we both lay on the bed chatting a little about girls and sex.

My cock was hard again after the conversation was over, this could have also been due to my mother keep grabbing it and pushing it against her cunt lips.

I lay in my back and waited for my mother to finish lubing he ass, she climbed on the bed and squatted over my rock hard cock, she began to slowly sit on it, allowing her ass to loosen up, after about 3 minutes my mother was sitting on me with the whole of my cock stuffed up her ass, she told me to stay where I was and let her do the work. Then she began to slowly bounce up and down again, except this time it felt much better than fucking her wet pussy because her ass gripped my cock more which was more pleasurable. She bounced more franticly now, bringing my cock almost out her ass then jumping back onto it, it felt great and she had been doing it for an hour and a half, I had came once into the depths of her ass, and she came twice, covering me with her lovely sweet cum.

She spun around on my semi-stiff dick and lay back, so we were now spooning, and fell asleep like that, with my softening cock buried to the hilt in my mother's sweet ass.

* * *

THE GIRLS NEXT DOOR – CHAPTER 3

I awoke the next morning to find myself naked in my mother's bed, facing her with my hand or her ass. She was already awake and gave me a kiss, then she informed me that my cock was pushing against her pussy and turning her on, I could feel something warm touching my cock, and I looked down to see that it was infact my mothers pussy as she had said,

I looked at her and offered its service to her, to which she immediately sprung from beside me and positioned herself over the top of my boner.

"I've been waiting half an hour for you to wake, I've even lubed my asshole up for you". She said as she guided the head of my cock to her ass, it slipped in much easier as she sat down, she must have lubed right the way in.

There was no better feeling than my mother's ass wrapped around my cock, and no better sight. I put my hands on her silky ass cheeks and pulled them open as I sunk every inch of my dick up her, watching her tits bounce up and down as she continued her rhythm. I continued to pump my mother's ass for about 15 minutes, eventually pounding my cock up her ass like a bullet before slowing then pulling out.

She lay next to me with her legs open, panting for breath, I rolled on top of her and placed my cock up her tender wet pussy, it was warm and tight and I began pumping away like a mad man whilst keeping our lips locked in a kiss, my mother raised her legs up and locked then around my back, which made it easier for me to ram every inch of my cock up her,

As I hammered my prick up her pussy I could feel I was going to orgasm so I took long hard pushes until I shot glob after glob of my cum up my mothers cunt,

I lay there, on top of my horny, sexy mother, my dick still up her cunt, wrestling her tongue as we shared a long kiss, then I eventually got up and waited in my room for my mother to finish in the shower so I could go in, we didn't take a shower together this time because we knew we would end up fucking again and my mother had to go to work.

After dinner, I went into the front room and switched on the TV, it was boring when my mother was at work,

DING DONG

I stood up and went to answer the door, it was Claire from next door, she was standing there wearing a yellow bikini and her whole body was dripping wet.

"Do you want to come in my pool, daddy bought it yesterday" putting a kind of sad, sexy, please face on. And it was kind of hot so I said I would be there in a minute after I turned everything off, I got changed into my swimming shorts and jumped over the small fence to next door. Stacey, Claire and their mum Holly, were all in their bikini's in the pool and Ray, the father, was in his swimming shorts, cooking food on the BBQ.

I was in the corner of the pool and Claire swam over to me,

"I hope your still coming round tonight, my cousin Anna is coming whilst her parents are away" she whispered "she has the sweetest 14 year old pussy" "oh and could you bring a friend, it gets a bit boring waiting with no cock in you" she continued whilst grabbing my now stiff cock.

"Oh don't worry I will be there" I said. "and I'll bring a mate"

The day went pretty slow, at 8:00 I left the company of next door and returned home to freshen up, my mother was already home and told me she was going out with Mr and Mrs. Ryan from next door, at 8:30, I kissed my mother goodbye and phoned my friend David, to see if he wanted to come over and sort out some girls. He said he would be at mine at about 10 minutes to 9.

At 8:55 the doorbell rang and David walked in, he was tall, skinny, and I wouldn't say he was good looking, but he was a funny guy and I trusted him, after all we had both fucked my mother at the same time.

When we knocked on Claire's door, a small, redheaded girl answered, she was wearing jeans with tears down the thighs, and a black T-shirt which hugged her small, 38C looking breasts, then Claire appeared behind her, still wearing her bikini and beckoned the girl back in the house.

"That's my cousin Anna, she doesn't know about me and my sister being bi-sexual, or what's happening tonight, so keep it quiet until the right time" she whispered, "and you must be Rob's friend" she said looking at David. "Yeah, I'm David, and you are?" David replied, not taking his eyes from Claire's tits.

"Really hot" Claire replied with a wink and walked into the house.

We followed her in went to the living room, it was dark and the lights were dimmed low so the main source of light was the TV. There were blankets over both the couches, Claire was on one by her self and Stacey and Anna were on the other. Claire looked at me and nodded to the other couch, meaning she wanted me to sit there and start on her cousin when the time came. Me and David climbed under the blankets of each couch, me with Anna to my left and Stacey to my right, him next to Claire.

The movie was a romantic comedy, with quite a bit of sex in it, when the first love scene came on, I could feel Stacey shifting about, then her hand started groping my cock, making it go hard, I looked at her and she smiled back, then making sure Anna hadn't realized what was happening, I put my right hand flat on Stacey's stomach and slid it down her pants, her pussy was wet and warm, I slid two of my fingers down over her clit and pushed them past her wet pussy lips and up her cunt, she took a quiet, sharp intake of breath, then put her hand down my shorts and pulled out my cock, I didn't bother with underwear because I knew I was going to fuck tonight so it was easier not to wear any, and it was less restricting as my shorts were really stretchy. Stacey slowly began to slide her hand up and down the shaft of my dick, trying hard not to make too much movement, unfortunately Claire had seen what was going on and cleared her throat loudly, shaking her head when we looked at her, I removed my fingers from her cunt and pretended to rub my nose, when Anna's attention was back on the movie I looked over to Claire and sucked the juices from my fingers, teasing her, this clearly turned her on as she gave me the nod to get ready for Anna.

Claire got up and went to the TV and turned off the movie we were watching.

"We'll watch this one its loads better, but you will have to go to bed Anna, you're too young. Claire said.

To which Anna replied "please let me watch the rude film, I've seen plenty before"

"Where have you seen them" Stacey asked

"When I stay here, there's a load in your bottom drawer, and I've seen you and Claire have sex before, I was going to come into your room but I thought you'd shout at me. Can we all have sex now?"

Well I guess there wasn't going to be any persuading Anna, she was up for it already.

Whilst the porn movie was playing we started to strip off, all except Anna who was standing in her jeans and T-shirt still, looking all nervous. We noticed this and asked what was wrong, then she told us she had never done anything like this before except rub her clit over her cousins having sex.

She eventually striped down to her bra and panties after she was told everything would be ok.

I took Stacey from behind and bent her over the couch, exposing her wet pussy, I grabbed my rock solid cock and slowly pushed it up her cunt until every inch had disappeared, I slowly began to pump away whilst leaning over and fondling her tits. Meanwhile Claire was kneeling on the floor with David's cock positioned at her mouth, she told her cousin to get behind and start licking her cunt as she began to deep throat David, Anna lay down underneath Claire's pussy and began to lick it, her finger pushing up Claire's asshole. I continued to fuck Stacey for about 10 minutes then we decided to go and join the others. Stacey took Anna's position under Claire and I told Anna to kneel down and lick Stacey's clit, she dove down like a hungry dog, licking and sucking and fingering Stacey's pussy and ass.

I knelt behind Anna and rubbed the head of my dick up and down her pussy lips, they were firm and swollen, I began to push my cock up her pussy, it was really tight then I realized she was still a virgin. I pulled her down away from Stacey's pussy and told her I was going to fuck her and it might hurt a bit, and that she should tell me to stop if it hurts really badly, she nodded at me and returned to Stacey's wet pussy. I pushed the head of my cock into her cunt and pushed more and more in slowly as she began to squirm a little, then her hymen tore, she squeezed her pussy a little then relaxed again, I began to push my cock up her again, managing to get all 8" up, she stopped squirming now so I started to pump my cock in and out of her, pushing harder as I stretched her pussy wide open, soon I was fucking her as hard as I could, her screams of pleasure filled the house as she licked her cousins pussy, I humped and fucked her cunt for all I was worth then shot my cum deep into her, filling her with ob after glob as my cock ripped up and down the walls of her tight cum filled pussy.

I then moved beside her and lay on my back, lifting her on top of my stomach, Claire knelt low with her pussy on my mouth waiting for me to pleasure her, Anna sat up so she was now crouching over my dick, she grabbed it and guided it to her ass hole, I was surprised that a 14 year old girl who had just lost her virginity would want fucking up the ass, but I wasn't going to complain. She slowly sat down, pushing my cock up her tight little virgin asshole, after about 3 inches were in she began to relax and let her self slide all the way down on my cock. She looked like she was having the best orgasm of her life, just sliding down my cock all limp with pleasure. Just diagonally from me and Anna, Stacey was already getting fucked up the ass, facing her back to David and lying down so Claire could get a good mouthful of her cunt.

I lay back, licking Claire's sweet juicy cunt, on hand was on Anna's tits whilst the other had 2 fingers up Claire's ass, pushing them in and out so she wasn't missing out on any anal action.

Anna began bouncing on my cock as if it were a bouncy castle, letting out cries of pleasure as she dropped down and stuffed every inch deep inside her.

We were in this position for about an hour, a slow pace had taken over and the room was hot and damp from our sweat, I re-inserted 2 of my fingers in Claire's ass and pushed them in and out whilst I pushed my tongue as far in her pussy as it could go, I then pushed Anna up and down with my cock still in her ass. I could feel Claire grinding her pussy into my mouth which was a good sign she was going to cum, Anna had also began to rub her clit as I fucked her ass so I figured she was going to cum too.

Claire came first; her warm, pussy juice flooded my mouth and ran down my neck to the floor. Anna lunged forward and began to kiss me, mixing her saliva with Claire's cum and tasting it for the first time, I could tell she liked it because she came back for more, unfortunately for her I liked the taste too, so she had to lick it from my neck.

I told her she should try her own cum and when she realized she had never tasted it before she began to pounce on my cock even harder, driving it in her ass until she came in my stomach, I caught some in my hand what I was fingering her pussy with and offered it to her, she slurped it up, even sucking it from my fingers, then she leaned forward and shared it with me, it was nice an sweet but it didn't beat Claire's, not even my mothers was nicer then Claire's.

Anna got up and sat on the couch and Claire followed, leaving her sisters wet pussy in plain view whilst her ass was being fucked by David. I knelt down in front of them, pulled Stacey's legs wide open and stuffed my cock up her cunt, we both pumped away in each end of Stacey for ten minutes until she came, gushing her pussy juices past my cock, I pulled it out and licked all the juice off her pussy, she pulled herself from David's cock and sat on the couch with Anna and Claire.

Claire got up and said it was her turn, so I lay on my back and she sat on my cock, then David opened her legs and stuffed his cock up her cunt, we fucked her hard and fast for 20 minutes, I came in her ass and David came in her pussy before she came, she got up and kneeled in front of me, sucking the taste of her ass and my cum from my cock whilst David cleaned her pussy with his tongue.

Claire returned to the couch and Anna got up, she sat on David's cock and opened her legs wide for me as I slid my cock deep into her tight pussy, I then whispered to David, telling him to go as hard and long as he can. I figured as she just had her first fuck a few hours ago we should give her some fun, and loosen her tight ass and pussy.

After about 50 minutes of hard, non-stop fucking, Anna cuming twice, me cuming in Anna's mouth, making Claire, Stacey and her 3-way kiss before Claire and Stacey started fingering each other, and David cuming in Anna's ass, we decided that she had had enough, satisfied that her ass and pussy were not as tight as they were before we started, we all piled onto one sofa and watched the TV.

At about 2am we realized that Claire's parents would be home soon so we set about cleaning the place up before they did,

For some unknown reason we ended up upstairs in Claire's and Stacey's room, there was a bunk bed with a double sized bed at the bottom and a single at the top, we were all exhausted so decided we would go to sleep now. (completely forgetting about the return of the parents) we all climbed into the larger bottom bed and lay there, the occasional finger slipping up one of the girls pussy's, or one of their hands giving me or David a quick tug,

Claire climbed out and up to the top bunk, tapping me on the shoulder and waving me up. I climbed up and got into bed with her. She climbed onto my cock and slowly began to slide up and down, we rolled over so I was on top and slowly kept up the rhythm until we fell asleep, lying naked beside each other.

In the morning we were woken by a knock at the bedroom door. Realizing that we were all naked and some of us shouldn't be in the room we hid under the covers, I heard the door open and a woman's voice say "have fun girls……and you too boys"

I slowly poked my head from under the blanket to see there were 3 people standing in the doorway……

* * *

THE GIRLS NEXT DOOR CHAPTER 4

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I lay there, frozen with fear. My mother and Claire and Stacey's mother and father standing at the doorway looking in on us.

"Is Anna in here with you girls" Claire's mother said, her eyes darting from the top bunk where me and Claire were to the bottom bunk where David, Stacey and Anna were.

I heard a rustle and Anna's voice come from underneath me.

"I'm here Aunt Holly, did you want me for something"

"Actually I do" she said "your parents have gone away until Sunday so you will be staying with us. And by the looks of things I take it your not going to object" she continued with a slight smile.

"Not at all" Anna said.

"Ok then, breakfast is ready by the way" Claire's mother said and they turned away and closed the bedroom door.

I let out a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed, Claire turned to me, laughed a little, kissed me on the lips then climbed out of bed.

Stacey and Anna emerged from the bottom bunk, both naked like Claire and pulled a night gown on, I hopped out of bed and looked for something to cover up with, all 3 girls looked at me and laughed because I had left all my clothes downstairs, Claire said she would go and get them and left the room.

Stacey came over to me and kissed me on the lips, her tongue began exploring in my mouth as mine was in hers, the door opened and Claire handed me and David our jeans, we put them on and went downstairs.

Our parents were at the table when we walked into the kitchen, they quickly stopped what they were talking about. We sat down and ate breakfast in silence, making no eye contact with anyone else.

I looked over to the clock on the wall, it was 8:30, what was my mother doing around here this early I thought to myself, maybe she realized I wasn't in the house so came to see if I was here.

Claire's father, Ray, cleared his throat and said "could you boys give me a hand to put in a new pool filter, the one that's in is broken"

I looked at David then looked at Ray, I thought it would be best if we helped, just to stay on his good side.

After breakfast we got dressed properly and went into the front garden, all the girls, including mothers, were leaving to go shopping so there was just me, David and Ray left in the house.

We pulled out the old filter and put the new one in, I made sure Ray was never standing behind me, incase he decided to stab his screwdriver into me or something, I was probably being stupid but I still didn't trust him.

"You don't have to move every time I walk behind you, I'm not going to stab you or anything" he said as I shuffled out of the way.

"I'm not bothered if you're both fucking my daughters or niece, its natural, infact I'm pleased it's you and your friend instead of some dickhead, I like you two, you seem like good lads". He continued as he put the cover on the filter.

He went into the conservatory and switched on the pool heater, then came back out with 3 chairs and some beers.

It was a bit too early for me to start drinking so I just lay beside the pool in the sun.

After what seemed like 30 minutes I sat up, David and Ray were seeing who could jump further into the pool and the girls didn't seem to be home,

"Ah you're awake" David said from the side of the pool "You've been asleep about 4 hours"

I stood up and yawned, then dived into the pool to wake my self up. I still had my jeans on so it was pretty hard to swim with them on so I climbed out and hopped the fence to my house, got changed into some shorts and went backing the pool next door.

"What was my mother round here so early for today" I asked ray

"Well don't be mad at me but you know how you told your mother about Claire and Stacey, well, she told me and Holly. And the dinners after you told her weren't actually dinners, we were here having a threesome, we didn't know you were going to be here so we went upstairs and fucked, it was only this morning when we knew you two were here.

I was lost for words; I just floated there trying to take in these words.

"So you and your wife have been fucking my mother" I finally said.

"Yeah" he replied "and she is really fucking good" he continued, with a smirk on his face, he was trying to tease me but I just looked at him and said "I know, and so does he" pointing to David.

"You are a busy young man" he said "speaking of which here are the girls now"

All of the girls piled into the garden with hands full of bags, insisting we give our judgment on the clothes they had bought then they went into the house to get changed.

They came back into the garden a few minutes later wearing bikinis. I noticed Claire straight away as she was wearing a bright green bikini which glowed against her tanned skin, she sat on the side of the pool and I swam over to her.

"Do you like it" she said, smiling down at me

"Its nice" I said "but I still think you look better with nothing on"

I ran my wet hands up the outside of her thighs until I got to the side's of her bikini and began to untie them, the front and back flopped down onto the poolside to reveal her golden pubic hair, they were trimmed into a small triangle pointing down towards her pussy.

"My parents are here, we can't do it now" she whispered

"Its ok, it's all sorted between us and your parents, besides, they have been fucking my mother" I whispered back to her

"WHAT" she shouted, luckily only her father heard, he winked at me and turned away again.

"What was that for, and what do you mean my parents are fucking your mum?"

"I told you it's sorted, and they weren't at any dinners, they were here fucking".

"So they're not bothered if we fuck here" Claire said

"Nope" I replied

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for, get on with it, I've been gagging for it all day". And with that she hopped up a little and pulled her bikini bottoms from underneath her and lay on her back with her pussy hanging over the edge of the pool.

I licked around her pussy lips first to tease her then softly sucked on her clit. Her pre-cum was slowly dribbling out of her hole so I licked it up, running my tongue all the way up her pussy, I then pushed two fingers up and continued to suck and lick her clit. I looked over to everyone else and to my amazement they were all naked. My mother was taking it from behind by Ray whilst she licked Anna's pussy and David was on his back with Holly on his cock and Stacey on his face.

Claire's hand pulled my head back to her pussy so I licked her clit and pushed my fingers in and out of her pussy.

"MMMMMMM………..FUCK ME" she moaned so I pulled my fingers from her cunt, still licking it, and pulled my shorts off in the pool, then I sat her up and pulled her into the pool. She swam to the corner and put her arms on both sides to hold herself there. I swam over and guided my rock hard cock into her pussy, it was warm and wet and my cock slid freely so I pulled myself close to her so her tits were touching my chest and began to slowly fuck her. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me in harder and faster, after about 10 minutes Anna suggested that we all go into the house, I told her me and Claire will be in soon and they went in, leaving just the 2 of us out in the pool.

I continued to fuck Claire until her legs tightened around me, she was going to orgasm so I stopped, I knew that when I do this to her she gets really mad and when I fuck her again her orgasms are 10 times better.

"What did you stop for, I was going to cum" she said

"That's exactly why, so when I fuck you in the house you will mad and end up having a better orgasm, besides I cant get your pussy juice if its in the pool can I".

"I see, well lets go inside then" she said sweetly

"I'm just going to lock my doors because it looks like my house is going to be empty tonight……..and don't let anyone else fuck you before I get back."

I hopped the fence in between our houses and ran butt naked into my house; I locked the back door and was just about to lock the front when the phone rang. I answered it and heard a voice I did not expect, Kirsty, my other girlfriend, I had completely forgot she even existed since the new neighbors arrived, she told me she had a holiday and was coming to visit tomorrow. I told her I couldn't wait and put the phone down, wondering what I was going to do. I put it to the back of my mind, locked the front door and hopped the fence to next doors.

When I went in the living room there was Ray on one sofa fucking Anna and licking my mother's pussy, David was on the other sofa fucking Stacey and licking Holly's pussy, and Claire was sitting on the floor rubbing her cunt with her bikini top and licking off the pre-cum. When she noticed me she threw the top to one side and turned over onto her knees, her ass and cunt were in plain view so I kneeled behind her and rubbed the swollen head of my cock down her cunt and stuffed it in until it was all the way in.

I pumped my meat into her as hard as I could like I had done so many times now. It didn't take long before she was bucking back as I pushed forward.

AAAAAHHHHHHH………….YYYYYEEEESSS……..FUCK…IM GONNA CUM…..UUUUUHHHH.

As she came I pulled my cock out. her cum was gushing from her cunt as I pushed 2 fingers up it to collect some sweet juice, she too pushed some fingers up so she could get a taste of herself, after she sucked her love juice from her fingers she put them back up her pussy then pulled then out and pushed them slowly into her ass.

FUCK ME UP THE ASS she said as she pulled her fingers out and sucked on them. I put my girl cum covered cock on her ass hole and slowly pushed it up, after about 2 inches her ass loosened so I pulled my cock out, pushed it up her pussy for some more juice then returned to her ass, slipping the whole lot up her ass, it was looser now than it had been the firs time I fucked her up it, but it still needed plenty more fucks to get it real loose.

I hammered my cock in and out of her ass, pulling it out until just the head was in and ramming it all the way in as hard and fast as I could, just how she liked it.

Stacey got up off David's cock which now had her mother Holly on and lay under Claire, so they were in a 69 position, Claire dove into her sisters waiting pussy as Stacey pushed 3 fingers into Claire's cunt whilst I hammered my cock up her ass.

I could feel I was going to cum so I reached forward and grabbed Claire's waist, pulling her back as I slammed my dick into her. My cock exploded with cum, squirting load after load deep into Claire's hot ass. I pulled my cock after about 1 minute of slowly fucking her and offered it to Stacey. She sucked the cum and ass flavor from it and continued sucking it for about 3 more minutes before removing her mouth.

"My turn now" she said and kneeled with her ass and pussy facing me. I pushed my still hard cock up her cunt and slammed it all the way in, I fucked her hard and fast for 5 minutes until she came, her cum gushing out into Claire's mouth who was underneath her.

I positioned my cock at her ass and pushed it in, her ass loosened after a few inches so I pushed the rest of my cock deep into her ass and immediately began pounding away, fucking her as hard as I could. After about 10 minutes I noticed Holly, Claire and Stacey's mother, had climbed of David's cock so I pulled out of Stacey's ass and lay on my back as Holly came over to me.

Claire and Stacey were now getting fucked and licked by their dad, Ray, and Anna and my mother were getting fucked and licked off David.

Holly sat over my cock, which was still solid, and guided her pussy onto it; she was very loose and glided up and down my long shaft easily, after about 5 minutes I told her to sit on it with her ass. She told me she had never been fucked up the ass before so I assured her it would be the time of her life if she relaxed. She pulled herself off my cock which was wet with her pussy juice and positioned her ass over it, she then slowly began to sit down, it took about 2 minutes until she was sat as low as she could go, the pleasure was showing in her face as she began to bounce up and down on my cock, she began to lift further off my cock and pound it up harder as she sat back on it.

I shouted David over and holly turned around so her back was to me, I pulled her down so she was lying on top of me, facing up. David opened her legs and guided his cock up her pussy; we both fucked her as hard as we could until she was ready to cum 5 minutes later.

OOOHHHH….OOOHHHH…FUCK…YYEESSS…IM CUMING….FUCK.

David pulled his cock from her cunt and went back to Anna and my mother whilst I pounded my cock into Holly's ass and made her cum all over. She sat up and turned around again to face me then slowly stood up, pushing 3 fingers up her gaping ass and sucking the taste from my cock.

"When your ready to cum again, I want it up my ass, ok" she said, stuffing her 3 fingers in her mouth to taste herself again.

I lay her on her back and began to lick her pussy so I could have a rest for 10 minutes. I pushed my tongue into her pussy hole whilst my hands were playing with her nipples.

"kiss me so I can taste my pussy" she demanded so I took one last big lick and moved up to kiss her, pushing 2 fingers into her pussy on the way, we kissed for a long time and when we broke away I pulled my fingers from her wet cunt and let her suck her juice from them.

I got up and sat on the chair in the far corner, Anna followed and crouched down in front of me, placing my cock in her mouth, it slowly hardened and she was soon deep throating me. Then she climbed onto the chair and say on my cock. Her pussy was still tight, it felt really good around my cock and I was soon fucking the life out of her.

AAAHHHH………..FUCK ME UP THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM….she shouted in pleasure.

I lifted her off my cock and bent her over the chair; spreading her butt cheeks I pushed the head of my cock up her ass. It was so tight, definitely the tightest out of the girls here, i slowly pushed my cock in, stuffing it up her tight ass. I thought I was going to split her in two it was that tight but I managed to get my cock stuffed all the way up her ass and began franticly slamming it in and out, she was screaming in pleasure as I brought my cock almost out of her ass and slammed it back in, I continued this, getting quicker for about 10 minutes until she was screaming.

AAAHHHHHHH………….YYYYEEEESSSSSSS……..FUCK MY TIGHT ASS…..IM CUMING.

She squirted her love juice all over as I continued to slam my dick into her ass, she leaned forward to pull her self from my cock and turned around, she grabbed it and sucked the taste of her ass off it then went and joined the others who were now bundled together in one big orgy.

My mother came over to me and bent over in front of me like Anna did.

"Just fuck me up the ass, iv already been fucked up the pussy twice" she said so I pulled her ass cheeks apart and pushed my cock into her hole.

It didn't take long before the whole of my cock was buried deep in my mothers sweet ass, I pounded away like a mad man, reaching around with one hand and pushing 2 fingers into her cunt and cupping her tits with the other, a fucked her ass for about 10 minutes when she came, her pussy juice spraying all over my hand, I pulled it away from her cunt and sucked off the cum, I then pulled my cock from her ass and she sucked her ass flavor off it and went to join the others.

Holly was kneeling with her head in Claire's pussy so I kneeled behind her and slid my cock up her cunt and fucked her for a while before I pulled it out and slowly pushed it up her tight warm ass and began to fuck her hard and fast, Stacey was now underneath with her fingers in her mothers cunt as I slammed my cock in her ass as hard as I could, I could feel her tight ass getting even tighter and she began to squirm a little, her cry's muffled by Stacey's cunt.

I hammered my dick into her ass as I came, gushing load after load of my cum into her ass as she came, squirting her pussy juice into Stacey's mouth. I pulled my cock from her cum filled ass as she shared a kiss with her daughter, sharing her cum which she had collected. Then Stacey crawled round to her mothers pussy and cum filled ass and began to lick her cunt, then she moved up to her gaping ass hole and sucked out the cum. Claire came over and kissed Stacey on the lips to get some off the cum from her.

I looked at the clock; it was only 3:00 so I suggested we all go back into the front garden whilst the sun was still out.

We all went out into the garden, I took Stacey's hand and led her to the other side of the pool where one of the chairs were, I sat on the chair and Stacey sat on top of me, placing my cock up her warm pussy, she sat still for a bit whilst we kissed, then she started bouncing up and down on my cock, her pussy walls rubbing up and down my shaft as she moved, she then jumped off and pulled me up off the chair, she jumped up on me and slid my dick back up her pussy so I was now carrying her with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I fucked her like this until I came, filling her pussy with my warm cum, I then walked to the pool, still in this position and jumped in, we broke away under water and emerged near the side, Stacey climbed out and waited for me to climb out.

"Wait until you get out of there, your going to get the hardest fucking of you life" she said.

"Ooh well id better hurry up and get out then hadn't I" I said jokingly

"Who's that at your front door Robert" she said to me, looking over to my house.

I climbed out of the pool and looked over, there was a girl standing looking at the door, she had dark hair and was tanned.

I recognized her straight away. It was Kirsty.

* * *

"Oh shit" I said dropping to the floor

"What are you doing" Stacey asked, crouching beside me "who is she"

"She's my girlfriend, she was supposed to be in Tennessee" I said panicking slightly.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said and scrambled into the house, I hope she doesn't hear all the fucking from the garden I thought to my self, I quickly slid on some jeans which I was sure weren't mine and a t-shirt and dashed out the back door. I ran to my back door, opened it and went inside; I walked to the front door trying to look calm and opened it. Kirsty looked stunning, she was wearing a pair of black hot pants which left the rest of her long, tanned legs on show, I didn't have a fetish over them but they were possibly the best legs I've ever had wrapped round me, she had a black and pink tank top on and her dark hair was curled into ringlets so it hung to her shoulder blades in loose spirals.

"Took your time didn't you" she said

"Erm…..I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow" I said back to her, admiring the figure in front of me.

"I thought id surprise you" she said folding her arms and pushing one hip out to the side.

Fucking surprised me all right, nearly gave me a heart attack I thought to myself.

"Come on in" I said, heading back in the house.

She followed me in and sat down on the sofa in the living room

"So what have you been up to for the few days I was gone" she said looking at me curiously.

"Erm…nothing much….just chilling" I said, no way was I going to tell her about the neighbors.

"Oh….well…I've got another surprise for you, you know how the house next door is empty" she said

My heart was nearly jumping from my chest, I hoped she wasn't on about the one that id just came from.

"Well my parents were looking for a bigger house and have decided to move in their soon, and I decided I don't want to go to Tennessee, its crap and boring.

I was lost in my thoughts as Kirsty continued about her boring visit to Tennessee, what was I going to do, my girlfriend was planning on moving in next door and I was fucking the girls from the other next door.

"Wow…that's great" I said not too enthusiastically.

There was a knock at the front door, I got up and went to answer it, it was Claire and Stacey, to my relief they weren't naked, infact they had more clothes on than Kirsty. Wearing tight jeans and tight t-shirts, although their hair was still damp.

"I heard about your girlfriend turning up" Claire whispered, trying to get a glimpse of Kirsty.

"I'll introduce you, but please don't mention about us….yet" I whispered back as I made my way to the living room.

"Oh my god she is sexy as fuck, I definitely want to fuck that tight ass and suck on those nipples" Claire whispered when she saw Kirsty.

"Shush" I hissed back to her.

"Kirsty, id like you to meet Claire and Stacey, they just moved in next door a couple of days ago" I said.

"Oh….hi" Kirsty said, getting up to shake their hands, "I take it you are sisters, you look alike" she continued as they all sat down.

"So are you two related or something" Stacey said, pretending she didn't know about Kirsty.

"Oh no" Kirsty replied "I'm his girlfriend"

"Lucky you" Claire said "she's my girlfriend" pointing to Stacey

Oh shit I thought to myself they're going to blab.

"Excuse me" Kirsty said in shock

"She's my girlfriend, I fuck her like you fuck Rob" Claire said.

"So your lesbians" Kirsty said, looking confused

"No were bisexual" Stacey corrected her.

I sat in silence, my heart pounding, willing them not to tell Kirsty anything else.

"I'm sure I'm bisexual" Kirsty blurted out. "oops did I just say that". I looked at her and she looked back

"First I knew" I said, just managing to squeeze the words from my throat.

"well I didn't want to say anything straight away incase you didn't want to go out with me anymore, and I wasn't really sure if I was or not, I just fantasized about being with a girl, I've never actually had sex with one but I assumed I was bi because I thought of fucking them" she replied.

I was stunned, the girl I had been going out with for 2 years was bi and she never told me.

"So why tell me now" I asked.

"I didn't mean too, it just came out when I thought of it, I suppose were finished now then" she said, looking slightly upset.

"No, not at all, what makes you think I have a problem with you being bisexual" I asked.

"Well I thought you wouldn't like it if you knew I fantasized about other women."

"Well would you like to find out if you are bisexual or not with me and my sister" Claire said licking her lips.

"Erm…I have a boyfriend" Kirsty replied

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind if you fuck another girl…..will you" Claire said looking at me.

"Err…….no" I said nervously, wondering if it was the right answer to say.

"Come on, it'll be fun, you never know you might like it" Stacey said standing up and taking hold of Kirsty's hand

"Well…..if it's ok with Rob" she said looking at me. I nodded my head; no way was I going to disagree to my girlfriend fucking other girls, especially Claire and Stacey. I just couldn't believe that Kirsty was like this, and the timing was perfect, I didn't need to worry about her moving in next door.

Stacey was stood with Claire; she pulled her t-shirt up which reveled her bra-less 40DD tits, Claire did the same to Stacey to reveal her 36DD tits. They then both turned to Kirsty and groped her tits through the material of her tank top, they too were 36DD, her top was pulled over her head and Stacey unclipped her bra and threw it to me as I sat watching from the sofa. Claire and Stacey grabbed a side of Kirsty's hot pants and pulled them down to Kirsty's ankles, she was standing facing away from me so all I could see was her bare ass cheeks, the left one of which bared a small love heart tattoo which I paid for on her birthday. Claire and Stacey turned to each other and pulled each others jeans off whilst Kirsty cupped her own breasts, they too were wearing no underwear. All 3 of them came over to where I was sitting and began lap dancing, each taking a turn to push their tits in my face and show me what would no doubt be on offer later as they bent over.

Claire sat on the other sofa with her ass over the arm, Stacey followed and dove into the pussy that was waiting for her, Claire pulled Kirsty to the couch and Kirsty climbed on, her pussy over claries face, Claire began licking the pussy placed in front of her, pushing her tongue in her slit and sucking on her clit as her cunt was being licked by her younger sister.

My 8" cock was aching as it bulged against the jeans I scrambled into so I unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them off.

Claire and Kirsty swapped places so Kirsty was now licking Claire's pussy and Stacey was licking Kirsty's.

I was ready to fuck one of these horny bisexuals but I thought scene as though Kirsty didn't know I was fucking the other two I would wait and fuck her first.

The temptation was driving me mad, I just wanted to fuck one of them, luckily it wasn't too long before Kirsty and Stacey switched places so now Stacey was licking Claire's cunt and Kirsty was licking Stacey's.

I jumped from the sofa, pulled of my t-shirt and went behind where Kirsty was kneeling. I lifted her ass into the air and kneeled down behind her, grabbed my rock hard cock and slowly pushed it up her wet pussy. I began pounding my 8" rod up her pussy shaft, ramming every inch deep into her. I reached forward and cupped her tits as I plummeted my meat harder into her cunt, I was soon ready to cum so I slammed my dick into her a few more times and blew my load, my hot sticky cum filled her pussy as my cock stopped most of it coming out, I continued to fuck her cum filled cunt for a few minutes after, then realizing Claire and Stacey were waiting beside me to get a taste so I pulled my cock out and moved Kirsty from the sofa, Kirsty grabbed my cock and sucked my cum and her pussy juice from it whilst Claire and Stacey licked it from her pussy.

MMM….YOU TAST SO SWEET I heard Stacey say from behind Kirsty.

"Oh Rob….this sweet ass needs fucking" Claire said as she licked Kirsty's ass hole.

"I'm not too sure about taking it up the ass, it might hurt" Kirsty said, removing her head off my cock.

"don't be silly" Claire said "its not painful and it's the best feeling ever, I'll show you if you like, as long as you don't mind Rob fucking me"

"Well….no I don't mind…he lets me fuck other girls…..and id like to see it done to someone else first.

"Claire kneeled down and pushed her ass in the air, I knelt behind her and stuck my cock up her wet pussy to juice it up a bit then pulled it out and positioned it at her asshole, I pushed the head in which started to go in easier now that I've fucked her ass wide open a few times. I pushed about 2 inches in before her ass loosened, then I pushed the remaining 6 up. Stacey got under Claire and put 2 fingers up her pussy as usual and Claire told Kirsty to lie in front of her so she could lick her pussy. I pumped away at Claire's ass as Stacey finger fucked her pussy, I continued pounding away, slamming my cock deep into Claire's ass.

AAAHHHH…..YES…..YES…FUCK MY ASS….FINGER MY PUSSY……HARDER…IM GOING TO CUM…YES Claire shouted as both her cunt and ass were being fucked. Stacey pulled her fingers from Claire's pussy as gush after gush of cum spewed out, Stacey made sure she had her mouth full as usual and kissed Kirsty, swapping cum and saliva back and forth.

"Ok…fuck my ass now" Kirsty said as she positioned her sexy tight ass in the air. I positioned myself behind her and started by licking her pussy, I slid 2 fingers up it and pushed my thumb onto her ass hole as I began slamming my fingers up her pussy. Claire lay under her rubbing her clit as Stacey dove back into Claire's wet waiting pussy.

AAHHH….YES…..IM CUMING…UUHHH Kirsty shouted as she came, gushing her cum on mine and Stacey's hands as we fucked and rubbed her pussy, I pulled my fingers from her pussy and sucked the juice from my fingers. It was sweeter than it usually was. I grabbed my stiff cock and pushed it up Kirsty's soaked cunt, after a couple of slams in and out I pulled it out and positioned t over her ass, I pushed the head into her ass slowly as she gasped and moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I slowly continued to push my cock up her ass as Claire fingered her wet pussy, tasting her cum and giving Kirsty a taste every so often.

Kirsty's ass loosened up slightly as she relaxed which allowed me to push the rest of my solid dick up her shitter. She moaned and groaned as her ass opened up wide and took the whole 8" of my cock up it. I kept it all the way in for a moment so she could get used to it then I slowly pulled it back out so far before pushing it back in. she must have really been enjoying it as there was plenty muffled moans and groans coming from her as she licked Stacey's pussy and fingered her asshole.

I quickened my pace, only to be met by louder groans as my cock ripped up and down the inside of her ass. Now that her ass had allowed the room I needed I pulled my cock almost out of her ass and slammed it back in, her head shot up from Stacey's pussy and let out a loud moan of pleasure. I continued to slam my cock up her ass as Claire continued to finger her cunt.

I was about to cum again so I pushed my cock deep into Kirsty's ass and made short hard strokes, cum gushed from my cock into Kirsty's ass, load after load filled up her insides. I pulled my cock from her now gaping, cum filled ass and moved round to her mouth as Claire and Stacey moved round to her ass. Kirsty sucked the cum and ass flavor from my cock and seem to like the taste as she made sure their wasn't a single drop left. Claire and Stacey licked Kirsty's pussy and ass and sucked the cup from Kirsty's ass, fingering and pushing their tongues up both her cunt and her ass.

"How was that baby" I said to Kirsty as I kissed her on the forehead.

"That was fucking great, we've got to do this again" she said smiling and panting whilst caressing her tits. I pulled her hands from her tits and licked and sucked each nipple as her ass and cunt were being licked, sucked and fingered.

We sat together in the middle of the floor for about 10 minutes, talking about sex and Kirsty agreed that she was definitely bisexual.

"Oh by the way rob, your mother and friend are in my house with my cousin, mother and father." Claire said, obviously just remembering about the group sex we had left next door.

I too had forgotten about it and said we should go there,

"They're fucking you know" Stacey said

"Are they…we should go join them" I said, remembering that Kirsty didn't know about next door.

"Oh and by the way girls" I said to Claire and Stacey "Kirsty is moving next door on the other side of me so we can do this more often".

We all walked out onto the front garden naked, the sun was starting to set as we hopped the fence to next door, the garden was empty so we went into the house, their was noises coming from upstairs so we went up and went into the room where the noise was coming from, it was the girls parents, ray and holly's, room. Anna was lying on the bed on her side with one leg pointing in the air, my mother was towards her back, fingering and licking her ass and holly, was to Anna's front, fingering and licking her 14 year old cunt. Ray was fucking my mother and David was fucking holly. We walked into the room sat on the bed, watching until they finished.

My mother was surprised to see Kirsty sitting there naked rubbing her clit and instantly took her to the edge of the bed and began licking her cunt and pushing 2 fingers up her ass, holly crouched over Kirsty to get her pussy licked, she too got 2 fingers up her ass. David had Anna bent over the bed and was fucking her tight 14 year old pussy and ray had Stacey on her back with her ass over the edge of the bed, he was pounding away at her ass as she rubbed her own clit and kissed Anna.

The room was filled with moans and the air was hot. I made my way behind my mother and pushed my cock up her pussy, it wasn't tight like the younger girls, after all she had had a child, but it was still fairly tight, I pumped away at her cunt, jolting her forward as I slammed my cock hard into her pussy. I then took my cock from my mother's cunt and climbed onto the bed, offering it to holly, she beep throated all 8" and sucked every last bit of my mother's pussy juice from it. I moved back round to my mothers pussy and fingered it for a while before inserting the same fingers up her ass to lube it up a bit, I slipped my dick up her pussy then took it back out and began pushing it up her ass, it slid up quite easily and it wasn't long before the whole lot was deep in her ass and I was hammering away,

AHHH..FUCK ME BABY….MAKE ME CUM I heard amongst the loud moans filling the room so u gripped my mothers hips and slammed my cock up her ass as hard as I could, which must have worked because soon after she was gushing her girl cum all over, I quickly pulled my cock out and collected a mouth full of her cum before moving up to her mouth and kissing her, we sloshed the cum around in our mouths as our tongues explored. Then I moved up to Kirsty who had a mouth full of holly's cum, I kissed her, exchanging cum and saliva then went and done the same to Anna and Stacey. After I had a pretty good collection I went to Claire who was getting fucked up the ass off her father and kissed her, giving the cocktail of cum and saliva to her.

David and ray finished fucking Anna and Claire and we sat and watched the girls finger and lick each other for 10 minutes before deciding that we would sit on different sides of the bed and the girls could get fucked for 10 minutes before switching girl, of course the two girls who weren't getting fucked would have to fuck each other for 10 minutes until their turn.

I sat on the bottom of the bed and got Anna first.

"fuck me up the ass please" she said as she bent over the bed, exposing her tight little ass above her sweet pussy, I fucked her up the cunt for a few seconds then stuffed my cock up her ass, slamming all 8 inches into this sweet little 14 year old, I picked her up and fell back onto the bed so I was lying on my back and she was sitting with her back to me and my cock up her ass, she bounced franticly as though I was a bouncy castle, her tight ass rubbing up and down my shaft felt great so I could imagine how she felt. The 10 minutes ran over to 12 before anyone realized and the girls switched round. I now had Stacey, I knew she would want her ass fucked, but when she came over she sat on the floor and pulled her legs up to her head so her pussy and ass were easily accessible. "watch what I do then do it to my ass" she said as she grouped all her fingers together and covered them with KY jelly, she then pushed all her finger tips into the opening of her cunt and slowly pushed her hand into her pussy until her whole hand was inside. She passed the KY and I lubed my hand and lubed her ass before slowly pushing my hand in her ass, it was quite tight but I managed to push my hand all the way in, almost deafened by her moans of immense pleasure, "now make a fist and fuck me ass with it" she said as she began to fuck her pussy with her own fist. I slowly made my hand into a fist and pushed it in and out of her ass, she was soon screaming again as she came, pulling her hand from her gaping pussy, I licked and sucked the cum flowing from her pussy and my fist pounded her ass. After everything was licked up I slowly removed my hand from her ass.

Claire was next and after seeing what her sister had just had done she wanted me to fist her pussy, I lubed my hand up and slowly pushed it up her tight cunt, it was soon up and I was pumping away at her pussy as she fingered her ass and tasted it every minute. I continued fisting her for the ten minutes and pulled my hand from her cunt.

Holly was the next to be pleasured; she had a big dildo which was about 3 inches in diameter. She placed this on the floor and sat on it, stuffing as much up her ass as it would take then lay on the bed with her pussy over the edge. I slipped my cock up her cunt and pounded away as she rammed the dildo up her ass, after about 11 minutes she got up, the dildo still stuffed up her ass and walked to the next person.

Kirsty was with me now; she stood in front of me facing away and bent over so she was basely folded in half. Her ass and pussy bulged out so I pushed my cock into her ass slowly until it was all the way in and began pounding away for 5 minutes. She then lay on the bed face down and pulled her legs open sideways as far as she could, her gaping ass opened even wider so I wasted no time, I licked around the rim and pushed my tongue up a few times before standing up and hammering my cock up again, almost splitting her tight ass in 2. The 10 minutes was up, a little too quick for my liking but I wasn't going to argue. My mother was next; she spent about 1 minute pushing her fist into her cunt then she bent over and presented her ass to me, I pushed my cock in and pushed it further in as far as it would go until her hand stopped me going any further, I pounded away at her ass as she fisted her juicy pussy for about 20 minutes before we all lay on the bed, exchanging kisses and fingering every now and then until we fell asleep.

* * *

The End.


	24. Katie, Jasmine and Lucy

Kacey's sleep-over

Three weeks had past since Kacey, Lauren, Laura and Ashley had slept at Lauren's. It was becoming a routine thing to have a sleep over every 3 weeks. Even though they were 17 years old, they didn't think it was slightly childish. It was just a get together of 4 best friends.

Tonight was Kacey's turn to host the sleep over; she had already bought all the food and alcohol which meant they didn't have to go shopping for it.

The girls met up in the gym at 6 pm as usual on a Friday for their workout. Not that they needed to work out, they were in perfect shape, not to thin, just right to sport some of the best curves you have ever seen. Kacey was 5.9 with blonde hair that just went past her shoulders. She was a 34C and had the most beautiful round curvy ass.

Lauren was slightly taller at 5'11; she too had blonde hair to her shoulders but had size D breasts. Her ass wasn't as curvy as Kacey's but it was still nice and round.

Laura was the smallest of the four, she was only 5'4 but made up for it with her C cup breasts and nice round ass, which was equally as nice as the other two's.

And last but not least, Ashley. She was 5'7 with red hair down to the middle of her back; her breasts were smaller than the others, a B cup, they were still in proportion with her body and her ass more than made up for them.

At 7:30 they had quickly got changed into their normal clothes, not taking a shower, and headed off to Kacey's house.

Kacey lived in a rather large 5 bedroom home with plenty of land surrounding it. All 4 girls went in and followed Kacey to her room.

"My parent will be leaving at 8 so we will have the house to our selves, well apart from Will, but he will be in his room all night."

Will was Kacey's younger brother who had only just turned 16. He had fancied Laura ever since her first laid eyes on her.

"When they go can we get a quick shower" the other three girls asked Kacey.

"Yeah sure, I could do with one myself"

They sat in the bedroom chatting about their day until Kacey's parents went out.

Ashley was the first in the shower; she arrived back in the bedroom wearing a pair of hot pants and a vest. Her long, slightly pale legs looked sleek and smooth and her vest hugged her breasts tightly.

Lauren was next; she too arrived back in the bedroom 10 minutes later wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt, her long tanned legs glimmered in the light and her huge D cup breasts bulged firm and proud from her chest

Kacey let Laura go next, who also returned 10 minutes later wearing shorts and a baggy t-shier. Her short tanned legs looked as smooth as the others and the baggy t-shirt did a good job of hiding her breasts.

Kacey was the last in the shower. She stood under the hot water and let it run down her sleek body. She lathered her self up and continued to get washed. 10 minutes later she returned to her room wearing the same as the others.

"Shall we go into the living room" Kacey asked the others.

They all got up and made their way to the living room.

On their way across the hall way, Kacey's younger brother Will opened his door and watched as the girls walked past him,

Laura, knowing that Will fancied her, looked at him and gave him a wink, then continued on downstairs with the girls.

They all went into the living room and sat on the sofas. Kacey brought in the food and alcohol she had bought and they all tucked into it.

About an hour later Will appeared at the doorway

"Can I have some please" he asked

"NO" Kacey quickly told him.

"Oh just let him" Laura said

Will got slightly embarrassed at the thought of a girl sticking up for him, especially the one he fancied so much.

"Well……ok…..but not a lot……..we want some" Kacey said and started laughing.

They all sat and chatted about this and that whilst drinking, all of them slightly drunk, and as usual, the conversation turned to sex, boyfriends and girlfriends (for the sake of will)

"Well then Will" Ashley asked "have you got a girlfriend"

Will hesitated and said yes. The four girls burst out laughing,

"Sure you have" they said sarcastically

"I bet I've had more girlfriends than you" Lauren said, and the girls continued to laugh.

Will had had enough and stormed out the room and went to his bedroom.

The girls got back to their conversation about boyfriends.

"I don't believe John asked you if you would have a three-some" Kacey said to Laura.

"Neither can I" she replied. "I might have if it was with another boy, but he wanted me to have lesbian sex"

"I probably would have ended up trying it too if he wasn't such a bastard" Laura continued.

The girls laughed even more.

"Do you recon getting licked out of a girl would be different from a boy" Ashley asked

"I imagine it would be the same" Kacey said

"Not really, a girl knows what a girl likes, so it would probably be better" Lauren said.

The laughter dies slightly and Lauren remembered that she hadn't shown the girls her new tattoo.

"Hey I haven't shown you my new tattoo yet" she said to the girls

"Is that them paw prints on your tits" Laura asked

"Yeah"

"Well get them out, we want to see" Ashley said

"Yeah give us a look" Kacey added

Lauren drunkenly pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her bare breasts to the girls, on which was 2 small paw prints on the inside of each breast.

"Wow, that is a good tattoo" Kacey said

"Yeah, no bra either" Laura added and the girls laughed some more.

"Does it hurt" Ashley asked

"No" she replied

By now the cold breeze in the room had made Lauren's nipples hard

"Oh, my nipples have gone hard" Lauren said

If there was one thing about these girls it was they were not shy towards each other.

"Hey take a photo of this on your phone Kacey" Laura told her.

Kacey grabbed her phone off the table and got the camera ready.

Laura grabbed Lauren's right breast and licked the rock solid nipple. Kacey took the photo.

"watch this" Laura said, grabbing Kacey's phone, he ran up the stairs and the other girls followed, swaying slightly off the alcohol, Lauren ran up last, still with no top on.

Laura stopped outside Wills door and pressed to send the picture by Bluetooth to his phone.

His phone beeped when he received it and moments later the girls heard

"Fuck off you bitches" from his room

They ran back down stairs, laughing their heads off.

"Hey you don't mind me sitting with my top off do you" Lauren asked the girls as they all sat in a circle on the floor. "Just it's really comfortable".

"Nope" the girls replied

"I think I'll join you" Ashley said pulling her vest over her head and unclipping her pink bra to reveal her firm B cup breasts.

Kacey and Laura looked at each other then followed suit, taking their tops and bras off to reveal their breasts to the other girls.

"I wish I had breasts that big" Ashley said to Lauren "at least you have something to feel, mine are just flat" she said grasping her own breasts in each hand.

"Don't be silly, you have perfect boobs" Kacey said to Ashley

"Yeah" Laura said, backing Kacey up

"Whatever, you feel her boobs then feel mine, and then you will see" Ashley said. Lauren pushed her breasts forward for Laura and Kacey to feel, they each took a breast in their hand and caressed it gently

"Wow that feels great" Kacey said "yeah that's what I was thinking" Laura said

"Ok now feel mine" Ashley said, pushing her chest forward. Laura and Kacey took one of her breasts each and caressed it gently.

"There's nothing wrong with those honey" Laura said

After each girl had had a feel of the others breasts Lauren stood up and out of nowhere pulled down her shorts.

"Sorry but they are wet off all this boob feeling, I never thought it would get me feeling horny" she said when the other 3 girls were looking at her shocked. Lauren stepped out of her shorts and sat back down showing the girls the wet patch.

The sent of her pussy juice filled the air, the other three girls were getting horny at the smell and sight of their friends pussy.

"Fuck this" Kacey said, standing up and pulling her shorts down to her ankles "it's not harming anybody is it"

Ashley and Laura quickly followed suit and all four of them were sitting there naked.

"I don't mean to sound dirty or like a lesbian here Lauren, but your shorts smell fucking lovely" Laura said. Kacey and Ashley nodded their heads.

"Oh…thank you….I guess" Lauren said, quite flattered by the remark.

"I wonder what it tastes like" Lauren said, looking at her own damp patch. "Do you think it will be different from boy cum?"

In any other circumstances all four of them would have probably been disgusted by this but tonight they were too drunk to care

"Try it" Ashley said

"Urgh no" Lauren replied, but she was giving it a thought

"I dare you" Laura said to her

"Well I can't back out of a dare can I" Lauren said

"And this will stay between us 4" Kacey quickly added.

Lauren slowly raised the short to her tongue and tasted a tiny bit of her own juice, the musky smell filled her nose and a sweet taste raced across her tongue.

"Mmm" she said "that's quite nice" and took another lick, scooping up more juice this time.

"Give me a taste" Kacey blurted out. Lauren looked at her and handed her the shorts. Kacey inhaled the sweet, musky smell and placed her tongue on the wet patch, scooping her friend's pussy juice into her mouth. The taste suddenly burst to life on her tongue but before she could get another taste the shorts were snatched out her hand by Laura, who took a big lick of the juice and passed them onto Ashley

"Oh I don't know" Ashley said as she looked at the shorts. As soon as the sweet sent hit her nose though she ran her tongue along the wet patch and tasted her friend. Which she liked a lot.

All three of them complimented Lauren on how nice she tasted. Of course all four of them were horny by now.

"Have any of you ever kissed a girl" Ashley asked

They all looked at each other, each with the same answer "no"

"Why, do you want to see what it's like" Laura asked her

"Well………" but before she could finish Laura had moved her head in and planted her lips on Ashley's. At first it was just a kiss, and then Laura and Ashley opened their lips and began exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

Kacey and Lauren looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and put their hands on each others face and slowly pressed their lips together.

They too turned their kiss into a passionate wet kiss, tasting each other as their tongues explored.

Laura and Ashley had broken their kiss and smiled at each other when they saw Lauren and Kacey kissing, before Laura began to kiss and suck Ashley's nipples.

Kacey felt Lauren's hand on her thigh and opened her legs to grant her friend access to her sweet shaven pussy.

Lauren's hand gently explored the moist clit before her whilst she continued to kiss Kacey.

Ashley was now sitting on the sofa with her legs spread wide and Laura's head over her pussy, pushing her tongue into Ashley's pussy as Ashleigh moaned loudly.

"Mmm…….OH Fuck Yes…….oh baby……..lick my pussy……yesssssssss"

Kacey lay back on the floor and opened her legs for Lauren who kissed each of Kacey's nipples, her belly button and pubic area before planting her lips over Kacey's hard clit and sucked on it.

Kacey began to moan as her clit got sucked. Lauren then inserted a finger as she sucked hard on her clit.

"Ahh fuck yes…..I can't believe we never done this before……Mmm yes baby" Kacey moaned.

Laura inserted her index finger into Ashley's juicy pussy, pulled it back out and slowly inserted it into her ass"

"Ahh fuck….. That feels so fucking nice……oh yes I'm going to cum" Ashley moaned

Laura began moving her finger in and out of her friend's ass as she licked up and down her pussy. Ashley was soon bucking about, pushing her pussy hard into Laura's face, ready to cum.

"Cum baby cum" Laura said as she continued to finger fuck Ashley's ass and lick her cunt.

It didn't take much longer for Ashley's pussy to erupt with sweet juice. Laura made a good attempt to swallow most of it but it sprayed all over her tits and neck.

Ashley lay there panting for a moment before she sat up and kissed Laura, who still had a mouth full of pussy juice and was more than happy to share it. Ashley loved the taste of her own cum being swished about her mouth by her friends tongue.

Kacey was going to cum soon too. Moaning loudly as Lauren continued to finger fuck her and sucks her clit.

"Ahh baby I'm going to cum……ah fuck……YESSSSS" Kacey moaned as her pussy erupted and sent her into the best orgasm she had ever had.

Lauren immediately began swallowing the juice but was over come and had to sit up. She too kept some pussy juice in her mouth and passionately kissed Kacey, swapping cum and saliva.

Laura and Ashley were sitting on the sofa watching the show as they rubbed each others pussies.

Lauren and Kacey sat up on the floor then moved to the sofa. Kacey buried her head in Laura's pussy and Lauren swapped places with Ashley and Ashley buried her face in Lauren's cunt.

The 4 girls stayed like this for a while until Laura and Lauren had come, squirting their juice into their best friend's mouths. Kacey and Ashley then kissed each other, mixing their 2 friends cum before sharing it with the girl they just licked out.

All 4 of them sat back on the floor, naked and admiring each other.

"Well, I think we had best go to bed" Kacey said, giving her friends a sexy smile. She didn't have to say this again as the other 3 girls stood up and made their way to Kacey's room with her.

They crept past Will's room and into Kacey's and all climbed into her bed naked, rubbing each others tits and pussies, preparing for another round of fun.

* * *

Katie, Jasmine and Lucy had known each other since, well as long as they could remember. They were now all 18 and had had a fair bit of practice when it came to sex.

However the event which this story follows is one which they had never practiced before.

It all started 2 weeks previously. The girls were in Jasmines house chilling out as it was raining heavy outside. Katie and Lucy loved being in jasmines house, simply because they fancied her twin brother Carl.

"Hey Jasmine is Carl in" they asked as they sat slumped on her big double bed.

"I think he's out with our parents" she replied "why? You want to see if you can get a piece of him"?

They laughed softly before Katie and Lucy reminded Jasmine that she new that was what they wanted.

"Do you think he's like…………gay"? Lucy asked

"What makes you think that" Katie and Jasmine said together

"Well" Lucy went on to explain "he's so gorgeous, and tidy, mostly only gay men look after them selves like that. And he knows we want to fuck him, yet we still haven't, and he doesn't have a girlfriend so he's got no excuse."

"Wow, good point" Katie said "id still fuck him though" she added

"Hey can we go snoop around his room please, see if we can find anything" Lucy asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine didn't even think about it, she just said yes and followed her friends in her brother's room.

They looked through his drawers, under the bed, under the mattress, in the wardrobe.

"Hey I've found his stash" Katie said, pulling the bottom drawer out completely to reveal a few magazines and half a dozen DVD's.

"How did you know to look under there"? Jasmine asked.

"It's where I keep all my stuff" Katie replied with a smile.

They pulled the stash out into the middle of the room; there were 4 magazines, 3 of which were lesbian ones, and 7 DVD's, 4 of which were lesbian ones.

"Well he's either straight or he's a lesbian" Jasmine said, putting the stash back where they found it.

"Hey these lesbians on here look quite hot" Lucy said in a joking voice. "Let's watch one" she added.

The 3 of them would try anything, and have tried a few things so they decided they might as well see what was so good about lesbian porn.

Lucy grabbed one of the lesbian DVD's and the girls went back into Jasmines room.

"You never know girls, we might like it" Katie said in a joking voice as she motioned licking her right nipple.

Jasmine and Lucy laughed and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Jasmines room was hot and as it looked like they were going to be in there a while they took their tops and shoes off, Leaving the 3 girls in their tight jeans and t-shirts which exposed their stomachs.

They got comfortable on the floor, lying on their fronts, and pressed play on the DVD player.

The DVD lasted 90 minutes, and as they weren't masturbating over it they were able to watch the whole lot. Commenting and discussing things al the way through it.

"Well, I didn't think that was too bad" Jasmine said

Lucy and Katie agreed.

"Have any of you two ever done anything like that" Lucy asked.

"If we did you would know about it, we don't keep secrets from each other" Katie said

"Yeah I know but we are bound to have 1 or 2 secrets what we never speak of"

"Well I haven't done anything like that, I haven't even kissed a girl before" Katie replied.

"I have" jasmine added

Lucy and Katie were quite surprised by this.

"You know when I was going out with mark, well I was at his place and his next door neighbor came round whilst we were fucking. She was quite hot if I may say so, small with blonde hair and big boobs. He wanted to have a threesome. Well I was already lying naked on his bed, she had seen every inch of my nakedness so I though I might as well try it, see what it's like. It would make a change from 2 guys. So after she stripped nude she sat on the bed next to me, I stayed lying down and she leaned over and we kissed. Then her hand slid down to my pussy and I freaked out."

Jasmine looked at Katie and Lucy, there were both just staring at her in disbelief with their mouths slightly open.

"H…..how come you never told us about this"? Lucy asked

"Well I thought you two might think I was weird or something".

"Of course not, we would have just asked you what it was like." Katie said

"so……what was it like" Lucy asked

"Well. It was pretty much the same as normal kissing, except her lips were soft, like a girls, so it kind of felt better. As for her touching my pussy. The shock and the fact that she was a girl made it feel nice."

"Wow…..I'm jealous of you now" Lucy said jokingly

"Yeah me too" Katie added

"Why" Jasmine asked, a little confused

"Well you've experienced some intercourse with a woman before us. We always said it would be Lucy who would be the first to do anything with another woman" Katie said "after all she is the more bisexual one out of the 3 of us."

"Yeah exactly" Lucy stated "I can't believe you ran out of marks room girl,"

"Yeah I know. I would probably have liked it" Jasmine said.

"Would you try it again"? Lucy asked.

"Erm….yeah probably" jasmine replied.

"With people you know better" Lucy asked

"Are you on about you" Jasmine asked.

"Well…..yeah I would try it, I've tried almost everything else" Lucy said

"What about you Kate. You up for it" Lucy asked

"Count me in if you two are in" Katie said.

The girls shuffled a little closer together on the floor.

"Kiss me" Lucy instructed Jasmine.

Jasmine hesitated momentarily then slowly moved her lips closer to her friends. Jasmine could feel the warm breath of Lucy as their lips connected.

Lucy pressed her lips firmly against Jasmines and kissed her. They both stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes. Wild thoughts rushing through their heads.

They couldn't resist each other. Without hesitation they clamped their lips together once again, this time their tongues explored each others warm mouth. A few minutes later they broke their passionate kiss and looked at Kate.

Ten minutes had passed by the time the three girls had finished kissing each other, then indulged in a three-way kiss. They were now all sat facing each other on jasmines bedroom floor.

"Lucy, what would you have done if we said we didn't want to try it" Jasmine asked Lucy

"To be honest I didn't think that far ahead. I just thought that the fact we have just sat here and watched an hour and a half of hardcore lesbian porn then we must all be at least a little interested in it" Lucy replied.

Just then the door downstairs opened and Jasmine's mother shouted upstairs to see if she was in.

"Were going to have to take this a little further some other time" Jasmine said, to which the other two girls agreed.

Katie, Jasmine and Lucy had tried for two weeks to find somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted. The thought of them trying out new things with each other had made them horny each time they saw each other. They had kissed loads of times in the two weeks, even gotten as far as feeling each others breasts and occasionally rub each others pussy's through their jeans or panties if they were wearing a skirt. This mostly happened on the bus or in someone's bedroom when people were in the house so they didn't want to take it too far.

Lucy's parents had booked a weekend vacation and seeing as though she was an only child this meant her house would be empty. This is where they planned to hold their big experiment.

The weekend came and Lucy's parents had left for the airport at 8 a.m. Katie and Jasmine would not be round until 11 a.m so this gave Lucy plenty of time to get the house sorted.

She was feeling very horny when she got into the shower. The hot water running down her naked body only amplified the feeling and it wasn't long before her fingers were inside her dripping pussy. Lucy loved the taste of herself, she had never thought of it as a sick thing to do since the first time she tried it, which coincidently was the first time she had masturbated.

Her shower lasted just short of an hour, after fingering her self, tasting her pussy juice and finally getting washed, dried and dressed; Lucy went downstairs and waited for her friends to arrive.

At 11 o'clock the doorbell rang and Lucy answered it. Katie and jasmine were standing at the doorway in their usual casual clothes, ass hugging jeans and a t-shirt which was just as tight.

"Come in" Lucy told them and walked into the living room before them.

Katie walked over and closed the curtains then switched on the light.

Katie and Jasmine sat down on the 2 seated sofa and Lucy sat on the single chair opposite.

Jasmine leaned over and kissed Katie as her hands wandered from her smooth stomach up and under her pink t-shirt. Her tanned skin was as smooth as silk.

They broke their wet passionate kiss and Katie grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head and threw it across the room to Lucy who was sitting caressing her own breasts.

"You can sit there and watch" Jasmine said to Lucy, giving her a sexy look as she licked her lips.

Jasmine returned to Katie's naked breasts, they were a nice firm C cup and jasmine wasted no time. She lowered her head into Katie's left breast and sucked on her hard nipple.

Katie moaned slightly as she fixed her gaze onto Lucy's eyes. Lucy was still sitting on the sofa with her hands on her t-shirt covered breasts, she was being tortured as her friends indulged in their fun.

"How's that" jasmine asked Katie after she removed her mouth from her breast.

"MMM" was all Katie could say. The feeling had spread through out her body and was weakening every muscle.

Jasmine pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it to Lucy, revealing her D cup dark brown tits.

This was the first time Katie had seen jasmines breasts in all their glory.

"Take your t-shirt off Lucy" jasmine said.

Instantly Lucy pulled her t-shirt over her head and un-clipped her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Lucy's breasts were also a C cup but her skin was lighter than Katie's.

Lucy walked over to Katie and pressed her lips against her friends. Their tongues pressed against each others as they explored each others mouths.

Their breasts pressed firmly against each others and the feeling of the other girls breasts against theirs was getting too much to handle.

Jasmine separated them slightly and joined in their wet kiss.

After a few minutes and a few exploring hands, the three girls stopped their kissing and stood looking at each other. Each of them standing their in only their tight jeans, their perfect round tits out for all to see.

"time to take the rest off" Lucy said as she reached down to the front of her flat stomach and un-buttoned her jeans, then un-zipping them before sliding them down, shaking her hips from side to side as she pulled her jeans down over the sides of her thong, past her round ass and slid them down to her ankles.

She stepped out of her jeans and threw them with the rest of the clothes on the floor.

She was now standing in just her blue thong, which stood out against her smooth light skin.

"Wow, you really can't wait can you" jasmine said to her

"I know, I like to try new things, especially with you two sexy girls"

"Ooh, your making me even hornier than I was" Katie said as she began to un-button her jeans. She slid them down slowly as her two friends watched her, then threw them with the rest.

"Wow, no panties" Jasmine excitedly shouted out, quickly noticing Katie's small patch of hair above her pussy.

"I couldn't find a descent thong" Katie said, running her fingers through her small patch of hair.

Jasmine had already un-buttoned her jeans and slipped them down her long brown legs. Leaving her in a pink g-string which hardly covered her swollen pussy lips.

"I can't believe were doing this" Lucy said as she stood in front of jasmine and grabbed her ass as she stuck out her tongue. Jasmine touched the tip of it with her tongue then took it in her mouth and sucked it like a lollipop.

Lucy grabbed the sides of jasmine's g-string and slid it over her round ass and down her long sleek legs, kneeling down as she did so.

Jasmine slowly stepped out of her g-string when it reached her feet. Lucy licked the top of jasmines right foot, then slid her hands up her long brown legs as she kneeled up so her head was directly in front of jasmines shaven pussy. The sweet smell of jasmines nectar reached Lucy's nose and guided her into her friend's cunt. Luck ran her tongue along the slit between jasmines swollen ebony sex lips and flicked it over jasmines clit.

Jasmine moaned lightly as Lucy's tongue glided over her cunt lips.

Lucy placed her hands on jasmine's hips and guided her backwards to the sofa and sat her down with her ass on the edge so her pussy hung over the edge.

Jasmine opened her legs in a wide V and leaned back, lifting her breasts up to her mouth so she could suck her hard nipples.

Lucy crawled in between jasmines legs and stared at the luscious black lips in front of her. She opened her mouth and placed it over jasmines wet pussy, sucking on it and licking up and down the slit.

Lucy knelt up as high as she could and opened her legs. Her wet pussy glistened in between her legs and ass cheeks.

Katie sat down behind Lucy and pulled her ass cheeks apart. Lucy's tight ass hole was clearly visible between her round cheeks. Katie let some spit drop out of her mouth and landed directly on Lucy's puckered ass hole. Lucy let out a moan into Jasmine's cunt and continued to moan slightly as the spit ran over her ass hole and down her pussy.

Katie stopped it dropping to the floor with her tongue and licked up Lucy's slit and across her asshole.

Lucy continued to moan into Jasmine's sweet black pussy as she licked in between her wet lips, pushing her tongue into her hole, making Jasmine moan loudly in ecstasy.

Katie also had her tongue pushing into Lucy's hole as she lowered her left hand down to her own pussy and rubbed her wet lips.

Taking her index finger, Katie ran it up and down Lucy's pussy a few times before slipping it into her love tunnel. Lucy's pussy covered Katie's finger in sweet juice which Katie enjoyed the taste of.

Lucy started to finger Jasmine's pussy hole, collecting her juice and rubbing it over her tiny asshole. Jasmine's ass and pussy twitched as Lucy's finger rubbed the pussy juice around her asshole.

After licking her finger, Lucy slowly pushed the tip against Jasmine's butt hole. Jasmine relaxed as much as she can as Lucy's finger slowly slid into the first knuckle, then the second, then as far in as it would go.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh" Jasmine was moaning loudly.

Katie followed suit and slowly slid her finger into Lucy's sexy tight asshole.

"This isn't fair, my pussy isn't getting any action" Katie said to the other two girls.

"Lets, ahh, make a tri, ahh, angle" Jasmine said as Lucy's finger slid in and out of her ass.

"What"? Katie replied, concentrating on the hot ass in front of her too much to realize what her friend had said.

"A triangle" Jasmine replied, like a three way 69. We lie on our sides with someone's pussy in your face and someone's face in your pussy."

"I'm up for it, my pussy is aching for some loving" Katie said with a laugh.

Jasmine Lucy and Katie lay down on the floor, Katie was between Lucy's legs, Lucy was between Jasmine's legs, and Jasmine was between Katie's legs. Sure enough it was some sort of triangle and it was working.

The three girls wasted no time in getting back into action. The 'weapon of choice' for all three of them was a finger up the ass whilst licking pussy.

It wasn't long before a good rhythm was built up. All three girls were moaning loud, filling the room with their cry's of pleasure. Their asses had given way to the invading fingers, which had now been doubled to 2, and their pussy's were wet and sweet.

They continued finger fucking and pussy licking in this position for a good 20 minutes before swapping ends, Jasmine was now at Lucy's pussy, Lucy was at Katie's pussy, and Katie had the delight of being at Jasmine's sweet black pussy.

Having already been on the way to an orgasm before the switch, Jasmine was soon moaning loud again as Katie thrashed her tongue in and out of her pussy and slid 2 fingers in and out of her tight round ass.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck my ass Katie, FUCK MY ASS, unghhh, oh yeeeeees, ah fuck I'm cumming" Jasmine moaned out, trying her hardest to still be able to finger fuck Lucy.

At the sound of Jasmine's moans of pleasure, Katie pushed her tongue and fingers further into Jasmine, determined to get her first proper taste of her friend's cunt juice.

Jasmine's eyes rolled up into her head and all the muscles in her body gave way, her ass and pussy tightened around Katie's fingers and tongue before relaxing again, followed by a warm, sweet, watery river, which flowed into Katie's waiting mouth and onto the inside of Jasmine's thigh.

For Katie the moment was over to soon, a fair amount of girl cum had gushed from Jasmine's well fucked pussy and Katie saved a mouth full as she rubbed the remains all ever her own tits and pussy.

The triangle broke apart and Katie, still with a mouth full of girl cum, kissed Jasmine passionately, allowing the cum to get passed back and forth between them.

Kate then grabbed Lucy's arm and shared a kiss with her, passing the cum into her mouth and back again.

"Mmm you taste so fucking sweet Jasmine" Lucy said as she swallowed the cum.

"Thanks, it did taste quite nice" Jasmine replied.

"You two sit down, I'll be a minute or two" Lucy said as she left the room and could be heard going up the stairs.

Jasmine and Katie sat down on the sofa next to each other with their legs open slightly. Katie placed her hand over Jasmine's pussy and Jasmine did the same to Katie. With their other hand they caressed each others breasts as they kissed again.

"Calm down" Lucy said to them as she re-entered the room. Katie and Jasmine broke their kiss to see what Lucy had brought but still continued rubbing each others pussies

Lucy placed a bag on the floor and opened it, revealing a selection of sex toys. She picked out a rubber cock with straps coming from the back.

"Katie, lie on top of Jasmine" Lucy instructed as she stepped into the straps on the rubber cock.

Jasmine lay down on the sofa so her pussy was over the edge and opened her legs wide, her juice still slowly dripping out of her pussy. Katie climbed on top of her and lay forward, pressing their breasts together.

Lucy pulled out another strap on; this one only had one strap which made a loop. She clipped it around her waist above the other rubber cock.

Lucy grabbed both of the rubber cocks and placed the head of the top one between Katie's pussy lips and the bottom one between Jasmine's pussy lips, then she slowly pushed her hips forward, sliding both the rubber cocks into her friend's cunts.

Katie and Jasmine moaned as they stared in each others eyes, their tits still pressed together. Lucy quickened her pace, slipping the cocks in and out of the girls pussy's faster and more forceful, nudging them both forward as she bottomed out.

Katie and Jasmine moaned loudly into each others mouths as then lock them selves into another passionate kiss.

This time it was Katie who was ready to orgasm as she pushed her pussy hard onto the rubber cock that was slipping in and out of her tight wet cunt hole.

"Ah Lucy, Lucy, yes baby, fuck me harder, make me cum baby" Katie moaned as she reached round and inserted a finger into her ass.

Lucy instantly began to slam the rubber cocks into Katie and Jasmine, desperately trying to make them cum.

It wasn't long before Lucy got what she wanted as Katie's pussy erupted, spraying cunt juice past the cock in her pussy and all over the front of Lucy. It ran down onto Jasmine's ass hole, making her moan in pleasure, then onto her pussy lips and lubed up the strap on cock that was now easily slamming to the hilt in her pussy.

After Katie's orgasm had subsided, Lucy pulled the wet rubber cocks out of her friends pussy's with a 'plop' sound and sat down on the floor. Katie climbed further onto the sofa so she was kneeling over Jasmine's head and offered her dripping pussy to her, Jasmine licked the sweet nectar with her long tongue and pushed it in Katie's hole and sucked hard on her swollen clit.

Katie and Jasmine got up off the sofa and Jasmine lay on the floor on her back.

"Come here you dirty little whore" she said to Lucy.

Lucy shuffled over to Jasmine and kneeled over her in a 69 position. Katie stuffed some cushions under Jasmine's head to lift it up and Jasmine began to devour Lucy's wet shaven twat.

Lucy returned the favor by lowering her head into Jasmine's sweet smelling, wet ebony pussy, grabbing and pushing her legs apart.

Katie slipped the strap on that had a mixture of her own, and Jasmine's cum on and crawled to the back of Lucy. She offered the slick wet rubber member to Jasmine who sucked hard on it, like it was a real cock. When it was now covered in Jasmine's spit, Katie pressed the tip against Lucy's puckered ass hole as Jasmine returned to licking and sucking her pussy.

Lucy moaned into Jasmine's pussy at the feel of the cock pressed against her ass. She pushed her ass onto it which caused the head of it to go into her ass and Jasmine's tongue to go deeper into her hole.

"AHH FUCK" Lucy screamed out "YES"

Katie slowly continued to push the strap on deeper into Lucy's tight ass, the view Katie was getting of it pushing into her ass almost made her cum again.

It took about 2 minutes to get the whole length, which was about 8 inches in length and about 5 inches diameter, into Lucy's ass.

"Have you ever had anything in your ass before?" Katie asked her

"mmmh, 2 fingers is the most" Lucy replied as she pressed her ass hard onto the intruding cock.

Katie slowly pulled it out until there was about an inch left inside, collected some spit on her hand, rubbed it around the fake cock and pushed it back in her friends ass. It was beginning to slide in easier now so Katie quickened the pace, pulling all the way out every now and then and offering it to Jasmine, who sucked the ass flavor off before returning to Lucy's pussy. Watching Lucy's gaping ass slowly close up when Katie pulled the cock out was sending Katie over the edge, she slammed the cock in and out of Lucy's ass and asked Jasmine to finger her pussy.

Jasmine's fingers found Katie's cunt and she pushed three in, stretching Katie's cunt slightly.

"Stop Katie" Jasmine said

Katie slammed the strap on into Lucy's ass and stopped.

Jasmine removed her 3 fingers from Katie's wet pussy and slowly pushed the tip of her index finger into Katie's ass. When her whole finger was in she removed it and slid 2 in, stretching Katie's ass. At the success of this Jasmine put the other 2 fingers in Katie's pussy, so she now had 2 fingers in her ass and 2 in her cunt.

"Ok baby you can continue now" Jasmine said.

Katie forced her weak muscles to continue ass fucking Lucy, each stroke she took pushed Jasmine's fingers deep into her pussy and ass, she was going to have another orgasm for sure.

The sexual activities had gotten the best of Lucy too, she was moaning loud and thrashing her ass hard onto Katie's strap on cock.

"oh yes, harder, I'm going to cum, harder," Lucy yelled before burying her head back in Jasmine's twat.

Katie couldn't take it no more, she collapsed forward onto Lucy's back with one last hard push and her pussy gave way again, squirting a small amount of cum onto Jasmine's fingers and face, Jasmine collected what she could in her mouth, then Lucy screamed out loud in a blind rage of ecstacy and her pussy erupted directly into Jasmine's open mouth. A huge amount of girl cum over flowed onto Jasmine's face and into her hair. Katie un-clipped the strap on at the back and dropped to the floor, leaving the fake cock buried deep into Lucy's ass.

"Mmm you taste so fucking nice" Katie said as she lapped up as much cum as she could.

'SLAP'

"You are 'SLAP' such a good 'SLAP' tasting, naughty 'SLAP' little girl" Jasmine said to Lucy, slapping both her ass cheeks hard.

Lucy couldn't support her self any more, she dropped down onto Jasmine and the three girls lay there in a heap on the floor, panting and covered in each others warm nectar.

RING RING……….RING RING

Lucy picked her self up off the floor and walked over to the phone, her cum was dripping out of her pussy onto the floor and dribbling down the inside of her thigh.

She picked the phone up

"Hello is Lucy there please" a deep voice said.

"Speaking" Lucy replied

"Lucy it's Carl, is Jasmine there with you" Carl asked as Lucy scooped some of the dribbling cum from her pussy and tasted it

"Mmm, yesss" she moaned out, forgetting she was on the phone.

"What…erm…could you put her on please" Carl asked.

Lucy handed the phone to Jasmine and sat down with Katie, she sat facing Katie and opened her legs, Katie opened hers and they slid together until their pussy's met. Their swollen, hot, wet pussy lips pressed together as the girls lifted their asses off the floor and began grinding together, mixing their cunt juice together.

After a few minutes, Jasmine told Lucy that Carl wanted her again and swapped places with her.

"Hey Lucy, erm….my parents had to go out of town and….erm…..well I asked Jasmine if you guys wanna came over here coz it's kind of boring. She said ask you and Katie………….so…….do you guys wanna come over?" Carl asked in a rather nervous sounding voice.

"Yeah sure" Lucy said.

"Ok……..erm…Lucy…………I don't know if this was a big joke or not but………..well………Jasmine said you and Katie really fancy me."

Carl paused.

"Yeah that's true, why, you have something in mind?" Lucy asked.

"Well……if you want to" Carl replied with a noticeable tremble in his voice.

"Sure, we'll be over soon honey…….bye" Lucy said and put the phone down.

"Come on girls were going to Jasmine's" Lucy said to Jasmine and Katie who were still grinding their pussies.

"Oh and Katie, Carl finally wants to fuck us"

Katie and Jasmine stood up, gathering their composure

"What are you going to do Jasmine" Katie asked, realizing Carl was her brother.

"He can only fuck 1 of you at a time" she replied "I'll fuck the other one. I have no problem being naked in front of him; he has no problem being naked in front of me, and he already knows were bisexual"

"What….you've seen each other naked……and how does he know were bisexual?" Katie and Lucy asked at the same time.

"I told him we would be doing this today" Jasmine explained "and he walked in on me when I was taking a shower when we were 15, he was naked also because he was going to get in the shower. Since then we just never shied away from being naked. It's quite useful really when you only have one toilet and one of us is in the bath or shower, then the other can use the toilet."

Jasmine was expecting some disgraceful looks from her friends but they didn't seem bothered about it.

"Well let's get ready girls" Lucy said and they picked up the pile of clothing from the floor and got dressed, conveniently forgetting any underwear or bra's.

"Can I quickly use your toilet" Jasmine asked Lucy.

"Of course" Lucy replied.

When Jasmine was out the room Lucy leaned close to Katie's ear.

"I don't mean to sound sick, I'm just horny," Lucy whispered "do you think we will be able to get Jasmine and Carl to do something, like fuck each other or give oral or something"

"Erm. It sounds good for us but I don't think they would do that kind of thing" Katie said as an image of Carl fucking Jasmine from behind entered her head "we'll see."

Jasmine returned from the toilet and the three of them left for Jasmine's house. Leaving Lucy's living room smelling of girl cum.

* * *

The End.


	25. Fooling around with sis

My sister Amber and I are in high school and for most of our lives we have been weaned by our father with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). When we were younger we use to horse around and pretend to lock arms and try to pin the other person. As Amber matured, she became a very attractive cheerleader, but still enjoyed horsing around with me; despite the fact our parents no longer think it is cute any more. I am telling you all this, because wrestling led directly to my first sexual experience of my life, when my older sister Amber challenged me to a wrestling match.

It was a Saturday afternoon and I was watching a wrestling program by myself at home. My friend Sam would have been watching with me, but he was sick in bed for the whole week with the flu. I was flinging one of the sofa cushions around and yelling at the set when my sister Amber entered the room.

As I mentioned above, Amber is a very hot looking teen girl. She has a very pretty face and smile, with a dusting of freckles across her cheeks and a pair of full lush lips. But it was her body . . . her incredible body that drove my adolescent cock wild.

Amber was built on the slim side, yet she had a great pair of breasts that I loved imagining . . . being naked in front of me. Her hips and ass were sensationally toned . . . from years of playing tennis on the school team. She had a killer pair of legs, and her thighs were a very perfect size for her body. Note: I had only masturbated successfully to orgasm about three weeks earlier, and already Amber was starring in my sweatiest jerk off fantasies. I had the sofa cushion clamped between my thighs and I was raining forearm shivers down on it when Amber came in.

"Mike... what are you doing, silly?" she asked.

"I am fighting and defeating the evil Prof. Toru Tanaka", I replied as I put a headlock on the helpless cushion.

"Yeah... right," Amber said with a laugh. "You couldn't even beat me if you tried!". She stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at me.

"I could too", I said staring back at her and trying not to look at her yummy looking titties.

"I know wrestling holds and moves you know nothing about... I could pin you easy", I replied with a confident tone.

"But I'm a year older and stronger," Amber said.

"But skill can defeat strength", I said. "Just look when Bruno beat Haystacks".

"I'll tell you what . . . I'll accept your challenge, but let's make it interesting... the loser does the dishes and takes out the trash for two weeks," Amber said.

"OK", I replied. "It's a bet. When do you want to do it?".

"Right now," Amber said with a laugh. "Mom's at work until six and Dad's out playing golf. Let's do it in the family room... we can shove back the couch to make some room. I think we should wear our bathing suits and I want to braid my hair first".

So I went down and cleared a space as Amber had suggested and then changed into a pair of swim trunks. I was suddenly looking forward to wrapping my arms and legs around her sexy body. I was pleased and surprised when Amber suggested that we should put on our swim suits before our match.

I was back first when Amber arrived, wearing a pink one piece suit that showed off her breasts and body to its best advantage. Her long hair was in a braid and hung halfway down her back.

We agreed on the ground rules and set the kitchen timer for three minutes and when I yelled "Go". . . Amber launched herself at me. I stepped aside and dodged her and then I threw myself on top of her. My cock was instantly hard as I wrapped my legs around her legs and my hands encircled her thinly covered stomach. Her tits grazed my arms as she bucked her body and broke free of my hold.

We faced each other on our knees, both panting slightly as I lunged for her lower body. Amber twisted aside and I missed and felt her throw herself on top of my back. I could feel her breasts squash against my bare back as she used her weight to pin me down. She used her muscular legs to wrap around my legs and for the moment, I was immobilized.

I bucked my hips and strained my muscles, trying to throw her off and I finally succeeded by turning a bit to the side. Now her legs were clamped around my groin and I wondered if Amber could feel the heat and hardness of my cock, trapped between her thighs. I slid my hand up to her shoulder and I used my leverage to try and peel her off me. My hand slipped down and I unexpectedly felt the soft flesh of her breast under my palm as she released her grip as I twisted free. Again we stared at each other, panting and I saw a naughty gleam in Amber's eye.

I feinted trying to grab her upper body and then I wrapped my arms around her thighs. She pushed her body forward and I fell backwards as she spun her body around. I held tight with my arms and she bucked her hips and my face was clamped between her bare thighs. She had her arms wrapped around my legs. My groin was pressed against her chest and I couldn't help myself as I wiggled my shaft briefly over what I hoped was one of her nipples.

Oh my god! I thought as I twisted and squirmed in my sister's grasp . . . her soft tits rubbed all over my throbbing cock. Unfortunately, Amber broke my hold and again we faced each other on our knees. She was stronger than she looked I thought and I could see that her nipples were stiff with arousal and visible through the material of her suit's thin top (and I hoped her excitement of having my cock all over her breasts).

Again we grappled and this time she wrapped her legs around my leg and she was able to drag me down. We rolled and tumbled around until she was able to force me to the floor and get on top of me. She had my leg locked up and her small boobs were crushed against my back as her arm went around my neck. She was stronger than I thought I soon realized as I tried to get free. I went limp for a few seconds and was able to reverse the hold and now I was able to lock my legs around her back. My arm reached out to lock up her arm and my forearm was pressed firmly over and into her soft tits.

I thought she HAD to feel my erection as it pressed into her body as I held on to her squirming figure. Amber bucked her body trying to break my hold, and my hand slid across her tits as I tried to hold her down. My cock was pressed into her warm figure as she thrashed and bucked until finally she wriggled free. We faced each other again. Amber's face and neck were flushed red and I could see her erect nipples now clearer than before. I suddenly realized she was as turned on as I was wrestling on the floor. I snaked out one hand and unexpectedly, Amber grabbed it and tugged and I lunged forward and fell on my back. She was on me like lightning and she had my arms pinned down with her knees, a classic wrestling situation. My head was trapped between her thighs and I was staring at her moist pussy mound barely covered by her suit, wishing I was brave enough to pull the thin fabric aside and view her naked slit.

"One... Two..." Amber counted as I thrashed wildly and raised a shoulder off the mat.

Again I was treated to the view of her pussy mound, inches away from my face and tongue. I reached up with both hands and cupped the cheeks of her ass and I was able to break her hold and get her off me. I crossed my legs over her thighs and my erection was pressed against her hip while my arms were trying to restrain her flailing arms. Amber was grunting and moaning as she thrashed around and it drove her sweet ass all over my erect cock.

We rolled over once and Amber was face down and I was stuck to her like glue. I started to feel a familiar swelling in my balls when the alarm rang, signifying that it was the end of the round and I let her go. We both sat there on the floor panting and breathing hard, occasionally looking at the other one. After a two minute rest, I reset the clock for three minutes and we faced each other as Amber yelled "Go".

Amber was bigger and had stronger legs than I did, but I was faster. She lunged and used her strong legs to get a lock on my calf while her arms went around my waist. I could feel her arm pressed against my swollen cock, as I squirmed and struggled for over thirty seconds before I broke free. Again we grappled and her knees went around my neck and she spun around on her back. She pulled me down and flipped me onto my stomach, with my hand trapped against her tits. She used her leverage to hold me down for what seemed like an eternity to me. My cock was rock hard as my hands were pressed against her soft boobs as she held me down.

Pretending to attempt to get free, I used my fingers to gently tweak and pinch her stiff buds. Next, I reached up and tugged at her bathing suit as she reacted to my brief foreplay and I was able to break free and reverse the hold. I scrambled onto her and got my knees on top of her biceps. My erection was tenting out my swim trunks and her small boobs were smashed against my balls. I started to count One, Two and she was able to buck me off. We rolled around and struggled and again I got her head between my thighs. I knew at that moment she could see my rock hard boner as it was right in front of her face.

Amber thrashed and bucked before she finally broke free. The alarm went off and I think I got the better of the second round. As we sat there between rounds, I stared at her heaving breasts and her tanned, firm thighs as I watched her fixate on my jutting erection. I reset the clock and the last round began as we lunged at each other more like samurai warriors than like brother and sister.

Back and forth went the match, with lots of touching and rubbing going on. She got a leg lock around my thigh and I could feel her pussy pressed against the meat of my thigh. I reached up and grabbed her ass cheeks and shook my leg and I could feel Amber grinding her pussy on my leg. My hand slid up her thigh and was now jammed into her crotch as I continued to thrash and buck. I broke her leg lock and scrambled around and got her down on her stomach. By design I was pressing my cock against her ass and my hands were holding her wrists and smashed up against her firm tits.

God it felt great I thought with my throbbing young cock pressed hard between the soft cheeks of Amber 's ass. She flopped around and now I was on my back and she was on top of me. My right hand was partly on her left tit and my left hand was splayed out on her stomach. As she thrashed around, I ground my cock into her sweet teen ass. My hand cupped more of her tit and I felt my poor young balls throbbing with desire. It was no secret I wanted to empty my load at that second.

I thrust my cock back and forth against my older sister's sweet ass, and for a moment I thought I was going to cum, when Amber used her strength to reverse the hold. Now I was on the bottom and she was on top.

My legs locked around her waist and her pussy was right up against my throbbing boner. Her round tits were hanging down and swaying as she struggled to hold my arms down. Her groin was pressed against my still throbbing cock and I rocked and bucked and she rode me with her tits swinging inches away from my face.

"One... two...", Amber said and I realized that she was still trying to pin me as I brought my shoulder up off the ground. OK by me I thought as I fought back, but not too hard... my main goal... was to rub my cock up against her pussy. We were both grunting and breathing heavy as I was thrusting up and Amber was trying to hold me down. Her hips were moving in a rhythmic fashion as we ground our groins against the other's body.

I looked at my sister's swaying tits and the look of pleasure on her face as she rode my cock back and forth. My cock was being stroked by her pussy as I held my shoulder off the ground to keep from being pinned and ending this match. But more and more it looked like Amber wasn't as concerned with pinning me as she was with riding my cock.

But when I tried to move my arm, she pressed my shoulders down hard, her tits flattening out against my chest. My hands went to her ample hips and I held on to her soft flesh as she continued to grind her pussy against my virgin cock. Our hips were moving in sync, and I felt my shaft twitch and I blasted a huge load of cum into my bathing suit. Amber was still riding my cock as I came again and again... my warm semen spurting from the tip of my cock.

Amber turned her head and we looked into each other's eyes, as my cock twitched while pressed tightly against her pussy lips and the last trickle of hot cum flowed from the tip. She was breathing heavily and her teen titties were squashed against my chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, and Amber pressed my shoulders down and counted One... Two... Three.

"It looks like I beat you", she said with a smile, her tight teen body still pressed against mine. Without warning, she released me and stood up and looked down at me. My eyes opened and I could see she was inspecting the wet spot on my trunks.

"I demand a rematch," I said.

"We'll see," she said as she walked away without looking back at me.

For the next few days it was like nothing had happened between us. We ate at the breakfast table and laughed while we all watched TV... life as normal... But I couldn't forget that I had blasted a load of cum while my sister's pussy rubbed against my cock... At night as I played with my hardon, I replayed the match over and over until I shot my load of semen. I was getting real good at jerking off I thought.

Next Saturday it was exactly one week ago that we had wrestled. I rode my bike home after completing my paper route, and I wondered if Amber and I would wrestle again? I parked my bike in the garage and saw that Dad's golf clubs were missing. That meant that he was playing at Lakewood Country Club and Mom was in the middle of her shift at the hospital, so no one would be home. No one except Amber I thought. So I went inside the house and looked for Amber and she was watching TV.

"Hey Sis", I said. "Are you ready for that rematch?" She looked at me with desire for a moment before she said, "Let me change. I'll meet you in the family room". I ran to my room and put on my swimsuit and grabbed the kitchen timer and got the family room ready and a minute later, Amber arrived. She had on the same pink suit she wore last time. I set the timer and we circled each other warily. I lunged at her and she danced away avoiding me easily. I tried again and she grabbed my arm and used my momentum to throw me to the floor, where she got me in a headlock. Her soft boobs were pressed against my face as my arm went around her waist.

I slipped my hand between her legs and was able to twist her off me, but she quickly got her strong limbs wrapped around my right leg. Her tits were pressed against my stomach as she tried to pin me down. I moved my leg up and down while it was trapped between her muscular thighs and we stayed like that for thirty seconds or so, before I was able to break free.

Now I was able to get my legs around her torso from the side, my calves pressed just beneath her small breasts as I locked her left arm under my armpit and pulled. My cock was pressed into her side and as she struggled and wiggled it felt great and I wondered whether she was doing this to get herself off as well. Soon she almost wriggled free and now I had my legs under one arm and over the other shoulder. Her bicep was right against my cock and her tits were smashed against my back of my left thigh.

Her left arm grabbed my other calf and she used all her strength to try and move my legs and just then the timer went off and I released her. We were both breathing heavily and I took a drink of water and reset the clock for another three minutes.

We started again and I was able to get behind her and put a hammerlock on her, which also meant that my erection was pressed against her sweet ass. She struggled and bucked but I held on for more than thirty seconds before she was able to break free.

Again we grappled and rolled around and she had my left arm trapped between her powerful thighs. My right arm was over my head and being pulled by her arms. I wriggled and struggled but I could not break free and my hand was jammed right up against her crotch. Her thighs were squeezing hard and her hips were bucking as we fought for control. The side of my hand was smashed against her mound and I could sort of feel her pussy as we thrashed around. We were both breathing heavily and I truly could not break free. I was also pressing my hand as firmly as I could on her pussy lips as she tried to hold me down.

For over a minute she clamped my hand between her thighs and I felt her body begin to shiver and then I was able to break free. Soon I had her on her back with my erection pressed against her stomach and much to my surprise I was able to pin her for a three count a few seconds before the alarm went off. I rolled off of her and stood up and shadowboxed and pranced around as she lay on the floor panting slowly. I took a quick look and it looked like there was a generous wet spot between her legs before she rolled over and stood up and went upstairs to the kitchen for drink.

She called down to me, "Next week will be the third and final match", and then she went into her bedroom. My cock was so fucking hard that I pulled down my swimsuit and jerked off for only thirty seconds before I shot my load into a towel I had taken from the kitchen.

As before the week passed in its normal usual fashion . . . school, mowing the grass, and video games with my friends. But the thought of our upcoming match was never far from my mind. Saturday finally came as I was pedaling home from my paper route; I hoped I would as well.

Just like the last two weeks, our parents were gone and the house was empty. I looked out the window and I could see that Amber was lying on a blanket on the grass next to the patio. There was a radio playing and her sexy body was shiny from suntan oil. She had on a bikini this time instead of her one piece suit.

An evil thought ran through my mind as I put on my speedo style swimsuit and headed down to where Amber lay. She was lying face down, and her legs and back were glistening with oil as the sun beat down on her bronzed skin.

"Hey Amber ", I said with a smile. "Time for our rematch?" She pretended not to hear me, but I continued. "Did you know that the ancient Greeks always wrestled almost naked and covered in olive oil? It made it harder to pin your opponent. And look... we're both wearing our appropriate wrestling outfits". Amber looked up at me and squinted as she shielded her eyes from the sun and said, "I'll give you a rematch Ken".

"Cool", I said. "Let me get the timer". I was about to go but then she said:

"For our deciding match, how about no time limit and anything goes", Amber suggested as she sat up and tossed the bottle of suntan oil to me.

"If that's what the ancient Greeks did then I guess it's good enough for us... I'm all oiled up and you should to... that way it will be fair..." I uncapped the bottle and poured oil into my hands and then Amber took the bottle from me and knelt down. As I started to rub the oil into my chest and arms, Emma applied the oil to the back of my legs and back. As she rubbed her hands higher and higher, my cock started to swell and it made a little bulge in the front of my miniscule suit.

"It looks like you're ready", she said as she stood and started the clock and stepped onto the blanket. Sister or not . . . she looked sexy as hell as she stood there with the sun glistening off her slippery body. I reached out and Amber grabbed my arm and threw me down and she landed on top of me. The feeling of her slippery skin, sliding across mine was exquisite. Her breasts were pressed into my back and her strong thighs were right over my ass.

It was easier to turn and break her hold, due to the slippery oil and I lunged at her and locked my legs around her thigh as my arms crossed over her chest. My palm was over her tit as she wiggled and twisted in my grasp. My rock hard cock was pressed against her oiled thigh, and I kind of thrust against her as we wrestled. She pulled my hands from her tits and twisted and bucked and broke free. We grappled again, two sweaty, slippery teen bodies, and this time she was on top of me. She had my leg clamped between her thigh, and her small round titties were squashed flat against my bare chest. Just as I had ground my cock against her thigh, so was Amber rubbing her pussy against my thigh.

My cock was pressed against her round hip and I struggled weakly as Amber rubbed her cunt all over my leg. Then I broke my right hand free, and slid it up her thigh and cupped the cheek of her ass for a moment. I pulled as I shifted my weight, broke free and then flipped Amber and got on top of her. My raging boner was pressed against her ass as she bucked and tried to throw me off. I had my legs locked around hers and my arms were around her chest.

I was in ecstasy as I ground my horny cock all over my sister's soft ass. I knew that Amber had to feel my rock hard dick poking her in the ass. She bucked mightily, and we shifted onto our sides as my hands had slid up her slippery stomach and was pressed against her round tits. I bravely moved my hand into her top and squeezed her bare breasts. I expected her to pull my slippery digits out of her top, but despite moving back and forth with her body she made no attempt to do so.

Soon my cock was mashed up hard against her body as we rolled and tumbled around. As a result my fingers let her bare breasts. Finally Amber broke free and we both were on our hands and knees panting heavily as we observed each other. Probably by my help, her bathing suit top had been stretched out and her tits were barely being held by the two triangles of fabric.

I made a move for her and she recoiled. She then feinted at me and I ducked back. Then we both grabbed the other one and we rolled over in a mad ball of thrashing arms and legs. Our bodies were so slick with oil that it was hard to grab and hold Amber, but I managed to wrap my legs around her waist. She twisted around again so that once more my cock was smashed against her boobs.

Her hand wormed between my legs and I felt her hand slip inside my suit and grasp my cock. With some work, she then slipped down slightly, opened up the bottom of her bikini top and slid my slippery cock in between her breasts. I thought I was in heaven as she moved her small breasts from side to side, making sure the underside of my shaft continued to touch her stiff nipples. For a full minute she continued to move back and forth. I knew I would explode any minute but she wanted to keep things going.

Soon Amber switched around and now she had me in a leg lock around my waist. I raised my shoulder to keep from being pinned and when she pushed me back down her tits were in my face and one of them had slipped out of the cup. Without hesitation I captured her naked nipple in my mouth and began to suck and gently bite her. Pretending to get free, my hand was on her back and it slipped down and accidentally pulled her bottoms part way down.

Amber didn't say a word but she continued to try and pin me while my hand grabbed her bare ass cheek. She reached back to pull up her suit and I was able to wriggle free. We were both panting heavily as we warily watched each other looking for an opening. My cock was rock hard and a small wet spot had appeared on the front of my suit.

Again we grappled and there was a lot of rubbing and touching as our slick bodies slid back and forth. I trapped her hand between my legs and I rolled over and her hand was trapped between the ground and my groin. She used the opportunity to grasp my naked cock and to slowly jack it up and down about as long as I had tongued her tittie. Teasing me, she pulled her hand out and was back was on her knees, but one of her breasts was hanging out of her top.

I lunged at her before she realized and during our struggle, I deliberately unhooked her top baring her breasts and quick as I could slipped her straps off . . . making her topless. She struggled mightily, which did nothing except to grind her ass against my stiff cock. Finally she was able to slip free and turn and face me again.

"Anything goes huh?" she said making no attempt to put back on her bikini top.

"That's what you said," I reminded her.

"Works for me," she said as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. But this time, she had one goal in mind and that was to pull down and off my speedo. Panting and murmuring under her breath as her face landed on my stomach, I could feel her fingers dig under the sides of my suit and with no resistance on my part she yanked my Speedo down past my knees and with the assistance of her feet off onto the floor.

Now being totally naked, I moved forward and got Amber into a bear hug. She unexpectedly leaned backward and I went forward and she was able to wrap her legs around my ass. Her groin was pressed up against my uncovered cock and we were in the exact same position as when I had cum the last time, except I was on top of her. I could feel my rock hard cock, pressed against the soft lips of her vagina, and I moved my hips back and forth as Amber squirmed beneath me.

I could see that she was feeling it as well, as her tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth. We struggled but neither one was trying to break free, other than to increase the incredible friction where our privates were rubbing together. Amber's naked breasts were crushed between our slippery bodies, as I ground my cock into my sister's plump young cunt.

Amber bucked and twisted, but her legs were still locked around me and her pussy still rubbing on my bare cock. My right hand was on her shoulder, and I pretended that I was trying to pin her. She squirmed again as we were dry humping each other, but with our slippery oil covered bodies, it wasn't really dry at all.

And just like before . . . I sort of struggled, but my goal was to keep rubbing my cock on my sister's sweet pussy. Amber was trying not to get pinned and from time to time she would raise her shoulder, but we were both intent on rubbing our sex on our sibling's groin. Her naked breasts were swaying sexily as we dry humped each other under the guise of wrestling.

Amber and I were both panting softly as we rubbed and slid against each other's oil coated bodies. Her arms left my shoulder and she braced herself on the blanket. I moved my left hand so it lay atop her bare breasts and braced my other hand out so I had leverage to thrust my hips. Amber didn't slow down or acknowledge my touch, so with renewed effort, I plowed my throbbing prick into her soft flesh.

Amber leaned forward, pressing her pert breasts against my chest. She moaned loudly and her whole body sort of shuddered. She leaned back and my hands immediately covered her breasts as I continued to thrust my groin into her soft, slippery flesh. Then she paused and said, "It's all or nothing Mike," she whispered . . . as she slipped her hands down to her bikini bottom and inched it down her legs baring her hairless twat to my intense stare.

"Now go for it!" she yelled. We were both suddenly thrusting our hips back and forth in rhythm with each other when I felt my penis pulse as the tip entered her slit. With my hands on her boobs I pumped my hips and shoot a load of cum deep into her twat. I thrust forward hard, driving her cunt onto my raging erection as I moan and blast another big load of cum. I give her tits a gentle squeeze, as my balls pump several more loads of hot sticky cum. Our groins are mashed together, and I wonder if she can feel my hot cum deep inside her pussy.

Amber's eyes are closed as I lean forward and pin her shoulders to the ground and count to three. A few seconds later, I roll off her and lie down beside her on my back.

"Looks like I beat you this time", I said.

"Yeah, but I wonder whether you are ready for another round my well hung baby brother?"


	26. Alone with stepsisters

was the start of the school holidays, my dad and step mum were going on holiday, leaving me with my 2 step sisters Kim and Sarah, Kim was 19, as was I, she had black hair, brown eyes, she was about 5'7, here breasts were about a D and she was very pretty, actually she was hot. My younger step sister Sarah was 16, she too had black hair, green eyes, about 5'6, her breasts were about a C, she was pretty but not a patch on her sister.

It was 6 pm and I was home alone, Kim was out with her friends and Sarah was at her friends for tea, my dad and step mum had left for the airport about an hour ago.

It was raining hard outside and was quite chilly inside so I put the fire on to warm the place up.

I flicked through the TV, there was nothing on as usual so I went upstairs for a DVD to watch, I looked through my collection, all of which I had seen at least twice so I went into Kim and Sarah's room to see if they had any.

Their dirty laundry was in a pile in the corner, I couldn't resist.

I went over to them and picked out a pink thong, I didn't know whose it was but it smelt good. I put the thong back on the pile and went over to the drawers, I opened them one by one, checking under the clothes to see if there was anything there, unfortunately there wasn't, I pulled the bottom drawer out a little too far and it dropped of its runners, I pulled it completely out so I could fix it and that's when I saw them, it was like a toy shop, a sex toy shop to be more precise, there were dildo's and vibrators, all different sizes and shapes, and there was a pretty neat collection of glass ones too, unfortunately I thought to my self, no strap on.

I put the drawer back in, took one last smell of the thong in the laundry pile and left the room.

I grabbed a porn DVD from my stash and went down stairs, I figured no 1 will be home for a while so I might as well.

I put it in and sat on the sofa.

My cock slowly swelled as the scene unfolded, 2 women were in a 69 position, licking each others pussies.

I pulled my shorts down to my knees and grabbed my now rock hard cock, I pumped away at it, faster and faster as the lesbians on the DVD fucked with a double ender.

I was getting close to an orgasm when the back door opened, I quickly jumped up and stuffed my cock in my shorts and switched the DVD off just in time before Sarah walked in, she was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, the sudden downpour must have caught her on the way home.

The pink tops of her breasts were clearly visible through the wet see through-white t-shirt, her blue bra stopped the view of her nipples. She looked at me looking, then looked down at the bulge in my shorts, then without saying anything, went up stairs.

I sat back down on the sofa, trembling slightly.

"Chris" Sarah shouted from upstairs

"Yea"

"Kim phoned me and told me to tell you she won't be home until tomorrow"

"ok"

Sarah came back down stairs wearing a long t-shirt.

"This is the only warm room in the house" she said and ran back up stairs, moments later she returned with a blanket, sat next to me on the couch and handed me a DVD.

"Here put this on" she said as she gave me it.

It was a horror movie, I opened the DVD player and quickly took out the porno and put in the horror.

"Close the curtains" she said as I stood up.

I closed them and returned to my seat, she threw the blanket over me and cuddled up, she was freezing, her cold arm touched mine and sent a shiver through my body.

"Your freezing" I said pulling her closer to me.

By the time the movie had finished she had jumped so much she was now cuddled right into me and squeezing my hand tight, she smelt lovely, her head was resting against my shoulder as she pulled me tight to her.

I got up and removed the DVD, it was now 10pm and I decided I was going to bed.

"I'm off to bed now" I said and handed her the remote.

I went upstairs and stripped to my boxers, my room was quite warm. I jumped into bed and lay there looking at the sealing,

About half an hour later I heard Sarah going to bed, I lay there thinking of the toys in her room. Were any hers?

About 5 minutes after she had gone to bed I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Are you still awake Chris" Sarah said from the other side of the door.

I grunted and she came in, still wearing the t-shirt she wore earlier.

I know this will sound weird but can I climb in there with you, my room is like a morgue.

I smiled in the dark and rolled over to make some room, looking like I didn't really care much but deep down I was loving this moment.

She climbed in and I turned to face her, the moon light which shone through the gap in the curtains lit up her face. Her skin looked so smooth. She looked back into my eyes and smiled.

"Good night" she said and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Her lips were so warm and full, the kiss seemed to last for ever.

We lay there side by side, for a moment before she turned on her side and asked me if id done it yet.

"Course I've done it" I said

"Who with" she replied

"Well…….Lindsey Goddard for one"

Her face froze as I said the name.

"Wow, you are lucky, even I would fuck her if I got the chance" she said in a joking tone.

"Have you" I asked, figuring she put me in an awkward position so I was going to do the same to her.

"Erm….yes" she hesitated "I have"

I wasn't going to ask who with, truth is I didn't really care.

"So u were watching a porno before I came in" she suddenly said.

I looked at her and said nothing

"I put it on after u came up here"

I still stared, not saying a word.

"I don't know why guys like to watch them, why don't they just get the real thing"

"W…..W….Well sometimes the real thing isn't there when u need it" I said.

"Oh, I suppose" she said.

"Did u like seeing me all wet" she suddenly blurted out, I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"Don't know what u mean" I said.

"When I came in all wet, I saw you looking at my tits"

"I wasn't" I said, thinking if I said I was she would tell someone.

"I know you were, its ok I won't say anything, besides I was looking at your stiff cock in your shorts".

I didn't know what to say or do.

"W…well they were ok from what I saw" I said, bracing myself for a terrible reply.

"Thanks………..do you want to see them properly" Sarah said, smiling at me,

And before I could say anything she had put the bedside lamp on and pulled her t-shirt over her head, she was sitting in a black bra and thong.

"Ok your turn" she said.

I sat up, "I'm only in my boxers" I said

"Oh"

She reached around and unclipped her bra, "I'll do it slow to tease you" she said as she slowly brought the straps over her shoulders.

My cock twitched into life and slowly began to swell and rise.

She pulled off her bra completely to reveal her perfectly round C cup breasts. I reached out slowly and took them in each hand and began to rotate my hands, she let out a slight moan as she put her hand down the front of her thong.

I shuffled round and lay her on her back, I went down to the bottom of the bed and pulled down her thong, I couldn't resist so I slyly smelt the crotch area, it wasn't the same smell as the thong in the room so that one must have been Kim's.

I licked Sarah's swollen clit with the tip of my tongue, she gasped and squirmed a little, I continued to lick up and down her slit, pushing my tongue between her pussy lips.

She was moaning even more so I put two fingers all the way up her love tunnel as I licked and sucked on her swollen clit, she bucked and pushed her hips onto my fingers and mouth as she moaned.

"oooh yes Chris, ooh baby, lick my clit, mmmmm

I removed my fingers from her wet pussy and sucked the juice from them, it was warm and sweet.

I lay down as she got up and she pulled my boxers off, my stiff cock sprung free and stood up like a telegraph pole, it was almost 8" which I thought was ok.

She grabbed the shaft in her hands and placed the head on her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down on my length, taking more and more in her mouth as she came back down, it wasn't long before she was sucking hard and fast and I could feel my self going to orgasm.

"STOP" I said

She lifted her mouth off my cock and looked at me.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth yet" I said

She let go of my cock which was throbbing and climbed further onto the bed, she was now sitting on my waist, my stiff cock pressed against the back of her ass.

She leaned forward and kissed me, I felt her hand grab my cock and guide the head to her sweet wet pussy entrance, when it was there she sat back, taking the whole 8 inches up her love tunnel.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, she moaned as my cock was buried up her cunt.

She began to move up and down slowly, moaning more as she quickened her pace. Clearly she had never had a cock this big.

She lifted herself so only the head of my cock was in her pussy then lowered down onto my cock hard. It slammed into her cunt and she moaned out loud as she repeated the process.

OOHH, YES, FUCK ME, AHH, FUCK ME CHRIS, YESSS.

She was fucking my cock so hard now that my headboard sounded like it was going to smash down the wall.

OHH YES, IM GOING TO CUM….she screamed.

With that I immediately began to slam my cock into her pussy.

AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH she screamed with every slam of my cock.

Her pussy erupted and her pussy juice shot out from around my cock.

"wow, you're a squirter" I said

I wiped some from my stomach and tasted it, she tasted good, I offered her some and she sucked my fingers as she continued to ride my cock, moaning gently with every move.

She rolled off of me and lay beside me gasping for breath.

"You like that" I asked with a smile. "you like me fucking your slutty little whore pussy

"Ooh yes, I fucking loved it" she said, planting a wet kiss on my lips. "You fucked my whore pussy good"

We lay there for a minute, naked, breathing heavy when she got up on her hands and knees.

"Oh Chris, I want you to fuck me up the ass" she said as she worked her index finger inside.

I got up and positioned myself behind her, she removed her finger and I slipped my length up her pussy to juice it up.

"You like getting fucked up the ass you little whore?" I asked as I spanked her ass cheeks hard.

"mmhhh, I don't know, my slutty ass has never been fucked before"

I pulled my cock out of her tight pussy, it was glistening with her cum. I rubbed the head up her pussy lips to her ass and pressed against her hole.

Mmmmm she moaned as my stiff cock pushed against her tight virgin asshole.

I pushed slowly until the head of my cock was up her ass, Sarah put her head on the bed and moaned loud into the pillow.

I continued to push my cock into her sweet tight ass, it was going in slowly.

I had about an inch and a half to go, Sarah was moaning loud and rubbing her pussy, I reached under her and grabbed her tits as I pushed the remainder of my cock up her ass.

"ooh baby, I feel so full, fuck me, mmmmmm" she moaned

I moved my hips back and forth as my cock slid in and out of her tight ass. It wasn't long before I was fucking her hard and fast, pulling my cock almost out of her ass before I slammed it back in, my balls slapped her pussy as she pushed her hips back with every forward move of mine.

"AHH AHH YES FUCK MY ASS MMM" she shouted

I continued to slam my cock into her sweet, sexy ass, caressing her tits as I went.

"Oh Sarah…..I'm going to cum babe" I said as I slammed my meat up her ass.

"Yes, do it baby, fill my virgin ass with your hot sweet cum"

I plummeted my rod in her ass a few more times then came, my cum shot from my cock deep into her ass, glob after glob.

I continued to fuck her ass until my cock deflated. When it slipped out Sarah immediately sank her mouth around it, she sucked my cock as she collected the cum dripping from her ass. Some she pushed up her pussy, some she licked from her hand but there was plenty to go around.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good" she said to me when she finished sucking my cock.

I lay on the bed, exhausted off the ass fucking I just gave Sarah.

"Oh Sarah, we have to do this again sometime" I told her, no way could I let this be a one off.

"I'm up for it, I've always liked you since we moved in here, I think Kim thinks your ok too."

"Really, what did she say" I asked a bit too excitedly

"She just says you're ok".

Some good that was, ok could mean that I'm friendly, or good to get along with.

I pulled the covers over me and Sarah and cuddled into her, her tits were pressed against my chest and my cock lay between her legs.

* * *

I woke up early to the sound of the phone ringing, I quickly jumped out of bed and ran, still naked, to my dads room and picked the phone up there.

It was Kim, she sounded upset, sniffling a little down the phone.

"Chris it's me, could you come and pick me up please" she quickly muttered down the phone.

"Erm, where are you" I asked.

"The police station" she replied even quieter.

"Ok I'm on my way"

What the fuck was she doing at the police station I thought to myself as I went back into my room and started to get dressed.

"Who was that" Sarah said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Your sister, she's at the police station, I'm going to pick her up now so it might be a good idea to get dressed babe"

I was soon dressed, kissed Sarah and ran down stairs and out to my car.

When I arrived at the police station Kim was standing outside, she looked stunning, even with mascara running down her face, she was wearing a small black dress which stopped about half way down her thighs. Her huge tits looked like they were dying to jump out of the top.

I pulled up next to her and she got in, keeping her head down in shame, her tanned legs looked perfect against the black leather of the car seat.

"So, are you going to tell me" I asked her as I pulled away from the police station.

"well I was supposed to be at Michaels, when I went in he was with another girl" Kim told me

"Who the fuck is Michael" I asked

"My boyfriend…EX boyfriend" she corrected her self.

"Anyway I went in and he was fucking some blond bitch so I dragged her off him and punched her square in the face, she didn't get back up. Then I kicked Michael in the balls and started trashing his room. The next thing I knew the police had me in handcuffs and put me in a cell for the night."

I laughed slightly, Kim gave me a quick glance so I made it clear I was laughing at Michael getting beat up off a girl.

"I think my hand is broke" Kim said, showing me her hand.

There wasn't a mark on it so I knew it wasn't broke but I went along with it anyway.

"Give me a look" I said, taking her hand in mine. Her hands were so soft and gentle; I ran my thumb over the top of her fingers.

"Ouch, that hurt" she said, and quickly pulled her hand back.

"So what's happening then" I asked her

"Oh nothing, the cops were female, that's why they let me out, said I did a good job" Kim said, laughing slightly.

"See" I said, trying to make her feel better "you're laughing, you don't need some dickhead who's going to cheat on you."

"I suppose"

I pulled up on the driveway and we got out and went into the house, it was really warm when I walked in, the fire was on and Sarah had made some toast. She hurried to the door and guided Kim to the table and handed her some toast. I caught Sarah's eye and she smiled at me to say everything was ok, I gave her a wink to say thanks and sat down and tucked into the toast.

"I'm going for a shower" Kim said after some toast and went upstairs. Sarah quickly jumped into my arms and kissed me on the lips.

"Everything is how it should be" she whispered into my ear, kissed me again then cleared the table.

I had nothing to do so I stood in front of the fire to get warm.

A few minutes later Kim came down stairs, she had a towel wrapped around her and her wet hair clung to her shoulders.

"Where the fuck's all my clothes" she said, looking in the washing basket.

"Oh they're on my bed" Sarah said from inside the cupboard she was looking in.

Kim disappeared back up stairs for a few minutes then came back down with a pair of my jogging bottoms on and a pink t-shirt.

"You don't mind if I wear these do you" she asked, tugging on the top of them.

"Please you're self" I said

"Are you finished in the shower already" Sarah said as she sat on the sofa next to Kim.

"No, I just got wet; I'll get a nice relaxing bath later" she said

the rest of the day went pretty quick considering it was boring, we had a laugh at some kid who fell off his bike outside…..or more chance he would have been blown off, the weather was terrible, strong winds mixed with rain. Luckily I was in a red hot house with 2 even hotter girls.

I went to my room and chatted to my friends on the internet, one of them sent me a wicked porno clip of a mass lesbian orgy, every woman on it was giving it and receiving it in their asses and pussies.

The bath was running as I watched the clip so I knew Kim was going in the bath, after the 5 minute clip had finished I got up to go to the toilet, completely forgetting Kim was in the bathroom.

I was almost their when she came out, completely naked. She looked shocked to see me standing there. I eyed her up and down, taking in the view of her huge tits and her snatch which sported a short line of pubic hair. Kim quickly covered her tits and pussy and looked at me embarrassed.

"I…I…..I….forgot my bath oils" she finally got out.

I smiled and laughed cheekily "sorry" I said, looking away, even though I had got an eye full already.

"It's a bit late looking away now" she said "you've already seen me"

She didn't seem bothered at all that I had just seen her naked.

"Ok" I said and turned back around.

"Don't look" she said, playfully hitting me and jogging of to her room.

I went to the toilet, a smile on my face from ear to ear.

She was standing there waiting when I came out, one hand clutching a bottle and covering her tits, the other covering her pussy.

She brushed past me and shut the door a little way before peering around it.

"Chris, this might sound…..weird…..but…..would you soak my back please" she asked me.

I made out that I was thinking, but I had already made up my mind the split second she asked. "Sure" I said.

"I'll shout you in a moment then" she said and disappeared round the door.

I stood outside for about 2 minutes before she called me in, she was in the bath and had lots of bubbles; she had also covered her chest with them to my disappointment.

She handed me a sponge and told me to rub her back with it.

I knelt beside the tub, dipped the sponge in the water near her knees and squeezed the water out over her back.

"mmmmmmm" she mumbled as the hot water glided down her smooth tanned skin.

I did this 3 or 4 times before I put some of the oil on my hands. I slowly and gently rubbed it onto her back, massaging her as I went.

"Oh Chris, that feels great" she said, sinking into a relaxed state "your so gentle"

I said nothing, just continued to massage her back and shoulders.

As I massaged her shoulders she grabbed my right hand and pulled it to her chest, placing it on her left tit.

Still I said nothing; I slowly caressed the bubble covered tit which filled my hand.

With my other hand I turned her head to face mine, we gazed into each others eyes as my hand worked her tit, I slowly moved my head closer, waiting to se if she did the same.

Our lips connected, we kissed passionately, my hand slid down her smooth stomach and submerged beneath the water, finding it's way to her pussy, I rubbed it gently and slowly as we kissed.

Kim pulled my t-shirt up to my neck, we stopped kissing and she pulled it off completely.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bath, with my jeans still on, I was now lying on top of her, half the water had splashed over the side and the other half was soaking into my jeans. She locked our lips again and sunk under the water, it took a few seconds for me to realise that she was completely submerged, I quickly pulled her up.

I fought with my jeans for a bit, trying to pull them off. I eventually did and ended up pulling the plug out the bath at the same time, my boxers came down more easily and I was soon as naked as the day I was born. Al of the water had drained out the bath and took most of the bubbles with it. Kim's body was now almost bubble free, I could see her tits properly and the patch of pubic hair I had seen earlier. I would have very much liked to have tasted that pussy there and then but the bath tub was too small and awkward.

Kim slid down into the bath so she was flat on her back with her knees in the air. I placed my arms either side of her chest as I lay between her legs and guided my stiff cock into her wet pussy.

She moaned slightly as it pushed up her live tunnel and kissed the side of my neck.

Kim locked her legs round me and pulled me into her. I thrust my cock in and out of her snatch as she clung onto me for the ride.

"Oh Chris, fuck me, fuck me hard" she moaned into my ear.

I kneeled up and lifted her legs up and open. I was now kneeling, slamming my cock in my gorgeous step sister.

"Ahh yes, oh my fucking god, ooh, I'm going to cum" she moaned. I continued to fuck her, slamming my 8 inches deep into her so my balls slapped off her ass cheeks.

Kim grabbed my hand and placed it over her mouth as she squeezed her tits.

She moaned loudly into my hand as my cock shot up and down her love tunnel. She pushed her hips into me hard and I felt her cum, it gushed out onto the bath as I pulled my cock out, gush after gush, my cock was covered in it. I moved my head down and pulled her pussy up to meet my mouth, her girl cum was warm and sweet on my tongue, I pushed my tongue into her pussy hole as I licked up the cum.

"Mmm, Chris, I want to suck my cum off your cock" Kim said in one long moan.

Wow, I thought to myself, she wants to taste her own juices, perfect.

Kim lifted up slightly, I moved over the top of her chest and offered her my cock. She grabbed and sank her mouth around the head.

It felt like a blow job should, her warm mouth wrapped around my cock and sank it deeper and deeper.

"No way can she fit this in her mouth" I thought to myself

I felt the head of my cock reach the back of her throat, I could tell she was trying to deep throat my cock but she couldn't. I wasn't really bothered, this was already the best blowjob I'd had so far. She sucked hard so it felt like I was fucking a virgin again, I could feel the head pulsating in her mouth, Kim had also felt it and looked up at me, still sucking franticly on my cock.

My balls tightened and my jism shot from my cock. Kim's mouth was soon overflowing but she made good work to keep swallowing it down.

"Yum that tasted fucking lovely" Kim said as she licked the dribbled off of her tits.

"We need a shower now" she said and climbed out the bath and ran the shower. I got in and we washed each other before departing to our rooms.

I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and waited on the landing for Kim, she came out of her room wearing a pair of white, silk pyjamas, still looking as beautiful as ever.

"If Sarah says anything, you were in your room and I was in the bath."

I thought for a quick second about if I should tell her about fucking Sarah, but I decided against it.

"Just tell her you were in the bath and I was in bed because I'm going there now" I told Kim.

She kissed me on the lips. "good night"

"Night" I said as I entered my room. I lay on my bed with my eyes closed, imagining what had just happened as though I was watching it on a TV or something and dozed off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up freezing. The wind and rain were still battering the windows and I could see my breath as I breathed out. I rolled out of bed, keeping the covers wrapped around me, picked up some clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was already warm and steamed up so someone must have already been in the shower. I turned on the shower, dropped the bed covers, took off my boxers and quickly jumped into the stream of hot water.

I was in the shower for a good 15 minutes before I started to get washed. When I finished I got out, got dried and dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning" Kim and Sarah said at the same time.

"Morning ladies" I said back to them.

The fire and heating were already on and had warmed the place up a considerable amount.

"I made us some pancakes" Kim said, pointing to a plate on the table.

I sat down next to her and tucked into them.

As I was eating I felt something touch my leg, it moved up and pushed into my crotch. I lifted my head up, trying not to look alarmed. Sarah winked at me from the other side of the table.

"So what will you be doing today" Sarah asked, removing her foot from my crotch.

"Erm….nothing" I told her "I don't have to go to work when dad's away, jimmy has the garage covered."

"Well I'm going shopping" Kim said from behind me "what about you Sarah.

"I'm going to Amanda's" she said happily.

I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Hey Chris why don't you come shopping with me" Kim said

"I'm not wandering around looking in girly shops" I replied

"Oh please" she moaned, putting on a sad face.

"OK, ok, I'll go, just please, stop winging" I said to her.

"Great" she said, kissing me on the cheek. "You can drive us there"

Sarah had gone to her friends and I was sitting on the sofa waiting for Kim. She entered the room wearing a miniskirt and a short sleeved t-shirt which stopped above her belly button. She was a few inches taller than usual as she was wearing a pair of high healed sandals with a large heel.

"Let's go" she said walking to the door.

We got in my car and drove to the mall, it was only a 10 minute drive. Kim was getting horny, she was rubbing her thighs and getting closer to her pussy.

"Don't you dare get any thing on these seats" I said to her playfully.

"I won't" she said, removing her hands.

"Follow me" Kim said as we entered the mall, I followed her around the mall until she entered a lingerie store, I hesitated to go in but Kim took my hand and guided me in.

she went to the back of the shop where the corsets were. After a few minutes of looking she picked a black one up and asked the woman at the till if she could try it on.

Kim was in the changing room trying it on when the shop assistant came over.

"Would you like any help" she called into the changing room, "I could send in your boyfriend"

Kim was silent for a moment then said ok.

I walked into the changing room, it was very small and obviously not made for 2 people.

Kim was already in the corset, she still had her miniskirt on but her t-shirt and bra were hanging on the peg.

"wait here" she said as she walked out the changing room.

"wow, that looks fabulous" the shop keeper said.

It went quiet for a moment then Kim came back in holding a pair of black suspender stockings.

She pulled her miniskirt down her long sexy legs, followed by her thong, which was virtually see through. She sat on the bench and sexily pulled each stocking on, then pulled the garter up, leaving her thong off.

She looked stunning, and my cock seemed to agree because it was pressing hard against my boxers and jeans.

Kim slowly ran her hands up the stockings and back down, kneeling in front of me as she did. She un-zipped my jeans and pulled my hard dick out, instantly taking it in her mouth. The warmness of her wet tongue felt wonderful as it circled the head of my cock. She pushed hard onto it, forcing it deep down her throat.

"is everything ok" the shop assistant called from outside.

Kim took my cock out of her mouth and said yes.

She stood up facing me, grabbing my cock and rubbing it across her pussy before turning away and bending over, revealing her sweet pussy.

I un-buttoned my jeans and pulled down my boxers.

"mmm, fuck me" Kim moaned. I grabbed my cock and rubbed the length of her slit, covering it in her juice before I stuck it in, inch by inch. Her pussy stretched wide around my cock as it slid in and out.

Kim pulled her corset open and placed it on the bench, letting her tits hang free and bounce with every thrust.

Kim stood up, pulling my cock from her wet pussy and sat facing me on the bench, her legs spread wide, presenting her wet, shaven pussy.

I grabbed my cock again and thrust it up her pussy, Kim wrapped her legs around me tight when I was all the way in, I took a tit in each hand and began fucking away like a mad man. It wasn't long until Kim was ready to cum, she was pushing her hips hard onto my cock and breathing hard. I was also ready to cum, we both felt my cock swell in her pussy, my balls tightened and my cum exploded from my cock, deep into Kim's cunt.

"is every thing ok" the shop assistant called in again.

"yes, YES, fuck yes" Kim moaned as her orgasm took hold

the shop assistant went quiet then fumbled with the door lock from the outside. It opened and the assistant stood there in shock, glaring from my cock to Kim's cum filled pussy.

"your not allowed to do things like this in a public place, I could get you arrested" the assistant eventually said.

"could?" I repeated, noticing the choice of words the assistant used.

"yes, could if I wanted too" she said

"but your not going to ?" I asked

"I won't, as long as you do something for me" she said with a slight smile on her face

"what" Kim and I said together

the shop assistant thought for a moment, licking her lips before she said "let me lick your pussy"

Kim looked even more shocked, sitting on the bench with her legs still spread, cum slowly dripping out her pussy.

"that's fine with me" I said jokingly.

Kim gave me a quick sharp look

"erm" I corrected myself "you shall have to ask the lady" I said in a posh voice.

The shop assistant looked at Kim, glancing at her pussy every now and then.

"I suppose" Kim said.

The shop assistant came into the changing room and closed the door behind her, she kneeled in front of Kim and began to lick and suck the cum from Kim's pussy. Kim was obviously enjoying it, pushing the woman's head hard into her cunt.

I began to get dressed as Kim got her pussy licked. I was just about to pull my jeans up when the assistant grabbed my cock from my boxers and held it there, still with her head in Kim's crotch. A minute later she lifted her head from Kim's crotch and guided my cock in her mouth, sucking on it hard.

After 5 minutes of sucking my cock and fingering Kim she stopped and stood up. It was hard to get dressed in the small changing room.

I waited outside the shop for Kim, she was talking to the assistant who had just licked her cunt. She appeared out of the door and handed me a small business card. It had the shops details on and on the back a phone number and name scribbled in pen.

"Kelly!" I said to Kim.

"yep, she says if we ever want any fun, just give her a call, she doesn't live far.

"I see you kept those stockings on" I said to her as we walked out the mall.

"yep, and no thong, Kelly kept it" Kim said, lifting the front of her mini skirt up to reveal her cunt.

We returned home around 6:30. Sarah was already home. Kim showed her what she had bought, not mentioning the changing room events or the fact that she had no panties on.

I sat on the sofa and watched the football highlights. Sarah was on the other sofa under a quilt and Kim was upstairs.

"you cold ?" I asked Sarah, noticing she was holding the quilt tight around her.

"No, just I'm only wearing a bra and panties" she said, opening the quilt to show me her blue bra and panties, then closing it again.

Kim came into the living room wearing a pink baby doll. She sat down on the sofa next to her sister.

We chatted for hours about everything and nothing. Sarah had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago. Kim made sure she was asleep before walking over to me. She put on a very sexy walk and placed her foot on my knee.

"lie back" she ordered like a posh mistress

I obeyed and lay back on the sofa.

Kim un-buttoned my jeans and slid them down, then pulled my t-shirt over my head so I was sitting there naked.

Kim stood in front of me, I slid my hands up her long smooth legs to her thong and slid it down, I put my head up her baby doll and licked at her clit. She pushed my head away and climbed on top of me, taking my cock in her hand and guiding her pussy down on to it. She put her hands on my chest and guided her self up and down my length.

"OHH YES" Kim moaned over and over again as she took my cock as deep as it could go.

Suddenly I saw something move out the corner of my eye, I looked over and saw Sarah sitting up, looking right at us. Kim noticed the horror on my face and quickly looked round to her sister.

* * *

The End.


	27. Breaking in sister's friend

During the early part of high school, I began dating a girl named Jillian. She was an average height brunette, with green eyes and a slender yet shapely build (between large B's and smaller C's). It was a pretty good catch, and I did my best to not take things for granted, even at our young age. I treated her well and we got along great.

The problem, if you consider this type of situation trouble, was that she had a pretty attractive younger sister, Jennifer. She was a couple of years younger than us. She was a redhead with pale skin and freckles to go with deep green eyes. Though she was still developing, her breasts were only slightly smaller than her sister's, even though she had a very petite frame.

She was the kind of little sister that always wanted to tag along with her older sis, and she would often watch movies or play games with us when I came over. She was pretty flirty with me at times, which did lead to the occasional cat fight. But Jillian probably thought her sister was too young to be much of a threat.

As time went on, my relationship with Jillian continued, although it did settle into that monotonous groove that relationships tend to fall into after time, especially at a younger age. Jennifer was in and out of multiple relationships, and could never seem to keep anybody for any length of time. I guess that's how things work at that age though.

One night, with their parents out for a late evening, I came over to watch a movie. Jillian was playing things comfortably, wearing a white tank top that showed off her figure and short, black cheer shorts. Not wanting to be left out, Jennifer was there too, and dressed very similarly, wearing a blue tank top of similar proportions and green cheer shorts that actually said "cheer" across the back.

The movie we watched was a scary one, which worked out fine for me. We were in Jillian's room, on her bed, and I was in between the two of them, laying back against the headboard. Every time something particularly scary happened, both of them grabbed my arm that was closest to them and hung on. Sometimes they would press their body's against me too, which I didn't hate either.

After the movie ended, the three of us sat around the bed trying to figure out what to do.

"Do you guys want to go out anywhere?" I asked.

"No we should probably stay in tonight," Jennifer said, somewhat excitedly, while Jillian nodded. There seemed to be something going on that I didn't know about, but I thought I might be reading into things too much.

"Come on Jillll," Jennifer whined a couple of times, to which Jillian kind of waved her off.

"Just wait," she responded. I gave her a puzzled look and her glance in return told me it wasn't worth asking about.

We watched some shows on television, but Jennifer looked over at me and to her sister multiple times throughout. She had an expectant look on her face.

"What is this all about?" I finally asked after enough of this had gone on. I asked in a light tone, as I could tell this was causing some awkwardness between those two.

"Come on sisss," Jennifer said again.

"Alrighttt," Jillian finally gave in. "Look, feel free to say no to this (she emphasized this part), but Jennifer has been bugging me lately. She's been really down about failed relationships and dumb guys she's seen and she's really jealous of me. She's been so pitiful and pathetic that I told her that she could share you, just as long as you two didn't go crazy, but I'm starting to rethink things."

I had a pretty shocked expression on my face, to which Jillian replied, "See? He's not into it. Sorry."

"Oh come on," Jennifer whined again. "You were fine with it this afternoon. I just need to experience things with a nice guy. I've never had one of those."

I looked back and forth as the two of them continued to discuss this crazy situation.

"Sorry sis," Jillian said again. "It seems pretty obvious he's not into it."

"We haven't even asked him!" Jennifer said and crawled closer to me, bending over to let me get an extra view of her cleavage. "What do you sayyy?"

"Well," I said after a pause, as I continued to look at both of them. "I understand what she's saying. I wouldn't necessarily be against helping."

"Oh," Jillian said with some disappointment. She looked down at the bed for a bit, still considering things. "Well she did promise that you guys weren't going to go crazy."

"Of course we won't!" Jennifer said, starting to bounce a little with genuine excitement.

"I'll just be around," Jillian said, although she seemed to be in a little better spirit, as if coming to terms with something that she had earlier. She got up off the bed and wandered a bit around the room, before going into the hallway. Clearly she was going to keep an eye on us from time to time, but didn't want to watch every little detail.

I looked at Jennifer and returned the excited grin that she gave me. The first thing she did was climb onto my lap and pull down the top of her tank top, showing me more of her breasts. I started to get hard, which excited her as I bumped against her ass, between our clothing.

"I'm so excited," she whispered. "I've fooled around with boys but we haven't done a ton. I'm still a virgin but I masturbate all the time. Don't worry about breaking me in!"

She was driving me crazy already with the talk, although I couldn't help but laugh at the last line. I wasn't sure she knew exactly what she had here, although I also wasn't sure what it meant. Did she mean she wanted to fuck me? I'm sure that wasn't part of the agreement they had reached.

"What are you waiting for?" she smiled innocently at me. "Take my clothes off."

I didn't want to disappoint her. I started by pulling off her tank top, which exposed her cute, blue bra. I was pretty impressed by her breasts' size, given that she was still early in development.

Then she pulled off my shirt. As she did that, she grinded down on my cock and let out a moan as the friction hit her where she wanted it. I saw Jillian walk by and quickly check things out. She didn't look too worried so far, at least from what I could tell.

Jennifer looked at me seductively, one eyebrow slightly raised, as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She never took her eyes off of mine as she let it drop. I was a big sucker for breasts (both literally and figuratively) so I lost the brief staring contest. My eyes locked onto her average but perky breasts. She nodded and I gave them a squeeze, before moving into suck on her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned as I let my tongue swirl all over her stiffening nipples. I grabbed her ass against her cheer shorts, feeling the lettering of the imprinted 'cheer' against my fingers. She had a small ass, as could be expected of a young girl with a petite body.

"Okay okay," she giggled, still moaning a little from the wet sensation on her nipples. "I've got to see this." She eagerly pulled off my shorts and boxers in one big grab and stared at my cock with hunger in her eyes. Her hands immediately grabbed it as she played with it, gently stroking with her small, soft hands.

Jillian walked by again and this time had a more concerned look on her face. She stayed out of the room, but it appeared that this was about as far as she wanted things to go.

As Jennifer continued to explore and rub my shaft, I grabbed the waist band of her shorts and slowly pulled them down her slender legs. She giggled again, left in nothing but her black panties. Those were next to go. She stood up on the bed and gave me easy access to slide them down her legs.

I hadn't gone into the night expecting to be naked, at least not with Jillian's sister of all people, but I was pretty aroused. I still didn't know what Jennifer's exact plan was, but I was pretty ready to go along with whatever it was.

"So you're going to help me try things, riiiight?" Jennifer said with more cute excitement.

"Yeah, of course," I laughed.

"Okay," she smiled. "The first thing I always wanted to try was that 69 position that I always see when I watch porn."

With that, she bent down and gave my cock a few licks. Then she turned her body and let herself rest on top of me. Her breasts pressed on my stomach, which turned me on more, as her tiny pussy came in front of my eyes. She opened her legs up as she plunged her mouth onto my cock. She wasn't perfect, as could be expected given her youth and the difficult position, but this was more for her. I opened up her lips and pushed my tongue against her clit, flicking against it. She started to moan loudly, and stopped sucking my cock, although it remained in her mouth. That only served to muffle her moans as I danced my tongue across her clit.

The moaning sounds had drawn the attention of Jillian, who looked in and seemed to gasp a little. She restrained herself, but said, "Don't go any further," and left again. This caused Jennifer to giggle, clearly proud that she was getting a chance with her big sister's boyfriend. "We'll see," she whisper, barely audibly, before resuming her moans. I was alternating between flicking her clit and letting my tongue explore her opening. It didn't seem to matter what I did because Jennifer was loving every second.

"I'm cumminggg" she whispered and moaned as her tight stomach rippled and her pussy muscles contracted. I licked her clit hard throughout the orgasm, which had Jennifer struggling to remain on top of me. Clearly she hadn't been brought to orgasm by another person too many times, and she giggled and flopped around. I reached up and cupped her breasts, tugging her nipples, while she came down from her euphoric state.

"That was awesome!" she said and popped back up in front of me. She looked back to make sure that Jillian wasn't watching and then planted a kiss on my lips. "Thank you, this is so much fun," she smiled. "Jillian isn't the only one that can make you happy."

"Wouldn't it be fun if we fucked?" she asked, catching me by surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "I mean it would, but really?"

"I told you, I wanted to experience things with a great guy," she said. "You're the best! You're always so nice to me. I want to fuck you. Pleaseee."

I looked around her to see if I could spot Jillian, but couldn't.

"I don't know," I started. "I mean I'd love to, but your sister would flip."

"Let's just do it!" she said excitedly. "By the time she checks, we'll be too far along to stop. You can even say you tried to stop me."

Again, I could only laugh. That was certainly a lame excuse, but maybe it was worth a try to experience this.

Just then, Jillian stuck her head in. "You guys done yet?" she asked.

"Almost," Jennifer said. "Just give us some more time." Jill sighed and walked away again.

"Hurry!" Jennifer smiled. "Let's just fuck. Worry about it later."

I was still trying to come to terms with the potential guilt as Jennifer climbed on top of me. She spread her legs out far with her flexibility, one on either side of me, and let my cock head rest against her pussy. She reached down and centered it, so that the head was pointing right at her opening. Without removing her hand from the center of my shaft, she impaled herself on my cock, slowly sliding down as her hand lowered too.

"Fuck yeah!" she said with tons of excitement, but still in a whisper. She really wanted this and slid down as much of my cock as her petite frame would handle. Then she grabbed my legs and started to ride me, moaning but keeping things as hushed as possible. I reached up and grabbed her breasts as they bounced, trying to control my own breathing as well.

"Oh I love this," she smiled as her pussy started to squeeze me. "I'm cumming and I love it. I'm so much better than Jill. Her boyfriend's cock is inside me, not even with a condom, and she can't do anything about it."

Her words continued to build herself up as she came again quickly, her pussy going into another series of heavy contractions. I loved how tight she felt on me, and I had to work hard too to keep from making too much noise.

She slowed to a stop with my cock still buried inside her. "She'll be here any second," she said. Jennifer pulled a blanket to block out any view. Then she waited to here her sister approach. As she heard noise, Jennifer looked to the side, so that Jillian could see her face, and put on a bored look.

"Done yet?" Jillian asked.

"No, almost," Jennifer said. "Just go away, he's explaining things to me."

This was enough for her and she left.

Jennifer immediately started giggling again and gave me a high five. Then she tossed away the blanket and started to ride me again. She grabbed her hair and pulled it up as she bounced wildly on my shaft. It was a sight to see her petite body bounce on me.

"I know sometimes they do it like this," Jennifer said and turned around. She then started to ride me reverse cowgirl style. That was our generation; you could learn almost everything on porn before trying it.

She was really going for this, grabbing the bed and slamming her tiny pussy down on my cock over and over again. I saw her pinch one of her own nipples and I had to give her ass a playful slap. She giggled and then turned back around again so we could watch each other.

"I still...love this," she said between breaths. "I don't...want to...stop."

Right then, Jillian popped her head back in and breathed hard. "What the fuck!" she yelled, although this wasn't enough to distract her sister. Jennifer knew what she wanted and she wasn't about to stop. She continued to ride me hard as Jillian came closer to us.

"I can't believe this," she said. "You guys are really fucking?"

Her sister only answered her with more moaning.

"I thought you promised not to go crazy!" she yelled.

"I'm not...going crazy!" Jennifer called out between her increasingly heavy breathing. "He's just teaching...me how to fuck. Yeah!!"

"Did you at least put a condom on?" she asked, still upset but coming to grips with the current reality.

Again she was met with silence, but could see there wasn't anything on whenever her sister bounced up.

"You guys suck!" she yelled again.

The situation was driving me crazy, and I could feel my orgasm build and my cock swell. Her tight pussy lips split open each time she dropped down on me, driving me crazy.

"Oh fuck," Jennifer moan. "What's it mean when his cock gets thicker?"

"What?!" Jill screamed. "That means he's going to cum! Get the fuck off him! Stop her!"

"Ohhhh man!" Jennifer cooed. "He's going to cum? I want to feel that!"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Jill said.

I pretended to try to raise my body as my cock continued to get thicker inside Jennifer's pussy. "I can't get her off" I said.

"Be a fucking man!" she yelled again. "Sis, stop fucking him now."

"Back up bitch," Jennifer said and only went faster in response. Actually, she shifted her face to show Jillian every inch of pleasure plastered on her face. I was too turned on at this point, and I felt the first twitch in my cock, and knew any attempt to hold back would be futile now. I shuddered as shot after pleasure filled shot blasted into Jennifer's tight pussy.

"Oh my, fucking..." Jennifer moaned loudly. "I think he's cumming! He's cumming in my pussy!"

"No!" Jill yelled. "He better not be!" She seemed to be in a bit of denial, as ropes of hot cum filled her sister's hole.

"Oh yes!" Jennifer screamed. "It's so fucking hot! It's warming my insides. Keep cumming in my pussy!" She was still riding me and it wasn't long until my cum was running back down my shaft, only adding lubrication, while Jennifer continued to moan from the hot spurts. After my balls had emptied, I had to hold her in place to stop the sensitivity. She still had much to learn.

"Fuck you guys," Jillian said and left again. Jennifer fell onto my body and we started to kiss. Cum oozed from her tiny pussy and down her thighs.

"That was perfect!" Jennifer sighed contently. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. I know my sister."

At this point I wasn't overly worried. Whatever happened would happen. I felt bad, but I was young and dumb. Plus, she was pretty stupid to share me in the first place.

"You know," I started. "I didn't really get to show you what a crazy fuck is like."

Jennifer's eyes lit up. "Get that fucking thing back up then!" she yelled and started to suck on my cock, which was mixed with our cum. She was a little better in this position and had me back up after a little effort.

"Why don't you bend over and put your hands against your dresser?" I asked.

Jennifer eagerly ran over to her dresser and bent over, wiggling her tiny but firm ass at me. She turned her head around. "Come get me."

Quickly, I positioned myself behind her and rubbed my cock head against her soaked and swollen pussy lips. I reached around and grabbed her breasts, which felt fuller from her bent over angle. She was getting antsy, and without warning, I drove my cock into her tight pussy again. She screamed out this time, not worried about anybody hearing anymore. I grabbed onto her hips, and started to fuck her at a crazy speed. I wanted her to know what a real fuck was like, since she was so eager to learn.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness," she panted as I split her pussy with each thrust. "Don't. Fucking. Stop."

Jennifer seemed to be in a constant orgasm now, as her pussy clamped down on my cock constantly, threatening to slow down the fuck if not for my desire to make it tough for her to walk afterwards. She was doing her best to meet my thrusts, pushing back to meet me, but not fast enough to keep up with my animalistic pace. I took one hand off of her hip and moved it to her clit, rubbing her hard and setting off a larger set of orgasms. She lost her balance and her hands slid further down the dresser. This only gave me easier access, and I responded by slamming my cock into her pussy deeper, aiming for her g-spot.

"OH FUCK, " she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "OH FUCK OH FUCK."

She had given up meeting my thrusts due to exhaustion but I was still ramming her. Finally, I shoved my cock as deep inside her pussy as I could get, and shot another huge load of cum right off her cervix and deepest pussy walls.

"Oh fuck I love this part!" she moaned as I shot my seed into her. "More more!"

Her pussy milked my cock for all it was worth, and I made sure to give her every drop of cum that I had. I let my cock drop out of her and cum spilled down her leg. She fell to the floor, completely spent for energy.

"I want that every night," she said breathlessly.

* * *

[I apologize for the extremely short length of this story. I have no idea where to take this story, and only really wrote it because of large feedback from the first part. Consider this a short transition chapter, and if you guys want to give me some good ideas, I can write a next part. Feel free to send me comments about what direction you would like to see in the future. I don't mind continuing things, but would like a good idea to run with. Thank you to everyone for all of the awesome feedback during the first part, and I look forward to hearing from you again]

Jennifer and I decided to watch some television while we waited for Jill to come back. We laid out on her bed, still naked, and still with an obvious hint of my cum dripping from her opening.

Jill walked back into the room, a more reserved look on her face this time.

"I still can't believe you guys," she started.

"Oh get over it sis," Jennifer said. "You said I could share him, and I shared him."

"Yeah well I didn't expect you guys to go that far," she retorted. "I didn't think he'd cum in your pussy. We barely do that."

"I don't know why!" Jennifer responded. "It feels incredible! His dick is so long that it gets so deep inside you and it's so fucking warm. I'm so horny just thinking about it. He shot so much cum up my pussy, it'll be in there for a long time."

"Oh shut up" Jill said, but Jennifer's words were starting to turn me on again. Hearing her describe how things felt was really arousing, and I was starting to feel the blood flow return.

"Maybe he's just got more cum when it comes to me," she beamed. "I'm sure he doesn't fill up your pussy with that much. I'm flooded."

"To hell he doesn't!" Jill said, getting frustrated. She started to strip off her clothes and was soon naked in front of us. "He's hard again, now that I'm naked. I bet you he cums more in me."

With that, she quickly climbed onto the bed and grabbed my cock. She pumped the shaft a couple of times and then slid down on my cock. She put both of her hands on the bed and used it for leverage as she started to bounce up and down, faster and faster as she got going.

Jennifer only could watch a few seconds of this before she said, "No I want another ride!"

"Fuck you sis!" Jill said moaning. "This is still my cock."

Jennifer went for her and the two of them started to wrestle, while Jill still managed to bounce on my cock, although a little slower than before. Suddenly, Jennifer went behind Jill and lifted her up off of me. They were both small, but both had newfound strength with the current situation. Quickly, Jennifer climbed into position and buried her pussy completely onto my rod. "Fuck yeah!" she yelled as she started to ride me. Now Jill got back up and started to wrestle with her younger sister. Jennifer must have been the more athletic of the two because Jill couldn't seem to get her off as easily. Jennifer gripped the bed tightly and managed to stay on my cock. Jennifer then knocked her sister off balance and started to hold her down.

"You're going to watch it bitch!" Jennifer laughed as she pinned her sister down on the bed and rode my cock at the same time.

"No! Fuck you!" Jill said as she tried to squirm her way out of the compromised position, but couldn't seem to get her sister off of her.

"Why don't you just be useful and help him cum in me," she laughed again. "I can already feel his big cock starting to stiffen inside me. Now I know that means he's going to cum. I can't wait for that. It shoots so deep inside me. It comes out so fast too, like he wants to shoot it inside my pussy as quickly as possible."

"Don't fucking cum in her!" Jill said to me from underneath her sister. All she could do was watch my cock grow more swollen inside her younger sister; the large underside vein growing with each passing second.

"Do it!" Jennifer said. "Fill up my fucking pussy with your hot cum! My sis can watch how much cum you save especially for me. It's so thick! Get ready sis, he's going to blow his load! Three, two, one…!"

With a grunt I lost the fight of holding back my orgasm, and shot torrents of cum deep inside Jennifer's pussy. At first they shot in at an extremely fast pace, and then slowed down but shot longer ropes.

"OH FUCK!" Jennifer screamed. "He's cumming in my pussy sis! He's cumming so much! It's filling me so deep." Jill watched and winced as my vein and balls contracted with each pleasure filled shot of cum. "He's still cumming! I'm so full of his cock and his cum!"

Jill just looked at us, with a mix of anger and defeat.

My cock fell out of Jennifer's pussy, losing blood flow as it slapped back against me. My cum quickly started to drip out of her, and Jennifer looked down at it with a big smile.

"So much for him saving up cum for you," Jennifer bragged. "Look at it all! He flooded me. I'm so warm."

"Yeah well there would have been more if it had been me," Jill tried to retort.

Jennifer ignored her and watched the cum continue to leak out from inside her.


	28. Hung like a horse

Every summer, our family took a trip to visit our relatives on their farm. It was a trip that my sister and I looked forward to every year. For two weeks, we basically had the run of the land with little or no supervision. We got to explore all of the barns, watch the animals, and swim in the creek that flowed through the pasture. Usually there were other visiting kids to play with as well.

This year, my cousin Amber was visiting from New York City. It was her first trip out to the farm and it took her a while to get used to the fact that our here on the farm, there was no cell phones, no internet, and no cable TV to occupy her time. Depriving a teenage girl of these "necessities" of live could be devastating. It was actually my sister Sarah who convinced her that it was possible to survive for two weeks in this rural desert.

The next day, it was a very hot and sunny day. All three of us decided to cool off my going down to the creek for a swim. When we were stripping off our clothes to get to the suits underneath, I noticed that Amber was wearing a relatively skimpy pink bikini. Unlike the traditional one-piece suit that Becky was wearing, the bikini clearly looked like something designed more for sunbathing than for swimming. Whenever Amber would jump or splash, her tits would lurch, barely restrained by the thin piece of fabric trying their best to restrain them.

Did I mention that Amber was quite an attractive young thing? Maybe this trip can get even more interesting.

Becky must have noticed my interest in Amber since she murmured so only I could hear, "Aren't you glad you're wearing a loose pair of trunks, eh, Chad?"

After a few minutes, Amber got out of the water and sat down on a blanket on the shore. Maybe she realized her suit wasn't all that safe for bounding about in the water. I saw that as an opportunity and sat down next to her.

"So, have you adjusted to life on the farm yet?" I asked Amber.

"Not really," she sighed. "I mean, I guess the farm is kinda interesting, but I feel so out of touch with the real world."

"We'll keep you so busy showing you things around here that you won't have time to think about the rest of the world," I promised. "We can go see the animals over in the barn later. Then you can really understand the meaning of the phrase, 'hung like a horse,'" I laughed.

At this comment, Amber turned about as pink as her bikini. I hadn't counted on that strong of a reaction and hoped I hadn't pushed things too far. Before I could change the topic to something safer, Amber quietly said, "It's not just an expression?"

I chuckled; hoping to make it sound like it was no big deal. "No, it's pretty literal. Why don't we go down to the barn tonight and take a look?"

Suddenly, I hear Becky say from behind me, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's all go. We can sit up in the hayloft and watch the animals come in without them disturbing us."

I shot Becky an annoyed glance at her comment. So much for getting Amber alone for a while. I tried not to look disappointed as Amber asked, "So the animals won't be able to bite us?"

"Nope, they'll be on the ground floor. We can watch in safety," Becky assured Amber.

That decided it for Amber. "Okay, after dinner?"

"That's when a lot of them come back in from the pasture," I said.

"What was that all about?" I demanded as I burst into Becky's room back at the farm?

"I was just trying to help you out, Chad," Becky calmly answered, almost like she was trying to ignore me.

"How is inviting yourself on our private outing, 'helping?'" I asked angrily.

"I know what you were trying to do and I know you want to fuck her, but in case you hadn't noticed, she's not like most of those easy girls you dated from school", Becky explained patiently.

"Easy?" I asked.

"Yep. I know you're good at getting the girls to spread their legs for you by the second date, but most of those chicks would give it to almost anyone who asked."

"Well, I know you weren't terribly patient with Andrew yourself," I struck back. Practice was cancelled one day after school and I came home early. When I got home, instead of finding an empty house like I expected, I found Becky lying on her back on the living room couch and Andrew on top of her pushing his cock in and out of her pussy.

"I love the double standard you set between my exploits and yours," huffed Becky. "Anyway, I don't disapprove of your conquests – I said I was trying to help."

"How?"

"I doubt Amber would have agreed to go with you alone, and if she did, it's likely she'd bolt if you tried anything serious. If I'm there, I think she'll be a little more relaxed."

"Maybe…" I slowly said.

"Besides, she's here for two more weeks, just like us. There should be plenty of time for your private rendezvous later."

"I guess you're right," I sighed.

After dinner, the three of us headed out to the barn and climbed up the ladder to the hayloft. Amber and Becky were chatting away as they found a spot near the edge of the loft. After looking around for a little while, Becky knelt down declaring, "Here we go. We can see from the pasture entrance all the way into the pens from here."

Amber sat down next and I sat down so that Amber was between Becky and me. At first, there wasn't much to see. For a while, there wasn't much to see – we just looked at the cows milling about and the cats that live in the barn dodging in and out of cover.

Then I saw the event I was waiting for. A large stallion that I knew was visiting the farm slowly sauntered into the barn entrance. As it got closer, the angle to watch it got better and you could see its member hanging long and think from underneath its body. When Becky got a good view of it, she whispered something to Amber and pointed towards the horse. I could hear Amber give a sharp gasp. I glanced over at Amber and saw that her gaze was locked onto that horse. Her breathing was more rapid and I could see her breasts rise and fall under her shirt. "Wow…" she sighed quietly.

"First time seeing a horse's cock?" I asked Amber quietly. Becky gave me a sharp glance at my comment but didn't say anything. Amber's gaze was still fixed on the horse. I'm not sure she even heard me anyway.

"How does it…" Amber asked as she glanced down to her lap.

Becky put her arm around Amber protectively as she reassured her, "It's the right size for the horse. It does look impressive though."

"If there were any mares around in the barn, you might get to see him use it," I said, wondering what effect that sight would have on her.

A few moments passed by. "Are…" Amber started, uncertain if she should continue. Becky motioned her forward and Amber whispered the rest of the question in her ear.

"Yes, all horses have ones that large," smiled Becky.

"No, I meant…" stammered Amber.

"Well, you'd have to ask Chad about that," replied Becky. "Are you 'hung like a horse?'" she asked me.

My cock is slightly above average, at least based on what I've seen in the gym locker room, but I'm not match for a horse of course. Putting on my best face, I say, "Well, I'm no match for a horse…"

At this point, Becky and Amber are sitting next to each other, turned to face across from me. I could see Amber's gaze drop down towards my shorts and if you looked carefully, you could see the slight bulge where my hardening cock was showing.

Becky leaned close to Amber and asked, "Did you want to see his for comparison?"

I could tell by her reaction that her shyness was warring with her curiosity. Another reassuring caress from Becky was apparently all that was needed to make her feel secure enough to timidly say, "Okay."

I undid the snap on my shorts and lowered the zipper. I reached in with one hand and pushed the waistband of my undies down and pulled my cock out over the top. It was quite hard at this point and the handling caused a small drop of liquid to appear at the tip. When I removed my hands, my cock was standing proudly at attention as I sat cross-legged on the floor.

Amber leaned forward slightly to get a better look. She seemed to be studying it carefully, noting the veins running up the side, seeing the large head at the top of the cock and how it twitched in time with my heartbeat. "What do you think," I asked softly.

Amber sat straight back up as the question snapped her out of her reverie. She glanced back down into the barn and then back at my member and said, "Not as large."

"Yes, but the right size for us girls," Becky said. I noticed at this point that Becky seemed to be taking quite an interest in my cock as well. I found myself wondering how mine compared to Andrew's.

Hoping that Amber would be caught up enough in the mood, I asked, "What about my turn?"

"Hmmm…" asked Amber.

"Well, you got to see me. Do I get to see you?" I asked hopefully.

Amber got that uncertain "deer in the headlights" look, but Becky quickly answered, "That only seems fair. We can let you see our tits. Okay, Amber?" Becky started to lift her shirt up towards her neck.

Amber still looked a little uncertain, but watched as Becky got her shirt bunched up under her neck, revealing a plain, white bra. Honestly, I had never really looked at my sister sexually before, not even when I walked in on her and Andrew (although that scene did make me realize that she wasn't my "little sister" anymore) but I found this strip-tease quite exciting. Becky's tits weren't as large as Amber's, but they had a nice shape to them.

As Becky reached behind her towards the clasp of her bra, she glanced over at Amber and repeated, "Okay?"

Amber definitely looked uncertain, but after seeing Becky exposing herself, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it up. As her shirt rose, Amber's larger tits came into view. She was wearing a lacy bra that revealed quite a bit of cleavage on the top of her mounds. I definitely liked the view, although I tried not to stare. It helped that I could look back and forth between the two pairs on display.

At this point, Becky unsnapped the clasp and her bra fell free down her arms. Her perky tits hung free, suspended nicely on their own straight out from her chest. Right in the middle was a small, pointy nipple that hardened from exposure to the air. I found myself whistling appreciatively as Becky reached up, pushed the bottom of her tits up and together then let go so they would bounce back into place. She said, "Like what you see, Chad?"

As I started to say something about how beautiful she looked when Amber suddenly got up, her shirt falling back into place, and said, "I can't do this," as she rushed towards the steps leading down and out of the barn.

I watched her leave then turned back towards Becky. I watched as Becky put her bra back into place and covered up again. "I guess that's a good start," Becky said. "You might want to cover that back up before we head back inside," she said, motioning at my cock that was still hanging out.

That night in bed, I knew I had to give my cock some relief after all of the teasing it got during the day. As I rubbed my hand up and down, I found myself thinking just as much about Becky's body as I did Amber's. I retraced the events in the barn, and imagined how they might have continued if Amber hadn't left, but it was Becky that I was picturing, her tits hanging down in front of her, that was in my mind when I exploded all over the bed. It had been quite a while since I'd come that hard.

As I lay there, enjoying the aftermath, I wondered what would happen after Amber had a chance to think over today. Would she be scared away by us, or would she gather her courage. I also wondered why Becky seemed so interested in helping me seduce Amber.

The next day, Amber showed no sign that anything happened last night at all, although I didn't get to see much of her. She and Becky went into town together to do some shopping. That evening after dinner, Amber came over to me and Becky as we were finishing up the dishes. "I'd like…, I mean…," she started. After taking a breath, she quietly said, "Can we go to the barn again?"

Inside, I was thrilled, but I tried to keep my enthusiasm from showing too much. "That's fine with me."

Amber looked over at Becky. From her look, it was clearly only okay with her if Becky came along too. Becky didn't hesitate though. "Me too. Let's go," she said, giving Amber a pat on the back.

All three of us went back out to the barn and climbed back into the loft. Most of the animals were back in at this point and the horse we saw yesterday was milling around one part of the barn, grazing on some hay. From this angle, his cock was clearly visible hanging down and Amber's gaze was fixated on it again. Every now and then, she would glance back towards me, as if comparing what she saw, and after a few minutes, I could see her start to squirm a little bit as she was crouching.

"Could… can…," started Amber, but then she turned to Becky and whispered something in her ear.

Becky smiled and said, "She'd like to see yours again. Just for comparison, of course."

"Of course," I smiled back. I was hoping she remembered what happened last night and knew what I'd expect in return. "But tonight, I think it's time for you ladies to start first. Seems only fair, right?"

I think Amber had been expecting that. "Okay…" she said hesitantly, looking over at Becky for reassurance. She still sat still, like she was waiting for Becky to make the first move.

Becky didn't disappoint. She quickly raised her shirt up and over her head, her breasts one again bouncing in the cups of her bra. Seeing as Amber still hadn't moved, she reached over and grabbed her blouse and pulled it over her head in one swift motion.

Amber sat there, shocked for a moment, before instinctively crossing her hands over her ample bosom. As I tried to get a better look, Becky interrupted saying, "Okay, stud. It's your turn next."

Thinking it was only fair; I undid the snap at the top of my shorts and pulled them down. The bulge in my underwear that had already formed was clearly visible – something that did not escape the notice of the girls. While they were admiring the view, I also pulled my shirt off and tossed it into the pile with my shorts. I lay back slightly into the hay to give the girls a better view and said, "Your turn now."

Again, Becky was the first one to act, reaching behind her back and undoing the clasp on her bra. Just like yesterday, her breasts held their own as the bra fell free. She then gave an encouraging glance to Amber.

Amber sat for a moment and then slowly reached back. Her bra snapped open, letting her breasts fall freely. Being larger, they sagged a bit as they lost the support of her bra, but they were still a nice round shape. Unlike Becky's tiny, pink nipples, Amber's ample breasts were crowned with a larger nipple, centered in a larger, darker areola. If anything, the sight of these hooters made my cock grow even harder. After letting the bra drop to the ground, Amber still held her hands partially obscuring my view.

Becky now glanced in my direction. I wondered who was really running this show, but I decided that I didn't care. "Okay, ladies, time for the main event," I said as I stood up and slowly lowered my undies down my legs. My cock bounced up sharply as it was finally released from its prison and bobbed several times, coming to rest pointing straight out from my body.

I heard an audible gasp, coming from Amber I think, when my cock came into view and as I looked up, I saw that she had abandoned any attempt at keeping her body hidden. Instead, her full attention was fixed directly on my cock.

Amber reached her hand out towards me a short distance, and then glanced as Becky, as if asking if it was okay. Asking me apparently never entered into their thoughts, not that I would have minded anyway. Getting the encouraging nod from Becky, Amber crawled the two steps towards me and gently touched the head of my cock with her finger. My cock bounced in response to the gentle push and Amber was transfixed by the sight.

"You can put your hand around it," I suggested.

Amber glanced up at me, startled as if she had forgotten I could talk. But curiosity overcame her fear and she again reached out her hand, wrapping it around my shaft. "Wow… it's so warm," she said to Becky. "And it's hard and soft at the same time… weird."

Becky smiled back knowingly. "Try moving your hand up and down the length of it. Guys really like that," Becky suggested.

Amber nodded and turned her attention back to me. She slid her hand all of the way down towards the base and then slowly back up. Her touch was electrifying, sending a wave of pleasure that followed behind her touch.

While her attention was distracted, I reached out with my hands and slowly cupped Amber's large breasts in my hand. At first, I gently supported the weight on the bottom. Her tits felt like soft pillows – almost a fluffy feeling that contradicted their size. While I felt a flinch when I first made contact, as my hands enveloped more of the flesh, I could feel Amber lean in slightly, pushing her tits into my hands. I'm not even sure she was aware that I was doing it.

I slowly knelt down next to Amber as my fingers continued their exploration of her chest. I held each breast in my hand, running my thumbs up and across the curve of her tits. I noticed the Amber was breathing in time to my strokes. Her rhythm on my cock also slowed down a little as she seemed to lose focus. After a minute of this, I finally allowed my thumb to graze over her nipples. The reaction was instantaneous – Amber arched her back towards me and gave a loud groan of pleasure. Her hand clamped down on my cock.

At this point, I noticed that Becky was still sitting to the side of us watching. She had her hand inside the waistband of her shorts and it looked like she was rubbing herself off. I gave a small chuckle, glad that she was enjoying the show, while I turned my attention back to Amber. "Do you like how that feels?" I asked her. As she nodded back, I replied, "I can do something that will feel even nicer."

Without waiting for her response, I lowered my face towards her breasts. My tongue traced a path across the tops of her mounds, then around the bottom curves. Only after making a full circle around the outside did I start liking towards the center. As my lips approached her nipples, I could hear mewing sounds coming from her throat.

Finally, my lips approached their destination as I took the nipple deep into my mouth. Amber let out a shout as my tongue circled around the nipple. I flicked my tongue back and forth across the hard tip and each time, her cry got louder and sharper. After only a few moments of this, Amber's entire body lurched up towards me and she let out a loud, rhythmic moaning sound. This girl was so hot that she came from only a little sucking on her tits!

After her orgasm subsided, Amber collapsed back into the hay. I started to move over her, reaching for the waistband of her shorts. I had to fuck her now.

Unfortunately, she had other plans. She blocked my hands, gasping, "I think… that's enough… for now…"

With a clearly disappointed look on my face, Becky said, "That's not very fair to him." Becky's face has a flushed look on it. I'm sure that she got herself off as well. Wondering when the last time she had wondered about "fair" Becky continued, "At least let him come as well."

"How?" asked Amber.

"Remember how I said that guys really like their cock being stroked? Just keep doing that and he'll come the same way you did."

"Like this," Amber asked as she wrapped her hand around my cock again. Her motion up and down the shaft felt exquisite, but it was irregular.

"You want more of a pumping motion," Becky said as she moved behind me. I could feel her breasts push into my back as she reached around me to replace Amber's hands with her own. Becky collected the precum that was leaking liberally from the tip and expertly coated my shaft with it. From the motion of her hand and the way she twisted and used her thumbs, I could tell she'd done this before.

As Becky continued to pump away at me, Amber lay underneath me, watching closely. I knew I wasn't going to last long under this assault and I could feel myself pass that threshold where there's no holding back. I warned Amber, "I'm going to come soon…"

Almost as soon as I said that, I felt the familiar release wash through me and the first jolt of sperm came shooting hard out of my cock, splattering on the middle of Amber's belly. As her eyes widened in shock, a second burst flew out, and a weaker third burst. As the remaining waves of my orgasm swept through me, the last of my cum dribbled out, making a small pile on the ground just in front of her crotch.

Amber stared at amazement – clearly this was the first time she'd actually seen anyone cum before. She put her finger into the glop of cum on her belly, swirling it around to feel the texture and consistency. "This is what makes babies?" she asked.

"Yep. It feels great when it spurts inside of you."

"You've done it before?" Amber asked.

"A few times." Becky's gaze seemed lost in reminiscence. "The feeling is indescribable."

"Want to know what it feels like," I asked hopefully.

Amber gave a 'nice try' smile back and said, "Not tonight. I think we've already done enough." She started to get that self-conscious look back in her face. As she grabbed her bra and blouse, she said, "I'd better get back inside and clean up."

"I guess we all should," Becky continued.

The next day, I saw that Amber kept making furtive glances in my direction all day long. I looked for a chance to get alone with her, but never found a chance. With friends visiting the farm this day, there was never a time when I could get some time alone with her.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Becky came over to me and said, "There's something you'll find interesting in the barn." After delivering that message, she trotted off across the yard. It didn't take me long to follow.

As we got to the base of the ladder to the loft, Becky motioned for quiet as she started climbing up. In the silence, I could hear noises coming from the barn. Just as I got to the top of the ladder, I realized what those sounds were and the view I saw in the loft confirmed my thought.

In the loft, Amber lay on her back. Her blouse was unbuttoned in the front and her bra pulled off her tits. One hand was rubbing and grasping at the exposed breast. The other hand had pulled her skirt completely up to her waist, pulled her panties aside and was rubbing her pussy lips rapidly. Her gaze was focused down into the main barn area where I could hear the sounds of two horses mating.

As I stood on the ladder with just my head poking up wondering how to take advantage of this situation, Becky boldly strode across the loft towards Amber. She was practically next to Amber when she was finally noticed. Becky lay down next to Amber, running her hands over Amber's tits, softly saying "Watching the horse get a piece of the action."

I expected Amber to freak out at this point, but instead she looked at Becky with a glazed look in her eye. "What does it feel like, Becky?"

"It's the best sensation in the world. You feel so full. Getting off is way better than when you do it yourself." She looked over towards me and said, "Chad knows you're here too. He can help."

I could see that Becky was still rubbing Amber's tits and that Amber hand was still busy in her pussy. The glazed look hadn't disappeared from her face either, so I slowly climbed into the loft and walked over towards the girls. As I came into view, Amber gave a hungry look at me.

I quickly removed my clothes. While there wasn't a lot of foreplay for me here, my cock got fully hard at the sight of Amber playing with herself. As I lowered my shorts, Amber's gaze quickly went from my face to my cock. Her hand was still buzzing in her pussy. "Do you want this inside you?" I asked her.

"Go on," Becky said to her. Becky's hands moved lower, joining Amber's hands on her pussy. Becky grabbed the band of Amber's panties and pulled them off her legs, exposing her pussy completely to me.

I lay over her, carefully positioning my cock at her entrance, hoping that I could finally get inside of her before she changed her mind. Amazingly, Becky helped line my cock up to her entrance, while saying to Amber in a soft voice, "It will probably hurt a little bit at first, but then it will feel wonderful."

Amber's pussy was already completely soaked from her earlier activities. As I gently pushed into her opening, I slipped in easily. Even though she was very wet, it was a tight fit. As my cock inched its way inside her, it met some resistance. I pushed hard and it suddenly gave way, my cock sliding all of the way inside her. Amber stiffened up and let out a loud groan at the penetration that sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain.

I held my cock in position to let her get used to the size. When I felt her body relax a little, I slowly pulled out of her. Despite how slick she was, I could feel her pussy grabbing onto my cock as it withdrew. When it was almost all of the way out, I reversed course and slowly slid it in. This time, the penetration was rewarded with a low moan of passion from Amber. She had her eyes closed and her face was twisted in an expression of rapture.

I could see Becky still had one hand working over Amber's tits while I was slowly pushing in and out of her. Becky's other hand was underneath her dress, presumably simulating what Amber was experiencing. It was very erotic to hear Amber's gasping at each thrust in time with my sister's gasps from her finger-fucking.

Amber was very close to the edge even before we came up and it didn't take much at all for her to explode into a massive orgasm. When I felt it begin, I held my cock deep within her. I could feel the walls of her vagina ripple as the waves of her orgasm coursed through her body.

When she came down from the orgasmic high, she said to Becky, "Oh my God, that was amazing!"

Through her gasping, Becky said, "Wait until you feel him spurt inside you."

That statement snapped reality back into Amber. "Oh, no! Don't come in me! I don't want to get pregnant."

I thought all girls over the age of 12 were on the pill these days, but apparently not Amber. I realized I really did have to stop. I didn't want to become a father any more than she wanted to become a mother.

My disappointment must have been clear on my face. "Poor Chad," said Becky. "Why don't you shoot it in me instead?" Becky lay back in the hay and peeled her panties down her legs.

I'm sure part of me was thinking that this was my sister asking me to fuck her, but those parts of me weren't in control at the moment. I pulled out of Amber and moved over to where Becky was lying down. She reached down between us and positioned my cock at her opening. As soon as it was lined up, Becky grabbed my ass and pulled me hard into her. She was just as wet as Amber was and I slid smoothly into her; my cock penetrating all the way inside her.

I started moving in and out of her. With each inward stroke she would push her pelvis up towards me and pull my ass down, squeezing me deep inside her. It didn't take much of this physical thrusting before I was on the verge. "Here it comes," I warned her.

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me! Spurt deep inside your little sister!" Becky yelled as she pulled me down even harder. Her dirty talk pushed me over the edge as I thrust has hard and as deep inside her as I could and the first burst of semen jetted out of my cock and filled the inside of her pussy. "Oh!" Becky gasped as she felt it inside her. A second wave followed the first, along with another "Oh!" from Becky. Each spurt from me was matched with another gasp from Becky as she felt each twitch from my cock. Around the fourth or fifth spurt, Becky tensed up as her orgasm came to her. She wrapped her legs tightly around me, pinning me deep inside me, and wriggled her pussy all over my groin. Her gasps changed to a long, continuous groan as the release washed over her as well.

We both just lay together, letting the feeling of our orgasms pass over us. As we came to our senses, we noticed that Amber was still watching us, absently fingering her pussy.

"Wow," Amber said.

"Yeah," smiled Becky. "You've got to get your problem fixed so you can experience this too."

I got up, withdrawing from Becky. I could see a flood of sperm flow out of her pussy as I pulled out. "We'd all better get cleaned up before we're missed."

When I woke up the next morning, I was still thinking about what had happened last evening. At the time, I didn't give much thought to the fact that it was my little sister Becky that I was fucking. Now, I was worried about how she would react. I seriously doubted that she would tell anyone about it, but I was worried about what she would think of what happened.

I went down the hall to her bedroom and gave a soft knock on the door. I heard her voice say, "Come in," so I opened the door and slipped into her room.

Becky was standing on the far side of the bed, with her back to me. She was still wearing the long nightgown that she wore to bed and was going through something in her dresser.

"About yesterday," I began, unsure of exactly what to say. "I mean… we got a little carried away. You're my sister and… When we had sex…" Becky was just standing straight up, her back still to me. I couldn't read her expression and that was making me feel more worried. "It was really good, but I shouldn't have… I won't let it happen again."

"That's where your wrong, big brother," Becky said in a level voice. Then she turned around to face me. Her nightgown was completely unbuttoned in front and as she took her first steps towards me, she flung it off her shoulders leaving herself clad in only a pair of white, cotton panties. "I want it to happen again," she said as she closed the distance between us.

Becky moved next to me, wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my face down to hers to give me a kiss. This definitely wasn't a sister-like kiss – her tongue licked around the outside of my lips and then pushed inside to mingle with mine. As she did this, she pushed her body into mine, pushing her breasts against my chest and grinding her groin against my slowly hardening member. This was enough to shock me out of my reverie. I wrapped my hands around her waist, letting them rest of the cups of her ass. Each cheek filled my palm nicely and had just the right amount of firmness and softness.

After a moment, Becky took a half-step back and reached down between us with her hands. She grabbed my shorts and undies together and pushed them down to my feet. As she stood back up, she then grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. Now that I was standing naked before her, she gave an appraising look over my body, definitely liking what she saw, and pulled me over to her bed.

We toppled onto the bed together. Since I didn't really get a chance to explore her body last night during our frenzied coupling, I took the opportunity now. I leaned down over Becky and resumed our kiss. As my tongue explored her mouth, I took one tit in each hand, slowly running my fingers around the edges. While not as large as Amber's, they were more firm, holding their shape better and providing a smooth surface to touch. My fingers slowly spiraled from the outside to the center, eventually reaching the small, pink nipple that was poking out of the tips.

While my hands were exploring the curves of Becky's breasts, I could feel her breath quicken. She would make light mewing noises as I found each tender spot. My kisses moved from her mouth, down her neck and towards the center of her cleavage. As my tongue approached Becky's nipples, I could feel her arch her back up towards me as she chanted, "Yes, yes…" I suddenly closed my lips completely around her right tit, hungrily devouring the breast in my mouth. I heard an incoherent yelp coming from Becky's lips as the squirmed beneath me.

As my lips help her tits busy, my hands continued their voyage down her body. I ran them over her flat tummy, briefly tickling her "inny" belly-button, and glided them over her panty-covered mound. I could feel both the heat and wetness emanating from her pussy. I hooked my hands over the edge of her panties and slowly pulled them down. As my hands lowered, my tongue also lowered, tracing a path from her breasts towards her now exposed pussy.

Becky could sense what was coming. "Yes, lick me down there. Lick my pussy," she directed as my tongue approached its destination. As my hands pulled her panties off her feet, they made their way back up her legs, reaching underneath her to hold her ass. I lifted her rear slightly off the bed, pushing her slit into my waiting tongue. As I made my first lick from the base of her slit, up to her clit, Becky pushed her pussy deeper into my face, yelling, "Yes, lick me there. Lick it harder! Yes!"

I continued, giving a slow lick from the bottom to the top, driving my tongue as deep into her slit as I could, and giving her clit a sharp flick with my tongue at the end of each stroke. Becky enthusiastically cheered on my efforts with her cries. As her motions got more frantic, at the end of a stroke, I took her clit into my mouth and sucked deep inside, flicking my tongue over it repeatedly. "Yes, right there! Oh, yes! Oh! Oh! I'm coming! Don't stop! Don't stop! Yes!!!" she screamed as her thighs clamped around my face. I could feel a sudden surge of wetness envelop my face as Becky came hard underneath me.

As the waves of orgasm passed, Becky grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up towards her. She had a hungry look in her face. "Now, put that dick of yours deep inside me," she ordered. I wasn't going to disagree.

I lined my member up with her steaming hole and as I gazed into her eyes, slowly pushed my way inside. We each gave a contented sigh at the feeling of becoming one. As I lay with my cock fully inside my sister's pussy, she wrapped her arms and legs around my body, holding me deep inside her.

I moved my cock in and out of her pussy in long, slow, rhythmic strokes. Becky, still wrapped around me, flexed her pelvis with each stroke, heightening the sensation of each withdrawal and penetration. Unlike the frantic fuck the previous day, this was a slow, sensual joining. With each stroke, Becky would give a light, "Yes," as my cock penetrated into her depths.

After longer than I thought possible, given my state, I could feel my release building and found myself speeding the pace of my strokes up. Becky could sense this as well, as she matched my strokes, encouraging me to go faster. "Yes, yes, yes…" she would chant.

"I'm going to cum soon," I warned her as I could feel my cock approaching that point of no return.

"Yes, come inside me…" she ordered. "Deep inside me… Fill me up, Chad! Fill your sister up!" As her chanting continued, I gave a final push as deep in her as I could as my sperm jetted out the end of my cock. Becky could sense immediately when it happened and continued grinding against my cock. "Oh, yes! There! Yes!" she yelled as she milked every last drop out of me. Finally, I collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

I'm not sure if I drifted off for a moment, or just lay there in a daze, but in a few minutes I came to my senses to see Becky still lying next to me, staring adoringly into my face. "What got into you, Becky?" I asked her.

"You did, Brother," she replied with a smirk. "Actually, I've been hoping something like this would happen since I lost my cherry a few months ago."

"Um… really?" I asked in a confused way.

"Yep," she explained. "First, you're always around when I'd need you. Second, you won't blab about it to anyone else. And, most importantly…" she paused as she glanced down at my now shrinking cock. "Yours feels much nicer inside me."

That last comment filled me with pride. I gave Becky a big hug, telling her, "It will always be ready for you."

Now, we didn't start fucking like rabbits every chance we got, but over the next week and a half, Becky and I found a few other times to have sex again. The sexual games with Amber and Becky also continued. I didn't get to fuck Amber again, although there was a close encounter when we were out at the creek.

We were all swimming naked in the creek. It seemed silly after our sexual escapades to bother with bringing our suits down to the creek to change into. The three of us were horsing around in the water and Becky gave me an unexpected push on my back. I fell forward, landing in Amber's arms, and the two of us crashed to the ground, landing in the shallows at the edge of the water. After we each caught our breath from the fall, we both realized that I was lying fully on top of her and my cock, which was always slightly hard around the two naked girls, was nestled directly on top of her pussy and was expanding to its full size.

Amber gazed into my eyes and slowly gyrated her hips, rubbing her pussy along the length of my shaft. When I felt this, I slowly started moving against her as well. We only got a couple strokes in when Becky asked, "Are you two okay?" This simple question snapped us out of our trance, and we both disengaged and stood up to show her that we were fine.

Two weeks after our first encounter, Amber came up to me as I was cleaning up after dinner. "Come with me to the barn," she whispered in my ear, and sauntered off.

I finished putting things away as far as I could and then headed out to the barn, wondering what Amber had in mind. I climbed the latter up to the loft. As I looked around, Amber grabbed me from the side. She pulled her towards her, wrapped her hands around her and planted a kiss on my lips.

As we kissed, I reflected at how much more assertive Amber had become over the last two weeks, at least around me and Becky. As my tongue sparred with hers in our mouths, my hands moved up and down her back, then went lower to massage her ass cheeks. We stood together, kissing passionately, and grinding our pelvises together.

After a few minutes, Amber stepped away and moved one of her hands over my crotch. She started rubbing the bulge of my cock up and down through the material of my shorts. "Your sister gave me a pack of her pills," Amber said quietly. "The directions said to wait two weeks to make sure they had taken effect." She stopped and looked up into my face longingly. I guess she was still too shy to directly come out and say it, but I knew she was telling me that she wanted to feel my cock come inside her and that she was safe now.

Her hand continued moving up and down my bulge while I moved my hands back up towards her neck. The yellow sun dress that Amber was wearing was one of those where the bowtie at the top of the neck held the entire thing in place. My hands pulled on the ends of the bow and the strings gently separated. As I let go, the dress gently fell away, landing in a pile at her feet, revealing a bra and a pair of matching panties that were both the same shade of bright yellow that the dress had been. Even though I'd seen her naked several times, somehow the sight of her in this lingerie that exactly matched her dress was more erotic.

Amber stepped out of the dress and back against me. She pressed her body back against mine, her hand still between us on my bulge. My hands found their way onto her large tits, cupping each one through the thin material of her bra. I bent my head down and placed it into the cleft of her cleavage, causing her to gasp. As I licked in her valley, my hands found the clasp around back, releasing her tits from their captivity. As the bra fell free, it allowed my tongue to roam freely from one mound to the other. As my tongue made circles around her tits, and flicked her large, dark nipples, Amber was starting to squirm against me. Even after that first day, she had always aroused easily and many a time I could make her come just by licking her tits.

I didn't want her to have her release yet though, so I disengaged and moved her hands to the top of my shorts. Amber got the hint and pulled my shorts down, releasing my straining cock. As her hand returned to my member, I pulled my shirt over my head.

I sat down on the ground, lowing Amber down next to me. Her hand was still moving over my cock, spreading the lubrication leaking from the tip all up and down my shaft. My hand spread apart her legs and traced circles over her soaking wet panties. My fingers could feel the contours of her opening and they traced the edges of her pussy lips with each circle.

I slipped a finger underneath the material and touched her slit directly. This first contact elicited a loud gasp from Amber. Her hand on my cock stopped momentarily as she was lost in the sensations coming from her pussy. I took hold of the panty itself and Amber lay back and lifted her hips off the ground so I could remove the interfering piece of clothing from her body.

My fingers returned to their massage, running circles around her opening, and flicking her clit on each pass by it. Occasionally, I would dip one of my fingers into her opening. Her opening was definitely tighter, but she was plenty wet enough for what was going to happen next.

As I moved over her, I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she gasped, her gaze slowly focusing on my face. "Just let me know when you're going to…, okay?"

I positioned myself at the mouth of her pussy, held her hips with my hands, and slowly pushed my way into her. She was definitely tighter than Becky, after all this was only the second time she'd been fucked, and I could feel the texture and warmth of her pussy more clearly on my cock. Despite her wetness, I didn't want to force my way in all at once, so I slowly pushed in and out. Each stroke worked its way a little deeper than the previous. Each time my cock penetrated to a new depth, another gasp came from Amber's mouth.

When I had gotten my full length inside her, I looked at Amber's face to see how she was doing. She met my gaze and smiled. As I started moving inside her again, her expression returned to that of a distant concentration. She was totally lost in the sensations that my cock was creating in her.

As my cock pumped in and out of her, I let my hands explore the rest of her body. She was definitely a little chunkier all around than Becky – not fat by any means though – but that padding made her body feel softer against him.

Amber was already close to the edge, so it wasn't long before I could feel her twitching and bucking underneath me. She was definitely quieter than Becky, only letting a series of, "Oh… oh… oh…" escape her mouth as she came. When it passed, I could see her gaze focus back on me and I started to increase the speed of my thrusts.

"Okay," I said between breaths, "get ready. I'm going to come…" I gave a few more long thrusts into her and as I felt the familiar sensation of my orgasm beginning, I thrust deep inside Amber. She sensed that this was the start and she held herself very still underneath me. Both of us were locked in a tight embrace as my cock twitched over and over delivering load after load of my cream inside her. Even though Amber was still, I could feel her body flinch in time to my pulses.

When the twitches subsided, Amber gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear, "That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. Thank you." I returned the hug and we just stayed in each other's' arms for a few more moments.

In the week that we had before Amber had to return with her family to New York, we fucked nearly every day. She wanted to get as much of me as she could before she had to leave. Becky and I also continued fucking, although not as frequently, even after we returned to our homes. When school started back up, we both dated other people like normal, but the fact that we had each other to satisfy our urges allowed us to be more sexually selective in our dating.

But looking back, that summer was one of the most memorable summer vacations I had.


	29. Liza at l Peter's house

Peters House

I had myself prepared and ready for john to pick me up

with 5 mins to spare. I chose a slightly shorter black

lycra skirt., 4 inches above the knee, but respectable

enough for the neighbours. .My quarter cup bra was

lifting my boobs enough for my nipples to push through

my black net top, so I had to put a jacket on for the

short walk to the car.

I was just beginning to feel the effects of the cider

I had been drinking. My pussy was nice and moist, just

wet enough to lube my butt plug as I slipped it in and

out of me.

I pushed it up my arse just as john's car pulled up

outside.

I wiped my hand over my cunt and arse to make sure

nothing was leaking too much, checked myself in the

mirror and went out to the car.

John was full of very flattering and very rude

comments as we drove to peters. I had to tell him to

keep his eyes on the road as I took my jacket off and

rolled over the waistband of my skirt. It was now at a

decent length, about an inch below my labia.

We saw john's (another one) car carrying clare, pull

into peters driveway just ahead of us.

I went straight over to her when we got out, threw my

arms around her, "glad you got the clothes babe".

She was wearing exactly the same as me but in white.

We kissed and felt under each others skirts, we were

both naked shaved and getting wetter. I felt her arse

and poked at her empty hole with my finger. She felt

my ass and bit my bottom lip as she tapped on the butt

plug.

The two johns came round on either side of us, gave

our butts a playful spank and ushered us into the

house. Peter was waiting in the kitchen with glasses

of champagne, he gave us a glass each, then parted my

(and clares) cunt lips with his cold fingers. He told

us to go through to the living room, but Clare and I

needed to check out the bathroom first.

We took our skirts off in the bathroom. Peter has a

hose connected to the bath taps, Clare leant over the

bath and turned the taps on, getting the water nice and

warm, I was sitting on the toilet, removing my butt

plug. I got up and put it in the sink to wash it.

Clare was tempting me bent over the bath with her

asshole and her moist, slightly parted cunt lips

exposed in front of me. I bent down and kissed them

both. She turned around and sat on the edge of the

bath, feeding the hose into her dirt hole, I knelt in

front of her, sucking at her wet slit, getting really

turned on by the sound of the water gushing from her

ass. I reached around to feel her hole, the pipe was

in there, the warm water trickling out

I pulled the pipe out and let the water gush over my

hand before putting my finger into her tight wet hole.

I looked up at her, "are you ready" she whispered

yessssssss. I took her place on the side of the bath,

giving my shitter a final precautionary rinse. I

orgasmed as she sucked on my nipples through my top

and rubbed her hand against my throbbing clit. I was

so excited, I was ready for anything. We dried each

other with towels and went to go to the lounge. The

two john's were standing at the door naked, holding

their stiff dicks. They had enjoyed the first part of

the show. We grabbed a cock each and walked with them

thru to the lounge.

Peter was waiting for us at the door, the other john,

yes there were 3 of them, was sitting in an armchair,

and two new faces, Richard and Alan were sitting at

either end of the sofa.

Peter introduced us, we were all naked, I made a

beeline for the center of the sofa, shaking hands with

their upright cocks. Straight away their hands were

all over the place. I closed my eyes and stroked their

dicks as I was being poked squeezed and sucked and

licked in my ears my mouth my neck my tits and best of

all my cunt and ass. John 3 had come to join us,

taking his place on his knees between my legs. I was

so wet and horny, I wanted fucking so bad, and I

wanted Richards cock in my mouth. I let go of Alans

cock and turned towards Richard, lowering my head and

taking his rockhard manhood between my lips. John3 got

the picture, and holding my hips, let me turn over to

kneel at Richards feet.. He was an easy cock to suck,

quite fat, but I could take him all the way without

any trouble. He also tasted nice and had a lovely

manly smell. Peter always makes it clear that nobody

should wear perfume or deodorant, as a precaution to

protect those guys who are married. It is very easy

for a discerning wife to detect the perfume of another

woman. They even bring their own soap to use in the

after sex shower.

I had only had Richard in my mouth for a short while

when I got exactly what I wanted. John3, the owner of

the biggest penis in the room, around 8 and a half

inches I am told, was slowly feeding his length into

my pussy. He really fills me to perfection, reaching

and pushing into my cervix, ( my god, you cannot

believe how good that feels). The champagne was having

a great effect on me and I was getting to feel really

slutty, Filling my mouth with spit, dribbling,

greedily sucking and slurping on his cock. I wanted

more. I needed to be used fully. I pulled myself away

from Richards cock and asked john3 to lay on the

floor, turning round to straddle him and let his cock

sink back into my soaking cunt. " Take my ass,

Richard. Fuck my ass……….please"

That was the first time I saw what Clare was up too.

She had taken john3's place on the armchair. Peter

had his knees on the arms of the chair and was fucking

her face and john1 was on his knees, between her legs,

fucking her ass. I only got a brief glimpse before

Alan stuffed his cock into my mouth as Richard

stretched my asshole around his helmet.

I still cannot describe exactly how fucking horny it

feels to take 3 dicks at once, it feels almost as if

my cunt and ass are the same hole. It is a little

painful, but it is the sort of pain that I can easily

put up with and all I had to do was stay there, on all

fours, and take it.

Peter has an attic, we can use it in the summer, too

cold in winter It has bare floorboards. He had laid

out a plastic sheet on the floor especially for the

piss lovers.

We were about two or three hours into the afternoon,

still fucking in the lounge, Clare said she needed to

piss. I said I would come with her so we sneaked up to

the attic. I was really bursting too. Clare laid out

on her back on the sheet and I kept standing at first

and let out several long hot gushes over her. Then she

started to go. I got on top of her and went straight

down on her little fountain, filling my mouth, then

letting it spray on my face as I closed my lips to

swallow. It tasted so fucking good, really clear with

a bitter sweet taste. We were both soaked . I lifted

myself up, held my pussy lips open and peed from her

tits to her cunt, my piss glistening in the sunlight

coming through the attic window, looking so tasty that

licked it all up, sucking my pee from her soft tanned

skin.

Then I dived into her soaking cunt, lowering myself

down onto her eagerly waiting tongue. Our noses

pushing into our pouting assholes as we both tried to

push out more piss. It was then that I felt a splash

on my back. Two john's and peter were starting to piss

on us. I rolled over and lay on my back beside Clare,

top to tail. When hot piss hits my clit with force it

feels so so good, makes me cum in seconds.

I lifted my head up, to take some piss in my mouth and

I could see the other three guys standing behind.

Peters attic is very narrow they were watching and

wanking,

Richard and Alan were wanking each other. My mind was

racing with ideas, I have always wanted to see two

guys fucking

I turned over on the sheet, it was now a pool of piss.

it was getting colder too I raised my ass in the air

and just kept saying "fuck me, fuck me, somebody fuck

me"

I put my hand between Clares legs and pushed my

fingers into her cunt

she wriggled then turned around, in the same position

as me. we kissed, I asked if she was ok, she smiled.

And then her face lit up, just as I felt a cock enter

me, they were in perfect rhythm, fucking us together,

our tits splashing in the pee. We were kissing, our

tongues enmeshed, Clare sucked my bottom lip into her

mouth, gently biting on it. Her eyes closed, her hip

bumping into mine. She almost screamed, "Oh FUCK".

she was cumming.

Alan came to kneel in front of us, offering his cock

to our mouths. We licked and sucked at him. The guys

behind us were changing places, sometimes choosing our

cunts and sometimes our asses. Don't know who it

was, but one of them fucked my wet slit and shoved a

butt plug in my ass at the same time. I had Alans cock

in my mouth when Clare sucked some piss up off the

sheet and spurted it over his cock and balls. She

often amazes me, just how wonderfully fucking dirty

she can be. Must have impressed John3 too. He came and

took his place next to Alan so that Clare could do the

same to him. We both sucked up the cold mixed piss and

spurted it over them while they wanked, then Alan

announced he was going to cum. It was a few seconds

later that John said, "me too". The first blob hit

me in my eye. Clare licked it off me before John hit

her nose with his first shot, that drop was for me .I

could feel that my ass had been pumped with cum, the

cock in there was sliding in so easily. When Alan and

John had finished, they stood up to admire their work,

while Clare and I cum swapped. The other guys had all

cum too. There was no cock in my cunt or ass as Peter

finally shot his load into Clare. When he pulled out

of her, I grabbed her, hugging her, starting to feel

cold in the pool of piss. "We better clean ourselves

up now" I whispered, We stood up while the guys

threw towels over us, then stepped off the wet plastic

sheet and went to lay on the mattress.

I put my hand between my legs, I was dripping from

both holes. I gave my ass a poke, I always like to

feel the warm cream in my ass, on my finger. It was

time for a 69. It is only just recently, and with

Clare, that I discovered the absolute joy of sucking

cum out of a girls ass, it is just so wickedly

exciting. Clares ass tastes good as it is, but when it

is oozing cum, it is like the icing on the cake. I

could feel her tongue in my ass as I sucked her out.

We were both making disgusting, slurping, farting

noises as we gathered up and swallowed every drop,

draining our asses, then tonguing our warm, smelly,

sticky, cum and piss flavoured, cunts. When Clare

cums, she gets extremely wet and dribbles, when I cum,

sometimes, I get so wet it actually spurts out. It

seemed to last forever, my head was spinning, I was in

seventh heaven. Clares cum and man milk dribbling into

my mouth as I was squirting into her. We both

collapsed and lay there panting until Peter said, hey

you guys, I have more drinks and food downstairs if

anyone's hungry

* * *

I took one last look in the mirror as John's car pulled up outside. I think I looked kinda special, and was sure it was going to be a special kind of day.

I had my hair dyed red, a perfect match for the new black and red basque I was wearing. Apart from seamed stockings and black boots, I was naked under my long black winter woolen coat. I could feel the chill autumn air around the parts I like to keep warm, as I got into the car.

Peter had re-organized his living room. The sofa's and chairs had been pushed back against the walls and two mattresses were now on the floor in the center of the room.

I warmed myself by the open fire as I was introduced to those already there. Frank and John from Jersey, and a lady friend, Trisha, who came over and kissed me, sliding her hands inside my open coat and squeezing me as our tongues played inside our mouths.

Her body was almost identical to mine, a little shorter, but her boobs were the same 34dd, under her white t-shirt. I gave her soft fleshy bum a squeeze as she pushed her hairy pubes into my shaved mound. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed my coat off, then led me to the mattress, taking her t-shirt off as she lay down. I have not felt a hairy cunt for several years now but enjoyed running my fingers through her bush and into her warm wet slit. I could also see the attraction my tits have, as I kissed and caressed hers, sucking and nibbling at her nipples. Trish rolled over on top of me, grinding hard against my mound, her mouth drooling, warm and wet as mine was.

She sat up, sliding her leg between mine, pulling herself towards me until our clits were touching.. I lay back with my eyes shut, listening to Trisha's moans, and the words of encouragement from the guys as my first orgasm overtook my body.

I stuck my tongue out, somebody had position themselves over my face. I could taste her ass as her smooth slit pushed against my nose. I reached up and felt her firm round bottom, pulling her cheeks apart. It was Teresa. Clare had joined us too, and was giving Trisha the same treatment. I could feel her wet hair as Trisha's cunt rubbed against mine, and taste the wet woman juice as Teresa rubbed her cunt and ass on my mouth and nose.

My toes were being sucked. I could feel a tongue slipping between each toe in turn, then, one by one, my hands were grabbed and wrapped around two stiff cocks. Then my legs were disentangled from Trisha's, and lifted into the air, onto a guys shoulders, and my cunt lips were parted as his cock slid over my tingling clit and into my eagerly waiting snatch.

Besides the glorious feeling of uninhibited lustful physical contact, the sound of moans, and even screams of pure enjoyment. It is the scent of sex that I find so thrilling. Perfumes are strictly banned at Peters, so the natural body odours soon fill the room as the action starts to hot up. I find the smell of sweat so appealing, it is only when it has remained on the body unattended for some time that it becomes repulsive. It is a perfect joy for me, in the middle of a steamy sex session, to sit on top of a guy, with his cock buried deep in my cunt, or ass, and stretch his hands out above his head so I can savour the tastes and smells of his moist armpits. Cocks and cunts too have their own special smell but best of all has to be the asshole. Not the smell of poo, but that singularly curios aroma of the hole that the poo comes out of. So deliciously dirty.

My tongue was still poking and probing at Teresa's holes when she lifted herself off me and I looked up to see it was Frank pumping into my pussy and Peter and Jersey John in my hands. Teresa quickly turned herself around and lay on top of me taking Franks cock out of me and sucking my juice off it as her cunt once more covered my face. She licked my clit before replacing it as peter took his cock from my hand and got behind Teresa. I sucked at his cock as it pushed it's way in between my lips and hers sucking it into my spit filled mouth before watching it part her piss flaps and sink slowly into her hole.

Frank was still thrusting hard as ever into me, I had been told that he had a lot of stamina and fucked like a rabbit. He slowed down, then pulled his cock out, rubbing the head on my anus before dipping it into my cunt again. He did this several times pushing a little harder into my ass each time, lubricating it with my slit juice before slowly easing it all the way into me. Teresa's fingers and tongue played with my clit while peter fed me her cunt juice and his balls. Then peter put his cock on her ass, circling it round her hole. I was surprised when she pushed back onto him. She has never before enjoyed anal sex, but she seemed willing to let him slide into her. I was excited at the thought of tasting her ass on his cock and sucking his cum out of her ass like I have done, on many occasions with Clare.

Little by little I watched as Peters cock went ever deeper into her asshole getting that wonderful taste of her shit chute from his cock. I was sucking as hard on her clit as she was on mine . Frank still pumping ever harder into me. Peter now had his full length driving into Teresa's ass, pushing harder and harder with each thrust. His hands were inside my basque, on my tits, kneading them, like a baker makes bread, a little bit rough for Peter, who is usually quite gentle. His fingers squeezing my nipples as he went ever faster into Teresa's ass. Frank too was giving my ass a real work out, his fingers clawing at my waist and bum cheeks as he fucked me, even harder.

Teresa's clit was so stiff and solid in my mouth, I could feel my juices flowing as hers flowed into me. Peter started to moan, his hands grabbing my tits, pulling at them as his cock shuddered inside Teresa's ass. Franks finger nails dug into me as I felt my ass get suddenly looser. He was filling me with his cum. Peter too, was pumping his white cream into Teresa. Unusual for him to cum so quickly. Must have been Teresa's relatively tight ass.

I know that Teresa must have taken a good mouthful of my fanny juice as I came. I could feel it building inside of me all the time, and as I came I just let go.

She has never actually squirted like me, but there was plenty of her juice for me to suck up.

I could feel Franks cock pulling out of me as Peter withdrew from Teresa.

His cock, still almost erect length, flopped into my mouth as he pulled out of her ass.

He pushed it into me. I eagerly lapped at it. It was glazed with his cum, and tasted of Teresa's ass. Mmmmmmmmmm. As I licked it clean for him, a wad of his cum farted out of Teresa's ass and landed on my face. I took Peters cock deep into my throat, sucking every last bit of cum from him as I pulled away. Then eagerly sucked the rest from Teresa's shit hole.

Frank and Peter left us. Teresa turned around, laying beside me, sharing a beautiful cum flavoured kiss with me. We looked up at Frank and Peter, now sitting on the sofa, and joined them to watch the rest of the action.

The mattress was a tangled mass of bodies. It took a while to work out who was doing what to who. Seven guys sharing two slutty girls.

Alan pulled his cock out of Trisha's ass and came over to me. I leant forward, expecting him to shove his dick in my mouth, but he knelt in front of me, grabbing my hair on the back of my head and pulled me towards him. I could feel him spit as he whispered in my ear, " I want you upstairs in the attic. You dirty whore. Not now. I will tell you when."

With that, he stood up, his hand still on my head, pulling me onto his cock. He drove it straight into my throat. My whole body shuddered as I gagged and sucked on it. It was coated with cum, but it was not his, he was still hard as rock.. He must have been fucking someone's hole that had another guys cum in it. I slid it out of my mouth and asked "who's cum?",it was just as I noticed Richard coming back into the room, his dick hanging limp between his legs. Clare stopped sucking on chunkys (big John) cock and said, "it's in my ass, if you want some more." Alan gave my bum a smack as I crawled across the mattress. Clare was on top of John 1 his cock in her cunt. Nick pulled his cock out of her ass, and I cleaned it in my mouth for him before plunging my tongue into Clare's shitter. The afternoon was only just starting and I was already getting my share of my favorite things.

I could feel Clare's hole moving as she tried to fart it out for me. Sucking the beautiful cocktail from her lovely dilated hole when I felt a cock being shoved into my cunt.

I can't remember what his name was, Ian I think. All I can remember about him was the taste of his cum. It was the sweetest I have ever tasted

It was a Sunday afternoon in the summer. Peter and I were alone, watching porn and playing around. Ian turned up out of the blue. He stripped as soon as he came into the room, and without saying anymore than hello, pulled my ass to the edge of the sofa, pushed my legs up, and fucked me. He is a little overweight, but quite attractive in a chunky sort of way. Anyway his dick felt good in my ass. He was quite vocal while fucking. Breathing very hard, Telling me how good his cock felt in this bitches ass. Occasionally changing holes, asking, " do you like that cunt!?" and " fuck me you dirty whore." I really love dirty talk, and was so enjoying it, but it was over too soon. He was starting to sweat a little, his thrusting got quicker and then he pulled out of me. Spun me round on the sofa. Sat on top of me. His bum cheeks flattening my tits. Wanking his cock over my face. " Do you want my cum ? slut" Yes!! "Eat my spunk? You fucking tramp" Oh fuck YES!!! Give it to me. I sucked his cock through my lips tickling his piss hole with my tongue. Peter had shoved a butt plug into me and was treating my clit to his tongue. "Here it is BITCH!!." My mouth flooded with his beautiful sperm. Like sweet cream. I didn't want to swallow it. It tasted so good. I had to swallow. It kept pumping out of him. My mouth was so full it was running out, over my chin. I knew I was cumming too. Peter told me later that I had really squirted. But all I could think about was this wonderful taste. He pulled his cock out, I opened my mouth to show him his work, then swallowed it. Then took his dick into my mouth again to suck out every last drop.

After that, he just got off me, put his clothes back on, said " thanks for that, Lisa, cya later" and left.

Now he was back in my cunt again.

It was a merry-go-round of sex. People changing places. Cocks filling all our holes. Sometimes 3 at a time. The smell of sex hanging so heavy in the air.

Hot sweaty bodies oozing cum and juice and spit. If I wasn't sucking on a cock, or someone's balls. I was licking his ass, or hers. Or my head buried in her cunt.

Ian was on top of Teresa. I could tell from the noise he was making, he was about to cum. I had told the girls about his wonderful spunk, and we were all eager to get a taste. I put my hand between them. Stopping his cock from going to deep into Teresa's cunt.

His belly wobbled like a jelly as he started to spasm. A little of his cum was on my hand, but the rest was pumping into Teresa's gash. Clare and Trish had joined us. Looking at them, like children in a sweet shop. Ian pulled out, kneeling between her legs. Trish was down on his cock like a flash. I managed to scoop some out with my fingers before Clare dived into her cum filled muff. I licked it off my fingers. It was even better than I remembered. Maybe because now it was mixed with Teresa's slit slush. I rolled it around my mouth with my tongue, then looked down at Teresa. She looked up at me with her mouth open, her hips gyrating slightly as Clare made a meal of her gash. I leant over and pushed my lips on her mouth. Her tongue forcing it's way between them. The cum, and now some of my spit, slowly dribbling out of my mouth into hers. She almost purred as she got the taste of his sweet muck. I slurped as I drew away from her, a trail of cum suspended between our mouths. Then I let the gob full drop. I turned to see Clare and Trish were cum kissing too. I pleaded with Teresa to sit on my face. She straddled me. I looked up to see her parting her fanny lips with her hands, then was amazed to see still more cum dribbling down her piss hole, I opened my mouth as it slowly trickled out. As the first drop hit my lips I grabbed her thighs and pulled her down on me. Sucking for all I was worth. Trying to save all the beautiful juice in my mouth. Then Teresa started moving on top of me. Oh my god, she was going to cum too. Teresa doesn't exactly squirt, but she does get extremely wet She was wet enough to wash even more cum from her cunt. She was pushing her clit into my chin, her ass was on my nose, and my mouth was full to overflowing with cum juice. It seemed to last for ages, but finally, she lifted herself off me. I got on my knees beside her joining Trish and Clare. Our tits rubbing together, and our hands exploring our sex holes as we kissed and sucked and slurped and swallowed, until we had eaten it all.

I looked around the room. All the guys were sitting on chairs and sofa's stroking their cocks as they watched us enjoy ourselves. We had finished our feast and were hungry for more. I went over, on my hands and knees, to Jersey John, who was sitting with Frank. They were wanking each other. Jersey's cock was really rock hard and Franks had almost fully recovered since he shot his load into me earlier. Then I realized they had their arms around each other. I sat beside Jersey, watching them. They were both staring into my eyes, looking for a reaction. " Do you do anything more than jack each other off? " I whispered into his ear. He replied, "Oh yes". My head raced with one of the few remaining fantasies that I have not yet fulfilled. Having sex with Bi Guys

I put my hand on my crotch, It was now so wet, I slipped four fingers inside me rubbing them up against my clit. " Will you come to the bedroom with me?

They followed me as I walked across the mattress towards the door. I noticed Trish, who was underneath Chunky, watching us as we left.

Peters house is over 300 years old. The door to the stairs looks like a cupboard in the room. The stairs are very steep, turning near the top, to go straight into the first bedroom. I find it easier to climb them with my feet and hand, bending over slightly as I ascend. Something which those following me often say they appreciate.

There is an antique dressing table next to the bed, with three large mirrors. I noticed I had plucked my stockings as I took my basque off. Then sat on the edge of the bed, lifting my legs up to check out my holes. My pussy was a little redder than usual, and my piss flaps looked more puffy. My asshole was moist, glistening in the weak sunlight that was coming through the window behind the mirror, and still slightly open enough to slide one finger in easily. Frank and John had taken their place on the bed behind me, Frank lying back, while John was sucking him. I lay beside Frank, kissing him as I watched his cock disappear into Johns mouth. Running my fingers through the hair on his chest, I found his nipples were very hard. I started to suck and bite on them. Still watching John devour his cock. I was getting so horny, and wanted fucking. I simply asked, who wants to fuck me?

John answered," it better be me 'cause Frank wants my ass '. I rolled over on the bed as the two guys got up. Lying face down, with my legs spread wide, I felt John's cock fumbling around me, trying to find a hole to slip into. He circled my ass, dipped into my fanny, stayed in there for a few strokes, and then pushed his way into my ass. It felt good. In fact it felt really good. John's cock is about 6 inches long and uncut. Ideal for my bum hole, and it had the extra driving force of Frank pushing from behind. I could see him in the mirror, driving his cock into John's ass as John drove into mine. It was like I was dreaming. Sharing a bed with two guys that got off with each other. I wanted to see his cock go into his ass, watch them sucking and kissing. Discover how men get off together. I guess it may sound odd to a lot of guys, but hey, you guys like a little lesbian action, don't you?

We changed position several times, I wanted to do as much as I could think of all at once. I shared Johns cock in my mouth with Frank, while Frank was fucking me. Licked Franks ass and sucked on his balls while he fucked John. Took his cock out of Johns ass and sucked it. Watched John do the same. It was when we were laying on our backs on the bed, the guys fingering my cunt and sucking my tits while I stroked them. That Trisha came in.

She went straight down on me, slurping on my pussy, before pulling herself up, and kissing me with her cunt flavoured mouth. "Having fun?

I looked up into her eyes. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. She got up and perched herself above Franks cock. "Put it in for me Lisa". I Rubbed his pee hole on her clit then she sat down as it disappeared inside her hairy wet hole. I got on top of John, asking her to do the same for me. We were riding together, our tits bouncing in perfect rhythm until the guys reached up and grabbed them. I followed Trisha's lead and started pulling John's nipples as she was pulling Franks. The boys were working hard beneath us, trying to push back up as we sat down.. I was at bursting point. I could feel my cunt flooding around Johns rock hard penis. Then my head got in a whirl, it was fantastic. We were all cumming together.

The bed was creaking underneath us as we all moaned and groaned. Our heavy breath, our cries of Oh Fuck and Oh yes. It must have sounded really loud downstairs. Good job Peters house is detached. God only knows what the neighbors would think?

I put my arm around Trisha as their cocks started to shrink inside us. John started kissing Frank too as my tongue fought with Trisha's inside her mouth.

I needed to clean up and revitalize myself.

John's cock and balls were soaking as I lifted myself off him. Trisha's pubes were matted with cum and cunt juice. I said I needed the bathroom, Trish said, " me too".

We got off the bed and watched the guys get in a "69" and clean each other, before going to the bathroom.

I said I needed to pee. I don't know if my eyes had the same glint in that hers did when she said, "me too". But before I could ask her, she said, "Do you want to go together?" I turned towards the shower and she followed me in. We threw our arms around each other, our boobs crushed against each others as we ravished each others bodies. Trish got some shower gel and squirted it over ours tits, making them lovely and slippery as they rubbed together. We had a hand on each others fanny's, waiting for the first squirt. I didn't have to push, I really was bursting. It was more trouble trying to hold it back, to make it last longer. I felt a warm trickle on my fingers as I started to dribble. We both ducked down at once, our bums bumping into the glass walls of the shower cubicle. "You first," Trish said, as we both stood up again. I got down on my knees, her hairy twat was right in front of my face. She lifted a leg and rested it on my shoulder. I moved closer, smelling her pubic hair. I heard a slight hiss as I felt her warm piss splash from my chin to my tits. I lowered my head to let some run into my mouth, it tasted so good. So fucking dirty and good. I had a hand between my legs trying to stop myself going when the flow from her piss hole stopped.

"My turn now", she said. I stood, spreading my legs and, leaning back against the shower wall, parted my bald piss flaps with my fingers. The first splash hit her face quite hard as it hissed out of me. She moved her head around in the spray, showering her face, mouth and hair in my piss. Then she put her mouth full on my pisser, taking a huge gob full before throwing her head back and swallowing it, as I continued to piss over her tits. "Ooooooh keep going Lisa my love", she said. I don't think I could have stopped if I'd tried. I pissed and pissed as she came back for mouthful after mouthful. Her tits were covered in soapy bubbles as my piss hit the shower gel. She had one hand on her snatch and two fingers working in and out of my asshole. Good job I had cleaned it out, otherwise I may have done something much nastier. Finally, after what seemed like forever, my flow came to an end.

Trisha sucked up the last few squirts and then stood again as I took my place, this time sitting, on the shower room floor. I looked up and caught the first drop in my eye. I had to wipe it with my hand as it stung a little. Then, copying Trish, I started to drink and shower under her spurting cunt. I wanted her piss all over me. I slid my butt between her legs, lifting it up to support myself with my hands. We were in a scissor position as she squatted down and pissed into my cunt. She knew what she was doing, she pushed so hard she farted as the strong spray hammered at my clit. Then she stretched my cunt lips apart, two, maybe three fingers on each side of my hole, to force it open so her piss would go deep in my cunt. It was running over my asshole and down my back. Over my belly too, and between my lips. I tried licking it, but it had mixed with the soap on my tits and didn't taste good, like it did when I drunk it straight from her twat. She told me to stay perfectly still as she lifted her leg up between mine so she could squat over my face while drinking from my piss filled sex cup. Her piss was still coming into my mouth in squirts as she slurped her own piss out of me. It never ceases to amaze me that the more people you have sex with, and the more people you chat about sex with, the more diverse and enjoyable sex becomes

. We turned the shower on, and washed each other.

Sharing a shower, or bath, is a luxury that everyone should enjoy. To have her soapy hands massaging every part of my body was pure heaven. We spent quite some time making sure every single little part of us was washed. Turning off the shower, we stepped out, grabbing a couple of towels, to dry each other off. Of course, the hair around Trisha's fanny needed particular attention. As, apparently, did my smooth snatch. When we were both dry, Trisha rubbed my smooth pubic bone, saying how much she liked it. I felt her hairy twat, and suggested that hers could soon be the same. "Will you do it for me," she said. "Of course I will my sweet," I answered.

I grabbed Peters Razor and some shaving foam and took them with us into the living room. John 1 Chunky and Alan were somewhere else with Teresa. Ian had left. Clare was still entertaining Frank, Nick, Richard and Jersey John, while Peter was in the kitchen. She had Frank and John sitting on the sofa sharing their cocks with her mouth, while Nick and Richard shared her fuck holes. "Welcome back girls," she said, as Trish laid on a towel on the mattress. "You're missing all the fun"

We giggled like schoolgirls as I knelt between Trisha's legs and sprayed foam onto her pubes. I grabbed a cushion from a chair and shoved it under the towel so her bum was lifted into the air, now using my fingers to spread the foam. "Oh fuck, I need some water." I got up and headed for the kitchen where Peter filled a large mixing bowl with warm water. He was preparing some food, but now followed me back to the room. I took the razor and began shaving the top of her bush. It wasn't long before it was all gone, but then came the tricky bit. I wiped the soap from her hole, and put my finger in so I could pull her piss flap over. I hadn't realized how big they were until now.

Lucky really, it made shaving her so much easier. I finished both her flaps, washing the soap off to check they were smooth. Her clitoris was big too, and hard. Almost like a miniature penis. There were still a few hairs on her hood, so I put my finger on her clit to protect it, while I shaved it off. Just her asshole to do now

Clare was sitting on John on the sofa with his cock in her ass, while Frank pumped in to her cunt. So I asked Nick and Richard to pull her bum cheeks apart so I could shave her shit hole easier. Nick had a better idea. He straddled her face and put his dick in her mouth, while he leant on his elbows and pulled her cheeks apart himself. That left Richard at a loose end. My loose end. I raised myself up so he could slip into me. He tried my ass but it was to dry. So he slipped easily into my wet slit. Trisha had started to wriggle a bit as she chewed on Nick's willy, so I had to tell her to keep still, so I didn't cut her ass. It didn't take long before she was perfectly bald. I dipped my hands in the warm water and wiped them all over her smooth cunt, then patted it dry with the towel.

Now for the most important part. I ran my fingers all over her, it felt so good, and it looked delicious. Her clit and her piss flaps looked even bigger now you could see all of them. I parted her lips, her clit was standing erect above her beautiful pink, wet crack.

I lowered my head. My tongue licking up her slit and flicking her clit before I sucked on it. It was gorgeous, I lifted my head to admire it again, leaving a trail of spit running from her cunt to her ass. Then went back down to lick out her poo hole. Richard was still pumping hard into me, and then suddenly, he pulled out. Moving round to wank over Trisha's newly shaved cunt. I looked up as he started to cum. Teresa had just walked in looking a little weary. "They want you now" she said, "where? " In the attic," she replied. I looked down at Trisha's cum covered cunt and gave it a kiss. Then stood up and walked dutifully towards the stairs.

Peter was waiting in the 1st bedroom. I hadn't noticed him leaving the living room. He opened the little door leading to the attic. The stairs are even

narrower and steeper than the first flight. I started to climb the stairs. Peters hands were on my bum, pushing me up the stairs. I got to the top, and the attic door was closed. Locked from the inside. Peter said," you have to put this on" holding up a blindfold. He quickly put it over my eyes and tied it tightly behind my head. I was among friends, many of whom I have known for several years. But I was feeling a little scared.

Peter knocked on the door, I heard the bolt sliding open, and was pushed through the door .My tits, butt, legs, and hair were felt as I was ushered through the room. Then I was turned around and grabbed tightly from behind. His arms were crushing my tits. I felt the bracelets being attached to my wrists, then heard a slight click and the sound of chains being pulled through a metal ring, as my arms were lifted into the air. Straps were put around my ankles, and my legs were parted.

Then I felt it. Pushing against my cunt. It was big. Although my legs were open I could feel it on my inner thigh as it parted the lips of my pratt and pushed into me. I bent my legs. My whole weight swinging by my wrists. Trying to open my legs further, to stop this huge dildo from tearing me apart. I relaxed a little as it pulled out of me, then screamed as it was rammed back in. " Oh fuck, you guys. Take it easy". …………… There was no response. All I could hear was the sucking noise as the dildo was pushed in and out of my twatt. I was getting more scared. It was cold in the attic. My nipples were hard more from cold than excitement. Yooooooooouchhhhhhh, something had been clamped on my nipple. Yowwwwwwwwww, then the other one. It felt like my cunt was now accepting all of the massive dildo, and I was getting off on it. Even the pain of the clamps on my tits was becoming likeable. Then sssssssssssssswishhhhhhhhhh, my ass was whacked. "Stand up Cunt". It was Alan's voice. I straightened my legs the dildo slid out of me. It was quickly replaced by a cock, from behind, and then another from the front. I was amazed. I have enjoyed dual penetration of my cunt and ass for a long while now, but having two cocks, both inside my cunt. Felt wonderful. It didn't last long. The cocks were pulled out of me. The chains holding my arms up were unclipped. " On your knees, Cunt" I dropped to my knees on Alan's orders. A cock was pushed into my mouth. I began sucking. It started pissing. It spurted out and dripped on my tits as I swallowed. "Drink it all, Cunt." A handful of my hair was grabbed and pulled. My head was pulled away and the last drops of piss sprayed on my face as the cock pulled out of my lips. I was ordered to get on all fours. This time I was a piss hungry whore, instead of just Cunt.

My ass was slapped, very hard, about 6 times, before a cock was shoved into my dirt hole and fucking me hard and fast. Whoever it was pulled out and quickly shoved it in my mouth, shooting the ass flavour spunk down my throat. I guess it was John, he is around 8 inches, the only one that is sometimes a little too big for me. I gagged a little. My nose was held shut. Someone had their hand in my cunt, stretching me, trying to get their fist in me.

I was gasping for air when one nostril was let go. I sniffed as hard as I could, but it was not pure air. It had the pungent aroma of poppers. Some of the guys use them from time to time, I have tried them before a few times. My head was spinning like crazy now. I was a sex crazed cock sucking cunt with a fist pushing into my cunt.. I was so dirty and I wanted everything anyone could do to me.

I heard the door open. As a cock was pushed up my ass, the fist still inside my gaping cunt. The cock was pulled from my mouth as more poppers were waved under my nose. The cock was replaced by a cunt, a delicious smooth shave wet cunt. It rubbed on my nose, leaving it covered with slit slush, her labia was being held open as she pressed it against my mouth. Then her urine flooded in to my mouth. I drank it like wine. The poppers have that effect on me, I really think I am capable of anything while under their brief influence, and my head was full of them now. The fist was pulled out, and I felt someone sliding underneath me, their tongue going right into my stretched hole. The cock in my ass got looser, sloppier. Oh my God, he was pissing in my ass. The cunt slipped away from my mouth. I held my mouth open and she pushed her tit onto it. Then she bent over and whispered in my ear, " I'm sitting on Trisha's face." It was Clare. Trisha must be the one under me, getting covered in the piss that was being pumped into, and squirting out of my ass. The cock pulled out, then I heard Alan's voice saying, "suck me, slut". But it was not my mouth his cock was rammed into, it was Clare's.

The blindfold was taken off me. Peter's attic is not very brightly lit, but I could see everyone there. All standing around Clare, Trisha and myself. Teresa had not joined us.

They were all stroking their cocks. Some were hard, some not. Peter offered some more poppers. I took a sniff. Fuck, I was a dirty bitch. I just pushed my cunt into Trisha's face and pissed on her. Clare kissed me, sharing Alan's cum with me. One by one the guys either pissed or spurted cum on us. We writhed in ecstasy on the floor, licking it all from each others bodies and holes. It was all just so deliciously fucking wild and dirty.

We were so sweaty and messy and dirty, that the three of us crammed into the shower together, but just washing this time. Our other bodily fluids had just about been exhausted. We went back into the lounge where the guys had just started tucking in to the food and drinks that peter had prepared. Teresa was there too, eating a sandwich. She said that she had not felt well after sniffing the poppers so she had to cut short her time in the attic. Thankfully she was feeling much better now. We sat, and ate and drank, chatting about all of our experiences. There was still porn on the TV, and a lovely fire in the grate, and a warm satisfied feeling in my body. Frank called on me for a final fuck, in the missionary position, on the mattress, before John said he needed to go. It was almost 9pm. I asked Peter if he wanted a hand cleaning up, but Trisha volunteered, so we had our parting kisses, John got my coat, and we left.

In the car, John said he was still fucking horny, he rubbed his hand up my thigh and tickled my quim. He said he would love to stay a while at my house and have another fuck, but really had to get home to his wife. I undone his zip and leant over, giving him a blow job on the way home.

A perfect end, to a perfect day


	30. Me, my girlfriend and mother

Part One:

Ashley rode my rock-hard cock, moaning like a banshee with her huge tits bouncing in my face. Ashley was my girlfriend, and she had always been somewhat of a nymphomaniac. She was 19 and I was 21 and I had snagged her when she first came to college. As she rocked back and forth on my lap, I was rubbing her pussy with the thumb of my right hand and squeezing her melons with my left. As I groped them hard and pinched the nipples, Ashley moaned and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Oh god, Zach! Smack my ass!"

I slapped her rear with both hands and squeezed the soft cheeks as hard as I could. Holding onto her perfect rear, I started lifting her up and then slamming her down onto my rod, using the force to push myself as far up into her luscious pussy as possible. Ashley leaned forward as I fucked her as fast as possible.

"Harder! Harder!" she moaned as I sucked on her tits.

Grabbing her hips, I turned her around so that her back was to me. Lifting herself up almost in a crabwalk, Ashley handed the job of movement to me as I started hammering her cunt in a steady rhythm, my nut sack was starting to hurt from being slingshot up and down like a yoyo in the hand of a crackhead.

"I'm going to fucking cum!"

At that, I began fucking her even harder. I hammered her cunt with the last of my strength, trying to turn my manhood into a jackhammer with flesh. Her womanhood was pulling on me like a vacuum, desperately trying to draw forth my seed. Finally, a river of pussy juice gushed out from between her legs, washing over my lap. There's nothing better than a squirter. With her taken care of, now I could unleash every drop of sperm I had. In one final burst of strength, I forced my throbbing manhood up inside her and emptied myself into her womb.

Ashley pulled herself off of my deflated dick, turned around, and wrapped her lips around the head. She knew her job. With her sucking the last globs sperm out of my cock as if it was the straw of a milkshake, I could feel another orgasm welling inside me. Her lips wrapped around the head and Ashley pushed the tip of her tongue into the slit, while simultaneously rubbing the shaft with one hand and massaging my nuts with the other. Holy shit, she was a sex goddess.

She then took my whole cock in her mouth, rubbing it against the back of her throat. Her head began bobbing up and down as she massaged every centimeter of my dick with the soft corners of her mouth. She would use her lips, tongue, and the inside of her cheeks to massage the shaft, and she would rub the head of my cock against her uvula and agitate her gag reflex, just enough so that her eyes would roll back into her head, she would slightly tremble, and saliva would drip from her lips and onto my lap. I wonder how many guys she had to fuck to get this good…

Finally, she took my dick out of her mouth and I shot a stream of cum across her face and onto her tongue.

"Holy shit, that was one of our best ones yet," I said.

"You're damn right it was," Ashley purred as she lied down beside me.

"I love you," I said as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. 'At least I love fucking you.'

"I love you too." She gripped my worn-out cock. "And I love this."

I pulled up to Ashley's house, trying yet again to call her cell phone. She lived with her mom in a nice beach house, but their landline phone service often went down. Most of the time, communication was restricted to cell phones and driving. Ashley's phone battery was probably dead, and her car wasn't in the garage. She wasn't home, exactly what I wanted.

I was constantly showing up at Ashley's house, so she and her mom had told me that I didn't need to knock. I silently opened the door and stepped inside the lavish beach house. Ashley's mom really had gotten a lot of cash from the divorce.

Down the hall, I saw the flutter of blonde hair. It was her, Jill. She was an easy-going woman, having no problem with me and her daughter fucking while she was still in the house or me spending the night, even with Ashley's moans and dirty talk loud enough to be hear next door. Jill looked just like an older version of Ashley, and was just as sexy and beautiful. I didn't know how old she was, but she was the definitely the perfect age. She was the best mix of young babe and mature milf. Her skin was still tight, smooth, and soft, but lines were starting appear on her face and you could tell she was aging, but in a way that made her more desirable than a woman ten years younger.

Seeing her always gave me an erection, and I would have given my right hand to fuck her. I would have given my right hand and both my legs to have a threesome with her and her daughter. I had spent countless hours masturbating while imagining Jill and Ashley sucking on each other's tongues while I shot my load into their faces. She was one of the reasons why I was dating Ashley. Once Ashley introduced me to her parents and I saw Jill for the first time, I made a promise to myself that I was going to fuck her, no matter what it took, and I was here today to once again try and inch myself closer to that goal.

My cock instantly hardened as I realized that she was in a tight bikini. Her round tight ass looked just like Ashley's as she walked around while swinging her hips. She was in the bedroom… looking for her top. I couldn't believe it, I was finally able to see her bouncing double D tits. Her areolas were the size of quarters and she had nipples like pencil erasers. Like her face, you could see the signs of age on her tits, but that just made me want grope them more.

As much as I wanted to stare at her tits, I knew that she would notice me and get angry. She was looking for her bikini top, which I saw on a reclining chair in the living room. If I gave it to her, it would grant me a little more time to admire her tits and she wouldn't be as angry.

I walked to the doorway of the bedroom when she had her back to me. "Looking for this?" I asked as I held up the bikini top with it wrapped around my fingers.

Jill let out a small shriek of surprise as she bolted around. "Zach, you scared me!" It was only then that she looked at her titties and covered them with her arms.

"Relax, I was standing in the hallway, I've seen them."

"You were spying on me?!"

On cue, I tossed the bikini top to her. She caught it and began to calm down, just as I planned.

"I wasn't spying. I opened the front door and I saw you down the hall. You're just as beautiful as Ashley and I've always admired you and even had a small crush on you. I must admit that I was a little awestruck."

She gave a modest smile, and to my surprise, she lowered her arms. She wasn't covering her tits and was holding the bikini top as if she was about to put it on… but she hadn't. For some reason, she kept it in her grip.

'Interesting, very interesting,' I thought to myself. I decided to push it a little further, to experiment with the situation. "Your breasts are beautiful. I'm guessing that they're natural?"

She gave another modest smile; I was actually putting her in a good mood. "Yes. Most people think that they are fake, but they are actually real. Why didn't you think they were fake?"

"You're always so honest, you don't seem like the person who would lie about her appearance. Plus you're already so pretty that breast size doesn't matter."

She began to blush. "My ex-husband never appreciated my looks…" Then she held her tits and jiggled them. "Or the girls."

"I can't imagine why, they're fantastic," I said, reaching out and cupping one.

Jill stiffened at the feel of my palm against her areola, but she didn't pull away.

"Uh, Zach, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Relax, it will be our little secret. Besides, a little human contact feels good, doesn't it?"

She gave a soft moan as I gently squeezed. Holy shit, her titties were even better than her daughter's! I began massaging it, first with one hand and then two. I then moved my other hand onto her other breast and began squeezing them both. Jill moaned and hummed as I massaged her tits and even pinched the nipples. There was no telling how long it had been since she had felt this.

Before she could stop me, I got behind her, continuing to massage her breasts. Now with more elbow room and straight wrists, I was able to be a little more rough, groping the melons with a firm squeeze, rubbing them in circles like joysticks, and pulling on her nipples to make her yelp. I could take it anymore; I had to have her. I pressed myself against her and ran my tongue up the side of her neck.

The feel of that lick and my erection poking her ass told her that we had gone to far. She hurriedly stepped forward out of my reach and put on her bikini top. "Ashley, uh… Ashley will be back in a few hours. I'll uh… I'll be out back."

She rushed out of the room without looking back at me and into the kitchen, where she pulled a bottle of white wine out of one of the cabinets. Something told me that she had not planned on taking it with her. She walked outside and lied down on a beach chair out on the yard. She began drinking heavily from the bottle while putting on tanning oil.

"It looks like I might get a piece of that sweet ass," I said to myself with a smile as I put my hand on my rock-hard cock.

With how fast she drank, Jill was passed out in half an hour. I walked outside and waved my hand in front of her face to make sure she was really out. A slight flicker of her eyelids told me that some stimuli was getting through, but she was so drunk that I doubted that she would wake up unless I splashed her with a bucket of water.

I was tired of waiting, I was going to take her then and now, whether she liked it or not. She would undoubtedly try to fight me off at first, but if as long as I overpowered her, she wouldn't get away, and there weren't any neighbors around right now to hear her. All I really had to do was make sure she had an orgasm. She had left her husband three years ago, and according to Ashley, hadn't dated anyone since then, meaning that this milf in her sexual prime was probably starving for a good fuck. All I had to do was make her cum and her resolve would break, then I could do whatever I wanted. It all depended on how well I could keep from blowing my load.

I moved down to her legs while enjoying the view of her barely-covered tits, her slim belly, and her long smooth thighs, all of which were tan and oiled. Very carefully, I pulled off the top of her bikini, letting the sunlight shine on her firm tits. Cautiously, I began to feel them, massaging those glorious mountains with my hands and pinching her nipples just like before. She would stir ever so slightly with every squeeze, but she would not wake up. Once I had worked up enough courage, I leaned down and did one broad lick across the side of her huge right breast, savoring the feel of the soft flesh against my tongue.

I started sucking on her nipples, tracing my tongue around them and pulling on them with my lips. Her titties were delicious, the taste of her skin, and they felt like water-balloons. My cock was so hard and throbbing that it almost hurt. I undid my pants and pulled out my dick, which I swore had never looked larger. I began jacking off, not enough to risk wasting my supply of sperm, but enough to lessen the strain.

The more aggressive I became, the more Jill moaned. I moved down to her bikini bottom and undid the knots that rested on her hips. I pulled away the strip of blue fabric and almost gasped as her pussy came into view. The soft lips were open and already wet, revealing the pink insides. Her pussy was open just enough for me to know that it was still nice and tight, but I would have no problem forcing my whole missile up inside her. She had a very short and thin mat a pubic hair. It wasn't shaved, but it was obviously well trimmed.

I brought my face up to the lips, not touching her pussy yet, but savoring the sweet fruity aroma. When I couldn't restrain myself any longer, I reached out with my tongue and gently flitted it just outside of the soft lips. With that first touch, the drunken Jill shivered and gave a low hum. I began circling her pussy with my tongue, slowly getting closer and closer to the wet pink insides. With every teasing flit, Jill's hums turned into moans. Finally, I forced my tongue deep inside her and a sampled her pussy juice. Jill was shifting her head from side to side and moaning as I relished the taste of her sloppy wet cunt. She was probably dreaming now.

Still unconscious, Jill began to spread her legs, allowing me to send my tongue deeper and deeper into her delicious insides. As her cunt became more and more inviting, I brought up my hand and slowly pushed my index and middle finger deep inside. The more I moved, the wetter she became, dripping like a faucet. In less than a minute, Jill had a gushing orgasm, squirting just like her daughter. The intoxicated milf spread her legs even farther and raised her hips. I licked my lips as her asshole came into view. It looked almost like it was bleached. I had always wondered what I was like to lick a girl's asshole. Ironic that I would be licking Ashley's mom's before I licked hers. Experimentally, I flitted my tongue around her tight little anus and she squirmed.

I pushed my tongue deep inside her, sucking on the ring as my nose was buried in her cunt. Her recesses had a very unique taste, somewhat resembling the taste of her pussy, but was much more… concentrated. It was like tasting the physical essence of the kinky taboo. The whole time, Jill didn't moan; instead, she just kept on squirming. After several minutes, I moved my tongue back up to her pussy, and as I ate her out, I pushed my thumb up into her asshole. It was apparent that she had never done anal before. She whined and squirmed as I rubbed the inside of her asshole with my thumb, pulling it out and pushing it back in, and rubbing the dribbling pussy juice around the ring.

Finally, I knew it was time to take it to the next level. I stood up and fully undressed, then crouched over her head, opened her mouth, and stuffed in my cock. That final intrusion was enough to wake her out of her wine stupor and she gave a garbled scream, choking on my manhood. She tried to push me off her, but I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard, robbing her of the ability to breathe. Her struggles waned and I lessened my grip, stirring my manhood around in her mouth while keeping my hand around her throat like a collar. The shock and confusion was now replaced with horror as to what was happening and who was doing it do her. Was her daughter's boyfriend really assaulting her like this?

"You like that don't you, a big cock in your mouth. Can you taste your daughter on me?"

Jill was crying now, her pretty face streaked with tears out of pain, humiliation, betrayal, and the struggles of breathing.

"Come on, suck on it like a good whore." Jill refused, just holding her mouth open like a dead fish. "Have it your way."

I fully got on top of her, sending my dick all the way to the back of her throat and choking her with it. I had my full weight on her, smothering her face as she struggled to find any way to breathe. Within seconds, her body began to convulse and I pulled back as she threw up on my cock.

"Look at the mess you made, clean it up!" I barked, smearing my manhood across her face, mixing her tears with the mix.

"Please stop this!" she sobbed, trying to push me away.

"Hell no, I'm having too much fun! Now blow me, you fucking slut!"

This time she gave in and began sucking me off, cleaning up the mess. Her tears continued to pour as I violated her mouth, my hands wrapped in her hair to pull her head back if she tried anything. She worked diligently but it was clear that she was rusty at this. After a minute or so, I pulled out my cock and instead began rubbing my balls on her face, teabagging her as many would say. She took the message and ran her tongue around my nut sack, thoroughly wetting it.

Soon enough I got bored and decided to try something new. I pulled her up in her chair and got behind her, locking her head with one arm.

"Zach, please stop this! I beg you!"

"No, I'm going to fuck you hard and nothing is going to change that. But I want to enjoy this first."

I forced my free hand between her legs, trying to probe her insides. She screamed and flailed her legs, but a couple hard smacks ended that. Her legs still, I forced my fingers into her pussy, shaking them hard and making her cry out.

"You're so wet, you can't wait for me to rape that slutty pussy of yours, can you? Be honest."

"Let me go!"

Against her protests, I continued to finger her, grabbing her pussy from the inside and shaking my hand. The mix of pain and humiliation made her cry out, but I knew it was starting to feel a little bit good for her. I pulled my hand out and stuffed my fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste her own feminine essence.

Now it was time for the main course. I got out from behind her, trying to figure out the best position for penetration, when she made her escape. Her ass and tits jiggling as she moved, she ran back into the house. I chased after her and caught up before she could reach the phone. She screamed and struggled against me, but I picked her up and carried her to the living room, where I threw her down on the couch. She was on her stomach, and before she could get up, I held her down.

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of this."

Having decided to enjoy myself a little more, a raised my hand and struck her ass, making her shriek in pain. I had her bent over my knee, her perfect milf ass sticking up, tanner than I thought it would be. I smacked her again and again, savoring her pain and the chance to do whatever I wanted to her sexy body. With each smack, a redness would spread, welts from my brutality. This mature, beautiful woman was now bent over, her naked body at my mercy for me to abuse however I liked. Licking my fingers, I again stuck them in her pussy and worked my thumb into her asshole. She groaned and cried as fingered her, her tears soaking the couch.

After spanking her a few more times, I knew the time had come. I got out from under her and forced her against the couch. I smacked her thighs, telling her to spread them, and while she resisted for a few moments, she knew that I was inevitably going to be inside her. She spread her legs, and with a deep breath, I penetrated her, burying my manhood up to the base in her slit. She cried out from the sensation, having forgotten what it felt like to be fucked, and feeling overwhelmed with shame and revulsion.

It was easy for me to set myself in a good rhythm, pushing down on her back to keep her pinned while my lap and her ass clapped together in applause. I had dreamed of this day for a long time, the day when I would get to turn this woman's magnificent body into my personal cum dumpster, and the fact that it was against her will made it even better.

"Please stop! You're raping me!" she cried.

I didn't reply, and regardless of her words, her pussy was just getting wetter and wetter. Her lips said "no no", but her body was begging for violation. My speed increased as I kept on telling myself that I had fucked Ashley the night before and was now fucking her mom. I was forcing into her cunt the same throbbing cock that her daughter had rode and sucked. Jill's felt so good on my erect manhood. Her lips were so soft and tight, and I could feel almost a vacuum-like pressure, as if her body was trying to pull me in deeper. After years of loneliness, her pussy craved to be stretched by my cock and filled with cum. With each passing second, a noticeable change could be seen in Jill. Her cries of anguish were turning into moans, and her hands, which had been gripping the sofa for dear life, were now brushing the golden hair out of her face while she licked her lips.

Deciding I wanted to see her face, I rolled her onto her side, her leg now across my chest. I continued hammering her, watching her melons jiggle and bounce every time my manhood reached her womb. I grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to look at me. The pain in her eyes was gone, and while she still reviled the situation, she could not contain the look of lustful hunger on her face. She was starting to enjoy herself, but she clearly hated me with a burning fury.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" I growled. Jill shook her head in refusal, prompting me to move my hand from her throat to her breast and give a hard squeeze to coax a cry from her.

"You love being raped, don't you?"

"No! Stop it!"

Deciding to toy with her, I did as she told and stopped. I never pulled out, but I halted my thrusts, and the lack of movement did send a tremor through her. Having reached the age of her sexual prime, her body, starved of contact, was reacting like a recovering addict in the first moments of relapse. She hated the situation, but loved the sensations. Further teasing her, I began rubbing her clit with fast strokes of my fingers, sending a continuous stream of lightning through her body and making her moan.

"Come on, beg for it. You know you want to be fucked harder. You love that I'm raping you."

"No!" she countered, turning away from me to hide her shame.

Continuing to play with her clitoris, I gave ten deep thrusts, just slow enough to tease her. The stimulation was driving her wild, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her, and when I stopped, I knew her will had broken.

"Beg for it!"

"Please rape me harder!" she finally shrieked.

Grinning, I pulled her up onto her hands and knees and brought myself to my top speed. Her tits swinging like chandeliers in an earthquake, Jill was moaned at the top of her lungs, finally giving in to the physical bliss of a man fucking her. I hammered her with all of my strength, watching the ripples travel through her body with each slam, her tan ass jiggling like ballistics gel when punched with a shotgun shell. With each impact, her moan would be interrupted, her whole body shaking and her mind momentarily going blank. Unable to resist, I started smacking her ass between thrusts, just to remind her who was in charge, but the harder I spanked her, the more she seemed to enjoy it, her rear end absorbing the force and transforming it into physical bliss.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" She screamed these words over and over again, having given in to her lust.

I continued fucking her through the orgasm, the movement of my cock altering the spray but still soaking me in it. I knew I had won. Now that I had made her cum, she was hooked like an addict and I could do whatever I wanted to her without worrying about her telling anyone about it. Deciding her mouth would feel good right about now, I grabbed Jill's hair, turned her around, and pulled her head to my lap. Drunk with perverse desire, she began sucking me off as if she had been poisoned and my cum was the antidote. Unlike before, when we were outside, she was putting true skill into her work. She would slobber on my cock as if she were trying to put out a fire, then suck off the saliva and pour it on again. Using the wetness as lubricant, she would work the shaft with her hand while rolling the head around in her mouth, always with the beautiful sound of sloppy suction. But still, it wasn't enough…

An idea popping into my head, I grabbed Jill and picked her up. She yelped in surprise, flailing her limbs as I held her upside down in the vertical 69 position, our fronts pressed together with her legs in the air. Understanding what I was doing, Jill resumed sucking my cock while I took in the beautiful sight of her milf cunt put on display, inches from my face, and behind it, her virgin asshole. I dove right in, gorging myself on her pussy like a dog with an empty peanut butter jar. Jill continued to swing her legs, the feeling of lips and a tongue stirring her honeypot driving her wild, with her smooth thighs clamping the side of my head.

After a minute, I could feel my self-control starting to crumble. I was about to cum, and I wanted to make sure Jill caught every drop. Continuing to hold her up with one arm, I used a free hand to grab her hair and hold her head steady. I began to thrust, skull-fucking her without mercy and turning her face into a sloppy mess. Feeling the orgasm approaching, I pushed her dead down and forced her to deep-throat me. She tried to push me off, struggling to breathe, but I held her firm. Finally, the threshold broke, and I shot load after load into her throat. At the same time, while she was choking on my cock, her gag reflex triggered. I let go of her head and she retched, a frothy mix of saliva, vomit, semen, and tears pouring down over her face and into her hair.

Unable to open her eyes, she gasped for air while I rubbed my placid cock across her face, buying time to regain my erection. That orgasm had been a doozy, but I knew I had plenty more, and I wasn't going to stop until I finished turning Jill into my personal cum dumpster. Though maybe it was time to wrap things up. Once my cock returned to its original glory, I began lowering Jill down. I stopped when her head and the back of her neck touched the floor, further dirtying her hair with the puddle of bodily fluids. Her lower body still in the air with her ass pointing up, spanked her a few times to make her spread her legs enough for me to force my cock into her pussy, still filthy from when Jill threw up on it. I had seen lesbians with strap-ons do this position in Ultimate Surrender, so I was able to figure it out in a few moments. Holding her by the hips, I once again started thrusting into her, now feeling fatigue take its toll.

Below me, Jill continued to moan, desperate to cum a second time. She had wiped the slime off her face and could open her eyes, but her only view was my ass directly above her. Soon enough, we both achieved an orgasm. Jill moaned at the top of her lungs, having forgotten the joy of a man bringing her to climax. A human fountain, she sprayed clear fluid from her pussy while I poured my seed deep into her womb. I pulled out and dropped her to the floor, shooting two more white streams across her stomach and breasts, sullying her and marking her as my property like a dog pissing on a tree.

Jill lay still, wallowing in a puddle of filth, her beautiful body painted with bodily fluids from being raped and violated by the same man who routinely fucked her daughter. I stood over her, beaming at my accomplishment. I had finally achieved my goal, but I wasn't done yet. I was going to enjoy my new fuck toy.

"That was a lot of fun, we'll do it again real soon," I said, turning around and leaving her there.

I wasn't worried at all about her calling the police or telling Ashley. She was too ashamed and embarrassed that it had happened, and that she had enjoyed it so much.

Part Two:

Three days passed and no police came for me, and when I saw Ashley, it didn't seem like she knew anything. Just as I suspected, Jill didn't have it in her to tell anyone about what I had done, either because she was ashamed or because she loved it, probably both. But after the third day, I decided it was time to stop by and pay her a visit.

I arrived at her house in the mid-morning, when Ashley was still there. Like before, I didn't bother knocking, but I hollered when I stepped inside. "Ashley?"

"In here!" Her voice came from the kitchen, and at the same time, I heard a dish break. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Y-yes, dear, I'm fine. It just slipped out of my hand."

Hearing Jill's voice gave me a hard-on, the fact that she had broken a plate when hearing my own telling me that the iron was still hot and it was time to strike. I came into the kitchen, where Ashley was sitting at the dinner table in her waitress uniform with a stack of pancakes in front of her. Jill was at the stove in a pair of tight jeans and a tank top, standing with her back to me and trying to hide her trembling.

"Hey, what's up?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted to see if you were up for a movie."

"You should have called, you wouldn't have had to drive. You know I have the lunch shift at the diner today. I told you before, remember? I got to leave in half an hour."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," I replied, waiting for Jill to look over to me.

"Luckily my mom was in a good mood and offered to make me some pancakes. Want some?"

"I would love some. Jill, you don't mind, do you?"

Jill had to turn to me or else her daughter would get suspicious. Putting on a brave face, she looked over to me. "Sure, I'd be happy to!"

I flashed her a grin, one that Ashley didn't see, one that broadcasted what I really hungered for. Seeing that look in my eye, knowing what I wanted to do, Jill turned her attention back to the stove and began mixing up more batter, trying to keep calm so that Ashley wouldn't sense anything while she prepared food for the man that had raped her. I watched her while she worked, her tight denims making her ass pop. The pancakes were made in ten minutes and Jill handed me the plate without making eye contact.

For a while, I sat with Ashley and ate this second breakfast, talking with her about the usual subjects while Jill cleaned up in the kitchen. Ashley soon finished and left for work, leaving Jill and me alone. At first I didn't do anything, I simply continued eating while Jill tried to distract herself with dirty dishes. The kitchen was silent, save for the scratching of my knife and fork on my plate and the clinking of dishes in the sink. I could tell the silence was getting to Jill, that she could feel my eyes on her. What was I going to do to her? What was I waiting for? These questions were driving her wild, and against her will, her body was preparing itself. All I had to do was watch my timing and the suspense would do a lot of the work for me.

Finally I stood up and strode over to her with intentionally slow footfalls, watching Jill tighten up as I approached. I grabbed her ass and pressed myself against her. "Your cooking is as good as ever, now how about I prepare something to stuff into YOUR mouth?"

"Zach, what happened before was a mistake and we can't ever do it again?"

"It wasn't a mistake. I took you like a dirty whore and you loved it, begging me to rape you harder. You know, the day after we had sex, Ashley and I had a little bit of fun. I wonder if she could taste you on my cock, the way she was slobbering all over it. Her mouth felt just like yours."

Jill tried to push me away. "I said no!"

"Haven't you learned yet? You don't get to say no to me."

I grabbed the front of her jeans and unfastened them, then wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her from the stove and to the middle of the kitchen floor.

"No! NO!" she screamed as I yanked off her pants, revealing her pink thong.

I forced her to the floor and kept her on her stomach with me on top of her, letting me undress. I then flipped her over and ripped off her tank top like wrapping paper. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, her melon-sized tits bouncing freely. Momentarily letting her go, I stood up and retrieved a bottle of cooking oil from beside the stove. Pinning Jill on her back, I held her wrists together so that she couldn't fight me off and poured the oil onto her chest. I rubbed it into her skin with my free hand, loving the feel of her breasts slipping in my grip.

"Nothing like a pair of big oiled titties," I said with a chuckle.

Jill glared at me with fear and anger. "Fuck you," she hissed.

"Oh no, I'm going to fuck YOU."

My sadistic side getting the better of me, I squeezed one of her tits with a hard grip, making Jill cry out in pain. From there, I began smacking them, each time making her yelp as I whipped the mountains. The sound of flesh on flesh and her cries, the sensation of her beautiful breasts against my palm and fingers, and the sight of the forming welts turned me on beyond words. It was like they were stress balls, begging for abuse.

I shifted my position her, keeping her arms pinned beneath me but with my hands free. Having the perfect opportunity, I held her oiled breasts together and slid my cock between them, me shuddering in euphoria and Jill in revulsion. Even bustier than Ashley, I knew that Jill would give the best tit-fucks imaginable. I moved back and forth, rubbing her breasts against the shaft while Jill tried to keep her face away from the tip. Against my planning, I had a premature orgasm from the excitement. I didn't lose much, mainly precum, and it sprayed across Jill's tearful face while I maintained my erection.

I soon moved on, retaining my hold on her wrists with one hand and sending the other down south. She writhed beneath me, but I held her still. Grabbing her thong, I pulled it up, wedging it between the plump lips of her cunt. Again she cried out as I pulled harder and harder, using the narrow fabric like floss and rubbing it against her erect clitoris. I let go of her, letting her try to push me off with her hands as I pulled off her thong. Grabbing her again, I rolled her onto her stomach and bound her wrists behind her back with her underwear, having learned online how to use them as makeshift handcuffs.

Like before, I had Jill over my lap, her ass in the air. First I poured oil on her, giving her rear end a sexy shine, then I took my time spanking her, bruising her tan milf ass like I had done with her breasts. My hand slid right off her ass each time, her soft flesh jiggling from the strike. My fingers slick with oil, I worked them in her pussy, relishing the sounds of her voice. Regardless of her anger, her body was again relapsing in its desire for sexual contact. With just my fingers, I had her moaning in bliss, the volume rising and falling with the speed of my hand.

She came after only a minute, much sooner than I expected. Maybe after fucking her the other day, her body was on a hair trigger. Her moans echoed through the house, her whole body in spasms as waves of pleasure rolled through her while my hand was soaked in a spray of her juices. Not giving her any rest, I grabbed her legs and pulled them up, putting her in the same position as the other day with her head and the back of her neck pressed to the floor, her bound arms underneath her, and her ass in the air. This time, I was behind her, kneeling and holding her up with my arms around her stomach. Her virgin asshole was inches from my face, glistening from the cooking oil and just waiting to be used.

"Zach, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, I grave a broad lick of her anus, making her shudder in bliss. The cooking oil didn't taste very good, but all I really cared about was the physical sensation of running my tongue around her brown eye. I had already done it before, when she was passed out on the lawn, but I was enjoying it even more since she was awake to experience it. I penetrated her with my tongue, flicking around her insides while I sucked on her asshole with my lips. All the while, I worked her clit with my right hand, trying to coax another orgasm from her. I was able to push her over the threshold again, making her moan like an opera singer.

After a few minutes, I retrieved the bottle of cooking oil and stuck the nozzle in her raised asshole like the jug of a water cooler. I squeezed bottle, making Jill gag as I pumped her ass full of oil. A full liter was poured into her rectal cavity.

"How about we play a little game?" I suggested.

Without letting go of her or letting her fall over, I reached into one of the drawers above my head and grabbed a wine stopper. Jill shuddered as I inserted it into her ass as a makeshift butt plug.

"You're going to suck me off like a good whore, and if you can make me cum without that oil spilling out of you, I'll leave right now. Which of us can last longer?"

Jill stared at me in disbelief. "You promise you'll leave?"

"I won't even bother getting dressed. I'll just grab my clothes and walk right out that door."

Jill didn't answer, but since this was rape, I didn't care about what she had to say. I set her against the fridge, still upside-down like a weirdly drawn 2, her ass pointed straight up. I rubbed my cock against her face, just like after I skull-fucked her the last time. She resisted at first, remembering how I choked her with it until she vomited, but she soon gave in and began blowing me, though it was hard to do in the position we were in. Seconds passed, and before the first minute was finished, I could tell that Jill was struggling with all her might to keep the oil from spilling out of her. Even while upside-down, the pressure inside was painful and her body was trying to push it out. All the while, I was maintaining my composure, easily able to hold back my reserves in the face of this half-assed blowjob. Deciding to speed up the process, I started working my fingers in her pussy, make her give a shrill whine. Were she to speak, she would say I was cheating. But again, this was rape, so I wasn't really under any obligation to play fair.

I used the stimulation to ruin her focus, and after less than a minute, the wine stopper shot out of her ass like a Champaign cork and a geyser of cooking oil sprayed up. I moved out of the way, letting it pour down on Jill. She cried as the thick fluid splashed her tits and face, knowing where it had just been. To her, it might as well have been my semen. Standing over her, I inserted my fingers into her asshole, now loose and slick. I stirred them around, making her whimper and cry in humiliation.

"Oh, such a shame, now I get to rape your asshole for as long as I want."

"No, please! Anything but that!" she begged.

"I told you before, you don't get to say no to me."

Grabbing her arm, I pulled her to her feet and then bent her over the sink. She continued begging for mercy, but I just spread her legs, and in a single shove, I forced my manhood into her asshole. She screamed when I violated her, having never before been sodomized by more than my fingers. I had mounted her like a dog, and with all the cooking oil in her ass, I was able to slide in and out effortlessly. This was my first time as well, none of my past girlfriends eever being brave enough to try ass play. The sensation of Jill's anus around my cock was indescribable, both physically and psychology. The fact that I was sodomizing this beautiful mature woman was like winning a trophy, with her unwillingness only sweetening the moment.

She cried as I slammed myself against her over and over again, punishing her asshole without mercy, unable to resist me as I turned her body into a sex toy. She wanted to die, the pain and shame overwhelming her. Her rear end clapped against my lap over and over, the sound music to my ears. But soon after I started, a familiar change took over Jill. She would look back at me, licking her lips with a lustful glare. After only a minute, her cries of pain were replaced with calls for me to fuck her harder and faster. I had reawaken the vixen from last time.

"You like that, don't you? You like getting ass raped? Take my cock like a good whore!" I growled, reaching around and smacking her tits.

"Yes, I love getting raped! Fuck my slutty asshole harder! Cum in my ass!"

"Imagine if Ashley were to hear you say that. Your daughter showing up, seeing her mother beg her rapist to turn her into a cum dumpster."

She didn't respond, but her asshole tightened around me. So it seems I had struck a nerve… I changed positions, pulling her down with me to the floor, removing my cock from her ass just long enough to turn her towards me. We were both on our sides, her body curled up with me continuing to thrust into her, her asshole forming a perfect seal around my cock. I stared into her eyes as I sodomized her, seeing the ravenous joy of being fucked like a dirty slut.

"Now do you get it? See how much fun it is getting fucked?" I panted, never stopping my movements.

"Oh god, I think I'm addicted to your cock…" she groaned.

"Just like Ashley. How does it feel knowing that the same man who routinely takes your daughter like a whore is now violating you? Does it turn you on?"

Shocking me, she took control, using her body weight to roll me onto my back so that she was on top, even with her hands still bound. Now riding me, she leaned over and slipped her tongue between my lips. Lifting her up, I began bucking my hips, shooting myself straight up into her asshole with her rear end jiggling magnificently. I wished with all my heart I could see us from behind, watch my manhood stretch her anus wide while her cheeks bounced and jiggled. I fucked her like a jackhammer, gripping her ass while she moved and spanking her, all while she and I made out.

"I always wondered why you were ok with me and Ashley having sex while you were in the house. You had to have heard us; she moans and talks dirty just as loudly as you do. You had to have heard your daughter begging to be fucked, of her whines as she came over and over again."

Again she tightened up on me, telling me that I was getting closer.

"Did it turn you on, hearing her getting violated? Hearing her beg for it? Maybe you were jealous. Maybe you wished I would do the same to you. Maybe you wished you were the one getting fucked and filled with cum."

After a minute, she sat up, letting me watch her tits bounce as she rode me. The grin on her face was more depraved than Ashley's, loving the feeling of bobbing on my cock, as if I had become the sex toy and she was using me to sodomize herself. But I could tell from the look in her eyes that I was getting closer. She changed again after a minute, finding the floor unsuitable for her to properly ride me like this. Instead, she turned her back to me and put her feet up on my knees, maybe so that we couldn't make eye contact anymore. Now in my favorite position, I held her up and once again started bucking my hips, pumping her asshole like a piston while she moaned.

"Yes! Oh god, it feels so good!" she screamed.

Again I wished I could watch from another angle, wanting to see her jiggling oiled tits, her glistening slit, and her ass being pummeled by my cock.

"Or maybe it was because you liked the idea of your daughter getting fucked. You wanted to watch your little girl get penetrated, get mounted." I suddenly stopped, a savage grin on my face. "Maybe you wanted to fuck her, to turn your daughter into your personal fuck doll!"

"Please don't stop! I'm so close!"

"Admit it! Admit you want to fuck Ashley!"

"Please let me cum! I want to cum with your cock in my ass!"

"Admit you're attracted to your daughter!"

"Ok, I admit it! I loved listening to Ashley get fucked! I want to fuck my daughter! So fuck me like you fuck her!"

That was all I needed. I returned to my maximum speed, ramming her from below so fast that my balls actually hurt from the movement.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Jill screamed the words over and over again, and from her slit, a wave of clear liquid sprayed freely. I never stopped moving, instead using her orgasm as a chance to fuck her even harder and drive her wild.

She soon calmed down, but I was getting tired from this position. I needed to be back on top. I grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her to the side, using the momentum to get us both up onto her knees. Now back in the doggy-style position, I was able to resume humping her while sparing my stomach muscles. I pulled on the thong around her wrists like reins, slamming her down onto my cock after each retraction.

"Damn, I never knew you were such an anal whore."

"Oh god, it feels so good! Fuck me, Zach! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me like you fuck my daughter!"

To be fair, I hadn't yet taken Ashley's backdoor virginity, but I did as told, hammering Jill with all my strength, again filling the house with the sounds of her oiled ass clapping against my lap, mixed with her euphoric moans. But I still felt I could get deeper. Without picking her up or pulling out, I got to my feet, bending Jill over farther until her face was to the floor. Now standing, I was able to put all of my weight into my thrusts, driving straight down into her. Jill continued to moan, drunk with sexual euphoria. She had orgasm after orgasm, spraying the floor over and over while I butt-fucked her without reprieve, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shit, I'm about to cum!" I grunted.

"Pour it all in my ass! Fill my asshole with your cum!" she begged.

She didn't need to ask twice, as with a shudder, I pumped everything I had into her rectum, a deluge of my seed. I pulled out of her, my manhood deflating and my lungs feeling like they were on fire. Just like before, Jill was now silent, remaining with her face to the floor and her ass in the air, frothy semen trickling from her bruised anus.

"Oh god, what is wrong with me? I can't believe I admitted that," she groaned.

"What first made you horny for your daughter? Her firm bouncing tits, her tight round ass, her soft luscious pussy, or the fact that it's such a naughty taboo?" I asked, too intrigued to leave it alone.

"I don't know. Whenever I would listen to you two, I would get so turned on. I would imagine you were fucking me instead of her. I kept fantasizing about it, and soon, my daughter would be there, just watching me get fucked. Each time I thought about it, it would just deeper and deeper. Soon I would dream about you taking turns with us, and then I even began to imagine Ashley and I kissing and licking each other's bodies as you used us like whores."

Hearing her talk was putting me back in the mood. It seemed my ultimate fantasy of a mother-daughter threesome might not be so impossible after all, and staring at her ass and pussy, sticky with cooking oil and semen, was returning my hard-on. Revitalized, I grabbed Jill's bound wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked as I pulled her upstairs.

I led her into Ashley's room and threw her on the bed, still warm and smelling like her. With my cock now fully erect, I grabbed a pair of Ashley's dirty underwear and jammed it in Jill's mouth as a gag. Then I took her from behind and violated her pussy. My energy returned, I fucked her like an animal, turning her womanhood into a receptacle for my desires. As I rode her, she looked back at me, grinning with her daughter's panties in her mouth, telling me that she was enjoying this even more than I was.

Things were going to get very interesting.

Part Three:

The following weeks blended together into a nonstop sex romp. If I wasn't having sex with Ashley, I was sodomizing Jill. We always fucked in Ashley's bed, Jill getting off on her daughter's scent with Ashley's panties stuffed into her mouth as a gag. Whenever she could, Jill would listen in on Ashley and me screwing, standing on the other side of the door and touching herself. The door would be slightly open, a crack just wide enough for her to see me empty myself into her daughter. Whenever I would spend the night, I would wait for Ashley to fall asleep, then go into Jill's room and let her suck me off. She would finger her pussy while she rolled my cock in her mouth, savoring the taste of her daughter on me.

I had a sexy girl and her milf addicted to my cock, but the question was how could I get them together? Jill wouldn't hesitate to go in on a threesome, but Ashley was another story. Somehow I had to get her to be ok with having sex in front of and with her mom. If nothing worked, I could always just rape her and have Jill join in. Jill might be into that idea. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that and I could bend Ashley willingly.

I found myself pondering the situation as Ashley and I were having an afternoon romp. Jill was home, and as mentioned before, she was on the other side of Ashley's bedroom door, her fingers buried up to the knuckle in her velvet sleeve. I had Ashley on all fours, ramming her from behind, her screams of bliss bouncing off the walls.

'Let's see, how can I do this? Now would probably be the best time to try and manipulate her, at least lay the foundations. Now Jill is just like her, so if I'm lucky, she'll have the same affinity for incestuous desires. I just have to plant them and help them grow.'

"Yes! Harder! Deeper! Fuck my pussy!" Ashley screamed.

"I love how much you moan when we fuck, how loud you get. I bet your mom can hear us."

"What?"

"She can probably hear us right now, begging for my cock, hear her little girl turning into a ravenous cum slut."

Just like with Jill, I could feel her tightening up on me, telling me I had struck a nerve. My words were arousing her and her body was reacting. Out in the hall, Jill bit her lip and the strokes of her fingers increased in speed. She knew I was saying this not just to Ashley, but to her as well.

"She knows you're getting fucked like a dirty whore, getting mounted like an animal. Does it turn you on?"

"Shut up!"

I grabbed her arms and pulled them back, gripping her wrists like handlebars as I fucked her. With each slam, her tits bounced beautifully.

"She might as well be watching us right now. Imagine her sitting in the corner, her eyes on you, watching you getting fucked. You're so shameless, getting turned on my your mom watching you have sex."

"Zach, cut it out!"

"You're getting wetter, I can feel it." I lied back, pulling her on top of me, her body heaving as she bounced on my cock like a mechanical bull. "Can you feel her watching you? She's probably as horny as you are. She would be sitting in the corner, touching herself to the sound of your moans."

Ashley stopped moaning, panting instead with her eyes on the corner where Jill would be. Against her will, she was beginning to imagine her mom sitting there, massaging her full breasts with one hand while her other strayed south.

"She can see your tits jiggling, your erect clitoris, your pussy wrapping around my cock. Put on a show for her, let your mom see your slutty side. She can watch you get fucked and you can watch her finger herself."

Outside, Jill was on her knees with her hand between her legs, fighting the urge to come into the room and lick the sweat from her daughter's stomach. She was so close.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum!" Ashley cried out, bouncing like a super ball.

"Tell Jill you're cumming. Let her hear you cum."

"Zach, stop!"

"Fine." I stopped my thrusts, just like with Jill. "Say it and I'll let you cum!"

"Ok, I'll say it!"

I resumed moving, immediately pushing her over the boundary.

"Mom, I'm cumming! Zach is making me cum! His cock feels so good, Mom!" she moaned as she squirted like a water pistol.

'Me too, baby! I'm cumming too!' Jill thought, soaking the carpet beneath her with the waterfall between her legs.

Ashley collapsed and fell on her side. I hadn't had an orgasm of my own so I just wanted to fire off a quick round. Leaning over her head, I started masturbating, using the wetness from her pussy as lubricant. I soon ejaculated, painting her face with my seed.

'Just a little longer and my dream will come true.'

More days passed, Jill continuing to watch from the sidelines as I fucked her daughter, until it was her turn to get pounded. Whenever Ashley and I had sex, I would try to manipulate her like before. I would tell her that her mom could hear her, tell her to imagine Jill was watching, have her visualize her mom masturbating to the sight of Ashley getting mounted. Funny that that's exactly what her mom was doing, even if Ashley didn't know it. I even convinced her to have sex in her mom's bed. The more I worked her, the easier it became to make her cum. I would tell her to put on a show for Jill and she would spray like a fountain.

Every day, my goal of a threesome got closer and closer.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Jill was lying on her back on the kitchen table as I ravaged her soft pussy. The lips of her cunt gave off the sound of gum being chewed with each thrust I made.

"Fuck my wet pussy! Fill it with your cock!" she whined.

"Zach?! MOM?!" we heard the shrill voice scream.

We looked at the front door and saw Ashley, wearing her waitress outfit. She was supposed to have the morning shift, but apparently she came home early. She was staring at us with her mouth hanging open and tears rolling down her cheeks. Dropping her purse, she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut with a house-shaking crash.

"Ashley, wait!" I said as I grabbed my pants and pulled them on.

"Baby, hold on!" Jill said as she put on a bathrobe.

We rushed to her locked bedroom door. Inside, we could hear Ashley screaming and destroying everything in her path.

"Ashley, come on. Can we please talk?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Talk about what?! You were fucking my mom!"

"Baby, it's not what you think," Jill said.

"My boyfriend was cheating on me with my fucking whore of a mother! I know what I saw!"

We waited outside the door for almost an hour as Ashley released her rage on everything in her room.

"Ashley, if you won't come out, will you at least let us in? We just want to talk," I eventually asked.

After several minutes, we heard the door unlock and we stepped inside. The round was covered in wreckage, the walls had been stripped bare of pictures and posters, and Ashley was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. We sat down next to her and held her close.

"How long? How long have you two been doing this?" Ashley asked in sorrow and anger.

"A couple weeks. I'm so sorry, sweetheart, it was all a huge mistake," Jill said as she put her hand on Ashley's knee.

Something caught my attention when her hand touched her knee. Ashley squirmed at her touch, but not away from her. Had she truly been mad, she would have jerked back, but her legs just clamped together as if she was trying to suppress a reaction. Was… Was she aroused?

'Now's the time.'

Deciding to experiment, I mimicked her mom and placed my hand on her other knee, but taking it one step forward, I slowly moved my palm up and down her thigh. Ashley continued to squirm, and she had her arms crossed against her stomach. She was looking at our hands and chewing on her lip.

'I knew it. She's not angry with us for screwing, she's angry with herself for watching us and enjoying it! It's just like when I figured out that Jill was hot for her, she's angry at herself that seeing me pound her mom makes her horny.'

Jill and I locked eyes and I motioned to Ashley while raising my eyebrows.

Jill gave a small smile and licked her lips. She turned to Ashley. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I've seen the two of you have sex and it just made me so hot."

"What?"

"At first I would just listen to the two you, then I started spying. Watching your breasts bounce as you rode his dick made my own nipples hard…" She began to open her bathrobe, exposing her round full breasts to her daughter. "And watching you rub your pussy as he hammered you made me so wet." She fully opened her robe and exposed her cunt, glistening in arousal. Ashley was in disbelief as she looked at her naked mother, and I knew that she was almost as horny as I was. Her ability to hide it was beginning to fail.

"Did… did you feel the same way as you watched us? Did you want to touch my body?" Jill asked as she picked up her daughter's hand and placed it on her left tit. Ashley stirred and tried to pull away, but Jill forced her hand to squeeze her breast, making her massage it with her fingers and rub her nipple with her palm.

"Mom, this is a little too weird," Ashley panted. We all knew it was a lie.

"Come on, I know you like it," Jill said softly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ashley's.

Her daughter resisted for only a moment before kissing back, a deeply buried switch being flipped. I couldn't believe my luck as I watched the two blondes make out, softly at first, but then with more passion. As they started to feel each other with their hands I decided to back off and give them time to get… acquainted. With my rock-hard cock in my hand, I watched as mother and daughter began to French kiss each other, licking the inside of each other's mouth and sucking on each other's tongues. Their lips became shiny and wet as they savored the taste of each other's saliva.

Jill unbuttoned Ashley's waitress blouse and pulled it away, leaving her in just her bra.

"Show me those beautiful titties," Jill groaned. With a coy grin, Ashley pulled off her bra, revealing her round bouncing boobs. They looked just like her mother's but had their own unique size and dimensions.

"Lovely!" Jill said as she licked her lips.

Her daughter moaned in ecstasy as she began massaging the plump mounds of flesh, squeezing them like they were stress-relievers and tweaking her nipples as if she was adjusting a radio.

"I've spent so many hours rubbing my pussy while imagining my lips around your sweet nipples," Jill said as she held Ashley's left boob with both hands.

Slowly and gently, she reached out with her tongue and dragged it across the soft flesh of her tit, just a few inches from the nipple. Ashley moaned as her mom began licking her round boobs, the sensation itself magnified over a hundred times by the taboo. She then closed her lips around the areola and sucked like a vacuum. Ashley released a high-pitched moan like the ringing of wind chimes as her mother sucked on one nipple and pinched the other. I resisted the urge to shoot my load, as Jill would switch between Ashley's titties, using her lips and tongue to play with the erect nipples and tease her daughter.

Ashley finally moved back to the headboard of the bed and Jill suspended herself over her daughter as Ashley pulled off her skirt and revealed her panties, which were stained by her wetness. Jill pulled off her daughter's panties, revealing the soft lips, dripping with arousal.

"Lick my pussy, Mom. Make me cum onto your tongue," Ashley said as she massaged herself.

"Not yet, baby, first suck on my titties like you used to," Jill moaned as she held her massive jugs up to her daughter's face.

Ashley playfully squeezed the milf's breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples like her mother had done to her. Finally, Ashley raised her head and began sucking on her mom's tits and lapping her nipples with her tongue. Jill moaned in bliss as Ashley sucked on her skin with gusto and buried her face between the two fleshy mounds.

Both mother and daughter thinking alike, Jill began rubbing her daughter's pussy and Ashley began rubbing her mom's. Both women moaned as their pussies became wetter and softer, countless drops of their arousal staining the blankets on the bed as the lips became more and more amendable. The girls moaned with ecstasy, but Ashley's moan was stifled by her mom's tits smothering her face with one of the nipples always in her mouth.

After several minutes, both women separated and began licking the other's pussy juice off of their fingers, then Jill moved back to her daughter with her head between her legs. "I've wanted to do this for so long," she hummed as she spread the lips of her daughter's pussy and sent her tongue deep into Ashley's wet insides.

Ashley moaned as her mom drank up her pussy juice and explored every corner of her hot cunt. As I watched, I wasn't sure whether I should focus on Jill licking her daughter's pussy, or the milf sticking her ass in the air. I just wanted to jump onto the bed, force my cock into her pussy, and hammer her so hard that she would scream into her daughter's cunt. But I fought the urge. I wanted to see how far they would go on their own.

Ashley released an extra loud moan as she had her first lesbian orgasm, soaking her mom with her pussy juice. Jill moved up on top of her daughter and kneeled over her with her head between her knees.

"Lick it, baby, send your tongue up into your mother's soft cunt," Jill purred as she squeezed her tits.

Ashley grabbed her mom's ass with both hands and forced Jill to sit on her face. The milf moaned in bliss, for Ashley didn't just eat her pussy, she fucking DEVOURED it. I had to bend my neck so I could see Ashley, her chin and lower lip just barely showing under her mom's ass as she sent her tongue deep into Jill's womanhood.

Jill moaned like an opera singer as Ashley worked her middle finger into her mother's backdoor, fucking her ass faster than I ever could with my cock. She was forcing her fingers into her anus so fast that her hand was a blur, and I started to wonder if it was actually hurting Jill. After only a few minutes, Jill had a gushing orgasm and sprayed pussy juice onto her daughter's face and Ashley drank it all up.

Jill got off of Ashley, and as if the two family members were telepathic, their legs interlocked and they began to grind their pussies. They moved like mirror images, slamming their clams together over and over again, letting their lips rub in a sloppy wet kiss. Both mother and daughter moaned and squeezed each other's tits, and the longer they scissored, the wetter they became. Foamy drops were spraying from between them, soaking the bed with their combined juices. I honestly couldn't believe what I was watching.

After both cumming at the same time, the two women separated and lay side by side. With Ashley's right leg wrapped around Jill's left, the mother and daughter rubbed each other's pussies while giving a mix of a moan and a whine. They writhed and gyrated their hips, at the mercy of each other's toying. Finally, I rushed over and forced my cock into Jill's pussy and fucked her faster and harder than ever before, unable to hold back any longer.

Jill moaned at the top of her lungs and squeezed the blankets of the bed until the veins in her wrists bulged. I turned to Ashley. "How do you like watching me fuck your mom?"

"It makes me so horny. Fuck my mom, fuck her hard and fill her with cum!" she moaned as she sucked on her fingers and rubbed her pussy.

As I hammered Jill's cunt, Ashley masturbated to the sight. I would swing my pelvis so that I could slam her cunt with my full strength and my cock would dive into her and then swerve up, allowing it to plow into every corner. As I picked up speed, Jill had orgasm after orgasm that soaked my lap. After watching the lesbian incest, my ability to hold back an orgasm was already hindered. I let slip a single stream of cum, just enough to cause it to overflow from her stretched out pussy.

Drunk on arousal and desperate to indulge every desire I had, I pulled out my cock and then forced it up her ass so fast and hard that she screamed. With my cock lubricated by her pussy juice and my sperm, I was able to fuck her without hesitation. To stifle her mom's moans and whines, Ashley bent over and began kissing her and forcing her tongue down Jill's throat. I fucked Jill so hard that she couldn't hold still, so she and her daughter often broke the connection. Because of this, their French kissing was disrupted, and they would end up licking each other's faces and covering each other in saliva.

"Ashley, come sit on mama's face!" Jill moaned.

Ashley eagerly obeyed, climbing on top of her and in the 69 position. She pushed her pussy down on her mom's face and buried her own face in Jill's cunt, trying to give me room to move. Both women began eating each other out while I fucked Jill in the ass, and after every dozen or so thrusts, I would pull out and rub my cock against Ashley's face, prompting her to take it in her mouth. She sucked gluttonously, relishing the kinky taste of her mom's ass, and then she would manually guide me back in, licking her lips as she watched me sodomize Jill. After a few minutes, Jill screamed and had a massive orgasm. Pussy juice and my sperm from before gushed out of her pussy and Ashley hungrily lapped it up.

"Zach, fuck her, fuck my daughter," Jill begged.

I pulled my cock out of her asshole and climbed onto the bed as she moved to the headboard. Ashley got on her hands and knees, facing her mom and I got behind her. With one hand on her hip and the other on my tireless manhood, I pressed the head of my dick against her pussy and pushed it in. She was already so hot and wet that there was absolutely no resistance.

Ashley gave a soft moan as I pushed it in all the way to the base, pulled it out, and slammed it back in. Her low moan turned into an endless whine as I took my regular fast-paced rhythm of hammering her cunt. Jill was a few feet in front of us, rubbing her pussy as she watched.

"How do you like watching me fuck your little girl?" I asked as both women touched themselves.

"Fuck her harder, make my daughter cum and moan. Watching you fuck her is making me so hot!" she moaned.

"Yes ma'am."

I picked up speed, causing Ashley to scream in bliss as I ravaged her sweet cunt, only stopping when she came. I followed soon after, flooding her womb with my seed. After a few seconds for us both to catch our breath, I pulled out of her. "I'm not done yet," I said as pressed the head against her asshole.

"Zach, no!"

I ignored her cries and rammed it in, robbing her of her black cherry. Ashley released a shrill scream ass I began to pummel her tight ass. The fact that I was raping her asshole just like I had done her mom made me grin.

"Oh god, it hurts!" she screamed as I picked up speed.

"How about it, Jill? How do you like watching me ravage your daughter's virgin ass? How do you like your daughter being defiled and violated right in front of you?"

"I love it. Her asshole must feel incredible. How do you like it, baby? He raped me just like this and I loved it."

"Oh god, it hurts! It hurts so bad!" she tearfully screamed.

"But it feels good, doesn't it? Having that cock stuffed up inside you? You love it."

For the first couple minutes, Ashley took no joy in the sodomy, but before long, her arousal had returned and surpassed its former peak. "Oh god! It hurts, but it feels so good! Fuck my ass! Cum inside me!" she moaned. It seemed being an anal whore ran in the family.

She wasn't able to say another word, for Jill had gotten on her hands and knees and had pushed her daughter's face into her perfect ass. The only sounds now were my grunts, Jill's moan, Ashley's stifled whine of kinky ecstasy, and the squishing sound of my cock punishing her asshole.

After several minutes of sexual nirvana, I shot a massive load of sperm up into Ashley, causing her to cum. Exhausted, Ashley collapsed on the bed and Jill climbed on top of her. With the mother and daughter spooning, Jill turned to me. "Put that fat cock back in my pussy and fuck me!"

I looked down at my cock. Frankly, it was a miracle that I could still maintain the erection after all the fucking I had done. I had shot so much cum that my dick was seriously aching. "Come on old buddy, don't fail me now," I said to myself.

I spread Jill's ass cheeks, revealing her eager pussy. I pushed it in past the soft lips and began to hammer her cunt, while still slick from her daughter's asshole. Supposedly this caused infections in women, but that wasn't my problem. If anything, it made Jill moan just from the initial penetration, her voice rising with my speed.

"Come on, Mom! Take that cock!" Ashley moaned as she fingered herself.

With their smooth thighs rubbing against each other and Jill's tits against her back, Ashley couldn't think of any words to describe the kinky forbidden horniness she was feeling. Jill also reached under her, feeling Ashley's tits and then helping her daughter finger herself.

"Cum in my cunt! Fill my womb with your seed!" the milf moaned, reaching back and forcing her fingers up her asshole.

I grunted as I shot one massive load of cum into her pussy. As I pulled my cock out of my girlfriend's mom's, I felt a second wind arrive. Mounting her like a dog, I rammed my cock into Ashley's cunt so hard that she almost screamed. I began fucking her faster than ever before, ignoring the soreness of my cock and riding Ashley as hard as possible.

"It's your turn, baby!" Jill said as she began fingering Ashley's semen-filled asshole.

"It hurts! I can't take it! He's fucking me way too hard, but it feels so good!" her daughter moaned in both pain and bliss.

Finally she had a seismic orgasm and pussy juice and cum erupted from her cunt as I shot jet after jet of sperm up inside her. After ten seconds of filling her up until she was overflowing, I dismounted her. From there we fucked like rabbits, always changing positions. At one point, I was on my back with Jill bouncing on my lap and Ashley riding my face, the two women tongue-kissing above me. Soon after, I was mounting Ashley like a dog, sodomizing her to my heart's content, while Jill and I made out. At one point, Ashley was sucking me off while Jill smothered my face with her tits, then the two women pressed their chests together and gave me a double tit fuck.

After an hour, I stood up and tried to catch my breath. My dick ached as blood rushed in and out of the exhausted veins, keeping the sore flesh inflated. I watched as the mother and daughter into the 69 position and sucked my cum out of each other's pussies, then they climbed off each other and they took turns drinking my cum out of each other's backdoors.

If you think you've seen the sexiest thing in the history of the world, you've obviously never seen your blonde busty girlfriend and her blonde busty mom drink your cum out of each other's assholes like wineglasses. They both turned to me and I knew what was next.

'Come on, old buddy, just stay strong for one more minute,' I mentally said to my penis as the two women climbed off the bed and got on their knees.

Jill was the first to suck my cock. She wrapped her hand around it and jacked it back to its full erect size. She licked the shaft, savoring the accumulated taste of her pussy and ass juice, the pussy and ass juice of her daughter, and my semen. She took the whole cock in her mouth and her head began to bob back and forth. As she blew me, her daughter was working her pussy with her fingers and sucking on her tits.

I put my hand on the back of her head and forced my cock down her throat. She choked and gagged on it, but I didn't stop. I kept pushing it in further until I forced my balls (which had sufficiently shriveled up and from all the work it had done) into her mouth. With her throat completely filled with my cock and her tongue lapping at the underside of my balls, Jill's eyes rolled back into her head as saliva overflowed from her mouth, caused by her agitated gag reflex.

After ten seconds, Jill released my cock, but first she left a thick coating of saliva all over the shaft, head, and my ball sack. Now it was Ashley's turn, and she lapped up the saliva with gusto, savoring the taste of the delicious taboo. Like her mom, she began to deep throat me, and often times, she would take my cock out of her mouth so that she could suck on my balls.

Jill and Ashley began working together, sucking and licking my cock at the same time and letting their tongues wrap around it and touch each other. While one was blowing me, the other would roll my balls around in her mouth. After thirty seconds, they released me, pressed the sides of their faces together, and looked up at me with their mouths wide open and their tongues sticking out. I gripped my manhood and began rubbing it furiously while forming every last blob of sperm in my body into one last load.

Finally, I aimed the head at them and shot four streams. The first two globs completely covered their faces and the second pair of blasts filled their mouths. I stepped back as the sperm-filled sluts began French kissing, cumswapping the mouthfuls over and over again. They didn't swallow it; they wanted to savor the taste while they mixed it with each other's saliva and stirred it with their tongues.

Once they swallowed it and began to lick the cum off of each other's faces, a wave of throbbing pain struck my manhood. With the two nymphomaniacs preoccupied, I rushed into the kitchen, flung open the freezer, grabbed a bag of frozen peas, and held them against my equipment. I exhaled a gasp as I felt instant relief. I almost expected my junk to emit the same sound as red-hot metal being dipped in water.

"Are you ok?"

I turned around and saw Ashley standing in the doorway. Her body and face had been licked clean of my cum by her mom.

"Yeah, but I'm worn out. In the words of a wise man, the spirit is willing but the flesh is spongy and bruised."

"Yeah, I guess we were all a little too rough," she giggled.

"It's ok, but I'll be out of commission for a few days. If I tried to go for another round, my dick would either fall off or the only thing that would come out would be a flag with the word BANG on it."

"Well, I suppose me and my mom can keep each other entertained."

"Zach, come back to bed! You can't hog my daughter and not leave me out of the fun!"

"I got to go. If I let her near my junk again, it will turn into an all-girl threesome."

I grabbed my shirt off of the kitchen floor and ran towards the door with the bag of frozen peas still held against my sore dick, not even caring about my pants still in Ashley's room.

"Zach, where are you going?" Jill hollered from upstairs.

"I have to go to the college, sorry I can't stay!" I replied as I ran out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a blowjob for the road?" she asked as she stepped out of the bedroom. I was already at my car.

"Why is he going to the college?" Jill asked Ashley.

"He's going to try and find some of the local drug dealers to see if he can buy some Vicodin. We rode him a little too hard."

"Damn."

"What are you complaining about? Do you honestly think I've had enough of your pussy? Your going to have your legs spread all night long. Get back to the bedroom!" Ashley barked.

The threesome had more than altered the dynamics of their mother-daughter relationship and she was trying to figure out how much authority her mom still had over her. Jill licked her lips and turned around. As Ashley followed her to the bedroom, she slapped her mom on the ass.

"Honey, if I don't wake up tomorrow with your tongue up my asshole, consider yourself grounded," Jill laughed as they stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Part Four:

For three days, a sexual fire burned in the beach house. Ashley and Jill stopped going to work, Ashley even stopped going to classes. They stayed locked in at home, constantly fucking like their lives depended on it. They started their days waking up in Jill's bed, their naked bodies intertwined, still sticky from the night before. Whoever woke up first would go down on the other. As promised, the first morning after their threesome began with Jill on her stomach, shaken from sleep by the feeling of Ashley's tongue in her anus. She looked back, licking her lips and smiling at the sight of her daughter's pretty face buried between her tan ass cheeks. The next morning, Ashley woke up, lying on her back, moaning as her mother sucked on her clitoris.

From there, they moved on to the kitchen, where they would eat breakfast off each other's naked bodies. On the first morning, Ashley was up on the kitchen table, ass in the air with her face pressed down. Giggling, Jill peeled a banana and stuck it in her mouth. She spread her daughter's ass cheeks, revealing her anus, thoroughly licked clean and loose from how much she had fingered it already. Holding Ashley's anus wide open with her fingers, Jill began inserting the banana with her mouth. She was as careful as possible, trying not to mush it, and Ashley couldn't help but play with herself as it was pushed inside. Once it was fully inserted, Ashley's asshole closed and swallowed it up, making her purr in arousal.

"Ok baby, now push it out, I'm hungry."

Jill held her mouth open against her daughter's ass and Ashley pushed out the banana. The taste of the banana soaked in her daughter's rectum aroused Jill beyond words and she ate it gluttonously. The next morning, Jill was hanging off the side of the table in a handstand, her ass in the air. Licking her lips, Ashley inserted a funnel into her mom's ass and began pouring in maple syrup. Jill shuddered and hummed as she felt the cold liquid fill her up.

"Zach gave me an enema like this when raped me the second time. It was so much fun and felt so kinky."

"Well this is even kinkier. Now get on top of me."

Keeping her butt clenched, Jill got to her feet and Ashley lied on the floor. Her mother squatted over her face and Ashley opened her mouth with a smile. Jill spread her ass and let the syrup pour out, her daughter drinking it up like water from the Fountain of Youth. Once the stream trickled to a halt, Ashley raised her head and ran her tongue around her mother's asshole, licking up the last few drops.

After breakfast, the mother and daughter moved to the living room. At first they would just watch TV together, barely paying attention as they fingered each other. They would slowly stir their fingers in each other's pussies, relishing the feeling of the slippery softness and shivering from the kinky taboo of it. Once fully aroused, they would start making out, licking every corner of each other's mouths, neither woman pulling her fingers out of the other. Then they would move down and suck on each other's tits. Endless minutes would pass by, Jill's lips wrapped tightly around her daughter's pointing nipples, moving from left to right while gripping and massaging the free one. Then it would be Ashley's turn, sucking on her mom's breasts like a vacuum, all while Jill tickled her clitoris. They would finish by getting into the 69 position, tit-sucking each other like leaches, then of course, already in the position, they would move down and lock their lips with each other's pussies. They would lick each other to the point of climax, squirting in each other's faces and drinking in every delicious drop of each other's essence. After lunch, they would scissor for hours, and then after ordering takeout for dinner, they would fuck in bed until passing out.

On the evening of the third night, Jill and Ashley were in their shared room. While naked, they weren't having sex for once. In Jill's arms was a box of dildos, vibrators, and an assortment of other sex toys, just delivered that day. As Jill unwrapped them like a child on Christmas morning, Ashley was making room in the bureau by the bed.

"Oh-ho, look at the size of these anal beads!" Jill exclaimed, revealing a chain of glass spheres, each one the size of a ping-pong ball.

"Nice! That's going to feel so good going in and coming out!" Ashley laughed.

"Get your ass ready, baby, I'm going to yank it like a lawnmower cord."

"Likewise, then you get to suck it clean," Ashley replied, kissing Jill on the cheek.

"Oh damn it, looks like they forgot to pack one. Well, it'll probably be delivered tomorrow."

With all the toys unwrapped, they put them back in the box and stashed it in the bottom drawer, though as they tried to close it, it jammed. Ashley shook and pushed, but the drawer wouldn't budge.

"Shit, this drawer is always a pain. You really need to shove," said Jill.

The two women teamed up, pushing against the drawer with their tits jiggling. Finally, the drawer broke free of the catch and slammed shut. The bureau shook, and above them, an antique bottle of perfume was knocked over. The faulty top popped off and the fetid liquid spilled across Jill's head. At that moment, both Jill and Ashley squealed in disgust as the horrible odor assailed them.

"Go! Go!" Ashley shrieked, sending Jill running to the bathroom and into the shower.

Keeping her nose plugged with one hand, Ashley grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess. Jill had once told her about the bottle, a wedding present from before Ashley was born. Jill's grandmother would wear it church every Sunday, much to Jill's anguish. A little squirt was rancid, and even after all these years, to be splashed with it was on par with getting skunked.

In the bathroom, Jill was scrubbing her scalp and back near to the point of bleeding, even considering shaving her head if the stink didn't come out. After several minutes of work, Ashley managed to clean up the mess and the stench was already fading. That bottle hadn't been opened in almost two decades, so much of the potency had been lost to time. She gave a sigh of relief, glad that catastrophe had been mostly avoided, but with the perfume issue now taken care of, her thoughts drifted to her mom. Right now Jill was probably lathering her body with soap, scrubbing herself clean with the water running down her curves. The more she thought about it, the more turned on she was getting. She switched her gaze to the troublesome drawer. Maybe now would be a good chance to test out one of those sex toys.

With enough soap and shampoo, Jill was sure she had cleaned herself of the disgusting perfume. About to turn off the shower, she smiled as she heard Ashley get into the shower behind her.

"Checking up on me?"

Ashley leaned against her, pressing her breasts against her mother's back and sliding her hand between her legs. "I just wanted to make sure you cleaned off all of that nasty perfume, maybe scrub you down a little."

"Well go ahead and clean me off, I'm a dirty slut of a mother after all."

Ashley retrieved the nearby bar of soap and began sweeping it across Jill's stomach, gathering up suds in her hand and then rubbing it against her pussy. Jill hummed in bliss and bit her lip, feeling her daughter's fingers stir inside her. The soap was like lubricant, allowing her to slide the digits in and out effortlessly. After a minute or so, she moved her soapy hands up and began massaging her breasts. Jill gave a soft moan as Ashley groped her, letting the orbs of flesh slide out of her grip again and again. The slipperiness of the soap only increased the intensity of the sensation, the feeling of Ashley's hands gliding like oil across her smooth skin feeling so good that she could almost cum just from that bit of stimulation. Behind her, Ashley was enjoying it just as much, relishing the feel of her mom's gigantic tits in her hand, knowing that she got to play with them as much as she wanted. She had spent hours sucking on her breasts these past few days, but she would never tire of them.

Soon enough, they decided to change positions. Jill turned around, and with her chest soapy, she pressed herself against Ashley. The two beautiful blondes began to kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other like mating snakes. Down below, their tits were doing the same, the two pairs of mountains rubbing against each other, their erect nipples fencing like swords. Even lower, they were straddling each other's thighs, Ashley rubbing her slit against Jill's leg and vise versa. The longer they kissed, the more turned on they got, beginning the whine through their joined lips as the stimulation grew and grew. Before long, they had stopped kissing and were just moaning as they grinded against each other, changing the angles so the lips of their pussies could kiss instead. With water pouring down their soapy tits and between their flat stomachs, both mother and daughter shared a simultaneous orgasm.

They separated and Ashley got on her knees, wanting to again taste her mother. With Jill's pussy now wiped clean of the soap, Ashley did not hesitate to bury her face between the shaven lips. Jill moaned in euphoria, even raising her leg so that her daughter could send her tongue deeper in. Ashley tried to keep her eyes open, watching the water pour from Jill's tits and splash her face or run down her smooth belly and into her mouth.

After getting her fill of pussy, Ashley had Jill turn around. The blonde milf did as told and turned into the spray, her back to Ashley. As expected, Ashley spread Jill's ass cheeks and sent her tongue up into her asshole. Jill purred, never getting used to the sensation of her daughter sodomizing her with her tongue. With Jill's ass smothering her face, Ashley reached out of the shower and retrieved the sex toy on the floor outside.

Jill yelped as she felt it pushed inside her, one head of a double-ended dildo. The toy was well made, almost sixteen inches long and made of a strong yet flexible rubber, and of course ribbed for the user's (or users') pleasure. Ashley began thrusting it into Jill, making her mother moan while she continued to suck on her asshole. Being both dildo and tongue-fucked, Jill was on Cloud 9, wanting to never get out of the shower.

Wanting a little self-abuse, Ashley pulled her tongue from Jill and began to deep throat the dildo, wishing that it was a real cock. Keeping her head stationary, she continued to jack the dildo with her arm, skull-fucking herself with one end while violating her mother's slit with the other. The whole time, her eyes never left Jill's asshole. Even after penetrating its recesses with her tongue, she wanted to play with it more.

"Come on, baby, let's move to the bedroom and really take this thing for a spin," said Jill.

She removed the dildo and she and Ashley stepped out the shower. Still soaking wet, they climbed onto the bed and each began sucking on the dildo. Jill took the end that Ashley had originally been sucking on, licking off her daughter's saliva, while Ashley took the end she had fucked Jill with, licking off her mom's sexual essence. Once both ends were slippery with spit, they brought their bodies together and each inserted one end into their pussies. Getting into position as if to scissor, they began moving back and forth, fucking themselves and each other.

Their moans were immediate, the two of them trying to keep the toy itself from moving as they rammed themselves on it, their legs interlocked. The toy seemingly disappeared between them, only the very middle becoming visible when they pulled back, only to again push themselves back together and let their pussies kiss around it.

"Oh god, mom! That feels so good!" Ashley moaned as she reached out and gripped Jill's left tit.

"I know, baby! I love it too!" she replied as she grabbed Ashley's right.

Like before, they shared a simultaneous orgasm, squirting on each other like a pair of Super Soakers. As if reading each other's minds, they immediately changed positions, removing the dildo and getting on their hands and knees. They reinserted, this time into their assholes, and pushed inside until their rear ends were touching. They were both panting from the sodomy, as well as the sensation of their bodies pressed together. Like mirror images of each other, they both leaned forward, exposing the dildo but without letting it fall out of either of them, then, after taking a deep breath, they both forced themselves onto the ends, not stopping until their asses met.

From there, they moved back and forth in perfect rhythm, exposing the dildo and then bringing themselves back together. The house was filled with the sounds of their moans and the clapping of their asses. With each collision, their rear ends would collide and ripple, their tan flesh jiggling like jello. Their melon-sized breasts rocked back and forth, swinging like chandeliers. For the two of them, the sexiness of the moment was beyond description, mother and daughter butt-fucking each other with a double-ended dildo, their asses clapping and rubbing together. The taboo of it was mind-blowing. Sometimes, one of them would clamp down on the dildo, holding it tight with their rectal muscles. From there, they would ram themselves back against the other with more force, sodomizing them without mercy and dominating them.

"Yes mama! Fuck me harder! Fuck my asshole!" Ashley screamed.

"Fuck me too, baby! Be a good girl and wreck my asshole with this big rubber cock!"

They moaned obscenities at each other, desperate for any way to further heighten the experience.

Taking control, Jill wrapped her legs around Ashley and rolled them both onto their backs. Then, without taking the dildo out of her asshole, Jill climbed on top of her. With her daughter's legs held back, knees to chest, Jill got into a crouch and began bob her ass up and down, holding the toy stationary in her asshole and using it to butt-fuck Ashley with full control.

"You like that, baby? You like getting your ass pounded by your mom?"

"I love it! Harder! Harder!"

Jill increased the strength of her thrusts, the toy sliding between their assholes as she dropped her full weight on Ashley. They could both feel it approaching, their final orgasm. They let it wash over them, the bliss of an incestuous sodomy-induced climax. They sprayed each other with their juices as they had again and again, and both completely exhausted, Jill fell back and the two women passed out, the dildo still deep inside their assholes.

A loud knocking on the front door awoke Jill, still naked and with her anus stretched around the dildo. She then heard tires screeching on pavement and a heavy vehicle retreating from her driveway. That must have been the UPS truck she had heard. Glad that she didn't have to put on clothes, she went to the door and retrieved the delivered package. Opening up the box in the kitchen, she grinned and licked her lips. The lost toy from yesterday had arrived, and Jill couldn't wait to use it on Ashley. But until then, she wanted to sleep in a bit more. She returned to the bedroom and hid the toy for later, then crawled into bed for some naked spooning.

This time it was Ashley who opened the door in response to the sound of knocking. Annoyed that someone had interrupted TV and fingering time for her and Jill, she pulled on a bathrobe and answered the door. A wide smile crossed her face when she saw me.

"I'm back, baby," I said with a hungry grin.

"Zach!" Ashley shrieked, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around me like a straightjacket.

"I'm back to 100% and I'm ready to have some fun," I said, holding her and kissing her cheek.

She stepped down and pulled me inside. "Mom, Zach's back!"

Looking into the living room, I saw Jill get up from the couch and strode over, completely naked and with a sultry smirk, hips swinging and breasts jiggling with every step.

"So, the man returns. We've been waiting for you to come back. Any longer, and we would have gone out to find someone to give us the hard cock we wanted. Dildos and fingers only work so well."

"Don't worry, I'll leave you thoroughly satisfied."

Jill then leaned over and kissed me, her tongue passing my lips the moment that contact was made. Ashley watched us eagerly, getting turned on by her boyfriend and naked mother making out.

Jill then pulled away and looked at us both. "Give me a minute, there is something I need to set up in the bedroom."

She departed to the bedroom, both Ashley and I staring at her tan ass like a heart-shaped peach.

"I hope you didn't rub one out before you came here. I want to be completely drenched in cum," Ashley purred, grabbing my crotch as if trying to measure how much semen I had.

"Don't worry, I got plenty for the both of you. It seems like you and Jill have been having fun these past few days."

"There's nothing like a little mother-daughter bonding time."

"Zach, Ash, you can come in now!"

Hearing Jill's voice echo from the bedroom, we moved down the hall, Ashley licking her lips and me sporting a proud erection. Ashley opened the door and gained an ecstatic grin, but I, on the other hand, felt my whole body tense up as if I were inches from a wasp nest. Jill was standing by the bed, wearing a large purple strap-on. My instincts were telling me to watch my back from this point forward, while I tried to gauge the size of the dildo in comparison to my own manhood.

"Jill, don't even think of coming near me with that thing."

"Oh, don't worry, this isn't for you. This is for double-teaming my daughter. Come on, baby, come give this thing some love."

Licking her lips, Ashley removed her bathrobe and strode over to Jill. She got on her knees, and having no reason to hesitate, took the toy in her mouth. Jill hummed in bliss, as if she could actually feel her daughter's tongue. Looking down over her breasts, she watched Ashley's head bob back and forth, showing the toy as much enthusiasm as she would my own dick.

"That's right, baby. Be a good girl and suck that cock," Jill purred, rubbing the top of Ashley's head.

I watched with precum now dripping into my pants as Jill grabbed Ashley's head and held her still, forcing the dildo deeper into her mouth. Ashley gave in, not showing the slightest resistance as her gag reflex was taunted. A few tears fell from her eyes as the toy was stuffed into her throat, while saliva dripped from her lips and slicked her breasts. Jill then pulled back, letting Ashley catch her breath. Deciding I wanted to get in on the action, I removed my clothes and walked over, hefting my cock in Ashley's face. She lovingly began to suck on it, while rubbing the dildo with her hand as if it were real.

Like Jill, I held Ashley still and forced myself down her throat, choking her with my manhood and coaxing her gag reflex to make her mouth water. She welcomed the rough treatment, even when I pulled out my cock and wiped it across her face. Using her saliva as lubricant, she started jacking me off while she turned to Jill. She opened her mouth and allowed her mom to bounce the dildo on her outstretched tongue, then resumed sucking on it. This continued on for a couple minutes, Ashley switching back and forth between my schlong and the rubber toy.

I soon stepped back, inviting Jill to take the initiative with Ashley. Ashley crawled onto the bed and lied back, spreading her legs wide. The dildo swinging between her thighs, Jill got on all fours and ran her tongue through her daughter's slit, just to make sure she was wet and slick, as well as to get the taste of her sensual essence. She then moved up, trying to guide the dildo into Ashley.

'Damn, how the hell do men work this thing?' she thought.

She finally got it in, making Ashley shudder as her mother penetrated her with the rubber phallus. Once again, it took her several moments to figure out how to properly move, but soon enough, she started thrusting into Ashley. I watched, hypnotized by the erotic sight, as Jill leaned against Ashley, their melon-sized tits pressed together with areolas kissing, Ashley moaning as Jill swung her body, her sexy ass jiggling like a gift from god with a strap of the harness nestled between her cheeks.

"You like that, baby? You like getting fucked by your mom?" Jill panted.

"It feels so good! Harder, mama, harder!"

Regretfully, Jill couldn't reach the bar I had set, meaning it was time for me to step in.

"Here, I'll show you how it's done," I said, cutting in between Jill and Ashley.

Jill lied back, watching as I penetrated Ashley and began fucking her with the skill and power earned from years of practice. She licked her lips as her daughter got fucked, getting as much joy from watching it as from doing it. Having gone three days without sex, I was relishing the feel of Ashley's snatch around my manhood, the soft warmth of it, the wet tightness, the way she sucked me in like a vacuum cleaner hungry for my seed. I worked my tongue around in her mouth and groped her tits as I moved, making her moan in bliss. After a few minutes, she had her first orgasm, spraying me with clear liquid. Time for Jill to tag in.

"Ok, let me try this again."

I moved aside and let Jill get ahold of Ashley. Instead of maintaining the missionary position, Jill moved her daughter onto her hands and knees and mounted her like a dog. Grabbing Ashley by the hips, she started thrusting with brutal strength, both women's bodies jiggling with each impact.

"Oh god, that feels so good!" Ashley moaned, face to the bed and arms stretched out in front of her.

"Come on, baby, take that cock!"

Refusing to let her daughter rest, Jill grabbed Ashley's hair and pulled, forcing her back onto all fours. Having caught my breath and replenished my stamina, I took some time to enjoy the beautify of the scene, of the ripples moving through Ashley's ass with each thrust, and how the two women's breasts bounced and swung as if obeying their own laws of physics. I moved to the other side of the bed, getting to see both of them from the front. Ashley's eyes had rolled back into her head and she was panting like a dog with her tongue sticking out, moaning in euphoria from the defilement. Behind her, tits bouncing, Jill was biting her lip, almost looking angry, as if rather than moan in happiness, she wanted to hear Ashley cry in pain and humiliation from the hard fucking.

She leaned over and stuck her fingers in Ashley's mouth, holding it open like she was at the dentist. She looked up at me. "Come on, Zach, skull-fuck my slut daughter."

Not needing to be told, I jammed my cock into Ashley's mouth and wrapped her hair around my fingers, getting a firm hold on her as I fucked her like a fleshlight. Hearing her daughter gargle and choke on my manhood, Jill licked her lips and leaned back, returning her hands to Ashley's hips and increasing the strength of her thrusts. Every time Jill would thrust, Ashley would be pushed forward and my cock would be sent farther down her throat, then a countering thrust from me would push Ashley back onto the dildo. While this move is normally performed in a threesome consisting of two men, I would call this "wobbly H" (as it is called in the urban dictionary) the best in the world.

Ashley soon had her second orgasm, telling us it was time to change positions. Jill eagerly got out of the strap-on harness, allowing Ashley to put it on. She pushed Jill onto her side and got behind her, as if spooning. Lifting Jill's leg, she inserted the toy with surprising ease, then began to thrust.

"That's right, baby! Be a good girl and give it me!" Jill moaned as her daughter penetrated her.

I watched for the first couple minutes as Ashley fucked her mom, actually proud of how well she was using the toy. Feeling left out, I lied down behind her, lifted her leg, and moved the strap of the harness in her asscrack to the side so that I force myself inside her anus. Even without lubrication, Ashley's back door had taken enough abuse for me to slide in easily, forming an airtight seal around my manhood. Ashley shuddered, having missed the sensation of being sodomized by a real cock. Now I was able to take control, thrusting in Ashley and forcing her forward so that the dildo was forced deeper into Jill. The two women moaned as I worked, and with my free hand, I took turns fondling their breasts. It was like I was wearing Ashley as a human condom to fuck Jill, controlling her body with my own thrusts.

Soon enough, though, I got bored, unable to move properly while on my side. I pulled Ashley from Jill, my cock never leaving her asshole, and got her onto my lap. Now in the reverse cowgirl position, I was able to start bucking my hips and ravaging her like a machine. Ashley moaned from the anal abuse, the strap-on bobbing and swinging every time I dropped her onto my lap. Jill crawled over, first taking a few moments to suck the toy clean of her own essence. With Ashley bouncing on my lap, she need only to hold her head still and let the dildo move in her mouth like a piston. Getting it slick with her saliva, she stood up on the bed and turned her back to us. I stopped moving so that she could settle her ass down on the dildo, while holding herself up by pushing off the headboard to create room.

I resumed moving once Jill was penetrated, once more using my thrusts to move Ashley. I would throw my body upwards, burying myself balls-deep in Ashley's rectum, and like a domino, that force would be transferred to Ashley and she would be pushed up, burying the dildo deeper in her mother's anus. The two women moaned beautifully, experiencing the true epitome of erotic taboo. This time, it was Jill to have the first orgasm, screaming like a murder victim and rubbing her clit as she sprayed like a fountain, managing to even wet the ceiling. She fell off Ashley and Ashley moved off me. We crowded around Jill, and like her daughter, she instinctively began sucking us off. On the dildo was the taste of her own ass, and on my cock, the taste of her daughter's ass. She sucked gluttonously, switching back and forth between them with the free phallus dripping her saliva onto her face.

The two women moved back to the headboard, Ashley on her back with Jill on top of her. She shuddered as the toy spread the lips of her pussy, and with her ass pointed to me, I knew what she wanted. Jill leaned over, locking lips with her daughter and pressing their breasts together. Ashley, starting to figure out how to really work the dildo, began thrusting upwards, using the springs of the mattress to enhance her movements. I watched for a few moments, then, of course, I grabbed Jill by the hips and rammed my cock inside her asshole. She cried out from the sudden penetration, but she loved it beyond words.

"Oh yes! I've always wanted to get double-teamed like this!"

With Jill bent over, I was able to be as brutal as I wanted. I threw my body against her again and again, using all my weight. As hardcore as she was, not even Jill could handle my thrusts, her moans laced with cries of pain from the cruel sodomy, but the fact that it was hurting her just turned Ashley and I on more.

"Zach, you're being to rough! You're going to split me open!"

"Fine, then I'll just fuck your pussy instead."

Grabbing Jill, I pulled her off the strap-on and flipped her onto her back. Ashley hurriedly inserted the dildo into her mother's ass, while I forced myself into her slit, still lubricated from her back door. Jill winced from the penetration, knowing that ass-to-pussy sex was dangerous, but the disgust she felt only turned her on. I resumed my thrusts, now able to send my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me ravenously, and even chewed on my ear when I pulled my lips from hers and made out with Ashley.

"Shit, I'm going to cum," I grunted.

"Pour it all in me!" Jill begged.

Before she could repeat her plea, I exploded in her pussy, pumping her full of my seed. Jill moaned in happiness, relishing the sensation of semen dripping from her cunt. I pulled out of Jill, temporarily placid, and she moved to the side, careful not to let my white chocolate spill out of her.

"Come on, Ashley, come clean me up like a good daughter," she purred.

Licking her lips, Ashley crawled over and began slurping my cum out of Jill's flower, making her mother moan. Once she had drunk up every last sperm, she removed the strap-on, hungry for a cream pie of her own. She got down on all fours, head lowered, shaking her ass at me. Jill kneeled beside her, running her tongue around Ashley's asshole while working her fingers in her slit. She looked at me, spitting on her daughter's asshole and spreading the lips of Ashley's pussy to show me her pink insides.

"Doesn't my baby girl have the prettiest pussy in the whole world? It's just begging to be stretched by a thick cock. Give her a nice white filling."

I grinned and moved over to her, having regained my erection. I mounted Ashley and began riding her, bringing myself to that perfect rhythm that made her moan like an opera singer and her ass ripple like ballistics gel. Jill continued to run her tongue around her daughter's asshole, even working some fingers in. Soon enough, she moved back and let Ashley continue to eat her out, the nymphomaniac digging with her tongue for any cum she missed in her mother's pussy. Damn, I wish I had my phone with me. This really needed to be recorded.

Within a couple minutes, I had my second orgasm, filling up Ashley just like she wanted. Jill crawled back over to me as I pulled out and took my flaccid cock in her mouth, savoring the taste of cum and pussy juice. Being swirled around the milf's mouth, my manhood regained its rigidity, and seeing that I was ready, she again spat on her daughter's asshole and helped guide me in.

"Oh yes!" Ashley moaned from the sudden sodomy.

Remaining in doggy-style, I went back up to maximum speed, brutalizing Ashley's rectum like an underage sex slave. While I worked, Jill maneuvered herself under me, and after toying with the idea of giving me a hard prostate prod, managed to work her head between Ashley's legs with her pussy above her face. It was a bit difficult to move now with Jill under me, but I didn't want to deprive her of the bliss of drinking my cum out of her daughter's pussy. Feeling her mom's lips to her cunt and my cock ravaging her asshole, Ashley was in heaven. She didn't want this day to end.

For hours, we changed positions like wrestlers, going through every combination we could think of. Over and over again, the strap-on would come into play as Jill or Ashley would be double-teamed, along with all the other toys they had bought.

I watched with a smile as Jill and Ashley fucked each other with the double-ended dildo as if they were scissoring. Their breasts moved beautifully as they threw themselves against it, the two of them moaning at the top of their lungs. The only thing better was the feel of Ashley's tongue on my ball sack as I tea-bagged her. Jill had just finished sucking my balls and now it was her daughter's turn.

Ashley was on top of me, the head of my cock slamming against the entrance to her womb, while above her, Jill was crouching on the bed, sodomizing her daughter with the strap-on. It seemed she loved getting double-teamed as much as her mom did. Minutes later, she had her back to me, her ass wrapped around my cock, and Jill was punishing her cunt with the dildo, taking the opportunity to make out with Ashley.

Ashley was gagged and blindfolded, her wrists and ankles tied to the corners of the bed. She screamed through her gag in bliss, relishing the sexual torture. She had clips on her nipples and Jill was tormenting her with a large "neck massager", setting it at the maximum level and resting it on her daughter's clitoris. She writhed and pulled against her restraints, the buzzing of the toy pushing her infinitely close to orgasm, but just shy of the threshold, driving her wild.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

I yanked out her anal beads, managing to push her over the edge. With that last stimulation, she sprayed like a garden hose, having one of the best orgasms of her life.

I was lying back against the headboard, Jill sucking me off. She writhed and whimpered, struggling to focus on pleasuring me as Ashley fisted her. She was buried wrist-deep in her mother's asshole and cunt, a sadistic grin on her face as she pumped her arms like pistons. She pulled both hands out, slick with juices, and started licking them clean. Jill was gaping like a seasoned whore, and deciding to join her, Ashley crawled over and started using her tongue to play with my balls while Jill rolled my cock around her mouth. As they worked together, Ashley smacked her mom's ass and worked her hand back into Jill's stretched anus. Jill matched her daughter, working her fingers into Ashley's asshole one at a time until she was able to slide her whole fist in.

At that moment, I felt like a king, watching a sexy mother and daughter gobble on my cock while they fisted each other. Life was good.

Oh my god, life was hell. I had been fucking for so long that I felt like my dick was going to fall off. I was about to keel over from exhaustion. In contrast, Ashley and Jill seemed like they could go for another six hours without stopping. Jill was lying on top of Ashley, sucking on her daughter's tongue, and I was standing by the bed, trying to gather up what little strength I had.

"Come on, Zach, put it between us!" Ashley said.

Wanting nothing more than to go home and pass out with an ice pack on my crotch, I shakily nodded and walked over to the bed. Jill and Ashley spread their legs, allowing me to slide my chaffing cock between their slippery pussies. I began thrusting, sliding it against the two pairs of lips.

"Faster!" both women screamed, their nipples kissing.

I barely even felt my final orgasm, spraying every last sperm across Jill and Ashley's chests. The two women separated from me and licked the cum off each other's tits. I'm glad that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

I woke up with a throbbing headache, probably from when I lost consciousness and dropped to the floor like a chopped tree. My whole body was sore and I was barely lucid. I was on my stomach, lying on the bed. Hell, I could tell that just from the smell of bodily fluids staining the sheets. Wait, I couldn't move my limbs. I raised my head, realizing my wrists were bound to the corners of the bed, same as my ankles. What the hell was going on?

"You passed out after cumming, just like a typical man."

I heard Jill's voice, but I couldn't see her.

"But we're still horny and rearing to go," said Ashley, somewhere in the room like Jill.

Jill stepped into my field of vision, wearing the strap-on. "Don't think the fun is over yet."

"Jill, what are you doing?"

She laughed and moved back out of view. I felt her crawl up onto the bed.

"Jill, don't!"

"Haven't you learned yet? You don't get to say no to me."

"Jill! No! No! No! NONONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Down the street, a UPS driver looked up from the mailbox he had just closed. He could have sworn he just heard a scream.

The End


	31. My girlfriend's roommate

My Wild Girlfriend's Roommate is Asleep

(This is just a quicky one-shot)

I dated this one girl in college who was really crazy and wild. Now I mean a truly crazy bitch. Sometimes she was ultra sexy and horny, and other time a frigid bitch who wouldn't give me the time of day. On our last date she was in ultra-horny mode. She was kissing and rubbing herself all over me. I wanted to take her back to my place, but she demanded hers since was much closer.

I thought we were going to die in a car wreck as she was already jacking me off while driving there, but we hurried into her dorm and up to her room. I was kissing her neck and squeezing her ass hard to hear her happy squeals when we opened the door and found her dorm-mate Jessica sleeping soundly in her bed, even though Kate, my girlfriend, had assured me she was going to be out all night with her own boyfriend.

I felt really embarrassed being there, because Jessica was barely dressed and had her blankets all twisted so she was half hanging out with a lot of exposed flesh. I really wanted tonight to have a happy ending, so I whispered urgently to Kate, "She's out cold. If we are quiet maybe we can just go to my place instead and not wake her up."

Kate looked at me then looked at Jessica "Well, I'm horny now, and as you said, she's out cold." Then she got an evil grin on her face. "Let's just see if we can have some fun." As soon as she said this, Kate walked over to Jessica's bed and pushed up the top of her sleep-shirt, already crumpled up at the base of one breast. She exposed a small nipple on her big round breast and quickly latched her mouth onto Jessica's nipple.

I stood there mesmerized like an idiot as Kate sucked away on the other girl's teet, until I nervously closed the door, making the room quite a lot darker. I reached over to turn on the gentle blue lava lamp Kate had by her bed and saw Kate had pulled down the blanket, revealing Jessica's nakedness except for the long shirt now crumpled up at her neck.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Kate as she stood up and threw off her own shirt and bra in one motion. I tried to come up with something to say, but Kate just got at the foot of the bed and lowered her mouth onto Jessica's pussy.

I quickly got undressed as Jessica moaned erotically in her sleep at Kate's sapphic ministrations. I joined in by eagerly joining in by began sucking Jessica's nipples. Now they were firm and pointy as I sucked on them. Then Jessica woke.

"Ohh, Kate, you always do that so well." Then she opened her eyes and saw me. "Finally decided to share Fred? Can I suck his dick?" She didn't even wait for a response. Jessica grabbed my dick and pulled me up to her face where she engulfed it with her mouth. Kate stood up and took off her jeans while Jessica pulled my ass to her face until I was tickling her tonsils.

Then Kate pulled me away and threw me to her bed and quickly impaled her sweet pussy on my throbbing saliva covered cock, Jessica pouted, "Hey! No fair waking me up and not letting me play too you teasing tramp!", but Kate ignored her and just started slamming into me hard and fast.

Jessica wasn't waiting either and climbed onto the bed with us also and straddled her thighs over my face. I grabbed that ass and dove into her already once-licked cunt and flicked my tongue over her clit and poked two fingers up her wet snatch. She went wild as Kate was, bouncing feverishly on my cock. They leaned into each other and while I couldn't see it, I could hear their moans cut on and off as they made out with each other.

It was all too much for me and I groaned into Jessica's pussy as I unloaded a gallon of cum into Kate's steaming cunt. I heard her yell out and cum with me as Jessica's fingers frigged her clit. Her orgasm sucked the very life out of me and I thought I was going to die.

Jessica moved off me with Kate as I sat up, but Jessica then went down on Kate saying in a sexy voice, "Oh boy. Normally I have to wait hours to suck Freddy's cum from your cunny. I bet it tastes even better when it's hot and fresh." Kate was sitting against the wall on the bed while Jessica, on all fours, ass and feet handing of the bed sideways, shoved her face nose deep between Kate's legs and made slurping sounds.

Normally after cumming I'm exhausted for a while before falling asleep, but the scene was just so totally hot and impossible I couldn't resist being turned on. My cock was shrinking and tingling, but I knew I'd probably never get a chance like this again. I stood up, rubbing my cock while watching these two sexy sluts and looking at the brand new pussy I'd licked, but not yet fucked, wiggle and shake as me while she ate my cum from my girlfriend's pussy.

That was enough to get anyone hard again and I quickly thrust my reinvigorated cock into that fresh pussy. I wasn't as tight as Kate's, but it didn't matter; it was new and I was fucking her, so it felt great. "Oh yea!" she cheered, "Looks like Freddy couldn't resist my sexy ass." I thrush hard, pounding her face into Kate's crotch and she went back to work on cum diving while I fucked her.

After a few minutes of this Kate got up and out of the way, allowing Jessica to fuck me back with vigor. It felt really weird fucking another woman in front of her but she just smiled and cuddled up beside me whispering to me as I fucked. "You like that slut?" I did, but just groaned instead of answering.

"Fuck that whore on my bed hard," Kate continued. Then she grabbed my balls from behind, "Are you gonna cum for her?" I was getting close now and nodded with another groan.

Kate got behind me and started thrusting her own pelvis into my butt, matching my own actions while she spurred me on, "Fuck that bitch up. Shoot your sperm inside her."

Oh, boy. I was almost there and felt my throbbing begin and held my breath. "Oh Jezzus FUCK!" Jessica yelled as I thrust hard one last time.

Then Kate whispered in my ear a half second before I came, "She's not on the pill." Then she pushed my ass forward and I couldn't move as my second load of sperm of the night exploded out of my body and splattered into a new eager womb. My brain said pull out, but my reflexes, and the two women on either side of me pinned me in place as pulse after pulse of my swimmers were deposited deep into Jessica's quaking uterus.

After a moment Kate let me go and I collapsed back onto Jessica's bed, mind numbed and too happy and tired to think straight as I passed out that bed by myself, while Kate and Jessica cuddled up in Kate's bed.


	32. Neighbours come home

[After a break, I wanted to warm up for my next Sister's By the Pool chapter with a fun new one.]

Growing up, I lived in a pretty nice neighborhood. The crime rate was low and everything was ascetically pleasing. Large trees lined the front yards of most houses, though there wasn't a ton of room between each property. Because of this, most of the playing had to be done in the street, which was fine unless you wanted to dive for a ball. Still, it was a nice environment, and many of the kids in the neighborhood hung out on a regular basis.

I didn't really have much interest in the girls in my neighborhood. To begin with, usually just the guys hung out together, but when the groups mingled, most of the girls weren't very special. One was cute, but not nice. Another was nice, but not cute. There wasn't a whole lot to choose from, but that was okay. Love interests didn't need to come from a location that close.

I had a strong group of friends, and that was a nice thing. Incidentally, most of them lived a ways down in the neighborhood, so we spent a good amount of time roaming between those houses. Over in my area, there were really only two families with kids, and they were mostly younger than me. One house had a girl, Bree, who was a few years younger than me. That doesn't sound like a lot, but when you're younger, it's pretty much a different world. She was the victim of a very unfortunate appearance as she grew up, especially around the middle school days, when she had both very noticeable glasses and braces that had a lot of work to do. Her blonde hair was an awkward shade and her blue eyes were virtually hidden by the glasses. She was short and most times that I saw her, I was admittedly worried for her, in terms of bullying.

The other nearby family had two kids. There was a boy that was my age and a younger sister, Erin, who was a few years younger than me. Erin was kind of the opposite of Bree, in the sense that you could tell, when she matured, she was going to be attractive. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, both very noticeable, and a tall, athletic figure for her age. It didn't take long for her to develop long, toned legs through her sports activities, and every guy in the neighborhood noticed her butt, even early on. You don't have to be a genius to guess that I faked interest in being friends with her brother to hang around her as time went on.

Unfortunately, Bree was more playful with me than Erin over the years. Bree didn't have any suitors, and came from a less strict home. Erin's family was downright frightening in their strictness, and any contact between the two of us was incidental during basketball games. Still, all of us, and others in the neighborhood would hang out a decent amount, even through our high school days, until one by one, we all moved away to college. None of our families did though, so during school breaks, people did get to see each other.

I don't know when exactly it happened, but one such break was when I really noticed it. Erin, of course, was basically an older version of what we all expected. She was tall, fit, and still had a great butt. Her toned and tanned legs were often shown off by shorter shorts, and her blonde hair and blue eyed combination was as radiant as it ever had been. But the crazier development was the transformation in Bree. My jaw almost dropped when I saw what had become of her. Gone were the glasses and braces that had plagued most of her youth, and instead, contacts and a dazzling set of straight, white teeth showed. Her blue eyes stood out even more than Erin's at this point, and she had dyed her hair a beautiful shade of brown. She had also clearly taken up some form of exercise, as her tiny shirt showed off a great body.

As was custom, I smiled and waved at each of them when I saw them, but this time made sure to say hi and talk briefly with both.

"You look great," I smiled at Bree. "You must be having a blast at college."

"Thank you!" she beamed and hugged me. "It is great. I've never had so much fun."

"While we have some time, we should definitely hang out and catch up," I suggested to her, which she agreed with. A few minutes later, I visited Erin and invited her over, as well.

Bree and Erin had always been friends, but never best friends or anything like that. They hung out a good amount growing up, but time had certainly drifted them apart, something not very uncommon after high school. Most of the people I had grown up with in the neighborhood returned but never really did anything. Our childhood bond had been broken by time and distance, as everyone moved on with their new lives.

I had purposefully invited the two over on a night where I knew my parents had a party. It was a cool, winter night, and a lack of clouds combined with a strong moon to illuminate the stars. Internally, I had planned a pool and hot tub event, though I hadn't let that be known. I knew that, if they hadn't prepared for it, they didn't have a very far trip to get a bathing suit.

Not too long after I had mentioned as a starting time, Bree showed up. She was wearing a multi-colored sun dress, and her sexy hair dropped to just below her shoulders. The color she chose complimented her tanned skin very nicely.

"Hey!" she smiled and hugged me as she entered the house. "Glad we're finally hanging out again."

"I figured it had been too long" I smiled back. I was wearing a tshirt and swim trunks, giving away the intentions of my plans.

She glanced down and noticed what I was wearing.

"Looks like I made the right call," she laughed and lifted up her dress enough to show me her bikini bottoms. I took extra care to glance at what had developed into sexy, tanned legs as she made an early, bold move.

"I'm impressed" I laughed and stumbled a bit. "At your call I mean. Knowing we'd go swimming."

"I remember your pool and hot tub, even if you didn't always let me go in with you" she smiled and playfully hit me. I couldn't help but remember back to her as a kid, in her one piece.

As we briefly reminisced, there was another ring of the doorbell. Bree looked at me, inquisitively, as I walked towards the door.

"I wanted everyone to get a chance to catch up," I said as I opened the door, revealing Erin. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, almost as if she was ready to go to the gym. I hugged her and invited her inside. Erin and Bree smiled at each other and hugged, but their former friendship had dwindled to the point that the scene became slightly awkward.

"Just a fun night with old friends," I smiled at the two of them. They looked at me and each other and smiled.

"You went swimming?" Erin asked, looking down at my trunks.

"Not yet," I laughed. "That was kind of the plan for tonight."

Erin paused briefly. She looked through my back windows into the backyard, where my pool and hot tub met.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," I she said. But not like it's a far trip."

She disappeared back out of the front door. Bree confessed to me that she hadn't made much of an effort to talk to Erin in the last few years. I told her it's just a night to catch up, and that's part of why I invited everyone. She nodded as Erin knocked.

I let her back in, and this time you could see bikini straps sticking over Erin's shoulders, to the inner part of her shirt. I invited the two to follow me to the back, and set up some chairs around the pool. We started by sitting down and catching up with the very most basics. Everybody was having fun at college, and nobody had a significant other. Every now and then I glanced at each of their legs, but tried not to linger.

"So, why don't we go for a swim?" I asked after enough talk.

I got up and tossed my shirt off, revealing a strong upper body that had benefited from time at the gym. I didn't look up but I could definitely feel eyes on me as I put my shirt on the back of the chair. I jumped into the pool, which was pretty cold, but resisted the urge to make any loud noises about it. I didn't know how they felt, but not many people enjoy jumping into a cold pool. I just smiled from my spot in the water, and waited to be joined.

Bree was the first one to start the process. She simply flipped her dress over her head, revealing a sexy black bikini and a body that had developed nicely. Erin seemed to be caught off guard by how much her old friend had changed for the better, even to the point where I caught her staring. I couldn't tell if she was intimidated by the change, or simply liked what she saw. Bree jumped into the pool and let out a scream as she came up through the surface.

"It's fucking cold!" she yelled with a laugh and shoved water at me. "Thanks for the warning jerk!" We laughed and shoved water back and forth at each other. It wasn't long before I noticed her nipples poking against her bikini top, something I couldn't deny that I was banking on when I put the plans together.

"You think I'm getting in that?" Erin called from the side, still fully clothed.

"Oh hell yeah you are!" Bree said, feeling a little looser in the situation.

"I don't think so," Erin replied, hesitantly dipping a toe in the water.

"Come on" Bree motioned to me, getting out of the pool and going towards Erin. I got out and followed her as Erin's look grew increasingly terrified.

"You guys, seriously" Erin started.

"You want to go in with or without your clothes?" Bree asked.

"Can't we just go in the hot tub?" Erin whined.

Bree tried to pull up her shirt, but Erin did her best to hold it down.

"Oh yeah," Bree said, as if remembering something. She started to tickle Erin's body, which sent Erin into a fit of laughter. "Get it off!" Bree told me, as she kept Erin distracted. I felt a little strange about it, but I grabbed Erin's shirt and lifted it up, pausing to fully make sure she had the bikini on, before pulling it off over her head, revealing a red bikini. Her body looked great from years of sports and tanning on the beach. She had a hint of abs, though not over the top. Bree quickly yanked Erin's shorts off, briefly taking the bottoms with her just enough to expose some of Erin's ass. I had never actually seen it before, but even in clothes, some of the guys called it one of the wonders of the world. I didn't see as much as I wanted, but it was tanned, toned and looked as desirable as anyone figured.

"Stop!" Erin called, though she was laughing too now, as Bree wrestled with her. A few seconds later, the two tumbled into the pool, and it was tough for me to contain myself at everything that had just transpired.

"Fuck!" Erin yelled when she hit the water. "It's so cold!"

I jumped back into the water, and finally the three of us were in.

"Man it really is fucking freezing," Bree said and looked at me. "Keep me warm!"

I laughed and hugged her from behind, letting my strength envelop her in a big hug. She seemed to enjoy it and pushed back against my body.

"Sheesh, get a room," Erin teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh shut up!" Bree laughed and splashed a ton of water at Erin.

"Oh, sorry" Erin feigned regret. "Wouldn't want to let any of your childhood secrets out. Oops!"

"You bitch!" Bree said and broke free from my hug to start tickling Erin. "Help me get her!"

I resisted the temptation to demand knowing what was meant, and took the opportunity to help her tickle Erin. I used the opportunity to explore Erin's body in the process of the attack.

"Stop! Fuck you guys!" Erin cried out in laughter. She writhed around, allowing access to all parts of her body. I brushed against her chest a few times, my arms feeling hardened nipples, before we finally relented. Erin panted as she tried to regain focus.

"Yeah she totally loved you growing up," Erin blurted after she regained her breath, this time swimming backwards to avoid any potential attack. Bree could only blush in response.

"It was a long time ago," she shrugged, and glared playfully at Erin. "She thought you were cute too."

"Oh whatever," Erin retorted. "This one never stopped talking about you. I swear I saw her with her hand down her pants one night when she was on your facebook page."

"Shut up already!" Bree yelled, nearly knocking all the water out of the pool in Erin's direction.

I could only laugh at the situation. Obviously, I had no interest in Bree, other than as a friend, growing up. But now, she was a gorgeous young woman, and I couldn't help but wonder how she felt.

"So do you still feel that way?" I asked with an inquisitive glance.

She looked back at me with a mix of surprise and bashfulness. The moon and stars in the night sky shone brightly enough to cast a light on her.

"Would it matter?" she asked, a hint of smugness in her tone. Perhaps my question had given her more confidence.

I was getting enough signals at this point that I felt pretty confident myself. I closed the small remaining gap between our bodies and went in for a kiss. She eagerly accepted and pressed her tight body against my own. Her hard nipples poked through her top against my chest, turning me on a little more as our tongues met.

"Wow, room please?" Erin asked with a combination of shock and seemingly intrigue.

"Don't be jealous," Bree said, quickly breaking the kiss long enough to blurt that out before returning to my lips. At this point, I was aroused enough to be noticed, as I poked against Bree's leg.

"I knew he'd be big" she cooed excitedly as her leg rubbed my bulge. This knowledge only sent her off further, and she kissed me with even more passion.

"TMI Bree," Erin said from her side. At this point her tone was shifting slightly towards jealousy.

"You better get in here now before I keep him all to myself," Bree offered, calling Erin's bluff.

There was a pause from Erin as Bree and I continued to make out. I reached around Bree's back and untied her bikini top, letting it fall into the pool. Her perky breasts finally came into view, and my hands lustfully grabbed them. I could feel her rock hard nipples poke into my palms as I squeezed them for the first time. We were so caught up in each other that we hardly noticed when Erin finally came into close view, looking unsure of what to do but clearly deciding she was in.

"Smart girl," Bree laughed as she untied my trunks and pulled them down. Without hesitation, she grabbed my shaft in her hand and explored every inch with her hand. She motioned for Erin to move next to her, and then guided her hand to my cock. I saw her eyes light up when she grabbed me, and I took the opportunity to remove her bikini top, too. My two neighbors were now topless in front of me, as I did a quick survey of what I saw. They were both similar sized, with Bree perhaps slightly larger. I guessed that they were both lower C's, which is a perfect size in my mind. I took one of each of their breasts in my hands and explored.

As the two of them started to work my shaft, I bent down to suck on Bree's breasts. I took one hardened nipple into my mouth and then the other. Not to leave Erin out, I soon switched to her. She reacted and grabbed my hair, forcing me against her as I flicked my tongue across her nipples.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I laughed as I grabbed both of their bikini bottoms in my hands. Simultaneously, I pulled both of their bottoms off, though what was revealed was partially veiled by the water. I pulled myself up on the edge of the pool, and helped Bree and Erin out as well. I took a quick look down and smiled as I saw both to be shaved. I made sure to look around Erin to finally glance at her bare ass. Unable to contain myself, I gave her a playful spank, and she yelped slightly and lightly slapped me in return, though with a smile.

"It's true, I've wanted you for a long time," Bree confessed. "Please, just don't make me wait any longer. I want you inside me."

"Should I get a…" I started.

"No, fuck it!" Bree yelled. "Fuck me! I want to feel every vein pulse against my bare walls."

I quickly climbed on top of her body and rubbed the head of my cock against her clit. She shivered, though she was struggling to contain her desire to pull me inside. I rubbed back and forth a few more times before she pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard.

"No more teasing," she growled. "Inside me. Now"

I decided to give her what she (and I) wanted. I lowered my cock to her entrance and pressed inside her tight pussy. I could feel myself stretch her inner walls as I entered her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Bree called out as my entire length entered her. In the background I heard Erin gasp a little too, as she eagerly watched. As soon as I had myself fully buried in Bree's pussy, I lowered my head to give her a kiss, and then started to suck on her nipples. Then I withdrew my cock and slammed it back inside her. Each thrust was met with a breathless scream as she lost all control. Within seconds, she was bucking on my cock and I felt her pussy walls close in around me. Her tight body rippled and she came hard with a squeal. I touched her skin and felt goose bumps as my cock pounded in and out of her, upping her orgasm into a frenzy.

I could see Erin slowly starting to lose her composure as well. She was horny and she started to rub her own clit. As Bree and I fucked wildly, Erin started to walk over to us, and I wondered to myself if she was planning on coming over to me to get eaten out.

It turned out, I was only half right. To my shock, Erin went over Bree's face and did a split. Bree was pretty distracted by our fuck, but grabbed Erin's thighs and brought her down, sticking her tongue into Erin's pussy. She tongue fucked her and licked her clit, moaning all the while at her own pleasure. I guess there was more to these sleep overs than Bree getting herself off to my pictures.

Erin was facing the other way on Bree's mouth and bucked against her tongue. I had a perfect view of her ass as Erin bounced on Bree's face. One of my hands twisted Bree's nipple and the other grabbed Erin's ass. I flexed my cock as I entered Bree again and she let out a scream, vibrating against Erin's pussy. I watched as Erin shuddered against Bree and came on her face, letting out a little liquid as she struggled to stay upright.

I wanted to last forever, but I hadn't cum yet and the arousal level couldn't get much higher. I vowed to hold it off as long as I possibly could, as my cock slowly grew and got stiffer inside of Bree's pussy.

"Bree, I'm close.." I started.

"Don't even think of pulling out!" she panted. "I want to feel you fill me with your hot cum."

Her hand rubbed my body up and down, with the urgency like she thought it would help work me to orgasm. My cock stiffened to an incredible hardness and finally erupted, blasting quick, thick ropes of hot, sticky cum deep inside her tight pussy. She screamed as she felt my cock start to fill her, and I grabbed her breasts with both hands. I squeezed them rhythmically as I unleashed jet after jet of cum, quickly flooding her pussy and watching it start to flow out, even as I continued to spill more seed inside her.

"Holy shit you cum so much!" Bree purred in ecstasy as she came again, milking my cock for every drop it had. Finally, the last of my cum emptied into her pussy and I fell on top of her. We laughed and kissed as cum flowed from her pussy.

"Quite the show" Erin laughed a little and applauded.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy" Bree teased. "I believe this is your cum," she laughed and wiped her face.

Erin blushed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll get him hard again for you," Bree smiled, getting up and starting to tease my spent cock.

"Wait what?" Erin asked, a little puzzled.

"Oh don't play dumb," Bree laughed. "You really aren't going to pass up getting fucked by this stud are you?"

"I mean I hadn't really…" she started.

"Oh bullshit!" Bree said. "If that's how you really feel, I'll just take him again."

"Okay fine, I want it," Erin admitted.

"You really have to drag these things out of her," Bree laughed. She continued to work on my cock and finally got my blood flowing again.

Erin laid back on the concrete, much like Bree did before her.

"Erin, can I ask a favor?" I started.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Can I have you doggy style?" I smiled widely.

She smiled with a knowing grin, and started to get up. She got onto her knees and presented me with her perfect ass. She looked back around at me and shot me a seductive grin.

I must have set the world record for mounting, as I shot up and got behind her. Both of my hands gripped her ass as my cock rested against her pussy lips.

"Did you have any condoms?" Erin asked, seemingly realizing the situation all of a sudden.

"Forget that shit," Bree said and pushed at my ass, trying to force my cock into Erin's pussy. It barely missed, and she reached for the shaft, guiding it to Erin's entrance. Then she pushed me forward again, this time impaling me right between Erin's pussy lips. My cock sank inside her, stretching her walls as I had previously done to Bree.

"Fuck!" Erin shrieked as my cock burrowed deeper into her most sacred area. Nothing separated us as my cock bottomed out at her cervix.

"Now fuck that pussy!" Bree cheered as I started to thrust in and out. My eyes were trained on Erin's ass as my hands reached around for her breasts. They swung in rhythm with each individual pounding and I gently twisted her nipples. Every so often my hands would grip her ass and I would flex my cock against her g-spot. With another hit on her g-spot, she came hard. Her body tensed up and then released, some liquid escaping her pussy and dripping down my shaft.

"Ooh, she's cumming" Bree teased as she started to rub Erin's clit. Erin shook again and more liquid started to run down my shaft, only making the fucking easier. I grabbed her ass harder and started to fuck her wildly.

"Ho-ly shit so good" Erin panted as my cock knocked on the door to her cervix with each deep thrust. I looked over and saw Bree fingering herself now, not taking her eyes off of my cock. I smiled at her and let my eyes return to Erin's ass. Her pussy was squeezing me pretty consistently at this point, and the massaging feeling on my cock was bringing me back to the edge.

"I'm getting there," I warned Erin as my cock slowly started to swell inside of her pussy.

"It feels amazing, but you should probably pull out," Erin said between moans, as she continued to push back against my cock.

"To hell he should," Bree laughed and approached us. "Cum in that pussy."

"Bree, enough joking," she said. "I'm not on the pill."

"Neither am I," Bree shrugged. "But we'll get the after pill. You don't want to miss the feeling of him cumming inside you. Trust me."

"I'd rather be safe, let him pull out," Erin protested.

"Just cum in her," Bree said. "She wants it."

I continued to slam in and out of her pussy as my cock swelled to its bursting point.

"No, don't" Erin said moaning, though she didn't seem too stern anymore.

"Oh it's so big!" Bree said, reaching to touch my swollen shaft during a pull out. "He's about to cum so much inside of you Erin!"

I wasn't sure what to do as my orgasm quickly approached. When she thought I was close enough, Bree put her body weight against my back, forcing me completely inside Erin.

"Wait!" Erin protested. But it was too late, as my cock exploded, shooting off a dozen ropes of hot cum in a matter of seconds. I grabbed her ass to stay upright as my each pleasure filled contraction of my big vein shot more cum inside Erin's tight pussy. My eyes fixed on her ass again as my cock continued to fill up her pussy, and the angle made it difficult for any to leak out. I was completely flooding her pussy as she screamed in front of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she said with each rope of cum that splashed against her cervix.

"Oh wow," Bree smiled, rubbing my balls and sliding a finger along my lower shaft to get more cum out of me. "You're so lucky! There's so much cum inside of you." Bree stuck her finger in her own pussy again and brought it out to taste some of my cum.

I spanked Erin again as my orgasm finally slowed down, but not before I dumped another few globs of cum inside her. She fell onto the ground in front of me, but I managed to stay inside of her until every last drop transitioned into her unprotected pussy.


	33. Family of 4

I grew up with 2 brothers and a sister; I was the oldest of the girls and second oldest altogether, not including my parents.

There was Mike, my twin, who was 17; he was only 18 minutes older than me so my parents decided to name me with an 'M' name for some stupid reason, which turned out to be Maria. My other brother, john, had just turned 15, and our younger sister Rachel who was coming up 15 and a half.

We lived in a three bed roomed house whilst my mum was looking for a new job; it was the summer holidays so everyone was home all day except for dad who was away on a business trip. I sat in my room which I shared with my sister; although she was younger than me we were the same size, wore the same size clothes and had the same size breasts, which were 34D. So we just shared our clothes.

I lay on my bed reading my Elle magazine when my sister came into our room, wearing only a bath towel. She smiled at me and went to our drawers and pulled out a light blue thong and bra and sat next to me to see what I was reading. After she had scanned the page and read a few articles on fashion she stood up and went across the room to her bed. Facing away from me she opened the towel and began to dry herself, we had seen each other naked on many occasions and although neither of us was bothered about it we made the effort to cover up. When my sister had finished drying her self off she dropped the towel and slightly bent over to pick her underwear off the bed and climbed into her thong and clipped on her bra, she then returned and sat next to me.

After about 5 minutes of reading the magazine together I got up and give it to her, telling her I was going to take a shower now.

It was 9am and our brothers were always asleep until at least 11 on weekends and holidays so the bathroom was never being used this early. I shut the door behind me and slid my pajama bottoms down, I always wore pajamas in the winter to stay warm, and as today was really windy and rainy I figured I wouldn't be going out anywhere. I pulled my T-shirt off over my head and unclipped my bra, then slid my thing off. I climbed into the shower and switched it on, the water was already warm so I lathered my self up and got washed. A knock came at the door so I asked who it was; it was john so I told him to go away I was in the shower. He pleaded with me to let him in or he would end up pissing himself, then getting angry saying he would go and piss on my bed if I didn't let him use the toilet, I looked around for a towel to cover me up but their was non, Rachel had taken it into our room with her, so I turned the water up hotter and stood out of the way, when the shower glass was steamed up I told him he could come in but to be quick, he burst through the door wearing only his boxers, saying "don't be looking" as he stood at the toilet and fished his cock out, "lift the seat up" I shouted to him as I looked through a part of un-steamed glass. He picked up the seat and began, his cock was rather big for a 15 year old, I could feel my pussy getting wetter as I looked on at my little brother, by the time he left and closed the door I found my self rubbing my clit. I quickly stopped; disgusted and confused at what I had just done I finished up in the shower and shaved my legs and pussy hair.

I opened the door slightly and looked around to see if their was anyone there, my brothers door was opposite the toilet door down the hall and was wide open but their was no one there so I ran out towards my bedroom door which was next to my brothers down the hall. As I was halfway there my brother mike walked to his bedroom door, when he noticed me running towards him, he froze and stared at me in shock, his eyes darting from my tits to my freshly shaven pussy, I also froze in shock for a moment, then coming to my senses covered my tits with one hand and my crotch with the other, jogged past him to my room, I turned to him and said "no towels" before I closed my door. My brother seeing me naked didn't bother me as like with my sister, we had seen each other naked before, experimenting with each other when we were younger, although I have never done anything sexual with mike, apart from learning to kiss with him and touching his cock (to see what it felt like, no hand jobs were given), I had often fantasized about it.

I looked over to my sister who was staring at me, wondering what I was shouting at. I picked up the towel and sat down beside her on my bed and began to dry myself. I could see her getting quick looks at my tits and my pussy, before she looked at me and said "does it hurt"

"Does what hurt" I asked, looking at her. She was still lying in her thong and bra.

"W….when…. when you shave your pubes" she said nervously and looked away. We had often had conversations about sex and kissing, I had taught her to kiss properly after learning from my brother, and taught her how to shave her legs.

"I don't have much but id rather it be shaved off and look like yours" she continued glancing at my shaven pussy.

I told her it was no different from shaving her legs but she was worried about cuts and other lame excuses she made up. I could tell I would have to show her and I knew she liked it when we did stuff like this, I wrapped the towel around me and told Rachel to follow me to the bathroom, my brothers door was still wide open so I went out and stood in front of it so Rachel could go into the bathroom.

He looked surprised when he saw me there, his eyes darting from my exposed cleavage to the top of my thighs where the towel stopped.

"Sorry about earlier, when I caught you off guard" he said, still exploring my body.

"Its ok" I said "nothing you haven't seen before" I continued with a wink

I noticed the look of excitement in Johns face so I quickly looked at him and said "in a porn movie you dirty little shit".

His hormones must be running riot these past few months because I've caught him at my bedroom door plenty of times, even in our room sniffing thongs, but that was a dare off Mike.

"Yeah" Mike said in a raised voice "he ruined my hustler magazines because he can't hold it in long enough, now the pages wont open"

"Shut up" John hissed at Mike, looking slightly red and embarrassed.

"Maria" I heard come from the bathroom, I turned and remembered Rachel was in there.

Mike looked at me in a puzzled look so I motioned the shaving of pubes; he knew what I was meaning and grinned at me.

I hurried to the bathroom and heard Mike shout to me that our mother was out, I shut the bathroom door as I entered, Rachel was sitting on the bath, her thong and bra lying on the floor, she was already halfway through shaving her legs so I waited until she finished.

I squirted shaving foam onto my hand and slowly massaged it into my sisters pubic hair, I could feel my pussy becoming wet an dripping onto the towel wrapped around me, Rachel stopped my hand and positioned the razor, I told her to imagine she was shaving her legs. She finished shaving as I watched from the toilet, she washed off the excess shaving foam and we returned to our room. The day went pretty fast, me and my sister put our bikinis on and sat in our brother's room, talking, joking and playing games. Our mother returned home so me and Rachel put on some pajamas and went down stairs for some supper.

When we went to bed the images of my sister shaving her pussy were stuck in my head so I crept to my brothers room, shook Mike awake and asked if he had any porn magazines I could borrow, he couldn't believe what I was asking as he crept to his drawers and pulled out a magazine from under his socks, I could see his boner poking against his boxers, I got the magazine off him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and returned to my room.

I lay the magazine open on the bed, it was full of lesbians, I read through the stories which readers had sent in and found my self staring down at a series of pictures of ME, they had been sellotaped in and had a few dry stains on them, I couldn't believe it, my twin brother had taken photos of me naked, without me knowing, printed them and masturbated over them.

I was becoming hornier the more I thought about this and began to rub my cunt, I pulled my pajama bottoms down to my ankles, then pulled my bikini bottoms down and began to finger myself, I was franticly fingering my cunt and rubbing my clit with the other hand when an orgasm came over me, I let out a cry as I came on my bed sheets.

My sister sat up quickly, too quick for me to hide what I was doing, she got from her bed and walked to mine as I tried to hide the porn magazine and my soaking wet cunt,

She was only wearing her bikini.

"You were masturbating weren't you" she whispered to me

"No" I said in an innocent voice "what makes you think that"

"well I've been watching you since you started" she said

"I suppose you want me to learn you how to do that then" I said to her in a jokingly tone

she giggled and said no then continued to tell me how she masturbates all the time. When I asked her who she thinks of she went quiet and hesitated.

"Well…boys" she said hesitantly

"You can tell me, I'm your sister, I won't laugh if they're ugly"

She looked into my eyes and said "Well….mostly I think of………Y…..Y……you"

I was lost for words, here I was, staring at my sister who I just found out masturbates over me, half naked in bed fingering myself over thoughts of her and my brother. She began to speak again.

"And……..Mike and John."

I was complexly shocked by these words, my horny little sister was just like me.

"So….who were you thinking of" she said, hoping to change the subject

you and Mike, I replied to her, her jaw dropped, he took these pictures of me when I wasn't looking, I showed Rachel the pictures sellotaped in the magazine, she looked at them for a long time, I could see a dark wet patch on her bikini bottoms.

I pulled the covers back off me to reveal my wet pussy, as I pulled my pajama bottoms and pants completely off I saw Rachel get a good glimpse of my shiny, girl-cum covered pussy.

She seemed to like the look of it and when she noticed that I saw her looking she didn't bother to look away, instead she looked at me and asked if she could touch it, like it was some endangered species, I lay back as my sisters cold hand made contact with my pussy lips, she slowly began to rub them then pushed her middle finger up my love shaft, I squirmed a little as I felt her cold finger enter, I sat up and pulled my T-shirt and bikini top off before doing the same to Rachel, I told her to kneel over away from me so she pulled her finger from my cunt and turned around, I slid her panties down over her ass cheeks, squeezing them as I went and pulled them past her knees and off altogether, I brought the wet patch up to my mouth and licked the pre-cum from them, it tasted so sweet.

I spread her legs wider from behind and slid my body under hers so my mouth was positioned under her pussy and my pussy was under her mouth, I pulled her legs back so her pussy rested on my mouth, immediately I dove in, pushing my tongue up her slit, one hand was rubbing her clit and the other was teasing her silky asshole, she got the idea and returned the favor, burying her tongue in my pussy. Our sharp breathes soon escalated into muffled screams as orgasms hit our bodies at the same time, we lapped up the pussy cum which had gushed from each others cunt's and sat up, kissing each other passionately. I pulled away and asked her if she was still a virgin or not, to my surprise she said no, and told me of how she had had sex with our youngest brother john.

"Id love to have sex with mike" she said.

I agreed, oh how wonderful that would be.

I leaned over the side of my bed and pulled out a box what looked like a makeup box, this was where I kept all my toys. I reached in and pulled out a big purple double ended dildo which I passed to my sister, it was about 20 inches long. A look of excitement flooded her face. I sat back and put the head of it at my pussy hole, lubing it up before I inserted it, I had about 5 inches up and turned over so I was now kneeling, I told Rachel to put the other end in her pussy, when it was in I slowly pushed back towards Rachel as she pushed towards me, we were both ass to ass and eventually our asses pressed together, we had about 10 inches in us each and began to buck back and forth, a slapping sound coming from our asses, the feeling was great, my sister and I both sharing the same dildo, fucking each others wet cunt's with it, our pace quickened and the feeling grew more intense…………………………….

Then I heard the door to our room open. I quickly looked around to see my brother mike standing their, his cock bulging against his boxers, the view must be great from there I thought to myself, looking down seeing his 2 little sisters fucking ass to ass with a big dildo, I looked at the bulge in his boxers and then to his face.

"Well hurry up and get in then" I hissed at him.

He came inside and sat on the bed next to where me and my sister were fucking.

"tut tut, you dirty lesbian whores" he said jokingly to us.

I corrected him telling him we were bisexual and fished his stiff cock from his boxers; he kneeled in front of me with his dick positioned at my mouth, I opened my mouth and he shoved it in. I slurped and sucked on it, deep throating its whole 9 inches. After 5 minutes he blew his load in my mouth, it was warm and I tried to swallow as much as I could but it poured out of my mouth and ran down my chin.

I pulled my self off my dildo and turned so my pussy was facing Mike, if Rachel had been fucked by her brother then so was I,

Mike pushed his cock up my wet pussy and began pounding away, slapping his hips off my ass as he hammered his cock up me, it felt great having his dick rubbing up my pussy walls and soon I was pushing back on his dick as my orgasm began to take over,

OOOHHH FUCK ME MIKE…..YES I began to scream YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS. The cum gushed from my pussy and squeezed past mikes cock which was lodged up my cunt, keeping most of my cum blocked in. then he told my sister who was fucking her self with my dildo to lick it up when he pulled his cock out, she dove in and licked my snatch clean then moved on to sucking mikes cock, after a minute or so of sucking she climbed on top of him and sat on his cock, bouncing up and down. I got up and went to the door, I opened it without Rachel or mike noticing and went to my brothers room, I shook john awake and when he realized I was standing there butt naked he began to get excited. I guided him to my room where we stood in amazement at the 2 members of his family fucking away on the bed. he stripped off his boxers and stood in front of me with his 7 inch dick sticking out so I kneeled down and took it in my mouth, bobbing my head back and forth. After about 2 minutes he grabbed my head and began pushing me onto his cock before he blew his load in my mouth, it wasn't as nice as mikes but I still swallowed it.

I stood up and faced away from him and bent over, mike and Rachel had also stopped what they were doing and she stood next to me in the same position with mike behind her, they penetrated our pussy's at the same time and began pounding away. They were having a race to see who could get me or Rachel to cum quickest, the looser having to sleep downstairs for 1 week.

Although I would have wanted mike to win I began to rub my clit because I didn't want to cum second to my younger sister.

I bucked and thrashed on my little brothers dick as he slammed it into my love tunnel, as my orgasm intensified I rubbed my clit even more and pushed a finger up my asshole, my brother put his hands on my hips and pounded for his life, my knees weakened as I shot my girl-cum out all over johns cock, balls and stomach, only his hands on my hips supported me. I guess I won.

John slipped his cock out of me as it softened and we all sat on the bed, caressing each others bodies for about 10 minutes, mike whispered something into john's ear and then told me and Rachel to turn around and stick our pussies over the side of the bed. we complied with this request, wondering what surprise was in store for us, they stood behind us and pushed their cocks up our pussy again, only this time they went in and out 2 times then removed them, I looked around at mike to see why he had pulled out, he gave me a wink and pushed the head of his cock on my shit hole.

I had never been fucked up the ass before but some of my friends said it was great. I relaxed and buried by head in the bed. After some pushing my ass loosened up and mike continued to push his big 9 inched cock deep in me. The pain was drowned out by pleasure and my muffled screams died down and mike continued to fill me, I felt his hips push on my ass so I assumed he had his entire dick up me, he began to pump away, starting slow and quickening as my ass became looser. The feeling was better than any I had ever felt. I looked to my sister and she too looked like she was having the time of her life, her tits bobbing back and forth with johns pushes, I leaned over and kissed her wetly, our tongues exploring each others mouths, then I reached down with my hand and began finger fucking her wet cunt and rubbing her clit, she reached down to my pussy and did the same. OOOHHHH YEEEESSS FUUUUCCCCKKKK IMM GOONNAAA CCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM I shouted.

The feeling over come me and I came again as my ass was being pounded. And not long after Rachel was screaming with pleasure as she came, gushing her sweet pussy juice all over my hand, we continued to get our asses fucked by our brothers..

The bedroom door flung open, we froze, me and my sister kneeling on the bed with our brothers dicks up our asses. Our mother was standing there, she looked very sexy, wearing only some black panties and a tight T-shirt which hugged her breasts.

What was I doing thinking this when I was probably just about to get disowned or something.

My mother stood there looking at her 4 children fucking each other, a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"WAIT UNTILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS" she shouted at us as we were still frozen in our anal fucking position.

The fierce look left as she continued "HES GOING TO WANT TO JOIN IN".

We all looked at her confused, wondering what she meant by that.

She came into the room and closed the door. She then climbed onto the bed and took off her T-shirt to reveal a pair of large tits with no bra to support them, and then she pulled off her panties and law back with her pussy exposed to us. I lunged forward off mikes cock and dove into my mothers pussy, licking her clit and pushing my tongue up her love tunnel, soon my sister was beside me, getting her share of the pussy on display, my 2 brothers were now at either side of my mother with their cocks near her mouth as she gave them both a hand job, we changed positions a lot over the next few hours, taking it in turns getting fucked and licking each others pussy's,

My two brothers finished licking and getting sucked of Rachel and me and my mother finished our 69, her pussy was so wet and her girl cum was really sweet, they came over to me and mike sat on the bed, he lifted me up so I was sitting over his cock, he positioned it at my ass and told me to sit down. I sat down on his cock which slowly inched up my shitter until it was all up, he then pulled me back so I was lying with my back on his stomach, as we kissed and he caressed my tits and nipples I felt my legs open wide and my brother john's cock slip into my pussy, they both began pounding away in both my holes as my mother and sister stuck the double ended dildo up their bum holes and ass fucked each other.

This was definitely the best feeling I had felt and it wasn't long before I was screaming and Cumming all over, it was the biggest spray of cum I had ever done, soaking my brothers and the bed, they slowed down and pulled their still rock solid cocks out of me as I lay here limp, they grabbed my sister and pulled the dildo out her ass and replaced it with johns cock, as they lay back mike rammed his dick up her pussy and they both fucked her hard.

I crawled over to my mother who was mow sitting with my dildo half up her cunt, u sat in front of her and wrapped my legs around her waste, her skin was smooth and tanned and her dark hair hung to her shoulders, she hugged me and lifted me up, putting the dildo up my ass and sitting me back down, we began to fuck each other in this sitting position for about 5 minutes when my brothers told me it was mums turn, I stood up, the dildo still poking from my ass as my mother moved into position, I climbed on top of my sister and pushed the dildo up her pussy, then pulled it from my ass and pushed it up my cunt, I then lay down on top of her with my legs wide open and reached around for the dildo, my mothers hand got their first though as her two sons fucked her brains out, each slamming their meet into her pussy and ass.

She began to motion the dildo up and down as if she was giving a man a hand job, so when it pulled out of my pussy a bit it was being pushed up Rachel's. Soon the dildo was flying in and out of our pussy's at lightening speeds and we both had 2 of our mothers fingers fucking away at our asses as her cunt and shitter was being fucked all over.

The room filled with moans as we reached our orgasms

OOOOHHH YYESSSSSSS…..FUCK ME BOYS…FUCK MY ASS AND PUSSY my mother shouted as me and Rachel lay together shouting OOHHHH YESSS YESSSS FUCK US MUM YYEESSSSSS

It was like it was raining cum, I came another big load and so did Rachel, then my mother came as she was being fucked from both sides, then my brother mike came up her ass and john came up her pussy. When their dicks softened and pulled out she presented both her cum filled holes to me and Rachel, I dove into her ass and licked and sucked the cum from it whilst Rachel did the same to her pussy, our brothers moved to our pussy's and began to lick them, we stayed like this for about 20 minutes before finishing and all falling to sleep in the same bed.


	34. How we meet

How We Met

I had become friends with a girl from one of the cam sites about a year ago and after a lot of time spent texting and talking on the phone she said if I ever headed her way to let her know and we could spend some time together. So her I was two states away from home feeling like a school boy on his first date. I had asked her to pick a restaurant to meet at so she wouldn't be worried about 'some guy' showing up at her place. She kept saying she wasn't worried about me but I thought this was better. I pulled in the parking lot where we were supposed to meet and saw the black Honda crotch rocket she had bought and parked my cruiser next to it.

I went in the restaurant to look for her but she saw me first and waved. As I got close she stood up and gave me a big hug. "Hey hun, I was beginning to think you decided not to come." It felt so good holding her. We sat down and talked as we ate dinner. We spent more than two hours just talking eating and looking at each other. I finally told her that I was dog tired from being up the last 23 hours and that if we were going for that ride tomorrow I needed to go find a motel and crash. "Oh no, that's not going to work. I'm not going to let you stay in some motel. You're staying with me. I've waited too long to see you and none of this time is going to waste." I paid the bill and she led me out to the bikes and gave me another big hug and a kiss. "Now follow me. It's not far." She slipped her helmet on and started her bike and looked back to make sure I was following.

It took about ten minutes to get to her apartment building. After we parked I grabbed my bag and followed her to her place. When we walked in I put my bag down and asked if I was sleeping on the couch. "I don't think so. You've been telling me for six months how much you wanted to wrap your arms around me and hold me close. I don't think the couch is big enough for both of us."

"Well can I at least take a shower?"

"Sure." She showed me where bathroom was and I stripped and got under the hot shower to wash the road grime off of me. The water was running over my head when I felt arms go around me and breasts pressed into my back. "Need some help?" The next thing I knew she had a bar of soap and a wash cloth and was scrubbing my back. She scrubbed from my shoulders all the way down to my feet, at one point reaching between my legs to scrub all the way to my ball sack. She stood back up, turned me around scrubbing my front, paying extra attention to my cock and balls. When she finished I told her it was my turn. I turned her around so I could use the cloth on her back. For the first time I could see and touch the amazing tattoos I had been so infatuated with those many months ago.

"These look so much more colorful like this." She just gave a little giggle as I moved down and slid my cloth covered hand between the cheeks of her perfectly toned ass then spread her legs wider for me. I took the cloth off my hand and finally got my chance to run my fingers over the little puckered ass and thru her large full pussy lips. She groaned as I rubbed them several times then gave a soft whimper when I removed my hand. I finished rubbing her legs and stood up to reach around and cup her 34C breast in my hands and play with her pierced nipples. She leaned her head back against me and gave a soft moan.

"I think I'm going to like this visit." I turned her around and put my mouth on one breast as I reached down with my right hand to cup her pussy. I could feel both her clit piercings in my hand as my tongue toyed with the two in her nipple. Her body gave an involuntary shudder as I slipped two fingers between her lips and into her hot pussy. As I worked them in and out I used my thumb to rub her clit and play with the two bars that lanced thru it. She pulled my mouth tight to her breast and breathed rapidly as I felt her crème make my fingers slick. As I continued to work my fingers in her hot sleeve she wobbled on weak legs. I stopped and stood up hugging her to me.

"That's number one. Remember what I always say, A man should always give a lady two orgasm's first. Are you ready to get out of the shower?"

"I can hardly wait so see what you have planned for number two." As we dried each other she had one hand on my dick and started to bend down.

I pulled her back up. "Not yet sweetie I'm not finished with you yet." I led her out into the bedroom and laid her back on the bed with her butt on the edge before putting her feet on the edge and spreading her legs wide. I put my hands on her thighs and began rubbing her lips with my thumb as I moved closer to look at her wonderful vulva I had only seen on a cam. When I was close enough I blew my warm breath across her lips as my thumbs held the apart.

She jumped and said "Oh Sugar don't tease me." I put my tongue on her puckered ass and began a long slow lick from it thru her spread open slit so her clit. After giving it a long, hard, suck as I flicked my tongue over it, then moved down to her lips taking my time kissing and sucking on each one. She drove her hips up to me as I put my mouth over her slit and stabbed my tongue into her hot, creamy hole. "Oh shit hun, don't stop. That feels sooo good." As I pushed my tongue in and licked as much of her juices as I could she hunched my mouth and tongue like a small dildo.

I removed my tongue and licked the rest of the way down to her pucker, running my tongue around it before pressing the tip against the center of the star. I was rubbing my thumbs over her lips and teasing her clit with my fingers when I felt that little star start to relax. I pushed my tongue in as far as it would go and she rolled her hips to give me better access as her toes curled and her legs shook. "Oh shit babe you said two. That's number three." She grabbed my head and was trying to pull me up to her so I slid my tongue out and ran it between her creamy lips again tasting her wonderful body. After licking her clean again I stopped to tease her clit some more before moving up until my cock was laying on her slit.

I was squeezing her breasts while I alternated kissing and sucking on the nipples. I was sliding my dick back and forth thru her pussy lips as she squirmed beneath me. I moved one hand down between us and guided my dick to the entrance of her pussy. I put my hand back on her breast and squeezed them as I drove my dick balls deep into the slick, hot, recess of her pussy. "Oh god, that feels sooo good babe. Fuck my pussy like you always said you would. Fuck me and fill me with your cum." She put her hands on my head to pull me down to a passionate kiss as I made long slow strokes into her slick velvety sleeve. As I pumped harder she put her legs around my waist and used her heels to pull herself up to meet my strokes. After several minutes she clamped her legs tight as her pussy milked my shaft and she pulled my tight to her body. "Oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm cumming."

I stopped until she calmed down from her orgasm the pulled out. "I know what you really want." I had her roll over onto her hands and knees at the edge of the bed. I spread her ass cheeks and lowered my mouth to her crack and licked up all the delicious creamy cum that had leaked out and on to her ass hole. I was licking up and down her slit and her puckered as she reached between her legs with one hand and began rubbing her clit furiously. I used my tongue to make sure her little pucker was wet before pushing my thumb in and stroking it with it. As she pushed back against my thumb I stood up and put my dick to her pussy again and drove it in. I was fucking her ass with my thumb and could feel it rubbing my dick inside her.

I was driving my shaft fast and hard into her pussy and my groin felt like it was ready to explode. She was pushing back hard to meet my thrusts and just when I couldn't last another stroke she buried he face in the bed sheets yelling as her orgasm overcame her. While her body shook I sprayed her uterus with cum. I came so much it was leaking from her around my shaft. She fell forward taking me with her. My deflating cock slipped out and I rolled us onto our side and pulled the covers over us.

I was dreaming of absolutely the best blow job ever. A hand has cupping my balls as a tongue played with each testicle, rolling it around like a large meat marble then two lips engulfed them sucking gently. The lips moved to the base of my shaft, kissing their way up as the tongue snaked out to lick and tease the sensitive skin. They slipped over the knob and took in just enough to allow the tongue to tease the super sensitive triangle underneath. I opened my eyes just in time to see my dick disappearing into her mouth and the head entering her throat. I let out an involuntary groan causing her to look up. She pulled my shaft from her mouth and smiled. "I thought you were going to sleep thru it and then I would have felt bad that I couldn't wake you up." Before I could respond her lips slipped over the knob and down my shaft. She alternated between stroking it with her lips as she teased with her tongue and stroking it with her hand while she sucked on the knob like she was trying to pull a thick shake thru a straw. She stroked faster when she felt me raising my hips and held my shaft deep swallowing around my shaft sending tremors thru my balls.

"Oh fuck, I'm ready to cum." She pulled my shaft out until just the tip was between her lips and tightened her grip as she stroked me harder. Just as cum started shooting from my dick she rolled my balls around in one hand as she milked my shaft with the other. When I stopped pumping cum into her mouth she kept sucking until I had to make her stop because the knob was so sensitive. She slid her body up my body, dragging her hard pierced nipples across my chest until her legs could straddle me, pressing my shaft against her warm wet pussy lips as she kissed me. Letting me taste the salty residue from my cum.

She was rocking her hips, sliding her lips up and down my shaft making it hard again. She rose up taking it in her hand and lining it up with her dripping pussy. "I hope you have one more for me." As she started to ease down on my cock I drove my hips up impaling her on my shaft. "Ooohhh I love having my little pussy full of cock." She started riding up and down on my dick as she smiled down at me. "It feels so good as it stretches me and pulls at my insides." I pulled her down until I could run my tongue across a nipple then suck it into my mouth. She was moaning as I switched back and forth between her nipples sucking on them and toying with the piercing with my tongue as she rocked her hips, sliding my cock in and out of her tight velvety sleeve. She rode me slowly as her moans grew louder and the pressure in my groin built. Suddenly she drove down hard on my shaft. "Oh damn I need you to fill me with cum." That's when cum erupted from my cock and felt like it would never stop.

By the time my cock stopped pumping, cum was leaking out of her pussy around my shaft and soaking my balls. I let go of her breasts and she lay down on my chest with her head next to mine. As my cock softened and slipped from her cum filled love tunnel she whispered in my ear. "Thank you hun. You make me feel so good." Then she kissed my cheek and moved off of me.

"Where you off to?"

"I'm going to get something to clean us up unless you want to sleep in a wet spot silly?" She padded off to the bathroom and came back with a warm wet cloth and a towel. When she had cleaned us up she snuggled up to me and we went back to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and a naked girl lying on her back next to me. She had one foot pulled up next to the other knee spreading her pussy lips and putting them and her pierced clit on display. I moved slowly so as not to wake her and carefully moved her leg so I could rest on my elbows between them. I leaned down and blew softly on her lips and clit causing her to let out a soft moan. I put my hands on her thighs and spread her lips with my thumbs and gave her one long slow lick from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit. When my tongue touched it she jumped and her hands grabbed the sheets. When I placed my lips on her clit and sucked as I flicked my tongue over it she jerked again but this time her hands grabbed my hair and pulled me tight to her crotch. As I continued to tongue her clit I slid one my thumbs into her already wet hole.

"Oh shit, it's not a dream. Don't stop, don't stop I'm cumming." I was covered in her creamy cum as she rubbed my face into her pussy. When she stopped she pulled me up and licked the cream from my face before giving me a hard passionate kiss and hugging me tight. "I'm so glad you came to see me.

We were lying there together when I asked if I could fix her breakfast. She asked what I had in mind. When I asked about sausage and eggs she slid down cupping my balls with one hand and squeezing my cock with the other. "Mmmmm, I like the sausage and eggs idea."

"I was talking about real food and I don't think those would be any good in a skillet."

"Well they feel pretty hot and they sure look tasty. I think I should give them a try." She put her lips over the tip of my dick and sucked it in. She was giving me a hot, wet, sloppy but fabulous blow job when she suddenly stopped and sat up. "I have an idea." She pulled me off the bed and led me to another bedroom. "This is my roommate's. She's at her boyfriends and won't be back until tomorrow night. Let's make her bed smell like sex." She pushed me back on the bed, climbed on with me and resumed the blow job she had started in her room. This was every guy's fantasy blow job. Strings of cum and saliva dribbling from the corners of her mouth and stretching from her lips and tongue each time she rose up to lick her lips and smile at me. I sat up and pulled her around to straddle me with her full, pink pussy lips and wet hole over my mouth. I could feel her heat before my tongue touched her. When it contacted her clit she jumped then made a sound like a cat purring around my shaft.

I had just sucked one of her lips into my mouth when I heard, "What the fuck is this? First I find out my boyfriend is married then I come home to find you sucking some guys dick on my bed?" I couldn't see who it was and having her rise up of my dick and push her pussy down on my mouth didn't help. She kept slowly stroking me as she talked with her roommate.

"What do you mean he's married?" I felt the bed settle as the roommate sat on the edge of the bed.

"I got up this morning and was going to surprise him with breakfast in bed. I was in the kitchen wearing just one of his t-shirts when the front door opened and this woman walked in. I asked who the hell she was and she said she lived there with her husband. Who the fuck was I? To make a long story short after I said he had told me he wasn't married we talked a minute then went in together and woke him up. I said 'Hi sweetie, look what I found.' While he sat there with his mouth open, she slapped him and I punched him in the nuts and we both left." The bed shifted as they hugged.

"Oh Marli I'm so sorry." Just then I drove my tongue as deep as I could into her pussy and moved it around. Her pussy clenched it as her body jerked. "Oh shit baby, do that again." She ground her pussy on my mouth while I licked every inch I could reach.

I felt a smaller hand join hers on my shaft. "Damn girl if his tongue is a good as his cock I can see why you're shaking. You need some help with that?" I heard a zipper and the rustle of clothes then the bed moved again just before another tight hot pussy touched my dick and slowly slid down its length. Suddenly I was in heaven. I had my tongue deep in the pussy I wanted and my dick was in a pussy she wanted to share with. I wasn't sure where this was headed but at this moment all I wanted was to taste the creamy goodness that was flowing onto my tongue and feel the skin stretching tightness of the new pussy. After the blow job and now this new pussy stretching my shaft my balls were feeling like they were ready to explode. I heard groaning as they both pushed down on me and stayed that way. I blasted one pussy with cum as the other one flooded my mouth with her girl cum and cut off my air. Just as I was about to push her off she got up and I got my first look at the body that the tight pussy on my dick belonged to.

She had short sandy, blonde hair and a pair of perfectly shaped 32C breasts capped with eraser sized nipples. As she bent down to lick the girl cum from my cheeks I was looking into her emerald green eyes. She gave me a kiss and sat up. "Hi, I'm Marli by the way. That was fun. Now can I get a tongue sample?" Before I could say anything Gabby pulled Marli off of me and pushed her head towards my dick. "The least you could do is help clean up your mess." They grabbed my dick and licked until it was clean, then kissed, swapping the cum they had collected. When they finished Marli got up on the bed next to me and with a pout said. "I would sure feel a lot better if someone would make my pussy feel as good as Gabby's." I rolled her onto her back with her ass on the edge of the bed and as I pushed her legs back she started to say something so I told gabby to do something to keep her quiet. She got up on the bed and before Marli could say anything Gabby squatted over her head and pushed her crotch against her mouth.

I heard Marli sucking and slurping on Gabby's pussy as I put my lips on her clit and sucked hard as I flicked my tongue across it. She jumped and tried to moan with her lips still pressed on Gabby. As I moved down and plunged my tongue into her hole, Marli rocked her hips up to meet me, trying to get me deeper. I licked down farther swirling my tongue around her puckered ass then poking it with the tip. She was wailing into Gabby's pussy and squirming on the bed. I took my index finger and plunged it into hot dripping pussy to coat in her slick juices then put it to her tight star, pushing it all the way in in one stroke. All I heard as she clamped her ass on my finger was, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GGGGOOOODDDDDD" screamed into Gabby's pussy. When her sphincter started to relax on my finger I stroked in and out until I could slip two then three fingers in. She was pushing back against my fingers invading her ass as she continued licking Gabby's pussy. I stood up and slipped my dick into Marli's pussy to coat it with her juices before putting the tip at her pucker. I pushed and felt her rosebud clench before relaxing as I pushed all the way in in one stroke. Gabby shuddered as Marli gasped into her pussy. Gabby leaned forward until she was holding Marli's legs behind her arms and resting on her elbows with her lips almost touching Marli's sex.

As I stroked in Marli's tight ass Gabby blew on her clit making her body shudder as she moaned again. I buried my cock to the hilt in Marli's ass and held it there as Gabby put her lips over her clit and sucked hard on it. Marli's ass bucked up trying to get me deeper as she yelled into Gabby's hole. Her body was shaking as I pounded my cock hard into her. Gabby put her hands on my head and pulled me into a long, passionate kiss that only ended because Marli screamed into Gabby's pussy as she came causing her to start her orgasm. I shot my load of cum into Marli's ass as I held my throbbing cock deep in her. She finally calmed down and I started to move away but she clamped her legs around my waist. "Don't take it out. I want to feel it throbbing in my ass as long as I can."

Gabby got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back with a warm cloth and towel I was laying spooned to Marli with my half hard cock still in her ass. She was rocking on her side trying to slide my cock in her ass but all the happened was it slipped farther out each time she rocked away until it came out with a wet plop. "Well hell I guess that's all I get this morning, but anytime Gabby won't give it up you can drill my ass all you want." Gabby punched her shoulder and told her to be happy she got what she did. Marli laughed as she headed to the bathroom and Gabby used the cloth to clean my cock and dry it with the towel.

Gabby said, "You have a decision to make. Are we going motorcycle riding like we planned or are we going to lie around here all day." The main reason I had come to see her was because she wanted to go riding and find a place to take some pictures outdoors with her bike for her web site. We loaded my saddle bags with a video camera, a digital still camera and everything she thought she would need to keep herself looking beautiful for the shoot. We rode out west of town into the mountains with Gabby in the lead. She rode like she knew where she was going and about an hour later we turned onto a gravel road. Another mile and we turned onto a dirt road that ended in about a quarter mile. There was a picture perfect meadow with a large shade tree just off the road. "What do you think? I found this a week or so back and there's lots of sunlight and no one to interrupt us."

We moved her bike out into the meadow close to the tree but still in the sun and got out the camera gear and her make up. We started doing pics with her in all her riding gear and as soon as she took of the helmet we stopped so she could do her hair. From then on she stripped and posed, draping herself on, over and around the bike as I snapped away. When she was completely nude and I had taken another twenty shots she grabbed a toy from her bag and I took more photos as she posed like she was masturbating and having an orgasm. When that was done she wanted to do a video to sell on her site. While I set up the video cam she put some of her clothes back on.

When she was ready I started the cam and recorded as she rubbed herself first under the clothes and soon without the clothes as she slid them off into a pile on the ground. She sat on the bike leaning back across the handlebars and sport screen as she worked the fingers of one hand into her pussy while she toyed with her clit with the other one. I zoomed in to catch the moisture leaking from her slit and showed her scrunched up face as she moaned with pleasure. When she finally stopped and said she hoped they like the vid, I stopped recording. The camera showed just over ten minutes had elapsed.

She asked if I could set the camera up on the tripod so it could just record a scene until we turned it off or if it ran out of memory. When I said yes she had me set it up pointed at the bike and had me zoom in until she was happy with what showed in the viewfinder. When I asked what she was doing she said she wanted to do a boy/girl blow job video if I was ok with it. When I said I was a little reluctant to put my face on camera she said she had a solution. Since the bike was the background I could wear my gear including the helmet and be the mysterious stranger. I got my gear on while she put on a skirt and blouse. I showed her how to start the cam then went over to the bike and got on.

Once she started the cam she walked up to me and started talking to me about how much she liked motorcycles and guys that road them. Then she said she wanted to show me how much. First she rubbed her hands over my crotch then stood next to me and slowly stripped off the skirt and blouse. Then she had me stand next to the bike as she unfastened my pants and pulled them down. She gently pushed me back until I leaned against the bike before pushing my knees apart and taking my dick in her hands and stroking it hard. She cupped my balls with one hand as she started kissing and licking her way up and down the shaft. After a minute she put her lips over the head and carefully slid them down until her nose was against my groin and the head was in her throat. She slid her mouth up and down my dick as my groans increased in volume. She held just the head in her mouth and stroked me rapidly with one hand until I started shooting ropes of cum into her mouth. When my dick stopped pumping she pulled it out of her mouth and with a smile moved towards the camera until she was close enough to open her mouth and show that it was full of my seed. She made a production of swallowing several times and telling the camera how good it was and there would be more vids coming then pushed the stop button.

She walked back to me and helped me take the helmet off before hugging me and giving me a long salty kiss. "Thank you. The guys love the B/G vids. I think this one will sell really well." She was rubbing my dick as we kissed and continued as we stood there talking. As my dick grew she looked at me and asked if I had one more vid in me.

"I told you before anything you want just ask I'll do my best."

"Ok just follow my lead and let's see what happens." She turned on the cam while I pulled the helmet back on and got back on her knees in front of me before starting to talk. "Oh Sugar that was good but I've always wanted to have sex on a motorcycle." I kicked off my boots, pants and boxers before straddling the bike, pulling her up and having her sit on the tank facing me. I placed her feet on my shoulders and spread her knees. I slid my fingers back and forth between her already moist lips as I used my other hand to pinch and squeeze her clit. As she squirmed before me I slipped two fingers into her warm love sleeve and felt it tighten on them as she closed her eyes and moaned softly. As I worked my fingers in her pussy she raised her hips wanting them deeper. "I want you inside me. Fill me with your cock, please."

I wet my shaft with the juices leaking from her pussy and rubbed the head thru her lips as she grabbed me, trying to pull me into her. I put the tip at the entrance to her sleeve and entered her slowly, teasingly. "Oooh Sugar, don't make me wait." When I was buried as deep as I could go she lowered her legs to my waist and clamped them tight around me. "Make love to me, deep and hard. Fill me with cum." I stroked in her slowly as she used her feet to try and make me move faster and harder. Her pussy was clasping my dick as I pulled out and seemed to be pulling me in as I pushed back in. The heat in that velvety sleeve was delicious. As she writhed beneath me with her arms flung back over the handlebars I felt a pressure building in my groin. I was squeezing her round globes and pinching the nipples centered in her flower tattooed areolas when she arched her back and yelled, "Ohhh damn." As her creamy cum slickened my dick I pulled out and shot gobs of my cum across her belly all the way to her breasts. I would have rather it filled her but for her video the pervs needed to see it on her. She wiped some off her skin with a finger and then licked her finger clean. "Mmmmm, that was wonderful." She waited a moment before asking me to take off the helmet then put her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight with her arms and legs.

When we finally separated she went to turn off the cam and I went and moved my bike close to hers. I took the blanket we had rolled and strapped to my sissy bar and spread it out on the grass in the shade of the tree. Gabby joined me on the blanket and as soon as we stretched out, snuggled together and pulled half the blanket over us, we both fell asleep. When I woke up Gabby had scooted down and had her head on my stomach with my dick in her mouth. When I said, "Mmmmm", she rose up and looked back at me. I could see the video camera on the tripod between my feet.

"This is a special video just for you so lay back and enjoy." She went back to sucking on my dick and sliding it into her throat until it was again rock hard. She straddled me then reached between us to guide my shaft to her waiting pussy. She sat down until my shaft was buried in her and her ass was pressed tight against my thighs. She was bouncing on my shaft supporting herself with her hands on my chest and it felt like she was trying to drive me deeper. She stopped bouncing and moaning and once she caught her breathe she started to get up, telling me, "Fuck me doggy style." She got on her knees with her breasts on the blanket and the cam about 3 feet from her butt. As I started to get on my knees behind her she said, "Don't get on your knees. The cam won't be able to see."

I squatted behind her and guided my cock back to her wet, waiting hole. As the head slid in she started a soft moan. I pushed all the way in and held it for just a moment and felt something touch my balls. As I pulled back a little I looked down to see Gabby had reached between her legs so she could play with her clit. I was making long full strokes, leaving just the tip in before pushing balls deep into her very warm, slick tight tunnel. She was shaking beneath me as she frantically rubbed her clit and pushed back to meet my strokes. All of a sudden she moved forward, as I pulled back, causing my dick to come out. "My little ass is lonely. It needs some lovin to." She didn't have to ask twice. I put the head of my dick to her star and pushed. As the head popped in she pushed back hard and my whole dick slid into her bowels.

"Oh god I love that full feeling. Now fuck me like you did Marli last night. "I was holding her hips and making slow strokes in her ass as she rubbed her clit when she took one of her toys and slid it between her lips into her pussy. While she stroked herself with it I could feel it rubbing against my dick thru the thin membrane that separated pussy from bowel. The extra sensation was bringing me closer to my climax. She started pushing hard back to meet me just before she yelled, "Ohhhhhhhhh, IIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM CCCUUUMMMMMIIINNG." She pushed back one last time as her body shuddered and she collapsed forward. I fell forward with her driving my cock deep into her bowel one last time as I unleashed a torrent of cum inside her.

When my dick stopped twitching and my heart rate slowed I kissed her on her neck and when she smiled I rolled off to one side. She turned onto her side and pulled me to her. After a long hug and kiss she got up and crawled to the cam to turn it off. I smiled when I saw cum running down her thigh from her ass and pussy. She grabbed wet wipes from her bag and cleaned us up before lying down next to me. We laid there until the sun started to set then packed everything and headed back into town. We stopped at a place she liked, got take out and headed to her place. When we got there we sat and ate as we edited the videos and put them on her computer.

She told me she wanted to work in her cam room so she could put the new vids out for her regulars to buy. When I told her she should add my video to the list she said that was special for me. I told her she was special to me and I didn't need the video to remember today. She smiled and said, "Thank you sweetie," as she closed the bedroom door between us. I got out my laptop, wireless mouse and keyboard so I could hook them up to her big flat screen in the living room. Just as I sat down to login to the internet the front door opened and Marli walked in carrying two bags of groceries. "I thought you were at work?"

"No I'm off until 4 tomorrow afternoon." She went in the kitchen to put them away and I watched her out of the corner of my eye as my computer came on. She was wearing sweat pants that rode so low her blue thong was showing and the crop top she was wearing gave tantalizing glimpses of her breasts in a sheer bra when she bent down to put things away. She finished just as I was logging into Gabby's chat room. She came in the living room and sat down leaning against me as she put one hand on my thigh. "Mind if I keep you company?" Then she gave my bulge a squeeze.

"Tell you what. If you take of that top and the sweat pants, put on some heels and go into Gabby's room and ask if it's ok, I'm good with it." She pulled her hand back and sat looking at me for several minutes before standing up and walking to her bedroom. I thought that was the end of it until she walked back out in the blue thong, a sheer, half cup, push up bra that exposed her nipples and a pair of 4" heels.

"Is this what you want?" When I nodded yes she turned to Gabby's door and walked in. I watched the chat room on the big screen and when she walked in the chat went crazy wanting to know who she was and if she was doing a show with Gabby. They were disappointed when she told them she was her roommate and was asking permission to keep a male friend company. That started a whole new round of question about who it was and did they share everything. They laughed and said most things. Gabby told her ok and when Marli turned and walked out all the comments were about her cute ass and they wanted to see more of her. Gabby said she would ask her and then went back to selling the vids and collecting tips for a show a little later.

Gabby came back out and sat back down next to me with her hand rubbing my bulge again. We were watching Gabby work her room when Marli said "It's not fair that I'm half naked and you have all your clothes on. Why don't you let me help you take some of them off?"

"How about this? You go in Gabby's room and take off your bra and I'll let you undress me." She agreed before I finished talking. "Let me tell Gabby so she can get them ready." I sent her a private message to tell her room that Marli would come in and take off her top if they came up with 500 tokens in 5 minutes. She put it up in the room and had over 600 in less than a minute. Marli was watching this with me and as soon as Gabby said "Come on in" she went back in the room laughing with Gabby. When she asked if they really wanted to see her breasts yes after yes was typed in. She unhooked the front clasp on her bra and released her firm, real, 34C's and shook them a little for the guys watching the room. When she started to leave they wanted her to stay. Gabby posted that it took tips to keep her in the room so 10 and 20 token tips started appearing. This lasted about ten minutes and when it looked like no more were coming Marli said she would think about coming back later and left the room. She came back out to the living room and told me to stand up and pay up. She pulled my shirt over my head the unbuckled my pants and slid them and my underwear to my ankles before pushing me back down on the couch. She took off my shoes and socks the pulled my pants and underwear off and threw them in the corner. She moved up and put one hand on my dick and started to stroke it as she kissed the tip.

When I asked if she wanted to help Gabby make some more money she raised her head and said ok. I sent another message to Gabby and told her Marli would come in and take off the thong if the price was right. Gabby posted the info and a request for 500 more tokens and it took an extra minute or two but they came thru again. Marli went back in and turned her back to the cam and bent at the waist as she slid the thong down and kicked it away. She spread her legs as she grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled them apart to give them a perfect view of her pussy lips and tight little asshole. As she stood up to leave, someone asked how much for her to insert a glass dildo. She quipped 1500. The next thing that happened caught both of the off guard. Two different guys tipped 1500 at the same time. Both girls were laughing and speechless.

As I watched the room on the big screen Marli and Gabby turned their backs to the camera and started whispering behind their hands as they smiled and giggled. When they turned back to the camera gabby said that the two tippers would get to choose the toys. Immediately the tippers chose a glass dildo called a 'G-Spotter' and her Hitachi wand. Marli sat on the bed with her butt and heels on the edge rubbing her mound with baby oil until Gabby handed her the Hitachi. She turned on the Hitachi and jumped as soon as it touched her lips. She gradually put it back to her clit and her eyes closed as she let out a soft moan. Gabby rubbed baby oil on the dildo and rubbed it thru Marli's lips making her shudder. Marli rubbed the Hitachi harder on her clit as Gabby pushed the dildo into her pussy.

As the dildo hit her g-spot and the Hitachi teased her clit Marli said, "Ooooooohhhhhh" that sounded like a wind wailing softly. She was raising her hips up off the bed trying to rub the dildo in her harder. As Marli continued to use the vibrator on her clit Gabby pulled the dildo out to show that it was coated with creamy white girl cum. The tokens were filling the widow as Gabby licked the dildo slowly before putting back in Marli's pussy. "Mmmmm, she tastes so good, who would like a lick?" The window filled with ME's and 'I do's' as the tips continued. Five more minutes and Marli had her cum flowing out and down across her puckered ass and dripping off the dildo as Gabby pulled it out. Marli was gasping for breath and looked exhausted.

Gabby said "We need to take a break. We'll be back in a little bit to start working for another show. Tips while we are gone will count double towards the next show. High tipper picks the toy." The room went blank with a message that she was away from the cam.

The girls came out of the room hugging each other and giggling. "Oh wow this has been the best night ever." They flopped down on the couch on either side of me, hugging and kissing me. "Thank you for sending Marli into the room. It turned out so good."

Marli started stroking my dick and said, "How do you think we should thank him?"

Gabby said "A kiss", then bent down and put her lips on the tip and gave it a kiss as she poked at my piss hole with her tongue. "No he deserves more than that." So Gabby slid her lips over the head sucking hard as she went. Marli removed her hand as she slid all the way down my shaft running her tongue across the bottom as she went. I felt the opening of her throat pulsing on the head as she held me deep she raised up pulling her mouth off me with a pop. "Mmmmm, that was good, but I have to get back in the room. Marli can thank you some more." She got up and headed back into her room. Marli was again stroking my dick as Gabby's room lit up again. As she was telling the room that Marli would be back after she got something straightened out, Marli was taking my shaft all the way into her throat. As she held it deep she actually tried humming, sending vibrations all the way into my ball sack.

While she was slowly and methodically sliding my dick in and out of her throat Gabby was on the screen collecting tokens for her next show. One of the guys that had done the big tip before was the big tipper and said he wanted the same show as before but with Marli doing Gabby. She said she would go see if Marli was ready and left the room. Just as she walked into the living room my balls were felling like they would explode and I said "I'm gonna cum."

Gabby got on her knees next to Marli and as she took my balls in her hands said, "Don't swallow and hold it all." She gave my balls a squeeze and that's all in needed to start shooting a huge load of cum. Marli's checks bulged as she struggled not to swallow. When she pulled off my dick a little bit dribbled down her chin. Gabby quickly licked it off her face and pulled her to her feet. She too her by the hand and led her back into the room. Soon I saw them on the screen and Gabby was saying, "One tip of 200 and we will show you what Marli has been doing and share it in a kiss." It seemed like forever but was only about 30 seconds when 5 200's popped up on the screen. Marli grinned before opening her mouth to show the large puddle of cum. "Well it looks like she got that problem straightened out". Then they shared a long cum swapping kiss until they stopped for a minute to show the shared puddles on their tongues. Tips and comments about the cum swapping filled the chat part of the screen until Gabby crawled up on the bed and started dribbling baby oil on her breasts and pussy.

Marli got on her knees next to the bed with the glass dildo and the Hitachi. She rubbed the dildo back and forth thru Gabby's lips to wet it then slowly slid it in as Gabby rubbed the oil on her breasts as she pinched her nipples. As the dildo rubbed across her g-spot she jerked and moaned. As Marli worked the dildo in and out Gabby moved her hips up to meet her. When Marli put the Hitachi on her clit Gabby yelled. "OH SHIT. OH SHIT. OH SHIT, That feels so fucking good." As Marli worked the dildo deeper and harder Gabby bucked her hips higher. When she flipped the Hitachi to high Gabby jerked and thrashed on the bed. When she to the Hitachi away and Gabby calmed down she pulled out the dildo covered in white girl cum. We watched as more leaked from her pussy and ran down across her ass.

They flashed on the screen that tips would keep the show going and yellow started filling the screen. Marli handed the dildo to Gabby and got up on the bed next to her. Marli was using the Hitachi on her own clit as Gabby slid the dildo in and was working on her G-spot. They were both working on orgasms and soon Marli was squirting and Gabby was rubbing the creamy cum coated dildo thru her lips. The tips slowed to almost nothing so Gabby said she was going to call it a night and logged off. I was shutting down my computer as they came out of the room and sat next to me again.

It was already after ten as they snuggled up to my sides when Gabby said, "This has been a long, exciting day. I think I'm ready to go to bed." Marli was agreeing with her so we got up and went to Marli's room where the bigger bed was. After a few oop's and awe shits, as the girls collected panties and bras and other things from the bed and floor, we finally crawled under the covers. I was in the middle with Gabby in front of me lying on my left arm with my right arm over her and her holding my hand tight between her breasts. Marli was spooned behind me with one arm over me, her hand holding my cock. I feel asleep with Gabby snoring and Marli breathing softly in my ear.

When I woke up in the morning I was on my back with both women lying with their heads on my chest, one leg thrown across mine and each had one hand resting in my crotch. I was laying there enjoying the feeling of the breasts pressing against my sides and the warmth of the mounds on my thighs when my dick started to grow. As it swelled under their hands first I saw small smiles then their eyes opened and Gabby said, "Mmmmm my dream came true." She started stroking it as Marli cupped and squeezed my balls. They both slid down until they were face to face with my shaft standing up hard between their mouths. They moved together until they pressed their lips together with my dick between them. They moved up my shaft teasing it with their tongues until they met at the tip. Their tongues danced around the crown for a few moments before they started kissing and licking their way back down.

As they continued to play I said, "Hey, how come I don't have anything to play with?" Gabby took my dick between her lips and used it as a pivot as she moved around until she was straddling my chest and lowered her slit to my lips. My dick came out of her mouth with a pop. "Is this what you're looking for?" I answered by stabbing my tongue into her pussy then sucking her clit between my lips and nibbling on it. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Don't stop. Oh God please don't stop." I wanted to lap up the creamy cum leaking from her pussy but she was rocking on my face tugging against my lips and teeth with her clit. I felt Marli's mouth devouring my cock as Gabby did her best to smother me with her sweet musky smelling pussy as Gabby bucked Marli swallowed my cock and was massaging my balls. I was trying to hold out but I felt my cum boiling up like a shaken soda when you pop the top.

Just as Gabby gushed her creamy goodness all over my face, I shot large gobs of my sperm into Marli's mouth. I could feel her swallowing as fast as she could as Gabby pushed down one last time her thighs smearing her cream all over my face. When Gabby came down from her massive orgasm she fell over on her side next to me. I looked down and saw Marli holding her lips tight together as she crawled up my torso. As she got close to my face she opened her mouth to show me she still had a mouth full of my seed. She swished it around her mouth and made a big show of swallowing several times then showing me her mouth was empty. "I love cum and yours most of all. Anytime you want to fill my mouth let me know, but next time I would really like to taste it from Gabby's pussy. I like my hot drinks with cream."

She gave me a long tongue wrestling, salty kiss and as she did she reached between us and was stroking and squeezing my dick. I was about to tell her I was going to need to rest when my cock started rising. Don't get me wrong I was damned happy it rose to the occasion but it had been a while since I had had back to back hardon's this quick. Gabby was still out as Marli stroked my cock hard then rose up until she could put the head between her pussy lips the lowered herself until I was fully sheathed in a tight velvety sleeve. As she sat on me I could feel the muscles in her squeezing me, trying it seemed, to pull my cock deeper into heaven. She sat there a moment with her eyes closed, continuing to massage my shaft without moving, until I reached up placing my hands on her breasts. She opened her eyes as I squeezed her breasts, leaning against my hands as she started rocking up and down on my shaft.

"Squeeze them hard. I love the feeling of my breasts being handled rough while my nipples are pinched and my pussy gets pounded." She was holding my wrists pulling my hands against her with all her upper body supported by my arms as she moved faster and harder on my shaft. "More, more, fuck me harder." I was trying to drive up into her but gave up and rolled us over so she was on bottom. I pulled her so her hips were just over the edge of the bed and pushed her knees back to her sides before driving my dick all the way in in one stroke. While she held her legs I reached down taking her nipples between my knuckles pinching pulling and twisting as I continued to fuck her hard thinking she would tell me to stop. Instead she surprised me. Harder fuck me harder and stretch my tits." I pounded harder and pulled her nipples so hard I thought I was going to pull them off.

Her back arched as her eyes closed and her pussy felt like it was milking me. She started yelling and I lessened my pull. "NOOOOO, DON'T STOP, MORE." I pulled more and her pussy squeezed harder. Her pussy gripping me and me mistreating her breasts brought me to a point of no return. As I filled her with my hot seed she started jerking and squirted her cum on my belly. It was running down around the base of my cock to wet and drip off my balls. Her yelling finally woke Gabby who moved over next to us. As Marli came down from her orgasm I released her nipples and bent to kiss and lick her left one. As I did Gabby took the right one between her lips and as we nursed on the nipples Marli put her hands on the back of our heads to pull us tight as her body shook.

"Thank you. That was so good. You're the first one that didn't get scared and quit before I came." She kissed the tops of our heads before letting go so we could get up. I pulled out of her cum slicked pussy with a pop and stood back to help her up.

"Damn you squirted me good."

"I've never done that before. You sure I didn't pee on you?"

"It doesn't' look or smell like pee. Taste it." She sat up on the edge of the bed then bent over and ran her tongue thru the wetness on me.

"Well I guess that makes you the first guy to make me squirt." She ran her tongue around my belly until the wetness was gone then lifted my cock and took them in her mouth to get the last of her cum off. She finished by taking my now limp dick in her mouth and running her tongue over it until our mixed cum was gone. She stood up putting her arms around my neck. "I have to go to work and I know you're here for Gabby but will I see you before you leave?"

"Probably not, I have a long ride home to be at work tomorrow."

"Will you be back?"

"That will depend on Gabby. After all she is the reason I'm here and if I come back it will be for her." Marli turned to Gabby.

"Don't let him get away. This one's a keeper." She gave me one last quick kiss then ushered Gabby and me out of her room so she could get ready for work. Gabby put her arms around me in the hallway and gave me a hug.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'm hungry."

"Still?"

"We've had desert how about if we go get some breakfast?"

"Ok but shower first." We spent the next 30 minutes soaping, rubbing rinsing and hugging under the warm water. We got out and dried each other off before dressing and heading out. Gabby pulled on a tiny thong, tight low rise jeans and crop top with no bra. "I need to pick up a few things while we're out if that's ok?" She wanted to ride with me on my bike because of my saddlebags to carry her stuff. We headed to a café she liked and spent about an hour there just eating and talking. She asked if I was going to visit again. When I asked if she wanted me to she smiled and her eyes lit up as she nodded her head yes. "But I want you to be here for me."

"I will. Marli is a cute little diversion but unless you invite her to join us I will only have eyes for you." She moved to my side of the booth and slid next to me. As she put one arm around me in a hug her other hand squeezed the bulge in my pants.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I paid the tab and we took off on the bike. She was giving me directions and eventually we pulled up to a women's boutique. I started to wait outside but she dragged me in with her. She seemed to know one of the clerks because she walked over to the counter and was talking to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but the clerk kept smiling at me. Gabby came back and took my arm to lead me around the store. She picked up bras and panties and had me carrying them. She found a couple very miniskirts and tops to go with them as she headed towards the changing rooms. She took the clothes and went onto the first room as I sat in one of the chairs across from the curtains. The curtains stopped about a foot and a half above the floor and I watch as she stepped out of her jeans and slid her thong off her feet. She slipped on one of the panties she had picked out and a minute later slid open the curtain. She showed me a sheer blue bra and a matching thong. After she rubbed a finger cross the material covering her lips she stepped back and closed the curtain.

She did that with three more sets then started with the miniskirts. Each got shorter and when she stepped out in the last set she walked over to me and said, "Do you like this?" When I said yes she said, "Then you will love this." She turned her back to me and bent at the waist. The skirt was so short it barely covered her ass cheeks and bent over it exposed her little asshole and moisture covered pussy lips. I was sitting on the edge of the chair and didn't hesitate to lean forward and put my tongue out to sample her pussy. She moaned softly then wiggled her lips across my tongue. When I leaned back I heard a disappointed groan. As she stood up I looked around and saw the sales girl standing with her hands below the counter and a smile on her face.

Gabby grabbed my arm and pulled me into the changing room with her and pulled the curtain closed. She undid my pants and pushed them and my briefs past my hips before pushing me back onto a chair. She straddled me and the chair then lifted the skirt and guiding my shaft to her wet hole. She sat down engulfing my dick in her velvet sleeve. When she was all the way down on my lap she wiggled her hips like she was trying to get me deeper into her. I pulled the top above her breasts and put my lips over one nipple and the bars thru it. She was moaning softly while she rocked her hips in a circle while I sucked on the nipple while pulling on the bars. Her moaning increased as I tugged softly. I was getting close when she stopped and pushed me back. "Not yet baby. I want your load to fill me later." She stood up pulling my dick from her and leaving it sticking straight up. I heard a gasp and turned to see the salesgirl looking thru the curtain. Gabby pulled the curtain back and the surprised girl was standing there with her hand under her skirt and fingers in her cunt.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. After seeing him lean over and lick you then you drag him into the changing room I had to see what you were doing." The whole time she was talking she never took her eyes off my upright cock and her fingers were still slipping in and out of her pussy. Gabby eased her into the room and closed the curtain.

"Doesn't his cock look delicious?" The girl could only nod a she continued to stare and finger herself. "Would you like to have it in your pussy while you finger your clit?" She looked up at my face finally.

"Oh god would you? I want to cum so much." When I said yes Gabby pulled her to me and turned her so her back was to me. She straddled me and I pulled her down into my lap as I guided the head of my dick between her dripping lips. As the head entered her she let out a long low "Oooooooohhhh." I pulled her all the way down and reached under her blouse to slide up her bra and cup a breast. I could feel her rapid heartbeat and fast deep breaths as she frantically rubbed her clit and started rocking her hips. I pushed down on her shoulders to raise her ass so I could stroke my shaft into her grasping pussy.

She was saying, "Oh, oh, oh, oh," each time my cock hit her cervix until Gabby, standing in front of her, raised her tiny skirt and pulled the girl to her pussy. With one hand rubbing her clit she used the other to grab Gabby's hip and pull her tight as she sucked and licked her pussy that was still wet from riding me. It only took a few minutes until she started shaking and my cock felt like warm water was flowing around it. The girl grabbed Gabby with both hands and pulled her as tight as she could while she yelled her orgasmic release into her pussy. I held her down on my cock until she relaxed so I wouldn't cum from her bouncing. When she calmed down she stood up pulling my cock from her grasping pussy with a pop.

She gave Gabby a kiss with her lips still wet with her come then turned around, bent over and sucked my still hard dick between her lips. Just as she finished sucking all of her cum from it, we heard a voice in the store. 'Hello, can I get some help please?" The sales girl wiped her wet pussy with her panties and tossed them over her shoulder to me as she left the dressing room.

We heard her say, "Sorry, I was helping a customer get something straightened out." Abby laughed silently as she kissed me then pulled on the jeans she was wearing when we came in but handed me her panties.

"Add those to your collection lover boy." Then she picked up the clothes he wanted and we went out to pay. While the girl rang us up she whispered that anytime we needed help just ask for her and she would take care of us then licked her lips. Gabby paid her and as we were getting on the bike she told me that she had also given her 20% off. As we rode back to her place she had her arms around me holding tight until I felt her right hand slide down and worm its way into my pants under my briefs. The rest of the way back, even stopped at lights with cars next to us, she rubbed my dick keeping me right on the edge. When we arrived back at her apartment she jumped off the bike and made a dash for the door. When I got there the door was locked and I knocked.

I heard her inside laughing. "Just a minute." I waited and waited until I heard the deadbolt turn. I waited for the door to open and when I didn't I turned the knob and walked in. The room was dark and I saw light flickering from her room at the end of the hall. When walked to her room and looked in she had closed the drapes and had candles burning. She was reclining nude on a pile of pillows on the bed when I saw her point a remote and soft music started. "I know you have to leave in a few hours and I want to spend them right here with you." She eased to the edge of the bed and motioned me to her. As I stepped close she stood up pulling my shirt off over my head. She put her hands on my face and kissed me long and hard before kissing down my neck to my chest as she brought her hands down and unfastened my pants pushing them and my boxers down to my ankles.

I kicked off my shoes then tossed my pants to the side. Gabby pulled me onto the bed and the pile of pillows. "I want to hold you and love you. Not just have sex." I was lying on my back and she was laying half on me. One leg and one arm were across me with her mound and breasts pressed into my side. She was nuzzling my neck as se rubbed my chest with one hand while I traced circles in the small of her back. "This is nice, just the two of us with no distractions and nobody to interrupt."

"This is nice, feeling your soft skin against mine, feeling your heartbeat thru your breasts. This could become habit forming." She put her hand on my cheek and turned my face to her. she covered my cheeks with kisses before putting her head on my chest and hugging me tight.

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll be here in 4 weeks. Of course you might start thinking about living somewhere else."

"Why what's wrong with this place?"

"The bed is too small, it's upstairs, there's no pool and I have to ride so far to get here."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have a big almost empty ranch style house with a pool and No one to share it with. You can move in with me, set one room up for your camming and we can ride and have fabulous sex anytime we want."

She jumped up and straddled me with my dick surrounded by her full pussy lips. "Are you serious you want me to move in with you after one weekend? You hardly know me."

"I know you well enough to know I want to spend a lot more time with you."

"But what about Marli, She's my best friend. I can't just abandon her."

"Well that's up to you but there's more than enough room in my place if you want to ask her to join you. But that decision is yours." She started covering my face with kisses as she rocked her hips, sliding those wet, warm lips up and down the underside of my shaft. She kept rocking as she hugged me tight again

"I'll talk with her and let you know. But right now I want you." As she lifted her hips she reached down between us and put the tip up my dick at her entrance and slowly engulfed it in silky, wet, warmth. When she was pressed down as far as she could go she looked down at me. "I want to make this last as long as I can. She began making almost painfully slow strokes on my shaft while she supported herself with her hands on my chest. I reached up cupping her breasts in my palms as I rubbed her nipples between my thumb and fore finger. She had her eyes closed moaning softly as we continued to toy with each other for some time. All of a sudden I felt a shudder from her body as the walls of her pussy milked my shaft and tried to suck me deeper. "Oh, oh, oh that was so wonderful. It felt like my whole body was tingling.

She settled down on my still rock hard shaft and lay down on my chest. I held her tight and sat up pulling her legs around me. I stood and turned around placing her on her back with her hips on the edge of the bed and my dick still buried in her pussy. As I continued stroking slowly in her I bent down to kiss her lips while I gently massaged her breasts and teased her nipples. She was squirming under me as I put my lips on her right breast and flicked the nipple ring with my tongue. "Oh babe just keep filling me with your dick and licking my nipples. That's all I need." A moment later when I slid down to kiss her belly and my dick came out she wailed "No don't stop now, please put it back." When I sucked on her clit and teased it with my tongue it changed to "OooooooHhhhhh sshhiitt that feels soooo good." I shifted back and forth between sucking and teasing her clit and fucking her pussy with long gentle strokes until her legs suddenly closed tightly on my head and her cum sprayed my face. "Oh baby, baby, baby. Suck on my clit. OOOOOHHHH suck it hard and made me cum some more." As I sucked longer and harder she squirted what seemed like a quart of cum on my face. The part I couldn't swallow ran down and dripped off my chin.

When her orgasm subsided I moved up next to her, pulled her back to me with my arms wrapped around her as she slept, breathing softly. I dozed off along with here and woke up to the sensation of warmth on my dick. I opened my eyes to see Gabby looking up at me as she lay between my legs sucking on my dick like a lollipop. She rose up pulling me from her mouth with a large pop. "You gave me such a great orgasm I just decided to return the favor." She went back to running her tongue up and down my shaft while she squeezed and toyed with my ball sack. She had my dick in her mouth again and just as I was enjoying the feeling of the head of my dick trying to enter her throat she pulled me out as she sat up, moving to straddle my hips. As she rose up she used one hand to guide the head of my dick to her entrance and rub it thru her full wet lips. She pushed down so the head was inside and held it there for a moment before easing down until she was sitting on me with my shaft as deep as it would go in her hot sleeve.

"My dick feels so good with your hot pussy pulsing on it." She rose up slowly until only the head was inside again and I could feel her muscles clenching me. She started back down stopping several times to massage my shaft with her pussy. She kept doing this going up and down as she moved her hips in a circle. I put my palms on her breasts and as I gently squeezed them she leaned down pushing hard against them. Her pussy was so tight on my shaft as she rode up and down if felt like she was stretching the skin. She was moaning as I played with her nipple rings and my ball felt as though they were about to explode. She drove down one last time as she yelled unintelligible sounds and milked my dick as she squirted her juices over me. I couldn't hold it any longer as cum erupted from my cock spraying her insides with my seed until it leaked out around my shaft. Her body was quivering and my hands on her breasts were all that was holding her up.

I laid her down on my chest. I could still feel her pussy contracting on my shaft as I lowered her to my chest. She snuggled into me, trying to hold me inside her. This time we both fell asleep and when we woke up several hours later she was still on top of me and didn't want to move. "I don't want you to move either but I need to pack my bike and head home so I can get back to work on time." She got up grudgingly but insisted on pulling me to the shower. We soaped and scrubbed each other for 20 minutes. She didn't want to let me out but finally relented. We dried each other then she hugged me and asked if I was sure I couldn't stay one more day. "I need to get back and clean my house in case I get house guests."

An hour later my bike was loaded and ready. Gabby had walked out with me and as I sat on the bike she opened the coat she was wearing to reveal she was not wearing a shirt or bra. She too my hands and held them against her breasts. "This is to remind you what you're leaving."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you after you talk to Marli." She let go of my hands so she could put her arms around me and hug me. When she stepped back she said bye with a tear in her eye then turned and walked towards her apartment.

I pulled out of the lot and head south. I got about halfway home before I called it a night and got a motel room. I had just grabbed something to eat and was getting ready to turn in when my phone rand. It was Gabby. "I tried to talk to Marli but she wouldn't listen to what I had to say."

"So what are you trying to tell me? Are you staying where you are?"

"No, no. as soon as I said you wanted me to move in with you and she could come to she started screaming and laughing. It took me 5 minutes to get her to stop. When I asked what was wrong she just said, are you kidding me? Of course I'll go if you do. Can we pack now? How soon can we leave? So I guess you're going to have your two house guests at the end of the month." I was surprised that their answer came so quick. I told her I would call when I got home and make arraignments' to drive up in my truck and bring a trailer to move them. She said they would be ready and knowing Marli she was probably packing right now. After we hung up I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

My cam girl was moving in with me.


	35. My boyfriend and I teach my younger sis

I was listening to the radio, when the weather forecaster said there was an 80% chance of snow three days from now. Where we live, local school districts call school off if just a few inches fall overnight. The forecast said we could expect 2 - 3 inches on the ground by Thursday morning. That would mean that Tom, Emma and I would have no school that day. It also meant that my parents would still be going to work and we'd have the house to ourselves.

"Here's what I'll do," I said to Tom. "I'll set my alarm early for Thursday morning and listen to the radio to see if school's been cancelled. If it is, I'll call you on your cell phone and let you know. You can come over after my parents are gone." We had a plan. I also had a way to make our "demonstration" seem totally unplanned.

Thursday morning came. I had set my alarm for 5:30. As soon as it went off, I turned on the radio and listened for school cancellations. When I looked outside my bedroom window, I saw the snow falling. There had to be at least one inch, maybe more, on the ground. Ten minutes later, the radio announced that our school district would be closed. I called Tom and told him, "We're on!"

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was just getting ready to leave for work, while Mom wouldn't be leaving for another half-hour or so. "Schools are closed," Mom told me.

"Really?" I said, pretending it was news to me. "That's awesome!"

"Why don't you go up and wake your sister up and tell her you guys are off today," Mom suggested.

"Mom, that's silly," I said. "Why should I wake her up just to tell her to go back to sleep?"

"That's true," she said. "Just make sure you tell her when her alarm goes off. You know your sister. She'll be up and dressed and out the door before she figures out there's no school."

"Don't worry, Mom," I told her. "I'll let her know."

As Mom and I were talking, Dad walked by on his way out the door. "I'm going to let the car warm up while I clean the snow off the car," he said. "Do you want me to clean your windshield while I'm at it?"

Mom said, "That would be good. One last thing I have to worry about."

"Okay," said Dad. "I'll see you all later." Then he gave Mom a peck on the cheek as he headed out to the driveway.

While Mom was busy getting ready for work, I took a shower. I wanted to be squeaky clean for Tom. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and put my robe on. I stepped out into the hall. Emma was still asleep in her room. Mom was applying the finishing touches to her makeup in my parent's bedroom.

Once she was done, she turned off her bedroom light, walked past me, and said, "I need to leave a few minutes early. The traffic is going to be crazy this morning." Then she kissed me on the cheek and reminded me, "Don't forget to tell Emma there's no school today."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll tell her."

Oh yes, I planned to tell Emma. Just not right away. Instead, I crept quietly into her room and turned her alarm clock off. It was part of my plan.

Ten minutes later, Tom showed up, his hair covered with snowflakes. After I welcomed him with a kiss, I took his hand and led him quietly upstairs to my bedroom. I wasted no time pulling his clothes off, then I took off my robe. We climbed into bed and I covered us up with the sheet. With my hand under the sheet, I reached over and grasped his cock. With just a few tugs, Tom's cock started to harden and soon it was fully erect. I knew he was excited about what we were planning to do.

Some people might think that I was naïve about Tom's intentions. I knew he wasn't just being a nice guy, volunteering to be a visual aid in my demonstration for my sister. A lot of guys have a fantasy about being the center of attention with two girls in bed, and Tom was no exception. If it were any other girl, I wouldn't include him in my scheme.

But since it was Emma, my younger sister, I felt comfortable with the idea. For now, my only goal was to keep Tom 's cock hard and stiff. I didn't want to get him too excited. Making him cum right away wasn't what I had in mind. So I just stroked his cock slowly, almost lazily, as I waited for us to be interrupted. Twenty minutes later, the interruption came rushing down the hall.

From my room, I heard Emma jump out of bed, saying "Oh my God!" Her door opened and she hightailed it to my room. "Wake up, Tammy," she yelled. "We overslept!" Then she opened my door. "Tammy, we're gonna be late for..." Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Tom and I in my bed together.

Emma knew that Tom and I messed around, though she never seemed to figure out that we did more than just make out and stuff. She did know that I was intimately familiar with Tom's cock. One time she asked me, "How big does a guy's penis get when it's hard?"

Not wanting to reveal too much about Tom 's cock or what I did with it, I responded by holding my hands up, far apart, imitating a fisherman showing how big the fish was that got away.

But now, there stood Emma at my bedroom door, looking at Tom and I in bed. Emma stared for a few seconds, then nearly walked into the door as she tried to make a quick exit. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know..."

I called her back. "It's okay," I told her. "You can come in." Emma turned around to face us, but wouldn't look at either of us directly. "It snowed last night, sis. No school today. I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer."

Emma smiled at the news that we didn't have school, then seemed to blush when she realized that Tom and I were in bed, most likely naked under the sheets. "Come on over," I told her. "We're not doing anything except talking."

Not quite true, as Emma would notice seconds later. As she approached my bed, she looked and saw that my hand was moving up and down under the sheet, about where Tom's crotch would be.

At first, Emma hesitated, but then sat down on the bed, next to where Tom was lying. Her eyes were fixed on the movement of my hand. I continued talking to her as though nothing was going on in front of her. "Isn't it awesome that we don't have school today?" I said.

Emma answered in agreement, but still, her eyes were focused on what my hand was doing. We talked about what we might do the rest of the day. Maybe we'll go sledding, I told her. Or just stay inside and drink some hot chocolate.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off the sheet moving around as I stroked Tom 's hard cock beneath it. While Emma and I talked, Tom just lay there, grinning at my sister. She didn't seem to notice Tom 's grin; she was too interested in what I was doing. At some point, Emma and I made eye contact.

With subtle looks and head motions, she was trying to signal to me that she wanted to see what was going on under the sheet, as though she was attempting to pull the sheet aside with telekinesis. I pretended not to notice. Then she moved her lips to mouth the words, "I want to see". I decided not to toy with her any longer.

I looked at Tom and said, "Baby, I think Emma wants to see what's under the sheet. What do you think? Should I show her?"

"I have no shame," said Tom. "I can take it . . . if she can."

I let go of Tom 's cock just long enough to slowly pull the sheet off of him, revealing his huge erection. If I didn't already know that my sister was a totally inexperienced virgin, her eyes would have confirmed it. As I held Tom 's cock straight up for her inspection, Emma 's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The look on her face was a combination of surprise, awe, shock, embarrassment and excitement. It was obvious she was looking at her first cock.

"It's so big," she said to me. Then she looked shyly at Tom and said, " Tom! You've got a huge penis!"

Tom smiled, his ego now as big as his cock. "Thanks, but let's call it a cock!" he said.

"Tom IS well-endowed, isn't he? I asked Emma.

Emma nodded in agreement. As she studied Tom 's cock, I started stroking it in front of her. "Snow makes Tom horny," I joked. "I thought he needed a handjob."

Emma 's ears perked up at the sound of that word. Now she understood. "Here," I said. "Feel how hard he is."

Emma looked at me; surprised that I was telling her to give my boyfriend's cock a squeeze. Her hand started to move, then Emma hesitated.

"It's okay," I told her. " Tom won't mind."

Emma looked at Tom for his permission. "Go ahead. It's cool."

Slowly, Emma reached over and took Tom 's erect cock in her hand. Encircling it with her fingers, she squeezed it, gently. "You can do it harder," said Tom. "It won't break."

Emma gripped Tom 's cock and gave it a firm squeeze. Tom moaned in pleasure and his cock throbbed. Then she pulled her hand away. "God! It IS hard!" she exclaimed.

"I told you he was horny," I said to her. "I can't let my boyfriend walk around all day with a hard-on." Then I resumed sliding my hand up and down on Tom's dick, nice and slow.

Emma was interested, now understanding that what I was doing was giving Tom a handjob. She watched intently, wanting to see how to do it.

After a few minutes had passed, I looked over at my sister, and asked, "Do you want to help...or just watch?"

"Help?" she asked. "How?"

"While I stroke his dick, why don't you play with his balls? Guys love to have girls handle their balls," I told her.

Emma re positioned herself on the bed and slid her fingers under Tom's balls, lifting them up carefully. With Tom's balls resting on her fingers, Emma let his balls roll around in their scrotal sac. Laughing, Emma said, "Hey! They really DO feel like balls!"

"Rub them," I said. "Be gentle with them. They're very sensitive."

Tom closed his eyes and sighed audibly, enjoying the attention of two girls playing with his package. As I stroked his cock, Emma caressed his balls, lovingly. I felt Tom 's cock grow harder as I moved my hand faster. Emma seemed to enjoy playing with his balls, yet her eyes stayed focus on my hand as I let it slide up and down the length of Tom 's rigid cock.

"Let's switch," I said to Emma. "I'll play with his balls and you stroke his cock." I could see the excitement in my sister's eyes. "Hold on a minute," I told her.

I got up off the bed, walked over to my dresser, and reached into the top drawer. I pulled out a tube of lubricant and handed it to Emma. "Use this," I said as I handed it to her. "It will make his cock slippery."

Emma poured some lube in her hand. Then she put some on Tom 's cock. Wrapping her fingers around his penis, she began stroking him. Her grip wasn't very firm. "Hold his cock harder," I told her. "You're holding it too loosely."

Emma adjusted her grasp, and moved her hand slowly, as she had seen me do it. Up and down, she slid her fingers on Tom 's cock. She smiled at Tom as he watched her jerking him off. I fondled his balls while I watched Emma stroke my boyfriend's cock. I didn't feel the least bit jealous. To be honest, I was a bit proud and happy to see my little sister take her first step on the road to sexual experience.

With her hand coated with the lube, her hand made a squishy sound as she stroked Tom. "I love the sound of a wet cock," I said.

Tom closed his eyes, moaning with pleasure. I was surprised at how composed he was. I knew he was very excited, making an effort to hold back his orgasm all this time. He deserved to cum.

"Stroke him faster," I said to Emma. "Make him cum."

Emma did as I instructed and moved her hand faster. Up and down, up and down, her fingers slid, stroking him harder. I knew Tom was going to cum soon. With my fingers on his balls, I felt his scrotum tighten. Tom bit his lower lip as he concentrated, reaching for his climax.

"You are so good, little sis," I said to Emma. "He's gonna cum. Keep stroking him. Don't stop!"

Emma's hand worked feverishly on Tom 's cock, stroking faster and faster. Tom arched his back, his ass rising off the bed. Then his cock exploded.

"Oh, shit!" groaned Tom, as the first blast of his cum shot out, landing on his chest. Emma gasped as she witnessed a guy cum for the first time. She almost stopped stroking for a second, but she kept at it. Up and down, her hand moved quickly, almost becoming a blur. Tom 's cock squirted again and again, his warm sperm flying out rapidly, landing on his belly.

Emma looked on in amazement as she watched his cum shooting out. In a few seconds, the last of Tom 's gooey sperm dribbled out, covering Emma's fingers. Finally, Tom collapsed, his balls thoroughly drained. Emma stared at Tom 's cock, mesmerized.

"You did good," I told her. "Look at the mess you made," pointing to the globs of sperm all over Tom 's chest and belly. Then I scooped up some of his cum with my finger and put it in my mouth. Emma looked shocked as she watched me lick Tom 's sperm off my finger. "Mmmmmmm!" I cooed. Then I looked at her and told her, "Lick it off your fingers. Don't let it go to waste."

Looking somewhat dubious, Emma stuck out her tongue and licked Tom 's warm cum off her fingers. "That's not bad," she said.

As Tom recovered from his orgasm, Emma and I laid on either side of him, with his arms around us. Both us were on our sides, each of us rubbing his chest. Emma looked down to watch Tom 's cock dwindle, returning to its normal flaccid condition. Then she looked up at him and asked, "Did you like that? Did I do it right?"

Tom sighed, "That was fantastic. You're almost as good as your sister."

Emma and I continued running our fingers all over Tom 's chest. I traced little circles around his nipple. Meanwhile, Emma started moving her fingers up and down on his chest, very slowly, beginning near his neck all the way down to his tummy. Each time her hand traveled downward, her fingers went a little bit farther, to his belly button, then to his pubic hair.

Running her fingers through his curly pubic hair, she let the tips of her fingers brush up against his soft cock. It wasn't long before Tom 's cock began to stir, growing hard again, rising up to another full erection.

Tom turned his head to face mine. Our eyes met and I could almost read his mind. We both glanced over at Emma who seemed to be fascinated as she watched his cock grow bigger.

"Looks like a handjob wasn't enough," I said to Emma. "He's hard again. Guess I'll have to do something about it; something different." I stuck out my tongue and licked his nipple, flicking it, drawing it into my mouth and sucking it gently. Emma didn't pay much attention at first; her eyes were still glued to Tom 's cock.

It wasn't until I shifted my position and let my tongue find its way down Tom's chest to his tummy that she looked at what I was doing. With my head resting on his stomach, I reached for his cock and licked the head, swirling my tongue all around. I was practically drooling, my saliva dribbling down the shaft of cock. Emma sat up and watched my tongue tease Tom 's stiff dick.

I lowered my head and locked my lips around Tom 's erection. Emma moved down to get a closer look. "What are you doing?" she asked me.

Pulling my mouth off his cock, I said, "I'm sucking his cock. I've got one horny boyfriend."

Tom spoke up. "Something's wrong here," he said. "One of us still has her clothes on."

"Yeah," I said. "I noticed that, too. Why don't you take your clothes off?" I said to Emma.

Emma was still wearing the t-shirt and panties she slept in. She looked at me, unsure about what to do. Of course, I've seen my sister naked before. But that wasn't the problem. I could tell that she was uneasy about getting naked in front of Tom. My young virginal sister had never been nude in front of a boy before. I wasn't about to wait for Emma to get over her bashfulness. I sat up and said, "Here. Let me help you."

I reached over and pulled her t-shirt off of her, exposing her small tits to Tom's gaze. Her nipples were stiff. Her boobs weren't as big as mine, but they were coming along nicely. Tom smiled and licked his lips as he saw Emma topless.

Emma became self-conscious, folding one arm across her breasts, hiding them from Tom. "You don't have to cover your titties up," I told her. "Look at Tom. He's smiling. He likes them."

Slowly, Emma dropped her arm to her side, allowing Tom to see her developing breasts. I knew Tom was restraining himself. If he could, he would touch them, kiss them, and suck on her pink nipples. But he didn't want to rush her.

As I resumed giving Tom a tongue-bath, Emma laid across from me, her chin resting on her hands, watching me attend to Tom 's big cock. I slid my tongue up and down the length of his cock. "Want a taste?" I asked Emma, pointing Tom 's cock at her mouth, offering it to her.

Emma looked at me, then at Tom. She knew neither one of us would object if she gave it a lick. She lowered her head, bringing her face closer to Tom 's cock. I put the head of Tom 's cock right up against her lips. "Go ahead," I said. "Lick it."

Emma tongue darted out of her mouth, making contact with the tip of Tom 's cock for just a moment.

"Oh, come on," I said. "Go on. Give it a big lick."

Bravely, Emma stuck out her tongue and licked the head of Tom 's cock. Then she licked it again. She looked at me and remarked, "That doesn't taste bad."

"It's delicious," I said. "Help yourself."

My little sister quickly acquired a taste for cock, licking it enthusiastically, her tongue licking Tom 's cock all over.

"Pretend his cock is a lollipop," I said. "Lick all around the head. Tom loves that."

With Emma swirling her tongue around the head of his dick, Tom moaned. "Yeah, that's good, Emma. Lick it, just like that."

Emma 's tongue licked all around the head, around and around and around. The head of Tom 's cock was shiny and wet, coated with my sister's saliva. Tom groaned loudly, as he lay between us with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Emma 's tongue.

I leaned over and whispered in Emma 's ear. "Put it in your mouth," I told her. "And suck it."

Opening her mouth real wide, Emma took Tom 's rigid cock in her mouth, closing her lips around it.

"Oh, fuck!" Tom moaned. "That's so fucking good!"

Once his cock was in her mouth, Emma seemed uncertain about what to do. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it, her lips sliding down on Tom 's cock. With Emma 's soft, warm mouth surrounding his cock, Tom 's body squirmed. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Suck it. Suck my cock!"

I watched as my kid sister sucked a cock for the very first time. She learned fast, getting the hang of what to do if a guy's cock was in her mouth. With her lips firmly encircling his cock, she moved her head up and down, sucking it gently. I let Emma go at it for a minute or two before I said, "Okay, Sis. Don't forget: That's MY man's cock. Let me have a turn."

Emma seemed reluctant to give it up, but she took her mouth off of Tom 's cock and let me take over. I popped his shaft in my mouth and let the head slide across my tongue, taking it deep. Tom moaned as I bobbed my head up and down, taking more and more of his cock in my mouth. I could see Emma looking at me sucking Tom 's cock, not believing how much I had taken in my mouth. Then she looked at Tom, watching his head move side to side, lost in ecstasy.

I sucked Tom a little bit longer before turning his cock back over to Emma. Wanting to mimic me, she tried to lower her head farther down on Tom, but she gagged a little. "Take your time," I said. "It takes practice."

Emma started sucking harder and faster, moving her head up and down with a steady rhythm. For the next few minutes, Emma and I switched, sharing Tom 's stiff shaft. Back and forth, she and I took turns, licking and sucking, our lips and tongues working him over.

I knew from experience that Tom was going to cum soon. All the signs were there. He was straining to reach orgasm, his body tensing up and his breathing growing heavier. I wanted to bring him right to the brink and then let Emma have the fun of finishing him off.

I took his cock back in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, faster and faster. What I didn't know at the time was that Tom had opened his eyes, and noticed how close Emma 's cute little butt was to his head. When I turned his cock over to Emma, Tom reached over and touched her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

She was startled at first, feeling a shock wave of electricity shoot through her entire body. The realization that a guy was touching her pussy for the very first time must have excited her. She took Tom's cock in her mouth and attacked it hungrily. I sat up and watched Emma bob her head up and down at a furious pace. I wanted to see her reaction when he came in her mouth.

Tom was still rubbing her pussy through her panties, running his fingers up and down her slit, brushing them against her clit. Emma moaned and went absolutely crazy on Tom 's cock, sucking it and slobbering all over it. Tom's hips started to writhe and his ass rose up off the mattress. It was then that he pulled the crotch of Emma 's panties aside with his hand and inserted a finger inside her tight, virgin pussy.

"Oh, my fucking God," Tom moaned, and began unloading his warm, gooey sperm in Emma 's mouth. I watched Emma 's face as she got her first taste of cum. It was precious to see her eyes open wide as she tasted the salty cream filling her mouth. She started to pull her head off of Tom's cock, but I pushed it back down.

"Let him finish, let him finish," I told her. "He's cumming!"

Tom 's cock pulsated and squirted, again and again, filling my sister's mouth with his sperm. Emma 's cheeks seemed to puff out as Tom 's load filled her mouth completely. At the same time her mouth was filling up, her little pussy was penetrated to the hilt with Tom 's finger. He finger-fucked her the whole time his cock spurted in her mouth.

When I saw that Tom was done, I let go of Emma 's head. She sat upright, her mouth full of Tom 's sperm, and spit it out into her hand. All I could do was applaud. "You did it!" I told her. "You sucked his cock and let him cum in your mouth!" Then I patted her on the back as she tried to cough up the semen that had made its way past her throat.

"How can you DO that?" she asked me. "There's so much of it!"

I looked at her, smiling. "Why didn't you swallow it?" I asked. Emma looked back at me. Swallowing a guy's sperm was something that never occurred to her. "Don't worry. You'll learn to love it!"

Emma got up to go to the bathroom. While she was there, I'm sure she gargled and brushed her teeth. I said to Tom, "Well, you've had a handjob and a blowjob already today. Don't you think it's time you returned the favor?"

Tom looked at me. "You mean you want me to go down on you in front of your sister?"

"Oh, I know you'll take care of me later," I said. "I was thinking about Emma. She's probably ready for another new experience."

That's when Tom confessed to me that he had fingered Emma while she was sucking his dick. I asked, "Was she wet?"

"Very," he replied.

"Okay," I said. "You move all the way over to your side of the bed and I'll move over to my side."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because once we have her in the middle of the bed, it will be easier for us to make our move," I explained. "OUR move?" Tom asked. "What do you mean "our" move?"

Laughing, I told him, "My dear boyfriend, you know I'm a little bi-curious. You wouldn't mind sharing a little pussy with me, would you?"

Tom was totally taken off-guard by my suggestion. "Are you serious?"

I couldn't answer because Emma walked back into my room before I could say anything. As Emma entered, I could see that she was still a little shy about being topless in front of Tom; her arms were folded across her young titties. When she saw that Tom and I were on opposite sides of the bed, she said, "What's up with this?"

Joking, I told her, " Tom and I had a fight." My gullible sister almost believed it until she saw me smile. "No, I'm just joking." Then, patting the mattress in the middle, I said, "Come on. Hop in."

Looking at me, Emma seemed confused, but she climbed in bed between us anyway. Once in bed, she pulled the sheet up over all of us. Tom rolled over on his side to face her. He stroked Emma 's hair and kissed her forehead. "You've been a really good assistant girlfriend today," he said with a smile. "I really enjoyed what you did for me."

"You really liked it?" Emma asked. "I did okay?"

Tom kissed her cheek. "You did better than okay," he told her. "You were great." Then he kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth for a moment. "I mean that sincerely," he said. "You know . . . your sister was right when she told you I liked your boobs...because I do."

Having said that, Tom pulled the sheet down to expose Emma 's breasts. Before she could react, Tom leaned over and kissed a nipple while reaching over to squeeze her other tit. Emma was startled by Tom's quick move and she looked over at me. I just smiled and asked, "Doesn't that feel good?" I could tell she felt conflicted, letting my boyfriend play with her boobs in front of me. "Enjoy," I told her.

Emma looked down at Tom as he began sucking her nipple. She closed her eyes and sighed, her body quivering. Tom sucked her nipple for a minute, then used the tip of his tongue to flick it and trace little circles around it. It was then that I pulled Tom 's hand off of Emma 's other tit and replaced it with my lips. She didn't notice right away until I took her other nipple in my mouth. The sensation of having both her nipples sucked at the same time alerted Emma. She opened her eyes to see both Tom and I sucking her tits.

"Tammy!" exclaimed Emma. "What are you doing?"

I didn't respond. I nibbled on her nipple, squeezing it with my teeth. Emma moaned loudly as Tom and I simultaneously turned her young breasts into a playground for our lips and tongues. Soon, I had Emma 's tits all to myself as Tom moved downward. I switched off, first sucking one tit, then the other, back and forth. Whichever breast I wasn't licking or sucking, I was fondling and squeezing.

Just when Emma was adjusting to the notion that her own sister was playing with her boobs, I straddled her chest, leaned forward, and kissed her mouth. Emma tried to protest, but my lips muffled her words. I forced my tongue inside her mouth and kissed her passionately. She made an effort to push me off, long enough to say, "Tammy, stop! This is wrong. You're my sister!" I ignored her.

Meanwhile, Tom climbed between her legs, grabbing the waistband of her white cotton panties, and yanked them down and off. Emma wiggled around, trying to close her legs, but with Tom positioned between them, she was out of luck. Tom wasted no time; he buried his face between Emma 's legs, using his tongue to spread her tiny pussy lips apart. He began to lick all around the opening of her pussy, stiffening his tongue, moving it in and out, sweetly and ever so slowly.

I was busy using my own tongue in Emma 's mouth, seeking out her tongue. By this time, she had accepted the fact that her own sister was French-kissing her. Our tongues finally met and began to do a little dance inside her mouth. Emma returned my kiss, sticking her tongue inside my mouth. I captured it with my lips and held it in place, letting the tip of my own tongue tickle hers.

I stopped kissing Emma, putting my lips against her ear, and told her, "I want to taste you."

"Huh?" said Emma, not getting my meaning.

I moved down and practically pushed Tom out of the way. "My turn," I told him. I spread Emma 's labia and my tongue headed right for her clit. With a few flicks of my tongue, I had her full attention. I looked up at her face to discover that she was watching me.

"Tammy! I can't believe you're doing that to me." When I began to lick all around her clit, she added, "But what you're doing feels so good. Keep doing it."

I was surprised to find out how sweet and fresh Emma 's pussy tasted. I've tasted my own juices, but this was the first time I'd ever tasted another girl's pussy. I loved it. At first, I licked Emma 's cunt nice and slow, drawing her clit between my lips and sucking it. As I licked faster, Emma began to moan. "Oh, wow! That feels good, Tammy. I never knew..." Her words stopped because I put my finger inside her pussy, sliding it in and out. It was tight, tighter than my own. I could imagine what it might feel like to Tom, if he squeezed his big cock inside and fucked her.

Tom was kneeling beside me on the bed, watching me eat my little sister's pussy. "That is so hot," he told me. "You lick pussy almost as good as I do."

Between Emma 's juices and my drool, there was a huge wet spot in the sheet below her butt. She was wet; her pussy lips glistening, droplets of moisture on her light blonde pubic hair. I licked and licked and licked. My tongue was almost glued to Emma 's clit. I was sure I could make her cum, but I think Tom had other plans.

I lifted my head, pulling my mouth away from Emma 's pussy. She moaned with disappointment. "Oh, don't stop, Tammy," she pleaded. "That was feeling so good."

I looked over at Tom. "She's wet, baby. Very wet!" Tom nodded and I winked back at him.

Moving up toward Emma 's head, I asked her, "Did you like that, Sis? Did that feel good?"

"Uh-huh," she said, breathlessly. "Why did you stop?"

As I straddled her, my knees on either side of her head, I said, "Do ME now. Lick my pussy." I eased myself down until my pussy lips were an inch away from her lips. Behind me, Tom positioned himself between Emma 's legs, aiming the head of his newly erect cock at her wet pussy. At the very instant I lowered my pussy down on Emma 's face, Tom slid the head of his cock inside her pussy, breaking through her hymen. Emma groaned as she experienced both pain and pleasure at the same time.

Tom started gently, slowing rocking back and forth, his engorged cock probing Emma 's no-longer virgin pussy. His ass cheeks clenched as he dipped his penis deep inside, the head of his dick touching her cervix. Giving Emma time to accustom herself to the feeling of having a cock inside her pussy, Tom moved slowly. "Oh God, oh God," she moaned, feeling his cock slide in and out.

Emma was soon speechless as I pressed my pussy against her lips, my clit searching for her tongue. She seemed hesitant to stick out her tongue and get her first taste of pussy. "Lick me, Sis," I told her. "Lick my pussy, just like I licked yours."

Emma finally parted her lips and began licking me. Her tongue found my throbbing clit. Knowing how much she enjoyed having her own pussy licked, Emma imitated my technique and flicked my clit, her tongue firmly wagging back and forth.

Down below, Tom increased his tempo and started thrusting his cock in and out of Emma 's tight, warm cunt. He could feel Emma 's moist vaginal walls encasing his throbbing dick. Although Tom had already had two powerful orgasms this morning, his cock was rock hard. He was determined to make Emma 's first fuck a good one.

My little sister's tongue wiggled all around my pussy, christening my pussy lips with her saliva, but always finding its way back to my clit. I looked down at Emma to see her eyes gazing up at me between my thighs. "I love you, Sis," I told her, realizing that Emma was now more than just my sister; she was my new lover. Call it incest, but the idea of having Emma as someone I could give pleasure to and take pleasure from turned me on.

"Make me cum!" I moaned. "Lick me and make me cum!"

Emma concentrated all her energy flicking my clit, the tip of her tongue brushing across my love button, faster and faster. Incredibly, I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. I pressed my clit against her tongue, my body tensing up as I reached for my climax.

Then I came. My entire body began shaking as a powerful orgasm overwhelmed me, possessing me. My hips gyrated as I smeared my pussy juices all over Emma 's face. "Keep going," I pleaded. "Please. Don't stop. Keep licking my pussy!" Emma licked and flicked, giving me several wonderful orgasms. When I could take no more, I collapsed on the bed next to my sweet sister.

With my pussy off her mouth, Emma was free to express her pent-up excitement. "Oh, do it, Tom," she moaned. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Tom was sure that Emma was ready to take a rough plowing. Grabbing her legs, he put them over his shoulders, her pussy now at a perfect angle. Then he began ramming his stiff cock in and out. With each thrust, Emma grunted. Faster and faster, Tom fucked her tight, little pussy, driving Emma out of her mind. She began thrusting her hips upward to meet his down strokes. His heavy balls made an obscene noise each time they slammed against Emma's butt.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah," Emma chanted, as her pussy quivered. She wrapped her arms around Tom 's neck, pulling his mouth down to hers to kiss him. She was so lost in passion; she bit his lip, drawing blood. Tom responded with piston-like thrusts, his dick poking her pussy, hard and fast.

"I feel...oh, that's so...oh, God...please, I..." Emma could no longer speak in complete sentences. I knew she was on the verge of cumming. I looked down at her face to witness what was probably her first real orgasm. Her head was thrashing around on the pillow, her face contorted, her breathing becoming labored.

"Oh, yeahhh!" Emma screamed, in the throes of a huge orgasm. "Oh, God! Wow!" The heels of her feet began pounding Tom 's back as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Tom continued pounding her pussy, in and out, in and out, in and out. I leaned down to kiss Emma as she came.

I reached my hand beneath Tom 's ass and tickled his balls as he fucked Emma faster and harder. That was all he needed to reach his own orgasm.

"Oh, God," he groaned. "I'm cummminnnggg!" Tom shoved his cock deep inside Emma 's pussy, his hot sperm blasting out like buckshot. A dozen harder thrusts, and he collapsed on top of Emma.

Our arms and legs became a tangled mess as we all lay there, recovering from our cluster fuck. As we each finally caught our breath, and our sweat stopped flowing, I sat up and said, "Hey, guys. It's a snow day. Who wants to go sledding?"


	36. Swinging with mom

Hi, my name is Farhan. I am 19 years old, a Muslim boy living in Canada with my family which are my mom, my younger brother and younger sister. This happened recently and I'd thought I would share this experience with the world. When my Mom and I talked to one another, it would be in Urdu but I translated somewhat to English for your understanding as xnxx is primarily English based. This was before Ramadan.

Before I begin, I have a fairly lean body, black hair and brown eyes. I am 5'8 inches tall. My mom has long black hair, brown eyes, and 5'7 inches tall. We look different from one anther, mainly because I look a lot like my father.]

My mom sighed as she washed the dishes while I was grabbing the coke from the fridge.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "You're always sighing like you're bored or something."

"You know, just miss having your Dad around." She said.

It's true. It has been almost a year since Dad passed away. My mom was in her mid-40's and now has to live a life without a man to talk to. It was really emotional for her to lose her husband, and I miss having Dad around to have fun with Mom. They always used to wash dishes, go for walks, watch Indian t.v drama's together. Now I have to do all that which is fine but she needs her husband for sure.

"You're not thinking of getting married again... are you?" I asked, curiously.

"No way, I'm too old for that." She said with a chuckle.

"No you're not, I've seen some men over 60 get married to women as young as 20." I said.

"I'm not into getting married again." She replied angrily.

"Do you need someone to take care of you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean, I hope I'm helping by being there for you like I am right now. What I mean is, do you need... hmm, how do I say it, pleasure with a man?" I asked. I was kind of embarrassed when asking that.

My mom just stared at me trying to figure out what I was saying.

"Like do you need a man in bed."

"No. I mean... um... I've been thinking about that." She said, "I don't want to masturbate as that is so haram but I need someone to give me something, relief of some sort. It's just boring without Sunil (my dad's name) around."

I thought for a moment. "I have a nice idea!" I said.

My mom finished washing the rest of the dishes and wiped her hands. "What?"

"I can help you find a man, like through online for a quick date and sex if that's what you're looking for." I explained.

"No. I'm not... I mean I want a man to like you know, pleasure me but I'm scared of being alone with them. It's haram for that to happen because something unexpected might happen." Mom said sadly.

"Hmm, how about I be there with you?" I asked

"What?"

"Yeah, we can become what people call swingers together. I will be there with you all the time watching over you while you have fun with the man. It's really good." I said hoping she'd think about it.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"Actually I don't. I mean, why not try it. I'm going to be with you in case anything bad happens."

My mom was silent but nodded at the idea and agreed somewhat with it.

"Okay, we'll try it tomorrow, just for fun if you don't like it we can leave and if you do, we can stay." I said.

So I found a swingers club that evening and bought condoms from the local Shoppers Drug Store. I thought about buying Viagra or penis enlargements but decided against it as I didn't think I'd find a woman to have sex with. I just wanted to help my mother find a couple that can help her with her sexual needs.

We discussed that I would pretend to be her husband. If at any point we said our veto word, "biryani," we would without question both stop whatever we were doing and excuse ourselves.

The following day after Dinner, my Mom and I left for the Swingers Club. Mom told my siblings that we were going to visit our cousin. They didn't suspect anything.

It was a long drive to the Swingers Club but I hoped it was worth it. We entered and it was just like a nightclub you see on t.v in all those movies and television series. There were girls kissing girls, couples dancing, alcohol being served, everyone seemed to be smiling and having a great time talking and socializing with one another. Everyone was naked which was weird at first to be around but then we got used to it. Lots of boobies, dicks, and asses walking around.

We walked to the lockers. "What are we doing here?" My mom asked.

"Well, we have to take off our clothes and put them here." I said taking out a small key-lock I had.

My mom seemed very uncomfortable. I took off my shirt, pants, and my Boxer Brief's and put them in the locker. My mom was wearing her Salwar Kameez with her headscarf called hijab which covered her hair and neck as seen here:

http/i./rzabAYv.jpg?1

http/i./HBLY2gq.jpg?1

She sighed and began to take off her clothing. There was nobody near us and it was pretty quiet here. I watched as my mother removed her clothing and I tried not to look but couldn't help notice her skinny body, big and a little saggy tits with big nipples. Her vagina was hairy but I could see the small banana-like curve begin when looking at her crotch. Her ass big and chubby. She said she wanted to keep her hijab on while swinging. I told her she could.

I walked my Mom to an empty table and we both looked around naked as the couples had fun. The music was not too loud. I used this to talk to my Mom.

"So do you see anyone you like?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I mean, these people are willing to have sex, well most of them. Do you see any men you like?" I hoped she'd say yes, and point to any man so I could find his wife and introduce ourselves. Or maybe we could have a threesome without myself and my mom from doing any incestuous acts.

"Um. I don't know. " She said.

I can tell my Mom was nervous. She looked down a lot and didn't seem to be looking at any men.

"If you see anyone you sort of like, let me know." I said, hopefully.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I came here for you." I explained. "To watch you like I said I would and help you."

"No, I mean do you see anyone you like."

"I see so many hot girls." I said smiling.

"What about the blonde by the table over there," she said pointing with her eyes.

I looked over and analyzed her, she was about 5'11" and pale. She probably had B cup breasts but they didn't look very large on her long frame. Her ass was almost non-existent but still had a little padding to it. Her mound was unkempt, with blonde hair forming a solid bush above her pussy. Her face was more cut in nature, with solid lines defining some of her features. Still she was pretty, but would have been near the bottom of my list. She appeared to be in her early 40's just like my Mom.

I searched for her partner and found him. He was about 6'0" and had a lean frame. He wasn't bad looking either, but not super attractive. He had slightly longer brown hair, but it wasn't too long, more of a boy band type haircut. Of course I looked at his dick before I agreed. It was going to be inside my Mother and I wanted to know what he was equipped with. He had a more average sized dick, as he was already hard it was easy to tell, about 5 inches in length and a normal sized circumference.

I looked back at my mom and told her I thought it would be a good pairing. I took her and walked her over to the white couple. We introduced ourselves.

"Hello, my name is Farhan." I said while shaking their hands.

"My name is Nimra," Mom said.

"Oh hi, I'm Steve and this is my wife Amanda," the man said.

"Oh hi, I noticed you two when you came in, you two look so young." Amanda said.

"Oh thanks, it's actually our first time in a Swingers Club." I said.

"Cool, what do you think of Swingers so far?" Steve asked.

"You're all naked which is good." I said smiling.

The 4 of us made some quick chat before discussing sex. They asked what type of sex we liked. My mom said that she just wanted for us together and for male and female to have sex, she wasn't into girl-on-girl action and not into cum in her mouth or face. This was fine by Steve and Amanda. My mom also explained that both me and her are supposed to use condoms as she could get pregnant. The couple laughed and said that almost everyone uses condoms in group / swingers sex to protect themselves. My mom also explained that she didn't do anal, again Amanda said that most swingers don't do anal with other people. (FYI, anal is not allowed in Islam.) We both talked some more about our bodies and lives before they readily agreed to swing with us.

They said they were going to use the bathroom and get us a room and left.

My mom and I looked at one another and knew we were going to get to have sex together with this couple tonight. It was a bit nerve racking and I was also a bit excited. I couldn't wait.

When they came back, we headed to a dim-lit private room and that's where things really started to kick off. I felt Amanda's hand wrap around my dick. I looked down and saw the blonde chick sucking away at my pecker taking my limp cock into her mouth and instantly pleasuring me until I got my erection. She was good at oral sex.

There was a king sized bed in the room and I watched as my mom and Steve held hands and walked together to the bed. He climbed on top of her and started kissing her gently on the lips and body. I was glad that he was more timid in nature, I wanted my mom to be able to control the situation. I saw his dick rubbing against my Mom's belly. She looked like she was having a good intimate moment.

I looked down and the women slowly pulled her mouth off of my cock and stood up. I walked her to the bed and pushed her down on her back next to my mom. I climbed on top of her and started kissing her lips, body, neck and breasts very passionately just like what her husband was doing to my Mom.

I looked over at my mom and noticed that it hadn't lasted long their either as the Steve was now down by her hairy pussy eating her out. I did the same, kissing Amanda from his lips and kissing her bit by bit all the way to her pussy. I used my tongue to lick her vagina completely from bottom to top, and finally suck her clit. Amanda moaned.

I rolled off of Amanda and laid down next to my mom. Amanda got the hint and got on top of me and she looked over at her husband who was next to he and winked at him. She started to suck my cock as the man ate out my Mom. Mom and I moaned together as this occurred. Amanda was only the second person to be sucking my dick and I'm guessing this was the same situation for my Mom with Steve.

I leaned my face over and kissed my mom on the cheek, over and over again . I wanted to keep kissing her, but between both of our moans it was nearly impossible. I settled for keeping her face next to mine and holding her hand right hand with my left. We were both moaning heavily and enjoyed the moment.

Amanda and Steve at the same time pulled themselves up and on top of us. My mom watched intently as the Steve put a condom on himself and Amanda rolled one on me. The man lined up his cock with my Mom's pussy and his wife lined up mine with hers. I felt her start to slowly go down on my now 6 inch long circumcised penis and I heard my Mom gasp as the males dick went into her snatch. She squeezed my hand tightly and closed her eyes, breathing in and out of her mouth.

I squeezed my Mom's hand and moaned in pleasure as this women slowly fucked me, up and down, up and down. I reached around with my right hand and grabbed her ass cheek. My Mom eventually let go of my hand and I looked over and she had put it on the Steve's hips, imploring him to fuck her. I couldn't believe my Mom was taking his dick all the way into her pussy, it was so hot to watch.

It was clear that his women preferred more gentle sex while my Mom liked to be fucked. She was definitely taking the brunt of his dick.

He obliged fucking her hard and my Mother started to scream. Amanda looked down at me grabbing both my hands and we finger locked with one another; she continued to ride me slowly and steadily which was really hot and I enjoyed the pleasure of her ontop of me. Her saggy breasts bounced in rhythm as she fucked me. I looked at my Mom and her breasts were doing the same thing but much more faster, jiggling up and down together.

The next couple of minutes were Amanda and I moaning slowly together while my Mom and Steve groaned as they fucked the living hell out of one another.

My mom was breathing really heavily as the husband pulled out, so did his wife and we decided to do doggy-style next. My Mom was laying in bed sweating profusely, I guess she orgasmed. I pulled Amanda off of my dick and put her on all fours. I saw Steve pull my exhausted Mom off of the bed and position her on all fours, next to his wife.

The man and I rubbed our condom covered cocks with each-others girl. My 6 inch brown cock with his uncircumcised 5 inch white cock was hard and ready. If only he knew that he was about to fuck my Mom again. When I found Amanda's vagina's tight entrance, I lined up my dick with his wife's hole and entered her tunnel. This time I got to dictate the pace. I squeezed both her big firm ass-cheeks hard using both my hands and then put them around around her hips and began to fuck her faster and faster. She was hesitant and first, but soon she started to moan in pleasure every time I slapped her ass and pulled her towards my cock.

Steve was being gentle with my Mom at first, but then we heard my mom say, "Faster!" He began slowly at first but with each one of my Mom's screams he got a little more confident. I couldn't believe my Mom wanted this man to fuck her fast and hard. It was incredible to watch.

His wife started to cum on my dick and I could feel it. I grabbed a hold of her blonde hair and rubbed my hands together with them, feeling her soft curls wrap around my fingers. My 6'inch dick was smacking this woman and I felt my dick begin to throb inside of her pussy. My balls were getting ready to shoot my load really hard into her this condom but I pulled my penis out of her pussy and removed the condom.

"I'm gonna cum." I said.

With that, she turned around still in doggy style form while I laid down on the bed on my back. She grabbed my hard-on with both hands and sucked my manhood, rubbing my balls with one hand and stroking my dick with the other. Holy shit, it felt so good. I groaned and said, "I'm cumming!" as I shot a jet-full of my sperm into her waiting mouth. I felt so many pumps go into her mouth I didn't know if she could swallow all of my load. But she kept on pumping and pumping my children into that tunnel until I couldn't shoot anymore. She opened her beautiful blue eyes, looked at me, opened her mouth showing me the white mess I made, closed her eyes and swallowed it whole. That was the most intense feeling in the world.

She rotated her body ontop of me and leaned her head down, kissing me on my lips. Now I know my ex-girlfriend didn't like to kiss after I came in her mouth, but this girl did and it felt like we had an intimate moment. Maybe I'm weird and sentimental but it almost feels like a spiritual gift to me when she did that and I wrapped my arms and legs around her slim body and we had the longest tongue-kiss ever.

After we had finished kissing, she told me to cuddle her which I did, spooning her and watching as her husband fucked my Mom, still in doggy style. My mom was moaning loud as Steve kept pumping her needlessly large rod into her tight wet snatch.

Then he slowed down and laid down on his back near the two of us. "Climb on me, ride me." he said.

My mom did just that, climbing over her penis, opening her pussy and impaling herself onto it.

"Ooooohh." My mom moaned as Steve grabbed both of her boobs and squeezed them while she rode him.

This is the moment I began to notice my Mom. Her now sweaty slim body, her big saggy breasts with two big pink areolas covering them, her moans, her groans, how she seemed to be enjoying this moment. Then she did the impossible! She took off her hijab and threw it across the room unleashing and revealing her long straight black hair to the couple.

"Woah." Steve groaned as my mom began to ride his dick even harder and faster jumping up and down that cock like no tomorrow. His groans were followed by my Mom's moans and they were having the most heart-pounding sex with one-another in their entire lives.

"I'm about to cum!" He muttered as he closed his eyes. "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME FUCK!" He screamed as my Mom moaned and continued to ride his prick. She kept on going and moaned one final time before resting herself completely onto his dick and leaning down to kiss him. I watched as his large cock slowly shot the remains of his load and pop-out limp out of my Mom's pussy. They shared a soft kiss together before my Mom got off of his and laid down next to him. Amanda got up and crawled over to her husband on the bed and pulled off his cum-filled condom. She turned it upside down on her big saggy titties and rubbed it for everyone to watch. What an amazing sight. My ex never did that!

After a couple of minutes, we all sat on the bed and talked for a little while. They said that we were really good, especially since it was our first time here. They asked if we felt any jealousy or anything. I said that I didn't and my Mom agreed. My mom said she enjoyed watching me (her son) get pleasure from another woman and she enjoyed being able to have sex with another man. Amanda and Steve said that they really liked us and asked if we wanted to do it again. We agreed and exchanged phone-numbers. All 4 of us gathered our clothing and put them on together, then left together. We said our good-nights and separated.

"Want to try this again someday?" I asked my Mom.

"Definitely." She said.

* * *

One of the major Islamic holidays known as Eid occurred on July 18th. A couple of weeks after this, I thought about asking my Mom if she wanted to go back into the "swinging" lifestyle. If you haven't ready my first story, this is when my Mom and I go to a club and we meet a wonderful couple who we would swing with. That experience was still in my brain and I know it was still in my Mother's as well.

I kept wondering if my Mother would still be interested in doing that again now that Ramadan has passed. Maybe with the same couple? I did have their contact information. But that awkwardness of asking this after we fasted for 30 days was very scary. Maybe she didn't want to have sex with anyone else...

I believe it was mid-August, I found myself watching t.v with my Mom. We were watching The Price Is Right, a show that my Mom really liked to watch because it was fun and she knew most of the games. During commercial break, I quickly turned on my laptop which was on my lap and began to surf the Internet. My mom was quiet and was looking outside at the Weather. It was a really hot day, almost 40 degrees Celsius. My younger siblings were both sleeping and we were lucky we had an Air Conditioner.

I opened up the Swingers Site which showed the couples profiles picture. I scrolled through a few before I looked at my Mom who was looking as well at my screen.

"Mom, I was wondering, um, let's see, I was wondering if you wanted to like, um, try that sex thing again?" I asked nervously. My heart was racing as I asked knowing that this was a make or break question. I sighed as I knew I had finished asking it.

My mom took her eyes off of my laptop screen and started to watch the commercials. "We have to see, I'm so busy with cooking, chores and other stuff." She said.

"But let's say we do find some time, would you be um, wanting to try what we did before?" I questioned.

"Not like before," she answered, "I don't like going to those places where there's alcohol and drunk people."

"Oh okay then, that's fine. I know this website where we can see a couple's profile and choose like that." I replied.

My Mom smiled, "let me think about it."

The Price is Right came back on and we watched George Gray call out another contestant and Drew Carey called out models with a prize to bid on etc. During this time, I quickly found a Swingers Lifestyle site which showed the profile information of couples. I clicked our city and a few popped up onto the screen. I clicked on their profiles and read about their details.

During the next commercial break, I showed my Mom my laptop screen.

"So here's all the couples we could meet near us."" I said. "Go find a man that you like. We'll eventually find some time and make this happen.."

I scrolled through the various pages while my Mom browsed the pictures. It seems like she wasnt finding anymore she liked.

"What kind of couple are you looking for?" I asked.

My Mom pointed to the screen. "This one."

My Mom and I sat at Tim Hortons beside one another and awaited the couple to arrive. Almost a couple of minutes went by of waiting when they arrived and smiled at us. We all introduced ourselves and sat down across one another's potential fuck partner. Their names were Rahul and Zara.

They were an Indian couple, probably in there mid 30's. Rahul was Hindu and Zara was Muslim. /4J8L6Ff Rahul definitely looked much older due to his height and body size. He had much darker skin, short black hair and dark eyes. His wife, Zara was short, skinny and she would fit well in the petite category. Rahul was also the one doing most of the talking during the meet and greet. He would talk about how he's been swinging for months alone because of his divorce, it's been the best time of his life and how they were glad to finally meet some younger swingers like myself and my Mom (I guess my Mom really does look young!). The couple were newlyweds and this was Zara's first time having sex with someone else other than himself. The man said we should do it at a hotel nearby which he recommends to be good. We would pay half-half which my Mom and I agreed to.

Afterwards, my Mom and I talked to them about our boundaries. My Mom mentioned that we don't do anal, don't have sex during female periods and that condoms are a must. They agreed to follow those rules and we set up a date and time to meet at the hotel, a time my Mom most felt comfortable at.

We all met outside the hotel, introduced ourselves again and Rahul signed us all into the hotel. He definitely was prepared. All 4 of us took the same elevator to our hotel room and got settled down. It was a nice looking room, one queen size bed and one washroom. There was also a couple of chairs and tables for us. While everyone got settled, I began by using the washroom real quickly to make sure I didn't have any last minute accidents or anything happen.

We sat down on the bed together and awkwardly waited until Rahul finished using the washroom, locked the hotel room door and came and sat down. I sat furthest to the left of the bed, my mom next to me, Zara next to her and Rahul sat at the very end.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Rahul said. He got up off the bed, went to the table and turned on his iPod speakers which played loud Bollywood Desi songs which he brought with him here. "Let's get our wives naked!" He screamed.

All of us stood up. My Mom began to remove the buttons of her clothing. (similar to http/i./Xff7RtU.jpg?1 ) I helped her by unbuttoning the bottom ones. Rahul stared at my Mom as she removed that. Next, I slowly removed the Hijab (headscarf) to reveal her wonderful long hair. Zara did the same for herself, revealing the long silky hair she had hidden from the non-mahrams.

Zara came and sat next to me on the bed. I sent my Mom to Rahul pretending that she was my wife and I was allowing her to have sex with someone else. My Mom got off the bed as well and sat with Rahul behind us and on the opposite corner of the bed.

Zara and I sat on the bed quietly talking for a while and I decided I'd try to make my move. I moved closer to her and touched her hand, using the pretext that mine were much bigger than hers to initiate contact. I proceeded to massage her fingers and then slowly made my way up her arms to her shoulders. She sat silently while I did so, responding to me by pushing back against my massage like a cat.

We moved closer towards each other on the bed and I took her cheeks in my hands, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her. She was shy with the first kiss, barely opening her mouth. Then as I massaged her hands, she very quickly picked up the pace, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into mine.

We made out on the bed for 2-3 minutes or so. I had not ejaculated in a while, so even though it was only kissing I had a massive, painful erection which I was intentionally brushing against her when the opportunity presented itself. She looked like:http/i./vAbMMAT.jpg?1I proceeded to kiss her face then worked my way down to her neck, sliding my fingers underneath her tank top and rubbing her erect nipples through her bra. She let out little gasps as I did so but made no move to stop me, so I pulled her shirt over her head to reveal an elaborately laced floral printed green strapless bra.http/i./JedumXD.jpg?1I folded it down to suck on her nipples. I had guessed right about the size – perfect, perky little handfuls with light pale nipples. I could feel the heat radiating off her cunt as I grazed the inside of her thighs. I kissed my way from her perfect breasts down to her flat stomach until I reached her belly button, then slowly pulled her skirt over her slender, milky-white hips and legs until it was completely off. She had on a pair of matching green boy-short lacey floral print panties to go with the bra.

Starting at her toes, I kissed her slowly from her feet all the way up to the inside of her thighs, each kiss sending little shocks through her body and resulting in an involuntary gasp. I breathed in the scent of her pussy deeply – the mix of her wetness and the sweat of the day was intoxicating. I grasped her panties on either side of her waist and slowly lowered them. Her face covered by her hair as she had been whipping her head back and forth in ecstasy.

Pulling her panties down over her hips and knees revealed the most beautiful, perfectly manicured vagina I've ever seen. I'd never known a Muslim girl who shaved her pubic hair and Zara was no exception, but she did take the time to trim it neatly and wax her bikini line. Her pussy lips were pink and small, just barely visible beneath her tiny bush.

I again attacked the inside of her thighs with my tongue then gave her one long, slow lick from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to her clit. She shivered throughout the entire contact and when I got to her clit, I began to slowly circle her clit with my tongue. /34TWqyW She tensed her entire body and held her breath for several seconds as I increased the speed and the pressure. As I'd back off, she'd gasp and relax back onto the bed. I'd give her a few seconds to recover then start again with attacking her adorable little clit with my tongue, picking up the speed and the pressure as she contracted everything at once, thrusting that perfect box up against my face. After a few rounds of this I pushed forward and gave her several minutes of circles with my tongue while sliding a finger in her unbelievably tight pussy, which caused her to rocket into convulsions as she squeaked "Ya Allah! Ya Allah!" (Arabic for "O God," "O God.") She let out a satisfied moan as she came and her spasms subsided.

I gave Zara a few seconds to recover. I looked towards my Mom and Rahul. There was my Mom, Nimra lying naked on the mattress with Rahul's face buried between her legs. From the sounds she was making he clearly knew what he was doing. Her eyes were closed and she was massaging her own, ample, breasts. He was naked also. http/i./82EjiBy.jpg?1

Zara called my name and suddenly pushed me onto my back and quickly pulled my shirt up while working on my belt. I took the shirt the rest of the way off and was met with her kissing me deeply as she was pulling my pants down. She took my boxers off on the same motion, leaving me completely naked in a matter of seconds. She grasped my 6 inch erect circumcised cock in her hands, so big that she couldn't completely encircle it with just one hand, and pushed me back down on the bed. She was just so petite and her hands were really small that it made me look like a porn star.

She knelt in between my legs and took the head of my cock in her mouth, holding the base with her hands. She circled my dickhead with her tongue and attempted to take me down her throat but gagged about a third of the way down. It was awkward – my dick was too thick and long to get in her mouth – but it still felt amazing and the sight of her ass in the air and the scent of her pussy was nearly enough to make me come even thought the blowjob wasn't that good. But she was persistent, so I laid back on the mattress and just enjoyed the feeling of her lips and the warmth of her mouth on my cock.She kept on sucking my penis and I felt myself releasing a little bit of cum, (http/i./oyorHJC.jpg?1) when she stopped sucking my penis, we both saw the head of my prick glistening with precum.

"I want you inside me," she said, pulling my cock by the base and directing it straight into her pussy.

Then Zara reached for the condom package and lubrication that we all had left on the shelf. She opened the condom package and rolled it down over my penis head and shaft. I squirted some lube in my hand and rubbed it over the condom and also slipped my hand between her legs and rubbed what was left over her slit. She climbed on my lap, facing me and lined my cockhead up to her tight hole. Slowly, a little at a time she eased down onto me. I didn't move. I let her control how I entered her. Remember, this is the first time she is having sex with someone other than her husband. Centimeter by centimeter, she slowly impaled herself on me. You could see the effort on her face and a tear came to the corner of her eye, but she never stopped till finally she was sitting fully on my lap. I reached up and finally removed her bra, liberating the best pair of tits I have ever seen. Truly perky and yet big enough to cast a shadow, they were close enough together that she nearly had cleavage even without a bra. I marveled at how hot she was and how lucky I was to be fucking somebody this perfect. By the time I came to my senses, she had finally worked her perfect little body the rest of the way down onto my cock and began riding me. I had never felt anything so tight around my cock before. I rolled her nipples between my thumbs and fingers. Zara slowly moved herself up and down on my cock and started to loosen up. "Is my pussy good for you, Farhan?" She asked. "You're wonderful, Zara." I replied."Are you OK?" She quietly said yes.

There's nothing I love more during sex is a girl riding me. She looked magnificent on top of me, her boobs bouncing ever so slightly as she moved up and down on my dick. I grabbed her hips and helped to thrust up as she came down. She began shaking, and I knew this was the golden universal sign that a girl was going to cum. In these few moments I started to thrust even harder, while beginning to rub her clit with my right hand. She had practically reached the point of screaming when she came. Her body trembled and she lowered down to lay on me as we kept fucking. Her moans never stopped, we fucked for what I want to believe was two to three more minutes before I had the best orgasm of my life. I never thought it would end. At first I felt it and thought, "Damn this is good, holy shit, holy wow this isn't over WOW." She stayed there, just laying on top of me with my dick inside her, eyes wide shut. We were out of breath and a sweating profoundly.

She opened her eyes, looked down at her pussy and scrolled her eyes up towards me until she looked up at me, with those huge brown eyes, and she cracked that time-stopping smile, then began to chuckle.

I began to notice the moans of my Mom and Rahul coming from behind me. Rahul was fucking my Mother in missionary position while sucking her left titty. My Mom's face was not on the bed, but on the outside of the bed and upside down./J1AgOQ9She was moaning loudly and was enjoying the speed and rhythm Rahul was fucking her at.

I turned my head back to Zara who was also watching her husband fuck who she thinks is my wife. I whistled at her, did a quick sit-up so I was sitting on the bed centimeters away from Zara's face and kissed her lips. A final passionate kiss. I ran my hands through her hair and French Kissed her.

"Are you still hard?:" She asked.

"I think so." I said. My Penis was still inside Zara, I couldn't believe it.

"Let's use the washroom and fuck again, okay?." She asked.

"Of course." I said.

Zara got off of my penis and I laid back down on the bed. I was right, my dick was still standing strong even though the condom was full of cum. Zara smiled and began to remove the condom off. It was filled with my babies. She tied a knot around it, showed the white liquid of little cells inside it and threw it in the garbage. We both laughed as we heard grunting coming from Rahul. He was fucking my Mom even faster.

A thought came into my mind; The condom package and lube both of us brought were on the shelf beside us. Neither my Mom or Rahul touched it. I turned around and looked at them fucking, my Mom was now completely back down on the bed (including her head now) and Rahul was doing deep thrusts into her hairy pussy missionary style.

I looked at Rahul's penis, he wasn't wearing a condom! He was fucking my Mom bareback. Raw. Without a rubber! They were having unprotected sex. "I'm gonna cum!" He groaned while looking the ceiling.

Both Rahul and Mom were exhausted and he gave a final groan before his body locked up and legs twitched like he was going to cum inside of her! Their bodies were locked together, him laying completely on her and him about to unload his unprotected sperm into my Mother. He put both hands on either side of my Mom's head managed to pull up and he used his right hand to pull out his prick just as he began to shoot his seeds onto my Mom's stomach and outside her wet hairy pussy. The two of them were out of breath, lips locked together but exhausted from kissing. They breathed in sync as Rahul squeezed the last of his white potent cum on my Mom's belly and laid down next to her. http/i./794HZAI.jpg?1

"Accha, Yeh accha hai!" Rahul said. (Good, so good.)

"Rahul honey, where's the condom?" Zara asked with a stern look. She hadn't gone to the washroom, instead watched with me the final orgasms our partner had.

My Mom turned to her left side and looked at Rahul. "Did you wear a condom?" She asked, impatiently.

"Uh... no." He replied. " I was going to but like, we were having so much fun without it. You were so wet and didn't say anything."

"What!? DID YOU CUM INSIDE ME ? " My mom angrily asked.

"Oh my god." Zara whispered.

"I pulled out." Rahul mentioned.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" My mom scampered. She got up and slapped him quickly. I flew across the bed and stopped her before it got worst. I told my Mom that we were going to leave right now. I told her to put her clothes on. Zara had this sad look towards me and angry look towards her husband. We were going to stay the night with them and fuck for hours more but we both put on our clothes and left for home.

I drove my Mom home. She didn't say anything during that ride. When we got home, the house was all dark. I guess my little siblings were sleeping which was good. Mom undressed her clothes in the middle of the hallway, threw all of it in the washing machine and went to the washroom. She was pissed off. I sat down on the couch and thought about what just happened. I heard a flush from the toilet and the shower turn on right away. I didn't know what to do. I realized that I had to use the washroom as well really badly. I knocked on the washroom door and went in without her approval. The curtains were closed but I could see the outline of her body washing herself off. I was about to sit on the toilet when I heard her crying. I didn't want to see my Mom cry

I took off my clothes, placed them on the rack and entered the shower with her. She was on the floor crying. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. We were both naked. I didn't know what to do. I began to rub her body with soap and shampoo. Eventually she came back to her senses and did it herself. We didn't say anything. She began to wash me with soap and we both peed together. Again, it was all silent.

When the shower was done, we walked together to her bedroom. We didn't make any noise. She sat on the bed, naked. I sat down next to her. I told Mom that I was going to buy her the morning after-pill and take her to get a blood test for diseases such as std, hiv, herpes, sti etc. She was so sad. She said that she could feel Rahul's penis inside of her. /FiTEH2L She wanted that out of her now.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Fuck me!" "Fuck me right now!" She demanded

Without hesitation, I did just that. She laid down on the bed and I went over her. I rubbed my penis with her pussy until I had an erection. I asked my Mom if she was ready. She said yes. I slid my cock into my Mom's wet pussy which grabbed at me like a warm, moist hand. I started kissing her breast as we screwed. I pushed my raw meat donger into her awaiting pussy and began to fuck my Mom. In and out. In and out. No condom, no rubber, no birth control, no protection. We switched from missionary to cowgirl, where she impaled herself onto me. Mom and son; lovers forever. I told her to take her time, she slowly bounced off of me slowly, at her own pace. 10 minutes of slowly bouncing with her, I asked her where I should cum. She said to cum inside her. I did just that. "Mom, I'm cumming." I came inside my Mother. It was the best feeling in the world. Giving your seeds to the woman who birthed you into the world. Being there for her and loving her.

The following day, I bought the Plan-B pill and scheduled for us to get a blood test. The ending of this is up to you guys. Write it in the comments.

* * *

Ever since our last Swingers experience, my Mom and I continued our sexual relationship.

After that dreadful night where my Mom almost got pregnant, we decided it was best that we take a break from swinging. We were both scared shit the days following our last involvement with the lifestyle. I had gotten my mom the Plan B pill and we waited and waited for her next period. Finally it came and we felt so relieved. She almost got pregnant by a stranger!

So after that, I asked my mom if we could continue our sexual relationship, of course always wearing a condom to make sure that nothing would go wrong. My mom agreed and for months, we secretly had sex on my parents bed whenever my siblings were at school or outdoors. It was awesome!

One evening, however, she surprised me by proudly displaying her newly shaved pussy.

"I miss your hairy pussy." I said to her as I moved closer to her.

My mom was laying back on the bed with both legs spread out, her complete naked form glowing in the light. I moved on the bed and used my hands to spread her knees, exposing her clit. She really enjoyed the way I licked and kissed every part of her and so did I.

I was so inspired by the look and feel of mom's naked pussy on my tongue and lips that I took her to the bathroom and handed her my razor. She gently and carefully shaved my cock and balls. A first for both of us and so erotic. Now shaving me is a regular ritual she performs when we shower together. Having sex with her, both of us with without hair "down there" felt amazing.

All of this, I guess you could say, set the stage for a chance encounter that would change our lives.

I sucked in my breath, closed my eyes, and savored the incredible sensation of my cock in her warm and wet mouth. I was already pretty turned on and when she added her hand in a slow rhythm, I knew I wasn't going to last. I began to moan and I was matching her stroking with my hips. "Oh, baby I'm going to cum." She took all I had to give and milked every drop into her mouth, grabbing a tissue to throw my white milky contents into the garbage bin.

She stood and kissed me, sharing the taste of my cum. "I love it when you fill my mouth," she said.

We both shared a passionate kiss and lay down together on her bed, cuddling one another. To think, my Mom and I... our relationship being sexual, full of fun and energy, loving kindness and heart.

At the back of my mind, I thought that maybe we could have another foursome... maybe...

"Mike, is that you?" He looked up, took a moment to process, and then with a big grin ran over to shake my hand. "Farhan, woah, what's up buddy."

I had seen my boss, Mike, at the local mall. I saw his wife with him and thought I'd introduce my Mom as my wife, hoping she'd get the idea.

"I'm doing fine buddy! I want you to meet my wife, Nimra." By that time, Mike's wife was standing at his side.

"This is my wife, Teri." Mike said. I've worked under Mike at McDonalds for about 2 years now, I had never met his wife.

Mike had a handsome appearance, with his silver gray hair, piercing blue eyes, beautiful smile, and broad shoulders. "He's quite a hunk isn't he sweetheart."

"Yes he is, and Teri cuts quite a figure too. I saw you staring at her breasts. Don't worry, it's ok with me," my mom, Nimra said with a smile as she squeezed my hand.

I told my Mom that Mike was my current boss and explained that he was leaving the company for better opportunities. All four of us stood and talked for 10 minutes about his final day, new job coming soon, and what the future holds for us. Mike and Teri were both in their mid 30's, white as ever and looked like a beautiful couple. We decided to meet for Dinner tomorrow night at their home.

"So how do you feel about my Boss and his wife?" I asked Mom when we got home.

"They seem so cute together." She replied.

Over dinner with Mike and his wife Teri, we chatted more. I explained why I married my Mom really young and how Mike didn't expect me to even have a girlfriend as cute as my Mom. My mom and I both giggled. He bought it that my mom was my wife! We talked more about life in general, they plan on moving to America for better job opportunities. I wished them the best of luck.

Mike had a hot tub so my Mom and I brought extra clothing and towels hoping to try it out after Dinner. The hot tub was fun and Teri definitely wore some really impressive bikinis. Watching her climb in and out of the tub was enough to bring a hard-on. Teri would sit on the edge, spread her legs wide and enter one leg at a time, giving me a wonderful view of her barely covered pussy. Mike caught me staring, gave me a playful elbow in the side and said, "Quite the sight isn't she?" I winked and nodded my head. My mom, shocked Mike and me by reaching over to my crotch which was completely hard and in a low voice said, "Don't worry honey, I'll take care of this tonight."

With a grin Mike countered, "Looks like we'll both have fun tonight."

Mike wore a very small Speedo. On just about everyone I know, that would be gross; however, on Mike, it worked. He had the body for it. Flat abs and good muscle tone. A lot of women stared, including my wife at a package that was clearly visible for all to see. When Mike stood up in the hot tub, his wet swimsuit gave a clear outline of his dick. I glanced over at Mom and I could see she was mesmerized by his physique. I reached over and gave her upper thigh a squeeze and she directed my hand onto her pussy. Mike and Teri enjoyed repeatedly putting on a show for us. They had us so turned on that we couldn't wait to fuck back home.

But that would not be the case. During dinner...

"Hey, why don't you guys sleep over tonight." Mike said. "We have a guest bedroom and are planning on going to the beach tomorrow morning, care to join us?"

I looked at my Mom and she smiled and looked at me while nodding. "Sure." I said.

My mom and I were too stuffed from Dinner and too tired to talk about going to the beach with Mike and his wife Teri. We both fell asleep in the guest bedroom cuddling. That following morning, Mike drove the 3 of us to the nearby beach.

My mom and I were really surprised when we got out of the car to see that there were to separate beaches. One for topless/ nude beach and the other one for clothed. We were shocked when both Mike and Teri began to walk in the Topless direction. We followed behind and they both smiled.

"Have you ever been to a naked beach?" Teri asked.

"Nope, never." I replied.

"Well, you're going to have a good time." Mike said.

We arrived at a pretty nice area by the water, Mike brought a bunch of blankets and spread them out. We put everything down and I wondered what to do. I stare at the beautiful blue ocean right in front of us. Not surprisingly, Teri was quick to start removing her clothes. I looked at Mom, gave her a wink, and peeled off my clothes. In a moment, we all were standing au naturel, and I must say, Teri looked as sexy as I had imagined. I stared at Teri's small strip of hair on her pussy. Mike was getting an eyeful of my Mom's exposed body, too, especially when Mom removed her hijab letting out her wonderful long straight hair.

Teri was first to break the silence, "I need a volunteer to help me with my sunscreen. Some areas are just too hard to reach on my own." Before anyone could answer, she tossed the tube to me.

Following Teri's lead, Mom turned to Mike who already had a tube in his hand. "Start with my back," she said as she lay down on the blanket.

As I started applying the lotion on Teri's back and working my way down a very lovely tush, I wasn't sure about Mike's assurance that I wouldn't get an erection. Teri didn't stop me as I moved my hands over her butt cheeks and even down her crack. She even spread her legs slightly as I did her thighs. I closed my eyes as I ran my fingers along her pussy. It was all I could do to move my hands down her legs and away from such an inviting love nest.

I looked over at Mike, and to my surprise, he was spending a lot of time applying lotion to Mom's butt cheeks. I could tell she was really enjoying it, too. He looked at me and we both just smiled. I had a feeling more was to come.

In one smooth move, Teri rolled over to a sitting position, took the lotion from my hand and pulled me down to sit in front of her. She took my hand, squirted a dollop in it and helped herself to a portion of her own. Her hand went to my chest as she took my lotion filled hand and placed it on her breast. "We need to protect exposed skin," she said with a coy smile. Fondling her tits was giving me a hard-on; Teri, Mike and Mom looked at my 6 inch circumcised cock grow full!

If I hadn't had "growing interest" before, I definitely did when Teri's slippery hand moved to my groin. The feelings in my crotch had me transfixed until she moved my hand to her crotch. For several minutes, we explored each other. Her hand on my cock and my fingers on her pussy had us purring. If we had been in a private setting, we would have surely fucked. I had no idea at that point what Mike and Mom were doing right behind me and, actually, I didn't care. There could have been a crowd watching and I would have been oblivious.

Teri suggested Mike and I lay on the blanket for a few minutes until our dicks were soft and then we could join Nimra and her in the water. After the girls left, I looked at Mike and said, "Damn, that was more than I expected or even hoped for."

"We have some pretty hot wives, Farhan." Mike said.

"I can't help but hope there is more to come, so to speak." I replied

"I'm with you." He continued

We joined the girls in the water and engaged in some playful splashing. It started with boys versus girls but soon became everyone for themselves. After we settled down, I took Mom in my arms and kissed her. "Did you have a good time on the blanket, having Mike rub you?"

"Baby, it was incredible." She paused a moment, "How about you? It looked like you were."

"My head is still swimming from all of this. It was mind blowing watching you and touching Teri at the same time."

"It appears we have found another foursome couple."

"I'm game if you are, Mom."

"I'll let Teri take the lead and we'll see what happens."

We headed back to Mike's home to pick up our clothes before heading home. Mike and I found ourselves in their master bedroom together talking. Then it happened.

The bathroom door opened and there stood my Mom and Teri, hand in hand, naked... staring at us!

Mike and I didn't hesitate for a moment. We were on our knees with our mouths all over two lovely cunts. I licked all around Teri's pussy before moving down to insert my tongue deep into her. She moaned and pulled my head in tight. I tongue fucked her with wild enthusiasm.. I moved my hand up to play with a hard nipple. I ran my tongue up and down her slit. How soft and sweet it felt and tasted. I knew her clit was eager for sucking and I couldn't wait any longer. One touch with my lips on her clit yielded a sigh. This was heaven. She met my increased tempo with matching pelvic thrusts. Her rapid panting let me know she was ready to climax. She tensed, arched her back, then with a loud groan, her whole body trembled with her orgasm. I moved my tongue down to her cunt to taste her sweet cum. She pulled my head and body off up and off the ground in between her legs and said, "I want you inside."

We moved onto their bed. I lay down as Teri took my semi-erect cock in her mouth and quickly brought it back to a hard erection. Then she lay down and I climbed on top of her in missionary position, she guided my dick to her pussy and slid it up and down between her wet lips. I was hesitant, but Teri assured me she was on the pill. Then she moved my cock to her and I slowly entered her love hole, wet with her cum and bare with no condom on my dick. My whole day had been one long foreplay and my balls were begging for relief. Surrounded but her warm, tight cunt, I knew I was near my edge and hoped she would cum with me. We moved together, our bodies slapping against each other in wild abandon, fast and hard. When I reached the point of no return, I slammed my cock deep into her nest and I felt her orgasm meet mine. Breathing hard, we both groaned together, sharing a long deep kiss exhausted and spent. I had given my Boss's wife, Teri, a creampie.

It was then that I became aware of the activity next to us. Mike had Mom's legs on his shoulders and he was pumping her hard. Her eyes were closed and she was pinching her nipples. He grunted, "I'm gonna to cum!"

"I want to feel your cum on my tits!!"

Mike quickly pulled out and I watched him shoot his milky seed all over Mom's big breasts. Good thing because he wasn't wearing a condom. When he finished, Mom took his cock into her mouth and drained it dry of his sperms. I was surprised at how exciting and erotic it was to watch Mom fuck and suck another man, but my boss... I looked at Teri and she was rubbing herself as she watched them, too. I kissed and licked her nipples as she rubbed her clit. I inserted a finger in her cunt and started rubbing her G-spot. Within a few moments, her orgasm moved through her like a shock wave.

We all lay on the bed, enjoying the afterglow of sex that up to this point had only been a fantasy.

Mom was the first to sit up. Acting on instinct, she retrieved my boss's shirt from the floor and dried her chest.

We sorted through the clothes to figure out theirs and ours. Somewhat rumpled but none the worse for wear, we reassembled ourselves. Mom gave me a kiss and placed her panties in my hand. I put them to my nose and inhaled her scent. She gave my arm a gentle squeeze, "You silly boy. I love how you make them wet."

As we walked out the door, Mom turned to Teri and said, "Good night you two, and thank you for an incredible day.

When we got back home, we both practically ran to the bathroom and once inside, quickly started stripping. By the time Mom pulled my shorts down, my cock was hard and ready once again. She gave it a kiss on the tip and said, "Soon big boy, soon."

We both were undressed and turned the faucet on to unleash the shower water and hopped into the tub, naked holding hands. When you are horny, it is actually erotic. The shower, albeit tight, was sensual and made me even more turned on. Mom and I were locked in a kiss as we soaped each other. Her hands were all over my very hard cock while my fingers were busy with her tits and pussy.

I dried Mom off first and once completed, kissed her nipples and swollen clit. I could have skipped her drying me but she took a towel and with slow deliberation, began to dry my back. When she moved to my front, she would dry and kiss her way down. She knelt down and gently dried my balls. Talk about multitasking, she took my cock in her mouth while she dried each leg. This woman never ceases to amaze me. My mom was providing intense pleasure for me.

Mom stood up, took my dick in her hand, and led me to the her big bed. She lay back on the bed, spread her legs, and placed my cock to the entrance of her love hole. "I want you inside me," she whispered. I reached beside her, opened the cabinet and took out a condom from the box, opening the package and wrapped my penis up. I kissed her and slowly moved my team member deep inside Mommy. Her hips were matching my thrusts and I was slamming her as deep as I could. After a few moments, her breathing changed and I knew her orgasm was near. She let out a long moan with her climax. Feeling her cum was enough to put me over the edge and after a couple of thrusts I shot my own cum inside of her. She locked her legs over mine and held me in place, keeping my dick deep inside. I couldn't help but think how much I loved her and that our love making over the years has not diminished. She kissed me and with love in her eyes said, "That was wonderful."

We kissed and hugged for several minutes until my dick became limp and slipped out with the wet condom containing our juices. I made sure to hold it properly and took it off, making sure to tie it up and throw it in the garbage. Mom cuddled in my arms and I held her tight. "We've had quite a day sweetheart."

"I'll say we did. It was fucking fantastic."

"Now we have another swinger couple, any thoughts?"

"I liked it. Let's do this again with them."

"I know what you mean."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Teri told me that tonight was their first time. They'd talked about a foursome but never had the opportunity, until we came along."

"That's really good. I believe a lot of couple have this fantasy as they get much more older and we can be this couple that provides them this opportunity."

My mom nodded.

I smiled as I knelt down between my mother's legs. I kissed her hard nipples and slid my finger deep into her wet and eager cunt. She moved her hips up slightly, allowing me to go deeper. My thumb was lightly on her clit, my finger fucking her cunt, and my tongue licking her nipples. I love bringing her to a climax and this one was going to be very intense. She grabbed my hand and shoved my finger in deep while her orgasm flowed over her. Finally when she recovered, she gave me a kiss and said, "My turn."

She licked the precum from the top of my cock and slowly took it into her mouth, her tongue performing a sensual dance all over it. Holding my balls with one hand and with the other placed against her mouth, she began a slow bobbing down and up. I closed my eyes, lost in the incredible sensation. She increased her tempo and I was in ecstasy. I could feel my balls tighten and within moments I filled her mouth with my seed. Mom kept pumping until she had milked my cock dry.

"I love you Mom, more and more every day."

We slept in a nice 'spoon' position with my arm over her and a hand on her right breast. Morning found us in the same position except I had my usual morning erection that somehow found its way to Mom's pussy. It didn't take long before she was wet. And with some re-positioning on each part, I began to slowly fill her cunt. Soon our love making became fast and furious. I didn't pause when Mom had her orgasm; I kept thrusting harder and faster.

I could feel my own climax building. As I was nearing the point of no return, I pulled out and Mom moved to take my cum in her mouth. She likes to start her day with cum and Chai Tea and I love to oblige.

Mike called around noon saying they had booked a flight tomorrow and they asked if Nimra and I would be willing to come over for Dinner again. Of course, we said yes.

As I drove Mom and I to Mike and Teri's home, Mom whispered, "I'm so wet I'm practically dripping."

"Save some of that nectar for me and my Boss." I said grinning.

Mike greeted us at the door and he and Teri were wearing bath robes. I suspected they were wearing nothing more. That was confirmed as we could see Mike's cock protruding out of his robe. Teri's robe hung open as she came over and started removing my clothes. Mike pulled Mom's dress up over her head and pulled her hijab off, she stood there naked. I couldn't help but notice her erect nipples. Teri held my hands and Mike held Mom's hands as we headed to their bedroom once again.

Once we were all naked, Mom said, "Lie back on the bed, Teri, so we can entertain the boys." Teri quickly complied and was on the bed with her legs spread wide. She looked so beautiful and I instinctively began to stroke my hard cock. Mom wasn't that bisexual, in fact she had never brought up anything to do with having sex with another woman. But this... Mom knelt between Teri's legs and began to kiss and lick all around her pussy. I watched with delight, my mouth watering as I remembered doing the same with Teri last night. Mom soon had her tongue buried deep in Teri's cunt. Teri's eyes were closed and there was a big smile on her face.

Mike moved behind Mom and inserted a couple of fingers into her cunt. Mom paused briefly and let out a soft moan. While Mike was doing my Mom from behind, I moved onto the bed and started licking and sucking on Teri's tits. Soon the room was filled with sounds of people voicing their pleasure; Mom, Mike, Teri and myself moaning together.

As I was sucking Teri's nipples, I watched Mom working on Teri's clit. Teri was panting and her hips were moving up and down. I felt her tense and convulse as she climaxed. Mom moved to Teri's cunt and licked up her cum. Mike began to increase the tempo of his hand as he finger-fucked my mother. After a few moments, Mom stopped her licking and began to buck her hips against Mike's hand, matching his tempo. It didn't take long before she climaxed and collapsed on top of Teri.

"Fuck that was great," Mom squeaked out after a few moments. She moved off Teri and gave me a kiss. "I can see why you like eating my pussy. It's almost as good as being on the receiving end."

"Speaking of receiving," announced Teri, "I believe it's your turn."

The girls quickly changed places and so did Mike and I. I slid my two fingers deep into Teri's cunt from behind, which was hot and wet with her cum. Mike was all over Mommy's titties and I watched a most erotic scene unfold in front of me. This was far better than watching it on a movie and I had to remind myself that it was real. I loved watching the expression on my Mom's face as Teri licked her pussy. I could hear her purring with pleasure.

I directed my concentration to rubbing Teri's G spot and she responded by gyrating her hips against my hand. Both girls were panting and gasping and soon I heard the familiar sound of Mom starting to climax. She let out a loud moan that I hoped the neighbors wouldn't hear!

Teri was busy licking Mom's sweet cum and bucking hard against my hand. She matched my increasing tempo and a few moments later, I felt her body tremble as her orgasm crashed through her like a wave.

"Nimra was right, eating pussy is very enjoyable," Teri said with a big grin. She looked at her husband and myself and then said, "Judging by the two hard cocks I see, I think you boys enjoyed the show and are anxious for some action."

Mom moved off the bed as Teri got on her knees so I could insert my cock in her cunt and she could take my boss's prick in her mouth. I held her hips and set the tempo with my thrusting. Teri had her mouth planted against her hand which was around Mike's dick as she moved back and forth. I looked over at Mom and gave her a smile. She gave me a wink and then maneuvered her body under Teri so she could lick my cock as it slid in and out of Teri's cunt. What an incredible sensation. I suddenly became fearful that I would cum too soon. I couldn't see what Mom was doing but I sensed she was licking Teri's clit as well as my cock. It felt so pleasureful, so peaceful, so nice!

What a view I had: Mike had his eyes closed and a big smile as Teri was sucking his cock. My Mom was under Teri with her lovely pussy almost within reach and I watched my cock slide between Teri's pussy lips. I've never seen anything like this in a movie. I was in my own little world when suddenly Mom announced that Mike and I were to change places. I felt so relieved as I almost shot my load right there and then. Mom saved me.

Having done so, I was enjoying Teri's BJ technique. It was slightly different from Mom's usual blowjobs in that she didn't go quite as deep but I could tell she was not only good at it but enjoyed it too. Mom continued her licking in addition to holding my balls as I fucked Teri's face.

We did this swapping several times which worked to my advantage of not cumming too soon. Teri was certainly enjoying the action and it seemed she had multiple orgasm.

As much as I wanted to last longer, I finally reached that point of no return and was the first to cum; fortunately, I was already in Teri's mouth. Teri kept my dick in her mouth until Mike was ready to shoot his load. I quickly moved out of the way and Teri took her husband, Mike's cock deep in her mouth. I held Mom in my arms as we watched Teri milk every drop from her husband's dick.

At last, with everyone feeling sexually satisfied, we moved to the couch to relax.

"Tell me, Teri, was it everything you imagined it would be?" Mom asked.

"Well to quote you, 'it was fucking fantastic'. How about you boys, was it good?"

"Wonderful is an understatement and better than watching it in a movie for sure," I replied.

"I totally agree," Mike said with a big grin, "Watching you girls and then doing a three-way was more than incredible."

Teri placed her hand on Mom's knee and said, "Well my dear, there is no way for me to describe the sensation of having a cock in your mouth and cunt at the same time. We will be leaving for Florida tomorrow. We are definitely going to miss you guys."

We said our goodbyes and headed home.


	37. The girls next door Part 1

The Girls Next Door

This all started about two years ago when I was 50 years old. My wife had died in a car wreck about six months earlier when a drunk driver, fleeing State Troopers, t-boned my wife's truck killing her instantly. Turns out he was the son of a prominent politico who was very willing to agree to a large out of court settlement and 15-25 years in a Texas prison plea bargain to keep it out of the papers. That and the insurance payments made my future a lot easier.

We lived on 10 acres about 20 miles outside Austin, Texas. It wasn't really rural. We lived at the end of the road and we had neighbors on both sides of the road about 300 yards away. Close enough to no but far enough for privacy. We had lived in L.A. and swore when I retired from the military we would never live that way again.

Two weeks after my wife's funeral I was moping around the house on a Sunday morning and there was a knock on my door, something that was a very rare occurrence out here. I opened the door and there stood Anna and CJ, the daughters of my neighbors up the road, Ricardo and Mara Ramirez. Anna was 15. We had just attended her Castaneda a month before the accident. CJ was 17 I think. Hers had been a couple of years earlier I think. They were dressed in their Sunday best and each was holding two foil covered plates. I looked up and saw their parents in their suburban in the driveway. They waved and I waved back. CJ smiled and said her mama said they had not seen me out in a few days and were concerned about me. L said I was fine and just needed some time to think. Anna said "Mama thinks food fixes everything". I had them put the plates in the kitchen and watched them get in the suburban and leave.

As they walked away I thought their parents should be very proud. They raised 4 daughters while we lived here and they had all been smart, attractive and never got in trouble or pregnant. Beside these two they had Marissa who was lining in a dorm at UT and her second year and Kat, short for Katrina that she hated, living in College Station finishing her third year at AM.

I figured I wouldn't see them again for a while. We typically had talked with the family about once a month but we waved and said hi every time we came home and they were out side. So I was surprised when CJ showed up on my back deck the next Saturday afternoon. It was late spring the weather was warming up nicely so I had just finished cleaning the pool and setting the timer on the solar heater. In another week or two it would be warm enough to use again. We had put in the pool three years before and a privacy fence down one side of our yard so when we used the pool and deck we wouldn't offend the neighbor with our lack of clothes. Even though they were a ways off my wife didn't want to take a chance.

I was sitting in one of the lounge chairs daydreaming about the good times we had out here when CJ said "Hi" and startled me back to reality. Turned around and there was this 5' 6" brunette 17 year old in shorts and a tank top that looked gorgeous and gave me an instant hard on. She looked nothing like the innocent girl that was on my front porch last Sunday. She said "I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to ask a favor". I asked her what she needed. "Well since its starting to get warm out I was wondering if it would be alright if I used your pool during the day while you're at work, just until school starts up". I told her that I had a problem with her being here by herself and she said "What if Anna comes over to"? I said "Have your mom and dad call me and let me know they are good with it and I'll say yes". She said" Great" and then turned and ran off across the field toward her house.

Her dad called that evening and said he was sorry if CJ had bothered me but I told him it was no problem, I was gone all day but I wanted to make sure he knew where they were and that I was ok with it. He said thank and he would let the girls know.

By the time I got home the only way I knew they had been there was the chairs and table had been moved to give them room to lie in the sun. We shut down early on Friday and I got home about 2pm. I put my motorcycle in the carport and walked thru the house and looked out on the deck. There were two girls laying on the deck in bikinis, very small ones at that, facing towards the house. I slid the back door open and said "Afternoon ladies. Are you enjoying yourselves?" They both rose up to say yes. That's when I noticed neither one had their top tied. CJ's breasts looked like they would be two hand fulls and Anna's looked to be about one and a half hands. Both of them had little t-back bottoms on that disappeared as soon as they got to their crack and covered none of their ass cheeks. With their golden tans they look perfect.

Anna said "Can I use your Bathroom"? I said "Sure come on in. She laid back down to tie her top and I went back in to my bedroom to change. I put on a t-shirt and shorts and went out ad satin my recliner in the living room. Just then Anna came out of the bathroom and I saw her bikini for the first time. The top was two triangles that barely covered her areolas and the material was so thin you could see the dark circles thru them and her nipples poked out like a stack of dimes under the cloth. The bottom was pulled up into her slit and almost didn't cover her lips. Again the thin material revealed there was no hair underneath.

She walked right up to the side of my recliner with her pussy at my eye level, smiled and said "Do you like my suit"? I said "Yes, what there is of it. What do your folks think of it"? She replied "Oh they don't know we have them. We only wear them over here to tan". Then she turned and went outside. I watched those two ass cheeks shake all the way out the door and never saw the cloth between them.

CJ came in a few minutes later and what a vision. The bikini she was wearing was the same color and size as the one Anna was wearing but with her larger breasts the areoles were larger than the material and were exposed on both sides. Her nipples were almost as large as the triangle. The bottom barely covered her lips and was not pulled inside like Anna's was. When she came out of the bathroom her nipples looked larger like she had been playing with then and the bottom was pulled into her slit, exposing her lips. She walked up to my chair standing where her pussy with the exposed lips was at my eye level and said "Can I ask another favor"/ I said "Anything". She said "We have a couple of girl friends that would like to come over and tan with us. Is that ok?". I said "Sure, the more the merrier". She said "I'll let them know" and headed out the door. Before I could compose myself and get the tent down in my shorts, CJ and Anna had gathered up their stuff and were headed home. I headed for the shower and a beat off session that topped any in recent memory.

The week seemed to drag by I worked late Monday thru Thursday but at lunch Friday I told my boss I didn't fell good and went home. I parked my bike and ran in the house. When I looked out on the deck, no one was there. Damn I thought I missed them. Then I looked up and saw four figures coming across the field. Soon I recognized CJ and Anna but I did know who the two girls with them were. As they got closer I could see they were all wearing bikinis. Three of them were the same as the ones Anna and CJ had been wearing before but the forth girl was wearing a different, I guess bigger style. When they got to the deck CJ introduce them. The smaller of the two, she was the same height as CJ, was Alissa she was a senior at the high school with CJ and Anna. She had Blonde hair, an athletic build and her breasts were a little smaller than Anna's, maybe one big handful each. Still very nice though.

The other girl was the one that caught my eye though. CJ introduced here as Amanda. She was Alissa's older sister. She was 21, 5'9' tall and had flaming red hair. Up close I could see why she was wearing a regular bikini. The ones the other girls were wearing would have looked like big polka dots on her breasts. They had to be at least2 hands full each with no sag and areoles that that were 3' across and nipples that looked like a stack of nickels. The suit may have been a little larger but the material was just as thin. You could easily tell she and her sister were clean shaven. At this point my dick was hard in my jeans and needed some relief so I excused myself and said I was going to get out of my work clothes. I went into my bedroom and closed the door. I got naked quick and grabbed a tube of lube. Five minutes later I shot a load that matched the one from being teased last Friday. Little did I know it was not over.

I put on some baggy shorts and a tee shirt and went back out to the living room to sit down. Just then Amanda came in from outside with her arms up pulling her wet hair back. This thrust out her breast and pulled the wet material tight over them. I didn't see any scars so I figured they must be naturals. I was still admiring her breasts and her fabulous camel toe when she looked down and caught me staring. She smiled and said "See anything you like"? All I could say was "Heaven". She giggled and went into the bathroom. When she came out she sat down on a couch across from me and said "I'm sorry about your wife. The girls told me about you and talked me into coming out here to help tease you out of you unhappiness. I will understand if you want us to leave and I'll take care of the girls". I said that's ok. I was just start enjoying the show. Just don't let them talk you into to much. They can be pretty persuasive. She laughed and said "Ok" and went back outside.

About a half an hour later I stepped out on the deck to find four beautiful girls laying on the deck with their asses facing me, only one had any visible fabric over it. I said "I'm going to go grab a burger and come back. See you all when I return if you are still here". As I turned to leave on of them said "Can we go with you". I said "Don't you think you should check with your folks"? CJ said "They went down to the valley and won't be back until Monday so let's go". They all jumped up and headed my way. I asked if they were going to put some more clothes on and someone said nope we're good. I looked at Amanda and she just shrugged.

Everyone piled into my crew cab pickup and off we went. Amanda was in the front with me and the other three were in the back seat. As we headed down the road there was a lot of whispering and giggling in the back seat and Amanda caught me looking at her tits and crotch a couple of times but just smiled. It's fifteen to twenty miles from my place to food, just to give you an idea how long this went on.

We finally got to the drive thru order speaker and I asked if anyone wanted anything. It seemed to take forever for them to order but finally he said pull around to the window. I pulled up to the window and waited for the guy to bring our food. He showed up with 5 bags and when he opened his widow he just stared. I know the bikinis were small but staring? I started to turn around a say something and there sat Amanda topless holding four tops in her hand. I looked in the back seat and the other three were sitting there topless and they started giggling. I looked at the guy in the window and he was standing there with a big grin on his face. I decided to go along with the girls and "So you girls think that's cute? Well you can just stay topless until we get back home". They started laughing and giggling again so I said "Keep it up and you loose the bottoms to". They didn't stop so I said "Get'em off now". To my surprise I was suddenly bombarded by bikini bottoms including Amanda's. I grabbed them up and threw them on the dash. I looked at the guy in the window and he was standing there with our food in his hands and his mouth open. I started to pay him but he just grinned and said "That's ok this is on me". CJ was sitting behind me and asked me to pull up a little. She leaned out of the window far enough to take his hand and place it on her breast, smile and say thank you. As I drove away the girls were laughing hysterically and saying they wanted to do that again.

I gave them their tops and bottoms back but when I got back home they were still naked. When we got out of the truck, they said there was no point in getting dressed since I had seen it all anyway.

We sat on the deck eating burgers and fries and watching the sun go down. I asked what time they had to go home and they said since their parents were out of town it didn't matter. Alissa said she was spending the weekend with CJ and Anna. I looked at Amanda and she said she was off until Monday.

It was starting to get dark so I got up to turn on the pool and deck lights. Amanda said with a wicked grin "How come we're all naked and he has all his clothes on?" I'm standing there trying to think of something to say and suddenly I have all four of them on me and I fall down. Next thing I know after a valiant struggle (ya sure) my clothes are gone, my dick is hard and I still have four naked women on top of me. I feel a hand on my dick and someone says it seven inches girls then I feel a tongue licking it followed by a mouth sucking on it. Just as I start to say something one of them plant their pussy on my face. What's a guy to do but make the best of a situation? I stuck my tongue up as far as I could and I licked lips and sucked in a clit every time it got near. Now I feel a mouth on my balls. Three accounted for. All I wanted right now was to get my arms free so I could get a hold of the pussy on my face and give it the tongue lashing it deserved. Pressure was building in my groin and when I could stand it no more cum erupted form my dick as the mouth on it pushed all the way down on it. I could fell the throat milking my dick dry. I moaned into the pussy on my face as it orgasmed and flooded my mouth with juices. The pussy on my face rose up and I saw that it was Alissa. CJ had my dick down her throat and Anna had a mouth full of my balls. Amanda had been holding my arms so I was immobile.

CJ pulled her mouth from my dick with a pop and said "Yummy". Anna let my balls fall from her mouth and said" You were supposed to save me some". CJ said" Maybe next time little sister". Alissa, CJ and Anna all laughed and took off for the pool.

I had just licked an 18 year old pussy to orgasm, shot a load of cum down the throat of a 17 year old all while having my balls sucked by a 15 year old. This must be what heaven is.

I was brought out of my bliss by Amanda's voice saying "Now it's my turn". She leaned down and gave me a long lingering kiss on the lips. She released my arms and moved down to kiss and lick my nipples. This brought her large breasts over my mouth. I grabbed them and began rubbing them and pinching the nipples. Once they got hard I raised my head and sucked the left one into my mouth and felt her shudder. When I switched to the right one and gave it a nibble as I sucked on it she moaned softly. This continued for several minutes until she moved so she could run her tongue across the head of my dick.

This gave me the most incredible view. I was looking at her wet slit and puckered asshole with the moon as a backdrop. The sun had gone down and I was tackled before I could turn the lights on. Now her moon and the real moon were both up and what wonderful sight it was.

Suddenly she placed her mouth on my dick and swallowed it all the way down to my pubes. I grabbed both her ass cheeks and buried my tongue in her slit. Her musky sweet juices tasted like honey. She had my dick bury down her throat so long I started to wonder it she was ok. Just as I bit softly on her clit she pulled up off of my dick, took a deep breath and plunged my dick back down her throat. I bit down again and I felt her throat pulse as she tried to scream around my dick. As her orgasm flooded my mouth and face with her delicious juices.

She pulled her mouth off my dick and laid her head on my leg and placed a hand on my hard dick. I stopped nibbling on her clit and licked my way thru her pussy lips to the bottom of her slit. She was still giving little shudders and moans as I did. As she softly stroked my dick I circle her tight little asshole with my tongue. I heard her say softly"oh, god". It pushed my tongue into her opening and I felt it pulse like it was trying to pull me in. She pushed her ass back against my tongue and yelled "fuck my ass" as her juices once again flooded out.

Suddenly lights came on and I heard a voice saying "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and there stood CJ, Anna and Alissa soaking wet with worried looks on their faces. I pulled my tongue for Amanda's ass and she rolled off taking deep breathes. When she caught her breath she said "I have never had two orgasms that close together or as hard as the last one."

As they stood there giggling I realized I was laying on my back with pussy juice on my face, Amanda's hand still on my dick and three naked teenagers looking down at me. I said "I need to get up and clean my face off". Amanda gave my dick a squeeze and said looks like you're up to me." Anna said" I'll take care of you face" as she laid down beside me and began kissing my face and licking Amanda's juices off me.

After a minute or so Amanda said "that's enough, I'm not finished yet". She gave my dick a couple more strokes and said "lets go inside and get comfortable." I was comfortable as hell but I was taught not to argue with a lady, let alone four naked ones.

* * *

As Amanda led me into the house by my dick all I could think was if this is not a dream I'm going to have to get to my doctor and get a prescription for some blue pills. I had shot two loads already and it looked like I was going to need at least one more tonight.

When we neared the bedroom I turned around and CJ, Alissa and Anna were following behind. I said "Where do you think you're going?" their reply was "With you, we want to watch".

I thought to myself, "I just spent the last 30 minutes on my back deck with Amanda, a gorgeous redhead with breasts that had to be at least 36DD and a perfect round ass, holding my arms immobile while CJ my neighbors 17 year old daughter sucked my dick and her 15 year old sister licked and sucked on my balls." I found out who was doing what after Alissa, CJ's 18 year old senior classmate had orgasmed and lifted her pussy from my mouth and I could see what I had gotten into.

Before I could reply Amanda said "No touching, ho talking, and no distractions, got it?" imagine three naked teenagers looking at the floor with a little grin on their face saying "Yes ma'am,"

I looked at Amanda and she just smiled and shrugged. I said "What's going on?" All she said was "Later."

We went into the bedroom and Amanda sat on the edge of the bed. It was one of those they called a California King because it was just a little bigger that a standard king size. Finding sheets we wanted for it was difficult sometimes but my late wife always loved the extra room for us to stretch out.

Amanda pulled me to her, looked up at me with her deep emerald eyes and then sucked my tumescent dick into her mouth. Her moist mouth felt like velvet wrapped around me. Just as I was really enjoying the feel of her throat and mouth on me she pulled her mouth off of my dick and lay back on the bed. She pulled me down onto her and whispered "My turn"

I rose up and looked at her smiling face. Her pale skin framed by her mane of red hair accentuated her green eyes and ruby red lips. I was already deeply in lust, was I falling in love also? I placed my lips on hers and kissed her gently. She grabbed my head in her hands and I felt her tongue invade my mouth. It felt as though a hot poker had been pushed into my mouth. As she swirled it around I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she started sucking on it like she had sucked on my dick. After a minute of having my tongue nearly sucked from my mouth I pulled away and began kissing her ear lobes and neck. I felt her tense beneath me as I moved down and placed my lips on her left nipple. I squeezed her breast gently as I rolled the nipple between my teeth and she pulled me closer to her breast. I switched to the right breast and she moaned softly.

I kissed my way from her breasts to her pussy slit. On my knees on the floor I spread her well shaped legs and gazed at her pussy surrounded by short red hair. It looked as though she kept it trimmed to about inch and shaped to fit under her bikini. The lips were full and glistening with her juices. Her clit was just peeking out from its hood.

I leaned in and inhaled her musky sweet aroma and knew I had to taste her. I ran my tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top and swallowed the sweet juices I collected. I quickly sucked her clit between my lips. She bucked her hips up and said "Oh shit, oh shit". I released her clit from my lips when I heard a gasp. The three teenagers I had forgotten about, CJ, Alissa and Anna were kneeling side by side on the other side of the bed staring intently at Amanda and me. CJ had her left hand on Alissa's left breast squeezing it gently and Anna looked like she had her right hand between her legs rubbing furiously, probably where the gasp came from.

I spread Amanda's lips with my fingers and lowered my mouth back to her pussy. I took each of her lips in my mouth and sucked and nibbled as she grabbed my head and pulled me to her as her pussy gushed so many juices that my swallowing could not keep up and the flowed down my chin and her ass. She was holding so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I moved back to her clit, rolling it between my teeth. She started yelling "Enough, enough, fuck me already" as she pushed my head away.

As I stood up from gorging myself on her wonderful pussy I raised her legs. She grabbed them and placed them behind her shoulders. She obviously saw my jaw drop and before I could say wow, she said "I like to watch to". As I stood there with my mouth open staring at her wide open pussy and her little brown puckered butt hole she used her fingers to spread her lips. I snapped out of my daze when she said "Hey, are you gonna put that thing in me and fuck my brains out or just stand there and stare?"

I grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She was saying "Do me, do me". I took my dick in my hand and rubbed the head up and down her slit. She was going mmmmmmmm. I paced the head into her hole and stopped.. I looked at the three teens. They had moved up on the bed on their hands and knees where they could see my dick in Amanda's pussy. All three were breathing hard and licking their lips. They looked like three tigresses about to leap on their prey. For a minute I was worried I was about to be attacked but they saw me looking and just smiled.

Just then Amanda said 'Quit teasing and fuck me". I looked into her eyes, smiled and then drove my dick into the hilt and held it there. Amanda arched her back screamed "Oh my god". Her pussy was wet and very warm. I swear I could feel her heart beat it was so tight After several rapid breathes she relaxed and whispered "More and don't stop this time". I began slowly withdrawing my dick and just as it was about to come out I rammed it back in. Amanda arched her back and tensed up. Just as she started to relax I drove it in again. I continued until she was covered with a sheen of perpetration and her arms and legs were shaking. My groin felt like I would blow at any second. I told Amanda how close I was to give her a chance to have me pull out but with a smile and a whisper she said "Fill me with your come".

I pulled my dick out until only the tip of the head was in her and began pounding it in like there was not tomorrow. She threw her head back and looked like she was going to pass out. After just a few strokes my come spewed into her pussy mixing with her juices and leaking back out around my dick. When I pulled out it was running down my dick to my balls and down her crack across here ass.

Amanda was out so I turned her on the bed so I could lie next to her. I pulled the covers over us and the last thing I remember was seeing the three girls in a group hug/grope kissing and rubbing each other's tits and pussies.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept. As I started to wake up I was thinking of the hot, sexy dream I had of spending and evening having sex with 4 gorgeous girls. Too bad it only happens in your dreams. Then I opened my eyes. All I could see thru my not yet focused eyeballs was red. I squinted my eyes to try and focus but it did not help. As I lifted my head to look around I realized I wasn't alone in the bed. I was spooned to a soft warm female. It had to be female because my left arm was draped over it and my hand was being held on a large soft breast with a hard nipple.

When my eyes focused what I saw was, well, amazing. The female I was snuggled up to was the redhead, Amanda, from my dream. Or was it real? She was laying with her arm around CJ the 17 year old brunette from next door. I felt a movement and realized there was a hand on my dick that belonged to someone behind me. I looked and saw Anna; she was CJ's brunette 15 year old sister laying there with a smile on her face. Behind her was Alissa, she was Amanda's blonde 18 year old sister. What had I gotten into?

I tried to ease from under Amanda's head but she woke up. She rolled over to face me, placing her large breast against my chest. She hugged me and we shared a long, lingering kiss. She pulled away and gave me a big smile and I said "You're real". She laughed a little and said "Yes". I said "Last night was real?" she said "Oh god I hope so" and laughed again. "If not my pussy is sore for nothing".

By now the others were waking up and I was hearing a chorus of "Morning". Anna gave my dick a squeeze and said "Time to get up". I sat up in the bed and looked at the females surrounding me and said "I think we need to talk". Amanda said "I hate to talk on an empty stomach". Alissa said "You didn't get your fill last night"? Amanda said "Are you jealous? I meant food and breakfast." CJ asked what we were having and one of them said lets go see what he has in his kitchen.

Anna, CJ and Alissa got out of bed and started for the kitchen giving me a chance to admire their breasts and bouncy asses in the light of day. They looked just as I remembered and they weren't a dream. Amanda sat up next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. She said lets go enjoy breakfast and them we will answer all of your questions".

We got up and walked to the kitchen where we found the girls working on eggs, sausage, hash browns and pancakes. They said we have this under control you two just take a seat at the table and be patient. I told them to wear an apron at the stove. The last thing we needed was to try and explain to their parents how they got grease burns on their beautiful breasts while they were cooking me breakfast. They just laughed and got the aprons. Do you know how hot a naked woman looks in a small apron? The tops were just wide enough to cover the nipples and were short enough that they stopped right in the middle of their pubic mound. I can't remember ever enjoying waiting for my breakfast to be served so much.

When they finished cooking they brought plates piled with eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and pancakes to the table. They took off the aprons and joined Amanda and me at the table. There I sat with all that food in front of me and all I could see were 4 perfect sets of breasts on four gorgeous women. I snapped out of it when Amanda punched me in the shoulder and said "Hey, were supposed to be eating breakfast not fantasizing about it". I piled food on my plate and tried to focus on eating, tried being the operative word.

When everyone had finished eating the girls cleared the table, cleaned the kitchen and sat back down at the table. Silence reigned at the table until Amanda, with a smile, said "You said we needed to talk so talk.

"I guess I need to know why yesterday and last night happened." "Why me?" "Don't get me wrong I think it was amazing and I want it to continue, but why me." "You girls are gorgeous and could have anyone you want." "Why me?"

CJ spoke first "One night last summer Anna came into my room all out of breath". She said you won't believe what the neighbors are doing. Their naked and she's sitting on the edge of their pool with her legs in the air and he's in the pool with his face in her crotch." "How do you know?" "I was outside feeding the dogs and I thought I heard yelling over there so I snuck across the field and peeked thru the fence. It was so hot it made me tingle all over."

"The next night we sat outside until it got dark and your pool lights came on and then we both sneaked over to your fence to watch. We saw you and your wife, Linda, come out of the house naked with drinks in your hands and sit down at the table. I thought nothing was going to happen and tried to get Anna to leave but she wanted to wait. After a few minutes more Linda got up and sat in your lap. You guys kissed a bit and then you started kissing her neck. You moved down to her breasts and she took your head in her hand and held you tight as she leaned her head back with a smile on her face. Even from where we were we could see her shudder."

"You both got up and got in the pool for awhile when we saw you move up to her floating on her back and spread her legs. You kissed your way up her legs and began licking and kissing her pussy. She took 3 or 4 fast breaths and pushed away from you. She moved over to the steps and stood on one that put her pussy about 3 feet out of the water. She bent forward and placed her hands on the edge of the pool. You moved up until your face was even with her ass and spread her cheeks apart. We watched you bury you face in her pussy and saw her arms shake as they strained to hold her up. When it looked like her arms were about to give out you pulled away and urged her out of the pool. You guided her to the patio table and had her lay back on it. You lifted her leg, placed them on your shoulders and then guided your penis to her slit. We could hear moans as you slowly penetrated her. That's when I realized that a soft moan was coming from Anna. I looked over and she was standing there with her hand in her shorts rubbing herself with a vacant look in her eyes."

I whispered, "What are you doing." " She said "God I wish that was me". Looked back thru the fence in time to see you pushing into her rapidly and hear her say "Harder". I watched as you pulled out and thrust into her one more time and hold it. She arched her back and was saying "Yes, yes, yes". You held it in her until she relaxed and then you helped her up. You both went back into the pool and hugged and kissed for awhile and then got out and walked into the house.

I grabbed Anna and we went home. When we safely in my room I asked what she was doing back there. She said "That was beautiful and hot. That's the kind of guy I want when I lose my virginity. Someone that's gentle, kind and still will be 20 years after were married. I replied "Your only 15 years old". Anna said "how old were you when you lost yours?" I said "I haven't". "Really, with all the boyfriends you've had?" "That's why I never stayed with one very long. All they care about is groping my tits or getting their hands in my pants so they can brag to their friends.

The rest of the summer we snuck over to the fence a couple nights a week when the pool lights were on to watch you two make love. That led to some really hot masturbation in my room. We never did each other but watching each other and knowing what they were thinking of really increased the feeling. We saw you two leaving on your bikes going out to have fun and we always noticed you working and laughing together around the property.

Then when Linda died in the accident you almost turned into a hermit, we never saw you outside.

Anna said "We didn't start out to seduce you, we just wanted to snap you out of the funk you were in but running around in skimpy bikinis and forgetting our tops did not seem to be working. We were talking with CJ's friend Alissa at her house about it and she said maybe you just weren't into underage girls, especially ones he knew so well. Just then Alissa sister Amanda came in and asked who wasn't into underage girls? We had to explain everything to her. She wanted to know what you looked like so we told her you were about 6' and weight about 200lbs but it wasn't fat. CJ giggled and said "He has a real nice penis." Amanda said she had a long weekend off coming up and maybe the four of us could get your attention. When we showed up at your house yesterday we didn't really have a plan we were just going to tease and flirt to see what happened.

Then Amanda started. When you said were going to get something to eat it was Anna that asked if we could go. She would do anything to spend time with you. It was also her idea to flash the guy at the drive thru.

I looked across at Anna and saw her blush all the way down to her breasts.

When you said to take our bottoms off I thought "We got him now, why not." The ride back nude watching you look at my tits and crotch and seeing you watching the girls in the rear view mirror made me so wet I left a spot on your truck seat. I was surprised you didn't see it as we got out. Of course with all that nudity I can see why you might have been distracted. While we were eating on the deck we all saw the tent in your shorts and when you stood up and I asked why you had clothes on the mob, so to speak, went wild. I was already wet from our fast food trip and watching you get Alissa off with just your was driving me wild. I wanted you in me.

Now you know how it happened, what do we do next?

I sat there absorbing what I had just been told. When I spoke I said "Thank you for caring. I will do whatever I can to return the love. What can I do for you ladies?" with that Anna got up, ran around the table and placed her naked ass on my lap atop my hard dick and announced "I want you to make me a woman". Before I could say anything CJ had come around the table and with my head between her breasts hugged me and Anna and said "make me a woman also". I looked at the other two sitting there with big smiles on their faces and Alissa says " I just want some of that fabulous sex you had with my sister last night, of course some more of the great tongue in my pussy wouldn't hurt either." Amanda just gave me a wicked little grin and said "I'll think of something."

I told them it was ten in the morning and I thought we should get in the pool and just lay on the deck for a while then we could figure out what was next.

* * *

We spent the rest of the morning splashing around in the pool. Around noon I got decided to stretch out on the deck and tan a little. The girls finally decided they had enough and got out also. I looked around at the mix of cute round asses and pairs of tits facing the sun and smiled as I realized that they were all mine. Now the problem was how to keep them all happy. First I had to find out who was on the pill and get a supply of condoms for those that weren't. The last thing I needed at my age was a pissed of dad showing up at my door wanting my balls for a trophy. That could wait a few minutes. The sun felt good and it had been a while since I felt like just laying out and enjoying it. I rolled over on my back and in a couple of minutes I was sound asleep.

I was having one hell of a dream about last night. One of the girls was running her mouth up and down my dick, each time her mouth was hitting my pubes and she was holding my balls up with one hand so she could lick at my balls on the bottom of each stroke. I felt my groin tightening up and knew I was about to blow when my body told me this was real. My eyes popped open and I saw Anna on her knees between my legs with my dick buried all the way in her throat. She saw me open my eyes and smiled around my dick. As I sat up she pulled my dick out of her mouth with a pop and said "Hey sleepyhead, I thought you were going to sleep the rest of the day away."

I saw CJ and Alissa asleep on two of the loungers but Amanda was nowhere to be seen, probably a bathroom break. I asked Anna what time it was and found out it was a little after 1pm. Anna moved up to sit straddling my lap facing me and gave me a hug and a long deep kiss as she ground her ass against my still hard dick. When she broke the kiss she leaned in and whispered in my ear "Are you ready to make me a woman now?"

I took her head in my hands an held her where I could look into her hazel eyes and asked " Are you on the pill?" she looked down and in a voice I could barely hear she said "No". I had her raise her eyes and said "Then you are going to have to wait until I can go buy some protection. You don't want to become a mom on you first time do you?" "No" she replied in that soft whisper. "But it's just not fair; I wanted this to be my special weekend." I told her I was sorry but I cared too much to let her take the chance. There were other things we could do for now. "Like what" she asked.

I had her get up and then led her to the pool steps. I went in 1st and had her walk down the steps until we were eye to eye. I hugged her close and kissed her and felt her melt into my arms. I moved to nibble and kiss her ears and I felt her press her groin into me. As I moved to kiss her neck I cupped her mound with my right hand and rubbed it gently. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. As I moved to kiss her right nipple that was just above the water I inserted a finger into her tight virginal hole. She gasped and I felt her pussy clinch my finger. I used my thumb to massage her hooded clit and her gasps became faster and harder. I flicked my tongue around the nipple I had in my mouth as I fingered her hole. As I moved to her left nipple I inserted another finger and continued to massage her clit with my thumb.

By now she was trembling and gasping for air. As I removed my lips from her nipple and was pulling my finger from her hole she looked at me with teary eyes and pleaded "Please don't stop." I grasped her by the waist and sat her on the edge of the pool. I raised her feet to my shoulders and spread her thighs with my hands. I said to her "Remember saying when you spied through the fence all those nights you wished it was you?" I a quiet little voice she replied "Yes". I lowered my mouth to her slit, kissed her clit and then sucked it between my lips. She drew in a sharp breath and yelled "Oh god". It must have wakened CJ because I heard her voice say "What's going on?" I glanced up and saw her moving towards Anna. As she reached her little sister she asked "are you ok?" Anna panted "You never told me it could be this wonderful." She raised her head and said to me "Please, please, more."

I sucked her clit back into my mouth and rolled it gently with my teeth, as I began licking and sucking on each of her lips I felt shudders go thru her body. I placed one finger and then two into her tunnel, as I pushed in slowly she lifted her hips to them. When I had inserted my fingers to the second knuckle I felt a resistance. Each time I touched it I felt a tremble go thru her body. How easy it would be to puncture it now, but I knew that was not what she wanted. I continued to stroke her tunnel with my fingers as I kissed her pussy lips and nibbled on her hood and clit.

CJ kneeled down and kissed her sister on the lips and told her how happy she was for her. Then she placed her lips on Anna's right breast and sucked it. That must have been more than she could take. Anna arched her back and thrust her slit to my face and started shaking. Her juices flooded my face and the she went limp.

CJ said "Is she alright?" I moved my fingers from her tunnel and gently lowered her legs before answering "I think she just had a pleasure overload." CJ said "Gee, I think I'm jealous".

As I climbed out of the pool I told her "Your day is coming." I scooped Anna in my arms and started for the house. She placed her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder then she whispered "Thank you".

As I went thru the house I saw Amanda on the phone. After I laid Anna on my bed, pulled a sheet over her and told her to rest I went back out to talk with Amanda. I said "What's up?" she told me that while I was snoring (me) the girls decided they wanted to take me out to dinner and since CJ and Anna's folk were coming home tomorrow evening it had to be tonight. She added that we had a reservation for 8 tonight and would need to leave by 7 to make it. Of course using guy math that meant they would have to start getting ready by 5.

I looked at Amanda standing there nude with her fiery red hair and emerald eyes and asked what we should do for the next couple of hours. She smiled, crooked her finger at me, turned and walked towards the other side of the house. I watched her cute, tight ass for about 3 steps and started after her. She went into one of my guest bedrooms. As I entered she was turning on the radio on the table next to the queen size bed. She tuned it to a soft rock station and climbed on the bed. She patted the bed next to her and I hopped on. She said "Let's talk first."

My Big brain overtook my little brain and all I could think of was here it comes black mail, police, Big Bubba as a cell mate or the end of my life as I know it. It's amazing what can go thru your Big brain in a couple of seconds, a lot more than what goes thru the little one in the same time.

She saw my smile start to fade and she said "I just wanted to ask you a question and see if there was anything you wanted to know". A weak smile returned to my face as I asked "What is the question?" "Well, CJ's 18th birthday is in two weeks on Friday and Anna, Alissa and I want to throw a pool party here for her. We were hoping you would say ok." I must have been holding my breath because I exhaled deeply and smiled. Amanda looked at me and said "Are you ok? You almost look like you saw a ghost for a second." I turned to face her wrapped my arms around her and kissed her long and hard. When I let go she looked at me surprised and ask what that was for. I told her that when she said let's talk first, I thought the worst was coming and I was about to get turned in.

She started laughing and when she stopped she turned to face me and with her head propped up on one arm and one leg over mine so that she was rubbing her mound on my hip she giggled once and said "Sweetie, if I did that where would I find another dick like yours and someone to use it as well as you? Sex with you Friday night was better than anything I've had in a long, long time and no one has ever fucked me till I passed out. Beside you promised two young virgins you would make them women." She kissed me gently and laid her head on my chest.

After laying there for a minute or two with what was probably the stupidest grin ever on my face she raised her head back up on her arm and said "Well what about my question?" to make sure had my attention she started rubbing her mound against me again. My little brain was trying to take over but while the big one was still in charge I asked "If her birthday is Friday why have the pool party Saturday." "Two reasons" she replied. "One, her parents have planned a family party at some hall Friday evening and all of her relatives will be there. The second is that her mom and dad are going to the valley after the party to do some ac work for relatives before summer gets here."I said "You have to tell her parents and they have to be ok with it. Everyone invited has to know you and Alissa are in charge and I am the chaperone and parents have to know where it is and how to contact me if they have questions." Amanda grinned and said "Ok."

Amanda said "OK your turn what do you want to know?" I said "I know this is hind sight but are you on the Pill." "Oh yeah. Since I was 16." "I know Anna isn't but what about Alissa and CJ?" "Mom put Alissa on the pill just before she turned 17 and CJ's mom put her on the pill about the same time. We have been friends for a long time and we don't have many secrets, especially when it involves boys and sex."

"Well Ms Amanda what do I need to know about you, hmmm?" "I'm 21 so we can party anywhere we want. I'm 35 – 23 – 36D, all natural I might add and 5'8" in my nude feet. There is no boyfriend and hasn't been in quite some time. I work part time as a bartender at a club on 6th street. I go back to classes at UT full time in about two months. I'm getting ready to move out of my apartment and back to the dorm so I won't have to work as much and will have more time to study." I said "I think you left off the part about being an exhibitionist." She blushed and said "Honest, before Friday night I had not even flashed my breasts in public. I guess I was just trying to impress someone." "It worked."

I decided we needed a break from 20 questions and Amanda rubbing her mound against my hip had given me a raging hard on. I pusher her over on her back and after another long kiss I started kissing my way down. I grasped her breasts one at a time with my hands, pinching them between my fingers and sucking her large nipples into my mouth. As I sucked and nibbled on the second she jerked and said "Whoa there big guy, take it easy it's a nipple not chewing gum." We both laughed and I moved lower. When I sucked her clit between my lips and flicked it with my tongue her giggles were replaced with moans and her body tensed. I separated her outer lips with my thumbs and sucked on her inner ones switching back and forth as her moans increased. I pulled her inner lips apart and drove my tongue into her hole as far as I could. She responded by grabbing my hair and pulling me hard to her slit. Her thighs clinched my head and her sweet juices flowed almost as fast as I could swallow. Just as I was about to run out of air she released her grip with her legs and gasped "Turn around."

I rose up and turned around kneeling with my dick hanging over her face. She grabbed my dick and guided it to her mouth and pulled me down, suddenly it was fully engulfed in a wet warm pulsating sleeve. I could feel her throat massaging the head. I had thought the blow job she gave me last night was the best ever but if there was a heaven this was the blow job angels gave.

I pulled her legs back and placed them under my arms. I now had a perfect view of her slit, her tainer and her pretty little puckered anus. She now had one hand stroking my dick with the head in her mouth and the other holding and massaging my balls. As I kissed her hood and then ran my tongue down her slit to her tainer I felt the suction on my dick increase. I planted a kiss on her tainer and the pressure of her hand holding my balls increased to a level just below pain.

I circled her puckered asshole several times with my tongue and without warning drove my tongue past her sphincter into her ass. She grabbed my ass and pulled my dick into her tight, velvety throat glove until I could feel her nose against my scrotum. As I continued to probe her rectum she hunched her ass upward while she held my head down with her feet. I felt vibrations from her throat like she was trying to talk. She pulled my dick from her throat and yelled "Fuck me now."

I rose up and turned around. I grabbed her legs behind her knees and pressed them back next to her breasts. I lined my dick up with her hole and in a single plunge drove it in until my balls slapped her ass. She arched her back as she grabbed at the covers. Her eyes fluttered as she opened her mouth but all she could get out was "UUUGGHHHHHHHH". I held my dick buried in the depths of her hot wet hole as I savored its contractions around my meat. I held it there until she began to relax and then I began slowly withdrawing until the tip was barely in her hole and then slowly pushing in until I could feel it bump her cervix. Each time I hit bottom she would let out an "UGH". She opened her eyes again smiling weakly and said "OH god where, UGH, have you been, UGH, all my life. UGH. Fuck me faster, UGH, faster, UGH, UGH, UGH, UGH. Once again she grabbed the covers and arched her back. Her body started shaking and her juices flowed. She was covered in sweat.

When the shaking stopped, I slowed, she raised head and with a smile she said "I know what you can do for me". I must have had a puzzled look on my face. She said "This morning you said you asked what you could do to return our love." "What" I asked? She told me to get up and she would show me. I released the pressure on her legs and pulled my wet dick from her tight hole with a plop.

She moved to the edge of the bed and put her legs behind her shoulders as she had the night before. This time, after she said "Remember I like to watch," she added "Fuck my ass." I said I didn't have any lube. She jammed two fingers into her slit and brought them out covered in her juices. She pushed one the two fingers into her asshole and "Said try now." I lined my dick up with her pussy and buried it to the hilt one more time to make sure it was wet and slick and then I pulled it out, put the tip at her asshole and pushed. It was so tight that when the head popped in and the sphincter closed around it, it felt like it was being pinched off. I pushed again and was able it get another inch in.

Amanda began plunging to fingers into her pussy and rubbing her clit with the other hand. As she did this I could feel her asshole relax a little. I used this chance to pull back until just the head was inside and push back in. this allowed me to get half way in, only 4 more inches to go. With all of the pent-up pressure from the un finished sex with and just before and the sucking and fucking with Amanda my dick felt hard enough to poke through anything. As Amanda continued fingering herself she relaxed some more so I pulled out again and this time when I thrust into her I buried my entire dick in her bowels. She yelled "Yes, that's what I have been waiting for". Juices flooded form her hole and flowed around my dick buried in here ass.

I grabbed one of her large breasts with each hand and started making short strokes in and out of her. She was frantically fingering her pussy hole and clit. As her hole relaxed more and more I was able to take full stroke, pulling out until only the head was still in and ramming it back in until my balls hit her ass cheeks. She raised her head and with her face barely a foot from her pussy she said "I see your dick fucking my ass. Fuck my ass hard and fill it with your cum." I fucked into her ass faster, using her breasts as handles to help me fuck into her harder. I feel the pent up pressure from today's sexual escapades building in my groin. I tell her I'm about to blow and slam my meat into her. Her body starts to tense and as I finish my last thrust deep in her bowel I start unloading ropes of cum into her ass. I can feel her sphincter clinching and un-clinching my dick as I watch more of her juices flow out of her pussy and onto my dick and balls.

I clutch her breasts and use them to hold me deeply in her ass. When I finally finish shooting into her I release her breasts from my grip and lean down to kiss her keeping my dick in her ass. She puts her arms around me and we kiss deep and long. When we break she tells me she has never felt so fulfilled from sex. I look into her eyes and say "Thank you for deciding to come over and tease me with the girls."

I pull my dick from her ass and lay down next to her. Amanda straightens her legs and rolls on top of me. "We need a cleanup, "she says. As I start to get up she says "I got it." Then she slides down off the bed to her knees between my legs and takes my dick in one hand and my balls in the other. She begins licking my balls and sucking them into her mouth and swirling her tongue around each one. She begins licking up and down my half hard dick removing the cum and juices it has collected. I rose up on my elbows as she sucked it into her warm wet mouth and saw Alissa walk in the bedroom door.

"Looks like you two are having fun". I said you don't know the half of it." She said well it's almost 5pm. When are we going next door and get ready for our night out." Amanda pulled me out of her mouth with a pop and said "As soon as I finish my cleanup." Alissa said "Need some help?" Amanda already had my dick back between her lips so she just nodded yes. Alissa dropped to her knees next to her sister and began licking and kissing the base of my shaft. Amanda sucked my once again hard shaft deep into her velvet throat and then she rose up off of it and offered it to her sister who eagerly sucked it down. Just like her sister after just a few strokes the full length of my shaft was buried in her throat. They switched every couple of strokes as they sucked, licked and massaged my cock and balls.

I didn't think I had another one in me after just having finished amazing sex with Amanda but watching and feeling this red head and her blonde sister suck and deep throat my dick soon had me ready to blow again. When I said I was going to cum again they both began running their tongues around the tip of my dick to see which would catch it. My first shot hit Alissa above her top lip. She laughed and aimed my shaft so it hit Amanda's cheek. After that it just seemed to bubble out onto Amanda's hand as she stroked it.

I watched as they licked my cum from each other's faces and then licked Amanda's hand clean. They moved up onto the bed next to me and we hugged and shared kisses for a moment. Then Alissa stood up and said "We need to collect Anna and CJ and go get showered and dressed for tonight." When Amanda stood up Alissa bent over, and using two fingers, wiped a big dollop of cum and pussy juice from her sister's thigh. She put them in her mouth and licked them clean. "Mmmmm, we need to leave."

They tied their bikinis on loosely for the trip to CJ and Anna's house where they had left their clothes. Anna gave me a hug and pressed her crotch onto my dick and whispered "I'm still waiting. Amanda told me to dress casual and pick them up promptly at 7pm as they went out the back door.

* * *

I showered and dressed in slacks, shirt with no tie and a sports coat. As instructed I was next door at 7pm to pick them up. When the front door opened and Amanda stepped out I was speechless. She was wearing a strapless black dress that barely rose above the nipples of her 36D breasts and stopped mid-thigh. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had on 4"heels. She was a walking wet dream.

Alissa walked out behind her and I would have thought I was seeing double except for her blonde hair and smaller breasts. Then CJ came out and OH MY GOD, triplets. Except for her brunette ponytail she could be Amanda's twin. As they walked towards my truck I was about to ask where Anna was when she stepped out.

She had moved the hot level up a notch. She had on a powder blue dress that like Amanda's and just barely came above her nipples but the bottom looked to be about 3" shorter. If she wasn't real careful when she bent over anyone behind her would see heaven. It fit her figure so snugly that it was obvious there was nothing between her skin and the dress. When I finial looked up I saw that she no longer had brunette hair. She had short black hair with sunglasses that made her look like one of those kick ass Eurobabe assasins you always see on TV.

I got out opening the back door for one of them and Amanda walked up, kissed me on the cheek and said "You get to sit in the back with CJ and Anna. I'm driving." This was when I first noticed that all of their dresses had a small zipper that ran the entire length of the front. When I was much younger I had asked a girl I was going out with why it wasn't in the back and she said it was called Bare as You Dare. You could slide the zippers up or down depending on how brave you felt.

Before I could say anything CJ said "You get the middle". I started to argue but then I thought why mess with a good thing. I climbed in and sat in the middle of the back seat with Anna on my left and CJ on my right. As we started to back out of the driveway Anna and CJ both leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. With a sly smile Anna said "Are you ready for tonight". Then she placed her hand on my left thigh, rubbed my cock thru my panys and gave me a small squeeze. I smiled and put my arms around both of them as they laid their heads on my shoulders. Just then I knew that even if nothing else happened this week end, this would be the best one ever. Looking at these four I just couldn't believe they weren't planning something. I knew I was just a pawn in their plans, but hell, what a way to be used.

We arrived at the restaurant just at 8pm. We parked and started to the door. Amanda was in front, Anna had taken my right arm with CJ and Alissa side by side behind us. I felt like some kind of dignitary with female body guards. With a big smile on my face I entered the restaurant with my entourage. Four of us waited just inside the entrance while Amanda checked our reservation. There were a number of couples and groups waiting. The men just looked on with envy and the women mostly looked like they had been eating lemons though there were several that smiled at us.

They called us right in and that brought more than a couple of nasty looks, all women. This was an Italian restaurant with rooms that only had 3-4 tables. We were led to table in the back of a room that held three. I sat with my back in a corner with Anna on my left, Amanda on my right with CJ and Alissa across from me. When we sat down I realized why we had gotten some nasty looks, Amanda, CJ, and Alissa had lowered the zippers on their dresses to about 2 inches below their nipples. As I turned to Anna she was doing the same. I sure hope we get a male server.

The server showed up, said his name was Edward and asked if we wanted wine. He stood next to Amanda trying to talk to me but obviously distracted by the cleavage she was showing. I told him he would have to talk to her because she was in charge tonight. She asked to try it and I almost laughed as he bent to pour and almost missed the glass while glancing at her. She pronounced it good and ordered two bottles. Edward filled Amanda's glass and reached past her for mine. He seems to linger a bit longer when he got my glass and when he returned it. He moved to stand between Alissa and CJ to fill their glasses he was enjoying the view so much he took almost twice as long because he was pouring so slow. I wondered if he would pour wine for Anna. As he moved toward her she turned and looked at him with a straight face thru the sunglasses she was still wearing and he hesitated, then he picked up her glass, filled it rapidly and turned away. He said he would be right back with the second bottle and take our orders.

I looked across the table and saw CJ and Alissa smile as they lowered the zipper several more inches and placed their hands back in their laps. Edward returned a short time later and stood between Alissa and CJ to place the wine on the table and take our orders. As he left to place our orders Amanda stood and excused herself. About 5 minutes later a pretty, young female sever came to our table with a cart of salads. She placed one in front of me and set one at Amanda's seat. She took another and moved to place it in front of Alissa and as she looked down to place it on the table she started a smile that increased as she turned her head and saw Alissa's cleavage. She picked up two more salads and moved between Anna and CJ. Anna ignored her when she set down her salad. When turned and placed the last one in front of CJ the smile came out again, CJ licked her lips and smiled back at her. The girl blushed and took her cart away. Wow, hitting on the hired help. I dug into my salad and watched as the three girls daintily picked at theirs.

That was until I felt Anna's hand on my thigh. It startled me and I jumped. The other two acted as though nothing was going on. While she looked straight ahead eating her salad with her left hand, her right hand was rubbing and squeezing my dick thru my slacks. Edward picked that moment to return and stand between CJ and Alissa to ask if everything was OK and take the bottle of wine and refresh our glasses. The table cloth covered my lap so Anna continued to squeeze and rub my dick the entire time. CJ motioned for Edward to bend down so she could whisper to him. With his head next to hers, and looking down between her breasts, she whispered something I could not hear and then kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly as he stood and walked away. I asked what that was about and was told I would find out later.

Anna was still rubbing and squeezing under the table until now that there were no servers and she saw no on looking our way. She stopped rubbing, turned my way and began undoing my belt and slacks. When she had them open she reached in and pulled my dick out. She saw the female server coming in our direction and casually covered my lap with the table cloth. The server stood between CJ an Alissa and asked who had requested her. CJ said "I Did." She motioned her to bend over and she whispered something to her. The server turned and looked at Alissa then turned back to CJ. CJ whispered some more and the server looked at Anna and me and turned back to CJ again. The server whispered to CJ, stood and walked away. I asked what was going on and was just told "Later". Anna had been slowly stroking and squeezing my bare dick the entire time. As the server left she brought her hand out from under the table and you could see my pre cum on it. She showed it to the other two who just smiled, watched her lick it off her hand and put it back under the table.

About 15 minutes later ,as no less than three male servers brought us our food, Amanda returned. I gave her a questioning look but she just smiled and sat down. Edward had two plates and stood between CJ an Alissa to place one in front of each. He stayed there 'supervising' as another sever stood next to Anna and sat her plate down. Once again Anna ignored him. The third server had Amanda and my plates. He bent to set down Amanda's plate and bent over farther to set mine down, any lower and he would have his face in her cleavage. She just smiled and pretended not to notice. The last two servers left and Edward was still standing between CJ and Alissa. He opened the second bottle of wine and filled our glasses again and asked if everything was to our liking. We said it was fine and he said let me know if you need anything, anything at all.

I know there was a lot of cleavage at our table, the guys at the two other tables noticed it also, but we seemed to be getting al lot more attention than even that deserved. A couple at one of the other tables got up to leave. His female companion scowled our way but after she turned to leave he smiled our direction and gave me thumbs up and left. I looked at CJ and Anna in time to see them lowering the zippers again. God I could see the inside edges of CJ's areola. I hoped we didn't get thrown out. We sat there eating our dinners, drinking wine and getting my dick squeezed. We were about half way thru our meal when Edward appeared and asked Amanda to come with him. I asked what was wrong and he said the manager asked to speak with her. Good thing he picked her. My pants were hanging open and my hard dick was sticking out. At least she was reasonably presentable. She only had her zipper down about 5" and her assets were still out of view, barely. As the girls continued eating I sat there with Anna's hand still on my dick wondering if the police were on their way.

When Amanda returned about 5 minutes later I asked what that was about. She said "He just wanted to confirm our arraignment." "What was that?" "I paid a $150 fee to ensure that after the two couples in here left no one would be seated in here until we left. Edward will stay by the door to make sure that happens. Serving staff will come in to clear the table and serve dessert if we want it. The only other disturbance will be if we want more wine. Oh and Edward gets a big tip." With this group I wondered how big.

Just then the female server returned and walked up to CJ. She bent down and whispered in CJ's ear and handed her a piece of paper. CJ turned and kissed her on the lips and said thank you. The server smiled at all of us then turned and left. Amanda looked at me and asked "What was that about?" I said "Don't ask me, I'm just a guest."

When the other couple finally left it was almost 10 pm. People came in and cleared their table and left. Our server was standing over by the door to ensure our privacy. As soon as Anna saw that everyone was gone she moved the table cloth, leaned over and sucked my dick in her mouth. After almost two hours of her holding, squeezing and slowly stroking my dick I almost blew my load in her mouth. As I tensed she pulled my dick out of her mouth and squeezed the base of my dick so hard I almost yelled. There went any thought I had of Cumming. Then she said the first words she had spoken since she asked if I was ready for tonight when we got in the truck more than three hours ago. "Not yet big boy".

I watched as she sat back up in her chair and then lowered her zipper more than half way to her waist. I saw the other to look towards Amanda and when I looked she had lowered hers just a far. With either Anna or Amanda once the zipper was lowered that far the front of the dress opened enough that I could see most of their breasts and all of the aureoles and nipples. Amanda called to Edward and said we were ready for desert. He called another server over to watch the door and came to take his position between CJ and Amanda. As soon as he got there and saw the four sets of exposed breasts he smiled from ear to ear. He stuttered a bit as he asked what we wanted. As each of the girls ordered he stared at her alone. Not her eyes, but her. While Amanda was ordering a chocolate sundae Alissa reached her hand between the servers's legs and rubbed where his balls would be. When he jumped and looked at her she put her other hand to her lips and said "SShhh, it's OK." Just then CJ took her right hand and rubbed his bulge. He jumped again but when he looked down at CJ he just closed his eyes and moaned as she kept rubbing.

Amanda giggled and said "Hey, give the guy a break so he can take our orders and come back. You will be back won't you?" Speechless he just shook his head up and down. It still took more than 5 minutes for him to get our order right because the girls kept patting his bulge and telling him how good it looked. He was back about 5 minutes later and brought a new chilled bottle of wine with him. "Complements of the manager." We passed our glasses to him so he could stand between the two girls rubbing his bulge. Once he had finished filling glasses the girls each took one of his hands and placed it on their breast closest to him and then returned to rubbing his bulge.

When Amanda saw our desserts arrive at the door she said "We have company." The two male servers and the female server we had seen before were accompanied by an older man we had not seen before. One of the males brought dessert for Amanda and me and he never took his eyes off her breasts. The other male server had delivered to Anna before and was a bit hesitant because of her previous look. This time she smiled and licked her lips. This time he smiled and took his time moving away. The female server placed CJ's plate in front of her and then kissed her on the lips. She turned to Alissa and did the same thing. The older man just back about 5 feet behind Alissa and smiled.

When everyone had left except Edward and the man, the man said "As you have already been informed if you need anything, anything at all just ask. Thank you for choosing my restaurant and please come again." I asked what time they closed and was told 11pm which was about 30 minutes from now. Then the owner said "Don't hurry, I will be in the office doing paperwork and Edward has assured me he will remain until you leave. Alissa asked if she could have some extra chocolate for her sundae. The owner nodded to Edward and he left. The owner left after him.

Anna pulled her hand from under the table once again covered with my pre cum. She showed it to Amanda who licked her hand clean. Then Anna took and dipped her fingers into the caramel on her sundae and rubbed it around the head of my dick mixing it with the pre cum that was leaking out. Anna looked at Amanda and Amanda said "That looks delicious." Anna said "Join me." They both slipped off of their chairs to their knees and began licking the caramel cum off my dick. Amanda was trying to get her hand on my balls but my pants were in the way so she motioned for me to raise up. I lifted up off the chair and they slid my pants and underwear to my ankles. I kicked of my shoes and my pants slid the rest of the way off.

Edward returned with Alissa's chocolate and placed it on the table between her and CJ. They both resumed rubbing his crotch and bulge thru his pants. They worked together to quickly unfasten has pants and pull them down. They stood up to remove his shirt and tie, I now understood all of the extra service and why Edward spent to much time between them, while I thought they had been sitting politely with their hands in their laps they had unzipped their dresses to the waist letting their dress lay open exposing their bald pussies. After they finished removing his clothes they finished un zipping their dresses and let them fall to the floor.

They began rubbing their naked bodies against him and when Alissa put her hand on his dick that looked to be about 7" he let out a loud groan. Anna and Amanda heard it and looked up. When they saw the two naked girls rubbing against Edward Amanda said "Showtime." It only took a second to see what she meant. Anna and Amanda stood up took their dresses off. They moved their chairs against mine and then sat back down. They each guided one of my hands to their pusies that were wet and glistening with their juices. As they looked Edward in his eyes they began rubbing their breasts with one hand and used the other to guide my hands rubbing their slits. Alissa dropped to her knees and sucked Edwards's dick into her mouth. In three strokes she had her nose buried in his pubic hairs and was massaging his balls. He was breathing heavily as he stared at Anna and Amanda playing with their selves and received probably the best deep throat he had ever had. CJ pulled his head down to her breast. As he sucked the nipple into his mouth he moved a hand to her slit and pushed two fingers into her hole. CJ moaned and thru her head back with her eyes closed. Her body shuddered and Edwards hand was covered with her juices.

She pushed his mouth from her breast and slid to her knees looking at Alissa kissing and licking his dick. Alissa stopped, smiled at Anna, dipped her fingers in the bowl of chocolate and began stroking Edwards's dick. When it was completely coated she offered it to Anna who greedily sucked it into her mouth. When she had licked most of the chocolate off, she returned the favor. Pushing the dick now recoated dick towards Alissa. As Alissa licked his chocolate dickcicle Anna took more of the sweet goo and rubbed it on his balls and began sucking each one into her mouth.

If someone walked in now they would see two women naked except for heels sucking the cock and balls of a man that was watching two more naked women rubbing their breasts and pussies with the help of a man between them with only a shirt, jacket and hard on. Just then Edward yelled "I'm gonna blow." CJ and Amanda stopped sucking and kneeled together in front of him saying "Cum on us. Cum on our faces and tits." Edward was rapidly stroking his dick as he pointed at the girls. Suddenly a thick rope of cum squirted out and hit CJ on the nose and cheeck. The next one hit Alissa under her right eye. he shot five more on their tits. He must not have had sex for a while.

Cum was still dribbling from his dick so Alissa got some more of the chocolate and rubbed it and the cum on his dick she shared the treat with CJ. When they stood up next to Edward they both had cum, chocolate and smiles on their faces. Both Anna and Amanda had brought themselves to orgasm several times during the show and were now sitting snuggling to me. When Amanda saw CJ and Alissa's faces she said "Don't move I want pictures." Then she asked where my phone was. I picked up my pants and took out my iPhone.

CJ and Alissa snuggled up to Edward and turned so we could see the cum and chocolate on the faces. In a wider shot they were pointing at his dick where you could still see traces of chocolate. In another picture they stood holding his dick as they licked the cum and chocolate from each other's bodies.

Amanda wanted pictures of us so she gave my phone to Alissa. She took off my jacket and shirt and sat me on a chair. She had Anna stand at my side squeezing a breast as I sucked on the nipple and my hand on her mound. Anna got on her knees and sucked my dick into her mouth. Just as Alissa was taking the picture I bit on Anna's nipple and shoved two fingers into her hole. In the picture that we have frame her head is thrown back and her mouth is opened like she is in ecstasy. This sure ain't the Wal-Mart photo center.

When the picture taking was done Amanda stood up and told Edward to take her to the owner's office. She bent down, kissed me and said she'd be right back. I watched her hips sway as she walked away naked except for her 4" heels. What a sight. I moved Anna around so she could sit on my lap. She said "You bit me" "It made you cum. It's all over my hand." I brought my hand to my mouth and licked a finger. "MMMMMMM". Anna put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. "I do taste good, don't I?" Alissa and CJ had pulled their chairs together and had their arms around each other watching me and Anna lick my fingers each time pulled I pulled them from her slit.

Amanda returned with Edward, he still had no clothes on, and a new bottle of chilled wine. As Amanda filled our glasses CJ and Alissa pulled another chair between them for Edward. When he sat down CJ started stoking his cock as Alissa pulled him to her breast. Amanda said the owner offered to cut our bill in half if she had sex with him she said it sounded good but right now she was working on being a one man woman. She looked at me and I mouthed "Thank you." Then she said "Ok ladies it's time we moved on."CJ let go of Edwards dick and Amanda pulled her breast away. The three of them stood and shared long, deep kisses. When they were done he said to us "When you want to return ask for me when you make your reservation and I will ensure there is an empty room and proper service waiting when you arrive.

After Anna slowly slipped off my lap to pick up her dress, I picked up my pants and started to put them on Amanda told us there was no need to dress. It was almost midnight and the place was closed. Besides we had one more stop where we wouldn't need clothes. We picked up our stuff and Edward led us to the front door. When he unlocked the door Amanda took my keys out of her small bag and pushed the button to unlock my truck. When CJ got to Edward she kneeled down in front of the open door and deep throated his dick. After about 6 strokes in her throat she stood back up, kissed him and said "Thank you for tonight I had a wonderful time." Not to be out done, Alissa walked up to Edward, turned her back to him and bent at the waist. She reached back and pulled his hard dick, still wet from CJ's blow job, to her slit and said "Fuck me." As he rammed his dick into her hole she braced herself on the frame of the open door. As we watched him ram into her again and again several cars passed, their light illuminating Anna standing outside nude and Alissa in the door way being fucked hard by Edward. After several minutes Edward shot his load deep in Alissa pussy. He pulled out and Alissa turned around and sucked his deflating member into her mouth and licked it clean. She stood up kissed him and walked outside. Anna walked up to him grasped his dick like she was shaking hands, kissed him on the cheek and said thanks. Amanda and I walked up and she said "You won't mind if we just shake hands will you". "No ma'am, that will be just fine." She laughed. "We'll be back and maybe we can bring a few new treats." The she handed him a folded bill that he tried to give it back saying "I have already received a big tip." "Consider it an added bonus."

We walked outside as Edward closed the door and we heard the lock click. Amanda lifted the tonneau cover and told us to throw our clothes in. We climbed in the truck with me in the back but Anna in the middle. Once I sat down and closed the door she moved over to my lap with her back to the door. She put her arms around my neck, kissed me and then she laid her head on my shoulder.

Amanda pulled onto the street from the lot. The next turn she made we were in light traffic. I was sure glad it was night and there was dark tint on my windows. I asked what our next stop was and Alissa said "We're going to a park and dance under the moon light." I thought "Oh well, we've just spent the last 5 hours drinking wine, getting naked and having sex, now we're driving around still naked. Oh hell, why not."

We didn't go to a park. We ended up on a road on the back side of a golf course. I have to give these girls credit. It looks like they have planned well. I wouldn't find out just how well for a little while longer. Amanda found what she was looking for and pulled off the road. We all got out and the girls left their heels in the truck. Amanda opened the tonneau cover and pulled out a couple blankets, a small radio and a cooler. When had they hid all this stuff? Amanda set the alarm on the truck and put the keys on top of the right rear wheel. She saw me looking and said "We won't have to look for them if we need to make a fast get away.

Amanda led us onto the golf course and down one of the fairways to a spot near a pond. We laid out the blankets and turned on the radio. Amanda pulled a bottle of wine, some plastic cups and started pouring. We talked and laughed about what had happened so far and before we knew it we had killed 2 bottles. CJ and Alissa were dancing to the music like woodland nymphs. I was lying on the blanket with Anna and Amanda.

Anna rose up on one elbow next to me and put her hand on my dick and started stroking. It was instant hard on. She looked at me and said "Fuck me in the moonlight and make me a woman." "We talked about this and I told you this morning that would not happen until I had protection." "You mean if you had a rubber right now you would ram your big cock in my virgin pussy and make me the happiest woman alive?" "Yes." Just then Amanda held her fist in front of my face and when it opened a condom dropped on my chest. Anna just smiled and said "Now?" Now I knew how well they had planned. I looked at Amanda and she said that's what she was doing when she was gone so long at the restaurant.

I rolled Anna onto her back and moved over her. She was already breathing hard as I kissed her hard, forcing my tongue into her mouth. As I explored her mouth with my tongue I squeezed and kneaded her B cup breasts. I moved my mouth to her right nipple and I moved my hand down to her mound. I was sucking on the nipple and rubbing her slit and she was moaning and pulling my head to her breast. Like I had done earlier, without warning I bit her nipple and shoved two fingers in her hole. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. She started shaking and her juices were flowing across my hand.

I released her and quickly moved down her body. I grabbed her legs behind her knees and pushed them back as far as I could.I bent down and tried to bury my face in her pussy. I inhaled her musky, slightly peachy aroma and sucked in the juices that were still leaking out. As she started to come down I sucked her clit into my mouth and rolled it between my teeth. This set her off on another shuddering orgasm. I released her clit and drove my tongue in her hole. Her shaking increased. She was trying to push me away and as she finally got her breath she said "Stop, stop. No more. Fuck me now."

"Are you sure that's what you want? " "Oh gods yes, don't tease me anymore." I moved back up next to her and picked up the condom that was there and held it out to her. "Put it on me." "I don't know how." Two voices behind me said "I'll show you." CJ and Alissa were right behind me. Amanda said "No I promised her I would take care of her." She took the condom from me and said "Watch close, it's easy." With three girls watching her she grasped my shaft stroked it a few ties to make sure it was hard, placed it on the tip and rolled it down, "See, easy."

Anna straddled me and said "Fuck me. Fill me and make me a woman." I raised her up by her waist and placed the tip of my dick at her tunnel and inserted just the head. I told her it might hurt and we should go slowly. She said "Fuck that you've made me wait long enough." Then she pulled my hands from her waist and slammed her pussy all the way down my dick. She yelled but Amanda smothered it with a kiss and hug.

I could hear her speaking softly to her. Now she had some pain to get past. Not only had she just forced me thru her hymen but her funnel was as tight as Amanda's ass had been this morning, had I gone slow it we would not be a quarter of the way in and she would feel pain with each thrust. Amanda was telling her to relax and that when she was ready she would help her start slow movements.

As Amanda kissed her CJ and Alissa began rubbing and twisting her nipples. Soon they were sucking on the nipples and rubbing her lower belly, Having Amanda's pussy that close was too tempting. I pulled her so that she straddled my face while she comforted Anna. I raised my head and ran my tongue thru her slit. I felt a shiver go thru her body. As I ran my tongue around her puckered asshole I felt Anna start moving on my dick. As her strokes increase from two to four then 6 inches the tightness went away.

Soon Anna was rising up until only the head was inside and slamming back down. Amanda was still kissing her and matching her pace, driving my tongue deep into her pussy with each stroke. Suddenly I felt warm breath on my balls and then awarm tongue swirling around them. After a minute the mouth that belonged to the tongue sucked my balls in and the tongue kept moving around them.

The buildup of pressure from the night's activities was reaching its limit. I felt like I was about to blow. I started thrusting up to meet Anna and grabbed Amanda's ass and drove my tongue into her puckered asshole. Amanda shuddered and moaned into Anna's mouth. This was the trigger Anna needed. She trust down one final time and began tensing and shaking as her juices flooded my crotch. I made my final thrust emptying my load. The tensing in her velvet tunnel milked every last drop of cum from my balls.

Anna and Amanda collapsed on top up me and we toppled over. With no strength left I lay there with my head between Amanda's legs and my dick slowly coming out of what an hour ago was Anna's virgin pussy. We lay that way until our energy returned. We got up and I saw why Amanda had picked this spot next to the pond. Anna and I had her virgin blood all over our crotches. We walked to the pond and just before we stepped into the cool water Anna stopped me and looked down at the condom still on my semi hard dick. She reached down and removed it and threw it in the bushes. "One day that will be inside me not a condom." Then she smiled. We stopped when it was almost to Anna's crotch. I leaned into her and kissed her soft lips. As I did I used the cool pond water to rinse the blood from her smooth skin. When I was done I told her she was clean now and could get out of the pond. She said "Not yet." Then she bent down and cleaned me like I had her. She said "Now we can get out together as man and woman."

When we stepped out of the water Alissa was standing there with a towel. Really, where and when did they hide all this stuff? I got down on my knees and dried Anna, paying extra attention to her ass and slit. When I dried her ass I pushed a finger knuckle deep into her little puckered hole causing her to moan a little and use her hands to spread her cheeks as she bent forward slightly. I decided to see how far she would let me go. I moved it and out a few times and then pushed it into the second knuckle and she continued to hold her cheeks spread. I decided to go for broke. After a few more strokes I pushed in my whole finger. She moaned a little louder and her legs shook. I removed my finger and planted a kiss on her little pucker.

I had her release her cheeks and turn around. I looked up at her and she smiled at me with a tear in her eye, "Are you alright?" "I'm just so happy." I dried her front and then ran a finger thru her slit. She put her hand on my shoulder to brace herself. I spread her lips and inserted two fingers into her tunnel. They came out covered in her juices. I licked them clean. When she quit shaking I stood up and kissed her. "Did you taste yourself on my lips?" "Yes, did you like it?" "I like yours better."

We walked back to the blanket and Amanda gave us each a glass of wine. Then she made a toast, "To new family and relationships. May they be as good as today's sex and last forever. We drank up and headed for the truck. We threw everything in the back and got in. Anna was on my lap again with her arms around my neck. We kissed and she said "I feel so wonderful. Thank you for being so kind and loving." "You're welcome, lover. Now would someone care to tell me what was going on between Alissa, CJ and that girl server?"

CJ spoke up. "When she put the salad in front of me she saw my wet pussy, turned and smiled at me before she left. I whispered to Edward that I thought she was cute and asked if he would have her come back so I could talk to her. When she came back I told her I thought she was really cute and asked I we could get together. She said she would think about it. I told her Alissa was my closest friend and liked her to. After she looked at Alissa she said maybe. That's when I told here that the five of us had a special relationship and shared everything and she turned and looked at Anna and you. She turned back to me and said she'd think about it. When she came back later and gave me the paper she whispered to call her when we could all get together. That's when I kissed her. The paper said her name was Lauren." We talked for a bit about when to invite her over but couldn't decide. It got quiet in the truck and it took a moment before I realized that Anna had fallen asleep in my lap. As I listened to her soft breathing and felt her heartbeat where her breasts were pressed against my chest.Tthe last thought I had before I fell asleep also was "Oh God please let this last."

Amanda woke us all when we got home. She said "Next time someone else drives. You all snore." We had a good laugh and headed in to the house. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am on Sunday. Well at least we could sleep in. I told everyone that me and my woman were going to bed and everyone smiled. I told them we were going alone. They grumbled and headed to the other bedrooms. I looked down at the smile on Anna's face as she took my hand and led me to the bedroom. We closed the door and got on the bed. "How do you feel?" "I feel good but my pussy sore, like someone tried to put a baseball bat in it. If you don't mind can we just hold each other and sleep?" "Sure lover whatever you want."

Then she said "There is one thing I want to try tonight." "Sure, anything for you." With that she got up and turned around. She lay back down with her head on my thigh and one leg over my chest. She said "I fell asleep once with a dildo in my mouth and it was still there in the morning, I want to see if it works with a real one." With that she deep throated my dick and then pulled it out until only several inches remained. She sucked on it like a baby at a tit and then closed her eyes. I smelled her sweet muskiness when I raised my head a little and returned the favor. I slid my tongue thru her slit to taste her wet juices. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I am a Potentate during the Crusades lying on a divan while two of my wives feed me dates and honeyed almonds. Two more of my wives are dancing suggestively for me wearing only a veils and scarves that serve to enhance rather than hide their voluptuous figures. The aroma of sex is in the air. Suddenly the ground shakes and there is darkness. I slowly open my eyes and I am looking into the face of….. Amanda?

As I wake fully she is saying "I knocked but no one answered so I decided to come in and get you two up. Looks like you had an interesting night." As my senses cleared I realized why she had such a big grin on her face. There was a leg across my chest that attached to a bald pussy that was just inches' from my face. Just then I felt suction on my dick and it all came back to me. After last night's bacchanalian activities Anna wanted to sleep with my dick in her mouth. Well it looks it worked, it was still in there. As she suckled my dick again I figured I would return the favor.

I pulled her closer and as my dick hardened I kissed her pussy. I ran my tongue the length of her slit and as she tried to moan around my dick I it stabbed it as deep as possible into her sweet tasting hole. She sucked my dick into her throat and gagged. This caused her to suddenly roll away and sit up. She looked around like she was in a daze and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. She looked at me and said "I was having the most wonderful dream." Then she saw my wet, erect member and "Oooh, It wasn't all a dream." Then she laid back across me and tried to swallow my dick.

Amanda laughed and said "I came in to get you up for breakfast, not up in her mouth. Oh well join us when you're done." She walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. Anna was to occupied jamming my dick down her throat to notice. I returned to tongue fucking her hole and enjoying her body quiver and jerk as her throat massaged the length of my dick. I removed my tongue from pussy and kissed her little brown eye. I felt her jerk. I circled my tongue around the pucker. As I felt her suck my dick into her throat I rammed my tongue as deep into her ass as possible. With my dick in her throat all that came out was "UUUUUNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHH." Her body began shaking and juices flowed from her slit. I move to capture as much as I could but some ran onto my neck and chest. She calmed some and seemed to double her attempts to swallow me. Soon I felt the pressure in my loins that meant I was going to cum and there was no stopping it. The first blast hit her mouth as she was pulling my dick from her throat startling her. As she jumped it came out of her mouth and the next two hit her face. She quickly put her mouth back on it and milked my cock until it began going limp.

Anna pulled her mouth off my dick and sat up. She looked ravishing sitting there with her wild bedroom hair, a smile and cum on her face. She leaned down gave me a quick kiss on the lips and as she jumped of the bed said "UUMM, I smell bacon." As she went out the door I thought about what just happened and laughed. I got up and followed her to the kitchen. When got there Anna was standing at one end of the table with Amanda, CJ and Alissa all giggling. I asked what was funny and Alissa between giggles said "We heard Anna say she was starving and ready for food before she came around the corner. When we saw her face as she rounded the corner we started laughing and Amanda told her she looked like she had already had eaten and got some on her face. When Anna put her hand to her face her startled look was priceless and we all busted out laughing

As they started to calm down CJ, the last virgin in the group, stood up and used her finger to wipe the last of the cum from her sisters face. She put the finger in her mouth and sucked on it looking at me. Then she stepped up to me, took my face in her hands and gave me a long wet lingering kiss. When she stepped back she said loud enough for all to hear "I'm still waiting." I told her "your day is coming and it is getting closer."

I sat down at the table and once again my girls had prepared heaping plates of food for us. I found myself sitting with Anna on my left again, apparently no one wanted to challenge her for it, CJ was on my right and Alissa and Amanda across from me. Breakfasts of eggs, bacon and breasts could get habit forming. We started talking about last night and we all agreed that the restaurant was to over the top to repeat. It could put some of us in prison and the rest in a juvenile facility. All of us wanted the park to happen again. Amanda mentioned that because two of us slept in until 11 that Anna, CJ and Alissa had to leave in a little while. Amid three frowns I asked why. "Mom is supposed to pick up Alissa between 3-4 today and Anna and CJ's folks are supposed to be home before 6pm."

"Why don't you call your mom and ask if Alissa can go shopping with you and you will get her to school in the morning. That will give us more time together." I saw smiles and heard a chorus of 'Please'. Amanda said she would and suddenly everyone was animated and talking at once about what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go. One thing they all wanted was to do everything as a group, I even heard someone say family.

When it quieted down I set down some rules to protect all of us. First, no one would discuss what we did together with an outsider without discussing it with the group. Next care had to be used when parents were around. No kissing, hugging, groping or sneaky looks. Also I would be home by 4:30 or 5:00 weekdays and usually all-day Saturday and Sunday. That meant that during that time if there was even a remote chance a parent could show up everyone had to wear at least a bathing suit. That brought some groans. Last I warned them to be careful texting and talking on the phone. "If you leave your phone somewhere anyone could read you texts and we would be screwed and not in a good way." That brought laughs. Everyone went back to talking about going and doing while Amanda took her phone to the living room to call her mother. While my girls cleared talked and cleaned up from breakfast I hear Amanda in the living room saying "Yes mom, I know mom, I will mom."

Amanda came back to the table not smiling and Alissa asked what she said. Amanda put her phone on the counter, broke out a big smile and said "She said yes. Not only that when I told her this may be our last chance for a sleepover because I was moving to the dorms she asked if I wanted you to spend the week and help me pack.""Alissa yelled and hugged her sister. All of my girls were jumping up and down yelling and hugging. I sat there watching tits bounce and women hugging and kissing. I love yes's.

Amanda said their mother wanted them at her house at 5 for dinner and so Alissa could pack some clothes. Since Anna and CJ's parents were due home by 6 we had about 3 safe hours before every one had to leave. They were all saying 'Let's go get in the pool for a while. Since it might be our last chance for a while to be a group everyone headed that way.

I kept Amanda back and pulled her into a hug. I kissed her and felt my dick twitch between us. I looked into her eyes and said "To use your words, we need to talk." "About what?" " Did you mean what you said in your toast about relationships?""Yes I did.""Did you mean what you said about being a one man woman?""Definitely." "You can say no and I will understand. I know it's only be one weekend and what a weekend but since you are moving out of your apartment would you consider moving in with me and finding out if there is more to this relationship? You can quit work and concentrate on classes and me." She smiled at me and I thought I saw a tear in her eye just before she said "YES", crushed herself to me and kissed me with a passion I had not experienced in a long time.

When we broke apart Amanda took my hand and we walked out to the pool. The rest of my girls were splashing around laughing in the pool. Amanda hollered at them and said she wanted to tell them something important. As they climbed out of the pool I watched the water dripping off their naked girl flesh. I especially noted the drops falling from their nipples and pussy's. Wow. If you could bottle that, what would guys pay for it? Alissa said "What's up?" "Bill just asked me to move in with him." "Well what did you say?" "I said yes." Suddenly I had four young, nude, women in a group hug around me jumping up and down, rubbing their breasts on my back, my sides and my chest. When they stopped, Alissa who was on my right side looked down at my now rock hard dick and said "Someone likes it. Let's do it again." Next thing I know these four women are jumping up and down rubbing tits and pussy's on me and I feel a hand stroke my dick in time with the jumping. They start laughing and the hand releases me before they move away.

Alissa looked down again and saw pre cum on the end of my dick and said "YUM". She dropped to her knees and licked the cum from the end and then licked the bottom of my shaft looking for more. When she finished she took my dick into her mouth and began stoking my dick into her mouth. The other girls moved in against me and once again were rubbing their body's against me. Amanda was now on my right and as Alissa sucked and stroked her mouth. Amanda was using her hand the jack me off. Anna was on my left and started kissing and sucking my left nipple. Just as I was enjoying the attention I was getting a hand, it must be CJ, cupped my balls and started gently squeezing them. I looked down and every time Alissa took my dick all the way in and I felt it bump the back of her throat there was still about 2 inches left. I put my hands in her blonde hair and helped her as she hit the end if my dick, each time she did it I pulled her head to me and held her there until she started to gag. I was holding her to me with my eyes closed and felt the hand release my balls and then they were engulfed in a warm wet sucking mouth.

I stroked Alissa's mouth to the head of my dick and saw CJ looking up at me with both of my balls in her mouth. She looked like she was trying to smile. I began fucking my dick into Alissa mouth like it was a pussy and every time I hit bottom I pressed harder. She gagged each time but didn't try to push away. With Anna sucking and licking m left nipple, Amanda now doing the same to my right side and CJ gobbling on my balls I was quickly reaching the boiling point. I was forcing my dick into Alissa mouth harder with each stroke and she was not fighting it. I felt like I was going to cum any second and I jammed my dick into Alissa warm, wet, throbbing throat glove and felt it give way. For the second time this morning I shot ropes of cum. This time, down the throat of my blonde headed nymph. Her throat pulsed around my dick milking the last drops out of me. I pushed Alissa's mouth off of my dick and she inhaled a deep breath. I asked if she was alright and before I could hear her reply CJ spit my balls out of her mouth and started licking cum that was still oozing from the end of my dick.

My legs were wobbling so I backed towards one of the deck chairs pulling my dick way from CJ. She hollered "Hey, sloppy seconds are better than nothing." Amanda and Anna guided me into a chair and have me slide forward until my balls hang over the edge. Anna looks at CJ and says "Happy now?" "CJ puts a seductive pout on her face and replies "I'll take what I can get, you been getting all the good stuff." And then begins licking my dick and balls clean in earnest. Alissa got up and walks over and kisses me. There is a salty taste on her tongue when she pushes it into my mouth, it must be my cum. She stood up and said "Thank you. I was starting to feel ignored." Then she turns and walks to the pool with a little extra wiggle in her beautiful ass.

Amanda and Anna soon join her and the three start a group hug, kissing, rubbing against each other and calling CJ to join them. CJ finally decides my dick is spotless and joins the group in the water. I sit watching them and resting but soon they are beckoning me into the water. And like a sirens song I succumb to the call. Hell who am I kidding I just want more of that teen flesh against my body. I get in the pool and am surrounded by flesh. They start another group hug and take turns kissing me and grabbing my dick. When they tire of this they move away and start floating around the pool. Want to have a great looking pool? Get for gorgeous young women to float around in it. From where I stood what I saw was 8 tits, 4 mouths, 3 bald teen pussy's and 1 21 year old pussy with just a hint of natural red hair on it. That is a heavenly poolscape

I decided to do some laps to try and get my mind off sex for a few minutes. After 4 laps I swam from the shallow end to the deep end under water. When I came up and was hanging on the edge of the pool catching my breath it dawned on me that nobody had tried to grab my dick or pat my ass. Something is up. I turned around and all four of my girls were sitting on the edge of the pool at the shallow end just dangling their legs in the water. I said "what's up?" CJ said "we only have a few hours left and we want to play a game.""What kind of game." Anna said come on down her and we'll explain the rules." I swam down to the shallow end and stood up in front of them. "Ok what's the game?"Alissa said "Well since we may not be able to be with you for awhile CJ, Anna and I want to play 'Who Cum's First'. The rules are easy. We lay back here at the edge of the pool and without using your dick you try to make us orgasm. You get5 minutes with each of us then you start over. The first to cum while you are doing her gets first place.""What do the others two get?""Don't be silly. There's still second and third place.""What's Amanda supposed to do?""She's going to see you every night so she said she would keep time."

"Sounds like fun, are you ready?" they put their feet up on the edge, spread their legs wide, and together said "And willing."

Amanda kneeled behind Alissa and said "GO." I grabbed her tits in my hand and squeezed them hard and she let out a little squeal. I alternated sucking on one tit and pinching and rolling the other nipple between my thumb and index finger. I moved down and ran my tongue thru her slit. Just as I sucked her hooded clit into my lips she gave a little moan and…..Amanda called time. As I pulled away Alissa used one hand to spread her outer lip and used the other to rub her slit.

Amanda kneeled behind CJ and said "GO." Instead of grabbing her tits I put my hands behind her knees and pushed her spread legs back giving me access to her now wide open pussy and puckered ass. I put my mouth over her slit and ran my tongue from the bottom of it to her hooded clit. I sucked on her hooded clit until I could bite it gently. Her body tensed as she raised her head and cried out "Oh fuck do that again." I sucked on her outer lips and then moved back to her clit and sucked on it again. This time I bit harder. She took my head in her hands and pulled me to her pussy with and urgency I had never experienced before. She was crying "Don't stop. Please don't stop." As I gnawed on her clit I wet two fingers in her sopping tunnel. I bit down on her clit as I pushed both fingers in her little pink pucker. She pulled harder on my head, her thighs clamped like a vise on me and her back arched up off the deck. All that she could get out was "UUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHH" as she started squirting her juices. I sucked up all I could but some leaked past my lips and ran down across her ass and my fingers. I used it as lube as I continued fingering her asshole until she came down from her orgasm.

Just then Amanda called time. After another minute or so CJ relaxed her thighs and her hands let go of my head. I told her "Lay there and enjoy, you won." She smiled weakly at my and then closed her eyes. Amanda moved over to kneel behind Anna. When I moved over Anna had her legs behind her shoulders, her left hand was holding her pussy lips open and her right hand was rapidly rubbing her clit. As Amanda said "GO" I looked at her and said "Kiss her tits". She replied "Isn't that cheating?" "They just said I couldn't use my dick. They didn't say I couldn't use your lips." Amanda bent down and kissed Anna's lips and then moved down to kiss and suck her nipples. As I bent down and removed her hands from her pussy I saw Anna moving her head to lick Amanda's nipple that was above her mouth.

I sucked on her already engorge clit and heard her give a muffled moan. I looked up and she had both hands milking one of Amanda's D-cup breasts and was suckling in like a new born calf. I bent back down and stabbed my tongue into her waiting hole as I rubbed my thumb around her tiny ass hole. Her body shuddered and she thrust pussy up on my tongue. I could feel her hole clinching on my tongue trying to pull me deeper in. I sucked on her hole as it tried milk my tongue. I pulled my tongue free and pushed my thumb in her hole to coat it with her juices. I glanced up and saw that Anna and Amanda had switched breast and Amanda was pulling on Anna's nipple with her teeth. I pulled my thumb out and started sucking on her tunnel. I started rubbing and pinching her clit as I continued sucking on her. I felt her start to tense from the multiple stimulations and I pushed my slick wet thumb past her sphincter and stroked it in as deep as it would reach. I felt her body spasm and her Amanda scream "Oh shit" as her pussy flooded my mouth with her sweet nectar. Last night she had given me her virginity and today she was filling me with her sweetness. Amanda yelled "STOP." I raised my head up while still pinching her clit and stroking her ass with my thumb. Ann was still shaking and had her mouth clamped on Amanda's right nipple. Amanda smiled and said "Really, stop, this little slut is biting my nipple."

I pulled my thumb from her ass with a pop and Anna jumped as Amanda winced again. Anna finally relaxed and released Amanda's nipple. Amanda sat up rubbing her breast and I could see red teeth marks on her areola. I laughed and Amanda glared at me saying,"Damn'it it hurt." "It may have hurt a little but you loved it. Your pussy is dripping." With that Anna rubbed two fingers in Amanda's slit and then put them in her mouth and went "UUUMMMMM." I asked "Aren't you going to share?" Anna slid her finger thru Amanda's slit again and Amanda shivered as Anna held her finger out for me to suck. A third sweet tasting pussy was in front of me.

We moved back to Alissa would had her legs spread and was frantically plunging two fingers in and out of her pussy as she rubbed her clit that was so swollen it looked like a small dick trying to poke out. Without being told to start I motioned for Amanda to rub and suck Alissa nipples and I pulled her hands away and started sucking on her clit as I drove two fingers into her wet slick tunnel. Just a few strokes of my fingers in her hole with my fingers was all it took. As Amanda squeezed and pinch her nipples I fingered her as deep as I could wile sucking her clit Alissa had the biggest, wettest, hardest orgasm of any of my girls so far. See looked like she was having a seizure she shook so hard. She did not flow or squirt, she erupted. My mouth could not contain the juices coming from her. Had it not been for the wonderful taste of her I might have thought she was emptying an over filled bladder.

Amanda and I stayed with Alissa until she came down from her sexual high, then I climbed from the pool. My girls started gathering around me telling me how good they felt. Anna put her arms around me and curled her right leg around my left. As she hugged me and rubbed her breasts and mound against me, she laid her head on my shoulder and whisper "Since I'm not going to be with you for almost another week, will you fill my pussy with your dick?" "Yes love I will." "When?" I looked down at the serious look on her face and said "Now."

She hugged me tight and when she released me I led her by the hand to one of loungers and had her stand straddling it facing away from me. I had her bend at the waist and support herself with her hands on the cushion. I put one hand on her lower back to steady her and used the other to slide the tip of my shaft thru her slit as she shivered in the warm afternoon sun. When I had enough of her moisture on the tip I spread it on my shaft with my hand. I put the tip to entrance of her velvet tunnel and pushed just until the head was in. she tried to push back and get more but I rocked back so that she still only had the head in. I held it that way so she could anticipate what was coming.

I pushed another inch in and she moaned and said "Please don't make me beg?" "CJ was watching and came over and slid under her. She grabbed Anna's hips and pulled her face to Anna's pussy and licked from her clit to my dick. I pushed another inch into her and she continued to moan. Alissa sat down on the lounger with her legs over CJ's and their pussy's touching. As I rammed the last 3 inches into her velvety tight love glove, Anna started to scream but Alissa grabbed her head and pulled her mouth down into her slit. I held my shaft deep in her while she clenched my dick with her pussy muscles. As I held t there CJ moved back and sucked on my balls. It seemed every time my balls were being treated special it was CJ. I think I was going to look further into this.

CJ released my balls and I pulled my dick out until only the head remained inside then I rammed it back in. Every time I did this she tried to yell but Alissa was pushing her mouth into hers or CJ's slits and telling her to lick. I pulled my dick out to the head and held it again. She was wiggling her ass and trying to move back onto my dick but Alissa was holding her tight. I pulled my dick all the way out and she managed to get her head up a little and yell "NNNOOOO, put it back." Then Alissa had her mouth back on CJ's slit.

I put three fingers into her hole and pushed them in as far as they would go, making sure they were fully coated with her juice. I put my dick back in her hole and pumped in and out feeling the head of my dick hit bottom on most strokes. As I did this I worked one finger in her tight little ass and heard here grunt. As it loosened on my finger I inserted a second finger and heard her groan into Alissa's slit. When I inserted the third finger she moaned louder and started trying to pump her ass back on my fingers. I said "Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?" I heard her try to say something but Alissa was holding her mouth on CJ's pussy. I motioned to her to let her up and said again "Do you want me to put my dick in your tight ass?" "Please lover put you beautiful dick all the way up my ass and fill my bowels with your cum."

I pulled my dick out of her pussy and looked down at CJ and said "Suck the juice from her pussy and put it on my dick." She put her mouth on Anna's slit and you could see her tongue moving around her mouth pulling the juice from her hole. When she had her mouth full she leaned her head back with her mouth open so I could put my dick in her mouth and down her throat to coat it with Anna's pussy juice. When I stroked it down her throat enough to make sure it was coated I pulled it out and told her to suck her until she came.

I took my dick in my free hand and as soon as I pulled my three fingers from her ass I pushed the head and kept pushing until I had half of my 8 inches in her ass. Her legs were shaking. I stopped pushing and when she stopped moaning I motioned for Alissa to let her head up. I said "Do you want me to stop?" "No, fuck your dick all the way into my ass lover and fill me with your cum." She looked at Alissa and said "Don't hold me down, I want to tell my lover how his cock feels in my tight virgin ass." She pushed up until her arms were straight, looked over her shoulder with a smile and said "Start fucking my virgin ass."

I pulled my dick out about two inches and pushed back in until I now had about 6 inches in her ass. She was pumping has ass back to me and yelling "God your filling me. My insides feel like they are on fire, push that fire farther up my ass." I backed out until only the head was inside them I rammed my dick up her ass until my balls slapped her pussy. I held it here to give her time to adjust to 8 inches of cock in her ass. She screamed and then said "Oh damn, I'm so full I feel like your dick is in my stomach. Don't stop now fuck me like there's no tomorrow.

At first I pulled out slow and pushed in back in slow but she started yelling at me to fuck her faster and harder so I pick up speed and began pushing into her like I thought I could force my balls in also. I felt my groin was about to burst when suddenly her body stiffened, she thru her head bad and started to yell but only a strangled sound came out. Her ass and bowel tightened on my dick like it was trying to force me out. That was all I could take. I felt like cum was blasting out of my dick into her ass with as much pressure as a fire hose. I felt like I shot more cum into her than I have shot all weekend.

As her ass worked the last drops of cum from me my legs went wobbly and I put my hands on her back to steady myself. Her body picked that time to relax and we slowly fell forward onto Alissa. Anna's head ended next to Alissa and I was on top of Anna' looking Alissa in her dreamy eyes as my dick slowly deflated and was forced out of Anna's ass. Alissa smiled and pulled my head down for a long passionate kiss. While we were kissing I felt my dick started to be sucked on. I looked around and CJ had my now soft member in her mouth sucking and licking it clean.

We were laying in our heap when 'Mother Hen' Amanda said "If you four are thru playing, its after 3 and we need to think about getting next door so we can get to my mother's before 5 and CJ and Anna will be home if their parent come home early." As much as I hated to I had to agree, no sense in pushing our luck. We finally untangled and stood up I asked Anna is she was ok. She wrapped her arms around me, hugged me tight and gave me a long, long passionate kiss before saying "I love you and have never been happier or felt better, those wooden chairs tomorrow will probably be a little harder than usual but it will keep me thinking of you and this weekend. Each of them wanted a hug and kiss but when it was CJ's turn loud enough for everyone to hear she said "I'm still waiting." I replied it won't be long now."

When I hugged Amanda I said I noticed she just watched. She told me when she and Alissa got back from her mother's tonight she would make up for it. I looked at all of my girls and asked if they had time for a no sex shower. They asked why and I told them that none of them has seen the master bath yet. With that they all ran off into the house and by the time I got in there they had the water on and were laughing and lathering each other up. When we built this place one of the luxuries we insisted on was a spacious master bath. Picture a shower 8 feet wide and 8 feet deep with 3 showers heads mounted vertically on each wall and a large rain type shower head in the middle of the ceiling. That's beautiful. Now add my four naked nymphs and soap. Another little bit of heaven.

I stepped into the shower and a group grope. I had four soaped up naked bodies rubbing all over me. CJ was in front of me and turned around rubbing her back on my chest. She took my hands, put them on her C-cup breasts and squeezed. As I rubbed her breasts she reached down grabbed my dick and holding it against her slit started moving her hips back and forth sliding on my dick. I said "I thought I said no sex." She replied breathlessly "Just making sure every little place is scrubbed." Then she gave a little shudder and stepped away leaving me with my dick sticking straight out.

The wall nozzles went off and the rain shower head in the ceiling came on. I was pulled under the warm flow and had 8 soft hands rubbing every part of my body to get the soap off. I could have stood there enjoyed this until the water went cold but shortly I found myself being pushed out of the shower. I turned around and watched my girls under the water flow rubbing the soap off of each other. I do think they spent a lot of extra time rubbing non-existent soap from breasts and crotches, but I'm not complaining.

They finally came out of the shower, dried off and went to get dressed. When they came back into the living room they were wearing the dresses they had on Saturday night. When they saw the surprised look on my face they started laughing and Alissa said "Duh, we haven't been home since you picked us up for dinner and we can't very well walk back naked." "So you're going to walk back dressed like that?" "you have a better idea?" I went and dressed in cargo shorts, a pullover shirt and sandals returning to them with my keys in hand. "Someone call a taxi?" I drove them 300 yards next door and watched as they went into the house, then went back to my house.

I opened the front door and went inside. The quiet seemed strange. I inhaled and could smell perfume and sex. It was good and something I had not noticed missing in the years since my wife had been killed. I was smiling as I went in the kitchen. It was cleaner than I had seen it in a long time. I made a sandwich and went back into the living room carrying that, chips and a beer. I turned on the TV and found some racing on I kicked back to enjoy and relax. I must have been more tired than I thought because shortly after I finished the beer and sandwich I was sound asleep on the couch.

I woke up to the sound of the gong on my driveway alert. L opened the front door to see one of the new style red VW Beatles pulling in my carport. It glanced at the clock and saw it was 8pm. The doors on the car opened and out stepped Amanda and Alissa. As I walked out to meet them I saw that they were both wearing modest sundresses. I told them I thought they looked great and Amanda said they were trying to keep mom happy. I told them it made me happy also. I carried their two suitcases into the house and they put them in the spare bedroom. When they came out we hugged and kissed like it had been days not hours since we had been together.

We sat down together on the couch to talk. Amanda saw the empty beer bottle that was sitting on the table and asked Alissa if she wanted something to drink. When she said yes Amanda picked up the empty and headed to the kitchen. While we waited for her Alissa was snuggling up to my right side. She smiled and said "We have a surprise for you." "What would that be?" "You'll find out later." Just then Amanda walked back in with two glasses of white wine and a cold beer. She handed them to us and asked what we were talking about. I said "Alissa says you have a surprise for me." Amanda yelled at her sister "Lissa it's called a surprise for a reason." Alissa said "I'm sorry but I'm so excited I had to say something." "Well don't say anything else.

We sat there talking and drinking with them snuggled up to each side of me, it felt good to just sit and enjoy their company. They said they went to Amanda's place to get dressed for dinner with their mother because she always expected girls to dress and act like ladies. When I said they looked very lady like in their dresses Amanda stood up and said "But we all have our secrets. With that she pulled the zipper down the back of her dress and pulled it off over her head. Now she was standing in front of me in a pair of sheer blue lace panties and a matching sheer blue bra encased here 36 D breasts. Damn I was happy. She sat back down tucking one leg under her and snuggled her bra clad breasts against me. I looked at Alissa and asked if she had any secrets. She stood up and pulled the zipper down the back of her dress. She gave me a great big smile as she shrugged the strap off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Under her sundress she was nude. She had gone commando to her mother's house for dinner. She had 34 B breasts but on her slender frame they were perfect. She rubbed the palms of her hands across her nipples and they swelled visibly. She said "You like?" I replied "I love."

Like Amanda had she sat back down tucking one leg under her and snuggled her breasts against me. As they talked about all the questions their mom had for Amanda they would occasional kiss my cheek. Between kisses I could feel their hot breath on my neck and cheek. I managed to pay enough attention to find out that 'mom' still thought Amanda was moving into a dorm but that she had a man in her life that she cared for and she thought he cared for her. Mom wanted to meet him but Amanda told her to wait a little longer so she could make sure. We talked a little while longer until Alissa asked what time I had to get up for work. When I told her about 5:30 she said it was 9:30 and maybe we should turn in. I looked at the grin on her face and said "Sure why not."

Amanda smiled and said "We'll put the glasses away you go get in bed." They went towards the kitchen and I went to the bedroom. I took my clothes of and sat on the bed waiting. They seemed to take a long time putting two glasses away and just I was going to get up I looked out the bedroom door and saw them walking this way. My jaw dropped. They were both wearing school girl outfits. They both had on high heels with little white bobby socks. Their plaid skirts were so short I could just catch a glimpse of Amanda's blue lace panties and it looked like Alissa was wearing a red pair. Their white blouses were unbuttoned but rolled up under their breasts and tied. I could see Amanda's blue lace bra thru her shirt and I could see the redone Alissa was wearing. This was topped off by two pig tails in each girl's hair.

As they came into the bedroom I saw that each had a sucker in their mouth. Amanda turned to the TV on the wall at the foot of the bed and pushed the power button. When it came on she inserted a DVD. Amanda had her back to me but bent over slightly looking at the buttons on the TV. This exposed her mound with the panty lace pulled tight over it and her ass cheeks that the thong had diapered between. When I looked at Alissa she was shifting from foot to foot while she rubbed her mound thru her skirt and sucked suggestively on her sucker. Her eyes were fixed on my dick that was hard and sticking straight up.

The DVD title finally came up on the screen, 'Nasty School Girls'. Amanda forwarded until she came to a scene of two girls in uniforms making out. She walked over to Alissa. They took the suckers out of their mouths and shared a long passionate kiss. After the kiss they put the sucker back in their mouths and started untying each other's shirts. When the shirts were pushed off their shoulders and fell to the floor Amanda reached for the front clasp of Alissa's bra and freed her B-cup breasts letting the bra fall to the floor. She then took the sucker out of her mouth and rolled it around Alissa's nipples, she placed her lips on one of the sugar coated treats and sucked it in. Alissa had her head back with her eyes closed. t When looked back at Amanda she still had her back to me but had bent over slightly looking at the buttons on the TV. This exposed her mound with the panty lace pulled tight over it and her ass cheeks that the thong had diapered between. The soft 'MMMMMMM' coming from her throat sounded like a purr. Amanda took turns with the two treats until she had k licked them clean and then stepped back putting the sucker back in her mouth.

It took Alissa a moment to realize that Amanda had stepped back but when she did she, she took the sucker out of her mouth and stepped up to Amanda plunging her tongue into her mouth and kissing her hard as she reached behind her and released the bra that was confining her 36 D breasts. She broke the kiss and stepped back so the lacy garment could fall to the floor. She put the sucker back into her mouth and wet it before using it like Amanda had to coat Amanda's nipples. At first instead of sucking on them she held each one between her teeth and pulled it away from the breast and flicking it with her tongue. When she had pulled it about two inches she let it snap back. Amanda was rubbing and squeezing her own breasts each time Alissa pulled on a nipple and let it go she word jump and let out a loud hiss. Alissa stopped biting and pulling on Amanda's nipples and lowered herself to her knees as she placed her sucker back in her mouth. Instead of removing Amanda's skirt she reached under it and pulled down her thong. She had her step out of it and thru it to me. I couldn't resist, I took the small piece of lace in my hand and raised it to my face. I inhaled taking in the musky sweet smell that was Amanda. I wanted to be closer to her.

I looked up at them while I was holding her thong to my face and saw them looking at me, smiling. Amanda was still rubbing her breasts as Alissa raised her skirt above her waist and held it there. She took the wet sucker from her mouth then leaned in and began kissing Amanda's mound. She had Amanda spread her legs a little and what came next I did not expect. Alissa took the sucker out of her mouth and began rubbing in up and down Amanda's slit. After doing this several times she stopped at her hole and pushed it in, with Amanda gasping. She fucked her with the sucker several times and then took it out with a pop and another gasp from Amanda. She stuck out her tongue and rolled it around the sucker then licked her lips and said "MMMMM".

Alissa put the sucker back in Amanda's hole and began fucking her with it again. When Amanda's moans got louder and her legs began to wobble Alissa stood up pulled Amanda's sucker from her mouth and kissed her lips again. That's when I saw that Alissa did not have her sucker. I looked down at Amanda's crotch. That was visible because her skirt was still above her waist and saw just the tip of the suckers stick peeking out of her slit.

Once Amanda had relaxed, Alissa kissed her once more and gave her back her sucker. Then Amanda went down to her knees and removed Alissa's blue thong. They looked at me and once again thru it to me. I knew that Alissa had only had it on for a short while but they were as wet as if they had been held under a faucet. They watched as I brought them to my face and inhaled their fragrance. Damn they smelled just like Amanda's. They smelled so good and strong I put my hand on my rock hard dick and started to stroke it slowly. I looked at Amanda and she was waggling a finger at me meaning no, no, no. I removed my hand and she turned back to Alissa.

Amanda has Alissa spread her legs then with one hand spreads her lips, takes her sucker out of her mouth and without warning jams it in her hole as far as she can. As Alissa is catching her breath, Amanda uses both hands to massage Alissa's clit out of her hood, suck it between her lips and bite on it. Alissa pulls Amanda's head tight to her clit and screams "Oh damn, Oh damn, do it again". Amanda obliges and bites again. Alissa's body starts shaking as she moans. I can see juices' dripping from her slit as Amanda continues to torture her clit. Amanda releases her clit and puts her arm around Alissa's waist to steady her as she pulls the sucker from her hole. She puts it in her mouth and sucks the juices from it then puts it back in her hole fucking her with it half a dozen times.

Amanda stands up, hugs and kisses Alissa until her legs are steady. Then Amanda walks next to me and slaps my hand as I try to touch her. She lifts her skirt and I can see the stick still peeking out of her bald slit. Standing just inches from my head she rubbed her hand over her slit several times then grasped the stick and fucked it in and out of her hole making sure it was well coated then pulled it out and pushed it into my mouth. I think I got a piece of heaven in my mouth. Grapes mixed with the sweet musky nectar of one of my girls.

As I was sucking on it Amanda got up on the bed at my feet and lay down with her head over the side. She beckoned Alissa to her. Alissa walked up to her and straddled her head. Then she bent over and put her mouth on Amanda's mound. While she did this Amanda grabbed her by the hips and puts her mouth on Alissa's slit. Soon all I hear is sucking and slurping coming from both ends. Amanda motions to come to come to her and I get off the bed and step behind Alissa. By now even with no physical stimulation per-cum is steadily dripping from my dick. I see the stick hanging about 2 inches out of Amanda's slit and try to remove for a taste but the stick is all that comes out. I spread her lips with my fingers and put my tongue in her hole. Now I know why Amanda was so greedily licking and sucking her pussy. It was full of sweet, sticky, strawberry girl cum. I was greedily sucking on her sweet juice when Amanda pushes me away and has me stand up.

Now Amanda takes my dick in her hand and guides it to her mouth. With the head in her mouth she grabs my ass and pulls me to her. She pushes me back and then pulls me in again. She is controlling the strokes as she jams my dick down her throat and the head hits the back. She pulls me tight to her. I feel my dick hitting bottom as she pulls on my ass. Al of a sudden her throat opens and the last 2 inches plunge in. As her throat contracts around my dick she holds me so tight I could not withdraw if I wanted.

She releases my ass and pushes me back. As my dick comes out of her throat she grabs it with her hand and pulls me forward again guiding the head to Alissa's slit. I grab Alissa's ass and get ready to push into her hole but Amanda has other plans. She grabbed my ball sack high and squeezed down into just a small area. Not enough for pain but enough to let me know she was in charge. She rubbed my dick thru Alissa's slit several times and then stopped with it at the entrance to her honey hole. She let me know it was time by gently pulling me forward by my balls. Alissa was tight around my dick and I wanted to go slow but Amanda was having none of that. She was pulling harder but my dick was in 5 inches and not going farther.

Amanda pulled me back until only the head was in and started pulling me forward again. Not wanting more pain in my balls I rammed all eight inches of my dick into Alissa. She couldn't move forward because her legs were against the side of the bed. Her arms gave out and she collapsed onto Amanda burying her face between her thighs. That caused Amanda to shudder and squeezed my sack so tight I yelled "oh shit" and try to push farther into Alissa. Amanda eased up on the grip she had on my ball sac but was still not letting me pull out. I felt her suck my balls into her mouth as she removed her hand from them. Alissa was taking rapid, short breathes with me buried to the hilt in her sweet honey hole and every time she inhaled it constricted in my dick. Amanda released my balls from her mouth and I pulled most of my shaft out of Alissa's hole. She exhaled sharply and said "Oh god I was so full." "Do you want me to stop?" "No, fill me more damn it." And then she buried he face back between Amanda's thighs.

Amanda is sucking on Alissa clit as I repeatedly rammed my dick into Alissa's hole. After a few minutes Amanda stopped sucking on Alissa and grabbed my thighs to stop me pumping into Alissa. I looked down at her with strawberry tinted girl cum on her smiling face as she pleaded "Fuck me now."

I moved around to the other side of the bed and for a moment watched Alissa with Amanda's spread legs under her arms assaulting Amanda's pussy and ass with her tongue. I move to them on my knees and pulled Alissa up so I could kiss her. I could taste the grape girl cum on her lips. Then I said "Pull her up so I can put a pillow under her". I grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and as Alissa lifted her by her legs I pushed a pillow under her ass. All of a sudden Alissa yelp and released Amanda's legs. She started moaning and jerked again. Amanda must be working over her pussy real good.

I pushed Alissa back down so she could suck on my dick and told her to make it sloppy wet. After she had rolled her tongue around it and it was thoroughly wet I had her open Amanda's slit and wet her tunnel for me. I put my dick in Amanda's hole and told Alissa to lick and suck her clit. Just as I started as I started to push into Amanda, Alissa raised up sharply sucking air thru clinched teeth. I asked if she was ok and she managed to get out "YES". Alissa started on Amanda's clit with a vengeance and I pushed my dick all the way into Amanda in one stroke and I felt her pussy pulsing around my dick. Alissa moved one hand around Amanda's ass and started massaging my balls. Every time I pushed into her it felt like it got tighter and hotter. Soon with her pussy clinching and Alissa rubbing my balls I felt cum boiling up. I yelled "I'm gonna cum." I thrust into Amanda as deep and hard as I could and held it there. I was blowing cum deep into Amanda's vagina and my legs were shaking. When I stopped I pulled my dick from Amanda and Alissa was waiting to lick it clean. Before she was done she yelped again as she jerked up. I asked what was wrong and she said "My ass needs your attention" and she yelped again.

I got off the bed I went to the other side. I knew right away why she kept jumping up. Amanda had three fingers in Alissa's pussy as far as they would go and she was fucking Alissa's ass with three fingers on the other hand. When she saw me she pulled her cum covered fingers from Alissa pussy and took a hold of my half hard dick and stroked it using Alissa's girl cum as lube. As she stroked she said "Look at her ass, isn't it pretty don't you want to stick your dick in it and make her yell?" This was bringing my dick back erect. As she continued dipping her fingers in Alissa hole ad stroking my dick with it I pulled Amanda's fingers from Alissa ass and before it closed I planted a kiss on it and drove my tongue inside.

Alissa jerked her head up and said "Fuck me that's what I have been waiting for. Tongue my ass and then fill it with your cock and cum." I fucked her asshole with my tongue and then I plunged three of my fingers in as far as they would go. Alissa was yelling "Fuck my slut ass, fill it with your cock then make your slut suck it clean. Don't stop, now fuck me." I took my fingers out of her ass and put the head of my shaft against her asshole and pushed it all the way in one thrust. Alissa screamed and I held my dick all the way in until she stopped. Amanda was massaging my balls with one hand and fingering Alissa with the other. I started stroking my shaft in her asshole and every time I hit bottom her sphincter would tighten around me.

Alissa continued yelling "Fuck your sluts' ass, fill it with your cock then make your slut suck it clean. Don't stop, fuck me harder. "Soon I was pounding her ass trying to make it hurt and go deeper and the pressure was building in my loins from the sucking and clinching of her bowels. Then Alissa screamed at the top of her lungs as her body started shaking and her juices were flowing out over Amanda's fingers. This was all I needed and I blew another load deep into Alissa bowels. Her ass was trying to force me out but I resisted as long as I could, enjoying the feeling of it milking the last drops of cum from me.

She finally won the battle and my now soft dick was pushed from Alissa ass. I slipped to my knees and removed Amanda's fingers from Alissa hole and licked then and her whole hand clean enjoying the taste of strawberry girl cum from the sucker that was probably still in her. Then I kissed Amanda and she smiled at me and said "How did you like your surprise?" "It was the best ever and I'm looking forward to many more surprises.

As I got up and sat on the bed next to the girls still in a 69 position, Alissa moaned and then stood up. She smiled and said "That was absolutely the best threesome I have ever had. The only one but absolutely fabulous still" I took her hand and smiled at her as I said "It's not over yet slut. You still have my dick to lick clean." Her reply was a smile and "Yummy" as she got on her knees between my legs and went for my dick. When she was satisfied she had licked everything off my dick she stood up, smacked her lips and said "That was a good desert."

Amanda had turned around on the bed and was leaning against the headboard and said "Did you enjoy the DVD?" I looked at the TV and saw to wearing only short plaid skirts doing a sixty nine and I laughed and said "Naw stuff like that never happens in real life." Amanda got off the bed and standing next to Alissa, together they unfastened their little plaid skirts and let them fall to the floor. Then they turned away from me and bent at the waist to take off their bobby sox. When they turned back around I had them step closer and spread their legs. I ran a finger thru each of their slits. I had to have one more taste of their flavored girl cum. It was delicious. We crawled in to bed and and snuggled together. I was laying on my back Amanda laying on my right side with her head on my shoulder, one leg over mine an her hand on possessively on my dick. Alissa was on the other side in the same position except she had a gentle grip around the top of my ball sack. As I lay there waiting to go to sleep, listening to their soft breathing and feeling their breath on my neck, two thoughts went thru my head. 5:30 will come too soon and Damn I hope they don't dream about having a tug-o-war.

* * *

I stopped in the kitchen to get a beer as Amanda was coming in from the back. She collected two bottles of wine and some glasses and we went back out to the deck. CJ and Kathy were comparing their red asses as the other three laughed at them. I climbed onto one of the loungers and Amanda gave each of the girls a glass of wine. When she finished she sat in my lap and cuddled into me. As we sat there watching and listening to the four girls gossiping I heard Kathy ask CJ why the four of them let me spank them. CJ and Anna looked up and saw me watching them. After a moment's hesitation she told her "He said we could say no but if we did we had to move our stuff out after the party and we couldn't come back."

Kathy said incredulously "You live here?" CJ looked at me and Amanda. When we nodded she continued "We all do, sort of. Amanda lives with Bill full time and Alissa spends weekends here. Anna and I spend any night our parents are out of town here also." Loraine said "Why." Alissa said "He cares about us as individuals and treats us like women not children." Anna giggled and said "And the sex is incredible." Kathy said "We thought Amanda was his girlfriend." "We all are." Loraine asked "Who sleeps with who?" "CJ said "Well since this is Saturday it would normally be me or Anna or both of us. Since we invited you guys to spend the night it might be one, both or neither of you. Depends on how the night goes."

Kathy said "Well what do we do next?" Amanda replied what do you want?" Kathy licked her lips as she turned to CJ and with a sexy growl said "Her." CJ walked over to Kathy, took her hand and led her to one of the pool loungers. She lay down and pulled Kathy to her. As I watched them kiss and run their hands over each other's bodies I heard Amanda ask Lorraine what she wanted" "I want more orgasms like the last one. I want a pussy to taste and a dick in me tonight. I want everything."

Anna and Alissa said "We can help with that." They took Lorraine between them. Anna stood behind her as she reached around to cup her breasts while Alissa pressed against her front taking her face in her hands and kissing her. Alissa moved down and removed Anna's hand from one of her breasts and kissed the eraser sized nipple. Lorraine leaned her head back and moaned softly. Anna had been kissing her neck but when she leaned her head back, Anna turned it so she could kiss her lips and stab her tongue into her mouth. Alissa was sucking on her breast and had moved her right hand down and was rubbing her love mound.

I looked back to CJ and Kathy. Kathy was kissing her way down CJ's taught, flat stomach and I could see CJ giving small shudders as Kathy neared her mound. When she was close Kathy inserted two fingers into CJ's pussy that was already moist. CJ jerked as she pushed them in and said "Fuck me with your fingers." Kathy started pumping her fingers into CJ's wet hole and I could hear the sucking sound they made as she pulled them out. CJ was shaking as Kathy pulled out her fingers and placed her mouth over her slit. CJ lurched and cried out "More, I need more. Let me have your pussy." Kathy moved, placed a leg across her, and lowered her dripping slit to CJ's waiting mouth.

I turned back to Alissa, Anna and Loraine. Loraine was on her back on the deck with Anna's pussy rubbing on her mouth. Alissa was on her knees between her legs fingering her with her right hand while she rubbed her clit with the left. Loraine was shaking and arching her back off the deck as she moaned into Anna's wet slit. Amanda had moved so that she was snuggled to my side instead of sitting on my lap. As she lay there with her head on my chest, watching the two sex shows in front of us, she put her hand around my dick and began stroking slowly. She said "Is this for me?" "Any time you want it it's yours." I'll wait until we go to bed alone later. I know you want to put it in Kathy and Loraine tonight because I want to taste them to." She looked the girls in front of us pointed at Kathy and CJ. I think Kathy is ready for you. Can we share?"

I got up and walked over to CJ and Kathy. Kathy and CJ were both gasping and shaking from their last mutual orgasms. CJ looked up at me with a satisfied smile on her face and I asked "Can I borrow Kathy for a while?" "Just a little while, I want more." I helped her up and walker her to where Amanda was laying. I pulled her to me, kissed her deep and said now I want to fuck you." She looked at me and said "It's about time," and smiled. I told her to get on her knees on the longer and rest on her elbows. This put her looking directly at the moisture glistening on Amanda's slit. She raised her head and saw Amanda lick her lips. She lowered her self down until she could run her tongue thru Amanda's slit. At the first touch Amanda took a deep breath and seemed to be unable to exhale until Kathy's tongue came to the end of her slit and she removed it.

I knelt down on the deck at the end of the lounger and was eye level with a perfectly round, crinkled asshole. Below it was a pair of lips peeking out of a bald slit that was dripping juices. I leaned forward and inhaled her fragrance. It was intoxicating and made my dick throb. I leaned forward some more and placed my mouth on her slit. I sucked on each of her lips then pulled her clit between my lips so I could nibble on it. As I rolled it in my teeth she humped her ass to my face and tried to yell but Amanda was holding her tight to her pussy with her thighs clamped on her head.

I ran my tongue thru her slit until I came to her tainer. I kissed it then ran my tongue around her puckered asshole before kissing it and driving my tongue inside as far as I could. Kathy was surprised and drove her tongue deep into Amanda's hole as she tried to call out. Amanda had her back arched, her head thrown back and was screaming "EAT MY PUSSY" as she pulled Kathy's face harder into her. Kathy was swallowing Amanda's juices as fast as she could but some was leaking out around her lips and running down across Amanda's asshole. Kathy was shaking and her pussy was flowing also. I cupped my hand to catch as much as I could then stood up and rubbed them on my dick to make it slick. Amanda had relaxed and released her grip on Kathy's head as I started rubbing the head of my dick thru her slit.

Kathy raised her head looked back at me. With Amanda's juices all over her face she smiled dreamily and said "Fuck me. Put your big dick in me and fuck me." I put the tip at the entrance to her hole, grabbed her by the hips and rammed my dick in until I felt the head hit her cervix. She tensed and her upper body rose to a 45 degree angle. As she tried to reach back to me she screamed "OH GOD NO MORE…PLEASE." I looked down and I still had about an inch of dick left outside of her. I pulled almost all the way back out and pushed back in hitting her cervix again. She cried "Oh God I can't take it." I started steadily pumping into her bottoming out on each stroke. Each time I did she would grunt. I reached beneath her and roughly pinched her clit. She yelled again and was saying 'Harder' with each stroke. Amanda had moved down where she could put her hands on Kathy's face and began a deep lust filled kiss. I was ramming into her as hard as I could without a care for whether it was causing her any pain. Amanda took her breast in her hands and was squeezing them roughly. Suddenly Kathy grabbed Amanda head pulling her mouth into a tighter kiss as her tunnel clenched on my dick not letting me with draw. Her juices started squirting out covering my balls and thighs. It smelled of honey and girl cum.

Kathy collapsed. I was holding her up by her hips and Amanda lowered her head and shoulders to the lounger cushion. I had not cum so I pulled my dick out of her and pushed three fingers into her hole. She move slightly and moaned. I pumped my fingers into her until they were slick with her juice, pulled them out and rubbed them on her asshole. I pressed one finger against her sphincter until it gave way and allowed me entrance. I pushed slowly until it was all the way in and she only moaned. I stroked the finger in her ass until I felt her pushing back. I pushed a second finger in, and as I stroked, she pushed back harder. When I inserted the third finger her pushing became more frantic until she turned to me with raw lust in her eyes and said "I need your dick in my ass. Fuck my ass and make me your slut." With three fingers in her ass I put my dick in her hole one more time to coat it with her slick juices.

I pulled out of her pussy as I pulled my fingers from her ass. I put the tip of her gaping ass and pushed all the way until my balls slapped against her slit. She rose straight up clawing at me yelling "It's too big." I held it deep in her bowels giving her a chance to adjust to having that much dick in her ass. When I felt her sphincter relax again I pulled out and pushed the head back in several times before stroking the full length back into her bowel. I grabbed her hair and holding it and one hip began plunging deep into her ass with each stroke. I increased my speed and she yelled "Harder, fuck my ass harder, fuck your sluts' ass hard." I was fucking her ass like I was trying to force more of my body inside her. With all of tonight's stimulation I was feeling like I needed to unload a bucket of cum any second. Then I heard Kathy cry "Oh crap. I'm cumming, I'm cumming." I pushed my dick as far in as it would reach and blasted her bowels with cum. I shot so many loads in to her as that as it clinched around me it was forcing cum out around my shaft. I fell to a sitting position and pulled her with me keeping my still hard dick buried in her ass. I pulled her to me, put my hands on her breasts and massaged them as I worked my dick in her ass some more. Soon she was bouncing her ass on my shaft and moaning I'm cumming again. Her body went stiff and her ass clinched me so tight I could not have cum even if I had been ready.

I held her to me until her ass stopped milking my dick then I laid her forward with her head on Amanda's stomach. I pulled my dick from her ass with a pop and saw a little of my cum leak out. CJ came up next to me, smiled and said "Can I have her back now?" "I was going to ask her to clean my dick" I'll take care of that." She got down on her knees and sucked me into her mouth and used her tongue to make sure my dick was spic-n-span. She raised Kathy to her knees, placed her mouth on her ass and started sucking my cum out of her.

I looked to Anna, Alissa and Loraine. They were lying on their side like a triangle. Each of them had their head on the next girl's thigh and their mouth on their pussy. They each had girl cum on their smiling faces. They each had a contented look on their face, like they had just finished an orgasm. I sat on the end of one of the other loungers enjoying the view around me. Amanda was on the lounger with Kathy's mouth again on her pussy. CJ was lapping my cum from Kathy's ass and the others were resting after coming down from their mutual orgasm.

Lorraine looked up at me and I motioned her to me. She untangled herself from the other two and walked over to me. She said "Do I get some of that gorgeous dick now." Thanks to modern pharmacology my dick was still hard and probably would be for a couple more hours. I took Lorraine's hand and pulled her to her knees then pulled her head towards my crotch. She knew what to do immediately. She took my dick in both hands and said "My god, you want to put all that in me? It will split me in half." I told her "Kathy got it in and loved it." Not to be out done by a classmate she smiled and started stroking. All she said was "Is that so?" my dick didn't need any more stimulation. It was as hard as a fencepost.

Lorraine lowered her head and took the head of my dick in her mouth. As her lips closed around it I heard "MMMMM" in her throat. She stroked the bottom half with her hand as she pumped her mouth on the top going deeper as she did. When she had it about two thirds in I felt it hit the back of her throat and she gagged a little as she pulled it out. She smiled at me, put it back in and stroked back down until it hit again and she gagged. She did this several more times until she pulled it out, placed my hands on her head and smiled as she said ""Help me." She put her hands behind me and as she stroked down she pulled on me to try and force my shaft deeper into her throat. I forced her head down and held her tight and could feel her throats gag reflex on my shaft. I only let up when she started hitting my thighs. As soon as she took a breath she pulled herself back down and I pushed her head harder. After three or four minutes of this she pulled herself down harder than she had before and as I forced her head down I felt something in the back of her throat give way and the rest of my dick slid in. she stayed there with me all the way down her throat for 30 seconds and then pulled it out. She looked up at me, laughed and said "I made it let's do it some more. She sucked my dick down her throat with only a small hesitation at the back of her throat with me pushing and five minutes later was deep throating me without me forcing her down. Soon she was not even pulling on my hips and my shaft was sliding in and out like it was her pussy.

When she rose off my dick to rest her jaw muscles I told her to stand up. I slid back on the lounger so the backrest was holding at about a forty-five degree angle. I had her turn around and stand a straddle the lounger with her feet on the deck where she could bend over and slide her mouth down my dick. This put her ass and pussy at the same height as my mouth. I told her to start sucking. She bent at the waist supporting herself on her elbows on the cushions. As she continued to deep stroke my shaft I ran a finger thru her wet slit several times. She shivered as I did and I felt her throat tighten on my shaft. I found her clit and rolled it between my fingers, as I did I put my mouth on her slit and drove my tongue into one of the sweetest and tightest holes yet. She tried to moan with my shaft all the way down her throat and the vibrations all most caused me to lose it. I continued working over her clit and hole and the vibrations were keeping me on edge.

I took my tongue from her hole and tried to replace it with three fingers but was only able to get one in at first. After several minute I noticed she was not a tight on my finger and I inserted a second. Damn she was tight this was the tightest 18 year old pussy I had had so far. Her pussy was almost as tight as Amanda's ass was when she gave it to me. What was anal going to be like with this young woman? I was working the two fingers in her hole and when I put in the third her vibrations from her moans increased to a level that I did not think I would be able to hold off cumming for long. I finally told her to stand up again and I stood up with her. I had her turn around, bend forward at the waist and put her head on the cushion like she was doing a head stand. "I want you to watch me fuck your pussy.

I moved up behind her and rubbed the head of my shaft thru her slit to make it wet and slippery. I put the tip at her hole an pushed until the head was in. It was so tight I looked to make sure I had not entered her ass by mistake. She was breathing faster now and she said "It is so tight but it looks sooo good disappearing into me. Are you sure it will fit?" Well let's try" and I pushed hard. Another four inches entered her. It felt like a wet velvet glove was being twisted tight on my dick. I could feel her heart beat thru it. Her heart beat and breathing were very fast and I didn't move for a minute waiting for her to relax but she had a different idea. "What are you waiting for? I want this now. Put all of your dick in me."

I pulled out and made several short strokes. "Quit teasing me. I want to see your beautiful cock slide all the way in me." I pulled out until the head was barely in. I took a tight grip on her hips and rammed in to her with all my might. My dick slid all the way in with my balls slapping her slit as the tip hit her cervix. She was gasping for air and finally said 'Oh…Crap…..I think …..it's ……in my throat…..I'm so full I can…..hardly breath." I waited with my dick buried to the hilt in her pulsating tunnel. After a couple of minutes she stopped gasping and said "From here your balls against my pussy with your whole cock inside me looks amazing. Fuck me so I can watch it slide in and out as your balls swing and hit my pussy." I began making slow, full strokes hitting bottom gently each time. She moaned each time the tip touched her cervix. She reached up with one hand and held it where my balls would drag across it as I pushed in. I stopped for a moment and let her massage and squeeze them. I started pumping into her again, moving faster and harder this time. She said "It is so hot watching your dick pound into my pussy as your balls slap against my mound. I pounded her tunnel harder and she quit trying to talk only saying 'Uuhhnngg' each time I hit bottom. I was pumping faster and trying to force myself deeper which caused me to hit her cervix a little harder. She yelled "OH OH here it is, I'm ccuummiingg." She started contracting around my shaft milking it. I held my dick deep in her enjoying the feeling.

When the contractions stopped I pulled my dick out and put my fingers in her slit to make them wet and slick with her girl come. I pushed my shaft back into that tight velvety space and began stroking slowly. I rubbed the moisture on my fingers on her ass hole and put pressure on her little pucker like I had with Kathy. The difference was that I had to push much harder to get it to give way. When my finger entered I stopped at the first knuckle and just wiggled the tip around. Her already tight pussy clamped down on my dick again. Her ass clenched on my finger matching her heart beat. I slowly pushed my finger farther into her rectum and she gasped. Her body tensed all over. I asked if she wanted to stop. It took a moment before I hear her softly say 'No'.

I worked my finger in and out until I felt she could take another. When the second finger went in she tensed and began gasping but said nothing. When I added the third finger she began trembling. I pumped them in and out spreading her hole as I pumped my dick in to her pussy. I thought I heard her say something and I stopped with my dick deep in her tunnel and my fingers all the way in her bowels. In a quiet pleading voice she said "I'm ready. Please fuck my ass, please. Do it now." I pulled my dick from the warmth of her pussy had guided it to her ass. At the last second I pulled my fingers from her rectum and pushed my dick in. I forced it in until my pubes were against her ass cheeks. She said "Oh damn, oh damn, I feel like I need to take a gigantic shit."

I didn't wait this time. I started making full strokes into her bowel. Her tight ass was milking me with every stroke. I had never felt anything this tight before. I felt her put a hand on her clit and rubbed it hard. Her ass milking my shaft was rapidly making me ready to blast her with come. I reached under her and pushed two fingers into her hole. Just as I was going to yell I was ready her body convulsed and she squirted her girl cum all over me. That was all it took. For the second time tonight I was blasting my cum into an eighteen year old ass. When she stopped trembling and her breathing slowed, I pulled my dick from her orifice. She stood up, turned to me and said "Just one detail left." She sat on the lounger and took my dick in her hands using her tongue to lick all the goo from my shaft. When it was clean she sucked it into her mouth and all the way down her throat once again. It was my turn to have week knees. After a half a dozen strokes like this she pulled my shaft from her mouth and stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and we hugged. She whispered in my ear "That was so you would remember to invite me back."

I looked around and saw Anna and Alissa had moved to one of the loungers, where they had been laying together watch. I didn't see CJ or Kathy and I asked Anna where they were. She said they were tired and went inside to bed." Then she giggled and said "But they didn't look tired to me." Alissa smiled and faked a yawn before she smiled at Lorraine and said we're tired to. Are you ready for bed?" Lorraine stretched, licked her lips and said "Can I sleep with you guys?" "Sure." The three of them hugged and headed inside.

Amanda looked over at me and said "Want to bet there's not a lot of sleeping going on in there?" I did one of Alissa's fake yawns and said "I'm tired to. Are you ready for bed?" she got up, walked over to me and after we kissed she whispered "I was wondering if I was ever getting you to myself again." We went inside and heard moans coming from both bedrooms. I guess we will all be sleeping in tomorrow. We went into our bedroom where Amanda stopped me and said "Remember you said you would kiss it and make it better." Before I could reply she turned to the bed, spread her feet apart and bent over at the waist until her head and breasts were resting on the covers.

As I got on my knees she reached back, spread her legs and said "Make it feel better." "How many swats?" "Ten, remember? You made us count each one." I put a big wet kiss on her left cheek and another on the right. I waited a moment and did it again. I continued until I had replaced the swats with kisses. I ran my tongue from her waist, down thru her crack, across her little pucker, thru her slit to her clit. I rolled her clit between my thumb and finger as I flicked my tongue over it. I heard a sound coming from Amanda that was somewhere between a moan and a purr. I continued to toy with her clit as I ran my tongue the other direction thru her clit to her pucker. I ran my tongue around her crinkled brown ring then pushed it in. She moaned "It just got much better."

I moved down and sucked on her lips getting more moans from her. I kissed the opening to her tunnel and licked at the nectar that was beginning to leak out. Then something unusual happened. Amanda stood up taking her sweetness away from me. She turned around and said "I have had lips and tongues all evening. What I want now is dick." She lay back on the bed, raised her legs and holding her ankles spread her legs wide. I looked down at her lips that had parted when she spread her legs and saw how moist they were with a drop running out the bottom of her slit. She said "Enough looking, put that sucker in me." I rubbed the head thru her slit until it was slick, placed it at her opening and entered her, she felt wonderful. "That is what I have been wanting for two days."

I stroked her gently as I rubbed her breasts. She released her ankles and put her legs around me, using her feet to pull me tighter. I pulled her up to me and she tightened her legs around my waist. I hugged her tight and held her as I picked her up and turned around so I could sit on the bed with her legs still around me. Amanda rocked her hips in my lap sliding my shaft in and out of her trembling tunnel. She leaned back with her hands on my knees allowing me rub and squeeze her breasts as I sucked on her hard nipples.

We stayed that way until Amanda rose up and hugged my head between her breasts. After the hug she pushed be down on the bed as she moved her legs so she was on her knees, without letting my dick slip from her pussy. She started moving up and down on my shaft with her hands on my shoulders for balance. As she rode me I slipped my right hand down between us and rubbed her swollen clit. She threw her head back and moved faster on my shaft. Soon I had to take my hand out because she was slamming herself down onto my shaft so hard and fast I thought she would break my hand. She was moaning and gasping for air. This was causing her tunnel to tighten and create a friction that was bringing me to the edge. As I yelled "I'm cumming" she slammed down one last time. Her pussy was milking what cum I had left and her hands were so tight on my shoulders it brought tears to my eyes. When my dick stopped jerking in her tunnel and she relaxed her grip on my shoulders she lay down on my chest and said "Thank you."

We lay there about 5 minute until Amanda rose up and kissed me. She said "What a day this has been. I'm ready for bed, how about you?" "That's the question that got us here." "Well then how about, I'm ready for sleep, how about you?" "I don't think I have anymore in me so sleep sounds just fine." We got up in the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over us. This time it was my turn to cuddle of to Amanda. When I fell asleep I had one leg and one arm across her and my head was on her breast.

I woke up about 10am. We lay with our arms around each other and my face was between her breasts. I kissed her breast gently and tried to move away without waking her. She didn't let that happen. "You think you could sneak out with just a kiss on my tit. Think again lover." She rolled us so that I was on my back and she was on top. Then she slid down enough that we could share a deep passionate kiss. "Where did you think you were going to sneak off to?" "I was thinking about a hot shower." "You know we don't let you shower alone." "I'm a big boy now." "We know and that's why we shower with you." As we kissed again she reached down between us and gave my shaft a squeeze. "You up to a really hot shower?" "Let's go find out."

We had the bathroom all steamed up with all ten of the shower heads on and the hot water hitting us from every angle. Amanda was bent over supporting herself with her hand on the tile bench. I was pumping into her luv hole from behind when we heard a voice say "That looks like fun. Can we play to?" I looked back and saw CJ and Lorraine standing at the shower entrance holding each other. "I thought you left with Kathy?" "I did but about 2 this morning we were all together in the family room and Lorraine asked Kathy if she wanted to swap, so Lorraine and I spent the rest of the night becoming very close friends." Amanda said "Come on in, the water's fine."

I turned back to stroking Amanda's pussy as I held her breasts to keep her from moving forward as I pushed in. Lorraine came in and knelt by my right side. She reached between my legs with her left hand and cupped my balls as I stroke my shaft in Amanda. I felt her right hand as she reach between Amanda's legs and switched between rubbing Amanda's clit and my dick. CJ stepped up on my left side and rubbed my chest as she kissed me and probed my mouth with her tongue. I didn't have time to say anything, not that I could with CJ's tongue in my mouth, but I started the day blowing a large load of cum into Amanda. She moaned and shook all over. I held deep in her until both of finished and then I pulled out. Lorraine saw my cum and her girl juices leaking from her slit, put her mouth to it and licked until nothing was left to drip.

We washed, rinsed and toweled each other dry. Amanda put on a lace thong while I got a pair of boxers then we headed for the kitchen. As we got there CJ and Lorraine were coming out of the room they used last night in lace bikini panties but stopped and waved us to them. They pointed in the other room and there were Anna, Kathy and Alissa tangled together asleep Kathy was in the middle with Anna's head on her thigh and Alissa's head on her chest looking like she was suckling a nipple. I had to get my phone and take a picture. This was a Kodak moment.

I made a pot of coffee for us and we all sat in the living room talking and laughing waiting for Anna, Kathy and Alissa to get up. I found out that Lorraine would be nineteen in a couple of months. She was 5'6", 33 22 34C brunette she also told us she was one of those kids birthday fell in the wrong part of the year so she started a year later than most. She had several wigs in different colors she wore when she thought she might be in the mood to do some flashing. When I asked what type of flashing she liked, she told us she liked to put on a short loose shirt with no panties with a bra that lifted her breasts but stopped below her areolas. She has a loose blouse that she wore because when she was going down stairs or escalators anyone standing behind her could look down and see her exposed breasts. She said she really liked going to outdoor shopping locations when the wind was blowing. She said her parents were workaholics and even though they didn't have to travel much they left early and came home late from work as long as she left a note on the bulletin board where she would be and stayed out of trouble she didn't see them much.

Noon came around and we decided that Anna, Kathy and Alissa had slept late enough. So to wake them we all picked a girl and started tickling. After five minutes of laughing, screaming, and three girls begging us to stop, we told them to get up take a shower and meet us in the living room. A few minutes later all three trudged thru to the master bath, we listened to twenty minutes of laughing moaning and giggling before they came back looking refreshed and ready for a new day. Anna and Alissa went for some coffee and Kathy sat in the chair directly across from me. None of them had put anything on so when Kathy sat in the chair and put one leg over the arm I was looking at her parted slit with her lips peeking out, another exhibitionist.

We talked a while longer so we could find out more about Kathy. She said she was an all natural 32 22 34dd strawberry blonde but since she was shaved we would have to take her word for it. She told us that even though she had a 'reputation', before last night she had only had sex one time. The boy liked to brag and embellish. She told us she had lived with her mother since her dad had left them for another woman when she was six. Her mother worked for one of the computer parts manufacturer's that has locations all over the world and she spends more than half the year home alone while her mother travels. In fact her mother had left for Singapore Thursday and after two more countries might be home in three weeks. She told us that she thought it was pretty cool that the five of us could live together, sharing everything and not fight.

anyone standing behind her could look down and see her exposed breasts. She said she really liked going to outdoor shopping locations when the wind was blowing. She said her parents were workaholics and even though they didn't have to travel much they left early and came home late from work. As long as she left a note on the bulletin board where she would be and stayed out of trouble she didn't see them much.

My stomach growled so I asked my four women if they would mind if I took Amanda for dinner. Anna said "Ooooo a date". I said "Call it what you want. Is it ok?" they all laughed and someone said "Hell yeah. Do we each get one?" "Eventually you will." I asked Amanda if she had some jeans or something so we could take the bike. "I have just the outfit." We waited a couple of hours then went to the bedroom to get dressed, but she took what she wanted and went into the bathroom telling me "It's a surprise", just before she closed and locked the door. I put on jeans, a pullover three button collarless shirt and my boots then went looking for a helmet and jacket I had that might fit her. I had black half helmet with a purple rose on each side and a leather jacket cut for a woman that matched my jacket. I had bought them as presents but fate had intervened when my wife had died. I took them to the living room to wait, you know women, for Amanda to finish getting dressed. While I sat there waiting the others were giving me the third degree. "Where are you going?" "Where ever she wants." When will you be back?" "Tonight." I felt like I was being grilled by a bunch of Jewish mothers. Then Anna said "Are you going to buy us gear and take us riding?" Oh hell what have I started? "Patience ladies."

Fortunately Amanda came out of the bedroom and got their attention. When I turned around all I could say was "WOW." She was wearing the lowest cut pair of shinny jeans I had ever seen. If they were any lower her mound would be exposed. She had on a hot pink shear lace tank top with a deep v-cut that went down to the bottom of her breasts exposing all of her cleavage. She was not wearing a bra and to draw attention to it she rubbed her palms on her nipples making them obviously hard under the lace. She had her red hair pulled back in a pony tail and all of this was balanced on 4" red platform heels. She stepped over to me, put her finger under my chin and closed my mouth. "I promise I'll let your drool on me later."

I swallowed and stuttered "Here" as I handed her the jacket. She wanted to know I was trying to cover her up. When I said I always wear leather on the road she laughed and said "I'm joking." We walked out to the bike followed by five women wearing only lace panties. They had this thing they did before I left for work but I didn't think they would do it now. Boy was I wrong. Amanda and I got on the bike before we put on our helmets Anna, Alissa and CJ hugged each of us, pulled me down to kiss a breast and said "Ride safe. You have a lot to come home to and take good care of your precious cargo tonight." I looked up and saw Kathy and Lorraine watching, I looked at CJ and nodded to them. CJ looked at them and said "your holding up the show." They broke out in big grins and ran over to us and followed my women's ritual. Amanda whispered "You can kiss mine later." I started the bike and rode down the drive with five almost nude women waving in my rear view mirror and a red headed vision's arms wrapped tight around me.

Of all the places we could have gone she requested the Texas Road house. She wanted one of their steaks. It took us twenty minutes to get there and even though it was Sunday the place was full and there was a line out the door. We had to park in the middle of nowhere. We put our jacket in the saddlebags and locked the helmets to the bike. Amanda untied her pony tail and use the mirror to fluff out her mane of red hair. She turned to me, facing away from the restaurant, pulled her tank top above her breasts and said "Now you can kiss mine." I bent to her left breast, sucked in her nipple and teased it with my tongue. When it was hard enough to cut glass I released it and stood up. She said "Hey I've got another one. I can't go in with only one hard nipple." I smiled and bent to the right breast and tease that nipple until it was just as hard. I stood up and she pulled the top down and made sure it was adjusted for maximum exposure without getting us in trouble. She took my arm and said "Let's go excite some people."

We walked to the entrance. Strolled would probably be a better word. Amanda was taking long, slow, deliberate steps that made her breasts bounce and had every male waiting for a table, and some of the women with them, looking at us as we entered to put our name on the list and get our little pager. The young woman that took our name looked at Amanda's 36D cleavage and then looked her face and smiled. She said "We are a little busy. We will page you when your table is ready." We went back thru the crowd and stood outside in the warm night air. Amanda put on quite a show for the people that kept glancing our way.

She had her arms around my chest, standing with one hi-heeled foot behind my foot and the other in front. She gave me a long tongue twisting kiss, put her head next to mine so she was facing away and whispered "Watch them and enjoy." "She began to very slowly rub her breasts and mound against me like she had an itch that needed scratching. She was whispering to me "Are those boys watching? Are you hard yet, thinking about what you'll have that those little boys are dreaming about right now. Don't you wish you could rip my clothes off right now, throw me to the ground and fill my pussy with your cock?" Listening to her whispers and having this beautiful hot woman rubbing on me had put a giant smile on my face. Several of the young guys had been watching Amanda and when one of their girlfriend/wife caught hers she hit him and turned him to face away. Amanda was whispering to me again. "Do you feel good lover knowing those boys are and their girls are jealous of what you have? As I hugged her tight our pager went off.

With Amanda clinging to my arm we walked inside to turn in our pager and get our table. Most of the couples we passed had been there before us and there was some grumbling. I guess it pays to have a hot redhead on your arm that catches the eye of the hostess. We were placed at a tall round table for two in the bar area. I noticed we were in the view of the hostess station and she glanced our way and smiled every so often. When we sat down Amanda took a seat across from me and I soon knew why. She reached across the table with her left hand and held my right hand. That was the side that was away from the aisle. She told me to order any steak for her medium rare and she wanted a diet Coke. From that time on she looked at me and nowhere else. When our server, a young man about Amanda's age arrived at our table he hesitated a moment before telling us his name was Robert and asked what we would like to drink. He hesitated because with Amanda's arm outstretched to hold my hand and leaning slightly forward her lace tank top was in a position that allowed him an unobstructed view of her left breast and hard nipple. I told him the lady wanted a diet Coke and I would have a draft beer. He stuttered thanks as he looked at her breast again before he left.

After Robert left I leaned over and said "You certainly gave him a thrill." "You are the only one I see tonight and you make all the decisions. I will stop if you say so. Is that what you want?" "Hell no." Robert came back with our drinks and had to struggle to take our order without staring at Amanda. When he had left I leaned forward and said "Do we need to talk about Kathy and Lorraine?" she leaned farther forward so we could talk but this only served to expose more of her breast to passerby's. "Do you want them to join our family" she asked? "Not if there is even a remote chance of it causing any issues in the family and especially if it could have an effect on us." She said "I'll discuss it with the rest of the family and we can have a meeting."

While we waited for our food Amanda never took her eyes from me. She didn't see, or ignored, the staff and customers that glanced at her and smiled as they walked by. She didn't see the two twenty something girls that looked as they walked by then stopped behind her and smiled at me. When our food arrived Robert had a helper with him. He was the one that placed Amanda's plate in front of her and I watched his eyes go wide. I saw them high five as they went back into the kitchen. I asked her if she would like me to cut her steak for her and she smiled and said "No thank you. I know how to handle a piece of meat." I swear I have never been so turned on by someone eating as I was tonight. Every bite she took looked like she was having oral sex. I wanted a nice dinner with a woman I had very strong feelings for and here I sat being seduced by her eating.

Half way thru the meal Amanda got up, stood next to me and kissed me. She said she had to go to the ladies room. I watched as she did that slow sensual walk thru the bar area and one of the other seating areas on her way there. I think most of the guys along the way watched also. There were a lot of smiles but one guy's wife turned around, and if a looks could kill, I would have been six feet under. I just smiled at her. I watched her return about 10 minutes later and the first thing I noticed, as she turned the last corner and walked towards me, was that the top button on her jeans was open. When she stopped next to me she held out her right hand that was closed. When she opened it there were two pieces of paper. I took them and there was a phone number on each one. Amanda put her right arm around me, turned, and with a big smile, pointed at a table in the seating area she had walked thru. "See the boy with the spiky blond hair? These came from him and one of the other guys at his table. They're looking at us right now. Hold up the papers, wad them and throw them on the floor then hold me tight and kiss me like you were sucking on my pussy. I pulled her to me with one hand on her back and the other behind her head. I put my mouth on hers and forced my tongue in. I released her after a minute and she returned to her seat to finish her dinner.

A few minutes later she leaned over and said she was done and wanted to go home and eat some fresh meat. I waved Robert over and told him I needed the check. He asked if everything was ok and I told him better than expected. I paid the check and we walked out the same way we came in. Amanda clinging to my arm and doing that slow motion walk. As we went past the hostess station the same girl was there. Amanda gave her a little wave and said "Thank you." When we got back to the bike she unbuttoned another button, reached two fingers in her jeans and pulled out another piece of paper with a phone number on it. "This is from the hostess. She has an apartment and lives alone, she said she would love to have us over one evening and get to know both of us better." She held the paper to my nose and it smelled of a new musky girl sent. "She rubbed this on her pussy for us."

As I got the jackets out Amanda pulled her top off over her head. Before I could say anything she said "You said I had to wear the jacket, you didn't say I had to wear anything under it." She put on the jacket but didn't zip it up. Instead she said "Suck on my nipples one more time. I love it when you roll them with your teeth." Always happy to please a lady I attacked them with gusto. Sucking and nibbling first one then the other. Amanda rolled her head back and gave a moan is she shivered and held me tight to her breast. When she relaxed and released me she simply said "Take me home and fuck me." We put our helmets on, got on the bike and I sped away home.

When we got on the highway where I could set my cruise control I put my left hand on her leg. She grabbed it and brought it between us like I s going to scratch my back, instead she placed it on her breast, pressed against my back and yelled "squeeze" loud enough for me to here over the road noise. As we went down the road with me squeezing her she hugged me tight and I barely heard her say "OOOHHHH".we were about 6 miles from home when she took my hand and moved it down across her stomach to her jeans. She had unfastened the rest of the buttons and slid my hand down so I could feel her soaking wet slit. I touched her swollen clit and she yelled in my ear "Get us home. I need you."

A few minutes later I pulled into my carport and when we got off the bike she removed her helmet and jacket that she had never zipped, and dropped to her knees. I barely had my helmet off when she opened my pants, pulled out my stiff dick and sucked it into her mouth. After all of the teasing and fingering her on the ride home I knew I wasn't going to last long. She had already taken the full length of me down her throat and raw lust took over. I grabbed her hair and started making harder strokes into her mouth and throat. When she looked up at me there were tears in her eyes but I didn't care. I just continued to fuck into her face until I felt my cum start to boil out. I pulled my dick from her mouth and aimed it at her face. Just as I blasted the first shot onto her face a flash went off but I was beyond caring. After several more blasts and flashes I looked around to see Alissa, Anna and CJ standing a short distance away with Anna flashing away with a camera.

Amanda stood up next to me, with my cum on her face, my dick in her hand, and posed as the camera flashed some more. Alissa said "Dinner must have gone well. Look at her crotch." Amanda had been so sexually aroused between dinner and the ride home there was a large dark spot in the crotch of her Levis from her juices leaking out. CJ said "Amanda, you have to tell us all about it." "Not now. I still have some unfinished business" as she led me to the house by my dick.

When we got to the bedroom I sat on the bed and started taking off my boots but apparently not fast enough. She grabbed my boots and barely loosened them enough to pull them off. She took hold of my pant legs and since my pants were still open from the blow job, pulled them off me. With me now lying naked she stepped back, kicked off her heels and peeled her Levis off. She had gone commando tonight. She crawled onto me like a panther stalking prey. Her hand guided my once again hard shaft to her hole and with no hesitation she pushed down driving it all the way in. I was holding her breasts and pinching her nipples as she supported herself with her hands on my chest. I looked at her face, still covered with my cum and her eyes were filled with lust and abandon. As she bounced on my shaft harder and faster, she dug her nails into my flesh. She looked down at me and yelled "Oh God, cum in me" now as her body was racked with convulsions. I succumbed to the milking of the hot sleeve my shaft was buried in. Even though it had only been minutes since the blow job outside I blasted another full load into her womb.

When she relaxed her arms gave away am I was holding her up by her breasts. I eased her down to lay on me and noticed the flash again. I looked over at the three smiling faces in the door way and heard Anna say "These should make for an interesting family album." Then I closed my eyes and joined Amanda in sleep.

I don't know how long we had laid there when we were awakened by CJ. "When you two lovebirds have a moment we want a family meeting" and then she walked away. I asked Amanda what that was about and she told me she had no idea. She started to rise up and when I asked where she thought she was going she replied she needed to clean up. I said "Allow me." I pulled her up to my face and had her turn around so I could watch her little brown pucker clinch as I licked her slit and hole clean. While I was busy cleaning her she did the same, licking our juices that had leaked out from my balls and dick. As my dick started to rise again she said "Let's get up while I still can."

We walked into the family room with Amanda holding my arm. I looked at her and laughed. She wanted to know what was so funny. When I told her she still had some of my cum on her face she wiped it with her finger then put it in her mouth and slowly sucked it off. Anna looked at her and said "Who's the little slut now?" referencing the time Amanda had called Anna a little slut for biting her nipple to hard. We all had a good laugh at that. We all sat down at the couch. Amanda was on one side, CJ on the other, with Anna and Alissa on the floor in front of us.

CJ took the remote and said "We want to show you the album we started" and turned on the big screen. There in all her hi-def 65" glory was Amanda with my dick shooting what was probably the third blast onto her face. Anna had managed to catch my cum just before it hit her. "We decided that this was the best one." The next one was of us on the bed with Amanda's head thrown back, her back arched and her mouth open like she was screaming. You could see how tight I was holding her breasts and my face looked like I was straining to finish. I didn't remember seeing that flash. "We voted this one number two." The next one was Amanda standing next to me with my dick in her hand, cum on her face and an obvious wet spot in the crotch of her Levis. They even had pictures from my phone including the one this morning of Anna, Kathy and Alissa tangled together asleep.

They had pictures taken at yesterday's party. Apparently Anna was quite the shutterbug with her digital camera. One was Amanda, Alissa and CJ playing the three on three volley ball. The next one had caught Amanda in mid air as she went up to spike a ball. She had her arm out to hit the ball and her bikini top had popped up above her breasts. The next picture showed her with the top partially back on and a dark haired girl flicking the exposed nipple with her pierced tongue. They had pictures of most of the other girls at the party. Most were posed and either topless or nude.

After the picture show I asked where Kathy and Lorraine were and was told they were sent home so we could talk. "Ok, talk". "What do you think about adding to our family?" "Well, we have one more bedroom so space would not be a problem. My concern is sharing. Six women, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and one guy, do you see where I'm going with this? I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize what we have now. Don't get me wrong I really like both of them but are you sure you like them enough to have them here all the time and share everything with. Will it cause jealousy? I am very happy with the four of you and will accept whatever we decide." It was quite for a minute and then Amanda spoke up. He's right you know. We have fun in every possible way right now. Five people is a good number. I like them to but I really don't want to give up any of my time, do any of you? I looked at Anna and CJ. "You have the least available time right now do you want to lose any of it?" Alissa said "We can still invite them to our outings can't we?" "Yes, as long as the family agrees." There was no vote. The family would remain as it was. "What's next on your agenda?"

CJ said "We want to hold a get together her for our volley ball team most of them were Saturday and think it would be fun. They also really like not having boys around." "How many people are you thinking of having here?" "Twenty besides us." "When is this supposed to happen?" "We were hoping for the first weekend next month." How about we tone this one down a little? Saturday was fun but I think it went a bit overboard. Volleyball, swimming, topless or nude are ok but no visible sex. If someone wants to go inside and look at your rooms, I won't see anything. What's next?" "Well if no one else has anything, I want to make an announcement. Week after next is spring break correct?" They all shook their heads yes. "I have a house boat and ski boat reserved from Sunday morning until the next Saturday at Lake Mead in Nevada." All of a sudden I had Anna, Alissa and CJ on top of me all trying to say thank you or kissing and hugging me. When they let up I continued. "When Anna and CJ's parents get home Amanda is going to ask them if you can go with us as a thank you for introducing us." "If they say yes?" CJ said "They will, we will make sure they do." "If they say yes we will leave after you all get home from school Friday and drive thru the night and spend Saturday night the boat so we can leave early Sunday."

After another round of Thank You's and hugs I said "It's still early, lets hit the pool." As they went thru the kitchen I made a detour thru my bathroom and grabbed a blue pill. They grabbed a beer for me and they brought out wine and glasses. I swam a few laps and when I was done I was standing along one side of the pool in water that came up to my stomach. Amanda came up to me put her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist and hugged and kissed. She laced her fingers together behind my neck and leaned back as far as she could. I put my hands on her hips and together we were rubbing her mound on my shaft.

The wine and warm water was having an effect on my women. When the other three saw what was happening they moved over next to us. Anna was at my right side and was running one of her hands across my chest and stomach as she kissed my neck and lips. CJ and Alissa were on either side of Amanda rubbing her breasts while kissing her neck and face. Anna moved so she could put a hand on my shaft and the other on my hand that was on Amanda's hip. I felt her trying to raise Amanda higher so I lifted her until I felt Anna move the head of my dick so it was in Amanda's slit. I held her up while Anna lined the head up with her entrance. Amanda felt me in her hole and moaned as I eased her down on my shaft.

As I slowly stroked into Amanda I felt Anna's hand between us rubbing Amanda's clit. Amanda was receiving so much stimulation that in just a few minutes she pulled me close and moaned as she kissed me. I could feel her velvety tunnel milking my shaft as she continued to moan in my mouth. When she finished milking me she leaned back and said to all of us "Thank you so much. That is the gentlest that anyone has treated me and made me orgasm." We stayed that way, Amanda holding me close, with my hard dick still in her, Anna, Alissa and CJ around us in a group hug, for what seemed like a long time but was only 5 minutes. Alissa said "Let's go up on the deck." I went to lift Amanda from my hard dick she asked for just a little more. After 5 more minutes she had another small orgasm, kissed me and said "Now I'm ready."

When we got out of the pool the girls had pulled the cushions off the loungers and put them together on the deck. Alissa was laying in the middle of them with her arms stretched out to me. As I laid down over her Amanda said "You children play a while. I'll get us some more to drink." I had my knees between her legs and was supporting myself on my elbows as our lips met. She kissed me softly and as I started to move down to her neck she cooed "Be gentle and make love to me." I was kissing her neck and ear lobes when she reached down and put both hands on my dick that was lying against her slit. As she stroked my shaft I put my hands to massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. She was already making little moans as I ran my tongue around her areola and flicked the hard nipples in the middle.

I kissed and licked my way across her smooth, flat stomach pulling my shaft from her hands. As I neared her mound she began running her hands thru my hair. I pushed her legs up and apart and asked her to hold her ankles. I lay down on my stomach with my mouth a tongues reach from her slit and inhaled her teenage musk. I could lay here enjoying this view for a long time. I ran a finger thru her slit and collected a sample of her sweet nectar. When I put it to my lips it was like I tasting honey. I parted her lips with my fingers and slid my tongue across the entrance to her love tunnel and up to her clit. I felt a little shiver from her but when I sucked her clit between my lips she bucked her hips up trying to push her slit against my mouth. I let loose of her clit, put my mouth over her slit and pushed my tongue into her she let go of her ankles and grabbed my head, pulling me tight to her pussy. I probed as deep as my tongue would reach. Her shivers became tremors as I continued to fuck her with my tongue. I felt and tasted a gush of her nectar as she had a small orgasm.

When she quieted and the tremors stopped I rose up and moved so I could rub the head of my shaft thru her slit to make it slick. I grabbed her legs by the ankles so I could hold them up and wide apart. I aimed my dick at her entrance and entered her slowly. Anna and CJ lay down on either side of and played with her breasts, rubbing them, kissing them, pinching and nibbling on her nipples. CJ had one hand rubbing Alissa's clit as I made long, slow, full strokes in her wet tunnel. As both girls got more aggressive sucking on her nipples and squeezing her breasts I stroked faster. Alissa's legs started shaking, she pulled both girls tight to her breast and yelled "love me….harder…. harder… I'm ready to cum." I pushed into her hard and held it deep. Her legs got stiff and her pussy was clenching my dick. She was moaning and yelling "YES, YES, YES."

When her legs relaxed I pulled out of her and laid them down. Amanda was sitting in a chair by the table with an amused look on her face. I stood up and walked over to her and she handed me a beer. I bent down, kissed her and asked what she found funny. "I was wondering if you could handle two more tonight. You don't want to disappoint your two biggest fans." Then she just grinned at me. "Why don't you ask them in the morning? When they are finished with Alissa I'm going to ask them to join me tonight, if you don't mind." "Why would I mind? I have had you to myself since last night and we did all agree to share you." She reached out and took my still hard shaft in her hand and pulled me to her. She took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She took it out, smiled at me and said "Alissa does taste fine, doesn't she?"

Anna and CJ were moving away from Alissa so I stepped over hand helped her up. When she had stood up and made sure her legs would hold her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a long passionate kiss. When she was done she stepped back and holding my hands looked at the other girls and said "Ladies I think we chose well. He's definitely a keeper." We stood by the others, Amanda gave me a cold beer and made sure all four of my women had glasses of wine.

I took my beer and sat down in the middle of the cushions followed by all four women with Amanda bringing a bottle of wine for them. CJ sat on my right side and Alissa was on my left, both were snuggled up close. Anna decided she wanted to sit between my legs and lean back against my chest. She took my left arm and pulled it around her with my hand on her right breast. She hugged me tight with her left arm. Amanda sat behind me with her breasts against my back and her right arm over my right shoulder. I sat there a moment luxuriating in the naked woman flesh that was pressing me from all sides.

I asked what I had done to rate such fine treatment. Anna hugged my arm to her breasts and said "We love you." Then CJ said "Because you treat us like women." You care for and about us." Amanda said "Because we know this relationship cannot be just about sex. We want to have family moments where we are just together enjoying each other's company. "So if I came home and said let's just sit and watch a movie or let's have a family dinner out with no weird stuff that would be good?" "Yes." "Ok then since tomorrow is the last time we will all be together for a while, when I get home, everyone be dressed for a family dinner out. Casual attire like you would wear in front of your mother." I looked at Alissa and said "Before you ask, yes, you can go commando since I know you do around your mother." That got a good laugh. "Oh, except Anna." "Hey, why me? I want to go to." "Oh your going but you need to be naked when I get home because I want you to help me wash off all of the work grime before we go." She turned in my lap and started kissing all over my face and saying "Yes dear, anything your heart desires dear."

We talked about the coming week on the house boat and what we would need. The girls all thought they could pack all o their clothes in one small suit case. Their logic was they weren't going to be wearing any for the seven days on the boat so all they needed was a bikini to get to on the boat when they got there and when we brought it back. I love their thinking. They had finished off a bottle of wine and were being very touchy feely. When I said I was thinking about going to bed Anna and CJ at the same time said "Alone." "Why not?" Anna said "Your big head may be saying alone but your little head has been poking me in the back since we sat down. He knows what he wants. That's why not." "I suppose you think I should take you and CJ to bed tonight to make little head happy?" CJ said "It works for me."

Amanda stood up and pulled Alissa up with her. As they walked towards the house she said "Good night children. See you in the morning." Before I knew what hit me CJ pushed me over on my back and began kissing me. I felt Anna take my shaft in her hand. As she was stroking me, CJ rose up holding my arms down and straddled my chest using her lower legs to pin my arms. I felt Anna's warm, soft lips on the head of my dick as CJ scooted higher. At the same time Anna sucked my dick completely into her throat CJ sat her pussy on my face as she grabbed my head to pull me up. I was being mauled by two lust filled teen girls and I loved it. When CJ saw that she didn't need to hold my head she put one hand to her slit and spread her lips for my tongue. She used the other hand to pinch and pull on her nipples.

In just minutes I felt the familiar pressure that meant I would shoot my load of cum any second. CJ had her head back moaning as she pulled her nipples and rubbed her slit on my tongue. Suddenly she moaned louder and said "That's it yes." And she flooded my mouth with her teen nectar. I was ready to shoot my load and when Anna bottomed my dick in her throat I started blasting gobs of my seed down it. I was having trouble breathing because of all of CJ's juices leaking around my mouth and getting in my nose. When CJ realized I was choking she moved off my face. Anna had pulled my dick from her throat and was smiling up at me around my still throbbing shaft. I asked "Can we go to the bedroom now?"

They pulled me up from the cushions and Alissa looked down and said "Little head is still up, now it's my turn." With that she took my hand and led me to the bedroom with Anna close behind. When we got to the bedroom Anna told CJ to stop. She looked at me and said "I know we said we want you to treat us like women, but can we call you daddy while were making love, please?" I looked at CJ and she was nodding her head yes. "If that's what you want. Do it." Anna told CJ don't start yet and ran out the door. She came back a minute later with something in her hand and told CJ to meet her in the bathroom.

When they came out a few minutes later my hard dick surged and felt like a steel rod. They were standing side by side with their hair in pigtails. They had one hand holding a doll between their breasts as the other was pulling on a bottom lip. Together they said "Daddy. We had a bad dream. Can we sleep with you tonight?" "Where are your nightgowns?" "We were so scared we wet them and had to take them off, see?" They pushed their mounds to me and I could see the moisture on their slits. "It looks like you didn't dry very well." "Will you do it for us?" Get up on my bed and lay down next to each other so I can check you.

Both girls jumped up on the bed and laid down still clutching their dolls. "Girls you have to open your legs so daddy can see if he needs to wipe you." Both girls spread their legs wide and said "Like this daddy?" I looked at the moisture that was collecting on their outer lips and slits ant told them "You don't look like you wet yourself." "But daddy, when we woke up we had a big wet spot on our nightgowns right here" and they pointed at their mounds. "Can daddy touch you and see why you are wet?" "Yes daddy" I put my finger to Anna's slit and wiped it thru. As I put the finger to my lips to taste her she said "That tickled daddy." CJ said "Tickle me to daddy." I put my finger to CJ and she said "Oh that does tickle daddy." "Daddy, would you tickle us some more? Please daddy, please, please?" "If you really want me to, I will." "Please, please daddy we really want you to tickle us more. PPlleeaasseee?" "Ok."

I moved so I could use one hand on each of them. I put my index fingers in their slits and slid them from the bottom to the top several times. "Oh daddy that tickles and makes us feel funny." I bent down and sucked Anna's clit first and then moved to CJ's. "Oh daddy what are you doing that makes us feel all tingly inside. Do it some more, please." I continued moving back and forth between them, licking and sucking their swollen clits. I felt them trembling and CJ said "Oh daddy what's happening. I feel soooo good and light headed. My insides are shaking and at feel like their full of bees buzzing.

I said "Here let me check and see if there are bees" and I pushed my index fingers into each of them and stroked as deep as it would go. "Oh daddy, don't stop. Don't…stop….your…. finger is… making… my insides….tingle again." "Do you really like it baby girls?" "Yes daddy we do. Can you do it more and deeper, please daddy? "I'm sorry babies but my fingers won't reach any farther." "Daddy, what about you're thingy? When we got on the bed it looked longer." I'm not sure baby girls, it might be too big." "Can we look at it and see?" "Ok, but be careful so you don't hurt it."

They slid apart so I could sit between them and lean against the head board. They slid down so they could lay their heads on my hips so their mouths were even with my shaft. They took the hand that was not still holding their doll and poked at my shaft and giggled. "Look, it waved." Anna put her hand on it and said "Daddy I can't get my fingers all the way around it." "That's ok." "CJ asked "Daddy what's that stuff coming from the tip. Is it pee?" "No baby girl. That's pre-cum. It's what makes daddy's thing slick so it will go in easier. Rub it around the end and feel it." Anna said "Ooh it's gooey, but slick, it feels good." "Now rub it all over my thing." "That feels so good now share with your sister and let her rub it for a while." CJ began rubbing my shaft and I saw Anna lick her fingers. "Daddy it tastes good, A little salty, but good. Can I have some more?" Baby girl, if you want more, put your lips on my thing and suck on it like a straw. In just a little bit you will have all you want, but you have to share with your sister." CJ was stroking me really fast and I felt a load ready to blast. Just as Anna placed her lips over the end of my shaft, CJ's hand job succeeded. I started shooting cum into Anna's mouth. When I stopped twitching CJ said "Daddy she got it all and won't share." "Anna, give some to your sister." She leaned over CJ and held her head as she dribbled cum into her sister's mouth. Then she kissed her and I could see them pushing it back and forth between them. They both stuck out their tongues to show me my come puddled on them. They swallowed and then said that tasted good daddy, can we have some more." "Maybe later." CJ said "It's not too big daddy, will you tickle us some more."

Right now I was sure glad I took that pill. I stood up next to the bed and told CJ to come to daddy. She slid over to me still holding her doll to her breasts. I had her lay down on the edge of the bed. She smiled and said "Are you going to tickle me now daddy." "I sure am baby girl." Holding her legs up by her ankles I took my shaft and rubbed the head thru her slit. "Oh, is that your thingy daddy?" "Yes it is. Are you sure you want me to tickle you?" "Yes daddy more than anything." I put my dick at her hole and pushed all the way in. "Daddy, I'm so full. Can you move it so it tickles to?" I moved my hands to her breasts and used them as handles as I started stroking into her. She was moaning and saying "Daddy it feels so good. Daddy is this what you call fucking?" Yes baby girl. Do you like it?" "Oh yes daddy can we do it more? It makes my insides tingle."

Anna crawled over and said "Daddy, what about me I want to be tickled to." I pulled my dick out of CJ and she whined "Daaaddddyyy, don't stop now. It was really starting to tickle me." "Patience baby girl." I had Anna stand between me and CJ. "Did you see how I was holding your sister?" "Yes daddy." Well I want you to bend over and lie on your sister and hold her like I was." When she lay down and grabbed CJ's breasts I put my dick to her hole and pushed it in. She moaned from the full feeling and squeezed CJ's breasts causing her to jump. I stroked her about twenty times and each time I hit bottom she said "Oh daddy fuck me some more." I pulled out and entered CJ's hole. Anna was saying "Nooo daddy, not now." And CJ was saying "Thank you daddy I need you."

I spend the next ten minutes playing rabbit, moving from hole to hole. The girls were kissing and playing with each other's breasts. They were moaning and kept calling me daddy, asking for more. When I felt I was close to cumming I said "Baby girls, do you still want more of daddy's cum?" "Please daddy, can we have it now?" I pulled out and told them to get on their knees on the floor. "Put your heads together and open your mouths baby girls" they leaned their heads together saying "Like this daddy" as they opened their mouths into big O's. I took my dick in my hand and jacked furiously. Cum boiled up and blasted from my dick. The first shot hit Anna in the nose, the second landed where their cheeks touch and the third was dead center in CJ's mouth. After that they both had their tongues on the head if my dick licking up what was continuing to dribble out. When no more came out, they said "That was fun daddy. What now?" Well you still have some on your faces, why don't you clean them off."

They looked at each other, smiled and began licking my cum off their faces. They looked at me and ask "How do we look now daddy?" "You look delicious baby girls. Now, it's time for bed." "Daddy were we good? Can we sleep with you tonight?" "Ok but you have to sleep real close so I can keep you safe." They squealed and climbed in to bed with me. CJ spooned against my back and Anna was in front. Anna lifted one leg grabbed my shaft and laid it in her crotch. She lowered her leg clamping me there and said "I'll keep that safe for you, daddy." I laid there listening to them breath for a few minute before I fell asleep. My last thought was 'I have to make sure this family stays together.


	38. The girls next door Part 2

The Girls Next Door – 9

Spring Break Pt.1

When my alarm went off I rose up and looked around. On one side of me was CJ, an 18 year old brunette lying on her side, facing me with the covers kicked off. Her hair was in pigtails and she was clutching a doll between her 36C breasts. On the other side was Anna, another pigtailed brunette, 15years old, laying on her back, her 34D breasts pointing towards the ceiling? I leaned over and took one of Anna's nipples in my mouth. As I sucked on it she moaned and started to stir. I put a hand over her mouth and she opened her eyes. I put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. I pulled her to a sitting position and turned to CJ. I drew back and put a ringing swat on her ass and jumped back.

She was instantly awake yelling "What the fuck?"

"Is that any way to talk to daddy?"

"Daddy my ass, that hurt. You left a hand print."

"You want daddy to kiss it and make it better?"

She smiled and said "Daddy's going to have to do a lot more than kiss it."

I slid off the other side of the bed, grabbed a laughing Anna by the hand and said "Meet us in the showers if you want me to make it better." Anna and I were soaping each other under the rain head when CJ finally joined us.

She hit me on the shoulder and said with a pout "Daddy you left a hand print on my tender butt. Please put your thingy in it and make it better."

"Are you sure, baby girl?"

"Oh yes, no more daddy talk. Do me now." I moved her to the back of the shower and had her bend over and put her hands on the tile bench. I grabbed the closest lube I could find, a bottle of conditioner, and squirted a big dollop in my hand. I rubbed a good portion on my shaft and then rubbed the rest in CJ's crack over her puckered asshole.

I put my thumb to her crinkled pucker and pushed it in. she jerked and said "OH". I moved it in and out a few times and asked if she was ready. She moaned loudly and said "Put your daddy dick in my ass and fuck me." I pulled out my thumb and lined up the tip of my shaft with her asshole. I pushed and the head popped in. I kept pushing until I felt my balls hit her pussy. I held it deep inside her while she was taking deep breaths and groaning. I reached under her and grabbed her breasts. I started stroking her ass as hard and fast as I could while I squeezed her breasts trying to make her scream. After several minutes passed I felt her starting to tremble and my cum was boiling up from my balls.

She screamed "OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING." I pushed my dick deep in her bowels and unloaded what seemed to be a gallon of cum. She was yelling "That's it fill my ass with you seed. Fuck your baby girl's ass hard." Before I started to go soft I rammed into her ass again and again as it milked the cum from my dick. I pulled her upright and stood there hugging her to me as ass was trying to push me out. When my dick came out with a pop I turned her around and kissed her. I asked if the hand print on her ass check still hurt and she replied in a voice barely above a whimper "What hand print daddy?"

We finished showering and dried off. I had to get ready for work. I kissed Anna and CJ and told them I'd see them this evening.

Anna said "You know you can't sneak out that easy."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

She frowned and said "We do it because we love you. Let's go." That said I walked out of the house to get on my motorcycle with a naked teen on each arm. Once I was on the bike, and before I put my helmet, on each of them hugged me, kissed me and pulled me down to kiss their breasts.

Then they said "Be careful and ride safe. You have a lot to come home to." This was something they had been doing since the first day they had stayed with me.

Like every morning the last thing I saw as I left was naked teens waving bye to me. The day at work sped by, especially since I seemed to spend most of it thinking about a week on a house boat with four young women. I made sure everyone knew I would be gone and probably would not have phone service. The guys that worked for me just smiled. One of them said "Even if you do you probably will be too occupied to answer."

I left a little early and when I pulled into the carport Anna came out naked to meet me. The big advantage to living at the end of a rural road and your nearest neighbor being over 300 yards away was clothes became unnecessary. She grabbed my hand and said "Come on, we have to get showered and ready for our family dinner."

I had told her the night before that I wanted everyone but her to be ready to go to dinner when I got home. I wanted her naked so she could join me in the shower by fore we got ready. As we went thru the house I asked where the rest of the girls we and she said "Your early, they're still getting dressed. They want to look their best for our man."

We got to the bedroom and as I pulled my shirt off she pushed me so I was sitting on the bed. She was on her knees taking off my boots and socks off. When she was done she told me to stand up. She unfastened my pants and pulled them down. I don't wear underwear so she was now looking at my rapidly rising 8" dick. She took it in her hand and gave it a few strokes to make it fully hard. She ran her tongue around the dead and planted kisses up and down the length of my shaft. She put her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around it. Suddenly she moved her tongue under it and pushed down until my dick was fully lodged down her throat. I could feel her throat muscles squeezing the head as it tried to pull me deeper. She pulled my shaft from her mouth, smacked her lips and smiled up at me.

I said "we're supposed to be getting ready to go out for dinner."

"I need a snack to hold me until then."

She pushed my dick down her throat again and held it as she massaged my balls. She pulled her head back until there was only about 3" still in her mouth and used her other hand to rapidly stroke the rest of my shaft. She was sucking on me lick a soda straw and probing my piss hole with her tongue. Every dozen or so strokes with her hand she would again plunge the entire shaft down her throat and hold it for a moment. She knew what it took to bring me to orgasm rapidly. When I told her I was ready to cum she plunged my dick down her throat and held it therewith her hands on my but as I unloaded my seed down her throat. She held it deep until my dick stopped twitching.

She pulled my shaft from her mouth and said "Can you tell I've been practicing holding my breath?"

"Yes I can lover. That's absolutely the best blow job I have ever had." She smiled and the stood up and w shared a long kiss.

Then she started pulling me towards the shower saying "We need to get ready for tonight." For the first time we actually showered together with only a little touching a grabbing. We got out and I dried her off. As I went to grab her for a hug, she slipped away saying I have to get dressed, see you in a little while.

I put on slacks, a sports shirt and jacket and went to the living room. I could hear giggling from the other bedrooms as I sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on to catch some news and realized that this was the first time in weeks I was sitting in the house alone. About twenty minutes later my four young women walked into the living room. They were wearing flower print dresses that stopped just above the knee. With their hair and makeup done they looked like they had just stepped out of one of those Glamour Shots places you see in the malls.

Amanda said "Would mother approve?"

"Or daddy quipped CJ."

"Daddy likes. There's no doubt about it. Are we ready for dinner? Do you have any requests?"

"Italian." "By the time we got in the truck they had all decided that since we were doing a 'family dinner", they wanted to go to the Olive Garden.

When we got to the restaurant as is usually the case I had to park my truck almost in the boondocks but walking to the entrance with Amanda on my right arm with Alissa, Anna and CJ walking together just looked and felt right. I thought we looked like a family. We had to wait about 20 minutes for a table and standing there with these four women we drew some appreciative looks. Not the jealous looks like when I had taken Amanda to dinner, but smiles that said 'A nice looking family'. They called our name and seated us at a large round table in the main room. I was sitting with Amanda on my right and Anna on my left.

We ate and talked about next week's boat trip, what we needed to get and all the things they wanted to do while we were gone. When we had finished our food and were just relaxing I said to them "You know I love you all and I want us to be together forever. I hope you know that anything and everything I want for one of you, I want for all of you. Unfortunately some things can only be done to one of you." They were all nodding their heads in agreement when I reached into my pocket, pulled out a small and turned to Amanda. As I slid out of my chair to one knee the table was dead silent.

I took Amanda's shaking hand and said "Amanda Moore I know it has only been a month but I believe in love at first sight. Would you make me and our family complete by becoming my wife?" she had the most surprised look on her face and was having trouble getting words out.

Anna, Alissa and CJ were telling her "Say yes, say yes."

I notice several flashes go of before Amanda finally regained speak and said "Yes, yes oh god yes" sounding like she was having an orgasm. I stood up and hugged her as the other girls came around the table to join us. People around us were clapping so we turned toward them and gave a little wave before we all sat back down. Amanda was trying to stop her hand from shaking as she showed her ring to the girls and they were laughing and trying to calm her down.

We decided it was time to go and as we walked out everyone was wishing us well or saying congratulations. When we got outside I turned to the other girls and said "I wish I could have proposed to all of you but society doesn't allow it."

They all hugged us again and Alissa said "This is best for the family." We got to the truck and Amanda had to have some more hugs and kisses before she let go of me and got in.

Anna said "Really? Your guys need to get a room." We all laughed and then I got in and pulled out of the lot.

I asked "How about some late evening family fun?" All of the girls said it sounded good.

As I drove, CJ said "Isn't this the way we went after our last night out." I didn't say anything and a few miles later she said "Damn, do we get another night on the golf course?" I just kept silent and drove. By the time I pulled off the road where we had parked our last night out, the girls were giddy and anxious to get out. There was a full moon and the sky was clear. Leaving our shoes behind, We gathered the blankets, pillows radio and ice chest from the back of the truck it took off to our spot on the fairway. As soon as we spread the blankets and dropped the pillows someone turned on the radio and slow music was playing. I sat down in the middle of the blanket and watched as four beautiful young women swayed and danced to the music. Soon they were unzipping their dresses and letting them fall to the ground. None of them were wearing panties and their bras quickly joined their dresses on the ground.

When all four were nude they came to me and sat next to me with Amanda on my lap. Alissa opened the ice chest and withdrew a bottle of champagne and glasses. When the glasses were filled Alissa said "Congratulations to the future couple."

I raised a glass and said "To our future family."

Anna said "Hey, how come he has clothes on and we don't." Next thing I knew I was covered in naked women pulling my clothes off. I was now on my back naked with my four women holding me down.

When I asked what was going on Amanda said "Well you said everything you want for one of us you want for all of us. What we want to know, is there really enough of you to go around." "And just how are you going to do that?" "We thought we would hold you down and take turns with you until you beg for mercy."

"Yeah, right."

"We'll see, big boy."

Amanda leaned down and kissed me. At the same time I felt another set of lips on the head of my dick. Amanda rose up and I caught a glimpse of Alissa kissing the head of my dick just before another set of lips were placed on my mouth. CJ was on her knees and lowered her pussy to my mouth. So many sensations at one time. I felt my dick engulfed in Alissa throat while CJ was rubbing her slit on my mouth and tongue. As I was adjusting to that I felt my balls pulled into a warm, wet mouth. This lasted for several minutes until Alissa mouth was replaced by a wet, tight pussy. CJ lifted off my mouth and Anna brought her mouth to mine and kisses me with a heated passion, pushing her tongue into my mouth, moving it around and tasting CJ's juices. My balls were spit out of their warm mouth glove and taken in hand, literally. The pussy on my dick was raising up until only the tip was in them driving all the way down. I could feel the tip touching the deepest part of her vagina. Anna broke our kiss and another set of pussy lips took her place. While they were swapping I saw that it was Alissa sitting on my dick and Amanda was now sitting on my face.

They were using me as their very own fuck toy. They kept changing positions or stopping their stroking just as I was about to cum. Once whoever was sucking on my dick felt me tense and grabbed the base to tight I yelled into the pussy that was riding my face and all thought of cumming went away. When Amanda rose from my face Anna took her place facing my feet. My arms we now free. As Anna lowered her slit to my mouth I used my fingers to spread her lips so I could push my tongue into her hole. I held her, stopping her from sliding up and down across my mouth and fucked her with my tongue. I felt Alissa rise off my dick and she was replaced with another mouth. This time it took several tries before it was able to take me all the way down. The throat was contracting around my shaft and without warning I shot five blasts of cum down it. The mouth came off my dick and I heard CJ say "Uumm that was good. Let's see how many more we can get." Then she swallowed me again and resumed stroking my shaft in her throat.

They continued swapping positions and trying to wear me out. After I came three more times in 45 minutes I finally had to say enough. My jaws hurt, my face was covered in their girl cum and more importantly my dick was sore from an hour straight of being sucked and fucked. I needed a break. They let me sit up and gave me a glass of champagne. It seems they had been taking little rests and sipping the champagne to keep their libido up. As I drank they moved in close to me and were pressing their naked bodies against mine. Amanda hugged me and said to the others "It took the four of us over an hour to wear him down. I think we should marry him." Then she looked in my eyes and said "Are you ready to satisfy four wives till death do us part?"

"Yes. Are the four of you prepared to love, honor and OBEY till death do us part?"

After a moment's hesitation they looked at each other, nodded, and said yes."

I raised my glass and said "To my wives."

They whispered to each other for a minute then one at time raised a glass and said "I promise to love, honor and obey." When all four had raised a glass and made the promise they all raised their glass and said "To our husband." They emptied their glasses and once again I was pressed down by four naked women. This time it was for kissing me and each other and just being happy. Soon I was lying on my back looking at the stars with two women on each side. They were also on their backs resting their heads on my chest and stomach. Not much was being said as we just laid there enjoying being together. I realized it was getting real late.

"Dearly beloved, we need to head home. Three of you have school in the morning and I have to go to work. They were grumbling but soon everything was packed, all the clothes were picked up and we were walking naked back to the truck.

Alissa, do you know the way home?"

"Yes"

"You drive," and I handed her the keys. I wanted to ride in the back seat with Amanda. She sat in the middle until I got in. I had her sit on my lap facing me and we moved away from the door to have room. I could feel her wet slit against my hard shaft. I put my hands on her hips and helped her rise up enough that she could reach between us and put the head at her hole. I eased her down until she was all the way in my lap.

"UUUmmmm, I thought I would have to wait until tomorrow. I got my mouth filled but my pussy was left out."

"Then I guess this is your first official fiancée fuck, congratulations. This should also help getting Anna and Alissa permission to go." She rode me all the way home. Just before we got to our driveway Amanda and I climaxed together. Alissa parked the truck but Amanda sat here for a while as the other three went in. Neither of us had the strength to get out for a while. When we did go in the house was dark except for a light one of the women had turned on for us. It only took a few minutes for us to get in bed cover-up with me spooned to Amanda's back and fall asleep. What a day.

The next day was Tuesday. CJ an Anna's parent would be home early and I probably would not see them until we left Friday. I got home about an hour early and Amanda's car was gone. I found the front door unlocked and walked in. Alissa was sitting on the couch with her back to me. As I walked towards her, I asked where Amanda was. She turned to me and I could now see she was crying. I sat down next to her she put her arms around me with her head on my shoulder.

"She went to mom's house."

"Why, what happened?"

"When I got home from school today mom was yelling at me saying she knew you and I were having sex. I tried to say no, I was late because you proposed to Amanda, but she kept yelling. She said I could not come over here anymore. I told her I was 18 and she couldn't tell me where I could go. She said as long as I lived in her house I would follow her rules and if I came over here again she would cut me off from my trust fund until I was 25. She also said I couldn't take the car she gave me when I turned 18. She says it's in her name so she can do what she wants with it. I called one of my friends to bring me here. When I went out the door she was yelling at me not to come back. When I told sis she told me to sit here and wait for you. She was so mad when she left here I'm afraid something is going to happen."

I tried to call Amanda but her phone went right to voicemail. I sat there trying to calm Alissa while my nerves were on edge. About half an hour later, Amanda came home looking like she wanted to throttle someone. She came over and sat on the other side of Alissa. When I asked what happened, it took a minute before she answered.

First she handed Alissa her car keys. "I was so mad I had to sit in my car and calm down when I got there. When I knocked she opened the door she yelled at me saying it was all my fault. I finally told here to shut the hell up. That stunned her into silence long enough for me to show her my ring and tell her you had proposed just like Alissa had tried to tell her. Then I told her she had two choices give Alissa her car, let her live with me and leave her trust fund alone or I would use my money to file a long nasty lawsuit against her and embarrass her with her country club friends. I gave her five minutes to make up her mind. She thru the keys at me and said we could get Alissa's stuff tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take the day off and help?"

"No that would probably be like throwing gas on a fire. Can we use the truck?

"Of course." We sat on the couch with Alissa until she had calmed down and then we went out emptied the back of the truck and took off the tonneau cover so they would have more room. None of us Felt like cooking so we piled into Amanda's red bug and went to find something to eat in Bastrop. We stopped at a little Mexican café and talked about what had happened while we ate. When I told Alissa that at least she would now have a happy home and a loving family she smiled.

"Maybe it will be for the best."

Amanda did say she talked with Anna and CJ's parents earlier. They were really happy for us and wanted us to come over for dinner on Wednesday at 7pm and talk about it.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them it was no problem we'd be delighted."

When we finished eating and got home it was after 9pm and I said I was just going to call it a night. Alissa turned and hugged me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I just need to be held."

"Of course you can."

Amanda said "I'll sleep in her room."

"No I want both of you to hold me. I want my real family around me."

We took off our clothes and crawled into bed with Alissa in the middle. I was on her right with my head on her shoulder, my leg over hers and an arm across her chest, Amanda was on the other side laying the same way facing me. We kissed her cheeks and then fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning on my back with Alissa lying across me and Amanda snuggled up to her back. I tried to slip out from under Alissa but she grabbed me and held on.

"Hold me a little longer." We just laid there for a while. I could feel her heartbeat where her breasts were pressed against me.

"Are you ready to join me in the shower so we can get out of here on time?"

"Yes"

"Would you like for me to drop you off at school today?"

"Could you? That would be great.

We managed to get out of bed without waking Amanda and got in the shower. We stood there cleaning each other and just hugging as we enjoyed the feel of each other. We got out and dried off. She gave me a quick kiss and went to get dressed. I put on a clean uniform and my boots and went out to the living room to wait for her. While I was waiting Amanda came out of the bedroom and sat in my lap. Still half asleep she asked how we got out of bed without her.

"We shook you and you didn't wake up. Some of us have places to be this morning. I'm going to drop Alissa at school. You can pick her up this afternoon and start moving her stuff. The truck keys are on the board behind the door. Call me if you have any problems."

"You know I will."

Alissa came out wearing hip hugger jeans, a white tank top with a blue lace bra and 3" heels.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?"

"My husband, did it work?"

"Oh hell yes, but what about school?" We have about two months left, and I intend to make sure they know what they missed. No one gets to touch this but you and our family."

She pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail and put on the helmet. She slipped into the leather jacket. Amanda got up and walked us out. We got on the bike and Amanda kissed me. She had me kiss both breasts instead of just one. I asked why and she told me I had extra special cargo today. Be twice as careful.

I pulled up in front of Alissa's school to drop her off. I took the helmet and put it in one of the saddle bags but she wanted to keep the jacket.

When I asked why she said "With it unzipped it makes me look cool. Beside it smells like you." She kept the jacket. When I pulled out I saw her with two girls that looked like Lorraine and Kathy from the pool party and all three were waving.

I didn't get home until 6 and had to be next door at 7 for dinner. I hurried in the house and headed for the shower to get ready. I had just got wet when I heard "What do you think your doing?"

I turned around and there were Amanda and Alissa. "You know we don't let you in the shower alone.

"But your dressed." With that they stood there and stripped.

"Is this what you want to see?"

"Come on in the waters warm. You know we need to hurry."

"Then put your arms up, be quiet and let us bathe you."

I stood there until they had scrubbed me from top to bottom and then rinsed me off. We got out and they insisted on toweling me dry.

"You remember I used to do this myself."

"That was before us. Now it is our pleasure. If you didn't have dinner at 7 this shower would have lasted a lot longer. As it is you will probably need another one later." There were those wicked grins again.

We finally got dressed and were ready to go next door. Next door here is over 300 yards so we were going to drive rather than sweat. I asked Amanda if she was driving and Alissa tossed me some keys and said I could drive hers. It was a Ford key and the fob said Mustang. How had I missed another car in the carport? We went outside and I found out that the car her mother had bought her a Mustang GT convertible. These women continued to surprise me. We drove next door. Ricardo and Mara were waiting at the front door for us. After some oohing and aahing, over Amanda's ring from Mara and a couple of knowing looks from Ricardo we all sat down for dinner. There was a lot of chit chat. Anna, CJ and Alissa had to tell us all about what was happening at school. When everyone had finished Ricardo suggested the three girls go watch movies or something and let the adults talk. As they passed behind Ricardo and Mara, they all winked at Amanda and me and blew kisses.

Once they were out of hearing range, Ricardo started talking. "We had told Amanda that this was about spring break but we talked about it and decided they can go. We haven't told them yet and they have been pestering us constantly. We really want to talk about something a lot more important. The business I have been trying to get going in McAllen is really taking off. Mara and I can't take care of it just going down on weekends. We're thinking of moving down there but we have a problem. CJ wants to stay up here and go to UT. She's got the grades but opening this business has used a lot of our savings so we don't know how we are going to take care of her housing. The other problem is Anna. She basically threw a fit when we told them yesterday about the move. She says she' in school with all the kids she grew up with and she doesn't know anyone down there. She keeps saying it's not fair to make her start over with just 2 years left until she graduates.

I said "What can we do to help?"

"We talked with a realtor today about selling the place. We paid off the mortgage three years ago. But he says in this soft market we could sell but we would only get about half of what we want. He said with it paid for we should just wait a while until the market goes back up. We don't want the hassle of renting and we don't want to leave it empty, so Mara had an idea we wanted to run by you and Amanda."

Mara explained, "We can have CJ and Anna live in the house while they go to school and not have to pay rent anywhere. We know this is a lot to ask, but with Anna only turning 16 next month, even though she has always been responsible and stayed out of trouble, we wanted to see if we could make some arraignment with you to keep an eye on them. Let me say one thing first. When I first talked with Ricardo about this we were a little concerned about Amanda and Alissa spending so much time with you until Amanda told us yesterday about you on bended knee at dinner."

Was I stunned? I was being asked by their parents to watch two young women I adored.

"When are you thinking of moving?"

"If we can work this out, we want to have a truck here next week while the girls are with you on Lake Meade. The house will be a little empty but all of their things will stay and we were going to by some inexpensive replacement stuff for them."

"Would it be alright if Amanda and I stepped out on the porch and discussed this for a minute?"

"Yes please do."

We stepped out on their back porch and move where we were out of site from the doors and windows. I pulled Amanda to me and kissed her hard. I stepped back. "Are we up for this? I want more than anything to have us together but can we make this work and none of us get in trouble."

Amanda said "If we keep to the rules you set we will be ok. We just have to remember to be very careful."

We went back inside and sat down. "We think we can do this but we need a list of what you want us to do and things we need to contact you about. We don't want to overstep your authority."

"We will put one together and we can go over it tomorrow evening."

Amanda said "I'll cook dinner tomorrow night. I've wanted to show off my June Cleaver side." When do you plan to tell the girls?"

"We were hoping to tell them tonight why?"

"Since Anna has been giving you a hard time why don't we give it back? Tell her we said no and they have to help move next week."

Mara said "That is so evil. You will make a fine mother some day." When we quit laughing Ricardo went and got the girls. When they sat down he started explaining.

"We have been talking about our move down south. We were talking with Bill and Amanda about keeping an eye on you two if we let you stay in the house and go to school."

Anna and CJ had the biggest smiles I had ever seen. Then came the bomb.

"They talked about it and think it's too much responsibility for them right now."

You could hear their chins drop. Anna was upset to say the least.

"You mean you're going to make us move down there where we don't know anyone." Then she realized we were smiling.

Amanda said "Gotcha."

Anna said you guys are so mean. Alissa did you know about this?"

"Not a clue. I was with you guys remember."

CJ and Anna got over the shock and were hugging their parents and saying 'thank you thank you thank you'. Then they came around the table, hugged me and Amanda saying we will stay out of trouble so you will all be proud of us." Mara spoke up again.

"One more thing, if you are going to leave with Bill, Amanda and Alissa Friday after school you better get packing."

Pandemonium, three girls squealing and jumping up and down, Amanda asked if Anna and CJ could come over for a little bit tonight so she could tell them what they needed to pack. Mara nodded yes and the three girls took off towards our house to wait for Amanda and me. We talked for another 15-20 minutes with Ricardo and Mara then headed home.

When we got home and walked in the door Anna and CJ each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to the couch. They pushed me back and sat on each side. They were covering me with kisses and saying they loved me and were going to make their husband happy every day. They worked together to undo my shirt, pants, shoes and pull them off. They went at the same speed, kissing my neck then moving down to my nipples. I felt two hands take hold of my shaft. As they kissed down across my stomach they stroked my shaft slowly. They got on their knees on the floor for better access. When they reached my shaft, first they licked from the base to the head and both used their tongues to battle over the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip. As they did that they took turns rubbing my balls and sack. I watched as Anna's lips slipped over the head of my dick while CJ stroked the base.

The next thing I knew Amanda and Alissa were kneeling on the couch on either side of me. They had removed their clothes and now were offering their breast to my mouth and hands. The problem I had was 4 breast and only 1 mouth and 2 hands. With Anna sucking my dick and Alissa now licking my balls I didn't have time to think about it. Every 20 or so strokes of my dick down a warm tight throat I would feel my dick come out and be swallowed by the other throat. They were both tight and could take my dick all the way down but the contractions when they swallowed. With hands full of breasts, a nipple in my mouth and two girls sucking my dick and balls I was in heaven and damn closed to blasting someone's throat. I stopped sucking on a nipple long enough to say "I'm gonna cum any second." My dick came out of the mouth that had swallowed it ant two hands started stroking it tight and fast. My cum spewed out and I felt the hot liquid land on my stomach and chest.

Amanda and Alissa pulled away and I watched as my four, now, wives licked my cum off of me. Anna and CJ were licking their hands and the cum that had dribbled down my shaft as Amanda and Alissa licked up the gobs on my stomach and chest. When they were done they stood and pulled me to my wobbly legs.

We had a group hug and then Anna and CJ hugged me and said "Thank you for this evening. We will be thanking you for a while for keeping us here with you."

"Right now you need to get your list from Amanda brush your teeth and go home before someone comes looking for you. We only have two more days to wait." When Anna and CJ were gone Amanda, Alissa I I decided to call it a night. Tomorrow would be another long day.

Amanda asked "Can we just cuddle and sleep tonight?"

"Whatever you desire." five minutes later I was sound asleep with Amanda and Alissa snuggled up on each side.

Thursday I got home about 5pm and found all four women bustling around in the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good in here. You ladies must be going all out."

Amanda said "I fixed a pot roast and mashed potatoes. Alissa is working on asparagus with a hollandaise sauce. CJ made a green bean casserole and Anna is working on dessert, an apple pie. The table is set. Everything is ready but you. You need to get showered and dressed." Sometimes I wondered who was in charge around here. It sure didn't seem to be me some days. I shrugged and headed to the bedroom. I stripped and headed for the shower. Just as I stepped in I heard Amanda behind me. "Haven't you learned yet that we want to take care of your needs including this?" She moved to me and I took her in my arms.

"I know I have neglected you lately, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well we have at least a half hour, let's find out." She stepped back turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Meet me on the bed." I towel dry in record time and found Amanda lying across the bed. I got on the bed facing the opposite way and began kissing her lips then moving down to lick and suck on her nipples. She did not want to waste time as she pulled me further down her body. She grabbed my shaft in one hand as I put my mouth on her slit. As I spread her lips and licked deep in her slit she put my dick in her mouth and sucked on it greedily.

I was sucking on her clit as she drew my shaft completely into her throat. I pushed two fingers into her tunnel and she tried to moan around my dick but it came out more as a growl. A minute later she pulled me out of her mouth.

"I need you in me now. Fuck me please." I got up and turned around. First kissing her so she could taste her sweet juices on my lips. I rolled her on to her right side with her right leg out straight. I picked up her left leg and holding it straight up plunged my dick into her hot velvety tunnel. She was wet and slick but sooo tight. I was in deeper in this position than any time before.

"Oh dearest this is what I have been missing. I wish we could do this every day 3 or 4 times a day. But I will share as long as I get what's mine." I made long, full thrusts and she was grunting each time I hit bottom. My balls were rubbing on her leg as I stroked in and out I was feeling the first bits of pressure that let me know I was about to cum.

"Are you ready to cum with me?"

"Yes, yes. Fuck me harder so I can cum now." I pushed each stroke as hard as I could, pounding her hole with my dick. Then I let go.

Cum now, Cum with me. Her pussy milked my dick as I shot loads of my seed deep into her. She shook all over.

"MMMMM, that's it fill me lover." When I stopped pumping into her and her tunnel was no longer pulsing on my shaft I pulled out. I lay down with my arms around her and held her close. We must have dozed off. I opened my eyes to CJ shaking us.

"Mom called. They will be here in 15 minutes. You guys need to get a shower. You smell like sex, good, but like sex." Amanda and I got up and made a laughing dash thru the shower. We got dressed and came out of the bedroom as the door bell rang. Dinner went well. No surprises like last night. Ricardo and Mara gave us documents that would let us take care of school issues and let us get medical care for the girls and a paper with a short list of things we needed to call them for decision about. We talked about leaving tomorrow as soon as the girls got out of school for our spring break trip. Ricardo and Mara said they would be back up here the weekend after we got back from the trip to check on everything. We said good night and they took the girls home about 9:30.

We went over all our lists and made sure we had everything so we would be ready to load the truck as soon I got home tomorrow. At 11 we decided to call it a night. The next day was Friday, the start of our great spring break adventure.

I got home at noon. Amanda and I had the truck packed by 2pm. Now we just had to wait for the girls to get home. Alissa drove in about 3:45 and out jumped three hyper girls yelling 'We're free'. After some quick hugs Anna and CJ ran home to change for the trip and get their suit cases. When they came back we threw their bags in the truck and set off on our 21 hour drive to Lake Mead.

Some where the other side of San Antonio I heard 'I dare you. I dared you first'. The next thing I knew tops, bottoms, bras and panties were flying into the front seat.

"Hey what's going on back there?"

Anna said "Alissa dared us to strip and stay naked for the trip. So we did."

"How are you going to eat? What if you need to go to the bathroom?"

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." We got to the first test about 100 miles later.

"There is a rest stop 2 miles ahead. Anyone need to stop? The next one is 200 miles unless you want to use a bathroom in a gas station."

CJ said "I need to go." I pulled in and parked as close as I could to the ladies restrooms. There was only one other car there.

"Who need their clothes." No answered so I said I needed to stretch and got out. Amanda joined me and we headed towards the restrooms. Suddenly there were 3 naked women laughing and running past us. When I came back out Amanda was waiting for me and laughing hysterically.

"What did you do? They ran back out and can't get back in the truck." I looked toward the truck and there they were, naked trying to hide from the headlights of a truck pulling in. As the driver hit his air horn I pushed the button on my remote to unlock the doors. Amanda and I stood there laughing as three bare butts disappeared into the back seat. Amanda said she would drive for a while and when we got in the truck the girls decided to call a tie in the dare and got dressed. Four of us drove and we only stopped at for food and gas until we hit Boulder City, AZ and stopped for groceries for the boat.

We arrived at the rental dock about 7pm on Saturday evening. I had signed up for early boarding so we could spend Saturday night on the boat instead of a motel. It was free so why not. I went to the office to check in and the guy at the counter said everyone had to sign the log. I stepped out and waved at my women to come in. they stepped in wearing short shorts and bikini tops.

He asked if this was everyone and I said "Yep, this is my fiancée Amanda, her sister Alissa and my two girls Anna and CJ." Amanda was hugging my arm and beaming while Anna and CJ stood there with big smiles on their face. After we signed in he took us down to the dock and showed us which boat was ours. He made sure everything was running on shore power and told us not to start the engines until we got our briefing in the morning. He took us back up the dock and showed us where we could get carts to bring our stuff to the boat. He told us to enjoy the evening then went back to the office.

We took a couple of carts and hauled our stuff down to the dock and loaded the boat. I took the truck to the parking lot and by the time I got back they had everything stowed away and were sipping wine at the dining table. Amanda stood up and hugged me.

"Fiancé huh? I'll thank you when we get out on the lake."

CJ looked up and said "us to Daddy."

Anna looked at me and said "How long do we have to wear clothes?" "Until we leave the marina." "Fine," and she walked off to one of the bedrooms. When she came back out she was wearing a white mesh baby doll with a matching bikini bottom that left nothing to the imagination. "Well its clothes and its bedtime." She pouted. She sat down in my lap and was wiggling her butt on my rapidly rising shaft as she said "Aren't you uncomfortable with all those clothes on? Come to bed and let me make you comfortable."

"Do you think you can do it all by your little self?"

"Well big boy there's only one way to find out." I reminded everyone we had to be up by seven because we had our orientation at eight. Then I let Anna lead me to bed. Just before stepped in to the bedroom Anna turned back to the others.

"No matter what you think you hear stay out!"

I was curious what she meant as I lay down in the middle of the bed I watched her slowly remove the baby doll and slide the bottom down and step out of it. She licked her lips as she ran her hands on her breasts, across her taut stomach and around her mound. She climbed onto the bed, crawling towards me like a panther staking its prey. There was raw lust in her eyes.

"I love you but you have not fucked me in over a week. Tonight that ends. You're going to fuck me until my holes are full and sore. Tonight I want you to prove you want me as much as I want you. Don't be gentle. Fuck me hard like a woman in lust." She crushed her lips against mine and forced her tongue in my mouth. I pushed her tongue out and pushed her off me.

"You want to be fucked hard like a woman? Well you should be careful what you demand." I pulled her to her knees. With one hand I pushed her head and chest down to the mattress, with the other I slid my steel hard shaft thru her slit and put it at her hole. Without warning I shoved all 8" into her. I pushed into her three more times and pulled out. "Is that what you want? Do you love it."

"Oh got yes, give me more."

Well you'll really love this then." I put the tip of my dick at her asshole.

"NO, I'm not ready" she yelled. I pushed her down to the mattress harder and forced my dick into her ass until my balls slapped her pussy.

"OH GOD THAT HURTS" she yelled as I pumped into her ass. The door opened and I saw Amanda and CJ.

"Get out" I growled at them. I continued fucking her ass and she started pushing pack against my thrusts. Is that what you want? Does it make you feel like a slut?"

"Yes, yes. Fuck me harder I want to feel your hard cock pounding me. I want to be your slut wife." I had not had sex in two days and was not going to last long the first time. I was close but had other plans. I pulled out of her ass and pulled her to the edge of the bed on her back with her head over the edge. Before she could react I put my dick in her throat and pushed until I hit her throat and she gagged. I held it in feeling her gag reflex around my dick. I pulled out and let her take a deep breath. Cum was boiling up from my loins as I pushed back in. her throat swallowed me all the way down just as my first blast of cum shot down her throat. I held my dick down her throat until the last drop of cum was out of me. I pulled my dick out and she bagan gasping and taking deep breaths.

"Don't move." I went into the bathroom and got one of my blue pills. If she wanted sore I would give her sore. I walked back into the bedroom with my dick pointing the way. Amanda was standing in the open door again.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was ok."

"Anna, are you ok?"

"Yes dear" she croaked.

"Now close the door and don't open it again until tomorrow morning." I went back to Anna and shoved my dick back into her throat. I spent the next 5 minutes fucking her throat like it was a pussy before I pulled out and turned her around. I pushed her legs back by her sides and slid my dick into her hole. I pounded her pussy and felt her shake and her juices flow. I continued driving as deep as I could, giving her several more orgasms. When she closed her eyes and looked like she was out I pulled my dick out and pounded her ass again. As soon as I forced in the first time her eyes popped open and she screamed again.

"OH GOD, IT IS SO BIG. Take it easy, Please."

You asked for hard. Stay awake and take it like the slut you want to be." For the next two hours I pounded each of her holes over and over. I lost count of her orgasms. Her breasts were tender from being mauled as I repeatedly fucked her. Finally she looked up at me.

I a quiet little girl voice she said "Please stop. I'm sorry, I know you want me and I don't want you to treat me like a slut any more. I just want you to love me and hold me." I pulled her to the middle of the bed hugged her to me and held her as she slept. Shortly after, I closed my eyes for the night.

I heard a voice calling my name. I opened my eyes anda1 was standing at the bedroom door.

"Is it ok to come in now?" I looked at Anna snuggled next to me and breathing softly, sound asleep.

"Let me come out." I pulled the covers back over Anna, pulled on some shorts and left the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"I think she needs to sleep a while."

Amanda smiled at me and said "From the noises from that room last night I'd say she probably needs more than sleep. There was a guy just here. He said they would be back in 15 minutes for orientation and to bring our ski boat. You went all out for us didn't you?"

"If you spilt it between four wives it's not much." She hugged me and then I went to get a shirt and comb my hair before the orientation began. Less than an hour later we left the marina. I was driving the house boat and Amanda was in the ski boat with CJ. When we were in the middle of the bay I stopped the house boat and Amanda pulled the ski boat up to the rear. We rigged it for towing then Amanda, Alissa, CJ and I went to the upper deck where the second set of control were and set out on our adventure. The girls made sandwiches for us for lunch they were sunbathing nude after lunch when Anna made her first appearance of the day. Amanda spoke first.

"Well sleepy head, how you doing today?"

She pointed at her neck and in a low gravelly voice said "My throat hurts."

Amanda laughed and said "Is that all?"

"No my ass hurts and I feel like I fucked a baseball bat," she looked at me and I smiled, she mouthed 'I love you'.

Amanda said "I was told you got what you demanded. I bet you give a little more thought to future demands." They all laughed and she came over and sat next to me. She hugged me tight.

"How are you this morning, dear?"

Pretty good except me bed mate fell asleep before I was done."

She grinned and said "What can I do to make it up to you?

"Well you could sit down a straddle my lap and fuck me for a while, if you think you could handle it?"

"I'll try." She stood up, turned around and sat on my lap. Her slit was pressing my shaft down as she rubbed it back and forth. She rose up, rubbed the head in her slit to make it slick and placed it at the entrance to her sleeve. As she lowered her self on it she winced.

"You don't have to do this."

"Sshhh, I want to." She slowly lowered herself all the way down then placed her head on my shoulder. "Let's just sit like this for a while." We sat that way, cruising down the middle of the lake while the other girls sunned on the deck and she fell asleep. I had Amanda watch the controls while I carried Anna down and put her back in bed. We found a cove with a nice beach about 4pm. We got the boats secured and turned on the water pump for the slide. We spent the next few hours playing like kids, splashing in the lake, throwing Frisbees on the beach and just not having a care in the world. As the sun started to set we grilled up some burgers and sat down to eat.

CJ said "where's Anna."

"Probably still in bed where I put her at noon. Why don't you get her up?" CJ came back with Anna in tow. She looked like she could sleep another day. She came over to me, sat in my lap and put her head down on my shoulder without saying a word.

Alissa said "Are you alright, you look awfully pale."

I replied "I think she's recovering from a difficult lesson."

"What's that?"

"Being my slut is a lot harder than a 15 year old girl can handle."

"Anna raised her head and said "Yes dear, you are perfectly right. I promise I won't ever do that again. I'm still sore everywhere." Alissa and CJ both said 'Me next please'. Amanda just sat there laughing. This vacation was going to be a lot of fun, for me at least. We turned on the hot tub. While it warmed up Alissa put some loud rock on the stereo and turned it up as Amanda brought up wine for the girls and beer for me. We got in the bubbling water and all of our cares just melted away. Amanda was sitting at my side. Alissa and CJ were on the other side of the tub. Anna had slipped down until she was neck deep with her eyes closed just relaxing. After several glasses of wine Amanda got out of the tub and pulled me with her.

"CJ make sure Anna gets out before she turns into a prune. Bill and I will be occupied." Instead of heading for one of the bedrooms, Amanda grabbed a couple blankets and pillows and we climbed down the ladder to the beach. There was a moon so there was plenty of light for us to see where we were going. We walked about 100 yards from the boat and spread out one of the blankets and the pillows. We lay down and Amanda rolled on top of me. She gave me several quick kisses and then rose up supporting herself on her knees and elbows.

"We're out here where no one can hear us. Can we talk awhile?"

"I guess. What do you want to talk about?" Before she said anything she began sliding her mound up and down my shaft.

"You have four young women living with you that adore you and profess their love for you every day. They willing give themselves to you to use and abuse. Somehow you decided to pick me to marry, why?" her mound rubbing me shaft made it difficult to concentrate.

"Anna is only 15. She will probably change her mind within the next year when she finds a boy at school she likes. Alissa and CJ are gorgeous and devoted but when they come to me they want sex." Concentrate, don't screw up now. "You on the other hand I think I loved the first day I saw you. You don't always come to me for sex. You come to me wanting love and sometimes just to be held." This did not appear to be one of those times.

She smiled down at me. "What if I said I don't want sex tonight?" The pressure of her mound rubbing my shaft increased.

"That might be a problem unless you stop right now." She stopped. I thought 'Oh shit, get me turned on then quit.' She stood up, Turned around and lowered herself down offering her slit to my mouth.

"Just kidding, let's make love in the moonlight." then she put her lips on the tip of my dick and kissed it. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so I could spread her slit and suck on her lips. As her lips enclosed the head I rubbed a thumb over her clit causing her to moan around my dick in her mouth. The vibrations from the moan caused it to twitch. She pushed her lips farther down my dick and I ran my tongue thru the length of her slit stopping to suck on her clit. She shuddered and went down further on me. I could feel the head bumping her throat. She was not trying to get it all in. She was pulling up and going back down making sure I felt it stop. I stopped sucking on her clit, instead I put my tongue at the entrance to her pussy and drove my tongue as far as it would go into her velvet sleeve. This time when she pushed down I hit the back of her throat and felt it open as she swallowed my dick all the way into her throat. Her nose was buried in my ball sack. I could feel the breath coming from it.

With my dick deep in her throat and my tongue her body went rigid, the vibrations from her groans causing my dick to tingle. Her juices flowed past me tongue and into my mouth as I shot cum past her throat directly into her stomach. Her throat trying to swallow around me milked the cum out of my dick. When I was done and she relaxed, she pulled my dick from her mouth and turned around.

"I need you in me. Fill me with your dick." She stroked my semi-hard dick back to life, aimed it at her pussy and pushed down until she was sitting on my lap with all 8" buried in her. "UUUMMMM I feel it all the way up in me. It's throbbing in my uterus" as she slid herself up and down my dick. She was bouncing faster and faster, jamming my dick into her pussy. She had one hand rubbing her clit.

"Oh damn, oh damn I'm there" and she flooded my dick with her girl cum. She laid down on me and held me tight, her pussy still massaging my dick. "You're still hard. I'll take care of that in a minute." she rested for a minute and got up. I was expecting another of her fabulous blow jobs. Instead she turned around with her back to me, grabbed my wet slick dick, put the tip at her puckered ass and sat down shoving it all the way into her ass. I almost shot my load then. "Oh baby it feels like it's pushing against my stomach. Now it was my turn. I held on as long as I could but her ass and bowel clenching my dick was more than I could take.

"I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum." I started shooting cum into her as like I hadn't just a few minutes ago blown my load down her throat. She sat still with my dick deep inside her.

"I feel the heat from your seed in my ass. Did you like it? Fucking my ass and cumming in it?"

"It was fabulous. Do you want me to take it out?" She laid back on me.

"No leave it in and roll on our side. I want to sleep with you in me." We rolled on our side with my arms around her. She put her hands on mine and held then to hers breasts.

I said "Thank you for a wonderful discussion. "We were sound asleep in just a couple of minutes. Later her ass pushed my dick out and she rolled over on her back. In snuggled to her, with my head on her breasts and one leg across her. Not long before sunrise woke us I felt the covers moving. I thought it was Mercedes moving closer. Then I realized I was holding her in front of me and now I had a warm body pressing against my back. I rolled on my back to see who it was, waking Amanda in the process. Anna raised her head.

"I woke up all by myself and went looking you and Bill. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted Saturday night and Sunday. I was not being a good wife and I hope you can give me a chance to make it up to you." Amanda had her move between us. We laid our heads on her shoulders, hugged and pulled the blanket back over us. We slept that way until CJ and Alissa woke us about 9am.

"Wow, a party on the beach and we weren't invited. Anyway breakfast is ready so get up and join us." We untangled ourselves and went back on board to eat. Breakfast was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Keeping it simple, this was a vacation. After breakfast we loaded the ski boat with food and drinks and set off exploring. The only problem came when I told them they had to bring at least a bathing suit. When they asked why I told them we might have to stop for gas at a marina and I didn't think the people would be as happy with four young women running around nude as I was.

We spent the day cruising to the dam and back. Stopping to beach the boat and hike to the top of a cliff outlook or investigate something that looked interesting. Anna took a picture of me and Amanda standing on the edge of one of the outcrops we visited in that pose from titanic where they are on the bow of the ship. The difference was we were naked and I was driving my dick into her from behind. If the picture had sound she would not be heard saying she was on top of the world but yelling across the water "He's fucking me the way a woman wants to be fucked." After she orgasmed and I filled her with cum we climbed back down. Amanda took off her shoes and walked into the water to clean off the cum that ran down her legs.

As I climbed back into the boat Alissa pushed me onto a bench in the bow and grabbed my dick. "Let me take care of that for you." She got down and licked on my dick and balls until they were clean then she took me all the way into her mouth. She wiped it dry with her tongue as she pulled her mouth off of it. She stood up, smiled and licked her lips. We can't have you walking around with dry cum on you. It makes us look bad.

We got back to the houseboat just as the sun was going down. While the women took turns in the shower I got steaks out and fired up the gas grille. When Anna, Amanda and Alissa were done CJ came and got me, "Our turn now." We got in the small shower and soaped each other thoroughly. While we were rinsing off she said "No sex in the shower, I won today, I'm your designated lap warmer for tonight's games and I want you ready."

What games?"

"We made up a new game for the trip. We think you'll really enjoy it. It starts after dinner." We dried off and went back out to eat. Anna, Amanda and Alissa had grilled the steaks and put together a salad. When we sat down CJ pulled her chair next to mine and as we ate she would occasionally put her hand on my dick and stroke it back to hard.

"Amanda finally said "CJ, what are you doing?"

"If I'm going to be his lap warmer I want to make sure there is a big lap to warm."

"Do you think you could let him eat in piece?"

"All he has to do is say something and I'll let him eat a piece." Everyone giggled at that.

"I said eat IN piece. Can't you wait until we go upstairs to try and get him off?"

I said "Do I get a vote in this?"

"You did and you lost 4 to 1." They were all laughing now.

"Well, will someone at least tell me about your new game?"

"Not until we clean up after dinner and go upstairs." 20 minutes later dinner was done and the dishes were put away. The girls grabbed all the pillows from the beds, cushions from the chairs, a box from one of the closets and headed up to the sun, now moon, deck. The rope lights were on giving it a dim party look. They piled cushions and pillows on the deck on one side of the hot tub. They had me sit with my back against the wall of the tub and they sat in a circle in front of me.

Amanda said "Ok her are the rules. Tonight you are an observer only. Tomorrow night in round 2 we will let you participate. CJ is your lab warmer tonight. She will tend to your needs except when she is playing the game. We will put a bowl in front of you with 4 names in it. You pick one name at a time until they are all used then we put them back. The name you pick chooses to give or receive then pulls a name out of a second jar. A sex act from another then rolls a dice for how long it has to last, 1-6 minutes. The name and sex act are returned to the jar as soon as they are read. Everyone gets a chance, with everyone else, at any act. We even brought a box of toys for the occasion. All you get to do tonight is watch.

I pulled a name from the jar, Anna. "Oh good it's not me yet" and CJ came and sat on my lap, making sure my shaft was sticking up between her legs. Anna picked 'Receive', reached into the next bowl, pulled out Amanda and smiled. She reached into the next jar and pulled out anal, "Oh crap." Then she rolled 6 on the dice, "Double crap."

Amanda reached into the box and pulled out a tube of lube. She reached in again and pulled out a 6" silver vibrator. She looked at Anna and said "Hands and knees or on your back?"

Anna looked at me as she said "Bill likes it when I do it on my back." She laid down, pulled her legs behind her arms and said "Do it." Amanda dribbled lube on the vibrator and Anna's ass. She used a finger to rub the lube on and in her little pucker. She turned the vibrator on and put it to her ass hole. As soon as she touched her wit it she jumped and her legs shook. She pushed it in just enough to open her sphincter and stopped. "Don't stop there put it all the way in." while Amanda was using the vibrator on Anna's ass, CJ was slowly stroking my dick and whispering in my ear.

"Don't they look hot? I bet you wish that was your cock instead of a vibrator." Pre- cum was flowing from my dick and CJ was rubbing it all around. "Do you want your dick in a hot, wet, tight hole? Say yes and I can take care of it for you."

"Yes, Yes." CJ rose up, put the head of my dick at the entrance to her pussy and sat down taking my dick completely into her.

"UUMMMM, that feels so good. Is your lap warm enough now dear?" She had been teasing my dick for so long that as soon as the tip het her womb I started shooting cum into her. "Oh baby you have been enjoying the show. Ladies look at his face. He just filled me with cum just from putting his cock in my pussy." She started rocking on my dick as we watched Amanda take the vibrator from Anna's ass.

Anna said "Don't stop now."

"Sorry baby, times up."

As CJ continued working on my dick, I was handed the bowl to draw the next name, Amanda. She drew CJ, picked give, drew oral and rolled another 6. Amanda lay down on her back. "Come on over her girl."

CJ stood up pulling my dick out of her. She squatted over Amanda's face and said "You get a special treat tonight. Bill just mad you a cream filled pussy."

Alissa sat down beside me and took my dick in her hands. I'll take care of this while CJ is busy." She stroked me as we watched Amanda and CJ. As CJ lowered herself I watched as a glob of my cum dropped from her pussy onto Amanda's lips. She licked it off and grinned.

"MMMMM you taste good already. Can you do that again?" CJ worked he muscles and just as cum started to dribble out of her hole. Amanda raised her head and sucked on her pussy.

"OH, suck me. Suck Bills cum from my pussy, I can get more." Amanda cleaned CJ's pussy and I drew another name. This time it was Alissa and Anna doing a 69. They quit rolling the dice. They decided anything less than 6 minutes was a waste of time. As they lay down together sucking and licking each other's pusses, CJ came to me and once again sat on my lap, this time facing away from me. She leaned back against me as she cupped my balls in one hand and stroked me with the other. She started talking about the scene in front of us.

"Don't they look good down there? Look at Alissa tongue slipping thru Anna's slit. See Anna's head bobbing. She's fucking Alissa with her tongue. Just think how good their girl come would taste, if I was licking it from your cock. Does that sound good baby? Me sucking on your cock, forcing it down my throat and swallowing your cum." God, having my dick constantly stimulated while watching two girls at a time perform sex acts for me was having the effect CJ wanted. I was nearing the bursting point again.

"Suck my dick now. Put my dick down your throat and drink my cum." She got on her knees between my legs and put her lips on the head of my dick and sucked. She cupped my balls with one hand and stroked the base of my dick with the other one as she teased me sucking only on the head. I wrapped my hands in her brunette locks and pulled her mouth down on my dick. Startled, she gagged when it hit the back of her throat. I pulled her up then forced her back down on me. This time she swallowed and all 8" disappeared down her gullet. I held her down until she squeezed my balls hard enough to make me yelp.

"Hey sweetie, a girls has to breath every now and then." She took a deep breath and went down again, this time going all the way without my help. Each time she hit bottom she would hold it all the way in for a minute and I could feel her throat muscles trying to swallow down her throat farther. As I saw Alissa and Anna start to orgasm from eating each other's pussy's my cum boiled up I grabbed CJ's head again and forced her down as mu cum blasted down her throat. When my dick stopped twitching and her throat stopped milking me I released her head. She rose up, licked her lips and kissed me. Do you feel better now sweetie? Your dick tastes fine but next time would you put some of your cum in my mouth? I haven't got to taste it firsthand yet," and then she sat back down on my lap facing the others.

The last name of course was CJ. She drew Alissa, picked get and drew nipples. "Can I keep his lap warm while she sucks my nipples?" the other three said it was ok. Alissa kneeled in front of us and took CJ's 36C breasts in her hands. CJ had one hand on my dick and the other was rubbing her clit so I put my arms around her and squeezed Alissa's 34C's. l sat there rubbing Alissa breasts and pinching her nipples as she licked and sucked on of CJ's. She was tweaking and rolling the other nipple while CJ rubbed her own clit. Alissa was moaning on CJ's right nipple when CJ tensed and I felt her juices flow onto my dick that she had against her slit.

"Oh wow that was intense." She pulled Alissa up and they kissed. "Thank you, thank was great." Alissa move back and sat down.

Amanda said "The bowls empty. Let's take a break before we have round two." The girls headed for the two bathrooms and I went to the stern of the boat. One advantage to being a male, was not having to compete for a place to urinate on a lake. When I finished I went to my bedroom for one of my blue pills. L was not going to miss out on any of tonight sexual escapades.

When I got back upstairs the hot tub was on, the women were drinking wine and laughing about something. They saw me and stopped. Somehow I knew it was about me and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what it was. Alissa spoke first.

"We are changing the rules for round two. We are going in the same order but we will pick our own partner then you get to choose what we do. If your lap warmer will let you, you can join the pair and put your dick in any empty hole. What do you think?"

"Sounds damn good to me."

Anna said "Think you can keep up?"

"Don't worry about me little girl. I didn't sleep all day Sunday."

She pouted. "That's not fair. You made my ass and pussy feel like they had baseball bats in them. My throat felt like I gargled sandpaper."

"My point exactly. I felt wonderful." When everyone stopped laughing Amanda put the wine where they could reach and we all climbed in the tub. CJ sat next to me at first but when she had stroked me back to rigid she stood with her back to me and started to sit. She took my shaft in her hand but instead of putting it between her legs or aiming at her pussy, she pointed it at her puckered ass and sat down. She drove it all the way in and wiggled her ass in my lap.

"Is it warm again, dear?"

"It's working on it." CJ was leaned back again and sounded like she was purring. "Are you ok?"

"You know that felling of pleasure and contentment you get when you sit back after a good meal? Well that's the way I feel right now." She pulled my arms around her and held my hands on her breasts. "I could sit her with you in me the rest of the night." Five minutes later Anna stood up.

"I choose Alissa. What do you want us to do?"

"Are there two vibrators in that box?" They got out of the tub and dug thru the box.

Alissa said "No but there is a dildo, a butt plug, anal beads, nipple clamps and small chains. Whose stuff is this anyway?" Amanda turned beet red.

"Don't worry about it."

I said "One of you take the vibrator the other on use the dildo. Use them and your tongues in a 69 until one of you has an orgasm." Alissa told Anna to lie on her back.

"No, you lay on your back."

I intervened. "Lay on your sides." They lay down and brought their top legs together like they were leg wrestling. That exposed their slits and assholes. I stood up taking CJ with me and bent her over the edge of the tub for a better view. As she watched them kiss and lick each other she used one hand to push me back and then pull me to her. I took the hint and pulled back until the head almost came out then pushed back in. When they started using the dido and vibe I stroked a little faster. She was moaning but her eyes were glued on Anna and Alissa. "Do you want to watch me fuck one of their asses?

"Will you come back and let me suck you?

"Yes, which one do you want me to fuck, sweetheart?

"I like Alissa' ass. It looks so delicious." I pulled my dick out of her ass with a pop, climbed out of the tube and grabbed the tube of lube out of the box. I gave the lube to Anna and lay down behind Alissa. I told Anna to lube us up and line my dick up at Alissa's asshole. I felt her hand stroking me with lube then pull me towards Alissa's ass. When the tip touched I pushed until I was half way in. she groaned and shoved the dildo all the way in Anna's pussy. Anna turned the vibe all the way up. I could feel the vibrations through the thin wall that separated her pussy and colon. As Anna worked the vibe in and out in time with me, Alissa's ass would clench each time I hit bottom and rubbed against the vibe. I pushed in and held it as Alissa grunted and pushed back at me. While I held still I felt Anna's tongue on my balls. I pulled out one more time and as I hit bottom Alissa's orgasm started. I felt my cum start to shoot as Anna sucked my balls into her mouth. Anna was moaning around my balls and Alissa was just grunting.

When her ass unclenched enough I pulled my dick out and rolled on my back. Alissa rolled over and put her head on my chest "That was so good, unexpected but really good."

"You did say I could use any empty hole." We laughed a little and headed to the hot tub. Instead of getting in I sat on the edge with my feet in the water. "Oh lap warmer, I'm waiting." CJ smiled and came to me. Without a word she took my dick in her hand and licked it like a hungry kid with a lollipop. When she had licked it clean she smacked her lips and pulled me into the water. "Ok lap warmer, where were we." CJ went back to the side of the tub where we had been, bent over resting on her breasts on the edge and reached back to spread her ass cheeks.

"I think you were right here, lover. I kept it warm for you." As I moved to CJ Amanda stood up.

"I choose Anna. What do you want us to do." I looked at Amanda and she was smiling at me and liking her lips.

"Anna lay down. Amanda is going to eat your pussy while she uses the vibe on your clit until you orgasm."

Anna said "Oooohh, thank you." While they were getting out of the tub I turned back to CJ. She was still holding her cheeks apart waiting for me. Never keep your woman waiting. I stepped behind her and put my dick to her asshole again and pushed all the way in. I was taking long slow strokes in CJ as we watched a on her knees with her ass in the air eating Anna's pussy, we could hear the vibrator change as Amanda rubbed it on Anna's clit. I bent over CJ and whispered in her ear as she watched the action below.

"Isn't that a beautiful site? Amanda has her tongue buried and Anna's slit as she teases her clit with the vibe. Look at her jerk as it moves across her nub. Don't you think it would look better it there was a cock in Amanda's pussy? Would you like to taste it?" CJ just moaned back at me.

"Hurry back, please?" I went to Amanda and kneeled behind her. I slid two fingers into her. She shivered and it sounded like she growled into Anna's pussy. I took the wet fingers out and wiped them on my shaft. I slid the head thru her slit the pushed it into her tunnel. It went all the way until my balls were slapping her mound. I was pounding into her getting ready to shoot my load when Anna clamped Amanda's head with her thighs and started yelling.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, suck my pussy hard." Amanda's pack arched and she tried to scream into Anna's pussy. Her body shudders and she flooded my dick with her nectar. I shot several ropes of cum into her as her muscled milked my shaft. It was several minutes before we moved. I looked up at CJ and saw her licking her lips as she looked at me with lust in her eyes. I went back to the tub and CJ was sitting on the step outside waiting for me. She took me into her mouth again, this time sucking me all the way down and face fucking my cock. She pulled off when it was again clean.

Alissa said "My turn. I want another turn with CJ."

"Ok, this time Alissa you sit on my lap and CJ can do your breasts and nipples"

"Are you going to fuck me like you did CJ?"

"I wasn't fucking her."

"Will you fuck me anyway?"

"Yes, where do you want it?"

"You've already had my ass. I need my pussy filled." She turned around and sat on my dick setting it deep in her vagina. "Oh sweetness I needed that. CJ was right I do feel contented now."Alissa leaned back against me as CJ kneeled in front of us. She took Alissa breasts in her hands and massaged them as she bent to kiss her nipples. I reached around her using one hand to play with her clit and the other to finger her slit. She used one arm to pull my head to where she could kiss me. She stabbed her tongue into my mouth. If felt like a hot iron moving in my mouth. I moved my hands to her waist and raised her enough that I could make short hard strokes into her.

CJ was moving back and forth from nipple to nipple, sucking them, nibbling on them and pulling on them until they popped free of her lips. She used her other hand to rub her clit when I took mine away. I felt her tense just before she pulled my mouth hard to hers. Her girl cum squirted on me as she milked my shaft with her pussy. I held her tight until her orgasm eased. When she was ready she stood up and moved to sit next to me.

"Your lap warmer can have you back now, if I can sit here with your arm around me." CJ sat on my lap side saddle and hugged both Alissa and me."

"Didn't the wives agree to share everything?" We agreed that since CJ would have been last we would just call it a night and get some rest. We hauled all of the pillows and cushions back down and headed for bed. When I turned around there were all for women following me.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed with you."

"You know they are only queen size?"

"We have that worked out."

"CJ and I have unfinished business."

"CJ, do you care if we watch Bill finish fucking you in the ass?"

"We've been watching each other all evening why stop now." She took my hand and led me to the breakfast counter. She bent over it and spread her cheeks again. Thanks to my blue pill my dick was still hard. I put it to her ass and entered her. I stroked her deep and hard. I reached down and grabbed her breasts. I used them to pull me harder into her ass. After our two failed attempts to finish in her ass I was not going to be distracted this time. I blasted cum deep in her ass. She shivered and collapsed onto the counter.

When she could stand she said "You have no idea how it feels to have hot cum sprayed inside you." She took my hand and the five of us headed to bed. I was waiting to see how they thought we would all fit. They had me on my back in the middle. CJ and Alissa were lying on either side with their heads on my stomach snuggled up to me with one hand each on my shaft. Amanda and Anna were lying with their heads on my chest kissing each other with their arms around me and each other. I was covered in female flesh. All I could want was on me now. Tomorrow could only be better.

* * *

Amanda woke me up at 8am saying "Rise and shine sweetheart, we want to get an early start." Today we were taking the boat to the Grand Canyon. One of the women had read in one of the brochures that came with the houseboat that you could take boats up the Colorado River into the canyon so they wanted to go sightseeing. When I made it out to the main room I was welcomed with one of my favorite visions, four nude young women. They were sitting at the dining table apparently waiting for me.

Amanda spoke up. "Breakfast is ready. We have the ice chest packed with lunch, snacks and drinks and in the boat. As soon as we eat and you are ready we can take off."

"What about clothes?"

"Why?"

"Let's see, we take a week vacation on Lake Mead and come home with no pictures we can show to parents. That's one reason. We have to stop at a marina for gas before we get to the river, that's another. As much as I love having the four of you nude all the time I don't think the general public would be as welcoming."

Anna stood up and walked to me rubbing her perfect 34D, 15 year old breasts, "But lover you don't think they would like to see these and three more sets just like them jiggling around their docks? I know you like them and so does little boy" as she looked down at my rising shaft. Damn I had no self control around these women. I reached out for her and she jumped back. "Not now or we will never get to the boat." Anna brought the eggs, bacon and toast to the table and we dug in. After breakfast everyone went looking for clothes for today. I put on a pair of baggie shorts and a loose t-shirt. When the girls came back out they were wearing bikini tops that barely covered their areolas and loose fitting shorts.

"Seriously Anna, you want your folks to see you in that top?" They all whipped out tank tops and started laughing.

Anna stopped laughing long enough to say "You should have seen yourself. You looked and sounded like a daddy, Daddy." Then they all started laughing again.

"Ok children, let's get going." We got in the boat and, in the time it took me to get headed into the lake, Anna, Alissa and CJ were once again naked lounging in the bow of the boat. Amanda was sitting next to me with her arm around me and her head on my shoulder. No one said anything for about 15 minutes until Amanda broke the silence.

"This is nice, a family out for a day of sightseeing. We decided this morning to be good all day. No teasing, not you anyway. Just a day in the sun enjoying the time together." Just before we got to the marina to get gas the three naked nymphs put their clothes back on. The 30 minutes or so it took to get gas gave them time to check out the marina store and let all the guys around check them out. They took a few pictures as they wandered around in their skimpy tops then just before we left they put on their tank tops so they could take what they were calling their 'Vacation Photos'.

This was the way it went most of the day. Once we left the marina they would take three sets of pics whenever we stopped because they found something interesting. One set had everyone naked, one set had them in their skimpy tops and one had them looking like the typical sightseer in shorts and tank tops. At lunch time we found a sandy beach about 25 miles into the canyon and beached the boat. Once I had it tied off, we spread out a blanket they had brought and ate the lunch they had packed. After we were done we just laid there looking up at the canyon walls in awe.

Amanda rolled over and put her leg across me. "I know we are being good today but I want you to make love to me. How many people can say they had sex on a beach at the bottom of the Grand Canyon?" She took my shaft in her hand stroking it softly as she planted kisses down across my chest and stomach. She kissed her way up my stiffening shaft until she reached the head. She slipped the head between her lips, swirling her tongue around it. She slipped the top 3" in and out of her lips as she stroked the other 5".

She pulled me from her mouth and moved to straddle me. "Baby I want you inside me." Lining the wet tip of my shaft with the entrance to her tunnel she moved down engulfing me inside her. She was so tight for twenty one it was amazing. Every time I entered her it felt like a hot silken sleeve was constricting my dick. I could lay still and shoot a load just from her tunnel massaging my shaft. With my dick in her cervix she laid down on my chest moving her hips slowly up and down, moving her constricting sleeve until my dick was almost out then easing back down until I was once again deep inside her.

Amanda was moving her hips faster and moaning at the bottom of each stroke when she rose up, supporting herself on her hands. "UUUMMM, this feels so good." she smiled down at me thru half closed eyes. "Play with my nipples. I love the way you suck and nibble on them. I want to feel your mouth on my breasts as you fill me with you wonderful cock and pump my womb full of your little baby makers." I took her breasts in my hands and rubbed then. I was always fascinated by her 3' areolas that were just a shade darker than her breasts. Her nickel sized nipples had to be 1 " long when she was aroused, even bigger when one of us had been suckling on them.

I guided one of her nipples to my mouth. As I swept my tongue around the areola she hesitated in her stroking and her body shivered slightly, "Oh damn that feels like heaven." When she paused her silky sleeve tightened on my dick. When she moved again the friction was amazing. It felt as though she was trying to stretch my shaft using the muscles in her vagina. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and ran my tongue around it. I slid it thru my lips as I sucked on it, just like a little finger. When I flicked my tongue across the tip of it while it slipped between my lips she forced herself down hard on my shaft, holding it deep as her body shuddered, her nectar flowed over my dick and she cried out. "Oh god, it feels like my body has an electric shock going thru it. My insides are tingling all over. Suck my nipples harder, please."

I moved to the other nipple, being more aggressive with it. I watched her being rewarded with a second orgasm that started almost as soon as the first had ended. She was shaking and breathing deep like she had just run a mile. She stopped moving and lay back down on my chest. When her breathing slowed she managed to get out "I'm sorry I don't think I can take another one for a while. I need to catch my breath for a bit. Then she rolled off of me and lay next to me on her back.

I was laying there with my dick still pointing skyward when CJ rolled next to me, putting her hand on my shaft as she kissed my cheek. "I know we are being good today but we are willing if you would like some help with that swelling." She looked at Amanda for approval as she said it and she nodded yes. "Amanda says it ok with her if you say yes."

"What about the rest of the family?" she looked at Anna and Alissa, they were smiling and nodding also.

"They want to help to." I pulled CJ on top of me and she wasted no time impaling herself on my shaft. Alissa moved over to kiss me jabbing her tongue into my mouth. After only a moment or two she moved to straddle my head facing CJ. The last thing I saw in front of her was her and CJ pushing their breasts together as Alissa lowered her dripping slit to my lips. I used my hands to spread her thighs and cheeks to give me more room to slip my tongue thru her slit. After only three trips thru her slit I poked her crinkled pucker with my tongue. She tensed up and pushed her ass down on my tongue. At the same time I felt a hand cup my ball sack as a tongue, it had to be Anna's, working its way around each one.

I moved my tongue to Alissa's clit as she ground her slit on my face. Her sweet 18 year old juices were dripping into my mouth as l mauled her clit with my tongue. I was trying to take in all the sensations happening to my body when suddenly they stopped. Alissa rose up and straddle my dick facing towards my feet as Anna squatted down putting my mouth over her hole and my nose was rubbing on her clit. The mouth that I felt engulf my balls must have been CJ.

My sweet darling 15 year old Anna was grinding on my face so hard I had to push her up so I could lick the full length of her slit. When I sucked her clit between my lips and rolled it with my teeth her legs shook. "Oh damn do that again, please." I sucked harder and this time I bit softly on it. Juices flowed from her pussy all over my chin and neck. "Oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm cumminngg."

I felt the tongue on my balls move up to my dick. When Alissa rose up CJ would shower kisses on my shaft or try to wrap her tongue around it. When she was all the way down I didn't know what she was doing until I heard Alissa say "Oh sister, your tongue feels so good on my clit." This time as Alissa rose up my dick came out of her pussy and she moved away. Anna slid down my body until she took my shaft in her hand and guided it to her wet hole. This time there was no one waiting to sit on my face. I looked to my side and saw CJ and Alissa lying together rubbing their bodies together.

Anna took my dick all the way into her tight velvety pussy then bent down until her lips were almost touching mine. She whispered "You're all mine now. Fuck your sweet little girl and fill her with your cum." She sat up and ground her ass into my crotch, forcing my dick as deep as it would go into her. I could feel the head of my dick hitting the opening to her womb. As she started moving up and down on me I grabbed her by the waist and drove my shaft into her. "Damn that's what I want. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like you really mean it."

I was driving my dick hard into her tunnel, feeling the head trying to enter her womb on each stroke. All that Anna could do was moan and grunt each time I drove into her. I felt pressure building in my groin and new it would only be a moment before I blasted her with my seed. "I cumming little girl, cum with me, cum now" and I drove my dick as deep as it would go and held it there shooting gobs of my seed into her waiting womb. Her body convulsed as she threw her head back and screamed "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, it feels like your dick is up in my belly. Fill me with your cum." She was releasing so many juices I thought someone had poured warm water in my balls.

Anna collapsed onto my chest, her energy spent. When her breathing returned to normal she spoke softly "Thank you for being the best husband. We all love you but right now, I love you the most." Amanda rolled on her side next to us and put an arm around us.

"I second that. You may have to wait a few minutes to hear from your other two wives. I think they are too busy to talk right now." I looked to the other side and saw CJ and Alissa locked in a furious 69. They had their faces buried in each other's pussies and were oblivious to the world around them. Amanda brought us back to reality when she said "We are going to have to head back soon if we want to get back before dark." Anna put on her best little girl pout.

"Do we have to get up? It feels so good right here being held by the ones I love with your cock in my pussy."

"We can wait a few minutes." Anna put her head on one shoulder and Amanda took the other. We laid there until CJ and Alissa moved next to us and said they were ready to head back. We loaded everything back into the boat and headed back to the lake. The girls were perfect angels when we stopped for gas. As soon as we cleared the marina all the clothes came off and Anna, CJ and Alissa stretched out in any sunny spot on the boat to tan.

We got back to the houseboat just before sunset. After a dip in the lake to clean up and a quick supper, we all got in the hot tub. The day was catching up to us. Everyone was tired from our day of fun in the sun. Before long CJ and Alissa called it a night leaving me in the tub with Amanda and Anna. They moved next to me and we sat with our arms wrapped around each other looking at the stars. Amanda said "Thank you for today. You know what would be a wonderful end to a wonderful day?

"No, please tell me."

"If you would take us to bed and just hold us until we fell asleep."

"When?" They stood up and stepped out of the tub waiting for me. I got out and as soon as we dried each other off we headed to the bedroom. As we went past the one CJ and Alissa were in the noises coming from inside said they were continuing today's activities. We got into our bed with me spooned to Anna's back and Amanda spooned to mine. I had my arms around Anna and she took my hands, holding them tight to her breasts.

"Hold me tight. I feel safe in your arms." She was asleep, breathing softly in just a few minutes. When I fell asleep Amanda was asleep with her warm breath blowing gently on my neck. I was really starting to enjoy having these four young women sharing me and my bed and calling themselves my wives. After all how many times do you have four women 15-21 years old that would do anything you asked?

We all slept late Friday morning. By the time we got up it was almost lunch time. Tomorrow we had to have the boats back at the marina so we decided that today would be a lazy day, hot tub, swimming in the lake and just laying around in the sun being lazy. All day whenever I stretched out in the sun or just sat down somewhere one of my wives was there next to me. when I asked about it the explanation I got was 'We want you to know how much we love you so we agreed that when you're not at work one of us will always be at your side to do whatever you want or need done, unless you tell us to go away.'

About 3 in the afternoon Alissa came to me and asked me to come with her. She led me into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. She turned to me pulled me to her and kissed me with a deep passion. "Will you make love to me like you did Amanda yesterday? Gentle, kind, love then hold me in your arms and tell me you love me?" I didn't say anything. I just laid her on the bed, looked in her blue eyes and kissed her lips. I moved down kissing her neck and the tops of her breasts. When I took her 34C breasts in my hands, rubbing them as I kissed her areolas and nipples, she arched her back slightly pushing her breasts up to me and moaned deeply. "Oh thank you, I feels so good to have my breasts and nipples treated so nice." I sucked a nipple into my mouth and flicked my tongue around it. "Jesus my nipples are so sensitive." When I rolled it between my teeth she jerked her breasts up like she had received a shock. "Oh damn I just had an orgasm."

I kept squeezing her breasts as I kissed my way down across her flat, taut stomach to her mound. I moved my hands down to her legs, spreading them and pushing them back. Alissa grabbed them and held them there in a big V shape. I looked down at her mound with the slit partially spread and her outer lips looking like flower petals peeking out. I spread her slit with my thumbs and inhaled her sweet, musky, teenaged fragrance. Just then I was reminded of waking up one morning with Anna's mouth still on my dick from the night before and her pussy just inches from my face. Maybe tonight Alissa and I would end up that way.

Her lips were wet with moisture from her orgasm and they tasted as sweet as she smelled. I sucked on each one causing then to swell with arousal. When I licked her slit from the bottom all the way to her clits her legs started to tremble. I ran my tongue around her nub before putting my lips on it and sucking it in. her legs were shaking harder and she was moaning. When I nibbled gently on it she grabbed my head and pulled me to her mound managing to keep her shaking legs up. Before she could relax I ran a finger thru her slit to make it wet and slick then eased it into her love tunnel.

She lowered her trembling legs, putting her feet on my shoulder blades but keeping her knees spread wide. I stroked her pussy with my finger while I sucked and nibbled her clit. When I added a second finger she groaned and tried to pull me tighter. I put three fingers in her and she yelled "Oh fuck I can't take this anymore." She pushed me away from her mound. Looking at me thru squinted eyes she said "Take me, fill me with your cock and pump your cum deep inside me."

I rose up, grabbed her legs by the ankle and held them spread wide as I lined up the tip of my dick with her tunnel. I pushed until the head was in side. "More." I pushed another 2" in. "Please stop teasing me and fill me with your beautiful cock." I pulled back leaving just the head inside then pushed in until my balls were slapping her ass and the head was in her cervix. Her love tunnel was contracting around my shaft, it was tight to begin with but these felt like a deep throat blow job in her pussy. I wanted to cum when she had another orgasm but I didn't know if I could wait that long.

I was making slow deep thrusts as she spread her lips and started rubbing her nub. "Fuck me faster. I'm almost ready. Fuck me faster." I put my hands on the back of her knees and pushed her legs back farther as I stroked faster. "Oh my god your hitting something inside me and it feels so good. I'm cumming. Cum with me lover, fill me with your cock and cum now please."

She started shuddering and gasping as her nectar flowed out around my shaft and down to my balls. I was ready and as I plunged deep into her I pumped what felt like a quart of cum into her. When my dick stopped trying to pump more cum and her tunnel stopped milking my shaft I pulled out of her, lowered her legs and laid down next to her, pulling her into my arms.

I held her until she said "I love you. Thank you that was the best orgasm ever. "When I asked if she wanted to move up on the bed and just lay here for a while she said "I have something I need to do first." Then she slid down, laid her head on my thigh and started kissing and licking my dick clean. When she was satisfied it was perfect she moved with me where we could put our heads on the pillows. As I had with last night I was spooned against Alissa' back with my arms around her. She put my hands on her breasts and held tight. "Anna was right. This does feel safe.

We fell asleep and did not wakeup until Amanda came in at 6pm asking if we wanted to join them for dinner. Alissa jumped into the bathroom to clean up and when she came back out she had a warm wash cloth she used to wash my face and then wipe my balls and dick. As she stroked me with the warm cloth my shaft started to rise to the occasion. She kissed the head and said "Thank you Little Boy. I love you to."

We joined the others at the dinner table. This was our last night so they had grilled the last steaks, made mashed potatoes, instant, and a salad. Someone thought to bring a couple of DVD's so we ended up with the girls drinking the last of the wine, while I had beer, watching 'True Grit' until 9 and then calling it a night. We had to get an early start to get back to the marina on time.

Alissa took my arm and asked if she could spend the night with me. When I told her we were just going to sleep tonight she hugged me. "That sounds good to me."

CJ was behind me and asked to join us. We got in the bed with me on my back and the two girls lying with an arm and leg across me. After they each kissed me they shared a kiss. Alissa saw me watching them. "I love CJ just like we love you. Neither of us would ever give up men but sometimes a girl just does it……different."

CJ chimed in with "And it really helps if you love the other girl when you're in a three way." We all laughed then they put their heads on my shoulder. The steaks, drinks and movie had taken their toll, 5 minutes later we were sound asleep.

Damn, what was that awful racket? When I got my mind focused I realized it was the alarm I had set for 7am. Alissa and CJ were still asleep even with the noise of the alarm. During the night they had rolled onto their backs so I slipped off the end of the bed and turned it off. When I realized I was the only one up I decided to have some fun. I carefully pulled to covers off Alissa and CJ. Slowly, so as not to wake them I moved their legs apart to give me access to their mounds.

Going to CJ first, I gently spread her lips and pulled back the hood covering her clit. I put my lips on it and sucked hard as I pushed two fingers into her pussy. It took all of 30 seconds before she moaned, arched her back then sat straight up. "What the fuck." She looked down and smiled when she saw me. I got up and moved to Alissa. Her reaction was a little different. When I sucked her clit and fingered her she moaned as she raised her hips to me. She put her hands on my face as she raised her head and smiled. "Oooo this is a lovely morning wake up. Can I get one every day?" I got up, kissed both of them and asked them to put on some toast, coffee and oatmeal while I woke the other two.

I went to the other bedroom and found Amanda on her back and Anna on her stomach with one knees pulled up giving me a perfect view of her crinkled little pucker and her partially open slit. I bent over Amanda and took her nipples between my fingers, I pinched and pulled gently until she moaned then kissed the right one and sucked on it. While I continued to suck on it I put one finger in her slit as she inhaled hard and shuddered. I felt Moisture flow from her hole over my finger. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I thought that dream was awfully real. Thank you."

Last but definitely not least was Anna. She must have been having an amazing dream. There was moisture on here exposed sex and a small wet spot on the sheet beneath her. As I put my hands on her hips to raise her to her knees she gave a soft moan and snuggled to her pillow. With her on her knees and still asleep I pressed the head of my dick to her wet, dripping pussy. As it slipped it she let out a loud moan. When it hit her womb she grabbed two hands full of the sheets an "OH BILL."

Now I knew what she had been dreaming about that made her so wet. She was pushing back as I made each thrust into her, moaning "YES, YES." After waking three hot women orally I was ready to shoot a load into Anna. I pumped into her harder as she opened her eyes and looked back at me. "It's real, oh fuck me, I'm ready to cum." I pumped her deep and held it there as I spewed cum inside her. She buried her face in her pillow yelling "fffuuucccckkkk." I pulled out and lay down next to her. She moved next to me and put her head on my chest. If that's your idea of a wakeup call, put me down for seven days a week."

Anna headed to the bathroom and I joined the others in the main room. When Anna came out we got the boats off the beach and started the trip back to the marina. 5 hours later we pulled into a slip and moved everything to the truck. A blonde, a red head and two brunettes in tiny bikinis walking around together drew plenty of attention but the looks we got when they hugged me as we got in the truck to leave were priceless. There were a lot of jealous guys on that pier as we drove away.

We got back to Austin late in the evening on Sunday. They were still excited and talking about the vacation after we had unloaded the truck. CJ asked if anyone wanted to join her in the pool and headed out side. We heard her scream and we went out to check on her. She saw us come out. "Look what he did. I can't believe it. He put a volley ball court in the back yard and a changing room by the pool."

In the week we were gone I had a contractor add 10' to the deck, including the cabana for their friends to change, and a sand volley ball court. If there were going to be a lot of nubile young women hanging out here I wanted to make sure they wanted to come back. CJ had planned a get together for her volleyball team here, next week end. If the last party they had was any indication this would be well worth it.

CJ ran to me, jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around me. Between hugs and kisses she managed to say "This is so cool. Tonight you're mine and mine alone. I want to give you a special thank you. The four of them ran out on the sand and started knocking the ball back and forth. They were still wearing those tiny bikinis and I must say as much as I love having them naked around me all the time, watching their breasts bounce with those small pieces of cloth trying to hide them was extremely sexy. I was sitting in a lawn chair watching them with a large tent in my shorts.

When they had enough of the volleyball court they came over and dragged me to the pool. They pushed me into the water then jumped in after me. When I surfaced I was surrounded by my four women. Their tops were all askew. When they saw what I was looking at they just pulled them off and threw them on the deck. They crowded around me rubbing their breasts on me, kissing me and saying how happy it made them to be with me. That's when CJ spoke up.

"You girls can play and tease all you want, but until tomorrow morning when he has sex, he's all mine." They told her that it was ok with them and went back to rubbing against me. When they got tired of playing in the water they climbed out of the pool, Stripped off their bottoms and stretched out on the deck in the moonlight. This was a sight to behold. Four women, a 21year old red head, an 18 year old blonde, an 18year old brunette and a 15year old, soon to be 16, brunette laying by my pool.

I got out and started to one of the loungers. CJ got up and said "It's not fair for you to ogle us and we can't look at you." She pulled my shorts down and I stepped out of them. They clapped as CJ led me to the lounger and climbed up next to me.

"Well, Miss CJ, what did you have planned for us tonight?"

"I want you to make love to me like you did Anna Saturday night when we were on the houseboat.

"Are you sure? Remember how Anna was the next day."

"I'm sure"

"Anna, come here please?" she walked over and stood at the foot of the lounger. "Tell CJ what you asked for Saturday night on the boat."

"I said to fuck me until my holes were sore. I said I wanted him to fuck me like a woman in lust."

"What else?"

"I told him I wanted to be his slut wife." She was looking down at the deck, like she was embarrassed.

"Do you want to do that again?"

"Not only no, but hell no. I was sore for days." I told her she could go lay back down and looked at CJ.

"Do you still think that's what you want?"

She hesitated a minute. "Yes, I'm not Anna."

"Then say it. Say exactly what Anna told you."

"I want you to fuck me until my holes were sore. I want you to fuck me like a woman in lust."

"What else?"

"I want to be your slut wife." Then she kissed me. "Let's go now."

"Go ahead I'll be there in a minute." When she was inside I asked Amanda to come talk to me. "She might need you to call school for her in the morning. I would rather she went but I trust your judgment. I want you three to stay out, no matter what you think you hear." She nodded that she understood and I got up, heading to the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and popped one of my blue pills. I wanted to make sure she got what she asked for. When I walked in the bedroom CJ was lying on her side propped up on one elbow. She looked at my hard shaft, smiled and licked her lips.

"Are you ready, Miss CJ?" she just nodded as she stared at my dick. I had her move over to the edge of the bed, lying on her back with her head over the edge. I straddled her face with my balls over her mouth and said "Lick them." She put one hand around the top of my ball sack and milked them down as her tongue shot out of her mouth. She swirled her tongue around them as she used one hand to stroke my dick. She continued running her tongue around them as she sucked them both into her mouth.

When she released them from her mouth I pulled back and put the head of my dick on her lips. I put one hand under her neck until I had a straight shot down her throat and pushed in her mouth. I watched her lips stretch around the head then four more inches disappear in her mouth. I felt my dick hit her throat and stop. "Swallow." I pushed as I her throat muscles worked the tip. She tried to push me back but I slapped her hands away. "Sluts don't get choices." "Swallow." I saw tears in her eyes as she gagged. I pulled back until just the head and an inch of dick were in her mouth so she could take a couple of breaths before I pushed in again. Her throat stopped me again. "Swallow, we can do this all night." The head just slipped in when she gagged again. I pulled out again and this time I pushed harder. "Swallow, you've done this before, do it now." I felt her throat start to open so I pushed until her nose was buried in my balls and I could feel her throat swallowing around my shaft. Her hot breath was blowing out her nose onto my balls.

I was making short strokes keeping my dick in her throat, with one of her hands cupping my balls, until it seemed her throat would welcome my shaft. I spent the next 5 minutes sliding my dick the full length in her mouth and throat. I pulled out until the tip was jut in her mouth and pushed back in until I was stopped by my balls on her nose. "Use your other hand to rub your clit." Just before I pulled my dick from her mouth her back arched and she moaned around my shaft the moaning and swallowing of her throat almost set me off, but it was not time yet.

I pulled all the way out of her and had her turn around with her butt on the corner of the bed. "Put your legs behind your arms and spread your slit." When she was done I grabbed her hips and slid her closer so I could get as deep as possible in her holes. I held my shaft in her open slit and humped her, sliding the head back and forth across her nub. She jerked each time I touched it. When I put the tip at her love hole it was soaking wet. When I pushed I went all the way into her cervix.

"Oh shit, you're hitting something inside me." I ignored her and pounded into her six more times watching her wince each time. I pulled out and lined up to her asshole. "No not yet." I forced my dick all the way into ass stopping only when my hips met hers.

"You wanted to be my slut. Sluts don't get to say no." I grabbed her breast and squeezed the roughly as I pounded her ass as hard as I could. I pinched and pulled on her nipples while she rubbed her clit. My balls were ready blast her bowels so I jammed in as hard as hard and deep as I could loosed my first load of many to come, into her bowels. I pulled out and jammed my dick into her pussy. I continued twisting her nipples and pulling them out, letting them snap back. She finally shuddered and threw her head back. Juices flowed from her hole. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm….cumming….I'm….cumming" she gasped between breaths.

I just kept pounding at her pussy. "Put your hands on your breasts and rub them hard." I moved my hands to her slit so I could rub, pinch and pull on her nub. When I slid the hood back and pinched it to I could pull on it she screamed and her juices started flowing again. I put my thumb on it the pushed on it rubbing in a circle. She was gasping like she couldn't catch her breath. I kept rubbing as I pounded into her and soon she was writhing like she wanted to get away. I grabbed her hips, pulling her towards me and kept pounding.

I pulled out again, Put her legs down and rolled her on her stomach. I told her to stand on her feet and spread them wide straddling the corner of the bed. "Spread your butt cheeks." When she had pulled them wide, with one hand I pushed down on her shoulders, pressing her down on the bed, while I put the tip of my dick at her ass again. Holding one of her hips I forced my way into her ass again and pumped furiously. Every second or third stroke I slapped one of her ass cheeks and she would yelp. "Do you like to be spanked while your ass is fucked slut?

"Yes"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!"

"What do you want?"

"Spank me while you fuck my ass"

"What ass?"

"Spank me while you fuck my slut ass"

"And?"

"Spank me while you fuck my slut ass, PLEASE." I went back to pumping my dick into her ass and slapping her ass cheeks. Just as I was going to pullout and turn her around, her arms and legs started shaking and she gave a long loud moan. I turned her around, still on her stomach, put my dick between her lips and began fucking her mouth and throat. I was determined to fuck her three holes until my blue pill wore off in at least several hours. Cum was boiling up again and I rammed my shaft deep in her throat and held it there as I shot a load into her stomach. I pulled out of her throat and as she tried to speak I pushed it back into her throat and held it deep.

"Sluts don't talk." This time when I pulled out she was silent. I moved behind her, pulled her to her knees, with her head still on the mattress, and buried my shaft on her pussy. I continued moving from hole to hole until about 30 minutes later, after I turned her on her back and started to put my dick in her mouth, she pushed me away. "No more, Please."

"I thought you wanted to be a slut?"

"I wanted to show you I was as good as Anna."

"Why? If I didn't love you the way you are wouldn't be here." Rubbing her ass, she groaned as she got up to get off the bed.

"Damn I 'm going to be sore in the morning. Can I stay home?"

"Nope, sitting on those wood seats all day will help you remember to think before you ask next time." She hugged me and called me mean but was smiling when she did. As we got under the covers she pointed at my shaft that had not gone soft yet.

"What about him?"

"Got any suggestions?"

She rolled onto her side facing away from me and pulled her top leg up. "I know how much you love my ass. Put it in and it will be safe and warm until it goes down." I moved next to her and gently slid into her ass. "MMMMM, that feels much better than forcing it." I felt her flexing the muscles in her butt, holding me tight inside her. That's the way we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Girls Next Door – 10

Bills Birthday Pt 1

When my alarm went off at 5am, CJ had rolled away onto her stomach. She had kicked the covers off and her butt cheeks were still red in the light from the lamp on the nightstand. I couldn't resist. I reached over and gave her a quick smack on her ass.

"OOOWWW, what the hell." As she turned and sat up, her butt hit the sheets and she yelled again. "Damn they still burn. You hurt my butt. You need to make it feel better." She got on her hands and knees and pointed that cute, red ass at me. She looked back at me with puppy dog eyes. "You need to kiss it and make better so I can go to school today. You don't want one of your wives to suffer all day do you? Besides if you kiss mine I'll kiss yours, husband."

I moved her so her knees were on the edge of the bed then I got down on my knees on the floor. I was eye level with her cute round ass. I leaned forward and put a wet sloppy kiss on her right cheek. She winced and started to pull away. "You can't move away if you want it to get better." I grabbed her hips and pulled her back to me and put another kiss on her left cheek.

"That hurts. Can't you kiss somewhere that's not red, please?" I put my hands where there was no red and spread her cheeks. This time I put the wet kiss on her crinkled brown anus then I pushed my tongue past her sphincter. She wiggled her ass and pushed back to me. "Oh lover that feels so good, but I know you have something bigger and better for me don't you?"

"Are you sure that's what you want this morning?"

"I wanted it last night, I want it this morning, I want it any time you will let me have it. Feel how wet I am just thinking about it."

I put my hand on her slit and felt her moisture on my fingers. I stood up and put my shaft on her slit and rubbed it thru it until it was slick with her juices. I put the head at the entrance to her dripping tunnel and slipped all the way in. I held my shaft deep in her velvet grasp. It was tight and clenching like it wanted me deeper. "Husband of mine, don't make me wait. Fuck my pussy and then fill my ass with you gorgeous cock." As I fucked her pussy I pulled her up so she was on her hands instead of her elbows and holding her shoulders pounded into her. She grunted every time I hit bottom and my balls slapped her slit. After several minutes she reached back trying to push me back.

"Stop, please. I want you to fuck my ass and fill it with your cum." When I pulled my dick out, she lay down on her breasts, reached back and spread her cheeks. "Put it in my ass deep and fuck me until you cum. Don't tease me. Put it all in, in one stroke. Please, do it now." I put the head at her asshole and pushed until I had all 8" buried in her bowels. "Oh damn lover it feels like you pushed it into my stomach. Now fuck me. Fuck me hard."

As I pumped hard into her ass I pulled her up where I could wrap my left arm around her chest and squeeze her right breast while I used my right hand to rub and pinch her clit. Oh baby I've never felt this good. Fuck me and make me cum." I was pumping into her as she laid her head back and moaned. I felt my cum starting to flow as she yelled "Fuck my ass I'm cccuuummmmmiiinnnngg." Then she went slack. All that was holding her up was my dick in her ass and my arm around her chest as I blasted my load deep in her bowels. When my dick stopped pumping and her ass pushed it out I laid her on her side and lay down next to her.

I put my arms around her and she pulled them tight. "Uuummm, that is a great way to start the day. I have so much of your cum in me I'll probably slosh when I walk."

Well how about we get in the shower and see what we can do about that?" We got off the bed and I led her to the shower but before I could get the water on she turned me to face her and dropped to her knees.

"Now it's my turn to kiss." She took my semi-erect shaft in her hands and started licking my dick, that had just fucked her ass, clean. When she was satisfied that she had everything off she held it up with one hand as she used the other one to pull and twist my ball sack so she could lick it clean. When she was done she put her lips on the head and kissed it gently several times before stretching her lips over it and taking my shaft down her throat. She sucked and stroked on my dick for a few minutes then pulled it out and stood up. "We don't have enough time now but when you get home tonight I'll make sure it's satisfied before dinner."

We soaped and rinsed each other then rubbed a little more for good measure before getting out. When we had dried off I went back in the bedroom to get ready for work. CJ was on the porcelain throne and I heard something splashing in the water and laughed. "Hey mister it's not funny. It's your fault I'll probably have your cum coming out of my ass all day." Like I was the one asking to be fucked in the ass, but I knew better than to say anything right then. I was sitting on the bed tying my work boots when she came out of the bathroom and stood in front of me.

When I finished and sat up, she pulled my head between her breasts and hugged me tight. "Just a little something for you to think about today." I stood up and whispered in her ear as I held her close. "I think of all four of my wives all day long and I know you will all be waiting when I get home." I grabbed my jacket and helmet and started for the carport with my naked CJ hanging on my arm. I got on my bike and before I could put on my jacket CJ put one foot on the driver peg and swung a leg across and sat in front facing me.

She wiggled her butt down into my lap then put her arms around my neck. "Ooooh I like this. I bet your cock will go in either hole. Next time we have a night alone together I want sex on the bike. Me first, ppplllleeeass?" I told her I would save bike sex for her. She leaned back on the tank and pulled my head down to a nipple. "How about a quick sample?" I sucked on that one as I squeezed her other breast and pulled on that nipple. I switched breasts and did it again. She had her eyes closed and was moaning softly. When I rose up she opened her eyes and said dreamily, "Are you sure you have to leave? If you stay I'll make it worth your while."

She stood up on the pegs to get off and that put her mound at eye level. I pulled her hips to me and put my mouth over her clit. I rubbed it with my tongue and sucked on it before I pushed her trembling body back. "If you're standing here naked when I get home we will take care of your bike fantasy before we go inside." She got off and grabbed me in a hug, kissing all over my face. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best husband a woman could want. I will be waiting right here wearing only this big smile." I got my jacket and helmet on before CJ gave me another big hug and kiss and again promising to be waiting right there.

"Make sure you get everyone up. We don't need anyone late or missing school today."

She reached down and gave a squeeze to my shaft thru my pants. "Yes husband dear. I'll make sure all the wives are up." As I rode out I watched CJ throw me a kiss then rub breasts her until I couldn't see her anymore. My day dragged. Maybe it was because all I thought about all day was bike sex. Bike sex with CJ, bike sex with Anna, bike sex with Alissa and the best bike sex with Amanda. Uuummm, Amanda laid back on the tank with those glorious 36D's in my hands, my dick in her love slot and her luxurious mane of red hair spread across the handlebars. God I needed to get home.

I left work at 4:45 and headed home. When I got to the end of the driveway I saw CJ standing in the carport wearing her smile. Right next to her was Anna wearing the same thing. CJ was waving at me and Anna had something in her hands. When I stopped I saw Anna had our digital camera. I got off and removed my helmet. As I took off my jacket CJ grabbed my pants and started on them. "Don't you think you should start with my boots?"

She smiled at me. "I can start making your cock hard with your pants around your ankles, but if you insist." She bent down and went to work on my boots. I asked Anna what the camera was for.

"None of us has had sex on a motorcycle so we want pictures for the special family album."

"So you're going to do porn pictures now?"

"Only for you and CJ, She's going to take pictures of you and me when it's my turn." CJ had my boots and socks off and was back to working on getting my pants off. I stepped out of my pants while unbuttoning my shirt. CJ grabbed my dick and started sucking on it. "Damn wife you act like an addict in withdrawal. Slow down and enjoy."

"Slow down my ass. I have been thinking about this all day. I thought school would never end. I got home and have been waiting out here for nearly an hour. You need to move faster husband." Damn what kind of monster have I created? I told Anna to go get two large fluffy towels then pulled CJ up so I could position her on the bike. I had her put her left foot on the front floor board with her right knee on the passenger seat and her hands on the hand grips. This spread her sex and I could see she had started without me. Her lips were puffy and her clit was engorged. Both were visible with her slit spread slightly.

I put my hand on her sex and felt the moisture in her slit. She jerked when I touched her clit. "It looks like you started without me."

"I had an itch that started in first period and only got worse during the day. I had to change my panties at lunch. By the time we got home the second pair was soaked. Now I need you to scratch it for me. OOOHHH SSHHIITTT." I guess pinching her clit got her attention. She was gasping as she had a small orgasm. "Oh…..Damn…..I….Wasn't…..Expecting…..That." she was still trembling as I slid two fingers into her hot, soaking wet love hole. "Oh God Here It Comes Again." Then she groaned so loud that Anna, coming back out the front door. heard her.

"What did you do to my sister? Are you ok" I kept stroking her hole with my fingers and CJ was having trouble answering.

"Oh…I'm ok…two orgasms……another one……starting." When I heard that I reached around her leg with my other hand and started rubbing her clit again. "Oh fuck, again. I'm cumming" just to add icing to the cake I leaned down and licked across her crinkled brown anus. She jerked back hard. "Oh shit I think I'm going to fall." I pulled my hands away from here mound, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her trembling body tight. She rested her head back against my shoulder and held my arms with her hands. She turned her head and smiled weakly. "Husband I feel so weak right now. Just hold me and let me rest."

"Would you like to go inside for a while, we can do this some more later."

"I don't think I could walk that far."

"That's alright." I picked her up in my arms and with Anna opening the front door carried her inside and laid her on the couch. Amanda and Alissa saw us and came over.

"What happened to CJ?"

Anna told them "Our husband gave her three big orgasms back to back and she was so weak she almost fell of the bike, so he had to carry her inside to rest."

CJ had her eyes open now so Amanda asked her "Dear is this true did our husband fuck you to orgasm three times?"

"No, he hasn't put that cock in me yet just his fingers and tongue. He said he would take me back out later and fuck me on the bike. I felt so weak and wonderful at the same time. Husband would you sit here and let me put my head in your lap while I rest?" I sat down on the couch and she rolled on her side putting her head in my lap facing me. She moved just enough to stand up my shaft between her lips and my stomach. She held it to her lips and rolled her head back and forth sliding her pursed lips up and down the underside of my shaft.

"I thought you wanted to rest."

"I'm feeling much better already, husband dear." She put the head of my dick in her mouth and was teasing it with her tongue as she slowly stroked the rest of my shaft. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feelings.

That is until Amanda came in and said "Ok you two dinner is ready. You can have your dessert after." Thirty seconds later she came back in and we hadn't moved. "Now, please we are waiting." CJ kissed the head of my dick and sat up.

"Sounds like mama wife is cranky husband, I guess we should join them." We went to the dining room and joined the rest of my four young wives. While we ate we talked about this coming weekend. CJ and Alissa were having a get together for the girls on their volleyball team. Amanda was going shopping during the week for the basics, chips, dip, hot dogs and burgers. There weren't going to be as many as last time and it was a daytime party. Amanda reminded me that my birthday was the weekend after that and the four of them were making plans so I was supposed to make sure I didn't have to go to work for anything.

When we finished eating and the table was cleared, Amanda asked for a family meeting. We went to the living room and sat together on the couch, rather I sat on the couch with CJ on my right, Amanda on my left, Anna hugging my left leg and Alissa hugging the right. "Ok what do we need to talk about?"

Amanda started. "You asked me to marry you. We need to set a date so we, your wives can start planning."

"It has to be after school is out in May so we can all go on a honeymoon. Do you want to be June brides?" There was a chorus of yes'. "Is a small ceremony with four bridesmaids ok?" Yes' again. "Does anyone have an idea where we want to spend a week on the honeymoon?" Someone said the beach, another said the mountains. I even heard Hawaii. "How about if the four of you put your pretty heads together and come up with a location then we can work on it? What else?"

Lorraine said "Babies."

"What?"

"Babies, when can we start having your babies?"

"I…I…I guess I never thought about it. What do you want?"

"Amanda wants to go off birth control as soon as you guys are married. As soon as she gets pregnant Alissa will get off her pill and then I will stop when she is pregnant. Anna wants to wait until she graduates. We want a house full of your babies running around. With four mommies they will be well looked after."

"What about college?"

Amanda spoke up. "Alissa and I, like you, are set for life. We will make sure CJ and Anna get degrees. We can care for the family while they go to school."

"Babies, really? Don't you want to spend some time just having fun as a family?"

"Don't you want a Bill junior you can teach about life and girls? Besides a family can have more fun with lots of kids."

"Lots of kids? How many is 'Lots of kids'?"

"At least a softball team." Wow, this was a lot to take in. my four wives wanted babies, lots of babies. I know that if I say no they will just smile and say 'ok' then go off the pill anyway. At least if I agree I won't have four women pregnant at the same time.

"Well I guess we need to start working on a home expansion. We're going to need a nursery and more bedrooms." That must have been what they wanted to hear. They piled on me and smothered me with hugs and kisses.

Anna smiled and said "Then CJ and I won't be the only ones calling you daddy." CJ reached down and fondled my balls.

"I sure hope there are twin girls in there for me." Later she would wish it was only twins, but that's another story.

"What else do we need to talk about?"

Anna said "I want to get my drivers permit. I passed Drivers Ed but nobody has had the time to take me to DPS." Amanda said she would take Anna and the paperwork her parents gave us to get her license on tomorrow.

"What else?"

Now it was Alissa's turn. "Now that everyone lives here we need a schedule."

Now it was my turn to smile and act innocent. "What for?"

"We need a schedule for sharing you, my dear husband."

"Saturday and Sunday are my choice. Any schedule starts tomorrow when I get home. CJ and I have unfinished business this evening." That earned me a big kiss and a squeeze of my shaft from CJ. "Work it out and put it on a calendar in my bedroom closet. No sense in leaving it out in plain sight. What's next?" When none of the wives said anything CJ spoke up.

"If that's it I have a date with a motorcycle and a big hard dick." She got up pulling me with her and we headed for the front door. "Come on husband. You still owe me some good lovin." We went back out to the bike she climbed back on like she was earlier and looked back at me. "I think you was about to eat my pussy." I spread her thighs then bent down and slipped my tongue into her slit. I licked down to her clit and sucked it out of its hood. She tried to jerk away but my lips held tight causing her to yelp. I sucked on it until it was so swollen it seemed like a little finger in my mouth.

I slid my tongue back up her slit until I reached the entrance to her pussy. I stabbed my tongue in and out of her hole and felt her push back against me. "Oh husband your tongue feels so good but I really want your cock in there." I pulled away from her and had her get off the bike. I put one of the towels Anna had brought out over the tank and seat. Skin tends to stick to leather and paint. She put one foot on the peg and swung to other over facing me. She sat on the tank and slid down as I aimed my dick at her pussy. When it was buried completely in that hot, tight tunnel she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She remained still except for the muscles in her vagina massaging my shaft.

"Mmmmm, this feels so good. Can we sit here like this for a while?"

"If you keep massaging my shaft like you are, it will only be a few minutes until I fill you with my seed."

As she nibbled on my neck and ears she whispered "I want to make you cum without moving." She flexed the muscles around my shaft increasing the pressure in my groin. I was trying to think of anything to delay the inevitable but she began clenching her thighs, making her sleeve even tighter. Then she started whispering in my ear again. "Can you feel my pussy squeezing you cock? Don't you love the way your teenage wife feels on your lap with your cock held deep inside her. Don't you just want to fill her womb with your seed? If you truly love her, cum now, fill me."

That was all I could take. "I'm cumming wife." I shot a full load of cum into her, squirting and squirting as she milked the last of the cum from me. She had her legs clamped around my waist holding her tight so nothing leaked out.

"That feels so warm inside me. I can't wait to tell the other wives that I made you cum by just sitting in your lap and talking dirty to you." I wanted to rest a bit but she had other ideas. Using her arms and legs she began rocking on my semi-rigid shaft. Soon I was hard again, slipping in and out of her cum slick hole. I took hold of her waist and was pulling her down hard on my shaft as she closed her eyes with her head back moaning softly. With her legs locked around me I grabbed her waist and raised us up just enough that I could plunge my shaft into her without being restricted by the contoured seat.

As I repeatedly drove my dick into her hot, silky, sleeve she grabbed her heaving breasts and alternated sucking on her nipples. She was moaning loud when I looked up and saw Anna taking pictures. I smiled at her and she licked her lips. "You two look good enough to eat. Can I have a taste when you're done?"

"Anything my wives want they can have." I continued pounding CJ's love hole as she groaned and started shaking. As her orgasm overtook her I kept pounding, causing her to prolong her orgasm.

"OF FUCK… I CAN'T….TAKE….ANY…MORE….PLEASE…STOP….PLEASE..STOP." I kept pounding as my cum boiled up. I was pounding her and she was shuddering and gasping for breath as I finally shot a gob of my seed deep in her womb. "OH…GOD….IT'S…SO HOT….YOUR… CUM FEELS…SO HOT….PLEASE….DON'T….STOP." I kept pounding her hole until there was no more cum left and my energy was spent. CJ had her eyes closed and her arms were hanging limp. I sat back on the seat taking care to hold her tight so my sperm stayed inside her.

Anna moved close and took a picture of my dick penetrating CJ's pussy. I pulled back slowly as she continued to snap photos. When I eased the head of my cum covered dick out of CJ's pussy some of our cum dribbled out and down across her little crinkled asshole. Anna handed me the camera then bent down and licked the cum off the head of my dick before stretching her lips around it and pushing down until her nose was buried in my pubes. She stroked my dick in her mouth as I took pictures of her smiling around it. She rose up licked my shaft clean then licked cum off my ball sack.

CJ was still out of it when I un-wrapped her legs from my waist and got off the bike. I held her legs up and spread them as Anna put her face between them and licked up the cum that had run out. When her tongue swabbed CJ's ass, her eyes opened and she raised her head so she could look down at Anna. She saw me with the camera and smiled. "That feels so good. I bet the pictures will be good to." Anna spread CJ's slit and put her mouth on her pussy. I could hear her sucking and slurping cum with CJ and moaning as she did. When she had cleaned out her pussy she stood up and kissed CJ. "Sister you taste so fine with our husbands cum inside you. I hope he fucks me like this when I get my turn with him."

I took several more photos of them kissing before CJ sat up. "I know it's late but I would like to go play with you in the pool."

Like I said before "Anything my wives want they can have." I helped her off the bike and when she stood up her legs wobbled.

"Damn husband you fucked me weak in the knees. I need a minute to recuperate." When she was ready she grabbed me and Anna and we were off to the pool. CJ and Anna were floating around the on their backs and I was standing in water up to my neck. As each one floated close I pulled them to me with their legs spread until their mound met my lips. I put my hands under their butts to hold them up while I licked their slit, nibbled on their clit or tongued their holes. After teasing one for a few minutes I would send her floating away and pull the other one to me.

We were out there about 15 minutes when Amanda and Alissa came out. "Does this mean your motorcycle date is finished?"

"Yep, but I hope I get to get another one. You should have one to. You will never forget it."

"Can we join your pool party?"

"Come on in. The water and our husbands tongue are real warm." The next thing I knew all four of my young wives were floating around the pool with their legs spread. It had been a while since I had nibbled on a redhead so I pulled Amanda to me sliding her legs past my head until I could lock my lips on her tasty clit. As soon as I touched her she jumped.

"It's been to long since I've been with you, husband. We need to do something about that." I felt her jump again as I put my hands under her butt to support her and rubbed a thumb on her asshole in the process. As I licked and sucked her slit and clit, I pushed on her little pucker with my thumb and it popped past her sphincter. she jumped and shuddered. "You should tell your wife before you put something in her ass. I almost drowned when I jumped." I worked my thumb in and out of her ass and felt her anal muscle relax. She moaned and said "I like the way it feels. Do you have something more filling you could use?"

I pushed her waist down until I could have her put her hands behind my neck. I moved us to shallower water where I could move her ankles to my shoulders leaving her ass pressing my hard dick against my belly. "You said I was supposed to tell you before I put something in your ass. Are you ready for me to put my fat 8"dick in your ass?"

"More than ready. Bury that beautiful piece of meat in my ass and make me cum." I put her back against the side of the pool and she put her arms over the edge to hold herself up. I put my dick at her pussy and drove it in. I held it as she took a deep breath. "God it always takes my breath away the first time you ram it in like that. I thought you wanted to fill my ass though?"

"Patience wife I want it slick with your juices first." I held her up by her ankles as I drove into her pussy again and again. Her chest was heaving and she was gasping for breath when I slipped out of her pussy and drove my dick all the way to my balls in her ass. "Damn…. Husband…. it feels like…. you just pushed…. a small ….baseball bat…. in my ass. Wait a minute and let my ass get used to your big stick in it." I looked up and Anna was taking pictures again.

"You should carry her out of the pool impaled on your cock so I can get pictures of you fucking our sister wife in her pretty ass."

Amanda smiled at me and put her arms around my neck. "Can you handle walking and fucking me at the same time?" As an answer I took a step then jumped up a little and as we came down I drove my dick an extra half in into her bowels. "Oh fuck husband, I won't doubt you again. I think you just hit my tonsils." I carried her out of the pool until Anna told us to stop. She lay down on the deck with her head and the camera between my legs.

"Now slide your ass on our husbands cock." Amanda started rocking her ass on my dick while Anna took pictures. "You look so hot from here. Your anus stretches out as his cock comes out then it rolls inside as it pushes back in. Totally unexpected Amanda and I both jumped as Anna sat up and ran her tongue down my dick and across Amanda's asshole. "It even tastes so good. When you're done I want to clean both of you." I turned to sit down on one of the deck benches and dropped the last 2 feet to the bench. Again it drove me deeper into her than I had been before. "I think you broke my tonsils that time."

She was shuddering as I held her waist and pumped into her. She grunted and her head flew back as her girl cum squirted into my lap. I didn't stop. I kept pumping her ass as I came closer to cumming. Her orgasm continued as I blasted my seed onto the walls of her bowels. Her arms went slack and I put my arms around her, holding her and keeping hr from falling backwards. She was taking short quick breaths and her eyes were closed.

As I started to lift her off me Anna said "Wait, lie back on the bench and stay inside her." I was lying down with Amanda dozing on my chest as Anna took pictures while I slid my shaft out of her ass. Anna had me stop again when only the head was inside. I jumped as Anna licked around my shaft where it disappeared in to Amanda. More so when she licked down my shaft and started on my balls. I saw the flash going off. CJ and Alissa had taken over the camera duties and were egging Anna on.

With her licking and sucking I was getting hard again. I now had several inches inside Amanda. My dick jerking, waking her and she rose up on her elbows smiling at me. "Mmmmm, you're still inside me. Does that mean you want more?"

I always want more of my wives sweet favors but right now I'm waiting for Anna to get her fill of our cum." Just then Amanda jerked and looked back. "Ummm I can tell now. She just tongued my pussy lips." Anna pushed Amanda forward just enough to remove my dick from her. I felt her stroking my shaft as Amanda shivered. Then I heard the slurping noise of her sucking and licking Amanda's ass. I felt her hand be replaced on my dick with her mouth. She sucked and licked everything from my dick and balls then moved round to kiss Amanda and me.

"Thank you husband. Thank you to mama wife. This has been a great evening but I think we need to get our husband to bed now. His alarm goes off awfully early." Amanda got up then pulled me up. All four wives crowded around me hugging and kissing then we were off to bed. I went to sleep with my head on my redheaded wife's breasts looking at my youngest wife, 15year old Anna, lying on the other side. My two 18 year old wives were spooned behind Anna and me.

When the alarm went off in the morning I was still resting on Amanda but one hand was clamped between her legs with two fingers in her hole. Anna and Alissa were spooned together on one edge of the bed and CJ was on her stomach on the other edge. When I tried to move my hand Amanda woke up and kissed the top of my head as she pressed me to her breast. I whispered "Do you think we can sneak out and take a shower alone?" She nodded and we slipped quietly off the end of the bed and into the bathroom.

While we waited for the water to get warm we stood hugging and talking. "I'm sorry if it seems I am neglecting you. Some days it's just difficult to keep 4 women completely happy."

"I'm ok. I know I'm number one in your heart. Sex is not everything. I like just holding you and seeing you happy. The fabulous sex is a definite bonus." When the water was warm we stood under the rain showerhead and rubbed each other clean sharing hugs and kisses as we went. We stood outside the shower and toweled each other, then just held each other as we stood under the heat lamp in the ceiling.

"When is your day with the new schedule?"

Thursday, why?"

"Would you like to do dinner and a movie?"

"You mean a date?"

"Yes, it would be our first date"

Yes husband that would be nice"

"Don't say anything to the others this will be our secret for a couple of days."I slipped into the bedroom and gathered the clothes I needed and dressed in the dining room as I watched Amanda moving around the kitchen making coffee for me and starting breakfast for the rest of our family. Watching her nude body glide around the kitchen I was entranced by her trim, toned body and the way her hips swayed as she walked. Her firm 36D breasts had no sag and anyone not as familiar with them as me might have thought they were enhanced. None of my young wives were, and I loved them, and knew our children would.

I realized she had stopped and was looking at me staring. "Well darling do you see something you like?"

"I love everything I see. It's less than two months until we marry. Let's start working on expanding our family tonight. We can tell the girls at dinner." She ran over to me, sat in my lap and hugged me. When she looked at me there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you said that. I have wanted to start since you proposed." I drank my coffee and went out to leave. Amanda walked out with me and sat on the bike tank facing me. She pulled me to her breast and hugged. "Please be safe so you can come back home to me." She bent down and kissed me, then got off. I left for another day at work.

That night we told the other wives about our decision to have Amanda stop taking the pill. They were very happy and even had a little ceremony popping her pills out of the plastic cases and dropping them in the trash. Wednesday we had a family movie night, they all wore nighties and we had popcorn, soda and candy. I was pleasantly surprised that everyone was good. We cuddled, heads laid in laps and skimpy panties stayed on. What I didn't realize was that there was a plot afoot. They wanted me well rested for the weekend.

Thursday when I got home from work Amanda and I took a quick shower dressed and headed out for our 'date'. Such a peaceful evening, holding hands at dinner while talking about the family's future, cuddling at a movie and a moonlight walk in a park. We got home just before midnight and the house was dark. Even my bed was empty. We cuddled under the covers and fell asleep.

When I got home Friday, the day before the volleyball pool party, my truck was gone and no one came out to greet me. When I opened the front door the living room was dark but I saw a light in the kitchen. When I walked in the kitchen I was surprised to find Kathy and Lorraine from the last party working with their mostly bare backsides to me. "Hi ladies, to what do I owe this treat." I startled them but when they turned and saw me they both came over and hugged me.

Kathy the strawberry blonde that had asked me all the questions spoke first. "Your family said they had some things to take care of and they would be here before the volleyball team arrived tomorrow. They asked us to be a special birthday treat."

"My birthday is next weekend."

Now it was Lorraine the exhibitionists turn. "We know but when Amanda asked us to make sure you were taken care of until tomorrow afternoon, we were more than happy to help. We even brought special outfits. What do you think?" They backed up for me to look at them and turned around. They were both wearing maid costumes, at least part of them. They had on a tiny white apron that started at the waist and stopped above their pubic mound, a white ruffled collar, 5" heels and a see thru bra with cutouts for their nipples. There was nothing in the back except the strings for the apron and bra. I liked these maids.

"So what are you supposed to do to take care of me until then?"

"Anything your heart desires, but tomorrow morning we're supposed to take you somewhere and be back at 12 o'clock."

"I brought a paddle in case you think we have been bad." Then she smiled wide and shook her head yes.

"Did you fix dinner or do we have to go out?"

"We're not just pretty toys. We have fried chicken, real mashed potatoes, gravy and asparagus in a cheese sauce."

"Let's eat then." When they brought our food to the table I had them stand next to me, bend at the waist and spread their cheeks. I slid two fingers into each of them and stroked until they started to moan. I pulled my wet slick finger from their pussies and touched them to their assholes. They both jumped but as I started to push Kathy grunted as she pushed back forcing both fingers all the way past her Sphincter. Loraine just moaned more as they slipped into her ass. As I stroked their asses I asked a question. "Do you want to eat dinner, get fucked in the ass or eat my cum?"

Kathy yelled "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I want you're cum in my mouth."

Lorraine said "I want your big fat cock in my ass. Will you do it now, please?"

I pulled my chair away from the table and told Kathy to take my shoes and pants off and get on her knees in front of me. When she was done I told her to suck on half of my dick. While she did that, I told Lorraine to straddle my lap facing Kathy. When Kathy had my dick well lubricated I told her to take it out and aim it at Lorraine's pussy as she sat down and forced it all in. While Lorraine was bouncing on my dick I had Kathy put my ball sack in her mouth and swab it with her tongue. I took Lorraine's tits in my hands and used them to pull her down hard on my dick.

These pussies I had not fucked in weeks were bringing me close to cumming. I told Lorraine to stand up and had Kathy suck my dick. As she started pushing own on my shaft she was not getting it all in. I told Lorraine to force her down on my dick so I could cum in her throat. At first Lorraine was reluctant but as I squeezed he breasts and pinched her nipples I told her "if I cum in her throat you get your ass fucked." I felt her pull harder on Kathy's head and just as the head slid into her throat I shot 5 ropes of cum down it. Lorraine let go of Kathy's head and she pulled my dick out of her mouth.

"You're not done yet, suck it till it's hard again so I can fuck Lorraine's ass." Kathy started sucking again and stroking with her hand. In just a couple of minutes my dick was hard again. I had Kathy release my dick and line it up with Lorraine's puckered ass. I put my hands on her waist and forced her down until the full length of my dick was in her ass.

"OH FUCK ream my ass with that big fat cock fuck my ass, fuck it hard." I had her stand enough for me to slowly withdraw then ram back into her ass. She grunted each time I rammed into her. I had Kathy lick Lorraine's pussy and suck her clit as I fucked her ass. As soon as Kathy's tongue touched her clit she jerked and started shaking. Her juices were flooding from her hole and Kathy was trying unsuccessfully to catch it all. I was not quite ready to cum again so I kept pounding her ass while Kathy sucked on her pussy. The intensity of Lorraine's orgasm increased as we continued to assault her ass and pussy. Lorraine stopped shaking and her breath slowly returned to normal as Kathy stood up with a smile on her cum covered face.

"Kiss Lorraine and let her taste your lips with her cum and mine on them." I sat there watching two gorgeous 19 year old girls kissing with my cum on their lips and my dick in one of their ass's. This was an early birthday treat I would remember for a very long time. When they stopped kissing Lorraine leaned back and turned her head so she could kiss my cheek.

"Your dick feels so good in my ass don't take it out. I want to sit here and eat dinner while you fuck my ass again." we stood together and moved our chair closer to the table. As we ate slowly Lorraine would wiggle her as or make short strokes on my shaft. When we finished eating she stroked my shaft hard then turned to me grinning, "Can I have dessert now?"

"Do you have something special in mind?"

"That big piece of meat you like to put in my ass sounds good with some special sauce." She stood up pulling my dick from her ass with a squishy pop. She turned around, got on her knees and started licking my dick. When she had it clean she moved to my ball sack. When she had cleaned every speck she stood up and sat in my lap. "Do you feel taken care of for now?"

"I pulled Kathy close to us. I am very well taken care of. What would you ladies like to do?"

Kathy said "I want to get out of all these clothes. Then I have 2 holes that need man meat in them." Suddenly their maid outfits went flying and they stood before me in nothing but their hi-heels. "I want you to fuck my ass and pussy while I eat my Lorraine dessert." I got up, took them by the hand and led them to my bedroom. While they got on the bed I went in the bathroom and took one of my little blue pills. I admit I was no spring chicken but one of these made me the cock-o-the-walk for a good 4 hours and it sounded like I was going to need it.

When I came back into the bedroom Lorraine was on her back with Kathy sitting on her face, her legs in the air and Kathy's face buried in her pussy. Kathy stopped slurping for a moment and looked back at me. "Come on big fella, you know where we want that big cock of yours." I got up on the bed and moved behind Kathy. When I got close Lorraine grabbed my shaft and sucked it into her mouth. She slathered it with her spit and rubbed it slick.

She aimed it at Kathy's wet hole with one hand as she pulled on my hips with the other. As she slowly pulled me into her hole I felt Lorraine's tongue licking at my dick and Kathy's slit where my shaft was disappearing. Kathy was moaning as the last of the 8" pressed into her velvet sleeve and the head penetrated her uterus. "UUNNNGGGHHHH, your cock is so far inside me I feel like a stuffed turkey. Now fuck me and fill me will your baby makers."

I was making long, slow deep thrusts and each time I hit bottom she cried out "UUNNNGGGHHHH." I was afraid I might hurt her until she yelled again. "OH GOD this is what I have been wanting. Fuck me faster and ram your meat inside me." I grabbed her hips and pulled her hard to me as I pounded into her. Now there was just one long series of "UUNNNGGGHHHH, UUNNNGGGHHHH, UUNNNGGGHHHH" as I tried to shove my dick through the back of her uterus. Kathy tried to push back but only managed to force her slit down on Lorraine's face as I drove inside her again. Her back arched as her head flew back.

"OH, OH, OH, I'M CUMMING. Stop and let me enjoy this." But I kept driving into her pussy increasing the intensity or her orgasm. She put her hands back trying to push me back but I took her by the wrists, pulling on her arms and driving into her. With one last powerful thrust I drove my shaft into her and holding it deep. "IIIIEEEEOOOOOYYYYY, STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I can't take this." When she looked back at me there were tears in her eyes. I released her arms and bent down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It didn't hurt. It was too much pleasure." I still had my hard shaft deep inside her and she jumped as it pulsed. "Oh my god, you're still hard?"

"And I still have one more hole to fill. Are you ready to overdose on pleasure tonight?"

"I'll try, but please be gentle."

"I'll try." I reached under us and rubbed two fingers thru her slit as Lorraine licked my balls. I moved the fingers to her puckered ass. I rubbed across it lubing it with her juiced and my cum. She reached back and spread her cheeks as I pushed one finger past her anal ring. She jumped at first, and then pushed back as I got 1 joint, then two and finally the whole finger past the entrance. As I stroked her ass her sphincter relaxed and she groaned as I added a second finger. Soon her stretched ass had three fingers stroking in it.

I drove my dick deep in her pussy several more times, causing her to gasp for breath, then asked "Are you ready for me to fill your ass with my dick?"

"Oh fuck yes, please take your dick out of my pussy and fuck my ass. Do it now, don't make me wait any longer." I pulled my dick from the grasp of her cum slick love hole and put the head against her asshole. She clenched her ass and I slapped the right cheek. She yelled and relaxed them momentarily. As she did I ran the full length of my shaft in her. I felt my balls slap Lorraine's face as she kept licking Kathy's clit, sucking up the mix of mine and Lorraine's cum that was leaking from her pussy.

She clenched her ass again, this time it was so tight I couldn't pull out. Her head whipped around to me. Thru gritted teeth she said "Oh shit, you fucker I said be gentle. Oh damn, I feel like you shoved your whole hand in me."

I smiled at her and said "Not yet but I'll try if that's what you want."

"Stop talking and fuck me." Her ass relaxed and I pulled back slowly. This time I pushed in slowly. When I was all the way I held it again. "Ms Lorraine, are you ok? Kathy jumped, slapped Lorraine's pussy and jumped again, this time harder. "What's going on?"

Kathy said, "That little slut bit me on my clit, twice." She jumped and howled "Oh shit." Before she could do anything else I reached out with one hand and pushed her head into Lorraine's crotch.

"If you spent more time licking and less time talking that wouldn't happen." To say thanks, Lorraine sucked my ball sack into her mouth and hummed. The vibrations made my balls tingle and pressure build. Kathy tried to say something but with my hand on the back of her head pushing her into Lorraine's crotch all that came out was 'mmmffffttttttpppp'. I held her hip with the other hand and began pumping into Kathy's ass. Every time I felt my balls hit Lorraine's face, Kathy would groan into her pussy.

Kathy was pushing back harder and shaking her ass as I fucked harder into her. She started shivering and moaning louder, suddenly her back arched and she tried to scream into Lorraine's crotch. I rammed my dick into her as her ass clamped on my dick like a trap. That was the trigger, cum shot up and out of my shaft deep into Kathy's bowels. She was still trying to yell but I still kept her head down. When my shaft stopped pumping cum into her ass I pulled it out of its hot confines and felt cool air on it.

When I let go of Kathy's head she rose up and rolled off of Loraine. I lay down next to Kathy and moved Lorraine so we were all facing the same way and pulled them into a hug with their heads on my chest. "Well my birthday treats are you ok? Are you ready for round three or do you young things need some rest?"

Kathy moaned then said "Can we just lay here and hold you for a while?"

"I guess you could but are you going to let this go to waste?" I indicated my chemically assisted steel hard shaft.

Kathy's eyes went wide. "Oh god you're still hard?"

I laughed. "Why do you think my family wanted someone to take care of me?"

Lorraine grinned. "I think I know what it needs." She straddled me, asked Kathy to hold my shaft at her wet pussy and eased down on it until she was resting on me. She leaned forward resting on her elbows and kissed me as she rocked back and forth stroking her soaking wet silk tunnel on my shaft. "Well birthday boy are you ready for a long slow fuck? Can you last as long as this young one? Kathy lay back down with her head on Lorraine's foot and was watching her pussy swallowing my shaft then releasing it to start over again.

Kathy reached in with her hand and rubbed her palm across my balls and when Lorraine paused with just the head still inside her she would stroke the rest of my dick that was still outside her hole. After a few minutes of this slow motion sex, Lorraine moved forward until the head came out. She looked back at Kathy and smiled.

"Your turn." Then she leaned forward and guided a nipple to my lips. As I sucked on her dime sized inch long nipples I felt Kathy's warm breath on the tip of my dick just before I felt her lips stretch around the head and engulf my dick taking it all the way in her mouth and throat. As I sucked on Lorraine's nipple I could feel Kathy's throat trying to suck my dick deeper. She deep throated my shaft for several minute when she pulled of my shaft, changed to giving me a hand job and pulled Lorraine down so she could suck the nectar from her pussy. Several minutes more and she move away from Lorraine's hole.

"Raise up sister, you can have him back for a while." Then she put my dick in Lorraine's pussy where it was once again encased in her warm wet hole. The continued fucking, sucking and stroking me agonizingly slow for the next 20-30 minutes, I lost track. Several times bringing me close and stopping until the building pressure went away and I could continue. This time when I felt the pressure building to the boiling point I have Lorraine get up and lay cheek to cheek with Kathy. On my knees by their heads I stroked my shaft until ropes of cum shot out hitting them on their faces and breasts. As the last little bit dribble out I wiped it on Kathy's cheek.

I fell back against the headboard exhausted. I sat there and watched them sit up on either side of me and lean across me to lick and suck my cum from each others body's. When they were finished they lay down next to me and we had a three way kiss. I could taste my salty cum on their lips. "What time do we have to leave in the morning?"

Kathy told me "No later than 8am."

Can we get up at 7 and be gone by 8?"

They looked at each other and Lorraine answer. "If all you want in the morning is a quickie we can."

"Let's set the alarm for 6, just in case. We just have one thing left to take care of." I pointed again to my dick that was pointing to the ceiling.

Kathy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Damn, will that thing ever go soft again? I know you've cum at least 4 times tonight."

"It just needs somewhere warm and loving to spend the night." Kathy laughed and rolled on her side facing away from me and pulled her top leg up.

"Does it have a favorite?" I lined it up with her ass and slipped in until I was pressing against her hips. Kathy moaned softly. "Is it happy now?"

"Very." Lorraine spooned to my back and put an arm across both of us, holing Kathy's breast. For the first time in a while I fell asleep snuggled in the arms of two young women who were not my wives.

I don't remember much about the dream except one minute I was sitting on the couch surrounded by the four women who wanted to be my wives and the next thing I knew I was being suffocated and my arms were tied. I was struggling, trying to breathe when suddenly I woke up. My arms were pinned to the bed by Kathy kneeling on them. She had her slit on my mouth rubbing her clit on my nose. All I could see when I looked up were her breasts and her hands on the headboard. When I struggled trying to get a breath she looked down, rose up enough for me to breathe and smiled.

"About time you woke up. I thought I was going to cum by myself." Just then she gave a little shiver. "Oh fuck, I think I just did." A few moments later she looked down at me again. "Wanna help me with the next one?" I tried to talk but she still had my mouth covered and all that came out was garbled. She rose up just a little. "Oops, sorry."

"Damn girl you almost smothered me."

"Consider it payback for jamming your cock in my ass when I asked you to be gentle." Then she lowered herself back down cutting off my air. When my eyes went wide she rose up again. "Are you gonna be good?"

"Are you going to release my arms?"

"Heck no I'm winning for a change." Then she giggled. "Now make me feel good, lick me." I stuck out my tongue and she moved so it was touching her clit. Just as I started to flick it she lowered herself and moved forward enough for me to run my tongue the length of her slit. I struggled a little so she would think she had control but the truth was I could have pushed her off at any time. Lying here licking her, watching her breasts heave and her flat belly shiver while all I had to do was hold my tongue out was a no brainer. I had been so focused on breathing and pleasing I hadn't felt the rest of what was happening.

I couldn't see but I felt lips sliding over the head of my shaft and all the way to the base. Lorraine took my shaft from her mouth and was stroking it fast and hard as she rubbed and squeezed my balls. I felt her spit on the head and smear it on me for lube. She put several inches back in her mouth sucking it like a straw and of all things humming. Kathy slid back until I could reach her clit but instead of using my tongue I sucked hard on it and held it between my teeth so she couldn't move.

A small jerk turned into a series of shudders and soon she was gripping the headboard hard as her legs went weak and she rested on my face. Cum squirted from her hole into my mouth. "Fuck, I wasn't expecting that." Lorraine suddenly drove me deep into her throat as she kept trying to hum. This was all in needed. As I was trying to swallow all of Kathy's juices I shot my load into Lorraine's throat. Kathy moved off of me in time for me to look down at Lorraine's happy face with my dick buried deep in her throat.

Lorraine sat up next to Kathy and was holding her lips together. When she stuck out her tongue I could see my cum on it as Kathy sucked it into her mouth. Watching them kiss and hold each other, any one that didn't know how much they love cock would have thought they were lesbians. Lorraine broke the kiss and looked at me, "Now that we've had dessert where are you taking us for breakfast?"

"After that performance, any place you want to go. Did you bring anything besides the maid outfits?"

"Amanda told us you might want to take us somewhere so we packed for the weekend. What do you want us to wear?"

"Short skirts, Tank tops and heels if you have them. If not you can raid the girls closets."

"Great we'll be ready in about 20 minutes." I put on some slacks and a sports shirt and went out to the living room to wait for them. When they came out it was worth the wait. Kathy had her strawberry blonde hair I a ponytail that reached below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a top that was two wide strips of cloth that tied behind her neck and draped her 34DD breast then joined at the waist, a small strip tied then together behind her back. Below that was a tight stretch mini shirt that stopped about two inches below heaven.

Lorraine had her shoulder length hair brushed out with a tank top that displayed her braless 34C's perfectly. She was also wearing a tight stretch mini shirt that was as short as Kathy's. Both of them were again wearing those 5" heels they had on when I got home yesterday." Together they said "We're ready." I got the keys to Alissa's mustang and we left. I started the car and lowered the top.

Kathy hollered "Shotgun" and sat up front with me. Lorraine said that was ok because she wanted to stretch out on the back seat. I found out what she meant a little later. As we passed an 18 wheeler on the hi-way he honked his air horn and I looked up. He was looking down at the back of the car. I moved the mirror so I could see what he was looking at. Lorraine had her skirt around her waist, her top pulled above her breasts, smiling at the driver as she played with herself.

Lorraine saw her and laughed. "You're just a cock teasing slut. Two can play that Game." Then she pulled cloth of her top apart exposing her breasts and looked up at the driver licking her lips. His horn was blasting away and that was probably not all. I sped up to get away from him but he must have told all the truckers over his radio what he saw, most of them where honking as we went by. We had to go by a large adult toy and video store on the hi-way leading to town and today I decided to stop. We parked in their covered lot and I waited as the girls got out and arraigned the little bit of clothing they were wearing.

When we got inside I found a glass case with nipple and labia jewelry. I found the ones with dangles I liked and had the girl behind the counter get them a bunch of them out for me. I also got two sets of nipple clamps that were connected by gold chains. The sales girl looked at Kathy and Lorraine. "He must like you a lot."

Kathy told her "Most of it is for his wives at home." this drew a puzzled look from her. Kathy explained, "He has four wives that live with him. We spend a weekend every now and then. And this weekend they're out shopping and didn't want him along so we're keeping him busy." She just shook her head.

"Are they going to wear theirs or do you want it all in a bag?"

"Where can they put it on?"

She smiled. "I don't think anyone will object if they do it right here." I picked up one of the nipple clamp sets and turned to Kathy. She already had her top opened up exposing her breasts and playing with her nipples to make them swell. When I slipped the loop over one of them she pulled on the nipple as I tightened it. We did the same with the other one and then I rubbed them both with the palm of my hand, watching as her eyes closed and she moaned softly.

I picked up the other one and turned to Lorraine. She had pulled her top over her head and it was lying on the counter. We put hers on and when I rubbed them she took my face in her hands and kissed me. "We're supposed to be taking care of you."

"And you did a damn good job last night and this morning." Next I picked up a set of the labia dangles and turned back to Kathy. "Pull up your skirt" she rolled it up until it looked like a 4" belt, exposing all of her beautiful sex. I could tell how aroused she was. When I knelt down to put the dangles on her aroma was strong and musky and her lips were glistening with moisture. I slid one hand thru her slit before spreading her slit and clamping the dangles in the middle of each outer lip. I slid my hand thru one more time then let it close. I gave each dangle a little tug to make sure it was tight enough and stood back up. "Walk around and tell me how it feels."

I picked another set and had Lorraine raise her skirt. She was as wet as Kathy and gave a little moan when I tugged the dangles. "Now you walk around for a bit." I looked around for Kathy and saw her on the other side of the store, where the videos were displayed, showing off her new jewelry to a couple of guys that had been watching. I moved to the end of the aisle they were in and saw that she still had her blouse open and her skirt rolled to her waist and was letting then tug on the chain and dangles as she rubbed her breasts. Lorraine had walked over to them and let them examine her as well. Before this got out of hand I called them. "Girls, it's time to go now."

They both smiled at me. "Yes daddy we'll be right there." The two guys quickly walked away and Kathy and Lorraine strutted back to me laughing. "Can we shop a minute?"

Sure, just behave and quit teasing." They headed to the toy section with their skirts still up and Lorraine topless. I turned to the sales girl and she just grinned.

"Must be difficult, trying to control 6 women."

"You got it all wrong. There no controlling them. It's like trying to herd cats. If I say yes we're all happy. If I say no they do what they want any way. I'm just along for the ride." She started ringing up all the jewelry when they came back. Kathy had a double dildo strap-on with 8" and 6" dildo's. She handed it to the sales girl. "What is that for?"

That's for us when we can't visit." She looked at the sales girl and in one of those stage whispers said "The big end looks just like his."

The sales girl looked down at my crotch and back to Kathy. "From the size of that tent I bet it does." Lorraine had three bottles of flavored lube, strawberry, cherry and watermelon. She also had two remote controlled 3" eggs. Once again the sales girl smiled. "Let me guess, he gets the remotes? By the way you need batteries. I had her get batteries and when she hit the button the eggs jumped on the counter. "Do you want them in the bag or will they wear them out?" I turned to the girls and they were grinning from ear to ear and nodding yes.

"I think they want to wear them." While she ran my card I slipped an egg into each of them. They were so wet from being nearly nude in the store and looking at sex toys that they slid in effortlessly. All that showed was a small wire about the size of a hair that was the antenna. I turned both remotes to the lowest setting and turned them on. Both girls were startled at first then went back to smiling.

Kathy said "That feels soooo good." Then she got that evil smile she has and looked at Lorraine. "DDAADDDDYY, can we leave it on, Puhlleeaasssee?" I looked at the sales girl, who was laughing and signed the charge slip. "Herding cats." She just laughed some more.

I hope you and your GIRLS have a very interesting time?" I told the girls to fix their clothes. Now it was Lorraine's turn.

"But daddy this feels so good."

"Fix your clothes, it's 9am and I want to get something to eat."

With her fake pout she said "Spoil sport." Then they rolled their skirts down and Lorraine put her tank top back on. The nipple clamps and chain showed thru Lorraine's tank top and her nipples were prominent. Kathy's clamps and nipples made impression in her top and the chain was visible between the strips. I had them take the bags and head to the car. When they were about 8' in front of me I could just see the charms on the end of the dangles rubbing their thighs. Just as they started out the door I rolled the knob of both of the vibrator remotes to a medium speed and watched as they stumbled when the vibrations started. They frowned at me then leaned on each other, walking across the lot. I smiled at the still laughing sales girl and went out to see what else I could do.

I caught up as they wobbled up to the car. I opened the trunk and threw the bags in. I closed the trunk and stepped back. "Ladies, your acting like you've been drinking, I'm going to need to put your hands on the trunk and spread you legs so I can search you." They giggled but did as I instructed. I stepped behind Lorraine with my bulge against her ass, reached around her and grabbed her breasts. As I pinched her nipples outside the clamp she shivered and gave a loud moan. I stepped back and slid one hand up her thigh. Just as I rubbed her wet slit I turned her vibe all the way up.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH, then her legs gave way and I held her up with one hand in her now sopping crotch as I wrapped the other arm around her waist. I let her gasp for a few moments before I turned it off. I helped her back up and she stood on wobbly legs. "Oh damn sister those thing are instant orgasm." Kathy was looking at her and grinning.

"Daddy you're not going to do that to me are you. I promise to be good forever and ever." I didn't say anything, I just stepped behind her, put my hands on her waist and ground my bulge into her ass. When she started grinding back I reached around and grabbed her breast and pinched her nipples like I had Kathy. She pushed back harder rubbing up and down on my thigh and shaft. I stood her up and spun her around then pushed her back on the trunk keeping her legs spread and her feet on the ground. I took the gold chain between her nipple clamp in my right hand and the dangles from her labia clips in the left.

I bent down and sucked on her clit then tugged on lightly with both hands. She gasped and her body started shaking all that she could get out were grunts. I sucked and tugged harder and the grunts became one long wail. I stopped and stood up. I could see her juices running down her legs. Just as she started to calm down I turned her vibe to max and had to catch her and keep her from sliding off the hood. Her juices were flooding now and she was shaking so hard I turned the vibe off so she wouldn't hurt herself.

When she quieted down I got both of them standing by the car. "We are going to breakfast now. Will you be good until we are done or do I need to use these again?" I held up the remotes.

In low tired voices they said "We will be perfect angels, Daddy."

"Are you staying with me all weekend?"

That's what Amanda told us to pack for, Daddy."

Will you mind me and do everything I tell you to do without question?"

They looked at each other then back at me. "Yes Daddy"

"Here are some rules for you to remember. Whenever you at my home or with any member of my family or me you will be wearing the jewelry I bought you today. The vibes you are wearing will be in and on at least level 3 when you arrive and you will hand me or Amanda the remote. When you are with us you will not wear pants, shorts, tights, panties, pantyhose or bras. Last but not least you will always call me Daddy unless I say different. If you don't follow these rules, or hesitate to do what I tell you to do, you will be spanked. You have one chance to say no right now. If you do, I will take you back to my house and you can collect your things and leave with no hard feelings but you will not be asked back. If you say yes we will have some great times together. Now, what is your answer?"

They whispered to each other for several minutes then turned to me and together said "Yes, our answer is yes. What do you want us to do now daddy."

"Get in the car and behave like good girls until I tell you different." We loaded up and went to a café in Austin I knew. We sat and ate a big breakfast. We had a female server so pokie nipples and jewelry showing thru a top was not a problem. When we finished it was only 10:30 and we weren't supposed to be home before noon. "We still have some time to kill. Is there anything you would like to do girls?"

Lorraine spoke up. "Can we go to the mall and shop for shoes Daddy I think I would be fun today. You can watch."

"You will have to be very careful."

"We've done it before Daddy. We're very careful." We drove to one of the malls and walked in with Kathy and Lorraine hugging an arm on each side of me. As we walked, with them looking for the right place to look for shoes, they told me that the jewelry on their labia were tickling their thighs and lower lips sending shivers thru their sex and making them wet. They found a store they liked and walked in.

An Asian girl in her twenty's came up to them and asked if she could help. Lorraine showed her a pair of 5 " heels and asked if they had them in a size 8. She disappeared in to the backroom and came back out with a box and asked Lorraine to have a seat to try them on. She sat on a stool in front of her and raised one of her feet to take off her shoe and put on the new one. She stared up her leg at her pantyless crotch for a moment then they exchanged a few words quietly. She finished fastening that shoe and changed the other one. They both stood up and Lorraine walked around for a moment before giving me a discreet wave and going to the backroom with the girl.

Kathy and I looked for a few minutes then found a bench to sit on out in the mall. I made sure she sat close and kept her legs together while we waited. When I saw Lorraine walk to a register I went in and paid the bill. When we were out in the mall with Kathy I asked what I had just paid $100 for.

She opened the bags she and handed Kathy a box. "Those are on sale for 130 dollars. The pair I have on are $140. She said I deserved a large discount and to please come back. Thank you for bringing us to the mall Daddy."

"Are we ready to go back home now?"

"Yes Daddy." We got back to the car and thru these bags in the trunk with the rest. Lorraine got in the back seat and I stopped Kathy from getting in. There was no one in the lot around us so with the passenger door open I had her bend over and put her hands on the seat.

Lorraine got herself off with her little tryst in the stock room. Let's you and me catch up." I unzipped my slacks and pulled out my dick. It was already hard and all I had to do was rub it in her wet slit to make it slick. I put the head at the entrance to her vagina and slipped it deep inside her.

"UUUMMMMM, Daddy you sure know how to make your girl feel special." Now do it some more, Daddy and make me feel extra special." She reached between her legs with one hand and rubbed her slit and my shaft. As I pumper in to her hot tunnel of lust I rubbed my thumb across her tight little asshole. "Ooohhh Daddy, that tickles. Do it some more." I pushed harder and my thumb slipped past her sphincter. Daddy, what did you put in my butt?"

"It's just my thumb sweetheart. Does it hurt?"

"Oh no, Daddy, I kinda like it, can you do it again?" I stroked her asshole with my thumb as I pumped my dick in her pussy. She was moaning with every stroke until I pulled my dick and thumb out. "DADDY, put it back PUHLEASE." I rubbed the head of my dick across her little crinkled hole and then pushed it in. "Daddy what are you putting in my butt now? That's not your thumb."

"It's daddy's penis. You know the thing you like to lick like a lollipop. Just relax and tell me if it hurts." I shoved my dick in her ass until my balls slapped her slit. She put her hand back on the seat to keep from falling.

"Oh God Daddy, my butt feels ssssooooo full. Do it again Daddy, please do it again." I pulled my dick all the way out and pushed it back thru her anus and all the way in. "Yes, yes, Daddy keep filling your little girls butt." I was ramming my dick in her ass and she was pushing back meeting me half way. Oh Daddy I feel all tingly inside and I'm shaking all over. Don't stop Daddy I think I'm ready for you to fill my butt with your gooey stuff. NOW Daddy." I took a hold of her hips and jammed my dick hard into her and blasted cum deep in her ass. Her legs were wobbling and her arms shook as she tried to keep from falling.

"DDAADDDDYY, I love your penis filling me with your stuff. Give me more." I pulled back and jammed my dick in several more times before I stopped spraying her insides. When I was done I pulled my cum coated dick from her ass and turned her so she could sit back in the seat. As soon as she was down she grabbed my cock and brought it to her mouth. "Here Daddy let me lick my favorite sucker." When she had cleaned all of our come off, she smiled up at me. "Ok Daddy, I'm full now. Can we go home and play some more?"

"Yes darling we're headed home now." I closed her door then got behind the wheel and drove off. As soon as we were on the highway I had another thought. "Aren't you girls hot in all those clothes?"

They both smiled and the next thing I knew they had stripped off their tops and skirts and put them in my lap.

"Oh thank you Daddy. Now you can see your girls naked in the sun light." The rest of the way home they kept trying to get my attention. Lorraine in the back would wet her fingers in her pussy then reach around my seat to wipe her fingers on my lips then Kathy sitting facing me in the passenger seat would take my hand, rub my fingers thru her slit then do her best impression of a blow job on them. There were 15-20 cars parked around the street by the time we pulled in the drive at home and I had another huge tent in my pants with both girls giggling. My truck was backed in, hooked to a white box trailer under the carport. I opened the trunk, had the girls get the bags out then led them naked into the house.

Amanda was in the living room when we walked in. "Well, I see you made it back home." she looked at the tent in my trousers. "And I see you saved some for me." as she hugged me and rubbed my bulge, I told Kathy and Lorraine to put the bags in the bedroom, put on their bathing suits and join the others outside.

"Yes Daddy."

"Yes Daddy."

Amanda stepped back and looked at me. "What's that about?"

"They are now my daughters and they have sworn to do whatever I tell them to do. The first thing was the jewelry. They have to wear it whenever they are here or with any of my wives. They are also wearing 3" remote vibes and whenever the get here they have to give one of us the remote." I pulled the two remotes out of my pocket and held them up. I rolled the power level to max and back down to #3. We heard yelps and moaning coming from the bedroom. "Everyone ok in there?" we got two replies in shaky voices."

"Yes Daddy."

"Yes Daddy."

"I even got some bling for my wives. I'll give it to you when we can a get together alone. How's the party going?"

"Great, everyone is here and they've been asking where you are. Why don't you get some shorts on and join us?" Just then Kathy and Lorraine came out of the bedroom wearing little string bikinis. The clips on their nipples were obvious under the thin material with the chain dangling between them. The labia dangles were hidden under the material but left funny bulges.

Girls come over here and show Amanda your jewelry." They walked over to us and pulled the top pieces aside so Amanda could see the nipples clips. She looked down and saw the little bulges.

"We need to do something about those girls." She got down on her knees and pulled the dangles out around the side of the suit the pulled the cloth into heir slits. "There, that's much better." They looked at me and Lorraine spoke.

"Daddy, what do we call her?"

"Since she is going to be my wife you call her Mommy."

"Thank you Mommy. Can we go outside and play now?"

"Go ahead." When they left Amanda and I went in the bedroom and shut the door. "I missed you. What have you been up to?"

"Later. Let's get you changed." She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, tossing it in a corner. "What did you buy us? She got down on her knees and took off my shoes and socks.

"Do you want yours now?" She unfastened my pants and pulled them down for me to step out of them. "If you do you have to take your bikini off." She reached behind her untied her top and let it fall to the floor. She turned her back to, slowly bent at the waist as she slid the tiny bottom down and then looked back at me.

"Is this what you want, darling?"

"You know I do, but for now stand up and face me." I opened one of the bags and picked out a matching set of nipple clips and labia dangles holding them up for Amanda. "Now pinch your nipples and pull on them." When they were hard and swollen I slipped a clip over one and had her pull on it as I slid the loop tight. She gave a little moan as I pulled on it. I repeated this with the other nipple and she gave a small shiver when both were on and I pulled them at the same time.

I had her lay back on the edge of the bed and pull her legs back under her arms. As she watched I spread her lips and sucked hard on each one she jumped as I did. "Is that in the instructions?"

"No I just love sucking on them." I clipped one of the dangles to the middle of each lip then pulled on the dangles to hold the lips apart while I slipped my tongue thru her slit and flicked it on her clit.

"Oh damn, I missed that." I stood up and she looked at me surprised. "You're stopping?"

"I'll give you a lot more later, but I think we should join the party." She put her bottom back on like she had done Lorraine and Kathy but left her top off. "Oh are you being brave today?"

"Just put your shorts on and wait 5 minutes before you come out back." I waited like say said then headed for the back deck. When I stepped out the door I was met by a crowd of topless women yelling "SURPRISE." 3 or 4 of them grabbed me and led me to a table they had set up that had a big cake shaped like a Vulva on it. As two girls I didn't know snuggled close pressing their breasts against me they all started singing Happy Birthday.

When they were done one of the girls at my side said, "Your girls told us you wouldn't eat any of the penis cake they got for Anna so we took a picture of one of the girls here and had it made into a cake. If you guess who it is before she leaves, Amanda said you can have it to." The other girl said "We didn't put candles on it because we have something better. CJ says you're a tit man so all of the girls here are going to line up and instead of blowing out candles you get to kiss 25 pairs of our titties."

"I hate to tell you this but that's only 50, I'm turning 51."

"We'll take care of that after you do the 1st 50." They had me sit in a chair and they lined up in front of me. The 1st two were the girls that had been at my side. I thought I was supposed to just give each nipple a kiss but I soon found out they wanted more. As I kissed a nipple I would be pulled tight to it and held there often being asked to suck it hard or squeeze it as I did. Some of them put dabs of icing or ice cream on them adding to the fun.

Somewhere about the middle of the line, after I had spent several minutes kissing and sucking on a perfectly shaped pair of 36DD's on a knockout blonde that was about 5'10", she bent down like she was kissing my ear and whispered "Guess me later. You won't be sorry." She stood up, winked and moved away. 30 minutes later, after 50 tasty titties, my four wives walked up to me where I was sitting with the two girls still at my side and grinned at my frosting and ice-cream covered face. Alissa handed me a wet towel and laughed.

"You could at least wipe the evidence off your happy face. Are you ready for number 51?"

"Sure." Then came a surprise.

Amanda said "5 of the girls volunteered to make number 51 a special gift. We have a box with their names in it and you get to pick one. Instead of kissing another tittie, you get to kiss a virgin pussy." I reached into the box held in front of me and pulled out a paper with 'Lela' written on it. When Amanda read it there was a shriek at the back of the group and a petite, 34A, Asian American ran up and jumped in my lap. I couldn't believe how happy she was. She was kissing me all over my face and neck.

I whispered to her "Why are you so happy?"

"The boys at school think I'm flat chested and skinny. I've never had a boy even touch me down there. When they asked if there were any virgins that wanted to do this I didn't think I had a chance. But here I am. I even tried to get Amanda to let you take my cherry but she told me that was up you. Please, I don't want to still be a virgin at graduation." I looked at Amanda. She just smiled at me and nodded yes. I turned to Lela.

"If you're serious, stand up look at the crowd and ask them if they approve. If they say yes I will take you to my bed and grant your wish." I thought that would change her mind but I found out how determined she was. She jumped off my lap and started yelling.

"Hey, hey, everyone listen." They were all looking at her now. "I asked Bill to take my virginity but he said I had to ask all of you first. Please say yes." All of the girls there started yelling 'YES' or 'Bust her cherry'. She looked at me, almost pleading. "Now?" I stood up, picked her 90 pound soaking wet body up and walked towards the door with a bunch of women chanting 'Do Her, Do Her.'

* * *

I carried her to the bedroom and stood her on the bed. "1st I get number 51." I untied the side string on the bottom of her bikini and dropped it to the floor. She was standing with her small shaved mound even with my face. Put your left foot on the head board." That opened her lips slightly and I could see she was wet already. I reached out and gently laid a finger in her slit. As soon as I touched her she jumped.

"I'm sorry no one has touched me there before. I just smiled at her and slipped the finger the length of her slit several times before bringing it to my lips and tasting it. She was sweet, musky, salty and tart all at the same time.

"Have you ever tasted yourself?" she shook her head no. I put my finger in her slit again and this time held it up to her. She was hesitant but finally put it in her mouth and sucked it like it was my penis.

"Mmmm, do you have something bigger?"

"I do but that is later." I bent my head to her mound and kissed it then put my lips on her tiny hooded clit and sucked on it. She shook almost violently.

"OH MY GOD, I didn't….I never….OH GOD DO THAT AGAIN." I sucked again, harder, and felt her legs wobbling. I picked her up and laid her on the edge of the bed. She watched as I stepped back and lowered my shorts. When my fat 8" came into her view, her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"It's your turn now. Are you sure you want to do this. I'll understand if you want to change your mind." She sat up and reached towards my shaft. When her fingers touched my shaft it jumped and startled her. She wrapped her hand around it then looked up at me.

"It's so warm and big. I don't think it will fit inside me." she slowly slid her hand the length of it and felt it grow as she did. "Wow, how much bigger will it get?

"We'll find out in a little while." I pushed her back down on the bed and bent over her resting on my elbows as I kissed her lips and cheeks. She was moaning softly as I moved to her neck but when I took a breast in my mouth she gasped and her back arched. When I ran my tongue around her nipple she tried to press it harder to my mouth. Her breasts were small, just small mounds with large areola and inch long nipples. they fit completely in my mouth. When I switched to the other breast and sucked hard on that nipple she put her hands behind my head and pulled me hard to her breast.

"Oh Mr. Bill no one has ever made me feel like this. Do it some more. Suck on my breasts." After a few more minutes of teasing her breasts with my mouth I took both nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, rolling and pinching as I kissed down her trembling stomach to her mound. As I put my mouth on her slit and slipped my tongue in it, I squeezed and pulled on the nipples. "Oh damn, oh damn what are you doing to me." her body went stiff and she squirted me with her juices. So much came out if it hadn't tasted so good I would have thought she lost control of her bladder.

"Do you always squirt like that?"

"Never that much, I couldn't help it."

"It's not a bad thing, it just surprised me." I took a leg in each hand, held then straight up and spread them in a V. "Put your hands on your ankles and hold them there." When she had gripped them I stood back and looked at her now open slit with the tiny brown hole below. I looked like it winked at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"A tiny slice of heaven." I bent down and spread her small outer lips then kissed each of the inner lips before sucking on them. As I continued sucking she started moaning. When I stopped and moved to her tiny clit she moaned louder still. While I sucked on her clit I wet an index finger in her slit and rubbed it over her tiny crinkled ass ring.

"What are you doing? That's dirty." I continued rubbing it as she squirmed against my finger.

"It's not dirty, just different." I went back to playing with her clit while I rubbed her ass. I put my tongue at her tight, tight little opening to her vagina and pushed in. I hit her barrier and pushed it with my tongue. She was still holding her ankles but her arms and legs were shaking.

"OH, what was that? What did you touch?

"That was your hymen." I stabbed it again and pushed my finger past her anal ring at the same time. She shook all over.

"OH GOD, OH GOD. WHAT is that? What did you put in my butt?" I kept on stabbing my tongue at her hymen and she continued to shake but now she was having another orgasm and squirting. Her anus would squeeze and relax in my finger. I stroked it in time with the contractions and soon had the entire finger in her bowel and she was trying to push her ass up to meet it. Oh damn that feels so….so….good. Finger my butt and lick my pussy. Don't stop, Please don't stop." She had another small orgasm and I stood up.

I looked down at her still shaking, as I stroked my shaft hard. Her eyes were wide as I rolled a condom on and laid it between her legs and rubbed it on her slit. I wiped two fingers in her slit and used them to wet the rest of my shaft. I put the tip at her entrance and pushed in slowly, watching her inner lips stretch around the head.as the crown entered her she yelled.

"STOP, STOP, IT'S TOO BIG. YOU'LL RIP ME IN HALF." I stopped and waited a moment. She was taking short rapid breaths. I waited for her breathing to slow.

"Does it hurt? If it does tell me to quit and I will." She was still shaking but had not let go of her ankles. In fact it looked like she spread them more.

"It doesn't hurt now. It was just stretching me so much. Don't quit now, Please. I want you to make me a woman."I eased in about another " and my dick hit her barrier. She grimaced. "I felt that. Is that my cherry?"

Yes darling. We can do it quickly or slowly. Either way it will hurt. It's just that one way won't last as long. It has to be your choice."

"Please do it quick and let's get it over with." I pulled back slightly and rammed my shaft past her barrier and all the way until I hit the back of her cervix with 2" still not in her. "OOOOOWWWWWW, GOD IT HURTS. STOP, STOP." I remained still and watched tears flow from her eyes. Her hot vergin vagina was so tight it felt light a piece of velvet was being tightened around my shaft. I took her hands from her ankles and put her legs around my waist. I reached under her shoulders and pulled her up to me. I held her close as I held her up still impaled on my shaft, turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. I held her tight and rubbed her back until she put her lips on mine and kissed me as she started rocking in my lap.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like you're in my throat, but there is only a little pain and it is going away. Just be gentle for a while." I put her hands on my shoulder and grabbed her tiny waist. I lifted her slightly and lowered her back down. I did this again and again until I was lifting her almost off of my shaft before dropping her back down. Every time she went down my dick bottomed in her with 2" still outside, leaving her supported by my shaft in her pussy. "I…feel…your…cock…hit……something…each…time…it…goes….in. Her tight sleeve was clenching my shaft making it difficult to delay much longer.

I stood up again and laid her back down on the bed, pulling her legs up to my shoulders. I grabbed her thighs and started hammering her hole, driving my dick into her. she was rubbing her tiny tits as she was overcome by her biggest orgasm. Her back arched as her head went back. "OOOOOHHHHH FUCK ME, FUCK ME. I WANT YOUR COCK DEEP IN ME. FUCK ME. FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR COCK. MAKE ME CUM." I rammed into her one more time and loosed a load of my cum into the condom. When I was finished I looked down and saw her eyes closed and her arms limp on her chest.

I pulled my dick out and put her legs down. I moved her so she was laying with her head on the pillows and pulled a blanket over her. I put her bikini bottom on the night stand next to her then gave her a kiss. I pulled the bloody condom off and disposed of it. As an afterthought, I wet a wash cloth with warm water and went back to the bed and cleaned her mound and thighs. She never opened an eye. I pulled on my shorts and closed the door behind me as I left.

I was met by Kathy and Lorraine in the kitchen. Both were now topless and playing with the chains. "Daddy, mommy told us to find you and bring you out, we have another surprise for you." I didn't think I could handle many more surprises. They led me out the front door where I saw my truck with the trailer had been pulled into the drive and the trailer doors were open. I couldn't see any more because of all the topless or nude women clustered in front of me.

My four wives walked up to me wearing nothing except for Amanda's jewelry. "We know your birthday is next weekend but the only way we could surprise you was to have your party early. We've been working on this since CJ's party, all of these girls volunteered to help. Now we want to give you your birthday present. Ok ladies let him see it." They opened a lane to the drive and there on the drive was a new Harley Cvo Ultra Classic Electra Glide. I was speechless. I grabbed my wives and hugged them.

"How, where, when?" I couldn't even put a sentence together. They led me over to the bike and handed me the keys. All of the girls were crowding around looking at the bike, wishing me happy birthday and asking for rides. They all wanted to sit on it and Anna had her camera taking pictures. I found Amanda and pulled her to me. "I love it. Care to tell me what all you have been up to?"

"Later lover, for now just enjoy. Your wives and daughters are responsible for yesterdays treat and you're present. Everything else was put together by the rest of the girls here. Make sure you thank them." When everyone headed back to the deck I told Amanda I had to check on Lela and went back inside. When I entered the bedroom I found her still asleep snuggling to one of the large pillows. I stripped of my shorts and climbed in next to her. When I tried to pull her close she woke up and turned to face me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Just a little while, how do you feel?

"I feel fabulous." She rolled me on my back and straddled me. "Will you do me one more time, Please?"

"Do you, what's that?"

"Do I have to beg? Please put that big fat cock of your in me and fuck me again, please?"

"What do I get?" she smiled and slid down my body until my shaft was in her face. She put her hands on it and kissed the tip.

"I've never done this before so if I do it wrong let me know." She put her lips on the tip again and gave it a long sensuous kiss. She stared at me as I watched her stretch her lips on the head then pull off with a pop. She did it again then started kissing her way down one side of the shaft. When she reached the bottom she cupped my balls and kissed her way across them. She kissed her way back up the other side of the shaft then licked the underside of it like a large lollipop. Mmmmm, this is tastes good. I could lick this all day." She moved back to the tip and teased my piss hole with the tip of her tongue. She put her lips on it and slid them down past the head and kept going. With barely half of it in, it hit the back of her mouth and she gagged. She popped up quick, took a couple of quick breaths and slid her mouth back down on my shaft. She bobbed her head up and down gagging each time I hit her throat.

Her hands were busy stroking my shaft that she could not get in and rubbing my balls or dragging her nails lightly around them. For a virgin with no 'experience' she was giving one hell of a blow job. I was getting close to shooting and doing my best to delay but every time she dragged he nails across my balls or around my shaft I wanted to let go. She stroked my shaft frantically as she drove it against her throat, held it there and scratched my balls. I blasted my cum in her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could but even with her lips tight on my shaft some leaked out on her chin and my shaft. When my dick stopped jerking she pulled her mouth of and licked it clean. Then she wiped my cum off her chin with a finger and licked I clean. "Well Mr. Bill did I do a good job?"

"What I want to know is where a girl who claims to have no experience learns to give a fantastic blow job?"

"When Anna said she was going to put my name in the contest I had a lady I know bet me a dildo and a porn movie about blow jobs." She blushed and looked down for a second. "I've been practicing for the last week in case I got picked. Was it really good?"

"It was damn good." I pulled her up to me and held her for a while. "I want to do what you asked. I want to put my big fat cock in you and fuck you again, but I need a while to get my energy back to give you what you want. Let's get dressed and go back out to the party." We walked out the back door with me holding Lela's hand but a couple of the girls whisked her away from me to a group sitting in the shade by the volleyball court. I sat down in a chair by the shaded deck table and looked around at all of the young women on the deck and around the back yard.

Amanda walked up and sat on my lap. "You are a popular fellow. They have been waiting for you to out so they could get all the details from your virgin sacrifice." I looked at her and she laughed. "She doesn't know it but her name was the only one in the box. Anna talked to the other girls that wanted in and convinced them they would get something on another weekend if they agreed. I think she plans on putting you out to stud." Now she was laughing like crazy. "Just kidding, she won fair and square. But you should have seen the look on your face."

"You know I'll get even."

"Oooohhh, you know I'm scared." While she kissed me I gave a little tug on the labia dangles hanging outside her bikini bottom. She almost jumped off my lap. "Hey that's not fair." But she just went back to kissing me. I pulled on them some more and she moaned into my mouth and ground her butt in my lap. "Your mine tonight." She got up wiggled her butt in my face and walked away.

As the afternoon wore on I sat in the shade and watched girls running, jumping and swimming. There were bare breasts and bare pussy's all around. If that wasn't enough, they all came over sat it my lap and told me how much they like having a place to go and do what they wanted. They told me that none of my girls had talked them into anything this weekend. They remember the spanking my girls got during the first party. Half of them still had their bottoms on but all were topless. Some of them came in pairs to introduce me to their partners. They said this was the only place they could have time together without worrying. They also said they weren't lesbians, they were bisexual. They loved good sex with either sex.

At one point the busty blonde that had told me to pick her as the model for the cake came and sat straddling my lap. She was topless still and the tiny strip of cloth that was the bottom had disappeared between her lips. She was rocking her mound against the bulge in my shorts. She was so wet it was leaving a spot in my shorts. She unbuttoned my shorts, slid her hand in and wrapped it around my shaft. She leaned forward pressing her breasts to my chest and nibbled my ear. She whispered to me. "I want you to fuck me like you did that little girl. I won't pass out like she did and you will get everything you want."

She kept nibbling on my ear and neck as she rubbed and squeezed my shaft. "Take off those shorts and I'll sit here in your lap with your cock in one of my holes and make you cum without anyone knowing what we're doing. OR you can meet me in one of the rooms and I will give you a blow job that will make you beg for more." This blonde goddess had me almost ready to blow a load and my dick was still in my pants. "Meet me inside in ten minutes." She pulled her hand from my shorts, put her hand under her bikini bottom and rubbed her slit. She put them to my lips and I licked her nectar from them. "There's more where that came from." She stood up and walked away from me. She had a beautiful round ass that had just the right amount of wiggle as she walked. It helped that the tiny bottom she was wearing was pulled between her butt cheeks and was almost invisible.

Lorraine came up and sat on my lap. She put her arms around my neck, laid her head against mine and just sat there. After a moment she sat up and gave me a serious look. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby girl what is it?"

"Well some of the other girls have been talking about you. I told them all about you but they don't believe me daddy. They want me…um...to…well…you see…Damn it daddy they want me to ask you to take you shorts off so they know I'm not lying. Please Daddy, Please." I looked around and saw a lot of the girls watching us, whispering and grinning. Oh hell why not.

"Get up daughter." Lorraine stood up and I stood next to her. If you want them off you have to do it." She got excited and started to reach for my shorts. "Without using your hands." She snatched her hand back and looked puzzled. When she realized the top button was undone she got on her knees. Put her hands on my waist and started trying to pull the zipper down with her teeth. While she worked on that I looked at the girls that had been watch us and saw most had their mouths open, watching Lorraine with her mouth in my crotch. When she finally got the zipper down she started working my shorts down until they fell to my feet. I stepped out of them and Lorraine turned us sideways to the other girls. She stroked my dick to make sure it was as hard as it would get as she smiled at them, turned back to me and swallowed the entire length of my shaft.

I was watching them as she ran my dick in and out of her mouth. They had a look that was a mix of amazement and jealousy. Lorraine pulled my dick out, kissed the tip and stood up. "Thank you Daddy, I think they believe me now." She kissed me on the cheek and strutted over to her new fans.

I walked back in the house and heard water running in my bathroom. I walked in and found the mysterious blonde in my shower. I grabbed one of my blue pills then stood and watched as she soaped her body. She moved her hands to her crotch and moaned as she slid two fingers into her pussy. She had her back to me so she was completely surprised when I stepped up to her and put my hand over hers. She opened her eyes, put her arms around my and rubbed her body against me. "You were almost too late."

"Somehow I doubt anyone could ever be late with you. By the way, what's your name? I can't keep asking about the beautiful busty blonde."

"Beautiful busty blonde sounds good to me, but if you must know, I'm Darlene but for the next half hour you can call me your little cock sucker. She pulled me out of the shower and toweled us off then led me to the bed. I sat down and she put my face between those round, firm 36DD's and squeezed them. They were definitely real. I could get lost in that cleavage. I lay back pulling her with me so I could enjoy those large tasty melons hanging above me. It took both hands to reach around one breast as I massaged it and licked around her 3" areolas.

She slid down putting those large globes on my chest and sliding them in circles as she went. "You like my big tits don't you? You like sucking on my nipples and squeezing my tits. I bet you want to put that fat cock between them and stroke it until you shoot your cum all over them and my mouth." She slid further down and incased my shaft between her breasts and slid them up and down, fucking my shaft. At the bottom of each stroke she licked of the drop of pre-cum that had collected then ran it around the entire head.

After a dozen or so strokes she released my shaft from the warm grasp of her breasts and placed her lips on the tip, kissing it softly. She looked up at me as she stretched her lips over the head then swallowed my entire shaft in one stroke. She slid up and down the entire shaft for several minutes then stopped with the head just in her throat. After a pause she started humming. I could feel the vibrations in my balls. She kept humming as she fucked her throat on my dick. She grabbed my balls as I bottomed in her humming throat and I blasted cum directly in her gullet. She held me all the way down until my dick stopped jerking and pumping cum. She pulled it out and her eyes got big. "Damn you're still hard. What next?"

"Now it's your turn. Are you ready to OD on pleasure?"

"Talk is cheap old man."

I got up laid her on the bed, pulled her legs up into a V and told her to hold her ankles. I knelt between her legs and spread her slit with my thumbs and started sucking on her inner lips."Oh shit. You don't waste any time. Damn that feels good. As I switched back and forth between the lips her legs started shaking and she hunched her crotch up towards my face. I quickly put my lips on her nub and sucked it between then as I flicked it with my tongue. "OH GOD, I'm CUUMMIINNGGG. I sucked harder and she clamped her legs on my head as her body shook. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. That's it, that's the spot. Don't stop, don't stop." I lashed her clit with my tongueand plunged two fingers into the sopping wet entrance to her pussy. "OH DAMN, it's not stopping."

She was gasping for air and her body ways trembling when I stopped and stood up. "What…are…you doing? …..Don't….. Stop….. Now. I spread her legs and put the head of my dick to the entrance to her pussy. I buried my shaft deep in one stroke and began deep stroking her. Christ old man, are you trying to make me bow legged jamming you fat cock in me that way?"

"I've just started little girl. I think in a couple of hours you'll be unconscious or begging me to stop."

"Seriously? Bring it on." I pushed her legs back to her chest and pounded my shaft into her pussy. I could feel it hitting the wall of her cervix. Every time I bottomed in her she grunted. After a few minutes the groans changed to a steady moan. I moved one hand to her slit and squeezed her nub out of its hood and rolled it between my thumb and fore finger. She jumped and arched her back. I squeezed it some more and her head went back as another orgasm over took her. "I'm cumming again. Oh fuck I need you, I need you. Please don't stop."

Without taking my dick out of her I rolled her over with her feet on the floor. I pushed her down on her breasts and rammed hard into her from behind. As I fucked her hard and deep I wet the fingers of one hand in her slit then moved them to her crinkled brown asshole. I rubbed her juices around the outside the slid one finger in past her sphincter. She jumped and tried to move away at first but as I slowly stroked it in her ass she started pushing back against my dick and finger. When I felt her anal ring relax a little I slipped in a second finger and kept stroking.

"Put something bigger in my ass. Don't make me wait. Fuck my ass now." I pulled my dick out of her pussy and put the tip to her pulsing pucker. I eased the head in then rammed my full 8" deep into her bowels. "It's …so ….big…..give …me …a minute." I didn't wait. I pushed her head into the covers and pounded repeatedly into her ass. She tried to yell but the covers muffled her voice. I pounded her ass for 5 minutes before I stopped and let her up.

"Not a bad start for and old man. Huh, little girl?" I pulled my dick out of her ass and drove it back into her pussy. Five minutes later she was taking deep breaths and shaking when she looked back at me.

"Can you give my pussy a break?"

"Are you sure?" she nodded yes so I took my dick out, turned her around and rolled her over with her head over the edge of the bed and guided my dick to her lips.

"What the……mmmmfffgggtt" was all that came out as I held her head tilted down and shoved my dick into her mouth. I pushed deeper and deeper until I was stroking the length of my shaft in her throat and she had her hands on my hips pulling me in. she pushed me back until my dick came out. She moved me so she could suck on my balls as she stroked my shaft with her hand. I felt I was closed to cumming again so I pulled her off my balls and turned her around again.

I pushed her legs back to her sides and pushed my dick into her ass again. "Oh my god, fuck my ass, fill me with your cock again. Fuck me hard. Just fuck me." I drove my dick in her ass over and over as I put my thumb in her pussy and rubbed her clit with my fingers. She was moving her hips back against my dick when I blasted her bowels with cum. When the hot, stick gobs hit her insides she went stiff and her juices poured from her pussy around my thumb. "Oh, oh, oh. Your cock is so hot in my ass and I can feel you're cum hot on my insides." Before she quit shaking I pulled out of her ass and shoved my still hard dick into her pussy and fucked her some more.

She was gasping again. "Does….that……ever….get soft? Do…I…get…a break?"

"Are you begging the old man to stop, little girl?"

"No….Fuck me…..old man." I fucked her harder and faster as I rubbed her clit. When she looked like she was about to have another orgasm I pulled out and turned her around again. "Please don't stop, please I'm so close. Don't stop." I put my dick in her mouth and she sucked greedily. As she sucked my dick and bobbed her head on my shaft I grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. She started moaning on my cock as she took my balls in her hand rubbing and squeezing them. I took her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, pinching and rolling them. As I pulled on them she put one hand in her crotch and drove two fingers in her wet hole. Again her body shook and I could she her fingers covered in her juices and she groaned with my dick deep in her throat.

Before she calmed down from her orgasm again I climbed on the bed, rolled her to her knees and filled her ass with my dick again. oh shit your fucking my ass again please I need to rest. Please."

"all you have to do is beg the old man to stop fucking you. Is that what you want, little girl?"

"Yes, Pplleeaassee stop fucking me, please. I can't take any more of your cock tonight. Please stop." I pulled my dick out of her ass and rolled her to her side then moved close to her and held her. She turned in my arms and pressed her body to me. "I'm sorry. I won't call you an old man again. None of the boys my age have ever fucked me that much or that good. Thank you. I will remember this evening for a long time. Can I lay here for awhile and rest?"

"You can rest as long as you need." I lay there holding her until she fell asleep then covered her and left making sure I closed the door to the room. When I went to the living room I was met by Lorraine and Kathy.

"Mommy sent us to bring you out front." They hugged my arms and led me out the front door. All of the young women from the party were gathered together and I could just see over the top of them that my truck with the trailer had been pulled out into the drive and the doors on the trailer were open. My four young wives were standing in the front, Amanda spoke for the group.

We know how much you like your bike and going on rides so we got you something special." I was thinking they bought a trailer for the two bikes I had. "Ladies it's time." They all started yelling 'Happy Birthday as they separated so I could see what they were hiding. It was a trailer but sitting behind it was a two tone red Harley Ultra Classic Electra Glide.

I grabbed Amanda and hugged her, "Who…where…when." I couldn't make a coherent sentence. She told me to get on it and she would tell me about it later. She handed me the keys as I walked to the bike. I sat on it with no clothes on, who knew. I hit the starter and listened to it roar. When I shut it off all of the women crowded around to look at it and ask when they could have a ride. "Anna, dear come here." I heard a squeal in the back and she pushed thru the crowd.

"Yes dear?"

"I think the seat behind me is reserved for you." She squealed again then climbed up behind me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you for letting me be first." I sat on the bike for probably half an hour while all of the women took turns climbing up behind me. When Anna got off she grabbed her camera and took pictures of everyone. After I got off, some of the women had Anna take pictures of them posing topless or nude like the girls you see in the bike magazines. They said they were for me to remember them by. When everyone was done and went back out to the deck, Amanda came up and put her arms around me.

We picked up the trailer Friday and spent the night at a hotel so you wouldn't know. By the way Lorraine and Kathy said they really enjoy babysitting you. We went to the dealer to pick up the bike Saturday morning. You should have seen the place. Beside the 4 of us in short shorts and bikini tops, five of the girls here tonight, dressed the same way, went with us to 'Negotiate'. Nine of us in one dealer ship got a lot of attention. Not to mention a hell of a discount and freebees. Of course part of it was because three of the girls that went with us agreed to model on bikes on weekends in bikinis for free. Like they said they get to show off in front of who knows how many guys in the tiniest bikinis they have. It's as close to naked in public as they can legally get and they'll have protection. The trailer holds five bikes but as you found out Anna just wants to ride with you so we only need I more and some licenses."

She helped me put the bike back in the trailer and we backed it under the carport for the night. We went back out to the party. I sat in one of the chairs from the patio set and just surveyed the party. I noticed a couple of girls had left but there were still more than twenty on the deck and still playing volleyball. Most of the girls were topless at least half were wearing just skin. I saw several pairs of girls sitting away from the crowd. I got up and walked over to one couple, a slim Hispanic and a full figured, very attractive black girl, and sat down next to them.

They looked at me for a moment, not sure what to say, then introduced themselves. The black girls name was Keisha. The other girl was Christina. "Nice to meet you, I just wanted you to know that no one here will judge you. Alissa and CJ wanted to have these girl only get parties so everyone would a place to relax and have fun. You don't have to sit in the shadows. If anyone does say anything let the girls or me know and we will make sure it stops. We want you to feel safe while you are here."

As I started to get up Keisha whispered something to Christina. "She wants to know."

"Sorry but if she wants to know something she has to ask herself." Keisha opened her mouth so speak then looked down at the ground. "I don't bite. When you're ready come find me and we'll talk." I started to get up again when she looked up.

"No wait." I sat back down. "Do you like girls of color?"

"I love girls regardless of their skin color. Why do you ask?"

Your girls are all white, and I'm the only black girl here."

'First, CJ and Anna are Hispanic. As far as I know most, if not all of the girls here play sports with them and Alissa. I assume you are on one of the girls teams. Are there other blacks on the teams?"

"Yes."

I looked around and spotted two of my girls. "Alissa, CJ, come over here for a minute, please." When they were standing in front of us I asked, "Did you invite everyone on your teams to this get together?"

"Yes dear we did, just like you told us."

"Do you know why they aren't here?"

"Most said they already had plans they couldn't get out of and two said their boyfriends didn't want them to."

"Who were the two." Alissa gave us the names and Keisha told us those were the girls she was asking about. I told my girls thanks and they went back to their friends.

Keisha said "My boyfriend did the same thing but I decided I needed time to myself. He doesn't know about Christina. He would explode if he did."

"Maybe you need a different boyfriend?"

"You don't know LaMond."

"It's your choice but like I said you're welcome here." I found Amanda and we went inside to talk. "You know some of these girls have boyfriends that are running their lives?"

"Alissa brought it up once some time back and we talked about it. She never told me who it was."

"Just make sure our girls tell their friends if they have problems their welcome here, if they want help." She hugged me and we sat down on the couch. "Tomorrow I want to take Anna out for the day on the bike. Do you mind?"

"Not if I get the next available date with you." She laughed and snuggled to me.

"What do you think about the four of you taking a class for a motorcycle license? Then I can get a couple more bikes and we can all go together."

"I already have a license."

"I know, but you could help the others and be their moral support."

"Alright, I'll find a class that has openings." We sat on the couch for awhile enjoying the quite until the driveway alarm chimed. I looked out the window and saw I car with two people in it. I hurried into the bedroom and pulled on some shorts and a shirt. I told Amanda to get dressed and come out in a few minutes. I slipped on some sandals I had by the front door as I went out. I got to the driveway as to young male blacks got out of the car. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to get my girlfriend." He definitely had an attitude

"And her name would be?"

"Keisha Brown. Just tell her to get out here." Yep definitely has an attitude. I turned and saw Amanda come out of the front door and told her to go get Keisha and tell her LaMond was here.

"How do you know my name?"

"Keisha told me about you. I don't think she's ready to leave."

"That's none of your business." It took about five minutes before Amanda and Keisha appeared. Keisha had put on shorts and a loose tank top. I noticed Anna standing back by the corner taking pictures with her camera. LaMond saw her and yelled "Get in the car."

I looked at them and they were standing close to the front door not moving. "Keisha do you want to go with him now?" she looked at Amanda then me and shook her head no.

"I said get in the car." When she didn't move her started towards her and I stepped in front of him.

"She said no." I saw his fists clench just before he swung at me. Bad move on his part. I side stepped the blow, grabbed his wrist and let his momentum carry him to the ground. I put a foot on his back and pulled his arm backward against my thigh and twisted his wrist back. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and jerked his arm, causing him to scream in pain. "One more step and you buddy here won't be able to hold his arm up before you get to prison."

I let up on the pressure and told Amanda to call 911. She said she already had. Pretty soon we heard sirens and the sheriffs arrived. They took LaMond and I told them his buddy had tossed something in the bushes by the car. One of the deputies looked and found a loaded 9mm. the cuffed the other guy. He was yelling "It's not mine." I pointed to a camera under my carport.

"Its motion activated and has been recording since you pulled in." By the time they took statements and towed the car it was dark. Amanda, Anna, Keisha and I went inside. We had Alissa and CJ tell the rest of the girls what happened and let them know they didn't have to leave. The four of us sat down in the living room to talk. Keisha was visibly upset.

I don't know what to do. No one is home at my house. My folks and older brother are in Louisiana until Monday visiting family. I don't want to be there alone if he shows up." Amanda told her she could stay with us until Monday. She would have Alissa and Anna go home with her tomorrow to get some clothes and she could ride to school with them Monday.

"Amanda will give you our phone numbers. If he causes you any problems call us or have your parents call."

"I have one more question. Would I be alright if….aaaa…..Christina stays with me?"

"I think the bed is big enough." Keisha blushed and thanked us. Anna took her and showed her which room she could use as Amanda and I went outside to the deck. Everyone was subdued when we got there and everyone was dressed. Christina came up to me wanting to know what was happening.

"Her boyfriend and his buddy are in jail for assault and being a felon in possession of a weapon. His friend is headed back to prison and he won't be able to bond until Monday." The others had gathered around to listen so I turned to them. "Amanda and I said we want this to be a place you could come, play and feel safe. I'm doing what I can but you have to look out for each other also. You can't let your sisters be taken advantage of by punks like LaMond."

Anna and Keisha came out of the house and all of the attention turned to her. Christina gave her a big hug and the other girls were offering her sympathy and any help she needed. Anna walked me over to one of the loungers and sat down with me. "Why is Darlene sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms?"

"She thought she was hot but when I tried to give her what you got on the houseboat she didn't last an hour." Her eyes got big and she had the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen.

"Really?" then she pushed me back on the lounger. Laid on top of me and smothered me with kisses. "I saw her in there and was getting jealous because I thought you might want to replace me with someone older and more experienced."

"Baby girl no one can ever replace you. In fact tomorrow I'm taking the bike for its first ride and I was going to ask you to be my biker chick, unless you already have a date?"

She was smothering me again and talking between kisses. "Thank you…..thank you……I'll….. Be…. The…..best….biker…..chick…..you could…..want." She sat up beaming. "I have just the outfit for tomorrow. I'm going to make it really special for us." We got up when some of the girls started leaving and wanted to say goodbye. Most of them just wanted to let ma and Amanda know they appreciated what we did. Some wanted to know when they could get a ride on the bike. I told them when we had the next play day I would give them all rides.

By 9pm the only people left were my four wives and two 'Daughters along with Keisha and her partner Christina, Darlene sound asleep still, and two more girls that had asked Amanda if they could stay in one of the spare rooms instead of driving home. It had been one heck of a day but I wasn't ready to call it a night so I went into the family room and turned on some news. Soon I had Anna on my lap them Amanda came in and sat next to us. Before long all my wives and both daughters were sitting around me talking about the wedding, where we could go for our family honeymoon and most important at the moment, when they were going to take the course so they could get motorcycle licenses. I told them I would take Wednesday of and take them sopping for the helmets and jackets. Fred at my favorite leather store was going to love this.

About 10pm Keisha and Christina walked in wrapped in towels. "We don't have anything to sleep in. can we borrow a couple of big shirts or something?" Anna jumped up and led them off to find something. When they came back both girls were wearing sheer baby dolls and no panties. Keisha sat in my lap and put her arms around my neck giving me a close up look at her caramel colored breasts with their dark chocolate areola and nickel sized nipples. They looked so damn suckable. She hugged me holding my face firmly against those warm, firm melons.

I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me and the rest of the girls. When the word gets out I doubt if anyone turns down an invitation again. You know I have never made out or had sex with a white guy but I would do you in a minute." She looked around at my family. "That is if your girls would let me."

"Sorry but as much as I would love to take you up on that offer, my dance card is full for this weekend, can I have a rain check?" she hugged her breasts to my face again, got up and wiggled her cute bubble ass at me as she turned away.

"See you tomorrow," She grabbed Christina and dragged her off to their room. Lorraine and Cathy got up and asked me if they could go to bed also. I told them they could and each of them sat their naked body in my lap gave me a big hug and kissed me goodnight. Finally I was alone with just my four young wives.

"Well today was interesting. Does anyone have anything we need to talk about before we call it a day?" they said they wanted to have another get together in two weeks with a Hawaiian theme. Grass skirts, lei's, a roast pig, the whole enchilada. Alissa said she would furnish the food and have each of the girls dress for the occasion. When no one said anything else I said "I have a hot date tomorrow with a hot biker chick so I need to rest. Let's go to bed." I declared a 'No Sex' night that was met with groans but when they piled into bed around me they were asleep in less than five minutes. I wasn't the only one that needed rest.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast and lips on mine. I opened my eyes to Anna kneeling over me. "Time to get up big boy, its 9am. You need to eat so we can get going. We have to get on the road." I didn't move fast enough so she threw the covers off and tried to pull me out of bed. I grabbed her, pulled her on top of me and kissed her.

"You're in and awfully big hurry this morning?"

"I'm excited. I want our first ride to start early and end late. Get up. Let's go." I got up and reached for a pair of shorts. "You don't need those. You'll be the only one wearing anything." I walked out of the bedroom with Anna to find naked girls everywhere. Besides my six there were 5 from the party. Darlene was up, Keisha and Christine were setting the table and two brunettes I had not met were in the kitchen with Amanda and CJ. They had put the extensions in the table so there was enough room for everyone.

I sat down at one end of the table and Anna, as was usual took the seat to my left. The two brunettes brought plates of food to the tables and I got a good look at them. They could have been sisters they looked so much alike. They were tall, athletic, had breasts that looked like 34C's, and shaved pussies. They came over and said thanks for letting them stay last night gave me a quick kiss and went back to the kitchen. When all the food was on the table and everyone sat down I looked around at the sea of breasts and wondered how I had gotten so fortunate.

Anna kept trying to hurry me up. She was anxious to get on the bike and go for a ride. When I finished, I told everyone, "Sorry ladies nut I have been reminded that I have a hot date waiting for me so I have to leave now." I went to get dressed and Anna disappeared. The next time I saw her was after was after I got my new bike out of the trailer and collected our helmets and jackets.

She walked out the front door with Amanda beside her. She had on 4" heels, low rise jeans that looked painted on and a sheer black lace, cropped camisole that looked too small for her 34D breasts. It barely covered her nipples and they showed thru the material. There was a lot of bare skin between the bottom of it and the waist of her jeans. With her make-up done and her hair pulled back in a pony tail, no one that looked above her chest would think she was 4 weeks from turning 16.

She walked up to me carrying a small overnight bag. She set it down and put her arms around my neck. After she kissed me she whispered "How do you like your biker girl? Do I look naughty enough?"

Darling you look totally hot. Somebody will probably try to screw your brains out today."

"You always know the right thing to say." I put the bag in one of the saddlebags and handed her a jacket and helmet. "Do I have to?"

"For now yes." she put them on and got up behind me. Amanda gave us hugs and whispered something to Anna. We'll probably be back late."

Amanda winked at Anna. "We'll see." Their scheming again so I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. I asked Anna where she wanted to go.

"Let's go to San Antonio to the river walk. We can walk around together and see the sites. We can eat dinner while we watch the boats."

"Ok, hang on baby girl." Two hours later we arrived in downtown San Antonio. "Where do you want to go first sweetie?

"I want to get a hotel room and have sex on the balcony."

"I have to work tomorrow, dear."

"Mama wife gave me her credit card to pay for the room and said to tell you can afford to take the time off for a special night with your biker chick."

"Can I win this?"

"Nope, Mama Wife also said to tell you we voted and you lost."

You wives seem to do a lot of voting without me. What's that all about?"

"You just slow things down sweetie. Now where are we going to get a room? I'm feeling needy." We checked several hotels and when she found out what it would cost for a room with a walkout balcony she settled for one the third floor with a big bay window. We went up to the room and the first thing she did was throw the curtains wide open and stood looking at the river walk below. "We have a great view but I know what will make it better." She turned the radio on and went back to stand in front of the window facing me.

She was slow dancing to the music, sliding her hands over her body, slipping up the bottom of the camisole to give tantalizing glimpses of her breasts. She slowly pulled the camisole up and over her head and dropping it to the floor. She swayed to the music as she put her hands on her breasts, rubbing and squeezing before she moved them down to unbutton her jeans. She turned to face the window as she slid them sensuously over her hips, stepped out of her heels and bent down pushing them to her ankles so she could step out of them. She stepped back into her heels and went back to rubbing her body as she swayed to the music.

She put one hand between her legs and as she turned to face me I could see the moisture on her fingers as they slid in and out of her bald pussy. She crooked a finger at me. "Come join me husband, I want you." I move to her and started to put my arms around her but she stopped me. She started unbuttoning my shirt and kissing her way down my chest. My shirt joined her clothes on the floor as she went to her knees and started on my pants. When my shaft flopped free and hit her forehead, she smiled and turned us sideways to the window. She took my hard shaft in her hand and planted a big wet kiss on the tip. "It makes me feel so slutty being naked in front of a big window holding your big fat thingy in my hand and kissing it. Anybody looking from across the street is going to get a real good show." She put another big kiss on the head then stretched her lips around it.

She put her hands on my hips and stroked my shaft between her lips taking more in with each stroke until her lips were on the base of it. She held it deep with her throat clenching as she swallowed around my dick. She deep throated me for several minutes then pulled back and held up my dick, licking the bottom of my shaft and moving down to caress my balls with her tongue. She looked up at me as she stroked my dick faster. "Look at my pretty teen face, Daddy. Don't you want to shoot gobs of cum on it?" she licked pre-cum from the tip of my dick, put her lips over the purple head and sucked it like a straw without missing a stroke. "Come on Daddy give anyone watching a good show. Cover my face with your hot sperm. I felt that surge in my dick just before I shoot.

"I'm cumming darling." My dick spewed ropes of my sticky goo. She aimed my dick like a hose and my cum hit all over her face. When the last was dribbling out she sucked me deep into her throat and milked the last drops. She pulled my shaft from her throat and continued stroking it as she faced the window smiling. She used her other hand to wipe cum from her face and put it in her mouth. When she was done she looked back at me.

"Daddy I want you to fuck me now. Fuck me right here in front of the window. Will you do that for your little girl Daddy, Please?"

"Take my pants off." Anna stopped stroking my shaft long enough to take off my shoes and help me step out of my pants. When they were gone she turned back to my dick stroking it back to it full length. She stood up gave me a quick kiss and turned to the window. She bent forward resting her hands on the window.

"Fuck me now Daddy. Don't make me wait, put your big at thingy in my teen pussy and fuck me." I stepped behind her and rubbed the head of my dick thru her sopping wet slit causing her to moan. I put the tip against the opening to her hot hole and she groaned.

"Is this what you want little girl? Does this make you feel slutty enough?" I shoved my dick all the way into that wet velvet sleeve and held it. Her legs shook and she gasped for a breath.

"Oh Daddy….your thingy…..feels….so good….in my little pussy. Now fuck your little slut and fill her with your hot goo." I held her hips and hammered my dick into her causing her to grunt each time I hit bottom. I kept on driving into her as I reached beneath her and squeezed her clit out of its hood and rubbed it hard. Her legs shook and she was breathing fast as her orgasm started. I hammered into her not giving her a chance to calm down. "DADDY, I'M CUMMING. CUM WITH ME. FILL ME."

"I drove into her one final time and spewed cum into her womb as her inner muscles milked my shaft. "I'm filling you baby slut, can you feel my hot cum in your cunt?"

"Yes Daddy and if feels soooo good. Hold me I think I'm falling." I put my arms around her and pulled her back to my chest as her wobbly legs gave out. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and placed one hand on my cheek. "Thank you lover, it made me so hot sucking and fucking in front of the window. I saw someone across the street watching and it just made me want you more." She was supporting herself on her legs again as my soft shaft slid out or her wet hole. We moved to the bed and lay down. She was lying with one leg across me, her head on my shoulder and her hand was holding my dick. "Bill, I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me down here and giving me this day with you. I have another treat for you at dinner so can we just lay here and rest for a while before we go?"

"We can do whatever your heart desires, but I have one question first. Why do you call me Daddy?"

"Amanda told us about you and the 'Nasty School Girls'. She said you were smiling when they came in wearing the outfits but when they started calling you Daddy you really got excited. It works. You seem to rreeeaaalllly like pretending you screwing your own daughter. Now can we get some rest? You're going to need it later.

I woke up about 6pm and kissed Anna awake. "Hey sleepy head, wanna join daddy in the shower then go get dinner?" she snuggled tighter to me and rubbed my soft dick.

"Can I just stay here and snack?"

"I thought you had a treat for me at dinner?"

"I do but I wanted a treat now."

"It's Sunday, everything closes in about four hours." She slid down and took my limp shaft in her mouth sucking and stroking until it pointed at the ceiling then got up smiling at me.

"That's so you'll know what you're missing."

"I bet Daddy gets it later tonight anyway." She stuck her nose in the air and headed for the shower. When I caught up and got in with her, I tried to put my arms around her.

"Don't Daddy, We don't have time. we have to get ready for dinner." The problem was she couldn't keep from laughing. After we soaped and rinsed each other, several times, she grabbed her travel bag and locked herself in the bathroom. I got dressed and waited, and waited. When she finally came out was I surprised. She had on the black lace camisole she wore earlier, a black micro mini pleated skirt and her 4"heels. What topped it all off was the wig and sunglasses. She had on the short black wig and large sunglasses she had worn the night we all went for Italian food. Her nipples were visible thru the lace top, her skirt was so short that if she bent over you could see heaven and when she spun around for me to look at her I saw that she was only wearing a lace g-string that barely covered her slit with a tiny string in her but crack.

"Does Daddy like? I got this just for you." I was almost speechless. She looked so hot it took a moment for me to make get my mouth to work.

"You're gorgeous. Is that all your wearing?"

"Yes Daddy. It's only a couple of blocks so we can walk and you can show me off." She wouldn't tell me where we were going so I just went where she led. She told me I was walking to fast. I needed to slow down and enjoy the evening. We strolled along the walkway. I had my right arm around her with my hand on the bare skin below her breast. She had one arm behind me with her hand tucked inside the waist band of my pants and the other hand over mine below her breast. As we walked she would move my hand to her breast and rub it over her erect nipple.

As a young couple neared us, she slapped my hand and feigned embarrassment. "Bill stop that." The couple smiled as they passed but we heard the girl say "John, stop it. Wait till we're home." It looked like I was not the only one having a good evening. I was paying more attention to her breasts as we walked so I was surprised when we stopped.

"We're here." I looked up and we were in front of all places, a Hooters Restaurant. "I thought you might like a few for comparison." She rubbed my hand over her breast one more time before we walked in. Anna told them we wanted a booth and they seated us in one of those cured ones in a corner. Anna slid in so she was on my left side and nudged me until we were sitting in the middle facing out.

Our server was a buxom, especially for this place, red head that was about 5'10" in her sneakers with a 36DD chest. She said her name was Janine. She took our drink order and left. As she left I was admiring her cute ass in her tight orange shorts. "I thought you might enjoy the scenery while we ate." Janine came back with our drinks and as she leaned over the table to set them down It looked like her breast were about to fall out of her shirt. Anna had her hand in my lap and squeezed my thigh hard and I jumped. "Don't stare. I'm right here. Look at my breasts." I guess I looked like a deer in head lights.

Janine laughed and said "She's right. You should be looking at hers. They look perfect." She looked at Anna. "You should apply for a job. You would make great tips."

"Thanks but I have my hands full taking care of Bill. Beside we're only here for tonight. We live in Austin. I just brought him down here for his birthday." She held her hand to hide her mouth from me and then in one of those stage whispers said, "He said we needed to get out of the hotel and take a break."

Janine smiled at me. "I bet he did." I grinned at her for a moment and then told her we wanted two dozen oysters for a starter. She winked at Anna. "I think break time is about to be over." When she left to turn in our order Anna took my left hand and put it on her thigh. She slowly slid it up until I could feel the sopping wet material of her tiny g-string. She took her hand away and put it on my leg, rubbing until she reached my hard shaft. She gave it a gentle squeeze then let her hand just rest on it.

I moved her g-string aside and cupped her mound with my hand. She leaned against me and gave a little moan. I slipped two fingers into her slit and rubbed the length of it. Janine brought our oysters just as I slipped those two fingers into Anna's love hole, "OH MY."

Janine put the platter down and said "Their good but I didn't think they looked that good." Then she looked up and saw Anna's flushed face and giggled. "I guess she didn't mean the oysters." Anna sat up and took a drink of water.

"Wow, I don't know what came over me." Janine just gave her a knowing looked and left. I took my warm wet fingers from her hole and held them up to her. She put them to her mouth and sucked her juices off. "Daddy I'm supposed to be giving you treats."

"Baby girl you are a treat." She turned and gave me a passionate kiss. She turned back around and picked up one of the oysters and held it to my mouth.

"I guess we'll find out tonight if these really work." We started on them and had eaten about half when Janine came back to our table.

"Are you to ready to order?" we ordered a big plate of Cajun wing and she left again. Anna slid out saying she needed to go to the ladies room. I saw her, a couple of minutes later, on the other side of the restaurant talking to Janine. When she came back I asked her what was up and she told me it was girl talk. As we finished the oysters Janine brought our wings. "These will be good for you two. You don't want something heavy on your stomach tonight." She gave us a quick grin and walked away.

"I know you're up to something but I haven't figured out what it is." We finished dinner and Janine brought our check and one of those, small, foam takeout boxes.

"This is for you two to share later." I paid the bill and as we got up to leave Anna said she had to make another stop in the ladies room. I walked out front to wait. Anna came out giggling.

"Two guys just tried to pick me up. They offered me $200 and you should have seen the look on their face when I said 'Let's go out front and ask my husband." We were still laughing when Janine appeared with the foam box in her hand. She gave it to Anna who said, "Did you get the tip I left on the table?"

"I did. Thank you." Then she whispered something to Anna and walked back inside.

"More girl talk I suppose?" she didn't say anything she just pulled my arm around her and we started back to the hotel. It was getting towards dusk as we walked and the boats were still running and lit up. We walked across each of the little bridges as we zigzagged back to the hotel. If a boat was close Anna would lean out and wave at the passengers. We were on one where the stones were just more than waist high waiting for an approaching boat when I stepped close behind her and put my hand under her skirt. The thong she had been wearing was gone. No one was nearby so I slipped my zipper down and pulled out my shaft, keeping it beneath her skirt. I slid it between her legs.

"Mmmmm, Daddy. You feel so hard. Put it in me, put it all in me." I pulled back and just as she waved to the boat I put the tip of my dick to her little crinkled ass and drove it all the way deep in her bowels. "OOOOHHHH." The passengers on the boat thought she was hollering at them so some of the hollered 'Oohhhh' back. Her legs were wobbling and if she had not been leaning on the ridge she would have fallen. When the boat had passed she leaned her head back to my shoulder and once she had caught her breath, spoke to me softly. "Daddy your thingy feels so good filling my ass. I think we need to get back to our room so you can finish ravishing it."

I pulled my dick from her ass and zipped it back in my pants. Once I had made sure her skirt was down I backed up and took in the picture of her standing there. "You are my beautiful baby slut. I'm going to ravish all your holes tonight but first I think we should find something to wipe your juices that are running down your legs." She looked down at her thighs and giggled.

"I do look like a slut don't I?" She opened the foam box that she had set on the ledge and pulled out a wadded piece of red cloth. When she unfolded it, I could see it was a pair of red lace panties. She used them to wipe her legs and put them back in the box.

"Whose are those?"

"Daddy you're not that dumb."

"Just making sure, why did she give them to us?"

"She liked us and wanted you to have something to remember her by." We walked on back to the hotel and by the time we got to our room it was almost 10pm. She still had to cross every bridge and wave at boats. When we got in the room Anna went in the bathroom and came back out with a glass of water in one hand and when she opened the other one she was holding one of my blue pills. "I want this night to be one you never forget." While I took the pill she slipped off her camisole, turned on the radio and walked over by the window. She was again dancing and rubbing her body, wearing her skirt, heels and black wig.

"Take of your clothes Daddy and come here, please?" I stripped and walked over to her. She had me sit on the end of the bed and pushed my legs apart. She knelt down between them and started stroking my dick. "Daddy I want you to fuck me all night. Not hard like at the lake, but fuck me all night long. Like I said before Daddy, I want this to be the best birthday ever." She held my dick up as she stroked it so she could lick my balls like a cat cleaning itself. I had my hands on her head petting and stroking her hair. She licked up and down my shaft, paying extra attention to the triangle under the head. She kissed the tip and tried to work the tip of her tongue into my piss hole.

"God baby slut I love the way you suck my dick." She slipped her lips just over the head and stopped. She sucked like it was a giant straw as she worked her tongue over and around it. She held that position as she stroked the rest of my shaft. She pulled it out of her mouth with a loud pop and looked up at me as she continued stroking.

"Daddy, I have another present for you. It's supposed to be here any minute. I hope you like it."

"If you picked it out I know I'll love it."

"I sure hope so. Can I sit in your lap until it gets here and you just hold me?"

"Sure baby slut, come up here." She stood up and turned her back to me.

"Put your thingy in my ass so I can keep it warm for you." I put the head of my dick to her little asshole and she sat down, slowly impaling herself with 8" of fat dick. "Ooohhhh DDaaddddyy, I hope you like the feeling of your big fat thingy in my ass as much as I do." She leaned back against my chest, put my hands on her breasts and laid her head back on my shoulder. "Daddy hold me, squeeze my titties and keep me safe." Her anal ring was tightening and relaxing as I held her tight. We weren't moving but the sensations she was putting to my shaft were heaven. I could do this all night.

We had been sitting together for approximately 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" A voice said "Delivery for Anna."

"I'll get it Daddy." She stood up jerking my erect shaft from her ass. "OOOWWW, next time I'll get up slower." She was rubbing her ass as she went to the door. She opened the door but I couldn't see who she was talking to. I hoped whoever it was enjoyed her being topless. Then she opened the door and in walked Janine from Hooters. "Daddy this is the other present I promised you." She was looking at me sitting on the end of the bed with my dick pointed at the ceiling.

"Hhhmmm, I seem to be over dressed." She had on some low heels, tight blue shorts and a tube top that barely covered her glorious 36DD's. "Someone want to help me out of these clothes." Anna walked her over to stand in front of me, then stood behind her and pulled the tube top up over her head and tossed it on the floor. She reached around her and cupped those golden globes. "Daddy, don't these look so delicious and suckable?" she moved her hands down and hooked her thumbs in Janine's shorts and slid the down.

Janine stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Her mound was shaved as bare as a newborn except for a 1" strip of short red hair, a natural redhead. She had me stand up, gave me a hug and kiss. "Happy birthday, when I saw you give you daughter that orgasm at the table, I knew I wanted some of that. When she came to me and asked if I would come help her make your birthday special I jumped at the chance. So why don't you just lay back and let us take care of you."

I crawled up and lay down in the middle of the bed. Anna and Janine lay down on either side of me and started kissing and rubbing me. They worked their way down until they were laying with their heads on my thighs and their hip next to my chest. As they started kissing my dick and ball sack I slipped a hand along each of their thighs as they spread their legs to give me access. I slid two fingers into each of their holes and stroked as deep as I could. When Anna slipped her lips over the head of my dick I rubbed my thumb over her little nub and she moaned softly as she pushed her mound against my hand. She took my dick from between her lips and offered it to Janine.

She swabbed the head with her tongue then wasted no time swallowing my shaft. It bumped her throat several times before easing farther down with each stroke. When her nose hit my ball sack where Anna was licking I pulled her leg across my chest and settled her delicious looking slit on my mouth. I licked the length of her slit then sucked her clit between my lips. As I lashed it with my tongue she pressed her shaking mound to my face and groaned on my dick. Suddenly she lifted her head pulling my shaft from her mouth. "OH FUCK, SUCK MY CLIT, SUCK IT HARD. I'M CUMMING. SUCK ME." Her whole body was shaking as she sat up grinding her pussy into my face with her juices flowing into my mouth. She must have used a flavored douche because she tasted of sweet strawberries. As I sucked in her girl cum I felt Anna deep throating my shaft.

When Janine came down from her orgasm she rolled off of me and lay on her back next to me breathing heavy. "Oh damn that was the best I have felt in some time. Can I get you cloned?" she rolled to her side and watched Anna sliding my dick down her throat. I felt my balls tighten as I reached that point of no return. As I started to shoot my cum in Anna's mouth I heard Janine tell her "Save me some." Anna pulled my dick out until just the tip was between her lips as I shot a full load. Her cheeks bulged as she strained not to swallow. When my dick stopped jerking she took her lips away and let Janine lick up the last bit that was dribbling out.

Anna sat up and pulled Janine up to her, kissing her and pushing my cum into her mouth. they tongued each other's mouths with my cum for a minute then turned to me with their tongues out to show me that they each had a puddle of my goo then they swallowed and licked their lips. "Doesn't my Daddy taste good tonight?"

Delicious, but now I want to taste you, beautiful." She pulled Anna on top of her in a sixty nine. I watched as they attached each other's love mounds with their tongues. Suddenly Anna threw her head back.

"OH DADDY, she's sucking on my little clitty. Put your thingy in my ass and finish what you started. Please Daddy?" I got up and moved behind Anna and looked down at Janine's face as she attacked Anna's pussy whith her tongue and fingers. I sgqatted down with my shaft pointed at Janine and she stopped working on Anna's pussy and took my dick in her mouth. When she had stroked it several times making it wet and slick I pulled it out and drove it into Anna's wet hole. "NO DADDY. Put it in my ass, I want to feel you fill my ass as she eats my pussy."

I pulled my dick back out, lined it up with her anal ring and pushed it all the way in as Janine again assaulted her pussy and clit. "Oh damn, her licking one hole as you fuck the other one is making me tingle all over. Fuck me Daddy. Fuck my ass and make me cum as she sucks my pussy. Daddy I'm so close, fuck me harder." I held on to her hips and drove my shaft as deep and hard as I could. She was pushing back against me and grinding on Janine. Just as Anna's orgasm started, Janine jerked and clamped her legs on Anna's head. Anna's yell was muffled by Janine's pussy being tight against her mouth. Both their bodies were trembling and I could see Janine's face was wet with Anna's girl cum.

When Anna's sphincter stopped clenching my dick I pulled out and it dropped on Janine's forehead. She took in one hand stroking it as she sucked on the head. Anna moved off of her and I slid her until her head was just over the edge of the bed. As I put my dick in her mouth Anna lay down with her head next to Janine's. I pushed my shaft in Janine's mouth until I felt the head enter her throat. I was fucking her throat when Anna said, "Daddy I can see her throat stretch when your big cock goes in it. Does mine to that to?"

I pulled out of Janine and pressed my shaft into Anna's mouth and down her throat. Janine put her hand on Anna and said "I never saw how much our throats stretched with a big cock in them. Do mine again." I spent the next ten minutes fucking one throat then the other. Janine put her hands on my hips and held me with my shaft deep in her throat and started swallowing around me. The feeling was like having her grab my shaft at the base with her thumb and forefinger in a tight circle, pulling them to the end an over the head and starting over again.

She stroked my shaft this way several more times before I felt my groin tighten. "I ready to cum ladies." Anna pushed me back pulling my shaft out of Janine's mouth.

"Cum on us daddy, Cover our faces with your cream." I stroked my dick aiming it like a hose at their faces. The first blast hit Janine on her nose, the second landed on Anna's right eye. They started giggling as the next three blasts hit their cheeks and chins. As it slowed to a dribble, I wiped it off on their foreheads. Janine rolled on top of Anna and they took turns licking my cum off each other faces. When they were done they sat up hugging, cheek to check and looked at me grinning, Janine looked down at my still hard shaft.

"I see the parties not over yet, birthday boy, what's next?" Anna turned to face Janine and gave her a kiss.

"You got to taste Daddy after he fucked my ass, can he do your ass to I can taste him?"

"Only, if he promises to fuck my pussy and make me cum first." They were cheek to cheek again looking my way.

"Ok, I promise" I pulled Janine off the bed and had her put her heels on, and stand at the end of the bed, facing the head board. I had her lean forward until she could put her hands on the bed and spread her legs. I knelt down behind her, spread her cheeks and looked at her lips peeking out like flower petals. I put my lips to her and sucked on them, feeling her shiver. It sounded like she was purring as I lapped her juices from her slit then ran my tongue around the entrance to her heavenly hole.

As I continue probing her honey hole and slit with my tongue, Anna slides under her and pulls me down to a kiss. "Daddy, can we share her?" She puts her lips to Janine's clit and I move my tongue up through her slit and then circle it around her pucker. She shivers some more and I push the tip into her tight orifice. Her legs are shaking as I stand and bring my shaft to her slit. Anna takes it in her hand and guides me to her mouth. She sucks it into her mouth and coats it with saliva making it slick. She pulls it out, puts it to Janine's hole and with her other hand pulls me forward.

I pushed my dick deep into Janine's hot sleeve and held it there. She wasn't as tight as my Anna but her muscles were still working my shaft with a fabulous motion. I let Anna lick her clit and pussy where my dick was penetrating her for a moment before withdrawing and driving back in hard. "OH DAMN. You can be my Daddy to if you'll keep pounding me like that." I held her hips and continued to ram into her. Each time I thrust in she just grunted, "UNHG, UNGH, UNGH." Her hole was getting slicker with each stroke and I sped up. Anna put her tongue at the point my dick was disappearing into Janine's pussy and licked. I stop and let her lick and suck my balls.

Janine cried out "Don't stop now. I want to cum. Fuck me hard." I pulled all the way out and jammed my shaft into her and kept pounding her hard. Anna suck on her clit and drove her over the edge. She shook and lay down on Anna. Her hole flooded and her juice flowed around my dick. And was lapping up all she could but some was running across her cheeks. While Janine was still shaking I pulled my dick out of her.

"I kept my promise, so now I'm going to fuck your pretty ass. Are you ready?"

"Just do it all at once and get it over with." I put to finger into her still dripping pussy and then rubbed them over and around her pucker. I slid one finger all the way in and she just moaned and wiggled her ass. "More please. Give me more." I put my dick to her ass and with one push buried all 8" in her bowels. "No more! No more. That's all I can take." Anna spoke from under her.

"There isn't anymore Daddy's dick is all the way in your ass and it looks wonderful from here. Fuck her daddy I want to taste you're cum from her ass." I drove in deep and slow until I felt her sphincter relax a little then fucked her ass in a frenzy. Soon her legs were so wobbly that her tits on Anna's body, my dick in her ass and my hands on her hips were what were holding her up.

She was gasping for air when her head came up. "OOHHH GGOOODD, OOHHH GGOOODD, II'MM CCUUMMIINNG, fill me with your cock and sperm. I shot anther load of my baby makers deep in her bowels and kept my dick in her as she lay down on Anna completely. "I'm sorry I can't hold myself up." I finally pulled my hard shaft from her ass and Anna grabbed it.

"Let me Daddy, I want to taste her juices on your dick." She put one hand behind me and pulled me to her as she licked and sucked my shaft clean. As she finished a dollop of my cum dripped out of Janine's ass that had not quiet closed from the reaming I had just given it. Anna put her hands on her butt and pulled her mouth up and started sucking my cum out of Janine's ass. Janine jerked and moaned as Anna licked her clean. When she was done, Janine rolled onto her back and Anna turned around to lie next to her.

I stood admiring the freshly fucked nudes on the bed as I stroked my shaft. "What would you beautiful ladies like next?" Anna placed a hand on Janine's pussy and kissed a breast.

"Are you ready for Daddy to fuck your pussy again or should we give him another special blow job?"

"My pussy needs a rest. What kind of special did you have in mind?" Anna got up and stood between Janine's legs. She took her by the ankles, lifted them and pushed them back to her sides. She got on her knees astraddle Janine and rubbed her pussy against Janine's, then she bent down and they shared a lust filled kiss.

"Daddy, come here, please, so we can taste your cock." I climbed up on the bed went to my knees with my dick between their lips. Janine licked the bottom of my shaft as Anna took care of the top. Anna took the head in her mouth as Janine moved to sucking on my balls. Anna bobbed on the head my cock as she stroked the rest. Janine was sucking one ball at a time. I held Anna's head and pushed my dick down her throat until she jerked back gasping for air. "Oh hold me longer, Daddy it feels so thrilling as I run out of breath."As soon as she got her breath she dove back down on my cock I wrapped my hands in her hair and held her on my dick until she pounded on my thighs with her fists.

She pulled up wheezing and taking deep breaths. With a raspy voice she said, "Oh damn Daddy that was fabulous. Can we do it again?" She dove on my dick again and I held her hard. She pounded on me and kept pounding. I released her as her strikes grew weak. She pulled off gasping for air and tears flowing from her eyes. "God that was exciting. I saw spots and almost blacked out. I feel so exhilarated. Daddy will you do it just one more time, just like that?"

"Baby girl I don't want you hurt." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Daddy just one more time. I won't ask again, I promise." And she sucked my shaft down her throat with her hands on my hips pulling her mouth tight to my pubes. I gave in and wrapped her brunette hair around my hands and pulled. I heard "UMPFT" around my shaft and held her down. I released her again as her strikes became feeble. She rolled onto her back with her eyes closed, gasping, but not moving. Her breathing slowed but she still had not moved. I bent down and kissed her.

"Baby are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok. I'm freakin fabulous, Daddy. That's the best throat fuck ever." She turned to Janine. "Do you want Daddy to fuck your throat like he just did me?" Janine rolled on top of Anna.

"Only if you promise not to let him go too far." Anna grabbed my shaft in one hand, guiding it to Janine's mouth as she pulled me to them with the other. I stopped as the head entered and let her run her tongue around it. Anna pulled harder and I slipped my entire shaft down her throat. I pulled out and stroked her throat for several minutes then stopped.

"Are you ready to try this?" She didn't take my dick out, she just nodded, put one hand on my hip and pulled. When the head was deep in her throat she kept on pulling so I couldn't back up. I grabbed the back of her head and held her tight like I had Anna. When she started slapping my legs I let her up. She took two deep breaths.

"Longer, hold me longer." Then she swallowed me deep in her throat again. She started slapping my legs again I held on. When she started hitting me with her fists I waited until she slowed before letting her breath. She turned and looked at Anna. "Oh damn, that is soooo different. One more time, Please. Do it longer, but be careful." Choke her with my cock down her throat but be careful? She put my dick back in her mouth and I deep stroked her several times before ramming it down and holding it.

This one was more than I could take. My cum boiled up and shot into her stomach as she beat on my legs. I finished cumming just as her arms went slack. I pulled my shaft out and immediately she gasped and inhaled deeply. When she could talk she smiled at me and Anna. "Fuck, I have never let anyone do that to me but it was great. Your cock down my throat, chocking me really got my adrenalin going." I lay down in the middle of the bed. Janine straddled me and instantly sat down on my dick and started riding it. "I need your cock, all of it and I need it now."

She was pumping my shaft into her hole as she supported herself with her hands on my chest. Just as I started to reach for her breasts Anna straddled me and lowered her dripping pussy lips to my mouth, pinning my arms with her legs. "Here Daddy, it's my turn." She leaned forward and was kissing Janine as she rubbed her lips back and forth from my nose to my bottom lip. My nose was filled with her intoxicating scent. Suddenly she stopped and with her pussy covering my mouth and nose she sat down hard cutting off my air.

As I fought for air Janine was pounding her love sleeve down hard on my shaft. It was strangely exhilarating not being in control. As suddenly as she had sat on me she rose up. I got three quick deep breaths and she sat back down. I heard her giggle and talk to Janine. "I hope daddy likes this to." This time she did not raise up until I started thrashing around and trying to throw her off. She let me breath and I heard her again. "One more time Daddy just like us." Then she sat back down. Her nectar was flowing into my mouth and I lapped it up as long as I could before I got worried about breathing.

Janine's pussy was clutching my dick as she continued to ride. Just as I started to panic I shot another smaller load of my seed into Janine. "Oh fuck I'm cumming and he's filling me again." Anna Rose off of me and as I tried to catch my breath she lay down next to me and Janine lay down on my chest. When we were all breathing normal again she rolled off and lay with her back against me. I spooned to her back with one hand holding a breast. Anna snuggled up to my back with an arm over me.

She was kissing my shoulder as she talked. "Well husband has this been a good birthday for you?" Janine turned her head to me.

"Husband? I thought she was your daughter."

"It's a game we play. Two of my wives like to call me daddy around other people or during sex."

"Two??? How many are there?"

Anna said, "There are four of us that live with him and two 'Daughters' that spend occasional weekends."

"And you still have time to come down here and have sex with all night?"

"It started out as a day trip with my dearly beloved, on the bike they got for my birthday. When we got here I found out it was a setup by my wives so Anna could give me her present, looks like she made you part of it."

"Well if you want another 'Daughter' to spend those occasional weekends Anna has my phone number and you and your wives are welcome at my house any weekend as long as you fuck me like you did tonight."

"Thank you. It's now one in the morning and if you're rested we can start again." Janine gave Anna a puzzled look.

"Is it always like this?"

"The four of us wore him down one night. But we all slept in the next day until the middle of the afternoon."

Janine said, "What do you want?"

"I want Anna's tight teen pussy on my dick and your luscious lips on my balls." Janine Rose up and slid down between my legs as Anna straddled me. "Turn around I want to play with your cute round ass as you ride my shaft." Anna turned her butt towards me and lowered her wet, warm sleeve onto my shaft as Janine sucked one of my balls into her mouth. I had my hands full of teen ass. I spread her cheeks so I could see her little pucker and my dick sliding in her pussy below it. I put a thumb in my mouth to wet it and put to her tight anus just as Janine sucked a little too hard on one of my testicles causing me to jam it all the way in. Anna's ass clamped on my thumb as I jerked my hips up driving my cock deep into her.

"Mmmmmm, drive that cock into me." Anna was riding me fast and hard as Janine sucked both of my testicles into her mouth. I felt Janine's fingers touch my dick as she teased Anna's clit. "That's it rub my clit…Make me cum." I was pumping my thumb in her ass and approaching release as Janine moved her mouth to the point my dick was disappearing in to Anna and licked the juices that were beginning to flow. I didn't have much left in me but I shot what seed was left into Anna and my dick pumped even though there was no more.

When it stopped twitching I pulled my thumb from Anna's ass with a pop and she rolled off, joining Janine licking my cum slick dick clean. When they were done they moved up to lay next to me with their heads on my shoulders. I asked Janine when she had to leave. "I have to be at work by eleven so if we wake up by eight I can get one more ride on you wonderful man meat before I leave." I set the alarm and with two soft hands on my shaft drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I didn't hear the alarm. I awoke with a hard dick and it was buried in Janine's throat. When she saw I was awake, she smiled up at me and pulled my shaft from her mouth. "We were beginning to think you were going to sleep thru a blow job." She and Anna disappeared into the bathroom and when they came back out Anna had her black wig on again. She led Janine over to the big bay window. She knelt down at the window facing the bed as Janine walked up to her putting her mound in Anna's face then leaned over against the window.

"Come here, husband, and fuck her pussy while I suck on her clit." I stepped behind Janine and slid my shaft between her legs, rubbing it on slit. Anna licked the head as it poked thru on her side. Janine moaned as I guided it to her hole and slipped it in. I took hold of her hips and drove into her over and over, making her large breast sway in front of the window. Anna was sucking on her as I pounded away. She threw her head back and yelled as my dick felt slicker as she flooded it with her sweet girl cum.

"OH, OH, OH, I'm cumming." I kept pounding away until her orgasm subsided then pulled out and lay with her on the bed. Anna lay next to us and stroked my dick keeping it hard. "I wish we could spend another day together but I have to go get ready for work. Thank you for a wonderful night birthday boy." She kissed me and I watched as she dressed to leave. She came over and gave Anna and me long lingering kisses. "Hope I hear from you again soon. She waved at us as she closed the door behind her. Anna jumped up, went over to door and hung out the 'Do not Disturb sign'.

"My turn Daddy, we have time for you to fuck me good one more time." Next she went over, pulled the table up to the bay window and sat on the edge with her side to the window. "Come here Daddy and fuck me. I want to put on a good show. I saw someone across the street move their curtains as I moved the table." As I moved to her she put her legs behind her arms and started playing with her clit. I knelt next to the table and gently spread her slit as I lapped her juices from it. Her musky scent in my nostrils heightened the taste of her.

As I feasted on her teenaged pussy I wet one finger with her slick juices and rubbed it on her crinkled pucker. As I sucked her little man from under its hood I pushed my finger past her anal ring. "Mmmmm, are you going to fuck my ass Daddy? I know you want to and I really want you to." I stroked her as hole with my finger and she moaned again.

"Is that what you want Baby Slut?"

"Oh yes, I want your cock in my ass. I almost like it as much as when you fill my little pussy." I stood up and rubbed the head of my shaft thru her slit making it wet. I put the tip at the entrance to her tunnel and pushed until I was balls deep in her. She felt just as tight as when she gave me her virginity months ago. Her inner muscles clenched and milked my dick as it slid in and out of her velvety grasp. I bent down and kissed her as I made long slow strokes deep into her.

She was moaning softly as I massaged her nub and rolled it between my fingers. She moaned louder as I drove in faster soon she was shuddering and groaning as her nectar flowed out from her hole around my shaft. As her body bucked and she orgasmed, I pulled my shaft from her hot sleeve and drove it into her ass. "OH MY GOD DADDY, fuck my little ass." She shook like she was having convulsions and the flow of her nectar increased. I pumped herder into her ass and soon she was gasping for breath. "OH DADDY, OH DADDY, I LOVE YOU."

I picked her up, her ass still impaled on my dick and carried her to the bed. I laid her down, pulled my shaft from her ass and lay down next to her holding her in my arms as she drifted of back to sleep. It was almost 11am when we woke up. We had to check out before noon so we took a quick shower and got ready to leave. Anna went in the bathroom to get ready and came out wearing her tiniest bikini with a net top and very short pleated skirt over it. She was wearing 4" heels as she walked up to me and turned around.

"Do you like my outfit dear? Do I look ok for your biker chick today?" I was beginning to wonder how she packed so many clothes when I realized most were so small they didn't take much space any way. We checked out and started home. I stopped to gas the bike and Anna said she was going to get something to drink. When she came back out a while later I could see she no longer had on her bikini top, just the net cover-up. She held out one hand to me, she was handing me the top and bottom.

"Put these away for me dear I won't need them on the trip home. See that boy in the window by the counter? He said I could have this drink free if showed him my pussy, so here goes. She turned to face him and lifted her skirt. She reached between her legs and pulled something out of her hole. When she turned back she handed it to me, it was a straw. I got you a cherry Doctor Pepper and thought you might like some extra flavor." I took the straw and looked at the boy as I wrapped my tongue around it licking it clean like it had a milk shake on it, then stuck it in the soda cup.

Anna climbed up and sat on the back seat with her little skirt still above her waist. I slipped my hand along her thigh until my fingers met her wet pussy lips. "Dear I can hardly wait to get you home and taste you." She reached down and pushed two of my fingers into her hole them pulled them out and moved then to my lips.

"Mmmmm, How about a sample now?" I sucked her sweetness from her fingers and kissed her, pulling her close.

"I think we need to hurry home baby slut."

"Maybe we can find some place on the way to take care of your problem" as she looked at the bulge in my pants." I got on and we headed out towards home. As we went down the road Anna pulled up the back of my shirt and pressed her bare breasts against me. I put my left hand on her leg and she pulled it back between us and pressed it against her wet pussy. She put her chin on my shoulder. I don't think I can wait much longer dear. I might have to start without you." Another mile down the road, we passed a sign that said 'Rest Area 1 mile'.

I pulled in to an empty rest area and pulled up by the last shelter. It had three walls about 3' high and one side was open to the hi-way. We got off and Anna took my hand and dragged me to the table. She sat on the table, pulled her top off and pulled me to her. I kissed her cheeks and neck and moved down to suck on her nipples. "Oh damn I need you. My pussy has been leaking since we left and all I could think of with the vibrations coming thru the seat was getting you inside me."

I sat down on the bench that put my lips even with her mound. I pulled it to me and as I started sucking on her clit she put her legs over my shoulders and pulled me tight with her feet. I feasted on her slit and the entrance to her vagina. I was sucking on her inner lips when I wasn't stabbing my tongue in her hole. She shook and sweetness flowed. When she stopped gasping she looked down at me. "That was so awesome. Now fill my little pussy with your meat. I want it now. Please, Please. Fill me now.

I got up and moved her to the end of the table and bent her over resting on her breasts. I pulled her little skirt over her waist, put my dick at her tunnel and drove it in all the way. "Is this what you want Baby Slut. Do you want me fucking you like my little whore in public?"

"Yes husband, yes. I want you to fuck me any way you want, any time you want. I just want you to fuck me. I'll be your little slut whore. Just keep fucking me with you big fat cock." I was driving into her as she gripped the edges of the table with white knuckles. I grabbed her breasts and used them as handles to drive harder into her, the edge of the table was rubbing her clit each time I drove her against the table. "OH GOD, OH GOD, I'M READY TO CUM." She was yelling as loud as she could. It was a good thing the area was empty.

I kept fucking her hard and her orgasm got stronger. My dick and ball sack were covered in her juices when she stopped shaking. I pulled her off the table and pushed her to her knees. I leaned back against the table and pulled her head to my dick. "Little slut whores suck cocks, so get busy." She hesitated so I grabbed my shaft in one hand and the back of her head with the other and pushed it into her mouth. I pushed in causing her to gag. I pulled back out. "Little slut whores aren't supposed to gag, try harder." This time when I pushed in she swallowed the entire 8". I fucked her face like a pussy and soon blew my load down her throat. I released her and she sat down on the floor smiling up at me.

"Oh husband that was better than last night's blow jobs." She got up and wrapped her arms around me. "Now I need to go to the restroom and cleanup." She started off towards them as I bent over and picked up her top.

"Don't you want this?"

"Nope" I started off after her just in case. When she entered the women's side I went in the men's to take a leak. Just as I finished my topless wife walked in. "Thought you might need some help." I still had my dick in my hand as she went to her knees and started licking our cum off of it. Before she finished another man walked in to the bathroom and froze as he saw Anna with my dick in her mouth. She just smiled and said, "I lost a bet," Then went back to licking me clean. He finished and walked out. "Must have been one hell of a bet." Anna finished, zipped my shaft back in my pants and we headed back to the bike. I still had her top in my hand and she acted like it was no big deal.

When we got to the bike I was waiting for her to get on. "You first dear I want to try something." I got on the bike and she stepped up and sat straddling the gas tank facing me. She reached for my jeans, unfastened them and pulled out my shaft. She stroked it until it was hard then slid down until it was nestled in her wet tunnel. "Mmmmm, perfect. God I wish I could stay like this all the way home." She rose up off my shaft and stood next to the bike to put a kiss on the head of my dick and zipped it back in my pants.

What was that for?"

"Later sweetie, I have a plan you will love." She climbed up behind me still topless and we headed home once again. She rode the rest of the way home with her nipples pressed into my back and one hand inside my pants holding my shaft. She stroked it occasionally keeping it hard. Every 15-20 miles she would bring her other hand to my lips coated in her nectar for me to taste. When we were on the last road home and about two miles from home Anna asked me to stop.

She stood on the road and took off her skirt and heels. She put the shoes in a saddle bag and laid the folded skirt on the tank. She took her cell phone and called Amanda, telling her we would be there in a few minutes and asking them to meet us outside. She straddled the tank like she had at the rest stop and pulled out my shaft again. She slid down on my dick and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Let's go home Husband. She rode that way home moaning every time we hit a bump. When we pulled in the drive and stopped Amanda, Alissa and CJ were standing with their mouths open.

"I think my baby slut needs some help getting off."

CJ said "It looks like she had no problem getting off before she got here." They all laughed then lifted Anna off and CJ and Alissa carried her inside. Amanda stayed outside with me.

"Looks like you and Anna had quite the ride. Care to talk about it?"

"How about we wait until Anna wakes up, I know she wants to tell the tale her way." When we got inside Anna was up and talking ninety miles a minute to CJ and Alissa. Why don't we go sit in the family room and you can tell everyone at once." They headed that way and I ran back out to the bike for that manila envelope. When I got back inside and joined them they had saved a place for me in the middle of the couch. Anna started telling about the trip and the others looked like they weren't sure what to believe. I handed Anna the DVD. "Put this in the player. Someone left it at the desk for us."

When the picture came on the view was from across the street from our room. It started when we had gotten back from Hooters. They saw her giving me blow jobs. They saw her pressed against the window in her black wig being fucked from behind. It even had her on her knees eating Janine while I fucked Janine from behind. It showed everything including me with my dick in Anna's ass just before we left. It ended with a note on the screen about Anna's beauty and how envious the person was. Anna was speechless. "I think I have created a monster. She wanted anyone to see her naked and having sex." That brought her around.

"Only with you dear and no one else, because I know you will protect me. Won't you?" as she sat in my lap and hugged me.

"I'll protect all of you. I hate to change the subject but we haven't eaten all day. Is anyone else hungry?" they all started talking about food. "Well what's it going to be, you guys get dressed and we go get something or someone cooks and I shed some clothes?" Surprisingly they all wanted to go out. 15 minutes later they were all dressed in shorts and tank tops and ready to go. "What do you want? Where are we going?" everyone wanted burgers so we ended headed for a popular burger place that had outside tables on wooden decks.

We ordered and went outside to wait. When they called our order the girls went and picked it up. I watched the looks they got as they sashayed across the crowded room. When they came back with our burgers I told them they sure got the attention of a number of young men in there. They giggled and said that's what they were trying to do. They kept making trips for soda or condiments. I think they each made several trips to the bathroom.

By the time we were done and got up to leave there were a lot of eyes watching my ladies. They got in the truck all excited and wanting to be naked. Soon I had a pile of clothes in my lap and four naked women wanting to do something wild. As we approached a country store/gas station, Alissa said she needed to pee. I pulled in by the pumps and before I could hand her some clothes she opened the door and ran towards the store. Next thing I knew all three of their doors were open and the rest of them were running after her. While I was trying to decide what to do I saw Amanda and CJ standing by the counter waving me in.

I walked into the store expecting some kind of trouble but Amanda just smiled at me. "You need to pay for our stuff, Dear." I looked at the women standing behind the counter laughing as she scanned their purchases.

"How did you get four women to run in here naked?"

"This was their idea." I was looking at her. She seemed to be about 35 and probably attractive when she wasn't in that uniform and had makeup on.

"Why didn't you join them?" she kept looking down at my crotch as she worked.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself. These four are easy on the eyes."

"From the bulge I see I don't think you would be embarrassed. In fact if you take off your shirt and shorts and stand there naked with your girls and let me take a picture I'll let you have all this stuff free." Now I had all four wives daring me and calling me chicken.

"What about your security cameras?" I pointed to the one behind the counter.

"Those don't work their just dummies for show." My ladies were still egging me on and when I finally said ok they crowded around unbuttoning and pulling off my clothes. When I was stripped I stood with my arms around Amanda and Anna with CJ and Alissa outside them. By the time the counter lady got her camera out Amanda had her hand on my shaft stroking it to it full 8". She took a picture and was laughing. "My daughter is going to be pissed about going home early tonight. Can I get one of them to take one of me with you?" Anna took her camera and she came out from behind the counter.

I went to put and arm around her but instead she asked Anna if she was ready. When Anna nodded yes she got down on her knees with my dick in one hand and put it in her mouth as Anna clicked away. She took it about half way in several times then stood up. "That's the first dick I've sucked on in a couple of years. Think I could talk you into staying around awhile?" Alissa started pulling me towards the door.

"Sorry he's going to be real busy for a while." Anna gave her camera back and we headed for the truck. Alissa pulled me in back with her and CJ. When Amanda got in she said she had given her an email address and we were going to get copies. Amanda pulled out on the highway and headed towards home. Alissa and CJ were sitting pressed against me taking turns stroking and rubbing my dick.

"We were wondering when we would get our time with you. Anna told us about that special blow job she and Janine gave you. Was it true about holding them down?" Anna, up front, turned around and leaned back between the front seats.

"Tell them dear tell them it's true. Tell them how much I loved it."

"It's true. Anna almost past out but she opened her eyes and said it was the most exciting blow job ever." I could see Alissa licking her lips and thinking real hard before she spoke.

"Would you do it to me?"

CJ chimed in "Me to, please." I saw Amanda looking at me in the mirror nodding her head.

"We'll see when we get home." They were so excited they were bouncing in the seat. I hadn't been paying attention where we were going until Amanda stopped at the light in downtown Bastrop and Amanda yelled "Chinese fire drill". Suddenly all the doors flew open and my four nudes jumped out ran around the truck and got back in laughing. We had to wait for the light to change and while we did there was whistling and clapping coming from people on the street and sidewalks. When the light changed Amanda honked the horn and the girls leaned out the windows waving.

Amanda decided we needed to go home and headed there as fast as she could. It took us 25 minutes to drive home and all the way their Alissa and CJ took turns seeing how long they could stay down on my cock. They asked me for help and I said "Wait until we get home". When we pulled in the driveway and stopped they all jumped out and ran in the house leaving me behind. When I got inside I found them all laying on their backs on the bed with their heads over the edge.

At the same time they said, "We're ready dear." All four had their legs spread so I could see how wet they were in their excitement. They were rubbing their pussies as they stared at my cock and licked their lips. The first in line was Alissa. I straddled her head and bent down to sample the lusty juices collecting on her pussy lips as she drew the head of my dick into her warm mouth. I held back so she was only able to get half of my shaft in her mouth. I wanted to draw this out as long as possible. I licked her hole tasting her sweetness as she bobbed her head on 4" of cock.

I pulled out of Alissa's mouth and moved to the next in line, CJ. "Mmmmm, finally, let me have your big stick." Instead I straddled her and put my testicles on her mouth. "Oh I get an appetizer." Then she sucked them into her mouth and rolled them around with her tongue. I put two fingers in her hole and stroked as I squeezed a breast with the other. She was moaning as I pulled my sack from her and put my dick to her lips. Like Alissa I only let her have half of it to suck. She wrapped her tongue around it as she bobbed her head and stroked the rest with one hand. I gave her clit a couple of squeezes and moved away. "Not yet, Please?"

"I'll be back, don't worry." She was already rubbing her pussy and breasts. As I straddled Anna she wasted no time. Grabbing my shaft and pulling it to her mouth.

"Come here little boy and let me eat you." Before I could react she had it in her mouth and with her hands on my hips pulled me to her taking the entire 8" in her mouth and throat. "Mmnnnfffttttt, Mmnnnfffttttt, Mmnnnfffttttt" was all I heard after that as she slipped it in and out. I bent and put my lips on her clit, sucking and nibbling on the little nub. I bit a little hard and she shuddered as her nectar started flowing. I pulled out and stood up. She was gasping for air as she smiled up at me. "Mmmmm, that's a good start husband."

Instead of sucking on my dick, Amanda started rubbing her hands over it while she tickled the Frenulum with the tip of her tongue, she moved me forward some more and surrounded my shaft with the warm smooth flesh of her luscious 36D breasts. I leaned forward and slipped my tongue thru her wet, tart slit as I fucked her breasts. As I stood up to move again she whispered, "Tonight your mine alone, so save some energy." She smiled as she watched me moved back to Alissa.

"Are you ladies sure your ready. They all just smiled and nodded yes as they continued playing with themselves. I straddled Alissa and put my dick in her mouth and pushed it all the way in feeling her swallowing the last several inches. I stroked deep several time and pulled out. "Take some deep breaths." After she did I pushed my dick down her throat and rested my balls on her nose. As I held it there I groped her breasts and she tried to moan around my shaft. I continued rubbing her breasts as she moved her hands to my hips and tried to push me back. I squeezed her breasts hard and she moaned again as she started slapping my legs. I didn't pull back until she made fists and started hitting me. I pulled out and she gasped for breath.

"Oh shit that was great. Will you do it again and longer?"

"When I come back sweetie." I moved to CJ and she started stroking my shaft before putting in her mouth.

"Daddy Do me like you did Anna last night. I want it just like her. Please Daddy." When I asked if she was positive she just nodded rapidly and suck me into her mouth. I slid her up on the bed a little where she could not move her head down. I pushed into her throat like I had Alissa and after she took her breaths I buried it in her throat pushing her head against the mattress. I leaned forward just a bit making her head immobile and then bent down to suck on her pussy hole. I drove my tongue in over and over as far as it would go, feeling her throat convulsing around my shaft. She started trying to push me off but I just rested my weight on her face. As she started to beat on my hips I rubbed her nub between my thumb and forefinger. When I pinched it she thrust her hips to my face and her pussy flooded my mouth with her nectar. Her strikes became weaker and her hips relaxed. I pulled my shaft from her throat and she took several long gasps of air before getting up and throwing her arms around me. "Oh Daddy that was…was…I can't describe how frightening and exhilarating that was. God we have to do that more." Anna pulled CJ to her.

"Come here sister and lick my pussy while our Daddy puts his big cock down my throat." CJ climbed on Anna in a 69 and started rubbing her wet mound. When she bent down and kissed her lips that were peeking out, Anna gave a soft moan. "All I need now is Daddy's cock." She pulled me to her and just before she put her lips on my shaft said, "I'm ready Daddy." She took a deep breath and pulled me to her driving my shaft down her throat. I stayed deep in her throat as I pushed my right thumb into CJ's pussy and she groaned and pushed back. When it was wet I pulled it out and rubbed her little pucker. She wiggled her butt and pushed back. I pushed in past her anal ring. With my thumb in her I buried the two middle fingers in her pussy. She was moving her butt in circles and pushing back against my hand.

Anna put her hands on my hips and was pushing. I reached under CJ and grabbed a breast, pinching her nipple as I rubbed my fingers in her pussy and ass together. She raised her head and yelled. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, what are you doing? OH GOD, don't stop." She buried her face back in Anna's pussy and I could her slurping. Anna was trembling and driving her fist into my legs. I pushed harder in her throat as I continued rubbing my fingers in CJ. As Anna's blows became more frantic I fingered CJ harder and pulled on her nipple.

I was closed to cumming when Anna's blows weakened. I pulled my shaft from her throat and my finger from CJ. With Anna gasping below I put my shaft to CJ's ass and pushed it in. She started to raise her head but I used my now free hand to push her back down to Anna's pussy. "Mmnnnfffttttt" was all she could get out as I pounded her little ass. It only took a few strokes and I blasted cum into her ass. She was shaking all over and I looked down to see Anna with her mouth latched to CJ's hole, slurping up CJ's nectar. I released CJ's head and eased my shaft out. CJ rolled off Anna, breathing deep "Sister that was something else. I think our Daddy loves us a lot."

"What about me?" I looked over at Alissa lying on the bed frowning. I walked over to her with my half hard shaft. She took it in her hands and stroked it and pouted. "Is this all I get?" Just then it started growing as she stroked it tighter.

"I think he's happy to see you." She kept stroking until it was hard again then started teasing the head with her tongue. She pulled me to her and took me deep after several minutes of her deep throating me she pushed me back.

"Take me husband I'm yours for anything you want." I slid my shaft down her throat, feeling it milking me all the way in. As I went to work on her slit with my tongue in her slit her throat continued to constrict around me. It felt like a hand milking an udder. I was sucking on her clit and she was humping my face as I did. I still could feel her throat milking me and it was bringing me close to another orgasm. As I shot m load into her stomach she jerked and squirted her juices on me. When my dick stopped pumping I pulled it out as it went soft. I bent down and gave her a long kiss. "I hope you liked it."

"I didn't just like it, I loved it like I love you." She sat up and hugged me. I saw Amanda laying there with a smile on her face. I went to her and lay down next to her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't have another one in me." she just gave me her wicked grin.

"That's alright you have a couple of hours before bedtime and then your all mine." We all lay on the bed for a while before Amanda said "I'm headed for the pool. Who wants to join me?" 5 minutes later we were all cooling off, splashing in the cool water. We spent the rest of the evening sitting around on the deck talking. They reminded me, like I would forget, that I was supposed to take them shopping for bike leather on Wednesday.

They wanted to know who was going to get the new bike. Anna said she wanted the bike I had bought for my first wife and promised to keep it clean and shiny. "I thought you wanted to ride with me?"

"I do, I will, but sometimes we girls might want to go by ourselves." I told her it was hers. She jumped on me smothering me in hugs and kisses. "You treat me so good, what would I do without you?" CJ said she would like to have my old bike.

"Bill rode me on it now I want to ride it for real." The others laughed at that one. Amanda and Alissa thought it was a good idea. Now all we need were bikes for Amanda and Alissa. We decided that we would go looking on Saturday and maybe go on a family outing Sunday. They started asking more questions about my trip with Anna. Seems they were having a hard time believing the things she had told them

"Did you really have sex at a rest stop?"

Yep, I ate her pussy then fucked her before she gave me a blow job. Then she came in the restroom where I was and gave me another BJ while some guy watched. Oh and Baby Slut was topless and pantyless the whole way back." They were sitting there with their mouths open until CJ spoke.

"Damn little sister you're becoming a regular exhibitionist slut." Then she grinned and hugged her. "I'm jealous." It was approaching 10pm when Amanda suggested we call it a night.

As we headed inside towards the bedroom Amanda looked back and said "Sorry ladies, he's all mine to night." She closed the door behind us a flipped the lock. "I know you've had a busy two days, so tonight we are going to lay here in each other's arms and sleep. But tomorrow morning you owe me sex." We lay down and she pulled me to her with my head between her breasts. The sound of her heartbeat and her soft, warm skin were all I needed to drop off into a peaceful slumber.

I awoke to Amanda looking down at me. She was rocking back and forth on my dick. "I hope you don't mind dear. I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back it was standing straight up and looked so good I couldn't resist." She had been holding herself up with her hands on the bed but now I was awake she lowered herself down to her elbows and was rubbing her breasts on my chest as she rocked. I tried to help by putting my hands on her hips but she pushed them away. "No honey this one's on me. Just relax and enjoy." She rode me for about five minutes then slid down pulling me out as she kissed my nipples and down across my stomach.

She took my shaft in her hand and held it, licking the head as she looked into my eyes. She didn't break her gaze as she stretched her lips over the head. She continued looking as she held 3" in her mouth and ran her tongue around it and teased the piss hole with the tip. She pulled it out with a pop and sucked it back in. she repeated this several times before grinning and taking the entire shaft down her throat, still not breaking her gaze. I felt pressure building. "Where do you want me to cum?"

She pulled me out of her throat and moved back up. "I want it in my womb. I want your babies so you need to started putting your sperm in me more." She guided my dick to her hot, slick hole and sat on it. "Mmmmm, now you can fill me with your babies." She started rocking again and this time she leaned down offering me her breasts with their swollen nipples. I held them like the precious material they were and brought one nipple to my lips and swabbed it with my tongue. She was moaning and rocking faster as I felt my orgasm nearing. She slammed her pussy down in my lap and stayed there. She was groaning as I filled her with my seed and they mixed with her nectar.

We stayed there with her lying on me until she rolled us both over putting me on top. "I don't want any leaking out when you pull out." I finally got up and headed to the shower.

"Are you going to join me?" When she shook her head no, I said "What about I'm not supposed to shower alone"

"Open the bedroom door." I opened the door and there stood CJ and Alissa.

"Mama Wife said you might need some help this morning." I just shook my head and went to the shower. These four seemed to be a step ahead of me all the time. I was starting to wonder if they were telepathic or something. I turned the water on and they were right next to me. "Mama Wife also said no sex this morning so you behave. We're just supposed to get you ready and see you off to work." They scrubbed me clean, scrubbing some places a little too energetically. I got dressed, kissed Amanda and went out to my new bike escorted like every morning by naked wives. I kissed their lips and breast and they reminded me to ride safe, there was a lot waiting at home for me.

I breezed thru my day daydreaming about the week end and the week ahead. My reverie was broken about 4pm when I was called to the company president's office. He told me there were a couple of people here that wanted to talk to me. He said they were in the conference room and that he would go in with me if I wanted. This sounded ominous. I told him I would appreciate the back up. I entered the conference room to find two men in dark suit that immediately showed me badges and identified themselves as U.S. Marshals'. Mr. Cooper standing behind me asked what this was about. They said they were only supposed to discuss this with me. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of him."

The proceeded to tell me that Ricardo and Mara Ramirez had been arrested for drug smuggling and were going into witness protection and wanted to see their daughters. They had to be in the Marshals office in McAllen, TX on Thursday. I told them they would be there. I collected their business cards and when they left explained to Mr. Cooper what was going on. And he told me to take the rest of the week off. Just keep him in the loop. I went back to my office and made sure the rest of the week was covered and headed home.

When I got there they heard me rumble in and came out to meet me. They were all wearing boy shorts and tube tops, obviously braless. They told me they had decided to start dressing for dinner. I looked them over again and they started laughing and we went in the house. CJ said dinner would be ready in about 30 minute. Alissa brought me a beer and sat down on the couch with me and Amanda. Amanda said they were all excited about going shopping tomorrow for their motorcycle leather. They had a class setup for the weekend between the Hawaiian party and the graduation sleep over. Eventually Anna hollered 'Soups on' from the dining room.

These women sure could cook. If it wasn't for all the sex I would have gained 25lbs while they were here. Tonight was a pot roast with potato's, celery and carrots. They had brown gravy, cornbread dressing and a cake for dessert. Their mamas taught them well. When dinner was done and the dished put away I called for a family meeting. We went in the family room and sat down in what had become our standard places. Amanda was on my right. Anna was on my left with CJ and Alissa sitting on the floor leaning against my legs.

"We won't be going shopping tomorrow." Everyone started throwing questions at me. "Hold on a minute ladies and I'll explain. We are going on a road trip tomorrow morning and probably won't be home until the weekend." The questions started again and I just sat there until they stopped. "We are going to McAllen, Texas for an appointment we have to keep on Thursday.

Anna chimed in with "That's where our parents are." When I told them that's who we were going to see they didn't know what to say. As soon as I told them what I had been told Anna yelled, "NNNNOOOO, they can't take us away from you. It's not fair." She was holding me so tight I thought she had cut off my circulation.

"I don't know what is going to happen. I do know that CJ is 18 and can legally decide what she wants. Right now all I know is they want to see their daughters." That sure put a damper on the evening. It took half an hour to get Anna to let go and pack for the trip. Amanda made sure they all packed conservative clothes. We couldn't take any chances while we were down there. After packing was done Anna found me sitting in the family room with some news on the TV and sat in my lap with her arms around me. Her eyes were puffy from crying as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Please don't let them take me away from here. I love you and the family. I don't know what I'll do if they make me move. Please, I'll do anything you want, just don't let me go."

"You don't have to do anything baby girl. We love you just as you are and we'll do whatever it takes to keep us together. Just remember when we get there down don't get mad and let something slip."

"I know I can't talk about loving you or sex or the things we do, I'll be extra careful." When everyone had wandered back in to the family room I asked what they wanted to do they decided to just watch a movie. Anna sat in my lap holding me close until we decided to call it a night and get an early start. She still held my arm as we all headed for the master bedroom. I ended up with Anna laying half on me on one side and Amanda spooned to her with an arm across both of us. CJ was on the other side with Alissa behind her and an arm across them. Anna said "Just hold us tonight. Hold us and make us feel safe."

Everyone must have been stressed out last night. No one woke up until 9am, So much for an early start. We finally hit the road at 11. Compared to our normal trips this was somber, 6 hrs of very little conversation and gloomy faces. We checked into a hotel about 7pm. We got a suite with two bedrooms to maintain appearances. By the time we found some place to eat and got back it was after 9. We had to be at the Marshal's office at 8am so everybody turned in. again Anna was next to me holding me tight. When the alarm went off she was still in the same position. When I kissed her to wake her up she jumped like she had been hit.

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming they were dragging me away and there was nothing anyone could do." I held her until she quit shaking then took her to the shower with me and made love to her under the warm water. I got on my knees and had her put one foot on me shoulder as I kissed and sucked on her clit. I put two fingers in her pussy and stroked as I continued playing with her clit. I put both of her legs on my shoulders and stood up holding her between me and the wall. I let her slide down until the head of my dick touched her. I put it in her hole and lowered her more until her ankles were on my shoulder. As my shaft filled her she kissed me and moaned into my mouth. I had my hands on her side holding her up as my chest pressed her to the wall. I stroked into her gently letting her enjoy the sensations. "Oh Bill I need you. Fill me with your love." Her body trembled and her hole got slicker as her juice flowed. I shot into her as I held my shaft deep. "Mmmmm, I can feel you're hot cum inside me. Hold me tight."

When we came out of the bathroom and Anna was smiling, CJ asked if she got what she needed. She hugged my arm tight. "I found out I already had it." Everyone got ready, the ladies were all wearing dresses that came just above the knees and no nipples were showing so they had to be wearing bras. We stopped for a quick breakfast and got to the offices just before eight. They put the five of us in a glass enclosed conference room and we could watch what was going on. We saw CJ and Anna's parents brought in and placed in another glassed in room on the other side of the room. A lady came in and identified herself as one of the Marshals and asked CJ and Anna to come with her. I stood up and she said I would have to wait here.

We watched her take them to the room where their parents were. It was quiet for a few minutes then we saw Anna jump up. We could see she was yelling but we couldn't hear anything. CJ was trying to calm her but she wasn't slowing down. Her dad stood up and said something and she stopped. He looked my way and lowered his head as he sat down. The lady brought Anna and CJ out of the room and took them somewhere else. I was getting worried since no one would talk to us. Then the lady came for me. I asked if Amanda could come because any decision I might need to make would affect her since we were getting married in a month. She called someone that gave the ok and she took us to the room where Anna's parents were. We were told that her parents were going to testify and go into witness protection and they had asked Anna and CJ to go with them. CJ just flat told them they screwed up their lives but she want going to let them screw up hers. Being 18 there was nothing the parents could do. When they told Anna she had to go apparently she threw a major fit and told them if they took her away from her friend's, school and family she would run away and find a way to tell the drug people where they were.

That's when her dad had stood up and said 'OK, you can stay.' That's why Amanda and I were brought in. her parents wanted to modify the order we had now to allow Amanda and I to make all parental decisions for her until she turned 18. They also wanted us to take care of their house. They were deeding it to their daughters but they wanted me to help them sell it if they wanted and make sure they got a fair price and the profit was divided equally. I looked at the Marshals and they told me that they had determined it had been paid off before they started their smuggling so it wasn't to be seized. Once we agreed the Marshals said the paperwork would be ready by noon tomorrow.

The lady took us back to Alissa and when I asked where Anna and CJ were she said they were downstairs waiting in the cafeteria. She didn't want them to go thru any more stress. When we walked into the cafeteria Anna almost bowled me over when she ran up to hug me. I looked into her misty hazel eyes and softly said "Be good for just a little longer. Now give Amanda a hug." Amanda took my arm and we walked quietly to the truck. Anna could barely contain herself.

"Well what did they say? Do I get to stay? Are they going to take me away from you?" I gave her my best sad look. "NNNOOOOOO, tell me it's not so. Tell me I'm staying."

Amanda said "Bill don't be an ass tell her." I smiled at Anna.

"Your parents have decided that Amanda and I should take care of you until you're eighteen." It was a good thing we had just pulled up to a red light. Anna squealed and climbed over the seat into my lap. She was showering kisses on me still when the light changed. I pulled into the next open lot and parked. Anna was so happy she was giddy.

"Are you sure? Is it really true? Do I get to live with you and not my parents?" I told her the paper work would be ready at noon tomorrow so until them we had to keep a low profile. She finally started to climb into the back set an as she did I slid one hand up a thigh and rubbed her soaked panties against her mound. "Mmmmm, we better get back to the hotel soon" I stopped rubbing and she finished moving to the back seat. It was after noon and I asked what they wanted for lunch. Anna kept saying "Room Service". She was out voted by everyone else wanting steak.

We found a nice place and went in. Anna was holding my hand tight like she was still afraid she would be taken away. We were in a big booth with Anna sitting right next to me looking at my menu. She grinned and said, "I don't see tube steak listed."

"I thought you were going to be good today?"

She put her hand in my lap and squeezed my bulge. "I'm trying but you won't take me to the hotel so I can be real good."

"We have to be real careful until we get the paperwork tomorrow. So until we're behind closed hotel doors you'll just have to wait." We had a long relaxing lunch then went back to the hotel. As soon as we were in the room and the door closed, Anna walked up to me and pushed me backward causing me to fall on the bed.

"Hi honey we're home. Now let me say hello to your little friend." As Anna started pulling off my shoes and pants Amanda told us if Anna let me out of the room they would be down at the hotel pool. Anna ignored her and as soon as my pants were off she took my dick in her hand and started stroking. As soon as it was hard she wasted no time slipping it down her throat. She was moving like a woman possessed. She stopped long enough to stand up, remove her clothes and straddle me so she could pull off my shirt. She guided my shaft to her entrance and lowered herself on it. "Oh Bill when we left this morning I thought I would never feel this again. Now fuck me."

As she started bouncing on my shaft I held her by the waist and thrust into her, meeting her half way. She had her hands on my chest and her head back grunting with each deep stroke. Soon she shuddered and her fingers dug into my flesh. She drove down one more time groaning. When she stopped shaking she laid down on me and I wrapped my arms around her. Bill, promise me you'll always be here."

"I will Baby Girl, I will." We lay there together until she said it was time to join the others. I pulled on some shorts and she went into the bathroom to cleanup. She came out in a hot pink bikini. It was not as small as she usually wore but she looked hot none the less.

She did a quick spin for me. "Is this good enough for you." We grabbed some towels and went down to the pool. We spent all afternoon and into the evening just playing in the pool and relaxing in the sun. this was the first time since shortly after I met them that I had spent time around a pool with all for women wearing bathing suits and not nude. We went back up to the room about 9pm and everyone voted for pizza. Amanda and I left to go get them and when we got back about an hour later we found all three, sound asleep on the couch.

We managed to get them all in to the bed in the second bedroom then sat down and enjoyed some alone time while we ate. "You know husband it's just you and me tonight ." We went into the other bedroom and got up on the bed. "Just fuck me tonight. No playing or anything just fuck me." She pulled her legs back to her side and spread her lips. "Put your dick in my pussy and fill me with your baby makers." I pushed into her almost dry hole and felt it slicken as her pleasure caused her juices to flow and lubricate us.

I started a slow steady rhythm and looked at her smiling up at me with her eyes closed as she moaned softly. She pulled me down to her and whispered in my ear as she rolled her hips up to me my strokes. "Mmmmm this is how to make babies. Nice and slow and long and deep. Just keep doing that until you make us cum." She nibbled on my neck and made sounds that reminded me of a contented cats purr. "Oh by the way husband, I'm late."

"What? Say that again."

"I'm late. So maybe you'll have a pregnant bride next month." I hugged her tight and asked if she had done a test yet. "No but I was going to as soon as I could by one." I was so thrilled.

"I hadn't said anything yet but I was going to tell CJ and Alissa that when they graduate they can go ahead and stop the pill. I don't want to wait years for babies and I don't think they do either." Amanda smiled and held me.

"I think you will make their day." We laid there talking about baby names until we fell asleep.

We woke up about 9am with Anna on top of me shaking us awake. "Wake up today is an important day. We need to get dressed, go eat breakfast and be at the Marshals office by noon so I can be free. Let's go, shake a leg." We got up packed and checked out and left for breakfast. We passed a drug store and Amanda asked me to stop. She went in and came out with just her purse. I knew what she had bought but she had asked me not to say anything to the others yet. When we stopped at a café and ordered breakfast, Amanda excused herself and went to the restroom.

When she came back I stood up so she could slide back into the booth. She sat her purse between us and reached in. She pulled out the test just enough for me to see the plus sign. I smiled at her and gave her a long kiss. Anna said, "Euuugh, get a room."

We looked at the three of them and Anna spoke. "Bill and I have some news for you." She held up the test. "I'm pregnant." Alissa, CJ and Anna yelled and everyone looked our way.

Alissa laughed and said "She's pregnant." Some of the people in the café cheered or clapped for us. When it died down I got the girls attention.

"We talked about our family last night and I've decided I don't want to wait years. Alissa and CJ if you want to you can stop the pill after graduation. Anna I'm sorry but you still have to wait until you're eighteen." Alissa and CJ were giddy.

"We only have two more weeks and then you're going to be tired a lot husband. They say they first week off the pill is the best." Anna sat there a moment.

"Well since you won't let me have your baby until I'm eighteen, once you sign the papers today for me, you will have three wives and a daughter. I'm going to tell everyone you're my daddy now and Amanda is my stepmom. Then you won't be fantasizing about screwing your daughter anymore."

"Can I still call you my Baby Slut?"

"Yes daddy, you can call me anything you like as long as I get my share of sex with you." After that the conversations were about being pregnant, getting pregnant and getting the paperwork finished so we could go home and start being a family again. When we got to the marshals office CJ stayed in the Expedition with Alissa. She said she had already told her parents what she had to say and didn't want to see them again. Amanda and I walked into the conference with Anna between us. Her parents came in and we did all of the paperwork. Her parents apologized again to Anna but she told them they had a choice to make and they chose to break the law instead of being with their daughters. When Amanda and Anna had walked out Roberto stopped me and handed me an envelope. He shook my hand and asked me to take care his daughters, if I could. He said the envelope would help.

We got in the truck to leave with Anna and CJ in the back. As hard as they had tried to be, they were now holding each other and tears were flowing. We traveled about an hour before everyone was back to their normal chatty, laughing selves. As we passed a sign that said there was a rest area ahead Alissa hollered, "We need to stop." I pulled in and had my choice of places. There were only two cars there so I parked by one of the shaded tables. As we got out someone said 'Get the camera so we can take some pictures'.

I got some bottle water out of the vending machine and went sit in the shade at the table while they headed to the restrooms. The four of them looked so cute walking away with their sundresses blowing in the light breeze. When they came out I thought 'Yep this will be an interesting trip home'. All four were nude except for the heels they were wearing. I grabbed the camera and started taking pictures. They walked to the truck but instead of getting in they threw their dresses inside and walked over to where I was sitting and calmly opened the water bottles.

Alissa moved next to me and hugged my arm. "I won."

"What did you win darling?"

"I won you. I want you to love me right her like you did Anna when you went for your ride." I thought a minute then stood and faced her. I held her face as I kissed her then moved down to kiss her neck and breasts. While I was sucking on her nipples CJ took my shirt off as Amanda took my slacks off. I sat down on the bench and brought her to me so I could put her legs over my shoulder and my mouth over her clit. I ran my tongue over and around her nub as it swelled and she groaned with pleasure. I moved down and stabbed my tongue into her sweet hole and she pulled my head to her. Her nectar was starting to flow as I stood up and moved her to the end of the table and bent her over it.

As I spread her cheeks and pushed my dick into her pussy I pulled her arms back so I could drive into her harder and asked her what I had asked Anna. "Is this what you want? Do you want to be like Baby Slut with me fucking you like my little whore in public?" as I pounded her tight pussy she started shaking and her legs were wobbling.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'll do anything you want. I'll be your slut, your whore or anything else. Just please fuck me." Her orgasm grew as I pulled on her arms driving my dick as deep as I could. When she stopped shaking and lay still I pulled out of her like I had Anna, turned her around and pushed her to her knees. She was unsteady so I put one had on the back of her head to steady her, put the head of my shaft in her mouth and stroked it with my other hand. She started sucking like she had a straw in her mouth but just as I felt my load let go I pulled out and shot it all over her face. When I was done I wiped that last drops on her forehead and pulled her up.

"Now you look like a proper little whore. Someone take this little tart and clean her up." No one had pulled in so Anna took her by the arm and led her to the restroom. I got brave and walked naked to the men's restroom to take a leak. While I was in there, like she had before Anna came in with Alissa in tow. Alissa stood next to me and held my shaft until I finished then shook it dry. She turned me to her and bent down to suck me into her mouth and lick our combined cum from my dick. She stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you husband for letting me be one of your little sluts. I'll work hard to make you proud." As we walked back to the truck Alissa had one arm around my waist and was stroking my dick with the other hand as a car drove by and honked. She just smiled then she, Anna and I climbed into the back seat. CJ drove and Amanda was in the passenger seat as we cruised down the hi-way. Alissa and Anna were squeezed up against me with their heads on my chest and their hands in my lap. I had my arms around them with my hands on their breasts. As we went down the road they kept poking at my dick and giggling when they made it jump.

I finally decided I had enough and pushed Alissa's head down until her mouth was full of my cock. "Now be still. Don't move." I made her lay there with my cock in her mouth not moving for about 10 minutes then pulled her up and pushed Anna down and did the same thing. When I was done with her I pushed Alissa down and told her she could only use her tongue. I pushed Anna back down next to her and told her to hold my balls and lick them. Because I didn't let either of them stroke or bob their mouths on my shaft if felt really good but wasn't getting me close to an orgasm.

I wanted to make them work for their treat. I had them swap positions every few minutes until I finally told them to started fucking my shaft with their mouth and to take it all down. I put my hands on the back of whoever's mouth was on my shaft and pushed them down holding them so I could feel their throat clenching around my shaft. When I was ready to cum, Alissa had her mouth on my cock and I pulled her up until only the tip was between her lips. Don't swallow. "Save it for your sister slut." I filled her mouth with cum and had her sit up. "Now give half of it to Anna." They put the lips together and I saw their tongues moving. "Now show me." They opened their mouths and showed me their puddles of cum. "Don't swallow. I want you to hold it in your mouths like good little sluts. If you swallow before I tell you to you'll get a spanking like the last one only you'll have to sit on your sore ass until we get home." They looked at me surprised but closed their mouths and sat back.

It was quiet in the back seat for 30 minutes until I let them swallow. Then all they talked about was which one would have lasted longer. I told them when we were back home I would make sure we found out. We drove another hour before we needed to stop for gas. CJ pulled into a station and we stopped next to a pump. I waited to see what would happen next and wasn't too surprised when Amanda gave CJ her credit card. She opened the door, got out still naked and started filling up the truck. Nothing happened until just before she finished when a man stepped around the pump and flashed a picture of her backside. She jumped but when she saw what it was she turned around, smiled at him and posed. "You'll probably like this side better."

We started back to the hi-way but everyone wanted something to eat. CJ pulled into a McDonalds and when we got to the window the girl there just smiled at CJ and Amanda. She couldn't see us in the back seat for the tint. I asked them to put some honey if there for the fries. We pulled out and ate going down the road. When we were done I looked at Anna and Alissa. "Are my two little sluts ready for dessert?"

Their eyes lit up. "What do you have for us?"

"How about some honey glazed man meat?" I opened one of the honey packets and dribbled some on the head of my dick. Alissa grabbed the shaft and started licking off the honey. As I dribbled more on Anna joined her. Soon as one sucked on the head and licked honey off of it, the other would kiss and lick the honey from the shaft.

I had my head back relishing the attention my dick was receiving from my two teen baby sluts when I felt the truck turn right and CJ said "Pee break." We were pulling into another rest area. CJ drove past the 5 or 6 vehicles there and parked just past the rest rooms. I was getting dark out but the building and walkway were well lit. That didn't stop my women. Anna popped my dick from her mouth and joined the others as they ran to the ladies room. After a while I saw CJ sick her head out and look around. When she didn't see any nearby all four came out and walked arm and arm back to the truck.

Alissa got behind the wheel and Anna was frowning in the passenger seat. Amanda and CJ were in back with me. "We decided it was time to swap. Your little baby sluts have monopolized enough of your time. Now it our turn to get some of that dessert." CJ took hold of my shaft and was putting some of the honey on it as Alissa backed out. By the time we were back on the road CJ had my dick down her throat and Amanda was licking honey from my scrotum. They kept swapping positions until I filled CJ's mouth with a load of my seed.

She sat up and showed me her mouthful of cum like Alissa had then she kissed Amanda and I watched their tongues swirling in each other's mouths. They parted and showed me they each had a puddle of cum in their mouths then sat there smiling with their mouths closed. Amanda took my dick in her hand and carefully stroked it back to rigidity. She straddled me lap with her back to me, aimed my shaft at her wet hole and sat down. She wiggled her butt in my lap and when I was balls deep in her pussy, she leaned back and pulled my arms around her. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and a moment later gargled the cum in her mouth. When she did both her and CJ started to laugh and ended up swallowing.

Still laughing Amanda said "Sorry dear. We were going to outdo your little baby sluts, but I couldn't help myself. Do you give free refills?" she was still giggling as she leaned her head back. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her enough for me to drive into her hole. She stopped giggling and moaned.

"Now it's your turn. If you want it work for it." She Rose up enough to hold the seat in front of us and began meeting my strokes, driving down on my shaft. CJ moved forward so she could take one of her nipples in her mouth as she reached between our legs and alternated rubbing Amanda's clit or massaging my ball sack. Watching them playing with my cum, Amanda on my dick and CJ playing with my balls quickly brought me off. "Are you ready for your refill?"

"Oh god yes. Cum in my mouth, I won't waste it this time." She rose off my shaft and put her lips on the head as CJ rapidly stroked my shaft. For the third time today I blew a full load. Amanda held it all in her mouth until I finished then sat up with a big smile on her face. She pulled CJ to her and they passed my cum between them again only this time they just set back, Leaned against me and put their heads on my shoulders. I told them that that was it for this evening, I needed a rest. I dozed until CJ woke me by sucking on my dick.

"We're almost home and I thought you would like this more than me shaking you." She went back to working on my dick as Amanda pulled me to her for a kiss. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I could taste my salty cum on it. She pulled back and swallowed.

"I guess I win." She looked at Anna and stuck out her tongue. I thought I had only one 15 year old. CJ leaned her head against my belly and spent the rest of the 10 minute drive home just lazily swabbing her tongue around my dick. When we pulled into our drive she reluctantly let me go and said she was going to work on it some more when we went to bed.

We got all of our stuff out of the truck and I reminded them we still needed to go shopping for their bike gear tomorrow. We took a relatively quick shower for there being one guy and four women in there and headed for bed. CJ stopped me with a mischievous look on her face. "Remember when you let Anna sleep with your meat in her mouth? Well I want to do the same thing tonight." When I smiled and told her 'Ok' she quickly jumped on the bed and pulled me after her.

I lay on my left side and she laid down putting one leg over my chest and sliding until my dick was in her face. she pulled my right leg across her and put it under her arm before she sucked half my shaft into her mouth and laid her head on my left thigh. Alissa spooned into her and reached down to slide her hand between her thighs slipping two fingers between her wet lips. They were close enough that I licked her fingers as she rubbed CJ's inner lips.

Amanda curled up to me under CJ's leg with her head on my shoulder. Doesn't she have the prettiest little pussy? Her lips look like a little flower blooming and it smells sweet to." Anna lay behind Amanda with an arm across her. I fell asleep dreaming about sweet smelling flowers and honey flavored suckers. Several times during the night I was awakened by CJ sucking on my flaccid shaft like it was a mother's nipple.

* * *

The Girls Next Door – 11

Alissa was the first to wake up. She woke CJ by rubbing two fingers into her warm pussy. When CJ stirred, and started sucking and stroking me, she pulled the fingers out and put them between my lips. The sweet taste on my lips and her wonderful musk in my nostrils woke me up. When my eyes opened I was still less than the length of my tongue from her delicious womanhood. I raised my head and pushed my tongue into her velvety tunnel. She pushed back against me holding my head against the pillow as she moaned and ground on my tongue. She was running the full length of my shaft in and out of her throat, stopping with it all the way in and swallowing around me. Her throat felt like a hand milking an udder. Just as I started pumping cum down her throat she pressed her slit hard on my mouth and groaned around my shaft. I was rewarded with a mouthful of her sweet nectar.

CJ rolled over on her back and pulled Alissa to her for a long tongue wrestling kiss. I rolled over to face Amanda and moved her down enough to take one of her nipples in my mouth and suck on it gently. She woke and hugged me. "Mmmmm I just love all the different ways you wake me." Next thing I knew Anna was on top of us with her breast in my face.

"What about me daddy I like having you suck on my titties to." It ended up with me attached to one nipple and Amanda attached to the other. We hugged and sucked while Anna moaned. Pretty soon she shivered and got up. "Thank you daddy, thank you also Mama Wife. Now let's go shopping like you promised."

I wanted them to wear their Levis, tank tops and heels. I told them we would be getting what they needed for their motorcycle class and a few extras. We piled into Alissa's convertible and headed out to find them some boots for riding. We found what they needed at one of the big sporting goods chains then were off to our next stop.

We headed to my favorite leather shop about 1:30. Dave had converted a small, older two bedroom house to a store and his wife used one of the rooms as a beauty salon. The place was packed with racks and not a lot of empty space. Just one small area where he had a platform about 3' square and 2' high that customer's stood on so he could measure them or fit leather pants and chaps.

When I walked in with my four ladies his smile grew. "Well, long time since you've been in. What can I do for you?" I introduced the ladies and started listing what I wanted.

I need a light weight leather jacket, chaps and gloves for each of these lovely ladies." Dave got busy finding what we needed from the racks and having them try them on. He had them stand on his platform one at a time so he could cut the legs of their chaps to length. They all picked black fringed ladies jackets that really showed of their figures. When we had everything I wanted for their class. I told Dave they needed leather pants.

When he asked for one of them to step up on the platform CJ said "Wait, we need our other shoes." They ran outside and got the heels they had brought and came back in. CJ stepped up on the platform wearing the 5" heels she had brought. When Dave measured her inseam she cooed at him "Be careful down their I get turned on real easy." Dave just grinned at her and went to find a pair of pants from his racks. He handed them to her and told her to try them on. Before he could point her to the back room, CJ had kicked off her heels and had her Levis down to her ankles revealing her panty-less mound.

Dave just stood there with his mouth open as she kicked off her Levis and wiggled her hips as she pulled on the leather. "These are too big. Do you have some that are tighter?" She slid them off and stood there naked from the waist down as Dave walked away. With her wicked smile CJ said "Did I do you think he likes the show so far?"

When he came back I said "Maybe I should have mention that they are uninhibited and like being exhibitionists."

Dave laughed. "I don't mind. But if my wife shows up you get to explain it." With a little help CJ got the pants he had brought on and stepped into her heels so he could mark the bottoms of the legs for trimming. As he stood up she pulled her tank top off.

"I forgot they also want vests that make them look hot." Dave went to the racks and came back with a vest that only had two ties. CJ tried it on and pronounced it too big. He brought out another on that had laces on the side and three ties in the front. By the time CJ finished adjusting the sides the front just came past her areolas in the front. Just as she was satisfied, Alissa jumped up on the platform. She had stripped while she was waiting. Just as Dave went to measure her inseam I felt an arm slip around my waist.

"What the fuck is going on here." I looked back and Dave's wife Maryanne was standing behind me. It was her arm around me. Damn I can't leave you alone in this store for 5 minutes without you finding some way to get a girl naked." If she hadn't started laughing she might have scared Dave but as it was he just laughed and kept working. Maryanne gave me a hug. "Haven't seen you around for a while, how have you been?" I told her about my wife and a little about my new family. She told me she was sorry about my loss then looked at my four ladies. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

When I told her I was happy and Amanda was pregnant. She wished us well and went to help Dave. While they were fitting Alissa Anna hollered from the other side of the racks. "He has leather bikinis." She came out carrying an armload of bikinis. She piled them on a rack in front of me and stripped her pants and top, handing them to me. She picked out a red micro bikini and put it on. It fit her like a second ski and barely covered enough to be legal. While I watched she rubbed her nipples under the material and when she pulled her hands away, the material formed around them.

"Daddy can I have this one, please?" Maryanne gave me a strange look and I had to explain my 'Daughter' to her. I told her she could have that one and to let the others pick one out. After Dave and Maryanne finished fitting everyone for pants and vests they all picked out their own color bikini like Anna had and tried them on. The four of them were wearing red, blue black and tan bikinis and wanted to wear them out of the store. It was a hot day in Austin but seemed to get a lot hotter as the four of them walked out in the bikinis and 5" heels. They put all their bags in the trunk and waited until I put the top down before putting on their sunglasses and getting in.

They were happy with our shopping so far but the wanted to make another stop, Victoria's Secret. They wanted to find something to wear over the bikinis so they could take me to dinner before we went home. We got to the mall where the store was located and my ladies got out and headed for the entrance. By the time I got the top up and headed that way they were inside. When I caught up they were walking thru the mall like they owned it and ignoring the looks they were receiving.

They walked into Victoria's Secret and I waited outside. Two minutes later Anna came out and grabbed my hand to take me in. "You're not getting out that easy." The girls started trying on and modeling dresses for wear over bathing suits. I must have seen 20 different colors and styles. They all disappeared for a bit then reappeared with all of them wearing white crochet dresses that did a wonderful job of showing off their colorful bikinis. As they headed for the door Amanda looked back over her shoulder at me.

"Be a dear and pay the lady. Oh and we will be in Kay's Jewelers When I caught up they were gathered around one counter with a sales lady. Amanda saw me and waved me over. The sales lady asked them if I was the gentleman they were shopping for. When Amanda said I was the lady took my left hand and looked at before reaching under the counter and pulling out a box full of small brown envelopes. She flipped thru them until she found what she was looking for. "I think this is what you're asking for." She opened the envelope and poured out a man's gold four piece puzzle ring with four small diamonds. Amanda took the ring, put it together and slid it on my ring finger and held it up for the others to look at. They were smiling and nodding yes.

Amanda told the lady they would take it and pulled a credit card out of the small purse she had with her. "Well ladies I think we've marked our territory pretty good. Now let's go to dinner." As we walked back to the car Amanda had my arm around her shoulders, holding my hand out looking at the ring. "This looks good on you. Now other women will no your spoken for." When we got to the car they crowded around me and said they wanted to christen the ring.

I did know what they were talking about until CJ stood close in front of me and put my hand inside her bikini bottom and slipped my ring finger in her hot hole. In less than a minute her nectar had coated my finger and was running into my hand. She hugged me and said "I'll love you always." Then she pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed my wet palm. Alissa and Anna did the same thing. When it was Amanda's turn she smiled and told me later.

They wanted to do dinner at a place on Lake Travis that had decks for watching the sunset as you ate. We had finished dinner and ordered dessert just before sunset. Amanda was on my left and slid her chair close so she could put her arm around me. Just as the sun touched the horizon Amanda put my left hand between her legs and pressed it against her wet lips. That's when I looked down at her lap and saw that she had untied on side of her bikini and slid it aside. She buried my ring finger in the entrance to her silky hole and held it as she leaned against me watching the sun go down.

When it had disappeared she stroked herself with my finger until I felt her give a shudder and my hand was coated with her cum. She held me in her until she was breathing regular then held my wet hand where the others could see it. She licked one finger and asked if they wanted a taste. Anna took my hand and sucked on one finger then Alissa and CJ stepped around the table to do the same. Amanda tied her bottom back then stood up to go to the ladies room. Next thing I knew they were all up and walking away. They reappeared about twenty minutes later, ready to leave.

I pulled out of the lot headed towards home. By the time my wives, I guess it should be wives and daughter now, put away the day's purchases it was 10pm. I wasn't ready to call it a night so I went out to the pool and swam some laps. When I turned to climb out I found all four waiting for me. "What's up ladies?"

"We're waiting on you so we can go to bed. We miss you. We fit together better with you in the middle." I was kind of surprised when we got to bed and they wanted to just cuddle and go to sleep. They said they thought we all needed a quiet night after the week we had just went thru.

When I woke up everyone was gone except Alissa who was next to me on her side still asleep. I moved to spoon her back and put an arm over her so I could hold her breast. When I kissed her neck and ear she rolled over to face me and press her body against me. What can I do for you this morning, missy?"

"You can let me suck on your dick like Anna and CJ." Then she turned around so her head was on my thigh and one leg was across my chest putting her slit right against my lips. I licked at her inner lips that were peeking out of her open slit and she jumped. "Hey you didn't do that to them."

"We were asleep. Beside if you don't want me to eat don't put such a tasty treat in front of me." I took her hips and pulled her slit to my mouth. As she put the head of my dick in her mouth and sucked on it like a straw she slowly stroked the shaft. Each time I pushed my tongue into her or sucked on her clit her hand would tighten on my shaft for a moment. We had been playing with each other about 15 minutes when Amanda stuck her head in to tell us brunch was ready. I looked at the clock and it was almost 11am. Amanda said the rest of them had been up for hours. Turned Alissa around so her head on my chest. "Tonight you get to pick the way we sleep and I bet I know what it is."

She just giggled and pulled me out of bed towards the showers. After a quick rinse off. We headed for the breakfast table and dug in with the others. While we were eating I remembered the envelope Anna and CJ's father had handed me. I had thrown it on the dash in my truck and forgotten it. "Hey daddy's girl would you do me a favor."

Anna perked up. "Anything for my new daddy."

"Go out and get me the manila envelope from the dash in my truck, please." She jumped up and ran outside and was back in a flash with it. When I opened it and tipped it up, four bank books and some papers fell out. Each of the bank books had one of the daughter's names on them and one of the sheets was a map. When I read the other sheet I gathered everything up and turned to CJ. "Call your sisters and do what you have to, to get them here for dinner tonight. Tell them it's about the house and your parents. Tell Katrina and Marisa they can stay in your house or they can use one of our spare rooms and drive back tomorrow."

CJ said "Are you ok?"

"I'll be a lot better after we take care of this." CJ made the call and surprisingly they both said they'd be here this evening at 5pm. I put Alissa and Anna to work getting a room ready and working on dinner. I sent CJ to their house to make sure it was ready and the ac was working. I took Amanda to the bedroom and we put on some shirts, jeans and tennis shoes and headed out the door. We drove my truck next door to the girl's house and took it on back to a far corner of the 10 acre lot. Amanda asked what we were doing. "One of the papers in the envelope was a map of their lot. There is an X on it and the other paper said to look for a metal locker."

We found what looked like one of those 2 door upright lockers lying on the doors and overgrown with weeds and mesquite. I got some gloves and a machete from the tool box on my truck and half an hour later we had it cleared enough to turn it over. When we did the door fell open and two large suitcases fell out. They were bulging, heavy and the zippers were stuck. We dragged them back to the truck and I opened one of them with a pair of pliers. There must have been over a hundred bundles of 20's, 10's and 5's in it. Each one had 1,000 written on the band. We threw them in the back of the truck and closed the tonneau cover.

I moved the truck back to our carport and asked Amanda not to say anything for now. We went in to see how things were going and had Alissa tell us that she and Anna had it under control. We old folks could go lounge on the deck they would let us know if they needed anything. We took her at her word. shed our work clothes and went out to the pool. We got in to get wet and then laid down in the sun in my favorite position. Amanda was on her back and I had my head on her breast, one leg across her leg and my hand on her mound. We had been out there about 30 minutes when CJ came out. "So they chased you out to?" CJ got wet and laid down on the other side of Amanda.

Anna came out to let us know it was 4pm and we needed to get dressed for our company. By the time Marisa and Katrina arrived I was in slacks and a sports shirt. The girls were all wearing short skirts and tank tops with bras. We looked like a regular family.

When Marisa and Katrina walked in they didn't look anything like I remembered. Of course it had been a few years but they had really become beautiful young women. Marisa was 19, a Brunette. She looked to be a 34C and was 5'8" tall. Katrina was 21, another Brunette with 36D's and 5'9". Marisa was finishing her 1st year at UT and Katrina was in her 3rd at AM. after some introductions and hugs we sat down to dinner. We had pasta, baked chicken steamed vegetables and garlic bread. Marisa and Katrina were surprised that Anna and Alissa prepared all of it by their selves.

When we had finished and the table was cleared Anna brought me the envelope. I opened it and handed each of the sisters one of the passbooks. "Your father gave me these when we were getting the paperwork done for custody of Anna. Each of you has $50,000 in your bank account. The last deposit was three years ago before they are known to have started the smuggling. Next a deed for the house in my name is supposed to be here in a week or so. I'm supposed to ask if you want to sell it and split the money or keep it as a place to live. If you want to keep it I have been given enough money to take care of the taxes and utilities for a long time. So you ladies need to talk it over and decide what you want to do. There is no rush. This isn't something that needs to be done today or even next week but you do need to decide eventually. Anna fixed up rooms for you here and CJ has your house ready if you prefer. Just let us know."

Katrina spoke first. "I would just as soon take CJ and Anna to the house tonight so we can talk." CJ and Anna collected some things for overnight and 15 minutes later left with their sisters. Amanda, Alissa and I went into the family room and sat down to watch some news. Amanda asked what I was thinking.

"I think I want this over so we can go back to just being a family." We sat there in silence for nearly an hour before turning off the TV and going to bed. Of course Alissa reminded me of my promise this morning. I lay on my back and she put her head on my thigh again with her leg over my chest and her pussy in my face. Amanda put her head on my other thigh and reached under my leg to hold my testicles.

Amanda's legs were spread enough I slipped two fingers into her hot tunnel. I slipped my tongue thru Alissa's wet slit causing her to shudder. "That's enough. You're supposed to go to sleep."

How am I supposed to sleep with such a pretty and tasty morsel at my lips?"

She laughed at me. "Save it for morning." I closed my eyes inhaled her scent and dreamed I was surrounded by hot virgin pussy's. I woke up around 3am with my fingers still in Amanda. I moved them in and out slowly as I licked Alissa slit. I felt Amanda move and looked down to see her smiling up at me. I watched as she put her hand around my shaft and started stroking what wasn't in Alissa mouth. I had a sweet pussy on my lips, my pretty blonde wife suckling on the head of my dick and my redheaded wife stroking my shaft. It was only a matter of minutes until I came in Alissa's mouth. She swallowed it all as she suckled in her sleep. Amanda stopped stroking and squeezed her thighs on my hand as she came softly. We closed our eyes and went back to sleep.

I awoke with Amanda kissing me. "I think the girls are in the kitchen fixing breakfast." She was shaking Alissa as I planted kisses on her little crinkle and her Tain't. She moaned softly as she took my dick out of her mouth.

"I had the best dream. You were sucking on my pussy and shooting gallons of cum down my throat. It felt so real." Amanda looked at me and busted out laughing. "Ok you two what's so funny." We told her what we did and she started laughing to. "Now I know why I had that salty taste this morning." When we quit laughing we got dressed and headed to the kitchen. All four sisters were working away fixing breakfast. They had their backs to us and all four were wearing shorts and tank tops.

Anna hollered at us to have a seat, food was coming right out. I sat down with Amanda on my left side. Anna came in with a platter of pancakes and sat on my right. CJ brought orange juice and sat next to Anna. The shock came when Katrina and Marisa came in with the bacon and toast. Both had on tight tank tops and no bras. Their nipples looked like round erasers sticking out under the material. Katrina sat directly across from me with Marisa next to her.

As we ate I couldn't help but glance across the table at those magnificent 36D's of Katrina's and think of nights spent sucking on Amanda's. Unfortunately I looked up to find her looking back at me. "You're staring at my tits. What's the matter aren't my little sisters enough for you?" My chin dropped and I looked at Anna.

"I'm sorry daddy. She made us tell her everything."

"That's right. They told us about you taking their virginity, sex on the golf course, sex in the pool, even the sex in front of hotel windows and on your motorcycles. Now we need to decide what to do with you." My heart was in my throat. I could see bars and big guys named Bubba.

"So where do we go from here? Are you going to turn us in or something?"

"Turn you in? Oh hell no Marisa and I aren't mad about it we're jealous. When we were thirteen and fourteen we used to sneak over and watch you and your wife thru the fence. That was right after you moved in. We would go back to our room and talk about what we saw and wish it was one of us over there with you. But we were to afraid to do anything like CJ and Anna did. The most I ever did was wait until you and your wife were gone for a weekend and skinny dip in your pool then lay on your lounger with a cushion on top of me and dream it was you. Anna and CJ keep telling us how happy you make them so Marisa and I just have one thing to say. If you do anything to hurt either one of them we'll cut your balls off with a hacksaw blade and feed them to you."

"Now that we have that taken care of I have to take Marisa back and then get back and study. We're going to think about the house for a few weeks then get back together and make a decision if that's alright with you?" my head was spinning with what I had been hearing and it took a moment before I realized she had asked a question. "I said 'If it's ok we want to get back together in a couple of weeks'."

"You're welcome here any time. In fact the girls are having a Hawaiian themed get together next weekend. Why don't both of you join them. I have to warn you though, their party's can get a little wild." CJ told them she would call them with more info. When Katrina and Marisa stood up to go I could see Katrina's shorts had pulled up creating a camel toe with a wet spot in the middle. She caught me looking and when she hugged me before leaving she whispered in my ear.

"Maybe one day I'll give you a better look." Then she kissed my cheek and moved away. Marisa hugged me and rubbed against me with a little moan.

"Kat I think we need to leave." She grabbed her sister and led her off to the bedrooms. Apparently they had brought their things here when they came over this morning. When they came back out they were wearing skinny jeans, tank tops and heels. We walked them out to their car and after more hugs and kisses Marisa said, "See you Friday."

As we went back inside I called for a family meeting. "Can we get in to something more comfortable" I told them yes and went to the family room to wait. Ten minutes later they all walked in, naked again. "Hey how come you're wearing clothes to a family meeting? We never have before and we don't want to start now." I stood up and slipped off my slacks and shirt. I sat on the couch and the girls took up their usual positions, CJ on my right, Amanda on my left, Anna hugging my left leg and Alissa hugging the right.

"I want to know what happened last night. What were they told, who told them and why." CJ and Anna were studying their laps intently. "I'm not mad. I need to know so we can figure out what the future holds." Anna was the first to break. She crawled up into my lap, put her arms around my neck and buried her head on my shoulder.

"Daddy I'm so sorry. We started talking about the house but when I said I didn't need it because we lived with you and you took care of us and made us feel happy and loved, she kept asking questions. When she found out we had both lost our virginity she kept up until I slipped and said I begged you to take it. Then she made us tell her everything since we started coming over."

"How mad did she get?" Now it was CJ's turn.

"She didn't get mad. She and Marisa just sat and looked at us. Then she told us the same story she told you. She told us not to say a word to you about it."

"If they're not mad why did they leave so fast?"

"Katrina is torn. She had a major crush on you until she moved to the dorms at AM. Now she comes home to find out her baby sisters are living with you and being treated as wives and equals. She wanted to say something but doesn't want to come between you, Anna and me. She wants time to think."

"So what's going to happen Friday?"

"All we know is Marisa and her are coming back for our luau."

"I guess we'll just have to hope for the best. Its noon so what do you want to do the rest of the day." They decided we had had enough excitement in the last week and they just wanted to have a lazy afternoon at home. The girls all headed outside to the pool and I stayed in to watch a race on TV. I dozed off and woke after a couple of hours when CJ and Anna came in and cuddled up to me.

"We're really sorry and don't want you to be mad at us. What can we do to make it better?"

"Just sit her like you are right now. Having you close is all I need right now." We sat there quiet until Amanda and Alissa came in saying they were hungry. They said they wanted to go get pizza so we all got dressed to leave. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and they came out in sandals and sundresses. We headed for a nearby pizza place with Amanda driving but when we got there Amanda said to wait in the truck and ran inside. She came out a few minutes later with a stack of pizzas and two liter bottles. "We could have had them delivered."

"We're not taking them home." She got in and drove away. Soon I figured out where we were going. It was dark as we pulled off the road and stopped at the golf course Anna had given me her virginity. We got out and headed across the grass like we had before. One of the girls had a light blanket and spread it out for us to sit on. We ate pizza off paper towels ad drink soda out of the bottles until everyone had their fill. Alissa collected all the trash and set aside off the blanket. Anna held out her closed hand to me.

"Daddy we want to make you feel better." She opened her hand exposing one of my little blue pills. "And we want it to last a while." As I took the pill with a swallow of soda the girls stood up and pulled their dresses over their heads and threw them in a pile. I thought I saw a glint of jewelry on a nipple and when I looked close I saw they were all wearing the nipple clamps and labia clips I had bought for them on Saturday a week ago. I was going to give them to the girls this week but it looked like Amanda decided they needed them sooner. Amanda pulled me to my feet.

"I thought we might need something shiny to get your attention." CJ was behind me pulling my shirt over my head as Anna and Alissa, on their knees were removing my shorts. "First we want you to make sure we put our nipple bling on correct" as she guided my mouth and hands to her breast. I sucked on her nipples until they were swollen and hard. As I tightened the loop she moaned and pulled me to her. When she released me I moved to CJ and got the same reaction. Anna and Alissa stood up for their turns and they hugged me together as I moved from one of their breasts to the other. When I finished they hugged me then each other as Amanda continued.

Anna moved in front of me as Amanda said "we also need you to check our pussy clips for us." I went to my knees and looked at Anna's wet lips before tightening the clips slightly and giving them a little tug. As her nectar started to drip from her slit I stuck out my tongue and lapped the length of it relishing her sweet taste. Alissa said it was her turn and instead of moving away Anna lay down on her back in front of me and slid up to where she could suck my dick as I checked Alissa's clips and licked her slit clean. When I was done she backed away from me, went to her hands between Anna's legs and knees and put her lips to her clit.

When she did Anna put her hands on my hips and pulled her head up until her nose was against my ass and my dick was deep in her throat. As CJ brought her slit to my mouth Anna's throat was clenching around the head of my dick like a cord was being twisted around it. CJ was dripping juices from fingering herself while she waited. As I slid my tongue up her slit to her hole she shuddered and pulled my head to her and her nectar flow onto my face and tongue. I had to grab her waist to keep her from falling and when I did I leaned forward pushing my shaft harder into Anna's throat. Amanda caught CJ as I fell forward. I caught myself on my elbows as my face joined Alissa's at Anna's pussy.

Amanda laid CJ down then knelt over her head and bent down to rub her mound and kiss her clit. CJ jerked and had another orgasm. Anna was still deep throating my cock as I sucked on her clit while Alissa fingered and licked her pussy. Her throat was again trying to draw my cock deeper when I reached a peak and flooded her throat and stomach with cum. I tried to rise up but Anna held me down until she had finished licking my cock and balls clean of my cum.

When I could get up I sat next to Anna and Alissa and watched as Alissa's work on Anna's pussy, with her tongue brought Anna another orgasm. When they were ready I pulled them up to sit next to me. "Daddy, lay down. Now it's our turn to take care of you." Anna gently pushed me onto my back then put one leg over me and slid back until her hot slit was on my mouth and her pretty little ass star was just a tongue swipe away. Her pussy was so hot and silky, that it felt like putting my tongue and lips into hot chocolate. As I pulled her down, holding her tight to my lips, I felt Alissa's hand guy my hard shaft to her love tunnel. It was almost torture waiting as she slowly lowered her tight wet sleeve down my shaft.

When she reached bottom and started back up it felt like it was sucking on the tip of my shaft. Each long stroke she made seemed to increase the pull on my shaft. Every few strokes she would rise of until just the tip was touching he hole then plunged back down. As she did this I was trying to drive my tongue deeper into Anna's hole between sucking on her swollen clit and rimming her little ass. I felt cool air as Alissa rose off my shaft. If she had been tight before this time when she dropped down it seemed as though she was trying to stretch the skin of my shaft. She had plunged my dick in her ass. This was more than I could take and I began blasting cum deep into her ass. She stayed down as her sphincter tightened around the base of my shaft like a to small cock ring. Anna was rubbing her slit on my face faster and just as Alissa relaxed she sat down on my face cutting off my air as her sweet musky nectar flowed between my lips. I was swallowing s much as I could but soon I needed air and had to push her off of me.

I lay there with Anna and Alissa by my side, under the moon light. Their heads were on my chest and I listened to their soft breathing until they appeared to drift off to sleep. I carefully slipped out from under them and stood up to look around. Amanda and CJ came up to me, wrapping themselves around me. "We were beginning to think you forgot about us." They stood rubbing my body with their hands, breasts and mounds until the slipped down to their knees and began kissing the sides of my still throbbing shaft. They pushed until their lips touched around my shaft and started slipping back and forth feeling like one of the masturbation devices meant to resemble a woman's vulva.

One of them had a hand on my ball sack squeezing and rubbing my balls and I felt another hand between my butt cheeks. Then the hand moved away only to return feeling wet and slick as it rubbed across my anus. As they parted and took turns sucking my dick deep, the hand probed a finger against my anus. As Amanda bottomed my shaft in her throat, the finger tip pushed in past my anal ring. As she stroked her mouth on my shaft the finger moved in and out to the first knuckle. When CJ replaced her on my shaft and sucked it in the finger went in to the second knuckle and stroked my ass as Anna swallowed my cock.

CJ pulled my shaft out and sucked on the head as she put her hand on the shaft, gripping it tight and stroking it fast. Amanda had my balls in her hand as Anna jerked me until I started cumming. As the first shot hit the back of CJ's mouth the finger started rubbing my prostrate. I shot more cum in her mouth than the first time I came. CJ did not swallow, she held it in her mouth as some leaked out and dribbled onto her heaving breasts. My legs were shaking and when my dick stopped squirting CJ took my dick out of her mouth and I dropped to my knees as the finger was removed.

I was catching my breath as CJ pulled Amanda to her, kissing her and sharing my seed with her. They pulled apart showing me the puddles of cum on their tongues. They licked their lips, swallowed and both moved to kiss me at the same time. I could taste my salty cum on their lips as our three tongues and lips met. I lay back on the blanket pulling them with me. We lay there tangled together sharing hugs and kisses until Amanda said we should head home since it was now midnight and I had to be up at 5:30 for work. We woke up Alissa and Anna and as I walked them back CJ picked up our trash while Amanda rolled all our clothes up in the blanket and brought it to the truck.

I got in the back with CJ on my lap and Alissa snuggled next to me. Amanda threw the rolled up blanket on the empty back seat, then with Anna as shotgun drove us home. When we got home Alissa and CJ were asleep and I after I woke them I had to guide them still half asleep to bed in one of the spare rooms. While Amanda and I took care of this Anna brought in the blanket full of clothes then headed off to our bedroom. Amanda and I walked in to find her sprawled across the bed on her stomach, facing away from us, fast asleep. I couldn't resist the urge to slide my hand between her thighs and touch her wet pink lips. I was surprised as she moaned and said "Oh daddy I love you so much."

I leaned across her and kissed her cheek. "I love you to darling." Amanda and I moved her so she was straight in the bed then got in next to her. By the time we pulled up the covers she had rolled over with her body half on mine. Amanda was on the other side in the same position and whispered in my ear. "I think you have a true love there." I kissed Anna on the forehead and she just wiggled a little closer.

When my alarm went off Amanda kissed me and said it was time to get up and take a shower. As I slipped away from Anna she started to wake but I kissed her cheek and told her it wasn't time to get up. She burrowed deeper in to the covers and pulled a pillow over her head. Amanda and I got in the shower and stood together under the warm water talking. "So what do you have planned today while I'm at work?"

"I have some things to pick up for this weekend's luau and as soon as the girls get home from school we're going shopping for a bit so you just might be home alone for a little while. Do you think you will survive or do I need to order a couple of baby sitter's for you?"

I started tickling her and as she laughed and tried to get away I told her "Aren't you the ones that won't let me do anything alone? I'll be just fine." I got dressed and naked Amanda walked me out to my bike. After I got on she put a foot on the floorboard and step up sitting astraddle the tank facing me.

"So tell me lover when do I get my naked ride with you?"

"Well, if you're brave enough how about tonight, after we have a family meeting, we ride out to the highway and back then I fuck you silly on the bike."

"Ah you say the sweetest things lover. I'd love to and I'll bring a towel for the tank." She pulled my mouth to her breast for our standard nipple kiss and reminded me how I should ride safe then hopped off the bike. "By the way what's the meeting about?"

"The money in the suitcases." She smiled and waved as I rode away down the driveway. My day went by pretty fast after I updated my boss about last week. My only problem was I couldn't stop worrying about Katrina and what was going to happen. I got home about 5:30 to an empty house for the first time in longer than I could remember. The sun was still up so I went out to the pool and swam laps for a while. I sat outside until it started getting dark then moved inside and watched some TV.

Finally I heard "Hi honey we're home." They came thru the door loaded with bags."We went to Party Pig to get decorations for Friday. We got our grass skirts too." They hauled all the bags into one of the bedrooms and said they wanted to show me their costumes. They went to change and I went to the family room to wait. They walked in wearing grass skirts with a 4" gap over one hip and so short that when they wiggled like they were doing a hula their pussy lips were visible. The top piece was a small flower for each breast that was barely the size of an areola. They looked fine to me.

After I told them how good I thought they looked, Anna asked why we were having a meeting. I led my four x-rated hula girls out to the truck and had them carry in the two suitcases. I brought in a pair of pliers to open them and when everyone sat down I pulled the zippers open and threw back the tops. The intake of air almost caused a vacuum in the room. "Damn daddy where did all that come from." I gave them the whole story from her father giving me the envelope to right now.

"We need to count it and figure out where to put it. Some of it will be used for taxes, utilities and maintenance on the sister's house. The rest is for us to use any way we want. The problem is if you start spending big quantities of cash it draws attention. No cars, motorcycles or other big purchases. Gas, groceries, party supplies and others low cost items only. If you have any questions ask me or mama wife." No one said anything so I continued. "Well mama wife do you still want your ride?" She jumped up and ran to our bathroom and came back naked carrying a towel.

I slipped on some tennis shoes, grabbed my wallet and headed outside. By the time I caught up Amanda was standing next to the bike with the towel over the seat and tank. "About time husband, you're moving a little slow these days"

"Good thing you're smiling or I'd think you didn't want to go for a ride." She stepped up on the floor board, threw her leg over and sat on the tank facing me. She put her feet on the hard bags and raised her hips to line up with my hard-on. She slid towards me until I was most of the way inside her slick pussy, and then clamped her legs around my waist to pull me deeper. She put her arms around my neck and pulled herself tight against me. "Come on honey get this thing moving."

I started the bike and off we went. We live far enough out that we have to go about 5 miles before we get off rural roads to a well traveled road. As we rode she was rocking her hips in my lap and every time I hit a bump and she bounced up and fell back in my lap with a grunt. Soon she was moaning into my ear whenever she had a bump drive my shaft into her. About a quarter mile before the highway they were putting in streets and utilities for some new housing. I drove up into the area, stopped and put the bike on the stand in a cul-de-sac off the main street.

I put my feet on the road pegs and grabbed her waist. She put her feet back on the hard bags and we began slipping her up and down my shaft. "Mmmmm this is so fine. Sitting out her fucking where we could get caught makes this so delicious." After 5 miles of her bouncing on my shaft it only took a couple of minutes more until we both came. "Oh fuck, oh fuck I feel so full. Don't stop now. Keep pounding my pussy." I kept sliding her on my shaft until she whispered in my ear. "Stop and let me turn around."

She put her feet down and got off the bike. She wiped up two big gobs of our mixed cum that had leaked onto the towel as she got up, wiped them on my shaft and rubbed it over the Glans. She got back on with her back to me, stroked my shaft fully hard again and pointed it at her brown puckered ass. She sat down forcing me into her ass completely. She leaned forward and put her forearms on the tank. "Take my ass while you take me home."

I started the bike and slowly pulled out towards the house while Amanda rocked back and forth fucking her ass with my dick. Less than half a mile from home she was moaning loudly and her body was trembling. "Stop this thing and fuck me. I need you to make me cum now." I stopped right there in the middle of the road, grabbed her hips and standing on the floor boards drove my shaft deep in her. I kept up the stroking until she shuddered and her legs gave way. I fell back to the seat pulling her with me. She landed on me forcing my dick another " into her. "OH SHIT" then she collapsed onto the tank lying on her breasts.

I made sure she wouldn't fall off and rode the rest of the way home with my dick still in her ass. Anna, our want to be family photographer, was waiting for us when I pulled up. She was taking pictures of Amanda laid out over the tank and as I started to pull my dick out she yelled "Wait". Do it slow, so I can take a picture." She took several shots of it coming out and a close up of our cum dribbling out of her slowly closing sphincter. "Wait until mama sees these. Anna scooped up the cum that was running down Amanda's crack and wiped it on my shaft. "We don't want this to go to waste now, do we?"

Amanda woke up as we were starting to lift her from the bike. As she lifted one leg over me to get off Anna stopped her and had me rest her leg on my shoulder. Anna handed me her camera then bent over to lick our cum from Amanda's ass and pussy. As she ran her tongue across Amanda's lips, slit and ass I took more pictures for her. When she finished and Amanda was standing on the floor Anna handed her the camera. "Now you can take pictures of me and daddy.

Anna asked me to stand up then took my shaft, licking it clean before slipping her lips over the head and sucking it in. She sucked on my dick until it was hard again the stood up. "Well daddy looks like we need to go inside and let me work on that." We went into the bedroom and Anna took what she described as her new favorite sleeping position. I was on my back with her laying partially on me. One leg was across my chest with her head on my thigh and my dick in her mouth. She was smiling up at Amanda taking more picture as she sucked and stroked my dick.

"I just came twice with Amanda. This might take a while."

"That's ok daddy. I have all night. Besides isn't that one of a baby slut's duties." She went back to sucking and stroked faster. Eventually I felt my groin tighten.

"I'm ready to cum for you, baby slut." Instead of holding my dick in her mouth she pulled it out and kept stroking. Soon my cum was shooting out and hitting her face. She was smiling and Amanda was taking pictures. She was still clicking away as the last of my seed was dribbling out over Anna's hands and she was lapping it up. When the dribbles stopped Anna laid her cum covered face back on my thigh with my dick in her mouth. Amanda took one more picture as Anna mumbled 'Goodnight' around her mouthful of cock. Amanda put the camera down and lay down next to me across from Anna.

"Thank you for the ride tonight. I feel wonderful. I think you might have made Anna's night also."

When I got up and got ready for work Anna and Amanda walked out with me. Today I was taking my truck to pick up some material for Amanda. After Amanda hugged and kissed me Anna climbed up and sat in my lap. "You know daddy, you could let me go with you and sneak me into your office. I could sit under your desk and suck on your meat stick all day." I could tell she was serious.

"You have to go to school and there are too many cameras to sneak you in. Beside I wouldn't be able to get anything else done. You already sleep sucking on it. What more do you want?"

"I want your child but I'll settle for fucking and sucking until I turn 18, then you're going to fuck me morning noon and night until I get pregnant." There was determination in her voice and I knew her single-mindedness would get her what she wanted. She pulled me to her breast for a kiss. "Drive safe daddy and hurry back home to us with your big dick."

When I got home that evening I unloaded the large sheets of cardboard Amanda wanted for her party decorations and put them on the deck. When I went inside I hear everyone laughing in the family room. When I walked in they were looking at a full screen view on the 55" TV of Anna with cum all over her face and my dick in her mouth. "Wow is that our new screen saver?" They all jumped and looked at me. Amanda wanted to know how long I had been there. "I just walked in." She motioned me over to sit with them.

"We were just starting to go thru last night's pictures." I sat between Amanda and Alissa. Amanda had the keyboard and was clicking thru the picture as they joked and made cracks about Amanda being unconscious and Anna's cock sucking skills. When it over, Alissa turned to me with a question.

"When do I get a ride?"

I've been thinking about that. How about if you decide what you want to do and how long and I'll spend a whole day or two, or even three with only you."

"Are you serious?"

Yep you decide I'll make it happen." She hugged me so tight I thought she was going to crush me. Amanda collected the girls and took them to work on their decorations for Friday. I went to the bedroom and stripped down then went out to the pool until they called me in for a late dinner. By the time we went to bed Amanda had kept them so busy all they wanted to do was sleep. The week continued this way until I got home Friday. The party didn't start until dusk so no one had arrived yet when I got home. When I got inside I found all four girls busy in the kitchen. They had gotten all of the food from one of the big bar-b-que places in town and were getting it ready.

I heard a voice say 'Hi' and turned around to see Marisa standing there in one of the grass skirts the girls had bought. 'Amanda picked me up at the dorm since Katrina has to drive in from college station.' They must have cut one up to give them a bigger waist because hers sat low on her hips covering her crotch. She had the single flower over each nipple with more in her hair and on her ankles. "Wow. Hi yourself." She walked up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek the asked if we could talk in private. We walked out to the deck and say down facing each other.

I need to talk to you about something that I haven't told my sisters about. I like you a lot and have for a long time, but……… I have a girlfriend and I don't know how to break it to them. I'm not a lesbian. We both like guys, we just like each other more. I just don't want to disappoint my sisters."

I took both her hands because they were shaking. "I don't think you give your sisters enough credit. I think they would be more upset if you don't tell them. Why don't you bring her over tonight for the party and I'll stand by your side while you tell them? In fact here are the keys to my truck. Go get her and when you are close coming back, call me and I'll have them waiting in the family room." She threw her arms around me and held me for a moment.

"Thank you. Anna keeps saying how great you are and I'm starting to believe it to. Let me go change and I'll take off."

"Why don't you just grab a set for your girl friend and stay like you are. She'll think your hot and brave." She blushed.

"Thank you." She took my keys and ran into the house. I heard my truck leaving as I walked in. CJ and Anna wanted to know what was going on.

"Marisa has a surprise for you when she gets back so just be patient." I put on a pair of shorts and when I came out the girls had outfits on that matched Marisa. The difference was I could see they had their nipple clips under the flowers and they showed me the labia clips under the grass skirts. They dragged me out to the deck where they had created a photo booth with decorations for the party. It was a backdrop that looked like they were at a tiki shack by the beach. They handed me the camera and started posing, one at a time, and in different numbers, like they were doing the hula. After a few 'nice' pictures the tops came off and after a few more all they were wearing was flowers in their hair, more on their ankles and wrist, and their clips and clamps.

They had just put their costumes back on when the first guests started to arrive. Anna was going to take pictures of everyone as they arrived and later if someone wanted her to. I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs watching Anna work and greeting all of the girls as they arrived. Most of them were wearing a larger version of the grass skirt that my ladies were wearing but a few had been creative. Lela and a couple others had on sheer sarongs over a bikini or just the bottom like Lela was wearing. A couple of the girls were wearing bikinis with something like a scarf wrapped around their hip.

My personal favorite was when Darlene walked in wearing a lace wrap low on her hips with nothing under it and flowers in her hair. Other than that she was naked. She came over, sat in my lap and pulled my head between her breasts. "I still think about you every day." She gave me a long, lingering, lusty kiss then stood up and walked away, wiggling her bare ass.

Marisa called me about 6:30pm and said they would be there in ten minutes. I rounded up my ladies and asked them to go wait for me in the family room. I went to wait at the front door. Marisa pulled up and she got out with a slender dark haired Hispanic girl. She was the same height as Marisa, 5'8" with smaller breasts, about a 34B. She had on one of the short grass skirt sets Marisa had taken for her and the first thing I noticed was that her areolas were larger than the flower of the top. She didn't seem bothered by it so what the heck? They both ran across the yard and Marisa's girl friend jumped in my arms.

"Thank you, Thank you Mr. Bill."

When she let go I held her at arm's length. "I haven't done anything yet. And I usually know a pretty woman's name before she throws herself at me."

"Sorry, I'm Carly and you got her to come pick me up in that outfit commando. I have a hard time getting her in a short skirt. So thank you." Then she jumped in my arms again.

"Let's go get you introduced. By the way I don't know if Marisa told you but these are all girl parties and they sometimes get a little crazy."

She told me what her sisters said about you giving out spankings and giving some of them special treatment. I wouldn't mind if you gave some of that to us." Marisa blushed and smacked Carly in the shoulder. We got to the family room and I had Carly wait out of sight while we went in to tell the girls. When we had their attention Marisa started.

"I have some news. I have someone special in my life and I haven't said anything because I was worried how you might react. But your Mr. Bill convinced me I wasn't giving you enough credit so he had me bring them and introduce you." Marisa went to the door and motioned to Carly. This is Carly, my girlfriend." CJ stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hell sister is that all. We all like girls. We just like Bill more. Besides, she's a pretty little thing. You better keep an eye on her around him. He likes a challenge." While they gossiped and got to know each other I went out to the deck. The party was in full swing and girls kept coming by giving me hugs or squeezing my thigh but nothing unusual seemed to be going on. It was almost 8pm and I hadn't seen Katrina yet. Some of the girls were having Anna take pictures of them topless so they would look 'native'. Amanda came out and was laying in one of the loungers with me when Katrina showed up.

She walked onto the deck wearing a sizzling silver micro bikini with her long hair cascading over her breasts and flowers weaved thru it. She had on 5" platforms that made her at least 6' tall and all the girls noticed her. She stopped by Amanda and me. "I said I'd see you Friday." Amanda stood up and gave her a hug then stood back looking at her.

"Girl you look so hot. Bill still has his mouth open." They both looked at me and laughed. They talked for a few minutes then Katrina asked, "Do you mind if I sit here and talk business with Bill for a bit?"

"No problem, I need to be a good hostess and circulate anyway." Amanda left and Katrina sat down on the lounger next to me pressing her soft, warm flesh against me. As she turned to speak she pressed one of her model perfect 36D breasts into my side.

"We are going to keep the house. If you agree we want you to keep it in your name and take care of it. Marisa is going to move back in full time since she goes to UT and I'm going to live there on weekends and holidays until I graduate from AM next year then I'm going to live there full time since I plan on working in Austin. Next subject? Anna keeps talking about having your baby. I sure hope you have addressed that because I don't want to see her pregnant at 16 or 17."

"I wouldn't touch Anna until she got on birth control. I also told her and CJ that until they graduate and are 18 they stay on it. This is the last week of school for CJ and Alissa and they're both 18 so they're having a trash the pill party Friday night. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She just smiled sweetly as she got up giving me a view of her perfect rear with the string of her suit splitting an immensely edible looking ass.

"I'm going to enjoy the party. Maybe we can talk some more later." I mingled among the girls getting big hugs from Keisha and Christina. They told me Keisha's ex-boyfriend was taking a plea deal for a year in county and his partner was headed back to prison on the parole violation. They introduced me to another girl with them. A caramel colored beauty named Destiny. She rubbed against me as we hugged and in a sexy, husky voice said she hoped to see me again.

They had a hula contest which evolved into a hula strip tease. Pretty soon a lot of them were back in their element, walking around topless and/or bottomless and swimming nude in the pool. Anna was busy taking more pictures as they all decided to pose just wearing flowers in their hair and on their wrists or ankles. The party wound down around midnight and we walked everyone to their cars. I hadn't seen Katrina since we talked and figured she had left early. I helped put away food and do some cleaning until my four wives said it was time to call it a night.

We were walking to the bedroom and they all stopped at the closed door and Amanda spoke. "We're not sleeping with you tonight. You have a present and you're on your own. Just wait until we're in our rooms before you go in." They all gave me hugs and kisses and walked away with smug looks on their faces. When the last door closed I opened the bedroom door. The room was lit by dozens of candles and when I pushed the door further I saw what they had left for me.

Katrina was sitting on the bed, with her legs pulled under her, wearing a sheer, powder blue, lace baby doll nightie with a neckline that plunged to the top of the matching string panty. I closed the door behind me and stepped over to the bed as she stretched her legs and moved to stand in front of me. "Your wives said I could spend the night with you, if you want. I have had this fantasy about you since I was 14 when you and you wife moved here and they said I could ask you to fulfill it." She wrapped her arms around me and held me as she put her head on my shoulder. In a voice barely a whisper she said, "Spend the night making love to me, please? I want to feel what my sisters feel."

I put my hands on her back and was rubbing her softly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She whispered, "Yes, oh god yes. Don't make me wait any longer." I put my lips on hers and she kissed me releasing all her pent up passion. She pressed against my mouth and pushed her tongue in as much as possible tasting all of me. I took the hem of her baby doll and lifted it, pulling it over her head. I had my first unobstructed view of her magnificent breasts. They didn't sag and her dark pink areolas were at least 3" across with hard " long nipples at their center. I laid her back on the bed then bent down to take one in my mouth, as I massaged the breasts themselves. I licked her nipples and ran my tongue around them feeling the little bumps on her areola grow with her arousal. As I moved back and forth between them, Katrina had her hands on my head pulling me to each nipple and moaning softly.

"Suck on my nipples, it makes me feel so warm inside." I started kissing my way down her chest and across her flat trembling stomach. When I reached the top of her mound I stopped and lifted her legs and spread them. She grabbed them behind her knees and held them where I put them. I knelt on the floor admiring the sight before me. Her mound was bald and there was not a hair to be seen clear past her puckered brown anus. I rubbed my hand over her mound causing her to shiver. She fell as smooth and soft as a new baby. Her slit was slightly parted and I touched her inner lips that looked like tiny rose petals causing her to shiver again. I put the moisture that collected on my finger to my lips. She tasted like fresh sweet berries. I loved women that used flavored douches.

I opened her slit more and put my lips over her clit, sucking it from under her hood. "OH god that feels so good. Do it some more, pplleeaassee." I teased her clit with my tongue as I felt her thighs close softly around my head. I moved down to suck on her inner lips as my fingers continued teasing her clit. She was rocking her hips to my face and moaning as I pushed my tongue into the hot, tight, entrance to her vagina. Her legs closed tight on my head. "Don't stop please don't stop. I've never felt like this. Please don't stop." I tongued her pussy until she relaxed her legs and then I stood up. "What are you doing? I want more."

I took my dick and rubbed the head thru her slit to make it wet. I want to give you more. Are you ready?"

"God I've been ready since I was 15." I put the tip at the entrance to her tunnel and pushed until the head entered and she sucked in a deep breath. "It feels so big." And it felt so tight. Like the night CJ gave me her maidenhead. I pushed another inch or so and hit something and she winced.

"Oh my god, are you a virgin?" She started crying and covered her face.

Between sobs she said, "I never found anyone I felt as much for as you. Please love me. I want to feel your cock in me like my little sisters have. I don't care if it hurts I want you tonight." I pulled back until just the tip was inside her and pushed in as hard as I could tearing thru her hymen and burying all eight inches in a sleeve so tight I thought it would cut off my circulation. As she screamed at the pain I put my mouth on hers and kissed her, staying still until she stopped sobbing.

"I know it hurts and I won't do anything until you're ready."

She lay there a few minutes and I felt her move her hips under me. "I feel a better now. Just take it easy for a little bit. I started with short slow strokes and she had her jaws clinched until the pain turned to pleasure. Then as I slipped in and out the full length a dreamy look came over her face. "Now I know why they love you and want to be your wives. Your cock fills me so full and it hits all the right places." I pumped into her gently until she shuddered and cried out. "III'MMMM CCUUMMMMIIINNNG." I kept stroking as I felt her sleeve slicken with her juices. I kept up the pace and her orgasm grew. Soon she was shaking like she was having a seizure and my groin got tight. I rammed in deep one more time and sprayed her virgin pussy with my seed. Her body tensed and then went slack. She was out. When my dick stopped pumping my seed into her I pulled out and saw her virgin blood on her pussy lips and my shaft.

I gently lowered her legs and got a warm wash cloth from the bathroom and cleaned her. When I was done I kissed her swollen lips one more time then moved her to the middle of the bed. I wiped myself clean then climbed in next to her. She turned over to lie across me and sleepily said. "I'm glad I waited. You made me feel so good and special. I know you'll make my sisters happy." Then she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

The Girls Next Door – 12

I awoke to Katrina's lips on the head of my shaft. "I want you to fuck me again, but first I want to thank you for last night. I've been awake for an hour hoping you'd wake up but when you didn't I started without you, sort of." She put her lips back over my shaft and took as much of me as she could. The head was hitting the back of her mouth and she gagged a little as she pushed too hard. "My sisters said they can take it all. I don't see how."

"They've been practicing longer. It takes patience, ask them to teach you. By the way you do a pretty mean blowjob for a virgin."

My pussy and butt may have never seen cocks but my lips have been intimate with a few. That's one way to distract you men." She went back to sucking and stroking, holding her head down hard every few strokes, gagging and then coming up for air. I could feel her throat quaking against my head. She rose up again. "One day I'll get it all."

"Do you think there will be more days?"

"CJ and Anna think so. They even told Marisa when she was ready they would give their blessing. I think what they said was 'We should be one big happy family." Obviously I had been out voted again in a meeting I didn't know had happened. "They did say you had veto over everything but I hope you won't use it." I pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood her up with me. After a quick hug I turned her around and had her bend at the waist with her head and shoulders on the bed.

Before I had time to tell her to, she reached back with both hands and spread her cheeks. "Is this what you want this morning?" I knelt down, again admiring her tight little anus, knowing that she would give it to me willingly but that would happen another day when there was plenty of time to enjoy it. Right now I was captivated by her seemingly perfect pussy lips with her nectar already moistening them. Her sucking on my shaft already had her excited and it probably wouldn't take much to bring her to an orgasm.

I spread her lips and licked the dew from her. She shivered and moaned softly as more nectar leaked from her hot tunnel. That was one. When I put my lips to the entrance of her sleeve, sucked and used my tongue to collect the nectar she moaned louder and trembled some more. That was two. I moved my mouth to her anal crinkle and ran my tongue around it before probing it with the tip. She tensed up. "You're not going to try to put that big dick of yours in there this morning, are you?"

"Relax lover that won't happen until you want it to. I just want to know if it tastes as good as it looks and it does." I poked my tongue past her ring several times before standing up and aiming my dick at her recently deflowered vagina. "If you're still sore tell me and I'll stop." With that I started pushing slowly into her. Again it felt like the skin on my dick was being stretched to the limit but the heat in there and her muscles quivering made a sensation that overrode any thought of stopping. I heard an 'Ooowww' from Katrina and stopped.

"I didn't say stop. Your cock stretching my pussy feels better than the little pain there is. Keep going I want it all." I pushed until the tip of my dick touched the back of her vagina and stopped to give her time to adjust to the intruder inside her. "Now fuck me slow and let me enjoy the feel of that big stick sliding in my pussy." As I slid in and out I reached under her and started rubbing her little clit. She started shaking and groaning as she turned her head to look at me.

"Oh god, fuck me hard. I'm ready to cum all over your cock." I drove hard into her and her whole body tightened up. Just as I felt her juices lubricating her sleeve, it began milking my shaft to bring me my orgasm. I shot a bucket of cum deep into her vagina as her legs started wobbling. We fell forward with me on top, driving my entire shaft into her. "OH DAMN. It feels like you just pushed it into my stomach." Just then there was knock on the bedroom door

"Is everything ok in there?" It was Anna.

"Better than ok, baby sister."

"Can I come in?"

Katrina looked at me then said "Sure." The door opened and there stood Anna and CJ. They walked in and sat on the end of the bed like what they were looking at was an everyday occurrence.

"Didn't I tell you my daddy was wonderful?" I pulled out of Katrina so she could sit on the edge of the bed next to me. Anna was looking at my cum slick dick hungrily and licked her lips. "If you need any help with that just let me know."

Katrina put one hand on it and said, "That's ok little sister, I can clean up my own messes."

Anna gave her a little pout. "Well ok, but the reason we came in was to tell you mama wife said for us to bring you to breakfast."

"Ok give us a minute to clean up and we'll be right there."

As soon as they left Katrina climbed up on the bed and said, "Come on up here and let's clean each other." I climbed on top and as she cleaned my cock and balls with her tongue I licked off our mixed cum from her thighs and pussy. When we walked out of the bedroom with Katrina holding my arm I was surprised to find the dining room table stretched out completely. This morning besides my four, there were Katrina, Marisa and Carly, and Keisha, Christina and Destiny. Amanda said Keisha, Christina and Destiny had asked to stay in one of the extra bedrooms for the weekend and Marisa and Carly had to do a lot of shopping and moving before they could be self sufficient in the other house so they would be over here a lot for a few days.

Katrina said, "Speaking of moving, classes are over Thursday and I was wondering if anyone would be free to help me move this weekend?" My girls said they had the motorcycle classes Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday but I would be free and they just were positive I'd help. Marisa and Carly said they had to get moved out of the dorms. Keisha spoke up and said they'd love to but they had already promised to go to Dallas with Christina's parents to visit a grandmother in the hospital, not expected to last many more weeks.

Then Destiny spoke up. "I'm free all weekend and I bet the three of us can get it done and have fun doing it." I looked at Katrina giving Destiny an appraising look.

Then she looked at me. "I bet we would." I asked when she wanted us to show up. "If we want an early start you'll need to leave here before 6am to be there by 8 or you can just drive up Friday evening. I have two bedrooms with king-sized beds." Destiny said school was out at noon so any time after that was good for her. Alissa told her to be here at 3pm and she could join in a little celebration they were going to have.

Right after breakfast Marisa asked to borrow my truck to move. She promised to have it back by Sunday evening then her and Carly left for the dorms. Keisha and her group headed for the pool and that left me with my four and Katrina. "Katrina tells me you ladies like to loan me out."

"I think you should call me Kat like my close friends do and right now you've been closer to me than anyone." She squeezed my thigh as she gave me a sly wink. That started a fit of giggles from the rest.

"Fine, Kat tells me you ladies like to loan me out. Like I have said before I think I should get a vote in these matters."

"Why? You'd lose the vote and you can always use the veto you keep talking about. Though we have yet to see you use it. So it seems we make some pretty good decisions without you." I had to admit they had me there.

"Well at least tell me when I'm out voted."

"Where would the fun be in that? We just wish we could have seen the look on your face last night."

"Girls you would have loved it. When he saw me there was a mix of surprise and lust on his face and he was almost drooling when I stepped off the bed."

"Hey I'm right here." They just laughed and went about clearing the table.

Amanda said, "We were supposed to go bike shopping last weekend but we got a little sidetracked. What say we go relax in the pool and head that way around noon?" Everyone agreed so we joined Keisha, Christina and Destiny in the pool. Keisha came up to me putting her arms around my neck and clamping her legs around my waist.

I had two hands full of her bubble butt when she said, "You know Christina and I are still waiting our chance to thank you for taking care of Lamond."

"My dance card is full for the next few weekends but I know we will get together before much longer. She rubbed her mound against my shaft as she clung there then reluctantly moved away. I tried doing a couple of laps but ran into someone. When I stood up I was face to face with Destiny. She didn't put her arms around me or touch me in any way except to stand close enough for her nipples to brush my chest.

In her low husky voice she said to me, "You're the first white man I have every touched this way and from what I am seeing it won't be the last time. I can hardly wait to be alone with you Friday. I hope you're ready to." She turned and moved away to where Keisha and Christina were and every time I glanced at them she appeared to be devouring me with her eyes. We left at noon for the dealership where they had bought my new ride with the girls all dressed in their tight low rise leather pants, their leather vests and of course their 5" heels.

When we got there I was surprised when Darlene ran up to us inside wearing a micro mini bikini and heels, "So your one of the models?"

"Yep, I get to tease guys all day and if I get one to buy I even get a little bit of the commission. They want me to work as a salesperson full time when school is out but I told them they would have to let me wear what I wanted so their thinking about it."

Go tell them there's a customer here that only wants to deal with you and see what they say. We'll be right here." She ran off and we could see her talking to a guy in a suit. At first he was shaking his head no but after a few more words from Darlene he relented.

"I had to tell him you might be a cash customer. Is that ok?"

"No problem, because we are." We walked around looking at the different bikes with Darlene holding my arm. The guy in the suit kept watching us until we told Darlene which two we wanted. When she went and asked for the best price on what we picked out he started smiling. When I pulled out my credit card and she went to have him run it his smile was almost as big as hers.

She came back with a pile of paperwork and when we sat down to sign she whispered to me, "He said I get the whole commission. Please let me buy all of you dinner, please?" We finished the paperwork and made arraignments for me to pick them up Monday since Marisa had my truck. When Darlene dropped off the paperwork she asked if she could take the customer to dinner. He told her since she was the only one that had sold two today he thought that was fair. Darlene told us she had to go change and left for the back area.

She came back out in tight Levi's and a cropped tank top with no bra. Alissa was driving. Amanda, CJ and Anna were in the back. I was in the passenger seat with Darlene in my lap. As we pulled out of the lot she took my hand and put it over one of her breasts under her shirt. "Can you feel how fast my heart is beating? I was all ready excited from having everyone there looking at me but when he told me how much I would get from you buying two bikes I almost came standing in front of him."

Darlene took us to a steakhouse and paid for everything. Just before we left she looked at my ladies. "I'm still so excited. Can I ride home with you and thank your Mr. Bill properly?" When they said yes she leaned over to hug me and gave my cock a squeeze. "I hope you have a big load in there because I've been craving more since you fucked me silly at the party." We walked out to the car with Darlene clinging to me like she was afraid of losing me. While my ladies got in the back she asked if she could have a taste. Before I answered she squatted down unzipped my fly and pulled out my cock.

She put her lips over the head and swallowed it down greedily. I was hitting the back of her mouth and she was not trying to take it down her throat. She did hold it at her throat and let me feel it trying to pull me in. with the muscles kissing the tip. She pulled off of it and zipped it back in my slacks. "I know you like that and there's a lot more when I get you in bed." We got in the front seat and she pulled her top off. She pulled my head sideways between her breasts and held a nipple to my lips. "Here this will keep you happy until we get to your house."

When Alissa pulled in our drive Darlene literally dragged me to the front door and was telling me to hurry as I unlocked the door. When it opened she hurried us into my bedroom and slammed the door behind us. Like a woman possessed she took off my shirt and dropped my pants to the floor before pushing me back on the bed. She took of my shoes throwing them to the floor along with my pants and shirt. She picked up my legs as she spread them and told me to hold them there.

As soon as I grabbed my legs she started stroking my shaft with one hand as she used the other to hold my testicles where she could suck and lick them. When she finished them she put her hand under my butt and had me rise up so she could rim my ass. She moved up and stretched her lips over the head of my dick and was rapidly stroking my shaft as she sucked the head like a straw. Suddenly she stopped and stood up. She kicked off her shoes and slid her jeans down to her ankles and kicked them away. She was standing there wearing a pair of bikini panties with 'Bill' embroidered on them.

"I have been obsessing about you since you made me beg you to stop fucking me at the party. I regretted it almost as soon as it happened and I've wanted another chance. This time I want you to keep fucking me no matter what I say. Will you do it now please?"

"You'll have to talk to my ladies. I don't think they planned on you wanting me all to yourself all night." She ran out of the room hollering for them as I went to my bathroom and took one of the magical blue pills because I knew they would say yes. I was back up in the middle of the bed, when she came running back in, so happy she was giddy. She jumped up on the bed and straddled me, still wearing her panties.

"They said yes. They said yes. I have you all to myself all night and tomorrow if I can think I can handle you. But they also said the final decision is yours. Please say yes, please, please, please?" She was pleading as she covered my face with kisses.

"As long as you understand that I fuck you the way I want, when I want and as long as I want and you can't say no, even if I have to tie you to the bed. Those are my conditions. Once you accept there's no backing out." She sat up and looked at me for a moment and I could see pure lust in her eyes. She stood up on the bed, slid her panties off, dropped them on my face then lay down with her legs spread wide.

"Come on old man. Fuck me. Give me your best shot." I rolled off the bed, closed and locked the bedroom door then went back to Darlene. I grabbed her legs, pulled her to the edge of the bed and pushed them back to her sides under her arms.

"Keep them there until I say different." I spread her outer lips with my thumbs and sucked on her clit like I was pulling a thick shake thru a small straw. She jerked and started moaning. I alternated between sucking and nibbling on her little man until she shuddered and her hole flowed with her juices. I stood up and put my shaft on her slit and slid it back and forth coating it with her cum. When it was slick I put it at the entrance to her wet tunnel and drove it in, holding it deep and soaking in the heat of her lust. As I pounded into her, driving my 8" hard into her, her toes curled and her legs were shaking.

"Oh god I have dreamed about this. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." I kept pounding her as I put my thumb on her clit and pressed on it as I rubbed it around. "OH, OH, OH." I kept up the pounding and rubbing her clit until her body shuddered and she came again. I pounded into her some more and drove her orgasm higher. While she was still high from the pounding she had received I pulled out, put my dick to her anus and drove it fully into her bowels. "Oh damn…. my ass……is so full……. Can I……..have a minute?"

You don't get a choice, remember?" and I started fucking her ass like I had her pussy, hard fast and no rest. She was still shaking from her last orgasm and it did not stop as I continued rubbing and pinching on her clit. She was gasping for breath and shuddering when I took my dick out and spun her around pulling her head over the edge of the bed. She started to release her legs and slapped her on the ass. "I didn't say you could do that." Just as she started to say something I pushed the head of my dick between her lips and holding her head I pushed in until I hit her throat and kept pushing until she swallowed and her throat opened to my shaft. I pushed all the way in and held it there feeling her throat contracting around me as she still tried to swallow.

I was close to blowing my load as I fucked her throat like a second pussy. I pulled out and let her take a deep breath then drove back in. 6 strokes later I shot my first load into her stomach and held my dick down her gullet until she pounded on me with her fists. I pulled out and because she had let go of her legs to hit me I turned her around, pushed her legs back down and started spanking her ass. She started yelling and saying 'Why'. When I was done and her ass was bright red I said, "I told you to hold your legs until I said different and you disobeyed. Disobey again and you will be punished again. Do you understand?"

With tears in her eyes she hesitated a moment and said, "Yes sir" I turned her back around and put my dick back in her mouth. I pushed in and held it until she started kicking her feet but she didn't let go of her legs. I pulled out, let her gasp for air and pushed it back down. I repeated this until I felt she had learned her lesson. I pulled out, had her drop her legs and roll over to her hands and knees. I squatted down behind her and drove my dick in her ass hard.

"YYEEEOOOWWWW. Oh god my ass hurts." I fucked her ass hard and fast and soon she was pushing back to meet my strokes. "Harder…Harder…Harder… Harder." When I was close to cumming again I pulled out rolled her over and straddled her chest. I was stoking my dick as I grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to me. When I came it shot onto her face and into her hair. I used my dick like a paint brush and smeared it all over her face. When I was done she started to wipe at it and I told her to leave it like it was.

I rolled her onto her right side and pushed her left leg up to her chest before I put the head of my shaft to her hole and entered her. As I slid in and out my balls were rubbing on her thigh, the friction sending tingles thru them. My left hand was between her legs pinching and twisting her clit. She was writhing on the bed as I continued hammering into her pussy. "Fuck me…. Fuck me…. Fuck me…. Make me cum." She went rigid and her nectar flowed around my dick from her hole.

I kept on pumping into her hole and her orgasm continued to consume her. Just as her orgasm passed I pulled out and pulled her up off the bed to stand in front of me. I pushed her down to her knees. "Blow me and make it the best you have ever done." She took my shaft in one hand and held it up out of her way as she cupped my balls in her other hand and kissed her way around my ball sack. She kissed each testicle then sucked it in her mouth to swab it with her tongue and roll it like a marble.

When she finished she kept one hand massaging my balls as she brought the tip of my dick to her lips she put the tip of her tongue to the super sensitive triangle under the head and gently probed it. She took the head in her mouth and probed my piss hole with the tip of her tongue before running it round and round the head. She was still stroking as she started bobbing her mouth on my shaft taking a little more each time until it touched the back of her mouth.

She took just another inch or so in and the head was just in her throat as she started humming like she had at the party. She slowly slid the rest of my dick down her throat as she continued to hum. My dick felt like it was clamped in a tight wet vibrator. She stroked my cock with her throat only pulling out every few strokes to take a deep breath. The humming had my balls working overtime and I was just about to blow another load but I didn't want it down her throat. Just as I felt my cum start to rise I grabbed her hair and pulled her of my dick and sprayed my load on her chin and tits, adding it to the dried frosting look of the other cum on her face and in her hair.

I wiped my dick around her breasts smearing my cum all over them. "My cum looks good on you, leave it there to show the others at breakfast." I had been fucking her for over two hours when I stood her in front of me, bent her at the waist with her hands on the bed and slid my dick into her pussy.

"MMMM, fuck me. Fuck me and make me your slut. I'll do anything as long as you keep stuffing me with your man meat. Just fill my holes with your cock." Every time I drove into her pussy she said 'UNGH' when I pulled out and jammed it in her ass I heard 'OH'. For the next 10 minutes it was 'UNGH, UNGH, UNGH, UNGH, UNGH' and 'OH, OH, OH, OH, OH' over and over. I put my arms around her waist and placed one hand on her mound rubbing, pinching and rolling her clit between my fingers.

Her legs were shaking and her body was trembling as an orgasm over came her and her arms and legs went slack. I eased her down to the bed and realized she was out cold. I pulled my dick from her pussy, drew my hand back and slapped her right cheek. She jumped up with a shriek. "No sleeping on my time." I pulled her up and laid her across my lap and started spanking her ass before she realized what was happening. "The longer you struggle the longer this will last. She stopped struggling and yelling, only moving when she jumped each time I spanked her ass. Soon she started moaning as I felt moisture running across my legs from her pussy.

"Oh fuck spank my ass, I'm cumming." I spanked her harder as she writhed on my lap, her juices soaking my legs. I stopped spanking her and she finally stopped cumming. I made her get on her knees and lick her cum off me before pulling her to the middle of the bed. I unlocked the bedroom door then laid down with my head on the pillows before making her lay down with her head on my thigh and my dick in her mouth.

"Suck on it all night and it better be in your mouth when I wake up." I fell asleep feeling her sweet lips nursing my dick like a baby on a teat.

I woke up to knocking on the door. "What?"

It was Anna. "Can I come in?"

"Come on."

She came in and crawled up on the bed next to me looking at Darlene still asleep suckling on my dick. "Mmmmm, looks like a comfortable way to sleep. Oh Mama wife says you two should come out for breakfast with the rest of us." She gave me a long kiss then said, "Well how was your night?"

"We can talk about it over breakfast. Now take off. We'll be there in a little while." She got up giving me a little wiggle of her butt before she smiled and left closing the door behind her. I slapped Darlene's tender ass and she jumped awake but kept my dick in her mouth. Make me cum so we can go to breakfast. She smiled around my shaft and sucked on it in earnest. She had me back in her throat humming on my shaft and now she was swallowing at the same time. It only took a few minutes until I was ready to explode. I pulled out and shot a fresh load all over her already cum coated face and rubbed it in with my dick again.

I got up and pulled her with me. "Let's go out to breakfast."

"Wait, don't I get to clean up first?"

"Nope you're not thru yet." I opened the bedroom door and led her to the dining room where everyone else was waiting. When they saw the fresh cum on her face and all the dried cum on her breasts and in her hair they just grinned until Destiny spoke.

"Oh girl it looks you had an interesting night. Care to share the details?"

"He fucked me so many times I lost count of them and the orgasms. All I know is my ass is sore and my throat feels like someone dragged a bale of cotton thru it."

Then it was my turn. "And she's not finished. Now she has to decide if she's done or wants more, since she was told she could have today also if she could handle it. All she has to do in the next 30 seconds is say done or more. She rubbed her ass and swallowed hard.

In a voice barely above a whisper and looking down with a smile on her face she said, "More."

"Then I think you should start by thanking all of these ladies for giving up their time so you could have your wish. She started to say something but I cut her off. "I don't mean say thank you, I want you to get under the table and thank each one of them by kissing and sucking on their clits then suck my dick until we finish breakfast. If you do a good job you might get some food to go with the cum. Now get started and do Anna last." She got on her hands and knees and crawled under the table. I could tell where she was by the sudden smiles on faces. Keisha was taking a bite of sausage when she jerked and spit out the bite. Destiny's eyes glazed over as she was eating pancakes. Finally Anna's eyes lit up as she said 'Oooohhhh'.

Darlene put her hands on my legs and pushed them apart then took my dick in her mouth. While she was licking and sucking I ate breakfast and talked with the ladies. "Do you think she earned her breakfast girls?" All eight said they thought she even deserved something special from me for services rendered. I had them put a plate together for Darlene then pulled her from under the table. Her face was wet and shiny form thanking everyone. I put her plate where I had been sitting and told her there were two conditions. She had to eat standing up and I was going to fuck her as she ate. She turned around, spread her legs and bent at the waist. As she started eating I put my dick to her slick pussy and entered her.

She was chewing and moaning. She moaned as I pushed in and took bites as I pulled out. She shuddered halfway thru her breakfast and her legs wobbled. "Shit, this has got to be the best breakfast ever. Hope I get to kiss the chef." I kept fucking her pussy until she finished eating and she had two more small orgasms. I turned to Keisha and asked if she wanted to join me and Darlene in the bedroom. She jumped up and ran around the table to hug me.

"Yes, hell yes. I thought Destiny was going to spend a night with you before I could. Hell yes." I pulled Darlene to her feet and led them both to the bedroom. I closed the door and told Darlene to lie on her back on the bed and Keisha got on top before I said anything. I stood watching them get comfortable in their 69 before I moved in front of Keisha and put my dick in her face. She supported herself with one hand as she put my dick in her mouth with the other. She was able to get just over half in before she gagged. She worked her mouth on me as she stroked what wouldn't go in.

I pulled from Keisha's mouth and slid my dick into Darlene's pussy. Keisha put her mouth over her clit and was playing with it as I drove into her pussy. When I pulled out of Darlene's pussy Keisha grabbed my dick and sucked on it before I moved it to Darlene's ass. When I pushed my dick into her ass I heard Darlene moaning into Keisha's pussy. My dick was slipping in and out of her ass when Keisha moved from her clit to her pussy and was noisily sucking on her hole. Eventually I pulled out of her ass and moved around behind Keisha.

I put my hands on Keisha's ass and spread her lips with my thumbs. As soon as I touched them she shook a little. I was looking at her pretty brown petals nestled in their cocoa folds. The chocolate of her skin made her wet labia and clit shine. I had to put my tongue to them and taste the moisture that was making them glisten. When my tongue contacted her clit Keisha moaned loud into Darlene's pussy and pushed back against my face.

I ran my tongue up thru her slit stopping to tease her tainer before licking around her crinkled little anus. When I stabbed my tongue at her anal ring she raised her head and looked back at me. "I've never done that, but I'll try if you promise to be gentle." I pushed against her sphincter and it relaxed a little allowing my tongue to enter her. I moved it in and out going as deep as it would reach with Keisha moaning louder. I squatted behind Keisha. Aimed my dick at her pink hole and pushed it in until I hit her butt cheeks. "Oh damn I'm so full. I've wanted your dick in me since you put Lamond away. Oh fuck it feels better than I dreamed. Fuck me Mr. Bill, fuck me hard."

I pulled out of her tight, hot hole leaving just the head inside then easing it back in. I did this until her nectar lubricated my shaft making penetrating her easier. I pulled out and pushed back in hard. Keisha was gasping into Darlene's pussy with each stroke. The harder I pushed the harder she gasped. She was again pushing back meeting my strokes. I wet my fingers in her slit and used the slick juices to lube her anus and pushed a finger into her ass. Her sphincter pulsed around my digit and I timed my pushes with it relaxing until I had my entire finger in her tight ass. I stroked my finger in her ass as I stroked her pussy with my dick.

When her sphincter relaxed, I slid another finger in. After a minute I was able to add a third finger. I spread them as I stroked stretching her ass as much as possible. When I thought she was ready I pulled my shaft from its hot tight sheath and placed the tip against her anus. "Are you ready? I'll stop if you want."

"Will you put it all in at once, then hold it and let me get used to it?"

"If that's what you want I will."

"That's what I want. I'm as ready as I can be, I guess." I pushed until the head just passed her anal ring then pushed all 8" in, in one hard stroke. "OH FUCK MY ASS IS FULL AND ON FIRE. DON'T MOVE, PLEASE DON'T MOVE." I held her hips against me until I felt her slowly moving. Her sphincter stopped clinching my shaft as she made small movements on me. It to her over 5 minutes but she was able to slide the entire length of my shaft in and out of her. I began pumping in her tight ass and soon she was driving back to meet me. "I'm cumming. Fill my ass with your cum."

I drove into her one more time and stayed deep spraying my seed in her colon. As soon as my dick stopped pumping I pulled out and dropped my dick on Darlene's mouth. She stretched her lips over the head and took it in using her tongue to clean my shaft. When she was done I had her and Keisha move up on the bed and lay down between them. I pulled them to me and dragged the covers over us. With a chocolate beauty on one side and a blonde on the other we dozed off.

CJ woke us about three hours later asking if we wanted to go out, in a little while, for a late lunch. My stomach grumbled so I said yes but we needed some time to shower and clean up. I pulled Darlene to me and suckled on a nipple then pulled Keisha to me and sucked on hers. "Can I plan on you ladies staying with me tonight or do you have to go home."

They both snuggled into me. "Schools out and we can stay as long as you want us." I got them up and we went into the shower. With warm water flowing from the rain showerhead we took our time rubbing each other clean. I had to taste them all over to make sure they didn't miss anything and they had to spend a lot of time licking on my shaft and balls to make sure I was clean. When we got out of the shower I reminded them of the house rules against shorts, panties and bras. I smiled and told them they would have to pass my inspection before we left. They went to find the other ladies and borrow something to wear since Darlene only had the Levis she wore here and Keisha only brought shorts.

We ended up taking to vehicles since there were nine of us. Keisha, Darlene, Alissa and I went in Alissa's car and everyone else went in Keisha's car. When we got to the restaurant Keisha and Darlene hugged up next to me. "You forgot to inspect us before we left." They slid my hands up under their tops so I could feel their bare breasts then slipped them under their very short skirts and placed them on their bald baby smooth mounds. We must have been quite the group walking in. a 51 year old man with 8 young women. One 18yo blonde on one arm and an 18yo black girl on the other. We had to wait 20 minutes for them to put together seating for us and we ended up in the middle of the dining room with everyone glancing at us, especially with Keisha and Darlene sitting so close to me.

While we were eating we were talking about what we had planned for the next few weeks. Amanda reminded us of their classes on Wednesday evening and Saturday and Sunday. Friday was the 'Trash the birth control pills' celebration and Destiny was leaving with me to help Katrina move. Destiny really perked up when that came up. The next weekend was their big graduation sleepover weekend, 20 eighteen year old girls in the house for three days, lucky me.

Then Amanda said, "The weekend after that is our big ceremony." The girls all looked at me like they knew something I didn't. "Everything has been taken care of. All you have to do is show up on time. This will be something we will remember for a long time. Marissa and Carly have volunteered to chaperone you that Friday and Saturday to keep you out of trouble and get you to the ceremony on time." They were all laughing at me needing a chaperone but past experience told me it would be an interesting Friday evening.

When we left the restaurant it was already getting dark so we just headed home. When we got there, Destiny and Christina said they had to go home. They said they would come back tomorrow for Keisha. I headed for the pool for the first time in days, just wanting to do a few laps and then relax but six naked girls had other ideas. Four of them jumped on me, wrestling me to the deck, as Amanda and Katrina sat in loungers egging them on. I knew I couldn't win but it sure was fun trying. I was grabbing pussies and tits and having them pushed in my face at the same time. One of them had a grip on my dick and I heard Darlene say, "Damn his dick is getting hard again.

I quit resisting and laid there letting them play. Keisha put her pussy over my face and I could feel hands and lips on my dick and balls. As Keisha rubbed her wet pussy on my lips my legs were pulled up and spread. One pair of Lips engulfed my shaft as another pair tried to swallow my balls. Pressure was building in my groin and as I got close, a tongue drove into my ass. As it pushed in my cock erupted spewing cum into the lips around it. They pulled off and the rest shot in the air landing on my stomach. Keisha came on my face as Alissa, CJ and Anna licked the come off my belly. While I was licking Keisha clean, all four suddenly moved off of me.

I looked up at Amanda and Katrina standing over me. "It's our turn now dear." They laid down beside me with their heads in my thighs and a hand on my dick. They passed it back and forth taking turns with it. While one stroked it the other was kissing and sucking on the tip. I took Amanda's leg and pulled her across me placing her where I could put my tongue to her slit and the brown star of her anus. When I ran my tongue thru her slit she moaned with my shaft in her mouth. As she did Katrina's lips sucked my testicles into her mouth and her tongue rolled them around like marbles.

As I drove my tongue deep in her silky tunnel Amanda rose up and ground her slit to my mouth. Katrina got up and straddled my waist, using one hand and placing my dick to her pussy, sitting down and taking it deep inside her. "Mmmmm that feels as good as it did the first time" Amanda and Katrina were kissing and playing with each other's breasts as Katrina rode my shaft and Amanda rubbed her clit on my tongue. Katrina's tight, newly deflowered velvet hole was tight and milking my shaft. I was thrusting my hips up trying to push my shaft deeper into Katrina when Amanda shook and drove her crotch down cutting off my air as she flooded me with her sweet nectar. I drove up one more time and fired a load deep into Katrina's hot vagina. They both rolled off of me and helped me sit up so they could hold me tight.

I finally made it to the pool but without enough energy to swim my laps. The girls tried to make it up to me by taking turns hugging me and rubbing their mounds on my legs. Keisha and Darlene were the last. Keisha asked if I was ready to call it a night since I had to be up early for work. As we walked thru the house Darlene asked if we could just lie together like we did last night. She really liked it and thought Keisha would to. I hadn't yet figured out why all these girls liked sleeping while they suckled on my dick.

I got into bed with them on either side, their heads resting on my thighs. Darlene told Keisha to take the head of my dick in her mouth and just relax and suck as she went to sleep. Darlene placed Keisha's leg across my chest with her chocolate pussy just an inch from my lips. "Maybe Mr. Bill will give you special wake up kisses in the morning." Then she moved enough to be able to suck my balls into her mouth and hold them there while Keisha nursed on my dick. That's how I fell asleep, with the sweet musky aroma of Keisha in my nostrils.

I woke up about 30 minutes before my alarm and Keisha was still lying with her pussy in my face. I felt her suckle on my dick every minute or so like a sleeping baby with a bottle. I put my hands on her hips and gently spread her outer lips. I kissed each of her inner lips before taking each one and sucking softly on it. Keisha moaned in her sleep and sucked faster on my dick. When I ran my tongue thru her slit she took more of me in to her mouth and continued sucking. As I drove my tongue into her wet tunnel she woke with a groan and started bobbing on my shaft and taking in all she could without gagging and stroking the rest. Our movements woke Darlene and she began sucking on my balls.

Keisha was rocking her hips on my face as I kept on tonguing her pussy. When I moved to her swollen nub she shuddered hard and groaned around my cock. She was running her tongue around the head of my dick when I said I was ready to come. Darlene took my balls from her mouth and I felt two sets of lips on the head of my dick. I shot five big ropes of cum before it slowed to a dribble. When it stopped they both turned to smile at me with cum on their cheeks and more on their tongues. When they had swallowed and licked the goo from each other's faces they turned around and put their heads on my shoulders and wiggled close to me.

Keisha said, "I think I like your white boy cum and it sure feels like you like my black pussy. Let's don't wait so long to do this again." I hugged both of them and promised to see them again soon. I got up and dressed for work and as I walked outside both of them walked out with me nude. When I got on my bike she said, "Your ladies told us to remind you to ride safe because you have a lot to come home to now including a baby. Oh and I almost forgot." With that she pulled me down putting a nipple to my mouth for me to kiss.

Darlene stepped up and said the same thing and pulled me to her breast also. "You never get enough of a good thing." I rode off with a blonde and my Nubian princess waving naked in my mirror. When I got home Katrina had left to pack out her apartment, Destiny had came and picked up Keisha and Darlene to take them home and Marisa and Carly had asked to use the truck another day to finish their move. Monday and Tuesday night were kind of quiet with the girls on line studying for the motorcycle test. When I came home Wednesday I expected to find the house empty with all four ladies gone to their first motorcycle class. So I was surprised to see Marisa in the kitchen naked except for an apron that barely went from her nipples to her below her mound.

She must have heard the door because without turning around she said, "I'll be your cook and company for dinner. There's no sense in both of us eating alone. Beside I want to get to know the man that might be my baby's daddy one day. Why don't you go get out of those work clothes? Dinner will be ready by then." I just said 'Ok' and headed off to the bedroom. When I came back out, without my clothes, she was nowhere to be seen. "I'm in the family room."

When I walked in she had put two plates of spaghetti, salads and two beers on the coffee table in front of the couch. The TV was on the news and she was sitting, nude, with her legs folded under her in the middle of the couch. "I thought we could just eat, watch some news and talk. From what I have seen you don't get much time for that." When I sat down she put a towel in my lap and handed me the spaghetti and salad. "It's hot and I don't want my sisters getting mad at me if you have an accident." She picked up her plate and sat down next to me pressing her hip against mine.

We ate dinner and had our beers while we watched at the news. When we were done she carried the dishes to the kitchen and brought us a couple of cold beers. I was sitting on the end of the couch so when she came back in she handed me a beer and sat down in my lap leaning back against the arm. She put her arm around me and just sat there looking at me. "Does it bother you having me sitting in your lap like this?"

"No, in fact it's kind of nice. And it doesn't hurt that you're easy on the eyes, especially this close"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"NO, what brought that on?"

"I can feel your member swelling under my butt. Are you sure you don't want to have sex?"

"Hey I'm a guy. If you sat naked on any guys lap he'd get an erection or he'd be dead. If you're asking me to have sex with you I would say yes, but I thought you wanted to talk, not play."

"We are talking and I already know more than you think from tonight. You've been sitting with me touching you for more than an hour and haven't made one move on me. I sat in your lap and you still didn't try to touch me. I even asked you to have sex and you still haven't done anything. That makes you a pretty good guy. What I want to know is why you just go along with everything my sister's want."

"One reason is because it makes me happy. The other is even though they got me out of my funk after my wife's death I still haven't figured out why them, or you for that matter, want me. Besides I like being surrounded by young beautiful women and waking up looking at them and you is one hell of a way to stay young. Now can you tell me why you thing I should be the guy to get you and Carly pregnant?"

That caught her off guard and it took her a bit to respond. "My sisters talk about you like you're the best thing that has ever happened to them. When you're not around they talk like you are some kind of wonderful person. You treat them like ladies and behave like a gentleman except when they ask, almost beg you, to treat them like sex toys and sluts. Anna is proud that she's your baby slut. The more I'm around you the more I feel the same way. I haven't seen you treat any of these girls any way except the way they want and you even try to talk them out of that. If that's in your genes that's what Carly and I want in our children. That's why we want you to be our baby's daddy."

"If I agree, when do you want to start trying?"

"Well just coincidentally, women are their most fertile two weeks before their period. For me that was yesterday so my body is ready now. The only problem is I've never had regular sex with a man. I've done oral and even anal a couple of times but never vaginally. That's another reason we picked you. My sisters said you made sure they were ok before and after they gave you their virginity and made them feel special."

"Are you really ready or do you still want to wait like you told me before?"

"Will you be gentile and hold me until morning?"

"I'll hold you all week if that what you want and nothing will happen if you change your mind. Do you want me to carry you to my bed?"

"Would you?" I had her move off my lap, got up and picked her up in my arms. She put her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Take me and make me yours. I want to feel what my sisters feel." I took her to my bedroom, placed her on the bed and closed the door. I lay down next to her propped up on one elbow and just looked at her laying there. With her brunette hair spread out around her head and her brown eyes wide open with excitement she was a vision of beauty. Her breasts were heaving from anticipation as I traced circles around her breasts and nipples with my finger. Her stomach fluttered as I traced circles down just above her mound. When I cupped her mound with my hand she moaned and opened her legs.

When I bent down to kiss her lips as I rubbed my palm across her mound, she put her arms around me and crushed her lips to mine. Her tongue slipped between our lips and she hungrily lapped the inside of my mouth. When I kissed her ears and neck she groaned and lifted her breasts to me. As soon as my lips touched a nipple she jerked and a tremor ran thru her body. I ran my tongue around her nipples tracing a line thru each little bump on her areolas with the tip. Her body was shaking as I placed my mouth over a nipple and sucked in as much of a breast as I could before flicking the nipple with my tongue. As I sucked on one breast I rolled the other nipple between my fingers and softly pulled on it.

"Oh damn I'm going to have an orgasm and you haven't been past my tit's. If this is how you treat my sisters, no wonder they stay with you. OH SHIT." I reached down and placed two fingers in her parted lips and pulled them back coated with the nectar from her orgasm. When I brought it to my lips I detected the faint aroma of strawberries mixed with her strong female musk. When I put them to my lips it was like I had just pulled them from a bowl of sweet jam. Marisa was the sweetest of the sisters in more ways than one. I could hardly wait to pierce her honey hole with my tongue. I put my lips back on her nipple and teased some more before kissing across the soft flesh of her stomach to the top of her shaved, baby smooth mound.

I put my lips to the top of the cleft and put a soft kiss on it before sliding my tongue in. "Ooooohhhh, more. Please more." As she spread her legs further opening her outer lips so her wet inner lips were visible. When I pulled her outer lips apart more so I could access her clit she pulled on my leg until I was kneeling over her head. She put both hands on my shaft, stroking it as she guided the tip to her lips. Pre-cum was already seeping out and she was flicking it off with her tongue. "Mmmmm, now I know why Anna and CJ said they like sleeping sucking on your cock. With that taste in my mouth all night, I want to try it to."

When I sucked her little nub between my lips she let out a deep groan as she took half of me in her mouth. She gagged as it hit her throat so she pulled it out and gasped. "How do they get that thing all the way in?"

"Katrina asked the same question. It just takes practice. Some take to it faster than others. But I'll let you practice all you want." I buried my face back in her crotch and licked my way thru her slit. When I stopped and put my tongue in her virgin tunnel it just touched her intact hymen. She pushed her hips to my face and squirted me with her delicious nectar. "Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm…. ca…ca… cumming." With her sucking on my dick and her virgin pussy on my tongue my nuts felt like they were about to bust. I had to get off of her before I wasted my seed in her mouth. I lay down next to her and pulled her on top of me. "Why did you stop?"

"I wasn't sure I could keep from cumming in your mouth and that won't help you get pregnant." She bent down so I could massage her breasts and suck on her nipples as she rocked her hips, sliding my shaft between her lips. I held her hips as she rose up and put the head of my dick at the entrance to her virgin piece of heaven. "This is your choice. You can do it all at once or go slow."

Before I could say anything else she drove herself down burying the full length of my shaft I the tight confines of her hot deflowered vagina. "Oh damn, it feels so good and doesn't hurt as much as I thought." She put her hands on my chest for support and grit her teeth as she started sliding up my shaft. "Mmmmm, there's a little stinging but your cock stretching my pussy feels much better." She was slowly riding up and down and moaning each way. She was moving faster and driving down harder when I felt my nuts tightening again. I pulled her to me and made her stop so we could roll over.

I pulled my knees up between her legs. Took her ankles in my hands and started driving into her tunnel. I was lost in lust when her head went back, her body shook and her back arched "Oh god fill me with your seed and give me a baby. Please fuck me pregnant." I blew what felt like a quart of cum into her virgin womb, hoping it didn't take so I could have her as a partner for a long time. When I finished and she had milked the last of my seed, I pulled out and put her legs together so nothing would leak out.

When I lay next to her she started to sit up and I told her to just lay there and let her egg soak in my swimmers. She giggled a little and said "Then bring your cock up here and let me have another taste." I moved up and straddled her chest. She began licking my cum coated shaft like a large lollipop. "Mmmmm, Mmmmm, Mmmmm" was all I heard until she had licked every inch clean and even sucked on my balls. "Now lay down and hold me, please." I laid back down next to her with my head on her arm, a leg across her hips and put my lips on her nipple. She put her arm around me and kissed the top of my head. That's the way my four ladies found us when they came home.

"Well, what have you to been up to, as if I couldn't guess?" I opened my eyes to see Anna and when I looked around the other three were standing around the bed.

Marisa smiled at the group and said, "We've been making a baby." The girls were just standing there speechless until Anna jumped up on the bed and hugged Marisa.

"Sister does this mean you're not….?"

"Yep"

"And you guys….?"

"Yep, your Mr. Bill is now 4 for 4. We all gave him our virginity and he is giving us baby's."

"Don't you think it should be 'Our Mr. Bill' now that you're in his bed to?" The next thing I I knew they were all on the bed basically in a pile on top of us laughing and congratulating Marisa on her new status as a non-virgin and welcoming her to our extended family. When they were done they dragged us out of bed to the family room and Amanda appeared with a cold bottle of champagne.

"This was left over from our last celebration. I think this is a good time to finish it." We celebrated until the champagne was all gone then I walked Marisa back to the bedroom and we got back in the bed and pulled the covers over us.

"I promised to hold you till morning."

She snuggled into my arms and the last thing she said before falling asleep was, "I know why my sisters love you."

When my alarm woke me Marisa was still clinging tightly to me. I tried to slip away and let her sleep but she woke up and pulled me back to her. "What's this, sneaking out like a thief in the night? Take my virginity then leave without even a kiss." When she saw my confused look she said, "I'm only kidding. Let's get in the shower and get you ready for work." We were standing under the warm water soaping each other when she said, "If your ladies say ok can we do this again tonight? Yesterday today and Friday are when they say I'm most likely to get pregnant and you're going to be gone Friday. Then we have to wait until next month."

"I guess I'll have to see if I have a sexy present on my bed when I get home. By the way if you're going to be part of the family we can practice a lot before next month." She hugged me tight and said she would see what she could arrange. When I was dressed and went out to leave she walked out with me holding my hand and swinging our arms like a school girl. I got on my bike and she climbed up to sit side saddle in my lap.

I know what my sisters say we should tell you every time you take off on your bike but I want to say there are six women who care deeply for you and want you to be safe at home with them so be careful. But I would like to have you kiss my breasts like you do for them. I love your lips anywhere on me." I kissed both of her breasts and lingered on her nipples. I was going to have to get back home a little early I think. As I rode off I was wondering again what I had gotten myself into.

When I got home the house seemed empty until I heard laughter on the back deck. I looked out the kitchen window and saw six naked women sitting around the picnic table that was loaded with food. Anna looked up, saw me and after waving ran inside. She jumped up, wrapped her arms and legs around me and started kissing all over my face.

"Hi daddy I haven't had much chance to hold you lately and I need to make up for it. Let's get you undressed and outside for dinner. We've just been waiting for you to get here." She got down and pulled me to the bedroom where she slapped my hands away when I started to unbutton my shirt. Let me. It's like unwrapping a present." She took off my shirt then had me sit on the bed so she could take off my boots and socks. She stood me back up and unfastened my pants. "Now to see what you have in there for me." She slid my pants down and my shaft sprang free almost hitting her in the eye.

"Oh daddy, I know we are supposed to be letting you get Marisa pregnant but it would sure be nice if you let me suck on that big stick for a few minutes before we go back out side. I promise I'll stop when you tell me to, but my lips are craving that meat. Please daddy, please?" I stepped out of my pants and sat back on the bed.

"Baby girl you know I'll give you anything you want but I want something to."

"What's that daddy?" I lay back on the bed and pointed at my mouth.

"Your sweet pussy right here." She squealed with delight as she climbed up on the bed.

"Daddy you sure know how to sweet talk your baby slut." She wiggled her butt as she lowered her moist lips to my face and slipped her lips down my shaft. I drove my tongue into baby sluts pussy and licked it in time with her lips sliding on my shaft. I had missed the taste of her tart musk and I tried to suck as much from her as I could. I sucked on her clit as she moaned and held my dick as deep as it would go. I felt my balls start to tighten and I pushed her off of me. "No daddy, just a little more, please?"

"You promised to stop."

"But you feel and taste so good." I turned her around and gave her a kiss.

"We need to go outside before they come looking for us." We walked out to the deck together. Baby slut was holding my dick in her hand like she was leading me and sat me down next to Marisa. She leaned over to her and spoke in a stage whisper.

"I made sure he had a big load for you tonight sister." Then she licked her lips and sat down at the table. They had gone all out. There were fried chicken breasts and thighs with potatoes and cream gravy for me and they were having smoked sausage, brauts and hot dogs. There had to be a message there somewhere. When dinner was done and the table cleared we sat outside and enjoyed the sunset together.

As we sat there Marisa said, "I talked with Alissa and CJ and we have come up with a schedule. We worked out when our periods fall and backed up two weeks to when we would our most fertile. All of your women have agreed to let us each have those three days with you."

"What about Kat?"

"We can add her in once she gets moved. We're gonna keep you very happy until we are all pregnant and then make you happier with beautiful babies." By this time Marisa had moved into my lap with her arms around my neck and Anna was sitting cuddled to my side. Alissa, CJ and Amanda had decided to get in the pool and while I was holding Marisa, Amanda walked up the steps with water running down her body. As I watched it drip from her breast and run down her stomach, I noticed for the first time she had developed a baby bump. It made her look just that much more sensual to me.

They stretched out on the loungers as I got Marisa and Anna headed to the water. I wanted to swim some laps but they wanted to play. We reached a compromise, they let me swim after I promised Marisa I'd let Anna join us tonight. After half a dozen laps they decided I was going to tire myself out so they pulled me to the side of the pool and worked on convincing me we should go inside. With breasts and pussies rubbing against me and both of them nibbling on my ears and neck it didn't take long. They told me to give them ten minutes then join them.

I got out, dried of and laid down next to Amanda and put my hand on her stomach. "Pregnant looks good on you, I can't wait for you to get bigger so I can show you off." She put her hand on mine and said, "I can't wait until we find out if we have a boy or a girl." I held her until she reminded me I had a hot date in the bedroom.

When I went in the bedroom Marisa and Anna were sitting together with their legs folded under them in the middle of the bed. They were cheek to cheek looking at me staring at them. They were wearing matching blue shear lace baby dolls and tiny g-string bottoms that hid nothing but enhanced everything. Marisa said, "Do you like they way your presents are wrapped? Would you like to come up here and start unwrapping them?" I got up on the bed with them and pulled Anna to me. She raised her arms and I pulled her baby doll over her head. As I bent down to take one of her nipples in my mouth, Marisa joined me at the other one.

She lay back on the bed as we continued to caress her breasts and suck on her nipples. I rose up and pulled Marisa with me. I pulled her top off but she pushed me down next to Anna then bent over us so we both could take a breast in our mouth. As we suckled on her breasts she reached down with one hand and wrapped it around my shaft and stroked. After a few minutes Marisa turned to straddle Anna and slipped her g-string off before spreading her legs. Marisa spread Anna's lips then ran her tongue thru her slit while Anna was pulling her g-string off.

I watched as Anna pulled Marisa down and placed her lips on her clit and sucked. Marisa moaned into Anna's pussy as her body shivered. As Anna slid her tongue in to Marisa's pussy I bent down and ran my tongue thru her crack and around the star of her ass. As I licked across it she gave a little wiggle and when I pushed the tip at its center she pushed back. When her star relaxed I pushed my tongue in as far as I could and moved it around. I put my fingers between Anna's lips and Marisa pussy and wet them with her juices.

I replaced my tongue with one finger and slid it all the way in. Her sphincter was clenching and relaxing around my digit. When it relaxed I slipped in another finger and then a third and spread them stretching her ring as she drove back against my hand. She raised her head and looked back at me. "I'm ready. I want you to put your cock in my ass. I want you to fuck my ass, then fuck my pussy and fill me with your seed."

I knelt behind her and put my shaft where Anna lips were on Marisa's pussy. Anna took my shaft in her mouth and ran her tongue around it before putting it to Marisa's wet hole. I slid it in several times until it was coated with her juices and slick before pulling out, removing my fingers from her anus and pressing the head of my dick against it. As the head slipped in Marisa raised her head again. "Mmmmm, put it all in. Fill my ass with cock." I slowly slid it all in and she groaned until my balls were against her pussy and I stopped. As I held it there Anna reached up and sucked in my balls swabbing them with her tongue.

I pulled back a little and Anna released my balls so I could fuck Marisa's ass. I was holding her waist and stroking into her as Marisa grunted on each stroke. "That's if baby, fuck my ass. Pound it deep and long." I could hear Anna slurping at Marisa's pussy as an orgasm over took her. While Marisa was still shaking from her orgasm I pulled my dick from her ass and guided it to her pussy. Anna complained that she wasn't done but moved anyway and licked my dick where it was disappearing into Marisa's tight sleeve. "Oh Bill fuck me. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant."

My groin was already getting tight and it only took a few minutes until I shot my cum deep in her pussy to join the swimmers already there trying to find and penetrate her fertile egg. When I stopped pumping into her my legs felt like rubber and I rolled back on the bed watching her keep shaking as Anna assaulted her clit. When they finished they turned and laid down next to me. Anna looked at me and asked if she could show Marisa how to deep throat.

"If that's what she wants, go ahead." Anna and Marisa both jumped up and kissed me before they turned around and laid down supporting themselves on one elbow with their lips touching my dick. They took turns licking it free of Marisa and my mixed cum. Anna stretched her lips over the head and slowly swallowed all 8".

Marisa just watched. "I don't know how you can take all of that down sister."

Anna raised her head. "Take it in until it just starts to feel like you're going to gag and hold it there. Swallow and keep swallowing as you take a little more. Think of how much you want his all of his delicious meat in your mouth. As you swallow you'll feel it touch the opening to your throat and just keep trying to take in more. You'll feel it when it starts down. You don't have to do it all at once just keep trying every time you get to taste his cock. One day it will all go down like this." She swallowed my dick again and held it down swallowing around my shaft and making my balls tingle.

This time when she pulled off of it Marisa took it in her hand and slipped it into her mouth. She pushed her mouth down on it until she gagged. "Not that far. Just until you start to get that feeling, then stop, hold it and breathe." Marisa pushed down again just not as far and just held it. She lay down putting her cheek on my thigh as she suckled on my dick, occasionally making a small movement trying to take more. Anna laid her head on my other thigh and was watching her sister. "Sleep on it tonight and try again in the morning." Marisa just smiled and closed her eyes.

I woke in the middle of the night to Anna stroking on my dick while Marisa suckled, like Amanda had several nights before when Alissa was sucking just the same. She smiled up at me when she saw my eyes open and put a finger to her lips for me to be silent. She kept stroking as she moved one leg across my chest and slid back until her pussy lips were on my lips. I sucked on her inner lips and heard her moan so soft it sounded like a purr. Her grip on my shaft tightened as she continued stroking and purring. A couple of minutes later, as cum pumped thru my shaft and Anna's grip into Marisa's mouth, She swallowed most of it with only a little leaking past her lips onto her cheek as she smiled in her sleep.

Anna's nectar flowed into my mouth and I held as much as I could in my mouth and swallowed the rest. When she finished she turned around and put her head next to mine. I pulled her lips to mine and pushed my tongue coated with her juice into her mouth. She quickly sucked my tongue then pushed her tongue into my mouth to claim all she could. This time when she put her head back down she slept until my alarm went off.

Anna woke me when the alarm went off and Marisa was still nursing on my dick. When Anna shook her awake she took my dick from her mouth and sat up. Anna giggled at her and told her to go look in the mirror. When she came back from the bathroom she was hollering at us as we laughed. "How did I end up with all this dried cum on my face?" When she stopped laughing Anna told her what we had done. "Damn it, you could have at least woke me up so I could enjoy it to." We got in the shower, cleaning up and joking about last night.

Marisa said, "Don't I get another chance? You guys said wait until morning." I put her hand on my shaft and pushed her to her knees in front of me under the warm flowing water. She put the head in her mouth and slowly slid it in like Anna had told her. I felt her almost gag then put out a little before sliding back down. I could feel the tip touching the back of her mouth like a hair tickling. She back off and tried several more times holding herself down until she needed a breath each time. Soon I felt the tip of my dick hard against the back of her mouth and her throat was sucking at it.

I finally had to stop her so I could get ready for work. They walked out with me and Marisa gave me an extra long hug. "Thank you for the last two days. I know why CJ and Anna love you so much. I just hope you'll let Carly and I love you as much. Now get to work and hurry home safe. Tonight is the flushing of the pills ceremony." I did their little kissing of the breasts and hugs ceremony and rode off to work. I had a lot on my mind. Seven women that said they loved me and a weekend with one of them and a hot Nubian princess.

When I got home about 4:30 there were a couple of extra cars in the drive. Inside were my four ladies along with Marisa and Carly, and Lorraine and Kathy. Lorraine and Kathy ran up to me and hugged me. "Hi daddy we've missed you." They made sure to show me they were wearing the nipple clamps and labia clips they were required to wear around me and they both handed me the remotes for the vibrating eggs in their pussies. While we were catching up there was a knock at the door.

When I opened it Keisha and Christina were standing there side by side in short little skirts and tops that were little more than a 3" stretch band around their breasts. Keisha handed me a leather leash. Here's your pussy for the week end. She and Christina walked in and I was standing there holding a leash that was connected to a collar around Destiny's neck. She was totally nude except for whiskers drawn on her face and a pair of cat ears on her head. When I told her to come inside, Keisha said, "Pussies don't talk. Just tell her what to do." I pulled on the leash and she followed with a smile.

5 minutes later the girls were getting ready for their little ceremony and I was the only one dressed and I was leading a naked girl on a leash. Amanda said I was a little over dressed. When I went to the bedroom to get undressed and sat on the bed my 'pussy' jumped up on the bed and sat on her heels next to me. When I took my shirt off, she started licking my neck as she leaned against me and purred. I kicked off my shoes and stood up to take of my pants she jumped off the bed and sat on her heels in front of me watching. I sat down to pull my pants over my ankles and my 'pussy' moved forward to lick my thighs like she had my neck. She moved closer and licked at my flaccid shaft. As it started to stir I got up and pulled her up by the leash and walked back to the family room.

I sat on the end of the couch to watch them destroy their birth control pills and my 'pussy' sat on her heels in front of me and pushed my legs apart so she could sit between them. She started licking me like a cat again, this time putting her head against my leg and holding my shaft to her tongue. She just kept licking and licking as Alissa and CJ punched all the pills out of their holders and thru them in the trash. Alissa and CJ turned to me. "Now you can't poke in fun anymore. You have four women waiting for you to knock them up." everyone was laughing except Destiny, the pussy, She was busy licking my cock and balls like a cat.

"Don't pussy's like cream? Suck here." I moved the head of my dick to her lips and she licked off the pre-cum that was trickling out. She purred again then stretched her lips over the head and sucked on it as she gently stroked the shaft. When I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair she purred around my shaft again. Keeping my dick in her mouth she moved around to lie on her side on the couch like a feline. When I rubbed my hand down her back and side she moaned and nuzzled her head on me as she stroked me tighter. I cupped a breast with my hand and massaged it softly she stroked me faster and was sucking like she had a craving to fill.

When my balls let go with a stream of cum she swallowed it all then licked the tender tip like a cat before moving up onto my lap and nibbling at my ear. "Mmmmm, Mmmmm, mmeeooowww. Now are you ready for some real pussy?" She stood up and looked back at me. "Fuck this pussy kitty style and let all these ladies watch." My dick was still semi-hard and when she spread her legs and bent over, her anus winked at me and my dick rose to the occasion.

I got on my knees behind her. I had to taste this gorgeous chocolate pussy. I spread her outer lips and saw her inner lips were soaked with her juices. I put my nose close and inhaled her musky sweet female essence. It was intoxicating. I dipped my tongue between those soft inner lips and was rewarded with tart, slightly fruity taste that I would like to have in my mouth all night. As my tongue traced the outline of her lips my Kitty pussy responded. "Mmmmm, mmeeoooowww, wow. Kitty likes the way you treat pussy's." I pulled her to my lips to keep her from falling forward while I devoured her tasty nectar.

When my tongue slid into her tasty wet pussy, she trembled and her legs started shaking. "Kitty thinks you need to fill her pussy before her legs fail her." As much as I hated to give up this tasty treat I stood up, spread her cheeks and put my dick between her legs and slid it thru her wet lips. When it was coated in her slit juice I put it at the entrance to the delicious chocolate pussy I had just been eating greedily. I held her hips and slid all 8" into my cocoa kitty. "Oh god, Mr. Bill you just made Kitty's pussy very full and Kitty very happy. Now make Kitty cum."

I was stroking into her when I looked up to see all eyes on us. Marisa and Carly were holding each other with their hands roaming each other's bodies. Keisha and Christina were together with Christina's mouth locked on one of Keisha's breasts. Alissa, CJ and Anna were watching wide eyed as Amanda said, "Are we going to need a litter box for a new pet."

Destiny, 'Kitty', replied, Kitty is house broken and likes to sleep curled up at the feet of her master and his lady, if that's ok?"

Amanda smiled and said, "We'll see." As I fucked Kitty's pussy I put a finger in my mouth and wet it. I rubbed it around and across her pucker anus. She pushed back to me a little harder as I pressed the pucker. I tightened at first but as I slowly stroked the tip in her it started to relax.

"Do you want to fill Kitty's little ass? If you do, it will make kitty a very, very happy kitty. Kitty likes having big toms fuck her ass, almost as much as when they fuck Kitty's pussy." I slipped a second and then a third finger in. stroking her ass and pussy, listening to her meow and purr. Without warning I pulled my finger and dick out and drove my entire dick into her ass until my balls were pressed against her pussy. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Kitty's ass feels like it on fire and fuller than it's ever been. Fuck kitty's ass hard and make her cum, please." She was moaning until I hit bottom on each stroke. What I heard was "Mmmmm, ungh, Mmmmm, ungh, Mmmmm, ungh, Mmmmm, ungh."

I pulled out of Kitty's ass and shoved my dick back into her hot pussy and kept stroking. "Mmeeooww. Kitty's cumming, YYEEOOWWLL." As her body shuddered in its orgasmic throws, I pulled my dick from her pussy and pushed it into her ass again. Her legs went weak and all that held her up was my grip on her waist and my dick buried in her ass. Fuck….me…I can't…control…..my…body….fill…me with….your hot……cummmm." As I shot the first string of cum into her ass I pulled out and shot another on her ass hole before I got my dick in her pussy and finished spraying her pussy with my seed. My legs were giving out also and I fell back on the couch pulling her with me.

When we landed it drove my dick an inch deeper than when we were standing up. "Oh fuck I think you pushed it into my throat." She leaned back against me with her legs outside mine and my softening shaft still deep inside her. CJ and Anna were on their knees in front of us as soon as I sat down.

"Daddy can we taste you and your Kitty?" I pulled Kitty's legs up to her chest as my dick slipped from her cummy pussy. I let her slide down my lap until they both could lick at her pussy. I watched as they slurped noisily at our cum that was dribbling out. When they finished she sat next to me nuzzling my chest as CJ and Anna took turns sucking on my dick and licking it clean. Soon I had a Kitty in my lap with Anna and CJ cuddling at my sides. Amanda walked by and reminded me it was 8pm already and I needed to leave pretty soon to go help Kat move in College Station.

I finally got Anna and CJ to let me up. When Destiny Kitty stood up she handed me the leash that was still attached to the collar around her neck. "I'm yours for the weekend, master." Then she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "I will do anything you want." This could get interesting.

* * *

The Girls Next Door – 13

I handed Destiny Kitty the leash and told her to have my ladies help her find a skirt and top shorter and tighter than she had worn to dinner with us with a pair of 6" and bring them to me. I got dressed and went out to hook up the trailer to my truck and wait for her. When they brought her out she had two stretch bands of cloth. Amanda said the tube top was so small it would barely hide her nipples and if she pulled the skirt down to far, the top of her slit would be exposed. Destiny looked at me and said "Kitty will wear less if you want her to." I had her throw the skirt and top in the back seat before putting on the heels and sitting up front with me.

We pulled out and started our two hour drive to Katrina's apartment. Half way there I pulled into a small mom and pop convenience store/gas station. I handed her my debit card and told her to go pay. She looked at me a moment and I said she could put on her clothes. She looked around and we didn't see any cameras. The next thing I knew she had hopped out and was walking across the lot with her shoulders back, her breasts sticking out proudly and the leash in one hand. She walked up to the counter handed over the card and a moment later waved at me to start. As I waited for the tank to fill I watched her walking casually around the store. When I was done and hung up the nozzle I saw her walk back to the counter and sign the receipt. Then she waved at me to come in.

When I got there she was talking with a woman about her age standing behind the counter. Destiny Kitty handed me the leash and turned back to the lady. "This is Kitty's owner." The lady looked at me.

"How do you make her do this?"

I don't make her do anything. She is here because she wants to be. She is a free woman and makes her own decisions. She is fee to go anytime she wants, Right Kitty?"

She hugged my arm between her caramel breasts and looked up at me. "Puurrr, Meeooooww, Kitty loves her owner and would never want to leave. He loves Kitty so much and treats her so good." I led her out the door by the leash and she turned as we left to throw a kiss at the woman. As she climbed into the truck, a car with two girls pulled in next to us. One of the girls rolled down a window to talk to me.

"Is she really naked?"

Destiny Kitty stepped back out of the truck still wearing only her 6" heels and the cat ears on her head. "Meow, Yes Kitty is wearing what her owner likes." One of the girls asked if they could take a picture. "Meow, only if my owner can take a picture of all three of us together naked, meow." The girls looked at each other whispering and giggling.

"Ok but not here and only if you're 'Owner' gets naked with us. If he gets to see us we want to see him." Kitty snuggled up to my side and whispered in my ear.

"Meow, Kitty thinks she can get them to play. Is that what you would like Master." When I nodded she turned back to the girls. "Meow, my owner agrees but wants to know where you want to go." They said they were on their way home to their apartment just down the road and invited us to join them for a drink. We followed them there and after we found parking for the truck and trailer walked to their apartment with Kitty still nude clinging to my arm, whispering. "Purr, Kitty is so wet and hot. She needs her owners cock in her pussy soon, Please?"

Inside the girl's apartment they thru their purses on a table and brought out cold beers before standing side by side facing us. "Who gets to un-wrap who?" Destiny Kitty purred as she stepped up to the brunette, gave her a quick kiss and began unbuttoning her blouse. The blonde stepped towards me, pulling her tank top over her head as she did. That exposed her braless 36B breasts. "Well you can see mine. Now let's see yours." She unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off before unfastening my shorts and letting them drop to the floor. She took my dick in her hand and turned to the other girls. "Damn Diane I know why she does whatever he wants." Diane looked over the head of Kitty, who was unfastening her skirt while she kissed a nipple, and smiled as the blonde stroked my dick smearing pre-cum over the head. "You better save some of that for me." Just then Kitty dropped her skirt and slid her fingers in Diane's pussy causing her to roll her eyes back and lean heavily against her.

As Kitty eased Diane to the floor, the blonde helped me step out of my shorts before stepping back and dropping her little skirt. The only thing she had left was a tiny black mini G-string. She turned her back to me as she hooked her thumbs in the sides then bent at the waist as she slid them to her ankles. Before she stood up she reached between her legs with one hand and slid a finger thru her slit before slipping it into her pussy. She pulled it out, stood up and walked towards the bedrooms using her finger to indicate I should follow. When I entered the bedroom she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. "What do I call you? I can't keep calling you Kitty's owner."

"Just call me Bill. And what do I call the girl that's about to suck my cock?"

She said "Lisa" just before I put the head to her mouth and she stretched her lips over it. She was bobbing on my cock getting about half in and hitting the back of her mouth when she pulled off and looked up. "Just so you know I don't deep throat." Then she went to alternating between sucking and stroking. She was doing an excellent job but I wanted to find out if that tight little pussy tasted as good as it looked. I took my cock out of her mouth, crawled up on the bed with my head on the pillows and pulled her on top of me. I slid her up until I could suckle on her breast then moved her higher kissing across her stomach to hers Mons. As soon as I could I slipped my hands between her legs, cupping her ass with my hands and guiding her pussy to my lips.

She was holding on to the headboard and as soon as my tongue touched her hole she shivered then started rubbing her pussy against my mouth like she was being fucked. It was only a minute before my tongue slickened with her juices and she was moaning with pleasure. As I did my best to take in all of her nectar while she rubbed her clit across my nose I felt a tight pussy descend on my cock. I was too busy with the tasty morsel on my lips to worry who it was. I just enjoyed the feeling of it being tight enough to stretch the skin on my cock as it rode up and down. Suddenly Lisa forced her pussy against my face and shook as her nectar flowed into my mouth. When she stopped shaking she lifted herself off of me and I saw it was Diane riding my cock while Kitty was kissing and playing with her breasts. Diane's head was back with her eyes closed. I could tell she was enjoying the double treatment. When Kitty realized Lisa had moved she looked spoke to me. "Kitty and Lisa did not want to miss out on the fun.

Diane moved next to Lisa opposite Kitty. "Oh sister you have to take a ride on his tongue. It's like a magic wand." Lisa leaned down and kissed my lips before licking Diane's juices from my chin.

"She tastes good on you but I think I taste better." With that she slid up my body pulling my still hard cock from her tight pussy. She stopped long enough to let me lick and suck each nipple then moved into the position Diane had left. Straddling my head, rubbing her pussy slit on my tongue and lips. Her pussy was hotter and she was right. It tasted as sweet as honey. As I tongued her hole and drank her nectar I felt another pussy slide down my shaft. Kitty was good but not this tight so it had to be Diane. She was already excited from her pussy licking and was moving faster and harder as she rode me. Lisa's pussy was throbbing on my tongue from having ridden my 8" cock. My crotch and mouth were suddenly deluged with girl come as Diane and Lisa yelled and came at the same time.

Both were gasping for air and Diane's pussy was milking my cock with each deep breath she drew. When they rolled off to one side Kitty snuggled up to me and whispered in my ear. "Has Kitty's owner had enough or is he ready to fill his Kitty with his cum." My balls were aching from having two tight little pussies ride my cock and get off before I could. I rolled on top of Kitty, spread her legs with my knees and drove my cock in as deep as it would go. "MEEEEOOOOOWWWW FUCK ME. FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT, FILL KITTY WITH CUM."

Her yell drew Diane and Lisa to us. As I raised Kitty's legs to my shoulders and drove deeper into her, they began sucking on her nipples and taking turns rubbing her clit. My groin tightened and just as my cum boiled out to fill Kitty, her legs shook and her chocolate pussy flooded me with her cum. "MEEEEOOOOOOW, KITTY IS CUMMING." She pulled Diane and Lisa tight to her breasts as her body shook and I continued pounding her pussy as I pumped cum into it. When her orgasm subsided I pulled my dick out and spread her legs wide.

"Which of you ladies wants to clean up Kitty's chocolate pussy?" Lisa looked at Diane and smiled.

Was it good sister?" When Diane nodded yes Lisa moved down Kitty's body and took a slow lick at her clit. "Mmmmm, Kitty pussy and Bill cum is delicious." While I watched her sucking and gobbling cum from Kitty's pussy, Lisa crawled next to me, took my cock in one hand and licked the head like a lollipop. "Bill cock and Kitty cum is good to." 5 minutes later, after they finished licking us clean and licking their lips, I was laying with Diane on top, resting her head on my shoulder and Kitty, pressed against me, had Lisa lying with her head between her breasts. "Lisa aren't you glad we decided to stop for a fill up on the way home?" Yeah, but it didn't know it meant getting filled with cock to." We lay there together for a few minutes until I said Kitty and I had to get to College Station tonight. "Can't you stay tonight and go in the morning?"

"Sorry, no. We were supposed to be there already. But we still need to take some pictures for you." We got off the bed and went out to the living room and started taking pictures with our phones. The first few were ordinary naked pics. Diane and Lisa. Diane, Lisa and Kitty. Then Diane, Lisa and me then they wanted more. There was Diane with her face in Kitty's pussy, Diane and Kitty in a sixty nine, and the same picks with Lisa and Kitty. Then they took turns kissing and sucking each other's breasts as I kept clicking away. It got more interesting when Lisa and Diane wanted picture with my cock. More specifically with it stuck in them. Kitty was more than willing to take the picks. So I found my cock in both pussies and both throats, Lisa even tried a deep throat for her picture.

When all the pictures were complete we crowded into their shower to cleanup. After a lot of rubbing and groping we finally got out and dried off. Lisa and Diane did their best to convince us to stay, but eventually gave up. I got dressed and Kitty had her collar, leash and ears back on. Diane drew her new whiskers and we were ready to leave. Instead of hugs and kisses in the apartment they walked out to the truck with us, naked as Kitty. They stood next to the truck naked as the day they were born hugging us and asking again if we could spend the night. I looked back as I drove away and saw them skipping back to their apartment arm in arm.

As I pulled onto the highway Kitty handed me a piece of paper. "Purr, they gave Kitty their phone numbers and asked if Kitty and maybe her owner would visit again." I handed back the paper and told her that she could visit them anytime she wanted but I already had enough women in my life. "Meow, Kitty loves her owner. Can he drive with Kitty in his lap?" I slid the seat back a little more and patted my lap. Kitty moved into my lap with her back to the door, snuggled into my lap and put her head on my shoulder. She took my right hand and pressed it to her left breast, purred and sat that way until we got to Katrina's place. When I pulled in and stopped she put her arms around my neck and hugged me as she whispered, "Promise Kitty she can sleep curled up next to owner tonight, Please?" When I told it was not a problem she hugged me again and said, "Let's get inside and go to bed. Kitty is really tired."

Katrina lived in a duplex and when I walked up with Naked Kitty clutching my arm I saw a sliver of light thru the neighbors curtains that quickly disappeared when I looked that way. I knocked on her door and a minute or so later she cracked it open peeked out then opened the door all the way. "It's after 1am. I thought you were going to be here earlier."

Kitty giggled and I said, "We kind of got delayed. We'll tell you all about it in the morning." Kat was still half asleep so Kitty and I headed back to one of the bedrooms but Kat dragged me to hers.

You're here now and I'm not sleeping alone." Soon I was in the middle of her queen sized bed with Kat laying half on me on my right side and Kitty laying the same way on my left. Life was good and I was tired.

I woke up with the morning sun shining thru the window. Both women were lying exactly where they were when I fell asleep except they both had a hand holding my shaft. I thought about waking them but damn, it felt nice with nothing going on just lying here with all this girl flesh and breasts pressing against me. I was going to just lay here a while but my dick gave me away. I was thinking about their hands on my shaft and it started growing. Kat must have felt it because her grip tightened and she kissed my chest. "Looks like my dream is coming true, I was dreaming I was getting ready to give my favorite man a fabulous morning blow job."

Kat kissed and licked her way down across my stomach to my dick. She was licking around the head and when she tried to move Kitty's hand it woke her up. She looked around and saw Kat licking on my dick and smiled. "Kitty likes cream. Can she have some to?" Kat just nodded as she kept licking. Soon I had two tongues sliding up and down my shaft. When Kat sucked the head between her lips and continued down my shaft Kitty moved down to my balls and was rubbing them with one hand as she ran her tongue around them. They were doing one fine job of bring me close when they stopped and were giving each other wet sloppy kisses. Then they switched positions and again worked over my dick and balls. I warned them when I was about to cum and both of them pressed their lips on the head. When my cum spurted out they tried to catch it all but still ended up getting gobs on their cheeks and noses. Laughing, they sat up and used their fingers to wipe it off each other and lick it up.

When they were done I sat up against the headboard and they crawled up next to me. Katrina told us it was already 10 am. When I said we needed to start packing she told me everything was almost done. All we needed to do was stack it on the trailer and she had help coming at noon. I told Destiny that Kitty needed to go away until we were ready to go home. "Yes Master." That got Kat's attention.

With her best evil grin she said, "Is that how you like your women, submissive?"

"You know better than that. You been in my house and the last thing you ladies are, is submissive. If anything I'm the slave." She laughed at that

"So true, But how do you explain this?" Pointing at Destiny?

"She was brought to me on a lease and I was told this was her role play for the weekend so I'm doing my part."

"Anything huh, prove it." I thought about it for a minute then asked Kat to bend over the arm of the couch. "Why?"

"You want proof, I'll give you proof." Kat went to the end of her couch and bent over resting on her hands on the cushions. "Destiny lick and kiss her ass and make sure her asshole is clean and wet." Destiny moved behind Kat, got to her knees and spread her cheeks. Kat smiled as Destiny's kisses circled her butt cheeks and jumped when she touched her anal ring with the tip of her tongue. When I had watched enough I told destiny to go lay on her back on the couch where Kat could lick her pussy and I took her place behind Kat. When she asked what was going on I said, "You didn't think you were getting your ass kissed for free did you?" I put my dick between her legs and slid it thru her lips making it slick with her juices. When it was wet and slick I put the tip at the entrance to her pussy and slipped the head in.

"Mmmmm, Don't stop darling. I want all of your cock and I want you to fill me with your seed." As she lowered her face to Destiny's pussy I slid the rest of my cock into her pussy. Mmmfffhhhtt is the only sound that came from her. I slid my cock faster and harder as I watched Destiny playing with her own breasts as Kat sucked on Destiny's clit and pussy. I had my hands on Kat's hips driving into her when there was a knock on the door and it opened. Four women about Kats age walked in and one of them hollered.

"Oh shit what have we walked into?" Kat raised her smiling face shining with Destiny's cum on it.

"Have a seat girl's. We'll be done in a minute or two." She went back to working over Destiny's pussy. Watching them and being watch by four other women brought me to a peak and I drove into Kat as deep and hard as I could. She yelled out as my cum sprayed into her hopefully giving her what she craved, a baby of her own.

I pulled my cock from her tight, cum slicked pussy and when she stopped shaking, helped her standup. Stark naked she took my hand and introduced Kitty and me to her friends, Nina, Kimber, Lili and Ginny. "So this is the guy you've been raving about. I can see why you like him so much." She was looking at Kats hand that was on my half hard shaft. "We know we weren't supposed to be here until noon but we thought we'd get a head start. So if you don't mind letting your boyfriend get dressed we can get started." I asked Kat to find something Destiny could wear. She found her a skirt that was decent as long as she was careful bending over and a halter top that covered her 36C's enough to keep her out of trouble. Pretty much everything was already in boxes and between the six of us it only took about two hours to get everything including the furniture on my trailer. The only problem I had was that whenever I got to a door way at the same time as one of the ladies, they made a point of rubbing against me, even grabbing the growing bulge in my shorts.

When we had the trailer loaded we took Kats four friends to an early dinner as thanks. When we walked out to leave and Kat was saying goodbye the one called Lili whispered kind of loud to me, "If Kat doesn't keep you happy come on back I'll see what I can do." Everyone laughed and the four girls left to go home. Kat asked Destiny if she wanted to ride with her but she already knew the answer. She wasn't leaving my side. Kat said she'd see us at home and drove off. When we got in the truck Destiny sat quietly until we were on the highway.

"May I play now, Master?"

"Sure why not just don't get us arrested." She took off her clothes and I thought she was going to play with herself until she reached in to my lap and unzipped my shorts. "What are you doing?"

"You said I could play Master. You didn't ask how." She had me rise up so she could slide my shorts off then lay down on the seat with her head on my legs facing me. She put my balls in her mouth and laid there slowly rolling them around as she gently stroked my cock. She rode like that for almost an hour, until I couldn't take much more and pulled into a small roadside picnic area. She took the hint and got on her knees and began seriously sucking on my dick. It was only moments until I gushed more cum into her mouth than she could swallow and some leaked out onto my balls. When my dick stopped pumping cum, she looked up and said, "Is Master happy? Can I play some more?" All I could do was nod and she lay back down and licked the come off my balls. "Mmmmm I like my Masters cum and want more." She took my balls back in her mouth and was again gently stroking my dick.

40 miles from home there was a small rest area set back from the road with shelters that were open on all four sides. I pulled up to one of the shelters opened the door and told Destiny to get out. "Master?"

"Get out and go to the shelter." She sat up opened her door and walked to the shelter looking back at me with a puzzled look. I sat in the truck for several minutes watching my Nubian slave. She was making no attempt to cover herself but kept looking anxiously my way. When I stepped out of the truck a started towards her a big smile broke out on her face.

"Master I thought you were unhappy with me. Does this mean I get to suck your cock out here and have some more of you delicious cum, Master?"

"No it means I'm going to bent you over that table and fuck your pussy and ass for anyone to see." I watched her tits bounce as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Oh thank you Master, thank you. I was hoping for one more good fucking before I had to leave." I think she forgot it was only Saturday and I had her for another day but that was ok. All that mattered was right now.

"Bend over the end of the table and spread your cheeks." She was still giggling and smiling as she bent over, Until her breasts met the cold concrete top. She yelped and tried to rise up but I pushed her back down.

"Maasstteeerr, it's cold."

"I guess I'll have to warm you up" I spread her feet wide before I rubbed my dick across her dripping lips. When it was slick I put the head at the entrance to her dark cocoa pussy and drove it in.

"Oooohhhh Maasstteerrr, I love the way your cock fills my pussy. Fuck me good and fuck me hard but please don't cum in me. I want to taste it all." She didn't need to worry about me cumming in her pussy. She had been teasing so long I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Spread your cheeks wider." I slapped both cheeks 5 times each. "Do you like that?" she moaned as I continued my assault in her pussy. "Do you want more?"

"Master it's your ass to do with as you want." I'm glad she felt that way. I pulled my cock from her pussy and without warning drove the full length of my meat into her ass.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, Master my ass is so full. Fuck me, fuck me hard." I was driving into her when her legs started shaking. "Master, Kitty is cccuummmiiinng." I kept fucking her ass and she shook more. She was gasping for breath when I pulled my cock out and told her to lie on her back on the table. Her legs were wobbling making her slow. As soon as she lay down I pulled her to me until her head was over the end and put the head to her lips. When she started to kiss it I slid the head between her lips and kept going until I hit the back of her mouth and held it there until she swallowed the head. Her knuckles were white from her grip on the table as she took all 8" into her mouth and throat. When I pulled it out she took a deep breath and started to say something as I slit my cock back down her throat and held it.

"You don't need to talk. Just swallow my cock and make me cum." She was trying to swallow around my cock and my groin was getting tighter. After 5 or six trips down her throat instead of pushing down again I put the head between her lips and told her not to swallow as I stroked my cock until I came. I made her show me the puddle of cum in her mouth then told her if she didn't have it still when we got in the house I would spank her until she couldn't sit down. She just closed her mouth and smiled. I just knew she was going to bed tonight with a sore ass.

When she got back in the truck she sat on her side with her back against the door and her left foot up on the back of my seat. The rest of the way home she sat rubbing her clit with one hand and slowly fingering her pussy with the other. I had to get a towel from the back for her to sit on because of all the juices coming from her pussy. She kept her mouth closed the rest of the way home except when she opened it to show me she still had her mouthful of my cum. When I pulled in and parked I went around to her side just as she jumped out. I heard a swallowing sound and she smiled at me as she licked her lips. She put one finger to her lips in a fake pout. "Oh Master, I swallowed. Does this mean you're going to spank me?" Then she turned and stuck her cocoa ass out and wiggled it.

"You can bet on it." Just then my four women came out to greet us and give hugs. They said Kat, Marisa and Carly were at their house next door waiting for us. I looked at Destiny. "Looks like you get a reprieve." I got back in the truck, now with 5 naked ladies and drove the three hundred yards to the other house. It didn't take long for the nine of us to get everything inside, then I told Destiny to stay and help them so I could go home with my family and have a couple of hours with them.

We ended up like usual, on the couch in the family room, with the four of them sitting around me. Amanda said they had just got home from their motorcycle class before I arrived they laughed about Alissa forgetting to put her feet down and falling over. CJ said Amanda and Anna almost ran into each other. When they finished laughing they said they had enjoyed the class and reminded me they had to be back for the rest of it at 8am tomorrow. So tonight we were going to bed early. It was already getting late so I had Amanda call Kat and send Destiny home then asked Alissa if she knew where the ping pong paddles were. When she nodded I told her to get me two of them.

When Destiny came in I asked where her collar and leash were. She ran out to the truck and came back in buckling the collar on. She clipped on the leash and handed it to me. "Sorry Master." I had her get on her knees, sit back on her heels, her knees spread wide, with her arms crossed behind her back holding her elbows and her head down.

From now on when you have this leash on, unless I have you doing something else, this is the position you will be in, do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Did I tell you not to swallow my cum?"

"Yes Master."

"Did you swallow it?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you want me to spank your ass?"

"It's Masters Ass to do with as he pleases." I had her bring me an armless chair from the dining room and sat down. My ladies were standing quietly as I had Destiny lay across my legs.

"You are going to count each swat and say, "1 Master, thank you very much, may I please have another." If you say it wrong or miscount the swat will not count. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you have any questions?"

"How many swats Master."

"Until I think you have learned your lesson."

"Thank you Master." She was still smiling until Alissa brought me the paddles then she started to worry.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Master." As the words left her mouth the first swat landed. "OOOWWWW, OH SHIT." Then she remembered, "1 Master, thank you very much may I please have another."

"That one doesn't count."

"I'm sorry Master." SMACK. "1 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." She was struggling not to say something. SMACK. "2 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." She was squirming on my lap. SMACK. "3 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." SMACK. "4 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." I moved back and forth across her cheeks and watched them turn a bright shade of red. SMACK. "30 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." Tears were forming in her eyes but she was rubbing her mound on my leg. SMACK. "35 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." I felt her wetness on my leg. SMACK. "40 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." Tears were flowing and her ass and I could feel the heat of her ass cheeks without touching them. SMACK. "45 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." She reached up between my legs and started stroking my dick with a shaking hand.

SMACK. "50 Master, thank you very much, but please stop I don't think I can take another." She was shaking and my legs felt like warm water was being poured on it.

"I'm going to give you five more and I want you to start over with the count." SMACK. "1 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." Her voice and her body were shaking. SMACK. "2 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." SMACK. "3 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." SMACK. "4 Master, thank you very much may I please have another." Her body was shuddering. SMACK. "5 MASTER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH MAY I PLEASE HAVE ANOTHER." "OH GOD I'M CUMMING." She was gasping for breath and her body was shaking hard.

When she calmed down I had her standup, bend at the waist and hold her ankles. "Stay in that position until I say you can move." I had Amanda fold a couple of blankets and make a pallet next to the bed. When it was ready I went back to Destiny and rubbed her ass causing her to jump. I took the leash and led her to the pallet. "Kneel." She went to her knees and sat down like I had told her. "This is where good pets sleep. Close to their Master. Now lie down and go to sleep."

"Yes Master." I crawled up to lay in the middle of the bed and was relieved when Amanda, CJ, Alissa and my Baby Slut Anna all said they were tired and just wanted to snuggle and sleep. When I closed my eyes Amanda was snuggled up to my right side with CJ spooned behind her and Anna was on my left, a death grip on my cock, with Alissa spooned behind her.

When the alarm went off in the morning CJ and Alissa were laying holding each other on one side of the bed I was laying with my head on Baby Sluts arm, one hand holding a breast and a nipple in my lips. Amanda was lying behind me with an arm across me, her hand on my chest. I had been so tired I never knew when everyone had moved. I squeezed Anna's breast and nibbled on her nipple causing her to jerk and open her eyes. When she saw me she rubbed my cheek with her hand. "Daddy you know just how to wake your Baby Slut." Our moving wakened Amanda and she started rubbing her hand on my side and hip.

"I hate to break this up but there's no time for this. We need to wake up Alissa and CJ so we can get to the class and finish it." We woke them up and headed for the shower. When I got out of bed I shook Destiny and told her it was time to be up and I would be back to get her. I joined my women in the shower for what was probably the quickest shower we ever took together. They were in a hurry to get dressed and leave for their motorcycle class so they could get their licenses and ride the bikes I had bought them. They dressed in their tight leather pants and vest, put on their leather jackets and started for the car. I turned the tables on them. I walked out nude with them and had each of them kiss my dick like they make me kiss their breasts when I left.

"Drive safe and hurry home ladies. You have a lot to come home for." They saw the humor and were laughing and waving as they drove away. I went back inside and found Destiny sitting on her heels with her arms behind her and her head down as I had instructed. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I was cold Master."

"Get up on the bed with me." She moved up and lay in the middle of the bed. "I'll let you sleep here and get warm but if you do, I'm going to tie you up and spank and fuck you until my ladies come home."

"Will you lay here with Kitty Master, please?"

"Can I choke you with my cock?"

"It's your throat Master. You can do anything you want with it." I got under the covers with her and she pushed her cocoa ass back against me trapping my cock in her crack. "Mmmmm Master your cock feels like it needs someplace warm while you sleep. Next thing I knew she had raised her top leg and was holding the head of my cock at her asshole. "Put it in Kitty's ass and she will take care of it for you Master" As I pushed to her she pushed back hard and the head popped in. "Oooohhh that feels good, now give Kitty the rest, Master" I slid the rest in and she took my arm and pulled it around her holding my hand on her breast as she wiggled her hot, tight ass on my cock. "Wake Kitty when you're ready to use her Master." I fell asleep again holding my Nubian Slave and feeling her ass clenching my cock.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke to Destiny rocking on her side, sliding my cock in and out of her ass. When I squeezed her breast to let her know I was awake she held my arm tight and rolled to her stomach pulling me on top of her. "Fuck Kitty's ass Master. Fuck it hard. Pound it with your cock and fill it with your cum." I pulled her to her knees with her head pushed down on the bed and began fucking her ass as hard as I could and she was yelling "fuck Kitty, fuck Kitty, fuck Kitty's ass, fill her with your cum Master, make her yours." I pounded her ass until my balls were ready to explode and just as my cum blasted her bowels she shook violently and her juices sprayed my balls.

She collapsed on the bed gasping for breath. After I rested a moment I told her not to move and went outside to my shop. I came back with some cotton cord, a piece of broom handle about 4" long and some rags. I pulled her to her knees again with her head down then pulled her arms back alongside her legs until her elbows were next to her knees and tied them that way with her wrists tied to her ankles. I rolled her onto her back with her arms and legs sticking up and tied the boom stick to her ankles to keep them spread wide. I went to the living room and retrieved one of the paddles from yesterday and went back to the bedroom. She wasn't prepared when I gave her five swats on each but cheek and she screamed.

I took one of the rags, stuffed it in her mouth and tied it with a piece the cord. "Your mine to do with as I please and it pleases me not to hear you yelling." I turned her ass bright red again with 20 more swats on each cheek before I tossed the paddle aside, pulled her to the edge of the bed and drove my dick deep into her pussy. She jumped each time my thighs hit her tender ass but at the same time was moaning from having 8" of dick being repeatedly driven into her pussy. Just as her orgasm hit and her toes curled I pulled out and drove it into the ass that I had just filled with my cum and shot another load in it.

I pulled my cum coated dick from her ass and turned her around so her head was over the edge. I took the gag from her mouth and replaced it with my dick. I pushed until I hit her throat and kept pushing until she swallowed and I slid all the way in. As I held it down her throat she started to try moving her head to force me out but I pushed in harder, pinning her head against the bed. She was trying to move her bound arms and legs and was opening and closing her hands. When I pulled out and let her breath she gasped for breath. When I tried to put my dick back in her mouth she held it closed. I picked up the paddle and spanked her inner thighs with it. When she opened her mouth to yell I pushed my dick between her lips.

"You're my slave and cannot refuse me." As I slid my dick back in her throat I pulled the stick keeping her legs spread towards me. As I held my dick deep again I used the paddle on her ass making her try to yell around my shaft. All that did was make her run out of air sooner. I held her longer this time. When I finally came in her throat and pulled my dick from her, she was coughing and sucking in deep breaths. I turned around and stood straddling her head with my balls over her lips. She opened her mouth and I pulled her head up until she could lick her juices off. Then raised her higher, making her suck both balls in her mouth and use her tongue to roll them around. When I lowered her head she was smiling.

"Are you happy to be my slave now?"

"Oh god yes Master. I have never felt so alive."

"Will you mind without question and do whatever I tell you?"

"Yes Master. I apologize for not being a better slave and for refusing you." I untied the broom handle and her legs then let her sit up to get circulation back into her limbs.

"Go take a shower then we will talk."

"Will you join Kitty Master? Please let her clean you." I relented and joined her in the shower. She scrubbed me from the top of my head down, scrubbing my dick until it was hard again. She moved behind me, scrubbing down my back until she got to my ass. She gently spread my legs and asked me to bend forward. She reached between my legs with one hand and stroked my dick as I felt her tongue lick across my anus. She was holding my hip with one hand so she could plunge her tongue in my ass as she stroked my dick. When I was close to cumming she stopped and asked me to stand up. She took the head of my dick between her lips and held it as she stroked the shaft until I came. When she stood up I told her we needed to sit down and talk. We dried and went into the living room.

"Master can I sit in your lap with your cock in my pussy while we talk?"

"You can but if you don't sit still I will have to punish you again and I can guarantee you won't like this one." She frowned a minute then answered.

"I will be still Master." We dried off and went to the family room. I put some news on the big screen and sat on one end of the couch. Destiny sat on my lap then rose up, put my dick to her pussy and slid down on it. "Can I have just a minute Master?" When I nodded she rode my dick for several strokes then sat all the way down with a moan. "I…Just….Wanted….To make sure…it was all the way in Master." She was sitting with her head back and her eyes closed when I started talking.

"Your weekend is almost over. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. You have been a wonderful Master….but…..I don't…uuhhh….want it to end. I want to stay our slave as long as you will have me."

"Are you sure you know what you are asking for? You will lose your free will and I will make every decision for you. What you do, where you live and who you will be with. If I tell you to strip naked in front of a crowd of people you will not have the choice of saying no. You will have to sign a contract witnessed by two people and memorize all of my rules."

She rose up off my lap pulling my dick from her pussy. She got on her knees in front of me, sat back on her heels with her arms crossed behind her. She lowered her head and in a soft voice said. "Please be my Master. name me, train me and help me be the best slave I can be. Teach me how to please you and punish me if I do wrong."

"I'm going to give you one more chance to change your mind. Are you invited to next weekend's party?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you have a car?'

"Yes Master."

"If this is what you truly want, pack what you will need for a week. You already know my rules on clothes. I want you at my front door Friday at 7pm. You will be nude except for your cat ears, whiskers and a pair of heels at least 6" high. You will have your collar and leash on with the leash handle in your teeth and your hands cuffed behind your back. One more thing Kitty's need tails. You are to buy a butt plug with a cat tail and have it in when you arrive. If you don't show up or come in your regular clothes I will know you changed your mind and nothing further will be said but you will still be welcome here. Something else to think about, you will have to tell all of the girls here what you are doing and why. So be prepared. Beginning now, do not call me Master again until you have signed the contract. Just call me Mr. Bill."

"Yes Mr. Bill" I had her stand up and sat her on the couch next to me.

"Do your parents know about any of this?" She shook her head no. "You didn't bring any clothes so how were you planning on getting home without them finding out."

"I didn't think that far ahead. I just wanted to get here so I could spend the weekend with you, but they're not supposed to be home until tonight late."

"So what happens when your mom and dad find an old white guy is going to be their black daughter's Master?"

"My mother will have a fit and my father will probably tell me to move out."

"Well you might want to hold off telling them until you make your decision. Then we have to get you enrolled in school and find you an apartment."

"I can't stay her with you?"

"You don't want your own place where we can play undisturbed every now and then? Besides you need a place to study while you go to school which is something else we need to discuss. What are you going to do about school? College, Community college? Have you thought about it?"

"I wanted to go to nursing school but my folks can't help me pay for it and so far I haven't gotten a loan approval."

"Ok, if you still want to after next weekend I will make it happen. But you can't miss classes or get any grade below a B or you will be punished, but you will be rewarded for A's." She jumped in my lap and threw her arms around me.

"You'll do that for me?"

"If you sign the contract you become my responsibility and getting you an education becomes part of it. I don't want a dumb slave. Besides who'll take care of me when I'm old." When we quit laughing I told her I was going to take her home and asked her if she wanted to borrow something to wear.

"I have everything I need." And she ran off to the bedroom. When she came back she had on her cat ears, her collar, leash and heels. She knelt between my legs and handed me the leash. As soon as she had her arms behind her and lowered her head she said, "I'm ready Mr. Bill, but may I have one last favor before we leave? Will you feed me your cum one more time?"

"No hands." She looked up and smiled before she put her lips on the head of my dick and sucked it all in. it was only a moment before it was fully engorged and hard again. She was taking it all in and holding it in her throat as it clenched, milking my shaft. She continued bobbing on my shaft until I was close to cumming and I grabbed her hair to stop her. I held her so just the head was between her lips as I stroked my cock. Soon I shot ropes of cum into her mouth until she had to swallow so as not to lose any. When I finished and pulled her off my dick she looked up and showed me her mouth full of cum then swallowed twice and kicked her lips.

"Meow, Pussy's luv fresh cream." I got up and gave a tug on the leash. Destiny followed me to the bedroom and sat on her heels watching me get dressed. When I pulled my shorts on she slipped her hands up the legs, rubbing my cock and balls as I pulled on my shirt. "Mmmmm I love the feel of my hands on you." I let her rub her hands on me for a minute as she nuzzled her face into my groin. As much as I liked it I had to stand her up so we could leave. I followed her directions and drove her home. I pulled in the empty drive and Destiny moved into my lap. She held me tight and gave me a long passionate kiss. It was broken by knocking on the window. When we looked it was Keisha.

"It's about time you brought her home. I was beginning to think you were going to keep her forever." Destiny just grinned at her, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and got out.

"I will be there Friday just like you asked. Count on it." I watched her walk to her house admiring the extra wiggle she was putting in her ass for me. She stopped at the front door and blew me a kiss before stepping inside and closing it behind her. I drove back home and got there at the same time my four ladies were getting back from their class.

They piled out of their car and were in the truck with me laughing and waving papers at me. "We all passed. Let's go celebrate." I backed out of the drive and asked where we were going. "Anywhere with steaks and drinks." We went to our favorite steak house in Bastrop, Tx and the girls pigged out. Normally I would have said something to Amanda about her baby mama diet but the four of them were on a happy high and I wasn't going to be the grouch. When they had finished their meals and several bottles of wine we left with the girls giggling and hugging each other all the way to the truck. They joked and carried on all the way home. We I opened the front door they started shedding clothes, leaving a trail thru the house to the back door. When I caught up they were all in the pool, splashing, laughing and trying to dunk each other.

I shed my clothes to join them and was quickly surrounded by happy, half-drunk ladies all trying to talk at once. "Tomorrow we get our licenses and we want to go riding." Husband we want to fuck your brains out just because we have had such a great weekend." "Daddy, can I suck on your cock tonight. It's been so long." I was happy to just be where I was with Amanda next to me and one hand rubbing her baby bump thinking about finding out in just a couple more weeks if we had a boy or a girl. Alissa broke my reverie. "Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights I get you all to myself. It's my time to get pregnant." They were serious about wanting babies and it looked like they had me scheduled for a while.

They calmed down as the alcohol wore off and tired set in. Soon they were ready for bed and half asleep when we got there. Anna was half a sleep but insisted on sucking her daddy's dick hard and then sliding it in her pussy before falling asleep on my chest. Amanda was cuddled to our side with an arm across both of us. Once again CJ and Alissa were spooned together next to us and it sounded like CJ was snoring. When the alarm went off I was assaulted with hugs and kisses for my four once again excited women. Three of them jumped off the bed and headed for the kitchen. Anna stayed behind and crawled up straddling me then laid down on me again. "Daddy, please fuck me before you leave. I really want to feel your dick pounding my little pussy. Alissa gets you for the next three day and your Baby Slut has an itch that needs your scratching really bad."

My little 16 year old brunette was rubbing her mound on my shaft with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Please daddy, it's been days since I've had you alone and I want to feel your dick shooting hot cum in me." I had never been able to resist her. She was the kinkiest of my four ladies. She loved sex and exhibitionism. I hadn't found anything she wouldn't try and then ask for more. If she was asking for sex, she would get what she wanted. I raised her up and took a nipple between my lips. "Daddy, why do you wait so long to play with me? I miss having you next to me at night so much. I know you love me but sometimes it feels like you want other, older girls more."

"I'm sorry sweetness. I guess I just haven't paid enough attention to how you were feeling. Will you let me make it up to you?"

"Well you could start by just sliding that big dick in my pussy and letting me ride you until it blasts me with cum." I held her waist and raised her up as she reached between us and put the tip of my shaft to her pussy. As I lowered her down and my shaft buried its self in her cervix she closed her eyes and chewed on her lip as she moaned softly. When it was all the way in she just sat there with a little grin on her face. "Daddy I could just sit on your dick forever and be the happiest girl around." She rocked back and forth sliding my cock thru what was the tightest and hottest of the four pussy's that lived with me. It pulled at the skin on my cock like it didn't want to let go and when I was deep in her, it clenched my shaft like a tight velvet glove. The only feeling that came close to what I experienced when she rode me slowly had been the deep throat blow job she gave me in front of the open window of our hotel room in San Antonio weeks ago.

5 minutes of her massaging my shaft with her tight pussy and I was ready to spray her cervix with my seed. She yelled, "OOOOHHHHH DDDAAADDDDYYYY" as she drove down on my shaft one last time. My balls let go and I filled her with my cum until it was leaking out around my shaft. She laid down on me again with her hot tunnel still grasping at my shaft. "Daddy, promise me, your wives and I will always come first. Promise me?"

I realized how much I had neglected my family. "I promise and of my family you will always be my favorite." It was going to make me a little late but I had to talk to my ladies. We ate a quick breakfast and I called a family meeting. We gathered in the family room with everyone in there usual positions but I asked Anna to move up and sit in my lap. "I was talking with Anna before breakfast."

CJ said "Yeah we heard to talking all the way in the kitchen." When they stopped laughing, I continued.

"I was talking with Anna before breakfast and she made me realize how much I was neglecting my wives and my Baby Slut. Starting today I promise there will be only one other besides this family and she will be a toy we can all enjoy. So I'm asking your help to keep me on the straight and narrow. No bring others to tease me. No games with other women. Do you all agree?" I got a chorus of 'YES, Hell YES' then I was smothered in warm girl flesh as they all tried to hug and kiss me at the same time.

Amanda spoke up. "We didn't know how to bring it up but it looks like Daughter found just the right stroke." They were all laughing again and finally let me up to get ready for work. They all wanted to join me in the shower but I told them I thought they should let Anna and I have the shower to ourselves. As the others left to go clean up after breakfast I turned on the shower and pulled Anna to me under the warm water. She hugged me tight then moved back to look at me.

"I know you did that for all of us. I love having you make love to me and calling you my daddy. I wish you had been my real daddy and I can't wait until I turn 18 and stop the pill so I can have your baby's. Until then I'll be your Baby Slut and do anything you ask just don't forget your promise." She grabbed a couple of washcloths and soap so we could scrub each other clean. She knew I was late so she just gave me a hug before we got out and dried off. I slipped on my work clothes and as usual was met outside for the ritual hugs and nipple kisses before I was allowed to leave.

I got in about an hour late so after lunch I sent the girls a text saying I would be leaving about 6. I got a text back saying they wanted to meet me at work and go out to eat somewhere. I sent back that's was fine and forgot about it until one of my 2nd shift guys came in my office and said there were a bunch of women on motorcycles looking for me. I went to the warehouse entrance and found all of 2nd shift looking out the door. When I looked out, all four of my women were standing next to their motorcycles in their low rise leather pants, tight leather vests and heels. Their helmets were on the backrests and they had their hair in ponytails wearing blue doo rags that said Bill's Chicks. When I walked out to them they started waving papers at me when I looked close I saw that they were their temporary licenses. When they handed them to me to read I saw that each one had Robertson as the last name. We had talked about being a family and now we shared the same last name.

The girls were happier than they had been when they came home from the school. They were ready to ride. I went back in to get my jacket and helmet. When I came out they were ready to go and told me to follow them. We took off with Amanda in the lead and me bringing up the rear with Anna in front of me. Anna was a little over cautious as she got used to her bike that was bigger than what they had taken the class on. Soon she was riding like an old pro. We rode until it started getting dark and Amanda led us to a place not too far from home that was kind of an upscale biker bar/icehouse/grill. They even had the lot set up with a bikes only area. There were a lot of looks when we walked in and sat together.

As soon as we had ordered, Amanda, Alissa and CJ took off to where the pool tables were. Anna slid her chair close to me and hugged my arm as she leaned he head on my shoulder. "Daddy, you made all of us happy this morning. We talked about what you said after you left and you forgot about Kat, Marisa and Carly. They are a part of the family now to."

"Their part of the family because they want babies, they're not part of the family that I love like you. Their more like a very close, sister love. I will do everything I can for them but you, Amanda, Alissa and CJ will always come 1st." She gave me a big hug.

"You should tell them the same thing. I know they want to hear it."

"Why don't you go get them and I'll tell them now." Anna got up and worked her way over to where the other three had drawn a small crowd while the played pool. I wondered what the guy staring at Anna's butt would do, if he knew she was only 16. They all came back hugging and kissing me before they sat down around the table. "You wouldn't believe what just happened. Anna came up and said 'Your husband wants you. When we started to leave one of the guys asked who was married and we said all of us. That's why that group over there is staring at us." I looked over to see about a dozen guys staring at our table.

"Well, right now my smarter than I give her credit for daughter/Baby Slut has brought to my attention some things I left out this morning. Kat, Marisa and Carly are a part of the family now to. Their part of the family because they want babies, they're not part of the family that I love like you four. I will do everything I can for them but Anna, Amanda, Alissa and CJ will always come 1st." Just then the waitress showed up with our food and drinks. While she was serving she commented that I had 4 beautiful daughters. The girls started laughing as she walked away.

Amanda said, "Wonder what she would think if she knew you was going to take them home and fuck them."

"Well she'll never know because no one is going to invite her to go with us, right?"

All at once they laughed and said, "Yes daddy." We laughed and joked thru dinner. As we were leaving, two of the guys that had been playing pool at the same time as my ladies were standing outside the front doors smoking.

One of them kind of snidely said, "Do you little ladies ride or just dress that way?"

Amanda walked up to him and pointed out our 5 bikes. "Those are our cruisers. What are you riding." When he pointed at a pickup truck she laughed in his face. "And you wanted to make fun of us." She took my arm and we walked off to the bikes. As Anna walked by him she snapped her fingers at him and said, "Poser."

When we had the bikes parked under the carport Alissa grabbed my arm and made sure the other three heard her say, "Tonight our husband is my baby maker. You ladies can do anything you want but his swimmers all go in my pussy." That night and the next two nights my bed belonged to Alissa. The ladies had worked out a fertility schedule that gave three nights to each of them when they were most likely to conceive. Each night I did my best to fill their hot, young pussy's with sperm. On Thursday all four wanted to play and it was a great evening. With Anna and CJ sucking or rubbing my cock and balls and Amanda or Alissa rubbing their wet pussy's on my face all I had to do was lay there and enjoy. After Anna and CJ shared my 1st load of cum, Amanda slid down and buried my shaft in her hot hole

"You know husband the house is going to be full of teenage girls this weekend. Some of them are thinking they might get to play with you." As she talked she was slowly rocking her hip, sliding my dick in and out of her tight tunnel. "Are you going to be able to keep your promise?" She was all the way down on my shaft and squeezing it with her muscles.

"As long as I have this to look forward to the answer will always be yes." Her muscles gripped me tight a she rose, her pussy pulling on my shaft like a tight fist. When she got to the head her muscles relaxed and she drove back down on my shaft. "God woman you have fabulous muscle control for an old pregnant woman." I put my hand on her swelling belly and gently rubbed her baby bump. Without stopping her strokes on my shaft she bent down and kissed me.

"Thank you. You have a pretty nice cock for an old man about to be a daddy." I felt a squeeze on my ball sack as Anna looked around Amanda.

"How about you two do some serious fucking and get mushy on your own time. Baby Slut needs some cock time with her daddy tonight." Amanda sat up and began making long fast strokes, rising up until the head was just inside the dropping back down.

"Why doesn't Baby Slut bring her hot pussy up here and let her daddy see if he can make it better?" She squealed with delight and in flash was straddling my head facing Amanda. Moisture was already dripping from her lips when she lowered her slit to my mouth. As my tongue touched her lips, her pussy flooded my mouth with her girl juices.

"Oh daddy, eat my pussy and suck my cum out." She was grinding her slit on my face cutting off my air as Amanda was pounding my cock into her. My balls couldn't take anymore and I sprayed Amanda's pussy with cum. That's must have been what she was waiting for as she slammed down one last time.

"Oh God fill me with your hot seed." Anna leaned forward to hug Amanda letting me breath once again. They rolled off to one side and I saw Alissa and CJ snuggled together smiling and watching us.

"You two seem to have gotten pretty cozy."

Alissa kissed CJ then turned back to me. "Dear husband if we didn't have you, we would probably be living together anyway. But we both love you and your cock too much to give it up. You will always be our number one, but when you're busy we can have our own fun." Amanda had moved to lay snuggled to my side as Anna got between my legs, stroking my half hard dick.

"Daddy, do you have one more for your Baby Slut." When my dick pulsed and started swelling she smiled and stroked some more. "I guess that means yes." She stopped stoking my cock as soon as it was rock hard again and stretched her lips over the head. She was tickling the sensitive triangle under the head with her tongue as she was trying to suck precum from the head. After a minute of this she started working her way down my shaft until her nose was in my pubes and I could feel her throat trying to pull the head down farther. When told her I was about to cum she said, "No daddy, I want your hard dick to cum in my pussy." She straddled my waist and reached between us to put the tip at the entrance to her little pussy opening and drove it in. "Oh daddy it just keeps getting better. Now fill me with cum."

Amanda was lying with her head on my shoulder and when Anna started bouncing on my cock she laughed and said, "She's only 16, do you think you can keep up with her another ten years?"

"I don't know sweetie but I be here as long as she wants me." I pulled Anna down and locked my lips on one breast, nibbling on the nipple. Amanda put her mouth over the other one and Anna started moaning.

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck suck on my breasts. Cum with me daddy fill me with your cum." She pushed down hard and dug her fingers into my chest as her body shook. I shot two big ropes of cum in her pussy as I continued nibbling on her nipple. Suddenly Anna just collapsed onto Amanda and me. Amanda moved so her head was on my arm and I lowered Anna so her head was on my shoulder. Soon Anna and Amanda were both breathing softly as they slept covering me in girl flesh.

I woke in the middle of the night to movement on the bed. When I opened my eyes I saw Anna had turned around and was just reaching for my cock. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"Daddy you know how I like to sleep sucking on your cock and you fucked me so good I didn't get to finish. So now I am." She lay down next to me with her head on my thigh, put one leg over my torso with her puffy lips just inches from my face and licked my shaft from top to bottom. I was just about to plunge my tongue into her inviting pussy when she looked back at me and said, "I love you daddy. Goodnight." She put my dick in her mouth and was still sucking on it as she went to sleep.

When the alarm went off Amanda turned it off and snuggled next to me. "Morning sweetheart, are you ready for a crazy weekend? Remember, when you get home the house I going to be full of the girls friends and you promised to be good." I tried to sneak out of bed with Amanda but when I pulled my dick away from Anna she woke up.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"I'm off to work baby girl go back to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Anytime baby girl, just say the word."

"Thank you daddy," then she moved next to CJ and Alissa and snuggled up to them. Amanda and I stood under the warm shower with her leaning back against me as I cupped a breast with one hand and rubbed the her swelling belly with the other. It still fascinated me that a child, our child, was growing inside this beautiful young woman and she was as happy as I was. As much as Anna loved sex Amanda loved just being close, being held and touching. When we got out and dried off I got dressed and walked out to my bike with Amanda's arms around me holding me tight.

"We need another date night husband. Dinner, a movie and maybe a long walk somewhere. I love time alone with you." I promised her we would have a date whenever she wanted and reminded her that she was the mama wife to the others and would always be my number one. I got on my bike and Amanda gave me one more hug. "Remember the house is going to be crowded when you get home and you promised to be on your best behavior."

"You remember what I said about helping." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss before steeping back so I could leave. It was a slow Friday at work and I got caught up on some projects and even managed to get out an hour early. I used the time to hit a couple of stores and pick up some things I was going to need over the weekend. I put all the packages in my saddle bags and headed home. When I pulled in the driveway there were cars filling the side yard and a lot of laughing and hollering coming from behind the house. Yes this was going to be an interesting weekend.


	39. My life (Part 1)

This is the story of my life. This is Chapter 1, of what will end up being several chapters. This one will be slower paced, and potentially longer than future ones, as I am giving background information and setting things up for future chapters.

My name is Adam, and I was very normal, I was a little taller for my age, but that's just because I had my growth spurt earlier. However, I started masturbating late compared to most. It wasn't that I was against it, I honestly had just never heard of it. A friend made a joke about "jacking off" and I had to ask him what that was, he told me, and of course that night in bed I tried it, and like most teenage boys, I was hooked. At this point in my life I hadn't done anything more than kiss a girl, so masturbating was a great hobby for me. Since I didn't have a girlfriend, and no real prospects, I knew I wasn't going to be getting any with a girl any time soon.

I was doing it multiple times a day, and had come up with a good routine. The morning was a must, because like all guys my age, I was plagued with ridiculous morning wood! I would try to do it in the shower in the morning when I was getting ready for school, the shower was great, but of course my parents would knock on the door and tell me to hurry up. Plus I had to share a bathroom with my younger sister, so I usually had to settle for a quick one in my room before I got dressed. I would then jerk off when I got home from school, my little sister got home about an hour later, so it was just mom downstairs doing housework and preparing dinner. When I'd go up to my room to start on homework I'd actually have a quick jerk first. The common theme was that I usually had to be quick and discreet. It was totally possible that my mom could walk in to ask me something while I was doing homework, or my sister could burst in to play or just bug me, or my dad might come up to say hi when he got home from work. So in my bed at night when everyone else was asleep was the only time and place I had privacy.

When I first started masturbating I used to lay, buck naked on the bed, with lotion and and towel. I'd take my time and enjoy working myself up to a really good orgasm. The towel was totally necessary for me. I'd heard jokes, and guys saying that they kept a box if tissue in their rooms, I asked why and they said it was to catch their cum shot to avoid a mess. I couldn't fathom a tissue catching my load, I'd blow a hole right through it! I happened to cum a lot when I jerked off, and not just a lot, I also shot for distance! The first time I did it, I was laying in bed stroking my cock vigorously, and when I came I blew a load all over my own face and pillows! After that, if I was masturbating while laying down or sitting at my desk, I always put a towel over my cock when I was almost ready to cum. Or if I was standing, I'd lay the towel out in front of me and aim for it.

During this time my parents were going through a rough patch, and they often got into huge fights at night when they thought we couldn't hear them. One night my mom came into my room, just moments after I had finished putting my dick away. She opened the door and asked if I was asleep, I said no and she came in. She apologized for the fighting, and asked if I had heard, I said I had, since my room was next to theirs. She said she had just checked on my sister, Lacy, who was asleep, which made sense cuz her room was clear across the house. My mom said she just wanted to catch up with her baby boy, but she was visibly upset, and I think she just wanted to vent about things going on with her and dad. She ended up falling asleep in my room.

This started to become a nightly routine, at least when they were having a fight. She would come into my room to chat, but really it was because she didn't want to stay in the same room as him, and she didn't want to wake up my sister, so she was crashing on my bed.

Nothing about this was sexual, She was a good looking woman, but not so good looking that I got aroused by looking at my own mother. She was usually wearing pajama pants and a tee shirt or tank top, although sometimes she wore a nightgown, once again, nothing sexy. I did notice one night when she was asleep with her back to me, that her nightgown had come up and she was wearing a thong. This was surprising, even though I'd seen the tops of girls thongs at school, I had no idea that someone like my mother, who granted was only in her 30s, would be wearing something like that!

As her sleep overs continued for several weeks, I noticed that she became closer to me, at night she would cuddle a little, And ask me to put my arm around her, in the "spooning position". This became a problem one night when I hadn't been able to jerk off. She had me spooning her, while she was checking her phone and I was trying to fall asleep. Unexpectedly, the little movements of her ass against my crotch gave me an erection! I began moving back away from her, a little bit at a time so she wouldn't notice.

"Why are you moving away? You know I like when you cuddle with me like that, it feels all cozy." With that she backed up and her ass slammed right into my hard on, "oh! I'm sorry sweetie! I didn't know!"

"Well what was I supposed to say?!" I snapped, clearly embarrassed.

She started to laugh a little bit "it's ok, don't be embarrassed, it's not your fault and it's completely natural."

"I know it's not my fault, it's YOUR fault." I couldn't help but smile and start to laugh. We both had a good laugh about it actually, which relieved my embarrassment and distracted me enough to make my boner go away. We ended up falling asleep as usual.

This awkward encounter actually brought us closer, I felt like she and I could joke around more, and have more open "adult" conversations, nothing crazy, but when she'd ask how my day was, I'd actually tell her rather than just saying "fine". Going to the mall and many other errands were still reserved for just her and Lacy, but she started having me go with her to the grocery store, and those big box warehouse type stores. Her reason was that she could use a man to help lift and carry things, this was a little annoying because I knew I wasn't very strong, I was just tall and lanky. But I also knew she just wanted the company.

The down side to all this bonding was that now when I jerked off at night I had to make it quick and sweet, I kept my boxers on and just pulled my dick out through the opening, and jerked it to orgasm as quickly as possible. Even that was risky, if my parents were being snappy with eachother earlier in the evening I could just assume there was going to be a fight, so I had to miss my orgasm for the evening since I KNEW my mom would be coming in eventually.

One of the issues my parents fought about was that my dad worked a lot which, in his defense, was so that he could support his family and not make my mom work too. They liked the idea of her being home when we got home from school. But alas that meant he had some late nights and often had to travel. This was one of those nights.

It was a Friday and my dad wasn't going to be home till Monday. My sister was staying the weekend at a friend's, and my mom tried to convince me to stay at one of my friends houses, but I had other plans. I lied and said that no one was available to have me over, but really I had thought to myself that tonight I could finally have another really good jerk! If my dad wasn't home, then no fighting, and I got my room to myself! My sister went to her friend's right after school, so it was just mom and I. We ate dinner and watched some raunchy comedy that made lots of sex jokes, that my mom would jokingly scold me for laughing at. She sat right next to me, leaning against me, and we had a good time.

When I eventually went up to bed, I didn't rush into anything, I just laid in bed thinking of stuff to get me turned on. At this point in my life I wasn't into anything special, mostly I just closed my eyes and remembered pictures from magazines that I'd gotten to see.

As a virgin, I didn't know what sex was like, so I didn't have a favorite position, or know if I preferred tits or ass or whatever. I just liked the way naked women looked, and I imagined masturbating must've felt just like a women's vagina. I didn't have access to a computer in my room, so I hadn't seem much porn, I wasn't even familiar with blowjobs or hand jobs, although, a friend of mine had a girlfriend who gave him head regularly so I'd heard of them. He would describe it, and it sounded amazing, the whole thing; The way it looked to see her sucking on it, the image of her head bobbing up and down in his lap, and the way it felt to just be relaxed, sitting there not doing anything and just cumming in her mouth, no mess or anything! So when I masturbated, it was usually to an image of me laying on the bed (since that's the way I usually jerked off) with a beautiful woman kneeling at the foot of my bed sucking my dick, I never did anything, I just laid there. Well, I'd gotten pretty turned on by now, and I'd already heard my mom go into her room, so I figured it was time to start.

I pulled my hidden stash out from under my bed, a pump-bottle of lotion, a towel, and a Hustler magazine from several years ago. I rarely pulled out the magazine due to the extra risk of being caught, but tonight I was going to go all out. I stood up and pulled off my boxers. I was already rock hard, so I just stood there gently stroking myself, enjoying the feeling of not being rushed. I opened the magazine to my favorite picture of a woman with huge tits, straddling a man. It was taken from his point of view and was the basis for many of my masturbatory fantasies. I set it on the bed and stood over it looking down while gripping my cock tighter and building up speed. I pumped a couple shots of lotion into my hand and smeared it all over my dick. I particularly like working the head, it's big and really gives my dick the whole "mushroom – tip" appearance.

I enjoyed getting myself close to the point of no return, and then slowing down or stopping and letting the impending orgasm subside. It was like I was teasing myself, but really I was just taking my time, and the build up always gave me a better orgasm. I laid on my bed and kicked my blankets completely off and onto the floor. I got comfy, closed my eyes and started up again. The feeling was incredible, I rarely even got to use lotion anymore, so this moist-silky feeling of my lubed up hand was a real treat! I was building up a faster rhythm again, and was thinking about whether I should just go for it this time, or slow back down again and let it build back up… when my door opened and my mom walked right in.

"Hey sweetie, do you mind if I… oh my God!"

I was completely nude, spread out in the middle of my bed with the biggest hard on I've had in weeks!

"MOM! What the fuck are you doing? Stop! Don't come in!"

But she was just starring at me, frozen from a combination of shock and embarrassment. I was reaching around for something to cover up with, but my sheets were on the floor at the foot of my bed, so I just threw the towel over my lap and sat up, leaning forward, trying to conceal my erection. Finally coming to her senses, my mom covered her face and turned around.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't know! Dammit I should've knocked, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, oh my God, please forgive me, I was so stupid!"

Well now my first reaction of anger turned to pity, I didn't want her to feel bad, "it's ok mom, I'm sorry I yelled like that, I'm not mad"

"Really? I honestly didn't know. "

"It's fine, I just got embarrassed. "

She turned back towards me and opened her eyes. "Trust me, you're not the only one who's embarrassed." She picked my blanket up and handed it to me and sat on my bed. I covered up and sat there. We smiled at each other reassuringly. "I should've known that you were doing this already, you're at that age, plus when you got that boner from rubbing up against me, that should've been a red flag that you're probably getting hard-ons and taking care of them somehow." I just nodded. "How long have you been masturbating?"

"A year, maybe a little less I suppose".

She nodded, and noticed the Hustler sitting on the bed, she picked it up before I could react, "is this what you use?" She was flipping through the pages, I just nodded, blushing. "It's ok, every guy has jerked off to one of these magazines." She looked up and me, and I grinned, awkwardly comforted knowing that she didn't think I was weird. She leaned forward with her arms open to give me a comforting hug, I leaned in, then stopped.

"Um, I'm still hard." I moved my hands away so she could see the tent my cock was making, "Ill pass on the hug." I gave a little chuckle. She laughed to, but stared at my crotch for an extra moment.

She went back to thumbing through the magazine "do you have questions about any of this?" I shook my head NO instinctually, not wanting to talk to my mom about sex. "Because this isn't reality" she continued. She turned the magazine towards me, showing me a picture of a close up of a woman spreading open the lips of her vagina.

"It's not?" I replied, she had peaked my interest, and I really DID have questions.

"No, she's just trying to look exciting for the camera, vaginas don't normally look like that"

"What do they look like then?"

"Well .." She looked around, unsure how to proceed, "Well .." She stood up, reached under her nightgown, pulled her thong off, and then lifted her gown up to her bellybutton, showing me her pussy, "They look like this." She wasn't shaved bare like the girls in the magazines, but it wasn't a bush like I'd seen before either. She had hair, but it was short, like she meant it to be that way. I just stared unable to blink. She sat back on the bed, still lifting her gown, and facing me. I could feel her watching me stare at her exposed vagina, I should've been embarrassed, but I couldn't look away. "See, they shave hers completely, and she spreads the lips like that to make it look sexy".

"That's stupid, it's looks good, just like this"

"Oh hush" she covered herself, and I looked back up at her face.

"No really, that looks really nice, it looks intimidating in the pictures"

"That's because she's playing with it in the pictures"

"Oh, so you're not supposed to play with it?"

"Well, sure you are, but she's just spreading it open for the camera, in real life you'd just rub her clit, or finger her". I must've looked confused, because she lifted her gown back up and continued.. "This is the clit, you just have to rub it, but when you're fingering a girl, you slide a couple fingers inside her".

"Inside her where?"

As if she was a teacher giving a hands on lesson, she took my hand and pulled it to her vagina, she curled all my fingers closed, except the index and middle fingers. She leaned back slightly, and guided my fingers to her opening. "Right here. You just slide your fingers in and out, the same way you would with your penis if you were having sex." With out thinking I pushed my two fingers in and she let out a sigh, I did this about three times before she grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Was I doing it wrong? I don't really know what to do"

"No, that felt fine, especially since it's your first time, it's just that.." she paused and looked me in the face. "You shouldn't be doing this with your mother".

"Oh!" I just realized what she meant, and she was right, I pulled my hand away, "I wasn't thinking about it like that! It's just that you were the one who put my hand there, and I was curious, I've never tried that before, I was just seeing what happened when I fingered a girl, so I don't look like a dork when I finally get a girlfriend". I felt like a idiot, and my expression obviously showed that.

"No sweetie, you're right, I did put your fingers there, I didn't think first. Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Was I doing it right? Did it, you know, feel good like it's supposed to?"

"Yes you were, and yes it did"

"You didn't have an orgasm, so I must not have been THAT good at it" I pouted.

She laughed "babe, you only did it for a second, it takes longer than that! For any guy".

"Oh ..ok .. can I.. Try again? I want to see if I can do it".

She just stared at me, obviously mulling it over, "ok" and she gave me little smile, nothing seductive, but genuinely motherly, as if I'd asked to stay up late and she'd decided to be nice and let me. She took my wrist and pulled my hand back to her vagina, guiding it into her. She held my wrist while showing me the rhythm and speed to use, then she let go and I did the rest. She leaned back slightly, putting her weight on her arms, the way you'd be sitting up on a blanket at the beach. I could tell she was watching me, but I just starred intently at what I was doing. I heard her start to breath a little heavier, and I looked up at her face, her eyes were closed but she opened them, looking directly into mine.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Yes it's very good. Now this right here is where the clit is", she pointed to a small spot above where my fingers were inside her. "This is a very sensitive spot that you just rub, either on its own, or while you're fingering her. Since you're doing that with your fingers, I'll rub myself, and together they will cause a very good orgasm for the girl."

I continued moving my fingers in and out at their steady pace while I watched as she rubbed her clit. She closed her eyes and her breathing became loud again. Feeling the warm wetness of the inside of a vagina for the first time, combined with watching a woman (albeit my mother) play with herself while making aroused noises, was getting me turned on. What had started out academically, as an awkward sex talk between a mother and son, had turned into the hottest moment in my life.

I still had a raging hard on and I felt like I was going to explode, but I was afraid to touch myself in front of her, I didn't want her to think this "lesson" was turning into something torrid that I was getting into. If she thought I was turned on by seeing her like this then not only would she be mad and disgusted with me, but she would never allow any potential future lessons. So I restrained myself. Just then she threw her head back and let out a loud sound that was sort of like a moan and scream together. I pulled my hand away, scared I had poked her too hard or scratched her inside. I starred in shock, watching her shake a bit before relaxing and opening her eyes. I can only imagine the expression that was on my face, because as soon as she looked at me she laughed and touched my arm reassuringly.

"It's ok baby, that's just what it looks like when many women have orgasms" she reassured me.

I relaxed a bit, "so I did it? I fingered you, and gave you an actual orgasm?"

"You sure did. See it's not really that hard, or intimidating, nothing to be scared or nervous about." I had forgotten about concealing the tent my erection was making, and she noticed it, "Adam! Are you hard?"

"Oh my God, I forgot, I'm sorry!"

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Honestly it would be more shocking if you WEREN'T hard after seeing all that for the first time."

"Really, you're not mad at me?"

"No not at all, getting turned on isn't always in our control, sometimes it just happens, and for a boy who's curious about sex to see and touch a woman like that, it's completely understandable."

"Ok" I said bashfully, "I wasn't trying to get turned on, but since I wasn't able to finish myself when you came in, I'm just REALLY hard right now."

"Oh my God , sweetheart, you're right, I totally forgot about that!" she laughed a little bit "you must be dying!"

I just gave her an awkward, embarrassed sort of smile. She looked at me thoughtfully, "ok, remove the blanket." I didn't move, unsure if I should expose myself to my mother, fearful I may get into trouble somehow. "Go ahead" she encouraged. I did as I was told and lifted the blanket just up and over my throbbing erection.

My mother scooted up right next to me. Without hesitation she reached out and grabbed my dick and started slowly gliding her hand up and down the shaft. It felt great, her hand was cool on my red hot cock. I starred in disbelief as She stroked me.

"Have you ever had a hand job?" she asked, very matter of factly. I shook my head "no" without looking away from her hand wrapped around me. "Well this is a hand job. Just like when you finger a girl, your fingers are supposed to feel like your penis is inside her, with a hand job her hand is supposed to feel like a vagina is around your penis, make sense?" I nodded, still not looking away as she kept stroking while she talked. "In other words, fingering is you using your hands to make her have an orgasm, and a hand job is her using her hands to make YOU have an orgasm. Now have you heard of a blow job?" my ears perked up, but I shook my head "no", not wanting to throw my friend Mike under the bus. "Well a blow job is like a hand job, except that the girl puts your penis in her mouth and moves her head up and down.. Or back and forth, depending on how you're positioned. But it's the same idea, her mouth is supposed to feel like the vagina and make you cum that way. Now if the girl is really good, she'll do two things; one, she'll also use her hands while giving you a blow job, this can make it feel even better for you, but it takes a girl who knows what she's doing. And two, she'll have you cum inside of her mouth, and she'll swallow it. This also helps make it feel better, and makes a cleaner experience. Make sense?" I nodded, God that sounded amazing.

"Now Adam, look at me", she took her hand off of my cock and I turned to face her. She looked me right in the eyes, there was genuine concern in them. "I don't know of we should be doing this" gesturing towards my hard on, "honestly we shouldn't have done ANY of this. This isn't something that mothers do with their sons" she was getting upset, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have shown you my vagina, I just wanted to answer your questions, and I felt bad that your only knowledge is coming from a completely unrealistic magazine, so I just wanted you to see what a normal woman looks like down there. I let it get carried away by having you touch me, and now here I am touching you!"

"I liked it!" it almost came out like a shout, but I couldn't help myself. "I know you aren't trying to do so something wrong with me, and I know that this isn't something that sons are supposed to do with their mom's, but I asked you and you showed me what it was like to feel a vagina, and now I'm so horny it hurts, and you are just being nice, and all I can think about is you touching me again!" My voice raised itself as I spoke.

"Really, you're not grossed out? You're not thinking to yourself 'why is my mom doing this, I want her to stop'?"

"No. I mean, I was embarrassed when you first walked in, cuz I don't want ANYONE to catch me playing with myself, let alone you or dad! But you made me feel better. And I would've never have been able to simply ASK a girl anything about sex, cuz I'd look stupid or inexperienced, but you had just walked in on me naked, and you asked if I had any questions, so I figured 'why not, I can't get any more embarrassed'" I laughed, and she smiled at me. "I'm not good with girls, and I didn't wanna freak out the first time I saw a vagina, so I'm glad I saw one, and now I know what it's like to play with one too! My friends, or dad, could never have helped me with that. And yes, of course I want to know what it's like to have someone else make me cum, and if you're willing to show me then I'm grateful, not grossed out!"

She smiled at me and looked relieved. "Well… would you like me to continue?" she asked me hesitantly. I gave a quick little nod. She grinned, "Hand me that lotion, sweetie" she pointed at the pump bottle on the other side of my bed. I reached over and grabbed it.

She moved onto her knees, so that she was kneeling beside my lap while I was partially sitting up, propped up by pillows. She pumped some lotion into the palms of both of her hands. "Do you remember how I said that the secret to a good blow job is using hands also, and swallowing?" she asked me. I looked at her and nodded. She gripped the base of my dick with her left hand and used her right hand to smear lotion around the head. "Well… the secret to a good hand job is using BOTH hands". And with that she went to work pumping her hands up and down my shaft, it looked like she was churning butter! But she didn't just move both hands up and down, she also rotated her wrists, turning her hands back and forth while she moved them up and down! My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open. The feeling was incredible, I couldn't have imagined that her hands would have felt so different, so much better, than me simply jerking myself off. I let out an involuntary little grunt, she obviously knew what this meant. She turned to look at me.

"OK, do you feel like you're ready to cum?"

"Uh huh!" nodded rapidly, she grinned.

"Good, just let it go when you're ready". She was watching my cock as she pumped it with both hands. She was building speed, knowing that I was ready, and then it happened. I exploded.

This was the biggest, most powerful load I had ever had. I was notorious for big ejaculations, but this was something massive. I had already been working myself to an orgasm when my mom walked in, and since then I'd fingered her and watched while she came. Then she played with me, then stopped, then started up again! This load had been building for over an hour, and it sent a convulsive orgasm through my body as it blew out the end of my cock. The first shot hit my mother right in the face, causing her to squeeze her eyes and mouth closed, but she never stopped working my shaft with both hands.

I continued to ejaculate, sending streams of semen all over. More than one shot hit her in the face and neck, it landed on her nightgown and arms. It sprayed on to the bed, and onto my stomach, legs and chest. And as the shots ended, my mother still stroked me, tightly, milking the rest of the cum from my swollen cock head. It ran down the shaft, over my hips, and onto the bed, soaking the sheets where I laid. And once the flow ended, she just sat there, holding my dick, as if the semen that covered her hands had welded them in place.

I was spent, too exhausted and shocked to move. It felt like we sat that way for minutes, until she spoke. "Honey, will you hand me that towel I saw?" Her eyes were still tightly shut. I fumbled, trying to reach the towel that lay on the bed near my feet. I got it and handed it to her.

"Here you go". She slowly released her hold on my still hard cock. Her dripping hands reached for the towel blindly. I put it in them, and she brought it directly to her face. She used the cloth to wipe deep into her eyes, getting my sticky cum. I still just sat there, unsure of what to do. After she must have gotten enough of it off of her face, she turned to look at me. I must've been a sight, completely naked, penis sticking straight up, covered in a fair amount of my own cum, and frozen stiff, too shocked to move. She laughed.

"Sweetie, why don't you go take a shower, you're a mess. I'm going to go wash my hands."

"K" was all I could muster.

Once I started moving I realized just how much semen I'd gotten on my bed. I got up and glanced at her, she too was looking at the devastation I had caused. Without a word I moved out of the room and into the shower.

After I'd washed myself, I just stood there in a trance, letting the water run over me, replaying what had just happened. 'Had my mom really just been the first woman I'd fingered? Was she really the first woman to give me an orgasm?'. I was trying to decide how I felt about that, was I ashamed, did it make me feel sick? NO. And what did my mom think?! Was she ashamed, or mad at me for what we did? Oh God, what did she think of seeing me cum that much? And I got it all over her, and in her eyes! She MUST be angry with me.

I got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door and darted straight to my room, hoping I could avoid my mom. I walked into my room, and all the sheets had already been removed, I heard the washing machine running down stairs.

"Adam, come in here", my mom called from her room. I walked in nervously. She was sitting in her bed, putting her hair up in a ponytail, she was wearing a clean nightgown. "Those sheets had to be washed, do you want to sleep in here tonight?" she asked warmly, not an ounce of disgust in her voice.

"Ya, ok", my mood improved instantly. I walked towards her bed and removed my towel.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a laugh, go put on your Pjs."

"Oh, I just figured, since you already saw…"

"Um, I'm still your mother, now go." I went and put on a pair of pajama bottoms and walked back into her room. "Good, not turn off the light and get into bed". I slowly climbed into the bed next to her, still unsure of the situation. She was laying facing me, she reached over and gently grabbed my cock through the cloth of my pants. "So does he feel better?" I was stunned, I turned my head to look at her.

"Ya". She could read my reaction and grinned.

"Good, although I must say, I wasn't expecting you to cum that much. Was it because you had been masturbating before I walked in?"

"Ya, partly, but I usually cum a lot."

"Really?!" She seemed shocked. I nodded. "I'll have to keep that in mind next time."

"Next time?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Unless you don't want to of course", my seemed unsure after my reaction.

"No! I'd like that a lot." She smiled. "I thought maybe you'd be upset, especially after I got it in your face."

"Well I wasn't expecting that, but no, I'm not upset. I enjoyed it. Your father and I don't do stuff like that anymore, we still have sex, because he likes it, but he doesn't like when I use my hands or mouth. Which sucks for me because I always enjoyed doing those things to a guy, it makes me feel sexy."

"You don't regret it happening, because I'm your son?"

"I know I SHOULD feel bad and regret it, but I don't. It felt good to be wanted again, to take charge and please a man in a way that's actually really fun for me. And in a weird way, the fact the your my son doesn't bother me because I've always done things for you; fed you, changed you, washed you, tied your shoe laces, helped with your homework. As you've grown up, the things that I've done for you have changed. And now you're becoming a young man. There's less and less I can do for you. But now you're having sexual thoughts, you're becoming aroused, and you enjoy having orgasms, well that's something I can actually help with." She looked me in the eyes and smiled, "if that's something you want?"

"Yes, definitely! But then why did you make me put on Pjs?"

"I'm still your mom, and the way you behave around me can't change. Besides, we can't risk getting caught, and you sleeping naked with me would make people wonder." I nodded in agreement. "Now go to sleep, I love you sweetie".

"I love you mom".

* * *

The next morning… Saturday

I was just been having the best, and possibly strangest dream of my life. It was a sex dream, which is totally normal at my age. That's good to know since I've had a LOT of sex dreams in my life. But this was the first time it involved my mother.

In it, she showed me her vagina and let me finger her. Then she gave me my first hand job. It was the best orgasm of my life. I sprayed jism everywhere, including on my mom's face. It was incredibly weird, but not as weird as I would've imagined it would be. It was comfortable, and almost calming. While it was very arousing and I came almost as soon as she started, it wasn't some torrid nasty sort of porno where two people just walk up and start going at it. I was nervous and awkward, but she was motherly about it, loving. She wanted to help and do something nice for me. Not just make some guy blow his load.

I was waking up. Laying in bed, sort of awake, but with my eyes still shut, not really wanting to get up yet. The memory of that dream was still lingering, and I could tell that I was sporting some major morning wood. I was going to need to take care of that, but first I was going over what I needed to do today in my head… It was Saturday morning, my dad was out of town, and my little sister, Lacy, was staying with a friend for the weekend, and it was just mom and I home… This was all sounding very familiar. And then I felt movement next to me.

My eyes shot open. I was laying on my back, in bed. Only it wasn't my bed, I could immediately tell that I was in my parent's room. I looked to my left and saw my mom sitting up on the edge of the bed, with her back to me. She stood up and began to walk around the bed. Quickly I shut my eyes, feigning sleep, buying myself time while I gathered my thoughts. I heard her walk into the master bathroom and close the door.

It was all coming back to me now. I remember everything that happened, and I remember coming into her room and us talking about what we'd done. I remember her suggesting that she could continue giving me hand jobs. And then we went to sleep. It all really happened!

I heard her open the bathroom door. I figured that if she had decided that she regrets what happened then she would've said something when she first saw me in bed. So I decided to go ahead and open my eyes and see where the day takes me.

I didn't want her to know that I had been pretending to still be asleep, so I did the whole 'just waking up routine', acting like the sound of the door had been what woke me up. I slowly stretched and opened my eyes.

"Well good morning". She said. She was standing over me looking down and smiling.

"Morning mom". My eyes were still a little fuzzy, as I squinted up at her.

"Did you sleep well"?

"Like a log". I answered, as I removed the blanket and sat up a bit.

"Speaking of a log, there's definitely some wood". My mom said laughingly, as she looked down my body. I had forgotten my boner.

"Oh crap!" I snapped, as I yanked the blanket back over myself. "Sorry, I didn't think about it".

"What are you doing"? She asked, with a laugh.

"I.. Um.. I..". It slowly dawned on me that I wasn't really sure why I got embarrassed and covered up. "I dunno. I just didn't mean to..".

"I get it. Yesterday morning you would've done the same thing, and I would've completely understood, but today.. I thought you would be more relaxed around me." She looked upset, and unsure.

"No, you're right. It wasn't you, I just got embarrassed. It's just weird to not hide when I have a hard on." I chuckled a little and gave her an 'I'm sorry' smile. "See, I'm not uncomfortable with you seeing me." I pulled away the blanket and pushed my pajama bottoms down to my knees. My dick sprang free and wobbled back and forth. I just stared at my morning erection for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. I slowly looked back up at my mother's face. She was looking at my boner, then to my face. She smiled warmly.

"You didn't have to do that, I wasn't trying to pressure you into exposing yourself to me, that's not what I want. I just thought that it was what YOU wanted. When you were getting into bed last night you were going to do it naked, and this morning you covered up, I guess I was just a little confused about what exactly you were comfortable with."

"I'm fine, it was just a reaction. I'm ok with you seeing me naked."

"Ok, good. Because I meant what I said last night about wanting to help you with these." She reached out and gently wrapped her hand around my cock. My mouth opened involuntarily and let out a slight gasp. The feeling of someone else touching my penis was still strange and wonderful. "Want me to take care of him now?"

I didn't look away from her hand and could only manage a slight nod. Even though I now completely remembered the events of last night, it still seemed surreal. She must've seen my nod out of the corner of her eye, because she started stroking me without asking again. She wasn't using lotion or lube or anything, but her hands were smooth, and she was only lightly holding my dick. She was going very slowly, and with her loose grip, I knew I wouldn't cum, but it still felt amazing.

She must've read my mind because without stopping or looking to see my facial expression, she answered my concerns. "I'll need to make it slicker before I really get going" she said. "Now when a girl doesn't have a moisturizer, like the lotion I used last night, she can just use her dry hand. Have you ever masturbated without the lotion?" She asked me.

"Ya" I answered without looking up.

"And does it feel as good doing it dry like that?"

"No."

"Exactly. But sometimes the girl giving the hand job may not have anything to use. In these cases it's perfectly normal for her to use her spit."

HER SPIT?! I thought to myself. "You mean she actually spits on my penis?"

"Yes" she laughed and smiled. "But it's not so much as she spits on it, as she drips saliva on it…watch."

She learned down and forward a bit, positioning her face about 6 inches over the tip of my dick. You could see she was aiming, as she pursed her lips and let a long shiny string of saliva slide from her mouth and stretch down to the head. She drizzled her spit onto my cock for a couple seconds then cut it off. She stood up straight and released her grip on me to wipe her mouth.

"See, like that" She said. She then used both of her hands and slowly worked her saliva up and down my shaft, particularly working the head. "Then she slides it around, and onto the Palms of her hands" she instructed. "And then she can get to work on making you cum" she said with a little grin.

She gripped the bottom half of my dick with her left hand, and the top half with her right. She began her 'butter-churning' motion, up and down and in alternating rotating motions with each hand. The sensation caused me to take a deep breath.

I just watched her hands working my dick, it was a feeling that I could never accomplish myself, and the orgasm would just as impressive. I expanded my view of the situation, taking in everything that was happening. The visual aspect was equally as arousing, as the physical sensation.

My mother was in her early 30s and wasn't very tall, maybe 5'3". She had a slender build and decent curves that, as her son, I'd never noticed before. But now as I watched her standing at the side of the bed, leaning over my lap, steadily working her hands up and down my cock, I noticed her attractive features.

She was wearing a nightgown that was pretty much a long shirt, that only went down a little past her butt. I looked her up and down, starting with her legs. They were short, not those long legs that you always hear about. But they were smooth and nice looking, free from scars or veins that older women tend to have. Her butt was hidden under the gown, and I was only seeing it from the side, but it wasn't flat or fat. My eyes moved up to her breasts. They were covered, but with her leaning forward combined the motion of her arms, I could make out the swaying and bouncing underneath the fabric. As a teenage boy, I loved boobs, so staring at a pair of them so intently (albeit under a shirt) along with the feeling of my mom working my morning wood for my first orgasm of the day, really put me over the top.

I scratched at the bed, unable to control myself. My mom looked over at me, for some indication that I was ready to cum. She caught me looking at her chest, but made no comment, she only asked "are you almost there?" I nodded my head rapidly, my body starting to squirm. She looked back at what she was doing, leaning into it a little more as she picked up the pace. And as I had done the night before, I just let it go. And just as it had happened the night before, I once again blew my load onto my mother. The first several shots hit her right in the face, causing her to squint her eyes shut to avoid getting the warm jizz in them. Other shots landed on her nightgown, arms, hair, and all over the bed and myself. As the streams of cum finished erupting form the tip of my dick, my mother gripped it tightly and pulled upward, squeezing out what remained, spilling it onto her already covered hands.

I couldn't move. My mouth hung open. I must've looked like I was in pain, but I wasn't. The exact opposite actually. The orgasms my mother had given me were the most intense and pleasurable experiences I had ever had.

My mom didn't move either, she just stood there, both hands welded to my rod. She was still looking down at it, only her eyes were shut, her mouth pressed into a tight little grin. She must've been contemplating what to do next. Finally she released me. Her hands just sort of dangling over me, dripping. She grasped at the front of her gown, trying to find a dry spot to use. She settled on the bottom hem at her left side, the side closest to me. She pulled it up to her face wiping the goo from her eyes first.

This was my first glimpse of her boobs… well NEAR glimpse, and it was only partial under-boob, but it was still hot. She cleaned her left eye enough to open it and looked at me, again catching me looking at her chest. I immediately looked away. She smiled, "so I take it that was good for you?" She asked.

"Ya, definitely!" My eyes widened and I nodded quickly, showing my enthusiasm.

"Well let's get cleaned up." She turned and walked towards the bathroom, wiping her hands off on the sides and back of her nightgown. "So Adam, have you seen breasts in person before?" She called from inside the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on.

"Um, no." I replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, well you need to get cleaned up anyways, come hop in the shower with me."

My eyes widened. I sat up, pulled my pajama bottoms completely off, and got off the bed. I walked to the bathroom carefully, trying to avoid dripping my cum all over. My patents bathroom had one of those showers with the glass door. It was already fogged up, so I could only see the shadowy figure of my mother.

"Adam are you in here?" She called out.

"Oh, ya I'm here."

"Well get in silly."

I did as I was told and opened the shower and got in. I kept my head down, and purposely closed my eyes, acting like it was to keep the water out. It wasn't that I didn't WANT to see her naked body, I actually really did. I just didn't want to seem too eager, and she was still my mom, it felt disrespectful to look at her that way.

"Everything OK?" She asked.

"Ya I'm good."

"Then open your eyes and look at me." She scolded. I raised my head and opened my eyes, looking directly into hers, not letting them wander to other parts of her body. She had an annoyed look on her face. "Adam, if you don't want to take a shower with me then just say so."

"No! It's not that. It's just that it's still a little weird. I'm not sure if I should look at you as my mother, or like one of those women in the magazines that turn me on." I responded. Her face softened.

"Adam, you should still look at me as your mother, especially when I'm not helping you cum, or teaching you about sex. But when I am, I'm still your mother, even if you are getting aroused. If it makes you more comfortable, when we're doing these things, just look at me as a woman. Like right now, look at my body."

I looked down, taking her all in. Her breasts were perfect. Bigger than a handful, but not oversized. They hung like teardrops, with her Nipples pointed slightly upwards, and her under-boob cupping underneath. I moved down to her stomach, which was flat, leading to her vagina, only slightly covered in trimmed pubic hair. She slowly spun around, letting me take her all in. Her ass was better than I previously gave her credit for. It was slightly wider than her waist, and stuck out nicely, cupping underneath like her tits. She turned back to face me.

"Any questions?" She asked. I shook my head, looking back up at her face. I felt my cock tingling from looking at her body. "As you can see, not all breasts are as large as the ones in magazines… do you want to touch them?" I nodded my response. "Go Ahead."

I reached out and just placed a hand on one Breast. I stood like that, not moving my hand. She must've sensed that I wasn't sure what to do. She took my other hand and placed it on her other Breast, and put her hands over top of mine and squeezed. I was officially grabbing my first boobs! They felt amazing. I began squeezing and rubbing them on my own, so my mom removed her hands. I watched them as I played, I was mesmerized. I got more confident and began focusing on the Nipples with my thumbs and index fingers. As soon as I pinched, my mother let out a little gasp. I almost stopped, but then figured that if it hurt, she would tell me to stop. I looked at her face, she was watching my hands.

"Can I suck on them?" I couldn't believe I had the balls to ask that! She looked up at me.

"Yes, go ahead." She said softly.

I took a step forward and leaned down, pointing her first one at my mouth. I sucked it right in, instinctively, like a baby breastfeeding for the first time. I let my tongue work the tip of her nipple in my mouth, and I heard my mother sigh. I took away my mouth and looked up at her.

"Doing that can feel very good to the girl. And it can go together very nicely with her playing with Herself." I looked down and saw my mom rubbing her clit. "So keep sucking on them baby." I went right back to it, sucking and licking her nipple. I felt my mom moving faster. I moved to her other breast, sucking it the same way. I couldn't get enough. "That's it Adam, don't stop!" Her voice sounded strained, like she was short of breath. Her hand was rubbing vigorously. I continued to suck like I was starving. "Uhhhh Ahhhh!" My mom let out a loud moan. She had just orgasmed. I stood up and released her tits, looking at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked back at me. "Well that felt great. Did you enjoy it?" She asked, and looked down. "Well there's my answer", she said and chuckled. I looked down too, I was rock hard again and pointing straight up at her, I hadn't even noticed.

"Ya, they feel really cool."

"Well while we're in her, I'll help you clean up from earlier, and go ahead and take care of him again", she said with a smile, "besides, doing it in the shower is the best option for less mess." She squeezed some of my dad's body wash into her hands and lathered it up. Then began washing it all over the areas I had gotten cum on myself in the bed.

I just stood there silently and watched as she washed my stomach, thighs, hips, and eventually moving to my crotch. She moved to my right, standing partially behind me, and to my side. She reached around me with her soapy hand and grasped my dick and began stroking. I let my head tip back, looking up at the ceiling of the shower with my eyes closed. My time playing with her boobs had really gotten me worked up, because even though I had just cum a lot in bed, I still came again in no time.

I let out a groan as I blew my second load of the morning. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel a significant amount semen shooting out of me. My orgasm ended and my mom stopped jerking. I lowered my head and opened my eyes. Cum was splattered on the shower wall in front of me.

"Wow sweetie! You still came that much even after cumming in bed already?!" I didn't really have an answer for her, I just looked at her bashfully. She smiled at me, "well let's get cleaned up and go eat breakfast."

We got out of the shower and dried off. I watched mom towel off and get dressed, staring at her body the whole time, not bothering to hide my gaze. I'd decided to accept that if she was OK with it, then I was too.

Mom tossed our cum soaked clothes, along with her bed sheets, into the washer and we ate breakfast in the kitchen. We talked like mother and son. She told me what chores she wanted me to get done today, I told her what homework I needed to finish by Monday. Our day was planned out. She was going to run errands while I did homework, then when she got home she was going to do some house work while I did my chores.

"How often do you normally masturbate?" She asked while I was taking a sip of orange juice. I nearly choked, not so much because of the actual question, but because she asked it so matter-of-factly, like she was asking if I wanted toast or something. Her plain facial expressions showed that she thought nothing of asking that question while we were sitting at the table.

"Um, a few times a day." I felt like I was confessing to a crime.

"When usually? Do you have a schedule that you like to follow?" She inquired, with the same calm tone.

"I wouldn't say it's a schedule, but I like to do it in the morning when I wake up, when I get home from school, and before bed. Those are my standard times. But I also like if I can take care of myself either before or after dinner too. On the weekends I still do it before and after sleeping, but everything during the day is up in the air, it depends on what we have going on."

"I see", she nodded thoughtfully, "that's a good plan, and so far we've done a pretty good job sticking to that routine haven't we?" She seemed proud of herself, "I took care of it last night before bed, then this morning when you woke up, and we even got an extra one in there during the shower, so let's keep it up! When I get home from my errands, I'll take care of you, and then before dinner I'll do it again, and then of course once more before bed, sound good? I really like being able to help you with this, plus it's like our little secret. So from now on whenever you're feeling like you would want to masturbate, tell me, and I'll take care of it instead."

"Ok…" I didn't really know what else to say. Not only did my mom just offer to jerk me off at least three more times today, she also just said that she'd do it whenever I asked… indefinitely! My mind was spinning.

"OK, well I'm going to go get ready then head out." And with that my mom hoped up, kissed me on the forehead and walked upstairs.

I went to my room and started on my homework. Mom called up the stairs to say goodbye and headed out, leaving me with my thoughts. My mind eventually settled down and I was able to concentrate on school work. After about 2 hours I heard mom come in the door, and yell "hey Adam I'm home!" I said 'ok' and continued my homework. After several minutes of putting away the stuff she bought at the various stores she'd gone to, she came upstairs and into my room.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Good, I'm almost done, I shouldn't have to do any tomorrow." I answered. We were completely back in mother-son conversation mode.

"Oh, good for you! Are you ready for another hand job?" I was totally ready for the question, but the completely nonchalant way she asked me, her son, if I wanted her, my mother, to give me yet another hand job was still hard to get used to.

"Ya, definitely."

"Ok, take off your shorts and sit on the edge of your bed."

I did as I was told, pulled my shorts and boxers completely off. The idea that my mom was about to jerk me off again was enough to get my juices flowing, and my prick started to stiffen. My mom was standing in front of me and, without warning, pulled off her shirt then removed her bra and sat down on the bed next to me, completely toppless. I hid my shocked expression. She grabbed my dick, leaned forward and dripped spit on to it and started smearing it around the head and down the shaft. She sat up straight and started stroking me with her right hand.

"Adam, have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked, looking me in the eyes while continuing her hand job.

"Yes."

"With tongue?"

"No."

"Ok, well that's called 'French-kissing'. What happens is, when you're kissing, you both open your mouths and have your tongue play with her tongue. It feels nice believe me. And What's nice is that doing something else that feels good, like kissing, while getting the hand job, makes you feel even better. Want to try it?"

"YA!"

She smiled and placed her left hand behind my head and pulled me towards her. She leaned her face towards mine, we both closed our eyes, and we kissed. I followed her lead. It started as a normal kiss, and then she opened her mouth and I felt her tongue touch my lips. I opened mine, and felt her tongue slip inside, touching my own tongue. We began to kiss harder, more passionately. I'd push my tongue into her mouth, then she'd push hers back into mine. The harder and faster we kissed, the harder and faster she seemed to slide her hand up and down my spit-slickened rod. She pulled away from our kiss and looked at me.

"Suck mommy's tits baby." She said it both motherly and wantonly. I didn't hesitate. My face shot down to her closest breast and devoured it. I sucked her nipple harder than I did in the shower. Not on purpose, but I simply had no control at this moment. I had a hand grasping each of her boobs, and my mouth switched between her left and right one, moving back and forth greedily. "That's it baby! Cum for mommy!"

It was almost as if her encouragement was all I needed. Without removing my face from my mother's cleavage, I came. I squeezed each Breast way too hard I'm sure, but she didn't say anything or stop me. I buried my face into her tits and let out a loud, muffled, moan of pleasure. My mother stopped tugging on my dick once the semen stopped flowing. I kept my eyes closed and just sucked on a nipple, my mother tenderly holding my head there, playing with my hair.

I finally decided to pull away and see the damage. As usual, my mother's hand was encased in jizz . It seemed to be plastered to my dick. Since I was sitting up this time, the tops of my thighs were covered as well. But as I took in the devastation of blowing my load uncovered, I saw that I had several shots on the carpet and on my dresser which was directly in front of me.

"We really need to come up with a better… cleaner way of doing this." Said my mom. She too was looking at scene in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up!" I quickly responded. I was afraid that she'd take these messes as a reason that she should stop jerking me off and tell me to go back to masturbating instead.

"I'm not mad sweetheart", she smiled at me, "we'll figure something out. I can't be doing laundry several times a day, and changing my clothes every time I play with you." She laughed. My fears subsided. "But you go clean yourself up and I'll clean up the mess in here."

I went to the bathroom and decided that taking a quick shower would be easier than trying to simply wipe off all the cum from my crotch, lap and legs. I returned and saw that my mom had wiped my dresser off and used a damp cloth on the carpet, she had even made my bed! Other than her wanting to help her little boy have orgasms all the time, she really was just your average mother.

I got dressed and went downstairs. We went about the rest of the afternoon like normal. Doing chores and housework. Mom made dinner that evening and we ate at the table and chatted about normal things. But my mom had no problem transitioning from talking about school, to talking about, what she started referring to as simply 'fun'.

"So after we clean up dinner do you want to watch a show and have some fun?"

"Uh, ya, that sounds cool." I was trying to sound as casual as she was.

"OK, but I've been thinking about how messy it is every time.." My heart started to sink. ".. So from now on I was thinking that I would just give you blowjobs.." My heart lept back up and into my throat! ".. Are you ok with that?" My mind was racing so fast that I almost didn't hear her.

"YA!" So much for acting 'casual'.

"Ok." My mom chuckled a little. " I just figure that, for one thing, you've never had one, so you should probably try it. Two, it'll be cleaner and therefore easier for us to do when other people are home. And three, I actually enjoy doing that more than hand jobs."

I wasn't really listening, and honestly I didn't care about the logic or reasons behind her decision to move up to blow jobs. Don't get me wrong, I was appreciative of all the hand jobs I'd received over the last 24hrs, they were great, but yes they were messy.

My mind was racing, and I don't think I ever helped clean up the kitchen so fast in my life! As soon as I was finished, I ran over to the sofa, yanked down my shorts and boxers in one motion and tossed them across the floor. I plopped down on the couch and started petting my already stiffening penis.

"I'm ready!" I called back towards the kitchen.

"Ok I'm coming." My mom almost laughed too hard to say the words. She wiped her hands off and walked around the sofa, and knelt down on the ground in front of me. She pushed my legs apart and scooted in between them to get closer. She pulled off her top, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Are you ready sweetie?" She as motherly as ever.

"Yes."

She grasped my prick with both hands and leaned over it. She dripped a string of saliva on the head and began working it all around with her hands. It felt amazing as she rotated both hands back and forth while sliding them up and down the length of my cock. I loved it, but I couldn't wait to feel her mouth.

Just then, without a word, she lowered her head, removed her hands and swallowed my cock all the way to the base, burying her nose in my pubic hairs. She stayed like that for several seconds, making moaning sounds that vibrated her mouth around my cock, The back of her throat tickling the tip.

Slowly she raised her head, slurping up the shaft of my penis. When she got to the tip she stopped, and sucked it like a lollipop. I just watched, my mouth hung open. It looked as amazing as it felt. She took my prick in both hands again and started her rotating strokes, continuing to suck on just the head. It was a strange and wonderful feeling. I could feel it building a massive orgasm in my balls, but it wasn't making me cum yet.

"Does that feel good?" She pulled my dick head out her mouth with a 'pop'. I just nodded, my mouth still hanging open. "Do you have a big load for me?" I couldn't believe she was talking this way, but I nodded again, "just cum when you're ready." And with that she sucked me back into her mouth.

She went about a third of the way down, then back up, and then back down. She continued that motion while jerking off the rest of my shaft with her hands. She quickly built up a steady rhythm. I felt my orgasm rising up as I watched my mother on her knees in front of me, bare breasts jiggling, head bobbing up and down on my cock. I threw my head back, starred at the ceiling and unloaded myself into my mother's mouth without warning. I expected to hear her gag, or choke, but she didn't. She just stopped bobbing, held the tip of my dick in her mouth and continued jerk in me off. She swallowed shot after shot. I finally lowered my head and looked at her. She was staring directly at me. Her cheeks were sucked in, her hands were slowing down as the flow from my cock was subsiding, and I could see her throat moving as she was swallowing my semen. Her eyes were locked on mine, like she was waiting for something, perhaps some sort of reaction, a confirmation that I'd liked my first blow job.

"That was amazing." I said, looking directly back into her eyes. My body shuddered as I spoke, the last aftershocks of my orgasm.

My mom pulled my cock out of her mouth and sat up. She wiped her mouth with one hand, still holding the base of my penis with the other. She looked down at her tits, checking to see if she had gotten any cum or drool on them, they were dry. My previous loads that had earlier covered us both with sperm from her hand jobs.. She had just completely swallowed without even pausing. With the exception of a little saliva-semen-mix that was on her lips, there was nothing to clean up.

My dick was still slick, but she wiped it off well enough with her other hand, so that I could simply tuck it back into my shorts with no mess (if I was wearing any). She moved my softening prick around as she checked her work for cleanliness. She seemed happy with it and grinned to herself.

"Was that good?" She asked me.

"Ya… I don't even know how to explain it."

"And a lot cleaner right? We could totally get away with pulling it out for quick 'BJs' and then putting it away with nothing to clean up!" She was referring to my penis, and she sounded almost giddy, proud of herself for coming up with a solution to the messiness of the hand jobs.

"Um, ya. That sounds great!" I could care less about the mess it made, but if that's the issue that motivated my mother to go from giving me hand jobs to blow jobs, then I was all for it. And hearing her talk about the possibility of me being able to have her suck my dick that frequently, was starting to get me hard again.

We just sat on the sofa watching TV half naked for the rest of the evening. She toppless, I bottomless. We eventually made it upstairs where she invited me to sleep in bed with her again, and I eagerly obliged. She kept true to her word and gave me a 'bedtime-bj'. I laid down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she was bobbing her head up and down between my legs. She once again swallowed everything my cock fed her. She moved over, said she loved me, and we drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken Sunday morning to the surprising and incredible feeling of my mother already giving me my 'morning-bj'. Actually it was the orgasm that woke me up. I was dreaming about it, but when I came in my dream, the feeling was so intense that it shook me awake. I looked down at my dick expecting to see morning wood, but instead saw the top of my mother's head. My grunts of pleasure must've alerted my mother that I was awake. She tilted her head upward and looked at me. She kept my cock in her mouth as she sucked down the last of my jizz, but I could tell she was smiling up at me. She finished and sat up.

"Morning sleepy head." She said cheerily as she hoped out of bed.

"Morning mom." I was hazy from a combination of sleep and post-orgasmic euphoria.

"I woke up and saw that you were already hard, so I figured that I would go ahead and take care of him."

"Uh ya, that was great. I didn't expect that though."

"I figured that we should start our routine out today, and when you wake up in the morning is the first one of the day." She called from the bathroom.

We got dressed and headed downstairs to start the day. As usual, whenever she wasn't handling my dick, she switched completely into normal mom-mode.

"Don't forget, your sister comes home this afternoon, and your dad will be home before dinner. So I'll give you a blow job after you do your chores, but then you'll have to wait till bedtime." She sat thoughtfully for a second, "and even then, I'm still not entirely sure how it will work at night with your dad home." She seemed concerned, but not nearly as concerned as I was that she was changing her mind about taking care of my teenage-cumming needs. "Oh well, we'll just see how it goes." And with that she headed about doing her house work.

A couple hours later my mom got a text from my sister that she was headed home a little early. So she came into my room where I was cleaning up, dropped to her knees in front of where I stood, and unzipped my pants.

"Lacy is on her way home, she'll be dropped off in 15 minutes, so let's take care of this now." She said as she fished my penis out of my shorts. She pulled it out, spit into her hands and started smearing it all over my flaccid dick. Standing there, still in shock, looking down at her, was enough to get him up. He swelled awake in her hands with just a couple strokes, and she immediately engulfed it. She quickly got her hands and mouth into a rhythm of stroking and sucking.

I stood there, looking around my room, unsure of what to do with my hands. They were just hanging out to my sides away from my body. Normally mom would've given me some sort of instructions when we did something new, but this time I was on my own. So with no options, I decided to do what I've seen in porn. I reached down and placed both hands on the sides of her head, near the back, behind her ears. She didn't stop me so I figured that was ok to do. They just sort of sat there for a minute or two until I felt cum bubbling up from my balls. Instinct took over and without thinking, I did what came naturally. I gripped her head and pulled her head forward, driving myself to the back of her throat. She responded by pushing back, and I again pulled her back. This developed a quick, almost bouncing rhythm, of me helping her bob her head even faster. I came in seconds.

I kept my hands grasping her head. When I finished cumming she tried to take my dick out of her mouth, and without thinking I stopped her and just held her head in place, keeping my cock in her warm moist mouth, savoring the feeling. She sat there allowing this, that is until we heard the front door unlock and open. My mother pushed me away and jumped to her feet. She grabbed a tee shirt off the floor and quickly wiped her hands and face, and darted out of my room.

I felt horrible the rest of the day. I knew she must be mad at me for forcing her head like that, and almost getting us caught. Naturally she didn't show any sign of it, because then my sister would wonder what I did to get into trouble. My dad came home that evening and we ate dinner as a family. Mom and dad were on good terms, I assume due to their break from each other. We all watched TV together then headed off to our rooms.

My mother and I hadn't gotten a chance to talk about our new arrangement the rest of the day, but I assumed that it wasn't going to happen again tonight. Mom had drained my balls 7 times in a day and a half, so I wasn't complaining, that is until I heard my their bed start squeaking. I sat still wondering if I had really heard it, but sure enough it was the sound of their bed rocking as their time apart had made my dad come home horny.

I tried to ignore it, but then I heard my mom. She let out a loud 'YES!' that was followed by my father's voice muffled through the wall. She continued making noises that were accompanied by squeaky bed springs and occasional slaps of skins. I felt myself getting red in the face, I felt angry, jealous, but also aroused. I couldn't help myself, I pulled my dick out of my boxers and began slowly petting and playing with it. This turned into a slow but steady stroke. I couldn't cum though, I was distracted thinking of my mother spending all weekend servicing my cock, and now here she was riding my father like nothing happened.

They finished and went silent. I just laid in bed, still hard, but I was no longer trying to get myself there. Then I heard an unexpected sound that made me jump. My door creaked open and there was mom.

"sweetheart, are you awake?"

"Mom? Uh, ya I'm up." She crawled in to bed next to me, and pulled the covers over her too, her hand immediately went to my prick.

"Wow, yes you are up! You didn't already take care of yourself did you?"

"No, I just got hard, but… I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Why? I thought we said that I would take care of you before bed."

"Well, I heard you guys…"

"Oh, I see. Did that bother you?" I nodded back. "Sweetie, I love you, and I love what we do together, but he's my husband, and I love him too, and there's things that I do with him that I can't do with you. That's all, it doesn't mean that I won't still enjoy playing with you." My spirts lifted a little.

"Well I also thought you were mad at me about earlier."

"Mad about what?" She looked confused.

"Before Lacy got home, I grabbed your head when you were going down on me, and then when you were finished, I held it there and almost got us caught." I pouted back.

"Oh baby! No, I wasn't mad, you didn't do anything wrong, lots of guys grab the girl's head while getting a blow job, honestly it's kind of attractive." She was smiling, "and we didn't get caught, that's all that matters, so you didn't do anything wrong."

"Ok" I smiled back at her. "What did you tell dad to come in here?"

"I just told him that I was going to come see you, because I like our nightly 'talks'." She grinned. "He wasn't opposed to the idea, so it looks like we shouldn't have a problem before bed from now on. So… would you like a blow job?" She grabbed ahold of my dick.

"Yes please."

And without another word, my mom ducked her head underneath the covers, wrapped her lips around the head of my cock and went to work. It was almost humorous watching the sheet bounce up and down. I felt one of her hands release my shaft and take hold of my balls instead. She played with them gently, rolling them around in her hand, and petting the soft skin with her finger tips.

I put my hands behind my head, laid back and relaxed, no pressure at all. I let myself cum when it was ready, which only took a few minutes since I was already hard. I listened to the sounds of my mother swallowing my cum in an otherwise silent house.

When she finished, she pulled the sheet off of her, kissed me goodnight, got out of bed and left my room. Before I drifted of to sleep, I lay there mulling over the developments of the last 48 hours and thought to myself, 'this is going to be great.'

* * *

3 months later…

"ooooohhhh , that's it sweetie, but don't JUST lick the clit, remember to keep working your fingers." Mom instructed. I still had trouble maintaining a good rhythm with my fingers while I was focusing on what I was doing with my mouth.

My mom was laying on my bed with her legs hanging off the edge, spread apart. She was propped up on her elbows looking down towards me. She was wearing a sundress that was pushed up to her stomach, with no panties underneath.

I was kneeling on the floor with my face in her crotch. I had already made her cum once, so her juices covered my lips, cheeks and chin. My mouth was on her clit where I switched between licking and sucking it. I had my right hand coming up from underneath my chin, three fingers inside her pussy as far as they could go. Her wetness running down my forearm.

"Oh God yes baby I'm going to cum again!" She reached down with both hands and grabbed my head, pulling my hair. Her head fell down to the mattress. She closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming. "MMMM!" She let out through her clenched teeth.

My mom didn't 'squirt' or anything like that when I made her cum, but she did have sort of a 'gushing' of juice that covered my face, hand and arm. There was always a very wet spot on the bed when she was done. She tapped me on the head to let me know that she was finished and to stop.

"That was great Adam, thank you", she said warmly, "now I want to take care of you again."

It was only 1pm and this was already going to be my third blow job of the day, but I wasn't complaining. She sat up on my bed and motioned for me to stand up. I did. I was wearing basketball shorts, she hooked her fingers over the elastic waist band of both my shorts and boxers, and pulled them both down to my knees. My cock sprang up and pointed as her face. I was already rock hard from eating my mom's pussy for the last half hour, so I knew I wasn't going to last long in her mouth.

She grabbed the sides of my hips and I grabbed the back of her head, and we pulled each other forward. She opened her mouth and I just slid in. I pushed my dick all the way to the back of her throat and held her there for a second. I was looking down at her, and she was looking up at me, we stared into each other's eyes. I pulled her head back a fraction of an inch, and then pushed it back down, I made her do these little bobs for a bit, I liked the feeling of the tip of my dick hitting the back of her throat over and over again. She never gagged, just made little noises.

I pushed her head away while moving my hips back, then thrust my hips forward and pulled her head back towards me till I hit the back of her throat again. I began steadily fucking my mom's mouth, moving her head and my pelvis at the same time.

I had become more comfortable with my mom sucking my dick. There was no longer any awkwardness about it. This had also made me more confident during my daily blow jobs. I would regularly look her in the eyes, it let me know that she WANTED to suck my dick, she WANTED to please me. During these I thought of her as MINE. She was still my mother the rest of the time, and I respected her as such. But when she would come into my room, she was there for my cock, she was MY SLUT.

She had actually encouraged this. She told me to do what I wanted, and what felt good during my blow jobs. This could be grabbing her head, her tits or her ass; it could be pulling her hair or pulling her shirt off; it could even be saying dirty stuff, although I had once slipped and said "Fuck that feels good" and she got mad, so bad words weren't allowed. While I still usually liked to just relax and let her go to work, sometimes it was nice to take charge and do whatever my body wanted to do. As in this case, I was pounding my meat in and out of my mother's mouth.

When I came, I closed my eyes in pleasure and shoved my dick in. I shot my load directly into her throat and held her there. As always, she swallowed it without issue. When my body was done I opened my eyes and saw her still looking straight up at me. I released her head and she slowly pulled her head back, sucking tightly as she did, cleaning my dick off. She spent a little extra time on the head, which made me shudder (she knew this already), and pulled it completely out with a pop and smiled.

"Well that was a fun afternoon!" She said.

"As always."

"What do you have planned this afternoon?"

"I'm going to go play with Mike at his house."

"Oh that's right. OK well go clean off your face at least" she laughed, "and be home for dinner."

"I will." I answered as I pulled up my shorts and put on a shirt.

She got off my bed and straightened out her dress. This was only the third time I've gone down on my mother. We could only do it when the house was empty and there was no chance of someone coming home. This was because, unlike my blow jobs that were relatively quick and only required me to unzip my pants and pull my dick out; going down on her required much more time and she had to either pull her pants off, or pull a dress up, and lay on the bed, which was a very compromising position should someone walk in. This meant that the only time available was during a weekend if my dad and sister were out.

This made me feel kind of bad. She said It wasn't a big deal, in fact she would rarely LET me play with her pussy unless she was 'teaching' me something. The only reason she's let me go down on her more than once, was because she said it takes practice. But she also said that it's 'not right' for her to let me touch her down there, not just because she's my mother, but also because she's married, and that would be cheating.

We discussed it one time, and she said that her giving me head wasn't as bad because..

1\. My dad didn't like head anyways, only sex.

2\. It's ok for mothers to see, and touch their children, since they've done it when we were babies.

3\. Getting head, meant that I was still a Virgin.

4\. This was safer than doing things with girls from school.

5\. I was going to play with myself anyways.

I still couldn't help but feel bad that my mother was making me cum so much without getting hers. And I do mean so much! Our routine had my dick in her mouth 3-4 times a day on average.

In the mornings my dad got up after we had already gone to school, so he was still asleep. My mom simply got up to make us breakfast and see us off to school. I would get ready first since my school started first, then while my little sister was taking her shower and getting ready, I was sitting at the dining room table eating with my mom's head bobbing up and down in my lap. Then by the time my sister got downstairs, mom and I were already done with our respective breakfasts.

Since my school started first, it also got out first. Plus it was closer, so I just walked, whereas Lacy had to take the bus to hers. Naturally this all meant that I got home earlier than her, making my after school BJ pretty easy to take care of. Mom was usually ready for me, I'd just come in door, then cum in her mouth. It always happened on the sofa, with me sitting and her kneeling in front of me.

The next one wasn't a guarantee. We either snuck away to my room or the garage or something, or she would ask me to go do an errand with her. The most common was to go to the store for an ingredient needed for dinner, or go somewhere to get a red box movie. Then she'd go down on me in the front seat in the parking lot.

The first time she did this I was scared shit-less that some one would see. She parked in the back of the lot with very few cars around. She turned the car off, turned to me and told me to 'pull it out'. I was not expecting this. I didn't take my dick out at first, I just kept looking around as though some one would walk up. So she leaned over and did it herself. She pulled it out and went to work, without me ever actually agreeing to it. The whole time I was on 'lookout duty', which made me nervous, but the risk made it very hot, and now this is one of my favorite ways to have my mom service me. Sometimes if we're out actually doing errands without having planned on doing anything, I'll just whip it out and ask her 'mommy will you please suck it?' with my big puppy dog eyes, she always obliges me.

My bedtime BJs were still a staple of my day, and were pretty easy to accommodate. My mom had told my dad that she just liked coming to say goodnight to me and ask me about my day. I guess he told her once that I was 'a teenage boy and too stop mothering me so much'. He even asked me if it was annoying to have her come talk to me every night, I said it was 'ok, I know she just wants to spend time with her baby boy'.

Occasionally, she would still spend the night with me if they got in a fight, but the truth is, things had gotten better between them. I heard them having sex a lot more than they used to, and things were a lot nicer around the house.

I was never too much trouble as a kid, but you better believe, now that my mom was sucking me off daily, I was the perfect son. Always did my chores and homework without needing to be told. I worked hard at school and never got in trouble. I was even nicer to my little sister. My confidence was even apparent to others, girls were showing interest in me. I don't really know why, I wasn't DOING anything differently. I guess when you're playing with tits and getting your cock sucked regularly, you no longer get nervous around girls, and that must've shown. Things were really going well for me.

A week and a half later, it was a Tuesday morning and I was sitting at the dining room table. I was holding mom's hair back as she rapidly worked my prick with her mouth and hands. I was looking at the top of her head move up and down, but I was keeping a ear out, incase some one was coming down the stairs.

"Oh God I'm gonna cum… don't stop.. Oh God… ahhhhh!" I filled her mouth, and watched her work to swallow it all fast enough. She sucked on the head and used her hands to milk the rest up my shaft. She got every drop, and used a napkin to dry me off and tuck it back inside my pants. "Thanks mom." I sighed.

"You're Welcome sweetheart… oh! Before I forget, Ms. Kowalski, next door, got a new computer, and she asked if you could help her set it up?" Mom was getting up to her feet and walking into the kitchen.

"Um, ya sure, when?"

"Right after school, just head there when you get home."

"Ok" I grabbed my bag as my sister came down the stairs. "Bye Lacy" I said as she darted past me.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day." Mom yelled after me.

"Bye mom!" and I headed out the door.

Ms Kowalski was our next door neighbor, a widow I think. I never asked, but her husband wasn't around anymore. She was older, in her 60s, but I wasn't sure of her exact age. Her name was Mariola. She was from Poland and spoke English fine, but had kind of a thick accent. She was very good looking for her age, with blonde hair and huge tits. Whenever I saw her I'd stare at them and wondered if they were fake. It was possible because she had a home gym and kept her body in good shape, so she may the type to get a boob job too, but I really didn't care.

I helped her with things quite a bit, usually small stuff, like helping her carry in something she brought home. But occasionally she would ask for a bigger favor like putting up Christmas decorations. She always gave me a couple bucks for these things, but $5 was not nearly enough for 2hrs of putting up lights. Then again I was doing it to be nice, and because mom said to.

My mom was always saying how much of a Saint Ms Kowalski was because she took care of her granddaughter with ALS. Her name was Kelly, and she was a couple years older than me. Apparently when she was diagnosed, her mother decided that she wouldn't be able to handle it, and left her with Kelly's grandmother, Mariola. I don't know much about the disease, but I heard that she had a pretty fast on-setting case. In only a couple years she was already paralyzed and bedridden. She could speak, but it was difficult. I felt bad because she had been living in another state, and once she moved here she was already sick enough that she couldn't attend school, so she had no friends.

Walking home after school, I walked past my house and went directly next door to Ms Kowalski's. She answered, wearing spandex work out clothes, she was sweating.

"Oh hi Adam!" She pronounced it like it was 'Ah-Dom'.

"Hi Mariola" she always insisted I just call her by her first name. "My mom said you needed help setting up a new computer?"

"Yes, please come in." Her top was tight and low cut showing amazing cleavage. She turned to lead the way. She was wearing tights that showed her body very well. Problem was, it wasn't that great. She definitely wasn't fat or anything like that, she just had a flat ass, no curves.

"Hey Kelly!" I said. She was sitting in a wheel chair in the living room watching TV.

"Hi.. Adam." She spoke slowly. She was actually VERY pretty, if she was still in school she would be very popular and probably have a boyfriend. She was watching some teen drama show.

"Please, don't get up." I joked, both her and Mariola laughed.

"Here it is" she took me into her home office, where the computer was still in the box. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, it shouldn't take too long, I'll get you once it's ready." She left the room, and I got to work. It wasn't that I was super tech-savvy, I was just better than her. Set up was easy, I put it together on her desk, and then installed the software she wanted. "Mariola its done!" I called for her.

I had her sit at the desk, and I stood next to her, while I explained things. Naturally I kept looking down her shirt. I'm not sure why, it wasn't like I could see anything really, it was just fun I guess.. Until she looked up and caught me. I immediately looked back up at the monitor, she didn't say anything so maybe she hadn't noticed.

"Adam, thank you so much for your help. I'd like to pay you something, but unfortunately I don't have any money on me."

"Oh it's ok, it was nothing really." I'd live without $5.

"But I can do something else that a boy your age would probably like more anyways.. " She reached up and placed a hand on the tent in my pants.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that… I didn't know!.." I was genuinely embarrassed, but I had become complacent. I rarely got unexpected boners anymore since I was getting my pipes cleaned so often. And whenever I did get hard, I simply asked mom to take care of it, so I never really needed to hide them. But then again, I've been at school all day, and by now I would've already gotten my after school BJ, but I hadn't yet. Regardless, I had been checking out Mariola's massive rack and had gotten a hard on and she noticed, that's all there was to it.

"Oh hush! It's ok Adam, I saw you looking at these" she cupped both breasts, "and you got turned on, it's perfectly normal. And honestly I'm flattered that a boy like you would be checking me out, I'm old enough to be your grandmother!" She laughed.

"Well ya, but I mean, you have a really nice body…" I was trying to defend myself.

"Yes, I try to stay in shape. I still enjoy having sex when I go on dates. But I think you are too young for sex… so if you'd like a blow job as thanks, I'd be happy to…" She placed her hand back on my bulge and began rubbing it.

"A blow job is one helluva 'thank you'" I joked.

"I love sucking a man's penis, it makes me feel sexy, and I love the taste. I always blow men as 'thanks'… delivery men, repair men, sometimes door to door salesmen if I'm really in the mood." I couldn't believe that she was this kind of woman! Still blowing guys at her age, and that many of them!

"Can I see your tits too?" Man, I really had become more confident. The request seemed to surprise her a little. But without saying anything she looked down, grabbed the bottom of her tight workout shirt and pulled it up and over her head.

"You want to see these?" She dropped the shirt to the ground, and began playing with them. They were gorgeous. They didn't look fake, but they also looked too nice for a woman in her 60s. Her ass may have been so-so, but her stomach was flat and toned. She looked up at me and took my hand, placing it on a tit. I began kneeding it's meat like a plaything. "Now this." She reached up with both hands and undid my pants, pulling them down to my thighs. My hard dick had already worked it's way through the opening in the front of my boxers.

I had only ever done things with my mother, and she was vocal, telling me what to do. So I KNEW what I could get away with, and what she liked. But Mariola was new, and I wasn't sure how to proceed. Luckily for me, she was decisive and went to work.

She pushed my prick upward, leaned in and sucked one of my balls into her mouth. She rolled it around with her tongue, then spit it out and sucked the other one. She did this while slowly stroking my shaft with her hand. My mother never played with my balls this way, it felt great. She switched the balls back and forth a few times then pointed my dick at her face.

She inspected it for a moment, pre-cum oozed out and she licked it off with just the tip of her tongue. She held the base of my cock with her right hand, pointed it upward and licked underneath. She started her tongue at my scrotum and slowly licked up the underside of my shaft. When she reached the head she opened her mouth and slid me inside. She pushed down until she reached her fist, then pulled back, sliding her hand up with her. She began bobbing her head and hand at the same pace.

I just stood there with my eyes closed savoring the feeling of my cock in a new mouth. Then my eyes shot open. It was nothing bad, but she surprised me by taking her left hand and fondling my balls while continuing to suck my dick. I was about to cum, and it was going to be great!

"I'm going to cum." I said softly, not wanting Kelly to hear. My mom never required a warning, but she had told me that it was a good idea to let other girls know before I blew my load, that way they didn't gag or spit it up.

Mariola sped up, and seconds later I came with a whispered grunt. The first shot didn't necessarily surprise her, but I think the quantity that continued to spew out of me did. She had to take me out of her mouth, but I was still cumming. She pointed my prick at her chest and kept jerking me off. We were both watching my cock shoot streams of creamy jizz all over her tits.

When I finished she gave me a final stroke, very slow and tight, pushing out what remained inside me. Then she did something unexpected. She grabbed her breasts and began playing with them, squeezing them, rubbing my cum all over. It was almost as if she forgot that I was still there. She had one in each hand, cupping them, pinching each nipple; and then, out of nowhere, she just leaned forward and let me slide back in her mouth.

She bobbed back and forth with my dick sliding in and out of her mouth, still pinching her nipples. I couldn't believe it, I may actually cum again! I could feel it building up already. My mom had gotten me there pretty quickly after cumming before, but never immediately after. It wasn't that Mariola wasn't doing anything special, I think I was just really horny from having tried a new mouth, and also turned on by watching her play with her huge cum covered tits.

I grabbed her head and took over. I began fucking her face, and She just kept pinching herself. I felt my orgasm coming up inside of me and I picked up my speed. My eyes were closed and I completely forgot that I was inside this woman's mouth, because I started pulling her head into me while ramming my cock down her throat. Faster and harder until I came. I yanked my prick out and sprayed my second load on her chest right on top of my first one. She held her tits and smiled, watching me coat them for a second time. I stroked myself as I came, and jerked every last drop out. Then, I don't know what came over me, I grabbed her head and fed my cock back in.

"Clean it." I told her. I was pretty clean, nothing had really gotten on me, but she did as she was told, and she sucked. She slowly slid me out, her lips tight around my shaft, sucking off everything. Then 'POP', the head came out of her mouth, shiny and clean.

"That was good?" She asked, looking up at me, still holding her tits.

"Oh God yes." I was tucking my dick back into my boxers.

"I was not expecting that much cum from you."

"Ya I'm sorry, I can cum a lot." I blushed.

"I also wasn't expecting you to be so forceful….I was impressed. I will better know what to expect next time."

"Next time?" I pulled my pants back up.

"Yes, when you help me, I'll help you." She said with a wink, "now if you don't mind, I really must shower, please show yourself out, and say hello to your mother."

I just turned and left the room. I said bye to Kelly and walked out the door. As I walked back to my house I debated 'should I tell mom?' and decided 'no, I don't want her getting jealous'. When I got inside my mom came over to me

"Hey sweetie, Lacy is already home, so you'll have to wait till tonight for a blow job." She whispered to me, "sorry."

"Oh That's ok, I'm pretty drained right now anyways." I walked upstairs, smiling to myself.

* * *

5 Months later…

Summer had come and gone. It had been pretty good too. I was still cumming in my mom's mouth daily, and since I was out of school and home most days, we were usually squeezing an extra one in there, raising my average to 4 blow jobs a day.

On top of that, my older next door neighbor, Mariola, was still paying me in oral-sex whenever I helped her with things around her house. This added an extra blow job a week on average. She had even started having me titty-fuck her. They were fun to watch, and got the job done, but I still preferred a mouth. Honestly, I'm pretty sure she liked doing them more for HER enjoyment. Mariola had a thing for watching me cum on her, especially her tits, rather than swallowing. It was fine by me, her cans were huge, and it did add a little variety to my blow-job-filled-life.

Things around the house were going well, mom and dad were still doing better than before. Their sex life was as lively as ever. In fact, she usually fucked his brains out in order to put him to sleep, so she could come into my room and suck my dick to put me to sleep! My sister, Lacy, was fine, although after her being around all summer, I was ready for school to start back up.

I even got my first job this summer. It was at a clothing store at the mall, not really my cup of tea. I would've preferred some of the other places I applied to, but it was a pretty trendy store, so lots of girls my age worked and shopped there. You would think that meant that I would have gone on some dates this summer, but no.

The problem with girls my own age is that they don't 'make the move', and I'm not just talking 'sexually', they won't even say 'hi' first. Granted I've only gotten head, and it's only been from two women, my mom and Mariola, but older women don't play the games these younger girls do. So while I may be able to take charge of my mom's mouth, I still couldn't figure out how to ask a girl out.

This all changed on my last day of work. See I was still in school, so once summer ended, I had to quit my job, that was my parent's rule. So today was my last day of work, the Saturday afternoon before school started on Monday.

This girl named Danielle had been a friend of mine at work. She was insanely pretty! She was as tall as me and leggy; thin, very toned, but still had a really nice ass from working out. However working out didn't give girls tits, so she was only sporting a modest B-cup.

We had been good friends all summer, we even hung out a bunch of times, and that was it. But just because I never had the balls to make a move on her, didn't mean no one else did. She was the target of affection for every guy who worked there, and many customers as well. And to my surprise she always said 'yes' when she was asked out. You'd have thought that would've given me the confidence to ask her right? I mean she said yes to EVERYONE, of course she'd say yes to me, but alas I never did. Then on my last day, she stepped up and asked me out!

I figured it was just her asking me out as friends, but I would take it! She had a car already, or maybe she just borrowed her parent's, either way she drove. We went and got something to eat then went to a movie, and that was all that was planned. So I was surprised that instead of taking me home after the movie, she drove to the park, which was empty this time of night. She parked at the far end of the parking lot, which was completely empty anyways, and turned off the car.

"Adam, why didn't you ever ask me out?"

"Um… I've never really asked a girl out before, so I wasn't sure how to go about it. Plus I figured you wouldn't be interested anyways." I said shyly.

"Oh brother! All you do is ASK! What's the worst thing that could happen?? All she can do is say 'no', that's not the end of the world!"

"Ya I guess so." She had a good point.

"And what made you think I wouldn't be interested? I went out with lots of guys, it's fun to go out, it doesn't mean I liked all of them, sometimes I just wanted to go out and have fun, or get laid!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait, you had sex with all of them?" I couldn't hide the shock.

"Not all of them, but pretty much. I like sex. I even Fucked Jeff."

"Our boss Jeff?! Isn't he like 40, and married?!"

"Ya." She grinned devilishly. "He's always been checking me out. So one night it was just the two of us closing up the store, and I asked him if he's been wanting to Fuck me, he got all nervous like it was a trap, but we did it."

"In the store?!"

"Ya, but also in his car one time. He gave me a ride home after work, and we did it in the backseat." She said this like it was no big deal. "So do you want to?"

"Want to what?" I asked back, and she laughed, only I wasn't joking.

"Geeze Adam, I know we're friends and everything, but you're still a guy!... Do you want to Fuck me?"

"Um…"

"Oh… well I guess that's my answer." She seemed hurt.

"No! It's not that I don't WANT to, I mean, I think you're gorgeous! But Im a virgin, and I'm not very experienced, I don't want to have an awkward first time with you…"

"Oh… so you've never done ANYTHING?"

"OH, no! I've done everything else, just not sex."

"Well then how about we do everything else then?" She said with a grin, and before I could answer she leaned in and kissed me.

She was a great kisser, and it was made better by how hot she was. To be honest, I couldn't believe this was happening. Her hands found their way to my lap and she unbuttoned my pants, then unzipped them. She reached into my boxers and pulled out my already rock hard prick. The second it was free, she pulled her lips from mine and dropped her head to my crotch. I felt her tongue flick the tip of my cock, then circle the head. Then slowly she pushed her head down, sliding her moist lips around my shaft, lower and lower until I bottomed out at the back of her throat. She sat there for a moment, then went to work steadily bobbing her head up and down.

I stared down at her, God, even the back of her head was beautiful. So many times this summer my mother had sucked me off, while I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Danielle. And now here I was, and it was actually happening!

I know what some of you are thinking.. 'dude, she offered to Fuck you! Why not go for it?', the simple answer is that I don't know how to Fuck. Sure I understood the mechanics and could make it happen, but this was the girl of my dreams, I didn't want to have some awkward first time, some inexperienced 2-pump-dump. I wanted it to be magnificent, and I wanted her to WANT to Fuck me again and again. But first impressions are everything. So for now, this would definitely do.

Danielle pulled my dick from her mouth and sat up.

"Get out." Then she opened her door and got out herself. I did as she said. I stepped out of the car into the night air, my wet erection still sticking out of my pants. Danielle opened the trunk and took out a blanket. She saw me standing there, and looked down at my boner, "nice." She smiled. "Follow me."

We walked into the park, to a darker area, surrounded by trees. She laid out the blanket, kicked off her shoes and stood on it. She motioned for me to come towards her. I kicked off my shoes too and stepped on to the blanket in front of her. Her left hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss, her right hand reached down and began stroking my cock. We stood like this for several minutes, until she stopped and took a step back.

"Strip." She ordered

"What?"

"I said Strip, as in, take off all your clothes." She said playfully, but serious.

I decided that if I wanted anything to ever happen with her, that I should do as she said. I removed all of my clothes, including my socks and stood there. She just looked at me for a moment grinning, then she dropped to her knees and began sucking me again. Truthfully, it wasn't as good as the ones I've gotten from my mother and Mariola, but the experience was pretty exhilarating. Standing completely naked outside, getting a blow job, was a feeling unlike any other. Very freeing, and also very scary. Danielle stood up.

"Now lay down." She said. I laid on the blanket with my prick pointing straight up at the sky. "You've 69'd before right?"

"Ya." I lied. Sure I've eaten my mom's pussy before, but never in the 69 position while she was also giving me head!

"Good, because there's no way I'm making you cum without me getting mine too!" And with that she undressed, standing before me.

She was wearing a summer dress with spaghetti straps that tied at the top. She simply grabbed the end of each of the straps and pulled, her dress fell silently to the ground. She was completely naked underneath, and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Long legs that went up to a thigh-gap, wherein I could easily see her completely shaved pussy. Her body was VERY fit, with a tight flat stomach that led up to her tiny perky tits.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, sounding cute and innocent.

"Oh God yes!" There was nothing innocent about what I was looking at!

She smiled proudly, and without another word she walked over to me. She stood directly over my head, facing my feet. She slowly dropped down to her knees, putting her thighs on either side of my face, her vagina just a couple inches from my mouth. She leaned forward and lowered face to my crotch, taking my cocking into her mouth. She got right back to sucking me off.

Now was my chance to impress her, show her that even though we didn't have sex, tonight wasn't a waste of her time. I reached up and grabbed one of her ass checks with each hand. Good God it felt amazing! Older women may have many things going for them, but they can't compete with the ass of a teenage girl! I squeezed it tightly, and pulled her cunt down to my face.

I gave her a long slow lick, tasting her. I felt her mouth moan around my cock. And then I got to it. I remembered everything I had learned from eating out my mom. I used a combination of licking and sucking, I was even able to slide a couple fingers in her from behind, while still holding her ass. She was going crazy! The more I did, the better her blow job became. I would've already cum by now, however I was more focused on pleasing her rather than enjoying what she was doing to me, but I was definitely almost there.

I decided that was enough playing around, I wanted her to cum! I pressed my tongue to her clit and began licking fast and hard. She pulled my dick out. "Oh God yes, I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!" And she shoved me back into her mouth. She was bobbing almost as fast as I was licking, and then she came. Her body flexed and she arched her back, pushing her pelvis into my face. She kept me in her mouth, but stopped moving her head. She just sucked on my cock head as tight as she could and let out a loud moan that vibrated down my shaft and into my balls. The pressure that had been building released, and I exploded into her mouth.

She quickly swallowed the first two shots, but then had to take me out of her mouth. Not expecting the next one, it hit her right in the eye. To my surprise, she kept her composure, took a breath, and shoved me back in her mouth. She started jerking off the shaft, hastening the rest of my load along. All the while I was still munching away at her snatch, which she still had pressed against my face. Finally, almost in unison, our orgasms finished and our tense bodies relaxed.

She swallowed what cum remained in her mouth, and took out my cock. She rolled off me and collapsed on the blanket, both of us panting. After a few minutes, I worked up the strength to move. I spun my body around, so that our heads were next to each other. We laid there naked, staring up at the night sky, still breathing heavily, for 10 minutes before I finally spoke.

"So how was that?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She sat up and turned to me, "other than cumming in my eye (which she had already wiped out) that was amazing! No guy has ever gone down on me that well before!"

"Really?"

"Really! Not even older men, who are, you know, more experienced and SHOULD be better."

I was a little thrown off by hearing that she's been with multiple older men, but I was also pretty proud of myself. We laid there, talking and laughing for another half hour before we finally got dressed, and she took me home. We made out in her car for a little bit in my driveway, I asked her if she'd want to go out again and she said yes. But she also said that next time she was going to Fuck my brains out, so I needed to 'get over it' and get ready to lose my virginity.

When I walked in, mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was 1145pm, and my curfew was midnight, so I wasn't in trouble. I figured she must just want the details from my first date, and I was right.

"There's my big boy! So tell me everything!" I sat down next to her and told her everything about doing the 69 with Danielle, she was surprised, and also happy for me. "So you probably don't want a bedtime BJ then?"

"Well actually, we were making out pretty heavily when she dropped me off, and telling you everything that happened has gotten me kind of horny again…"

"OK sweetie" She said happily, "pull it out."

She got up and dropped to her knees in front of me and I pulled my dick out. She dripped saliva onto the head and began stroking it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as she lowered hers, taking my cock into her mouth. As my mom gave me head on the sofa I thought about Danielle, I wanted to have sex with her, and I knew that if I kept refusing she'd get bored with me. But I also didn't want to embarrass myself either. I pondered this awhile, until my body was ready to cum. I emptied my balls into my mother's loving mouth. She was still the best cock sucker I've had. She sucked me clean as always, and put my prick away.

"Mom, will you have sex with me?"

"What?!" Her reaction was as expected.

She sat back on the sofa and I told her that I really liked Danielle, but she wanted to have sex. I reminded her of how awkward and nervous I was when she first started giving me hand jobs, and that I wouldn't have been good at eating Danielle out tonight if she hadn't taught me how to go down on her in the first place. She told me she'd think about it and we both went to bed.

Two weeks went by without a reply. She continued to give me my regular blow jobs, and she wasn't upset, she just hadn't come to a decision about letting me have sex with her. This was annoying because Danielle was bugging me about when we would go out again, and ultimately Fuck. I decided that I needed an answer, and if my mom said no, then I'd just take my chances of being bad in bed with Danielle. So one night after my mom finished swallowing my load, I planned to ask her, but she spoke first.

"So I've decided that I can't have sex with you" She said, wiping my semen from her lips, "I'm your mother, and married, and it's still something I can't do. But… I've arranged for you to have sex with someone else."

"What!? Who?!"

"My friend Lyla." Lyla was my mom's best friend, a couple years older than her and incredibly good looking. She had a very wealthy husband who paid for book jobs, butt jobs, tummy tucks, you name it, she looked like a porn star. She was recently divorced, and living off of the substantial alimony she had won when her husband cheated on her, then beat her when she confronted him about it. Due to this she was able to live in a nice house with her daughter, Shelby, that was the same age as me but went to a private school. As well as her twin boys who were a year or two younger.

"Wait, doesn't she think it's weird that you want her to have sex with your son?! Does she know what we've done together??"

"Lyla has been enjoying the single life, and that means sleeping around, especially with cute younger guys, including some of her former students. A few of them your age, maybe younger." Mom said bluntly. Lyla had been a high school teacher, and took a leave of absence during the divorce. Then after the settlement, she decided that she didn't need to work any more, and had taken up fucking all the teenage boys who used to have crushes on her. "And yes, she's my best friend, I told her what we've done, and she understood" she continued, "so I told your father that Friday night I'm going out with Lyla for a girls night, and that you're going to spend the night at Mike's, but in actuality we are going to stay the night at Lyla's house, and she's agreed to help you have sex for the first time."

"Um, ok" I just sat there, unable to think of anything else.

"Now goodnight, sweetheart." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

On Thursday I was over at Mariola's house. I helped her carry in a bunch of groceries, and in return she had just made me shoot a gallon of jizz all over her rack. I told her that I was going to lose my virginity this weekend, I left out the details and had her assume it was going to be with some girl from school. She was excited for me. Man tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough!

All day Friday at school I was thinking about getting to have sex that night. I couldn't tell what I was most excited about, getting laid for the first time, that it was with a total MILF, or that I was one step closer to having sex with Danielle. Thinking about it all day had me way more excited than usual.

When I got home, I came in mom's mouth in literal SECONDS, and was still hard so I had her blow me again, Then once again in the car on the way to Lyla's house! I did NOT want to blow my load too soon during sex.

Lyla opened the door to her house wearing shorts and a tank top and laughed. Mom on the other hand was wearing a very tight strapless dress that showed great cleavage and only went just past her ass. She had to leave the house looking as though she was going dancing for the night.

"Hey guys, come on in. Shelby just left for the night, and took the boys to their dad's." Lyla greeted us. "Well damn Michelle, don't you look hot!" Michelle was my mom's name, Lyla poked fun at her outfit.

"Hey, I had to look the part!" Mom scoffed back.

"Hi Adam." She gave me a knowing smile that made me blush.

"Hi." I stared down at my feet. We went in and sat on the couch. It was big and deep and very nice. The room was dark except for lit candles around the place. Lyla and my mom drank some wine and caught up a bit. Then their conversation turned to me.

"So Adam, are you nervous at all?" Lyla asked me. I nodded. "What exactly are you nervous about? Being naked in front of a girl?"

"No, that's not a problem… I'm nervous about not lasting long enough for her to cum, and also, I'm just nervous that I won't be able to make her cum, I don't really know what to do during sex."

"Well as far as cumming too fast, the only thing you can do about that is to take care of yourself before, or get a blow job first."

"Oh he has, I made him cum in the car on the way over here." Mom interjected, quite proudly. Lyla raised her eyebrows and grinned, I blushed and looked down again. It was strange to hear her admit to someone that she was sucking her son's cock.

"Well in that case", Lyla continued, "being able to control how fast you cum during sex just comes with practice, as does being able to make the girl cum. Hopefully you'll get that practice tonight." She smiled right at me. "Well I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable." Lyla got up and gave me another smile, teasing me.

"Ya I suppose I should get out of this ridiculous dress." Replied my mom.

"Are you kidding!? You look gorgeous! But, I do have something you might like to wear for the occasion." Lyla suggested. I had to agree, mom looked amazing.

"Really?" Mom seemed unsure, she looked at each of us and we both smiled and nodded.

Mom and Lyla both left and headed to the bedroom. I stayed sitting on the sofa, my stomach was in knots and I was trembling a little. Partly because I was nervous, but also due to adrenaline from being excited. Several minutes later, my mom came back to the living room. She told me to get undressed then left again. I went ahead and got completely naked and sat back down on the couch. I wasn't fully erect yet, but I wasn't completely flaccid either. I sat there, playing with my semi-hard penis out of nervous boredom.

I heard a door open upstairs. Mom and Lyla came downstairs and walked into the dimly lit living room where I sat. My dick swelled up completely hard instantly. Lyla was wearing a very hot white – lace lingerie number. It consisted of a white garter belt connected to white thigh high stockings. It would've shown her pussy except for a thin white – lacy thong. To top off the outfit, she was wearing a matching white open-cup bra, that was just the underwire with no fabric covering her perfect, albeit fake, 36D breasts. Right next to her was my mother, wearing the exact same outfit in black! It was a stunning image. My mom on the left with dark brown hair wearing black and Lyla with blonde hair wearing white.

My eyes couldn't decide what to look at. My mom had a very nice body that looked great in this lingerie, but Lyla had a literally perfect body. Then I realized, I wasn't going to get to Fuck my mom, so why was she dressed up?

"Am I going to have sex with BOTH of you?!" I asked excitedly, Mom's eyes got wide.

"Well that's up to your mom" Lyla laughed, "but I sure as he'll am going to Fuck you."

"NO." My mom answered sternly, "I'm just wearing this for fun, and to make your first time extra exciting, but you're not having sex with me."

Lyla walked towards me, her eyes settled on my throbbing prick.

"You have way more will power than I do Michelle. If I had a horny young man like this living with me, I'd be riding him every day… even if he was my son." Lyla said hungrily.

"Oh you're only saying that because he's not!" My mom snapped back, but then laughed a little to herself. I had asked mom if Lyla had done anything with her boys, since she seemed OK with what my mom and I were doing. She said Lyla 'wasn't into that'. Mom walked forward and stood in front of me, next to Lyla. "Ok sweetheart, you just relax." She said reassuringly.

And with that, both of them sat down on the sofa right next to me in unison. It almost as if it was rehearsed. My mom was on my right, Lyla was on my left. Without a word, Lyla took my face in her hands, turned me towards her and kissed me. It was rough and wet and excited. Like we were tasting something amazing for the first time.

My mom took my cock in her hand and begin stroking slowly. I then I felt her stop, she reached up and turned my face towards her and crushed her lips against mine. Lyla took up stroking me. Then mom took her hand from my cheek and wrapped it around my shaft, above Lyla's hand, and they began moving up and down together.

Lyla grabbed my hair and pulled me away from my mom and kissed me again, just once, then she turned and kissed my mother! I sat and watched as the two of them made out inches from my face, while they each still had a hand jerking me off. They kissed for awhile, without hesitation or thinking, they had obviously done this before. They stopped and turned to me, with my mouth open and with a dumbfounded expression on my face, they both laughed.

"So your mom says that you can recover relatively quickly after you cum. As in, you can get hard again." Lyla asked me. I just shrugged.

"Oh brother, yes he's able to get it back up pretty quickly, with a little help of course." My mom smiled at me.

"Well good, cuz I plan on getting you a lot of practice tonight. But first let's start you off with a blow job. Michelle…" Lyla removed her hand from my cock and looked at mom.

Mom dripped spit on the head of my penis and rubbed it up and down the shaft, then dropped her head and took me into her mouth. I had to let out a groan. Lyla turned to me and smiled. Without asking, my face darted to her tits and I went crazy. I kissed and licked them all over. I had a breast in each hand and swapped Nipples in and out of my mouth. She let out moans of pleasure.

Mom sat up, took my face from Lyla's rack, and pulled it toward hers. Lyla bent over and took over sucking my dick. She was just as good a cocksucker as my mother. My hands slid all over my mom's body, while my face was glued to her chest.

"I'm gonna cum soon." I looked up at my mom's face, almost pleading with her.

"Good sweetie" She leaned forward.

Lyla took my cock out of her mouth, and mom sucked it into hers. Lyla didn't sit up, she stayed bent over, her face an inch away from mom's bobbing head. Mom only had me in her mouth for a few seconds before they switched back. Lyla did the same. They continued taking turns, sucking my prick for a couple seconds, then giving it to the other. I put a hand on each of their heads, I didn't push or anything, it was just hot to hold the heads to the two women taking turns servicing my cock.

After only a couple minutes of this, it was time for me to cum. My dick was in mom's mouth when I released my first shot. She made a little sound to let Lyla know I was cumming. She quickly took my cock out and fed it into Lyla's waiting mouth. Lyla swallowed a couple shots, then gave it back to mom. They swapped one more time before I was spent.

When no more jizz was coming out of me, they released it, and began kissing each other passionately. It was as if they'd forgotten I was there. They smeared saliva and sperm all over each other's lips and simultaneously licked it back off. It was like watching porn live! My dick had softened, but as I watched and became more aroused, it sprang back up again. After several minutes of indulging in each other, they pulled apart and looked at me.

"How'd you like that?" Lyla asked.

"It was so hot!"

"Do you need a break or are you ready?" My mom asked, as motherly as ever.

"Oh I'd say he's ready." Lyla was looking at my re-hardened dick. She stood up and pulled down her thong. Her hairless snatch glistened.

Mom moved over a little bit. Lyla stepped right in front of me and climbed onto my lap, putting her knees on the sofa on each side of me. The tip of my prick was pointing up, less than an inch from the entrance to her pussy. Mom scooted closer to me, so our arms were touching. She started lightly rubbing my chest and stomach, both our eyes were locked on my dick. Then Lyla simply lowered herself, and I slid inside.

I have to admit, I thought it would feel just like being in a woman's mouth, but it didn't. Sure there were obvious similarities, both were warm, wet, and moved up and down my shaft, but it still felt different, softer maybe. It didn't necessarily feel better or worse, just different.

Lyla began a great rhythm, bouncing up and down on my cock. She had a hand on either side of my head, she was bracing against the back of the couch. I just stared at my dick, watching it disappear and reappear from inside of her. I couldn't believe it happened, I was no longer a Virgin. Sure I'd been getting head regularly from my mom, then Mariola, then Danielle, and tonight Lyla as well, but with a blow job you're still a Virgin. Hell, kids get BJs from their little girlfriends all the time, but having sex and no longer being a Virgin was a big step.

It was the sound of Lyla's 'oohs' 'aahs' And 'Yeas' coming from above me that broke my trance. I finally allowed myself to look up, and enjoy the sight of Lyla's amazing tits jiggling in my face. But before I could take one in my mouth, my mom turned my face towards hers and began kissing me. She pulled away for a second and looked me in the eyes.

"That's my big boy, I'm proud of you." She said softly, and smiled.

"I wish it was you." I said, without thinking.

Her face looked surprised, but then softened. She didn't say a word, she just went back to kissing me. I eventually turned back toward the sight of Lyla riding me. I took her all in, the sight was something to behold. I ran my hands all over her body; her legs to her ass and hips, to her stomach and tits, then up to her face. I grabbed her and pulled her lips to mine for one long hard kiss, then I went to town on her breasts.

"Don't stop." She said, her rhythm picked up. I got one of her Nipples in my mouth and bit it and she let out a loud screaming-moan of pleasure that lasted several seconds. Then she stopped moving, and I took my mouth away and looked up at her. "Well, you lasted longer than me for your first time" she said laughing.

"Really, you came?!" I was excited.

"Fuck ya I did" she paused a second to catch her breath.

"That's my boy!" Mom exclaimed, and started kissing me.

"Now I want to feel you cum." Lyla said , and started bouncing again while I was still kissing mom.

To everyone's surprise, I lasted another 30 minutes of her riding me. Granted, I had just cum from a tag team blow job, and I had already gotten head four times earlier today, so I was bound to last a little bit, but mostly I WANTED to keep going. I was enjoying taking turns making out with both of them, and suckling each of their breasts. I would even sit back and watch them kiss and suck each other's tits while she rode me.

Overall, Lyla was able to orgasm another three times before I finally came inside of her and she collapsed on the couch next to me. As soon as she did, mom hopped up off the sofa, and knelt on the carpet in between us. She immediately went to work sucking me, and licking my penis clean. Once she was satisfied, she turned to Lyla, and dove into her pussy. She licked and ate my cum right out of her! I couldn't believe it! Seeing them make out was one thing, but to watch my mother eat my cum out of her best friend's snatch was beyond what I could've imagined seeing tonight.

I ended up fucking Lyla all night. I did her every which way; from behind, her on top, standing up, on a table, me on top with her legs pushed up to her head…hell, I banged her doggy style while she ate out my mom! I even laid on the floor and had Lyla ride my dick while my mom straddled my face. One had my cock in her while the other had my tongue, while they got to kiss and fondle each other! Mom still never let me fuck her, if it didn't happen tonight then I conceded that it was never going to happen.

We would get tired and fall asleep together, but not for long. As soon as I was hard again, or would wake up, I would just climb on top of Lyla and go at it, no invitation needed. All in all, I came another 7 times that night. Six were inside Lyla, and once more in my mom's mouth. My mom had started sucking me off while I was sleeping, and when I woke I just let her finish. The night was amazing. But most importantly I now knew what I was doing, and was not nervous about having sex with Danielle. I gave Lyla multiple orgasms each time we fucked. I felt like a stud!

In the morning we all ate breakfast naked, then showered together. Mom and I couldn't exactly go home smelling the way we did! We all agreed that we needed to do this again sometime, and Lyla told me that I was welcome to stop by and Fuck her whenever I wanted.

Mom and I left and went home. The idea was that she was picking me up from my sleepover at Mike's house on her way home from sleeping off her drunken 'girl's night' at Lyla's. She asked if I wanted a BJ before we got home, I declined, and joked about my penis needing a rest. When we pulled in the driveway I turned to her.

"Thank you mom, last night was amazing."

"Anything for my little boy." She said smiling, and pinched my cheek. "So are you less nervous about having sex now?"

"Totally, I'm not nervous at all!"

We went inside, dad was sitting on the couch next to Lacy, watching TV. He asked how last night was, we both said it was fun and made up bullshit stories. Lacy was unusually quiet and looked upset, but I tried to stay out of her business. Mom and I headed upstairs to our rooms.

"I'm going to call Danielle and set a date for next week!" I told my mom, grinning from ear to ear.. Mom smiled but looked upset. "But hey mom, I'll see you at bedtime tonight right?" She perked up.

"You bet sweetie." And smiled.

* * *

6 weeks later.

"Oh Fuck Adam! Oh Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum! Oh God.. Oh God.. Ahhhhhhh!!" Danielle was screaming. She'd just had her third orgasm. One from my tongue during foreplay, the other two from me pounding my meat in and out of her.

We were shaking the crap out of her stepdad's Altima. We'd been going at it for over 30 minutes, the windows were fogged up, and it smelled pretty ripe in there by now.

"mmmmmmm" I groaned. The familiar sensation of an impending orgasm rippled through my body. "I'm gonna cum too babe." I began pounding her harder.

We were in the back seat. Danielle was laying at an angle, her head pushed up against the back door. Her legs were bent completely back so her knees were at her chest. I had a leg braced against the floor board and the other one kneeling on the seat. My hands were grabbing her ankles, which were just above her head. I was using them to support my upper body, you'd think this would've been uncomfortable for her, but she seemed to enjoy it more. I was looking down the length of our bodies and watching my cock pump in and out of her as fast as humanly possible.

"Ah.. Ah.. Oh God.. Ahhhhhhh!" I slammed into her as hard as I could one final time, burying my dick as deeply as I could go, and deposited my load.

My body trembled vigorously, as I held myself in place, eyes squeezed shut. It felt like several minutes had passed before I let myself move. I opened my eyes, Danielle was looking up at me, she smiled, then laughed.

"I guess you really needed that!" She said.

"Well you got me so worked up during the movie, you just kept rubbing my crotch."

"Well that's what you get for having a bulge in your pants during a movie!"

"I only had the bulge because you started rubbing me!"

We both started laughing, and I climbed off of her. She slowly lowered her legs, I'm sure they were sore. She opened the car door and hopped out, completely naked. She was spreading her legs and wiggling a little bit, letting my semen drip out of her. She was on birth control, and we weren't too worried about getting pregnant, it was just kind of nasty to get dressed, and THEN have cum leak out. I decided to get out too, it wasn't easy to get dressed inside of a car.

It was Saturday night, in the middle of November, and it was chilly outside, but it felt nice on our hot bodies. We were parked in the lot of a store that was closed for the night, there were no other cars around. Danielle and I were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. A week after my mom had her friend Lyla show me how to Fuck like a champ, I went out with Danielle and she 'took my virginity'. That's what she thought anyways. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't exactly tell her the truth in this case. She had me come over on a Friday right after school while her folks were still out, and we went up to her room and did it.

At first she took the lead, naturally since I was still a 'Virgin', but as we got into it I took control of the situation. I started changing positions and rhythms; using my hands and mouth; slapping her ass and grabbing her hair. Afterwards she was incredibly impressed and wanted to Fuck me every chance we got. We got together a few times that first week, and I decided that I should know…

I asked her if she was still fucking other guys, since I knew that she could be quite promiscuous. She said she hadn't since she'd first gone out with me, and asked why. I told her that I'd like her to Fuck me and only me, she thought that was cute, and agreed. Since then I've been enjoying fucking my first girlfriend regularly. It wasn't easy, we usually did it in her Car on dates, or at her house after school. Obviously our parents wouldn't let us just go upstairs and rock the bed, so we were limited in where and when we could have sex.

She took me home and we kissed goodnight (a lot). I went in, it was dark and quiet, everyone must be asleep. I went upstairs, just as my dad was coming out of Lacy's room.

"Hey son, how was your date?" He asked.

"Oh it was good, the movie was funny."

"Good, how's Danielle?"

"She's good. Everything OK with Lacy?"

"Oh, ya.. She's been having nightmares so I was just checking on her."

"Oh, that sucks… well I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep, g'night dad."

"G'night son."

I got out of the shower and walked back to my room with a towel around my waist. When I went inside, my mom was sitting on the bed waiting for me. Things were going great with mom. I was still having her suck my dick multiple times a day, but our average had dropped to 2 or 3. This wasn't because she or I didn't want to, it was just because I was blowing my load in Danielle's pussy every day after school, rather than my mom's mouth. She still wouldn't have sex with me, although she was fully aware that I was fucking Danielle, and outwardly supported it. But inside I knew she was either jealous or skeptical of my new relationship.

"Oh hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, how was your date?"

"It was good."

"Did you have fun?" She gave me a look that said 'you know what I mean'.

"Oh.. Ya.. It was great."

"So great that you don't need me to 'tuck you in'?" She gave a fake pouty face.

"Well… that was over an hour ago, and I always sleep better after you give me my (I lowered my voice) bedtime BJ" We smiled at each other.

I walked forward and stood in front of her. Mom undid my towel from my waist and let it drop to the floor. I wasn't hard yet, so she started kissing all over my pelvic region. Very soft kisses that almost hurt because they tickled. Her hands glided all over my body, from my thighs to my chest, and around to my back where she used her nails and scratched all the way down to my butt cheeks. She grabbed them and dug her nails in. My prick had slowly started to rise, and as soon as it was pointing at her started flicking the head of my cock with her tongue. She was being such a tease! I reached down to grab her head and she stopped and looked up at me.

"No hands. Don't touch, let mommy do her job. You just watch." She said sternly.

I've never seen her do this before, become bossy with my dick. But I did as she said, and I put my hands on top of my own head and interlocked the fingers. I looked down and watched.

She kept her fingernails dug into my ass cheeks. After kissing the tip of my dick a few times she finally opened her mouth and pulled my body towards her. I slid into her mouth only about half way, then she pulled it out and went back to kissing and licking it. Then she sucked me back into her mouth and bobbed back and forth for a minute or so, before pulling me out again and just licking it.

Jesus christ! Just suck my dick already! She did this same sort of thing for like 15 minutes. Blowing me for 30 seconds or so, working me up, then stopping and just kissing and licking it. Sure that felt nice, but kissing my cock head was NOT going to make me cum! She was just teasing me, it's like she wanted me to get close and then not finish. Finally I spoke up.

"Oh dear God mom! Please make me cum, or I'm going to explode!"

"That's what I want." She just looked up at me and smiled. Then continued to do her little game for several more minutes.

I began making little whimpering noises, I couldn't help it. But then she started sucking me again, only this time she went longer than 30 seconds. I looked down and she looked up, and started bobbing faster.

"Oh God, please don't stop!" I begged.

My hands were still on my head. I wanted to reach down and grab her head and start face fucking her so badly. It was coming… I was cumming. I clenched my teeth and pressed my lips together to muffle my grunts as I fired shot after shot of hot sperm into my mom's mouth, blasting the back of her throat. She just looked up at me, her throat muscles moving, working to swallow everything.

I finally finished, and she removed my cock from her mouth and stood up. That was the biggest load I'd ever had. She kissed me on the cheek, said goodnight, and left. I was still standing on the same spot, my body tingling. God she was a great mom.

A couple weeks passed and things continued as normal. Sex from Danielle, head from my mom… and occasionally my neighbor Mariola. One day after mom finished with my morning BJ, she asked if I wanted a ride over to Lyla's after school for some fun. I hadn't had sex with Lyla again, not since that one crazy night. But I knew that after school I always went to Danielle's house and fucked, so I declined. My mom thought I was crazy. I mean why would I turn down another chance to Fuck Lyla? I told her I didn't want to cheat on Danielle.

She looked at me funny, and pointed out that she had just given me head. I laughed, but then pointed out that she's married and doesn't consider sucking her son's cock cheating… therefore I shouldn't consider getting my cock sucked by my mother to be cheating either. She reluctantly agreed.

Later that week on Saturday morning, a couple hours after my first BJ of the day. My mom got a call from Mariola, she said she needed my help with her granddaughter Kelly, something about helping move furniture around her room. Mom told me to head over. Mom still doesn't know about my titty-fucking-dick-sucking arrangement with Mariola. It was Mariola's way of saying thank you for my help. So naturally I said yes, and happily went over.

"Oh hi Adam, thank you for coming over, please come in." It's almost funny. She's always so formal and polite every time she sees me, even though we're on a first name basis, and has me blow my load on her face and tits about once a week.

"Hey Mariola, mom said you needed help with Kelly?"

"Yes, please, follow me." She led the way down to Hall to her room, we walked inside and she closed the door behind us, "Take it out." Mariola ordered. "But we can't take too long."

"Wait, what?"

"Your penis, take it out, I'm going to give you a blow job."

"You don't need my help with anything first?"

"No, you're going to help me after."

This was very odd, she only did stuff to me AFTER I helped her with whatever it was she needed. But I guess it didn't really matter if I got head before or after doing whatever project she had in mind. So I undid my pants and pulled them down a little bit. I took my hardening dick out through the opening in my boxers and removed my hands, letting Mariola take over. She knelt on the floor in front of where I stood, and without any talking, licking, or foreplay of any kind, she grabbed my shaft, stuck the head in her mouth and went to work.

She bobbed and stroked vigorously. It wasn't the best or most impressive blow job she's ever given me, but it was efficient and made me cum fairly quickly. Which I gather was the point. But what was really strange, was when I told her I was about to cum, she just kept me in her mouth and swallowed everything. Granted she has swallowed a couple times, but she mainly like me to cum ON her.

"There we go, all done, and no mess." She stood up and wiped her mouth. "Now come with me." She led me down to Kelly's room and opened the door. Kelly was inside reading. "Kelly, Adam has come over to help us."

"Hey Kelly, what's new ?" I said.

"Well I started rock climbing." We all laughed. This was because Kelly had ALS and was confined to a wheelchair, and barely able to speak or move.

"Adam, will you please help me get Kelly into her bed?" Mariola asked.

"Ya, sure thing."

I had helped her do this several times before. They had an assistance nurse that came by every other day to help Kelly get in the bath and stuff, but for smaller tasks Mariola could usually manage on her own. We lifted Kelly out of her chair and laid her in bed. Mariola asked me to wait in the living room for her, so I did. When she finally came out I was sitting in the sofa, she sat down and said she wanted to talk to me about something.

"So how are things going with your girlfriend?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh, great actually."

"Are you two still having sex?"

"Yep." I had already told her that I'd lost my virginity, and she's had my cum on her face before, so it's not like I needed to be shy with her.

"Are you a good lover, do you make her have orgasms?"

"Um. Ya." That was kind of forward.

"Good, good." She just looked at me for a moment. "Would you be interested in having sex right now?"

"Well, um.." see, Mariola and I have never had sex, it was her idea, she said I was too young for her, then again I was a Virgin at the time, and that was months ago… "you want to have sex with me? Because I don't think I want to cheat on my girlfriend."

"Oh, no! Not with me, with Kelly."

"Wait , Kelly?!" I have to admit that Kelly was attractive, but we weren't that close, and of course she's not really in the right condition for sex.

"Yes, but if you don't want to I understand you not wanting to cheat."

"Aside from that, why do you want me to have sex with her?!"

"She's not going to live too much longer, a few years at most, and she's barely even kissed a boy. She wants to know what it's like to make love, experience the pleasures of the flesh, that sort of thing."

"Is it even possible? Is it safe for her?"

"Yes, you'd have to be careful, and of course you could only do it in the missionary position, but yes. And you'd have to pull out, not because I think you're dirty, but it's harder to clean her, and getting your cum out from inside her would be difficult."

"Oh." I pondered all of this for awhile. I didn't want to cheat on Danielle, but this was almost like doing charity work, it was for a good cause. I wouldn't be doing it to pleasure myself, it would be for Kelly… "Ok, I'll do it."

"Wonderful! Now since this is her first time I want it to be special, and I want her to enjoy it. Hopefully since I already made you cum, you should have no problem lasting a while with her." So that's why she gave me head first… "Now come with me." She led me back to Kelly's room.

"Kelly, sweetheart, Adam has agreed to help you." Mariola informed her. Kelly smiled shyly.

Kelly was laying on her bed, underneath the covers. Mariola stepped forward and pulled the sheet down, exposing Kelly's already naked body. My eyes widened, I clearly was not expecting that. I just looked her up and down.

She wasn't tall, so she had short legs, that were rather thin due to muscle atrophy from the ALS. They were very smooth, she must've shaved for the occasion, with Mariola's help of course. Her pussy was covered by a neat little mound of light colored pubic hair, also recently trimmed I'm sure. She had a nice flat stomach, and a very impressive set of tits, 36c I'd guess. They were still very firm and perky since she was only my age, and didn't fall to the side while she laid down. Her blonde hair laid neatly on the pillow around her head. Her lovely face was looking right at me, she looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no! Not at all" it dawned on me that I had just been standing there staring, and hadn't yet said a word. "I was just surprised to see you naked for the first time. And I'm admiring your body." I gave her a smile to reassure her. "You look amazing." She blushed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Mariola asked Kelly.

"Oh no grandma, you can go."

"Ok, you two have fun, but I'm going to keep the door open in case you need me." She walked passed and gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me, then left.

I stood there for a second, not sure what to do. I've honestly never had to be completely in charge with a girl before, they were always pretty aggressive, or knew what they were doing.

"What do you want me to do first?" I asked her.

"I don't really know, but I'm a little nervous."

"Oh don't be, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Well you can get undressed too… I've never seen a naked guy before. I've only ever kissed a guy, and that was only once, a couple years ago."

"Oh, of course!" I felt like an idiot, she was just laying there naked, and I was standing here completely dressed just looking at her.

I stripped naked and stood there in the middle of her room. My semi – hard prick hanging in front of me. Her eyes took me in, she stared at my crotch the longest, her gaze turned me on, I felt my dick twitch. I walked over to the side of the bed so she could get a better look.

I took her hand and placed my penis in it, her fingers weakly wrapped around it. I looked at her face. She was watching it, her mouth hung open a bit. I reached over and grabbed a breast and squeezed it. I moved my hand around and took her nipple in between my thumb and index fingers and pinched it. She let out a gasp. I quickly bent over and fed the nipple into my mouth and started sucking. Her noises edged me on. I had to pull myself away. This wasn't supposed to be for me, this was for her. I was enjoying this more than I should. But she looked up at me.

"Don't stop."

So I went back to suckling at her virgin tits. As I stood at her side, hunched over with a nipple in my mouth, I let my hand wander down her body. It blindly found its way to her soft mound of hair, already wet. The tips of my fingers made contact with her clit and she almost screamed. Her hand squeezed tighter around my cock than I would've thought possible. I could feel it pulsating. It took almost no time at all to give her an orgasm. She used her free hand to touch my face and pull me to her lips.

I pushed my hand just a couple inches further and my ring and middle fingers slid into her. I began to rub the inside, causing her to shudder. Once again, the new sensations gave her another quick orgasm, our lips still pressed together. I removed my sticky fingers from her snatch, And pulled my lips from hers.

"Are you ready?" I asked her softly. She gave short quick little nods.

I climbed on to the bed, being careful not to hurt her. I positioned myself between her legs, and moved them apart for her. She watched my every move. My left hand was pressed against the mattress at her side, holding me up, and with my right hand I guided my dick to her pussy. I could feel the moist heat radiating from it. I used my hand to rub the head of my cock up and down, covering it with her juices. I looked up at her for some last minute sign that she may have changed her mind, she just looked back at me, eager. I lowered my hips and pushed the swollen purple head of my penis into her.

She threw her head back and let out a load moan. I stopped to let her pussy stretch, I wasn't even fully into her yet. She was incredibly tight, if she hadn't been so wet I don't think I would've made it this far. I just stayed that way for a couple minutes, only two inches into her.

"Keep going!" She urged me on.

I did as she said. I lowered my hips even more and pushed further into her. She screamed, but it was clear they were sounds of pleasure, so I continued on without stopping this time. I pushed until I bottomed out, our pelvis' pressed together. My face hung only a couple inches above hers, she opened her eyes and stared into mine.

"Fuck me Adam." She told me fiercely and in a hushed voice. Then kissed me again.

Without hesitation I began pumping my dick in and out of her, immediately going at a steady pace. She began to have her first orgasm and pulled her face from mine so she could scream. I pushed myself up so I could watch her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. I admired her tits bouncing beautifully back and forth with each thrust. I fucked her without pause for another 10 or 15 minutes.

I saw movement and looked to my side. Mariola was standing just outside of the room, peering around the door frame. We stared at each other, our eyes locked as my prick sawed in and out of her granddaughter. Kelly's eyes were still closed. I turned my attention back to her so she wouldn't notice that we were being watched. I lowered my face to her swaying breasts and latched on. This caused Kelly to cum again. And the truth is, I was about to as well. I should've been able to last longer. Maybe it was the excitement of being with a new partner, or the exceptionally tight pussy of a virgin, or both…. Either way, I was almost there. I pushed myself back up, and when she finished trembling, she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I'm gonna cum." I said, almost frantically.

No sooner did I say it, than it happened. I quickly pulled my dick out of her and grabbed ahold of it. I pointed at her stomach so not to hit her in the face. As soon as it was in my hand I began spewing streams of hot semen all over her. She watched, fascinated by the sight. I grunted and groaned in ecstasy, my body having tiny convulsions with each shot. I jerked my cock slightly as I came, urging it on. When I finished, I squeezed out the last drops of sperm and let them fall on Kelly's thigh.

"I'm sorry , I thought I would last longer." I told Kelly. I was sitting up, kneeling on the bed. Letting the afterglow fade.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! Honestly I don't think I could've gone much longer anyways!" We both laughed a bit.

"How's it going in here?" Mariola walked in. She's seen my dick loads of times, but I pretended to be surprised and tried to cover up with a blanket. "Oh brother! She knows what we've been doing! Why do you think we chose YOU to be her first? I told her that you had a nice cock!"

My eyes widened. Kelly laughed and I turned to her. She smiled and nodded. I guess if she didn't mind that her grandmother has been having me cum all over her for months, then I wouldn't mind either. And I smiled back.

"My my. Look at this mess!" Mariola said. I turned to survey the damage. There were spots of jizz ranging from the top of Kelly's tits to her mid thighs. "I better clean you up dear." She said to Kelly.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"No, it's fine, I'm just going to wipe her off for now, when the nurse gets here we'll give her a real bath."

"Ok" I said, hopping off the bed, "I guess I should get home anyways, I've been here awhile." I got dressed while Mariola wiped my cum off of her granddaughter with a damp washcloth.

"Adam" Kelly called me over, "I want to give you a kiss goodbye." I leaned down. We had a soft wet kiss. "Thank you" She whispered to me.

"No… thank YOU." I whispered back, and smiled. When I got home mom called me into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, good news, I can give you an afternoon BJ today." She beamed at me. "Lacy was starting her period, I guess that's why she's been feeling bad. So your father and I were talking and decided to get her on birth control. Your dad took her to the store to pick up her prescription and some other female products." She laughed a little.

"Isn't that something that YOU should've taken her to do?"

"Normally yes, but your father offered, and I figured that would give us the place to ourselves." She grinned.

"Um that sounds great, but I should take a shower first, I'm kinda dirty from helping Mariola." God, my balls needed a rest!

"You do look all sweaty, what did she have you doing?"

"Um.." I turned and headed up to the shower, "first Mariola needed my help in her bedroom, then Kelly needed help in hers…"

"What were you doing?" She pressed.

"Moving the bed." I grinned to myself.

"Awe, Thank you sweetheart, you're such a good boy."

I purposely took a long shower, allowing my cock and balls time to recuperate. When I got out of the shower, I checked my phone. I had four texts, one from Danielle, one from Kelly, one from Lyla, and one from Mariola. I gave my number to Kelly when she first moved in, just to be nice, but she'd never used it. And Lyla got mine after that night I spent fucking her, but once again, she hadn't used it before.

Kelly's text said: "Adam, thanks again! That was amazing! I don't want to sound desperate or anything, but I hope you'll come over again soon you can do me whenever you want."

The text from Danielle said: "Hey sexy, I know we weren't planning on going out tonight, but I'm crazy horny and I need your dick inside me! I'll pick you up at 8! "

Lyla's text said: "So your mom says that she offered to drive you over here so I could Fuck you some more, and you refused!? Little girlfriends like yours come and go, so don't pass up good pussy like mine! Lol, besides, you owe me!"

Mariola's text said: "Thank you so much for your help Adam! You were such a gentleman too! Next time you come over, I'll have a special treat for you!"

Jesus Christ! I don't know if I can handle these four! Plus my mom still expecting to suck my dick every chance we got! And right on cue, my mom walked in, toppless. She pushed me down on the bed, opened my towel and bent down, taking my dick in her mouth, all in one motion. I let out a gasp as she slurped the head, and I closed my eyes. This is exhausting, but I'm not going to complain.

I got home from my date a little late, it was already almost 1am. Danielle and I had gone to eat, God I had been famished from my afternoon. We then spent over an hour fucking in the park. I had her bent over a picnic table for most of it, pounding her from behind. She was really impressed with my stamina, naturally I couldn't tell her that it was because I'd gotten three blow jobs and boned a virgin this afternoon. I just took the credit for having good self control in bed.

When I got home it was dark and quiet. I had texted mom and told her I was going to be late, so not to worry about my bedtime BJ tonight. She wasn't happy but I told her my afternoon one was so good that I was still drained. I couldn't wait to finally fall into bed and go to sleep. As I was going up the stairs I heard a squeaking, I instantly knew it was a bed. I figured my mom must've decided to use her energy on my dad tonight. I laughed. But when I reached the top of the stairs I realized the sound wasn't coming from my parents room to the right, it was coming from down the hall to the left.

I paused for a moment, there was definitely a squeaking sound coming from my sister's room. I approached slowly, not wanting to make any noise. I thought, maybe she was restless and tossing in her sleep, but the noise was too rhythmic and constant. I got to her room and stood outside, I pressed my ear to the door. Maybe she was masturbating? But then I heard muffled voices, a guy. Theres no way she snuck a boy up into her room! But there was two sets of voices. It's crazy to think of my sister having sex, but she wasn't much younger than me, and look what I was up to! Fucking multiple women, getting head from multiple women, including my own mother… and that was just today! So I guess it's not that far fetched for my sister to be sleeping with some guy. I had to know what was going on.

I turned the knob as slowly as I could and pushed the door open just a crack. I couldn't see, her bed was still out of sight, but these were definitely the sounds of sex, either that or she was jumping on her bed at midnight. I pushed it open further, just enough to stick my head in. I was seeing it from an angle, but it was the back of a man, a grown man, naked, roughly thrusting his hips up and down.

Underneath him was my sister. Her wrists were pinned down to her sides by the man on top of her. Her face winced in pain and disgust. I could see her eyes, full of tears.

"Oh yes baby." The man grunted.

"Daddy PLEASE stop." My sister cried.

"DAD!?!" I burst into the room shouting.

Both of their heads spun to see me. My dad released my sister's wrists and sat up, his eyes wide with terror. Before he could say a word, I ran forward and punched him as hard as I could. He fell backwards off of the bed, and hit the back of his head on the edge of the dresser, he was out cold. Lacy screamed and jumped from the bed and into my arms. I wrapped a blanket around her, but kept my eyes on my dad. Mom ran into the room screaming, unsure what the commotion was about. She quickly surveyed the scene and realized what had happened.

The rest of the night was a blur. Flashing lights outside, with nosey neighbors looking out their windows. Police and paramedics moving in and out of the house. I must've given my account of what happened a half dozen times. After more than two hours everyone was gone. Mom had gone to the hospital with Lacy, and told me to stay with Mariola until she got home. Mariola and Kelly each offered to let me sleep in their beds, but I declined.

I couldn't rest. I just sat on their sofa in the dark. Normally when I sat on this couch I was enjoying Mariola servicing my cock, but now my mind was a blur of events from the day. All of them blending together due to a lack of sleep. Images of my sister on her back in bed, breasts swaying with each thrust of our father, much the same way Kelly looked when I Fucked her earlier. I couldn't keep my head straight. As I finally drifted off to sleep, all I could think was what would happen next?

* * *

Two days later.

It was Tuesday night, I hadn't gone to school yet this week. I was afraid to deal with questions from people who may have heard the rumors. It was a short week anyways, Thanksgiving was this Thursday. I was still staying with Mariola. Mom had come home really quick Sunday afternoon for some clothes and stuff, but took off again before I had a chance to talk to her. She wasn't even answering my calls or returning my texts. It was like she was mad at me for what happened. Mariola had spoken to her on the phone, she said that the hospital would be releasing Lacy Friday morning . I tried texting Lacy too, without a reply, but I don't think she had her phone.

I was laying in Mariola's bed. I still couldn't sleep well. The covers were moving up and down over my lap. Mariola was under them, sucking me off with a slow relaxing rhythm. Her blow jobs were the only things that helped me sleep. My eyes were closed, and I fell asleep almost as soon as I came in her mouth, I heard her slurping down my cum as I quickly drifted off.

I just sat around their house during the day. I had called Danielle Sunday and told her everything, she was in shock, but her stepdad wouldn't let her miss school to come stay with me. She offered to come by after school to try and 'take my mind off of things', but sex just wasn't appealing after what I walked in on. Mariola left to run errands, since I was already there to watch Kelly. Kelly really was being so nice. She'd sit watching TV with me, trying to make me laugh, but it just wasn't happening.

"Do you want a blow job?" She asked out of nowhere, unsure of herself.

"What… really?" I was surprised, I didn't think she would be able to do that.

"Ya. I can't use my hands, but if you stand in front of me, you can grab my head and move it the way you like."

"I don't want to use you like that."

"You're not using me, I want to try it. I've never done it before, and I want to taste semen." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "please."

"Oh well, if you're gonna beg!" We both laughed, "and who could say no to those eyes!"

I stood up and moved next to her chair. I pulled my pants and boxers all the way down to my feet. I started jerking my self off, getting it hard. Kelly watched eyes wide, but with a hint of a smile. It took longer than I'd like to admit, but I finally got it up.

I placed my left hand on the back of her head, and holding the base of my shaft with my right, I fed it into her mouth. I didn't know if she would have a gag reflex, so I figured I should find out. Slowly I pulled her face towards me, feeding my cock, inch by inch, into her inexperienced mouth. I stopped when her nose hit my pubes. Her eyes were closed, like she was concentrating, but she didn't gag. I pulled her head back and removed my dick.

"How was that? Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Ya, that was fine… did you not like it?"

"What? No it was fine, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too much all at once, or that you didn't change your mind."

"Tell you what, if it gets to be too much for me, I'll just bite your dick off, sound good?" Her smart ass response made us both laugh, "now let me suck your cock!"

I smiled, and pulled her head back down. She gave it a kiss on the head then opened her mouth and let me in. I pulled her all the way down again and held her there. I could feel the tip of my prick rubbing inside her throat. She made little gurgling sounds but didn't resist. The sounds made the head of my cocking tingle. I slid her head up a few inches, then pulled it back down, and began bobbing her head for her.

I was moving her head at a modest but steady pace. I was looking down, watching. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful. I watched her lips, I never noticed how luscious they were before. They glided back and forth, spreading saliva along my shaft. I never felt any teeth, I didn't even tell her about that, she just had a natural talent for sucking cock. I felt my load rising in my balls, and I started moving my hips slightly with the motion of her head. Just then the door opened and in walked Mariola.

"Oh my!..What the ?!..Well.. What's this?" Her reaction went from initially being shocked and potentially upset, to amused and then happy. "What do we have here?"

My mouth hung open, no words coming out. I don't know why I'd feel guilty for getting caught, but I did. Before I could say anything, Kelly pulled her head back, my dick popping out of her mouth.

"It's ok grandma, I asked him to let me try giving head, I wanted to." She said.

"Is that so?" She looked at me grinning. I just nodded frantically. "Well excuse the interruption, please continue." She set her bags down and sat on the sofa.

I was still unsure how to proceed, but Kelly just leaned forward and took me back into her mouth. The feeling surprised me and knocked me back to my senses. I looked down at her. She was looking up at me, just the head of my cock in her mouth. I slowly smiled and took ahold of her head and resumed fucking her mouth.

It took a several minutes but my cum began to rise again. I started moving my hips with her mouth. I looked over at Mariola who was watching intently. She removed her shirt and bra, and played with her nipples. I watched her while I started ramming my cock in and out of her granddaughter's mouth. She could see my expression and knew my orgasm was coming. She got off the sofa and knelt at my side.

"He's going to cum baby" She said calmly in Kelly's ear, "share some with me."

I looked down both of them were looking up at me with the same eager eyes. I came without a warning. I released Kelly's head as I fired my first load down her throat, followed quickly by a second. Mariola grabbed my prick and pulled it out of Kelly's mouth and aimed it at her own bare chest. She started stroking rapidly, as the remainder of my cum sprayed her tits.

"Put it back in my mouth" Kelly told her grandmother, "I want to taste it more."

She placed my dick back in Kelly's mouth, who immediately began sucking the head, wanting to taste whatever drops of hot semen remained inside. Eventually there was nothing left and I forced her off, pulling my swollen head out of her still sucking mouth. I took a step back and just stood there breathing heavily.

"Well, how did it taste?" I asked her after several minutes.

"I'm not going to lie, it's fun, and turned me on, but sperm does not taste good!" All three of us started laughing. "What do you say we have sex later?"

"Um..."I couldn't bring myself to have sex yet, but I couldn't think of what to say, "ya maybe, I gotta go to the bathroom." I yanked up my pants and ran out of the room.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding them both, but mainly Kelly. That poor girl had just let me be the first guy she had sex with, then selflessly gave head to, and she was just asking if I'd have sex with her again. But instead, I ran out of the room, leaving her and her grandmother covered in cum, and was now avoiding her! God I'm and asshole!

That evening I was hiding out in Mariola's room, laying on the bed, when she came in. Mariola asked me why I was rejecting Kelly, I explained that it wasn't personal. I told her that I enjoyed when I had sex with Kelly, and I'd like to do it again, but the idea of having sex was tainted with the image of my father fucking my sister.

"I think I have an idea" she told me, "the last memory of sex was unpleasant, so you need to replace that memory, or you'll never get past it."

"But the idea of having sex with Kelly right now doesn't even appeal to me… the situations just looked too similar."

"I understand that… that's why you're going to fuck ME." She continued, "and I don't want you to think that you're cheating on your girlfriend, this is simply a way to get past this unpleasant experience."

"Um… ok, but I don't know if I'll be able to get into the mood."

"Oh you will… remember I wanted to give you a surprise for being so kind and gentle when you had sex with Kelly the other day?"

"Ya" My mind went back to her text message.

"You're going to fuck me in the ass." She said matter of factly. My eyes widened, I already felt my dick starting to shift as it hardened. "Have you done that before?" I shook my head, "good." And she began to undress.

I'd never seen her completely naked before, and as she removed her last piece of clothing I just stared, looking at all of her for the first time. Her ass looked better than I thought, I'd only seen it in tight yoga pants before, but it hadn't seemed that nice. Now looking at it, it was VERY rounded, probably the most shapely ass I've seen. Maybe she had been working on it. Her pussy was surprisingly free of hair. I would've thought a woman of her age wouldn't bother trimming, but alas, all that remained was a small dark triangle that pointed down to her clit. Overall she looked better than I would've expected.

"Well, take your clothes off silly." She instructed.

I hurriedly yanked my shirt over my head, and pulled my pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor. I scooted back so I was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. My hands were at my sides, my dick was rock hard, pointing at the ceiling.

Mariola walked to the foot of the bed and got on, crawling up to me. She stopped at my dick, still on her hands and knees, she dripped spit on to it, then lowered her head, taking me to the back of her throat. She started bobbing her head quickly, really getting my juices flowing, then abruptly stopped after only a couple minutes, and without a word, crawled up the rest of the way and kissed me. It was a deep and passionate kiss, but it was short. She pulled away and sat up in front of me. Her huge tits were right in my face as she positioned herself over my cock. She reached behind her and grabbed it, I felt the tip rubbing her pussy lips as she moved it around, lining it up with her snatch. She found the spot and sat down.

My eyes instantly rolled to the back of my head, and I let out a low deep moan. She grabbed ahold of the headboard for support and started bouncing up and down on my dick, building speed. I reached up and grabbed each of her boobs, partly because I wanted to, and partly to keep them from hitting me in the face. I pulled them too my mouth. She started going faster, her eyes were closed and she was banging the bed against the wall. There's no one Kelly couldn't hear this, but I suspect they had already discussed the plan.

"FUUUUUCCCKKKK!" She yelled up the sky. She came, wetness poured onto my lap. I could've cum then too, but I was focused on holding out for her ass hole. She was still slamming down onto my dick. "Oh Fuck yes! Ahhhhhhh.." Holy crap, she was going to cum again that fast!? "OOOOHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCKKKK!" She yelled even louder, and banged the bed even harder. Another gush of liquid ran down my lap and onto the bed. "AAAAHHHHhhhhhhh" She stopped bouncing and collapsed onto me. "Oh dear sweet Adam, that cock of yours feels wonderful! That was incredible!"… It had literally been 3 minutes… "I must normally ride a man much longer to have an orgasm, but you hit all the right spots"… and I had literally just laid there… I would've thought she was lying just to give me confidence, but there was no faking the wetness of those orgasms. "Now you will Fuck my ass." And she climbed off of me.

She got back onto her hands and knees, with her feet and ass hanging off the side of the bed. I got off and stood behind her, my dick lined up perfectly with her ass hole. But I was hesitant.

"Oh don't worry about me, you're not the first man I've had in there." She said, knowing what I was thinking.

I placed my left hand on her ass cheek and used my right hand to point the head at her light brown little hole, it puckered a bit. The tip of my dick made contact and I pushed. It resisted but I kept going. It stretched around the purple head of my cock as I pushed further, she let out a loud moan. I made it all the way in, her round cheeks were pressed against my pelvis. I just stayed there. It was so tight. I heard Mariola's heavy breathing. I pulled back out, leaving just the head in, it was being gripped to tightly by her anus.

I grabbed ahold of her ass and slammed back into her, my hips bouncing back from her round cheeks. She screamed in pleasure. I slammed into her again, and bounced back. She screamed again. I started slamming into her ass as fast as I could. Mariola let her upper body collapse onto the mattress, laying her head down, and keeping her butt in the air. I kept pounding into her. The house was full of the sounds of slapping skin, the bed creaking, her screaming and my grunting.

This went on for 10 minutes, far longer than I expected to last, but when I came, you could've heard me down the block!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I held nothing back.

I shoved my dick so far up her ass that my ball sack was partially inside her. Her scream mimicked mine, and we didn't stop for what felt like hours. Because it was so tight, I could feel my dick pulsating, I could feel each shot of cum pumping up my shaft and spraying inside her. It had to have been the most that had ever come out of me. After I was finished, I just stood there with my dick inside of her, my cum seeping out around it. My eyes were closed, I could've just stayed there and fallen asleep on my feet.

"So how was that?" Mariola spoke first, looking back towards me.

"Oh my God, that was something else." I opened my eyes, and smiled at her.

"Good, now go get cleaned up, because if you want back in my ass again, you need to go fuck Kelly, you owe her for being rude to her earlier." And with that she learned forward, pulling her ass off of my slowly softening cock.

I stood in the shower letting the water run over me. My dick was actually perfectly clean, other than having my own jizz all over it. I'm not sure what I expected it to look like after fucking a woman in the ass… dirty maybe? But it wasn't. I really didn't have the strength to stay awake much longer, let alone go satisfy a horny teenage girl, but Mariola was right, I had been rude to Kelly, and I did owe her.

I dried off and walked into Kelly's room with a towel around my waist. She was laying in bed, listening to her headphones In her PJs.

"Hey you." I said.

"Did you say something?" She took her headphones off weakly.

"I just said 'hey'" if she was listening to music, then maybe she didn't hear her grandmother and I fucking.. "any chance you didn't hear all of that?"

"Ya right, I was listening to music, I'm not deaf." She laughed. "You know, you don't owe me anything, if you don't want to have sex with me it's ok."

"NO! It's not that I didn't WANT to, it's just that… I was on top of you Saturday and it was great, but then later that night I walked in on my dad on top of my sister, and I couldn't get it out of my head.. I wasn't horny, and I was afraid that it would come back into my head in the middle of having sex with you."

"Oh.. I get that, I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what was going on."

"I still shouldn't have avoided you, and I should've just told you what was on my mind. I'm sorry… can I make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?" She smiled.

Mariola was in her room, laying in the dark, enjoying the familiar sounds of a creaking bed and moaning. She closed her eyes and was turned on listening to her granddaughter getting fucked by the same dick that had just cum in her ass an hour or so ago. Her hands were under the covers. One was clutching her breast, pinching and twisting its nipple to point of near pain. The other was at her pussy, her fingers fiercely rubbing her clit to orgasm.

"Holy crap, I came like 7 times!" Exclaimed Kelly, as Adam collapsed in bed next to her. Both of their heads turned as they heard 'AAAAAHHHHH!' coming from down the hall. "Sounds like grandma came too!" They both burst into laughter.

I got up and walked to the bathroom naked and came back with damp washcloth. I cleaned my jizz off of Kelly's body, while she teased me about it, saying 'why bother? You're just going to make a mess again later!'. She asked me to spend the night with her, I agreed even though she only had a twin bed. We laid on our sides, and I held her from behind, it wasn't very comfortable, but sleep got the better of me regardless.

In the middle of the night I woke up for no particular reason, and saw that I was hard again.. Not fully, but it was on its way. I blame Kelly's butt cheeks, they were rubbing against my prick in the night. And now that I had rested a few hours and let my balls refill with a new load, I kinda wanted to Fuck her again. But that was the problem, I WANTED to.

I really didn't want to cheat on Danielle, she was great, and up until now I could come up with excuses to justify what I was doing with other women. When Mariola gave me head it was as payment for helping her with something.. And no one would turn down payment for work right? Having sex with Kelly the first time was easy, I was doing her a favor. Given her situation she would likely never meet a guy to lose her virginity to, so I was being nice, I wasn't ASKING to have sex with her. Having sex with Mariola earlier was just a means to get past this funk I was in over witnessing my dad with my sister… my blow job from Kelly and the ones from Mariola the last couple days were the same thing, they were to help me relax and be able to rest. Having sex with Kelly tonight was still for her benefit, she had asked me to, and who else could she ask? The numerous blow jobs from my mother were something that no one would understand. They were about a special bond she was able to have with me, which is why she usually initiated them. Sure I was the one getting head, but they were really for her. Is it cheating when someone kisses their mom goodnight? No, and this was really the same thing, only instead of her giving me a hug and kiss to show affection, she gave me blow jobs.

But right now, I WANTED to slide my dick back inside Kelly. Only.. She was asleep, so she hadn't asked me to do it this time. I laid there staring down at my dick. I had pushed it forward, the head was now pressed between her thigh gap. I didn't know what to do. But then, As if she was reading my mind, Kelly shifted and turned her head to the side, half looking at me.

"mmmm, that feels nice." She pushed her ass back against my prick. "We've never done it from behind.."

Well that was enough for me! I'll count that as her ASKING for me to fuck her again! I reached down and grabbed my cock, I found her pussy and rubbed the tip against her lips, moistening the head. I moved my hand to her hip and pulled her ass back, shoving myself inside. She let out as gasp as I started quickly humping her from behind live a horny rabbit.

I was moving her hips back and forth with my right hand, but it was an awkward position. We were both laying on our left sides, so my left are was pinned. Without asking, I pushed her forward onto her stomach, I rolled on top of her in the same motion so I never removed my dick. I was now on top, doing her from behind as she laid on her stomach. I pounded her like this for 15 minutes, giving her another 3 orgasms, while giving myself another as well, which I sprayed onto her back. Once again I cleaned her off, only this time I told her 'we really need to go to sleep this time, so I'm going to go to the other room' and we laughed.

I was laying in Mariola's bed, I had fallen asleep for an hour, maybe longer, but woke up. It was cold in her house, then again it WAS the end of November. I rolled over and cuddled up behind her. She must've felt me and she took my arm and pulled it over her. My hand landed on her breast, I just left it there and closed my eyes. I couldn't have dozed off for long before I woke up, and once again saw that I was hard.

I began kneading her breast, and moving my hips, which pushed my dick between her butt cheeks. God I'd love to be in her ass again.. But therein lied the problem, I WANTED it. I hadn't done her any favors, and this wasn't her paying me back, this was just me being a guy who wanted shove his cock in his neighbors ass hole. I couldn't do it.

"Thank you for going and sleeping with Kelly again, I know you're making her happy, and I know you're being nice to her." Mariola said softly, "If it weren't for you, she may never have been with a boy, and never have been able to have sex with anyone. It's important for her to be able to do those sorts of things, to try and live a somewhat normal life." She took my hand from her breast and kissed it, then placed it back. "You deserve another treat for being so good to us."

She wiggled her ass and pushed it back, the head of my cock pressed up against her back door… Yep, I'm going to count this too! She's just repaying me for what I've done for her and Kelly! She spit into her hand and reached back and smeared it on my dick, then pointed it back to her butt hole. I took ahold of her hip and pulled her towards me. Her anus fought me at first, but once the head of my cock broke through, the rest slid on in.

I shoved in and out a few times, but once again, laying on my side wasn't the easiest way to do this. So just as I did with Kelly, I pushed Mariola forward onto her stomach, rolling with her so as to keep my dick in her ass. Then with her face-down and me on top, I began to Fuck her just as I'd done to her granddaughter earlier in the night, only this time I was pounding my meat into the tight puckering ass hole of a much older woman.

And that was how the rest of my week went.. I was taking turns going balls deep into a grandmother and her granddaughter. Kelly even offered to let me fuck her in the ass! This was incredibly enticing, she had already let me deflower her pussy and mouth, and if I took her ass too, then that would be quite the trifecta! But she changed her mind when her grandmother told her how painful it could be. These two women wanted a man to suck and fuck and they wanted him to be me, so I told myself that as long as they were letting me stay with them, I was simply returning the favor.

Thursday was Thanksgiving, and Mariola made us a beautiful dinner which was nice because this was my favorite holiday. Although it obviously wasn't the same this year, with none of my family here. I tried calling my mom, then I texted her to say 'happy Thanksgiving' neither got an answer. I figured I would just see her tomorrow anyways. I spent my last night at Mariola's house filling her ass, and covering Kelly, with load after load of my cum. I must've switched beds 6 times that night, before eventually falling asleep with Kelly in my arms.

The next morning I was excited to see mom and Lacy, but when they showed up Lyla was with them. I got to talk to Lacy, she told me that she was fine and they just did a bunch of tests and checkups on her at the hospital. She admitted that she didn't want to go back to her old school now, the rumors would be flying and she couldn't handle that. I found out that dad had been raping her regularly for about 4 months. It just happened one night, he went into her room, got undressed and climbed on top of her. She woke up while he was pulling off her underwear and she fought him but he hit her, put his hand over her mouth and threatened her if she made a noise. After that it was happening multiple nights a week, she was too scared to say anything. He even started making her give him head during the day if they were alone. I felt so bad for her.

I got to talk to mom too, she acted weird. She said she loved me and wasn't upset with me, but that she needed to be with Lacy right now. She was taking Lacy to her sister's house a few hours away, and that it was temporary while she decided what to do next. I was to stay with Lyla for a few weeks till Christmas break.

So I packed up a bunch of my stuff, while they did the same. I said my goodbyes and they headed north out of town. I was doing one last check of my room before we left when Lyla came in.

"I know you're not happy about this, switching schools and stuff, and I understand if you don't want to have sex with me since you have a girlfriend, that's commendable, but I was talking to you mom, and she asked if I could keep taking care of your regular blow jobs while she's away. Does that sound OK to you?"

"Um, ya.." I smiled awkwardly, trying to keep things light.

"Good." She smiled back at me, "now take your dick out." She dropped to her knees in front of me.

"What? Now?"

"Well you didn't get your morning one (she obviously didn't so know I had been fucking Kelly this morning) so we're behind schedule. I'm going to take this new responsibility very seriously." She smiled up at me, "now take out your dick young man."

I fed Lyla a load of warm cum. Standing in my room, getting my dick sucked on like that, it was easy to close my eyes and imagine that it was my mom doing it like she'd done so many times before. After we got into Lyla's car and we headed to her place. I just stared out the window. I missed mom and Lacy, I was going to miss Mariola and Kelly too, and I haven't seen Danielle in almost a week. Plus, Moving schools meant that I wouldn't be going and fucking her every afternoon. This was going to suck.


	40. My life (Part 2)

10 weeks later..

A lot had changed.

So I was still staying with Lyla. The plan was for me to move in with my mom, sister, and aunt over Christmas break, but that didn't happen. I did go and visit for Christmas though, it was a decent trip. I finally got to talk to mom.. REALLY talk to mom.

We discussed US, however that makes it sound weird though. That makes it sound like we were in love or something, which we aren't, we just share a… 'hobby'. Lots of parents have hobbies with their kids; fishing, golf, RC Cars, stuff that they liked doing together. They're things that brought them closer together and created a bond.. Ours was blow jobs. More appropriately, it was her giving me blow jobs. But it wasn't just that, it was all manner of sexual education, making me a better lover for the various women in my life. And it worked for us, it definitely brought us closer together and it was something we liked doing, or at least we did.

Mom came out to the sofa one night, where I was sleeping while visiting at my aunt's house. She woke me, told me to sit up, fished my prick out of the opening in my boxers, then sucked my cock like she was starving. It was perfect, the combination of mouth and hands moving in unison up and down my shaft was mine blowing. She had me cumming in her mouth in mere minutes, but after she sucked every drop out of me, she said that was the last one.

She was concerned about Lacy finding out, and how would she feel knowing that while her father had been raping her, in the next room her mother was blowing her brother! She would never understand, or forgive us. I knew my mom was right. Mom also blamed herself for what happened. She felt that she was distracted by the fun we were having, and didn't see the signs that her husband was abusing their daughter. Or that if she had been more attentive to his needs then he wouldn't have gone to Lacy. I told her that was a bunch of crap, she was riding the shit out of his cock every night, I could hear them! My dad was just a psycho who raped his daughter, and it was no one else's fault.

Speaking of my father. The divorce is nearly complete. In lieu of alimony and child support, he signed over all his assets to my mom, which wasn't anything huge. The house and his car, which were both paid off, as well as his 401k and savings, which totaled just over $600k. In return, we agreed not to make his situation worse by pressing for a harsher sentence, which paved the way for him to get a plea deal. He was able to get 2 years in prison with a possibility of parole after 9 months. Either way, we were never going to see him again, he was going to have a restraining order to stay away from us.

I asked my mom why she sent me to live with Lyla rather that come be with them here. She said it was a few reasons. She didn't want to make me leave Danielle, whom I was still seeing. She also knew that I'd be getting my cock sucked regularly by Lyla, which I was, and since mom wasn't going to do it anymore, she wanted me taken care of. She also wanted me there to be able to take care of the house, which just consisted of going over there every few weeks to check on the place and mow the yard. The good news for me was that this gave me the chance to go next door and have a quick fuck with Mariola and get granddaughter Kelly. How was I getting all the way over there you ask? My dad's Chevy Tahoe, was now MY Chevy Tahoe.

Living with Lyla was ok I guess, it had its pluses and minuses. A plus was that Lyla is super hot, and she had replaced mom as my personal cock sucker.. A minus to that was that she had gone back to work, so I was only getting two blow jobs a day, in the morning and before bed. Another minus was her three kids, Shelby, Billy and Jacob.

Shelby was her daughter. She was a grade above me in school, and incredibly good looking like her mother. The problem was that she was a total bitch! Her bitchiness stemmed from a combination of being pretty, popular, and coming from an wealthy family. She even got a BMW when she turned 16.. Could she be any more of the 'bitch' stereotype?

Billy and Jacob were twins, fraternal, not identical. They were two grades below me, so about the same age as my sister. They could be funny, and They didn't really mess with me because I was older and bigger, but they were already little douche bags. But They were handsome, athletic, popular, and the crap they thought was funny got old really quick. They even wore 'Ed Hardy' clothes already, I mean they were seriously douche bags!

Lyla was working again, she was a server at a nice restaurant and lounge. She went back to work mainly out of boredom, but I also think she was doing it to meet men. Apparently she had talked to the school district about going back to teaching, but the rumors of her fucking the students after she retired had made their way to the staff. So even though they couldn't prove it, they weren't going to take that chance. She threw a big fit and tried to fight it, even threatened to sue for defamation, but it was all a bluff, I mean what could she do? She really had screwed several male students after she left, many of them underage.

I was talking to my sister a lot now. It was mostly texting, which we did constantly. It was strange, because we never really talked or hung out that much before. She was younger and annoying, and I always wanted to be left alone (so I could jerk off in peace). But the events of the last year had matured us both I think. I was no longer so awkward and she definitely seemed more mature. We joked with each other, she said she only talked to me because she hadn't made many new friends, and I told her that she was just better than hanging out with Lyla's kids. I really just felt more protective of her now, and I liked to know how she was doing.

Danielle and I were still together, but living across town and going to different schools meant that we only got to see each other on the weekends. I spent all day on Saturdays with her. Partly because I missed her, and wanted to bang the shit out of her for the whole day. But it was also because Shelby and the twins were home all day on Saturdays. It was easier for us to have sex now that I had a car too. We even went over to my house one time, since it's unoccupied at the moment, but Mariola came over and knocked on the door when she saw my truck in the driveway. It made things weird. When I answered the door she immediately started to ask why I hadn't come over to her place to fuck her and Kelly, I had to cut her off because Danielle was nearby, so I decided not to use my place anymore. But the Tahoe was big enough for us to fool around in.

My sex life had really slowed down. This is obviously a relative term. I was still getting to cum in Lyla's mouth every morning and night.. But I used to have my cock in my mom's mouth 3 times a day, maybe 4 on weekends. I also used to tit Fuck Mariola about once a week; and while that has moved up to not only ass fucking her, but also banging her granddaughter Kelly, it's now only happening once a month. And yes I was still getting a full day of fucking, with my girlfriend Danielle on Saturdays.. I used to Fuck her EVERY day after school. So yes it's not that bad, but it's not what I was used to.

This all changed one day. It was a Friday, and all day at school I was particularly horny. When I got out and went back to Lyla's house I decided that I was going to go surprise Danielle. She lived almost an hour away, so we usually stuck to just Saturdays, but I wanted her. I had texted her and asked what she was going to do after school to make sure she didn't have plans, she said that she was going to lay out in her backyard and get some sun. The weather had been really warm this week so she thought she'd do a little tanning. I figured that by the time I got there, we'd still have an hour until her patents got home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shelby asked me in her snooty tone.

"I'm going out." I was walking to the front door.

"You'll get into trouble, I'll tell my mom that you went out without permission." Lyla was actually a pretty tough parent. You couldn't leave when she wasn't home, Saturday was the only day she was ok with it, because she knew It was the only day I could go out.

"Of course you will." I told her, "but I'll take that chance. And I'll be late so don't wait up." I said sarcastically, and walked out.

I pulled onto Danielle's Street and parked. I didn't want to park directly in front of the house and ruin the surprise. I walked up to her house and headed for the side gate. If She was in the backyard she would not hear me knocking. I went around back and to my disappointment, the law chairs were empty, I thought it would've been funny if I could've scared her. But I walked over the sliding glass door that led into her living room, it was open. I stepped up to it and froze.

You see, their couch has its back to the glass door, and I was looking at Danielle facing me. Her eyes were closed, and she was holding onto the back of the sofa bouncing up and down naked. I could see the back of a man's head sticking up just past the back couch cushion that Danielle was holding on to. Whoever he was, he was sitting there while she rode him, bouncing up and down on his cock! I couldn't believe she was cheating on me! I stood there in the open doorway, too shocked to move.

I just watched her. Her perky tits giggled with each bounce. She was breathing heavy, little squeaks escaping her each time she slammed back down. The man's hands slid up her torso and cupped her breasts.

"Oh that's it baby girl." Said the man. Danielle looked down at him and opened her eyes.

"Ya daddy? Do like that? Do I fuck better than mom?" She said.

"Oh you know it!"

Holy crap! That was her stepdad?! She was cheating on me, and it was with her stepdad?! Danielle raised her head, her eyes still open and she locked on me standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened, her lips parted and she turned pale. She must've looked just like I did. We just stared at each other for what felt like hours. Her stepfather kept fucking her, unaware I was there. He held her by the waist, lifting and lowering her on to his dick.

"I'm gonna cum baby! Oh ya, I'm gonna cum in you baby girl!" He grunted out. She didn't respond. "Oh God, aaaahhhh!"

I watched my beautiful girlfriend, my first love, as her stepfather blew his load inside her. Her eyes never broke contact with mine, even as they filled with tears. She never reacted to his orgasm, too shocked to notice perhaps. But as my eyes started to swell up I decided that it was time to go. There was nothing for me to do, this wasn't rape, it was consensual, and this obviously wasn't the first time. I just turned and walked away.

I sat in my car for several minutes, I could've stayed there for days and not noticed the difference. I didn't know what else to do so I just went back to Lyla's. The drive bask was one of those ones where you get home and park your car, then realize you have no memory of the drive. Your mind is busy, so your body goes into autopilot, doing familiar tasks and following familiar routes.

The scene just kept playing on a loop in my mind. Watching her riding her stepfather like that. I hated myself for thinking it, but I was jealous of him. Having a hot younger girl like Danielle living with him, letting him Fuck her whenever he wanted, then just acting like nothing happened and fucking her mother when she got home, without consequence.

I got out of the car and realized I had a boner… how fucked up is that shit!? I just saw my girlfriend fucking her stepdad, and it gave me wood!? Well this is bullshit, I was horny and wanted to get laid, and HE is the one who got to screw her!! I looked at my phone, I had 47 text messages from Danielle, just from the drive home. I didn't even bother reading them, I just turned the phone off.

I went inside and walked upstairs towards the guest room I've been using. As I walked past Shelby's room I heard a noise and stopped. It was the sound of slapping skin and grunting… It was the sound of sex. Shelby was popular, but single. She was dating the school quarterback (such a cliché) until he graduated last year and moved away, since then she's been officially single, just went on dates here and there. So to my knowledge she wasn't seeing anybody serious enough to bring them home to fuck and risk getting caught.

I was curious, but at the same time, I wasn't the type to spy on someone… Then again, she was a bitch… and quite frankly, I didn't care. I wasn't being myself, I felt empty, like I was just moving without purpose… I was angry and she was going to be the girl I took it out on… this wasn't going to be about spying to be a perv, I was going to blackmail her. I pulled out my phone and started recording and opened the door.

There on the bed was Shelby, on her hands and knees getting fucked from behind… but that's not where it ended… standing at the foot of her bed, in front of her, holding her head was another guy stuffing his dick in Her mouth. She was getting double stuffed by two men! My eyes shifted from her to the guys, I wondered if I would know them from school or something. I recognized them instantly but it took a second for me to process it… it was Billy and Jacob! I was witnessing the most stuck up bitch I knew, having a three way with her two younger brothers!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!" I couldn't hold back.

Billy and Jacob turned their heads and jumped back, yanking their dicks out of their respective holes. Shelby screamed and scrambled to cover herself with a sheet. The boys ran out of the room, squeezing past me to get out of the door, never making eye contact. They ran into their rooms.

"Adam!" Shelby started to talk.

"Shut up." I said sharply.

The boys ran out of their rooms, now dressed, and sprinted down the stairs and out the front door.

"Adam, it's not what it looks like!" She started up again.

"Really? Because it looks like you were playing a game of 'golden gate bridge' with your two younger brothers."

"It just happened this once."

"You know that's a complete load of crap, nothing about that said 'first time', what would your mom and dad think?"

"No please, don't tell them!"

"if you don't want me to tell them, then here's what's going to happen… first you're going to do is tell those two that its over, you're not going to do ANYTHING with them as long as I'm still living here…"

"Yes of course!"

"I wasn't finished…second, I find myself newly single, so from now on you are going to be my fuck-toy. If I want my dick sucked, you'll get on your knees, if I want pussy, you'll bend over, understand?"

"What?! No!?"

"Very well, I'll talk to your mom when she gets home, and Monday at school, everyone will see this…" I pulled out my phone and played the video.

"Oh my God! You can't!!"

"Then do we have a deal?" I stared at her as she thought a long while.

"Yes." She conceded.

"Good, now stand up." She stood up still holding the sheet around her. "Drop the sheet." She did.

I just looked at her naked body. It was a younger version of Lyla. Her tits could've been fake too, they looked so perfect. And being a cheerleader had done wonders for her ass, it stuck out like a Kardashian's. Danielle did have a great body, but she was tall and thin, whereas Shelby was shorter and curvier.

"Turn around and get on the bed, on your hands an knees… You know, the way you were while you brothers were fucking you." I spit that line at her, really twisting the knife.

She did as she was told, she got on to her bed, on her hands and knees. Her feet were hanging off the side, her ass cheeks spread apart. I stepped directly behind her and undid my pants. I pulled them and my boxers down to my knees in one motion. My dick sprang up, a bit of precum oozed out. I grabbed her ass with my left hand, she flinched. I used my right hand to guide my cock to her pussy, then grabbed the other side of her ass and pulled her towards me, I sank into her.

She let out a gasp. There was no foreplay or anything, I immediately began fucking her full force. I looked down, watching my cock saw in and out of her. As I did, I noticed her butt hole puckering with each thrust. I was still cumming in Mariola's ass when I went to check on the house about once a month, but as I watched Shelby's I decided I wanted to cum in hers too.

I stopped fucking her and pulled my dick out. She turned back toward me, I told her to "turn back around, I'm not finished yet". I took ahold of my dick again and aimed it at her ass hole.

"Wait, no, I've never done that!" She tried to interject, but I ignored her and shoved it inside. She screamed, and tried to pull away, but I held her hips tight.

"If at anytime you don't fulfill your end of the arrangement, the deal is off!" I snapped at her and she settled down.

Normally I wouldn't be this forceful, demanding or mean to a girl, but I was angry at Danielle, and Shelby was the one being punished for it.. It didn't help that I didn't like her much either. I began fucking her ass again. I would also have been happier with what was happening under normal circumstances, I mean Shelby really was a hottie, and I was taking her anal cherry, these are things that I would've appreciated more had I been in my right mind. But this wasn't even about me enjoying what I was doing. This was pure hate-fucking.

I pounded her ass steadily for about 5 minutes before I came. I just grabbed her hips and thrust completely in, filling her bowels with sperm. When I was finished I popped my dick out and pulled my pants up. She just stayed in that position whimpering a bit.

"You should probably get cleaned up, your mom will be home soon, and you've had a lot of dicks in you today." I threw one more insult at her. "And I don't really want to see you anymore today, so why don't you call a friend and ask to sleep over their tonight." I said as I walked out.

I went into my room and undressed, wrapping a towel around me, I needed a shower. While I was in there I heard the front door open and close, Lyla must be home. I finished and went into my room to dress and unwind. I looked at my phone, almost 150 texts messages from Danielle. I scrolled through them..

"Adam text me back"

"I need to explain"

"You can't tell anyone!"

"It was a one time thing, it was a mistake"

"I'm so sorry"

"You're not going to tell anyone right?"

It just went on like that. I also had a text from Lacy.

"Hey, how was your day?"

I didn't feel like answering, I just turned my phone off. I got dressed and walked downstairs to see about something to eat. Lyla was in the kitchen going through the mail.

"Hey you, how was your day?" She greeted me.

"Fine." I really didn't want to get into it right now.

"Well guess what? We have the place to ourselves tonight!" She told me excitedly "The boys called and asked if they could stay at a friend's tonight" those little shits were afraid to come home in case I had told their mom what I saw, "and Shelby just left to stay at one of her friends, so its just us!"

"Oh cool" I pretended to be in a good mood.

"Here's some money, I'm going to get cleaned up, why don't you order a pizza and we'll watch a movie?" She headed down the hall to her room.

I ordered a pizza, it arrived just as she was finished getting dressed. We ate and watched a funny movie. It made me laugh a little, but I wasn't into it. When the movie ended, she turned to me.

"How about a blow job right here on the couch?" She asked playfully.

"Actually I'd rather fuck you."

"Adam!" She scolded.

"Oh, sorry." I just realized I said 'fuck', that was still a no-no even with her.

"Watch the language!" She paused a moment. "I thought you didn't want to have sex with me because of your girlfriend?"

"That's true."

"So why the change?"

"Because I no longer have a girlfriend." I said bluntly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She leaned over and gave me a hug, I hugged her back weakly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

"No, I want to fuck you." She ignored my language this time.

She thought for a second, then without another word she got up and knelt in front of me. I just sat there quietly with my hands at my side while she unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick. I wasn't hard yet, but that didn't stop her. She sucked on the head of cock, as I swelled up in her mouth.

She continued sucking my prick until I was fully hard, then stood up and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later she called out "well, are you coming?" I jumped to my feet and began walking towards her room, my dick still sticking out. As I walked down the hall to her room she yelled out, "you better be naked before you get in here." I stopped and quickly stripped naked, leaving a trail of clothing down the hall.

I walked into her room, the lights were dimmed and a few candles were lit. There on the bed was Lyla, completely naked, on her hands and knees. I walked up behind her. Her ass was spread and her pussy was open for me. My cock lined up perfectly with her opening. I grabbed ahold of each upturned butt cheek and pulled her towards me. I inserted and withdrew my cock slowly a few times, coating it in her juices, sickening it up. Then I slammed into her. She shuddered with pleasure, throwing her head up, and groaned.

I then proceeded to fuck the shit out of her. I did her from behind for awhile, the same way I'd done her daughter earlier in the day. We changed positions several times, as we screwed all night..fucking, cumming, resting, then fucking some more. In the morning at the breakfast table, she insisted on giving me my morning BJ, in order to maintain our routine. I sat there completely naked, taking bites of bacon and toast as I watched the top of her head moving up and down in my lap. We got to have sex once more, this time she sat on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around me. We made sure we were dressed and presentable before her kids got home in the late morning.

The boys avoided me like the plague, and Shelby did a great job acting like nothing had happened. Lyla said that in addition to my two usual blow jobs, she would start fucking me whenever possible. But when she left to go to work that afternoon, I decided that I was going to go see Shelby again.

I walked into her room without knocking, she got upset at first, but grudgingly settled down when she saw it was me. She said that she had told her brothers that it was over and they agreed (as if they had a choice). She was sitting on her bed doing homework in a pair of boxer-type shorts and a tee shirt.

"Take off your clothes." I told her.

"What, now? My brothers are home!"

"So? It's nothing they haven't seen before." I could tell from her expression that one stung a little. She sat and thought for a moment, but ultimately stood and undressed. "Get on your knees." I ordered, and once again she hesitated, but only for a second, before she knelt down.

I unzipped my pants and pulled my prick out through the opening. I was already hard, the power I felt was arousing. I didn't have to tell her anything, she knew. Shelby gripped my shaft with both of her small hands and took the head into her mouth. It felt and looked great, but she was working quickly, trying to get it over with. I let her service me, thinking I would be done at any moment, but just before I felt I was at the point of no return, I stopped her and pulled her to her feet.

"Get on the bed… same as yesterday." I ordered. She moved slowly. She crawled onto her bed and I stood behind her. I placed a hand on her ass and she flinched and tensed up. "… don't worry, I'm not gonna put it in your ass again." Her body relaxed a bit. "Sorry for that by the way…. I'm not that kind of guy… usually" I really did feel bad about it. I rubbed the head of my cock against her pussy lips and pulled her back towards me, I slid right in. She made a slight gasp, if I didn't know any better I'd say she liked the way that felt. Actually, I was surprised how wet she was. I took a cheek in each hand and went at it, pulling her towards me with each thrust.

I stood behind her with my pants still on, slamming into her as she knelt on her bed. I built up a good rhythm, causing her bed to creak. We really wouldn't be able to fuck like this when Lyla was home, who knows how she would react if she found out that I was fucking her AND her daughter. I saw a flash of movement to my left and turned my head. I had left the door half open, and Billy was peering around the corner. I looked him right in the eyes and slammed into Shelby extra hard. She let out a moan, Billy ran off, I heard his door slam shut. Shelby started breathing heavily.

"It's ok to have an orgasm, you don't have to hate this." I know I came off sounding like a jerk, but I meant to sound nice.

She didn't say anything, however she did start moving her body to meet my thrusts. She began moaning, and not a moment too soon, I felt my balls tense. She let out a load groan just as I made nearly the same exact sound. I continued thrusting as I sprayed cum inside her, I wanted to make sure she finished too. Her arms gave out on her and she let her upper body collapse onto the mattress, She was done. I stopped fucking and just stood there, enjoying the post – orgasm euphoria. I took my cock out of her once I felt it softening, and tucked it into my pants and zipped them up. She stayed how she was, head-down-ass-up on her bed, my cum began oozing out of her. I just walked out of the room, no words uttered, and closed the door behind me.

I really didn't like change, I missed my sister, and I missed the way my life was before. Getting secret and amazing blow jobs from my mom several times a day, and fucking the first love of my life everyday after school. But staying with Lyla was beginning to turn around for me. Although I did miss Mariola and Kelly. Maybe I'll go visit them next weekend and have a little grandmother-granddaughter tag team, I'm sure my front yard needs to be mowed anyways.

* * *

2 months later.

This was my life now, I had replaced my mom with her friend Lyla, and Danielle with Lyla's daughter Shelby. I was getting less head from Lyla than I used to get from my mom, but made up for it by getting sex too. I would usually crawl into her bed at night, already naked, and depending on how she was laying, I'd mount her and slide my dick in. She would always wake up instantly, but never stop me. Luckily her master suite was down stairs and across the house, while all our rooms we upstairs. This meant there was way less chance of her kids hearing, but we still had to be cautious, and thus had to refrain from screaming during our orgasms.

I would fuck Shelby everyday after school. Sometimes I'd just have her give me head, even though she was only so-so at it, it depended on my mood I suppose. Her brothers got home later than us, but it didn't matter. I never tried to hide it from them when I was fucking their sister and former play thing. Shelby would freak out and insist on closing the door so they didn't see or hear us, she got over it.

After hate-fucking Shelby for about a month, I finally thought to ask her WHY she started banging her two younger brothers in the first place, especially when she could get any guy in school.

"Why did you ever let those two idiots start using you for sex? I mean, they're your brothers, and you let them double team you like that?!" I just said one day, while zipping my pants back up. "Did they blackmail you or something?" She just sat on the bed thinking, not about what to tell me, but whether or not she should bother to tell me.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"My exes were all the same, very demanding in bed. We would go on dates and they would TELL me to suck their dick, or just start gropping me and taking off my clothes without asking. Sometimes when we would have sex it felt almost like rape." I cringed at the last word. "We looked like great couples, they were handsome, popular and well liked. And in public they looked like they loved me, but in private it was only ever about sex. We never just sat and talked or anything. So when I finally broke up with my last boyfriend, I wasn't interested in sex at all. I figured every guy would treat me the same way. Then one day just before you moved in, I was in my room masturbating, and I heard a noise in my closet. I opened it and there were Billy and Jacob, spying on me! I was furious, I threatened to tell mom, and naturally they begged me not to, saying they would do anything I asked. I thought about it for a couple days, and decided that I wanted them to be MY sex toys."

"Wait, what?! YOU blackmailed THEM? You catch your pervy little brothers spying on you, and instead of getting them in trouble, you reward them with sex?!"

"I know that's how it seems, but to me, I had two guys who I could have sex with, but completely on MY terms. It only happened when I wanted to do it, we only did what I wanted to do, and their pleasure was irrelevant to me, I didn't care if they came. When I was done fucking, it stopped. I was in complete control, and I enjoyed it."

"Well from what I saw they were using you."

"Normally I only did one of them at a time. When you caught us, that was the only time I had both at once… it was something I wanted to try, and I figured 'when else could I try this?'. It would either be now, or in college at some frat party. But like I said, you wouldn't understand… you're a guy who just makes the girl do whatever he wants."

This hurt, because that wasn't me at all! I was a very courteous and thoughtful lover, every woman has said so! But how could I argue with her? I had blackmailed her into being my sex slave because I was mad at Danielle, and proceeded to use her every day. I never asked, I just told her to do what I wanted… hell, the first time I fucked her, I shoved my cock in her ass without permission. I really was an asshole.

"Listen… we're done." I told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm not that kind of guy, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. So I'm no longer going to threaten to tell your parents anything, and I'm not going to expect sex anymore. You can go back to your arrangement with your brothers. I'm sorry." And with that I walked out of her room. Two days went by, and I simply avoided her. Then one afternoon when we got home from school, she walked into my room.

"Hey" She started, "I appreciate that you apologized, and that you're no longer blackmailing me for sex, but the truth is, I'm glad you caught us. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and if you hadn't caught me, then eventually one of my parents would have, or worse, I'd have just kept fucking my brothers, and that's not what I wanted… but what I DO want is a regular source of dick, if you're still interested?"

My mind went blank and I just nodded repeatedly. She laughed, and crawled on to my bed, wearing a skirt. She laid her head on one of my pillows, sticking her butt in the air, and just stayed there. I was unsure of what to do at first, so I I let my dick make the decisions. I walked over and stood behind her. I pulled up her skirt , revealing a little black thong. I unzipped my pants, and freed my aching erection, and then I stopped.

'I should please her first' I thought to myself and grinned. I knelt down on the floor, putting my face directly in her ass crack. I pulled her thong to the side, exposing, not only her already slick pussy lips, but also her tight little butt hole. I Placed my hands on each cheek and buried my face between them.

Shelby obviously wasn't expecting this and let out a loud gasp. My tongue lapped at her cunt, thirsting for it. I worked all around it, stretching my tongue into her juicy hole, and down to her clit. The tip of my tongue made contact with it and she let out a groan. I spot-welded it in place and rubbed tirelessly. She began to move her hips all over, I had to grab her ass and pull my face into it to keep her from moving away. She started moaning almost as loudly as if she were yelling. I kept my tongue on her clit and increased the pressure. She was getting harder to hold in place, but finally came. Wetness ran out of her and I licked it up while eyeing her puckering ass hole.

She finished her orgasm, and my tongue was cramping, but I wasn't done. I raised my head, sliding my tongue from her clit to her anus. Shelby trembled and took a breath. Slowly I licked up and down her crack, circling the entrance to her back door with the tip. It was way too tight to stick my tongue inside, but I tickled it relentlessly. She shuddered non stop from a combination of anticipation and pleasure.

"You can Fuck it again… if you want." She looked back.

This surprised me, as the first time I did it I had no permission, and shoved it in, causing her pain. But if she was going to OFFER her ass to me, I certainly wasn't going to question it. I licked it for a couple more seconds, and finally spit onto the hole. I hopped to my feet, my dick already sticking out in front of me. I pressed the head against her little button and grabbed onto her hips. I paused just a moment, giving her one last chance to change her mind. She gave no objections, so I pulled her ass towards me, pushing my prick into her spit slickened rectum.

I could feel her holding her breath as her anus stretched around the purplish helmet of my cock. Once it got through, the rest of my penis slid right in and she let out a sigh of relief. Once again I paused to see if she would tell me to stop, but she didn't, so proceeded to Fuck her ass. I was incredibly turned on already, and wasn't going to last long, but I would try. Not because she necessarily wanted me to keep slamming into her like that, but simply to show I had decent stamina. She panted and squealed each time I thrust inward. I was just about to announce my imminent orgasm when she beat me to it.

"I'm going to cum!" She exclaimed, she sounded equally excited and surprised. I don't think she expected to achieve an orgasm from anal.

I fucked faster, wanting to make her cum, but I struggled to hold mine in. Self control or not, my body was ready and I exploded into her ass with a loud grunt, slamming my dick all the way in. The feeling of me shooting sperm I to her with such force was all she needed, and she screamed out in pleasure as her body shook and her head thrashed about. My balls pumped load after load into her bowels, I hadn't finished and semen was already seeping out around my shaft. This was the start of a new type of sexual relationship for us.

Since then we've continued to Fuck every day after school. It was a much more mutual affair now, she could tell me what she wanted and I would do it. We were being much nicer to each other around the house too. But this new friendship didn't stop me from secretly banging her mom nearly every night, and getting her motherly blow jobs every morning. Neither of them knew that I was sleeping with the other, and I had to keep it that way. If one found out, not only would she stop fucking me, but she would see that the other found out as well, effectively ending that source of sex as well.

I'm not a deceitful person, and I don't like to lie to people, but at this point in my life I was single and enjoying fucking a mother and her daughter in the same house on a regular basis. And both of them liked it too, as long as each thought they were the only one. I didn't know for sure that they would get mad, but it was a pretty safe bet.

One Sunday afternoon, Shelby and the boys were with their dad, and I was sitting at the desk in my room. Lyla was off of work on Sundays, and instead of serving restaurant goers, she was on her knees servicing me. We were both still completely naked from fucking all night. Since her kids were gone, I'd spent the night with her and we just never got dressed. I had gotten my morning BJ during breakfast, then she rode me on the couch a couple hours later, and since then I've been up in my room doing homework. A few minutes ago she walked in to ask about fucking again before lunch. I told her I was actually really busy studying for a test tomorrow, and she said that a clear head would help me study… so naturally she dropped to her knees and put my cock in her mouth. So here I am, reading a chapter about chemistry, with her head in my lap.

My phone rang, and normally I would ignore it, but it was my mom calling and, unlike my sister who I talk to almost daily, I hadn't heard from my mom in a few weeks. So even though I was currently getting one of my balls sucked on by her best friend, I went ahead and answered my mom's call.

It wasn't a long conversation, thank God, since Lyla never stopped blowing me and instead stared directly into my eyes the whole time. I hung up the phone just in time to push Lyla's head down, shoving my cock into the back of her throat where I shot my load. After I was finished, and she had swallowed it all, she took my prick out of her mouth, wiped her lips and cleared her throat.

"What did your mother want?"

"She just wanted to know if you suck my dick as well as she does." I said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever!" She laughed.

"No, she just said that she's putting our house on the market, so she wants me to start packing things up and getting the house in order. She said I have three weeks, then some movers are going to come put it all in storage until they come back at the end of the school year."

"Is three weeks enough time for you to pack up everything by yourself?"

"I think so, I'll go after school, and on the weekends. I should be good."

"When do you have to start?"

"Immediately I guess."

"Immediately?!?" She was still kneeling in front of me, holding my softening dick in her hand.

"Ok…tomorrow." We both smiled.

The next day I went straight to my old house and did a walk through. I was trying to assess how much work this would be…it was going to be a lot. It's not that our house was a mess or anything like that, it's just that there had been no plan to move when my mom and sis left town. Lacy's room was still in the same condition it was on the night I walked in on my dad raping her. The bed was a mess, clothes were strewn about, nothing was organized… and my room was no better. My patents room was a little tidier, but not necessarily organized. The laundry room had clothes in it, the kitchen still had a full dishwasher and dishes in the sink. I hadn't even thought to see what food in the fridge and pantry had gone bad. So that's where I was going to start.

But first I wanted an afternoon treat, so I walked over to Mariola's. I knocked on the door, and I heard Kelly's voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Adam."

"Oh! Come in, come in!" I walked in and Kelly was sitting in her wheelchair in the living room watching TV. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"I've got stuff to do at the house, but I figured I'd come see you and your grandma first… you know, for a little after school pick-me-up before I got to work. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Well that sounds great, but you'll have to settle for just me, if that's OK with you?"

Just then I heard a man groan loudly, and I turned my head towards the hall where Mariola's room was.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The UPS guy."

"What ?!"

"Ya, grandma was horny, and she likes to try and tempt delivery guys in for a quickie."

I just stared at the familiar sound of Mariola's bed creaking. I don't know why I felt a little bit jealous, Mariola wasn't mine, and I knew she was still going on dates… but I never expected to hear her with another guy.

"Let's go to my room and make our own noise." Kelly said. I looked down at her, she smiled, I smiled back, and pushed her chair into her room.

We had been going at it for several minutes, purposely being as noisy as we could to drown out the sounds of Mariola and the UPS driver. I was standing at the side of the bed, holding Kelly's legs up, as she was laying on the bed facing me. I was slamming into her, her ankles swaying in the air by my head. Kelly had already cum more than once, loudly I might add, and I was nearing climax myself, when Mariola walked in the room.

"All this noise better mean Adam is here." She said playfully. I stopped thrusting and turned to look at her, and smiled. She was still naked. She walked over and kissed me, my cock was still in her granddaughter. "Please, keep going" and she sat on the bed, "but when you're ready to cum, would you please do it on my chest?" She cupped her large breasts, they were still covered in cum.

"Where's that guy?"

"Oh he just left, I'm all yours now." She said with a grin.

"Well since he got your chest already, I want your pussy." I said, a little playfully and a little bit forcefully.

She just looked at me thoughtfully, then without a word, she laid down on the bed and put her legs up, right next to Kelly, and in the same position. I gave Kelly a few more long slow strokes then pulled my cock out and moved over to her grandmother. I took ahold of Mariola's legs and thrust into her. I started fucking her the same way I was just doing Kelly, who was still laying there watching me.

Mariola played with her tits as I sawed in and out of her, smearing the cum all over her chest. Her breathing and moans told me she was about to orgasm before she did. I slammed into her harder and faster. She came, but I hadn't yet. I slowed back down and turned to Kelly.

"Want another one?" I asked her.

"Hell ya!"

I pulled out of Mariola and reinserted myself into Kelly. Kelly came really easily, so after she climaxed again, I was still ready to go. I moved back over to her grandmother and continued fucking. I switched back and forth like that for several more turns each, finally cumming while hammering Mariola's pussy for the 5th time. I pulled out and shot my load on top of what remained of the UPS driver's cum.

I got dressed and headed back over to my place. That break was great but I really needed to get to work on the house. I started in the kitchen. I threw away a ton of food that had expired, and cleaned and put away the dishes. It was more work than it seemed. By now it was dinner time and I had homework, so I headed back to Lyla's.

I told her that I was tired and would pass on my bedtime BJ for tonight, She pouted, but let me be. However that didn't mean that I was going to get sleep any time soon. Not long after everyone went to sleep and the house was quite, Shelby snuck into my room and woke me up.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"I didn't get my after-school sex." She said, with a fake sad face.

"Ya, I know, sorry, but I have to go over to my house for the next few weeks to pack everything up and clean the place."

"I'm not going three weeks without you fucking me! So you'll just have to screw me at night then." She pulled her extra long shot tee shirt off, there were no bra or panties.

These next few weeks were going to be tricky. Mariola and Kelly haven't gotten to see me much the last few months, and now that I was no longer seeing Danielle, they would assume I wasn't getting laid anywhere else, so I knew they were going to expect me to Fuck them every day that I went over to pack up the house. On top of that, Lyla is still expecting to give me my usual morning blow job, and either a bedtime BJ or fucking. AND, Shelby wanted me to give her a daily dose of dick too! Plus each of them thought that they were the only ones I was banging, so if I kept refusing, they would get suspicious. Thank God mom wasn't here too, otherwise I'd have ANOTHER woman's mouth to feed!

Shelby pulled the sheets off of me, pulled my boxers down to my knees and began fondling me. I wasn't really interested but I had to seem as though I was. Not only did I not want to lose one of my regular sources of pussy, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Once I was hard enough, she bent down and took me in her mouth. I know it might sound stupid, but I felt a little guilty about turning down Lyla tonight. This should've been HER turn with me, but instead of going to sleep like I told her I would, I was letting her daughter have me. Shelby sat up and climbed on top of me and sat on my prick, I took a deep breath as I sunk into her. I then laid there and thought of how best to organize my sexual responsibilities, while watching her bounce up and down on my lap.

Here's what I came up with. Lyla would still suck my dick in the morning before I went to school. Immediately after school, I'd come home and Fuck Shelby. Then I'd head to my house and pack for a bit, before going next door and having a little grandmother-granddaughter tag team action. I figure if I always bang them together, I'll actually only be cumming ONCE and not wearing myself out too much or spreading myself too thin. Then I'd pack some more. I would just eat dinner at my place while I packed, before heading back to Lyla's to do homework before bed. Then after everyone went to sleep, I'd sneak down to Lyla's room and screw her before going to sleep myself.

The plan worked out pretty well. For three weeks I stuck to this routine and everything went fine. I got the whole house packed up, and Movers came and took everything to storage. All I had left to do was clean the place today and I'd be done.

It was a Saturday, and I stood in the empty shell that was once my home. It had seen both happiness and sadness, but it's where Lacy and I had grown up. I walked into my room and looked around. I picked up a single Lego piece that I had missed. I loved Legos… but now that I think of it, I hadn't really used any of them in awhile. I thought about it and realized that I hadn't really done anything that I once used to do ever since my mom gave me that first hand job. It had only been 14 or 15 months ago, but it seemed like forever! In that short period of time, I had gone from a nerdy boy who jerked off constantly, to a guy who could barely find the time to screw all the women who wanted me.

My mom had been sucking my dick. Then Mariola. Then Danielle. Then I fucked Lyla in a partial 3 way with my mom. Then I began fucking Danielle regularly while still getting head from my mom and Mariola. Then I started fucking Kelly. Then anal with her grandmother. Then I moved in with Lyla and started having her suck and fuck me daily… as well as forcing her daughter to do me. To be honest I don't think I've masturbated once since the night my mom walked in on me. I grinned to myself. I walked down stairs, I figured that I should probably head next door since I wouldn't be coming around here much anymore.

I went next door and immediately stripped down and shoved my dick into the closest mouth I could find. We wanted to have as much fun as we could since I wasn't sure when the next time would be. We did everything possible... They sat in front of me, and took turns sucking my cock. I took them into their rooms and had sex with each of them separately, and then fucked them together, each laying side by side, patiently waiting for their turn to have my dick hammer them with orgasm after orgasm. I was fucking Kelly when I knew I was close to cumming. I moved over to her grandmother, who was laying beside her. I grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs back so her knees pressed into her huge tits. It raised her hips a bit so that ass hole was pointed towards me. Still holding her ankles, Mariola reached down and blindly guided my prick to where she knew I wanted to be. As soon as the head made contact with her puckering hole, I thrust in. I wasted no time, my balls were ready to be emptied. I put all my weight into my arms, pressing her legs down, as I sawed in and out of her ass, she knew I was working for my own orgasm this time.

I came with force, continuing to slam into her as I did. I eventually withdrew my prick from her dripping anus and collapsed on to the bed, staring up at the ceiling. None of us spoke or moved for several minutes, just the sounds of heavy breathing. Mariola was the first to move, she got off the bed and knelt on the carpet in front of me, taking my softening penis into her mouth.

"Oh no, Mariola, I'm good, really." I sat up.

"Well I have to get you ready for Kelly's ass next." Mariola said, looking up at me with a devilish look in her eyes. My cock flinched.

"Wait, what?" Was all I could say.

"I want you to Fuck my ass." Kelly interjected. I looked over at her, she gave me an innocent smile.

"But I thought you decided against it?"

"She's been preparing herself for you." Mariola said.

"Ya, for a few weeks now, ever since you said that you were packing up your house to move, grandma has been putting dildos in my ass. We started with a really thin one, it hurt at first, but I managed. Now I'm able to take a full-sized one. It still hurts, but it feels sorta good too. And now I want to try the real thing." Kelly looked nervous, like she wasn't sure what my answer would be. "Do you want to?"

"Ya!" I yelled, "I mean, yes, I'd love to." My cock started swelling in Mariola's hand, she noticed it too.

"Well then let's get you ready to go again." Mariola said, and put my cock back into her mouth.

I laid back and closed my eyes as she stroked and sucked my prick for several minutes, stiffening me up and letting my balls refill with semen.

"Ok That's good." I sat up and tapped her shoulder.

She stood up and I got up off of the bed. I helped her roll Kelly on to her stomach. Kelly squealed playful. Her legs were partly hanging off of the bed, and her shapely butt cheeks were pointing up at me. Mariola, leaned down over Kelly's ass, and spread her cheeks, exposing her last virgin hole. Mariola spit on it and started rubbing it around. I watched as she used her middle finger to slide her saliva up and down the crack of Kelly's ass. She placed the tip of her finger on the hole and moved it in tiny circles. Kelly was cooing softly. Mariola then pressed her finger down and into Kelly's still virgin ass, and began moving it in and out.

She looked up at me, and motioned for me to step closer. As I positioned myself behind Kelly, Mariola used he free hand to pull my dick into her mouth again. I watch as this gorgeous cougar, old enough to be my grandmother, stroked my prick with one hand, slurping the head between her luscious lips, while using her other hand to tenderly finger her granddaughters asshole.

Suddenly she stopped, and not a moment too soon, as I was seconds away from reaching the point of no return. She took my dick out of her mouth, and pulled her finger from Kelly's anus. She placed a hand on one of my bare butt cheeks and urged me forward. Because Kelly had to lay down on her stomach for this, I wasn't going to be able to stand up behind her, the way I had when fucking her grandmother's ass.

I crawled on to the bed on top of her, much the same way I'd do her missionary, except she was on her stomach, and her legs were together in between mine. I was using my hands to hold myself up, so Mariola reached underneath me to guide my rod to Kelly's back door. She pressed the head of my cock up against that tight moist hole, I could feel it quivering against my throbbing helmet. Mariola moved her hand away and sat on the bed next to Kelly.

Very slowly, I moved my pelvis forward only millimeters at a time, and felt the tip start to slip in. Kelly clenched down, so I stopped. Mariola began to rub Kelly's back, comforting her.

"Its ok baby, this is the hard part, once he's in it will feel much better. Getting the head through is the toughest part. Keep going Adam." Mariola encouraged us both.

I continued pressing forward, sinking into her. I could feel the walls of her rectum constricting my penis, tighter than I've ever felt. I moved slowly like this for what seemed like hours, until finally it felt like a pop, my head was fully through, and the rest of my shaft slid in easily. Kelly let out a gasp of relief, to be honest I nearly did too. I stayed like that, balls deep into her ass, letting her body adjust to my prick being inside of her.

Then I slowly lifted my hips, partially withdrawing from her, and the lowered myself back down. I did it like this, slowly, for several strokes, until I heard Kelly let out a sigh that sounded like enjoyment. I lifted up once more, then slammed back down with more force. She let out a louder sigh, that sounded like a combination of unexpected pain, mixed with a sensation of pleasure. Then she giggled. I was done going slow.

I pulled back and thrust forward quickly, again and again, until I had a steady rhythm. Because Kelly couldn't move her body, I had to control the motion. I got it going to where the bounce of the mattress would raise her butt up to meet each downward thrust I made.

Each movement made a series of sounds. First was me, grunting as I slammed my cock down into her. Then was the slapping of my hips against her butt cheeks. Next Kelly would let out a little cry of enjoyment. And finally the bed would creak as it absorbed our impact before springing us back up as I pulled out, readying myself to slide back in.

Mariola leaned up and kissed me passionately, as I kept slamming into Kelly. She pulled her lips away and whispered into my ear "just a little longer", she read my mind. I was almost there. I could stop, to let my rising sperm subside, but I could tell that Kelly was nearing her own orgasm, and stopping might ruin it. So I kept going, I slowed down a bit, but kept going.

It felt so good I could've cried, but the pressure was on, and I knew I couldn't delay much longer. Then Kelly let out a scream and her body shuddered. She was cumming, thank God!! I slowed down even more, but kept going, making sure she got the full effect of her first anal orgasm. When she seemed done, I started up again, it was my turn. As soon as I picked the pace back up, Mariola must've known I was ready, and lowered her face to just above Kelly's butt. I knew she wanted my load in her mouth, rather than her granddaughters ass. I quickly pulled out of Kelly and pulled Mariola's head towards me, just as my first shot erupted out of my dick and hit her on the chin. I shoved myself into her open mouth and released it all. Throwing my head back, I let out a loud groan, as cum sprayed out of me so steadily it felt like I was pissing.

I could hear Mariola gurgling as she struggled to keep swallowing fast enough. My hand was gripping her hair, keeping her head in place, I didn't want her to move until I was empty. The cum finally stopped flowing, and my body relaxed, slowly I released her head as I felt her finish swallowing my load. I lowered my head and opened my eyes. Kelly was looking back as me, watching. We smiled at each other. I stepped back, letting my cock fall out of Mariola's mouth, and looked at her. She wiped her lips and grinned at me. She then got up and laid on the bed next to Kelly. I could feel my legs again, and I went and laid on the other side. We all rested.

I made it home to Lyla's a little later than usual, which wasn't a big deal since I could use the excuse that I had a lot of cleaning to do at the house. Which I was going to have to go finish tomorrow. It was after 10pm when I walked in. The lights were off. I looked down the hall towards Lyla's room, I could see light, but I was too tired for that tonight. I went up stairs and got undressed, wrapped a towel around my waist then headed to take a shower. As I washed, I could smell the stink of sex rinse off of me, I laughed to myself. I had just gone ass-to-mouth from a granddaughter to her grandmother! Sometimes my life is just ridiculous.

I finished and went back to my room. I walked in and found Lyla and Shelby sitting at the foot of my bed, neither one looked happy… this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Seconds Later.

"You've been screwing both of us?!" Lyla spoke first. My eyes widened in terror, and my mouth opened as if I had a response that didn't exist yet. "Well?" My eyes shifted between the two of them, Lyla was clearly mad, but Shelby looked hurt.

"Yes." Was all I could utter. They both stared at me, expecting me to elaborate.

"That's all you have to say?" Lyla said.

"How did this even start? You had me so you figured that you'd fuck my mom too!" Shelby finally spoke up.

"No!... It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?"

"Your mom" I motioned to Lyla "actually took my virginity." Shelby's eyes widened and she turned to look at Lyla .

"So those rumors were true! You were going around sleeping with boys after dad!" Shelby yelled at her mother.

"No!" I interjected before Lyla said anything. The rumors WERE true, but I didn't want Lyla to either admit to it, or have to lie to her daughter. "That's not how it happened. I was still a virgin and my girlfriend… EX girlfriend… wanted to take things further, but I was nervous that I'd make a fool of myself, so my mom talked to Lyla and asked if she'd be willing to help me out by getting my first time out of the way, and showing me how to be a good lover."

"Your mom? You talked to your mom about wanting to lose your virginity?" Shelby was shocked.

"My mom and I are… close…" I made eye contact with Lyla, the image of her and my mother sharing the taste of my cock flashed through my mind. "We talk about stuff."

"And you did it?!" Shelby turned back to her mom.

"It wasn't some tawdry or filthy affair!" Lyla defended. I thought back, remembering fucking her while she ate out my mom… so some of it was filthy. I laughed to myself. "I didn't come on to him or try to seduce him, it was a favor."

"And we didn't do it again, after that." I interjected. "Not until recently, when I broke up with Danielle. I was heartbroken and emotional, and I turned to her, and she comforted me." Shelby seemed to understand that a bit.

"Then when did things start with Shelby?" Lyla asked. Shelby suddenly realized that I might tell her mother about the incestuous three way I walked in on. She looked at me pleading.

"Well… I was really mad about Danielle, and was looking for a way to get over her, and I was talking to Shelby and found out that she wanted a way to get over her asshole ex, so it just happened." I looked at the two of them. Shelby looked relieved that I didn't say anything, and Lyla seemed ok with my story. "Listen, I wasn't trying to betray anybody, or use either of you… Its just that I liked it. Lyla is the first woman I ever slept with and she was being kind by sleeping with a loser like me" I was laying it on thick, hoping for sympathy, "and I really like Shelby, it started to feel like we were sorta dating, it was nice. And once it happened I knew that if I said anything, then you would both be hurt and mad at each other, and I didn't want that." I sincerely didn't like to lie, but it was the only way I was getting out of this alive.

The two of them sat there, obviously mulling over the story I'd given, deciding what to do. I knew they both liked the sexual relationships they had with me, they just needed to decide if they liked it enough to forgive me. That's the best I could hope for now, was forgiveness, because even if they did, they'd still never have sex with me again.

"You and I weren't in any type of relationship, so we definitely weren't exclusive.." Lyla spoke first, "so I'm not upset that you slept with someone else, I was upset that it was my daughter, it felt like you were using us both, but if that's not what it was, then I forgive you."

"I guess I feel the same way." Said Shelby.

"I'm not saying I did nothing wrong, I was just nervous and wasn't sure what to do, so I just avoided doing anything.. I'm sorry, really, I care about you both, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I forgive you."

"Me too."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly, but in my mind I was ecstatic, this went way better than it should have. "Can I ask something? How did it even come up? How did you guys find out about the other one?" They looked at each other with sort of an embedded expression.

"Well… I came into your room, to surprise you when you got home, and…" Shelby started, and looked at her mom, ".. And mom was laying in your bed naked."

"It seems I had the same idea." Lyla said, smirking a little.

"Oh… I'm really sorry about that." I said.

"Who was better?" Lyla blurted out.

"What ?!" I was dumbfounded.

"You heard me."

I just stared at her, looking for some sign that she was joking, there wasn't any. I looked at Shelby, hoping she would say something, but she just looked back at me, awaiting my answer.

"You're different, not better or worse." Was all I could come up with quickly, but it was the truth. "If one of you was better, then I wouldn't have kept sleeping with the other, right? You're both very different types of women, the experience was unique each time, I never compared you to one another." Once again they just looked at me, pondering my answer.

"OK." Said Lyla, Shelby nodded in agreement. "I think Shelby and I need to go talk." Shelby again nodded. And they both got up and walked out of the room. They turned and headed downstairs to Lyla's room.

I just stood in my room for a moment then let out a big breath 'whew', I can't believe I made it through that without getting slapped, or hit with something, or kicked out of the house. I finally realized I was still standing in a towel, and put on some boxers and got in bed. I laid there in the dark for several minutes, wondering what they were talking about. Maybe they were still deciding on if they SHOULD hit me or throw me out. Then my phone rang, it was Lyla. I answered "Hello?"

"Come down to my room, we still want to talk to you."

"K." I knew I had gotten off too easily! This conversation wasn't over yet, dammit, and I was tired! I threw on a tee shirt, went down to Lyla's room, and knocked on the door. 'Come in', I entered.

The room was dimly lit with the familiar glow of candles, which Lyla liked to use to set the mood. There, sitting on the bed were Lyla and Shelby, naked. I stood in the open doorway, unmoving. My penis quickly went from flaccid to fully erect, and pushed through the opening in the front of my boxers. I paid no attention to it. Why should I? Both of them have seen it before, plus I was more afraid to look away and risk this potential mother-daughter mirage disappearing. Both ladies laughed a little at my dumbstruck appearance.

"So we talked" Lyla started, "and we enjoyed having sex with you, and decided that your relationship with each of us never affected the other. So we are OK with you continuing to sleep with both of us. As long as the boys never find out" I shot a quick glance at Shelby, "and you continue to be respectful of the two of us and never give one more attention than the other, since somebody's feelings would be hurt. Sound good?"

What was happening? Were they seriously saying that I could have a no strings attached - sexual relationship with both of them, a mother and her daughter, in the same house, with both of their blessings?! Was I dreaming? Had I gone to sleep after they left my room and was now imagining all of this?

"Well?" Lyla snapped at me. I suddenly realized that I was still standing in the door way with my dick out, staring blankly at them, while they waited for my response.

"Ya! That sounds great!" I finally answered. And grinned goofily. They smiled back at me. I had been taking in the image of the two of them naked, side by side, but had only finally realized what I was looking at. They had said I could sleep with each of them as long as it didn't affect the other, but they were naked TOGETHER. "So what's all this about then?" I motioned towards them.

"Well we were both horny, and expecting to get laid tonight, that's why we both ended up in your room." Shelby spoke this time. "And we're both still horny, but there's only one of you, so you'll have to take care of both of us."

"Seriously?! We're going to have a threesome?!"

I'm not sure why I was so excited, I'd had threesomes before, hell I had just fucked a grandmother and her granddaughter in their asses only a couple hours ago. And the first time I had sex with Lyla my mother was involved. But with Mariola and Kelly, they didn't really do anything with each other; and with Lyla and my mom, I couldn't have sex with my mom. So neither one of those examples felt like a REAL threesome, but this wound be different!

"No, not really." Said Lyla. Dammit!! I thought to myself. "You're going to Fuck us both, but we aren't doing anything to each other."

"But you enjoy doing things with other women" I was thinking of her eating out my mom.

"You do!?" Shelby turned to her mother, looking very surprised.

"Yes, I do" Lyla looked at me, annoyed I'd said that, "but not with my daughter."

"Wait , how did YOU know that she goes both ways?" Shelby now turned to me. Lyla looked at me with nervous eyes.

"When we first had sex, she taught me how to go down on women. She admitted to me that she's done it before." I quickly responded, Shelby looked satisfied with that answer.

"Well close the door and get undressed!" Lyla urged, changing the subject.

I obeyed, shutting the door. I turned back around, pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it across the room. I yanked my boxers down over my still hard prick and kicked them off in the same direction. I stood there completely naked in front of them.

"What now?"

"Well get over here. Don't act like you haven't done this before." Lyla said, sliding off of the bed and on to her knees. She slapped Shelby on the leg, "you too." Shelby realized what was going on and followed suit.

I walked forward and stood in front of them. Lyla kneeling slightly to my left, Shelby to my right. Lyla took charge, naturally, and grabbed ahold of my penis. She stroked it a couple of times and then opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking me to the back of her throat with the first Bob of her head. I looked at Shelby, she was watching intently. I let out a groan as Lyla's mouth slid back up my shaft, Shelby looked up at me. She had a slightly concerned look on her face, jealous maybe? I knew my facial expressions were giving away how good her mom was at sucking cock. Shelby laughed a little, I must've looked funny. Lyla must've heard Shelby Giggle and took my prick out of her mouth and turned to her.

"Here." Still holding it, she offered my dick to her daughter. Now Shelby was no stranger to giving me head, but she was certainly not the pro her mother was. Shelby leaned in and opened her mouth, sliding me in until her nose reached her mother's hand. Lyla let go. "Use your hands too sweetie, he likes that." Still keeping me in her mouth, she shot her mom a sideways glance, clearly annoyed at the orders, but she did as she was told and grasped the base of my rod with her right hand and proceeded to move it back and forth with the same pace as her head.

I stood there looking down at them as they passed my tool back and forth for several minutes. The most arousing part was watching as they took the head into their mouths, still covered in the other's saliva. Lyla even rubbed her daughter's back softly, while saying very motherly things like 'that's a good girl' and 'you're doing a great job' whenever Shelby was taking her turn slurping on my dick. Now you'd have thought that I'd have cum already, I mean when Lyla gave me my morning BJs she was usually swallowing my load by now. But I was more preoccupied watching what was happening rather than enjoying how it felt.

"That's probably enough" Lyla looked up at my face and tapped Shelby on the shoulder to stop, "we don't want to finish him before he's fucked us."

They both stood up, Shelby looked hesitant waiting for her mother's lead. Lyla crawled on to the bed, presenting her snatch to me doggy-style. I didn't need any more of an invitation, I stepped behind her and took ahold of my prick. I moved it up and down, rubbing the tip against her pussy lips, they were already heavily lubricated with her juices. I grabbed each of her ass cheeks and pulled her back to me, She let out a long 'cooing' sound as I glided in. Without hesitation I began thrusting. I wasn't going fast because I didn't want to cum too quickly, but I was slamming into her pretty hard, my balls slapping her clit.

She was moaning like crazy, shooting off a slew of curse words and profanity for how good it felt.

"Oh Fuck yes! God damn it's so good!"

"Slam that big cock in me!"

"Keep fucking me you son of a bitch!"

The last one was a little surprising, too be honest I couldn't believe she was talking like that in front of her daughter…

"Shelby!" I almost yelled. I had totally forgotten about her! I looked to my right, she was just standing there, she hadn't moved since she'd stood up.

"Baby, what are you doing? Get on the bed!" Lyla scolded her daughter. Shelby moved toward the bed a little, but still unsure what to do. "Get on the bed like me sweetheart, that way he can take turns."

Shelby got on all fours right next to her mother, so close the sides of their legs were touching. I admired her young athletic ass as I continued slamming my hips into her mom's. Without any kind of announcement, I pulled out of Lyla took a half a step to my right, grabbed Shelby's waist and slammed into her full force, all in one motion. She let out a half- gasp half-cry that was a combination or surprise, pain and pleasure.

I immediately picked up where I left off fucking her mom, not too fast, but deep and hard. Shelby made different sounds than her mother. Lyla made softer noises, lots of 'oohs', moans, hums, and cooing, no matter how hard I fucked her she still sounded like she was getting a back massage. Whereas Shelby sounded like she was in pain with every thrust. She made a loud grunting 'AHH' every time I slammed into her pussy. If it weren't for her occasionally saying 'God YES!' I wouldn't have thought she was enjoying herself.

I looked over at Lyla, she wasn't moving, or even looking at me, she was just on her hands and knees patiently waiting for her turn again. I decided that should be now. I withdrew my prick from Shelby and moved back over behind Lyla and started at it. She quickly got going again, and I could tell she was working towards her orgasm. Her increased sounds and sexual-profanity caused me to pick up the pace.

I looked back at Shelby, she was looking over her shoulder at me. She gave me a shy smile and I blew her a flirtatious little kiss. She smiled bigger and wiggled her butt at me. I reached with my right hand and grabbed her closest butt cheek. I moved my hand around, sliding it along her Smooth shapely curves. I came to the crack of her ass and slid my finger tips down to her snatch, and then inside it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

There I was, a mother and daughter bent over in front of me side by side. One hand on Lyla's ass, pounding my meat in and out of her, while I simultaneously had my other hand reached over on her daughter's, plunging my fingers into her tight cunt. Seconds later Lyla buried her face in the covers and yelled in ecstasy, her body writhing as she came. I didn't have much left in me, so I wasted no time. I jumped back over to Shelby and shoved my cock in.

"I don't know how much longer I can go, I'm gonna cum soon." I warned her. Lyla lifted her head and looked over.

"Concentrate baby, you need to cum before he does." She warned her daughter.

Lyla stood up, turned toward me and pulled my face to hers. Running one of her hands through my hair, and the other across my sweaty chest, she kissed me like a long lost love, all while I steadily pumped her daughter from behind. It was like she was edging me on, teasing me, seeing how much pleasure I could take while trying desperately to hold my impending climax at bay just a little longer. Shelby squealed in the background.

Lyla pulled her lips from mine and looked down at the back of her daughter's head. Her eyes trailed down her shapely back, glistening slightly from perspiration. She admired her tight heart-shaped ass slamming back against my crotch. Watching the length of my cock disappear and reappear with each thrust. Shelby let out a cry. She was almost there, but so was I, and I don't think I could last much longer.

Lyla sat down on the bed next to Shelby, facing me. She reached underneath her daughter, Shelby gasped, she had found her clit. Shelby began breathing rapidly, letting out a gasping cry each time. I continued my relentless pounding of her teenage pussy as I watched her mother's arm shaking as she rubbed the clit to quicken her daughter's orgasm. Finally it happened. Shelby threw her head back and let out a low groan through her clenched teeth.

I couldn't take anymore, I came. I felt the first shot erupt into that cunt before I could react. Quickly I yanked my dick out and grabbed ahold of it as the next shot flew through the air, landing between Shelby's shoulder blades. More shots came as I blew my load, landing all over her back and ass. Lyla even leaned in, with her mouth open she laid her head on the small of her daughter's back, catching my sperm on her tongue, and licking up spots from her daughter's skin. My body trembled as I came, my mouth was open, but no audible noise came out.

Our orgasms had ended, but we were too tired or stunned to move. I just stood there watching. Lyla was rubbing Shelby's back soothingly.

"Oh sweetheart, you are a mess" She told her , "let's hop on the shower and I'll wash your back." Shelby didn't reply, she just stood up and walked into the bathroom. Lyla followed her. I collapsed into the bed and fell asleep just as I heard the water start.

In the middle of the night I awoke, needing to take a piss. My eyes were still shut as I stumbled into the bathroom. Walking back to the bed they were open slightly. I thought maybe I had dreamt it, but there in Lyla's massive bed was Lyla sound asleep, on one side was an empty spot where I had been, on the other was Shelby. Both women were lying on their backs, the sheets pulled down to their stomachs, exposing their bare breasts. They were only slightly visible from the outside light through the windows, but you could see the beautiful resemblance of a mother and daughter. I smiled at the sight, crawled back into bed, and drifted off.

The morning light glowing through my eyelids woke me up. I laid there unwilling to move yet. But there was noise. Something familiar, something rhythmic and moist… a blow job? I shifted slightly, but no, my morning wood was not being serviced. I frowned to myself. The sound continued, a squishy-suckling sound, and then a soft moaning. I forced my eyes open, the room was bright, slowly I turned my head to the right. At the other end of the bed was Shelby, she was still laying on her back, her eyes squeezed shut, but her mouth hung open, a hushed cry escaped. She was covered from the waist down and there was movement under the sheets. Was she really masturbating?!

Don't get me wrong, I'm Horny first thing in the morning too (I glanced down at the tent over my crotch), but why finger yourself when you have a hard cock 3ft away!?

My annoyance subsided as I looked back at the motion under the blanket at her lap. There was someone under there! Had one of her brothers snuck into the room? Did she even realize it wasn't me? Where was Lyla? Just then Shelby began to climax. She blindly grabbed the pillow from behind her head and flipped it over her face to muffle the squeals of delight. Through what seemed like several minutes of 'AHHS', one word was distinguishable, 'mom'.

"MOM!?" I blurted out. Shelby threw the pillow off of her face and turned to me, shocked. The sheets ripped back, Lyla's head emerged, her hand wiping what was undoubtedly Shelby's wetness from her mouth. "Lyla?!"

"Oh my God!" Shelby cried.

"Oh relax, he's not upset, just surprised." Lyla insisted.

"What happened to your rule about you two not doing anything with each other?" I asked.

"Well… I haven't gotten to play with another woman in awhile, so when I woke up I looked next to me and saw her laying there.." Lyla glanced at Shelby, "she so lovely, that before I realized it, I was rubbing her."

"I woke up and was shocked that it was her" Shelby said shyly, "but it felt so good that I let her keep going. Then she went under the covers and… I was curious to see what it would be like to have a female go down on me… I loved it…I didn't think of it as my 'mom' I just thought of it as another woman pleasing me… you won't say anything will you?!"

"No of course not." How could I be a hypocrite when I enjoyed my own mother giving me oral, daily, for months?

"No he definitely won't." Lyla said, giving me a knowing look. Shelby's face softened, relieved.

"But I'm a little jealous." I gave Lyla a fake pouty face. "You know that I like when you go down on ME in the morning."

"Oh brother!" She smiled, "I only have one mouth, so you'll have to learn to share." I stuck out my bottom lip. "But since she's done, it's your turn!" She said, crawling across the bed on all fours.

She positioned herself between my legs like she had with Shelby. Her head hovering over my completely stiffened erection. A drip of precum was oozing out, she licked it off with the tip of her tongue. She pushed a bit of saliva out between her lips, letting it drip down to the head of my cock, then cutting it off. The spit ran down. She reached out and grabbed it at the top, I shuddered. Morning wood was always especially hard and sensitive. She kept a firm grip and pushed her hand down my shaft. She went up and down two or three times, I clawed at the bed because it hurt so good. Then from the top she slid her hand down again, lowering her head at the same time, taking me into her mouth, and I closed my eyes as she proceeded to suck and stroke me.

Shelby scooted up next to me. She sat up and leaned over, putting a hand down on either side of my body, so her face hung above me. She lowered her lips to mine and kissed me, softly at first, then more passionately. I reached up with my right hand and slid my fingers into her hair and pulled her down, kissing harder. My left hand crawled down my side toward where Lyla was bobbing my cock in and out of her mouth. I lifted it and lightly placed it on the back of her head, not pushing down, simply enjoying the feeling of the up and down motion.

I laid there, Lyla's lips around my dick, Shelby's lips against mine, and my hands on each of their heads. The build up to my orgasm wasn't long, and soon I was pumping a fresh warm load of semen down Lyla's throat. I had to pull Shelby away so I could breathe as I came. Shelby laid back down on the bed, as Lyla cleaned my cock.

"So" Lyla sat up, "what's your plan for today?" She looked at me.

"Well I have to go to my house today and finish cleaning it"

"OK.. Well you both should probably get out of here, the boys will be getting up soon."

Shelby and I both rolled out of the bed and dressed. It was actually still pretty early, so the twins hadn't gotten up yet, we snuck quietly up to our rooms. I laid down and slept another hour before finally getting up and heading across town. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed Mariola's car was gone, they must've gone out. 'Thank God' I thought to myself, maybe now I could get something done without the distraction. I laughed a little.

I went in and got right to work. The cleaning wasn't hard or anything, just time consuming. After more than 2 hours I had only finished the upstairs. I walked down the stairs just as the front door opened, and in walked my mom.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Mom!?" I ran up and hugged her, I hadn't seen her in months, and barely talked to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Papers to sign, and wanted to make sure the house was all set for when I turn over the keys." She looked around, "looks good."

"Ya, I only have this floor left to clean."

"Want some help?"

"Ya, definitely." And we got to work.

She was wearing a pair of old khaki shorts and a tank top that she used to wear when doing house work, they fit her great. I couldn't help myself, I kept checking her out. Every time she bent over I was looking, if her back was to me then it was her ass, if she was facing me then it was her cleavage. I was being sly about it, but she caught me.

She was on her hands and knees wiping the base boards and I was cleaning a window looking down at her ass. The shorts hugged her perfectly. She glanced back and saw me looking at her crack, trying to see some semblance of a camel toe. I quickly looked away, not smoothly I might add. Her face didn't show, but she was flattered and chuckling in her head.

"So… Lacy says you broke up with Danielle?" She stood up and tried to act like she hadn't caught me.

"Oh.. Ya."

"Why?"

The image of me catching my ex girlfriend riding her step father's dick flashed through my mind.

"She…" I thought about telling her the truth, but decided against the details… "it just wasn't working out, maybe it was the distance or something, I dunno."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." She obviously knew that wasn't the whole story, but didn't pry. "Well have you been seeing anyone new?" What she really meant was 'who have you been sticking your dick in now that Danielle was our of the picture?'

Let's see… should I tell her that our older neighbor, Mariola, has been letting me cum in her ass? Or that I've also taken her disabled granddaughter, Kelly's, oral vaginal and anal virginity? With Mariola's blessing of course. Maybe I could tell my mom that I caught her best friend, Lyla's, daughter having a three way with her two younger brothers, and used that to blackmail her into letting me do whatever I wanted with her. Granted we've moved past the blackmail part and have started a mutually enjoyable sexual relationship. But I think the safe answer here is to simply say that in addition to the daily blow jobs my mother assigned to Lyla while I've been staying with her, she has also been screwing my brains out nightly.

"No, not really. I've just been sleeping with Lyla."

"Oh…Really ?" My mother actually seemed surprised by that.

Why would she be surprised? She knows I've fucked Lyla before (she was there), and had even suggested that I do it again. And with me being single and living with her, it wouldn't exactly take much to switch from just BJs to regular intercourse.

"Is that OK?" I asked.

"Oh ya, of course." She was lying. "So she's not giving you blow jobs?"

"No, she is, but not as often I guess. But she did give me one this morning."

"Do you prefer that? Having sex instead of the blow jobs?" It's funny, if the topic of discussion wasn't a mother asking her son about blow jobs, you wouldn't think anything was weird, her tone was completely natural and motherly.

"It's nice I suppose. Since I'm not seeing anyone, it's good to be able to have sex regularly too. But I have always loved getting blow jobs, even if she's not as good at it as you are…. Maybe when you guys move back here and we get our new place, you could start doing them again?" I already knew what her answer was going to be.

"No, I still don't want to risk your sister catching us."

"ok..." I was visibly sad.

"But… I didn't bring her to town with me, so there's no way she could catch us right now.." My mom said flirtatiously. My ears perked up.

Without waiting for my response, She walked over to me and knelt down on the carpet. My dick flinched inside my shorts. She unzipped them, then undid the button and tugged them down a few inches. She reached into the opening in my boxers and pulled out my prick, the feeling of being in her hands again caused me to swell up instantly. She dripped some saliva into one of her hands and smeared it gently around the head of my cock. I gasped from the sensation. She looked up at me.

Staring into my eyes, her fingers wrapped around my shaft and she began to stroke slowly back and forth. My bottom lip quivered. She slid her hand up and down the length of my meat for several minutes, still looking up at me. She opened her lips. Holding it just below the helmet, she leaned forward, aiming my dick instinctually at her mouth, never breaking eye contact with me. As the tip made contact with her lips I gasped again. I watched inch by inch of me disappear down her throat as she fed herself my cock meat. Her mouth and hand sliding down it, slowly and in unison. Her hand reached the end, and she gagged a little and closed her eyes. The gagging tickled the head of my dick. Then I began to reappear as she slid her head and hand back up together. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as she started bobbing hers back and forth on my throbbing tool.

No one gave head like my mother. I came only a couple minutes later. She took pride in sucking my dick. Maybe it was because I was her son, and the motherly part of her wanted to take care of me. When she'd made me cum and swallowed my load, she KNEW she'd made her little boy happy like nothing else could. That's why she'd started doing it, I was already jerking off all the time, and she knew she could do it better. Now that I'd gotten head from other women and had started having sex, she knew there was competition and she put in the effort to make HER blow jobs the best. And they were. So good in fact, that I wanted another one right now!

"I can go again!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes and looking back down at her.

"Really?" She asked, pulling my dick out of her mouth and wiping her lips on the back of her hand.

"Yes! I want another one! Please mom!" I was begging my mom for a blow job only seconds after she just gave me one. Her throat was still warm from my last load.

"Well alright." She smiled. "Take off your clothes and lay down."

I stripped and laid on my back on the carpet. I spread my legs a bit to give her room to kneel between them, then put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. She crawled between my legs and took my semi-hard cock in her hand. She jerked it a few times, waking it up. As it started to fully harden she dripped a long string of spit on, still jerking my prick, she rubbed her saliva up and down the shaft. I made little noises, then she started sucking. She wastes no time, she's aggressive, moving faster, sucking harder, she probably figures that since I'd gotten head this morning, and just minutes ago, that this time will take more effort to make me cum. She's partly right, I wasn't going to cum in two minutes this time, but she underestimates how much my dick loves her mouth.

"Slow down mom, I don't want to cum just yet, I want to enjoy it longer." I raised my head and looked down at her. She lifted her head out of my lap, pulling the head of my cock out of her mouth with a pop.

"Really , you're that horny huh?" She was still slowly stroking me.

"I wasn't, but your blow jobs have always been my favorite mom." (you won't find the on a mother's day card!) She smiled.

"Say have you been getting to practice going down on Lyla?"

"A little." But when you factor in that I've also been eating out Mariola, Kelly and Shelby too… I've actually been getting a LOT of practice.

"Let's see."

My mother stood up and started undoing her shorts. She pulled them down revealing an incredibly cute black and pink thong! She never wore thongs I thought. She pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it. She was wearing a matching bra!

"Matching bra and thong?! Did you have a date planned for later today or something?" I said it playfully, but I was genuinely curious.

"What makes you think THIS wasn't the date I was planning on?" She grinned at me as she undid the bra and let it fall. She quickly bent over, sliding the thong down to her ankles, then standing up straight and kicking it off.

I laid there staring at her, she was a sight. I don't care how many young toned girls my own age, or cougars full of plastic like Lyla, I banged, no one would ever arouse me the way my mother did. My expression and lack of blinking must've said all there was to say, because she just smiled and giggled a bit, then said 'thank you'.

She walked around and stood above me, facing my feet. She knelt down, putting a knee on either side of my head, then leaned forward, putting her hands on each side of my waist. My dick was already rock hard and pointing straight up, so she simply opened her mouth and dipped down.

I reached up and grabbed an ass cheek with each hand and spread them. I just admired her pussy for a bit. I hadn't seen it in quite some time. I smelled her, she was fresh, she must've washed and shaved just before she headed over here. I was going to enjoy this, and I was going to make sure she enjoyed it too! I dove into my mother's snatch, licking her from clit to anus. I could hear her muffled moans of enjoyment. She came as quickly as I had earlier, her body shook and squirmed, she screamed with my cock still stuffed in her mouth. I worked quickly to lap up every drip of her orgasmic juices, but when she had finished I just kept going.

I licked her to two more orgasms. She was cumming easily, I hadn't thought about it, but while I've been here sticking my dick in every hole I bump into, she's been single; dealing with the divorce, selling the house, taking care of Lacy, looking for a place for us to rent. It's not like she's been dating, so other than the occasional chance to masturbate in my aunt's cramped home, she hasn't been getting any. This must have been a huge release for her.

After her third orgasm I knew that was it. It's not that she was done, or that I didn't WANT to make my mom cum again, but I knew I was close to cumming myself, and I couldn't focus on what I was doing to her. I kept licking but it was just to show I was trying. She must've known because she picked up her pace, and pressure. I didn't give her any warning, it wasn't really necessary for her, 1. She knew I was close, and 2. She was a champ at swallowing. So she managed just fine.

My mother gulped down my warm load, then slurped up and down the shaft to make sure she'd gotten it all. I flicked my tongue at her clit and lips playfully, she shook her butt back at me. She got to her feet and wiped her mouth and stretched. I put my hands back behind my head and relaxed, watching her redress.

"Um, I don't know what you think you're doing, but we still need to finish cleaning this place!" She scolded with a smile.

I jumped up and got dressed, then we finished our chores without any more distractions. She told me that she had narrowed down the list of places to rent, and that they were all near Lyla. She said she wanted to make sure I could stay in the new school I had just gotten used to, and also wanted to make sure that I could go see Lyla (and Shelby) for sex and head, since my mom insisted that once Lacy was here there would be no more of this with her. She said the plan was to move back the weekend after school finished for the summer, which was a month away exactly. We finished and hugged goodbye and headed our separate ways, knowing we'd see each other soon.

I got back to Lyla's house and walked in. It was quite, and seemed empty. I went up to my room and put my stuff away and changed clothes. I looked in Shelby and the two boys rooms, all empty. I headed down stairs, kitchen and living rooms also empty. I figured I should check Lyla's room too, just to be sure. I walked in and saw a pleasant sight. It was a recap of what I'd seen first thing this morning, only this time Shelby was going down on her mother. Both girls were naked, Lyla was laying on the bed, legs spread, hands holding the back of Shelby's head as her daughter eagerly ate her mom's pussy.

"Ahem." I sarcastically cleared my throat. Both of them turned their heads, startled.

"Oh hey Adam!" Said Shelby with a smile.

"Have you girls been in bed all day?!"

"Actually yes." Lyla answered, both started laughing. "The boys are staying with friends, and You've been away all day, so we've been having some mother – daughter time. They Giggled again. "But if you don't mind, she was just about to make me cum again…" and she pushed her daughters head back down to her snatch.

I started undressing, I needed a shower and had homework. I got naked and walked towards the master bathroom. 'Ahhhh!' Lyla moaned, she was close. I turned and caught sight of Shelby's round-upturned ass. My dick twitched and shot up straight. No way was I going to waste this. I climbed onto the bed behind Shelby and sat up on my knees. Lyla moaned again, louder, neither of them seemed to noticed me. I looked down in front of me at Shelby's athletic ass. The cheeks were firm and naturally spread apart when she bent over.

My eyes trailed down the rest of her body. She was tan and muscular, a cheerleaders body. Her head was buried in her mother's crotch, Lyla's hands were tangled in Shelby's hair as she pulled her young mouth deeper into her muff. I wonder how many times they'd made each other cum today? Lyla's eyes were squeezed shut, and she was biting her bottom lip. I gripped my dick and grinned as I admired the scene playing out before me. I aimed the head at Shelby's cunt and shoved it in. We all moaned loudly. Lyla, from Shelby's mouth; Shelby, from my cock; and I from her twat… ya, my homework was going to have to wait a minute.

* * *

6 Weeks later.

Mom, Lacy and I were living together once again. Mom had found a house for us to rent, and just over a week ago they came back to town and we moved in. Movers brought all our stuff from a storage facility and we have been unpacking and trying to get settled in.

This house is a little smaller than our last one, but has a pool which is nice since school just let out and summer break has begun. What's really nice though is that it's less than a mile from Lyla's neighborhood, where I had been staying. Which means I can go ahead and stay in the same school I was attending for most of last year. It's also the same school that Shelby goes to, and actually graduates from next year. It also means that this new house is realistically within walking distance from Lyla's, should I want to swing by for some three way action with my favorite mother - daughter - 6 - hole combo.

The three of us were fucking non-stop for the last month I was living with them. One time we were going at it and I stuck my prick in Shelby's ass, which she'd let me do before, but it was the first time Lyla had seen us do it. She couldn't believe her stuck up daughter was ok with anal! Turns out Lyla had never done anal before! I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't call Lyla a slut, but she and her ex husband had a pretty healthy sex life, and when they'd gotten divorced she kept it alive by fucking former students, then guys she'd go on dates with, and then ME. I hadn't fucked her in the ass obviously, but I still figured that she'd done it before. Well, long story short, she went ahead and tried it with me, and after a couple painful attempts she got used to it, and now loves cock in her ass as much as her mouth and twat! So now when the three of us are having sex, I'm free to stick my dick in whatever hole of theirs is closest or looks the most inviting! Needless to say, it was a pretty enjoyable month.

I haven't gotten to go over and play with them since I moved out, but that's just because I've been busy helping my family get moved in. But who I REALLY needed to go visit was Mariola and Kelly! I haven't been over there since our old house sold, so it's been about 6 weeks. Mariola would be fine, she got plenty of male attention, but Kelly didn't have a social life and only had me to fuck. I'd have to set aside some time to go see them.

Mom was sticking to her guns about her and I no longer having any type of sexual contact. This sucked…or better yet, DIDN'T suck. She was the best cock sucker I've had, and since she was the first woman I'd done anything with, AND my mother, I was unnaturally drawn to her. I wanted her so bad, but she wouldn't allow the risk of Lacy finding out about our previous relationship. I tried a couple of times to start things when Lacy was out of the house, but mom still wouldn't allow it, and got very mad, so I've stopped trying.

Lacy has been all over me. First of all she missed her big brother. We bonded a lot while she was away. We would text constantly and call multiple times a week. We really got to know each other better. So now that we're living together again it's like we're actually friends, not just siblings. Second, she's bored. She kind of lost most of her friends either because of them gossiping about her being raped by our dad, or simply because she moved away and lost contact. So now that she's back, she doesn't really have many, and the ones she does have still live way across town where our old neighborhood was. And third, I think she's still feeling vulnerable and a little scared. More than once since she's been back, she's slept in bed with me. She was being raped regularly by our father for months, and was too scared or ashamed to say anything. Then I caught him and put an end to it. I think she sees me as her big protective brother now, which is funny because I'm not that muscular or intimidating. Regardless, she's always wanting to hang out with me, which is another reason I haven't been able to go see Lyla and Shelby to get my pipes cleaned.

It's been almost two weeks now! This doesn't seem like that long, but before my mom started taking care of my dick, and I started getting laid regularly, I used to jack off a lot! Then over the last year I've been getting my balls drained multiple times a day, so to go two weeks without anything is insane! Last night I finally took matters into my own hands and beat off in the shower, which was my only option since I can never get any alone time anymore. It still got the job done, but was such a let down from having my mom's mouth, or any of the ladies I've been plowing.

A week later.

Today was going to be a busy day for me. We were finally unpacked. We folded down all the empty boxes and loaded them into the back of my SUV, I was going to take them across town to a recycling plant to drop them off. While I was over that way I was going to swing by the mall and go see if I could get a job at the same clothing store I had worked in last summer. I was also going to stop by Mariola's house for some grandmother – granddaughter ass. And since they lived close, I was also going to take Lacy with me and drop her off at one of her friend's house for a few hours while I did my errands.

After I dropped off Lacy I went over to Mariola's. They were thrilled to see me. They asked about the new place, and how my mother and sister were, I told them everyone was fine. It was nice seeing them again, but this wasn't just a social visit…I needed to get my dick wet! I fucked them both on Mariola's bed, side by side, the way we liked it. It started with letting them share sucking on my cock, followed by me taking turns fucking them, and ended with my dick in Mariola's ass, spraying the inside of her bowels with a HUGE load of hot cum. I didn't last as long as I would've liked, but I was still able to dip my prick into all of their holes and make sure they each came. I took a quick shower to rinse off before I headed to the mall, I said my goodbyes and promised not to wait so long before visiting again.

When I got to the clothing store I'd worked at last summer, I was encouraged by the "help wanted" sign at the entrance. This optimism faded and I saw the girl behind the counter, It was my ex girlfriend Danielle. I hadn't seen or even talked to her in months, ever since I walked in on her getting stuffed by her step-dad. I don't know why I didn't think that she would try to get her old job here too, the boss loved her, but that's because she would let him fuck her after work in the back office or the parking lot.

She hadn't seen me yet, and I was going to turn around and leave before she did, but I wasn't fast enough. She looked up and We locked eyes. Her expression was the same as it was when I'd walked in on her with her step dad. Maybe she was worried that I'd come to make a scene or something, but I had nothing to say to her, I just turned and left. Obviously I'd have to look elsewhere for a summer job, I couldn't very well work with her. It was probably for the best, this mall was really far from our new place, and selling trendy clothes was never my scene.

I quickly left the mall and By the time I had dumped all the boxes it had been over three hours since I'd dropped off Lacy, I figured I should pick her up and head back. I was pretty quiet the whole ride, Lacy noticed but didn't say anything until we got home. I was in my room laying in bed trying to take a nap when she walked in.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"What? No, why?"

"You've been in a bad mood since you picked me up."

"Oh , no, that's not your fault." I looked at her thoughtfully, deciding if I should elaborate. "I saw my ex, Danielle, at the mall. I guess it upset me, sorry, I didn't mean to show it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You never told me why you guys broke up."

"She cheated on me." I said shortly, making it clear I didn't want to go further into detail.

"Oh." She felt bad for me. She crawled into the bed and curled up next to me, and didn't say another word. We both fell asleep.

We awoke a couple hours later, it was late afternoon. I looked around the room, getting my bearings, Lacy had her head on my chest still sleeping. I tried to slide out from under her without waking her up, but the movement caused her to stir a little, 'Ahhhh! What was that?!' the thought yelled in my head. There was an almost painful pressure on my dick! I lifted my head and looked down. I had gotten an erection in my sleep, which was still very common for me, especially with how infrequently I've been getting laid. But that wasn't it, my sister had inadvertently grabbed ahold of it through my shorts and started squeezing when I attempted to move! My eyes bulged out of my head. Not only was it incredibly awkward to see and feel my little sister's had grasping my dick. It was also painful and I wasn't sure how to get her to let go! I quickly had an idea. I reached over and pinched her nose shut. It took a couple seconds but she released her hold on me and swatted at her face. I moved my hand out of the way just in time and she hit herself in the nose. She started to squirm as she woke up and I quickly moved over and sat up with my back to her, concealing my boner.

We got up and went about doing our own things the rest of the day. While I was helping mom make dinner, she asked how my day went. I told her about seeing Danielle.

"So I take it you won't be going back to work this summer?" she asked.

"No, not until I find somewhere else."

"Well good, because I actually got a job myself." She said proudly. Mom hadn't worked since I was very young. "It's nothing fancy, I'll be doing front desk at a hotel downtown. It's a nice place, but my schedule will be all over the place, so I actually need you to stay home and watch Lacy when I work."

"Oh brother, she's old enough to be home alone, but ya obviously I'll do it."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"When will you start?"

"Not till next Monday."

I spent the next 6 days of summer freedom either at Mariola's, cumming all over her and her granddaughter Kelly, or over at Lyla's with her and her daughter Shelby, sticking my dick in whichever holes they weren't already playing with themselves. They had really taken to their incestuous-bisexuality. When I wasn't there, they were ALWAYS licking or fingering each other. And even when I was there it was hard to pull them apart long enough to even get a kiss! But I always got to blow my load, and afterwards I usually sat in a chair and watched them go at it. Which would usually build me up to go again, then I'd just crawl back into bed and slide into wherever there was an opening and end up blowing another load… so I couldn't complain.

2 weeks later.

My mom had started working again a week ago. It was going well and she seemed to enjoy it, the only problem was that the hours weren't set, so her schedule was all over the place. The first week staying home with Lacy went fine, albeit boring. She really didn't need a babysitter, so we just sat around the house. I was actually starting to think this whole 'watch your sister' act was just an excuse my mom made up to keep me from going down the street every afternoon to bang her best friend.

One afternoon about a week later, I had been out back by the pool. I got hungry and decided I was going to make us lunch. So I went to ask Lacy what she felt like eating. I walked inside and went down the hall to her room. Now I don't know what I was thinking, but when I got to her room I walked right in without knocking. This really wouldn't have been a big deal before, since she was always just my LITTLE sister, I had never needed to knock. But over the last 12 months, while I was becoming a man, I guess I hadn't noticed that she had been becoming a woman.

I walked in and started to ask her what she wanted for lunch, but it was too late, I'd seen her. She was laying in bed wearing a tee shirt that was pulled up just below her breasts… and that was it. She was completely exposed, no underwear, no blanket, nothing. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. One hand was at her side, clawing at the sheets, her other was down at her muff, rubbing her clit vigorously.

I know she was less than three years younger than me, but I still saw her as much younger than that. So I was surprised that she had the body of a girl much older. She had a flat and slightly muscular stomach. Her legs weren't long, since she was only 5'1', but they were toned and surprisingly smooth; was she really shaving her legs already?! Her skin was much more tan than I'd realized before. I was very white and only burned, like our mom, but Lacy had our dad's ability to tan. I stared at her vibrating hand, but couldn't see her pussy underneath.

All this only took a fraction of a second to happen, but her eyes shot open at the sound of my entrance. Her hand jerked away from her crotch, revealing a smooth hairless gnash that matched her legs. She yanked a sheet over herself and yelled. My head turned away quickly, hoping she would think I hadn't seen anything.

"What the hell Adam!?"

"Oh, sorry Lace (which I sometimes called her), I was just seeing what you wanted for lunch. I didn't know you were changing" trying to play it off, "just lemme know whenever." And I walked out closing the door behind me without waiting for a reply.

I walked into the kitchen and just stood there for a moment, replaying the scene and processing what had happened. I had just seen my little sister naked… masturbating…. Is she old enough to be masturbating? Is she old enough to be shaving her snatch? Who was she even shaving for?!

I couldn't get over how she looked so much older than she was, her body was in great shape, she was well developed… oh my God! I can't believe I was standing here imagining my little sister naked and thinking that she has a hot body! This is the same little sister that has been looking at me as a savior, her protective big brother who saved her from her rapist father… and now I'm thinking of her naked myself?! I need to forget it, it was an accident, and I'm not going to think of it again!

Lacy came walking into the kitchen. I was making a sandwich with all the fixings. She was wearing a bathing suit.

"Want a sandwich too?" I asked.

"Ya that looks good."

"Listen ,I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, no biggie… It's nothing you haven't seen before." She laughed a little. She was referring to me catching our dad in bed with her.

"Still, I'll be more careful in the future. I still see you as my little sister that doesn't need to have her door closed, I guess I haven't realized that you're growing up."

"Don't worry about it." She blushed.

We ate and then both headed out and laid by the pool. I was sitting up in a lounge chair with sunglasses on, Lacy was laying on her stomach across from me. She had the top to her bikini undone to avoid tan lines, and her bottoms were purposely pulled up her ass crack like wedgee, giving the illusion of wearing a thong, this too was to avoid tan lines. I tried to just close my eyes and take a nap, but this wasn't happening. My eyes kept creeping open and right in front of me was my sister's bare back and young shapely ass cheeks.

Then I felt it, that familiar aching in my crotch. Through no fault of my own, my prick had woken up and was stirring. I closed my eyes and began to think of anything else, but all my thoughts were sexual! It slowly began swelling. I began pleading with it in my head 'STOP! Mom will be home soon and then I'll take you over to Lyla's where you can have any hole you want!'. This wasn't helping, now I was thinking of being in the middle of a mother – daughter sandwich! A tent was forming under my swim trunks. My eyes opened, Lacy unwittingly shook her teenaged ass at me as she moved on the chair. 'That's it I'm going inside!' I slowly got up and went into the house, avoiding drawing my sister's attention.

I got inside, went into my room, and yanked my swim shorts off. My erection sprang free. I slowly started stroking it, mostly out of habit. I debated jerking off. If I took care of it now, I'd still be good to go when I got to Lyla's right? I grabbed my phone off of the night stand to check the time. I had a text from mom.

"Hey, they asked me to work late, someone called off. I need you to stay with Lacy tonight, I won't be home until late, but tomorrow I'm off and you'll be free, thanks."

Well that settled that! Looks like I'll just be jerking off tonight! I was pissed. I looked down at my cock, it was aching.

I put my phone down and started stroking myself, with purpose this time. I closed my eyes and let all the sexual images I had play in my mind. Mom. Danielle. Mariola Kelly. Lyla Shelby. Lacy…. Lacy?!? The image of her in bed rubbing herself snuck it's way into my highlight reel. My eyes shot open, I shook my head, scolding myself. I closed them and started again… And once again I saw her tanned body and hairless snatch. I focused, thinking of something else. Then it happened again, I saw her in bed, legs spread, young tits swaying as our father forced himself in and out of her. I focused harder, seeing my mom on her knees in front of me, looking into my eyes as she sucked the head of my dick. And once again it switched to Lacy, same image as before, only now it was ME on top of her, sawing my cock in and out of her. I tried to think of something else, but my mind wouldn't let me, I was approaching orgasm, and this was the image my prick wanted to climax to. I kept stroking. I stopped resisting and focused on the sight of me fucking my sister. I was stroking faster.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?!" Lacy yelled as she burst into my room.

She threw the door open and jumped in, trying to startle me. It worked. I was completely naked and standing in the middle of my room. There was nothing within reach to cover up with, and even if there was, my eyes had been closed and I was vigorously jerking off, I wouldn't have been able to react fast enough. The second she saw me she realized what was happening and her gaze dropped to my crotch. My hand was gripping it at the base, the head and most of the shaft still exposed. Her eyes widened, she startled herself almost as much as she did me.

"OH FUCK!" We both shouted almost simultaneously.

I spun around, turning my back to her, she turned running out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I just stood there, unsure what to do next. The distraction and shock of what had happened seemed to turn me off, as my cock flinched and began deflating. I got dressed and headed out to the living room, I figured if I hid in my room it would end up making things more awkward.

"Hey, sorry about that." She said, she was sitting on the couch. "I just thought you were getting changed out of your swim suit, I figured it would be funny since you walked in on me."

"Its fine, I know you were just playing around."

"And I guess we're even now. I walked in on you jerking off, and we both know you caught me diddling myself."

"Ya sorry about that… And sorry you had to see me doing that."

"Its OK, friends of mine walk in on their brothers masturbating all the time, at least you don't do it in the living room watching soft core porn at night." We both laughed. "Want to hear a secret? My friend Alicia gives her big brother hand jobs."

"What ?! That's crazy!"

"Actually, it started as hand jobs, now she even gives him head!"

"Why ?! Is she doing it by choice?"

"Ya, apparently she walked in on him jerking off before, then one time she needed him to give her a ride somewhere, he didn't want to, so she told him that if he gave her rides when she needed them that he wouldn't need to jerk himself off anymore. So he agreed and she started giving him hand jobs whenever she wanted him to do her a favor. Then I guess she was doing it in the car one time, and he told her to put it in her mouth, so she did. She said it wasn't that bad, so she started giving him blow jobs instead, says It's easier and cleaner." She started laughing.

"That's crazy!"

"Well if they're both ok with it, then no one is getting hurt I guess… She actually has a boyfriend now and gives him head. But she still does it for her brother too, it's just for fun and as a way to get him to do things for her."

I thought of when I'd blown my load on mom when she gave me hand jobs, and that she too switched to bjs because they were cleaner, I also laughed. The tension was gone and we went about the rest of the day as normal. Although I kept having to stop myself from checking her out whenever she'd bend over or lay on the sofa with her legs apart. She was wearing a small pair of boxer style shorts that she rolled up at the top. When her legs would spread apart at all, I could see up her thigh at the little white panties she was wearing! I couldn't stop thinking about her friend going down on her brother. Alicia was a few months younger than Lacy, and her brother was even older than me, he just graduated this year. I should call and see if she wants ME to come give her rides places once her brother moved out, I laughed to myself.

I told her that mom wouldn't be home till late, so we decided to make dinner and watch a movie. We finally came up with something to make, and settled on something to watch.

"Hey Adam.. Did you cum after I left?" Lacy asked out of no where. I had just taken a bite and nearly choked!

"What?!"

"When I left your room, did you finish?" She was asking it so innocently.

"Um, no…"

"Ya, me either. I guess neither of us got our rocks off today." We both laughed, although I was still thrown by the conversation, but it ended there.

We watched some comedy, it was really funny and had us both laughing the whole time. It even had some sexual content and brief nudity, the sorta stuff that our mom wouldn't approve of us watching, but by our standards wasn't that big of a deal. I couldn't help but notice that she understood and laughed at the sexual humor, stuff that I wouldn't have thought she'd get, who was this girl? Before everything with my dad she was still watching shows on the Disney Channel!

"Hey Lace?" I paused the movie.

"Ya?"

"When did you start… you know… Masturbating?" She looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Um… you promise not to think less of me?"

"What? Why would I think less of you? I obviously masturbate too." I smiled awkwardly.

"After dad started having sex with me."

"Really ?? I'd have thought that would've turned you off from sex in any way?"

"Ya, I hated when he'd do it, and always resisted, but I had an orgasm with him, my first one. Not by choice, and I was crying, but it just happened." She looked even more upset. "I'd never done it before, but after I had my first orgasm from dad, I tried doing it myself, I liked it." She looked up briefly to judge my expression. "Like I said, I hated when he'd do it, and I never wanted it, but I liked the orgasms, and started doing it myself."

"Oh." I said. She didn't tell me many details about what had happened, so I never asked before. "Have you been with any guys since?"

"No. Just myself. But to be honest, I've wanted to…. I wonder what it's like to have a guy go down on me, and what it's like to have sex with a guy I actually WANT to do it with." She chuckled a little. "You don't think I'm horrible do you?"

"No of course not! It's normal to want to feel that." I gave her a smile to let her know it was OK.

We went back to the movie. After it ended it was after 10pm, we talked about putting another one on, or just calling it a night. We decided on the later. I got up to head to my room.

"Adam?" Lacy asked. I turned around, she was still sitting on the couch.

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry you didn't get to finish earlier.." She made a sad face.

"What?.. Oh.. Oh don't worry about it."

"Aren't you still horny though?"

"Um, ya I guess."

"I'm still horny too." She looked down at Her hands and fidgeted a bit, "If give you a blow job will you go down on me?" She kept looking at her hands, embarrassed by her own question.

I just stared at her, my face hadn't changed. I heard the question, and my mind was processing it, but it's like my face didn't have a designated expression to go along with this type of questioning. Did my sister really just ask if we could go down on each other? Why, just because neither of us got to finish masturbating? What was most frustrating was that I really wanted to take her up on her offer! Well maybe I didn't WANT to, I mean she was my sister… but my body certainly did. My cock was already beginning to swell with excitement. I Just realized that I had been standing there for quite possibly a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I asked, that was so stupid!" She stood up, still avoiding eye contact. "I just thought that we could help each other out since we're both a little pent up from this afternoon." She started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." I said as soon as she took a step.

She looked up at me, but I didn't actually have a response. We couldn't do this, right? But why? I had been perfectly OK with shoving my cock down my mom's throat every time we were alone, why would Lacy be any different?? I guess because she's younger, vulnerable.. Whereas my mom was a grown woman capable of making adult decisions, plus it was my mom's idea to start blowing me. But then again, this was Lacy's idea too…

"OK." Was all I said, I knew I wanted it, plus her looking at my crotch, and the throbbing bulge in my pants had probably already given her my answer.

She didn't smile at my answer, but you could see a light come to her face, a look of relief. I thought of how nervous she must've been, how horrible she would've felt if I had rejected her, not just from the rejection, but also because she took a big gamble in asking that.. She had to know that there was at least a risk that I could've freaked out and told our mother.

But as it was, I was a horny guy who apparently had no sexual morals. I loved my mom's mouth around my cock. I lost my virginity in a semi- 3-way with her and her best friend. I pretty much cheated on my girlfriend daily by getting head from my mother, then dumped her for cheating on me with her step dad. I've gone ass-to-mouth with a grandmother and her granddaughter on the same bed. And have spent days entangled in a mother – daughter threesome. I started masturbating to the thought of fucking my little sister, and was now willing swap oral-sexual-favors with her, even though I was disgusted with Shelby for fucking her little brothers, and used it to blackmail her into being my sex slave.

We were both just standing there facing each other. Neither of us knew how to proceed. Finally she made the move.

"Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?" She asked.

"Um… I guess I'll do you first… you know, since I walked in on you first." I chuckled, lightening up the tension. She laughed too.

She pulled her shorts and panties down in one motion, and sat on the couch. She looked up at me, I had a clear expression of surprise.

"You've seen a girl naked before right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course… it's just that you're my sister."

"Then that should make it LESS weird. We've seen each other naked several times in our lives, plus we should be comfortable around one another, more than anyone else."

"ya…" I know what she meant, and she was trying to make it less uncomfortable, but obviously this wasn't as black and white as 'we're family and have seen each other naked as kids, so what's the difference?'… "But I'm your brother, do you really want to suck your brother's dick?"

"Can you suck your own dick?"

"Of course not."

"And when you broke both of your legs and had to use a wheelchair, could you reach things?" She was referring to 4years ago when I fell out of a tree.

"No.."

"We all had to do things for you that you couldn't do."

"Ya."

"You're my brother, I love you, and we're friends… haven't you heard of friends with benefits? We would just be like that, we're home together all summer, why not help each other out? And there's no one I trust or am more comfortable with than YOU."

This was a weird situation, but she was seriously making the idea of a brother-sister friends with benefits arrangement sound plausible, and not only that, it was HER idea! I'm the horny guy, shouldn't I be the one trying to talk a girl into some daily no strings attached oral sex? I needed to respond.

"OK." I needed to respond better than that, "I agree, but you don't think it's weird? I mean, I'm your brother…" You idiot, why are you trying to talk her out of this?!

"I don't want to DATE you! Now that would be weird! I'm just saying that since we're going to be home alone with each other, and we both know that the other is going to be in their room masturbating at least some of the time, and we can both agree that having someone else do it is way better, why not just help each other out?? I mean oral isn't even really sex, so it's not like I'd be fucking my brother or anything." She laughed a little to lighten things up.

"Ya…" Wow, she really wanted this! She was really trying to convince me that this was a good idea. Not that I needed my arm twisted too much, as I felt my prick shifting in my shorts. I decided that enough was enough, if I didn't want to go along with this, then I just needed to say so, and if I did want to, then just do it!... I went with the latter.

Without another word, I walked in front of where she sat, and knelt on the carpet. She had her legs pressed together, probably out of habit more than being scared or uncomfortable. I placed a hand on each knee and slowly pushed them apart. She seemed nervous, which was almost funny considering how easily she took her shorts off in front of me… but it was understandable. I opened her legs, her lips were tight and smooth. She must've shaved recently. I just looked at it, it was beautiful. I looked up at her, her brow was furrowed and her mouth slightly open, I needed to reassure her. I decided to treat this the way my mother had with me, I would take lead and walk her through this. I smiled at her, and slid my hands from her knees to her hips.

"Here, slide down towards me more." I said, in a soft voice. Sounding comforting rather than sensual.

She slouched down on the sofa, sliding down so that her ass was just barely on the cushion, putting her pussy right under my face. I reached my hands underneath her legs and ass, wrapping my fingers around her upper thighs, giving me something to hold on to, also allowing me to keep her legs open. I was trying to think of something to say before I started, but couldn't, so I just lowered my head and dove in.

I started with a long moist lick, lubing her up from her taint to her clit, she squealed. I decided not to bother with her anus for now, that could be a later lesson. I buried my tongue inside her as far as I could reach, moving my head back and forth, probing further. She didn't hold back, she let loose with noises and movements, I gripped her thighs. It didn't take her long to get ready to cum, my head was bobbing up and down rapidly, from her angle I probably looked like I was giving a blow job. I laughed inside my head. I was full on fucking my sister with my tongue, and she was about to cum from it. She cried out in pleasure, seconds later she gushed her juices into my mouth. I didn't spit it out, but I didn't swallow, I just let it wash across my face. I stopped, partly because she was tapping my head, but also because my tongue needed the break. I looked up at her, my face dripping.

"Oh my God! That was so fast! You're REALLY GOOD!" She exclaimed. I smiled a little bashfully. "OK, your turn?"

"Nope, I'm going to give you another one, this time focusing on your clit." I was trying to sound mature, and not like I was eating out my sister. She looked stunted, clearly not expecting me to go again.

I went back at it, this time focusing solely on her clit. I licked her up and down a couple times to get going, her juice tasted great, fresh and young. I rapidly licked her clit, pressing my tongue hard against it. I opened my eyes and looked up at her, her's were closed, and her mouth was open, but not making noise. She pulled her shirt up to her neck, exposing her tits to me for the first time. They were perfect, slight tan lines around them, and just more than a handful. She had small areolas, and hard pointy nipples. She was clawing at them, pinching and pulling as I licked. Her open mouth finally let out a loud groan, she came again. Her body was bucking at my face, but I held on and kept rubbing my tongue against her, waiting for her to finish. When her body finally relaxed, and I was satisfied that I had satisfied her, I released her and stood up. She didn't move, eyes still closed basking in the afterglow of back to back orgasms. When she opened them I was standing directly in front of her completely naked, one of the hardest erections I've ever had stretched out in front of me. It was so hard I thought it might rip through my own skin. Her eyes widened.

"Get up… it's MY turn." I grinned. We switched places, I sat on the sofa in the same spot she had been, I could feel the wetness. She knelt down in front of me and pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. "Now…" I continued, "do you swallow?" I asked her, she nodded. "Alright, Im not going to give instructions or anything, just do whatever you're comfortable with and we'll take it from there, ok?" She nodded again, clearly a little nervous.

I slouched down a little bit, moving my lap closer. My prick was pointing straight up at her face. She was short, so kneeling in front of me, even with her sitting up straight, the tip of my dick almost touched her chin. She cupped her hands together, spit into them, and rubbed them together. Then slowly she grasped my cock at the base, wrapping her small hands around the shaft. I almost shuddered out loud at the wonderful feeling, but kept my composure. She slid her hands up and down the length of my erection a couple times, turning them at the wrist in alternating directions. I looked at her face, she looked serious, she was concentrating.

After a few more strokes, she lowered her face and stopped. Her lips hovered millimeters above the tip, she took a few deep breaths, opened her mouth and took me in. I immediately hit the back of her shallow throat, her lips barely past the heat of my cock. She gagged a bit, then lifted her head back up.

"I'm sorry, I can't go much further than that." She said, wiping her mouth, she looked disappointed in herself.

"That's fine, you don't have to deep throat it, just do it however you like." I was calm and understanding, but really I just wanted her to get me off, my balls were killing me!

She took ahold of my erection again and started jerking me off with both hands, using the saliva that had been left behind by her gaging. She took another deep breath, composing herself, before leaning back over and inserting me back into her mouth. Once again the lips of her mouth only reached just past the ridges on the helmet of my cock, only this time she didn't over exert herself trying to push it further in, so she didn't gag.

She sucked on the head of my dick like an oversized blow pop, like she was trying to clean in. I felt her tongue working the head, tickling the sensitive wrinkles underneath, all the while her hands steadily stroked the length of the shaft that her mouth could not reach. Moving up and down in unison, but rotating in opposite directions. It actually felt amazing, but looked even better. Sure my prick is above average, but seeing her lovely young face struggling to feed the head of my cock into her tiny mouth…man I felt like I had the biggest porn star caliber schlong in the world!!

If someone had told me that a blow job from a girl who couldn't even stick half my meat in her mouth was going to be incredible, and make me cum within minutes, I'd have said they were crazy! But that's what was happening.

"Im going to cum!" I warned her just in time.

Maybe I was really horny from not getting any in awhile, or maybe I was just pent up from not finishing earlier, or maybe it was the sight of my naked sister trying her hardest to make me cum in her mouth… but I exploded! My body shook as I came. Lacy's head jerked up, popping the head of my prick out of her mouth. The first shot filled her mouth with warm cum, there was more than she had expected and couldn't swallow it. But as soon as she took my dick out of her mouth I shot another load, splattering her lips and cheeks, barely missing her eyes. She sat up straighter, putting more distance between her and my still erupting penis. Quickly, she aimed me at her bare chest and allowed me to finish while she stroked me with a tighter grip.

I had been digging my nails in the sofa cushions, partially holding my breath, and my muscles (particularly my legs) were tensed up. My mouth was hanging open, making soft groans as I came. Both of us were watching my cock continue to blast her chest with sperm, although I was also looking at her tits. My orgasm ended, her hands stopped stroking, and I stopped trying to tear a hole in the couch. She removed her hands from my semi hard erection, they barely had any cum on them, but the rest of her was another story.

I looked up and down my sister's body, my semen dripped from her face to her tits, and from her tits to her stomach and legs. She looked down at herself, stunned at the sheer volume that I had produced. She looked like a chipmunk, her cheeks stuffed with MY nut. I accidentally let out a laugh, and she looked at me.

"I thought you swallowed?" I said smiling, holding back more laughter.

Her throat started moving, slowly she allowed my warm, salty load to slide down and empty her mouth.

"I can! But dad didn't…"She cut herself off, I felt bad for her, what a weird sentence to have to say. She knew how to give head, and was capable of swallowing, but her only experience was with our father, so while other girls might say 'my EX BOYFRIEND didn't cum that much' she finished her sentence "… dad didn't cum so much." She looked ashamed.

"Well I do! So you're gonna have to get better, otherwise, look at the mess you made! " I smiled and laughed a little, acting like I hadn't heard her say 'dad' and changing the subject.

She laughed too and smiled, appreciating that I didn't make that weird (or weirder I suppose). She stood up and surveyed herself, then said she was going to go take a shower before bed. She left me sitting on the sofa, naked, in HER wet spot, with cum dripping from the tip of my mostly flaccid penis. I was drained in more ways than one. I waited until I heard the water stop before I got up to go take mine. When I finished, I walked into my room to find Lacy naked in my bed.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked normally, "and if we feel horny we can always play around some more." She changed from sounding sisterly to more like a tipsy prom date.

"Ya you can sleep in here, but you have to be dressed, and NO playing around… you know mom likes to come check on us and say goodnight when she gets home late." I spoke like a big brother.

I climbed into bed in a pair of athletic shorts, and she went and put on some pjs. She crawled into bed and snuggled up close with her back to me, so I was spooning her. I casually put my arm around her. She's slept like this with me before, but it was obviously not the Same this time, as she wiggled her butt playfully against my crotch. I ignored her and started falling asleep.

"Adam?" She whispered in the dark.

"Ya?" I responded, slightly annoyed.

"I'm horny again….and I'll fall asleep better after I cum."

"Ugh… fine." I let out a groan. Don't get me wrong, I liked the idea of fooling around with my little sister all afternoon this summer while my mom would be at work, but it was becoming clear that she was going to be a handful.

I slid my hand down her front and into her pajama bottoms. I found her clit and slid further, her legs parted for me as my fingers found the entrance to her snatch and curved into her. She let out a loud sigh and my fingers became increasingly wet… great, now I was going to have to sleep in her wet spot too!

* * *

The next morning.

I could smell bacon, mom was cooking. Even though she'd worked late, she still got up early to make her kids breakfast, and late last night, as expected, I'd heard her open my door to see the we were ok.. She was very motherly that way. I, also as expected, had woken up with a boner, which Lacy had taken upon herself to go down and relieve me of.. She was very sisterly that way.

I watched the blanket bounce around my lap. My hand was underneath it, rapidly fingering my sister from behind as she slurped on my morning wood.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Mom yelled from down the hall.

"I'm coming!" I meant this in more ways than one.

"Me too!" Lacy popped my cock out of her mouth long enough to yell through the sheets.

The irony of our statements was not lost on us, and I knew we would've both cracked up laughing, but there was no time. Lacy shoved my prick back into her mouth just in time to catch my first load of the day. I could feel her head move in reaction to my powerful sprays of cum, but she was better prepared this time, and swallowed each shot as they came, rather than waiting for me to finish. My fingers hadn't stopped jackhammering her tight young cunt, and she began to have her own morning orgasm while trying to handle mine. This was a good test for her, and she did well. Some cum of mine ran down my shaft and on to my stomach and balls, but not much, she had been able to swallow the rest.

We quickly got presentable and joined mom in the kitchen. We talked about what we had going on today, since mom was off I was free to go out and do whatever (or whomever) I wanted to do today. They were going to go do some errands themselves. Mom knew I would end up going to Lyla's today, and she was right, but Lacy didn't know anything about my relationship with Lyla and her daughter Shelby, and for now that's how I wanted to keep it.

I texted Shelby when I got back to my room and asked when a good time to come over would be, she said her mom wouldn't be off of work till 5pm… most teenage boys would take this to mean 'come over NOW so you can leave before my mom gets home'… But that wasn't my life. I didn't want to go over UNTIL her mom was home, because I was going to Fuck the shit out of both of them!

It was still morning, so I had all afternoon to kill until I went over there. Mom and Lacy had already left, said something about shopping and a haircut. I figured that heading across town to see Mariola and Kelly would be a nice way to spend the afternoon….and it was.

As soon as I walked in I started stripping. A trail of clothes led from the front door to the sofa. From there I scooped Kelly out of her wheelchair and took her to her room and shut the door. I had many women in my life that I could go to for sexual release, but Kelly only had me. Her grandmother enjoyed my cock too, but she was very much a cougar on the prowl, and never passed up the chance to fuck one of her many other suitors. Kelly told me that Mariola had suggested that she could use one of those men for sex, as they came around more frequently than I did. This sounded crazy to me, but then again it's not like they were strangers to sharing cock. Kelly refused, not because she was being faithful to me, she simply didn't want to sleep with guys who were that much older. So she waited for when ever I could come visit.

I spent l an hour in there alone with her. I ate her pussy and her ass. I gently slid my prick into all three of her holes and made her cum 5 times before I succumbed and blew my load on her back. I didn't rush it, she deserved my undivided attention for as long she wanted. Her body had been getting weaker, I didn't know it then, but this would be the last time I would have sex with Kelly.

When we returned to the living room her grandmother had made us lunch. We sat around and watched TV together and talked. Mariola gave me a phenomenal blow job on the couch while Kelly watched, she liked to make fun of my facial expressions when I got head. Mariola finished me off with her monsterous tits wrapped around my dick, she loved getting titty-fucked. My dick, pointing up as I sat on the couch, sprayed its load onto her chest, neck, face, and into her mouth.

Afterwards I helped her get Kelly back into her bed for a nap, she got tired easily now a days. She then led me into her room, pushed me down onto the bed and climbed onto my cock. After cumming twice this afternoon and once this morning in my sister's mouth, we enjoyed a lengthy fucking. This was her plan all along of course, give me a blow job first so she could ride me long and hard before I came again. I just laid back on her bed while she slammed her snatch up and down my pole. She wasn't gentle, she liked it rough. She came multiple times, a couple with me in her cunt and a couple more with me in her ass, where I eventually came myself.

She collapsed on top of me, nearly suffocating me in her cleavage, and there we rested. It was a brief but necessary nap that allowed me (and my balls) to recuperate before I went back across town to the mother-daughter three way I had planned on for dinner. I showered and gave Kelly a kiss goodbye and left.

I got to Lyla's house exactly at 5pm, which of course meant that she wasn't home yet, as she would've just been punching out for the day. That didn't bother me, since I still had Shelby to keep me company. When I walked in the boys saw me and left, which was fine by me, I don't like them, and Shelby probably told them to leave anyways.

Shelby and I ran into the master bedroom, kissing and tearing off each other's clothes. As soon as my penis was free she dropped to her knees to kiss, lick, and suck it to life. Normally it wouldn't need convincing, but it was still pretty drained. None the less, it didn't take her long to breath life into it, pulling her mouth away to reveal an rock hard erection that was raring to go. I lifted her to her feet, we pulled off our remaining clothes, then I spun her around and bent her over the bed. My dick was wet from her mouth, and her pussy was already moist from its own juices, so I slammed it into her without any resistance.

I started fucking her like a sailor who just returned from sea. It was as if I hadn't had sex in ages, even though I had cum 4 times with 3 different women today. There's just something special about fucking the "hot girl" from school. I was switching back and forth, sticking it in her cunt and her ass. She liked both equally. I built her up almost to point of orgasm with her pussy, then shoved it in ass hole, and with that one hard deep thrust, I put her over the top and had her anus quivering on my cock as she came. I just stood there, balls deep in her rear end as she moaned, shuddered and screamed in pleasure. I was quite pleased with myself, but I'd be even happier once I got mine.

I started going again, nothing too hard or fast, but steady long strokes in and out. I switched back to her snatch and as soon as I slid in I felt it. That feeling you get when you know you're going to cum. I wasn't going to cum YET, but it was that feeling when you transition from 'I like sex, this feels nice' to 'oh Fuck that's it, I'm almost there'. It's your body letting you know that if you continue with what you're doing, you'll reach the point of no return. You get it when you jerk off or get head too, it's usually that point when you have to tell the girl who's sucking your dick 'oh God that's it, don't stop!'… I love that feeling. So I started going a little faster, knowing that I was soon going to enjoy the pleasure of plastering Shelby's ass cheeks with hot cum.

Suddenly I was startled by someone touching me. I turned to my left and Lyla was there, already stripped down to a very sexy matching bra and thong set. She must've undressed in the hall. My shock turned to relief as she smiled and started rubbing my back and chest simultaneously as I continued to fuck her daughter doggy style in HER bed… not many mothers would be this cool. Lyla undid her bra and tossed it aside. She slid her hands teasingly around her perfect, albeit fake breasts. I watched her, picking up speed, I was seconds away now. She leaned in and kissed me, licking my lips and forcing her way into my mouth. The first shot came as a powerful surprise, and fired inside Shelby. I pulled my prick out and held it as I fired shot after shot on to the entrance to her pussy, and up and down her ass crack. My lips never left her mom's.

When my body was ready to move again, I stepped back. Lyla broke her kiss and looked down, smiling. She dropped to her knees and took me in her mouth, gently cleaning mine and her daughter's cum from my penis. My body twitched and tingled at the sensation. When she was satisfied she popped me out, sucking hard as she did. I walked over to the arm chair in the corner of the room and fell into it, my body exhausted.

Lyla, still on her knees, turned her attention to Shelby's upturned ass in front of her on the bed. Her entire ass crack including her pussy lips were drenched in my cum. Without a thought, Lyla went about licking her daughter clean as well. This went on for 20 minutes, partly because it was quite a mess, but also because she liked having her face in her daughter's crotch. She even sucked my cum out from inside her cunt. By the time she was done, Shelby had enjoyed another orgasm, and that snatch was as clean as a whistle. Not to mention, the show had gotten my dick's attention, and he was already back up to half-mast.

I didn't get home until 9pm. I had fucked and came two more times at Lyla's before I called it a night. Maybe it was because they hadn't had cock in a few weeks and were tired of only playing with each other, but Lyla and Shelby truly fucked ME. They treated me like a sex toy, throwing me around the bed, fighting over who my dick was going into next. Most of the evening I was just laying on the bed with them taking turns riding me. They'd bounce and grind on my dick till they came, then they'd switch, do it again, and switch back.

My balls were literally aching when I walked into my room. They have been drained and refilled 7 times today, I'm pretty sure I would be shooting air if I tried to cum again; not to mention that they have been slapping skin for hours, they were probably bruised as well. I loved my sister, and our new friends with benefits arrangement, but as I opened the door to my room I was PRAYING that she not be in my bed waiting to fool around…thank God! A bed void of any females wanting my dick! I could sleep tonight. I had showered at Lyla's already, so I just fell into bed and slept.

1 month later.

We were more than half way through the summer. Things were going pretty well. Lacy and I were enjoying ourselves. On an average day we would make each other cum 2-3 times. I'd go down on her, she'd go down on me, we'd 69…it was nice. Outside of performing oral on one another we were normal brother and sister. We never kissed when we fooled around, and when we weren't pleasing each other we just hung out around the house or went and did normal stuff. Last week we went and saw a movie in the afternoon… but while we were waiting for it to start, we noticed we were the only ones in the theater, so my sister, being the little freak she is, leaned over and sucked me off during the opening trailers… so not entirely normal I suppose.

But now, here I was sitting on the couch playing some first person shooter style video game, Lacy was in front of me about to swallow her second load of the day. Her skills as a cock sucker had greatly improved, with my help of course. She still couldn't go down any further than before, but she now had no problem swallowing my cum. And in fact had learned to tell when I was getting close to finishing, and no longer relied on me warning her. She had also learned what I liked in terms of speed, wetness, pressure and rhythm. So she could now get me from completely flaccid to orgasming in under 10 minutes.

She had become one of the best blow jobs I've had, my mom and Mariola were still better, but Lacy made up for it with her eagerness to perform. In addition to the couch, my bed, and the movie theater; she had given me head in the truck, both while parked and while driving; while I sat at the table eating; and more than once I would be laying out back by the pool and get surprised as she started pulling my swim shorts down to get to my dick.

She was still a quick cummer herself. I didn't always go down on her, often she would be horny and I would just stick my hand down her shorts and go at it. Even if I was doing something else, like playing on my phone, or watching TV, I could still diddle her to orgasm in minutes.

On mom's days off I would still go over to Lyla's to screw her and Shelby, and over to Mariola's. My visits to see Kelly and Mariola had turned more into social calls rather than the Fuck fests they once were. Kelly was feeling weaker and sicker more often. On her better days I would just go down on her and then fuck her grandmother to get mine.

All in all I had no complaints. The summer had started off looking like it was going to be a drag, but had quickly turned out to be even better than last year. Just then I started to cum. I had to pause the game I was playing, because even though I was able to focus on it enough while getting head, there's no way I could play while cumming! I dropped the controller on the cushion next to me. My eyes started to roll back in my head and a low groan rolled out of my mouth and got louder.

My sister's hands moved faster and her cheeks sucked inward as she slurped down my jizz as fast as her little hands could stroke it up my shaft, out the tip of my dick and into her mouth. My body shuddered as my climax reached its peak and began to subside. She swallowed everything she could get, then popped the head of my cock out of her mouth, sucking hard as she did, leaving it clean and shiny. My body went limp from ecstasy, too drained to put my dick away I just let it stick out of my shorts. My sister jumped to her feet and looked at me.

"Fine…" She said, seeing I had no energy, "you can rest, but you're going down on me later!" and she walked out of the living room… she was a great sister.

Mom got home a couple hours later. We made dinner an ate as a family, then sat down to watch shows together… mostly the various singing, dancing and talent shows that they love and I hate. I went ahead and let them watch while I cleaned up the kitchen and took out the trash. As it got later, the shows had turned into mostly teen dramas that my sister loved and mom wasn't into. Mom said she was tired from the work week, so she went to bed. Lacy wanted to stay up and watch more, so I just sat there and played on my phone.

"Hey Adam?" Lacy said about an hour after mom had gone to sleep.

"Ya?" I answered, not even looking up from my phone.

"Come here and go down on me!" She whispered.

I looked up, She was sitting on the other end of the 'L' shaped couch. She was already naked from the waist down, rubbing her clit playfully. I hoped up and so did my prick. I knelt down and took my spot in front of her. She opened her legs up for me and I leaned in. This was the quietest she's ever been with my face in her crotch and my fingers up her snatch. But I didn't take any offense by it, she simply didn't want to wake up mom. I knew it must be driving her crazy, she liked to let loose and be vocal when she came, but instead she bit down hard on one of the sofa's decorative pillows. I always kept going after she came, making sure she got there at least two or three times before I stopped. So I was already working her clit towards orgasm #2 when I heard her whisper to me.

"I want you to Fuck me." She said softly, almost inaudibly, like maybe she didn't REALLY want me to hear her.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. She didn't say anther word, just looked at me shyly, embarrassed by her own request. Part of the reason we had agreed to this arrangement was because it WASN'T sex. We were still brother and sister, and having actual intercourse just seemed like it crossed too far over the line. I felt my dick fighting to get out of my shorts as soon as I heard her speak. I wanted to asked her if she was sure, but I knew what I heard, and her expression confirmed it.

I quickly stood up and undressed. Lacy took that to mean that my answer was 'yes' and pulled off her shirt. She turned and laid on the couch, and I climbed on top of her. She opened her legs and wrapped them around my waist as I positioned myself. I took ahold of my dick and rubbed the head along her very wet cunt lips, preparing it for entry. I looked up and into her eyes, giving her one last chance to back out. She said nothing and her legs pulled me in.

She was very tight, but her wetness allowed for a slick entrance. I started pumping full force immediately, I was so horny and excited that I couldn't help myself. Lacy obviously didn't mind, her legs were pulling me into her almost faster than I was. She let out a small whine of enjoyment and I stopped. I put my finger over my lips to signal for her to be quiet, she got the message and bit her lip. I started up again, long slow deep strokes this time, mindful of not just her noises but also the sounds of slapping skin and a creaking couch.

Slowing down also helped my stamina, I was almost ready to cum, so taking it down a notch would help me last a couple minutes longer. But it seemed that wouldn't really be necessary as Lacy cupped her hands over her mouth as her body started to tremble. I slammed into her a little harder, really pushing myself to hit that infamous G-Spot, it was working. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and even through her closed and covered mouth I could hear her getting a little louder. She needed to finish her orgasm, because even though we had only been fucking for a few minutes, my previous arousal from eating my sister's pussy, mixed with the excitement of sticking my dick in my sister's snatch for the first time already had me to the point of no return.

Just then I hear a noise, the floor creaked, I didn't turn my head, but in the furthest parts of my peripheral vision I saw a slight flicker of movement. And in a house with only three people living in it, if two of us were fucking on the couch, that only left one person who could be there… mom! The first thing that came to mind was with my sister's history of being sexually abused by a male family member, I did NOT want this to look like it was happening again! And since my mom hadn't already rushed over and pulled me off of my sister, she was probably observing, seeing what was really happening. So I needed to make sure she saw that this was consensual!

"You like that?" I said in a low voice, but loud enough that my mom should be able to hear from around the corner. Lacy opened her eyes.

"God yes!" Lacy answered, just as I'd hoped she would.

Now I just needed to stop fucking her. Continuing would only make things worse, mom probably didn't want to burst in and make a scene with us both in the middle of the act, so she was most likely waiting till we were done. I stopped thrusting and began to withdraw my prick from my sister, when her legs tightened up and pulled me back down into her.

"No, I want you to cum too!" She insisted.

I just looked her in the eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to say without hurting her feelings or freaking her out. I couldn't come up with anything, so without breaking eye contact, I just moved my hips up and slowly lowered them again, sinking the entire length of my cock back into her, she shuddered and her eyes rolled back in her head. Well if she insisted that I cum too, I better get on with it. I started going quickly, I was already close to finishing as it was, so it wasn't going to be long. My breathing increased, and I felt myself getting hot in the face, I was just about to pull out when Lacy's legs pulled me into her.

"Cum in me, I'm still on birth control." She ordered me.

I looked her in the eyes, my expression clearly saying 'are you sure?'. But with her legs preventing me from pulling out, and my penis on the verge of exploding, I just went with it, I did a couple tiny thrusts and let it go. I groaned louder than I meant to, but I couldn't help myself. I knew my mom was watching, but fucking my sister on the couch like that had just given me an incredible orgasm.

I turned my head expecting to see our mom come walking in and catch us in the act, but no one came. We quickly and quietly got dressed but still mom never presented herself. Lacy headed to our bathroom to shower and as I walked into my room I was still anticipating that mom may be sitting on one of our beds waiting to scold us, but no one was there.

I laid in bed starting to second guess myself… could it have been something else I saw move? But we didn't have pets, and unless a burglar snuck in, saw us having sex, and then turned and left without making another noise, the only option was that it was mom. The spot I saw the movement was even in front of her door! But it was very unlikely that a mother would catch her son and daughter having sex with each other and NOT step into punish them, or at least have some motherly advice like 'practice safe sex', which made me remember that not only had I just fucked my younger sister, but I had just cum inside her too! Which was exactly why she was currently taking a shower, I heard the water turn off. I wasn't worried though, she's been on birth control for almost a year now, and it had done it's job keeping our father from knocking her up.

Lacy came into my room, crawled into bed with me and quickly fell asleep. Had I imagined the noise and the movement? It's possible, especially since I was concerned about our mom catching us, I could've psyched myself out a little. Eventually I drifted off to sleep myself.

In the morning Lacy was begging me to fuck her again, I wanted to, but we could hear our mother in the kitchen making breakfast, which was on the other side of the wall in my room. There was just too much chance of her hearing that recognizable sound of the bed squeaking. I still hadn't told her that I thought mom saw us last night. When Lacy finally agreed that it was too risky, she pulled the covers over her head and dropped down to my morning hard on. I didn't stop her. She started sucking hard and fast, making me cum in minutes. It's not that she didn't love giving her big brother head, she was just annoyed that my cock was in her mouth rather than her cunt.

When we made it into the kitchen, mom was just placing the plates on the table. She smiled and said good morning. She gave no inclination of knowing what we had done last night. She was off of work today, so was hanging out around the house. I watched her like a hawk the entire day, paying attention to every expression or look she gave us. There was nothing, on the contrary, she seemed in a great mood. She has been working a lot recently so she was probably enjoying her day off with her kids. Lacy on the other hand was always sneaking me little looks and grins, touching my thigh or crotch when ever mom had her back turned, she was being cute, but it was going to give me a heart attack.

When mom went to run a couple errands I screwed Lacy doggy style on the living room floor. That tight round ass was quite a sight! We were already dressed and doing chores by the time mom came home. It was almost like a game to us, seeing what we could do, and where and when we could do it without getting caught. Yes I was nervous most of the time, but as long as it looked like mom hadn't seen us and we kept it that way, it was a game I was willing to keep playing!

* * *

1 week later.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum again!" Lacy shouted.

Her eyes were closed, and her head was tilted back so she was facing the ceiling. It was early afternoon, mom was at work, and I was sitting on the sofa while my sister bounced up and down on my lap. Her tits were jumping wildly in my face as she picked up speed, slamming down harder and harder on my cock as she neared her third consecutive orgasm. I was getting close to cumming myself, but I was in no rush, I had already gotten there twice this morning, once from a pre-breakfast blow job in bed, then back to bed (after mom left for work) for some spooning-backdoor action.

Lacy's hands were digging into my shoulders as she gripped them for support. I had been sucking her nipples while she rode me, but she was going too fast for that now, so I just sat there watching her. She was beautiful, had a wonderful body, and was dynamite in bed! She was completely obsessed with doing every sexual thing possible, every single day.

Her nails dug in deeper and she yelled up to the sky as she came. Her bouncing slowed down till eventually she was just sitting on my lap with my prick still inside of her. She moved her hips slightly, still enjoying the lingering post-orgasmic euphoria. Finally she lowered her head and opened her eyes.

"Wow, that was great!" she leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

Ya, we were kissing during sex now. It happened one time in the heat of the moment. We hadn't wanted to kiss, it made it feel more like we were in an actual relationship, but we talked about it afterwards and decided that kissing just goes with sex. It didn't mean we LOVED each other that way, it was just something that felt right while having sex. I know what you're thinking 'you're already FUCKING your sister, what's the big deal about some kissing?' Yes that's true, but there's the kind of kissing you do with your girlfriend, and there's the kind of kisses you give your sister, and it just feels odd to kiss your sister like a lover. If I just started kissing her for no reason then I'd hate it, but during sex it felt more normal.

"Well don't just sit there!" I bucked her with my hips, "keep going, it's my turn!"

She started moving again, not so much the wild bouncing from before, but a more controlled steady up and down rhythm. Her pussy was still so tight that it actually felt like a blow job sometimes. I played with her tits a bit, sliding my hands all over her body, resting them on her ass and hips. It didn't take me too much longer to cum, and when I did, I pulled her down on me, shoving my dick in as far as I could go and came inside her, as was our custom.

I've been fucking my little sister now for just over a week. It was great! She's a bit of a freak. We started doing anal on only the 3rd day, and it was HER idea! Something she heard from a friend or a movie I'm sure, but she loves fucking so she wanted to try it. Naturally it hurt and took a couple trys to get going, and a couple more before she enjoyed it. It's not her favorite, and she never picks it, but if I ask, or even just stick it in, she goes with it.

It's actually been easier to sneak around without our mom knowing than I thought it would be. My sister and I share a Jack-and-Jill bathroom, so we're able to go in and out of each other's bedrooms, and the bathroom, without needing to open our doors and go into the hallway. It's been incredibly convenient! Lacy has already snuck into the shower with me more than once.

Speaking of mom… she still hasn't given any indication of catching Lacy and I on the sofa that first night. I chalked it up to me being paranoid and overly cautious about getting caught, but I'm over it. Of course we're still as careful as possible, only fooling around when mom is out of the house, or asleep at night. Our riskiest behavior is the morning blow jobs. Our mom COULD walk in, but my door has a lock, and she really has no reason to come in and wake me up in the morning.

I've really been loving this summer, but there were only 3 weeks left till school started up again. And last week we found out that Lacy will be going away to summer camp for a week with our cousins, which kinda sucks, but I'll still have other pussies to fill. She actually leaves in two days, so for now I'm going to continue to enjoy my little live-in fuck buddy.

2 days later

Well Lacy's gone for the next week. Early this morning mom left to take her to my aunt's house, it's a few hours away. From there my aunt was going to take Lacy and our cousins to the camp, which was another few hours away. It was an all girls camp, which I teased Lacy about, saying 'well at least I know you're not gonna fuck anyone else!' and 'you sure are gonna want this dick when you get home!'.

It was 10am, I was just getting up. Mom wouldn't be back till this evening, but she had left me a list of errands she wanted me to run, and chores to do around the house. I was laying in bed looking down at my morning wood, feeling disappointed. Sure she gave me a blow job before bed, then we woke up and fucked in the middle of the night before she had to leave… but I was spoiled. On any other day my little sister should've already sucked me dry by now, but instead I had an erection and no mouth to put it in.

I was already stroking myself before I actually decided to go ahead and masturbate. I hadn't gone to see Mariola, Kelly, Lyla or Shelby in almost two weeks. Ever since I started fucking Lacy, I hadn't felt the need to go driving around to get pussy when my little sister was eager to give me hers several times a day. But since she was gone, and I had to go do some errands for my mom anyways, I figured I'd go do some of my own. But… I still had a couple hours of chores to do before I headed out, so…

"Aaahhh UH!" I grunted loudly in the empty house as I quickly made myself cum in my sheets.

Oh well, I had to do laundry anyways. I swear, no matter how often I orgasm the day before, or throughout the night, I still always wake up with the biggest erections! And I'm so horny, that even when I'm just jerking off, I still cum in minutes… hell, Lacy is usually swallowing my load in 5 minutes or less… my mom was the same way.

I got up and got to work. I always had some daily chores, but mom had quite the list today. I was pretty much doing a complete house cleaning, plus yard work. It actually took me over three hours to complete, but afterwards I showered and headed out for the day. Mom had a small list of errands to run, pick up a couple things at the store, go get dry cleaning, stuff like that. It didn't take long, but did have me driving all over town. Naturally I made it a point to go over to Mariola's.

When I got there, Mariola was out doing her own errands, I was greeted by Kelly who said her grandmother would be gone awhile. We caught up a bit and after our usual pleasantries she asked if I wanted a blow job, and as a matter of fact, I did. She was looking better than she had been recently, so I stood up from the couch and stepped in front of her wheelchair. She struggled to even lean forward towards my crotch, and I realized that she wasn't as strong as she seemed.

"You know.." I started to change the subject, without wanting to see rude. She was weaker than ever, but she was proud and refused to show it. She also liked me quite a bit, I'd even go as far as to say that she may even love me if her life would've allowed, so she always wanted to have fun with me when I came around, but it just wasn't as easy any more. "I actually just jerked off before I left the house, so why don't I go down on you first?" She didn't refuse.

I scooped her out of her chair and laid her on the sofa. I started kissing her, letting my hands get to work on her clothing. I pulled her tee shirt up and over her head, exposing her bra-less chest, her body showed signs of weight loss but her breasts still looked great. My mouth moved down to her nipples, and my hands moved down to her shorts. The anticipation along with the teasing pleasure of me nibbling and sucking tightly at her tits, had her moaning and shrieking already. I pulled her shorts and panties down and moved my mouth to her snatch in the same motion.

I quickly took to lapping at her lips and clit. She had more pubic hair than usual, I'm sure her condition has made it harder for her and her grandmother to maintain unnecessary tasks like trimming pubes, when there were more important ones to take care of. Nonetheless I didn't mind one bit, this was for her, not me. Not that my dick knew that, it was already fully erect and wondering why it was still zipped inside my shorts. As Kelly screamed out loud while cumming, I debated taking it out and going ahead and fucking her on the couch. As if she read my mind she moaned..

"Fuck me Adam!"

I wanted to, I really did, but Mariola had told me that with Kelly's weakened state, her body was harder to clean, and easier to injure, so intercourse was just not safe. I went ahead and unzipped my shorts though and whipped it out. I started stroking myself while continuing to eat her pussy to the best of my ability. She came again. She reached down and weakly grabbed my head and pulled it further into her cunt. I wanted to Fuck her, but I knew I couldn't, I wanted to cum, but it just wasn't going to happen.

I worked Kelly's clit to a third orgasm then she stopped me. She was exhausted, and my tongue was cramping, so it was for the best. After I helped Kelly get cleaned up and dressed, I got her back in to her chair and made us both lunch. We hung out a little while longer and then I headed out. I was hoping Mariola was going to come home and sit on my cock before I left, but she didn't. So for the first time in over a year, I had come into this house and not gotten to cum.

When I got in my truck I sent Shelby a text to see if she was busy, really I was just seeing if she or her mother was available to fuck. I was almost to their house when I finally got a reply reminding me she and her brothers were with their dad for the next few days, and Lyla gone out of town. I couldn't believe it, my sister was gone, Lyla and Shelby were gone, Kelly was no longer an option for sex, Mariola was out, and my mom was still not home.. Not that it mattered, she had cut me off months ago. I debated heading back to Mariola's, I could just hang out until she got home, but there was no guarantee when that would be, or if she would even be interested in sex once she did… I know she rarely refused my dick, but it could happen. In any case, I was almost back home and didn't feel like turning around and driving all the way back across town, so I just went home.

I immediately went to my room, stripped naked and sat at my computer. I pulled up Pornhub, scrolled through a number of clips until I found a good one, and got to work on myself. It was very old school, a pump bottle of lotion, internet porn and tee shirt to catch my load in. It took me longer than I expected it to, what can I say my dick has gotten accustomed to things better than my hand, But eventually I came. I sat there relaxing, I really needed that, and to be honest jerking off wasn't all that bad, you have more control over your orgasm and can make yourself cum quickly, or take your time and build up to a better climax. This time was just a quickie, but I was already debating on whether or not to go again… yes I was horny, but I was also bored and lonely. I'm pretty sure those two things account for more teenage guys jerking off than actually being horny.

I spent the rest of my day lounging around the house. I jerked off once more, purposely taking my time and giving myself a good one. Just after Kelly texted me to say her grandmother got home and see if I wanted to come by. 'That's shitty timing' I thought as I was still sitting there naked. I stared at my cock, wondering if I had it in me to drive all the way across town to fuck an old lady in her ass… Id probably be fine getting it back up again, especially the way Mariola sucked a dick, but honestly I was just lazy and didn't feel like driving any more today. I texted Kelly an excuse why I'd have to wait till tomorrow and put my phone down. Just then I heard the door open, mom was back.

I stood up and quickly got dressed. I walked into the living room as mom was putting her purse down and taking her shoes off.

"Hey mom, how was the drive?"

"Oh hey sweetie. It was good, I made it back a little faster than I thought, traffic was light. How was your day?"

"It was alright, boring."

"Did you do all the stuff I asked?"

"Yep."

"Awe, thank you sweetheart. Why didn't you go see Lyla and Shelby?"

"Shelby and the boys are with their dad and Lyla is outta town."

"Oh ya that's right! I'm sorry… it really was a boring day for you then wasn't it?" I nodded. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and rest a bit before we make dinner."

I played video games for a couple hours and noticed the time. It was getting late and mom still hasn't woken from her nap. She did have to get up really early and drive awhile, so I'm sure she was exhausted. I went ahead and decided to make dinner myself and let her sleep a little longer. I actually didn't mind cooking and was pretty good at it, but I was still just limited to whatever we had in the kitchen. So tonight was a hamburger helper dish. I used extra seasonings to improve the taste a bit, but it still wasn't anything fancy. Dinner was only like 5 minutes from being done so I decided to go wake up mom. But as luck would have it, just then she came walking in to the kitchen.

"Did you already make dinner?" She asked, yawning as she spoke. She still sounded tired. I just nodded. "Awe, thank you sweetheart. I guess that drive really drained me, and I'm starved!"

I made plates for us and we sat at the table eating, chatting a bit. Afterward Mom headed to bathroom and I started cleaning up the kitchen from cooking, which wasn't much, but mom always liked it cleaned sooner rather than letting it sit in the sink.

"Are you already cleaning up the kitchen?" She said surprised as she walked back in to the room.

"Ya, I'm almost done if you want to turn on something to watch."

"Well look at you being all responsible! You're just the man of the house now." She laughed and kissed me on the cheek then went into the living room.

We ended up watching some competition show and then a new release that was on one of the movie channels. It was late, and although mom had taken a long nap, I know she was still tired, and to be honest, my long day of house work had taken a toll on me.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower before bed" I stood up, "and probably jerk off, since Lyla and Shelby are gone." I said the last part sarcastically, but I really was.

"Oh you don't have to do that, come here." My mom replied sweetly but stern enough to show she was serious.

"What??" I stopped in my tracks in front of her. She has denied me any type of sexual contact for months, even when Lacy wasn't around, I looked at her face for some sort answer, but she didn't look up.

She was focused on my crotch as she reached up and grabbed me by the waistband of my shorts, both pulling me and turning me towards her. Naturally I didn't resist. She undid the button and zipper and pulled them down to my knees. My cock hadn't been hard when I stood up from the sofa, but was now fully erect just from hearing my mom say she was going to give me head. It sprang forward when she pulled my boxers down.

My mother still had a look of focus in her eyes as she looked at my dick, almost examining it. She looked down and dripped spit into the palm of her hands and smeared it between them. She then grasped my shaft, one hand in front of the other, and began churning them back and forth in unison. It almost reminded me of the first time she gave me a hand job, very to-the-point and technical, only this time there was no awkwardness or embarrassment about jerking off her son. She didn't look at me, say anything, or even seem like she was enjoying herself, until after a minute or so, a gasp escaped my lips and she stopped and looked up at me. Her expression softened, it was almost as if she had forgotten that I was there at first. She smiled and her hands began moving again, slower, more deliberate, loosening and tightening her grip around specific parts of my prick. My bottom lip quivered as I watched her watching me.

"What do you want me to do sweetheart?" She finally spoke. Her voice was soft, sultry and flirtatious, a way she's never sounded when talking to me before. She's had my cock in her hands loads of times, and has offered to give me head out of the blue before, but her voice was always motherly or playful, never sexy. Her hands were still working my meat, and she was still looking at me for an answer.

"Um… suck it...?" It was an answer but my nerves and the stroking of her hands made it come out sounding like a question.

"You want me to suck your cock sweetie?" Once again, her tone was way more naughty and seductive than ever before. Her eyes were locked on mine. I nodded. She smiled at my reply.

She looked back at my dick, slid her hands down to the base, and pointed it at her face. She was still sitting on the couch, so her head was higher than my crotch. She dipped her head down and opened her mouth, sliding me in as far as she could go, which was only a couple of inches, since she was still holding me with both hands. But it was enough to fit my head between her lips, and I groaned. She began sucking it hard like a lollipop, tilting her head side to side as she worked her tongue all the way around the ridge of my helmet. Her hands started moving, bending her wrists to spin them around the circumference of my veiny rod. She wasn't bobbing her head the way she usually did, but I was about to cum anyways. My hands just hung at my side, there was no point in grabbing the back of her head since she wasn't going down.

She sensed that I was close and looked up at me, wanting to watch the ecstasy on my face as I came in hers. But the intense sensation of her sucking tightly on the head of my cock had caused my eyes to roll back in my head, and my mouth hung open in a contorted expression, that definitely said 'oh my God, I'm gonna cum', but was not particularly handsome. She didn't care, she just wanted to see her baby boy being happy, knowing that she was the one doing it, and nothing said 'I'm enjoying myself' like a teenage boy with an awkward O-face.

I came. The first shot startled her a bit, not because I came, but because of how powerful it was. She had been used to having me cum in her mouth multiple times a day, sometimes right after I had already blown my load with Danielle or Mariola… so naturally, having my balls drained so regularly, I didn't get "pent-up" or "blue balls", but I had been horny all day without proper relief, so my ejaculate took it out on her throat.

My body trembled, and I grunted and groaned, as shot after shot sprayed the inside of my mother's mouth. Finally I finished, took a deep breath and sighed. I opened my eyes and looked down at my mom. She was looking up at me, and even though her lips were still glued to the tip of my dick, I could see the smile in her eyes. Her hands were still moving, making sure she cleaned me out good as she still sucked out drops of hot semen. I shuddered with pleasure from the feeling and smiled. She must've stopped tasting any more of my seed, because she pulled her lips away with a suctioning 'pop'. She removed her hands and looked over my prick for any mess, and found none, she grinned to herself with pride.

The whole event lasted mere minutes, maybe a total of 6 from her initial offer till right now. My body felt weak, and my legs wobbled. I thought I should say something, but couldn't think of anything. Luckily she spoke first, suggesting I go take my shower, I nodded and shuffled out of the room, pulling up my shorts.

As I showered, I stood there wondering "Why?". "Why now?" more specifically. I hated it when mom put a stop to our relationship, I get it that things got crazy after my dad was arrested, and there wasn't much time to ourselves, but once things settled down, she still said no. She claimed that she didn't want Lacy to catch us because of how she would react. After dad molesting her, if she saw me with mom she might think that mom was molesting me. This was a stupid excuse, because we could've been caught before, and the risk didn't worry mom then, so why stress about it now? Mom thought that the idea of incest, regardless of it being consensual, would be too much for Lacy to take after what she'd been through… of course mom didn't know that my little sister was now my main source of sexual release, so clearly Lacy had gotten over any taboos of family sex, and realized that not all incest was rape. But I wasn't going to tell mom this, out of fear that she may make Lacy and I put an end to our relationship too. But regardless, when Lacy was out of the house mom still refused to do anything sexual with me, so why was now any different?

I finished showering, and as I stepped out of the bathroom I paused. I REALLY wanted an answer from my mom, but I was also concerned that if I pressed the issue, then she may go back to not giving me head again. I had to know… so I walked up to mom's room with a towel around my waist and knocked.

"Come in." She replied from the other side. I opened the door and walked in. She was laying in bed thumbing through some tabloid magazine. She looked at me and smiled. "Ready for more already?" She asked playfully. I didn't expect this, my cock twitched a little, I almost forgot why I came in here.

"Um.. Well, maybe actually.." I was trying to focus, but she grinned and put the magazine on the night stand. "But actually mom, I had a question."

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"Um.. Why did you do that earlier?" I paused, she looked like she didn't understood the question. "In the living room, why did you give me head?"

"I thought you would like it, didn't you?" She looked a little concerned.

"Of course, I love when you go down on me, it's the best!" She looked happy. "But you stopped and said we couldn't do it again, so why did you?"

"Well Lacy isn't here so I figured.."

"But there have been other times that she's been out of the house" I interrupted her, "and we wouldn't have gotten caught." She just looked at me for a moment.

"Adam, you do a lot for me, and for your sister. You do things around the house, you help me and Lacy, and you make her happy and have been there for her after what your father did. And you take on a lot of responsibility around here, and today I just realized that you really are the man of the house, and I appreciate it." I felt myself blushing.

"Oh, it's no big deal." I felt embarrassed.

"But as the lady of the house, I have responsibilities too, and a large part of those is to take care of the man of the house. And from now on that's what I'll do. If you ever want me to do anything for you just ask an I'll do it. I want to make you happy, you deserve it. " She grinned at me. My dick was starting to swell.

"So if I wanted a blow job, you'd do it?".

"Of course."

"And if I wanted to Fuck you?... " I could hardly believe I asked my mother that, but she did say anything…

"Of course…" Was her reply. My mind was spinning, did my mother just say that she'd Fuck me if I asked her to?! I gulped.

"I want to Fuck you." I said, trying to sound as authoritative as I could. She pulled the blankets off of her and stood up. She was wearing a silk nightie.

"How do you want me?" She said softly, grinning slightly.

"Take off your nightie and get on your knees." I said flatly.

She pushed the spaghetti straps off of her shoulders and let the silk fall to the floor. I hadn't seen her bare naked body in quite awhile. She looked stunning. She knelt down right where she stood and waited. I let my towel drop to the floor, my rock hard erection had already formed a tent, and now sprang up completely. I stepped forward and stood in front of her, she needed no order for this. She gripped my thigh with her left hand, grabbed the shaft of my prick with her right and leaned in, devouring my meat. I grabbed the back of her head and shoved it down further, she gagged a bit. I released her and slowly she moved her head up and began naturally bobbing, as if her son hadn't just made her choke on his cock.

I watched her, she wasn't trying as hard as she usually did, but I didn't mind, she knew this was only to warm things up and get my dick slick for her snatch. As I watched her slurp up and down the length of my boner, I couldn't believe this time I was actually going to fuck her!

I have watched her suck my dick hundreds of times, But this time felt different. Normally it felt like she was in charge, like she was only giving me a BJ because SHE wanted to. And even though she always made me cum, it still seemed like the whole experience was more for HER. She told me early on that she wanted to give me head because it made me happy, and as a mother it made her happy to please her son… and I believe that… but this time it was wholly for ME. I was in charge, this was for MY enjoyment, not hers. She would let me do anything I wanted, even if she didn't like it. I stepped back, letting my cock pop out of her mouth, surprising her. She looked up at me and I helped her to her feet.

"Lay on the bed mom." I said kindly. She smiled and did as she was told.

My loins were on fire, I would've loved to have had her just bend over the mattress and pounded her from behind, rough, shoving myself in her ass, testing the limits of what I could do to her, and staking my claim to her body, saying 'no one fucks my mom but me!'. It would've been fun, and a very symbolically dominant gesture to show that I really was the man of the house. But I have fantasized about fucking her ever since she gave me that first hand job, not to be in charge or show male dominance, but because she was beautiful, sexy, and the first woman to touch me and show me sensuality. Whenever she would suck me off, or let me go down on her, she always knew the right way to handle each situation, whether it was being gentle, playful, instructional, or even aggressive. And while she would've let me fuck her any way I wanted, I knew that the first time I had sex with my mother should be beautiful, something that we both could remember fondly.

I watched her ass as she crawled on to the bed and laid down in the middle. She looked over and curled her finger at me, playfully inviting me to join her. I turned off the bedside lamp and climbed on to the bed, positioning myself on top of her. I looked her in the eyes, I felt like I should do or say something special, but all I could think of was "I love you mom." It wasn't original, but it must've been the right thing to say, because she lifted her head towards mine and kissed me. Her hands slid down my body, stopping at me waist, and she pulled me down on top of her.

I slid right into her pussy, her lips were dripping wet with anticipation. We both gasped. I stayed in her for minutes before moving, the feeling was incredible. Between her mouth and snatch, I knew I wouldn't last much longer before I came. As I eventually started pumping in and out of her with a slow steady rhythm, she pulled her lips from mine and looked me in the eyes. My lips were quivering, she knew I didn't have long, she grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards her Breast. I hungrily latched on to her nipple. My breathing increased, I was almost there.

"That's it baby, cum for mommy." She said softly.

Just two more strokes and I did. I grunted loudly even though I was muffled by her tits. I came with powerful, almost painful force. With one hand my mother ran her fingers through my hair, holding me at her teat, and with the other she rubbed my back, soothing me as shoved my cock deep into her and shot her full of cum. It was like my body was giving her every ounce of semen that it has always wanted to. I could feel it pouring out around my shaft as I filled her up. I finally finished and collapsed on top of her. The last things I remembered were her fingers in my hair and her soft voice, as I fell asleep in her arms, my dick still inside of her.

* * *

The next morning.

I awoke in my mother's bed naked, but alone. I hadn't woken up once through out the night, it was probably the best sleep I've ever had. I remembered everything about last night. Standing in the middle of the room with her on her knees, naked, servicing me with her mouth, the way she had so many times before. Only this time it didn't end there, with my mom swallowing a warm load from deep inside her son's teenaged balls. It ended with us in bed, me in top of her, my cock buried as far as her cervix would let me. Her dripping pussy straining to hold back the massive deposit of cum her mouth and cunt had pulled out of me. She was holding me as a mother while I greedily sucked at her tits and thrust in and out of her. And as I came she caressed my trembling body, allowing me to fall, drained, into her arms and sleep.

I surveyed the room, nothing, but I heard noise from outside the door. I strolled into the kitchen naked, confident, the king of the castle, with a queen and her princess both willing to offer me their bodies at my request. Mom was standing at the counter, putting butter on some toast. She was wearing her nightie again. It was short, the bottom of her butt cheeks were just visible. The white silk laid perfectly on her body, her nipples clearly defined atop her breasts, jiggling slightly as she buttered.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said cheerily, like a mom on a Saturday morning. I circled around the counter, eyeing her body hungrily. "Um, do you see something you like?" She asked, feigning confusion.

I walked up and stood behind her, reaching down and cupping a cheek in each hand. My fingers stretched, sliding into her ass crack and down to her snatch. No panties, as expected. I dropped to my knees, spread her open with both hands and dove in. My mother gasped as my tongue plunged inside of her. I aggressively licked her up and down from behind, probing both her pussy and her anus. She lurched forward, bracing herself against the counter top. Maybe she was horny from not getting hers last night, or just not having been with a man in awhile, but it didn't take long to make her cum. It happened quickly and without warning, but my tongue was pressed hard into her ass when she came. She moaned loudly and screamed. And when she was done she straightened up, expecting it to be over, but I wasn't done. I pulled her into my face harder, causing her to involuntarily lean forward again. She was surprised by my forcefulness, but submitted to the feeling of my mouth on her clit. Her next orgasm had more of a build up. Panting, heavy breathing, low groans, louder moaning, then full on screaming as her body shook and she shoved her ass back into my face. I held on to her thighs and continued working her until she was finally done, And her body relaxed.

I stood up, still standing behind her. My prick was now at full mast, and lined up perfectly with her back door. Her whole crack was dripping wet, so I knew lubricant wasn't going to be an issue. I wanted to shove my dick in my mother's asshole so badly, but should I ask her first? She did say anything last night, pretty much stating that she and her body are here to serve me as the man of the house. I decided to go for it and see what happened.

My erection was already aimed at her shiny, puckering butthole, so I just held her hips and pulled her back towards me. I made contact and there was a slight pause while I debated my decision. But while I thought of asking for permission to enter her rectum, she went ahead and granted it, pushing herself back and popping the head of my cock into her. The tightness sucked me further in, gripping my shaft firmly so I could feel my heart beating in my dick. I just stared at it for a second, admiring the sight, listening to my mother's soft moaning between breaths. Then, with my hands on each hip, I pulled her back, thrusting all the way in, hard. She let out a startled yelp, and I proceeded to Fuck my mom in the ass, right there in the kitchen. As she leaned on the counter, with my thighs slapping against hers, our pleasure sounds were indiscernible from one another. My rod pounded in and out of her, faster and faster, steadily working both of us towards climaxing.

I fucked her hard. THIS was the fuck that let us both know that every hole in her body was mine to take at any moment. I never felt more manly, more respected, and more loved… She didn't have to offer herself to me last night, and say that I was the man of the house, and that she was here to please me, but she did, because she loved me. She loved me as a mother, and when she walked in on me masturbating that first night, she saw a virgin boy who was too nervous to meet a girl, so he had no choice but to please himself. She saw her son, desperate to feel the illusion of a woman's flesh… so as a mother, wanting to be there for him, she stepped in to be that woman and (literally) offered me her hand, and then mouth, and we developed a relationship. Not a purely incestuous one, sure it was based on sex, but she taught me things, she helped me become a man who was confident enough to go out and take charge of his sex life, and find numerous lovers of his own.

She still saw me as her son, but also as a man who had matured, who had stepped up when needed, and become the man of the house…. and the man of the house FUCKS the lady of the house! It took me longer to cum than I would've thought, I must've still been really drained from last night. This was one of the loudest fuck sessions I've ever had. With no one around to hear, or care, we didn't hold anything back. I grunted like a beast, slamming into her as fast as I could. My forward thrusts pushing her thighs and legs into the kitchen cabinets, causing a loud repeated banging noise to echo through the house. My mom came, Eyes squeezed shut, screaming in pleasure as her hands blindly searched for something to hold on to. Watching my mom orgasming from the sensation of her son's cock jackhammering her asshole was just the mental and visual stimulant my body needed to push me over the top.

Seconds later I felt my own climax rising through my body. I started hammering her faster, which I wouldn't have thought possible. The speed and excitement of my frenzied humping was building mom up to her fourth orgasm, and when I exploded inside her rectum the force and final inward thrusts were enough to finish her off yet again. The house was filled with our combined groans of release and exhaustion, and after several minutes had passed, my body finally had the strength to move again, and I let go of her waist and stepped back. I let my softening cock slip out of my mother and hang in front of me, as Semen dripped from the tip of my prick, and her throbbing anus.

"Wow." I finally said. "Um, I'm gonna go hop in the shower." I said, walking back around the counter.

"OK sweetheart" My mom replied, standing up straight and composing herself, "breakfast will be ready when you get out." She said as she continued to butter the toast.

And that was that. The rest of the week was like walking in between two parallel universes. We fucked 24 times in six days, which was impressive since she still had to go to work. But when she was home we were fucking, and when we weren't, we were just like any other family. We weren't in love, or dating or anything like that, our relationship was simply mother and son. But as the only man in the house, I took on a lot of chores and tasks that would normally go to the husband, as well as being looked at as the "protector" of the family. My mom just continued her the role she started when she first gave me a hand job, simply helping her son and making him feel good… only now I was older (albeit only a year and a half older) and no longer a virgin, so she was just treating me like a man, and rewarding me for my help. And I got a lot of rewards.

We mostly stayed naked, maybe I'd wear boxers and she'd wear a dress or skirt, whatever made it easier for me to get in and out. We fucked all over, it became a game for me, looking for opportunities to stick my dick in my mom. The kitchen became my favorite, she would be making something, I'd just come up behind her and go at it. They weren't always long, hard core events. To the contrary, most of the time I just had quick little "3 pump dumps", not literally of course, but I'd fuck her from behind while she continued doing whatever she was doing. Once she bent over to pick something up and I pounced. It was probably a bit annoying on her part, but she never complained, she let me have my fun, and usually had hers as well. She started giving me my bedtime BJs again; I preferred them, they were a change of pace from all the fucking, plus there was less mess, and they relaxed me before falling asleep.

All in all it was a fantastic week. I even went over to Lyla's one afternoon while my mom was at work, for a three-way with her and Shelby. Sure we caught up a bit, I hadn't seen them in weeks, I asked how their trips were and stuff like that, but mostly they just rode my prick raw. It was fun, except that after having them Fuck me for three hours and drain three loads out of me, I got home just before mom, who apparently had a rough day at work and needed to sit on some teen dick to unwind. She pushed me down on the couch, pulled her skirt up and jumped on. It took me a while to cum, which ultimately worked out because she bounced on my cock for an hour non stop, she came four times before I did, then just climbed off and started making dinner.

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning. Birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The curtains were opened, letting the warm light in, and I had mom's ankles pushed back to her ears. I had climbed on top of her as soon as I woke up, she was still asleep, but that didn't last long. As soon as I slid my morning wood into her muff she moaned softly to herself, two more strokes and she opened her sleepy eyes to the sight of her son on top of her, grasping her breasts and slowly sliding his cock in and out of her. She smiled and stretched, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. Naturally, it progressed to me bending her in half and pile driving my prick into her small intestines, before we eventually had a simultaneous orgasm and I collapsed back on to the mattress.

"We should be back before dinner." Mom called from the shower. Today she was heading to pickup Lacy.

"OK, I'll have something ready." I said, still laying in bed. I was conflicted about Lacy coming home. I was happy to see my little sister again. And I was looking forward to how eager she would be to take out her sexual frustrations on her big brother. However.. This was going to complicate the new arrangement my mom and I had. We couldn't let Lacy catch us, and Lacy and I still couldn't let mom find out about us.. this was going to be a pain in the ass. And on top of that, Mariola had even texted me the other day saying that I should stop by some time, AND Lyla and Shelby were already wondering when I would be coming back over! Geeze. I heard the shower turn off.

"So what are we going to tell Lacy?" Mom asked, walking back in the room still toweling off. It was like she had been reading my mind.

"Why do we have to tell her anything? We just have to be careful not to get caught."

"But being careful isn't always enough, look at you and her."

"What?... What do you mean?" I sat up in bed.

"Sweetie, I saw you two on the sofa that night.." My eyes widened, "having sex." My heart stopped.

"You saw us?" I could barely speak.

"Yes, and I thought you saw me too?"

"I did! But you never said anything to us!"

"I didn't see the need. It was obviously consensual. And I figured bringing it up would just cause embarrassment and make things uncomfortable. But now that you and I are having sex.." there wasn't a hint of shame in her voice as she said those words out loud for the first time this whole week, "we need to decide what we're going to do. Because if you're going to continue to sleep with me and her, It's only fair to let her know." She was right, but I was dreading this.

"Well she doesn't know about Lyla and Shelby either…"

"Then you'll need to tell her." She said, sounding more like a mother than ever.

"Ok..." I looked down at my hands shyly, "then I should probably tell you some other things…"

I explained to mom about Mariola and her granddaughter Kelly. She was surprised, but not upset. I think she was even pleased with me for what I'd done for Kelly. I then told her about Danielle, whom she knew I'd had sex with, but never knew why we actually broke up. Mom was surprisingly upset. Not with me of course, but as a mother she was angry that her little boy was cheated on by his first love, and that Danielle had been having a secret sexual affair with her stepfather. I think this just upset her so much because of my father raping Lacy, because otherwise my mom was being really hypocritical considering she had just fucked her own son four times over the last 24hrs. She even threatened to call Danielle's mom and tell her what's been going on. I convinced her not to, since I was no longer dating Danielle and it wouldn't serve any purpose. I then told mom about how Lacy and I began having sex in the first place. She listened and was understanding. I think it even made her happy to know that I wasn't the one who initiated it.

Mom eventually left to go pick up Lacy, it was going to be about 6hrs until they were home. We debated me going too, so we could all talk about what was going on. But mom decided that she'd like some alone time to explain how and why she started things with her son, and how they're different than many other cases of incest. So I had the whole day to just worry about how the conversation was going. I busied myself with chores, and even made it across town to see Mariola. Kelly still wasn't well enough for intercourse, but she liked watching me fuck her grandmother, and actually enjoyed Mariola and I taking turns going down on her. Afterwards I helped Mariola give Kelly a shower, and we had lunch. Then I just spent the rest of the afternoon at home worrying about what drama would be coming my way.

2 weeks later.

"Hurry up you two, you don't want to be late on the first day of school!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'M COMING!" Lacy and I accidentally yelled simultaneously. She looked back at me and we both laughed.

Lacy was on her hands and knees on her bed. She was wearing a cute new yellow dress for the first day of school. Currently it was bunched up around her waist. I was just wearing some cargo shorts and a short sleeved polo shirt. The shorts were down at my ankles. I was holding her hips and slamming my dick in and out of her as fast as I could. She had already cum, but I hadn't, and there was no way I was going to go to school without a morning fuck. The bed was creaking loudly, and banging against the wall, there's no way mom couldn't hear.

"Fuck I'm almost there!" I groaned.

"Well you better be, you guys are already going to be late!" Mom walked in. The pressure didn't help.

"Oh God!" I picked up my speed.

"Yes! I'm going to cum again!" Lacy yelled.

"uhhhh, AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" We both came.

"Now wipe off, and get going." Mom said, she had watched our climax. I yanked up my shorts and kissed mom goodbye while heading out the door. Lacy followed a few seconds after. She was in the same school as me now, a couple grades lower, but at least we could car pool together.

Things had been going really well. Lacy was completely understanding of mine and mom's relationship. She had a lot of questions, but didn't compare what mom and I were doing to what dad had done with her. Apparently she had freaked out at first when mom told her that she knew about us, but once mom explained that she was OK with it and that she has been sexually involved with me too, she calmed down.

The first night was awkward. Lacy clearly wanted to get banged my her big brother, and even though mom said she was ok with it, Lacy had trouble getting past the weirdness. What ended up happening, was Lacy watched as mom gave me a blow job, and then rode me in bed. It was slower, and prettier than most of the times we'd fucked that week, more like love-making. It gave Lacy a chance to see mom naked, and watch me with another woman. I came inside mom, and she came as well. Afterwards, mom got out of bed, and Lacy got in. Mom sat in a chair and watched as we took our time getting going. Partly because I needed time to stiffen back up, but also because Lacy needed to get worked up before undressing and allowing me to go down on her in mom's presence. Once Lacy came from my tongue, she didn't care who was watching, she pulled me on top of her and begged me to fuck her.

After just a couple days of hesitation, everything was fine. The three of us barely wore clothes, and neither of them had any problems hearing or seeing me fucking the other. We've had threesomes, but they don't engage in any sexual contact with each other, just me. I'd love to watch them, and mom has said that she's ok with it, but Lacy isn't there yet.

She did show an interest in being with another woman though. I guess at camp, she shared a two sided dildo with a girl, and they kissed and played with each other… and that's how the idea of us all going over and having group sex with Lyla and Shelby came up. Mom talked it over with Lyla, and since those two love playing with each other, the idea of two more women was very appealing. We set a date for that coming Friday night. A good way to spend the first weekend of the school year. Honestly it makes me a little nervous that I'll be a 5th wheel, but with all those holes, I'm sure I'll fine one or two that are left unattended.

The remainder of the summer had been great, fucking my sister most of the day, my mom most of the evening, sleeping through the night nestled in between them. And now that they knew about each other and the other women, there was no need to lie or sneak around. I would just tell my sister that I was going to see Mariola and Kelly, and Lacy would just have me drop her off at a friend's house along the way. Or while she was tanning by the pool, I'd drive down the street to see Lyla and Shelby. The only thing my mom and Lacy requested was that the other women came second to them. I needed to make sure that I was always available and willing to screw them first.

This was mostly a Lacy rule, mom was more flexible and understanding, plus she still saw her role as the lady of the house as being there to please me, BUT when she wanted my cock she had no problem taking charge. One day she came home needing some dick, and walked in on Lacy bouncing on my lap on the couch. She walked over, looked at us and told Lacy to hurry up and get there, and told me that I better not cum before filling her up first. We did as we were told, she was our mom after all. Lacy quickly rode me to climax and hopped off. Mom was already naked and waiting to be tagged in, and immediately sat down. She rode me hard, and it took everything I had not to cum before her, but as soon as she started to orgasm I went ahead and released my load inside her. I couldn't get off the couch for 20 minutes afterwards.

That Friday After school, Lacy was already sucking my dick in the car on the way home. And as soon as we pulled in the driveway, she climbed on top of me and we fucked right there in the driver's seat. We didn't do anything else that afternoon, we were waiting for this evening, and when mom got home we all got cleaned up and headed to Lyla's.

The night started slow. While Lacy had become comfortable seeing my mother naked, watching Lyla, a woman who's been my mom's best friend for years, who's come over for holidays and birthdays, was a bit weird. It didn't help that Shelby is the prettiest and most popular girl in school. She's older, more mature (both physically and mentally) and more sexually experienced. And while our mom was beautiful and had a great body, Lyla looked like a freaking porn star… it was easy to see why Lacy would feel intimidated. But mom and I started fooling around on the couch while the other two took control of Lacy. They stripped her, kissed her, licked her, and rubbed ever part of her body. If Lacy wanted a great bisexual experience, this was it, and in no time she had gotten over her insecurities and was enjoying herself.

The night went as expected. They all played with each other, and took turns with me. I actually got more attention than I expected. They used me as a sex toy, in a room of bisexual women, I was the only cock, they saw me as a novelty, and often fought over turns with me. Lacy even took a big step with mom. While she didn't engage in sex acts with her, she did let mom play with her breasts while Shelby was going down on her, and then returned the favor and played with mom's tits while Lyla was going down on her. We spent the night there, and even after everyone went to sleep, you could hear movement and noises throughout the night as someone would start playing with someone else. I was guilty of it myself, as I rolled over and found Shelby asleep next to me. I started spoon-fucking her as she slept, until she woke up of course and got into the action.

1 year later.

The school year ended and summer had come and gone. It was wonderful. At home I was living the dream, my beautiful mother and sister were my personal live in fuck buddies. Mom was there for me to take when ever I wanted, she was mine, but Lacy I treated more like my sister and friend. We screwed constantly, and she was always willing to take a load in the mouth when asked… actually to avoid being late for school, she got in the habit of giving me road head in the car on the way, it definitely made the day start better. But I treated her with respect, the way I'd want my little sister to be treated, so I never just stuck it in her the way I did with mom.

Mom, Lacy and I had continued to have orgies with Lyla and Shelby that entire first semester, almost every week. It ended after Christmas break when they came home from a family vacation. They admitted that they had brought the twins, Billy and Jacob, into the mix. They were staying in a cabin at some ski resort, when the girls got horny. It wasn't planned I guess, but there were two handsome boys in the other room, and it just happened. This bothered me so much more than it should have. I mean I was banging my mom and sister, so who was I to judge? But those two annoyed me, and the idea that they were fucking two women that I had seen as mine infuriated me.

Of course I knew Lyla wasn't mine, she went on dates, she had sex with men her own age, but that was like a separate life… When it came to her incestuous relationship with her daughter, I was the only man who knew about it and screwed both of them. And while Shelby and I weren't boyfriend and girlfriend it often seemed like we were. We went to a couple school dances together, went on some dates, got along great, and fucked regularly. So yes I'll admit that her going back to doing her brothers after having been with me made me jealous, I was hurt.

So when they told us that they wanted to bring the boys into our orgies, I was clearly against it, and to my comfort, my mom was too. I don't know if she was only siding with me to make me feel better, or if she really didn't like the idea. She said that as a mother, she supported her daughter sleeping with me (even though I was her brother) because she CHOSE to. But she didn't want Lacy to be sexually exposed to two more boys at such a young age, especially when she didn't pick them as sex partners, they were just part of the group. Lacy agreed with us when we told her the situation, and just like that, our orgies were over and I never saw Lyla again. I saw Shelby in passing at school, and unfortunately saw the twins too, as they were at the same school now too. Shelby graduated that year and went to an out of state school, I never saw her again.

It was sad, but I took the absence of two lovers as a chance to find two more. One was Mariola, whom I had neglected during most of that semester. I started going over there more often. Kelly was no longer an option, but I liked her, and we would hang out. Mariola was still one of the most aggressive lovers I've ever had, she always took charge and I just enjoyed the ride.

I also started dating. Not one girl in particular, just going on dates and school dances, seeing who I clicked with. Unfortunately teenage girls are annoying as Fuck, so I didn't click with anyone, and it never went past a second date. I only ever had sex with one girl that year. Other girls would kiss and maybe let me feel them up, but as it was only the first or second date, they weren't going any further.

The one girl I did have sex with was named Nicky, and the only reason she had sex with me was because she saw my dick and was impressed. We were making out in the back seat and I got aroused. She had actually told me that we were not going any further, so I was just using her to preheat the oven before I went home and blew my load in mom's mouth before bed. But my dick was getting uncomfortable in my jeans, so I was tugging at them to adjust myself and I guess she saw my bulge and got curious. She asked what I was doing, so I told her the truth, that I was adjusting my boner. She asked if I was big, and I said 'above average', so she asked to see… I'm not shy so I showed her and her eyes lit up! Without asking, she just grabbed hold and started playing with it. This of course gave me a full on erection and caused a bit of pre cum, which turned her on more. Again without asking, she leaned over and took the head of my cock in her mouth and started sucking. She wasn't very good, but she clearly thought she was, so I lied and acted like it was amazing. She then released me, took her shirt off, leaned back and pulled her pants down and told me to fuck her, so I did.

She was cute, nice legs and stomach, but her tits looked better with the shirt on, and she made me wear a condom. Believe me, I know that condoms are the right move, especially when you're with a new partner that you don't know very well, and as I got older and started dating a lot in college I wore them all the time… but at this point in my life I had only been fucking ladies that I knew and trusted so I never used them. That made this kind of lame.

We fucked one other time after this and that was it. Turns out she only went on a date with me to make some ex jealous, and when he came back she was done with me. I can't say that I was heart broken or anything, but it was kind of annoying to get used by a girl that wasn't even that good in bed.. Although if she had been good in bed it probably would've made getting tossed aside that much worse!

Lacy even went on a couple dates. What could we expect, she was super cute, so it was bound to happen. The twins even tried to ask her out, I guess they knew that she had been part of the orgies with their mom and sister, and figured she'd be a sure thing. She threatened to tell everyone about their family if they ever talked to her again, they listened. Granted, if she revealed them, they could always reveal us, but they were stupid. She promised that she wasn't going to do anything on these dates, and she never did. She kissed a boy and that was it, and to be honest I didn't even like that. But in all fairness, she didn't like that I fooled around on my dates either.

I got a job that summer, a sporting goods store, so not that bad. The only down side was that every coworker was male, so no chance of meeting a summer fling. Lacy wasn't old enough to work yet so she was stuck at home, lonely, bored and horny. She found entertainment in teasing me with naughty texts and pictures while I was at work, more than once some coworker would walk by and see and give me a hard time, asking if that was my girlfriend, naturally I had to lie.

Mom and Lacy finally moved their relationship to the next level. It happened a few months after things ended with Lyla and Shelby. Lacy must have missed playing with another female, because she's actually the one who initiated it! Normally Lacy wouldn't be involved while I was having sex with mom. She'd be in another room doing her own thing, and minding her own business. Or if she wanted some dick too, she'd come in, undress, sit down and watch, playing with herself while patiently waiting for her turn.

Incidentally, this was my sign to know I had another pussy to fill before I could cum. It went both ways, if I was banging Lacy and mom wanted some too, then she would come in, undress and sit and watch while playing with herself. Getting fully undressed was the key. Sometimes one might just want to WATCH me fuck the other, but not actually want to fuck me too. So we decided that if they just wanted to watch, they should keep their clothes on, or at least some of them, and if they wanted dick too then they needed to fully undress… it actually still got a little confusing because at first we were all naked a lot anyways, so we made a rule that the ladies had to wear something around the house, usually it was just a long tee shirt, or some underwear, or just a pair of boxers, but at least I could tell the difference between naked and waiting to fuck, or just watching or passing through the room. This happened a lot because fucking in public areas like the kitchen or living room was very common, and just because mom was sitting on the sofa while Lacy and I were also having sex on it, didn't mean she was waiting for her turn, it could just mean that she was watching TV.

But I digress. So there I was in the bedroom fucking mom. I was laying down while she happily rode on top. We hadn't been at it long, when I saw Lacy walk in. I lost sight of her because she was behind mom, but then she reappeared at the side of the bed completely naked. She knew that we hadn't been fucking for long, and it was clear that mom was approaching her first orgasm, so I was surprised that she was being so impatient. Mom's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, so she didn't notice. I was looking at Lace, expecting some sort of response, but she wasn't looking back at me, she was watching mom, mom's body to be specific. I had my hands on my mom's waist as she steadily bounced on my cock, working herself up to climax. Her boobs were, of course, swaying and jiggling with the rhythm. Lacy reached up and cupped mom's breasts in her hands, fondling them for just a second before leaning in and taking one of mom's nipples in her mouth. Mom opened her eyes and looked down, her expression revealed how surprised she was, but quickly softened and she smiled. Lacy removed her mouth and looked up, they smiled at each other, and then mom placed a hand on the back of Lacy's head, and guided her back to her teat. Mom closed her eyes, savoring feeling of her teen children against her body. Her son's cock deep inside her, and her daughter's mouth suckling at her breasts. She came seconds later, but she continued to ride me.

I reached behind Lacy, my hand sliding over her butt cheeks and my fingers finding their way into her cunt. I fingered her rapidly. I saw mom was already working on her next orgasm, and my plan was to give Lacy one at the same time. My fingers couldn't work my sister's snatch as fast as my cock could work my mom's, so my mother came first, but she sat there and happily let her daughter suck until she came too. They then switched places, and Lacy rode me for two more orgasms while mom sucked on her tits and caressed her soft young skin. I tried my best to last longer, I was eager to see where else this might lead, but the visual was too much for me, and I erupted inside my little sister. Things progressed quickly after that, and within a few days my sister had her face buried in our mother's muff while getting hammered in the ass by me.

That quickly became our new-norm. From the outside we looked like any other family, BETTER than any other family in fact. As siblings we never fought, we never argued with mom, we were great in school, and incredibly helpful around the house. And of course from the inside, we had a three-way incestuous relationship, mother - son, brother - sister, and now mother - daughter. We were constantly having sex, me with each of them, them with each other, and all of us together.

We got into little routines, like Lacy giving me head on the car on the way to school, or mom giving me head before going to sleep, stuff like that. There were certain days of the week, times of the day, rooms of the house, types of sex (oral, anal, vaginal) and certain partners that we preferred for each. I liked Lacy on top of me on the couch after school, and mom from behind in the kitchen while she cooked. We would each take turns with mom separately while the other did homework or chores, and the three of us would have family sex in bed after dinner. The girls even had a preference for 69ing out on the lounge chairs by the pool on weekends.

Our home life was perfect, because we honestly enjoyed being together. We did normal family stuff like go on trips to amusement parks, or camping, or to visit relatives… the only difference was that after a day of rides at the park, we went back to the hotel to ride each other.

I even made time each week to go visit Mariola and Kelly. We would play with Kelly together, but I always came inside her grandmother. My mother and sister actually liked when I went over there, it gave them an afternoon to themselves. I was cumming an average of 5 times a day, which for a teenage boy, wasn't necessarily crazy to hear, except I wasn't cumming in a sock … it was in my mother and sister… I loved my life.

30 years later.

My senior year went by without incident. I rarely dated, I didn't see the point. Mom encouraged me to, she wanted me to live a normal life, and maybe meet someone that I could see a future with. But I was too young to worry about that. Lacy was relieved that I wasn't interested in meeting anyone, she never said it, but I know she looked at me as more than just her brother, or even secret lover, she loved me.

That girl Nicky asked me out when she and her boyfriend broke up again. She told me she "wanted that big dick again". I wasn't really interested, she wasn't a good cock sucker, and wasn't a fun lay. Id rather go home and get the best head and pussy on earth.

I took Kelly to all our school dances. She was confined to her wheelchair of course, but she loved it. Her ALS continued to deteriorate her body, and she died the next year. I had still been fucking her grandmother, Mariola, regularly, but after Kelly's passing she lost interest, and understandably so. I tried to keep in touch with her, but of course weekly calls turned to every couple months, then only holidays, until nether of us kept up. She died ten years after Kelly, she was in good health, but she just never had the love of life to keep on living.

But I graduated, and chose to attend an in state university. In fact it was in our home town. I did this on purpose of course, there was cheaper tuition, I could always go home to do laundry, oh and while I was there I could blow a couple of loads into my beautiful mother and adorable little sister. I was actually home more than I was gone. I got a dorm room that first year so that I could get an authentic college experience, but like most, I had an obnoxious roommate, so going home had multiple benefits.

I tried dating that year. Got laid a few times, I told my mom about it but not my sister. Nothing serious happened until my second year. I took dating more seriously my sophomore year, I started really looking for someone that I wanted to be in a relationship with, not just screw. Although I wasn't as bad as most guys I knew, they were horn dogs constantly looking for someone to Fuck. Maybe it was because my sexual needs were already being met by my mother and sister, but when I went to a party it was really just too have fun, not try and hook up with some chick.

I ended up meeting a girl named Joni, we got very serious very fast, I honestly thought that I loved her and that she was the one. I neglected my family, only going over on the weekends, then only when I needed to do laundry or something else also. I regretted it after the fact, because just before the end of the year Joni and I broke up. I should say Joni broke up with me. There wasn't any good reason for it, she just wasn't ready to settle down, and wanted to end it now so she could play around all summer. I went home for the summer crying, I was sad about being dumped, but also for mistreating my two girls. Mom didn't mind, she knew that her boy was going to meet someone eventually, so she was prepared. Lacy on the other hand was hurt. She had taken her anger at me and lashed out that year by finding a boyfriend of her own and screwing his brains out. She wanted to get caught, wanted me to find out, so instead of doing him from the privacy of a bedroom, they would do it in store fitting rooms, or movie theaters, eventually getting caught by the cops as she was being bent over a park bench.

She got grounded of course, which put our mother in an awkward situation. She hadn't ever needed to punish us, which made having sex with us so easy, it was like a daily reward for not misbehaving. When I wasn't around, she and Lace had been pleasing each other constantly, but when Lacy was grounded, my mom decided to ground her from their sex life as well… this was as much of a punishment for mom as it was for Lacy, she used to call me and complain.

But Lacy got back on track and graduated that year, and when I came home broken hearted, she punished me for a couple weeks by ignoring and refusing to sleep with me. Hearing me fucking mom all day and night finally got the best of her, and one morning while we were both home and mom was at work, she crawled under the sheets of my bed naked, while I slept, and took me in her mouth the way she used to do, and told me she forgave me in the best way possible.

The next year Lacy went to the same college as me. We decided that we would both live at home with mom that year. I still dated, but it wasn't my focus. I didn't want to tell girls I still lived at home (I definitely didn't want to tell them WHY I still wanted to live at home) so when I would plan on bringing a girl over, I'd tell her that I had roommates. Lacy and my mom would then stay in a bedroom while my date was over. It worked out fine, but like I said, I wasn't trying to date that much.

The next year was my last in college. I managed to finish in 4 years, with a degree civil engineering. Mom insisted that Lacy and I move out of the house, she loved us and still wanted us to visit as much as possible, but she also wanted us to grow up and spread our proverbial wings. So Lacy and I decided to get an apartment together. We both had jobs at this point, but sharing a place with someone made more financial sense, and living with each other made more sexual sense.

It was like living with a girlfriend. We fucked all the time, walked around naked, stayed up late, drank alcohol, we were loving life. Living with mom was a lot of the same (not the underage drinking though), but we still had to behave because she was our mom. We did chores, didn't use curse words (except during sex), that sorta thing, but now that it was just us, we got to be young and dumb. We both agreed that we should be dating, and we set boundaries the way any roommates would, and it worked out. We would talk about who we had sex with, and would often get into bed with each other as soon as our date left. It was like we were letting the other know that no matter who we may end up with, no one would replace us.

But right at the end of school, I met Kim. She was a beautiful Hispanic girl a year behind me. She was smart, a psychology and languages major who had ambitions to join the FBI. All this and she was as much of a freak in bed as I was. On our first date she came home with me and we spent the night fucking like animals. She was a big fan of anal, which was a nice change since none of the other girls I'd met were. I didn't know it then, but she was going to be the woman I married.

She quickly moved in with me. It didn't bother her that Lacy lived with us, in fact she thought it was nice, like I was just being a good big brother. Naturally she didn't know that this big brother was getting his dick sucked by that little sister as soon as she left for class. Lacy liked the risk factor, she thought it was fun. She'd pull my prick out and stuff it in her mouth as soon as Kim would walk out the door, or get in the shower. There were a few close calls, but we never got caught. I tried to tell Lace to take it easy because I really liked Kim and didn't want to screw things up. I also pointed out to her how fucked up it would be if Kim (or anybody) caught me fucking my sister! She'd have to leave school, and we'd have to move, and that's just for starters, I don't even know what potential legal issues there might be.

That's not all, having to keep two women sexually satisfied in the same house was tiresome! When it was mom and Lacy, they knew to take turns, and that if I just blew my load in one, then I needed a bit before I could Fuck the other… but sleeping with Lacy while living with Kim was all in secret. Sure I'd tell Lacy that I just had sex with Kim and that I needed a break, but she was spoiled and wanted to get fucked when she was ready. And of course I couldn't tell Kim that I had just cum in my sister and needed a chance to refill. One time I had been fucking Lacy in my room, and just cum, when we heard the door unlock to the apartment. Lacy ran out of my room and into hers. I was completely naked, and dripping with sweat when Kim walked in, I told her I just got back from a jog and was about to shower, she was of course turned on and wanted me right then and there. She dropped to her knees and started sucking my dick to get him hard, which I knew was still covered in my sister's juices. Luckily she didn't notice anything, but it took me way longer to cum than usual, I was able to blame it on being tired from my "jog".

I got a government job with the state right after college. I had done an internship with the office in my home town, and they had decided to hire me. The pay was OK, but it was low level. The good news being, of course, that I could stay in town while Kim finished school. She only had one more year of undergrad, but was already planning on her masters, meaning she had 3 more years total. Lacy was also happy that I wasn't going anywhere, as she had two more years to go.

The time flew. Lacy graduated in the medical field and easily got a job in town. The three of us had continued to live together, and when Kim graduated she got a job with the federal government…not the FBI like she had originally hoped, but another agency snatched her up. She had to move to the DC area for 9 months. I thought we were going to have to break up when she told me, but she promised that things would work out. She said that she knew there were openings in the offices in our state and that she could easily transfer after she finished training. Which she did.

But that gave me 9 months of no girlfriend. I told her that I didn't want to renew a lease on a place since we may be moving, so I was going to move in with my mom while she was away. She loved that idea. So not only did I move back home, but so did Lacy. We all fell right back into our old sexual habits. The three of us were fucking constantly. We didn't get to do it as much as we did when we were younger, but that's just because we all had jobs now. I spent every night snuggled between my mother and sister. If I woke up with a hard on (which still happened), it was simply a matter of which way I was facing when I awoke. I just stuck it in or climbed on the first woman I saw. It was an amazing several months. But then it ended.

Nothing bad happened, Kim moved back and got a job in a bigger city in state. I was able to transfer without any problem, and that was that. I was living 3 hours away from my mom and Lacy and we went about our lives.

A year later Lacy moved to the same city. She said she wanted a change of scenery, but I knew she wanted to be closer to me. I had gone home a few times that first year away from home. A couple times with Kim, and a couple without. When she didn't go with, I was banging my mother and sister like a horny teenager again. Even when Kim did go with me, I still managed to get a little alone time with them. Usually we'd make up some excuse that we needed to run to the store for something, and Lacy and I would Fuck in the car in the grocery store parking lot. Honestly my favorite part of the visits was just sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, completely relaxed, listening to the slurping sounds of my mother servicing me with her mouth, the way she had done so many times when I was younger.

After Lacy moved to our city she acted like she wasn't interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with me again. So I didn't either. Naturally she texted me one day while Kim was at work and asked if I was alone, I said yes, and 10 minutes later there was a knock at my door. From then on I was back to screwing my little sister whenever we could. Believe me, I love Kim, and I'd never cheat on her with anyone else.. And that's why my affair with my sister worked out, because we would never be a REAL couple, it was just this taboo sort of lust. Which left my heart wholly for Kim, but no matter how good she was in bed, no one ever pleased me like my mother and sister.

This didn't stop Lacy from dating and eventually marrying either. She settled down with a nice guy and had 5 kids. The problem with her husband was that he was TOO nice, way too trusting and naïve. It just made our sex life even easier. I'll be honest, I WANTED to end things with my sister, not because I didn't enjoy fucking her, but because I wanted to try and be faithful to Kim. But I couldn't do it, Lacy wouldn't let me stop. If I would go too long without stopping by her place for sex, she'd show up at my place, or call Kim and tell her that she needed me to come help her with something around the house, or to use my truck to pick up something big she bought. Kim would tell me to be a good big brother and go help her, so I would, and Lacy would make it impossible for me to resist her. I even screwed my sister on my wedding day. I couldn't help myself.

After a couple years in the new city, my job changed and required me to travel around the state on a regular basis. It was usually just day trips, and I made it home those nights, but occasionally I had to do multi day trips and stay overnight. Coincidentally the place I had to stay the most often was my home town. Kim insisted that I stay with my mom since we didn't get to visit much. Over the last couple years I had only seen my mom a dozen times, usually just for holidays, so these business trips were letting me make up for lost time.

Mom had dated a bit, but nothing serious. At this point she was only in her late 40s, and still very attractive, and needless to say but she had a healthy sexual appetite. So her dating was more for sex and boredom rather than looking for love. I always knew ahead of time when I'd be heading to town, so she'd make sure she was available. The visits were actually a lot like any adult visiting his mother, we'd catch up, I might help her with things around the house and we may go out to eat. But every evening ended the same and every morning started the same, with me draining my balls down my mother's throat.

My mother's and mines sex life was very different from what I had with my sister. Lacy was fun, always wanted to Fuck, and liked the risk… it was exciting. My mom on the other hand enjoyed it slower, more loving (and honestly, more motherly), it was more about MY enjoyment. She loved to go down on me, and insisted that I could have her whenever I wanted. She was sort of like any other mother that way. Some of you have one who was always happy to do your laundry even though you're an adult, or asks if you're hungry and then starts making you something to eat, even though you said you weren't. They're just moms, always looking at you as their baby, and wanting to take care of you the same way they did when you were a kid… well when I was a kid my mom gave me blow jobs, so she felt like she still should.. I wasn't arguing.

I continued to travel for work for several more years, until Kim's job took our family out of state. The move ended up being good for both our careers, as I was able to find a better job in our new state. Mom was happy for me, moving up in my career, and being in a new place, with new sights and experiences. Lacy was not as supportive. She said that I must not love her if I was willing to move away. I explained that I did, and I made efforts to visit her and mom whenever possible. We made it back for holidays, and we were always able to sneak in a few quickies. I even came out a couple times a year on my own so we could have more time alone. But she never really forgave me. She even started having affairs with other men. She told me that her husband couldn't satisfy her enough, so with me gone she needed someone else. I think she was just trying to make me jealous.

I'm now almost 50. I haven't been intimate with mom in years, but Lacy and I still have sex to this day. Kim and I have two daughters, one is 20 the other is 18. I haven't engaged in any type of sexual contact with them, nor have I tried. I'm not against it, they're beautiful, Ive imagined having sex with them tons of times, but it never happened. With my mother, and then sister, it just happened and both parties were comfortable with it. I'd be terrified to try something and have my daughters freak out and ruin my relationship with them. But you better believe that if they ever asked, I'd be pounding my meat in them as often as they'd allow.

Out of Lacy's five kids, 4 are girls and 1 (the youngest) is a boy. He's 14 now, and Lacy has admitted to me that she's thought of attempting to sleep with him, start the kind of relationship with him that our mother started with me. She agrees with me though, that it takes the right situation to allow something like that to happen. If she just tried, and he was uncomfortable, then it would be molestation, and she'd ruin her relationship not only with him, but all her children.

She's started purposely looking for opportunities to catch him masturbating and maybe take it from there. Doing things like walking into his room or bathroom with out knocking, and she even goes through his stuff while he's out, hoping to find dirty magazines that she could confront him about. But as of now, nothing has happened.

I want to end my story with this cautionary note. This was the story of my life, not everything I wrote was 100% true, but most was. I've wanted to post my story for years, and after reading other stories I've finally gotten enough motivation, and time, to tell mine. Thank you for reading.


	41. Willing Eager Sister

Naomi and I had known each other all of our lives, and dating each other just came naturally. We were a steady item from 6th grade on through high school, and by our senior year we were an intimate, steady couple.

Our families knew each other, and they were supportive of us being together. Everyone figured that we would eventually marry, and it was great that our families were so close as well. We often spent holidays and vacations together, and there was never anything weird about Naomi and I being together as a couple.

Naomi 's younger sister Leah, who was now a high school freshman, had always taken a shine to me, and everyone laughed at the way she often flirted. Being a few years younger than Naomi, Leah's affections were seen as merely "puppy love," as she was so young. It was obvious to everyone that she was trying to emulate her sister, and it fell in place with everything else that was going on between Naomi and myself.

As we grew older, Leah's flirtatious ways took on a whole new level. She had developed into a hot little number, and I often found myself fantasizing about the flirtatious way that she always behaved when I was around. As Naomi and I grew more sexual, I began to look at Leah in a whole new light.

Leah's birthday rolled around, and Naomi and I made plans to take her out to celebrate. Leah had recently broken up with a boyfriend, and she was a little down that she had no one to celebrate it with. Her parents were out of town as well, further adding to her misery. Naomi and I took it upon ourselves to make sure she had a great birthday.

The plan was for me to meet Leah at their house and when Naomi got home from work, we would all head out to celebrate. With her parents gone, we knew we could get away with a little more than if they were around, and Naomi and I had planned on getting Leah very tipsy, to really celebrate the birthday.

I was pleasantly surprised when Leah opened the front door. She had this hot Red Spaghetti Strap Chiffon Cami Top with a somewhat short matching skirt, and the top was cut low enough to keep my eyes glued to her developing breasts. She gave me a dazzling smile and a peck on the cheek as I wished her a happy birthday.

"Naomi should be here in about an hour . . . and then we can head out!" she squealed in excitement. Although we had hung out together many times, this was the first time that she was actually "going out" with us, and she was all worked up about it. "This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

We made our way to the living room and watched some television. Sitting next to each other on the loveseat, she would graze against my leg or my thigh, and my eyes did not want to leave her chest. She was toying with me all night, and my cock was throbbing away inside my pants. I'll be honest with you . . . If this was not my girlfriend's little sister, I would have been all over her. But then I said to myself . . . why not see how just how far Leah will go in the hour we have left?

"Hey, you want to have a drink?" she suddenly asked me, leaning over and placing her palm on my thigh. "It's my birthday, and I know where the liquor is. Come on! It will be a blast!"

"Maybe we should wait for your sister," I mumbled with little conviction, pretending to be uninterested. "I thought we were going to celebrate with her."

"Come on, we have all night," she squealed as she jumped up. "It's my birthday and time to start the party!"

Shifting in my seat to adjust my throbbing cock, I watched her bounce over to her parent's liquor cabinet. Grabbing a large bottle of Tequila, she came back over with two shot glasses. Placing them down together on the table, she filled both glasses up and we quickly toasted her birthday.

"Ouch! That's so good!!" she screamed as the liquor burned her throat. The Tequila went down, and I soon felt the warmth grow in my stomach, as the alcohol raced to my head. We did a second shot before we started talking again. Since she was not a drinker, I only imagined the impact the liquor was having on her.

The Tequila quickly opened us up, and our discussion became open and more sexual. The alcohol released the sexual tension that always hung between us, and Leah moved closer and then right next to me. She leaned over each time she spoke, just enough for me to see more and more of her chest, and just enough to have me forgetting that this was my girlfriend's younger sister.

"So you guys are having sex together, right?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes, taking me by surprise and putting a whole new edge on our conversation, and perhaps a way of opening the door for what I had fantasized in my mind. "I mean, like, Naomi told me that you do. I was just wondering what you thought. Was Naomi your first?"

"Um. . .uh. . .err, yes. She has been the only girl I have ever been with," I replied with a large gulp, again surprised by her brazenness.

"I have not been with a guy yet, but I have fooled around with one of my girlfriends," she told me innocently, shocking the hell out of me as she did so. "We kind of messed around a couple times when she slept over."

She was telling me this all very matter of fact like . . . while my cock was screaming at me to introduce him to her. She continued on, telling me all about what they did together and how they had kissed and all, but did not really do much else.

"So, you've never been with a boy . . . like that . . . right?" I asked her rather boldly and curious as hell.

"Well, I have kissed a couple boys, but nothing like what you and Naomi have done," she told me, leaning over again and placing her palm on my thigh. I could practically see straight down her shirt now, and her nipples were obviously erect. I was worried about what Naomi would do if she caught us like this, but I was having too much fun to consider stopping.

"So what do you want to know about guys, Leah? Like . . .What makes them get all horny? I mean, you can obviously see how excited I am right now?" I said pointing down to my fully erect cock.

"Uh . . . wow . . . that looks like you are REAL horny," she said as she continued to stare at my full sized boner, and anxiously licking her lips.

"You should see it in real life. Naomi thinks I am REALLY well hung," I said proudly. I could tell she was weighing things in her mind before commenting further. While she gathered her thoughts, I watched her nipples continue to push out against her top. Being the chauvinist pig that I am, I really wished she would have held off on the bra when she got dressed tonight.

"Would you quickly show it to me, before sis comes home?" she asked, still staring at my erection. Bingo . . . I thought, she took the bait and now things could move along to the best possible finale.

"Certainly . . . but to keep me real horny, I have two requests from you," as I placed my hand for the first time over hers that was still on my thigh.

"I thought it would be fun," I started, taking my cell out of my upper pocket, "to shoot some birthday videos of our time together tonight . . . especially once your sister gets here and two, to keep me very excited. . . I want you to take off your bra for the evening." Leah turned scarlet, and the contrast between her long blonde hair and her red face was arousing in itself. She didn't say anything, which was possibly because the Tequila was now making her decisions more difficult. I waited a few more seconds and then said:

"I guess I was wrong about you being old enough to enjoy some naughty fun, like I just described. Why don't we just forget it." Instantly her embarrassment left her face and she stood up in front of me.

"If you are going to show me your . . . uh . . .," she started.

"Call this guy my COCK!" I encouraged her, grasping my boner and holding on to it.

"Alright . . . if you are going to show me your . . . cock, I will go and change . . ."

"Nope . . . this is where our little movie is going to start . . . and I want you to say the same thing you just did, but take off your bra right here in front of me . . . but give me that beautiful top, so I can keep it save . . . first." Leah stared at me, not quite ready for my forcefulness.

"You are being a VERY naughty boy," she said somewhat slurred, but the twinkle had come back in her eyes.

"I know . . . and I love it," I said hitting the camera app on my phone and switching it over to video. I tilted the camera upwards as she was about 5 feet away.

"Okay, Mike . . . if you are going to show me your BIG cock . . . I will show you my titties," she said slowly pulling her spaghetti top out of her skirt, first on one side and then on the other. Despite this probably being the first time she was stripping for a boy, she gradually pulled the top up . . . so that her bare stomach was now showing . . . and then carefully over her bra covered breasts and then finally off altogether. I reached out and moving closer, she handed me her top. I placed it on the arm of the chair and continued to watch Naomi's younger sister excite me even further. She reached behind her back and then said:

"Guys sure like to see girl's tits . . . don't they?" I nodded and watched the bra cups move past her hidden breasts. Leah somewhat uncomfortably moved her shoulders backwards and stared down at my cock that had literally almost busted through my pants. Her breasts were like two firm medium sized apples topped with the most perfect nipples I had ever seen. I continued to look through the viewfinder, zooming in on the stiffness of her buds.

"Pinch those nipples for me Leah . . . your sister loves to have me do that for her." Without any hesitation, Leah moved her finger tips up and grasped her erect nipples and began to manipulate them, obviously like she did on her own, late at night.

"Very nice . . . now it's time for YOU to take out my cock . . . so get on your knees . . . and talk dirty to me as you bring this bad boy out for your inspection and enjoyment," I instructed as I opened my legs and scooted up on the cushion so that she could get in as close as possible.

"I don't believe I am doing this . . . and that you are filming it!" she said with eagerness. It was difficult to decide what to aim at. Her breasts that were soon within licking distance or her curious face that was dying to see her first cock ever.

"I have never done anything like this before," she started, as she quickly unhooked my belt and then unsnapped the brass button at the top of my shorts.

"I need to see this BIG cock . . . before my sister gets here," she said with some urgency. I looked up at the digital clock on the table and realized we had only 10 minutes left. Looking back down, I watched Leah carefully pull down the zipper to the bottom . . . causing my boxers to appear. The pink cock tip had worked its way into the flap and it was soon saying hello to this interested girl.

"Wow . . . even the top part is big," she said inspecting my cock.

"Stay where you are Leah. I am going to help you see things much quicker," I said standing up, and before getting any permission, I shoved my shorts down to my shoes, leaving the lewd vision of my fully erect shaft pushing against the silk material of the boxers.

"Go ahead sis . . . talk to me!"

"I want to see Mike's cock . . . so let's pull these underpants down." I continued to make my video as I watched her fingers go into the material of my shorts and then rather quickly yank them down all the way. My stiff cock sprang up and hit Leah on her forehead, causing her to laugh.

"Rub your face all over my cock Leah," I said. She hesitated at first, but then moved closer and I watched my shaft go against her pink cheeks, over her cute nose and her forehead. I moved slightly and her long blonde hair was now covering my shaft.

"We gotta stop . . . but first . . . I want you to lay back . . . and I will do something that is one of my very favorite things to do with your sister." Still staring at her first cock, Leah laid back on the loveseat so that her head was against the back and her body was fully exposed. I aimed the camera at her body placing it on the table and then spread eagled over her waist and placed my hands on the top of the couch, leaned forward and slowly rubbed my cock all over her young breasts. Back and forth I moved my shaft over her stiff nipples and then cupping the sides of her tits I pushed them together and drove my cock in between. In and out I simulated fucking this girl until I knew it was time.

"I want you to look at my cock and see what it does, as it shoots hot cum all over you . . ." I barely got those words out and the first of several long streams from erupted from the tip. I aimed at her breasts . . . quickly covering the nipples with pools of cum and then moving higher, I hit her throat . . . and still higher yet sprayed her mouth and cute face. Again and again I continued to drench her with my load. Slowly I stopped and the telephone rang. Leah turned and grabbed it quickly from the same table my phone was still filming.

My erection deflated almost instantly as I heard her say hello to her mother. I did not even pay attention to the conversation as the phone call completely killed the moment that we had been involved in. I slumped back on the couch and was surprised when Leah practically jumped into my lap.

"Great news!!" she squealed, her face still covered with my hot cum. "They will not be home tonight, so we have the house to ourselves!! We can stay in and really celebrate my birthday without worrying about my parents!!" I smiled back at her when I realized the good fortune that had befallen us. I grabbed my phone and panned over the girls face that was dripping in cum and told her to get cleaned up and get her top back on. Leah grabbed her red top and ran down the hallway to her room. I put my phone back in my shirt, and quickly made it to the kitchen where I found a wet cloth and wiped down my cock and lower body and got myself back together again.

I was still a little worried about Naomi's reaction to Leah and me, but I knew that I would at least have glorious sex with Naomi before the night was through. After several minutes, Leah returned . . . looking very attractive, despite not wearing my cum anymore. We toasted ourselves once again, and quickly knocked back the shots. By this time, we were both reeling from the Tequila. "To be honest with you, Naomi has talked to me about that," I told her in a quiet voice.

"About what?" she replied quickly, her eyes burning into mine with a lustful stare.

"About another girl," I said as casually as I could with my cock rapidly stiffening in my pants. I continued on when I noticed her lips open up. "Naomi has talked with me about being with another woman while she was with me."

"That is soooo hot," she whispered, her voice quiet for the first time since I had arrived. "You mean like a three-way with you and two girls. That is wild."

We sat there staring at each other for several seconds, the tension enveloping both of us. I swallowed as her tongue slipped out and wet her lips, the erect points of her nipples were now plainly visible since she had taken off her bra.

"What about me?" she said in a hushed voice, both hands now on my legs as she leaned right into me. "What about me joining you two tonight? Don't you think, that would be a perfect birthday present?"

"Ummm, you and Naomi? Are you sure?" I asked, very aroused about the idea of having sex with the two sisters, but also worried about Naomi's reaction to having sex with her sister. "Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Well, I don't mind if she doesn't. We are very close, and this could be awesome!" Meanwhile my cock was pounding away as this girl practically begged me to have sex with her and her sister. This was beyond any fantasy that I could have come up with on my own, and I simply sat there dumbfounded.

"Hey guys!" chirped Naomi as she came in to find us sitting on the couch. "Looks like the party has started without me." She gave me a frown as she spied the Tequila bottle, but Leah quickly brought her up to speed on the fact that their parents would not be returning that night, and that partying at home would be a better idea than going out. Leah grabbed a third shot glass, and all three of us toasted her birthday.

"Wow, this is kind of cool, the three of us hanging," announced Naomi as she leaned in and kissed me, that taste of Tequila still strong on her lips and tongue. "We can really celebrate!" Our mouths locked together, and our tongues plunged into each other in a hot kiss.

"Hey! Stop that!" announced Leah mischievously, pulling us apart, and forcing us to sit on either side of her on the couch. "This is my birthday, and there will be none of that in front of me, since I am here by myself!" We all did another shot, and then Naomi jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Leah turned to me again, her tongue slowly sliding along her lips as she gave me an intense glare.

"We should not be drinking Tequila without salt or limes," said Naomi as she came back in with a bowl of cut up limes and a salt-shaker. She quickly poured another round of shots, and then she sprinkled salt on each of us, and then handed us each a lime slice. "Ouch! That's good shit!" screamed out Leah after licking the salt and sucking on a lime slice. We all laughed together in a drunken state with her remarks, and the party began to hit full swing with the three of us.

Naomi and Leah started talking about things, and I kind of hung back quietly, adding a small remark here and there. The conversation slowly grew sexual, and Leah mentioned to Naomi about her experiences with another girl. I noticed her reaction, but Naomi did not say anything about her own desire to be with another girl. I took it upon myself to open that door.

"Well, ladies, as the senior member of our little party," I announced in mock formality, "I think it is time to step this up a notch and truly reward our birthday girl. Naomi, if you will do the honors, I think it is time to introduce young Leah into the art of body shots, and how about us filming this special occasion?"

Naomi gave me a devilish smile, leading me to believe that she was following my train of thought exactly. So I aimed the camera and placed it on the nearby table as we stood Leah up between us, and I took the salt shaker and a lime in each hand.

"You are going to love this," said Naomi as she carefully pulled down the thin spaghetti straps on her sister's top, so that her chest was more exposed. Her small mounds once again looked delicious. My cock was painfully throbbing away as I watched the two girls together.

"Would you like to do the honors or would you like me to?" Naomi asked with a wink and a smile.

"I think you should continue," I told her in a shaky voice. "You are doing such a great job so far."

I held back a groan as Naomi bent over and ran her tongue all over the top of Leah's chest. Leah stared directly into my eyes as her sister licked the top of her chest, and I heard a slight whimper escape her lips.

"I think she is ready," said Naomi with a sly smile as she turned to face me. "Be sure that there is enough for both of us." I stepped over to Leah and sprinkled salt across the top of her chest, her eyes still staring directly into mine. I then asked her to open her mouth, and I placed the slice of lime between her lips.

"I'm first," squealed Naomi as she faced her little sister. Leah had grown silent, although her body was clearly alive. Her nipples were very visible against her red top, and I felt another twinge shoot through my cock.

Naomi leaned into her sister, placing one hand on her hips. I groaned as she slowly slipped her tongue out and licked a line of salt from her sister's chest. Leah's body trembled and broke out in goose bumps everywhere. Naomi took time to savor the taste and feel of her sister's skin, and then stood up and did the shot.

Slamming the glass down on the coffee table, Naomi wrapped her arms around her sister and bit into the lime that was wedged between her lips. I saw their lips come together around the lime wedge, and then saw Naomi slowly pull back.

"That was hot," I mumbled as I watched the girls share an intimate glare. Naomi placed another wedge of lime between her sister's lips, and then told me to go ahead. Leaning forward, I stuck my tongue out and licked up the salt, Leah 's flesh burning into my tongue. I licked up all of the salt and kissed her chest, then stood up and stared right back at her. Grabbing the shot glass, I knocked back the Tequila, and then I leaned in to suck the lime.

My hands went to her hips and held her while I sucked the lime into my mouth. I slowly pulled back, and then Leah grabbed me by the hips, the lime falling from her mouth. She planted her lips on mine, and we embraced in a sweltering kiss.

Naomi gave us a minute or two to enjoy the kiss, and then she gently pulled us apart. Stepping in front of her sister, Naomi wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. I was incredibly aroused at this sight and I stood there to enjoy the view.

"Mmmmmm, yeah," I heard come moaning from their embrace. I was growing more and more aroused watching them kiss and grope each other with their hands. I sat back on the couch to enjoy the view.

"Your turn," said Leah playfully as she pried her lips from her sister. They were both staring at each other, and Leah pulled Naomi 's shirt up over her head, and then turned her around and quickly undid her bra. My girlfriend stood in front of me and her sister topless, and I do not think that my cock was ever harder than it was at that moment.

"Yeahhhh," whimpered Naomi as Leah bent over and ran her tongue over her left nipple. She beckoned for me, and I quickly moved over to her and ran my tongue over her right nipple. Following Leah's cue, I stood up and sprinkled salt on the erect little bud after Leah did. While I was sprinkling the salt, Leah also slid a slice of lime between her sister's lips.

"Happy Birthday to me!" shrieked Leah as she started another shot. She leaned in and sucked the salt from her sister's erect nipple, slamming the shot back and then sucking the lime from her mouth.

I could not wait to get my turn, and I devoured her salt covered nipple, sucking the shot down and then grabbing a lime from the table and ripping it from the rind. By this time, we were all pretty much hammered. The sexual energy had us buzzing at a high level, but the alcohol was hitting each of us pretty hard. This also led to the next string of events.

"I want to watch you suck his cock," announced Naomi as she staggered and slumped into a chair. "It's your birthday, and I am going to teach you how to suck cock. Now get to it."

I looked at Naomi in disbelief, thinking that this surely must be a dream, but she nodded at me and demanded that I drop my pants for her little sister. Naomi stood up and pulled my pants down, pushing me back so that I was sitting on the couch with my cock sticking straight up.

"You should get naked as well," she stammered to Leah, helping her little sister take off all her clothes. She then whipped off her own pants, and the two girls stood naked in front of me. I also joined the fray by pulling my top off, and the three of us were now completely naked in the living room.

"Get down on your knees, between his legs," she told Leah, completely blowing my mind. She was teaching her sister how to give a blow-job, using me as the practice model. "Now, lean in and wrap your hands around his cock. That's it."

I groaned out to both of them as Leah's fingers wrapped around my pulsing shaft. Naomi had sat down and was watching us, her hands slowly rubbing herself between her legs as she instructed her sister in the art of sucking my cock.

"Use one hand to rub his balls, and use the other on his shaft," she told her, her legs spreading wider as she rubbed herself. Leah listened to her sister, and gingerly rubbed my balls while pumping my cock with her hand. "That's it, nice and slow and up and down."

"Wow...guys..um...this is not going to take very long," I mumbled as the sensations exploded throughout my body.

"Ok Leah, stop pumping him, that's it, OK, time to use your mouth," she told her, telling Leah to pepper the head of my cock with little kisses. The sensations were amazing as she covered the tip of my cock with her kisses, her tongue snaking out to lick me as well. I was doing everything I could to think of something else and prolong my orgasm.

"You can kiss and lick all along his cock, especially along the underbelly, and along the flare of his cock head," continued Naomi. I was squirming in my chair as Leah kissed my cock and I looked up to see Naomi fingering herself. Naomi saw the look on my face and knew that I would not last much longer.

"We are going to lose him soon, so I want to show you how to take his cock in your mouth." Naomi came over to us, clamping her hand around the base of my shaft, and holding it for a moment to dispel my oncoming climax.

"Here, put your lips on his cock and slide your head up and down while sucking on him," she instructed her sister, who proceeded to wrap her lips around my rigid shaft and slide them up and down. "That's it...slide them all the way down. Relax your throat and breathe easy...Try and take it all in."

"Unggh...I can't," complained Leah as she pulled her mouth from my cock. She had slid her mouth down as far as she could go, but she could not get my entire cock into her mouth. She looked over at her sister with a resigned look, my hard cock standing up, slick with her saliva.

"Here, let me show you," announced Naomi with a tone of authority. She held my cock straight up with one hand, and then looked out of the corner of her eye at her sister and slowly sucked my cock into her mouth. She took her time and took the whole length down into her throat, making sure her sister had seen.

Leah tried again, but was unable to get it all down. At this point I was nearing the bursting point again, and I warned them of the oncoming climax.

"I guess we can work on getting that right later," said Naomi, very aware of the position I was in. "I want you to put your lips on his cock and slide your head up and down as fast as you can until he cums. You will love it."

Leah looked at me and licked her lips. Naomi moved behind her sister, the two naked sisters directly in front of me, and I cried out to both of them as Leah wrapped her lips around my pulsating cock. I clenched my eyes closed and thought of everything but sex in a vain attempt at prolonging the inevitable.

I opened my eyes when I felt Naomi reach for my hands. She placed my hands on Leah's head, keeping them together as we both pushed her face down onto my cock. I stared into my girlfriend's eyes, and I smiled to her as she pushed her hips forward, grinding her naked pussy into her sister's ass. She moaned with me as Leah 's head began to bob up and down on my rigid shaft, our hands guiding her way.

"God...yea...oh yeah...oh yeah," I mumbled in ecstasy, my body more alive with sexual pleasure than I could ever imagine. Leah's lips and mouth were sucking all over my cock, her face sliding up and down and Naomi eyes had not left mine. I began to squirm in my seat as my climax exploded, my hips jutting up and forcing my cock into Leah's mouth as I came and came.

"YESSSS!!" I screamed as my cock unloaded blast after blast into her hot little mouth. Naomi pushed her sister's head down, forcing her to take all of my cum, and I could hear Leah trying to negotiate the loads of cum that were overflowing.

"Unnggh...unggh...ummm..yes," whimpered little Leah as my cock slipped from her mouth. Naomi released my hands and her head, and Leah looked up at me, her face sprinkled with my cum. She had wrapped a hand around my shaft, pumping my cock as it spurt and shot all over her. She held it below her chin, my cum dribbling down all over her hand.

"That was so hot," whispered Naomi as she pulled her sister backwards by her shoulders and leaned in and kissed her. Leah leaned backward against her sister, her hands releasing my cock and reaching up for her sister as they locked in a fierce embrace.

I saw their mouths open to each other, their tongues racing together as I sat back and watched. My cock fell down between my legs limp, still shiny with Leah's saliva and my cum. I whispered to them as I watched Naomi 's hands begin to knead Leah's breasts, her fingers working my cum into her chest.

"Incredible...you guys look incredible," I told them as I watched them together, their naked bodied intertwining as they kissed and touched each other. Leah 's body took on a shine as Naomi massaged my cum into her. I slowly slid from the couch, pulling Leah 's legs toward me.

Naomi got the idea, and she laid her sister back, their mouths still pressed together. I positioned myself between Leah 's legs and started to feast on her tight little twat. She pressed her hips into my face, gyrating her hips as my tongue danced across her steaming pussy, and I could hear her moan into her sister's mouth.

Naomi eventually slid her mouth from Leah 's, and kissed her way down her neck to her chest. I looked up and saw her tongue slipping out to tease her nipple, and I heard little Leah moan and groan. Her body began to shake, and I knew that a climax was soon in coming. I zeroed in on her clit, causing her to shriek out in an explosive climax.

"Yes...yes...don't stop...please don't stop!" she begged as we worked on her fully aroused body. I continued to lap away at her pouting pussy, and Naomi was busy with her tongue and her hands, both working on her hot little chest. Glancing up at the two of them, I watched Naomi slide herself over her sister's face, her ass towards me.

Naomi had sat up on her knees, spreading her legs and pushing her pussy down at her sister's face. I stared at my girlfriend's back as she sat on top of her sister. Her back was slender, and her stomach flared in just above her hips. The soft dimples of her back made me groan to her, and I watched as she rocked her hips on her sister's face.

"Yeah Leah, lick me. Yes, just like that," she mumbled to Leah, who in turn was moaning into Naomi 's pussy while I licked her pussy. I had my hands on Leah 's legs, pushing them apart as I munched on her sweet little pussy.

The juice bubbled from her steaming little twat, and she shook in orgasm as the three of us played together. My cock was once again way past being hard, and I slid myself up to my knees as I prepared to enter her. I did not say anything to Naomi, who was enjoying her own sweet ride, but I slowly placed the head of my cock against Leah's puffy pussy lips.

"Unnggghhhh!!!" moaned Leah as she pulled her mouth from her sister's pussy. Naomi turned around to see that I was about to fuck her sister, and she quickly switched her position, turning her body around so that she was still on her sister's face, but facing me. "That looks so hot . . . go ahead and FUCK her," whispered Naomi to me, her nipples erect and sticking out from her chest. Looking between her legs, I could see that her mound was soaking wet and I could also make out Leah's lips and tongue as she dove back into her sister's muff.

"Yeah...fuck...tight...yeah," I grunted to them both as I shoved my cock into Leah's pussy. She was very hot and very tight, but she was also very wet and quite ready to be fucked. Naomi tilted her hips and leaned forward, kissing me and reaching down with her hand to massage Leah 's clit.

The combination of everything was too much for Leah, and she shrieked in an explosive climax. I felt her pussy clamp all around my cock, pulsing and throbbing around my length as it slowly slid into her hot little body.

"Oh fuck," I grunted as Naomi 's fingers slid down on either side of my shaft as it slowly entered her sister. There is nothing in this world like being touched by someone while you are fucking someone else. I was blown away by the sensations, and I drove my cock into Leah to the hilt.

Reaching for her legs, I lifted them up and pushed them back a little, forcing her pussy to open even more and opening her up for more of me. I began to thrust into her with my cock, pushing all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out. Naomi continued to rub both of us with her fingers, and an explosive climax was not too far away. "Yes, fuck her...fuck that hot little birthday pussy," moaned Naomi, happy to play the role of the leader while we all fucked. "Fuck that hot little cunt."

Her words spurred me on, and I drove deep and hard into Leah, her hot little pussy grabbing at my cock at every inch of the way. The three of us were a moaning, mumbling mess, and Naomi soon joined Leah with her own orgasmic shouts.

Sliding off of her sister's face, she laid down next to us, urging us on and rubbing herself as we fucked. Leah was covered in her sister's juice, and her face glistened up at me. Looking up at me, Naomi asked me to cum. I nearly exploded from her words, but I managed to hold off her a few more moments of pleasure.

"Cum for me, cum all over her," Naomi begged, Leah's face still wet and gleaming from her sister's pussy. "Fuck her and cum for me!"

I moved my hands to her sister's hips and drove into her rapid fire, very hard and very deep. Leah grunted back at me with each movement, and her tight little pussy exploded all over my length. As I felt my climax nearing, I ripped my cock from her twat and sat up between her legs.

"YES!!" screamed out Naomi, who quickly wrapped her hand around my cock and stroked me to climax, my cock shooting and spurting all over her little sister as she pumped me. Her hand ran up and down the length of my shaft several times, draining all the cum from my body, and directing it all over her little sister.

Leah grew silent and just laid there in a pleasurable trance, her body overcome by everything that had transpired. Naomi continued to pump my cock with her hand, her fingers now drooling with my cum. She did not stop until every drop was pulled from my body and splattered all over her little sister's body.

I sat there on my knees, my girlfriend's hand on my cock, and her naked little sister laying before me, her body covered with my cum. "Happy Birthday to YOU!"


	42. Back Seat Accident

"Hurry up Nena", I called exasperatedly up the stairs.

"I am coming, I am coming," was my answer.

We had just finished first place the week before in all our events for our swim team. As part of the celebration the coach had set up an unofficial get together at the water park. I mean unofficial only because the school was not going to be paying for it. Instead our coach set it up for us. Now I know that might seem strange to win in diving and then go celebrate with swimming but we were young and just loved swimming. Besides this was for fun no laps, critiquing form, or anything like that. The plan was to met at the school then our coach Mrs. Roberts and her husband would be taking the whole team in their car and van to the park. At least that was the plan if my sister Nena would hurry up.

Nena was my little sister and youngest in her class but do not let her age fool you she was really smart and an excellent diver. Nena was part of the reason we had done so well after all. Top that all off if she was not my sister I would have described has adorable and I was not the only one who thought that. Though she had never been on a date she had been asked out by many. Including my best friend Jack. She had declined all these invitations politely as possibly. Jack also let me know after he had been turned down that she had made it clear she wanted to date but was just not ready for it.

"Finally", I said as Nena came bouncing down the stairs.

"Oh, you fuss too much. We will probably be the first ones there any way", she said as we went out to the car.

Mother drove us to the school and just as Nena had said we were the first ones there. Well other then Mrs. and Mr. Roberts.

In about thirty minutes the rest of the team had shown up along with my buddy Jack and we were on our way. It felt a bit crowed. There was ten of us plus Mr. and Mrs. Roberts making twelve which was just enough to fit in the seven seat van and five seat car.

Once on the road Jack began showing me his newest Pokemon deck. Some how I think he was even trying to impress my sister. I am not sure he realized that was not something that would have ever impressed her. I had dabbled with Pokemon cards but nothing like Jack. As he was explaining some new special card, I honestly could only remember it was yellow, I tried my best to follow along. About that time we came to every ones favorite part of the road. There were multiple little hills spaced out far enough that if you went fast enough it was like a roller coaster. You went up one and down the other and you would get butterflies. Every one always liked this as a child and still enjoyed it now. It was one of those places cops liked to hang out and catch teenagers speeding because of it.

Only other thing worth point out along the rather eventful trip was the road consturction. I thought there would be delays because of it. Luckily not however; there was one orange sign placed that said "Bump" and they were not kidding. Jack still going on about his Pokemon had been about to put them up when we hit the bump and he dropped the deck and they went all over the place. I must admit I found it hilarious seeing the deck go flying. None laughed harder then Jessica. Despite her laughter she was kind and helped pick them up. She was prone to giggling, always had been. One of the cutest things about her was her laughing which I liked a lot, and her smile, and her kindness, and her cute face, and well I had a crush on her.

We finally arrived and check in. We all got a locker to put our stuff in as usual and we all got into our swim suits. Today would be a bit different for us. As we were not training or at an event we did not have to wear our uniform swim suits. That was why today I was wearing red swim briefs. They fit differently then my normal full body suit but I had a nice swimmer's body I did not mind showing off. As expected no one else was wearing their usual swim wear either. The rest of the guys were wearing jammers or trunks but the girls were wearing some fine suits. They were all wearing two piece suits including my sister. Nothing too reveling no bikinis or anything but they were looking good. Most of the time I could control my little man because of the tight suit I typically wore and the more modest dress of the girls. I figured it would be pretty much the same here and for the most part it was. Despite the sexy outfits on the girls I managed to contain myself rather easily. Until Mrs. Roberts showed up. When she came out I think all of the guys were taken by surprise. It was no secret that she was one of the hottest teachers in the school and we had all seen her swim suit during practice but today was not practice. For today she had on one of the smallest red string bikini's I had ever seen. I had to look away and take a deep breath or every one would know what I was thinking. Once I had regained some sense of control I looked again and damn she was hot.

I would have kept staring but I did not dare sport a tent in front of everyone here. To distract myself I went straight to the water slide. I was not the only one headed there. I saw Jessica head that way as well. As I said I had a crush on her but had never asked her out. Maybe I was just turned on but my confidence was up and in that moment when I saw her I decided I would ask her out. Well not just yet but hopefully by the end of the day.

She was beautiful and today she was showing just how pretty she was. She wore a two piece modest green suit with silver trim which did a great job of highlighting her smooth long legs and plump breasts. I was feeling confident and I made a point of letting her know.

"Well that looks nice", I said. No I am not the greatest for making complements I admit but, I have found you do not need to make great ones to start a conversation.

"Why thank you. What is that you are wearing?", she giggled.

"Oh this old thing? Why it is only for special occasions and only special people get to see it," I replied.

She laughed, "it is pretty special alright."

From there we hit it off pretty well and ended up spending most of the day together. In retrospect it was my own fault. My recommendation for anyone going in a tight fitting swimsuit is to rub one out before hand. It makes it a lot easier to control. Near the end we wound up in a silly game. It was basically just a water fight where anything goes. I ended up brushing one of Jessica's tits while trying to dunk her. It was of course an accident the first time. I am not so sure about the second and the rest I know were not. The thing is she did not seem to mind. In fact I had the feeling she was enjoying it when she started exposing herself to it and even started grabbing at me. I am not sure where it would have ended if we were the only ones there. Unfortunately it came to an end when she surfaced after diving under to evade me and started swimming away giggling.

"What is so funny?", I inquired.

"I think I am getting out for now before I have a wardrobe malfunction too," she said with a wink.

I looked down and saw my erection poking out the side of my briefs. I was mortified and tried to correct it but it would not fit back inside. I spent the next few minutes trying to keep covered while my second head calmed down enough to cover up. Not a moment too soon either. The instant I had it tucked away Mrs. Robbins showed up in her bikini, almost making it spring out again, and called it a day and to start packing up.

Since the trip was not a very long one after a brief shower to rinse off we gathered at the cars, most of us myself included still wearing our swim suits. I had put my shirt on but a few towels on the seat was all we needed and we were ready to go. As the last of us got in and we were about to leave when disaster struck. Mrs. Robert's van would not start.

Found out later that the starter died although that did not help at the time. We now had only one car and eleven people to get home. Since it seemed the van would have to be towed the only way home was to either somehow get rides which would take at least 30 minutes just to arrive if they were available at all or to pile up in the car. We decided that the trip would be short enough, although crowded, it would be simpler to just pile in. Mr. Roberts was the only one who stayed as he would need to wait for the tow truck meaning there were eleven of us for a car meant for five.

As for the rest of us saying it was very crowded would be an understatement. Pilling into that car would be a trick any circus clown would have been proud of. Mrs. Roberts was up front along with two others on the front passenger seat since it was a clutch we could not fit any one else up front. This meant that there were eight people in the back seat. Three on each end and two in the middle again to give the clutch some room. I was on the bottom of the three behind the driver with my sister on top of me and Jessica on top of her. Since Mrs. Roberts needed room to drive she could not move her seat forward all that much making my spot easily the most crowed part of the car. We probably should have thought the seating arrangement out better. I know for sure if we had what happened that trip home would never have happened.

As we started off things began to shift around as every one got into the most comfortable position they could given the circumstances. It was not thirty seconds after we started moving, even before leaving the parking lot, that I felt my sister's tight little ass start to rub my crotch. It could hardly be helped of course but there I was trying to prevent myself from getting a hard on like earlier and then to have my crotch rubbed by my little sister's butt. I took a deep breath and figured it would not last long after all we were just settling in for the ride home. Nope, little by little I was getting harder and I could not even adjust myself as I said it was crowded, I could not even move my arms and they were not in a position to help. As I felt my cock get harder and harder I felt were it was going.

Shit, I thought to myself. If I got any more aroused here my penis was going to be exiting my swim briefs again. Slightly panicked now I pushed with my feet and my hips the best I could to get my hips out from under my sister as much as possible. This gave me only about two finger's width more room which actually turned out to be a bad thing. This gave my cock more room to get out and it did. It was completely out of my swim briefs although not fully erect yet. Mean while every one else noticed the extra room I had created and had no problem taking it for themselves. My sister was pushed back against my free cock. I am pretty sure this is when she first noticed something was wrong as she let out little, "huh"? As bad as it was at this point things would have just been awkward from here to the end of the trip. My cock was almost completely erect but was pined between my left leg and my sister's left butt check and it would have stayed there I bet but here both my sister and I made a mistake.

"Sis", I whispered into her ear. "Can I get some more room? I have a, uhh, slight problem."

"I noticed", she said thoroughly disgusted. I could not blame her for being upset but she gave ground as best she could. It was just enough for my cock to slip out from between her check and my leg to between her checks.

"Fuck", I said much louder then I had meant.

"What's wrong?", answered Mrs. Roberts.

"Oh, nothing its just I think I am pinching a nerve and could use some more room", I lied quickly. That should help right?

"Oh I am sorry. Give him a bit more room if you can please?", she asked the group. Immediately we got the little room both my sister and I were desperate for but it was too late and did not really help. Now fully erect my cock had caught on the cloth of my sister's swimsuit and the tip of my cock began to ever so slightly rub the side of her pussy. Unbelievable here I was in the back seat of an over crowed car with my own cock rubbing up against the pussy of my little sister with my swim team right next to me.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry...", I kept saying in a repeated whisper to my sister.

"You are so dead", was her reply. I could hear the anger in her voice but I also heard the fear and the panic there too.

This lasted maybe another minute all the while the movement provided form the road moved me up and down the slit to my sister's pussy and little by little moved the fabric of her swimsuit to the side giving more access then a brother should ever have to his little sister's clit.

Then we hit a stop light. Holy hell that was enough to move the fabric of her swimsuit completely out of the way. I even managed to probe her pussy and half of the head went in. Yep I was completely lined up with her tight little pussy and there was nothing either of us could do to stop what we each knew was going to happen sooner or later. At this point I was desperately fighting my self to keep from just ramming my self in her and just start fucking her but I was determined to keep my self from doing that for as long as possible. After all I was still quite aware how taboo it would be for me to have sex with my sister. It would be wrong, it be in public, it would be without consent, it would be right now.

Bump.

That same bump that had knocked Jack's Pokemon cards to the floor on the way down to the pool park now knocked my cock all the way up my sister's silk smooth pussy. What happened then? Well I came of course. I had been edging on horny all day and had not even relived my self in over a week. Remember my advice about rubbing one out before wearing tight fitting swim suits. I am pretty sure that would have helped here too but as it was I could not help my self. I let out the biggest load of cum I can remember right into my dear little sister's tender womb. Jet after jet balls deep, the whole thing went in and went on and on. I was lost for words and the look on my face would have been priceless I am sure, wide eyes moth a gap in horror and pleasure. I did see my sister's though and that is with me to this day. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face was crunched up in pain not physical pain but emotional pain. I saw the tears she was trying to hold back and the look of utter defeat and dismay.

"What did you do?" her voice cracked in a whisper.

No one heard, no one knew. They were all busy talking and had not noticed anything amiss. They were still going on about the bump some one was shouting about hitting their head on the ceiling I could careless who. I had no answer for Nena.

"Oh my god Nena. I. I. I. I didn't mean to," I stammered.

It was not over yet though. This was only the 10 minute mark of our 30 minute ride. I was still sold even after letting the biggest load of cum in my life into my sister. Nena, still holding back tears sat on my cock for a moment before trying to lift herself off of my steel rod. She pushed as much as she could and I even tried to help her by pressing my self into the back of the seat as much as possible. We got very close if only we could have managed another centimeter. The head of my cock was out for the most part it was merely parting her sweet pussy lips at this point but not enough to throw off the aim. This was another mistake of ours although, it might not have mattered much. Since my cock had not completely dislodged itself it did a great job plugging Nena's pussy, nothing leaked out. The problem with this, if we had just stayed balls deep after I came in her we could have possibly finished the ride with nothing else happening but, since we had attempted to dislodge ourselves this let all my cum flow down her vaginal walls fully lubricating her. Although I had gone in nearly dry, except what ever water we had from the pool, from here on it would be a smooth ride.

This all happened within a few seconds but there was a lot going on. After Nena had attempted to pull her self off of me and, we had come so close, she was pushed. After all when over crowded, people do not simply let others push them around. They tend to push back and back down my rod she went. I know she was frustrated but this was not going to stop her. She tried again and did not even get off the head of my cock the second time before getting pushed back down. She tried a third time and by the fourth time it was clear she was losing ground. Every time she tried she made less progress then the time before. On her fifth attempt she only got about three fourths the way off and by the sixth attempt she must have realized what she was doing and what was happening. She was now fucking me unintentionally while trying to get her self free. Once she realized this she froze and tensed every muscle in her body in attempt to stop any movement. Oh, she was angry she would have to ride this out with my cock fully impaling her until I went limp or else she would end up fucking me in a vain effort to get free. Nena had decided on riding it out.

"You fucking bastard", Nena whispered venomously, "you are so dead".

"Not my fault," I pleaded "how could I have known?"

"You did not even try to get out of me."

"Yes I did". This was true I had tried to get out of her although I do admit I might not have tried as hard as she had except on that first attempt and I had stop trying to help altogether by the third one once I knew it was not going to work. She had been the one who kept trying and now she was sitting on my cock squeezing it as hard as she could with her pussy just to keep it from moving. I was still at full erection but the unintended fucking and the squeezing of her pussy were doing nothing for calming me. In fact I started to feel myself building up again as the drive continued. Despite her best efforts we still had grinding and a bit of up and down movement just from the crowded car and the road. After several minutes Nena was getting tired and her vice grip started to slip for moments and then we would have all kinds of movement. Although small I am sure when you are trying not to move at all even the smallest movements feel huge. In these momentary lapses in grip I would get spikes in pleasure and panic. I was building up again and was going to cum in her again. The second time would be worse because this one would be driven completely by fucking my sister not an accident.

It must have been during one of these lapses in my sister's grip when she started getting pleasure too. Although not intended on her part either. She fought with herself to keep from cumming as well. She tried to hold us locked in place as best she could but just could not keep the pressure up long enough to stave off the inevitable. Then we hit the hills.

We did not see them coming and honestly we had both forgotten about them with our minds on trying not to cum into each other and all. The first hill when we it hit gave every one in the car a surprise except for the ones up front who saw it coming. For Nena and I though it was a whole different experience. Have you ever had butterfly's in your stomach when having sex? Probably not but I will tell you it is amazing and terrifying. That first hill gave us two full length strokes we could not have stopped even if we wanted to. I know this because we did try stopping the strokes. My sister tensed up again and I tried to press my self into the seat. It did not help. It was pure pleasure for both of us although neither of us wanted it. The second hill was not a surprise but felt even better then the first. We were now fully fucking because of these hills of joy. There was no stopping it, up and down. I was getting dangerously close to cumming and there would be no chance of stopping it. Nena it turns out was in the same situation. She had been fighting back her orgasm for a few minutes and these hills were too much. I was about to cum for the second time in my sister's tender womb and I did not know if I should warn her or not. Would it make any difference if she knew I was going to cum or not? After all either way I was not going to be able to stop it. I decided against it figuring she would be too angry. Better to just ride it out. On our last hill I could not hold back any longer and exploded into Nena's pussy for the second time in the last 30 minutes. I am not sure if my second eruption into my sister is what put her over the edge or if she just could not hold back any longer either but she came right after me. I know she had an orgasm and a powerful one because of how she was shacking. While I was pumping wave after wave of cum into her juicy womb I felt her vaginal walls clamp down and start trembling meanwhile her whole body was shivering. I was not the only one who noticed her reaction.

"Are you alright there Nena?" inquired Jessica.

"Oh, I am fine," Nena breathed "just a sudden cold spell I'll be fine".

"Oh, alright, well we are nearly to your place. You two are going to be the first ones out you know," Jessica replied.

I had forgotten about that. We would be the first ones out because of our location in town. They would simply drop us off at the house. No need to go back to the school since this route would go right by our house. I am not sure if Nena was concerned or not. She did not seem to care about anything at the time and was still riding out her orgasm. Although her body had stop shivering her virgin would still have tremors every few seconds. There was some good news at this point at least. My cock had finally started to calm down slowly growing limp. Although my cock never left Nena's pussy until we arrived home, it was fully flaccid once we did. I am not sure why but after her orgasm and once I had gone limp, Nena was either too tired, felt too defeated, saw no point in it, or maybe some of all of the above but, she did not try to get off my cock once after her orgasm.

Once we arrived Jessica opened the door and hopped out only too eager to stretch. Nena kept her legs together as much as possible and covered her crotch as discreetly as she could with out drawing attention as she pivoted on my flaccid cock that was still lodged in her pussy. She got up slowly and now that my hands were free I was ready and was able to stuff my cock into my swim briefs without anyone seeing a thing. It was probably just as well that we had not separated since it kept most of the fluids in. As Nena got up I got a view of her pussy briefly and saw it dripping. Nena was quick here though and covered her modesty with her hand and moved the fabric back into place while catching the dripping cum. We had done it. We managed to get out of the car without leaving a trace and no one seeing a thing. We got our things out while the rest rearranged themselves with the newly vacated spots. Soon they were packed in again and we waved our good byes.

Once the car was out of sight Nena lost it. She let out a terrible shriek that was full of pain, anger, and sorrow. Nena dropped on her hands and knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. I could not have felt more guilt in my whole life and doubt I ever will again. Here I had practically rapped my little sister and hurt her more then I could imagine and the evidence was plainly visible. My cum visibly leaking from her swim suit now and about to drip to the ground. I stood there confused as my sister cried watching in terrible fascination as the glob of my own cum dripped from my sister's no longer virgin pussy. Once my cum finally reached the ground I figured I should do something.

"Nena, I am.." I never got to finish.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" she shrieked again. "Just leave me alone."

And I did. For a full week we did not speak. Unless we had to we did not even occupied the same room. If either of us entered a room with the other we would either turn around and leave or the other would vacate the room. During that week I spoke with Jessica a few times. Her flirting clearly indicating she hoped I would ask her out. Believe me I wanted to and I would have but it just did not seem right to start dating right after what happened between Nena and me. I had to make sure to resolve the issue with my sister. I am not sure we could but at least enough to put it behind us. I was thinking about talking to Nena that day but she beat me to it.

"My period started today," she said.

She was far to causal in how she said it. I however flipped when I heard this. "Wait what! You mean this whole time you could have been pregnant?" I said in disbelief.

She was not pleased with my response either. She glared at me with her response, "of course you idiot. You cam inside me. That is how babies are made."

"No, I know, I mean, what," I could not get my thoughts across. "Um, what I mean is I thought you took a pill or something."

"I do not have birth control. I was a virgin until you raped me." she said critically.

The word rape was a bit harsh I thought but I could not really argue with it. "Look I am sorry, I truly am but it was an accident. If you got pregnant it would be just as big a problem for me as it would be for you. If you were afraid you could have been pregnant you should have told me."

Nena was taken aback by this. "You mean it? You would have helped?"

My turn to be angry. "Of course I would have! Don't you know me at all?"

"Sorry," she said.

I let out a sigh, "it's ok. It's over now."

"I guess," she said as she looked away. She was clearly still depressed with the whole affair. I could not blame her. So was I but what else could we do?

Next few days things did not really go back to normal but they did get better. We did not avoid each other any more but it was still uncomfortable to talk with one another. It was maybe thee or four days later that inspiration struck. Was it a great idea? Maybe not but I had to try. I spent the day picking up a few things, not all easy to get mainly due to being too nervous but I managed. When I was ready though I approached Nena again.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?", Nena called from her room.

"Its me. Can I come in?" I asked.

There was a long pause before she answered, "fine, come in."

I walked in and found Nena sitting cross legged on her bed and her arms folded. She was not hostile but she was not pleased to see me. I pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"What do you want," she said.

"I want to talk about what happened," I said.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hold up, hear me out," I continued.

"Make it quick," she demanded.

"Can we both agree it was a bad experience for the both of us?" I asked.

She did not answer. Instead she gave me a look that suggest the answer was so obvious I was stupid to have asked. Not the way I had planed the conversation but I had to ask. "Look I know I hurt you. Losing your virginity by being forced to ride your brother in the back seat of a crowed car is not the way you or anyone would have expected to lose it. It is certainly not how I had expected to lose my virginity."

Nena's face softened at that. Perhaps she had not thought about my virginity.

I continued, "its true. I would have expected the occasion of my first time to be more special then forced copulation with my sister. I am not going to lie though. The body enjoyed it, even yours did, but not by choice."

She glared at me again her anger flaring and was about to say something when I quickly cut her off. "That is why I am here though. I don't want your first time or mine to be remembered as a horrible and traumatic experience."

"Too late for that," she scoffed.

"Perhaps so but that doesn't mean we can't do something about it", I said.

"O'really?" she quipped. "And what do you think you can do about it? Got a time machine?" Her sarcasm and disbelief in a solution was so strong I almost lost confidence in the idea entirely. I paused and almost gave it up. I was about ready to leave when I remember how crushed I was when I saw my cum dripping from her used pussy and how she cried.

I took a deep breath, "why don't we do it again? Only this time we do it right."

The silence was painful but I waited. Nena's mouth was slightly a gap as her wide eyes simply bore holes in me. I crossed my arms and maintained as straight a face as possible and refused to lose eye contact.

Eventually she shook her self and blinked rapidly several times. Pulling her gaze away she asked in a squeaky voice, "what?"

I remembered to start breathing again when I replied, "I am saying our first time was a terrible experience and we should fix it by having sex properly." I had finally said it, that wonderful and terrible three letter 'S' word.

Nena's wit returned at the mention of the word sex. "Oh how noble," she said feigning helplessness. "A brother 'accidentally' cums in his little sister and to say sorry graciously offers to do so again." After ending the charade she followed up with, "what the fuck is wrong with you. You didn't get enough the first time? Can't wait to bang your sister again? Fucking disgusting."

The words were harsh but I had expected them. I really wanted her to understand. I spoke slowly and clearly making sure to keep eye contact and as I spoke I started leaning in. "Of course not. Do you think I ask this 'lightly'? Do you really think I don't 'realize' what I am asking? I even got condoms and birth control to make it 'safe'. I have thought about it. A lot. It is not about whether you say yes or no. It is about letting you know what I am willing to do to make it right."

She turned away and laughed half heartedly while I tried to maintained my composure. She looked at me again and turned away and repeated this a few times while her laughter died down. Until she finally looked at me and said in almost a whisper, "you're serious?"

"I am," was all I said.

Nena held a fist over her mouth and stared at the ground with her other arm crossed tightly a crossed her chest. After a moment of silence she spoke and said, "I will have to think about it."

"Of course," I said as I got up and left. Once back in my own room I collapsed and found my whole body was trembling from the experience. I could not believe I had actually asked such a ludicrous thing. I had accomplished what I had set out to do though. I had let her know how I felt and gave her the option to do the same. I however was satisfied with where it was. I honestly had not ever expected or planned on her ever accepting the offer since it was really just the offer itself that was the real solution.

Things went back to normal for me after that. I felt great. I was even going to ask Jessica out. Problem was Nena was worse then ever while she contemplated my offer. I was surprised it was taking her so long to tell me 'no' but I waited. I was sure she would feel better about it once she finally told me but after three days Nena had still not spoken to me. I was starting to get a bit worried that perhaps it had been a bad idea after all. That third night I recall walking past her room and hearing her on the phone. I am not sure who she was speaking with but she sounded depressed. "I would like but I am not ready," I heard her say. I sighed and went to my room. Maybe I should talk to her again I thought. Hours later she finally came to me with her answer.

I did not even hear her enter my room. I jumped when I heard her speak. Not because it was loud but because she was so close to me when she did. She was actually almost whispering.

"Does your offer still stand?" Nena asked.

"Woah, you startled me," I said. Nena however did not move and just looked at me expectantly with the most vulnerable expression I had ever seen.

I straighten up, cleared my throat and answered earnestly as possible, "yes it is." I honestly expected her to simply thank me for caring so much and then tell me no. That was sort of the plan all along. However that is not what she did.

She dropped her gaze and softly said, "lets do it then."

I started choking despite the fact that I had not eaten or drank anything in the last hour. But choke I did. I started coughing, my eyes started watering up, and I could not breathe. When I finally started breathing again I noticed the look of concern on Nena's face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am fine," I crocked.

She was worried but not necessarily for my health with her next question, "you were serious, weren't' you?"

"I was, I am, I just didn't think you would take me up on it," I replied.

"Well I am," she said as she straightened up a bit and held my gaze her confidence returning a little. "As crazy as it sounds, I think you right."

I did not know what to say. I opened and closed my mouth a few time before she interjected. "Saturday," she said.

"What," I asked too slow to catch on to what she was asking.

"Mom and dad will be gone most of the day," she elaborated.

"But that is in two days," I said.

"Yep," she said. She looked as scared as I felt though I bet I looked just as scared.

The next two days flew by. You might think the prospect of sex had me excited but it was the opposite. I was dreading it. I had truly meant it. I had the condoms and the morning after pills, hell I even shaved my nethers for the occasion. Anything I thought that might help. The truth was I was scared I would screw it up for her. What if it actually just made things worse?

I woke up early for a Saturday but I stayed in bed as long as possible. Our parents left around noon but made sure we were both out of bed to see them off. They would not be home until well after 9:00 they said. It was now or never I guess. With our parents gone it was just me and my sister standing there at the door. I felt I should say something.

"Shall we?" I asked lamely.

"I suppose so," Nena said with just as little enthusiasm as me.

We trudged our way to my room. When we got there I did not really know what else to do so I took off my shirt. Nena appeared equally confused and after looking at me for a moment she finally took her shirt off too revealing a blue bra. I then fumbled with my belt and slowly took off my pants revealing my best pair of red boxers. They made me look good and I liked wearing them but at that moment I did not feel that good. Nena followed suit and pulled down her pants revealing her sheer blue panties. I did not even know she had something like that. I could see right through them and see her shaved pussy. She must have shaved for the occasion as well or maybe she always kept it shaved for swimming. I know I always kept mine at least trimmed to keep pubs from poking out. She did look very pretty though she was clearly embarrassed and blushing. We kept stealing glances at each other but would avert our gaze when we were caught looking. She did look hot and despite how awkward it felt I start forming a tall tent in my boxers. When Nena saw this her eyes went wide and she turned around. After a moment she then started unclipping her bra and let it fall to the floor. I dropped my boxers to the floor and saw her do the same with her panties. She turned back to face me blushing deeply. She held one arm over her breasts and the other over her pussy.

"Well let me see. It is not like we can do this without seeing each other," I said.

"Yeah, I guess not," she whispered still covering her self and avoiding eye contact.

I stepped closer, "come on" I said encouragingly trying to sound more cheerful then I felt.

"Ok," she said and slowly uncovered her perky breasts and smooth pussy.

"You look amazing, beautiful, truly you do," I said smiling. It is true she was stunning and looked like she was pulled right out of a wet dream but my complement still felt hollow to me.

"I guess this is it," she said as she climbed onto the bed.

"I guess so," I replied.

She sat on the bed cross-legged while I opened a condom and slipped it on. I got on the bed with her. Nena then laid down and slowly opened her legs for me. I straddled her and leaned over as I lined my cock up with my sister's pussy. When my cock touched her pussy she jumped back a bit.

"You ok? We don't have to do this," I said.

"No, it is ok, it was just unexpected," she replied.

I leaned in again and made contacted. Nena did not jump this time. She tighten her hands into fists and closed her eyes fast and waited for me to enter. I was lined up ready to go but it just did not feel right. We were lying to ourselves. We thought this would make it better and were both to afraid to say we were not enjoying it. I got off, sat down, and took the condom off as my hard cock deflated.

"This isn't right," I said.

Nena let out a sigh of relief, opened her eyes, and then sat next to me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't need to pretend. This is awful," I told her. "The whole point of this was so we could have sex and do it right but everything about this feels wrong."

"Well what do we do?" she asked.

"Do you still want to do this?" I asked.

"Well we have come this far," she stated. "We should try again. Maybe just not now."

I turned to her and smiled. The first smile in two days that felt real. I then put my arm around her and pulled her toward me. She reciprocated my embrace putting her head on my chest. We just held one another in silence enjoying an intimate and unexpected connection. I did not want it to end and I am not sure how long we stayed that way but at some point I noticed we were both still completely naked.

I looked at her and smiled, "you know you really are pretty."

She looked up and said, "really?"

"Really," I said.

She snuggled in even more. We sat there and once more I am not sure for how long. Eventually though it would have to end and I had an idea how.

"Why don't we put our clothes on and go swimming?" I asked.

She beamed at me, "you know what? That sounds like a great idea."

In less then 10 minutes we were dress and heading out the door. We did not have a means of transportation so we walked. Not the water park from earlier but just to the school. The pool was open to the public most of the time outside of school hours even if it was about a 30 minute walk. We were even back to our old selves on the walk, laughing and talking like we use to. Actually I think we were closer then we had ever been. We had a blast at the pool even if we did tease one another for wearing the same swim wear that started this in the first place. It was all in good fun. Something neither of us would have expected.

We only left the pool hours later when they started shutting down. Neither of us had eaten for the day either and by this point we were starving. Instead of walking home to eat which would be another 30 minutes we took a slight detour for dinner that night. The sun was getting low in the sky by the time we had finished. Outside I asked Nena where she would like to go next.

"Well I don't know about you, but I plan on going home and having a shower," she said.

"Oh, and what then?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

Nena gave me a peck on the check and winked, "I am sure we will think of something."

It was deep twilight by the time we arrived home and the night had started by the time we finished our showers. I had been watching TV while waiting for Nena to come out. She had just finished drying her hair when she entered the living room. I turned off the TV and greeted her.

Looking at the clock Nena said, "you know we still have at least an hour before mom and dad return."

"And I think I know just how to spend it," I said as I got up and started lighting candles.

"Candles? You mean right here?" she said surprised.

"Why not?" I said as I finished lighting the candles. "You said we had an hour and we do have the whole place to ourselves until then." It was a spur of the moment decision but I could tell she like the idea too.

I took off my shirt and tossed it to the floor and stepped closer. Nena was quick on the uptake and soon did the same. She was blushing just like earlier only this time she was smiling. She lifted her hands and started to undo her blue bra like earlier as well when I stopped her, inspired yet again.

"Wait, let me," I said.

She did not protest. I approached and cupped one of her breasts. She shivered at my touch and closed her eyes. I slowly massaged her tit through the fabric of her bra for a moment then traced my finger's around her back. I pulled her in closer taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. Her eyes were still closed as I started to work on the straps. My inexperienced fingers fumbled but I was in no hurry. I had been concentrating on the task to the point I had not even noticed my sister getting closer. When I finally had the strap off I dropped her bra and was greeted by a tender kiss.

A warm glow emanated from her lips through my whole body down to my toes. I closed my eyes savoring it while embracing Nena and returning the kiss. So soft and warm I could have stayed like that forever but I knew we could not do that. I am still not sure who did it first but one of us parted their lips and extended their tongue. The kiss quickly intensified as we discovered this new trick. We soon broke off the kiss painting but wanting more then air.

We were soon back at it. While we kissed I started undoing her pants and she did the same with mine. My shorts were lose and fell the floor easily not so with Nena's. I broke the kiss and drew my hands down her sides to assist her out of the tight fitting shorts. Once I got them off her hips they slipped to the floor and she delicately stepped out of them. The sheer blue panties from earlier were even prettier then I remember.

Nena could not help but smile wide while she blushed. Defiantly the shy type but to her credit she was trying to not let that get to her. She twirled about showing off figure which was more then enough for me. I wasted no more time with my own underwear and freed my very eager cock. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it but she continued to smile and blush. Less gentile then intended but not rough I sat Nena on the couch where she quickly pulled up her legs and held them together with her hand. While trying to pry her hands off her legs so I could get her legs apart it occurred to me I was being rougher then I meant. I stopped and looked at my sister who looked as nervous as could be. She may have been smiling but her eyes said she was scared.

"Are you sure about this," I said while I still had the will power to stop.

She did not answer instead she looked up at me then back down to my pulsing cock. Slowly she relaxed and took her hands off her legs. She covered her face with her hands as I grasped her panties and slowly removed them. I mounted and prepared to enter when I realized I did not have a condom.

"Damn it, I need to get a condom," I told her.

"No," she said hastily. "I don't think I can go through with this if we have to start again. Just go for it."

"Alright," I said. I did have pills as a back up after all.

I rubbed the tip of my cock along her smooth slit a few times lubricating the both of us before lining myself up. She still had her eyes covered with her hands when I started to press in. I pushed slowly but firmly and had just managed to get the tip in. Something seemed to be preventing us from going further. It could not have been her hymn since that had not even been an issue weeks back. What ever it was though it was not going to stop me. I pushed a little bit more and suddenly found myself balls deep. We both took in a sharp breath at this sudden deep penetration. I could not believe the sight before me. My sister madly blushing, covering her eyes with her brother's cock stuffed deep in her pussy. She looked adorable and lovely and the whole situation too intoxicating and exhilarating for me. I exploded and deposited the first load of fresh serum into my sister's womb.

She parted her fingers and allowed one eye to peek through as she felt her uterus flooded with cum. "Did you just cum?" she asked alarmed.

"Um, I couldn't help it," I said stupidly. "But I can keep going." It was true though. Even after blowing my load I was still horny and hard as hell.

"I can't believe you just did that. You better be able to keep going," she chided.

"Sorry," was all I said as I started to slowly withdraw. Right before pulling the head out I sank myself right back in. Nena sighed in pleasure as I re-entered. I repeated the process a few times picking up the pace. Nena was still covering her eyes, as cute as it was I knew she was missing out by doing so.

"You can look you know," I prompted.

She bit her lip and slightly shook her head. While still driving into her I took her hands and pulled them from her face. She resisted but not strongly however; even after removing her hands she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Come on, you need to see," I encouraged her again.

Slowly but surely she opened her eyes and looked at her well filled pussy. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened the longer she started at my cock as I repeatedly penetrated her pussy. Overwhelmed by the sight after only watching for a few seconds her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body began shaking in waves of ecstasy as her orgasm took her. I did not stop for her and continued to pound her extending the orgasm. Nena was out of breath and her eyes wild by the time she stopped quivering. Only then did I stop my relentless barrage on her pussy. Still on the edge I allowed both of us to calm down. Not for too long though.

Dismounting, a thin stream of cum leaked from her lips. A beautiful sight to be sure but we were not done yet. "We still have time, it is your turn," I said to Nena.

"Hmmm, my turn?" she asked still a bit hazy.

"Ya, you're on top this time," I said as I helped her up.

She brought her legs together closing her pussy lips as she stood. Just as well that she did or we may have made a real mess on the couch. Even so it did not prevent the small stream from running down her inner thigh. Feeling the stream running down her leg she grabbed it with her hand. Lifting her hand and examining the combined fluids she started blushing again. Not knowing what to do with it she smeared it over her citreous and up around the top of her pussy where her pubs would have been. After seeing her glistening pussy I could not wait to get back inside. I took my spot on the couch, still warm from my sister and prompted Nena to follow.

Hard to believe after all this she was still so shy. Eventually she mounted me and gingerly guided my slippery cock to her wet entrance. I probed trying to get deeper but she held herself too high for my reach. Frustrated I grabbed her hips and pulled her down my rod. She let out a gasp of surprise and held me down as she adjusted. After a brief pause she leaned forward placing her hands on my chest and started ascending. Right as I was about to slip out she sat back down engulfing my cock once more. After three slow strokes she began picking up the pace and in less then a minute was truly riding me. My climax approached as she rode me out and I let her know.

"Not yet," she said as she redoubled her efforts. Despite her shyness she was ridding me with all the tenacity of bull rider. I did not fair much better and began bucking as she rode. Unable to hold back any longer my balls clenched as I filled her cervix yet again. Feeling the hot jets filling her Nena arched her back and threw her head back as she came with me. Totally spent my cock finally started wilting but it never left her. She collapsed on top of me and gave me a quick kiss before nuzzling my ear. We stayed like that for a while before either of us spoke.

"So that is what sex is meant to be," Nena said with a satisfied smile.

"I didn't know it was that good either," I replied.

"Well..." she said but we were interrupted by headlights coming in through the window.

"Shit!" we said in unison. Our parents were home. We got up in a hurry. My cock dislodging itself from my sister's pussy unleashing a river of cum. She quickly stopped it from landing on the couch or the floor with her hand.

"Quick I need something to clean this up with," she said frantically.

I grabbed the first thing I could find, her sheer blue panties. She did not seem to care and quickly blotted up the cum. We could hear the car doors closing. Any moment now they would be coming in. What would they do if they found their son and daughter naked in the living room dripping with cum? Neither of us wanted to find out. We grabbed our clothes and bolted from the room still naked. None too soon either. I had just ran the corner when the door opened.

"Were home," called our mother.

"Be right down," I called back trying to dress in my room. Nena had gone for the bathroom and I could hear running water as she tried to clean up. I doubt she had time enough to do more then wash her hands by the time we were back in the living room. I also would have liked to know if she had put her panties back on or not but did not have long to ponder it.

"You two alright? You are painting," observed our father.

"And what is with the candles?" asked our mother.

"What? No, we are fine," lied my sister none to convincingly.

Luckily our parents did not really care. "What ever," replied our dad. "Hope you two behaved yourselves."

Oh, if they only knew.

I did not get a chance to speak with my sister until the next day when I brought her the morning after pills.

"Thank god," she said as I handed them over. "I was afraid you didn't really have any."

"They were hard to get but I was prepared for that. I was not prepared for our parents walking in though," I said.

She grimaced at the thought, "ya, that was kind of close," she agreed. "Listen, thank you for last night. I feel a lot better."

"Oh, you're welcome," I said awkwardly. What does one say after being thanked fucking their sister? I sure did not know. "Maybe we can do it again some time," I said hopefully.

She just looked at me for a moment before replying, "no, I don't think so. It was good. Actually it was great but we are siblings. We can't do that."

"Oh," I said a bit dejected. It made sense. We had shared a moment, an intimate moment, but it was over now.

"Besides," she said as she started blushing again. "I think I am going to start dating."

"What really?" I said surprised. "Who?"

"Jack. He asked me again a few days ago," she continued. "It was one of the reasons I took you up on your offer actually."

"Wait so a few days ago it was Jack you were talking to? And after that you decided to have sex with me?" I said putting pieces together.

"Ya..." she whispered unable to look at me. "I have wanted to go out with him for a while but I have been too scared and after the car incident I felt like damaged goods."

"You are not damaged goods," I told her.

"Maybe not but I am not a virgin either," she said blushing.

Neither of us said anything for a long while. After thinking it over I decided it was probably for the best though.

"Well Jack is a good guy," I said. "And I have been wanting to ask Jessica out any way."

"You two looked cute, you really should ask her," Nena agreed.

So we both started dating, Nena with my buddy Jack and me with Jessica. Would Nana and I ever go at it again? Probably not but that does not mean it was an impossibility.


	43. My exhibitionist girlfriend

Hi Readers, I am back with a true story of my new girlfriend Neeta who really got happy when i told her my fantasy of seeing her enjoying in a public place with strangers. We made the plan and Neeta smiled at me as she posed in the middle of the living room. Her long legs seemed even longer as they rose from her heels to the hem of the tight, short skirt. The fitted silk blouse clung to her body and the open buttons showed a good portion of her large tits. She bent at the waist and allowed the weight of those beautiful tits to swing and show that she was not wearing a bra. Then she whirled around to face away from me and bent over again. This lifted the hem of the skirt to show that nothing covered he tight ass and shaved pussy. The skirt and blouse was all that she wore, if you didn't count the broad smile.

"I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be if you are sure that you want me to show my tits and pussy to strangers." She grinned.

I smiled at her and gave her one last chance to back out and reminded her that having sex along the way was also in the plan. She slowly slid the skirt up to show her shaved pussy and said, "You will owe me a good fucking when we get back here. The thought of showing my body to strangers already has me hot and after I actually do it, and maybe have sex with them, I'll have pussy juice running down my legs. Let's go do it."

People began looking at her as we walked from the car to the entrance to the shopping mall. Neeta is 5′ 7″ tall without the heels. Now she was a vision of long bare legs and bouncing tits. We strolled around the mall and I watched men and women look at her. Anyone who saw her knew that she was not wearing a bra. Her large tits swayed and jiggled with each step and her large nipples were stiff from the silk rubbing against them as much as the fact that she was really turned on. Neeta whispered that she liked the feel of the cool air on her bare pussy. It helped to cool her as she became aroused by being in public dressed as she was.

After walking around for a while I asked her if she was ready to shop for some new shoes. Her answer was an even broader grin as she turned into a shoe store. The clerk was a young man, probably just out of high school. His face said it all as he looked her over from head to toe. As Neeta bent over a display rack his eyes were drawn to the open blouse and her swaying tits. She let him look for a few seconds before smiling at him and asking for a pair to try on. As he went into the storeroom it was obvious that he was already sporting a hard dick.

Neeta sat down to wait for the clerk and let her knees open slightly. That caused to skirt to slide higher up her thighs and allow a slight glimpse of her already wet pussy. I sat across from her to check just how much the clerk would see. His pants were still tented when he quickly knelt in front of Neeta. He lifted her foot to remove her shoe. As he did this he moved her foot slightly to the side and lifted it higher than necessary to remove the shoe. I got a good look at her pussy from where I sat and knew that the young clerk had an even better view. When the new shoe was on, Neeta stretched her leg out so that her foot was even with the clerk?Ç head. Then she rotated her leg to look at the sides of the shoe. All the time the clerk was staring at her pussy, which was already glistening with her juices. She put her foot down and said that she would like to try on the other shoe. The clerk repeated his movements and got an even better look at her partially open pussy.

Neeta stood and walked back and forth to test the shoes. The clerk stayed on his knees and watched her ass and then pussy, then ass and pussy again as she stepped and turned. As she faced away from him she stopped and bent at the waist to check something on the shoes. The clerk almost fell over when he saw her bare ass and the rear view of her pussy. She returned to the seat in front of the panting clerk and asked if he had the same shoe in an ivory color. He took off for the stock room and Neeta grinned that he was about to cum in his pants. I told her to go back and make him cum but not in his pants.

I waited for thirty seconds and walked quietly to the door of the stock room. I heard the clerk moaning and the distinct sound of a hand jacking off a hard dick. I peeked around the door and watched as Neeta stroked the young clerks dick. She slid one of his hands between her legs and rubbed it against her pussy. Those two were so hot that it only took a minute of so for the clerk to hump his hips and shoot a good load of hot cum across the floor. Neeta was also close and never stopped jacking that dick as she rose to a shuddering cum on the clerk; hand.

Neeta put on her shoes and we strolled out into the mall to find a ladies room so she could clean her pussy and legs. When she came out she smiled and told me that doing that young man was one of the hottest things she had ever done. "Where to next?" She asked.

We checked several dress shops and ended up in a small shop in a wing of the mall. The young woman running the place beamed when she saw Neeta. Her eyes slowly moved from Neeta's face to her toes and then back up. I saw her tits lift and fall as she took a quick breath. Neeta smiled at me and we both knew that this girl was, at the least, bi-sexual and liked what she saw.

The woman followed Neeta as she moved through the display racks looking at clothes. I noted that she always stayed in a position to appreciate the fine body that was being displayed to her.

Neeta picked several outfits and asked to try them on. The woman led her to the small changing room in the back and I heard her tell Neeta that she would be there to assist if needed. Neeta chatted as she removed her skirt and blouse and left no doubt that she wore nothing underneath; nor was she ashamed to let a strange woman see her nude. As she slipped into a dress she asked the woman to assist her in buttoning it. I saw Neeta smile as the woman let her fingers briefly slide across the mound of a hard nipple. When Neeta didn't complain, the clerk used her palm to smooth the material over her tits. In the process she lifted and squeezed both tits.

"You really have a nice body." She said as her hands slide down over Neeta's belly to then to first one thigh and then the other. Then she knelt and said that perhaps the hem should be shortened a bit. As she said that she slid the bottom of the skirt up and had a very close look at a hot pussy. Neeta told me later that she could feel the woman's hot breath on her wet pussy.

Neeta put her hands on the girl?; head and gently pulled her until her lips were almost touching her pussy. I heard her say, "Jeetu will watch the door." With that she pulled the waiting mouth to her pussy. There was no hesitation as the woman began to run her tongue into Neeta.

I checked to make sure that no one else was in the store and then turned back to watch another stranger have sex with my girl. As her tongue licked and flicked at the clit, she slid two fingers into Neeta's hot pussy. She must have found Neeta's g-spot because suddenly Neeta stiffened and began to hump the girl's face as she moaned into a hard cum.

Neeta lifted the girl to her feet and said, "I want to eat your pussy now." She waited until the clerk removed her panty and then began to eat her pussy with her very long tongue. She lifted one slender leg over her shoulder and drove her tongue deep into this new pussy. She tongue-fucked her and then flicked the tip around the clit. She soon had the woman cumming.

When Neeta was finished and told the girl that she would love to watch while I fucked that just eaten pussy. The young woman looked at me and nodded her approval. Neeta and I changed places and I pulled my hard dick out. The clerk lifted one leg and I found her wet pussy with the head of my dick. Then I pulled her other leg up around my waist and let her settle onto me. She was tight and I stroked slowly as she hugged my neck. Her pussy worked around my shaft as we fucked. She held me tightly as I fucked her faster and faster. I heard her grunt that she was cumming and I let my balls empty into her hot little pussy.

As we left the store, Neeta picked up a business card and asked if the woman we had just fucked was Joanne. When the woman nodded yes, Neeta told her that we would call her. She smiled at us as we left the store.

We sat at the short end of the bar, tucked into a fairly dark corner. Neeta sipped her drink and swung the stool around. I knew that if she kept doing that someone would see her bare pussy under the short skirt. She leaned over to me and said that one more thing would make it a perfect sex day at the mall. "I want to be fucked in public by another stranger." It was only a few minutes later that a tall young man entered the bar and looked at Neeta as she spun the stool. He apparently saw her pussy and moved to sit next to her.

He looked down at her open legs with a bit of her pussy showing and then at her tits. Neeta kept talking as she slowly rubbed her knee back and forth across his still growing member. I could tell that she was getting hotter by the second and when she whispered that she would like to have that big hard dick in her pussy I told her to go for it if she could do it without getting caught.

I leaned on the bar and watched as she slid her hand to press against Shekhar's cock. He looked at me and I nodded my consent. Then I suggested that we rearrange the seating with Neeta where I was so she could lean back against the wall. Shekhar would take the center stool while I moved to the outside one to block the view of anyone else who might come into the bar.

We ordered another round of drinks and knew that after they were delivered, the bartender would not come back for a while. As we waited for the drinks, Neeta slowly slid her hand into Shekhar's fly and stroked his hard dick. When the bartender left our end of the bar Neeta lifted her drink and said, "Here's to a hard cock and a hot pussy, may they enjoy a good fuck. With that she pulled Shekhar's hard dick out of his fly and licked her lips when she saw how long it was. Then she leaned back against the wall to move her pussy close to Shekhar. She positioned the big head at her pussy opening and softly said, "Fuck me slow."

Shekhar did just that. He slowly slid into her hot pussy and began to stroke. Neeta lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips as she enjoyed the feel of a hard cock sliding in and out of her pussy. I leaned over the bar and looked at his dick fucking Neeta. Watching another man fuck her made me hard again, Neeta saw me looking and mouthed, "Wait until we get home." I nodded that I understood and waited for them to cum. I wasn't sure how Neeta would control her normal outburst when she came and was ready to leave quickly if necessary.

Shekhar humped faster as he rose toward the edge of sexual satisfaction. Neeta bit her lip and as Shekhar muttered that he was cumming she pulled his hips to her and shuddered hard as she fell into the abyss of climax. Shekhar grunted in time with his jerking hips as he shot his hot cum deep into Neeta's throbbing pussy.

Neeta released her leg hold on Shekhar and allowed his cock to slide out of her dripping pussy, She held it in her hand and then slid off the stool to suck it a few quick times before putting it back in his pants.

Before Shekhar could recover, Neeta and I drained out glasses and said a quick good-bye.

In the car Neeta pulled my dick out and began sucking me. She loves cum and a few minutes later I gave her a full load. She smiled and said, "When we get home, let's take a nap and then have a long slow fuck and suck." Life is good.


	44. Vacation at the Beach

My mom came home from work the other day and announced to my sister and me that her boss had given her a week off for vacation and was also letting her use his beach house. We were all excited about going away for a vacation. My mom works hard to support us, all on her own, and we had never had any time away, it was going to be great!

My mom is only 30, she had me when she was only 14 and my sister less than a year later. She and my dad never got married, we used to live with our grandparents but moved away from there as soon as mom saved enough money. My mom's name is Judy and she is very pretty, has a great body with nice tits and a great ass. My sister, Sarah, takes after her and they are often mistaken as sisters instead of mother and daughter since mom looks so young.

We arrived at the beach house on a Sunday morning after driving most of the previous night. I drove part of the way but was sleeping when we got there, as was my sister. Mom was tired and just wanted to sleep so after we unloaded the car she told us to go explore while she went to bed. Sarah went into the other bedroom to change into her swimsuit and I just stripped down in the front room to change into mine. Just as I was stepping into my suit Sarah came back into the room. I stood up and looked at her and we were both just staring at the other, her at my exposed dick and me at her tiny bikini. After a few seconds my mind started working again and I finished pulling my suit on.

"Oops! Sorry bro, I didn't know you weren't done changing," Sarah said with a little giggle.

"No problem. Does mom know you have that tiny little bikini?" I said while looking at her nearly naked body.

"Yeah, mom helped me pick it out. Do you like it?" She asked as she held her arms up and did a slow turn. It was a g-string style on the bottom and her ass looked great in it. The top was very small too with most of her tits showing.

"I like it a lot, what little there is of it. I'm surprised mom let you get it."

"Bro, wait until you see hers! It is smaller than mine!"

"Smaller than that little thing you have on? Hell, any smaller than yours would be next to naked!"

"Yeah, she looks really hot in it. Mom said that since we may not get to go on a vacation like this again any time soon that we were going to have as much fun and get as much sun as we could before she had to go back to work."

"Cool! Come on sis, let's go check the beach out and see what else is around here." I said as I held the door open for her.

Sarah picked up the beach bag and I grabbed the umbrella and followed her out the door and down onto the beach. We picked out a good spot within sight of the house and set up the umbrella and lay out our blanket. Sarah took out the sunscreen and squirted some in her hand and handed the bottle to me and I did the same. We both covered our fronts and then I offered to rub some on her back. Sarah lay down on her stomach and handed me the sunscreen. I started to rub some lotion on and she reached behind her and untied her top so I could get her whole back. Then I just sat back beside her and watched the other people on the beach. Something caught my eye and I turned to see three women walking towards us, they were all topless!

"Sarah, hey, check them out." I said as I poked her shoulder.

Sarah turned her head to look, "yeah, they aren't the only ones, look over there," she said with a nod toward some more topless girls who looked to be about our age.

"Wow! Guess this is a topless beach, lots of nice tits to look at!" I said with a big grin.

Sarah slapped at me, "you are such a dog!"

"Woof, woof!" I said laughing.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at me and turned her head back the other way. We continued to lay in the sun for a while and the beach was getting more crowded. Lots more topless girls and women walking around or laying in the sun, it was great! I must have fallen asleep though as I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I turned to see Sarah kneeling over me with her tits exposed.

"Hey sleepy head, get up and come get in the water with me," Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Sarah, where is your top?"

"I put it in the bag. If all these other girls are going topless then I am too."

"Well, I won't argue with you, the more nice tits, the better I say."

"You think I have nice tits Jimmy?" Sarah asked as she cupped them in her hands.

"Sis, I think you have great tits!"

"Wow! Thanks bro! Just for that I am going to let you rub some lotion on them so they won't burn," Sarah said as she handed me the sunscreen.

"Cool!" I said as I took the bottle and squirted the lotion right on her tits.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sarah asked, looking down at the sunscreen dripping down her tits.

"I'm putting the lotion on your tits, you said I could," I replied.

"I meant you could rub some in not squirt it all over," Sarah snapped.

"What difference does it make, I will rub it in now."

"The difference is that it looks like you just shot your cum on my tits!"

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that, it does look like that!" I said and then started laughing.

Sarah gave me a stern look and then fell apart and started laughing too. Then she started running her fingers through the goo dripping from her nipples making them stand up hard.

"Hey, I thought you were going to let me do that," I said with a pout.

"Well, go ahead then bro," and she turned and pushed her chest out at me.

I cupped my sisters' tits in my palms and started to run my hands over them. I squeezed her tits through my hands like I was milking them, finishing off with her nipples sliding between my thumb and finger. My dick was as hard as a rock in my shorts and my breathing was getting heavy. This was the first time I had ever had a girls tits in my hands out in the open. I had felt a few girls up before, some even under their shirts, but never a girls bare exposed tits. Sarah was breathing hard too and starting to moan a little.

"Damn bro, that sure feels good. Oh yeah…oh yeah…oh yeah…" Sarah moaned, "I'm going to cum, keep rubbing right on my nipples.

I kept rubbing her nipples and squeezing them. I looked down and saw that Sarah had her hand down the front of her bikini bottoms and was rubbing her pussy. My dick felt like it was ready to explode. Sarah was moaning louder now, she was getting close. Sarah lay down on her back with her hand still down her suit bottoms. Here we were, out on the public beach, me with my hands on my sisters' tits, and her with her hand in her pussy rubbing herself off. Anyone could have been watching but I looked around and nobody was paying any attention to us. Sarah was bucking her hips all around and then suddenly thrust her hips up hard and then dropped.

"Wow bro, that was intense! I never came so hard before!"

I was just sitting there, breathing hard, unable to speak. My sister had just rubbed herself off and had an orgasm right in front of me. My dick was hard and throbbing. Sarah looked up at me then her eyes dropped to my dick, the head was peeking out of the top of my suit and was leaking a little.

"Damn Jimmy, looks like you need to get off too. Why don't you go ahead and jerk off, it looks like you're almost there already,"

"I can't jerk off out here in the open, someone will see. I can't believe you just did that! Someone could have seen you too."

"Bro, I couldn't help it. You rubbing my tits like that just had me so worked up. I think there must be a direct connection between my boobs and pussy. I'm sorry I got you all worked up and you can't relieve yourself. Hey, why don't you go over there to the restroom and take care of it in there?"

"No, that's okay. Lets go get in the water and swim or something, it'll go down then."

I held out my hand to Sarah and pulled her up. We walked down to the water and waded in. The cool water felt good and soon Sarah and I were splashing around and trying to dunk each other. Sarah jumped on my back so I flipped her over into the water. She came up spurting water and laughing and jumped on me again so I flipped her again. She came up laughing and jumped on my back again only this time something felt different. I flipped her again and as she went over into the water I saw her bare pussy. Her suit bottoms must have come off in all the horseplay. This time when she came up laughing and jumped on my back again I didn't flip her off into the water.

"What's the matter Jimmy, all worn out?"

"No Sarah, you lost you bikini bottom!"

"Oh shit! Where could it have gone?"

"I don't know sis, I don't see it anywhere. It probably floated away or is laying on the bottom somewhere."

"We'll never find it now. Guess I'll just have to go without until we get back to our stuff."

And with that Sarah started walking back to the beach and as she got to where the water was below her waist she just kept on walking out of the surf and onto the beach. I followed along behind her as she walked toward our stuff. She didn't even try to cover up as she walked and everyone stared at her. She just smiled at them and told them she lost her suit in the water. When we got to our stuff Sarah didn't seem to be in any hurry to cover up. She took a towel and dried herself off as I stood there taking in her naked body.

"Well, I guess you should wrap a towel around yourself and I will get our stuff together so we can go back to the house."

"Oh Jimmy, I'm not ready to go yet. I want to lay out some more. I can just cover my pussy with the towel," she said as she laid down still completely naked.

I lay down next to her and she covered her pussy with the corner of the towel. We lay there in the sun for about 30 minutes when I heard mom calling us. I rolled over and got up on my knees and waved to mom as she walked toward us. Sarah was sleeping and hadn't heard mom calling so I shook her to wake her up. She sat up and as she did the towel fell away from her pussy.

"Mom's coming, you better cover back up."

"Mom's seen me naked before."

"Yeah, but not out in the open on a public beach where any guy in the world can see you."

Sarah covered up her pussy again but left her bare tits out still as mom walked up.

"Wow mom, that is some super hot bikini!" I said as she came up to me.

"Thanks baby, glad you like it."

"Hi mom, did you have a nice nap?" Sarah asked.

"I did. Sarah, where is your swim suit?"

"The top is in the beach bag, I took it off earlier since this is a topless beach."

"Where are the bottoms young lady?"

"Jimmy and I were playing in the water and they came off and we couldn't find them."

"So, you thought it was okay to just go without?"

"Mom, I was covered up. Come on and lay down and catch what's left of the sun."

Mom sat down on the blanket next to me and took the sunscreen and started to rub some on. After she was done with her front she lay down on the blanket. I was in between my mom and sister, one of them basically naked and the other in the tiniest bikini I had ever seen. After a while mom turned over on her stomach to get some sun on her back.

"Here baby, will you rub some of this on my back?" She asked me as she handed me the bottle of lotion.

"Sure mom."

I took the bottle and squirted some in my hands and started to rub it onto moms' back. Mom then reached behind her and untied the strings on her top so I could do her whole back. I worked the lotion into her back all the way down to her suit bottom string. Moms' suit was a g-string style like Sarah's so her ass cheeks were totally bare. I hesitated to rub the lotion on them but mom said to go ahead and go all the way down her legs as well as her bottom. So I squirted some more lotion onto my hands and started rubbing moms' ass. Mom has a great ass and it felt so good to be rubbing it. I was getting hard again, just like when I rubbed my sisters tits.

"Mmmm baby, that feels really good but you need to get my legs too. Oh, and uh, you need to tuck yourself back in," she said nodding at my exposed dick.

I looked down, "sorry mom, thing has a mind of it's own."

"That's okay baby, I enjoyed the view!"

I heard Sarah giggle a little as I pulled my suit up over my dick and started rubbing the lotion on moms' legs. I worked my way down one leg and then started up the other one. As I neared the top mom had spread her legs a little and I could see her suit barely covering her pussy and the string up between her cheeks and her little rosebud behind the string. I worked my hands up moms' thigh and was rubbing the inside and my finger ran along her bikini covered pussy. Mom squirmed a little and sighed as I pulled my hands away.

"All done mom!"

"Thanks baby, that felt really good. You can be my masseuse any time!"

After a while mom turned over and her bare tits were now exposed. Mom appeared to be asleep not realizing she had left her top untied when she turned over. I tapped Sarah on the shoulder and pointed to mom.

"Looks like mom has joined in with the rest of us!" Sarah said with a little giggle.

Mom stirred and sat up, "what did you say baby?"

"I said that you were joining the rest of us topless girls."

Mom looked down at her exposed tits, "oh, I forgot my top was untied. Oh well, I would like some sun on my boobs too."

"Well, you should have Jimmy rub some lotion on your boobs, he does a really great job on them."

"Sounds like the voice of experience. Have you been letting your brother rub your boobs?"

"Oh yeah mom, it felt so good!"

Mom looked at me and I was red faced.

"Hmmm…So baby, would you like to rub the sunscreen on your moms' boobs?"

"Uh…sure mom, if you want me to."

"Well, after the good job you did on my back and the recommendation from your sister it sounds like a treat I shouldn't pass up!"

So I squirted a big glob of lotion on my hands and turned to mom to start.

"Hey bro, why didn't you squirt a big load of lotion right on her boobs like you did to me? Mom, you should have seen it, it looked like he had just shot a big load of cum all over my tits!"

"Sarah, what do you know about guys shooting their loads on a woman's tits?"

"Oh mom, come on, you know I'm not a virgin. You took me to the doctor for birth control when I told you that I was having sex with Steve. I've had him blow his load on my tits a few times."

So there I was rubbing sunscreen on my moms' tits listening to her and my sister talk about her having sex with her boyfriend. I was red faced and my dick was hard again. I worked moms' tits like I did Sarah's, squeezing them through my hands until I had her nipples between my thumb and finger, stretching the nipples out letting them finally slip through as her tits dropped back to her body.

"Oh Jimmy, that does feel really good. Sarah was right, you do a great job on a woman's boobs."

A while later after I had finished rubbing the lotion on moms' tits she decided to go for a walk along the beach. Sarah and I stayed behind.

"Well bro, looks like you had about as much fun with moms' tits as you did mine. Your dick looks like it is just as hard as it was when you rubbed my tits."

"Mom has real nice tits too and they felt as good as yours did but I don't think she had an orgasm like you did."

"Yeah well, she would have if she had been rubbing her pussy like I was while you were rubbing my tits."

"I still can't believe you did that right out here in the open."

"What, you mean like this?"

And with that Sarah slipped her hand under her towel and started playing with her pussy while I watched.

"Damn you're a horny little bitch aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, because Steve's not here to fuck me! If he was I would make him fuck me right here on the beach where everyone could see us!" Sarah said as she frantically fingered her pussy.

The towel had slipped off and Sarah had three fingers sloshing in and out of her pussy right out in the open for anyone on the beach to see her. As late in the day as it was there was hardly anyone left on the beach so nobody but me got a good look at what she was doing. I was sure watching though and my dick was rock hard and sticking up above my suit again. I looked around again to see if anyone was watching and I saw mom coming back toward us. Sarah was still fingering herself hard and fast as mom got closer.

"Sarah, mom is coming back. You better stop and get covered back up!"

"Oh! I'm almost there…"

"So is mom, she's almost here!"

"I don't care, I don't care," Sarah said as she stroked her clit with one hand and finger fucked herself with the other.

Mom walked up and stood at Sarah's feet without saying a word, she just stood and watched as Sarah got herself off. Soon Sarah was cumming, she arched her hips off the ground and furiously rubbed her clit and moaned long and loud. Finally she drooped flat on her back and was breathing hard and fast. Sarah opened her eyes and saw mom standing over her.

"Oh mom, I just couldn't stop myself, it felt so good I just had to finish," Sarah panted.

Mom just held her hand out to Sarah, "come on, lets get this stiff picked up and go back to the house."

Sarah took moms' hand and pulled herself up not even bothering to cover up and we picked up our stuff. Sarah had the towels in her arms but didn't wrap one around her naked body, mom had the blanket and beach bag and I had the umbrella. We walked back to the house past a few people who were also packing their stuff. They just stared as the naked young girl and her topless mom and brother walked by. When we got to the house Sarah took the towels and dumped them in the wash machine and started it and mom went in to start dinner. I started to go into the bathroom to take a shower but Sarah ran in ahead of me. I wanted to go jerk off in the shower but instead had to go in the bedroom to do it. I went in and closed the door and stripped off my suit and flopped on the bed and took my dick in hand and started to stroke it. I had all the events of the day running through my mind to stroke off to, rubbing Sarah's tits while she rubbed her pussy, rubbing moms' tits and then watching Sarah finger fuck herself right out in the open and in front of mom until she came in a big orgasm. Soon I could feel the cum racing up my dick and suddenly spurt out in a high arc and land on my chest. Just then the door opened and mom stood there watching me cum all over myself. There was no holding back and no hiding what I was doing, I just kept spurting. Mom waited until I was through before saying anything.

"Baby, when you are finished cleaning up please set the table for me."

And with that she closed the door and left. I lay there for a few minutes just taking in what had just happened and thought about what had happened all day. Then the realization hit me that when mom had been standing at the door as I was cumming all over myself that she had still been topless. That thought had me starting to get hard again. I decided I batter get cleaned up and go set the table like she had asked so I grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped the cum off my chest and got up and pulled some shorts on and went out to the kitchen. When I got there mom was standing at the stove, and she was still topless, stirring something in a pan.

"Jimmy, sorry to have walked in on you just now, the door wasn't locked or I would have knocked."

"That's okay mom, I wasn't thinking about that when I went in there. I was pretty worked up from all that happened today on the beach."

"I know baby, your sister and I teased you a little and your sister's performance had me pretty worked up too. She seems to have a pretty wild exhibitionist streak in her. I'm going to have to talk to her about that, she could have caused a lot of problems masturbating in public like that. Especially on a beach that is only topless."

I took the plates and silverware and set the table for supper. About the time that I had finished Sarah came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around the hair on her head but other than that she was still naked. Mom noticed but didn't say anything to her about it.

"Oh Sarah, I'm glad you're finally out of the shower. Watch this spaghetti sauce for me while I go take a quick shower before dinner. I need to wash the sand and sunscreen off, I feel all sticky."

"Sure mom, no problem."

Mom went to take her shower while Sarah and I continued getting the food ready.

"So, are you planning to stay naked for the rest of the vacation?"

"Maybe, are you complaining?"

"No, no, I like seeing a beautiful naked girl in the house, just wondering?"

"Jimmy, you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Sure! You're the most beautiful naked girl in this kitchen!"

"Oh you!" Sarah said and then she stuck her finger in the sauce and then flicked it at me getting sauce spots on my chest.

"Hey! You're going to have to clean that up."

"Okay, no problem."

Sarah walked up to me and then bent her head down and started to lick the sauce off my chest. She even sucked on my nipples some even though there wasn't any sauce on them. My super hot naked sister was licking my chest! My dick was hard instantly only this time I had some loose shorts on instead of my tight speedo so my dick just stuck out making a tent in my shorts. About that time mom walked back in with a towel wrapped around her hair on top of her head and she was also naked like Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you doing to your brother?"

"I flicked spaghetti sauce on his chest and I was licking it off to see if it needed any more seasoning," Sarah said with a giggle in her voice. "I see that you decided to go naked too. I think maybe I will just stay this way the rest of the week. I really like not having any clothes on."

"Well kids, I was talking to a woman earlier when I went walking on the beach and she told me that there is a nude beach about a mile further down and I thought we might go there tomorrow and check it out so I wanted to be nude for a while before going so I could get a little used to it."

"Heck yeah mom! That sounds like fun!" Sarah said excitedly.

"I was pretty sure you would be all for it. How about you Jimmy, sound good to you?"

"I don't know mom, I'm having a hard time just being here with you and Sarah, I don't know if I am ready to go naked too and especially out in front of other people."

"Baby, I can see that you are having a "hard" time." Mom said looking down at the tent in my shorts.

"Mom!"

"Sorry baby, just teasing. You don't have to get naked on the beach, it's clothing optional, you can still wear your suit. Let's eat while the pasta is still hot."

So we sat down to eat, me and my naked mother and sister. I could hardly concentrate on my food watching the naked tits jiggling in front of me while mom and Sarah talked and laughed. Near the end of the meal, Sarah was taking one last big bite of pasta and some of it dripped off her fork and landed on her right tit. She giggled and picked up her napkin to wipe it off.

"Wait a sec, you licked sauce off of my chest, it's my turn to lick it off of yours!"

"Sure bro, come and get it." And she turned her chair to face me.

I got up, not caring that my hard dick was tenting out my shorts and got down on my knees in front of Sarah. I looked up into her eyes and she smiled at me. I then bent my head down to her tit where the sauce had landed on top of it and licked the sauce off. Then I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it just like she had done to mine and then I switched to the other nipple and did the same. Sarah was moaning softly and stoking my hair. Mom sat there watching us with a smile on her face and then took her fork and dipped it into the last of her spaghetti and just dumped it on her right tit.

"Hey! When is it my turn?" And she turned her chair toward Sarah and me.

"Right now I guess," I said as I got up from in front of Sarah and went over in front of mom.

I bent down on my knees in front of her and licked the sauce off her tit and then sucked the nipple into my mouth.

"Oh baby, it's been so long since the last time you sucked on my nipples."

Just then Sarah got on her knees beside me and took moms' other nipple in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh my, both my babies sucking on my nipples at the same time!"

Mom had her hand down in her pussy rubbing her clit and fingering her hole as Sarah and I sucked her nipples. Soon mom was bucking her hips all over the chair fucking herself on her fingers as we sucked her nipples and finally she had a big climax and she actually squirted her pussy juice getting some on both Sarah and myself.

"Oh kids, thanks so much! I haven't cum that hard since before your dad left us."

We all got up and cleaned up the kitchen then mom and Sarah went out on the porch to enjoy the evening sea breeze while I went in to take a shower. In the shower I lathered myself up and then took my dick in hand and started stroking it thinking about mom cumming while Sarah and I sucked her tits. Soon I was spraying the shower wall with cum. After rinsing off I got out of the shower and dried off. I decided right then that I was going to join mom and Sarah and stay naked. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the front door. It was pitch black outside except for the light from the door and windows and nobody else was around so I didn't think anyone would see me naked so I stepped out the door.

"Hey mom, Jimmy has decided to get naked with us! And it looks like he has calmed down too, his dick isn't hard any more."

"Sarah, quit teasing your brother! Come on Jimmy, sit with us and enjoy the breeze."

Sarah and mom moved apart and I sat down between them on the porch swing.

"Mom, you don't think anyone can see us sitting here do you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it baby. Even if someone does see us they don't know us and we will never see them again. Besides, in the dark it is hard to see into this porch through the screen."

So the three of us just sat naked together gently swinging back and forth enjoying the breeze on our skin. Sarah and I talked to our mom about our lives and dreams and school, my girlfriends and Sarah's boyfriend, mom told us about her last boyfriend. We had never before talked so openly with our mom, it was great to talk like adults to each other instead of parent and children as it had been up to that time.

"Well you two, I'm going to bed," Mom said as she stood up and stretched, "We'll get up in the morning and have breakfast and then we can walk down to the nude beach and check it out. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds good to me," I said as I stood up and wrapped my arms around her to giver her a hug, "Good night mom."

"Good night baby," mom said as she hugged me tight to her body pressing her bare tits into my bare chest my dick rubbing in her landing strip hair.

Sarah then stood up and we hugged each other too and she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you bro, thanks for the wonderful day."

"I love you too sis," I said and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

I followed these two beautiful naked women into the house and watched as they went into their bedroom and then I went into mine. I thought for a second about going in with them but decided against it. I left the door open, we had all seen all there was to see so no need to close it. I flopped down on the bed and lay there thinking about the day. My dick started to get hard again and I took it in my hand and started to lightly stroke it. The more I lay there thinking the harder I stroked. Soon I was just about to blow my load when I heard a noise and opened my eyes and Sarah was standing in the doorway watching me. I thought for a second about stopping but I was so close I just kept stroking. Sarah had her hand down rubbing over her pussy and we looked into each others eyes as we masturbated. Suddenly the cum came shooting out of my dick, it splattered over my chest and some even hit me under my chin. I looked over at Sarah just as she slumped against the doorframe. I reached for some more tissues and started to wipe the cum from my body. As I reached to drop the used tissues in the trash I looked to the door but Sarah was gone. I lay back and drifted off to sleep.

Vacation at the beach, Day 2

I woke to the sunshine streaming in through the window and the smell of bacon frying in the air. I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched my body out. I had a hard dick, morning wood, and I had to pee. I went to the bathroom and heard the shower running but the door was open so I went in. Sarah was in the shower and I could see her wet naked body through the clear glass shower door. She turned and saw me as I came in.

"Morning bro!"

"Morning Sarah," I said groggily.

"Well, at least part of you is awake," she said while pointing to my dick.

"Yeah, I got to pee, hope you don't mind."

"Jimmy, after yesterday I don't think any of us have anything left to be embarrassed about or anything to hide. I hope you didn't mind me watching you last night," Sarah said as she rubbed the soap over her tits while she watched me push my dick down and start peeing.

"No, I figured after watching you rub yourself off twice yesterday that it was okay for you to watch me."

"Yeah, I guess so!" Then she opened the shower door, "hey, do me a favor and wash my back, will you?"

"Uh, yeah sure," I said and stepped into the shower.

I took the soap and started rubbing it over her back. I worked her shoulders and started my way down her back to her ass.

"Damn bro, you really do make a good masseuse!"

"Thanks! Turn around and rinse off."

Sarah turned her back to the shower spray and I reached around to wash the soap off. My still hard dick was poking into her stomach and rubbing back and forth as I got all the soap off her back.

"Wow! Doesn't this thing ever stay down?" Sarah asked as she took my dick in her hand a stroked it.

"If you keep doing that I will cum all over you and it might go down then."

"Let's try it and see!"

Sarah then started stroking a little harder and faster and I held onto her shoulders. Sarah took my balls in her other hand and fondled them gently. Then she started to run her hand further down and slid her finger over my bung hole which made me jump a little. Sarah just giggled and kept running her finger over it as she jerked my dick. Then she slipped her finger in the hole making me clench my cheeks together.

"Relax bro, this will feel real good if you do."

I tried to let loose and concentrate on how good her hand felt on my dick and as I did her finger slipped deeper in. Then I felt her wiggle her finger around some as she kept stroking my dick. Then it happened, I felt a sudden burst from my dick as I shot stream after stream of cum out all over Sarah's tits. I nearly collapsed as my legs turned to jello but Sarah held onto me. Then she stood up and hugged me and leaned up and kissed me on the lips. Then she turned around and let the spray wash my cum off her body then moved out of the way and the spray washed over me. Just then mom called us to breakfast.

"Coming mom!" Sarah called back.

"Already came mom!" I called out and we both burst out laughing.

Mom came into the bathroom as we were standing there drying ourselves off.

"What's going on in here? What did I miss?"

"I was in the shower when Jimmy came in with his morning wood and had to pee. Then I asked him to wash my back for me and then I washed his."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure…" Mom said as she looked at my half hard dick with a drop of cum still on the head. Then she reached down and rubbed the drop on her finger and then stuck it in her mouth and licked it off. "Lets eat before the food gets too cold."

After we ate we gathered our stuff up to go down to the beach. It was going to be a mile walk so we packed light, just took the beach bag with the blanket and towels and sunscreen in it as well as some bottled water and some snacks. Mom slipped on her bikini bottoms and I put my speedo on. Sarah wanted to just go naked but mom made her wrap a towel around her waist for our walk to the nude beach. Since it was a Monday there weren't many people on the beach as we walked. But all the men who were there were sure watching mom and Sarah's tits as we went by. As we got a ways down the beach there was a point where the beach turned to rock and we had to walk over the rocks. Once we got on the other side there was a sign that warned that beyond that point there may be nude sunbathers. This was it, the nude area of the beach. I turned to Sarah to tell her we were there but she had already taken off her towel and was naked. We walked a little further down looking for a good spot to lay our blanket out. We picked a place towards the back of the beach so we wouldn't be in the high traffic area. Mom spread out the blanket and Sarah took the sunscreen out and started to rub herself down with it. Then she handed it to me and turned her back to me so I could rub it on her back. I worked my way down to her feet and then back up to her ass. As I rubbed the lotion into her ass I slipped my fingers down between her cheeks and slipped a finger into her ass. I wanted to see what it felt like for Sarah when she had done that to me in the shower. Sarah moaned real loud and mom looked over at us as I was crouched down behind my sister with my finger in her ass.

"Baby, what are you doing to your sister?"

"Well, Sarah stuck her finger up my behind in the shower this morning and I wanted to see what it was like to stick my finger up hers."

"Sarah, you had your finger up in your brothers behind?"

"Yeah mom, I was massaging his prostate. He came like a geyser when I did that!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"On the internet of course. I found a website full of sex techniques and I learned a lot."

Sarah lay down next to mom. Mom had taken her bikini bottoms off and was now naked too. I was hesitant to strip down because my dick was rock hard from rubbing Sarah and playing with her ass.

"Baby, aren't you going to take your speedo off and join us?"

I turned to mom, "my dick is hard and I don't think I want to be waving it around in front of everyone."

"Jimmy, your sister and I have already seen your cock when it is hard and there aren't many people here to see you. And you should be proud of your cock, it is really beautiful when it is hard. And after a while you will get used to it and it will go soft."

I thought about it for a few seconds and then hooked my thumbs in my suit and pulled it down and stepped out of it. I stood in front of my mom and sister naked with my dick so hard it was almost sticking straight up against my belly.

"Baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. That is a cock to be proud of for sure, so hard and so upright. That's one that would make any woman happy!"

"It would sure make me happy!" Sarah blurted out.

"I still feel funny about being out in the open with a hard dick."

"Bro, why don't you just jerk off, that will get it to go down for a while."

"I'm not going to do that out here."

"Go ahead baby, your sister and I have both already seen you do it and nobody else is paying any attention."

I looked around and the few people who were on the beach were not looking our way, most were just laying on their backs soaking up the sun. I tentatively wrapped my hand around my dick and slowly stroked it a few times but then stopped.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" mom asked as she sat up.

"I don't know, guess I'm still a little wierded out stroking off out in the open."

"Your dad used to love to jerk off for me, especially when we were with the gang skinny dipping out at the lake."

"Really mom, dad did that in front of you and your friends?" asked a very interested Sarah.

"Oh yes he did. I think that must be where you get your exhibitionist streak from. We would all be laying on the shore of the lake naked after swimming and your dad used to love hanging out in front of the girls with his cock all hard."

"Is Jimmy as big as dad?"

Mom looked at my hard dick in my hand for a second, "I'd say that Jimmy is just a tad bigger than your father."

That made me feel good. I didn't care much for my dad, he hardly ever came to see us but mom still had a thing for him.

"We used to have contests to see which one of the guys could cum the fastest. All the girls would get down on their knees in front of their guys and the rule was we couldn't touch them with anything but our tongues. Your dad and I would always win because I knew just how to rub his cock with my tongue to make him shoot off."

"What did you do mom?"

"There is a spot on the underside of a guys cock that is very sensitive and feels really good to him when it is rubbed there. Jimmy, do you want me to demonstrate how I did it?"

At this point I was so excited just from hearing the description I could only nod. Mom got up on her knees in front of me and leaned in close to my dick. I could feel her breath on it and then she stuck her tongue out and touched the underside of my dick at the base of the head. My dick jerked up as she did.

Mom giggled, "see how sensitive that area is?"

"Yeah mom, that is cool!" Sarah said as she got up on her knees next to mom so she could see better.

Mom then leaned in again and touched her tongue to my dick and then started rubbing it all around in that spot. I felt my knees start to go weak but mom grabbed my ass cheeks in both hands to steady me and kept on rubbing my dick with her tongue. It felt so good and I knew I would be blowing my load soon.

"Mom, I'm about to cum!"

"Sarah, help me get your brother off!"

Sarah leaned in closer and stuck her tongue out and together they rubbed the underside of the head of my dick.

"Here it comes mom!"

Neither one backed off, they both just kept licking me. I could feel the cum shooting up the shaft of my dick, spewing out over moms' face. Some went up in her hair and some on her nose and some even in her mouth. Sarah pushed her face in and caught the next couple of streams on her face and in her mouth. It felt so wild cumming without stroking my dick. It just kept jerking up with every stream of cum, it was very intense. Sarah licked the last remnants of cum off the end of my dick, even taking the head clear inside her mouth and sucking on it. I finally couldn't stand any more and sank to my knees in front of mom and Sarah. I was huffing and puffing trying to catch my breath. Mom and Sarah were both smiling big with their cum soaked faces. I put a hand on each of their shoulders and drew them into me. I kissed mom on the mouth and then I turned and kissed Sarah, tasting my own cum as I did. Sarah and mom took turns licking my cum off of one another's faces while I collapsed on the blanket face down, resting my head on my arms. Mom and Sarah then proceeded to rub sunscreen all over my back, ass and legs. They wanted me to turn over so they could do the front but I told them we would do it later.

"Men! They get a little bit of sex and then all they want to do is roll over and go to sleep!" Mom said and then slapped me on the ass.

I just lay there and drifted off to sleep, totally satisfied. I woke up a little while later when I heard some loud music playing just down the beach from us. I rolled over and sat up and looked at the group that had gathered. There were four or five guys and about six girls all of them just a little older than me, they were maybe 19 or 20. The girls were dancing to the music as they stripped off their bikinis', bumping and grinding. One of the guys had a video camera and was getting the girls dancing on video. I shook Sarah so she would wake up and watch the goings on with me.

"What's up bro?"

"Check them out!"

"Oh, a bunch of hotties for you to drool over!"

Sarah and I sat there watching the girls do their strip for the camera. Once all the girls were naked they egged the guys on until they got up and started dancing. One of the now naked girls had the video camera and was shooting the guys dancing. They were thrusting their hips at the girls and then slowly pushing their suits down until they were at their feet. Then they continued to shake their dicks in the girls' faces. Soon a couple of the girls started sucking the dick of the guy in front of them. Then the guys were on their backs and the girls were squatting down on the guys' faces and getting their pussies licked. After a while they settled down and were just lying in the sun like everyone else.

"Well bro, now that you're up again, let me rub some sunscreen on you so you won't burn."

I lay down on my back and Sarah got up and threw her leg over me and straddled my waist and started rubbing the lotion on my face and down on my shoulders. It felt good to have her squatting on top of me and my dick was already hard from watching the girls dancing. As Sarah moved back to so she could get to my chest to rub the lotion on it she slid down on my hard dick.

"Oh, that feels good!" she said as she wiggled her butt back and forth rubbing her pussy on my dick.

"Feels good to me too," I said as I rubbed my sister's thighs.

Sarah continued to rub the lotion on my chest and stomach then she turned around so her ass was to me and did my legs and feet all the while rubbing her pussy on my hard dick. I looked over to mom and she appeared to be still asleep. Sarah had finished my legs but didn't get up and turn around yet but she did lift her ass up some. Then she looked at me over her shoulder and reached back with both hands and spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could. Then she slid her finger down and slid it in and out of her pussy a few times getting it good and coated with her pussy juice. She the slid the finger in her little puckered hole and moved it in and out a few times. She did the same thing with her other hand and she then had a finger from each hand in her ass, she pulled them apart and opened up her hole. You could see all the way into her, it was all pink inside. Sarah pulled her fingers out of her ass but the hole stayed open for a second and then looked like she flexed a little and it close back up. She then turned around and sat back on my dick and rubbed her pussy on it some more. Sarah lifted her hips up and took my dick in her hand and put it at the entrance to her pussy and slowly sank down on it. I was inside my sister for the first time and damn she felt good! Sarah started to move up and down my dick with long slow strokes. I reached up and played with her tits and squeezed and pulled her nipples, I knew she liked that from rubbing her tits the day before. Sarah started bouncing faster and faster on my dick. After a few minutes of this she raised herself up off of me. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled and grabbed my dick and bent it down a little and lined it up with her puckered hole and started to slip it down over my dick. The head finally popped in and Sarah relaxed the muscles a little and I slid on into her ass. Sarah then leaned back and put her hands on my thighs and started to ride my dick.

"Rub my clit and pussy hard and fast while I ride you."

I slid two fingers into her pussy and rubbed my thumb on her clit as hard and fast as I could while she bucked her ass up and down on my dick. It felt fantastic and it wasn't long before I was ready to cum and I told Sarah I was almost there.

"Rub me harder, use both hands, I'm almost there too!"

I did as she asked and she bounced her ass even faster on my dick.

"Sarah! I'm cumming!" I shouted.

"Me too!" Sarah screamed.

My cum was squirting out of my dick and into my sister's ass. And right then I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up and Sarah's pussy was squirting like she was peeing on me except it wasn't pee it was pussy juice! I opened my mouth and let some in and it didn't taste that bad, no worse than my own cum tasted. Finally we both stopped cumming and Sarah fell forward on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Then suddenly we heard people clapping and I looked over and the group of guys and girls were standing there having watched us and were clapping and cheering for us. I guess we put on a great show. I looked over at mom and she was lying on her side propped up on her elbow looking at us with a smile on her face. Sarah lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes, she kissed me and stuck her tongue in my mouth and my tongue danced with hers for a few seconds before we broke the kiss.

"I love you bro!"

"I love you too sis."

We lay there like that for a while with my softening dick still in her ass. Our audience had gone back to their blankets and mom lay back down and closed her eyes. After a while Sarah sat back up and started to stand up, as she did my deflated dick slipped out of her ass. I looked up at her and my cum was dribbling out of her ass and running down her thighs. She held her hand out to me.

"Come on bro, lets go play in the water a while. I want to wash some of this cum off of me," she said as she ran her finger through the cum on her thigh.

"Sure sis," I said as I took her hand and stood up.

We walked hand in hand toward the water. As we passed by the group of guys and girls who were our audience we saw that they were all coupled in some sort of sex acts, some in a 69, one girl riding her guy cowgirl and a threesome with a girl on her hands and knees licking another girl while a guy was behind her ramming his dick in her pussy. We didn't stop to watch, we just went on by and down to the water. We walked in up to our knees and then together we dove onto the waves. I surfaced and looked for Sarah but didn't see her at first, then I felt her arms wrap around my waste and her hands around my dick. She stroked me for a few seconds and then I turned around and took her in my arms and kissed her. Sarah put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist as I lined my dick up with her pussy and she lowered herself onto me.

We were in the water about waste deep and as the waves rolled out we were uncovered to the point that people on the beach could see my dick in her pussy but were once again covered when the waves came in. It was hard to keep from getting knocked over by the waves so I started walking back to the beach with Sarah still riding my dick. I walked right back past the group and to our blanket and knelt down and lay Sarah on her back and followed her down. My dick has slipped out of her as I laid her down but I slipped right back in and we kept fucking. It was slow and leisurely and we were locked in a kiss as my dick slid in and out of my sister's pussy. Soon the pressure built to the point of no return and I was cumming in her pussy, spewing forth my sperm into my sister's pussy. We lay there kissing, my spent dick still in her pussy. As my dick went soft it slipped out and I rolled over on my back between Sarah and mom who appeared to be sleeping. Sarah leaned over and kissed me again and started kissing her way down my body. As she got to my dick she sucked it into her mouth and threw her leg over me and planted her pussy in my face. My cum was dribbling out and it looked so inviting that I leaned my head up and started licking her pussy, eating my first creampie. I figured what the hell, it's my cum and I had already tasted it. It's not like I was eating some other guys junk! Sarah was moaning around my dick as she licked it clean tasting our combined cum just as I was doing in her pussy. About that time mom must have woke up from her nap and sat up and was watching us as we pleasured each other.

"You two are going to be insatiable from now on aren't you?"

Sarah let my dick slip out of her mouth and turned to mom, "Oh mom, I've never felt so good before! Sex with Steve has always been so frantic in the back seat of his car or me just sucking his cock to get him off. With Jimmy it is totally different, it is making love and not just fucking."

"Baby, I know exactly what you mean, your father and I had that once."

"Oh mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you down," Sarah said as she climbed off of me and hugged mom.

"Sarah, it's okay, I'm happy you two are so good together," Mom said as she hugged Sarah back.

I lay on my side watching them embrace and then Sarah pushed mom onto her back and lay on top of her and kissed her on the mouth. They were tit to tit, nipple to nipple and I could see Sarah's tongue snake it's way into mom's mouth as they kissed. Sarah slid her hand down moms' belly and onto her pussy and rubbed her clit and put two fingers in her sloshing them in and out. Mom and Sarah broke off their kissing and Sarah turned around and dropped her mouth to mom's pussy and mom clamped her mouth to Sarah's pussy. I watched them as I stroked my hard dick. Sarah lifted her head and watched me for a few seconds with a big grin on her face. She sat up with her pussy still planted on mom's face and motioned me over. I got up on my knees between moms' legs and kissed Sarah, tasting moms' pussy on her mouth. My hard dick was pointed at moms' open pussy and it looked too inviting to pass up so I leaned forward and kissed Sarah's nipple and slid my dick into mom's pussy. Mom moaned loudly into Sarah's pussy as I hammered my dick in and out of her pussy. Mom licked Sarah's pussy, Sarah kissed me and I fucked mom. Pretty soon Sarah started cumming, then mom clamped down on my dick and started cumming and then I shot my load in mom's pussy. Sarah got off of mom's face and leaned down and kissed her then I lay down on mom and kissed her while my dick was still buried in her pussy. I started to go soft and rolled over and lay beside mom. Sarah moved down and started to eat my cum from mom's pussy as mom writhed all around. Finally she couldn't stand it any more and pushed Sarah away.

"Stop! I can't take it any more!" Mom said and slumped back and closed her eyes.

We all lay there for a while trying to catch our breath. By that time it was starting to get late and the sun was going down.

Mom rolled over and stood up, "Come on you two, lets go rinse off in the surf and then gather our stuff and head back to the house."

Sarah and I followed her down to the water and we all waded in. We splashed and played and swam a while and then walked back and picked our stuff up and started back to the house. None of us bothered to put our suits on or even wrap a towel around our naked bodies. I figured it was late enough that on a weekday like this that the topless part of the beach would be deserted and it was. We got to the house and Sarah and I went to take a shower while mom started dinner. Sarah and I simply washed each other in the shower, I had cum so many times that I was tapped out. It was nice to just be together washing each other without doing anything more right then. We got out of the shower and walked naked back to the kitchen where mom had made sandwiches and laid out chips and sodas. We sat and ate pretty much in silence and just as we finished there was a knock at the door. Mom went to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was, it was a sheriffs deputy.

"Ma'am, we received a complaint that there were three nude individuals on the non-nude section of the beach just a short while ago and that those persons went into this house."

Mom threw open the door, "Please come in."

The deputy came in and saw that all three of us were naked.

"Deputy…?"

"Jones ma'am."

"Deputy Jones, I'm sorry but yes, I guess it was us that you got the call about. As you can see we are all nude, we just came back from the nude beach and we figured it was late enough that nobody would see us."

The deputy was taking in mom's naked body as well as Sarah's teenage naked form.

"Well ma'am, if it was just me I wouldn't have a problem with the nudity and y'all being nude on the nude section of the beach or in your own house is your business but when someone calls a complaint in we are bound to look into it. You really need to cover up on the non-nude sections of the beach. We are fairly lax about topless bathers on the non-nude areas but they draw the line at total nudity anywhere besides the established nude beach."

"We really are sorry and will make sure to abide by the rules from now on."

"I do have to take some sort of action to satisfy the complaint. What I am going to do is right you a warning, that will show that we did take action. Now if I have to come back out for the same offense then there will be a citation and that carries a fine of $50. Also, if these two minors are caught nude on the non-nude area then the whole deal will have to go before the judge to determine whether they should be removed from your custody. Do you understand all of this then?"

Mom was in tears after hearing all of that and Sarah and I went to her side and hugged her.

"Ma'am, please don't cry. I know this isn't going to be a problem again and I know I won't have to come back for this again. Now, I will need your name for the warning ticket."

"My name is Judy Bell, here is my I.D." Mom said as she reached into her purse and took it out.

"Thank you Mrs. Bell," the deputy said as he filled out the ticket.

The deputy handed mom the warning and he turned to leave. As he stepped out the door he turned back to mom.

"Mrs. Bell, I'm sorry of I upset you with the talk of court proceedings but I'm required to give you that information. I don't want you to worry about it, I know that it won't be a problem any more."

"You're right Deputy Jones, it won't happen again."

"Please call me Mark."

"Thanks Mark, please call me Judy."

"Judy, you and your kids have a nice time for the rest of your stay and please don't worry about this. Good bye now."

"Good bye Mark, thanks for being so understanding."

Mom stood in the door and watched the deputy get in his car and drive away. As he did he waved at mom and she waved back. Mom closed the door and turned back to us and was shaking. Sarah and I went to her and hugged her and then she started to laugh. Sarah and I looked at one another with puzzled looks.

"Mom, what's so funny?" I asked.

"That was so wild! Standing there stark naked in front of the deputy while he checked me out and checked out my naked teenage daughter! I thought I would cum right there in front of him. I was so excited and turned on!"

Sarah and I started laughing too after hearing that. Mom took us each by the hand a led us to the master bedroom.

"I think we can all fit in one bed tonight."

Mom lay down in the middle and Sarah and I lay on either side of her. The three of us came together in a three-way kiss…

It had been a wild and wonderful vacation so far and we still had five days left to go…

* * *

I was having a terrific dream, my sister Sarah was sucking my dick and I was just about to blow my load down her throat. I opened my eyes to see that it wasn't a dream, it was real, my sister was sucking my dick and I was about to blow my load down her throat! She looked up at my face and her eyes lit up seeing me smiling at her. I reached out and stroked her hair as she continued to bob up and down on my dick. Next to us in the bed was our mother, naked and still asleep, the three of us having shared the bed for the first time. We were all naked but no sex had occurred during the night after our sexual adventure the previous day.

"Here it comes Sarah!"

I was pumping my load into my sisters' mouth and she was doing her best to take it all down. Some of my cum had leaked out of the corners of her mouth and was running down her chin and dripping onto my balls. After I quit cumming Sarah licked up all that had escaped her mouth.

Sarah smiled brightly at me with her cum smeared lips, "Morning bro!" She said as she leaned up and planted her mouth on mine giving me a sloppy cum filled kiss.

"Morning sis. Great way to wake me up! We'll have to make this an everyday thing."

"Uh-uh, tomorrow it's my turn!"

"That's a deal!"

"When is my turn?" Mom asked as she rolled over to us.

"Morning mom!" Sarah and I said in unison.

Sarah then got up and headed for the bathroom as I rolled on my side to face my mother. I then leaned in and kissed her, our tongues twisting together. Mom turned onto her back pulling me on top of her as she spread her legs with me lying between them. I kissed my way down her neck and then her tits alternating from one nipple to the other. I sat up on my knees and gazed at my moms' pussy spread out in front of me. I moved forward and lifted her legs and placed the head of my dick at her pussy entrance. I looked into moms' eyes as I drove my hips forward pushing my dick into her pussy. Mom closed her eyes and rolled her head back as I started to buck my hips driving my dick in and out of moms' cunt. Mom moaned loudly as I pounded her pussy. She had one hand down, fingers stroking her clit and the other hand on her left tit pinching her nipple then switching off to the other.

"Oh baby, I'm about to cum! Cum with me, pound me hard and fast!"

I was slamming into her as hard and fast as I could, the whole bed was shaking and squeaking under us.

"I'm cumming mom!"

"Me too baby!"

I felt moms' pussy clamping down on my dick as she came and at the same time I squirted my load deep into moms' womb. Mom slumped down on the bed and I pulled out as the last dribble of my cum coated her pussy lips. I lay down next to mom as we both breathed hard and fast recovering from our frenzied fuck. As we lay there resting there was a hard knock on the front door of the house that made us both jump.

"Who could that be?" Mom asked sitting up.

"I don't know mom. You want me to go see?"

"No baby, I'll go," mom said as she got up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

I got up and went to the bedroom door and watched as mom opened the front door a crack to see who it was. Then she threw it wide open, it was the deputy from last night except he wasn't in his uniform. He was wearing what looked like a very small speedo swimsuit and a tank top.

"Mark! I almost didn't recognize you without your uniform. Come on in," mom said as she opened the screen door for him.

"Hi Judy! I just wanted to check on you this morning and make sure you were okay, you seemed a little upset last night when I left."

"That's real sweet of you Mark but you didn't need to go out of your way to do that, I'm fine."

"That's good Judy and it wasn't out of my way at all, I was coming down to spend my day on the beach anyway."

"Well we were all just getting up and I was about to fix some breakfast for the kids and myself, please stay and join us won't you?"

"I'd like that Judy, thanks!"

"Have a seat while I start cooking breakfast."

Mom was still naked and seemed unconcerned about being that way in front of Mark. I guess since he had seen us all that way last night it didn't matter. I didn't worry about it either and walked out to the kitchen to join them. As I walked into the kitchen mom and Mark both turned to me.

"Jimmy, you remember deputy Jones from last night don't you?"

"Hi Jimmy," he said as he stuck out his hand, "Please call me Mark."

"Hi," I said as I shook his hand.

"What do you want for breakfast Jimmy?"

"Anything is fine mom."

"Okay, think I'll make pancakes and bacon. Sound good to you Mark?"

"Sounds great to me!"

"Jimmy, Mark is staying for breakfast. He came by to check on us so I invited him."

"Okay mom, I'm going to go take a shower," then I leaned in and whispered in moms' ear, "Mom, my cum is running out of your pussy and down your leg."

"Oh my! Uh, Mark, I need to run to the bathroom before Jimmy takes his shower, I'll be right back. Just make yourself at home."

I followed mom back to the bathroom and as we entered Sarah was sitting on the commode shaving her pussy. I closed the door and mom and I fell apart laughing.

"What's so funny you two and who was at the door?"

"You know the deputy guy from last night?"

"Mark or whatever?"

"Yeah, that was who was at the door. And he's waiting out in the kitchen, mom invited him to stay for breakfast. Well he was standing there in the kitchen talking to mom and she hadn't realized that my cum was running out of her pussy and that he had to have seen it."

Mom was still laughing and Sarah started to laugh too.

"What he must be thinking about us!" mom said between giggles.

"I don't know mom, the look on his face says he likes what he saw," I said as I reached in and turned on the water in the shower and stepped in.

"Oh Jimmy, let me get in there first so I can wash off real quick and get back to making breakfast."

"Come on in mom, there's room enough for two."

Mom stepped in the stall with me, "let me just use the shower wand to wash my pussy out real quick and I'll let you finish with your shower."

"Here mom, let me help you out."

I turned mom around and pushed her back to sit on the shower seat and got down in front of her and pushed her knees apart. She just watched as I lowered my face to her pussy and stuck my tongue inside and licked her out. I decided yesterday after eating my cum from my sister's pussy that I liked the taste of our combined cum. Mom put her hands on the back of my head and pushed my face harder into her pussy as I licked and sucked at our juices. Soon mom was thrusting her hips trying to drive her pussy even harder onto my tongue as she came almost suffocating me in the process. Mom slumped back in the seat huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath. I took the shower wand and sprayed her down and washed what was left away. We stood up and I took the soap and started lathering both of us up then rinsed off. We got out of the shower and Sarah had just finished shaving.

"Sarah, go out and keep Mark company while your brother and I dry off. Tell him I'll be right out."

"Sure mom," Sarah said as she left the bathroom.

"Damn baby, you sure do have a talented tongue! Thanks for taking care of cleaning me out. That's something else you share with your father, he liked eating my creampies too. He would even eat another guy's cum out of me."

I made a kind of face at that remark, "I don't know about doing that. I figure if I eat mine that it was in me before anyway but I don't think I want to eat another guys stuff."

Mom just laughed and walked out the door with me following behind her. As we entered the kitchen we saw Sarah sitting on the table in front of Mark with her legs spread wide and she was holding her pussy open.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" Mom asked sternly.

Marked jumped up from his chair like it was a hot seat.

"I was showing Mark my shave job and asking him if he like shaved pussies or hairy ones."

"Well, that's my exhibitionist daughter for you! Mark I hope she hasn't embarrassed you too much."

"Oh mom, he's not embarrassed, he told me that he is a nudist so he's seen lots of naked pussy."

Mark was still standing there looking sort of guilty and he had a hard on that was pushing his suit out from his body. The suit that I thought was a small speedo, was actually a thong, his ass cheeks were bare.

"Mark, you're a nudist? Is that why our nudity didn't seem to shock you last night?"

"Yeah Judy, I would have liked to have told you last night but I was on duty and trying to be professional about it."

"Well then, you don't need these."

And with that mom reached out and grabbed Mark's suit and pulled it down, his hard dick springing out. He stepped out of the suit and mom then pulled his tank top up and he took it the rest of the way off.

"There, now we are all naked. That's a nice hard cock you have Mark. And I love that it is totally shaved, so smooth looking," mom said as she reached out and ran her hand over his balls and along his dick.

"Thanks Judy. I have a lady friend that owns a beauty shop and she does laser hair removal and she has removed the hair from my penis and balls and she also did my chest and back and behind."

"So, you do like these shaved better than hairy?" Sarah asked as she spread her legs to show her pussy again.

"Darling, I like them all ways, bald, hairy or in between."

"Okay little miss exhibitionist, down off the table."

"Come on sis, I need you to help me with something," I said as I took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"What do you want me to help you with bro?" Sarah asked as she followed me into the bathroom.

"I want you to shave off all my pubic hair."

"Oh wow, your kidding?"

"No. I like how Mark looks without any hair down there and I want to try it and see how I like it."

"Okay, sit down and I'll be right back."

Sarah ran out and a minute later she came back with some electric hair clippers.

"We'll use these to get most of the hair then I'll lather you up and use the razor to get the stubble."

Thinking about a razor down at my dick and balls made me shudder a bit.

"Relax bro, I've done this before and haven't cut anyone yet."

Sarah plugged the clippers cord into the socket and turned them on.

"Here, sit up here on the counter so I can get to you better."

I slipped up on the counter and Sarah started to run the clippers around and soon most of the hair was gone. It really looked good I thought, it had been about five years since my pubic hair had come in so it had been a while since I'd seen my dick and balls without hair.

"Jimmy, raise you feet up on the counter and lean back so I can get to the underside of your balls and your anus."

"You're going to go all the way down there?"

"Trust me, it's going to look good! Spread your butt cheeks so I can get in there easier."

So I did as she asked and I felt like what a woman must feel like when she spreads herself out for a man. Sarah trimmed all the hairs down there and then she set the clippers down so I started to lower my feet.

"Might as well stay like you were and I will start shaving from the bottom up," Sarah said as she sprayed a blob of shave gel on her fingers.

So I drew my feet back up again and Sarah started spreading the shave gel around. As she ran her gel-coated fingers over my anus she stuck one in up to the second knuckle.

"Hey! I don't need any shave gel in there!"

Sarah laughed, "Sorry, just fooling around. Sit still now so I don't cut you."

Sarah started running the razor around my bunghole and then up over my balls as she pulled the skin on them taught. She kept on until all the hair was gone then she had me drop my legs and she shaved the top and then while holding my hard dick in her hand she shaved around the bottom of it until I was as smooth as a newborn. She took a washcloth and wet it and wiped away all the leftover gel and then applied some shave lotion. That felt really good, cool and tingly. As if to signify that she was done, Sarah bent down and kissed my dick on the head and slipped it in her mouth and gave it a few sucks.

Sarah grabbed my hard dick and tugged a little, "Come on, lets go show mom your shave job."

I slipped off the counter and followed Sarah back out to the kitchen. As we walked in Sarah still had a hold of my dick but suddenly let go and gasped. I looked over her shoulder and there was mom, on her back on the table and Mark was between her legs ramming his dick in and out of her! Mark's back was to us so he didn't see us come in but mom did and she just smiled at us. Sarah started stroking my dick while we watched mom getting fucked. I reached around with one hand and fondled Sarah's tits and then ran my other hand down to her pussy and rubber her clit. The faster Mark pounded into mom the faster Sarah tugged on my dick and the faster I rubbed Sarah's pussy. Pretty soon mom was moaning and bucking against Mark as she came and Mark started grunting and squirted into her pussy. Sarah clamped her legs together and came on my hand. She then dropped to her knees and took my dick in her mouth just as I started shooting. After I finished cumming in her mouth Sarah stood up and opened her mouth to show me the load of cum on her tongue and then she leaned in and kissed me passing some of my cum. Sarah then went over and kissed mom and gave her some of my cum. Mark was startled when he realized we were in the kitchen and pulled his dick out of mom and sat back in the chair. Sarah then got down between mom's legs and started to eat Mark's cum out of mom's pussy. When Sarah was finished with mom she turned to Mark and sucked his dick into her mouth and licked it clean. By the time she was finished Mark was hard again. Sarah stood up and straddled Mark's thighs and then lowered her pussy onto his hard dick and started to ride him. Mom got up from the table and stepped over to me and we kissed, still tasting my cum on her mouth that Sarah had passed to her. I sat in the chair next to Mark and pulled mom over to me. She did like Sarah and straddled my thighs and inserted my dick into her pussy and started to match Sarah and Mark stroke for stroke. Soon Mark was cumming into Sarah's pussy and not long after I was cumming into mom's pussy. Sarah dislodged herself from Mark's dick and sat up on the table in front of him and spread her pussy lips, Marks cum was dribbling out. Mom got up from my dick and sat on the table and spread her pussy lips and my cum was dribbling out of her.

"Okay boys, get those tongues in here and clean up these slimy pussies!"

Mark and I looked at each other and then scooted our chairs forward and clamped our mouths to the pussy in front of us and started licking them out. When Mark and I were finished mom and Sarah got up off the table and kissed each other and then each one kissed both Mark and myself.

"Okay Sarah, help me get breakfast ready. Boys, you guys go out to the living room and we'll call you when it's ready," mom said as she shooed us out of the kitchen.

I went and flopped on the couch and Mark sat in the recliner and tilted it back. I looked over at Mark and he looked at me, he looked like he wanted to say something to me but was hesitating.

Finally I broke the ice, "Man, that was something, what happened in there, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, it sure was. I really shouldn't have touched your sister though. I could get into all kinds of trouble."

"Well, it looked to me like she touched you first."

"Yeah, even so, I let her. She's underage and I shouldn't have."

"Mom was there and she let it happen too so I wouldn't worry about it, she could get into as much trouble as you. Nothing will come of it though, I think she must really like you."

"I really like her too. I have never before met anyone so hot and sexy as your mom and your sister is not far behind."

"They're the two hottest women that I know of."

"Uh, tell me Jim, how long have you all been sharing family sex?"

"Really just started when we came down here. Mom decided that she was really going to cut loose and enjoy this vacation to the fullest since she doesn't get much time off. And she hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time so I think the sex just sort of happened. It actually started with Sarah and me and then we got mom involved. Might not have happened at all except we found out about the nude beach and decided that we would all be nude all week while we were here and I guess we all got excited by all the sexy naked bodies."

"So y'all aren't really nudists?"

"We haven't been until this week, we may be for sure now though."

I started to nod off and ended up falling asleep on the couch and I guess Mark did the same in the chair. Next thing I knew Sarah was standing over me shaking my shoulder and saying that breakfast was ready. After breakfast we gathered our beach stuff up and each of us wrapped a towel around our wastes and we headed out to walk down to the nude beach. We got down the beach about four houses down from our house and there was an old lady watching us as we walked by.

Mark waved to her, "That's the woman who called in the complaint on you last night. She is a real pain in the ass, always calling us about one thing or another. She used to call all the time about the topless girls on this beach but there is no state law against going topless and she was the only one complaining so we just let it go."

We all waved to her then and she just turned in a huff and went back in her house. As we climbed over the rocks and got to the nude beach Sarah had already taken off her towel. I flowed suit and mom and Mark spread out the blanket in the same spot we had used yesterday. Sarah and I spread sunscreen over each other and mom and Mark did the same. We all lay down and just soaked up the sun working on our tans.

After a while Mark got up and pulled mom up and they went down and dove into the surf. I watched as they went out to the point that mom had to hold onto Mark as the water level was above her head. She had her arms around his neck and I could see her bobbing up and down, they were fucking in the waves. I shook Sarah's shoulder and she sat up and watched them with me for a while before lying back down and going back to sleep. After a while Mark started walking back up the beach with mom still riding his dick as he walked. Mark lay mom down on the blanket and continued to fuck her then he rolled over so mom was on top. Mom was lying on him and they were kissing as Mark rammed his dick in mom's pussy. They were positioned just right to let me see Mark's dick in mom's pussy and her anus as it stretched as his dick slid in and out of her pussy. My dick was rock hard watching this and I got to thinking how good it would feel to put my dick in mom's ass along side of Mark's dick in her pussy. I took the bottle of sunscreen and squirted a big glob in my hand and grabbed my dick and lathered it up with the lotion and then I squirted a glob on mom's ass hole. I got up behind her and between Marks legs and pointed my dick at mom's ass. I put the head against her wrinkled hole and started to push it in. Mom moaned loudly as I sank it in very slowly until I was buried to my balls in her ass. I started to pump my dick in and out of her ass at the same time as Mark was ramming his dick in and out of her pussy. Mark and mom had been fucking for a while before I joined them so it was no surprise that he was ready to cum and I was just getting started. The surprising thing was that just as he started to cum his dick popped out of mom's pussy and his load shot all over my balls and the outside of mom's cunt. I kept stroking in and out of mom's ass as she lay on top of Mark. I felt myself building to my cum and soon was filling mom's ass with my load. I pulled out and the cum ran down over mom's pussy and down onto Mark's dick and balls below. I rolled over and dropped on my back breathing hard. Mom and Mark lay there kissing for a while and then mom got up and looked down at herself with mine and Mark's cum running down her legs.

"I need to go wash all this cum off down in the water."

"No wait, come with me. Come on Jim, you come with us too."

I got up and followed mom and Mark back into the area behind where our blanket was. It was part sand, part rocks and when we got to an area where there was a large sandy spot with rocks all around.

"Judy, sit here on this rock and Jim and I are going to wash all the cum off of you."

"How are you going to wash me off?"

"Like this…" and with that Mark let a big forceful stream of piss fly from his dick hitting right on mom's pussy.

"Oh my gosh! That feels so hot!" Mom exclaimed.

Mom reached down and spread her pussy lips letting Mark's stream hit right on her exposed clit. Mark peed for a few more seconds before his stream ran out.

"Okay Jim, your turn. Judy, turn around and bend over and put your hands on the rock with your legs spread as wide as you can."

My dick was rock hard as I stood behind mom looking at her exposed ass hole and her pussy below. I tried to get a stream going but just couldn't get any flow going.

"Jim, close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind and let it go."

I did as he said and soon I was squirting a high arc of pee from the end of my dick. I pushed my dick down and directed the pee onto mom's ass washing down over her puckered hole and pussy washing the cum away. Mom was shaking her ass all around and squealing with delight. My pee finally let up and mom stood up and came to me and hugged me to her and kissed me and then turned to Mark and hugged and kissed him. Then Mark went and sat against the rock where mom had been, right in the piss puddle we both made.

"Jim, come sit next to me, it's your mom's turn to wash us off."

I wasn't so sure about being on the receiving end but went and sat down against the rock too.

"Okay Judy, come over her and stand above me and let it fly!"

Mom giggled and stood over Mark and spread her pussy lips, a little trickle escaped from her hole and ran down her leg. Soon though she got a stream going and it splashed all over Mark's dick and balls. His dick started getting hard again as she covered him with piss. Mom then moved over me without stopping her flow and peed all over my dick and balls and then she pulled up on her pussy and the stream hit me on the chest and soaked me. After her stream stopped Mark pulled her back over to him and pushed his face in mom's pussy and started to eat her out, mom was so excited she started to cum right way soaking Mark's face. Mark stood up and mom took his hand and mine and we walked down to the water and jumped in. After we rinsed off we walked back up to the blanket and sat down. Sarah was sitting up as we got there.

"Where have you guys been?"

"We all had to pee so we went back in the rocks to do it then we went down for a dip in the water," mom explained.

"Now that you mention it, I need to pee myself."

"Well, just go back in the rocks back there and let it go," I said.

"Go with me bro."

"Okay, come on," I said and stood up and extended my hand to her.

Sarah took my hand and I pulled her up and led her back in the rocks to our pee spot. She squatted down a little and let her pee go without hesitation. As she peed I told her about what went on with mom and Mark and me.

"Damn, I wish I had been awake then. Sounds like fun!"

"It was sure wild, peeing on mom and her peeing on me."

Sarah had finished peeing and I took her in my arms and kissed her. I pushed her back until she was sitting on the rock where mom sat and I got down on my knees and pushed my face in her pussy and ate her out until she came on my face. Sarah pulled my face to hers and licked her cum off my face. We got up and walked hand in hand back to our blanket. Mom and Mark were gathering our stuff up and putting it back in the beach bag.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked.

"Mark's kids are flying in and he has to get back and shower and go pick them up and his stuff is locked up in the house. You two can stay a while longer if you want but I am going back with Mark."

"Nah, we'll just go back home too," Sarah said.

We took our towels and wrapped them around us and started back for the house.

"Mark?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"How many kids do you have?"

"I have two, they live with their mother. My son Tad is 17 and my daughter Lisa is 16."

"Are they nudists too?"

"No, I guess they aren't. They don't even know that I am."

"Are you going to bring them over to meet us?"

"I thought I would. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure, but you are going to have to tell them about the nudity thing because I am not going to put any clothes on until it is time for us to go home. Mom and Jimmy and me made sort of a pact to stay naked for the whole week."

"I plan to tell them when I bring them home from the airport tonight so they will be prepared. They may not just strip off right away though, some people don't take to it as easily as an exhibitionist like you!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Exhibitionist huh, you mean like this?" and with that Sarah flung off her towel.

"Sarah! Put that towel back on this instant! Otherwise I will have to have Mark arrest you!"

"Hey, I might like that! Mark could lock me up in his jail and I would refuse to wear any clothes and he could come in my jail cell and spank my bare bottom for being such a bad girl!"

We all laughed at that and Sarah reluctantly put her towel back on. We got back to the house and Sarah and I dropped on the couch to veg out in front of the TV. Mom took Mark by the hand and led him toward the bathroom.

"Come on Mark, lets conserve water, shower with a friend you know!"

We heard the shower running and mom giggling like a little girl as they played in the shower together. Sarah got up and came over to me and dropped her towel to the floor, then she crawled up and straddled my lap and stroked my dick until it was hard and sat up and eased her pussy down on my dick. She leaned in and kissed me running her tongue around my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight to me. We just sat there with my dick inside her and held each other. We didn't really fuck, Sarah just squeezed my dick with her pussy and I stroked her back and ass. It was nice just to sit connected like that and just be with each other. A few minutes later mom and Mark walked in, Mark was dressed in his thong and tank top.

"Jim, Sarah, I have to go now so I can get home and change and go pick my kids up at the airport. I really had a good time today and hope we can all get together tomorrow with my kids. I uh…would like to ask a favor from you though."

"Sure Mark, what's that?" I asked.

"Well, I would like it if you guys played it cool around my kids, at least at first. I really don't want then running back to their mother telling her all about us. If you understand what I mean."

"Sure Mark, we understand."

"Thanks Jim," he said as he reached out and shook my hand.

"See you tomorrow Mark," Sarah said.

Mark held his hand out to Sarah so they could shake hands.

"No handshake for me, come here," Sarah said as she reached both arms up to him.

Mark bent down and Sarah snaked her arms around his neck and planted her mouth on his. As they kissed Sarah's pussy was contracting around my dick as she got excited. Mark reluctantly pulled away and he and mom headed for the front door. Mark kissed mom and as he did he looked over her shoulder at Sarah as she started to ride my dick, humping me hard and fast. He released mom and smiled and waved toward me and Sarah then turned and walked out the door. Mom came over and sat next to us on the couch as Sarah continued to hump my dick. Mom was rubbing Sarah's back as she rode me and then mom eased her hand down over Sarah's ass. I felt mom's hand on my dick and balls and then she eased her finger into Sarah's pussy along side of dick. Then she pulled it out and licked her fingers and slid it back down in Sarah's pussy again. This time she didn't put her finger in her mouth, instead she slid her finger into Sarah's ass. Sarah moaned loudly and I felt her cunt clamp down on my dick as she came. This sent me over the edge and I started pumping my sister's pussy full of cum. Mom took her finger out of Sarah's ass and stuck it back in her pussy next to my dick and drew it out and licked mine and Sarah's cum off of it. Sarah just collapsed against me as she came down from her climax.

"Okay you two, go get a shower and we'll go get something to eat somewhere," mom said as she headed toward the bedroom.

Sarah got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we went into the bathroom. I started to turn on the shower when Sarah stopped me.

"Bro, wait before you turn the water on. I want you to wash the cum off of me like you and Mark did with mom."

"Okay!" I said with a big smile, "Sit on the shower seat and spread 'em!"

Sarah sat down and spread he legs out and put her feet up and braced them on the walls. I stood in front of her with my now hard dick in my hand and started to relax like Mark had told me earlier. Soon I started to pee and I directed the stream right at Sarah's spread pussy lips and down on her ass hole. Sarah started giggling at first but then started to moan as she rubbed her clit and got more excited. She had her head back, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she started to cum. I got a wicked thought just then and let my dick spring up squirting Sarah in the face and all over her tits. Sarah just kept fingering her pussy and moaned as I finished peeing on her. I stood there looking at my beautiful sister sitting there with my piss running down her body. I grabbed the shower wand and turned the water on and sprayed her down as she kept rubbing her pussy. Sarah opened her eyes and smiled at me then stood and kissed me. Sarah dropped to her knees and took my dick in my mouth and started to lick our cum off. She stood back up and kissed me again and I tasted us on her lips. We got out of the shower and as we stepped into the bedroom mom was pulling a very tight t-shirt on over her head. It was so tight it was like a second skin, her nipples poking out through the shirt. She also had on some skin-tight shorts and you could tell she had no panties on.

"Wow mom! That's hot looking," Sarah exclaimed.

"Glad you like it baby, I got you a matching set," she said and picked them up and handed them to Sarah.

"Where are we going dressed like this?"

"Baby, I was hoping we could get your brother to take us to a club for some dancing."

"Mom, they won't let me and Sarah in any clubs, we're underage."

"Okay you two, I know you both had fake I.D.'s made and have been out to clubs before with your friends."

"How did you find out?"

"Jimmy, I found where you hid yours and your sister showed me hers a while back."

"Damn, guess I need a new hiding place."

"Baby, I hope that now you won't need to hide anything from me any more."

"Yeah I guess that's right, after the last couple of days what have I got to hide from you?"

"Get dressed and lets go find a good dance club."

So Sarah pulled her shorts and t-shirt on and she looked just as hot as mom did. I put on my tightest pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was about as tight as mom and Sarah's, my pecks and nipples clearly showing. Mom tossed me the car keys and we all climbed in the front seat of the car and took off to find a club. We drove for a ways down a street that was lined with restaurants and hotels and nightclubs. A couple of blocks down we came to one that had lots of cars parked around it and lots of people milling around, it was called "Crazy Joe's Saloon", it looked like a good place so I pulled into a parking spot where a car had just pulled out. We made our way in after the guy at the door checked our I.D.'s and let us in without even a second glance. The place was packed but we finally managed to get up to the bar and we all ordered beers. Mom and Sarah then dragged me onto the dance floor and we danced together and drank our beer.

After a while mom left to find us a table and Sarah put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist as we danced close. Next to us was a girl who was flashing her tits at a guy with a video camera. Then she turned and pulled her short skirt up and flashed her g-string butt to him. Sarah and I stopped dancing and watched as other girls started flashing there tits to the camera. Soon the camera came around to us and Sarah being the exhibitionist she is pulled her shirt completely off and rubbed her nipples for the guy. Then she turned around and pulled her shorts down and stepped out of them leaving her completely naked except for her shoes. Everyone around us cheered as Sarah danced for the camera. Several of the other girls pulled their shirts off too but none got completely naked like Sarah. The guy with the camera leaned in and whispered something in Sarah's ear and she laughed and shook her head yes. She turned to me and dropped down on her knees and looked up into my eyes and I smiled down at her as she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down letting my hard dick spring free for everyone to see. Sarah leaned in and stuck her tongue out and started to lick me in that special spot on the underside of the head of my dick just like mom showed her how to do that first day on the nude beach. The guy with the camera got down close and shot a close up of what Sarah was doing to me. A few of the other people gathered around had their camera phones out shooting the scene too. Pretty soon I could feel myself getting close and I looked down at Sarah and she knew. Suddenly I erupted, my cum shooting over Sarah's face and in her hair, the next shot hit her mouth and then she pointed my dick down and let a shot fly onto her tits before taking me in her mouth to finish me off. A big round of cheers went up from the crowd around us. Then someone yelled that the bouncer was coming so I pulled my jeans up and buttoned them and Sarah scrambled to get her clothes back on and then we went back to dancing normally just as the bouncer appeared. He looked right at us but we ignored him and he finally left. We never saw the guy with the video camera again. I figured that some day I would find that video floating around the internet. Sarah and I found our way over to the table that mom had found, she had ordered us each another beer. Sarah and I downed them pretty fast trying to cool off from our escapade on the dance floor.

"Sarah, is that cum in your hair and staining the front of your shirt?"

Sarah and I just about fell over we laughed so hard hearing that!

"Oh mom, you missed it. I stripped naked while we were dancing and a guy with a video camera was shooting it. I pulled Jimmy's pants down and licked his dick until he came all over me!"

"Sarah! You shameless hussy!" Mom said and then started laughing along with us.

Just then a man walked up to our table.

"Hi, how are you all tonight?" He asked as he put an arm around mom and Sarah's shoulders.

"We're doing just fine," I said a little protectively.

"Good, good," he said looking at me, "the reason I ask is that I heard that this young lady here just put on a show on the dance floor with you, is that right?"

My face got red and Sarah grabbed mom's beer and drank what was left in one chug.

"So, what if they did, are you here to kick us out?" Mom asked.

"Oh hell no. I'm the club owner and I thought if this hot looking young lady didn't have any qualms about baring her body in front of strangers that maybe she would like to enter the wet t-shirt contest tonight at midnight. And your just as hot as she is and we would sure like to have you enter too. There are cash prizes, winner takes home $500, runner up 250 and third is 100."

Sarah jumped up, "Oh yeah! Come on mom, lets both enter!"

"Mom? You two are mother and daughter?"

"Yes we are."

"Damn, I thought you were sisters. That changes things considerably. You two really have to enter the contest and if you do I will guarantee you each $250 in addition to any prize money you win."

Mom thought about it for a minute then looked over at me and I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure, what the hell. We could use the extra money to help pay for our vacation."

"Fantastic! Come on back stage with me and we'll get you two signed up and get you the official club wet t-shirts and you and the other girls can get ready. And just to show you that I am true to my word, here is the $250 each for you up front," and he reeled off five one hundred dollar bills from a wad he took from his pocket and handed them to mom.

"Here Jimmy, take this money and hang onto it," mom said handing me the bills.

I stuffed them in my pocket as they turned and headed for the back stage door. I thought about the guy with the video camera and wondered if he was still here and would shoot the contest. Then I remembered that our video camera was out in the trunk of the car so I decided to go get it before the contest started so I could video it. I almost couldn't get back in after I got the camera, the guy at the door didn't want to let me back in, then someone took his attention away from me and I slipped in. It was almost midnight and the club owner was on stage waiting for the song that was playing to end. As it did he picked up a microphone and started announcing the contest.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Hoops and hollers went up from the crowd.

"It's time for the Crazy Joe's Saloon nightly wet t-shirt contest!" More cheers went up from the crowd.

"We have 10 of the hottest girls in the world competing here tonight and a very special surprise for you too! So, lets get the ball rolling. Come on out ladies!"

The crowd roared again as the girls strutted out on stage with mom and sis the last two out. All the girls had modified the t-shirts, some were cut down so they bared their bellies and a couple had cut theirs so that they had to tie them in the middle to cover their tits. Mom and Sarah had taken their shirts and cut them basically in half and wore the bottom part of the shirt as if it were a skirt and the tops were cut down so far that they barely held their tits in. I knew that mom and Sarah had not worn any underwear so if they moved just right they would be flashing pussy to everyone in the crowd. I had the video camera running and I had just under 40 minutes of space available on the card. The first girl was announced and she strutted over to where a guy dresses like a fire fighter had a hose with a fire hose style nozzle on it. The girl stepped into a plastic kiddy pool and the fire fighter pulled back on the nozzle and a big spray of water coated the girl. The spray was so forceful that it blew the knot on her t-shirt open and her big tits tumbled free. The girl just pulled the rest of the shirt off and walked back to center stage and started dancing to the music and she squeezed her tits and rubbed them and she bent over to let them hang down. She then turned around and dropped her shorts to show her wet panties. Her time was up and she moved over to the other girls and the next contestant came on. She did pretty much the same except she didn't drop her pants, the next two didn't take off their shirts but they did flash the crowd. The next girl ripped off her shirt and tossed it out to the crowd, she had pretty small tits but big nipples and she pulled her panties down and flashed her ass and pussy. The next three all pulled their shirts off as they danced, one girl was kind of chunky but had nice tits. Then the club owner took the microphone back and started to announce mom and Sarah.

"These next two girls are the special surprise I told you about. These two are, are you ready? These two girls are MOTHER AND DAUGHTER!!! Come on Judy and Sarah!"

Mom and Sarah ran over and jumped in the kiddy pool and the fire fighter turned on the hose and wet them down. He even stooped down and sprayed up there makeshift skirts blowing them up and exposing their pussies for a second. The crowd was going wild cheering and whistling. Mom and Sarah came back to center stage and started dancing, slowly pulling their tops up over their tits. Then they turned around, ass to the crowd and bent over, their skirts pulling up over their asses exposing their bare ass holes and pussies. Mom then reared back and slapped Sarah on her ass. The crowd cheered and screamed for more. They stood up facing each other and Sarah grabbed mom's top and pulled it off, then mom did the same to Sarah. They hugged each other pressing their tits together and they French kissed snaking their tongues around. Mom then dropped to her knees in front of Sarah and yanked her skirt down leaving her totally naked. She then leaned in and stuck her tongue in Sarah's pussy and started to lick her out in front of the crowd. Sarah had her hands on mom's head pushing it tightly into her pussy. Mom pulled back and lay on the stage and Sarah dropped down between her legs and planted her mouth on mom's pussy then they moved around into a 69. The crowd was going wild and I was having a hard time getting it all on video. I finally got the club owners attention and he let me up on the stage to shoot the action. I got down between mom's legs where Sarah had her face buried in mom's pussy and got a shot of Sarah's tongue flicking mom's clit. Sarah came up for air for a second and she looked at me shooting video and smiled into the camera. Then she sat up with mom's face still in her pussy and grabbed at my jeans and pulled them open and took my dick out and sucked it into her mouth. The crowd was almost out of control when she did that. I panned the camera to the crowd and quite a few girls were topless and guys were behind them groping their tits. Sarah pushed me down so I was sitting on the stage still shooting video and she pulled my pants off and then my shirt. All three of us were naked on stage and Sarah straddled my hips and impaled herself on my dick. Mom came over and lowered her pussy onto my face and I stuck my tongue up in her pussy. Just then all the stage lights went out and someone pulled mom and Sarah off of me and then pulled me up by my hand. I could barely make out the owner of the club and one of his female assistants leading us off the stage and then we found ourselves in a dressing room. The female assistant brought in my pants, luckily the $500 was still in the pocket, and handed them to me. Mom and Sarah were giggling their asses off as they stood there naked since their clothes were nowhere to be found. Since they couldn't get dressed I figured I wouldn't either so we all just stood there naked waiting for the club owner to come back either to pay mom and Sarah or throw us out. Finally he did come back in followed by his assistant.

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say. I hadn't expected you to start having sex right out on stage. Sorry I had to shut it down, as much as I would have liked to see you finish, the cops would have busted us all if I hadn't. Judy, Sarah, since we didn't finish the contest tonight and no winner was picked, I am just going to give you another $250 each," and he peeled off another five one hundred dollar bills and I took them and stuffed them in my jeans. "I would ask you guys to come back tomorrow for the nightly contest but I think maybe I better not."

"I'm sorry we ruined the contest for you tonight. Maybe I can make it up to you a little," mom said as she dropped down in front of the club owner and pulled his shorts down and sucked his dick into her mouth.

Sarah then got down next to mom and they both took turns sucking his dick. The guy's pretty assistant stood watching for a second as she rubbed her pussy through her shorts. I stepped over behind her and reached around and cupped her tits through her shirt. She stuck her thumbs into her shorts and slid them down and stepped out of them and she bent over and put her hands on the desk and thrust her ass at me.

"Fuck me now!"

I placed my dick against her sopping pussy and pushed in to the hilt. I started slamming in and out of her, my balls slapping against her as I did. She reached down and fondled my balls as I fucked her. I looked over and Sarah was reclining on a table and mom was bent over licking her pussy while the club owner was fucking mom from behind. I was about to blow my load when the girl pushed me back and dropped and took my dick in her mouth just as I started cumming, sucking down every drop. The club owner pulled out and shot off all over mom's ass as Sarah came on mom's face.

They never did find mom and Sarah's clothes, I offered my pants to one of them but they wouldn't fit so we all just walked out to the car naked and piled in. We drove back to the beach house and went in and just flopped on the bed and went to sleep.

It had been such a wild vacation so far and we still had more to come…

* * *


	45. Ranch hand

My name is Cris, and this is my story...

I was 18 and had spent five of the last six years in and out of foster homes, jail and halfway houses. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 12 and there were no relatives to take me in. I admit that I was a handful at that point, was very mad that my folks left me all alone and I guess I let it out by being a pain in the ass to those foster families that took me in. It took going to juvenile hall for six months on an assault charge when I was 16 to finally get me straightened out.

The county made everyone go to a shrink during their incarceration, the doc turned out to be a pretty nice lady named Lisa that reminded me of my mom. She spent a lot of time with me, waded through all the grief and anger I had bottled up and all the grief I was giving her, and got me to start thinking clearly again. She helped me get out of juvy early, helped me get emancipated and a job and a place to stay in a halfway house. I got my GED and even saved up to buy an old Mustang to drive. Then the funding for the halfway house got canceled a year later and I was on the street, living in my car for a while. I called the only friend I had in the world, Lisa, the shrink from juvy, she took me into her own house while she searched for something permanent for me. She found me a job on a ranch about 350 miles out of town, out in west Texas. The job included room and board and a small salary. I gladly accepted it even though it meant leaving her, but I knew it had to be.

I loaded what few belongings I had into the Mustang, ready to head off to my new life. Lisa and I stood by my car for a long time saying goodbye, I had fallen in love with her and she knew it but would never let anything happen between us. Finally, she pulled me into her and hugged me tight, then kissed me so softly and for so long we were both panting as we broke the kiss. Then she turned, tears streaming down her face, and ran back into the house. I got in my car, tears in my eyes as well, and roared off down the street.

For the job at the ranch, I was to be the handyman, ranch hand, step and fetch it boy for the ranch owner. I didn't know much about her, just that she was recently widowed and had three children and they needed help. I had never even been on a ranch before but I was good with tools, willing to work hard and was young and strong so I figured I could handle the job. I was determined to handle the job, to make this new start for my life work out for the best.

I followed the directions to the ranch, almost thinking that I had missed it since I had gotten so far out from civilization, but I finally saw the gate with the sign reading "Jackson Ranch" on it. I turned onto the ranch road and still had to go about five more miles to get to the house. I pulled in just before six in the evening, shut my car off and got out and stretched, and as I did a woman came walking up from a nearby barn. She was tall, probably 5'9", blond hair in a pony tail up under a big cowboy hat, she had on tight jeans and a button down shirt that had the sleeves cut off. She was sweaty and dirty, her boots were caked in mud. And to top it all off, her sweat soaked shirt revealed that she was bra-less, I could see her dark nipples through the shirt. Despite it all, I could tell she was a damned good looking woman.

She walked up to me and held out her hand, "Hi! You must be Cris, I'm Connie Jackson!"

"Yes ma'am." I said, taking her hand and shaking it. She had a very strong handshake, and strong looking arms, from working the ranch I suppose.

"Good manners, I like that in a man, especially one that will be working for me and living on my property. Someone taught you well."

"Yes ma'am, my folks did."

"Yeah, Lisa told me some about your folks and what happened to them and the stuff you've been through the last few years."

"Yes ma'am, but I'm here to make a new start. I promise I won't be causing any trouble like that here. I want this to work out and I'll work very hard for you."

"Well Cris, I look at it this way, what's in the past is in the past. You start here with a clean slate. Do your job, work hard, don't steal from me or lie to me and we will get along great. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am, absolutely! Would you like me to start work now, is there something you need me to do tonight Mrs. Jackson?"

She laughed at my eagerness, "No, no, we'll get you started in the morning, bright and early. Tonight you just get settled in. I have my girls fixing up your room right now. I need to go in and catch a shower and fix dinner, so why don't you head over to the barn right over there and your room is inside of it. It has a bedroom and a bathroom, it will be like your own private apartment. I will have dinner ready about 7:30 and we can all sit down over a meal and get to know one another."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Jackson!"

"Please, call me Connie, Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old!"

"Yes ma'am, Connie." She turned and walked toward the house, my eyes following her ass stuffed in those tight jeans.

I grabbed my bag out of my car and headed toward the barn, just as I started to go through the door a girl came running out, colliding with me and almost knocking me down. She looked like a younger version of Connie, except with short cropped hair.

"Watch where you're going you dork!" The girl seethed at me, then started running to the house.

Just then another girl, calling out "Lizzie the lezzie!" came running after her and stopped when she saw me, "Oh! Sorry! Are you Cris?"

She was younger than the first girl, just as blond as her sister and mom, with long hair like her mom. She was wearing shorts and a halter top, although she didn't fill it out as much as her mom or sister.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Cris. What's your name?"

"I'm Amy. That rude bitch that just ran out of here is my lezzie sister Lizzie. And Jackie is still making your bed in your room."

"Well hi Amy, glad to meet you!" I said, offering my hand.

Amy took my hand and shook it, then held onto it, pulling me into the barn and toward what I assumed was my room. We walked into what turned out to be a fair size room with a big bed, a couch and chair and a TV mounted to the wall. Off to the right was a bathroom that had a shower stall in it.

The girl making the bed turned as we came in and smiled at me.

"Jax, this is Cris" Amy said, introducing me.

"Hi!" She said as she came over to me and extended her hand.

We shook hands and my eyes nearly bugged out! She looked just like her mom and little sister, long blond hair, blue eyes, but she was older than Amy or Lizzie and she was stacked! She had a halter top on too, and it was overflowing!

"Damn, I wish guys would look at me like that!" Amy said, pouting.

"Don't worry little sister, it'll happen." Jackie said, putting her arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Uh, sorry about that." I said, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Cris, it happens all the time."

"Well, I was raised with better manners than that, so I apologize again."

"Apology accepted! So, how do you like your room?"

"Looks fine to me, I think I'll like it alright."

"Great! If you need anything just ask. There are towels and toilet paper under the bathroom sink, and there is also soap and shampoo in there."

"Okay, thanks."

"Momma will probably have dinner ready in a little while if you're hungry." Amy said, apparently over being sad about her smaller tits for the moment.

"Uh, yeah, she told me about 7:30, when she met me out by my car."

"Come on Amy, lets leave Cris to wash up and go help momma with dinner." Jackie said, turning Amy toward the door and pushing her along.

"See you in a little while!" The younger girl called over her shoulder as they left.

I put my clothes away in the chest of drawers, leaving out some clean boxers. I stripped off my clothes and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain shut. It had been a long day on the road and the water felt good running over me. I soaped up and rubbed myself all over and when I got to my cock I stroked it to hardness. I thought about Connie, her nipples showing through her shirt, I thought about Jackie, her tits pushing out of her top, and I even thought about little Amy, cute as can be. Then I thought about the other sister, Lizzie, who almost knocked me over and was so rude to me, I almost started to go soft, so I put her out of my mind and concentrated on the others. I was cumming in no time, spewing my cum all over the shower wall. I rinsed off and rinsed my cum off the wall and down the drain, then pulled back the shower curtain only to come face to face with Amy! My cock was still hard, and in my shock over seeing the young girl there, I just stood, stone still. Amy gasped as she saw my hard on and turned and ran off, calling out that dinner was ready.

I got dressed and headed to the house, I walked up to the back door and knocked. Connie opened the door and ushered me in, she was now wearing shorts and a t-shirt, still no bra, her nipples clearly apparent.

"Cris, you don't need to knock on the door at meal time, just come on in."

"Yes ma'am, I'll remember that."

They all stared at me, even Connie, then the rude middle sister started to snicker and finally started laughing fully and soon Amy and Jackie joined in. I just turned about six shades of red, Connie glared at the girls and they all abruptly stopped laughing.

"Cris, I understand that little miss nosy walked into your room and caught you stepping out of the shower?"

I shuffled from one foot to the other and am sure my blush deepened even more.

"Well, I'm sorry she embarrassed you. We aren't used to having a new man around here, and since it has been just us girls we never knock before entering a room, but I've told the girls to be a little more careful now that you're here and if your door is closed they are not to enter without your say so."

"It's...it's alright, I should have locked the door or something."

"I don't think there are any locks on the doors out there, so we'll just respect your privacy from now on. Won't we girls?"

The three girls all nodded their heads in unison.

"I also understand that Elizabeth was less than courteous and almost ran you down at the door to the barn earlier. She has something to say to you, don't you Elizabeth?"

The middle sister got up from her seat and walked over to me with her head down, "I'm sorry about earlier. Sorry about running into you and sorry about what I said." With that she looked up to my face and held out her hand, which I took in mine and shook.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, apology accepted."

She smiled at me and went back to her seat. Connie directed me to the seat at the head of the table and we all sat down to the meal they had prepared. Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, cream gravy, green beans, biscuits and an ice cold glass of coke. It was like someone had read my mind, knew exactly what my favorite meal was, and it was all delicious!

By the end of the meal I was stuffed and much better acquainted with the four of them, and they, in turn, with me. I had learned that Jackie was 18 like me, Elizabeth was 17 and Amy was 16. Their dad, Connie's husband, had died less than a year ago in a car crash, and while they had been managing the ranch okay, they decided they needed a man around to help out. We all went out onto the front porch and sat in some rocking chairs there and talked more and let our dinner settle. About nine, Connie got up and stretched, which pushed her tits and nipples out even more into the front of her t-shirt.

"I'm going to bed, and you girls need to go too. Five o'clock comes pretty early and we have to start to get Cris acquainted with the ranch in the morning and there is plenty of work to do down at the creek bed."

A chorus of groans rose up from the girls but they all stood up and started to go inside. I got up too and Connie turned to me, "There's no alarm clock in your room, we'll get one for you, in the mean time I will send one of the girls to wake you up for breakfast."

"Okay Connie, thanks. And dinner was really great, you are a really good cook!"

"Well, don't thank me, Liz did most of the cooking. She felt bad for the way she treated you."

"Wow, she's a really good cook. And she must be a mind reader, she made my favorite meal! I'll have to thank her."

"You can do that tomorrow, right now you better get some sleep, we start early around here. Goodnight, and welcome to the Jackson Ranch!"

"Thanks! Night Connie!" I said, then turned and headed for the barn.

Once there I stripped to my boxers and flopped down onto the bed, I think I was asleep before I hit the pillow. It seemed like only a few minutes before I heard someone knocking on the door and a voice outside calling my name. The next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder. I rolled over and opened my eyes to find the smiling face of Amy looking down at me.

"Don't tell momma I came in without your permission, but I knocked and knocked and waited but you never got up so I came in."

"It's okay Amy, I won't tell. I must have fallen back asleep after I heard you knocking."

Amy kept tugging on my arm until I rolled out of bed, it was only then that I realized that Amy was naked and I had my morning wood pushing out the front of my boxers! Amy saw the surprised look on my face and giggled, then she looked at my hard on and giggled even more.

"Amy, why are you naked? If your mom catches you out here like that she'll kill us both!"

"She won't catch us. I owed you for walking in on you yesterday when you were getting out of the shower." The young girl said, as she spun around, showing me all she had.

Amy was very beautiful, with her small pointy tits with little cherry nipples, and her pussy was covered with a sparse patch of hair. She had a little curve to her ass, she was the most beautiful 16 year old girl I'd ever seen. Amy then bent over, her ass to me, her legs spread some, her ass hole and pussy showing and picked up a t-shirt off the floor and slipped it over her head, staying bent over showing off for me as she did. When she turned around, instead of standing up she stayed bent over, her head level with my crotch.

"Don't tell momma about this either..." And then she grabbed the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down, may hard on flopping out and hitting her forehead.

"Amy!" I exclaimed as I tried to reach down and pull my boxers back up.

Amy grabbed my cock by the base, "You're almost as big as a horse!" And with that she popped the head of my cock into her mouth and licked all around.

Just then Connie called out, "Amy! Where are you? Breakfast is ready, come on!"

Amy let my cock slip out of her mouth and let me pull my boxers back over my hard on. She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek, grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. I started to reach for my pants but Amy tugged me along before I could.

"Amy, wait! I need to put some clothes on."

"Don't worry about it, we never get dressed before breakfast. Come on, it'll be fine."

Amy pulled me along toward the light of the open back door of the house. As we walked in I realized my hard on was still pushing my boxers out in an obscene tent but it was too late to do anything about it as I was now standing in front of three pairs of eyes, all looking at what I was showing. What surprised me about the scene was that all three of them, Connie, Jackie and Elizabeth were dressed just like Amy, in just t-shirts. And Elizabeth's was so short that it didn't come down over her ass, her clean shaven, bare pussy showing as she sat in her seat with her legs spread. I put my hands in front of my hard on trying to hide it as I stared at the sight before me.

"Don't worry about trying to hide your morning wood Cris. These girls have seen stuff like that before, and they live on a working ranch, so they know all about anatomy and reproduction." Connie said, trying to alleviate my embarrassment. Then she saw how Elizabeth was sitting, "Elizabeth! I told you not to wear that short shirt now that Cris is here. And close your legs, quit showing all you have!"

"Oh momma, if I was going to show all I had I'd have to do this..." And with that she pulled her shirt off, baring herself completely, her big tits rolling side to side as she did.

"Elizabeth Ann, put that shirt back on right now!"

She pulled the shirt back on although it still didn't cover her below her waist.

"I don't know why you're showing all that to Cris anyway, Lizzie the lezzie doesn't like boys, she just likes licking pussy!" Amy piped in and giggled.

Elizabeth picked up her glass of orange juice and poured it over Amy's head. Amy grabbed a handful of biscuits and gravy off her plate and mushed it into Elizabeth's face. Then the two girls started really fighting, pulling each others hair and slapping and hitting each other. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there quietly. I looked over at Jackie, who had been quiet ever since I got there, and she was just eating her breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Girls, stop this right now!" Connie shouted.

Both girls immediately stopped and sat, looking down dejectedly.

"You girls know what I think of fighting, not to mention the rudeness of doing this in front of Cris on his first day here. What must he think of us? I want you both to come around here and prepare to be punished."

The two girls stood up from their seats, Amy soaked with orange juice, Elizabeth with gravy still dripping from her face, and they came around between Connie and me and bent over the table. Connie then stood up and pulled Amy's shirt up, baring her ass, and started spanking her until her ass cheeks were bright red and she was whimpering. She then moved over and started doing the same to Elizabeth, but after a few swats the older girl started moaning, she was enjoying the spanking! When Connie stopped spanking her she scooted back to her seat and sat down and started rubbing her pussy until she came, actually squirting cum out on the floor. Then she took her napkin and wiped her pussy and then got down on the floor and cleaned up the cum there.

"Feel better?" Connie asked her middle daughter.

Elizabeth just nodded her head, sitting there breathing hard as she slowly started eating her breakfast. Meanwhile, Amy was standing by her place, eating with one hand and rubbing her red bottom with the other. I finished my food and stood up and took my plate to the sink and rinsed it off.

"Sorry for the spectacle we put on this morning." Connie said to me as I stood at the sink.

"No problem Connie, sorry if I had anything to do with any of it."

"Oh no, you had nothing to do with it, it's been going on between these two for a while. Why don't you run along and get dressed and I will send one of the girls down to show you the "Mule" so we can take it to show you around the ranch."

I was just tying my shoes when Elizabeth stuck her head in the open door to my room, "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yup, ready to get to work I guess."

"Well, I can tell you that those shoes won't last very long around here."

I looked down at my grubby worn out running shoes and sighed, "They're all I have. Guess I'll have to find something better come payday."

We walked around behind the barn and opened a door to a shed, inside was the coolest looking blue Ford 4x4 crew cab pickup I'd ever seen. It had a lifted suspension on it, 37" tires on rock crusher wheels, the badge on the side told me it was a PowerStroke diesel F350, way cool! I walked around it checking it out, across the tailgate was a cool mural of a blue kicking mule, with the words "Blue Mule" emblazoned on it.

"This is the "Mule", it was daddy's pride and joy. I always helped him work on it, it was something we shared." And with that Elizabeth burst into tears.

I didn't know what to do so I went to her and she slumped into my arms and cried on my shoulder, I just held her and let her cry. There have been many times over the last few years that I wanted to do the same over my parents. After a few minutes the crying slowed to sobs and then sniffles.

"I loved my daddy so much and I miss him so much it hurts. He's the only one around here who understood me, the only one who never treated me like a freak." Elizabeth said through the sniffles.

"I am so sorry about your dad, I know how bad it feels to lose him. And I'm sure that you and your sisters were more of his pride and joy than this truck."

"Yeah, I know you're right. And mom told us about your folks, I'm so sorry about you losing them too." She said, looking up at me. Then she kissed me softly on the lips. "It's not true, you know."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not a lezzie. I mean, I do like girls, but I also like guys. I guess I just haven't met one I like enough to care about, maybe until now." And she kissed me again. "Amy caught me and one of my friends playing around a few of months ago and that's why she keeps giving me hell."

"Maybe she feels left out, feels like you are leaving her behind. I mean, since you are the sister closest to her age. And maybe she has some feelings for girls too. And having those feelings is okay you know."

"Wow, I never even thought about something like that. That's pretty smart for a guy, where did you come up with that?"

"Well, when I was in juvy we had to see a shrink three times a week. She was really cool and I learned a lot from her, so I guess that is where that came from."

"Cool! She sounds like someone special to you."

"Yeah, we became real close, she was my only friend. She rescued me when the halfway house I was staying in closed down. She was the one who found me this job, I'll never be able to thank her enough for all she has done for me."

Just then we heard Connie calling to us so Elizabeth handed me the keys to the Mule and ran out to let her mom know we would be there in a minute. I opened the door to the truck and climbed in, put the key in and turned it on and waited for the glow plugs to warm and then started the diesel engine up. It clattered to life and I let it sit and idle for a minute. Just then Elizabeth opened the passenger door and climbed up in the seat.

She leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks for understanding, I just know we're going to be good friends!"

"That's okay Elizabeth, I think we will be good friends too. Oh, and thanks for the dinner last night, it was great! It was like you read my mind, you made my favorite meal. My mom used to make dinner like that for me, you cook as good as she did!" Elizabeth leaned over and kissed me again, then sat back beaming.

I put the truck in gear and pulled out of the shed and around to where Connie, Jackie and Amy were waiting. Connie tossed some tools in the bed before getting in and then directed me as we drove around the ranch, showing me a lot of fences that needed fixing and some stock tanks that needed to be replaced. She explained that, at the time, they didn't have any livestock of their own except for the girls personal horses, and that they leased much of their land to neighboring ranchers but that they had to maintain it. She also told me how they also leased a lot of their land to a wind energy company that put up the giant electricity generating windmills that are being built all over the country. Then we came to the creek that had become partially blocked with debris from a recent big storm. We stopped and all jumped out, I opened the tailgate and we took out some shovels and a chainsaw and some other tools.

"Cris, what we need to do is clear this creek bed so the water will flow down to the stock pond down on the east pasture like it should, the girls and I have been working on it on and off for a week. Now that you're here we can get it knocked out, so, lets go to work!" Connie said.

Connie, Elizabeth and I grabbed shovels and went to work digging out the mud that had built up while Jackie and Amy started dragging branches over and piling them up. It wasn't long before my shoes were completely covered in mud as well as the legs of my pants from my knees down.

Connie saw my predicament and called Amy over, "Baby, look in the Mule, behind the back seat and see if your dad's rubber boots are still in there."

Amy ran over to the truck and opened the door and soon emerged with a big pair of rubber boots.

Connie took them and handed them to me, "See if you can wear these. I'm sure they are too big but they will be better than those shoes you have on. You'll need to wear your boots from now on though."

"Uh, Connie, I don't have any other shoes besides these. On payday maybe I can go to town and get some boots."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Cris, never thought about you maybe not having any boots. We'll knock off a couple of hours early and run into town and get you what you need. Maybe get you some work jeans and shirts too, that stuff you have on is looking pretty threadbare."

"COOL!" Amy shouted, "Jax, we're going into town tonight!" She screamed, as she ran over to her big sister, grabbing the big tree branch Jackie was dragging, helping her get it onto the pile.

I slid into the boots and Connie was right, they were way too big for me but at least they would do a better job in the mud. A while later I was sweating like a pig so I stopped and pulled my shirt off, tossing it out of the way. A few minutes later, Elizabeth stood up and took her shirt off too. Connie just gave her a look, shrugged her shoulders a little and went back to work. I had a hard time concentrating on work, kept glancing over at the bare tits swinging back and forth as the 17 year old girl worked. After a while the other two sisters also stripped their shirts off, baring their tits to the breeze.

"Okay, if everyone is going topless then someone get the sun block out of the Mule, I don't want you all getting sunburned."

Amy went to the truck and searched around until she found the sun block bottle, bringing it to her mom. Connie took the bottle and squirted some lotion in her hand and started to rub it on her youngest daughter, then moved on to Elizabeth and finally Jackie, then each girl in turn spread some lotion over their fronts, working it into their tits.

"Here Cris, let me get your back for you." Connie said as she started rubbing my back with her lotion covered hands, then she turned me around and rubbed it into my chest and stomach.

We took a break and ate lunch after that, I sat under a tree in the shade while the girls sat out in the sun trying to get more tan. I had on some sunglasses and was able to ogle all the tits on display without being detected. After a while Connie got up and clapped her hands, "Okay, everyone back to work!"

About two o'clock we had the creek bed pretty well cleaned up and the water was flowing freely again. We were all covered in sweat and mud so Elizabeth asked Connie if we could go down to the pond and go swimming to clean off before heading back to the house.

"Oh, I don't know honey, we don't have any swimsuits."

"Mom, we never wear swimsuits, we always skinny dip."

"I know honey but Cris is with us now."

"I don't care if he sees me naked, he already has, saw me get myself off too, and he saw Amy's bare bottom, probably her pussy too, and she's standing here topless, so he's seen everything she's got too. And he's seen Jax topless, so he's seen almost everything there is to see!" Pleaded Elizabeth.

"But honey, maybe he'd be embarrassed for all of us to see him naked."

Elizabeth turned to me, "Cris, looks like the decision is yours, wanna go skinny dipping with us?" Amy and Jackie looked on at me hopefully.

"Well, it is pretty hot and I am pretty dirty but, Connie, I won't do it if you'd rather I didn't."

The girls all turned to their mom to see what she would say.

"Okay, go then if you want and I'll bring the Mule down." Almost before Connie finished her words, Elizabeth had shucked off her boots, jeans and panties and was naked, running toward the pond. Amy, Jackie and I were not far behind her, running bare ass down to the pond and jumping in.

We splashed around, splashed each other, the girls ganged up on me and dunked me. I grabbed them one at a time and flung them through the air and into the water. Lots of groping happened, some by accident, some not. Connie pulled up in the truck and got out and stood smiling, watching us play in the water.

"Come on mom, get those clothes off and jump in with us!" Amy squealed.

"Oh, I don't think so baby, you all just have a good time and I'll just watch."

The three girls put their heads together and had a quick private conversation, then they all turned and started to wade out of the pond toward their mom. Suddenly they all rushed Connie and started to pull at her clothes. Screams and shouts with lots of giggling ensued until finally Connie was as naked as the rest of us and then they dragged her to the water and pushed her in. I had been watching the whole thing and had just one thought, "Damn, Connie is as hot as I had thought she was after first seeing her tits through her sweaty shirt!"

The girls jumped in after her and they all seemed to come at me at once, splashing me and dunking me, just generally ganging up on me! We had a lot of fun swimming, splashing and carrying on. Connie finally had enough after a while and waded out of the pond and laid down on the grass to rest, then the girls followed suit. I stayed in the water a while longer just admiring the four beautiful naked females lying in the grass catching the afternoon sun. Elizabeth had her legs spread and was rubbing her pussy, she was the only one shaved completely, Connie had hair only above her pussy but was shaved down below and Jackie had all her hair but it was trimmed short, and Amy's was sparse but natural. Watching the girls, especially Elizabeth who was still rubbing her pussy, had me hard as could be. Connie sat up, looking at me still out in the water and smiled.

"Gonna stay out there in the pond all evening or are you hiding something?" She asked, with a little smirk.

I could recognize a challenge when I heard one so I started for the shore and as I got to the point where the water dropped below my waist I heard four gasps escape the mouths of my audience.

"Damn Cris, I thought Amy was surely exaggerating, but apparently not! That is one sizable hard dick you have there!" Connie stated, as I blushed. "And you're so cute when you blush all red like that!"

I laid down on my stomach in the grass next to Connie and drifted off to sleep as the four of them talked. A short time later I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Connie smiling down at me, her tits hanging down in my face. I wanted so much to reach up and suck one into my mouth. I also then realized that I was now on my back, looking down, my still hard cock was sticking up and pulsing with my heartbeat.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a nice nap?"

I just nodded.

"Well, better get up so we can get back to the house and shower so we can go to town and do some shopping for you." Connie stood up and offered her hand, I took it and she pulled me up.

We all climbed into the Mule, still naked, and headed back to the house. We all piled out, the girls headed into the house and I went to my room. I stepped into my shower and turned it on and pulled the curtain closed. Just as I started to lather up, the shower curtain was pulled back, and to my surprise, Elizabeth stepped in with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down and we kissed.

"Momma, Amy and Jacky will be a while taking their showers so I thought I'd come down and shower with a friend. You don't mind do you?"

"What would your mom say if she knew you were here?"

"She does know, I told her I was coming here to shower with you."

"And she's okay with that?"

"She knows it would happen whether she is okay with it or not but she is happy to see me interested in a guy. She knows I'm on the pill so I won't get pregnant if we have sex."

"I want to be with you too but I don't want to lose my job here, it's the best thing that ever happened to me. So, I really don't want to make your mom mad at me."

"It really is okay, she won't be mad, I promise."

I pulled her tight against me and kissed her again, my hard cock pressed between us. Elizabeth reached down and took my cock in her hand and slid it up and down softly, making me shudder. I loosened my grip on the girl and she slid down to her knees in front of me, still stroking my length, then kissed the head.

She looked up at me, "I've never done this before."

I stroked her cheek with my fingers, "It's okay, take your time."

Elizabeth smiled and opened her mouth and took me inside, sucking the head as she rubbed her tongue all around, then drew me in as deep as she could, although that left about three inches to go. She may not have had any experience doing this but it sure felt good. I had actually only received a blowjob once before, save for Amy starting to suck me that morning, so I didn't have much more experience. It didn't take much of Elizabeth's sucking and bobbing before I could feel myself getting worked up to the point of cumming. I tried to warn Elizabeth but she just kept on sucking and soon I started spewing into her mouth. I had never cum so hard or so much ever, it was too much for her to handle and cum was running down her chin onto her tits. She let my cock slip out of her mouth, the last of my cum splashing onto her forehead, running down over her nose and lips. My knees went weak and I slumped to the floor in front of her. I took her face in my hands and kissed her over and over again, even though I knew I was tasting my own cum. After a few minutes we both stood up and rinsed off under the shower spray. I turned off the shower and hand in hand we walked out dripping wet and collapsed in each others arms on the bed.

I kissed my way down to her tits, sucking one nipple then the other as she squirmed beneath me. Then I continued lower and as I kissed her belly Elizabeth jumped and screamed with laughter.

"Aaaayyy, aaahhh, I'm ticklish there!!!" She screamed, but I kept at her, keeping her screaming.

Just then someone yelled, "What's all the screaming about?"

We both turned our heads and saw Jackie and Amy standing there watching us as we flopped around on the bed, wet and naked.

"Well, if you must know, we were starting to have sex until Cris found my ticklish spot. I was screaming because he was torturing me!" Elizabeth said, giggling.

Amy was naked and Jackie just had a tank top on that didn't quite cover her pussy. I motioned them over to the bed, "Come on and help me torture your sister some more!" I said, with an evil smile.

The girls ran and jumped on the bed and Elizabeth jumped up and hopped over me and ran into the bathroom, with the me and her sisters in hot pursuit. We had her cornered so I grabbed her and picked her up over my shoulder and walked back out to the bed, her sisters following, slapping Elizabeth on the ass. I dropped her on the bed and Amy and Jackie pounced on her and held her down and started tickling her. I got between her legs and buried my face in her pussy, Elizabeth didn't know whether to scream, moan, laugh or cry. She came at least four times during the onslaught, squirting her pussy juice all over my face. Finally she got a hand free and reached down and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to her face and kissed me, tasting herself on my lips.

"Fuck me, NOW!" She demanded. Who was I to argue?

I set the head of my cock at her opening and pushed slowly inside.

"You're not a virgin?" I whispered to her, surprised at not breaking her cherry.

"Lots of dildos, your is the first real dick I've ever had." She breathed into my ear.

I started pumping in and out as Amy and Jackie watched, both rubbing their pussies. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me in, my cock penetrated her until I hit bottom. She moaned into my ear that she loved me, that spurred me on and I thrust faster and faster. I could feel myself about to cum and just before I let loose, Elizabeth's pussy clamped down on my cock as she started to orgasm, gushing all over my cock and balls. This drove me over the brink and I started cumming in her womb. I pumped and pumped into her before finally collapsing on top of her, her legs dropped off me and we just lay there, me on top of her, breathing hard as we slowly came down. I rolled off on my back next to her, Amy was on her knees next to me and she reached over and took hold of my softening cock, then leaned in and started sucking it, cleaning off mine and her sisters combined cum. It felt glorious as she nursed on my cock, I put my hand on top of her head and stroked her hair. Amy looked up at me and smiled, I pulled her up and we kissed then she lay down next to me.

"See Amy, Elizabeth certainly isn't a lezzie. She's your sister and she loves you, she always will."

Amy had tears running down her cheeks as she kissed me again and then leaned across me and kissed Elizabeth too, whispering something in her older sisters ear. Elizabeth then turned to me and kissed me, I looked over to Jackie and motioned her over and she leaned over her sister and kissed me too, but on the cheek. Then the four of us lay on the bed together just relaxing. There was a knock at the door and then it opened and Connie stepped in.

"Ah, so here you all are." She said, as she looked at the four of us in the bed together naked.

The room wreaked of sex so she knew what we had been up to.

"All four of you?"

Jackie piped up, "No momma, just Cris and Lizzie. Amy and I were just sort of hanging out with them."

"And tickle torturing me!" Elizabeth added.

"I see. Well, if we're going to town you all had better get dressed. Come on, lets go!"

Amy hopped up and I rolled off the bed as did Elizabeth and Jackie. Elizabeth and I headed back to the bathroom so we could wash the sex smell off before going to town.

As Connie, Jackie and Amy were walking out the door I heard Amy say to her mom, "Momma, I was wrong, Lizzie isn't a lezzie."

"I know she's not, and told you she wasn't. You should apologize to her for all those nasty things you said to her."

"I did momma, told her I was sorry and that I love her."

Elizabeth heard all of this as well and she had tears running down her cheeks. I took her in my arms and we kissed, "Thank you for today. I wasn't so sure myself whether I was a lesbian or not but now I know that I love sex with at least one guy." She sobbed.

We washed off and then she watched me dress, then we walked up to the house and I went in with her to her room and watched her dress. We went back downstairs to find Connie, Jackie and Amy waiting out by the Mule. We all got in, Elizabeth sitting next to me as I drove us all to town.

* * *

Connie directed me to the shopping mall and we parked and went in, the girls all took off in one direction and Connie and I in another. We went into an outfitter store first and I found some cowboy boots I liked and the price wasn't bad so we bought them along with a cowboy hat, and I wore them out of the store, they also had the rubber boots I needed. Next we went into a department store and Connie helped me pick out some jeans and shirts. I went into a fitting room to try them on, I slipped on a pair of the jeans and a shirt and stepped out for Connie to see. Then I stepped back in to try on some of the other clothes. As I was pulling off the first shirt Connie opened the door and slipped in with me.

"I thought it would be easier if I just came in here instead of you going in and out. You don't mind do you?"

"No ma'am, I don't have anything you haven't already seen." I said with a grin.

"Good. I also wanted to talk privately with you about the girls."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong, just want to talk about some things."

"Okay."

"First off, the girls are crazy about you. All they have talked about the last two days is you. Actually, they've been talking about you for a week, ever since Lisa first called to talk to me about you coming to work for us, but since you got here you're all they talk about. Now, the last couple of days have been pretty wild. I know we have been pretty relaxed with ourselves around you and that is partly my fault, I told the girls to treat you like one of the family, so they, and me too I guess, have been pretty loose in the way we have been acting around you. Back when Jack was still alive we almost never wore any clothes at all in the house, him included, and the t-shirts this morning were a concession to your being here. Although, Elizabeth might just as well not have worn one!"

We both laughed at that. I unbuttoned the jeans and pushed them down and stepped out of them.

"Going commando huh?" Connie asked, as I stood naked in front of her.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't have any clean underwear left."

"Oh, we'll have to pick some up for you then."

Connie reached out and ran her hand along my cock.

"This is the next thing I want to talk about. My girls are discovering their sexuality, as you have found out. Jackie has a steady boyfriend, but he's away on early college orientation, but she is very much in love with him, so I doubt she will be looking to do anything with you. And up until today, I had my doubts about whether Elizabeth was going to come around to guys. She has a good girlfriend that she loves a lot and they have been having sex for quite a while. Amy walked in on them one day and Elizabeth's friend almost took her head off and Elizabeth didn't stop her. Amy was so scared that she cried for a whole day after that. I guess that's why she has been so mean about Elizabeth's sexual preferences."

"They seem to have made up, or at least called a truce." I allowed.

"Yes, and that is something I think is because of you. Did you say something to them?"

"I talked to both of them a little, but it wasn't much. Just remembered some of Lisa's wisdom from some of our sessions."

"Ah, I see. Yeah, Lisa is a pretty good psychiatrist. I knew she would be good way back when we were in college together."

"I wondered how you knew each other."

"Yup, we were roommates back then."

"Oh, cool!"

"Anyway, back to the girls. I think Elizabeth is falling for you, you're her first boy crush and I'm afraid she won't handle it well if her heart gets broken. Amy wants you too, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know that."

"Well, I don't want them fighting over you, that wouldn't be good for any of us. Amy is just 16, she still thinks very much like a little girl, she's still very innocent and selfish."

"Maybe not so innocent as you think."

"Oh? Tell me..."

"Well, she came to my room to wake me up and when I didn't get up she came in and stripped off her shirt to repay me for her seeing me naked coming out of the shower and then she started to suck me off but you called her to breakfast, interupting her. And then this afternoon when you came to my room and found us all in bed, she had just sucked my cock clean of mine and Elizabeth's cum."

"Really? Hmmm, looks like I'd better get her to the doctor and get her started on birth control. And until it's safe for her, you and she can't have sex, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm not ready to be a daddy and you probably aren't ready to be a granny..."

"Damn right I'm not!"

The whole time we had been talking, Connie had been fondling my cock which was now very hard.

"Now, it seems like I'm the only one around our house that isn't getting any loving and I'm really needing some attention. And since I have this hunk of meat all worked up it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Connie pulled her shirt off and then pushed her shorts down and stepped out of them leaving her completely naked. She pushed me back onto the seat and got down between my knees and took my cock in her hand and then leaned in and enveloped my hard on with her mouth. She started bobbing, taking more and more of my cock on each downward stroke, eventually she had taken me down her throat until her nose was buried in my pubic hair, I'd never felt anything like it before. I had been riveted on watching Connie suck my cock but I happened to look in the mirror behind her and the sight was something else! Connie's ass was spread open and she was fingering her asshole at the same time as she was fucking her pussy with her thumb.

Connie pulled up off my cock, "I need you to fuck me, NOW!" She demanded. She sounded just like Elizabeth!

She turned around and presented her ass and pussy to me, I knelt down and lined my cock up with her pussy and drove in hard and fast.

"Ugh, oh yeah! Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast!" She moaned.

I was slamming into her as hard and fast as I could, looking into the mirror I could see Connie grimace as I thrust in and suck in her breath as I pulled back. Her tits were flopping all around as we fucked.

"Pull out of my pussy and start fucking my ass!" She demanded.

I had never done that before but I was determined to satisfy her and do whatever she wanted me to so I withdrew my cock and set the head at her puckered ring and pushed. Connie relaxed her ass and my cock head popped in. Connie groaned and pushed back, sinking me in to the hilt. She was so tight that I had to move slowly or we ended up just rocking back and forth but she slowly loosened up allowing me to fuck her faster. Connie lifted herself up and took my hands and put them on her tits and showed me how she liked to be fondled. I squeezed her tits, milking them down until I was pulling her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. At the same time she was rubbing her clit in circles and I was still slamming in and out of her ass. We were racing toward our mutual climax, Connie was moaning so loud I just knew we were going to get caught, but I didn't care. Pretty soon I could feel the cum welling up and getting ready to explode from my cock.

"Oh Cris, I'm almost there! Cum with me, cum in my ass!" Connie cried.

She tensed up, clamping down on my cock as she started to cum, this sent me over the edge and I started cumming, pumping her bowels full of my semen. Connie slumped forward onto her elbows and I followed her down as she rested her forehead on the floor, trying to catch her breath. I pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck and ear.

"Wow! Wow! Connie, that was so good!"

She just nodded her head slightly as she calmed down. I leaned back and pulled my cock out of her ass, a big gush of my cum running out as I did. Connie turned around and sat on the floor, leaning back against the mirror and smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Guess you have three women to keep satisfied now, can't let those girls have you all to themselves!"

"I'll do my best!"

"I know you will, and your best is pretty damn good! I haven't been fucked so well since before Jack died."

I didn't know what to say about that so I just hugged her and kissed her again. I stood up and helped her to her feet, my cum was running down her leg and dripping on the floor.

Connie opened her purse and pulled out a hanky and started wiping it up, "Damn boy, you sure do cum a lot!"

"Sorry about that!"

"Oh, don't be sorry. Next time I'll have to have you cum in my mouth so we don't waste it!"

Connie then started cleaning off my cock with the same hanky, then she stuffed it up between her ass cheeks to catch any more cum that might run out and stepped into her shorts and pulled them up. Before she could pull on her shirt, I pulled her to me and leaned down and sucked on her nipples a little more and then kissed her again. I pulled my jeans on, carefully tucking my cock in before zipping up. I sat on the bench and pulled my new boots back on. Connie stood in front of me holding my shirt, I reached out and took her by the waist and pulled her to me, hugging her around the her legs I laid my head on her stomach and held her tight.

Connie ran her fingers through my hair as I continued to hold her, I looked up to her face as she looked down at me, I had tears in my eyes.

"What's the matter Cris?"

"Thank you Connie!"

"For what?"

"For rescuing me, for giving me a place in the world, for making me feel so good that I think I may bust!"

Connie teared up then, "Oh honey, I'm so glad you came to us. I'm glad we could give you a new start, you deserve it. I want you to be happy from now on. It's all for you to make the world your own."

I stood up and we kissed again.

"We better get gathered up and get going. The girls are going to be looking for us."

We gathered the new clothes and I rubbed my foot over the drips of cum on the floor trying to hide what we had been doing. We walked out and the girl at the fitting room desk winked at us as we headed to the cash register. Along the way we went to the underwear isle and I grabbed a six-pack of boxer briefs. As we walked out of the store the girls were waiting for us, with bags full of stuff they bought. Connie gathered them in a big group hug as we walked to the exit. As we crossed the parking lot on the way to the truck Amy and Elizabeth fell back and each looped an arm around me. I leaned down and kissed Amy and the turned and did the same to Elizabeth. Both beamed up at me, neither bothered by my kissing the other.

When we got back to the house and piled out of the Mule, Elizabeth pulled Connie aside and they had a brief quiet convesation. Connie took her bags from her and then Elizabeth came over to me and took my hand and led the way to my room. Once inside she melted into my arms and we kissed softly, passionately. We sat on the couch and made out for a while.

We took a little pause, "Momma said I could stay till eleven."

"Really? Cool!"

"Did you and momma have sex?"

"Uh, what gave you that idea?"

"When you guys came out of the store and she hugged us I thought I could smell it on her, and she had a look in her eyes that I haven't seen since daddy died."

"Would you be hurt if we did?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. "I guess not. As happy as she looked I just couldn't be mad about that. She deserves some happiness, it's been so tough on her since daddy passed."

"It's been tough on you all. He must have been a really great guy, and a great dad."

Elizabeth had tears running down her face again.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to get you crying again."

Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "It's okay, I can't think about daddy without getting all wheepy. And you're right, he was the best dad, the best guy in the world!"

I just held her and let her remember her dad, while I thought about my mom and dad.

After a while Elizabeth turned to me, "So, tell me, momma and you did it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Where did you do it? Did you do it at the mall somewhere?"

I grinned real big, "In the fitting room at the store where we got my new clothes."

"No shit? Oh my gosh!"

"Yup, pretty wild. I just knew we were going to get caught."

Elizabeth stood up and pulled her shirt off and then pushed her shorts down and stood naked before me. I got down on my knees and pushed my face into her pussy and started licking her clit, she grabbed my hair and pushed my face harder into her crotch. She picked her leg up and loooped it over my shoulder, opening herself up to me more, allowing me to stick my tongue into her pussy opening and lick her out. She then backed off and took my hand and pulled me up and started unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, pulling them down, my cock flopping out in her face. She was about to slurp me into her mouth when I stopped her.

"What's wrong, don't you want me to suck your dick?"

"Oh yeah, I sure do, but we need to clean it up first."

"Why? I don't mind tasting momma's pussy on you."

"I'm afraid you'd be tasting her ass on me..."

"No shit!"

"No, there wasn't any shit but I think we should still wash up first!"

I could hardly hold it in and when Elizabeth suddenly burst out laughing, I joined in and we laughed so hard we both had tears running down. Elizabeth took my hand and led me into the bathroom and started the shower, we stepped in and she washed me all over. When she was done she rubbed me dry with a towel and then pulled me back over to the couch pushing me down onto it. She then got down on her knees between my knees, almost like her mom had been earlier and sucked me into her mouth. I was wishing there was a mirror behind her like there was for her mom at the store. She didn't suck me for long, just enough to get me raging hard, then she climbed up with her knees on either side of my hips and took hold of my cock and settled down on it, her tight, wet pussy like a hot sheath sliding over me. Elizabeth started humping up and down on my cock as I fondled her tits like I had done for her mom.

"Pull my nipples harder!" So I did.

"Suck them and bite them!" So I did.

"Oh Cris, that feels so good! I think there's a direct connection between my nipples and my pussy!"

"Oh baby, I'm about to cum!" I shouted.

"Me too! Cum inside me!" She groaned.

Just as I started pumping my load into Elizabeth's pussy, the door opened and Connie came in, smiling as she watched me fucking her daughter. I was cumming, Elizabeth was cumming, soaking me as she did and Connie was sitting on the bed now, watching us. Elizabeth slumped against me, her breath coming in sharp heaves. I rubbed her back and reached down and pulled her ass cheeks apart so Connie could see my soaked cock buried in her daughter's drenched pussy.

Connie smiled and stood up and turned toward the door, "Lizzie, it's time to come back to the house and go to bed." She said as she walked out.

Elizabeth leaned back and turned to look at her mom but she was already gone, "Momma was here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, she came in just as we were finishing."

"She saw us cumming?"

"Oh yeah, she saw alright!"

"Damn, that's so sexy! I wish I had known she was there, maybe I would have done something to show off."

"I did that for you..."

"What did you do?"

"Didn't you feel me spread your ass cheeks?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, I was showing your mom my cock buried in your pussy!"

"Oh my gosh, that makes me so HOT!"

"Good, I'm glad!" I said, and then I smacked her ass with both hands, one for each cheek.

We kissed for a while, but then I pulled back.

"You better go to bed, we don't want to make your mom mad. She might cut us off from each other."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth got up off my cock and cum ran down her legs.

She reached down and scooped some up and sucked it off her fingers, then she leaned down and kissed me and we tasted our combined cum.

"Goodnight Cris!"

"Goodnight beautiful girl!"

She giggled and ran out the door.

* * *

I turned out the light and crawled into bed and dropped off to sleep, a big grin on my face. It seemed like only minutes later when I felt someone sucking my dick. I just lay there, my hands clasped behind my head, with my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Elizabeth sucking me. It was pitch black in the room as she bobbed on my hard on, then she lifted off and I felt her work her way up, then straddle me with her hips as she lined my cock up with her pussy. Then the exquisite sensation as she lowered herself down, impaling herself on my rigid pole. But something was different about the way it felt as she slowly sank down on me. Then she leaned over and found my face with hers and kissed me. Suddenly I realized something, there was hair falling in my face as she kissed me! Elizabeth had really short hair, this wasn't Elizabeth! Then as we broke the kiss, she whispered "Good morning" in my ear. It was Amy!!!

I reached over and turned on the light on the bed side table, "Amy! What are you doing?" I shouted, as she continued riding my cock.

"I'm having sex you! What did you think I was doing?"

"No! We can't! You might get pregnant, you aren't on the pill!" I shouted.

"I don't care. I would love to get pregnant with your baby!"

"No, you have to get off me!"

"Oh yeah, I'll get you off alright!"

"No! We can't!" And with that I rolled us over and pulled my cock out of her pussy and got out of bed.

"Cris, no! Come back, I want you to fuck me and cum in me!" Amy shouted.

I went back to the bed and sat on the edge. Amy scrambled over to me and started kissing me frantically. I took her by the arms and pushed her back a little.

"Amy, stop!" I said, and then the 16 year old girl burst into tears.

"I thought you liked me! I thought you'd want to have sex with me!" She sobbed, then she jumped up and started for the door, crying.

I jumped up and grabbed her before she got out the door.

"Amy, wait!"

She turned and I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Amy, you don't understand. I do want you, and I do like you! You're a beautiful girl!"

"Then why did you make me stop fucking you?" She sobbed.

"Because Amy, you aren't on birth control and I don't have any condoms and I promised your mom."

"Mom? You talked to momma about having sex with me?"

"Yes, she isn't ready to be a grandma, and you and I sure aren't ready to be parents of a baby."

"But I want to be with you, I want to have sex with you! It felt so good when you were inside me! Lizzie tried to describe it but it was soooo much better than I could ever imagine! So much better than Lizzie's dildo!"

"Ah, I wondered how you were taking me so easily."

"Don't tell Lizzie, she doesn't know I borrowed her toys."

"No, I won't tell."

Amy had calmed down and stopped crying, just a sniffle or two now. We sat back on the bed and I held her and caressed her as we talked.

"Can't we get some condoms?" Amy asked, hopefully.

"Well, if you can be a little patient, your mom said she was going to take you to the doctor and see about getting you on birth control."

"Really? Gosh, my mom is so cool!"

"Yeah, she sure is. How many other mom's would let a new guy move in and then let her daughters get naked with him and then be okay with them having sex?"

"Okay for you to have sex with Lizzie, or with Jackie, except she won't do it with anyone but Billy. But not okay for me to have sex with you." Amy said with a little pout.

"Patience grasshopper..."

"I know, but I want you NOW!"

I started laughing, she sounded just like Elizabeth and her mom.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny, I think I'm about to bust!"

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her, she finally relaxed a little and kissed me back.

I looked into her eyes, "Just because we can't fuck yet, doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

Amy's eyes widened and a big smile took over her face. I kissed her again and started kissing my way down her body, stopping and lavishing some attention on each of her nipples, making her squirm. I started down her body again, then thinking about Elizabeth, I started kissing and licking around her belly button, but she wasn't as ticklish as her sister. I looked up at her face and she was smiling at me, then she stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

"I'm not Elizabeth..." She said, and giggled some more.

I moved down some more and lifted her knees and pushed them back, spreading her pussy open to my gaze. It was beautiful, pink and moist with her sparse blond curls around it. I leaned in and ran my flattened tongue along her length, from her asshole to her clit, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the young girl. I then reached up and slid my finger into her hole as I licked all around her clit. Amy bucked her hips up, pushing hard into my face. I grabbed her hips and pushed her back down to the bed and held her there as I sucked her pussy and tongued her clit.

"Oooohhh, oooohhhh, aaaaahhhh, YES, YES, YES!!!" Amy shouted as she exploded into her climax.

Her whole body shuddered and her pussy clamped down on my tongue as I fucked her with it. Then she just wilted into the bed, totally spent, panting as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh...Cris...I've never...cum so...hard...before!" She said as she panted.

I moved back up and lay on top of the girl and kissed her.

"Hmmm...I taste pretty good!"

"Yes, you sure do!"

We lay there kissing some more, then I rolled to the side and pulled Amy around so she was spooned to me, my cock snuggled in her ass cheeks. I reached around and ran my hand down to her pussy and touched her clit. Amy jumped a little and put her hand over mine and held it still.

"Too much, too sensitive right now..." She breathed.

So I just held her, kissing her neck and ear as we lay there. After a while I felt her start to wiggle her ass, rubbing against my hard cock. She reached back and took hold of it and squeezed.

"Seems like someone needs some relief." She said as she turned to face me.

Amy stroked my hard on with one hand although she could barely wrap her small hand all the way around it.

"I just love your dick, it's so long and big around and the skin is so soft."

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of it too!" I replied, and Amy giggled.

She pushed me onto my back and moved down and sucked the head into her mouth.

She pulled back and had a puzzled look on her face, "It doesn't taste the same as when you kissed me after licking my pussy. I thought it would since I had you inside me?"

"You're probably tasting a little bit of mine and Elizabeth's cum on there, I didn't shower after she left."

"Oh, I wondered what it was." And then she went back down on me.

Amy sucked and licked and bobbed, she was better at it than Elizabeth. She tried to take more in, until she gagged and backed off. She was great, like she was making love to my cock. Soon I could feel the cum building and Amy seemed to sense it too and increased her efforts.

"Oh baby, I'm about to cum!"

Amy kept sucking and stroking the part of my cock she couldn't get into her mouth. Then I arched my back and started shooting. When the first shot squirted in her mouth Amy pulled off and kept stroking me as shot after shot of my cum splattered her face. She was covered, globs of cum everywhere, in her eyes, over her nose, her forehead and in her hair. Amy sucked on the head of my cock, nursing the last of my cum from it, swallowing as she did. She opened her eyes and the cum hung from her eyelashes, and she smiled at me. Then she moved up and kissed me and I kissed her back, the cum on her face smearing all over my face. Amy licked the cum up and kissed me again and again. After a while she laid on me and drifted off to sleep, I turned the light off and held her tight as I drifted off to sleep as well.

Someone was shaking my shoulder again as I woke up with Amy still laying on me, or at least mostly on me, her head on my chest and her upper body laying sort of over my side, and she had her leg draped over me, her thigh on my cock. I looked over to see who was shaking me and was eye to eye with Connie. Oh-Oh!

She held her finger up to her lips as to shush me so I wouldn't wake Amy. I slowly eased my way out from under the girl and sat up on the side of the bed, Connie simply pointed to the bathroom. I got up and followed her in and she shut the door behind me as I walked through and turned on the light.

Connie did not look happy, "Okay, before I get really pissed, you tell me, did you and Amy have sex?"

I stood there for a minute, contemplating whether to lie to her or not but finally decided that I was going to be a man about this.

"Yes."

Connie just slumped her shoulders and sat down on the toilet lid, "I was waiting for you to lie to me but you didn't so I don't know what to do next."

"Connie, can I explain what happened, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? You just told me it was, make me understand,"

"Amy and I did have sex but we didn't get all the way to the end. Amy came in a little while ago and crawled into bed with me while I was sleeping and she started sucking me. It was pitch black and I couldn't see so I thought it had to be Elizabeth so I just let her do it. Then when she had me all worked up she climbed up over me and sank down on me and started riding, then when she leaned over and lay on me and started kissing me I knew it wasn't Elizabeth because hair was all over my face. I turned on the light and saw it was Amy so I made her stop and I rolled us over and I pulled out of her. That's what I meant by not getting all the way to the end."

"I see. What's with all the dried cum on your face and Amy's?"

"Well, I was a little abrupt with her when she kept trying to get me to have sex with her and she started crying because she thought I didn't like her and didn't want her. I got her to settle down a little and told her what you and I talked about, told her we couldn't go all the way because we didn't have any condoms and she wasn't on birth control. She wanted to do it anyway but I finally got through to her that we weren't ready to be parents or you a grandma. And then to get her to stop pushing I suggested that there were other things we could do short of full sex. She liked that idea so we did oral on each other and that's where all the cum came from."

"I see. I'm glad you didn't go all the way to the end with her but I'm still not happy that she snuck out in the middle of the night and that you didn't get her to just go back to her own bed."

"I know Connie. I'm sorry. And if you kick me out of here I wouldn't blame you, I should have had more control of myself."

"Well, I'm sort of put out about the situation but I know how persistent Amy can be when she wants something. You did steer her away from full sex, at least for now, so that shows some maturity. So don't go worrying about me sending you away. You told me the truth, you stood up like a man and that's a good thing. As for Amy though, I'm going to have to make her understand that her actions carry consequences. You come with me but don't say anything when I talk to Amy about this."

"Yes ma'am."

I sat on the bed and Connie turned on the light, "Amy!" She called out.

Amy just grunted.

"Amy! Get up this instant!"

Amy jumped up at that, groggy and unsure of what was going on. She turned and saw her mom standing there and me sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Amy Marie, what the hell are you doing in Cris's bed? And why do you have dried cum all over your face? Have you two been having sex?"

Amy looked at me but I just looked down at the floor, then she looked back at her mom for a minute. I knew she was thinking like I had, whether to lie to her mom or not, I was afraid she would.

"Answer me young lady, have you and Cris been having sex?"

"Uh...uh...No momma!"

"Wrong answer", I thought to myself.

"No? What's all the dried cum from then?"

Amy looked back to me again and I tried to tell her with my eyes that the truth was out but she didn't get it.

"Momma, no, we didn't have sex, not really."

"Not really? How do you 'not really' have sex?"

"I gave Cris a blowjob and he licked my pussy, we just did oral." Amy finally admitted.

"And his dick was never in your pussy?"

Amy just sat there and sighed, she knew she'd been caught but she was still trying to find a way out.

"Amy, tell me the truth, spit it out."

"Fine! Yes momma, we fucked! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I wanted the truth, the FIRST time."

"We didn't finish momma, Cris wouldn't let us, he pushed me off. I begged and begged him but he wouldn't. Then, I guess to try and make me happy he said there were other things we could do and I was all for it, so we did."

"Amy, you know how I feel about people lying to me. Wouldn't it have been much easier if you had just told me straight out? You know it would, and I wouldn't be as upset and disappointed with you as I am now."

Amy had tears streaming down her face. Without being told she got off the bed and went and bent over the chair and grabbed hold of the arms and waited. Connie went to her daughter and drew back her hand and suddenly brought it down against Amy's ass, SMACK!!! She spanked Amy 10 hard swats, making the girls ass glow bright red. To her credit, Amy didn't cry out, just a few tears streamed down her face as she silently walked out, heading for the house. I reached for her as she walked by me but she twisted away and ran out the door. Connie came over to me and hugged me and then turned and followed her daughter.

I was afraid I had really messed up and that Connie was ready to send me away, no matter what she had said. It was almost time for everyone to get up so instead of going back to bed I just went in and took a shower. While I was in there I thought about what had happened and what I needed to do about it. Finally the water ran cold and I got out and dried off. I decided that I needed to have a talk with Connie and the girls, try and get everything straightened out. I also decided to have a little fun with them, so I got ready and headed for the house.

I walked up to the kitchen door and looked in through the curtains, Connie was standing at the stove in just a loose tank top, stirring a pot. Liz was standing in the open door to the fridge, she was naked, Jackie, sitting at the table, was naked too, which was not something she had done around me except when we were swimming in the pond. Just then, Amy walked in, she had a long t-shirt on and it looked like she had been crying, her eyes were red and face was streaked where tears had been streaming down. Jackie got up and went to her and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

I quietly opened the door and then jumped through with a flurry, all eyes suddenly snapped to me. I stood there for a moment, then I smiled real big and loudly said "HOWDY"! Four faces were wide eyed and mouths gaped open as they gawked at me. Liz was the first to break, and suddenly burst out laughing and Connie and Jackie joined in, Amy being the only one not laughing. I started dancing around a little, wiggling my hips, I was naked except for my cowboy boots and cowboy hat, my dick flopping all around in front of the girls.

"Hey there cowboy, didn't you forget something?" Liz asked, as she took a break from laughing.

"Who? Me? Heck, I'm ready to go on the roundup!" I said, as I shook my hips around, making my dick flop harder.

The laughter doubled, and even Amy gave in and laughed. Liz came over and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me and we danced around together some as the others watched, still laughing. We finally settled down and sat down to eat our breakfast, once we had finished eating I got everyones attention.

"Uh, listen, I want to clear things up and apologize to you all, especially you Connie, and you Amy." I said, looking back and forth at each of them. "What happened during the night and this morning was my fault, I shouldn't have let Amy stay after I woke up. I should have made her go back to her own room, I promised I wouldn't do what I did. I think I'm falling in love with all of you and I would hate myself if I did anything to jeopardize what I have found here."

All four of them had tears in their eyes. We all stood up and came together in a group hug.

"Cris, everything will be fine, don't worry about your place here. I think I can say for all of us that we also feel as if we are falling in love with you too. So, lets just let all this worry go and get on with the rest of our lives." And with that Connie hugged me and kissed me.

I turned to Amy, she was looking at the floor, tears still streaming down her face. I took her face in my hands and turned it up and looked into her eyes and smiled at her, she smiled meekly back.

"Amy, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you but I had to do as your mom asked."

Amy nodded her head, "I know. It's okay, it was my fault not yours. Momma and I talked, we're okay and I know I was wrong. And it's me who owes you an apology, I'm so sorry, I hope you will forgive me."

"Yes, I forgive you for wanting to have sex with me, for sucking my dick and making me cum so hard I saw stars..."

Amy's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open and she started to say something, then I fell apart and laughed. Amy clomped her mouth shut and then she laughed too, slapping my chest. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard. Just then, Liz came over and wrapped her arms around both of us and then kissed me, then turned and kissed her sister too.

"Hey cowboy, momma wants me and Jackie to go with you and help with the new stock tanks while she and Amy go on an errand."

"Sure sweetie, sounds like a plan." Liz smiled real big when she heard me call her "sweetie".

"Okay honey, you need to get the "Mule" out and I'll come help you get it hooked up to the trailer so we can go pick up the new tanks."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, and you might want to put some pants on!"

"Yes ma'am, you too!"

We all laughed and Liz and Amy turned and dashed up the stairs, giggling.

Connie then stepped over and put her arm around me, "Thanks Cris, thank you for being such an adult and good man. I'm proud of you and I know your parents are looking down on you with great pride too. You're a special young man and I'm glad we have you here." And then she gave me a light kiss and a big hug. Now I had tears in my eyes as I headed out to my room.

I got dressed and had the Mule out and hooked up to the trailer by the time Liz and Jackie came out. Jackie came up and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Cris, you're a great guy! If I didn't already have Billy then Liz and Amy would be out of luck because I'd keep you all to myself." She then climbed up in the mule.

Liz stepped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed, our tongues intertwined. We continued for a couple of minutes until Jackie reached over and honked the horn, "Hey you two, lets get this show on the road!"

As we drove out Connie and Amy pulled in behind us in Connie's car, on their way to do whatever errand they were taking care of. We had a great time on the drive to town, Liz and Jackie fought over which song to listen to on the radio and when they weren't looking I would change it to some other station. We came up to the ranch store and turned in, and as they passed by Connie gave a couple of blasts on the horn of her car, we waved to them as we pulled up to park.

We went into the store and a man waved to us, Jackie ran over to him and threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug, "Hi Bob!"

"Hi sugar! Y'all here to pick up those stock tanks?"

"Yup. And I want you to meet our new ranch hand. Bob, this is Cris."

He held out his hand and I shook it, he had a really strong grip and I tried to match it.

"Momma would like to have you add Cris to our account so he can sign for purchases."

"Sure sugar, just let me pull your account up on the computer." He then started punching the keyboard as Jackie told him my full name.

"What time is Billy supposed to get home?" Jackie asked, as she continued to hang on the older man.

"He's coming in on the four o'clock flight, but you know that already." Bob answered with a chuckle.

"Oh I know, I'm just so anxious to see him!" Jackie gushed.

Liz tugged my arm and leaned in, "Bob is Billy's dad, he owns this store and the ranch that boarders our property on the south side."

Bob stepped away from the computer and turned to me, "Okay then, I've added you to the account. Why don't you pull your truck around back and I'll have Josh get you loaded up."

Liz came with me as I went out to see about getting the stock tanks loaded up. We pulled around the building and saw a guy on a forklift with a pair of big round stock tanks sitting on the forks. The guy waved and pointed to where he wanted me to pull up to and as I did he set the tanks on the trailer and then backed off and went and picked up another pair and loaded them on behind the first two. He then stepped down off the forklift and came over to help tie the tanks down to the trailer.

"Hey Lizzie! Who's your friend here?"

"Hi Josh! This is our new ranch hand. Cris, meet Josh."

Josh and I shook hands and went to work strapping the tanks down to the trailer.

"Josh, where is junior?" Liz asked.

"The weasel took off a little while ago. Such a bunch of bullshit, fucking little shit just wanted to go and screw around with that slut Rachel. Just because his daddy owns the place he thinks he shouldn't have to work like us regular folks. Told me if Bob asked that he had some important business to take care of."

"Who's "junior"? I asked.

"Bob junior, Bob's son, Billy's brother and a worthless piece of shit!" Liz growled.

"Wow! Sorry I asked..."

"Oh Cris, I'm sorry. It's just that as great a guy as Billy is, his brother is just the opposite. Like Josh said, he's a weasel. Always acting like he's better than everyone else, always acting like he's hot stuff because his family has some money." Liz explained.

"Yeah, and Bob lets him get away with it. Billy is the only one in the family that doesn't put up with his shit, but when Billy is away junior does as he pleases." Josh said, shaking his head in disgust.

"What's funny is that the weazel is the older brother but Billy is the mature one. He's the one who keeps junior in line, and when he goes away to school in the fall then Bob is going to have his hands full because junior always stirs up shit when Billy isn't around." Liz added.

"Hey man, nice to have met you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you fairly often, I work six days a week here and a ranch always needs supplies." Josh said, as he put his hand out for me to shake.

"Thanks Josh! See you later then." And I shook his offered hand.

We piled into the Mule and drove back around front where Jackie was standing talking to Bob. She told him goodbye and climbed up in the truck and off we went. The girls directed me to a gate on the ranch and we went in to where one of the new stock tanks needed to be placed. There was an old rusty tank there under a windmill pump that fed the tank, and we had to put the new tank in its place.

I wasn't really sure how me and two girls were going to move the old tank out and get the new one in its place. Liz and Jackie started unstrapping the tanks on the back of the trailer.

"Cris, the way we normally do this is that we use the "Mule" and a chain to drag and push the tanks around and use that big pry bar to get them into final position." Jackie explained as she pointed to the tool.

"Oh, okay. Guess I need to unhook the trailer then."

"Yup, then move it over here and we'll use the chain to pull the tank off the trailer, then hook the chain to the old tank and pull it out, then we can push the new one into place."

"Man, we need a forklift like the one at the store." I observed.

"Yeah, that's what we always told daddy, but he was not one to spend money on equipment that we would only use a few times a year. He was always one to sweat instead of spend money on stuff like that." Liz said, with a wistful look in her eye.

I worried that she might start crying again for her lost dad but she just went back to work. I unhooked the trailer and moved the truck around and got the chain hooked up to one of the tanks and to the truck. Then with the girls directing me I pulled the tank off the trailer and it crashed down on the ground. Then Jackie directed me as I pulled it over next to the old tank, then we swapped the chain over to the old tank and I pulled it out of the way. Then I pulled the truck back around and nosed the push bar on the bumper up to the new tank and pushed it into place under the pump outlet. I then got out and used the big pry bar to jimmy the tank into the exact spot where the old one had been. Jackie pulled the release on the windmill and it started turning the pump and after gurgling a few times, water came gushing out and into the new tank.

"Won't the water eventually run over after the tank fills up?" I felt like such a dummy, asking dumb questions.

"It would if we let it, but after we set the rest of the tanks we'll go back around and shut the pumps down." Jackie explained.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for all the stupid questions."

"Honey, they're not stupid questions. You've never been on a ranch before, so you have to ask questions to learn." Liz said, then gave me a little hug and a peck on the cheek.

We repeated the same procedure on the other three tanks at different places around the ranch. We probably covered 40 miles, driving around the ranch to the tank locations. We started back around to shut the pumps down, leaving the empty trailer at the location that would be on the way back to the house. When we got back to the last stock tank to shut it's pump down we were all hot, sweaty and dirty.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to jump in the tank and cool off and rinse the dirt and sweat off!" Liz stated, as she stripped naked and jumped head first into the cold water.

I looked over at Jackie and shrugged my shoulders, and we both stripped off and followed Liz into the tank. DAMN THAT WATER WAS COLD!!! We splashed around and dunked each other and swam, as much as you can in a eight foot diameter by two foot deep pool. Liz hopped out at one point and went over to the Mule and opened the doors and turned on the radio and cranked it up loud. She came back over and jumped back into the tank, then she pulled Jackie up and they started dancing. I just sat in the water, almost up to my chin and watched the two beautiful naked sisters dance. They started to do that dirty dancing thing, rubbing and grinding on each other, Liz was behind Jackie with her arms wrapped around her sister and she was cupping her tits and kissing her neck. Jackie reached back and was rubbing on Liz's pussy with one hand and her own pussy with the other. I sat up on the rim of the tank and started stroking my dick as I watched the sisters play. Liz looked over at me and smiled, then crooked her finger at me, motioning for me to come to her. I waded over and moved behind Liz and molded my body to hers, my hard dick sliding between her ass cheeks, my hands moving to her tits, massaging them. The three of us were now moving together to the rhythm of the music, we were so caught up in what we were doing and the music was so loud that we didn't hear the horse and rider approach.

"Well, looky what we have here!" A voice shouted.

We all jumped apart and turned to see a guy on a horse looking down at us.

"Junior! What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie shouted.

"Never mind what I'm doing here, what the hell are you doing here, buck ass naked with your sister and some guy? Some guy who is not my brother, your boyfriend!" He asked with a smirk as he stepped down off the horse.

"It's none of your damned business what we are doing here!" Jackie snarled.

Junior stepped up to the side of the tank, the same stupid smirk on his face, "I always knew you were just a slut whore!"

Junior never saw it coming. I hit him so hard he tumbled over backward and did a somersault before he stopped rolling. I jumped out of the stock tank as he tried to stand, and as he turned to me I hit him again, sending him sailing onto his back. I started toward him again but the girls each grabbed an arm holding me back.

Junior sat up, his face bloody, his lip split and his nose running red with blood.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to kill you!" He snarled.

"I do know who you are, you lowlife weazel! You aren't going to kill anybody, and if you don't get on your horse and get the hell out of here I'm going to finish kicking your ass!"

The bloody punk staggered to his feet, he started to turn and square off with me.

"Junior, don't try it or we'll let Cris finish what he started. Just go on and get out of here." Jackie warned him.

He stood there for a minute seething, then went to his horse and climbed on, then looked down at me, "If I ever catch you alone, I'm going to mess you up!"

"I'll be around anytime you want to try, weasel boy."

He spat a bloody wad on the ground at my feet, and when I started for him he reared the horse and took off.

"Oh Jackie, Junior is going to start some shit over this and try and get Billy pissed at you." Liz said, as she hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. Billy already knows about you and me, and he'll understand that Cris is with you. He trusts me, he knows I wouldn't go all the way with a guy unless he knows about it first."

I was a little shocked in the revelations I was hearing in those words, Billy "knowing" about Jackie and Liz, as in knowing that they enjoyed each other, and that she wouldn't do it with another guy "unless" he knew about it first. Very interesting...

"Oh my gosh, Cris! Look at your hand!" Liz exclaimed, as she reached out and took my bloody hand in hers and examined it.

I must have cut my knuckles on Junior's teeth when I hit him, they were torn and bloody.

"Here, lets wash your hand off." Liz said, as she led me back to the stock tank and sat me down on the edge, dipping my hand in the water.

Jackie came over and leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Thanks for defending me, you are the sweetest guy I know, next to Billy."

"Well, I'll always be your defender, Liz, Amy and your mom's defender too."

Both girls beamed smiles at me, Liz kissed my hand that she was tending too. I stood up and pulled them both to me and hugged them tight, and kissed each of them on the mouth. We stood there for a few minutes just hugging and stroking each other.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to get back to the house. Billy is on his way home from the airport by now and I need to get home and get cleaned up so I can be ready for him when he comes over." Jackie said, as she started picking up her clothes.

I hooked the trailer back onto the Mule so we could head home. None of us wanted to get back into our dirty clothes so we just threw them in the truck and piled in naked and headed out. When we pulled up in front of the house, Amy came running out as the girls got out.

"Where have y'all been and why are you naked?" She asked with a giggle.

"We were cooling off, skinny dipping in the stock tank down on the south pasture." Liz replied.

"Oh man! I wish I could have been with you guys, sounds like fun!" Amy gushed.

"Yeah, it was until Junior showed up and started some shit." Jackie interjected.

"Oh boy! Maybe that's what Bob and momma were talking about on the phone a minute ago." Amy said, suddenly looking worried.

"Bob called momma?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, they're coming over later, as soon as Billy gets home and they eat dinner. At least that's what momma said."

"Well, if they're coming because of what happened with Junior then I'll give them an ear full!" Liz huffed.

* * *

"So Amy, you and momma get that errand taken care of?" Jackie asked her youngest sister.

"Yup, sure did!"

"Cool! Why don't you go with Cris and help with the trailer while Liz and I go get cleaned up." Jackie suggested.

Amy jumped up in the truck with with me and I drove around behind the barn to drop the trailer.

"Momma took me to the doctor today." Amy beamed.

"Cool! So, you got on the pill?"

"Nope." Amy was still beaming, and I was confused.

"I don't get it, didn't you go to the doctor so he would put you on the pill?"

"Yup, but he put me on the patch instead."

"The patch? What's that?"

Amy was wearing a t-shirt which she pulled off, leaving her naked.

"This is the birth control patch the doctor put me on." Amy said, pointing out the patch pasted to her belly, "It's going to be lots easier than the pill, just put a new one on each week except the week of my period, that way I don't have to worry with taking a pill every day."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah. She also got me these." Amy held her hand out, in it was a string of condom packets.

"Why those if you're on that patch thing?"

"Because it takes some time for the patch to become effective."

"Oh, okay."

"So, wanna go and use a couple of these?" Amy asked, holding the condoms in one hand as she reached down and rubbed my dick with the other.

I leaned in and put my forehead against Amy's and looked into her eyes, "Only a couple?"

Amy laughed and we kissed, "Only a couple, Bob will be here in a while and then the fireworks may start, we wouldn't want to miss that."

"Your mom is okay with us...doing it?"

"Duh! She's the one who took me to the doctor and bought the condoms, DUH!"

I turned bright red and Amy fell apart laughing. I grabbed her and pulled her over my lap and gave her ass a swat, THWACK! She came up fuming, but when I kissed her hard she went limp in my arms. She slid down my chest, kissing here and there as she went until she got down to my hard dick. She kissed the head then opened her mouth and took me in, her tongue rubbing back and forth as she went down. She really was better at this than Liz, she must have done it before, I wondered with who. Amy whined when I pulled her off my dick, but I didn't want to cum so soon. I opened the door and slid out of the truck, Amy started to get out too but I stopped her and pushed her back on the drivers seat and grabbed her legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the seat. She lifted her head up, smiling at me, as I spread her legs apart and draped them over my shoulders, her pussy opened up and invited me in. I started kissing my way up her thighs, as I got closer to her pussy I could feel Amy shaking with anticipation. I moved in and blew air over her hot slit, causing Amy to clamp her thighs tight around my head, then I jammed my tongue right in her opening.

Amy grabbed me by the hair and pulled herself straight up off the seat, "Aaaaayyyy!" She screamed, then flopped back when I pulled my tongue out. I think she pulled a clump of my hair out as she came!

Amy slid down out of the truck and into my arms and I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. She was still panting from her orgasm as I climbed on the bed beside her and kissed her. She reached down and wrapped her hand around my dick and stroked me until I was rock hard again. She still had the condoms in her other hand, she hadn't let loose of them the whole time. She tore one of the packets open with her teeth and pulled the condom out and placed it over the head of my dick and started rolling it down. When she finished she spread her legs and pulled me over on top of her then set my now sheathed dick at her opening and looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Fuck me, NOW!"

I started laughing as I pushed my way into her tight pussy until I hit bottom.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"No, no, I can't tell you..." I replied, between fits of laughter.

"Well, quit laughing and fuck me, NOW!!!"

That just sent me into more fits of laughter, fortunately the fact that I was laughing so hard was making my dick jump around in Amy's pussy and she was moaning at the feel of it. I finally got control of my laughter and started thrusting in and out of the 16 year old girl's pussy. We kissed and breathed into each others mouths as I continued to slam into her. I rolled us over until I was on my back. Amy sat up, drawing her knees up to my sides and started bouncing up and down on my dick. I reached around and grabbed her ass cheeks and thrust my hips up into her, matching her rhythm. Amy dropped down on my chest hugging and kissing me as we humped together. Amy's hair was covering my face as we fucked so I didn't notice that Connie had come into the room and was watching us. As I held Amy's ass, my finger grazed over her shriveled rosebud, making her flinch. The next time it happened I pushed a little and the first joint of my finger popped into her hole and Amy groaned into my mouth and her pussy clamped down hard on my dick. I pushed harder and more of my finger slipped into her and she groaned louder still, so I started sliding my finger in and out, fucking her ass with it as my dick fucked her ever tightening pussy. It was all too much for the young girl and she started cumming, clamping down even harder on my dick. This drove me over the edge and I started pumping the condom full of my cum.

"Oh Cris! That was so good I can hardly stand it!" She said, between planting kisses all over my face.

"Baby, it was really great and I'm glad it was so good for you too."

"How long before we can do it again?"

"Uh-hum...I think it will have to wait a little while." We both jumped and turned to see Connie standing in the door.

"Momma!" Amy shouted, "I thought it was okay for us to do it now!"

Connie had a stern look on her face and I just knew we had gone wrong again. She walked over to the end of the bed, I knew she could see my dick still buried in her daughter's pussy. I rolled Amy over and pulled out of her and lay there waiting for Connie to lower the boom, but instead she started laughing!

"You two should see the guilty looks on your faces!"

Amy and I looked at each other confused, then back at Connie who was still laughing.

She finally quit laughing, "Sorry to interupt but Bob called back and they are coming over right now so you'll have to wait a while before you can go back to screwing each others brains out! Come on you two, get up and get showered, you smell like sex."

I got up and ran to the bathroom and pulled the condom off and flushed it. Amy came in and started the shower. Connie came to the door and beamed a shit eating grin, I tried to be mad but couldn't pull it off.

"Connie, that was an evil trick!"

She started laughing again and wrapped her arms around me, grabbed my ass and hugged me.

"Okay, I'll forgive you."

"Well, I won't!" Amy said, with a pouty face.

I grabbed her and pulled her over to me and her mom and put my arms around both of them and hugged them both. I kissed Amy, then turned and kissed Connie, and Connie kissed her daughter, then she gave us each a little slap on the ass.

"Hurry up and get showered, then come on up to the house."

"Okay Connie."

"Amy, honey, I brought you some shorts and a shirt to wear. I laid them on the chair for you."

"Okay momma, thanks."

We stepped into the shower and Connie turned and walked out.

"Hey baby, don't be mad at your mom, she was just playing."

"I know. I'm not really mad. You were right though, that was evil!" And she smiled up at me.

I took her in my arms and kissed her, pushing her back until we were under the shower spray. We broke the kiss and I took the soap and started washing Amy, then gave her the soap so she could wash me. We were rubbing each other all over and getting ourselves worked up again when we heard a loud rumbling car exhaust outside as someone pulled up.

"That sounds like Billy's car, they must be here." Amy said.

"Guess we better hurry up then." I poured some shampoo in my hand and started washing Amy's hair.

I pushed her under the spray and rinsed her off then turned off the shower and we stepped out. I grabbed a towel and started drying Amy off when we heard another car pull up outside and honk. So we hustled up and started getting dressed even though we were still kind of wet. I sat down on the bed and started putting some socks on.

"I'm going to run up and sneak in through the kitchen and see what's up. Come on up when you get your boots on." Amy said, as she pulled her shirt over her head and started toward the door.

"Okay, be up in a minute."

A couple of minutes later I eased the kitchen door open and stepped inside. Amy, Liz and Jackie were standing near the door along with a dark haired girl I hadn't seen before, looking out into the living room. Standing behind Jackie was a tall dark haired guy with his hands resting on her shoulders, "must be Billy", I thought to myself. As I shut the door all five of them turned and looked at me, then Jackie pulled her guy over to me.

"Hey Cris, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Billy."

I prepared for him to punch me or something but he held out his hand, "Hey man, good to meet you."

We shook hands and then Jackie pushed us all out the door to the back porch.

"Cris, this is Josie, she's Billy's sister."

She was very pretty, long straight dark hair and big brown eyes, she was a little chubby but not much, "Hi!" I said, as we shook hands.

Jackie turned to me, "Cris, Billy and I had a long talk about what happened this afternoon." Jackie said, as I turned back to her and Billy.

"Yeah man, I want to thank you for standing up for my girl." Billy said, extending his hand again for me to shake, which I did.

"Well, I'm glad you understand why I did what I did to your brother."

"I do man. I was ready to go find him and kick his ass myself but dad stopped me. Junior and I are through, and I think Dad is ready to kick him out too."

Just then the door opened and Connie stuck her head out, "Hey kids, come on in, we want to talk to you all."

We all filed in and followed Connie into the living room, Bob and a very pretty lady were sitting on the couch.

Connie took me by the arm and pulled me over in front of Bob and the lady, "Bob, you met Cris earlier but Maria hasn't yet. Maria, this is our new ranch hand Cris. Cris, Maria is Bob's wife, Junior, Billy and Josie's mom."

I extended my hand, but Maria didn't accept it, she just barely nodded in acknowledgement. Connie then directed me to sit in a chair she pulled up, then went and sat on the couch with Bob and Maria.

Bob spoke first, "Son, I need to know what happened between you and Junior this afternoon, he says you attacked him without provocation. And he's at the sheriff's office right now making a complaint against you, so before the law gets here, I want to hear it from you."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! IT WAS JUNIOR WHO STARTED IT!" Liz screamed.

Connie and I both jumped up at the same time and I took Liz in my arms and hugged her, "Calm down sweetie, it'll be fine. Bob is giving me a chance to explain, so cool it, okay?"

Liz started to say something but I held my hand up and she sat back down.

I turned back to Bob, "Sir, I don't want to speak badly about your son Junior, I don't know him well enough to try and tell you anything about him. What I can tell you is that he came out to the stock tank on the south pasture where Jackie, Liz and I were cooling off in the tank. He then proceeded to say nasty things to Jackie, totally unprovoked by any of us. I then hit him and he tumbled back and when he got up I hit him again. When he got up after that he started to square off with me and if the girls hadn't stepped in I would have finished what he started."

Maria suddenly spoke with a nasty snarl, "You broke my babies nose, you bastard!"

"Yes ma'am, and if he had said to you what he had said to Jackie, I still would have hit him. No lady should be spoken to that way. I'm sorry this happened but I'm not sorry for defending an innocent person."

"Dad, Jackie told me the same exact thing and I believe her. You know she wouldn't lie to me or you, and you know that Junior would." Billy said, backing me up.

Connie spoke up, "Bob, Maria, the girls told me the same thing also. I believe these kids are all telling the truth. We've known each other for all our lives so you know you can trust me."

Bob sat there hugging his wife, they looked into each others eyes and Maria nodded her head.

Bob stood up and extended his hand to me, "I believe you son. I had to come and see you and hear it straight from you though. You stood up and told me the truth like a man."

I took his hand and shook it, "Thank you Sir. I'm sorry about Junior, maybe he will think better of his actions from now on."

"I'm afraid not, I don't know where his mom and I went wrong with him. I guess we indulged him too much when he was little. Anyway, the sheriff will be here soon and I will have a talk with him and make this all go away." Bob said, his head hanging.

Maria was crying and Billy and Josie went to her and hugged her, trying to comfort their mom.

Just then a car pulled up in front of the house, it was the sheriff.

"Come on boys, lets go out and talk to the sheriff." Bob said, turning and walking to the door, with me and Billy following behind.

"That's the asshole who broke my nose, arrest him!" Junior screamed to the sheriff as we stepped out onto the porch.

The sheriff walked up to the bottom of the porch steps, "Hi Bob, guess we have a little situation here."

"Joe, this is Cris, the Jackson's new hired hand. He and Billy and I talked and I know what happened now and it was Junior who started it. So, lets just let all this slide, okay?"

"Well Bob, as long as Junior is determined to press charges, then I can't just let it go."

Bob stepped down the steps and went over to Junior and took him by the arm and walked off a little ways with him and leaned in to talk quietly with him. Junior suddenly jerked his arm away from his dad, and shouted "NO!". Bob grabbed him again and said something else to him and we could see Junior visibly slump down, then shake his head.

Bob turned walked back up, "Joe, Junior has something to say to you."

The sheriff walked over to Junior and Junior said something to him, then the sheriff walked back to Bob and shook his hand.

Then the sheriff turned to me, "Son, you have a good friend here, don't let him down. I know about your juvenile record, if it was up to me you'd be headed to my jail, lets us not cross paths again." Then he got into his car to leave, and Junior jumped in with him, and they drove off.

Bob stepped back up on the porch, "Son, why don't you and Cris and the girls make yourselves scarce. Your mom and I want to visit some more with Connie, put things back on an even keel, okay?"

"Sure dad, I can bring Josie home with me so y'all take your time. Have fun!"

Just then the girls all came out on the porch and Bob went back inside the house.

"Well girls, what would you all like to do?" Billy asked.

Jackie went to him and draped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, Billy's eyes lit up and he kissed her. I noticed that Liz and Josie had an arm around each other and Amy seamed to be very quiet.

Jackie and Billy broke their hug, "Cris, do you mind if we all go hang out in your room?" Jackie asked me.

"Sure, if that's what y'all want to do."

We all went to my room and sprawled out, Billy pulling Jackie down on his lap in the chair, Liz and Josie sat next to each other on the couch. I flopped on the bed but Amy just stood by the door watching Liz and Josie. Liz had her arm draped over the dark haired girl but Josie looked sort of uncomfortable. Then I realized, Josie was Liz's "girlfriend", the one Amy had caught her sister having sex with, the one who had scared her so bad she cried for a whole day. I suddenly needed to take a leak and went into the bathroom and pulled my dick out and started pissing.

Amy came to the door, "You probably guessed, Josie is the bitch that Lizzie is in love with. I hate her!"

I tucked my dick back in my pants and zipped up, then I turned and took Amy in my arms and leaned down and kissed her, "It's okay baby. If Liz loves her then there must be some good in her. And since you love your sister, you should be okay with who she loves. I know she unloaded on you that time you walked in on them but Josie was probably just startled by it and scared herself."

"Well, I don't know if I can do that."

"Just stick with me tonight, don't worry about anyone else, okay?" Amy just nodded.

I took her hand and we went back into the room, things had really started to heat up! Jackie and Billy both had their shirts off, they were kissing hot and heavy and Billy was fondling Jackie's tits. Liz and Josie were both completely naked, kissing and fingering each other's pussy. Amy started to turn to leave but I pulled her to me and kissed her, squeezing her ass cheeks. I pushed Amy back to the bed and then started to pull her shirt off. Amy lifted her arms and let me take it off, then she unbuttoned my shirt and I let it slip off my arms. I then put my hands in the young girl's shorts and pushed them down over her hips, letting them drop to the floor. She then dropped to her knees and started unbuckling my belt, unbuttoning my jeans, then pulling my jeans and underwear down, my hard dick popping out in her face. I kicked my boots off and stepped out of my pants and shorts. Amy smiled up at me and then opened her mouth and took my dick in and started sucking me. I looked over and Jackie was on Billy's lap, riding up and down on his dick, then I looked at Liz and Josie. They were in a 69, tongues in each other's pussy. I turned my attention back to Amy as she was bringing me close to cumming, I pulled her up and kissed her.

"Let me get one of the condoms."

"We don't need one Cris." She purred in my ear.

I looked at her and she had a gleam in her eye.

"I loved it when you had your finger up my ass, I want you to fuck my ass."

Amy got on the bed on all fours and stuck her ass out, I got up behind her and was just about to give it a go.

"Cris, honey, put it in my pussy for a few strokes to get it slick first." Amy instructed.

I hesitated, but then decided it would be okay for just a few strokes, so I slipped into her pussy and started sliding in and out, making Amy moan loudly. I happened to glance over and all eyes were on us. I pulled my dick out of her pussy and set it against her puckered opening.

I leaned over Amy and pushed her hair aside and kissed her ear, "Okay baby, you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead, put it in."

"Okay, relax and I will go slow." I breathed into her ear. Amy nodded and sucked in her breath and then let it out slowly.

I felt her relax so I pushed without much movement, then Amy exhaled again and the head of my dick slipped inside.

"Oh gosh..." She groaned, "It feels so tight, you're so big!"

I pushed some more and about three more inches slid in, her ass was so tight. Amy groaned some more, then I pulled back and and pushed in again, this time all the way up to my balls.

"Oooohhhhh, damn, I feel like my whole insides are full of you!" She groaned.

I slowly pulled back, then pushed back in, eliciting more groans from from the 16 year old girl. We slowly got a rhythm going, Amy rubbed her pussy and urged me to go a little faster and soon I could feel her shudder as she came. Her tight ass became even tighter, clamping down on my length, sending me over the edge and I started pumping her bowels full of my cum. Amy slumped foreward, face first into the bed and I followed her down, still embeded in her ass, we both lay there panting.

Suddenly Liz and Jackie both jumped on the bed and I pulled out of Amy's ass and lay on my back catching my breath.

"Oh Amy, how was it? Was it great? Did it hurt?" So many questions being asked by the young girl's older sisters, neither of whom, apparently, had experienced anal sex yet. Amy just lay there silently with her eyes closed nodding her head, my cum running out of her ass. Liz and Jackie were stroking their younger sister's back as she lay silently.

I got up and went into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth and cleaned my dick off, then rinsed it out and took the cloth back out to the bed where Amy was still laying in the same spot. I leaned over and used the wash cloth to gently clean up the cum that was still dribbling from her ass. She jumped a little when I first touched her down there but relaxed when she felt what I was doing. I glanced at the couch and Billy was sitting with his arm draped over his sister and she was sucking his dick, cleaning off his and Jackie's cum. When she had finished she sat up and they shared a long kiss, then settled back and watched me and the girls attend to Amy.

Amy had finally calmed down, she rolled over and smiled up at me and held her arms out to me. I went to her and she wrapped her arms around me, "Oh Cris, I love you so much." I leaned in and we kissed. I turned to Liz and she leaned in and kissed me too, then Jackie pulled me to her and she kissed me. Right in front of Billy, but he never flinched, just sat there with his sister draped over him, his arms around her as they watched us. I'd never known anyone who had an incestuous relationship, I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but it did seem sort of exciting. It also told me that Josie wasn't strictly a lesbian, she had sucked on her brother's dick.

We all sat resting, all still naked, watching some vampire TV show that I had never seen before but they all seemed to be following it closely. Amy and I were cuddled up on the bed, Liz and Jackie had lay down on the couch together, Liz with an arm around her sister casually stroking her tit. Billy and Josie were sitting in the chair, with her on his lap, reclining against his chest, his hands idly stroking his sisters thighs.

I sat up and stretched, "Man, I don't know about y'all, but I'm starving!"

Amy sat up and rested her head over my shoulder, "Momma fixed fried chicken, probably in the fridge since we never got to sit down to eat."

"Well, heck, I'm going to go raid the fridge then!" I started to get up but Amy stopped me.

"You might want to be careful going in the house."

"Oh? Why?"

The rest of the group snickered a little and I stood there not knowing what was going on.

Amy stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up to my face, "You might interrupt momma, Bob and Maria."

"Oh. Well, I'll be quiet, just go in the kitchen door and get some food and go back out again, I won't interrupt whatever they're talking about."

Amy giggled, "I doubt they're doing much talking."

Suddenly, it dawned on me, "Are they?...?"

"Yup, been in there doing pretty much the same thing we've been doing out here!" Liz piped in.

"Wow! Cool!" I said with a big grin, "But I'm still hungry. Lets sneak in and get something to eat!"

They all followed me when they decided I wasn't going to be dissuaded. We were all still naked too. I slowly opened the back door into the kitchen and stuck my head in, the coast was clear so I stepped in with the gang coming in behind me. On the counter was a pan of cornbread, so I handed that to Amy. I opened the fridge and sure enough there was a plate of fried chicken wrapped in plastic, so I grabbed that and handed it to Liz, then I grabbed a six pack of cokes. Jackie, Billy and Josie were standing next to the doorway to the living room, looking around the edge and waving us over. We set our food down and went over and crowded up behind the other three and peered in, what greeted us made our eyes goggle. Connie was on her back in front of the couch and Bob was fucking her hard, and Maria was sitting on her face and Connie was eating her out! We were all leaning over trying to see it all when someone stumbled and we all went crashing down to the floor. Liz and Josie were the first to get up and they just turned and ran back out through the back door, Jackie and Billy followed. Amy was howling with laughter as I pulled her up. Connie, Bob and Maria all just sat there staring at us.

"Sorry!" I said, then took Amy's hand and we headed out, stopping to grab the food and cokes, then ran back to my room.

We walked in and Jackie, Billy, Liz and Josie all just fell apart laughing, Amy and I joined in too. We all sat around eating Connie's excellent fried chicken and cornbread. We were all laughing and joking around, just having a great time. Liz had fried chicken crust and cornbread crumbs all over her, so I got down on my knees in front of her and started licking up all of it, stopping to suck on her nipples as I went, causing her to shriek with laughter. When I finished with Liz, I moved on to Josie, she smiled at me as I got between her legs and leaned down and started licking. Billy decided to mimic me and crawled over to Amy and started cleaning her up, even dipping down and kissing her pussy. Then he turned to Jackie and started with her pussy, eating her out, making her groan.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Connie, Bob and Maria, all just as naked as they were when they were fucking on the living room floor.

"Y'all took all the chicken, we're hungry too!" Bob bellowed out.

We all sat around eating, talking and laughing, just enjoying the company.

"Say Cris, can I ask you something?" Billy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, ask anything."

"I heard the sheriff say he knew about your juvenile record, what was he talking about?"

"Billy! That's none of anyone's business!" Jackie chided.

"It's okay Jackie, I don't mind talking about it.", I stood up and went over to the TV and turned it off, I stood there for a minute thinking before starting to speak, "My folks died in a car crash when I was 12. After my folks died, I was bouncing around from one foster home to another because the foster families couldn't handle my anger. I was pissed off because my parents left me all alone in the world. I really was acting out all the time, I was mean to everyone and just a terror to those families, most of which were just trying to help out a kid who lost his world. The last foster home I was in was just a scam by the foster parents, just there to collect what they could get from the county. They didn't really care anything about the kids in their care. Well, there was a girl named Rose that was there and she was nice to me, one of the only people in any of the homes that I ever connected with. One night the old guy who was the foster dad went into her room and tried to get her to have sex with him. She screamed and I jumped up and went to her room, the old guy tried to hit me so I laid him out cold. His wife came in and started screaming and she slapped Rose and called her a whore. Well I had the old woman pinned to the wall when the cops showed up. They hauled me in and the county removed all the other foster kids from the home, but they still charged me with assault and sent me to juvy. I was supposed to be in there until I turned 18 but there was a shrink that I had to see three times a week. She turned out to be my savior, she helped me get my head straight and got my sentence reduced, and she helped me get emancipated so I could be on my own, even though I was still under age. She is also the one who found me this job I have here. Her name is Lisa, she and Connie are good friends. So, now you all know the torrid tale."

All the women had tears in their eyes, even Marie, who I thought hated me. Billy got up and came to me and held out his hand, I took his hand and shook it.

"Wow man, I'm sorry you had to go through that. That girl was lucky you were there though, otherwise she might have been raped. Worth going to jail for. Seems like defending women from lowlifes may be your calling." Billy said, with a chuckle.

"Well, that was the past, this is my future." I said, as I held my arms out, gesturing to the world around me.

Everyone got up and came to me and we had a big group hug, with me in the middle, it was great, all the naked bodies pressed up against me.

* * *


	46. Subject 0

STATUS REPORT: Using substance gleaned from Subject 0, test animals seem to go into a mating frenzy. The chances of offspring seem to increase, even when the females are not in heat, before applying the chemical.

END STATUS REPORT.

"Damnit Mom! Don't you know how to knock?" Adam yelled as he closed the lid to his laptop. He had been jacking off to porn, when his mother had walked in, completely destroying the mood. Oh well, if Adam knew himself like he did, he would be horny again in a couple hours and ready to try again. If only he had a lock on his door. Getting caught in and of itself wasn't so bad. One of the problems was that this was the fourth time this month he had been busted, cock in hand, wanking to some form of porn.

Adam pulled up his pants, and decided to talk to his mom. He caught up to her in the hallway to the front door.

"Honestly, Adam. I don't understand why you can't just wait till everybody goes to bed, or just do it in the shower. I understand that you're a grown teenager, and you have your... NEEDS. But do you have to do it in the middle of the day?"

That was the other problem. He did do it at all those times, and every other chance he had. He couldn't help it. No matter what he did, he was always horny. Jacking off relieved it for a few hours, but the feeling was always there, lurking in the corner. He had had numerous embarrassing situations when he was still in school, having to stand up, and not being able to hide his erection. He had garnered the reputation as a pervert, and all because he couldn't control his libido. That was when he had started jacking off between every other class, and it was the first thing he did when he got home. Usually the house was empty at this time of day. How was he supposed to know that Mom had forgotten something, and would rush home from work to get it?

Not for the first time, did Adam curse the fact that Mom worked so close to home. As the lead biochemist for her company, she set her own hours, and made more than enough to live as they pleased. They weren't wealthy, but they were very comfortable.

His mom opened the front door, and found April, Adam's sister, about to walk in.

"You deal with this!" His mom told April. "I swear I have never known any man to beat off as much as your brother does. Did you know that in the last month, there hasn't been one sock of his that I've cleaned that didn't have cum in it? I don't have time to deal with him, so you take care of it!" And she slammed the door on her way out.

Adam didn't know that she had been checking his socks. He was going to have to figure out somewhere else to shoot his load. The bathroom didn't work to well, because it was hard to explain why he was bringing his laptop in there. It wasn't necessarily that he needed porn, but it DID speed up the process.

"So, Squirt. Busted again?" Adam looked at his older sister sullenly. She had left for college a year ago, but still came home on the weekends. The last person he wanted to talk about his libido with was her. Not that they didn't get along. Adam adored his older sister. She was smart, and intelligent, and always willing to help him out with homework, or any other problem he had. She never looked down on him, and often treated him as an equal, other than calling him 'Squirt' (which at the moment, was even more humiliating). The problem was that she was gorgeous. Standing at 5'5", her blonde hair came down to her C or D cup breasts. Her breasts always looked big for her petite body.

"Leave me alone," Adam told her, and walked back to his room. He threw himself on the bed, and buried his head under his pillow. Why couldn't he control it better? What few friends he had, had all told him it wasn't normal, and he should see a shrink. Of course the last thing any teenager wanted to do was talk to some stranger about their masturbation problems.

A timid knock came at the door, but Adam just ignored it. "Adam, can I talk to you?" The only time she ever called him 'Adam' was when she was being serious, or wanted something from him.

"I know I should be more careful! Can we just drop it, please?" He hoped she would go away. He didn't want to deal with it right now; especially since he could already feel himself getting hard again. The last thing he needed was for his sister to see that, and REALLY think he was demented.

Adam heard his door open and groaned as April walked in. "Listen, fellow tube-y--" This was another affectation she used with him. They never knew who their father was, and since their mother was a chemist, it was an inside joke that they were test-tube babies, "--I know what you are going through. I deal with it too."

At these words, Adam looked up at his sister, and was glad he was still lying on his stomach. She was bent over next to his bed, and he could make out some of her cleavage down her shirt. "I doubt it," he told her. He had never heard of HER getting caught.

"Would it surprise you that I masturbate three to four times a day?" Adam almost laughed. That was it? Sometimes he lost count of how often he rubbed one out in a day. "And that I want to do it all day long? I learned how to control it, not let it control me."

He looked at his sister, trying to see if she were playing with him, or if she were being serious. If she had learned how to control it that much... "How?"

April's face split into a huge smile, as she plopped herself down in his bed. "I'm glad you asked, Squirt. It's all in how you think." Adam scoffed, but she kept going. "All you have to do is think about what turns you off, and concentrate on it."

"I've tried that," he complained, "it didn't work."

"I doubt you've tried it my way. Here, sit up." She grabbed his shoulders and forced her younger brother to sit up. Adam was embarrassed when she looked at the bulge in his pants, but thankfully she didn't say anything. "The trick is to take a turn-on, and make it a turn-off."

"Uh-huh," Adam didn't believe her for a moment. How did you take something that made you horny, and make it turn you off?

"Bear with me, Tube-y. I know what I'm talking about. Here, I'll prove it. I'll tell you one of my turn-ons, and then tell you how I make it a turn-off." She crossed her legs on his bed, and closed her eyes. Almost immediately he noted a change in her. It wasn't something he could put his finger on, but she somehow became more attractive, more alluring. "I like the way a guy's penis looks. Don't laugh at me! I do! I like how the head gets large as the man gets turned on," as she spoke, April's hands began to lightly travel over her body. Adam could feel his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans, as he watched her.

April shivered, and opened her eyes, and smiled at the look of rapture on her brother's face. "Now that I am sufficiently turned on, I reverse it. I start to think of that penis becoming a tree, and then being cut down, and then shaved down into tiny little toothpicks. I focus on that, until I am under control again." Adam was disappointed to see her hands stop moving across her body, and settle in her lap. Then the realization that it had been his sister that was so seducing him, made him cringe inside. Am I so perverted that I would lust after my own sister? That's just plain wrong!

"Now you try it." April's voice pulled Adam from his dark thoughts, and his face burned red, understanding what she wanted from him.

"I'll try it later," he told her.

"No, I can tell you're already turned on. Just close your eyes, and do like I did." Adam's face turned even darker red at his older sister's words.

Adam closed his eyes, just to humor her, but the image of her hands roaming her body jumped into his head. His mind's eye watched as she drug her fingers up her leg, across her belly, under her breasts, and back again. Then she began to pull up her shirt-- Adam's eyes flew open to stop that image from going further.

"You can stop touching yourself," she told him, and to his horror, he realized his hand was against his crotch, rubbing up and down. "Okay, so what did you think of?"

"B-breasts," Adam stammered, thinking fast. No way was he going to admit to what he'd thought.

"Good. Now take it and turn it around. Maybe imagine those breasts becoming melons, and then smashing those melons with a hammer, or something else. Just change the image into one that is NOT a turn on."

Adam shook his head, but did as he was told. Closing his eyes, the image of April reformed, touching herself, and he tried to change it to one of his advanced chemistry teacher, Mr. Jenkins. Her image fuzzed, then came back again as April. He tried harder, but this time when she returned, she was naked, with only her hands covering her private parts. Again, his eyes opened in a rush, and he pulled his hand away from his crotch.

"Hmm, still no good, huh?" April asked, and Adam noticed a slight flush to her skin.

"How do I know this really works for you?" Adam accused. He was frustrated and upset, but above all else, he was horny as hell, and couldn't relieve himself. "How do I know you are not just playing some trick on me?"

He could see that he had hurt his sister, but damnit, he could apologize later. If he could get her out of his room long enough to rub one out, he would find some way to make it up to her.

"Do you think I am enjoying this? Talking about masturbating with my little brother?" April shot back at him in anger. "What kind of a pervert do you take me for?"

"No! Its not-- I," Adam tried to protest that he didn't think she was a pervert, but his tongue was tied and he couldn't think properly.

"Fine! You want proof?" Before Adam knew what she was doing, April stood up and pulled her pants down, revealing her well trimmed pussy. Adam just gaped, as he looked at her. He had never seen one up close, though he had seen many in his porn videos. He could just make out her inner lips, barely peeking out from her outer ones. A thin light strip of blonde hair topped it off, and Adam could smell her arousal only a few feet away. "You had better never tell mom about this, Tube-y."

Adam's eyes flew back up to his sister's face. Once again he was reminded that this was his sister, not some girl, he was sitting with. His cock ached in his pants, demanding release, and he had to dig his fingers into his arms to stop from touching himself.

April sat back down, and removed her shirt and bra, leaving her only in her pink socks. Her nipples stood proudly on her large chest, pink and hard. This was the first time he had ever seen breasts in person. He had seen many in his porn videos, but real-life was infinitely better. Adam's mouth began to water, and he had to swallow to keep from drooling. What was wrong with him?

"What do you know about a woman's arousal?" She asked him.

Adam had to swallow twice before he could speak. "Only that she gets wet... Down there," he finished, pointing.

"Well, there is a little more to it than that. A woman's nipples will also get hard, and her lower lips--" Adam gasped as his sister reached down and spread her outer labia, giving him a great view of her pussy, "--will sometimes swell, and become more sensitive. Her clit--Oh! -- will also become more sensitive." The "oh!" happened just as she pointed it out, touching it lightly.

As Adam watched, he saw a small amount of fluid start to leak out of her. He had no doubt that she was turned on. He had to hold himself in check, stopping his body's demands that he jump on this naked woman before him. She was his SISTER, damnit, not some woman. He WOULD treat her like a sibling.

"As you have noticed, I am turned on." Adam looked back up at her, and saw that her left hand was cupping her breast, and lightly rubbing her nipple. Her right hand still had her lips spread, but was starting to rub up and down. "Now I will concentrate on turning myself off."

He watched as her hands slowed on her nude body. Her right hand left her crotch, but it took a few more moments before her other hand pulled away from her tit. For a second, Adam thought her one hand was going to go back to her cunt, and he was sure he heard a groan as she forced it away. After about a minute, both her hands were locked at her sides. He could still see fluid leaking from her, but he had to admit that her nipples had gone down, and he could no longer see her inner labia.

"See. Now you try again, and this time concentrate." She drew out the last word, trying to make her point.

Adam knew he was doomed before he began. Closing his eyes, the picture of April naked, sitting before him, her pinks sock pulled up to her calves, one breast in her hand, and her other hand busy with her crotch, blossomed in his mind. "Mr. Jenkins, Mr. Jenkins," he heard himself murmur as he tried to concentrate on changing the image. He knew he was rubbing his crotch, and he didn't care. It felt too good to stop. The image of his sister started to slip one finger inside--"

"Stop!" April shouted, and grabbed his arm, pulling it away from his crotch. Her touch on his arm was like fire, burning his soul, but it was too late, as Adam's body jerked and he finally came in his pants.

STATUS REPORT: Test animals have begun to show a resistance to the chemical. Higher doses are needed, but thankfully there seem to be no addicting properties to it. The only noted side effect is that all the animals tested seem to be, if you will excuse the crude term, 'horny', even when the chemical is not present. Warrants further study. The last thing we need is to overpopulate the earth.

END STATUS REPORT.

April noticed his reaction, and knew what had happened. She felt a bit let down that this hadn't worked for him. She could see in him the same burning desire, the same lust that had shaped her younger years. She didn't want to see her fellow tube-y go through the humiliation she had had to endure.

"It's okay. We will try again later. If you're like me, you'll be ready to go again in a couple hours, and we can try then." April stood, and started getting dressed.

"Why bother? I'm a freak. It doesn't matter how hard I try, I can't change the image." April's heart melted for her younger brother. Only a couple years separated them, but they had grown up as friends, always there for one another. Fully dressed, she sat down next to him, and folded him in her arms. She could actually smell the semen in his pants, and felt that familiar itch between her legs. She had almost lost control as she was demonstrating, but had thankfully mastered herself before there could be any embarrassment.

Adam's head nuzzled into her neck, and now another scent entered her nose. She couldn't identify it, but it was one she knew from time to time. She had to get out of here and quick. She gave Adam a quick peck on the top of his head, and tried to stand, but his arms snaked around her, holding her where she was.

"Don't go, please." The fragility she heard in his voice astounded her. She knew he didn't have many friends, and had had very few girlfriends, though she couldn't understand why. She had to admit to herself that he was rather good looking--for a brother-- and he was tall and well muscled. She could even now feel the muscles in his arms, as he held her close. Strong, powerful muscles...

April jerked away, and stood shakily on her feet. "I have things I need to do, Squirt. Afterwards we can try again." Before he had a chance to say anything, she was out the door, and headed to her room. Despite having moved out for college on the other side of town, their mom had kept her room for her, for when she came home on the weekends. Like her brother's room, she didn't have a lock on her door either, but she had learned to put her chair up under the doorknob.

As quick as she could, she pulled her pants down, and lifted her shirt. Self control was one thing, but she had learned that there were times when the only way to get rid of that itch was to scratch it. Her panties were soaked as they hit the floor, and her nipples ached to be rubbed. She licked two fingers then began swirling them around her nipples. Her other hand dashed for her box, and two fingers dove into her hole. She used her palm to rub against her clit as she fingered herself. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Michael, her last boyfriend, was there with her, shoving his dick inside her. The image worked, as she stifled her moans, and came on her fingers. As her orgasm continued, the image changed to that of her brother, blowing into his pants, and suddenly her own pleasure doubled.

As the last vestiges of her powerful orgasm left her body, she wondered at the image that had entered her mind. She had never considered Adam in a sexual way before, but then they had never done anything sexual like they had a few minutes before either.

Shaking her head to dispel the inappropriate thoughts, she changed her panties, and used a wet wipe to clean up all of her juices. There really were a lot more than usual this time. She came to the conclusion that she was going to have to masturbate before their next session, so there wasn't quite the edge there had been last time.

A timid knock sounded at her door, startling her from her thoughts.

"April? I'm really sorry I couldn't do it. Please don't be mad at me. I promise to try harder next time." How sweet. He'd thought she'd left because she was angry with him.

She made sure her clothes were in order, then went and removed the chair from the door. Adam walked in, looking sheepish and confused.

Something occurred to April. "What if we try it again, now, while you are still recovering from your last one?"

Adam readily agreed, and she could tell that he was happy that she wasn't angry with him.

They sat on her bed this time, and Adam closed his eyes. "Now picture something that turns you on," April told her brother. He gave a nod, and she continued after a few seconds, noting that there wasn't a bulge in his crotch, "Now turn that to something else. Something that doesn't have an effect on you."

Adam slowly opened his eyes after a moment, and smiled. "I did it! I was able to change the thought." Then he turned morose. "But what if I can't do it when I am actually in the mood? What if I can only do it now, because I just... You know."

April thought on that, before answering. "Then you need to keep practicing now. The more you practice, the better you will be when you really need to do it."

For the next little while Adam continued to close his eyes, and practice, while April watched.

"I think I'm ready," he told her, opening his eyes after numerous practices.

"Good. Let's test it though." April turned to her computer, and brought up a porn site. She played a video she thought he might like, and waited. Lemme know when you are getting turned on, and I will turn it off."

Adam sat in the chair, and April sat on her desk, facing him. She wanted to watch her brother, and make sure he was doing it right. The sounds of porn (You know, bad music, and poorly faked moans), filled the bedroom. She glanced down to his crotch, and noted that it still wasn't bulging. "Does this one not do it for you? What are you into, Squirt, and I'll see if I can find something that will turn you on?"

"Normally this would do it," he told her, head drooping.

"Well it's obviously not working this time. Anything else you can think of, or are you miraculously cured of your affliction?" She arched her eyebrow, not believing that her fellow Tube-y had been cured at all.

The porn was having a slight effect on her, however, and she could already feel the itch returning. It was still a ways off from being annoying, but there nonetheless.

"No. I just... I dunno. I... Well..."

April knew when he was too embarrassed to say something. "Remember what I taught you about trying to build the courage to say or do something?" She had told him a phrase a few years ago that had always worked for her. '1...2...3... Fuck it!' and do whatever you wanted. Saved time on building the courage needed to do something, and got it done quickly.

"Yeah, I remember." Adam closed his eyes, as she watched him mouth the mantra. "Iwasreallyturnedonwhenyouplayedwithyourselfearlier," he spat out all in a rush, and then drew in a breath, "Iwaswondering..."

He must have run out of steam, but April knew what he was asking. She debated for a second. Well, 1 2 3 fuck it! She stood, and dropped her pants and panties. For added measure, she took off her top and bra too. Might as well make sure the squirt was as turned on as last time. "Only this one time, and only to help you out," she told him sternly. "Don't think this is going to be a regular occurrence! Or that I enjoy this." But she could already feel the itch growing stronger.

STATUS REPORT: Have found a way to dilute the chemical without it loosing its properties. It was easy really; just add salt water in a mixture much like that found in sweat. Hopefully this will allay fears when human testing eventually starts.

END STATUS REPORT.

Adam couldn't believe his eyes. His sister had been willing to do it, and had even taken off her top again. Despite her words, he saw that her nipples were growing hard. The thought struck him that there were very few women in his porn videos that had a body that could match hers. I wonder what she would be like-- He cut that thought off as quickly as he caught it. Despite everything she was doing, and despite how damned sexy she was, she was still his sister, and he'd be damned if he was the one to ruin the good relationship that they had.

Adam watched as his older sister sat back on the edge of her desk. She kept her knees together, and covered her breasts with her arms. "Are you just going to sit there staring, or are you going to try working on your problem?"

He jumped, and realized he HAD been staring. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable. Sure he had wanted this, and he was getting turned on, but it was by his sister... He also had to 'up-shift'.

"Still not doing it for you?" She asked, nodding at his crotch.

"N-no, it is. I-I just need to..." Adam stammered and stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to indicate his problem. "It's at the wrong angle," he finally said.

"Hmm... Well it seems really unfair that I am the only one naked. Besides, if I can see you too, then I can fully judge whether it is working or not and maybe stop you in time. Strip, Squirt." The last was more of an order, than a statement.

Adam mouthed their mantra, and then stood and dropped his pants, and decided to take his shirt off for good measure. Might as well be fully equal, he thought, leaving only his socks on.

He sat back in the chair, facing his sister, unsure what to do next. He noticed that her eyes were locked on his semi-hard penis, and tightened his muscles down there to make it jump. He was rewarded with her smile as she finally looked back up to him.

"Well, I see my little brother isn't so little after all!" Adam watched as April's hand leisurely travelled down her body, and began to rub her pussy. Sitting this close to her, he could smell her arousal, and it had a profound effect on him. In record time he was hard, cock in hand, stroking himself to his sister's pace.

"Good," she told him, "now that you are obviously in the mood, close your eyes, and change the image."

Reluctantly he did so, not wanting to close his eyes to the vision of beauty before him. The image of her on the desk, hand on her pussy, looking hungrily at his crotch appeared, and he tried to change it to Mr. Jenkins. As before, the image wavered, longer this time, but reformed as his sister, this time lying on the bed, legs spread, beckoning him to her.

"Whoa!" April's shout pulled him out of his thoughts and snapped his eyes open. "Are you trying to start a fire by rubbing it so fast?" She asked.

Adam pulled his hand away, and felt like a fool. He had thought he could do it this time, but the urge was just too strong. He looked up to April, to see that her hand was still on her pussy, rubbing away. "What about you?" He asked, nodding to her own enjoyment.

"Me? I can stop any time. I am under control, Squirt. It is you we are working on."

"Really? Let me see you stop then." Adam challenged. He didn't know where it came from, but the words were out before he could stop them.

"Fine, I'll stop," she said, but made no move to do so. "I can stop any time I want to. I just close my eyes..." As she closed her eyes, her hand sped up. Adam could see that she was nearing her own orgasm, and stood up, grabbing at her hand to stop her.

PERSONAL MEMO: Started petitioning for permission to start human testing. If we can bottle this in a perfume, our company will make millions, not to mention the hefty bonuses us poor laborers will receive.

END MEMO.

April's hand was jerked away from her body, and her eyes opened wide, only to be greeted by the sight of her brother right in front of her. He had a grip on her arm, stopping her hand from bringing her over the edge. Without thought, without any form of conscious control, her other hand shot out, grabbed him by the back of the head, and pulled him in for a kiss. This had the secondary effect of making his considerable cock bump her slick pussy lips. Despite the fact that he wasn't returning the kiss, April started to cum. Pure bliss wracked her body. An orgasm like none she had known before ripped through her. Nothing in her life had ever prepared her for the overwhelming ecstasy that was now taking up residence in her body.

As with all good things, however, she had to come down eventually. She realized that she was still kissing Adam, and he was now returning the kiss, their tongues in an illicit dance that promised, and begged for more. His cock was poised at the entrance to her tunnel, and what an easy movement it would be to pull him to her. Pull him INTO her. Her fellow Tube-y.

She shoved him back violently, and he fell into her desk chair with an umpf. He was her brother! Not one of the many guys she had slept with over the years. It was wrong on so many levels. It was taboo. It was incest.

And despite what her head said, her body demanded more.

She could still feel her juices leaving trails down her legs. She looked down at Adam, down at his crotch, and saw that he had deflated a little.

"I thought you said you could stop," his tone was relaxed, and seemed all the more demeaning for it.

"I can. I just wanted to show you that it wasn't full-proof. Even I fail sometimes. Now try again." She was on her guard now. Another episode like what had just happened wasn't going to repeat itself. She had had her orgasm, and she was in control again. At least, this is what she told herself as she watched her brother grab his gargantuan cock, and begin to stroke it while looking at her. She noticed that he stared mostly at her breasts, and so (to test him further, she told herself) she began to lightly rub her nipples, making them ache at the teasing touch. She completely ignored the itch that was even now beginning to grow inside her.

PERSONAL MEMO: The petition for human testing was rejected. Do they not see the potential for this chemical? With it we could repopulate devastated cities, remove animals from the endangered species list, and a whole lot of other things I haven't even thought about yet.

All they can see is the potential harm and abuse that could result from this. I think their fools!

END MEMO.

Adam wasn't sure what had happened a moment ago. He had stood to stop his sister, as she had done for him earlier, and then she had kissed him! At first he had been shocked, but as he felt her shake against him, lost in the throes of her own making, he couldn't resist kissing her back. It was his first real kiss, and even if it was from his sister, it still felt great. His cock had bumped up against her wet pussy, and it had taken every ounce of his self control not to go further. Pulling away was simply not possible.

And so he had stood, kissing his beautiful sister, the head of his penis bumping her clit as she shook on her desk; only to be shoved back violently a second later, as though everything were his fault.

Hurt and feeling rejected, he tried to keep his voice calm as he challenged her. Her response was to act haughty, and tell him to get back to practicing on his self control. Well, if that's what she wanted, then that's what she'd get.

Adam started to stroke his cock, and closed his eyes. The image of her kissing him, the feel of their tongues as they moved together filled his thoughts. He could tell that he was fully erect again. His cock ached in his hands, and felt bigger than it had ever felt before.

He tried a different tact this time. Instead of trying to force her image into the grey haired, balding, and fat Mr. Jenkins, he thought of a wall.

A plain white, very blank wall.

His sister faded, and in her place the wall formed. It worked! But the wall moved. He heard it, and somehow, it took the shape of his sister, if not the features and colors. Before he knew what his mind was dreaming up, he felt the sister/wall wrap her lips around his cock.

He was cumming before he had a chance to stop. His eyes opened, only to discover his sister's head in his lap, lips locked around his cock as he shot his load down her throat. Never in all the many years he'd been masturbating had he ever felt a sensation like this. Warm, wet, and so full of bliss, he just kept pumping his seed into her willing mouth.

PERSONAL MEMO: I'll take things into my own hands. I know how to be safe. I'll present it to the board as though I had received the proper permissions. They trust me. They will never know I lied.

END MEMO.

The taste of her fellow Tube-y's seed shooting down the back of her throat sent her into another orgasm. Giving head had always been something she enjoyed, but it had never gotten her off like this before. While it didn't compare to the absolute delight of her last orgasm, it did whet her appetite for more.

She swallowed everything she could, but there was much more than her small mouth could handle, and much of it seeped out of her mouth, and trailed down his balls.

Her itch was demanding to be scratched now. No longer was she a woman. No longer was she a sister. She was a female in heat, and the seed running down her gullet drove her onward. She continued to suck, and lick the cock before her. Never had she tasted one this large, or this wonderful. All other men before were as nothing compared to this masterpiece of manhood.

Under her expert ministrations, his phallus remained hard. There was a loud humming in her ears that she couldn't block out, so she simply ignored it. If Adam had wanted her to stop, she was fairly certain he had the strength to do so, but that was the least of her worries.

She felt hands on the back of her head, encouraging her, pushing her mouth down deeper on him. She moaned with the pleasure of him in her throat, and was rewarded with him twitching between her lips.

The itch was not to be denied, though, and she stood, and looked down at him, and saw him as though for the first time. His muscles were hard and taught across his hairless chest. His eyes were a deep shade of chocolate brown. His shaggy hair framed his wide jawed face to benefit. But none of that was important to the itch. It only cared about what was between his legs.

"April, if this is some sort of joke; stop it now, because I don't think I will be able to stop myself if you don't." Adam sounded worried, and excited, and confused all at once, and his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

She took his hand, and pulled him to her. "This is no joke, Squirt. I mean to have that beast between your legs in me, If you have a problem with that, then I am afraid you have a problem. I love you, though, and hope that you want it too." As she spoke the words she knew they were true. They had always gotten along as children, and even the awkward years as teenagers. No man had ever treated her as well as he had, or been built as well as he is.

"Oh, April! I love you, too! And YES I want this!" He followed her to the bed, and lay down. She crawled on top of him, and started to rub his cock between her engorged lips. Looking into his eyes, biting her lip, she took the plunge, and sat down as hard as she could. A scream rent the air, and only by its echo did she recognize it as her own. She felt like she had been split in two. The walls of her cunt were stretched almost beyond endurance. The feeling of fullness placated the itch, but only for a moment.

Looking down, she saw that she only had half of him in her. "My Gawd, that that thing is HUGE!" She bellowed, not caring if anyone heard her.

"I can't believe I'm losing my virginity to my sister. Damn, this feels so good!"

April leaned forward, and began kissing Adam with an ardor that was not to be denied. She was determined to take as much of him inside her as was possible. She began to rock her hips, as they kissed, slowly taking him in deeper and deeper. Finally she sat back up, and pushed down hard, taking the last of him, into her. They both moaned as the connection completed. She grabbed his hands, and placed one on her tits, and the other at her clit. He got the idea pretty quick, and began rubbing, pinching, and tweaking as she started to move her hips in a frenzied fashion.

Sweat began to form on both of them as they continued to exert themselves.

"April... Sister... I'm about to..." April heard the message, and picked up her pace. Both of their bodies were sweat soaked now, as she felt the first volley of his seed fire into her. Another scream, echoed by both this time, rebounded off the walls, as both siblings came simultaneously.

STATUS REPORT: The board has approved human testing. Portfolios are now being examined, but they already know who they are going to choose. The test has to be something that would otherwise never happen. It will be a taboo, but how else will they successfully test the substance against human willpower?

END STATUS REPORT.

Adam blinked. An odd heaviness weighed down on him, and it took a second for his sister to come into focus. His naked sister.

He had fucked his sister. Not only that, but she had taken his virginity. What the hell was wrong with them?

She stirred, waking up, and looked at him in shock. "What the...?" She rolled off him, and neither one of them could ignore the sucking pop that sounded as she pulled off of him, his cum leaking onto him, and then her bed. "What happened?" She demanded.

"I was hoping you could tell me! I remember coming in here to practice, and then things got fuzzy. Oh, Gawd did I... Did we...Did I really cum in you? Shit, what are we going to do if I got you pregnant?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm on the pill. Look, mom will be home in a bit. Not one word to her about this. We will figure it out later. Right now I need a hot shower, and you need to get cleaned up too."

She was out of the room quicker than Adam could respond, so he walked to his bathroom, and started to get cleaned up.

The events of the last couple hours started to become clearer in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was okay with what had happened. Who knows? Maybe he would get lucky, and it could happen again.

STATUS REPORT: Successfully convinced friends of Subject Alpha to go to local strip club where Subject's sister is currently employed. Substance was repeatedly piped through the ventilation system of the private rooms, with positive effects noted.

MEMO: Must remember to thank Larry Cavettelli for the use of his facility.

END STATUS REPORT.

* * *

Subjects 0 - CH 2

STATUS REPORT: Initial tests on Subject Alpha a success. All subjects seemed to be at a higher state of arousal than usual, to include Alpha and his sister. Need to get more data on what happened after Subject Alpha left the club. Perhaps we can convince Larry Cavettelli to hire Subject Alpha.

END STATUS REPORT.

It had been two weeks since April had tried to teach Adam how to control his libido. Two weeks of near-complete success, and utter failure. Success, because he could control his urges more often than not. The only times he failed to control himself is when he remembered what April and him had done. Failure, because he hadn't seen his sister since that afternoon, and she refused to talk to him. She hadn't come home last weekend, and this weekend was shaping up to be the same.

Adam knew that what they had done together was wrong, but at the same time it had felt so great, how could it be anything other than right? He had called her, but she never answered. He emailed her, and knew she read the emails, but again, no replies. It didn't seem to matter what he wrote, or said, she was gone.

His mom arrived home from work, and informed him that pizza was already ordered, and would be there soon. Adam couldn't remember the last time they had had a home cooked meal. He wasn't even sure if his mom still remembered how to cook.

"Have you heard from your sister? Is she coming over this weekend?" He heard her yell from her room.

"No. She won't answer my calls," Adam replied.

"What happened that weekend?" His mom asked as she came out of her room. She had on her usual evening attire, baggy jeans, and a loose gray shirt. "You have seemed calmer, but she couldn't get out of here quick enough." His mom had asked this same question numerous times, and Adam wasn't about to admit to the truth. That they had fucked, and he had never imagined that such pleasure ever existed, as he had found that day.

"I told you. We got into a fight, and she stormed out."

"I know you told me you apologized, but did you REALLY apologize, or just kinda? I hate to see you two mad at each other."

"I tell you what, after we eat, I'll go to her place, and apologize in person," he told her in exasperation.

His mom walked over to him, and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you." The front of her loose shirt dropped low, and Adam could see all the way to her belly button. She wasn't wearing a bra. Adam had caught glimpses of her breasts before, but never this close, and only before that fateful weekend. With what April and he had done still fresh in his mind, his mom's tits this close, kick started his libido. He stopped his hands as they started to travel up, and closed his eyes, turning the image of her smallish breasts into a blank white wall.

"Are you okay?" Her words seemed to come to him from a vast distance.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her again, and this time noticed a slight flush to her cheeks. "Yeah, just thinking about what I'm going to say when I get there." He couldn't believe he had almost molested his mother. What had happened with his sister was one thing, but he had never felt particularly close to his mother, and the way she had reacted to catching him masturbating... Well, his mom was definitely out of bounds.

"Let me know when--" His mom started, but cut off as the doorbell rang, "Oh, never mind." She paid the deliveryman, and they sat down to eat.

Dinner was always a silent event. Adam never understood why mom insisted on eating together, since no one talked, but he was quite used to it by now. He couldn't help but see her in a different light this evening, however. For instance, when the collar of her shirt slipped off her shoulder, he now noticed the pale skin that was left bare, the same shade as her breasts. She was always quick to pull it back up, but one time she had caught him staring, and then left it down the rest of dinner. And whenever their eyes met, they seemed to have a sparkle in them he hadn't noticed before. He also noticed how she ate her pizza, and while he had never thought of eating pizza as a seductive act before, he did notice how her lips slid along the slice, and how they moved as she chewed.

Several times he had to close his eyes, and concentrate on the image of a blank wall, and each time it seemed to get more difficult to change the image.

"Are you okay?" Adam didn't know what was more shocking; that she had spoken during dinner, breaking the usual silence, or that she actually seemed concerned. It wasn't that she was cruel or uncaring, but usually she was so lost in her work, that even when she got home, her mind was still there. She rarely noticed her children, except when she caught them doing something she thought was wrong. "You look like you have a headache, the way you keep closing your eyes." The surprises kept coming as she got up, and walked over to him, her shoulder still bare. "Would you like me to rub your temples?" She suited actions to words, and her hands on his head felt like fire and ice, paradoxically.

Adam leapt from his chair, his second slice of pizza only half eaten. "I'd better go. I'm not really that hungry." He started for the door, ignoring whatever his mom said behind him. His only concern was making it out, before she noticed the bulge she had caused in his pants.

Safely in his truck, Adam gave a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, but it took nearly five minutes before he could get the image of his mother out of his head.

PERSONAL NOTE: Must be careful with Larry Cavettelli. He wanted to use the substance in the stripper's body spray, but that would have ruined the tests. I understand the implications this can have for his business, but science must come first. Aerial dispersion is still considered the best option for now.

END PERSONAL NOTE.

Carol shook herself as her son rushed out the door. She had never seen him act like that around her, but then she had to admit to herself, she really never did pay much attention to her kids. As long as they never got into trouble, or as long as she didn't catch them doing something wrong, what did it matter?

But for some reason she found herself paying special attention to her eighteen year old son tonight. She hadn't realized he had grown into a man. A fully grown and well developed man. Unbidden, the image of her son, his hand wrapped tightly around his large cock, sprang to mind.

What was wrong with her? All evening she had been having hot flashes. She was too young to be going through menopause, and it wasn't that time of the month. She didn't think of herself as a sexual creature, though she did know that a few of her coworkers had crushes on her. Sex just wasn't important. Science, now that was something that got her excited! For eighteen years she had been married to her job, and always felt fulfilled with it.

Until tonight. There was no denying the physical reactions her body was having. Increased heart rate, clammy skin, she could feel her bare nipples rubbing against her shirt, and her vagina was definitely wet.

She sauntered to her room, and locked her door. She didn't view masturbation as a bad thing (again the image of her son, grasping his throbbing hard on flashed before her), but rather as something necessary from time to time. She just couldn't understand why Adam had to jack off so often. Why he couldn't show more restraint.

More thoughts of her son, only made her vagina ache, and she efficiently stripped off her shirt and pants. She examined her image in the mirror, and had to smile. At almost forty, her body still looked as young as if she were twenty. Her B-cup breasts didn't sag at all, she still had her slim waist, and if her hips were just a little wider, well, why not? She looked good, and even she couldn't deny it. She took only a second to pull her brown hair back, and tie it with an elastic band, before she let her hands begin to roam over her slim frame.

Her fingertips teased goose bumps from her skin, and her nipples began to ache as they pointed straight out from her chest. She knew Adam would be gone for awhile, so she decided she was going to enjoy this. She watched the woman in the mirror with her sultry eyes as her hand began to dip lower and lower, across her abdomen, to the outside of her thighs, around the front, and then up. Already she could see her inner labia poking through and the tiny bundle of nerves at the top. Her fingers grazed the outer labia, sending shivers through her body at the anticipated pleasure to come.

Her right hand came up to her left breast, and began to circle her nipple, while she allowed her left hand to return to her wet crotch. She allowed one finger to slip through the middle of her lips, picking up some of her juices, and then ran it over her clit. As her finger finally touched that most sensitive of spots, a gasp and moan escaped her body.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on. Was it something her son had said or done lately? No, he hadn't done anything to illicit this behavior from her, and yet she couldn't get the image of him naked out of her mind. Just like when someone tells you not to think of something, the image becomes stronger in your head, so too did the images get stronger in Carol's mind. Despite her best efforts, she watched the woman in the mirror start to shake and shudder, moaning out Adam's name as she came.

STATUS REPORT: Larry has hired Subject Alpha as a bouncer. He begins work tonight. We will refrain from using the substance, and see how things play out. Still need to figure out a way to monitor Subject Alpha in his domicile.

END STATUS REPORT.

He arrived at his sister's apartment about an hour later. He had forgotten about rush hour traffic, and so it took longer than usual to get there.

For some while he sat in his truck trying to compose what he was going to say when April answered the door. After five minutes had passed, and he still didn't have anything, he used the mantra his sister had taught him. 1... 2... 3... Fuck it.

He was out of his truck and knocking on the door, not allowing himself to think. He would figure it out as it happened.

The door opened, and an attractive brunette answered the door. "Can I help you?" He hadn't expected or even thought that someone else might answer, or even be here. Only now did he remember that she had a roommate.

"Um... Minnie, right?" He stammered.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" He could see confusion and doubt in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm April's brother." Adam wasn't sure, but for a second he thought she had glanced at his crotch. April hadn't told her, had she?

"April's not here right now," her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, then she opened the door fully, and gestured him in, "but you are welcome to wait till she gets back."

He stepped past her, and couldn't help but notice her perfume. She smelled of vanilla, one of his favorite scents.

She led him inside to their TV room, and he sat on their plush couch, nervously fiddling with his shirt, as she joined him in their living room. To his surprise, she sat right next to him.

"April tells me you're doing great in school."

"Yeah, I'm passing all my classes. I guess I got my mom's genes there." He was nervous talking to her, feeling her body next to his, and felt foolish for his answer. He kept glancing around the room, not wanting to get caught staring at his sister's cute roommate. He always had a thing for women in glasses. She continued to try and tease answers from him, asking him everything from what his favorite subject in school was, to where he thought he might want to go to college. He was really beginning to wonder if he should just go home, and try another night.

"So how did you enjoy screwing your sister?"

"It was great, I... Wait, what?!?" Adam brought his attention back, replaying in his head what she had just asked, and he had answered before thinking. Minnie started to laugh at his expression. "She TOLD you?"

"Of course she did! She was in such a state when she got back from that weekend, I didn't leave her alone till she spilled the beans." She got her laughter under control, but he could still see it in her eyes as she regarded him. "I must say, you made quite an impression on her, and that is saying something, considering how many men she has been with."

"Oh? She's been with a lot then?" Despite himself, Adam felt let down. Maybe what they had shared hadn't meant anything to her. Maybe he had just been one more notch in her belt.

Minnie didn't seem to catch Adam's tone. "Yeah. Normally she can keep herself under control, but get a couple drinks in her, and she will fuck anybody. Hell, even I've done her a time or twenty."

Adam was shocked at her candor, but then something she said sunk in. If she only lost control when she had a couple drinks, and they hadn't drank any alcohol that weekend...

Minnie must have misunderstood the look on his face. "Didn't know your sister swung both ways, huh? I've gotta tell ya, she knows how to lick a mean pussy. Did you get to taste hers? She wouldn't give me any details, beyond the fact that you did it. Oh, and that you had the biggest cock she had ever seen. I tell you, she got me so horny that night, I almost raped her. I've never seen her so wild." She paused for a second, and Adam thought he caught her looking at the large unmistakable bulge in his pants. Despite himself, this conversation was getting to him. "Odd thing, though. Like I said before, she has always been in pretty good control of herself, but since that weekend and that night, nothing: no sex, no masturbation, no men, nothing."

What could that mean, Adam wondered?

Minnie just kept on talking, though, as if afraid to let there be silence. "I normally have excellent control except when it comes to your sister. There is just something about her that gets my pussy soaking wet. But I do have to know... Are you really as big as she says?" As she asks, her hand grips his cock through his pants, and begins to rub. "My hell, that's hard! It must be hurting you in those pants. I would hate to be a bad host, and leave my guest in pain. We need to get you out of those pants immediately." Suiting actions to words, she got his pants open, zipper undone, and down to his knees before he thought to stop her.

Seeing the hunger in her eyes as his cock sprang free though, he decided to help, rather than hinder. He removed his shirt, as she stared, glossy eyed, at his turgid penis. Her lips moved wordlessly as she adjusted her glasses on her nose, admiring his manhood. Finally she looked up to him, "May I?" A nod from him was all it took, and he moaned as her lips stretched around the circumference of the head of his phallus. She was kneeling between his legs, hair dropping into her face as she tried to force more and more of it down her throat. He held her hair back for her, and marveled at the sight of this four-eyed cutie sucking his cock.

After the episode with his mother, and now this, it didn't take him long before he felt the churning in his balls that was the precursor to his orgasm. "I'm about to..." He cut off as she picked up the pace, and he started to shoot into the back of her mouth. She had barely been able to get the head in, and her drool leaked down his shaft as she tried to swallow his load. She licked him clean, as he finished. He was enjoying the feeling, and realized that he had remained hard.

"Oh, my! I've never tasted a man's cum that tasted so great. I don't understand why your sister would want to stay away from this wonderful cock of yours! Who cares if you're siblings? If my brother had a member like this, I would be on it day and night."

"You know why she is staying away?" Despite how horny he still was, he hadn't forgotten his original reason for coming over.

"Of course!" Minnie stood up, and dropped her pants, and took off her shirt, but left her bra on. She swung a leg over him, as she kept talking. "She is afraid of it happening again." She reached down between her legs and grasping his tool, began to rub it against her pussy. "She thinks you must hate her for what she's done to you, and fears that if she was around you again, she might not be able to stop herself." She began to press down, and his cock stretched her lips, making her moan. "In all honesty, it's why I invited you in. You see, I am kind of a voyeur, and I wanted to see you fucking your sister. I wanted to see her lose control." She was pushing down harder now, and Adam had to suppress a moan this time as her tight pussy started to spread over the head of his penis. "The way I seem to be losing control. I wanted to watch as you came in her. Her pussy never tasted as good as it did that night." Adam remembered blowing his wad in his sister, and realized that Minnie must have tasted his cum in her that night.

STATUS REPORT: After Subject Alpha's first night as a bouncer, I can see that we have selected an excellent person to test our substance with. He is rational and level headed. He knows how to think. We will have to use the substance on him again to see how he behaves.

END STATUS REPORT.

Her lips finally snapped over the rim of her roommate's brother's dick, and they both moaned. Her bra covered tits were right in front of his face, and he pulled her brazier down to taste her nipples. They were large and pink on her smallish breasts, and she couldn't stop an involuntary buck of her hips as his lips touched her sensitive areola.

"Oh, my Gawd. I have never had something so huge inside me!" She reached down between them, and felt how much was still outside. "No way! There has to be more than that inside me!" She grabbed the back of Adam's head, and pulled him into her tit, as she moved her hips against him, gradually taking him in deeper, and deeper. She had never felt so full, so stretched, before in her life. She didn't get around as much as April did, but these were her college years, and she did have some fun.

Minnie felt the younger man start to move his hips in time with her movements, and then she felt his teeth on her nipple. "Yeah, bite that teet. Keep it up, and you're gonna make me cum all over that tree trunk you call a dick!" She loved to talk dirty, as it turned her on more, and delighted as she felt her pussy begin to convulse around his throbbing prick.

His hands grabbed her ass, and she could feel him thrusting now, inching deeper into her, helped by her recent orgasm. She felt like she was about to be split in two, but it made her feel so deliciously full that she wanted more.

"That's it! Shove that pecker up my cunt. Make me cum again, you awesome stud. Yeah, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!" Never before had she come twice so close together. While her pussy soaked his cock, she finally felt their pelvises touch. He was finally, fully, inside her. He felt like he was in her stomach, he was so large. Is this what April had experienced, she wondered? Is this what she was afraid of? If so, she was more than happy to take her place.

Adam stood up suddenly, and with his hands supporting her ass, started to drive into her. Minnie screamed in ecstasy.

STATUS REPORT: Great news today. Ron, one of the stripper's now ex-boyfriend told us how things went that night back at their place. Subject Alpha is now mating with all three women. {What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes.} NOTE: Previous sentence should be removed as it does not reflect on the scientific value of this experiment.

END STATUS REPORT.

April cursed as she pulled into her parking stall. She had gone to a party to try and have some fun. She had had a few drinks, but no matter where she looked, or what she did, all she could think about was what Adam and she had done a couple weeks ago. In all that time she didn't dare masturbate, for fear that she would think of him while doing it, and she couldn't even find herself attracted to any of the men at the parties she went to, constantly finding shortcomings in them. Reasons on how they didn't compare to Adam.

In her frustration, she didn't even notice the truck she walked past on the way to her apartment.

A piercing scream greeted her as she opened the door, and April knew that her roommate, Minnie, was getting laid. At least one of us is, she thought glumly to herself.

As she walked in, she caught the scent of something familiar, but couldn't quite place it. Listening to the sounds of sex, April could feel her pussy lips getting wetter. It wasn't that she hadn't been horny over the last two weeks. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Every step she took she was aware of her labia rubbing together. She had even had to get into the practice of taking three pairs of panties with her everywhere she went, and had to change her soaking undies numerous times each day. No, she was always horny alright, but she needed to get the image of her cumming on top of her brother out of her head first.

The thought that Minnie might let her join in, crossed her mind, and she immediately dismissed it. Not yet, she told herself. It sounded like they were in the TV room. She would try to sneak by, and maybe get in a shower before going to bed.

"Oh, that's it. Fuck me with that cock of yours. Make me cream all over it again."

The familiar smell was even stronger as she walked in, and spotted the oblivious couple in the middle of the room. Minnie's head was thrown back, and April knew that she was cumming on the lucky man's prick. He was standing, with her legs wrapped around her torso, his strong arms and back rippled as he held Minnie up, and she had to admire how his buttocks flexed as he thrust against her.

April felt her pussy convulse as she had a small orgasm just from watching. Was she really so horny that just watching got her off? Then she recognized that back, and groaned. Suddenly the familiar smell made sense. It was her brother, plowing into her roommate's tight vagina. It was her bother bringing Minnie to orgasm after orgasm.

It should be April he was doing that too, not Minnie. She caught the thought as it entered her head, and realized she needed to get out of the room, and fast.

She ordered her legs to move, to get her out of here, but they only half obeyed. They started to take her towards the screwing couple.

She fought herself every step of the way, only giving in when her hands touched his broad back, and circled around to his chest. She breathed in his scent deeply, and succumbed to her deeper needs completely.

STATUS REPORT: Have successfully installed hidden cameras into the girls' home. Will have to wait before we can start piping in the substance through their vents. For now, it is strictly observation.

END STATUS REPORT.

Adam was surprised when he felt hands on his back, shortly before he caught her scent. He didn't know if it was possible, but he immediately felt much bigger inside of Minnie. He felt lips on the back of his neck, and groaned as every inch of his body seemed to become more sensitive.

He lifted Minnie up off him (making her moan in disappointment), and turned to face his sister. Her eyes sparked as she looked up at him with her hands still on his chest, and then slowly dropped, examining his body. When they reached his cock, she dropped to her knees, and began to lick Minnie's juices off of it.

"What?" Minnie began, "Oh. I see she finally got home." Minnie wrapped her arms around Adam from the side, and turned his head to face her. "I want to see you fuck your sister, and make her cum like you did me." She then stood on her toes, and began kissing him passionately. He moaned into her mouth as April's lips swallowed his cock-head, and he reached down, and began to play with Minnie's pussy. Their tongues swirled around each other for a few moments before she broke the kiss. Dropping down next to April, she began to undress her roommate, taking liberties to caress her flesh as it was bared.

Minnie assisted April back to her feet, and the blonde woman began to kiss her brother with abandon, as Minnie stripped off her pants. Adam had enjoyed the kiss with Minnie, but April had the real skills when it came to the loving of lips.

Adam's sister moaned, right before Minnie stated, "Damn, April. I don't know that I've ever seen you THIS wet!"

Minnie pulled April away from the kiss, but his sister's eyes stayed locked on his. Minnie had her lay back on the couch, and then beckoned him over to them. Adam couldn't help but grin as Minnie held April's legs open.

"No," April murmured, "We can't. This is wrong." But her words were barely audible to Adam, and she didn't try to stop him or her roommate. Adam squatted down, and grasped his tool, aiming it for his sister's wonderful tunnel. Minnie spread April's labia, and helped rub his head against April's clit. April groaned in anticipation, and sucking in her lower lip as she watched him, still never taking her eyes off of his.

When he felt he couldn't stand it any longer, Adam pressed firmly forward, delighting in the feel of his sister's vagina slipping around his cock. He had to admit that she was indeed wet, as nearly half of him sank into her. She finally closed her eyes, and let out a long low moan that reminded Adam of an animal that had finally gotten something that it desired after being denied it for a long time.

"Damn, that's hot!" Minnie said with her face mere inches from where he was joined with his sister. "I can't believe I get to see this. It is making me so wet just to watch!"

Adam could tell that she had her fingers down by her crotch, and by the wet slurping sounds, she was fingering herself pretty hard. Minnie pulled back to exam them fully, and then smiling, dropped down and sucked one of April's nipples into her mouth.

As soon as Minnie did this, Adam felt his sister's legs wrap around him, and lock, then began to pull him tighter to her. "I need you in me, Squirt. I need to feel all of you."

Adam was all too happy to comply, and began to move his hips, until he finally hit bottom. April's eyes scrunched shut, and Adam would have thought he'd hurt her, except that her pussy was milking his cock as it did when she had an orgasm.

He held still, loving the way she felt, fully encompassing him, until she relaxed. "Now, fuck me, Squirt. Fuck me hard!"

Adam began to move his hips, in and out, thrusting as hard as he could. He bent over and took her free tit in his mouth, and reached out with his other hand, and began to play with Minnie's ass.

He could feel himself getting closer, but wanted to hold off as long as possible to enjoy everything.

He felt Minnie grab his hand and begin rubbing it against her sloppy pussy, moaning next to him on his sister's other tit. Then, to his shock, she moved his hand further up, and had him playing with her asshole. Not sure of what she wanted, he just kept rubbing. She looked up at him, and released April's nipple long enough to say, "Finger my ass."

He gladly slipped two fingers unto her rectum, and then marveled as she came, mewling loudly around the nipple in her mouth, and swiveling her hips against his fingers.

April was grunting under him in time to his thrusts, and Adam knew there was no more holding back. He moaned into her breast as he started to shoot off into her grasping pussy. This seemed to set April off as well, as she began to scream out her own orgasm. April's feet stayed clasped behind him, not letting him go till he had fully emptied his load into her. As soon as her legs dropped, Minnie shoved him back, and began to suck his cum out of his sister.

He watched, sweat dripping from his brow, as Minnie brought April to another orgasm.

STATUS REPORT: After months of frustration, it has finally been decided that piping the substance into this home will be too ineffective. We have built a house in a nice neighborhood, with all the proper hosing, and cameras for proper testing. We will have one of our agents contact the subjects, and see if they can be convinced to move. The one called 'Amber' would be the one most likely to convince Subject Alpha to relocate to our desired location.

END STATUS REPORT.

Minnie couldn't believe how wonderful the combined sibling's juices tasted. She wondered if this is what the mythical fruit of ambrosia must have tasted like. The fruit of the Greek gods.

When she could no longer taste Adam's seed, she pulled away from April's crotch, a smile splitting her dripping lips. She hadn't cum this hard or this often in memory and she felt completely satisfied. She watched as Adam stood, and walked over to his supine sister, and sat next to her, pulling her up and into his arms.

"Please don't stay away for so long anymore. I love you, April." The words sounded true and heartfelt to Minnie's ears, and she wished desperately that she wasn't an only child.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to, Tube-y. I love you, too."

Minnie decided to leave the two alone for now, as they began to kiss each other lovingly.

STATUS REPORT: Performed first test in new house. May have to compensate Betty for involving her in it. She didn't sign up for that, but it was too perfect an opportunity to let pass.

NOTE: May have found new subjects in this neighborhood. Will need to research Diane's family closer.

END STATUS REPORT.

OBSERVATION NOTE: Experimented today by spraying one male mouse with the substance, then removing the mouse, and replacing with a different male without the substance. Females were not interested in the new male, but seemed to be in a frenzy of excitement. The females ended up attacking the new male, until first male was put back in the cage.

It appears that the substance only works for the one it is used on.

END NOTE.

Carol moaned as she slid the vibrator deeper into her sopping wet slit. Her right hand was pinching her left nipple, and rolling it between her fingers, as she came on the device between her legs.

She shook off the last vestiges or her orgasm, and not for the first time wondered what had changed in her. She had never been a very sexual creature before, but over the last few weeks she had found herself increasingly aroused. She had even gone so far as to purchase the toy that was still vibrating inside her.

But that wasn't the worst of the changes. The worst part, the part that she couldn't admit out loud, and only admitted in her deepest desires, was that she was fantasizing about her son, Adam, when she masturbated. She had tried to fight it at first, but every time she got excited, it was around him, and at night when she finally gave into her desires, it was to thoughts of him that made her cum. Sometimes she had to gag herself to stop from screaming out his name. The only pattern she could discern in all of this debauchery was that it tended to happen more on the weekends, than during the week. She attributed this to her having weekends off and so was around her son a lot more often, and thought no more of it.

She knew it was wrong to have such thoughts about her own blood, and she had absolutely no intentions of following through on any of her fantasies. They were for her alone. She would never treat her son as anything less or more than her son. She was his mother, and despite her fantasies, she was determined to keep their relationship that way.

She was just glad that tomorrow was Monday, and she could get back to work. She was also glad that Adam was taking his sister, April, back to her apartment right now. If she hurried, she would have enough time for one more orgasm. She used what she had seen earlier that day as her mental fantasy.

OBSERVATION NOTE: Used substance on a rat and placed next to a cage full of mice; it had no effect on the female mice.

END NOTE.

:Earlier that day:

April stepped into Adam's room, her face red and flushed. He didn't care that she hadn't knocked, he was just happy to see the object of his thoughts.

"Quick, get undressed. Mom went to do some grocery shopping, so we have enough time for a quick fuck." This is how it's been for the last few weeks. On the weekends when April was visiting from college, they screwed every opportunity they had. During the school week, while he was finishing up his senior year in high school, and she her sophomore year in college, he would take trips out to see her, and fuck both her and her roommate, Minnie. It was an ideal life for Adam, and his one complaint was that they had to hide everything from their mother. "Are you going to just sit there, or do I need to rape you?"

Adam grinned at the thought. She was much smaller than him, and they both knew she couldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. Making love to his sister WAS something he wanted to do, however. He was soon undressed, and joining his sister on the bed. He crawled over her, kissing his way up her, till she complained, "We don't have time for foreplay, Squirt. Not this time. I'm already wet enough, just stick that huge cock in me and make me cum."

Adam loved the way his sister talked. His lips met hers, as he braced himself on his elbows. He felt her hand snake between them, and grab hold of him. She started to rub his head against her undeniably wet lips, spreading some of her juices to him. Unable to hold back any longer, he thrust his hips, and sank halfway into her in one go. After nearly three weeks of fucking, she had started to finally get used to his girth, but she still felt extremely tight to him.

"Oh, Gawd, I love the feel of your cock in me, Squirt. Every time it feels better and better!" Adam started to kiss her neck, breathing in her scent, and picking up his pace. "Ah, I finally have you all the way in me. Now come on, make me cum all over that massive prick of yours! Make me scream as my cunt leaks around your pecker."

Adam started to pound into her, their pelvises slapping together loudly, as April's words became incoherent, and turned into one long moan.

Adam knew the second his sister came, as her pussy became both tighter and wetter around him. He rolled them over onto his back, and was satisfied as he went slightly deeper into her. This was his favorite position, and he knew he could make her pass out sometimes from her orgasms, as he pounded into her.

OBSERVATION NOTE: Noticed a curious thing today. Hours after the substance has worn off, the females are still copulating with the male mouse as quick as he is able to recover.

END NOTE.

Carol swore softly under her breath. How could she forget her shopping list? She had set it right next to her keys so she couldn't forget, but her head had been so frazzled by thoughts of lust all day, that she had grabbed her keys and walked straight out. She hadn't realized she had forgotten it, till she reached the store.

Opening the door to her house, she caught a scent she had been noticing a lot lately, but couldn't pinpoint. Her knees grew weak, and her crotch began to itch inside. She tried to push her body's desires aside as she went for the list.

She heard a low moan down the hallway that was unmistakable in its sexuality, and Carol hoped that she was wrong about what might be happening.

As she walked down the hallway, the scent grew stronger, and the sounds of sex were really starting to get to her. She couldn't stop her hand from squeezing her breast as she walked. The sounds were coming from Adam's room, and she noticed the door had been left cracked slightly open.

She nearly came in her pants at the sight that greeted her through the parted opening. Her daughter was riding on top of the thickest cock Carol had ever seen. Her son's arm was across April's back, holding her down, while he thrust up into her violently. His mouth was locked onto one of her large breasts, and his other hand was pulling her hair back, making her arch her back and push her chest into his eager mouth as she moaned in wanton delight.

Her children were committing incest! It was one thing for her to think about it, but another thing to actually witness the depraved act. She should go in there and put a stop to this. She should tell them how wrong what they were doing was. She should... She should... She should pull her fingers out of her pussy, and stop masturbating to the scene before her.

Carol couldn't believe her own reactions to what she saw. She tried to take her hand out of her pants, but as her fingers slid past her clit, she came hard, and barely stifled a gasp as the orgasm overcame her. Her fingers dove back into her box, as she came on them again and again.

She knew she needed to put a stop to what was going on in there. Looking in again, her eyes zeroed in to where their two bodies joined. Adam's balls kept slapping April's ass as he slammed his hips upwards. April's fluids were leaking copiously around the massive penis that was causing her daughter so much pleasure. Carol wondered what it would be like to have that stiff piece of meat pounding her, and knew then that she couldn't enter that room. She would never be able to stop what they were doing. She knew that her worst fears would be realized as she would want to join. Even now she had to fight back the nearly overwhelming desire to strip off her clothes and join in the fun her children were experiencing. She could never allow herself to cross that line, even if these two had. She had to remain the responsible adult; the adult that right then had three fingers buried as deep into her coochie as they would go, and was bringing herself off to another powerful orgasm.

As soon as she could trust her legs under her, Carol stood and left; the sounds of Adam losing his load into his sister following her out.

OBSERVATION NOTE: Continued to watch this latest batch. The females finally left the male alone and he is getting some much needed rest. The females are staying close by, though. I wonder if they are waiting for him to wake before continuing, or what this odd behavior signifies.

END NOTE.

:Present:

Adam tip-toed through the house to his bedroom. His mom was fast asleep, for which he was grateful. He had spent longer than he had planned at April's apartment, screwing both her and Minnie. Neither one would let him leave till they had each had a load from him. He was just thankful for his quick recovery time, and their sexiness.

He peaked into his mom's room, and felt himself get hard. She was lying naked on her bed, a vibrator lying next to her. Stealing himself, he entered slowly, so as not to wake her. He wasn't trying to get a better look at his mom; he was more concerned with covering her up.

He couldn't deny that even at almost forty, his mom had a great body. Her breasts more resembled Minnie's than Aprils, and she had a light tuft of brown hair at her crotch. Adam could see the slight glistening of juices around her labia, and the unmistakable smell of a woman aroused. He noted that it too was closer to the smell of Minnie, vs. April, and wondered at that. Maybe April and him truly were test-tube babies.

He had to readjust himself before he could begin to pull the covers up over her sleeping form. She moaned in her sleep, and Adam wondered what she was dreaming about as he noticed fresh liquid seep from her crotch. He debated on moving the vibrator, but didn't know where it went, and didn't want her to know he had been in here.

As quietly as he entered, he slipped out, and went to his room. He was unable to fall asleep right away, and realized he needed to rub one off, if he wanted any slumber. His mom had got him going again.

School the next day was pretty boring. In his last period of the day, he let his mind wonder. Adam couldn't wait to graduate in a month, and get out of here. He had already decided he was going to go to the same college as April and Minnie.

He had been surprised when Minnie had asked him last night to be her real boyfriend. Apparently she hadn't been able to look at any other men in any real way since that weekend when April had caught them screwing, and then joined in. April had agreed it was a great idea, and would give him more excuses to come over to their place. Well, who was he to argue with two such beautiful women?

Thinking again of last night, Adam realized that he was developing a bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes to turn the image to that of a blank wall, to keep himself under control.

"I'm sorry, Adam. Am I boring you?" The teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Would you like me to set up a nice bed in the back of the room for you to take a nice nap in?" Miss Shelly was one of his least favorite teachers. She taught English, and while she was attractive, she had a poor attitude, and she dressed as unflattering as possible. Today she had her nearly black hair tied back into a bun so tight that he had to wonder if she suffered from headaches. She wore a loose black blouse, and baggy khakis that completely hid her frame. She shoved her glasses back up on her face, as she leaned over his desk, wrinkling her nose at him. She looked into his eyes for a moment, before pronouncing, "Stay after in my class today, Adam. And if I catch you falling asleep again, it will be tomorrow too."

The class 'ooh'ed at her harshness, but Adam didn't care. He had long ago put his other classmates out of his head. He had the reputation as a pervert, brought about by his inability to control his erections; an inability that his sister had cured a little over a month ago. The problem he now faced is that he didn't want to get stuck with another afternoon detention, but he couldn't get his boner to subside unless he closed his eyes and concentrated.

As class wore on, he could feel himself getting harder, and harder, and in turn even hornier, until even Miss Shelly was starting to look good. Adam shook himself to get rid of that thought. She noticed his movement, and gave him an odd, considering look.

The bell rang, but Adam remained in his seat. Maybe in the confusion of everybody leaving I can take care of it, he thought, and dropped his head to his arms, and began to convert the images of Minnie and April into a blank wall.

"I thought I told you not to fall asleep," Adam lifted his head and groaned. It hadn't been long enough, and his cock was nearly raging behind his zipper.

Miss Shelly stood over him for awhile, obviously waiting. "I'm sorry Miss Shelly. For some reason I couldn't sleep last night." He knew why he couldn't sleep, and images of April, Minnie, and his mom flashed through his head.

Miss Shelly seemed to grow confused for a moment, before saying, "Sleep is good for a growing man. Seven to ten hours is the recommended for boys your age." She continued to stand over him, breathing deeply, as she talked. "You are one of my best students, Adam. I'm sorry if I seem a little harsh. I can see your potential, and would hate to see you squander it." She paused to lick her lips. "You don't seem to have many friends. Do you have any girlfriends?" She doesn't even wait for him to answer, as she leaned closer to him, and looked him in the eyes. "I believe you are eighteen, is that right?"

Adam was confused by her behavior. He had never seen her act like this before, didn't know how to respond. He could only nod affirmatively to her question.

Miss Shelly froze for a second, as her eyes focused on his. Her breathing was getting heavier, and he could smell the half eaten apple from her desk, on her breath. Her face was only inches from his. He didn't know what made him do it, but suddenly he closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips to hers. If he had thought she was frozen before, she became even stiffer now, and Adam wondered if he had made a terrible mistake.

Finally she moaned, and parted her lips, and he felt her tongue seek entry into his mouth. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds, before she pulled away, and ran to the door.

This is it, thought Adam. This is where she screams for help, and I get an even worse reputation.

But instead she closed the door, and the blinds, then for good measure turned off half the lights. Anyone looking in from outside would think the room was empty.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Adam, but I don't know what has come over me," she told him as she started to walk back and unbuttoned her blouse. "I've never done this with a student before, and I hope you won't tell."

Adam had to blink to make sure this was the same woman he had been taking English from for the past year. She pulled the two pens that were holding her hair in a bun free, and let it fall to her shoulders. She stopped, and stuck one of the pens in the corner of her mouth regarding him.

"I'm really sorry. Did I misinterpret that kiss?"

Adam realized he hadn't moved since the door had closed, and quickly stood to start undressing. Miss Shelly's face split into a huge grin, and Adam realized that she really was attractive, when she let herself be.

She slipped off her top, revealing a black bra with red straps holding in a considerable bosom. He grinned as he dropped his pants, finally freeing is aching penis, and saw her jaw drop.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He heard her whisper, as she pulled down her pants, revealing matching panties.

He stepped up to her, and pulled her into his arms, to continue their kiss.

OBSERVATION NOTE: The male mouse woke, and the female mice no longer seem to be in a mating frenzy. They are still acting strange though, as they are staying close, and even bringing the male food.

END NOTE.

Shelly couldn't believe what she was doing. She was being kissed by one of her students, and she wanted more. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as the kiss wore on, until finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled Adam back to her desk, and easily cleared a spot by the expedient method of knocking everything off. She pushed him onto the edge, and then dropped down to her knees to see if she could fit this beast of a cock into her mouth. She rarely ever did this for her boyfriend, considering it to be disgusting, but for some reason she just had to get a taste of this young man's penis.

Odd, she thought, I don't even care that I am cheating on my boyfriend. And just like that he shoved to the back of her mind as she kissed the tip of her student's cock. Her soft lips had to stretch to make it around the head, and she knew there was no way for her to get this thing down her throat; her mouth already felt too full.

She swirled her tongue around the head, and reveled in the sound of his moan. She started to taste a bit of his precum, and wondered why she didn't do this more often. She had never tasted anything this divine. It was like nothing she had ever had before, and it made her want to feel him inside her even more.

She stood up, releasing his cock from her mouth with a 'pop', and told him to lie down. She couldn't help but feel giddy at how easily he obeyed her. She debated for a second on taking off her bra and panties, but decided to leave them on. She had worn the sexy things for her boyfriend, but it was Adam that she was thinking of now.

Shelly climbed onto the desk, and positioned herself over his rod. With one hand she pulled the soaked crotch of her panties to the side, and with the other she grabbed his prick, and aimed it for her hole. She gradually pressed down, and moaned as she felt him stretch her nether lips.

She felt his hands grasp her hips, and begin to move them in a circular motion. This helped speed up the process, but she wasn't sure she could take the whole thing at once. It was much bigger than any she'd had before.

When she thought she could take no more of him, he lifted his head, and grabbed the cup holding her right breast and pulled it down, only to cover it back up with his mouth a second later. This shocked her enough that she accidently applied all her weight down, and felt a pop, and a deep burning sensation. She held perfectly still, trying to become accustomed to the new feeling. It wasn't entirely bad, and the longer she sat, the more she found she enjoyed it.

Her student, no, her lover she decided, started to move his hips beneath her, and she suddenly found that he was fully inside her. He was touching places she didn't know existed, and the pleasure from it was driving her to new heights of passion.

She began to move like a woman possessed, and came nearly as soon as she did. Shelly grabbed her lover's head, and mashed it into her breast, excited by the feel of his tongue on her nipple, the sensation of being so stuffed down there, and the dirty naughtiness she felt for knowing that she was doing this to her student, and in her class no less.

"I'm coming close," he warned, then pulled the other cup down, and latched onto that nipple. Whatever he had just told her flew from her mind as she came again, squeezing his phallus with her internal muscles.

Pure liquid fire sprayed into her, and she felt her climax reach a whole new level of bliss.

Shelly opened her eyes, and realized she must have feinted. She felt odd, and exposed. Looking under her, she saw one of her students grinning stupidly at her. And she was on top of him... Nearly naked...

She pushed away from him, and felt something leave her pussy. She suddenly felt very empty inside, and not because of what she had just done with a student.

The facts were a little fuzzy, but she could remember enough details to know that it had been her that had come onto him, and not the other way around.

She started to straighten her undergarments and getting dressed, not saying a word, as she watched Adam do the same. Why was it that even now she wanted to drop to her knees and take his penis in her mouth? That was a disgusting and vile thing to desire, not the least reason of which was that it had been inside her not that long ago.

She groaned at the horror of the situation she had put herself in.

"Miss Shelly?" She glared at him, daring him to say another word. The sooner he was out of her class the better, and if she could get that accomplished without having to talk to him, all the better.

OBSERVATION NOTE: Noticed this same behavior in another cage. As a test, we introduced both cages together into a new cage. I'm curious to see what happens.

END NOTE.

Carol had been in a panic all day. She couldn't understand her inability to step in and stop her children from committing the heinous act of incest yesterday, and then had gotten off to two great orgasms, just thinking about it.

She tried to devote her mind into her work, but it continued to wonder back to yesterday afternoon.

"Are you okay, Carol? You've seemed distracted all day." She turned to see Harold, one of her co-workers, standing next to her. He was probably the last person she wanted to talk to. He was usually vulgar or rude, and she knew that he liked her. Truth was he wasn't her type. Problem was she was beginning to fear her only type was Adam.

"Yeah," she told him off-handedly, "Just some issues at home. Nothing major." But it WAS something major.

"Don't you wish families were as easy to figure out as chemicals? I mean, in a way, they control everything about us."

Carol froze. Could it be that simple?

She jumped up from her station, and headed outside and to her car, ignoring whatever Harold was saying to her. It couldn't be that easy, but then again, maybe it was.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be her; that much she was certain of. It had to be their father. He had come into her life only twice, and both times left her with a child. She barely even knew his name. She had never even hungered after another man after him (until now), and figured it was because of the way he had left her. Now she wondered.

She screeched to a halt in her driveway, and fumbled with the keys at the door, nearly dropping them in her haste. She had to know.

As soon as she was inside, she ran to the laundry basket. The first set of socks she found were empty, as were the second, and the third. What had happened? She had gone over a month, finding nothing but her son's crusty cum soaked socks in the laundry, and now she couldn't even find one. Then she found one, near the bottom. She yelped in triumph as she examined it, and noticed that it was indeed dry cum in it.

She ran to his room, and grabbed his sheets and pillow case. His sweat should be on these, she figured. With everything in tow, she dashed back out to her car.

She was actually pulled over by a cop for speeding, but luckily the cop let her go with a warning.

Back in her lab, she cut up the sheets, and started soaking them in a chemical mixture. She took some of the dried cum, and ran a DNA test on it. As the head chemist, she was easily able to put her tests to the front of the list.

A few hours later, she was stunned as her test results started to come back. She hadn't gotten all of them back yet, but what they were saying was simply astounding.

Her son, and perhaps her daughter too, were natural pheromone factories. Not only that but the levels on which they were producing could easily overpower someone's willpower. This explained so much about her own behavior lately.

Then it occurred to her. If she could somehow bottle this up, it would put the perfume market to shame. And what might it do for animals on the endangered species list?

The real question was, would it work for other men, or only the person the pheromones came from?

She called and left a message on her answering machine. She was going to be working well into the night, and wouldn't be home. She didn't dare actually call Adam directly. She didn't know what she would tell him.

She didn't realize how long she had been working till Harold came in the next morning. She was normally the first person in, but Harold was generally the second. His work ethic was the main reason she kept him hired here.

But she had done it! She had separated the right chemicals, and synthesized a few of her own, and based on how the rats were currently humping away in front of her, she had done it!

"You didn't work all night, did you?" Harold's voice behind her startled her, and she watched in horror as the plugged glass vial she had held in her hand fell to the table and shattered. The contents, recently under pressure and in liquid concentrated form, now vaporized into the room.

She knew there was no way to escape the vapor, and could already feel its effects on her. She turned to look at Harold, afraid of what this meant, but saw that he just had an apologetic look on his face. He didn't in any way seem attractive to her. Was he immune to its effects?

"I'm really sorry, let me help you clean that up."

"No!" She nearly shouted, as he reached for a rag. "I mean," she moderated her voice, "I can take care of this. I'm sure you have work to get to." She knew he couldn't miss the dismissal in her voice.

Harold turned sullenly away, and Carol began to clean up the glass. The longer she worked on it, the hornier she felt. There was an itch deep inside her that was going to need to be scratched really soon. She was thankful that she hadn't felt the urge to jump Harold right then, and also relieved that Harold hadn't felt the same instincts either.

By the time the mess was cleaned up, Carol was nearly frantic with need. If she left for home now, she should just miss her son, and be able to use the vibrator, to get her off.

She made it home in record time, and had actually had two orgasms while driving. She could feel her juices leaking down her legs, and glancing at her watch, she was thankful that her son should have left for school by now. She wasn't certain she could contain herself if she was confronted by him right now.

STATUS REPORT: The separate groups from different cages seem to ignore one another. They are neither hostile, nor aggressive in any way. The females cater exclusively to their male, ignoring the other group. This is not typical mouse behavior. What can it mean?

END STATUS REPORT.

Adam knew he was going to be late. He had had to sleep on new sheets last night, and couldn't figure out why his mom had torn off his other ones without replacing them. He had tossed and turned, worrying over Miss Shelly's reaction yesterday after they had screwed and hardly slept at all, until he finally did sleep right through his alarm.

Forgetting that he had parked in the garage last night, he reached for the front door, only to have it opened for him.

His mother stood frozen before him, still in her work smock. Her eyes were large, and she had that deer in the headlights look.

"I know I'm late, mom. I'm trying to get to school." He tried to squeeze past her, but her arm shot out and blocked him.

He looked at her, and watched as her face slowly turned to face him. Her outstretched arm pulled back, and grabbed the front of his shirt at the same time.

"Mom?" was all he had time to say before her lips were mashed to his. He could feel himself getting dragged into the house as his normally aloof mother kissed him passionately.

Whether it was from the lack of sleep, his lack of time to rub one out this morning, or the fact that he really did have an attractive mom, Adam found himself returning the kiss with ardor.

"I'm sorry son, but I really need this right now. Just this once and we'll never need to talk about this again." Her hands were fumbling with his pants, and tugging them down as he removed his shirt. He just nodded his head to her, unsure what had gotten into his mother, but afraid to say anything and break the spell.

He helped her out of her work clothes, and then followed her back to her bedroom. The memory of him covering her up a couple nights before flashed through his head, and he looked at her pussy to see how wet she was. Despite only having laid down a few seconds before, he could already see her juices leaking out of her. The light brown patch of hair was still there, and there was no mistaking the smell of a woman in heat coming off of her.

Seeing her leaking pussy he decided he wanted to taste her. He didn't feel the rush she did, and decided to take his time. He kissed her inner thigh, and loved the way she moaned. "Oh, Adam, please hurry. I need you inside me." He ignored her request, as he reached her labia with is tongue, and sucked them in. He was rewarded with a flood of juices from her, as she grabbed his head and tried to shove his whole face into her.

Adam swallowed all that he could, before she grabbed him by his ears and hauled him up to her. "I said I need you IN me! Now fuck your mother, before I tie you down, and do it myself!" She mashed her lips back to his, and he knew she could taste herself on his tongue.

He lined himself up with her heavenly hole, and started to press in; only to slide up, bumping her clit in the process. She was tight. Tighter than any of the women he had been with lately, and too tight to just slide right in. He realized that she probably hadn't been with a man in many years, her small vibrator her only companion.

"This might hurt, mom. Are you sure?" He lined his cock back up to her, looking into her eyes, and waited for her answer.

She threw her legs around him, and pulled him to her. The change in the position of her pelvis plus the grip he had on himself must have done the trick, as he felt his head break past her labia.

She screamed, and Adam wasn't sure if it was in ecstasy or pain. He figured by the way she kept frantically thrusting her hips against him, it was the former rather than the latter.

He pressed harder into, and felt her tight grip slowly let him slip in. If she hadn't been so wet, he never would have made it this far, this fast. She felt like fire around his rod. All the other women, April, Minnie, and even Miss Shelly had felt hot, but his mom felt like she was either going to burn him up, or squeeze him off.

"That's it, baby. Get it in there deeper. Oh, Gawd that thing is huge. No don't stop! I want it all. I NEED it all!" His mom was like a woman possessed, and he couldn't deny that it was turning him on even more.

He hunched his back, and lifted one of her smaller breasts to his mouth. It felt like his mom was having one non-stop orgasm after another, as he continued to thrust into her, until he finally felt their hips meet.

The feeling was too much for Adam, and he began to blow his load deep into his mother.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't pull out."

"Oh, I'm doomed!" She wailed beneath him, and he was afraid she was going to have another reaction like Miss Shelly had had.

"Mom, I really am sorry!" He tried to tell her.

"Wait, you're still hard." He tightened his muscles down there, and realized that he was still pretty stiff. The movement made his mom moan. "Just keep fucking me till I tell you to stop, son. I still need it."

Adam had a feeling he was in for a long Tuesday.

OBSERVATION NOTE: The nearest I can speculate is that this is some form of mouse love. This substance seems to induce an immediate and uncontrollable urge to mate with the one using the substance, and then afterwards, want to remain with and care for that one.

END NOTE.

Harold watched bemused as Carol practically ran from the lab. Even in her lab coat, he thought she looked sexy. He had lusted after her for years, but she had never returned his advances for some reason. He thought he was a decent enough looking man, and he was ambitious enough. He rarely ever had a problem picking up women at the bars.

He shrugged Carol's behavior off, as she had been acting odd lately anyway, and turned to look at what she had been doing. Carol was a genius when it came to chemicals, and he wasn't above stealing from co-workers. He noticed a piece of the vial she had missed cleaning up, and stuck it in a little baggy. He started to shuffle through her notes still left on the table, and became really excited.

If what he was reading was accurate, and from the way Carol had fled from here, it just might be, Harold was going to become a very rich man. All he had to do was synthesize some more of these elements...

PERSONAL NOTE: Will have to see what happens when we spray the substance on a new male, and introduce it to the cage.

My only other question at this point is: what are we going to do with all the extra baby mice running around?

END NOTE.

* * *

STATUS REPORT: Further research into Diane's family shows that she has a daughter and a son, both of consenting age. Diane looks surprisingly young to have kids this old. I am recommending her family as further test subjects.

END STATUS REPORT.

Adam cursed silently as he left his English class. Miss Shelly had been absent all week, and an ugly old man was substituting for her. He wanted to make sure his teacher was alright, but didn't know how to get a hold of her.

Thinking of going home only depressed him further. He hadn't seen his mother since they had screwed each other's brains out three times that morning. He still got hard when he thought about it, but she had been avoiding him. There was no other way to look at it. She was gone before he woke up, and came home after he went to bed. The only tell-tale signs she had even been home was when his laundry was neatly folded for him, and the sticky notes she occasionally left. She had never been an overly attentive mother, but after that wonderful morning, and then her complete absence, he found he was truly missing her.

He decided he would go to April and Minnie's place this afternoon. Spending time with his girlfriend and sister always cheered him up.

He was wrong. Minnie answered the door, and he could tell immediately that she had been crying. She turned her back on him, and ran back into their apartment. Had she found out about Miss Shelly and his mom? He truly hoped not!

Stepping inside, he closed to door, and followed the sounds of weeping. He found her sitting on their couch, April's arm around her holding her close.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, perplexed.

April examined him for a moment, making him uncomfortable, before finally speaking. "Adam, sit down. We need to talk to you."

Now he began to worry. His mom must have told them. It was the only thing he could think to explain why they were acting like this. But why would she do that? She had been very clear that April was NOT to find out what they had done.

Minnie looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from her crying. He thought she looked cute without her glasses, but he liked her with her glasses on more. "I... I..." She turned back into April's shoulder, and started crying again. "I can't tell him. You need to."

"Look," he tried to say past the lump that was forming in the back of his throat, "I don't know what I did, but I will make it up to you. I will fix it. Just tell me what's wrong."

For some reason this seemed to make her cry harder. April glared at him for a second, and he just kept his mouth shut. He had learned years ago never to admit to anything, until he had been accused of it.

"What do you want to do with your life, Adam?" April asked, confusing the young man even more. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" Was this an interview for something? When he just continued to look at his sister in confusion, she finally gave a loud sigh, and told him. "I really hope you are a responsible man, because we're pregnant."

A pin on the other side of the room could have been heard in the overwhelming silence that followed that statement. Pregnant... And from the way she said it, it was both of them. He was dumbfounded. He figured he should have known it would happen, but he had thought that they were both on birth control. Hell, they had TOLD him they were. How could this happen? Well, accidents do happen, but BOTH of them?

He realized that they were both looking at him, waiting for his response. How do you respond appropriately to something like that?

"I love you, both," he said, unable to think of anything else, and feeling foolish for saying so little? It seemed to be the right thing, however, as he soon found himself sandwiched between both beautiful women. They were hugging him, and crying, and hugging him some more.

Despite the news he had just received, being this close to both women was starting to get him hard. He tried to push it down, knowing that right now wasn't the appropriate time for something like that, but April started to kiss his neck, sending electricity through him straight to his groin. Minnie started to nuzzle into him on the other side, and he knew he was lost.

He quit worrying about it as he felt Minnie's hand beat April's to his crotch by mere seconds. Adam's head fell back as he moaned when Minnie pulled his manhood free, and began to stroke it gently. April left off kissing his neck, and he soon felt her lips brush his cock. He placed his hands on either side of Minnie's head, and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but he could see happiness in them now.

"I truly do love both of you, and will take care of you and our children," he said, and was rewarded with an ecstatic giggle from his sister, and a kiss from Minnie. He relished the kiss, and the feel of Minnie stroking him into his sister's mouth. He didn't know how he was going to take care of these women, and two kids, when he was still in high school, and didn't have a job, but he would figure it out later. Right now, he had other things to concern him.

Adam unbuttoned Minnie's blouse, and reached behind her to release her bra. Kissing down her neck, he lifted her smaller breast and large nipple to his mouth. Minnie's free hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him tighter to her breast. He loved how sensitive his girlfriend's nipples were, and enjoyed getting her off with them alone sometimes.

He moaned against her tit as he felt April's tongue swirling around the sensitive rim. Her saliva was adding lubricant for Minnie's hand. Reaching around his sister's body, he slipped his hand into her shirt to play with her larger breasts. His cock vibrated from her moans as he started to pinch her nipples.

April stood up, and Adam had to pull his hand from her shirt. He pulled away from Minnie's chest to look at April, and saw that she was getting undressed. He was about to go back to playing with Minnie, but she had other ideas, as he felt her lips surround his penis.

Naked, April rejoined them, kissing Adam passionately and straddling one of his legs. He could feel her pussy sliding back and forth, grinding on his thigh and leaving a wet streak as she did so. Reaching down, he started to fiddle with her clit, making her gasp into their kiss. He took the break in the kiss to start kissing down her chest, spending only a couple moments on her nipples, before pushing her back and kissing down her belly. He had to reposition himself, so that he could reach her sopping crotch. He slipped two fingers into her as he sucked hard on her clit. He started to apply pressure to the top wall of her canal, and the combination of his fingers, tongue and lips had her cumming in his mouth, accompanied by her loud moaning. April's hands grabbed the back of his head, and held him there as she convulsed.

He felt Minnie get up, but couldn't look to see what she was doing. He soon found out, however, as he felt her straddle him, and begin to rub the tip of his penis against her slit. She started to gradually take him into her, as he slipped a third, and then a fourth finger into April. Minnie had taught him some of the things that really got April off, and fisting was one of them. By the time he was able to get his whole hand inside her, Minnie had most of his cock inside of her.

His girlfriend began to rock her hips, making Adam moan into April's clit. This set April off again, and he enjoyed how her muscles undulated around his hand. He began to open and close his digits, trying to prolong her orgasm.

He was now fully sheathed inside of Minnie, and was able to turn and look at her out of the corner of his eye. She had one hand on his chest to steady her, and the other was rolling one of her large nipples between her fingers. His right hand was still free, his left trapped in his sister, and he reached his right hand down to where he was joined with Minnie. It took him a second to find it with her constant movements, but he knew the second he found Minnie's clit, as she screamed, and collapsed forward on him, shuddering under the throes of her own orgasm.

April pulled away from him, finally releasing his head, and pulled his arm out of her. "Your fist is great, Squirt, but I need that monster cock of yours in me," she told him, and then helped Minnie to stand. Her legs were weak, but with April's help she was able to stay upright.

STATUS REPORT: Further research shows that Jason, Carol's son, lives away from the rest of the family. We will need to find a way to get him to come home. We have already begun installation of tubing and cameras into the house.

END STATUS REPORT.

Looking around, April realized that this room wasn't ideal, and led them all back to her room. She had a queen sized bed, and it was much better suited to this type of fun.

She helped Minnie onto the bed, as she was still shaky from riding on top of Adam. She knew that feeling personally, and looked forward to feeling the weakness in herself shortly. April crawled up after, and started to kissing her way up Minnie's legs, and even leaving a slight hickey on her inner thigh. By the time she reached the brunettes labia, they were already dripping down her crack. She began to lap them up, knowing that some of her brother's precum would be mixed in.

The bed moved as Adam got behind her, and she wiggled her ass at him impatiently. Gawd, did she need to feel him in her. The itch inside her was always strongest just before he entered her. She could recall a time when she had been under better control of her libido, but the past while with her brother had thrown that all out the window. Whenever he wasn't in her she felt empty, and whenever he wasn't around, she felt alone. The only thing that helped get her through the days was knowing that Minnie was going through the same thing.

As soon as she felt him touch her pussy, she shoved back hard, momentarily loosing contact with Minnie, but she didn't mind, as she felt her brother's wonderful rod give her a sense of fullness that no other man had ever been able to supply.

He grabbed her hips, and since she had been loosened up by his fist moments before, he was able to sink fully into her in one thrust. This knocked her back up to Minnie's waiting cunt, and she sucked hard on her labia, making the woman moan and writhe on the bed. Adam picked up a steady rhythm, and April knew she was going to cum soon.

"I'm coming close, sis," he told her, and she reached between her legs, and started fiddling with her own clit to help her own climax along. She needn't have bothered, though, for as soon as she felt his seed drive into her womb, her orgasm started. Without realizing it, she started to suck harder on Minnie's pussy, and was surprised by the amount of fluid that flooded her mouth a second later.

They all collapsed onto the bed, sweat dripping from them, and panting heavily.

"Wow, you two are amazing," Minnie said next to her, "I was devastated earlier when we took those tests and they came up positive, but you two sure know how to turn my mood around."

April didn't want to admit that she had felt the same as Minnie upon finding out she was pregnant. She didn't understand how they could be; both of them were on the pill.

"Heh, yeah. After you told me you were pregnant, I didn't know what to say or do," Adam said, and April thought he needed to shut up before he said something wrong, and ruin the moment. "But I swear I will take care of all of us. I love you both so much, and can't stand the thought of losing either one of you." And there he goes, proving her wrong and saying exactly the right thing.

She leaned over Minnie to give her wonderful brother a kiss, and felt her friend's lips on her nipple. Here we go again, she thought, as the kiss went from loving to passionate.

The thought of what they were going to tell their mother occurred to her, but fled as Minnie's fingers found her cum drenched pussy.

PERSONAL NOTE: I have introduced myself as Harold Jones, or Jones for short, to Jason and his girlfriend. She is one hot redhead. Given the chance I may have to use this substance on her, but I am unsure if I will have to. She seems almost willing without it.

END NOTE.

Carol sat at her desk, with her head in her hands. Her life was falling to pieces around her, and she felt powerless to stop it. Not only had she committed a grievous crime against her son and nature, by sleeping with him (she had to admit to doing it three times before she had finally been satisfied, and was glad she had taken the morning after pill the next day), but that bastard Harold had found her research on what she had been doing, and had turned it in as his own. He had somehow guessed at where she had gone to in such a hurry, and told her that if she tried to claim the work as hers, he would turn her in. He had been promoted for his excellent work, and to make matters even worse, he was now her boss.

She struggled every time she had to go home. She would stay till way past dark, until she knew Adam had gone to bed, before leaving this vile lab. The temptation to sleep with her son again was almost too strong for her. Numerous times she had caught herself outside his door at night, wanting, no needing, to wake him up, and have him give her the perverse pleasure he had shown her before. What made it worse was that she knew he would happily do it for her. Only her own iron will was stopping her. She could blame the substance for what had happened before, but if she did it again, while he was sleeping and NOT producing his own pheromones, she would only have herself to blame.

A knock on her door pulled her from her misery, only to see that it was Harold, grinning at her. "Still remembering how your son drilled you to kingdom cum?" He asked mockingly, reminding her why she put up with this farce.

"What do you need, Harold?" She tried to keep her voice even, but knew there was an edge to it.

He just laughed at her misery before answering. "I wanted to know if you had those test results back yet? We are making history here, and every precious second you waste in self pity only delays the inevitable."

The bastard sat on the edge of her desk, and grabbing one of her manila folders, started wafting himself. It wasn't hot in her office, and she knew immediately what he was trying to do. He must have applied some of the substance (She hated that unscientific name, but Harold wouldn't let it be called anything else.) to himself, and was trying to get her to go crazy in lust for him. She internally examined herself, to see if it was working. Her nipples were hard, and her panties were soaked, but that was normal ever since that morning. But did she find any sexual attraction to Harold?

She looked at his steel gray eyes, and decided she was only repulsed by him. For whatever reason, she was immune to whatever batch he was using.

"I sent you an email with the results an hour ago," she told him, and this time she didn't try to keep the edge from her voice.

"Oh, right. Well, I will go double check your work then... Unless there was something you needed from me?"

The audacity of the man sickened her. She wanted to throw something at him. She wanted to get up and beet her fists against him. She wanted to kill this horrible man.

She sat silently, glaring at him.

"Hmm, no? Alright then. Keep up the great work, Carol." Her only satisfaction was in the look of dissatisfaction on his miserable face as he left her office.

She had to get out of here. If she didn't, she knew she was going to go mad, or worse...

She drove around the city for a bit, not paying attention to where she was going, until she found herself in her own driveway. The sun was still up, and she knew that Adam hadn't gone to bed yet. It might be possible that he was with his girlfriend, she thought with a pang of suppressed jealousy. She turned off her car, and opened the side door to the garage. It was empty.

She dashed inside, thankful for the respite. The only other times she got to enjoy this peace is when she came home while he was still in school. It was the only time she ever got any real sleep.

Deciding to take advantage of her aloneness, she ran to her room, and locked the door. Stripping off her clothes, she grabbed the vibrator from its spot on her nightstand, and slid it into her sopping pussy. Not for the first time did she wonder why she left it out, where Adam could see it, and know what she did with it. She wondered if he ever picked it up, and smelled it; smelled her juices on it. She imagined him licking the thing, and tasting her again. She was so close to an orgasm, she could almost taste it.

She was plunging it in and out of her, moaning and writhing in her sheets. She was rubbing her clit while the device plunged into her, somehow missing all the vital places that her son's cock had filled that fateful morning.

She turned onto her stomach, remembering how she had made Adam take her like this before he came that last time. Remembering how he had filled her up to bursting as she screamed for him to fuck her harder. She screamed it again now, "Yes, that's it, fuck your mom hard, baby. Shove your cock deep inside me! OH! You know just what your mom needs!"

And still she couldn't cum.

This is how it had been ever since she had succumbed to her own handy work. She could get close, oh so deliciously close, but she couldn't bring herself over the edge. She feared what it might take to get her there. She also feared what she might do if she didn't cum soon. Most of her life she had been a creature of science; devoting herself to her studies. She had never understood why in college all the girls were sleeping around. She had been a virgin by choice. She had had plenty of offers from the men her age and older, but sex just wasn't important.

Till she had met David. She had met him by accident, when she bumped into him at school. An hour later she had given him her virginity. She had been able to graduate before April was born, and hadn't seen David again since that afternoon in the broom closet, until she was going for her master's degree. She had run into him in the grocery store, and demanded he take responsibility for their daughter. An hour later he was between her legs again, this time in the back seat of his car, and nine months later, Adam had been born.

Now she understood how she had wound up where she was. David must have been just like her son, with pheromones that overrode a person's willpower. She had never been with another man since, and never felt the loss of it, until that depraved morning.

The vibrator was still going away inside her, and she screamed in frustration at her inability to reach the peak of climax.

"Mom? Are you okay in there?" At the sound of her son's voice, wave after wave of sexual pleasure washed over her. All the frustration, all the pent up sexual feelings, crashed down on her for one glorious moment as she finally came.

By the time she finally came back down to Earth, Adam was pounding on the door, demanding to be let in. She could hear the worry in his voice, and she wanted to run to the door, and let him know she was alright. She wanted to hold him in her arms, and comfort him. She wanted to-- NO! She cut the rest of that thought short. If she opened that door, it wouldn't be five minutes before she was also opening her legs to him.

She got dressed as fast and silently as she could. Opening her window, she slipped outside, and ran for her car. Embarrassed and ashamed to be sneaking out of her own house, and away from her loving son, whose only crime was loving her too much, Carol cried as she drove back to her lab. She had to find an antidote to her son's hold over her. Even as she thought the, a question entered unbidden into her mind. Would it really be so bad?

PERSONAL NOTE: Have arranged for a friend of mine to hit Jason with a car, while he is on his motorcycle. Not bad enough to kill him, but enough to injure him, so that he needs his family, instead of his independence.

Just need to find a way to make sure he doesn't use his girlfriend, Jenny, instead.

END NOTE.

Harold was frustrated. Why hadn't it worked on Carol? It had worked on every other woman he'd used it with, but not her. He watched her storm out of her office, probably to go fuck her son again, the slut. Maybe it had worked, just not as he'd thought. He hated to admit it, but the thought of incest had always turned him on. Maybe it was the fact that he was an only child or that his mother had died early, but he couldn't deny the appeal of that forbidden fruit.

Not for the first time, Harold looked around the lab and wished that more women worked here. He was horny from fantasizing about what he had planned to do to Carol, and now that that fell through, he was left with a boner, and nowhere to put it.

Well, maybe not nowhere. Opening the safe in his office, Harold pulled out his personal bottle of the substance, and left in his van. But the time he had showered, shaved, and redressed, it was still a little early for the bars, but that didn't matter. With the substance tucked safely in his pocket, he could wait for the right woman, and then have himself a good night.

As he entered his favorite night spot, the bartender greeted him warmly. "Hey, Harold! On the prowl again tonight? Man I gotta tell ya, I've seen you leaving her with more tail than ever lately. What's your secret?"

Harold laughed. "I just have what women want," he said grabbing his crotch. Jerry, the bartender, scowled for a second at the crude gesture, but he was too much of a business man to keep the look for long.

Harold ordered his usual, and chose a table by the dance floor to wait. After an hour had passed, with him scoping every hottie that walked in, and ignoring some that he had banged already, he finally spotted one that might be worth his while.

She had long light brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. He could have easily cupped both hands around her skinny waist, and the way she moved was like liquid on the dance floor.

He pulled out his vial, and spayed two quick squirts on his neck and chest. One is all it really took, but he wanted her begging for him. He wanted to wash away the rejection Carol had shown him.

He had to be careful not to get too close to other women, lest they become ensnared in his net as well. As he came up behind her, he noticed just how short she was, barely coming up to mid chest on him.

He stepped behind her as she swayed her hips, and reaching around, placed one hand on her abdomen. She immediately spun around to face him, and he noted two things. One: she was nearly half his age, him being in his mid forties, and two: She was breathing heavy from her dancing. He watched with a smile as her glare slowly changed, the substance taking its effect on her, and she finally smiled at him. She introduced herself with a coy smile, but Harold couldn't hear her over the loud music.

He followed her back to her table, where he was a bit disgruntled to meet two of her friends; one blonde, the other with dark brown hair. He couldn't hear their names either, and personally didn't care. He could see the substance start to take effect on them as well, and wondered if he had inadvertently caused more problems than this redhead was worth. The last thing he needed was for these women to start fighting over who was going to have the privilege of screwing her brains out atop him.

He needn't have feared though, as they all invited him back to their place.

He followed them to their house, and he noticed that it was in one of the better parts of town. They had a few more drinks, until the blonde-- Amanda maybe? -- suggested the hot tub.

"But I obviously don't have a swimsuit," Harold protested. He didn't know if the substance would work through the chlorine.

"You don't need one," the light brown haired babe stated, and immediately started stripping off her clothes. Harold decided not to argue as he was soon facing three sets of tits and cunts.

He removed his clothes as quick as he could, and followed the three nymphs out back. The dark haired chick had the biggest breasts, but Amanda had the lightest nipples. He still preferred his original target's small slim frame. Her A-cup breasts stood proudly on her chest, but he couldn't help but admire these three young women.

He stepped into the hot tub to the sounds of giggles at his erect penis. He was proud of his six inches, and had never heard any complaints from any of the women he had boned.

He flirted with all three women shamelessly as he sweated in the tub with them. He started to notice them losing interest, and even giving each other questioning looks. Apparently the substance didn't work through the chlorine.

He suggested they all get out and dry off. He needed to reapply the substance to regain their interest. It galled him that he needed the stuff, but then he looked to their tits bobbing in the bubbles, and no longer cared.

To his chagrin, they wanted to stay in, and after a few uncomfortable minutes, even suggested that he should get out, and leave.

Angry, frustrated, and horny, Harold grabbed his clothes, and left.

STATUS REPORT: Dosed a new male mouse with the substance and introduced it to the other two groups of mice. Will wait to see what develops.

END STATUS REPORT.

When they finally heard the old man's van leave, Amanda turned to her two friends, and started laughing.

"Can you believe that man? I must have been really drunk at the bar to have brought him back here!" Shanna said; her light brown hair plastered to her head.

"He's old enough to be our father!" Said Jackie right after, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah... The only problem is, I'm still horny, and now our only cock has left us!" Amanda complained.

"I'm sure if you hurry, you can still catch him. I don't think he'll tell you 'no'."

"Eww. No thanks! I guess that just means it's just us tonight, then." They smiled at each other conspiratorially as they stepped out of the tub, and started to dry off.

STATUS REPORT: The female mice seem to be ignoring the new male. Is this the result of their 'mouse love' for one another, a developing immunity, or something else? Further tests are needed.

END STATUS REPORT.

Shelly's had been parked out front all afternoon, trying to decide what she was going to do. Should she go in and confront him, or just drive away as she had so many times already?

She watched as an older lady came around the outside of the house, still trying to get her clothes on, right after Adam had walked in. She could see the familial resemblance, and knew this must be his mother.

Suddenly getting up more gumption than she had felt in quite awhile, she got out of her car and tried to get his mother's attention. She didn't seem to notice Shelly waving at her, though, as she screeched out of her driveway, and down the street.

Shelly realized that she had actually made it out of her car, the furthest she had gotten yet, and steeled herself to step closer to the house. She raised her hand to knock on the door, still uncertain what she was going to say or do.

Was she here to berate the young man for what they had done? The only problem with that thought was that SHE had come on to HIM. Sure, he had kissed her, but hadn't she gotten so close to him, daring him to make that move? Hadn't it been her that had practically ripped off her clothes first?

So, then was she here to try and attain that level of pleasure she had never felt before, and until that afternoon, didn't even know existed? What then of her boyfriend, whom she still hadn't confessed to, and didn't deserve the way she had been treating him? What of her career as a teacher if anyone found out?

That was why she was here, she decided. To make sure he didn't tell anyone. She could keep her career and her boyfriend. Everything could go back to the way things were. Adam should graduate this year, and she would never have to see him again.

She noticed that her hand was still raised, poised to knock, and brought it down, intending to hit the door. She would have hit her target, too, if it hadn't opened instead.

She found herself facing a wild eyed Adam, and everything she had been thinking went out the window.

She could see the distress painted across his face, and instead of intimidating him, she pulled him into a comforting hug. She placed her head on his chest, breathing in his scent, relishing the feeling of his arms as they surrounded her.

"Miss Shelly?" His voice sounded above her, and she felt her knees weaken at the sound. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't find her voice, and didn't know what she would say if she could have. Instead she pulled her head back and looked up at him. Her hand snaked up his back, to the rear of his head, and pulled him down till their lips met. Words were overrated anyway, she thought.

He broke the kiss, and stepped back from her, retreating into his home. She followed him, not wanting him to get away.

"Miss Shelly, I don't understand. I thought you hated me. I thought you were avoiding me. What happened?" She found his innocence cute, and very alluring.

"Please, Adam. Call me Shelly." She knew that most teachers went with their last names, but she never liked the name Bumkiss, and so had her students refer to her by her first name.

"Uh, Shelly?" The name on his lips, so intimate sounding coming from her pupil, started to make her flow between the legs. "What--" But she had closed the distance again, and wrapping her arms around him, she looked up, demanding to be kissed. She thought she heard him count to 3 before saying 'fuck it', then leaned down and touched his glorious lips to hers.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues began to wage a small war in each other's mouths. She felt his hands slide down the back of her dress, taking the zipper down with them. Releasing him long enough to shrug off the dress, she plastered her body back to his, completely nude. Now she understood why she had refrained from putting on any undergarments before she'd left. She had wanted to feel every inch of him as much as was possible.

Speaking of every inch, she thought, and began fussing with his pants, practically yanking them down as soon as his fly was open. Bent over, she found herself facing the object that had haunted and thrilled her dreams for the past week.

She started to lick up his shaft till she reached the massive head, and then popped it into her mouth. His hands went to the back of her head, and she smiled, knowing that she was pleasing her lover. He moaned above her, as she licked and sucked on his massive knob.

"Oh, Miss Shelly, that feels wonderful!"

She pulled his cock out, and glared up at him. "I told you to call me Shelly." She beat the side of his cock against her cheek in punishment for calling her the wrong name, but it only made her groan that she wasn't tasting his wonderful precum out of it. She moved her lips back over his head, and sucked for all she was worth. She started to move her hand up and down his shaft, trying to milk more of his delicious essence out of him.

She did notice a slight difference in his overall taste this time, a bit saltier around the shaft, but didn't mind it as it didn't interfere with her pleasure. She had always thought cock sucking was a depraved and dirty thing to do, but she derived so much pleasure from this one, she thought she could do it all day if he let her.

"Mi-- Er... Shelly, I'm about to cum."

She started to suck harder, milking him with her hand faster. She wanted to taste the full thing. Not just the pre-cum, but the fully loaded stuff. She wanted to taste his essence.

With a groan he started to shoot into the back of her throat. Despite his warning, she hadn't been prepared and choked for a second, but was determined to taste it all. She aimed him so that the next volleys hit her tongue instead, and she let out her own groans, as she started to cum with him. The taste of his semen made her feel light headed, and woozy, and at the same time she could see so clearly now. Adam was the man she was supposed to be with. It was Adam she loved, not whatever her boyfriend's name was. She wanted to have his kids, and take care of him, and cherish him for all she was worth.

She realized he was laying her down on the carpet, and kissing his way down her body. She knew what he was going for, and was determined to stop him. It was one thing for her to debase herself in honor of him. It was another for him to do it to her. What he was about to do was even more disgusting than what she USED to think of blowjobs.

PERSONAL NOTE: I have set up a rendezvous with Jenny, shortly before Jason should be home. Can't wait to see how this plays out. Don't you just love science?

END NOTE.

"No, Adam. You can't! That's-- OH!" Adam ignored his teacher as his mouth came into contact with her juicy lips. He felt her hands on the back of his head, trying to pull him away, but he sucked in her labia, and ran his tongue between them. He enjoyed her taste, as her juices really began to flow from within her. He started to attack her clit with a stiffened tongue, and now he noticed that her hands were pressing him in, rather than away.

She was still trying to tell him 'no', but her moans and her hands were telling him 'Yes, yes, yes!' He continued to taste her snatch, bringing her through multiple orgasms, till he was hard again.

He kissed his way back up her body, paying special attention to her large breasts, as he began to rub his cock head against her dripping slit. Shelly moaned, and grabbed his ears, hauling him up for a kiss.

He wondered if she connected the taste of her own juices, with the taste of April's and Minnie's cum still on his cock from earlier, when her eyes grew wide during the kiss. If she did, she didn't say anything, and only kissed him more passionately as he started to sink his length into her. Her legs wrapped around behind his buttocks, and forced him in deeper.

He set his elbows on the carpet, and twisted his arms enough to take a breast in each hand. In this way he was able to support himself atop her, and still fiddle with her nipples.

"Awe Gawd, I have needed this! Give it to me, Adam. I need to feel all of you in me again!" Shelly screamed, breaking the kiss. He felt himself hit bottom, and knew that some of him was still outside of her. Her legs kept pulling him in, though, and like last time, he felt something tight slip around his head, and Shelly screamed in rapture.

Adam tried to pull out a little, but her legs slammed him back into her, and he could now feel himself fully sheathed within her tight cunt.

He dropped his head to her neck, and started to nibble on it, as her legs set the rhythm. He remembered how she had passed out for a few seconds last time, and rolled them over so that she was on top.

Her eyes glazed over for a moment as he went even deeper in this position, and he leaned up to suckle on one of her breasts. This set her off, and the feeling of that extra tight ring inside her, convulsing and gripping him, was enough to start his own.

Remembering that he already had two women pregnant, he tried to lift her off of him, but her legs, and grasping pussy refused to let go, as he emptied his third load that day into his high school English teacher.

STATUS REPORT: Subject Bravo is being prepped in the hospital. He took some nasty damage from his accident, but we will see how this affects out tests. His prescriptions will be switched from ones from our lab. If all goes well, Subject Bravo should have a blissful recovery, until he is no longer broken.

END STATUS REPORT.

* * *

STATUS REPORT: Have started to use a weaker formula with Subject Bravo. I am curious to see how diluted the formula can be, and still work. Some of my colleagues scoff at my use of family members for test subjects, but what better way to test the substance that to see if it can break down that biggest of taboo walls; incest?

END STATUS REPORT.

Closing her cell phone, Carol dropped her head into her hands. Her life was falling to ruins around her. Harold had just received another promotion, her daughter was pregnant with her brother's child, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling a bit jealous that it was April and not her, Adam's mother, carrying his child.

She had to find an antidote to her son's pheromones, and soon. Her children's life was already messed up, but perhaps she could save them from further mistakes. Perhaps she could save herself.

She knew that somehow she was immune to it when Harold wore the substance, but not with her son. Why was that? Thinking of Harold got her blood boiling. The bastard had stolen her work, used the synthesized pheromones SHE had created from her own son, and then blackmailed her into allowing him to pass everything off as his own. She wanted to wring his neck, chop him into a thousand different pieces, feed him to the lions at the zoo, and laugh as they shit him back out.

Carol froze. Was that it? Was that what made her immune? Her anger and loathing of the man was strong. Perhaps it was what allowed her to withstand his advances, and the substance. But how was she to use that with her son? She didn't hate him. She loved him. Loved him dearly. Didn't she want to hold him to her; wrap him in her arms, and feel his surround her; let him slide that giant cock into her pussy, and make her cum hard as he shot his own load into her and make her pregnant just like his sister?

She jolted herself out of that train of thought. Just because she hadn't been able to bring herself to orgasm since that afternoon he had almost caught her, didn't mean that she had to travel down that depraved path again.

Then it occurred to her. Maybe her daughter's pregnancy would be just what she needed in order to stay angry with him. How dare he get his sister pregnant! How dare he fuck her silly! How dare he not do the same for his loving mother! She didn't even realize she had had that last thought, as in an angry huff she stood, and went to her car. It was time to test out her theory.

STATUS REPORT: The mother of Subject Bravo had seemed so willing at first, but has slowed her pace. Have we reached the point where the substance is too weak?

END STATUS REPORT.

"She still didn't answer," April said, hanging up her phone. They had been trying to reach their mother for a couple weeks now, to tell her that she was pregnant. Adam had finally decided to just leave a message. He hated to tell her this way, but there was no other hope for it, when she refused to answer the phone.

Adam hated to admit it, but he really missed his mother, and not just because of the phenomenal sex they had had. She was his mother. Graduation was in a few days, and he had hoped that she would be there, but as time wore on and he didn't see her, and she kept ignoring him, he had to admit that she had finally abandoned him.

"I think it's time you moved out, and in with us," Minnie said right behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a hug. Neither woman was showing the signs of pregnancy, other than a small tell-tale bump. He could feel Minnie's lips brush the back of his neck, as he sighed, trying to let go of his frustrations.

"We can have your things packed, and have you moved in by graduation," April said, hugging him from the front, and effectively sandwiching him between the two beautiful women.

Adam let his head fall to his sister's shoulder as he considered. "Let's make it after graduation," he decided. "I don't want to deal with the traffic from here to school every morning, and I kind of want to graduate living in the house I went to school from." And it would be harder to play around with Miss Shelly, he thought to himself.

He could feel Minnie's hands roaming up and down his chest, while April's fingers travelled his back. He could smell April's particular scent, as he nuzzled deeper into her neck, and moaned as Minnie's hands dove into his waistband to find his already hardening cock. He started to nibble on the neck before him, relishing the sounds April was making as he did so. Leaving trails of kisses up her slender neck, he reached her jaw, and followed it to her earlobe. He nibbled for only a second, before pecking along her cheek until he found her waiting mouth. April's lips parted as he felt his shorts hit the floor, and he slipped his tongue between her teeth. His was greeted by hers, and they began to dance within each other's mouths.

Minnie's hands turned his torso to the side, and a second later, he felt her lips slide up the shaft of his cock. He groaned into April's mouth when he felt Minnie's lips part over the head of his cock, and swallow him in.

Adam began to unbutton his sister's blouse and slipped his hands inside to cup her bra-less tits. He recalled how both women had started to go without undergarments when they were all home together. Why add one more thing that was just going to be removed anyway? He ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, and smiled as she twitched at his touch.

Minnie pulled her mouth from him, and he looked down to see her removing April's skirt. As soon as it was off, Minnie removed her own clothes, and then grabbed a hold of his stiff member. Instead of putting it back in her mouth, however, she instead leaned over, and sucked in April's nether lips.

April shuddered at the touch, "Mmm, Minnie, I love how your tongue feels down there." She grabbed the back of Adam's head, and pulled him in for a furious kiss. He was more than happy to oblige her, as he tweaked her nipples between his fingers, making her moan louder into their kiss. "Oh, fuck, I'm cumming already!" She said, breaking the kiss, and Adam immediately latched his mouth onto her right nipple, and used his arms to keep her upright as she flooded her friend's mouth with her juices. "Okay, enough foreplay, I want this cock in me, now!"

April pulled them back to her room, where she lay on her bed, and spread her legs. Biting her lower lip in that seductive way he loved, she crooked her finger, beckoning him to her. "Come here. Squirt." Adam was more than happy as he crawled onto her bed, and positioned himself between her legs. Looking his sister in the eyes as he started to slide into her, he couldn't hold back his grin as her head dropped back and her eyes closed in delight.

April loved the way her brother's thick rod filled her up inside. There was no better feeling she had ever experienced, than when he had first penetrated her. Every time since that fateful morning, he had felt bigger than the last time, though she knew that was just an illusion. She just couldn't get enough of him. She loved him dearly, and wished it wasn't such a taboo to get married, but she was happy to settle with what they had now. She gave a delicious shiver at the thought of him moving in with them. She didn't mind sharing with her best friend in the least, and they would both ham him a lot more after graduation. She was even happy to be carrying his child.

Adam finally hit bottom in her, and she used her pussy muscles to clamp down on him, trying to hold him in as he slid back out. She enjoyed the way his eyes glazed over when she did this. She saw Minnie standing next to the bed, her two middle fingers buried deep in her cunny, as she watched the siblings fuck.

"Gawd, I never get tired of watching you two go at it," the brunette said, her eyes locked on where the incestuous couple was joined.

"Why don't you come over here, sit on my face, and get a better look?" April offered, wanting to return the favor Minnie had done for her.

Minnie moved with grace and speed as she positioned herself over April's waiting mouth. The blonde leaned up, and sucked in the other woman's labia, reveling in the taste of her friend's juices. She felt Adam pick up his pace within her. She almost screamed into Minnie's pussy as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. April reach up, and grabbed Minnie's smaller globes as she stuck her tongue as deep into the woman's pussy as it would go. Minnie began to rock her hips on April's mouth, and she knew that the other woman wasn't far from her own orgasm.

April felt Minnie's hand snake down her belly, and start playing with her clit. If she kept that up, April was going to cum, herself. Minnie started to whimper in a way that told April she was close, and she attacked her clit with force. This seemed to do it, as April's mouth was filled with Minnie's cum. Minnie's hand also pressed harder against her own clit, sending April over the edge, as she soaked her brother's thrusting dick in her own juices.

Minnie collapsed to the side of the bed, as Adam kept pumping into April, extending her own orgasm. When he finally pulled out of her, she felt empty, and starving. She was always disappointed when he pulled out of her, but she watched as he lay next to Minnie, and pulled her nearly limp form on top of him. Minnie started to revive as his cock butted against her groin. She leaned forward, and began to kiss April's brother with passion, as she sank slowly onto his massive tool.

April didn't want to be left out of the fun, and planted her face between their legs. She started to lick her own juices from his balls, and worked her way up to Minnie's asshole.

"Oh, fuck. Keep that up sis, and I'm gonna cum inside Minnie's small pussy!" April sighed, as she slipped two of her own fingers into her box. It was her friend's turn for her brother's load, and while she hated sharing it, she had to remain fair with her friend, whom she also loved.

"Yes, April, lick my asshole. Make me cum while your brother fills me with his jism!" Minnie picked up her pace, and April knew she wouldn't be able to keep her face down there without getting hurt by their violent thrusts. She had another idea, though, and smiled as she pulled her wet fingers from her snatch, and slipped them slowly into her friend's rear. "Oh, fuck!" was all Minnie said, as April's fingers sank all the way into her friend.

With her other hand, she cupped Adam's balls, and felt them tighten as he groaned, and began to dump his seed into Minnie. Minnie's asshole convulsed around her fingers, as she too climaxed. April continued her ministrations, lengthening both orgasms for both her lovers.

As soon as Adam was done, April pulled her friend off of him, and dove between her legs. Just because Minnie got his load inside her pussy, didn't mean that April couldn't suck it back out. By the time she could no longer taste his cum, Minnie had had two more orgasms, and she could feel her brother sliding into her from behind.

PERSONAL NOTE: Watched a great scene today, as Jenny tried to worm her way back into Subject Bravo's good graces. She was such a minx when I got between her legs, but even using the substance, she didn't let me in her back door. Subject Bravo is lucky that I chose him as a test subject.

END PERSONAL NOTE.

Adam was shocked to find his mother's car already in the garage. Since she had been avoiding him, he had started parking in there, but today found it occupied. Had she listened to their message, and finally deigned to talk to him?

The lights were off as he walked in, and he figured she was already asleep. It was late, but he was going to wake her.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you?" The cold voice was filled with malice, and it startled Adam as he walked through the TV room. A lamp flicked on, and Adam saw his mom for the first time in over a month. Her eyes were glaring slits, and her lips were turned down in an angry scowl. Adam didn't know if he had ever seen his mother this angry before, or this tired looking.

"Mom!" He squeaked, then before he could think better of it, "I've missed you." For a split moment, he saw her face lighten, then turn angry again. If it was possible, he thought her beautiful face had become even angrier.

"So you got your sister pregnant, huh? Way to go." Carol's voice was ice as it left her lips. "What are you going to do now, huh? You don't have a job, so how are you going to take care of her? Hell, son, you're not even out of high school yet. What were you thinking?"

Her anger was starting to seep into him. How dare she fuck his brains out, and then ignore him for weeks on end, only to come home now and play the concerned parent. She had no right to treat him like that.

"What about you?" He demanded of her. "What were you thinking when you practically raped me? We didn't use any protection, and I came in you three times, before you finally let me go." Just thinking back on that started to make him hard, despite having gotten off a couple times just a bit ago with April and Minnie. He tamped it down though, as he let his tirade continue. "Then you abandon your son, and for what? What have you been doing that was so important, that you absolutely refused to talk to me, or even see me? I even went to your work, only to be turned away. Don't come in here now, and PRETEND to care." As he continued to yell at her, he saw the anger start to leave her eyes only to be replaced with pain. "Well, don't you worry your pretty little head, after graduation, I am moving out, and you won't have to deal with me or April again."

It hurt him to see the tears on her cheeks, but damnit, she deserved it for the way she had been behaving.

"Son, I..." She swallowed, and Adam had to leave before he took it all back. He still loved his mother, but the words had needed to be said. He slammed the door behind him, and regretted that he still didn't have a lock on it.

Throwing himself down on his bed, he fumed over his mother's arrogance. It was bad enough that she had left him alone for all that time, but to then treat him like he was just a kid when she finally did notice him was too much. She sure hadn't treated him like a kid last time they were together. Despite his anger, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he remembered the look in her eyes as she came again and again on top of him.

A knock sounded at his door, and he was surprised that she actually knocked. Wasn't it her barging in on him whenever she wanted that had started this whole mess? When she had caught him masturbating again, and demanded his sister have a talk with him, only for him to end up banging her, instead?

"We're not done talking yet, young man." Her voice had lost some of the cold, but it was still there, as though only lightly draped over with rough wool. Young man? She still thought of him as a kid.

"We are done until you can treat me as the adult I am, and with some civility," he told her, shocked at his own brazen tone. He had never, ever in his whole life talked to her like that, until tonight.

He heard her hand on the handle for a moment, and wondered if she was going to come in after all. After a couple quiet moments passed, however, he realized she had left. He walked to his door, and looked out. Her bedroom light was on, and creeping up to it, he pressed his ear against the wood, and listen. He could hear the faint sounds of crying coming from inside.

Satisfied that she had finally felt some of the pain he had gone through over the last while, he returned to his room to sleep.

Sleep refused to come, however, and his feeling of victory soon turned hollow and dead, as he pictured his beautiful mother crying at the cruel things he had said.

Finally he rolled over, throwing off his sheets, and looked at the clock. It read a little past one. He stood, not clear on what exactly he was going to do, until he found himself outside her door. It made a slight creek as it opened, and he stepped inside.

STATUS REPORT: Increased the dosage a small amount and the mother of Subject Bravo has gone a step further, but still not crossed that line.

END STATUS REPORT.

Carol woke to the sound of her door opening, and knew immediately what it meant. She hadn't been able to get into a deep sleep, as her mind had gone over the truths her son had laid out for her. She had been a terrible mother to him, but how could she explain it to him? How could she tell him that everything that had happened to him lately was because of the pheromones he produced? He would think he was some kind of sexual freak.

She remembered how she had been able to withstand the desire to run to him and comfort him, armored in her anger. An anger that was gone now, as he entered her room. How dare he come in here after the things he said to her? How dare he just walk into his mother's room, uninvited? Despite her best efforts, she couldn't make herself angry with him. How dare he not already have his arms wrapped around her, and holding her tight?

She could sense him standing next to the bed, behind her, and it took all of her willpower not to turn and look at him.

"Mom," his voice was soft and gentle, and full of sorrow, "I am truly sorry for what I said."

Her heart broke, but still she managed to remain facing away from him. "Did you mean what you said?" She wondered what he would hear in her voice, as she spoke.

"Yes, but it didn't need to be said like that." He paused for a moment, and she remained silent. "I love you mom, and I've missed you. Until you left, I never realized how much of a comfort it was, just knowing that you were always around. When you abandoned me, I... I..."

The hitch in his voice as he held back tears finally broke her resolve, and she rolled to face him, holding her arms out to him. He gratefully climbed onto the bed, and into her loving embrace.

"It's not your fault, son. I should have told you what was happening. Why things were happening." She patted his head and back as they held each other. "I've known for awhile now what you and April were doing." He pulled back, and looked up at her, shock evident in his eyes. She couldn't suppress her laugh as she continued, "I walked into the house one weekend while she was on top of you. Would it surprise you to find out I had masturbated outside your door, while you made your sister cum?" Now why had she said that last bit? She knew what such thoughts and words would lead to.

But, no... She felt no urgent need to mate with her own son; only the need to comfort him. She could easily feel his massive cock pressed against her leg, and knew that he had to be giving off his pheromones, and while yes, she was horny, no more so that she had been for over a month. She was in control of herself. Relief washed over her, and she hugged him back to her. She could be his mother again. She was no longer under the control of his body producing chemicals.

She kissed the top of his head, and smiled, as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you, mom," she heard his whisper, right before she felt his lips on her neck. Lightning coursed through her veins from that spot, and she felt her arms hug him tighter. She was horny, no denying that, but again, she was in control. His lips lingered on the hollow of her throat, as she began an inner battle.

She had already done it with him before, and she was in the mood. Would it really be that wrong to do it just once more? She knew she was in control, and would be able to stop it in the future.

She moaned as his lips started to travel up her neck, to her jaw line. Didn't she in some way owe it to him, after abandoning him for so long? It wouldn't be like last time, where she had forced herself on him.

He nibbled lightly on her chin. He was obviously willing, and she could feel her juices leaking through her panties. It had been so long since she had cum, and he had felt so good inside her...

Their lips met, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, thankful that she had such a wonderful loving son, that cared so much for her. She tried to impart her love through the kiss, but knew that ultimately it was an inferior way to show the amount of emotion she held for him.

He pulled away, and she nearly cried out as her lips felt barren and abandoned. She wanted his lips back, pressed to hers. "No more running away?" he asked her.

"No, son, never," she would have promised anything to have him kissing her again. "But this needs to be the last time. I am only doing this to show you how sorry I am, for the way I treated you."

He nodded, and blissfully brought his lips back to hers. Their lips celebrated at the reunion, as their tongues danced and their throats sang a deep moaning song.

She felt his hands slide up the back of her shirt, she had been too weary to change out of her clothes before going to bed, and then up to her bra. He deftly unclasped it, and she felt the tightness around her breasts lighten. He fingers traced the inside of where her bra now lightly rested, till he reached the sides of her tits, and then paused.

In exasperation, she released her arms from around him, and grabbing his wrists, roughly shoving his hands over her nipples. She cried into his mouth as she felt his fingers start to play with her areolas. He broke the kiss again, but she handled it better this time, as his kisses traveled down her throat. He lifted up her shirt, and she pulled it over her head, baring her chest for her son's loving gaze.

"You truly have a wonderful body, mom," he told her, before latching onto her right tit. She felt a shiver run along her spine at his words. She reached down between them, and slipped her hands under the waistband of his pajamas, gripping his massive cock. It somehow seemed bigger than she remembered, and she wondered how she had ever fit it inside her before. Adam moaned against her teat as her hands played along his shaft.

His hands began to play at her waist, as she wiggled her hips as he pulled her pants and panties down.

Her son's hands returned to her breasts, and he slowly started kissing lower, across her stomach, pausing to make out with her navel, which caused her to giggle, before making it to her thighs. He worked his tender kisses to her sensitive inner thighs, and then up to her steaming crotch. His nose bumped her clit, and she felt a flood of liquid escape her. His tongue did it's best to catch it, but the more he licked and swallowed, the wetter she got. Finally he sucked in her clit, and she screamed as she soaked his face and the bed in her cum.

She reached down, and lifted his head to look at her. "Son, I love what you are doing, but I would also love to feel you inside me again." Her voice was even, and she relished the amount of control she had over herself. No more ripping off clothes, and going at it like wild animals. They were two rational adults, wanting to give each other pleasure, and receive it in turn.

He started the long sensual kissing trip back up her body, and she shook as she felt his penis touch her foot, and then rub all the way up the inside of her leg, till it finally reached her groin at the same time his lips met hers.

She felt him get into position, and she grabbed his face, pulling him deeper into their kiss, while her legs wrapped around him, and pulled him into her with one quick jerk. Her cries were muffled as she felt like she was about to be split in two. He HAD to be bigger! How had she accommodated such a monster in her before?

His hips started to move, and she felt herself loosen up down there, and welcome him home like a long lost friend.

She had to break the kiss this time, as she couldn't breathe and gasp in delight while kissing her son. Why had she wanted this to be the last time? Was there really anything wrong with what they were doing? They loved each other deeply, and were only showing that affection for one another. It didn't matter what other people thought, this was their life and their choice. She could keep herself from getting pregnant, by making her own morning after pills.

But would it really be so bad to carry his child?

That thought triggered another orgasm in her, and she clutched him tight, as wave after powerful wave of pure ecstasy pounded through her.

"Mom, I'm about to... And I can't... Oh, Gawd! Mom, I love you!"

Pure liquid heaven poured from him into her, and her orgasm reached a whole new level of rapture.

Carol drank the nasty tasting concoction she had just finished making, to ensure she wouldn't get pregnant. The test mice had been immune to all forms of birth control, except for castration, and morning after pills.

She had mixed feelings about what she had allowed to happen last night, but for now had settled on thinking that she had been in control, and not under the influence of her son's unique chemistry.

She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to face up to her daughter, and wasn't looking forward to that.

For now, however, she busied herself with hacking into Harold's files, and trying to figure out how to synthesize an antidote to the substance.

But how do you synthesize anger?

PERSONAL NOTE: That wretched woman still rebuffs me. I need to get her fired. She no longer serves any purpose here.

END NOTE.

Miss Shelly pulled out of her driveway without looking back. Her boyfriend had at first been angry with her, for cheating on him, but then had begged for her to come back to him, as she packed her things.

Didn't he understand that she had moved on? She had found a better lover, one more attentive to her needs. The fact that it was one of her students didn't matter to her, though she did keep that a secret. Adam was a phenomenal lover, and she was devoted to him, but she couldn't lose her job over him. Besides, her insurance as a teacher wasn't the best, but with her missed period, she had to have something to help with the costs of their child growing inside of her.

She couldn't wait to tell her beloved Adam that she was pregnant, this afternoon.

PERSONAL NOTE: I have an appointment with one of the CEOs tomorrow. I plan to use the substance to seduce her, and convince her to get rid of some 'excess baggage'.

END NOTE.

* * *

PERSONAL NOTE: Damnit! My meeting with the CEO has been postponed till next week. Oh well, the excess baggage will be gone soon enough.

END NOTE.

Carol hung up the phone, and heaved a large sigh in relief. Mrs. Julander had agreed to hold off the meeting with Harold for a week, but it had required some fast talking. She was just glad she had been able to break into Harold's files and see what he had been planning.

Reading over his notes, she began to see just what a monster the man truly was. She had known that he was using the substance on himself to seduce women, but had had no idea he was doing other human testing outside the company. Where had he gotten the resources to pull off any of this? Digging a little deeper it was easy to find. He had seduced enough rich women with the substance, that he had virtually unlimited funds at his disposal. The man was corrupt beyond measure, and Carol knew she had to stop him.

The big question, however, was 'how'?

She needed to synthesize her antidote first. If she could get that to Mrs. Julander before her meeting with Harold, then Carol might just be able to keep her job. At first she had thought to present his notes to Mrs. Julander as evidence to what Harold was doing, but there was no way to prove that Carol hadn't planted the notes after she had hacked his files.

Her phone rang, and she answered it before checking the caller ID, assuming it was Mrs. Julander calling her back.

"Mom?" Carol cursed inwardly, as the sound of her daughter's voice filled the phone. She knew she had neglected her daughter worse than she had her son over the last while, but didn't know how she was going to face her daughter. She knew that April and Adam had been sleeping together, had even caught them in the act, but had been so overcome with her own lusts, that she had been unable to stop them. Had, in fact, barely been able to stop herself from joining in on the debauchery. The fact that she had now slept with her son twice didn't help matters. "Are you there?"

Carol snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, April, I'm a little busy now. What did you need?" She knew her voice was a little hard, but she needed to concentrate on her work.

The phone was silent for a moment, and Carol started to get frustrated. Why wouldn't her daughter just talk, so that she could get back to work?

"I need my mother," the words finally came, and Carol could tell that they were soaked in tears. She began to berate herself for another reason. Her daughter needed her, and she had been too caught up in her own concerns, to worry about April. Her motherly instincts kicked in, and Carol knew that, while she had a lot of work ahead of her, family still had to come first.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carol promised, and then erased all her tracks on the computer. She then uploaded her files to her own personal server. Harold wouldn't get his hands on more of her research; much less know that she had been spying on him.

Luckily traffic was minimal, and Carol soon found herself outside her daughter's apartment. The door opened before she had the chance to knock, and she was accosted by the younger woman throwing her arms around Carol. She could feel hot tears through her shirt, as April cried against her chest. What had happened? Had Adam been ignoring her since he had slept with his mother?

She was both angered and pleased at that thought. Angered that her son would treat any woman this way, but pleased that she had had that kind of effect on her son, then angered at herself for her selfish feelings.

Carol guided her daughter into her apartment, and soon found the couch. She sat them down, and let the younger woman cry for awhile, April's arms never leaving her.

When the tears had finally stopped, Carol just continued to hold her daughter against her breast for awhile, relishing in this 'normal' family behavior.

"What was that about," she finally asked, almost afraid her daughter had fallen asleep on her.

April's arms tightened for a moment before she responded. "I just really needed my mother," she said and looked up. Carol noted how bloodshot her eyes were, and could still see where her tears had left tracks going down her face, but she had to admit she had raised a very beautiful young woman. April smiled up at her, and Carol leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"If you are feeling better, then I really need to get back to work," she said, trying to stand, but April's arms only tightened, refusing to let go.

"Stay just a little longer?" Carol sighed at the pleading quality of her daughter's tone, and resigned herself to staying longer. When April finally released her, and stood, Carol was in for another shock. April was pregnant. She had known that it was likely to happen, but the shock of seeing the small bump on her little girl's belly still surprised her.

"How far along are you?" Carol asked amazed at how steady her voice sounded.

April blushed, and Carol again thought how cute she was. "A few months, I think. Minnie and I are due about the same time. My emotions have been so crazy lately."

"Minnie?" Carol had forgotten about April's roommate. She had assumed that the pretense of Adam dating the other woman had been just that, but now she realized just how naive that was. With Adam's pheromones, there was no way another woman would be able to resist while he and his sister were around each other. Carol knew immediately that Minnie's child was his too. She just marveled that April seemed to be okay with sharing her brother. "Is she carrying Adam's child too?" She asked only to let her daughter know that she knew who the father of her child really was.

April's eyes grew large at the question, and she tried to stammer a denial, before finally asking, "You know?"

Carol smiled, and nodded her head. "For some time now."

"And you're okay with it?" Carol could see the trepidation in her child's eyes, and hear the quiver in her voice.

She pulled her daughter back into a hug, remembering the day she had caught them at home, making love in her son's room, while she masturbated outside the door. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought, but tried to push it aside.

She didn't trust herself to speak, and so contented herself to holding April. She started to rub her daughter's back lightly, consolingly, wanting April to know that everything would be okay. April began to return the favor, and Carol enjoyed the feeling of the gentle touch. A feeling of loving and contentment washed over her, as she buried her face in April's hair.

Carol's hands roamed to further and further places, until she unexpectedly found them caressing April's ass. April moaned into Carol's neck, and even felt lips brush the sensitive skin at her collar bone. Carol let out a moan of her own at the touch, and felt fire take hold in its aftermath. "Wha-- What are we doing?" She asked in a haze, trying to make sense of the situation. Carol tried to bring her hands around to April's front in order to push her away, and found she was squeezing April's ample bosom instead.

"I don't know," April replied breathlessly, "but don't stop. That feels good."

Carol then realized that her daughter wasn't wearing a bra, and that she was thumbing her nipples through the thin cloth of her shirt. She looked down, not wanting to believe this was actually happening, and found herself staring into April's big beautiful eyes. Without knowing why she did it, Carol leaned over, and pressed their lips together. April's tongue immediately sought entrance into her mouth, and Carol was happy to let it in.

A small voice tried to warn Carol about pheromones, and she even tried to summon up enough anger to fight them off, but April's hands found her slightly smaller breasts, and she gave in to the seduction.

Carol pulled April back down on the couch, their lips never parting. As she lay back, April followed, and was soon on top, as they kissed frantically.

April lifted her head, and stared into Carol's eyes. "I can't believe I am about to do this with my own mom!"

April's words struck Carol, and she froze. What was she about to do? And with her daughter! A hand pressed firmly against her crotch, and the thoughts changed. I'm about to get off by my own daughter, and am doing nothing for her in return!

PERSONAL NOTE: Perhaps the delay in the meeting with the CEO was a blessing in disguise. Either women are starting to become immune to the effects of the substance, or my current batch is faulty. Will try a different batch tomorrow.

END NOTE.

Carol reached down, and began applying her own pressure to April's groin, eliciting a low moan of pleasure. With her free hand, she reached up behind April's head, and pulled her back down into a kiss. April's hands moved to the hem of her mother's shirt, and started tugging it up. Carol broke the kiss long enough to help, and then removed her bra.

"Damn!" April announced on seeing her mother's chest. She had always wondered what her mother's tits looked like. While April's were bigger, Carol's were soft, and had a wonderful curve to them as they sat on her chest. Unwilling to resist the temptation, she leaned forward, and sucked one of her nipples between her lips. Carol groaned in delight, and then put her hands back against her daughter's covered pussy.

Carol's tit hardened nicely in her mouth, as April worked it with her tongue, occasionally nibbling it to the sound of squeals from her horny mother. Why hadn't they done this years before? April had always thought her mother was a beautiful woman, and often thought that it might be her attraction for her mother that had perhaps been at the root of her bi-sexuality.

April started to work on Carol's pants, pulling them down as far as she could without releasing the nipple, then using her feet to push them the rest of the way off. She slipped her hand under her mother's panties, and for the first time felt Carol's soaked pussy. Knowing that it was her mother's sex she had a hold of sent a shiver down her spine, and increased her own arousal tenfold.

April finally released the turgid nipple, and began kissing her way down Carol's stomach. She tried to take it slow and teasing, but she wanted to taste this older woman something fierce. When she finally reached the sodden panties, she gave them one light kiss, before pulling them aside, and shoving her tongue in.

"Oh, April!" Carol exclaimed, and using her hands on the back of her daughter's head, tried to pull her in more. April was more than content to let her, and began to suck hard. She was rewarded with a face full of her mother's cum, as her legs locked around April's head, muffling her squeals of bliss.

When the older woman had finally calmed down a little, April pulled back, and took off her shirt. Carol's arms shot out to April's sides, and pulled her breasts to her mother's waiting mouth. Carol was obviously new to sucking on a woman's nipples, but she knew enough to make April's pussy gush a little more. While her mother feasted on her chest, April pulled her pants down and off. She then placed her hands on the sides of Carol's beautiful face, and pulled her away. Her nipple suddenly felt naked, but she had other plans.

"I want you," she told her mother simply, and Carol merely nodded in submission.

Taking her mother by the hand, April led her back to her own room, and rummaged around in one of her drawers. She had a few toys from before Minnie and her started screwing Adam, and knew just the one she wanted. When she finally found it, she pulled it out, and grinned wickedly at the older woman. It was a strap-on, with a smaller insert for her.

"I've never..." Carol said nervously, and April found it endearing.

April gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Don't worry, mom. Just lay down, and I'll take care of everything. Carol nodded, and did as she was told, while April strapped the tool on. She slipped the small phallus into her as she did so, and noted that it couldn't even compare to her brother, but was at least something inside her. There was a small part that pressed against her clit, and it moved while she applied a bit of lube to the rubber dong.

April bent over her mother, and suckled her left nipple into her mouth, as she rubbed the head of the toy against her mother's labia. Carol hunched her hips against it, demanding its entrance without using words.

April looked up at her mother and smiled. Carol's eyes were scrunched tightly closed, and her pleasure was written all over her face, in the way she sucked in her breath, and how she bit her bottom lip. April was doing this for her mother, and was receiving her own pleasure in that knowledge. "I love you, mom," she said while releasing the tit and sliding her hips forward.

The phallus slid in easily, and April enjoyed watching Carol's eyes roll back in her head as she mewled in pleasure. April kept moving forward, until their hips met, then stopped.

Carol's eyes flew open as she looked up at her daughter. April felt hands grab each of her butt cheeks, and try to pull her in further. April pulled back however, only to be forced back by Carol's demanding hands. Their hips met with a slap, and both women moaned as their respective phalluses moved inside them.

April moved back again, only to once again be brought down into her mother. They started up a rhythm of this, both building up a sweat, until April heard something she didn't expect.

"Gawd, why can't this be as big as Adam's cock?"

April understood immediately what she meant. Adam's penis was bigger than this toy, which is why Minnie and her hadn't been using it. Carol must have realized what she'd said, as her eyes grew large, and filled with fear.

"That's not what I meant," she tried to protest. "I-- I--" April cut her off with a kiss, and began to thrust her hips as hard as she could into her mother. So she was fucking him too, huh? April wondered how many other women her brother was fucking.

April reached down, and filled each of her hands with her mother's ass, as she kept up her onslaught. She was getting close, more from the friction on her own clit, than the pinky sized rubber inside her, and knew that Carol was too.

Carol came first, and not for the first time April wondered what it would be like to have a real cock and feel a woman cum on it. She followed soon after, as she bent over and kissed her beautiful mother.

PERSONAL NOTE: Same results with new batch. I was actually downright rejected! I couldn't believe it. As if any woman wouldn't give her right foot to be with a man of my caliber. I must get to the bottom of this!

END NOTE.

Miss Shelly had been frantic all day. She had failed to catch Adam at home yesterday to tell him the good news, and hadn't yet seen him in the hallways either. She hoped that he was alright, and nothing bad had happened to him. If any of her students had noticed her behavior, they had been wise enough to keep it to themselves.

Her final class couldn't come quick enough. She had found herself snapping at some students for no reason, only to completely lose track of what another was saying, because she was lost in thoughts and worries over her beloved Adam.

When sixth period had finally ended, Shelly had to seat herself at her desk, in order to wait for him. She wanted to wait out in the hallway, and run to him when she saw him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and kiss him fervently. She knew that none of this could happen till after he graduated next week. She needed to keep her job.

She couldn't stop a small sigh of relief from escaping her when he finally walked in. All her fears were suddenly calmed, as he looked at her and gave her that special smile that she knew was just for her.

A new worry popped into her head though. How would he take her news? He was young, and still had so much of his life ahead of him. Would he welcome their unborn child, or curse her for it? She had thought she had been careful, always taking her birth control pills, but somehow his sperm had still reached her egg.

The bell rang, and the class immediately went silent. Shelly had hoped that Adam would give her some excuse to keep him after class today, but he behaved exceptionally well. She wasn't even able to create anything as an excuse to keep him after.

Class went by all too fast for her, and before she knew it, the final bell rang, dismissing her students, and her Adam, for the day.

Feeling rejected because he hadn't even tried to give her an excuse to keep him after school, Shelly slumped into her desk, and laid her head on the smooth surface.

Why did he treat her this way? Some small part of her knew that her emotions were slightly askew because of the pregnancy and the hormones, but she didn't much care right now.

"Miss Shelly?" She looked up, unable to hide the hope that suddenly blossomed inside her. Some students were still filing out, and she fought hard to regain control of her facial features. "I was hoping you could help me with today's lesson. I seem to have a hard time wrapping myself around the body of these paragraphs." The way he said some of those words sent a bolt of electricity straight through to her pussy.

She sat there looking at him for a few seconds, admiring her young lover, before she remembered that she was supposed to speak. "Oh-- Of course. Why don't you show me your... um... Work?" He grinned at her, and it dazzled her heart to see it. He would understand. He was young yes, but he was intelligent, and would love her and their child.

Adam placed his book before her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from his face. He started to make up something about what she had tried to teach them about today, but she didn't hear a word of it.

When the last student finally left, he walked to the door and locked it.

He started to remove his shirt as he walked back, and even though she was sitting, she could already feel herself getting weak in the knees as he did so.

She had to remind herself that there was something she wanted to tell him. Now what was it...? Oh yeah! It was--

His shirt hit the floor.

He wasn't overly well built, but he was perfect for her. He was strong enough to pick her up, and hold her in his arms.

He was back to her now, a curious look on his face. "Is something wrong? Are you not in the mood?" His questions stung her. How could he think she wasn't in the mood? She was ravenous; she wanted to feel him in her. She wanted to hold him in her arms, as he filled her full of his seed. His seed!

"I'm pregnant," the words left her mouth, and for a second she wasn't sure if she had been the one to say them. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down, as she watched the realization of what she had just said, cross his masculine face.

PERSONAL NOTE: Some personal testing shows that it is actually ME that has become immune to the substance. It no longer bonds with my body chemistry to make the women want me. Somehow my body now rejects it.

END NOTE.

"I'm pregnant," the words seemed to reverberate through his skull. He stood stock still, stunned by the words. Even though his sister and Minnie had delivered the same news to him not so long ago, hearing it again, and from a different source, struck him anew. He still wasn't sure how he was going to take care of two other babies, and now he had to worry about a third.

For a split second he worried about his mother, but then dismissed it. She had told him she was taking something the morning after that would make sure she didn't get knocked up. But hadn't Shelly told him that she was on the pill too? Just like April and Minnie...

"Say something... PLEASE!" The desperation in her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her, and saw a changed woman from the stern and strict teacher she had been not that long ago. She no longer wore her dark hair in a too-tight bun, but let it flow freely down to her shoulders. Her dark tanned skin seemed to glow from within, and even her eyes behind her glasses and long eyelashes seemed to sparkle as they regarded him with worry.

The only problem was he didn't know what to say. He knew that he would do the responsible thing, and take care of the child, at least as much as he could. He just had to hope he could get a good paying job with benefits soon. So far the job market had been slim, though.

In the end, he decided to cop out, and simply leaned forward to kiss her. Luckily this seemed to alleviate her fears, as she met his lips with passion, standing to press her body to his. Their lips and bodies molded together perfectly, so that even air couldn't find a pathway through. He let his hands travel across her back, then to the front. He undid the buttons to her blouse one by one, and then slipped it off her shoulders when he was done.

The sound of her blouse hitting the floor was covered by her sigh as he nibbled on her neck. He saw right away that this was one of her front clasping bras, and delighted in squeezing her large jugs together in order to free them from their cumbersome prison. She sighed again when it hit the floor, and he trapped her breasts with his hands and mouth. He loved how firm Shelly's tits were!

Adam felt his teacher's hands worry at his belt buckle, and a moment later his shorts and boxers dropped to his ankles. He was the one to sigh now as her slender fingers grasped his manhood, and slid up and down his shaft.

She spun them around, and pressed him back into her desk. He had noticed that she had kept it pretty clear of things since their first encounter on it. He hopped up, and smiled as Shelly pulled his face to hers for a short kiss, before kissing her way lower down. She worked her way across his pecks, abdomen, and then gracefully slipped her large soft lips around his cock. He groaned loudly, as he felt her tongue swirl around his head, remembering too late that he needed to be quiet. They were still in the school.

Shelly looked up at him, and he found that she looked extremely sexy with him in her mouth, and looking up to meet his eyes. He left her mouth with a pop, and she smiled broadly. "I have a special treat for my young lover," she told him, then put him back in her mouth. She pressed her head down, trying to take his largeness down her throat, but failing. It still felt good though, and he appreciated her attempt. She tried a couple more times, and when she finally pulled off him, he noted that he was soaked in her saliva. "That ought to do it," she smiled triumphantly.

Before he knew what to think she stood and dropped her long skirt to the floor, which was then followed by her small panties. She took his hands in hers, and pulled him from the desk. Pulling him into a powerful kiss, he reached down, and started to rub his head against her crotch, but she pulled away.

"Uh-uh," she said, again with that dazzling smile of hers. "I want to feel you in my ass today."

If Adam hadn't had better control over himself, he would have shot his load right then. This was still something he hadn't yet done. To think that he would be able to do it to his sexy teacher was almost too much. Now he understood the reason for all of the saliva.

She spun them around, and then placed her hands on the desk as she bent over, wiggling her rear towards him. He needed no further invitation, and stepped up to her fine ass.

"Take it slow. I've never let anyone back there, before, but I have used a few toys to try it out. I understand some women don't like it, but I thought it felt great."

The thought of her masturbating with something in her anus filled Adam with a lust he hadn't felt in awhile. He pressed his pulsing cock to her brown hole, and had to hold back from trying to slam it in. As it was, as soon as his head cleared her sphincter, she let out a grunt, and reached back to place her hand on his chest. He had a great view of her right breast as she twisted, dangling from her chest, and carefully reached forward to play with her nipples. She smiled at him appreciatively, and then gently pressed back against him. He moaned at the feeling of her tight anus sliding slowly down his length. Every couple centimeters she would stop, and move off him a little, but then push back again, taking him ever deeper into her colon.

He continued to fondle her breast as he felt that last little bit slip inside her. "You're a LOT bigger than any of my toys," she told in, slightly out of breath. "Start out slow. I am still getting used to you. I don't know how long I will last though." She emphasized the last of her sentence with a wiggle of her filled ass, making Adam moan in delight.

Adam heeded her advice, and relished the feeling of her gently gliding off his member till only his head was still in her, then carefully pressing back in. After a couple long strokes like this, he recognized that lusty look in her eyes, as she nodded for him to go faster. He picked up his pace, marveling at how tight she was back there. She began to press back against him, and grunting as she did so, so that he had to release her nipple, and hold onto her hips to keep his balance.

It was taking all of his self control to keep from yelling out his joy at this new sensation, and by the way he sometimes saw Shelly biting her lower lip as she tossed her head from side to side, she was trying to hold back screams of her own.

Suddenly Shelly's anus clamped down hard on him, and he had to grip her hips firmly in order to keep her from collapsing to the floor as her knees gave out on her. Adam felt his own orgasm come on, and started shooting his hot seed deep into her colon.

Shelly moaned her own rapture as he came, and he had to lean forward now to grip the desk, as one of his most powerful orgasms ever ripped through him.

As he pulled his limp member out of her, Shelly spun around, and kissed him furiously. "Thank you for being so understanding! After you graduate, we can move in together, and be a real couple!"

Adam groaned inwardly.

PERSONAL NOTE: All attempts to halt my body's reaction to the substance have failed. It simply no longer works on me. I will not give up however. There must be another way.

END NOTE.

Carol was still smiling as she pulled out of the parking lot. She glanced down at the strap-on dildo in the passenger seat, as ideas began to blossom in her mind.

She knew that she had been under the effects of her daughter's pheromones, but for once she didn't care. At least this time she wouldn't have to taste that vile concoction as a morning after pill substitute. What she couldn't understand however, was why her daughter's pheromones had worked on her. With her Adam's, they only worked on the opposite sex, and yet April's appeared to work on both sexes.

Using her daughter's juices from the toy, she should be able to synthesize a new substance, and maybe even get her revenge on Harold. She just had to come up with a plan within a week.

PERSONAL NOTE: I need to find some way to find a new formula. One that my body won't reject, and I need to find it before the meeting next week, or my plans will be ruined.

END NOTE.

Minnie sat, reading over the documents before her; everything seemed in order and completely legitimate. Her unborn child would be part of a study, which she would get paid for. Not only that, but all medical expenses would be covered too. The large man in front of her promised that no harm would come to her child, and that she would help many other women out as they studied her child.

Grabbing the proffered pen, Minnie happily signed the documents, and then stood to shake the man's hand.

"Thank you..."

"Jones. Call me Jones," the man told her, smiling broadly himself. "And thank you! If we learn what I hope we can from your child, then many other women will be able to experience the joys you are having."

Minnie wasn't too sure exactly what 'joys' he was referring to. Pregnancy so far hadn't been so bad, but she knew that the worst discomforts were yet to come.

She couldn't wait to get home and tell April and Adam about the great news.

PERSONAL NOTE: With this new DNA I should be able to create a different formula that my body will accept. Also, with access to the growing fetus, I might just be able to identify the genes responsible for the pheromones. If I can do that, I could create the right circumstances to give me the ability to make my own pheromones, and never have to rely on the substance again.

END NOTE.

* * *

JOURNAL NOTE: I have to find some sort of cure or at least a way to block these pheromones from further disrupting my family's lives, one way or another. Time is running out.

END NOTE.

Harold couldn't believe his luck. Minnie had convinced April to join his little 'study' and now he had two fetuses as well as one of the original children to study. His research would come along all the more quickly, and he just might even have the right gene figured out by the time he met with the CEO on Wednesday.

It was none too quick either, as some of the rich women he had seduced were starting to pull away from him. He needed their money to continue his independent research, and he needed that gene in order to make it all permanent. With his new subjects to study, he was guaranteed success.

He moaned softly as he emptied his load into one of his rich women's mouth. He couldn't remember her name at the moment, but she was still the most receptive to him. Truth be told, she was the only one still receptive to his advances. If only she weren't the least attractive of the lot. Not that any of them were unattractive; he did have his standards after all.

He needed to get back to his office and complete his work, now that his mind was no longer swimming in testosterone.

JOURNAL NOTE: Reading over that bastard's files, I see his plan. Well two can play at that game. I'll use his own research against him, and come up with an antidote first.

END NOTE.

Carol looked at her watch, and had to blink a few times to bring it into focus. Her vision was blurry from lack of sleep, and she had a pounding headache, but she just couldn't leave her work undone. She had found Harold's latest notes, and while she detested that her daughter was being used, by following Harold's research while doing her own parallel studies, it was really speeding things up for her.

Thoughts of her daughter brought back memories of them together a few days ago. A small itch between her thighs started up, and she forcefully pushed the memories away. She needed to concentrate.

Finally bringing her watch into focus, she noted that it was seven o'clock. She had been awake for far too long. Maybe while her son was in school, she would slip home and catch a nap, then return this evening more refreshed and better able to think. She had a lot of work to do this weekend.

She barely registered that traffic was lighter than normal for this time of day, as she struggled just to keep her eyes open and on the road. She had debated on just sleeping in her office, but hated the thought of Harold catching her sleeping through the middle of the day.

Carol pulled into her driveway, and fumbled with her keys, dropping them in her attempts to unlock her front door. She needn't have bothered though, as the door opened for her. Bent over, the first thing she saw was a man's crotch. She knew that crotch, all too well.

"Why aren't you in school, son?" Carol tried to demand as she brought herself upright, and attempted a glare at Adam. She knew it failed miserably when her lips lifted in a smile as her eyes met his.

"School? Mom, I got out of school hours ago! Are you alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice, and Carol felt her heart flutter at the sound of it.

He had gotten out hours ago? She looked at her watch again, which now read about 7:30. She glanced at the sky and realized that it was darkening, not brightening, and that she had been working twelve hours longer than she had thought. She needed to sleep!

She knew that with her son there, and his hormones, that sleep wasn't likely to happen right then. Whether she was too tired to care, or too far under the effects of his pheromones, she couldn't seem to worry at the moment, and let him lead her inside.

Mom, you look exhausted! When was the last time you got any sleep?" She mumbled something in reply, she wasn't sure what, and couldn't help but note their destination: her room. "Um... Yeah. I think you need to get some sleep," he told her

Carol barely heard him, and decided that if she was to get any rest, she might as well get it over with now. She reached down, and pulled up the hem of her shirt. Her pants met the shirt on the floor a couple seconds later.

JOURNAL NOTE: I am beginning to despair that there may not be a cure. All attempts to synthesize anger have failed. And now that I think more on it, do I really want to be angry all the time? Wouldn't it just be better to submit, and enjoy this wonderful feeling?

Even so, I must stop Harold. As much as I hate to admit it, the man could conceivably take over the world if he succeeds in his plans to make it a permanent part of him.

END NOTE.

Adam guided his nearly nude mother over to her bed. Seeing her in only her underwear was having a slight effect on him, but he was more concerned over his mother's welfare. She looked exhausted. Even with the bags under her eyes, and the way she listlessly moved, he still thought she was an extremely attractive woman.

He decided he would give her a special treat, and had her lie on her stomach. He started to rub her shoulders gently, noting some massive knots in her muscles. She must have been very tense lately to have knots this big. He spent quite awhile working on them, enjoying his mother's moans of relaxation as he did so. He had rarely ever given massages, and none to his mother, but when he heard her start to snore softly, he figured he must have done a good job.

Adam decided to let her rest, and climbed off of her, only to hear her mumble something. Bending down to listen carefully, he asked, "What?"

"I love you, son," came her barely audible whisper, then her arm lifted and pulled him down to her in a hug. Deciding there was no better place to sleep tonight, even though it was early on a Friday, Adam carefully slipped out of his clothes, trying not to disturb her, and cuddled with the older woman till he too fell asleep.

Adam awoke from a pleasant dream, to an even more pleasant sensation. He moaned softly, and the sensation paused for a moment. Adam opened his eyes, and lifted to covers to look dawn at his mom.

She met his gaze as his slick cock slipped between her soft lips, and grinned. Adam placed his hand on the back of her head, and moaned again as she picked up her pace, but kept eye contact with him. She wasn't nearly as talented as April or Minnie, but what she lacked there, she made up for in love.

Adam had been afraid that she was avoiding him again, after their last sexual encounter, but those fears swiftly left his mind as his beautiful mother continued to slurp and suck on his pole.

He felt bad that he was getting all the attention and sat up. "Mom, I want to taste you while you do that," he whispered, and then moaned again as her whole body shivered at his words. She turned her body around, without allowing his member to leave the warm confines of her cheeks, and planted her white panty covered pelvis over his face.

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, and noticed how wet her crotch was. The entire cloth was soaked in her juices. Adam leaned up, and planted a kiss on the slight fold of the fabric, and heard his mother moan at the touch. He licked his lips, savoring her taste. Planting his lips firmly against her covered crotch, he sucked hard, trying to pull as much of her juices from her panties as he could. Instead they only became wetter.

Frustrated, he pulled the white cloth to the side, deciding to taste her from the source. He stuck his tongue in as far as it would go, wishing it were longer. It was a good thing his arms were holding her down, as she started to buck her hips against his face, grinding her pelvis against his devouring mouth. A few seconds later his tongue, lips, and teeth were flooded with her juices, as she moaned around his cock.

"I need you in me now, Adam," she told him, jerking him off while she spoke. "I want to feel this deep inside me again."

Adam was only too happy to oblige. Carol spun around, and mashed her lips to his, her tongue seeking entrance. He sucked her tongue in, as he felt her panties press firmly against the head of his penis. His mother groaned in frustration as she continued to push back, as if he could tear through the thin fabric. Finally she lifted up without breaking the lip-lock, and then slipped then off.

She immediately mashed her hips back down against him, sliding her wet snatch along the length of his rod. They both groaned in frustration this time, and Adam finally reached down, and helped guide himself back into the hole he was born from.

This time their moans were from bliss and satisfaction, as he slowly sank home. He savored every inch of her tightly wrapped around him as he entered her deeper and deeper. As soon as he felt her clit brush the base of his cock, he gave a powerful thrust upwards. Carol's kiss intensified, as she placed her hands on Adam's chest, and ground her hips against his.

Adam remembered the fire from her loins before, and it was easily matched this time, as they seemed to suck and massage him from deep within her.

He broke of their kiss, and placed his lips against her jaw, then the slope of her neck, working his way down her chest till he finally reached her hard nipple. He used his lips to massage it, making it stand out even more, if that were possible, and delighting in her loud moans above him.

He grabbed hold of her hips, and used his muscles to move her more powerfully above him. "That's it son. Fuck your mother harder!" She nearly screamed. "Oh, yeah! Keep that up, and you're gonna make me come again!" Her pace increased, and this time Adam let her take her lead, as he felt his own nearing, but wanted to prolong it as long as possible.

She suddenly stopped, and shuddered atop him, and he had to pull every trick he could think of to ignore how great her pussy felt undulating around him. He could feel her cum soaking him, leaking down around his balls, and staining her sheets as she continued to have one long sustained orgasm.

He switched nipples, nibbling a little on this one, when she started to move again. He felt her hand on the back of his head, pressing him firmly against her teat. Adam's hands roamed down to her slander ass, cupping both cheeks.

"Lemme know when you are close, okay?" Adam nodded in response, and picked up his pace, knowing that the inevitable was close. He tried to suck her whole tit into his mouth, and felt his mother start another minor orgasm.

"I'm gonna..." He said, releasing the nipple. Carol hopped off him, and surprised him by putting his sodden cock back between her lips. It was way too much, and as he felt her tongue swirl around his head, he unloaded his first jet into her sucking mouth. He seemed to cum for what felt like hours as his wonderful mom milked him for all of his seed.

When she finally released him with a slight 'pop', her hand still firmly grasping him, she said, "This tastes so much better than what I have been taking after we... I think I will just do this from now on."

It took him a moment to realize that she wanted to keep doing this, and he was thankful that he wouldn't have to worry about getting one more woman pregnant. He still wasn't sure how he was going to take care of everyone, though from what April and Minnie told him, he no longer needed to worry about the actual costs of the pregnancies.

Thinking of doing this again with the wonderful older woman before him, Adam realized he was still hard. Carol noticed too. She smiled, and then looked at the clock behind him. "Oh shit! I need to get back to the lab. I guess you'll just have to get April to take care of this." She gave his cock one last squeeze before getting out of bed.

"A-April?" He tried to stammer, shocked.

"Oh, don't act so surprised! I know who got her pregnant. Did you forget?" She examined him as she pulled on her pants. "Actually, I really need to talk to the both of you. And bring Minnie too. Let's plan it for Sunday. I know you graduate on Wednesday, and I think there are some things you should know, but I want to talk to both of you, and since Minnie is carrying your child also, I feel she should know too."

Adam just gaped at his mom as she finished dressing. She knew about Minnie! He didn't know how she knew, but she did. That she wasn't angry, and that she wasn't jealous about sharing him with them simply blew his mind, until well after she had left.

After thinking about her words for quite some time, Adam finally got up, and dressed himself. He ate a bowl of cereal, and after checking his phone he decided he wanted to spend this Saturday with April and Minnie. Miss Shelly was busy with grading papers and whatever else teachers did before graduation.

JOURNAL NOTE: I truly hope that my own children have strong enough morals to withstand what they might be capable of doing with the ability they were born with. I don't look forward to talking to them. Hopefully I will be able to keep my emotions running strong, so that I can counter both my children's pheromones at once.

END NOTE.

Minnie's feet shifted restlessly while she waited for Adam's and April's mother to arrive. She had been dreading this moment for quite some time now, and had been trying to come up with reasons that she shouldn't be there. She had told them that this sounded like a family meeting, only to be told that she was part of the family now. She hadn't been able to come up with anything else to get her out of this meeting, and so now found herself fidgeting on the couch, waiting for her two lover's mother to arrive.

Glancing at them, she noted that they were just as nervous as her. Minnie had been shocked to find out that not only was Carol okay with them all sleeping together, but that the older woman had actually been with both of her children as well. She had never met Carol, but from pictures she was able to deduce that the other woman was attractive in her own right.

Minnie started as someone rang the bell. It took a few moments for her heart to slide its way out of her throat, only to leap back up as Carol walked into the room. Minnie scanned the area, looking for a place to hide, certain now that Carol was here that the woman was there to berate them all for their depraved acts.

"I have looked forward to meeting you, Minnie. I'm Carol." The sibling's mom held out her hand as she smiled, completely confusing and disarming Minnie. She found herself mesmerized by the woman's aplomb, as she took the hand and gently shook it.

"N-nice to f-finally meet you," Minnie stuttered, embarrassed by her own behavior. "Please, have a seat."

Carol chose the love seat, the only single chair in the room, forcing the other three to share the couch. Minnie found herself on Adam's right, April on the other side of her brother. Minnie's panic started to rise again, remembering similar situations with her own parents, so long ago. This almost felt like an interrogation.

"I'm glad you're all here," Carol began, her voice soft, and for the first time Minnie realized that Carol was nervous too, as her hands fidgeted in her lap. "There is something I need to tell you, and it's not going to be easy." Carol paused, as if considering, and everyone remained silently waiting. "Some time ago, I realized that both my children were special. Not in the way all parents think their children are special, but in a more general, and unique way."

Minnie felt Adam take her hand in his, and noted how sweaty his palms were. She was thankful for his consideration, however, and placed her other hand over his.

"I never told either of you about your father," Carol continued, and Minnie was confused. Their father? What did he have to do with any of this? "I know you both joke about being test-tube babies, but I only ever saw him twice, and both times he... Well, he left me pregnant." Carol looked at both her children, meeting their eyes, and Minnie once again felt like an intruder in family business. "I didn't understand then how he was so easily able to disarm me, and have his way with me, until awhile back, when I saw you two making love together, and I... I... I wanted to join in, instead of stop you." She said this last in a rush.

Nobody said a word, shocked and surprised, despite what they all knew about each other, and what Carol was slowly revealing.

"For days I stressed, and tried to understand my own feelings, until an idea hit me. What if it wasn't me?" Carol looked to Adam now, "I ran home and found one of your dirty socks, and stripped the sheets from your bed. I examined them both, and discovered something shocking." Carol once again paused, as she examined her tightly clasped hands in her lap. "My son creates powerful pheromones. So powerful, that they give an incredibly strong reaction in any woman who catches a whiff of them." Carol looked back up, searching each of their eyes. April was the first to break the silence.

"Are you saying that what we've been feeling for each other is all because Adam creates pheromones that drive us crazy? I don't believe it. We're not animals, to be controlled by our lusts." April was vehement in her statements, and Minnie wanted to agree, but she remembered when she had first met Adam. She had become horny the second he'd walked through the door. Yes he was an extremely attractive man, but he was also younger than her. She usually preferred older men. Was she being unwittingly controlled by Adam?

Carol shook her head before answering. "The pheromones don't make you physically do anything. They do, however, make you extremely, er, horny, for the person creating them."

"So, you're telling me that the reason you all are sleeping with me is because my body makes these pheromones?" Adam asked, and Minnie squeezed his hand in hers at the sound of the pain in his voice. Looking at him, something dawned on her.

"Pheromones may have made me horny for you, but it was you that made me love you," she told him, willing him to understand. He looked at her, and she noted the pain in his eyes, and pulled him into her embrace. Regardless of what his body did to her crotch, it was his mind and heart that she loved. The rest was just an added bonus.

Minnie felt April join in on the hug, as she professed her love as well. Minnie realized her cheeks were wet with tears, and didn't care as both woman cried with their man held between them. Minnie also noted that her own feelings for April were the same, and told her so. April laughed through her tears, telling the brunette that she already knew, but that she loved her too.

They likely would have stayed like that forever, if Carol hadn't cleared her throat.

"I'm not trying to tell you that what you're feeling, and I will admit that I feel the same, is not genuine, but I felt you should know everything. Especially considering the children you both bear."

Minnie placed her hand protectively over her abdomen. What did her child have to do with any of this? April must have had the same thought. "Our children? What about them?" There was no mistaking the fear in April's voice.

"Your father made his own pheromones, as does your brother... As do you." April made pheromones as well? Once again, Minnie found herself evaluating her feeling towards her dearest friend, only to find she didn't care. She still loved the beautiful blonde woman. It didn't matter what had brought them to this point, the important thing was that they were there now.

It was Adam that put the pieces together, and Minnie mentally kicked herself for not having seen it herself. "So you're saying that our children... My children will have the same... curse?"

"Most men your age wouldn't think of it as a curse," Carol told her son. "But yes, there is almost no doubt that the child April carries will have the same genes, and likely the one Minnie carries too."

"So you're telling me," April said, "that someday, our own children will likely seduce us with their own pheromones?" Minnie hadn't thought of that. She didn't know how she felt about the idea of sleeping with her own child. It was fine for her two lovers to be siblings and do it, and she could accept that Adam and Carol had been together, but up till this point, she hadn't committed any incest herself.

"It is a possibility, yes. But I am working on a counteragent at work. One that will hopefully either stop the production of the pheromones, or halt their effects on someone else." Carol swept her eyes along all of them before continuing. "There is more."

"More?" Minnie almost shouted. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

Carol gave her a pitying glance before continuing. "I know this is hard on all of you, but you need to know. There is a man that I work with. Well, not much of a man really, more like a complete douche bag asshole, but you get the idea. He stole the pheromones I had synthesized in order to study, and has been using them for his own ends."

"Mom... Are you...?" Adam couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"No, I seem to be immune to his advances, thankfully." Carol drew in a deep breath, and seemed to hesitate. What could be worse than she had already revealed? "April, Minnie... The man that is studying your babies is this same man." Minnie went numb. The nice man that was going to pay for the pregnancy was the same man that had stolen Carol's work and was using it for his own ends?

"What does he need to study us for, if he already has your work?" Minnie asked, as the thought occurred to her.

Carol explained how Harold's body seemed to become immune to the synthesized pheromones, and he wanted a way to make it permanent for himself, by studying their genes. Both younger women adamantly stated that they wouldn't go back, but Carol started to convince them otherwise. They were also helping with her research, and she needed to hurry. It would all come to a head on Wednesday if she hadn't found a counter-agent by that time.

JOURNAL NOTE: I can see that Harold is getting close to a solution. I can only hope that I come up with one first, or we are all doomed.

END NOTE.

April was still sorting out her feelings, as her mother finished explaining the plan. Minnie and her would continue to get studied, and have their pregnancies paid for, while Carol would continue her research, and monitoring Harold's notes. It was their best chance for success.

Her mother stood, and April almost giggled as everyone else stood at the same time. "Well, I'd better get back to work," she said, and April noticed that she didn't want her mother to leave just yet.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Minnie asked, and April could have kissed her.

"All things considered, I don't know that me sticking around is such a good idea. My strong emotions have kept the pheromones in this house from overpowering me so far, but they can't last forever." April was about to answer when Minnie beet her to it again.

"Would that be so bad?" To everybody's surprise, the glasses wearing brunette stepped up to the older woman, and placed her hand on her cheek. "To stay here a little longer... and relax?" Minnie drew her hand back, guiding Carol's face with it, till their lips met. Her mother let out a frustrated moan, before she capitulated and started returning the kiss.

Looking to Adam, April noted that he was just as shocked as she was. If they were the ones producing the pheromones, why was Minnie coming on to their mother? She soon realized she didn't care as she watched the two continue their kiss. Minnie's hands traveled down the older woman's back, till they landed of her tight rear. With a moan of desire that was audible to all, Minnie pulled Carol tighter to her.

Feeling a little left out, April looked to Adam, noticing that he was still staring in shock. Leaning over, she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him to her for a kiss of their own.

Remembering what their mother had told them about Pheromones, April took a deep breath as their kiss intensified, and did notice a discernable increase to the itch between her legs. None of that really mattered though, as she began working to get Adam's pants undone. The pheromones may have been what caused her to screw her brother in the first place, but not what made her love him.

With his pants off, April quickly removed her shirt, glad as always that she had stopped wearing bras when she was home, when she saw the hunger that covered her brother's face. He attacked her nipples hungrily, and the sensation seemed to drive a bolt straight to her pussy. The itch intensified, but she ignored it for now; it would be satisfied soon enough. She let her hands fall to the back of his head, and hugged him to her, as he slavered over her tits. His hands worked at her skirt, and soon had it down to her ankles.

Adam left off suckling her melons, and trailed kisses down her barely distended abdomen, to her already soaked crotch, as he moved her back to the couch. She let out a deep moan of her own when she felt his lips brush her inner labia a moment before his tongue dove into her.

Another moan sounded, reminding her that they weren't alone in the room, and April looked over to see that Minnie was completely nude now while Carol fondled the younger woman's smaller breasts. Carol's pants were on the floor, and Minnie's hand was busy getting April's mother off.

Minnie saw her looking, and winked seductively to her. This started April's first orgasm of the night, and though it was a relatively small one, it still wracked her body with convulsions. April signaled for her friend to come over and join them, and Minnie did so, leading Carol by the crotch as she did so. Minnie sat on April's face, while turning sideways and still playing with Carol. In this way, the four were linked, one to another.

Adam's mouth worked its way back up to her chest, and she moaned into Minnie's cunt as his head bumped her clit, sending shivers of anticipation through her body. She lifted her legs wide in the air, and felt someone, likely her mother, grab her left foot and started sucking on her toes. No one had ever done this to her before, and just as the rim of her brother's cock broke inside of her, she came hard. She soaked Adam's rod, and despite increasing her grip down there, his entry into her eased. It only took a couple seconds for him to reach her innermost depths, intensifying her already strong orgasm.

Her mouth was flooded by Minnie's juices, as she too came from what April was doing for her. Minnie crawled off April, and got behind Adam, wrapping her arms around his torso, and reaching down to play with April's clit. "You like fucking your sister, don't you," April could just make out Minnie's words as her brother continued to slide his full length in and out of her. "How do you like the feel of my tits against your back, as your sister's pussy slides around your cock?"

If she said anything else, it was cut off as Carol planted her snatch on her daughter's face. April reached up, and twisted her mother's nipples between her fingers, while she sucked hard on the clit between her lips.

Adam's prick and Minnie's fingers brought her to yet another orgasm (she couldn't remember having so many so quickly), and felt him slid out of her. As always, she felt empty inside, after having just felt so full only moments before. The emptiness between her legs was soon replaced by a mouth, that April realized had to be Minnie's, by the feel of the hair on her thighs. April had to admit that Minnie was better at this than her brother, though after some training, her brother was one of the best.

Carol climbed off her daughter, and April saw Adam bending her over, and sliding into her from behind. Their mother's eyes rolled back into her head as he sank fully into her, and April wondered if she had the same look of lust on her face when her brother was between her legs.

Her mother bent down even more, and used her hands to pull one of April's breasts to her mouth, grunting as Adam pounded into her. April closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations the two women were bestowing on her, as she felt Minnie start to slide her fingers inside her. She started to buck her hips as she felt the brunettes full fist enter her, and start to open and close. It seemed to hit all the right spots, and with that combined with her beautiful mother at her nipples, the world went white as she came harder than ever before. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy beat against her body, driving it to new heights of bliss that she never knew existed or could be contained within the human body...

As she finally came down, she realized that the room had changed again, as Minnie sat atop Adam's rod, riding him briskly. Carol was sitting on her son's face, and leaning over to slobber over Minnie's pert breasts.

April let her hands drop down to her own hole, and slipped a couple fingers inside with one hand, while using the other on her clit. She continued to watch the other three, until Minnie called out her own orgasm. A second later, Adam tried to announce that he was close, muffled slightly by Carol's crotch.

To April's surprise, Carol forced Minnie off her son, and gobbled his huge cock into her mouth, licking up all the combined juices from all three women. This seemed to do it for her brother, and April brought herself off as she watched Adam shoot his wad deep into their mother's throat. This in turn set Carol into another orgasm, as she shook and swallowed, and then shook some more.

Throughout the night, the four coupled, till exhausted, they collapsed and slept.

PERSONAL NOTE: Success! I have figured out which genes control the production of pheromones, and have already devised how to get the genes into my system. It will be painful, to say the least, as I inject the required genes directly into my bone marrow. I only hope it takes effect quickly enough.

I should spend more time on testing, but there really isn't time. The meeting with Mrs. Julander is only a few days away.

END NOTE.

Shelly sat at her desk, completely stunned by what Adam had just told her. Everything that had happened was because he produced some sort of super powerful pheromones? She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that she had been in control the whole time, but looking back on how things had played out over the last while, she could easily see how it could be true, and how she had deluded herself.

She had given up everything but her career for him. Because she had thought that she loved him, but to find that it had all just been a chemical reaction, just seemed too cruel.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Shelly fled from her lover, knowing that he wasn't done talking to her. Fled from the man that even now, even knowing the truth, she wanted to run to, and be held. She wanted to go back and feel his arms around her, and his stiff meat inside her. Through some force of will, she kept running away.

PERSONAL NOTE: My whole body aches. Those needles are HUGE, and the pain of them drilling into so many places at once was nearly unbearable. I couldn't walk for a whole day afterwards, and was warned to take things lightly today, but I am just so excited. The only real question I have right now is: should I wait till my meeting, or start having fun immediately?

END NOTE.

Harold knocked on the door to the CEO's office. He was still in a bit of pain from the procedure, but he was confident in its success. He had already noticed what few women were around, with the noted exception of Carol, glancing at him in desire. He no longer needed to use the substance. His body was creating it for him. He would no longer need to worry about becoming immune to it, because he WAS it.

The only cloud he felt now, hanging over him, was that slight smile Carol had given him before she left for her slut son's graduation.

Well, he thought, I hope you enjoy fucking your own son every day you are unemployed. After today, you will be out of my hair, and I will be running this company.

The door opened, and he saw Mrs. Julander sitting behind her desk. He gave her his best smile as he entered, and she calmly pointed to a seat before her.

"I'm sorry I had to delay our meeting, Harold. I had something rather unexpected come up." Her blue eyes regarded him for a second, trying to find something, before she continued. Had she somehow gotten wind of his plan? He immediately dismissed the thought. How could she? No one had access to his notes, besides him. "I understand you had some important research to discuss? Something about the substance?"

Again he stopped in fear, thinking she had figured him out. Is that what Carol's smile had been about? But no... He could already see his own chemicals start to affect the other woman. Her eyes were dilating, and she was starting to lick her lips. Was she fidgeting in her chair because her pussy was getting wet with him around her? He grabbed an envelope off her desk, and started wafting himself with it. He didn't feel that he needed the extra pheromones out there, but for some reason he was nervous.

It would work, he told himself. It WOULD!

When he saw Mrs. Julander's arm drop from running her fingers through her nearly jet black hair, brushing her breast on the way down and making her eyes glaze over slightly, he knew he had her. He decided to throw caution to the wind.

"I do have something that I wish to discuss with you, but don't you think you would be able to hear me better with my dick in your mouth?"

He almost laughed at the speed at which she crawled over her desk to get to him. Harold happily unbuttoned his trousers, and let her fish him out.

He was a bit surprised to note that he was still flaccid, but knew that Mrs. Julander would get him hard in no time. He had refrained from any sexual activity while the gene therapy took place, and he was pretty horny by now.

He moaned softly as her lips pulled at his small head. He decided to tease her a little bit. "What about your husband? What if he finds out?" Harold had every intention of making sure that Mr. Julander found out, but not till AFTER he was done with her.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Julander asked, pulling her lips from his still limp cock.

Harold looked down in consternation. He didn't understand. He was horny as hell, and his balls were even starting to ache, but try as he might, he couldn't get hard. He tried everything he could think of, but no matter what, he only got hornier, while remaining limp.

He could see that Mrs. Julander was starting to get angry with him, and he knew he was losing control of the situation. If he didn't get hard fast, he was going to be in trouble. The pain in his crotch made it hard to think though, until it was too late.

"If you can't satisfy me in any way, I think you are done here. Carol warned me about you. I guess I should have listened better!"

She shoved him out of her office, his pants still around his ankles, as she turned to her secretary. "Please have Harold escorted from the premises, and file a complaint with Human Resources. This man tried to come onto me, and refused to take no for an answer." Mrs. Julander spun around, slamming the door behind her.

Harold knew this looked bad. Mrs. Julander had still been completely dressed, and there was no evidence other than Harold's pants around his ankles of what had truly happened in there.

He turned to the secretary behind the desk, noticing him for the first time. He was an older man, with graying short hair, and thick glasses on. Harold usually scoffed at men doing what he considered women's work. The secretary smiled at him as he hung up the phone. Security arrived to take him away almost immediately after. They must have been close to be here this fast.

Two large burly men in uniform started marching him towards the elevator, and Harold started plotting his revenge against Carol and her family. Somehow, he figure, this was all her fault. Hadn't Mrs. Julander told him that she had warned the CEO? He didn't know what Carol had done, but he was determined to fix it and make her pay.

Did that guard just pinch his ass? Harold looked to the large man, who was grinning sheepishly at him. He felt a hand on his rear again, and spun to look at the other guard. What were they thinking? The elevator suddenly stopped, and Harold turned again to see the first guard with his hand on the emergency stop button.

The second guard picked up the emergency phone, and called down to the front desk, letting them know everything was fine, but that they had to make a bit of a stop. They would get going again soon.

Harold's horror started to mount as both guards started to grope him, and it finally dawned on him that his pheromones seemed to work on men too.

He didn't want to contemplate what would happen when these two very large men found that he was currently impotent. To make matters worse, his balls were hurting worse than ever.

JOURNAL NOTE: I did it! I was able to switch some of the information in his results. I couldn't change the actual gene, as I am sure he would have noticed that, but I was able to modify the data, so that it looked like he would need a combination of genes. I made sure that April's was one of them. I wonder what kind of effects this will have on him?

Now to continue to solve the dilemma of my own family.

END NOTE.

Adam stepped down off the stage after collecting his diploma, only to immediately be surrounded by his mother, sister, and girlfriend. Or all three of his girlfriends, as he was starting to think of them.

"I'm glad you could make it," he told his mother, when he could finally get enough air to breathe.

"I just received a call from the office," she told them all excitedly. "It seems our problem is no longer a problem."

They all hugged each other again happily, as Carol continued the good news. "My company is going to honor the contracts with you girls, and then some. The kids will be taken care of for life, each of you receiving a monthly stipend."

Adam was on an emotional high all that day, the only thing that still bothered him was Miss Shelly. She hadn't shown up to the graduation, and when he had asked after her, he had been told that she had resigned and was moving away.

JOURNAL NOTE: I have finally done the impossible. After many months of exhaustive research, I have discovered how to disable the genes that are causing my children to create these powerful pheromones. I almost wonder though if I should use it. We are all so happy now, with little Jesse (Minnie's daughter) and James (April's son) running around. I wonder what my twins will be like when they are born?

Whether I choose to give the antidote to Adam and April is up in the air, maybe I will give them the choice. I will give it to the children. There is no need for them to suffer through the embarrassment that might happen otherwise. I'll just tell them it is a flu shot. So far, all four children are carrying the pheromone gene.

END NOTE.

Epilogue:

Shelly was still fighting back the tears as she drove away. A part of her still desired and needed to go back to Adam, back to her lover, but she was too afraid of what might happen to her and the child within her if she did.

A move across the country might not be far enough, but it was her only hope. She may only be an English teacher, but she was determined that her child would be raised properly, and with the proper amount of love that it deserved.

There is an old tale that circulates through the hospitals about a night a man was brought in, broken and bleeding. While his life wasn't in danger, the staff and even some of the patients around them participated in a massive orgy. Everyone knows that it must be a tale, though, for no respectable doctor would participate in such debauchery.

* * *


	47. New Roommates, Mother and Daughter

For the last few months I have shared my house with a hot sexy woman and her equally hot sexy daughter.

My name is Chris, I am 44 years old, 6'2" 190 pounds. I own a 3 bedroom 2 bath house near Houston, Texas. I had been having some slight financial difficulties lately and decided to try to rent one of my spare bedrooms to help defray part of my house payment. To that end I had placed an online ad and an ad on the bulletin board of the nearest college offering to rent out the room.

The ad read as follows:

"Room for rent in 3 bedroom 2 bath house, close to the college area. Looking for a female room mate only. Bedroom and semi private bath included plus privileges to use the rest of the common areas of the house. Rent will be $350 a month or $250 plus light house keeping duties."

I also gave my e-mail addy and phone number.

I advertised for a female room mate due to the fact that I really had no desire to have to look at some other guy hanging around my house all the time and figured I would be more apt to find a woman willing to do the house keeping chores. Plus I hoped to find a nice bit of eye candy to look at every day in my home. I hadn't had any relationships with a woman since before my last girlfriend had split taking me for about $700 in the process about two years ago.

So I waited to see what kind of response I would get from my ad. After a couple of days I got the first call, it was from a coed at the local college. Almost as soon as she heard a male voice answer the phone she was ready to hang up. She told me that she needed a room but was unwilling to share a house with a man she didn't know and said, "Thanks anyway." and hung up. This same thing happened over and over again. I was just about resigned to thinking I had been overly optimistic about finding a female room mate when the phone rang again. I answered and there was a long pause before the person on the other end of the line said anything, I figure it was going to be the same as all the other responses to my ad.

Finally a woman's voice said, "I was calling about the room for rent, is it still available?"

I told her that it was.

"You're the owner of the house and would be the other room mate," she asked.

I told her yes that I would be.

"Oh, I see. I was thinking it would be another woman looking for a room mate," she replied.

"Yeah, I have had a lot of the women that have called saying the same thing," I answered. "Sorry to have disappointed you, guess you will have to keep searching so you can find a female room mate," I told her and hung up the phone. Then about 30 seconds later the phone rang again and I picked it up and said, "Hello." I instantly recognized the voice on the other end, it was the same woman who I had just talked to.

She said, "Please don't hang up so quick, I really need a place to rent."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I thought you didn't want the room after finding out you would be sharing it with a man."

"Well, I was caught a little off guard by it but I really don't have a problem with it I guess," the woman replied.

"Okay then," I said, "And I apologize for hanging up so abruptly before, it's just been a little frustrating with all the other women who have called." Then I asked her name. She told me her name was "Kim Jameson". I said, "Well Kim, would you like to come over and take a look at the place and see if it might be something that will work out for you?"

"Absolutely, that would be great, could I come right over? I really need to find something right away," she replied.

I told her that would be fine by me and proceeded to give her the address and directions to the house.

"Oh, by the way," she said, " I never did get your name?"

"Chris Richards," I replied, "I will look forward to meeting you." We said our "goodbye's" and hung up.

I had been relaxing naked on my recliner in front of the tube watching a video when Kim had called. I figured if she was on her way over that I better get some clothes on before she got there. I went in my bedroom and slipped on a t-shirt and put on a pair of khaki pants over my naked dick.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and literally had to do a double take. Standing on my front porch was not one woman, but two. And both were drop-dead gorgeous. Both were blonde with bright blue eyes, one looked to be maybe in her early thirties, the other was quite a bit younger, maybe twenty or so. Both women were about the same height, maybe 5'6" and both about the same weight, about 120 pounds. Both had nice tans and very sexy figures, with nice tits and nicely rounded asses, both had on jean skirts and tight tank tops, neither of them had a bra on and you could plainly see their nipples sticking up slightly. Suddenly my dick took a bit of a jump in my khakis.

I opened the screen door and the older of the two spoke up, "Hi, I'm Kim, I spoke with you on the phone about the room for rent. You're Chris I take it?"

"Yes I am," I said while shaking her hand, "Come on in, won't you?"

They both walked through the door while I held it open for them. As they walked past me into the house I breathed in their scent and they both smelled fantastic. I motioned for them to have a seat on the couch and said, "Make yourselves comfortable."

They both sat down on the couch, and then Kim was the first one to speak, "This is my daughter Julie."

"Hey Julie, nice to meet you," I said as I went over and shook her hand, "You two look more like sisters than Mother and daughter."

"Everybody says that," Julie said.

Then Kim started to explain their situation, "Julie is eighteen and will be a student at the college and will be starting there in a few weeks and that is why I have been looking in this area for a place to rent. All the apartments in the area are too expensive for us so when I saw your ad on the bulletin board over at her school I thought it might be just the thing for us."

"Us," I said, with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah, I was hoping you might have two rooms available for us to rent since you said you had a three bedroom house," Kim said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well, that will be a problem. I use the third bedroom for my office and for storage since I work out of my house," I responded. "The only way that both of you could stay here is if you shared the one bedroom I have left."

"I see," said Kim, "We could do that, my daughter and I are very close and sharing a room would be no problem."

"Well, maybe you had better look at the room before you say that, it isn't that large and only has one full size bed," I said as I motioned for them to follow me down the hall to the room.

As Kim started to get up from the couch to go look at the room she flared her legs a bit apparently unaware that she had just flashed me her shaved pussy! My dick definitely took another jump in my pants and then I wondered if her daughter was also clean shaved and wearing no panties as they were so much alike. But she was already standing before I had a chance to look.

They both followed me to the bedroom and I opened the door and stood back for them to go in and check it out. I walked in after them and went over and opened up the door to the walk-in closet. Julie plopped down on the bed and laid back.

"Oh Mom, the bed is really comfortable, check it out," she said excitedly as she grabbed her mothers hand and tried to pull her down on the bed.

Kim looked her daughter over and said, "Julie, you shouldn't just flop yourself down like that, it isn't your bed yet."

I told her not to worry, that it was okay. Kim then came over to look in the big closet and commented about it being plenty big enough for their clothes. I then offered to show her the bathroom they would use and the rest of the house. Kim followed me out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. She poked her head in and surveyed it. She then followed me to the next bedroom, which was my office. It was its usual mess, a pile for everything and everything in its pile. We then turned back and she followed me back up the hallway, as we passed the bedroom I looked in and Julie was still lying on the bed, her feet facing me and her legs spread out some. Sure enough, she had a shaved pussy and no panties either and my dick went completely hard at that point.

Kim looked in and I thought I heard her giggle slightly under her breath and then she said, "Jules, don't lay there all spread out on the bed like that!"

Julie just slowly sat up with a mischievous little grin on her face. Kim and I continued on back into the living room and then into the kitchen and dining room surveying as she went along. Then we came up to the master suite and I hesitated there and told her it was a mess and she probably didn't want to see that.

Kim said, "Oh, don't worry about it, I really want to see the whole house."

"Okay," I said, "But I am somewhat of a slob, you have been warned."

She walked in seeing the clothes and other clutter scattered about the room and on through to the master bath and then back out to where I was standing.

In a sort of giggling voice said, "You are a bit of a slob aren't you? That room is as bad as your office!"

"So," I said, "Lets go back out to the living room and talk this situation over."

We walked back out into the living room and Kim sat down on the couch and I sat in a chair opposite her.

"Jules," Kim called out, "Come on back in here so we can all talk."

A couple of seconds later Julie came into the room and sat next to her mother on the couch across the room from me.

I said, "What do you both think, would you be comfortable with the room and the rest of the house?" They both looked at each other, then at me and smiled and Kim said they thought it would be just fine. "Okay, then lets talk about some of the other details," I said, "First thing I guess would be how do you want to handle the rent, full rent or rent plus house keeping?"

Kim then asked, "What would you want as far as the house keeping, you want us to keep the whole house clean, your office and bedroom too?"

"No, no," I said, "Just keep the common areas of the house clean, do a little laundry and maybe a little cooking, if that would be alright with you. I wouldn't expect you to clean my bedroom or office."

"Hmm, sounds perfectly acceptable to me," Kim replied, "What do you think Jules?"

Julie said, "Sounds like a good deal to me."

Kim then said, "Because it is two of us instead of just one then I suppose you will want more rent?"

I hadn't considered that. I thought about it while looking over these two beautiful women sitting in front of me. As I was looking at them and contemplating the situation I noticed that they both were sitting back on the couch and had their knees apart giving me tantalizing views up into the dark area under their skirts at the top of their legs. My dick started to rise, again, this seemed to get them both looking at my crotch just as I was looking at theirs.

The temperature in the room seemed to be rising by the second. At that point I stood up to pull the chain on the ceiling fan to try and cool the room back down a bit. As I stood up my dick pushed out the front of my pants and both women let out almost imperceptible gasps. I sat back down and noticed that both Kim and her daughter Julie had spread their legs a little further allowing me to see right up to their pussies. It was me who then let out a small gasp. Looking up at their faces, they both had that same mischievous little grin on their faces as Julie had earlier when she got caught with her legs spread out on the bed.

After catching my breath a little from the show laid out before me, I managed to say that I would not expect them to pay any more rent than what I had originally asked for, especially since they would still only be in the one room.

Kims' face lit up and she said, "We'll take it for sure then!"

I said, "Okay, but let me tell you a couple of more things about the house before you decide for sure. First thing is that this house doesn't have central air, only has two window units, one here in the living room and one in my office. They do the job but for them to cool all the rooms the doors have to stay open so this may compromise some of your privacy. The second thing is, I sleep in the nude and I will have my door open so I can get the cool air into my room. Also, I am not used to having to worry about embarrassing anybody in my own home because I may walk out of the bedroom either nude or if I can remember to, in only my underwear. If you are going to be embarrassed or shy about that then decide now. So you will have to tell me now if those conditions are acceptable to you."

Kim and Julie looked at each other smiling and said that "neither one had any problems with nudity and it wouldn't bother them at all." And as if to accentuate the point, Julie stood up and pulled her tank top off over her head and then unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. I just about shot off in my pants!

Kim just looked at her daughter and smiled and said, "Oh Jules you're so bad! Poor Chris looks like he may faint or have a heart attack!"

I just stared incredulously at the eighteen year old Julie standing right in front of me totally naked except for her three-inch platform shoes. My eyes roamed up and down her fantastic body and settled in on her pussy, which was glistening with her juices.

Julie looked at me, then down at the tent in my pants and with a giggle she said to her Mom, "Come on Mom, stand up a take your clothes off and help me show Chris how much we won't mind him being nude around us."

"Cool it a little Jules," Kim said, "We don't have time for that right now. If it's still okay with Chris for us to move in here then we need to go get our stuff out of storage and your car and get moved in."

I said, "It's absolutely okay for you to move in, as a matter of fact I insist on it!" They both broke out in giggles at that.

Then Kim stood up and said, "Come on Jules, lets go get our stuff."

Reluctantly, Julie reached down and grabbed her skirt, giving me a great view of her tits hanging down as she did, and slipped the skirt back up over her thighs and zipped it up and then pulled her tank top back on.

Kim then looked at me and said, "It will take us about an hour to go collect our stuff and come back, will that be okay with you?"

"Sure," I said, "Do you need any help?"

"That's real sweet of you, but we will be okay by ourselves," she replied. And then they both went out the door and got in the car and drove off to collect their belongings.

I sat there for a while after they left. "WOW!" I thought to myself, never in my wildest dreams did I think anything like that would ever happen when I placed the ad for the room for rent. I sat there remembering how totally hot Julie looked as she stripped for me. STRIPPED FOR ME! "Oh shit" I almost blew my load when she did that, my dick was still hard as I sat there replaying the scene over again in my mind. I couldn't stand it any more and unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my fly. My dick popped up hard, I wrapped my hand around it and slowly stroked it while replaying the strip scene over and over again in my mind. I don't know how long I had been sitting there stroking my dick, I had my head back and my eyes closed watching Julie strip in my mind, I realized I was getting close to cumming and started stroking faster going for my release.

Just as I was about to get there the front door opened and Kim walked in and said, "We're back!"

She had a big armload of stuff as high as her head and didn't see right away what I was doing. She walked over to the couch and set her stuff down and turned as if to go back out and get more when she saw me sitting there with my dick in my hand. I didn't even realize she had walked in at first as I had my head back and my eyes closed and was thoroughly engrossed in my fantasy. But as Kim set her stuff down and turned to go back out I finally saw her standing and watching me stroke myself, I started to jump up and try to put my dick back in my pants and pull them up.

She came over to me and said, "Were you about to cum?"

I nodded my head "Yes."

She looked at my dick in my hand and said, "It would be a shame to waste such a nice hard cock all ready to cum."

And with that she pushed me back into the chair as I dropped my pants down to my feet and then she pulled her skirt up and swung her leg over me, over the arms of the chair and grabbed my dick and rubbed it up and down her shaved pussy lips getting the head all wet with her juices. Then she lined the head up with her opening and slid her pussy down over my dick. I grabbed both her ass cheeks and she then started riding me up and down, she reached down between us and rubbed her clit as my dick slid in and out of her pussy. She then reached to the bottom of her tank top and peeled it off over her head and dropped it on the floor. As soon as she did this I leaned in and caught her left nipple between my lips a suckled on it and then used my teeth to gently chew on it as it stuck out hard and then switched to her right tit and did the same to it, this brought a moan out of her from deep down and I could feel her pussy clamp down tight on my dick as she had her first orgasm. About that time there was a noise at the door, then the door opened and as Julie was coming in.

She said, "Hey Mom, I thought you were coming back out to get another load of clothes and stuff."

Then her jaw dropped open as she saw her mother and me in the chair going at it.

"ALRIGHT MOM!!!" she exclaimed.

Then she stepped up beside us and watched as my dick slid in and out of her moms' pussy. Julie then pulled her tank top off and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, which she then stepped out of and kicked it aside. Then she got down in front of my legs and reached her tongue up and alternately licked my dick and her mothers' pussy as my dick slid in and out. It was a bit of an awkward position and she couldn't really get her tongue in very far. She then stood up and came to my and her mothers' side and started fondling her mothers tits, then she stuck her head between us as her mother and I kissed and sucked her mothers tits. Then when her mother and I broke our kiss she leaned into me and kissed me, inserting her tongue deep into my mouth and swirled it around with my tongue. Then Kim told her daughter to get back to her tits and suck them and use her teeth like I had been doing to gently bite her nipples. Julie was more than happy to comply with her mothers' request and feverishly sucked and licked and bit down on her mothers tits. Kim started to hump up and down on my dick faster and faster as I bucked up into her as hard as I could.

Kim was moaning, "UHHH, OHHH YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!!!" as she came again and clamped down hard on my dick.

This was it for me as this pushed me over the edge and I started to shoot my sperm deep into her, shot after shot, more than I had cum in years. Then Kim collapsed on me and we sat there locked together at the crotch while we caught our breath. After a bit I could feel the mixture of our juices running down out of Kims' pussy and down over my balls.

Julie was standing there with a big smile on her face watching us. Then Kim started to pull herself up off my dick and then she turned around with her back to me and took her skirt off and tossed it aside and then she sat back down on my legs and leaned back into me. I wrapped my arms around her as I was still catching my breath.

Julie then came around in front of her mother and saw the cum leaking out of her mothers pussy. She then got down on her knees in front of her mother and started to lick up the cum as it ran out of her mothers pussy. Kim started moaning as Julie did this. I just held Kim tight as I looked over her shoulder and watched as her daughter licked her clean.

Kim got up from my legs and out of the chair, this left Julie on the floor in front of me in front of my legs. My pants were still gathered around my feet. Julie then reached for them and pulled them the rest of the way off allowing her to push my legs wide apart. She then lowered her head to my dick and started to lick her mothers and mine combined cum off it, she then went lower and licked the cum off my balls. As Julie did this my dick started get hard again and when it was back to being fully inflated she lowered her mouth over the head and kept going until my dick was going down her throat. Then she bobbed her head up and down, fucking my dick with her mouth and occasionally backing off to breath and lick the head. I was in heaven, never had I ever received such a fantastic blow job. And Julie was so talented that she would bring me right to the edge and then back off a little to extend my pleasure.

Looking over her shoulder I saw her mother sitting on the couch watching her daughter giving me head with a slight grin on her face while she absent-mindedly stroked her pussy while she watched us. I could feel myself building back up to my release as Julie sucked me back in. Julie sensed this and looked up at me, I smiled down at her and nodded my head and she sucked me deep back down her throat and she fondled my balls with one hand as she slipped a finger down and slid it into my anus. This was all I could stand and started cumming hard down her throat. Julie gulped all my cum straight down without missing a drop. She pulled up off my dick and sat in front of me on the floor rubbing her own pussy, sliding her fingers in and out of her hole. I could tell she wanted to cum and I wanted to help her with that but I had just cum twice in the last 30 minutes and was exhausted.

Julie finally got up and went over to the couch and kissed her mother with a deep french kiss and reached down and started to squeeze her mothers' nipples between her fingers. They then lay back and twisted around on the couch into a sixty-nine and started to eat each others pussy. I sat watching this scene play out before me.

Even though I was really wasted from my last cum I couldn't help but start to get hard again. I pulled myself up out of the chair and walked over to them and started to stroke my dick while watching this beautiful mother and daughter pleasuring each other. My dick was fully hardened again and I felt like I could go again and moved to where Julies' ass was sticking up over her mothers' head. I watched Kims' tongue sliding in and out of her daughters pussy, she looked up at my hard dick and reached out and took hold of it and started to pull it toward her daughters open pussy and started sliding it up and down between Julies' pussy lips getting it wetter and wetter. I had one knee on one side of Kims' head and one foot on the floor in front of the couch, I then leaned forward and slid my dick slowly into Julies' pussy and she moaned long and hard as I did. She was a little tighter than her mother and it felt so good as I slid fully into her. I started to slowly slide my dick in and out while Kim stroked my balls and licked my dick as it slid in and out and licked Julies' pussy and clit at the same time. Soon Julie started bucking back and forth faster and faster urging me to go faster. At the same time she was still tonguing her mothers pussy, all the while moaning a long drawn out moan from deep in her throat. I don't know how many times she came but it had to have been at least four times, almost continuously it seemed. Soon I was past the point of no return and started shooting deep within her. As I finished my dick slid out and some of my cum dribbled down into Kims' mouth. Kim pulled my dick down into her mouth and licked the combined cum, from me and her daughter off my dick and then started licking it out of her daughters' pussy.

I just sort of collapsed on the floor in front of the couch with my back to them. After a few minutes Kim and Julie sat up on the couch, Julie twisted around and draped her legs over each of my shoulders on each side of my head. I pulled her platform shoes off her feet and placed her feet over my dick. She slowly massaged my tuckered out dick. I leaned my head back against her pussy and we all just sat there breathing hard trying to get our strength back.

In all this time we had hardly spoken more that a few words to each other. I sat there just going over the events of the last few hours since I first met this amazing mother and daughter. Sitting there thinking about what had transpired I started laughing to myself. Kim and Julie looked at one another trying to figure out what I was laughing at and just shrugged their shoulders at each other.

Finally Julie clasped her thighs together lightly on either side of my head and asked me, "What are you laughing at?"

I turned my head slightly kissing her thigh and looking over at her mother I said, "I was thinking about how just this morning I had been ready to give up on finding a female room mate and now look what I have!"

We all started laughing until we were nearly all in tears. What a wonderful day it had turned out to be, one that I will never forget till the day I die.

* * *

The three of us, Kim, Julie and myself, sat basking in the afterglow of the fantastic sex we had just shared. I was still sitting on the floor in front of Julie between her legs as she reclined on the couch next to her mother. She had her legs crossed over my chest and her feet were resting on my dick slowly rubbing it back and forth. The relaxation we were enjoying, was suddenly interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. Julie sat up and swung her legs over my head and reached over to her bag and pulled out the phone and answered it.

"Hello...Hey Terri, what's up?" she said and then was silent for a time as her friend on the other end spoke. "I think it will be okay but let me check with my mom," Julie then turned to her mother and asked, "You don't mind if I go hang out with Terri tonight for a while do you?"

"What about moving the rest of our stuff in, we need to finish that first," Kim said to Julie.

"But mom, all that is left are a few boxes and they are all in your car, can't you and Chris get those so I can go out with Terri?" Julie asked.

"I guess so but it doesn't seem to be too fair to Chris to impose on him like that," replied Kim.

I spoke up and said, "It's no problem, I'll be glad to help you move the rest of your stuff in. Julie can go be with her friend but just make sure not to get lost trying to find your way back here."

Julies' eyes lit up and she dropped down on the floor beside me and threw her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the lips and said, "Oh thanks Chris, you're the best. And don't worry, I won't get lost!"

So after telling her friend the good news she jumped up and grabbed her top and pulled it back on and then stepped into her skirt and zipped it back up and then went over and kissed her mother goodbye and then gave me another kiss and ran out of the house.

I got up and sat back on the couch next to Kim and put my arm around her shoulder. Kim then leaned into me and laid her head on my shoulder and let out a relaxed sigh. She laid her hand on my soft dick and fondled it a bit. I sat there feeling very content and relaxed. After a while I asked Kim to tell me a little about herself and her daughter. She was silent for a while, I guess contemplating what to tell me or where to start.

Finally she said, "Mine and Julies story doesn't have a very happy start. I was only thirteen years old when she was born. My parents were lost in a car wreck when I was twelve and there were no relatives for me to stay with so I was placed in foster care in a home near Dallas. The people who took me in were only doing it for the money that the state gave them for taking me in. There were four other kids in the house that they had also taken in, two other teenage girls and two boys, one was ten and the other was seventeen.

One night not long after I got there, the seventeen year old boy came into my room late one night and got into bed with me. He was naked and he started to take my nightgown off. I told him I would scream if he didn't get out. He told me to go ahead as the foster parents were out and nobody else there would dare to help me or tell on him as they were all afraid of him. He told me he would hurt me if I told anyone what he did. I was so afraid that I just let him take my nightgown off. He then crawled between my legs and raped me and got me pregnant, nine months later Julie was born. There were some questions as to who the father was but I was too afraid to say. The boy turned eighteen a couple of months after he raped me and left the foster care house and I never saw him again. I stayed in the foster care home for a few years after that, along with Julie, until the husband of the woman who took us in started coming to my room looking for sex. As soon as I could I grabbed Julie up, stole $500 from the bastards wallet and ran away."

I sat listening to the story almost in shock at how bad it sounded. I wasn't sure what to do but I felt so sorry for Kim at that point. I hugged her gently, wrapping my other arm around her and pulled her closer to me and told her I was sorry for what she had been through. She looked up to my face and then leaned in and kissed me very deeply. I responded opening my mouth and letting our tongues explore one another.

After a while Kim started to tell me more, "Julie and I ended up in Tyler where I found a room to rent in a nice house. The lady who owned the house was kind and offered to baby-sit for me while I went out and got a job. We stayed there for a long time, Julie went to school and I worked as a waitress. Jane, the lady who owned the house, was almost like a mother to me and grandmother to Julie although she was only twenty-eight at the time. She was and still is a very sexy lady, has a very great body with much larger tits than mine, or Julies. She is also a nudist, never wears any clothes when she is home. It got to the point where Julie and I never wore any clothes either when we were there. She also had a very good sex life, both men and women and was very uninhibited about it. It was not at all unusual for me to come into the house and see her with one of her friends having sex. She never did it while Julie was around, at least not until Julie had grown up some and could understand what was going on. After a while Jane and I had become lovers too and she introduced me to many of her friends and we shared quite a few sexual experiences together.

After Julie turned seventeen Jane stopped worrying about keeping the sex hidden and I also thought she was old enough to be okay with it. From then on Jane and I would freely have our sex sessions without worrying about whether Julie was around. I thought it was time to start Julie on birth control pills too, so I wouldn't have to worry about her getting pregnant, and actually I was surprised that she had stayed a virgin for so long. Not long after her eighteenth birthday Julie had her first time with a man. He was a young friend of Jane's named Rick, he was eighteen at the time just like Julie. Jane had met him on a nude beach that she went to quite often called Mc Faddin beach down near Bolivar. Anyway, Jane took us there one time in her RV and he was there and she introduced him to Julie and they hit it off real well. He is a very good-looking guy, about 6'2" with blond hair and a very nice 7" cock that immediately got hard when he saw Julie naked on the beach. I was getting moist myself while looking at him and I know Julie was too. They stayed together the rest of the day, swimming and strolling along the beach hand in hand.

Later that day I had lost track of the two of them for a while, it turns out that they had walked back up to Jane's RV and had slipped inside. I had gone looking for them to tell them we were going to start to fix dinner. I finally came back to the RV and heard some sounds coming from inside, not even stopping to think what was going on I opened the door and went in. There on the bed was Julie on her back, legs spread and held up by Rick as his cock thrust in and out of her pussy. They both suddenly looked over at me but kept on with their fucking. Julie was moaning Rick's name and urging him to fuck her harder. Then she started cumming and her juices were running out of her pussy coating Rick's cock and balls and soaking the bed sheets. At that point Rick started to cum too and before he finished he pulled his cock out of her pussy and shot the last of his cum on Julies' stomach and tits. He then lay on his back next to Julie panting trying to catch his breath. This scene had me so worked up that my own pussy was dripping and the juices were running down my thighs. I walked over to where the two of them were laying and leaned down and sucked Rick's cock into my mouth and licked all of their combined cum off his cock and then moved over to Julie and licked and sucked her pussy getting as much of Rick's cum as I could and then moved up and licked his cum off of Julies stomach and tits. While I was doing this Rick got up and moved behind me and slid his cock into my pussy and started fucking me as I licked Julies' pussy. Almost as soon as his cock was in me I started to cum. Rick continued to ram his cock into me and soon said he was about to cum and then I felt his cock jerk and spurt his cum deep inside of me. As his cock softened and dropped out of my pussy I laid down on the bed next to Julie. Julie then slid off the end of the bed and between my legs and lowered her mouth to my pussy and sucked Rick's come out of me as I had done to her and Rick moved behind her and slid his hard cock back into Julies' pussy and started to fuck her again until he came one more time. About that time the door to the RV opened and Jane stepped in. She said, "Looks like I missed all the fun! By the way, when you are finished, dinner is ready." Ever since that time, Julie and I have shared each others bodies as well as had sex with a couple of mutual lovers."

All the while that Kim was telling me hers and Julies' story and relating this tail of Julies first sexual encounter I had been growing harder and harder, excited almost to the point of cumming. I was also glad to have heard that Julie was on the pill, I had been worried about the possibility of getting her pregnant and was relieved. Kim had been stroking my dick the whole time and pre-cum was dribbling out of the end. As Kim finished telling the story she leaned down and sucked my dick into her mouth and started giving me a great blow-job. I reached down and squeezed her tits and slid my hands to the nipples and rolled them between my thumb and finger. Before I came I pulled Kim up and took her hand and led her into my bedroom where we lay on the bed in a sixty-nine and she took my dick back into her mouth while I took a hold of her ass cheeks and stuck my tongue into her pussy and licked and sucked all around and caught her clit between my teeth and swirled my tongue all around it. At the same time she had taken my dick all the way down her throat and then brought it back out so she could lick around and under the head. Soon we were both on the verge of cumming, I felt the cum rising through my dick and then spurt down Kim's throat. At almost the same instance Kim went over the edge and started flooding my mouth with her own cum. Kim then turned around and cuddled up to me and we kissed each other, tasting each others come and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Apparently sometime later that night Julie had come home and Kim got up out of my bed to let her into the house but instead of going with her to her new room she had come back to my bed. She crawled in behind me and wrapped her arms around me stroking my dick and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke to music playing on the radio in the living room. I looked over to see Kim still sound asleep next to me and then got up to go see what Julie was up to.

I walked out of my bedroom and went out to the living room without even thinking about the fact that I was naked. As I walked in I was surprised to see not only Julie, but another beautiful young girl sitting next to her on the couch, who must have been her friend Terri. They were each wearing only short t-shirts that barely covered their pussies from my view. They both looked up as I came in and Terri let out a slight gasp as she saw me naked. I suddenly thought about the fact that I was naked and started to stammer out an apology and turn to go back to the bedroom when Julie jumped up and came over to me and threw her arms around me and gave me a kiss and said, "Good morning Chris!"

I said, "Good morning Julie, sorry for walking in on you two while I was naked."

Julie laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, Terri is cool with it and knows all about what happened here yesterday. She and I slept together last night and we usually hang out naked too except we were a little cold this morning and slipped some t-shirts on to warm up a bit."

Julie then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head and stood before me completely naked. She then looked over her shoulder and winked at her friend Terri who then pulled her own t-shirt off and leaned back on the couch, also completely naked. Julie looked back at me and my surprised look on my face and then back at Terri and let out a little giggle. Terri spread her legs wide and slipped her hand down to stroke her pussy while watching Julie and I as we stood embracing each other. Julie slowly slid down my body until she was on her knees in front of me. She reached out and took a hold of my dick as it started to grow and then slid it into her mouth and started sucking it to a full erection. She then got up and took me by the dick and pulled me over to the floor in front of where Terri was sitting on the couch. Julie then had me lie down on the floor and she then straddled my waist and lowered herself down and slid my dick up into her pussy and started to ride up and down on me. Terri then stood up and moved over above my head and lowered herself down over my mouth. As Julie bucked up and down on my dick, I tongued Terri's pussy for all I was worth. Soon we were all three in the throws of ecstasy and nearing orgasm. Julie and Terri were leaning into each other kissing and fondling each other's tits as they rode my dick and face. I was soon past the point of no return and started coming into Julies' pussy, as I did she started cumming along with me moaning into Terri's mouth as they kissed. Then Terri started filling my mouth with her juices as she came along with Julie and myself. As our orgasms subsided, Julie and Terri rolled off of me and lay one on each side of me. It was only then that I noticed Kim standing there smiling and looking down on us while rubbing her pussy and fondling her own tits.

"Well, looks like I missed out on some fun!" exclaimed Kim.

Julie sat up and moved over in front of her mother and said, "Sorry you missed our little session, maybe I can make it up to you."

Julie then leaned in and kissed her mother right above her pussy and then moved her tongue down the length of her slit and then back up settling on her clit. Kim placed her hand on the top of her daughters' head to steady her self and draped her leg over the girls shoulder trying to get her pussy up tighter up against the girls tongue. Kim was having a hard time staying steady and looked like she might fall over and finally broke away from Julie and moved over and sat on the couch opening her legs wide and inviting Julie to move back in on her pussy. Julie crawled over and clamped her mouth back on her mothers' pussy and continued to lick her clit while alternately sticking her tongue into her open pussy and then suck on the lips as well. I was sitting up by then and was watching Julie as she ate Kim's pussy. Terri sat up and moved over between my legs with her back to me and was watching the show as well. I wrapped my arms around her and cupped her tits and twisted her nipples as we both watched her best friend and her friends' mother. Soon Kim was bucking her hips up hard against Julies tongue and was cumming hard and her pussy juice was covering Julies face.

Julie pulled back and looked up at her mother and said "Feel better now, not sad at being left out of our session with Chris?"

Kim stood up and pulled Julie up and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her daughters' lips, and said, "I feel so much better now, thank you very much."

Terri and I also stood up and moved over to Kim and Julie and we all started to hug each other and kiss each other. Somehow after a minute or so I ended up in the middle surrounded by the three naked women as they all hugged and kissed me. I stood basking in their loving embrace thinking to myself, "I am in heaven, it can't get any better than this!!!"


	48. I Found My Sister Stripping

A pounding noise reverberates through the room, waking me from pleasant dreams. Opening my eyes, wondering who might be at the door, I realized that the pounding was coming from within my own skull, and I groan. Apparently I wasn't alone, because my groan was echoed by other voices.

In shock, I look around and find three other women in my bed, one of them is... This is too much for my extremely hung-over mind to fathom, and oblivion takes me.

I had just turned 18 a week ago, and my friends finally convinced me to go to a strip joint in the next town over. I had agreed, mostly just to get them to quit pestering me. I mean, why should I go to a strip club and see a bunch of naked women that are out of my league, when I can just surf the web for porn and see a lot more action? You might argue that seeing tits in person is better than digitally, but I have to admit I am rather shy.

We arrive at the club, one of the few that will let in those under 21, but I have to wear a red band on my wrist to denote the fact that I am too young to drink. The place is pretty hopping with a cute brunette on the stage collecting her tips from her last dance. We end up having to take seats towards the back, but are still able to see the stage pretty well.

"Next up is Amber," comes the announcer's voice. "Amber. Amber please take the stage."

A smoking hot red-head comes out in a school girl outfit, and begins to groove to the music. She moves her hips to the music provocatively, and turns her back to us before bending over. She runs her hand slowly up her inner thigh as she stands upright. Turning back to the audience, I am surprised to see that she has undone the knot holding her shirt on, and she soon shrugs it off. I am intrigued with how well she moves, and wonder how good she would be in bed. Despite these thoughts, I realize that I am not even hard. If I had been watching porn, I know I would have been at my full 8 inches, but there is just something about only watching a woman dance that doesn't turn me on.

The dance had continued while I'd been lost in thought, and I realize that Amber, or whatever her real name is, is down to just her panties. I am shocked and pleasantly surprised to see that her nipples are pierced. I love pierced nipples! This time my cock truly does begin to stir, and I watch with more interest. She takes one of the guys sitting at the stage, and lets him thread a dollar through one of the rings. She keeps tugging on her nipple rings, and her eyes glaze over every time she does. I am not too naive to think this might all just be an act, but it still turns me on all the same. Her panties come off, and I am just able to make out the glint of a clit piercing. This chick is kinky, I like it!

The song ends too soon, and she is gone from the stage shortly after. I continue to watch other dancers, but none seem to compare to Amber.

I get my courage up, and pay for a private session with Amber. I had cleaned up big from my birthday, so had plenty of cash to blow.

She smiles sweetly asking for my name. "John," I say, glad my voice didn't squeak or stutter. Maybe I should describe myself. I am 6 foot 1 inch, with a slightly athletic build. I have brown hair and eyes, and a week's worth of growth for a goatee since school got out right before my birthday. I have been told that I am ruggedly good looking, if only I weren't too shy.

"John, hmmm. I like that name. I had a boyfriend named John once, and he was great in bed!" I can't believe how open she is about her sex life, and just follow her silently.

When we enter the room she tells me the rules. She will stay on the other side of some plexi-glass, but will come around if I tip $20 or more. I am only allowed to touch were she directs my hands and nowhere else.

As she begins to dance, I quickly drop $20. I wanna touch this sexy woman. Her eyes light up seeing the bill I just laid out, and quickly steps around the plexi-glass.

"You must really like what you see to drop that much so quickly!" she tells me, and I look to the bill I put down in confusion. Oh crap! I think as I realized I had put down a $100 bill instead of a $20. I can't take it back now without seeming like a real prick, so I just say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"You are by far the best one out there." Corny, I know, but I'm just not good in social situations.

"Ah, thanks baby. Now you just sit right there and enjoy yourself." She smiles as she places her small ass in my lap and begin to grind against my rapidly inflating tool. She grabs my hands and places them on her hips. "Mmm, is that really you in there? That feels huge!" I blush furiously, but she doesn't notice as she is turned away from me. Her grinding is really beginning to get to me, and I start using my strength to grind her hips harder on me. A low moan escapes her lips, and she stands, stepping away from me. "Not yet, big man. I don't want to end this dance too early."

She pulls off a shiny red sequined top, and gyrates her hips some. I am able to see her panties under her very short skirt, and am surprised to see a slight wet spot. Was that from me or her? I don't dare look down at my crotch to find out. How embarrassing.

She sits back down in my lap, this time facing me, and my hands immediately go back to her hips, the one place I know I am allowed to touch. Placing her hands behind my head, she pulls me down to her bra covered cleavage, and shakes her small tits against my cheeks. I can't help myself, and actually start licking and kissing between her breasts. She tastes like peppermint.

She starts to slide her hips back and forth, really grinding against my pant covered groin. She grabs my wrists, and pulls my hands up along her back. "Undo my top," she tells me, and without hesitation I begin fumbling at the clasp. After a few moments, she giggles. "Here, let me help you." How does anyone get those things undone? Especially women who have to do it behind their backs?

My face feels like it is burning, but again, I don't think she notices because it is buried in her cleavage. My hands roam up and down her back, as her bra falls between us. Without though, I immediately latch onto her right nipple, and taste the metal of the ring.

"Uh-uh. I didn't say you could do that," she admonishes as her hands go to the back of my head. Instead of pushing me away though, she pulls me in tighter. "Ooh, you're good at that," she croons breathily.

Her gyrations are really beginning to get to me, and I can feel my orgasm coming, when her fingers dig into my scalp, and she begins convulsing and thrashing in my lap. A loud wail escapes her lips, and I groan as my sperm flood my underwear.

We sit like that for a couple more moments, before she gets up, and surprises me with a passionate kiss to my lips. I gladly respond, and even begin to feel a stirring down below, when she brakes it off. "Wow! I haven't had that happen in a long time," she tells me. I believe her until we get back out to the main floor and I remember where I am and what she is. Still I am in a rather good mood.

My buddy, Rob, is the first to see me, and he rushes to me, a dreadfully serious look on his face. "We have to go, and we have to go now."

"What? Why? Where is everyone?" I look around, but can't see any of the other guys we came out here with.

"They're waiting in the car. come on, let's go!"

"Up next is Geo. Geo, please take the stage."

I get distracted by that name. I know that name...

Rob groans, and I look back to him. "We have to go, NOW!" he practically screams, but it is too late. I see her.

"What the--?" I trail off. Getting on stage is a 5'5" inch strawberry blonde bombshell. She has her bellybutton pierced, and as she turns around, I see some tribal tramp stamp on her back. Even though I can't see her eyes at this distance, I know that they are a striking shade of green.

"I'm sorry, man. We were trying to get you out of here, before she came back up on stage. Apparently she was in a long private dance while you were out here earlier." Rob continues to drone on, but I am distracted by the fact that my sister is on the stage stripping.

I haven't seen my sister for almost a year. Her and my parents got into a huge fight when she got that tattoo and she left. The only time we had heard from her, was when she sent me a birthday card with $100 in it. Probably the hundred I just gave Amber.

And now here she was, dropping her top for all to see. I was mesmerized. I had always known my sister was hot, but had never really considered her in a sexual way till now.

"Come on, man. This night is blown." Rob is still trying to get me out of here, but my feet are rooted, and won't budge. "Everyone is waiting."

"Sorry, man. I haven't seen my sister in more than a year. I have to talk to her. You go on without me. I'll take a cab if I can't talk her into giving me a ride."

"Are you sure?" Rob gives me a strange look, but I convince him to go.

By the time I get seated again, her dance is over. She begins to wind her way through the crowd, then stops as she spies me. I smile at her, but there is only fear in her beautiful green eyes.

She rushes up to me, and demands, "What are you doing here? Do mom and dad know you are here?"

"No, they don't know I'm here! Mom would faint is she found out, and dad would kill me! You know how religious they are. What are YOU doing here?"

"I... I work here. It pays the bills and school."

One of the bouncers walks up to us, "Is everything alright, Geo?" The man is huge, and I have no doubt could kick my ass without breaking a sweat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine, Brent. We were just discussing a private dance."

My sister, Jazmine Geo (Everyone pronounces it Jazmine Joe, but I always called her Geo) pulls me back into one of the private rooms. I'm somewhat embarrassed to realize it is the same one Amber and I had been in.

"I'm sorry, John. We are not allowed to just stand around and talk. Back here we can talk. There is only one problem." She points to a camera in the corner I hadn't noticed earlier. My face went flame red as I remembered what I had been doing in this room not that long ago, and now I knew it had all been caught on tape.

Geo must have misunderstood my reaction. "I know, it's not what I would prefer either, but I am going to have to perform in here. We can talk while I do. You can't tell our parents!"

As she says this, she gets behind the divider, and begins to sway and move to the music that is coming from the overhead speakers.

"The cameras can't hear us?" I ask.

"No, they are for video only. We have some high ranking people come through, and they don't want their conversations taped." I decide not to point out the obvious incongruity of them being okay with being seen but not heard. "Look, are you going to tell them or not?"

My sister had stopped dancing as she asked me again. Thinking fast, I pulled out a twenty, and verifying it was a twenty this time, laid it out. "You'd better keep dancing so they don't suspect," I said, indicating the camera.

She looked at the money lying in front of her and glared at me. "You realize that means I have to come around now, right?"

Oh, shit! I hadn't thought of that. I had only intended to keep up the ruse that this was a normal private session. I just shrug, and drop my head. What can I say?

Geo steps around the plexi glass, and placing her hand just under my chin, lifts my face to look at hers. "Put your hands only where I place them, understand?"

I just nod in embarrassment. She closes her eyes, and begin to really sway and move to the music. The way her hips move, and how she moves her hands along her body probably would have had me hard in no time despite her being my sister, if it hadn't been for my earlier session in this room with Amber.

Watching her was forming a lump in my throat, and I had to clear it. Geo opened her eyes, and after grimacing at the camera, came over and straddled me on the couch. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" She whispers in my ear. I try to stammer that I hadn't meant my throat clearing for this, but my throat locks up as she begins to move her hips, and I immediately begin to get hard. "Why won't you answer me, if you are going to tell our parents or not?"

The combination of her movements, and whispering in my ear are starting to have a profound effect on me, but I still can't speak. My sister is seriously turning me on, and I'm enjoying the hell out of it. What kind of sick pervert am I?

She reaches behind her and I feel her top fall between us. She stands and turns away, before unzipping the side of her skirt, and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her only in her panties. Turning back around, she is covering her breasts with her hands, but my eyes are riveted to a dark spot on her panties. Apparently I'm not the only one enjoying this. Before I can think better of it, the words escape my mouth. "Why don't we see if you can convince me not to tell?"

The glare returned to her eyes for only a moment, before turning into a wicked grin. "Deal! But you have to promise to tell no one!"

I can only nod my head. Geo walks back over to me, then turns around and sits in my lap. My hands want to wrap around her, but I remember the rules, and keep them to my sides. Her left hand reaches back behind my neck, as her right grabs mine. Her back is plastered to me as she sways and moves. She brings my hand to her hip, and then slowly starts to drag it up her body. My hand reaches her breast, and there she leaves it. I moan as I begin to fondle her breast and pinch her nipple. She gasps, and turns her head while using her other had to draw my neck closer to her. She begins to bite and nibble as she moves.

Figuring that since she moved my right hand along her side, my left could be in the same places, I move it to her thigh and begin to squeeze. My right hand moves to her other breast, and I begin to pinch and twist that nipple. She gasps loudly, and grabs my hand, almost ripping it off as she moves it to her panty covered pussy. I can feel her protruding lips through the cloth, and quickly figure out where her clit is. She moans, and begins to grind herself against my hands as I play with her. Her head leans forward, and I can't help but take advantage of her available neck. I hunch forward, as I kiss and nibble the back of her soft neck. She too tastes like peppermint, and I wonder if all the girls here use the same body spray.

Her panties are getting annoying, and without asking for permission, I pull them to the side, and begin to finger her soaking wet pussy. A scream resounds in the room as she cums on my finger. When she finally calms down, she grabs my wet hand and brings it to her mouth, slowly licking it clean. This sends me over the edge, and for the second time that night, I came in my pants.

Geo's head rests on my shoulder, then she quickly turns and gives me a peck on the cheek. "So, little brother, do we have an agreement? No telling our parents?"

I gave her breast one more squeeze before saying, "I won't tell. But I have a favor to ask?"

"Absolutely not! What we did was bad enough, but I will not go THERE with my own brother!" I stare at her confused as she gets up and begins dressing. It takes me a moment to figure out what she is talking about.

"Whoa, wait. I didn't mean sex! I need a ride home. My friends left, and I'd rather not take a cab that far. If you don't want to, I understand, but..."

"Well, how cute. What happened to the man who demanded I convince him a moment ago? He was replaced by this cute little boy." She smiles and plays with the small growth on my chin.

Anger rises at her attitude, and I say, "Okay, you will give me a ride when you get off, or else."

A smile splits her face as she responds, "Or else what, dear brother? You already agreed not to tell our parents?" She arches an eyebrow at me, and I fear I have gone too far. "Oh, don't worry. I'll give you a ride when I get off. I carpooled here with Amber and Dixie, but after we drop them off, I'll take you."

I spent the rest of the evening sitting in the back of the main room, watching the dancers. I found out Dixie was the bartender. She was a cute petite brunette, and I wondered why she didn't dance. I found out on the ride to my sister's place. Apparently the three women shared rent together in a nice four bedroom condo.

"I have to be working there for a couple months, before they will let me dance. Also, I don't think I'm good enough yet."

"Don't listen to her." Amber piped up from the front seat. "She's almost as good as Geo here, and better than me. She just needs to be more comfortable with herself."

Dixie blushed beside me, and of course, my shyness kicked in, and I didn't know what to say.

We arrived at my sister's place, and I jumped into the front seat, expecting my sister to take me home.

"Oh, you're not coming up for drinks?" Dixie asked.

"He's too young," my sister answered for me.

"So?" Amber shot back, and before anything else could be said, I jumped out, and started following the two beautiful women to the place. my sister bringing up the rear.

Walking into my sister's place was a bit of a shock. They were setup pretty nice. With a large flat screen tv on the wall, plush couches, glass tables, the works. I couldn't imagine what rent must be like, even split among the three of them.

"What do you want to drink?" Amber asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing too strong for him, he's just a kid." Geo said right behind me.

"You didn't think I was such a little kid a little while ago," I whisper back at her, a little miffed that she keeps trying to make decisions for me.

Whatever she was about to say in return she cut off as Amber walked in with a few drinks. "This one is for you," she said with a wink, before handing Geo hers.

"Where's mine?" Dixie asked as she came out of her room. My jaw nearly hit the floor. She had changed into a spaghetti strap pink top, without a bra, and her belly was showing. She had on matching pink pajama bottoms.

"Yours is still in the kitchen. I only have two hands." While Dixie went to go get her drink, Amber and my sister walked back to their respective rooms.

Dixie invited me to sit next to her on the couch, and I quickly obliged.

"So, are you going to drink that, or just hold it all night?" Dixie smirked.

I had completely forgotten about the drink in my hand. I quickly took a gulp. I began to splutter as it hit the back of my throat and burned. The taste had been sweet, but the aftereffects not so much.

"Now, now. Don't waste any of it!" Dixie admonished. She grabbed a handkerchief and began patting me down. I jumped when she started patting my crotch, but she just smiled at me, and kept going.

"What do you think you are doing to my brother, Dixie?"

"He made a mess, and I was taking care of it."

I about made another mess as I saw my sister and Amber. Amber had on a very tight, almost see-thru top and lacy bra that left nothing to the imagination. She had on tight daisy duke pajama bottoms, and nothing more. My sister was completely opposite, wearing a loose fitting v-neck sweater, and sweat pants. Despite wearing the most clothes, she was somehow the most alluring.

"If you take care of it too much more, you're going to have another mess to clean up," Amber retorted.

"So John, Jaz told me you just graduated. What do you plan on doing now?" We talked for awhile about school, and I found out that Dixie was studying to be a nurse, Amber wanted to be an accountant, and Geo hadn't made up her mind yet, only taking generals. I had a couple more drinks, and was really beginning to feel a nice buzz, when Geo pulled out a blunt and to my surprise, lit it and started taking hits off of it.

"What are you doing, Geo?" I nearly screamed. "That stuff will kill you!"

For some reason this made her laugh. "Calm down little brother. The only way this is going to kill me is if you tell our parents, or if I try to drive. I don't plan on driving anywhere anymore, so relax."

"What about taking me home?" I demanded.

"It's three in the morning. I'll take you home when we get up. You can sleep in the spare room."

This mollified me somewhat, and I began to relax. Geo passed the blunt around, and when it came to me, I broke down to everyone's pressure, and took a puff. I began coughing immediately, and the three women laughed even more.

I passed the blunt back to Geo, and asked, "So you must make good money, dancing."

"It's called stripping, John," Amber said matter-of-factly, "and your sister is the best in three counties. Dixie, here is really good too."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, really comfortable with everything going on. "I'd like to see that."

Dixie tried to argue that she wasn't that good, but Amber was already up and starting some music. Dixie reluctantly got up and started swaying and moving to the music, removing her clothing. She had slightly bigger breasts than Amber, but smaller than my sister's. Her pussy was clean shaven, except for a landing strip. When she was done, I complimented her, and told her she really was good. To my surprise, she remained naked, and just sat back down next to me.

"Your sister is the real treat to watch," Dixie said, still blushing from her dance.

"That's right! You've had a dance from two of us, but haven't really seen Jaz go, have you John?" I about said that I had indeed seen her, but at the look she gave me, I remembered that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what happened earlier.

"Umm, n-no, I haven't." I stammered out lamely.

"He is so cute, Jaz. Why have you been hiding him from us all this time?" My sister just shook her head, and took another hit off the joint. "Okay, Jaz, your turn. Show him why you are the best."

"I don't know." Geo replied, and I felt a bit of a letdown. Sure she is my sister, but I had really enjoyed our previous session, and even though I knew nothing would happen with her friends here, i couldn't help thinking...

"Go on!" Dixie announced. "We are all friends here. No one is going to tell that you gave a lap dance to your brother."

I could have kissed Dixie right then, but settled for squeezing her leg. When I tried to pull my hand away, she grabbed it, and put it back, just above the knee.

"Oh, fine! Little brother, are you ready to have your mind blown?" She quickly downed her drink, and took a huge hit off the joint, before getting up and stating her dance.

Her dance was similar to what she had done before, gyrating, and moving her hands all over her body. Dixie kept squeezing my hand, and I relaxed, allowing my hand to ride up her leg a little bit. But the time the first song was over, Geo was completely naked, and I could see that she was clean shaven.

Dixie passed the joint to me, and I took another hit, holding it in better. Another song started, and instead of sitting down, my sexy sister started to dance some more. Whether it was from the alcohol and drugs, or the fact that there were two naked women in the room (one of which I was touching), I was starting to get really horny. I glanced at Dixie, and noticed that she was playing with her right breast. A quick look to Amber showed she was getting in the mood too, as her hands lightly roamed all over her body.

"Watch your sister, not us," Dixie whispered in my ear, startling me as her lips brushed my cheek.

I looked back to my sister to see that she was squeezing one breast in time to the music, and she was moving her pussy against her hand. My sister was masturbating in front of me!

A gasp on my right brought my attention back to Dixie, and I realized I was playing with her pussy. When did that happen? Seeing that she didn't seem tom mind, I went back to watching Geo. She now had one finger buried deep in her pussy, and rolling one nipple between her fingers. Her eyes were open, and staring straight at me. There was an undeniable hunger in them, as she licked her lips. I glanced over to Amber and almost giggled as I noticed she had both hands down her pants. Suddenly she stood up, and removed all her clothing, and then went back to playing with herself.

I looked back to my sister, and saw that she was staring at the obvious bulge in my pants. She took a couple steps towards me, and the music stopped, seeming to break the spell we were under. Dixie moved my hand away from her crotch, cleaned my fingers with her lips, then set my hand back on her thigh. "Thank you," she whispered. Geo came back over and sat on the other side on me.

Only Amber kept going. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, OOOH, I'M CUMMING!" she screamed, and collapsed back into her chair.

"See, we told you your sister was good," Dixie said.

"My only question," piped up Amber as she opened her eyes, "is why are we all naked, and you still fully dressed, John?"

"Well, I... Uh..." I stammered, then was tacked by all three women, and summarily stripped.

Geo was the one to get my pants off. As soon as my cock sprang free, she nearly screamed. "Oh, fuck! Is that what you were hiding in there earlier? It's huge!"

"What do you mean, 'Earlier'?" Amber asked, a sneaky suspicion in her eyes.

"Um, I don't know what you mean?" Geo replied, unconvincingly.

"What really happened in that private room between you two?" Amber wasn't going to give this up.

"I danced for him, as we talked about him not telling our parents is all. Like you said. I'm good, and he must have reacted to my skills. Nothing more!" This time she sounded more convincing.

"I doubt that. When I danced for him, he didn't start getting hard till I touched him... Hmm." The joint was passed to Amber, and she seemed to forget about her line of questioning. "You really are well equipped, John. Me and your sister have been working on a dance together. Do you want to see?"

"No!" My sister nearly yelled, startling us. "You know how I get after that number." For some reason she glanced over at me.

"Yes I do, and I don't think we will let anything happen that isn't wanted. Here, take another hit."

Geo took another hit, while Amber changed the music. This time it was a slow song, and the two beautiful women began to slowly dance towards each other. As they came together, my sister turned her back to Amber and sensuously slid along her body. Amber's hands lightly caressed Geo's body, and I could see goose bumps forming.

"I can tell you like watching them," a whisper sounded at my ear. "I wonder if it is Amber, or Jaz that turns you on more?" I turned to answer, but whatever I was about to say flew from my head as Dixie's lips met mine, and her hand found my turgid cock.

I kissed her back with passion, as her hand gripped me. She broke the kiss with a gasp, saying, "I need to breath. Oh my!"

I turned to see what the exclamation was about.

Holy shit! Amber had her head between my sister's legs and was eagerly munching her box. I don't know if this was part of the act, or not, but I nearly shot my load into Dixie's strangling grip. Once again, my sister's eyes were locked on my cock, licking her lips.

"They don't usually do that, unless they are really turned on." I felt a nibble on my ear, but I couldn't turn my head away from what was happening on the floor. I did slide my hand up, and began playing with Dixie's sopping wet pussy. "Guess I won't be getting many more kisses while they're doing that."

I barely heard what Dixie said, but when her hand was replaced by a warm wetness, I quickly paid more attention. I was getting my first blowjob! And my sister was watching. This was all too much for me, and I began shooting my load down Dixie's throat. She did her best to take it, but even after two others today, this one was mind blowing.

"Wow, that quick, huh? Normally I prefer a bit more warning, but I guess I did good." Dixie smiled at me, and I smiled back, embarrassed. She had a small bit on her chin, but she found it and sucked it in.

Amber and my sister moved into a 69 position, and I realized that I owed Dixie. I returned to kissing her, and then began working my way down her neck, between her breasts, along her stomach, and finally reached her pussy. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, and I was on my knees on the floor. I had never gone down on a girl before, and her scent was intoxicating. Thinking about how this part of a woman is sometimes called her nether-lips, I decided to just start making out with her pussy. "Mmm, that feels nice, but you're new to this, aren't you?"

My face must have been beet red. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. I'll tell you what to do." Dixie then began to give me instructions on how to move my tongue, where to apply pressure, where to suck, and even where to nibble. Pretty soon her hands were locked on the back of my head, and my mouth was getting flooded with her wonderful nectar.

By this point I was hard again, and thinking it was time for my first fuck, but she hadn't let go of my head yet. Deciding that this wasn't so bad for now, I continued tasting this beautiful woman. My cock was engulfed in another wet warmness, that I immediately recognized as a blowjob. Odd, how quickly that sensation is recognized. I tried to see who it was, but the hands on the back of my head refused to let up. Dixie came again, flooding my mouth, and I used the opportunity to pull away.

What I saw when I looked down, nearly made yelp. My beautiful sister--my wonderful older sister had her lips locked around my cock. She looked up at me, and with a pop, my cock left her mouth. "Sorry, little bro, but with a cock like yours, I just had to get a taste. Yum!" And with that she went back to sucking and licking me so vehemently, I began to wonder if she had become possessed. I groaned as I flopped back on the floor, and my sister stayed with me the whole time.

I looked up, and saw that Amber now had her head between Dixie's legs, bringing her to yet another orgasm. Seeing this, a thought occurred to me. I sat up, and whispered in my sister's ear. She grinned around my pole and quickly rotated her body around, and sat on my face.

I couldn't believe it. My sister's pussy was mere inches from my nose, and her lips were locked around my pecker. Growing up under the strictly religious supervision of our parents, I never would have imagined a night like this!

I lifted my head just a little bit, and touched the tip of my tongue to her clit. Her hips shot down, and I was thankful that we were on a carpeted floor, as my head hit it. I began to use every trick that Dixie had taught me. It took a little longer, but I soon tasted my first sister orgasm.

My sister got up, and I was disappointed for a moment, until I saw what she was going to do. "Sis, no! That's incest! What we've done is bad enough, but we can't do THAT!" I tried to protest, but I didn't move as she slowly positioned herself over me.

She looked me in the eyes, and I was mesmerized. She began to rub the tip of my dick along her wet slit, and I couldn't hold back a moan of purest pleasure. "Listen. I need dick, and I need it now." As she talked she continued to rub me against her, slowly picking up the pace. "Now you are the only one here with what I need. If you don't give it to me, I will go find someone who will. But I'll be honest... The fact that it is your monster cock that is poised to split me has me a little more than turned on. If you tell me no, I'll get up and walk away." She stopped her movements, and locked eyes with me. "So what is it going to be?"

Without thinking, in fact, before I even had a chance for thought to enter my drugged and inebriated mind, my body acted. My hips thrust up, impaling my sister in on foul stroke. Part of my mind began screaming that this was a sin, but it was soon drowned out by my sister's cries of passion and lust.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me little brother! Fuck me like only a man with your cock can fuck me! Fuck me like only a loving little brother can! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I reached my right hand down to where me and my sister were joined, and began to play with her clit. Her pussy clamped down on me, and this time I was the one yelling. "Fuck me, sister! Oh, I love the way your pussy feels. Fuck, me! I never knew it could feel this good! Oh, I am about to cum!"

"Yes! Cum in me little bro. Shoot your hot load deep into your sister. I want to feel your seed finding its way deep inside me."

Hearing these words, the world went white as I had the biggest orgasm of my life. I was vaguely aware of my sister screaming that she was cumming too, before she collapsed on my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted, realizing what I'd done. "I should have pulled out. Now we're going to have gross children, and be cast out everywhere we go."

"Hey, calm down," my sister whispered in my ear. "I'm on the pill." And before I could say or think anything else, she kissed me long and hard. Only breaking the kiss long enough to look at me, and say, "My lover."

* * *

"My lover."

The words reverberate through my head. What have I done? Not only did I just fuck my sister, but I came in her too! I felt so dirty, but thinking back, I don't think I could have stopped myself. It just felt too good.

Geo moaned on top of me, and I felt it all the way to me flaccid cock, still in her. My sister rolled off me, and I saw Dixie getting between her legs and sucking my cum out of her.

"Mmm, your brother's cum tastes soo good!" Dixie mewled.

A hand appeared before me, and I looked up to see Amber reaching down to me. I took her hand and stood, surprised when I got pulled into a deep kiss. Her hand dropped to my dick and started playing with it, and while it felt good, my little brain refused to respond.

Amber broke our kiss, and looked down disappointed. "Hmm, maybe we should give this guy a little break."

"I'm sorry, I just--" She cuts me off by placing her fingers over my mouth.

"Come on. Let's go get a drink." I follow the redhead to the kitchen, where she pours me another drink. We sit in silence for a moment, the only noises we can hear are my sister cumming again for the umpteenth time.

I have no idea what to say, and my eyes lock on Amber's pierced nipples. "Did that hurt to have it done?"

She looks down, then after placing her drink on the counter, she grabs both nipple rings, and begins to tug on them, distending her small breasts out a bit. The sight is quite erotic, and I feel a stirring down below, but still not enough to get me hard.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell, but was worth it. My nipples are super sensitive now. Sometimes I can get off just by playing with them." She smiles at me for a moment, before asking, "So did I understand you correctly? You lost your virginity in there?"

I can only sheepishly nod my head. "And to your sister too. That's kind of sick, but kinky too." She must have seen the look on my face, as she quickly continued, "Don't worry, cutie. I don't judge. And with a cock as big as yours, I can see why she chose to do it. Your sister is pretty damn hot too. I wish I had a brother like you!"

Shocked by her words, I looked up into her eyes, and believed her. There was not a shred of deceit in them. "Thank you," was all I could manage to say.

"Awe, you are just too cute!" Before I knew what was happening, she had my back up against the cold fridge and was kissing me passionately. My hands began to roam across her back, and finally I brought them down to her small buttocks. She moaned softly into my mouth as I squeezed her ass. Getting bold, I spun us around, pressing her to the fridge, and began kissing her neck. Grabbing tight to her ass, I lifted her up in my arms, and enjoyed the feeling of her legs wrapping around me. I was definitely getting hard again, but still wasn't to full mast. I moved us over to the counter. I needed to give my beleaguered pecker some more time to recover, and I realized I hadn't yet tasted this awesome woman's honeypot.

I slowly began kissing down her collarbone, along the sides of her ribs, then journeyed under her pert breasts, and finally to her right nipple. I used my tongue to play with the ring while my hand groped her other breast. "Damn, you ARE good at that!" My free hand dipped down to her crotch, and I began playing with the piercing down there. As soon as I touched it, she screamed, "Oh, fuck, I'm cumming!" Suddenly my hand was covered in a warm fluid.

I stepped back looking at my hand, thinking she had just peed on my. The smell was wrong, and even the texture. I looked back up to Amber, and she had a sheepish grin on her face. "You're a squirter!" I accused.

"I'm so sorry. I know that turns some men off." Before she could say another word, my face was buried between her legs. Everything about this sultry redhead turned me on. I tried to use the tricks Dixie had taught me, but her clit piercing kept interfering. I must have done something right though, as my mouth was flooded with her cum.

"Okay, okay. Stop." Her words were breathy and soft. I pulled away, as she hopped down from the counter. She turned around and bent over slightly, sticking her petite rear at me. "I have an itch deep inside, that I think only that--" she nods at my cock, "-- will scratch."

I realized that I was nearly back to full mast, stepped up to her. I slid my cock up and down her crack, until she reached between us, and positioned me at the entrance to her hole. I reach around her body, and grabbing both nipple rings, I pull her into me as I thrust forward. A loud scream rent the air, and her whole body seemed to clamp down. I was afraid I'd hurt her. "Holly fuck, that's huge. Gimme just a moment to get used to it. Damn, but it feels like it is in my throat!" After a couple more moments, she slowly began to shift back and forth, even picking up the pace.

I let her do the moving, enjoying as she swiveled her hips while impaling herself on me.

"I guess we didn't need to worry," I hear from behind me. "Looks like Amber has everything well in hand... er... pussy." I look back to see my sister and Dixie watching us from the doorway.

I was still tugging on Amber's nipple rings, when suddenly her legs gave out, and she collapsed on the floor in an orgasmic mass. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she kept repeating as her eyes fluttered.

"Hmm," said Dixie, "I haven't seen her cum like that in a long time. I can't wait to get this thing in me!" She grabbed a hold of my cock, and began pulling me along behind her. I was helpless but to obey. My sister followed, pinching my behind, and calling it cute. I would have been embarrassed, under other circumstances. Dixie led us back to one of the bedrooms, and judging by the picture on the mirror, it was her's.

"Finally, a bed. Little brother, are you ready for the main event?"

Main event? These women were insatiable!

Dixie spun me around, and shoved me back onto the bed. "It's time I felt that monster in me!" she said as she straddled my hips, and with one deft movement, sank half of me in her. She was by far the tightest of the three, and it took her a few moments to get all of me in her.

Meanwhile Geo began to make out with her, while she reached around Dixie and fondled my balls. The sensation was phenomenal, and if I hadn't already cum so much tonight, I probably would have been shooting my load again.

Geo began sucking on Dixie's medium sized breasts, and I reached down to play with Dixie's clit with my left, while my right hand began playing with Geo's ass. My right hand wormed around and found my sister's wet hole.

Dixie really began to rock her hips back and forth on my hand and cock, really getting into it. "Don't stop, either of you! I'm getting so close. Fuck me! Holly shit, yeah, keep rubbing me right there! Oh, yes! Bite that nipple, make me cuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm!"

Dixie collapsed forward on me, and I had to pull my arm out from between us. I reached around, and grabbing her ass, I began to pound into her as hard as I could. "Oh... My... Gawd..." she tried to say, then locked her lips to mine. Our tongues fought a desperate battle with each other, then I felt another tongue on my balls.

"Here's where you all are!" I heard Amber say. "I woke up on the floor, and you all left me!"

Dixie broke off the kiss, and turned to look at Amber. "I... had to... Ah, fuck! Get... His cock... IN ME!" She finally finished as I continued thrusting up into her. Dixie's eyes began to roll back into her head, and I knew she was about to cum again.

Suddenly she was pushed forward and off my cock, but it was soon replaced by another wetness. Looking around Dixie, I saw my sister furiously sucking on the tip of me penis. Dixie rolled off me, muttering, "No more. No more."

"I think you owe me for leaving me," Amber stated as she walked over to me, then quickly jumped on the bed and straddled my face. Only too happy to taste this squirting sex goddess, I began licking with as much enthusiasm as Geo was having on my cock.

Amber bent forward, and began assisting my sister with the best blowjob of the night. I pulled away from the succulent pussy long enough to warn them that I was about to cum. Two hands immediately gripped my cock, as both women screeched in unison. "Not yet, I want it in me!"

Amber got off me, and began facing off with my sister. "You already had a load. It's my turn!"

"He is my brother. This load is mine. You can have the next load!" Geo retorted.

I could see that this could get ugly, so I quickly stepped in. "Ladies, I have an idea." Both of them turned their glares on me, until I explained. I had my sister lay on her back, and amber climbed on top of her. I had them on the edge of the bed, and as I came up to them, I decided to put it in Amber first. I slid in easily. Luckily there had been a long enough break, I wasn't on the verge of ejaculating again.

I pumped a few times, then pulled out, and slid into my sister. I still can't believe that I am actually fucking my sister! I also realized that out of the three of them, my sister was the loosest, Dixie was the tightest, and Amber was the wildest.

I could see that Amber and Geo were making out, as I continued to switch between the two. It didn't take long before I felt that familiar churning in my balls. I pulled out of my sister, slammed into Amber and let loose a couple spurts, then pulled and put it back in Geo for the rest of the load.

Depleted, and exhausted, I collapsed on the bed. Moments later, I was out cold.

A pounding noise reverberated through the room, waking me from pleasant dreams. Opening my eyes, I wonder who might be at the door. I soon realize that the pounding was coming from within my own skull, and I groan. Apparently I wasn't alone, because my groan was echoed by other voices.

In shock, I look around and find three other women in my bed, one of them is... This is too much for my extremely hung-over mind to fathom, and oblivion takes me.

When I wake again, I am all alone. I begin to stumble out of the unfamiliar room, and am soon greeted by the gorgeous redheaded stripper from the night before. Amber, was her name I think.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Take these, and drink this. It will help with your head." She handed me a couple of Tylenol, and a red drink. I immediately swallow both, and begin to choke on the drink. It was alcoholic. "Bloody Maries will help every time." She smiled at me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hmm. Brush your teeth, and meet me in my bedroom. I still feel a little robbed from last night, and intend to get mine from you." She grinned at me and headed down the hallway, leaving me with one question...

What happened last night?

* * *

What happened last night?

I try to go over everything I can remember. I went to the strip club with some friends. Had a couple of private dances, one from my sister, that ended up really weird. A sister that I hadn't seen in almost a year, after she stormed out of our very religious parents house. We then came back to Geo's place, where I rode with Dixie and Amber. They convinced me to have a few drinks, and smoke some weed... Then everything gets really fuzzy. I vaguely recall some dancing, and then waking up with three naked women...

What the hell happened last night? I wonder again.

"I'm waiting." I hear Amber yell from down the hallway. I suddenly remember the look in Amber's eyes as she'd walked away from me, and quickly find the bathroom. I could still taste my morning breath, and I dug around for an available toothbrush, and luckily found one still in the wrapper. I brushed my teeth as thoroughly as I could, then began looking for Amber's room.

I finally find her in the second to last room, and my jaw about hits the floor as I walk in. She is lying on her side, wearing a see-through negligee, and fishnet stalkings. Her red hair flowed down aver her shoulders, and a small smile played on her face. I could just make out her nipple piercings under her top. If ever there was a more alluring woman, I had never seen her.

"Umm, hi!" I curse myself for my shyness. As far as I can remember, I am still a virgin... At least, I think I am.

Amber laughs lightly, but somehow I can't take offense at it. "Suddenly shy again?"

"I hope I'm not being to rude, but... Umm... What happened last night?"

"What...? You don't remember?" She searches my face, and must be able to sense I am telling the truth. "Wow, and I thought I had made a bigger impression on you." She frowns slightly, but the frown turns into a sly grin only a moment later. "Come, sit by me, and I will show you."

I awkwardly walk over to her bed, and sit where she indicated. The movement causes me to realize that I have a raging boner, that isn't missed by either of us. Amber just smiles bigger, as she wraps her arms around me from behind, and begins to nibble on my neck. She works her way up to my ears, then whispers, "Geo and Dixie are out shopping right now. Will they ever be surprised when they get back. Until then, we have the place to ourselves." She finishes with a nip at my earlobe.

She grabs my hand, and places it on her slender thigh. Her fishnet stalkings rub under my hand as I begin to move it up and down her leg. I feel oddly exposed, with Amber behind me. Her hand lightly touches my chin, and gently turns my to face her. Our lips meet in a slow tender kiss that somehow seems at odds with how I felt she normally is.

Our tongues mingle, and I snake my arm around her, and pull her into my lap. "Mmm, you're strong," she murmurs when she takes a breath. I rather doubt this, as she is so light, but my mind is distracted as she goes back to kissing me. Her arms wind around my neck, and her kisses become more passionate, more urgent. I allow my right hand to drop down her back, and begin caressing her behind. She moans softly in my throat, then breaks the kiss. "Let's get you out of these clothes." Without waiting for me to agree, she begins tugging at my shirt, and I gladly oblige. Just as I get it off, she is already pulling at my pants. I then begin to undress her, her stalkings looking like nothing more than wound up thread on the floor. Her negligee soon follows, and I am staring at a vision from my most erotic dreams. Her small, pierced breasts, pail flat stomach, a small patch of red pubic hair, and I can already see that her pussy is wet.

"Yum, somehow that looks even bigger this morning." I realize that she was looking at me just as much as I was admiring her. I look down at my fully inflated cock, and can only smile at the compliment. She licks her lips hungrily, staring at my member, then looks up at me, saying "Lay back, cutie. I want to taste that meat."

I happily oblige, a groan as I feel her soft red lips touch the tip of my penis. This must be what heaven feels like, I think, as her mouth surrounds my cock, and I can feel her tongue swirling around the head. Feeling like I owe her at least a little for the pleasure she is giving me, I ask her to bring her body around, so that I can return the favor.

As quick as that, I have her pussy smothering my mouth. A vague memory guides me as I begin to lick her lips, sucking gently, then swirling my tongue up to her clit ring. She moans around my cock adding extra sensations, and I begin to flick the piercing with the tip of my tongue. It only takes a few seconds of this before she starts bucking and screaming, "Oh, gawd, yes! Keep that up. Lick it just like you did last night! Oh, fuck, I'm about to... To... CUM!" Suddenly my mouth was filled with fluid that tasted great. This woman was a squirter! She kept twitching on top of me, her hand having a kung-fu grip on my cock, for a few moments, then spun around. "I want that beast in me, NOW!" Again, without waiting for an answer, she reached back, positioned my cock, and slam herself back on it, impaling herself in one motion. The action must have triggered another orgasm, as she sat there motionless on me, except for her pussy milking my cock, and her eyes fluttering.

Recovery, she growled with an animalistic lust, and bit her bottom lip as she began to slowly rock back and forth on top of me. I Placed my hands on her hips, and slowly began to move her faster and faster. She began grunting every time she thrust back and I thrust up. I could tell that she was getting close again, so I threw one arm behind her and pulled her chest down to my waiting mouth. I locked her left nipple ring between my teeth, and began to play with it like a dog with a chew toy, tugging back and forth. With one arm behind her back, and the other on her ass, I began to drive into her from below with abandon.

My ears began to ring as she screamed incoherently to another orgasm. She went limp in my arms, and I release her tit from my mouth. I roll us onto our sides, and notice that her eyes are closed, and she is breathing heavily. It only takes me a moment to come to the conclusion that she has passed out.

Feeling foolish, I start to pull out from her, when I feel a hand on my ass, and I see that she has recovered. "Where do you think you are going?" I try to stutter a reply about her being passed out, but she effectively silences me with a kiss. "By the feel of things," she wiggles her ass, "You haven't cum yet." She thinks for a couple moments, then a huge smile makes her eyes sparkle. "I have never cum like that, so often. I think you deserve a special treat." In her usual style, she jumps out of bed, before I can say anything, and pulls a couple somethings from her nightstand. A vibrator and lube.

Suddenly having nightmares about what she intends, I start backing away, only to be stopped by her light touch on my arm. "Relax, this is for me."

She hands me the lubricant, and gets up on all fours. "Now make sure you put plenty of that on my asshole, and that wonderful cock of yours." She reaches between her legs and puts the vibrator in her pussy, moaning as she slides it in and out. My cock had gone somewhat flaccid at the thought of what she might intend, but watching her now, it is brought back to full attention, even hurting a little at how hard it gets.

I quickly apply some lube to my cock, then put some on two of my fingers, and begin to rub her asshole. She moans again as I do this, and I slip first one, then two fingers into her. I am only able to make it to the first knuckles, so I pull them out, and add more lube. Now I can work both fingers in, and soon I am pumping her ass with my fingers. "Ok, I think I should be good. Take it slow, just in case."

I jumped onto my knees behind her, and she giggled at my enthusiasm. Placing the tip of my throbbing cock as the entrance to her sphincter, and slowly pressed forward. Only to end up sliding up her butt crack. I aimed again, and this time forced my cock down a little, and was rewarded with the feeling of her bung hole slipping around the head of my dick.

"Oh, gawd, that's big. Hold it right there, as I get used to it." I held as still as I could, and after a moment, she began to slowly rock back and forth. Every time she moved back she took a little more of me deeper into her nether region. The feeling of her sphincter as it slowly slid up and down my cock was indescribable. She switched on the vibrator, and the sensations increased tenfold as her ass clamped down on me, and I felt the sliding vibrations through her rectum. "Okay, you should be good now. Fuck me, and fuck me hard."

I started pumping, still taking it slow, afraid of hurting her. I also knew I wasn't going to last long. I couldn't figure out how I had lasted even this long.

"I said, fuck me HARD!" Amber's demand brought me back to reality, and taking her request, began thrusting as hard as I could. Sweat began to bead on my back, and we were both moaning and grunting like a pair of wild animals. My hands were on her hips to steady myself, and provide something to grab as I repeatedly pounded into this petite redhead. She collapsed forward onto her pillows, and began moving the vibrator with enough force, I was afraid she was going to start a fire. For that matter, there was a fire burning in my balls, and I screamed, "I'm c-c-c-cumming!" as I shot my load deep into her bowels. This must have trigger another orgasm in her, as he ass clamped down hard on my cock, and even pulled me with her as she fell to her side and began twitching. Her convulsions felt great on my now overly sensitive cock, causing me to twitch also, which only prolonged her own orgasm.

Finally, her asshole loosened its grip, and nearly spit me out.

"Now that is one of the hottest things I think I have ever seen!" a voice says, and I look up to see Geo and Dixie standing in the doorway. Geo's hand is under her white skirt, panties pulled to the side, and is furiously fingering herself. Dixie's hand is down her shorts, and by the glazed look in her eyes, and movements of her arm, she is doing the same thing.

Suddenly embarrassed, I quickly grab one of Amber's blankets to cover myself. "Geo! Dixie! I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come back!"

"Of course you didn't, little brother! You two were making enough noise to wake the dead, three counties over." Geo smiled at me wickedly, before continuing. "Hurry and put that monster cock away. Ron needs your help bringing in stuff."

I was shocked to hear my sister talk like this. Sure, she was a stripper, and drank and did drugs, but after the puritanical raising of our parents, I was really surprised that she would talk to her little brother like that. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised, considering I had just seen her masturbating in front of me.

I quickly got dressed (trying to cover myself as both Geo and Dixie watched), and was surprised to hear Amber snoring on the bed. That last orgasm must have been a doozey!

I followed Dixie outside (vivid lewd thoughts of licking her pussy, and fucking her going my mind), and met Ron... Dixie's boyfriend.

"Glad you're here," he greeted me with a firm handshake. He stood a little taller than me, was built like a brick shithouse. He had a military cut to his brown, almost black, hair. "I couldn't move this stuff on my own. I understand you're Geo's little brother?"

"Umm, yea," I reply lamely. This guy was intimidating.

I soon found out that what the two women had purchased were a futon bedroom set, and bedding. The bedding didn't seem like the girly stuff I had seen in the room I'd woken up in, or Amber's room, So I assumed it was for their fourth bedroom. I figured Ron was moving in, the lucky bastard.

I was a little disconcerted to find Dixie constantly shadowing us, never giving me and Ron a moment alone. Not that I wanted to be alone with the man, but the way she seemed so nervous, had me wondering. At one point, Geo came outside and pulled Dixie aside to talk to her. They both pointed at me and started giggling. My face must have gone red.

"Women! Never can figure them out," Ron said right next to me. I was startled, not realizing he was there. We were carrying in the last of the stuff, and as soon as we were inside, he turned and stopped me. "Spill the beans. Why is my girlfriend acting so odd?"

"I-I dunno," I stutter. "I don't remember very much from last night." I told him honestly, and seeing the doubt in his eyes, I decided to embellish the truth. "I just remember having a few drinks, then woke up in bed with Amber this morning." I think for a second, before asking, "She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

Ron guffawed, before answering. "By the sounds of things when we pulled up, your it!"

Ron and I began setting up the spare bedroom, when Ron made an odd comment. "You're a braver man than me." I could only assume he meant sleeping with Amber, and began to get angry.

"So, what do you think?" My sister and the other two women came into the room, distracting me.

"Think about what?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"About your new room, cutie," Amber replies with her now familiar affectation for me.

"My new..." I trail off as what Ron said now makes a different kind of sense. "But I can't live here. I live at home!" I regret the foolish words as soon as they are out of my mouth.

"You don't want to live here?" Geo asks, hurt evident in her liquid eyes. "How could I as your responsible older sister, possibly allow you to go back to that religious monastery, our parents created?"

Responsible? I wonder, remembering how my sister had gotten an underage kid drunk, and used drugs last night. I keep my mouth shut though, and look to Amber. If I moved in here, I would be closer to this sexy redhead, but who knows what would even happen. Perhaps what had happened a little bit ago was only a fluke, and would never happen again. I would also be under my sister's thumb. I had no idea what that might be like.

On the other hand, my eyes were open now to a whole new world, that I had never suspected existed while living with my parents.

There was just one problem...

"I can't afford to pay rent. I don't have a job." My head droops as I realize just how much I really want to move in.

"We got you covered there," Amber pipes in, grabbing my arm, and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Ron here is one of the bouncers at our club. He can get you hired there."

"But I'm not strong or big enough to be a bouncer." I protest.

"Maybe not as big, yet, but that can be worked on. I saw how you moved that furniture around, and you are stronger than you look." Ron told me.

Four sets of eyes stared at me, and I knew my decision had already been made. "I'll do it!" I said, a huge grin splitting my face.

Amber gave me a big hug, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. Even my sister gave me more than a strictly sisterly kiss. Dixie only shook my hand, but she gave me a wink that I was glad Ron couldn't see. Ron shook my hand also, and informed me that I started work tomorrow night, but to spend tonight getting moved in.

"This calls for drinks!" My sister yells, and disappears into the kitchen. She returns shortly with drinks on a tray. "Ron, this one is yours, non-alcoholic since you have to work tonight, John, this one is yours. There is a little less alcohol. Hopefully you will remember tonight," she adds the last part with a wink and a smile.

Amber had to work too which was dissappointing.

I called my parents to let them know I was moving out, and they yelled and screamed, but in the end, all I had to do was hang up. I was 18, and graduated from Highschool. There was nothing they could do.

Something odd started to happen though, while I was on the phone. I started to get hard. Not only that, but achingly hard.

Amber must have noticed, because as soon as I hung up, she took me to the shower, where we fuck again. This time I was prepared for when she had her orgasm, and supported her till she recovered. Even after I left my load circling the drain, I was still hard. What was going on?

Amber gave me a kiss as she left for work with Ron.

I couldn't hide the hard on under the towel, as I stepped out of the bathroom, and my sister saw it. She only smirked and winked, before I made it to my new room.

My clothes were gone.

I frantically began searching for them in the still cluttered room, even losing my towel in the process.

"Very nice, bum, little brother. Are you trying to find your virginity?"

I spun around, my throbbing cock leading the way, to face my sister. I tried to hide it, but it was no use. "I can't find my clothes!"

"Of course not. I threw them in the washer. You've been wearing them for two days now, and they needed some cleaning. Tomorrow we will get you some new clothes, and after a few days when our parents calm down, we will get your clothes from home."

"Well, what am I supposed to wear in the meantime?" I demand angrily.

"The towel works, or you can wear what you have on now. I don't mind either way."

Something in her tone made me feel really defiant. "Oh, yeah?" I ask, arching an eyebrow, and removing my hands from my crotch. Was it my imagination, or did my sister have an hungry look in her eyes?

"I see Amber didn't seem to take care of that in the shower. Would you like some more help?"

My jaw dropped for a moment. Was my sister propositioning me? Why wasn't I as surprised as I thought I should be? My defiance was still strong, though, so I simply answered, "I doubt you could do any better."

"Oh, yeah?" Before I knew quite what was happening, my sister was kneeling in front of me, my cock slurping in her mouth. At first I was too shocked to do anything, and by the time my wits were returning, I was feeling too good to stop her. She was going at it with real enthusiasm, and soon I had my hand on the back of her head, fucking her mouth. I probably would have cum pretty quick if I hadn't already blown my wad twice today.

"Hey, you two," shouted Dixie from the door. "You started without me!"

Before I knew what was happening, Dixie was naked and on her knees, helping my sister give me one helluva blowjob.

Geo pulled back, and removed her clothes. She stepped up to me, and gave me a kiss that was absolutely NOT a sisterly kiss. I started fondling her c-cup breasts, while Dixie continued licking my cock. I reached my left hand down, and started playing with Geo's pussy, surprised at how wet she already was. I slipped first one, then two, then three fingers into her. Slurping noises filled the room, and the sounds of sex were rampant.

My sister pulled me over to the bed, and lay down on her back, my hand never leaving her pussy, and my cock never leaving Dixie's mouth.

Dixie! "What about your boyfriend?" I asked her.

My cock left her mouth with a 'pop!' as she answered. What you don't tell him, won't hurt him." She then went back to sucking my dick, and I no longer cared.

I looked at my fingers in my sister's pussy, and realized I had slipped a fourth finger in. Geo was mewling and bucking her hips as I thrust my fingers in and out. Soon my thumb followed, then my knuckles, and before I knew what was happening, I was fisting my horney sister. I began to open and close my hand inside her, and she partially propped herself up on her elbows, looking me in the eyes. "Yes, brother! Fuck your slutty sister with your big hand. Make your big sister cum all over your hand. Yes, yes, yes! Ohhhhhhhh!" Her pussy clamped down on my hand, nearly crushing it as she came. Her eyes never left mine the whole time, and seeing the lust and pleasure in them sent me over the top.

"I'm cumming!" I try to warn Dixie, but I'm not sure how much was understandable as I started to blow my load deep into her mouth.

Geo's pussy finally relaxed, and my hand slurped out of her gaping pussy. Dixie got up, and crawled onto the bed next to my sister, and started kissing her. I could see my cum swapping mouths as they kissed.

Looking down, I realized that I was still hard. What is wrong with me tonight? Seeing Dixie bent over, kissing my sister, I get an idea. I owe her for the great blowjob, and here is my chance. Crawling up behind the slim brunette, I position my cock at the entrance to her tunnel, and slowly push myself in an inch. She is super tight, and grips me like a warm velvet glove. I pull out a little bit, and then push in a little further.

Dixie moans into Geo's mouth, and I see that Dixie is playing with my sister's clit. I pick up the pace of, and soon am enveloped completely in Dixie's folds. I stop, just to enjoy the feeling, and feel her milking my cock with her muscles. Geo slides up further on the bed, and Dixie dives into her pussy.

I start pumping again, and get a wild idea into my head, (Well, wild for me, at any rate.). With my left hand, I press Dixie's back down, and with my other, I grab a fistful of her brown hair, and begin to pull. This way, she can still lick Geo. As soon as I do, Dixie begins to scream and buck, and I feel like a cowboy in my first rodeo.

"Lick that pussy, Dixie! No one knows how to eat cunt like you do!" As she talks she locks eyes with me again, and begins licking her lips. "Yeah, right there. Oh, yeah, suck it! Suck it!"

Dixie starts to cum under me, but I barely notice, as I am draw in by the look of purest lust in my sister's eyes. I am mesmerized by their liquid pools, their wanton desire. Before I quite know what I am doing, I shove Dixie aside, and position myself over my sister.

"Do it" she tells me. "Fuck your big sister with your huge cock. Make me cum on that monster pole of yours."

Like a man possessed, my hips thrust forward, but my aim is off, and I bounce off her clit. She moans in unfulfilled desire, and I try again, this time my aim is true. I sink to the hilt in my sister's sweet pussy. She doesn't even blink, but she does moan deep in her throat. I drop my head, and begin to kiss her passionately, thrusting into her as hard and fast as I can.

She breaks away from the kiss, screaming, "Oh, fuck yes! Pump your cock into me, little brother! Make me feel it in my throat. Oh, gawd, that feels... That feels... Oh fuck me!"

I roll us around, pulling my sister on top of me. "Oh, shit that's deep!" she grunts, but only grinds her hips down harder on me. Dixie comes over and starts sucking on my sister's tits, and I grab her ass, and place her pussy over my mouth. A small part of me can't believe that this is really happening, but the rest of my mind screams to shut up and just fuck.

I know I am about to cum, but I can't pull out, and I can't warn my sister to get off, as Dixie grinds her pussy down hard over my mouth. My seed shoots out of me at what feels like nuclear strength. My sister screams out, "Oh, fuck, John. I can feel your cum in my pussy! It feels so hot, oh Shit, it's making me cum! Yes, Keep playing with my clit, Dixie. Ahhhhhhh!"

My sister topples over sideways, and I continue to munch on Dixie's pussy until she cums all over my face and falls to the side too.

I realize I am still hard, and only then does it occur to me that my sister must have drugged me with Viagra, or something, to keep my hard like this. At first I am angry that she would do something like that to me, but as I watch her trying to recover, my cum leaking from her pussy, another idea occurs to me.

I quickly run out of the room, returning a moment later with a bottle in my hand. Squeezing out some of the lube, I put it on my cock, and begin to rub it on my sister's anus. She wanted me to be hard, she was going to get it hard. She doesn't even budge as I continue to poke at her butt with the head of my dick.

I put some more lube on, and then position myself at her brown hole. Slowly I slide in, and feel the 'pop' of her sphincter pass the head of my cock. Now her eyes fly open as she realizes what I am doing. "No John! Not back there! I've never let anyone do that!" I lock her in place with my arms, as I very slowly begin to press in. "Owe, owe, owe, John, you're too big. Take it out, PLEASE!"

"What did you put in my drink?" I ask her, enjoying seeing her eyes go large. "What did you drug me with, big sister?"

"Vi-Viagra," she pants, and I stop moving. She breathes a sigh of reliefe, but I don't pull out. I am about two inches in at this point.

"Why?"

She shakes her head, 'no', and I press in another inch. "Okay, okay! I wanted you hard all night so we could fuck as much as possible! It felt so good last night, I just had to have more." I stop moving.

"Last night?"

"Yes! Last night I took your virginity, though I didn't know you were a virgin. We all fucked you, and it felt great!"

By now her sphincter had loosened up a little as she relaxed, and was even milking the three inches I had in her.

"So you figured if you could keep me hard, then you could enjoy me even more?" When she nodded that this was so, I pulled out about an inch, and she sighed quietly. "You took my virginity last night, sister, and tonight I take your anal virginity. I suddenly thrust a couple inches in. Geo screamed. I was now halfway in, and loving how tight my sister's ass was. I held still for a couple more moments, then backed off one inch, only to go two more back in, more slowly this time. I kept this up until I was buried in my sister's ass, as she lay on her side. As soon as I was all the way in, I held perfectly still. Geo was panting lightly, and I saw that Dixie was lightly rubbing her clit to our spectacle. Now, sister, if you had asked me, things would have gone better. Because you didn't, I'm going to use what you created, and fuck your ass hard!" I slapped her ass, and started pumping in and out, picking up the pace as I went.

At first pain registered on her face, but it began to transform into something else. She began to moan, and even tried to grab my hips to move me faster, but the angle was too awkward for her. As she lay on her side, I grabbed one leg, and brought it around to my other side, rolling her onto her back. The look of lust was back, and I began to pound into her harder. I couldn't go as deep in this position, however, and soon came up with a solution.

Slipping my arms under her shoulders, she thought I was going for a kiss, and began madly making out with me. I pulled back hard, and she landed on top of me, smashing both our noses in the process, but also driving me deeper into her ass. Grabbing her hair, I pulled her head back, and latched on to her melon sized tits, her nipples hard in my mouth. Her hand snaked down between our bodies, and I could tell she was fingering herself. This turned me on more than I already was, and I began to pump harder.

Something warm and wet started playing with my balls, and I realized that Dixie had joined into the fun.

"Holly shit! I never knew it could feel this good! Every inch of my body is tingling. Oh, I love it little brother! I love the feeling of your cock in my ass, your mouth on my tits, and everything else! I love it little brother, and I love you, John. Oh, don't stop, please don't stop!" Her words began to have an effect on me, and I knew I was getting close, yet again. "Yes, more! Oh, I feel it! Holly shit that gets big when you cum. I can feel your seed flooding my ass. I love it!" Geo grabbed my head, and yanked it up for the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Our tongues fought with one another, and yet made love in their own way, as our bodies slapped against each other. Every inch of my body felt that kiss, from my curled up toes, to every hair on my head.

Finally we both needed air, and we broke the kiss. I realized that the sensations on my as yet still hard cock had changed. No longer did I feel the tight softness of my sister's ass, but instead, an odd cold wet roughness. Looking around my sister, I saw Dixie had a cleaning clothe in hand, and was cleaning my dick.

I just lay back, too exhausted to do anything else. My sister, rolled off me, and almost seemed to be in la la land, as she kept murmuring, "I love it brother. I love you."

The bed shifted, and I saw that Dixie was getting ready to mount me. I felt like a piece of meat, but was too tired to stop her. I fell asleep about her third orgasm, and my second.

That's how Ron and Amber found us (Geo lying naked next to me, and Dixie still riding my cock) when they arrived home early. Apparently the power had gone out in that section of town, so everyone was sent home early.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" A loud roar woke me from my stupor. Sitting bolt upright, I ended up throwing Dixie off of me. It only takes my fog filled mind a few moments to analyze the scene we were caught in. My sister was still lying next to me, naked, and Dixie had been on top of me, still enjoying my drug enhanced hardon. This was how Ron, Dixie's boyfriend, and Amber found us. Amber didn't seem to mind so much, but Ron's face was an angry red color.

"Huh, wha--?" I can only manage to mumble stupidly.

"Ron, no!" Dixie yells as she runs to Ron. "We drugged him, and he doesn't realize what was happening. It is my fault, not his!"

Ron glares down at her for a moment, trying to understand, before turning to me, "Is this true?"

I mumble something incoherently, unable to form a full sentence. I can see that Dixie is trying to protect me, but can't seem to think very clearly. I do notice that my erection has finally started to deflate, and somehow find this funny enough to start laughing and pointing at it.

"Nevermind, I can see for myself." He grabs Dixie by the arm and hauls her from the room. "We need to talk."

Somehow Geo remains oblivious to everything.

Amber walks to the side of the bed, and lightly touches her lips to mine. The touch is like a lightning bolt, restarting my mind, and bringing me fully awake. My arms reach up to surround this delicious redhead, but she scampers away nimbly. "Not tonight, cutie. Looks like you've had enough fun. Sleep, and tomorrow we'll go shopping." She cocks her head, listening to the room next door. "Looks like Dixie has everything under control."

The sounds of loud moaning could be heard through the too thin walls. Despite everything, my cock still decided it was time to sleep, so with a final kiss, Amber left to sleep in her room.

I don't remember having any dreams that night, but did wake to a very pleasant feeling at my crotch. Slowly opening my sleep filled eyes, I am able to make out a strawberry-blonde blob bobbing up and down. I moan as I hear her slurping on my cock.

"Shhh, everyone is still sleeping. Try not to wake them," Geo whispers. She immediately goes back to her even noisier sucking. I reach down and begin running my fingers through her hair, and she looks up at me, smiling. "Now that you're awake, I want this in me. Not my ass though! It is still sore from yesterday."

I just nod, and smile as she begins to lick her way up my body. When she reaches my face, our lips meet and she lightly touches her tongue to my lips. I quickly suck her tongue into my mouth, and begin kissing my sister with abandon. I feel her hand snake down between our bodies, grabbing hold of my turgid member, and positioning me for her wonderful tunnel. Thrusting up with my hips at the same time she presses back, I am buried to the hilt immediately. We both let out a moan, thankfully muffled by our kissing.

I wrap my right arm around her waist, while my left hand moves around to the back of her head, pulling her into me for a deeper kiss. She begins to rock her hips, slowly pulling forward, then thrusting back, hard, grunting with each bottoming out.

After everything that happened the night before, I am nowhere near cumming, and just let her do the work. I break off the kiss, and begin to trail kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, collarbone, and finally to her breasts. I latch onto her right nipple, and try to suck her hole breast into my mouth.

My sister's pace increases, and I switch tits so that I can use my left hand on her breast. I begin pinching her nipple, while simultaneously sucking and nibbling her left breast. I suck in my gut, and lift my hips allowing me to go slightly deeper into her.

I can feel her getting wetter as we fuck, and find it odd that she isn't being her normal potty mouth, until I remember her wanting to stay quite. As she nears her orgasm, though, I start to hear her mumbling. At first it is incoherent, but grows as she picks up the pace. "Yeah, right there. Keep it up, right there. Oh, fuck, that feels good on my nipples. Keep sucking brother, you're gonna make sister cum, HARD!" AS she says this, her hand shoves me hard into her breast, and her whole body begins to convulse. I grab her hips with both hands, and begin rocking her forcefully. I am close to my own.

I release her tit and fall back, as I concentrate on moving her, and thrusting up. After only a few seconds of this, I let my load loose deep inside her, and completely lay still, except for occasional convulses of my own as my sister's orgasm continued through my own.

Finally coming down from her own orgasm, Geo kisses me tenderly. "Good morning, John." Her green eyes sparkle, and I can only smile in return.

We take a shower together, enjoying washing each other, and each other's company, but otherwise nothing happens. As we exit the shower, we run into Ron, and last night comes flooding back to me. He only gives us a queer look as he starts heading out, stopping only to tell me that I begin work tonight, and NOT to be late. I am surprised that I still have a job, and wonder just what Dixie had told him.

I get dressed quicker than Geo does, and begin making breakfast. My sister joins me, wearing a navy blue summer dress that looks stunning on her. "This is still your favorite color, right?" She asks, and I am surprised that she remembers after so long. I just smile and kiss her in response. Geo starts to make coffee (another substance banned in our puritanical parents home). Finding everything I need to make French toast, I get to work.

"Coffee ready yet?" Dixie asks, walking into the kitchen wearing only a pink spaghetti strap top, no bra, and matching panties. The panties had a Hello Kitty on them.

"Just about ready," Geo says, and I dish her up a plate of French Toast. Her eyes open wide in surprise, and she gives me a quick peck as she takes the plate, and sits at the small table to eat.

"Mmm, do I smell French Toast?" Amber asks. Her hair is a mess, and she must have taken off all her makeup from the night before, but right now I have never seen her more beautiful. She too gives me a quick peck as she takes her plate, and I playfully smack her bottom as she walks away. Geo and I are the last to sit at the table.

She pours a cup of coffee for me, and even prepares it. I have never have never had it before, and find the bitter taste unpleasant, but add more sugar till it agrees with me. A thought occurs to me, and I have to ask, "You didn't drug this too, did you?"

The girls laugh, but I am being serious. "No, little brother, I didn't drug it... This time," she smiles as she emphasizes the last two words.

After breakfast Amber and Dixie start getting ready for the day, and my sister asks what I want to do.

"Well, I need more clothes, and I really should get my stuff from mom and dad's. I don't want to face them, especially not after what we've done, but it needs to happen."

"You're not going to tell them, are you?" Geo asks, alarm showing in her eyes.

"No. I don't think I could."

"Are you ashamed of what we've done?" She asks, now concerned.

"No," I say again. "What we did, the drugs, and even the sex, felt too good, too right, to be wrong. I love you, Geo, and always have. It was never sexual till I found you at the strip club, but I don't regret any of it."

"You love me, John?" She asks, and I can only nod. She pulls me into a huge hug, whispering, "I love you, too."

"Okay, you two. If you keep that up, we'll never get out of here today." Amber says as she enters the kitchen.

We break the hug, and all pile back into their car. Dixie is driving this time, and she turns to me, asking, "Where to?"

"My house. Might as well get this over with as quick as possible." Geo gives directions and all too soon, we arrive. Even though I was here only a few nights before, the house has somehow changed. As if I am seeing it for the first time, it looks too white, too clean. As if the merest speck of dust should be too afraid to think of entering it. Right then, I felt like that dust.

"We'll come with you," Amber said, taking my hand. I only nod, and lead the way up to the door.

It is locked, but I pull out me key and walk in, three beautiful women behind me.

"John? Is that you?" I hear my mother calling from down the hall.

"Yes, mom. We just came to get my stuff."

"We?" She asks as she enters the front room, and stops as she sees her daughter. "Oh. And, umm, who are these two?" She asks, not speaking or even looking at Geo again.

"Hello to you too, mother," Geo says, but is ignored.

I don't want to introduce them as strippers that I met a couple nights ago, so I think a second before answering. "This is Amber, my girlfriend, and Dixie is a friend of ours."

"Girlfriend? Aren't you a little young to be dating, young man?" My dad enters the room. It is apparent that I get my height from him. Sudden images of spankings as a child, and other punishments enter my head at seeing him, but I push them away.

"No, dad. I am 18 and more than capable of making my own decisions."

"Well, I see your slut sister has had an effect on you. All your stuff is in a box in the garage. I don't want your evil filth in our proper home."

I am left speechless at the way he treated us, and barely yell as he walks away, "You don't have a fucking clue about the real world, Lester!" My mom nearly faints. I have never sworn, or called my parents by their first names before. Somehow it seems oddly freeing.

My father comes storming back into the room, fist raised and connects with my jaw. I take the blow, my ears ringing, but don't strike back. I know what to say. "Here, Lester, have my other cheek," the scripture reference strikes him like I knew it would, and he backs away from me in horror at his own violence.

We start loading my few meager belongings into the car, and Amber pulls me aside.

"Did you mean what you said about me being your girlfriend?"

I am not sure how she feels about it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to say, and it just seemed right."

"I'll be honest," she tells me, her blue eyes willing me to believe, "At first I didn't like it. I have had many boyfriends, but they all had a problem with what I do. Oh, they claim they don't at first, but they show their jealousy soon enough." She paused searching my eyes for something. "After the way you dealt with your dad... Well, I am willing to give you a chance." She silenced anything I might have said with a kiss.

I couldn't believe it. I had a girlfriend, maybe not my first ever, but definitely the hottest.

"Hey, if you two are done over there, we can go." My sister yelled from the car.

"Don't tell the others, yet." Amber whispered, then ran for the car.

I get in the back seat with Amber, and she grabs my hand, squeezing it tight.

The next stop is to buy some new clothes, despite my protests that I didn't have enough money for them yet.

"Relax, will ya?" Geo said with exasperation. "You have a girlfriend now, you need to look the part!" She winks at me, and at first I am confused. I hadn't told her, so how did she know. Then I remember my comment to our parents, and realize she is teasing me.

Nothing much happened while shopping, except a small incident where Both Amber and Geo tried to enter the changing room with me, and had to be ushered out of the store.

We unloaded everything from the car when we got home, and I jumped in the shower to wash away my sweat. The curtain flew back as I was washing my face to the sound of giggling. I couldn't tell who it was because of the soap in my ears, but didn't care a moment later when I felt a hand on my cock. The curtain closed a moment later, and I quickly rinsed off my face and head. I was greeted by the wonderful sight of Amber, naked, blue eyes looking into mine, and a smile painted across her beautiful face.

"Well, hello," I say, smiling back.

"We work together, tonight, so I thought I would join you. Hope you don't mind. Well, actually, I can feel that you don't." She said as she squeezed my hardened cock. She dropped to her knees in the tub, and kissed the head of my penis, before enveloping it in were warm wet mouth. I quickly re-aimed the nozzle, and then had to grab the walls and lock me knees. Over the last couple days I've had some good blowjobs, but this one far outstripped the others by far!

"I'm about to cum," I say, trying to warn her. She immediately stopped, to my disappointment.

"Not yet, cutie." She says, gripping the base of my cock, making sure I don't. She stands up, and places one foot on the side of the tub, then winks and me, and beckons me to her.

Due to our height difference, I have to squat down a bit. I position my cock at her wonderful entrance, and slowly slide into heaven. Her pussy grips me, and begins to massage my penis in ways I never knew were possible. Despite the awkward position, I am soon emptying my load into her, grabbing at the walls just to stay on my feet.

Once I fully recover, I realize that she hasn't cum yet. I look at her pussy, with my cum dripping out of it, and am loathe to taste it.

She must have known what I was thinking. "Don't worry about it, Cutie. This one was strictly for you. If you behave tonight, you can have your chance to return the favor."

I quickly kiss her, in thanks, but she wastes no time in getting out and dried off.

Amber, Dixie, and I arrive to the club about 15 minutes early, and Ron greets me at the door, telling me I have some paperwork to fill out, before he shows me the ropes. I am worried about what he refers to as "the ropes," but I put on a big smile, and follow him into an office.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got that massive bruise on your jaw?" I am asked as soon as we step into the office. Until this point I had completely forgotten about the punch my dad gave me, with everything that happened with Amber.

"A small altercation. Easily resolved." I say, simply.

"You're not the type to start fights, are you? Because if you are, you can walk out that door right now. I need someone to stop them, not look for them." Ron says. I am still not certain how to deal with this bigger man, after he caught me with his girlfriend last night, but he seems to be acting decent enough.

I didn't start it, and I tried to avoid it. In the end, I stopped it." Entirely true, even if all the facts weren't there.

He grunted, then handed me a stack of forms to fill out, and began telling me the rules. They were pretty simple. No screwing the girls on the property, but what happens off property was my business. If I see a fight break out, stop it by the least amount of force necessary to get the job done. No drinking while working, and the girl's safety comes first.

I quickly sign the agreements, including one about no photography, then get handed a shirt, and told to change. I put on the shirt, with the clubs logo, and notice that it fits tight to my arms and chest. It makes me look buffer than I am, but I don't complain.

The night starts out pretty smooth, and I sit back watching the customer's but also enjoying the dancers. Dixie waved me over to the bar, and asked, "Everything okay, between you and him? Did he say anything?" I shook my head no, and she sighed in relief.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Only that I must have been drugged too, because I don't know how we ended up like that. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want him fighting you either."

"I'm sorry you had to do that, but thank you... For everything last night," I say with a wink.

Dixie actually blushes, before replying. "He wants me to move out. He think that your sister and Amber are a bad influence on me."

"Do you want to?" I don't want her to, and not only because of the sex. She seems like a sweet enough girl, if I didn't just get a girlfriend today, I might consider her. Well, if not for her boyfriend, that is.

"No. I'm not going to. He can say what he wants, but he doesn't own me."

I smile, and am pleased by her return smile, when I notice Ron watching us. "I'd better get back to work," I state before taking my position by the door.

Amber gets up to dance, and I am once again mesmerized by the way she moves. Her piercing flash in the multicolored lights as she swivels and moves her body to the fast paced music. Once again, I start to get hard, just watching this beauty.

"Let me see you finger yourself, slut!" Someone yells from the crowd, and I feel my anger rise. No one talks about Amber that way! I scan the customers, looking, and find him just as he yells, "Come on, Lemme see that loose fuckhole of yours!" I look up to see if Ron is going to take care of this customer, and he is just looking at me, waiting to see what I do. I look to Amber, and she just keeps smiling, as she dances, ignoring the vulgar customer.

I replay the rules in my head, and realize that there isn't much I can do, besides talk to the customer. He hasn't technically broken any rules... Yet.

I walk up, and whisper to the man, "Sir, you may enjoy the show, but your words are offending some of our other customers. Please be polite to the ladies, or I will have to ask you to leave."

"Ladies? What ladies? The man demands. "All I see are a bunch of sluts. Tell me, how much is it to fuck that one up there? The redhead with all the slutty piercings?"

I am keeping my anger in check, but just barely. "I'll tell you what, sir. Come with me, and we can discuss it. We can't talk about such things here on the property."

He quickly jumps up, and follows me outside. "Good, now that we are no longer in there, let me tell you that you are no longer welcome here, and don't ever come back." I leave him sputtering on the curb as i walk back in. I inform the bouncer at the door that that man isn't welcome anymore, and he just smiles and nods.

"Ron wants to see you in his office," Dixie tells me as I get back to the main lobby.

Wondering what rule I broke, I head up the stair to Ron's office. He bids me to enter as I knock on the door. "Please, have a seat," he says in a calm tone. "We are just waiting on one more." Shortly after, the man I had just escorted out steps into the office. "John, I would like you to meet Mr. Cavettelli. Mr. Cavettelli is the owner of this fine establishment."

I immediately turn beet red. I had just kicked the owner out of his own club. So much for my job!

"Sir," Ron said, "Will you please tell us what happened?"

"I was being vulgar and rude, and this young man with the massive bruise on his face came and convinced me to step outside. He did it in an artful, if deceitful way, but he got the job accomplished with minimal disruption." Mr. Cavettelli said.

"Well, John. Do you have anything to add?" I just shook my head, not understanding what was going on. "You passed a test tonight, John. I had to be sure you could be trusted, and after the way Amber talked about you last night, I knew she was the one to test you with. Congratulations. You get to keep your job."

After shaking both Ron's and Mr. Cavettelli's hands, I left the office in a daze. No wonder no one was willing to help me. They all knew who the man was!

Still in a daze, I took up my position at the door to this lobby, only to be told Amber wanted to see me. She was in the dressing room, and one of the perks of being a bouncer was being allowed into that room.

As soon as I stepped in Amber flung her arms around me, and planted a massive kiss on my lips. As soon as I could breathe again, I asked what that was for.

"You didn't get jealous, and you handled yourself like a gentleman."

"I guess that makes us official, then?" I ask.

"Yes, but let me tell the other girls tonight. A private session was requested for me, so I have to go, but we will talk more later!" Her eyes sparkle as she gives me another quick peck, then left the changing room. Remembering my private dance with her, I wanted to go and stop her, but after the way she just acted I realized the mistake that would be. Besides, in the end she would be going home with me.

Around 2 in the morning the club closed down, and the strippers gave each bouncer a portion of their tips. Seeing what the girls had pulled in, and how meager my portion was, I still walked away with a couple hundred.

Ron followed us home, which I didn't like, but couldn't really stop him, considering Dixie was his girlfriend. As we pulled up, Amber told me to go ahead, she had something in the trunk she needed to get. The lights were off as I opened the door, and I figured my sister must be asleep.

I flipped on the lights, and Geo popped out from the hallway screaming "Surprise!" The yell was repeated behind me from Dixie and Amber.

"What is this?" I ask, confused.

"You made it through the night, silly!" Geo says, walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

I try to protest that it really wasn't that hard, but the girls aren't having any of it. Amber brings a cake up from the car, while Dixie mixed drinks. Ron stated that he refused to have any drinks made my Geo, and I agreed, much to her discomfiture.

The liquor poured freely, and even the weed came out, and soon we were all loosened up. I was sitting on the couch with Amber, Dixie and Ron sat on another couch, and Geo was sitting in a lovesack, eyeing Amber and me.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Geo suddenly yells, and I groan. I don't know where this is going, but I am also curious. "I'll go first. Truth"

Before any of us can think of anything, Ron asks, "Did you really fuck your own brother?"

Geo looks at me for a second, before replying, "Yes. And given the chance, I will again."

"That's sick and perverted, but whatever. It's your life." He thought for a moment, then said "Dare."

Dixie piped up, "Do a strip dance for us!" This was the last thing I wanted to see, so I just looked away as the music started. When it finally finished, I looked back, and noticed something I almost laughed about. Despite Ron's muscled bulk, his penis was rather small compared to mine. No wonder Dixie was so tight.

Dixie then said, "Dare."

"Suck Ron's cock, since he is already naked" Amber said beside me, then turned to me, smiling and grabbing my crotch, she began to rub.

Without hesitation, Dixie dropped onto her knees, and began giving a very noisy blowjob to Ron. By the look on his face, he was in heaven.

Amber's hand was now inside my zipper, and playing with my cock through my underwear. I had my arm around her, and began playing with her right breast through her shirt.

"Ok, that's enough," Dixie said, and I again had to hide a smile at Ron's frustration. "What do you want to do, Amber?"

"Truth," she said, to my disappointment.

"What is really going on with you and my brother?" Geo asked.

I was glad that she was asked that question, as Amber had been the one to want to tell them. "He is my boyfriend," She said, matter-of-factly. Then turned and kissed me deep and hard, our tongues mingling for a couple minutes before returning to reality. "Your turn, Geo." I said.

"Dare," she said, looking me in the eyes, her green eyes fierce.

"Give your brother a lapdance," Amber said, to my surprise. Geo hopped up, and put on some slow music.

"Are you sure," I whispered to Amber?

"Relax, the jealousy thing goes both ways." She winked, then got out of the way as Geo walked in a sultry manner up to me.

I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were already hard through her blue summer dress. Her eyes remained locked on mine, as her hips swayed, and her body undulated. She pulled first one strap, then the other off her shoulder, then slipped her arms out, all the while keeping the top of the dress in place. Still keeping her eyes locked on mine, she sat in my lap, and pulled my face towards her covered breasts. I would have to say that of all the women, I like Geo's breasts the most. I like Ambers piercings and think she is the most beautiful, and Dixie's pussy.

Geo rubs her breasts in my face for a second, and I quickly catch her dress in my teeth. When she pulls away, her dress is pulled down a bit, revealing he c-cup tits. "Naughty boy!" She chides, not angrily, and gets up from my lap. She pulls the dress the rest of the way off, and now she is only wearing a red thong. Our eye contact is only broken when she kicks the dress at Amber. Geo sits back in my lap, and guides my hands to her back. Her hips start to gyrate, grinding her thinly covered pussy against my crotch. She leans forward, putting her breasts in my face, but just out of reach, teasing me. I can feel her hot breath on my ear, and she asks, "Do you love her?"

It takes me a second to realize what she is asking. I whisper back the simple truth. "I love you. You are my sister, and I will always love you."

This must have been the right response, as I soon found her left nipple in my mouth, and she began to convulse on top of me in an orgasm. The music ended about the same time her orgasm did, and she just collapsed on the left side of me. Amber came back and sat on my right.

"I don't care if you are brother and sister," Ron spoke up, and I saw that he had Dixie's shirt off, and his hand between her legs. "That was HOT!"

"Thank you," Geo said, still slightly flushed from her orgasm. "What do you want, Amber?"

"What do I want?" Amber asked, a wicked gleam in her blue eyes. "After watching you two, I want this cock in my mouth!" Before I could say or do anything, Amber pulled down my waistband freeing my cock.

"Damn! That thing is huge!" I heard Ron say, and this time I did smile.

Amber bent over and took me in her mouth, repeating her performance and skill from the bathroom, earlier. I watched as Dixie started to give Ron another blowjob, until Geo put her tits back in my face. I started sucking on her right breast, and placed my hand on her panty covered pussy. Moving the fabric aside, I pressed my fingers against her clit, and started rubbing back and forth. I felt a hand join mine, as Amber began to finger Geo while I rubbed.

I felt Amber's mouth leave my cock, but soon felt her positioning herself in my lap. She began to suck on Geo's other breast, as she positioned me, then slowly wrapped me in her nether folds, with a slow deep moan.

"Oh, fuck that feels good," Geo started to moan. "Yes, rub that pussy, suck those tits! Oh, I am so close!" Both Amber's and my hands were soaked as Geo came for us. She flopped back on the couch, with a dreamy smile of her face, as Amber continued to ride me.

The sound of Dixie moaning reached us, and I looked to see that she was on all fours, Ron plowing in behind her.

I realized that Dixie still had her top on, and pulled it off, revealing her a-cup pierced breasts. I immediately latched onto her left nipple ring, and tugged with my teeth, as my right arm snaked around us, and I began driving in as deep as I could in this position. I switched breasts so that I could get a look at me sister, while screwing Amber, and saw that she had two fingers buried deep in her pussy, and one hand squeezing her nipples. Our eyes locked, and she mouthed the words, "I love you," before having another orgasm. Amber began cumming at the same time, and both women sounded in concert with their moaning.

Amber rolled off me, and I figured it was time for my sister, but she waved me away, saying she needed to recover.

I saw Dixie and Ron on the floor, Dixie on top now, bent over and her ass just begging to be reamed. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the weed that gave me the balls to do it with Ron right there, but I spit in my hand, and began to rub her brown hole, while gripping my cock with the other hand. It was still pretty slick from Amber's cum. I positioned it at the hole, wondering if I was going to get into trouble for this, when Dixie's hands came around and spread her butt cheeks. Taking this as an invitation, I slowly applied pressure, remembering to hold myself down as I popped in. Dixie screamed in rapture, as I slowly pushed my way into her ass.

"What the--" I heard Ron say from under her, but was quickly silenced by a kiss from Dixie.

I could feel movement between the thin membrane separating me and Rom from touching, and tried not to think of that, as I continued to sink further into Dixie's petite ass. Finally I was sheathed fully into her, and began to pull out. I started a slow rhythm, in opposition to the fast pace Ron was setting.

Amber's left hand reached around, grabbing my ass, and began to move me herself, picking up my pace. She was screaming and grunting incomprehensibly, riding both of us, like I had never seen her before. Dixie came, and kept going, came again, and still didn't stop. Not until Ron came in her, triggering a third orgasm, did she finally begin to slow down, but by then I was really close, and came far into her bowels.

We all got cleaned up, and I could hear Ron and Dixie fighting in the background. Apparently he didn't approve, and wanted her out immediately. When he stormed out alone, we had her answer.

Amber and Geo talked with one another, and before I knew it I had two girlfriends, only to end up with three the next day, when Dixie informed us she was officially broken up with Ron.

I still work at the strip club as a bouncer, Ron doesn't talk to me much, but I am fine with that. I Keep my jealousy in check, by remembering that whatever happens, these three beautiful women always come home to me.

A few months later, I found out that Amber had quit taking her birth control, when we started being official, and is now a month along. Dixie told me she still doesn't want kids, and we talked it over with Geo, and decided best not to tempt fate with her. We didn't need to punish a kid with deformities if it could be avoided. 7 1/2 months later Amber gave birth to our daughter. We all still live together, all four of us raising our daughter. I haven't heard from my parents in all this time, and I am fine with that.

* * *

"We have a problem," Amber told me as she walked into my bedroom. Looking up from my laptop, I had to smile. Even at seven months pregnant, the woman was beautiful; her long red hair framing her small face, her pale skin glowing with the radiance that only pregnant women seem to possess, and her blue eyes always twinkling with some sort of mischief.

"What is that?" I ask. I can tell from her look that she isn't angry with me, something I try to avoid at all costs, since our one and only fight. I have heard that redheads are feisty, and I can attest to the truth of that, but somehow pregnancy has mellowed Amber out. Something my friends tell me is extremely unusual.

"We need a bigger place," she tells me, walking over and sitting on the side of my bed. "This place is big, but when the baby arrives, what then? I know she will sleep with me or you for awhile, but after that, she'll need her own room." Since I was dating all three women that lived here, we each had our own room. We had agreed on that arrangement early on to avoid jealousy issues. Whenever I was home, whichever women were also here had my full attention, dividing myself as fully as possible, except on Mondays. That was my day to relax, and to myself, if I so chose. Today was Friday.

"We talked about this. We can't afford it. Not with you not working for now. Even my raise to head bouncer doesn't make up for that. As soon as you are up to working again, then maybe."

A large smile split her petite face, and I suddenly grew worried. She had a plan, and from experience, my life was safer going with whatever plans put that look on her face.

"I found a place. It is big enough to grow into, and the rent is actually lower than this place. It is even closer to work!" I could see that she was excited, but I always have to play the devil's advocate.

"With a steal that great, it is either run down, or already taken. Have you called on it?"

"Of course, Cutie," I love that after all these months, she still calls me that, "The owner says there are all new appliances, new carpet, and it is in a more upscale part of town. All we have to do is come up with first month's rent, and it is ours!"

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to look," I said, giving Amber a wink. I barely had time to move my laptop out of the way, before she was in my arms kissing me. For a woman six months along, she was still pretty spry. Her kisses became more passionate the longer they continued, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she wanted. Amber was always horny, but ever since I got her pregnant, she has been even more so.

Amber's hands began to pull at my shirt, and I broke the kiss long enough to pull it off over my head. She then began to work at my pants, soon having them down to my ankles, then off. Kissing down my chest, the petite redhead then started to kiss around my groin, my balls, and even the base of my cock, but refused to do more, tortuously teasing me. Moaning, I let her know that she was winning. She was punishing me for debating with her, instead of just simply agreeing.

I placed my hands on the back of her head, not guiding, just running my fingers through her shiny tresses. This seemed to please her enough, and she slowly, ever so slowly, started licking up the underside of my penis. My low moan, turned to a groan as I felt her soft lips reach my head, and continuing her languid pace, took my head in her mouth. I felt her tongue poke at the hole at the tip, before swirling around the sensitive rim. Without warning, she dropped her head, taking my full eight inches down her throat at once. My groan deepened as the pleasure she was giving me multiplied. I couldn't help myself, and began to gently move my hips, leisurely fucking her mouth. Muffled sounds of pleasure came from around my penis, letting me know she was enjoying this too.

After a couple minutes, Amber released my manhood, and stood to remove her pants. I tried to lift her shirt, but she stopped me. "No," she said, "You know how I feel about--" I silenced her with a kiss, feeling her melt within my arms. She was self conscious about her belly, but I didn't give a damn. I thought it looked sexy on her, and her growing boobs were a pleasure to play with. It didn't take me long to have her top off, before we were lying in the bed together.

I pulled her face to mine again, and gently we kissed, as my hands roamed her back, and hers slid up and down my torso. I dug into my nightstand, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Amber saw it and smiled. We were both too worried about my length and the baby, so anal was the only way for us.

Amber rolled onto her side, facing away, and I quickly lubed up my cock. Placing the head against her tight anus, I applied a little pressure, and popped past her squeezing sphincter. "Ooh," Amber moaned, and slid her rear back, taking more of me into her colon. I couldn't hold back my own moan, as I felt the tight ring of her asshole slide down my erection. I leaned forward, and gently kissed the back of her neck, and began to move my hips. I brought my hand around, and tugged gently on her nipple rings, smiling at the way her eyes still glazed over when I did that.

Her hand landed on my hip, I could feel the urgency in her as she wanted me to pick up the pace. More than willing to oblige this redheaded beauty, I started to thrust my hips into her rear cavity, grunting at the effort. "Yes! That's it. Fuck my ass, cutie. Make me cum all over your big cock. Oh, I love how you fill my ass. Fuck me, cutie, FUCK me!" With her pregnancy, Amber had started to become more vocal in bed as well.

Amber began to convulse, and that was enough for me. I started to shoot inter her ass, convulsing myself, and lengthening her own orgasm. Amber somehow turned her body to kiss me, while leaving me inside her. Even six months along, she was still pretty agile.

"Mmm, I love how easily you can make me cum," she says with a smile, then separates from me.

We both get up, and head to the shower. I tenderly wash her, gently kissing her swollen belly; kissing our little child. When I had first found out that Amber had quit taking her birth control, and was pregnant, I was furious that she would do it without consulting me first. That was our first and only fight. It had ended with me somehow apologizing, with a swollen lip from not ducking swiftly enough. I have since come to regard the new child as someone to look forward to, and cherish.

We drove to see the new house, and I was surprised to see how nice it was: two and a half stories, six bedrooms, three baths, with a pool and hot tub in back. The street was obviously well taken care of, all of the lawns meticulously cut, and all of the bushes and trees trimmed.

"Are you sure this is less than our current rent?" I whispered to Amber as we followed the agent around the house.

The agent must have heard us, an attractive black woman named Betty. Her black hair was curly, and tied back, and she wore one of those business suits with the knee length skirt; everything about her screamed business. I was surprised to see her wearing such light clothes in winter, however. "There are no hidden costs. Utilities, cable, and internet are all part of the rent. I can show you the numbers again if you like."

I couldn't help but stare at her massive chest, thinking of something else I'd like her to show me. Amber elbowed me in the ribs, and I remembered that I had been asked a question. "Uh, yeah. I'd like that."

Betty laid the papers out on the kitchen counter, and no matter how much I went over them, it still ended up cheaper living here, and that was even without the extras.

That afternoon we held a meeting, Amber, Dixie, my sister Geo, and myself, and decided to make the move. It didn't make sense NOT to.

That night Dixie, Geo, and I worked at the strip club. Dixie had finally been promoted to dancer, and while she wasn't the best, a spot my sister still held, with Amber gone she was a close second. As head bouncer, it was my responsibility to make sure the other bouncers stayed on task, and the girls stayed safe. Ron, the last head bouncer, and Dixie's ex-boyfriend, had quit a few weeks ago, and moved out of town. He had never quite forgiven me for screwing Dixie, and I didn't miss him much. Especially not since I was then promoted to his spot. I still couldn't figure out why I had been chosen over some of the others, but I wasn't about to complain, and took my job seriously.

Dixie took the stage, and I turned my attention to her. She was wearing her schoolgirl outfit, one of my favorites, with her brown hair pulled back into two pony tails, her shirt unbuttoned, but tied just under her black bra, and an extremely short plaid skirt that flaunted her black thong underneath. An old 80's rock number came on, and Dixie... To say she moved would be an understatement. To be more exact, she swayed and rippled. Her hips moved in such a way that they seemed to be the driving force of every action, rippling out from there, thrusting her chest out with the music, as her eyes scanned the crowd. Her lithe legs would sweep around from time to time, as she swirled around the bar, sometimes jumping up to the top of it, and then gently gliding down with just the strength of her legs holding her on. She truly was a marvel to watch, and sometimes I caught myself so entranced by her movements, I'd forget to watch the crowd. Tonight was a relatively quiet night. We were busy, but the patrons were behaving themselves, and I could see the other bouncers were staying properly vigilant.

One of the bouncers came up to me, and told me that Larry wanted to talk with me. Larry was the owner, and I hadn't even known he was there that night. He owned a lot of businesses, and rarely came to this one.

I knocked on the door, and was immediately admitted in.

"John, good to see you," Larry greeted me with a firm handshake. He was an older man, grey and white peppered hair, and thick mustache. He was in his usual business suit, and jovial smile. 'Have a seat, will you. I have some things to discuss with you."

"Is everything alright, sir?" I asked. I wasn't too worried about anything. I ran a tight ship here, but this was only the second time I had been called into this office. The first was when I'd been promoted to head bouncer.

"Yes, yes, be at ease," he told me. "I am here for a couple reasons, and I need your help with both."

"Anything," I said with a smile, "just name it."

"Ho, ho! Don't be too quick to agree until you know my hand, John" Larry admonished. He grew serious then, and I wondered what he could possibly want. "As you know, I am rarely able to be here to keep a proper eye on things. That's what I rely on your for. What you might not know is that this is the first business I owned. From here I built my empire." I had no idea where this was going, and only nodded my head. Larry's eyes grew shrewd for a minute as he seemed to peer deep inside me. "I can see that you truly care about your job, as well as the women here, so I have a proposal for you." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I want to make you a partner in this place. What do you say?"

I sat stunned for a moment. Partner? Here? I counted the tills regularly, and knew what this place brought in. It would be a hefty raise, to say the least, and I would have more say in how things were run. Because Larry rarely ever came down here, he would be more of a silent partner.

"Earth to John, are you there?" Larry brought me back to the present.

"Yes! I-- Well-- Thank you!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Good, good." the older man said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I hope you don't mind, but I had my lawyers draw up the paperwork already. I had a feeling you would agree." For the second time that day, I poured over paperwork, and couldn't see any reason not to. I would become half owner, fifteen percent of my portion of the profits going to pay off the loan required for me to buy into this place, until it was paid in full. I would have full management rights, and as I had thought, Larry would become a silent partner, so long as this place continued to make a profit. I happily signed the documents.

"Now to the second item of business and your first action as part owner." Larry seemed to grow nervous for second, and then waved to the corner. I was startled to see a young Asian girl step forward. Somehow I had missed her being here the whole time. "This is my niece, Suzy. She wants to work here. I don't feel I can be a proper judge for her skills, her being family and all.

I stood up, and walked over to Suzy. She stood still while I walked around her, examining her. Her hair was dark brown, darker than Dixie's and about shoulder length. She was short, maybe just less than five feet. Her face was round and slightly cherubic, and her almond shaped eyes watched me nervously. She wore slimming dress, and I could tell that she had curves, more than angles, but that was alright, as some of our customers preferred a little meat on their women. That isn't to say she was fat, she just wasn't a beanpole either. I didn't know any of Larry's family, so I didn't know where the Asian genes came in, but guessed that Suzy couldn't be full blooded oriental.

I returned to me seat, and looked her in the eyes. "Let's see what you've got." I told her, and had to stop her as she started unzipping the side of her dress. "I want to see you dance. That can come as you move. I need to know you can at least dance, before I let you on the floor out there.

Suzy nodded without saying a word, and began to move to the music that was being piped in from the main floor. Her movements were jerky, and I could easily tell she was nervous. Whether from her uncle watching or me I wasn't sure. She stepped out of her dress, swaying her hips to let it fall to the floor, and I got a good look at her body. She had approximately C-cup breasts, being held up by a strapless bra, and she was wearing those butt hugger lacy panties that some women liked. As I had guessed, she wasn't too skinny, having soft curves here and there that looked really good on her. She moved her hands to the back of her bra, and hesitated. She looked at her uncle behind her, and he nodded. She undid the strap, and swayed her hips as she held it in front for a moment. She finally let it drop, and I had to stare in amazement.

She easily had the longest nipples I had ever seen. How her bra had hidden them, I couldn't understand. They had to stand out from her areolas at least an inch, if not more. Seeing women stripping on a regular basis had made me immune to getting aroused by it, but seeing the nipples on Suzy had me getting hard in seconds. She then turned around, and bending over, dropped her panties. I could easily see her inner lips protruding from her pussy, and even make out her clit. She was obviously turned on by her performance, and looking to Larry, I could see she wasn't the only one. The older man was slowly rubbing his crotch as he watched his niece.

The music ended, and Suzy stood back upright, turning to face me. I had to work moisture back into my mouth before I could speak. It wasn't that she was that phenomenal of a dancer, or even had the greatest body, but her nipples, sticking out from her dark smooth breasts had an effect on me. "I want you to--" I began before Larry cut me off.

"She's not done, yet, John."

Confused, I looked back to Suzy and watched as her hands began to roam over her body. She began to tug at her elongated nipples, pulling them up and down, making her tits shake. I sat captivated by them. Then her right hand dipped down to her shaved pussy, and spread her thick lips. She brought her left hand to her mouth, and sucked on two fingers, moving them in and out as though they were some form of phallus. Then she trailed them down her chest and stomach, leaving a trail of saliva, till she reached her spread pussy, and began to rub her clit.

Surprised by the turn of this interview, I looked to Larry, and saw that he had his slacks around his ankles, and his cock in hand, lightly stroking it. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I returned my eyes back to the woman in front of me.

Suzy now had two fingers buried in her cunt and her other hand was vigorously rubbing her clit. I looked up to her face, and saw that her eyes were closed, and her mouth open in a silent moan.

My cock was pressing uncomfortably against the front of my jeans, and I figured if the boss could do it, then so could I. At the sound of me unzipping my pants, Suzy's eyes flew open and the locked on my crotch. She licked her lips as I pulled my massive member out. I only had time to stroke myself a couple times, before Suzy dropped to her knees, and a low moan escaped her lips as she came on her fingers.

As she recovered, she crawled seductively over to where I sat, and replaced my hand with hers. I smiled at her encouragingly, but I doubt she saw it as her eyes were locked solely on my penis. She began to lick the underside of my erection, and I noticed for the first time that she had her tongue pierced. I sat back and enjoyed the sensation of my first blowjob with a pierced tongue.

"She's really good at that, isn't she" Larry said, and I opened my eyes to see him standing behind his niece.

I didn't want to tell him I had had better, so I just nodded, and moaned to encourage her.

Suzy moaned around my cock, and I saw that Larry was rubbing himself against her pussy. It didn't take long before he had himself hilt deep in his niece. He began to pound into her at a steady rhythm, making her moan more and more around my cock. She had a second orgasm, and I had to lift her head, afraid she was going to choke on my cock as she shivered uncontrollably.

Suzy then pulled away from her uncle, and finally looked at me. "I want that monster in me." She said; her first words to me tonight. Her voice was soft and delicate. I just nodded and pulled her towards me. She straddled me on the chair, and I couldn't resist taking one of her long nipples into my mouth, even though I had to bend way over to do it, with as short as she is. She pulled my head to her breast, as I sucked and nibbled on her teat. I felt her fat lips touch the head of my cock, and moaned as they started to slide down my erection. It took her a few moments, to get past the head, and I feared I might not be able to get the whole thing in this short woman. She seemed determined though, spurred on by my voracious appetite for her long nipples. I just couldn't get enough of them. When she had me halfway in, she stopped, held her breath, and then slammed down hard. I could feel myself hit bottom, and then suddenly kept on going. She screamed, half in agony, half in rapture it seemed, and held still, except for her body shaking in my arms.

I continued to nibble her tits, and I felt her fingers digging into my scalp, trying to pull me in tighter to her. After a few moments, Suzy began to rock her hips, moaning in delight at the fullness she felt. For me, I didn't know what to think. I was in her as deep as I could go, and then some. There seemed to be an extreme tightness inside her pussy that I couldn't compare to any other sexual experience I'd ever had.

"That's right, Suzy, suck my cock. Taste your own juices, and take my cum." I guessed Suzy was blowing her uncle by his words, and a few seconds later he came in her mouth by the sounds of his grunting. I didn't want to think how close he was to me right then, so I concentrated on the feeling of Suzy's pussy undulating on me, and the feel of her wonderful nipples against my tongue. She really must have enjoyed this, as I felt her pussy get much wetter, and she began to moan in my ear.

"I'm going to cum," I warned her. Suzy jumped off my lap, and began to suck on my cock furiously. It only took a couple seconds before I was blasting down the back of her throat. Suzy kept sucking till I had gone completely limp, fully cleaning my member.

"You've got the job," I told her, feeling completely drained. She jumped up and down clapping her hands, and doing wonderful things for her body, in excitement at my news. We all got quickly dressed, and I told her the rules, and that she would start tomorrow, as a bartender. She would practice dancing with the other girls before we opened, and when she was good enough, I would let her take the stage.

Geo spied me coming out of the owner's office, and I couldn't help but pat the new key that resided in my pocket. My own key to that office.

"What did he want?" Geo asked. She must have been coming from a private session, as she had a robe draped around her body.

"Tell everyone that there will be a meeting after work tonight. And no one is to disturb Larry tonight either." The older man wanted some more time alone with his niece. I could tell that Geo was hurt that I wouldn't come right out and tell her the news, but I wanted to save it till everyone was together, so I didn't have to say it a hundred times.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly; Larry and Suzy leaving around midnight, and no one getting rowdy. All-in-all, a pleasant Friday night. The only problem I saw was that all the employees seemed to be on edge. At one point, the DJ even played the wrong song, and Geo snapped at him as I hadn't seen her ever do.

I locked the doors, and walked into the dressing room. All eyes turned towards me, and for a second I froze, forgetting why I had called this meeting.

"Larry is selling this place, isn't he?" Geo asked, and suddenly everyone's nerves made sense. They all thought they were going to lose their job. I wished I had foreseen this, but as they say, hindsight is 20/20.

"Yes, and no," I told her, and hurriedly continued to forestall any second guessing. "I am the new part owner."

There was dead silence in the room for a moment, and I wondered if they were mad, happy, or just what was going through everybody's minds.

It was Dixie that finally broke the silence. "Let me get this straight. All night we have been on pins and needles, just so you could tell us you were part owner?"

I could only nod at the accusation I saw in her eyes. This was not how I had seen things going. Cheers maybe, and some congratulations, or at the worst, indifference. I didn't expect hostility.

Dixie grabbed a shirt that was lying close to her, and threw it. Not at me, surprisingly, but at Geo. "You brat! You told us Larry was selling the place!"

"Wait!" Geo tried to fend off the attack. "John came out of his meeting white as a ghost, and extremely serious. What else was I gonna think?"

We all laughed as Geo and Dixie went at it for a moment, only to finally turn and congratulate me along with everyone else.

At home Amber met us at the door, and flung her arms around me, planting a big kiss, and congratulating me as well. One of the other girls must have texted the news to her. Geo poured drinks, and Amber drank simple juice as we began to celebrate our good fortune.

"So not only are we moving into a bigger place, with less rent, but our wonderful John here, has been promoted and is getting a tremendous raise?" Geo asked, her words slurred from the amount of alcohol she had imbibed. "Damn, aren't we lucky!" She leaned over, and gave me a passionate kiss. Amber was sitting on my other side, and demanded her own kiss, from her 'cutie' as soon as Geo had released me.

I happily obliged, enjoying the feeling of our tongues wrestling with one another, and felt hands at my belt. I opened my eyes without breaking the kiss to see Dixie trying to get my pants off. I lifted my hips, and broke the kiss long enough for Geo to get my shirt off.

Dixie immediately went down on me, sucking in my swollen head, and Geo dropped down to join her, licking my balls. I moaned into Amber's mouth, placing both my hands on her cheeks, as our kissing became more passionate.

I started to undo the buttons on Amber's shirt, but she stopped me, pulling away from our kiss. "No. You know how I feel about my body right now," she told me.

"And you know how *I* feel about your body," I retorted, going back to her buttons.

"You're crazy," she told me, but didn't stop me this time, even though she did blush deeply as I revealed her torso.

I had to smile as I gazed upon my pregnant girlfriend. "I like you that shade of red," I told her, referring to her blushing, and then immediately kissed her to forestall anything she might say.

Dixie moaned around my dick, and I looked down to see that both she and Geo had gotten naked, and Dixie was sitting on Geo's talented mouth. Dixie had one hand in Geo's strawberry blonde hair, and her other one cupping my sack.

I turned back to Amber, and decided her bra had to go. Luckily it was one of the front clasping kinds, and I soon had her pierced breasts revealed. I bent and took one in my lips, tugging on her rings gently with my teeth. I used my hands to pull down her maternity pants, and gain access to her crotch. Amber moaned loudly as my fingers found her clit, and began to rub.

"Geo, you are good at that, but I need some cock in me now!" I heard Dixie say, as her lips left my swollen member. Moments later I felt her climb on top of me and a hand take hold of my penis, aiming it for her honey pot. Even after all these months, Dixie felt exceptionally tight, and it took her a few moments to work the head past her lips.

I placed my hands on Amber's hips, and gently guided her higher up on the couch, kissing her belly, and then down to her crotch as she moved. I laid flat on the couch, feeling every centimeter of Dixie swallowing me inter her body, and Amber repositioned to sit on my face.

I used my tongue to gently lick Amber's swollen lips, sucking her into my mouth from time to time, listening to her moans. By the time I finally reached her clit, I was fully buried into Dixie's slick slit. Dixie began to rock her hips atop me, and I felt someone grab my hand, and knew that Geo wanted some of my attention. She started to suck on my fingers, swirling her tongue around them, and then guided my hand down to her own pussy. I easily slipped two, then three fingers into my sister. By the time Amber had her first orgasm, I had four fingers in Geo, and as she began to climax, I slipped my whole fist into her.

"Oh, yes, John! I love the feeling of my brother's whole fist in my cunt. Gawd, keep opening and closing your hand like that! Yes, yes, YES!" I loved the way Geo talked when she got off.

Dixie came soon after, and I had to fight to hold my own back, as her vaginal muscles began to milk my erection, demanding my cum.

Dixie climbed off me, and Geo removed my hand from within her, but kept hold of it, pulling me out from under Amber. "I want to feel my brother do me from behind with his massive cock," she told me, and smiled as she dropped onto all fours. I obligingly knelt behind her, and slid all the way in with one push. Geo grunted as I hit bottom, and then pushed back harder, trying to get as much of me in her as possible. I knew how she liked it, and started to pound into my older sister as hard and fast as I could.

I looked back to the couch to see both Amber and Dixie, their legs spread, and a hand on the other's crotch, their eyes slightly glazed as they watched the incest before them.

"Fuck me brother. Fuck me hard! Oh, how I love how deep you go! Oh, gawd, you're gonna make me cum again! Yes, I can feel it! Ahhhhhh!"

I could feel Geo's juices soaking out around my penis, and knew that I was going to cum soon after. "Ah, Geo, I'm gonna cum too!" I told her.

"Yes," She screamed as she turned and looked at me, a fiery lust burning deep in her emerald eyes. "Cum in your big sister. Cum in me brother! I want to feel it shooting deep inside me!" Her hand reached around, grabbing my hip, trying to make me go faster.

Despite her demands, I pulled out of her, and sprayed it along her back as she whimpered in disappointment. I collapsed back, and smiled in amazement as I saw Dixie get up, and start to lick Geo's back clean.

"Why won't you cum in me, John?" Geo demanded as soon as Dixie was done. This was an old argument, and I just looked at her, not answering. "I know! You don't want to get me pregnant," her tone had turned sarcastic, then to seriousness. "I have been doing some research, and the chance of us having a baby with genetic problems is very slim. We don't even have any of that stuff that runs in our family!"

I got up, and walked over to my older sister, then bent down, and cupped her chin in my palm. Looking deep into her eyes, I pulled her face up to mine, and kissed her. At first her lips remained still, refusing to kiss me back, but as I kept going, I felt her slowly begin to return it as I knew she would. I pulled away, and looked into her eyes. "I love you. I will always love you. Please let that be enough." She nodded, but I knew this wasn't the end of it from her.

That night as I lay trying to get to sleep, I began to imagine the changes I would make to the club, and began planning the move to the new place.

* * *

I spent the next week moving the girls and myself to the new house during the day, and implementing some changes at the club at night. The house was even bigger than I had thought, and even after getting everything inside, the place still looked barren.

"Well, John. I truly hope you are happy here. I'd almost say this place was built just for you." Betty says as she walks through the place. The way she says it seems a little odd to me, but I soon forget as I watch her ass move in her business skirt. The girls are all in school for the fall semester, and Betty wanted to come by the house to make sure everything was in order.

"It's perfect," I tell her, and look up in time not to be caught looking at her ass. By the way she smiles at me, I'm not sure I got away with it: half mischievous, half surprised.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asks, her brown eyes sparkling.

YES! My brain yells, but my mouth forms different words. "Not unless you know a really good decorator. We have a lot more room to fill." Was that a look of disappointment in her eyes? "We are having a housewarming party tonight, and would love for you to come. And bring anyone you'd like." I tack on as an afterthought. If she didn't always seem so proper, I'd try to make a move on her. Sometimes it surprises me how far I've come from that shy boy that found my sister stripping so many months ago.

"Oh, I'm not attached, if that is what you're asking." Okay, this time there is no doubt about the smile in her eyes.

I decide to take a gamble, and step a little closer to her. She is almost as tall as me with her heels on, and her dark ebony skin is smooth in the early afternoon light filtering in through the windows. "No boyfriend, then? Hmm..."

Before I know quite what is happening, Betty has me pressed back against the counter, her large lips mashed to mine. This was NOT the prim and proper woman I had been dealing with for the last week, but I wasn't about to complain. My arms wound around her frame, and pulled her tighter into me. Our kiss deepened as our bodies pressed hard against each other.

Betty took an unexpected step back, and placed her hand over her not inconsiderable chest. I was left flailing for balance. What happened? Did my breath stink? Did I make some false move?

"I'm sorry John. I'm not usually like this. I don't just..." she looked up at me, and I saw her eyes dart to the undeniable bulge in my pants, before forcefully being taken back up to my face. "Just... I don't... Awe, fuck it!" She said in a rush, and threw herself at me, kissing me like a woman starved.

Her attitude had me hornier than I had been in quite some time, as I broke off the kiss to start kissing down her dark neck. She moaned as my lips brushed down her sensitive neck, and one of her hands gripped the hair at the back of my neck. I felt her other hand drop and begin to squeeze my ass. I let my own hands drop to her skirt covered hind end, and gave a squeeze of my own. Her ass filled both my hands and then some and I loved the way it felt as I rubbed and groped.

"That's it, baby. Grab my ass. I really shouldn't be doing this. Oh, I like that! Oh yeah, nibble on my neck! Oh baby, you are gonna have me creaming before I get this skirt off me." I found the zipper to her skirt, and moments later it was on the floor, soon followed by my own pants. I stepped back as Betty started to undo the buttons on her blouse, admiring how her white garter belt and panties contrasted with her dark chocolate skin. She shrugged her top off, and I stood there admiring her massive tits being held in by thin white lacy fabric that simply didn't seem up to the task. It, too, soon joined the rest of the clothing on the floor.

Her tits were even bigger than I had thought. They must have been seriously compressed in her bra. I judged them to easily be double D's if not triple D's. They sagged on her chest under their immense weight, but they were still firm and round. Her nipples were a deep dark shade of brown, and poking straight out.

My body took over from my stunned mind, and I grabbed her, spinning us and pinning her to the counter. I kissed her madly as I mauled her breasts, pinching her nipples between my fingers. I had to get my lips on these monsters. Breaking the kiss, I pecked my way down her jaw line, licked along her neck, nibbled for a second on her collar bone, and finally reached the top of her firm mounds. I lifted her right nipple up to my mouth, and sucked in as much as would fit between my lips. Her moans echoed through the large kitchen.

My right hand dips down under her white frilly panties and I easily find her swollen clit. I am quite surprised at how wet she already is. Her panties are soaked, and it occurs to me that she must have been leaking from nearly the time she walked through the door.

She shoves me away, and I look up to her in disappointment. What did I do this time? I see her fighting inwardly with herself, and I wonder just what this sexy woman is thinking. Her eyes once again drop to my enraged cock, and I see all doubt fly from her mind. "Come with me," she moans, and grabs my hand as she runs by, nearly pulling me from my feet. She leads me to my room, and sits me on my futon.

Dropping to her knees, I figure she is about to give me head, but instead she places her voluptuous breasts on both sides of my cock, and then spits on the head. She squeezes her tits around me and begins to bob her chest up and down, spitting occasionally to increase the lubrication. I can't stop from moaning as her glorious mounds caress my dick, in a brand new sensation. I begin to move my hips, and can occasionally see my head pop out from her tight cleavage.

Betty notices this too, and drops her mouth down to suck in my head each time it pops out. This is starting to get to me. "Betty, I'm coming close..." I warn, and then feel her hand grip the base of my cock as she releases her tits. Her thumb digs into my urethra, blocking off any chance of cumming.

"Not yet, you're not, Baby. I'm getting this beast inside of me first!" She releases my cock, and quickly hits the levers turning my futon into a bed. I collapse backwards as it falls, and Betty climbs on top of me, still wearing her white panties. Pulling the fabric at her crotch to the side, she grabs my penis and starts to rub my head against her protruding lips. I can't stop myself from thrusting my hips up as she does this, but each time I only manage to hit her clit, or slide back between her luscious cheeks. "I still can't believe I'm doing this," I think I hear her mumble, then without warning, she stops rubbing, and drops onto my lap, sinking my whole eight inches into her in one feel swoop. I groan as I feel her pussy muscles tightly around my shaft, and she screams at the feeling of being filled so fully, so suddenly.

For a couple seconds, she just sits there, not moving. I can't stop myself from tightening my muscles down there, making my cock twitch inside her. A low moan escapes her lips each time I do, and when she finally looks down at me, I can see the animalistic hunger in her dark brown eyes. "Fuck me." she demands, and I am all too happy to comply. I start to move my pelvis, grasping her hips while I do. I watch in amazement as she grabs first one tit, then the other, and pulls them into her own mouth, sucking her own nipples, and moaning as she rides atop my penetrating tool.

Soon her actions are frenzied, spurred on when I place my left hand at our juncture and start to press in on her clit... "Oh, baby, that feels good. I can feel you so deep. Mmm, oh, I love it. Yeah, pinch it! Pinch my clit!" She releases both of her nipples, and drops her face to mine, kissing me as I feel her pussy tighten around my cock, and her cream seeps out around it.

I decide that it is about time I finally get to have mine, and I grab her ass, and start slamming into her from underneath. I can tell this is extending her orgasm, and it only takes a couple seconds, before my own is finally upon me. I slip out of her, and keep pumping against her ass cheeks, spraying my sperm onto her rump, back, and my legs. I moan into her mouth, our tongues still entwined as I empty the last of my seed on us.

Betty lifts her head, and looks down at me, then down between us. As if realizing what she has just done, she jumps up and covers herself. Her breasts are too large to cover, however, and end up just spilling over and around her arms. "I am so sorry," She tells me, her back turned, and shoulders humped. "I would understand if you called my agency to complain, but please don't. I can't afford to lose my job. I don't know what came over me." The rest of her words are lost, as she buries her face in her hands, and I realize she is crying.

Uncertain how we went from some great sex, to her crying, I am at a loss for words. I try to put my arms around her to comfort her, but she jerks away from me. "Don't touch me," she demands. "I practically raped you! I have NEVER been like that before. I just... I just..."

The rest was lost in sobs, and this time she lets me pull her into my arms. Thinking back, she had kinda of raped me, but then again; 'You can't rape the willing,' so the old saying went.

"You didn't rape me," I tell her when her sobs lighten enough that I am sure she can hear me. "Believe me, I WANTED to do it. I don't regret it at all!"

She finally turns to look at me, and I can see hope in her tear stained eyes. "You..." She swallows, trying to work moisture back into her mouth. "You won't tell?"

I laughed, not in derision, but in joy. "I won't if you won't!" I say, giving her my best wink. Her arms flung around me, and hugged me tight, as she kept murmuring into my chest, "Thank you, thank you, thank, you."

Betty got herself cleaned up with a little help, and soon had her clothes back in order. "Thank you for pulling out," she says while we are at the door, and I can see that she is back in her prim and proper mode, "I'm not on any contraceptives."

"Yeah, I don't need to get another girl pregnant right now," I say, thinking of Amber. I don't regret getting one of my girlfriends pregnant, and am actually looking forward to meeting my daughter, but would rather try to plan the next one. "So... You ARE planning on coming to the housewarming party tonight, right?"

I can see her armor crack for just a moment as uncertainty creeps in. "You still want me to?" When I nod the affirmative, the uncertainty turns to relief and joy. I can't help but smile as I watch her walk to her car. She gave a little shake of her ass as she walks, then turns and smiles as she catches me grinning.

I jump in the shower, deciding that I probably reek of sex. As soon as I get soap on my face, the water suddenly turns off. "What the...?" I say, trying to keep the suds out of my mouth. The curtain rips back, and I realize I am not alone. One of the girls must have come home early from their college courses.

I feel a hand start to play with my cock, and despite only cumming a short while ago, the expert fingers soon have me rigid, as she slides her fingers up and down my rod.

"Guess who I am without looking, and you will get a special treat," I hear a whisper, and it is just too quiet to make out the voice.

I immediately discount Dixie, as this isn't something she would normally do. Or is it her, and she is expecting me to discount her?

Whoever it is steps into the tub with me, and I soon feel her warm mouth kissing the head of my tool. The lips part around the tip, and with my eyes tightly closed to keep out the soap, the sensation seems to be increased. I can feel every breath, and every light touch as my cock sinks deeper into her mouth, her hand still lightly rubbing up and down my shaft. I moan as I feel her tongue swirl around the sensitive (And even more sensitive now!) rim of the head.

I figure it is not Amber, as she is usually wilder, and this is more teasing. Dixie and Geo are the teasers, liking to lengthen the fun.

Her free hand starts to slide up my chest, and her fingers twirl around my pecks and nipples. None of the girls have ever done this before, and I find it strangely erotic. I hear a muffled moan as my penis slides deeper into her throat. Amber likes to moan when giving me head.

I am completely confused on who it might be. She pulls back, and in that same insufferably quiet whisper asks, "Who am I?"

Thinking hard and fast, I give an answer. "Geo," I say, hoping and praying I am right, not only for the treat, but not wanting to upset whoever it might be. I figure it has to be her, though. Dixie is too diligent in her classes to come home early, and the touches were just too soft and gentle to be Amber.

"Awe, what gave me away?" I hear the sweet sounds of my sister's voice. The water turns back on, and I am finally able to rinse the soap from my face.

I open my eyes to see my beautiful, strawberry blonde, green eyed sister, naked in the shower with me.

"I even tried to trick you by moaning the way Amber does when she gives you head." I can see that she is pouting a little at not winning the game, and I can only smile as I lean forward, and cupping both of her cheeks in my hands, pull her into a kiss. I gently suck her bottom lip into my mouth, and feel her melt as my tongue flicks her upper lips.

I pull away, smiling as I see her discomfort at the kiss ending abruptly. "There is no mistaking my sexy sister," I lie, and brace myself against the back of the shower as she mauls me, kissing me passionately.

Our tongues wrap around each others as Geo presses her delightful body against mine. Bracing my feet, I place one hand on the back of her head, fingers laced in her hair, and the other slides down to her ass. I note that it is smaller than Betty's, and can't help but smile at the comparison. I wouldn't trade my sister for the world.

Geo moans into our kiss, as I squeeze her rear, and my fingers play with her hair. Her hand slips between us, and she grips my cock, rubbing it as our kiss deepens. The hand on her ass slides around her hip, and towards her front. My fingers soon find her slit, and moments later start to apply pressure to her clit. "Umpf," she grunts, breaking the kiss. She smiles at me with those dazzling green eyes of hers, and asks, "Are you ready for your treat, little brother?"

Instead of answering, I quickly slide my fingers back, and slip two into her cunny. She moans as I begin to move my fingers faster and faster. "Oh, fuck! I'm supposed to give you the treat, not... Oh, fuck, that feels good!" She says, and I know I am getting her close.

I lean in close to her ear and whisper, "Sis, everything about you is a treat for me." Then I nibble on her earlobe, and as expected this sends her over the edge, and she come in my hand. I have to use my spare hand to hold her up as her body convulses, squeezing the two fingers still inside her.

When she finally starts to come down, she looks up at me, and I can see a familiar fire burning behind that look. "You are gonna get your treat, damnit, if I have to force your cock into my ass!"

Now this WAS a treat! She hadn't let me back there, since the Viagra incident. And while she claimed she had enjoyed it, she also resolutely denied me access again.

Geo quickly squirted some conditioner into her hands, then reaching behind her, shoved first one, then two fingers onto her anus. I marveled at the show I was getting. A real treat indeed! Geo used her other hand, and started rubbing her clit while she slipped a third finger into her rear.

"Oh, damn, that feels good. Having my brother watch me, while I play with both my holes. Oh, this is turning me on more than I realized. I think I am gonna make myself cum!" My sister's words send me over the edge of reason, and like a wild animal, I step up to her, and shove my cock as far into her pussy as it would go. She clamps down on me, and I could still see her three fingers frigging her asshole, and could tell that she was still rubbing her clit while I fucked into her from behind, hard and fast. If it hadn't been for the sex with Betty earlier, I know I would have cum already, so lost in lust was I.

Geo's pussy relaxed and she pulled forward off of me. "Now, little brother, that wasn't the hole I had in mind." She admonished.

With my mind still in its lust filled haze, I only nodded, and stepped forward again, this time aiming for the proffered hole. Geo spread her cheeks for me as I gripped the base of my penis. Between the conditioner she had used, and her own cum on my cock, my head slid right in. Her hands immediately stopped me from going any further though, and I heard a whimper of disappointment that I realized came from me. The haze lifted enough for me to realize that my sister was offering me something special, and that I shouldn't mistreat it this time.

"Okay," she told me, after an interminable amount of time had passed, "Just go slow. You're bigger than I remember back there."

I grabbed the conditioner bottle, and applied some as I slowly pressed into her. I took my time, though it took almost all of my willpower to do so. The feeling of her sphincter, tightly wound around my prick, and the fact that my sister was willingly giving this to me, was nearly overwhelming.

"I love you, Geo," I said, unable to hold back the emotion.

"I love you too, John. Now are you going to fuck me with that prick, or stand there all day?"

I looked down to see that I had slid fully into her colon. Smiling, I slowly slid out, till only my head remained in her. Setting down the conditioner bottle, I grabbed onto her hips, and pulled her back towards me. "Mmm, fuck, sis. Your ass is so tight! Thank you for this treat," I told her as I slowly pulled back out.

"Enough talk. I said fuck me!"

Not wanting to upset Geo, I did as commanded, and slammed my full length back into her. She grunted as my pelvis slapped her ass, but I didn't let up. Pulling out, and slamming back into her again. I used my hands on her hips to facilitate the movements, slamming into her harder and harder each time. Soon her grunts turned into screams of pleasure.

"Yeah, that's it little brother! Fuck your sister's tight ass. Make me cum while you're sliding that massive dick of yours in me. Oh, Gawd, that feels... Ugh... I'm gonna..." She trailed off, and I gripped her sides, making sure she stayed on her feet, and instead of sliding into her, I began to move her up and down, matching the movements with opposite gyrations of my own.

Her tight hole clamped down on me as we moved, and her upper body shook as she came. When she had recovered, Geo wiggled her ass against me, and almost seemed disappointed. "You haven't cum yet, little bro? Hmm..." She stands up, but does so in a way that I never leave her. Her ass is pressed to me, and her back arched, as she reaches back and pulls my head to hers. Our lips meet, and I feel her tongue tracing around my lips, as she starts to gyrate her ass against me.

I release her hips, and place one hand on her breast, pinching her nipple, and the other goes to her pussy, rubbing her clit. This new position adds a whole new realm of pleasure, as I feel her colon compressing my member. I stick two fingers into her, and can feel my cock separated by a thin wall.

"Damn, John. Holy, shit that feels good. Keep that up, and you're gonna have your big sister cumming all over you again." Her lips press hard to mine, and she moans as our tongues intertwine. My hand is covered in her juices, and this time it is too much for me, as I empty my balls into her sexy rear.

Geo continues the kiss as she pulls away from me, and I can tell this kiss is less passionate, but more loving from its tenderness.

"Thank you John," she murmurs, when the kiss ends.

"Thank you. I can't imagine a better treat from my sexy sister," I tell her sincerely.

"I think I know of a way you can repay me, if you want." She tells me. Shit! I should have known there was a reason she'd let me in her back door again.

I'm still pretty happy though, and so ask what it might be. Right now, I'm pretty much willing to do whatever she asks.

"Next time cum in my pussy." The way she says it, she seems so innocent. I know better.

"You know I won't do that, Geo. Not anymore. I don't want to get you pregnant."

"But if you do, then I'll let you have my ass anytime you want. Just like you do with Amber." She is pleading now, and I feel horrible for taking her treat, and being unable to return this favor, but the idea of having some deformed children with my sister is more than I care to think about, and tell her so.

"I already told you, the chances are extremely small that it would happen. If it were the third or fourth generation of incest, then maybe, but not with us!" She is truly begging now.

I hold my ground, until Geo finally leaves me in the shower alone. I wash myself again, before stepping out and drying off.

Amber is waiting in my room when I walk in, and I groan. After my fight with Geo, I don't want to see any of my girlfriends right now, especially not the pregnant one.

"You know she won't give up on this, right?" Amber asks me as I am pulling on my boxers. I ignore her as I continue getting dressed. "I don't suppose you're up to screwing my brains out right now? No, I thought not." Amber got up and crossed to the door, then stopped. "Just thought I'd let you know, I invited our neighbors over for tonight. Her name is Diane. Ran into her as I was getting home from classes. Seems like a nice lady."

She shut the door after her, and I flopped onto my bed, and covered my eyes with my arm. What was I gonna do about Geo? I knew she wanted to get pregnant, but the same arguments went over and over in my mind. Despite what she said, I was just too worried.

Deciding that I had wallowed in enough self pity, I grabbed the keys to my car, and went to the store. I needed to buy food for tonight. I make sure I get enough for everybody coming over: my friends from school, the girls from the club (It was closed tonight for some remodeling I wanted done), our neighbor, and Betty. I purchased a little extra, just to be safe, and was thankful for the raise I had received in becoming a partner in the club when I paid for everything.

Walking outside, I was glad I lived in an area that never snowed. Even though it was fall, it should still be warm enough to BBQ outside, and even enjoy the pool.

Our guests started to arrive about five, and I was glad to see Rob (Not Ron, Dixie's ex) my best friend from high school. I had hardly talked to him in the last few months, and it was good to catch up on old times. Our neighbor, Diane was next, and I couldn't help but admire her body. Even for a woman in her mid-thirties, she was looking good. She had long auburn hair, and a dazzling smile. I learned that she had a son that did some computer programming, and a daughter that was over to a friend's house, tonight. Some of the girls from the club showed up, including Suzy, who was obviously NOT wearing a bra, as her shirt had two tent poles in it. I started working on the food, and noticed that Betty hadn't shown yet.

Rob walked up to me as I was flipping steaks. "I still can't believe that you hooked up with Amber. She is so fucking hot! And you get to live with Dixie too. Damn, dude. If it weren't for your sister living here, this would be a dream come true."

I hadn't told him I was actually screwing all three. I didn't know how he would take it. I noticed he was drinking water. "Have a beer. Loosen up a bit, and talk to some of the girls." I told him, trying to change the subject. "Maybe you'll hook up too!" I laugh. All through high school, Rob had gotten all the girls, and I had gotten all the grades.

"You really do own part of that club now, don't you? Geez, what would it be like to be surrounded by strippers all the time?" Rob's eyes roamed the party. "What about her? The Asian chick. She looks like fun." I turn to see who he is pointing out. At first I can't see her face, but there is no mistaking those long nipples poking through the shirt.

"Suzy? You should go talk to her."

"Hey," Rob suddenly lowers his voice, getting all conspiratorial, "You ever... You know... With any of them?"

I laugh again, but it is slightly forced. "I have a beautiful redheaded girlfriend that is carrying my child. What do you think?"

Rob just nods and heads off in Suzy's direction. I see Geo serving drinks, and check to make sure the steaks will last for a second, before going over to approach her. She sees me coming, though, and glares at me before walking away. I guess she is still pretty upset.

I turn back around, and almost bowl over Diane. "I'm so sorry," I tell her. She is short enough, I just hadn't seen her.

"No problem," she says and places her hand on my chest. She follows me for a second, as I head back to the grill. "So I understand you are dating all three women in this house?" It is not an accusation, but more of a question of curiosity. I look around to make sure Rob didn't hear that, and see Suzy laughing at something he said.

"Oh yeah? Who said that?" I try to act nonchalant, but don't know if I succeed.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy with me. I may be the oldest one here, but I'm not so old as to forget my college years. Besides, Amber told me when she invited me over." Diane laughs, and it is hard not to smile with her. I am going to have to have a talk with Amber though. Not that I was embarrassed or ashamed about dating three such beautiful women, but the whole neighborhood didn't need to know. I took a swig of my beer, and nearly spit it out with her next statement. "Your sister is pretty hot, even if she is mad at you. I wonder what it would be like to sleep with your own sibling?" Her laugh grows stronger by the look on my face. "Relax, I don't judge. I actually think it is kind of hot." I can't believe this lady is being so coy and honest with me. I can even feel myself getting hard as she talks, and notice that her nipples are starting to poke through her top.

"How did you figure it out?" I ask.

"Your eyes and hair may be different colors, but there are enough similarities to see it. Don't worry, so much. I won't tell anyone. Like I said, I think it is hot."

A splash distracted me, and I looked to the pool, and saw that Rob and Suzy had jumped in, their clothes discarded beside the pool. I laughed as more clothes were discarded, and the pool became more crowded. I couldn't help but notice the amount of tented boxers, and hard nipples. Apparently I wasn't the only one getting horny.

The steaks were soon done, and people slowly began to get out of the water to eat. "I usually don't see this many tits unless I am at work," Dixie says behind me. I nod, noting that everyone still has on their bottoms, but all of the bras had vanished. Hopefully I didn't have any neighbors that would call to complain.

I noted that besides Amber and I, only Dixie still had her clothes on. Geo was sitting in a corner with one of my bouncers, laughing in only her tight pink panties. Every now and then I caught her looking my way, and when she saw me looking, she only smiled, and started to rub one of her stiff nipples. I knew she was just trying to get me jealous, and so I did my best to ignore her. It wasn't hard considering all the flesh around me.

"Good steaks," Diane tells me, and I can't help but admire her tits. Despite having had two kids, they are still pretty firm looking. "You will have to tell me what you marinade them with." I only nodded, unable to think past the boner that was beginning to hurt.

I heard a moan that sounded familiar, and looked back into the pool to see Rob nibbling on one of Suzy's long nipples. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and I could see her panties in her hand. By the way the two were moving, I could see that they were fucking. That seemed to break the ice, and before I knew what to think, underwear went flying in all directions.

"What did you put in those steaks, Cutie?" Amber asked me, and I could only shrug. Was it the combination of strippers and men causing this or something else? "Well, whatever it was, I need to feel you inside me now!" I allowed myself to be led away, and noticed that the bouncer that Geo had been talking to was now sucking on her tits. She saw me looking and threw her head back, pulling the man tighter to her at the same time.

Dixie then blocked my view as she followed us back into the house. I was surprised to see Diane come along too.

Dixie wasted no time in getting my pants off, and I heard Diane gasp as soon as I popped free. "He is huge!"

Dixie smiled at her, and gave her a wink. "He is even bigger up close." Diane dropped down to her knees next to Dixie, and stared at my member. Her hand tentatively reached out, and tried to wrap around it, but her fingers couldn't make the full circuit.

Two hands grabbed my face, and I found myself staring into Amber's blue eyes. "I know you will be careful, so I want it in my pussy tonight. I haven't had you in there for too long." She doesn't wait for me to say anything, before she leans forward and kisses me passionately. My arms wrap around her pregnant frame, and I feel two sets of lips touch my cock.

Amber continues to kiss me, and I start to pull up her shirt. For once she doesn't argue about being topless around me, and breaks the kiss only long enough to fully remove her top and bra. As soon as I see her pierced nipples, I lean over and bring one to my lips. I suck as much of her small tit into my mouth as I can, and use my tongue to play with her ring. Amber moaned, and I felt a secondary moan around my cock. Looking down I saw that Dixie had stripped, and her mouth was wrapped around one of Diane's tits, her hand on the older woman's shaved twat.

I started to remove Amber's pants as I watched Dixie kiss her way down Diane's body, and then begin to lick her slit. Diane jumped when Dixie touched her clit about the same time I worked two fingers into Amber. I was shocked at how wet Amber was already. She was always horny, sure, but I had never felt her this wet before.

I couldn't stop a moan into Amber's tit as I felt my cock work its way into Diane's throat.

"Cutie, I need to feel you in me, NOW!" Amber pulled my head from her chest, and led me over to the couch, leaving the other two women where they were. She sat on the couch, placing her bottom on the edge, and beckoned me to her while biting her lower lip.

Conscious of the baby inside her, I squatted down, and started to rub my saliva coated head against her pussy. As soon as I touched her lower lips, I wanted to dive right in. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this turned on, and I could see that the feeling was mutual. Somehow I held back, and applied only a little pressure, until I felt my head engulfed in her wet hot folds. "Hmm, yes! More. I need more," Amber panted, and her pussy started to suck me in further. I wanted nothing more than to sink all the way to the hilt into her, to feel her fully wrapped around my shaft, but her belly reminded me to play it careful. Slowly, so slowly it almost hurt, I let her pull me into her. I slid in with ease, she was so wet. Before I quite knew what had happened, I was fully into her, all eight inches, and she hadn't complained a bit. She was still tight. I hadn't been in this hole for at least five months, and it felt wonderful.

Remembering Dixie and Diane, I turned to see that they had moved into a sixty-nine position close by, mouths glued to cunts, and moans echoing between them.

Amber shifting herself on the couch brought my attention back to her, and I saw that she had a nipple ring in each hand, and was tugging on each one. "Now fuck me John. Make me cum all over that huge cock of yours!"

I looked down to where our bodies were joined, and was still surprised that she had accommodated my entire length into her pregnant body. I saw her clit piercing, and reached down, and started to rub it back and forth. Dixie mewled as I did this, and I started to buck my hips in time with my hand.

I heard two load moans behind me, and knew that both women were cumming from the pleasures the other was giving. Seconds later I felt hands on my back, and then they sat on either side of Amber. As if on cue, both women grabbed one of Amber's hands, removing them from her tits, and replaced them with their mouths. They held her arms above her head, as they each sucked a tit between their lips. Amber began to moan and thrash underneath them. "Don't stop," She moaned. "Pleeeaaaseee don't stop!" Seconds later I was gratified to feel her squirting against my cock and hands.

As soon as she was done thrashing on the couch, Dixie gave me a hard shove, and I fell over backwards onto the floor. Luckily it didn't hurt, but I watched in shock as Diane kissed her way up to Amber's lips, and slipped a couple fingers into her own cunny.

I looked to Dixie, and saw the same lust in her eyes that Amber had had as we entered the house. She climbed on top of me, and slammed down, impaling herself in one fluid motion. Despite how long we have been screwing, Dixie is still the tightest woman I have been with, but at the moment she is so wet, that I slip into her with ease.

Amber starts to moan under Diane's ministrations, as Dixie begins to rock her hips atop me. I can feel her juices leaking down my nutsack, as she grabs her nipples, and starts squeezing them. I place my hands on her hips, and lift her up a couple inches, then pull her down as I thrust up with my hips. I don't have to be as careful with Dixie, and I start to move and thrust as hard as I can. It doesn't take long before Dixie starts to cum, and if I thought she was wet before, a veritable flood gushes from around my penis now.

Dixie collapses on her side, out of breath, mumbling, "No more. I need to rest. No more."

I am still hard, and hornier than ever, as I see Diane still on top of Amber, tongues moving with each other, and her fingers moving in and out of the redhead's twat. Diane's rear is in the air as I step up behind her, and begin to press into the older woman.

Diane turns to look at me as my head slips inside her. "Finally my turn, huh? Shove that cock in me, young man. Make me cum like you did these other two. I wanna feel that stiff rod filling me up--Oh Gawd that feels good!"

I began to see-saw my hips, driving ever deeper into my sexy neighbor. I watched as she placed her mouth down on Amber's nipple, and the redhead's eyes rolled back as Diane brought her to another orgasm. I reached my hands around to Diane's front, and began to fondle her breasts, enjoying the fullness of them in my hands. They were only slightly bigger than Geo's, but felt just as firm.

Thinking of my sister finally sent me over the edge, and I started to buck as I emptied my load into Diane. This set her of, and she began to moan and shudder as I shot into her.

I pulled out from Diane, as she laid her head on Amber's breast, and sighed contentedly.

I wanted to find my sister.

As I walked outside, I noticed that despite having just blown my wad, I was still rock hard. The last time this had happened, Geo had drugged me with Viagra. Since I had prepared all the food, and opened all my own beers, I knew I hadn't been drugged this time.

These thoughts left my mind as I stepped onto the back patio. It was a veritable orgy out here. Rob had his cock deep in Suzy, while she licked the crotch of another stripper, Julia. Everywhere I looked, holes were being filled with fingers, tongues, or cocks.

It didn't take me long to find geo. "Yeah, shove that cock into my pussy. Make me cum again. I want you to cum inside me. Do you hear me? I want to feel your sperm coating the inside of my cunt!" She was easily the loudest of those out here.

I saw her sitting atop Joe, the bouncer she had been with earlier, rocking her hips hard against him, trying to get the man off. Geo saw me as I approached.

"What do you want, brother? Come to watch me fuck Joe's brains out?" Her tone is snidely, and rude, so I answered in equal part.

"I've come to let you suck my cock!" Her eyes drop to my cum covered dick, and I see her lick her lips.

"What makes you--Umpf?" I don't let her finish her sentence as I shove the head of my cock between her red lips. Despite her protests, she is soon sucking, and slurping away, swallowing the combined cum of Amber, Dixie, Diane, and myself. I let her go at it for awhile, before I pull her head back, and force her body down against Joe's.

I step behind her, and aimed for her puckered asshole. "No! I told you that was off limits to you from now on!" She tried to protest.

I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I don't think so dear sister. You want to get pregnant, and I'm going to let you. I am also going to enjoy fucking your little ass whenever I want to." I could see the tears of happiness brim in her eyes, and she only flinched for a second as I slid into her rectum. "Only thing is, I am not the one who is going to get you pregnant. You can fuck any guy you want, but it will be our child to raise."

I slide out, leaving only my head in her, and can feel Joe thrusting into her from below. Reaching under her, I grab a tit in each hand, and pull her back into me.

"Oh, Gawd, yes! Holy, fuck! I will let you fuck my ass whenever you want. Just let me get pregnant. I want to have a child, and see you look at me the way to do Amber. Don't stop moving, Joe! Fuck my cunt! Fuck my ass! Fuck me, I'm cumming!"

Joe grunted under her, and I knew he was blowing his load into her. The thought occurred to me that she would be disappointed that Joe had been fixed a few years back, but for now I just enjoyed the feeling of Geo's asshole sliding along my cock.

With my hands still on her chest, I pulled back on her body, and she ended up on top of me, very similar to how we had been in the shower, only this time we were sitting, instead of standing.

Joe got up, and wondered off, but my focus was on my sister as she started to cum again. She stood up suddenly, but lay on her back on the bench, and lifting her legs, offered me her ass again. I quickly slid back in, and watched as she slipped two fingers inter her empty pussy. I bent over, pressing her arm between us, and sucked one of her tits into my mouth. I placed my arms under her, with my hands on her shoulders, and used the leverage to move her body as I pounded into her.

We fucked like that for what seemed like hours, but were likely only minutes, as Geo came time and again. Finally I couldn't hold back any longer, and I dropped my second load in her colon that day.

We got up, and found that most of the party had already finished their own sex, and left. Rob and Suzy were still going at it, she was on top of him, her nipples in his mouth, while she moaned and came.

Amber and Dixie were cuddled up on the couch together, smiles on their sleeping faces. Diane was nowhere to be seen, but I found a note from her, thanking us for the party and the 'entertainment'.

I carried first Amber, then Dixie to their rooms, and tucked them in, before tucking Geo in.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked as I turned off her lights.

"Yes," I told her, then went to my own bed for some much needed rest.

* * *

I hung up the phone in frustration. The agency I had worked with to buy our new place refused to give me Betty's number, and would only tell me that she was absent, and would return my calls when she got back from her vacation time. I haven't seen her since that afternoon she had given me that great titty-fucking, and then screwed me to a great ejaculation. I'd worried about her, when she hadn't shown up to the housewarming party, but she refused to get back in touch with me. That had been a few weeks ago

I heard a knock on my office door, and yelled for whomever it was to enter. Dixie walked in, and smiled at me. She must have sensed my mood. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sauntered over to my desk. She had on one of her stripper outfits, a short black leather dress that barely covered her ass, and occasionally offered glimpses of her black thong underneath as she walked.

"Just business," I lied, not wanting to tell her the truth. I felt bad about lying, but I usually kept my occasional dalliances to myself, except when they joined into the fun with my girlfriends and me. "But things are looking up, now that I am looking at you," I complimented her.

She laughed at my corniness, and sitting on the edge of my desk flashing her black thong at me, she leaned forward to give me a peck on the lips. "That's why I love you, you know that?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked down at me. "Because you always treat me like I'm the only one in the world for you, even though I know there are really three of us."

It was my turn to smile now. I did try to make each of my girlfriends feel special. "So... Did you come in just to tease me with that outfit, or was there something else?"

She hopped off the desk, and planted her rear in my lap. Grabbing both my hands, she placed them on her abdomen, and leaned back, placing her head on my shoulder and her lips near my ear. "Oh, I dunno. Teasing can be rather fun, don't you think?" Her hips started to gyrate against my groan in the way that I have noticed only strippers can really pull off, and I moaned to let her know I appreciated what she was doing to me.

The door to my office opened, and I tried to move Dixie off of me, but she still had hold of my arms, and kept them around her slender waist. Everyone in the club knew I was sleeping with Geo, Dixie, and Amber, but I preferred not to flaunt it. I wondered what Dixie was playing at, as she was usually circumspect as well. When I saw that it was Amber walking through the door, I immediately realized that they had planned this. My cock twitched under Dixie at the thought of what they might have planned, and as she continued to grind against me.

I pulled Dixie tighter to me, and nibbled the back of her neck. Amber walked over to us, and even with her pregnant belly sticking out, she was still a seductive woman, and somehow still pulled off the grace of a professional stripper. "I see I arrived just in time," she said, leaning over us, and nibbling the side of my neck.

I moved my hands down Dixie's stomach, to the opening of her too short dress, and touched the fabric covering her crotch. It was already wet. I pressed against where I figured her clit would be, and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the brunette.

Amber pulled Dixie from my lap, and I was disappointed, until she leaned over and planted her lips against mine, her red hair falling down on my shoulders. Her tongue ran along my lips, before darting between my teeth in a coy dance that she knew I enjoyed.

I threw my arms up to pull her gently into my lap, only to have her nimbly pull away. I found both women looking down at me, a serious expression on both their faces. Only then did I notice that a third person had entered the room, as Geo walked up and stood next to them. They all wore the same unflappable expression. The look was only slightly marred by Amber's and Dixie's flushed cheeks.

"What's going on, ladies?" I asked, starting to get nervous. Normally all three women in my office like this would mean some fun, but the looks they were giving me nixed that idea.

"We've been talking," Amber said, and I raised one eyebrow at her serious tone.

"And we've decided that you need to get Geo pregnant," Dixie said right after Amber.

"Now you know how I feel about that!" I reminded them, my anger rising slightly. I had been clear in my adamancy about that very subject numerous times.

"And we don't care," Geo told me right back. "Until I get pregnant, or at least, until you start trying to get me pregnant, none of us will sleep with you."

In shock, I could only close my mouth, as what she had just said ran over and over in my mind, like a broken record. Before anything could even enter my stunned brain as a response, all three women turned their backs on me, and walked out, closing the door behind them. I went to the two-way mirror that showed out onto the main floor, and watched as they hugged each other, and then looked up to where I was watching them. Even though I knew they couldn't see me, I still shuddered. I was now horny as hell, and my three girlfriends had just informed me that I would be celibate until I started cumming in my sister again.

Well, I could play that game too. I knew how horny they got, and soon they would be coming back to me, one at a time.

A couple days later as the sun was just cresting the horizon, I drove to the agency Betty worked at, and noticed her car in front. I was starting to debate if I should wait for her to come out, or if I should go in, when she relieved me of having to make that decision, by coming out.

"Betty," I yelled, as I got out. She looked at me, only to get that 'deer in the headlights' look then dropped her head to her ample bosom. "I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I have been worried about you," I told her as I walked up to her.

"Yeah, I got your messages. I was hoping you'd realize I didn't want to talk to you when I never returned them."

I felt my gut sink, as her words penetrated my mind. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't tell your agency about what happened," I tried to assure her.

"I-it's not that," she told me shakily, then heaved a large sigh, which did wonders for her chest and my currently undersexed cock. Even after two days, the girls were holding out on me. Not only that, but they were avoiding me too, not giving me the opportunity to turn them on as much as they had left me the other night. That was part of why I had actually taken the time to drive out here, while the girls were in school. "Look," Betty said, finally lifting her gaze to meet mine, "I lied to you, okay. I do have a boyfriend, but for some reason I just couldn't resist you right then, and so I lied. It was wrong of me, but I-Oh hell, I don't know! Just leave me alone, okay. I haven't told Harold, my boyfriend, and I would understand if you went in and told my boss, but I would really rather you didn't."

The way she seemed so truly downtrodden and sad tugged at my heartstrings. I would miss having the opportunity to have my hands on those luscious tits again, but I couldn't be cruel to her, even if she had lied to me.

"I won't tell. I already promised that, and I keep my promises." I watched as her big red lips split in a relieved smile. "Just know that if you ever leave this, Harold..." I left the rest unsaid, and held back my own grin as I saw her eyes dart to the bulge in my pants. I swear I saw her tongue touch her soft lips momentarily, before she shook herself, and looked anywhere but at me.

"Thanks," I could hear the relief in her voice as I noticed her body visibly relax. "I know I don't deserve it, but thanks. And trust me," her eyes finally lifted back to mine, "If I ever need something that big in me again, I know who to call."

Betty surprised me by giving me a tight hug, mashing her tits against my chest, and making my groin ache all the more for it's being ignored.

As I drove back home I saw Diane, my neighbor, outside. I had been saddened to hear that her son had been in a terrible accident, and now had to rely on her and his sister to help him out. I pulled over in front of her house, and she looked up at me, flashing her beautiful smile as she did so.

"Hey John!" she greeted me. "I was actually hoping to see you. I have to run some errands later, and was hoping that Jason could call on you if he needed anything?"

This wasn't quite what I'd had in mind when I'd pulled over to talk to her, but realized how foolish it would be of me to try to sleep with her again. She had been a lot of fun, but had never hinted that she wanted a repeat performance.

"Sure," I told her. "Just give him my cell number, and I should be home all afternoon." Bored out of my mind, and horny as hell, I finished in my head.

It wasn't till I pulled into my garage that the idea of another BBQ occurred to me. If it ended anything like the last one, I would get some action for sure! I decided that this time I would keep it much smaller though, and just invite Diane's family over. Who knows? Maybe I'll even get a crack at Diane's cute auburn haired daughter.

Later that day I heard a lot of swearing and vulgarities being yelled at from next door, and popped my head out to see what was going on.

A rather attractive redhead, (Though I didn't consider her to be on Amber's level) was pounding on Diane's door, and screaming at Jason. With her colorful language, it didn't take me long to figure out what had happened.

Way to go Jason, I thought in admiration of the man. Apparently he'd just fucked her and kicked her out. At least someone is getting some, the gloomy thought struck me.

Would it really be so bad getting Geo pregnant? Was it worth all this hassle? I quickly squashed these thoughts as I walked back inside, and turned on the radio to drown the obnoxious girl out.

The next morning I was able to catch Amber before she ditched me for the day, and asked her if she would invite Diane and her family over for a BBQ tomorrow. The look she gave me said she knew what I was up to, but she still did it for me. I felt bad asking her, with her pregnancy and all, but everyone else was already out the door before I even woke up. My girls were playing hardball, and the only problem was, it was me being hard all the time, and no one to take care of my balls.

I jumped in my car, to go shopping, and try to get my mind off my own problems. Halfway there my phone rang, and I pulled over to answer it.

"John man, where are you?" Joe's voice sounded in my ear. "I've a young lady here by the name of Betty who says she has an appointment with you."

"I don't remember having an appointment, but I'm on my way." I said, as I hung up, and flipped around. Shopping could wait. I only knew one Betty.

I recognized the car in the parking lot, and I entered through the employee's entrance. Joe met me just outside my office. "I dunno what kind of appointment you had with her, but she refused to tell me anything else," he told me. A flash of memory of Joe screwing Geo popped into my head, and I felt my jealousy rise somewhat. I rarely ever got jealous, and I stamped the ugly feeling down. That had been when I'd promised my sister that anyone but me could get her pregnant. She had been so happy then, but apparently it hadn't been working for her. She'd gotten my other two girlfriends to turn against me now.

"Thanks, Joe," I told the burly man. All my bouncers were bigger than me, but I knew I could hold my own in any strength contests. Besides, when it came to bouncing, I preferred to use my brains over my brawn. "Don't let anyone disturb us."

Joe gave me a wink, as though he knew what I was after. I didn't know if he would run to tell my women what I was doing or not, but if he valued his job, he'd keep his mouth shut.

I found Betty seated in front of my desk, her face in her hands, and I could hear the soft sounds of her sobbing. I quickly closed the gap, and placed my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder for a few minutes, getting it nice and wet as I patted her back, trying to figure out something to say.

"You probably think I'm crazy," she finally said when her tears had lightened.

"No crazier than any other woman I know," I told her teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood. I never dealt well with serious situations, and always tried to make light of any I was forced into. Some people either appreciated this, or they didn't.

Apparently Betty was one that appreciated it as she flashed me a smile through her red eyes. I stood, grabbing some tissues from my desk, and handed them to her. She accepted them gratefully, and dabbed at her eyes.

"You probably want to know why I am here, after our talk yesterday," Betty stated when she was done with the tissues.

"Only if you want to tell me," I said, trying to be delicate. I wasn't sure how this appointment was going to turn out, and I was hedging my bets. The last thing I needed was to drive this beautiful black woman away. Looking at her now, even with the tear stains running down her cheeks, I thought she would make a terrific stripper. I wondered how well she could dance. The incongruity of this usually prim and proper woman dancing in my club struck me, and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Last night I went to see Harold," she started. "I realized that if I truly cared for him, I had to confess what we had done." She paused to hiccup a couple times before continuing. "He then informed me that he already knew. He said he didn't care about me or who I screwed, and only used me for a fuck toy." Betty broke out in tears again, and I hugged her back to me, thinking that this Harold guy was quite the bastard, and needed to have his ass kicked. "I don't think he will be fucking anyone else anytime soon. I left him trying to decide if he needed to hold his eye or his crotch. I'm stronger than I look."

I couldn't help but laugh at the picture this brought to mind. I didn't know if it was all that he deserved, but I was happy he'd gotten it.

"By the time I got back to the office, he'd already called and told them everything. Now I don't have a job, either!"

I don't know why I said it, but the words were out before I could haul them back. "I'd hire you here, but I don't know if you could do it. You absolutely have the body for it."

Betty pushed me away, and looked at me in shock. I should never have said that to this prim and proper woman. I waited for her to start yelling and screaming at me for being such a pervert.

"I have a Bachelor's degree in finance, and you want me to work at a strip club?" Her voice was surprisingly even as she asked this.

"I was just trying to help," I said defensively. "Forget I said anything."

"No, no. I want to hear this." She told me in that same even tone. "How much do your... um... girls make a night?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then took the averages of Geo, Amber, and Dixie. They were my top three dancers, and usually pulled in the most. "On a slow night, maybe as little as five-hundred. Much more on a busy night." The club had picked up its business after I had done some remodeling and advertising, and was doing even better than ever. At the rate we were pulling in money, I would have Larry paid off in only a few years.

"Per NIGHT?" Betty's even voice finally broke in shock. "How many nights a week do they work?"

"As many as they want." I replied evenly, as I sat on the edge of my desk. "I don't force them to do any more than they want. We have a schedule out a week in advance, and the girls just let me know when they want some time off." I could tell she was doing the math in her head.

"That's a LOT more than I made as a real-estate agent, if I worked only four nights a week! Especially in this economy."

"Well, yeah. It's good money, but you would have to be comfortable dancing and stripping in front of an audience." I warned her.

She gave me a shrewd look as she examined me. "You don't think I could do it, do you?"

Her tone gave me a warning of its own, so I tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I always start the new girls out as bartenders and hostesses, until they learn all the rules."

Betty stood, and started to walk to the door, and I figured I had really upset her. Thinking it was best to let her just go, I kept my mouth shut. When she reached the door, however, she locked it, and turned back to me. "Do you have any music in here, or do I need to image some?" For some reason, I didn't quite catch on to what she meant. "I am applying for a job here. I assume I need to try-out, or whatever it is you call it."

I spun around and started up some music on my computer, only to have her tell me to play something else. After a few songs, she finally agreed to one.

Her red business suit and skirt weren't usual stripper fair, but the way she started to sway her hips to the music, and move her hands along her sides added to the eroticism of her outfit. Her fingers toyed with the buttons to her jacket, releasing them one by one to the beats of the base pouring out of my speakers. When the last one popped free, she threw her head and shoulders back, thrusting her large chest out and slipping the jacket from around her in one quick motion. She now stood in a white blouse and red knee length skirt. Her breasts heaved under the tight white fabric, and her hips continued to swirl above her slender stockinged legs.

Betty turned around, and bent over at the waist till she touched her right ankle. She shook her booty a couple times, as her eyes looked at me seductively. She then started to gently run her hands up her leg, all the while watching me with her large brown eyes. When she was fully back upright, she unzipped the side of her skirt, and then ran the backs of her fingers up her sides till they were over her head. She started doing what I call the genie dance: gyrating her whole body, starting with her hands and then working the rotation down her arms, through her shoulders, breasts, and hips. As she moved, the skirt started to slip down, slowly revealing her white panties underneath.

The song ended, and another one started, but Betty didn't miss a beat. She kicked the skirt to the side when it finally puddled around her ankles. She was facing me again, and my mouth was dry, as I looked at her. She smiled at the expression that had to be plastered on my face, but kept moving to the music. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, she inched it up, bit by bit, till finally she pulled it over her head. She now stood in her white panties and bra, and stockings.

"What are the rules on touching, boss?" Betty asked seductively, and it took me a few tries to work moisture back into my mouth. The fact that she'd called me 'boss' didn't even register.

"The customer can only touch where you indicate."

She giggled, and I found even that part of her seductive. "I meant the rules for me touching you." I felt like an idiot.

"You can touch wherever you are comfortable. I haven't seen a customer yet that stopped one of my girls from touching them anywhere."

Betty sauntered over to me, as I sat on the front of my desk, and slowly drew one of her long nails down my chest, as she bent forward. Her large breasts hung from her chest, held up by only her bra, and it seemed such a weak object to hold such beauty back. As if reading my mind, she reached back, and released the clasp. Her bra almost seemed to snap off her, as her breasts sprang free from their confinement.

Betty stood back upright, and turned her back to me again, but not before I noticed just how hard her nipples were. She planted her rear in my lap, and a moan escaped from my lips before I could stop it. It had been too long since a woman had touched me there. Almost I grabbed her hips, but I remembered at the last moment to play the customer. I couldn't touch her yet, and it was torture.

Thankfully she leaned back against me, and grabbed my hands, placing them on her ample bosom. I started to kneed them as I tweaked her dark nipples between my fingers. I barely heard her moan over the sound of the music, and she pressed her ass harder against my straining groin.

As the next song started, she pulled one of my hands down to the crotch of her wet panties, and I started playing with her pussy through the cloth. This time there was no denying the moan that escaped her lips, and I started to nibble on the back of her shoulders.

"So," she said in a breathy voice, "do I get the job?"

"Yes!" I said immediately, and she spun around, grinning from ear to ear as she pressed her large soft lips to mine in a powerful kiss. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth, and then played along my teeth and gums, while her hands worked at my pants, trying to get them down and off.

As soon as my aching cock sprang free, I felt her hands grasp it, and start sliding up and down, using the pre-cum that was pouring from the tip as lubricant. I moaned into our kiss, loving the feel of her slender fingers bringing me closer to climax.

"Keep that up, and you'll have me cumming soon," I told her, breaking the kiss. She dropped to her knees, and swallowed my bulbous head between her succulent lips, and that was enough for me. My pent up climax shot down the back of her throat with such force, I feared I was going to hurt her, but she just kept moaning and sucking as I shot gob after gob down her gullet.

When I finally came down, she looked up at me, licking her lips. She stuck her tongue out to show me the huge load in her mouth, as she swirled it around, playing with it between her teeth. Still smiling, she then closed her mouth, and visibly swallowed the entire load in one gulp. "I'm glad you're still hard," she told me, her hand still working my stiff member. "I could really use this beast inside me right now."

She stripped her panties and stockings down, before standing back up, and pushing me down on my desk. My keyboard pillowed my head, and I must have landed on the volume control as the music grew louder. I pushed the keyboard out of the way, as Betty crawled on top of me, and then turned around. I watched as she grabbed my cock, and started rubbing it between her already moist lips. I reached down and grabbed two handfuls of her awesome booty just in time for her to start swallowing my penis into her canal. We both moaned at the connection, and I couldn't help but admire how the lights in my office played of the smooth ebony skin of her back as she took me deeper inside her.

"Fuck, this is so much bigger than Harold's!" she mewled loudly, though I doubted anything could be heard over the music outside. "Oh, I have needed something like this for awhile. Fuck the shit out of my cunt, boss. Fuck me hard!"

Not wanting or willing to argue, I used my grip on her round ass cheeks to move her on top of me, till I felt the last of my length slip inside her. Her hips pressed down hard as she ground her pussy against the intruding pole for a couple minutes, and I was glad I had already cum once, as this surely would have had me blowing by now. She started to shudder on top of me, as I felt her nether muscles grip and massage my length.

I sat up, wrapped my arms around her waist, and placed one hand over the place where we were joined, pressing hard on her clit as I moved us off the desk. She was surprisingly light in my arms, as I bent her over the desk, never losing contact with her inner folds. As soon as I was sure her feet were firmly on the floor, I released her, and stood upright.

Grabbing her hips, I started thrusting in and out of her, matching my rhythm to the base of the fast paced song that was now playing. It turned me on to see her tits mashed against my desktop, bulging out at her sides, as I pounded her further and further up my desk, until her thighs finally pressed against the side of the desk.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me harder, boss. Fuck me, fuck ME, FUCK ME!" With her body unable to move with each powerful thrust, I could feel myself hitting bottom in her, as her moans grew louder and louder, finally hitting a crescendo as she came again and again.

I could sense my own end coming, and from the feeling, it was going to be a powerful one. I held back as long as I could, and remembering that she wasn't on any birth control, I pulled out of her.

She spun around as she dropped down. "Cum on my tits, boss. I wanna feel your hot cum all over my big fat tits!" I didn't need any further urging as my first shot hit her in the chin. She lifted up some, as I aimed lower for the second and subsequent shots, covering as much of her globes as I could. I felt like my whole body was on fire as my ejaculation went on and on, and I even had to lean forward to brace my hand against the desk to keep me standing. When I was finally done, I looked down at my light cum on her dark tits, and smiled at her. She returned the smile, then closed her eyes as she started rubbing my cum into her soft skin. "Mmm, I love the feel of your cum on my tits, boss. So warm and slippery." She started rubbing her nipples, and I watched in amazement as she started having another orgasm from what she was doing.

When she recovered from her final orgasm, we both redressed. "I hate to say it, but I still have to start you out as a hostess. I'll make sure you make enough to make ends meet, till I can get you on the stage." I told her.

"Thanks, boss. I truly appreciate EVERYthing," she smiles as she winks at me.

"And another thing," I say as she starts heading out my door, "My name is John. No one calls me boss around here."

I met Jason for the first time the next night at the BBQ.

He looked pretty bad with both of his arms in a cast, but from the way both his mother and sister doted on him, I actually got a little jealous.

All three of my girls were practically ignoring me. They would talk to me if I talked to them, but otherwise they only talked to Diane and her children.

At one point Jason had to go to the bathroom, and his sister, Lisa, jumped up to help him. I kind of wondered if something might be going on between the two, at the slightly flushed way Lisa looked at her brother, but was distracted as Diane started talking to me.

"So John. This is a lot tamer than your last get together."

"Yeah," I replied uncertainly. "I'm still not sure how that all happened. Just one wild night, I guess."

"I'm going to go see what is taking them so long," Geo said, and I just nodded, thinking back to the wild orgy that had taken place in my back yard a few weeks ago.

I'm not sure if it was where my mind was, or something else, but I was fairly certain that I heard the sound of a moan, and Geo's dirty talk from up stairs. I saw that Diane had heard it too, as she turned in that direction.

"Maybe I'd better--" She started, but Amber cut her off.

"I'm sure their fine. How has Jason been handling his situation? You both seem to be taking good care of him."

"Oh? Yeah, I'm sure you're right. He was really embarrassed at first, but has been taking things in stride. He's pretty resilient. I honestly think he misses working on computers more than anything."

Okay, I definitely heard Geo that time.

"What kind of computer work does he do?" I asked to fill any silence. I knew Geo was up there right now, letting him fill her with his cum. I thought it was unfair that she could continue to screw other men, but she was stopping Amber and Dixie from pleasing me. At least I'd had the opportunity to be with Betty again, I thought, and then felt guilty for it. Wasn't I treating the woman like a fuck toy, just as Harold had? I resolved that I would treat her better in the future.

"Programming of some kind," Diane said, and I had to think hard to remember the question I had asked.

"Hmm, maybe I'll have a talk with him. I might be able to use him." I said absentmindedly. I was picturing Jason plowing into my sister. Making her speak to him the way she always talked dirty to me. Maybe I really should put an end to this whole farce, and get her pregnant. What were the real chances of having a deformed baby anyway? I loved her just as much as I do Dixie and Amber. It wasn't like I couldn't afford to take care of another child. I imagined what Geo would look like pregnant, and mentally smiled at the image.

The three came back down, and from the self satisfied smile Geo gave me, I determined that she could go to hell as far as getting her pregnant was concerned.

Later on I pulled Jason aside, 'to talk business', ostensibly, but in truth to discuss what Geo had done with him.

"You're not jealous?" He asked in surprise.

I had to laugh, but it almost seemed a bit forced. "I learned to conquer my jealousy issues long ago. Besides, you're just there to get her pregnant. It's me she loves." I knew she still loved me. I just wished she showed it in other ways.

That night as my three guests left rather drunk, I turned to my three beautiful girlfriends asking, "So who's up for a dip in the pool?"

Almost as one, they rolled their eyes, and turned to go to their rooms, leaving me to clean up the mess from the BBQ.

* * *

A plan formed in my mind that night, which I put into action the next morning. I made a few calls, setup a few appointments, and then called my girls to let them know I would be at a conference for the weekend. Each of them handled it differently. They all wanted to go, but when I told them that I wouldn't go with anyone who continued to treat me indifferently, their personalities came out.

Geo informed me that she would start treating me properly when I agreed to her terms, but to have fun. Dixie commented that she probably shouldn't go anyway, as she had a lot of homework to get done. Amber was the one who seemed to be having the hardest time. She went back and forth, wanting to be with me, but unwilling to break her word to Geo. In the end, I went alone, which was just as well. I didn't want any of them knowing what I was really doing.

So on Thursday afternoon I found myself flying out west to Las Vegas. There was a conference going on where all the major strip club owners were getting together, and discussing various ideas and ways to improve business. My club was doing great, but why not get help from the big guys?

I was lucky enough to get a window seat, and the plane was mostly empty. Thankfully the flight was plenty short, and I stepped into the dry hot air of Nevada. Catching a Taxi to my hotel was easy enough, and I sank onto the bed as soon as I entered my room.

I decided to be somewhat magnanimous, and called the girls to let them know I was alright. Once again, Amber was the most emotional, telling me how much she missed me, while the other two just gave me their love, and told me not to gamble too much.

My main appointment wasn't until tomorrow, but tonight was when the conference started. I thought it would be a good idea to come back with something to show I had actually attended the conference, and walked down to the conference rooms where the event was taking place.

Checking in with the registrar, I pinned my name piece to my jacket, and walked into a room full of noise. I checked the schedule, and saw that there were events for both strippers and owners. I decided to go to one for owners first.

It was a boring affair, consisting mainly of good business practices, and ways to stay within the local laws, without staying within the laws.

I debated on going into one for the strippers, until I noticed other men going into it as well. It wasn't until I was seated that I realized that the other men must be male strippers. Vegas was very different from back home, and there were just some things that I seemed to struggle wrapping my head around.

"You must be an owner," a soft voice said beside me. I turned to look at the speaker, and had to swallow. The dry Nevada air had already made my throat dry, but the brunette sitting next to me in very skimpy clothes was beautiful.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you are muscled enough to be a bouncer, but they rarely ever get to come to these, but not chiseled enough to be a chip'n'dale, though you do have the face for it. Also, your suit knocks that last out. Male strippers prefer to show off their wares more. I'm Angel, by the way." She offered me her hand, and I shook it.

"Yeah, I own a club back east, and thought I'd see how things are done out here."

"Well, if you'd like, I'd be happy to show you around..." I had heard of scam artists here in Vegas, but figured she was safe enough. A woman this hot couldn't be bad, could she?

I agreed, but thought to keep one hand on my wallet. Throughout the day, Angel showed me around, introduced me to a few of the really big club owners, and made me feel pretty important. I made some great contacts, but I noticed that people constantly stared at us everywhere we went. I was even certain a few took pictures.

"What's the deal with people out here?" I finally asked as the day started to draw to a close. "I mean, you're beautiful and all, but people stare at us like... Well, I don't know what."

Angel looked at me with her cool brown eyes, and I felt like my soul was being measured. "You really don't recognize me, do you?"

Oh shit! Did I go to school with her or something? I started to wrack my brain for anything that might remind me who she was, but kept coming up blank. I hated to do it, but I had to tell her the truth. Hopefully she wouldn't hate me for not remembering her. "I'm afraid I don't. I'm really sorry!"

Angel laughed, and I knew all was forgiven. "You really are too much, John!" She placed her hand against my chest, as she continued to laugh. I was starting to feel foolish. "At first I'd thought you'd sat next to me, knowing who I was. But when you didn't start hitting on my like every other man here, I assumed you were gay." I immediately opened my mouth to protest. I didn't have any problems with the gay community, I just knew I wasn't. "Oh, I know you aren't. You have been a perfect gentleman, but I have still caught you looking at the other women here, and I have seen how you try your best to look me in the eyes, but sometimes fail." Her bluntness was really starting to turn my cheeks red. I had thought I was being discreet, but apparently she had been watching me closer than I'd thought. "When you continued to treat me like a person, Instead of a-- Well, I started to wonder if you truly didn't know who I was. I kept waiting for you to make your move, but you haven't." She looked at me, and I felt that weighing sensation again. "It has been a long time since anyone has treated me like that."

"I've only tried to repay the kindness you've shown me today," I said lamely, regretting the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. She obviously expected something else, and my curiosity was now completely peaked. "Umm... So who are you?"

She laughed again, and this time I found it infectious. "I guess I still haven't said, have I? Come with me, I'll show you." She grabbed my hand, and led me to a different part of the conference that we hadn't made it to yet. The different scenery was the first thing I'd noticed. Instead of strip club advertisements, I now started seeing advertisements for porn videos. Having the very strict religious upbringing my parents gave me, I'd never actually watched one before. Even owning the club, and considering some of the things I had done with the girls, I was shocked to see some of the lewd things that were on the covers of the DVDs. Call me dense, but I couldn't figure out why Angel was bringing me back here, until she stopped, and shoved one in my hands.

"I don't..." I said, confused.

"Look!" She pointed, and I looked where her finger ended. There Angel stood, completely nude, except for tiny stars covering her crotch, and nipples, on the cover of the DVD case. The title read 'Angel's Day off,' and on the back were a number of smaller pictures, most of them with her in them, in various sex acts. Oddly, I felt embarrassed to be looking at this friendly woman in so personal a situation, even though she was barely clothed in front of me now.

"So you're a..."

"A porn star, yes." There was a question in her eyes, as she looked up at me. Then everything she had said only a few moments ago made sense.

"That's why you thought... But then I... And then I didn't..." I couldn't seem to form complete sentences in my head as she continued to look at me.

"I shouldn't have told you." I could tell she wasn't happy now. "You were treating me so well, not like I'm a complete slut or a whore, and now you see me differently, don't you?"

How did I see her? Was she the nice woman that had helped me around the conference all afternoon, or was she the girl on the cover of the DVD I still held in my hand? I put the DVD back, and placed my hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I have strippers that work for me that have Master's degrees, and I have some that dropped out of high school." She arched one delicate eyebrow, not understanding what I was getting at. Well, it was payback for a bit ago, I thought. "Just because they are strippers, doesn't mean they are dirty sluts that would do anything to get a buck. Oh, I know some of them are, but they don't work long for me." She still looked confused. "Okay, look. You have been great today, showing me around, and helping me make those contacts. That is how I think of you. So you have a job doing porn. So what? If it pays the bills, and you enjoy it, I'm the last person to judge."

I knew she finally understood when she flung her arms around my neck, and her lips were mashed against mine. My arms reflexively wrapped around her waist as I returned the kiss.

When we finally parted, I noticed a noise that had been drowned out by the pounding of blood in my ears.

Clapping.

Looking around, I saw a lot of people staring and clapping, and a few were even giving me a thumbs up.

"Let's get outta here," Angel said, and I was all too eager to agree. We wound our way back to the stripper side of the conference, and a thought occurred to me.

"If you do that for a living, why were you over here today?"

"I started out as a stripper, and a producer saw me dancing. Sometimes when the fans get a bit overwhelming, I like to remember my roots, you might say."

"Why haven't any of your fans approached you while I was with you?" I asked, wondering.

"I know a few wanted to, but the way I hung on your arm, might have kept them back. I truly enjoyed spending the day with you, John."

"And I, you!" I replied with an honest smile, and then noticed we were at the elevators. "Umm... Would you like to come on up?" After what she'd just revealed to me, I realized how my question might sound, and started trying to backtrack. "I didn't mean for... I mean... I would if... But that wasn't why..."

Her finger pressed against my lips shut me up. "I would love to." I pressed the button on the wall for my floor, and we rode the elevator up, in near silence, except of the occasional smacking noise or moan as we made out. We had to stop on the fourth floor, however as a stuffy old couple stepped in with us.

When we finally reached my door, it took me a couple tries to get the keycard in the lock, and I almost broke it, in my hurry to open the door. It slammed against the wall as Angel forced me inside. I felt the bed hit the back of my legs, and I toppled over backwards, only to have the air pressed out of me as Angel landed on top. Our tongues met and writhed, matching the rhythms of our bodies, as my hands traveled along her back, thighs, ass, head, and basically anything else I could reach.

Her hips lifted, and I felt her hands at my waist, trying to undo my pants. Seconds later they were on the floor. Angel sat up, and I slid my hands up her sides, lifting her shirt up over her head, to join my pants. She was beautiful, as she sat on me, in only a black miniskirt and pink lacy bra. My hands darted to her back, and it only took me a second to undo the fastener. Since my mouth was already nearly at her chest, I bit between her cups, and growled as I yanked back, revealing her handful sized breasts. I was shocked at how pink her nipples were. I had never seen any so pink before, and my mouth watered at the sight of them.

I brought my lips to her left nipple, kissing it tenderly, until she grabbed the back of my head, pulling me in tighter to it. I began to suck like a man starved, as my hands dove into the waistband of her skirt, cupping her tiny ass in my hands. I used my hands to grind her against my boxer covered crotch, eliciting a moan from both of us. Her hand on the back of my head pulled me away from her pretty pink nipple with a sloppy pop, and I looked up to meet her gaze. Hungrily she brought her lips to mine in a kiss that was both tender, and passionate. The way her tongue and lips moved against mine increased my lust for this woman tenfold.

With a firm grip on each of her cheeks, I lifted her up, and then quickly pulled down her skirt and panties, bringing them to her knees. She broke the kiss to finish removing them, and I got the opportunity to really admire her naked beauty. Her breasts were slightly pointed, topped by the aforementioned pink nipples. Her waist was thin, but not so thin she looked anorexic. Her legs seemed to start at her ankles and just keep going, finally terminating in a small triangle of fuzz at her pussy. Her inner labia were large, and very swollen, protruding from her outer labia by a small bit.

That was all I was able to note, as she gripped my boxers, and nearly tore them from my body. I unbuttoned my shirt, I don't remember taking off my jacket but that didn't surprise me, and soon sat just as naked as she was.

"Holy shit! You should work in porn with a cock that big!" She exclaimed, admiring my package. "It is pretty rare to see one so--" Her words were cut off as she bent over and swallowed the head between her lips. I have had some good blowjobs before, but the way Angel used her tongue, lips, and even teeth had me blowing down her throat in only a couple of minutes. Since my lack of sex lately, it was a pretty intense orgasm, leaving my panting by the time it had finished washing over me.

"Holy shit, yourself! I've never had a BJ that... That... WOW!"

She smiled up at me, licking up a bit of cum that had leaked out, and swallowing it. "I hope you're not done yet."

I knew it would probably be a few minutes for me to fully recover. "Come here, I want to taste you, now!" I demanded, and then braced myself as she nearly tackled me with her pussy. I have never tasted one with such big lips, but I used what the girls had taught me to great effect. Sucking hard on her labia, I ran my tongue between them, occasionally darting up to her clit, then back down to her hole, where I would shove my whole tongue in as deep as I could.

I felt her lips wrap back around my cock, and moaned into her pussy as she began to revive it with her excellent technique. One of her hands cupped and fondled my balls, while the other slid up and down my shaft, and her tongue worked the head.

Suddenly her whole body froze, and I could feel my cock vibrating between her lips as she mewled loudly in her own orgasm. My mouth was soaked, as her juices escaped my lips, and started trickling down my neck and cheeks.

She rolled off me, and turned up to grab my wet cheeks. "I haven't cum like that from having my pussy eaten in years! Where did you learn to do that so well?" She said, staring deep into my eyes. Before I had a chance to answer, her lips were pressed to mine again, as she licked her wetness from my face. She rolled on top of me, and I positioned my cock for her entrance. "Oh, Gawd, I've got to feel that monster in me!" She nearly screamed when it bumped her cunt.

I grabbed her hips, and gradually pressed her down, as I lifted my hips. I felt her lips spread over my cock, and gently swallow me in. She had told me she was a porn star, but she was tight! I had to slowly work in and out of her, despite how wet she was. She would loosen up as I moved in, but when I started to pull out, she would clamp down so hard, it hurt and felt wonderful at the same time. I had heard of women with strong kegel muscles, but she must really work hers for them to be this powerful.

Finally I felt our pelvises touch as Angel threw her head back to let out a throaty moan. I leaned up, and started nibbling on her neck, while she started up a rhythm with her hips.

"Oh, fuck... I feel you in every inch of me. Oooh, I am getting close." I latched onto her right nipple, and with my hands still on her hips, picked up her pace. Lifting my hips slightly, I was able to go just a bit deeper into her. "Oh, Gawd, that's it! Fuck me, I'm cuuuummmmiiinnnnggggggggg!"

I had to stop moving her altogether, as her strong cunny muscles gripped my cock with enough force, I was almost afraid she was going to rip my manhood off. I just lay there, and as she started to relax, her inner folds started massaging more than gripping, and I moaned into her tit.

I rolled us over, and lifted her hips slightly as I got up on my knees. I put my arms under her legs, drawing them up to my shoulders, while I groped her tiny rear. Turning my head, I gently nibbled on her ankle, and then kissed my way along her slender foot. I was using my grip on her to slide her up and down my slick cock, as I started to suck her toes between my lips.

"Wow, what are you doing to me?" She asked dreamily, and I picked up my pace a little. "Damn, but that feels goooood." She drawled out the last part, then bit her lower lips, and started pinching her pink nipples. I kept this up, switching to her other foot, and knew she was starting to get close again from her breathing. I was glad, because the way she was milking me on every thrust had me about ready to spew my second load for the night.

I reached around with my right hand, and started rubbing her clit with my thumb, sending her crashing into another powerful orgasm. I kept pushing in and out of her, despite (or maybe because of) the way she gripped my cock. Just as she started to come down, I let loose with stream after stream of my seed. She screamed as another orgasm took her, and it felt like her vagina was trying to milk every ounce of jism out of me, that it could.

I collapsed onto my side; next to this aptly name Angel, trying to catch my breath.

"Mmm, that was phenomenal. How often do you come to Vegas?"

I had to laugh. "This was my first visit, but now that I now there are Angels here, I may have to come out more often!"

"Well... We'd best make the most of this trip then. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Shit! Tomorrow I had my appointment, and I knew I wouldn't be up for any extracurricular activities afterwards. Not for a couple days at least... That's why I had made this trip; to be away from the girls, so that I could recover before I came back. Now that I thought more on it though, my conscience started to fight me. Was I prepared to deceive the women I loved? I felt like I was sinking to the level they had been treating me at. I resolved then and there to call the doctor and cancel my vasectomy. I didn't know what would happen, but I was determined to remain honest with the girls. The hand sliding gently up and down my arm, as the beautiful Angel still looked at me, waiting for my answer brought me back to the here and now. Well, honest about some things at least...

"Well, I'm not due back home till Monday, and the conference was the only thing I had planned..." I trailed off as I felt Angel's lips on my neck. I was nowhere near recovered, but I had more than my penis at hand to try and please this insatiable woman.

The only time over the next few days that we left the room was to eat (when we didn't just order room service).

I was a bit disappointed when I stepped out to the baggage claim area, that Amber was the only one to greet me.

"Dixie wanted to be here, but she had some big tests to take that her professors wouldn't let her out of," the sexy pregnant redhead told me. "Geo is another matter. Did you really have a vasectomy while you were away?" Amber planted herself in front of me, and glared as she blocked my path.

"How... How did you hear about that?" I stammered in disbelief.

"They called to confirm your appointment shortly after you left. You gave them the landline." Her voice was dry, and I could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"What did Geo say?" Was all I could think to ask.

"'What did Geo say?' Is that all you can think to ask? Is she the only one whose feelings you're concerned about?"

I knew I was in serious trouble now. Amber's tone left no doubt in my mind. "No, of course not! I just didn't think--"

"Of course you didn't think!" She cut me off, and stormed back to her car. Even pregnant, she could move with speed and grace when she wanted to.

"Listen, Amber," I tried to say placatingly after I had loaded my bags, and sat in her car, "I didn't have it done. I couldn't do it, and then lie to all of you, so I cancelled the appointment." She only glared at me, before she backed out of the parking spot, and started navigating the warren of streets out of the airport. "I'm sorry I was going to be like that, but the way you three were treating me was no worse." My own anger was starting to rise, as I thought of the injustice they had been treating me with. "You three basically left me, for all intents and purposes, and were in a way blackmailing me." Was that anger causing the red in her cheeks, or embarrassment? "I had to do something. I made a bad decision, and cancelled it before I went through with it. Be angry with me if you want, but know that some of that anger should be reserved for you, Dixie, and most of all, Geo. If the three of you can't respect my feelings, why should I do the same for you?"

I was afraid I'd gone too far, as Amber continued to drive us home. Silence reigned, and I almost started wishing that she would say something, anything, even if it was to yell at me, just to break the horrible feeling that was starting to sink into my chest. Had I just lost one of my girlfriends? Not only that, but the one carrying my child?

When Amber parked in the driveway, I started to unbuckle my seat, and noticed that she hadn't moved to do likewise. She just sat there, staring at her hands on the steering wheel, as if they might give her some kind of answer.

I reached for the door handle to get out, but her voice, soft and barely heard, stopped me. "You're right." I turned to look at her, to see if I'd heard correctly, and I could now see the tears in her eyes. "You're right. The way we all treated you was wrong. I guess we didn't really understand how you felt, or didn't try to." She paused to hiccup, and I placed my hand on her shoulder. I hated to see her cry like this. "I can't speak for the others, but I am truly sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She turned to look at me, and her blue eyes stripped away the last vestiges of any anger that might have hung around. I pulled her into a hug, as I told her I loved her. We sat that way for awhile, just enjoying each other's embrace, until I finally had to pull away. Our angle was awkward, and it was starting to hurt my back. I could only imagine how uncomfortable it had to be for her.

We walked inside, arm in arm, and her head resting on my shoulder. I left my bags in the car, figuring I could grab them later. I stopped as we passed my room, but Amber pulled me onward, towards her bedroom. As I entered, she told me to lock the door. "I have an apology to make, and I think you do too." She started removing her clothes, and I stepped up to her to help.

As her shirt hit the floor, our lips met in hunger. My arms wrapped around her distended torso, touching her smooth back and tracing a line up to where her bra strap was. Her breasts, slightly larger now than they had been, were soon freed, and I brought one hand around to cup one globe and twiddle with her nipple ring. The doctor had told us they would have to come out when she started breast feeding, but were fine till then.

She moaned as her tongue traced along the inside of my mouth and danced with mine. Suddenly feeling guilty, I pulled back and looked at her. Even with as far along as she was in her pregnancy, I still found her to be extremely beautiful and alluring. Her pale redheaded skin seemed to glow from an inner light, and I could see the fires of desire in her eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting there to be any regrets.

"I don't dare have you in my pussy. I am too close to term, but you should be fine in my ass, where you have been gone for too long," she told me in no uncertain terms.

"That's not quite what I meant."

"I know what you meant, and I meant what I said. Now are you going to come fuck my ass, or was all that talk in the car just for show?"

I stepped back up to her, and started working on her pants. Since they were maternity type, with the stretchy front, they easily slid down, quickly followed by her panties. She turned me towards the bed, and then helped undo my pants.

Once naked, I found myself on my back, as Amber crawled on all fours, up to my already hard cock. The feeling of her tongue gliding up my shaft from balls to head elicited a deep moan from me. She smiled at me as one of her hands started to fondle my balls, and she flicked the tip of her tongue around the sensitive underside of my head. Amber pressed her lips to the side and started to slide her mouth up and down me, making me moan more and more.

I started to buck my hips in time with her movements, then felt her grasp me at my base, and pull my tip towards her waiting lips. Giving my small hole a kiss, she slipped her lips past the ridge, and took me as far as she could at this angle. Unfortunately she couldn't take me into her throat, but with her tongue lashing around the sensitive rim, I was more than happy with her efforts. She started to bob up and down, and it took all my effort not to thrust into her warm wet mouth. I didn't want to hurt her.

I placed my hands on the back of her head, running my fingers through her deep red hair, and she looked up at me, smiling around my cock. It left her lips with a pop, before she said, "I've forgotten just how good you taste. Don't ever let me agree to not having this again!"

"Deal," I told her, as she gently began to kiss her way up my stomach, and chest. She lingered for a couple of quick nibbles on my nipples, before finally reaching my mouth. We kissed as my hands roamed her back and ass. I slid one hand between us, and started playing with her wet pussy. I easily found her clit ring (another thing that would have to go when she gave birth to our child), and tugged tenderly on it. She growled, as she pulled away, piercing me with her wonderful eyes.

"I want to feel you in me," she said, then reached over to her nightstand for the lube. "I want you to take me from behind this time. Treat me like the bitch I am for the way I treated you."

"You're not a--" I tried to protest, but she cut me off.

"I said do it!" she demanded, and I thought better of any further arguments.

I took the lube from her, as she laid her head on her pillow with her wonderful ass wiggling in the air. Despite what she wanted from me, there was something I wanted first. I leaned forward, and softly kissed her pussy, before shoving my tongue inside. Sucking in her labia, I ran my tongue between them and reached around her body to tug on her nipple rings. My mouth was soon soaked as she came, moaning and jerking her hips against my face.

"Okay, you've had your fun, NOW FUCK MY ASS!"

I got on my knees, and rubbed my cock against her wet pussy, teasing her. I applied some lube to the tip of my cock, then for good measure squeezed some onto her brown hole. She shivered as I started to apply pressure, screaming, "Oh Gawd!" as the head popped past her sphincter. I too had to moan, as I slowly felt her anal grip on me slide firmly down my tool. Every inch I sank into her nether canal felt like bliss. Sex with Angel had been great, but making love to my girlfriends was still better.

Finally I felt myself sink the last few inches into her, making her grunt. "Slap my ass!" She told me. Normally I wasn't into this sort of thing, but she did demand I treat her like this, so I gave her a slight slap. "I said slap it! Not tenderly touch it. Make it red. Punish me for my behavior!" I brought back my hand, and brought it down harder, leaving a red handprint emblazoned on her right rump. "YES! That's it. Spank me, John. Spank me again and make me cum. Fuck my ass, and make me cum, my beloved."

Doing as told, I slapped her other cheek just as hard, and started to thrust in and out of her rear. Amber's groans, grunts, moans, and other noises became incoherent as she started her orgasm. I gripped her hips, and picked up my pace, trying to prolong her orgasm. It worked, as for quite some time her sphincter squeezed and massaged my slippery cock. I could see she had to fingers in her cunny every time I pulled out, and seeing her have such a long orgasm started my own.

My whole body shuddered as my cum filled her colon. She screamed louder than ever as her orgasm intensified even more.

My legs were suddenly soaked as fluid gushed out of her pussy, soaking the bed as well.

I pulled out of her, catching a whiff of the fluids that had just flushed from her body, and knew immediately they weren't normal female cum fluids.

"I think my water just broke," Amber said, as the same conclusion hit me. I was about to be a father.

* * *

I looked down at Amber as she held our daughter.

The gambit of emotions as I gazed upon her, holding Anna, our fragile little daughter in her arms, was almost too much. I wanted to cry I was so happy, weep for all the problems I knew she would face in her life, dance that she was finally here, and go running up and down the halls screaming that I was a dad.

Amber's red hair was matted to her head, but she was smiling as she looked back up at me. "Can you believe she is finally here?" She asked almost dreamily.

"Well, it took you long enough," Geo said behind me. I spun around to face my sister, who had been ignoring me for some time now, and was only now showing up. "Relax, John. I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to show my support." I still watched her, though, not warily, but maybe with a little regret. For a moment, I pictured Geo laying there in the bed, holding a child we had made together. I shook my head to block out that image. I wasn't going to go crawling back to her. She had left me in a way, and I figured it was up to her to come back.

"Did I miss it?" Dixie announced her presence, and then pouted for only a moment, before rushing to the bedside and cooing over the new life.

I stepped back to admire these three women, and Dixie noticed me watching. She gave me a smile for a second, and then looked at Geo guiltily, before looking to me with a determined expression. Geo was absorbed with Anna, and didn't notice at all.

Dixie stood up straight, and walked over to me. "You look tired. When was the last time you ate?" I wasn't sure what the two had to do with each other, but I suddenly realized I hadn't eaten since the flight early this morning. "Hey, we're going to go eat. Geo, do you want us to bring you anything?"

My sister just waved us away, and we started looking for the cafeteria. We walked in silence, as I didn't really have much to say to Dixie. She was in on my sister's plot, and I wasn't too happy with her for it.

"I've missed you," Dixie finally said, as we stood in line at the cafeteria.

"I've missed you too," I told her honestly, but didn't say any more.

Dixie looked like she was waiting for me to say more, but when I didn't she spoke up. "I don't know why Geo wants to get pregnant so badly. Don't get me wrong, Anna looks beautiful, and Amber looks happy, but I don't want to get pregnant myself." She kept her eyes locked on me as she spoke, and I just continued to listen, not sure where she was going with this. "I... I've been thinking... It was wrong for us to gang up on you, like that." I just raised one eyebrow, as I continued to look at her. "I'm really sorry, and hope you will forgive me."

I sat down with my food, thinking about what she'd just said. I'd had to fight with Amber to get her to see reason, but Dixie had come to it on her own. Dixie had been the most distant of the three, Geo being the angry one, and Amber trying to show her love, while still supporting Geo. I'd been hurt by how easily Dixie had seemed to be handling things.

Dixie spoke up, as if reading my mind. "I know I have stayed away from you a lot lately, but it was because I knew I couldn't trust myself to be near you, and not want you. I love you, John, and I truly hope you can forgive me."

"Do you still plan on staying away from me?" I asked as evenly as I could.

"Not... Not unless you wanted me to," the brunette said, and I could see that she was starting to tear up. My heart broke at the sight, and I reached forward to cup her cheek in my hand, rubbing away a tear with my thumb as it started to fall.

"That is the last thing I want," I told her, and happily watched as her face lit up. "But I won't stand for anymore of this boycott or whatever you want to call it, either. I love you too, Dixie, and I truly mean that. But you need to decide if I am important enough to you to end this farce."

Dixie nearly leaped out of her chair as she flung her arms around my neck, and kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but more of a loving one. I felt her hot tears on my cheeks, and pulled her back for a second. "What's wrong? Why are you crying now?"

"I'm a woman," she informed me with a grin, "and a woman doesn't need a reason to cry, she just does." Her grin turned wicked, "And this woman also has a need that hasn't been satisfied in far too long. Hurry and eat, I have some apologizing to do."

I don't think I have ever eaten as quickly as I did right then. I have no idea what I even ate, and wouldn't have been surprised if I had eaten the plastic-ware in my haste. Dixie seemed to derive some immense pleasure from watching me, as she kept giggling, and biting her lower lip. As soon as we were done, and our plates in the trash, Dixie nearly dragged me down the hallway, looking for an empty room.

It took us awhile to find one that was away from any nurse's stations, and empty, but she nearly threw me in as soon as we found one suitable.

Dixie pressed her body to mine, squeezing me against the wall, and clumsily fumbling with my pants. I pulled her shirt up over her head, and quickly undid her bra, before groping her smallish breasts. Having the medium sized ones of the three (Well, until Amber had gotten pregnant and her's had grown some), I enjoyed playing with her sensitive nipples. My pants finally hit my ankles, and I spun us around as I stepped out of them, and pressed her to the wall. I leaned forward and lifted one of her nipples to my mouth, smiling as her hand gripped the back of my head, while her other hand busily slid up and down my hard shaft.

"Oh, I have missed this!" She said quietly, not wanting to attract any outside attention to this room.

I reached down to undo her pants, and found that she had already beat me to it, so instead I slid my hand to her wet snatch, and was surprised at just how horny she was. I couldn't remember the last time she had been this wet, but it only served to increase my own ardor. I slipped first one, then two, then three fingers into her in rapid succession, smiling as I looked up at her with her teat in my mouth, as she tried valiantly not to moan loudly.

I pulled my fingers out, and thrust my arm between her legs, and placed my hand on her back. With my other hand, I pulled her sideways while I lifted with the first, and soon had her in an awkward carry, eliciting a surprised yelp from Dixie. It had worked better in my mind than reality, and so quickly carried the petite brunette over to the bed, laying her down.

Her wonderful nipple had never left my mouth, but now I started kissing my way across her flat stomach. I could easily smell her arousal, and relished the scent as I started to lap up her leaking fluids. I nibbled lightly on her inner lips, until her hands gripped my ears and pulled me up. "I love what you are doing, but if you don't shove that cock in me now, I'm going to lose it!"

I grinned as I reached down, and started rubbing my head between her sensitive labia, occasionally slapping my cock against her clit. I could see she had been serious about losing it, by the fiery lust that burned in her eyes, and so slid my length into her. She was so wet I was able to make it all the way in, in one stroke. We both moaned loudly as I felt her completely surround me. I felt her legs lock behind my back, and her arms around my neck. Our lips met, as I started to buck my hips. I noticed that the bed rocked slightly on its wheels, with each powerful thrust, but was glad we weren't near a wall.

I brought my hands down to her small ass, and gripping a cheek in each hand, started moving her in counterpoint to my thrusts. Her moans grew slightly louder, and she sucked my tongue into her mouth forcefully as I felt her start to cum. Her vaginal muscles rippled around my cock, as I did my best to not only stifle her moans, but keep mine down as well.

When she had finally finished, we swapped positions, with me on bottom this time. She squatted over me, and reached down, aiming me for her tight hole, then sat down hard, impaling herself in one swift motion. "Oh, Gawd, I'd forgotten how deep that goes!" She said a little too loudly. She started to rock her hips, and I could feel my head hitting the deepest parts of her.

I reached down, and used my thumb to rub against her clit, and reached up with my other hand to tweak her hard nipples. She climaxed again, her upper torso collapsing on me as she shook. I threw both arms around her, and started thrusting as hard as I could, trying to make it really last for her.

I knew my own was approaching, and I tried to muffle my moans against her neck, as I shot glob after glob of my seed into her sucking pussy.

"Damn," she said as we caught our breaths and started getting dressed, "remind me never to go longer than a couple days without you again!" She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then said, "I think I may be a little sore tomorrow, but it was worth it!"

When we got back to the room that Amber was in, Geo glared at us. "Where have you two been? I went down to the cafeteria and you weren't there."

"We decided we didn't like the food in there, so we went out," I quickly lied.

"Uh-huh... And is that how Dixie got that hickey?" Geo argued.

Dixie's hand flew to her neck, but not before I noticed that I had given her a hickey. It must have happened when I was trying to muffle my own moans.

Geo stormed out, and I just let her go. I wasn't sure if she was jealous, angry, or what, but it was her fault, not mine. "I'd better go with her," Dixie said and I turned back to Amber, to see how she was doing.

"I take it everything is good between you and Dixie again?"

"Looks like it," I told her, as I kissed her forehead. "Where is Anna?

"Down to the nursery. You know Geo is going to be angry with more than just you, right?"

"What am I supposed to do? She at least has Jason to fiddle with. Is it so wrong for me to have the women I love?"

Amber frowned, and I wondered what I'd said wrong. "Actually, Jason refused her this weekend while you were gone."

My eyebrows rose at this news... So Geo had been rejected, huh? I wondered who she was going to try to get her pregnant now.

"Look, I know how you feel, but would it really be so bad to give her what she wants? It would make our home a happy one again. You should have seen her with Anna. She was so cute!"

"I won't give in to her blackmail. I might consider it otherwise, but she has to apologize for what she did first." I couldn't believe I was even considering it, but I had to agree that I wanted us all to be happy again.

I stayed at the hospital for a few more hours, until Amber kicked me out to go home. She told me I stink of sex too much, and needed a shower. I stopped to visit Anna in the nursery on my way out, still surprised that I was a daddy now.

On the way home, an idea started to occur to me, and I called up Joe at the club. He quickly told me everything was fine, and business was booming. I told him what I needed, and he told me he would stop by later to drop it off.

When I arrived home, Dixie met me with a kiss and a hug, but Geo had locked herself in her room.

"She won't talk to me," Dixie informed me sadly.

I knocked on her door, but she just yelled at me to go away. From her tone, I knew I was better off following her advice, and so left her to her self-made misery.

Amber came home with Anna a couple nights later, and I found out why new parent always looked so tired. Luckily there were four of us willing to help out, and I was surprised at how quickly Geo stepped up, and was always there to help with Anna. Geo refused to talk to me, but Dixie told me that my sister had forgiven her, stating that it had been unfair to bring Amber and Dixie into our fight.

As I watched my sister, I caught myself smiling from time to time, and she caught me a few times as well. Every time she caught me, she would stare at me real hard for a couple seconds, then walk away, cooing to my daughter. I would usually walk away shaking my head.

I started to study the subject of incest on the internet, predominantly children borne of such relations, and that put my mind at rest a lot more. First generation incestuous children apparently rarely ever suffered from genetic defects. I decided that I would get my sister pregnant, but only if she apologized for her behavior first. I had an idea of how I might make that happen, but I was going to have to wait a couple weeks first.

The club was doing great, but after my weekend off, and then Anna being born, there was a backlog of work to do. I tried to do as much of it at home as I could, so that I could be around Anna and the girls, but much of it still had to be done at the office. I started implementing what I had learned at the conference, and noticed an immediate up-tick in the girls' tips. I decided that I needed to go to that conference every year, and if I was lucky enough to run into Angel again, then all the better.

About a week later, I had my head buried in the books, when I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in," I yelled, slightly frustrated at the interruption in my work, but I tried to maintain an open door policy, and it wouldn't do to act otherwise.

I smiled at first as Betty and Suzy walked in, but it soon soured as I looked at their faces. Both mad, and I knew I was about to be in the middle of it.

"Betty has been stealing my tips!" Suzy accused as soon as they were both in front of my desk. She looked down at me with her almond shaped eyes in frustrated anger.

"Don't blame me, if you're not making enough. I'm no thief."

"Ladies," I interrupted, "Mind starting from the beginning?"

"Ever since she started working here, my tips have gone down," Suzy snapped. I knew this wasn't exactly true, as every girl had to report their tips at the end of the night, though it was true that her increase hadn't been as big as some of the other girls, Betty Included. Betty still wasn't stripping, but she was making good tips behind the bar; enough so that I didn't have to augment her paycheck in any way.

"John, I earn my tips fair and square. I'm no thief." The beautiful black woman repeated.

I was at a loss for how to handle this, until something I had heard at the conference struck me. At the time I had thought it a ridiculous thing to do, but now it seemed my only saving grace.

"Suzy, I know your tips haven't gone down, but if you want, we can settle this in 'stripper court' style." They both looked at me blankly, and I hoped I wasn't about to make a mistake. "You both agree on a judge and then do a strip for them. Whoever does a better job, wins."

They looked at each other for a moment, thinking, before Betty turned to me and asked, "But how will we agree on a judge? We will each try to choose one that either favors us, or is against them."

"I choose you, John," Suzy told me, and for a fleeting second I felt like a Pokemon.

Betty just stared at Suzy before adding, "Yeah, that makes sense. I also choose you. When do we do this?"

I had been most worried about Betty agreeing to this, as she wasn't yet stripping, but figured I was getting off easy. "I want this done as soon as possible. I don't need you two fighting out there tonight." They both nodded their heads. "Good, now go pick your costumes, and return to my office. As soon as you are both here, we will begin." The two women nearly ran from my office in their haste to get to their costumes.

I quickly checked the schedule, and verified that neither Geo nor Dixie was working today.

Suzy beat Betty back by only seconds, and my jaw nearly hit the desk as they came in. Suzy had put on a school girl outfit, complete with lollypop and pigtails, while Betty had chosen the naughty teacher outfit. I almost laughed at the irony of their choices, but thought better of it.

"Who goes first?" Betty asked, reminding me why they were there.

"Suzy, you are accusing Betty, so you go first. What music do you want?" She told me the song, and I started it on my computer, before rolling my chair around my desk to watch.

Suzy started by my office door, and did a high stepping walk towards me, sucking on her lollypop. Her hips swayed, and her chest heaved as she walked, but with the hairdo and outfit, it all looked so innocent, that it increased the sexuality of it. Suzy definitely knew how to play that outfit.

There the innocence ended, though, as she started to lick the lolly very suggestively, and turning around, bent over in front of me. Her slender legs stayed straight, and her short plaid skirt rode up, revealing pink panties with the word "SEXY" written across them. Suzy shook her ass, shoved the candy in her mouth, and then placed both hands on her ankle. Looking me seductively in the eyes, she slowly slid her hands up her calf, knee, thigh, hips, and then threw them over her head, just as some loud base played through my office sound system.

She turned back around, and took the two steps to get to me, before placing her hand on my left shoulder, and walking clockwise around, dragging her hand along my chest and the back of my neck. Where her fingers brushed, goose bumps rose. When she was again in front of me, she put her left leg on my armrest and started undulating her body. She let her leg fall, as she sat in my lap, and reached between us, to untie the middle of her shirt. She shrugged it off, as she ground her thighs atop mine, our pelvises mere inches apart.

Suzy had on a lacy white bra, but I could easily see her long nipples trying to poke out. She grabbed my head, pulling it to her chest, and plastered her body to mine, still moving her hips. I couldn't stop myself from nipping at the soft flesh at my lips.

There was no doubt that Suzy was a great dancer, and knew her stuff, but sometimes she seemed stiff, and at other times she seemed to be off from the music playing. Despite these faults, I was still rock hard, when she stood, unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing her pink panties to full view. She bent over in front of me, offering me a great view of her cleavage and ran a single finger from my lips, down my chest, to the bulge in my crotch. She winked at me as she pushed against it for a second, and then spun away. Reaching behind her back, she unsnapped the bra, letting it fall from her shoulders.

When she turned back around, she was covering her breasts with her hands, but had let her long nipples poke out between her fingers. I grinned at the ploy, knowing that she usually got quite a few hoots and hollers when she was on the dance floor.

Almost with the timing of two base beats, she showed first one breast, then the other. A couple beats later, she dropped her panties, finally standing in the nude.

She sat in my lap, facing away from me, and pressed her ass hard against my groin. I barely stifled my moan as she did this. I had to be a judge here, and remain impartial, I tried to tell myself.

She grabbed my hands, and brought them around to her large nipples. I started to twist them between my fingers, and she plopped her head back on my shoulder. "If I win, you'll get a special treat afterwards," I barely heard her whisper over the final crescendo of the music ending.

"My turn at defense," Betty said, and I reluctantly let Suzy go. I didn't like that she was trying to bribe me, but I wondered how Betty would do.

I played the requested music, and sat back in my chair, while Suzy watched, still naked, from the side of the office on my couch.

Betty had a long pointer in her hand, that she beat against her other hand in time to the music. She did a slower step than Suzy had done being hampered slightly by the longer skirt. When she was in front of me, used the pointer to tap against my arms, chest, thighs, and even groin, again, in time to the music. When she touched the stick lightly to the bulge in my pants, she put on a fake surprised look, and covered her mouth with her other hand.

She too walked around me, using the stick to keep in touch with me. I realized I was comparing the two dances too closely, and even though I was supposed to be judging them on their moves, it really wasn't fair to do so, as the similar moves were standard stripper moves. Of course they would be the same.

Betty unbuttoned her blouse, and leaned forward, placing her hands on the armrests of my chair. "Slip it off my shoulders, student," she ordered loudly enough that Suzy had to hear. Placing my hands on the sides of her neck, I slid them back, removing her shirt from her shoulders, and leaving her in a skimpy red bra that was completely see through.

Betty stepped back, and unzipped her knee length skirt, letting it fall to reveal matching see through panties. She planted herself in my lap, and started moving her hips against me, before saying, "You're not done yet, student." I was really enjoying how she was playing the role of teacher, as I unsnapped her bra, finally setting her massive jugs free.

It occurred to me that Betty was stripping much faster than Suzy had. Suzy knew how to draw in her audience, where Betty was trying to get her wares out there as fast as she could. Both ploys were good, but which one was better?

Betty's red panties soon hit the floor, and she sat back in my lap, this time facing me. She pulled my head to her right breast and my lips to her dark nipple. While this was usually further than any of the girls went out on the dance floor, this was something that tended to happen in the private rooms.

I started to suckle the tasty teat, as Betty moved her hands from my head, down to my groin. I felt her undoing my pants, and wondered how Suzy would react at this. It wasn't until Betty had my long member out of my pants and she stood up that Suzy noticed.

"That's cheating!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"I believe the term is 'objection'," I told her. "If you object, then get over here and state your case."

She just looked at me for a second, before jumping up, and running over to us. By that time, Betty was already on her knees, my cock only inches from her large lips. Since my lap was already taken, Suzy proffered me her long nipples, which I gladly sucked up, gently sliding my teeth along them.

I moaned as Betty swallowed my cock down her throat. Her hand was massaging my balls, while her other hand roamed across my chest and stomach.

I had to smile inwardly at how well this had all turned out in my favor.

I reached between Suzy's legs, and moved my hand frantically back and forth over her clit, making her gasp and moan.

Betty's lips left my cock as she looked up at me. "So how do we decide this?" She asked.

"I guess whoever gets my cum wins," I told her releasing Suzy's nipple.

Suzy then dropped down, and shouldered Betty aside to get her lips on my cock. Betty fought back, and soon I had my penis between two sets of lips.

Betty would go down, and start licking and sucking on my sack, while Suzy swirled her tongue around the head, only to change places a moment later and Betty would be deep throating me as Suzy played with my balls.

Despite the pretense that had started this, I felt bad that I was the only one getting pleased. I stood up, and both women looked up at me, expectantly, probably thinking I was ready to choose. Instead, I lead them over to my couch, and had Betty sit on my face in a sixty-nine, and Suzy got between my legs to continue helping the black woman.

Betty started moaning and grinding her hips against my mouth and tongue, sending vibrations through my cock lodged in her throat.

Suzy stopped playing with my balls, and a second later Betty's lips left my cock as she sat up.

"Hey, that's no fair... I mean, objection!" I heard Betty say as Suzy climbed into my lap, and started rubbing my cock against her hole.

I sucked hard on Betty's clit, and she suddenly climaxed, forgetting her objection as Suzy gently impaled herself on my pole.

I moaned as I slid into the sexy Asian woman, and reached up to start playing with Betty's large black boobs, only to find that Suzy's lips were already latched onto one. I almost came right then, but didn't want to hand Suzy the victory that easily.

I moved the hand that would have gone to Betty's breast over to Suzy's, and enjoyed the thought that I now had a different colored breast in each hand. I liked playing with Suzy's long nipples, and Betty's large breasts. As I moved my hips rhythmically, I could hear Suzy's moans, muffled against Betty's tits.

"Oh, fuck! That feels so good! Suck my clit again, oh yeah, just like that! Mmm, I've never had a girl suck my tits before. Oh, Gawd, I think I am going to cum again!" Betty yelled, and my face was once again covered in her juices, about the same time Suzy's pussy contracted around my cock.

Betty stood up, and pulled Suzy off of me, claiming it was her turn. I stood up, and Suzy just lay on the couch with a dreamy look on her face. Betty looked at me, wondering what I was doing, so I had her bend over Suzy, as I prepared to enter her from behind.

I rubbed my slick cock up and down her pink slit for a few seconds, before thrusting into her in one powerful move. She grunted, but took it, throwing her head back and moaning as I started going in and out of her at a steady pace.

Betty glanced from Suzy below her, to me behind her a couple times, and I saw her get a determined look in her eyes. She bent down lower, sucking one of Suzy's long nipples between her lips, and I saw her right hand go for the other woman's crotch. Suzy's eyes flew open at the touches, and she looked in shock at the woman pleasing her, before placing her left hand on the back of Betty's head, and I felt her other hand around my balls as she played with Betty's clit.

This seemed to set Betty on another climax, as her already tight pussy started milking my cock for all it was worth. I had to slow my rhythm, lest I started to cum myself.

"Mmm, yeah! Finger my pussy. Suck my nipples! Oh, yeah. You really know how to please a woman!" Suzy started to mewl. "Ah, fuck yes!" She screamed as her whole body started to convulse. Suzy started pushing Betty's head down to her crotch, and again she looked at me with that determined expression before moving down. I knew the second that Betty's beautiful big lips touched the oriental woman's pussy as Suzy started moaning again in earnest.

I got an idea, and moved Betty sideways, until I was able to step over Suzy's head. Suzy must have known what I was after, for a second later I felt her tongue on my balls as I slid in and out of Betty. This was starting to be too much for me, but I held back as long as I could.

Suzy started to cum first, shaking and moaning beneath Betty and me, soon followed by Betty, as her cunt clamped down on my cock.

I pulled out, my own climax imminent and stood over the two women, still locked in their sixty-nine position. I shot my cum over the both of them, smiling as it slid off Betty's side to drip onto Suzy. I'm not sure either woman noticed though, as they just continued to suck and lick each other's pussies.

Grinning, I went back to my desk to work, but after a couple minutes of them still going at it, I realized I was once again hard, and decided I might as well rejoin the fun.

* * *

I watched jealously, as Amber deftly reached into her shirt, and pulled one swollen breast out, bringing Anna's face to the already hard nipple. My hungry daughter latched on, sucking the milk from it.

"Good news," the doctor said, coming back into the waiting room, "Looks like everything with mom has healed properly, and your daughter also seems to be quite healthy." Amber gripped my hand at this news, and I couldn't help but smile as well. If Amber were fully healed, then I could put my plan into action soon... I was just glad no one had found the stuff Joe had gotten for me.

The doctor shook both our hands, as I escorted Amber and my feeding daughter out.

"I hope you don't have plans tonight, John," Amber told me as I pulled onto the freeway.

"Plans?" I asked, thinking she had somehow read my mind. If she knew what I was planning, everything could be ruined... Or maybe not. I wasn't sure if she would help or hinder, but I thought it best to play dumb at the moment.

"As soon as Anna goes to sleep, I am ravishing that body of yours!" It took a second for my mind to switch gears, but as soon as it did, I felt a grin nearly split my face. "You have no idea how horny I've been these last weeks, hearing you and Dixie go at it and knowing I couldn't join. Well, tonight you are mine!"

"And what if I have to work?" I teased. I had made sure to have tonight off, just in case the doctor gave the 'okay'.

"Oh, well if you really don't want to..."

I smiled, as I let my hand fall upon her knee, and start working slowly up her stockinged legs. She didn't try to stop me, as my fingers trailed to her inner thighs, pushing back her skirt, revealing her G-string and stocking covered crotch. I felt almost giddy as she sucked in her bottom lip, and closed her eyes, anticipating me touching her most private of spots.

My fingers lightly grazed the inadequate cloth protecting her pussy, and she sighed audibly. If I hadn't already been hard from just the thought of having this wild redhead in my bed again after so long, that sigh would have made me hard.

The only problem was it also woke Anna up, and she started crying in the back seat.

Amber grabbed my hand and pulled it away, making me sigh for a different reason. She reached back, and started rubbing Anna's cheek, cooing to her to calm her down. She was still keeping her calm as we pulled into the driveway.

Once inside, Amber took her back to their room, and I saw Dixie lounging on the couch.

"What'd the doc say?" She asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"She's all healed up, and Anna's doing great too." I said, as I picked up her feet, plopped myself down, and dropped her bare feet back in my lap. I decided to be a nice guy, and started rubbing them for her.

"Mmm, that feels good," she heaved a large sigh, "I guess I won't be getting any tonight then? No, no. It's alright. You need to spend some alone time with Amber anyway. I really think she deserves it!" She went back to reading her book and I thanked my lucky stars that I was living with such understanding women.

That is, until Geo walked into the room, glared at me and Dixie, and then stormed off down the hallway, probably headed towards her own room. I tenderly kissed Dixie's toes, and then stood up, heading after my sister. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her, but knew that if my plan was going to work, I had to get her to forgive us.

"Geo, can I come in?" I asked, knocking lightly on her door.

The door flew open, and I suddenly found myself facing her fierce green-eyed stare. "That depends," she said, her tone at odds with the look in her eyes.

"I just want to talk," I quickly informed her.

"Talking isn't what I want from you."

We stared at one another for a moment, and I scrambled to think of what to say next, when something occurred to me.

"Do you love me?"

The shock that registered in her eyes was worth the question, if nothing else, but was quickly followed by anger.

"How can you ask me that? Haven't I told you I love you? Don't I WANT to carry your baby? Sometimes I think it is YOU that doesn't love ME!" Geo's voice was loud now, and I could hear Anna crying in Amber's room. Her words hurt, as they sank in, but I stuck to my plan.

"I do love you, but I am curious about something..." I paused to see what she would sat, but she only raised an eyebrow, so I hurried on. "How am I supposed to change my mind, and give in, when you practically ignore me, and when you do give me any attention, it is only to glare at me?" I saw the confusion in her eyes as I spoke, and knew she was starting to war with herself. "It is kind of hard for me to get in the mood, when you treat me like that." I turned and walked away, not giving her the opportunity to respond.

I headed into Amber's room, to see if she needed any help with Anna, but found them both resting on the bed, and silently tip-toed back out. I was halfway down the hall, when my phone rang. The cops were at my club, and needed me down there right away.

I nearly flew down the streets to the club, wondering what on Earth the cops were doing there. I followed all the laws, and had all the proper permits.

When I pulled up, there was one police car parked out front, as well as a really nice looking red Ferrari, and Larry's large pickup. I began wondering if some drunk had started to cause some sort of problem, and that was the reason for my coming down here.

Larry, the club's other owner, met me just inside the door. He seemed nervous, but didn't say much as we went back to the office. I was shocked to see someone sitting behind my desk.

She had to be in her late thirties by the wrinkles that were just visible around her eyes, but her body spoke of a woman in her twenties, as did the shine in her eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was loose, and flowed easily down her back. She was stunning to look at for her age, but she only looked back at me with little or no interest.

"John, I presume?" She said as she stood, and offered me her hand. As I took it, I noticed the two police officers flanking her, and wondered once again what was going on. "My name is Carol. Now I hate to ask this, but can I please see some ID?"

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" I asked, as I reached for my wallet. Larry's nervousness was palpable, but the two police officers seemed to be completely at ease, if not bored.

Carol's eyes smiled as she took my driver's license. "Not at all. My, so young to own a strip club, aren't you?"

"We've already discussed that, Carol," Larry said next to me, a bit angrily, and I turned to look at him. His eyes were darting from Carol, to the police, and back again.

"Ahem, yes. Well, you do appear to be who you say you are, John," Carol handed me back my license. "Please have a seat."

I sat in the indicated chair, only slightly disgruntled that I was at the wrong end of MY desk.

"Larry here has made an amazing offer, and I think it best if you take it, John," Carol continued when all but the police were seated. "Why don't I let him tell you?"

If looks could kill, Carol would be dead where she sat. Larry again looked to the two cops, before turning to me, and sighing. "John, since I sold you half of this club, the revenues have more than doubled, and I even heard that The Big Apple, across town is having to close their doors, because we've taken away too much of their business." This was big new to me, as The Big Apple was our biggest competitors, and up until I had done some remodeling, they had even been a bigger club than us.

Larry's eyes once again went to Carol and the cops, before he swallowed and continued. "I thought it only fair to reward you, by offering to sell--" Carol cleared her throat, and Larry dropped his gaze to his lap. "--To give you the club completely."

My heart was thundering in my chest as he said this. I knew I could have had him paid off in a few years, at the rate the club had been performing at, but for him to offer to GIVE it to me, was just too much. Then I truly noticed all of Larry's behavior, and looked back to the bored cops.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" I asked, concerned.

Carol cleared her throat again, bringing my attention to her. "I have the contract here. There are a few stipulations in it, of course. You are not allowed to hire Larry as an employee, and he is not allowed to have any contact with you in the future. All deeds, rights, and income will become yours, as soon as you sign a few dotted lines."

The deal was good, no... It was more than I could have hoped for, but seeing the anguish on Larry's face gave me pause. He had always done right by me in the past, and had even made me a partner in this club. I didn't know if I felt right taking this away from him.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Carol cut me off. "Look, John," I was starting to get annoyed at the way she kept saying my name, "look at it this way: Larry has to enter into protective custody. He can't keep his portion of the club, and do this, so he is giving it to you. He can't sell it to you, because from today on, he can have no further contact with you, this club, or even any of his family. If you don't take it, the club will have to be closed down."

I thought of Suzy, his niece, and wondered if she knew.

"Take the deal," Larry hissed at me, and I looked at the form Carol had slid in front of me.

In the end, I signed the papers, with only one change. What else could I do? It was either take full ownership, or lose it all.

The sun was setting as I drove home, and thoughts of Amber helped lift my spirits. I was starting to imagine walking into the house, stripping off my clothes as I walked back to her room, and ravishing her right there, or maybe wherever I found her.

Where I found her was on the couch, Anna busily sucking away on a plump tit. Unfortunately I already had my shirt off.

I called everyone into the family room, and told them the 'good' news, about me now being the full owner of the club. Everyone congratulated me, even Geo, giving me a big hug, and a warm smile. Apparently my talk with her had done some good after all.

"I thought we could celebrate tomorrow night," I told them.

"Why tomorrow and not tonight?" Amber asked, and I gave her a significant look. "Oh! Right." She actually blushed. It is a rare thing when Amber blushes, and we all laughed.

"Here, let me take Anna," Geo offered, much to all of our shock. It wasn't that her taking care of the little girl was surprising, but that she had to know what Amber and I were going to do, if she were freed up. She confirmed that with her next words, "Don't look so surprised! I know I can't stop you from doing what you want, and it was wrong of me to even try. Now are you two going to go back there and screw, or do I need to show you how?" I knew it was the closest to an apology I would ever get out of her.

I almost invited her back, but then I remembered my plan, and also considered that Amber really deserved some alone time with me, and started to tickle Amber, chasing her back to her room.

As soon as the door was closed, Amber flung her arms around my neck, and mashed her lips to mine. I held her tight to me, as our lips and tongues told each other what words were inadequate for. Her perfume was intoxicating, and her kisses were making me light headed, till she pulled away, and her clear blue eyes pierced me.

"Thank you for talking with your sister. I don't understand how you have us all wrapped around your finger, but you'd better never let us go."

I reached down, and grabbed her small rear, lifting her up into my arms. "Who has who wrapped around their fingers?" I asked, but silenced any comment she might have made, by kissing her again.

I walked us over to the bed, and sat her on the edge, pulling off her shirt. I went back to kissing this beautiful redhead, as I crawled onto the bed, forcing her back to lie down, as she hurriedly undid her pants. As soon as she had them unbuttoned, I nearly tore them off of her. My hand went for her baby blue panty covered crotch, as I kissed along her cheek, sucking for just a second on her earlobe, then nibbling down her jaw, the gentle slope of her neck, across her chest, and then undid the left flap to her maternity bra. Her breast was large and swollen from the milk within, and I looked to her for permission before tasting her.

Her hands on the back of my head, mashing me down gave me my answer, and for the first time, I tasted her nipple, without the nipple rings. At first I only licked around the hard knob of her nipple, tasting a small amount of milk that had leaked out. It tasted sweet, and a little weird, but not bad. Nothing like what a cow's milk tasted like either, the odd thought crossed my mind. Suddenly very thirsty, I tried to suck as much of her breast into my mouth at once, then slowly squeezing it out with my lips, till I was sucking hard on her nipple. Amber moaned loudly, as her fingers dug into my scalp, and my mouth was filled with her milk.

My hand on her pussy hadn't been idle while I imbibed on her mother's nectar. I quickly found her clit through the material, and lightly stroked it, teasing her. Her hips tried to rise against my hand, demanding more pressure, but I only pulled back, trying to keep the feathery touch. When she moaned from what my mouth was doing, I pressed my hand down, and started rubbing furiously back and forth.

Her moaning grew louder, and I picked up the pace, knowing that she was getting close to her first orgasm. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, her body went rigid, and then started to shake, and I felt her panties get wetter.

Reluctantly I released her feeding nipple, and pulled her panties down, and off of her. I leaned over, and planted soft kisses along her belly, kissing from side to side, slowly working my way down. I skipped kissing her shaved mound, and instead kissed her inner left thigh, heading up to the juncture of her legs. When I was right next to her pussy, I sucked hard on the tender skin between where her pussy and leg met. She squealed as I did this, making me smile.

"Gawd, it has been so long! I want you in me John!" Amber demanded, but I wasn't done down here yet.

I licked her outer labia, and once again felt her hands on the back of my head, trying to get me to the good parts. Figuring I had teased her enough, I shoved my tongue in as far as it would go, relishing the satisfied sigh that escaped her pleased body. Her pussy was soaked, and it was all I could do to lap up her juices, occasionally sucking on her clit, renewing the flood. She went through two orgasms like this, before she painfully grabbed my ears, and hauled me up to her face.

"I think play time is over!" She informed me, and the lust and desire I saw burning in her eyes told me to listen well. "Get those pants off now!"

I did as commanded, while she removed her bra.

I looked at her as she lay back down, and I could still see a little where the baby fat still clung to her, but if anything, it only fanned my desire for her. My heart beat almost painfully in my chest, as I admired my daughter's mother.

"I love you, Amber," I whispered, knowing she could hear me. "I truly and honestly do."

The smile that split her face could have thawed Mount Everest; it was so full of love and warmth. "Oh, get down here, you big romantic! I love you too."

Our lips met again, and I knew she could taste herself on me, as I positioned my hard rod for her soft hole. As soon as we were aligned, I started to press in, surprised at the resistance. It wasn't that it was hard to get in, she was absolutely wet enough, but I had thought that after giving birth, she would have been a little looser.

"The doctor told me he gave me an extra stitch, when he stitched me back up." Amber whispered in my ear, as though she had read my mind. I didn't even know that such a thing was possible, but the way her inner folds were massaging and squeezing me, I had to admit, it felt good.

Amber began to nibble on my earlobe as I worked my fat member into her, finally joining our hips to the sounds of two very satisfied "ahh"s.

I lifted my head up, to look Amber in the eyes, as I slowly began to move my hips, pulling out till just the head was still inside her, then slowly sliding my length back in, relishing every inch of her.

I felt her hands on my buttock, squeezing, and pulling me back to her, with every stroke. I let her hands set our pace, and soon we were both grunting, as I pounded into this sexy mother.

"Oh, Fuck! Yes, right there! Keep... Going... Right... THERE!" Amber screamed, and her cunt gripped my tool as she came once again. Amber shuddered under me, as I kept sawing into her, making her orgasm last longer and longer.

As she relaxed, I pulled out of her, listening to her disappointed moan, until I rolled her onto her right side, and lifted her left leg. Straddling the leg still on her bed, I positioned myself at her sideways hole, and slid back into her.

"Shit, that's deep," she cried as her head flopped onto her arm, and her left hand started to play with her leaking nipples. I reached down to where we were joined, and started vigorously rubbing her clit as I moved my hips along her thigh. I knew I was getting close, but so was she.

"Ho...ly... FUUUUCK!" Amber came again, and this time her convulsions forced me out of her, as her left leg pushed me away.

I lay down to watch her, as her body was wracked with paroxysms of pleasure. It took a couple minutes for her to stop shaking. Her eyes met mine, and I couldn't hide the smile I felt inside, as she got an evil look in her eyes. She jumped on top of me, her hands holding my shoulders down, and grinding her twat along the length of my shaft. "No one has EVER made me cum like that before!" She told me, as she gazed into my eyes, and I knew it for truth. I had never seen her cum for so long, or as powerfully before.

I shifted my hips as she continued to move hers, and soon felt myself slide back inside her, only to have her pull back off of me. "Uh-uh... that hole needs a little rest. I think you are slippery enough," she said with a wink. Amber reached down, and grasped me at my base, aiming it for her ass. She gently pressed down, and I squinched my eyes shut in pleasure as her sphincter gently slid down my soaked pole, till she was full seated in my lap. "Oh, it has been awhile back there too!" She exclaimed once she was completely impaled.

I leaned up, and pulled her down to me, latching my mouth onto the nipple I had neglected earlier. Sweet mother's milk once again filled my mouth, as her colon sucked hungrily on my cock. Her hips moved at a furious frenzy, and despite the break I had received from watching her last orgasm, I knew that there was no chance of lasting much longer.

I felt the first churnings, and released the tasty teat long enough to moan, "Oh, Gawd!" and then let loose with a powerful orgasm of my own, that left me weak and shuddering under a moaning and cumming redhead. Her colon massaged my cock, lengthening my own climax, and continuously making me shudder, which in turn lengthening Amber's climax as well.

Exhausted, but completely satisfied, we both fell asleep knowing that Anna was in good hands.

The next day dawned bright and wonderful, as thoughts of what I planned ran through my mind. That is, until doubts started to creep in. Would they figure it out? Would any of it work? The more I thought about it, the more transparent the whole idea seemed, until finally in frustration I had to leave the house. Ostensibly I was headed out to do some shopping, and I realized that that was a better excuse than I realized, as I really did need to get food for our party tonight.

My phone rang as I was pulling into the parking lot, and I answered, seeing that it was Geo calling. "I was just wondering if you were planning on inviting anyone over for tonight, or not."

"After the way our last couple parties went, I thought to keep it to just us tonight," I told her, hoping she wouldn't see through me.

"Oh, okay." Was that disappointment I heard in her voice? Probably hoping to get another crack at Jason. If everything worked out, she would soon be forgetting him. "Don't forget to get some bread, then. We are almost out."

I promised that I would, and while I was still nervous about tonight, somehow the talk with my sister had left me feeling better.

I gave Diane a quick call, and asked if she would mind watching Anna tonight, and was grateful when she agreed.

I took my time doing the shopping, knowing that I would have a lot of extra money in the budget at the end of the month.

Afterwards I drove to a coffee shop near the house that I knew the girls frequented, and purchased them all their favorite drinks.

By the time I finally made it home, it was late afternoon, and time to start cooking. The girls each gave me a quick peck as thanks for their drinks, even Geo, and I got to work on the food. The girls kept offering to help, telling me that they were celebrating for me, and I should be relaxing, but I had other plans, and kept shooing them out of the kitchen.

I did have Amber make drinks for everyone, and sipped mine slowly as dinner finished cooking. I laid everything out on the table, setting a special plate before each of my girls, and treating them as royally as I could. I then pulled out the expensive wine I had purchased, to the 'ooh's of the three pretty women, and poured each of them a glass.

The meal passed by quickly, and I made sure to eat everything off of my specially prepared plate. As soon as I was finished, I stood and refilled each glass.

Standing behind my chair, I lifted my glass to them, and smiled. "Almost a year ago, I turned eighteen, and a week later had a night that would change my life forever." I looked Amber, Geo, and Dixie in the eyes as I spoke, demanding their attention. "That night was the beginning of my fall. For after that, I fell for each of you. Amber, your red hair, and wild nature suit you well. Dixie, you are shy at times, but I love how you always go for what you want." I paused then to look at Geo. "Geo, you have always been a part of my life as my sister; I have looked up to you, and have always admired you. The three of you are the smartest, most talented, and sexiest women I know. I love you with all my heart, but there is a small lie that I must confess to." I waited to see their reaction. Geo scowled, and Dixie looked confused, but Amber just kept staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "I lied when I said I was now the sole owner of the club." Confusion now painted all three faces, and Geo's scowl deepened as well. I couldn't hold back my smile as I finished, "The club is owned by four people now, and they are all in this room."

I waited for that to sink in. All three understood almost immediately, and nearly jumped out of their chairs, in their haste to hug and kiss me.

"I don't understand, though. Why did Larry give us the club?" Dixie was the first to talk.

"He had some urgent business that he had to go to, and wanted to leave it in good hands. He told me that he wouldn't be coming back. I told him that if he wanted it in good hands, then I knew just the hands to leave it in, and he changed the contract right there to include all of you." I explained, having to fib only a little. I had changed the contract, but it had been Carol that had agreed to it. "Now you see why I have been serving you all night," I said with a wink. "This celebration isn't just for me, but all of us."

As they all hugged me again, I heard Amber say, "I know someone who is getting a special treat tonight."

"Count that treat as doubled," Dixie quickly piped in.

We all looked at Geo, who had pulled away a little bit. Before she could have the chance to back out, I spoke up. "Ladies, there is more that I have planned." They all looked at me expectantly. I quickly went to my room, and pulled the bottom drawer of my dresser out. Underneath was the stash of weed Joe had delivered so many weeks ago. I had already used up everything else he had dropped off, in making our food. If all went according to plan, and the Viagra fueled bulge in my pants suggested it just might, this party was going to end with a number of 'bangs'.

Three sets of eyes glittered as I held the bag up. Amber ran to go get the papers, and Dixie started separating out the weed.

"I know what you're planning," Geo whispered in my ear, and I snaked my arm around her waist, grabbing her ass in the process of pulling her tighter to me. Her perfume was intoxicating, as I nuzzled into her neck.

"Is that so?" I asked, and she had to push herself away from me. I could see the desire and lust battling with her decree to not let me back in her till I agreed to her demands. For a moment, I almost confessed my decision, but was enjoying this game too much. How much sweeter the victory, if she came to me first? I only hoped that the drugs I had put in their food worked as Joe had advertised.

I had to quickly shift my own bulge, which Geo couldn't help but notice, and I could have sworn I saw her lick her lips.

Amber took the first hit from the joint, handing it to Geo next. My sister looked at me, and kept her eyes locked on mine as she pulled in a large drag, holding it for some time, before finally coughing it out to our cheers.

Dixie took the next puff, and then plastered her lips to mine, filling my lungs with the smoke as she kissed me. I had to break the kiss to cough, but the act had turned me on more than I would have thought. My cock was almost starting to hurt, it felt so big.

I took my own hit, and Amber not wanting to be outdone, kissed me, sucking it out of me. We all started to enjoy this game, until Geo took her next hit, and we wondered what she would do. She looked at the three of us, then leaned over, and kissed Amber, wrapping her hands behind the redhead, and moaning as she transferred the hit from her lungs to the other woman's.

The kiss started to get pretty heavy as both women's hands began to explore, and I felt Dixie's hand on my knee start to work its way up to my crotch. I looked to the beautiful brunette, and smiled, before grabbing the back of her head, and pulling her in for another kiss. I could feel her hands worrying at my pants, and I dropped my hands to her waist, and then brought them back up, taking her shirt with them.

"I can't believe how horny I am right now," she told me as the shirt lifted over her head. "You should treat us like this more often!" She hungrily went back to kissing me, till she was able to get my pants down. As soon as my throbbing cock sprang free, she looked from it, back to me, then at it again. "Has it gotten bigger?" She asked in wonder, and I looked down, thinking that maybe the Viagra hadn't been such a great idea. It did seem to be more swollen than normal, but all thoughts fled my mind, as she brought her tender lips down, and gently kissed the head.

I looked over to Amber and my sister as Dixie's lips gently travelled down my cock, eliciting a moan from me. The other now women were now topless, and Geo was hungrily sucking the milk from Amber's engorged breasts. Amber seemed to really be enjoying herself, as her fingers played through Geo's strawberry-blonde tresses, and she moaned in delight.

I felt my cock hit the back of Dixie's throat, as she started to swallow me down her gullet. I leaned forward on the couch a little, and started to rub her B-cup tits, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples. Her moan was gagged by my cock, but the vibrations sent a thril down my spine at the pleasure of it all.

I sat back up and pulled off my own shirt, before whispering to Dixie, "I want to taste you too." Dixie grinned widely as she stood and removed her pants. I lay back on the couch, and waited for her to straddle my face. As soon as her shaved pussy was in reach, I leaned up, sucking her lips into my mouth, while I reached between us to return to fondling her breasts.

"Mmm, yes, that's it Amber," I heard Geo cry out. "Suck my pussy! Make me cum all over that creamy white skin of yours! Oh, oh OH!"

I increased the power of my sucking, and noticed Dixie doing to same in return. I pulled her clit between my teeth, and gave it a small nibble, sending her crashing into an orgasm that flooded my face with her juices.

As soon as she had recovered, she sat up, spun around, and slid her wet pussy down my chest and stomach, till my cock butted against her slick slit. Without stopping, she continued to press back, swallowing me deeper and deeper into her canal, until her clit pressed firmly against the base of my cock.

"Oh, fuck, that HAS gotten bigger! I feel like you are about to split me in two!" Dixie leaned forward, and brought her lips to mine, and the hunger from our bodies took over, as we melded our two bodies together. I reached down, and groped her ass, trying to increase her pace, and making her cum atop me. She had to break the kiss in order to breathe as her body was overcome by pure joy.

As she shook above me, I looked over to Amber and Geo and saw my chance. They were locked into a sixty-nine position with Geo on top, her ass and pussy facing me. As gently as I could, I lifted the recovering Dixie off of me, and stood behind Geo. Amber must have been able to see what I planned, but she made no move either for or against me, as I gripped my sister's hips, and slid easily into her cum and saliva soaked twat.

I held on tight, as her head flew up, and she turned to look at me, lust and rage warring in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, but I just kept my silence, feeling Amber's tongue sliding from my balls to Geo's pussy. I started to move my hips, smiling as Geo tried to get away, only her pussy belied that she was enjoying this, as it massaged my swollen length.

Between Geo's sucking pussy, and Amber's talented tongue, I could feel my balls churning, bringing me ever closer to my first orgasm. I leaned forward, looking at Geo's furious face as I whispered to her, "I'm cumming." Her eyes went large as she felt the first volley from my cock erupt into her. Then she went wild, shoving back against me, rotating her hips around my spewing cock, and moaning loud enough, I was afraid the neighbors were going to call the cops on us.

When I was finally done unloading into her, I just continued to pump in and out. She looked at me in surprise and I delivered my second surprise. "I took Viagra tonight. That isn't the only load you're getting from me." If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that my words had started another orgasm in her, as her inner folds wrapped more tightly around my stiff member, increasing my enjoyment tenfold.

I decided to pull out of her though, as I hadn't given my daughter's mother much attention yet. As I slipped my cock covered in our mutual cum from my sister, I deftly slipped it into Amber's mouth, and let her clean it off for me.

Geo whined for a moment, but saw that Dixie was over fingering herself, and must have decided to help her out. I watched as Geo began to lustily kiss the brunette, replacing her fingers with two of her own.

Amber pulled her lips from my cock, and looked up at me, her blue eyes glittering with her smile. "I guess it's my turn now? I'm glad you did that for Geo. This place will be a lot happier again."

I smiled as I lifted her face up to mine, and kissed her red lips. I could just taste the lingering traces of Geo and me, but ignored it as I sucked her tongue into my mouth, and gently laid her back. My tool lined up perfectly with her slot, and I easily slid into her, once again relishing in how tight she felt wrapped around my manhood. I arched my back, and pulled one of her nipples to my lips, tasting her milk again, and smiling. I knew some women preferred to let their breasts dry out after they stopped breastfeeding, but I hoped to be able to talk Amber into keeping hers. I wondered if my sister's would taste just as sweet?

Amber's fingers dug into my ass as I pounded into her, making her moan and scream in ecstasy. "That's it! Fuck me with you huge cock. Fuck me and make me cum again!" I picked up my pace, as I felt Amber start to soak my crotch, and her nipple run dry. I wasn't worried about Anna going hungry though, as there was plenty stored up in the fridge.

I looked over to Dixie and Geo, and noticed Dixie's delightful derriere sticking up in the air, while her fist was buried in my sister's cunt. Stepping behind Dixie, I ran the head of me penis up and down along her slit, before slipping it back into her. She moaned as I started up a steady rhythm, my hands kneading her ass. Not for the first time I wondered at the differences between the ways the three women felt. Dixie used to be the tightest, but now I had to give that title to Amber, after the doctor gave her that extra stitch. Geo was by far the warmest of the three, and the smoothest. All three felt like heaven when I was with them, and my heart sang, as I knew that once again we were a whole family.

Dixie was thrusting back against me, pulling her hand out of Geo, then pulling forward, and slipping up to her wrist into my sister. The sight was really starting to turn me on, and I felt my second load on its way as Dixie climaxed herself.

I quickly leaned back, extracting myself from Dixie, and then pulled the petite woman's hand from Geo just in time to shove my cock in, and release my second load. Geo kissed me passionately, whispering, "Thank you" over and over again as I emptied myself inside her. I didn't slow down my pace, and in fact tried to increase it, as I sensed that my sexy sister was coming close to her own orgasm.

"That's it, John. Fill your sister's cunt with your baby maker. Make me cum again on my brother's cock! Oh, I have wanted you back in me for so long! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you. I promise to make you so happy, just keep FUCKING ME!" She nearly bit her own tongue as her body started to convulse under me.

I hunched my back, and pulled her left tit into my mouth, nibbling on her nipple to try and increase her enjoyment. I felt something brush my head, and looked up to see Amber sitting on Geo's face. Smiling, I started to kiss my way up her belly, till I reached her swollen breasts, and started suckling the one I hadn't emptied before. Amber's hands grasped the back of my head, and tried to pull me tighter to her breast, as Geo started working on the sexy redhead's pussy.

I felt hands reach under my arms from behind, pulling me back, and I looked up to see Dixie standing next to me. She leaned over, bringing her lips to mine, and I let some of the milk still in my mouth flood into hers. Her eyes flew open at first, realization dawning on her, and then she started sucking hard on my tongue trying to get the last vestiges of Amber's milk from my mouth. As soon as we could no longer taste it, Dixie pulled away, stood in front of me, then bent over, forcing Amber to lean back some as Dixie started suckling the milk straight from her friend's breasts. With her juicy twat only centimeters from my face, I wasn't about to let that feast pass me up, and dove in, tongue first, tasting her sweet juices for the second time tonight.

I had to place my hands on Geo's tits to keep my balance, as I tried to lick Dixie, and slide my cock in and out of my sister. I fiddled with her hard nipples, triggering Geo's orgasm, which seemed to set us all off once more. Amber started moaning as she came on Geo's mouth, and I soon found Dixie's juices dripping from my chin, as I erupted for the third time into my loving sister.

John closed the book, as Amber walked into the room, their daughter Anna walking along beside her.

"Did you finally finish your book?" She asked, seeing what was on the desk.

"I think so," he said turning to look at the work that had taking him months to write. "I'm going to title it, 'I Found My Sister Stripping'. What do you think?"

"I think it lacks originality," a new voice said, as a very pregnant, strawberry-blonde woman entered the room. "Are you sure you want to be honest in that book about us being siblings?"

"I love you all with my complete heart. If people have a problem with that, then they are the ones with the problem, not me." John told them earnestly.

"Well, you'd better hurry and get changed. Dixie is graduating in a couple hours, and you look a mess!" Amber informed him. She laid her left hand on his shoulder, smiling at the sight of the ring she wore on that hand. Her ring was matched by two others, each worn by the women in John's life.

* * *


	49. Family Bathroom

Our family lives in an old farmhouse that had only one bathroom for the four of us to use. The family includes my dad and mom, my sister and myself. Dad is 36, mom is 34, I'm 17 and my sister is 16. Mom is what guys would consider a MILF, she is trim and fit with big tits and a nice ass. My sister takes after mom and was an early bloomer and has tits almost as big as moms'. I am very much like my dad, 6'2" tall and about 175 pounds. Dad manages a store for a living and sometimes works six days a week.

Anyway, since there was only one bathroom it was always a busy place in the mornings and evenings. And the fact that the bathroom was in our parents bedroom at the other end of the house from mine and my sister's room's meant that we had to go clear through the house to get from our bedrooms to the bathroom to take a bath or shower and to pee. Plus in the mornings and at night sis and I would often walk in on mom and dad when they had very little or even no clothes on. Sis and I took baths together when we were little and at night after we would take our baths we would walk out wrapped in only a towel. Mom always likes to have us come to her so she can take our towels and rub us dry while she and dad are watching TV in the living room. Even to this day mom still loves to do this for us. I will walk into the room and go stand in front of mom and she will pull the towel from around my waist and I will stand there naked as she rubs me down. Then I will sit next to mom naked and watch TV until sis comes out from her bath and she will stand naked while mom rubs her body down. We then will both say our goodnight's to mom and dad and walk naked to our rooms to go to bed. So needless to say, sis and I have seen each other naked almost everyday.

Mom has always wished that we could have a second bathroom but dad has always said that they just couldn't afford it. Sis and I agreed that it would be nice to have a second bathroom, then we wouldn't have to stand in line and wouldn't have to get up so early to try and beat the rush. Mom finally told dad that he needed to figure out a way to get us another bathroom put in. So one weekend that dad had off work, he and I started to try and figure out how to get us a second bathroom. We started looking at how we could do it and decided that the only way was to put it in the space, between mine and sis's rooms, where there are two large walk-in closets. Sis wasn't happy to be losing her closet since she has lots of clothes. I didn't care so much, I'm a jeans and t-shirt guy myself so I didn't need the big closet. Sis would just have to make do with a wardrobe cabinet in her room. Dad and I started demo on the closets and soon had the walls stripped and we then found that there had been a bathroom there in the past and some fool had converted the space into closets. Why someone would do that is beyond me but it made it fairly easy to convert it back to a bathroom. We put a door from it into each bedroom and a big walk-in shower and a vanity with two sinks so sis and I can use it at the same time. We got it all done in record time and it didn't break the bank. That night I stripped off my clothes in my room and went through the door into the new bathroom to take my first shower in the big new walk-in shower. As I walked in sis walked in naked from her bedroom at the same time.

"Hey sis, I was just going to get my shower."

"Oh? Me too."

"You go first sis, I'll wait."

"No, that's okay, you go first and I will brush my teeth and stuff until you're through."

"Well, okay then." I stepped in and turned the water on and stepped into the spray.

Lucy fiddled around brushing her teeth and then sat on the toilet and peed. Then she took some shave cream out and sprayed a blob on her hand and lathered up her pussy. I was watching her through the glass of the shower as I soaped up my body. Lucy spread her legs and started to drag the razor over the stubble of her pubes. We had not been in the bathroom together like this since we were little and I had never seen her shaving her pussy before. I had never seen her with her legs spread wide with her pussy open and on display to me. It all started to get to me, and my dick was growing hard watching the display. Then after she finished shaving Lucy started to masturbate fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit. I figured if she was willing to rub herself off in front of me then I could jerk off in front of her so I took my soapy dick in my hand and started to stroke. The faster that Lucy rubbed, the faster I stroked my dick. Pretty soon Lucy was moaning and cumming, she was facing me in the shower watching me jerk off and when she came she squirted her pussy juice right on the glass. That did it for me and I started shooting my cum right back at her coating the inside of the glass. I stepped from the shower after rinsing off and wrapped a towel around my waist but I still had a hard dick and it tented the towel out.

"Damn Jack! That was hot!"

"Sure was sis. We never did that before, masturbating together."

"I know, I don't know what came over me. I guess it is that the last time we were in the bathroom naked at the same time was when we were little and taking baths together and now we're not little any more. I saw your big dick sticking out and it excited me and I started to rub myself, then you watched me and started jerking off and I kept getting more excited. I never came so hard before, never squirted so hard, usually I just squirt a little."

"I never saw a girl squirt like that except watching some porn video. I thought that sort of thing was something made up but watching you just now was real and hot!"

"Well bro, I hope we can do this again, maybe tomorrow night."

"Sure sis, it's a date!"

I walked out of the bathroom into my room and was about to start drying myself off but stopped and decided that even though sis and I had our own bathroom that there was no reason that I couldn't go out and continue the old family tradition. I went out to the living room where mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked up in front of mom and she looked up to me.

"Hi baby, all through with your shower?"

"Yeah, Lucy is in there now."

"I'm a little surprised that you came out here in your towel, figured since you and your sister had a bathroom right off your rooms now that you would not be coming out here like this."

"Mom, just because we don't have to walk through the house to get to our rooms from the bath doesn't mean that I don't still want you to dry me off like always."

"Baby, I'm happy to hear you say that."

Mom reached up and took my towel and pulled it from around my waist. My hard dick flopped out in her face and was throbbing.

"Goodness Jack, what has you all excited tonight?"

"Lucy was shaving her pussy while I was in the shower and I hadn't ever seen her do that before and I got hard watching her. Then she got excited seeing my hard dick so she started rubbing herself off and that got me excited and I started jerking myself off then we both came at the same time. Lucy even squirted her juice out in a big stream and then I shot off too."

"Wow baby, that's so hot!"

Mom then stood up to dry me off and her robe came open giving me a view of her naked body. She rubbed the towel through my hair and my dick poked her in her stomach. Mom continued to rub me down, my shoulders, my back and butt. Then she got down on her knees to rub my legs, doing the back first and then had me turn to do the front. This put my hard dick right in her face as she rubbed my thighs. Mom moved up and rubbed my balls with the towel and moved last to my dick. Mom wrapped the towel around my dick and stroked back and forth as I looked down on her big tits and on down to her pussy. Soon I was getting that feeling in my dick and started to move my hips making my dick stroke in the towel even faster until I couldn't hold back any more and started to shoot my cum. The towel wasn't covering the head of my dick and my sperm went all over mom's face, some of it even went in her mouth. Mom was smiling up at me and then licked and kissed the head of my dick cleaning the last of the sperm oozing from it. I sat down on the couch and mom moved up beside me. It was only then that I saw dad sitting at the other end of the couch with his robe open stroking his hard dick having watched me cum all over mom's face. Just then Lucy came into the room with her towel wrapped around her waist, her big tits out on display. She walked up in front of mom sitting next to me, her robe open and legs spread with her pussy on display. Dad had stopped stroking his hard dick but still had his robe open and his dick was still hard and sticking up.

"What's been going on out here? Is that cum all over your face mom? Did daddy cum all over you?" Lucy asked, looking over at dad's hard dick sticking up.

"No girl, this isn't your daddy's cum, it's your brother's. When I was drying him off he shot his load all over my face."

"Oh cool mom! I'm ready for you to dry me off like that too!"

Mom grabbed Lucy's towel and pulled it off as she stood up leaving her robe on the couch. The two of them stood naked facing each other as mom started to rub the towel over Lucy's body. They stood nipple to nipple as mom hooked the towel over Lucy's back and dried it, then she took the towel and wrapped her tits in it and massaged them. Mom then sat down and had Lucy prop her leg up on the arm of the couch while mom rubbed it dry working her way up to just below her pussy. She then had Lucy switch legs and Lucy propped her foot up on the couch right between my legs with her toes touching my balls. Mom dried that leg off but when she got to the top she started to rub Lucy's pussy with the towel. Lucy started to moan as the towel rubbed between her legs. A minute later mom dropped the towel and just started to rub Lucy's clit with her fingers. Lucy was moaning even louder and was thrusting her hips back and forth as mom's fingers rubbed over her pussy. My dick was hard as a rock again and I started to stroke it as I watched mom and Lucy. I looked over at dad and his fist was flying up and down his hard dick too. Pretty soon Lucy started to cum, squirting over mom's hand. When mom saw this she leaned in and stuck her tongue in her pussy and sucked up her cum. Dad was now standing up beside me stroking for all he was worth and started shooting his cum across me and onto mom's tits. Seeing this sent me over the edge and I started shooting off all over myself and Lucy's leg and foot that was still between my legs. Lucy collapsed on top of mom and me and dad dropped beside me and we all just sat there for a few minutes catching our breath.

"You kids better go rinse off in your shower and then go to bed. I'm going to grab your dad and take him in the other bathroom and get us a shower and let him fuck me."

Mom pushed Lucy off her and then I stood up and followed Lucy into our bathroom as mom and dad went toward theirs. Lucy walked up to the sink and bent over looking at herself in the mirror as I lifted the toilet lid and started to pee in the bowl.

"Damn bro, what just happened out there?"

"I don't know sis. When I went out there to get mom to dry me off I had a hard on and mom asked me about it and I told her what happened in here and pretty soon she was mostly naked and jerking me off until a blew my load on her face. Then you came out and you know what happened then."

I had finished peeing and was standing behind Lucy looking over her shoulder at her face in the mirror. Lucy looked up and smiled at me and then pushed her ass back against me, my dick sliding into her ass crack. She wiggled her ass back and forth over my dick and it started to get hard again.

"Bro, I'm still so horny. Have you ever thought about fucking me while you jerk off?"

"All the time sis, mom too."

"Well, mom is in there fucking dad so how about fucking me?"

Lucy then bent over even more and spread her legs exposing her pussy to me and she reached between her legs and spread her pussy lips. I bent my knees and lined my dick up with her opening and eased the head in. I started to inch my dick forward into her pussy until I was bottomed out. Just then we heard mom almost scream as she was apparently in the throws of an orgasm. I looked at Lucy's face in the mirror and we started laughing. I thrust my dick in and out of my sister's cunt as I reached around and took her tits in my hands and started to gently squeeze them. She was moaning and pushing back against me, meeting my every thrust.

"Jack, fuck me hard and fast! I'm ready to cum!"

I slammed into her as hard and fast as I could and soon I could feel the cum start to rise up from my balls. I suddenly thought of something…

"Sis, can I cum in you?"

"Yes bro, shoot it in me! I'm on the pill!"

The cum came blasting out of my dick and into my sister's protected womb. Blast after blast, coating her insides with my cum. I could feel her pussy convulse around my dick as she came at the same time. I could feel her cum as it ran down over my balls. I pulled Lucy up and wrapped my arms around her as my dick slid out of her pussy. I kissed her on the back of her neck and she turned around in my arms and we kissed like lovers for the first time.

"Sis, that was wonderful."

"Yes it was."

We kissed again.

"Lets get a shower and go to bed."

"No Jack, no shower. I want to take you to bed and I want you to put your dick back in me while I lay on top of you and I want to go to sleep like that and I want to smell our sex."

I followed Lucy into my bedroom and she pushed me down on the bed and she got in and straddled my waist. She raised herself up and grabbed my rejuvenated dick and lowered her pussy down on it and then she lay down on top of me and we kissed again. I wrapped my arms around her and lay my hands on her ass cheeks, she laid her head on my chest and we drifted off to sleep.

Damn I'm glad mom finally made us put that new bathroom in…


	50. Earning the Afternoon

David rested his head against his headboard, while on the other side of the wall, his mother screamed out yet another orgasm. His cock was firmly held in his hands, as his mother screaming to be fucked harder and harder. In his mind it was him, David, she was screaming for. He could feel himself getting close, but wanted to delay that pleasure, until she was done.

He gripped the base of himself, and waited for the sensation to ebb.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, right there, baby, right there. Keep that up, and you're gonna make me cum agaaaaaaiiiiinnnnn!"

That did it, and his semen shot out, making a high arc, before landing in the towel he had laid out. He quickly started rubbing up and down his shaft, trying to prolong the pleasure as he pictured himself shooting off into his sexy mother. Her short blonde hair matted to her head with sweat, as her large tits swayed above him. He moaned louder, and hoped that they didn't hear him next door, as his own orgasm intensified.

By the time he was done cleaning up, he could hear his dad leaving. He was taking off on another one of his trips, leaving his mother, Marion, and him alone for a couple weeks. He was in the business of restoring business after a fire or some other natural disaster, and his company sent him to both evaluate the estimated costs, and supervise the restorations. Quite often it seemed like he was gone more than he was home.

"Oh, hunny, I didn't realize you were home," his mom told him as he dumped his towel in the laundry. She didn't miss what he'd dropped off, and gave a small grimace. "Heard, us huh?"

David wasn't in the least bit embarrassed. They were like best friends, and talked about almost anything. "Sorry, mom--" Not that he really was! "--It was kinda hard NOT to."

She grimaced again for a moment, and then shrugged it off. "Your dad will be gone for about a week this time, so it's just us till then."

"Yeah?" David knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop himself from asking the next question. "When is Peter coming over?"

This time her grimace turned into a fully fledged scowl. "My BOSS is coming over tomorrow, so that we can discuss some insurance claims that look fraudulent."

We both knew that was a lie, and we both knew that we both knew, but mom did try to keep up some appearances.

His mom was a horny woman, and who could blame her? At forty-five she still looked like she was in her thirties, and she worked out regularly to keep her slim frame. The only thing that wasn't slim about her was her huge knockers, which David realized he was currently staring at.

"If you're done ogling me, dinner will be in a couple hours, and I could use your help." That was another great thing about his mom. She hated to order food, and they almost always had home-cooked meals.

David soon found himself peeling potatoes, while his mom worked on the rest of the food. He kept catching himself glancing at her as she worked; admiring how her hips swayed as she kneaded the hamburger, or the way her pants hugged her ass as she bent over the counter. Marion caught him looking a few times, but she just shook her head at her son's foolishness, and continued working.

After dinner, David had some reports to fill out online for his job, and so retired to his room for the night. He was an accountant for various firms, and made good money doing it. He chose to live at home to save on the cost of rent, and be close to his mother. It wasn't that David always thought about sex when it came to Marion. He truly loved her, and enjoyed helping her out whenever his dad was away on business. He just couldn't help himself when he heard her having sex, or when she dressed in a sexy fashion, as she was often wont to do.

He had just finished his last report, when he heard the shower start in the hallway. David had often wondered why the master bedroom didn't have its own bathroom, but he didn't complain, because the hallway bathroom had one more oddity, that worked to his favor; it didn't have a fan.

This usually meant that his mother would crack the door so that the cool air would keep the mirror from fogging up. It also meant he could get a good peek at her naked.

Unfortunately, just as he reached the crack in the door, she was slipping behind the shower curtain, cutting off his view. David was patient, however, and waited for her to finish.

He whiled away the minutes imagining her rubbing her loofah across her ample bosom, along her slender thighs, and between her succulent butt cheeks. He was already hard as a rock by the time she turned off the water.

The shower curtain was thrown back, and David failed to cover a gasp at the glorious sight before him. Water droplets covered her body, dripping off her breasts, and running down her legs. Her short hair was plastered to her head, and she wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup. He knew that some men preferred their women all dolled up, but there were times, like now for instance, that David liked the natural beauty of a woman to shine through. Her chest sagged only slightly, despite her age and having had him, and one miscarriage. After the miscarriage, his father had been fixed, not wanting to suffer that pain again. Her nipples were large and hard as the water cooled them, and sat perfectly on her mounds. Her pussy had a slight blonde fuzzy growth, which David knew she usually kept trimmed, if not shaved. From this distance, he could just make out her labia poking through her outer lips.

She grabbed a towel, and David slipped his hand down his pants, grasping himself again. His mother was a sexual goddess as far as he was concerned, and he was not in control of his lusts. In truth, it was by the barest thread of decency that stopped him from entering the bathroom and having his way with her, right then and there.

Marion bent over to dry her calves and feet, allowing David to see her brown hole and a better shot at her crotch.

As soon as she was dry, she wrapped the towel around her waist, and walked up to the fog-free mirror, breasts swaying with her movement.

This was the most dangerous time for David, as the mirror was directly in front of the crack in the door. All it would take is for a flick of her eyes to catch him staring at her, and he would be busted. There wasn't an excuse he could come up with to explain why his face would be looking through the cracked door at his nude mother. He had to get his breathing under control, so that he wasn't given away from the sound.

He couldn't pull away though, as Marion placed her hands above her breasts, and lifted them by pulling her skin up, then let go, and watched them bounce. She did this a few times, grimacing, David figured, at the way they sagged. David was simply mesmerized. He watched as he leaned toward the mirror, her melons dangling from her chest, and began to tug at her face. She really didn't look her age, but like most women, she saw flaws in herself that others were incapable of seeing, including her only child.

She pulled back, and David realized he had overstayed his luck, and had to get out of the hallway. He pulled his hand from his pants as he stood up, and started walking as normal as he could with his hard on, down the hallway. A second later, the door opened all the way, and he turned to see his mother stick her head out.

"Turn around, son. I'm coming out," she told him when she spied him.

"I don't understand why you don't just wrap a towel around your whole body," David replied as he turned around. The truth was that he didn't want her to wrap it around her whole body, but he had to play the right part.

He didn't hear anything in response, and turned to see that she was already in her room, the door tightly shut. David retreated to his own domain, locking the door behind him. He grabbed one of his tube socks out of his drawer. In what felt like record time, he was dumping his load into the sock, and collapsing back on his bed. That night, not for the first time, David wondered if there was some way to get his mother to sleep with him.

The following day at work, all David could think about was getting home, and hopefully catching his mother and her boss, Peter, fucking again. He had been shocked the first time he had found them together, and had confronted his mother about it as soon as Peter had left.

"I have needs too, son, and it just so happens that when your dad is away, Peter takes care of those needs," she'd told him.

"What about dad? How do you think he would feel to know his wife was stepping out on him?" David had shot back angrily. His anger only increased when she started laughing.

"Do you think he stays celibate on his trips? Your dad is a good looking man, and he knows how to please a woman. We have an understanding: when he is home, we stay faithful to each other, but when one of us is gone, we are free to do as we like." David had been speechless to learn this. "We both have strong sex drives, and quite frankly, it is unreasonable to expect either of us to go without a good screwing for longer than a day or two."

Since that day, it was still a rare occurrence when he caught them. He didn't know if it was his mother or Peter that was shy about it, but they were usually working by the time he arrived home.

David typed the last of his numbers into the spreadsheet, and double checked his math. Everything was accurate. Looking at the clock, it was about four PM. If he hurried, he might just catch them.

He broke a few speed limits on the way home, but he knew where all the speed traps were, and avoided speeding through those.

He saw Peter's car in the driveway as he pulled in, and his heart started beating. He just might be in time!

He entered through the front door, stepping quietly, hoping to hear some moaning.

It was deadly quiet. He tip toed back to his room, and pressed his ear against the shared wall, and could hear something, but wasn't sure what. He lithely moved back out of his room, and almost gasped as he noticed his mother's door was cracked. She was usually more circumspect when it came to her and Peter screwing.

David dropped down to his hands and knees, and crawled to the slight opening.

The lights were off, but the thin curtains let in enough light for David to see, as soon as his eyes adjusted. Peter was on top of her, plunging in and out, as she grunted with each thrust. Her head was pointed in David's direction, so there was no way she could see him, but for a second, he thought he had been busted by Peter.

Peter didn't slow down, however, so David figured he was safe. David realized that the sound he had heard from his room, was his mother's grunting, and wondered why she was being so quiet. Usually she was rather loud in her lovemaking.

Peter leaned forward, and hooked his arms under Marion's shoulders, and pulled her back on him. "Oh, fuck!" Marion screamed as he did this, and then covered her mouth with her hand. David now had an excellent view of his mother's ass, as she moved her hips on top of her boss.

"Let it out, baby," David heard Peter say. "Your son won't be home for awhile. You don't need to be so quiet, and I love to hear moan." Peter picked up his pace beneath her, and Marion had to place her hand against his chest to steady her at the new onslaught. She stuck her knuckle in her mouth, and David figured it was to hold back her cries. "Come on!" Peter moaned.

"I don't want him catching us anymore," she said, pulling her knuckle from between her teeth. "He already gives me weird looks, as it is."

"Oh, come on! You like the way he looks at you. I've seen him looking at you breasts," as he spoke, Peter began to lightly stroke Marion's chest, "he seems to like your ass, too."

"Stop it. He's my son!" If David didn't know any better, he would have thought she had moaned out that last part.

"You can't fool me, Marion. I felt your pussy tighten as I mentioned him, and I felt you get wetter when you did."

"No, no!" Marion whined.

"I wonder what you would do if he came in here right now and wanted to fuck you. Would you let him?"

"He is... Oh Gawd! He's my son!" She moaned, picking up her own pace.

David didn't know what Peter was playing at, but he was harder than he had ever been in his life. He silently unzipped his fly, and pulled out his meat. He started to stroke himself as watched his mother and Peter fucking.

"Say his name, Marion. Say your son's name."

"No, I can't. Not while we're... Ung... Yes, harder. Fuck me harder!" Peter stopped moving though, and Marion cried out in frustration. "Why'd you stop?"

"Not until you say his name," Peter said in a tone that David knew meant business.

David watched, as Peter reached between them, and assumed he was going to play with her clit, but his mom didn't react.

"I don't know why you want me to. It is wrong! That's too close to incest. I won't--Ahhhh!" Peter must have finally touched her clit, but then he stopped again, and just looked at her, waiting.

Marion placed both her hands next to Peter's head on the bed, and brought her face close to his. David could only imagine the serious look she was giving him. He had to strain his ears to hear what she said.

"Fine, if you want to hear me say it that badly... David." The sound of his name as she sat atop Peter was like lightning running through his soul. He had to stop masturbating, because he was too close to blowing his load right there against the door.

As soon as she said her son's name, Peter began to move inside her, slowly. "Say it again," he commanded.

"Ahh, David..." this time his name came out in a definite moan, as Peter picked up his pace.

"Again," the demand was repeated.

Marion's hips were moving as fast as she could now, as she said it again, and again. Each time she called her son's name, she grew louder and Peter picked up his pace.

"David, David, Awe, Fuck me, David! Fuck me harder! I'm gonna cum! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, David you're gonna make your mom cum all over yooooouuuuuuu!" Marion began to shake and shudder and he heard Peter grunt as he started his own orgasm.

David had to run to his room, and barely made it before he shot his own load all over his carpet. He had almost lost it at her doorway, but had had just enough presence of mind to know that he couldn't make a mess there, and left.

David quickly cleaned up his mess, and then snuck out his window. He ran to the front door, and then took a few seconds to catch his breath. The image of his mom getting banged while she called his name and came kept running through his head.

It took longer than normal, but he was finally able to get himself under control, and he opened the door loudly, allowing it to bang against the wall. "I'm home," he yelled, hoping that he had given them enough time to get dressed. He fervently hoped they wouldn't suspect that he had been watching.

"Back here, son," Marion called, and David wondered if she sounded out of breath. He went back to her room, where only minutes before, she had been screaming his name, but now looked up as Peter unscrewed a light bulb. "The light went out, and Peter was nice enough to change it for me. I can't reach it myself," she explained unnecessarily. David was certain it was a lie, but played along, as both were fully clothed, and there wasn't anything other than his memory to say anything to the contrary.

Peter finally got the bulb free, and David thought he might have winked as he walked by to get another one.

"So, how was work?" Marion asked. Did she seem more nervous than usual? David wondered, but shrugged it off as his own paranoia. He started to tell her about work when Peter returned with a new bulb, and screwed it into place.

"Well, that ought to allow things to be seen better in here from now, right David?" Why was he asking him, David wondered, but just shrugged noncommittally? "Well, Marion, I'd better get those files back to the office. We will have a busy day tomorrow, trying to prove some of those cases are fraudulent."

Marion walked him to the door, and this time there was no mistaking the wink Peter gave him as he left. David then knew that Peter had caught him spying, and had probably said everything just for him. But the question that kept going through his mind was: why?

Dinner that night started out quiet as usual, until Marion spoke up. "When do you think you'll find a good girl?"

This was a conversation David hated having, and she asked it all too often. Hoping to end it quickly, he told her the truth. "Just as soon as I find a woman that can possibly compare to you, mom." That usually ended the conversation, but tonight it seemed to fail.

"And in what ways are you comparing them to me?"

David didn't know how to answer, and started blushing instead. He couldn't believe that at twenty-eight he could still blush like this. Well, the truth had gotten him into this mess; he would use it to get him out. "I am looking for someone who is smart, and funny, and is willing to take good care of me."

"Is that all, David?" Did she seem disappointed? The sound of his name on her lips brought back memories of earlier that evening.

"Um... Okay. I am partial to blondes."

"Blondes, huh? What about breasts?" To his shock, Marion cupped her large breasts through her shirt as she asked this question.

David mumbled out the truth before he could think better of it. "Yours are the perfect size."

She just smiled, as she asked, "What about rear ends? I hear some men are really into those."

"Yes, your butt is the nicest I've seen." They had often talked about many things, including sex, but had never been this open or personal before, and David was beginning to like it.

"But we shouldn't talk about me. I want to talk about you finding a woman for yourself." The smile was still on her face, as she looked at him.

"What do I need a woman for, when I've got you?" He was surprised at the bluntness of his own statement, but relaxed as Marion giggled.

"There are some things I can't take care of as your mother, son."

He was about to protest this statement, but thought better of it. Despite what he had witnessed earlier that day, he didn't dare cross that line yet. Instead he replied, "I can take care of those things myself."

She looked at him for a few uncomfortable seconds, and then finally asked, "Do you... Um... Do you take care of those, um, things often?"

"Almost every day," the answer was out before he could think better of it. Marion's eyes grew large at the answer, but she dropped her gaze to her nearly empty plate.

"Eat your food, before it gets cold," she finally said. David had forgotten that they were eating dinner. He recognized that she wanted the conversation to end, and even though he wanted to keep it going, he had no idea how to.

That night when she showered, David was let down to find the bathroom door closed and locked.

The next couple days, David failed to catch Peter and his mother in the act, and was even surprised when they weren't home when he got off work. He figured that they probably did it during lunch, and then drove back to their office, and an idea formed in his head.

It was Friday, and David got up as usual, drank the coffee his mom had set out for him, and then left as though he were going to work. He parked his car a couple blocks away, called to let his boss know that he was feeling sick and would be working from home, then walked back to his house.

He hid in some bushes till he saw his mom drive away, before going in, and locking the door behind him. He would make sure he was home when they came here to screw.

He opened his computer, and worked while he waited for them. Sure enough, a little after noon, he heard a car door close outside.

He flipped off his computer screen, and made sure his door was open. Jumping into his own closet, he waited to hear them pass by his room. He had left his door open so that his mother would see his room was empty, as well as being quiet when he left to spy on them.

"What are you doing?" He heard his mom's voice outside his room, and thought he was busted. He scrunched his eyes closed, trying to come up with some sort of excuse that would explain why he was hiding in his closet at lunchtime, when he was supposed to be at work.

"Let's do it in here, today," Peter said, and David realized he was safe, as Peter walked into Marion's son's room.

"But this is David's room," Marion protested.

"I know. This will be even kinkier, don't you think?"

"I swear I don't know what has gotten into you lately with this incest kick you've been on."

Peter laughed for a moment. "Me? You're the one that screamed out his name yesterday, while we were doing it doggy style."

"I know, and if he ever found out, I don't think I could live with the shame."

His mom had called out his name yesterday? David had to stop himself from readjusting his crotch at that thought. He was starting to get hard, but it was at the wrong angle. He was too afraid to move, and make a noise.

He watched through the slats in his closet door, as Peter led Marion into her son's room. "Okay. I don't know why I let you talk me into these things," she playfully complained, but didn't stop him as he started to remove her top. She started to undo Peter's belt, and as soon as it was free, she dropped to her knees, pulling his slacks down.

For the first time, David got a decent look at Peter's prick. It didn't look overly long, but it was thick. Marion gripped it at the base, and smiled up at Peter. "I can't believe I am about to give my boss a blowjob in my son's room." She then slipped his cock between her thick lips, and Peter threw his head back and groaned.

Marion's short blonde hair waved back and forth as she bobbed her head, bringing more and more groans from Peter. After a couple minutes he pulled her head off him, and smiled down at her. "If you do that too much more, we won't make it to the main event."

Marion bit her lower lip as she smiled up at Peter and jacked him off a couple more times. David, his eyes glued on the older couple, thought she looked younger than ever with that sparkle in her eyes. She stood and removed the rest of her clothing, while Peter did likewise.

She was about to get on the bed, when she stopped. "Wait. I don't want to make a mess on his bed. Is there something we can put under us?"

They started to look around the room, but David kept his room spic and span. He almost groaned as Peter walked up to the closet. There was no way he was going to be able to hide, as soon as it was opened.

David watched as if in slow motion while the closet door opened first a little, then slowly more and more. Peter stuck his head in, and immediately saw David.

"I thought I saw your car," he whispered, then reached for David. Peter's hand closed, and pulled a towel David had on a shelf out. He gave the younger man a wink, and then closed the door behind him. "Got it," Peter told the naked woman on her son's bed. He tossed her the towel, and she immediately spread it out on the bed.

David's crotch had shrunk when he thought he was about to get caught, but now as he watched, he was rock hard again. Luckily this time, he was able to adjust himself, covered by the noise of them talking.

Peter climbed on top of Marion, and began kissing her softly. David had often wondered what it would feel like to get more than just a peck from those big soft lips, and envied his dad and Peter their experiences.

Peter began to kiss down her neck till he reached her heaving bosom, then sucked one nipple between his teeth and was rewarded with a moan from Marion. David could see Peter's hand at his mother's crotch, spreading her lips, and he realized that Peter was putting on a show for him. He knew that her son was watching, and he was enjoying it too.

Peter released her tit, and looked her in the eyes. "I'll bet your son uses this towel to cum on when he masturbates. I'll bet he even masturbates to thoughts of you. Just think, you might be lying in his cum right now. Cum shot out to thoughts of you, his mother." David could see that Peter's words were having an effect on his mother. Her eyes blazed, as she looked at Peter, and she licked her lips.

Peter lunged forward, and sucked her tongue into his mouth, as he got into position to enter her. David could tell that he was rubbing his cock against her pussy, and she was moaning loudly into their kiss.

"Put it in me. Fuck me with that thick cock of yours," she mewled, as he continued to withhold it from her.

"Say it. I wanna hear you say it," Peter said, and David was confused. Hadn't she just told him what she wanted? Why was he waiting?

"Damnit Peter!" Marion said in exasperation. "You know how I feel. Why do I have to say it?"

Peter stopped moving, and actually began pulling away.

"Fine! Fuck me David. Fuck your mother. I want to feel your cock inside me!"

If David had been jacking off at that moment, he would have blown all over the inside of his closet. He knew that she was just role-playing, but the thought that she had actually said it, and that they were role-playing about HIM, was nearly too much.

Peter got back into position, and Marion threw her legs around him, not allowing him to escape again. She used those legs to great effect as she pulled her lover into her wet snatch. They both groaned loudly at the contact, and David heard their hips meet as Peter sank into her.

Peter began to grunt as he moved his hips into the married woman. David used the noise to cover the sound of him unzipping his pants, and pulling his own swollen penis out. He wasn't able to see much from this angle, so mainly listened to his mother's profanity.

"That's it, you big stud. Fuck me. Fuck me with that young cock of yours, David. Make me cum all over it!"

Marion began her orgasm as she spoke, and David watched as her legs tightened around Peter's waist.

"Would you fuck your son if he walked in right now?" Peter said when she had started to relax.

"No. That's wrong. It is one thing to play; it is another to have it actually happen. That's why we've been doing it during lunch. He almost caught us last time."

"You can't lie to me, when I'm inside you, Marion. I feel your pussy squeeze me every time you think of him." Peter pulled out of her, and rolled her onto her hands and knees. This gave David a great view of her ass and pussy. Her labia glistened with her juices as she hunched over. "I think you would let him fuck you if he wanted." She tried to protest, but Peter slipped into her, turning her denials into moans. "I'll even bet you would cum all over his cock, as he made you scream." She was shaking her head no, but she was also pushing back against his thrusts with vigor. "I'd even go so far as to say you would let him cum inside your sopping wet pussy."

"Yes! I would. Is that what you want to hear? That I would let my own son fuck me? That I sometimes masturbate to thoughts of him between my legs? That I wonder what the feel of his cum running down my throat would taste like?" Marion immediately went into the throes of another orgasm, as she finished talking.

Peter began to move his arm, and it took David a second to realize the older man was telling him to come out.

David was in a daze, after hearing the words his mother had just spoken. She really did, and wondered all that? Before he knew it he was standing behind the adulterous couple. Peter indicated for him to strip, and he did so, with only half a mind. Was this really going to happen?

Marion finally came out of her stupor, and turned to look at Peter. David watched as her eyes grew to the size of tea saucers, or so it seemed to David.

"Son! What?" She tried to pull away from Peter, but the man had a firm grip on her waist, as he continued to thrust into her. Her eyes traveled David's body, and seemed to notice finally that he was naked. Her eyes seemed to grow even more when they finally alighted on his stiff cock. "David... Son... Why are you... Ung... In here?" She seemed to be having a hard time talking as Peter pounded into her.

"You said what you wanted. Your son is here to supply you with your desires." Peter told her, as if discussing the Sunday paper, and not an act of incest.

"But... No. I can't," Her words were at odds with the spark in her eyes, and she started to lick her lips. "I mean... It's wrong." She was no longer fighting Peter, and even seemed to be returning his thrusts. David crawled up onto his bed, near her face. "This is incest. Immoral, illegal, incest." The fight seemed to leave her completely, as she reached for her son's cock, and brought her lips near it. David almost missed her next words, as they whispered out of her. "Delicious incest."

Marions thick lips parted over David's thick head, and he let out a low moan of his own. He couldn't believe that his mom was actually giving him a blowjob. Her mouth felt so warm surrounding his manhood, David had to do everything within his power to keep from blowing his load right then.

"How does it feel to have two dicks in you, Marion? How does it feel to know that one of them is your son's?" Peter teased her.

In answer, his mom started to go wild, pushing back against Peter, and sucking hard on David's cock. David knew he was doomed. He placed his hands on the back of his mother's head, and grunted as he shot his load down her throat.

Marion began to moan herself, as she swallowed her son's cum, the vibrations enhancing David's orgasm. She didn't let his penis go when he was done, however, continuously sucking and licking him to keep him hard. David didn't know if it was her skills, or the fact that it was his own mother doing it, but he barely softened between her lips.

"I know how good that feels," Peter said, "but I promise this end is even better." He pulled out of her, and before David could even blink, Marion had David on his back, as she climbed up him.

She looked him deep in the eyes as she reach down between them, grasped his cock, and aimed it for her opening. "I hope this is what you wanted, son, because you're about to make your mother really happy!" She pushed down hard, and David thought he'd gone to heaven. Her pussy was like silk, tightly sliding down his pole. There was a fire inside her that only one thing could quench, but having just shot one load, he wasn't yet close to his second.

Their hips came together, and Marion dropped her lips to her son's. The kiss started out loving and tender. David could just barely taste himself on her lips, but it was overpowered, by the knowledge that he was finally learning just what it felt like to kiss this wonderful woman. Her lips were soft, and yet firm as they pressed against each other, undulating under the passion they shared. When their tongues touched, David thought he heard fireworks going off in his head.

David wrapped his arms around his mother, and finally began to thrust into her. Their grunts and groans melded together into a symphony of dangerous delights that neither could deny.

Marion was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air. "Gawd, son, you feel so good. Why didn't we do this years ago? Ah, that's it. Right there. Keep doing that!" David lifted his head, and finally tasted the nipples he had admired through cracks in the door for so many years. They were hard and rubbery between his teeth, and he attacked them with a voracious appetite.

"Ah, son! You're gonna make your mom cum all over your stiff cock. Faster, son, faster. Yeah, suck mommy's boobs. Oh, Fuuuuuuuuu--"

David felt her pussy grip his cock a split second before his groin was soaked in her juices. He kept thrusting and sucking, trying to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

The bed shifted, reminding David that they weren't alone. Peter got behind Marion, and squatted down. David thought he knew what was about to happen, and reached down, grabbed his mother's fine ass, and spread her cheeks. Marion's twat suddenly got even tighter, as Peter slid into her anus.

"Oh, fuck, this is too much!" Marion cried, but David felt her start to rock between them. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as she moved and howled her delights at being so stuffed.

David moved his hands to her breasts, pinching both her nipples between his fingers, and started to nibble on her neck.

Peter was the first to start cumming, starting a chain reaction. Marion screamed her own orgasm, nearly deafening her son. David couldn't have pulled out of his mother in this position if he'd wanted to, which he didn't, and as soon as her tight pussy began to milk his cock, he gave up his second load into her.

Peter was the first to pull away, as he started to clean himself up. Mother and son cuddled on the bed for a bit, still basking in the afterglow of their mutual orgasms.

"Marion, I think you have earned the rest of the day off, but I still expect you to work tomorrow morning."

Neither one of them noticed when he left.

Marion was the first to speak, running her fingers through her son's hair, as she lay naked atop him. "I can't believe we actually did that."

"I can't believe YOU've wanted to do that. Do you know how many times I fantasized about this?" David asked in awe, smiling broadly.

Marion giggled, which did wonders for his gradually reviving cock still in her. "I always thought I was sick and demented for wanting to have sex with my own son, but you have grown into quite the fine man. But you have to promise me some things."

David leaned up, and planted a quick kiss on her lips, while reaching down and groping her delicious hind end. "Anything," he told her.

Marion wiggled her hips against her son, and he knew that she couldn't mistake to feeling of him growing inside her. "We can't tell your father, and we can't do it when he is home. I have promised to be faithful to him when he is here, and I mean to keep that promise." David started moving his hips as she spoke. "Un... But when he is... Gone... We can... We can... Fuck!" Marion mashed her lips back to her son's at the last expletive, and rolled him over, on top of her.

David worked himself onto his knees, and looked down at he glorious mother. Her blonde hair was fanned out on his pillow, and her breasts sat a little on her sides. Her stomach was flat, and for the first time, he noted that she was completely shaved. He placed his thumb at her clit, and pressed in as he rocked his hips. Marion's eyes stayed locked on his, and there was no mistaking the love and lust that lay behind them as he tenderly made love to his mother.

They made love several more times that afternoon, and he even got to feel the insides of her luscious ass, before they finally collapsed for the night.

Satisfied, happy, and very naked, the two slept more peacefully than they had in years.


	51. Broken Bliss

I couldn't believe it. What was she thinking? And with Jones, of all people! I needed to get away. Jumping on my motorcycle, just a modest Honda 500, I took off out of my neighborhood, away from my cheating girlfriend. Images of walking in on her fucking that douche, Jones, refused to leave my mind.

I never saw the car, before it hit me.

An annoying beeping sounds wakes me up. My eyes are slow to open, and even slower to focus. What happened, and where am I?

"Ahh, Mister Dickens, glad to see you are finally awake. Do you know where you are?"

My eyes finally focus on a figure in white. "Am I dead?" I ask, or try to. Something is over my mouth, and my throat is dry.

"Hmm, let's get this off you, and see if that helps." The thing is removed from around my head and mouth, and I see it is a respirator. I can also now see the comely nurse that was asking me questions.

"Why am I here?" I ask, a bit more successfully than my last attempt at speech.

"You had a nasty accident, Mister Dickens. I am afraid you broke some bones, and will have to spend some time recovering. Is there anyone who can help take care of you in the meantime?"

At first I think of my girlfriend, Jenny, but then the image of her riding on top of Jones, ecstasy painted clearly on her face... Till she saw me, that is.

"Any family that can help you?" The nurse continues. "I am afraid you will need a lot of help over the next couple months, till your bones mend."

I tried to sit up, but my arms refused to move right. It only took me a moment to find out why. Both arms were in casts, and propped up in what I now call the mummy stance.

The nurse was still looking to get an answer from me, so I said the only person I had left. "My mother."

The next little while was a blur, as my mother, who was already there, filled out all the necessary paperwork and drove me to my childhood home. I found out that my bike had been completely wrecked, and it was a miracle I had even survived. She talked about how we were going to sue the crap out of the lady that did this. All I could think about was my bike was totalled, and so was my life.

"Your bedroom is right next to mine, so if you need anything in the middle of the night, you can just yell for me, and your sister won't hear from upstairs." Mom told me as she helped me out of the car, and into the house.

"Where is Lisa, anyway?" I asked, surprised that she wasn't home to see her older brother. We had always been close, being only a little over a year apart, and I thought for sure she would be here.

"She's at school, hunny," Mom says, and I look at her in confusion. "It's Monday, and she still plans on graduating early. She wanted me to tell you she wishes she could be here, but will see you when she gets home."

Monday? MONDAY? I caught Jenny cheating on me on Saturday. I had been out for two hole days!

"Are you alright, hunny? Here, have a seat. You don't look so good. Do you need any of your meds?" Mom fusses over my like a worried hen (which in a way, I guess she is), and tries to shuffle me off to bed, even though it is only early-afternoon.

I see that there is a computer set up, and I sit down to use it, after I get mom out of my room. I find I am able to type one letter at a time, if I turn my whole body to do so. I very slowly check my email, and see I have one from Jenny, telling me she is sorry, and she doesn't know what came over her. She will do anything to make it up to me, blah, blah, blah. I reply that I want her out of my apartment as soon as possible, and that if anything is missing when I get home, I WILL call the cops on her lying, cheating ass.

Satisfied, I turn off the screen, and decide that taking a nap might not be such a bad idea, as I am in a fair amount of pain, and my last dose hasn't kicked in yet. I stand to go to the bathroom, and stop. How on Earth am I supposed to go to the bathroom with my arms in these casts?

At first I just figure I'll have to hold it, and get what sleep I can, but I realize I can't hold it forever. Finally, face beet red, I walk out, and look for my mom.

"Oh, dear, you surprised me," she says, as she puts down the food she was preparing for dinner. "I thought you were asleep. Is there anything I can do for you?" The worry and love I can see in her eyes, makes what I have to ask her seem all the more obscene.

"I need to pee," I say, lamely, dropping my head in embarrassment. At that point I would have almost rather had Jenny there to help me, I was so mortified.

"Oh... Right. Well, I guess since you can't do it on your own, come along." The way mom took it so matter-of-factly helped alleviate some of my embarrassment.

I follow her to the restroom, and wait patiently as she undoes my pants. I fight hard not to get an erection as a women pulls my pants down, even if it is my beautiful, 5'6", auburn haired, 125lb mother. As I stood there, I had to admit that in her late thirties, mom had it going on.

Oh, shit! Stop thinking about her that way, pervert! I thought desperately, as I had felt my cock coming to life. How sick could I be?

"Hmm, you're just like your father," she says as she stands up, and I can see that her face is a little flushed. I am stunned at what I just heard, and stare at her blankly. "Well, are you going to pee, or stand there with your pants around your ankles all day?"

I quickly sit down, but there is a problem. I don't consider myself large, at only 7 inches fully erect, but as I sit down, the end of my penis lands on the seat, rather than in it. Normally this isn't a problem, as I just tuck it down, but I can't do that this time. "Umm," I say, but mom sees the problem right away.

She reaches down, and gently takes a hold of my second brain, and tucks it under the seat. The touch is like electricity though, and again I have to fight with every mental faculty at my slightly drugged disposal to keep it down. Somehow I manage, and am soon peeing into the toilet. My mom stands waiting for me to finish, and I am a little self conscious as she watches.

Is that a smile on her face? No, I have to be hallucinating. What drugs did they give me?

Finally done, mom bends over and hooks her arms around me, and helps me stand. My face is pressed against her neck, and I have no idea why I did it, but I gave her a quick kiss there, before she got me fully to my feet. She steps back for a moment, touching her neck looking at me oddly. I sway slightly in place, finding it hard to keep my balance.

Mom shakes herself, then bends down to pull my pants up. I can see right down her shirt to her belly button, giving me a great shot of cleavage. Once again, my second brain starts to wake, and this time I can't seem to care. Mom bumps her head on it as she pulls my pants up, and she just stares at it for a moment, inches away from her face. Shaking herself again, she mutters, "Just like your dad," and finishes pulling on and then buckling my pants.

"Do you miss him, mom?" I ask.

"Your dad? Yes... Every day. He was good to me, and took good care of you too. I wish your sister could have gotten to know him before he died." I can't think of anything else to say as we leave the restroom.

She guides me unsteadily to my bed, and tells me, "Looks like those drugs finally took effect. Get some rest, and I will wake you when dinner is ready. I am asleep before she leaves the room.

"Come on, brother. Wake up!"

The world is falling down on my head as it spins out of control.

I open my eyes, to see my 18 year old sister looking down at me, her hands shaking my abdomen.

"There you are," she says with a sweet smile. "Get up, it's time to eat!" She bounds out of the room, her long auburn ponytail bouncing behind her. Somehow I am able to roll myself out of bed, and groggily follow her down the hall.

As dinner progresses, they explain their plan for caring for me. Mom was going to switch to working nights, so that she could take care of me during the day, and Lisa would take care of me after school. Mom had tonight off, so we all got caught up on each other's lives. I felt bad, as both Lisa and mom took turns cutting up my food, and feeding me. They both laughed about it, Mom commenting, "It is nice having someone to feed and take care of. I played like a baby for a couple minutes, making everyone laugh.

As dinner finished, I felt the need to pee again, and signaled mom that I needed to go.

She immediately caught on, and to my surprise, asked Lisa to come too. "You might as well see what you're in for," she told Lisa, as we crammed into the bathroom. Mom undid my pants, and pulled them down. This time my embarrassment was too great, and I had no problem keeping it down.

As soon as I was done, mom helped me up again, and pulled my pants up, giving me a wide birth as she stood.

We retired to the family room, where and mom put in a movie, while Lisa changed into her pajamas.

My jaw about dropped when Lisa walked back into the room. She was wearing a spaghetti strip top, that left nothing to the imagination, as she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts sat perfectly on her chest, compressed slightly by her top. Under that, she had on short, very short, cut-off sweats. I could easily see half her ass cheeks. I look at mom, but she doesn't seem to care, so I keep my mouth shut.

I get the recliner to myself, as I take up so much room with my arms, mom lays out on the couch, and Lisa lays on her stomach, face propped on her hands. Her legs are bent up, blocking my view of her tiny ass.

It dawns on me what I am thinking, and curse myself again for being a demented pervert. My one major curse in life is my horniness. That was probably the best thing about Jenny. We screwed 7-10 times a week, and that was if it was a slow week. She could always count on me being ready, and I, her. I guess she was just a little TOO ready, the other day.

I shook my head, to try to forget about Jenny, and focused on the movie. It was some cheesy romance, but the main actress was hot, so it kept my attention. That is, until a rather steamy sex scene came on, and the movement of Lisa dropping her legs, brought my attention to her. Her legs were spread, and she was slowly humping the floor. That wasn't even the most shocking part.

She wasn't wearing any underwear!

Any hope of keeping my cock down went out the window, as it sprang to full attention, hampered only by jeans. I glanced at mom to see if she noticed, and was surprised to see her watching her daughter hump the floor as well. I even think I saw her lick her lips.

I jumped up, and announced that I was too tired to stay up, and was going to bed. I had to get out of this room.

"It's still early, Hunny. Are you sure?" I glanced at the clock, and it was barely 7:30, but I was sure. "Let me tuck you in then. You will never do it with your arms like that.

Tuck me in? I didn't want to get tucked in! I wanted to get off, thinking of something other than my mother or sister. How would I do that if I was tucked in? Then I remembered that I wasn't going to be able to take care of it anyway, with my arms in these casts.

Cursing silently, I went to my room, followed by mom.

"Let's get you undressed. I will tuck you in when you are ready." Now another problem reared its head. I was still rock hard, and I knew there was no chance of this monster going down, short of getting off, or going to sleep.

"I think I can do it, Mom." I said, "I think I can just slither under the blankets."

"Relax, will you? I changed your diapers when you were a kid, and let's not forget I've already seen you twice today. Now hurry up, I'm missing the movie."

Resigned to it, I let her take off my shirt, which wasn't easy, considering my arms, and I think that I am going to get some button up shirts tomorrow. Mom seems to struggle for a moment with the zipper as it is under some extra pressure. She finally gets it, and as my pants hit my ankles I hear a gasped, "Oh!". I look down between my arms, and see mom staring at my raging hard on, covered only by my boxers. "Maybe not so much like your father, after all." I hear her mutter, then looks up at me. A guilty look crosses her face, and she quickly shuttles me into bed. Giving me a quick peck to the cheek, she rushes from the room.

I close my eyes, and try to sleep, but my mind keeps going over the events of the day. From waking up in a hospital, My mom and sister having to take care of me, the first scene with my mom, then watching my innocent sister humping the floor in front of me... I tried to force the images from my mind, but try as I might, they kept coming back, like ninjas in the night. Cute, sexy ninjas, with auburn ponytails that bounced as they ran. Ripping their clothes off, and making me--

I woke with a moan, as I started to cum in my boxers. I can't remember the last time I had a wet dream, but this one was powerful, leaving me short of breath.

The light turns on, blinding my momentarily. "Everything alright, hunny?"

Just what I need, I think. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Do I...? Hell no, I don't want to talk about it with my mom, and shift uncomfortably on the bed. I can feel my spooge move around. Can this night get any worse?

Turning beet red, I say, "I need to get cleaned up."

Thankfully mom understands immediately, and doesn't say a word as she walks into my room. She pulls back the covers, and I wish I could hide the dark stain on the front of my underwear. As mom leans over to help me out of bed I realize for the first time what she is wearing. A loose camisole, and cotton white panties. I can see everything as she starts to help me up. Her nipples are big and hard, hanging slightly from her chest. I can see that she is slightly bigger than Lisa, and while not as firm, still terrific!

Stop! I screamed in my mind. I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert. I kept repeating to myself, trying to convince myself more than anything.

Once on my feet, mom pulls my boxers down, and once again pauses. I don't dare look down, afraid of what I might see, and wanting to.

"I thought this was supposed to go away after one of those dreams..." She emphasized the word those, and in confusion I did look down.

I was still hard. Great! Dreams like that usually end up turning me on, more than relieving me, and now my mom was staring at my hardon, wearing next to nothing.

"Do you--" she stops to swallow, "Do you need me to take care of this?" She then seems to realize what she is wearing. "Or did I cause this?" As she asks, she touches the tip of my penis, and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips.

I can't lie to my mom, not after her willingness to take care of such a broken kid. "Dreams don't usually take care of me, but seeing you like that made me worse." My voice cracks as I speak, and I can't bear to look at her.

Mom gets up and leaves the room, and I think I have ruined everything, until she returns with some tissues, lotion, and a tremulous smile. "Sit on the edge of the bed, and I'll see if the old hands still have any magic."

"You're not old, mom!" I protest.

She simply smiles as I sit down, and wraps her hand around my cock. If her touch before was electric, it was burning fire now. "Just don't say anything to your sister, got it?"

I simply nod, as that is all I can do. She squeezes some lotion onto the head of my cock, and it's coolness is an interesting juxtaposition to her hot hand. She starts to rotate her hand around the sensitive head, rubbing in the lotion, and making me moan loudly. "Let me know before you... You know." she says, and waves the tissues.

Again, all I can do is nod. Her hand starts to slide up and down my shaft. At first her grip is soft and light, teasing, but slowly grows stronger, till I am thankful for the lotion as lubricant. It only takes a few minutes, before: "Mom, get ready... I'm about to... Yes, just like that!" Her hand does an odd rotation at the head, back down the shaft, slide up, and another rotation. I have NEVER had a handjob like this, and despite my warning, my first shot arcs high, and lands on mom's cheek. She is able to catch the rest with the tissue.

I fall back on the bed, exhausted despite not having done anything but sit there.

Mom throws the tissues in the trash, and comes back over to tuck me in. I can still see my cum on her cheek, and point it out to her.

She smiles, and realizes she doesn't have the tissues anymore. "Oh, well," and to my surprise she scoops it up with her finger and sucks it off. I am left speechless. "Hmm, I think we need to put less salt in your diet, and more fruits." I still don't know what to say, as she pulls the covers up to my arms, and kisses my forhead.

Sleep overtakes me, before I have any other thoughts.

The morning sunlight wakes me, and I can hear my sister getting ready in the kitchen. Events from the night before play over in my mind, and I decide I am going to try to get myself dressed.

I am able to pull some loose basketball shorts out of a drawer, and by setting the on the floor, putting my feet in, then laying on the bed, and using the edge of the bed, I slide them on. I struggle getting them around my waist, and finally give up, leaving them crooked, but on.

Feeling overall triumphant, I walk out, to try and get some breakfast.

Lisa enjoys feeding me, even making airplane and train noises at times. It annoys me, but I know I am putting her out, so don't complain.

As we finish eating, mom comes out of her room, thankfully wearing more that she was last night. "Morning, you two. How did you sleep?" She acts like nothing happened, and I am grateful for it.

As soon as Lisa leaves for school, mom turns to me. "Is everything alright?" When I only nod, she continues, "Look, son. What happened last night shouldn't happen between mother and son, but when I said you were a lot like your father... Well, in some aspects you are, and in others, not so much." I am completely lost by what she is saying and just stare at her as if I understand, hoping she will stop.

It didn't work. "What I am trying to say is, it seems you got my drive, and a slightly better build than your father. He was a great man, but he never could keep up with me." I could feel my face burning, and she obviously noticed. "Look. What I mean is, I understand what you are going through. Don't be embarrassed, and let me know if you need any... Help."

"Yeah, okay, mom." I leave the room, trying not to run.

Thankfully mom leaves me alone for awhile, before coming and asking if I wanted to go get some better shirts.

I agree, hoping that we can both put last night behind us.

We drive in silence to the mall.

We enter the first clothing store we see, but don't see any shirts that would work for my condition. Nor in the second. But the third had a few worth trying on.

Mom follows me to the dressing room, and the woman behind the counter pipes up, "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let your girlfriend go back there with you. It is men only."

I open my mouth to correct the associate, but my mom, winds her arm around my waist, and ducks under and into my arms. She has such a big smile on her face, I just laugh. "I can't get dressed on my own, with my arms like this," I say instead, and we are able to convince her to let us both go back.

Mom gets my shirt off me, and she is still smiling from ear to ear. "Did you hear her? She thinks I am young enough to be your girlfriend!"

"Well, I DID say you weren't old, last night. Remember?"

This seemed to please her even more, and she got on her toes, and gave me a quick kiss to my lips. I don't know who was more surprised by the gesture, and we quickly tried on the shirts, and got out. We purchased a few more, but nothing else extraordinary happened, other than from time to time, mom would break out into a huge grin, and I could see her eyes twinkling. It had been many years since I had seen her this happy, and I got an idea.

"Are you hungry, Mom?"

"Yeah, I guess I could eat. What are you in the mood for?" I pretended to think about what food joints this mall offered, before answering with the Japanese steakhouse.

"Really? You want to go there?"

"Well, I am on a date with my girlfriend, aren't I?" If the rest of the day went to pot, then it was worth it to see the smile that split my mother's face. She truly did look young enough to be my girlfriend.

We were seated at one of the grills where they cook the food in front of you, and everyone around us got a kick out of the chef successfully lobbing some meat into my mouth. Mom helped me eat of course, and we both grinned as we heard someone mention what a cute couple we made.

We made it home shortly before Lisa was scheduled to get home. I wasn't in the least bit bothered when I had to have Mom's help urinating. She asked if I needed any 'help' with anything, and I laughingly said we didn't have enough time, as was evidenced by my sister walking through the front door.

"Well, you two seem to be in a good mood," Lisa says, as she lays her book bag on the counter. we just laugh, and mom winks at me before going to get ready for work.

Lisa went to her room to change out of her school clothes. She came out wearing some baggy, but obviously comfortable clothing. "Will you help me with some of my homework?" Lisa asks. "I'm having a hard time in math, and as I recall, that was your specialty."

I am surprised that she is struggling in math, as I recall she was rather good in that department as well. I quickly agree though, happy to do anything in return for the help they are giving my broken self.

We both sit at the counter, and she starts to go over the problems she is having. Mom leaves for work, but not before giving us $20 and telling us to order pizza for dinner.

We get back to work on the homework, when we come across a particularly tough problem.

"I just don't get it. Every time I do it, it come out different than what is in the back of the book. Here, you do it!" She shoves the book in front of my, and I wonder how she wants me to do anything with my arms like this, but I start working on it in my head, and mumbling as I thing. Lisa leans in to listen to me, and as I look at her, I realize I can see right down her baggy shirt... And she isn't wearing a bra again.

I don't remember her being this free when I lived at home less than a year ago, and can only gulp as I note her hard pink nipples.

"See! It is impossible!" Her words bring me back to what I am supposed to be thinking about, and I realize I have completely lost track of the problem.

I concentrate harder this time, ignoring her as she leans in again, and come up with the answer. It still doesn't match the end of the book. After going over it a third time, and coming up with the same answer all three times, I conclude that the book is wrong.

"Oh, thank you, bit brother!" Lisa wraps her arms around my torso, and starts to hug me. I can feel her firm breasts through her loose shirt, and mine. "I don't think I could have done it without your help."

"I'm sure you could have figured it out on your own!" I lightly chide her. "You know I think you are at least as smart, if not smarter than me."

"Really? You really think that?" She jumps up and down, and gives me another hug, that seems to linger just a little too long. "I'm hungry. Let's order that pizza." She says, finally pulling away.

I am once again hard, and it is because of my sister. It is about this point I realize I am going to hell, whether I try to or not.

As Lisa orders the pizza, I try to get my manhood back under mental control, and only manage to do so as she hangs up the phone.

"They said it will be here in 30 minutes. I hope you don't mind, I ordered meat-lovers."

"You know that is my favorite," I tease back.

We both sit in the family room, me on the recliner again, and this time Lisa took the couch. Thank goodness, I thought, unsure if I could handle another night like last night. Images of Lisa grinding her crotch against the floor surfaced in my mind, and I had to fight for control again. This was going to be a long few months, till I could be on my own again.

The doorbell rang, and Lisa paid the deliveryman, bringing the pizza and breadsticks into the kitchen. As we sat and ate, I noticed that Lisa was eating the breadsticks a little odd. She would put one in her mouth like she was going to take a big bite, then slowly slide it out, running her lips along it, before taking a much smaller bite. It didn't take me long to see how erotic this was, and I had to stop watching. I couldn't figure out why I was so sick and perverted lately. There must be something seriously wrong with me. I was just glad that Lisa fed me normally.

After dinner, I had to go, and was shy about telling Lisa. She just smiled though, and followed me to the bathroom. When she pulled down my shorts, she stopped and stared for a moment, before standing back up with a huge grin, saying, "There you go."

I sat down and luckily fit within the rim of the toilet.

When I finished, Lisa had a wad of tissue in her hand. "What is that for?" I asked.

"Don't you need to wipe?"

I explained how men shook their penises, and usually didn't wipe, and she seemed disappointed, until she remembered that I still need to have my shorts pulled back up. As she dropped down, she looked up at me, and again I could see everything down her shirt.

"Can I touch it?"

I was shocked, to say the least, by the request. "No, you can't touch it! You're my sister, and that would be wrong." My cock did twitch though at the thought of her slender fingers touching me, stroking it, till I-- NO! Too late I realized I had just gotten hard mere inches from my sister. "Are you going to pull those up, or not?" I asked, more cross than I meant to be.

She gave me a pouty look, but pulled up my shorts, and I am certain her fingers brushed me intentionally.

"Let's go watch a movie," she said, suddenly her chipper self again.

Glad that she wasn't going to stay mad at me, I quickly agreed.

As I headed to the recliner though, she told me we could share the couch. There was plenty of room, if she laid down, while I sat against the armrest. Unsure if it was a good idea or not, she had me seated before I even had a chance to argue.

She laid her head in my lap, and I was thankful it was closer to my knee, than my groin. I soon regretted agreeing to watch a movie, as it was one of those college movies, where there were a lot of tits in it. The opening scene showed some blonde getting it on with the main character, and there was no stopping my erection. To make matters worse, Lisa decided to get more comfortable, and ended up resting her head directly against my hardened cock. I sat in discomfort, worried about what she might say through the movie.

At one particularly nude scene, where three naked girls were jumping on a trampoline, Lisa looks up at me, asking, "Do you think that is what college is like?"

"No," I immediately answer. Thankful for something to distract me from the flesh on the TV. "This is Hollywood. There are a lot of parties, and probably even a few orgies, but scenes like those in this movie are extremely rare."

"Oh," was all she said, before turning back to the movie, but this time she put her hand under her head, and directly against my cock. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my mouth, much to my chagrin.

Lisa looked back up at me, and I quickly explained that my arms were hurting again, and it was time for my next dose of pain killers. She jumped up, and ran to get my pills. Thankful for the respite, no matter how short, I tried sorting out my thoughts.

She is my sister damn-it, and the only one I've got. It is wrong to feel this way about a family member. She would hate me forever, and rightly so, so taking advantage of her. No matter how hard I thought, though, my erection refused to diminish. I was in the same boat as last night.

Lisa returned, bounding, and I could see her breasts bouncing under her shirt.

"Anything else I can do for you?" She asked, her eyes twinkling, and I am sure that for a moment they dropped down to my crotch.

"No, thank you. This should do it." I quickly swallowed the pills as she put them in my mouth, and took the offered drink to wash it down. I almost spit it back out. "That's alcohol!" I accused.

"Yeah. So?" was her intelligent and logical reply. "I heard you didn't sleep well last night, and I know alcohol helps with the pain, so I thought..." She didn't finish the sentence, and I felt guilty for snapping at her, so quickly downed the rest. This was only my second time drinking, ever, and she had poured a whole glass. I choked it down, and then gasped a "Thank you," and smiled, hoping to make her happy.

She giggled, and ran the glass back to the kitchen. She seemed to be gone for awhile, and by the time she returned, I had a really good buzz going. What had she given me? I wondered, in a slight state of bliss.

When she finally returned, I groaned. She was in a similar outfit as last night, but this time instead of cut-offs, it was a thong, and the top was basically see-thru.

"Are you ready for me to tuck you in?" She asked innocently, bouncing on her toes, which was doing wonders for her anatomy.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak right then. She giggled, and as she leaned forward, her barely covered breast brushed my hand, and I swear I heard her moan.

"Do you need to go pee, before you lie down?" Again her tone was innocent, and I agreed that i did indeed have to go.

She guided me into the restroom, and quickly had my shorts around my ankles. "It's all sticky at the end, and it is really big," she said, looking up at me past my bobbing cock.

"That's because I have been turned on all night," I reply before I can think better of it.

"Really? Did I do that?"

Somehow her innocence makes me angry, and I glare at her. "Yes, you did that to me, and I am likely to hurt tonight, because of it." I sat down, a little harder than I meant to, and somehow bent over far enough to get it into the toilet. Try as I might though, I just could pee with a hardon. "Great, just great!" I mutter.

"Big brother, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would make you hurt. I just found it fun that someone thought I was sexy enough to get hard over. I really am sorry. As soon as you are done, I will leave you alone. I promise."

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, and once again, I felt like a heel.

"I can't go pee, Lisa. It is nearly impossible for a man to go pee with a hardon." I try to make my tone tender, but the tears, overflow, and I stand up, to try and comfort her, only I can't wrap my arms around her, and instead I end up merely pressing my mostly naked body against her nearly naked one. I feel her arms wrap around me though, as she cries against my chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.

It took me a couple tries, but when I finally had her attention, she looked up at me. Her eyes were liquid pools of blue, and I don't know what possessed me, but I leaned forward a little, and kissed her. I don't know which of us was more surprised at first, but she quickly returned the kiss with ardor.

I kicked off my shorts, and guided her out of the bathroom, and into my room. When her legs bumped the bed, she fell over backwards, and noticed where she was. I could see fear in her eyes, quickly smothered by steely determination.

She sat up, and took my cock in her hands, and began rubbing it slowly between both hands. I have never had a woman play with me like this before, and it felt different, but good. I moaned, to let her know she was doing good, and she smiled, and surprised me by wrapping her mouth around the head of my penis. What she lacked in skill, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. If it weren't for the pain killers and alcohol, I have no doubt I would have been shooting my load deep down her throat.

Remembering the poor way I had treated her a moment ago, I decided I wanted to return the favor. My arms may be useless, but my mouth wasn't.

"Lisa? Stop for a moment, please." She pulled her head back and looked up at me with worry.

"What? Am I doing something wrong? I've never done this before."

"No, little sister. You are doing great. I just had another idea. Let me lie down on the bed, and then you can lie on top of me, and I can return the favor." I smiled at her lovingly, and was happy to see the smile returned. A small voice in the back of my head tried to tell me that is was wrong, but it shut up as she quickly stripped off her remaining clothing, and helped me to lay down. I was pleasantly surprised to see that she was completely shaved.

She straddled my face, but kept herself out of my reach. Looking down between us, she asked, "Do you like it brother? I just shaved it for you. I understand men like them shaved."

"I do, indeed, sis," I smiled, and tried to lift my head to get a taste. She saw my movement, and finally lowered her small pussy to my waiting lips.

A low moan escaped her body as I started to kiss her outer lips. I felt my cock engulfed in her mouth a moment later, and let out my own moan right into her pussy. Her inner lips were small, and actually took me a moment to find with my tongue. This is so much easier with hands, I though, as I located her hole, and shoved my tongue as far as I could inside it.

Her legs clamped around my head, when I finally decided to go for her clit. "That tickles," I heard her say, muffled by her legs. I kept licking her clit, occasionally flicking it with my tongue, and when it came into reach as she rocked her hips, I would suck it in, and even let it catch on my teeth.

Pretty soon she was squealing and moaning as she slurped and sucked on my cock. I knew I was getting close, so I pulled away just enough to warn her, then attacked her wet pussy with a vengeance.

I was rewarded with a flow of her cum, as I began to go off deep in her throat. I heard her gag, but couldn't stop if it meant my life. I seemed to cum for what felt like hours, but was likely only seconds.

As I finally stopped spewing, Lisa got up, and spun herself around on top of me. I was still a little dazed, but it soon occurred to me what she was trying to do.

"No, Lisa. We can't. That would be incest, and it is absolutely wrong. Besides, I'm not hard anymore, and won't be for a bit." I tried to be stern, but kind.

"Why not? Get it hard again."

"It's not that simple. A man only cums once, then has to recover. Women are lucky enough to have multiple orgasms, but they pay for it in other ways."

"You mean, we can try again tomorrow?"

My mind was slowly clearing from the fog of drugs, lust, and alcohol, and guilt was beginning to set in. "No. We can't do this again. It was wrong to even do this. We are likely going to hell for it. I am so sorry I took advantage of you, little sister. I hope that one day you can forgive me." Tears began to well up in my eyes at the horrible things I had just done with my sister.

"But... But, you didn't take advantage of ME. I took advantage of YOU!"

Suddenly everything she had done since I had been home made sense. She had seduced me! And all the while, I had been afraid of what I was thinking of doing to her! Then something she had said earlier flashed through my mind.

"Wait. Are you a virgin?"

She looked at me sheepishly for a moment, then said, "Yes. And I want you to take my virginity!"

"Absolutely not! Not only is that incest to the worst degree, but you should lose it to someone you truly love and want to be with."

"Exactly! I love you, brother. Oh, I know we can't get married and all that, but who do you know that would be more gentle and loving than my own big brother?"

"But it is incest!" I stubbornly clung to that argument.

"So! Do you love me?" I nodded, "And I love you. As long as you don't get me pregnant, we'll be fine."

"I'll think about it," I finally relented and promised her. In the meantime, mom is going to be home soon, and I need to get some sleep."

Lisa was so excited that she kissed me deeply and passionately, pulling away after a moment, with a confused look on her face. "Your kisses taste different from before."

I had to laugh. "You are tasting your own juices on my lips." I said.

She licked her lips a few more times, then smiled. "I like it!"

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a panic. What had I done last night? I had molested my little sister, is what I'd done. The fact that she had seduced me into it, made little difference to my guilt. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was just after 6. Good, Lisa hasn't left for school yet.

It took me a second to get out of bed, my arms being useless in their casts, and I tramped down the stairs to her room. There was light coming from under her door, so I used my knee to knock softly. I heard rustling noises, and the door opened shortly afterwards.

Lisa stood before me, her hair a half rustled mess of auburn tangles, no makeup, and in the same clothing she left my room in, which is to say, next to nothing. I could easily make out her slightly largish nipples through the worn fabric. She caught her breath at the sight of me.

"Listen Lisa, I am so sorry about last night. I didn't mean for things to happen like that, and I hope that one day you will forgive me." I said, before she had a chance to speak.

She looked at me for a few moments considering, before finally speaking. "No. I don't think I will. Last night you gave me the best orgasm of my life, and if you think I am going to forget something like that, you're wrong. I meant what I said. I expect you to take my virginity. Now if you don't mind, I am trying to get ready for school." She spoke so matter-of-factly, and such determination that I didn't have a chance to say anything before she turned around and shut the door in my face.

Bemused, but feeling a little better, I plodded upstairs and back to my room. I somehow managed to get myself under the blankets, and was soon back to sleep.

"Wake up, young man. I need to talk to you."

My eyes popped open as I heard mom say these words. Somehow she had found out about Lisa and me. Did Lisa tell?

I struggled upright, and waited for her to continue. "I have to go run some errands this afternoon, and I am afraid I can't take you with me. It will only be for a couple hours, do you think you can manage that long?"

I quickly hid a sigh of relief. What was she doing that she couldn't take me? Maybe she had a boyfriend or something. Somehow that thought made me jealous, and I quickly had to tamp down the feeling. "Yeah, I should be fine that long."

"Good. Now, I did the math, and you haven't bathed since you've been home. You haven't started to stink yet, but why start?" She laughed softly at her own little joke. " Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes, and we'll get you cleaned up."

I had to groan. Not only would I have to be naked in front of my mom again, but she was going to have to wash me all over. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep my erection down.

Resigned to my fate (There was no way I was going to stink for the next few months!), I got up and waited for mom in the bathroom. Her auburn hair was tied back, and she wore somewhat tight fitting clothing that showed her figure off to great effect. She was also smiling from ear to ear.

She started the bathtub filling, then turned to me. "Better go pee first. You don't want to have to go, halfway through." She said, the smile never leaving her lips. I waited while she pulled down my shorts, and when I tried to turn around she stopped me. "Don't men prefer to pee standing up?" She asked.

"Yes, but I can't hold it myself." I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"I'll take care of that. Just face the toilet, and I'll aim." Knowing there was no arguing with her, I turned, and did as I was told. She placed her left hand on my hip, and brought her right arm around my body, grasping my penis right below the head, and aimed it for my feet.

"That's too low, mom. Aim a little higher."

"Okay, but you better not hit the back of the toilet. I don't want to have to clean that up." She lifted a little, and I slowly let my stream flow. Sure enough, it landed just inside the toilet, and Mom readjusted her aim. "No wonder you men always pee all over the place. This is harder than it looks."

I wished my mom had chosen a different word than 'harder', as I could already feel my cock slowly start to grow in her grip. Luckily I was done before I was fully grown. She shook me a couple times, which felt nice, before I remembered who was doing it. Her hand seemed to linger just a moment longer, before she ordered me into the tub.

With her help, I slowly sat down in the almost too hot water. I couldn't help hide a sigh of relief as the water began to envelop me. I usually shower, and had forgotten what a nice hot bath could feel like.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to give me your feet, so I can wash them?"

I opened my eyes, remembering my mom, and handed her my right foot. I couldn't help but notice how her breasts sat on the edge of the tub, as she sat on the floor and leaned in to grab my foot. Her hands were already soapy, and she began to slowly wash my foot. The washing soon turned into a foot massage, that I wasn't going to complain about. Her fingers and thumbs dug into my feet, and a feeling of relaxation came over me. When she was done with that foot, she did the same with my left foot. She then moved up to my calves, doing the same for them as she had for my feet. My thighs soon followed, and I heard a moan, that I was embarrassed to realize had come from me. Mom's hands felt like magic as she worked, and I was like putty in her hands.

"Hello. Looks like you really are enjoying this." I look down, only to realize I had a raging boner, Johnbing above the surface of the water.

"I'm so sorry, mom." I pleaded, and realized I had been doing a lot of apologizing lately. "I didn't mean to, it was just so relaxing, I didn't even know it was happening, I swear!"

"Relax, hunny. The same thing used to happen to your dad, before he died. I would give him a good massage after a hard day of work, and afterwards we'd... Well, anyway, it's alright. Let's just get the rest of you clean, then if you need me to, I can take care of that, too." She winked at me, still wearing that beautiful smile, and I could feel my face turning beet red.

Mom moved behind me, and washed my hair, continuing the pattern of washing, followed by massage. She moved to my ears, and I never knew before how good an ear rub could feel. By the time she was done with my back I was once again lost in the feel of her fingers on my body. She had me lay back a little, and had to lean way in to get around my arms, to reach my chest. Her hands played across my pecks, and seemed to spend a little extra time on my nipples, which felt good, but again, I had never had happen before. She finished with my abs, and ordered me to stand up, so she could get the final parts.

She had to help me stand, my muscles felt like jell-o. I was once again forcefully reminded of my erection as it now proudly proclaimed itself in the air.

"Turn around," Mom ordered, and I did as told, turning my back to her. Her hands began to roam my buttocks, and even slid between the cheeks as she massaged them. Finally her hands moved around to my front, but she didn't have me turn around. Instead, her arms wrapped around my torso, and I could feel her body pressed against me from behind, as her hands slowly began to was my most private of areas. She started slowly, softly cupping my balls, somehow rolling them around in her right hand. Her left hand grasped the base of my cock, and began to twist as she slowly moved up my turgid pole. It felt so good, there was no way I was going to stop her, even though it WAS my mom. Her left hand finally reached the head of my penis, and she continued her twisting movement on it. I moaned loudly, unwilling and unwanting to hold it in. "That feels gooood!" I crooned. I heard a giggle behind me, and I smiled. Mom removed her left hand, but only for a second, as I felt it slip between my legs for better access. She really began to play with the underside of my crotch, and another loud moan escaped my lips.

I became aware of the feeling of her body sliding up and down my back, and her left hand started to move faster on my cock. I could feel her breasts, squeezed tightly between our bodies, and with the feeling of everything else, it amounted to too much. "I'm cumming, mom. Oh, gawd, am I cumming!" I started shooting all over the back of the tub, and mom had to support my weight to keep me from collapsing.

As soon as I was recovered enough to support myself, mom let go, and started draining the tub. She turned on the faucet, and pulled the knob to start the sprayer. She used it to rinse off the remaining soap, and the back of the tub.

I turned to look at her, and noticed that I could clearly see her nipples through her wet shirt. They were hard! I had never noticed before, but they stuck out pretty far from the rest of her areola.

"All better, now?" I heard her ask, and looked up to realize I had been busted looking at her tits. The twinkle in her eyes told me I wasn't in any trouble.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks mom. That was great!" Without thinking, I added. "I wish there were something I could do for you in return."

"No, hunny. That would be wrong. I only do this to help you out. Besides, you already paid me with that wonderful date, yesterday!" Her smile brightened, and I couldn't help but catch it at the memory of our 'date'.

Mom dried me off, and when she was done drying my hair, I surprised her with a quick peck on the lips. She stood frozen for a second, and I feared I had screwed up, as her hand raised to touch our lips met. Shock was in her eyes for only a moment, before the twinkle returned, and nothing was said as she finished drying me off. I didn't know why I had kissed her, and I couldn't pin in on any one thing. All I knew was that I was extremely grateful to have her for a mother.

Mom made brunch, and I was surprised to find how hungry I was. I devoured the food as quickly as she could feed it to me. Afterwards, I went back to my room, and painstakingly checked my email, while mom did chores around the house.

There was another one from Jenny, telling me how sorry she was for what happened, and please not to kick her out of the apartment. She was willing to do whatever it took, to make it up to me. I deleted it without replying.

I spent the next few hours just browsing the internet, mainly going where a mouse click could take me, so I could avoid trying to type, when mom entered to let me know she was getting ready to leave, and if there was anything I needed. I decided I had better go to the bathroom one last time, so I wouldn't have to hold it while she was gone.

I found that I was no longer embarrassed to do this, and didn't mind as mom held me and aimed. After she pulled my pants up, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and told me she would be back as soon as possible, but if not, Lisa would be back in a few hours anyway, and she had left our neighbor, John's, number on the fridge. I bid her adieu, and went back to the computer.

I was only on for a couple minutes, when I heard a knock on the door. As I got to the door, I began to curse. I could see her through the glass on the door, standing there, her curly red hair draped around her shoulder, miniskirt that was just a couple inches short of decent, and green eyes sparkling as she saw me too.

I had to bend my body at an awkward angle to open the door lever, and I stood glaring at her. I didn't say a word, as she looked at my naked chest, and arm casts.

She was the one to finally break the silence. "Oh, baby! I am so sorry this happened to you! I tried to see you in the hospital, but they wouldn't let me, because I wasn't kin." I knew she lied by the way she blinked as she spoke. "Can we please talk. I am truly sorry for what I did, and just want you to forgive me." Without waiting for me to answer, she ducked under my arms, and entered the front room.

Sighing, I closed the door, and turned to face her, still not saying anything. Walking up to me, she placed her hands on my chest, and looked me deep into my eyes. I am a bit taller than her, and as I looked down, I could see the massive cleavage of her 38DD tits. The green in her eyes glinted as she whispered, "I will do ANYthing, to make it up to you."

I arched an eyebrow at this statement, and then nearly jumped as her hands slid from my chest, to my shorts. I just stood there, as she bent over to pull them down, releasing my cock. Despite my anger at seeing her, the forwardness of her actions were having an effect on me, and I knew I was getting hard. That was one of the best things about Jenny, she was always horney, and always willing to please.

I looked down as I felt her lips engulf the head of my cock, and begin to bring it the rest of the way back to life.

She was truly talented when it came to sucking cock, and soon had me at full mast. She stood up, and bent over in front of me, pulling up her skirt. I could see she wasn't wearing any panties. This minx knew all my turn-ons! She backed up to me slowly, until my cock sat between her small butt cheeks. She wiggled her ass, groaning, and I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to reach down and put it in, but that was something I simply wasn't capable of doing. After a few moments of this, she finally looked back to see what was taking so long, and I almost had to laugh at the look of embarrassment that crossed her face.

She reached between her legs, grasped my cock at the base, and aimed for her glory. She slid back slowly, and I felt every delicious inch of this redheads pussy as it sucked and milked my cock deeper into its folds. I moaned, unable to hold back, and started moving my hips. This slut was so wet already, that I sank all 7 inches into her without a problem. Ahh, yes! Good 'ole Jenny. The thought occurred to me that if she were taking care of me, I wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassments of my sister and mom helping me do everything.

Then the image of Jenny on top of Jones flashed through my mind, followed quickly by the look my sister had after her orgasm last night, and the pleasure my mom had during our date, and I quickly dismissed going back home with Jenny. In fact, the whole thing made me angry, and I stopped moving.

"What's wrong, baby? I was just about to cum." Jenny asked in a whiny voice, that I usually found cute, but this time it annoyed me. I looked down at where I was buried in her pussy, and nearly pulled out and told her to get the hell out, but something else occurred to me instead. Right above my cock was her tiny brown asshole. The one thing she never let me do, was go back there.

"I want to fuck you in the ass." It was the first words I'd spoken to her since she had arrived, and I smiled as she looked at me with defiance.

"What? No! You know I won't do that! Never."

I started to slowly pull out. "Oh. Okay then. I just could have sworn I heard you say that your would do ANYthing to make it up to me, but if you're sure." I was now about a quarter of the way out.

"Anything but that, baby. You know I think it is disgusting. Please, I will do anything but that!" I could see the pleading in her eyes, and a small part of me (a VERY small part) almost pitied her.

As I talked, I continued to extricate myself. "No. I asked only one thing of you, and you won't do it. I see what 'anything' means to you." My tone was condescending, and I smiled as I saw the look of disbelief on her face. I have never treated her (much less any woman) like this, but she deserved it. This and so much more. I was now about half out of her.

"Baby, I love you! I know I screwed up, but please don't ask that of me. Anything but THAT."

"I either fuck you in the ass, or you get out, and I never see you again." My tone was firm. I wasn't budging... Well, except for my cock which only had the head still in her warm wet pussy.

"Fine!" She squealed, and I could see that all resistance had left her. I slammed my cock home, and was greeted by her cumming on my cock. She loved to be rammed like that, and I knew all of HER turn-ons.

"I'll even be nice about it. I'll lay on the floor, and you can put it in at your own pace," I told her, the condescending tone returning.

She just meekly nodded, and waited for me to lie down. I felt almost foolish, lying on my back, my arms stiffly raised in the air, but quickly forgot about that as Jenny removed her shirt and bra, freeing her voluptuous breasts. Her nipples were large and hard as she squatted over me.

"Okay, baby. I will do this for you. Only for you, baby, because I love you so much." She refused to look at me as she spoke, but I felt her hand grasp me penis, and aim for her ass. She slowly started to lower herself, and I was surprised to find that I went in so easily. It only took me a moment to realize what was happening.

"I said your ass, Jenny." I was not letting her out of this one.

"I know. I promise I will, but I want to make sure you are lubed up enough, so that it doesn't hurt too much." She began to rock her hips, and I could feel myself buried deep inside her. She grabbed her left breast and began pinching her nipple with one hand, while reaching down to her clit with the other hand. Once again I saw through her ruse. She was doing everything she could to get me off, in the hopes that I would change my mind, and who could blame her if I came while she was trying to get me 'lubed up' enough?

Knowing her game I could defeat it. Anytime I thought I might start getting close, I just pictured her riding Jones like this, and the feeling went away immediately.

It didn't take her long before she started cumming herself, shaking and shuddering on top of me. When she finished, she looked down at me, a small apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you cum too. I promise you can do me back there next time." I couldn't believe it. The woman actually thought I had cum, too. Granted, I have never lasted through one of her orgasms like this before, but still...

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I didn't cum yet. By the feel of things, I am definitely 'lubed up' enough. Now either stick it in your ass, or get out. I'm not playing around." I emphasized this with a thrust of my hips, like I was trying to throw her off me.

Fear entered her eyes, and I could tell that she understood I meant business.

"Okay, baby. I will." I had never heard anyone so broken before. I reveled in it. She lifted up, and my cock slapped my belly with a wet splosh, as soon as it was free from her pussy. Oh, yes. I was definitely lubed up. She aimed me again, and this time as she lowered herself, there was no doubt which hole I was hitting. The resistance told me the truth.

Suddenly there was a pop, and her eyes were scrunched closed as she mouthed the word "owe", over and over again. She had stopped as soon as the head had passed her sphincter, but I gave a slight lift to my hips to tell her to continue. She opened her eyes, and finally looked at me. I could see anger and maybe even hatred in their green depths, but I no longer cared. She was way too manipulative for me to ever stay with her. I wondered why I had never seen it before.

She started to lower herself, and I could see that there was still pain. I remained motionless as she moved, relishing the feel of her extremely tight asshole as it slid down my cum soaked cock. Finally, her ass rested on my crotch, and she stopped, trying to adjust to the feeling of me deep within her bowels.

I counted to ten, before ordering her to move. The look of anger in her eyes flashed again, but she did as she was told.

"Do you forgive me, baby? Now that you are finally fucking my ass?" Her meek tone jarred with the look in her eyes. Instead of answering, I just close my eyes, enjoying the feel of her.

I lay there for a few moments, eyes closed, as she rocked back and forth on me, until I started to notice a change. I opened my eyes, and saw that she had started to gyrate her hips, and was even biting her lower lip, eyes closed. An expression that told me she was starting to enjoy this. I started to rotate my hips in counterpoint to her, and her eyes flew open and locked on mine.

"Oh, fuck, that's starting to feel good. I never knew it would feel like this, baby." She began to pick up the pace, and even started grunting with each thrust. "Ahh, YES! I love having your cock in my ass! Yes, move it like that baby. Fuck me harder, HARDER!" She started to cum again, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she convulsed.

Watching her, I could no longer hold back, and started shooting off deep into her bowels. Her eyes went wide as I did. "Oh, baby! I can feel you cumming deep in my ass. It feels so warm. Oh, gawd, it's making me cum agaaaaiiinnn!"

She collapsed on top of me, and I realized after a few moments that she had passed out.

I shake under her, trying to wake her up, and she smiles as she looks in my eyes. "Thank you for forgiving me baby!" She gets up, and there is another small pop as I leave her ass.

"I hate to ask," I pretend to be meek, "but would you mind cleaning me up?" She quickly jumps at the opportunity, and soon has some wet clothes and is cleaning my crotch of our carnal juices. She kept going on about how thankful she was that I had forgiven her.

At the door, she gave me a big kiss, and looking into her eyes, I told her as sweetly as I could, "I want you out by the end of the week. You are a manipulative, lying, cheating whore, and I'll have nothing else to do with you." I slammed the door on her shocked face. Luckily I had enough time to lock the door before she recovered from her surprise. She began yelling obscenities at me through the door, but I just walked away.

I called my apartment manager (putting her on speakerphone, since I couldn't reach my ear), and explained to her that Jenny was no longer welcome, and that when she returned, I wanted her watched as she packed. She said she understood, and gave condolences about my accident, before I hung up with her.

I then went and laid down for a nap, Jenny still pounding hard on the door, and screaming.

My phone ringing woke me up, and I sat up to answer it. It was my apartment manager letting me know that they had had to arrest Jenny when she started to break things in the apartment. I was needed to go down and fill out some paperwork, but due to my condition, it could wait.

I hung up, and noticed that I had slept for two hours. Lisa should be home soon, and mom might be as well.

I walked into the living room, and found mom on the couch, engrossed in some TV show. Something seemed very different about her. It only took me a couple moments to notice that her hair was done up, and her skin was a darker shade of tan. She must have been out dolling herself up. No wonder she didn't need me with her.

"Mom, you look stunning!" I said, to let her know I was there.

She jumped, and I felt guilty about startling her, but couldn't see how it could have been avoided.

"Oh, hunny. You like it? When I got home I noticed you were asleep, so I just let you rest. Those meds must really knock you out, huh?"

I thought back on it, and it dawned on me that I hadn't taken any of my meds for awhile. I still hurt, but somehow with everything else going on, it just never occurred to me.

Instead of answering her last question, I just answered her first. "You really do look young enough to be my girlfriend, now. Wow, you are quite the stunner. My heart be still."

She smiled broadly at my over-the-top compliments, and I couldn't hide my smile either.

"How did things go while I was away? Did you need to call John?"

I thought for a moment on how to answer her, and finally said, "Things went better than expected, and I didn't need to call him. Who is he anyway? I don't remember him."

"You wouldn't," she replied. "He moved in a few weeks ago with his girlfriends. He is about your age, I think."

"Girlfriends?" I ask, emphasizing the plural.

Mom's eyes twinkled as she answered. "Yeah. Seems he has three girlfriends, and one is pregnant, about to pop. Nice guy though. He even offered to mow the lawn once a week."

I'll bet he offered to mow your lawn once a week, I thought, then shook off the thought. I was getting way to comfortable with thoughts of my mom.

Lisa came home not much later, and we had time to eat a quick microwave dinner, before mom left for work.

"So, brother, are you going to help me with my homework?"

I knew what she was really asking. "I've been thinking about it, and I just don't think I am the one that should take your virginity, sis."

"Well, I do, and I'll prove it!" I groaned as I heard the tone in her voice. When she got like this, there was just no convincing her otherwise. She stormed out of the room, and down the stairs. I followed as well as I could navigate down them, with my arms stiffly out wide. By the time I got to her door, it was shut and locked.

I knocked with my knee. "Go away. You obviously don't love me, so don't bother!"

This was the last thing I expected her to say. "Lisa! You know I love you. And not just because you are my only sister. You are a great person, too. Please don't be like this."

I could hear her rustling around in her room, moving things and I wondered what she was doing.

"You mean it? You love me?"

"Yes!" I said, some of my exasperation coming out.

The door flew open, and Lisa jumped onto me, and I had to set my balance not to tip over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept saying, pausing only long enough to kiss me.

"Now, listen! I didn't say..." I trailed off as I realized that the body draped on me was naked. "What the?" I somehow managed to ask.

Lisa hopped out of my arms, and did a little pirouette. "To help," she said mysteriously with a wink. She then got behind me and pushed me into her room.

"Now, wait," I tried to protest, "I never said I'd--" She cut me off, spinning me around and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Such was her ardor, that I soon found myself kissing her back. She took a step forward, forcing me to step back, right into her bed. I lost my balance, and being unable to swing my arms to recover, I fell on my back.

Lisa had my shorts and boxers at my ankles before I quite knew what was happening.

"Lisa, stop!" I nearly screamed, finally getting her attention.

She looked at me for a moment, still hunched over from taking my shorts off, and my undeniably hard cock between us. "Brother, if you really don't want this, I will go over to John's house, and let him take my virginity. He already has three girlfriends, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind a fourth." I could see that she was serious by the look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. If you really want it that badly, who am I to deny such a sexy little sister?" Inwardly I cursed at having lost control of the situation, but it soon left my mind as Lisa crawled on top of me, and started kissing me with more passion than I think I have ever been kissed with before. Her hands cupped my face, and our tongues fought a battle for dominance that neither of us ever wanted to end.

I could feel her pussy, pressing my penis between us, as she rocked her hips back and forth. She started to moan, and my own soon followed. I desperately wished I could enfold her in my arms.

She was getting wet fast, and soon I felt her hand reach between us, and position me at the entrance to her virginal hole. "Take it slow," I cautioned.

She nodded, and biting her lower lip, started to slide back, slowly impaling herself on me. My head slipped past her slippery folds, forcing a moan that seemed to resonate from my whole being. I soon felt the forbidden barrier, and Lisa stopped.

"It kinda hurts, brother." Lisa whimpered.

"We can stop if you want to. I never want to hurt you, Lisa, my beautiful little sister." I looked lovingly into her green eyes, and saw determination reflected back at me. Without warning, she slammed her whole body down on me, decimating the last vestiges of her virginity. A scream that I am sure they heard in the next county over, rent the air.

Lisa's head lay pressed to my cheek as she lay nearly motionless atop me. "Don't move. Just get used to it." I had to control myself, as her extremely tight pussy seemed to be convulsing around my cock. It felt great, but my greater concern was for my dear little sister.

Lisa nodded next to me, "It's like ripping off a Band-Aid. Better to just get it over with."

I turned my head, and started to kiss he cheek. I realized my lips were coming away wet, as she was crying. "Oh, Lisa. I knew it was a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, will you. I am crying because I am so happy, silly! Just--Just hold still. I didn't realize how FULL I would feel down there."

After a couple moments she moved slightly, testing, then held still again. I kept kissing her, and she finally brought her face to mine. I could still see the tears, but I could also see the happiness in her eyes. I don't think I have ever loved my sister more than I did at that moment.

As our lips met again, Lisa began a slow steady rhythm on top of me. As our kissing became more passionate, so too did the thrusts, and sliding of our movements.

"Oh, gawd! Why didn't we do this years ago?" Lisa bawled, and threw her head back. Her hips were moving in a frantic, almost desperate staccato. With her head back, I lifted mine and brought one of her sweet nipples into my mouth. This seemed to do it for her, and this time the scream that echoed off the walls was one of ecstasy and fulfillment. I could feel her juices gushing around my cock, and her sweet, tight pussy began to milk me in earnest.

"Lisa, you need to get off me. I am too close. I can't cum in you!" Lisa just continued to rock on top of me. I'm not sure if she didn't hear me, or just didn't care, but I knew I was too close, and the bliss of feeling my beautiful little sister so sweetly engulfing my cock became too much, as I started to buck my hips, driving my penis in deeper and depositing my seed within.

"Oh! That is so hot. So warm! I can feel it shooting deep in me brother! Ahh, it feels so, feels so, GOOD!" And she convulsed again on top of me.

After catching our collective breaths, I gently kiss Lisa's cheek, then whisper, "Next time we use a condom. You need to go get cleaned up so you don't get pregnant."

She looked to me, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry, silly. It is the wrong time of my cycle." She gave me a loving kiss, then got up, and looked at me. "Oh. I didn't realize there would be that much blood." She started to walk away, and stopped. "Or that I would have to walk carefully afterwards!" She waddled to her dresser, grabbed something, and returned with some wet wipes, and proceeded to clean us both up.

"As much as I want you to stay with me tonight, I don't think mom would understand." Lisa told me, and I could only agree. Despite the odd behavior from our mother, I am sure she would freak if she found out her son had taken her daughter's virginity.

After getting dressed, Lisa walked me back to my room. Giving me a sweet goodnight kiss, she said, "I love you, brother. Sleep well, and get rested. Tomorrow we make love again."

* * *

The sound of the door opening brought me awake, pulling me from a dream in which I had relived the last few moments with Lisa, my sister.

"Everything okay in here, hunny?" I hear mom's voice. "I heard you moaning, so thought I would check up on you."

"I'm good, mom, I Just started having another dream. Thank you."

Mom enters my room, and by the moonlight streaming through my window I can see that she is wearing the same transparent camisole she wore the other night. My cock, already stiff from the dream, stiffens more at the site of her, causing another moan to escape my lips. She moves quickly to the side of the bed and sits down, placing her hand on my leg.

"Do you--" She pauses to swallow, "Do you need some help, again?" Her hand begins to rub up and down along my blanket covered leg, sending chills up my spine. Despite what I have done with my sister and even what my mom has done for me, I'm still nervous.

"I dunno. I think I'll be fine, but thanks, mom. I love you."

"Nonsense!" She yanked back the covers, revealing the large tent in my boxers. "See, look at that. Just give me a couple minutes, and we can have that taken care of."

She began to tug at my boxers, and I resigned myself to her care. Lifting my hips, my boxers were soon around my ankles, and my erection in mom's ever so talented hands. She smiled at me, as one of her hands cupped my balls, and the other one slid up and down my shaft.

"Just relax, hunny. I'll have you taken care of in no time." Something must have dawned on her. "Damn, I should have brought lotion in with me." She glanced around the room, but didn't see anything she could use for lube. "Hmm, guess I have no other choice." Her head dropped to my lap, and suddenly I found my cock surrounded by mom's warm, wet mouth. Her hand continued to slide along my cock, while her tongue worked wonders on the head of my penis.

"Ahhh!" I moaned loudly, overwhelmed with bliss. I've had a few blowjobs in my time, but none, and I mean NONE, compared to what mom was giving me now. Her head began to bob up and down, and soon I found I was in the back of her throat. She pulled up, gasping for breath, and I could see that my cock was lathered with her saliva, a large string of it still connected to her lips. Her hand went into overtime, jacking my slathered cock, and making me pant and moan in ecstasy. This was better than some sex I had had!

Her head dropped back down, and I felt that familiar churning, letting me know I was close. "Mom, I'm... I'm... About--" she must have known what I was going to say, because if it felt good before, it was fantastic now as she redoubled her efforts, bobbing, sucking, and deep-throating me.

My balls tightened, and I emptied a massive load down mom's throat. "ahhhahhhhhhahhhhhhhhh!" I moaned loudly, unable to hold back, and thrusting my hips up into her eager, sucking mouth. Finally, exhausted, I calmed down, and watched as mom lifted her head, and looked at me. To my large surprise, she blew a cum bubble, then slurped it back up and swallowed the load. If I hadn't already had two great orgasms tonight, I have no doubt the site of her doing that would have revived me to full mast.

"Wow, mom... Just... Just wow! You truly are the best! Thank you." I said with heartfelt emotion.

"Not bad for your girlfriend, huh?" She asked with a wink, referring to our little date before. "I must say the taste is improving." She gave me a peck on my cheek, and I stopped her before she left.

"Mom, are you sure there is nothing I can do to repay all you have done for me?"

"You already are, hunny. You do it with the way you treat me." She winked and smiled, then pulled my boxers up, followed by my blankets. Giving me another peck, she turned and left the room, my eyes locked on her swaying ass.

I don't know when it happened, but at some point I had resigned myself to this delicious incestuous love.

I awoke bright and chipper as the sun came up. Not usually a morning person, I was surprised to wake in such a good mood, until the events of last night played through my head. I whistled a tune as I walked from my room, and saw Lisa sitting at the table. When she looked up at me, I winked and gave her my best smile, and laughed as she actually blushed. Who had seduced who last night?

Without saying a word to me, Lisa got up and poured a bowl for me. "How are you feeling this morning?" I whispered as I sat next to her.

"I'm really sore, but don't you dare apologize." She finally looked at me, and there was no mistaking the determination in her eyes. "I don't regret any of it."

I kept smiling at her. "Nor do I, sister. Nor do I."

I sat contentedly while Lisa fed me, and then watched TV while she finished getting ready. Just as she was heading out the door, I gave her a passionate kiss, and bid her a good day.

Mom was just walking out of her room yawning, but still wearing the see-thru camisole, as I sat back down at the TV.

"Is there anything you want to do today, hunny?" She asked as soon as she spotted me.

"Oh, you know..." I said jokingly with a wink, and overtly checked out her body. She smiled and posed for me, and there was no way I could deny that mom was HOT!

"Is your sister gone?" She asked, walking over to me. I nodded, and she began pulling down my shorts.

There was a knock on the door, and mom jumped up, and backed away. I shuffled my hips to get my shorts back on, and by the time I did, mom had grabbed a bathrobe, and wound it around her sexy frame. "Who could that be?" I wondered, and we both went to answer the door.

The woman on the other side was a very attractive redhead, and by the looks of her belly, ready to give birth at any moment.

"Amber!" My mom greeted her, "Come in, and take a load off. You know you really shouldn't be walking around this late in the pregnancy!"

Amber allowed herself to be guided into the front room, where only moments before I had been about to get another great blowjob. I quickly dismissed the thought from my head as I watched amber walk. Despite her bulk, she had a smooth grace to her that was undeniable.

"Forgive me," my mom said, flustered, "I should introduce you. Amber this is my son, Jason. Jason, this is one of John's girlfriends that I told you about." I was slightly shocked to hear her referred to as only 'one of John's girlfriends," But Amber didn't seem to mind, so I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand. She took it and nodded, and I enjoyed how soft and delicate her hands were.

"We were thinking of having a BBQ tomorrow, and wondered if you cared to join us?" Amber asked.

Mom looked to me for a second, "Do you feel up to that, hunny?"

I just nodded. Who was this John fellow, to be able to get not only three girlfriends, but one as cute as this redhead as one of them?

I offered to escort Amber back to her place, but both women laughed at the notion, what with my arms and all. "What was the deal with that lady, yesterday?" Amber asked at the door. Until this point, I had completely forgotten about Jenny.

"She was my crazy ex," I say with a self deprecating laugh.

After mom walked Amber home, she asked about Jenny. I just told her that she had come over, trying to get back with me, I refused and broke it off, and she flipped out.

"Well, according to Amber, she has a rather vulgar mouth. You can do better than her, hunny."

"Like you?" I said, and tried to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but she was too fast for my broke self, and easily dodged.

"What has gotten into you, lately? I swear, sometimes I don't know if you take more after your dad, or me."

"Crap!" I cursed, as the conversation about Jenny sparked a memory. I still needed to sign those documents at my apartment. "I just remembered something I need to do today, if you can drive me there, mom."

"Of, course, hunny," she readily replied. I explained everything (except the sex), as we were driving to my apartment. "You made the right choice in getting rid of her, son," Mom said, as soon as I finished. We arrived at my apartment complex soon after, and I went straight to the manager's office.

I knocked on the door, and an attractive, slightly older bleach blonde, answered the door. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, and as usual for her, she looked like she had just bitten into sour grapes. On her nose sat a small pair of glasses, which made her eyes look almost beady. If it weren't for the fact that I always paid rent on time, and never caused any problems, I am certain she would have found some reason to evict me. Not that she has ever been rude, just that I had heard that she was quite the hard-nose when it came to managing this place. I am still somewhat uncertain why she was willing to give me time to sign these documents against Jenny.

"Sarah? Is that YOU?" My mom asked as she entered the room, and I looked at her in surprise. Mom knew my apartment manager?

"Diane?' Came the shocked reply. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of my son while her recovers. I didn't know you lived in town." Mom replied.

"Jason is your son? Hmm." Sarah's manner slowly began to change, as she loosened up around my mom. Several times I was sure she was going to say something, then would stop, look at me, and say something benign. What would have been only a 30 minute signing of papers (which was awkward with the casts), took more than an hour, as they caught up on current events.

Sarah then showed us the apartment, and told me to document anything that was missing. Mom and Sarah continued to chat while I walked through my small apartment. A lamp was broke, and that was about it. Apparently after she became violent here, she was booted from the premises before she could do any further damage. I even found a bag of her stuff that she had packed, but hadn't taken with her.

"Oh, son! I invited Sarah over to dinner this weekend, hope you don't mind." Mom told me as soon as I re-entered the front room.

Mind? Why would I mind if my stuck-up, prude of an apartment manager came to dinner? What I said, though, was, "Sure. That'd be nice." I then noticed that Sarah had let her hair done. I have never seen her with her hair anything but in that tight bun, and I had to admit she was rather attractive this way.

After a bit more chat, Sarah finally let my mom go, and we drove off.

"So how do you know my apartment manager?" I ask. All through their chatting, I never did quite catch how they knew each other.

Mom looked at me out of the corner of her eye for a moment, before replying. "We met in college." When nothing else was said, it made me even more curious, and I just stared at mom, making it obvious I wanted more of an answer.

After a couple minutes of staring, I could see mom was getting fidgety. "Oh, all right! I guess after what we've done, it shouldn't bother me if you knew. In college we were girlfriends. "

"But I thought you dated dad all through college...?"

"Uh, yes... Um, er, rather, you see, it was different back then. The truth is we were both your dad's girlfriends... The three of us dated each other."

I sat in shocked silence for a moment. I never knew my mom might swing both ways. It was honestly a turn on. And my dad had both of them? I couldn't believe it!

"That is HOT, mom!" I exclaimed, seeing her face had gone red, and wanting to get her to relax. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Oh, hunny. You don't want to hear about your old mother's sexual past." She said, chiding me.

"But I do! And quit with the old stuff! You're my girlfriend, remember? Young and gorgeous."

Mom placed her hand on my knee and gave me her dazzling smile. "Okay, hunny, but you can't tell your sister!"

David sat cramming for his exam tomorrow, stressing. If he failed one more test, he would lose his sports scholarship. He was bummed, because he was missing out on a party with his girlfriend, Diane, but it was because of too many parties, that he was in the predicament he was in now.

Diane had left with their friend Sarah, to the party. He wasn't too worried about Diane cheating on him, as they were in love, and planning on getting married after graduation. Sarah was also a good friend of his, even if she was a massive tease, and would keep an eye out for trouble.

The door to his apartment opened, and he heard two girls giggling as they entered. Looking to the clock, David realized it was already 2am, and groaned. He hadn't planned on studying this late, but wanted to make sure he was ready for the test tomorrow.

"What are you doing up, mister?" Diane asked. She only ever called him 'mister' like that when she was drunk.

"He must have known that two hot women were coming to his place, and stayed up for us," Sarah said, swaggering into the bedroom where David had been doing his studying, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

David couldn't help but smile. He like when the two got drunk together. He usually saw some extra skin when that happened. Not for the first time, David wondered what it would be like to have a threesome with these two. He had mentioned it once to Diane, and been told that it would never happen.

"If you study too much, your brain will rot!" Diane said as she walked over and gave Dave a long kiss. He could taste the alcohol on her breath, but didn't mind.

"Where's my kiss?" Sarah asked Diane. They often made out when they were drunk too. David always liked watching, but also wished he could be a part of it.

David answered Sarah before Diane got a chance to. "You need to come over and get one, if you want one!" Sarah looked at him for a second, a little surprised. She knew that Dave would never cheat on Diane, and he had never made a comment like that before.

"Yeah," Diane put her own two cents in, "I know how to treat a man. I went to him for a kiss. You have to, too."

"Oh yeah? Well, I just might!" But Sarah didn't move for a second. She didn't want to cross any lines, and lose the friendship of either of these two.

When no one said anything different, Sarah got up, and leaning slightly as she walked, approached David. Diane smacked her lightly on the ass as she passed, saying only, "Kiss her good, Mister!"

David took the challenge, and stood to meet Sarah. He pulled her into his arms, and bent her back like in the movies. He looked deep into her drunken eyes, and then slowly began to kiss her. At first it was just lips to lips, but then he got daring when she didn't pull away, and touched his tongue to her lips. Her reaction surprised him, as her mouth opened, and she aggressively attacked his tongue with hers. He could feel himself getting hard as he made out with this beautiful woman in his arms, and remembering that she wasn't Diane; he broke off the kiss, and brought her back upright.

Both of them stared at each other, wondering what thoughts were going through the other's head, when Diane broke the silence. "That was SO hot! David, I'll be honest, I thought I was going to get jealous, but watching you kiss her has made my pussy really wet!"

David knew this had to be true. Diane was always horny, trying to get into his pants all hours of the day and night, but she never talked like that unless she was really turned on.

"Well, I'd better get going then," Sarah said hurriedly, her face still flushed from the kiss, and her emotions scrambled. "I don't want to be in your way." She tried to get out the door, but Diane stood in her way.

"Believe me," David's girlfriend said, "you won't be in the way." Before Sarah could say anything, Diane pulled her in for a passionate kiss, that as far as David could tell, Sarah returned.

He saw Diane wave him over, and he approached, wondering what she had in mind. As soon as he was in reach, she grabbed him, and pulled his face to theirs, creating a three-way kiss. This was something David had never done, and while he found it really awkward, he thoroughly enjoyed it. The three tongues moved back and forth, finding one set of lips, then another, in a constant struggle to experience everything at once.

He felt a hand on his ass, and thought it was Diane's at first, but realized the angle was wrong. Diane was on his left, this hand was coming from his right. Never one to pass up an opportunity, David dropped his hand to her jean covered ass, giving it a big squeeze. He let his left hand drop down to Diane's rear, and gave it similar treatment. Both women moaned into their kiss.

This time it was Sarah that broke the kiss, backing away quickly. "I'm sorry. I have to go," she told them, her face red, eyes wild, and breathing heavily. "I can't trust myself to behave if I stay any longer."

Again, Diane blocked her way, not allowing the woman to leave. "Then stay and misbehave," she said. Diane brought her hand up to Sarah's face and cupped her cheek and whispered, "I want you here." She then reached down, and grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling it up and placed it over her heart.

"Your heart is beating hard!" Sarah said. "Are you sure?"

Diane nodded that she was, and then Sarah turned to David. David in turn looked back to Diane, not believing his luck. When she said nothing, David did the only thing he could think to do. He told the truth.

"Sarah, you are beautiful, sexy, and if I weren't so in love with Diane, I would have fallen for you long ago."

Sarah seemed to melt, and then started crying. David went to her, thinking that he had said something wrong. Pulling her into his arms, she laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a large hug. "I have been in love with you both for a long time, but never knew how to tell you. You are both my best friends, and I never wanted to lose that."

She lifted her face from David's chest, and he could see that her tears weren't ones of sadness, but rather true joy. Feeling his heart about to burst with emotion, he leaned in, and kissed her tenderly. The kiss was soft and tender this time, rather than passionate, but felt all the more wonderful for it. When the kiss ended, David let Diane pull her away.

"I never thought I would be into women, but you are my best friend, too. I would do anything for you, and if that isn't love, then David and I are in trouble, because I feel the same way for him as I do for you." Their kiss too was tender and loving, but quickly turned passionate as Diane's hands began to roam Sarah's body.

David sat back at his desk, enjoying the scene, as both women began to grope each other. Every other time David had watched these two kiss, they had kept it strictly PG rated; kissing, but nothing else. This time their hands moved freely over each other's bodies, seeking what pleased the other, and getting their answers in the forms of moans and sighs of pleasure.

Sarah was the first to go for the crotch, lifting Diane's dress to get to her pussy. She broke the kiss immediately after. "Diane, your panties are soaked!" She said in shock. David knew how wet Diane could get, and also knew that she had to sometimes change her panties two or three times a day, depending on how horny she got, and if David was around to help her with it.

Diane moaned, as Sarah pressed her hand against the soaked panties, and began to rub. Diane stepped back, and quickly removed her dress and panties.

"You shave down there?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! David likes it that way."

Hearing his name, David got up from his seat, and walked over to them. Sarah had gotten down on her knees for a closer look, and began to touch Diane's pussy again. "How does it feel to have it shaved?" She asked.

"It is more sensitive," she replied, then gasped as Sarah found her clit.

"I've never shaved mine, and never even thought about it, but yours looks so sexy and bare like that. I love it."

"David likes to shave mine. He--" Diane shuddered. "He does a great job as you can see."

Sarah turned to look at David and was taken aback to see him right next to her. She had been so absorbed in Diane's pussy, she hadn't noticed anything else.

"Would you...?" was all she said, before David went to bathroom and got everything he needed.

Sarah unbuttoned her pants, and lay on the towel David set on the edge of the bed. He put some shaving cream in his hands, and lathered it up. Looking to Sarah's pussy, he couldn't even see the outer lips through all the hair. He could, however, smell the unmistakable scent of a woman, no... Make that two women extremely turned on. He applied the lathered cream to her crotch, making sure to work it in all the way to her skin. Sarah groaned as he rubbed, and even began to gyrate her hips. Knowing that Diane never let him do this too long, because it turned her on too much, he pulled out the straight edge razor his dad had given him for graduating high school, and got to work.

It took longer than usual because of all the extra hair, but when he was done, he could see Sarah's juices leaking from her vagina. Deciding that he may as well give her the full treatment he gives Diane, he wiped off the remaining shaving cream with a towel, and dove in for a taste. Sarah's legs locked around his head as he began lapping up her juices. David noted that there was a definite difference in taste between the two women, but not in a bad way.

David could make out muffled moans as he worked her pussy with his tongue. He felt hands at his waist, and turned to let Diane pull his pants off. His cock sprang free, all 6 1/2 inches of it, thick as a 2 inch PVC pipe, and just as hard, only to be trapped immediately after by Diane's warm, wet, mouth. Diane knew what she was doing, and soon he was moaning into Sarah's pussy.

Diane's mouth moved away from his cock, which was good, because he had been coming close to blowing, and he wanted this night to last. Diane pulled him from Sarah's pussy, and he noticed for the first time that both women were completely naked. His shirt soon hit the floor.

Diane and Sarah had moved all the way onto the bed, while David had finished undressing, and Sarah was sitting on Diane's face.

David stood watching, admiring, for a few moments. It didn't take him long before he realized that those muffled moans he had heard before were in fact loud screams. Sarah was a screamer. Her large breasts heaved on her chest as she screamed in ecstasy at Diane's ministrations. Apparently she was just as good with women as she was with men.

David decided he had watched long enough, and jumped on the bed, getting between his girlfriend's legs. He began to rub his cock up and down her soaking pussy. He had never in their years of dating and screwing, seen her this wet. He let out a sigh as he sank his thick cock to the hilt with ease. With his left hand he began fondling Diane's breasts, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples, and with his right, he finally got to touch Sarah's large breasts. Breasts were David's biggest fetish. Big or small, flat, firm, or drooping, he loved them all. He had seen Sarah's on many a drunken occasion, but never been allowed to touch. Now he could not only touch, he even leaned forward, while still pumping in and out of Diane, and sucked her other nipple into his mouth.

This sent Sarah over the edge, and she let out an ear shattering scream as she came in Diane's mouth. Sarah got off Diane, and then bent over to kiss her, as David continued to pump in and out of her sopping wet pussy. The kiss didn't last long though, as Sarah began to work her way down Diane's neck, to her chest, and then to her free tit.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good. Oh, baby, your cock feels so good in my pussy. I love the way you fuck me. Oh YES, suck that nipple in your mouth, you gorgeous woman. Suck it!" The profanities continued until Diane came hard, nearly biting her own tongue as she did.

David pulled out, feeling himself getting close again. Diane opened her eyes, and looked to both Sarah and David. "Are you gonna fuck her with your big cock now, Mister? Are you gonna make her cum like you did me?" The other two needed no further urging. David lie on his back, and smiled as Sarah threw her leg over his. She reached down and positioned David's cock for her hole, then stopped.

"Are you sure, Diane? After this, there is no going back..." In answer, Diane kissed her forcefully, pushing her down at the same time, and onto David's ready and eager pole. David moaned, and Sarah would have screamed in ecstasy at having her pussy so full of cock, if Diane weren't kissing her. Sarah's hips began to gyrate, and David loved the way she felt on top of him.

Without breaking their kiss, Diane swung her body around, and sat on David's face. Thankful for something to distract him from the feeling of Sarah's pussy milking his cock, David acted like a starving man at his first buffet.

David was overwhelmed with pleasure. Not only was he making love to his wonderful girlfriend, but he was screwing his best friend at the same time. He knew he was getting close, but just as he was about to warn her, Diane had a massive orgasm, slamming her vagina against his mouth, effectively cutting off anything he could have said. He started to ejaculate into Sarah, pumping his seed into her, as he convulsed beneath both women. David's orgasm then sent Sarah off, and this time her screams did make them go deaf for a little while.

David passed his test the next morning, despite only having had a couple hours sleep. Sarah moved in with them. David was in bliss, having two girlfriends, until about five months later, Sarah left them with only a note saying she couldn't stay around anymore.

Mom finished her story just in time as Lisa walked through the door, home from school. I couldn't help but notice that during her telling she would sometimes touch herself, then remembering that I was there, stop.

"Hey dear. Make sure you don't have plans for tomorrow night. We are going next door for a BBQ, and I finally have a night off." Mom told Lisa.

Mom retired to her room to shower and get ready for work, and Lisa came out to join me in front of the TV.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Still pretty sore," she told me. "I don't think we can do anything tonight, but if you want, I'll give you a blowjob after mom leaves."

How did I get so lucky, I wondered, to have a girl so willing to please me? The fact that she was my sister no longer seemed to bother me.

I was extremely horny after mom's story, but my love for my sister came first. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd understand."

She playfully hit me on the arm. "Listen, silly, I WANT to. I WANT to do more. I WANT to feel you inside me again. I just don't think I can. So be ready as soon as mom leaves, to have your little sister suck that big cock of yours!"

I've created a monster, I thought. We settled to watching TV, and sure enough, as soon as mom's car pulled out of the driveway, Lisa had my shorts down and my cock in her mouth. I marveled at the differences between Lisa's and Mom's styles. Where mom had skills, Lisa had enthusiasm. Remembering how mom did it, I started to give her pointers, and while she still needed practice, it wasn't long before she was swallowing my load.

* * *

I was rather disappointed to wake up this morning, and realize Mom hadn't come in to see me last night. Had I done something to offend her? If so I needed to make amends. But first things, first; I had to pee.

I walked out to the kitchen, hoping to catch Lisa before she left for school, but heard her driving off instead. Mom's bedroom door was closed, so I knocked with me knee, but got no answer. I checked the garage, and saw that her car was still there, so went back to try her door again.

Before I knocked, however, I heard an odd sound coming from her room. I couldn't find a proper position to put my ear to the door, as my casts kept getting in the way, but after a few seconds I was able to make out the sounds of moaning. Worried that mom might be hurt, I tried to open the door, but found it locked. I kneed the door again; calling out to see if she was hurt. Hearing shuffling on the other side, she eventually opened the door.

I was shocked to see the look on her face as she poked her head out. Her eyes were wild, and her hair was disheveled. Her eyes scanned my body, and I thought maybe even stayed a little longer on my rapidly rising crotch, before meeting my eyes. She was wearing the same camisole again; only it looked like it had been put on hastily, and bunched in odd places.

"Everything okay, hunny?" She asked, and I could tell her voice was strained.

For a second I could only stare at the woman before me. Her wild look was a turn on I never knew I had before. Then remembering my original reason for knocking, I told her I needed to pee.

"Can it wait a few minutes?" She asked. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I don't think so, mom. I REALLY have to go."

Mom sighed, then opened her door all the way, and led me to her bathroom. She pulled my shorts down, revealing my boner at seeing her in such a state.

"With that thing, you had better sit down to pee," she told me. I sat down, and bent over, trying to get the head under the rim of the seat. My hands were practically on the floor, but try as I might, I couldn't pee.

"Umm, Mom. I can't go." I said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you can't...? Oh." She said as I nodded to my erection. "I don't know, hunny. I don't think it is a good idea for me to keep helping you with that."

"But mom..." I complained, "It hurts, and I really need to go, I just can't."

"Okay, but this should be the last time." I don't know what made my mom change, but I was disappointed to say the least.

She had me stand up, and I followed her to her bed. She'd grabbed some tissues from the bathroom, and a bottle from her nightstand. When she squirted the liquid in her hands, I caught the smell of strawberries. Looking at the bottle again, I saw that it was flavored lubricant. Why did mom have that? Much less have it already out? I wondered.

Mom used only one hand, this time, sliding it up and down my shaft quickly, as if she were trying to get me off as fast as possible. It had the opposite effect. It felt nowhere as good as her normal hand jobs, and couldn't possibly compare to her oral skills.

"Are you even trying?" She asked after five minutes of her arm pumping.

"I'm sorry mom." I told her sincerely. "It just doesn't feel as good as the last times. I am trying, I promise." I began to look at her body, slightly visible through the camisole, and began thinking about touching those parts, in an attempt to get off.

After another few minutes passed, she glared at me, but the look in her eyes was even wilder now, than it had been before. "Just... Just this one last time," she told me again, "Then we need to figure out something different to take care of this." Licking her lips, I swear I heard her moan as the head of my penis passed her wet lips. Again, it felt good, but wasn't nearly as good as her last one. What had happened?

Returning to the thoughts of touching her, I twisted my upper torso in order to lightly stroke her hair. As soon as my hand touched her, she jerked back away from me. In her eyes was the wild gleam I had noticed all along, but now amplified ten-fold. She looked me in the eyes for only a second, before saying, "Ah, fuck it! I need to get off, and I'm going to hell anyway." Before I could even think of a response to this odd statement, Mom ripped her camisole off, and stripped her panties away.

For the first time, I was looking at my mother nude. Her c-cup tits sagged only slightly, and her large red nipples were hard as I have ever seen a woman's. My eyes then followed her slender waist down to her clean shaven pussy. There was no mistaking the gleam that was shining from her nether-lips. Mom needed to get off as much as I did.

"Hunny, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to get off too. I need you to lick my pussy. I want you to make me cum, and cream all over your face. Do you think you can do that for me?"

In shock, I could only nod my head. I have never heard my mom talk like this before, and it had me willing to do anything for her.

"Just this once, though, and never again. Nothing more, either. We shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong, but, OH!" While Mom had been talking, she was swinging her body around, and placing her wet pussy over my lips. The 'OH!" coming as I lightly licked the side of her lips. Mom's pussy was a little bigger in comparison to Lisa's, but still really neat. I knew how to please a woman this way, and I knew Mom needed to get off as quick as possible; I sucked first one lip, then the other into my mouth, flicking my tongue around them while I sucked. I stuck my tongue into her hole as far as it would go, reveling in the taste of her juices.

I felt Mom's mouth around my cock again, going down on me like she had the night before, but this time moaning as I licked and sucked her, adding a whole new dimension to the blowjob. I could tell she was getting close to cumming, and hastily sucked her clit into my mouth, and began to pop it back and forth through my teeth and tongue. This always invariable got women off, and it was no different with Mom. The first time I did it, she let out a long, heavy moan, muffled by my cock deep in her throat. On the second 'pop', I was rewarded with a face and mouth full of her cream. It was more than I could swallow, but I just concentrated on 'popping' her clit. Each time I did it, her whole body shuddered.

Knowing that I had gotten Mom off was enough to send me over the edge, and I began to hump my hips, as I pumped my load down her eager throat.

Mom tried to roll off me, but her legs got caught in my upraised casts for a moment, before she could extricate herself. It took us both a few moments before we were able to catch our breaths. Mom brought her head around and up to me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Thank you, hunny. You have no idea how much I needed that!" Her lips met mine, and I could feel her tongue seeking entry into my mouth. I was all too eager to let her, and soon our kiss became deep and passionate, as we expressed our love for one another through nothing more than our mouths. I didn't even mind the taste of strawberry lubricant.

When the kiss ended, mom began to lick her juices off from my cheeks and chin. I felt myself getting hard again, and the original need that had brought me to her room resurfaced.

"Mom, I love what you are doing, but I really have to go." I cursed my bladder's betrayal, but knew Mom would be (literally) pissed if I urinated on her bed.

She stopped what she was doing, and I followed her back to her bathroom. She held my mostly flaccid cock as I went, and had to forcibly stop herself twice from stroking it while I went. It was the longest pee I had had in memory. After Mom pulled my shorts back up, I tried to kiss her again, but she backed up before I could.

"No, son. I'm sorry I did that to you. I can't even begin to hope that you will forgive me, or imagine the therapy you will need. I got caught up in my own needs, without considering how it may affect you in the long run." I was at a loss for words. How could my mom think I was anything less than happy with what we had done?

"Mom," I tried to say, then louder, "Mom." She turned towards me, but refused to look at me. I cursed not being able to fully use my arms, as I wanted to wrap them around my wonderful mother, and show her how I felt. I wanted to lift her chin up, so that I could look into her beautiful eyes, and let her see what was in my heart. Instead, all I had were words, and they are never adequate for this. "Mom, I love you. I always have, and I always will. No matter what ever happens, you will always be my mother, and I wouldn't change that if I could. I am happy that we did that." She tried to turn away from me, but I stepped around, and back in front of her. "No, listen. For days I have felt guilty, not because of what you were doing for me, but because I couldn't return the favor. Today I finally got the opportunity to make you happy, and if you think I am going to regret it, just look into my eyes."

Hesitantly, jerkingly, her head slowly rose until her eyes met mine. When they finally did, I tried to pour all the love and affection I had in them out to her. She must have seen it, as I soon found her arms wrapped around me, and her head on my chest. "Oh, hunny. I love you too, but what we did was wrong. So wrong. It's called incest, and it is illegal in so many places."

"I don't care what it's called," I told her. "I love you, and if it makes us happy, to hell with the rest of the world."

"But I have been doing research. I have wanted to do more with you the last few days, but was afraid. So I looked online last night when I got home, and studied about incest. There are a lot of bad things that can happen, and I don't want to cause you any problems with having a happy life."

"Mom, most of the bad things happen to underage kids. I am a grown adult, and can make my own decisions. I am making one now."

Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked up at me, and I felt my heart break to see them. Then she kissed me again, and all was forgotten. The kiss lasted for some time, and there was nothing sexual about it; just a long tender kiss, between two people who love each other.

"We can't let your sister know," Mom said, breaking the kiss, and I had to stop myself from laughing. Up until this point I had completely forgotten about Lisa.

"I think I can handle that department," I told her. Mom looked at me quizzically, but then shrugged, and turned to other matters.

"We need to do some shopping for the BBQ at John's place tonight. I should have asked what to bring." She called over to his place and got some ideas for food. We then drove to the grocery store, where I pretended to have my arm cast around her, and she was my girlfriend. We both laughed and enjoyed each other's company the whole time.

When we got back, there wasn't much I could do to help in the kitchen, and since I hadn't checked my email in awhile I thought I'd better do that. It was the usual stuff. Some guy in Africa had a large amount of money that my 'uncle' supposedly left me, but was having trouble with customs, penis enlargement medications, and then a long list of emails from Judy. I read the first one, and seeing it was just hate mail, I deleted it, and then blocked her. That was a chapter of my life I would never have to deal with again.

I went out to watch TV, and about an hour later, Mom joined me on the couch. We cuddled as well as we could with my casts, until we heard Lisa come home and Mom jumped up, and went straight to her room. I sighed, and just shook my head.

Lisa walked in, a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She sat next to me, almost in the same place Mom had just vacated, and grinned up at me.

"Guess what?" She asked, excited. "I'm feeling much better today. You wanna do it again when Mom goes to work?"

I hated to disappoint her. "Mom has tonight off, remember? We are going over for the BBQ at John's in a little bit." Her face fell for a moment, and then brightened again.

"Oh well. We'll just have to think of something then, won't we?" She suddenly gave my crotch a squeeze, and jumped up heading to her room. I about followed her, but I saw Mom coming out of her room. I hoped she hadn't seen the crotch squeeze.

"She seemed in a happy mood," Mom commented. "There has been something different about her..." She trailed off, and then looked back to me, and I hoped I didn't have a guilty expression on my face. "We need to get you dressed, hunny."

We went to my room, and Mom helped get me into a pair of jeans, and a nice button up shirt, taking many liberties to grope and touch me while she did.

When I was fully dressed, we all walked over to John's house, and I felt slightly uncomfortable between Mom and Lisa. Lisa was fine, but Mom kept avoiding even looking at her daughter. I really hoped I hadn't screwed up anything there.

Lisa knocked, and a drop dead gorgeous strawberry blonde girl opened the door. She introduced herself as Jazmine Joe, but everyone just called her Geo. Mom dropped her 7-layer dip off in the kitchen, and I finally got to meet John. At first I thought he was a rather ordinary guy. He was well built, and I later found out he was a bouncer at a bar someplace. He was average height, and I am no judge of guy's looks, so couldn't say on that point. He was talking to a petite brunette, Dixie, when we approached him.

"Ahh, Jason, so good to finally meet you. Amber and your Mom have already told me a bit about you. Come, have a seat. How are things going after the accident?"

He seemed genuine and kind and I soon found I was talking freely with him. Mom brought me a drink, and I was surprised to find she had brought me a beer.

"You don't mind if he has a beer, do you John?" Mom asked the man.

"Mind? No. Only my sister and Dixie are legally able to drink here. Well, I guess you are too, Mrs. Dickens, I tend to forget your age, and Amber could if she weren't pregnant."

Something John had said stuck in my head. "Your sister?"

"I'm sorry, I thought your mom told you. Geo is my sister. I don't usually tell people that, but your mom figured it out AFTER I told her she was one of my girlfriends. You've got a smart woman there," he said with a wink. I didn't know what to say. This man was screwing his own sister, and everything seemed to be fine. Suddenly a lot of things started to make sense. Why Mom wanted me to meet John. Some of the changes in both Mom's and Lisa's personalities since they have been taking care of me, and a few other little quirks, that now made sense with an incestuous couple living next door. "I'm sorry if I upset you," John said, with worry. Whether worry for his own safety or for my well being I wasn't sure.

"You didn't," I assured him. "Far from it! How did it happen?" I asked before propriety could stop me... The beer Mom was giving to me was really going to my head.

John started to tell the story of how he went to a strip club...{See' I found my sister stripping' series, for full details.}

By the time he finished, I really had to pee. Lisa jumped at the opportunity to take me, and I was afraid she had been too willing, but no one seemed to notice, or they just blamed it on the beer that she was being allowed to drink as well.

She knew right where the bathroom was, and locked the door as soon as we were in. She had my jeans undone and around my ankles before I could say a word. She tried to start giving me head, but I really had to pee, and didn't want to repeat this morning's escapade.

Lisa happily held it for me till I was done, then after patting the head with some tissue, wasted no time in getting her lips firmly around my cock. She had taken my lessons from yesterday to heart, and soon had me rock solid. "Hmm, tastes kind of like strawberries," she commented, and I nearly choked.

"Hmm, odd," was all I could think to say.

Lisa stood up, and lifted the back of her knee length skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties, and then bent over the counter. I needed no further invitation. Stepping up behind her, I tried to aim for her already wet hole, but without my hands to guide me, I kept slipping up her ass crack, or underneath and bumping her clit. Frustrated, she finally reached back, and helped guide me in. It took a second for me to get just my head in. She was wet, but still super tight. After a couple minutes of slowly sliding in till I felt resistance, then pulling all the way out with a 'pop', I was finally hilt deep in my little sister's pussy. I stood still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being fully wrapped within her.

She looked at me through the mirror, and smiled. "You fill me up rather nicely big brother." She wiggled her ass, and I couldn't stop a moan of pleasure from escaping my lips.

I began to move my hips, slipping in and out of Lisa's sucking pussy, when we heard the door open. Shocked, we both pulled apart, Lisa's skirt fell to cover her, but I was forced to stand there in all my glory, arms out wide, on full display as Geo stepped into the bathroom, and re-locked the door behind her.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account," she said, looking me up and down. Then to my shock, she started to get undressed.

"But I locked the door!" Lisa blurted. Geo just smiled, and showed us the key.

When neither of us moved, she looked us both in the eyes. "Look. I was sent up here to find out what was taking so long. Now you have two choices, either keep going, but you will cum in me, or stop, and I tell what you were doing. What will it be?"

"Cum in...?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not asking you to completely fuck me. I just want to get pregnant. I see how happy John is with Amber being pregnant. I want that too, but he is too careful with me. So I figure, you look close enough to him, if you get me pregnant, no one will have to know it isn't his. This whole BBQ was my idea, as a means to this end."

"What about John? You can't lie to him." I said.

"He knows, and has agreed to it. Your mother is the only one who doesn't know."

"So you won't tell?" Lisa asked, and I could see that same gleam in her eyes that she had the other night. The gleam of lust, but this time it was aimed at Geo, or rather, her body.

"Not as long as he shoots his load in me, and is willing to do so, until I get pregnant. I don't want you to take care of the child, or even be a part of its life. That will be John's responsibility. All I want from you is your semen. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lisa said, and I merely nodded. I didn't know what choice I had. Mom might be okay with me screwing Lisa, but then again, she might not.

Lisa lifted her skirt again, and it only took a couple seconds for me to get fully hard again, with two beautiful women in the room. Geo helped guide me in this time, then stood behind me, moving my hips back and forth. I found this new and strangely erotic. Geo then stepped around us and started kissing Lisa. I could feel her hand down by my crotch and realized that Geo must be playing with Lisa's clit.

Lisa began to moan, and squirm against my cock and her hand, but was thankfully muffled by Geo's kiss. It didn't take long for Lisa's pussy to clamp down on me hard, as she came.

All of this was too much for me. "I'm cumming close," I announced, and Lisa nearly whined as I pulled out from her. Geo bent over the counter, and quickly guided me in. She was already pretty wet, and I sank into her with ease. She was a lot looser than Lisa, but felt good all the same.

The small break between Lisa and Geo seemed to give me some extra time, however, and I began to pump in and out of Geo, while Lisa watched.

"Oh, fuck, that is a thick cock. Damn it fills up my pussy so well, yeah, that's it. Fuck me with your thick cock. Fuck me hard!"

Following her demands, I began to pump as hard and fast as I could, slamming her against the counter. Her words turned to simple grunts as I did so. Lisa decided to return the favor that Geo had given her, and started playing with Geo's clit and even put one of her tits in her mouth. This sent her over the edge. If Lisa was tight when she came, Geo's pussy became even more so. Her muscles clamped down so hard, I couldn't move, and then I started to cum. Unable to pump, or move, it felt odd to cum while being still, other than Geo's own shivering.

"YES! Make me pregnant. Fill my pussy with your hot cum! Shoot me with your baby maker!"

After a couple more moments, Geo's pussy finally relaxed, and I slipped out. She turned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a whispered thank you, then started getting dressed. Lisa helped clean up our mutual juices, and then we all went back outside to the BBQ.

"Everything go alright?" Mom asked, and I am sure I blushed.

"Apparently he had to do more than just pee," Geo said, coming to our rescue.

The rest of the BBQ went pretty smooth, except for one point when John pulled me aside. "Geo explained things to you?" He asked as soon as I was out of earshot from Mom.

"Yes, and you're okay with this?" I asked, embarrassed.

John just laughed easily. "I learned to conquer my jealousy issues long ago. Besides, you're just there to get her pregnant. It is me she loves."

I just shook my head at this man's luck. To have three women so devoted to him.

By the time the BBQ was over, we were all a bit tipsy, and Lisa was downright drunk. Geo helped us get her home, and then whispered to me, before she left, "Next night your mom works, I'll be over."

Lisa was pretty much passed out as Mom tucked her into bed. We then went to my room, and Mom helped me strip, and started to tuck me in.

"Mom, can we talk?" I asked, not knowing what to talk about, but knowing that I didn't want her to leave just yet.

She hesitated at the door, unsure of herself, then finally shrugged and sat next to me on the bed.

"What is it, hunny?" She asked.

I looked deep into her eyes till she looked away, cheeks going slightly red. "I really didn't have anything to say, I just wanted you to stay in here with me," I told her honestly.

"Hunny, we really shouldn't," she told me, but placed her hand on my blanket covered thigh.

"Why not, mom? I love you. Is there any other reason?"

When I spoke those words she looked back up at me, and I could see the happiness in her eyes. "Oh, hunny, I love you too, but you are drunk, and I won't let you make any decisions while you are like this." Despite her words, her hand began to draw circles on my leg.

"But I made my decision this morning, Mom. Remember?"

"Yes, but that was after we... after we... Well, you know!"

"And I have wanted to do it again all day."

Now Mom's hand was making circuits up my abdomen, down the other leg, and back again. "But it is incest." Her protest sounded weak, and even she had to know it.

"You are my girlfriend, and that is just the way it is going to have to be." I said, daring her to challenge me.

Instead, her lips found mine for a brief kiss. "If I am your girlfriend, then it is alright, I suppose." Her hand work its way under the covers, quickly finding my turgid cock, as our lips met once more. She began to kiss down my neck, to my chest, and even licked by my nipples. I have never had that done before, but I found I rather liked it, and moaned as she continued. Her hand was playing with my cock, but the angle was wrong, and it didn't feel as good as it normally did. I kicked the blankets off me, and Mom started kissing her way down further, until she finally stared my cock in the eye. "My boyfriend's thick cock," I heard her murmur, and then slipped the head past her lips. She took her time, slowly licking around the head of my penis, he hands lightly tickling the sides of my cock. Somehow the actions of her hands seemed to make me even harder, and I groaned in delicious ecstasy.

"Mom, I want to taste you again," I said, and she turned and looked at me sharply.

"I am your girlfriend, remember?"

Understanding the game, I corrected myself. "Diane, my love, I want to taste you." She shuddered as if the words were caressing her soul, and in a daze slowly stood up and undressed. I had seen her naked that morning, but then it had been in a flash of mad lust. This time it was slow and deliberate, and all the more sensual for it.

As she finished, she climbed back on the bed, and straddled my face. My tongue was ready and waiting for her, and I enjoyed the sounds of her moaning as I started to suck on her inner lips. She was easily as wet as she had been this morning, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had been thinking about it all day. "Ah, yes, hunny. Suck my pussy. I wanna cream all over my boyfriend's beautiful face, I wanna feel your tongue deep inside me, yes! Just like that, hunny. Don't stop!" I started 'popping' her clit again in my mouth, enjoying how she shuddered every time I did it. It didn't take long before she was gushing in my face, this time a lot more than this morning's had been.

As soon as she recovered, she turned around, easily avoiding my casts, and began licking up her juices from my face. Her ass kept bumping my hard cock, and I groaned in anticipation of what was to come. I began to buck my hips, trying to hit her hole, and Mom stopped what she was doing.

"You're my boyfriend," I heard her mumble, "My wonderful, loving boyfriend." As she spoke, she slowly slid down my body, till I felt her pussy against the head of my penis. A moment later we both let out a deep sigh as we felt it go inside, passing between her outer lips.

Again she stopped, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you..." I almost said 'Mom', "my gorgeous, young girlfriend."

That seemed to do it for her, as she planted her lips firmly against mine, and slid my cock home; back to the place I came out of. We both moaned as our bodies, writhed with one another, grunting as I used my hips to thrust up into her from below, surprised at how HOT it felt within her. Never have I felt such heat from a pussy, and it felt beyond measurably good. Her hips rotated on top of me, our kiss only breaking when one of us needed air, but neither of us desired air very much.

I felt Mom's muscles contract, and she nearly bit my tongue, as her second orgasm took her. I just continued lifting my hips, trying to copy her gyrating motion. She sat upright on me, and grabbed both her breasts in her hands, squeezing her hard nipples. "Oh, you feel so good deep inside me, boyfriend. It has been so long since I've had anyone in there, and you feel so good boyfriend!" Her eyes opened, and looked at me as she continued, "I love the way my boyfriend's cock feels sliding in and out of me. My boyfriend--No! I won't lie anymore. I love having my son's cock in me. I love feeling my son's cock fill me to bursting and making me cum all over him!" Her words got to me, and I started to shoot deep inside her. It seemed to go on forever, each spurt lasting for hours.

Mom collapsed on top of me, and we fell asleep together.

* * *

Sunlight streaming through my room woke me up, and the first thing to greet me was a headache. The second was the realization that Mom was no longer lying next to me.

Groaning, I got out of bed and stumbled from my room, head throbbing. In the kitchen I found Mom and Lisa, both sipping cups of coffee. Upon seeing me, Mom rushed to pour me a cup. Rarely had I ever had a hangover, and they are never fun.

"I called in sick today for Lisa and I," Mom told me. "I don't think she is up to thinking much right now." This was met with an agreeing groan from my sister. "I talked with Sarah, too, and she is coming over for dinner. So I need you two to take care of each other, while I go to the store."

I couldn't understand how Mom was dealing so well after last night, but as she started to walk away, I noticed she was walking a little stiff, and bow-legged. I hid my smile, as I kissed her on the cheek on her way out.

Lisa helped me drink my coffee, only burning my tongue once when she poured too fast into my mouth. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed when it happened. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" I readily agreed, and our lips met, and tongues found each others in a dance that Lisa was really getting good at. After only a couple seconds, though, Lisa pulled back with yet another groan. "Ugh. Even kissing hurts. Remind me never to drink again." She said sourly.

Thankful that I hadn't drank as much as she had, I felt bad for her as she nursed her hangover.

"So, about what happened yesterday," Lisa said, and when I didn't reply after a moment, "with Geo?"

Her tone put me on my guard, but all I said was, "Yes?"

"I don't think you should get her pregnant. It's not right. If she wants to get pregnant, then she should have her brother do it, not mine."

I saw the trap before me. If I agreed with her, I might never get to stick my cock in Geo again, and I had to admit she felt good. Also, Geo might tell our mom, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. On the other hand, if I disagreed with Lisa, it would look like all I was after was sex.

"What if she tells mom, though?" I decided that this was the best tact. I was wrong.

"Let her tell mom! We are both of age, and can move away like John and Geo did. Don't get me wrong, I love mom, but I love you too, and don't want you sleeping with someone like HER!" I didn't know what she meant by that last part. All I could see was everything that I had going for me right now at the risk of crumbling.

"Lisa, be reasonable. Once it is done, we don't have to worry about it anymore. Things can go back to the way they were."

"The way they were?" She stormed, and then winced as her own voice hurt her head. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?" The last question came in a whisper, and was all the more menacing, because of it. When I couldn't answer, at a complete loss to even understand what was going through her head, she stomped from the kitchen, headed for her bedroom. I looked down at my cup of coffee, only half-way done, and sighed. Based on our past, I knew to leave her alone when she acted like this. Eventually she would calm down, and seek me out.

I went back to my room to try and sleep off my hangover, only to be awoken by Mom a little bit later.

"I take it you and Lisa had a fight?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I just nodded in response, thankful it didn't hurt to do so. "Care to talk about it?"

"No," I told her, knowing there was no way I could explain it all. "She'll calm down in time."

"Your sister wouldn't tell me either." Mom said thoughtfully, and I feared she was about to figure things out. "Oh well. What do you think of pork chops for dinner? Sarah said she was bringing someone over, but wouldn't say who."

"That sounds fine mom," I told her, thankful for the change of subject.

"Now I think it is time you had another bath. Too bad your sister is here. We could have some fun, eh boyfriend?" So it was back to boyfriend again, huh? I could live with that, I guess.

Mom filled the tub, and I shimmied out of my shorts; I was still shirtless from last night. The water felt great as Mom helped me slide into it. She started to massage my feet, and remembering where this had led last time, I immediately got hard. Mom's eyes were drawn to it like a magnet to lodestone, but she only smiled, and kept rubbing my feet. She soon moved up to my calves, then thighs, before switching to my shoulders and neck. Her fingers were like magic, working out kinks I didn't even realize I had. My back and chest came next, and I was feeling pretty relaxed by the time she had me stand up.

I got up, and eagerly pointed my member at Mom, but she had me turn around, and washed my buttocks. I did slightly jump as her hand slid between my legs, and she began to rub my taint. It was another new and interesting sensation, and again, not unpleasant, as I felt myself growing harder.

Finally she turned me back around, and stopped as she spied how hard I was. I was disappointed that she barely touched me, as she washed my crotch, before turning on the sprayer, and rinsing me off. As soon as all the soap was rinsed, however, Mom quickly dropped back down to her knees, and brought her lips to my throbbing hardon. She kissed the little bit of precum that was already coming out, and then licked her lips. "You seem to taste better every day, hunny." Then like a woman starved, she swallowed my cock, and I could feel it going down her throat. I couldn't help but thrust my hips as she sucked my in as deep as she could.

I moaned loudly when I felt her tongue on my balls, while my cock was still buried down her throat. She slapped my behind, and pulled away from me. "Your sister is still home, you have to be quiet." She whispered fiercely at me.

"As you wish, my beautiful girlfriend," I said with a smile. Mom returned the smile, but it turned to lust when she looked back at my cock before her.

"Oh, I shouldn't do this..." She murmured, then stood up, and undid the belt and buttons of her slacks, before dropping them to the floor. Mom double checked the lock, then placed a towel on the floor and had me step onto it. "Your girlfriend needs your thick cock in her, now." She bent over, and wiggled her lovely ass in my direction. I needed no further urging, and stepped up to her lovely hole. It took me a few tries, but I was slowly getting better at getting it in, without using my hands. As soon as my head slid past her lips, I thrust forward, and easily slid home. Mom had to place her hands on the door for balance as I continued to move in and out of her with force. The same fire I had felt from her loins last night was there, and she felt unbelievable wrapped around my dick.

"Mom? Are you in there?" Lisa's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes, dear," Mom tried to say as I continued to feed her my rod from behind. She tried to wave me to stop, but instead I just changed my motion to slowly pulling out, then slamming it back in. Her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back later," Lisa said. Knowing my little sister was on the other side of the door, started to get to me, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Okay, d-dear. Drive safe." Mom was having difficulty thinking, much less talking as I continued my alternating rhythm. We heard Lisa walk away, and mom stood abruptly, pulling away from me. "I can't believe you did that. What if she caught us?"

"Are you afraid of your daughter catching you with your boyfriend?" I asked with false innocence.

We could hear Lisa drive away, and mom grabbed my cock, unlocked the door, and led me out of the bathroom. "My boyfriend has something I need," She said as she led me to her bed. I jumped onto it, and laid down, wondering what treat would come next. To my surprise, Mom went back down on me, licking and sucking up her juices from my cock. Luckily the small break had allowed me to reset, and I was once again safe from cumming anytime soon.

Once all of her juices were cleaned off of me, Mom looked up at me, my cock-head next to her lips. "Does my boyfriend want to try something new?"

"Yes," I said in wonder, curious what she had in mind. She leaned over to her nightstand and brought out her bottle of strawberry lube. I had a feeling I knew what she had in mind now, and couldn't wait.

She put some lube on her fingers, then got on her elbows and knees, ass facing me, and shocked me by reaching around behind her, and shoving two fingers in her ass. I could smell her pussy she was so close. For a few seconds, Mom, or rather, 'My Girlfriend', fingered her ass, moaning and panting as she did so. "Does my boyfriend like to see me fingering my ass?" She asked, and I tried to gasp yes, but couldn't get a sound out. This was NOT what I'd expected. She must have understood anyway, for she continued, "What if I use my other hand to rub my clit? Ooh, that feels good. It feels good to have my boyfriend watching me play with myself. It really turns me on... In fact, Ugh, ah, ah, in fact, I'm about... to... CUM!"

Mom's whole body shook with the force of her orgasm, and I felt like I wanted to as well, from just watching her! When she had finally recovered, her eyes met mine, and I could see that unquenchable lust burning deep with. "I want your cock in me NOW!" She demanded, and swung her legs over me. She positioned herself, and then slowly began to sink back. She was tight; too tight in fact for it to be her pussy. I was fucking my own mother in the ass. I couldn't believe it.

As soon as I was fully ensconced within her rectum, Mom let out a heavy sigh throwing her head back, and I saw a huge smile split her beautiful lips. "I've never had a cock so thick back there. Thank you so--Boyfriend." She brought her head back down to look me in the eyes again, the lust, if anything, burning brighter. She placed her hands on my chest, and began to rock her hips. Slow at first, but building as she went on. The entire time her eyes were locked on mine, and I couldn't help but feel how erotic the whole scene was.

"I love you, Mom," I said, forgetting to call her my girlfriend.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, but then softened. "I guess there is no hiding it. I love you son. I love having your cock in my pussy, I love the taste of your cum," as mom spoke, she emphasized her words with a violent thrust of her hips, "and I absolutely love the feel of your cock in my ass. I love you son, and I love fucking you. I'm going to hell, but this is heaven with you inside me where you belong." She was working herself up to a crescendo, thrusting her hips, biting her lips, and all the while keeping her eyes locked on mine.

This was nothing like when I'd fucked Jenny in the ass. This was good. This was loving and tender. Not manipulative and punishing as at had been then.

"I'm coming close mom," I whispered, and she only nodded as she picked up the pace even more. My balls tightened, and Mom screamed as I started to shoot my load deep into her bowels. Mom dropped down, and began kissing me with more passion than I have ever been kissed with to date. Our tongues and bodies melded into one as we both reached the pinnacles of our climaxes.

Mom was the first to recover, and got up and grabbed some tissues. She began to clean me up, and I was embarrassed as I giggled when she cleaned my over-sensitive head. When she was done, we kissed again, tender and loving this time, and it felt good just to be with her.

Mom was the one to break the spell. "We'd better get dressed before your sister gets back."

Soon we were both on the couch, Mom's arms around me, and we were watching TV again. I must have dozed off, because I awoke when Mom got up to start making dinner. I heard her on the phone, arguing with someone a few moments later, and then she came into the family room, pissed off.

"Your sister is staying at a friend's house." My heart stopped. Lisa must have told Mom, and Mom must have sent her away to keep us apart. I was screwed. "It seems that whatever you two fought about, she is still angry, and won't come home." I couldn't stop my sigh of relief, but thankfully, Mom didn't notice.

"She'll come home when she has calmed down. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" I tried changing the subject. Mom looked at me with a look that told me she knew what I was doing, but wasn't going to push it.

"Hunny, if you could help with dinner, there wouldn't be much reason for us to be taking care of you." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and went back to cooking.

Around 5 o'clock, the doorbell rang, and I went to see who it was. My jaw about hit the floor, as I opened the door. It was my apartment manager, but then again, it wasn't. Her bleach blonde hair was down to her shoulders (freed from her tight bun), and it was obvious she had spent some time curling it here and there. She was even wearing make-up, which I had never seen before. Instead of her ultra conservative attire, she wore a deep v-neck shirt, which showed her amply bosom to great effect. She also had on a knee length skirt, showing some smooth, white, well-toned calves. In short, she was stunning.

Beside her stood a younger version of Sarah, only her hair was dark brown, and her chest wasn't nearly as large as Sarah's. She looked to be just a little older than me. She was wearing a summer dress, which hugged her features nicely.

It took me a moment to work moisture enough in my mouth to invite them in. I stumbled as I led them to the family room, when I remembered the story Mom had told me. My dad was a lucky man to have slept with not only Mom, but this woman too.

The younger woman was introduced as Faith, and she greeted Mom and me graciously. Mom looked at Faith for a few moments, before turning to me, "Hunny, why don't you show Faith around, while Sarah and I talk?"

Knowing that Mom was just trying to get rid of me so she could talk in private, I led Faith away, giving her a tour of the house. She was quiet the whole time, but smiled often as I spoke. I found myself easily flirting with her, trying to more of her dazzling white teeth behind those smiles.

"So what did you do for a living, before your accident," she asked me at one point.

"You mean you didn't look up my file before coming over?" I asked teasingly, and was rewarded with her beautifully blushing. "Well, I get a monthly stipend from my dad's death, that pretty much pays the bills, but I have been going to school, and do some computer programming on the side." I sighed, as I looked at my arms. "Kinda hard to do that now, with these."

She lightly placed her hand on my cast, and I saw that her nails were painted blue. I wished I could feel her touch through the cast. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I was the one who watched your ex as she moved out. Sorry I couldn't stop her from breaking the lamp."

She had been the one...? "But I was told that she was physically ejected when she did that. I mean no offense, but I've felt her hits, and she was no weakling. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

Faith grimaced, and removed her hand. "Why do men always say 'I mean no offense', and then say something offensive?" I began to wrack my brain as to how to rectify my mistake, when she broke out laughing. "You are too easy! I'm messing with you. Let's just say I have lots of extensive martial arts training. My dad was a martial arts instructor."

"Was?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

She became somber for a moment. "He died a couple years ago, of a heart attack. Healthiest man I ever knew and it still got him."

"I'm sorry. Losing a parent is never easy," I say, feeling like a fool. Her smile quickly returns, and I begin to sense that she is a generally happy person.

"Dinner's ready," I hear from upstairs, and I follow faith up, admiring her tight ass in her summer dress. She turns and sees me staring, but only smiles as she keeps going, giving it a little shake for my benefit.

Mom sits next to me at the table, Sarah and Faith across from us. I am embarrassed to have Faith, much less her sexy mother, watch me get fed, but it is either that, or go hungry. Sarah pulls out a glass of champagne, and mom eyes it wearily. "You know what that stuff does to me," she says. Sarah ignores her and pours a glass anyway. She then looks to Faith and I, pours one for Faith then asks if I would like one.

I've never had champagne before, and considering mom let me drink last night, I see no reason not to tonight. I take a sip when she hands it to me, and think it tastes like cat piss, but smile and nod graciously.

Dinner was fantastic, which it always is whenever Mom cooks. Afterwards we all retired to the family room. I noticed that Sarah grabbed the champagne, and she and Mom were getting pretty toasted. I took little sips from mine, finding that I was getting used to the taste, but still not enjoying it much. We all laughed and joked, till late. When Sarah got up to drive home, she fell back again, immediately. My mom tried to help, but she was too inebriated as well.

"You can't drive home like that," I said, noticing a slight slur to my own words. "How are you feeling, Faith?"

She looked at me for a moment, and I swear her eyes scanned my body, before she answered. "I don't think it is a good idea for any of us to drive. Mrs. Dickens, would it be alright if we stayed the night?"

Mom looked hungrily at me for a moment, and I knew what she was thinking. If they stayed the night, she wouldn't be able to have my cock inside her, but there really was little choice.

"I've already told you, Faith, call me Diane. No need to be so formal here. Yes, please stay the night. Since my daughter decided to stay out, you can have her room." She turned to look at Sarah. "I am afraid you will have to sleep in my bed." There seemed to be a different twinkle in Mom's eyes as she looked at Sarah, and I guessed she was probably remembering past experiences with the other woman.

By the twinkle in Sarah's eyes, so did she.

I showed Faith to Lisa's room, while Sarah and Mom retired to her room.

"You know what they are going to do up there tonight, right?" Faith surprised me by asking.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, the wall between our rooms is pretty thin. I'm sure I'll hear it pretty well."

"Your mom is hot. I can't blame mine for getting her drunk." I don't know what to say, and just keep quiet.

We sit in silence for a bit, and when I turn to go, I feel a slight touch on my side, stopping me. I turn to see Faith biting her lower lip, nervously. "May I come up and listen, too?" At first I am taken aback, but then figure, why not?

I try to give her my most winning smile, "I would be honored," I told her. Faith follows me up the stairs, and this time I look back to see her admiring my ass. I give it a wiggle for her, and we both laugh.

As we approach my room, we can already hear moans of pleasure, emanating from Mom's room. As we pass by Mom's door, we notice that it was left ajar. I tried to keep going, but noticed that Faith had stopped to look inside. I knew she couldn't see anything, because there was a sitting room before you entered her room proper. I just waited for Faith to join me. Instead, she dropped down on her hands and knees, and crawled into the room.

I tried to hiss for her to stop, but either she couldn't hear me, or she ignored me. I tried to chase after her, and when I got to the now wide open door, I saw her sitting on the floor, peaking around the corner into the main bedroom. I dropped to me knees, unable to crawl with my arms in their cursed casts, and shuffled over to Faith.

"Oh, yes! Lick that pussy, Sarah! Make my cream all over your face!" The sounds of sex were much louder now that we were in the room.

"What are you doing?" I demanded in a whisper, though I probably could have talked normally and still not be heard by the two women.

"Isn't it hot?" Faith replied, and I noticed that she had her hand under her dress, rubbing against her panties.

I peeked around the corner, and froze. Mom was laying back on her bed, one arm behind her head and the other pressing Sarah's face into her pussy, while she ground her hips against Sarah's tongue. Sarah was on her stomach, one hand between her legs, and two fingers buried in her own pussy.

While I watched, Mom was brought to another orgasm. I felt hands at my pants, and looked down to see Faith hungrily trying to get my pants down. I was all too eager to let her.

I looked back to our mothers, and saw that Sarah had slid up Mom's body and they were kissing each other hungrily. Sarah then slid up further, and planted her pussy on Mom's face. I was able to get a good look at her tits and noticed that they were bigger than I had even thought, at least D-cups. She immediately began to scream in ecstasy.

I felt Faith's mouth surround my cock, and I looked back down to her. She looked even more beautiful, as her red lips slid along my shaft, and I couldn't stop my own groan of pleasure. I could see that she had her hand in her panties, and was fingering herself furiously. She brought herself off, and I enjoyed the feeling of her tongue as she powerfully sucked me off while moaning in her own pleasure. She was starting to get me close, so I pulled back, reluctantly leaving her mouth.

"Let's go downstairs," I said, no longer being concerned over being heard above Sarah's screams. We left the room, but instead of going downstairs, Faith led me to my room. I figured they still wouldn't be able to hear us, and happily followed.

I stepped out of my pants, and watched as Faith stripped. Her body was phenomenal. He breasts were smaller than her mom's, but still respectable Cs, her waist was tiny, and I could now see a small strip of brown hair, neatly trimmed above her pussy. I could just make out her swollen pussy lips and clit at this distance.

She shoved me back against the bed, and I fell with a grin on my face. She straddled my hips, but I stopped her. "Uh-uh. I want to taste you first," I tell her.

"Really?" She asks in surprise. "No man has been willing to do that. They all say it's gross."

"Really!" I say, and before I know it, her pussy is pressed to my chin, and her legs are locked to my head. I start by sucking on her swollen labia, flicking it with my tongue as I do. I can hear her muffled moans above me, and know I am doing right. Her hands dig into my hair, and she pulls upwards, as if she wants to get my whole face inside her. Instead, I shove my tongue up as far as it will go, and begin swirling it around. Her hips begin to gyrate, and her moans get louder as I do this. Sensing she is getting close, I start to 'pop' her clit between my teeth and tongue, and hear her scream as my mouth is flooded with her orgasmic juices. Her taste is different than either Mom's or Lisa's, sweeter, somehow.

Faith lifts her hips, and stares at me in wonder for a moment. "I have never cum like that when a girl has done that for me. Thank you!" She then drops down and starts kissing me hungrily. I can feel her hips moving against my erection, and soon she has it in position without using her hands. As soon as I feel it lined up, I thrust at the same time she pushes, and we both grunt with the connection.

"That thing is HUGE," she exclaims, her pussy is tight, and I realize the only reason I got it in so easily was because of how wet she had become. She began to rock back and forth. I lean my head up, and suck one of her large tits into my mouth, and she starts to scream in rapture. I no longer care if our mothers hear us, and begin to pound into this sexy little vixen with fervor. She lets out another scream, and I concentrate all my effort on moving my hips, and sucking her hard nipple. She spasms violently, and collapses on me with a final scream, and then lays there panting. I continue to thrust up into her, loving the way she whimpers as I do, and soon dump my load in her.

She unexpectedly sits up again, and I see a different pair of hands groping her breasts.

"I thought I heard the sound of my daughter cumming. How do you like the feel of your older sister on your cock, Jason?

Older sister? But she has different parents. I sit there shocked, still buried in Faith's pussy, unable to think.

"You said she had a different dad!" I heard Mom screech from my doorway.

"There was another man that raised her. A good man, but not the one that sired her. Your late husband was her father. When I found out I was pregnant, you two were already engaged. I didn't want to come between you two, so I left. When I saw you the other day, and heard about what happened to him... Well, I figured it was about time you knew the truth."

"But why did you mislead me?"

"I never told you this, but my brother used to fuck me when I was younger. Only two men have ever loved me the way he did. Your husband was the second. I wanted that for my daughter."

The realization that I had just cum in a sister that I didn't realize I even had, started to turn me on again. I could feel Faiths hips rotating slowly on top of my softened cock, as her mother continued to fondle her daughter's breasts.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about doing it with your son, Diane. I saw the way you hungrily looked at him during dinner," Sarah accused.

Faith began to moan, as my cock started to come back to life within her, and she reached up, and pulled her mother's head down for a kiss. I watched, enthralled, as mother kissed daughter passionately, and Sarah continued to fondle Faith.

"Yes, but you still mislead me," Mom said, but there didn't seem to be any heat in it. Instead, her eyes were locked on to where I was now fully hard in my older sister. "Oh, fuck it!" she exclaimed. She moved Sarah away from her daughter, and lifted Faith off of me. I couldn't stop a wine from escaping as my dick suddenly felt naked. I was then shocked to see Mom turn Faith around, and start sucking my cum from her pussy. They lay next to me, and I felt forgotten for a moment.

"I'll take care of you, stud." I heard Sarah say as she planted her two large breasts on either side of my cock, and began to slide them up and down my shaft. With Faith's and my cum as lubricant, Sarah's tits felt wonderfully soft surrounding my cock.

I began to moan as she worked, Faith screaming in utter pleasure next to me. Sarah got up, and swung her leg over me, facing away. She turned back to me, and gave me a wink. "Go slow. It has been many years, since I have had one this big. I felt her nether lips touch the tip of my cock, and begin to slide over the head. There was a slight 'pop' as my head passed the entrance. "Oh, GAWD, that is big. Faith, how did you manage taking this fucker?"

"My little brother got me wetter than I have ever been before," Faith replied, between pants of lust. "It helped." Sarah began to slowly swivel her hips, taking me in deeper, bit by tiny bit.

"No more, Diane!" Faith screamed next to us. "I can't take any more!" I saw Mom lift her head and smile, and then crawled up Faith's body to kiss her, Faith's juices covering Mom's face.

Sarah was still slowly working her way onto me, grunting and groaning as I went deeper and deeper. Mom broke off her kiss, and moved to place her head between Sarah's and my legs. I felt her tongue touch my balls, making my dick jump, and Sarah to grunt in pain. She then moved higher, and I guessed she was licking Sarah's pussy, only to be confirmed a moment later. "Yes! Lick my clit! Get me wetter so I can fit your son's monster cock in me, YES!" Suddenly she slammed down the remaining bit, getting my cock fully into her.

She shuddered as an orgasm hit her, and I moaned as her tight pussy convulsed around my cock. I noticed the same heat from her pussy that I had noticed from my mom, and wondered if it was an older woman thing, or not.

Faith leaned over and whispered, "How does my mom's pussy feel?"

"Good. Hot," I say, "But yours felt better." I have no fear of Sarah hearing my confession above her own incoherent screams. Faith kisses me, our tongues entwining, and her hand on my cheek.

"Mom was right," Faith said, breaking the kiss, "Brothers do make better lovers." She returned to kissing me, and I felt Mom's tongue start to lick around my taint. It dawns on me that I am getting pleased by three women at once, and it sends me over the edge.

I moan deep into Faith's mouth, as I start to shoot my load. Feeling my orgasm start, Sarah jumps off me, but my cock is soon engulfed in my mother's mouth, as she takes my seed. The most powerful orgasm of my life rips through my body, and for long moments, I can only lay there, panting.

My head finally clears enough to look around, and I see three gorgeous women exchanging my cum from mouth to mouth.

Drained, exhausted, and pleased beyond measure, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun beat down on me, as I lay back in my lawn chair. The sounds of waves lapping against the beach a great counterpoint to the sound of slurping, as my sister, Lisa, licked and sucked my cock. I placed my hand on the back of her auburn hair, and marveled as it turned dark brown. She looked up at me smiling, and I was surprised to see her eyes turn to a shade of grey.

Coming fully awake, I realize that only part of the dream was false. My cock was buried in a mouth, and it did belong to my sister, only not the one I had originally been dreaming about.

Faith. The older sister I never knew I had, until after I came in her last night, was happily bringing my dick to full life.

"Good! You're awake," she said softly, and I realized we were not alone in my bed. Faith was only my half sister, by my father. Our different mothers were both naked and lying on either side of me, fast asleep.

Faith began to lick her way up my body, nibbling for a second on my neck, as she got her pussy in position. Once there, she began to push down against the head of my cock. She wasn't nearly as wet as she had been last night, and it was a struggle for her just to get the head past her sensitive lips. If it weren't for the fact that it was morning, the time I usually have the stiffest wood, she probably would have bent me in her attempt. As it was, there was a sudden release of pressure as the head of my penis finally broached past her entrance.

Faith sighed contentedly, and Sarah (Faith's mom), mumbled in her sleep. We both froze, waiting to see what would happen next. When Sarah didn't make any further noises, Faith began to slowly gyrate her hips, lifting slightly, then dropping down, bit by bit, trying to stuff my thick cock in her under-lubricated tight hole. This time it was me that moaned at the pleasure of the sensations. Mom (mine) began to roll towards us, and we quickly scooted down, out of her way, so that we were now at the foot of the bed, and Mom ended up cuddling next to Sarah. We both laughed silently, and I felt Faith slide a little further down my pole.

It took a couple minutes, but when her ass finally reached my nut sack, her eyes rolled back, and she sucked in her bottom lip to stop a moan of delight. She held still, obviously trying to become accustomed to me, even though she had had me last night. Seeing the look of rapture on her face, I was able to see the similarities between her and Lisa. This made my cock jump, and Faith's eyes opened wide as there was apparently a little deeper I could go.

Somehow knowing this time that Faith was my half-sister turned me on even more than I had been last night, and I began to move my hips softly underneath her, so as not to wake our mothers. Faith leaned down, and moans into my mouth as our hips find a rhythm together, and we dance to it.

Faith (who is a natural screamer like her mother), accidently lets out a small yell as she has her first orgasm, and I freeze, looking to the two at the top of my bed. Mom is tightly spooned up against Sarah's back, and her fingers are absentmindedly tracing up and down Sarah's torso. Despite this, neither woman seems to be awake yet.

I look back up to Faith with a warning look, and whisper, "If you want this to be just us--" but she stops me with a kiss, and begins to move her hips in earnest. I can feel her muscles gripping me as she pulls up, and then loosening as she starts to slam back down. Our kiss is the only thing keeping her screams in, but it all crashes down when Faith has another orgasm, and there is no containing the wail of purest bliss that escapes from our lips.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Mom demanded.

"Yeah! You should've woke us up!" Sarah followed after.

Faith hadn't stopped moving, as she came down from her climax, and she only smiled seductively at the two older women. Biting her lower lip, she beckoned her mom over to her. Sarah was all too happy to comply, and as soon as she was in reach, Faith grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for a powerful kiss.

Mom crawled over to me, and began kissing me as well, then kissing further down to my chest and nipples. I loved when Mom did this, and at this angle, it left her beautiful breasts dangling above my lips. I suck first one rubbery nipple then the other, as I felt Faith pick up her pace, and her screams getting louder. Mom kissed her way down my body, over to where Sarah was kneeling next to us, and then began to lick her way up the Blonde woman's body.

Sarah broke her kiss off from her daughter, and pulled Mom up to kiss her. They collapsed next to Faith and I, as their hands began to roam each other's bodies. I looked to Faith, and saw that her eyes were locked on the two older women. By the spasms I could feel around my cock, it was easy to tell that it was turning her on, and she was soon shuddering atop me in her third orgasm of the morning.

Faith rolled off me, and I saw that Mom had moved down, so that her mouth was plastered to Sarah's pussy, and her ass was off the edge of the bed. I slid off the bed, and positioned myself behind her. It took me a second to get the right angle, but I relished in the fire I felt as I slowly fed my fat cock into her. As usual, her pussy felt like heat incarnate, as I thrust my hips, making her grunt and moan into Sarah's slick slit.

Sarah watches me fucking my mother and playing with her ample breasts, as she screams her delight at what Mom is doing for her. I can see the lust burning deep in her eyes, and I know it is reflected in mine. I feel Mom shake under me, as she starts to push back against my thrusts. She is nearing her own orgasm. I begin to rotate my hips, remembering how she liked that before and this seems to set her off. Her legs buckle, and she collapses on the floor, moaning as her body is wracked with bliss.

Seeing Sarah's pussy before me, my first thought is to put it in her, but then I recall that of all the women here, I haven't yet tasted her. Unfortunately with my arms in their casts, I can't get to it with her in that position.

"I want to taste you," I tell her, then lie on my back. She is all too eager, as she sits atop me, facing my cock. She bends over and I can feel my cock part her sweet lips, as she starts to lick her daughter's and Mom's juices from my penis. I lick around her pussy, teasing her for a bit, before I lightly flick her labia with the tip of my tongue. She slams her mound down on my mouth, and I know she means business. I go straight for my signature move, and begin to pop her clit between my teeth and tongue. My cock reverberates from the scream it just barely muffles.

Sarah's crotch parts from my mouth and she spins around, a look of wild hunger in her eyes. "That... Was..." She doesn't finish her sentence as my cock slides into her well lubricated hole, and her eyes roll back. Her scream this time was nearly enough to make us go deaf. I turn my head, trying to protect at least one ear against the bed, and see Faith with three fingers in her twat, furiously frigging herself to the sight of her mom on top of me. I start to move my hips, and I see Faith match my rhythm. As I pull down, she pulls out, and as I slam up, she does the same. Watching her, I know I want back into her again. Both women are screaming in ecstasy, and I wonder where Mom has gotten off to.

Sarah's large tits are bouncing under her hands as she tugs her nipples away from her body. Her hips are rotating on my groin as I pump into her tight cunny from below, and I can sense her orgasm coming on, as her screams get higher pitched. She reaches down, and begins to rub her clit hard. This does it for her, and her pussy clamps down on me hard, as her first silent scream escapes her throat.

Sarah bends down, and kisses me softly. "Thank you for that," she whispers hoarsely. "I think someone else wants it back, though." I follow Sarah's gaze, and see that Faith is hungrily looked at us. Sarah gets off me, and I get onto my knees, and approach my half-sister.

She has a hopeful look in her eyes, as I look down at her. "I saved the last for you," I tell her, and moan as she lifts her hips, and grabs my cock to slide it in. Sarah grabbed some pillows and propped them under her daughter's ass, allowing her to relax a little. Faith's legs wrapped around me, and she used their leverage to rock her hips, as I thrust. Her screams of pleasure were approaching those of her mother's, and I knew I was finally getting close. I wasn't sure how I had lasted even this long, but I knew I wanted to leave this load in my half-sister.

Sarah began to rub her daughter's clit and suck her nipples, sending a tidal wave of screams from Faith, and I could feel her orgasm as it struck. This finally triggered my own, and it almost hurt with as much force as I shot my ejaculate into my sister's sucking pussy.

I collapsed backwards, and my sopping wet dick popped out of Faith, only to be replaced by her mother's mouth, sucking my cum from it. I could only lay there in a daze as I listened to Faith's screams and moans as her mother worked her pussy. When Sarah was done with her, she turned her attention to cleaning me up. It felt nice, but there was no way it was coming back to life anytime soon.

"Breakfast is ready," Mom yelled from the kitchen, and we all got up. Sarah and Faith helped me get dressed, before we left my room. Looking back, my room looked like wild animals had been living in it, which in a way, I guess they did.

Mom had made French toast, and waffles, orange juice and bacon. Now I knew where she had gone. Had we really been fucking long enough for her to make all this? I wondered. Then the smells reached me, and I realized just how famished I was.

There was a slight altercation as all three women wanted to be the one to feed me, but in the end, Mom won out on the simple grounds that she WAS my mother, and therefore it was her RIGHT.

About halfway through breakfast, Lisa came home. She sat down, and ate quietly, rebuffing any questions about how her night had been. She even only minimally reacted to the news that Faith was our half-sister.

Lisa finished quickly and went straight to her room. Faith and Sarah left soon after, with promises to return another time, or have us all over. Mom suggested I should go talk to Lisa, and see if I could figure out what was wrong. I figured I was the last one she wanted to see, but trudged downstairs, never-the-less.

I kneed her door, and it opened a second later. "Oh, it's you," she said listlessly.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried about the change in my usually happy little sister. She pulled me into her room, and shut the door behind her.

"I screwed up," she said. "I screwed up big." I could see tears forming in her eyes, but I was powerless to comfort her with my arms in their cast. I stepped up close to her, though, just to let her know I was there. She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tight. I just let her cry, knowing she would talk to me when she was ready. "Can you ever forgive me, big brother?" she asked after some time had passed.

I looked down at her, asking what there was to forgive.

Slowly the story unfolded. She had gone to the mall yesterday, when she'd left here. She ran into some guys that were ditching school, and they assumed she was doing the same. They had hung out all day, and afterwards, they went back to one of the guy's places. She had let him get her naked, and he'd fucked her hard and painfully. "It was nothing like how loving you are!" She told me. "It hurt, and when I told him, he didn't care. He just slapped my behind and told me to 'take it like the slut I am'. Oh, Jason," she wailed, a new onset of tears coming, "I am a slut for letting him do that to me. I even let him in my ass, and that REALLY hurt."

I was really upset that someone would treat my little sister that way. I wanted to go and kick their ass. I wanted to take a spike and shove it up their ass, and show them what it was like to be treated that way. Then I remembered my busted arms, and also the way I had treated Jenny. Jenny may have deserved it, but I still felt bad. Maybe I would find some way to apologize.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Lisa asked, bringing me back to the present.

"There is nothing to forgive," I told her soothingly. "Besides, it sounds like you have already suffered enough." I stepped back to look at her. "Why did you do it, though?"

"I was angry at you for being so willing to get Geo pregnant. So willing to stick your dick in her. I figured I would show you, and let some guy stick his dick in me, but it hurt. Oh, how it hurt. And he wasn't loving or caring like you are. He only wanted to use me." She looked up into my eyes, and I saw a small smile begin to blossom behind them, finally showing me the sister I knew. "I showed him, though. Before I left last night, I kicked him really hard where it counts. He won't be using THAT again anytime soon."

I had to smile too. At least I knew the jerk had gotten what he deserved. "Wait," I said, something occurring to me. "You left last night? Where were you all night then?"

Her smile turned sheepish. "I slept in my car. I had a lot to think about, and I decided something." She looked to me, and I indicated for her to go on. "I don't care who you stick your dick in, as long as you still love me, and care for me like you have."

Despite her confession, I felt it probably wasn't a great time to confess just how many places my dick had been in lately.

"I will always love you, Lisa. Always."

Lisa planted a hand on each of my cheeks, and pulled me down for a loving kiss. "Too bad mom is home," she told me when she pulled away. "I could really use some brotherly loving." I couldn't tell her I was glad that she was home. I still don't think I could've gotten hard right then, and considering my healthy sex drive, that is really saying something.

When we both went back upstairs, Mom greeted us with warm smiles. "I'm so glad to have my children home with me. Aren't we lucky that Jason is here, Lisa?"

I blushed at the attention, but Lisa just said, "Yes mom. We are VERY lucky.

Mom set about cleaning the house, and even cleaned my room. She reported that Faith had left her panties under my pillow, and I could only smile. She had known I was her brother, and still she seduced me. I marveled that I no longer worried about incest, or the problems I had always heard about it. When it came right down to it, all it amounted to was a family that loved each other deeply, and shared with one another.

Mom got called into work, since she had called in sick yesterday, and as soon as her car pulled out of the driveway, Lisa started pulling me to her room. "Come on. I need you in me! I need to feel that loving connection again, to wash away that other guy." Hearing about the other guy put me off a bit, but Lisa's begging was also a turn on.

For the second time that week, I was interrupted by someone at the door. After the talk Lisa had had with me this morning, I wasn't too pleased to see Geo dressed in a loose fitting sweat suit. Despite her attire, she somehow still looked stunning.

"I did say I would be over as soon as she left for work, didn't I?" Geo said as she pushed her way past me.

"Fine!" Lisa said behind me. "But I get him first." I was still shocked at the speed of Lisa's turnaround in attitude, but just figured she was making the best of a bad situation.

Down in Lisa's room, both women helped me get undressed and undressed themselves, and then Geo sat in a chair, letting Lisa "have me first."

I felt like a piece of meat, but rather enjoyed it.

Lisa kissed me slow and tenderly, and I returned it, trying to show all the emotion and caring I held for her with just my lips. She broke the kiss, and began to kiss her way down till she reached my stiffening member. Tenderly, almost teasingly she planted light kisses from the head, down the base, and even kissed my taint, before returning to the head. She stared it in the eye for a moment, then opened her mouth wide, and sucked it in. I could feel her tongue swirling around the sensitive rim, and moaned. Geo got up from her chair, and knelt down next to Lisa. I was afraid she was going to try to fight for my cock, but instead, she used her right hand to pull back Lisa's auburn hair out of the way, and used her left hand to lightly trace her fingers over Lisa's exposed skin. I watched as both women's nipples got hard, and Lisa actually got goose bumps.

I compared the two women's breasts, and while I had to admit that Geo's looked nice and neat, they were too small for my tastes. I preferred my sister's bigger C's.

Lisa started to make slurping noises, and another moan escaped me. Lisa moaned too, and I noticed that Geo now had her hand on Lisa's pussy. I couldn't tell from this angle if she was fingering my sister, or just rubbing, but either way, Lisa was enjoying the attention. I knew I was nowhere near cumming, so I continued to watch as Geo kissed her way down Lisa's body, and then slid her face under my sister. I knew the second Geo's tongue touched her, as my sibling jumped and moaned at the same time.

Geo must really know what she is doing, because it didn't take long for her to get Lisa to cum. When she had recovered, Lisa looked at me with the wild look I have come to know so well lately. She shoved me back, and I fell onto the bed. She crawled on top of me, and I felt Geo line me up with Lisa's hole. Lisa sat down hard, and more of me than I expected went into her.

Geo knelt next to us, and I could see that her face was covered in my sister's juices. Lisa began to rock her hips, working me deeper and deeper into her tight pussy. Geo grabbed Lisa's face, and began to kiss her, returning some of her own juices to her. Geo then brought her leg over my chest, and scooted back till I could taste her, all without breaking the kiss to my sister. I felt a hand near where I was connected with my sister, and Lisa's already tight cunny squeeze me harder. I guessed that Geo was playing with Lisa's clit.

I sucked Geo's lips into my mouth, and began to run my tongue between them as I sucked hard. I was rewarded a few moments later by a mouthful of her cum. Geo hopped off me, surprising me, until I saw her pull Lisa's face down to mine for a kiss. She wanted Lisa to have a taste of herself. I obliging kissed my loving sister, and was surprised by the hunger with which she began to kiss me back. I began to thrust in earnest as we kissed, and loved the sounds Lisa was making.

I felt Geo's tongue on my balls, and groaned in delight at the sensation, but it was short lived as she worked her way up to Lisa. My sister broke the kiss, and turned to look at Geo. "It really hurts back there," she said, and I realized that Geo must have been licking her ass.

"Relax. I know how to treat you," Geo said, and pushed Lisa's face back to mine. I felt Lisa tense for a moment as we kissed, then relax. She sat still for a couple moments, and I noticed I could feel something moving inside her. It took me a moment to realize that Geo had at least one finger in Lisa's ass. After a couple seconds, Lisa began to lift her hips, and slam them back down on me. She began to moan in earnest, her tongue in my mouth fighting desperately, when she finally came, soaking my cock, and kissing me passionately.

I waited for her to calm down, and began to move my hips, only to have her roll off of me. "I'm sorry," she told me. "I can't take anymore. It felt so good! Thank you, Geo, for showing me that it COULD feel good. I guess I'm just too sensitive down there right now to keep going." She eyed Geo for a moment, then sat up, and planted a big kiss on her lips. "I will trust you to take care of him. You are welcome to use him till you get pregnant. Thank you again, for being so kind."

"Hey!" I protested. "Don't I get a say in this?" Both women just ignored me, as their kiss continued.

"Thank you. I will treat him properly, and please know that I can be there for you too, if you need." Geo said, as she threw her leg across my body, facing away from me. Lisa helped guide me into Geo, and all protests left my mind. While Geo wasn't the tightest of the women I had been with recently, she knew how to move her hips, and use her muscles to great effect. If I hadn't cum so much recently, I wouldn't have lasted more than a couple seconds, which I think was her goal. She almost seemed disappointed, when I didn't immediately give her what she'd come for.

I watched as Geo became more and more frustrated that she couldn't get me off. Remembering how she had behaved in her bathroom the other day, I could tell she was trying not to enjoy it, as if it was just a job to her.

Up until this point, I had held still, letting her do all the work. Finally she turned to me, slightly in anger. "What's wrong? Can't cum for someone that's not your sister?"

"Relax. I know how to treat you," I said, using her words against her, and thrust up with my hips at the same time. Her eyes rolled back slightly, and I swear a heard a slight moan. I thrust again, sharp and hard, and this time I know I heard it.

"I'm not here to enjoy myself. I'm just here to get pregnant," she tried to tell me, but it was ruined by another thrust, and moan. "I have someone--sigh--that I love, and I--ugh-- am only doing--ah-- this for us. Not--unh-- for--to--ah--me--oh!--umm..." She seemed to forget what she was saying as I picked up my rhythm, and then changed completely. "Yeah, right there! Shove that thick cock up my pussy! Oh, it is so big. I can feel it stretching me. Yes!" Geo began to pant and moan, and as I felt her get wetter around me I knew she was finally enjoying it.

Movement on the bed brought my attention to Lisa, and I watched, as she placed her head between our legs. "Oh, fuck yes! Lick my clit while I ride your brother's cock. Oh, Gawd it feels so good. No, don't stop. Please don't stop! I'm gonna CUMMMMM!" Geo slammed down hard on me, and I could feel her pussy absorbing my cock. I started to shoot my seed deep into her, moaning and half sitting up with the power of the orgasm. "Oh, I can feel it! I can feel it burning inside me! Oh, John, why can't you share this with me? It feels so good!" I don't know if Geo had a second orgasm, or just one really long one, but her muscles milked every last ounce of cum out of me.

Geo got up off me, and lay next to me, lifting her pelvis in the air. Lisa wrapped her soft lips around my cock, licking up the mixtures of cum that still soaked me. Surprisingly, it didn't take long, before I was hard again. Lisa smiled at me, and then turned to Geo. "Think you can handle another load?"

Geo grinned back. "Absolutely. More likely to take that way!" She grinned, and surprised me with a kiss.

"Just let me get him close for you," Lisa said, as she climbed on top. I had thought she was still too sore, but I guess she had recovered quicker than I'd thought.

Lisa easily slid onto me, and while she still felt like a too tight glove, it only took her a couple seconds before I was fully sheathed in her.

That's when Mom walked into the room.

"I thought I heard you in here." Mom didn't sound angry. In fact, her tone was more conversational, but Lisa jumped off me as quick as she could, attempting to cover herself.

"Mom!" My sister wailed. "I'm so sorry! I know it is wrong, but I love him!"

Mom looked to all of us for a moment, and then looked into my eyes for a long time. "Is this true, hunny? Does she love you?" I didn't know what game Mom was playing at, but only nodded. "And do you love her?" I nodded again. Mom then turned to Geo, "And do you love him too?"

Geo surprised me with her answer. "I love his cock, Diane, but I love my brother more. I'm just trying to get pregnant."

Mom nodded to herself. "You say you love his cock. Hmm. This cock?" Mom's hand reached out, and grabbed me around the base. I was still too hard for her hand to wrap completely around it. "This beautiful cock?" Mom's hand started to slide up and down my pole, using Lisa's juices as a lubricant. We all just stared as Mom continued talking. "This wonderful, thick, tasty cock?" Mom dropper her head to my lap, and began licking the head of my penis.

Lisa was the first to break from the spell. "You mean you're not mad?"

My cock made a loud popping sound as it left Mom's mouth. "Mad? No, sweety. I have been trying to figure out for awhile now, how to introduce you to your brother's wonderfully large cock. I am happy to find you here." Her eyes then focused on Geo. "I don't know how I feel about you wanting to get pregnant by my son, but he is a grown man, and can make his own decisions." Mom's head dropped back to my lap, and I groaned with pleasure as she really started to give me a blowjob.

Again, Lisa was the first to act. "Hey, I had that first." She forced her way between my legs, and started to suck on my testicles. I moaned loudly, and began thrusting my hips. This was absolutely a new experience, and between the skills of my mom, and the enthusiasm of my sister, I was in bliss. Looking at my arms, I chucked. A broken bliss, if you will.

Lisa helped Mom strip, and then had me scoot to the edge of the bed, so that my legs dangled over. Mom then climbed on top of me. I didn't realize just how wet she was, until she took my whole length in one go. Lisa stood behind her, between my legs, and was kissing her neck, while simultaneously rubbing her clit, and playing with her slightly larger breasts. The sight of my lovely little sister molesting Mom, while she rode my pole had me harder than I'd ever been in my life.

"This is something special between your family. Cherish them." Geo said in my ear. "I will be back for more, you can count on that, but for now, this should be just your family." I barely noticed as she got up, dressed, and left.

Mom started to cum, rocking her hips erratically atop me, and I saw that she and Lisa were lip-locked as she ground herself against me. I thrust my hips up, trying to get her orgasm to last as long as possible. Gasping for air, mom finally broke the kiss. "Okay, sweety, now it's your turn."

Mom turned around, and sat on my face as I felt her hold my rod till my sister was safely seated around it. Knowing what Mom liked, I began to eat her out in earnest, trying to return the same pleasure she had given me just a bit ago. I could feel Lisa grinding her hips against me as hard as she could, and loved the echoing sounds of both women as they writhed on top of me.

Mom came first, and I delighted in the taste of her cum as it soaked my face. Lisa came soon after. Having both women climax on top of me, nearly at the same time was enough to get me off, and I started shooting off into Lisa. The feeling of her pussy muscles squeezing and pulling at me as I came was fantastic, and my orgasm just seemed to go on and on.

Mom pulled Lisa off me, and dropped down, licking my cum as it came out of her daughter's pussy. I smiled, as I watched them get into a 69 position, and bring each other to another orgasm. By the time they reach their second mutual orgasm, I was ready to go again. There was just something about knowing that my wonderful little sister and my beautiful mother were sharing so much love, I wondered if I would ever go completely soft in the crotch again.

Looking at my options for where to put my boner, I decided that Lisa's pussy made the easiest target. I got on my knees, and approached, but Mom stopped me.

"No hunny. Not in there again tonight. We need to put her on birth control. I think we need to put it somewhere else." She winked at me, and then shoved two fingers in her mouth, coating them with saliva. Mom then reached around Lisa's torso, and began playing with her asshole. Seeing what she had in mind, I approached, and added my own saliva to the mixture. Being this close brought my dick close enough to Mom, that I felt her lips wrap around my head, while she fingered her daughter's ass.

"Be gentle, brother," Lisa told me, turning to look at me. "I will only ever let you back there, but PLEASE be gentle."

"I will, Lisa. I promise." I told her and meant it. I added more spit to Mom's fingers and she added a third, and finally a fourth. Lisa was writhing and mewling into Mom's pussy by this point, and I figured she was as ready as she would ever be.

I pulled out of Mom's warm wet mouth, and Mom spread Lisa's ass cheeks with one hand, and guided me in with the other. As soon as the tip was firmly pressed against my sister's little brown hole, Mom started sucking on her clit. This caused Lisa to jump, and her asshole to loosen enough, that the whole head popped in. I immediately stopped, waiting for some kind of reaction. Lisa mewled some more, and began to rotate her hips, simultaneously grinding against Mom's sucking mouth, and pulling me in slightly further. In this position, I could just make out the shape of a red handprint, that I knew had to belong to whatever douche bag had mistreated my sister. I vowed then and there to always treat my family better, and to always love them, no matter what.

Lisa unexpectedly shifted back, taking a large portion of my cock into her ass. We both moaned in satisfaction at the feeling, and I knew she was ready. I began to slide in and out, while Mom continued to suck on her clit. Lisa was moaning and panting into Mom's pussy, and I found out a second later doing more.

"That's right, sweety. Stick those fingers in Mommy's ass. Make your Mommy cum all over her gorgeous daughter!" Mom began to shudder under Lisa as a massive orgasm took her.

I picked up the pace in Lisa's ass, relishing the way it undulated against my cock, her tight anus a pleasurable ring, sliding back and forth.

Lisa turned back to look at me over her shoulder. "Does my brother like to fuck me in the ass?" She asked, and I was shocked to hear my sweet sister talk like this. I could only assume she had picked it up from Mom. "I like the feel of his thick cock as it slides in and out of me. My big brother can have any hole he wants, any time he wants it." Lisa started to move faster now, lifting her hips up, and then slamming them down, smacking her pussy against Mom's face. "Ugh, I love the way my wonderful mommy licks my pussy. You can both have me any time, any way... Just as long as you make me CUM!" With the final word, Lisa's ass clamped down on me, and I could see Mom sucking on her pussy hard as Lisa climaxed forcefully on both of us.

Lisa fell forward, and I slipped out of her. She lay there, giggling on top of Mom. "Happy... So happy..." she kept murmuring.

Mom got out from under Lisa, and then helped tuck her into bed. "I know that feeling," Mom whispered to me. "She will be asleep soon, blissfully exhausted." She looked down at my still stiff penis, and smiled. "Shall we go upstairs and finish?"

Mom gave me a quick peck, and then ran from the room. I followed as well as I could, but by the time I got to her room, she was already on the bed, three fingers buried in her pussy, and one nipple being rolled between the fingers of her other hand.

I got on the bed as quick as I could, but Mom stopped me. "We need to clean that, before you put it in me." She then grabbed some tissues I didn't realize she'd had time to grab, and slowly, lovingly, wiped all the juices from my cock.

When I was cleaned to her satisfaction, she lay back, and gestured me towards her. "Come here, lover. Mom needs your massive cock in her."

I was all too eager to comply. I decided to try something different, and fell forward onto my cast-stiff arms, over Mom. Pain shot through me, but it was soon eclipsed by the feeling of Mom's wonderful vagina, sucking me in. I started up a steady pace that Mom easily matched. I lowered my head as far as I could, and Mom lifted hers to meet my kiss. Our tongues played a smaller version of the game our groins were, and it wasn't long before Mom started cumming again, triggering my final orgasm for the night.

Mom's pussy clutched at my spewing cock as she writhed beneath me. I kept pumping for all I was worth, till I couldn't move anymore and my nut sack was completely empty. I had to have Mom's help to get back upright. I collapsed on the bed next to her, and wondered at my luck over this past week.

I had found my girlfriend cheating on me, wrecked my bike, been put in these miserable arm casts that made me almost useless on my own, been seduced by my own sister and mother, and even found out I had a half-sister AFTER I fucked and came in her, and so much more... If this past week wasn't fodder enough for daytime TV talk shows, I didn't know what was.

I heard the steady breathing of sleep next to me, and decided that slumber sounded like a great idea. Tomorrow was Sunday. Hopefully that meant a day of rest, but in this family, who knew?

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" My bed bounced as a voice demanded next to me. "I could really use some brotherly loving before I go to school!"

Moaning as I open my eyes, I look at Lisa grinning down at me, and wish I could just roll over and go back to sleep, but with my arms in their cast, on my back is the only position I can sleep. This is how it has been ever since that night our mom had caught us and Geo in bed together. Every morning she comes in to visit, before going to school, and while I can't complain about the attention, being kept up late at night by my mother doesn't make waking up early any fun.

"Hmpf! I'll bet even if you're not willing to, your little man is." Cold air pebbled my skin as Lisa pulled back the covers revealing my nakedness. I had stopped wearing clothes to bed some time ago; there just wasn't a point anymore. "Mmm, that looks good, and not so little. I think I'll just have a taste." Despite how tired I am, I can't stop a moan from escaping my lips, as I feel her warm, wet mouth encompass the head of my cock. I feel the corners of my mouth lift, as I can't hold back a smile, while Lisa swallows me deeper and deeper. My morning wood is soon throbbing down her throat, while her hands fondle my sack.

"Ahh, I can still taste Mom on you," she says as she pulls her head up. "I hope you have some left for me," her hand starts to pump me, using her own saliva for lubrication, and I hunch my hips against the wonderful feeling. "Judging from your reaction, I'd say you do!"

"Can't a man get a little rest around here?" I demanded, trying to act angry, but I think I failed miserably by the sparkle in Lisa's eyes.

"Ohh," Lisa put on her pouty face, "Does my big brother need some rest? I think you need breakfast. That should wake you up!" Lisa flipped her body around, and I noticed for the first time that she was completely nude. Her breasts pressed against my stomach, while she carefully guided her legs around my casts, and swallowed my member back down her throat.

Figuring I might as well get a meal of it, I lifted my head, bringing my lips to her nether-lips, lightly brushing, teasing her. Her hips slammed down, knocking my head against my pillow, and mashing my mouth against her already very wet slit. I felt, more than heard, her moan, all the way through my cock. Breakfast is served, I thought, driving my tongue into her as far as it could go. Knowing what my lovely sister liked, I started popping her clit between my lips, teeth, and tongue, until I was rewarded by a gush of her orgasmic fluids, and her body shuddering on top of me.

"I think that is enough of an appetizer, it's time for the main course!" Lisa spun around, only barely hitting my upraised arms in her hurry, but after weeks of recovering, it no longer hurt. Sitting on top of me, her auburn hair framing her slender face, I could see the fire burning in her eyes, and despite the lack of sleep, I knew it was reflected in my own. My cock butted against her pussy as she slowly slid down my body. As my head slipped past her tender folds, she dropped her face down, and our lips met only seconds before our tongues entwined.

A deep moan resounded from my bedroom walls, either from her or me, I don't know, as I felt the last few centimeters slip into her, and our pelvises met. Our kiss increased in activity, as we started up a rhythm together. Bodies molded together, I only wished I could wrap my arms around my lovely sister as I felt her start to cum, her inner muscles undulating around my hard cock. I increased the tempo of my hips, wanting to please her for as long as possible and smiled as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. This also thrust her chest out, and I gladly latched onto her hard left nipple. She suddenly felt like a vise around my tool, as another wave of pleasure cascaded through her body, and this time it was too much for me, as I emptied myself into her hungry canal.

"Thank you, Jason," Lisa whispered into my ear, and then gave me a small peck on the cheek, "I'll let you get some rest now." She rolled off of me, and then swallowed my shrinking cock into her mouth, licking off all of our juices, before pulling the covers back up under my casts. I think she might have said something more, but I was already falling back to sleep.

I decided to check my email when I woke up, and was surprised to see one from Jenny. I hadn't heard from her in some time, and decided to actually read this one. She went on to tell me that she understood why I did everything I had done to her, and that she had deserved the whole thing. She offered to pay for the lamp that she'd broken, and hoped that I could find it in my heart to just talk to her.

Wary of her manipulation, but also feeling bad for how I had treated her so poorly, I slowly typed back to her, wanting to know when she was available to meet.

The rest of the emails were the standard junk, until I found one from Faith, my half-sister. Apparently her mom and mine had already left on some trip together, and she was letting me know she would be by around nine this morning to help take care of me. I looked at the calendar, and was shocked to see that today was the day my mom, Diane, was going on her little trip with Sarah, Faith's mom and my mom's college friend. Now that I think about it, I seem to remember mom saying something last night about being gone by the time I got up.

I looked at the clock, and saw that I had about thirty minutes till she got here. Just as I was about to shut my computer down, a pop-up informing I had received new mail came up on my screen. Jenny had already replied that she was free all day, and sent me her new address. I forwarded it to my phone, and then shut down my computer.

It took me a couple minutes to work my hips into some basketball shorts, before I headed for the front room. As soon as I sat down, the doorbell rang, and I got myself back up with a huff, as I headed for the door. Who could that be? I wondered. It was still too early for Faith to come by, and for a moment I feared it was Geo from next door. Despite my best efforts, she still wasn't pregnant, and to be honest, I was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Did I really want to get a girl pregnant that didn't care for me?

It took me a second to get the door open, but I was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Faith's smoldering eyes, and big smile.

"Surprise!" She said to my obvious look of confusion. "I know I said nine, but I just couldn't wait, and realized that there really was no reason to come over as soon as I was ready, so here I am. I hope you don't mind."

"Why on Earth should I mind that a beauty like you wants to come see me?" I say with a smile as I step back to let her in. Instead, she hugs me tightly, kissing my cheek, and then pulling back with an unhappy look on her face. "I'm happy to see you, but you could do with a shower!"

I couldn't smell myself, but thinking back, I also couldn't remember if it had been one day or three since my last bath.

"Good thing you're here then to help me," I winked at her.

Her disgusted look turned into a wicked grin as she followed me back to the bathroom. She started up the shower, but I pointed out that I couldn't get my casts wet.

"But I was going to join you," she pouted.

"The tub is big enough for both of us," I pointed out. "That is, unless you don't want to get that close to your smelly half-brother," I teased.

She smiled again, as she started filling up the tub, removing her own clothes, and revealing her large breasts. I couldn't stop looking at them, at the way they sat on her chest, moving slightly as she breathed in and out. Her nipples were already hard, and standing out, demanding attention.

"Hello? Earth to Jason, are you there?" I shook myself to get out of the trance I was in, and could only smile sheepishly.

Faith pulled down my shorts, and I had to laugh as she became mesmerized by my stiff member only inches from her face. "Hello? Earth to Faith, are you there?" I threw her words back at her. She ginned up at me as she stood back up, letting her fingers lightly trail their way up from my balls to the tip of my penis.

"Better get in the tub, smelly brother, if you ever want to be clean."

"What if I like being... Dirty?" I couldn't help but ask, laughing.

"Dirty is fine," she told me, "and we can be all sorts of dirty, AFTER you are washed!"

Both of us laughed then, as my wonderful half-sister helped me sit in the tub, and then climbed in after me, her smooth legs going around my sides, and her feet resting between my thighs.

The water was warm, and with both of us in the tub, it filled up fast, coming up to just under my sternum. Grabbing the soap, Faith started to wash my back, careful not to get my casts wet, and even turned it into a massage. After weeks of having my arms in one position, this felt wonderful!

She followed that up with pressing her large tits against my back, while she reached around and washed and massaged my chest. Grabbing a washcloth, she got it nice and wet, and carefully washed my face, neck, and hands.

"Okay, stud. Time to get the lower half," she intoned, and helped me stand, facing away from her. I enjoyed the feeling of her soapy hands running up and down my legs, massaging my butt cheeks, and I even jumped a little when her hand slipped between my cheeks, and then slid under to cup my balls. She had me lift one foot, then the other, before finally having me turn around. By this point my cock was almost aching, it was so hard.

She couldn't miss it pointing to the ceiling as I turned, and I know I saw her lick her lips before soaping up her hands, and washing the fronts of my legs. She seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time washing my thighs, her eyes locked on my manhood, before finally bringer her hands up to it. Gripping me at the base, she twisted her hands around it, keeping up the pretense of washing me, but making me moan too.

"Does that feel good?" She asked, finally taking her eyes off my cock, and looking up at me. In her eyes danced a mischievous smile that I could only return as I nodded my head. "Good!" She stated, and started moving her hand up and down my shaft, continuing the twisting movement. This felt new and wonderful, and I had to lock my knees to keep them under me. She hadn't even reached the sensitive head yet, and I was already moaning like this. Despite how I was feeling earlier about too much sex, I was really enjoying this treatment.

I had to close my eyes when she finally reached the sensitive head, and stopped twisting her hand, only to apply pressure with her thumb to just under the bottom part of the rim. This was the most sensitive part of my penis, and I was glad my knees were locked, or else I would have collapsed right there.

Faith giggled, as she kept this up for a couple moments. "I'm getting close," I warned, and she stopped, returning her hand back to the base, and applying pressure to it to cut off any orgasm.

"Not yet! We still have to rinse you," she informed me, and I opened my eyes to look back down at her. She used the washcloth to squeeze water down my body, and even the feel of the runnels of water running from the cloth had somehow become sensual, with the talents of this sultry woman.

Finally I was fully rinsed off, and Faith stood, and to my disappointment, stepped out of the tub. She dried herself off first, then helped me from the tub, started draining it, and finally began to dry me off. She did it quickly, and for once, there was nothing sexual about it. I started to worry that I was going to end up with blue-balls, my only hope lying in the fact that she hadn't dressed yet.

She led me back to my room, where she plopped herself on the edge of my bed, pulled her legs to her chest, holding them there with one arm, and used her other hand to reach around and start vigorously rubbing her cunt. "Oh, I need you in me now, Jason! I'm so wet, and can't wait anymore! I hate doing it in showers, hope you don't mind."

How could I possibly mind, as I watched her slip her middle two fingers into her slick slit, frigging herself?

I stepped up to her, and she pulled her fingers out long enough to grasp me, and pull me into her. Thankfully my bed was at the right height that I didn't have to squat down, as I sank to the hilt in one stroke. She released her legs, and they gripped my sides, trying to pull me in deeper. I let her set the speed, and was soon plunging into her as hard as I could. I loved watching the way her tits bounced on her chest as I plumbed her deepest depths to the loud sounds of her pleasured screams. They were sliding along her chest, up and down, up and down. I became so drawn in by their movement that for a moment I forgot my arms were locked into their casts and tried to reach for them, only to have reality come crashing back in, as my arms didn't budge.

I groaned at the frustration of not being able to touch these large beauties, but contented myself with the knowledge that my casts would be off in a number of weeks. The doctors said I was more than halfway healed.

"Fuck me, with that huge cock! Oh, Gawd, it goes so deep. I love the way my brother feels in me! Yes, yes, YES!" Faiths legs locked against me, making me unable to move my hips, so I started making my little brain twitch inside her. Her eyes snapped open, and she sucked in her bottom lip, grinding her hips up and down against me, as her orgasm continued. The look in her eyes as they remained locked on mine was one filled with hunger and desire, as I continued to make my cock jump inside her. I fell forward, landing on my hands, and being supported by my casts. As I lowered my face to hers, she flung her arms around my neck, pulling me down a little further till our lips met, and she lustily sucked my tongue between her soft lips, treating it like a small phallus, bobbing back and forth on it.

I realized her legs had loosened up, and resumed pumping in and out of her. Faith's head dropped back down to the bed, but her arms remained around my neck. "Ung... Ahh... Holy shit, you're gonna make me cum again on that huge cock of yours!" I picked up my pace, as her screams picked up to a crescendo of ear splitting joy.

I couldn't hold back anymore, and with her legs locked behind me, there was no chance of pulling out as I started to shoot deep into her little cunny. I didn't think her screams could get any louder, but as this seemed to increase her orgasm, so too did the volume of her pleasure.

Faith rolled me onto my side, as I was too exhausted to move on my own, and I slid out of her.

"Phew," she mumbled next to me, "I need to come take care of my younger brother more often!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "The door is always open for family," I told her.

Faith cleaned me up, though not in the same way Lisa had, and we got dressed.

"Was there anything you wanted to do today?" She asked me, after she was done feeding me lunch. I had been surprised at just how quickly this day was flying by.

Remembering the email from Jenny, I debated on suggesting it, but figured I might as well get it over with, and it would probably go a lot better with Faith there, than my mom or Lisa.

"So this is the girl that broke your heart, and is the reason you're in these casts?" She asked when I was done explaining the situation to her. I just nodded. "I don't understand why you want to go see her? Are you a glutton for punishment?"

I debated for a few seconds on telling her the whole truth, and then when it occurred to me that what we were doing was even worse to most people than what I had done to Jenny, I explained everything; how I had tricked her into having anal sex with me, before kicking her out, and how I had treated her in general since then.

"Sounds like she deserved it, but if you really think you need to, I'd like to meet the woman that would risk losing a cock like yours."

We got into her car, and she drove me to the address from the email. "You've already met her, remember? You said you were the one that watched her clean her stuff out of my apartment."

"Oh yeah. She was that sexy redhead!" Faith replied. "Man, she had a temper on her. I remember thinking at the time that I wondered what..." Faith trailed off as she looked at me, and then continued driving, leaving me in the dark as to what she had wondered.

Faith knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by Jenny. Despite how we had left things, I had to admit she looked stunning, with her red hair lightly curled, and her makeup done up. She was wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt, and tight jeans, that both showed her figure off well.

By the look in her eyes, she hadn't been expecting Faith. "Oh! I didn't realize you'd be bringing anyone..."

"Kind of hard for him to drive himself, since his accident," Faith told her before I could say anything. I watched as Jenny's face turned beet red, and I wondered if she was thinking about the fact that the accident had only happened because I had caught her cheating on me.

Jenny turned to let us in, and we followed her down the entryway corridor. "So, are you Jason's new girlfriend?" Jenny asked, and while I could tell she was trying to sound only inquisitive, I still detected a note of jealousy in her voice. I decided I'd better answer before Faith could. No telling what she might say and I didn't know if the fact that Faith was my half-sister would get out.

"No. She has been helping me with things lately. Our mothers are old college friends."

Faith looked at me suspiciously for a moment, and I wondered what she was thinking, before the look turned wicked, and she mimed squeezing Jenny's ass, as she walked in front of us.

"Oh. That's nice," was Jenny's only comment to my information.

We walked into the family room, and I had to admit that Jenny's place looked rather nice. I wondered who she had to bone to get it, but shook the jealous thought from my head. I sat on the side of the couch as Jenny took the only chair in the room, and Faith sat uncomfortably close to me, despite there being plenty of room for her. This didn't go unnoticed by Jenny, as she glanced at where our thighs touched, and I saw her lips tighten. A sure sign she wasn't happy.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a couple moments, before me ex finally spoke up. "I had hoped to do this privately, but I guess there will have to be an audience. I wanted to apologize in person for what I did, and..." She trailed off, looking at my stiff arms in their casts. "And for what happened after," she finished in a rush, looking at her hands clasped in her lap.

"That's it?" Faith said, surprising us both. "You're sorry? You cheat on this man, he gets into a horrible accident, and is lucky to be alive, you try to trash his apartment afterwards, and all you can say is, you're sorry?"

"Faith!" I had been trying to get Faith to stop talking, but she only seemed to hear me as she finished speaking.

"Well?" She turned and asked me.

"I can handle this," I whispered to her, before turning back to Jenny. I saw tears dripping down from her cheeks, and felt bad, but decided not to comfort her right then. I still had my own apology to tender. "Jenny, I--" I cut off as her head lifted, and despite the tears, I could see pure determination in her eyes. The look seemed to pierce me to my marrow, and I could only sit there, stunned as she started to talk.

"Now I understand why you brought HER!" Jenny's hand flung out and pointed to Faith. I could hear the sadness in her voice, but underneath it was pure iron willed determination. "It wasn't bad enough that you humiliated me in your mother's house, but you brought HER here to do it to me again!"

"No, I--" I tried to talk, but she just bulled over me, not willing to listen.

"At first, when you agreed to see me, I was so happy. I thought that here was my chance to get back the one man that ever truly cared for me. That I might have a chance at happiness again. I was even determined to do WHATEVER it is you wanted me to, in order to get you back."

"Jen--"

"But then when you brought HER, I figured you were rubbing my nose in the fact that you had moved on!" Jenny's voice was heated, but somehow her eyes seemed to only grow sadder as she spoke. "You claim she isn't your girlfriend, but I see how close the two of you sit, and I see the way she looks at you." She finally paused for a second, but I couldn't possibly think of anything to say, and then the moment was passed. "At first I wondered why you would say you weren't together, when you obviously are, and then it dawned on me. You aren't here to rub my nose in it. You want to humiliate me more by forcing me to join in!" I opened my mouth to protest, but Faith's sudden grip on my thigh, and the look in Jenny's eyes clamped my mouth shut.

Jenny stood and walked over to us, standing in front of Faith, but her eyes never leaving mine. "If this is what it takes to earn your forgiveness, then so be it!" She leaned forward, her eyes staying locked on mine, as she brought her lips to Faith's. My half-sister's grip tightened for a moment as she closed her eyes, and opened her lips to my ex. Faith brought her other hand up to kiss Jenny in earnest, and I wondered just what had happened here? I had come to apologize to Jenny, and hear her own, and now I was watching her make out with the woman I had just had sex with not that long ago. And what was Faith playing at, I wondered.

Faith's hand travelled up my thigh to my crotch, and started to work into my waistband, pulling it down. At the same time, she pulled Jenny down into her lap, and I noticed that my ex was no longer looking at me, but really seemed to be enjoying the kiss. I moaned, as the hand in my pants gripped my rapidly hardening rod, and started sliding up and down it. My noises must have snapped Jenny back to the present, as her eyes opened wide, and she pulled herself out of Faith's lap.

She looked down at the hand that was gripping my now visible cock, and a triumphant smile crossed her face. "You see? I know you so well. We were meant to be together. I will do anything for you, just PLEASE don't leave me again."

I was starting to think she was too much drama for me right now, and opened my mouth to speak, but once again, Faith's grip on me tightened, and I only nodded my head. What had I gotten myself into?

Jenny's whole face lit up then, and I knew I was doomed. She dropped her head down to my lap, swallowing the bulbous head of my cock between her lips, as Faith continued to stroke me into the other woman's mouth. My half-sister leaned over, placing herself within my plastered arms, and started to kiss my neck, headed for my ear.

"Let me have this, and I promise you won't be disappointed," I heard her whisper, and I pulled back to look at her, surprised. She only smiled devilishly, before bringer her succulent lips back to my ear. "When she was in your apartment, all I could think about was how wild she would be in bed. Now I get to find out."

It shocked me to hear this from her, but it occurred to me that I still really didn't know my half-sister that well.

Jenny sucked hard and loudly on my member, recalling me to what she was doing for me, and I once again nodded, giving my answer to Faith. She released my cock, and brought both her hands to my face, pulling me in for a powerful kiss that left my head spinning, and my dick harder in my ex's mouth.

Faith broke the kiss, but only to trail more kisses down my body, until her face was next to Jenny's. Jenny didn't want to give up my cock, so Faith got behind her, and reached around the redhead to start undoing her pants. When Jenny moaned against my cock, I knew that Faith was using her talented fingers. Jenny did pull away from giving me a great blowjob long enough to let faith remove her shirt and bra, but like a starving woman, she latched right back onto it.

I moaned loudly enjoying the wonderful feeling of Jenny's lips and tongue lavishing my cock, and watched my now nude half-sister molest my ex-girlfriend. Faith sat on her haunches, arms wrapped tightly around Jenny, one hand on her tit, pinching the hard nipple, the other hand furiously rubbing the redhead's pussy. Jenny obviously enjoyed the attention, if her moans were any indication, and there was no doubt when she came. She released my cock, turned in Faith's arms, and kissed the brunette as hungrily as she had been sucking my pecker.

Faith pulled Jenny down as she lay back, and helped her get her pants the rest of the way off. I stood, and shimmied my hips to get my own loose shorts to drop to my ankles, before dropping to my knees, and lining my cock up to Jenny's pussy. Without looking back, Jenny helped guide me into her, moaning as I slid deeper and deeper.

Jenny's cunt seemed to be on fire as I slid in. I had never felt her so wet, or so demanding of my rod before, and she seemed to pull me in as much as I pushed. Faith's hands gripped both of Jenny's cheeks, and I got a great view of her bunghole. I wondered if I would be going in there again, but dashed the thought as greedy. I was already enjoying what was happening.

As I sank the last couple centimeters, I moaned, unable to hold it in.

"That's right," Jenny mewled, throwing her head back, "Sink that cock back where it belongs. Oh, I love how I can feel you in every inch of me. Yes, pound it in me. Make me cum on your huge cock. I love it!"

Jenny's inner muscles tightened forcefully, and I had to slow down, or I was going to cum quicker than I wanted to.

Faith rolled them both over, pulling Jenny off my cock, and then started kissing down the redhead's body, till her lips were locked on Jenny's freshly fucked pussy.

Seeing another rear in the air, I waddled over on my knees, till I could line my cum-soaked penis up with it. I had to lean forward a bit to get the right angle on my own, but I was soon buried in Faith as far as I could go. I looked up to Jenny, glad that Faith's screams were being muffled against my ex's sopping vagina. Jenny's eyes were locked on me, an expression of delightful bliss painted across her face, and a nipple being rolled in each hand.

"Do you like watching her eat my pussy while you fuck into her from behind?" Jenny asked me, to my surprise. I was still uncertain how things had turned out this way, but Faith had been right. I wasn't disappointed! "I know how much you like sex," she continued, "and I don't care how many women you screw, as long as I still get to be with you." Faith voraciously attacked the meal at her lips, and Jenny had to stop talking as her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment. "Ah, yes! I never knew how good another woman could eat my pussy! Suck it! Suck my clit! Make me cum on your fingers while he makes you cum on his huge cock!"

Jenny started to pull her tits away from her chest as she started her next orgasm, and I picked up my pace in Faith to try and get her off. It only took a few extra strokes, and I soon felt Faith's inner wetness increase as her screams grew loudly, no longer contained by Jenny's crotch.

Faith pulled off me as she climbed up Jenny's body, and the two women started to kiss, swapping Jenny's juices between them. I started to debate on what I should do next, when Jenny took the opportunity instead.

"Do I get to feel you in my ass again?" She almost pleaded. "After that last time, I have tried to repeat how good it felt, but nothing has compared to having you inside my ass."

"Do it!" Faith threw in her two cents. "I want to see you buried in her ass, Jason."

Well, what was a man to do? My cock was definitely slippery enough, and with Faith's added saliva, I soon found myself back in my ex-girlfriend's ass, while she lay on her back and her rear propped up with some pillows, and I on my knees. She felt just as tight as I remembered, though I did feel a little self conscious as Faith leaned over Jenny, and stared as where I was plugging away in her. Faith spread the redhead's labia with her pointer and ring finger, and used her birdy finger to lightly rub the other woman's clit. Jenny started to go wild, bucking her hips, and moaning incoherently as she came.

I was only a little surprised by this point, when Jenny pulled Faith's pussy to her lips, and started eating the brunette out.

"Ung, ooh, she is good!" Faith told me, before mashing her lips to mine. Faith's screams started to echo around my mouth, as our tongues wrestled one another.

The combined feelings of Jenny's tight sphincter gripping my penis, Faith's kisses and barely muffled screams, and the knowledge that my half-sister was playing with my ex-girlfriend's pussy was starting to overwhelm me, as I picked up my pace. The only reason I had lasted this long, was because of how many times I had already cum today.

The first string of my seed that splashed Jenny's colon set her off as well, as she started to buck against my rod, and Faith's fingers. Jenny must have been as good as Faith claimed, as she soon followed with an ear-shattering orgasm of her own.

I collapsed back against the couch, exhausted and warn out. The two women separated themselves, and crawled over to me, each planting a kiss on my cheeks, before kissing each other in front of me.

"So," Jenny said when the kiss ended, "can we be together again?"

I started to think of all the women in my life, and for the first time, realized just how overwhelming they all were. There was no way I was going to be able to keep up with all of them, but I really didn't know how to tell Jenny, after what had just happened. I didn't have the anger in me I did last time, and I could see that she really did want this, and wasn't just trying to manipulate me.

"Of course," Faith told her before I could formulate a response, "but only if I am part of the deal."

I groaned inwardly as Jenny happily kissed Faith again, and I looked at my casts, wishing they were off. My life had just become a lot more hectic.

* * *

Exhausted, I lay on my back, arms stiffly standing up into the air.

"Whew! You really know how to tire me out," my sister murmured next to me, and I turned to smile at her. Despite having just unloaded my seed into her, I couldn't help but admire her lithe naked body, as her chest heaved, and her auburn hair lay plastered to her head, full of sweat.

It was Sunday morning, and Lisa had wanted to get one last good screw in, before our mom returned from her little vacation with Sarah. Personally, I was dreading her return, not because I didn't love or miss my mother, but between Lisa, Faith, and now Jenny too, I was sexually worn out. Her return would only mean even more sex in my future, and even though I was still young and had a healthy sex drive, five women were becoming more then I could handle. And then there was Geo...

"I'd better jump in the shower, before we go pick them up," my sister turned and gave me a quick peck, before dropping her head to my lap, and cleaning me up with her mouth. For some reason she had started doing that, and I was the last person who was going to complain. Even though there was no chance of me getting hard anytime soon, it still felt great. When she was done, she helped pull a pair of shorts onto me, and then left to get herself cleaned up.

The doorbell rang, drawing me from my thoughts and relaxation. It took me a couple seconds to get the door open, but I couldn't help the grown that escaped me when I saw who'd come calling.

"Your mom should be back this afternoon, so I wanted to get another load from you this morning." Geo told me with a smile.

"Did I hear the doorbell ring?" Lisa asked, rubbing a towel against her wet hair, and wearing another towel around her waist. It was almost weird to see her covered in the towel, but it dawned on me that she must have put it on because someone was at the door.

There was no way I felt up to getting it on again, so soon after Lisa had just worn me out, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about Geo getting pregnant by me, rather than her own brother, John. It wasn't that I had a problem getting a girl pregnant, but that I didn't much like the idea of not being a part of that child's life.

"Oh, it's you," I heard Lisa say behind me, as she walked to the front door. "I suppose your here for more of my brother's sperm?" I noted the unhappy tone in Lisa's voice, as well as the resignation. She wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing either.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well get another load, before your mother gets back. John is at some conference this weekend, but he comes home tonight." Geo said as she stepped past me.

Part of me wondered how she hadn't become pregnant already. Was she only using it as an excuse to have sex with me, and taking contraceptives? I have already dumped my spunk into her numerous times, and despite her protestations, I knew she enjoyed it. Why then, was she not pregnant yet?

All at once I felt completely overwhelmed, and the word slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. "No."

"What?" Both Lisa and Geo chimed together.

"No," I repeated, lifting my gaze to look at Geo, certain about how I felt. "No more. If you want to get pregnant, you are going to have to either talk John into it, or find someone else. I'm done."

"But..." Geo trailed off, and if I hadn't felt bad for her, I would have laughed at the way her mouth hung open as she looked at me, not comprehending what I'd just told her. "But..."

"You heard him," Lisa said, coming up, and placing her hands on my cast covered shoulder as she gave me a soft peck on the cheek. "If you want to get pregnant that badly, go talk to your brother, and leave mine alone."

Geo closed her mouth as she stared hard at us, before turning around and slamming the door shut behind her. I hoped John would change his mind, for Geo's sake. Geo was a great girl, and there was no denying her sexual prowess, but I realized that I really needed to cut back on my women. Too many was just too many.

"Thank you, Jason," Lisa whispered into my ear. "I don't know what made you change your mind, but I think I know a way to reward you." Her hand deftly slid inside my waistband, and grasped my flaccid cock, trying to bring it back to life. Good as it felt, I couldn't be dishonest with her.

"I didn't do it for you," I told her, as kindly as I could. "I did it for me." Lisa's hand snapped out of my shorts quicker than I thought possible, as she walked in front of me, a curious expression on her face. "I'm worn out, and exhausted from too much sex," I told her. "I never thought a man could feel that way, but I need a little break." It was the wrong thing to say.

"A little break?" I could hear the heat in her voice, and I cringed. "I thought you did it because you loved me, but you only need a little break. I suppose that means from me too?"

"Wait, Lisa, no!" I tried to protest, but she spun and stormed down the hallway, her towel falling halfway to her room, and she let it fall to the floor. Even angry, her ass looked great as it slipped into her bedroom and a second door was slammed that morning.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to the towel, and using my foot, flipped it up, and caught it on my right cast. I knocked on her door, and could just make out her muffled crying on the other side. "Go away!" she screamed through the door, but I couldn't leave her like that.

I tried the door, and found it unlocked. Taking this as a good sign that she really didn't want me to leave her alone, I stepped into the room, greeted by the sight of my lovely sister, face down on her bed, still nude.

"I said, go away," she was muffled with her face in her hands, and I wished that I could wrap her in my arms and comfort her.

"Sure," I tried to sound calm but wasn't sure if I pulled it off. For some reason I was nervous, and couldn't figure out why. "But I wanted to talk to you first."

My sister turned to look at me, and I could see that her eyes were red from crying. "What is there to talk about? You don't want to have sex anymore. So fine, I won't force you to fuck your loving sister anymore!" Her accusing eyes bore into me, making my heart ache, despite the language she was using.

"Lisa, you have the wrong idea," I told her, and considered my words carefully, "I love you, and don't want to stop or lose what we have." I tried to pour all the love and caring I held for my little sister into my eyes, as I looked down at her. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but there is something that you should know." I paused, as I continued looking at my beautiful eighteen year old sister. "I have never had sex with you," her eyes grew confused, and I knew she was listening intently, "I have only ever made love to you. Please don't take that away from me."

I saw her heart melt as comprehension took root in her. "But you said you needed a break," she said, and all anger and pain were gone from her voice.

"I need a break from them: Geo, Faith, and Jenny." I knew it was a risk bringing up Jenny. Lisa hadn't been too happy about her being back in my life, but Faith had made it clear that I had done it solely for her. Over the last week, I had rarely seen my red-headed girlfriend, and Faith had told me that she was keeping the woman quite satisfied, but sometimes they both needed a real cock. My half-sister knew just where to get one.

"What about mom?" She asked, and again, I knew I had to be honest.

"Do you really think mom is going to leave me alone after being gone all week?" I shook my head, knowing the answer. My mother was just as horny as my sister was.

"Maybe she found herself a man, while she was away," Lisa said hopefully, and I knew I had been forgiven.

"Maybe," I conceded, and then smiled as Lisa sat up, and threw her arms around my neck, her naked breasts pressed against my chest.

"Did you really mean what you said about making love to me?" She asked, and in answer, I leaned my head down, kissing her tender lips softly. She met my kiss with a gentleness of her own, and for a moment we sat like that, her holding me tight, and our lips together as one.

I felt fresh tears touch my cheeks, and pulled back to look at my sister. "What's this now? Why are you crying?"

"You big oaf, it's because I love you too!" she informed me, then brought her mouth back to mine, and this time the kiss was stronger. I felt her tongue start to press against my teeth, and I opened up, greeting hers with mine.

I fell back onto the bed, and she followed me down, climbing on top as our kiss intensified. Despite all my thoughts of not being able to get it up earlier, it wasn't long before I was poking her slit through my shorts as she rocked her hips atop me.

Lisa suddenly pulled away, and looked at me confused. "Wait! You wanted a break. I am so sorry."

"Don't stop now!" I pleaded. "A break will be fine, but only after this time. I really need my sister right now."

She grinned at me, and lifted her hips for only a second, before planting herself directly on my bulge. She started to glide her hips up and down, and I could feel her heat through the thin cloth of my shorts. I moaned to let her know I was enjoying what she was doing.

She brought her right hand down, and slid it into my waistband, easily finding my cock, and lifted it slightly, to press harder against her crotch. She picked up her pace, and started twiddling her left nipple with her other hand, moaning and closing her eyes at her own pleasures.

I started hunching my hips in rhythm to her movements, really enjoying the look on her face. Suddenly Lisa dropped forward, mashing her lips to mine as she started to cum, soaking the front of my shorts. I kissed her lovingly, as her hand continued to stroke me within my shorts. Pulling her lips from mine, she put them next to my ear, whispering, "I really need you in me, Jason." I just nodded, and with one deft motion, she pulled the hem of my shorts down, lifted up, and impaled herself on my massive pole.

We both groaned loudly, as we became one, and I felt my head hit her deepest depths. Despite having been inside my sister not that long ago, she still felt tight, as her inner folds massaged me.

Our lips came together again, as she started to move her hips, and she placed one hand on my chest. She was extremely wet, and I couldn't help but wonder if some of it was my cum from earlier. I was glad that mom had put her on birth control. I didn't mind the thought of her getting pregnant, but I didn't want kids right away.

Suddenly I wondered if Faith was using any contraceptives. We had never talked about it, and yet I had emptied myself into her countless times.

Lisa pulled her lips from mine, flinging her auburn hair back in a long arc, as she started to cum again. I was just barely able to lift my head to her breast, and she grabbed the back of my head when she felt my lips brush her nipple, intensifying her orgasm. I continued to suck on her rubbery teat, moving my hips, thrusting as hard as I could, wanting her joy to last as long as possible. For what seemed like an hour, but was likely only a couple minutes, Lisa moaned and shuddered as her body was wracked with one powerful orgasm after another. I've never seen her orgasm so much, or this powerfully before, and could only think that our conversation before this might have something to do with it.

When her orgasms finally ended, she collapsed on top of me, pulling her wonderful breast from my mouth.

"I... Have... NEVER..." She tried to say, but was out of breath.

I leaned up to give her a quick peck. Then using my hips for momentum, tried to roll us over. I partially succeeded, in that she rolled onto her back, but it took me a couple more tries to prop myself onto my cast-stiffened arms, above her. By that time, my loving little sister was laughing at me.

"You think that's funny, huh?" I asked, as I positioned my penis at her opening. She just smiled and continued giggling. "How funny do you think THIS is?" I asked, thrusting into her, and smiling to myself, as her giggle turned to a moan, and her legs wrapped around me, trying to pull me in deeper.

I set a fast pace, knowing my arms couldn't handle this for very long, and wanting my own sweet explosion to happen. I admired how my sister's lovely breasts bounced on her chest with every thrust, and how her moans grew in volume every time I slid into her.

I picked up my pace, going as fast as I could, feeling the onset of my ejaculation begin, and felt her clamp down on me as she had an orgasm a split second before I loosed my second load of the day into her. I tried to continue moving my hips, but the feeling of pure bliss that washed over my body was too much.

When I was finally back in control of my own body, I rolled off my sweet sister, out of breath.

Lisa placed her head on my chest, running her hands up and down my abdomen. "I love you, Jason," I barely heard her whisper, before she started to kiss her way down my body, and started to lick out combined juices from my shrinking member. I was super sensitive, after such a powerful orgasm, but still enjoyed the attention she was giving me.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, noticing the time on the clock. "We're going to be late getting mom from the airport!"

By the time we arrived, Jenny and Faith were already there, and waiting in the baggage claim area. My half-sister and my girlfriend were holding hands, till they saw us, then they both came running up, and hugged us. Lisa acted stiffly as she received her hugs, and I wished that I was able to hug them back.

"Mom just called to say they were getting off the plane, and should be here in a couple minutes," Faith said, referring to her mother, Sarah, and not Lisa's and mine.

We spotted my mom first, her auburn hair easy to spot, as she came down the escalators, and then Sarah was right behind her. Another round of hugs ensued, and my mom looked curiously at Jenny, but didn't say anything.

The women loaded the bags, and once again, I felt useless with my busted arms, as we left in separate vehicles.

"Is Sarah and Faith coming over tonight?" Lisa asked.

"I doubt it," our mother told us. "I'm sure she wants to spend some time with her own family, after being gone for so long, and I know I just want to be with my own two children tonight." Mom was sitting in the front seat, next to Lisa who was driving, but she looked back to me, and winked as she said this. I truly hoped I was up for whatever she had planned, though I had some idea of what it might be.

When we arrived home, Lisa busied herself in the kitchen, making dinner, and informing mom that she was to stay out, and just relax.

"But that is all I did all week!" She complained. "Relax!"

We all laughed, but mom and I went and sat down on the couch. Lisa brought us both drinks, and I knew it was alcoholic on the first sip mom gave me.

"So..." Mom trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Want to tell me what Jenny was doing at the airport?"

"Um... Well, you see..." I tried to figure out what exactly to say, but none of it sounded right in my head, so I just blurted it out. "She and I are kind of back together, but it is more like Faith and Jenny are dating, and only come to me when they need more."

I cringed, waiting for mom to start berating me for a fool, but she didn't.

"I see..." I looked up at her as she took a sip of her drink. "You're quite the lucky man, to have six women constantly after what is between your legs."

To say I was shocked that she was taking it so lightly would be an understatement. Somehow I had expected her to take it more like Lisa, and be jealous.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," she said, as if reading my mind. "I'm not so old, or stuffy that I'm going to get jealous over it. You're a smart young man, and if you can handle it, then who am I to complain?"

I let out a pent up sigh that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. "Actually, it is only five now. I turned Geo away this morning."

"Hmm, poor girl. I wonder if I should have a talk with John about her?" She seemed to consider it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, it's not my place, and he can make his own decisions." She looked back to me, piercing me wither beautiful eyes. "But I am curious why you turned her down?"

After the argument with Lisa this morning, I thought hard on how to answer, but Lisa walked in then to refill our drinks, and took the chance away from me.

"We are wearing Jason out," my sister said. "He said he needs to cut back on how many women he has." Having said her piece and refilled our drinks, she promptly returned to the kitchen.

Mom fed me a sip of my drink, and I noticed that it was stronger this time. There was no doubt that Lisa wanted to get us drunk tonight.

Mom just continued to stare at me, and I didn't know what to say, and wished I knew what was going through her mind. Finally, after a couple minutes of silence, she spoke up. "Do you need a break from me too?"

"What? No!" I blurted, before I could think of anything else to say. "I just didn't think it was right for me to get Geo pregnant, and trying to satisfy so many at once was wearing me down. I truly hope John changes his mind, but it is for him to do it, not me."

"So you're saying you DO need a break." Her tone was even, but I could still sense a slight edge to it. Damn you Lisa! Why couldn't you let me explain it on my own?

"Not a break, and certainly not from you and Lisa. Just a little 'relaxation', is all." I knew I sounded peevish, and I felt my face turn red as mom started to laugh.

"Son, relax! I told you I thought you were smart, and knew what you could handle. All you've done is prove me right!" She leaned over, and gave me a peck to my burning cheeks. "But if you ever do need a break from me, I hope you will let me know."

"That'll never happen," I swore, and knew I meant it. Mom may be older than me, but as with Lisa, I've never had sex with her, only made love. There is no way I would willingly give that up.

We chatted amiably for the next while, Lisa coming in to refill our drinks, and by the time dinner was ready, I had a pretty good buzz going. Mom and Lisa took turns feeding me, and I noticed that Lisa was pushing the drinks pretty hard, until I told them I couldn't possibly fit anything else in my stomach.

I stood unsteadily from my chair, and wobbled my way back to the couch, only to be joined a little later by the two wonderful women I lived with.

"I rented a movie, I thought we could watch," Lisa told us, and Mom and I shared a look. Sure enough, it was just as raunchy as we had suspected it would be; some college romance movie, with a gratuitous amount of tits and ass.

In my slightly inebriated state, I found myself growing hard during the sex scenes, which didn't go unnoticed as it propped quite the tent in my shorts, and I had a woman on either side of me. I noticed both women squirming as well, and knew that I wasn't the only one being affected by the sex on the screen.

Mom was the first to speak as soon as the credits started. "Lisa, if you don't start sucking his cock, I will!" Her hand grabbed my aching cock, and started rubbing me through my shorts.

"I had him this morning, and you've been away for awhile," Lisa responded. "You go ahead, I can wait."

Before she was even done talking, mom had the hem of my shorts pulled down, and her lips were headed for my bulbous head. She kissed the single eye of my peter before hungrily moaning, and swallowing as much of me as she could in one go. I too moaned, as I felt my cock get compressed in the back of her throat.

Movement on my right brought my attention to Lisa, and I saw that she was getting undressed. As soon as her shirt and bra were off, she pressed her breast to my mouth. "Suck my tits, while mom sucks your cock," she demanded, and despite having been quite full a couple hours ago, I hungrily devoured her offering.

I moaned against my sister's teat as mom sucked me in deeper and deeper down her throat. My fingers and arms twitched within my casts, wanting nothing more than to touch these two wonderful women, but the casts defeated them.

Lisa moaned loudly, and between her cleavage I was able to see that mom had her hand in her daughter's pants. Mom pulled her head off of my member with a gasp for air, then quickly stood, and completely disrobed.

Lisa laid me back on the couch and removed her pants, before straddling my face, and I hungrily dove into her wet honey pot.

"Oh, I have missed my boyfriend's cock in me ever so much!" I heard mom say a split second before I felt her pussy start to swallow me inside her.

That same fire that I have noticed every time I have been with mom surrounded my throbbing cock, and I moaned into my sister's juicy cunt. Mom started to thrust her hips powerfully on top of me, and I could hear both women moaning to the pleasures I was giving them.

"Oh, Lisa! Your mouth feels so good on my tits, while your brother fills me with his cock. Holy shit, I have missed you two! Yes, rub my clit, darling. Make your mother cum all over Jason!" Mom's frantic thrusting stopped as she convulsed on and around my penetrating tool. If I hadn't already cum twice this morning, this would have likely gotten me off, but for some reason, I felt like I could keep going, so started bucking my hips, as I sucked hard on Lisa's clit.

My oral efforts were soon rewarded as Lisa's cum flowed around my lips and tongue.

"Mom, I think it is my turn," Lisa said as she lifted herself from my face. She had to help our weary mother off of me. Mom lay listlessly on the edge of the couch, still occasionally twitching from aftershocks of her orgasm. Lisa pulled me to my feet, saying only, "I want you to take me from behind," as she bent over the couch.

I stood behind my petite sister, enjoying how sexy her ass looked as she wiggled it impatiently at me. Stepping up to her, she reached back, and helped guide me in.

I easily slid all the way to her uterus, making her grunt as I hit bottom. I started up a steady rhythm, as I watched her start kissing her way up mom's legs, to their juncture.

As soon as Lisa's lips touched mom's nether lips, her eyes flew wide as she looked down at her daughter. "What? Oh, Lisa... That feels good, but I don't think I can handle much more right now," she complained, but Lisa didn't let up, and just kept licking and sucking. Soon mom's denials became moans of pleasure. "Yes! Oh, fuck, who taught you to eat pussy so well? Damn, that feels so good. Yes, right there, keep sucking my clit, and you're gonna make me CUUUUMMMMMMM!"

Seeing mom cum so hard, and Lisa being the one to do it was enough to start my own climax, as I started to empty myself into Lisa's sucking twat.

Lisa's legs gave way underneath her as she had her own climax, and some of my spunk ended up splattering her pale back, and I even got some in her auburn hair.

As soon as Lisa recovered, we noticed that mom was out cold. Lisa ran to get a blanket, and draped it over our mother, before turning to me and giving me a big kiss. Her hand went to my flaccid cock, but only for a moment. "Oops, looks like I forgot to clean you up!" She grinned, as she dropped to her knees, and started licking me clean. She really started to get into it this time, fondling my balls, as she sucked on my manhood, and to my surprise, I realized I was getting hard again.

"Good," she said, pulling away and looking up at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's been a few days since you were in my ass, and I can't wait to feel you in there again."

I could only roll my eyes as she laid me down, and drooled a lot of saliva over my cock, before straddling me.

My lovely, sweet, horny, insatiable sister slowly lowered herself, impaling her ass upon my lance. The feeling of her tight sphincter gliding down my saliva soaked cock made me moan, as centimeter after centimeter gently entered her colon.

Lisa's eyes were closed, and her lower lip was sucked into her mouth as she finally sank the remaining distance onto me. "Hmm, I can't decide which I like more, how wonderful you feel in my pussy, or how full you feel in my ass," she told me as she started rocking on top of me. She felt wonderful to me, and I couldn't argue with any of her holes; they all felt fantastic.

Lisa's hands roamed her body, tweaking her own nipples, and occasionally rubbing her clit. I knew she was getting close when she slipped two fingers into her vagina while I moved my hips in rhythm with her ass. "Oh, fuck, I'm so close! Fuck my ass, Jason. Make your sister cum on your thick cock. Oh..." Lisa fell forward, mashing her lips to mine as my pelvis grew wet with her cum, and my cock was tightly gripped in her rear.

"You two were going to let me sleep, while you continued?" I heard, but I don't think Lisa did, as she was still shaking on top of me. I opened one eye, and saw that mom was rubbing her tits together, the blanket thrown off her, as she watched her daughter cumming on her son's cock.

"You looked like you needed the rest," I said, and mom got a wicked gleam in her eyes as she stood up from the couch, and walked over to us.

"Well, maybe I want my son's cock in my ass too," she said, as she leaned down and kissed me. Lisa rolled off me, and I could hear her still panting next to me, as mom's tongue swirled around my mouth.

Mom broke off the kiss, and looked over to Lisa, whose eyes were still closed as she tried to catch her breath. "I think I owe you one," she told her daughter. Mom crawled over to Lisa, and started kissing her toes, working her way up my sister's calves, thighs, and finally to her pussy. Lisa just moaned at the touch, but barely moved beyond that.

I got up on my knees, and came up behind mom, thinking to put my prick in her slit, but she stopped me before I could. "I want you in my ass, son. Fill my ass with you cock."

Not one to argue with such a request, I dribbled some spit onto her sphincter, and then had her help guide me in.

Mom grunted against Lisa's wet hole as my head popped into her, and I was surprised to find the same fire and heat that came from her pussy could be felt through the walls of her colon as I gently slid into mom's ass.

Lisa finally started to come around to mom's ministrations, as her hands were in mom's hair, and she started moaning loudly.

"No, stop..." She moaned. "I can't... Take... Too much... Feels too good... Too sens...itive." Despite her words, she wasn't trying to pull mom's head away, but rather seemed to be pulling her in more. "Oh fuck!" She suddenly screamed. "Yes, don't stop! Right there, nibble on my clit. Oh, I'm cumming!"

Mom was bouncing her rear back against me, as I pounded into her, and she came a second after Lisa. Watching both women cum almost together, plus the fire in Mom's ass triggered my own. I unleashed a powerful load of semen, convulsing just as much as the two women were, in the throes of my orgasm.

Later that night as I tried to get to sleep, I imagined how great it would be when my casts finally came off, and I would finally be able to truly touch these wonderful women in my life.

* * *

Patience was never really a virtue of mine, but as I sat waiting, my legs fidgeting on the side of the bed, I thought I was going to go crazy.

A knock sounded at the door to the room, and all three of us jumped, as a man entered, a smile on his face, and a clipboard in his hands.

"Good news, Jason. Looks like your casts are coming off early." Doctor Brown said. His wispy long grey hair stuck out from his head, but he has been our family doctor for years.

Lisa and mom jumped up to hug me at the great news, then mom walked the doctor out, discussing something with him.

"Isn't that great?" I asked, but then noticed the look on Lisa's face. For some reason she seemed sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, but I could tell she was lying, "I'm glad for you. Now you can go back to your life, and you won't need us taking care of you all the time."

I almost had to laugh. Is that what was bothering her? That I would move back to my old life, and leave her behind?

"Lisa, look at me," when she had done as I asked, I spoke to her in a tone that left no doubt to my sincerity. "When I first got into that accident, I couldn't imagine a worse way to live, than to be at the mercy of everyone around me for every little thing." I could see tears forming in her eyes, and wished the casts were off now, so that I could enfold her into my arms, but I continued on, regardless. "But then you showed me that it wasn't all bad. That there was some good to being stuck at home and under yours and mom's loving care. Before the accident, I loved you as a sister. Now I love you as a woman grown. Yes, I will probably move back to my apartment, but that doesn't mean I am going to neglect you, or even forget about you." As I spoke, I'd watched the hope blossom in her eyes, dampened only a bit at the mention of moving back into my apartment, which Sarah had thankfully been holding for me. When I finished, Lisa's arms were tightly around my waist, and her head on my shoulder.

"Well," Mom said, re-entering the room, "That's some good news, at least." From her tone, I could tell she was sad too.

"Mom, I--" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"No, son. I heard what you said to Lisa, and I know the same goes for me."

The rest of the visit seemed a blur as my casts were cut from my arms, and for the first time in months, I could bend my elbows, and move my shoulders. My arms were whiter and skinnier than I remembered, but I couldn't hide my smile at the site of them. They had been hidden from me for far too long, but now they were back, and useable... If rather stiff.

Doc Brown gave me instructions on how to work my arms for the next few weeks, to return them back to normal, but the first exercise they got was hugging my wonderful sister and mother. Warmth seemed to infuse my whole body, as I held these wonderful women.

Mom let me drive home, and my palms were sweaty on the wheel, as I double and triple checked every intersection. There was no way I was getting into another accident. Mom and Lisa both got a chuckle out of my caution, until we pulled into the driveway, to find another woman waiting at the door.

She introduced herself as Carol, and asked if she could come in. Once we were all seated, she graced us with a warm smile, and I couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. She looked to be a little younger than mom, but something about the way she moved told me that she was pregnant. I could just make out a slight bulge to her belly.

"I'm so sorry to barge in on you like this, but there are a few things that I need to discuss with you. Let me start by saying how happy I am to see your casts off, Jason." Who was this woman that she knew about my casts? "I'm not sure if you noticed, but all of your medical expenses have been taken care of. Unfortunately your bike was completely totaled in your accident, but I am prepared to offer you a check in recompense, plus some to cover your... Shall we say, trauma?... Since everything has happened."

"I don't understand," mom piped in, "Do you represent the woman that nearly killed him?"

"Let's say that I represent a third party, which has an interest in what happened, but would like to put everything behind them. I am hoping this amount will be sufficient?" She showed us a figure scribbled on a notebook she was holding, and I thought my jaw was going to hit the floor.

"With that much, I could buy a new Harley Davidson every year for the next ten years, and still have money left over," I blurted the understatement before I could think better of it. It was likely more money than I would see in my lifetime.

"Hmm, yes," was Carol's only reply to my statement. "Of course we haven't forgotten about your caring family either." The way she said 'caring' made me wonder if she knew just how loving this family was, but when she showed us another figure, what she might or might not know flew from my head. The second figure wasn't as big as the first, but was still staggering. Mom and Lisa would be set for quite a few years, if they just lived off the interest that the second amount would get them. "I will take your silence as acceptance?"

Mom was the only one to spot the problem. "You seem to be throwing a lot of money around. What's the catch?"

Carol smiled warmly, as she met each of our eyes. "There is no catch, but there is a stipulation." Mom harrumphed, and I agreed. What was the difference? "You cannot seek any legal actions against the lady that hit you, nor even seek her out. This money is intended to make it as though your terrible accident never happened."

Never happened? The thought struck me as a bad thing. If that accident had never happened, would I now have the relationship that I did with mom, Lisa, Faith, or even Sarah? Jenny and I would still be broken up, and my life would be drastically different than how it was now. No, I didn't want it to be as if it had never happened.

I wondered briefly who the woman that hit me was, that they wanted the accident silenced so badly, but the money was too much to pass up.

"Where do we sign?" I asked.

Carol wrote out the checks, and then thanked us all for accepting the money. "I'm sure your family will be as happy as mine is," she told us with a wink as she left, making me wonder again, just what she might know.

"I think we need to celebrate," I said as soon as Carol pulled away. "My casts came off today, and now we're set for life!"

We all hugged again, and as before I relished how wonderful it felt to hold these two women in my arms.

"I agree," Lisa said, placing one hand on my crotch. "Why don't we start right now?"

Mom turned my face to hers, binging our lips together, as she kissed me tenderly. "Sounds like a great idea," she said when she broke the kiss for air. I could only laugh as I dropped my hands to both their behinds and gave a squeeze. My first feel of their rear ends was a delight, as I smiled to the giggles of both women.

As if on cue, they both dropped to their knees, taking my shorts down as well. Neither of them could miss the massive erection that sprang free. Mom grabbed the base of my member, as Lisa licked her lips before kissing the tip. I moaned loudly as Lisa swallowed my head between her soft lips, and mom leaned forward to lick my scrotum.

Lisa pulled away for a moment, and then brought her lips to the side of my length, while mom did the same on the opposite side, and they kissed each other, with my cock still between them. Remembering that my hands were free, I dropped them to the backs of their heads, running my hands through their auburn hair. My fingers seemed to tingle at the touch, and oddly enough, it turned me on even more. For so long I have wanted to touch them, and now I finally was.

Lisa started to kiss her way up my abdomen, surrendering completely my cock to mom. As she continued kissing her way upwards, she pulled my shirt up, till she lifted it over my head, and mashed her lips to mine. Her mouth opened as her tongue sought entrance into mine, and I opened my lips, not wanting to deny her anything.

"Are you going to take off my clothes, or do I still need to do that?" Lisa asked in a whisper, and then giggled as I hurriedly started fumbling with her pants. Even the simple act of pulling her pants down was a delight that I enjoyed. I hoped that never again would I be denied the full use of my hands and arms. Lisa's shirt nearly flew off of her in my haste, and despite being out of practice, her bra soon followed. I had Lisa step back a half step, as I slowly brought my hands to her melons. It almost seemed unreal, as I watched her skin pebble at my gentle touch, and her nipples harden between my fingers. "How do they feel?" My beautiful sister asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

In answer, I slid my hands to her back, pulling her towards me, as I bent and brought her left breast to my waiting mouth.

Mom stood up from the wonderful blowjob she'd been giving me, and I let my hand drift down to Lisa's shaved lips, feeling how wet she already was. I thought my fingers felt stiff and inept, but Lisa moaned letting me know she was enjoying my touch.

Two hands pulled me away from my sister's teat, and I turned to see that mom was now completely naked as well.

"These want some attention, too," she told me, hefting her breasts, and I brought my free hand to her one of them, squeezing gently. Mom's tits were softer than Lisa's, but from experience, I knew that they were also more sensitive. I slipped two fingers into Lisa, as I leaned forward, and used only my lips to stimulate and tease Mom's already stiff nipple. Mom's hands gripped the back of my head, pulling me tight to her breast, as she moaned, and I sucked as much of her soft flesh into my mouth as would fit.

I couldn't tell who, but one of them grabbed my cock, and starting sliding their hand up and down my length, using mom's saliva as lubricant. I let the hand that had been fondling mom's tit drop down, and slipped a couple fingers into her fiery crotch. I noted that it felt just as hot to my fingers, as it did to my member, when it was buried in her. I picked up the pace of my fingers, as I sucked hard on mom's nipple, and was soon rewarded with a handful of her cum. I am guessing that it had been mom with her hand on my cock, for as soon as the hand was removed, mom was pushing my hand out of her.

"Okay, hunny, I think I am ready for the real thing now," she told me, as she led Lisa and me back to her room.

I quickly jumped on the bed, and even the simple act of waving the two women over to me was enjoyable. Mom straddled my hips, and Lisa helped guide me into her fiery depth, before sitting forcefully on my face.

"Make me cum on your face, Jason, so that I can fit that beast in me next," Lisa demanded, and I went to work alternating between 'popping' her clit between my teeth and tongue, and shoving my tongue as deep into her as it would go.

I reached up between both women and grasped a different breast in each hand. By this point, mom had fully sunk herself onto me, and I could feel the heat of her insides surround my entire length.

"Oh, fuck! I love how deep you feel inside me, son. You feel your mother to bursting!"

"Mmm, he knows how to suck on my pussy too," Lisa moaned. "Ung, yeah... Keep going... Right... there... Oh, fuck, I'm cumming!"

My hands met as Lisa and mom leaned towards each other, and I can only assume they were kissing, while Lisa came in my mouth.

I dropped my hands from their chests, and placed my left-hand thumb against mom's clit, feeling her tighten up on my cock as I did so, and placed the other one on her hip, speeding up her rhythm.

Mom started panting, as I kept up the pressure and pace. Lisa crawled off of my face, and I admired the look of pure animalistic lust and pleasure that painted my sexy mother's face. Her eyes were scrunched up tight, her bottom lip suck between her teeth, and her chest was heaving with the exertion of our bodies.

"Oh, son, I'm gonna cum! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

I happily obliged, as I pulled her down to me, and latched onto her right tit, and pounded my hips up at her. Her whole body froze as her orgasm started, and I felt our crotches get even wetter, as mom cried out her ecstasy. I continued to thrust up into, delaying the end of her orgasm, but bringing my own ever closer.

"I'm getting close," I warned, and the next thing I knew Lisa was pulling mom off of me.

"No before I get that in me," she stated, pinching me almost painfully at the base of my penis.

I just nodded, as she grabbed my hands and sat me up. She sat carefully in my lap, facing me, and wrapping her legs around my torso, and her arms around my neck. I easily slid into her already sopping cunt, and even though I couldn't go as deep in this position, the intimacy of this closeness, more than made up for it. My arms pulled my younger sister tight to me, mashing her breasts against my chest, while her hips worked feverishly going back and forth, and even moving in circles against my own pelvis.

Her wonderful face, only centimeters away, was just too tempting, and she met me halfway in a passionate kiss that involved our entire bodies. I let my hands drop down to her ass and squeezed one cheek in each hand, knowing my culmination was imminent.

Liquid fire seemed to stream down from where our lips met in our fierce kiss, exploding in my chest, then again in my stomach, shooting down my penis, and finally firing off into my sister's waiting vagina.

"Oh, Gawd, yes! I can feel your cum in me! It feels so HOT! It's making me cum AGAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Lisa wailed as her already tight inner folds gripped my ejaculating tool like a vise.

I collapsed wearily back onto the bed, my head landing on mom's thigh, and Lisa landing on my chest. Mom's fingers started playing with my hair, while I tried to catch my breath. As soon as I felt my limp second brain slip out of Lisa, my wonderful little sister started to kiss her way down my chest, till she took my soaked penis in her mouth, and started to clean me up.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you know I can take care of that now, right?" I asked with a smile. Lisa just looked up at me, smiled around my cock, and sucked hard as she lifted her head. It left her mouth with a 'pop', and she looked at me in all seriousness, spoiled only slightly by the light in her eyes.

"You better not ever do it when I'm around! I love the taste of our combined juices." She then immediately went back to work.

Mom hung up the phone, and turned to look at Lisa and me. "They will be here around six," she said with a smile.

For the next couple hours I busied myself, enjoying my renewed ability to help out in the kitchen.

"I still don't know what to think about Jenny," Mom told me, while I was peeling potatoes.

I laughed lightly, wondering the same thing. "I don't know what to think either," I told her. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't now be where I am, and I really have no complaints about that!" It was only a small fib, but I had been able to keep up with all of the women in my life lately, and hopefully now that I had the use of my arms again, I would be able to 'hand'le things better as well. "It's really more as though Jenny and Faith are dating, and I am just their willing partner when they need me."

"Are you okay with that?" Mom asked me, and I wondered how I was supposed to answer that. Was I really okay with two gorgeous women wanting to use me for sex? Of course I was! But I didn't want mom to think that I thought less of what we had. When I didn't answer right away, mom continued, "I know we can't be in any type of an open relationship, so Jenny offers you some semblance of normalcy, but I guess I just worry about her breaking your heart again."

This time my laugh was louder. "Mom, can she honestly break what you and Lisa are holding?"

Mom's liquid eyes turned and stared into mine for a moment, before she flung her arms around me, hugging me tight, saying, "Oh, Jason, I love you so much!" She pulled away from me then, and looked into my eyes, sadness filling them. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, trepidation filling my voice. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I got a little worried about... Well... I decided to ask the doctors..." Mom seemed to crumple in on herself, and I pulled her to me in another hug, rubbing her back, until everything spilled out of her all at once. "I asked the doctors to run a couple extra tests on you, and they found out that you're sterile. You can't have any kids. Something in the accident screwed that up, they said."

Stunned, I just stood there, mom still in my arms, until she pulled away from me, to look up into my eyes. "I'm sterile?" I asked, wondering which tests the doctors had done to determine this. "No kids?" I didn't know whether to jump up and cry out in elation or break down crying. Instead I ended up laughing, remembering how hard Geo had been trying to get pregnant, and all to no avail. "I guess I'll just have to adopt," I told mom, who now had a worried expression on her lovely face.

"You're... You're okay with this?" She asked.

"I have to be. I don't really have a choice," I told her, meaning it.

The doorbell rang a little while later, and I went to answer, marveling at how much easier and quicker it was to open the door now.

"Hiya handsome!" Faith called as she stepped in, holding hands with Jenny. "Hope we're not late," she added with a wink.

"Oh, leave him alone for a few minutes," Sarah said right behind her. "Let the poor boy get some food in him, before you jump his bones!" Despite everything I now knew about my landlord, it still surprised me to hear this once prim and proper women speak like that. "Where's your mom?"

"I'm here, and you're just in time. Dinner is served."

We all sat at the table, my two sisters flanking me, mom on the other side of Lisa, Sarah sitting close to mom, and Jenny filled that last seat, between Sarah and Faith.

Dinner was a loud affair, as everyone exclaimed about our great luck with the new windfall and about me having my casts off. It was only slightly marred by my new knowledge that I was sterile. As I thought about it though, I realized that I really was okay with it. If I ever wanted kids, I could just adopt.

Throughout dinner, I felt a number of bare feet rub against my legs, and I knew I was in for a busy night. No sooner was dinner done, when Faith stood up, turned on some music, and claimed, "I want to dance!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me up, and into her, as her hips started to sway against me. Lisa stood up, and ran over to us, sandwiching me between my two sisters. Mom and Sarah both got up, laughing, and started to dance with each other, leaving Jenny sitting there with a slightly put-out expression. Thinking back on it, we never have discussed the incestuous relationships that went on around us, and I wondered what was going through her mind. I watched her for a second, knowing that she knew Faith was my half sister, but until now, I have never done anything with Jenny and Mom or Lisa.

Feeling bad for her, and wondering what she might do, I beckoned her over. As soon as she was within reach, I pulled her to me by the front of her shirt, and kissed her.

"Hey!" Lisa and Faith protested almost simultaneously, and I laughed as I released a stunned Jenny, and then kissed my sisters in turn.

As Faith's and my tongues wrestled, my arms around Jenny and Lisa, I wondered if life could get any sweeter. A hand digging into my waistband, groping for my lengthening penis gave me my answer. As soon as my pants puddled around my ankles, Jenny dropped down, and immediately engulfed my rod between her lips. My redheaded girlfriend's tongue languished around the rim of my head, eliciting a moan. She bobbed up and down my length, slowly taking me deeper and deeper down her throat.

I let my hands drop down to Lisa's dress covered rear, and Faith's denim draped derrière. "Mmm, I think I like you being able to use your hands again, Faith told me, breaking the kiss.

"He really knows how to use them, too," Lisa piped up, pulling my face back to hers for another kiss. While my tongue was engaged with my full-sister's, my half-sister dropped to her knees next to Jenny, and they started to swap my cock back and forth between them. Having a free hand, I decided to put it to good use. Sliding my digits up her inner thighs, Lisa spread her legs, giving me better access. Soon my fingers were lightly pressing against her panty-less crotch, and I had to smile at my sister's boldness. She was already pretty wet, as I slipped first, one, then two, and finally three fingers into her.

Lisa started to pant pretty heavily, as I picked up the pace with my hand, and I started to trail kisses down her slender neck, while my other hand travelled up her back to her zipper. I unhurriedly slid the zipper down to just over her small ass, and she shrugged it off her shoulders, allowing me to kiss my way down to her pert breasts. From the way she was breathing and reacting to my touches, I knew she was close, so I kept my fingers in her, letting the dress hang from my frantically thrusting arm.

My whole concentration had been on getting Lisa off, so I was a little surprised when Faith start screaming in the throes of her own orgasm, slightly muffled by my cock between her lips. A quick glance down showed me why. Faith's pants had been thrown to the side, and she was sitting on Jenny's hungry mouth. As my hand was simultaneously squeezed and soaked with Lisa's orgasm, and Faith still hungrily slurping and sucking on my cock, I started to shoot my wad down my half-sister's throat. She didn't miss a beat, as she continued to suck every drop out of me. I had to lock my knees under me, to keep myself standing upright, until the tidal waves of bliss finished washing over me.

As soon as I finished, Faith pulled her face away from my member, smiled up at me, showing me a mouth full of my spunk, and then moved down Jenny's body, till she could kiss the sexy redhead. As they started swapped my ejaculate between them, Lisa started pouting.

"Done so soon?" she said, looking down at my wilting phallus with disappointment, before smiling and shoving me back towards the couch. "I'll bet she didn't clean you well enough," she informed me, before dropping her head to my lap, and stopping me from going completely limp.

I looked around for Sarah and mom, and finally heard mom's moans coming from behind me. Turning to look over the couch, the wonderful sight of my sexy mother sitting nude on the edge of the table, Sarah's bleach blonde head between her thighs, gave a jolt of life back to my penis, and I felt it start coming back to life, with the help of my sister's talented technique. I continued to watch, until Sarah brought mom off to a great orgasm. By that point I was fully hard again, and Lisa was standing up, grinning as she straddled my thighs.

"Mom told me that all they did on their vacation was play with each other. They never even left their room." I smiled as Lisa's eyes rolled back in her head, and my second-head breached her lower folds. She was extremely wet, and it only took her a couple seconds to get my full length into her tight hole. "She also told me," Lisa continued, while she rocked her hips, "that the only regret they had, was not having this huge cock of yours there to fuck them silly." I leaned forward getting turned on by Lisa's talk, and suckled her left tit into my mouth. "Just like you're fucking your sister right now. Ung, that feels... Unh, I'm gonna..." I gripped Lisa's hips, and started thrusting her back and forth, while I lifted my hips up slightly. "CUM!" Lisa started to shudder, but I didn't relent on my own movements, until she finally relaxed. On weak legs, she tried to stand up, only to collapse next to me on the couch.

"I guess it is my turn," I heard Sarah's voice in my right ear. I turned to watch as my seductive landlord walked around the couch, looking down at Lisa still trying to catch her breath, and then laid down in front of me. "I want you on top. If you wear me out as much as you did her..." she left the rest unsaid, and I understood what she meant. If she became just as exhausted, she wouldn't have to try and move off of me.

I dropped down between her legs, and started to kiss my way up her thighs, to squeals of delight. As soon as I reached her juncture, I sucked hard on one lip, then the other, before shoving my tongue as far as it would go inside her. She tasted great, as her juices started to flow between my lips and down my chin. I started to 'pop' her clit. "Damn! I don't know which is better, your cock or your tongue," Sarah nearly screamed, then did start screaming as she came hard.

While she was still shaking from her orgasm, I quickly moved up her body, lining my cock up with her twat, and sank into her with one swift movement. This must have triggered another orgasm in her, as her loudness increased. Not wanting to go deaf, I covered her mouth with mine, and could taste my mother's sweet juices on her lips. I started to hunch my hips in earnest, driving into this sex-maddened woman with abandon, loving how hot her insides felt, as they gripped me with every pull, and welcomed me with every push.

I felt hands grab me under my shoulders, and pulled up to see Jenny behind me. No sooner had Sarah's screams been unleashed, than they were muffled again by Faith as she sat on her mother's face.

Jenny lowered her head next to mine, and whispered, "I don't know how I feel about all this incest, but if it means keeping you, and being with Faith too, then--" I cut her off as I pulled her face to mine, and kissed her thoroughly and deeply. I could hear Sarah's muffled screams, and Faith's not so muffled ones, as Sarah's hot cunny gripped me in the throes of another of her orgasms.

Jenny pulled back from the kiss, and I could see the fires of unbridled lust burning in her eyes, as she grinned wickedly and shoved me back. With a wet slurping, sucking noise I slipped out of Sarah, and Jenny energetically straddled me. Her tight pussy felt like a soothing glove, after Sarah's fiery heat, and I moaned loudly as I hit the deepest points inside her. She had to stop to get used to being filled so full so quickly. "Damn, I forget sometimes just how big you are. None of Faith's toys are as big as you," she informed me.

I only smiled, as I abruptly sat up, placed my hands on her back, and pulled her chest down to my waiting lips. My hands dropped down to her ass, and I started to pound up into her, as I sucked as hard as I could on her teat. Jenny's hand on the back of my head, tried to pull me tighter to her, and it only took a few seconds before she was coming on top of me. Back when it was just me and her, this would have normally gotten me off, but with all the sex I'd been getting lately, and having gotten off once already tonight, I knew I could keep going.

I let my head drop down to the carpet, but kept thrusting into my girlfriend. Looking around the room, I saw Sarah and Faith locked into a familial sixty-nine, and mom's face was buried in Lisa's recently fucked snatch. Lisa's head was shaking side to side as she came on mom's wonderful tongue. Mom's rear was only a couple feet away from me, so I shimmied my body around, till I could pull her wet pussy to my lips.

For the second time that night, I tasted her sweet wetness, this time, straight from the source. I felt Jenny's chin touch mine, and I knew she was licking mom's asshole. Despite myself, this turned me on immensely, and I soon found myself unloading into my redheaded girlfriend's cunt. This seemed to set her off as well, as she started to moan loudly above me.

I didn't slow down my thrusting, though, as soon as I was done, trying to stay hard. Unfortunately, Jenny rolled off of me. "No more," she moaned. "I can't take anymore right now."

Deciding quickly, I pulled my face away from mom's snatch, and knelt behind her, deftly slipping my slightly softened member into the whole I was born from. Whether it was the heat from her insides, the fact that I was surrounded by five naked and very beautiful women, or the fact that I was once again making love to my wonderful mother, my cock stopped deflating, and started getting harder.

"That's it, baby. Fuck your mother hard," mom said, turning to face me, as I picked up my pace. "Slide that huge dick of yours in and out of my pussy." I moved my feet under me, so that I could have greater movement, and started using long, powerful strokes, until mom buried her face back in Lisa's slit as she came. The fire inside mom's inner folds seemed to triple, as she gripped me, and soaked my member with her cream.

I realized that the only person I hadn't pleased yet was my half-sister, and I looked around, to see she was still locked in a sixty-nine with her mother.

Pulling out of mom, I walked around behind Faith. Seeing her brown little hole, I knew where I was going next. I leaned over, and dribbled a bit of spit down her crack, and smiled slightly as I watched her mom suck up what little dribbled down to her. Rubbing my head against her hole, Faith lifted her head from Sarah's twat, and looked back at me.

"So my brother's finally going to give me attention?" She asked, not angrily. I could see the desire in her eyes increase, as I slipped my head past her sphincter. She sucked in a big breath as I gently slid deeper into her, my path eased by all the slippery cum coating my cock, and a bit of saliva. "Ung, fuck my ass little brother. Make me cum on your cock, and my mom's lips. Fuck me!"

Sawing my hips back and forth, I really enjoyed the tight feeling of her bunghole gliding up and down the length of my pole. Faith shoved her face back into her mom's pussy, muffling the screams that were starting to escape her.

Mom stood up and walked over to me, planting a quick kiss to my lips, before stepping over Faith, and spreading her pussy in front of my face. Never one to pass up an opportunity, I started to 'pop' her clit between my teeth and tongue, making her legs shake every time I did it.

I felt hair brush my cheeks, followed soon after by a whisper. "You dick and mouth are occupied, but you have your hands." I couldn't help but smile, glad indeed that I could use my hands, as Lisa guided my right hand to her crotch.

"Hey," Jenny nearly shouted, "don't leave me out." And I soon had three fingers deep in her cunny, as well.

Faith's colon gripped my rod hard, as she started to cum, and I felt Sarah's tongue gliding against my balls as I pounded into her daughter. Realizing that I now had five women all right here, I looked up from mom's juicy pussy, to see her, Jenny, and Lisa in a three-way kiss, as each fondled another's breasts. Overwhelmed by everything, I dove back into mom's pussy, attacking her clit for all I was worth, as I unloaded into my half-sister's colon.

Jenny and Lisa both came right after, Lisa's legs actually gave out underneath her. I sucked hard on mom's clit as I came, and was soon rewarded by a mouthful of her cum.

I collapsed backwards, exhausted and completely satisfied, only to have five naked women all try to cuddle up next to me, and shower me with kisses.

Thinking back on it now, I still can't believe everything that led to this point in time. I stood nervously, wondering if I was making the right decision. I knew how I felt, looking at the women standing across from me. My beautiful mother, young looking despite her years. Lisa standing next to her, her glorious face framed by her auburn hair. Sarah was next, and I liked how her brown roots were showing at the base of her bleached hair, her eyes smiling, as she looked back at me. Faith, my half-sister stood on her mother's right, the last of the line, her large chest heaving, and I could see she was just as excitable as the rest of the women.

I still can't believe I am about to do this. The last year seems to have flown by so swiftly, and once again I start thinking about how it has come to this. From way back when I'd walked in on Jenny and Jones fucking in my apartment, and the accident that had left me nearly helpless afterwards. How mom had had to masturbate me, just so that I could pee. A smile crossed my face at the way Lisa had seduced me into taking away her virginity.

I still felt guilty sometimes when I thought about the revenge I'd given Jenny. Finding out that Sarah and mom had known each other in college. The night Sarah had brought her daughter over, and Faith and I had watched Mom and Sarah eat each other out, only for me to fuck Faith right after, not knowing she was my half-sister till afterwards. Geo and everything else that followed afterwards flowed through my mind, as I stood waiting.

Music starts, pulling me from my reverie, and I look down the aisle to see Jenny start a slow stately walk towards me. She looks absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, and I feel my mouth go dry at the sight of her.

The adoption agency won't let us adopt unless we are married. For obvious reasons, I can't marry Lisa, Faith, or mom, and Sarah told me she was too old, and it would look suspicious. Jenny had happily agreed, and in a short two months, I now found myself facing my future wife, and our four girlfriends, so that we can start adopting kids.

* * *


	52. Baith and Switch , Part-1

Chapter 01

Blue lights... A whirring sound... I feel a sharp pain in my arm... Head is throbbing... I can no longer feel my arm... Oh no, what have they done with my arm? A pink shadow bends over me. Eyes... Such big eyes...

Sweat sheets down my face as I sit upright in bed, terror filling my mind and thoughts, as my body reacts to the strange dream.

I can't feel my arm! Panicked, I quickly look at it, and a second later breathe a sigh of relief. It's still there, though apparently numb from having slept on it wrong.

Falling back on my pillow, I'm shocked at how cold the sweat soaked sheets feel on my back and head. Rolling it over to the dry side, I can't help but notice the time. There is only an hour until my alarm goes off. Groaning, I roll over, hoping to get a little more sleep, before I have to get up, and get ready for classes.

As my head is pounding, and my arm is stiff and tingling, I doubt I'm going to get anymore rest.

The strains of music from Doctor Who fill the room, followed right after by robotic voices screaming, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" Moaning like one of the Walking Dead, I reach for my alarm clock to switch it off, only to find the switch is already in the off spot, the noise ending just before I reached it.

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I reach for the glass of water I'd left on my nightstand before going to bed last night, and try to wake my sleeping mind. For some reason my body feels like I just finished a marathon, rather than had a restless night's sleep. I'm just glad the headache is gone, though my arm still seems a little stiff.

My door flies open, and I look up to see my roommate, Dennis, looking at me.

"Rise and shine, dork!" he calls, turning on my light. "I thought I told you to change that alarm sound. Your Doctor What is annoying in the morning."

"I'm a geek!" I told him for what felt like the hundredth time. "And it's Doctor Who, not What."

"More like Doctor Whatever." comes the snide rejoinder.

Shaking my head at my roommate's continued ignorance, I dress, and head from my room. Reaching for the light switch, it flips off a moment before my hand reaches it. Looking at it in confusion, my stomach rumbles, recalling me to breakfast.

"Have you been watching the news lately?" Dennis asks as I pour my cereal into a bowl. I just give him a look, in response. He knows I can't abide watching the news. "I just thought you might be interested in what's been happening, you being such a dork and all." Deciding it's best to keep my mouth shut, I pour my milk. "Seems there was some girl in India that started flying around town, like some sort of Superman or Superchic, and a guy in Japan suddenly started on fire, but didn't get burned."

"Parlor tricks," I mumble around a mouthful, and move my arm around, still trying to work out the stiffness. For a moment I consider mentioning that there are plenty of female comic book characters that can fly, but then remembering his level of ignorance, I continue chewing.

"I dunno... The news seemed pretty interested in it. There are videos of the flying girl on Youtube."

He continues to ramble on, but somehow I'm able to block him out, until I leave for class.

Cold air buffets me as I trudge through the snow to my first college course today. I could have driven, but I live close enough to campus, that I'd rather save the gas.

Something strikes my back, but I ignore it, figuring it's another snowball and quite accustomed to this childish behavior by now.

"What a nerd," Robbie Mortensen sneers a second later. I'd hoped to get away from the high school bully after graduating, but his father had somehow managed to get him into the same expensive college I'd received a scholarship to, and so I was still bullied by him. I almost turn around to correct him that I am a geek, and not a nerd, but my inner sense warns me in time that it would be a bad idea.

"Leave him alone, Robbie," Gina says almost on cue. She's Robbie's girlfriend, and has a huge heart. She is also one of the hottest girls on campus. Now, when I say hot, I don't mean Jewel Staite from Firefly hot, I'm talking Meagan Fox multiplied by Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow H.O.T.!

"Okay, I'll weave the wittle ol' nerd awone for you," Robbie replied in baby talk. Why does Gina put up with such an idiot, I wonder not for the first time. I hate to admit it, but I am a little jealous of Robbie, if only because he has such a beautiful woman at his side, and me... Well, I have only me.

Classes seem to drag on, and my mind keeps going fuzzy from lack of sleep, making it hard to concentrate on any of the professors.

Finally, in my last class, I can take it no loner, and can't keep my eyes open. Which is slightly odd, as Prof. Frankens's class is usually one of my favorites. Not because of the subject matter, math has always been an easy subject for me, but because of her. She stands just a little shorter than me, has beautiful big brown eyes that seem magnified by her large glasses. Her long dark brown hair is usually pulled back, and softly reflects the fluorescent lighting in the room. She has a small waist that usually gets overlooked because of her ample bosom. I am usually quite attentive in her class, but today, I struggle just to keep my eyes open, and on her, as she lectures us on a formula I'd easily mastered last night.

If only the lights were off, so I could put my head down, and rest without getting caught. For a moment, I dreamily imagine standing up and switching off the lights right by me, but they require a special key to switch.

I open my eyes as someone gasps, and notice that the room is dark, except where Prof. Frankens's computer screen is on, and a couple other students have their cell phones out, playing instead of paying attention.

"Who turned out the lights?" the professor demands, walking to her desk, she shuffles though a drawer. Apparently she finds what she's looking for, as she marches down the aisle until she's right next to me, slips the key into a notch, and lifts it, restoring the lights.

She glares down at me, as if I had been the one to turn off the lights. "Mr. Xavier, did you happen to see who turned off the lights?" I just shook my head, not having seen anyone do it, my own eyes having been closed at the time. She looks at me suspiciously for a moment and I can't tell if she thinks I'm guilty or trying to cover for someone else. Turning away, she walks back down to her desk, dropping her key back into the drawer.

My mind is racing now. HAD I somehow turned off the lights? I couldn't see how. But then I remember this morning with the alarm clock, and my bedroom light. Both had been off before I hit them. And the light in class had gone off when I had thought about it. It was all likely a coincidence, but I have to try. I picture the key in the switch, moving, turning the light off... And freeze, a grin splitting my face.

Prof. Frankens mutters to herself as she climbs the aisle, key in hand again, to turn the light back on. The class is loudly murmuring, but I ignore them as I consider what this means. Do I have super powers? Am I some kind of mutant? More importantly, what exactly is it that I can do? It has to be more than just turning off lights, because I'd done it to my alarm clock.

The lights came back on, startling me, and I remove the smile from my face a moment too late.

"Since you think this is so funny, Mr. Xavier, I want to see you in my office after class." My fellow students "ooh" like this was junior high, but I ignore them. Part of me is elated at my new discovery, but another is horrified that I am in trouble now. Looking around class, I see a number of students glancing at me furtively, unsure themselves if I'd really done the deed. None of the stares really bothers me, till I see Gina giving me a disappointed look.

The professor gets back in front of the class, and continues her lecture, watching me like a hawk. I want to experiment, but know better than to mess with the lights again. Maybe it is telekinesis, I wonder, and start trying to lift my pencil off my desk with only my mind.

Nothing happens.

I try moving it side to side, but again, it sits motionless. Maybe it only works on electronics, I wonder next. Looking around for someone with their cell phone out, I'm disappointed to see none. I don't dare pull my own out, with Prof. Frankens watching me so closely, and it seems the rest of the class feels the same way. The professor's computer screen is facing away from me, so I can't really judge with it.

The bell rings, and I stand up to go, forgetting about Prof. Frankens's office, till she calls me back to it.

Her office is small, but neatly organized, and I sit in a comfortable chair, facing her desk. She goes to one of her filing cabinets, and starts rifling through it, till she finds what she is after, and pulls out a manila folder.

"Nicholas Xavier," she intones, and I can tell from her voice that she's not very happy with me, "4.0 average, going to this university on a full ride scholarship." Her eyes lift from the folder, and seem to strike me to my core. "I have to confess, if you didn't do so well in my class, I likely wouldn't even know who you are. You don't seem the type to cause problems, so do you want to tell me what that was about out there?"

Her stare pieces me to the core, and I can feel my palms grow sweaty as the beautiful older woman waits for my answer.

"P-professor Frankens," I stammer, "I know I was smiling, but I thought it was kind of funny, just like the rest of the class. I don't have a key to the switch, so I don't know how it got turned off." But I do know, because I had done it. Done it somehow with my mind.

She starts talking again, but my mind is absorbed on what I might be able to do. I can see her laptop screen in here, and imagine it turning off. Again, nothing happens. Thinking hard, I try to figure out what is different. Every time it has worked, I was thinking about switching something off, not just it being off suddenly. Looking to the laptop again, I imagine moving a switch to turn it off, and have to stop myself from whooping as it suddenly powers down.

Wondering if I can only turn electronics off, I think about switching it back on, and I can almost feel the switch move in my mind, as it starts to power back up.

"Are you listening to me?" My professor's voice cuts through my thoughts, and I look up to meet her large brown eyes, unable to think of what she'd just said. I can see anger in her eyes, as I hesitate to speak, but a sudden thought crosses my mind. What if I can switch off her anger?

I quickly imagine her anger as a switch, with happiness on one end, anger the other, and try to move the switch. I feel the switch with my mind, as I push against it with my will, but it refuses to budge. I press harder, but still no movement. I almost give up, when her laptop finally boots up, and its startup sounds distract her, and the switch moves a little bit. Not enough to get rid of her anger, I suspect, but hopefully enough to blunt it.

Wondering if I had actually moved the emotional switch, or was simply able to sense it, I decide to try something else. Perhaps it's too much to hope to be able to change a mood so much, so quickly. While she is distracted with her laptop, I re-imagine the switch, but this time, instead of happiness, I think of no feeling, and try to move the switch. It budges slightly more, but still not enough. I can somehow sense the switch inside her.

Hmm... Inside her...

I look at my professor, at the way her suit hugs her nice curves, and another thought strikes me. Maybe I can't change an emotion quickly, but can I affect her physically? I decide to throw caution to the wind as she turns back to me, her anger only slightly blunted, due to my efforts, and flip another switch in her, almost sighing when I feel it move easily.

Prof. Frankens's eyes seem to grow larger, as what I had done seems to register to her, but otherwise she shows no reaction. She just continues to stare at me, and I know her crotch is getting wetter, or at least I hope it is, because I felt the switch move. I realize she is still waiting for my answer.

"I promise you, I didn't see anybody turn off the lights, and I am not certain how they turned off." I said, trying to think. It wasn't completely a lie, as I still didn't understand how this new power of mine worked.

She continues to stare at me, but I can still feel the anger switch slowly moving. I decide that emotionless is a poor place to move the switch to, and instead create a switch to horny, wondering just what I might be capable of doing to this mature and beautiful woman. I can immediately feel that the switch in her mind is easier to move, but still not moving fast.

Suddenly I realize that the switch making her pussy wet has turned back off on its own. Can I only use one switch at a time? I wonder, as I turn that one back on, and sense the 'horny' switch start moving again. No, I must be able to do more than one at a time, I figure, but how many? And why did the other switch turn off?

I easily create and flip another switch in her, making her nipples hard, and hold back my grin as she starts talking again. "You're a bright student, and I don't want to see you get into any trouble." I can feel her horny switch moving faster now, but I have to keep constant attention on the other two, or they turn themselves back off. "I will ignore what happened today, but I don't want it to happen again." She is fidgeting where she's standing. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The sudden question distracts me, and I lose my concentration, letting all three switches go. "Me? I..."

"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked" she says to me, giving herself a small shake, and sitting on the edge of her desk.

I immediately grab all three switches, but the moment is gone. "You may leave now, Mr. Xavier. Have a good night."

Cursing inwardly, I walk out of her office. I had almost had her, I think to myself, wondering where my switches might have taken me.

Outside the classroom, I see Gina and Robbie talking across the hallway. Deciding to have my revenge on Robbie for all those years of bullying, I start to switch Gina's anger on, throwing all my frustration behind the effort, and feel it moving slowly as they talk. Pretty soon I see Robbie get defensive, as Gina's anger rises. After only a couple minutes, Gina starts yelling, "I'm so sick of the way you act like you're some big tough guy around your friends, but then act all sweet and nice when we're alone!"

Robbie looks around, and sees me watching them. Apparently he decides to take his frustrations out on me, as he stomps over to where I stand.

"You got a problem, nerd?" He demands, and this time I let a smile split my face as I flip a switch in him, and feel it move with ease.

"No, but by your smell," I look down at his crotch, and see a satisfying wet spot growing, "it looks like you really needed to go to the bathroom."

"I—What the!" Turning beet red, Robbie turns away from me, trying to cover the evidence of his loose bladder, and sees Gina staring at him in wonder. "I'll get you for this, nerd!" He screams as he starts running down the hallway, leaving a small puddle behind.

"I'm a geek, dammit!" I yell after him, laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened," a voice says right behind me, and I turn to see Gina's hazel eyes looking into mine. "I've heard you say that before, that you're a geek," she said, and I could feel my mouth go dry. Even a few feet away, her proximity to me is having quite the effect. "What is the difference between a nerd and a geek?" Her anger switch is slowly turning back off, as she gets back in control of her emotions.

It takes me a couple of tries to get moisture back into my mouth before I'm able to answer her. "Geeks and nerds are both knowledgeable and fanatical about their interests, but geeks have social skills that nerds and dorks don't."

Gina laughed, and it sounded like music to me. "So what is the difference between dorks and nerds?"

"Dorks aren't as smart as geeks or nerds," I say, a little easier this time, her manner putting me at ease.

Gina places her hand on my shoulder, and it feels like lightning erupts from her touch. "Look, I'm sorry about the way he always treats you, he really isn't that bad of a guy, once you get to know him."

I can't help but think of all the years he has bullied me, and just can't see things from her point of view. "I don't think I will need to worry about him much longer," I say, instead of what I am thinking.

"So, if geeks are so smart, I'll bet you can help me out with Prof. Frankens's math class, right?" Gina smiles at me, but I feel a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. I had hoped that she was better than this, but it is the same old game: an attractive woman, appealing to my insecurities, to get me to do their work, promising closeness, but never delivering. It was a game I'd fallen for many times in the past, and likely would many times to come.

Or would I?

In the past, I didn't have my new-found abilities. This time, the game would be different, I decide.

"Sure," I pipe, trying to put on a gullible looking smile. "Why don't you come to my apartment tonight, and we can go over it?"

"Tonight?" Gina says hesitantly. "I have to work tonight, but if you want to come to my place around eight, I should be home." Disappointed that I won't have her in my own domain, I reason that my abilities should work just as well at her place, plus it will give me more time to experiment with my abilities before I go over.

She gives me her address, and we part ways.

The walk back to my apartment goes by in a blur. Along the way I turn on and off street lights, and even start a car as I walked by it. By the time I arrive home, I know that I can affect anything I can conceive of as a switch, but only within approximately fifty feet of me. Also, if I create a switch, it remains, so that I don't have to recreate it again later, and I can feel the switch if I am close enough to it.

I continue experimenting, as I plan for this evening. Looking at myself in the mirror, I notice my slightly pale complexion, and thin frame, and wonder... I imagine a switch inside me, to bulk me up and darken my skin a little, but when I go to flip it, nothing happens. I don't feel a switch move, and no changes occur to my body. Why doesn't it work, I ponder, and then I realize that I am trying to switch my reflection. Closing my eyes, I try again, forming the switch in my mind, but again, I'm met with failure. Did my abilities fail me? The lights in my room turning off and back on again disprove that. My only conclusion then is that I am unable to make switches within me.

My door opens, and Dennis walks through uninvited. "Hey dork, I have a girl coming over tonight, so I need you to make yourself scarce."

Frustration fills me, at the way he constantly calls me dork and my inability to affect myself, and I act before thinking. Forming an intimidation switch, I apply mental pressure to it, noting that it requires some effort to do so, and raise my voice as I talk to him. "I've told you, I'm a geek, not a dork. Get it right for once!"

"O-Okay. Sorry," Dennis says, his voice slightly quavering, and I feel guilty for manipulating him like this, but if he would only listen... "You're a geek, I-I get it." He looks at me a little queerly, and then seems to get his confidence back, as I feel the switch I created move back. "Anyway, think you can do something else tonight?"

For a moment I'm tempted to stay and screw things up for him, but the thought of Gina recalls me to my other plans. "Yeah, I've got plans with Gina tonight anyway." I try to reply offhandedly.

Dennis turns to go, then freezes. "Wait, Gina? Robbie Mortensen's Gina? So the rumor about you making him wet himself is true?" Dennis's intimidation switch moves a little on its own, and I can't help but smile. Despite that, I try to act innocent.

"I dunno about that," I hedge. "Gina said she needed help with Prof. Frankens's class, and I said I would."

"Does Robbie know?"

"Do I care?" I retort, surprised by my own confidence.

Dennis lets out a loud guffaw, before slapping me on the back. "You really are a geek, and not a dork," he says as he leaves my room, leaving me in confusion by exactly what he means, but glad he is finally calling me a geek.

The drive to Gina's house is a short one, and I note that I am still a couple minutes early. Doubt about whether she is really playing on my insecurities or not start to assail me, and I wonder if I am doing the right thing. I resolve to not use my ability, unless I find out otherwise. Walking up to her door, I go ahead and knock.

An older woman, probably in her early forties answers the door, and I immediately think I have the wrong place.

"Yes?" She asks, and the voice sounds slightly familiar.

"Um," I say uncertainly, "I'm here to see Gina?"

"Oh, you must be the tutor Gina told me about. Come in." I am able to see the similarities in this older woman and Gina, now that I look closer at her. They both have blond hair, and slim waists, as well as a few similar facial features. "I'm Gina's mom, Nancy. She just got back from work, and is changing. Why don't you wait in here, and I'll let her know you're here."

Despite myself, I can't help but admire Nancy's small rear as she ascends the stairs. For a moment I consider using my abilities on her, but decide I can always do that later. Tonight I need to be focused on Gina.

"She'll be ready in a few more minutes; can I get you anything to drink?" Suddenly it dawns on me that if Nancy is home, it will make it difficult to do what I want with Gina. I create a few switches in her mind, without moving them, and hope she doesn't travel outside of fifty feet from me. I'm not sure if the switch has to be within eyesight or not, but I guess I'll find out. I hadn't planned on Gina still living with her parents. This only confirms that Gina is only using me. Why else make sure to have this tutoring session where her mother is around?

I realize that Nancy is still waiting for me to answer. "Whatever you have will be fine," I state, moving a switch in her that makes her accept me. It is only a small switch, and barely moves, as it is already mostly flipped on its own. She returns a moment later with some Sprite and a smile. I notice she has the same Hazel eyes as Gina. She really is attractive for her age, I decide.

I can feel a headache start behind my eyes, and I wonder if the switches are taking a toll on me.

"Sorry to make you wait," I hear Gina's soft voice at the stairs, pulling me from my thoughts, and turn to look at her. Her hair is still wet from getting out of the shower, but she seems to have redone her makeup, and her clothes are tight fitting, without being too revealing. She has a sweet innocent looking smile that I have seen many times before. My doubts about her intentions lessen even more, and I start making switches in her immediately.

"You two behave yourselves, now," Nancy sings as I walk up the stairs, and can feel my face turn red.

"Mom!" Gina protests, before turning to me and whispering, "Sorry about that. She thinks I invited you over for more than just tutoring."

"It's okay," I tell her, flipping a switch as I speak, and turning it back off when I stop. "I know how parents can be." Inwardly I smile, knowing that her crotch grows wet every time I speak.

"She's been kinda funny since dad left," Gina tells me as she opens her bedroom door, and waves me in. "But you don't want to hear about that."

Oh, but I do, I think. If Nancy is single, I could possibly have some fun with her, but I shake the thought off. Tonight is about working with Gina. I notice that she leaves her door open, before she sits at her desk, and brings up her computer screen.

"So what did you want to go over tonight?" I ask, flipping, and un-flipping the switch as I speak. I notice that physical reactions to my switches are a lot easier than emotional ones.

"The chapter we went over last week has me confused, and I still haven't turned in our assignment from then either." She pauses to look at me for a moment before continuing, "I have a favor to ask."

Here it comes, I think. She's going to ask me to do the work for her. I'm actually a little surprised. Usually they take a little longer before asking, preferring to flirt a little more first. I just nod, expecting the inevitable.

"Do you mind not telling Robbie about this? He tends to get a little jealous, and I'd rather he not know you were over here."

For a second I'm stunned, but I recover quickly. That wasn't what I'd expected her to ask. "Sure. Odd about what happened to him today," I say, wanting to speak as much as possible. I notice her cheeks flush slightly every time I talk, and checking her 'horny' switch, I notice that it has moved a little on its own.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's feeling alright." Her 'horny' switch drops a little, and I kick myself mentally for bringing him up. "I tried calling him, but he won't return my calls."

"I'm sure a big guy like Robbie can take care of himself," I reassure her, and then immediately go into the lesson, wanting to change the subject. The more I talk, the wetter I know she is getting, and eventually I notice that her 'hard nipple' switch is stuck to on, and her 'horny' switch steadily moves as well. I lean over her shoulder, as I point out a small correction to her work, and notice her fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh, I'll never get this!" She groans in frustration after about twenty minutes. "It's just too hard." She looks at me for a second, and I don't have to read her mind to know what is coming next. "I just can't seem to concentrate tonight, and this was due last week." She acts like she is hesitating, and then continues, "I hate to ask this, but do you think you could do it for me? I promise to make it up to you..." She trails off as she gives me a shy smile.

She. Is. Good! For a moment I'd almost forgotten, but her words bring it all back to me. I decide to play along though, just to see how far she is willing to go. "Make it up to me?" I press hard on her 'horny' switch, feeling it move gradually under my pressure. "How?"

Sitting in her chair, she puts her hands on her knees, arms stiff, and somehow manages to shrug and squeeze her ample bosom together at the same time, giving me a great shot of her cleavage. Despite myself, I feel my dick harden even more than it already was from all my previous thoughts about tonight. "I dunno... Did you know my mom actually said you were cute?"

Did she now...? I wonder. Appealing to my ego, and flaunting her body; Gina really is good at this game. "If I do your work for you, how will you learn?" I ask, trying to act innocent, but glancing at her cleavage at the same time. I know it is expected of me, and it truly is no hardship.

Gina brings her right hand up to her chest, and lightly runs her fingers across her own cleavage as she speaks, sounding thoughtful. I can easily make out her hardened nipples though her shirt and bra. "You'll continue to tutor me, of course."

And you'll continue to want me to do the work for you, of course, I think but don't say. I notice her left hand is now lightly rubbing her thighs. "I wouldn't ask, but with work, and everything else, I just don't think I will have the time to complete it, and it's already late. I promise it will only be this once. I can't afford to fail any classes, and you're so smart..." I'm still leaning over her, and our faces are pretty close. I lick my lips, and mash hard on her 'horny' switch. The switch violently moves, and for a moment I think I broke the switch, wondering if that was even possible, until Gina moans softly, and mashes her lips to mine.

For a second I'm caught off guard, as her tongue frantically beats against my lips, and in a daze I open up to it. Our tongues swirl around each other, and I realize she is shaking. I must have made her orgasm! The comprehension strikes me, and now I am rock hard in my own pants: pants that I feel hands at, fumbling with my belt. I help her, undoing my zipper without breaking the kiss.

Her slender fingers reach in, and draw out my stiff member, and suddenly her face pulls away, leaving my lips feeling barren and naked.

"What the..." Gina gasps, as she looks at me. Her eyes dart from my penis, up to my face and back again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--" I quickly find her 'guilt' switch, and start to fight it back to the off position. "I have a boyfriend... I shouldn't..." I continue to manipulate her switches, holding her 'horny' switch on, working hard on keeping 'guilt' down, and pretty soon her eyes are locked solely on my crotch. "I've never seen one so big," she murmurs, licking her lips. I feel her 'guilt' switch try to move, but I hold it firm. "Robbie's is so much smaller, I... I... It's wrong, but oh so big..." 'Guilt' is nearly completely off, and I watch as her hands start to rise to my crotch again. "So big..." she repeats dazedly, as her fingers grip my manhood. Her hands aren't able to make it all the way around the base, and I moan as her fingers grip me tighter.

My slight headache increases, but I ignore it, concentrating on the pleasure of having a beautiful woman handling me.

Her eyes dart up to mine for only a moment, before she leans forward, and is barely able to stretch her lips around the bulbous head. Using her grasp on me, she pulls me to her, and I am more than willing to do so, taking a couple of half steps, till I am standing between her legs as she sits in her chair. She starts to make sucking noises, as she tries to get more and more of me into her warm wet mouth. She looks so cute, with her eyes closed, and her lips locked around me, I moan earnestly. I can already feel myself getting close. Her tongue is doing delicious things to me.

"Gina? Is everything okay up there? I thought I heard a noise." Nancy's voice comes calling through the open doorway, and for a second I panic, as my hands grip the back of Gina's head, holding her still. I'm not sure if she heard though, lost in her own lusts as she is and she continues to suck and slurp on my cock.

I immediately start flipping some of the switches I'd created in Nancy earlier, noting that her 'concern' switch takes a little effort, but grudgingly moves nonetheless. I also make a quick 'concern' switch for Gina, and make sure it is set to off. "Everything is fine, Nancy," I call out the door, thankful that I don't have to see the switch, to move it, and tweaking her 'acceptance' switch at the same time. Imagining the door as a sideways switch, I gently move it closed.

"Okay. Just lemme know if you kids need anything." I sense Nancy's switches moving away until they are out of range, and sigh in relief.

The panic seems to have reset me, and I look back down at Gina, hungrily gobbling my schlong. I can make out her cleavage, and gently slip my right hand from the back of her head, down her neck, to her chest, between her firm breasts, and then around to her left nipple, under her bra. Gina moans as I start to play with the hard nub, making her blowjob that much greater. She is only able to get a couple inches between her lips, but the way she moves her tongue, around the rim of the head feels fantastic.

I pull my hand out from her shirt, and bend over, grabbing the sides of the garment, and start to tug it up. The sexy blonde pulls off me long enough to pull her shirt off, and then lunges back to my cock. Her lust and hunger drive me wild with my own, and this time I can't stop the impending orgasm.

"I'm getting close," I whisper, and she only nods, before going wild. Sucking harder, slurping noises rebound around the room, as my climax strikes me. I have to lock my knees, as string after string of jism shoots into Gina's all-devouring mouth. She suddenly stops sucking, but her moans increase, and it occurs to me that she is having another orgasm. I realize I am mentally mashing down hard on her horny switch, and let up, noting that she starts to recover from her climax as I do so.

She pulls her head away from my crotch, sucking every last drop out of me as she does so, and my slightly shrinking head makes a 'popping' noise as it exits her mouth. She grins up at me, while her hands glide up and down my saliva soaked prick, and I see her suck up a bit of my cum that somehow escaped her soft lips.

"I have never cum from giving head before," she says in awe. "Imagine what else this thing can do..." she tenderly squeezes my cock, and winks at me.

I'm not sure if it is my lessened libido after having just blown one helluva load down her throat or what, but somehow the words were out of my mouth before I could think better of them. "What about Robbie?"

Without missing a beat, or a stroke, she answers me with that beautiful smile still on her face. "Who cares? I'll deal with him later, but right now, I have something better than his tiny prick to deal with."

Before I know it, Gina stands up, and shoves me back to the bed. She undoes her pants, dropping them to the floor, and I quickly do the same, feeling my own libido start to rise again, as I spy the heart-shaped fuzz that tops her vagina. Reaching behind her back, she unsnaps her bra, finally freeing her two large mons to my hungry gaze. I have to admit that breasts are my biggest fetish; big, small, firm, or flabby, I love them all. Gina's are anything but flabby, and I already know just how firm they are. They stand out proudly from her chest as she walks over to me, crawling on the bed, and slipping my re-hardening penis back into her wet mouth.

Gina starts to move her body around, till she straddles my face. Her pussy is nearly dripping as I lightly bring the tip of my tongue to it, tasting her for the first time. As my tongue comes into contact with her crotch, she grunts, slamming her wet slit down against my mouth, and I feel her own mouth go down further on my rock hard rod. Shoving my tongue in as far as it can go, I am nearly drinking the juices that are flowing from her.

"My Gawd, I have never been this horny before in my life!" Gina exclaims, and it sounds like she is trying to catch her breath. "I can't wait to get this beast in me." Catching me unawares with her speed, Gina spins around, and soon has my cock at the entrance to her slippery hole. "Take it slow," she tells me, then ignores her own advice as she starts pressing back with her pelvis. After a couple seconds, I feel my head pop past her inner lips, and we both sigh with the connection. She is tight, and I doubt if she is going to be able to take my whole length into her.

I continue to hold still, while Gina firmly grinds her twat down the length of my pole. Every little centimeter seems like a small triumph, as her massaging muscles take me in deeper and deeper. Her delightful breasts are dangling above me, and I lift my head to taste them for the first time. Her right nipple is already hard, as I suck it between my lips, and nibble lightly on it. I must have surprised her with this action, as she suddenly gasps, and I feel myself slide into her a little further. She freezes on top of me, and I can feel her pussy quivering around my cock, lubricating it in even more of her juices as she has another small orgasm. If I hadn't already gotten off once, I likely would be shooting down that tight, dark canal right now.

When she finally stops shuddering, she looks between us, and gasps. "Holy shit! How big are you? I've never had one this deep before and there is still half of you out of me! I almost feel like you're splitting me in two."

In answer, I grip an ass cheek in each hand, suck hard on her nipple, and lift my hips slightly, going a bit deeper. Gina grunts with my motion, gripping the back of my head, and pulling me tighter to her breast. She pulls up a little bit, and then slams back down, barely taking any more of me inside her.

I hear the door open, and check to see that I can feel Nancy's switches just outside it. I throw all my weight against Nancy's and Gina's 'concern' switch, making sure they are both fully set to off, and Nancy's 'acceptance' switch is fully on, as she enters the room.

"I thought I would make you two some snacks, while you were up here," the older woman says, standing next to us. Her voice almost seems flat, as she talks.

"Ung," Gina grunts, as she tries and fails again to take more of me into her grasping vagina, "Okay, thanks mom. We'll eat them in a minute."

"You two enjoy, now, and I'll leave you alone." I sense Nancy moving to the door.

"Oh, I am enjoying!" Gina nearly screams, slamming down hard. Her pussy is so tight, it feels like it is trying to strangle my cock, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to get the last few inches inside her. "Damnit! What does it take to get all of you inside me?" She demands.

"Practice," I tell her simply, though the truth is, none of the few girlfriends I've had have ever been able to take my full length. Hungrily, I reattach my mouth to her nipple.

Taking a tighter grip on her ass, I start to move under her with my own rhythm. Pulling out until only my tip is still within her, I drive back in, till my head hits her bottom.

Gina's fingers dig into the back of my scalp, as she starts yelling in the throes of her passion. "Oh, fuck me, you're HUGE! Harder, fuck me harder with that massive cock of yours! Oh, damn, I'm gonna cum aga--" Her hand pulls me away from her teat, as she presses her mouth to mine. The passion and fury of the kiss is enough to set me off again, and I barely pull her off me in time to shoot my second load between our bodies.

We continue to kiss for a few moments, wrapped up in the pleasure of our shared bliss, shaking and moaning, until Gina pulls away, breathing heavily.

"I've never cum that hard, before!" she exclaims, her cheeks flushed, and her chest still heaving. "But next time, cum inside me; I'm on the pill." She shakes her head, looking at me. "I can't believe a geek could DO that to me."

I can only nod my head and smile, exhaustion nearly overwhelming me, and my head throbbing.

Gina is the first to get up, and we start to clean up our mutual mess, thankful for the small sandwiches Nancy made, and left for us on Gina's desk. We'd worked up quite an appetite.

Gina's mom greets me with a warm smile, but a slightly puzzled look on her face as I leave. I wonder what she's thinking after walking in on her daughter and me screwing?

It isn't until I am driving back to my apartment that I start to wonder what Gina is going to tell Robbie. A small part of me feels bad for taking the jock's girlfriend, but the memories of all the times he has bullied me washes any lingering feelings of guilt away. I'm not worried about retribution from him either. Not any more, at least.

There is no sock on the door as I get to my apartment, and I sigh in relief. I'm completely worn out after today, and am looking forward to getting some sleep.

Ten minutes and two Tylenol later, I am crawling into bed, Batman PJ's on, the light off, and my alarm set to 'exterminate' my sleep in the morning.

A bright blue light causes me to sit up in bed in alarm. My heart is already pounding as I look around my room, and I can feel the beginnings of terror take hold of me as I see a figure standing by my window. It isn't human, I know. Not with its too long arms, willowy frame, over-large eyes set in a delicate seeming pink face.

"Are you the one?" The simple question from this creature fills me with more dread, than anything else in my life.

Chapter 02

Waking up with a start, heart thumping in my chest, and sweat dripping once again from my brow, I'm furiously looking around my room. Just a dream. It was just another nightmare, I keep telling myself. Images of strange pink creatures burning, dying horribly, and the sounds of terror filled screams still echoing around in my throbbing head.

Looking to the clock, I can't stop a groan. There's still an half-hour until my alarm is set to go off. The thought of trying to get more sleep and possibly continuing that dream are enough to get me out of bed.

I reach for the light switch with my mind, and as soon as I feel it, it flips on. Sharp, lancing pain drives into my mind. Spikes are slowly being pounded between my eyes, and I stop trying to move the switch. The pain lessens markedly, but the echo of it can still be felt, as I realize that I've fallen to the floor.

"Are you alright in there, man?" Dennis says a few moments later, entering through my door without knocking. "I heard you yell."

Getting up on my knees, I hold my head in my hands and answer back, "Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you."

As Dennis walks away, I wonder what's happened? I can still feel the switch with my mind, but I don't dare try and flip it again. The pain is still there between my eyes, though it's only a pale shadow of what it had been. Did I overuse my new ability yesterday, or have I somehow broken it?

Deciding that I need to rest my mind for a bit, I bring up my laptop. The latest episode of Big Bang Theory had downloaded last night, and it usually puts me in a much better mood. Some people may wonder how I can enjoy a show that makes fun of geeks and nerds, but Kaley Cuoco, AKA Penny, is hot, and I like seeing geeks get hot chicks.

Speaking of hot chicks, the memories from last night with Gina run through my mind, and despite my headache, I smile.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The sound of my alarm going off scares me all over again, which ruins the final scene of the episode I'd been watching, and turns my mood sour all over again. I quickly grab my Android phone, and turn it off. Considering the dreams I had last night, I decide that I really should follow Dennis's advice and change the alarm sound. I choose Aeris's Theme from Final Fantasy VII, as that has a more soothing tone, and hope that it will be nicer to wake up to.

I change out of my Batman pajamas, rubbing my eyes, and wishing I had slept better.

"Hey," Dennis says around a mouthful of cereal as I grump out of my room, "I've done some more checking online, and found even more people who claim to have special abilities."

I stop in my tracks as his words sink in, trying to recall if I'd told him what I can do now. Or rather, what I'd been able to do yesterday. Then, sighing in relief, I remember the conversation he'd had with me yesterday morning about the news reports he'd seen on T.V.

"Don't give me that look. I thought you were into this kind of weird stuff," the other man gets defensive, and I can feel the intimidation switch I'd made yesterday move up a little.

"What did you find now?" I ask, trying to act uninterested, but also feeling guilty for intimidating him unintentionally.

After the events of yesterday, he has my full attention.

"Some guy down in Brazil can make himself change colors like a chameleon. It almost makes him invisible." As he talks, bits of cereal spew from his mouth, but he just keeps talking excitedly. "Man, if I could do that, I'd hide out in the cheerleader's locker room. Can you imagine what goes on in there?"

I can only shake my head at his juvenile behavior, but wonder if what he is telling me is real. If I had received new abilities, it is completely likely that others might have too. The only thing I can't figure out is: what had the catalyst been?

"I forgot to ask you," my roommate states, finally swallowing his mouthful. "How did your date go with Gina?"

"It wasn't a date," I answer immediately. "It was a tutoring session." I can't hide my smile though, and know I'm busted.

"Tutoring... Right... Somehow I think she did more teaching than you did, from that smile of yours!" If only he knew!

I can feel the blood rushing to my face. "Let's just say, she may no longer be interested in Robbie." I remember that Dennis had had a date last night too, and I want to change the subject. "What about your date? How'd it go?"

"Did you see a sock on the door? No? Then you know how it went." Dennis suddenly turns sullen, and I wonder what had happened. Being a Jock, he normally has his pick of women. From the noises that have emanated from his room on past occasions, I know he gets plenty of action. That is a large part of why we'd instituted the 'sock on the doorknob': I have walked in on him on more than one occasion.

Knowing that I wasn't going to get any details, I eat my own cereal, shower, brush my teeth, and get out the door.

I'm greeted viciously by wind and snow as it pelts me in the face the second I step outside, and I rush to my car. Normally I prefer to walk to campus, but in bad weather like this, I'm glad I have my car. It takes me a few minutes to get it warmed up, and I have to keep my wipers going and defrost running just to see the mushy road; it's almost a whiteout, out there. The snow is coming down hard, and I find myself envying the guy from Japan that can start himself on fire. That is a feat that would be quite handy at the moment.

Slick as the roads are, I arrive on campus at the same time I usually do when I walk. By the time I make it to class, I'm covered in snow, and slightly out of breath from running. On the plus side, no one threw any snowballs at me, or called me any derogatory names. Everyone is too busy trying to get out of this storm.

On the bad side, despite running and the cold, I fall asleep halfway through my science class, and can't get my programs to compile in my programming class; all the switches I wrote into my code keep failing. The Irony of that doesn't escape me.

Lunch is a welcome break, but I can't get my mind off my failure with the switches. I'm lost in thought, when something strikes the back of my head. Thankfully, my headache has completely dissipated.

"Look what we have here," Robbie's voice booms above me, and I cringe, "a geek who thinks too highly of himself."

"Leave me alone, Robbie," I murmur, cradling my head in my hands. I can see the orange that struck me on the floor. Part of me is glad he is finally calling me a geek. The other part of me is shaking, with my new ability out of commission, I know I'm no match for the bigger man.

"Weave me awone, Wobbie," he mimics in baby talk, laughing. "Gina told me you tried to come on to her, and she had to kick you out. She's mine, understand? Leave her alone, or you will have to deal with me." Robbie's tone makes my head throb again, but his words make my blood boil. Gina claimed *I* had come onto HER? Sure, I had flipped some of her switches, but in the end, she had been the one to kiss me. I guess her guilt switch must have flipped back over after I'd left.

I stand up from my chair, turning to face the bigger man, and speak before I can think better of it. "Really, Robbie? I have a question for you: how bow-legged was she walking this morning?"

I can see that my strike hits home by the flash of red that blossoms across his cheeks. Quicker than I can think, he shoves me back, and I fall hard back into my chair. I know I don't stand a chance against him in a fight, but with my anger rising, I start to act before I can think better of it. I make a switch in him to make him weaker, and firmly start moving it, ignoring the growing pain behind my eyes.

Getting back to my feet, I look up at him, wishing I was the taller one. My fists are clenched at my side, as I glare at the bully.

"Look at the dweeb," someone says behind Robbie, and I realize he's brought one of his cronies along for my humiliation, "looks like he wants to fight you, Robbie. You'd better be careful, he looks angry." The mocking tone just adds fuel to my ire, and I push harder on Robbie's 'weak' switch, then remember that I had created another switch yesterday.

"Maybe if you were a big enough man to satisfy your girlfriend, she wouldn't have come to me." The words are out of my mouth before I can think better of them. What is coming over me? Am I letting this power go to my head? Knowing that power corrupts, I try to reign in my anger, before I go too far.

Again Robbie's hands push against me, but in his weakened state, he forces himself back and almost trips over Derek Peterson. Derek catches his leader, however, and helps him back to his feet. Robbie looks confused for a moment, then attempts to shove me again, bracing himself this time, but he barely has any strength left in his body.

"Leave me alone, Robbie, and never bother me again," I tell the bully, gleeful menace dripping from my voice. "I'd hate for you to have any more. . . accidents."

Robbie's arm cocks back, ready to strike, but his eyes grow large as I flip the remaining switch. In horror he looks down, to see a puddle forming at his feet.

"Come on, Robbie!" Derek cheers on the bigger man, not noticing the growing yellow stain around Robbie's feet. "Show this dweeb where he stands. . . Robbie?" It's too late. Robbie has turned and fled, an unmistakable dark stain still growing as he runs. "What the. . .?" Derek trails off, slowly turning back to face me.

"Better follow him, unless you want the same," I threaten, feeling full of myself.

"Freak," Derek yells, but turns tail, and follows the wet trail out the cafeteria doors.

It's not until I sit down, that I realize my switches are working again, though I can feel the pain building behind my eyes, forcing my anger to follow Robbie's example, and flees.

A second later, the pain strikes harder than ever before and everything goes black.

Soft talking brings me out of a dreamless sleep, and I try to gather in my thoughts and unfamiliar surroundings. Under me is a stiff mattress, with white sheets. A white curtain hangs from the ceiling, and everything seems to be white around me. I'm dead, I figure, and allow my head to drop back onto the pillow. I've overused my ability, and it's killed me. At least the headache is gone.

"Ah, I see you finally woke up," a soft feminine voice sounds close by, and I look up to see old Mrs. Polkins, her gray hair tucks neatly into a bun on the back of her head, and her large smock is hugging tightly to her slightly massive frame.

"Wh-What happened?" I ask, finding my throat dry. Not dead then, I realize with some relief. Mrs. Polkins looks *nothing like an angel.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Mrs. Polkins, the campus nurse, is a nice enough woman, I had heard, but this is the first time I've had to come here. The lights flicker as she speaks, and I wonder if the storm is still going strong outside.

Laying back down, I shake my head and shrug. She keeps an eye on me for another hour, before releasing me, telling me I should see a doctor when I get the chance.

Leaving her office, I note that my head truly no longer hurts, and remembering the look on Robbie's face as he ran away brings a smile to my face. Hopefully, I won't have to deal with him again.

Checking my watch, I see that I've already missed half of Prof. Frankens's class, and just decide to go home, to get ready for work tonight. Besides, I don't care to deal with Gina's betrayal right now.

The drive home takes nearly as long as the drive to school had this morning, the storm has gotten worse. I notice more than a couple cars have slid off the slick road, and the snow is piled high. I take my sweet time, and make it back to my apartment safely.

Walking into my room, I plop down on the bed, and brace myself, before trying to mentally turn off the light. The pain hits me almost immediately, but it's duller than it'd been this morning. Either I'm getting used to it, or it's not as bad. Better yet, the light turned off, and I'm still conscious.

The power flickers a few more times as I dress for work, and I wonder if the restaurant will still be open in this storm. Deciding that I'm better safe than sorry, I call my boss. He informs me in no uncertain terms that I was either to show up for work, or I can find a new job. Cursing him soundly, I trudge back through the snow to my car, then curse even louder as my car slides more than drives down the slick roads.

I'm ten minutes late, when I walk through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Thunders the deep voice of Bradley (don't call him Brad) Cooper, my boss. He is a big bull of a man, and runs this restaurant with an iron fist. He is also the owner's son. The lights in the restaurant shine of his shaved head, and I can see he is already in a foul mood.

Looking around, I can't understand what his rush is, with the storm blowing outside, the restaurant is mostly empty, but I'm not about to point that out to him.

Turning to point outside, I opened my mouth to explain, but he cuts me off.

"Don't blame the storm. You knew what it was like when you called, and should have left earlier to make up for it. Now get back to the kitchens, and get to work." Bradley doesn't even wait for a response before storming off to berate one of the bus boys for some imagined infraction.

All I can do is shake my head, as I nearly run back to the kitchens. For a moment I'm tempted to use my ability on him, but decide he isn't worth the headache.

For the next hour, I cook what few orders come my way, and otherwise keep to myself.

"We're out of juice up front," Shanna, a new waitress, calls back.

"It's in the fridge, but make sure you get one out of the freezer to thaw out and replace it," I tell her. I see the brunette take one of the concentrated juice jugs out of the fridge, and take it up front. A few minutes later, she returns and walks into the freezer, only to come out a second later, shivering and empty handed.

"I can't find it in there, and it's freezing!" She walks up to me, rubbing her arms, and asking, "Can you help me find it, Nick?"

Shanna is a new waitress, so it's understandable that she needs help. I follow her back to the freezer, and notice that she has a pretty nice frame. Her hips are a little wide, but her waist is small, and she has a rather nice walk. Normally, all the cooks see of the waitresses are their faces, and while she was cute enough, she was no Gina.

"It's freezing in here," Shanna repeats herself, her breath misting in the air.

I can't stop my retort, "That's why they call it a freezer."

She gives me a look, like I'm the idiot, but I brush it off. I notice her eyes are a light blue, and she has really long lashes.

I hear the door close behind us, electronically latching, and decide to quickly look for the juice before we both freeze.

"It's right here, next to the—" I cut off as the lights go out, and Shanna gives a small scream. Before I can act or think I feel her grab a hold of me, pinning my arm to my side and shivering from cold and fear. "Don't worry; the lights will come back on shortly. The power shouldn't stay off long. Let's see if we can find the door." It's a little hard groping for the door one handed, with her holding on tight to me, and somehow I become turned around.

"I hate the dark," she confides in me. I pat her back with my free hand in an effort to calm her, and she pulls me tighter to her body. I can't help but notice as her breasts press around my arm, and after a moment I realize her crotch is pressed to the back of my hand. All of a sudden, I my second brain comes awake, and a plan hatches in my mind, as I finally find the door.

"It's locked," I lie. "With the power out, we're locked in here till it comes back on." I can feel her shaking against my body, whether from fear or the cold I'm not sure. "The good news is that with the power out, it won't get any colder in here."

"At home, when the power goes out, my sister Shannon and I comfort each other till it comes back on." I place my free arm around her waist, pulling her tighter to me as I listen to her talk. "Sometimes we'll just hold each other, and talk about whatever comes to mind. My parents say we're two peas in a pod, but that's just silly. What else would twins be?"

Shanna has a twin? For a moment I'm tempted to start using my ability on her, but then think better of it. I don't want to get caught in here doing something I shouldn't be, and have Bradley fire me. Also the last thing I need is a bigger headache. Besides, how much sweeter will it be if I win her over without making switches?

I let her continue talking, only saying a little here and there, letting our shared body warmth fight off the chill room. I know it is helping to keep her calm, and she has a rather pleasant voice.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Shanna asks unexpectedly, and I wrack my mind trying to figure out who she is. She laughs, after I remain silent for a few seconds. "It's okay. I wouldn't expect you to remember me with the likes of Gina in the same class, or even Prof. Frankens." She must have felt me tense up then. "Ha, I know all the men look at the professor, and Gina IS one of the hottest girls in school." She laughs again, and I sense more than see her look up at me. "Do you know why I got a job here?"

I shake my head before I realize she can't see me, and then say, "Because the tips are really good?"

"No," she suddenly grows quiet for a few seconds. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I've had a crush on you for the longest time."

"Me?" I blurt out. No woman has ever had a crush on me that I'd ever heard of. "Why me?"

"Why not?" She replies, matter-of-factly. "I don't go for the jocks; most of them are assholes anyway. I prefer a man that is smart, and for some reason I like pale skin, versus tanned. I dunno," she hesitates, growing shy again, "I guess I also think you're rather cute."

My heart is thumping in my chest as she speaks. To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. I'm aware of every inch of her body as it's pressed to mine, her legs on either side of my left leg, my left hand trapped between my jeans and her soft khaki-covered crotch, her breasts heaving against my arm, and it occurs to me that she is just as nervous as I am.

Despite what she's just revealed, I think I'm being bold as I lean my head down to where I think her lips might be, and end up kissing her nose, her long lashes brushing my nose.

She giggles, and I think it's rather cute to listen to. I feel her hands travel up my body to the back of my head, turning it, and then feel her lips touch mine.

Despite the frigid temperature in here, I feel a delicious warmth spread from where our lips make contact, then travel through my head, down into my body, and ignite in my loins. I was already a bit hard, but now it's throbbing in my pants. Her kiss is fantastic, and Gina has nothing on this woman tongue skills.

With my right arm still around Shanna, I pull her tighter to me, deepening the kiss, when she pulls away from me. "I can't-- I mean, we shouldn't," her voice is breathy, and suddenly I become very self conscious.

Am I a bad kisser? Does my breath stink? The sudden absence of her body heat next to me makes me shiver. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I murmur, embarrassed.

"No," she says, and I can hear her move closer to me, her arms wrap around my body, "I wanted it to happen. I've wanted this to happen for a long time, but. . ." She trails off, and I can tell she is as nervous as I am. "What if the power comes back on, and someone finds us. . . You know. . ."

This time I'm the one to laugh, but I try to sound reassuring as I speak. "The first thing Bradley is going to do is count the tills. It'll be a bit before anyone checks the freezer, and we can slip out before they do." I pause, and let my own arms wrap tightly around her, "And besides. . . We need to keep our temperatures up. I'd hate to freeze in here."

Shanna titters, and I know I've won her over. "Keeping our temperatures up, huh? Is that what we're doing?" I feel her lips along the underside of my jaw, and turn my face down to hers, enjoying how soft her lips feel against mine.

Her tongue presses against my teeth, and I open my mouth to let it in. Our mouths writhe against each other, as her hands roam my back. I let mine drop down to her ass, cupping a cheek in each hand.

"Oh, really?" she giggles playfully, breaking the kiss.

"Absolutely," I reply, more confident now as I grope her more firmly.

Her hands slide down my back, until she has a hold of my own rear. "Oh yeah?" She gives my cheeks a squeeze, and this time I have to laugh at her playfulness, until her hands slid around to my front, and grasps my hardened manhood through my jeans. "Holy shit!" she steps back from me for a second, and I wonder what's wrong this time. "Is that thing for real? It must be huge!" Her hands are now fumbling with my zipper, and despite the cold air, when she pulls my member out, it stands tall and firm. It's a little odd, doing this in the complete dark, but it seems to add to the eroticism at the same time. "Mmm, I can't wait to see this in the light!" she declares, gripping it around the middle. Her fingers aren't able to make it all the way around, and despite myself, I'm grinning from ear to ear (not that she could see it).

"Why, thank you!" I tell her, the words turning into a moan, as the cold air surrounding my cock is wonderfully replaced by the warm, wetness of her mouth and hand. Placing my hands on the back of her head, my moans grow in volume, matched only by the slurping, sucking noises she's making.

I can feel her saliva dripping from my balls as her tongue and soft lips slide up and down the end of my shaft. Every time she pulls away, the cold air immediately cools where her mouth has been, only to be re-warmed a moment later, as she swallows me back into her mouth. The sexiness of the whole thing is starting to get to me. Unexpectedly she pulls away and pinches me at the base of my cock.

"I know your close, but not yet." I think she stands up, and I hear her fumbling with her clothes, then she gives a sharp yelp. "Damn, it's COLD! Hurry up and slide that in me before the saliva freezes. I need someone warm against me, and something hot in me."

Blindly, I grope my way forward, till I find her bare ass facing me. I can feel her cold pebbled flesh. Grabbing my large meat, she starts to rub the head against her already sopping wet slit. We both moan at the contact, and I can't stand the cold much longer, so I give a shove, feeling the tip of my penis punch past her inner labia. Shanna grunts exclaiming, "Holy fuck, that thing's a beast! Hurry up and warm me up with that thing. I'm freezing!"

Obligingly, I start moving my hips back and forth, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into her hot crevice. I keep my hands on her hips, and help move her against me, as we slowly screw in the pitch black freezer. After a few minutes, I feel myself hit her deepest parts, and she grunts again.

"Okay stud, fuck me hard now!" Her words are like music to my ears, and I pick up our pace.

"You are TIGHT!" I nearly shout in bliss, as I pull almost all the way out, except for the head. Her pussy tries to clamp down hard on me as I do so, only to suck me back into her, until I hit bottom again and again. Some of me is still outside her, but I'm more worried about hurting her, than trying to get completely inside.

"Ung... Thank... You..." Shanna grunts in time to my thrusts. I feel her stand upright, as her hand snakes to the back of my head, and pulls my lips to her turned face. In this position, it feels like I'm going deeper, but that is only because I'm now also sliding between her thighs and ass cheeks.

With her back pressing against my front, I bring my hands around to her front. Finding her clit with my right hand, I slide my left up under her shirt. Upwards it travels, until I feel the bottom of her right bra-cup, only to slip under it, and get my first feel of her firm breasts. They seem to be about the same size as Gina's tits, but when my fingers find her aureola, Shanna goes crazy. Bucking hard against me, her moans grow in volume, muffled against my own teeth and gums. Her juicy hole clamps down tighter on me, and quivers as she experiences a mind blowing orgasm, sending her hot liquids dripping off my scrotum.

It feels too good to hold back anymore, and I let loose inside her without thinking. My fingers pinch her clit and nipple hard as my whole body locks up, except for my spewing cock. All I can do is stand there, as shot after shot of my jism fills up this hot little brunette.

When the waves of pleasure finally stop crashing over me, I come back to my senses.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! I meant to pull out!" Worry is thick in my voice.

Shanna laughs her beautiful, musical laugh, as she pulls away from me. When my cock leaves her, there was an unmistakable sucking and then a 'pop' sound. I feel her hand on my cheek a split second before her lips brush against mine. "Relax," she tells me, "I'm on the pill, though I definitely didn't expect to be doing this tonight!" She laughs again, and just then the lights come on, as the power is restored. I get my first good look at her, her blue eyes are sparkling, and her chest is still heaving, but between her legs is her hairless crotch, and as I watch, some of my cum drips out of her, and falls into her panties, which are still around her knees.

I look back to her blue eyes, and notice that they have gone large, as she looks at my crotch. Even softened as it is, it's still impressive.

"I got all of that in me?" She asks in wonder, but I can't lie to her.

"No, only to about here," I indicate a spot a bit more than halfway from the tip. "We'd better get dressed and out of here." I remind her, and am rewarded with her blushing as we both get dressed. She give another yelp when my now-cold cum in her panties touches her nether-lips, but otherwise we dress in silence.

I poke my head out of the freezer door, and take a delightful breath of warm air, checking to see that the coast is clear. We both step out quickly, and not a moment too soon, as Bradley comes around the corner a split second after the freezer closes.

"What are you two doing here?" He demands. "I sent everybody home a while ago."

"We got locked in the freezer," Shanna exclaims, and I'm worried that Bradley isn't going to accept it, as he looks suspiciously at us.

"Well, you aren't going to get paid for the time you were in there. Only up to the time I let everyone go for the night." He finally tells us, and we both decide it is time to get out of here.

Outside the storm has drastically lessened, as I walk Shanna to her car.

"I'm glad I have tomorrow off. I don't think I'll be walking straight for awhile." I can feel my cheeks burning as she tells me this, and can only smile in response. "I definitely want to do that again, but next time let's do it in a warmer place, and maybe I'll be able to get all of you in me!" We kiss again, and then make sure we have each other's number, before I watch her drive away, still in awe at what had taken place, and I'd never had to use my ability.

The drive home is slow, the plows re out, but most of the roads I take are rural. Despite my cautious speed, the drive seem to be over before I know it, with my mind on the events of the last couple days. I still can't believe that I have this new ability, or even that I have now screwed two very attractive women. In a daze, I walk up to my apartment, into my room, and fall into bed in exhaustion, still fully clothed.

I sleep fitfully, a simple question repeating itself in my head: "Are you the one?".

Sometime past midnight, blue lights wake me up.

* * *

Chapter 03

White lights flashing across my shut eyes awaken me immediately.

"He's awake," a harsh whisper sounds in my room, "quick, silence him!"

A thick hand covers my mouth, and it's only then that I decide to try making noises. More hands grab me, and hold me down, as the one with the flashlight comes closer to me, and turns the light so I can see his face.

It's Robbie.

"Looks like it's payback time, dweeb." His eyes are cold in the beam coming off his flashlight, and in a panic I reach for his switches. His fist is faster, as it connects with my jaw, and I see stars.

My jaw is the first thing I feel as I wake up. An odd moan sounds from somewhere, and it takes me a few moments to realize it's me. My mouth doesn't feel right, and I come to the conclusion that there is a gag between my teeth. Keeping my eyes closed, I hope to fool them into thinking I'm still out, but my muffled moan has gave away the ruse.

"Looks like our little nerd has come back to us," I hear Robbie's taunting voice come closer to me at the same time I feel his switches approaching. "Looks like he needs a little encouragement to WAKE the fuck UP!" Robbie punctuates his words with a fist to my gut, a split second before I can adjust his switches. My eyes bulge, as all the air in me is forcefully expelled, and my stomach writhes in pain. With my eyes now open, I can see that I'm in someone's unfinished basement, tied to a support beam, my arms behind me. "Good. I'm glad to see you're back with us," Robbie's voice has grown menacingly cold. "We want to have a little talk with you."

My eyes are still watering, and I'm trying to gather enough wits together so I can weaken him, when his next blow hits the side of my ribs.

"Enough Robbie," I hear a sweet familiar voice, but it only sends a chill down my spine. What is Gina doing here?

"Enough? Enough!?" Robbie blusters. "It will be 'enough' when he's paid for what he did to you."

I use the distraction to focus my thoughts, and flip his 'bladder' switch, and at the same time push on his 'weak' switch. I have to get out of here. I can feel fear's fingers digging their way to my heart, and I try to push them away, and keep my focus.

Robbie turns his attention back to me, and there is no mistaking the malice in his eyes. "That won't work this time, freak." His punch this time strikes the other side of my ribcage. Thankfully he is weaker, though it still hurts, and even brings an embarrassing sob out of me.

Have my switches failed me? I wonder through the pain that is wracking my body. No, I can still feel the switches, and they HAVE moved. Looking through my pain filled eyes, I can see that his pants are still dry, but something seems odd about them.

"Hit 'im again, Robbie. Make the lil freak pay." For the first time I realize that there are others around. John Malcom, Brent Ratner, Philip Carson, Tony Hansen, and Derek Peterson (the one who had just spoken), are also witnessing my humiliation; all of them on the football team, and all Robbie's friends.

"I want to hear him confess, first" one of them says, and the others agree.

Robbie yanks the gag out of my mouth, and I work my jaw painfully, my face throbbing. "Tell everyone what you did to my girlfriend. Tell them how you raped her, and MAYBE I'll go easy on you."

Rape? I didn't RAPE her! I think. Looking to Gina, I see that she is looking at the floor, refusing to look at me. What has she told them? "I didn't—"

Robbie's right hook catches my jaw, but it's too weak to do more than move my head, though it still hurts where he'd struck me originally.

"Don't lie to us, freak. Gina, come tell him what you told us." Robbie looks to his girlfriend, but she just continues to look at the floor, her shoulders shaking. Is she laughing at me? "Gina?" her boyfriend repeats.

"Gina, tell them I didn't do it!" I plead, and I feel a switch move as I speak, but I can't tell what or where. I remember her switches and I start moving the 'guilt' and 'concern' switches I'd make that first night, and am relieved to feel them move in the opposite direction I'd done then. I only hope she feels guilt for what Robbie is doing to me, and not for cheating on her boyfriend.

"Come on, Gina. Confront your rapist. Spit in his face, and show him you're not afraid of him." Gina looks up at me, and drops her gaze back down again; but not before I see the tears staining her cheeks.

"I-I. . ." Gina trails off.

Two hands grab my head from behind, and turn my face towards her. The fingers dig into my cheeks and temples as their hands hold my head firmly. For a moment I debate on using my switches to stop this whole farce, but stop myself. I have to clear my name first. I'm no rapist, not now, not EVER!

"Look, Gina, the dweeb is helpless. He can't hurt you," Derek's voice says right behind me, as I push harder on Gina's 'guilt' switch.

"I can't," she finally blurts.

"Man, you must've done a number on her, nerd," Derek says. "That's okay. . . We'll do you even worse, I promise."

"No!" Gina yells, and every eye in the room turns to her. Robbie goes over to console her, but she shakes him off. "I lied," she confesses, tears streaming down her face. "He didn't rape me." Her voice is tremulous, and she buries her face in her hands as she sobs.

"What are you saying?" Robbie asks; confusion painting his face.

Gina looks at him then, and I can see anger in her red rimmed, tear stained eyes. "I'm saying I fucked him, and enjoyed every minute of it," she spat. Everyone's jaws drop but mine and Gina's. Robbie has a painful look on his face. "I seduced him, but felt guilty about it, so I lied to you. But I can't. . . I can't let you do this to him. . . Not when he's innocent."

"Like hell he's innocent!" Surprisingly it's Derek who makes the exclamation, and not Robbie. "He still screwed with your girlfriend, Robbie. I say we teach him a lesson, and make sure he never touches another man's girl again." I feel the man's fist hit my right kidney hard a moment after he releases my head, wracking my body with pain all over again. I'd like to say I took it like a man, but it HURT!

"No, Derek." Robbie's voice is barely a whisper, and I'm not sure if I hear him right, through my agony fogged brain. "Untie him." He turns his back on Gina, and faces the rest of the room. "It's one thing to beat up a rapist, but I won't hurt a man whose only crime is being seduced by this slut."

"Robbie, I. . ." Gina reaches for Robbie's shoulder, but he yanks it away from her.

The large man walks up to me, and stares me in the face. I can see that he hates me still, but I have to give him some respect for his actions. He helps to untie me, and I turn to face the room. I know it's wrong, but I feel like I need to get revenge. In a rage, I make two new switches in each man, and Gina.

I flip the first, anger almost bursting from my pores, and watch as their eyes grow large, and their bodies become completely stiff and paralyzed. I walk up to Derek first, and have to look up at him, as Gina is the only one in the room shorter than me. I reach up with my right hand, and pinch the base of his neck where it meets with his shoulder. Simultaneously, I flip the second switch, and smile as he falls to the ground. To everyone else, it would look like I'd given him the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. A truly geeky revenge.

I look to Robbie's other four friends, and can't bring myself to do anything to them. Sure they had helped kidnap me, but none of them had struck me, only watched. I release their 'paralyze' switch, and tell them to go. To a man, they flee the small basement, beating each other out of their way, in their haste to escape from me.

Turning back to Robbie, I feel my anger flare up again, until I see his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and if that's true, Robbie is in hell. There is no fear in his eyes, only pain, and hurt, and betrayal. "Go," I say quietly (I feel that phantom switch move again), before I can change my mind, and release him too. As he runs up the stairs after his friends, I notice that his pants seemed a little bulky around the waist, and think he must be wearing a diaper. No wonder his pants stayed dry.

Finally it's just me, Gina, and a softly snoring Derek in the dim basement. I debate on giving Derek a few kicks, to pay him back for the kidney punch, but know that the fight is out of me, after seeing how broken Robbie has become.

Turning to Gina, I release her, and watch as she crumples to the floor, crying. "I'm so sorry," she sobs, burying her face once again in her hands. "I didn't think they would take it this far."

"You're right, you didn't think. Get up," I demand, my voice as cold as the storm had been earlier today. She looks up at me, and I feel my anger rising again. This woman told them that I'd raped her. Sure I had used my switches to turn her on, and make her horny, but I don't have control of her mind! I didn't force her to do anything. And for that, I'd been kidnapped, tied up, and beaten. Thankfully my name is clear now, though I wonder what the others will say of the aftermath. "I said, get up!" As I speak, I finally find the phantom switch that's keeps moving without any effort from me. It's a switch in Gina; the one I'd used to make her wet every time I speak, but now it's working on its own, without my direct intervention.

Slowly Gina stands, and I try to be patient, but I'm still seething inside.

"Nick, I'm so sorry—"

"I don't want to hear it," I cut her off. "Right now, I'm in a lot of pain, and have no idea where I'm at. I need you to take me home." Oh, how it galls to tell her that, but I really have no clue where I am, and don't feel like trying to walk through the snow, until I find out. I'm just glad that I'd fallen asleep in my work clothes, shoes and all.

"O-Okay. . ." Gina stammers, and follows me up the stairs. "I'll take you home. It's the least I can do."

Damn straight, it's the least you can do, I think, but don't say.

The night air is frigid as I step outside, and follow her to her car. Every step hurts, and every breath is a chore, though the cold air seems to help, but none of that compares to the pain I'd suffered from overusing my ability.

The drive home is thankfully short, and Gina continues to prattle on about how sorry she is, and how she will make it up to me. I just close my eyes, and let her talk, wishing I could use switches on myself, if only to block the pain.

When she pulls up to my apartment, I get out, and am surprised when she does too.

"What are you doing?" I demand tiredly, still feeling that switch move inside her every time I talk.

"You're hurt. I want to make sure you make it alright." I'm in too much pain, and too exhausted to argue, and truth be told, it helps to use her for a little support, as we walk up to my apartment.

I dig the keys out of my pocket, expecting her to leave then, but she follows me in.

"Oh," I hear an exclamation as I walk into the lit dining room to find Dennis still awake, "what happened?"

"A little misunderstanding," I say, sarcasm dripping like venom from my tone.

"I tried to stop them," Dennis says earnestly, "but Derek held me down as they carried you out. He told me not to call the police, or they'd come for me next." Dennis was a jock, sure, but I can't expect him to stand up to most of the football team.

"And where were you?" I turn and glare at Gina.

"I was brought into the basement after. . ." She replies quietly. "Robbie said he had a surprise for me, and had me blindfolded. When he removed the blindfold, they already had you tied up, and you were still unconscious."

I nod, too exhausted to care anymore. Gina follows me to my room, and I wonder if she is going to help me do everything from now on. Serves her right, for the pain she caused, I think.

"Go home, Gina. Your mom is probably worried about you. I can take care of myself." I can still feel that switch moving every time I speak, making her pussy wetter, and then turn back off when I stop. I wonder briefly if I have accidentally trained her like one of Pavlov's dogs.

She grabs her phone, and dials a number. "Mom, I'm at Nick's. (Pause) Yeah, the guy from the other night. (Pause) Okay, I will. Love you too, Mom." She hangs up and looks at me, worry deep in her eyes as she looks at me. "My mom will be fine. Let me help you, and then I'll go." Once again, all I can do is nod, as Gina helps me out of my shirt and pants. Part of me wonders what tale she might spin from this night, but I hope she has learned her lesson. She gasps as my shirt comes off, and lightly touches the two forming bruises that are already dark on my ribs. Her touch is light, but still makes me flinch. My pants are next, and they hit the floor, revealing my 'Armitage' (one of my favorite anime's) boxers. For a second I wonder if she is going to follow me to the bathroom as well, but thankfully she lets me do that in peace. Once in the bathroom I take a look at myself, and shudder. The left side of my face is a massive bruise, complimenting the two on my ribs, and one over my right kidney.

When I return to my room, she has me lie on my stomach.

"Just relax," she tells me. "Let me give you a massage. It'll help you sleep."

Help with sleeping is the last thing I need, I'm so weary, but a free massage isn't something to pass up either. A small part of me still doesn't trust her, but I can feel her 'guilt' and 'concern' switches still fully on, without me applying pressure. Also, knowing that Dennis is in the apartment helps. Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry with her, and she deserves to pay for her lie, but right now, I'm just too exhausted to do anything about it.

Her fingers work wonders on my back and shoulders, and thankfully she avoids my right kidney, and the sides of my ribs where I'm bruised. As her fingers dig deeper, I can feel my muscles (such as they are), start to relax. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, she moves off me, and tells me to roll over. Obligingly, I do as I'm told, and give a low moan, as digs her thumbs into my feet. Her digits drive into the underside, tops, and even between my toes, as she works my feet, and a small feeling of euphoria spreads across my body.

"I've studied reflexology, and been told I give the best massages," she whispers, as she works up to my calves.

If she did this every night for a month, I think, she might actually begin to make it up to me.

Her hands begin to work my thighs, and the feeling of contentment continues through my body. It isn't until she is working on the tops of my thighs, near my groin, that I realize I've grown hard at some point, and it is now poking well out of the top of my boxers. Gina just ignores it, though I know she can't miss it.

After finishing with my thighs, she straddles my legs, and starts working on my stomach and sides. The middle of my stomach is still tender from Robbie's first blow in the basement, but Gina's fingers seem to work magic into them. As her hands slowly work up to my chest, I notice that her body slides up, too, until she is sitting right on top of my rock-hard rod. Her whole body is moving on top of me, and it's only making me hornier, instead of relaxing me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, feeling that switch inside her move again as I speak. Her hips are now moving with their own rhythm, sliding up and down my partially covered penis, as her hands work my neck. I can sense that her 'horny' switch is fully tilted now.

"Making recompense," she whispers dreamily.

Horny as I now am, I'm even more wary. "Uh-huh. . . And have it end like last time?" I don't even try to hide the edge to my voice.

Gina sits fully upright, and grinds her denim covered crotch down on me, not even trying to hide what she is doing. "Dennis, are you still listening at the door?" She asks, turning her head towards the closed door. I can see his shadow underneath it, and almost have to laugh. The big jock who can usually get any girl, is listening outside MY door. Thinking about the fact that he is a jock, I consider how happy I am that he plays basketball, and not football, else he would have likely been in that basement, too. Dennis doesn't respond to Gina's question, but she continues as if he had. "I want to make it clear that everything I do in here tonight, I do of my own free will." She turns back to look at me, and I can see hunger in her hazel eyes now. "There, now you have a witness." Her hand snakes down, and starts gently rubbing the head of my cock. "You don't really want me to stop, do you? Goodness knows, THIS big fellah doesn't want me to stop." Her fingers wrap as far as they can around the head of my manhood, and gently squeezes.

Deciding quickly, I yell towards Dennis's shadow, "I hope you heard her, 'cause I'm gonna make her scream in ecstacy!" Hey, I might still be mad at her, but I'm not about to pass up a free screw.

Gina giggles, and I compare it Shanna's giggle. Perhaps it's my current mood towards Gina, but I like Shanna's laugh more.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she lifts it up over her head. Underneath, she is wearing a white frilly bra that brings her ample bosom together to emphasize her cleavage.

"You just lie there and relax," she tells me, "I don't want you hurting yourself. Let me do all the work." She bends over, and lightly pecks my lips, before moving her mouth gently across my left cheek, to just behind my ear. I reach behind her, and easily unsnap her bra, as I feel her breath tickle the hairs at the nape of my neck. Gina softly nibbles her way down my neck, along my pecks, until she can bring my right nipple into her mouth. I rather enjoy the sensation, as her tongue swirls around the areola, making it stand up tall and proud.

I let out a small moan, and note that even that makes her 'wet pussy' switch move. I let out a louder moan, as a test, and feel the switch move even more. Gina also gives a slight shudder as I do, and I wonder just how much she is enjoying this. Part of me doesn't want her to get any pleasure from it, but I've never been a selfish man.

As her lips travel down my abdomen, I notice that my door has opened slightly, and Dennis is peeking through the small crack. That's right, I think, watch as I get a piece of action from one of the hottest babes on campus. I really am going to have a witness to her willingness.

I forget all about Dennis watching us, when Gina's lips stretch around the head of my rod, and her tongue swirls around the ever sensitive rim. Another moan escapes me, and Gina begins to bob up and down, slowly taking more and more of me into her mouth. I'm too big to fit down her throat, but she gives it a valiant effort, often gagging in her attempt. Soon my moans are nonstop, until she starts to really shudder, and I know she is cumming.

Her head lifts, and she looks me in the eyes with a piercing look. "What is it about your cock that makes me cum so easily?" I can only shrug; glad she thinks it's my cock, and not me manipulating her through my switches. Gina rolls onto her back, unsnaps her pants, and practically rips them off, before rolling back onto me. Licking my shaft from balls to tip, she keeps going up my body until her tongue is in my mouth.

I can feel her vagina start to press against the tip of my penis, and moan into her mouth as her soaked pussy swallows the first couple inches. "Oh, god! I forgot how big that thing is," she tells me, throwing her head and arching her back. At the same time, I notice Dennis slip quietly into the room. He already has his cock out, and is gently stroking it, as he watches this hot blonde woman slip further and further down my rod. Despite myself, I can't help but notice that he is well endowed as well, if not quite so well as I am.

My mind is taken from Dennis's presence as I hit bottom in Gina. She looks down between us, then back up to me, with a slightly pouting expression. "One day, I am going to get all of you in me," she promises, before slowly sliding back up, and then slamming down until I hit bottom again. I moan as she does this, and can feel her inner muscles tighten as I do. Lifting her body up again, I can feel every inch of my wood slipping from her slick vagina. "God, I feel so empty after having you so deep. Ungh—" She cuts off, driving her booty down hard on me.

I decide to give Dennis a bit of a show, and grab an ass cheek in each hand, spreading them, and giving my roommate a great view of my cock sliding in and out of her cunt. Gina's tits are bouncing just inches above my face, and I lift my head up a bit, grunting at the slight pain in my abs as I do so, suckling one of them between my lips. I let out a really loud moan, truly loving sucking on a great set of teats, and suddenly Gina is cumming hard on top of me. I start to thrust my hips, ignoring the pain in my stomach, pounding in and out of her, when an idea occurrs to me.

Slipping two of my fingers on my right hand down to where we are connected, I can feel her juices sloshing around my cock as I moan, making her orgasm last longer. I try to shove my fingers in also, but she is too tight around the girth of my penis. I content myself with just rubbing my fingers around that area, till they are nice and slick from the juices that are pouring out. By this point Gina has come down from her orgasm, but she is still moaning loudly.

I bring my two slick fingers up to her puckered asshole, and start rubbing against her sphincter. She tenses immediately, and stops all her movements.

"No! I'm not into that," she protests, and I can see fear in her eyes, but I give my loudest moan yet, while simultaneously mashing on her 'horny' switch, and slip one finger in to the first knuckle. It's enough to make her cum again, and I can feel her sphincter loosen then tighten around my finger. She remains still, other than her orgasmic shudders, while I continue pounding her from underneath. "Damn, that feels good, but no more," she says. Ignoring her, I switch nipples, slip my second finger in, moan, and mash the switch again, bringing her to yet another orgasm.

I start to move my fingers in and out, as I move my hips up and down, and this time when her orgasm subsides, she is matching my pace. When I slip a third finger into her colon, she grabs my face away from her teat, and mashes her lips to mine as she cums once more, this time with no additional help from me, and I slip a fourth finger in.

"My God, what is it you do to me? I've never cum so much, so quickly, and with your fingers in my ass too. . ." She looks hard at me for a moment, and then seems to come to a decision. "If I let you back there, will I be forgiven? No one has ever been in my ass."

I consider for a moment, but decide to be honest with her. "It will be a start, but it will take more than that, to repair the damage you caused." Her 'guilt' switch maxes out as I speak, but so too does her 'wet' switch.

She nods to me, with a solemn look, and gently lifts off me. I pull my fingers from her bum, as she pulls away. I notice for the first time, just how soaked I am down there from her juices. We won't need any lube, and I will need to change the sheets afterwards.

I send a quick wink at Dennis, but his eyes are glued to Gina.

Gina reaches down between us, gripping me at my base, and starts to rub the tip between her ass cheeks. I sigh in anticipation of the feeling of sliding into her rectum, and watch as she shudders to the sound. I feel her gently press down, and feel pressure build against my cock, until suddenly there is a release, and I'm in her ass.

"Hold on," she tells me breathlessly, "I need to get used to this. You feel even bigger back there." Her chin is resting on her chest, eyes tightly closed, and her hand still holding my cock. After a few seconds I feel her start to move carefully, taking me inside her colon, bit by tiny bit. I can feel every centimeter, as her sphincter, at a snail's pace, allows me passage.

After almost two whole minutes have passed, I can't resist the temptation anymore, and moan loudly. Gina's eyes fly open, and suddenly she is fully seated in my lap, shuddering and crying out in her own orgasm. For the first time ever, I'm fully sheathed inside a woman. The fact that it's her ass, and that she is one of the hottest woman in school isn't lost to me, and I start shooting my seed deep into her bowels.

For what seems like an eternity, I'm lost in my own bliss, as wave after wave of pure ecstasy crashes over my bruised body, smothering the pain and hurt I've suffered tonight, replacing it with utter bliss.

When I finally start to come back to myself, I groan as my ribs, abs, back, and jaw bring their pained existence back to the front of my attention. The second thing I notice is that Gina is actually still shaking and shuddering atop me, her mouth mashed to mine, and her pussy making a puddle on my pelvis.

Gina rolls off me about the same time I see Dennis slip from my room. I'd completely forgotten about my roommate in my orgasmic bliss.

"If I had known it would feel that good, I would have done that YEARS ago!" Gina exclaims, still trying to catch her breath.

I roll over, and immediately fall asleep, ignoring her.

I wake to the soft strains of Aeris's Theme playing on my phone. What few hours of sleep I'd had, had been peaceful and dreamless, but way too short.

"Mmm, ten more minutes," a voice mumbles next to me, and I look over to find Gina, still naked, lying next to me. I more fall than stumble out of bed, as the memories of all that had happened last night crash through my tired brain. Had I really been kidnapped, beaten, and then afterwards fucked by Gina's ass?

Looking down at my own naked form, I can easily see the bruises on both sides of my ribs and my stomach. Gina moans again, and as quietly as I can, I slip from my room. Images of Gina on top of me, my cock fully sank into her ass haunt my thoughts as I pour my cereal.

"Some night, huh?" Dennis asks me as he walks out of his room, rubbing his eyes, and I realize I'm still not wearing any clothes. He looks as tired as I feel. "You look like shit, man."

"Umm, yeah," I reply stupidly.

"So tell me," the jock says solicitously, "can you still call yourself a geek if you fuck a chic like Gina in the ass?"

For a few seconds I can only stare at Dennis after he asks me that. Then the memory of him slipping out of my room slides into my mind, and I can't help but laugh.

"Got any coffee?" A tousled and very sleepy Gina asks as she leaves my room. She has at least taken the time to get dressed first, unlike my continued nakedness. Despite how I feel about what she'd put me through, and being all disheveled, I can't deny she is beautiful. Even with her hair in a mess, and tear streaks still staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'll make some real quick," Dennis jumps up to do just that, like a faithful puppy.

Gina sits down next to me, while she waits for her coffee, and gives me a small smirk when she notices I'm still naked. "I hope you don't want me to make it up to you anymore this morning. I don't think I'll be walking right for a week." She shifts a little in her seat, before adding, "Or sit comfortably."

Embarrassed despite everything, and not wanting to talk and start turning her on, I quickly eat my breakfast, then escape to my room while Gina and Dennis talk. I think about taking a shower, but don't want Gina to try joining me, so I just grab some wet wipes, and scrub myself clean that way. I also quickly rip my still wet sheets off my bed, and throw them in the laundry. They smell strongly of our sex last night.

Gina offers me a ride to campus, but a quick look outside shows that, while overcast, it isn't snowing, and I tell her I want to walk, so I can think. She nods, though she has a sad look in her eyes as I turn her down.

The crisp cold air seems to cleanse some of the fog from my mind as I walk, and I really begin to wonder what is happening around me. Somehow some of Gina's switches have gone on autopilot, and I'm not sure how to explain that, other than some sort of mental conditioning. I also wonder just where my new abilities have come from, and even why me? Based on what Dennis has been telling me, I'm not the only one with new abilities, but the others seem to have very different abilities.

The walk is too short for me to sort everything out, and it doesn't help that I run into Brent Ratner, one of the guys in the basement last night, as soon as I walk into the science building.

"Hey, Nick," he hails me, "Got a second? I wanted to talk to you real quick." He winces a little when he sees my face.

"Sure," I tell him, wishing he'd just leave me alone.

"First of all, I really want to apologize about last night. We thought we are going to beat up a rapist, not someone who was seduced." I only nod, wondering if he is going somewhere, or if he is just rattling on. "Robbie is pretty torn up about it, but he wanted me to apologize for him too, if I saw you." We walk in silence for a bit before he starts talking again. "Listen, there is a party this weekend at my place, and I want you to know you're invited. Should be pretty happening, and I know there will be lots of women there. Can I count you in?"

"Sure," I tell him again, hoping he would leave me alone if I agreed. I know he is only asking me to keep my mouth shut.

"Good! I'll email you the address. Bring a date if you want, just not Gina. I'd better get to class. . . Oh, and one more thing. . ." He hesitates, but I already know what is coming next. "Please don't tell anyone about last night, okay? It could get us all kicked off the football team."

I'm right. But truth be told, I don't want them talking about it either. I'd used my switches on everyone there, and I didn't want word to get out about that either.

Every class is a torment, as it hurts to just breathe, or even sit. Bending over my books and taking notes is even a chore. I get quite a few odd looks from the massive bruise on my jaw, but no one says a word about it.

At lunch I'm surprised to have everyone but Robbie, Derek, and Gina appear next to me, as I sit and eat. I do notice Gina walk in, see me sitting with everybody else, and at that distance, I can see the sad look on her face. I get even more stares from people walking by, as it's odd for so many from the football team to be sitting next to a self-avowed geek. Brent keeps going on about the party this weekend, how it's going to be 'off the hook', and everybody else offers me their apologies. I just nod when it seems appropriate, and speak as little as possible. I'm still not feeling sociable, and I note that no one is willing to meet my eyes.

That is until I get to Prof. Frankens's class, and notice the low-cut blouse, and knee length skirt she's wearing. Normally I sit towards the back, but when I see her, I can't help but choose to sit closer to the front. Okay, so I sit in the front row. I tell myself that it's only because I wanted to see if my switches have affected her the same way they did Gina, but I know better. Trust me, if you could see her, you'd be doing the same thing.

Prof. Frankens eyes me as I sit down, and I sear she even gives me a small smile. I almost feel giddy, as I feel for her switches, and sense them still there. I wonder how long the switches can stay in someone, and if they can be removed. Based on the last time I was in her class, I know I can modify any switch I make, but I haven't tried removing any yet.

As an experiment, I make a switch that will make the side of her right breast itch, and then flip it while she is lecturing today's lesson. I feel the switch move, and I hold it on for a bit. I can see that she is getting a little frustrated, though she makes no move to scratch it. After a few minutes, she excuses herself to her office, and I can feel the switch shudder, and realize she must be scratching it. I let it turn off, and she comes out of her office shortly afterwards.

I watch her for a few more minutes, and notice that she keeps glancing at me too. I can't be sure if it's just because she is lecturing though, and try to ignore it. I concentrate instead on removing the 'itch' switch I'd just made, but it won't move. I spend all class trying to get rid of it, but the only thing I can do is change where she itches when I flip it. Apparently, once a switch is made, it's permanent.

The bell rings, announcing the end of class, and I stand up, both elated at my new discovery, and disappointed by my failure.

"Oh, Mr. Xavier, if you've got a moment, I'd like to talk to you about your last assignment." Prof. Frankens's voice halts me just before I walk out the door, and I turn to look at her. Her cheeks seem slightly flushed, and her eyes seem to be fighting indecision, but she waves me back to her office.

"What's up?" I ask, and am gratified to feel her 'wet pussy' switch move as I speak. Prof. Frankens has been conditioned as well, it seems.

The older woman walks to her desk, rifles through some paperwork, and pulls out last week's assignment. She indicates a chair for me to sit in, while she sits on the edge of her desk, facing me. I'm able to get a good look at her legs up to her thighs, and notice how smooth and unblemished they look. I'm curious if she works out to keep them that well toned.

The professor clears her throat, and I realize I've been staring at her legs for too long. Guiltily I look up at her, but she only smiles as she hands me the assignment.

"It's pretty rare that anyone does so well in my class," she tells me. "The math I teach isn't easy for most students to grasp, but you seem to handle it with ease." Her eyes scrutinize me, and I feel like an experiment in a Petri-dish under a microscope. "In fact, normally you seem to pay very little attention in my class. . . Until today."

I gulp, and know she's right. Usually, I show up to class just for attendance, and to turn in assignments, but otherwise let my mind wonder, or admire her frame. I study the book a week in advance, and rarely have any questions.

But today I had given her my full attention, if not necessarily her lesson. I don't know what I can say, but it probably isn't what I say next.

"You look good today." As I pay her the compliment, I note that her 'wet pussy' switch flips on even more, and actually takes a few seconds before it lessens.

"Ahem, yes. . . Well. . . Thank you, Mr. Xavier, but that is highly inappropriate." She tries to put on a grave expression, but her eyes are sparkling as she talks. "The reason I asked you to stay is to ask if you'd ever thought about joining the math team. You're easily smart enough, and I think you would be an excellent addition. I coach it every Wednesday night, and we would be spending a lot of time together. I mean, with the team of course."

I can sense that she is growing more and more flustered the longer I'm in her office, and a quick check on her 'horny' switch proves informative. I wonder if I can push her over the edge. I flip her 'nipple' switch, and also make her 'itch' switch affect her pussy, and flip it. Immediately I feel another switch move, and know her crotch is getting wetter as her 'horny' switch is slowly moving on its own.

I stand, looking her in the eye, daring her to make a move. "I think that's a great idea," I tell her, using my voice to stimulate her further. She starts to fidget on the edge of her desk, and I watch as she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. I love the pensive look on her pretty face. I've almost got her, I think to myself.

Prof. Frankens stands up, and I think, here it comes. . . "Thank you Mr. Xavier. That will be all for now. Please lock the door on your way out."

My mind mentally stumbles, and I blink a few times in confusion, unable to change mental gears quickly enough. I've failed. . . Again. . . I do as she asked, and wonder where I'd gone wrong. As I walk away, I feel her 'itch' switch shudder, and smile inwardly as she scratches it. I hadn't necessarily failed; Prof. Frankens's will is just stronger than I'd thought.

The snow is falling lightly as I walk home.

Dennis is gone, but I find a letter from Gina on my pillow, and note that my room has been completely cleaned up. Even all of my figurines on their shelves have been straightened, and the room looks good. I open the letter and shake my head as I read it.

Nick,

I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, or even any level of acceptance. I'm sorry I can't seem to say these words in front of you. Somehow when I am with you, I lose all track of everything else. Please know that I truly regret what I've put you through, and will do WHATEVER it takes to make it up to you. Even if it takes a lifetime. I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I must ask one small thing. Please, whatever you do, don't shove me away.

Gina

I re-read the letter two more times, just to make sure I've read it right, and then wonder what I've created. Gina has gone from a woman that barely knows I exist, to being willing to be my slave, overnight. It also dawns on me that I hadn't seen Gina in class.

Checking my email, I see one from Shanna, explaining her absence as well. Apparently she had been too sore when she'd gotten up this morning, and decided to just get some rest.

Glancing at the clock, I see I'm going to be late for work if I didn't hurry. I wonder if Shanna is working tonight, and as horny as I am after Prof. Frankens's class, I'm looking forward to another crack at the brunette, hopefully this time in the light.

I'm disappointed though, when I see we don't work together again until next week. I see she has Saturday off though, and think about inviting her to Brent's party. I'm still not sure if I really want to go, but figure why not? With my ability, it could turn out to be rather fun.

I call Shanna up on my first break, and she sounds pretty excited to go.

That night when I get home, Dennis tells me that Gina had stopped by to see me, and told her I was at work. I'm still horny, but don't feel up to the drama that might come with the beautiful blonde, so decide to just go to bed instead.

As I lay trying to sleep, I realize that every time I've used my switches today, I'd done so headache free. Have I become stronger, gotten used to them, or what?

Lights wake me tonight, and I begin thinking I'm cursed to never get a good night's sleep again.

I roll onto my side and open my eyes, expecting to see Gina standing there, or maybe even Robbie, deciding to get revenge after all.

Instead, silhouetted against my window is a tall lithe form, with skinny arms, and eyes that are too large for its head. Its pink skin seems to play oddly with the light. A hand lifts, short one finger, beckoning me to it. I note two small breasts topped with small nipples on its chest, and that it must be a female. Why is she naked I wonder, feeling the fear start growing in my gut.

All other thoughts flee, though, as she speaks, beckoning me.

"You are the one. Come with me."

Chapter 04

A sharp flash of light blinds me, and I find myself no longer in my room.

I'm blind, is the first thing that goes through my head. I must be mad, is the second, as my vision begins to clear, and my surroundings come into focus. Or rather, lack of surroundings. A faint bluish haze surrounds me, making it hard to distinguish where walls are, much less find a corner. The only indication that I'm not blind is the fact that I can see my hand as I wave them in front of me.

Standing up, I grope my way forward, until my hands run across a hard smooth surface. It's cool to the touch, and seems to vibrate with a gentle thrum. Using my foot, I find that the room doesn't come to a corner as most rooms do, but the floor curves up, until it becomes the wall.

"Do not be alarmed," the same musical voice says behind me that I'd heard in my room. I spin around, only then realizing just how hard I'm breathing, as panic nearly overwhelms me.

Don't be alarmed? I want to scream, but my throat is closed. How am I not supposed to be alarmed, when some strange creature abducts me from my room? Some small part of me knows that panicking won't help, and after a few tense moments it wins out. The featureless blue-lit room seems to help me relax, and for the first time, I get a good look at this creature.

She stands only a little shorter than me, the skin oddly pink in the blue light, large silvery eyes that seem to reflect what they are looking at rather than have a color of their own, and the pupils are slitted, like a cat's, only thicker. Its arms are long compared to its thin body, and the hands are each short a finger. I realize it's female, and look again at the two small breasts on her chest. Light seems to reflect strangely about her body as a playful thing, and I realize she doesn't have any hair, anywhere.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm, but it comes out as almost a squeak.

"Are you asking my name, or my species?" Her head tilts to the side in an inquisitive manner. When she speaks, her small mouth moves with a fluid grace. Her voice sounds almost as though two people are speaking simultaneously. "As for my name, you may call me Lela. My true name cannot be pronounced with only one tongue and one set of vocal cords. Nor can my species name, though you will just call me an alien."

"A-alien. . . Right. . ." Okay Nick, wake up now, you're having another nightmare. Anytime, now. I pinch myself hard where my ribs are bruised, knowing that it will cause the most pain and wake me up. Well, it does, and it doesn't. It causes plenty of pain, but I find I'm still in this blue void of a room.

"You're hurt," Lela exclaims, and suddenly I'm put in mind of Futurama. Her hands fly up in front of her, and I back up, suddenly wary. Her fingers appear to touch the air in front of her, and the next thing I know, I'm standing in a pool of greenish yellow light. A tingling sensation travels across my limbs, and for a few seconds, my fear and trepidation are replaced with a sense of euphoric giddiness. The light vanishes as quickly as it appeared, and I feel like I've just had a great night's rest. I run my hands over my body, afraid she has somehow turned me into a creature like her, but I'm still human. At least, I appear human. Something nags me though, and after some thought, I place it. Pulling up my shirt, I see that my bruises are gone, and my skin is unblemished. Even a scar I'd received from a peddle-bike accident is gone.

Lela has been watching me silently all through this. We look at each other for a moment, both studying the other. I wonder what she wants with me, and having no idea what is in her mind. My only clue is her telling me that I'm the one. After a moment, I realize that she is almost as wary of me, as I am of her.

"You say I'm the one. The one what?" I ask, almost afraid to hear the answer. The one for breakfast? The one for experimentation? The one for tap dancing, anal probes, or skeet practise? I'm lost, and the fear that had been washed away moments before, starts to sink its insidious fingers back into me.

She considers me for a while, her head cocked to the side again. Just when I'm starting to think she isn't going to answer, she does. "Perhaps my speech was premature. I hope you are the one, but as yet, I can't be certain." She pauses, and I think I'm going to rip my hair out in frustration at her lack of an answer. "You may be the one to save your planet."

My knees give way beneath me, and the floor rushes up to smack me in the rear. Save my planet? How the bloody hell am I going to do that? Make a switch for global warming and turn it off? HA! That would kill me, and I get a headache just thinking about it. "How does my planet need saving?" I end up asking, needing to say something, and afraid of where my imagination might take me if I don't get any answers.

Her hands fly before her again. Seconds later the room vanishes, and I let out a rather unmanly yelp. Lights appear around me, small pinpricks, and I realize I'm looking at space, and can see a small nebula off to my right. Her voice sounds from all around me, and I glance at her, noting her lips aren't moving. This is some kind of recording.

"Please forgive me, if I have frightened you. It's hard for me to speak your language, but hopefully this recording will help explain your situation."

My jaw nearly hits the floor as I consider what's going on around me. I'm in space, a dream come true for any geek, but I'm also facing an alien with unknown intentions.

"Centuries ago, our race reached for the stars, much as yours is starting to do now. We traveled far and wide, and as we traveled we learned. We colonized other planets, and were able to work within their ecosystems. We thought we were alone, as far as sentient beings were concerned, but we found others about two-hundred years after we first left our home soil. After that, we continued to find others at a much faster rate. We shared our knowledge with all we found."

As the recording plays, the room changes, and I watch as other pink creatures like herself, but both male and female (and all naked), leave a small planet, and grow their influence. It actually reminds me of Spore, the video game. I watch them meet interesting creatures, and learn from one another.

"Almost every other sentient species we found descended from herbivores. They were peaceful and trusting. We assumed that intelligence could only stem from a diet consisting of plants" The room shows them eating various plants together. "Then we came upon a primitive race that showed much promise for intelligence, but also seemed prone to violence." The aliens that now showed are small muscular things, red skinned, and covered with tufts of coarse black hair. They have tusks protruding from their snouts, but they don't have pig noses. Their noses are more akin to a horse's.

"We studied this new race for years, before approaching them. They ate meat exclusively, but didn't eat their own kind. We hoped this meant that they could be friendly towards us, another sentient race, and in our innocence, we sealed our doom.

"They treated us well, till we shared what we know, and gave them our technology. They were quick to learn, and ever hungry for more. They began to develop their own technology from what we taught them, and too late, we saw their intent." Silence falls in the room, but my mind seems to supply the sound effects for the brutal imagery that now surrounds me. This new race had taken the benevolent technology handed to them, and created weapons from it, attacking, and actually eating their teachers, before taking to space, and doing the same to other planets. The scene zooms out, and I watch as this new carnivorous race attacks and devours planet after planet. They were getting close to the home planet of the alien I'm with, and I realize I no longer fear this alien, but the red ones now utterly terrify me.

"They were approaching our home planet, and we thought all was lost. We know nothing of weapons. We don't know how to defend ourselves. Then one of our ships found a new planet, with creatures that are primitive to us, but further developed than the demons were when we first found them." The room zooms in on a planet that I immediately recognize as Earth. "This species descended from omnivores, and it's our hope that we can enlist you in our aid, but many are nervous. We fear that you will do as the demons have, and attack us. So we waited, and we watch.

"Somehow the demons have learned of your planet, and fearing that you might become a rival, turned their attention to you." The demon's ships change course, and are now headed for Earth. "It takes many of your solar revolutions to travel through space, and while our planet is now safe, yours is in peril. We argued amongst ourselves whether to warn you, and risk you being another threat to us, or leave you as bait, while we move to other planets that the demons haven't found yet.

"While we watched and studied you and argued amongst ourselves, we found a gene inside many of your race that lay dormant. When we activate this gene, the results vary. Some gain abilities, others simply die. In a very few, nothing happens at all.

"A plan was created, and decided upon. We will activate this gene in as many of you as possible, and if we find one of you that might be able to defend your planet, we would warn that one of your race's impending plight, and leave Earth's plight in their hands."

The room returns back to the blue featureless mass it had been when I was first abducted, and I have to blink a few times to get accustomed to the brightness.

"After watching you during your last dark cycle—" It takes me a second to realize she means last night when I'd been kidnapped, "—I hoped that you might be that one. Despite the aggression that is projected on you, you used cunning and self control to turn the situation around." I also wonder if she'd kept watching after Gina had taken me back to my apartment.

My throat goes dry, and it takes me a bit to work enough moisture back into it, in order to speak. "But that was a small room, not an entire race! And besides, if I use my ability too much, I get pains that knock me out. I won't survive trying to change an entire race."

Lela's head tilts to the side again before she speaks; this time her lips move. "It's like a muscle. When you work a new muscle it becomes sore, but the more you use it, the stronger it gets."

"Muscles?" I nearly shout, exasperated. "Have you looked at me? I don't have a whole lot of muscles, and I can't use my ability on myself, to build any."

She continues to look at me, and it dawns on me that the reason she keeps pausing is to form the words in my language so that I can understand her.

"If it's muscles you need, I can help with that. You have a choice: I can build you up immediately, but then you will be helpless for several days as your body recovers, or slowly over time, and you will be able to continue, though you might be fatigued at first," her dual-toned voice replies levelly.

She can give me muscles immediately? I almost opt for that. Who cares if I'm out of commission for a few days? Then I remember Brent's party, and think about Shanna and Gina. "How long till the demons get here, and how long if I take the slow route?"

Again there is a pause before she answers. "It will take a couple weeks to take full effect, but you have half a solar cycle till the demons arrive to devour your planet and people." I think about how she keeps addressing them as demon's and can't argue with the logic behind it. They definitely look like some demon from an anime series.

The decision is simple. Take the slower route, and people hopefully won't think I'm some weird freak, or more of a freak, who suddenly grew muscular, and practice my ability more in the meantime. I have no clue how I'm going to stop an entire race from attacking and eating the human race, but at least I have six months to figure it out.

Where is The Doctor, Captain Kirk (Picard was a pussy), or even Luke Skywalker when you need them?

I tell Lela my decision and she nods as her hands fly in front of her once again. It occurs to me that she is typing on a screen only she can see. The light that surrounds me this time is white, and instead of feeling giddy or tingly, I feel very weak and tired. I wonder if this is how Robbie feels every time I use his 'weak' switch.

While the light does its work, I study Lela some more, and can't help but notice how the light plays across her small breasts. I realize I'm getting hard looking at her, my lust never having been slated tonight, and a curious thought enters my mind. I wonder what it would be like to have sex with her?

The fact that she isn't human doesn't bother me as much as you'd think it would. Don't get me wrong, I'm not into doing sheep or horses, or anything like that, but with her pink skin, large eyes, and small breasts, she looks human enough and maybe even cute enough that I'm getting turned on, despite feeling fatigued.

Well, she says I need to practice my ability. Why not try it on an alien, and see how it goes?

I start with my standard switches: horny, wet pussy, and hard nipples. I can feel all three switches in her, and sigh in relief. I'd been half afraid that my switches would only work in humans. I apply my will to all three, and the latter two move, but the first one refuses to budge. I can see her darker pink nipples harden, but can't tell if she is getting wetter, other than feeling the switch move.

There has to be something about her species that is different from mine, I reason, but what?

The white light vanishes before I can figure it out, and before I know it, I'm back in my room, a single word reverberating through my skull.

Remember.

My body feels like a lead weight, but I fear my mind is too active to allow me to sleep right then.

I'm wrong.

The last thought to flit through my mind before exhaustion takes me is: Angels. I should call them angels. It only makes sense.

Aeris's theme gently wakes me up, and I realize I'd fallen asleep, despite myself. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep, unless the whole abduction had been a dream. . .

I run to the bathroom, and check myself in the mirror. No bruises. . . It had all been real after all. Remembering Lela's promise about bulking up, I examine my body, but can't make out any differences. I run back to my room, grab my phone, and return to the mirror, taking a picture. If the change is too subtle, I might not be able to see it, but after a couple weeks, I can compare myself to this picture, and see.

"Hey, are you gonna be in there all day?" Dennis's voice sounds tired, coming from the other side of the door. Opening the door, I try to slip past my roommate, but he stops me. "Holy shit! Your face! What happened to your face?!" His eyes scan my topless chest, and I know he is looking for my other bruises. "How did you recover so quickly?"

I let out a short laugh before saying, "Dunno, maybe I'm part Wolverine." I can see he is confused, probably not understanding my comic book reference, but I don't care. As exhausted as my body is, I'm in a grand mood.

The mood lasts up until I finish pouring my cereal, and I remember the rest of what Lela had said. Terrible aliens, demons, are on their way to destroy and devour the human race. Finding my appetite has fled, I quickly dress, and leave the apartment for class. I decide to drive, not feeling strong enough to walk on this cold morning.

The streets are only slightly snow packed after the storm the other day, and make it to the campus without any issues. I'm trying to figure out the best ways to exercise my ability, and make little switches here and there, some with people, some with inanimate objects, but I'm trying to stay inconspicuous, until I notice old Mrs. Polkins, the campus nurse. Fat, old, and ugly, she will be a great experiment in changing someone's nature.

Up until this point, all my switches have caused me almost no pain. I feel them, and they aren't as easy as that first day, but they are much more forgiving than the second day. I decide to go big with the nurse. Making a 'metabolism' switch, I flip it feeling some resistance, but it moves. I flip another switch to restore her hair color from gray to. . . Well, to be honest, I really don't know what her natural color was, and think she might look good as a redhead. I turn on the elasticity to her skin, hoping to get rid of her wrinkles, and even try to flip a switch to slow her aging. The last is the hardest of all to move, but I'm able to nudge it a little, before my head really starts to ache. I will have to keep an eye on her, and see how things go over the next few weeks.

With my head starting to pound, but a smile on my face, I head to my next class; only to find myself stumbling forward as someone pushes me from behind.

"Think you're some hotshot, don't you," Derek Peterson calls out loudly, drawing a lot of attention to himself.

I regain my balance, and spin around to confront the bully. He stands there, laughing at me, with his hands on his hips, wearing his letterman's jacket.

"Leave me alone, Derek. I don't feel up to dealing with you right now." And I really don't. My head hurts, my body aches, and I don't want to draw too much attention to what I can do.

"Ho! That's rich. YOU don't feel up to dealing with ME? Who do you think you are, dweeb?" Derek's voice grows louder as he spouts off, drawing more and more attention to us.

I can see that we're gaining quite the audience, but I don't want to make a huge spectacle, and after modifying Polkins, I don't think I'm up to much with my switches.

I need a way out of this, but something that won't be too obviously me. I spy my escape route on the wall behind Derek: a white handle (or switch), within a red box. I pull the fire alarm mentally, and feel my head give a mighty twinge of pain. The resulting noise from the alarm makes my head hurt even worse, but by then, everyone is evacuating the hallway. I see Derek flee one way, so I stumble the other direction, and right into someone else.

"You're going the wrong way," a familiar voice says, and I look up to see Shanna standing over me. "The fire exit's that way," she pointed down the hallway in the direction everybody else has gone.

I laugh weakly, my head throbbing from over using my ability. Shanna's smiling face quickly turns to one of concern, and I curse myself, as I consider how weak I must look to her right now. I got over zealous with my switches, and now I'm paying for it.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded that I am, "Yeah, just a horrible headache is all."

"We need to get you off your feet." The attractive brunette looks around, before grabbing my hand and pulling me after her. "Come on, we can go in here. I doubt this is a real fire anyway."

"It's not," I mumble, without thinking. I follow her into the room, holding my pounding head with my free hand.

The room is thankfully dark, and I can't help but remember the other night in the freezer with her. Has it really only been two nights ago? This room is light enough to see in, and much warmer however, and as my eyes adjust, I realize we are in one of the performance rooms. There is stadium seating slanting down to a small stage.

Shanna leads me to a seat in the front row, and has me sit. Her hands fuss at my head, and cheeks, and I realize she thinks I'm sick.

"It's just a headache, really," I try to assure her, and am surprised by the mischievous smile that crosses her face.

"Just a headache, huh?" She places her hands on the armrests on either side of me, and leans in close, our noses almost touching. "I know a cure for headaches." Before I can think to respond or act, she tilts her head, and mashes her lips to mine.

My surprise quickly wears off, and I kiss her back. I don't know what her cure is, but if it starts with kissing, I'm willing to give it a try. Her tongue is darting in and out between my teeth, while her hands roam across my chest and stomach.

She pulls away unexpectedly, and looks me in the eyes. "There, how is your headache now?"

I can't help but laugh a little at her attitude. Thinking about my head, I notice that the pain has lessened slightly, but isn't entirely gone. "Don't stop now; I think you may be onto something with this cure."

The smile that splits her lips and lights up her face is beautiful. Normally I think Gina is the better looking of the two, but right now, Shanna has her beat hands down.

This time it's me doing the kissing, as I bring my hands up to her face, and pull her back down to me. She twists her body, and sits in my lap as her arms wrap around my neck, pulling us tighter into the kiss. I let my hands roam across her side, along her legs, and even tangle my fingers in her hair as our mouths attempt to become one. Despite what had happened the other night, I'm still nervous about trying anything, especially considering we are still on campus. I'm not too worried about getting caught, as I don't think this auditorium is used too often, but then again, I'm not certain.

Building up my courage, I place my left hand on her rear, and give a little squeeze. She pulls away from the kiss, and I'm afraid I've gone too far.

"Seems you're recovering pretty quickly." She stands up, leaving my lap feeling very empty, and starts walking towards the stage. She turns and sits on the edge, giving me a puzzled look. "Well, are you coming over here, or not?"

I'd like to say I moved like The Flash, but I'm still too weary. At least the headache is going away. As I walk over to Shanna, I wonder that this woman is interested in me, and I've never had to use a switch on her.

"I think I am almost cured of this headache," I say, and enjoy her laugh as her arms once again wind around my neck and pull my lips back to hers. My hands travel across her back, and I dig my finger under the hem of her shirt, till I'm touching bare skin.

"Well, I think we'd better be thorough, just to be safe," she tells me with a pleasant gleam in her eyes.

Her slender hands leave my neck, only to travel down my body, until she's fumbling with my pants. I pull back a little to give her the space she needs to undo them, and feel the cooler air pebble my flesh as my pants drop to the floor. Shanna's fingers grip my manhood tightly, making me moan into our kiss. She seems to know just what to do, as her digits gently slid up and down the length of my hard shaft, using my pre-ejaculate to lubricate the head.

My headache is completely gone now, and I bring my hands down to start undoing her pants. She lets me go, and grabs my hands. "Not right now," she whispers, then gently pushes me back, and hops off the stage. Falling to her knees, she looks my single eye in the eye, before bringing her lips to the tip. Another moan escapes my throat, as her mouth stretches taught around the rim, and then pops past.

She pulls back up, and dribbles some spit along my shaft, before swallowing my cock back into her mouth. Her hands pump up and down my pole, while her tongue works the head. She really knows what she is doing, and I soon feel my orgasm coming on.

"Shanna, I'm about. . . To. . . Ungh," I grunt as she picks up the pace of her hands, and sucks harder on the knob. It's too much, as I shoot string after string of my spunk into her devouring mouth. I have to lock my knees underneath me as I cum, and I notice she is looking up at me, that beautiful sparkle in her blue eyes and long lashes batting, as I unload my seed.

As soon as I'm done shooting my spunk, she pulls her head back, and opens her mouth to show me its contents. My ejaculate fills her mouth, swishing around her tongue, as she looks up at me, smiling devilishly. She gives a visible swallow, and audible gulp, then opens her mouth to show me that it's empty.

"You really are something," I tell her with admiration, "but what did I do to deserve you?" I know it's the wrong thing to say as soon as I say it, but dammit, I'm still recovering from that blowjob. I probably sound wimpy and needy now.

"What did you do?" She looks at me puzzled. "I've had a crush on you since the first day of class. I never imagined you would be this well endowed, though." She shakes her head, the brown strands of her hair flipping about. "No, I'm the lucky one here." Her mischievous smile returns. "But right now, I am so horny; I'm almost willing to try taking you right here and now."

I looked down at my slightly wilted member not sure how well that will work.

"I am sure you will recover by the time we get to my place," she says, giving the tip of my penis a quick peck. Before I know what is happening, Shanna pulls up my pants, drags me out of the room, down the hall, and into the cold winter air. I happily follow her to her car, where she tosses me the keys. "You drive. I have some work to do."

I hop into the driver's seat and her in the passenger's seat, before I realize I don't know where she lives. She gives me quick directions, and thankfully they're easy to follow, for as soon as we get going, she leans over, pulls my slightly limp member out, and slips it back between her warm, wet lips. I have to concentrate hard on the road, but by the time we arrive at her place, I'm fully hard and horny again.

We race up the steps, and she unlocks to door. "My sister should be in class right now," she tells me, and I remember her telling me she has a twin. I wonder what it might be like to sleep with twins, and I feel my cock (confined for the nonce in my pants again) give a twitch.

I follow her to her room, and stop as soon as I enter. On her walls are posters of Naruto, and Bleach. On a shelf in the corner are Voltron figurines. The mouse pad to her computer is an image of the tenth Doctor. I even notice some personal drawings of Link and the Triforce. But none of that surprises me more than the three different video game systems hooked up to a large flat screen TV.

Shanna is a geek like me. Not only that, but she is the almost mythical hot female geek.

"Are you going to stare at my room all day, or are you going to come over here and fuck me?" Her voice snaps me out of my daze, and I realize she'd already removed her shirt and bra. I quickly undress, while she removes her pants.

I go to her, kissing her lightly on the lips, before moving to her jaw and neck. As I kiss my way down to her chest, I lay her back on the bed, and crawl on top of her. Grabbing her right melon with my hand, I twiddle her nipple between my fingers, while I suck her other areola between my teeth. She gasps at the attention, running her fingers through my hair.

"I want you," she whispers to me, but I have other plans. Releasing her tit from my mouth, I kiss my way down her soft slender stomach, pausing for a moment to make out with her belly button, and enjoying the sound of her musical giggle. By the time I finally reach her prize, I can easily smell the arousal pouring from her.

Another gasp escapes her as my tongue works circles between her inner and outer labia. She has a small bit of fuzz that has grown since the last time she'd shaved, but I just relish in the act of tasting her as I drive my tongue as deep as it will go. Her legs mash against my ears, and her hands dig into my scalp as she experiences a throaty orgasm. I move my tongue up to her clit, and feel her twitch every time the tip of my tongue runs across it. Continuing to concentrate on her most sensitive point, I bring her to another orgasm, before she grabs my ears and painfully pulls me up to her.

"I want your cock in me, NOW," she demands, lust brimming in her eyes, before shoving her tongue as far down my throat as it will go. I know she can taste herself on my lips, and moan as I bring my cock to her entrance. It only takes a little pressure to pop the head into her sopping wet slit, and we both relish in the feeling of completeness.

I slowly work my hips back and forth, gently entering her bit by bit, teasing her with each centimeter. Meanwhile our tongues are fighting a battle for dominance, neither of us sure if we want to win or lose. Bringing my hands up to her large breasts, I tweak both her nipples, while her cunny sucks me in deeper and deeper.

She feels just as tight as she was in the freezer a couple nights ago, but oh so much hotter. Her hands dig into my back, my neck, and my buttocks as I finally hit bottom in her, forcing her to gasp for air. "I feel like you're going to split me in two with that thing. Don't stop, Nick. Fuck me HARD!"

Obligingly, I pull out, all except for the head, and then slam back into her. Arching my back, I bring one of her teats to my lips, and suck hard as I pound her again and again. It doesn't take long before she is shuddering beneath me, her pussy rippling around my slickened cock for all it's worth.

"Hold on," she tells me as soon as she catches her breath, pushing against my chest, and I pull out of her, "I want to be on top."

Happily, I flip over, and let her climb on top of me. She faces away from me, and I have a great view of her ass, as she lowers herself onto my rigid spike. She is able to take most of my length, before I hit bottom again, and then lift back up, and slam her delightful rear down again, grunting.

My view is wonderful, as I watch her asshole rise, my shiny prick slowly leaving her juicy cunt, only to have her slam down hard again. I reach down, and grab a globe of each ass cheek in my hands, moaning with every movement. The juxtaposition of her slow lifting, coupled with her quick violent thrusts would have had me blowing inside her already, if not for that great blowjob in the auditorium.

On one of her powerful downward thrusts, I feel myself go even deeper, as something seems to strangle the head of my cock, and for the first time ever, I'm fully buried inside a woman's vagina. Shanna lets out a shriek as she sits fully in my lap, and for a second I'm terrified I've really hurt her. Her inner muscles are massaging my length, while that inside ring grips my pole almost painfully tightl

"Oh, fuck, that's deep," she mewls, and from the sound of her voice, it's a good thing, rather than a bad one. "Don't move for a second. I need to get used to this." I can't help myself, and feel my cock twitch inside her. "Oh, God, I'm cumming again!" She screams, and I can feel her juices sloshing out around my prick, and dripping off my balls, as she shudders.

She collapses backwards onto me, and I wrap my arms around her torso, my right hand going to her left tit, and my left hand going to her clit. I pinch her nipple and clit at the same time, and begin gyrating my hips.

"Hold on. . ." She moans, "I need to. . . Catch my. . . Oh, fuck. . . Wait. . . I really. . . ungh. . . I. . . Ah!" I apply more pressure to her clit, start nibbling on the back of her neck, and her words change. "Oh fuck yes, right there! Damn, you're deep. Keep fucking me. Oh yessssssss!" As she drawls out her moan, I feel my own climax coming on, and pick up the pace of my movements. In just a few seconds, my body locks up hard, as I blow my second load deep into her. "I can feel your hot cum up inside me. Oh, fuck, it's going to make me cum agaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnn!" Our mutual climax seems to go on and on, till we're both panting and out of breath.

Shanna rolls off of me, and gives me a quick peck and then slaps my chest. "Jerk!" she exclaims, smiling. "How dare you make me cum so much? Oh. . ." Her eyes grow large, and before I have a chance to respond, she takes off running for the bathroom to clean up, her hand holding in the load of cum I'd just expelled. I can barely move, overwhelmed by my own post-coital bliss, until I hear the front door open and close and Shanna's voice comes drifting in. "Shanna, I'm home. Some idiot set off the fire alarm today. I can't believe some people can still be so juvenile after high school."

Quickly realizing that this must be Shanna's twin sister, I jump out of bed, and get dressed. Shanna is dressed before me, and goes out to meet her sister. I soon follow, and from the look her sister gives me, she knows what we'd been up to.

Shanna introduces me to her twin, Shannon, and looking at the two, I can't tell them apart. They both have the same brown hair, cut in the same fashion, the same eyes with amazingly long eyelashes, the same lips. . . I wondered if they feel the same in bed. . . For only a second I'm tempted to use my switches on them and find out, but a sudden twinge between my eyes changes my mind.

"Nick was just leaving," Shanna tells her twin, and shuffles me out the door. Outside in the cold, we kiss for a few minutes, holding each other tight, before she asks, "So what do you think of my headache cure?"

"It worked better than you can know," I tell her, smiling. Some old man walks his dog by us, and from the way he smiles, I know we must look like a couple. Thinking of that, I have to ask a question, though I'm almost afraid to do so. "So. . . What are we, exactly?" I don't want to drop the childish terms of boyfriend/girlfriend, but don't want to act like a player either.

She smiles at me, and it eases my concerns. "Let's just say that we're REALLY good friends for now, and see where that goes. Besides, why put a label to this?" She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

Somehow I'm a little let down that she doesn't want more from me, but then I think of Gina and Professor Frankens, and know that I will manage just fine.

She drives me back to the campus, where my car is, and we kiss for awhile longer, until we agree that we either need to stop, or screw again. I'm okay with the latter, but she tells me she is a bit sore, and doesn't think she can right then, but tomorrow after Brent's party, maybe we can again.

I keep my window rolled down as I drive back to my apartment, trying to cool off.

When I walk in, Derek tells me that Gina had stopped by again, and I'm supposed to call her. I'm starting to think she is getting clingy, but she is also a good lay, so I call her up. Her mom answers, and then gets Gina on the line.

"I miss you," she tells me. "Can I come over?"

I debate for half a heartbeat, and then turn her down. I'm still horny after leaving Shanna, but it really isn't fair to transfer that to Gina, and besides, young though I am, I need some rest. "Maybe tomorrow, I haven't slept well for days, and could really use some sleep." She sounds sad, but I let her go.

I spend the rest of the evening playing games on my computer (trying not to think about what Lela told me about Earth's impending doom), before going to bed early. I wake at some time in the night, bathed in white light, Lela standing in front of me.

* * *

Chapter 05

Standing in cool white light, in a featureless blue room, I examine the alien in front of me. Her eyes look white tonight, with a hint of blue around the edges, and light seems to ripple around her nude frame while her fingers press invisible buttons in the air. I wonder briefly how she makes the light do that. It actually looks like the light covers her in places, but doesn't actually touch her, as it flickers and shifts around her subtle curves.

I can feel my body getting weaker, as the white luminescence does its work and builds up my muscles. I still can't figure out what will trigger Lela's 'horny' switch. No matter how hard I push on it, it refuses to budge. The other two move easily enough, but this one stubborn switch refuses to obey my will.

It has to be something that's different about her species, but I don't think I can just ask her about her race's mating habits. Alien or no, I don't know whether that's crossing a line.

I start going over what she told me last night, which is decidedly little. It really boils down to her ancestors coming from herbivores. Is there something different about them? I try to think of herbivores on Earth to compare, but they were all dumb animals, only mating when. . .

An idea strikes me, and I look up to try it out, but my time in the light is done, and before I can form the switch, I find myself back in my own bed. I'll have to try tonight when she comes for me again.

Exhausted from the treatment, I slip back into sleep before five minutes have even passed.

I wake slowly, some noise disturbing my rest. Rolling over, I hope it'll go away, but it continues relentlessly. Groaning, I sit up, and only then am I awake enough to realize someone is knocking on my door.

"What?" I ask, more ornery than I'd intended, but dammit, it's Saturday, and I value my sleep. Besides, if the demons arrive and I can't stop them somehow, I won't be getting anymore good sleep; only the long sleep of death.

"Nick, are you awake?" Groaning loudly, wanting Gina to hear me, I flop back onto my pillow. I'd told her I would talk to her today, but I didn't expect her to show up in my apartment.

"I am now," I grump.

"Can I come in?" The door is already slowly opening, and my frustration is building. What is the point in asking, if she's just going to come in anyway? For half a heartbeat I'm tempted to close the door as if it's a switch, but decide against it.

"Might as well, but I'm only in my boxers."

She slips quickly into my room, and shuts the door behind her. Quietly, she goes to the foot of my bed, and sits down, her hands clasped in her lap, as she stares at her knees as though they can impart some great wisdom to her. After she sits there for awhile without speaking, I almost lose it.

"What do you want, Gina? It's eight o'clock on a Saturday. I don't usually get up till at LEAST ten, and last night was a tiring night." Anger laces my words, but I'm able to keep my volume level. It isn't likely that Dennis will have slept through Gina's knocking, but I don't want to disturb any my other neighbors this morning either.

"Tiring. . .?" She looks up and around, and I realize how that must have sounded.

"No, no one is here, I was just working on a project, and it's left me exhausted." It isn't really a lie. Somehow after everything, I don't think I can lie to her; it would make me feel like too much like a hypocrite. She nods, and I can see that she is relieved, before her eyes drop back down to her lap.

"May I ask what kind of project?" Her voice is pensive, and I can tell she is reluctant to ask me this.

No, you may not, I think, but answer differently. "It will take a couple weeks before I'm ready."

She looks up at me, and then down again. I've never seen her act like this before. Normally she is so self confidant, but this morning it's like she's an entirely different person.

"Oh, okay. You look good today, even your—" She cuts herself off, and looks at my bare chest and then to my jaw, and I know she is looking for the bruises that are no longer there. "Your chest! Your bruises are gone. How. . .?"

I have to think fast. I don't want to lie, but I can't tell her an alien healed me, either. "You did give me a really great massage." I let that hang, hoping she will draw the wrong conclusion, and only feeling slightly guilty. Technically I'm lying.

"Massage. . . Yeah. . . I never knew a massage could do that." Her eyes are still locked on my torso, and I want to change the subject.

"I don't think you came to look at my bruises. Why are you here?" Her eyes immediately drop back to her clasped hands, and I feel my frustration growing. What is wrong with her? I lean forward, place my hand under her chin, and gently turn her face up to me. She refuses to meet my eyes, but at least she turns.

"I—You probably hate me, I know, but. . . I. . . What I mean to say is. . . I wanted to. . . I don't feel right about what happened, and I. . ." Her inability to come right out and say it is starting to drive me up the wall. Can I make a switch to get her to come right out and say it? "I want to make it up to you, and will do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness." She finally splutters out, without me having to make a switch.

This again? I thought we'd gone over this already.

"Waking me up early on a Saturday isn't a good start," I tell her, and her chin yanks out of my hand at the sound of rebuke in my voice. She is fidgeting now as she sits on the edge of my bed, and I remember the conditioning my switches have caused in her. Checking them real quick, I can tell she is horny, and every time I talk only makes it worse.

"I-I know, but you barely return my calls, and you won't let me come see you. I didn't know what else to do." I watch as a tear slowly slides down her cheek, leaving a wet trail in its wake. "I don't want you to push me away."

My anger flees.

Pulling her to me, she rests her head on my bare chest. I can feel her hot tears on my chest as she shakes and sobs against me. This once proud and socially powerful woman is now broken, and in large part because of me. I used my switches on her, manipulating her into sex. She had tried to cover it up with her boyfriend by claiming it was rape, but had confessed the truth before I'd been beaten too badly. Her boyfriend is gone, her social status likely crumbled, and I'm probably the only person who treats her with any kindness. She has suffered for her crime, worse than I'd suffered for her lies, and my name is clear. In a sense I'm her jailer, the only one that can set her free. The sense of power over her that that gives me is a heady feeling that I immediately feel guilty for. I've enough power over her as it is.

Sucking in a deep breath, I ready myself to tell her she is forgiven, but before the words leave my mouth, she turns her face up to mine and plants her soft lips against me. The kiss is gentle, not fierce or passionate like others have been, but ever better for its tenderness. Her arms snake around my naked torso, and hug me tighter to her slender frame. I hold in the breath of air as long as I can, letting it out slowly through my nose. There is no tongue involved in this kiss, just our lips and bodies pressed against each other, and yet I can feel myself growing hard as it continues on.

Unexpectedly Gina pulls away, and I can see fear in her red rimmed hazel eyes. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that. . . I just—"

I silence her with a quick peck, "You're forgiven." The words come easier than I think they should, but I know they are true. She really has suffered enough. "Not because of the kiss, or the sex, or anything else, but because I can see you've suffered enough. You don't need to worry about me anymore; I can take care of myself. You don't have to do anything else that you don't want to."

Fear turns to relief, and then confusion. "That I don't want to?" Her eyes search my own. "I haven't done anything I didn't want to, Nick. Even when I let you in my ass, it was something I wanted to do, at the time. Whenever Robbie tried it always hurt, but when I'm with you, everything is different. I feel good when you talk to me, and your touch sends thrills through my body. I don't know what this effect is that you have on me, but I like it, and I like being with you."

Now I'm the one to feel low. She only feels that way, because I'd made her feel like that. It's my fault. The catchphrase from Spiderman comes back to me, "With great power, comes great responsibility." How true that is, I think as I look down at the beautiful blonde still in my arms. I'm now responsible for her.

"Gina, I—" her finger presses against my lips and cuts me off. I was about to apologize myself, and maybe ask her to leave before I caused any more damage.

"Don't say it. I won't say it either, but just don't send me away. You know how I feel now. Just-just hold me." And so I hold her, feeling like a heel, but not knowing what else to do. I can't remove the switches in her, and even if I change the one she is conditioned with, it won't change her conditioning. I toy with the idea of reconditioning her, but decide not to for two reasons: I've no right to manipulate her further, and can actually cause more damage, and though I feel worse for it, I like holding her and being with her.

In silence we hold each other, me not daring to speak, and manipulate her more, and I've no idea what is going through her head. After some time has passed, Gina looks up to me, and asks, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you." Three such simple words, and yet they hold so much weight.

"Dennis is home," I try to back out, talking as little as possible. "What if he walks in?"

"Then he can watch like he did the other night," she says, as I feel her lips start sucking on my nipple, while her hands dig into my boxers.

Somehow I'm not too surprised that she knew Dennis had watched us. I'm a little disappointed my ploy had failed. It isn't that I'm not in the mood. Her fingers firmly squeezing my rock hard shaft can attest to that. My only problem is I still feel bad about what I've done to her.

As her digits slide up and down my pole, I can feel my resolve weakening. "We really shouldn't," I try to say, as her lips trail down my torso. She really knows how to use her hands I think, as a moan inexplicably leaves my throat. I need to put a stop to this, before it goes too far.

But my hands stay where they are, and I make no move to stop her. Would it really be so bad? Just this one last time, then never again. . . No, this is wrong. I need to stop this now. I need to. . . I need. . . The thought is lost as her lips touch the head of my penis, and this time there is no chance of stopping the moan. My hands finally move as they go to the back of her head, digging into her hair.

I feel, more than hear, her moan through my cock, and she picks up the pace of her sucking. I lift my head off my pillow, and look down at her. Her face and my crotch are hidden behind her blonde hair, but a movement from her arm catches my attention. By the looks of it, she is playing with herself, while giving me a great blowjob.

I know I shouldn't say it, it is wrong to do so, but I'm lost to lust by this point. "Take off your clothes, I want to taste you."

Quicker than I think possible, and with more energy than I'd seen her have all morning, Gina practically rips off her clothes, plants her already soaked crotch against my lips, and swallows me back between her own.

I want to make her feel as good as she's making me feel, so I moan loudly while I lick her labia, and am rewarded with a fresh flood of her fluids. She tastes different from Shanna, but not in a bad way. Both women taste great. I shove my tongue in as far as it will go down her hole, grab an ass cheek in each hand, and try to shove my whole face inside her. I then suck her clit between my teeth, and have to hold on tight as she comes once again.

Gina breathlessly flops over onto her side, as she comes down from her climax, and then starts to kiss her way up my body. When she gets to my face, she over my lips, and instead licks all her juices from my chin, cheeks, and nose, before finally shoving her tongue as far down my throat as she can.

Lost in what she is doing, I don't even realize when she moves her pelvis into position, until I feel her velvety folds start to squeeze tightly down my member. I drop my hands to her rear again, and we soon reach a matched rhythm. Her hands are on my face, as she kisses me hungrily, her torso pressed against mine, and my cock going ever deeper and deeper into her slippery crevice.

She is the one to break the kiss, as she gasps for air, and sits upright, allowing me to go a little further into her. I'm still a little outside her, but I reach down with one hand, and rubbed her clit, while I use my other hand to fondle one of her large breasts. She shudders as another climax takes her, and I twist my hips to roll us over.

I have to pull out, but I keep her on her side, straddle her right leg, and slip back into her, with her left leg going around my torso. I use my left hand to continue rubbing her clit, as I slide in and out of her hot hole. She twists her upper body so her shoulders are flat on my bed, and use her left hand to encourage me to up my pace.

Grabbing one of her delectable tits again, I lean forward to take one of her nipples between my teeth. Even with my length, I can't go as deep like this, but by her moans, she doesn't care.

I know I'm getting close, and pick up my attack on her cunny, feeling sweat start to bead on my brow.

"Fuck me, with that cock, Nick. Fuck me hard! Oh, God, I'm going to cum again. Don't stop. Don't stooOOPPppp!" As I feel her inner muscles clamp down hard on my shaft, I let fly with my own ejaculate. Her eyes fly open, as I spew inside her, and it seems as if her orgasm doubles in intensity.

Spent, worn out, and tired, I collapse behind her, and soon fall back to sleep.

I wake a few hours later to the feel of soft lips against my own. Smiling, I open my eyes to see Gina's Hazel eyes looking back at me. The memory of my crumbling resolve, and all the wrongs I've done her comes flooding back, and I scoot away from her, falling out of the bed.

Gina laughs at my misfortune, before saying, "Not the reaction I was expecting." She laughs some more as I try to get up, and I notice I'm still naked. I try to cover myself, and can't remember where my boxers went. Had I ever even taken the time to take them off during the sex? Grabbing a clean pair, I turn back to face the beautiful blonde, but don't dare speak. "Dennis poked his head in awhile ago, and asked if you are still going to the party tonight." Her face has gone solemn, and I feel a sinking sensation in my gut. She is talking about Derek's party, and he had specifically asked me not to take her. "Is he talking about Derek's party?"

I can't lie, but I don't dare talk either. I don't need her getting horny again at the sound of my voice. I just nod my head.

"I know I'm not invited. Do you still plan on going? We can stay here all day. . . When Dennis leaves, we'd have the whole place to ourselves. I'll even let you put that beast in my ass again."

It's tempting. Oh, so tempting, but I know I have to refuse. I can't do that to her. Not again.

"I'm going," I say, and watch as her face falls.

She gets out of my bed, and starts dressing. I can see the tears forming in her eyes, but don't know what I can say to stop them.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." She gathers all of her things, and is headed for the door. Despite myself, I block her. "I see you really haven't forgiven me."

I grab both her arms in my hands, and hold her at arm's length. "Gina, it's not that you're not wanted. This is the first time I've ever been invited to a party. Ever," I emphasize. Against my will, the words are coming out, many more than I want to say. "You ARE forgiven. I promise."

I see hope return to her eyes a split second before her arms pull out of my hands and wrap around me, hugging me tight. "Thank you, Nick. I promise not to be too angry, but don't forget me while you're there. I know how Derek's parties usually turn out."

I nod, and then she kisses me and leaves. I sag against the door, and curse myself for my weak will. Why can't I have just let her go? Maybe it will be best if I avoid her for a while.

I spend the rest of the day trying to get my mind off my problems, by playing games and lightly practicing my switches, but only partially succeed.

As the sun starts to set, I take a quick shower, followed by Dennis. I put on my Kingdom Hearts shirt, which Dennis raises an eyebrow at, but thankfully doesn't comment, and a pair of blue jeans.

The drive to Shanna's house is a cool one, but blessedly quick. Standing at her front door, I wait somewhat impatiently for her to answer. When the door finally opens, it feels like my heart skips a beat. She looks lovely, with her makeup lightly done, a pair of skin tight jeans, and a light winter coat on.

"Shall we?" Her voice is soft and sweet as she passes by me, and I catch the slight fragrance of lilac and vanilla. I'm slightly surprised she didn't kiss me right away, but blow it off as I rush after her. Holding my car door open for her, she gets in. "Oh, a gentleman," she coos, and I can't hide my smile. I don't know what my mother would think of how I'm using my abilities, but she HAS taught me how to treat a woman.

The drive to the party seems to start and end before I'm even aware of it, my head filled with her sweet scent. The moon hangs heavily in the sky, and the snow is falling lightly, like a million little diamonds from the sparse clouds. When I tell the analogy to Shanna, she laughs her lovely little laugh, and I think, tonight is going to be a good night. I'm going to forget about the demons, forget about Gina, and just have fun with Shanna.

The music is blaring as I pull up to the house, and someone is already puking off a second-story balcony into the bushes below.

Brent Ratner spots us as soon as we walk in, and smiles, waving us over. He has to yell to be heard over the music.

"You brought Shanna, or is this Shannon? Either way, good choice," the slap on the back he gives me pushes me forward a bit. He shoves a beer in each of our hands, and then leans in close so that only I can hear him. "Make yourself at home. Have fun, get crazy, but please don't put anyone to sleep. There are plenty of beds upstairs if you need one." He winks as he pulls back.

I can feel my cheeks burning, but he's spotted someone else, and goes off to greet them with another loud bellow. Ever the gracious host.

"What did he say?" Shanna asks.

I debate on telling her, but after what we've already done, and as forward as she's been, I see no reason to hide it. "He says we are free to use one of the bedrooms if we want." Well I'm not going to tell her I can put people to sleep, now am I?

I see her cheeks color slightly, which surprises me. Wasn't it her that has been the forward one? I take a sip of my beer, as I look around. The place is crowded with a lot of faces I don't recognize. Those I do know are mostly jocks and their girlfriends; not my usual geek crowd.

I spot Dennis over by a beer pong table, and go to chat with him. My roommate is chatting with an attractive platinum blonde, while cheers goes up at the table as the ping pong ball lands in a beer filled cup.

"Nick, this is Lindsey, Brent's sister. Lindsey this is—" Dennis starts to introduce us, but Lindsey cuts him off.

"I know who Nick is. He is all the talk of the school right now, and I share a class with Shannon twice a week."

"This is Shanna," I say, wondering what is being said about me on campus.

"Is it? I'm sorry, I can't keep you two straight," Lindsey smiles at us, and I can't help but notice that her teeth are incredibly white.

"Who let the trash in?" The snide voice sounds right behind me, and I give a small groan. Derek is the last person I want to deal with right now. My first instinct is to put the bully to sleep with one of his switches, but I remember what Brent had said, and realize that this is a bit too public for such a display.

"I dunno, but I'm willing to take it out, if I have to," I tell the bully as I turn around. For just a moment I see fear in the bigger man's eyes. I'm well rested from using my switches, though still a little tired from Lela's white light, and don't fear this person.

"Ha, I'm just messing with ya, dweeb. Derek told me to play nice, so I'll play nice." His words says one thing, his tone another. "Tell ya what. Why don't we play a friendly game of beer pong?"

I almost have to laugh. Sure, I'm a light weight when it comes to alcohol (I'd barely even sipped my beer), but my switches will be able to help me out somehow. I also reason that he wants to stay away from me physically, which only serves to bolster my ego.

"Why not?" I say, shrugging, and trying to hide the smile I feel inside.

Lindsey leans over and quickly whispers in my ear, "Don't do this. He plays all the time, and never loses."

I nod my head, but I'd already made another switch in Derek. The bully starts yelling for everyone to gather around, and watch while he beats the dweeb at beer pong. My smile grows bigger. This time I want an audience to witness his humiliation.

"Have you ever played beer pong?" Derek asks, and I shake my head to the negative. His grin grows predatory, and I don't have to read minds to know he now sees me as easy meat. Derek explains the rules, then asks, "Six or ten?" and I see Lindsey mouth 'six', while Shanna snuggles closer to me.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to impress me." I'm touched that Shanna is concerned about me, but hold up both hands, showing Derek all ten fingers.

Derek gives a nasty laugh, and the cups are set up in a triangle. "Here," he says as he tosses me the small white ball, "beginners go first. I don't want it said that I didn't give you every chance to win, but a fire alarm isn't going to save you this time."

The first shot is always the easiest, and it lands in the middle of the third row. Derek grimaces, but downs the beer quickly. He takes his aim, and I don't interfere on this shot. It lands in my first cup. I give the man a big smile, and down my switch-made non-alcoholic beer, some of it dribbling around my mouth.

My second shot hits a couple rims, and then bounces away. The crowd ooh's. I try to make a switch to move the ball in the right direction, but the switch refuses form. Maybe I'm forming them wrong. . . I start to get a little worried.

I flip Derek's newest switch right before his shot, his ball goes wide, and he has to catch his balance on the edge of the table, his equilibrium suddenly lost. The crowd around the table gasps in shock, and I return his balance.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask, making the beer in his cups doubly potent..

Derek shakes himself and glares at me as I make my next shot. It lands in the second row, and Derek downs his second cup. As the game wears on, I ensure that few of Derek's shots make it anywhere near my cups, though it does take me awhile to hit his last one. No matter how I imagine it, I can't seem to come up with a switch that will move the ball the way I wanted it to, without it being too obvious.

Those gathered around the table cheer as I make the final shot, and Shanna lays one on me in front of everybody. I turn to talk to Dennis when she lets me up for air, but he's already gone.

"I think they went upstairs," Shanna says, having to yell to be heard over the din.

"He'd better not have gone up there with my sister!" Brent says right behind me, and I cringe. A cute little redhead is trying to hold him back as he starts up the stairs, but she doesn't stand a chance against his size.

I follow after, quickly forming switches in those around me and hope I won't pay too much for it tomorrow. I start to turn down Brent's anger and concern, and turn up his acceptance. It takes a fair amount of effort to get the switches to move, but slowly they comply with my will. I think the amount of alcohol he's imbibed helps.

They aren't behind the first door, or the second. The second room is occupied by a couple going at it, and though I kind of want to watch, I'm more concerned about my roommate's possible lifespan.

They end up being in the back most room when Brent walks in, trailed by the redhead, Shanna, and me. Both are still fully clothed, but they're kissing pretty fiercely on a couch (Lindsey in Dennis's lap), and their hands are busy exploring each other's bodies.

"Ah-ha! I found you." The anger has gone mostly out of his voice, but it still startles the two kissers.

"Brent! What are you doing? Leave us alone!" I can feel her brother's switches start to fight me, and know I imediately add some switches to Lindsey. A small voice in the back of my head warns me that this can lead to trouble, as it had with Gina, but I'm already acting to stave off a fight.

I stamp down hard on Lindsey's anger, and turn up her acceptance. I remember Dennis's 'intimidation' switch that I'd made what seems so long ago, but was less than a week, and turn that one down as well. I can already tell I'm going to suffer tomorrow for this, but I don't want a fight to break out in the first party I've been invited to, and my roommate has actually been decent to me recently.

"Leave them alone, Brent," the redhead says, placing her hand on his arm. Lindsey has already gone back to kissing Dennis, and Dennis is too preoccupied to be bothered by it.

"She's my sister, Robin." Somehow there is still a bit of resistance in him, so I crush down on his new switches, and see his eyes go slightly glassy. Oops. . . Maybe that was too much, I fear. Did I break him?

"Then show her how to kiss properly, and kiss me." Robin suits actions to words, and pulls him down into a kiss. I'm thankful for her distraction.

"What just happened?" Shanna asks me in a whisper, and I shrug my shoulders pretending I don't have a clue.

Robin leads Brent over to the couch, without breaking the kiss, and sits him next to the other snogging couple. The redhead straddles his lap, turns to Lindsey, and says, "This is how you really kiss a man," and then attacks the big jock.

Lindsey looks up for a moment, watches the redhead make out with her brother, and then attacks Dennis with renewed ferocity.

I feel a hand grip my hardening cock through my pants, and then Shanna asks, "You like watching this, don't you?" I tear my eyes away from the scene before me, to look down into her blue eyes and long lashes. With her hand on my crotch, there is no way I can deny it. She snakes her other hand around my neck, and pulls me down for a soft kiss, before saying, "I do too."

Shanna leads me over to a recliner, and for the first time I realize we are in a den, and not a bedroom. I sit down first, and Shanna plants herself in my lap, facing the two kissing couples. Robin's shirt is off now, and Brent is fussing with the bra strap in back.

Shanna turns to look at me, smiles, and then grabs my hands and pulls them around her. She digs one of my hands under her shirt, and puts the other in her lap. I need no further hints, and slip my left hand up her flat stomach to fondle her ample chest.

Dennis isn't about to be outdone, and removes Lindsey's shirt, and has her bra off with a snap of his fingers, while Brent is still struggling with Robin's over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. In the end, Robin has to remove her own bra, pressing her ample breasts together. The bra unhooks in the front. There is no mistaking that Robin's breasts are fake, and the tune of Your Favorite Martian's song 'Tig 'Ol Bitties plays through my mind. Lindsey's breasts, on the other hand, are very much real, and Dennis has his face buried in them.

Shanna is grinding her ass against my covered crotch, and I slip a hand inside her pants after she unbuttons them. She is shaved smooth again tonight, and already moist by the time my fingers reach her nether lips. I use a new switch, and her bra unsnaps; seemingly on its own. Shanna removes her shirt and bra in one swift motion.

Lindsey has finally taken the lead, and has Dennis's long cock out, and is busily sucking away, making slurping noises that are impossible to mistake.

"Oh," Robin exclaims, "I didn't think you'd go that far with your brother here." In the spirit of their competition, Robin follows suit, pulling Brent's pants down to his ankles, to reveal a cock thicker than Dennis's, but not as long.

Dennis has his eyes closed as he enjoys Lindsey's ministrations, but oddly, Brent's eyes are locked on his sister's bobbing platinum head.

Shanna is twitching in my lap, and I realize I'm rubbing my fingers against her clit pretty firmly. A couple seconds later, she comes, gripping my legs with her hands, and my hand with her legs, moaning for the entire room to hear. Robin is the only one to pay us any attention though, and she just gives us a wicked smile, before turning her attention back to Brent's thick post.

Shanna stands and spins around, kissing me as she leans over. Her tongue feels hot and wet against my lips, and I gladly meet it with my own. Her hands are fumbling at my waist, and she easily gets my pants undone. I lift my hips to let her remove them, and then sit back down. Shanna stands back upright, drops her pants to the floor, and then stares at my rigid cock for a moment, curiously, before going down on me.

I'm not sure if it is the situation, or not, but her blowjob somehow feels different; perhaps hungrier this time. She must really be turned on by the events going on, on the couch opposite us.

I watch as in almost unison, the other two men stand, and help their women get completely naked as well. Lindsey sits back on the couch, and Dennis drops to his knees, repaying the favor she'd just given him. Robin, however, crawls onto the couch next to Lindsey, on all fours. Brent gets behind her, about the same time the two women start to kiss.

"Ung, fuck! Your brother's cock is thick," Robin moans, and Lindsey's eyes fly open at the words.

"My. . . Brother. . .?" Enjoying everything as much as I am, I instinctively push on her 'acceptance' switch and a dreamy smiles washes across her face. "Mmm, I'm glad." A soft moan slips from her lips, and then turns throaty, as Dennis must have started doing something right. Robin begins sucking on Lindsey's left breast, and I realize Shanna is missing the show.

As much as I'm enjoying her attentions, I decide to pull her up, and turn her around. I have her sit in my lap, watching as her eyes go wide at the show on the couch. "I can't believe they're doing that in front of each other," she says, as my prick-head slips past her first folds. She feels tighter tonight too. Probably from watching what the other four are doing, I conclude.

Shanna sinks slowly down my shaft, eliciting a moan from me. "Fuck, that thing IS big," she moans, and wiggles her hips a little in an effort to fit more of me in her. Both Robin and Lindsey look over at Shanna's words, and I enjoy how their eyes grow large at the site of my cock slipping into Shanna's slim twat.

Lindsey grabs Dennis by the ears, and pulls him up to her face. "Fuck me. Fuck me now!" Dennis doesn't need to be told twice, though he does give Brent a quick look, and he easily slides his length into the platinum blonde's shaved twat. Robin reaches down between them, and from the way Lindsey's moans grow in volume, I assume the fake-tittied redhead is playing with Lindsey's clit. Robin starts kissing Dennis, and I monitor Brent's switches to see if he objects, but they don't budge. In fact, he seems to be watching Dennis and Lindsey slowly fuck, matching their pace behind Robin.

Shanna uses her hands on the armrests of the recliner to lift herself up, and then fall back down, repeatedly impaling herself on my manhood, but taking it slow. I bring my hands around to her firm breasts, and gently tease her nipples. From the way her pussy milks my cock, I know she's enjoying it.

Brent starts grunting with effort as he picks up his pace and tips Robin over the edge of bliss. Lindsey soon follows, the two women moaning in almost unison. Robin collapses forward, her face landing where Dennis and Lindsey are still joined. The redhead pushes my roommate out, and I can hear Lindsey's pussy making a sucking sound as he leaves Lindsey's warm confines. Robin starts licking the other women's juices off his cock. She continues to push him back, till he is lying on the floor, with her head between his legs, taking an impressive amount of his long schlong down her throat. Dennis can't seem to believe his luck, and gives me an exuberant thumbs up when he sees me watching.

I check on Brent's switches again, but he only has eyes for his sister, who has two fingers in her own crotch, frigging herself furiously, eyes closed and approaching another orgasm, one of her nipples rolling between her fingers. Before anyone else knows what is happening, Brent leans forward, and kisses his sister full on the mouth. Lindsey shakes as the kiss takes her, and she wraps both one arm around her brother, the other still buried in her crotch.

Shanna suddenly comes hard on my cock. She shakes and shudders, her hand furiously rubbing her clit, while I continue teasing her nipples.

"I can't believe he did that," she tells me, after a few seconds have passed. "His own sister. . . What do you think about it?"

What do I think about it? Incest has never been a thing for me in the past, but watching the way the two siblings lovingly kiss, and how Lindsey seems to be getting off on her brother's fingers, I have to admit I'm getting turn on. I let my cock twitch inside her a couple times, to give her an answer, and smile as her eyes roll up into her head, and her juices seep out around my cock.

"Damn, that's deep." The voice tears my attention from Shanna, and I see that Robin has mounted Dennis, and has his rod fully sheathed in her cunny. I can see that her carpet matches the drapes, though she only has a small strip of hair. Her fake tits are bouncing under Dennis's hands, as they both grunt and moan. Robin's head is thrown back, her hips rocking furiously atop my roommate, while she rubs her own clit.

With all this sex around me, I know my own climax coming on. I curse my inability to not be able to use switches on myself. I want to keep going, but it isn't possible, and I lose the battle.

Shanna must have been able to sense my closeness as I drop my hands to her slightly wider hips, and start rocking her back and forth a moment before I blow. It feels like a fire hose is emptying out of my rod with enough force to almost hurt, as I shoot deep into Shanna's womb. Shanna starts cumming again, too, and as we finally come down from our blissful peak, we look up to see Dennis and Robin grinning at us foolishly.

Brent is too busy trying to get his fat cock into his sister. For Lindsey's part, she is moaning furiously, trying to help him.

Dennis comes as Shanna and I are getting dressed, and we all agree to leave the screwing siblings to themselves.

Walking out of the room, I use one more switch to make sure the door is locked, and feel the headache I know I'll pay for tomorrow make itself known. There is no sense in letting them get caught. I don't think Brent would appreciate that juicy secret getting out.

Robin leans over, and whispers in my ear, "Let me know if you're ever bored. That cock of yours looks fantastic." I blink in surprise at her forwardness.

Shanna and I decide to leave the party, and as soon as we are in the car, my date starts talking. "That was so hot! I've never done anything like that! Have you?"

"No, Shannon, I haven't." I reply blandly.

"I hope you don't think less of me, but when I saw Brent kissing his sister, it felt like lightning. . . Wait. . . You called me Shannon." She turns to look at me, eyes wide, and confused.

"That's your name, isn't it?" A small smile raises the corner of my mouth.

"How did you know?" Her excitement has turned to trepidation.

"I wasn't sure until you just confirmed it, but there are a few differences between you two. You may look and sound the same, but you both feel a bit different." A part of me is angry for having been played for a fool, but another part of me knows I can't be too angry with a woman I'd just fucked.

"Don't be angry," Shannon pleads. "Shanna was too sore after yesterday, and I can understand why.She knew you would want to do it again." She pauses to look at me shrewdly, before continuing, "No one has ever figured it out before."

"You've done this before?" I ask, shock outweighing al other emotions.

"Not very much," she concedes sheepishly. "Only when one of us needs a break, though I have to say, this is the best night I've had in years, and I understand why my sister needs to recover. I'm not going to be walking straight tomorrow." A mischievous smile spreads across her face. "Let me know if you ever need a break from Shanna."

The compliment isn't lost on me, and I have to laugh. I've just fulfilled many a man's fantasy of screwing sisters, though not at the same time. . . That gives me an idea, but one that will have to wait for another night. My head is really starting to pound, and I'm exhausted after last night's treatment and having two great screwing sessions.

"Don't be mad at her, she really likes you," Shannon pleads with me again, as I drive her home. Thinking of how Gina had acted after the first time we'd screwed, I wonder if all women lie.

"Liking someone requires trust," I tell her, but there is no bite in my words. "I would have understood if she couldn't fool around tonight."

"You're the real deal," she asks? "We're so used to dealing with asshats, it's really refreshing to be with a gentleman." I say nothing as Shannon pulls out her phone, and I assume she is texting Shanna, because the twin meets us as I pull up. I jump out, and run around to let Shannon out, still trying to be the gentleman.

"Go easy on her," Shannon whispers as she steps out of my car, and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Shannon tells me you figured it out. How did you do it?" Shanna's arms are tucked under her breasts, breath misting in the cold air. She isn't wearing a coat, or a bra by the look of it, so I invite her into my warm car, before answering her question.

I decide that my earlier comment about 'like requiring trust' still holds and I DO like Shanna. "You and she may look the same, but you both act and feel different during sex."

My words don't seem to hurt her, but I can see fear and worry in her eyes, backed by a steely determination.

"Do you hate me?" The fear and trepidation in her voice is impossible to miss.

"I'm not happy about being lied to. If you didn't feel up to doing anything, I would have understood. I'm not an asshole, though sometimes that works to my detriment."

"No," she says, placing her hand on my thigh, "It's one of the things I like most about you."

I can't help but add the next part. "And then there is the part where you sent your sister to have sex with me. What kind of a man would complain about that?"

Shanna laughs her wonderful musical laugh, and I know that she knows I've forgiven her. Apparently, I'm an easily forgiving person, at least when sex is involved. I don't want to think of what that says about me.

I walk Shanna to her door, lending her my coat for the short walk, and we kiss shortly before she goes in.

I drive slow and careful, letting my mind play over the day's, and most particularly the night's events. All in all, I'm in a pretty good mood, though I still don't know what I'm going to do about Gina. My conscience and pride want one thing, but my mind and prick fight for something else. For now, I think avoiding her is still the best action to take.

I crawl into bed, wondering how much sleep I'm going to get tonight.

The flash of light before I enter Lela's featureless blue room, reminds me of my other problems, but I have an idea to deal with Lela tonight. Somehow my conscience doesn't fight me on this one. Maybe it is because she is an alien?

The pain is excruciating. I'm only dimly aware of the light going from white to yellow before I lose total consciousness.

Chapter 06

When I wake up, my muddled brain doesn't seem to want to work. I vaguely remember being with Lela, making the switch that I think will work on her (or trying to), and then waking up in my bed. Did I over used my ability at the party?

A quick test on the lights confirms it, as pain shoots like lightning between my eyes. I roll over and go back to sleep.

I'm tempted to sleep all day, until something reminds me that this next week is finals week, before the Christmas break. I'm really looking forward to seeing my mom. I could do without seeing my dad, and my sister almost never shows up anymore after a blowup between her and dad.

I'd meant to do some studying today, but I don't really feel like staying in my room. Especially when I see I have two missed calls from Gina, and one from Shanna. I don't feel up to seeing either one right now, so I get dressed, and drive to the campus library, leaving my phone behind.

Studying never is my strong suit, however, and I begin thinking about the demons. Lela told me that there are other humans that have had their dormant genes activated, and I remember Dennis mentioning seeing YouTube videos of people doing extraordinary things. Using the library's Wi-Fi, I load the site, and start browsing. It looks like there are a lot of different videos to choose from, so I start choosing some at random. I watch one where a guy can supposedly talk to dogs and another where a girl can turn her skin blue. Neither of those seem particularly helpful, so I keep looking. I find the one of the guy in Japan that can spontaneously combust, and then watch as the flames go out, and he is unharmed, even his clothes. I wonder if it's some type of illusion, but I'm able to find a version with subtitles, and the cameraman claims to be able to feel the heat from the flames. Now THAT would come in handy, if he can start other things on fire. Unfortunately, he goes on to say that he can only do it to himself. Well, there goes THAT idea. . .

I search for a few more hours, with no better results. Some are super strong, or just as useless as blue skin, but I can't see how any of them can stop an alien race from destroying the human race. For that matter, I can't see how I'm going to do it. And if Lela, with her advanced technology, can't do it, what chance do I have? Maybe I just need to come up with more creative ways to use my switches.

Bored and full of frustration, I decide to give my ability a small test, and mentally flip off my laptop. It goes off, and the subsequent pain is minimal. In a slightly better mood, I head back to the apartment.

Dennis is there, and I realize he hadn't been home when I'd arrived last night, nor there when I'd gotten up this afternoon.

"Where've you been?" I ask him.

"Out with Robin. Man, can she give a mean blowjob!"I laugh as I drop my stuff in my room, and then return to talk to Dennis.

"Isn't she seeing Brent?"

"Not anymore. Can you believe what he was doing with his sister?" Dennis shakes his head in wonder. "Part of me can't blame him; she's one helluva fine piece.

I shake my head, but I can believe, and know that I'd even caused it with my switches. I feel guilty all over again. It's just like with Gina; I'm manipulating people into doing things they would otherwise never do. Do I have the right to do that? I have a feeling that the answer is 'no'.

"Oh, by the way, Gina stopped by again. How many girls are you going to string along? First Gina, now Shanna?"

Hearing that name reminds me, "That was actually her twin, Shannon, last night," I say, trying to hide a smile.

Dennis gives a long whistle, and punches me in the arm. The punch doesn't hurt as much as it usually did, and I wonder if Lela's white light is finally showing its effects.

"Three women now? Yeah, I don't think you can call yourself a geek anymore. I'm hereby revoking your Geek Card. Turn in your cartoon posters, and replace them with some proper nudes."

I only shake my head, as I get up and go back to my room. How many women I'm with doesn't make a difference whether I'm a geek or not. Talk of Gina has given me an idea, though. Maybe avoiding her is the wrong way to deal with her.

Opening my phone, I notice I've missed another call from her (Maybe I should take my phone off vibrate. . . Naw), and call her back. She answers on the second ring.

"I'm so glad you called me back. I was afraid you were avoiding me again." Her voice is slightly shaky on the other end.

I hate to ruin her mood, but I have to do this, or it'll never happen. "Gina, we need to talk." I have a plan, and I'm fairly certain I can deal with the pain my switches are going to cause me. I'm just glad that I'm recovering quicker than I had that first day.

"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?" The quaver in her voice speaks plainly of her fears.

"I'll be by to pick you up in an hour, is that alright? Dress warm." I avoid fully answering her.

"An hour? Yeah. Hey, is anything wrong?"

"Great, I'll see you then," and hang up. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't know what else to say. If I give her too much of a chance, I know my willpower will crumble again.

I shower, and get dressed. I try not to dress too nice, but also don't want to look like a complete slob. I end up wearing Jeans, and a 'Geeks Are Sexy' t-shirt from one of my favorite websites.

Gina's mom answers the door, and she invites me in. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes; I'll let Gina know you're here."

"I really can't stay for dinner," I protest, but Gina walks in.

"But we cooked enough for three. Eat with us, and then you can tell me what you want to say." Gina has such hopeful eyes, that I can't say no, but I grind my teeth in frustration. I had wanted to talk to her in a public place, but as I think about it, it may be better for her emotional balance if she is home when I'm done.

Just don't break down this time, I think.

Besides, have you ever heard of a single college student turning down a free meal?

Dinner is delicious, a Sunday pot roast, with carrots, onions, and potatoes. The table is mostly quiet. I don't want to talk too much around Gina, but Nancy occasionally asks me questions about school and my plans for the future. For half a heartbeat, I think about telling them that I have no plans if I can't defeat the demons, but know how crazy that will sound.

Despite keeping my talking to a minimum, I feel Gina's foot start to crawl up my leg; her toes caressing my shin for a few minutes, before going up to my crotch. I nearly choke on my food when she does that. A quick glance at her mom shows she hasn't notice anything, and Gina has a wicked gleam in her eyes.

As soon as I'm done with my plate, I ask if I can be excused, and go to their front room. Gina joins me shortly after.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks as she sits and takes my hands in hers.

I prepare a 'memory' switch, feeling only a little pain. It might mean that I will have to do this twice, but if she completely flips out, I don't want her remembering.

"Gina, everything you have been feeling lately is my fault, and I don't think we should be around each other anymore. It's not good for you." I try to sound as sincere as I can.

"What do you mean, 'it's not good for me'? Why not?" The quaver is back in her voice, but she grips my hands tighter.

Time for the truth. Sucking in a deep breath, I say, "I have a special ability. I can make switches with my mind, and do almost anything I want with them." I watch as my words sink in, and then as her face goes to incredulity, so I rush on, "That night I came over to help you with your math, I made a switch that makes you wet every time I speak, and a switch that makes your nipples hard too." Even as I speak, I feel the first switch move, and know that my voice is affecting her. This is part of the reason I'd wanted to do this in a public place, but her mother should be protection enough, as long as I don't mess with her sexual switches too.

She looks at me for a second, her cheeks going red, probably wondering if I'm crazy.

"Well, that might explain a few things," she doesn't seem angry, which is a good thing, "but I don't believe you."

I'm ready for this. I make a switch to make her back itch, then before she can scratch it, I say, "I just made your back itch. I can move that switch anywhere I want to: your foot, or your arm, even the palm of your hand." As I name each place, I move the switch, feeling my headache grow with each change. When it reaches her hands, she yanks them out of mine, and stares at me. This is the part I'm most worried about.

She stares at me in wonder, idly scratching her hand, making the switch shudder. "This is a mind game, right? Some trick of psychology? You mention a place, and my mind makes it itch. . ." She trails off as I shake my head. "So you can control minds?"

"Not really. I can't control what you think, and only a small bit of what you feel. Mostly it's a physical reaction I get from my switches."

"So you didn't make me screw you that night. You didn't force me to do it, but you DID manipulate my body so that I would want it?" I can see she is trying hard to wrap her mind around what I can do. Her tone says that she isn't quite ready to believe me.

I drop my head in shame, and nod.

"And you've kept on doing it afterwards?"

She is really scratching her hand now, and I realize I haven't flipped off that switch. She looks grateful as I do, with a mumbled, "Sorry."

"No. I haven't done it again, but after that first night, it's as though your body is conditioned to it. Every time I talk, I feel that switch move. That is why I have been avoiding you, so that I don't manipulate you anymore."

"That's why you didn't want to stay for dinner." She pauses, thinking, before grabbing my hands again, surprising me. "Is that what you've been worried about? That I'd hate you after you told me?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I don't WANT to manipulate you."

She gives a small tremulous laugh, and I look back up into her hazel eyes. "'Want' is the key word." She takes a deep breath. "Honesty deserves honesty. No I didn't plan on screwing you when you came over to tutor me. I planned on trying to seduce you into doing my work for me, but not going all the way. Instead I got so turned on by you, I decided to go much further than I'd planned. If you can't control what I think, then you didn't make me screw you. I CHOSE to do it." I try to protest, but she cuts me off. "Yes, yes, you manipulated my body, but I think your switches can only affect or enhance what is already there. I mean, I've always thought you were kind of cute, if a little scrawny. . . Though it looks like that might be changing too. Are you using your switches to grow stronger?"

I almost. . . ALMOST, tell her about Lela, but I'm afraid that the conversation will turn to the demons, and I don't want to frighten her.

"No, I can't affect myself, only other people and objects." I go on to explain how the switches work, and how they fail.

"That explains Robbie, and the night they kidnapped you. I think it's like hypnosis in a way," she tells me at one point, and I shake my head. This is nothing like hypnosis. "Hear me out. You can affect me, by making my feet hot, creating an itch, and various other things, but you can't make me do anything I don't really want to do, like—" She leans forward, and before I can stop her, kisses me. I can feel myself getting hard, but this is NOT the reason I'd come here. I push her away, and look up to see her mom watching us.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you will be staying the night?" I almost choke as she asks that, in a very bland manner.

"I wasn't planning to." Gina's mom nods, and goes up the stairs.

"How did you get this ability?" She asks, and I flip her 'memory' switch. "Funny," she states, confused, "I know I was just about to ask you something. . ." Her brows furrow over her hazel eyes, before widening. "You know, it's the weirdest thing. Ever since that night, my mom has been oblivious to so many things that used to bother her."

Oblivious? Or accepting and no longer concerned? I remember the switches I'd made in Gina's mom, and can feel them upstairs. They are both stuck in the position I'd moved them to that first night. I remember how I had mashed down on them, and wonder if I'd broken her somehow.

I look back to Gina, and she has a shrewd look on her face. "You did that, didn't you? When she walked in on us, you made sure she didn't care. . . Oh my. . . You did it to me too!" If it wasn't for the fact that she is smiling from ear to ear, I'd be worried. "Oh, don't give me that look. Listen, you didn't make me do anything against my will, and I certainly don't regret it." She purses her lips, as she thinks about something. "You can tell me no, but I have a favor to ask. You're right about your voice still making me wet. You wanna go upstairs and fuck? As long as you know that I want it, and not because you made me want it?"

"But that's just it," I plead, "Can you honestly say that, sitting here listening to me talk, hasn't made you horny?"

She smirks, giving me a half smile, before answering. "I can honestly say that I've wanted to fuck your brains out every day this week, whether I saw or heard you, or not." She pauses for just a moment before looking me in the eyes, very seriously. "Perhaps you've made me addicted to your cock, I don't know, but truth be told, Robbie never could satisfy me, and you blow my mind with your skill." She reaches over to my crotch before I can stop her, and squeezes my undeniably stiff cock. "And with this monster."

I'm about to argue that making her addicted isn't a good thing, but her lips against mine cut off that argument. Truth be told, she's handled everything better than I'd thought. In fact, now that I think on it more, I'd made the same switch in Professor Frankens, and she hasn't jumped my bones. Maybe Gina is right, and it's something like hypnosis. I can't MAKE someone do something they don't want to.

How then, do I explain Brent and his sister, Lindsey?

I'm halfway up the stairs by the time I realize I'm no longer on the couch. Gina has me by the hand, and is pulling me along, and despite my earlier reservations, I decide to go with it. She knows what I'm capable of, and still wants to do it. Who am I to argue?

She stops before we reach her bedroom, however, and I see her purse her lips again. "I want to test out this ability of yours."

"My headaches—" I try to stop her, but she just opens the door, and pulls me in after her. It only takes me a second to see we are in her mother's room. Nancy is sitting on her bed, watching TV, and she looks up at us as we enter.

"Oh, hi guys. Did you need something?" Her tone is level, but slightly curious. At least I haven't destroyed her ability to feel emotions, I think.

"No, we—" Gina covers my mouth, and talks over me, a smile splitting her face.

"We thought we'd come spend some time with you." I glare at Gina. What is she up to, I wonder, but am also afraid of the answer.

"That's sweet of you kids," she pats the bed next to her, and scoots over to give us room.

I groan, as Gina pulls me over to the bed, and shoves me down on it. She doesn't waste any time, before jumping on top of me, and kissing me with a furious passion. Her hunger is really starting to affect me, and despite the oddity of having her mom right next to us, I start to moan, and wrap my arms around this wild, addicted, woman.

"Do you want me to leave you kids alone?" The soft voice brakes through the fog in my head, and I break the kiss, but once again, Gina beats me to it.

"No, stay mom. This is your room. We'll try not to bother you." As she talks, Gina sits up, pulls off her shirt and bra, and then looks to her mom. The older woman glances at her wanton daughter, and then looks back to the TV, unconcerned.

It's about this point I figure, what the hell, and go with it. I pull Gina back down, liking the way she squeals as I do so, and return the kiss she'd given me a bit ago. As our tongues swirl in each other's mouths, I allow my hands to roam her bare back, and dip them inside her pants, gripping her small, tight ass.

She lifts her middle, and I feel her hands at my waist, undoing my pants. Kicking off my shoes, I slip my hands around her waist, doing the same for her pants. As soon as our pants are off, Gina helps remove my shirt, and then we are both naked, lying next to her unconcerned mom.

Gina sits up, looking at her mom, and asks, "Mom, do you mind if I give Nick a great blowjob?"

"That's fine, dear," Nancy responds, obviously admiring my package. "Are you sure you don't want to be left alone?"

Gina shakes her head emphatically. "Stay, Mom. I promise we'll not interrupt your show." She kisses her way down my chest. Gina's mom is now watching us exclusively, but doesn't interfere, or say anything else. I wonder what is going through her mind, when Gina's tongue reaches my cock.

I moan again loudly, as she slips her lips around the bulbous head, and I can feel her tongue going to work. I remember the orgy last night, and can't believe my luck lately. It's almost enough to make me believe in Ta'veren.

Gina goes crazy, sucking, slurping, and licking, and my hands shoot out to grip the sheets at the pleasure she is giving me. At least my left hand did. My right hand grips Nancy's thigh and I swear I hear her moan in response.

Looking up, I see that her eyes are locked on my crotch and her daughter's mouth. She licks her lips, and mouths something, but I can't hear it over the TV and Gina's noises.

Gina's head is really bobbing up and down, and I'm trying to concentrate on holding back my own orgasm. I'm not close, but I'm enjoying this too much and want it to last. I know one way to distract myself.

I get Gina's attention, and indicate what I want to do. She happily flips her body around, so that I can taste her. I keep my right hand on Nancy's leg, but use my other hand to play with one of Gina's large breasts, while I start to lick around her pussy lips. Her juices taste divine, and it only takes a few moments before they are dripping down my chin.

Gina cums almost as soon as my lips touch her, and I feel the leg under my hand pull away. I figure Nancy has probably had enough of watching us, and left.

With my hand now free, I bring them both around to Gina's ass, and hold her tight as I hungrily attack her clit. I throw all of my concentration into what I'm doing, until Gina orgasms a second time. She sits up as she does so, moaning in ecstasy at what I'm doing. It takes me a second to realize that I still feel lips around my cock.

"That's it mom. Show your daughter how to suck a cock this fat," I hear Gina say, and almost blow my load right then.

I throw Gina off me, and look down to see that the older woman does indeed have my thick rod between her thin lips, and she is completely naked. Her breasts are smaller than her daughter's tits, and are topped by darker red areolas, the nipples pointing out and stiff.

"Nancy!" I exclaim in shock.

She pulls away, and smiles up at me, "I hope you don't mind. Gina looked like she was having so much fun, I wanted to try some of this," she tells me matter-of-factly, giving my member a few quick yanks. "Ah, to be young again. . . And you taste so good."

Gina leans down and whispers in my ear. "I was surprised when she asked if she could suck on you, too." She kisses my cheek.

"But she's your mother," I protest, ruining it slightly as a moan escapes my lips. Nancy is REALLY talented at giving head!

"Go with it. She has been so lonely since dad left; I think she could use this." Her hazel eyes are pleading, and I can feel myself giving in. The tongue licking up my shaft doesn't help much either.

"But she's your mom!" trying to protest again, as Nancy starts to suck on my balls, eliciting another traitorous moan.

"And you're hard as a rock, and enjoying what she's doing." Gina gives me a quick peck on the lips, and then says, "Consider this retribution for your evil ways in manipulating us." I know she isn't being serious with her tone, and the kiss that follows combined with Nancy's talented mouth makes my toes curl. "Mom, if you think that's fun; you should let him eat you out."

I'm about to protest, but the look of hope I see in Nancy's eyes finally changes my mind. The same hazel eyes Gina has. "Come here," I tell her instead, resigned.

Nancy squeals, just like her daughter does, as she climbs up my body, and plants her crotch on my face. She is practically dripping before I even shove my tongue in her, and she explodes into a loud orgasm the second I lick on her clit.

"Oh, I haven't had anyone do that to me in years!" The older woman exclaims. I reach my hands up to her smaller breasts, and start running her long nipples through my fingers, as I continue tasting her.

I feel Gina straddle my hips, and a moment later I enter her small crevice. She feels like she is on fire, and sinks onto my length in record time.

"That's it, Nick. Lick my mom's pussy while you fuck me. You made me a horny slut for you, and now you've got my mom, too. Fuck me, Nick. And after that, you're gonna fuck her!"

At this point, I'm so horny; I don't care how odd the situation is. It doesn't even bother me when I feel Gina's hands replace mine on her mother's tits, or when I look up Nancy's body to see the two women kissing, tongue and all. The sight of their tongues wrapping around each other sets me off, and I unload my seed into Nancy's daughter.

The second I'm done, Nancy pushes her daughter off me, and to my surprise, and I think Gina's too, the older women starts to suck my cum from her daughter's sloppy hole.

Nancy's ass is in the air, and I have only softened a little bit, so I decide to go for it. I get on my knees behind her, grip her ass in both hands, and slide my cum-soaked cock into her tiny cunny. She is even tighter than her daughter is, and if my tool weren't already so slick, and slightly softened, it would have taken a lot more effort to shove it in. I try to be careful, however, as I slip more and more of my pecker into her. Tight though she is, I don't hit her bottom until I'm fully inside her hot velvety hot folds.

Nancy is moaning deeply into her daughter's cunny, as I start moving my hips, already feeling myself grow harder with every stroke.

"Oh my God, mom. I can't believe you're sucking his cum from my pussy. Ahh, that feels so good. Keep going, mom. Suck my clit. Make me cum again!" I decide to moan loudly right then to help her out, and smile as I watch Gina's whole body tense from a powerful orgasm. The look Gina gives me, says she knows what I'd done for her, and she likes it.

I look back down to where I'm driving in and out of Nancy's tight pussy, and still can't believe I'm fully buried in her, and without that tight grasping feeling at the head, like I'd felt from Shanna. I pick up my pace, and soon Nancy is grunting with each stroke as I pound into her soft flesh. Nancy cums a few seconds later, and pulls off my cock, moaning and twitching, "No more, I need a break." She licks her way up her daughter's body, and they start kissing when their faces meet.

Gina's legs are still spread, and I'm still hard, so I waddle my way up to her on my knees and sink pleasantly back into her.

"Oh, fuck," Gina nearly screams. "Not again! I don't. . . Know if I. . . Can. . . Oh fuck. . . Fuck me, Nick. FUCK ME HARD!"

I start pounding as hard as I can, leaning slightly forward over Nancy's body, and kiss the back of the woman's neck. It only takes a couple minutes at this pace, before I drop my second load into Gina's tight twat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Nancy asks me with a smile, as I stand at their front door.

"We can't promise you'll get much sleep, but I promise you won't regret it," Gina says right after, with her arm snuggly around her mother's waist.

I laugh, and give them both a quick kiss, before walking out, followed by Gina.

"No more avoiding me?" She asks, and I nod. She has assuaged my guilt well enough. Maybe I have manipulated her, but I haven't forced her to do something she doesn't want to. I truly hope she will quit moping and being so clingy though. I wonder if I can make a switch for that. . . ? I shake my head, knowing what a slippery slope that thought will lead to.

The second I walk into my bedroom, I find myself transported to Lela's featureless room.

"I trust you have recovered?" She asks me, her head cocked to the side as she does when she talks to me.

"Yes, thank you," I reply, vaguely remembering the white light going yellow when I'd collapsed last night.

The memory of what had caused me to collapse returns as well, and I almost make the switch that I think will get her to have sex with me, but back off. After Gina and Nancy, I'm exhausted. I did make the switch, thinking it's harder to make a switch than move one and at least it will be there when I'm ready.

"Good. I am glad to see you exercising your ability. Have you tried it on a large group yet?"

I curse myself for a fool. The party last night would have been the perfect place to see how many switches I can make at once. Even when I'd been kidnapped, I made all the switches one by one. Luckily I can work at the speed of my imagination, but I still need to know if I can make more than one at a time, or one switch to cover many.

"No," I told her, feeling dejected.

"You still have time left. Keep practicing." Her tone is level, without any rebuke, and that somehow makes me feel worse.

"Maybe you should find someone else," I say. I don't know if I can do this, and the pressure to save the entire human race is pretty intense.

"Maybe," she tells me, and there is no emotion in her dual toned voice, "but right now, you're all your planet has."

Great, I think. No pressure at all!

* * *

Chapter 07

It seems like any other Monday, except for the whispers and stares I receive as I walk around campus. In one way it's an improvement, no one calling me dweeb, or nerd, but it's also a little disturbing.

Did someone discover my ability? Did Gina tell someone? I remember Lindsey saying that I'm the talk of the campus, and that had been before I'd told Gina, so I doubt she'd told anyone. I walk towards a couple guys talking, to see what's up, but when they see me coming, they flee. In consternation, I stare after them, wondering what in the world is going on.

No one seems willing to talk to me about it, and those that are willing to talk to me, don't know. The whole thing is starting to give me a headache. The headache makes me remember old Mrs. Polkins. I walk into her office, and find her sitting behind her desk, a faint smile on her face.

I tell her my head hurts, and just need some Tylenol. I examine her as she moves around. It seems like she is moving faster, but that may be hopeful thinking. I'm certain the roots of her hair are darker, not gray, but there isn't enough there to tell what color yet. Her cheeks sag a little on her face, but there looks to be fewer wrinkles and better coloring to her skin tone.

Checking her switches, I turn up the elasticity of her skin, as well as her metabolism, but leave her other two switches alone for now. I thank her for the painkillers, and leave her office. I'll try to remind myself to check up on her after Winter Break and see the progress she makes.

Standing right outside Polkin's office, is Robbie Mortensen. By the look he gives me, I know he's been waiting for me. I decide that running isn't an option, and besides, I should be able to handle him, as I'm feeling well rested.

As I walk up to the big jock, I notice his eyes looked haggard and sad. He looks like a man that's been to hell and back, only he'd brought hell with him. For a moment I feel sorry for the role I'd played in that, until I remember all the bullying I'd received at his hands.

"What's up, Robbie?" I ask, trying to sound unconcerned.

The big man examines me for a bit, arms folded across his large chest, and his brow furrowed. "You been working out?"

I almost laugh. Can THAT have been what all the stares are about? I still can't see a difference in myself, though I do notice things seem lighter than they used to be. As I think about it, even my shirt seems a bit smaller when I'd put it on this morning. Despite this, all I says to Robbie is, "Maybe."

"I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe I feel sorry about what I've done to you, but you don't seem to be hurting from it." He looks me over some more, and I know he is looking for the bruises. Bruises Lela had healed for me. "For some reason I feel like I owe you though, so I'm warning you." He takes a deep breath, and I tense. What is he going to do, threaten me some more? Try to beat me up? "Derek means to pay you back, and make you hurt. It's all over the campus. He seems to have it in for you." Before I can say anything in response, he turns and walks away.

THAT must be why everyone is looking at me. They don't want to get caught up in whatever Derek has planned for me. I wonder if they're also supposed to keep me in the dark or if that is just an unintended side effect. Did Robbie just cross some clique boundary to help me out? I resolve to keep my ability in reserve, so that I can use it if I need to, on a moment's notice. I don't want to get caught unawares, or weak.

An idea occurs to me, and I recall that I can sense my switches. I walk to a quiet spot, and cast my mind out, feeling for the switches that I know are Derek's. If he is anywhere close, I will know. I'm shocked to find him on the other side of campus. Not shocked because he is far from me, but because I can feel his switches from so far away. My ability truly is growing. I also find Gina off to my left, not as far, and Robbie moving further away. I feel others too, but concentrate on Derek. If he is over there, I'm safe.

My phone rings then, and my mind comes back to the here and now. Shanna is on the other end.

"I just heard something, you should know," she says without preamble.

"About Derek? Yeah, I just heard. I'll be fine though, don't worry."

"Oh, okay. Hey, are you working tonight?" She asks, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I tried to get this week off so I could study for finals, but Bradley wouldn't hear it."

"Great! About you working, that is. Not about Bradley. I'm working too, I'll see you there."

Shortly after I hang up, I get a text from Gina, warning me of the same thing, but she's not worried either. She knows what I'm capable of, now.

The rest of my classes seem to fly by in a blur, as I concentrate on keeping track of Derek. Luckily, with my mind so preoccupied, I don't have any finals today.

Dennis gives me the same warning when I get home, and I only laugh. A couple weeks ago, no one would have said anything to me. Today I have plenty of friends covering my behind. When he looks surprised at my response, I say the same thing I told Shanna. He doesn't look convinced but that's fine with me. I have a couple hours until I start my shift, so I play a few games, before getting ready.

The snow is lightly falling as I drive to the restaurant, and I can't help but smile as I think about the last time Shanna and I had worked together. The snow is still piled high on the sides of the road from that storm, though the power is likely to stay on tonight. Darn the luck. Of course, if push comes to shove, I could still turn off the power myself. . .

Shanna greets me with a smile as I walk in the back, and I give her a quick wink. I suddenly wonder if this is Shannon, and realize the only way for me to tell them apart is when I'm sleeping with one or the other. I can use my switches though, to tell them apart. I easily make a small switch that will make her happy when I move it, and notice that it's already on. In fact, with the way it's shuddering, I'd have to say she's pretty giddy. There, that will do it, I think with satisfaction.

Despite it being a Monday, it's a busy night. Shanna and I have little opportunity to talk. Bradley seems to be on a rampage, as he bellows out orders, and chews one cook out for being too slow, then chews a bus boy for moving too fast, and not being careful. He leaves Shanna and me alone, though, so I don't mess with him. I need to save my strength for whatever Derek has in mind. I can just faintly feel him off to the east somewhere, at the edge of my awareness.

When the restaurant finally closes, Shanna waits for me in the parking lot with a smile. We kiss for a while in her car.

"We need to stop," she tells me breathlessly after a bit.

"Why," I ask, cupping her cheek in my hand, and pulling her face back to mine.

"Because my sister is home, and I'm getting pretty horny and I don't want to do it in the cold car!" She laughs her wonderful little laugh as she pulls away from me.

"We can go to my place," I whisper.

"Didn't you say you needed to study for finals?" She tries to sound serious but I can see the mirth and desire in her eyes.

"Sure. How about we study anatomy together?" I suggest, smiling wickedly. She giggles again, and I feel her long lashes against my cheek as she hugs me tight.

"Another night, I need to do some studying as well," she tells me, and I feel let down.

Reluctantly I let her go, horny as hell, but unwilling to manipulate her into having my way. I really should study anyway.

I end up playing on my computer, instead, until I go to bed.

I wake up immediately, when I feel Lela's switches close to me, and everyone else's switches vanish. I don't even realize I'm still monitoring all the switches, until they are gone. Where did Lela taken me that is outside of my newfound range?

"Have you been practicing?" The dual-tonal voice of Lela asks me as I'm bathed in the tiring/strengthening white light.

"No," I tell her honestly, "I have been saving my strength. Something has come up that I need to be ready for." I don't want to tell her about Derek since it's a personal problem.

"More important than your entire race?" the question hurts all the more because it's said with almost no emotion.

I know she is right, but what am I to do? Derek plans on hurting me somehow, and I need to be ready to deal with him, but at the same time, the human race is depending on me too, though they don't know it. If Derek beats the crap out of me, Lela can heal me. If I'm not ready to face the demons when they arrive, we're all doomed.

"I'll keep practicing," I promise her.

And what better way to practice than right now? I flip the newest switch in the pink alien with a little effort, the one I hope will put her in heat, and watch as her eyes grow large, and her 'horny' switch flips hard to full blast.

She makes a loud strangled noise, that sounds like two different voices sounding at once, saying two different things, but neither intelligible, before reverting back to English after a pause. "What have you done?" For once there is emotion in her voice. Unfortunately, it's terror and despair.

I know there is no way for me to deny it. She knows what I can do, and if she is in heat when she isn't supposed to be, the only rational explanation will be because of me.

"You said to practice," I try to explain, knowing how lame I sound. "I need to practice on aliens as well as humans. How else will I know what I'm capable of?"

She screams something that I realize must be her natural language, and it doesn't sound pretty. "Weren't the physiological changes you were making in me enough? You don't understand. I was chosen for this mission because I'm not supposed to mate for many of your solar cycles. Offspring in our race has always been planned with genetics in mind."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I tell her, getting defensive. "I'll just turn it off." But the switch won't move. It refuses to even budge. I press against it harder, groaning with the effort and feeling a headache coming on, but to no avail.

"It can't be turned off. I have to mate within two of your days, or I will die." Lela cries, and then screams again in her language, and I'm fairly sure I don't want to know what she's saying. "There isn't a mate-worthy male on this side of the galaxy. You have killed me!" She returns to yelling in her own tongue.

Complete and utter shame floods through me. This intelligent alien has helped me develop my ability and as trying to help me save the human race. But in my ignorance, I have doomed this kind and trusting creature; and all because of my sexual curiosity. I truly am a failure and a pervert. The human race is doomed, because I'm not worth saving.

Wait a minute. . . A sudden thought pulls me out of the depression I am spiraling into.

"What about me?" I ask, doubting it's even possible, but grasping at straws. My head is throbbing, and it's hard to think through her confusing language.

She suddenly stops talking, and looks at me. Her silvery-blue eyes have turned a dark shade of green, and her slit pupils grow larger. Her breathing is heavy, and I can see a light film of liquid already running down her legs. The light fairly dances around her body in her distress.

"You?" Both tones of her voice sounded odd, ragged, as she asks me. "Our genetic code is different. It won't work. And you are only human." Her whole body shakes, and I can tell she is in dire distress.

"We have to try something," I plead.

"I may have no other choice." She now sounds resigned to the possibility.

Her hands move in the air before her, hitting her invisible buttons, and the white light around me turns to the healing greenish-yellow for a moment, restoring my strength and killing the headache, before turning off completely.

I step up to her, not sure how this works for her species, and place my hand gently on her shoulder. Or try to. An electrical shock fires through my arm, knocking me back a couple steps.

"Wait until I get undressed!" She demands after she works out the words in English. But she is already naked. . . My jaw drops in surprise as the dancing light around her body simmers, and then falls to the floor, glittering dully. The light IS her clothing! It's not designed to cover up, but for protection.

I look back to Lela, and she looks a little different without the light playing across her smooth pink skin. I tentatively reach out my hand to touch her shoulder, and this time my fingers touch flesh. It's as soft and smooth as it looks, and warm to the touch. This is the first time we've made physical contact, and it sends a shiver down my spine.

I realize she is glaring at me impatiently, and that I still have my boxers on. I quickly disrobe, and feel my face turn beet red as my limp member comes out. Filled with shame as I am, I have lost my other desire. If I'm to have a chance at saving her, though, I have to get it up.

I bring my face close to hers, and she backs away, uncertainly. "What are you doing?" She asks in alarm.

"I'm trying to kiss you," I tell her, not wanting to explain the need for it.

"You humans kiss. We just mate. We do not need to kiss," she replies matter-of-factly.

"Well I DO!" I say, frustrated. Pulling her to me, I press my mouth against her soft thin lips. She doesn't fight me this time, and accepts my embrace. I lick her lips, before trying to slip my tongue into her mouth. I hear her sigh in resignation, before letting it in, but she just stands there, letting me do whatever, without returning the kiss. "You have to kiss me back," I complain.

"You humans have weird, pointless rituals." Despite her words, she tilts her head back, and this time when I kiss her, I feel her tongue around mine. Or rather, I feel two tongues slide around mine. One goes into my mouth, and licks around my teeth, while her other one swirls around mine. She is definitely a novice, but the different sensation is nice. I'm shocked, but at the same time, turned on. I feel my dick finally start to react, and let my hands drop down to her buttocks, giving them a nice squeeze. She does the same for me, and I guess she thinks she has to do whatever I do. I'm not going to complain.

It doesn't take long for me to grow fully hard, and I break the kiss. "I'm ready," I tell her, looking deep into her now fully green eyes.

"I—I've never. . ." She trails off.

"How do they do it on your planet?" I'm personally curious, as well as academically.

"Usually, when the mate-worthy male gets our scent, it drives them wild. They take us, and mate with us several times. I have heard it can be brutal and painful for the female. We are helpless to stop them, unless we wish to die."

I can't imagine what that must be like for her people; to be in heat, and possibly hurt while in the act, basically raped. I can't be brutal, but I can try to take charge.

"Lay down," I instruct her, and despite her earlier anger, she meekly complies. As I drop to my knees between her slender pink thighs, I can feel the vibrations through the floor. I lean over her belly, kissing the smooth surface, and work my way up to her small breasts. Her nipples are already hard, when I pull one between my teeth.

"Is this a necessary part of your human's mating?" She asks me, but there is a slight hitch in her voice as she asks. Is she starting to enjoy this? I hope so, but can't be sure, so hurry myself along.

I look down, and am thankful that her vagina is in the same place as a human's (and eerily looks like one, minus any hair, and completely pink), as I place the tip of my penis against it. I can feel the heat of her sex pouring from her crotch, and as I rub my member up and down her small slit, she starts to shift underneath me. It doesn't take long for her juices, which are practically pouring out of her, to lubricate me, and I try to push my way into her.

It's no good. She is way too tight, and I'm too big. For a moment I'm afraid that I'm going to fail her. But then I remember when she'd shown me the holograms of her species in this room. I didn't pay much attention to the males of her species at the time, but if I recall properly, they are even better endowed than I am. If they can do it, then so should I. I wonder if that is why they have to be so violent.

I continue to rub my cock against her opening, occasionally trying to push my way in. She starts to make odd noises as I continue to do this, but I'm not sure if they are frustrated sounds or something else. About my sixth attempt to penetrate her, I push harder than before, and am gratified to feel my head finally slip in, past an extremely tight ring.

Lela's hands grasp my back, her fingers digging in, as she cries out. I hold still, not sure if I should move or not. Her inner muscles start milking what little is in her, and I realize that her juices are making my schlong tingle pleasantly.

"Why did you stop?" She asks me after a while, and I still don't move.

"I don't want to hurt you," I reply.

"We need to get this done with. Do you want me to kiss you again?" Her voice is soft, but not quite emotionless.

"Only if you want—" I'm cut short as her lips meet mine, and her two tongues snake into my mouth. I move my hips, and am thankful for how wet she is, because she is tighter than I had thought possible. Her inner muscles seem to grip my cock in a strangle hold, tightly squeezing me, while at the same time, undulating around me. I can still feel the very tight ring at her entrance, sliding along my tingling shaft.

I soon come up to a barrier, which I assume is her maidenhead. I break the kiss, long enough to say, "This is going to hurt, and I'm really sorry."

"Just do it," She demands, resigned to her fate.

I press my mouth back to hers, and it almost seems as though this time she is hungry for the kiss, her tongues sucking and sliding against mine in a most erotic way. I thrust my hips forward, and break past the thin barrier. Lela cries out into our kiss, and her fingers dig painfully into my back, but otherwise she makes no other movement or protest.

Her pussy also grips me even harder, and I wait for it to loosen a little before I begin sliding in and out of her. With the way her juices are making my rod tingle, I know I'm not going to last long. Part of me is grateful that she isn't going to have to endure the humiliation of mating with a human much longer.

Another part of me wants to keep going, it feels so good.

I feel my climax getting close, and pick up my pace, sawing into her with a frenzy. I pull almost all the way out, leaving only my head in, and then sink fully into her. I'm surprised her small frame can take my length, but relish in the tingling feeling of being fully sheathed as well.

Lela is grunting underneath me, moaning into our kiss, and I feel her hands go to my ass, pulling me in, in time with my thrusts.

We both cry out at the same moment, as I shoot my load into her alien canal, and I feel a hot gush of her fluids gush over my groin. Her whole pussy seems to be milking my cock, demanding every last ounce of seed in my balls.

I truly hope this works. I desperately want her to come out of this okay, and for a moment I think I feel something move, but I can't be certain.

I roll off her, lying on my back, on the vibrating floor, and breathing heavily.

"I am truly sorry you had to suffer that," I tell her, my shame crashing back into me, after our post coital bliss.

She says something in her own language, and then switches to English. "That is not what I expected. Your human rituals are. . . Nice." Her large head turns to look at me, and I can see her eyes are still green. "This kissing you do is nice, too."

"Did it work?" I'm afraid it's failed. Her eyes are still green. "Will you live?"

"After one mating?" She laughs, and I realize it's the first time I've ever heard her laugh. "It takes many matings before the need will leave me." It's then that I think to check her switches. Her 'horny' switch is still on, but is it down a little? She crawls on top of me, and I groan. I don't think there is a possibility of me getting it up right now, even though my entire groin is still tingling from her fluids. "I have seen your females like this. Let's try this position now."

I groan again. On the one hand I'm glad she is no longer angry with me, but on the other, I still feel like I have doomed her. The males of her species must be some kind of super studs to mate multiple times in a row.

"What is wrong? Do we need to do the kissing again?" She asks me, looking down at my slick limp willy.

"I don't think kissing will do it this time. Human males don't recover that fast, without other stimulation," I tell her. There is a little part of me that can't help but wonder if she will do.

Her head cocks to the side, as she looks at me. Despite having no hair, I think she looks rather cute right now. . .for an alien, of course.

"I have seen one of your females do other things to help you recover quickly." It's then that I realize she has been watching me have sex, and she must have been referring to the other day when Shanna had given me a blowjob in her car, as I drove us to her place. I don't know how I feel about her watching me.

"That might work, if you're willing to," I hedge.

"I want to live," she tells me, but somehow I don't think that is all there is to it, anymore. She did pretty much say she likes kissing.

She slides her body down, until her large head is over my soaked crotch, and her small breasts are pressed against my thighs. Taking my member in one of her three fingered hands, she examines it for a moment, before tentatively sticking out one of her tongues, and licking it. Her head cocks to the side again, as she returns the tongue to her mouth, and examines the taste.

I can only assume it's not offensive to her, because she immediately opens her small mouth, and takes the head between her lips.

I can feel both of her tongues moving around my limp shaft, and despite having just spent myself inside her only a few moments ago, I moan at the pleasure this brings me. Her tongues are wrapping around my member, sliding around the length. She must have been watching a lot more closely than I would have thought, because she really knows what she is doing (or two tongues gives her a superhuman advantage), as she starts to bob her head up and down in my lap.

It only takes a couple minutes of her two-tongued technique before I'm growing hard again. When she pulls her mouth off my member, her small lips seem to get stuck around the rim, before popping free.

"Now my position?" She asks, and I just nod.

More eagerly than I expect, she crawls up my body, and starts kissing me again. I can taste our combined juices on her tongues, and they make my mouth tingle, as they had my cock. She presses her little hole against my rigid pole, and once again we have to apply enough pressure to break past the initial barrier. I can't believe how light she feels on top of me.

Once inside her, she wastes no time getting my full length up into her slick hole. The tingling starts building up again, almost immediately, and I realize I'm even more sensitive than I was last time.

I let Lela set the pace, as our tongues meet and dance with one another. She starts out slow, rocking back and forth on my body, and this time it's me that grabs her ass, enjoying the feeling of her vice-like pussy sliding up and down my cock, my head bumping around deep inside her.

Lela starts moaning, and I know she is really getting into it as she picks up the pace. I'm glad I'm able to at least supply her with some pleasure, after the mess of a situation I've created, and want to give her more.

I break off the kiss, and lift her torso far enough away, that I can suck on one of her darker pink nipples. I keep one hand on her rear, and bring the other one to her left breast, squeezing the firm flesh in my hand. She starts to moan louder, speaking in her own language, as she increases her pace.

When I feel her climax again, her sexual juices soaking me, I wrap my right hand around her back, holding her still, and start thrusting as hard as I can, sucking hard on her small teat, and tweaking her other nipple, not allowing her to move. Her loud cries of pleasure hit a crescendo, and then she collapses on top of me as she finds release.

I pull out of her, lift her off me, and stand up. With my burgeoning strength and her light weight, there is a position I want to try. Lela had whined when I pulled out, but when I explain the new position, she seems eager enough. What a change from her initial reaction to my meddling.

I slip my hands under her arms, and easily lift her in the air. Her slender legs wrap around my torso and her arms around my neck, as I gently lower her onto my rod. I actually have to force her down a little, just to get past that initial barrier, but once in, she sinks fully, and pleasurably, onto me.

Her lips find mine again, hungry for more, and she uses her legs to move her pelvis against my invading cock, while I support her with my hands under her small ass. We are building a good rhythm together, kissing, and moaning, thrusting, and gyrating, and once more I feel the familiar churning in my balls, compounded by the tingling sensation everywhere her cum touches.

I break the kiss, and use my arms to pull her away, and then slam back into her. It only takes a couple powerful strokes like this before I shoot multiple gobs of semen into her. This seems to set her off once more, and our mutual fluids start dribbling down my legs.

My arms are shaky as I set her standing on the floor, and then I sit down with a whump. I'm exhausted; more so than I've ever been from Lela's white light.

"That was good!" I hear the alien say cheerfully, the dual tones of her voice sounding melodic. "Whenever I've seen our species mate, it's never like that. The male just takes the female however he wants, and the female is helpless. I have been told my whole life that it will be painful, and necessary. But this is something beautiful!"

I crack my eyes open as I look up at her. Her breasts are heaving on her chest, and her small mouth is lifted in a smile, as she regards me.

"What position do you want to try next?" I groan as I hear her ask me this. I'm in no condition to try again.

"Is it even working?" I ask, as I close my eyes again.

She is quiet for a moment, and I open my eyes to see she is typing again on her invisible screen. After a moment she gives me the answer.

"Yes, it looks like it is. The need has lessened in me, but there are still several more matings required before I will be done." She smiles down at me. "Won't that be fun?"

Kill me, kill me now, I think. There is no way I'm going to survive this.

But I'm wrong. Lela uses her greenish-yellow healing light on me, and I'm soon back inside her, doggy-style, making her moan and scream in her own language, full of vigor once more, and getting more sensitive, as well.

By the time she is no longer in heat, I have lost track of how many times we coupled. Sometimes she uses her mouth, and sometimes she uses the healing light to rejuvenate me. I'm fairly certain the last time had been unnecessary, and just for her pleasure, as her eyes had gone completely back to silver by then.

I've learned my lesson though: don't mess with an alien's physiology, unless I'm prepared for the consequences.

Chapter 08

By the time Lela finally lets me go, I am beyond exhausted. My whole body aches, and even the thought of sex makes me shudder. Not even Lela's greenish-yellow healing light can alleviate the last six hours of carnal bliss, or the bone deep weariness. Despite the slight tingling, I think my penis is going to be out of commission for a while.

Needless to say, when my alarm goes off, I roll over and go back to sleep. I only have one final today, and it's in the afternoon. My other classes will just have to suffer.

Also, Derek can't hurt me, if I'm not around. I'm too worn out to even think of locking my door though. My manhood feels like it wants to take a vacation that'll last at least a week.

When I finally arrive on campus, I get the same treatment as I'd received yesterday. That is to say, most everyone avoids me. I'm okay with that, however, because I'm not much in the mood to talk, either. I take my final, and go back home, skipping Prof. Frankens' class. Both Gina and Shanna are in that class with me, not to mention the hot professor herself. I'm not up to dealing with them in my current mood, or predicament.

My phone rings as I walk into my room.

"Is everything alright?" Gina's concerned voice asks.

"I'm not feeling too well today," I tell her honestly. "I'm just going to get some rest. See you tomorrow?"

"You don't want me to come take care of you?" I can easily hear her worry, and it occurs to me that she might be worried I'm avoiding her again. . . Well, I am, but for different reasons.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to get whatever I have. I promise I'm not avoiding you, so much as avoiding everyone. I'm quarantining myself, except for finals. After all the torture the professors have put us through, I don't care if they get it." I've never considered sex a torture before, but last night has opened my eyes. I try to sound appreciative and light-hearted, but I really don't want company right now, especially not someone that gets turned on just by the sound of my voice. I hate lying to her, truly, but I can't tell her that an alien fucked me senseless last night, and that's why I'm so exhausted.

"Well, okay, but you call me if you need anything." While I know she is still worried, her tone lets me know she understands.

I hang up, and go back to sleep, only to be awoken a couple hours later, by someone knocking on my door.

Groaning, I roll over, and ask who it was. At least, I try to ask. The words come out muffled, but somehow she understands me anyway.

"Shanna," the soft voice comes through my door. "You weren't in class this afternoon, so I'm stopping by to see if you're okay."

Great! I think. Shanna is only slightly better than Gina right now. I'm about to say that I'm okay, and thank her for her concern, but she opens the door and enters before I can.

"I'm just tired, is all. Need to get more sleep, I guess," I say. "Too much stress from studying for finals, I think." Wow, I'm really racking up the lie-meter today.

She moves over to the bed, and places her hand lightly on my forehead and cheeks, just as she had in the auditorium last week. I wonder if this is truly Shanna, and feel for the one switch I'd made in her. It's there, and I can tell she isn't very happy.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. . ."

"Too much stress over finals this week," I lie again. I feel bad for it, but I can't tell her I'd stayed up all night having sex with a pink-skinned alien, either. "I just couldn't sleep last night. I've been trying to make up for it today."

She looks at me sharply, her blue eyes seeming to penetrate my skull, and I wonder if she knows I just lied to her. After a second though, she sniffs and stands up.

"You stink, and need a shower. Do you want me to do it for you, or are you going to take one on your own?" Apparently she has hit mother-hen mode.

"I'm just tired. I'll take one tomorrow," I complain.

"No you won't. One way or another, you're taking a shower now." When I try to protest further, she cuts me off. "What you need to do is get your mind off finals. Sleeping will only let your mind go over it again and again. I have a better solution."

Groaning, I look up at her, note her smile, and know I'm not going to win, but I have to try one last thing. "I don't feel up to anything frisky, right now."

"Did I say I wanted to fuck you?" She laughs her beautiful laugh, batting her oh-so-long lashes at me, and I suddenly feel foolish. "There are other ways to distract a mind, and looking around your room, I see more than a few. Now go shower, or else. . ."

Defeated, I get out of bed, and go shower. Despite the fact that I'm following her directions, she ends up joining shortly after I get in.

"Don't try anything," she tells me, "I could just use a shower, too, and don't see any reason to waste extra water. Have you been working out?"

I nod as though that's the only plausible reason, but not believing her one bit. She helps wash my back, and I return the favor. I can't help but notice how smooth her back feels, or how beautiful she looks with water streaming from her brown hair, and dripping off her round tits. Despite my admiration, there is no movement from my second brain.

Shanna seems to notice it as well, and other than a slight tightening of her lips, she makes no comment, and we get out and dry off. Her reaction surprises me, but I don't know what to tell her. And besides, she DID say she doesn't want to fuck me. . . Not right now anyway.

She puts her hair up in a towel, and there is no denying the beauty of a woman coming right out of a shower, mist streaming from her shoulders, and an appearance of overall cleanliness adding a glow to her skin.

Once back in my room, Shanna goes right to one of my gaming consoles, and begins flipping through my games. "Beat it. . . Got it. . . You seriously still have this? Lame. . . Good, but I hated the ending. . . Nope. . . Too easy. . . Ah, here we go." She holds up one of my favorite games, and puts the disc in. It is a two player. I'm starting to feel like I was in an interview, and doing poorly, with the way she reacted to my game collection.

"The best way to get your mind off finals," she tells me, "is to absorb it into something else. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

I decide to go easy on her in the first round. I mean, I know she is a gamer, but she IS a girl, after all. She ends up thoroughly trashing me. "Do you think you might actually try to win this time?" She asks, her smile nearly splitting her face as she teases me. "If you keep making it this easy, I'll have to take your geek card away."

What is it with everyone trying to take away my geek card? "The exhaustion," I try to defend myself, but from the smirk she gives me, I know she isn't buying it.

After that, it takes every ounce of skill I have to win at least some of the rounds. In the end it's pretty even, and we start going through my other games. Shanna promises to bring some of hers over next time, and before either one of us knows it, the sun has set, the moon risen, and the snow is falling hard.

And I haven't thought about finals, the demons, or even Lela the whole time.

"Thank you," I tell the brunette. "You really did get my mind off—"

"Don't say it!" She warns as I walk her outside, and we both laugh. The flakes are huge as they come down from above, and soon it looks like Shanna's brown hair is white, it holds so much snow. "I don't dare drive home in this," she tells me nervously.

"You're welcome to stay here, but—" she cuts me off as her arms wrap around my neck, and she presses her lips to mine.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Yep, her happy switch is maxed again.

"I was about to say, I don't have any clean clothes for you, and the couch is lumpy, so I'll let you have my bed. Also, my roommate is a pervert, so watch out."

She looks at me like I'm an idiot. "That's okay. I keep a bag in my car, just in case of emergencies. And what's wrong with us sharing your bed? It's big enough, and Dennis doesn't bother me."

"How can I argue with that? I just don't want to presume anything," I laughingly joke.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow," I recognize the quote from one of my favorite fantasy novel series, 'A Song of Ice and Fire,' and we both laugh as she brush the snow off my shoulder.

"Have you seen the HBO series based on the novels?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I've seen them but it's not as good as the books," she replies earnestly.

I smile as I agree with her assessment. Live action never compares to the book. "More boobs, though," I come back, and she smiles, but backhands my chest, with a muttered, "Pervert."

She grabs her emergency bag, and we quickly run back inside. Shaking the snow off, I joke that maybe we need another shower. "I thought you weren't up to anything. . ." she teases me again, batting those beautiful long lashes at me.

"Do I have to be up for that, to want to admire beauty?" I ask back, and am gratified to see her blush. "Besides, did I say I wanted to fuck you?" I throw her earlier words back at her, and we both laugh.

Shanna calls her sister, telling her not to worry. We opt not to shower, and with the late hour, we decide to just go to sleep. Shanna actually has me leave my room as she changes into her pajamas, and when she lets me back in, she is already under the covers. I'm curious about her behavior, it's not like we hadn't seen each other completely nude a few hours ago, but decide to let her have her way.

I usually sleep in just my boxers. Since I don't care if she sees me, I strip right there, and slide under the covers, next to her.

Shanna scoots her back to me, and I pull my arm around her, enjoying the delicious warmth of her body pressed close to mine. Despite all of the sleep I've had today, it only takes a few minutes, and I'm out, the soft scent of Shanna's hair filling my nostrils.

When 'Aeris's Theme' starts playing on my phone, I'm confused. Lela hadn't taken me last night. Is she still upset about what I'd done to her? Or worse. . . Did we not do it enough, and she is right now, all alone on her ship, dying. . . STOP IT, I demand of myself, knowing that worrying will change nothing, and help even less.

"Is that from Final Fantasy VII?" Startled, I fall out of bed. I'd completely forgotten that Shanna had stayed the night. She laughs at me, as I try to recover, and get back to my feet.

The attractive brunette gets out of bed, and I see for the first time what she is wearing. It's a pink camisole, with matching pink shorts, which show off her figure well. Her legs look long and lithe, coming up to her nice ass. She catches me looking, and gives me a small smile, and a sexy little shake. Despite how I'd felt yesterday, my penis has finally woken up, and it likes what I'm looking at just as much as I do.

"Ahh! I look a fright this morning," she cries, as she spies herself in the mirror. I have to argue with that though. With her hair all mussed up, and no makeup on at all, she pulls the sexy bed-head look off pretty damn well.

She locks the door to the bathroom, however, before I can state my case, and stays in there for almost half an hour. By the time she finally comes out, her makeup is done, her hair flawless, and she looks smoking hot in a pair of tight jeans, and a red top that is loose, and yet still shows her figure well.

Dennis has been complaining about being locked out of the only bathroom, but even he shuts his mouth when Shanna walks out. Since I'd showered last night, I only need to brush my teeth, run my fingers through my hair, and I'm ready to go; being a man is just easier, sometimes.

Shanna is disappointingly gone by the time I come out of the bathroom.

For the first time in a long time, I feel fully refreshed, as I start my day. My finals today go by pretty easy, and even though people are still avoiding me, Derek stays away as well, so I don't mind too much.

I see Robbie sitting by himself at lunch, and something inside me makes me sit by him.

"What do you want?" He asks me snidely, and I almost regret my decision.

"I think you could use some cheering up," I tell him.

"And you think you're qualified to do that? Ha!" Even though his tone is filled with bitterness, I can tell that it is directed more inward, than at me.

More qualified than you can know. But I keep the thought to myself. "Look, I know you're still upset with me, and I understand why."

"You understand nothing," the big man turns and glares at me. "I was going to break up with her anyway. I thought I had a chance with someone else, but she apparently changed her mind, after what kept happening when I was around you. You only saved me the hassle of breaking Gina's heart."

For a second I'm angry that he'd been ready to hurt Gina like that, but I'm also curious. Then I remember the look in his eyes that night in the basement, and know he is just trying to save face.

"Why did you want to break up with Gina?" I ask, playing along.

He looks at me for a while, and I wonder what's going through his mind. There are times that I wish I can read minds instead of making my switches, but things are as they were.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, he decides to answer. "She was being too needy; talking about marriage, and kids. I'm not ready for that, so I was going to dump her."

At first, I can't imagine someone dumping a girl as hot as Gina but thinking back to how Gina has acted at times, I can't argue that she can be clingy. I understand why he would want to break up with her, but at the same time I'm still bothered. Gina is a good friend, if not more.

"So who is this other girl?" I ask, trying to dig deeper.

"What do you care?" I just look at him, willing him to give me the answer. I think I might be able to use my switches to get it out of him, but I'm tired of manipulating the man. "Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone. It's Nicole Hama." The bully nods, and I look at another table to see the redhead eating with her friends. I have always thought she was cute, but rather stuck up, personally, and nowhere on the level of Gina. . . Or even Shanna for that matter, though I can't deny she has a racking body.

A small part of me feels that since I was the one to ruin things for him, I should be the one to fix them. Damn my conscience anyway.

"Gimme a second," I tell Robbie, and stand to walk over to Nicole.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robbie demands, but I ignore him as I walk over to the woman's table.

Nicole is the head cheerleader, and she is perfectly suited for that, attitude and all. She surrounds herself with other cheerleaders everywhere she goes, and today is no different.

A plan starts to form in my mind as I walk over to her small group. The table goes quiet as I approach, and I assume it has something to do with Derek's threats, but he's not even close right now, so I brush the thought away.

I quickly make memory switches in the five girls at once, and am thankful I can affect groups. I wonder how many I can affect at a time, but just these five have already started a small throbbing in the back of my eyes. It's more work to affect groups, than it is to do them one at a time.

One of Nicole's groupies leans over and whispers something to the redhead as I wait at their table.

Nicole looks up at me, her blue-green eyes sparking with annoyance, and I notice that her nose is a little pointed for my tastes, but she is attractive enough. Once you get past her attitude, at least.

"And, like, what do you want?" Her snide tone grates on my nerves, but I answer her anyway.

I try to make my voice sound as conceited as possible. "I understand you turned Robbie down, and wanted to know if you're waiting for a real man?"

The table laughs, but I hold my ground.

"A real man? Like, what makes you think you're a REAL man?" She laughs some more, but I only smile, as if I know some great secret. Which is true, now that think about it.

"I stole Gina away from him. There must be a reason for that." My grin gets even bigger, as I watch the women's eyes grow larger.

The cheerleaders murmur amongst themselves, but I can't understand a word of it.

"I turned Robbie down because he—" I flip the switch in all of them, making them forget the thoughts they were just having. "—he, umm. . . Like. . . Well, there was that time—"

FLIP

"You always did think he was cute," one of the other girls say.

"Yeah, and you always complain that Gina is a bitch that doesn't deserve him," pipes up another crony.

Nicole looks to her fellow cheerleaders at a loss for words. If my plan has worked, she will have completely forgotten about Robbie's incontinence problem. Or rather, the problem I had caused for him.

"Well, like, it is no business of yours, anyway, dweeb. Go bother someone else," she demands snidely, not very happy about getting advice from her crew in front of a geek.

"Just let me know when you tire of him, doll. I'll be ready to show you what a real man can do." Okay, so maybe that was going a bit too far, but I'm sick of being treated like I'm less than I am, and she needs an attitude readjustment. Then again, she and Robbie will fit perfectly well together, I think. Smiling I walk away, sure of myself.

I'm smart enough not to walk straight over to Robbie, knowing that the cheerleaders will be watching me, but I'll tell him to try again with the stuck up snob. I wish them the best of luck.

After classes, it's my first day on the math team, and Prof. Frankens confronts me as soon as I walk into her classroom.

"I missed you in class yesterday." Was that sadness in her voice, or just a concerned teacher?

"Sorry, I was sick. I barely made it in for one of my finals. I'll be there for your class tomorrow," I sincerely promise.

She gives me a funny look, and too late I remember that I'd made the switch in her that makes her wet whenever I speak. I'm going to have to be careful. I'm not worried about forcing the professor to do anything she doesn't want to; but then again Gina has convinced me that she still has free will. Today she is wearing a knee length skirt, and a white blouse that is getting stretched taut by her large bosom. Her dark hair is mostly down, with some of it pulled back.

I meet the other students on the team, Donald, Barbara, and Adam. I know them well enough by reputation, all of them pretty smart. Donald is wearing large thick glasses that make his eyes look really small. Barbara is rather heavyset, and Adam's acne is so bad, his face looks more like the surface of the moon, than anything else. None of them are popular, but then again, neither am I.

Professor Frankens asks us practice questions, and I let the other three answer most of them, trying to keep my voice from affecting the professor. I do answer a number of questions when the others are stumped, but try to be as quiet as possible, constantly monitoring Prof. Fankens's 'horny' switch. When none of us knows the answer, our coach goes over the math problem with us.

During the practice, I decide to help out my fellow teammates. As I had done for Mrs. Polkins, I turn up Barbara's metabolism, and then turned down Adam's acne and try to regenerate his skin, but that switch won't form. For Donald, I adjust his eyesight a little, not wanting to cause him any stress if his eyes suddenly work, and his glasses fail. I figure if I work with him slowly over time, it'll work out best.

Practice is over before I know it. I'm walking out of the room, when Prof. Frankens stops me.

"Nick, stay for moment, will you? I want to talk to you about your performance."

Uh-oh.

I turn around, and sit back in the chair I'd used while she drilled us on her math equations. She sits on the edge of her desk, and crosses her legs. Taking her large glasses off of her nose, she sticks one earpiece in her mouth as she looks at me. The silence seems to drag on, and I start fidgeting in my seat, wondering what will happen next. I can feel my palms grow sweaty, as I try to consider the possibilities.

Have I talked too much? I honestly tried not to. I check her 'horny' switch and it is turned up, but not extremely so.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself," she tells me, finally breaking the silence. She takes a deep breath, and I watch as one of the buttons on her shirt looks perilously close to snapping, and freeing her bosom. I can easily make out the lacy white bra underneath. I have no doubt that her students have enjoyed her outfit today. For only a small moment, I'm jealous of her other students, but immediately know I'm being foolish.

"More confidence?" I ask dumbly, my mind unable to switch gears.

"Yes. I know how smart you are, Nick. You knew every one of those questions that the others got, but you waited to answer. This is a competition, and the quickest one to answer, gets the points. You need to have more faith in yourself, and answer sooner. Don't hesitate. Take what you want, and forget about the consequences. . ." She trails off, and suddenly I'm wondering if we're still talking about the math team. She gives herself a little shake, and then continues talking. "Our first competition is after the holiday break. Do you think you can work on your confidence in that time?"

I nod, still not wanting to talk too much. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Don't just nod at me; Tell me your answer," she demands in a tone that brooks no argument.

"Yes, professor," I say, trying to sound confidant.

"Yes, what?" She is making me talk more and more, and with each word, I can feel her 'wet pussy' switch move, and gradually her 'horny' switch is moving as well.

"Yes, I will work on my confidence." I try to say it quietly, yet confidently. I failed.

"I can't hear you," she coos, and I wonder what is going through her mind.

Fuck it! "I WILL BE MORE CONFIDANT," I nearly scream, and she smiles pleasantly.

"Do I intimidate you?" This question completely throws me off.

"I-intimidate me?" I ask, flustered.

"I don't see you with girls or even a girlfriend. I know what other students think of me. I'd have to be blind to miss all the stares I get. So, I'll ask you again: do I intimidate you?"

She doesn't see me with girls? If only she knew what the last week has been like for me! I can't tell HER that, of course.

"You are attractive, Professor Frankens," I hedge, not sure where she's going with this, "but I think I do alright with the girls."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question almost sounds more like an accusation, than a curiosity.

I think about Shanna, but she had made it clear we are just REALLY good friends. Gina will say yes if I ask her, I know, but I'm not ready to commit to her.

"No," I finally answer, hearing the sullen tone in my voice, and cursing myself for it.

She is chewing her earpiece again, as she gives me a penetrating stare. I wonder if all women practice that look, or if it just comes naturally to them.

"We're going to try a little experiment," she tells me, and I have a bad feeling about where this might be going. "Stand up." I do as I'm told, and look down at her as she walks up to me, nearly touching me. I hold my ground as she looks up, and I can smell her sweet perfume from this close. "Good. Now kiss me."

I take a step back, shocked at her boldness.

"I didn't say step away from me. See, this is what I'm talking about. You need to be more confident." I can hear a note of laughter in her voice, and it strikes hard after years of being bullied.

Confident? She wants me to be confident? Fine, I can do that, I think. It's just a kiss, nothing more. But I know it IS more than a kiss, and I know where this will go, if I don't stop it right now. I should walk away, and not look back. I should run for the door, and lock myself in my room.

Instead I step forward, closing the distance between me and my beautiful professor, and think, I'll show her confidence. I put my right arm around her waist, pulling her body against mine, snake my left hand through her hair to the back of her head, and pull her face up to meet mine. Our lips meet, and too late, I feel her 'horny' switch crank fully on.

Professor Frankens moans as her arms pull me tighter to her, and her tongue darts into my mouth, and back out. I chase hers with mine, only to come up against her teeth. It's a game of cat and mouse, her lips parting freely to mine, but her tongue only darting out from time to time, before retreating back into her mouth.

She wants confidence, I remember, and drop my right hand along her back to her ass, giving it a little squeeze, and press my tongue forcefully against her teeth. They part for me this time, and she sucks my tongue into her mouth. Hungrily she nibbles on my tongue without hurting it, and I can feel my hard cock pressing against front of her skirt. This woman really knows how to tease and kiss!

Part of me cries out that this is wrong and that I have manipulated her into doing this. Oddly it's Gina's voice that argues, saying she has free will, and she doesn't have to do anything if she doesn't want to. This isn't like Lela, a matter of life and death. For good or bad, Gina's voice wins out.

I feel the zipper in the back of her skirt, pull it down, and a second later, it lies crumpled up on the floor. She pulls away from the kiss then, but keeps me in her arms, and doesn't try to get out of mine. "What do you think you are doing, Nick? I'm your professor."

Almost. . . Almost I back away, but I see the gleam in her brown eyes, and remember what she'd said about confidence.

"I'm taking what I want, and forgetting about the consequences," I tell her, throwing her words from earlier back at her.

She smiles up at me. "And what is it you want?"

I slip my hands into the back of her panties, grab her by the rear, and lift her up. Her legs wrap around my torso, and we are now eye-to-eye. "I want you." My voice sounds odd to me, full of a mix of confidence, desire, and longing. Even when I'd talked to snobby Miss Nicole Hama earlier, I hadn't sounded this confident.

She moans as she pulls me back into our kiss, this time her mouth is completely free and open to me, and our tongues wrestle, while my hands grope her tight ass.

I walk us over to her desk, and let her small weight down onto the corner. I bring my hands between us, and start working at the buttons to her blouse, while her fingers undo my pants. Her buttons are small, and I'm having a hard time with them as we continue to kiss.

Confidence.

Slipping my fingers between the buttons, I tear the two sides apart, sending buttons flying everywhere. She moans again, and just about tears my pants off in her haste to get them down. My boxers follow my pants, and we have to break the kiss to get my shirt off.

She looks down at my rod, and I hear her gasp. Maybe it is the mood of the whole scenario, or the fact that I'm really into this role of being confident and in control, but the words are out of my mouth before I want to think better of them.

"Suck it." Her hands grip my dick, as she looks up at me, questioningly, and almost fearfully. "I said, suck it," I repeat myself.

Her fear turns to a smile as she scoots off the desk, and drops to her knees in front of me. "It's so big," I hear her murmur, just before her lips touch the tip of my penis. I realize that Prof. Frankens likes to be dominated.

Placing my hands on the back of her head, I moan deeply as her lips stretch around the bulbous head, and then slide partway down my shaft. My moan triggers a small orgasm in the mature teacher, and I enjoy the sensations her moaning is causing along my rod.

I have seen a few porno's where someone is being dominant, and while I don't think I can do the whole whips and chains thing, I think I might be able to do the rest.

I kick off my shoes, and then my pants, while I use my hands to guide her mouth up and down my shaft.

She looks so sexy in her white lacy bra and matching panties, my large cock distending her lips and cheeks as she tries to swallow as much of it as she can. I lean over her, and unsnap her bra, freeing her two large melons from their lacy prison. Her nipples are large and hard, and her breasts only sag a little, despite their large size.

Remembering something else I'd seen in a porno, and hoping that my new strength is up to it, I bend over and to the side of Professor Frankens, wrap my arms around her waist, and she looks at me in confusion. I heave, and she squeals, as I spin her upside down and bring her panty-covered crotch to my mouth.

She moans as my lips touch her already wet panties, and I feel her warm wet mouth engulf my cock once more, and her arms wind around my legs. I nibble and lick her covered crotch, eliciting moans from her, as she sucks some bliss-filled sounds from me as well.

She really knows how to give head, and I feel myself coming close, but I don't want it to end yet, so I pull her up some more, then gently turn her, and set her back upright on the floor. I yank her panties down, before lifting her back up and setting her on the desk. I'm truly enjoying my new strength, and what it's allowing me to do.

Pulling her legs apart, I'm now able to dive my face into her pussy, and taste her juices as they pour from her honey pot. She digs her heals into my back, as I attack her labia and clit with my lips, teeth, and tongue, crying out her pleasure at what I'm doing to her. She has a small patch of brown hair that slightly tickles my nose, but I'm enjoying this too much to care.

Soon enough, she starts coming, and my mouth is flooded with her juices. Much more than I think is normal, and I look up at her in confusion, some of her cum-flow dribbling off my chin. "Professor Frankens, I believe you just squirted," I tell her with glee.

"Call me Donna," she says, but I just look back to her pussy. I step to her side, and slip my two middle fingers into vagina vigorously rubbing in a back and forth motion against the top wall. Sure enough, after a few frantic seconds of this, she is cumming again, her juices arcing away from her desk, and splashing the floor in front of the first row of seats. Her body is shuddering violently in the throes of her squirting orgasm. Thank you internet, for teaching me that technique.

By this point, I'm dying to get into this hot older woman, and I hope that there has been enough of a break that I won't blow my load right away.

As I place the tip of my prick at her opening, I hear Donna suck in a fearful breath. "I—I don't think that will fit. . . It's too big."

I smile, as I rub the head of my granite hard prick up and down her sopping slit. I then start to push forward, only to pull back, before I feel any pressure against my cock. Donna moans in frustration, but I have to keep playing the confidence game.

I repeat the action a couple more times, each eliciting frustrated noises from the professor. "Do you want this?" I ask, and she nods eagerly." I can't hear you," I state, using the same tone she'd used with me earlier.

"Yes," she whimpers.

"Yes, what?" I ask her, wanting her to tell me how badly she wants my cock.

"Yes, master!" Master? That's unexpected. "Your slave wants her master's cock to pulverize her cunt. Your slave wants to be split in two by that monster rod of yours. Fuck her, master. Make your slave happy, and fuck her!"

I'm stunned by this sudden switch in behavior for only a moment, and then before I can let doubt sink in, I say "Then take it, and put it inside you."

She eagerly reaches for my member, gripping my rod, and pulls me towards her small flower. She rubs my head against her slick vagina a few times, moaning as she does so, lubricating my cock, before wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me hard towards her. All fear about my size must have been lost in her lust and desire for me.

She is a tight fit, though not as tight as Gina or Shanna, and nowhere near as constricting as Lela. There is a fire burning in her that almost scorches my pecker from its heat.

Donna cries out in bliss as bit by bit I sink my meat into her, and as with Nancy, I'm soon fully sheathed in her burning pussy.

She loosens her legs, and I pull back, but she tightens them again forcefully, slamming my rod back into her depths. Reaching for her tits, I tweak her large nipples, making her moan even louder. I devoutly hope no one will hear us, and come to investigate, but I'm also too far along to try and put a stop to this now.

"Yes, master. Fuck your slave. She has never had anything so big in her before," Donna cries out. The third person speech is a little odd, but erotic at the same time. Almost as if I have my own cheerleader. "Ruin her pussy, and claim it as only yours, master!"

Our pelvises take up a steady smacking rhythm as I slam in and out of her. Her arms grab the back of my neck, and pulls my mouth down to hers as her inner muscles suddenly grip me hard, and her cum squirts all over my pelvis, and dribbles from my balls. The feeling is exquisite, and I moan into our kiss, intensifying her orgasm with the sound of my voice.

I'm about over the top, all of this master/slave stuff seriously turning me on, and pull out, not wanting to get her pregnant, when another idea strikes me.

"Suck me off, slave" I order her, and she immediately hops down off her desk, and swallows my cum soaked dick back between her lips.

"Your slave wants her master's cum all over her face and tits. Will master reward his slave?" It only takes a couple seconds with her talented tongue, before I start to unload. My first volley hits the back of her throat, and then she pulls back, using her hands to jerk me off as the rest of my ejaculate sprays across her chest and tits.

She smiles up at me, as she begins to rub my cum into her skin, tracing around her hard nipples, before scooping up a glob, and bringing the cum covered fingers down to her pussy. She fingers herself until she comes once again, leaving a small puddle of cum under her.

When she's done, she stands back up, and looks me in the eyes. "I hope you'll be more confident from now on?" Her personality has completed switched back into teacher mode. I'm curious about the change, and conclude that after spending all day being in control of students, it must be nice to being controlled by someone else.

I laugh, as I tell her that I will indeed be more confident. And just to show her, I reach around and grab a handful of her firm ass.

"I hope this goes—" she starts, but I cut her off.

"No one will hear about this from me," I assure her. She slightly moans and her eyes smolder, as I forcefully kiss her one last time before leaving.

Shanna calls me on my way home, to see if I need any more help forgetting about finals, but I turn her down. I really need to study, instead.

Gina calls not five minutes later, and I wonder how on Earth I'm going to juggle these two women. Or is it three now with Prof. Polkins? Should I include Nancy as well? My life truly has changed over the last week and a half!

"I think someone has been sneaking around my house, and my mom is still at work" she tells me worriedly, bringing my attention back to the phone call.

"Lock your door, and I'll be by shortly," I tell her, but when I get there, I don't find anyone. Gina thanks me with a big kiss. And for a moment, I wonder if it was just a ruse to get me over here. Remembering the fear in her voice, and even when I arrived, I know she was truly worried.

"Want to come inside? My mom's not home, but if you want I can call her up. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, during one of her breaks. . ."

I laugh, but turn her down for the same reason I'd turned down Shanna, and relieved that Gina is safe. "I really need to study for finals. I only have a few left, and next week is the start of the holiday break."

Gina pouts, but in the end lets me go. For some reason, I feel like I'm missing something as I leave, and the feeling sits in my gut the whole way back to my apartment.

I don't get much studying done (Dennis and Robin are really going at it in the other bedroom), but when ten o'clock rolls around, I decide it's time for bed.

I truly hope that Lela comes to get me tonight. I'm afraid she's still mad at me.

* * *

CH09

I know where I'm at as soon as the blue light penetrates my eyelids. My eyes fly open, but I'm disappointed to see I'm the only person in the room. The white light douses me, and I can feel my strength leaking from me, as it builds up my body.

"Lela?" I call out, but there's no answer. In silence I wait for the light to finish its work, and then I'm back in my own bed. I'm worried that she's still upset with me, and I don't get much sleep; I'm too guilt ridden.

Robin is in the bathroom when I get up, so I go ahead and eat, while I wait. She takes a little longer than Shanna had yesterday, but I don't mind too much. Dennis comes out of the bathroom with her, and suddenly I understand what has taken them so long.

I quickly shower and shave, and decide to walk to campus. The sun is up, but the air is crisp, my breath misting thickly from me as I walk.

My phone rings, and I see its Gina, from the Caller ID.

"Nick?" Her voice sounds quiet on the other end. "I think that person is back. Can you come over and check?"

I'm already most of the way to campus, and really don't want to turn back around to get my car. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just jump in your car, and drive here. I'm sure you'll be fine," I try to reassure her.

"Okay. See you in class?" She still sounds unsure, but I'm glad I won't need to walk all the way back, and get my car. My first class has a final today, and I don't want to be late for it.

"I can't wait," I say. But I can wait. After what had happened with Prof. Frankens last night and then having both Gina and Shanna in the same class. . . Well, let's just say that if I didn't have a final, I would be ditching it again.

The morning veritably flies by, my finals are easy, and I'm usually one of the first ones done. I see Robbie talking with Nicole, and know I don't need to tell him about her. He actually goes so far as to give me a smile and a nod when he sees me, though Nicole only gives me a disgusted look before saying something that makes Robbie laugh.

I don't have a class after lunch, having taken that final on Tuesday, so I closet myself in the library, and try to come up with ideas on how to defeat the demons, and casually try various switches on inanimate objects around me. From experience, I know I can create multiple switches at once on a group, but it's harder on me than making switches one at a time. And the thought of trying to affect an entire fleet of the red beasts. . . Well, that would probably kill me, and I would never even get the opportunity to move the switch, once I make it. Is there something I can do to a few that might affect the rest?

Maybe if they mate like the angels do, I could put all their females in heat. The males would go wild with lust, and the females would have to mate, lest they die. Meanwhile the human race could fall upon them, and defeat them. . .

There are a few problems with that, though. While affecting only the females would reduce the strain on me, it would still be too much. I would also need to notify the government about the aliens, and I don't feel like being locked up in a loony bin. And then, I am only going off of a guess that they MIGHT be like Lela, which isn't a good start. Lela's entire species are herbivores, while the demons are pure carnivores. Maybe if I were to change their diet. . . But then again, their food preference doesn't necessarily mean anything. It's not likely to work, but for now it's something.

No further plan occurs to me by the time I have to get to Prof. Frankens' class, and I reluctantly turn my feet in that direction.

Shanna greets me just outside the door, with a smile on her face, and her long lashes batting at me. Had I really thought Gina was that much prettier than her a couple weeks ago? Right now, as the pretty brunette smiles at me, I'd have to say they're on par. Thinking of Gina, I look around for her, but don't spy her blonde hair.

"Are you ready for this? I stayed up half the night studying, but I know there will be something I forgot to look up on this final." She seems fidgety as she speaks all in a rush.

"Relax. I have no doubt you'll do fine," I try to reassure her, but she isn't having it.

"Well, we can't all be as smart as you, Nick. I'll bet you played games all night, instead of studying."

"I studied," I tell her defensively. I had listened to Robin's loud cries, and Dennis' grunts more, but I HAD tried to study. . . For a few minutes, at least.

Deciding out of reflex to do something for her, I make a quick switch to increase her memory, and confidence, and budge them both a little, and I see her back stiffen slightly, and her shoulders go back.

"Hmmm," she murmurs, "I don't know why, but suddenly I feel a lot better. Thanks!" She gets on her tip-toes and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

She sits right next to me, and I look around again for Gina, but she is nowhere to be seen.

Prof. Frankens has us separate some, putting at least one empty seat between each student, before handing out the tests, one by one. She informs us that there are four different test versions, but when she hands me the question booklet from the bottom of her stack, I see that the answers have already been marked, and then poorly erased. Donna barely smiles at me, before walking on, handing out other tests. I notice a few of the other men in class giving me jealous glares, but luckily Shanna is already going over her test, and hadn't noticed.

I still don't see Gina.

I start answering the questions, at first verifying the circled answer is the correct one, but after the first ten are accurate, I start copying the book. Every now and then I answer one intentionally wrong; there is no reason to make my cheating completely obvious, even if Donna had handed me this book on purpose. I also verify answers here and there, just to make sure it's not a trap. It's not as though I don't trust Donna, but it's always better to play it safe, than sorry. For all I know, she might trick me, in order to get me to fail, and then I'd have to take her class again.

About halfway through, Gina still hasn't shown up. She had said she would see me in class, didn't she? Was there really someone there this morning, and did they do something to her? Or am I just being paranoid?

Dammit, I don't need this right now!

I start rushing through the test, worried about the blonde bombshell. I can call her as soon as I get out of this test.

Sweat is actually beading on my brow, as I walk up and hand the test to Prof. Frankens. She smiles at me again, and I think she is about to say more, but looks at the class behind me, and just mouths, "Thank you." Despite my stress, I can't help but catch her sweet scent, and notice how nice she looks.

I try to walk calmly out of class, though I know my steps are faster than a normal walk. As soon as the door closes behind me, I pull out my phone, and call Gina.

One ring. . . Two rings. . . After the fourth ring, it goes to voicemail. Hanging up, I try again, but with the same result. I decide to leave a message this time. "Gina. Just worried about you. Gimme a call when you get this. Bye."

That was my last class, but I would gladly skip any others as I start to walk briskly home. My heart is thudding in my chest as I almost run, and despite the cold, I'm sweating even more as I rush to get to my car.

I only have the faintest warning, before pain explodes in the back of my head, and blackness swallows the snow-white world around me.

Pain, as always, is the first thing I become aware of. The back of my head hurts almost as bad as the second day with my ability.

A soft sobbing is the second thing to penetrate the haze that seems to fill my mind.

Lifting my head to find the source of the crying, I realize that I'm tied up and naked, as I attempt to move my arms. The room I'm in is dim and there's no furniture. I can faintly make out holes in the wall, and know that this must be an abandoned house. The only light is coming through the holes in the walls, and a flashlight shining on Gina.

Gina lays hunched on the floor about ten feet in front of me, her hands tied to another post, and just as naked as I am. Bruises and cuts cover her body, all of them fresh, some with dried blood.

"So, you finally wake up," a cold voice says from a shadow. I look in the direction of the voice, groaning at the pain the movement causes in my skull. The voice laughs, and only then do I recognize it.

"Derek," I say, the name hissing through my teeth. Damn, even talking hurts. I fight feebly against my bonds, but they're rope, and I know my ability can't affect them. The pain of even this small movement is excruciating.

Gina moans piteously in her corner, and I feel my rage increase, some of it directed inward. I had assumed that Derek's attack would come at me. I didn't think he would attack someone else to hurt me.

"What do you want from us?" I'm proud of how steady and calm my voice sounds.

"Us? I don't want anything from her, it's you I want to make pay. She is just an innocent, caught in your freakish evil ways." There is laughter behind every word, and it makes me think of the Joker.

For a second I debate on flipping his 'sleep' switch, but that will still leave us both tied up. Somehow I have to convince him to untie us. And in order to do that, I have to keep him talking. I don't think a 'guilt' switch will work in him, like it had in Gina the last time I'd been tied up.

"MY evil ways? What are you talking about?" How could HE consider ME evil, after what he'd obviously done to Gina?

Derek steps out of the shadows, and into the dim light, wearing nothing but a wicked smile. His dick is hard between his legs, and it wobbles as he walks to where Gina's cowering. My blood boils as I see the fear in her eyes.

"Why, it's a good thing I arrived when I did," Derek says solicitously. "Unfortunately I'm too late to stop you from raping and killing poor Gina, but at least I got here in time to do you in, freak."

Gina cringes as Derek approaches her, and I spit in his direction, and then moan in pain. I notice he has a condom on, as he bends over, grabs Gina's ass, and lifts it up. She struggles against him, until he smacks her hard, she sobs some more, but stops fighting. I know this isn't the first time he's raped her today, and that this time it's just for my benefit.

I can't stand it. Even if it means staying tied up, I can't let him hurt her again. I flip his 'sleep' switch, and cry out in throbbing agaony, as nothing happens.

Derek mistakes my cry of agony for one of anguish, and laughs as he shoves himself into the bound woman from behind. Gina cries out, her terror and pain evident, which only serves to make Derek's smile wider.

I try again to put him to sleep, but the ache in my head is too intense, and I can't work through it. I slump in my bonds, trying to drive the hurt away.

"No!" Derek screams. "No, you will watch this." Hearing him approach me, I look up in time to see him grab a broom handle and crack it against my ribs. There is a loud CRACK, and I feel my ribs break; breathing becomes a excruciating chore. Spider webs of pure torture blossom from the point where he'd struck me. My scream echoes around the small room well after I run out of breath. "Watch it and weep, or I'll hit you again. You don't have to watch long. She's pretty loose, but as soon as I'm done, I'll put you both out of your misery."

"You won't get away with this," I wheeze, having a hard time getting enough air.

"Won't I? What is there to get away with? I heard some odd noises from outside as I was walking by, and came in to find you strangling Gina as you raped her. I beat you with this stick, and apparently go too far, and kill you. I'll even call the cops, and sob at the evil I saw in here." Derek cackles, and I know I need to stop him somehow. Joker, indeed.

If only I can get my switches to work. If my head didn't throb so badly, I'm sure I could do what needs to be done, but there is no chance of that right now.

Derek walks back over to Gina, and flips her to her back, before thrusting violently back into her. Her tits bounce obscenely as the bastard plows in and out of her. He gives me a big smile as his hands wrap around her neck, and I can see her eyes bulge as he starts to strangle her.

"You pansy assed bitch!" I cry, hoping to distract him, but he ignores the insult, grinning at me while he slowly chokes the life out of Gina. I can no longer hear her sobs, as they are also cut off. I can see the stark terror in her eyes as she looks at me, pleading for me to do something. She knows what I'm capable of, which makes the look of pleading in her hazel eyes that much more painful.

I know she wants me to use my ability, but I can't. It's just not working right now. "I can't," I sob, as I watch her dying. My head hurts too much. Maybe if Lela were here to heal me, I could use them, but she's not.

Wait, isn't she always watching me?

"Lela!" I yell, ignoring the pain in my chest and head at the effort. "Help me."

Gina's eyes slowly close, as her struggles weaken. In desperation, I fight against my bonds, against the pain, needing to get out, to run to her and save her.

Gina's eyes close, and her limbs go limp, and sick, demented Derek blows his load into the condom.

There is a quick flash of light, and I see Derek look away from me.

"What the fuck?" His hands loosen around Gina's neck, but it's too late. She lies unmoving, as Derek stands up, and grabs his broom handle again.

A familiar greenish-yellow light surrounds me, and I don't waste any time. The broom handle is flying hard and fast at my head, a blow that will likely knock me unconscious, if not worse, when I hit his 'paralyze' switch. The broom stops mere centimeters from my temple.

I can feel my body tingling, as it repairs itself under the healing light. My ribs knit back together, and the throbbing in my head lessens until it's gone. I feel the ropes holding me to the post loosen, and then fall, but my eyes are locked on Derek. My sight is filled with a red haze, as I glare at this evil beast. I can't even think of him as a man.

I see fear in his beady little eyes, and his lips quiver as I step up to him. I glare at the bully, and would have laugh at the drool that leaks from his mouth, if I weren't still filled with hatred and rage. Death would be too good for him, and I don't think I can kill another human, even in my anger. Besides, I'm supposed to SAVE the human race, not kill it.

The healing light is still on me, and I draw all the strength I can for this switch. Just forming it creates an immediate headache behind my eyes, but the light soon relieves me of it. Pushing the switch is another matter. Even the light can't keep the mental pain at bay, but a quick glance at the lifeless Gina drives my outrage to a new level. The injustice of what Gina's gone threw at this monster's hands, fuels me, and slowly the new switch moves.

Derek's eyes grow large, as what I'm doing starts to take effect. A pitiable wine escapes his throat, and I wonder if he is in pain. I truly hope so. More than any other time in my life, I want to cause pain to another person. Even all the bullying I'd received from Robbie over the years, has never caused a rage in me like the one I'm feeling right now.

I run to Gina, and feel at her neck for a pulse. It's weak, but it's there. Then and only then, do I breathe a sigh of relief, and look up to Lela, who is now looking at the nude form of Derek. She is hidden in the shadows, and I can barely make out her form. I wonder what Derek must be thinking as the pink alien faces him.

"Can you heal her?" I ask Lela.

I see Lela's hands move before her for a moment, and the light shifts to cover me and Gina. I watch, still slightly amazed at what this light can do, as Gina's bruises turn yellow, and then fade away completely. The few cuts seal themselves. The only evidence left that she had been hurt at all is the crusted blood that spots her smooth skin here and there.

"Thank you," I say as the light vanishes, but Lela is already gone.

I find our clothes in a pile, near where Derek had come out of the shadows, and quickly dress Gina first. I have a hard time getting her undergarments on, having had a lot more practice getting them off lately, but soon she is fully covered. I dress myself, before standing in front of the motionless statue that is Derek.

I can still hear a weak piteous whining coming from his clenched jaws, as I examine his body. His chest has grown some, his cock and balls shrunk, the condom now hanging onto what is rapidly becoming a clit. Even his hips have widened. The filled condom gives me an idea.

"You will regret today for the rest of your life. If I EVER see you again, I will do much worse than what you are suffering now." I look him deep in the eyes, wanting to make sure he understands what I'm about to tell him. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your life as a weak, mute, woman."

I easily make three more switches in Derek, or whatever her name will be after today; one to make her muscles always weak, one sealing away her voice, and the third to make her more compassionate. I only hope it will serve as punishment. It's not that I consider women to be weak, but for a person like Derek, I can come up with no better torture. Just for an added kick, I turn up his memory, like I had for Shanna earlier. I never want him to forget this moment. Finally, to add insult to injuring, I grab the condom filled with his spunk, and shove it up her vagina, and turn up her fertility. I'm not sure if it will work, but I figure it can't hurt. With her new compassionate switch, I'm not worried about her abusing any child.

I carry Gina out the door, and see her car parked outside. It's not until I've started the car, and driving away, that I release Derek from her paralysis, as she is at the edge of my senses. Maybe instead of thinking of her as the Joker, I'll think of her as Harley Quinn.

I use Gina's phone to call her mom, and let her know that Gina is alright and with me. Her mom seems fine with everything, whether because she is content with anything I do, or because she has no idea what has happened to her daughter, I'm not sure.

I have to carry Gina up to my apartment, but she feels light in my fully recovered arms, and I know my strength is still growing.

Tucking her into my bed, I watch her sleep peacefully for a bit, until I receive a call from Shanna.

I hurry out of the room before answering it, hoping that the Zelda ringtone hasn't woken the sleeping beauty.

"Hey! You rushed out of class so fast, I didn't get to ask if you wanted to come over and play games tonight." Her voice is excited, which strikes me at an odd angle after everything that's transpired this afternoon.

"I'd love to, but I have to work tonight. Rain check?" I try to sound normal, and think I pull it off. I don't know what I'm going to do with Gina, while I'm at work.

"Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me lately. . ." Uh-oh! Not her too. . .

"I haven't been avoiding you," I protest, but can see how she might think that, after turning her away yesterday and now today. "I talked with you before class."

"Barely. Well, if you say you aren't I'll believe you. I'm probably just being emotional. You know how women get sometimes." And that's when it dawns on me: it's that time of the month for Shanna. No wonder she didn't try to have sex with me the other night, and why she'd kicked me out of my room before she got into bed. It's not that she's being shy, but hiding what she was going through. Part of me thinks it's cute.

"I'll tell you what; do you work tomorrow?" I hope she doesn't.

"No, I have it off. Do you work?"

"No, I have it off too. How about we celebrate the beginning of the holiday break, with a marathon gaming session? I'll even let you win a few this time." Truth be told, she might be a better gamer than me, but I need to tease a little; If only to wash away today's events from my mind, and build my own flagging ego..

"Oh-ho! You're on. I'll trash your ass three ways from Sunday. You better bring your A-game, mister." I laugh and tell her I will, before getting off the phone.

"Was that Shanna?" The voice right behind me sends my heart into my throat, as I feel like I jump to the roof, thoroughly startled.

"Um, yeah," I tell Gina, embarrassed, turning to face her. Her hair is a mess, and there is a wild look in her hazel eyes. Before I can think or say anything else, I'm suddenly gripped by a powerful hug, while she sobs into my shoulder.

"Thank you, Nick. Thank you, thank you, thank you. . ." She continues to thank me, and soaks my shoulder, as I hold her in my arms, thoroughly confused.

Dennis walks in, and wants to know if we need to be alone, but Gina pulls away then. "No, you're fine," and then she tugs me into my room.

She closes the door behind her, and keeps hold of my hand, while her eyes examine me. "I know you saved me, but why did you wait so long?"

I still don't feel comfortable talking about Lela, so I hedge a little on the truth. "When Derek hit my head, he must have done something with my ability. I had to recover from that, before I could use my switches."

"Oh, Nick! I was so scared, but I knew you would save me. What did you do with that. . . that. . ." She tenses up, and I pull her head back to my shoulder, patting her back.

"SHE, will never be able to do that again, much less talk," I say.

"She?" Gina giggles slightly, and I think it sounds great. "You can really do that?" Then before I can respond, "Do you really have to work tonight?"

"Yes, but you won't be alone. You can come with me and sit in the lobby, or I'll see if Dennis will stay here with you. I think Robin will be here later, too." I know there is no way Bradley will give me the night off. Not this close to the holidays, and not after he'd already refused to give me this week off to study, and with the economy the way it is, I don't want to have to find another job. I'm just glad he gave me next week off, so I can see my family. I hate having to leave her, but I really have little choice. I feel like such a heel.

"I don't want to be around a bunch of strangers. Do you promise to come back here when you get off?" There is no mistaking the fearful hope in her voice.

"I promise," I say as she pulls away from me, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

She stays in my room, watching as I get dressed for work.

"You know Shanna has a crush on you, right?" Her question shocks me, and I don't know how to answer. Finally she speaks up after a few seconds of silence. "I don't mind, really. We aren't official, or anything. I think she is actually kind of cute." She glances over my body, before adding," And with that body you're building, I'm surprised more women aren't chasing you."

If only she knew. . .

I really don't know what to say to that, so I just grunt noncommittally, and she laughs. I quickly finish getting dressed for work, and make sure Gina is alright staying here with Dennis and Robin for a few hours, until I get back.

"Just come back to me," she tells me as I walk out the door. She hugs me tight, and I'm almost late because she refuses to let me go.

Work goes by agonizingly slow, my heart in my stomach, except for when Shanna shows up.

"Come to spy, and make sure I'm not making up excuses, huh?" I ask, as I flip over a filet mignon on the grill.

"I believed you," she says it so defensively, I know she's lying.

"Oh, so you wanna go back into the freezer, and relive some memories?" I tease, already knowing the answer.

"Is everything always about sex with you?" she accuses.

Oops.

"Sorry, it's just been awhile, and as always, you look gorgeous." She smiles and gives me a peck on the lips, before letting me get back to work. It's not until she is gone, that I realize she didn't have the 'happy' or 'memory' switches. That had been Shannon. Those vixens!

As soon as my shift is done, I rush right home, using my switches to turn all the stoplights green.

"Is she okay?" Dennis asks me as soon as I walk in. "She's taking her third shower since you left."

Worried, I knock on the bathroom door. "Gina?"

I don't hear any response, but I 'm not sure if she can hear me above the shower. The door is locked, but my ability easily takes care of that.

The mirror is fogged up, and steam is pouring from over and around the shower curtain.

"Gina?" I call again.

"How did you. . . oh, right. . . nevermind." She sounds far away and despondent.

I peek around the curtain, and see her furiously scrubbing her skin with what I have to assume is Robin's loofa. She sees me, but doesn't cover up. "Do you have another loofah? I still feel dirty, and I don't think this one is working." Her skin looks raw and red, making me wonder how hard she's been scrubbing.

"Gina, stop. You're as clean as you're going to get. Give me the loofah." I hold out my hand to her, and she just looks me in the eyes for a bit, before finally handing it over.

"I know. I know it doesn't do any good. You read about these things, but then it happens to you, and it feels like he is under my skin. No matter how hard I scrub, I still feel filthy." Even as she talks, she's scratching her skin, leaving red lines where her nails dig into her already raw flesh.

I nod as she speaks, and grab the shower nozzle, rinsing off the soap. As soon as that's done, I turn off the water, and help her out. She lets me gently dry her, wrapping the towel around her before she hugs me tightly again.

"Oh, Nick. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can still feel him inside me. I want to throw up!" I should never have left her here, I realize, but the mistake is already made, and I need to take care of things as they are now. I have made a number of mistakes, but concentrating on those won't fix my current problems.

I remember making the memory switch in Gina, and quickly flip it. She calms down a bit, before pulling away, and looking up at me.

"Did you just do that? You made me forget something. I was just thinking about. . . something, and suddenly. . . I don't remember. I can recall everything else, but that one thought is gone."

"You don't need to suffer," I whisper. "Let me help you."

She takes another step away from me, worry in her eyes. "No, don't take everything away. It hurts, yes, but it happened. I don't want to forget that you saved me, nor what you saved me from." I can't help but admire her strength. Part of me suspects that whatever part I have already deleted was the worst, and she feels as though she can handle the rest.

"I won't take anything else away, unless you ask me to," I promise, and she hugs me once more, the towel falling to the floor between us.

I feel her lips touch my neck, then my chin, as they work their way up to my mouth. "Gina, are you sure you should be doing that?" I ask, not wanting her to stop, but also not wanting to cause her any further grief.

"There is still one place I haven't been able to properly scrub, and there is only one thing I can think of that will get ALL of it. I need you to wash away the last bits of him," she tells me, and I know she isn't talking about her memory.

I pick her up, and carry her into my room. Robin gives a small laugh when she sees us, and I realized we probably look a sight, me still in my work clothes, and her naked in my arms.

"You smell like meat," she tells me as my bedroom door closes behind us.

"Do you want me to go shower first?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

"No, I like it. Just. . . just love me tonight," her voice is breathy as I lay her on my bed, and then take off my shirt.

"Stop me at any time, if you need me to," I tell her earnestly. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

"I know. But hurry. I want to feel you in me. I want to feel all of you, all around me, and nothing else."

I nod, as I drop my pants to the floor, and kick off my shoes.

She asked me to love her tonight, and while I won't say the words untruthfully, I can perform the actions. I take her slender ankle in my hands, and bring her toes to my lips. She lets out a gentle sigh, as I kiss each toe, running my tongue across the bottom of her sensitive digits.

I massage her calves, as I kiss and nibble the underside of her foot, tickling her arch with my teeth, and making her giggle. I switch to her other foot, and do the same. I can see that her labia are wet and swollen as I do this, and smile at the serene look that is currently painted across her features.

I let my fingers gently glide up and down her smooth legs, lightly tickling as I set them on my shoulders and alternate kisses between them. Slowly I worked my way up her calves, under her knees, around her slender thighs, gently kissing my way up her red legs to her sex. By the time I finally reach it, her juices are dribbling down her ass crack, and making a puddle on my sheets.

Giving it a tender kiss, I let my hands trail up her flat abdomen, and around the swell of her ample breasts. I don't touch her nipples, as I lay flat on my stomach, and lightly lick up her leaking fluids. Her hips jump as my tongue barely touches her clit.

She grabs my errant hands, and mashes them against her teats, moaning loudly as my tongue drives into her. "Thank you, Nick. Oh, I need this. Thank you!" Her voice grows in volume, as my mouth does its work, bringing her to a gentle orgasm.

Breaking away from her nether lips, I trail soft kisses along her stomach, and sides. Kissing the undersides of her breasts, and then moving my head between her two soft mountains, I press them together, and licked my way up to the hollow at the base of her neck.

I feel my penis bump against her vulva, but make no move to enter her. Instead, I continue my kisses over her left shoulder, even kissing her armpit as I move down her arm, to her elbow, and wrist. When I reach her hands, I kiss her palm, then along each finger, giving each tip a kiss, before returning to the palm, and kissing up the next digit.

She reaches down between us, gripping my member, and moans as she rubs the head against her slit. Her hips hunch against me, wanting me inside her, but I'm not ready yet.

Finishing with her left hand, I bring my head around, brushing her lips lightly with my own, before dropping back down to her other shoulder. She moans in frustration as she tries to capture my mouth, and tries again to get my head inside her, but to no avail. I want to cleanse her body with my kisses, before I enter her.

I give her right arm and hand the same treatment as I'd given the left, and then prop myself up on my hands, as I look down at her. Her hair is still wet, and I realize I will have to use another pillow tonight, but right now I just think how gorgeous she is. There is no mistaking the hunger and desire in her greenish-blue eyes, or the unmistakable soft look of love.

I drop my lips to hers, at the same time I move my hips forward, getting half my cock in her, in one movement. Her mouth hungrily devours mine, in a kiss that is equal parts love, lust, need, and desire.

Her hands grip my ass, and help me set a slow and steady pace, gently sinking my length into her velvety folds. Derek had said she was loose, but her love canal grips me with a force that I almost fear will strangle my cock, if she wasn't so wet. Has Lela's healing light made her even tighter?

Gina's hands go to my face, as she starts to cum around my rod, pulling me deeper into our kiss, and we both moan with pleasure. The sound of my voice increases her arousal, and she starts to buck under me with earnest.

I pull out of her, and roll her over onto her stomach. Putting my face back between her legs, I lick her juices up from her crack, running my tongue over her asshole. She jumps slightly when I do that, and moans. I kiss both globes of her rear, and then gently up and around her back. She is moaning in earnest by the time I reach her neck. "You taste divine," I whisper into her ear.

"I want to feel you in my ass," she tells me, twisting her head around to look at me.

"Did he—" I can't finish the sentence.

"No, he didn't. But I said I want to feel all of you, ALL over me. Please, Nick. I need this." The sadness, mixed with pleading in her tone, wins me over. "Your tender care is making me feel better."

I nod, giving her cheek a quick peck, before slipping two fingers down to her pussy. Quickly lubing then up with her juices, I slip first one, then two fingers into her rectum. I intentionally moan each time I do, and feel her shudder with pleasure. When I slip my third finger in, she nearly screams as an orgasm crashes over her sensitive psyche. Figuring she is loosened up enough, I place my phallus back into her vagina to lube it up, then pull out and place it between her cheeks. It takes me a moment to get the angle right, and a bit of pressure to get my head past her sphincter, but we gasp and moan, as I break through.

"God, I needed this! I love how you feel inside me. Pussy, ass, mouth. . . Fuck me, Nick. Fuck me, and wash him completely away." The sadness is gone now, leaving only determination and desire.

My cock is plenty slick from her juices, as is her crack from what had leaked out of her, but I take my time, slowly slipping my length into her colon. Slipping my hands under her chest, I feel her hard nipples between my fingers, as I get the last bit of my prick inside her.

"Fuck me." That one command is all I need, as I pull out, and slip back into her. I hit a frenzied pace, and know I'm getting close. I'm moaning constantly, reveling in the tight feeling her bunghole is delivering to every inch of my schlong. It's not until her fourth or fifth orgasm in this position that I realize what my voice is doing to her.

Her sphincter suddenly grips my rod even harder than before, and it's too much. We cum together, as I fill her bowels with my semen, and collapse onto her back, kissing the back of her neck as I unload. It feels like I loose a gallon inside her, by the time my orgasm and aftershocks finally wash past me.

I roll onto my back, breathing heavily, and my skin pebbled with sweat.

She places her head on my chest, and cuddles up to my side. "I think a shower is in order," her soft voice breaks the lethargy that is starting to creep over me, and I groan. Gina shudders in pleasure, and then laughs. "Not for me, though I probably need another one now, too. You positively reek of sex and meat."

We shower together, and I gently wash her body, massaging as I go, and she returns the favor. Dry once again, we step back into my room, accompanied by the unmistakable sounds of Robin and Dennis going at it.

Gina gives me a wink, before stating, "He watched us have sex, I think its only fare we return the favor."

I smile inwardly, and think she is going to be okay after all, as she tiptoes towards my roommate's door.

It's unlocked, not that that matters, and already cracked open. Did he intend for us to watch?

Gina cracks the door more, and peaks inside, then turns to me, smiling. My word, but how good that smile looks on her, right now. Opening the door the rest of the way, she slips inside.

Shaking my head, I follow after the blonde. Robin is on top of Dennis, his long cock shoved deep into her cunt, and one of her fake tits locked between his lips. Robin's long red tresses flow down her back, and I marvel at the strength she must have in her abs to thrust so powerfully atop Dennis. We watch for a bit, feeling myself grow hard again, until Gina indicates she is ready to go.

As soon as we are back in my room, Gina ravishes me again, crying out in sweet release as the day's events are overlaid with my tender care.

"Thank you, Nick. I love you," is the last thing I hear before exhaustion and bliss overtake me.

CH10

A pleasant sensation spreads through my body, slowly waking me up. Feeling really good, I think maybe Lela's green/yellow light is on me, but an odd noise fills my ears. It takes a few seconds for my sleep bleary eyes to focus, and I moan loudly as I see what's happening.

Gina is busily and noisily sucking on my dick. Her lips are stretched taut around my girth, and at the sound of my moan, she looks up at me, and hunger is in her eyes.

She lifts her head from my lap; her soft blonde hair tickling my thighs, "I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up," she smiles.

"Good morning to you, too," I say, returning the grin. "Why don't you swing around here, and I'll do the same for you?"

"Uh-uh, no thanks. I'm a little tender this morning. You just lay back and enjoy. You've already done more than you'll ever know for me. You were moaning in your sleep. I rather like how your switches affect me." She drops her head back down, and I feel her lips brush the underside of my cock, while her hand holds the other side. She runs her mouth up and down me a few times, then slips my head back between her lips, and slurps noisily. Her tongue works around the rim, flicking it, and driving me crazy with the sensation. It doesn't take long, before I'm hunching my hips, and blowing my wad down her throat, at the same time my alarm goes off.

She hungrily swallows all I give her, and then milks me for the last few drops before pulling away, and coming up to kiss my nipple and lays her head on my chest.

Gina hears my alarm still going off. Curious, she asks, "That sounds like a sad song. What is it?"

"My alarm," I explain stupidly, my mind still fogged from sleep and post-orgasmic bliss. "It's from one of my all-time favorite video games. From a sad scene where a character dies," I tell her, wondering what she will think of that.

"Hmm, sometimes I forget you're a geek. You're such a wonderful lover. . . Are all geeks as good as you?" She props her chin on my chest as she looks up at me.

I laugh lightly, before answering. "I've heard it said that geeks make better lovers, because they rarely get any, and they study how to please their partner for when they get the chance."

"Mmm," she purrs, giving my chin a quick peck, and then laying flat on my chest again, "You do indeed please me. You must have memorized the book." She pats my now limp member, and I laugh again. "Why do you wake up to that song though, if the memory is sad?"

"Good question. I'll have to change it again." I don't want to explain to her why I had changed it from the Dalek's 'Exterminate' one I'd had before, and am glad she doesn't ask. Flipping off my alarm with my mind, I untangle myself from her arms and legs. "I'd better get ready for class. I have my last two finals today."

Gina smoothly gets out of my bed, and if she hadn't just given me a great blowjob, the mere sight of her body would have had me ready to go. Recalling all the events from yesterday, I really hope that she'll be okay. If last night is any indicator, she truly is a tough woman.

Derek, or Harley Quinn, as I want to think of her now, is another matter. I quest my mind out for her switches, and can't sense them. I feel a little guilty for what I'd done to him, wondering if I'd gone too far, but another glance at the gorgeous Gina, firms my resolve. I hope he gets pregnant, and it's a tough pregnancy!

Robin has some coffee going when we leave my room, and the two women chat amiably, while I eat my cereal. Dennis comes out of the bathroom, and walks over to me.

"Enjoy the show?" he whispers in my ear, before saying louder: "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you." I look up at him, curious as to what he wants. "Remember all those people I was telling you about? The ones with special abilities?" Gina starts to choke on her coffee, and Robin has to pat her on the back. Dennis, thankfully, doesn't notice, as I lock up also. "Well, it looks like there are getting to be more and more of them. And get this, the girl in India who can fly volunteered to have her DNA checked. I guess people are starting to call her a demon, or an alien or something. I dunno. Anyway, she is definitely human. No one can figure out why or how she can fly. The weirdest thing is that these freaks are popping up all over the world. What do you think it means?" I don't like the term 'freak,' flashes of Harley Quinn saying it yesterday, but decide not to mention that to him.

"I dunno. Maybe it's some vast alien conspiracy to take over the world with super-mutants," I try to laugh as I say it, though I'm afraid it sounds a bit forced. Maybe if I make a joke of it, he'll think of something else. Thinking of the flying girl, I'm glad that the human race hasn't yet fully mapped out the human genome. I can only imagine what might happen if the wrong government got their hands on the ability to activate superhuman abilities.

My ruse works. "I thought you'd be interested in something like this, not make a joke out of it."

"Sorry," I tell him sincerely, "I am. I actually looked up some of them the other day. I believe something IS going on, but how will I know what it is?" Because I am part of it, I think, but don't supply that answer to him. "It does interest me. I've just been so busy with finals, work," I glance at Gina, "and other things. Lemme know what you find?"

Gina offers to drive me to class, and this time I accept. "Does anybody else know about you?" She asks as she turns the first corner.

"You're the only human I've told," I say, hoping she won't pick up on the distinction.

"Really? Not even Shanna?" I shake my head. "Wow. Thank you. So. . ." she trails off, and I wonder what she's going to say next. "You're going to hang out with Shanna tonight, right? I heard you on the phone last night."

I feel foolish and guilty, but I had made plans with the brunette, to celebrate the start of the holiday break.

"Umm, yeah. . ." I reply sheepishly.

Gina laughs and pats my leg, though the laugh sounds slightly forced. "Relax. I don't have a claim on you and I don't own you. Maybe one day. . . But for right now, I'm just glad I have you as I do. You've trusted me with a secret no one else knows, and you've been there for me when I've really needed you." But I hadn't been there when she'd been kidnapped, I berate myself. "How can I be jealous of her?" I wonder if she is trying to convince me or herself. "What are you doing for the holidays?" Gina asks as she changes the subject.

"I'm headed down south to spend it with my family," I tell her, hoping she's not planning on me spending the entire holiday with her. Not, that that would be any hardship, but I really am looking forward to seeing my mom, and having some home cooked meals. My dad is another story. . .

"Oh. . . Okay. Will you be back soon?" I can hear the disappointment in her voice. While I feel bad for letting her down, there isn't much I can do about it.

"I'll be gone for about a week, coming back just after New Year's." Part of me hates to leave her for that long, worried about her well-being, but I haven't seen my family since the summer.

Gina sucks in her bottom lip as she pulls into the parking lot. "I don't want to be a pain. . . but. . . um. . . Do think your parents will mind. . . if. . ." I know what she is asking, and am fairly certain my mom won't mind, but want to be sure first.

"I'll see what they say, but what about your mom? Won't she be lonely?" I don't want Nancy to go without being with her family.

"I'm sure she won't mind, if you're there to ask her. She really likes you. I'm just afraid of being away from you for that long." Her voice has gained a tremulous quality to it. "What if Derek comes back?"

"She can't hurt you anymore. I promise." But I promise to see what I can do. I guess Gina is still healing after all. Thankfully, I still can't sense any of Harley Quinn's switches.

Robbie sees me getting out of Gina's car, and while he frowns at her for a moment, when he walks over, he greets her cordially enough.

"I don't know how or what you did, but thank you, Nick." He grabs my hand, and shakes it in a tight grip that last week would have crushed my hand, but this week, mine seems just as firm. "Friends?"

"Friends," I reply, glad to turn this long-term enemy into an ally. And to think, all I had to do was get special abilities, steal his girlfriend, shame him, and then set him up with the head cheerleading snob. Easy!

We go our separate ways, and I head to my first class. Shannon sees me after I'm done with my final, and strolls up to me.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" She asks, and despite how identical she looks and sounds to her sister, Shanna, it takes me a second to realize what she means.

"I have plans with Shanna tonight. Why, what's up, Shannon?" I smile at the shocked look on her face. I'm glad I'd put that switch in Shanna so that I'm able to tell the two apart.

"How did you do that? Even our parents have a hard time telling us apart. . . unless we're naked." I can't help but grin at her consternation.

"Naked, huh? That might be fun. What's different then?" I have to admit I'm curious. Physically they had both appeared the same, but then again, I hadn't seen them naked together. . . Just the thought of that causes a rise in my pants.

Her confusion turns to a sly grin before she answers. "I guess you'll just have to find out. See you tonight Nick." She gives my ass a squeeze as she walks by. I turn around and watch her nice ass as she leaves. Is it just me or does it seem like her hips have a little extra sway in them?

I wonder what I'd set myself up for tonight, and a smile splits my lips, and I shake my head in wonder.

My last final is after lunch, so I go back to the library, to see if I can come up with any more ideas for defeating the demons. I start Google-ing for ways that aliens are defeated in popular sci-fi. I don't think I can create a virus that'll kill them, computer or biological, and I don't have some genius pre-teen boy to lead a fleet against them. Somehow I doubt that nukes will be strong enough, and in the end, I walk to lunch and then my last class with no better ideas, than I'd walked in with.

I'm going to have to talk it over with Lela, but she'd left me alone last night, and I don't know why. Is she jealous over Shanna and Gina? She hadn't talked to me yesterday, both when she'd helped me save Gina from Derek, and when she'd stayed in the shadows, making it hard to even see her. She also hadn't been in that blue room the other night, when she pulled me to wherever she is. I'm worried that my mistake with her 'in heat' switch, might have something to do with it as well. What must she think of me? Probably, that I'm a brutish human, barely better than the demons, and not worth saving.

But, I hope she's compassionate enough to still want to help save the human race.

I actually have to struggle through my last final, but am glad when it's done.

Lindsey, Brent's sister, follows me out.

"That was a tough one, huh?" I hadn't noticed her since the night at her brother's party, and the image of her brother crawling on top of her fills my mind for a moment, before I can dispel it.

"Yeah, I think it was my hardest one." I turn to start walking home, but she follows after me.

"Hey, I, um, want to talk to you. About last Saturday?" I know what she is going to say, so I want to alleviate her concerns.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone, and quite honestly it doesn't bother me." Especially not after what's happened with Gina, Nancy, and me. I don't tell her that it had actually turned me on, also.

She gives me a funny stare for a moment. "Oh, that. Yeah, I'm surprised it happened, too. I never thought of him that way until that night. Thanks for not telling anyone. But what I meant was, about Shanna. That was really her sister Shannon. I've seen them both in gym, and you can tell the difference if you know where to look."

This is twice now I've heard that, and my curiosity is piqued. Just as I get ready to ask her though, she turns away from me, and takes off, yelling, "Thanks again!"

I shake my head as I walk home. That was an odd and very random encounter. But I don't think about it too much and turn my thoughts once again to Shanna and Shannon. Is there a mole or a birthmark one has, that the other doesn't? If the opportunity arises, I'm going to find out.

I give Gina a quick call, and she reassures me she is much better.

As soon as I walk into the apartment, I go to shower. Thoughts of being in there with Gina last night float through my head, but I try to douse them as I cleanse. Once I'm all dried off and dressed again, I go through my game collection, pulling my favorites out, before realizing that we haven't decided on where we will have our gaming marathon.

Calling Shanna up, I ask her.

"Well, last time we played at your place, so why don't we do it here?" She asks me. "Besides, I have the bigger TV." I can't argue with that logic. "By the way, I just have one question."

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering what she wants to know.

"Why aren't you over here yet?" she asks. I laugh as I hang up the phone, grab my best games, and since I don't know how long I'll be staying, a bag of clothes and toiletries.

Shanna doesn't live too far away, but the drive seems to drag on, I'm in such a rush to get there. Just as I'm parking, I get a text from Gina, "Have fun tonight, and don't forget me. XOXOXO"

I smile, and am thankful that she's not trying to control me. I'd thought of her as clingy and needy only a few days ago, but that opinion is starting to change. She seems like a sweet and caring girl, but at the same time, just wants someone to be with her and protective of her; an odd juxtaposition, considering the strength of her character, after her ordeal yesterday.

I feel one of my switches approach the door a moment before it opens. Shanna looks at me, and she is wearing the same clothes Shannon had worn earlier today.

"If you know who I am, you get a kiss." She smiles widely at me.

I decide to play along. "Hmm, let's see. I talked with Shannon earlier today, and she was wearing that outfit, so I'm going to go with Shanna."

"Nope! You—Hey! How'd you know?" She'd thought she had me, but her disgruntled look only makes me laugh.

"I believe you owe me a kiss," I tell her, instead of answering her question.

One side of her mouth quirks up in a half smile, as she bats her long lashes at me. She steps up to me quickly, and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I try to catch her, but she spins away too quickly, and runs inside. "That's all you get for a lucky guess."

I smile ruefully as I follow. She hadn't told me what KIND of a kiss. . .

Shannon is setting out Doritos and hands me a Mountain Dew Voltage when I walk into the main room.

"I saw you and Lindsey talking today. Are you two a thing now?" She asks solicitously. I wonder what she is driving at. I'm beginning to see that these two sisters are rather devious, and know that I'm really going to have to watch myself around them.

"No, she just wanted to make sure I knew it had been you at Brent's party, is all." I reply while I crack open the soda.

"One of these days, Nick, you're going to tell me how you can tell us apart," Shanna says, coming out of her room, and pulling down a different shirt. I have to laugh when I read it. It says: "These are not the boobs you're looking for," with arrows pointing to each breast. "So, which game am I going to humiliate you in, first?"

I laugh again, "You pick. That way it will be more humiliating when I stomp you."

Both twins laugh, and I realize that even their laughter is the same. With either one, I think it sounds truly musical.

We spend the next few hours playing various games, and while I hold my own well enough, sometimes the girls team up on me, and then I stand no chance. Both of them are excellent gamers. I briefly wonder how rare it is to find girls as beautiful as these who are also gamers.

As the sun goes down, one of them puts a beer in front of me (I wasn't paying attention to which one, being too absorbed in defeating her sister), and I don't realize what it is until I take my first swallow. As I'm choking with the unexpected flavor hitting my throat, my game character is defeated.

"That's a cheap trick," I complain, as I try to clean the beer off my chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We thought you were old enough to handle alcohol," Shanna teases, and I realize it had been her that'd given me the beer.

"We can make some Kool-Aid, if you prefer," her sister taunts right after.

Just to show them, I quickly down the beer. Shanna is just within arm's reach, and this time I succeed in snatching her wrist before she can get away. Growling, I use my newfound strength to pull her down into my lap, and start tickling her sides.

"I'll show you what I can handle!" I exclaim, as Shanna goes into hysterics at my tickling touch.

A pillow hits me in the face, a moment before Shannon tackles me, giving Shanna the opportunity to slip away. The attack had been too sudden, and Shannon pulls away as well, before I can get a hold of her.

Shanna is breathing heavily, as she looks at me. She is trying to look cross, but the smile behind her long lashes gives away her true feelings. So does her 'happy' switch.

"I want to play a different game," she says finally, as her breathing comes under control. By her tone, I know she doesn't mean a different video game.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask my curiosity piqued.

"We go into my room," she says, indicating her sister and her, "and come out wearing something different, and you have to guess who we are, as we come out, one at a time. If you get it right, we have to remove one article of clothing, keep it off, and take a drink. If you're wrong, you have to."

I know I can't lose that game. "That's not fair. I'll never lose, and you'll just cheat," I exclaim.

"We never cheat!" argues Shannon, but I look at the beer that had distracted me, and the pillow she'd used against me, watching her cheeks flush red. "That wasn't cheating, that was tactics. I tell you what, we'll mark the inside of one of our hands, so that you can't see it when we come out, but that way we'll have proof when you're wrong."

"You don't understand," I try to say. "I always know who I'm talking with now. You'll never win." They must think I'm just bragging, like I've been doing all night, because they still insist on doing it.

Okay," I say, "but don't complain when I'm still dressed, and you're both naked." I draw a circle on the inside of Shanna's hand, and an X on Shannon's. The two brunettes walk into Shanna's room, and one of them walks out a few minutes later.

"Shanna," I say without hesitation, feeling her 'happy' switch drop as she loses the round. She takes off one of her shoes and takes a sip of beer, before walking back into the bedroom.

Shannon comes out next, without wearing any shoes, but she ends up losing as well. She claims that her shoe is already off, so that counts and I don't argue. I feel guilty, because I truly can't lose this game.

Soon enough, both women are completely naked, and slightly tipsy.

"That's really not fair," Shanna grumps, stamping her foot. "How do you know?"

My eyes are ogling both of their bodies, trying to see the one difference in the two, which has been hinted at more than once today, but can't seem to find anything. The two are as identical as my eyes can make out.

"Maybe I can read minds," I joke, realizing that I should have thrown a few of the guesses. They had tried every trick they could think of to fool me, but they can't change or hide the switches in Shanna.

"We've never lost," Shannon complains, and I wonder how many times they've done this. How many other men have been duped out of their clothing, hoping to have a chance at seeing these two beautiful twins naked?

"I tried to warn you. I KNOW." Then I have an idea. "How about all or nothing?" I ask.

The twins look at one another, then back to me, with identical stares. "Go on," Shanna states.

I take a deep breath before I speak. I'm not near as tipsy as they are, and don't know how they will react. "I understand that there is a difference between you two, that can only be seen when naked. Since you're already naked, if I can figure out what it is, I get a REAL kiss from each of you. If I fail, I have to down a whole beer, and completely strip."

Shannon's eyes grow large as she smiles widely, and she says, "Done!" a little too triumphantly.

I'm worried that she accepted that too easily. How small of a difference is it? I stand up and approach them, but they back off. "What are you doing?" Shanna demands.

"I have to examine you," I tell her, returning the triumphant smile her sister had given me a moment ago.

Shanna succumbs to my argument, and this time they stand still as I walk up to them.

I run my hands along their stomachs first, but both feel the same: smooth and flat. I walked behind them, and checked out their backs, but still no discernible difference. Not even a freckle or mole on either one.

I cop a feel of each ass cheek, making them both jump as I do it. Walking back to the front, they are both clean-shaven. I heft each of their breasts, and still I can't figure out what is different. Their legs look the same, their toes, everything. Even their labia are the same shape. The only difference I can find in either one is the switches I'd made in Shanna, and that doesn't count.

I examine them once more, but with the same result. Finally, defeated, I give up.

"I can't tell. You win." I say. I wonder if they notice the incongruity of what I said. Here I was, easily able to tell the two of them apart thanks to the switches I'd made. But I just told them that I can't find any physical differences between them. How, then, can I tell them apart? It may be the alcohol affecting them, but I'm not about to complain, when they don't call me on it.

Shannon hands me my beer, and I down it, before removing my clothes.

"You've been working out!" Shannon exclaims as I disrobe, and I grin at her. Both women give a small sigh when my manhood comes out, neither limp, nor hard, but somewhere in-between.

"So, what is it?" I want to know. "What is the difference?"

Both women bust up laughing. It takes a moment before Shannon can get enough breath to tell me. "There isn't one. I planted that idea in you, to play a trick on you. I even got Lindsey in on it. That's why she talked to you, today." She starts laughing again, and I feel the fool. I had been duped. I can't be too angry though, because I had cheated on their game too. I just hope they never asked me how I can tell them apart.

"Oh, don't look so upset," Shanna says to me. "I'll still give you a kiss." She places her hands on my shoulders, stands on her toes, and this time the kiss she gives me is a real one. Her tongue slides between my lips, as her arms wind around my neck, and her hard nipples press into my chest. I eagerly put my arms around her slender waist, as I meet her tongue with my own. I had already been semi-stiff from having them naked before me, but now with one of them pressed against me; I'm poking her in the stomach.

"Hey, no fair," Shannon complains when her sister pulls away from me. "He lost! He should be kissing us."

Not one to argue at such a genuine idea, I step over to her, wrap my right arm around her waist, and pull her to me. She squeals as I place my hand behind her head, and pull her lips to mine. She hungrily devours my lips and tongue, while her hands drop down to my naked ass, giving my cheeks a firm squeeze.

Shannon backs me up to the couch, and when my heels strike it, I sit down, heavily. She grins as she straddles my knees, grab my cheeks, and pull my face back into the kiss.

"It's my turn to have him tonight," Shanna complains. "You had him last."

Shannon breaks off the kiss long enough to look her sister in the eye. "It's not my fault you didn't take the opportunity when you stayed at his place." Part of me feels like a piece of meat. Another part doesn't care.

"You know why I didn't," Shanna shoots back, and I'm now certain that she'd been on the rag. Not that I'm adverse to the idea of having sex with a woman during her time of the month, but I enjoy cunnilingus, and I'm averse to earning my redwings!

Shannon ignores her though, as she turns back to me, kissing me thoroughly. Shanna plops down next to us, folding her arms underneath her ample breasts, and pouts.

Wondering what I might get away with, I place my hand on Shanna's thigh, and she doesn't remove it. I slowly slide my hand up, but before I reach her crotch, she grabs my hand, and places it back further down. Shannon is really starting to moan into our kiss, but I assume it's to make her sister jealous, as I'm not doing anything more than kissing her.

I decide to try a different tact with Shanna, and grab her right arm. Shannon is still over my legs, and my cock is standing up between us. Pulling Shanna's hand to my stiff member, she fights me a bit, before succumbing, and wrapping her slender fingers around its length. I start to move her hand up and down the length, and after a few strokes, I let go. Her hand continues to jack me off, and I place my hand back on her thigh. A few seconds later, Shanna starts to moan as my fingers rub her clit. I feel no evidence of a tell-tale string.

Shannon pulls away from me when her sister moans, and sees what's happening. She glares at the hand on my rod, but before she can say anything, I lean forward, and suck one of her nipples between my teeth. I nibble lightly on the stiffened red flesh, and Shannon moans for real this time. I bring my free hand to her crotch, and easily slip my middle two fingers into her already wet snatch.

Shanna, pulls my hand away from her crotch, but her other hand remains on my stick, so I don't mind. A second later, I feel her hair brush against my stomach just before her lips engulf my cock, and I moan into Shannon's tit.

Deciding to get more comfortable, I tilt my body to the side, moving Shannon's body with me. I move her up until I can taste her pussy, while I lay back on the couch.

"Get that cock nice and warmed up for me, Shanna," Shannon orders her twin. My cock wobbles side-to-side as Shanna shakes her head, and for a second I feel her teeth. She wants it first.

Shanna is devious about it though. She waits until Shannon is cumming on my lips, before getting up, straddling my crotch, and impaling herself on my spear. Shannon realizes she's been tricked, but I quickly nibble on her clit, and she forgets about it.

Shanna is using long powerful strokes to get me further into her crevice, and pretty soon I feel her crotch touch my balls, and feel that strangling sensation around the top of my cock again. Shanna cries out, and I let my cock twitch inside her a few times.

I move my mouth away from Shannon's pussy, and she looks down to see what I'm doing. "Remember Brent's party?" I ask her.

She knows immediately what I mean. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little pervert." Her words are angry, but I remember how wet she'd gotten when Brent started to play with his sister. I go back to eating her out, curious what she will do.

After a few seconds, she gets off my face, and I'm afraid I've gone too far. She brings her lips down near my ear, and whispers, "Only for you, and only because you have such a wonderful cock. We've shared boyfriends, but we've never done anything with each other." She glances at her slowly rocking sister, and I hear her mumble, "I better not regret this." But, licking her lips, I smile as she stands back up, and sits back on my face; this time turned the other way. I shove my tongue as far inside her as it will go, as she leans over.

I feel a hand at my crotch, and guess that Shannon is now playing with her sister's pussy.

"Shannon, what—" She cuts off as she moans loudly, and he inner muscles grip my cock as she comes. She is breathing pretty heavy, as she starts to talk again. "Why are you. . . That feels good on my nipple. . . What made you. . . Ohhhh, yes, rub right there. Ahhhh, fuck, you know right where to touch me. I think I'm gonna cum, again!"

This time as her pussy grips me, I know I'm close to, and start grunting, as I buck my hips. Shannon shoves her sister off me before I shoot my first volley, however, and swallows my load as it comes out of me. I dive into Shannon's cunt with my tongue, while she sucks cum from me, until she is cumming all over my face as well, her juices dripping from my chin.

Shannon's talented mouth doesn't let me go limp. She gets off of me, and goes over to her sister, plastering their lips together, and I see my cum switch mouths. If I hadn't already still been hard, that would have done it for me. With the one pussy I hadn't been in tonight free, I stand up, and get behind her. My cock is still slick from Shanna's cum, and Shannon's saliva, and it easily slides into the latter's tight tunnel.

Shannon moans as I bottom out in her, and still have a bit left outside. I notice that Shanna is eagerly kissing her sister, and Shannon actually has a couple fingers in her sister's cunny.

I begin working my hips back and forth, pounding into Shannon, and making her grunt every time I hit her uterus. Shanna comes on her sister's fingers, and a moment later, Shannon lifts her head, to look back at me.

"That's it, stud. Fuck my tight pussy. Pound it hard, and make me cum. Make me cum, while I make my sister cum on my hand. Come on! FUCK me!" I take her order to heart, and slam into her as hard as I can go. On the third thrust, just as had happened with Shanna before, I feel something extremely tight slip around the end of my cock, and Shannon shrieks. "Oh god, that's deep!" She shakes, as an orgasm overtakes her, and her knees buckle. She collapses to the floor, pulling off me with an unmistakable sucking sound, moaning, and shaking, as a small puddle begins to leak between her thighs.

Shannon's hand is still within her sister, but I remove it, as I get between Shanna's legs. I slide into her with ease, not quite going all the way in, and smile as her eyes roll back in her head. Grabbing a breast in each hand, I start up a nice slow rhythm, both of us moaning at our blissful connection.

Shannon finally recovers on the floor, and stands back up. She smiles down at us, and then reaches down to where we are connected and starts playing with her twin's clit. This puts her breasts right by my mouth, and I'm not going to pass up that meal. With a tit in each hand, and another in my mouth, I don't think life can get any better.

A few seconds later it does, as Shanna cums hard, ecstasy wracking her body, as she twists and writhes against my invading pole, and her sister's fingers. She is moaning so loudly, and gripping me so tightly, I start to cum too. My own body locks up, as I deposit my load into half of this beautiful geek team.

Exhausted, I fall back on the couch, releasing all three tits, and slipping out of Shanna.

I watch through blurry eyes, as Shannon dives between her sister's thighs, and starts to suck my cum out of her sister.

"Oh, Shannon! Yes right there, lick me there. Ohhhh, you know right what to do! Oh, fuck, you're gonna make me cum again. Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" Shanna's fingers are tangled in her sister's hair, as she cries out in incestuous bliss.

When Shanna finally relaxes, her eyes grow wide, and she backs away from her sister.

"What made you do that?" She demands. I can't tell if she's angry, she's so out of breath, or just curious, and worry starts to seep into my gut.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, not wanting there to be any bad blood between these two. "I asked her to."

Shanna stares at me incredulously, until her sister speaks up. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, Shanna. He might have asked me, but I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"But we're SISTERS!" Shanna exclaims. "That's incest!"

"You didn't complain at the time," Shannon argues in a tone that makes it hard to argue back.

"Yes, but. . . Well, I did enjoy it, but. . . You wanted to?" The anger slowly leaches out of her, leaving only curiosity. "But we agreed to share boyfriends, not each other."

I wonder briefly if this means I have been upgraded from REALLY good friend status, to boyfriend. It also makes me wonder again about just how many times they've done this before. Either way, I truly don't have any complaints right now.

"I only agreed to that, because I thought that is what YOU wanted," Shannon says, and we all laugh. The two sisters hug each other tightly, until I complain about being left out. Then they both tackle me, laughing, as they attempt to tickle me. With my current strength, however, I easily get the better of the two, and soon have both of them squealing with beautiful laughter. Next thing I know, Shanna turns the tables on me, as she sucks my cock between her lips, and I realize that I've grown hard once more.

The only thing I can think of, as to why I'm recovering so quickly, is that marathon sex session with Lela.

By the end of the night, none of us know where one body ends, and another begins.

And Lela doesn't come to get me again.

* * *

Ch 11

The sun shines pleasantly as we drive south. The roads are dry, though the sides are piled up high with snow. All in all it's a pleasant Sunday drive. At least, it would've been if not for a couple of things. Nancy is sitting in the back seat, humming softly to herself, and Lela had refused to talk to me again last night.

Nancy's presence doesn't bother me as much as Lela's attitude. When I'd called my family to see if Gina could come down, my mom had asked after her mom, and then insisted that I invite her as well. Nancy had hemmed and hawed at first, but Gina convinced her it would be good to not be alone for the holidays. I just kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to influence her decision, and to be honest, I really don't know how I feel about it. A part of me was hoping to get some alone time with Gina, but that's less likely with her mom there.

Then there's the issue of the chance of my family finding out what I'd done with the two women. Somehow I'm sure my parents would freak out, especially my dad. My sister might take it better, but she's not likely to be there after that last blow-up with our father, even if it is Christmas. No matter what, I don't want it getting out.

Yesterday had flown by, as Shanna, Shannon, and I recovered from the night's exertions, sleeping most of the day. I'd gone to see Gina after calling my mom that evening, and she was ecstatic as she packed. The two women had decide to go do some shopping, and I left them to it, realizing I would have to do some extra Christmas shopping myself, ordering gifts for the twins, and wrapping Gina's.

I'm not sure if I should get anything for Donna Frankens, and figure propriety dictates otherwise. I don't want her to get her in any trouble, if someone were to find out.

Luckily Nancy opts to pay for gas, as I've spent more than I'd meant to last night.

I had a peaceful night alone, and was relieved when Lela took me. It dawns on me that she only takes me on nights when no one is sleeping with me. I hope that means she isn't jealous, but when she refused to show herself again, even when I desperately pleaded that I needed to talk to her concerning ways to defeat the demons. Silence and the strength building white light are all that meet my pleas.

"I hope your family likes me," Gina worries for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Relax. You'll be fine," I reassure her again, then think I'd probably better warn her. "I haven't told you about my sister, have I?" She shakes her head. "She's a lesbian. She came out about three years ago. My mom doesn't mind so much; though she regrets not having any grandchildren from her, so don't be surprised if she asks when we're having kids."

"Not for awhile, I hope," Gina tells me with a laugh. I remember Robbie complaining that Gina had wanted kids, so that statement kind of surprises me. "I want to finish college first." I guess I hadn't gotten the whole story.

"My dad flipped out, though, called her devil spawn and other not so nice things. He's calmed down since then, but still doesn't like it, and we've barely heard from her since."

"A parent should always support their children's life decisions," Nancy says from the back seat. "Give them advice if we think they're making mistakes, but if it's what they truly want. . ." Gina reaches over, and squeezes my leg.

"Thanks, mom. Love you, too," Gina says sincerely.

I decide not to tell them that my dad had been screaming at my mom in the background when I'd called. After Nancy's husband had left her, I can only hope that my parents don't get into it too heavily. They had loved each other once, but I've noticed them growing more distant over the last few years. Summer, my sister, blames herself for our parent's issues, but I doubt it has to do solely with her.

We pull in about mid-afternoon, and mom runs out to give me a big hug. I feel my cheeks burn at mom's P.D.A. in front of Gina and Nancy, but suffer through it, knowing that she's missed her only son.

"My word!" She exclaims pulling away from me, and squeezing my arms. "You've been working out."

I introduce them all, ignoring her compliment.

"Oh, Nick, your girlfriend is so cute!" Mom exclaims next, and my cheeks go even redder. "And those hips look good for bearing children too!" Oh, please kill me now! I beg some unknown gods.

"We're not—" Gina and I say in unison, but mom ignores us as she shakes Nancy's hand.

"I'm so glad you were willing to come," mom's voice is more exuberant than usual, and I wonder if she is putting on a show for our guests. I hope her and dad haven't been fighting too much lately. And that's when I notice the slight flush to her cheeks, and realize she is drunk.

"Is Summer coming?" I ask. I haven't seen my sister since last Christmas, the only time she might be willing to be around our father. We communicate irregularly, but it's still nice to see my older sister from time to time. I'm not holding my breath, on it though.

"Yes, she said she has to work, and won't be here until Christmas Eve, though," mom sounds down for a moment, but her smile quickly returns, as she ushers our guests inside, leaving me to unload the car.

It takes a number of trips, and despite the cold, I'm sweating slightly as I bring the last bags in. Gina and Nancy will be sharing the guest bedroom, which unfortunately is right next to my parent's room. There will be no sneaking in there at night, and my room is across the hallway from dad's and mom's. It looks to be a sex-free week.

My dad is reading a newspaper in the den and drinking a beer. From the pile of cans next to him, I know not to bother him. I find the other three women in the dining room, sipping on hot cocoa. Gina jumps up to make me some, and I gratefully sit down. Between Lela's white light last night, and unloading the car, I'm more than a little tired.

"Your girlfriend is so cute, Nick," mom leans over and whispers to me. "And smart, too."

"She's not my girlfriend, mom," I protest, knowing it's useless..

Mom looks at me as though she doesn't believe a word of it. Resistance is futile, I think. I'm saved from further argument as Gina brings me my steaming brown drink.

"Thank you," I tell her, and am rewarded with her dazzling smile. My first sip sends a delicious warmness through my chest, that isn't entirely due to the hot chocolate. A quick glance at Gina shows a wicked smile. She'd spiked my drink.

Mom and Nancy start talking about work, and I find out that Nancy is a registered nurse at the main hospital. They become so engrossed in their talking, that Gina and I'm able to slip out unnoticed.

"Your mom seems nice," she tells me, as we walk into the guest room.

"Yeah. . . Too happy. I think she's hiding something." I tell her, trying to keep my words to a minimum. Gina is still affected by my voice, and considering the lack of opportunities ahead of us, I don't want to cause her any undue stress.

"You worry too much, Nick," she grabs my shoulders, turning me to look at her. "Or can you read minds now, too?"

I silently laugh, but shake my head. No, I can't read minds, but I still worry about how overly cheerful mom acts, and her level of drinking.

Gina brings her lips to mine, and I kiss her happily, until she moans. I pull away, remembering to tell her about the walls.

"The walls are paper thin in here, so be careful what you say. My parent's room is right next door, and you can hear everything," I warn her, repeating, "Everything."

Gina looks to the wall in question, and then turns back to me with a wicked grin. "That could get interesting," she says, as she steps back up to me, and starts kissing me again.

We have to break apart again a few seconds later as we hear our mothers walking down the hallway. I step away, and act as though I'm straightening the blankets on the bed. Our mothers look at as, suddenly growing silent as they walk in, and I know we aren't fooling anyone. Gina's grin at my attempted ruse doesn't help, and both older ladies burst out laughing.

I feel foolish, but I had grown up under my parent's rule, and some habits still stick, apparently.

Dad finally comes out of his den before dinner, and barely says two words throughout the meal. Mom more than makes up for it though, talking enough for all of us.

Dad only eats half his meal, before standing up, "I'm going into the office. There are some files I need to file."

"But dear, you've been drinking all day, and we have guests. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Mom asked, worriedly.

"Dammit, don't tell me how much I've drunk, woman. I said I need to go, and those files won't file themselves." Dad storms from the room, his plate still on the table, as we all sit in stunned silence.

I know my dad is a big shot lawyer, but a case that needs to be filed this late and this close to the holidays? I doubt it.

I keep my mouth shut though, and mom tries to put on a brave face, though she doesn't eat anymore either.

When the rest of us are done eating, Gina and I clear the table, while our moms put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Why don't you kids go see a movie tonight?" Mom says as we bring the last of the dishes to them. "I'm sure you two don't want to hang out with us old women, and there isn't likely to be any privacy here." Mom winks at me, and I feel my face flush red again. Were parents just created to be embarrassing?

"Mom!" I whine, but Gina is already dragging me from the room.

Gina wants to watch some romance movie, but there is a fighting robot movie playing too. We end up going to the romance movie. . . Yay. . .

Mom shoves a $20 into Gina's hand before we leave, to my disgruntlement, but I have to admit I really can't afford much until payday, after I get back. I have plenty in savings, but prefer not to use that when I can avoid it. Taking this week off is really going to hurt, too. I just hope that everyone enjoys their gifts.

We buy sodas and popcorn, before going into our theatre room.

I shouldn't have worried about the movie choice, though, for as soon as we sit down, Gina's lips are locked to mine. We sit in the back, just under the projector, and this theatre must have upgraded their seating since the last time I was here, as the armrests lift, allowing us to cuddle up to each other.

Thankfully there are very few people in here on a Sunday night.

Gina's tongue is hungrily moving along my own, as her hand slides into my coat, and pulls me tighter to her. The lights dim, as the opening trailers start up, but my mind barely notices.

I slide my hand into her coat, but instead of going around to her back, I stop on her right tit. Giving it a squeeze through her shirt, I only then notice she isn't wearing a bra, as I can feel her stiffening nipple with ease.

Gina moans softly at my touch. There isn't anyone near us, but it won't serve to get caught. Gina's hand slides down to my crotch, and starts playing with my cramped dick through my pants, and I have to break the kiss long enough to up-shift. Gina giggles as I pull my hand out, but she deftly slips hers in, and this time it's me that moans as I feel her fingernails touch my shaft.

Her other hand starts working on my zipper, but I grab her wrist. "What are you doing?" I hiss, as I look around. In the dark, with only the screen for light, I don't think anyone will see us, but you never know.

"Relax," she gives my lips a quick lick with the tip of her tongue, and I succumb to her feminine wiles. I let go of her wrist, and within seconds my hard cock is standing upright in the cool theatre air. It isn't cold for long, however, as she lays her head in my lap, and swallows as much as she can between her soft lips. I strip off my coat, and set it in the seat next to us, ready at a moment's notice to pull it over her if someone comes by.

The opening credits of the movie start up, and some cheesy music plays, but I can still make out the sucking sounds Gina makes as she gobbles my knob. I know no one else can hear her, but in my paranoia I still wonder why no one is telling us to be quiet.

Gina must have been getting warm too, because she lifts her head long enough to take off her coat, before going back down on me. Placing my hand on her hip, I slide it up under her shirt, until I feel the underside of her boob. Gina moans as I touch her stiff nipple, and her moan elicits a small moan from me. She uses her right hand, and starts fondling my balls, intensifying my pleasure.

I continue to fondle her large breast, truly enjoying this first time experience of a public BJ. Every time I start to get close, I concentrate on the movie for a few seconds, until the urge subsides, or until she does something with her tongue that feels fantastic.

I slide my hand down her flat abdomen, to the tops of her pants, and keep going. I have to lean over a bit, but the second my fingers brush her clit, she begins to shudder in orgasmic heaven, and I can feel how soaked her panties already are. The fact that she is so turned on from giving me pleasure, and what little I have done for her sets me over the edge, and I let out my loudest moan (though still comparatively quiet) in the theatre, as I start to ejaculate into her sucking orifice.

Gina sits up and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you," before cuddling into my arms, and eating popcorn.

The rest of the movie doesn't seem so bad after that, though occasionally I can hear explosions from the robot movie next door.

When we arrive back to my parent's place, I notice dad still isn't home. We try to walk in quietly, but we needn't have bothered, as both of our mothers are passed out in the family room, one empty bottle of wine on the coffee table, and another half empty, still clutched in my mom's hand.

Gina helps me carry Nancy back to the guest room, and I tell her I can get my mom on my own.

My mother is much shorter than me and pretty light. It's easy for me to pick her up in my arms and carry her to her room. I slip off her shoes and socks, but don't dare do anything more with her clothing. I pull back her sheets, and position her in bed. Before I can pull the covers up, however, her arms hug me tight, and she pulls me down into a drunk, sloppy kiss. I can taste the wine on her tongue as it drives into my shocked mouth.

As soon as my senses return, I pull away, and hear her murmur, "I love you." She must be dreaming of better times with dad, I think, as I carefully pull the covers over her, and she rolls over. "Thank you, Nick."

Her voice freezes me as I step out of her door. Had she known it was me when she kissed me, or did she wake up in between the kiss and me pulling the covers over her?

In a fog of confusion, I walk across the hallway to my room, and strip down to my boxers, without turning on the light.

I feel my way over to my old bed, wondering if I'm going to get any sleep tonight. The one good thing about being alone is that hopefully Lela will come get me tonight. I will plead with her to talk to me. I need her advice in order to defeat the demons. I can't do it alone. Beyond that, I want to know what I can do to make amends to her.

A soft giggle is the only warning I have, before a very naked Gina pulls me to her, pressing her luscious body to mine.

"What are you doing?" I demand, trying to speak around her attempts to kiss me.

"They're both passed out drunk," she tells me. "They'll never know." I'm not too sure about that, after what'd happened in my parent's room.

"My dad will be home at any minute," I warn, but she doesn't care, and her insistence soon turns my thoughts around. If I hear him come in, we'll just have to stop.

I finally allow our mouths to come together, and she nearly sucks my tongue out of my mouth as she yanks my pants down to my thighs. She wastes no time in straddling my hips, gripping my member, and with a deft hand, I'm soon inside her. She takes as much of me into her tight twat as it can hold in one quick push. I can't believe how horny she is. She must have enjoyed that movie more than I'd thought.

I lift my head, and latch onto one of her dangling breasts, the rubbery nipple already hard, as I run my tongue around the areola, and nibble the tit. It doesn't take her long like this, before she shoves my head down, and kisses me furiously, moaning into our kiss. I bring my hands down to her ass, and squeeze both cheeks, as I start hunching my hips, and trying to drive her orgasm higher, moaning myself, and enjoying the shudders it sends through her body. Thankfully she'd given me that blowjob earlier, because at this pace, I likely wouldn't have lasted much longer.

Gina breaks the kiss, and places her head next to mine, before turning it, and nibbling on my earlobe, moaning softly with each of my thrusts.

Some small, almost insignificant sound catches my attention, and I remember my father. I freeze, holding Gina tight, hissing, "Stop, I think my dad is home." Unfortunately I forgot the effect my voice has on her, as she starts to cum again, moaning directly in my ear. I have to fight back my own moans, as her cunny undulates around my stationary tool.

A few seconds later, I hear my parent's door open, and then close. I'm in a bad spot now. We can stop, but that will likely leave me hurting. I don't dare keep going, with my dad awake across the hall.

Then I think about Summer's room. It's next to mine, but further away from my parent's. If we can slip in there quietly, we might be able to continue.

Gina is game to try. Every footfall sounds unnaturally loud on the carpet, every breath oddly raspy and heavy, and I swear I hear my door open on its silent hinges. Yet somehow we find ourselves in my sister's old room. As soon as the door closes behind me, with the loudest click I probably don't really hear, Gina plasters her body back against mine, and she starts to nibble on my neck. I reach down and grip her hind end, lifting her up, and setting her back onto my quickly re-hardening rod. It had gone a bit limp from the worrisome trek to this room, but Gina's touch definitely has its effect on my libido.

Using my upper body strength, I lift her up and down my cock, loving how her canal grips my rod. I've never felt her so wet before, and I wonder what brought it about, as her juices drip off my scrotum, and dribble down my legs. The only reason I can think of, is the long day in my presence, but unable to really do anything until now. I've tried to talk as little as possible, but I can't be rude. If that is the case, we will need to find some secluded spot to screw daily, or she'll tear me in half after a few days without.

My strength isn't unlimited, and after her second orgasm, moaning hard into my neck, I walk us over to where I can make out the bed in the moonlight streaming through the window.

I lay her flat on the bed, and throw her legs onto my shoulders. Squeezing her thighs together, I make her impossibly tighter and smile as she has to bite her hand, in order to stifle her moans. I start nibbling on her ankles near my face, and feel her start to cream again. It's too much for me, and I pump my last load of the night into her slippery hole.

Gina's moans escape her lips as I continue to pump my seed into her. When I finally pull out with a wet slurping sound, I collapse next to her. Gently kissing her shoulder, I whisper, "You're trouble, you know that?"

She giggles again, but after a moment, we both agree that we need to get to our own beds.

Once safely back in my old room, I find my boxers buried in the blankets and just have enough time to pull them on, when I suddenly find myself in the blue, corner-less room.

The white light immediately surrounds me, and I can feel my strength slowly ebbing out of me.

"Lela, PLEASE! I need to talk with you. You don't have to come in here, just talk with me." I feel for her switches, but just as has happened every other night since our night-long mating session, she is somehow shielded from me.

"I'm sorry," I continue to plead, "I'll do anything I can to make it up to you, but I need to talk about the demons. I need your help to defeat them."

Silence meets my cries for help.

Defeated I drop to my weakened knees, and wonder how much she must hate me. I can't understand why she'd saved me when Derek had captured me. That had been the only time she's acknowledged my existence since that Monday night, almost a week ago.

The white light vanishes, and I wait to be sent back to my room.

And wait. . .

I must have dozed off, because a soft voice startles me, and I tip over. Looking up from the softly vibrating floor, I see a dark rectangular hole in one side of the rounded room, with a three-fingered hand sticking out of the inky blackness.

"Come with me," the two tones of Lela's voice sounds tired. Silently I stand, and walk over to the opening.

I can't see beyond, and fear clutches my throat as the arm disappears into the impossible darkness. It looks like the hand is just floating there, sticking out of complete emptiness. I realize she must be able to see just fine in that darkness, and grasp her three-fingered hand.

She pulls me through the black rectangle slowly, but firmly. My steps are halting at first, but as the blackness swallows me, and all sight vanishes, I feel suddenly alone, despite the hand I hold. Lela pulls me on, and after a few steps, I pick up my pace a little, and Lela doesn't have to drag my tired form as much. I place my trust in the slight alien, or angel, as I've started to think of them. The light vibrations in the smooth floor don't trip me up, and soon she stops.

I almost run into her, not expecting the cessation of motion. I feel her breath near my ear, a moment before I hear her voice. "Don't speak. Stand here and I will be back."

I open my mouth to protest, ignoring what she'd just told me, but a slender finger against my lips silences me. Her small hand leaves mine, and then I truly am alone.

Or think I am. A cacophony of noise assaults my ears, and it takes me a few moments to realize that it's Lela's language I'm hearing. It sounds like many angels are speaking at once. Some of the dual-toned voices sound deeper, and I think they must be males.

I want to know what is going on, but Lela's warning not to talk sticks with me.

"You are the human, Nick Xavier, correct?" It takes me a moment to realize that I understand that, and the question has to be repeated again before I think to answer. Lela's prohibition against speech can't stay if I'm asked a question, can it? When it's asked a third time, with more insistence, I decide I'd better answer.

"Y-Yes. I'm Nick Xavier." What's going on? The voice that'd spoken sounds deeper than Lela's.

"And you have the ability to make physical changes with your mind?" I realize he is referring to my switches.

"My switches, yes. Hey, what—" I don't get to demand what is going on, as I get cut off.

"And six of your planet's rotations ago, you made a change in the one you call Lela, causing her to mate with you?"

The shame of it still beats at me. I hadn't understood what I was doing at the time. I didn't mean to hurt her. All these things I want to tell them, for now I understand I'm on trial, but instead I only say, "Yes," and drop my chin to my chest.

The room erupts again in their language, and I feel someone take my hand. I follow who I hope is Lela back the way I think we came in.

The way back seems to take longer, as the person holding my hand stops occasionally, and then continues on.

Without warning I'm back in the blue room. One moment I'm walking in nothingness, the next, the soft blue light is blinding me.

The hand in mine darts back into the black, before I can adjust to the new brightness. I keep a firm grip on her hand, however, and don't let her go. I use my other hand to rub my eyes, as they adjust.

"Lela, please. What is going on? How much trouble am I in? Was that a trial? Are you in trouble? Don't leave." My eyes have finally adjusted to the gentle blue light, but all I can see is her hand sticking out of that impenetrable black. I pull on the hand, wanting to look into her silvery eyes.

She fights me only a little, before stepping into the room.

I'm not prepared for what I see.

Her eyes are haggard, and worn, deep bags lining the underside of her silvery eyes. Her shoulders are slumped, and everything about her bespeaks of exhaustion. She isn't even wearing her light suit. She looks decidedly different without the light dancing along her smooth pink skin. But none of that is what truly surprises me.

Lela is pregnant.

Her stomach is noticeably larger than the last time I'd seen her. She sees me looking, and yanks her hand out of mine, covering herself up.

Before I get a chance to speak, I'm back in my own room, back in darkness, though not as dark as it had been while following Lela.

What is going on, and how can Lela be pregnant? She told me that we weren't genetically compatible. Is she in some kind of trouble because of what I've done?

"Lela," I whisper, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house, "forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Ch 12

I'm depressed over the next few days, as all I can think about is Lela's pregnancy, and how sad she'd look when she'd left me.

Lela still takes me each night that Gina doesn't sneak into my room, but never shows herself again. If my math is correct, I'm getting close to being done with my strengthening treatments, and I'm afraid she will abandon me after that.

I still fear that my parents will find out about what happened between Nancy, Gina, and me. Nancy and mom have become fast friends, and the two usually drink late into the night together, chatting about various things, but if the night of the threesome ever comes up, mom never mentions it. She never mentions the kiss she gave me either, though sometimes I catch her looking at me, and her cheeks turn red. Of course, that could also be because of the Hickey Gina had given my neck, also.

My dad spends most of his time at the office. When he is home, he's short-tempered, and usually drinking. We soon learn to leave him be. I'm fairly certain he is cheating on mom, but have no proof. I'm tempted to use my switches, and have actually put one in him to calm his anger, though I hate using it; I'm still uncomfortable with manipulating anyone.

Gina is my only saving grace. She sees how down I am, and does everything she can to cheer me up: parking lot blowjobs, plenty of sex when we can be alone, she even rents a room for a couple hours, and lets me back into her ass again. It all helps, but Lela's silver eyes still haunt my thinks.

Christmas Eve dawns white and lightly snowing; the day Summer is supposed to arrive. Dad's already left for work, telling us not to expect him home for dinner, some big case he claims, and Mom and Nancy are still recovering from last night's drinking binge.

"You go get your sister," Gina tells me, giving me a quick smooch. "I'll take care of our mothers. Go on! Maybe she can cheer you up, goodness knows I've failed." That last is said under her breath in sadness, and I feel bad, because I know she really has been trying, but how can I explain to her that I'm depressed over getting an alien pregnant, and likely getting her in massive trouble with her race?

My mom suggests that maybe she should come with me, but Nancy places a wine glass in her hand. Taking a long swallow, she turns back to Nancy and Gina, smiling.

I leave, putting on my best smile, though it feels tight and ill-fitting on my face, but not before giving her a thankful hug and kiss. She truly has been wonderful these last few days, and doesn't deserve the mood I've been in.

The drive is a long one, only because of the holiday traffic, and the airport is overcrowded. I listen to the radio, not much in the mood for cheerful Christmas music, and end up listening to talk radio. Apparently there is something going on in some city I miss the name of, and strange objects are popping out of the air. I wonder if this is another of Lela's experiments, or the angels themselves.

I quickly turn off the radio, not wanting to think about Lela.

I have to park a fair distance from the terminal, and my breath mists long and thick as I walk through the lightly drifting snow. By the time I make it to the baggage claim, Summer is already waiting for me.

"Nick! Over here!" Her alto voice easily cuts through the loud hum of noise, and I turn to see her waving and smiling. Even at this distance, I can see her bright blue eyes sparkle, as her light brown hair bounces with her jumping.

A natural smile turns my lips upward, as I walk over to her. She has a ton of baggage around her legs.

"So how is my little brother doing?" She asks, and then flings her arms around me in a big hug.

Time freezes in that instant, as an explosion seems to go off in my head. Suddenly I can feel every switch I've ever made, except for Lela's. Not only am I aware of them all, but I know exactly where they are in relation to me.

That isn't even the most shocking part. I can actually 'see' some of them in my mind. See what they are doing, what they are wearing. Or in my dad's case, not wearing.

The moment ends as Summer pulls away from me, a confused expression on her face.

"Wh-what was THAT?" She exclaims. Had she seen it too? For a few seconds I don't know what to say, still stunned by the whole experience. Summer's hand lifts to touch me, scaring me, and I back away.

"What is what? Did you eat something bad on the plane?" The evasion sounds thin to my ears.

"That. . . I dunno. . . image. I saw some people, and—" She covers her mouth in shock. "Oh my. . . Dad! He was naked, and it looked like he was. . ." She trails of, and I know what she's seen. Our father nude, standing up, with his cock somehow parallel to the ground, sawing his hips back and forth. If I had seen the present, then he is currently fucking someone, and I know he isn't in his office, or home.

"Let's get your bags. We need to go," I tell my older sister rather brusquely. I have a chance to catch my father, and I'm going to use it.

"Wait, hold on. I don't understand," Summer complains, but I ignore her, as I manhandle her baggage onto a cart. "Careful with that, there are gifts in there," she whines about my rough treatment of her stuff.

I practically run back to my car, pushing the baggage laden cart, hoping that my sister will keep up. My heart is thumping as I load the vehicle. "Will you tell me what's going on?" Summer grips my arm through my coat, and spins me to face her.

"Nothing," I lie, "I just want to get going, beat the traffic," I finish getting all of her bags in, and jump in the car. Exasperated, Summer climbs into the passenger seat, way too slowly.

"I don't believe you, Nick. What was that back there when we hugged? I saw all those people, and so did you! Don't deny it; I saw it in your eyes." I keep quiet, trying to picture in my mind where I had seen our father, but the image is fading. Summer must have noticed my distraction, as she experimentally reaches her finger out, and touches mine on the steering wheel, and suddenly it's there again, but somehow weaker this time. I can still picture him, he is now lying on his back, fondling something in the air, his prick wobbling back and forth on its own, but I can't feel or sense any of the switches from up north by the campus, and he seems somehow foggy. Nancy is asleep, and Gina looks like she is watching TV, but that's it. The two women are even fainter, almost wisps.

She pulls her hand back, and looks at her finger as though it's a new and strange object to her. Then she touches my coat, but nothing happens. Whatever is going on must require physical contact, and the more contact, the more powerful the images and senses are, apparently.

The traffic going this way is clearer, and I soon find the exit I need.

Summer keeps demanding to know what is going on. "I touch you, and I see things, but how can that be?" She shakes herself, and then lays her hand on my cheek, but I pull away. I need to concentrate on driving right now. "Why do I sense something about anger with dad, but different things with those other two? Who are those women? And ALL those other people. . . Nick, what's going on? Don't try and deny it, again, I know you know something."

"I'll explain later," I tell her. We're almost there.

"I'd hoped never to see dad like that again." Even as I concentrate on where I can sense him now without her touch, her softly whispered words register in me.

"You've seen dad like that before?" My anger is starting to boil, as I pull into the parking lot of a motel. My dad's anger switch is completely off, which is my only indication of how he is feeling.

"Why do you think I moved away, and never came home except for Christmas?" Summer replies quietly. "He used to sneak into my room at night, and cover my mouth while he molested me. I hate him. It's part of why I became a lesbian, just to piss him off. Well, there were other reasons too. . ." She looks at me, and I see her cheeks are bright red.

"Stay here," I tell her, placing my hand on hers, to confirm which room he's in. I don't really need to, as I can sense him on my own, but I hope to comfort her some as well. "I'll be right back." I also want to make sure I'm interrupting him.

"You're going to confront him aren't you?" I can see fear in her beautiful light-blue eyes. "No Nick, don't. He's bigger and stronger than you!" She grips my arm, and then looks at me in shock. I know she is feeling my new muscles. I've compared myself to the picture I'd taken on my phone, and it's hard to believe how small I used to be; where before I had been a twig with smaller twigs attached as arms and legs, now I'm a solid oak, with hefty branches.

"I think I can handle him," I tell her, getting out of the car. My voice is filled with more than a little confidence.

She gets out too, and I almost tell her to go back, but then think she might need this more than I do.

We walk up to the door, and I take a couple breaths to steady myself, before knocking.

"Who is it?" An extremely annoyed male voice sounds from the other side. Our dad's voice. I make sure to stand off to the side of the peephole, and knock again, without saying a word. I hear noises inside, as someone fumbles around. Summer grabs my hand, and squeezes tightly.

I can now see my dad trying to pull a blanket around his waist, as he approaches the door. He looks frustrated when he can't see anyone through the hole. It looks as though he is going to turn back around, but I knock again. I can see the anger rise in him at the same time I feel his switch move.

"I swear if some kid is playing a prank on me, I'll. . ." The door opens, and he stands stunned as his two kids stare back at him.

I act fast, and paralyze him with a new switch. It seems so easy to do, with Summer holding my hand.

"Who is it, dear?" A feminine voice calls from the bathroom, but dad can't answer. Despite not being able to see this other person, I'm somehow able to paralyze her too. I'm shocked because this is the first time I've created a switch on someone or something I can't see. I look down to where I'm still gripping my sister's hand. Somehow she is drastically magnifying and augmenting my ability. With the switch in the hidden woman, I can now mentally see her, crouching naked behind the bathroom door. She look only a little older than me, and younger than Summer.

I look up to Summer's eyes, and see the anger in them. She speaks to me, without taking her eyes off of our father. "Nick, I don't know how you're doing this, but we probably better get inside."

I know she can see everything I'm seeing, and can feel me making switches and moving them.

I agree, and we both press by our frozen father, before I turn, and close the door. I turn him to face the room, before walking in and picking up the nude woman, and carrying her to the bed. She kind of looks funny lying there, with her body locked in a crouching stance, so I try to move her 'paralyze' switch. It won't budge. For a second I panic, no matter how much willpower I throw at the switch, it won't budge. Then I have an idea. I walk back over to Summer, and grab her hand. Suddenly I'm able to move the switch again. Apparently anything I do while touching my sister is much stronger than on my own. As soon as the woman can move again, she tries to get up and flee, but I refreeze her (without touching Summer), just as she sits up.

I turn back to our dad, and I can see a tear of fear leaking from one of his eyes. I have to take Summer's hand again to do anything to him, and I try to slowly lessen his paralysis, wanting only his head to be able to move. It doesn't work that way, though, and instead, he becomes very slow, like every movement requires a lot of effort.

I let him go completely, and lock the door mentally at the same time. Dad runs for it, but since I'd locked it while touching Summer, he can't get out, and can't unlock it.

He spins on me then. "Devil's spawn," he spits. "What do you think you're doing?" He raises his hand to me, and it is all too easy to make him immediately weak. When his hand comes down against my face, it feels like no more than a light caress, and then his legs buckle beneath him, unable to support his weight.

"I recommend you stay down, and listen to us," I tell him. I'm surprised at how calm my voice sounds, calm as a cold Antarctic night. For a moment it looks like he is going to argue with me, but when I don't back down, I feel his anger recede, and by the look in his eyes, it is replaced with stark terror.

I wait until he's seated, before letting go of my sister's hand. She immediately re-grabs it though, and I realize she wants to know everything I'm doing. I resolve that I'll have to be careful of any switches I make, while we're in physical contact with each other..

I've forgotten about the other woman, until dad glances at her. I look at her more closely, and realize that she might actually be younger than me; old enough to be legal, but not by much. Her small breasts hang from her chest in her seated position. In fact, she bares a slight resemblance with Summer. The hair is wrong, but those blue eyes, and jaw structure are almost identical.

"Who is she?" I ask first, almost wondering if there is a relation in there somewhere. That'd be just like my dad to screw around with one of his own bastards.

"Let me go, and you can have her," the older man pleads. A small part of me laughs at how petty he is. A very small part.

"I asked who she was, not can I play with your leftovers. She can go soon enough." As soon as I'm done with you, you bastard. How can he do this to mom? It's not like mom isn't good looking in her own right, but this just seems wrong to me. It's not until much later, that I realize it's almost the same thing as Nancy and me, but thankfully Donna is closer to my age, than my dad's, and at least neither woman was married.

My father licks his lips a few times, his eyes flickering between Summer, the girl, and me, before answering. "She is one of my interns."

"And how long have you been cheating on mom with her?" Summer asks next, anger lacing her words.

"With Amber? Only a couple months," those words inform me that this woman isn't the first. I look to Amber, and know that she isn't the home wrecker. My father is the guilty one, here. I can even understand her a bit. Sleep with the boss, and there is a better chance of getting moved up from intern.

I turn to the young woman, and speak to her for the first time. "I'm going to let you go. Get dressed, and leave here. You won't remember this when you walk out the door." I let go of Summer's hand long enough to move the switch, before my sister grips it again, this time lacing her fingers through my own and squeezing tightly. I prepare a 'memory' switch in the girl, and as soon as she is dressed, I tell her, "Think about everything that happened here. Think hard." She nods, and I can see mascara stains on her cheeks where her tears have run. I flip the switch, and see her eyes go blank, before we push the very confused young woman out the door.

Summer grabs a tighter hold of me, and this doesn't go unnoticed by our father. I see him sneer as he looks at us, and my anger rises, but his words only serve to confuse me. "So that's it, huh? She finally confesses to you, and you are now in cahoots? Her little lapdog?" He spits on the floor, and Summer lets go of me, covering her mouth, and shaking her head. I can see that his words have struck painfully, somehow. Will this man continue to give every reason to get me angrier?

"Shut up, unless we ask you a question," I tell him. He flinches at my commanding tone, and I see the fear return to his eyes, as he cowers on the floor. Had I ever been truly afraid of this pathetic excuse for a father?

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Tell your mom? It's not like she hasn't figured it out. Why do you think she gets drunk every—" I cut him off with a quick switch, not wanting to hear anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do with him now that I have him, but I can't just let things go on as they have been. Of course, I can't kill him either. I'm no murderer, no matter how angry I am. If I were, Derek might not have survived my anger. Thinking of Derek, I'm truly tempted to meet the same fate out to him, but my anger isn't as powerful as it had been that night, in the abandoned house. And somehow that punishment doesn't seem to fit this crime.

"You're a lawyer, let's make a deal," I tell him, trying to stall for time.

He laughs, or tries to; his voice is still muted, so I let it go, so he can answer. "Ha! You can't prove anything, and if you tell your stupid bitch mother, I'll just divorce the dried up old bitty and leave her penniless." That's when I know what I'm going to do.

"You're half right," I say. "You will divorce our mother, but it will not be her that is penniless." He tries to cut me off, but I just paralyze him again, not wanting to hear his filthy mouth. I explain everything he is going to do, and make it clear that I will be watching the whole time. If he slips up, he'll regret it. I give him a small taste of my ability, as I make his foot start to ache, and then increase it, until I can hear a slight moan coming from his locked throat. After a couple seconds I stop the pain, and release him from his paralysis.

"Okay, okay! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't. . . Don't do whatever it is your doing anymore." He's crying as he pleads with me.

So much for not manipulating anyone. My guilt is minimal, though, as I know he deserves this.

"Go home right now, and do as you're told," I order him, and watch as he quickly gets dressed. "And in case you change your mind, know that if I can find you here, I can find you anywhere." When he looks at me, I can see that he understands. Just to shove my point home, I change his pain point to his crotch, and quickly flip it on, and off again. He groans, and I know we have an understanding.

His tires screech as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Oh, Nick. He had me so worried, but you handled that so well. I can't believe he was cheating on mom, though I probably should have guessed." She looks back to me then, and I see fear return to her eyes. It hurts all the more, because I know it's directed at me. "What. . . what are we?"

"Brother and sister," I tell her, pulling her into a hug, and feeling her arms surround me. As our cheeks touch, we are able to see our dad driving, and there is no mistaking the panic in his eyes. We sit on the bed, holding each other, and watching his progress. As he gets closer to home, I see his face change slightly, and then he makes a wrong turn, and starts driving away. I make his groin hurt again, only a little, and even at this distance, it is easy, so long as there is physical contact between Summer and I. He slams on his breaks, almost getting into an accident, but I wait until he's turned around, before I release him from the pain.

Our father draws close to home and I realize we can't see our mother. It takes only a little effort to make a happy switch in her from this distance. I have to use Nancy's position in relation to where my father is talking to make it. As soon as I do, we can see our mother, and though we can't hear dad's words, our mother's reactions tell us enough. Nancy stands and strikes him across the face while mom cries. I feel bad for mom, but I know she will be better off when this is over. Dad raises his arm to strike Nancy back, but when his small pecker hurts suddenly he drops his hand, and flees, leaving all of his possessions. I'm fairly certain he will do as he's been told. He is to divorce mom, leaving her all of his money, and paying a sizeable sum every month afterwards. If he ever contacts her again, he'll regret it.

It is some time after we watch dad leave, before Summer pulls away from me.

"Who was that lady that slapped dad, and why is there a sense of contentment about her?" Summer asks slowly, and then continues before I can answer. "And that other girl, the really attractive one, I get a jumble of senses from her." Her hands are clasped in her lap, and her voice is barely above a whisper.

"That girl is Gina, a friend from college, and the other lady is her mom," I reply, hoping she won't dig too much deeper.

Thankfully she is quiet for a bit, and I can see she's struggling with something. Finally says, "About what dad said. . ." She looks pensive, and I feel sorry for all of the pain our father has caused her, determining to do what I can to return her to the happy Summer I know.

"Don't worry about it," I try to tell her confidently. "He's long gone, and it doesn't matter anyway."

She grips both my hands, and looks me in the eyes. "But it does. You see, he started doing what he did to me for a reason." She drops her eyes again, and I see a tear roll off her nose.

"He did it because he is wrong in the head," I protest.

For some reason, that seems to hurt her more. "Will you just shut up and listen to me?" I nod, shocked by her outburst. "I never told you why he started to molest me, or why I never told anyone before now. After what you did for me and mom today, I think. . . I think you have a right to know." I almost open my mouth to tell her she doesn't owe me anything, but the flash of anger in her eyes stops me. "I used to keep a diary. I kept all of my personal and private thoughts in it. Dad found it one day, and read it. When I got home, he confronted me about some of the. . ." She swallows, and I can see she is trying to build up her courage to continue, "things, I'd written in it. Things that were wrong and perverted. Things about you." Those last few words come out in a rush.

I'm baffled. What can she have written in her diary that would make our father molest her? I soon find out.

Like a boulder at the top of a hill, she starts out slow, and builds momentum. "I wrote about spying on you in the bathroom, even hid in your closet a couple times to watch you masturbate. I wondered what it will be like to have. . . to. . . Well, to be with you in ways that brothers and sisters shouldn't be." She drops my hands, but this time it is me that grabs her hands back. When she looks up at me, I give her an encouraging smile. This is the last thing I'd ever expected to hear from my older sister, but considering what'd happened with Shanna and Shannon, not to mention Nancy and Gina, her words don't bother me. A few weeks ago, I probably would have freaked out. "Dad told me that he would tell everyone what a pervert I am, unless I let him. . . touch me. He hid the diary, so I couldn't get rid of it." I can see that it is a huge effort for her to make this confession to me; by the way she holds my hands loosely, the hitch in her voice from time to time, and the fear that I will reject her evident in her soft blue eyes.

"Did he. . ." I almost can't ask, "did you go all the way?"

"No, thankfully. He wouldn't go that far, but the whole time he slipped his fingers in me, or twisted my nipples, he would tell me what a pervert I am. That is why I told everyone I'm a lesbian. I had found where he'd hidden my diary, and destroyed it. He no longer had any proof, and if he told anyone, they would laugh, because I'd already confessed to only being interested in women." She sucks in a deep breath, and I can see that she is building the courage to speak some more. "You probably hate me now, don't you? You think I'm a dirty pervert, too, just like him. It's okay. I AM a pervert for wanting you." She laughs a little then, but it's at herself. "You used to be such a skinny geek then, not this macho man, with some kind of superpowers. You made that woman forget about tonight. Will you do the same for me? Make me forget everything he ever did?" She hesitates, and then asks a little more fearfully, "Or are you going to make me forget about tonight, too?"

She looks at me with a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes, but I remember how Gina had felt after I took away one of her memories.

"No," I tell her softly.

She nods, not arguing or pleading with me, but accepting my decision with sadness. "I understand. You probably don't want to be around your nasty perverted sister right now, just. . . just please don't tell mom what I told you."

"Summer," her name is soft on my lips, and when her eyes meet mine, I know my next words are true, "there is nowhere else I'd rather be, than here with you right now. I must be a nasty, dirty, perverted person too, because none of that bothers me." Before she can speak, or say anything, I lean forward, and kiss her softly on the lips. I can taste the salt from her tears, as she sits stunned, holding my hands, but her body frozen.

Then just as her namesake does to ice on a hot day, so too does her body melt, as her hands leave mine, only to grip my face and pull me to her, as she lies back on the bed. I fall on top of her, as her tongue darts into my mouth, and licks along my teeth and gums.

Wrapping my arms around and under her, I roll us over, so that she is on top. We kiss for a while, before she breaks away, and I see the fear return to her eyes.

"We need to stop before we go too far," she tells me, her breath coming heavy. "This is wrong. I want this, but we're siblings. We. . . We can never be more."

"Can't we?" I ask, pulling her face back down to mine, and getting even more turn on by her capitulating moan. I unzip her coat, and slide it off of her, feeling her do the same for mine.

The innate sense of my switches expands outward, I know she can see in her mind all that I can. Our dad, desperately driving away, trembling in fear and outrage. Amber is driving slowly home, still confused. Nancy and Gina consoling mom. I can even see Harley Quinn, crying softly somewhere, far to the north. All of my switches are visible to me, as well as those that they reside in. All but one person's: Lela. A slight pang of sadness touches me, as I realize I can't sense the angel. Did they kill her for my crime?

Summer's body pressed against mine and her lips desperately wanting attention pulls me back to the here and now. There is another woman I have to worry about right now. Don't worry about the things you can't change, I tell myself, change the ones you can.

Our mouths are hungrily devouring one another, as our hands work over each other's clothes. I feel her hands drop to my pants, as she unzips me, and pulls my cock free, only to jump back as if she'd been burned.

"You're my brother. We shouldn't do this, no matter how much I want this," her eyes look worried, and I see her bottom lip is quivering.

"And if I want it too?" I ask. "If you say no, then I'll not force it, but all you have to do is look at how turned on I am, to know that I want this also."

Her eyes drop down to my rod poking out from my zipper, and I think she even licks her lips, before looking back up to my eyes.

"But, you're my brother," She tries again, and I remain silent, knowing that she needs to work this out on her own. Her eyes drop to my engorged rod, and she says, "My baby brother. Maybe. . . Maybe it wouldn't be so wrong, as long as we don't go all the way," I'm not sure if she is asking me, or telling me, but I'm not about to argue with her.

When I nod, you would have thought I'd given her the world. She nearly tackles me, she kisses me so forcefully. I laugh into our kiss, until she grabs my meat, and turns my laugh into a moan. I slip my hand down to her rear, and give it a strong squeeze. She pulls away from me, with a slight smile.

"I've licked lots of pussy, but this will be my first blowjob, sorry if it's not very good." She tells me apologetically.

"Are you still a virgin. . . With a man, I mean?" I ask, concerned.

"A girl in college broke my hymen with a dildo," she says, blushing prettily, "but I have never gone all the way with a man." She shifts down my body, and sucks my cock into her mouth. It feels great, but I can tell she is inexperienced; she uses her teeth too much, and not enough of her lips. I gently give her tips, and she quickly gets the hang of what I like, making me moan, as she slurps up and down my shaft.

"Stop," I tell her, after a bit, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm terrible at it. We don't need to go any further." Her constantly getting down on herself is getting on my nerves, but I keep my voice calm.

"We can stop whenever you want to, but that isn't why I stopped you. You're doing great. I just want to return the favor." She looks at me uncertainly, and I wonder if she is going to back down.

"I guess if you really want to. . ." I lean forward and kiss her, forcing her backwards. We have to scoot a bit to keep her on the bed, but I quickly undo her pants, and nearly rip them off as quickly as I can, throwing them into a corner somewhere.

Her legs are a light bronze tan color, shining, and shapely, leading up to her clean-shaven glistening pink lips. I smile as I look back up at her, and notice that she is staring back at me wide eyed, slightly shaking.

"I can't believe this is happening," I barely hear her say to herself. "I never believed. . ."

Lifting her left leg, I bring it to my lips, kissing her firm calf, before trailing kisses up to her knee, thigh, and then finally on her soft pink labia. Summer moans as my mouth touches her nether-lips, and her hips jerk when my tongue flicks across her clit.

Her fingers dig into my hair, as she pulls me tighter to her crotch, and I savor the flavor of her. Over the last couple weeks, I have noticed that each woman tastes different, even the twins, though their difference is much more subtle, but I'd have to say that Summer tastes the best. I dive my tongue into her, lapping up her flowing juices, and making her cream all over my face, time and again, before she finally pulls my face up to hers, and kisses me, tasting her own fluids on my lips. When her tongue is done with my mouth, she moves to my cheeks and chin, completely cleaning me.

Without thinking, I start to rub the head of my dick against her slippery slit, but she pushes me away slightly.

"I want you in me, god, how I want you, but we really shouldn't. That will be going too far." I can see the desire in her eyes, but I can also see the fear. We will be siblings for a lifetime, I figure, there will be plenty of time later, and the demons are still months away. It looks like I've been able to help her to some degree. Only the next few days will tell how much I've truly helped my lovely sister.

"Okay, like I said, I won't force you, but I have an idea that may satisfy us both." I wait for her nod, before continuing. Placing the underside of my prick along her lips, I start to move my hips. Pressed between her pussy, and my stomach, it doesn't feel nearly as good as if I was inside her, but I know I'll be able to get off this way.

I also notice something else. The entire time we've been touching, I can still see everyone I'd made a switch in, with my mind, and know she is sharing the vision. With this much contact, I can almost sense Lela, miles above the Earth's surface. I'm immediately thankful she is alive. It's almost like being a voyeur, being able to watch everybody, while Summer and I play this dangerous game of almost incest.

My sister is scratching my back through my shirt, as she moans and hunches her hips against my thrusts. The slick underside of my rod is rubbing against her labia and clitoris. I slip my hands up her shirt, and feel her smallish breasts, and am so turned on by the sudden realization that I'm humping my older sister that I start to blow my wad before I know it.

She can't miss the fact that my hot semen is squirting across her shirt and stomach, and starts to cry out, "I can't believe my little brother is cumming on me. Cum for me, Nick, and make me cum. I'm cumming! Oh god, I'm CUMMING!"

Summer shakes underneath me for a bit, and when she finally comes down from her high, I kiss her softly and lovingly on her lips.

"Thank you, Nick," she tells me after a few moments of tender kissing. "I know you only did that to make me feel better, and I appreciate it."

Now why did she have to go and ruin a good moment like that? I wonder.

"Dammit, Summer," I exclaim. "If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have. I wanted that as much as you did, and if I hear one more—" She cuts me off with a laugh and a kiss, followed by the biggest hug she's ever given me.

Summer has to change her shirt, as it's covered in my seed, but we get cleaned up and dress as fast as we can, and drive home. I know everyone is going to start getting worried about us soon.

On the drive home, I tell my sister the same story I'd told Gina, explaining my powers, but saying nothing of Lela. I'm not certain why I continue to keep her a secret, but something inside of me doesn't want to let that secret out. I also explain how different it is, when I'm in physical contact with her.

Gina meets us at the door, and greets my sister with a warm smile. Summer leans over and whispers accusingly, "You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend."

Gina still hears her, "He's not my boyfriend. We're just REALLY good friends." I wish she hadn't emphasized 'really' quite so much. Shanna had said nearly the exact same words to me, and I wonder at my luck with women lately. Gina's face turns somber then, before saying, "Your dad showed up a while ago. It wasn't pretty."

"I know," I tell her, and she doesn't seem surprised.

"I kind of wondered if you had something to do with it," she said thoughtfully. "The way he handed her everything, and yet seemed so angry about it, I thought you might have had a hand in it. Your mom is taking it pretty hard. She says she always knew he was cheating, but didn't think he would let her leave the marriage with anything. I think she'll be able to move on, pretty quick."

We go back to find Mom and Nancy sharing a glass of wine, and she must have been recovering quicker than we thought, as the two older women meet us with smiles and hugs.

"To Christmas Eve, and new beginnings," I toast when a glass is filled for me, and the others repeat my toast, and then sip their drinks.

We drink deep into the night, and I have to carry each of the women to their beds. Mom doesn't bother me with any more kisses, I think she is too far gone, but Gina tries to pull me in next to her mom, and make out with me, before I can break away. I'm not comfortable doing anything with my sister here now, and Gina is snoring before I even reach the door. Summer thanks me again when I tuck her in, giving me a quick shy kiss, murmuring, "Maybe next time, maybe next time. . ." before falling asleep.

I stumble to my own bed, and collapse into it, not even bothering to get undressed.

Lela takes me, and I awake in the blue room, still slightly drunk.

I don't even bother pleading with her to come see me. What's the point? It hadn't done any good, and I'm tired of trying. The white light bathes me in its glow, and I continue to lay there until it's done.

When I'm not immediately sent back to my room, I get up, wondering if she is going to come for me after all.

Instead, a pillar lifts up near me on the floor, and something materializes on top of it. I walk over to examine the object, when I hear a mechanical voice come from all around me. It isn't Lela's voice, and that frightens me. Have they killed her after all? No, I think, they are a peaceful race. Maybe they sent her away, then. . .

"THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST TREATMENT WITH THE WHITE LIGHT." The voice is cold and mechanical. "TAKE THE OBJECT ON THE PEDESTAL, AND PRESS IT AGAINST YOUR ARM."

I do as I'm told, trusting that they don't want me to come to any harm. At least, I'm desperately hoping they don't.

There is a slight prick, and liquid fire starts to spread from the point in my arm where I have just injected myself with something. I watch as my veins become visible under my skin, and the pain spreads. What have they done to me? I cry out mentally. So much for not wanting harm to befall me.

"DO NOT BE ALARMED. THE PAIN WILL BE BAD, BUT YOU WILL SURVIVE." Who is commanding this voice? It obviously isn't Lela. When she'd done it, she had used her own voice. The pain is getting worse, as promised, and is spreading down to my fingertips, and up to my shoulder. I wonder if I will die when it hits my heart, or if I'll have to suffer until it reaches my brain.

"YOU WILL NEED TO USE YOUR ABILITY SOON. THE DEMONS HAVE SENT A SCOUT SHIP AHEAD OF THEIR FLEET, AND IT ARRIVES IN TWO DAYS."

The voice continues to drone on, oblivious to the agony I'm in, as I collapse onto the floor in the fetal position. Unfortunately I don't die when it reaches my heart. Death would be a release from this agony.

"YOU MUST STOP THE SCOUTS BEFORE THEY CAN SETUP A FOOTHOLD ON YOUR PLANET. IF YOU FAIL, THE HUMAN RACE WILL BECOME EXTINCT WHEN THE REST OF THEIR FLEET ARRIVES."

The pain slows as it starts travelling up my neck, but when it reaches my groin, a new type of horrendous torture explodes in my body, causing me to cry out incoherently.

"THE HUMAN RACE NEEDS YOU, I NEED YOU, AND YOUR NEW CHILDREN NEED YOU. I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN WHEN I'M ABLE. LELA"

The pain reaches my toes the same time it reaches my head, and sweet oblivion finally takes me.

* * *


	53. Bait and Switch , Part-2

Ch 13

It takes both Gina and Summer bouncing on my bed, to wake me. I'm dead to the world, and yet having nightmares about demons tearing part all those I care about, ripping off their limbs, and eating their flesh. Screams echo in my mind, until I notice that it's my own scream, as I sit up in bed. I'm soaked with sweat, and breathing pretty heavily.

"'Bout time," Summer tells me with a worried frown. A worry that is echoed in Gina's eyes, as well.

"What are you dreaming about, that has you moaning, tossing, and turning, huh?" Gina follows up, giving me a nudge with her arm, as she winks at me.

I groan again and cover my head, waiting for my eyes to lose their sleep blurriness. As soon as I can see clearly enough, I get out of bed, and only then notice that I'm still in yesterday's clothes. Without even thinking about it, I start stripping with the two women still in the room.

"Hey, wait until I get out of here, before you do that," Summer complains, though when I look over at her, she is staring at my well-muscled chest. I have forgotten that she hasn't seen me completely naked yet. How tired am I that I'd make such a simple mistake as stripping with my sister in the room, while Gina is here? Normally I'm a lot sharper than that, but aftershocks of last night's terrors are still flittering through my mind.

"Your brother's built pretty well, huh?" Gina asks Summer, who then turns away red-faced and flees the room.

I remember what'd happened in Lela's blue room, and look at my left arm, but there is no evidence of anything having happened: no blue veins, no pain, in fact, other than being quite a bit tired, I feel pretty good. Not even a hangover, though I wonder how the other two women can be so cheery after as much as they'd drunk last night.

Gina stays to watch me get dressed, and then follows me out to the Christmas tree, where everybody else is waiting. Nancy has out a digital camcorder, and films everybody opening their presents.

I've given Nancy and Gina matching blue and green turquoise necklaces with matching earrings, knowing it will bring out their eyes. For Summer, I've purchased some clothing I thought she will like. From those three women, I receive a hug, and a peck on the cheek for thanks, though I feel Gina's tongue on my cheek, before she pulls away with an impish grin.

My gift to mom is always a tradition, a card with a note inside. "To mom, who has always been there for me, whenever I've needed her. One date to any restaurant of your choice, tomorrow night, the 26th of December." This year, I've added one more line, "May the night fill you with new memories, new hopes, and start a brighter future."

Mom is in tears as she hugs me, telling me she can't wait.

From Gina and Nancy, I receive a Steam gaming gift card, good for $100. My sister gives me a new book in a series she promises I'll love, and the latest version of the Dungeons Dragons manual. The book is from Brandon Sanderson, one of my favorite authors, so I'm sure that I'll enjoy it. Mom tells me she never knows what to get me, so she too gives me a gift card, this one to Amazon(dot)com.

I shower while breakfast is prepared, and step out of the shower fully awake, and refreshed. Part of my mind is still going over Lela's message to me, and I wonder why she'd had to use the computer voice, instead of her own. And what exactly does she mean my new children, as in plural?

I'm going to be a father. . . Somehow, that still hasn't truly sunk in.

The scent of a delicious breakfast hits my nose as I step into the kitchen, and only then realize just how hungry I am. I bolt everything down, and then have another serving, surprising everybody with how much I can eat. Even I'm surprised, but I'm famished.

"Must be that new body of his," Mom murmurs, and I see the other three women agree.

We play games together, enjoying everybody's company until the afternoon. Gina and Nancy wear their jewelry, and it looks just as nice on them as I thought it would, and Summer slips into her new clothes. I have to admit that my sister looks really hot in her new tight jeans, and T-shirt.

Gina and Summer leave to do some shopping for dinner, leaving me with the two older women. I try to help out in the kitchen, but soon get the boot.

With nothing better to do, I go to my room, and load up my laptop, pulling internet through my phone. I have a new email from Shanna, with the subject, "Thanks!" There is a link to a video, and normally I won't click on any links in emails, but I know that Shanna is smart enough not to send me a virus. It opens a page to a video the twins have uploaded, and I have to enter a username and password that is conveniently in the email. Despite the poor internet speed from my phone, the video starts loading fairly quick. Shanna must have compressed the video with the right codecs.

The video opens with either Shanna or Shannon in front of the camera talking. I can't tell which one it is in the video. "Nick, we opened your present this morning, and can't say thank you enough." I had ordered them a peripheral for one of their gaming systems that I'd noted they don't have. "Since we can't say it enough, and you're not here to give you our thanks, we think we'll show you."

The camera is set down on a flat surface I can't see, and the other sister comes around, and into the view of the camera. I immediately turn my laptop away from my door, as I see what she is wearing; a small little teddy that does nothing to hide her features.

The two sisters face each other, and then look at the camera with a smile, before kissing one another. I can easily see their tongues working in and out of each other's mouths, as the one wearing the teddy starts to strip her sister. The shirt comes off first, and her nipples are then latched onto by a set of hungry lips. By the sounds of the moans the topless sister is making, I suspect that she is Shanna, which means the one in the teddy is Shannon.

Shanna looks right into the camera, licking her lips, and moaning while her sister sucks and plays with her tits. She runs her fingers through Shannon's hair, pulling her sister into her own breast, and making lascivious faces to me.

Shannon pulls down Shanna's pants, and then kisses her way down her body, until she can plant her lips on Shanna's crotch. The standing woman gasps as Shannon starts to go wild, moaning and thrashing her mouth against Shanna's labia.

I'm getting pretty turned on as I watch them, and have to adjust my crotch, as they continue. I guess they've worked out their concerns about incest. After Shanna has her first orgasm, moaning loudly through my speakers, she strips her sister, and returns the favor. It only takes a couple seconds with her lips between Shannon's legs, before she too is crying out in bliss. I almost can't believe my eyes when they start to scissor on their couch. The same couch I'd played games with them not so long ago.

"You know, you don't need to watch porn, to get off," a voice says from my doorway, and I curse myself for getting so engrossed in what I'm watching, that I'm not more careful. I probably should have turned the volume down as well. I immediately pause the video.

Nancy stands in the doorway looking at me, a small smile on her lips. "Sorry," I tell her. "I wasn't thinking."

Nancy saunters into the room, "Don't be. I understand the desires of youth. At least you have my daughter to help you out. I'm kind of jealous, actually. You've been ignoring me." She sits next to me, and I have just enough time to close my browser before she can see the twins. She smiles as she places her hand on my thigh. "Your mom decided to take a bath, so it's just us right now." She leans forward and kisses me.

I can't say it's completely unexpected, from the look in her eyes, eye so like Gina's and enhanced with her new jewelry, and I gladly kiss her back. I'm extremely turned on from having watched Shanna and Shannon, and this will provide just the release I need.

"I don't think I thanked you properly for the jewelry," she says as her hands starts to work at my pants. I lift my hips to allow her to take them off, and then moan as she drops her head to my lap, swallowing a few inches of my cock. Nancy is very talented at giving head, as her tongue swirls around my knob, and her hand works up and down my length, using her saliva as lubrication.

"Oh, fuck, Nancy," I tell her, moaning, "I'm not going to last long if you keep that up." She quickly pulls her mouth away, and smiles up at me.

"Not yet, young man. It's been too long since I've had this baseball bat in me, and I need to get fucked. I need more than what Gina can do for me alone." I'm shocked to hear that Gina and her mom still do stuff together, as she'd never mentioned it to me, but then I can't see why they wouldn't, either.

Nancy stands, stripping, and I pull off my shirt, and then think I'd better get up and shut the door. The older woman lies down on her back, and I think I'll warm her up a bit before slipping my stick it into her, but when I start to move my mouth to her vagina, she stops me. "We don't have time for that, right now. Just shove it in me, quick."

Not one to argue with such a demand, I move my mouth up to hers, and start kissing her, while I rub the head of me penis against her already slippery lips.

Nancy's legs wraps around my rear, and with one powerful pull, she forces me into her, fairly deep. "Oh, God, I've missed this. My daughter is a lucky woman to have you in her so often." She sets a pretty quick pace with her legs, alternating between kissing me, and moaning as she starts to cum around my penetrating tool.

I'm able to sink my full length into her, and can feel my balls slapping her ass as I slam into her again and again. Lifting my back, I bring my lips down to her hard round nipple, sucking it between my teeth, as I nibble on it, making her cry out, as her nails dig into my back. She digs me deep enough, I know I'm going to have scratch marks, but just then she starts to cum again, and I don't care. Her pussy squeezes my cock so hard, I think she is going to crush it, but luckily she is wet enough, I'm still able to move inside her.

Between the twins' video, Nancy's magnificent blowjob, and the quick pace she's set, I only last a couple strokes past her orgasm, before I'm loosing my load deep into her twat.

"That's it, Nick. Give me your cum. Fill my womb with your hot young semen. Oh, God, I can feel it leaking out of me. It's too much, I can't hold it all in." She starts to cum again, making me moan even more into her tit.

My rod seems to twitch forever, sending volley after volley of spunk into her, before finally subsiding.

I roll off to her side, and she gives me a quick peck on the cheeks, before pleasantly cleaning my penis with her talented mouth, getting dressed, and going to the guest bathroom to get herself cleaned up.

While she's in there, I send a reply email to the twins, thanking them for my present, and telling them I can't wait to see them again. I also can't wait to see how the video ends.

I go to the mirror in my room to see how badly Nancy scratched up my back, but I can't see anything. It probably felt like more in the moment, I conclude.

Mom is just coming out of her room, as the girls get home from shopping, and they all go to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Gina pulls me aside, at one point to have a talk with me.

"So you told your sister about your abilities?" From the look in her eyes, I'm not sure if she is angry or not. "I guess I'm not the only special one anymore."

"I had to," I explaine. "Somehow she magnifies my ability, and at the same time she can see everything I do. And you ARE special to me."

"I guess I understand," She tells me in a tone, which tells me she still isn't happy. "She's your sister, after all. She has special abilities too. She also told me about what you did to your dad." She pauses while she looks up at me, and I wonder just how much Summer told her. "I wonder if we will ever be that close. I know I can't claim you for myself; that you are meant for something greater. I'm just glad you're willing to share yourself with me." She smiles a little smile then, before getting on her toes, and giving my lips a light peck. "Oh, and by the way," she says as she starts to walk away, "I have another present planned for you later."

I laugh as she leaves, wondering just what she has in mind, and hoping I'm up to it, after that powerful orgasm with her mom.

I'm not allowed into the kitchen, but I watch the four women as they cook, and notice Gina flirting heavily with my sister. Summer is an avowed lesbian, and she seems to be taking to the flirting quite well from the blonde. At one point, Gina looks at me, winks, and then pinches Summer's bottom. I can only laugh at their frivolous behavior.

After dinner, I build a fire in the fireplace, and we all sit around talking about Christmases past, drinking spiked eggnog, and just enjoying one another's company, until late into the night.

I crawl into bed, expecting Gina to make good on her promise of another Christmas gift, but fall asleep before she arrives, only to find myself in Lela's room.

My vision goes fuzzy for a moment, before it comes back into focus. I really hadn't expected to come back up to this room, since last night had supposedly been my last treatment with the white light.

Sure enough, no light envelops me, but something more unexpected happens.

Words appeared before my eyes.

'Initializing. . . Done'

'Synchronizing. . .Done'

'Powering up. . .Done'

I have no idea what is going on, as the words scroll across my vision, very much like a heads-up-display from some video game. In fact, as I turn my head, the words move with me.

'Systems check. . .Passed'

'All systems functional'

No further words appear, and the other words disappear.

"What's going on?" I call out. "Lela?"

'Go through the door'

The words appear, and this time there is an arrow, pointing to my right. As I turn, I see an opening that looks the same as the one from when I'd last seen Lela; rectangular, filled with a pitch black darkness that I can't see through. The arrow moved as I turned and is pointing right at it.

"But I can't see in there," I protest. "I need you to guide me."

'Go through the door'

The words blink a few times. Heaving a sigh, I figure I might as well see what's up. I step through the midnight portal, and am immediately blind. I stop, hoping she will come along and guide me, but then something else happens that is the most shocking yet.

My eyes adjust, and I'm able to see. It's still dim, and everything has a deep red glow to it, making objects stand out oddly. Looking around, I'm able to see that I'm on some sort of walkway, and an arrow appears in front of me, pointing the way. I can't see any walls, only the path before me. Shrugging, and not knowing what else to do, I follow the arrow, turning when they tell me to turn, and soon I'm hopelessly lost. It's like a GPS in my head.

The arrows lead me to another doorway, but I can see through this one, and am able to see Lela seated on top of something cylindrical.

'You may enter, but do not speak'

The doorway opens, and I step through, about ready to exclaim my happiness at seeing her, but the words flash again, brighter this time, as if they're yelling, and I shut my mouth.

'Think your words to me, and I'll see them'

Lela doesn't move, doesn't even open her eyes to look at me, as I stand by her. I wonder what is wrong with her, and if there is anything I can do to help.

'I am fine, thank you'

My thoughts must have reached her. I wonder if this is some effect from whatever I'd injected myself with last night, only to have the words confirm it a moment later.

'Yes. Those are extremely small robots, you would call them nanites. They have linked our minds together, and will be able to help you in your coming battles with the demons.'

I nod, thinking "Thank you," to her.

'Please, be seated'

An arrow points to a spot on the floor in front of where Lela sits, and I do as she asks. Her eyes are still closed, and I wonder what is going to happen now.

'Close your eyes'

My eyelids drop, and suddenly I find myself on a beach with red sands, azure waves lapping at the shore under a sky with two moons.

"This is my home planet," Lela's voice says right behind me. I spin around to look at her, and notice a glow to her skin I haven't seen before. "I am sorry that I have worried you, but I have been so weak from laying our hatchlings, that I couldn't see you." She steps up next to me, and keeps her eyes on the horizon. I turn to look with her, wondering at the beauty of it.

"Children? And we're really here?" I ask her, thinking she has somehow teleported us to her home planet, despite knowing how impossible that is.

"No. We are only in our own minds. I can talk to you in this way, that I can't out there right now." For a split second I see weakness and weariness cross her features, and then it vanishes. "I understand your people have a custom of giving gifts on this day. My gifts to you are the robots in your blood, and the clothing that can help to protect you. The robots will work from now on, but the suit will only be wearable when you are on my ship."

"Ship? So. . . we're in space?" I ask, amazed. Somehow I've always known we had to be, but the confirmation still sets my heart to beating. What geek doesn't dream of going to space?

"We are in low orbit now. You would not consider this space, but it is close."

Her words from earlier come back to me, and I have to know. "You said children. . . I thought we weren't compatible. Genetically, that is."

She nods, and as she speaks, I realize that she isn't taking the time to translate before talking. We are talking in perfect sync. "Somehow you changed me. I felt it at the time, but didn't understand, until I felt my eggs being fertilized. I had been told what to expect. . . But it's different." She looks up at me then with her large silvery eyes, and I see fear in them. "We don't have our young the way you humans do. After the eggsare fertilized, it takes only a couple days, and then the females lay and incubate them. That is what you saw me doing in that room. Our children are under me. But with you, it took longer. It wore down my body and made me weak. I'm afraid our children even weaker." She turns back to the water, and stares at the two moons.

"I had to report what happened to my superiors. They didn't like it, and demanded that our children be destroyed as abominations. I never thought of my race as violent, but they showed me a side of themselves in their fear that I never knew existed.

"They put us on trial, that is what you experienced with those questions. They determined that the human race isn't worth saving, that you are too wild. I was ordered to submit and allow our children to be destroyed." I can hear the sadness in her voice, and I even see a tear appear in her eyes. I don't dare speak though, too filled with shame for my part in their decision to abandon Earth.

"Our race is very different from yours, in how we treat our offspring. Once hatched, the children are taken to facilities, where they are taught and raised. But with you. . . I feel for these offspring. What we made together was good. Not abominations. I refused to go, or submit. As punishment, they erased all flight data on my ship, so that when the demons arrive, they can't use it to find our new planet. It also means I can never go home. They intend to let us die with your planet." She pauses, and I walk behind her, putting my arms around her from behind. Even in our minds, I can feel her soft smooth skin, as she shakes in my arms.

"This comforting you humans do, is nice. There is much we can learn from you, but I fear we are doomed. Your planet will be used as bait, while my race flees to another, unknown planet."

I hear her pronouncement, and shudder. What chance do we have against an advanced alien race, with superior weaponry and armaments? I still have no idea how I'm going to stop them with my switches. It's almost laughable, the thought of me facing a fleet of the demons, with my mind as Earth's only weapon.

Even with the extra power I get from my sister, I know I'm no match for the demons.

Summer. . .

"Is my sister one of your experiments," I ask, fearing to hear the answer, but I have to know.

"Yes, she was a failure. You both have the dormant gene, but when it was activated in her, nothing happened." I feel myself getting angry with how callously she talks about Summer. How easily she can risk human life.

"You said some of them die. She could've died!" I realize how ludicrous I sound then, but I don't care. It doesn't matter that she is alive, and survived; I don't like that she had been in any danger at all.

"What is one life, even that of your sister, compared to the rest of the human race?" I feel dirty for my sense of self preservation, but logic prevails.

"She wasn't a failure. She magnifies my ability," I tell her.

"Hopefully it will be enough," she replies calmly, and I marvel at the strength that must lie below the skin of this angel. Abandoned by her people, and left behind with an alien race, she still has the fortitude to stay strong.

My mind wants to avoid the thought of the demons, and my sister, and latch instead back onto our children.

"So those are our children you're sitting on. . . In eggs?" I don't know what to think of that. I wonder what they will look like when they come out. I only hope they survive. Making us genetically compatible, doesn't mean that our offspring will be viable.

"Yes. They are susceptible to light and noise right now. That is why we have to meet like this. I can't leave them, and we can't talk around them. I don't know how long it will take before they hatch. You humans have a longer gestation period than we do. They will be a new race. A new species." She turns in my arms, and looks up at me, her silvery eyes sparkling in the imaginary light. "I used to wonder at how humans can mate for pleasure. Why you do it. As I have told you, with us it's a mandatory compulsion. The males derive some pleasure from it, but it's brutal for the females. It is the only thing I ever thought about our race that was violent, until now.

"And yet, with you, it was beautiful. I have never felt such feelings before, and none of my race has either. When I presented this to the council, they called it blasphemous. Demanded that I deny what I'd told them. They can't understand, and don't want to. The council is mostly male, and they are stuck in their ways."

She lifts her body higher, and I feel her small mouth reach for mine. With all that I've learned, and everything I've experienced, I'm overwhelmed. Her lips on mine, though, seem to act as a pressure relief valve, and I find myself kissing this odd angel ardently.

The slight alien reacts immediately. Her arms, wrap around my waist as I pull her tighter to me, allowing my whole world to be right here, centered on the here and now. I don't want to think about the demons, the others of her race, or anything other than the pleasure and comfort we can offer one another, here within the imaginary world, connected by our minds.

"This kissing, it's better than I remember it. If only they could understand." Her voice is sad, and I want only to make her happy once more.

I easily lift her up, and lay her flat on the soft sand. Last time, she had shown me what she could do with her two tongues, this time I hope to show her what I can do with my one tongue. I kiss down her body, spending a few seconds on each of her pink nipples, before heading for the juncture between her legs.

"This is something new. Thank you, Nick," She tells me, her voice going soft, and almost dreamy. I kiss her sex lightly, marveling at how similar it looks to a human's vulva, only pinker, and think that her eggs had come out of here not that long ago.

Well, not here, actually, as this is all in our minds, but it all feels real enough. I wonder how real this will feel. Will there be any lessening of sensation because it's imagined, or will it be increased because it's directly linked to our minds?

Her gentle sighs as I lick around her labia, tell me that regardless of the answer, she is enjoying my attentions. I drive my tongue into her with abandon, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I nibble on the clit at the top of her labia, and her legs lock around my head, surprisingly strong, as she comes in my mouth.

"This is good," I hear her say, glad I can understand her his time. Last time she had cried out in her own language, but with this mind-to-mind connection, the understanding is immediate, and I can almost feel her emotions. "The sensations going throughout my entire body are new, and yet very pleasant."

Pleasant? Only pleasant? I wonder. Oh, hell no! I shove my tongue in as far as it will go, and can feel her outer barrier slip tightly around my penetrating oral instrument. With my tongue in her, I press my nose against her clit, and while I can't breathe like this, I know she will enjoy it. I rub my face back and forth, as fast as I can, allowing my mouth to work her labia, while my nose works her clit. It only takes a couple seconds until she has her second orgasm.

Her breathing is heavy, as she lifts her head off of the sand and looks down at me in wonder. "Is that what it feels like for you when I put your sex in my mouth? That is almost as good as full intercourse."

As analytical as her comments are, I can accept that compliment.

"I think it feels different for me, as we have different parts," I tell her honestly. "I can only imagine how it might be for you if I had two tongues." I start to kiss my way back up her body, until I'm kissing her mouth again, her tongues sliding around mine, and turning me on more.

"You have a skill with your one tongue, that I don't think can be matched with two," She tells me, but I have my doubts.

Brushing the sand off me, I rub my phallus against her crotch, wondering that she wants this without being in heat. She had told me that she'd enjoyed it last time, but she is getting wet, and enjoying everything without the mandatory compulsion that comes with her being in heat, or me manipulating her switches. It's a good ego boost.

"I want to feel connected to you again. I want to have you inside me." I press the head of my cock against her opening, and steadily increase the pressure until I break through her outer membrane, sliding all the way in, in a rush, before I can stop my advance. She grunts as I moan with the completion of our two bodies, and her three-fingered hands grip at my back.

I drop my head back down to hers, and she meets my kiss with a hunger that is mutual. Our tongues dance in time with our bodies, as I drive into her again and again. The tight outer ring of her vagina feels fantastic, and like no other woman (though it's somewhat reminiscent of when Gina allowed me into her ass), as it slides up and down my hard penetrating shaft.

"Good. . . So good. . ." she pants in time to my thrusts, as I take her tit in my mouth again.

I roll us over, and sit her up, allowing me to go a little deeper in her. Her pelvis rests against mine, and I grab her hips, pulling and pushing, until she catches the rhythm. We both start moaning loudly, as I hit the deepest parts of her. With her steady rocking, I move my hands up to her smallish breasts, squeezing the firm flesh.

I'm coming close, but since she isn't in heat this time, and since this is all in our minds, I don't worry, as I unload into her, my body locking up as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over me.

When I open my eyes, I'm lying naked in my room, a mess in my underwear.

Ch 14

I step out of the shower, only to find Gina waiting for me in my room. I wonder if she came into my room last night, only to find me gone? She'd said she had another present for me, but if she had, she doesn't say anything.

"Remember to open the door for her, and do everything you can to treat her like a lady," she tells me, as though I don't already know. I'm getting ready for my date with mom, and for some reason, Gina has gotten it into her head that I don't know how to treat a woman, properly. "You may be tempted to use your switches on her, but avoid it if you can." There is only one switch in my mother right now, and I can't move it, unless I'm in physical contact with my sister, as that was when I'd made the switch.

"I know, I know," I protest. "Now are you going to get out so I can get dressed, or do you plan on watching me?" I should have known the answer before I asked.

"I'm staying, of course. Look, I just want to make sure everything goes good for her tonight. She is a strong woman, but I can see she is still hurting inside." How can she tell that? I've tried to keep an eye on her myself, but she seems to be handling my dad's leaving better than I'd thought. Is it some kind of feminine intuition?

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make tonight a good night for her," I realize what I've said a moment after her eyes go wide. "I mean I will do what I can, WITHOUT using my powers." Gina then spends the next twenty minutes critiquing everything I try to wear, until she's finally satisfied with my raiment.

When I finally make it out of my room, mom is nowhere to be found, and an idea occurs to me, to try to make this more like a date. I slip outside; catching my breath in the frigid cold. I go to my car, and grab a small bouquet I'd purchased earlier, and then ring the doorbell.

Gina and Summer both answer the door, and grin widely when they see it's me.

"Hello young ladies," I tell them, unable to hide my own mirth, "I believe I have a date with the lady of the house?"

"Mom, your date is here," Summer calls over her shoulder loudly, and then turns back to me. "You'd better treat her right, tonight, Mister." We all laugh, but the laughing stops when mom walks out.

Mom looks absolutely stunning, in a black shimmery dress, that hugs her curves all the way down to her ankles. She is wearing matching high heels, but I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the low V-cut of her dress, that shows her cleavage nicely. She does a little spin when she sees us looking, spreading her arms out and smiling. It's also a backless dress.

"You like?" She asks, with a small sparkle in her eyes. "Summer helped me pick it out."

My throat is dry, and I can't get any words out. Summer had helped her pick that out? She looks like a mature sex goddess, ready to ravage the town! She looks ten years younger. She looks. . . She looks. . . Dammit, she looks delicious!

I have to clear my throat a couple times, to get it working again which sets the two younger women to giggling, and mom to blushing. "Shall we, milady?" I ask as I hold my arm out to her.

She takes it in her hand, and we go out to my car.

"We really don't need to go there tonight if you don't want to," she tells me as I pull out of the driveway. "I know how expensive it is, and it was the girls' idea, more than mine."

I know it had been the two other women, helped some by Nancy, who had come up with the idea of going to the fanciest restaurant in town, and while it means I will have to dip into my savings, I don't mind at all. She really does need this right now.

As promised, when we arrive at the restaurant, I make sure to open the doors for her, and the reservation is under Mr. Xavier. My dad's name is rather well known, so it had been no problem getting us a table.

When I open the menu, however, I have to stifle a groan; it's more expensive than I'd thought.

"We really don't have to eat here, son," mom tells me as she looks over the menu, and I can feel her happy switch lower a bit. I may not be able to affect the switch, but that doesn't stop me from sensing it.

"I promised you a date to anywhere you wanted, so this is fine," I tell her, meaning it. My savings can handle it. "Besides, when was the last time you got to go out, and have a good time?"

She thinks about it for a bit, before looking me in the eyes, and telling me, "Last Christmas, when we had our date then."

I smile, remembering the simple date at the local fast food joint, and then ice-skating afterwards. "I remember. You skated circles around me, and laughed every time I fell down."

Mom smiles then and I know it's genuine, as her 'happy' switch tilts upwards, and we both laugh, till she looks back down at the menu. "Everything looks so expensive, son. I don't dare order anything."

I reach out, and pull the menu from her hands, which unfortunately reveals her cleavage, and I have to look away before I get caught staring. "Then I will order for my beautiful date tonight." She tries to protest, but I'm not going to have it.

When the waiter comes and takes our order (and stare at my mom), she complains again. "I saw that on the menu. That's too expensive, son. And the champagne? Son, I know you can't afford this." She looks around at those close to us, before leaning over and whispering, "We should go, now, before he comes back with our food."

To say I'm shocked to hear my own mother recommend ditching after ordering would be an understatement. To see her bending over in that dress sets my heart to pounding. I'm surprised she doesn't try to rush me off to the hospital, my heart seems to be thudding so loudly.

"Relax, and enjoy the night, mom. I've got this." But she doesn't seem to want to listen.

"At least let me pay for some of it," she insists.

"Don't you dare!" I reply quickly. "Mom, if this are a date with dad, would you be so worried?" She shakes her head. "Then enjoy the food, and hopefully my company, and let me take care of the woman that has meant the most to me, throughout my life."

She sits back then, and looks at me wide-eyed for a few seconds, before saying, "The most. . . What about Gina?"

I heave a sigh before answering. "I won't deny we fool around," it feels odd talking to my mom so openly about it, but she has to know by now that we've been doing it, "but other than that we are just friends." The waiter arrives and pours us the champagne, and then leeaves the bottle with us on ice. That bottle is as much as half a paycheck for me. I take a sip of mine, and smile, before continuing. "You have loved and cared for me, my entire life. Even when I was a kid and screwed up, you are there for me. When I was hurt, or alone, I could always count on you." I look her hard in the eyes, and smile, "So just sit there, and let me take care of you."

She meets my gaze for a few seconds, taking a sip of her drink. "And what about Nancy?"

I choke, trying to take a swallow. "Nancy?" I splutter.

"I'm sorry," her cheeks are turning red. "I shouldn't have said anything. It's just, well, she told me about what you all did. Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not so innocent, myself." I look at her curiously, still trying to clear my throat, but to no avail, "At first, I admit I was shocked, but when Nancy explained how close it had made Gina and her. . . Well, I couldn't deny the temptation. I know who tucked me in that first night and I remember what I did."

Thankfully I don't have anything in my mouth at that moment, because I would have likely spewed it all over the table. She remembers kissing me? And by the sound of it, it had been no accident.

I'm saved from having to say anything immediately, by the waiter bringing our food. He gives mom a little more attention than is necessary. I start to get a bit annoyed by him, but he finally leaves us to eat. It smells great, but I'm a bit disappointed by how little there is on the plate.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that," mom says, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. "You probably think less of me now, and I've ruined our date." She looks down at her plate, and suddenly I feel terrible for her.

I reach across the table, and grip her hand in mine, but she continues to look down at her open cleavage. "Mom, you are a beautiful woman. I would have to be a fool to be upset by a kiss from someone as hot as you." She finally look back up at me, and I can still see some worry in her eyes.

"I'm not, son. You don't have to lie to me. I'm old, and used. That's why your dad did what he did." Her voice is soft as she speaks, but I have no problem hearing her. I can feel her 'happy' switch dropping lower, and curse myself, for this date not going so well. I'd be tempted to adjust the switch, if I could without Summer, but as I think on it more, that would be a temporary fix. I need to cheer her up the old fashioned way.

"No!" I exclaim indignantly. "Haven't you noticed how the waiter stares at you? He can't stop staring. Look, he's even staring now," I wave to where our waiter stands, looking at our table, before turning back to mom. I can't claim she is young, not with the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, but I can't stand to hear her get down on herself for what dad did. Especially, when her self-image is so far off from reality.

I know I promised not to use my abilities on her, but I figure this will be forgivable. I make two quick switches, one for the elasticity of her skin, and one for her aging. I turn up the former, and slow down the later. I can't touch her 'happy' switch, and the two new switches won't take effect immediately, but it should help in the long run.

"Dad is an idiot for what he did to you," I go on. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. Any man would be lucky to sit in my seat right now, across from you. But it just so happens to be that I'm the lucky one and I WILL NOT complain." I try to sound forceful, willing her to understand what I'm telling her.

She smiles tremulously at me, her 'happy' switch shuddering, before dropping her gaze down to her plate. "Let's eat," she says, and I figure she just wants to change the subject.

The food tastes as good as it smells, and thankfully it's a little more filling than it looks. Mom fills up her glass of champagne one more time, but otherwise refrains from drinking more. Since I'm driving, I only drink the one glass.

"Did you really mean what you said," mom asks as she finishes up her plate, "about you being the lucky one?"

I look at her, across from me, at the way the dress hugs her curves, and her beautiful cleavage, the shape of her lovely face that I have known my entire life, and answer honestly and with all sincerity.

"Do you want to know what my first thought was when I saw you come to the door? I thought you look like a sex goddess. You're smart, beautiful, and sexy. I absolutely meant what I said about me being lucky enough to be here with you tonight."

As I speak, I watch her face for signs of anger, but only notice her cheeks reddening slightly.

The waiter returns, asking if we want anything for desert.

"No," mom says, keeping eye contact with me and her tone level, "I think we're fine, if we can have the bill please?" The waiter nods and walks away. "Son, hand me the keys, please. I will go wait in the car."

I've over done it, I fear. I nod as I reach into my pocket to draw out my keys, and hand them to her. She stands, walks over to me, and leans over to give the top of my head a kiss. I've a great view of her cleavage, but right then, I can't think of anything but that I've somehow hurt her.

Her next words only serve to confuse me. "Thank you, son, for a wonderful date."

I pay as soon as the waiter brings the bill, and he gives me a dirty look when he sees that mom is gone. The meal wasn't cheap, but then again, I'd known it wouldn't be. The tip is probably worse than he deserved, but he HAD annoyed me. I grab the bottle of champagne as I leave.

When I walk out, I'm surprised to see mom in the driver's seat, and waiting for me with the engine running. I get into the passenger seat, and mom puts the car in drive. I don't know what to say to her, and she doesn't try talking to me either. It takes me a bit to notice that she isn't driving home. When she finally does stop, my heart is racing, and even my hands feel sweaty.

We are in a motel parking lot. The same motel I'd found dad cheating on mom in, and later that afternoon fooled around with Summer.

The silence drags on for a while, but I don't know what to say, or even think. Mom is the one to break it.

She is alternating looking from the steering wheel, to the motel office, as her voice comes out, cracked and hesitant. "This was a mistake. . . We should go."

I don't know what makes me do it, but I reach over, and before she can put my car in reverse, I pull out the keys.

"I'm going to go pay for a room," I tell her, wondering what she might say or do. "I'll leave you the keys to my car, and you can either come in, or go home. I won't think any less of you, no matter what you decide."

Without looking back, I walk to the office, and pay for a room for the night. When I walk back out, mom is still waiting in the car, and I can feel her eyes on me as I walk to my room and unlock the door. I look back at her one last time, before I walk in and turn on the lights.

I sit on the queen-sized bed, as I wait. Have I overstepped m y bounds? She had all but said she'd intentionally kissed me that first night. After a few minutes pass, I turn on the TV. Have I made another mistake? Did I misunderstand what she had in mind? As the minutes wear on, I wonder if mine and mom's relationship is forever damaged. Or did I read the signs wrong, and I'm just some demented pervert?

When the knock finally sounds on the door, it scares me half out of my wits. On shaky legs, I stand and walk to the door, half-afraid that it's room service, or the manager telling me my date has left me here. Even the absolutely absurd thought that it is the police, coming to haul me away.

Opening the door, I'm almost tackled as mom throws her arms around my neck, and presses her lips firmly to mine. The cold air follows us in, until the door closes, but I barely notice it, as her tongue slips between my lips, to be met by mine. I can taste the champagne on her mouth, and wonder if there's any left in the bottle. For a second I worry that she is only doing this because she is drunk, but I remember that she'd brought us here while still sober.

Her hands aren't idle while we kiss, and she soon has my shirt up over my head, and then off. The bed hits the back of my legs, and I fall backwards. Without saying a word, the older woman's hands start fussing at my belt, and she nearly rips my pants off of me.

She stands there, staring at my manhood, her mouth slightly askew. "Forgive me, Nick, but I want this. I really need this."

I stand back up, and hug her still clothed body to mine. "There is nothing to forgive. I want this. . . I want you, too."

Her eyes look wonderingly into mine, and I see tears starting to form. I kiss each of her eyes, as I let my hands pull the zipper in the lower back of her dress down. It soon puddles on the floor with a soft sigh, as our lips meet again. Our tongues fight desperately against each other, both vying for dominance; neither willing to submit.

I grab the back of her head, and fall back, pulling her down on top of me. She grunts at the impact, but it turns to a moan, as my hands freely roam her back, and drop to her rear. At first I think she isn't wearing any panties, but then I feel the thin bit of thread, and realize she is wearing a G-string.

For some reason, the thought of my mature mother in that type of sexy underwear turns me on even more.

"Love me tonight, Nick," she says breathlessly. "Love me like I haven't been loved in years."

"Always." Mentally cursing my father for mistreating this wonderful woman, I roll us over, and start kissing down her bare chest. Her nipples are hard, as they top her tits, and I take one between my teeth, while I let my left hand drop down to her covered vulva. Even after two kids, her breasts are firmer than I would have imagined. The way they'd held up in her dress should have been a giveaway.

She starts to moan softly, but as I continue to lick and nibble her bosom, and rub her pussy, her volume increases. I break away from her nipples, and kiss my way down her smooth stomach, to the tops of her panties, and then further. I can easily smell her arousal, and see where her panties have a wet spot already growing. I give her panties a quick kiss, before pulling the cloth aside, and diving in. She tastes so sweet and warm, that I start to moan as I drive my tongue in as far as it will go.

"Oh, Nick, thank you! Oh, Nick, oh Nick, OH NICK!" Her hips are lifting up and down against my mouth, and I pull my tongue out, and suck hard on her clit, bringing her over the edge. Slipping two fingers into her, I feel how tightly her muscles squeeze the invading digits. I crook my fingers, trying to find her G-spot, as I start to pop her clit between my teeth. Her words are unintelligible, as she moans, and soaks my fingers in her juices. "Oh, son. I never knew. I never knew it could feel like this," she tells me as I start kissing my way back up her body.

I bring my wet lips to hers, and we start kissing again. I rub my cock against her panties, but she breaks the kiss, and pushes my chest away a bit. "We don't have to do this," her voice is uncertain and tremulous. "You have already done more than enough for me tonight. More than is proper, really. Maybe we'd better stop before we do something we'll regret."

I look deep into her eyes, and can easily see the desire there, screaming to get out, and know that she has a tenuous grip on her control.

"Do you want this?" I ask, bumping my cock against her vulva.

"Mmm, yes I do. God help me, but I want this. Ahh. . . But it's wrong. It's incest. . . Hmm. . . Please stop, Nick. . .ahh" As she talks, I continue to rub myself against her. "You feel so good. I. . . No we shouldn't. It's wrong. . . Ungh. But. . .Nick," she grows quiet for a second, and I barely hear her next words, "make love to me, son."

Hearing her give into her desires, I pull the thin cloth of her G-string aside, and slip a couple inches into her before she can change her mind. "Whenever, and wherever you want," I whisper softly into her ear. Her insides feel like they are on fire as they wrap around my member. Her head rolls back, and her fingernails dig into my ass, as she tries to pull me deeper. I pull out a little, and then slide a bit further in, loving how mom moans with every movement.

"No," she pants, "Only for tonight. We can't, ungh, do this again. But for tonight. . ."

I look down to where the two of us are joined, and can't believe that I'm actually in the hole that I'd been born from. I'm making love to my mother, and she loves it at least as much as I do.

"Oh, yes! I can't believe I have my son's cock in me," she cries out, as I slide most of my length back into her. "I can't believe I am going to cum with his penis fucking me!" Molten lava leaks from our mutual connection.

I drop my head to her neck, and nibble lightly on her sensitive flesh. I feel the last of my cock slip fully into my mothers' tight, burning hot, pussy, and moan at how wonderful it feels. I hold still there for a few seconds, reveling in the completeness I feel with her; in the feeling of being home.

I feel her teeth on my neck for a second, before her lips brushed my ear. "No regrets, tonight, son. Just please love me. As long as you love me, there can be no regrets."

I lift my head, and look down at her. "I will always love you, mom. Always." I drop my mouth back down to hers, and start to move my hips again. I move with fast, powerful strokes, and soon mom has to break away from the kiss in order to breath and moan.

I roll us back over, not breaking our connection, and then pull her chest to my mouth. I latch onto her nipple, sucking hard on her delightful breasts, while I grip her hips, and force her to rock back and forth on top of me.

"So deep. . . My son is so deep inside of me," she cries out.

I reach between us, and start to play with her clit. The sudden stimuli against her already sensitive organ triggers another fiery orgasm and she collapses onto my chest, panting heavily. I'm close, and I know there is no slowing down, so I grab her cheeks, and start to thrust upwards as fast and hard as I can. I begin to jerk and thrash under her, as I empty my balls into her hot, wet, demanding womb.

Out of breath, we just lay there, cuddling with one another, and enjoying each other's warmth. Mom is the first to talk again, breaking the blissful silence.

"You shouldn't have cum in me," she says placing a kiss on my chest. "Next time we'll need to use protection." She is still breathing heavily, as she talks. "It felt good, though. It felt so very good. And right."

Horror struck, I begin to worry. Did I just get my mom pregnant? Why hadn't I pulled out? I just acted without thinking, and. . . I've always been so careful.

Wait, did she say next time? I thought she wanted this to be a onetime thing. The thought that there may be another night together, fills my mind, leaving no room for other worries.

"I'm sorry, mom," I tell her, wondering how or when we can be together again.

"Mmm, don't be, son. It felt good, and I needed it. You made me feel young and desirable again." I wonder how young she will feel when my switches start to truly take full effect in her. "I hate to do it, but we'd better get cleaned up, and home, before everyone wonders what we're doing."

Thinking about how Gina and Summer had acted, I don't think they will be too surprised, but I don't argue as mom sits up, and my semi-limp member slips out of her. Mom looks down at it for a moment, and I wonder what she is thinking, only for her to tell me a second later. "I still can't believe we did that, but we agreed, Nick. No regrets." She smiles dreamily, and whispers, "Thank you, again." She leans forward, and I can feel her nipples on my chest as she softly kisses my forehead.

"No regrets," I agree, before standing up, and kissing her softly on the lips. I start to get dressed. "Thank you for one of the best Christmases ever."

We both laugh as we get dressed, and I have to zip up mom's dress, but soon we find ourselves back in the car, driving home, with a half empty champagne bottle as the only witness to our kissing in the car.

Summer greets us as we walk in, and from the twinkle in her eyes, I wonder if she knows what we'd been up to. It would be hard not to, with mom's hair messed up a little, and the smiles that we both have on our faces, but she doesn't say anything and neither do we.

I check my email before going to bed, and see that I have one from Gina. There is a video attached to it, but with my phone as my internet service, it will take too long to download this one and watch tonight, so I start the download and go to bed.

I find myself back on Lela's ship, just outside the reddish room that Lela is incubating our children in. As soon as I walk in, her words flash across my vision.

'The demon scouts are in orbit around your planet. What is your plan?' The words show up before me, like they had the night before.

Oh, shit! I think. With everything else going on, I've completely forgotten about the demons arriving tonight. How can I have been so stupid, to get side tracked like that? I didn't realize that I'd been projecting my thoughts, until Lela answers.

'If you don't have a plan, then we are doomed.'

'No,' I think to her, trying to figure something out fast. 'Can you take us close to them?' I hadn't given up when I went up against Gannon three different times before defeating him. And I sure as hell didn't give up when I went toe-to-toe with that techno-demon. No way am I going to just roll over now! I ignore the fact that there is no reset switch this time. Never give up, never surrender!

I see a brief, almost imperceptible nod, before her words appear before me. 'I can't get us too close, or they will destroy us. Sit and close your eyes.'

I sit in the same spot I'd sat in last time, and hope that she doesn't want to have sex at a time like this. I needn't have worried though, for as soon as my eyes close, my vision is replaced by an inky blackness, filled with stars. I feel movement, and know that the ship is moving, and I'm seeing through its eyes, or sensors.

After a few seconds pass, I see the demon ship in a lower orbit over the Earth than we are. Despite Lela's caution, I sense that the other ship is immediately aware of us, as it turns to face us.

'Lela,' I think, knowing my words will reach her, 'put the healing light on me, and I will see what I can do.'

'If I use that light in here, it will hurt our children,' her response comes back to me, fearfully. 'They are sensitive to the light.'

'Aren't you covering them up? If that ship kills us, our children will die too,' I plead with her.

Suddenly I feel tingly, despite not being able to see my body, and know she has done as I've asked. With the extra energy, I reach out with my mind, and create a switch for their weapons. As soon as I feel it take hold, I flip it off, and sigh as I feel it move. They can no longer shoot at us. Despite how close they appear, I know there is some distance between us and them, by the headache this switch causes in me. If it had been more than one ship, I wouldn't have been able to do anything, despite the healing greenish-yellow light.

I create a 'self-destruct' switch, or try to, but my head throbs, and no switch forms. Cursing, I watch as they draw closer, and try to figure out some sort of strategy. Obviously my switches have an effect on their ships, but I have to create one for something that is actually there. Where's Summer when you really need her?

'Should I get her?' the words appear to me, and I ponder that for a few seconds, then indicate no. I don't want her up here in danger right now. Maybe when the main fleet arrives, but not now. Right now I just need to find their weakness, and exploit it. Hell, maybe I'll even level up. Wouldn't that be nice?

The enemy ship appears to be picking up speed as it approaches, and I realize it's trying to ram us.

'Lela,' I cry out, but she notices too, and is already moving us out of their path. The other ship changes course and continues to barrel down on us. I know their hull is more heavily armored than Lela's ship. Ramming us won't hurt them in the least.

I make another switch to turn off their steering, and am gratified when that one forms, despite the subsequent headache. When Lela moves the ship again, the demons continue on, unable to change course now.

I have to think of something to stop them though. Up to this point I've been reacting to what they're doing, and not being too proactive.

It occurs to me that I might be able to open their external hatches, and perhaps suck them out into space. A quick headache later, I'm gratified to see one demon shoot out from their hull, but my elation is short lived, as I realize they must have sealed off the hatch, internally. I know I can't sit here all day, and open each hatch one by one, as I need to finish this quickly. Already, despite the healing light, I'm over extending my ability, and know that I will pay for it dearly tomorrow.

The ship is lazily spinning now, from the force of the small hatch that had opened.

Somehow the demon ship turns and stabilizes itself, and is now facing us again. I check the 'steering' switch, and see that it's still turned off. It takes me a second to realize what's happened. These demons are smart. They're using their other hatches, expelling air at precise moments, to control the ship.

They're approaching us again, and while they are still slow, and can't ram us, I don't feel like I've much strength left in me for many more switches. Healing light, or no, I'm as good as done.

Then one last thought occurs to me, as we sit between the demon ship, and Earth: a hell-Mary of a move. It takes all of my effort to create one last switch, and completely turn off all of their power. It feels like someone is using my head as a dwarf's anvil, and it takes all of my concentration to keep myself conscious, but I watch as the derelict ship floats past us, caught in Earth's gravity. It takes a few minutes, but I'm gratified as it enters the atmosphere, and becomes a fiery streak. It starts to burn up upon entry, going in at the wrong angle. Lasting only a few seconds, a beautiful explosion fills my vision, and I lose my fight against oblivion.

* * *

Ch 15

Nightmares fill my dreams. Explosions, death, and cries for help haunt me, as I toss and turn, trying to escape from the horrors filling my sleep. Over and over again I watch as death claims another life, and another, and another.

The worst part is that it's the demons dying that I'm dreaming about. I have killed for the first time in my life, and no matter the fact that it had been them or me; my conscience won't let me rest. I watch again and again as one of the small muscled red creatures gets sucked out of their airlock and floats through space. When it had actually happened, it had been completely quiet, but my mind adds sounds now, as the creature screams its last. It sees me looking at it, and somehow swims through the nothingness of space towards me, its dead eyes locked on where I float. My body is locked, unable to move or try to get away. Cold, lifeless hands grip me, and start shaking me violently; trying to take from me the life I'd stolen from it. Lifeless eyes look into mine, and try to suck away my soul.

"Wake up!" The creature cries at me, the voice oddly familiar and higher pitched than I would've expected from a creature like this. "He won't wake up."

Only I am awake. . . Aren't I? I open my eyes to see everyone standing over me; worry creasing their brows, and fear filling three sets of eyes. Summer has me by the shoulders, and is still shaking me.

"I'm awake," I grumble, my head throbbing.

"We've been trying to wake you for a bit," mom looks at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I try to reassure her, but I have to stay quiet, as my head is throbbing too much to speak too loudly, "I was just having nightmares, and my head hurts."

"Nightmares?" Mom's worry seems to increase markedly. "About last—" she cuts herself off, looking around at everybody else, and I realize what she'd been about to ask. She's worried I'm having nightmares about making love to her last night.

"No, just monsters, and stuff," I mumble, wanting to roll over, but not daring to go back to sleep, no matter how tired I feel. The monster I dreamt about was me, and I don't want to face that again.

"Oh, okay," mom says, sounding somewhat relieved.

"I got a call from the hospital," Nancy says, talking for the first time, "I have to go back," she replaces my sister on the bed, and feels my head and cheeks. "You don't feel like you have a fever, but I don't trust you're well enough to drive, especially not in this weather."

I turn and look out the window, but all I can see is white. It takes me a moment to realize that that is ALL there is to see.

"I can drive," I tell her, knowing that if her job has called her in, then the hospital must be in need of her. I try to sit up, and throw off my covers, but she places her hand on my chest, and shoves me back down. I'm so weak, that I can't even fight her, and oh, how my head throbs.

"You're staying in bed," mom says. "I can drive them up, and come back down. Your sister can stay and take care of you until I get back."

I nod, knowing that I don't have the strength to argue. They leave me to get some more rest, but sleep is the last thing I want right now.

Gina comes in to give me a kiss, and tell me she is going to go with her mom. Nancy and mom come in at the same time to say goodbye, and I can tell that mom wants to talk to me, probably about last night, but doesn't dare say anything with Nancy there, so she kisses my brow, and tells me to get feeling better.

I barely hear them leave through the falling snow, before Summer walks in, with what I think is hot cocoa. It is, but it's also spiked with coffee.

"You probably don't want to go to sleep right now. I know how I get after I've had bad dreams, and I figure this will help keep you warm too," she tells me, when I look at her questioningly after my first sip.

"Thanks," I tell her, feeling truly grateful.

"Hey, I know you're into some geeky stuff, so this might interest you." I look to her, smiling. Anything geek related right now would be a nice distraction. "Apparently some sort of satellite fell out of orbit, and blew up in the sky last night. The government hasn't said which one yet. Isn't that cool?" I know she is just trying to cheer me up, but I also know that had been no satellite. It had been full of little alien creatures that I have killed. Lives snuffed out by my hand. Or mind, I guess. For the first time, I curse my ability.

I groan, and roll over, setting my drink on the nightstand. I feel the bed shift, as Summer lies down next to me, and puts her arm around me.

"I know you're not feeling good, but we haven't talked about what happened the other night in the hotel. In fact, we haven't talked much at all, since then. Are you okay?" I can hear the concern in her voice, and despite my miserable mood, I hate to hear her down.

Rolling back over, I look her in the eyes, and force a smile. "Sorry, I guess it's kind of been a bit hectic around here lately." I give her a quick peck on the lips, to let her know I have no issues with what'd happened on Christmas Eve between us. As our lips touch, I'm able to sense most of my switches, and know that mom is driving slowly through the snow. "I will always look back on that night fondly." It's not until the words are out of my mouth, that I realize how final they sound.

"Always. . . So. . . so you don't want to do it again? Do. . . Do you regret it?" Her brow wrinkles, and I can hear the fear in her voice.

"I don't regret it in the least," I promise. "I'm just not up to it right now." Her lips spread in a wide smile that is infectious.

I roll back over, and when she tucks her hand under me, I can sense all of my switches again, and am thankful that this part of my ability isn't hurting me. Despite my desire not to go back to sleep and the caffeine in the coffee/cocoa, I'm soon snoring away in a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, I find that Summer has stripped off all but her bra and panties, and crawled under the covers with me. In a panic I look at the clock, and can see that mom has been gone for almost four hours. She will be back anytime now. I don't know what she'll think if she finds us like this, but I don't want to find out the hard way, either.

As soon as I touch her to wake her up, however, my fears vanish. Mom is stuck in the snow by the feel of her switches way up north and still with Gina and Nancy. She won't likely be home today. My touch is enough to wake, Summer, and she gazes at me with a sleepy smile.

"Mom called and says the weather is too bad to drive back down, so she is staying with Gina and Nancy tonight." When I don't look surprised, she says, "Oh, I guess you probably figured that out already, with your switches." Her brow wrinkles again with worry, and she looks deep into my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

I realize that my headache is gone, and I no longer feel so tired. That nap has done me a world of good. The guilt is still there, but the wound isn't quite so fresh. Looking off to the side, as if considering my answer, I say, "Well. . ." and wrap her in my arms, pull her tightly to me, and start to tickle her sides.

She squeals as she tries to break away from me, and a couple weeks ago she might have succeeded, but with my current strength, she doesn't stand a chance. She kicks her legs, trying to force them between us, but her chest and torso are pressed tightly to me, and she is helpless to my onslaught. I only need to use one hand to hold her to me, while the other is free to tickle her sides and back.

"Stop!" She cries out, when she realizes she can't break free. "I can't breathe," she squeals louder as I move my right hand around to her front, and start tickling under her left bra cup, using the strength in my left arm to keep her pressed to me. The new spot is even more ticklish than her sides, and she wails even more.

Unexpectedly, I feel her lips press to mine, and it startles me enough, that I freeze. She uses the distraction, to pull away, but she gains a grip on my hands.

"You really are feeling better, aren't you?" After the torture I'd just put her through, she is breathing heavily, and smiling widely. I really love the way she looks with her hair all mussed up, and her breasts heaving behind her bra. "And unless I'm mistaken, that's not the only thing feeling better." Her hand lets go of mine and dodges under the covers, gripping my cock. I hadn't even realized I've grown hard, until her fingers wrap around it, and squeeze. With that one action, all thoughts of demons, death, and worry flee as I groan at her touch.

Her smile grows larger, as her hand starts to stroke up and down my cock through my boxers. She leans over, and brings her lips back to mine, causing the awareness of my switches to explode in my head, as her tongue parts my lips. I moan again, loudly, as her mouth muscle slides along my teeth, and then darts in, only to find mine coming out to meet hers.

Unexpectedly she pulls away from me, and has a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry!" she quails. "I should have asked. I shouldn't be throwing myself at you like this. You must think I'm a slut. . ."

"Don't stop now," I plead, in answer to her statements. "You're not a slut. You're just my perverted sexy sister, who is just as perverted as I am!"

"You're sure?" Her question is hesitant, but I can hear the hope in it. She places her hand on my chest, and then yanks it back as if burned when she senses most of my switches. Her eyes get a suspicious glare in them, before she asks, "How do I know you're not manipulating me with your switches?"

"Take my hand, and tell me if you sense yourself," I tell her simply. As soon as she places her hand in mine, I don't wait, but pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her as I kiss her deeply. She melts under my kiss, and I know she is no longer worried about me manipulating her.

Summer rolls on top of me, without breaking the kiss, and start grinding her panty-covered crotch against my bulging boxers. We both moan in unison at the connection, before I unsnap her bra, releasing her nicely tanned tits.

She breaks the kiss then, sitting up, and pressing down hard against my groin. "So, little brother, what do you think of your older sister's tits?"

I openly ogle her, seeing her topless for the first time, and liking what I'm seeing. Her chest isn't as big as Gina's or the twins, but they have a beauty that is all their own. With no tan lines, and her soft curves, Summer is gorgeous.

"I'm wondering why they are up there, and not in my mouth, right now," I answer, pulling her back down to me, so that I can suckle from her teats.

Her hand snakes to the back of my head, and pulls me tighter to her chest, as my hands roam down her back, to the tops of her panties. Slipping my hands under the hem, I get a good handful of her ass, and start to rock her back and forth.

"Mmm, you really know how to suck tit, Nick. Damn, you're getting me so wet." She moans loudly as I bite her nipple, before pressing her hands against my shoulders, and shoving me back down on the bed.

I'm entirely caught off guard by what she does next. Getting up, she turns and walks from the room.

"Where're you going?" I cry after her. She has me so turned on right now, that if she hadn't said she doesn't want to go all the way, I'd be tearing off the thin fabric of her panties, and shoving myself as deep into her as she can take.

"Hmm?" she pauses at my doorway, turning around slightly, and I can't help but admire the way the doorway frames her luscious body. Her panty clad ass is still facing me, her shoulder turned sideways, and her wonderful tanned right breast is pointing to the door jam. In her eyes, however, is pure mischief. "Did you think you were really going to get any action after tickle torturing me?"

She takes off running as I growl and get up, chasing after her. She is quick and limber, but I still have her on speed, and it only takes me a few moments to catch her. Throwing her over my shoulder, and placing one quick spank on her round ass, I carry her back to the bedroom.

She playfully beats against my back, but I can smell her arousal coming off her, and know she wants to get off as badly as I do. Throwing her to my bed, we both laugh as she scoots up to the headboard.

"Okay, you caught me," she says, grinning delightfully, "now what?"

I grab one of her feet, and she tries to pull away, thinking I'm going to tickle her again, but I have something else in mind. Despite her efforts, I easily pull her toes to my lips, and she melts with an audible sigh as I kiss her little digits. Running my tongue along and around each toe, I smile as I watch her fondle her boobs.

"You must have had a lot of girlfriends in college, to learn how to please a woman so well," she says softly as I lick up the arch of her foot.

I'm embarrassed to admit that the only reason I know so much is the internet. "I've had the best of teachers," I say honestly, only referring partially to Donna Frankens, but mostly the World Wide Web.

"Hmm, I have to admit I'm a bit jealous," the look in her eyes however as I nibble on her ankle tells me she isn't in the least bit angry. "All those other women who've had a crack at my brother, when I could've had him first." She sounds more wistful than anything else.

I continue to kiss and nibble my way up her leg, skipping over her covered crotch, but spending awhile on her tasty tits. She keeps trying to hump herself against me, as I play with her tetons, but I've decided that I'm going torture her for a bit first.

"Oh my god, why won't you touch my pussy?" she demands hungrily after a few more minutes goes by. She tries to bring her own hands down to her crotch, but I grab them, and hold them over her head, and go back to suckling her nipples. Moaning in lust and unfulfilled desire, she twists her hips hard enough to roll me off her. Before I can blink she is on top of me again, shuddering as she grinds her cunt against my boxers. Her orgasm is strong enough, that I can feel my boxers getting wet through her panties.

She looks me seriously in the eyes as she comes down from her high, and I can tell she is trying to figure something out. "I still don't think we should go all the way. We are siblings, after all," she tells me, and I feel disappointed, "but that doesn't mean we can't have a lot of fun." Her serious demeanor turns to one of wanton mischief as she grinds herself against me, some more.

Before I can give her an answer, she mashes her lips to mine, and starts humping me through our underwear. I would have happily entered her, my cock is aching for some attention, but I'm not going to go against her will.

I place my hands against the sides of her chest, and lift her body, moving it further up the bed. She knows what I'm after, and gets off me long enough to remove her panties, before sitting on my face. She tastes just as she had on Christmas Eve, and I look up her body to see that she is rolling a nipple in each hand, as I suck on her labia. She sees me looking up at her, and smiles, before throwing her head back and moaning, as she presses her pelvis against my tongue.

I throw all of my concentration into pleasing my sister, and suck hard on her clit, before nibbling lightly on it. She rewards my efforts with a mouthful of her cum, as she thrashes wildly on top of me, having her second powerful orgasm.

She gets up, and for a second I fear we're done, or that she is going to run away again, but she turns around, and then bends over, pulling the top of my boxers down, as she sits back on my hungry mouth. Now in a sixty-nine position, I'm soon moaning into her twat, as she sucks me as deeply into her mouth as she can. Considering this is only her second ever blowjob, I have to say she is doing really great. She knows how to use her tongue, but she still uses a little too much teeth.

Meanwhile I haven't been idle, as I slip a couple fingers into her wet snatch, while I continue to flick her clit with my tongue. Her head bobs up and down my shaft, eliciting moans from me, as I do all I know how to with my lips, tongue, and teeth to please her.

Despite how much she's improved on her technique, I know it won't be enough to get me off, so I just enjoy it, while getting her off. After her fourth orgasm on my lips, she gets up, and looks at me accusingly.

"You're not enjoying this, are you?" she demands of me, hands on her hips, and eyebrows furrowed.

"I am!" I tell her honestly. "I just want to please you. If I weren't enjoying it, I wouldn't be so hard."

She softens somewhat, as I'm most obviously very hard, before giving me a tender kiss on my lips. She trails kisses over to my ear, before whispering, "Do you want to do what we did the other night, then?"

I nod, and she lies down next to me. Crawling on top of her, I get between her legs, and start rubbing the head of my penis between her soft, wet, petals. She moans throatily, and starts to hunch her hips against me, and it takes all of my will not to just shove it in. Her eyes are closed, and she is sucking in her bottom lip, with her light brown fair fanned out along my pillow. She looks so sexy, that I just want to dive right in and fuck her brains out. It is only my love for her, as well as her request not to go all the way, that stops me.

I can see her juices leaking out of her, helped by my slippery member. Laying the underside of my rock spear against her juicy labia, I press my pelvis against hers, and move my hips slowly. She feels so good and warm like this, and I truly enjoy the dreamy smile on her face as she matches her hip movements in time with my own.

"Nick?" Her voice is breathy and barely audible.

"Yes, my sweet Summer?" I ask, wondering if she is ready to stop. She has already had a number of powerful orgasms, and I wonder if she has become too sensitive. Despite how throbbing hard she has gotten me, I can always just finish myself off in the bathroom if I need to, though I'd rather not.

"Fuck me, Nick," her eyes are still closed as she makes her demand, and I freeze on a downward slide. Had I really just heard her, or is this wishful thinking? My cockhead is stopped at her petals, begging me to move forward.

"But you said—" I start, but am cut off as she opens her eyes, and looks directly into mine.

"I said,fuck me!" She emphasizes her words by wrapping her legs around my torso, and forcing my hips forward. My cock slips a partial inch into her tight wetness, before she throws her head back against my pillow and cries out in ecstasy. I wait for her to get used to my girth, before starting to move my hips in slow movements. If I'd had any other reservations left in me, the pure bliss that I feel, and the lust in her eyes banishes them all. She is so tight; I don't know how long I'll last. "I know I said I didn't want to, but you got me so horny, now I can't help myself. Hate me all you want later, but right now, gimme my first fuck from a real man! I need to feel you in me, brother dearest."

I've forgotten that she's never been with a man before. That would explain why she is so damned tight. She feels like a fiery vise, gripping the few inches that have so far breached into this uncharted territory. She is so warm and wet, I'm in paradise.

I drop my torso down, until we are chest to chest, her nipples pressing pleasantly against my torso, and her ear just a bit from my lips. "I will never hate my sister. How can I, when I'm doing everything I can, not to dive right in. Thank you, Summer. Thank you for this gift. I will always treasure it."

I start to move my hips faster, diving deeper into her, bit by bit, with each thrust. It's still slow going, despite how wet she is. She is just too damned tight.

"I feel so full," she tells me, moaning between each thrust. "I love how complete I feel with you in me. I love the way your cock stretches me, and makes me yearn for more. Nick, my sweet brother, I love you."

"I love you, Summer," I whisper back, as her hands grip my back, and she spasms below me.

Her mention of feeling complete brings my attention to the sense of my switches. For the first time I can easily sense and even see Lela up in her ship. I truly hope Summer doesn't notice her, and try to distract her. I start to suck on one of her breasts, while simultaneously twisting her other nipple.

I roll us over, and sink a little deeper into her as her sleight weight settles onto me, before finally hitting her deepest parts. She shudders in orgasmic bliss once more, and it feels like her pussy has just shrunk, it milks me so forcefully.

I still have her nipple between my teeth, but I move my other hand down to where we are complete, and find her clit. I press hard against it, while I drop my hips, then thrust upwards, striking her womb, before doing it again.

"I'm coming close," I tell her, "I'm about to cum." I'm not sure if she is on any protection, where she is a self-avowed lesbian, and want to give her the opportunity to get off me if she needs to, before I fill her too tight twat with my seed.

She doesn't say anything, but moans, as she starts to cum again, and it's too late. I shoot deep into her, increasing her orgasm, and moaning loudly in my own. A fire hose has nothing on the pressure that I spray into her devouring pussy.

As soon as she comes down from her high, her look of bliss changes to one of horror. "Nick, why did you do that? I'm not on anything!"

"I tried to warn you," I protest, suddenly feeling like shit, filled with post orgasmic guilt.

Her expression changes again, "I'm kidding. Well, kinda. I'mNOTon anything, but it's the wrong part of my cycle, so we should be safe. When you told me you were going to cum, I got so turned on by the thought of my little brother cumming in me, I started to cum myself." I glare at her, for her deception, but she kisses me lightly, and I can't stay angry with her. "I'd better go get cleaned up, just to be safe though. Care to join me in the shower?"

I'm in the bathroom, warming up the water, before she has a chance to react. She comes in, laughing, and steps under the nozzle.

I step in after her, and grab the soap in my hands. Lathering up, I treat my lovely sister by washing her from head to toe, making sure to get intoeverynook and cranny. I also made sure to get inside her pussy, trying to scoop out all of my jism. She seems to enjoy it, so I bring her to one more orgasm, before I pull my fingers out.

We screw on more time in the shower, and again in the bedroom later on before going to sleep for the night, thoroughly exhausted, but very satisfied.

As we lay there, trying to fall asleep, the question I fear about Lela, finally comes up.

"Is that an alien that has some of your switches in her?" Summer's hand is tracing circles on my hairless chest as she asks.

"A-alien?" I splutter.

"Don't try to fool me," she says, tweaking one of my nipples almost painfully. "I know what I see when we make love. How did you get a switch in an alien? And I'm assuming it's a female by its breasts. What is she doing, sitting like that? Is she sleeping?" I'm surprised at how calmly she's asking me all of this. I guess that compared to fucking her own brother, and my new superhuman ability, aliens are just one more thing.

I know I have to be honest with her. I can't deny it now. "She is the reason I have my ability, and why contact with you magnifies it." I explain to her about the dormant gene, and she takes it better than I would have expected.

"Why are the aliens activating this gene?" She sounds genuinely curious. "Is it so they can autopsy us later?"

I laugh before answering. "No. Little aliens that I call demons, are on their way to Earth, and should be here in less than six months. They will likely kill us and eat us, unless I can come up with an idea on how to stop them." After most of a blissful day of forgetting about my problems, they're all crashing back down on me.

I picture again the demon getting flung from the airlock with a silent scream, and their ship breaking into a million pieces in a magnificent explosion, and I'm the one to blame.

"Is that why you were having nightmares? You're worried about these demons?" I can hear the concern in her voice, and gratitude warms my heart. I hug her to me for a second, before answering her.

"Kind of. A demon scout ship arrived last night, and I was able to stop them, but it almost killed me." My voice sounds almost dead, even to my ears.

"You're getting stronger though. I'm sure by the time they get here, you'll be strong enough to take them on." I only wish I have her confidence, but she can't be more wrong.

"You don't understand. IKILLEDthem last night. They are a sentient race, and I destroyed them," I'm nearly yelling now.

Summer remains cool, despite the heat in my voice, and gives me a patronizing look.

"You mean to tell me that you feel guilty for defending yourself? Nick, snap out of it, and get over yourself! They were going to kill you, and if not you, then me, mom, Gina. . . all of us. Don't feel sorry for what you have to do. Be glad you have something you can do about it."

Her words help, but I still feel guilty. "I barely stopped them. It was just one small ship, a scout, and it took everything I had to stop them. How am I going to stop an entire fleet?"

She throws her leg over my waist, and the switches blossom more fully in my mind. "You won't," she tells me. "We will," and I know what she is getting at. We will have to be together during the battle.

Only I really hope it won't become a true battle.

"Nick," the fear in Summer's voice wakes me instantly, "where are we?"

I look around, and am surprised to see that we're on Lela's ship. I'm not so much surprised that I'm here, but that my sister is right next to me, still naked. Lela has never brought me here when I'm with someone, and definitely not brought someone else with me.

"You wanted to know about the alien? Let's go meet her." I stand, and take her hand in mine. Her grip is strong, and despite how easily she has accepted everything earlier, I can tell she is scared now. I remember how afraid I had been at first, and give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Why did you bring Summer?' I mentally ask Lela.

'What she says is true. You will need her to stop the demons. She needs to know everything, and be just as capable.'

The doorway opens up, and I walk Summer into the pitch black rectangle. Waiting for my eyes to adjust to the red light, I continue on, but Summer remains rooted where she stands.

"Nick, I can't see," her voice quavers, and I look to see terror in her blind eyes.

"Relax, Summer. I can see just fine. I promise no one is going to hurt you," I reassure her. I can see her nod, and I wrap my arms around her bare flesh, hugging her tight to me, as we walk along the suspended walkway, following the arrows in my vision.

'She will need the nanites, too. Make sure she is quiet when you walk in. I have an applicator ready in here.'

I stop where we are, and speak to my sister. "When we get there, I will have to give you the nanites. You will be able to see, and after a few seconds, we will be able to send messages mentally to each other." I give her a serious look, before I remember she can't see me. "Once we walk into that room, you can't say a word. Make as little noise as possible."

She nods, but asks, "Why?"

"She is incubating. . . her. . . children," I almost mess up and say, 'our children.'

"So, there will be even more aliens up here?" She asks, and I'm glad to see she is starting to relax. I wonder how much of that is because in our minds, we can both see Lela sitting on her cylinder.

"Yeah," I tell her uncomfortably. "Now be quiet, and don't make a noise. They are sensitive to light and sound."

Summer nods, and we walk in. I hope that Summer handles the nanites better than I did at first, and hope that she is able to stay quiet.

I needn't have worried though, as Lela directs me to a separate room, where the applicator with the nanites, wait. As soon as we walk in, a door closes silently behind us.

"We are actually in a different room now," I tell her. "Brace yourself, these don't feel very good at first."

I don't wait for a reply, before grabbing up the instrument, and injecting the tiny robots into her thigh.

She yelps, and grabs the spot where I've injected her. I can see her veins change colors as the things enter her bloodstream, and spreads out.

"Oh, god, it feels like fire," Summer moans.

I step up to her, and hug her tight to me, knowing that she will be okay. Her arms squeeze me tight in return, and I hold her, through her screams and agony, until it's over.

I mentally tell her to think her words to me.

'Like this?' her words appear before my eyes, and I nod, knowing that she can see me now. 'Why is everything red?' she asks next.

'I have been thinking on that. I think the nanites allow us to see into the infrared, but it appears red to us.' She seems to accept this explanation, only to have Lela confirm it to both of us a moment later. 'Are you ready to meet Lela?'

When she nods, the doorway opens, and we walk into the other room.

Ch 16

The front door slamming wakes me up. I figure it's just mom finally getting home from up north, and I try to roll over, but I run into something.

Or rather, someone.

My eyes flash open at the same time Summer's does, and we realize the predicament we're in. We're both still naked, and she is in my bed. Panic stricken, we both jump out of bed. Well, I try to, but my legs get caught up in the blankets, and I hit the floor with a thud.

My lovely, sweet, beautiful, and sexy sister titters at me, and I glare back as I get to my feet. We can hear mom coming down the hallway, and I know there is no time for her to get out. I point to the closet, Summer nods and jumps in, just in time for my door to creak open.

"Mom!" I protest, standing there naked, and trying to cover myself up.

"Oh, it's not like I haven't seen it—" she cuts herself short, as she sniffs a couple times. Her sharp eyes look deep into me for a few loud heartbeats. She looks around my room, then back at me, before continuing to talk, "I brought breakfast home. You look like you're feeling better, so get dressed, and, um, tell your sister, too." She turns and closes the door.

I know we've been busted even before we walk out of my room. Summer goes to her bedroom to get dressed, and I find mom setting out a fast-food breakfast on the table.

'How much trouble do you think we're in?' Summer's words flash in front of my eyes. I don't know, and tell her so.

"Mom, I—" her sharp look, locks my tongue up tight.

"We will wait for your sister, and then we can talk," she tells me, and from her tone, I know there is no arguing with her. I wonder how much trouble we're in.

When Summer joins us, we all sit at the table, in silence. Mom is the first to speak, her tone flat and emotionless.

"I knew your dad was cheating on me for years. It hurt, but I had no choice, because if I left him, I knew I'd lose everything." Her eyes go back and forth between us as she speaks, as if to make sure we're listening. Part of me feels shame for hurting her, but another part of me says that we're not an official thing, so it wasn't really cheating. She is my mom, and we can never really be together. "I can't tell you that what you're doing is wrong, or even gross, because of what we've already done, Nick."

I wish she hadn't said that. Summer's eyes grow large as she figures out what mom means. She hits my arm, and looks at me in shock. "No way! You and mom?" she demands, and the same words flash in front of my vision. She is using both in her shock.

"I see you didn't know," mom says, unperturbed. "Yes, dear, after our date, we. . . well, your brother is quite the gentleman, and I should have stopped, but couldn't help myself. I didn't know that he would try to get you in bed, too. I'm sorry for the part I played in that, dear; especially with your preferences in women."

"But, mom," my sister shoots back, "we started the night we found dad cheating on you, so it isn't your fault! I seduced him that afternoon."

Mom looks back and forth between us, and I nod that it's true. I'm not sure if I should be relieved that Summer revealed our prior activity, or worry that it will hurt our mother more.

"Well, I feel a little better about that. I dunno, less guilty I guess." She drills me with her eyes again. "Nick, I've wanted to talk to you about that night, but haven't had the chance. I guess since all of our secrets are out, now is as good a time as any, though most of what I'd thought is obsolete now."

'We too, will talk when this is done,' Summer promises me through the nanites, and I feel my heart sink.

"Son, I understand that you have certain needs, and you certainly helped me out with mine the other night. I've decided that I really don't regret what happened, but we probably shouldn't do it again. What the two of you decide to do is up to you, but I hope you understand that you can never get married or anything." Mom is talking so matter-of-factly, that when she mentions marriage, Summer and I both splutter, and I end up choking on my breakfast.

"Marriage?!?" Summer demands. "Mom, I love Nick, but I have no intention of MARRYING him!" I nod in agreement.

'I hope you don't mind,' Summer's words flash. 'I really like having sex with you, and I love you, but marriage would be impractical.'

'I agree,' I tell her back, glad that we can have this sub-conversation.

"Well that's something at least," Mom says, unaware that her two children are talking mind-to-mind.

"Mom," I start, "I am truly sorry I hurt you, like dad did. I didn't think about how it would affect you." I know how much of a heel that makes me sound. "What you and I shared is beautiful." I'm careful not to say it in a past tense, like I had with Summer, yesterday.

"I know, Nick, and I certainly don't expect you to be with only me. I know what you've done with Gina and Nancy, and don't expect you to stop that either." I cringe as mom mentions Nancy and Gina. Summer didn't known about that either.

'I guess you're not so new to incest, after all.' If words are fire, those leave me cooked well done.

'I told you I'm perverted,' I think back at her defensively. 'Now you know, I was being serious.'

"I guess I really don't know what I expected," mom goes on, still oblivious to the other conversation. She is looking at her hands, but after a slight pause, she looks at me curiously. "I guess I should probably be completely honest with you. You'll likely find out anyway." She takes a deep breath, and I wonder what she is going to say. "I stayed up north for more than just the snow. Last night, I. . . we. . . that is, Gina, Nancy, and me all. . ." Her cheeks are dark red, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that there had been a threesome at Gina's house. I won't deny the thought turns me on, but I'm curious about how it'd happened.

"Mom!" Summer exclaims next to me, grabbing her hand. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"I don't, or I didn't. . . I don't know. Everything is so confused now. When your dad was here, I always knew what to expect. He was cheating on me, but as long as we remained married, he appeared respectable to everyone else, even though we both knew better. Now that he's gone, things have spiraled out of control." She drops her head into her hands, and Summer gives me a significant look before getting up, and going over to comfort our mother. "I had to talk to someone, and as they comforted me, I. . . Well, one thing led to another. . ."

'You need to use your switches on her to make her happy,' she thinks to me.

'No, I won't manipulate people with them anymore,' I think right back at her vehemently.

'You're not manipulating her, you're helping her. Do it, or I won't help you with the demons.' Her eyes give a tone to her words that the text alone can't convey.

I know the threat is an empty one. She has to help me, or we're all dead. Despite knowing this, I decide to help mom.

If only Lela's people hadn't abandoned us, leaving us as bait for their escape.

I touch Summer's hand, so that any switches I make can only be affected if I'm with her. That way I won't be tempted to use them on my own. She already has a happy switch in her (made while Summer and I were touching), and her youthening ones, but I decide to throw in a content one and a confident one as well. I can easily throw them all fully on, while touching Summer, but decide to move them slowly, so that she won't suspect.

'Good thinking,' Summer sends me. Of course she can sense and see everything I'm doing.

My sister is gently stroking mom's back, trying to comfort her, and I can see my switches gently taking effect. Mom looks up at us and smiles lightly.

"Thank you, both of you. I don't know why, but being with you two like this has made me feel better." I smile at Summer, glad I'm able to help, and only feeling slightly guilty about using my powers on her.

"So how did it happen with you, Nancy, and Gina?" Summer asks, and I'm certain mom is going to balk. I guess my switches are in effect, however, as she answers without reservation.

"We got to talking about it on the way up. I didn't tell Gina about us, Nick, don't worry." She pats my hand as she says this, but I wonder if Gina would have cared, after the way she'd helped set up the date. "I admitted that I've never been with a woman, and they informed me that I'm welcome to join them if I wanted to. At first I wasn't going to, but the more I thought about it, the more curious I got. The incest between mother and daughter doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, and when I dropped them off, they asked again. The weather made the perfect excuse, and I came in. I came many more times last night." She stops talking then, and looks to her two children. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but, oddly, I seem completely fine by it."

Summer smiles at me, before leaning down and whispering something into mom's ear. Mom pulls away, and looks at her curiously, before shrugging.

'What did you say to her?' I wonder to my sister, but she only smiles at me.

Mom then looks back at me for a few seconds, before asking, "I know I said we shouldn't anymore, and last night was really great with those three women, but I could really use something only a man has." Then I understand what Summer had asked. Her 'confidence' switch must have taken full effect too, as she reaches over before I can answer, and starts working at my pants.

I almost stop her, thinking I've caused this with my switches again, but Summer sends me a message. 'Don't stop this. You helped her out, you didn't make her horny. Let this happen, she needs it.' My sister glances at mom, then back to me again, before mentally adding, 'and I want this, too.'

Looking at it that way, I can't argue, and moan as mom pulls my stiffening member out, and starts sucking on it at the dinner table. Summer comes around, and drops down next to her, and the two women start to swap my cock back and forth, and even kiss each other around my pole. If one set of lips is great, two are phenomenal!

Mom is still sitting in her chair, bent over, and it's easy for me to slip my hands into the front of her shirt, and fondle her larger tits, while she sucks on my knob. She moans softly, as I start to roll her right nipple between my fingers. After a few seconds of this, she pulls back, relinquishing my cock completely to her daughter, and takes off her top. She smiles lovingly at her children, before standing and dropping her pants as well.

I reach out my arms, and pull her to me, kissing her soundly on the mouth, and letting my hand drop down to between her legs. She is already wet, and I use her natural juices to lube up my fingers, and rub them vigorously against her clit. She starts to shake against me, and cry out into our kiss, as I make her cum. I can feel her lubricant soak my hand, as her hands grip the back of my head, and our kiss reaches a whole new level of lust and desire.

Summer leaves my cock hanging, the air slightly cool on my saliva soaked rod, and pulls my hand away from our mother. She immediately plants her lips on mom's vagina, and the older woman jumps as she feels her daughter's tongue on her already sensitive clitoris.

"Oh, Summer. You really know how to do that!" she moans out, breaking our kiss. I step away from the two, and kneel behind my sister. Summer is kneeling on the floor, her mouth plastered to mom's vagina. Pulling Summer's shirt up and off, I'm happy to see she hasn't put on a bra. I remove her pants next, and then sit flat on the floor behind her, wrapping my legs around her torso, while she goes back to eating out our mother. My cock is pressed between her ass cheeks, and I take off my shirt before enfolding my lovely sister in my arms, from behind. I bring one hand to her tit, giving it a good firm squeeze, and drop the other to her already drenched crotch.

She is even wetter than our mom, and two of my fingers slip into her with ease. She starts to moan, as she rocks her hips against my hand, and presses back against my cock. Mom is moaning in earnest now too, and soon cums on her daughter's lips. Her legs give out from underneath her, and she collapses back into her chair.

I stand up, lifting Summer at the same time, and setting her off to the side. Mom is still trying to catch her breath, when I slide a couple inches of my penis into her, making her gasp. Her eyes fly open, and her hands go to my chest, as she looks me in the eyes.

"Fuck me with your cock, son. I really need a good screw right now." Her words shock me, they are so different from the last time we'd made love, and I figure her 'confidence' switch has something to do with it.

I lean forward until our lips meet, and slide a little further into her. Our tongues wrestle, as I go deeper and deeper into my beautiful mother's twat. She is on fire inside, and her hands roam my chest, as I slide back and forth, until I'm fully sheathed in her birth canal.

"Damn, that is so hot!" I hear Summer exclaim, and I look up to see her with two fingers in her pussy, and her other hand busily rubbing her clit. For some reason it has always been a massive turn on for me to see a woman masturbate, and I go wild, plunging in and out of our mother, while I watch Summer get herself off on her fingers.

Mom has gone silent, and I tear my eyes away from my sister's buried fingers, to see that she is having one powerful orgasm after another, due to my pounding. Her vagina is undulating around my cock, and I have to stop moving, or I'm going to cum too soon. Instead, to distract myself, I hook my arms under her armpits, and stand up, lifting the slight mature woman with me.

Mom gasps, as her weight forces her down a little more on my intruding pole, and her legs squeeze my torso for balance. I start walking back to her room, knowing that Summer will follow.

Once inside, I allow myself to fall back on the bed, causing mom to grunt again, as she collapses onto my chest.

"Oh, son. The other night was good, but that was. . .that was unbelievable." Her breathing is ragged as she rests her head on my chest.

'I agree. Watching you two made me cum pretty hard, too,' Summer thinks to me.

"I'm not done yet, mom," I tell her, lifting her torso high enough that I can latch onto one of her nipples, while I move my hips beneath her. Her velvety folds are so slick, as I slowly fuck my own mother that my balls are dripping with her fluids after only a few strokes.

"Son, I don't. . . ungh. . . think I can. . . ahhhhh. . . keep. . . going. . . oh, fuck!" She cries out, as I feel Summer's tongue lick my balls, and I know she is pleasing mom at the same time. Mom starts to move her hips on her own, hands flat on my chest, moaning and grinding herself against her two loving children, and head thrown back. Her breasts are pointing out freely in the air, so I reach up, and grab a globe in each hand, massaging. When she cums again, it's spectacular. Her whole body locks up, and I can feel her fluids gushing out of her hole, soaking my crotch and Summer's face, while she croons one long moan in ecstasy.

She collapses to the side, as she tries to recover, and I slip out of her with a very wet slurping noise. My cock wasn't free for long, before Summer swallows as much of it as she can, between her lips. Mom's cum is quickly cleaned from my rod.

'I can't believe she got all of you in her,' she thinks to me. "I'm next," she says out loud, her face glistening with our mother's sweet juices, before licking her way up my body. When our tongues meet, I can taste our mother on her, and that makes me moan even more as I slip into her slippery snatch.

I roll us away from mom, so that I can be on top, and use long, steady strokes to get as deep as I can into my sister's vaginal cavity. I have her breasts in each hand, pinching her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, and she is tossing her head back and forth as I strike bottom again and again. "Fuck me, Nick. Fuck your sister and make me cum hard on your motherfucking cock! Make me cum as hard as you made mom cum. Fuck me, Nick, fuck me!"

Mom must have recovered enough, because suddenly she is right there, kissing Summer soundly on the lips, while her right hand dives to her daughter's clit, and starts rubbing. My sister's tight pussy clamps down on me hard as she cums, sending me way over the edge.

I pull out just in time, and shoot my load across mom's hand, and my sister's stomach, marveling at the volume of spunk that's spewing from me. I watch in amazement as mom breaks off kissing her daughter, and starts licking my cum off the back of her hand. When that is clean, she starts licking up my jism from Summer's stomach.

"Don't swallow that," Summer pipes up breathlessly. "I want some."

Mom sucks up more, and then brings her lips over Summer's. I think she is just going to dribble some out, but Summer grabs the back of mom's head, and pulls her down, sucking my potent seed straight from our mother's lips.

Watching them turns me on so much, I realize I haven't gone limp. I want to be back in mom again, so I crawl behind her, but she stops me.

"I can't right now, son. Not in that hole. It's been years, but I think I would like to have you in my ass." Wow, I think, her confidence is really high.

"The ass, mom? I've heard of people doing that, but does it really feel good?" Summer asks, curiously. "Some of my girlfriends have tried talking me into it with a vibrator, but I've always been too scared.

Mom gives Summer a quick peck on the lips, smiling. "Sweety, some of my best ever orgasms came from anal, but your dad didn't like it. Considering how good your brother feels in my vagina, I can only imagine what he'll feel like in my ass." She wiggles her behind at me. "What are you waiting for, stud?" She asks me, impatiently.

I don't waste any more time, and dribble some spit against her anus. As I'd done with Gina in the past, I slip first one, then two fingers, into mom's puckered brown hole. She moans into a shared kiss with Summer, as I work my third finger in. Moving my fingers in and out, at a slow pace, I hope I don't hurt my wonderful mother when I slip into her extremely tight butt.

When I feel she's loosened up enough, I kneel behind her. My cock is still plenty lubed up between cum and saliva, so I press it against her small brown hole. It takes a bit of pressure to get into her colon, but once the head slips in, I groan at the delightful feeling of her sphincter squeezing my rod.

"Go slow, son. You're a lot bigger than anything I've ever had back there, and I feel like you're going to split me in two." I nod, and wait for her to give me the go ahead, before sliding deeper into her colon. "Mmm, that's it. Nice and slow. God, it's been too long. Ahhh, I can feel you so deep inside me."

"I can't believe I'm watching my brother shove his thick cock into our mother's ass, while she fingers my cunt," Summer mewls, and I look down to see that mom does indeed have three fingers buried in Summer's twat.

I'm going slow, but it doesn't take mom long before she is pushing back against me. I take the hint, and pick up my pace, until the room fills with the sounds of me slapping into her ass. Both ladies are moaning in counterpoint to the other.

Summer is playing with her clit again, and fondling one of mom's dangling breasts while she watches us, a hungry look in her eyes.

"That's it, son. Fuck your mother's ass. Make me cum hard on your big fucking cock. Yes, yes, yes!" Summer plasters her lips to mom's as she starts to cum, and I can feel mom's tight sphincter grip me as she cums at the same time.

Mom falls forward, pulling herself off of me, as she hungrily makes out with and fingers Summer.

"Okay, sweety, your turn," mom says softly. I see a spark of fear in my sister's eyes, but it's replaced by desire and determination as she looks over at my still hard pecker.

"How does it feel for you?" she asks me aloud.

"It feels wonderful," I tell her, "but you should be asking mom, not me."

"Mom already told me, and I saw how much she enjoyed it. I want to make sure you enjoy it too." I don't know if I can ever love my sister more, than at this point.

"Let me get you ready," mom says, crawling between Summer's legs. "We should give your brother a break, so that he can last."

I watch in delight, as mom lifts Summer's pelvis, and starts to lick her ass. This is a sight I'd never imagined, much less thought I'd ever see.

"Mmm, that does feel good, mom. Different, but good. I like the feel of your tongue in my ass."

"I need you to relax, sweety," Mom says before moving her hand up, while simultaneously moving her mouth to her daughter's pussy, and I see my sister's eyes go wide, as mom slips a finger into her ass.

"Oh, wow! If your finger feels that good, I wonder what his cock will feel like." Summer's tone easily conveys her hunger and desire. Her eyes, as she looks to me, demand satisfaction.

"You're going to have to wait a second for that, sweety. I need to stretch you out a little first," mom tells her, and then goes back to licking her pussy. After a few minutes, mom slips another finger in, and then another. Summer comes hard, moaning and grinding against our mother. "Okay, I think you're ready now."

I'm rock hard, and about ready to explode, I'm so horny right now. Mom has me lie on my back, while Summer gets on top of me. My loving mother grips my phallus, and aims it at her daughter's ass. "Okay, Summer, come back slowly, and you will need to stay relaxed. If you tense up it'll hurt." Summer nods, as she sucks in her bottom lip, and looks down at me. "In this position, you have control over the speed and depth. Take is slow, and you'll be fine."

'I can't wait to feel you in my ass,' she thinks to me. 'I want to have you every way a woman can have a man, until you go back to school.'

I moan loudly as I feel her brown hole hit my head, and a second later I'm in her. Summer freezes immediately, and mom keeps whispering for her to relax. She does as she's told, and even starts sliding her anus down my invading tool.

If her pussy was tight, her colon is even tighter. I can't believe how firmly she grips me, as I feel every centimeter of myself slide deeper and deeper past her sphincter.

"Does my ass feel good, Nick?" she asks me, and I can't find my voice right then, so I only nod. "Mmm, me too," she moans as our pelvises finally meet. For the first time, my sword is fully sheathed in my beautiful sister.

"Good," mom tells Summer, "now just take your time, and remember, since you're on top, you control the pace."

She nods, and starts to rock her hips back and forth. Her eyes grow wide again, and she looks at me in astonishment. "I can feel you in me deeper than ever. I can't believe how good this feels. It hurt a little at first, but now that I'm used to it. . . Oh, god, but I love this!!"

I smile as I place one hand against her tit, and moved the other to her pussy. I have to angle my hand uncomfortably in order to slip a finger inside her, but her moan when I do, is worth it. She grips her free breast as she picks up her pace atop me.

Mom leans over me, and replaces my hand, and I'm able to suckle one of her breasts. It's odd to think that I used to suck on these same nipples when I was a baby. I move the hand that had been replaced down to mom's pussy, and despite her earlier protestations, she lets me play with her sloppy slit, while Summer's moans grow in volume. I can't believe I'm in my sister's ass, with my loving mother helping us.

"Oh, God! I never knew. I never knew how good this can feel. I love you in my ass, Nick. Oh, God, I'm going to cum, and it's a big one!" Summer starts to shake and shudder, and I think she is going to pinch my cock off, she gets so tight. But at the same time, her colon massages and writhes around the entire length of my cock, and without any other warning, I let loose deep into her ass.

Summer falls over, and mom sits up. I look at my lovely sister, as she lays there, eyes closed and breathing heavily, a smile lightly gracing her soft lips.

"That must have really been a big one," mom whispers. "I've only passed out twice from an anal orgasm, but they are always the best." Mom gives me a soft kiss, cuddling up to my side. "I think we're going to need to be put on birth control," she says as she pats my wilting member, and this time it's me that smiles. "It may be wrong, and it may be incest, but the love we share is pure and strong."

Despite how early it still is, I'm exhausted, and fall asleep, between these two lovely women in my family.

The next couple days are a blur, as we spend most of our time in bed, between one set of legs or another.

It's with a heavy heart that I drive back up north, for New Years. Thankfully the nanites work at any distance, and I'm still able to communicate with my sister, the whole time. Unfortunately, she starts by giving me a play by play with mom, and I soon have to pull over, in order to masturbate, before I can continue driving.

* * *

Ch 17

All I want to do is walk into my familiar bedroom, play a few video games, read a comic or two, or maybe even re-watch an episode of Battlestar Galactica. Is that too much to hope for?

Unfortunately, I'm afraid it is, for there's a sock on the doorknob. I'm a bit surprised by that, as Dennis and Robin haven't been too shy in the past, and haven't cared when Gina and I'd watched them. For a minute or two I stand there, debating on just walking in anyway, but decide that valor is the better part of discretion, and walk back down to my car.

It's New Year's Eve, and my usual tradition is to stay up late playing video games, before going to bed the next morning. I've rarely had dates in the past. Since I don't know how long my roommate will be, and since gaming is on my mind, I decide to call up Shanna.

"Nick? I'm so glad you called! When are you getting back?" She sounds breathless on the other end of the phone, as she excitedly talks to me.

"Well, I'm actually at my apartment now, but Dennis and Robin are currently using it. What are you doing?" I ask her, hoping she'll get the hint that I want to come over.

"Getting ready for a party tonight. Are you going?" Since there are literally hundreds of parties going on, I have no idea which one she means, and tell her so. "The cosplay New Year's one, silly. What other party would I want to go to?"

What party indeed? I wonder.

"But I don't have a costume out here, and I can't get to the ones in my apartment," I say, feeling disheartened. I also can't afford one, after all the money I'd spent down south, and don't think I can find one that will be up to my standards on such short notice.

"Oh, well, if you get the chance to get one, I'd love to go with you," the disappointment in her voice decides me. One way or another, I'm going. I only have to get a costume. Well, Dennis will understand if I break this one small convention. Maybe if I'm quiet, he won't even know I'm there.

Trudging back up the stairs, pulling off the sock, I unlock the door. I put the sock back on the knob for good measure, before quietly slipping into my apartment. The sounds of my roommate's lovemaking drift down the short hallway, and I'm fairly sure they won't be able to hear me.

Confident that I'm going to get away with this, I start walking towards my room. By the sounds they are making, I guess that he's left his door open. Just as I walk into the main room, I realize I'm wrong.

Robin looks up at me, and smiles, as she rides on top of Dennis. They're on the couch, and my roommate has one of her fake tits in his mouth, while she rocks her hips back and forth, moaning loudly. Her red hair is bouncing atop her head, as Dennis thrusts into her from below.

"Nick!" Robin exclaims with a smile.

"What the. . ." Dennis starts to yell, as he stops moving, craning his neck around to look at me, standing frozen in the entryway. "Dude. . .Sock!"

"Sorry," I tell them embarrassed. "I just need to get something from my room, and I'll be gone."

I try to walk past, but the pathway is short, and I have no choice but to walk close to them. I've noticed that despite Dennis stopping his movements, Robin hasn't stop grinding against my roommate, and she grins as I try to slip by. Her hand darts out and grabs my wrist, halting me.

"Do you have to go so quick?" the redhead asks, and I don't know what to think. Dennis starts to say something, but Robin pulls his head back up to her tit, shutting him up; after a couple seconds, he shrugs his shoulders and resumes moving inside her. "Why don't you join us?" Her hand leaves my wrist, and goes to my pants.

"Uh. . . Dennis," I say, not sure what he'll think of this.

"Whatever, dude," he say, letting go of her nipple just long enough to say that, before gripping Robin's hips, and increasing her movements.

Robin moans loudly at this, and I capitulate. She quickly has my pants down to my ankles, and I kick off my shoes, and then pants. She has a firm grip on my already hardening cock, and uses it to pull me over to her waiting mouth.

Her lips stretch taught around my head, before I feel her tongue bathe the underside of my penis. Robin is great at giving head, and she elicits moan after moan from me. If I hadn't stopped on the drive up here to masturbate, she probably would've had me spewing down her throat in a matter of seconds. This is the first time I've ever been with a woman at the same time as another man, but Robin's mouth doesn't let me care.

Robin must've been enjoying this a lot as well, because she has three consecutive orgasms, before finally pulling away from my shiny knob, and looking me lustfully in the eyes. "I want to feel this beast in me," she says as she gets off of Dennis. I expect her to have me lay down, but instead, she merely turns around, and after a few seconds of fidgeting, has Dennis well seated in her ass.

"Oh, fuck!" Dennis exclaims. "I love how tight your ass is, dear."

She turns to look at her boyfriend, smiling, "Mmm, and I love how well you fit back there, baby" She turns back to me, still with that hungry grin on her lips. "But right now, I want to see if I can get that thing in me, too. I've never had two men at once. This should be fun."

With her back against my roommate and him buried in her ass, I can clearly see her freshly fucked pussy open and waiting for me. I'm so turned on by the redhead's brazen nature that I don't even care about Dennis being there anymore.

Getting onto the couch, between the two sets of legs, I start to rub my saliva slickened penis against her swollen, wet, lips. Robin moans and closes her eyes as Dennis starts to buck beneath her. I time my own thrust with his, slipping a couple centimeters into her at once.

Her eyes fly back open, and her arms wrap around my neck, as she screams, "Oh god, that feels huge. I feel so stuffed with both of my holes filled. Fuck me Dennis, fuck me Nick. Use your cocks to make me cream! OHGOD"

She mashed her lips to mine in an all-devouring kiss, as I feel her inner muscles contract violently around my rod. I can feel the other man pumping in and out of her colon while she cums, but try to ignore it, as I start to go deeper into this fiery redhead. A small part of me feels bad for kissing another man's girlfriend, but the part of my brain that is doing the most thinking demands I kiss her back.

Our tongues swirl around each other, as she continues to cum, and I bring one of my hands up to her fake left tit, giving it a good squeeze. Despite the fact that I can see her chest is fake, they feel real enough. I'm sawing my hips back and forth, in time with Dennis's movements, and have soon sunk into her as far as I can go.

Robin breaks off the kiss, when I strike bottom, and reaches down to where we are connected. She splits her fingers on either side of my cock, and then looks at me in surprise at how much still remains outside of her. At least two inches stand pointing to the strip of red hair above her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, that thing is big," she moans. I know Dennis is no small guy himself, and hope he doesn't get jealous of me.

Dennis's hands come around his girlfriend's torso, and starts playing with her jiggly tits, replacing mine, so I grab her hips, and start driving into her as hard and fast as I can.

"That's it, baby. Fill my ass with your cum," Robin cries out suddenly as Dennis begins to grunt. "Oh, it feels so hot in there. You're going to make me cum again!"

This time as her pussy starts massaging my phallus, I'm too close, and pull out a second too late. One shot makes it off inside her pussy, before I can pull and shoot the rest across her stomach.

Robin is still in the throes of her climax, and I watch as she spreads my cum across her stomach, and even fingers herself for a few seconds with her cum covered hands, bringing herself off to a tremendous orgasm.

Not sure of the etiquette of these things, I quickly get up, gather my clothes, and head to my room. I get cleaned up as best I can, and am fully dressed again, when a knock sounds on my door.

"Hey, Nick," Dennis says, "we need to talk."

Uh-oh, I think, here it comes.

I open the door, half expecting my roommate's fist to come flying at me. His hand does enter, but only because he is holding it out to me. I shake it, and he walks into my room. I can hear the shower going, and know where Robin is.

"Sorry if that bothered you, man. She's been asking me for that for a bit now. At first I wasn't sure how I would handle it. She told me she loves me, and I believe her. It's actually kind of kinkier than I thought it would be. Dude, when you got in her, her asshole tightened so much I thought she is going to pinch my cock in two!" I let him ramble on for a bit, glad he's not mad at me. "So, how are you handling it?" He finally asks me as he winds down.

"I dunno," I tell him honestly. "It's different, and I can't deny it felt great. You have quite the catch on your hands, Dennis."

He shakes my hand again, smiling, before turning to leave. He stops in the doorway, looking back at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Thanks for pulling out of her. She doesn't believe in birth control, and we've been lucky so far." I remember that one shot had made it in her, and also how she'd fingered herself with my cum, and can't speak. I nod though; glad he can't read my thoughts. Thanks to Lela, I know I'm fertile. "One last thing," his face is now stern, "despite what happened in there, if I ever find you alone with her, I'll kick your ass."

He doesn't wait for a response, before turning, and walking away. I'm not worried about him being able to beat me up; between my switches and current strength, he doesn't stand a chance. I don't plan on trying to steal Robin from him, though. I already have enough women in my life, and no matter how real her tits feel, I prefer the genuine article.

I look around my room, and sigh in relief. My vacation had been an eventful one, but not relaxing. It's good to be surrounded by my geek paraphernalia again. I almost feel as though my collectibles and posters reset my mind. Remembering the entire reason I came into the apartment, despite the dangling sock, I go to my closet to look through my costumes. All of them tied into geek culture in one form or another. My first thought is to go as Gambit, but with my current muscles, I'm not quite as lanky and thin as I used to be. I continue to go through my costumes, some are bad for cold weather, though I know I will be indoors most of the time, some are just too obscure, and other's too worn. I end up going as Gambit anyway, trench coat, bow-staff and all. I even have some contacts, which turn my eyes black, but wait to put those in, as they tend to annoy my eyes if I wear them for too long.

Robin slips into my room at one point as I'm getting ready, and gives me a critical look.

"Who are you supposed to be? A pirate?" she asks solicitously.

"No, mon chere," I say in my best bayou accent, "I be da Gambit." When she continues to look at me I inform her without the accent, "From a comic book series."

"Oh, yeah, the geek thing." She drops her gaze to my covered crotch, before adding, "Sometimes I forget about that. Especially when it comes to your other attributes." She smiles at me, and I grow nervous, remembering Dennis's warning. Again, I'm not worried about him, but I don't care to cross any lines. "Anyway, the reason I came in here, is that I want to clarify something. Despite what happened in there, I love Dennis, and have no intention of trying to get with you on a permanent basis. I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong idea. . ."

"No," I tell her, relieved. "I'm happy for you two. I have plenty to deal with on my own."

"Well don't sound too heartbroken," she complains, and I realize that I've hurt her ego. She must've expected me to be disappointed, but when I'm not. . .

"Not that I'll turn you away, if you and Dennis don't work out," I quickly pipe up, trying to sooth her.

"Hmm, well, with a cock as big as yours, you're welcome to join us whenever you like, just don't expect it too often." She winks at me as she turns and walks out, and I think Dennis is in for one helluva ride with this fiery redhead.

I call up Shanna, to ask if she wants me to pick her up, or meet her at the party. There is only ever one cosplay party this time of year, and while I've always known about it, I've never been comfortable going alone.

"Come get me, and we'll go together," she says, and I can tell that she's excited about me going. "Who are you going as? I want to see if we'll match."

"Uh-uh," I tell her, smiling though I know she can't see me. "You get ready, and we'll see how well we match when I get there." She protests, but in the end, I win out.

I knock on her door a short while later, and Shannon answers.

"Gambit, huh? Now I know what to dress as!" she tells me, grinning triumphantly.

"You're going too, Shannon?" I ask, and laugh when she pouts that I know who she is.

"How do you DO that?" she demands, but I just give her an enigmatic smile in response. "Well, no. I got invited to another party, and I'm looking forward to it. Good choice of costume, though, you're a little too well built for it. Gambit's tall, but with your current build, you're a little wider than he is."

"Is that a fat joke?" I ask, poking her in the sides, playfully.

She laughs, and then yells up the stairs, "Shanna, Nick is here. You're safe to come out." I wonder at the last part, but when I see Shanna, I understand.

She's dressed up as Rogue, up to and including dying her hair red, except for a white spot in front. Her blue eyes sparkle as she smiles widely, seeing me in my matching outfit.

"I guess we match after all," I tell her, returning the smile. She runs to me, and flings her arms around my neck, before kissing me.

"I've missed you," she says breathlessly, coming up for air a few moments later.

I wrap my arms around her thin waist, and love how her outfit hugs her curves. "Mon, chere, your touch truly does entice da life right outta da Gambit." She laughs at my accent, and I realize just how much I've missed the sound of her musical laugh. "I've missed you, too. And your cute laugh, and long lashes, and beautiful eyes and. . . Shall we go?" I ask her, giving her tight behind a quick squeeze.

Her mouth moves to a pouty position, and in her Rogue outfit, I think it's pretty cute. "You don't want to fool around, first?" she asks me.

"Is it always sex with you?" I ask her, remembering when she'd used a similar line on me a while ago.

She laughs at the turnaround, and drags me out the door.

The party is at a large house, bordering on a mansion, and there is music blaring everywhere, lights flashing, and costumes galore. Considering how cold it is outside, I'm surprised at how skimpy some of the outfits are; some of them barely legal in public.

I immediately excuse myself to the bathroom, and put in my contacts. When I return, Shanna has moved away from the spot I'd left her at, but I only have to sense for her switches to find her.

To my surprise, she is chatting with another Rogue. I grab us a couple drinks, and go join them. The other Rogue is pretty cute, I can't deny, but I can tell she is wearing blue contacts, and a wig. Shanna's costume is easily better.

Shanna doesn't notice I'm there, until I hand her a drink.

"Oh, you're back," she says barely glancing at me. "Nick, this is Julia, we have a few classes together." By her tone, it doesn't sound like she enjoys those classes.

"Nick, huh? Cool contacts." Julia says, turning the full effect of her bright blue eyes on me. She places her hand on my chest, and gets a little uncomfortably close, as she gazes into my black eyes. "They can just draw you in, can't they?" Her lips part and I know she is giving me the go ahead to kiss her by the way she is looking at me, and the shape she makes with her red lips.

I step back, and turn my back on her. I'm here with Shanna, and no matter what I may do when I'm not with her, I'm not going to kiss another woman in front of her.

Shanna looks at me for the first time since I got back, and I see she is startled by my eyes. She quickly gets over it though, as she gives me a quick peck on the cheek and a, "Thank you."

She takes my arm, and pulls me away. When we're far enough away, which is not too far considering the music, I lean over and ask what that'd been about.

Shanna studies my face for a bit, before answering. "That's just Julia. We've been rivals since elementary school. She's always been jealous of me, and wants whatever I have, including boyfriends." She glares over to where Julia is smiling at us. Apparently the rival knows we're talking about her. I don't doubt that Julia has been successful in the past at stealing men. Dressed as she is, she looks absolutely stunning. I still find Shanna more attractive, dressed up as a better Rogue, but can't deny that the wonton way Julia acted, had an effect on me.

One of Shanna's words catches in my mind. "Boyfriend? Is that what I am?"

She studies my face for a bit, before answering with a shy smile. "Maybe. . . After the way you just turned away from her, it's definitely points in your favor." I look back over to the other woman, and notice that her smile turns a little sour.

I take my date out onto the dance floor, and she laughs at my clumsy attempts at dancing, but I don't mind, just enjoying the way she sounds, and how her long lashes bat at me.

Julia doesn't seem to be done with us though, and at one point, I find myself sandwiched between the two women. They glare daggers at each other, around me, and I really start to get uncomfortable. It really doesn't help that Julia keeps running her hands all over my body.

"Let's go," I tell Shanna after Julia grabs my crotch for the second time. I'd thought the first time was a fluke, but when she gets a firm hold on my cock the second time, I know it's intentional.

"And let her win?" She shakes her head. "I won't let her drive us away. Just ignore her." That's easier said than done.

I pull Julia's hand off my ass, and give Shanna a kiss, hoping the other woman will get the hint. When I don't feel her behind me, I think she does, until I realize she has only moved to the other side of Shanna, and is now running her hands all over her body.

I'm utterly confused at this point. What game is Julia playing? And why isn't Shanna stopping her? When I see Julia start to kiss Shanna's neck from behind, I grow even more confused, and pull my dreamy looking Rogue over to me.

"What's going on?" I ask again. "I thought you hated her."

She looks at me a bit dazedly, before looking around, and seeing Julia smiling at us again. "What? Ahh, I mean, yeah I do. I don't know what she's thinking." She looks at Julia again, a puzzled expression on her face. "Maybe you're right. Let's go. We can see the countdown at my place, and I really want to be alone with you."

I nod, still uncertain about her answer, but figure if it gets us out of this situation, all the better.

We walk out to my car, but Julia is yelling after us. I don't want to see a cat fight break out, so I try to hurry us along, but Shanna stops instead.

Groaning, I decide to try and put an end to this, before it can go on.

"Look, Julia, you're cute and all, but I'm with Shanna. Go bother some other guy." I try to be nice, but I know my voice sounds a little harsh in my annoyance.

Julia looks at me with an odd look, before shaking herself.

"I'm not here to talk to you. I want to talk to Shanna." I remain standing there, and Shanna grips my hand, as we look at the other Rogue. She looks hard at me for a minute, and I realize she wants me to leave, but I'm not going to leave Shanna alone with this other vixen. After a few seconds, Julia sighs, and speaks some more. "I guess if I need to say this in front of him, then I will." She turns to face Shanna, her expression and tone serious. "Shanna, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. You've always been so beautiful, that even as kids, I was jealous of you. I know I stole some of your boyfriends, and I never even knew why, with some of them. I didn't even like most of them."

Shanna's grip on my hand grows tighter as Julia speaks, and I can feel the anger nearly radiating off of her in the cold night.

"I think I know why, now," Julia continues to say. "I've always been jealous that those other men could have you, when what I really want. . . What I truly desire. . . I took your boyfriends, so that I could in some way be close to you," she finishes in a rush, and Shanna's hand releases mine in shock.

The import of what she'd just said isn't lost on me either, as I stand there stunned.

"Why are you telling me this now?" my date asks.

"Because. . .because I only just realized it in there. No one has ever been able to ignore me as well as he did, so I decided to step up my game, by playing with you. Only instead of winning him over, I found that I enjoy being with you instead. I realize that I've liked you for a very long time." Julia sounds truly sincere, but I can't help but wonder if this is just another ploy of hers, to win me over. If it is, I don't see how it'll work.

The two women look at each other for a bit, and Shanna apparently comes to some sort of a decision. She turns to me, and takes both of my hands in hers. "Nick, will you please go warm up your car. I promise I'll be there in a bit."

"Are you sure?" I whisper to her.

She glances back at Julia, and then looks me deep in the eyes. "I'm sure," she states, placing her hand on my chest and lightly brushing her soft lips across mine.

Unsure what's going to happen, I stay aware of her 'happy' switch. While it's not on, it's not fully off either. I walk to my car, part of my mind on that switch, as I start it up, and turn up the heater. Curiously, her switch moves a little bit to the happy side, but not far, before I see them both walking over to my car.

Jumping out, I hold the car door open for Shanna. "Julia is going to come back to my place with us," she tells me, whispering in my ear. "I'm not giving you permission to be with her." The last part of the whisper is fierce, and I find that I'm now more confused than ever. What were these two Rogues talking about?

The drive is not long, but made to seem longer by the silence in my car. When I get out letting Shanna out, I notice that Julia waits for me to open her door, too. I look to my date, and she doesn't seem to care, so I open her door, and she steps out. Let it never be said that mom didn't raise a gentleman.

"Thanks, Nick," Julia tells me. "I'm sorry about how I behaved earlier."

I nod, not sure what to say.

Once inside, Shanna pours us all drinks, and they sit to watch TV, while I go to remove my contacts. My eyes are starting to bother me. I can hear the women talking, but can't make out what they're saying, and when I rejoin them, they immediately grow quiet.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" I ask, somewhat annoyed by their behavior.

Shanna hands me my drink, before explaining. "We've decided to try and be friends, and see how that works. If it goes well, then maybe more will come later." I nod, pretending this makes perfect sense, and after some thought, it actually kind of does. Hadn't Robbie been nice to me, after a fashion, after I'd stolen Gina from him?

"So, Nick. You're all the talk of the campus right now. You seem to have grown pretty popular lately," Julia comments.

I swallow a sip of my drink uncomfortably. "Yeah, for some reason, some of the jocks have taken a liking to me. Kinda unexpected," I try to blow off the question. They had become friendlier with me after the whole kidnapping scene where Robbie had beat me up. I'm still not sure if it's because they're afraid of what I'd done that night with my switches, or because they feel bad about their hand in the fiasco.

Julia pretty much ignores me after that, even though Shanna and I are cuddling on the couch.

When the ball starts to drop, we all count down, and cheer as the New Year begins. Shanna spins around in my arms, and kisses my quite thoroughly. We're both quite out of breath, when I let her pull away. I see Julia standing there, forlornly, and feel bad for her. I know what it's like to be alone on New Years.

Shanna sees her, too, and to my surprise, she lets go of me, and walks over to the other Rogue. "Let this be a new year for new beginnings, and the end of old rivalries," she says, and then kisses her for a few seconds.

When they pull away, I'm wondering if I'm actually going to get a crack at this second Rogue after all, despite what Shanna had said.

Julia's eyes are sparkling, and I can see a tremulous smile on her lips, as Shanna walks back over to me, and grabs my hand, pulling me back to her room.

"Someone has been on their best behavior tonight, and I think he deserves a reward," she tells me with a wink. "Besides, goin' on a week now I ain't had nothin' twixt my nethers weren't run on batteries!"

I laugh at the Serenity reference.

When Julia makes to follow us, I think for sure it's going to happen, but Shanna indicates for her to stay outside, and shoves me into her room.

Once inside, Shanna starts stripping off her costume, and I do the same. As she meets me on the bed, I notice that she left the door cracked, and Julia is spying on us. I laugh inwardly, wondering if Shanna had done it on purpose or not. She'd said she still doesn't trust the other woman, and I wonder if this is some kind of test. But whether it's a test for me or her, I don't know.

All thoughts of the other women flee, however, when Shanna's wet lips wrap around my cock, and she starts to give me one helluva blowjob. Luckily I've already gotten off twice today, or else I really wouldn't have lasted long. Robin was good, but Shanna is fantastic. I don't know why, but for some reason, she seems to take extra care to make sure I'm enjoying it, and easily has me moaning and groaning, as I run my fingers through her red dyed hair. She almost looks like another person, with the change in her hair color.

As much as I'm enjoying her attentions, I feel bad for ignoring her pleasure. Pulling her up, I lay her down on the bed. I start to kiss her feet, sucking gently on her toes, and running my tongue between the little digits, listening to her small purrs of pleasure as I do it. I trail kisses up the arch of her foot, to her heel, where I nibble a bit, before moving up her calf, the underside of her knee, then thigh, and finally the juncture at the top.

I can see that she is already soaking wet by the time my tongue swirls around her inner lips. She tastes as good as ever, and I hungrily drive my tongue into her as deep as it will go.

I hear a noise behind me, and only then remember Julia. She must have entered the room. I move my mouth up to Shanna's clit, so that I can get a look at her face, and see that she must have been staring at where Julia is. She doesn't look angry, though, so I concentrate on attacking her clit with my teeth and lips.

She is soon quivering, with my head locked between her thighs, and her fingernails digging into my scalp. When her legs release me, she grabs me by my ears, and hauls me up to her face, where she greedily licks her juices from my lips, chin, and tongue.

I remember the way Summer and I'd been together the other day, and think I will tease Shanna a little bit. I place the head of my cock against her labia, and rub it up and down, making her moan with desire.

"Fuck me, Nick. You've been away for too long, and I need your monster prick inside me," Shanna demands, but I continue to tease her, until she has another orgasm from me rubbing against her tiny clit. As soon as I see the beginnings of her passion, I quickly change angles, and thrust myself as deep into her as I can go in one stroke.

Shanna grunts at the invasion, and it increases her orgasm. I can feel her fingernails digging into the flesh of my back. I pull all of my length out, except for my head, and then shove back into her, going for that deepest spot that I've found in the twins. After pounding into her for a few minutes, making her cum again and again, I realize the angle must be wrong, and roll us over.

When we swap places, I catch a glimpse of Julia, her lips parted in an 'O', eyes closed, and her hand buried deep in her own pussy. She has a hold of her wrist with the other hand, and it looks like she is trying to get her fist even deeper into her hole. She has decent sized tits, though smaller than Shanna's, and they bounce in time with her efforts.

Julia opens her eyes and sees me staring. She grins as she licks her dark red lips at me seductively.

I decide I better concentrate on the woman I'm with, and latch onto one of her breasts, while I reach down between us, and press hard against her clit. This time when she comes, I feel myself slip into her that last little bit, as her womb strangles the head of my cock.

"Oh, fuck. I forgot what you feel like so deep in me. Oh, I love how you fill every part of me Nick," Shanna moans, and I can feel her juices leaking out and around my invading tool.

I know I'm getting close, and grip her hips, forcing her violently back and forth. She feels so good, with that tight grip on my member, and I soon unload my seed into her grasping womb, to the echoing sound of loud cries from the other two women.

Shanna collapses against my chest, trying to catch her breath, while I slowly soften inside of her, without slipping out. She kisses me tenderly, before squeezing her arms underneath me, and hugging me tight with her whole body.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is her whisper in my ear. "I think I could fall in love with you, Nick. I know I can trust you. Thank you for being. . ." the rest is lost in the oblivion of sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, I find that I'm still inside Shanna, and have grown hard again. Julia is sleeping naked, next to us.

Definitely a better way to start the New Year, than my past has been.

Ch 18

Julia has taken off her Rogue wig, and I can see in the early morning light that her short hair is the color of gold in the dawn light.

My slight movement is enough to wake Shanna, and she looks down on me with a sleepy smile. "Mmm, good morning, handsome," she murmurs to me, and lightly peck my lips. Shifting her hips a little, she must realize I'm still inside her, as her eyes grow wide, and her smile even wider. "Mmm, I can get use to waking up like this." She gives me a hug, and I can't help but twitch inside her, as her whole body squeezes me.

"Huh, wha—" Julia wakes up next to us, slightly confused. "Oh!" she exclaims when the fogginess of sleep has finally been rubbed from her eyes, and she sees Shanna and me.

I don't know what to think. Shanna made it clear to me that Julia is off limits to me, which is fine, though disappointing. Last night, she had been across the room while I was screwing Shanna, and I can still envision her fisting herself. But now she is right here next to us, and after the days and nights I'd spent with my sister and mom, it takes all of my self-control not to reach out, and start playing with her small dark nipples.

I decide to start small, and see what happens. Slowly, I begin to move my hips, slipping in and out of Shanna's grasping vagina. The current redhead moans as I do this, giving me a devilish look, as though she knows what's in my mind, but she doesn't stop me. Instead, she turns to Julia, and says, "I guess you behaved yourself, last night." She reaches out, and starts rubbing one of the other woman's breasts, and Julia smiles at her appreciatively. "Perhaps we can have some fun this morning." Then she looks back at me seriously, "But she's still off limits to you."

I don't know what to say to that, but figure that at least I'm not being left out completely, like Julia had been last night.

"Thank you," Julia gushes, and then half sits up, and starts kissing the woman I'm slowly fucking. Julia's nipple is only a couple centimeters from my lips, as she kisses Shanna, and it is torture not to lift up and suck it in.

To distract myself, I close my eyes, and pick up my pace inside Shanna. She sits up more, and I feel a hand down near my crotch. Opening my eyes, I see that it's Julia's hand, vigorously rubbing Shanna's clit while she sucks on her tit. Julia's ass is now facing me, and I can see her juices already leaking down her legs. She must have been seriously turned on, to be that wet already. Again, the image of her fist diving in and out of that juicy cunt flashes through my mind, and I wonder what it would be like to have your entire hand in a woman. My left hand starts to twitch at the thought, and instead of following through with the impulse, I place both hands behind my head to keep them out of the way, and just let Shanna ride me.

When I look back at my lover, she is looking at me, and I know I'd been caught staring. I blush slightly, but dammit, I'm a man, and sheisa naked woman right next to me. It would be impossible for meNOTto look. Shanna doesn't say anything though, and just continues to moan, as Julia and I bring her to a crashing orgasm.

As she cums, Julia pulls her off of me, and the two women starts making out madly, hands roaming all over each other's bodies. My cock stands forlornly, pointing to the ceiling, all but forgotten.

Well, I'm not about to be forgotten for long, and as I roll off the bed to get into position behind Shanna, they both move into a sixty-nine position. I have to move again, but Shanna's ass is now aimed perfectly in the air for me, and I get back on the bed, and squat behind her, with my feet planted on either side of her legs. I'm so tempted to slip it into her puckered, tight bunghole, but I haven't been there with her, and don't know how she'll react.

I easily slide right back into her mound, while Julia sucks on her clit. I can feel her vaginal walls constrict around me every time Julia flicks Shanna's clitoris, and I'm soon moaning in time with the sexy female geek. A few times I feel Julia's tongue on my balls, but I don't say anything to Shanna; it feels too good.

Grabbing Shanna's hips, I start to pound myself into her, as I feel my orgasm approach, and Shanna screams out a split second before I start to unload into her. My body is wracked by paroxysms of pleasure, as gob after gob of my semen floods into Shanna's pussy, and leaks out around my cock.

I pull out, and Julia hungrily attacks the now-empty hole, sucking all of my semen out of her. Despite how erotic the scene is, I know I'm spent, so decide to leave the women to their own pleasures, and go to get into the shower.

Shanna joins me a couple minutes later.

"I figured you would still be with Julia," I tell the nearly insatiable woman.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks, throwing me into confusion. She must have seen my misunderstanding painted across my face, for she continues, "For not letting you fuck Julia, too?"

I have to laugh. It had been torture true, but it'd been kind of kinky, as well. "Well, no," I tell her, "I'm not mad. But I'm a bit confused. You don't have a problem sharing me with your sister, so why have one with Julia?"

She gives me her familiar, 'You know nothing, Jon Snow,' look, before answering.

"Because Shannon is my sister, and I trust her. Julia is another matter. I might trust her in time, but there is a long history that we both have to get past first," she tells me, placing her hand on my chest as she looks into my eyes.

"Is that why—" She must know me better than I think, as she places a finger across my mouth, stopping me.

"If you're going to ask about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing again, please don't," she tells me, knowing exactly what I'd been about to bring up. "Yes, she is a big reason why I don't want to label us. She's stolen most of my past boyfriends. You have shown me I can trust you when I'm with you, but how do I know about when you are out of my sight? If we aren't officially together, then it won't hurt as bad."

I really have no answer for her, because I can't say that I haven't been with other women when she isn't around. I offer the only truth to her that I can, "I promise that I will not let her take me away from you. Besides, she can't even begin to compare to how wonderful you are to me."

She places her hands on my hips, as she looks me in the eyes seriously, before pulling me to her, and hugging me tightly. "Thank you," she murmurs, her head pressed against my chest, as the water sprays down on us. "I lo—, er. . . thank you."

I nod, knowing what she'd been about to say, and hug her back to me, feeling warm inside.

Julia jumps into the shower after we get out, and I get dressed back into most of my costume from last night, not having any other clothes here.

"I'll leave you two, to work things out," I tell Shanna, giving her a long kiss. "I want to get home, and finally relax." She looks disappointed, but I really haven't been able to relax for a while, and I'm looking forward to being in my own room.

I don't make it home. Halfway there, words flash across my vision, 'Get somewhere private. It is an emergency.'

I don't know if it's Lela or Summer, but guess the former. My sister could just tell me, or even call me, but if I need to get somewhere private, that likely means Lela. She's never taken me in the day, before, so I know it must be important.

I pull over into a mostly empty parking lot and wait. It doesn't take long, before a shadow looms over my car. A second later, I find myself in the featureless blue room.

I'm not alone.

Arms wrap around me from behind, a moment before I hear a whisper in my ear. "I've missed you, little bro."

I turn around, and hug Summer back, wondering what the emergency is. Thinking back on the shadow that had covered my car, I know Lela is risking her ship being seen. Whatever it is, it must be something dire.

"What's going on?" I ask, hoping my older sister will know.

"I'm not sure. I only had a moment's notice, before Lela came and took me. Nick, I think mom might have seen the ship," Summer informs me, worriedly.

That isn't good. If mom saw the ship, and found Summer missing, things might go badly. I truly hope she's wrong.

I look around for the opening that will lead to Lela, but it isn't in evidence and in this featureless room, I don't even know where it's supposed to be. With Summer's arms still around me, I can sense her off to my right. I can also sense all of my other switches moving away at an alarming rate. We are returning to low orbit.

"What are you wearing?" Summer asks, pushing me away from her to examine my costume. I quickly explain about the cosplay New Year's party I'd gone to. "And if you're still wearing it this morning, then that means you went home with someone. . . Did my geeky brother use his switches on a woman last night?"

I know she's teasing me, but don't feel that this is the appropriate moment for it. "I didn't use my switches," I tell her a little more brusquely than necessary. "Help me find the door out of here, so we can find Lela."

Just as I finish talking, the lights go off, and I suddenly find us floating in space. Or at least, that's what it seems like, as Earth zooms away from us, and we are surrounded by stars. Thankfully I can still feel the floor beneath my feet.

'Lela?' I think to the alien. 'What's going on?'

There's no response.

Summer hugs me tighter from behind, saying, "Nick, I'm scared. Is this the attack? Are the demons here?"

"No," I try to reassure her, "They aren't supposed to be here for a few more months. Maybe it's just another scout." But as I speak, I notice that we've left low orbit, and are still rapidly moving away from Earth. I can't imagine what speed we must be moving at, and marvel at the technology that must have gone into this ship. The geek in me has a small orgasm.

The mortal human part of me, on the other hand, informs me I'm going to die.

After a couple seconds, red rings appear in the distance. As we draw closer, I can see ships in the middle of the rings, and figure the red circles are superficial, highlighting the location of the other ships.

Lela finally sends us a message: 'Ships are detected approaching. Too many to be scouts. Be prepared.'

Summer and I look into each other's fear filled eyes. This is it, I think to myself. It's early, and I'm not ready. I still don't know how to stop them. The human race is going to die, and it'll all be my fault. I barely stopped a scout. How am I going to stop this many?

Luckily Summer is thinking a lot more practically than I am. "Maybe we'd better get undressed, so we can have as much contact between us as possible." Her voice quavers as she speaks, but it still lends me enough strength to overcome my paralyzing fear. I nod to her, and start removing my trench coat and shirt.

The distant ships are easily visible now, and I notice that the red rings suddenly turn blue. I wonder at this, just as I'm pulling my shirt over my head, and my sister is removing her bra. The ships are just what you'd expect from nearly every cheap sci-fi movie: round saucers, spinning slowly as they move through empty space.

I quit stripping, and place my hand on Summer's wrist, stopping her from undoing her pants as I watched the ships approach.

Something's not right. They're not in any type of military formation, more of a gaggle, and I know that the demons are militaristic, based mainly on the fact that they sent out scouts and the visions Lela had shown me, what now seems like ages ago. If they're hostile, they should be ready this far out. They also appear to be slowing. Or maybe that's us. It's hard to tell, when your reference points are stars, hundreds of light-years away. Either way, we're no longer approaching each other as fast as we had been.

'Lela?' I ask again, not expecting a response. Summer lays her hand on my shoulder, and I'm shocked, as Lela's switches are the only ones I can sense. How far from Earth are we? The insane thought that mom's going to ground me, if she finds out how far from home I am, flits through my mind, and I laugh quietly.

"This is no laughing matter," Summer tells me, rebuking me now. "What's going on?"

The other ships have stopped moving, and are now facing each other across the black expanse.

I'm still not sure what's happening, but I'm starting to get an idea. "I think the blue rings mean friendlies," I tell her uncertainly. "These are either other friendly aliens, or more of her race, angels. Did you get to see Lela's ship before she took you?" Summer shakes her head, letting me know that she hadn't, and I grimace. "Hmm, I guess we'll just have to wait then."

I hope that it's not Lela's race coming back. They'd demanded that she abandon Earth, and when she disobeyed, they'd made sure that her ship would never be able to find home again, and then abandoned her to Earth's fate. If they're coming back, that can only mean trouble. Perhaps they've decided to kill Lela's and my children after all, and take her back with them.

The ships start moving closer again, and Summer tenses, just as space disappears, and we're back in the blue lit room again.

And just like that, we're no longer alone in the room.

Summer screams, and I pull her behind me. She almost strangles me, she's squeezing me so tightly, but I'm not going to let them get her. A small part of my mind can't help but notice the feeling of her hard nipples digging into my back. I shake off the thought, to examine our company. Now is not the time to think with my second head.

Six sets of silvery eyes look at us curiously. Each eye has a cat-like pupil, and looks too large for their heads. Their skin is light pink, and they're all wearing those light suits that I've seen Lela wearing, before I'd gotten her pregnant. They're of Lela's race.

They're also all female.

For some reason this strikes me as extremely odd, until I remember Lela mentioning that it's the males that rule their race. I assume that these must be their servants.

Which means that my unhatched children are in danger, as are Summer and Lela. It has to say something that I'm not concerned for my own wellbeing, though my heart is certainly pounding in my chest.

"Do not be alarmed," one of them says in the dual-toned voice of their race, stepping forward. Her voice is a little deeper, however, than Lela's. She looks just like Lela, except that maybe she has wrinkles that Lela doesn't. In fact, all of these females have barely wrinkled faces, and a couple of them actually have slightly sagging small breasts. It's hard to tell if there are other features that are different, with the dim blue light dancing smoothly across their bodies, making it hard to focus on specific features.

"Nick," Summer asks me, "What's going on?"

I shrug my shoulders, uncertain, and our guests don't deign to enlighten us.

The black rectangular hatch opens in the wall behind the newcomers, and it takes me a minute, before I see Lela walking between the other females. I know it's her, by her switches.

"Lela, what's going on?" I ask, as soon as she's in front of us, then, "The children?" If she's here, who's incubating our children? Why does she look so sad? Has something already happened? Why won't any of my questions get answered?

Fear galvanizes my resolve, and I prepare to disable these angels, and figure out some way to escape. I have to save Lela and Summer.

I wait for her to form her answer before acting, wondering why she doesn't use the nanites. "A surrogate is taking care of our children," her voice finally comes, and I'm happy to see a smile appear on her face. If she's smiling, then maybe everything will be okay. 'They are here for another reason,' the words come across my vision. It's only then that I realize she has spoken for everyone's benefit, but that we can use the nanite's connection to speak privately.

The one that'd spoken earlier steps forward, and faces the three of us. She speaks first in her language, and then waits for Lela to translate. I wonder at this, where she's already spoken to us once, and think that it might be a hierarchy thing, or maybe she doesn't know enough of our language.

We wait for Lela to form the words, and I try to stay patient. "They say that some of the females of our race believe what I'd told them, and don't feel that enjoying mating is a blasphemous thing." The other angel speaks again, followed after a bit by Lela. "A few females have revolted, and are returning to your planet, to seek me out, and verify if it's true. If it is, then it will mean a massive social change for our society." Lela waves to the others of her species. These are delegates from their strongest ships."

Lela seems to be getting excited, her nipples even growing rigid, and it's hard for me not to share in it. It means that she won't be an exile, bereft of contact with the rest of her race for the remainder of her lifespan. Then the rest of the news falls upon us.

"If I have been found to be lying, then I will be executed immediately, and the lives of the rebel females will also be forfeit, for their crimes in coming to me."

"Great," I say, knowing that Lela had indeed enjoyed our coupling, "but I don't see any other males here for them to experience it with." Only after the words are out of my mouth, do I realize my stupidity. "Oh. . ." I say, at the same time Summer smacks my arm.

"It's you, silly," my sister tells me, unnecessarily. "What a lucky pervert you are, getting to service all of these aliens." I'm glad at least she's enjoying this. I still remember my marathon sex session with Lela, and don't care to repeat it. Summer grows serious for a moment, before asking, "When did you and Lela do it? You didn't tell me about. . . Oh, my god! Those children are yours!" Summer's shock is almost tangible in its intensity.

Before I have a chance to respond, the old one speaks again and we wait for the translation. "That won't be necessary. They brought a young female, who has just reached maturity. They will give you the opportunity to please her, and then will abide by her verdict."

"But I'm not up to putting her in heat, and then having sex for the next eight hours," I protest. "Besides, I don't want any more children, right now."

"Eight hours. . .?" Summer whispers in wonder next to me. "You've been holding out on me, Nick."

Once again the older alien speaks, followed by Lela. It's obvious that she understands me, even if she refuses to speak much of my language.

"If what I told them is true, then you won't need to put her in heat. Merely please her, and it will be done," Lela translates.

'Lela,' I think to her privately, 'Are you okay with this? Can't I just couple with you? I don't want to hurt you.'

'How can this hurt me?' comes her immediate response. 'When you prove I'm right, everything will change. Also, if you only mate with me, they can claim that I am lying to save our lives. They want this to be true. It will mean that our females will no longer be subservient to the males. No longer have to suffer violent matings.'

'But won't it bother you, to see me with another woman?' I ask, even though I know she's seen me having sex with numerous other women, as she's always spying on me. But those other women have all been human. This time it will be with one of her own species.

'We do not choose a mate for life, as you humans try to do. We have always mated for the best offspring, choosing the strongest males. When things change, then maybe we can think about finding only one male for us, but for now, this is how my race functions.' I truly wish that I could gain some sense of emotion from the words, but they just seem too analytical.

"What about you?" I turn and ask my sister. "How do you feel about this?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asks excitedly. "I'm getting horny just thinking about it. Watching you make it with a young alien. . . Can it get any more perverted than that?"

I laugh at my sister's cavalier attitude, before turning back to the group of aliens. "Okay, I'll do it."

There is a hum of confusion, as the alien females converse amongst themselves.

"Of course you will do it," Lela translates the next sentence, and it dawns on me I never even had a choice. A moment later the entryway opens again, and out walks another pink-skinned alien. She stands a little shorter than Lela and her breasts a little higher, but is otherwise nearly indistinguishable.

Lela lets out a small sound that I can only interpret as a gasp.

She walks up to me, and waits. It takes me a moment to notice she isn't wearing a light suit.

Uncomfortable with so many eyes on me, I'm not sure how to proceed. I'm tempted to use my switches to make her wet, but think that it might be cheating. I think back to how Lela had first reacted to my touches, and how she'd only wanted to get it over with.

"If this is going to work," I tell them," she needs to do whatever I say." I look into the young alien's silvery eyes, before asking, "Can you understand me?"

She jarringly nods her large head, and I can tell she's just as nervous as I am. I'll need to get her to relax, or this'll never work.

"Sit down," I tell her, and take her hand, to help her down. Part of me is conscious of Summer walking away with Lela to one side of the room, while the other six go to the opposite side. I do my best to block them all out. This is just like when Dennis watched me and Gina, or at Brent's party with Shannon, I think to myself, wishing I believe it.

I sit across from her, and take her foot in my hand. Gently rubbing her heal, I start to give her a massage, hoping it'll help her relax.

'What are you doing?' Somehow I know it's Summer asking. 'You don't have to woo her, just make her cum.'

'Look at her,' I mentally admonish my sister. 'She's too nervous. Besides, I want to make sure she's pleased in every way, so that there can be no complaint, and no denying it.'

'How did I end up with such a wonderful, younger brother?' she sends back to me. 'No wonder you're such a great lover.' I feel my cheeks heat a little at her compliment.

I take this moment to look closer at this new angel, and can discern a few other differences between her and Lela. The angle of the eyes is just a bit different, as is the exact shape of her sex: a little slimmer, maybe.

'She was chosen for her aesthetic closeness to me,' Lela sends me.

'Closeness. . .' I wonder, not realizing I send the thought.

'Yes. She is my sister.'

I look at Lela in shock, my hands stopping for a moment in their massage. This race of angels truly is different from us humans.

As I return to work on the young alien's feet, I'm able to sense her relaxing a bit. She watches everything I do, with her liquid silver eyes, and there is somehow an innocence to them that I find alluring.

A thought occurs to me. 'Lela, is your sister a virgin?'

'She has never mated. They want someone that has never known the normal type of mating for this test.' No wonder she's so nervous. She's likely been raised on what to expect from the males of her species. The violent, almost rape, as their men take them again and again, non-stop, until their biological heat has been satisfied, would scare just about anybody. I have to make sure that this experience is the complete opposite for her.

I shift my hips closer to her on the floor, and feel her tense for a moment, but when I only start to massage her calf, she relaxes again.

The older alien speaks, and Lela translates, "They want to know if all of this is necessary. You didn't need to do any of this with me."

"It was different with you," I tell her. "You were in heat, and then your body demanded it. Was ready for it. She is obviously nervous, and I need for her to relax. Trust me, if you can get your men to do this, you won't complain. I also don't care to use my ability, and ruin the accuracy of this experiment."

The angel I'm massaging says something in her two-toned voice, and the older aliens nod. 'She says that what you are doing feels nice, and it does help her relax,' Lela's translation comes through the nanites. I note that this younger alien's voice is slightly higher than her sister's, and wonder if their voices drop in pitch as they age.

I smile happily at the young alien, and then decide to step it up a notch. Moving my hands to her thin knee, I bring her toes to my mouth. She gasps as I suck on one pink toe after another, and I'm not sure if the gasp is from surprise, or pleasure, but she doesn't try to stop me. Slowly, tenderly, I begin to rub her skinny thigh, as I slip my tongue between her small thin digits. I've never noticed before, but her feet are short one toe, just as her hands are less one finger. I'm able to fit all four toes in my mouth, as I flick my tongue between then. I think I hear a half moan escape from the young alien, but when I look up at her, she's just staring back at me curiously.

"Do you have a name I can call you?" I ask her, taking her toes from my mouth. I don't expect her to answer, but it doesn't hurt to try, and small talk may put her more at ease.

She says something that sounds like 'Harana', though it's hard to tell with her two vocal cords, and two tongues. Her voice is soft and high, and sounds quite musical to my ears.

"Since I can't say that, may I call you Harana?" I ask her softly, trying to keep my voice soothing. She nods, and I smile reassuringly. Her tremulous smile in return, tells me that I'm winning her over.

I switch over to her other foot, now, and start rubbing it. Following the same routine as with her left leg, I'm not surprised to see that she has grown a little wet between her legs as I work on her right thigh, and suck her toes.

I realax a little myself, at seeing this evidence of arousal in Harana. While I know Lela had enjoyed our marathon sex session, part of me feared that this angel couldn't be turned on, without my switches.

Deciding it's time to go to the next level again, I trail gentle kisses up her calves, under her knees, and along the insides of her thighs, before reaching the juncture at the top. I glance over to where Lela and Summer stand watching us, and noticed that Summer has her hands down her pants, and she's decided to put her shirt back on. Lela is slowly fidgeting, and I feel her wet switch is fully tilted. Smiling, I plant a soft kiss on Harana's sex, and this time, there is no mistaking the soft gasp that escapes her lips. She is enjoying this.

Gently, I lick around her tiny labia, before sucking one lip in, and nibbling on it lightly. Her breathing is becoming heavy, as I continue licking her, and there is an unmistakable flow coming from her vagina now. I lap it up, before shoving my tongue against her outer barrier, but notice that I can't get past it. She is likely going to be tighter than Lela, and that worries me, but it's a problem to tackle later.

One of the old aliens says something, and Harana answers back vehemently.

'They wanted you to stop what you are doing, saying it is not necessary, but Harana demanded to let you continue. Apparently she is enjoying that.' Lela's translation comes to me, and I decide to reward Harana for her diligence. Up until this point, I've avoided her clitoris, but now I attack it with fervor. All my other touches have been light, and gentle, priming her for the way I lick, and suck, and even bite her clit now.

Harana cries out in pleasure, and I feel a splash of her vaginal secretions wash over my chin as she comes. I leave her clit alone, allowing her to recover, as I lap up her tangy juices, and go back to licking and sucking her labia, spreading my tongue wide as I lick up her slit.

Harana starts talking fast, having to stop periodically to catch her breath. The old aliens wait for her to finish, before answering back.

'She just told them how good that felt. She was very detailed. They chose a good subject for this test. She is very analytical.' The way Lela's words float across my vision is very scientific, which seems at odds with what is going on in the middle of the room, but I'm glad that my efforts are paying off. Maybe I won't have to take her virginity after all. If she is like a human that way, it will hurt her, and that may be the end of it all. I'm pretty horny though, and looking over to my sister again, I see that she now has her pants on the floor, and is busily rubbing her pussy. I can't help but smile inwardly as I sent, 'Pervert,' mentally to my sister.

Apparently I'm not the only horny person in the room. Even Lela is lightly running her fingers along her naked skin. I only then notice that she doesn't have on her light suit.

'The seniors say that that is okay, but the real test will be the intercourse. They are getting impatient.'

'Ask them if they want to do this,' I testily snap back mentally, losing my good mood, and then realizing she is about to do just that, I quickly add, 'No wait. Don't. I'll get on with it.'

I trail kisses up Harana's body, stopping for a few seconds on each of her darker pink nipples, and hear her softly moan. I kiss up near her ear, and whisper, "This first part might hurt. I am truly sorry for that. I promise it will feel better in a bit." I quickly pull off my pants, and kick them away.

The young angel nods, and I start to rub my hard cock against her vulva. She starts to moan, and even hunch her hips against me, when the older alien suddenly speaks, startling me.

'They already know this part will hurt. That is expected. Do not forget that she also has the nanites, and is communicating with them, as we are.' Lela sends to me.

I feel like an idiot. Of course she's telling them everything mind-to-mind; Harana probably only speaks out loud, when she wants us to know what she's saying.

I feel a little betrayed, thinking that I've been winning Harana over to our side. Well, in a way I have, but this is still a test, and she is still their subject.

I have to press pretty hard to get my cock's head past her outer barrier, and as soon as it slips past that portal, I feel her hymen break, before I can slow or stop myself. Damn, she is TIGHT!

Harana cries out in pain, and I hold still, waiting for her to get used to me inside of her. I glance over to the other aliens, and see that they are intently watching us now.

A gasp from the other side of the room turns my attention that way, and I'm shocked to see Summer standing behind Lela, with her arms wrapped around the alien. One hand is pinching a dark pink nipple, the other one rubbing the pink alien's crotch. Lela seems to be enjoying it, as her eyes are closed, and she is leaning back against my fully nude sister.

I look back over to the other aliens, and notice that some of them are watching Harana and me, and some watching Summer and Lela.

That's right, I think, see what can happen when you experience true pleasure.

'Your sister feels nice,' Lela sends in response, 'but I like kissing you more.'

"Damn, this alien is hot, watching you,' Summer sends at the same time.

Harana says something, and when I don't look at her, she grabs my head, and turns me to look at her. She nods, and I know that she is ready for me to continue. I decide that this is as good a time as any to teach her something else, and drop my head down to hers, kissing her softly as I start moving my hips slowly. Harana just lays there, neither returning my kiss, nor moving in time with my hips.

'Explain to her what a kiss is,' I ask Lela, and a second later I hear Lela's voice gasping and moaning in her language. Apparently my sister is taking good care of her.

Harana nods when Lela is done explaining, and I soon find her tongues wrapping around mine.

It doesn't take long for the entire length of my rod to sink into this previously virgin alien, and I start giving her long slow strides. It only takes a few strokes, before she starts to move in time with me, and after a few more strokes, she is moaning.

She has to break off the kiss, and her arms wrap around my neck and pull my body close to hers, as she starts to cum hard on my rod. I have to stop moving inside her; she is so tight, I'm afraid she will rip my member off, if I don't hold still. Instead, I tighten my penile muscles to make my prick twitch inside her, smiling inwardly, as this seems to increase her orgasm.

When she finally comes down from her high, I prop myself up on my hands, and look down at her. There is no mistaking the dreamy smile on her lips now.

"There is more than one position to enjoy," I tell her, as I pull out.

She looks at me curiously, but I lay on my back, and indicate for her to climb on top. Aiming my penis for her hole, I grab her hips and yank down, while I thrust my hips up. I fly through her outside barrier, and sink fully into her in one go. Her large eyes grow even wider as I do this, and this time it is her that initiates the kiss, as she bends over and presses her lips to mine.

With my hands still on her hips, I start moving her back and forth in a gentle rhythm that she soon picks up on her own. She has to break the kiss again, and she starts to really moan as she picks up the pace. I lift her torso up high enough, that I can bring one of her tits to my lips. She gasps as I nibble on it, and a few seconds later she comes again. Her pussy grips me extremely tightly, but she doesn't stop moving her hips, and I know I'm not going to last, so I lift her off me.

I really want to give her the whole experience, and as soon as she is done shaking from her last orgasm, I have her get on all fours in front of me.

The older alien says something in a tone that I can only call snotty.

"She says that your true colors are now showing. This is how our males take us. Since you've yet to reach your climax, you must be getting ready to do it the way you truly want to: violently." Lela's translation comes a second later, somewhat breathily.

Luckily Harana is like putty in my hands at this point, and doesn't resist, as she gets onto her hands and knees.

"I only want to show that this position can be enjoyable as well," I say aloud, not having known that bit of lore about their men.

Once again I have to break past the outer barrier, but once through, Harana's vagina grips my rod like a silken vise, massaging and rippling around my length, making me moan at the contact. I move my hips back, until only my head is still within her hot folds, then slam forward, until my balls slap her clit. Harana grunts and moans as I repeat this numerous times. I know this can look violent, but as wet as Harana is, I know she is enjoying this as much as I am.

I also know she is telling the other six aliens everything.

I look to where my sister is lip locked with Lela, and smile as the pink alien shudders in a climax of her own, while her four-fingered hands work furiously in Summer's pussy.

Harana cries out with her high-pitched voice at the same time her clutching crotch grips my cock, and I can't hold back anymore.

I begin to empty my ejaculate into her with powerful spurts, and she cries out something in her language. I guess she is describing what it feels like, but can't be certain. It seems to take forever for my own climax to end as her tight hole continues to milk every ounce of seed from my balls. I enjoy every minute of the bliss that floods my mind and body.

Pulling out of her with ease, I lay her gently on the floor. Lela and Summer are now locked into a sixty-nine (Lela on top), and I wonder what Lela's two tongues must feel like to Summer. Both women are moaning, and writhing against each other, so I can only assume my sister is enjoying Lela's attentions, and vice versa.

The lead older angel speaks up then, and Lela lifts her head from Summer's pussy to listen. After a few seconds, I see her shiny face split into a wide grin.

'We have won,' she tells me mentally. 'This will change our entire society. The recording of this event will be broadcast to every planet.'

I hear what sounds like a musical argument behind me, and turn to see Harana gesticulating with the other six aliens.

'She has been told to go back to their ship to teach the rest of them what you showed her, but she refuses to go. She wants to stay here with you. She says that since this is all recorded, they can use that to teach the other females.' I'm shocked to say the least. I guess I really have won Harana over to us. 'She also says that there must be more for you to teach her.' I groan at that news. Not that I'm adverse to further sessions with the Lela's younger sister; I just don't want to get too worn out, and school starts back up in a couple days.

After a bit more arguing, I see Harana grin widely, and the others give an angel equivalent of a 'harrumph', before they turn to walk away.

The lead alien stops, and turns to face Lela. She says something that makes Lela jump off of Summer, and all of the color drain from her. I look to Harana, and see that she has the same reaction. Whatever was said, neither one of them like.

Summer moans, as she is forgotten, but when she sees the looks on the other alien's faces, she becomes concerned. "What is it? What's going on?"

"I don't know," I tell her, waiting for Lela to either send me a message, or speak out loud. Instead she turns and walks out the portal, saying something in her own language, before the black rectangle closes around her. I can only guess she is going back to incubate our children.

I turn to Harana, a sense of dread filling me, and see that she is sitting on the floor, staring at nothing in front of her.

"Harana, what is it?" I demand from her, hoping she can tell me through my nanites.

She looks up at me with fear-filled eyes, and her cat-like pupils are fully dilated, covering up almost all of the silver. I have to repeat my question again before she seems to understand. When her mental answer comes, I understand her terror.

'The demons have somehow sped up their approach. They will be at your planet in a little over one month.'

* * *

Ch 19

It takes me nearly an hour to convince mom that she hadn't see an alien ship abducting Summer, and thankfully my sister is there to back up my story. Summer and I agree that my sister needs to leave our mother's home, though, just so that a repeat occurrence isn't likely. Her first thought is to come up and stay with me. When I point out that we aren't likely to be able to keep our hands off each other, and people will notice, and that Lela and/or Harana can pick us up easily enough wherever we are, she decides to hitch a ride back home with Lela. That also allows her to start getting her affairs in order, just in case the demons kill us.

My wonderful sister is even willing to let me know (in excruciating detail) of the fun the two angels and she has, as Lela and Harana take turns incubating my un-hatched children.

Somehow I can't help but think that I need to reevaluate my life, when I can make a statement like that.

We don't fool ourselves, as we know that the odds are against us. The demons have an entire fleet designed for battle, and we have a few ships that aren't intended for combat, but exploration and science. What chance does Earth have against that? My switches? Even having physical contact with my sister, I'm not certain that I'll be able to affect that many at once. Everything just seems too daunting.

The start of the new semester is today, and I personally consider it a bad idea to go. I need to concentrate on coming up with a strategy for defeating the demons. This time it's Summer that does the convincing, stating that I need to act normal, and like nothing is going on. "Besides," she informs me cheerfully over the phone, "once we stop the demons, it's not like school is just going to go away. You'll still need your degree. . . That is unless you've changed you mind about manipulating people with your switches. . . ?"

And so I find myself walking in the cold air, through campus, on my way to my first class. I decide to walk, so that I'll have more time to think. It just isn't fair, looking around at everybody else enjoying themselves, as they return from Winter break, and chatting with their friends as if the world's not going to end in a month. Was I ever that carefree, and ignorant?

Well, I guess I have Gina, or even the twins to talk to if I need to, but I don't feel right dumping this on any of them.

I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts, and concerns, that I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, and run right into someone shortly after arriving on campus.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize, giving the woman my hand, after I pick myself up off the snow-packed ground.

"Quite alright, Mr. Xavier," the woman says in a voice I almost recognize. She looks slightly familiar, but I can't place her. She's an older woman, with long red hair, skinny, and rather attractive. She's wearing a white smock, and so at first I think she might be part of the nursing program. The only problem with that theory is that I don't know anyone from that department, and I'm certain I've met this woman before. Something tickles my mind, and I check for my switches. I'm surprised to find some in her: 'metabolism', 'skin elasticity', 'red hair', and 'slow aging'.

Who've I given those switches to? Thinking hard, I come up with the answer, as it finally dawns on me. "Mrs. Polkins?" I ask in shock.

"Have I changed that much?" she asks me with a smile and a titter, while she brushes her smock off. "I've been feeling so energetic lately, and my hair color actually came back. Well, not really my hair color, but it's still better than grey. Not sure why it turned red. Not even the doctors can explain it, but I've been feeling so ALIVE!"

I can tell that she is indeed feeling well, by the sparkle in her eyes, and the speed with which she talks. I can't help but smile, thankful that my switches have helped at least someone out for the better.

Mrs. Polkins is looking at something red on her smock, and then examines her own hands. Suddenly she grabs my hand, exclaiming, "You cut yourself. Come with me, young man. Let's get this cleaned out."

I try to protest, it only looks like a minor cut and the nanites will take care of it soon anyway, but she is surprisingly strong, and refuses to listen to me. She chats the whole way to her office. "Ever since just before Winter break, I've had more energy, and the pounds just started slipping away. I've not felt this good in years. If only Mr. Polkins hadn't passed away some years ago. . ." She glances at me surreptitiously, before continuing, "But you probably don't want to hear about how lonely it is for an old lady. Anyway, I went to see Doctor Peterson, but he says nothing is wrong with me. In fact, he says that my body is acting like it's almost twenty years younger. Oh, here we are. After you, Mr. Xavier."

I step into the energetic nurse's office, her hand on my lower back, and sit down where she indicates. She grabs some alcohol and gauze, before returning back to me, grabbing a stool, and setting it between my legs. She cleans the cut on my hand; or rather, the blood from my palm. The nanites have already closed the cut for me. Mrs. Polkins looks astonished at my appendage for a few seconds, flipping it over, and then rubs her thumb across where the blood had been.

"Huh, what do you know," she says in wonder. "The blood had to have come from somewhere. . ." She continued to rub my hand, and despite my worries and concerns over the last couple days, her light caresses of my hand are starting to turn me on. When her light caresses turn into a hand massage, I finally look back to her face, and see her staring intently into my eyes. "It's been so long since my husband died," she tells me. "I get so lonely, sometimes. . ." She grabs my other hand, and starts to rub it, and I know instinctively what she is going for. I'm curious to see how far she'll take it, without any action of my own. Even though she is sitting between my legs, rubbing my hands, her eyes never leave mine, and I can't deny that she looks years younger than she had before Christmas break. It looks like she wants something from me, so I give her a slight nod. It seems to be enough. "I know how stressful it can get for you students. Even during the start of a new semester. All new classes, no idea what the new professors are going to expect from you. Finals are over, but that only means you have a whole semester to look forward to more of them. Why don't you take off your shoes, and lay back on the table?"

I do as she requests, setting my shoes and socks next to the examination table, and laying back. She takes my left foot in her hands, and digs her thumbs into the meat of the pad. It feels really good to get a foot rub, and I'm soon relaxing to the older woman's touch. With all of the stress over the holiday break, and then learning that the demons are coming early. . . Well, this is just what doctor, or nurse rather, ordered.

"Just relax, and let me take care of you," she croons softly. Taking my right foot next, she starts to give it the same treatment that the left had received. "You know, Mr. Polkins and I used to be swingers." I'm so relaxed at this point, that I just take the news in stride. I know where this is going to lead, and think that it might be a good release for me. "You wouldn't believe some of the parties we used to throw." She's working on my calves now, and seems to be speeding up. "Sometimes I'd have five or six men in me a night and even played with the ladies. Pussy, lips, cock, ass, I didn't care, but you know what I like the most?" I shake my head as she starts to rub my thighs. "Swallowing their cum." As she says this, she unzips my pants, and pulls out my mostly hard cock. She looks at it for only a second, before groaning, and shoving her mouth as far down it as she can.

I moan as I feel my head hit the back of her throat, and then louder, when it goes in even deeper. No one has ever been able to truly deep-throat me, as my girth is too large to fit down their esophagus, but somehow this talented older woman is taking me deeper and deeper down her gullet. She must have some phenomenal muscle control in her neck.

Her skill is flawless. She takes me as deep as she can for a few seconds, pulling up for air while her hand works quickly on my fully erect member, then drops back down to take me into her throat again, humming as best she can. Every time she pulls up, spittle connects her lips to my cock, and it's turning me on, like no other blowjob ever has before. It takes her a few bobs before her lips hit my pelvis, and a few seconds later, I lose control, and start shooting my spunk directly into her stomach. She continues to gag herself while I unload, and when I finally collapse back, she pulls her lips off my quickly shrinking cock.

"Mmm, thank you," she tells me, making sure none of my semen has escaped her mouth. Her talent is such, that none does. "I think you are sufficiently relaxed, now." She smacks her lips, smiling, "And Doctor Peterson did say that I need to add more protein to my diet."

"Thank you!" I shoot back, feeling much better. Then I realize I haven't done anything for her. "Do you want me to. . .?" I ask, pointing to her.

"Oh, no thank you. I actually got off myself, so I'm good. But come back if you ever need to relax." I promise her that I will, and leave her office feeling better than I have in days. I'm still worried about the demons, but somehow I think everything will work out in the end.

I have only one class with Professor Frankens, but it's right after lunch, and I have another class immediately after that. The professor smiles at me, but otherwise treats me just as she does the other students. I wonder if she's hoping for a repeat performance, but other than a couple of sly smiles, she doesn't act any different than normal, so I don't try anything. Unfortunately (or maybe it's fortunate considering the few smiles the professor gives me), neither Gina nor Shanna is in this class.

Gina had come by to see me the day after I'd gotten back from finding out the demons are almost here, but nothing she'd been able to do, could cheer me up. How odd it seems now, that one blowjob completely out of the blue, can turn my mood around. Gina had left saddened, and disappointed. I feel bad for her, but I can't tell her the real reason I've been so depressed.

I start to feel down again, just thinking about it, and am about to give her a call, when Julia calls for my attention.

"What's up, Julia?" I ask, wondering what she wants. Shanna is nowhere in sight, and I can sense her switch on the other side of campus. I marvel at how I can feel my switches from even further away now. I really am getting stronger.

"I'm hoping to talk to you, if I can?" she tells me innocently; too innocently, if you ask me, as red flags wave in my mind. I remember what Shanna had said about this woman stealing her past boyfriends, and am wary. Julia is cute, and I know she has a fantastic body, but I have no intention of hurting Shanna. I know I can use my switches on her to have her, and make her forget, or even make Shanna okay with it, but I'm still uncomfortable with the thought of manipulating people with my ability. Shanna is the first woman to truly like me for me, without having to use my switches on her. The fact that she is a geek like myself, is just icing to the cake.

I know I still need to practice with my ability, though, so I use it on inanimate objects, more often than not. I'm getting good at making them quickly and easily, but I'm not sure how much my practicing is going to help. What good does turning on lights, starting cars, or opening doors do against a horde of demons coming to devour humankind? I guess it is slowly making me stronger, but still doesn't give me an idea of how to use my ability.

Julia clears her throat, and I realize I haven't answered her. "Sure, what do you need?" I try to keep my voice level, and not sound suspicious of her. It won't do to upset Shanna's and Julia's newfound friendship if I'm wrong about her.

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private? I don't want to discuss it out here where anybody else might hear." I raise my eyebrow at this suggestion, even more alarm bells going off in my head. "It's about what happened the other night at Shanna's, and I don't want people to think I'm a slut." Well, that sounds legitimate enough.

"Sure," I tell her, looking around. I see a corner we can stand in, which will allow us to see if anyone comes close enough to hear, while still being public enough that I'm fairly sure she won't try anything. A small part of me is thankful for Mrs. Polkins's blowjob; I'm sure to think with the proper head right now.

When we get to the corner, I see her grimace slightly, but she looks around, before saying quietly, "I think I know a way that I can convince Shanna to allow us to be together and no longer be off limits." I raise my eyebrow again, and she hurries on. "I'm not trying to steal you from her, I promise. It's just that sometimes it's nice to have a dick in you, and while I really enjoy what Shanna does for me, I want more. Who better than you? I know she trusts you."

Ha! I think. I know she doesn't, else why would she be so adamant about what I'm allowed to do around this other woman?

"I don't know," I tell her uncertainly. It isn't that I'm adverse to the thought of fucking this beautiful golden blonde haired woman, just that I really don't care to hurt Shanna, who has done nothing but care for me.

Julia isn't about to give up, though. "You know she loves you, right?" The words delivered so matter-of-factly, seem to come out of nowhere.

Of course I suspect that she might care for me more than just a little, but the 'L' word is a bit strong. Isn't it? Thinking back to when she'd taken care of me, after I'd been so exhausted from Lela, and everything else since then, I can see how what Julia says might be true. Then I remember Shanna actually saying the words to me, andalmostsaying them one other time.

"How do you know this?" I ask. "Did she tell you?"

Julia looks down at her feet, while she fidgets before answering. "Well, no, but you can tell by the way she lights up when you're around her. She actuallyDIMSwhen you leave. I swear it. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."

"And you want me to use that love, so that she'll allow me into your pants, is that it?" I can't quite keep the disgust from entering my voice. If I'm not going to use my switches to manipulate Shanna, why would I use her love? Of course, Julia doesn't know about my switches.

"You don't have to make it sound like a bad thing," she admonishes me, looking me fiercely in the eyes again. "I saw how you looked at me the other morning. You want it, too. Don't lie to me. We wouldn't be hurting her, but helping her. She is my friend now, too, remember. I don't want to hurt her, but why can't we be together as well?" She takes a step closer to me, and places her hand on my chest. Her perfume fills my nostrils, and I can't stop myself from breathing in deeply.

Why indeed? She sounds so convincing; I almost want to believe it. Shanna loves me, and as long as she's there, what would it hurt to help her and Julia to become closer? The added benefit of me slipping into this hot woman isn't exactly a hard price to pay. Almost. . .

"Thanks," I tell her, trying to be delicate about it for her sake, "but no thanks." It won't do to piss off Shanna's girlfriend, and end up having Julia as an enemy. That's a sure-fire way to lose Shanna. "I'll wait for Shanna to change her mind on her own. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to lay with you, and find out just how good you are, but I can wait. I won't hurt Shanna, and I can't manipulate her, either." Good, I think that'll work.

I'm wrong.

"How good I am? You can wait? Who do you think you are? God's gift to women?" She's yelling now, and despite how secluded this corner is, people are starting to look. "Just because you've got a monster cock, and know how to use it, doesn't mean that every woman is just going to come crawling to you!"

I have no idea what just happened, but she turns around and stomps away, before I can think of anything else to say. A small crowd has gathered while Julia was yelling, and they're sniggering behind their hands at me; a few women even giving my crotch an appreciative look. Face turning beet red, I flee the scene.

I decide I'd better do some quick damage control, and call Shanna up, but she doesn't answer, so I leave her a message to call me back as soon as possible.

I sense for her switch, and start walking towards her. I'll be late for my next class, but this is more important. Maybe if I talk to her in person, it'll be better. Hopefully I'm in luck, because her 'happy' switch is moving to the on position. Before I'm halfway to where she is, she calls me back.

"I just got off the phone with Julia," are the first words that come through the phone. Dammit, I think, I'm too late. But why is she so happy? "And saw that I'd missed a call from you."

"What did she tell you?" I ask, fearing that the other woman has spun some yarn about me coming on to her, and in order to save their friendship, she's telling Shanna about it. I never seem to know exactly what an angry woman might do. For that matter, I never seem to know whatanywoman might do. I've seen numerous video game vixens go to extreme lengths to get revenge. Okay, so video games aren't a great example of the average female (Tomb Raider, anyone?), but it's the best I have at the moment.

It takes me a couple seconds to process what Shanna tells me, however.

"She says that she tried to come on to you, and that you turned her away, because you care for me too much." I can hear a slight undertone of excitement in her voice, as I attempt to comprehend the turnaround of what I'd thought Julia had said. "She says that you're completely worthy of my trust, and that I shouldn't hold back anymore, with you. Is that what happened?"

"Uh. . .well. . ." I say stupidly, still trying to switch tracks, "yeah. Yes, it is. I'm so sorry you can't trust her after all. I'd truly hoped that you and she could be friends again."

Shanna laughs lightly on the other end of the phone, and while I enjoy the sound of it, a pit starts to form in my stomach, as a few thoughts seem to clink into place.

"You were testing me," I accuse, knowing already that it's true, and feeling my anger rise, because of it. Here I am, refusing to manipulate others, despite how easy it is for me to do so with my switches, and yet she turns around and does it to me.

"Please don't be mad at me," she pleads, and I feel her happy switch drop a little at my anger. "I needed to know that I can trust you, and now I do."

"And if we're together five years from now, will you test me again?" I shoot back at her. "Trust needs to be earned, not tested. I trusted you, despite the fact that you never want to be official with me." I know I'm being unfair to her. Ihavebeen sleeping around, and she really doesn't deserve my anger, but I hate being manipulated. The irony of the situation isn't lost to me. And the stress of the demons, my children with Lela, and even the other female angels, all seem to come to a head right now. "With all of this lack of trust, how do I know I can trust you?" The words are out of my mouth, and I know them for the mistake they are immediately, but it's too late to take them back.

That one thought, that single word, 'manipulated,' crosses my mind, and I have to start laughing. All of my efforts to refrain from doing it to other people, and here it's happening to me. I suppose this is payback for what I'd done to Gina, Nancy, and Professor Frankens, and can't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

Still laughing, I hang up the phone. For a second, I debate on walking to her, or walking away. Making up my mind, I start moving, ignoring my phone as it starts to vibrate.

Shanna sees me coming, and I can see that she's been crying. It's still a bit of a shock to see her with her hair dyed red, and I wonder if she's going to go back to her natural color, or not. I feel bad for causing those tears, but know I'm going to be causing some more shortly.

She throws her arms around me as I get close, and starts to sob against my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't think you would be upset. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done it. Please, forgive me!" she pleads, and my stomach sinks, but I have to follow through.

Placing my hands on her shoulders, I gently push her away.

"No, Shanna," I tell her softly, "you did the right thing." She looks up at me with hope in her eyes, and I hate myself for what I'm about to do. Maybe the demons will kill me, I think, and then I'll be doing her a favor. "I haven't been faithful to you." I see the hurt start in her eyes, but I continue, knowing that I must. "You didn't want us to be official, so we weren't."

"But. . .but I love you," she pleads with me, a split second before I feel her slap on my face. I know I deserve it, but it still stings.

"There's more," I say, deciding to come completely clean with her.

"No, I don't want to hear it," she tells me through a fresh set of tears. She tries to turn and run away from me, but I'm not going to let her. I don't know why, but something in me wants her to understand. She is the one person that I can completely be my geeky self with; the one person that I don't need to hide my love of anime and sci-fi from, and can actually play a decent video game against. Okay, so truth be told, she's probably better than me at games, but that only makes what I feel I need to do, all the worse.

"Please," I say softly, and that one soft word seems to stop her from walking away.

"Who—who is it?" she says, sniffling.

"Can we go somewhere private? I promise to tell you everything." She looks at me accusingly, and I remember Julia asking me that same question not that long ago.

Silently she turns and starts walking. I hurry to walk next to her, trying to match her fast pace. I remain quiet as we walk, not sure what to say quite yet, but trying to organize everything in my head. When I see that we're heading to the parking lot, I begin to worry that she intends to get in her car and drive off. When we get to her vehicle, however, she unlocks the door, and waits for me to get in the passenger seat. It isn't going to get much more private than this, right now.

"So start talking," she tells me, her voice stiff with emotion. She's sitting with her hands in her lap, and staring into her steering wheel, as if it might impart some wisdom to her.

"Before that night in the freezer, I slept with Gina, from Professor Frankens's class," I begin.

"That was before we were together in the freezer. It doesn't count," she tells me stiffly.

"No, it doesn't, but it didn't stop that night," I reply. "You already know about your sister, at the party. . ." I tell her everyone I've been with, holding nothing back, even telling her about my sister, mother, and Donna Frankens. She sits in silence, through it all, until I mention Lela.

"Wait, you want me to believe you've been with an alien? Do you think I'm stupid?" Her eyes flash angrily at me, but her tone is oddly soft, and sounds all the more dangerous for it.

"No, I think you are the smartest woman I know." I tell her carefully, but meaning every word. Well, at least the smartest in my age group. "I can prove it," I tell her, and her eyes lift in disbelief. "She gave me an ability that I think of as switches. Anything I can conceive of as a switch, I can affect. I can also sense those switches. That's how I'm always able to tell you apart from your sister. I made a switch in you, but not one in her. That's why you could never trick me, after the party."

"You made a switch in me?" she asks, obviously not believing me. "And what does it do, make me fall stupidly in love with you?" The bitter quality to her tone feels like a knife digging into my chest, but at least she's listening.

"No. I think of it as a 'happy' switch. If I move it, you'll feel happier," I tell her, while looking shamefully at my hands.

"So why don't you move it now, and just make me happy? Come on. I'm tired of feeling angry, and hurt, and sad, and betrayed. If you really have this ability, make me happy," she demands of me, but I'm not going to cheat at this. Her emotion is genuine, and I don't care to create fake feelings in her.

"I won't manipulate you like that. I've never used that switch, other than to sense whether I'm dealing with you, or your sister. I can still prove it, though," I hurriedly tell her, as I sense her anger rising. I think for only a split second, and her car starts up. It's too easy for me to do it, as I've been starting cars since practically the first day.

Shanna jumps when her car starts, and she digs the keys out of her pocket. She looks from her steering wheel, to her keys, and back to me for a few seconds, before she can gather enough words to speak.

"That's a fluke. Some trick you're playing on me. Did you install one of those automatic starters when I wasn't paying attention?" I know she is just trying to rationalize everything.

I shake my head, and just for theatrics, snap my fingers and turn her car off. Her eyes grow wide, and I know I have her complete attention now.

"Okay, so you have some strange power. I still say you should prove it by making me happy," she says, obviously still upset with me.

"I don't want to manipulate you," I try explaining to her again, but she won't have it. Sighing with resignation, I start to push against her 'happy' switch. It takes some serious effort to move it. I think it's because she's primed against it. The simple fact that it moves at all, shows how much I've grown in power over the last few weeks. Once it starts to move, however, I notice an immediate change in her demeanor, and it becomes easier and easier to move. "See," I tell her, once I have it all the way on, "You're happy now. Satisfied?"

"Oh my. . . I. . .I can't believe it. IAMhappy. I was so angry a moment ago, but you really can do it!" she nearly titters.

Not feeling comfortable with myself, or what I've done, I start to move the switch back off, but she stops me, sensing what I'm doing. "Don't you dare take this away! Okay, you want me to believe, I believe. Just don't take this away. You're better than an anti-depressant." She looks at me with a slight smile on her lips, but it slowly straightens out on its own. "You still cheated on me though. . ."

Feeling sick and disgusted, the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I didn't cheat, because we weren't officially together. I tried to ask you numerous times, and you kept telling me 'no'."

She drops her chin to her chest, as she contemplates that, and I feel her 'happy' switch slip a little more. "You're right. If you'd have said that a few minutes ago, I probably would have blown up, but I can handle it now. You may think of it as manipulating me, and it probably is, but I want you to know that I appreciate you moving that. . . switch." She looks back up at me then, before asking, "Are there any other switches in me?"

This time it's me that breaks the gaze, and I nod. "Two others," I murmur, feeling her 'happy' switch drop a little more.

"And what do these other switches do?" Her tone is level, but I can feel the ice beneath.

"Remember how nervous you were before Professor Frankens's final?" I wait for her nod, before continuing. "I made them to help you remember things easier, and to increase your confidence."

Her emotional switch ticks up a bit, but oddly her words are juxtaposed with her emotions. "I thought you didn't want to manipulate me?"

"I wasn't manipulating you," I defend myself. "I gained nothing by helping you out. You were so worried, but I knew you could pass it on your own. I just tried to give you a bit of a boost, is all."

She doesn't respond for awhile, and her switch doesn't give me any clues as to what she might be thinking, either. Finally after a few minutes she asks, "I don't understand why this alien gave you this ability, though. Is it just to mess with the human race?"

I'm glad she's sitting down, as I know the next part might be the hardest to explain, and believe. "No, she did it to try to save all of us." I explain to her about the demons, how they gained their technology, and then turned and used it against their teachers, the angels. "The demons will be here in a month," I conclude.

"And you're supposed to be able to stop them with these switches of yours? How are you going to do that? Make them all happy? Start their cars?" She asks me, and despite the guilt I feel for using her switch, I'm glad it's removed most of her anger.

"My sister, Summer, has the same gene I do, but her ability is different. She magnifies my ability, but in order to do so, we have to be touching." I tell her, fearing her wrath will return.

"Touching? How much touching?" she asks hesitantly, and I know she is thinking about me being with Summer.

I take a deep breath before answering. "The more contact we have, the more powerful my ability, and the easier it is to both sense, and manipulate my switches." I tell her about what happened with my father, as an example.

She is silent for a long time, and I'm afraid she is going to blow up. When she finally speaks, it's with a calm I don't expect. "You mean sex."

"Not if I don't have to," I tell her. "If I can do it without having to resort to that, then I won't go that far."

"You're not stupid, Nick," she berates me instantly. "I know in anime and on TV they always wait till the last second to use their full power, but that doesn't mean you have to. Besides, it's not like you haven't already slept with her." She surprises me by grabbing my hand and looking fiercely into my eyes. "If I've ever meant anything to you, then I only ask one thing."

"You do mean something to me," I promise her. "That's why I'm telling you all of this. I also trust you. I've never told anyone all of this. Gina knows about my ability, but she doesn't know about Lela, or the demons. Summer only knows because of her ability. I want you to understand. . . No, I need to you see what I am up against."

She shakes her head at that. "No, I know you can make me forget if you have to, by using one of your switches, and don't tell me you wouldn't, because you don't want to manipulate me." I marvel at how smart this woman is, and how well she knows me. "I love you, Nick, and I don't want to lose you." She pauses to take a breath to steady herself, before continuing. "I want to be there, when you fight against these demons."

I open my mouth to protest that it will be too dangerous. That Lela's ship will be the first casualty if I fail, but she covers my mouth with her hand. "I'll be there, or we're through." She moves my head up and down, forcing me to agree with it, and I can't help but laugh. "Now get out of my car. I have a lot to think about, and I want to make sure they're my own thoughts." I know she doesn't think I can actually control her thoughts, but understand her motives. Well, most of them at least.

Silently I step out, knowing that she needs her space. I've done all that I can. The rest is up to her. Before she pulls away, she rolls down the window and leans over. "Oh, and Nick, all of the others stop, unless I'm there." She speeds away before I can answer.

I don't look forward to breaking it off with Gina, but know that I can give up the rest with minimal pain. I ask myself why I'm willing to put up with something like this. I mean, I can have any woman in the world, with my switches. Sure it would take some work, and I'd have to get over my hang-up about manipulating others, but still. . .

But Shanna is the first woman to like me, for me. She is also a geek on my own level. And I truly do care about her.

I turn my steps towards home, and start trudging.

Ch 20

I find Robin and Dennis sitting in the main room of the apartment, when I get home. They're watching TV and not screwing, which I'm thankful for, considering the conversation I'd just had with Shanna.

Dennis greets me as I walk in the door. "There you are," he acts like he hasn't seen me in days. "Have you been watching the news?"

"About the satellite?" I ask, fairly sure I know where he's going, and not really wanting to think about it. Flashes of the demon scout ship blowing up run through my mind, and I do my best to squash them.

"No, about some of those freaks with abilities," he corrects me. I can feel my temper start to rise at the mention of freaks, but I quickly get myself under control. Doesn't he understand that one of thosefreaksis standing right in front of him, and may be the only thing standing between him and annihilation? Of course he doesn't. "Looks like someone's been going around, burning and killing them." He looks at me closely, before continuing, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, as I head to my room, I feel sick, wondering who might be doing that.

"Oh yeah, hey," my roommate suddenly says, stopping me, "did I see you coming out of Mrs. Polkin's office earlier?"

I'd almost forgotten about the terrific deep throat I'd gotten in her office, until now. It's a better thought than thinking about people getting burned up, or having to break things off with Gina. "Yeah, I got a small cut on my hand, and she insisted she take a look at it. It turned out to be nothing, though." I show Robin and him my clean, undamaged palm.

"Is it true what their saying?" Robin asks me excitedly, leaning on the arm of the chair to grin up at me. I have no idea what she's talking about, until she continues. "That she's giving blowjobs to every guy that goes in there," the redhead clarifies. I feel my face turning red, and know that they have their answer, as I go to my room, accompanied by their snickers.

I have to work tonight, so I jump in the shower, and furiously clean up. Sometimes I hate showering before work, knowing that I will need another one, after working at the grill, but I hate going to work dirty, also. I should've asked if Shanna has to work, but it hadn't crossed my mind at the time, and I don't dare call to find out. She's made it clear she'll talk to me when she's ready.

I think about what Dennis had say about Mrs. Polkins. Have my switches turned her into a nymphomaniac, or just given her the ability to live out that lifestyle? She'd told me that she used to be a swinger with her late husband. I wonder if she had suppressed her sexuality in her older age, until I'd helped her body feel younger with my switches.

It's my first night back to work, since I'd left for Winter break, and Shanna is working tonight, though she doesn't pay me much attention. I try to talk to her, but she only gives me a small smile, before turning, her dyed red hair flinging out as she walks away. It hurts to be treated like that after pouring my life out to her earlier, but there is little I can do about it, short of using my switches. A quick sense of her 'happy' switch, informs me that she's a little more happy than not, which is at least something. Unless she's happy at me being miserable? Naw, that's not like her.

Bradley is just as ornery as ever, however. There's a new waiter, which he actually makes cry, after he'd made a simple drink order mistake. There's another mistake on one of Shanna's tables, and when Bradley starts to chew her out, I step up, and claim it'd been my mistake.

"Sorry, Bradley, I misread the order. It's not her fault." It really had been her fault, but I'm trying to win her back over, though with the way she's treating me tonight, I'm not sure why I'm bothering.

"It's coming out of your paycheck then," Bradley informs me heatedly. "And you, Shanna, make sure your orders are clear enough, that this doesn't happen again!" Our boss turns and storms away, to start berating someone else. I can't remember the last time he was this miserable to work with, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why he is. The place is hopping, the orders flowing generally smoothly, and there is a thirty-five minute wait just to be seated. He should be ecstatic.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," Shanna informs me as she turns away to go back to the front. "Thanks, though," I barely hear her add, before she's through the doors separating the kitchen from the dining area.

I feel a bit warmer inside after that, though she still refuses to talk to me.

I'm so distracted by worrying about Shanna, the demons, and dealing with Gina, that I actuallyDOscrew up an order, cooking a steak medium-well, when the customer ordered rare.

"Where is your head, tonight, Nick?" Bradley nearly screams at me after Shanna brings the plate back. "That's twice now, you've screwed up. I can't believe how incompetent you are tonight. What did you spend your vacation doing? Giving yourself brain damage, by running into walls? Smoking pot? Or were you smoking someone's pole, instead? Someone's going to have to cover the cost of that steak, and since I know it's not me that screwed up. . ." He is nearly spitting in my face, he's so angry.

For some reason everything comes to a head, and just seems to be too much: Shanna testing me and then ignoring me tonight, Bradley chewing me out, the world likely ending soon, and angels expecting me to somehow save it. Don't they all understand that the weight of the human race is on my shoulders? Well, Bradley doesn't, but Shanna does. I'm just so sick and tired of listening to my bald boss rant and rave, I almost blow up. I just wish he'd quit yelling.

For one second, one split moment in time; I consider walking away, and leaving them all to their fate. Who knows. . .? Maybe the world can take care of itself. I mean, the human race has made it this far, without my help, or even my interference. Why should I be the only one to defend it? I'm just a geek, after all. Not some military strategist or even a skillful negotiator. What chance do I really stand against the technologically advanced and violently alien demons?

The moment passes, however, and I see Bradley still staring at me, waiting for an answer. Looking around, I see that everyone is staring at us. A part of my mind wonders at that; I mean, Bradley is almost always yelling at someone. Why should they stop and stare now?

Then I realize that the big man isn't just staring at me. His mouth is moving, and so are his arms, but no sound escapes his lips. Everyone stares in shock as the man tries to yell and scream, but no volume comes out. It's not that he's choking; I can easily see and even hear him breathing heavily. Then I feel the switch I'd inadvertently created in him, shutting him up. I have, in effect, switched off his vocal cords.

I can't help but laugh. The whole thing just seems too comical. Here is a man I've feared ever since I started working here. Wider in the shoulders than me, even with the extra muscle I've gained, he stands taller, and with his shaved head, he has this intimidating demeanor that usually puts me in my place. But as he tries to talk, his arms waiving, face going red, and occasionally pawing at his neck, he no longer scares me. Somehow the loss of his voice seems to remove any sense of a threat from him. Like Rand al'Thor, I've remembered how to laugh.

"I quit," I tell him calmly, getting my laughter under control. "I'm sick of dealing with your attitude. You run around here, yelling at everybody, chewing them out for perceived issues, and I'm done with it. Take that steak out of my paycheck too, but I'm through." His eyes bulge in shock as I add the next line. "Better yet, shove that steak up your overbearing ass, along with my last paycheck. I'm done."

I calmly untie my apron, and throw it at his feet. Shanna steps up next to me, unties the apron that she keeps her tips and orders in, and throws it at his feet, right next to my apron; after removing her tips, of course.

"I quit, too," she tells him breathlessly. "I only put up with your bullshit for one reason, and now I don't have to. You can eat my paycheck, for all I care."

Suddenly everyone around us is quitting as well, throwing in their aprons, tired of the way the big man has bullied us, and only now that he can't speak, do they lose their fear of him.

Shanna grabs my hand, and pulls me out of the kitchen, as the aprons pile up at Bradley's feet. Only as I'm walking out the front door, do I think to turn his vocal cords back on, and smile slightly as I hear his roar from the kitchens.

The restaurant has been more than busy tonight, and now he has no one to do the work. I feel sorry for the customers, but that guilt doesn't make up for the torment Bradley has caused.

Shanna still has a hold of my arm, and is dragging me to her car, but I plant my feet, and she takes a few extra steps, before she realizes I'm not following her anymore. I feel heady with power. The episode with Bradley has flipped my perspective, and right now I feel like I can take on the demons, even without my sister's help. I know that thought is foolish, but right now I don't care. Only it's not demons in front of me right at the moment, it's Shanna.

Sweet, loving, sexy, geeky, devious Shanna; the woman that took care of me after the marathon sex session with Lela, who can equal or beat me in video games and is just as geeky as me, has shared her sister with me. . . And then tested me. She ignores me most of the night, barely acknowledging me, when I try to help her out with Bradley. And now she stands there with a half uncertain smile on her face, looking so innocent and cute. I'm sick of the games, and sick of the deceit.

"No," I tell her, my voice quiet, but underlying it is solid granite. She looks at me, and I can see the fear blossom in her blue eyes. She knows what I'm capable of, and is likely thinking I mean to use my ability on her. Hadn't she paid attention when I told her I'm sick of manipulating people? Well, I guess after what I'd done with Bradley, I can understand her forgetting, but I thought she understood me better than that.

"Nick?" she asks me uncertainly, her voice shaking slightly, as she takes a half step back to me.

"No more games, Shanna. What are we? If you're afraid of me, walk away now, and I won't stop you. I won't make you forget, and I won't use my ability on you ever again," I inform her, my voice staying even and firm. "But if you want to be with me, then you're going to have to trust me. Trust that I won't use my switches to control you, and will do anything else in my power to make you happy, so long as you treat me properly. You have to accept me as I am." I pause for only a second, "So I ask you again: what are we?"

She closes the last of the small distance between us, and without hesitation, places her hand on my cheek. "I love you Nick. I'm sorry for what I did with Julia. I do trust you. I thought about it, and I realize that you made those switches in me some time ago, but only today have I ever been happy when I had no reason to be. I know you won't use your ability on me, to manipulate me." Her blue eyes look directly into mine, and I don't doubt her sincerity. "I want to be with you. . . But only if you still want me."

"Why have you been ignoring me tonight?" I demand, ignoring the plaintive look in her long-lashed eyes.

She drops her gaze to the ground for a moment, and I see her breath mist in the cold air three times before she answers. "I. . . I don't know what to say. You're almost like a god now with your abilities, and what am I compared to that? Hell, I can't even match up to your sister, with her ability to magnify yours." She lifts her gaze back to mine seeking understanding, but I keep my mouth shut, waiting for her to continue. "Why would you want someone as lowly and simple as me? Frak it, Nick! I love you, but I can't see any reason you would want to be with me. You can have anyone you want, with your switches." Her gaze grows fiercer. "I don't want to stand in your way, but after what you did in there, I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you." I almost. . . almost, laughed at her Battlestar Galactica terminology.

I can still hear the uncertainty and fear in her voice, as she turns her face to mine. I know I have a choice right now. Kiss her, and she's mine, but that means dropping Gina, Nancy, Professor Frankens, mom, and Summer. . . Summer. . .

"You know I still have to be with Summer in order to stop the demons," I say carefully, worry that this one thing may crumble the house of cards, I feel I'm standing on.

I feel her lips on my chin, before she gives me her answer, "As long as I'm there. Do that for me, and I am all yours."

For a moment I'm afraid. Lela's ship will be the most dangerous place in the coming confrontation. Shanna kisses my chin again, and I know my answer now, as I drop my head, and meet her lips with mine. For good or ill, Shanna is now officially my girlfriend.

We drive to her place, me following in my car, and barely make it in the door, before clothes go flying; neither one of us cares if anyone else is there, as we go straight to her room. As soon as I walk in, I take but a moment to look around, and remember part of why I find this woman so wonderful: from her anime posters, to her figurines, and even her gaming systems, this woman is a true match for me.

Shanna grabs the back of my neck, and pulls me to her naked torso, bringing me back to the reason we're here. Our tongues entwine with one another, as my hands roam across her smooth back, and I feel hers grip my rear end. My throbbing penis is poking her in the ribs, and I pull her tighter to me, squeezing my member between us. I can easily feel her hardened nipples pressing against my chest.

She spins us around, and suddenly shoves me away from her. Caught off balance, I trip backwards over her bed, and land on my back. She smiles wickedly at me, and I can't help returning the smile. She saunters slowly over to me, lightly running a finger seductively from her lip, down along her breast, belly, and then finally to her pussy. I can see that her crotch is already sopping wet, when she pulls her finger away, and a string of liquid connects her finger back to her crotch.

She reaches the bed by this point, bends over my waist, and licks her way up my thigh, until she reaches my balls. Sucking one of my eggs between her lips makes me moan in pleasure, before she licks her way up my shaft to the head. Her eyes meet mine with a smile in them for a bit before she swallows the large head between her soft lips, and I feel myself hit the rear of her throat.

Dropping my hands to the back of her head, running my hands through her red-dyed hair, I enjoy how her tongue lashes around my prick while she sucks on the knob. She has nowhere near the skill of Polkins, or even mom or Nancy, but what she lacks in skill, she more than makes up in vigor.

She pulls her head up, and uses her saliva to run her hand up and down my member. "I know you won't use your ability to control me," she says softly, and I grow suddenly wary, "but are you willing to use it on me if I want you too?"

My first impulse is to deny her, but if she wants me to, then I won't really be manipulating her, right? "What do you have in mind?" I ask cautiously.

"I'm just thinking how much more interesting this can be, if you use your switches to stimulate or entice me, while we make love," she says, emphasizing her words with a quick lick along the length of my shaft. The word 'love' leaves her lips with a purr and I feel a delicious shiver run along my spine.

"Are my skills not good enough?" I ask, slightly insulted.

"No!" she promises immediately, realizing how she must have sounded to me. "I have never had a better lover, I promise. I just want to get really kinky, is all," she pouts cutely.

Why not? I figure. If it makes me a better lover, and truly pleases her, then is there really any reason not to, other than being selfish?

I use my hands on the back of her head to guide her back to sucking my cock, as I make more switches in her. She moans around my cock as her nipples grow stiff, and become more sensitive, rubbing against my shins, her pussy gushes as I increase its flow, and just for good measure, I make her asshole start to tingle. She starts to go wild, sucking hard on my long rod, and using her hands on the length that can't fit into her mouth, as I feel her have a slight orgasm.

"How's that?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, frak, yeah!" she moans, diving up my body, and kissing me passionately. Her hands are travelling all over my body, as she's overcome with sexual desire. I feel her reach down, and try to get my cock into her sopping wet slit, but I'm not ready for that yet.

I break the kiss long enough to flip us over, and tell her, "Uh-uh," before taking a second to suck on her hard sensitive nipples. I kiss my way lower and as soon as my lips touch her swollen labia, her liquid cum gushes out of her, coating my face in the delicious substance. I love the way this sexual woman tastes, and lap up all I can. Nibbling on her labia, and sucking hard on her clit, I shove my tongue as deep inside her small hole as I can. All of that in conjunction with my switches sends her into orgasmic bliss again and again.

Finally she can't stand it anymore, and painfully grips my ears, pulling me up, until we're eye to eye.

"If you don't stick that fat fraking cock in my pussy right now, I'm going to lose it," she informs me through gritted teeth.

"Aye, aye, Starbuck," I tell her, grinning to let her know I'm enjoying her terminology. Wondering what exactly 'losing it' means, I decide to oblige her. My cock slips into her, all the way up to her womb, in one stroke. She's never been this wet before, and as soon as I'm seated inside her, her cunt grips my length hard, as she comes yet again.

I decide that I'd better dial back my switches a little, or she's going to be too worn out, before I even have the chance to finish.

"Oh, god," she moans, with her hands on the back of my neck, and our foreheads touching, "I never knew anything could feel like this!" She presses her lips to mine, in a hungry kiss for a few seconds, when I feel her legs wrap behind me, and pull me into her even deeper. Once more I feel that strangling circle engulf my rod, and moan with her at how good she feels. "Fuck me, Nick. Fuck me hard, NOW!" Apparently we are done with 'Fraking,' and now it's time to 'Fuck!'

I pull out until I feel that ring slip loose, and then drive back into her, making us both grunt. She's so wet and hot inside, it feels like my hotdog is in an oven getting cooked, but it feel so good, I don't want to stop.

I roll us over, and get fully seated inside her womb again, as I pull her chest to my lips and suck hard on her sensitive nipple. Her hips start rocking back and forth with a fervor that will soon have me coming, as it whips my cock around inside her womb. I look down between us, and can see her frothy juices pooling on my pelvis. I can even feel a steady stream of them running between my balls and thighs.

Suddenly Shanna yelps, as her cunt clamps down harder than ever before on my meat, and I start to cum with her, shooting my seed deep into her, filling every bit of her vagina.

Shanna's still breathing heavily, when she collapses on top of me, her cheek pressed to mine, and it takes me a moment to realize that she actually passed out.

I soon follow her into slumber.

We're in my car, driving, with the sun setting behind us, and the moon already sitting high in the sky.

"You don't have to come with me," I tell Shanna. I've tried to talk her out of coming, without trying too hard, and making her suspicious, but it hasn't worked. "I promise you, that I plan on breaking it off with Gina."

"I know," she tells me calmly, her hand lightly resting on my thigh. "I just want to have a small talk with Gina, too," she tells me. "I trust you."

I wonder at that, wondering if she's playing some game or another, but she's assured me she's not. Calling Gina over the phone to break it off isn't an option for me. I feel like it's the chicken shit thing to do, and know that the blonde deserves better than that. Shanna insists on coming with me, and I'm just not up to arguing with her anymore.

"Now, you told me that Gina knows about your ability, but not how you got it, right?" Shanna asks me, her tone curious. "And not about the alien?"

"Yeah," I answer, wondering what Shanna is planning on talking to Gina about, "she knows nothing about Lela."

"Lela, yes. What about her mom?" she asks next.

"To the best of my knowledge, Nancy doesn't know about any of it," I tell her.

"You know, you can make her forget all about you," Shanna tells me solicitously, and I glare at her. She knows how I feel about using my power like that. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sheesh, you'd think I asked you to rob a bank of something."

"Not a bank," I mumbled, "just someone's mind and memories."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way. . ." she says quietly. "But how do you explain what you did to Gina and Nancy, then?"

"I was still learning, and made mistakes," I tell her defensively. "That's why I'm so careful about using them in people now."

"Okay," my girlfriend finally relents. And then changes tactics. "What about me?" She asks, and I'm thoroughly confused. "Can you tell if I have the magic gene? Maybe I could magnify your power, so you won't have to lay with your sister."

"It doesn't work like that," I try to let her down softly. "Everyone seems to react differently to the gene being activated. In some, nothing happens. In others, they simply die. Only a few gain abilities."

'She doesn't have the gene.' Somehow it doesn't surprise me that Lela is watching us at the moment. I decide against telling Shanna the news.

She remains silent for the rest of the drive. I can understand her drive, though. She now sees me as some mythic person, and is trying to find a level ground to stand on. Shanna isn't the type of woman to stand behind a man. She wants to be right next to me.

When I ring the doorbell, Nancy answers the door.

"Oh, Nick! I didn't expect you. Come in!" She's cheerful as she greets me and even smiles as Shanna comes in after me. "I'll go get Gina."

"That's okay, mom." Gina says at the top of the stairs, "I'm here." She looks at Shanna for a few seconds, her mouth tight, before looking back to me. "I wasn't expecting you either, and by the look on your face, I can guess why you brought Shanna. . . Or is it Shannon? I can't tell you two apart," this last bit's directed at my girlfriend.

I'm not aware of any look on my face, thinking that I'd kept my features calm, but I guess Gina knows me too well to fool her.

"I'm Shanna," the woman says, "and I actually made him bring me. I want to talk to you, if you don't mind."

I can see the hurt in Gina's eyes, and it hurts me too, but she's always known that we aren't right for one another. At least, that's what I tell myself. Am I making a mistake with Shanna? Only time will tell, and even then, only if I defeat the demons.

Gina shrugs her shoulders despondently before turning around to head to her room, and Shanna follows. When I step after her, Shanna stops me. "You stay and keep Gina's mom company. This is girl talk."

"Be nice to her," I say, and she arches an eyebrow at me, while she bats her long lashes. I don't buy the innocent look.

"Why, whatever do you think I'm going to talk to her about?" she asks me innocently; way too innocently, for my tastes. When I grumble incoherently, she laughs at me, and quotes her favorite line, "You know nothing, Jon Snow." She pats my cheek, and hurries up the stairs.

"Can I offer you some tea?" Nancy asks me and I turn around. For a second I wonder that she doesn't seem bothered by everything going on around her daughter, and then I remember the switches I'd made in her forever ago. After our trip to mom's house, I realize that her 'contentment' switch only applies to anything I do, and I guess by extension in this case, that applies to Shanna too.

I only hope that Shanna goes soft on Gina.

"No, thanks," I tell the older woman, and we sit down to talk about minor stuff, my mind is nowhere on the conversation. As she natters away, my mind wonders to past escapades with her and her daughter. I think about how I used my ability on her, and how things have ended up.

"Nancy," I interrupt her in mid-sentence, and she contentedly lets me, "are you happy?"

"Of course," she answers without hesitation.

"I mean, with everything that your daughter and I have done, as well as with you?" I press, having a sudden need to know.

"Where is this coming from, Nick?" the older woman asks me, and I can hear a note of concern in her voice.

"It's just that most people would have some kind of issue with the things we've all done, and I want to know if you're okay with everything," I explain.

Nancy studies me for a moment, before giving me an answer. "A lot of people can think what they want to think. If you concern yourself about what other people think, you will never be happy, Nick." She takes a sip of her tea, before continuing. "I might once have had a problem with it, but Gina and I are closer now than we've ever been in the past. You ask if I'm happy, and the answer is yes. What I really think you're asking is, are you happy?"

I'm stunned at the depth of her words. Is she right? I think I'm happy. . . But then again, the knot in my stomach, over what Gina must be feeling upstairs, says otherwise. Shanna makes me happy when I'm with her, but her attitude lately, has soured that somewhat. Of course, Gina and Summer make me happy as well. When I first discovered I have the ability with my switches, I thought my life would be made, but it's turned out to be a lot more responsibility than I ever wanted. I recall a line from the Dragon Reborn series, talking about how death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain. Only now do I truly understand what that means. It would be ever so simple to just shrug my shoulders, ignore the coming demons, and just go wild with my ability, conscience be damned.

"Nick," a soft voice from atop the stairs breaks my concentration, "will you please come up here?"

I turn to see Shanna and Gina both standing side-by-side, their expressions blank as they wait for me. I thank Nancy for her advice, before going up the stairs, and follow the two women into Gina's room.

Once inside, the women have me sit on the bed, and they sit on either side of me, Shanna on my left, Gina on the right. I'm surprised when they each grab a hand, and Shanna starts speaking.

"Nick, we've been talking," I nod. Of course they've been talking. I don't see any broken furniture, scratch marks, or forming bruises that would indicate a fight, and I haven't heard screaming, so what else would they have been doing?

"Shanna explained to me about what she told you today," Gina says next, and I have to turn to face her. It occurs to me that the women might have set up this seating arrangement, so that one is always behind me, and keeping me off balance. It only adds to my apprehension.

"And Gina told me what you mean to her," I have to turn again, so that I'm facing Shanna. "And we've agreed that it isn't right that I have you all to myself."

My jaw feels like it hits the floor. This is the last thing I expect! Especially after the way Shanna acted at school earlier, and even at work.

"We know you're destined to be so much more with your ability, Nick," Gina keeps talking, ignoring my shock. "Shanna told me about the demons. After what happened with Derek, I understand why you kept that from me."

She did? Shanna has no right to break my confidence on that matter. I feel my face go red, as anger starts to rise from my gut.

"Is there anything else you decided to talk about, behind my back?" I ask coolly. Okay, maybe it was a bit more heated than I wanted it to, but dammit! She has no right.

"Just this," Shanna says, placing her hand on my chest, and I feel Gina's at the same time. I have just enough time to wonder what she means, when they both push me back, and before I have a chance to even yelp, I see the two women lip-locked together over me.

Anger flees in the face of confusion. I was certain that Shanna had wanted to talk to Gina about me dumping her, but now I find the two women kissing!

"Someone want to tell me what in the world is going on?" I ask trying to get my emotional bearings.

They break the kiss, and two sets of beautiful eyes look at me, one set hazel, the other blue and surrounded by long lashes, as they giggle.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gina asks.

"We decided to become good friends," Shanna pipes in right afterwards.

"But, why?" I demand to know.

"Nick," Shanna says, "Gina told me what you did for her, and how much you mean to her. About what you did to Derek. I realized I'm being selfish with you, and that you deserve better than that from me. I really hope you'll forgive the way I've been acting. The whole thing with Julia really got under my skin, but that's no excuse. You're under a lot of stress over the coming demons, and there I was, causing even more stress. You're actions have more than proven how you feel about me. Can you please forgive me?"

I think back on it, and realize that the change began when Julia had entered the picture. I'm about to tell her that I can forgive her, but Gina cuts me off before I can.

"I know a way to earn forgiveness," the busty blonde says with a wide smile, as her hand grabs my crotch, and pulls my zipper down.

"I like the way you think, Gina," Shanna says, and reaches into my Mega-man boxers to pull out my limp cock. I'm still in too much shock, for me to be hard right now. "Oh, it looks like I am going to have to wake him up with a kiss," she says next, then suits actions to words, and starts licking my penis.

Gina stands up and starts to undress, and only then do I understand what's happening. I'm not going to have to leave Gina, and unless I miss my guess, Shanna no longer feels like she needs a complete hold on me either. I look at Gina's large tits as they pop free from her bra, and then down to Shanna's lips sliding up and down my rapidly hardening cock, and remember what Nancy had ask me a little bit ago. Am I happy? Well, I still have the demons to contend with, but it looks like my social life is back on top. Hell yeah, I'm happy!

Gina is fully undressed now, and she starts helping Shanna undress. When she gets to her shirt, Shanna refuses to let my now fully hard rod out from between her lips, and leaves it bunched up around her neck.

Gina bends over, and plants a powerful kiss on me, before kissing my cheek, and then whispering in my ear, "Thank you for using your ability on her. I don't know what I'd have done, if I'd lost you."

I try to protest that I've had nothing to do with this, but before I can organize my thoughts, Gina is sitting on my face, and bending over to help Shanna give me a great blowjob.

Deciding that now is no time to be arguing with my good fortune; I stick my tongue out, and poke it into Gina's tangy vagina. I remember the switches Shanna had asked me to make for her, and debate on doing the same for Gina, but decide not to right now. If she asks, I will do it, but otherwise, I still don't feel comfortable doing it without permission. Besides, I can still affect her with my voice.

I suck hard on Gina's clitoris as I feel two sets of lips working my cock, and moan loudly. My hands are idle, and so I decide to start fondling Gina's ample bosom. My cock is left alone for a second as Gina sits up, and I have just a moment to see Shanna pressing her tits on either side of my penis, her shirt completely off, before Gina slams her twat back down on my mouth. Shanna's tits feel fantastic as she slide them up and down my length.

"Wow, he's so big, he completely sticks out between your breasts," Gina says, and a second later, as I feel Shanna's breasts go down, I also feel her lips around the head of my rod. I start to moan in earnest as Shanna picks up her pace, and just as I feel myself getting close, she stops, and pinches the base of my cock.

"I think you deserve this first," she tells Gina, and without waiting any further, Gina slides off my face, and impales herself on my sword, facing away from me. She isn't as wet as Shanna had been earlier today (despite my moaning getting her ready), and it takes her a number of strokes, before I hit her deepest parts.

I feel my girlfriend's tongue lick my balls, before travelling up, and I know she's licking Gina's clit by the way the blonde's cunt starts to twitch around me, and she begins bucking as she has her first climax of the night. Luckily the small break from the titty-fucking is enough that I don't lose my semen at the same time.

Shanna climbs on the bed next to us, and I watch in amazement as she starts to suck on Gina's bosom, and I can feel her hand down near where we're connected, rubbing the other woman's pussy. Shanna's ass is within reach, and I try to slip a finger into her, but she pulls my hand out. Shanna breaks off pleasing Gina, and leans her head down close to mine.

"I'm still too sensitive from earlier. Let's just concentrate on her tonight, and maybe another night, you can have us both." She seals her words with a kiss, and then starts to lick Gina's juices from my chin and cheeks, making me moan as this turns me on, which in turn makes Gina shudder in pleasure..

The sound of my voice still has a strong effect on Gina and as my voice reaches her, she comes yet again. She leans back, supporting herself on her arms to either side of me, and gyrates her pelvis against mine. I moan again at how good this action feel, and reach up to start fondling Gina's tits again.

With my face clean, Shanna goes back to giving her attention to Gina. Since the blonde's tits are covered with my hands, she bends over our legs, and starts licking Gina's pussy again.

Gina pulls off me, unexpectedly, and Shanna swallows my rod immediately in her mouth, keeping it warm, and cleaning the other woman's cum from it.

"I want you in my ass," she turns her head to tell me, and I smile back at her. She then remembers Shanna, and I see her pout for only a second, before asking, "I better let you have some first."

My cock comes out of Shanna's mouth with a slight pop. "No, I want to see him fuck you in your small ass."

Gina smiles and you'd think she's a kid that'd just been given an entire candy store, as she pulls the recent redheaded woman up for a kiss, murmuring, "Thank you," before shoving her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Shanna grips my throbbing member, and starts rubbing it back and forth, from Gina's pussy to her asshole, spreading the slick liquids. Without warning, Gina slams her hips down, timing it just right and I slide into her tight colon. Thankfully I still have enough of Shanna's saliva left on me to lubricate the penetration.

Gina's sphincter feels wonderful as she slides it up and down my engorged manhood. Something feels a little different this time, however, and it takes me a moment to realize that I can just feel Shanna's fingers separated from my cock by a thin bit of flesh. Gina starts to go wild, as Shanna fingers her. Her colon grips and massages me to my own orgasm, and I drop my third load that day into Gina's ass.

Once more Nancy's question flutters through my pleasure-fogged brain, and there is no arguing that at this point, I truly am happy with my life. . .

Until I recall that the demons will be here before too much longer.

* * *

Ch 21

The sound of a text message wakes me, and groggily I reach over to check it. Shanna and Gina had kept me up most of the night, and then when Nancy had come in. . . Okay, I can't help but smile at the memories from last night, but I'm exhausted. I had quite literally stumbled back through my door, and fallen asleep before my head hit the pillow. I can't even remember the drive home. I'm thankful that Lela hadn't come to get me last night, or I'd be even more tired than I am now.

"Get your rest today." the text reads, and it's from my sister. I wonder why she doesn't use the nanites to communicate telepathically.

Sitting up in bed, I only then realize that something's not right. I'm still fully dressed, including my shoes, but my posters are gone, and someone has rearranged my room. A groan sounds next to me, and in shock I see Robin laying there.

Did I get with Robin last night? I wonder, but can't see how I had. I'm still fully dressed. . . Then I recognize my surroundings. I'm in Dennis's room! I must have been so tired last night that I turned right when I should've turned left. . .

As quietly as I'm able, I try to sneak out, but to no avail.

"Hey, dude," Dennis murmurs just as my hand touches the doorknob, "next time sleep in your own damn bed. You were quite the buzzkill."

Embarrassed I make it back to my own room, and plan on going back to sleep, but after thirty minutes of just lying there, fretting about what I'm going to do with the demons in a couple weeks, and tossing and turning, I finally get up, and shower.

I debate on skipping class today, but since I'm already awake, I figure I might as well go in. Besides, it might help to distract me.

"Nick!" a feminine voice hails me, her breath misting in the early morning chill. "Hey, have you been studying?" The woman smiles at me, but I don't recognize her.

"Studying?" I ask in confusion. "It's only the second day of the semester. We can't have any tests already!"

She laughs at me, but I still have no idea who this is. Her hair is a mousy brown color, reaching down to her shoulders, and matching brown eyes. She stands a little shorter than me, and her skin seems a little too big on her.

"No, for math club, silly!" she informs me, and suddenly I think I know who this was.

"Barbara?" I ask just to be sure.

"Sorry," she tells me, her smile getting bigger, "I forget how different I look after losing so much weight. I know most people put on weight over the holidays, but for some reason I just kept shedding the pounds!"

I can see the old Barbara in her now. She could almost be cute, if she fit in her skin better. Then I remember what I'd done for Mrs. Polkins, and turn up Barbara's skin elasticity, hoping that will help her.

"Yeah! Sorry," I say, happy for her, "You look great!" Then remembering how Mrs. Polkins has changed mentally, I think to ask, "How have you been feeling?"

"Good," she says, her smile never leaving her thin face. "I have a lot more energy, and have been surprised by all the attention the guys've been giving me." She laughs again, and I can't help smiling with her.

"Well, good luck," I tell her. "I'd better get to class." I think of Donald and Adam, and hope that everything I'd done for them has turned out as well as it did for Barbara.

I'm almost to my class, when another female voice stops me in my tracks. This one I know from hours of lectures last semester. Professor Frankens is standing in the doorway to her classroom, as I turn to look at her. She's dressed pretty modestly for her, with a suit jacket on, and a skirt that actually goes all the way down to her ankles.

"I need to have a talk with you, Mr. Xavier," she tells me, as she opens the door wider to let me through. As I enter her classroom, wondering why she's being so formal, I see that it's empty and guess that she doesn't have a class this hour. My first thought is that she's after another tryst, but I really don't feel up to it quite yet this morning. Especially after last night.

The professor steps back in front of me, and leads me down to her office. I'm trying to come up with a way to gently turn her down, without having to talk too much, knowing that my voice still has an effect on her.

I still haven't come up with a way, when she sits down behind her desk and looks me squarely in the eyes. Her brown orbs bore into me for a bit, and I realize that she probably hasn't brought me in here for sex, after all.

"First of all, Mr. Xavier, I want to thank you for being discreet about what happened between us before Winter break," she tells me, her voice stiff and formal.

I give her a quick nod, still wary of speaking.

"Please understand that what I did was wrong," she continues. "In my years of teaching I have never crossed that line with a student. I still don't fully understand why I did so with you. I hope you don't harbor any ill will towards me for what I did, or for saying that it can't happen again."

To say I'm disappointed is an understatement. I had truly enjoyed my encounter with the sexy professor, and even with the guilt of knowing that I'd manipulated her into it, I've looked forward to further escapades with her. I see that she's looking at me, waiting for an answer. I still don't want to speak though, and influence her unduly. When I give her another nod, she grimaces, but continues.

"I've put in my resignation here, and have already been accepted in another college across state." Her tone is sad now, and I feel sorry for her.

"No," I say, before I can think better of it, and see her shudder slightly at the sound of my voice, but I go on. "You don't have to do that. I promise not to tell anyone, and we don't have to. . . to you know. . ." for some reason I have a hard time saying sex in front of this older, professional woman, despite what we've done together. I figure it has something to do with the formal attitude she's portraying, and don't want to be the first one to say it.

"But I do, Mr. Xavier," she insists. "Even as you speak, I feel myself being drawn to you. I can't risk losing my career over the desires of my body." Her face grows stern, and she looks at me harder. "Make no mistake; I'm not saying that I'm in love with you or anything of that sort, only that I can separate lust from love."

Only then do I realize that she blames herself for what we've done. It's not her fault, and I truly feel bad for my part in it, but can see that she's determined to go, no matter what I say. If I were willing to use my switches on her, I can change her mind, I know, but I'm still not willing to cross that line again.

But I don't have to use my switches. I remember how she'd behaved as I'd dominated her before Winter break.

"I understand," I tell her. "You'll be missed," I say, and despite my earlier reservations about not feeling up to anything, I want to show her just what she'll be missing. I quickly sense for Shanna's switch, and note that she is only one building over. She had basically freed me from the requirement of being with her, when it comes to other women. A freedom I'm going to exercise now.

"I have already ensured that you will pass my class, this semester. I have no doubt you would have done it on your own. Professor Hallowburton will be taking over Math Club practices from now on. I'll be here until the end of term, but will ask that you don't say anything to anyone until after I'm gone." She sounds depressed.

Professor Hallowburton is an alright kind of guy, but he is no Donna Frankens. She will be sorely missed in Math Club practices as well.

"I won't tell anyone," I tell her again, mentally thinking other than Shanna, who I'd already told, but I feel sure she won't say anything to anyone about it. "But I don't want you to go, either." My voice is soft, but firm, and she looks up at me, wondering. "You can't go, Donna. I won't let you leave."

I'm not sure whether her shudder is from the sound of my voice, or the authority I'm pouring into my tone.

"Wh—What do you mean?" her voice tremors, and I can feel myself getting hard already. "You can't—"

"You're mine, Donna," I cut her off, leaving no doubt about what's in my mind. "I'm not willing to free my slave." There is almost a pleading look in her eyes, and for just a moment, I think to back off. Then I look at her more closely, sensing her switches. Her nipples are rock hard, and her crotch is soaked. She's not pleading for me to back off, but to continue.

I take a step closer to this mentor, this woman who has been the subject of countless wet dreams over the years, and know she is putty in my hands. She sits frozen as I lift my hand to the side of her breast.

"No," she whispers, her voice barely audible. "We can't." Her heart isn't in it.

"Take off your shirt," I order her, and enjoy the shudder that spreads through her body, and know she's getting turned on more and more.

She shakes her head, mumbling something about it being wrong.

"I said, take, of, your, shirt, slave." I pause between each word, to emphasize the command, while simultaneously rubbing her stiff nipple through the layers of her clothing..

She breaks, and she's unable to hide her small smile as she grabs the hem of her shirt, and pulls it up over her head. "What would you have of me, master?"

A warm smile splits my lips, as I gaze at Donna's lovely chest. "I would have you pleasured, slave." As the word 'slave' leaves my lips, I can feel her arousal increase dramatically. "Take off your skirt," I order her next.

She's in complete submissive mode, and moves with alacrity to do my bidding. A couple seconds later, I'm admiring the barely clad body of Professor Donna Frankens. Stepping up to her trembling form, I look down into her brown eyes. Her head tilts up to mine, and I know she wants a kiss, but not yet. Reaching around behind her, I easily unsnap her bra, and pull the straps from her shoulders. A moment later her panties join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

The bell rings, and Donna's soft brown eyes grow large in terror, as the sound of students filing into her class filters through her closed door.

"Don't move," I order her, and she shivers again at my authority. I turn and lock her door, then look my slave in the eyes. "You're going to sit on your desk, and give your master a show," I inform her.

"But my class. . ." I can see her wavering, but I'm not willing to pass this up.

"A class you were willing to abandon," I tell her unkindly. "A class you were willing to leave behind, because you wanted to deny yourself of the pleasure that I can give you."

"But this is wrong. You're my student. I shouldn't take advantage of you." I can tell she's starting to worry again, as her arms lift to cover herself. I need to head this off quick, or I'll lose her forever.

I laugh, making sure I'm not too loud. "When we're together, slave, I am your master. There is no student/teacher relationship, and I'll brook no disobedience. Now put your arms down, and sit on your desk."

Her eyes dart to the locked door, and she hesitates for just a moment. I can tell when she comes to a conclusion, as she murmurs, "Yes, master."

My tool is hurting in my pants; I'm so hard right now. Whipping my large phallus out, my smile widens even more at the glossy look in Donna's eyes.

"It occurs to me, that my slave has been too long denied her own pleasure. A denial she has brought upon herself." I pause, just for dramatic effect. "It's time you learn that pleasure is not a negative thing. But rather, something that needs to be fed and nurtured." The confusion in her eyes is a beautiful thing. "Pleasure yourself, slave."

Comprehension dawns in her chocolate browns, and she glances at the door again, but her hands go to work. Her left hand goes to her right breast, pinching and twisting the nipple, while her right hand drops to her wet snatch, and immediately starts rubbing her clit.

Sitting in one of her chairs offers me a great view of the mature woman trying hard to get off. She's making small sounds of pleasure, as her eyes remain locked on mine. Occasionally she'll look to the door, and I know the danger of getting caught is increasing her arousal.

The bell rings again, but Donna doesn't even seem to notice. My hand starts to lightly stroke my thick rod, as I continue watching my beautiful slave.

"Moan," I tell her, not wanting her to hold anything back. "You need to let it out, and stop trying to control this part of yourself. Enjoy it, and I promise you won't regret it."

The students out in her classroom are talking loudly, which is good, as it covers the deep moaning that Donna suddenly lets out.

"Does master like watching his slave play with her nipples?" She asks me, still looking me deep in the eyes. "Does he like the way I make myself wetter as I play with my little pussy? Does master want to see what happens when I slip a finger inside?"

"No," I tell her, "I want to see what happens when you slip three fingers in."

Without any trace of hesitation, she slips the first three fingers of her right hand into her snatch, and comes hard. Her moans can easily be heard outside, and I can hear the class suddenly go silent.

Without a second thought, I create a memory switch for the entire class and flip it. The outside chatter starts back up instantly.

No headache occurs from such a massive switch, and I smile.

"Did master enjoy watching me cum on my fingers?" my slave inquires.

"I did," I reply, easily. "I enjoyed so much that my cock almost hurts. Come over here, and suck the cum from my cock, slave."

Almost inhumanly fast, Donna is off her desk, and her lips are wrapped around me. Between the eroticism of watching her get off, while her students are outside, and the whole master/slave thing, it only takes a few talented strokes, before I'm shooting down the back of her throat.

"Swallow it all," I order her, and she greedily sucks all of my seed from me. She even goes so far as to milk my length to get every last drop.

When she can finally get no more from my wilting member, she stands up, and looks me in the eyes, before unexpectedly throwing her arms around me, and pulling me into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispers into my shirt.

"Get dressed, I tell her gently, leaving out the authoritative tone, "I think you have a class to teach, and continue teaching."

She steps back then, and a look of horror crosses her face, but I stop it, before she can say anything.

"No one knows what happened in here," I assure her. "Our secret is safe."

She looks at me dubiously, "How. . .?" then shakes her head, and gets dressed in rapid order.

Once she is fully presentable, I lean into her ear, and whisper, "I expect you to keep teaching. You won't regret it."

She looks me deep in the eyes, before blinking, and seeming to come back to herself. "I expect you won't miss any of my Math Club practices, Mister Xavier?"

I smile as the professor façade returns. She's going to be alright. I wish her the best of luck, and leave her office. I get a few glances from some of the students, but am quickly forgotten when there is a commotion outside the classroom. Running out, I have to grab someone to find out what's going on.

"Something's happening outside," is all the response I get, before I'm swept along in a tide of students heading for the exterior doors.

The sun hits my eyes, and combining that with the white snow all over the ground, I'm momentarily blinded, as a communal gasp sounds around me. Blinking to clear my eyes, I start looking around to see what the fuss is about.

And almost shit myself.

Floating a few feet off the ground are a couple of older teenagers, maybe eighteen or nineteen, one boy, and from the familial resemblance, I'm guessing his sister. In one of his hands is a floating fireball. She is scanning the crowd, and her eyes look odd, as if. . . yes, her eyes are the color and reflectiveness of chrome. Around each of their necks is a necklace that appears to be made of some type of clear gemstones, each one about the size of my thumb. They both have on white shirts and white pants, with matching shoes. Her hair is red, and tied back into a ponytail, his dark brown and cropped close to his head.

The girl's eyes land on me, and I shiver. It's almost as if I can physically feel her gaze. Her hand lifts and she points at me, and then both siblings are looking at me, and there is no mistaking the sensation that spreads across my skin.

They land softly on the ground, and start walking towards me. The smile that graces their lips would look peaceful, if not for the flickering glow of the man's fireball reflecting off of them.

There is no possible way that even I could predict what they do next.

"Prepare for trouble," says the girl.

"Make it double," the boy follows up.

I groan, as the rest becomes predictable.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

I stumble mentally when I don't hear the final line delivered by Meowth. That can't really be their names, can it?

"Pokemon?" I ask, trying to keep the derision out of my voice. "Really?" I can tell they're dangerous, and likely another one of the angel's experiments.

"We've been given god-given powers to cleanse the world of evil-doers like you," James snarls at me. I try hard not to laugh at the way he worded that statement.

Jessie fingers the necklace around her neck, before saying, "Each of these is a fallen soul. Each one is someone who've gained their powers from the devil."

Great, I think, religious fanatics.

"Submit to us now, and we will make your death painless," James spouts, and I realize these lines are rehearsed. If what she said is true, and each clear gem is another person with the gene that the angel's were activating, then they've already taken out quite a few people.

Only now, do I realize that there is a large gathering surrounding us, and that I'm no longer on the edge of the group. People are looking from the Rocket twins to me, and back again. Most of them likely think this is some performance being put on by the drama department. They don't know the danger they're in. Before I can think to warn the crowd to get away, Jessie speaks up.

"Answer our demand now, or we will assume your response."

I start to form a switch, in an attempt to turn off their abilities, but the girl with the strange chrome eyes shouts, "Watch out brother, he's attacking!"

Without any further warning, James throws the fireball he's been holding at me, and I have to dodge to the side, landing hard on the snow packed ground. I also lose the switch I'd been preparing.

The crowd "oohs," as a tower of flame goes up where I'd just been standing. Don't they understand the danger? I can see that those closest to the pillar are backing away uncertainly, shielding their faces from the heat.

"It's not too late to come to the light," James informs me, and I can see him preparing another fireball. It occurs to me, that these must be the two that have been burning some of the other experiments that Dennis had told me about.

Just to be contrary, I shout, "No thanks. I prefer the power of the dark-side." Okay, so I'm no James Earl Jones, but by some of the snickers in the crowd, my humor isn't completely obtuse. I attempt again to make a switch, this one smaller, intending to turn off his flame, and once again the sister calls out, and I'm scrabbling to get away. This time I'm not quite fast enough to escape completely, as flames start licking up my right leg. It only takes a second to put it out on the snow, but the heat had beenintense!

I don't even bother trying to make a switch this time. I'm not sure what exactly the redhead is able to do, but those chrome eyes seem to be capable of seeing beyond normal sight.

It takes me a moment to get my feet under me, and I can already tell that my leg is badly burned. I'm surprised that they're giving me the opportunity to stand, until I realize that they don't really fear me. They know before I can attack, and act quicker than I can. In fact they're just standing there, waiting for me to either give up, or attack again.

What is the deal with these two? Flying, superhuman sight, fireballs. . . Wait a minute. . .

'Lela,' I send to the angel I know is always watching, 'How do they have more than one ability?' Thankfully the siblings don't attack, while I'm communicating. She probably can't see the transmissions from the nanites.

'They only have one ability, each. They are able to draw other abilities from those diamonds around their necks.'

'You mean that those gems are from the others they've killed?' I can't hide the shock that I feel.

'Yes, his ability is to be able to crystallize another's ability. Her gene allows her to see those with abilities. They are twins.'

Shit, shit, and triple shit! Basically I'm up against two dragons, with my kender of an ability. Well, if Tasslehoff Burrfoot was brave enough to do it, then so can I.

If only I had his immunity to fear. Or Raistlin. Yeah, the dark wizard would really come in handy right now.

Despite the cold air, there is no mistaking the steady trickle of sweat dripping down my spine.

Thankfully communicating with the nanites is nearly instantaneous, and only a couple seconds have passed since I regained my feet.

"Last chance, demon. Surrender now or prepare to fight," James intones solemnly.

The word 'demon', applied to me, sets my teeth on edge, and my decision is made. Not that I really have much of one to make.

'If this goes badly, please be ready to get me out of here.' I don't wait for a reply, before running right at them, doing my best to avoid the pain in my leg. I have enough time to register the shock on their faces; they were likely expecting me to run away, as I create a switch to solidify the air in front of me. Despite Jessie's warning, the shock of my brash action makes James hesitate just long enough for me to get the switch made.

If there was more time, I would have sighed in relief as the switch forms. I wasn't sure if it would, after failing to do anything of the sort while playing beer pong so long ago. My powers truly are growing and maturing.

James's fireball explodes against my shield, momentarily blinding me, and eliciting a whole new set of gasps from the gathered crowd. That crowd. . . That foolish TV brainwashed crowd. . . I shake my head, and prepare my next switch, hoping I have the time to make it, as I feel the switch for my shield start to burn. NowTHATis an uncomfortable feeling!

The switch to kill their abilities doesn't form.

"Brother, he has the ability to change the quantum state of things," Jessie states.

Quantum state? I've never looked at my ability that way, but it makes sense.

The last of my shield melts away in a ball of orange flame, and I start moving again, this time to the side. I debate on trying to tackle one of them, but for all I know, they may have superhuman strength stored in one of those diamonds. Maybe if I can get those necklaces off them.

A quick switch later, both necklaces' clasps let go, and they fall from their chests. The fireball that is already speeding towards me vanishes, and I turn to tackle James.

A couple feet away, I leap for the young man, and a freight train runs into me, knocking me aside.

I roll to the side, as soon as I hit the ground, and pain flares through my side. Bones are broken, I have no doubt. Looking through blurry eyes, I can just make out Jessie gripping her necklace, her hand outstretched in my direction.

"Nick?!?" I hear Shanna's frantic scream from the croud.

"Dammit!" I attempt to swear, but blood spittle comes out instead.

Finally, the crowd understands that this is for real, and I can barely hear them screaming in panic as they take off running. My ears are ringing so badly, that I can't make out the undoubtedly pious words James says as he picks up his necklace, and another fireball forms in his hands.

My body is too broken for the nanites to fix me in time, and I can see my death in that red-orange ball, as it flies towards my chest.

Shanna, I think, I'm sorry you have to watch me die.

Oblivion takes me.

Ch 22

Yellow light is the first thing I notice, as I come to.

Good, apparently I made it to heaven, I think. I've never been very religious myself, but at least I know I was good enough to come here.

Flexing my fingers and moving my arms confirms that all my pain is gone. Silently I weep, knowing that Earth is now left to the demons. Maybe the countries will come together, and put up a good enough defense. It's a nice thought, but I know it's not really possible. Humans are too cantankerous.

Oh, god. Shanna. . .!

Pulling my legs underneath me, something doesn't feel quite right. Opening my eyes, I find myself staring at the burned remains of my right pant leg.

"What the. . ."

"Oh, good, you're awake!" A familiar voice spouts, startling me. Strong arms grip me in a fierce hug, before pulling back, and Summer searches my eyes.

"Good to see you too, sis," I try to greet her cheerfully, but don't have it in me right now. I'd lost. And to Team Rocket no less. "Thanks for coming to get me, but why are you here?"

Apparently she either doesn't like my words, or what she sees on my face. I soon find out it's the latter.

"You look like shit," she tells me. "Why don't you try to rest in the healing light a bit more?" I almost laugh as I see how tired she looks.

For a moment, I wonder if she'd watched my battle with the twins, and know that it's possible, as Lela is always watching me. I notice how upset she seems, and can feel her hands shaking on my arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll be fine. The nanites," I offer in way of explanation. They should be strong enough, and my body recovered enough to completely fix all of me. If only they could do the same for my pride. "Relax, will you? We still have some time before we face the demons." I try to get her to calm down, but my soothing tone seems to have the opposite effect.

"You were nearly killed down there, Nick! But that's. . . It's not that. . . Something. . . um. . ." Summer bites her lower lip, as she tries to formulate what she wants to say. "Lela's been incapacitated," she finally blurts out, and I feel like my whole world gets rocked.

"Lela? How—?" I demand to know, gripping my sister's arms now, and completely forgetting about the twins. I feel a knot forming in my stomach, as I worry about the gentle alien, but my logical mind takes over. If Lela is down, it's not a complete loss, as there are still six other ships. Ships that can't fight and I have no experience in leading. Maybe if another alien piloted. . . "Where's Harana?"

The fear increases in Summer's blue eyes. "She's taking care of Lela," she whispers. "She's also piloting the ship."

"What happened to Lela?" I demand to know again, wondering why Summer is acting like this, and then it occurs to me. "The eggs?"

She nods, and I can see tears running down her cheeks now. Fear grips my heart. Not the kids, too, oh, please not the kids, too! I have to get to Lela, I know, but I don't know how to open the hatch that leads to her.

"Lela, Harana!" I yell, hoping to get one of their attentions. "I can't open the door. Lemme back there."

"Nick," Summer's hand on my shoulder makes me feel claustrophobic, and I shake it off, "You can open it with the nanites. Just send the command to the ship mentally." I look at my sister stupidly. Can it really be that easy? I know that she could do it for me, but that has never been my sister's way. She's always willing to help me, but never one to do things for me. How ironic that her ability ends up being the same way.

Without hesitation, I mentally command the ship to open the door, and sure enough, it opens to my right. I dash through it, headless of the blackness that surrounds me. I know I have a few steps before the path turns, and my eyes adjust to the infrared light, before I slam into the wall. I run the entire way to where I know Lela to be, sensing her with my switches, and hold up outside her door, slightly out of breath, and full of dread.

Suddenly I'm apprehensive, not certain what I'll find inside. Summer hasn't told me what happened with Lela's and my kids. She'd only told me that the alien is incapacitated, and then she'd started crying.

No, I think, they have to be okay. Something about the alien hatching process must have been hard for the mother. Try as hard as I might, though, I can't convince myself of that. How can eggs hatching be hard on the mother?

I don't know how long I stand outside the doorway, but finally I conclude that I have to walk through it. I have to face what's inside. Commanding the ship to open this door, I step through.

Lela is not on the incubator, as she has been every other time I've been in here, and for just a moment, I wonder at that oddity, until my brain realizes that the children wouldn't be in there, after they hatched. I sense her switches in an adjoining room, and open that hatchway before going in.

It takes me a moment to comprehend the scene before me. Lela is lying on the floor, her arms around some small, unmoving objects, and Harana has her arm around her older sister, trying to comfort her, and talking in their dual-toned language.

I take a step forward, my eyes and even my senses drawn to the six or seven objects that Lela is cradling. I can hear what I take to be crying from Lela, and only then does it really hit me that our kids haven't survived.

I don't know what to think, or even what to feel. My body is locked up in shock, as I try to form coherent thoughts. Yes, they are my kids, but they aren't entirely human, and it's not like I had helped incubate the eggs. The entire time Lela had been on that incubator, it almost felt like she was taking care of someone else's eggs.

But now that I see the tiny things, it strikes home. These tiny things are the product of Lela's and my coupling. I helped create these tiny creatures, and there is some small part of me in each one. My eyes can see that they're gone, but my heart refuses to believe it.

I drop to my knees next to Lela, and only then do they notice me, but I ignore them. There is something. . .

I look at the tiny creatures, marveling at how they look. They have the pinkish skin of Lela's race, but it's tinged just a bit by the baby pink of a human newborn. Their eyes are smaller than Lela's in comparison to the head, which is also smaller in comparison to their body. I notice that some have four fingers and some have three. There are six in all, and they all have light tufts of hair on their peaceful heads. If I ignore the fact that they aren't breathing, I can almost imagine that they're sleeping peacefully.

All of this I note with the outside of my concentration, however. There is something. . . It almost feels like I can sense them, like I can with my switches, but I've never made switches in these little creatures.

"I tried to save them," Lela's voice penetrates the fog that surrounds my mind, distracting me. "Our DNA just doesn't mix," I can barely understand her, as she tries to speak English through her tears. "They all broke their shells, but didn't live long past that." Lela chokes up again, and Harana tries unsuccessfully to console her.

It strikes me as odd, her concern for the children. Hadn't she intimated that her race didn't care for their children? Yet, the death of these six is tearing her apart.

'This was different,' the words appear in my vision. Apparently I'd sent the question to her, and feel like a heel. In her depression, I'd accidently asked her a question like that. 'What we did together was beautiful, not painful. Usually incubation is handled by machines, but my ship wasn't designed for mating and children. I've come to care for them, as I care for you.'

'I'm so sorry,' I send back to her, but. . .

Why can I sense them, if they're dead and I've not given them a switch? The question plays through my head a few times, before something occurs to me.

Without a word, I jump up and ran all the way back to the blue room. I don't say a word as I burst in, only stopping long enough to grab Summer's wrist, and drag her after me. She yelps when she passes into the darkness, but I know her eyes will adjust soon enough, thanks to her nanites.

"Nick, what are you. . .?" she tries to ask me, but I just keep running.

As soon as we're in the room with Lela, Harana, and my kids, I finally stop, and feel for them again. It's fainter now, but I can still make them out. I have to hurry, or it might be too late.

"Take off your shirt," I command my sister, as I start to do the same. Will it be enough, or will it take more contact? I don't know, but I have to try. I'm definitely in no mood to even try to wake my cock up.

"I hardly think now is the time—" Summer starts to protest, but I cut her off.

"Just do it! Hurry, before it's too late." Summer looks from me to Lela and back again, before quickly removing her shirt. I don't think I have time to explain, my sense of them is fading too fast.

Lela and Harana start saying something in their language, but I ignore them as I hug my sister close to me, and feel my strength with the switches magnify exponentially at the contact. A small part of me notices she's not wearing a bra, and I'm grateful for the extra skin that will be in contact with me. I command the ship to bathe us and the babies in the healing yellow light, not knowing if it will be necessary, but wanting every advantage I can have. I feel Summer pulling down her pants, hindered slightly as we hug, and then she works on mine. They hit the floor a second later, and she wraps one leg around mine, and places the other between my legs. I close both of my legs, and know it's now or never.

This is about the most physical contact I'm going to be able to have with her, short of actually having sex. Intercourse is the furthest thing from my mind right now, as I start to form the group switch, and attach it to all six babies.

I try to push it, but nothing happens. Did I overdo it with Donna and the Pokemon twins? Am I not recovered enough from the damage they caused? I push harder, then harder still on their 'life' switch. I don't know if it'll work, but I know I can sense them, and how can I do that, unless they're still alive, but too weak to register to Lela's advanced technology. I notice that the switch I'd made is not completely off, and that gives me some measure of hope.

Groaning, I throw everything I have behind the switch, and some distant part of me hears Summer moan as well, but I ignore it as I feel the switch move a little. It's just a tiny bit at first, but as I continue to shove against the switch, it picks up speed. Some small part of me notices that something is running from my nose. Most likely blood. My ears start ringing again, and we tumble to the floor, too weak to support ourselves.

Just before I blackout, again, from the effort of moving the switch, I hear a small, almost imperceptible yawn.

I wake with a start, as fear courses through me, followed immediately by a massive pain in my skull, and I collapse backwards onto a soft surface.

"He's awake," a voice says, sounding distant, but I recognize it as Shanna's.

What's she doing here? I wonder, and then realize that I must have been dropped back off at home, after I. . .

I sit up again, as I remember why I was unconscious in the first place. "My kids," I croak, wondering at the sound of my own voice.

"They're fine," Summer tells me, as my eyes try to adjust to the light. Something doesn't seem right. Everything has a yellow tinge to it, which throws my augmented vision off.

So Summer is here too. By the sound of her voice, she's doing better than I am. "You saved them, Nick. I'm so proud of you. You did it!"

I feel a hand grip hold of mine, and give it a squeeze, but I still can't focus my eyes. I know the hand is my sister's, because I can sense my switches better, and can even feel the one that I'd made for the six little babies.

"My eyes," I say, glad my voice is improving a little as I speak. "I can't seem to focus."

I feel someone take my other hand, and know from the switches I sense that it must be Shanna. "Lela says you caused some damage to yourself, saving your kids. The nanites and this yellow light are working on healing you, but it's going to take a bit." That's nice, I think, the yellow light will get me better in no time. Wait. . . Yellow light. . . In my room? I slightly remember Lela using it that night in the basement, and relax. "Nick, you really had us worried. We understand what you did, but it almost killed you." I can hear the fear in her voice, and pull the blurry blob that I know is her to me for a hug. Summer hugs me too, and I'm grateful to sense my switches increase. At least I haven't burned that out.

"How long until the demons arrive?" I ask, afraid of how long I've been out.

"They're still outside our solar system," Summer says, and I relax. Fear about being out of commission for too long, and missing the invasion leaking out of me.

Then I remember the twins.

"Those two," I have to swallow, and clear my throat, "the ones that attacked me. She can sense where I am. They might be on their way here, right now!"

Shanna laughs softly, before replying. "I wish them luck."

I turn my blurry gaze to her, confused. My eyes are finally able to start focusing, and I can make out Shanna's concerned face.

"If they can get up here, then they're too powerful to stop, anyway," Summer states.

My eyes finally focus completely, and I can see we're in the blue featureless room. I groan as I realize I'm on the ship, and not in my room. My head is in Shanna's lap. "Why are you here, Shanna?" I ask my girlfriend.

"Ouch," I hear my sister say a moment before Shanna shoves my head from her lap.

"Maybe because I was worried about my boyfriend, after watching them fry and pummel you on campus." I can hear the hurt and pain in her tone, and realize my mistake immediately.

"Shanna, I'm sorry," I plead with her, and I can feel the light and nanites returning my strength to me, as I sit up. "It's no excuse, but I'm under a lot of stress, and didn't think."

Shanna looks at me for a bit, and then nods. "You're right. I'm sorry I've been adding to that stress." She comes back over to me, and gives me a hug. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm not angry about you being here, buthowdid you get here?" I ask, as the question occurs to me.

Summer clears her throat and answers. "I've been up here watching over you, so I knew about her becoming your girlfriend. I figured she would want to be here."

Turning to my sister, I thank her, and hold Shanna closer to me. "Did it look as bad as it felt?"

Shanna starts crying into my shoulder, and I have my answer. She must have thought I was dead.

I let her cry for a bit, before looking to Summer, "Did anyone see the ship?" She shakes her head. "My kids?"

Shanna steps away from me, and I realize just how insensitive I'm being. I now have six kids with another woman, even if that other woman is an alien, and haven't really gotten a handle on how my girlfriend feels about that. I open my mouth to apologize again, but the dyed-redhead cuts me off.

"No, don't apologize. They're important to you, and that means a lot to me." She takes a deep breath, then continues, "Go. You need to see them."

Grabbing her hand, I turn and open the portal into blackness. She hesitates just outside the blackness, but apparently trusts me enough, and follows me through.

"How do you see in this?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Summer pipes up, solicitously. "Can't you see the floor beneath us?"

"Be nice, Summer," I chide. "We've got nanites in us, which augments our vision, so that we can see into the infrared spectrum."

"Nanites? Really? That's so cool!" I smile as the geek in Shanna starts to come out. "Can I get some? What else can they do?"

I try to answer all her questions as we walk, and soon we're outside Lela's room.

For once I think before acting. "Shanna, on the other side of this door are two angels and my kids. Are you going to be alright?"

Her fist lightly connects with my chest, before she replies. "I'm about to meet extraterrestrials, and an entirely new species, and you want to know if I'm alright? Hell yeah, I'm alright. I can't wait."

Even knowing she can't see my face, I'm beaming down at her.

The door opens, and I'm greeted with a very unexpected site. Lela is breast feeding two of our little kids at once, while Harana rocks another two. The last two are sleeping peacefully in a pile of blankets and soft yellow light.

It's also noticeably brighter in here. Not bright, per se, but bright enough that Shanna can see. I hear her gasp as she sees the angels for the first time. The angels are also warily watching Shanna.

"They're. . . They're beautiful," my girlfriend states, and the tension evacuates the room.

"I didn't know your race breast feeds," I state, kind of wishing I could be sucking on her taught nipple.

"Don't be so crass," Summer states, at the same time Shanna hits me again.

'It's okay,' Lela's words appear to me. 'We don't, but apparently my body has changed more than I thought. Your sister was kind enough to help me figure it out. I was worried about how to feed them. This ship really wasn't designed to support kids.'

"Are they going to be alright?" Summer asks, concern thick in her voice, at the same time the words, 'And her milk tastes wonderful,' appear in my vision.

'Pervert,' I send back to her.

'Yes,' Lela sends to us. 'They don't demand much, and since I can now feed them, they will live. Thanks to you.' The last is delivered with a nod to me.

"Can you produce enough milk for all of them?" I ask concerned. Even engorged with milk, her breasts are rather small for feeding six babies.

"What's going on?" Shanna asks, and I realize she's been left out of half the conversation.

As I start to bring Shanna up to speed, I watch as Summer takes the two kids that Lela is feeding, and sets them into the pile of blankets, next to the other two sleeping children. I realize that I recognize the blankets from mom's house. The yellow light bathes Lela, and I watch with fascination as the angel's breasts grow and firm, before she takes the last two from Harana, and starts feeding them.

"Can you imagine what kind of games could be produced, if we had hardware that's as powerful as that?" Shanna asks, and I enjoy how she feels against my side as I pull her tighter to me. She truly is a match for my geekiness.

Harana stands and walks over to Shanna and me, while my sister softly croons to her nieces and nephews.

'Have you thought about how you will deal with the twins?' The way Harana is looking at me lets me know that she is the one asking the question, and the room goes quiet.

"What?" Shanna asks again, and I whisper the question to her. "Oh. . ." she says, worriedly, squeezing me tighter to her.

"I'll help," Summer says, her voice quavering, and I know she's afraid of facing the two terrors.

"No," I deny her, but can't miss the relieved look that crosses her face. "You'd only get in my way. I barely got out of it alive. I can't be worrying about you at the same time." I turn to Lela, and ask a question that's been in the back of my mind, but only now comes to the surface. "If these two were so powerful, why weren't they chosen to fight the demons?"

Lela and Harana exchange glances, before the older sister responds. 'They were deemed too violent, and their mental state is too rigid to accept anything other than what they were raised to believe. They think they were given their abilities to cleanse mankind of evil, and have been slowly stealing the abilities from others.'

Wellthatsounds logical.

Harana looks to me, and I somehow know the next words are from her. 'You need to stop them.'

Of course I do, I think. Because goodness knows I don't have enough other things to worry about.

"Will someone please keep me up-to-date?" Shanna grumps.

"Umm. . ." I say, looking at Lela.

'Go ahead. The other room has an applicator ready.'

I look back to Shanna, telling her that she can have the nanites, but warning her about the pain she'll suffer.

"Ha, men always think women are weak," she tells me, laughing, "but if you had to deal with our monthly visitor, you'd know that we can handle more discomfort than men can." I know better than to open my mouth.

Despite her words, I know she's nervous, as I lead her to the other room. A couple minutes later, she's screaming in agony, while I rock her back and forth.

'We have a plan,' Summer's words appear to me, and I come awake.

Shanna is sleeping peacefully in my arms, and as I try to pull away to see what they've cooked up, she wakes, and pulls me back to her.

"Did it hurt that bad for you?" She asks, and I just nod, as she shivers in memory.

'They have a plan,' I send to her mentally, and smile as she gasps.

"I have my own heads-up-display!"

I laugh as I take her out to the others in the adjoining room, and fill her in on the finer points of the nanites.

My laugh is cut short as I see the look in Summer's eyes. "The kids?" I ask, suddenly worried, only to breathe a sigh of relief a moment later when she shakes her head.

The plan gets laid out before me, and despite Shanna's misgivings, I agree to it. Those twins have to be stopped.

I feel naked, digging my toes into the soft cool dirt beneath my feet. Despite knowing how fast Lela's ship can travel, I'm having a hard time believing that I'm currently standing in Southern Arizona's desert, miles away from anyone else. This time, there will be no chance of innocent bystanders.

The night air is cool, but I barely feel it. Somehow Lela and Harana were able to get the light suit to work outside of her ship. Even now, the four females and six children are a couple miles above me. Far enough to be out of view, tonight, but close enough to get to me in a crisis. Summer had hinted again at helping me out, but with the light suites on, there can be no physical contact between us.

"You came," the words coming from behind me, startles me, as I spin around to face the twins. Thankfully they don't spout their Team Rocket opening line again.

"I see you got my note," I tell James. Shanna had delivered it to them, and somehow they made the multi-hundred mile trip to get here, in only a couple hours.

The large moon sits on the horizon, framing the two, and I see they're holding hands. Thankfully the nanites allow me to see them clearly, even though the light is coming from behind them. With their all-white clothing, they almost seem to glow.

"You're ready to surrender your evil ways, then?" Jessie asks, as she takes in my apparent nakedness. "Or did you hope to tempt us into your wicked ways?"

"You will not tempt us. We are stalwart in our convictions. God is on our side, and we shall prevail!" James spouts on the heels of his sister.

Wow, these two are pompous! I go over the plan again in my head, hoping that the suit will protect me. Lela had said that it would, but Harana wasn't as certain. A backup plan plays out in the back of my mind, just in case.

"Surrender? No." Shock appears in their eyes. Had they really deluded themselves into thinking that I was giving up? The note had simply told them where to meet me. They'd caught me by surprise last time. This time I'm prepared.

"Then why. . .?" Jessie asks, and I can't hide my smile at their confusion.

"Because God hates murderers," I tell them, pandering to their game, "and you need to be stopped."

Their faces go red in rage, and there is suddenly a ball of flame in James's hand.

"Your vile tongue will not sway our holy mission," James yells, and flings the ball at me.

I'm prepared for it, though, setting up another air shield, and jumping out of the way. I hit the ground, rolling, and come up, hand outstretched, and flip the already made switches to drop their necklaces. They're ready for it, though, and catch them in their hands.

It was only a distraction though, as I create more switches, and flip them on the run. From our previous fight, I know that I can't affect them directly, but that doesn't protect their clothing.

The molecular bond holding their white coverings together are turned off, and their clothing disintegrates.

Jessie shrieks in outrage, and I can't help but notice that the carpet matches the drapes, before she's able to cover herself up. She'd been about the send that bullet train of force at me, but her nakedness distracts her, and dust is suddenly kicks up in front of me, trailing off into the night.

"What wicked trickery is this?" James demands, and I notice him glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eyes.

Another switch, and a cool breeze blows across them, and even I'm intrigued with how hard Jessie's nipples get.

The plan is to get their necklaces away, and then disable them, or kill them. The latter is out of the question. But a third option seems to present itself.

"Wicked miscreant!" James shouts. "Do you think to shame us, by displaying what God gave us?"

I look back to him in time to be struck by one of his fireballs, directly in the chest. Dammit! I berate myself, caught up in my own distraction.

Rolling a couple times on the desert floor, the flames go out, and I'm thankful the suit protected me. My chest is a bit sore, but happily not burned.

I regain my feet, and look at the two shocked siblings. "Sorry," I state, smiling, "Did I forget to mention I'm fireproof now?" I know I shouldn't, I mean I really shouldn't, but I can't help but say the next line. "Looks like God is on my side, now."

Rage fills both of their faces, and Jessie flings her hand out at me, sending another wall of force my way. I throw up another shield, and dodge out of the way again.

My shield doesn't even slow the attack, and it clips my leg, spinning my about, and sending me painfully to the ground. The suite doesn't protect against that, I guess.

In frustration, I act without thinking, sending some of my oldest switches at them. Too late, I remember that their somehow immune to my powers.

The switches form.

I stand there in shock, and just barely dodge another wall of power, before it crushes me.

Immediately I start flipping on the switches, and dimly note that a yellow light engulfs me. I can feel Lela and Shanna still miles above me, and while the light is weak, it gives me the extra strength I need to push the newly created switches, while my ankle stops hurting.

Jessie's eyes grow large as her nipples stiffen even more, and a slight trickle starts between her legs. James had already gone semi-hard with his naked sister next to him, but he is sporting a full-on boner now. Both of them are frozen, as I carefully walk up to them. I don't know if they can do anything while frozen, but I'm wary all the same.

Nothing happens as I take the two diamond necklaces, each with about ten thumb-sized diamonds on them, out of the twins' hands, and fling them up behind me. They vanish, and both sets of eyes bulge even more at my apparent magic. Perhaps they think I've done the same thing to the necklaces, as I did with their clothes.

The yellow light vanishes. I wonder what they thought aboutthat?

Standing this close to Jessie, I can't help but admire her body. Her tits are small, maybe a B-cup, but sit high on her chest, and look pretty firm. A slender waist leads down to slightly rounded hips. It's obvious she doesn't trim, by the size of her massive red bush, but her legs are long and slender.

In contrast, James looks like one of those men who can eat whatever he wants, and never work out, while still maintaining his form. He's not well muscled, but I'll bet there's hardly an ounce of fat on him. His pointing penis looks to be just a bit over average in size, but otherwise unimpressive, when compared to some of the others I've seen in the past few weeks.

I have to step back, remembering the plan, but decide to add my own twist to it. The switch to disable their rare gene takes some serious effort to turn off, and both of them groan as I do so.

'I need to change them,' I send to Shanna, knowing that she's watching, and likely won't appreciate what I'm about to do next.

'If you take sexual advantage of her, you're going to burn in a very special level of hell. A level they reserve for child molesters and people who talk at the theater.'

I decide to drive forward with my new plan.

Walking around to Jessie's back, I turn up some of her switches, doing my best to make her hornier. I reach out to touch her, and the shimmering light around my hand stops me. I quickly divest myself of the light-suite, and step up behind her again. Wrapping my arms around her, I lightly tease her nipple with my left hand, while my right digs through the mound of fur below, until my fingers find her moist slit.

"Oh, I'm gonna go to the special hell," I murmur.

She shudders, as I rub my finger against her slit, and I look over to James, and see he is intently watching me, unable to do anything else.

"Your brother likes what he sees," I whisper inter her ear. "Did you see how hard he got before I froze you?" I nibble a bit on her ear, while I rub my fingers around her tiny hole. I'm tempted to slip a finger inside her, but I want to build up her tension first.

I know I'm manipulating them, using their switches, and while a part of my conscience is screaming at me to stop, all I have to do is remember the twenty or so diamonds on those necklaces, each one a stolen life, and my conscience shuts up.

I'm really mashing down hard on her 'wet pussy' switch, and sense that she is getting close. She is doing her best to hold back moans of pleasure, but between my skill and the switches, she doesn't stand a chance. I sense just the moment, and give her stiff nipple a sudden twist, and a loud moan escapes from her clenched jaws, and my hand is covered in her love juices. I rub hard back and forth against her whole vagina, trying to make her orgasm last.

"Look at your brother's cock," I tell her. "See that liquid seeping from the tip? That's because he likes what he sees. You turn him on." I can hear muffled denials, but her eyes are glued to James's manhood. "I'll bet you're wondering what it would be like to have him in you." I make a switch to make the inside of her twat itch. "Or maybe even suck his cum straight from his cock." Her mouth goes dry after making and moving another switch.

My cock is nestled comfortably between her small ass cheeks, and I start to hump myself slowly against her, while I resume my assault on the rest of her tiny body.

Her denials are growing weaker, and by the time she reaches her second orgasm, she is no longer refusing my words.

"See how his fluids are running from the tip of his penis? That's all because of you, his dear twin sister. He wants you. You can see it in his eyes. See his hunger, his desire. I can tell you like him looking at you. I feel how wet you are down here. I know you're thinking about what it might feel like to lay with your own brother."

This time, the sound that escapes her throat is one of acceptance.

"But wait. . . Isn't that a sin?" I rub her coochy harder, tweaking her nipples, and nibbling lightly on her neck. She is completely confused. Her body is telling her one thing, but her mind is saying something else. "How can it be a sin, though, if you love each other? You do love your brother, don't you?"

Carefully I lessen the switch that's holding her paralyzed, ready to reinstate it at a moment's notice. I needn't have worried.

"Yes," she whispers, and then moans as I turn up the sensitivity to her clit and nipples. "I do love him."

Her hips are now moving, grinding her ass against my rock hard cock.

"You know," I whisper conspiratorially, "while he's frozen like that, I'll bet you can find out just what he tastes like, or even feels like inside of you." I fully release her, and step back.

Hesitantly she looks from me to her brother's cock. It's easily apparent who is the better endowed, but love wins out, and she rushes to James.

Dropping to her knees, a tentative hand reaches out, but stops before making contact. "Forgive me James. I—I can't help myself. I've always looked up to you, and I love you so much. Please. . . Please forgive me, but right now I need this." Her fingers close the final distance, and I swear she moans as she makes contact with her sibling's phallus.

There is a flash of light behind me, and I spin around, prepared for an attack, but it's only Shanna. A very naked Shanna.

"Sorry to scare you, but I saw how hard you are, and didn't want to pass up this chance." She tells me, a twinkle in her eyes. "You're still going to hell, though."

I know that she also doesn't want me trying to fuck the slight redhead as well, but I don't mind. I'm so horny right now, I just want to take her down, and fuck her on the dry desert floor.

A muffled moan brings my attention back to the twins, and I see Jessie has James's rod between her lips, sucking up his precum. James's eyes are closed, and I know he is enjoying the incestuous liaison. I decide to turn off her dry mouth switch. She seems to be satisfyingthaturge.

Warm lips wrap around my own rod, and I give out my own moan. Looking down, I meet Shanna's grinning, lust filled, gaze, and smile as I run my fingers through her hair.

"James, I know you would stop me if you could," Jessie says then, and I see she's gotten to her feet, and is looking her brother in the eyes, "But I have never wanted anything as much as I want this right now." She gives him a tender peck on the lips, then turns around, and backs up to her brother's rigid pole, and I can see she's trying to get him inside her cunt. There is no mistaking the moment she gets it right, and her eyes pop open wide, and I hear one of the most seductive moans ever, leave the true redhead's throat. "I never knew what this could be like," she mewls as she starts to really move against his now slippery pole.

Shanna's lips leave my tool, but only long enough for her to bend over in front of me, mirroring Jessie. I immediately take a half step forward, and spear my girlfriend's vagina upon my sword, making us both moan at the completion of our bodies.

Our moan gains the twins' attention, and I even notice Jessie smile, before she begins to shudder in another climax. Looking to James's eyes, I can tell he is enjoying this as much as his sister, and I release him.

Once again I'm wary, and once again, I don't have to be. James grabs ahold of Jessie's hips, and starts thrusting violently into her, making Jessie grunt with each impact.

"Oh Jessie," he calls out, "I know it's wrong, but it feels so right! I love you, sis!" and then he grunts, and I know he's depositing his sperm into his sister's womb.

'I think it's time you two came back up to the ship,' Summer sends me, and suddenly I'm back aboard Lela's vessel, still screwing Shanna, but now surrounded by three other naked women. Smiling, I'm excited about how good this night is going.

* * *

Ch 23

With the sun coming up only hours away, I can't wait to crawl into bed. I have my first competition with the math club this evening, and I'm skipping class so that I'll have at least two brain cells to rub together, while there. My brain is fried, my body thoroughly worn out—all four women on Lela's ship made sure of that, though Lela wouldn't let me have any of her milk—and after the battle with the twins, my head feels as though the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man has taken up residence in it.

Not wanting to awaken my roommate, I creep through the main room, and this time, make sure I go left to get into my room. My door gives a slight, familiar creek as I open it, and slip through.

I only have a moment's notice, before someone is crying incoherently on my back.

"Gina?" Her switches give her away.

"Where have you been?" she demands, and then before I have a chance of responding, "I was so worried. Everyone said you'd died, and then I watched the videos on Youtube, and saw those two attacking you. I was so worried! So very worried! And you didn't call, or tell me you were safe, or alive. . ." She pulls away, and starts hitting me with her fists. "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

Pulling the blonde to me, I hug her to me as she sobs into my chest.

"The twins are taken care of," I tell her softly. "I verified that the cops picked them up in Arizona a few hours ago." She pulls back and looks up at me curiously. "Seems they somehow lost their abilities, and the police received an anonymous tip about where some wanted murderers could be found." I smile down at her, but her eyes go dark again.

"A few hours ago? A fewHOURS? And you couldn't take the time to let me know you were fine?" Her anger is palpable, but before I can answer, a half-dressed Dennis barges in.

"Dude, what the hell?" He demands, shoving his hand against my shoulder. "Are you real? I could have sworn they disintegrated you, the way you suddenly vanished. What the hell happened, and why did they attack you?"

A shadow moves behind Dennis, and I recognize Robin's red hair over his shoulder. "Why did they attack you?" she repeats her boyfriend's question.

"Yeah," Dennis chimes in, "I thought they only attacked other. . ." His voice trails off as his eyes grow wide and he takes a couple steps back from me. "You're. . . You're one of them, aren't you?"

Sighing in resignation, all I can do is nod my head. Why did they have to attack in such a public place? Thus far, I've been able to keep my ability mostly a secret, but after yesterday on campus. . . Well, let's just say I'm likely to be a lot more noticed. Hopefully I'm more famous for it, than infamous. Yes, I know I'm getting a bit conceited.

I wait for Dennis and Robin to back away in fear and terror. In their presence is one of thosefreakshe's been going on about in the news.

"Man, that is so. . . [b[awesome/b]!" he yells, and I look up to see him grinning widely.

"What can you do?" Robin asks, in genuine interest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dennis asks, and then they continue to bombard me with questions, hardly giving me any opportunity to answer.

Finally, as the sun crests the horizon, I've answered their questions, to the best of my ability. I've even told them about the impending demon invasion, and they both agree to go camping for a while, just before the invasion.

"What about me?" Gina asks, once we're finally alone in my room again.

'She'll be up here of course.' Somehow I know those words are from Shanna.

Groaning, not in any mood, or having any energy to argue, I tell Gina, and then stumble to my bed. I don't remember falling into it, but when I wake some hours later, I'm stripped to my underwear, and under the covers. I notice my pillow has the slight scent of Gina's perfume, and know that she'd been sleeping in my bed until I got home last night.

Rolling over, I see Gina's hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Mmm, good morning, sleepyhead," she purrs to me with a smile.

"Morning?" I ask. The light is wrong for it to be morning.

She looks past me to the clock, and gives a small laugh. "Well, no, I guess it's not. It's a little before three."

"Three? Crap! I've got to get ready for the competition!" I jump out of bed, and start throwing on my clothes, until I catch Gina pouting at me.

"Don't you have a bit of time?" Her hands pull the blankets down from her, and I see she's completely nude. DAMN, she looks good!

Well. . . The competition is at four. . . She grins as she sees she's won.

What little clothes I'd managed to put on, take less time to take off, as I jump back into bed with the massively hot woman.

She pulls me to her, meeting my lips with hers, as her breasts press firmly against my chest. Tasting her soft lips, I moan, feeling her 'wet' switch move in reaction to my voice.

"You had me so worried," she whispers, breaking off the kiss, and looking me fiercely in the eyes. "I'm not leaving your side again."

I nod, knowing she'd been terrified while I'd been gone.

She squeals, and simultaneously hugs me tightly to her naked form, before rolling me onto my back. Sliding back, it only takes her a moment to get the angle right, and my head slips past her first folds. While she's wet, she's not nearly as wet as she usually is when we have sex.

"I need to feel connected with you, to know you're alive." Until now I guess I really didn't understand how much she felt for me. I mean, I know she loves me, but I guess I didn't understand just how deeply that ran for her. She must have been at her wits end yesterday. Then, even lying with me all day, I'd be surprised if she left to do more than go to the bathroom.

I felt my heart warm for this woman. We'd been through some tough times in our odd relationship, but I couldn't deny that I truly cared for her.

What then of my feelings for Shanna? I care deeply for her too. Great! I think. What kind of a lecherous man am I that I'm falling for two women?

Thinking of my sister makes three, and gives me the answer. Rand al'Thor, eat your heart out!

While I've been ruminating, Gina's been working on getting me deeper inside her, and I hear her grunt as I poke at her womb. "I love you, Nick. Never let me go." Then, without any preamble, she begins to move against me. She continues hugging me tightly to her slim body, her firm breasts rubbing against my chest, and her pussy sliding along most of my member, making me moan loudly as we make love.

"Oh, fuck, Nick. You always feel so good inside me. Yes, grab my ass. Make me cum, Nick. Make me cum all over your massive cock!" She shudders as her orgasm strikes, and I powerfully hunch my hips, driving deep inside her, striking her deepest points over and over again. Her orgasm seems to go on and on, and finally I can take no more, and loose my ejaculate into her clutching vagina, sending her to a whole new realm of ecstasy.

I'm almost late for the competition, and Gina asks why it's so important for me to go. Even Dennis and Robin are curious as to why I'm going to do a math competition, when there are so many other things that I could be doing in preparation for the coming invasion.

For that matter, I don't know why it's important. I can't give them an answer, and just shrug as I get out to my car, all three of them in tow. When I realized that Dennis and Robin have every intention of sticking with me until they ditch town, I know my car will be too small, and we end up taking Gina's car instead. The way the three are acting, I almost feel like I have my own personal guard service.

It isn't until now, sitting behind my team's table, that I begin to understand why I want to be here so badly. It isn't for Professor Frankens, or the rest of my math team. It's not even for school pride. And despite all the whispers and odd stares I get from everyone who'd thought I was dead, this still feels right.

This competition is something I understand. It's something that I can to a degree control, and know how I'm going to play it. Sure, I don't know what questions they're going to throw at me, or what the other team will be like, but math is something that I can control, and it's unchanging. No matter how you play it, two plus two will always equal four.

Donald, Barbara, and Adam all gape at me, as I take the last seat at the table.

"What happened to you, yesterday?" Adam asks in a whisper that everyone can hear. I'm gratified to see that his acne has cleared up, but still bothered that I couldn't repair his skin. Hmm, I ponder, I've been able to do more lately than I could at the beginning. Maybe. . . Yes! The switch to repair the acne damage to his skin forms, though I'm unable to move it more than just a tick.

"Yeah," Donald follows up, "we all thought you were dead, and then when you didn't show up in class today. . ." Donald keeps blinking at me behind his thick glasses, and I realize they're no longer to his prescription.

"Have you been getting headaches?" I ask him, ignoring their questions.

His beady appearing eyes blink a few more times, before saying, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

I move his 'vision correcting' switch all the way, and he gasps, but I also lean forward and pull his thick frames off his nose at the same time.

"But I need those. . ." he argues, then blinks some more, and looks around. "How did you—?"

"The way you kept squinting through them," I tell him, as if that explains everything.

"The police were looking for you," Barbara says, as though it's her turn to try to get an answer from me. Her skin definitely looks like it fits her better, but isn't perfect yet.

I hadn't thought about the police. After an altercation like that with the twins, it's no wonder the police would be looking for me. I'll have to keep an eye out for them.

Before I have the chance to formulate an answer for the brunette, a buzzer sounds, which startles me half out of my seat.

The judge introduces himself, and then the two teams. I see Professor Frankens smiling at me in the front row, and Gina, Dennis, and Robin a few rows back. The judge goes over the rules, and we test our buzzers, before the first equation is displayed.

I freeze in shock when the screen lights up with the equation. It's not that the equation is hard, quite the opposite, really. No, what startles me, is that Iseethe answer. I don't meant that I know what the answer is, just by looking at it, but rather that the nanites solved the equation, and are displaying the answer to me as soon as it's revealed.

Unfortunately, the other team is quick on the ball and gets the point.

"It's okay," Donald says. "It's just one question. We'll get the rest." I almost laugh. This is going to be too easy!

As soon as the second question appears on the screen, I hit my buzzer. Everyone stares at me in shock, but I easily give the answer that's floating before my vision. There is a murmur in the crowd, when the judge announces a correct answer, and Adam pats me on the back.

A black haired Asian girl on the opposing team glares at me, and I note that she's the one who answered the first question.

Looking at the crowd, I decide that I'd better wait a couple seconds before answering next time. I don't want to make things too obvious.

That is, until the Asian girl hits her buzzer as soon as the third equation appears, and gets it right.

"Well," The judge's voice rings out, "it looks like we have quite the spirited and talented competition on our hands, tonight."

'Lela, does she have the nanites?' I send to the angel. I can't sense any of the switches on the ship, but I know she'll get the message.

'No, but she has her gene activated,' the words appear a moment later.

'I think she has some kind of superior intellect,' I tell her, then curse myself for being too distracted and missing the fourth question. She'd answered as soon as the screen lit up that time, also.

The crowd is really "ahh"-ing now, and I decide to get my butt in gear, if we're going to have a chance of winning this.

The other girl hits her buzzer just a moment before the screen lights up this time, disqualifying her team this round, and I let Barbara answer this one.

After that, it's a battle to see who can hit the buzzer first, without hitting it too early. I screw up once, but quickly use a switch to display the equation. The girl really begins to glare at me after that, and ends up making two more mistakes.

The temptation to use my switches more than that once grows, as we stay neck and neck, but I hold back.

And then we're one point behind for the final question. It's worth two points.

The tension in the room is thick, and silence hangs supreme as everyone waits for the final problem to appear. No pressure at all.

The screen lights up, and suddenly my vision goes blank. I don't mean the room dimmed, or I couldn't see the screen, I mean everything went gray. A solid, flat gray.

It takes me a moment to realize that I'd heard the opponent's buzzer, but no answer following it.

"She doesn't have it," Adam says next to me. "Look at her, she's shaking her head and her eyes are huge."

I wish I could look at her. Why can't I see?

"I need your answer," the judge announces officiously.

Another buzzer sounds, indicating that the other team took too long.

"We've got this," I hear Barbara say. "What is it, Nick?"

"I don't know," I tell her in confusion. "I—I can't see."

The judge calls for us to answer, and I can hear Adam furiously scribbling, trying to come up with the answer.

"What do you mean?" my female teammate demands. "It's right there!"

I shake my head in denial, and point shakily at my head. She doesn't understand, and I'm starting to get worried. Have I somehow overused the nanites? Did something fry in my brain? 'Lela?' I send in desperation, but I can't even see my own message.

Adam hits the buzzer, and shouts, "Forty-two!"

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect," the judge drones, and just that quickly, my vision returns.

Immediately I glance at the screen, wanting to know what kind of equation could stump the other team, but it's already gone.

'Lela, what happened?'

'Your race is not yet ready for that answer,' she responds a moment later.

What'sthatsupposed to mean?

Another buzzer, and the game is over. We lost.

The girl on the opposing team stomps over to me and stares me in the eyes for a moment. "You cheated," she states, matter-of-factly.

The judge hears her. "If you have some sort of evidence to present, young lady?" but she shakes her head, and walks back to her celebrating team.

Then Gina, Dennis, and Robin are right there, looking around, and I realize they're acting again as my bodyguards.

"Nick," Barbara yells after me, but I need to get out of here. What had Lela meant by our race not being ready for that?

I see Professor Frankens looking at me, worried, but I continue moving.

The four of us head for the exit, but the Asian girl cuts us off.

"Why didn't you answer that last question?" she demands, and I only notice a faint accent in her voice this time.

"Why didn't you?" I shoot back, not liking her attitude.

"You know what it was too, then?" she asks, curiously, there is no longer any heat in her voice.

I nod that I do, even though I have no frakking clue, and walk past her.

Unfortunately, the police are waiting for me, right outside the door.

"Mr. Xavier?" a cop with the obligatory mustache asks me, and I nod. "You're wanted in connection with the altercation that took place yesterday.

"Nick?" Gina's voice is thick with worry.

For a moment I debate on making a switch to make the cop forget, but that won't make the problem go away, and it'll likely get the cop in trouble to boot. I've never had a reason to hate the cops, knowing that they're only there to do their duty, and help protect us.

Does that make me an Earth cop, because I'm trying to protect all of humanity? A question for another time.

"It's okay," I whisper to her, and go to the officer. "Any chance my girlfriend can ride with me?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I use a switch to make him more accommodating.

Yes, I'm manipulating him, but I'm worried about Gina's psyche if I'm gone too long from her.

"Um, I'm not supposed to, but I guess if you behave. . ." The policeman seems a bit confused as he walks us to the car. He even goes so far as to politely open the doors for us.

I tell Dennis and Robin to head home, and I'll be there before too much longer. Dennis gives me a wink, before leading a chortling Robin away. They know I can handle myself.

"What's going on, Frank?" a second cop asks as we get situated. "We're only supposed to pick him up, not his floozy too."

Hearing Gina referred to as a floozy pisses me off. I crank hard on Frank's 'accommodation' switch, then make and flip some in the partner.

"Listen, bub," I say in as deep and menacing a voice as I can muster, "This lady is a high-class gal. In your whole life, you'll be lucky to have a woman such as her even look at you. Treat her with respect, am I clear?" I release him from his paralysis and let go of his 'intimidation' switch, and smile as he turns fear filled eyes to me. He quickly nods, and turns back to the front, as we pull out of the parking lot.

Gina is left in the lobby as I'm taken back to a different officer's desk. I half expected to be taken to an interrogation room, but won't complain that I'm not.

I'm not waiting long, before a large brutish looking woman sits across from me, and glares for a moment. Her nose has obviously been broken numerous times, and there are small scars around her mouth. Her shoulders are easily big enough to play for any professional football team, and even with my ability, I'm just a bit intimidated.

"Mr. Xavier," she says, and her voice is gravelly, and barely feminine at all, "your name has been popping up a lot lately." She studies me for a reaction, but I just stare blankly back at her. "When that happens, we here at the precinct like to call that a pattern."

Really? She's going to treat me like a child? I know I shouldn't, but my mouth speaks before I can get my filter into place. "You mean like how if I see two circles and a square, followed by two more circles, the next is likely to be a square?"

The scars around her lips tighten at my flippant tone, but she doesn't rise to the bait. "Why don't you tell us where you were yesterday afternoon, Mr. Xavier?"

"You mean when those two lunatics were trying to kill me?" I ask. "I was home taking a bath."

Her large fist slams down on the table, startling me, and I realize I'd better cool it. "Don't play games with me, kid. Four other students got hurt, and one of them is in critical condition. Witnesses as well as numerous online videos place you at the scene, before you mysteriously vanished."

For a moment I think to tell her the truth. But after the way I've been acting, telling her that an alien experimented on me, and another two of her experiments tried to kill me, but thankfully that alien also teleported me to her ship before they could burn me to a crisp, and oh, by-the-way, I also have six kids with that alien, just doesn't seem very viable.

"Look," I tell her, trying to come up with something fast, without looking like I was trying to come up with something fast, "I don't know what happened. All I know is that I was walking out of Professor Frankens's class, when there was a huge commotion. I ran outside to see what was going on, when those two attacked me. Why don't you ask them?"

"I did, this morning," she tells me, and I blink at her. "I'm Special Agent Albrecht, in charge of finding the siblings that have been traveling across the country, frying people to a crisp. This morning, we caught them in the Arizona desert, hundreds of miles from here. The sick perverts were fucking in the desert." She shakes herself in disgust, but her attitude doesn't bother me. She doesn't strike me as the type of woman to enjoy anything. She picks up a folder and her desk, and looks through it for a moment. "When we questioned them, they told us that they were on a holy mission to cleanse the world of demon infested souls, and that you had somehow blocked their God-given powers, and turned them to temptation." She folds her massive hands in front of her, and fixes me with a piercing stare. It's only then that I notice her eyes are two different colors. The right one is an ice-cold blue, while the left one is a dark brown, bordering on black.

I have no doubt that many perps have broken under that mismatched gaze.

"As I'm sure you can guess, we're very interested in talking to you. We already have one of your victims in lockup." She states this last part almost as if it's a second thought, but I have no idea who she's talking about.

She must correctly recognize the look on my face, as she goes ahead and confuses me even more. "I hate men who lord their power over women, Mr. Xavier, and you look like the type of tough guy to do just that. Like that doe-eyed gal in the lobby. Do you beat her up every night, unless she obeys you?"

"What? No!" I reply, shocked at the accusation. I know she's trying to throw me off balance and see if something shakes loose, but I hate the mere thought of violence against a woman.

"I've seen many women like her. Always following her man around, afraid to be too far away, lest he beat her for not being available at his every beck and call," she continues as if I hadn't spoken. "Now I know some poor fool women prefer to live like that, but when you rape a woman, leave her pregnant, and beat her. . . Well, I just won't tolerate that."

What the hell is she talking about? I know Gina hasn't been spreading any lies, and while I can see how it might look like Gina was a simpering slave, she is anything but!

"Ha!" she nearly spits at me. "You're so arrogant, that you've already forgotten about the poor woman you mistreated." She stands, and grips my shoulder painfully. "Why don't we go back and visit her?"

She literally picks me up with her grip on my shoulder, and I'm left with the choice of being dragged, or walking.

Walking seems more dignified.

'Do you need us to come get you?' I know the question is from my sister.

'No, I need to clear my name, and get this straightened out.'

She takes me back to a group of cells, and points to someone cowering in the corner. At first I think it's a guy, until I notice that there are only women in the cell. The hair is short, and the clothes ragged.

"There," Agent Albrecht shoves me at the bars, and the girl looks up, then turns around terror. If she had a voice, she would have screamed.

I recognize her. . . Or him. . . Or, well, I'm still trying to figure that out.

Harley Quinn as I now think of her, the person who had once been Derek, cowers in fear in her cell.

"Look what you did to that poor woman," Albrecht growls behind me, and I feel my temper slipping.

"Derek," I say through clenched teeth, "What lies did you spread this time?"

She only continues to cower, not answering. Albrecht's grip on my shoulder tightens, and I know I'm in trouble. This has to look really bad, from the agent's point-of-view.

"Listen," I tell the large woman, "I don't know what he, or I mean she, told you, but she is a known liar. She raped the girl out there—" I point to the lobby, "—numerous times, and I saved Gina from that monster in there. If he, er, she is pregnant, you'll find that it's not mine!" I look between the two for a moment, then ask, "Why is she in there, anyway?"

"She was caught shoplifting. She wrote down her story while we booked her. You want me to believe that that weak little thing raped another woman?" Albrecht asks incredulously.

"Go ask Gina for yourself," I tell the agent. She gives me a queer look, then drags me back out to her desk. Depositing me forcefully in the seat, she storms out to the lobby.

Damn Derek and his damned lying. I'd thought I'd taken care of him before, but apparently I'd let her off easy. I'd taken away her voice, apparently she'd gotten pregnant from her own cum when she'd been a man, and still he was trying to get at me. Then I curse myself for the fool. There's more than one way to communicate.

This time, I'm going to make sure nothing like this can ever happen again. I remember the movie 'Liar, Liar' and know how I'm going to handle Harley Quinn.

Albrecht comes back from the lobby, shaking her head.

"She corroborates your story," the massive agent states, towering over me. "I think she's batty, though, talking about aliens and sex changes. But that doesn't mean I believe you. And that doesn't answer the question about you and those two deviants we caught in Arizona."

There is a loud commotion from down the hallway with the cells. A guard rushes out, and up to Albrecht.

"That nutcase in cell three is calling for you," he tells her, and I can tell she doesn't like the term 'nutcase.'

"Stay here," she growls at me, then storms off again, only to come back wide-eyed, and confused a few moments later.

"That girl just confirmed everything that your girlfriend just said. Including the parts about aliens and sex changes. Funny how she never spoke a word until you got here." She gives me another one of her ugly glares, but I sit placidly, waiting. "What can you tell me about the other two?" she asks when she sees I'm not going to buckle.

"Exactly what I told you before. I came out of class, and they attacked me."

"Witnesses claim your leg got badly burned," she continues to dig.

I lift both my pant legs, showing her my undamaged skin.

"And you suddenly vanishing?" She doesn't want to give up.

"I admit I haven't seen the videos, but as soon as I could, I took off running. If it looks like anything else, the videos must be edited." I'm keeping my voice calm and smooth, knowing she doesn't have anything on me, now.

"Why couldn't we find you until tonight?" She's starting to lose some of her heat, but wants every question covered.

"They attacked me," I tell her. "I didn't know if they knew where I lived or not. I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you come to the police?" Now she just sounds curious.

"They were throwing fireballs at me. What could the police do?"

The questions only continue for a few more moments, before Special Agent Albrecht has to admit that she has nothing on me.

Gina greets me with a massive hug as I reenter the lobby. A cab is called, and takes us to my place, where Dennis and Robin give me another interrogation, laughing as I tell them, and then laughing harder when I have to explain about what I'd done to Derek.

"That guy always was a prick," Dennis chortles.

"Not anymore," Robin laughs, and she has to get herself under control, before she can continue. "Now she's just a pussy!"

We all laugh at that, and have a couple beers to relax after the crazy day, before going to bed. Dennis and Robin invite us to join them, and Gina's game, but I just want to call an end to this miserable day.

As soon as Gina and I are in my room, though, I find myself on Lela's ship, and groan.

"Nick?" Gina's worried voice sounds behind me, and I groan again. Is everybody going to come up here? Next thing you know, Donna, Mom, and Nancy will be popping up for a visit!

'Do you want them here, too?' Harana mentally asks.

'NO!' I quickly reply, not realizing that I'd been broadcasting my thoughts again.

"Yeah," Summer's voice says behind me, "You tend to do that a lot. It's rather fun, actually, peaking into my perverted brother's thoughts."

Gina runs to Summer, and gives her a big hug, or tries to, before pulling back with a grimace, and squaring her shoulders. Summer is wearing nothing but a light suite.

"I take it, this is the alien's ship?" Gina asks, and I smile to see her backbone returning.

"Alien ship?" a slightly Asian voice states, and I turn in shock, "I was wondering if I would ever see an extra-terrestrial."

Ch 24

I can only stare in shock at the Asian chick from the math competition. She's still in her nice clothes from the competition.

"What's she doing here?" Gina asks, forming the words my mind is unable to create.

"I asked Lela to get her," Summer says, and I watch an almost equally nude Shanna come through a black portal in the side of the room.

Why are they both in light suites? I wonder, and this time, make sure the thought stays in my own head.

"Why?" Seems I've finally found my voice, and I use my usual articulation to form that brilliant question. Damn, I'm tired.

"Because I have beyond a genius level intellect, and you need me for something," the newcomer says. I stare at her, and her arrogance, while she takes in Summer's and Shanna's lack of conventional clothing. She then turns back to me, with a very judgmental look. "I take it this is your harem?"

The disgust and scorn she places in those words, hurts. I mean, yes, each one is kind of my woman, but they all have a free will of their own. I don'townthem.

Summer smirks at the words, while Gina hugs me tighter. Only Shanna doesn't seem to react.

"We prefer to see him as ours, rather than the other way around," My wonderful, sweet, psychotic sister says. "And you're partially right. Wemayneed your help. I wanted to bring you here, on the off chance that you might be able to offer us some advice."

'Way to go, sis!' I think to her, glad that someone's able to put the pompous genius in her place.

"I can," the other girl says, without a hint of doubt. She glances around the blue-lit featureless room for a bit, before facing me. "Where are the aliens?"

"They wanted to let us talk to you first, in order not to scare you." Shanna is the one to answer this time, but the other woman just continues to stare at me.

'Bring her to us.' The words appear before me, and I smile, knowing what she will be experiencing shortly, and looking forward to it.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Leslie," she replies, and I wait for her last name, but she just stares at me.

"Okay, Leslie, I'll take you to them." I'm trying my best to keep my tone level, but she suddenly becomes wary. Ignoring her trepidation, I mentally command the ship to open the doorway, and then indicate she should go through first.

Leslie steps up to the black seeming wall, and hesitates for only a moment, before stepping through. I barely hear a sigh of relief from her, as I smile to the other women. Seeing Gina standing there, I ask, "Will you be alight here, for a bit?"

'No, bring her as well,' one of the angels sends to me, at the same time Gina nods that she'll be fine.

"Umm, never mind," I say, feeling foolish. "I guess they want you too." Holding out my hand to her, she takes it, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Turning to walk into the blackness, I end up bumping into the slim backside of Leslie. My eyes adjust quickly, as I murmur an apology, then lead Gina around her. Gina gasps as she steps into what must seem like impenetrable blackness.

"Come with me, please, Leslie," I state, stepping harder than I have to as I start walking. My intent is to make sure she hears me walking away, but to my surprise, she starts following.

"You can see in this?" Gina asks, and I hear the fear in her tone.

A hundred answers go through my mind, most of them geared to make Leslie worry, but in the end, I answer with a simple, "Yes."

I hate to admit it, but I have to marvel at how confidently Leslie follows my footfalls, even around corners. When I stop outside of a doorway, she stops as well, and then continues when I do.

I start to feel like a heel, after only a few doorways though. As arrogant as Leslie is, she might end up an ally, and we really could use her intellect.

"When we arrive in their room," I tell the two women, "it will be marginally brighter, though it will seem quite brilliant to your eyes for a moment. They won't hurt you, so please stay calm around them."

Gina nods at my words, taking them to heart, but Leslie just sniffs disdainfully.

I open the last hatch and walk into the dimly lit room with the two angels. My kids aren't in evidence, and I can only assume their resting in the adjoining room.

Leslie is the first to talk. "You really like nudity, don't you?" Of course, Harana is in her light suite, and Lela is completely nude so that she can breastfeed. I choose not to dignify her question with a response. "I hope you don't plan on me strutting around here like a bitch in heat." I'm about to snap at her, but then I see the look in her eyes. She's testing me, wanting to see how I react.

"Bitch in heat?" Gina nearly screams. "I'll show you, a bitch. . . What? Let me go, Nick. I'm going to show this—" She cuts off as she looks at me.

Pulling her back to me, I whisper, "You're acting the way she wants you to. She's testing us."

"I don—" She tries to argue, but I cut her off with a quick kiss, moaning. I can't think of anything else to do, and reason that it'll show Leslie she isn't getting to me. When I break off the kiss, Gina is slightly breathless. She tries to glare at me, but it never quite reaches her eyes.

"Girls, this is Harana, and her older sister, Lela," I inform them, indicating each angel in turn. "This is Lela's ship you're a guest on."

When I mention 'guest,' I see Leslie flinch. Thus far she has been a very rude guest. Both women study the angels for a moment, and then flinch when Lela speaks.

"Be at ease." Her dual toned voice sounds melodic as usual.

"Interesting," Leslie murmurs, and I can barely hear her. She goes on, and I catch snippets of "vocal cords," and "language dynamics."

Harana stands and walks over to Gina and I, and Gina grips my arm tightly. 'Do you want her to have the nanites as well?'

"What's going on?" Gina's voice broadcasts her fear.

Turning to the blonde woman, I explain the question, and what it means.

"It'll hurt?" I nod, and wait. "But I will be able to communicate with you at any time, no matter where you are?" I nod again. "No more worrying if you're alive or dead?" This time I smile as I nod.

"Can you control us through these miniature robots?" Leslie asks, and I realize she's been listening the whole time.

I almost tell her she wasn't offered them, but stop and answer. "They're strictly a communication and healing tool. No control is capable through them."

"I want them," the other woman states, as if it's a foregone conclusion.

I feel Gina stiffen against me, and know that she is strengthening her resolve. She refuses to be seen as weak in front of Leslie.

"I—I'll take them too," the busty woman states.

'Applicators have been prepared, but our kids are in the other room. You will need to go to a different area to use them.'

I nod to Lela, and then take the two applicators that appear.

Taking Gina's hand, I head out, knowing Leslie will follow. I lead them both to a room, a few doors down, somehow knowing this room will work for this purpose. I command the lights to brighten a bit, and then face the two women, seriously.

"This is going to be more painful, than anything you've ever experienced before." I look both women in the eye, wanting to impress upon them what lies in store.

Leslie scoffs and grabs the small device from my hand. She examines it for a moment, then presses it against her abdomen, and fires it off.

I can tell that she's trying to fight off showing the pain, but there is no amount of willpower that'll hold off the torrent of torment she is just starting to experience.

"Oh, god!" Gina exclaims as the first of Leslie's screams slip past her control, and I see the gentle blonde has gone completely pale.

"You don't have to do this," I tell her. "I won't think any less of you."

She glances at the now writhing form of Leslie, and shudders, before locking her eyes on mine. "We will always be connected?" When I nod, she stills her shudders, and turns back to Leslie.

We both watch her, and I wonder what's going through Gina's mind, as Leslie cries out until her voice is raw. I can tell when the nanites begin functioning, as Leslie's vocal cords get repaired, but by now she is in the final stages, and the pain has already begun to recede.

It takes her a few moments to catch her breath, as the last vestiges of torment leave her eyes.

"And you went through that?" she asks, something approximating respect in her voice. Then she looks to Gina, cuddled up to me. "And she's already recovered?"

"No," Gina answers the question, and Leslie smirks, until Gina continues coldly, "I was having too much fun watching your torment."

Ouch!Trying to head off a cat fight, I speak up, "Head out that door, and follow the arrows that appear for you, to get back to the other room."

She gives me a dubious look, but apparently doesn't want to back down in front of Gina, and heads out the door. I have to open it for her, remembering that she doesn't know how to yet, and not really feeling like being generous at the moment.

"I'm scared," Gina says, drawing my attention back to her.

"You don't have to do this," I remind her, but I see her hazel eyes grow steely.

"If that bitch can do it, then I'll do it better." She draws in a deep breath, which does wonders for her bosom. "Just. . . Just do me one favor?"

"Anything," I promise her, without hesitation.

"Make love to me, while it happens. I—I think I'll be able to handle it better that way."

I blink at her, not sure that I've heard her correctly, then lean down and softly kiss her lips. Her mouth trembles against mine, and I can tell she's terrified about what's about to happen. I set the applicator to the side, as I move my kisses over to her ear. "I will do anything in my power to help you," I whisper, then hesitate only a moment before adding, "My love."

I feel a little dirty for saying it, not because it's not true, but because Shanna is my official girlfriend, but I haven't said the words to her yet. As the words leave my lips, I know them to be true though, and when she pulls back. Searching my eyes, I nod, letting her know I mean it.

I debate on telling Shanna through the nanites that I love her too, but refrain, wanting to deliver those words in person.

Gina squeals in delight, and kisses me with a passion she's never shown before. As I had earlier today, I feel like a lecher, loving more than one woman, but I can't deny the veracity of my feelings.

Slipping my hands up her shirt, I cup her ample breasts through her bra, and moan as I feel her stiff nipples through the thin fabric. I want her to enjoy this as much as possible, in order to distract her from the coming torture, and lightly turn up the sensitivity to her areolas. She moans back into my kiss, and I feel her hands dip into the waistband of my pants and boxers, easily finding my stiffening wood.

'Leslie just came back,' Shanna says through my mind. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes,' I reply as I lift the cups up over Gina's breasts. 'I'm just helping Gina a bit.'

'I'm sure you are.' While it's impossible to tell emotion through the text, I somehow get the sense that there's no heat in it.

Gina starts working at the buttons to my pants, as I playfully thumb her nipples, and move my mouth to her neck, nibbling lightly.

Lifting my hips to let her pull my pants off me, she separates herself from my body, leaving me temporarily cool, after the heat of her presence, and a moment later my goose-bumps triple in size as her lips wrap themselves lovingly around my phallus. This time the moan that explodes from my throat isn't one designed for her enjoyment, but one that somehow expresses my love, desire, and pleasure all at the same time.

Gina redoubles her efforts, and despite this lovely already having received one load of cum from me today, I can already feel myself getting close. I gently lift her head from my lap, and lean forward to meet her delicious lips with my own. Continuing to push forward, I press Gina onto her back, never breaking the dance with our tongues. I place my hands on her hips, then softly slide my hands up, taking her shirt up over her head. Her bra is still sitting over her tits, but I ignore it, as I latch onto one of her sensitized nipples, eliciting a moan from her.

I feel her fingers dig into the back of my neck, and I start working at her pants, easily undoing the buttons, and sliding them down and off, using my feet to shove them away the last bit. Switching nipples, I allow my hands to travel up to her sex, slightly surprised at how wet she already is. Despite having just gotten her pants off, there is a steady stream of hot fluids flowing from her sweet canal. My fingers find her sensitive clit, and I tease it a little with the tip of my finger. She hunches her hips against my hand, wanting more contact. I bite a little more firmly on the tip of her breast and press hard against her clitoris for only half a second, before her juices gush out of her and she arches her back, moaning loudly.

"Make love to me Nick," Gina moans, and I aim my rod for her opening, and plunge in. I've been with Gina a number of times before, but this is the first time she's every gone this wild before. It's a good thing that I've had a bit of a break from her fantastic blowjob, as she bucks and grinds underneath me, or I'd be spewing all over her insides within seconds. She feels so great as her velvety folds slide around my member, and I'm pulling every mental trick I can to keep from cumming already.

She pulls my head up to hers, and thrusts her tongue down my throat and I know she's close. I grab the applicator, and as soon as I feel her fluids flowing down my balls, I fire the applicator off in her. My own body locks up, and my cum mixes with hers, and then is driven out of her, as we both reach a new level or orgasmic bliss.

Gina is panting heavily, and it slowly turns into a groan of pain as the nanites start to take effect in her bloodstream. Without hesitation, I summon the healing yellow light, and feel myself recover in her gripping cunny in record time.

Her chest mashes against my chest as she holds me tight. "This helps," she tells me through gritted teeth, and I feel her hips start moving against me again.

We continue in this manner, her vagina getting tighter as her pain increases, but she never lets up, and refuses to stop. After my third load is deposited into her womb, I just stay hard inside her. As great as she feels, knowing how much torment she's in impedes further orgasms.

Our hair is a mess, and there's no mistaking what we've been up to for the last while. Of course, walking in with nothing but light-suites on doesn't exactly imply chastity, either.

The alien suites had been my idea, wanting to snub Leslie in one last way, as she's now the only one dressed in normal clothing.

The Asian woman's eyes narrow even more as she spots us, and then go wide, as she spots my limp member. Even flaccid it's likely more than she's ever seen. I see her cheeks burn red, as she flips around, and stutters through whatever she'd been talking to Lela about.

Shanna walks up to me, and I lean over to kiss her gently on the lips. Too late I remember where my lips have been, as she licks her own, and smiles. Gina pulls away from a little, but Shanna pulls her back, and kisses her softly. It occurs to me that with us all wearing the special suites, we shouldn't be able to touch each other, but somehow the suites allow contact, as long as both people are wearing them. I still remember the pain of touching Lela that first time.

'Am I in any trouble?' I send to my girlfriend.

'You know nothing, Jon Snow,' and I can't hide my smile, knowing that I'll be alright.

Summer walks over to us, and gives me a hug. As always when we touch, the awareness of all my switches expands in our minds.

'I like the new switches in your girlfriends,' Summer sends me, and I know she's referring to the ones increasing sensitivity in the other two women. 'You'd better do the same for me!'

'Pervert,' I send back to her as she backs away, but I create the switches all the same, bumping them up a little. My sisters eyes expand, and I can see her nipples grow taught, as she gives a nice little shiver that does wonders for her curves. I realize that these are the first switches I've made in my sibling.

"Has she been any help on coming up with a way to defeat the demons?" I ask out loud, nodding to the only dressed person in the room.

"Kind of," Shanna says, glaring at the other woman. "Once you get past her arrogance, she truly is a genius, but she doesn't know much about tactics, or even a way to stop such overwhelming numbers."

My heart drops when I hear this, but Summer steps in. "She is, however, able to interface with this ship, and already the ship is upgrading itself."

I light up at that. "Weapons?" I ask, excitedly, only to be let down a moment later.

"No, we just don't have the resources on board, and can't cannibalize the other ships either," my sister states. "She has, however, been able to upgrade the ships engine. We are a lot more agile than we were before, and they're still working on other things as well."

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Gina says next to me, and I agree.

Thinking about just how smart the newest member to the crew is, I remember that final question, and walk over to the two conversing in the corner.

Leslie looks at me as I walk up, and I catch her eyes drop once again to my midsection, before she very pointedly turns back to Lela. I notice Harana isn't around, and figure she is in with my kids.

"Lela, what's the deal with that last equation at the competition?" I ask, and Leslie looks at me in shock for a second, before turning embarrassedly away.

"You don't know?" She says to the opposite wall.

"No, my vision went gray just as it popped up. I never actually saw the question," I tell the back of her head.

'Sit down, please,' Lela sends to all of us, and we oblige. Leslie's knee touches mine for a split second, and she flinches away, likely after contacting the light suite. Harana comes out, carrying two softly mewing kids, and hands them to Lela, who begins to breastfeed them without preamble. The conservative Asian woman's cheeks go deep scarlet, and she looks away, only to look back a second later, and stare. Her stare turns to me, then to my semi hard cock (hey, I'm around a bunch of naked females. What do you expect?), then back up to my eyes.

"Those kids are yours!" she blurts out, and the other three human females in the room burst out laughing, which only embarrasses Leslie even more.

"Long story," I tell her, and then turn back to Lela. I know I can talk to her through the nanites, but it's just easier to talk out loud. "So what happened with my nanites?"

'The equation that appeared is too advanced for your race to handle responsibly,' the words appear before all of our eyes. 'It was automatically blocked.'

"Too advanced?" Shana asks, incredulously. "But Leslie saw it."

"And solved it," the woman in question answers haughtily in her slightly accented voice. "I noticed that the government had started watching over me since just before the holidays. I think they planted that equation in the hopes that I would solve it, but I immediately recognized what it is for, and refused to do so."

"Her refusal to answer that question is why I knew we could trust her," Summer says, and we all look at her. "What? I knew what that look on her face meant, and knew that we could use her."

"Yes, but I didn't have these tiny robots helping me," Leslie says pointedly, looking me hard in the eyes, and I can tell she is trying hardnotto look down.

"What was it?" Gina prompts, at least as curious as I am.

'It was an equation that would have unlocked the entire human genome,' Lela tells us.

"But that could be used to cure genetic maladies, like Alzheimer's syndrome, or MS!" Shanna shouts, unexpectedly. "That could help the human race advance in so many ways!" Then her eyes grow large, and we all see the problem.

Yes, that knowledge could indeed cure the human race of any genetic diseases, and even help make us stronger, smarter, and so much more than we currently are. But it could also be used to destroy what makes each person different, or make some kind of genetic attack that could be used to wipe out an entire civilizations as well as specific diseases. If one government had it, they could make an army of super soldiers that mature within a year, completely brainwashed, and then die within four. They could take over the world, and rule with an iron fist, with impunity.

In short, the human race truly isn't ready for that knowledge.

"Since you didn't answer, are we safe?" Summer is the first to break the silence.

Harana swaps out two more kids with Lela, after the yellow light swells her breasts again. I notice Leslie's eyes glued to the angel during the whole transfer, and then she looks away, her cheeks flushing again.

'As long as no others with Leslie's intellect can find the answer, it should take a couple more decades to solve it.'

We all sigh in relief, but I have to ask, "Will we as a race be ready then?"

'I cannot predict the future. It may be that your race will surprise us all, but it could also be that you wipe yourselves out. Until your leaders can learn to work together, however, I wouldn't hope for much.' Lela's words are daunting, but not apocryphal.

We spend a few more hours into the night trying to come up with some sort of strategy, or way to stop the demons from destroying the Earth and humanity. Summer pulls out the Rocket Twin's necklaces, and goes over what little she's learned from them. Summer can use the abilities she's discovered, and after some testing, so can Leslie and I, but for the rest of the women in the room, the necklace is simply made of large diamonds. When Shanna puts one on, with her dyed-red hair, I can't help but think of Wilma Flintstone.

'More like Pebbles, and you're my Bam-Bam,' she sends to me, after I make the comment to her.

Even with Leslie's immense, overbearing, overdone, and domineering intelligence (yes, I'm a little jealous), we don't succeed at coming up with any good ideas.

* * *

Ch 25

Flying away from Leslie's dorm, I turn to be confronted my six pairs of eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask, suddenly self conscious.

"Not yet," my girlfriend states, and for the first time I notice that they're all naked. I don't mean light-suite naked, I mean birthday suite naked, and there is a hungry gleam in their eyes, even in the angel's oversized orbs.

A hero's work is never done, I think wryly, smiling as I strip out of my suite.

"The kids will be alright for a bit?" I ask, concerned for the little fellas.

"I think there are more than enough of us around to manage them, if it comes down to it," Summer informs me, before grabbing my face and pulling me in for a kiss. Her tongue wastes no time before darting between my teeth, as I wrap one arm around her slender waist.

"The true question is: Is there enough of you to manage all of us?" Shanna asks right next to me, and I feel her hand grip my already hard cock, stroking it into a very delightful mouth. Without breaking the kiss, I look down to see Harana sucking on my pole.

'My sister said that you will like this,' Harana's words appear to me, and I moan to let her know I do.

'I had you a few hours ago,' which could only have come from Gina. Summer gasps into our kiss, and I guess that Gina is taking care of her, 'I can wait.'

Which leaves out Lela. I feel slender hands slip around my waist, and fondle my balls, and the hands feel as though they're short one finger.

Harana's two tongues feel fantastic, and if I hadn't already blown my load three times into Gina a bit ago, I likely would have been in sensory overload right now.

Breaking off the kiss with my sister, I turn around within the circle of women, and lift Lela up. I bring her down slowly, and moan loudly as that first barrier is breached by my tool, and her fluids start my cock to tingling. Leaning my head down, I aim for her pink nipple, wanting to taste the milk my kids have been getting for the last while, only to be stopped by her.

'That is for the kids,' her words admonish me.

"You can make more," I growl, and latch onto her nipple. Sweet milk flows into my mouth, and I swear my cock suddenly grows twice as hard. The life sustaining liquid is warm, and slips delightfully down my gullet. It has a slightly nutty taste, but is also sweet, and I can feel my stomach warm with it.

My legs are spread wide to support both our weight, though Lela's is minimal, and I feel a pair of alien tongues start to swivel around my scrotum.

The angel I'm fucking grips the back of my head, as she starts to sing out her climax in two tones. Her inner vaginal muscles ripple along my length, and I know Harana is licking up her sister's juices as they flow off my balls.

Lifting the ship's owner from me, I set her carefully on the ground, and turn to see Gina and Summer locked in a sixty-nine, while Shanna has her face buried in Harana's bald cunt. My girlfriend's rump is up, and I decide it looks like a good place to go next.

Squatting behind the dyed-redhead, I slip into her with ease. She turns to smile at me, and I can see Harana's fluids reflecting the slight light off her cheeks. Harana crawls over to her sister, and she resumes drinking from her sister's pussy.

Shanna pulls off me, then shoves me back, so that she can be on top, and within three strokes, I'm firmly seated within her womb.

"Mmm, I love how well you fill me," she purrs. I'm about to tell her I loveher, but she presses her lips to mine, and my mouth tingles as I taste Harana's juices on my girlfriends tongue. Moaning, I drive myself up into her, forcing her to break to kiss, so that she can cry out in pleasure. I feel her teeth lightly on my shoulder, as I pound her from beneath as hard and as fast as I can. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck, YES!" she screams into the room, and her vagina clamps down hard on me, trying to get me to cum, but somehow I hold back. I know I could just use the light again to recover, but I want to see how long I can last.

Shanna's orgasm continues as I slip in and out of her sopping slit, and suddenly I'm smothered by a tasty pussy. By the taste and my immediately expanding awareness, I know it's my older sister's, and I lap up her juices, while Shanna finally comes down off her climax.

"No, more," I hear my girlfriend moan, as she moves off me. My cock isn't free for long, before Summer leaves a slimy trail down my chest, and I feel a set of hands positioning me for her hole.

A grunt/moan later, Summer is trying to get me fully seated in her, but she's not built like Shanna or her twin. Leaning up, I pull my sister's chest to my lips, and latch onto her left, switch-sensitized nipple, and she cums immediately. I can see Gina's head behind my sister, and realize she must be licking Summer's anus.

Then I feel Gina's knuckles, and Summer gasps, as the blonde starts fingering my sister's colon. A hand shoves me down hard, and Summer looks at me with a wild hunger in her eyes. Her hips thrust with a renewed intensity, but she never breaks her lust filled gaze with me.

'Cum for me, little brother,' I see her words superimposed across my vision. 'I need to feel you shooting deep inside me. Cum and make me cum while one of your girlfriend's fingers my ass.' Her fingernails start to dig into my chest, while her cunny demand's my seed, but I'm still worried about getting her pregnant. "I'm on the pill, now," she says aloud, then, 'Cum in my tight hole now! I'm cumming!'

This time, as her inner muscles grip and pull my rod, and my sister shakes and shudders above me, I loose my ejaculate deep into her womb. I've held off my own pleasure for so long, that when it finally hits, it's like a mountain diving into an ocean of utter bliss. Wave after wave of ecstatic ecstasy flows from my head, down to my abdomen, and pure flame, jets from my loins into my perverted sister.

I don't know how long I lay there, shooting, or even how much I leave in her, but as I reopen my eyes, I notice the yellow light is already on me, and my still hard member is firmly seated within Harana. When did that happen? The angel's back is to me, but her hips are rocking back and forth, while Gina stands in front of her, hands on the back of Harana's head. From the look of bliss on Gina's face, Harana really knows how to use her two tongues. Glancing around, I see Summer off to the side, scooping my cum from within her, and sucking her fingers clean. Shanna and Lela are making out, rubbing their bodies against each other.

Harana's alien canal grips my prick hard, and I moan as her tingling juices sluice out of her. Leaning up, I slip my hands under her arms, and lean back. I grip a breast in each hand, and move my hips against her, truly enjoying the sensations her juices make as the trickle down my member.

I see Gina glaring at me for taking away her source of pleasure, and just to be contrary, I stick my tongue out at her. Her glare deepens, and then turns to a smile.

I watch warily, still fucking the moaning alien, as Gina walks over to Summer, then Shanna and Lela. A moment later, Lela gets up, and walks over to the other women. All five of them start rubbing against each other, slipping fingers into holes, tongues into other locations, and basically becoming one mass of moaning female bodies.

Gina is on her hands and knees, sucking out what little is left of my sperm from Summer. She takes just a long enough break to turn to me, and stick out her tongue, before turning back to her moaning meal.

Laughing at a well played ploy, I notice her give a nice little shake to her behind, and know the invitation is there. I've already enjoyed her pussy numerous times today, and I'm not going to pass up a shot at her tight ass.

My penis is still tingling from Harana's slick fluids, and I poke my head into her puckered anus. She grunts for a second, and then shoves back hard, taking my whole length into her colon. I can only imagine what Harana's juices are doing for her.

Thus goes the night, for quite a few hours. At some point, I think it was Shanna, the gravity in our room is turned off, adding a whole new level to our enjoyment.

The sun is just rising, as Lela's ship hovers on the edge of the atmosphere. I avail myself of the interesting, alien cleansing utilities. I step into a tube, and just like in some of the Jetson's episodes, I suddenly find myself clean and feeling slightly refreshed.

"Oh, poo," Shanna pouts. "What fun is that, if you can't fool around in there?"

We both look at my limp and lifeless member, and burst out laughing. I'm going to need a week to recover from last night, much less the rest of yesterday!

While Shanna gets clean, I go in to spend some time with my kids. I realize how busy I've been, and regret the time I could have been learning about this new species. I've been so busy though, and I know nothing of being a father.

"They are strong," Lela's voice says behind me, and I turn to look at her. It's rare when she chooses to speak my language.

"They'll live?" I ask, suddenly not sure I want to hear the answer.

She looks to them for awhile, and I know she is formulating her response. "Whatever you did for them, made them very strong." The way she says that seems odd, and I look to the six forms again. Have they already grown? I sense for their life, and just as had happened on the day they'd been born, I can sense it strong and vibrant. Their 'life' switch is full on, and I almost get the impression that it's straining to move even more, but how can you be more alive, than. . . well, alive?

"Do they have any names, yet?" I ask, wondering why it never occurred to me to ask before.

'We don't give names to our young, until they mature,' Lela tells me, this time using the nanites. I only nod, as though that makes perfect sense.

Shanna walks in, and sees me over the kids, and a soft smile spreads across her face. I think now is a good time to tell her how I feel, but an odd sound plays out, and it takes me a second to recognize the melody from the original Zelda game.

Shanna pulls out her cell, and answers it. "We have cell phone coverage up here?" I ask.

'Leslie,' is the only response I get, and it kind of makes sense. Somehow the genius has tied this vessel into Earth's cellular network.

My girlfriend hangs up, and looks sheepishly at us.

"That was Shannon. She was wondering what I've been up to the last few days. Oh, and she was glad to hear that you were okay, Nick." She looks at her feet, and I suspect what she is hesitant about.

"You want to go see her." I state rather than question.

"What? No, there is too much to do up here," she tells me, but I see through it.

"Well, I for one, think it'd be a good idea for us all to see our families before the demons arrive." The look Shanna gives me could have melted the Antarctic with its loving warmth. She doesn't want to be the one to abandon the work up here.

Summer and I are the last to be dropped off, and we're surprised to see our father's car in the driveway. We give each other a significant look, before I send out my awareness and find our father's switches.

"Why do you think he's here?" Summer asks me.

"To get his ass kicked again," I reply a bit more confidently than I feel. I'm not worried about being able to handle my old man, but mom isn't aware of what I'd done to him, and I don't want that coming out.

Summer walks right in without knocking, and I follow on her heels, expecting to hear shouting, or fighting.

Instead, we find our parents sitting at the kitchen table, chatting amiably.

Dad sees us first, and I watch as his face drains of color. This doesn't go unnoticed by our mother, and when she turns to face us, I gasp.

She looks twenty years younger, and while she'd never been anything approaching a slouch, she could almost give Summer a run for her money. For that matter, mom now looks more like my older sister, almost a twin to Summer, than she does a mother.

"Nick, Summer," she says excitedly as she spots us, "I wasn't expecting you here! Nick, shouldn't you be in school?"

She's talking fast, and her cheeks are slightly flushed. I also notice that she's studiouslynotlooking at dad.

"I had a day off," I lie easily, still trying to figure out what is going on.

"And why aren't you at work, Summer?" Mom asks, almost stepping on the end of my sentence.

"Gee, mom," Summer says solicitously, "if I didn't know better, I'd almost think you didn't want us here."

Mom's eyes grow large, and her mouth moves soundlessly for a moment. Oddly, it's dad that comes to her rescue.

"Is that how you talk to your mother, young lady?" His mouth is set hard, as if he's angry, but it's spoiled by the look of fear in his eyes.

"The real question, dad," I pipe up, "is why areyouhere?"

The older man flinches at me words and takes a step back, then hardens his shoulders and glares at me. "Perhaps I should mention our last meeting?" I can see he thinks he struck a point, but when I smile back, his look of triumph turns to one of uncertainty.

"You mean when we found you with your secretary and told you to never come back?" Summer replies, and this time it's mom that gets angry.

"Now listen," she starts toward us, "he came and apologized for his behavior. I've decided to give him another chance."

"Oh, he did, did he?" I ask, raising my eyebrow, and looking back to the man in question. I remember the switch I'd made in Harley Quinn to make him/her tell only the truth. I take a step towards my dad, using that movement to allow my hand to brush against the backside of my sister's hand, and simultaneously make the 'honesty' switch in my old man. "I'd like to hear him say it too all of us. I love you mom, but you're not the only one he hurt."

I remember all the days of living in fear under his roof, and doing what I could to stay out of his way. If he can truly say he's sorry, then maybe I'll be willing to listen.

Summer easily noticed what I'd done, and I see her smile maliciously. She has more reason to despise him, than I do. My father never molested me.

We both watch as he swallows a lump in his throat, then steps forward, and places his hand possessively on mom's shoulder, before she can say anything else.

"I realize I've made mistakes," he starts out, and with his 'honesty' switch flipped, I know he can't lie, "and I came back here to see if I couldn't swindle some of my money back." He stops in horror, as the words he'd just spoken sink in. Mom turns to look daggers at him, and he takes a step back. "No, wait! That's not what I meant to say. I wanted to get back on your good side. You meant something to me once, and. . ." He chokes for a moment before he's able to continue, "And you look so good now, I figured I'd see if I could knock off a chunk of that, before I go back to my girlfriend." With comic horror, he covers his mouth with both hands, as his eyes flit between each of us.

It's not until I'm standing next to a very angry mom, that I realize that Summer and I have began advancing on our stumbling father.

His eyes lock on mine, and I see a bit of determination try to creep out. Pointing a finger at his two kids, he shouts, "She's been trying to sleep with Nick for years, and I wouldn't be surprised if they've already been fucking!"

"They have been," mom's voice comes out as barely a whisper, but by the way dad's jaw drops, he clearly hears her. "And what's more, so have I." As mom speaks, her voice grows firmer, and rises slightly in volume, until she is nearly yelling by the end. "And the best part is, your son is a better lover, and your daughter is tenderer than you ever were!"

The smile splitting my lips grows bigger in proportion to father's incredulity.

"Did I ever tell you, mom, about when dad would slip into my room when I was a teenager, and do all sorts of things to me?" Summer says, and I see the anger in mom double.

"Is that true?" she asks him. She's no longer yelling, but somehow her voice sounds infinitely more dangerous.

"Yes, of course it is! How could I pass up such a fine young piece of ass?" Again he covers his mouth in terror, realizing he'd just told the truth again.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers," mom says, and this time she sounds almost sad.

Dad makes a run for the door, but I stiff arm him, and suddenly he is on his back. I squat down to look hard at him.

"Remember what I said I'd do if you ever came back?" He nods, and I grin maliciously at him. "I decided to make it worse." Reaching out, I grab Summer's hand, and make two more switches in him. The first one will make him horny as hell, and even with my sister's help, it takes a bit of effort to move it. Once it locks into place, though, I know it will never lessen.

The second switch makes him impotent, and it moves with too much ease. Within an hour he's going to have a terrible case of the blue-balls. A case that will never end.

"Go," I tell the frightened shell of the man I once feared, and he flees the house with a speed I never thought he was capable of.

As we hear his tires screeching to get out of the driveway, mom turns to us, pulling us into a hug, and breaks down crying.

"I'm so sorry, Summer. I never knew. Can you ever forgive me?" She pleads with her daughter.

My sister's arm goes around her back, and pulls her tighter into the group hug. "There is nothing to forgive, mom. He was the criminal, not you."

"He had me so fooled," mom continues. "He showed up a couple days ago. I see now that he did it while he thought you'd both be gone." Her body continues to shudder, as she cries. "He was so smooth, and I thought he was sincere. I'd let my hope blind me to what he really wanted."

Summer and I try to console her, but we're both lost for the right words to use.

'Use her 'happy' switch,' Summer mentally tells me.

'But—,' I try to reply, but she cuts me off.

'Can't you see how much pain she's in?'

Sighing, I buckle. Since I'm already in contact with Summer, moving the switch slightly is easy. Truth be told, when in contact with my sister, I'm so powerful, that it's almost harder not to move it too much.

Mom draws in a deep breath and pulls away, wiping at her tears. I haven't taken her grief away, but I've made it manageable.

"I don't understand why he became so honest at the end?" Uh-oh. "It's obvious he didn't want to be."

'Tell her, or I will,' Summer sends, and backs it up with a serious look.

So much for her being willing to back me up, instead of badgering me.

"Sit down, mom," I tell the young looking mature woman. When she's seated back at the table, I walk up to her, and take one of her hands. She looks up to me, a curious mix of apprehension and trust on her face. I take a deep breath, and start explaining what I can do. At first mom is incredulous, but when I start to point things out to her, like how she recovered from dad's last betrayal, or why dad acted as he had before tearing out of here, she comes around.

"And you magnify his. . . his switches?" she asks Summer. My sister nods, and mom just shakes her head, before a devious gleam enters her eyes. "He's going to regret ever messing with this family. The only good thing that ever came from him is you two." I can't help but feel warm at the statement, but her other comment about making him pay, has me a bit worried.

"He's already suffering," I tell her, and then explain what I'd done. Looking at it now that I've calmed down, I worry that I may have gone too far, but the look of happiness on mom's face washes that away. Maybe I did go overboard on him, but then again, he deserves what he gets for all the pain he's caused over the years.

"Well," mom says, standing up, and giving her kids a hug, "I have my two wonderful children here out of the blue, and the future is really looking up." She pulls back, and there is an angelic smile on her beautiful face. Summer and she truly could pass for twins, when she smiles that way. "I think we should celebrate."

Summer leans forward, and whispers something in mom's ear, and our mother's smile turns hungry.

'What did you tell her?' I send to my sister.

'I told her some of the things you did for me with your switches,' her reply appears to me, and she gives me the same hungry smile.

Before mom can even ask, I make the switches to increase her sexual sensitivity, making sure I'm not touching my sister, and mom gives a low throaty moan as she feels her nipples harden, her pussy grow wetter, and her clit become more sensitized. I wonder what she'll think when something touches her anus.

"You two have been very naughty," mom tells us, squirming in her seat, "for keeping such a secret from me. You're grounded. Now go to my room!"

We all laugh as we rush up the stairs, and turn right to enter her room.

"Wait," mom says, as she spies herself in a mirror on her wall, "do I owe my current looks to you too?"

I nod sheepishly. "I wanted you to be happy," I tell her.

"Oh, son!" She gushes as she rushes over to me. She grips me in a tight hug, and I know the tears that start to soak my shoulder are ones of joy. "You'll never know how happy you've made me. Thank you!"

"I love you, mom," I tell her as I hug her back.

"I think you deserve a reward," she tells me, as she steps back, and wipes some more tears from her eyes. Without further preamble, she starts stripping, and so does Summer.

Grinning I do the same, and join the two lovely ladies on the bed.

'You'd better make me stay young forever,' Summer sends to me, at the same time mom pulls me in for a kiss that is equal parts passion and love.

I don't even hesitate anymore. While Summer's body slips down mine, and she takes my thick rod in her mouth, I make the switches in her, and reinforce the one's making mom youthful.

Summer moans around my cock, as she can sense what I'm doing while we're in contact. I slip my left hand down to mom's snatch, and easily slip two fingers into her. Rubbing the front wall of her vagina, I soon have her juices gushing forth as she cries out in ecstasy.

Summer relinquishes my member from her warm sucking lips, and mom rolls me onto my back. I can feel my sister's hands aiming me for mom's holy hole, and then I'm moaning as her fiery walls grip me. My sister crawls up the bed, and plants her sopping coochy on my face, facing mom, and like a parched man, I drink her sweet nectar from the source.

Fully sunk into my parent's hole, I can feel Summer playing with her clit, making mom's moans reach a new crescendo as she clamps her pussy down tight, and I feel a new gush of fluids soak my crotch.

"Oh, son! You always feel so good in there," she croons. "Thank you so much for everything you do. I don't know another mother in the world that is lucky enough to have two such wonderful and caring kids. Oh, damn, I think you're going to make your old woman cum again."

Summer cums on my lips, and by the way mom's cries of passion are muffled, I'm guessing that the two are kissing.

Mom plops onto her side on the large bed, and my sibling follows, never breaking the kiss. Summer stays on top of mom, and she wriggles her ass at me. She breaks off the kiss and kisses her way down to mom's newly firmed breasts, while I get on my knees behind her.

I slip all the way until I hit bottom, and she grunts into mom's nipples. She reaches down to where my sodden cock is connecting us, and moans in frustration. "When am I ever going to get all of you in me? Shanna and mom can, why can't I?"

Feeling bad for her, I say, "You will today," and start hammering into her cunt, making her grunt every time I strike her deepest parts. When she hits her third orgasm, I quickly make a switch to loosen her womb a little, and she cries out loudly, as I feel that strangling little ring slip around my cock's head, and my balls slap her clit.

"Holy fucking GOD, that's deep!" she cries, and then can't get anything else out as a fourth and fifth orgasm crashes through and around her. I don't let up, and love how that tiny ring feels as it slips back and forth around the sensitive rim of my member.

I know I'm getting close, but don't want to cum just yet, and pull out. I let myself recover for a few seconds, while my sister's pussy dribbles her juices down onto mom's trimmed vagina. It almost looks lonely, lying there, and I decide that mom needs some more attention. I slip in to the hilt, as I pull mom's legs up to my hips, forcing my sister a little more forward. The two women start kissing again, and I slip two fingers into Summer's pussy to get them wet, then slip them into her ass.

"Mmm, do I get to feel my brother's thick cock in my ass?" She purrs as she turns to look at me. There is so much wanton lust in her gaze that I almost drop my seed into mom's velvety folds right there, but somehow I hold on. She starts to push back against my fingers, and I easily slip three, then a fourth into her. It's tight, but I wonder if I can get my whole hand inside her sweet ass. . .

My older sibling yelps in surprise when I get my thumb in, and she turns to look at me wide eyed. Mom cums around my penetrating tool, as Summer nearly screams, "Yes, shove your whole hand into my ass, Nick! Oh, fuck, I can't believe I have my brother's fist back there, while my young mother's sucking on my tits." She grunts as her anus slips around my knuckles, and my entire hand is buried in her ass. "Holy. . . I'm . . . Ungh. . .CUMMING/b!]"

This is finally too much, and I fire gob, after fiery gobbet into my lovely mother's devouring womb. Mom's moans join Summers, as we all explode in one large ball of orgasmic bliss.

We spend the next couple days setting up a great divorce lawyer, and making sure mom is taken care of in every way, before heading back to the ship.

Summer points out something I hadn't considered. My dad's career as a lawyer is finished. What good is a lawyer that can't lie? It takes me quite some time before I can quit laughing.

Ch 26

The ship seam oddly quite, with only Summer, me, the two angels and the kids onboard. The others haven't yet returned, and I don't begrudge them the time with their families.

Summer gets right to work, trying to come up with various strategies with the two alien sisters, while I spend most of my time practicing my switches in the blue featureless room. I'm trying to come up with some way to defeat the demons, that won't also kill me or Summer in the process.

After hours of making various switches in a number of objects that Lela supplies for me, and still unable to come up with any sort of attack that'll surely work; I lie on the floor, sweating and depressed.

"You're giving up." The statement, coming out of the blue, and delivered in a very matter-of-fact tone, with only a slight Asian accent, startles me.

"I didn't know you were back on board," I say, trying to calm my heart rate.

"I just arrived." I wait for her to say more, but she doesn't, and I turn to look at her. Sure enough, she's still there, and surprisingly she's not turning away from my nearly nude body.

"I'm not giving up, just taking a breather," I tell her, suddenly feeling self-conscious with her open scrutiny.

"I don't understand you," Leslie states after an uncomfortable pause. Speechless, I can only raise my eyebrow at her statement. Here is inarguably the smartest human being alive, and she can't understandme? "You have a supreme power. You can do almost anything you want. You have women fawning over. You're not shy about using your ability, but you're afraid to use it in ways that could benefit all mankind."

Stunned, I just look at her. Sitting up, I try to formulate an answer but all I come up with is the very witty and articulate, "Huh?"

She gives me a look that says 'You're an idiot,' but I ignore it. Finally, when I don't say anything else, she sighs exasperated, and says, "You're obviously no fool—" despite what her look says, "—and you could be out messing with senators, or even reach the president, and get this country back on track." When I continue to look at her in shock, she shakes her head. Does she really expect me to manipulate people like that?

"I. . . I don't like manipulating people," I tell her.

"You mean to tell me that all of those women are with you, and you haven't manipulated them?" The sarcasm nearly drips from her tone, and I feel my face flush with either anger or embarrassment. I'm not entirely sure which one.

"Well, I did manipulate Gina, but I really feel bad about that, and refuse to manipulate anyone else," I try to defend myself.

"And your professor? Gina's mother? The guy you turned into a woman, or even your father?" Each accusation feels like a knife digging into my gut, and I flinch as she throws those names at me. "I've been going over your files, while I was home." She can do that? Her connection with the ship and the nanites are truly powerful. This woman could very easily become very dangerous. Is she can access the ships logs from home now. . .

"They were growing pains, as I learned about my ability, except for my father. He deserves what he got, and so did Harley Quinn."

She looks at me curiously at that last name, and I can tell when she realizes I mean Derek. "But think of the good you can accomplish."

"And take away someone's free will? No, there are better ways," I tell her firmly.

"You could stop wars, create peace, rebuild the economy, and even make yourself rich in the process." I know I need to stay on her good side, she's too dangerous to have as an enemy, but she's really getting under my skin.

Maybe it's just that I've been tempted to do all of those things. There are more than a ton of good reasons to do so, but great power comes with great responsibility. Who would I become, if I let myself go down that path? Where would I draw the line? I could kill a terrorist in a heartbeat. Or get revenge on a rapist . . . again. . . But where do I stop? Murderers? Embezzlers? What about jay walkers, or somebody that just pisses me off? No, I stopped going down that road, because it's too dangerous.

"No," I state firmly, "I have no right to abuse my power like that."

I expect her to glare, or grow angry or even storm off, but instead, she smiles. She just grins from ear to ear, and smiles at me. For the first time I notice how attractive she is. She's nowhere on the level of Gina or Shanna, but when she smiles like that, her smooth skin, and almond shaped eyes seem to sparkle.

"Good," she tells me, leaving me even more confused, until my tired brain finally catches on. Apparently I've been working too hard.

"You were testing me!" I accuse her, not feeling upset in the least. Her smile only gets bigger. "You want to ensure I didn't go power crazy after the battle next week."

"I have to be sure," she tells me, without a hint of guilt. "I can see why the other women are with you," she gives my groin an obvious stare before adding, "despite your other assets."

Despite? What's that supposed to mean? Standing up, I make no move to hide myself, and if I end up using my hips a bit more than necessary, and if my member swigs more than usual, I can't be blamed. I'm worn out! Speaking of which. . . The yellow healing light covers me at my command, but something changes, and I see Leslie smiling.

I'm growing hard. I don't mean just a bit harder, but rather, my cock is straining in its skin, trying to reach for the ceiling.

Cancelling the light, I look to the other woman accusingly.

She bursts out laughing, not even trying to hide her admiring stare.

"Since contact with your sister increases your ability, and since you're not averse to copulating with your own kin, I figured I would help modify the light to help you in that regard." The smile is still painted plainly in her eyes as she looks at me.

Looking down, I can't believe how hard the light made me. I also feel completely rejuvenated. Looking back up to the other woman, I say, "Since this was your idea, why don't you be the first to try it out?"

Fear enters her eyes, and she covers her crotch. "No, that monster will never fit!" She starts to back away from me, to where I know the portal to be. I command it to stay shut, as I advance towards her. I know that she can override my command, with her vast intellect, but when she reaches the wall, and it doesn't open, she turns back to me. "You can't be serious." The fear is gone from her eyes, and I almost think there might be a bit of playfulness in them now. She slides along the wall, alternating glances from my face to my hard erection, and back. "You have plenty of other women to try that thing out on. Why go for me?"

I smile widely as I continue to advance. "Because this was your idea. Because you're the one in here now." Showing even more of my teeth, in what I hope is a hungry look, I finish, "And because you're one helluva fine woman, and your intelligence really turns me on."

She stops and stares as I finish talking, taking her eyes off me long enough to look down her body. Her clothing is modest, but even so, I know she's not well endowed, and her ass is a little flat, but when she's smiling, she really is beautiful, and she's rather slim as well.

I use her distraction and lunge for her, but she's quicker than she looks, and dodges away at the last moment. How did she move like that? I thought I had her.

"You're no slouch when it comes to intelligence either," she compliments me, "but even you should know that you can't fit something the size of your wrist through something the size of my little finger."

The thought of her with her little finger inside her tiny kootchy makes me even hornier, and she doesn't miss the bit of precum that escapes my tip.

"Perhaps not, but anything can be stretched when it gets warmed up," I throw physics back at her.

She ponders my words for a moment, and I'm able to get close enough to grab at her, but somehow she bends out of my way again. Is she some kind of martial artist? Growling, I continue with my advance, as she sidles around the room.

She remains silent for a bit, and the only sounds that can be heard are our footsteps as we move.

"Do you have the tools to warm it up, though?" She asks solicitously, and this time it's me that stops, wondering if she'd just insulted me. Then I catch the gleam in her slim eyes, and see my chance.

"Then I propose an experiment," I remain still, and she raises one slender eyebrow, inviting me to continue. She also stops moving away. "You allow me to try, and we'll see whose hypothesis holds true."

She pretends to take that under consideration, but I can already see the answer in the way her hands fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "Shall we set a time limit on that? There becomes a point when no amount of effort will give results."

This time I consider. How long will it take to get her warmed up enough? "Shall we say, thirty minutes?" That should easily be more than enough time.

"Done!" she states, and lifts her sweater over her head. I'm right about her breast size. She's lucky if she's a full a-cup. After being with such busty women as Shanna and Gina, it surprises me that I'm turned on by the appearance of her slight chest. Her bra hits the floor next, and I command my light-suite off. With her breasts now completely free, I can truly admire the way they sit on her chest, with no sagging. Their soft curves round out nicely with her thin frame, and are topped with the smallest nipples I've ever seen on an adult.

Stepping up to her, I pull her body to mine, just as her pants hit the floor. They tangle around her feet, and she has to catch herself against me. Not giving her any time to catch her balance, I bend over, and lift her into my arms, immediately latching onto one of her tiny nipples. From her gasp, you'd think I'd sensitized it with a switch, but with her, apparently I don't have to.

The gravity in the room unexpectedly terminates, and I find us floating freely. Looking up her chest, I can see Leslie smiling dreamily back down at me. I have to wonder what's changed since the last time I'd seen her. She'd been so calm and reserved, and conceited, but then when she is alone with me. . . Maybe that's it. She has an image to maintain when in front of the other women. Conceited, conservative, and intelligent. I wonder which is the true her?

With gravity no longer a concern, I allow my right hand to slide down her back, through her butt-crack, and up to her slit. She's already wet, and I play with her labia while I continue to enjoy her miniscule nipple.

I try to slip a finger into her, but she hadn't been kidding when she'd said she was the size of her pinkie. I'm going to have to [b]seriouslywarm her up, if my enlarged manhood is going to make it into her.

"Ready to concede the experiment?" She asks, apparently figuring out what I'm thinking.

"After only two minutes in?" We're in mid-room now, slowly wending our way to the ceiling, and I use the hand that's been failing to enter her, to flip her up to my mouth. I like to think I have a skill in this area, and it's sure to accomplish my goals. Of course, I could just use a switch to make her looser, but where's the fun in that?

Her pussy has a sweet and tangy flavor to it, as my lips begin their work on her labia. Not even my tongue can gain entrance to her hole, but if I can get past Harana's and Lela's outer barrier, then I can get past Leslies.

My cock is engulfed in a warm wetness, and I moan into this Asian vagina, even though she isn't very talented. I'm beginning to wonder how many blowjobs she's given, when something else strikes me, and I blurt out without thinking, "You're a virgin!"

Her mouth never leaves my rod, but I feel her nod. Holy fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought. Why is a virgin coming onto me like this?

'Because in a week we may all be dead,' Leslie's words appear to me, and I realize I was broadcasting again. 'You are apparently good at what you do, so I figured I would give you a shot.' I nod, though that almost makes me feel like a piece of meat. 'But I didn't take into consideration the size of this thing. It barely fits in my mouth.'

I attack her cunny with renewed vigor. This genius isn't dying a virgin, not because I'm going to fuck her as soon as I can cram my meat into her, but because I'm not going to lose next week!

She starts making squealing noises when I nibble on her clit, and after only a few seconds of this, she has her first orgasm. I try again to fit a finger into her, and slip my middle finger up to the second knuckle. My finger feels like it's in a vise, but I use this leverage as I continue to play with her clitoris, and rub her inside walls.

It takes two more orgasms to get another finger into her, and on her fifth, she is no longer trying to give me head, but just moaning and enjoying the sensations I'm delivering to her body.

It's been about twenty minutes, and there is still no way I'm getting my dill into her hole. I decide to change tactics, and pull my head from between her legs.

And hit my head on the ceiling. Damn, that hurts!

Leslie doesn't miss this of course, and starts laughing at my misfortune. Growling, I pull her body down stopping her legs with my thighs, my cock nestled between us. This also sets us slowly spinning in the zero G's.

I pull her back up just enough to start rubbing my cock along her slit, and slip her other nipple into my mouth. I use my free hand to hold her in place against me. I really enjoy the way her slit feels as it slips back and forth along my tool, and occasionally make pokes to see if she turned on enough.

"One minute left," she murmurs, her voice husky and shaking. Dammit, I can't lose! I try to enter her again, part of me wanting to just shove forward as hard as I can, but another knowing that you can't treat a virgin that way.

"Time!" She crows triumphantly as yet another orgasm takes her. I expect her to pull away, but she surprises me, as her legs wrap around my waist, my cock poised at her too-tight entrance, and gravity returns.

My back hits the floor with an audiblethump, and Leslie cries out as the force of the impact drives my sword into her sheath. I'm only in her about half-way, but it feels like the end of my penis is being squashed by a black hole. I've never felt anything so tight. There is a fire burning in this woman, and I think the pressure is going to destroy me, but after a couple seconds it lets up, and Leslie looks down at me, panting.

"Looks like you were right. Now fuck my tiny pussy. I understand the pain with go away shortly." That's Leslie for you. Even when screwing, she stays analytical.

I laugh. I can't help it. Don't get me wrong, I use my hands on her hips to start her moving, but I laugh all the same. I think if I live to a million years, I'll never fully understand this woman.

I continue the slow movements, waiting for her to get accustomed to having me inside her, and after a couple minutes she takes control. As soon as she does, I lift my head to her small chest, and suckle in her nipple again, feeling the sensation go straight to her cunt by the way it starts to milk me.

"I was. . . right to choose you," she gasps at one point. "You're determined, and strong. Ungh, you are great at what you do. Umm, ahh!" Gravity flips off again, and once more we're floating free.

I decide to take control again, and judging by how much her pussy has loosened up, while still remaining almost unbearably tight, I pull all the way out except for my head, then drive it back into her slight form. It only takes three thrusts like this before she is having her first intercourse orgasm. I have to stop when she does, out of fear that her inner muscles will rib my rod off.

"Damn, that was good. Is it always like that with you, or are you using your ability on me?" Her tone is half breathless, half clinical.

I can't figure her out! "I haven't used a switch in you, I promise."

Her eyes grow large as I tell her that. She looks down to where we're connected, and I do too. I can see some slight blood from where we'd broken her hymen, and a fair bit of her natural lubricant. "Then how. . .?"

I know what she's asking, and instead of answering, I kiss her. It's our first kiss, and despite the fact that we're already in the act of consummation, she's hesitant. I don't let up though, as I press my tongue against her lips, and after a second, she allows me passage, but only to the front of her teeth. I use my hips forcefully again, and when she moans, my tongue finally makes it into meet hers.

She cums again, and when she recovers, she's fully engaged in the kiss, moaning and humping her body against mine for all it's worth.

Her enthusiasm finally does it for me, and I begin firing my wad against the back of her womb, making us both cry out in unison.

Gravity slowly reasserts itself as we come down from our shared ecstasy.

I find that I'm still hard, but Leslie gingerly gets up, and grimaces. She notices my pointing rod, and weakly smiles.

"Looks like the light did its job. The true experiment is a success. Unfortunately you're going to need to have someone else take care of that. I'm going to be sore for a week!" She shakes her head, slowly. "The things I do for science."

She starts to head for her clothes, but thinking fast, I turn the yellow lot on her, and she freezes in mid step. Standing up, I wait until I'm certain she's fully healed, and enter her from behind. She moans in pleasure, as her hand goes to the back of my head and pulls my lips down to hers.

"I've created a monster," I hear her say, before we begin fucking in earnest. My hand on her clit easily notices how large it's gotten.

"Where are Lela and Harana?" I ask my sister as I walk into the compartment the two angels are usually in.

"Lela is talking with the other ship captains, and Harana is taking care of your kids." She pauses and looks at me for a bit, sucking in her bottom lip, and I know she wants to say something.

"Out with it, Summer. If we can't be blunt and honest after everything we've done, then we're more screwed up than I thought."

"You never really spend any quality time with your kids." The words are out of her in a rush, and now I understand her trepidation. I have been avoiding them. It's not like I've left the room when they're there, but I haven't gone out of my way for them either. I have spent some time with them, but she's right about it not being quality time. They are from my flesh and blood. Sure they're not entirely human, but doesn't that mean they need both parents all the same.

Ha! Both parents. As if I know anything about that. My dad had never been there, so what do I have as a role model? Hank Hill, Homer Simpson? What about Clark Kent's dad? Oh, sure I know they're all fictional, but those are all I have. I know nothing about taking care of babies. Maybe they'll be better off if Lela takes care of them.

"No, Nick," Summer says forcefully. Damn my broadcasting mind! I'll bet the Green Lantern never has these problems. Well, maybe when he's— "And don't change the subject. Those are your kids in the other room. I'm not going to let you be a father like ours was. Now march your ass in there, and get to know them."

To say I feel shame, would be to call the Atlantic a pond. She's right of course (I'm making sure my thoughts are my own). Just because I had a bad example, doesn't mean I can't make a better one.

Harana is rocking one of the girls when I walk in. She only glances at me for a moment, then returns to her task. I remember how Lela had told me that her race doesn't care for their kids the way humans do, and I can see that in the clinical way that Harana manages them. I think the only reason Lela takes such care with them, is because we made them together, rather than them being made on her.

"Can I have a moment with them?" I ask, and Harana lays the girl down on the soft blankets. She leaves the room, and I just stare down at the six half-human babies. I don't know what to say. Can they even understand me? Of course not! Their too young.

I pick up one of the boys, this one with hands like his mother's, but skin tone more like mine. He is small enough to fit comfortably in both of my hands. He opens his too large eyes, and looks at me intently for a few moment, then reaches his tiny hand out to me, and smiles.

My heart melts, and I feel hot tears stream down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry," I murmur. "I should have come sooner. I should have spent more time with you. The demons are coming next week, and I don't know what to do about them. I brought you all back to life, and for what? To witness your father's failure?" I shake my head, and the tiny boy looks at me confused. "And here I am, talking to a baby not even a month old as if you can understand."

The baby boy reaches out his hand again, and this time grips my thumb.

'You will do fine, father.'

The words don't appear like when the nanites are used, but seem to enter my mind with a chorus of voices, all speaking in unison.

Shocked, I look at my other five children. They're all looking back to me, a serious look on their faces.

* * *

Ch 27

"I don't hear anything," Summer says, as we look down at my six half-human children. They're sleeping peacefully right now, and haven't made any more sounds after that one sentence.

'You will do fine, father.'

That one sentence still reverberates around in my head. Sometimes it drowns out all other thoughts, even though they only spoke to me that one time. It leaves no room for doubts, and somehow IknowI will be able to defeat the demons.

"They're too young to talk," my sister continues. "You must be exhausted from working with your ability so much. Why don't you go get some rest? Using the healing light without any true rest can't be good for you."

Nodding, I leave the room, and mentally ask Harana to take me home, since Lela is still on one of the other angel vessels.

There is just something that helps reset your frame of mind, when you walk into someplace that is as familiar as my room is to me. A feeling of nostalgia sweeps over me, even though I've only been gone a couple days. For a while I stare at my large Naruto poster, hanging on the wall opposite my bed. I'd picked it up a couple years ago at one of the local cons. On my desk is a figurine from Sword Art Online, which I special ordered from Japan. My TV, not as big as Shanna's and Shannon's, has spent countless hours helping me grind through various levels of various RPGs. There just seems to be an energy that permeates the room, and calls it mine. An epitaph of who I am, as though some future archeologist is going to look at it, and say, "This was Nicholas Xavier's room. The savior of the human race." There is no longer any doubt that I'll succeed. Not after my kids told me I'll do fine.

I just wish I knew how I was going to do fine. . .

Plopping back on my pillow, I'm soon passed out.

In my dreams, I'm sitting at a desk, in nothing but my underwear. Professor Frankens stands before an old-style chalkboard, wearing black shiny leather, and a whip in her hands.

"Answer the question," my teacher instructs, and I look down to see a piece of paper that's blank.

"Wh-what question?" I ask, confused.

Donna cracks her whip at me, and I hear it snap right next to my ear. "The one before you. What are you going to do?"

"What are you going to do?" The question gets echoed as Shanna walks into the room, and stands next to our professor. "How are you going to do it?" My girlfriend is wearing an oversized Kingdom Hearts shirt, and something tells me, nothing else.

"I'm curious to hear how my little brother is going to pull this off too," Summer says, startling me as she bends over and whispers into my ear. "What trick are you going to use?"

The whip cracks again, and I see that Donna and Gina have been joined by everyone else in my life. Even Harley Quinn, and my dad are there.

"Answer the question," they all say in unison, and I tear out of my desk and start running down the hall.

"Quick, in here," a voice says, and grabs my arm. I'm pulled into darkness, and suddenly I'm falling. Gina still has a hold of my arm, and she doesn't seem worried about the fall, so neither am I.

She pulls me to her, and I feel her lips against mine, as her arms wrap around my body. I notice that she is only in her underwear as well. Somehow, despite her advances, I'm not growing hard. "Well, drat," she pouts when she notices, "I wanted to fool around. Oh well. How are you going to do it?"

I don't understand. Looking around I see that we're no longer falling in darkness, but at my mom's house.

"How are you going to defeat the demons?" Gina asks, and I look back at her, worried. Her grip on my arm tightens, but it doesn't hurt. I still don't know the answer to her question though, and go running upstairs.

Okay, okay, I know, when you're running away, the last place you go is upstairs. But that's what I did. I tried to go into my old room, but somehow end up in Summer's bedroom instead.

"Quick, get naked," Summer tells me, and I see she's already in bed. "The demons are coming, and we need to get ready."

Looking down, I see that I'm now completely naked, and I go to my lovely sister. But when we touch, nothing happens. My senses don't expand, and I can't feel any of my switches. Worse, even though she is sucking hungrily on my cock it won't grow hard.

I'm broken, I think, and turn to flee. Outside the window I can see the demon ships landing, and watch in horror as they start ripping into people, eating them raw.

"You're going to have to kill them," Harley Quinn says right behind me.

"No!" I yell. "I can't do that again."

"Kill them like you killed the old me," the one time man says as he grips my arms and shakes me.

"No," I deny what he's saying, "I didn't kill you!"

"Nick!" A sharp pain against my cheek brings me back to reality, and I see Dennis standing above me, Robin on my other side. "Dude, you were having a nightmare. Sorry for slapping you, but you wouldn't wake up."

Groggily I nod at them, and sit up. My bed is a rumpled mess, and sweat is dripping from my brow. Looking to the clock, I can see that it's six pm.

"We're heading out," Robin tells me, as she gently places her hand on my shoulder. "We have a couple rifles, and there are a number of us heading for the mountains."

"We wanted to ask if you have any other advice for us?" Dennis asks, and I can tell he's still worried about me. A small inner part of me laughs at that. A few months ago, he would have called me a derogatory name, and otherwise ignored me. Now he's a friend.

"Avoid them if they make it past us," I tell them. "Trust me when I say you don't want to go up against them, if you can avoid it." Like I'm going to do in a couple days. . .

"Any chance you wanna fool around one last time?" I grimace at the redhead's choice of wording, and shake my head. One last time? The parts of my dream where I can't get it up flash back through my mind, and I'm almost afraid to even try.

They help me out of bed, and I say my goodbyes, hoping that they're not permanent.

I jump in the shower, and enjoy how refreshing a true shower can be, rather than the Jetson's style cleansing stations on Lela's ship.

I notice I've a missed call on my cell when I get out, and see that it's from Shanna. I've not seen my girlfriend in a number of days, and smile as I call her back.

"Are you back on the ship?" I ask as soon as she answers.

"No, I don't want to be in the way. I take it you're not on the ship then?" Her voice is musical, and soothing to my raw nerves.

"No, I came back to my room to get some real rest," I tell her, and shudder as I look at the mess of my bed. That dream had been a real nightmare.

"Do you mind coming over?" She asks next, and I groan inwardly. It's not that I don't want to see her, but that dream. . .

No, I need to get over that! "Sure, be over in a few," I try to say cheerily.

"Is everything alright?" I guess there is something in my voice I can't hide.

"Sure, sure," I reassure her. "Now you live over in Detroit, right? It's been so long. . ."

"Ha, ha," she fakes a laugh. "Now hurry up and get your ass over here."

"I'll try not to make a wrong turn in Albuquerque," I say in my best Bugs Bunny voice.

I finish getting dressed, and head out into the cold air. I debate on taking Lela's ship, but decide to drive my car. Somehow, the feeling of my hands on the wheel, and the road beneath my tires comforts me. Maybe it's just another one of those familiarity things.

Popping in a techno CD, I get myself pumped on the awesome beats. My sound system isn't the best. Well, okay, maybe back in the twenties it would've sounded great, but my speakers can't faithfully lay down the base.

Not yet. . . A few switches later, I'm struggling to keep my car on the road, as each low note shakes my car. Maybe I should turn it down a little.

"Damn," Julia meets me at the door, "Was that your car? We could hear you a mile away!" She greets me with a warm smile.

I wasn't expecting her here, and in truth had completely forgotten about Shanna's one-time rival.

"Yeah, I should probably tune that down some more," I answer as she leads me inside. "I don't need anyone calling the cops on me."

"Oh yeah, I heard they arrested you." Inwardly I flinch, remembering the situation at the police department after I'd taken down the twins. "You're a real bad-boy now. That's so hot!"

"That wasn't my fault," I defend myself. While I don't mind her thinking I'm hot stuff at the moment, I don't want her getting any ideas. Shanna is my girlfriend, and I don't want to hurt her.

"Oh, I know," she tells me off-handedly. "Shanna explained everything to me. You're a real bad-ass superhero!"

I stop, stunned by her revelation. Is there no such thing as a secret identity anymore?

"Sorry," I hear Shanna's mellifluous voice, and I turn to see her walking down the hallway, "I had to explain where I've been lately."

Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, I can't help but forgive her. "I take it Shannon knows too?"

"Of course I do, you rogue!" Shannon says, entering from the kitchen. If it weren't for the switches in my girlfriend, I'd never be able to tell the identical twins apart. Well, it helps that Shanna's hair is still dyed red, with only the roots showing her natural color.

"Of course," I repeat her words.

"We all wanted to talk to you," Shanna tells me, and I turn to see all three women looking seriously at me.

This can't be good.

Shanna leads me to a couch, and has me sit in the middle. Julia sits next to me, her leg touching mine, and Shannon sits across from me in a matching loveseat. My girlfriend sits on my free side, and clasps my hands, looking deep into my eyes.

"We've been talking," she starts, and her hands give mine a gentle squeeze. She already knows I'm not going to like whatever she's about to tell me. "We want to help you fight the demons."

Yanking my hands from her, I almost yell, "What? No! I won't have you getting into any more danger than you will be, just by being on that ship. I wouldn't even let you up there, if you hadn't forced a promise out of me."

Shanna looks hurt for a moment, before replying, "I didn't force it out of you. I just gave you your options, and you chose to be with me."

"We really think we can help," Shannon steps in.

I feel Julia's hand on my thigh, before she says, "Please. This is our planet too, and we should be able to defend it, also. What makes you think we want you to be in danger?"

We?

Her question strikes me oddly, and I look at her, confused. "Look, Shanna loves you, her sister cares for you, and I. . . Well, I care deeply for Shanna. If you're going into danger to fight off these demons, then I say you get all the help you can. Maybe in Doom one man can fight off an invasion of demons, butyoucan't respawn."

She's right, of course, but I can't have more people getting into a fight they can't win. "But you can't fight them. I at least have my switches, and my sister makes me stronger. No offense, but what can you do?"

"I won't sit on the sidelines, and be your cheerleader," Shanna says heatedly, and I turn to look back at her. Her blue eyes are smoldering icicles (I didn't even know that was possible), and her wonderful lips are compressed into a tight line. "I've been talking with Leslie, and—"

"Wait, what? What does she have to do with this?" I splutter.

"You didn't let me finish," Shanna complains. "She's an expert martial artist, and I think," I raise my eyebrow at this statement, and she rushes on, "that with your help, we could be trained and be able to fight as well."

Well, that would explain how Leslie was able to so deftly dodge me the other day. . . Or was that this morning? Anyway, that doesn't really help.

"How do martial arts translate into a space battle, and how am I supposed to help you get trained in only a few days?" I almost feel smug in my logic. There's no way they'll be able to answer those questions.

Why are they all smiling?

"Away teams, of course," Shannon says, at the same time her sister says "Your switches, of course."

I look back and forth between the twins, trying to figure out which one to answer. I turn to Shannon first. "How do you expect to board their ships? Lela doesn't have shuttles. And no amount of martial arts training will stand up to a gun. Besides, you'll be outnumbered."

"Leslie already thought of that," of course she did. "She's already recalibrated the teleporters, and is fairly sure she can get us onboard one of their ships. Then we can take it over, and use it against them."

"Fairly sure?" I ask, trying to keep the derision out of my voice. With Leslie's super genius and conceited personality, if she's only fairly sure, then that can't be good.

"Lela's been talking with the other aliens, and they're going to try some practice runs with inanimate objects tonight," Shanna's eyes grow distant, and she smiles. "Or rather, they just completed the trials, and were successful." Apparently she is communicating with someone on the ship.

"That still doesn't answer the question about you being outnumbered on their ships," I remind them.

"Oh, come on," Julia says. "Haven't you seen enough Stargate episodes? A small team, well prepared, and well armed, will stand a better chance of getting on board, and taking over the bridge."

"Weren't you the one that just used Doom as a bad reference for why that wouldn't work?" At least she has the grace to look embarrassed.

"We'll have weapons," Shannon says, "and we can use these light-suits, my sister's told us about, for protection."

"Those suits haven't helped too much in the past, against the demons," I point out.

"Leslie," Shanna says, and truthfully that seems to be answer enough. Apparently she's figured out a way to make them more protective as well. Once again I'm glad the Asian woman is on our team.

"Well," I say, trying to come up with something to change their minds, "I can't make you martial arts specialists with my switches. There's no switch for kung-fu master."

Julia laughs, and I turn back to her. "Shanna told us that you made her smarter and her memory stronger before one of her finals. All you have to do is increase our muscle memory, and agility, and we're good. Those nanites should do the rest, with training from Leslie."

I really have no answer for that. They're right. It could work, and with Leslie helping, I have no doubt she could guide them to the bridge. My heart plummets, as the thought of them in danger worries me.

'Give up, brother. You won't win this.' Somehow I'm not surprised Summer is watching this.

"But, it'll be dangerous," I say weakly, still not wanting to relent.

"Any more dangerous than being down here, if a ship makes it past you?" Shanna asks, and I drop my head in defeat. Yes, I could use a switch to make them change their minds, but I won't. This is their choice, and they're doing what they can to help. What right do I have to deny them that?

Shanna's fingers under my chin lifts my gaze to meet hers. "Thank you," she says softly, knowing that she's won. Her lips brush mine, and then she's hugging me tightly. Then all of them are hugging me.

I've never known three such people who were happy to be put into harm's way. Hell, I wish I could get out of it, but as I've already thought numerous times since I've learned about Earth's impending fate: 'Duty is heavy as a mountain; death is light as a feather.'

Hell, I'm too young to die, and thinking about the three women with their arms around me, too lucky.

Shanna is the last to pull away from me, and her blue eyes are nearly dancing with joy. "I know this isn't easy for you, but thank you." Her lips are then pressed to mine, as she kisses my passionately.

I'm breathless by the time she pulls away, and before I can suck in a whole breath, Shannon is kissing me. I swear I'm blue by the time she pulls back with a whispered "Thank you."

Thankfully Julia doesn't immediately kiss me, and I'm able to suck in a couple breathes.

"Aren't you thankful, Julia?" Shanna asks, and I can hear a smile in her tone. I have just enough time to look from my grinning girlfriend to a suddenly squealing Julia, before her lips are pressed to mine, as she moaningly kisses me.

After a bit of her powerful kissing, Shanna speaks up, "Okay, that's enough thankfulness," and Julia pulls away with a sheepish grin on her pretty face. "Oh, don't pout," Shanna tells the other woman, "You can help me suck his dick."

Julia squeals in delight again, while Shanna begins undoing my pants. Flashes of my earlier dream, about not being able to get it up flash through my mind, but I shove it forcefully to the side. With these two hot women, and I can see Shannon is getting undressed, I have no doubt that I'll be hard in no time.

Sure enough, as soon as my member is free, Shanna swallows the engorged head between her lips, making me moan. Julia's lips start to work on my scrotum, and I place my hands on the backs of their heads.

'Why did you change your mind on Julia?' I mentally ask Shanna.

Her answer is awhile in coming, and I just enjoy the sensations the two women are giving me. In fact, Shannon's feet are planted on both sides of me, and her fragrant cunt is on my lips, before her answer arrives.

'Because you've been so good to me, and I know I can trust you. You have a lot on your shoulders, and I'm more than happy to offer whatever distractions I can.'

How did I ever get so lucky? I wonder, as I continue to moan into my girlfriend's twin sister's cunny.

'I hope you know, I love you,' I tell her in response to her answer.

'Gee, what took you so long?' She must have felt me stiffen, well, more than my member at least, as she continues, 'You were broadcasting again the other day.'

'wha—Dammit!' I think. Why can't I seem to keep my mind in my own head? 'Well, that's one way to ruin the moment. . .'

Shanna starts laughing so hard, she has to pull away from my phallus. Julia immediately replaces her, and I have to admit that she knows how to give good head.

I try to send my disgruntlement to Shanna, but she only laughs harder.

"You're the only man I know that can be getting head from two women, while sucking on my sister's clit, and be upset about telling me you love me!" my girlfriend exclaims, and this time I have to laugh as well. She really does have a point.

Since she's talking out loud, I might as well too. "Well, you're just going to have to put up with my grumpiness, because I do love you, and love you dearly!" I try to sound gruff, but can't hide my smile as I say it.

Shanna's eyes brim with tears, and I think I've overdone it, but when she shoves the other two women out of my lap, and kisses me again, I know they're tears of happiness. She must have disrobed after pulling away from me.

'Was this the response you wanted?' she asks.

For answer, I grab her rear, move her above my rod, and shove her down while I thrust up. She feels fantastic, as I slide up into her warm velvety folds. Her kiss turns into a moan, and then she has to place her head on my shoulder as I work my way in deeper.

My girlfriend's right earlobe in near my mouth, and I use my tongue to pull it between my teeth, and give it a little nibble. Someone grabs my left hand, and I look over to see Julia, now completely naked, as she guides my fingers towards her cunt. My middle two fingers slip in with ease, and I crook them to rub firmly against her front wall, making her moan in delight. She starts to twiddle with her clitoris, and I watch as her eyes roll back in her head in pleasure.

Shanna's moans change in pitch at the same time I feel her womb strangle my cock, and another presence between my legs. Looking down her back, I can see Shannon's face buried in her sister's ass.

Julia is the first to cum, thrashing on the couch next to us, as I pick up the pace with my fingers. As she comes down from her orgasm, she pulls my fingers from her, leans over, and gets Shanna's attention. The two women start sucking on my fingers, sharing Julia's cum, and sending me to new heights of lust. I start pumping my hips harder, and I feel Shanna's vagina grip me hard as she cums on my pole.

My girlfriend rolls off my lap, and onto Julia, but my cock isn't free for long, as Shannon sucks it in between her lips, and cleans her sibling's cum from it. The other two women are hungrily kissing, fingers buried in each other's pussies.

"Now it's my turn for this beast," Shannon states as she stands up and turns around. Sitting back in my lap, my cock between her legs, she starts to rock her hips, as my penis rubs along her slit. It feels good, if different, but I definitely prefer to beinsidea woman. Thankfully she doesn't do this for long, before shifting her hips and standing up a little, then sinking back into my lap, this time with me inside her.

"Oh, fuck, Shanna," Julia cries beside us, and I look over to see that my girlfriend has her whole fist inside Julia's sucking cunt, a tit in her mouth, and the other tit getting rolled between her fingers. "Fuck, right there! Yeah! Oh, god, your making my cum again!" The erstwhile rival starts shuddering again in bliss.

"Their pretty hot to watch, aren't they?" Shannon asks, and I can only nod. "If you're done watching them, I could use a bit more attention."

Embarrassed, I turn back to the brunette, and turn her head to kiss her passionately, while I grip her thighs, and force her fully down on me. I slip into her womb, and she cries out into our kiss.

"Oh god, I'd forgotten how deep you go," she yells, breaking our kiss. Reaching around her body I grip a firm breast in each hand, and lightly twist her nipples. After a few seconds of this, I drop my right hand down to her crotch, and it only takes me a second to find her clit, and then she's cumming fiercely, her juices dribbling down my balls and onto the couch. I don't let up on her cunny, until she pulls my hand away, still shuddering, and mumbling, "No more. . . No. . . more.

Looking over to the other two women, I see their looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't normally last this long," Shanna says, and then before I can answer, she turns to Julia. "Are you ready for that?" Shanna asks, nodding to my sloppy genitals.

Julia squeals again, and I realize she likes her squeals, as she turns and kisses Shanna some more. Her rear is in the air, and I stand up, to get behind her. Between how wet my cock is, and her dripping slit, I slip into her, up to the hilt in one slide. I'm surprised that I'm fully seated inside her, without feeling her womb wrapped around the tip of my phallus, until I remember her getting fisted a bit ago. Up until this point, I've only been able to sink fully into women who've had kids, or into their wombs, so slipping into a babe this hot, and this young is a nice experience, despite her not being as tight as the other two women in the room.

"Ungh," Julia grunts, and turns to look at me, "It feels like I'm being fisted up to my chest!" She turns back to Shanna, and tells her, "Thank you. I love you too."

'Looks like you're quite the loved woman tonight,' I send to the dyed red-haired woman.

'Jealous?' she sends back, and I can see her smiling at me. My girlfriend slides up the couch, until her cunny is under Julia's lips, and the girl I'm fucking hungrily attacks my girlfriend's labia.

'Not at all,' I send back to Shanna, 'you deserve to be loved.'

Love you, she mouths back to me, then her face is covered as Shannon sits on it.

How did I ever end up this lucky? I wonder again. Here I am, fucking a beautiful blonde, doggy-style, while she brings my girlfriend to another orgasm. Meanwhile, my girlfriend is sucking on her own sister's clit.

I can feel that familiar churning in my scrotum, and pull out of Julia. Stepping up to where my girlfriend is bringing her sister to another orgasm, I slip my cock between them, and start firing off. Julia dives up Shanna's body, when she hears me grunt out my ejaculation.

I stumble back, a little weak after coming down from my orgasm, and sit on the floor, admiring the way Shanna and Julia bring Shannon's orgasm to a whole new level, while licking up my sperm.

My phone rings, and groaning, I crawl over to my pants, to see that it's Dennis calling. I glance at the three women on the couch, and smile as they're sharing a three-way kiss.

I decide to ignore the call, but my thumb swipes the Android screen the wrong way, and I accidently answer it.

Oh, well. "Dennis, what's up? How are the mountains?" It doesn't occur to me until after I ask that he shouldn't have cell service up there.

"Umm, yeah. Hey dude, listen, Robin and I've been talking, and we don't feel right about running for the hills."

"Uh-huh," I say, already knowing where he's going.

"Well, you see, it's like this: we made a few calls, and so far, mostly everyone agrees with me. We want to help."

Mostly everyone? "Who've you been talking to?" I ask him, and am surprised by the answer.

"The entire football team, most of the basketball team, and Robbie said that his girlfriend, Nicole can get the cheerleaders to help too."

The silence in the room is so loud, I look around to see Shanna, Shannon, and Julia all looking at me worried.

'Is everything okay,' Shanna asks me mentally, and I nod to her.

"And they all believed you?" I feel my lips asking, but don't remember sending them the command.

"Dude, you're kinda a celebrity on campus. Everybody's been noticing odd things happening around you, and after that scene with Robbie and Gina in that basement, well, let's just say that the football team took no convincing." I'm speechless. Robbie had bullied me for years, and now he's an ally? I knew he was no longer hostile towards me, but to actually risk his life to help. . . "Dude, you there?"

Blinking I come back to reality. "Yeah, yeah," I reply, slightly breathless, "have everyone ready at our place before sunrise. Make sure they know this'll be no picnic. Their lives will be at risk."

Dennis agrees and hangs up. I tell the three women about the new development, and they're all hugging me excitedly. We might not have an army now, but we have more than a squad to take over the other ships.

A small part of me still twinges at the thought of my friends putting themselves in harm's way, but this really is their fight too.

Ch 28

All told, my task force comes to seventy-two. I'm shocked at the group that stands outside my dorm in the wee hours of the morning. The moon is still high in the sky, and there are still a couple hours until the sun decides to peak its bright yellow head above the horizon.

Besides the football, basketball, and cheerleading teams, the hockey, and swim teams have joined us as well, including various friends from around campus. There's even a gray-haired gentleman with a military hairstyle, and an AR-15 strapped to his shoulder.

"Sergeant Major Wilson, retired, at your service," the older man salutes me. Clumsily I return the salute, as I stare at the group around me. Shanna, Shannon, Julia, and even Gina are all standing behind me, with Dennis and Robin talking with Robbie off to my side. "I understand you're the man in charge," Wilson states more than asks.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Great job, I think to myself. Way to act confident.

I can see that the one-time soldier has his doubts in me, but he doesn't voice them. I like him already.

"Mind if I get this group in some kind of order?" I nod, and he turns and starts yelling out orders. The sports teams 'Fall-In' in quick order, likely because they're used to taking orders from coaches. The various friends see what's happening, and figure it out as well. Once everyone is lined up in loose rows, Wilson turns back to me and salutes. "They're all yours, sir."

I return the salute better this time, and say, "Thank you, Sergeant Major." I look past him, and see that 144 eyes are looking back at me. In the back of my mind, I realize that that's twelve squared, but focus on the right now.

Yeah, right now, with all of those people waiting on me to say. . . something. My mouth goes dry, and I have to swallow to get enough moisture worked into it to speak.

"I don't know what you've been told," I start out, and think that as far as speech beginnings go, it sucks, "but an alien race of demons will be here in a few days to destroy the human race." Murmurs break out, and I have to lift my voice to be heard over them. "Another race has come to help us, and has already helped us. Some of you may have heard, or seen things happening around me, that didn't make sense at the time." Everyone grows quiet, and waits for me to continue. "I have the ability to change the quantum state of things around me, and I plan to use that ability to stop the demons, before they get to Earth." Thank you Jesse for that terminology.

"Prove it!" someone yells from the crowd, and there's a general sound of agreement from many others.

Wilson seems embarrassed from the behavior of his formation, but I know that they're not trained soldiers.

"Who said that?" I call out, and people start to shuffle, but no one moves forward. "If you don't have the courage to face me after yelling that, how will you find the courage to fight the demons?" Calling someone a coward is the best way to stiffen their backbone.

A large man, who I think is from the hockey team, finally steps out, and I look him up and down. He is easily twice my width and a good foot taller as well. He's also ugly as sin.

"What's your name?" I ask, smiling up at the big man.

He glares down at me, trying to intimidate me, but he doesn't scare me.

"Jared Albrecht," he growls.

"Are you by any chance related to Special Agent Albrecht?" I ask, already able to see the resemblance. He grunts affirmatively. "Good," I tell him, and uncertainty enters his eyes. I'm tempted to do something mean to him, in retribution for the way his mother treated me, but I know that she was only doing her job. "Your voice sounds like you're a basso." He nods again, and I make an easy switch, and flip it up. "Why don't you tell everyone about that great win in your last game, and how you helped pull it off?"

Getting a jock to brag is the easiest thing in the world, I think, as he turns to the group.

"Johnson passed me the puck. . ." he trails off, as his new falsetto voice comes out. "What did you do to me," he literally squeaks.

I flip his voice box in the opposite direction, further than where it had originally been, and say, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Grabbing the front of my shirt, he actually lifts me off the ground, and brings my nose up to his. His brows are knit together, and I know he's angry, but I don't let my smile slip.

"I want you to change my voice back!" a very deep baritone rumbles from his chest, and he drops me in surprise.

I change his voice back, well, maybe keeping it a little deeper, just for the embarrassment I've caused, and tell him to get back into the formation. "Anyone else want to test me?" I ask, and am met with only silent, wide-eyed stares. "Good. Now, then, as I was saying, I'm going to use my ability against them. What I want from you, are boarding parties. Your job will be to infiltrate their ships, and take them over."

"How do you expect us to do that?" someone else yells.

"With the help of these other aliens, you will be trained, and become proficient in what you'll need to do, within a couple days."

"Like, how do we know we can trust these other aliens?" A feminine voice rings out, and I recognize Nicole Hama's snobbish tone. I also hear Robbie trying to shush her, but she has a valid question.

"You can take my word for it, but when the rest of her race commanded her to abandon Earth, she refused, and has continued to help. Some of her race have returned, to help in our fight."

"Who is 'she'?" Nicole asks.

"Her name is Lela, and her sister Harana will also be aboard the lead ship." At least, I think we'll be the lead ship. "Other females will be piloting their own vessels."

"Are they, like, all females?" the head cheerleader asks, and I'm starting to get annoyed by her attitude. Her vocabulary could use some work too.

"All the ones on our side are, yes," I reply, and do a fairly manageable attempt at not grinding my teeth. "If any of you have a problem working with, or under the command of a woman, then leave right now."

No one moves, and finally there is silence from the snob, as I pick up my on-the-spot speech. "I'm not going to lie to you. What I'm asking of youwillbe dangerous, and some of you might die. But if we don't fight them, then all of us will die."

"What about the Army, or the Marines? They'll protect us!" I don't recognize this voice, but it's the retired Sergeant Major that responds.

"Don't believe the bullshit on TV! If these guys can travel that far to destroy us, then we don't stand a chance, without this guy's help, or these female aliens." He grimaces, and spits to the side. "Besides, the only thing that moves slower than the military and government are whiny assed, unmotivated, and spoiled teenagers." A few snickers respond to that, and even I can't hide my smile. "If the government can't find a way to pay its own people, what makes you think they'll defend us? And if they don't know about it by now, then they'll never be able to mobilize in time."

"You have the choice right now," I say, before anyone else can ask a question, "to either back down, and walk away, or come with me. No one will think less of you for walking away. We all have families, and friends. This is not something I ask lightly, but something that Imustask." I look intently at the large group in front of me, wishing I could meet all of their eyes, but instead meeting those I can. "We leave in thirty minutes. Bring only what you wear, you won't be staying overnight." I turn to Wilson, and what I say feels right. "Sergeant Major, I leave them in your hands." I give a quick salute, glad that they're getting better, and walk back into my dorm, to coordinate things with Lela.

She's not ecstatic to accept any more humans aboard her ship, but recognizes the necessity. Somehow she even talks the other ship's captains into splitting up the load, between all of the ships.

Thirty minutes later, I step out, and am surprised to find that the retired Sergeant Major has done an excellent job of forming everyone into orderly lines. Silence drops as I step out, and I feel the pressure of all those eyes on me.

"Sergeant Major," I call the older gentleman over to me, "did this group grow while I was gone?"

"Yes sir. There were a few blue falcons that abandoned us, but a number of them made some calls after your speech, and then a whole lot more started showing up." Headlights run across us, and I look up to the packed parking lot. "Heh, some are still showing up."

"Blue falcon?" I ask, confused by the term.

"Stands for 'buddy fucker' sir," the grizzled man laughs, and I join him.

I look out over the crowd, and see that Gina, Shanna, Shannon, Dennis, Julia, and Robin are helping line people up in the formation.

"I noticed you trust that group, so I put them in leadership positions," Wilson tells me, as he notices my glance.

I look down at the man, and am thankful he's here.

A large van pulls up, and a bunch of men and two women get out. Some of them are in old green camo, and each has a rifle over one shoulder. Wilson goes to greet them, and then brings them over to me. "These pieces of chicken shit used to work for me," the older man says, and I know he's using the insult in an affectionate way. "With your permission, sir, I'd like to put them in charge of a few squads?"

I nod that I have no problem with that, and they turn to walk away, but not before I hear one of the females ask, "Working for kid officers, again, huh? At least this one's cute."

"Careful Simpson, he may look young, but that kid knows how to handle power. I'll tell you what he did earlier, once we get settled." They move out of hearing range.

It takes nearly another thirty minutes until I decide that we need to get started. Anyone else, who shows up, will have to watch from the sidelines.

Wilson gives the formation to me again, and I face them. "I'm about to make some changes in you," there is a large audible gasp as a flash of light occurs behind me. My sister has just arrived. I don't even turn to look at her, able to sense her through my switches. "I going to make you smarter, faster, stronger, and increase your muscle memory."

'Are you up to doing all that?' Summer asks. 'There are a lot here.'

'I'll have to be, if the plan is going to work.' I respond, and she takes my hand. Immediately I feel my ability expand, if only minimal compared to when we're—

'Focus, little brother, we can do that later.'

Damn my broadcasting mind!

'Lela, the healing light please?' and that quickly, I feel myself being energized. Too late I remember the changes Leslie made in the light, as I grow a raging boner. With my girth, there's no hiding it either, and I receive no shortage of stares at my midsection. Everyone else is gasping at the light surrounding me, with no apparent source.

Without waiting any longer, I start forming the switches, making each individual switch, cover the entire group. The strain is huge upon my mind, but at least I'm not trying to change their very nature. Even so, by the time I'm done, I find I'm on my back, head cradled in my sister's lap. Before I black out, I notice one other thing. My sister is completely nude.

A warm pleasant feeling brings me slowly awake. It's not until I hear the sound of slurping, that I realize I'm getting head, and at that point, come fully awake.

There is no mistaking Leslie's black hair, as it bobs up and down in my lap.

'About time you came to,' the Asian woman sends to me, through the nanites.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be training everyone martial arts?" My head feels stuffed with cotton, and it's hard to think. I really overdid it with those group switches.

'I created a self teaching program, that's playing on all of the ships. I can't be everywhere at once. Two people abandoned us after going through the pain of the nanites. The rest are learning exceptionally fast, thanks to you. They should all be proficient by the end of tomorrow.'

I shake my head, and then moan as Leslie does something with her tongue around my sensitive rim. Only lost two? That's better that I could have hoped for.

"How many do we have?" I keep talking out loud, since there's nothing in my mouth.

'222,' she informs me, and my jaw drops. That many? 'Now do you want to keep asking questions, or take care of this erection you've had ever since you came aboard?' Her question is emphasized by the slight touch of her teeth.

"Well, since that is technically your fault, I feel it's only fair for you to take care of it," I tell her in an off-hand manner, that's ruined only by another slight moan. How has she improved so much at giving head, in such a short time?

'I learn quickly,' she informs me. 'Now give me some attention, or I'm leaving.'

I laugh, but pull her nude body around, and she places her slender legs on either side of my head. Lifting up, I touch the tip of my tongue to her slit, and enjoy the tangy flavor of her crotch. I wonder what her diet is, to give that flavor. This time I make sure the thought stays in my own head.

Inhaling, I suck in one of her lower lips, and enjoy the sensations her moans send along my phallus. I twiddle her labia around between my teeth and tongue, until I know she's really warmed up, then reach one hand around, and force her hips down, while I suck hard on her clit, nibbling a little as well. My left hand goes to one of her tiny titties, and I start thumbing a miniscule nipple.

It only takes a couple seconds of this, before my mouth is flooded with her juices. I swallow all that I can, while her vagina bucks against my mouth. She spins around, and quickly has my penis head positioned at her tight entrance. Despite how wet she is, it takes a little effort before my head slips in, and her brown eyes roll back at the invasion to her snatch.

After a couple seconds of holding still, I ask, "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to take care of this erection?" I'm smiling, and am greeted with her warm, if animalistic smile, in return.

"Well, since my current state is your fault, why don't you take care of it?" I laugh at the turn in our play, and get an idea.

Turning off the gravity in our room, I hunch my back, lifting us slowly up, only to turn the gravity back on, and falling to the soft surface below. When I land, I can feel myself forced into her tight cunny a little more.

"I have created a monster," she tells me, but then she turns off, then back on the gravity, forcing me even deeper into her.

"Just call me Frankenstein," I grin, and on the next drop, my hands are ready on her hips, and I pull her down as my back slaps the floor. My prick hits bottom on her, and she grunts at the impact. Looking down, I can see that I'm only halfway inside her. I'm tempted to do like I had with my sister, and loosen her womb, but back off. If she pushes to have more inside her, I will, but not until then.

"You feel like you're fucking my very mind," she tells me, and I love how her slight accent caresses each word.

I grin at her compliment, as I sit up, this time only lowering the gravity, and latch onto one of her small, dark nipples. Taking it between my teeth, I keep moving, forcing her onto her back. Once we're comfortable again, I pull out of her, all but the tip, then drive back forward, until I hit bottom again. Her insides feel like they're on fire, and every inch takes effort to move into, she's so tight, but I don't let up, and soon I have her screaming in ecstasy, her hands digging into my scalp. She moves my head to her other nipple, and I realize I've been attacking that one pretty thoroughly.

After a few seconds enjoying her left breast, she pulls my face up to hers, and kisses me passionately, as her body is wracked with more paroxysms of joy.

She shoves me off her as she tries to regain her breath. "Hold on. I need a quick break," she says, then bends over my lap, and starts to lick her juices from my cock. Somehow the genius woman is able to angle the healing yellow light so that it only touches her, and after about thirty seconds, she's ready for more.

I have her lie on her side, with her bottom leg straight, and her other one crooked. Straddling the first leg, I once again have to apply some decent pressure to get inside, but then slip halfway into her with ease.

"Forget about fucking my mind," she moans, "you're in my soul!"

I grin at her, really enjoy the obvious pleasure I'm giving her, as I saw my hips back and forth. I use my left hand to stimulate her clit, and soon have her cumming again. As soon as she comes down from this one, I turn her onto her stomach, and pull her hips up. Planting my feet on either side of her, I use my strength to hit even deeper and harder into her.

She feels so great, as I move bit by bit, striking ever deeper into her, and then without any warning I'm firing like a cannon against her womb, as if my rod is trying to break down the barrier to her baby-hole. Like a battering ram against the portcullis of Winterfell, I feel her womb give way, and my last to shot barely makes it out, past that extremely tight ring.

We're both breathing heavily, as we flop onto our sides, and gaze appreciatively at each other.

"Even if we die in a couple days, I'm glad to have met you," she says to me dreamily. "Thank you."

I smile in return, saying, "Thank you. Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

"How are things going," I ask the retired Sergeant Major, walking into Lela's large featureless blue room. I really need to come up with a better term for this room. The Deck? No, sounds too much like a boat. Command Center? Hmm, that might work. Okay, so I walk into Lela's Command Center.

A hologram of Leslie is going through various martial arts forms, repeating them for a large group of people. The group is following through, and I notice that their movements become more fluid with each repetition.

"Those tiny machines we got are giving these dirtbags greater stamina. I'll tell you what, if we'd had a setup like this during my last deployment, the war would have been over in less than a week! Hell, evenIfeel ten years younger." He glances around covertly, then leans in and states, "What's the deal with the shiny naked broads?"

Laughing I smile, and ask, "If you want, we can get you a suit like that." But before he can answer, I send to Lela, 'Umm, can we get enough light-suits to clothe everyone? It'll offer a lot more protection.'

'All ships are working on it,' comes the response.

"Me, walk around all but naked? No thanks. Nobody wants to see my crusty old ball dangling down." I wonder at the singular 'ball,' but shake it off. I think I'd rathernotknow.

"You may not have a choice," I tell him. "They offer a lot more protection, and if it means saving lives, I'll push for it."

He nods, but asks, "Aren't you concerned about it being distracting? I mean, I know you're used to such things, but the rest of these kids aren't."

I look out over the group of 'kids,' and know he's right. "I'll leave it up to you, Sergeant Major, to organize them into groups, separate males from females if you have to, but I want them as protected as possible. Their lives are my second highest priority."

He gives me a sharp nod, and I find it a little odd to be giving commands to the grizzled military man. For that matter, thinking of this group as a bunch of kids seems odd. I feel like I'm a hundred years old, and out of touch.

Wilson takes a couple steps away, then turns back, and asks, "Excuse me, sir, but what is your top priority?" He looks at me intensely, waiting for my answer.

"To stop the demons at all costs," I answer, without breaking his stare.

I see the ghost of a smile split his lips, before he gives me another nod, and turns to chew out a couple of 'lily livered yellow bellied' kids who are taking a break, instead of working through the exercises that Leslie's hologram is displaying.

Ha! Kids. . . When did I get so old?

I head towards Lela's room, and find her breastfeeding one of our kids. She looks haggard, and I ask, "Is everything alright?"

'Yes, my body is fine, but managing the ship with so many on board, and creating the suits and weapons is taxing my mind.'

I feel terrible for her. I never knew, or even understood, what she does to manage this vessel.

She looks at me, and I can see her smile appreciatively in the dim light. 'Harana should be here shortly to allow me to recuperate.'

"Do you need me to leave, so I'm not distracting you?" I look into her large silvery eyes as she shakes her head.

'Sit with me, and keep me company. You are a pleasant distraction.' I feel warmed by her response, and do as she asks, saying nothing as she finishes breastfeeding one of our sons, and hands him to me to rock.

I still marvel at how small he is, and can't help but think it's cute when he stretches and yawns, showing his two tongues. Lela gets up, and walks slowly to the other room, and returns with a daughter, latching her onto the other breast.

'Last one,' she sends me, and I reach over and take her three-fingered hand in mine. She looks at our hands, confused for a moment, then smiles, and gives it a little squeeze.

We sit in silence until our daughter is done feeding, and this time I get up, carrying both back to their blankets.

I lay them down gently, and am about to turn away, when the boy I'd just been holding opens his eyes, and stares right at me.

'Be at ease, father. We know your pains. Some will die in the coming battle, but we think you'll survive.'Their combined voices literally booms in my mind.

THINK?!?They 'think' I'll survive? That's reassuring!

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and jump, startled by Lela's sudden presence.

'I don't understand,' she tells me through the nanites.

I realize that once again, I've been broadcasting. Looking back to our kids, I see that they're all sleeping. . . Or pretending to sleep.

'They just spoke to me again,' I send to her. 'They said that they think I will survive the battle.'

'They are too young to speak, and they don't have the small machines in them to communicate. I think we've both been working too hard. Harana is out there, minding the ship. Let's get some rest together.'

"But I. . . But. . ." I shake my head, confused. I woke up not that long ago. I can't be that tired, can I?

Lela takes my hand, and guides me over to another pile of blankets. I give one last glance to the six children, and notice the boy with his silvery eyes, wink at me. I'm tempted to point this out to the angel next to me, but she's already asleep.

I lay there, next to the alien mother to my children for awhile, but can't sleep. Walking silently over to the six babies, I look down at them. "'One day I will understand you,'" I whisper, both speaking it aloud and sending it to just them with my nanites. They don't even twitch.

Walking out of that room, I see Harana sitting where Lela had been, and can see she's deep in concentration.

As I enter the Command Center— yes I think I like that term a lot better— I can see that changes have already been made in the formation. There isn't a female in the group. Well, except for Leslie's hologram.

Wilson spies me, and comes over to stand next to me.

"I think we're going to pull this off, depending on their numbers," he tells me. We stand in silence, watching them train, until they take a break in the healing yellow light. I notice that none ofthemget a boner!

"I've been thinking about what you told me earlier," he says, breaking the silence. "About me wearing one of them nude suits."

Annoyance bubbles up inside me, but I tamp it down. It won't do to argue with this man in front of everyone, and everyoneiswatching us.

"Okay," I reply in a level tone. Level as granite.

"Well, you're going to need a command post back here. One that doesn't go on attack runs. Boarding runs? Dammit, I'm from the Army, not the Navy. Anyway, unless you're planning to control everything, you'll need another team at the head, managing the squads that'll be going out. And a backup command post, if the first gets wiped out."

Thank goodness this man is here. There's no way I would have come up with that on my own.

"Make it so," I tell him, fighting the urge to add, 'Number One.' I willnotpretend to be Picard.

That actually reminds me of something.

"One last thing, and this is important." I wait for Wilson to meet my gaze. "Absolutely no one, and I meanno oneis to wear a red shirt after today, until the battle is over, or we're dead. Anyone complains, and their out."

The retired Sergeant Major gives me a quizzical look, but says nothing, until he turns and bellows out the order. More than I would have suspected laugh, and nod agreement.

Ch 27

The following two days are spent training up our little army, and finding what comfort I can with my various women. Every night our army goes home, exhausted, but determined, and every morning more show up to join humanity's cause. I'm even surprised when Special Agent Albrecht appears on the second morning, and glares down at me.

"I knew there was something screwy about you, Mr. Xavier," she tells me in her gravelly voice. All I can say is that I'm glad I won't be anywhere near her group of females when they don their light-suits.

Donna Frankens shows up the next morning.

"It's good to see you're alright, Mr. Xavier," she addresses me stiffly. "I've been worried when you started missing so many of my classes. Especially after getting arrested outside the math competition." Her brown eyes bore into mine, and I can tell she has a lot more to say to me, but won't in front of so many other people. "Is that the girl from the other team?"

I look to where she's pointing, and groan inwardly. Leslie is amongst the others, and she's being treated like a celebrity. Everyone wants to shake her hand, or talk to her. That's not the problem, though. To Donna it must look like I threw the competition, to let them win.

"I couldn't see the last question," I tell her, somewhat defensively.

"What? Oh, I know. The others told me." She looks back to me, and this time smiles. "I guess I was just worried. I was told a little about what's going on, but it sounds a bit far-fetched to me."

I explain to her about my ability, and the coming invasion. Professor Donna Frankens is no fool though.

"You used your ability on me," she doesn't ask, but states. "That's why I, er, we. . ." She glances around, and continues, "And why your voice still affects me."

I feel like shit, but I don't turn away from her gaze. I understand this woman rather well, and know she is testing my resolve.

"Yes. I'll understand if you hate me, but I want you to know that I don't regret it."

Her eyebrows climb up her forehead a bit, and then she smiles sheepishly. "I know I should, but I don't either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better go find a place to fit in, and quit talking to you, before I rip your clothes off."

Laughing, I watch as she walks away, and I know the extra swagger in her hips is just for me.

The second day everyone works on weapons training. Half the day on bladed weapons, and half on manufactured rifles. I ask Lela where she's getting the materials to manufacture everything, and all she tells me is, "I believe you call the place the Russian Tundra."

Late on the second day, I'm summoned to one of the other ships. I face all of the matriarchs, and can feel their judgmental gazes upon my almost bare skin. I've taken to wearing the light-suit, as I'm mostly around other men anyway, and even though it's petty, I know most of the jocks are jealous of my genitals. My muscled physique doesn't hurt my standing among them either.

These alien women, however, are not impressed.

"How do we know you will not use this army to turn on us, when the battle is complete? If your plans are successful, you will possess many of their ships, and many of you humans will be aboard ours."

"I've worked hard to show good faith," I tell them, knowing that that's no true answer. "I know we are planning violence, and some might be tempted to turn that upon you, but trust me when I say that I won't let that happen. You are our allies in this fight. We will work hard to protect you, as you have worked hard to help us. If necessary, when we're done here, we will help you with your people."

"We have noticed that you care deeply for your children," another says calmly. "We will each take one aboard our ships, and hold them until after the battle."

Anger, white hot and ready to burst, rises up in me, and it's only Lela's reassuring grip on my shoulder that allows me to reign in my emotions. I can't stop my words, though. "You're going to hold my children as ransom?" There can be no mistaking the naked steel in my tone. How dare they? Yes, I'm protecting my own planet, but aren't I also willing to help out their race?

Silence meets my question, and I just stare at the pink alien women in impotent furry.

'We will be fine, father,'. I gasp as my children's words seem to come at me from all directions at once. They've never spoken from a distance, and the fact that their voice sounds from everywhere can only mean one thing.

They've already been moved.

'Did you hear that?' I send the question to Lela.

'Yes, our children are being sent to the other ships. Did you not hear her?' I wonder how she can be so calm about this.

I shake my head, but it's no use trying to explain. No one believes me about them, anyway.

'No, they've already been moved.' The fear and alarm that widens her already large silvery eyes is all the warning I get, before she rushes forward, screaming something in her language. Maybe she wasn't as calm as I'd thought, but rather, she's better at keeping her emotions in check. Or was.

Fast as she moves, I'm still faster, and I hold her back as she continues to scream at the matriarchs. Looking to the older females, I can see that they're disturbed by Lela's actions. They're not used to a mother caring so deeply for her young.

'Calm down,' I send to the thrashing alien. 'They'll be fine.'

'FINE?'That word seems to bowl into my mind, she must have sent it with so much force. I didn't even know that was possible. 'How can you say they will be fine? They will die without my milk.'

I'm rocked back by that thought. How will they survive? Lela has to feed them every three or four hours. There is no telling how long the battle will last, and we aren't even going out to meet them until tomorrow.

Without warning, Lela stops struggling, and I almost fall backward as my effort to hold her back is no longer needed.

I look to the shorter alien, and see her touching her head, looking shocked. She looks at me with wonder, and I realize that our six children have just spoken with her.

The other aliens in the room, however, do not.

"It is good that you can control your emotions. We have analyzed the fluids that your body now produces, and will be able to feed them while they are away from you."

Lela stutters something, and then seems to back down. 'They are my children. I should be the one to feed them,' she tells me. I haven't realized how much she's changed and bonded with the little ones.

We're sent directly back to her ship, only to be confronted by a frantic Harana.

She sees us, and immediately starts babbling in their melodic language. Lela calmly places her hands on Harana's shoulder, saying something in return, and the two hug. I can now see tears in both of their large eyes. Apparently the kid's aunt has also become more attached than I'd thought, as well.

I spend the rest of the day talking with the Sergeant Major, and all my friends, doing what I can to block out the thought of my children in strange hands, and wishing I can block out the thought of the upcoming battle.

One other thing comes to my attention, before we drop everyone off for the night.

"It's all over the news!" Dennis tells me, when I visit the ship he's on.

I have no idea what he's talking about, and I tell him so.

"Man, government satellites've picked up asteroids moving fast towards the Earth," he tells me almost excitedly. "If the things continue on their current path, they're going to hit our planet. They're trying to figure out how much damage will be caused, but it's the demons, isn't it?"

A pit forms in my stomach at the thought, as I nod to my roommate.

"Dude, the Whitehouse stated that the asteroids are moving faster than any other asteroids they've ever encountered, which is why they came into visible range late last night. The fools say they'll start impacting the Earth sometime tomorrow evening."

"That's them alright," I say, and feel that pit in my stomach turn into butterflies. Are we ready yet? Hell, amIready yet? Sure we have a small army, and a small fleet of vessels, but what am I going to do? Turn off their engines? That won't get rid of the threat.

Pulling out my Android phone, I'm glad Leslie tied us into Earth's cellular network. Pulling up some news sites, I read a few stories on it, and even go to a religious link that starts talking about the end of days, and the second coming. Everybody's scared, and the best advice I read states that the smartest thing to do will be to stay home, unless you know of a fallout shelter you can use.

The government states that they're trying to figure out some way to disperse the asteroids, and that they're working with other world leaders to find a solution to the problem. I wish them luck, but don't have much faith.

Those aren't asteroids flying free in space on a collision course. They're the demon's fleet, coming to eradicate the human race. Staying home will be useless. Fallout shelters might work, but I doubt it. No, the best hope is that I need to come up with some sort of strategy to stop them.

I don't have much faith in that plan, either.

The news reports that streets are packed, and shops already have looters. If it's this bad already, I don't even want to think about how bad it will be tomorrow.

Perhaps my last night alive. I shake, to rid myself of the defeating thought.

I pull up pictures of the supposed asteroids online, and see that they're flying in formation. I know the government can't have missed this fact, and realize that the asteroids are a cover up. I wonder what their real plan will be, and if it might interfere with whatever I'm going to do.

It's impossible to tell just how many ships there are in the grainy photos, but I can easily see that it's a lot more than the seven ships Lela and I have at our disposal. This won't be a fight, and it will take everything we have, to make sure it doesn't turn into a massacre.

My girls, except for Leslie and Donna, want to spend the night cavorting together. I beg off, wanting to get as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow's going to be a harrowing day.

Summer is already in the Command Center when I step through, still trying to rub a bad night's worth of sleep from my eyes. She's hopping from one foot to the other in impatience.

"Oh, good, you're here!" she spouts as soon as she sees me. She grips me in a fierce hug, before pulling back, and searching my eyes.

"Good to see you too, sis," I try to greet her cheerfully, but don't have it in me right now. "Are we going after the demons? Is everyone ready?"

"You look like shit," she tells me. "I thought you wanted to get more sleep last night?" I almost laugh as I see how tired she looks. "There were even more wanting to fight this morning, but we had to turn them away. They're just not trained as well as the others." Summer grunts before adding, "Not that we have the room. The other six ships are filled to capacity. The only reason your alien girlfriend's isn't, is because we won't be delivering squads onto other ships."

"How many do we have?" I ask, still trying to wake up.

"Just under four hundred," she sounds excited as she tells me this great news. "They're split into seven to ten man groups." She pauses, and looks at me intently, before saying, "Lela's not sure it will be enough."

Of course not. Well, nothing to it, but to do it.

"How long until the demons arrive?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"They're just entering the solar system now," Summer says.

"We need to get the ship moving immediately," I say. It's time to stop the demons from ravaging Earth.

"Calm down," Summer commands in her older sister voice. "We started heading out to meet them an hour ago. We wanted to let you rest as much as possible."

We're already moving? Considering how tired I am, I'm thankful for the extra rest.

Glancing around, I see that we're alone in here. "The others?"

"In charge of their units. Only Leslie, Harana, and Lela are here, besides us," my sister informs me.

"Leslie?" I ask, wondering what her job will be.

"She's linked in to all the ships. She'll be watching from another room, and coordinating the transfer of our squads. She suspects that the demons may have some defense against teleporting directly onto their ships."

"Where are Sergeant Major Wilson, and the command team?" I'm trying to get the full picture.

"They're aboard different ships. I didn't think you wanted to broadcast what we'll be doing, during the battle," I'm surprised to see an almost shy smile flit across her beautiful features.

"Ships?" I ask, wondering about the plural. Wouldn't it be better to have the command team together?

"Three ships. One for the main team, and two backups. They won't be able to behead us in one attack." Somehow that sounds more like the rough Sergeant Major's words.

They won't be able to behead us, unless they take out this ship.

'Close your eyes, it's time.' The words float across my vision.

I lay down as I close my eyes, commanding my light suit off me. Summer climbs on top of my body, pressing her naked chest to mine. 'You take care of the demons,' her words tell me, 'I'll take care of the contact.'

I feel a mouth engulf my limp penis, bringing it slowly to life, at the same time stars blossom in my vision. We're stopped, and I can just make out where the demon's ships are approaching us, surrounded by the tell-tale red rings.

For a split second, I feel stark, maddening terror, as I see how large their force is. Even the other six ships arrayed with three on each side of me, can't give me comfort against a force this size. There are more ships than even the grainy photos I'd seen hinted at.

I can feel that I'm fully hard in Shanna's mouth now. There is no denying the skill she has with her tongue. Even distracted as I am with the demon fleet, she's able to get me hard. A few seconds later, I feel summer slide her body back, as I slowly enter her and the sense of my switches increases ten-fold. I can easily sense the various switches I've made in the other ships. I can tell which ships hold Gina, Shanna, Shannon, Donna, and the massive switches covering all our ships.

I realize that I'm thinking of this ship as me, more than something I'm in control of, and send a message to Lela. 'Can you give me complete control over movement of the ship, so that I can move us with my mind?'

There is a pause, before the word, 'Done,' appears before me.

I feel my sister start to slowly rock back and forth, while still keeping as much contact with me as possible. The actual coitus is not required for her to magnify my ability, but the pleasant sensations that course through my body help to distract me from my fear. It also keeps me hard, giving me more surface contact with her.

Fear. . . What had I done, that'd removed my fear of Bradley, my old boss? I'd silenced him, I recall. If only I could do something like that with the demon ships. Since I can't hear them, making them quiet won't work. I have to strip away what makes them scary to me. Well, the thing scaring me the most is their numbers. Is there some way I can reduce their numbers without killing them? With my kids, sister, girlfriends, and friends on board these ships, do I even have the luxury to have a conscience concerning their deaths?

I can hear Summer moaning into my ear, as her pussy milks my cock, and her large breasts slide up and down my chest, her nipples hard. I can hear myself moaning too. I lose a little bit of contact with Summer, but a second later, I feel her hand on the back of my head, pulling me up, and into her tit. I automatically started suckling, as she cums.

The demons are easily within range of my switches now, and the first thing I do, is make a switch for their weapons systems. A lance of pain shoots through my head as I make it for the massive group, and I feel my head land back on the soft floor, releasing the nipple I've been sucking on.

I feel some of the demon ships start up their weapons in preparation to destroy the seven impudent ships before them.

Summer moans slightly as she continues to ride my pole, and from the power I'm drawing through her. I feel the effects of the yellow light on us, as I grow harder within my sister, and my head clears.

The light is helping, as the pain is already gone. I'm fully seated inside here, and a part of me wonders that I'm all the way within her vagina, without feeling the ring of her womb. Is it the nanites or the healing light that's allowing me to fit inside her snug wallet?

Another part of me quickly flips the group switch, turning off all their weapons, and keeping them off.

The enemy ships seems to mill around for a moment, as they try to get their weapons back up, but they're no match for the power of my switches, especially when those switches are buttressed by my sister and the yellow light. Nothing can move a switch I've made with Summer, except the two of us together.

I peek one eye open, and can just make out my sister's face, bobbing above mine. I can see her clearly, and know that the nanites and light are doing their job. Summer sees me peaking at her, and mashes her lips to mine. Her tongue enters my mouth, as she presses our two bodies together.

My switches' power increases a little more, and I start lifting my hips to meet her rocking. She feels fantastic, and despite the incongruity of the situation, I'm feeling exhilarated.

The demons have finally decided that they aren't going to be able to shoot us out of their way, and seven ships come forward to sacrifice themselves, by ramming into us. I'm thankful the remainder of the fleet holds back.

I immediately take evasive maneuvers, rolling to the right, and realizing that I'm rolling around with my sister as well. The demon ship that chose us changes course to match, and here is where my gaming skills come in handy. Viewing the ship as an extension of my will, I can move and change directions at the speed of thought. Oddly, every move I make is copied by a move with my body, and Summer holds on for dear life, as we roll all over the room. When I dive, my pelvis pulls back, and when I climb, my hips drive forward, piercing her wet crevice with my cock, and making her moan in pleasure.

The demon ship barely misses my port side, and it dawns on me that even though my video gaming skills are handy here, there is no reset switch, and one mistake means our lives. I look around to see how the other ships are faring. One of ours is smoking, and not moving. Another has two on its tale, and it doesn't look good. What is happening with our away teams? We're all too interwoven for me to know whether any are on board the demon ships.

Thinking fast, I roll Summer around, as I barrel-roll the ship, and dive between the other vessels. I sense more than see that my pursuing ship collides with one of the others. I really hope none of ours were on that ship. I'm going to have to be a lot more careful how I go about this. Looking back, I see that the remaining ship has broken off its pursuit and is now after me.

I feel awful for the deaths I've caused, but I know it's either them or us.

Even with the distraction of avoiding the enemy ships, the feel of Summer's vagina sliding around my cock feels wonderful. It also helps to distract me from any crippling fear I might otherwise be suffering.

'Some of the demons are headed for Earth!' the message comes from Leslie, and even as I look, I know it's true. No longer content to wait and see how the chase goes, four of the demon ships have broken free of the main formation, and are headed to my blue planet.

I charge for the errant ships, but two other demon vessels block my path, and I barely pull up in time to avoid a collision; my cock driving deep into my sister, and making her cry out.

'Leslie, can you get a team to them?'

'I'm trying. Every time a team teleports, they change their defenses. I have to come up with all new algorithms on the fly. Now quit bothering me.' After a couple more seconds of rolling around the room, and dodging kamikaze demons, Leslie comes back with some bad news. 'Teams made it safely to two of them, but the other two are out of range.'

Dammit! Looking into the void around me, I see that three ships are on my tail, and I turn and start heading for the smoking friendly vessel. I have to get these demons off of my tail, so I can stop the ships heading for Earth. As I approach the smoking vessel, I mentally send the command to teleport all living beings to this one, and then pull hard to starboard at the last second. Zooming past another friendly ship, I transport our passengers to it.

As I do this, I feel myself go even deeper into Summer's pussy, and I moan as my cock enters her womb; my cock's head getting strangled by the tightness of her deepest and most sensitive parts.

Two demon ships fail to turn sharp enough and crash, leaving one still on my tail.

Shit! Did I just kill more of my teams? 'Leslie, please highlight the demon ships with our teams on them in yellow, so I don't destroy them as well.' She doesn't respond this time, but I see seven or eight demon ships go from a red ring, to a yellow one. There are still too many red rings. Ha, the red rings of death, I think sadistically.

I see two demon ships returning, this time with blue rings around them, when Summer screams, "I'm cumming, Nick!" distracting me for just a second. "Oh, god, I'm gonna cum!" I feel her cunt ripple along my member, and I feel energy flowing into me from the connection. Odd, I think, that's never happened before.

Two more demon ships suddenly shift to blue rings, and I see them breaking off pursuit of the angel ships they'd been trying to destroy. They break pursuit, and then just sit there. Sonuva. . . Their weapons are down, and they might not even know how to pilot the things. I sense for my switches, to try and return weapons to the fighter, and catch my breath.

Gina is aboard one of them. My heart pounds, and if it weren't for the yellow light surrounding me, I'd probably go soft within my older sibling right now.

"Nick, lookout!" my sister screams, and suddenly she's gone from me, as well as my extra strength with my switches. Opening my eyes, I see a small, black haired creature coming right for me.

How the— was all the time I have for thought, before I'm jumping away. The thing pulls out some sort of weapon, and points it at me, and then seems to get agitated, throwing the thing down. Apparently I turned off all weaponry, as I recognize the thing as some sort of gun.

I'm naked, facing one of the red-bodied demons, while who knows what might be coming at us outside. On top of that, I haven't done any of the training with the squads, because I can't give myself the switches that I was able to give them. Oh, and did I mention I'm still supporting a throbbing boner, with this yellow light? Can this situation get any worse?

Oops! Why did I have to think that?

Summer screams again, and I see another demon is in the room with us, facing off against my nude sister.

My attention is brought back to my own situation, when my demon charges me, its snout wide open, and very dangerous teeth gleaming a sickly shade of green in the blue light. It's a good thing I'd gotten some dodging practice with the Team Rocket twins, as I jump to the side. I hit the ground rolling, and come up near the enemy's discarded weapon. I make a quick switch to turn on just this one, but it won't budge. I'd made the original switch while in contact with Summer. I pick the weapon up anyway, at the least it'll act as a club, and get it up just in time to block the short round creature's maw from tearing a chunk out of my side.

Summer screams, and I look over to see her hobbling away from a stalking demon, holding her hip. Blood wells from between her fingers, and I can see that her face has gone ashen.

Fear for my loving sister rips through me, and I pull back on the weapon, still in the demon's mouth, as I roll back taking the beast with me, turn off the gravity, place my legs under the creature, let go of the rifle and kick hard. The things claws rake my legs, causing a whole new level of agony, but it flies upwards, and its small head slams into the ceiling. I return gravity at that point, and the red creature falls back to the floor with a grunt and a thump.

I'm certain it's only unconscious, and that gives me an idea. Cursing for not having thought of it earlier, I make a switch in the one that is now barreling down on my sister, and watch as it stumbles and hits the floor, asleep.

Breathing heavily, I walk over and inspect my sister's hip. Thankfully, between the yellow light, and her nanites, the blood flow slows, and stops, and she's able to stand upright again. I check my own legs, and watch just in time for the tears in my flesh to fade into scars, and then disappear altogether. The only evidence of the wounds are memories, and the already drying blood.

Summer hugs me tightly to her body, crying. I comfort her as much as I can, my still hard rod between us.

She notices. "Wow! I didn't know you got turned on by that sort of thing," she snickers.

"I don't," I try to defend myself. "It's this damnable light. Leslie set it up to make me hard, while it heals." Speaking of Leslie, 'Demons are boarding our ships!' I send to her.

'Already taken care of. You took the longest to stop your attackers. Now, if you're done playing around, we're still fighting out here. We had to sacrifice one demon ship to save yours already.'

'The team aboard?' I ask, worried that it might have been Gina's ship.

I get no response, but a moment later, no response is necessary. Gina strolls through the open hatch, surrounded by Lindsey Ratner, Nicole Hama, and the five other cheerleaders. All naked, except for the light-suits, and all staring at my package.

"We'd have been here sooner," Gina says as she rushes over and hugs me, "but we had to take care of our wounded, before we could fight. Even as she talks, four cheerleaders break off, and two head to each of the slumbering demons. They're carrying some kind of wicked looking black blades, and they slip them easily into the slumbering red mounds, killing them.

"This is for Samantha," one of them says, and I can see tears rolling down her cheeks. Samantha is. . . was another cheerleader.

"We're to be your personal guard, though Leslie says that the demons won't be able to teleport to us anymore; something about randomly generating coefficients and fourth dimension physics." Gina tells me

"Nick?" Summer asks, and I look over to her, as she watches the four teammates dragging the dead demons from the room.

Oh, great. Now I have to do my sister, with an audience. I know Lindsey won't mind, as she's been sleeping with her brother, and neither will Gina, but the other's. . .

"Don't worry about them," Gina tells us. "I briefed them while we were healing. They understand the situation." Her voice drops to a whisper before she adds, "Even Nicole doesn't seem to care, as long as it saves our lives."

I realize that we must look a site, with blood still on Summer's side, and both my feet a dark color as well.

Gina steps back, and is quickly replaced by my naked sister. My boner never lessened throughout the fight, and apparently Summer stayed wet the entire time as well, because as we lay back, I easily slip right back inside her, and close my eyes, to evaluate the battlefield.

Another angel ship is smoking, and immobile, but otherwise seems undamaged. Three demon ships are surrounding it, protecting it. They still don't have weapons, but every time a red-ringed ship approaches, they chase it off.

I'm back in the saddle, I think, as I start moving our ship forward again.

'You're in more than just that,' Summer sends me, and I thrust my hips forward in response, driving the ship up, and making her lightly bite my shoulder to stifle her moans.

As I watch the three ships guarding the one angel ship, one turns suddenly red, and I know a squad just died. I've got to end this fast, before any more lives are lost.

My hips have been moving with Summer on autopilot, but when she starts to moan, and cries out, "Fuck me Nick! Damn, you feel so fucking huge in me. Ungh, I'm cumming again!" my focus returns to her, as I pick up the pace with my rod. She feels so great, with her inner folds caressing every inch of my rod, and I even slip into her womb, making me moan out load as well. I know I'm getting close, but I also know I need to figure out how to stop these violent beasts.

Dammit, I think, if only I could get rid of their aggressiveness!

Summer's words combined with her cunt milking my cock are enough to send me over the edge. As I fill her womb full of my seed, I feel the switch for their aggressiveness form, and flip at the same time, draining the last of our combined energy away, and blackness swallows me whole.

When I come to, I have to blink my eyes a few times to see, and my head is throbbing again. A pleasant sensation is surrounding my cock, but I can't see past my sister's concerned face.

"You're awake!" she exclaims upon seeing my open eyes. Her face seems oddly flushed, and she even seems to moan a little as she says it.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask groggily, already feeling the healing yellow light force my headache to recede, and my cock to swell even more. I'm thankful for the enhancements Leslie added to the healing, but kinda wish she hadn't made it so that I get so hard under the luminescence.

"The demons've stopped chasing us," Summer tells me, her eyes close momentarily as she sucks in her bottom lip.

Only then do I realize why my cock feels so pleasant. I know that technique; Gina must be giving me a blowjob, and keeping me hard. They must have done that when I passed out, so that when I awoke, I could reconnect with my sister, and keep my switches powerful. Apparently she's forgotten about what the light now does for me. Or who knows. . . Maybe she doesn't care, and just wants to clean my pipe.

That doesn't explain why Summer seems to be enjoying herself, though.

My sister sees the confused look on my face, and correctly interprets it. "Gina's scooping your cum out of me," she informs me. "You came a lot, and she's trying to get it out, but it feels good, too. She's about to. . . uhh, get me off."

Just as Summer starts to convulse on top of me, Gina lets my cock free, and slips it back into Summer's vagina.

I moan as we reconnect, and feel the power of my switches magnify again. I know I can't use them again so quickly, and am also glad that I've been able to buy us a little time.

"No," Summer moans as she comes down from her orgasm. "In my ass. I don't want to get pregnant from this, and I haven't taken my pills since I've been up here." I nod, and pull my hips down, and let Gina aim me for her rectum. I'm easily slick enough, and slip right past my sister's sphincter, causing us both to moan in delight again.

Despite how good my sister's colon feels around my cock, I worry about the ships that made it past us. I've failed. That other ship would've been well outside of my range when I created the 'anti-aggression' switch. I only hope that my fellow humans can handle the few ships that'd made it through. Knowing that the demon's weapons won't work, sooths my fears some.

Right now, though, I need to concentrate on the rest of the fleet that's still here. Closing my eyes, I pull Summer's face down to mine, kissing her deeply, as I lift my hips, and love the sensations the inside of her ass delivers along my rod.

I can see the demon ships still floating out there in space, waiting, and likely wondering what's happening to them. They might not be aggressive at the moment, but they still pose a threat. I need to stop that threat for good, or all will be lost.

My headache is nearly gone now, and I know it's partly in thanks to the healing light, and also thanks to how wonderful Summer feels on top of me. I can feel her sphincter sliding up and down my rod, my entire length piercing her colon.

I allow my hands to drop down to her rear, and grab a globe in each hand, as I examine the ships before me.

I need a way to stop their aggressiveness permanently. Derek's image flashes before my mind, and I recall what I'd done to him, changing him into a female. Somehow I don't think changing their sex will help, but perhaps another biological change will do the trick. I know I'll need the added strength of another orgasm though, to accomplish it, and throw all of my concentration into making love to my sweet sister's tight ass.

Lifting my head, I bring one of her teats to my lips, sucking gently, as I increase the pace of my hips.

"Damn," Summer moans above me, "you're going to make cum again, Nick." She starts to convulse on top of me, her ass squeezes my length, and feels fantastic, but it's still not enough to make me cum.

I open my eyes, and see Gina and the cheerleaders watching us, and know that I will need to enlist their help.

"Gina, I know what I need to do, but I need your help," I tell her. "Come here."

Shanna does as I ask, a curious look on her face, her suit shimmering to the floor, and walks over to Summer and I. "I don't know how I can help, Nick. I'm not like your sister."

I tell her what I want, and she sits on my face, my sister moving slightly as the blonde-bombshell gets situated. Summer does her best to keep as much physical contact with me as possible. I need to be as turned on as possible, so that I can form the switch when I cum.

I suck hard on Gina's labia, and note that she's already wet. Despite the fear that she must have been feeling, and the battles she's already been through, watching Summer and I roll around must have been turning her on.

I feel Summer lift up, while keeping as much contact with my body, and know that she must have been sucking on Gina's tits as I began to nibble on her clitoris. I reach my hands up, and pinched both of Summer's nipples between my fingers, making her moan into Gina's chest.

I feel a tongue on my genitals, and from the sense of my switches, I guess that it's Lindsey. I've never actually done anything with the woman before, but I'm not about to complain right now.

"Like, if you think I'm joining this disgusting scene, then you can forget it." That is unmistakably Nicole Hama. "It's one thing to watch this incest, but another to help in it."

"Oh, get over yourself," I hear one of the other cheerleaders state. "If he needs to cum, to save the Earth, then it's our civic duty to help him!"

"You've can't be serious," the head cheerleader cries.

There is no response, but a couple seconds later, my right hand is pulled away from my sister's chest. Someone starts sucking on two of my fingers, then shoved towards a crotch. I feel a slight bit of fuzz, and know what she is after. My two saliva soaked fingers quickly find her slit, and slip inside.

"Damn, that looks hot, Sarah!" another cheerleader crows near my feet. A moment later, I'm met with a new experience, as my foot rubs against a new crotch. A few seconds later, my toes are swallowed by whoever's cunny is fucking my foot.

"Mmm, he really knows how to use his fingers, Michelle," Sarah moans, and really starts to move her hips against my hand.

"I can't, like, believe you're doing that!" Nicole cries, but Sarah cums as I slip two more fingers into her cunt. "Don't expect to be on my cheerleading team when this is over. Don't you realize that's like, his sister, he's fucking?"

"Oh, fuck, I love having a foot up my little kitty," Michelle moans, as I feel her 'little kitty' squeeze my appendage. "Get over yourself, Nicole, or you won't be head cheerleader anymore."

"I've got to get in on this," another one says. "I've never had a foot in me. That looks like fun!"

No way, I think, while Gina cums in my mouth. While I'm lapping up her juices, I feel my left foot slowly enter another pussy.

Summer is really moving atop me, and I can feel my cock-head bouncing around inside her colon, making me moan. I'm so turned on; I know I'm getting close.

The tongue at my balls moves away, and I hear, "Yeah, finger my pussy, Sarah. Ashley, finger my ass! Oh, that feelsgood!"

Gina grinds her crotch against my lips and tongue, while I enjoy the feeling of Lindsey's tongue on my balls and Summer's ass gliding up and down my hard shaft.

"But. . . But. . . I mean. . . Like. . . Oh, fuck, it's for the Earth, right?" and a few seconds later, Nicole Hama, head cheerleader, stuck up bitch, and Robbie's current girlfriend has my fingers making her even wetter than she was a moment ago.

Sarah cums again, my fist is now entirely inside her wet walls, and a moment later Nicole follows with her own orgasm.

Having seven women pleasing me, and getting pleased is enough to increase my libido, and I feel my orgasm building up even stronger. I squeeze my eyes closed to form the switch I need in my mind.

Summer drops her chest down to mine, and our chins connect as we both lick Gina's creaming crotch. I taste a flood of her cum a second before Summer's colon squeezes my throbbing rod, and I unloaded myself deeply into my sister's convulsing colon. New energy flows into me from Summer's orgasm.

It takes every ounce of mental strength I have left to make and then move the switch. I have just enough time to sense the demons becoming herbivores, before I pass out for the last time.

Epilogue

It takes nearly two months for me to recover from that last switch. Two months in the ship under the healing yellow light, while the changed demons and friendly pink aliens come to an understanding and a truce.

That final switch doesn't change all the demons in the universe, only the ones that were within range at the time I flipped it. However, according to the new truce, the Earth has a friendly defensive force. Some of the demons go with a few of the female pink aliens, to defend their home planet. The rest go to Earth to fight those that'd made it past me during the battle. It takes almost ten years to flush all of the carnivorous and aggressive demons from my home planet. Ten years of chaos, violence, and the beginning of a new age for humanity.

When I awake from my coma, after the two months, I have a number of surprises awaiting me. Summer is pregnant with my child. She'd debated on whether or not to keep it, and in the end decided that she can't get rid of something made from love. She even helps Shanna and Julia find a large enough house for all of us to live in. My sister complains about looking fat, but I tell her how hot she looks now. After two months of being under the healing light, my cock is hard as a rock, and it takes only a little effort to show her what I think of her.

Leslie is also pregnant, and she decides to keep the child for a different reason. The culmination of two genius people (her words, not mine) is too good of a chance to pass up. She promises that I'll be a part of the child's life, but she's gotten from me what she really wanted.

Shanna came to Lela's ship to visit me every day in my convalescence. She tells me all about events on Earth, and how all my girlfriends (again, her words, not mine) are waiting for me to recover, so that they can show me their appreciation for what I've done. From the kiss she gives me after saying this, I have no doubt, how that appreciation will be displayed.

Gina decides to live next door to us, for some reason. I try to encourage her to find someone else, even though I love her, but she keeps telling me she will only leave me when she finds someone better. Fifteen years, and three kids later, she still hasn't found anyone else, and I've long ago stopped trying to help her move on.

Robin apparently became pregnant as well, despite all of Dennis's precautions. They end up getting married before the child is born, and even have three more children, though none of them looks anything like the first. It doesn't take long for their oldest to start displaying interests in the geekier things in life. I keep my mouth shut about my thoughts about who his real father is, but somehow I don't think it escapes Dennis's notice.

Robbie and Nicole get married, and if she ever tells him about what happened at the end, I never find out.

All of my children with Lela are doing well, and growing strong. They're growing faster than normal humans, yet slower than the pink aliens. Their minds are growing faster than both races. They seem to grasp concepts and thoughts faster than either race. All of Lela's and my children are speaking both languages fluently by the time I come to, but they prefer to talk with one mind, yet multiple voices. Somehow my nanites have were passed on to them.

My mother was worried sick about me, until Summer brings her up to visit me. With the demons still roaming the Earth at that time, she's filled with fear at first, but Harana and Lela put her at ease. She takes the news of Summer's pregnancy a little hard at the beginning, but in the end agrees that she can't get rid of the child. She looks even younger, my switches having taken their effect on her, increasing her skin elasticity and slowing her aging drastically. She looks like my younger sister now, and Summer informs me that she's even a little jealous of the attention mom gets now.

When the unchanged demons first arrived on Earth to start devouring the human race and Earth's resources, one of their first victims was my father's girlfriend. The sight completely unnerved my father, and he came crawling back, again, to my mom. To her credit, she told him where to go, and in no uncertain terms how to get there.

Old Mrs. Polkins is found in the dean's office one day; or rather, under it, by the dean's wife. For some reason the wife doesn't take it too well, but last I heard, Mrs. Polkins found herself another job as a high school nurse, and none of the students are complaining.

Another surprise is Professor Donna Frankens. At first she wasn't happy to find out about all the women I'm with, but some quick thinking, and stern commands later, she has another job as my maid on the weekends. I no longer go to that college, so that there can be no question of impropriety there.

All of those surprises are minor compared to finding out that I've burned my ability out. I was too weak when I used that last switch, and no matter what Lela does, the ability is gone. I can't even sense any of the switches I'd made, or my half-human children.

Despite my lack of a special ability, Lela and Harana insist that I be the main liaison between the three races. Even at my young age, the world leaders agree, though some feel slighted because they're left with no choice in the matter. Lela, Harana, and even the demons make sure of that.

Some of the other modified human's come to the rescue of the human race, during that ten years, but some use their abilities for their own gain. Once the carnivorous demons are dealt with, the remainder of my small army helps me to capture the rogue humans, and deactivate their special genes.

Only a thirty-nine died in the battle. I feel terrible for their loss, and even though I return to Earth with a hero's fanfare, it can't make up for the ache in my heart, knowing that they died to help me.

Half of my army went with Sergeant Major Wilson, back to the Angel's home planet, with a legion of demon ships. When the violent demons arrive, they're fought off. The matriarchs are given a special hearing, for crimes against their race, but when my army threatens to use force, the male angels are forced to see that mating can be pleasant for both genders. Two of the matriarchs even get spots on the ruling council.

Five years after the last rogue human is found and dealt with, we realize that all of my children have my old ability. They're all working on healing mine, though I have come to terms with its loss.


End file.
